


The Dragon Cub

by alperez



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Jon has dragon, Not for Catelyn fans, R Plus L Equals J, Slow Build, The Prince That Was Promised, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 123
Words: 1,146,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperez/pseuds/alperez
Summary: Jaime realizes who Jon is after a visit to Winterfell, remembering a promise made to Rhaegar, Jaime and Jon will enter the game of thrones together.





	1. The Fallen Lion

**Author's Note:**

> After his father dies in the Greyjoy rebellion, Jaime Lannister the new warden of the west visits Winterfell, finding a dragon hidden in the snow.
> 
> How does the game of thrones change when Jaime raises Jon to be the King he was born to be.

_Prologue_ ** _,_ **

** Pyke 289 AC**

Jaime stood in his tent and began to remove his armor, the fighting was done, the rebellion quashed although why the Iron Born thought they could match the combined forces of most of the seven kingdoms was a mystery to him. Did they really think that Robert’s rule was that fragile? Did they not understand that with Stark and Arryn Robert controlled 3 kingdoms and with Cersei as his wife that gave him a fourth, even if they reach didn't join in, that was surely too many for a pile of rocks to handle. 

  


Father may have held back during Robert’s rebellion but he’d never hold back with his blood on the throne, but just to poke the Lion even more they decide it’s a good idea to attack Lannisport, were they really that dumb, evidently so. So now Balon sits on a broken throne, two sons dead and the other to be a hostage no doubt Robert would give that dubious honor to Stark. 

  


Jaime had felt alive in the carnage of the fighting, it was the only thing that actually did make him feel anything since that day in the Red Keep, he had failed and no matter what he did that failure always kept coming back to him**_ “look after my family, Jamie, things will change when I return”_** but Rhaegar hadn’t returned and Jaime could never have imagined his father would sink so low. Before his thoughts could get the better of him once again he was interrupted by a boy at his tent, “Ser Jaime, the king wishes to speak to you” the boy nervously said, “very well. I’ll be there presently”.

  


As he entered the kings tent he could tell this was no ordinary meeting, Stark sat there his serious expression showing, wait what was that look, was that pity, who the hell does he think he is to pity me, the anger threatened to rise but before he could say anything the king spoke very quietly and low and very unlike the jovial or angry Robert that he was used to. “There have been bad tidings from Harlaw, I know no other way to say this other than to say it, your father he fell Jaime, he’s gone”

  


The rest of the conversation had been a blur, still now he wasn’t sure if he heard anything after the news about his father, Tywin Lannister the lord of Casterly Rock, the lion of Lannisport, fallen to a damn Iron Born reaver, surely this was wrong, surely the messenger had been mistaken. Jaime clutched his chest, his breathing erratic, he fell down on the ground and looked up to see Ned Stark offering him a hand, he brushed it away and forced himself to his feet as he turned to leave the tent the king began to speak “we need to....” “Not now your grace” Stark angrily said and for the first time Jaime actually felt something other than contempt for the man.

  


Later as he sat in his tent he felt more composed, he’d drank so many cups of water that he could feel the result pushing against his bladder, so he walked outside to the nearest empty space and relieved the pressure, each drop making him more relaxed, he laughed at the absurdity of it all, here he was pissing in the wind while his father lay dead miles away, what a waste. 

  


Heading back to his tent realization began to dawn on him, his father was gone and yet where there should be sadness he felt only relief, oh sure there was pain mixed in there, but surprisingly the overriding emotion wasn’t what it should have been, his father had been a monster, the events of the rebellion proved that, **_the body was covered in blood the red Lannister banner covering it couldn’t hide it, but it was the two others that his eyes focussed on, smaller yet equally blood spattered, children they were only children,_ **Jaime stopped and the entire contents of his stomach emptied against the ground, luckily he hadn’t really eaten since he heard the news.

  


As he reached his tent the same small boy was standing there, great another message from the king just what I need, “Ser Jaime” the boy began nervously, “Let me guess the king wishes my presence once again, very well lead the way young man” he smiled at the boy as they began to walk towards the kings tent. As before Ned Stark was sitting to the right of the king but the look in his eyes was different, what was it, hope, no it wasn’t hope, relief was it relief, no not that either, whatever it was Jaime didn’t get to make the connection as once again the king spoke.

  


“Ah Ser Jaime, good to see your feeling better” feeling better was he a moron, did he think he was sick, his father died and this was the best this idiot could come up with as a greeting, Jaime noticed even Stark looking at him incredulously, “We have much to discuss, Casterly Rock for one and we need a new Warden of the West, it seems your time in my kings guard is at an end Ser Jaime”


	2. The White Lion and The Snow Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime finds a secret hiding in the snow.

The road to Winterfell was rough and the terrain dreary but Jaime didn’t mind, he actually quite liked the peacefulness of the empty spaces of the north besides compared to the grey waste that was the Iron Islands anything was an improvement. It had been less than two moons since his life had changed, he probably should have headed home with the rest of the Westerlands forces considering he was their new Warden, but the thoughts of having to see his father’s body and the inevitable looks he’d have faced from the Lords of the west was something he wasn’t ready for just yet. 

  


So to Winterfell it was, he’d been surprised when Stark had asked if he wished to accompany the king, surprised even more when for some reason he agreed “Thank you Lord Stark, I think I will” he enjoyed the stunned expression on the wolfs face. They were to stay for only a short time, a boon to Stark no doubt having the king in his keep, from there on to White Harbor and home, his father’s body to be laid to rest in the hall of heroes besides his forefathers.

  


He had written to Tyrion to explain what had happened, telling him that he would return soon and was sorry that he couldn’t come quicker, he could have of course but for some reason he wished to go to Winterfell “what a strange world we live in” he said aloud to the bemusement of the two guards nearest him.

  


As they crested a hill the castle came into view, large and grey but very impressive, the walls and towers looked ancient but sturdy, he looked to the front of the procession to see Stark and the King laughing and joking with one another, just kiss already he thought as a smile appeared on his face.

  


As they entered the castle he saw what must have been every single resident awaiting their liege lord and king, almost as one they dropped to their knees, “Winterfell is yours my lord, and yours your Grace” stumbling over his words the man looked as uncomfortable as could be, the long serious face of the Stark's evident, don’t these people ever smile I thought, before the man showed he could “Benjen, it’s good to see you brother”, i watched as the Stark's embraced, my thoughts going out to my own little brother alone in Casterly Rock, soon Tyrion soon.

  


“Rise all of you and Welcome your Lord home, we dealt the squids a mighty defeat and your Lord was at the very heart of it” the king boomed across the courtyard, “Cat you look as beautiful as ever” a tall auburn headed woman blushed as the king kissed her hand “and this, this must be your boy, a fine Warden of the north he’ll make one day, wont ya lad” the king brushed his hand on the shoulder of a young auburn headed boy as his mother looked on proudly.

  


“Your grace, my lord, perhaps we should take this inside, the weather seems about to turn” Catelyn turned to the small little Girl beside her, she too auburn headed like her mother “Sansa won’t you say hello to your father” the girl shyly looked up before yelping in joy as Ned pulled her up and swung her around, a little girls laughter filled the courtyard and once again I was in place I wished not to be, **where’s Balerion princess, he’s hiding father, oh shall we find him then, no father no tickles**, I felt the tears welling in my eyes so quickly turned around and walked to my horse.

  


As I was escorted to my room I noticed a small dark haired boy swinging a sword at a straw dummy, his form was terrible but the strength he was showing was surprising to me before I realized he was angry and taking it out on the nearest available object, “Keep your chin up boy” he looked at me and for a second I thought I saw his purple in his eyes but I was mistaken as the grey eyed boy looked at me “I’m sorry Ser, I didn’t mean any offense” he dropped the wooden sword and sloped off towards the stables “don’t worry lad, none given” but he was already out of sight. 

  


The feast that night was a dull affair, sure the northerners had a different way of feasting than us in the south and the king was in his usual boisterous mood, manhandling serving girls and getting drunker by the second, the only satisfaction I got was seeing Stark’s disapproval aimed at someone other than me, his wife sitting beside him with a thunderous look on her face. Surprisingly though it didn’t seem to be the king’s behavior causing that look, instead it was focused on something at the back of the hall or more precisely someone.

  


The boy from earlier sat there amongst what appeared to be servants and guards, he was laughing at something one of them was saying when he looked to the high table, as soon as he did the smiles stopped and a look of seriousness that stirred something in me took over instead, where have I seen that look? Who is this boy? I decided to look more closely but a loud bang at the front of the hall grabbed mine and everyone’s attention “well help me damn you” Trant and Blount moving quickly to pick the drunken king up, my former sworn brothers, this is what the kingsguard has become arse wipers to a drunk king. 

  


I turned from the fat oaf to search for the boy once again only to find his seat empty, where had he gone? I got up from my seat and left in search of him, my curiosity getting the better of me, it didn’t take too long to find him, there he was once again, sword in hand beating the hell out of a new straw dummy “your form is terrible” he turned to me “Ser.... I...” I smiled trying to put the boy at ease “Lord Jaime Lannister” the boy frowned as he heard my name, dammit, “would you like some pointers” finally a smile, “Yes Ser, I mean my Lord”.

  


For the next couple of hours I went through stance’s, footwork and forms and the boy proved to be a quick study, quicker than most boys at an age much older than he was “what’s your name lad” his face suddenly darkened “Jon, Jon Snow my Lord” ah a bastard, so this was the boy that stained the honorable cloak of Ned Stark “well you’ve got talent, young man, if you keep it up you’ll be an excellent swordsman one day” the smile he gave me was blinding, blinding and familiar, no, no it couldn’t be.

  


The dreams came to me again that night, the bodies placed before the throne,** I see no babes only dragon spawn, Ser Jaime have you seen Balerion the little girl asked, mother said I’m not to let Balerion near Egg, but Egg wants to meet her, Look after my children Ser Jaime, things will change when I return, please Ser Jaime you have to help us away from here, my children and I aren’t safe with Aerys, now Egg, mother say’s you’re not allowed to play with Balerion, Ser Jaime, Ser Jaime, I found her, she was hiding all the time, the smile on the little girl’s face was blinding as she showed me her cat**, I woke up in a cold sweat, it was the same smile, it was Rhaenys’s smile.

  


I got out of bed and threw some water on my face, the coldness a welcome respite from the thoughts in my head; it had to be, but how. I began to play the events of the rebellion back in my head, Stark had left after arguing with the king, he had stood up for Elia and her children and called it out for what it was, murder, then he left to lift the siege at Storms End, then what, damn why can’t I remember. I quickly got dressed, it was early but perhaps breaking my fast would clear the fuzz from my head.

  


As I sat down to eat the honey covered porridge, savages the northerners may be but this is certainly the only dignified way to start the day in this cold land, each bite making me feel better. I finished up and went outside to the training area, a part of me hoping to see the boy again, but it was too early and I was alone, I picked up a sword and began going through my motions, feeling the calmness I always do when I do this. After a few minutes I turned to put the sword back down when I noticed him, he’d been watching me and was mimicking my movements as best he could; it made me smile to see how close he came to copying them. 

  


“What brings you out so early young man” he shot me a surprised look at the sound of my voice “noth..nothing my Lord, I was just watching”, “you were doing more than watching, you were copying and doing a damn good job of it” a guilty look quickly became something different, was that pride, it was, good he was right to feel pride, six name days old and he was already showing more promise than boys twice his age. “My Lord, those moves, why do you do them” the question caught me off guard for a moment “Why do you think”, I watched as the boy pondered the question before answering “because the more you do them the easier they are, then doing them feels easy and calms you down”, the boy surprisingly said.

  


I looked at the lad, closer than I had before, I could see it clearly then, the shape of the nose, the cheekbones, the purple in the eyes when the light hit them a certain way, it all became clear, he was Rhaegar’s son and that could only mean that Lyanna Stark was his mother, “Yes lad, well done, that’s exactly why, would you like to practice some more with me” and there it was that blinding smile once again.

  


We practiced for a couple of hours, at some point the auburn headed boy Starks heir turned up “what are you doing, Snow, that’s the kingslayer” I grimaced “Lord Jaime was teaching me swords, he’s really good” and I couldn’t help but smile “whatever” Robb turned around and headed back towards the hall, “Don’t mind him, he’s not a morning person” Jon turned to me smiling as we continued and began a mock spar.

  


Later on after we parted I went back and sat in my room, Stark had broken the siege at Storm’s End and went to Dorne, then he returned with his sister’s body and a bastard, no one questioned it because if the great honorable Ned Stark was claiming a stain on his damnable honor then it must be true, but what happened, was the boy even a bastard, I needed to know, I needed to speak with Stark.

  


I left my room and headed towards the great hall, on the way I heard a raised voice so stopped to listen, “boy what where you doing with Lord Jaime, a bastard like you shouldn’t be near their betters, I’ll not have shame brought upon my family by the likes of you” I could hear the sniffles as if I was standing beside the boy “from now on I don’t want to see you anywhere near any of the noble lords, it’s enough I have to tolerate your presence, I won’t inflict it upon those better than you, by the seven what would they think of us” she turned to walk away before I managed to round the corner, Jon sat there on the ground tears rolling down his face and as much as I wanted to go to him, I knew that he’d be embarrassed “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again” I turned away angrily to look for Stark.

  


It took me almost the rest of the day to get a moment to talk to him, he and the king were joined at the hip, I always heard that Lyanna was the great love of the kings life but the more I saw of him and Stark together the more I thought that perhaps Ned was the Stark he loved. “Lord Stark, may I have a moment of your time when your ready” he looked at me with annoyance clear in his face “I’m very busy Lord Jaime” yeah kissing the kings arse you damn toady, “I wish to speak with you about your son” his annoyance turned to confusion now “Robb, why would you want to speak about Robb” I almost laughed of course he’d think it was the heir especially considering he was his only son “no not Robb, I wish to speak about Jon” I watched as the color drained from his face “certainly, how about we meet in my solar in an hour” I agreed and walked away.

  


I headed to the solar to meet with Stark, determined in my course of action, Rhaegar’s son didn’t belong here, bastard or not, he deserved better than to be belittled by a stepmother that hated his existence, deserved better than to grow up meek and mild, the boy had talent but he’d never be allowed to hone it here, he’d never be allowed to be anything other than a bastard, I failed Rhaegar once, not again. As I reached the solar I noticed the guards outside, was Stark worried about something, was he afraid I’d out his secret, good let him be afraid, that’d make what I want to do easier.

  


“Lord Stark, Lord Jaime is here to see you” a guard opened the door before I heard Stark invite me in, he motioned to the seat and offered me a glass of wine, a part of me worried he’d poison me if he knew I knew but I figured that guest rights were way to important to his honor for even that, so I accepted the wine and sat down “My wife has told me Jon has been hanging around you Lord Jaime, I’ll see to it that he doesn’t bother you again, I’ve already spoken to...” I quickly put my glass down, gods were these people really that dumb “you misunderstand me Lord Stark, I’m not here because the boy was bothering me, quite the opposite in face, I’m here because I want the boy to be my page and then squire, I want the boy to earn a knighthood”. 

  


Stark looked at me with a mixture of shock and horror, he reached down and picked his glass of wine up emptying it in one swallow “excuse me, but what” I looked at him to see curiosity in his eyes, he was trying to read me “I said I want the boy to earn a knighthood, he’s very talented, under the right tutelage he could be incredible, I want to train him” Stark looked dumbfounded and then angry 

“No”. 

“Why not”

“He’s of the north; we don’t care for knighthoods here”

“Really isn’t your master of arms a knight, didn’t Jorah Mormont get knighted by the king, don’t the Manderly’s have knights in their family, or are they not Northmen” 

“That’s different, they’re not Stark's”

“Neither is Jon”

“How dare you, he may be a bastard, but he is my son” 

“Is he”

Stark looked at me as if he wanted to kill me, his face was red with rage; he stood up and gripped the table looking me directly in my eyes.

“He is my blood” 

“Yes but not your son”

“GET OUT”

  


The two guards rushed in hearing their Lord’s raised voice, hands on their swords they looked at me as I sat there, both of them just waiting for the word from their liege to strike me down, not that they would have been able to but ready to try all the same. 

“Lord Stark, we should finish this conversation in private, rather than have others know of what we speak”

  


He looked at me, then at the guards, before looking at me again, “that’ll be all lads, move to the end of the corridor and make sure we’re not disturbed” “are you sure my lord” Stark nodded at the smaller one before they both took their leave.

“What do you know?”

“I know that Jon is Rhaegar’s bastard with Lyanna”

“He’s trueborn”

“What”

“They were married in front of Lyanna's gods on the isle of faces and in the light of the seven at a small sept near Harrenhall”

“Jon, is trueborn”

“Yes”

“You raised the rightful heir to the throne as a bastard”

“Robert is king”

“JON IS KING and you raised him as a bastard so your fat friend could sit on his throne” 

“I protected him, as was my sister’s wish”

“YOU PROTECTED YOUR FRIEND AND LET YOUR NEPHEW SUFFER BECAUSE OF IT”

  


Stark looked at me guilt in his eyes and I felt the anger seep out of me, Rhaegar’s son, his trueborn son raised as a bastard, but alive, in this way Stark had done something I could not, he’d saved Rhaegar’s child and for that I was grateful 

“What are your plans for Jon, Lord Stark?”

“I....” 

“You have none, you won’t legitimize him or give him his own keep, so what, have him be a guard, a master or arms, or will you ship him off to the nights watch”

“The nights watch is an honorable calling for a bastard” 

“But Jon is not a bastard is he, he’s trueborn, he was born a king and you’d send him to a damn penal colony, why?” 

“He’d be protected there; he’d be no threat to Robert if he took his vows”

“You’d damn your nephew to protect that fat fool, you’d let Rhaegar’s line die with him, that’s how you repay your promise to your sister”

“I...I...”

“Let the boy come with me, I’ll train him, knight him when he’s ready”

“And why would you do this”

“I made a promise too Lord Stark, a promise which I failed to keep, but now I have the chance too, Let the boy come with me, let me give him the future you could not”

Stark looked drained, he filled his glass once more and swallowed it again in one swoop, finally he looked up at me resignation and was that a spot of gratitude in his face.

“Ok”

I stood up and left the solar, feeling lighter than I had in years, I’d been given a second chance, a chance to right the wrongs my father did, to right the wrongs I did, I’d train Jon, help him how I could and when the time is right, I’d put him where he belonged, on the throne that was rightfully his.


	3. A Future Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets are revealed as Jon's future is resolved

Ned tossed and turned for most of the night, sleep hard to find he eventually gave up and got out of bed quietly so as not to wake Cat, he dressed and went to the one place where he always found peace, the godswood. As he knelt before the weirwood tree he thought over what had happened, what he had agreed to, was he breaking his promise or as Jaime Lannister had accused him had he already done so, how would his sister see it, “Lya have I failed your boy” his voice softly carried in the night.

He sat there for hours, the cold not bothering him so lost he was in his thoughts, Jaime offered Jon something he couldn’t or was that wouldn’t, the feeling of shame at some of what he’d been accused of too hard to shake off, had he protected Robert more than he had Jon, he knew Cat had never accepted the boy and while she had never been physically abusive, she had made it clear what he was and that he was not the same as her children, my children, have I done the same, have I treated him as my son, the simple answer was he hadn’t and the thought of it broke his heart.

Ned resolved to do better, Jon would have a better life with Jaime away from Cat’s disdain and from being reminded constantly that he was a bastard, he’d have a chance at a future and if come the day the truth outed, then Ned would be there for him. He left the godswood and went to the only other place he felt peace, the crypts, walking past the statues until he found hers, the fierce little sister he loved so much. He looked up at the likeness, the sculptor had tried his best but no statue could ever capture the light that shone in Lyanna, no sculptor was talented enough to capture the love of life she exhibited.

He looked up at her face, the face that haunted him most nights and he smiled “you’d be so proud of him, Lya.” Kneeling down he began to dig at the base of the statue, moving the dirt aside until he found what he was looking for, the box looked exactly as it had when he found it in the tower so many years earlier. The three headed dragon entwined holding a blue rose in its talons, wiping the dust from the wood made the image come to life as if it had just been painted yesterday. He opened the box and checked its contents, once he was sure they were all there, he moved behind the statue and opened the base to find the other object, long and slim and wrapped in a sheet, he took it and the box and headed back inside.

Jon woke up earlier than usual; he quickly dressed and left the room figuring he’d have a little time to train before breaking his fast, as he walked towards the training area he saw a figure enter through the opposite door, moving closer he saw it was his father carrying something in his hands. He almost shouted out a hello until he saw his father’s face which made him reconsider, his father looked as if the last thing he wanted was to be spoken too, so Jon left him be and continued on his way.

Jaime could get addicted to porridge and honey, what had started firstly as a warm meal to break his fast on these cold northern mornings had quickly become something he would make sure would be served in Casterly Rock from now on. He decided to have a second bowl and as he motioned to the serving girl to bring it in he saw Jon enter the room, sweat running down his brow he looked as if he’d been training yet again, Jaime admired his dedication, not every young lad would put in a training session before breaking their fast. He motioned the young lad over deciding he’d like some company while eating the second bowl of porridge and besides the boy would no doubt eat on his own, otherwise.

“Lord Jaime”

“Sit down Lad; break your fast with me”

Jon looked pensively at him before looking around the room, after a moment and obviously finding whatever it was he wanted to find, he sat down.

“Were you out training again, lad?”

“Aye, Lord Jaime, I was”

“Good lad, the more you apply yourself the better you’ll become, in no time at all you’ll be taking victories from everyone, even from me”

Jon smiled a full smile at him before shaking his head.

“I doubt that my lord, everyone knows you’re the best swordsman in Westeros, not even Ser Barristan can beat you, I’ve no chance”

“True lad, right now you’ve no chance, but mark my words, one day you’ll be taking victories from me and everyone else, then you’ll be the best swordsman in Westeros”

Jon looked at him with awe, the smile on his face even bigger than before, Jaime nudged him on the shoulder making him laugh out loud as the serving girl brought the porridge and Jon’s plate filled with sausages and bacon, the two of them tucked in, talking and laughing with each other as they ate.

“And then Gerion came in, his breeches around his legs, shouting where is the little sod”

Jon was curled over tears falling from his face as Jaime shared stories of the adventures he and Tyrion got up growing up in the rock, Jaime too couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he looked at the boy, he turned to drink some of the warm milk he washed his porridge down with and when he turned back to Jon he saw the laughter had stopped, the smile had disappeared and instead Jon was looking down at his empty plate a look of worry on his face. Jaime wondered what had happened to change the mood so quickly, looking around he saw Ned and Cat enter the hall, the scowl on the trout’s face quickly explaining Jon’s sudden mood change, don’t worry lad, soon you won’t have to deal with her pettiness anymore.

_ Later that day_

Jaime headed to Ned’s solar, Stark wanted to see him before they told Jon about Jaime’s offer, he walked past the guard who opened the door as he got there, clearly he was expected.

“Sit down Lord Jaime, there are things we need to discuss”

Jaime took the offered seat, worried that perhaps Stark was going to backtrack, perhaps he was going to call his bluff, Jaime had admitted he cared for Jon’s welfare, had he said too much, was Stark now sure he’d never reveal the secret and was going to refuse to allow Jon to leave.

“Before I speak to Jon, there are some things we should clear up”

“Very well Lord Stark”

“Call me Ned; this lord nonsense gets tiring when it’s only the two of us speaking”

“First name status, aren’t I special” Jaime quipped.

“Dammit Lannister, I’m trying to be civil”

“Very well then, Ned” the smirk still on his face clearly annoying Stark.

“There are things that belong to Jon, things his mother kept for him, things I may not have ever given him if we hadn’t spoken”

“What things”

“I never meant for Jon to be treated differently, it was never meant to be like this”

Ah confession time is it Lord Stark, very well confess away, I’ll listen if I must just as long as this leads to me leaving with Rhaegar’s son, I’ll put up with your inane drivel if that’s the price.

“At first it helped the story, what woman would love her husband’s bastard, it was to be expected that she’d be distant even that she may be mean to the lad, oh she’d never touch a hair on his head, but I let it go on because it kept him safe”

Jaime sighed.

“But I suppose I never thought how badly it’d affect Jon”

Of course you didn’t.

“What you said you was right, I put Robert’s reign over my nephew, I did it to protect Jon, but your right I did it for Robert as well, I still think it’s too dangerous for Jon to make a claim, but it should never have been my decision to make once I decided not to claim for him”

Ned stood from the table and walked to the back of the room, he returned carrying a box and something wrapped in a sheet, laying them out on the table he looked at Jaime and pointed towards them.

“Jon’s birthright”

Jaime looked from the table to Ned, after receiving a nod he reached over and opened the box, inside he found some papers, a piece of material wrapped around a round object and a golden harp.

“Is this, it is, this is Rhaegar’s harp”

“Aye, it is”

Jaime looked at the harp with reverence on his face, no one who knew Rhaegar could forget the times he played that harp, the sounds he was able to get from it were otherworldly, his hands shaking he lifted it up, the strings still as tight as they ever were, he carefully put it back down and picked up the papers.

“A marriage certificate between Rhaegar and Lyanna, signed by the Septon and witnessed by Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell, as well as a notice of annulment between Rhaegar and Elia, signed by them both, there’s also a letter from Elia to her brother’s explaining her choice”

Jaime was stunned, Stark had all the evidence which proved that the rebellion was built on a lie, if Robert ever found out he’d lose his head, then Stark would lose his.

“The other two are Jon’s birth announcements, one for a girl and one for a boy; they hadn’t been sure so they went with both”

Jaime looked at the documents,

** We hereby announce the birth of our son, Jaehaerys Targaryen,**

** second in line to the throne after his brother Aegon. **

**Signed by his parents Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen **

** witnessed by Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne.**

The other document was pretty much the same except for it being for a Visenya. Jaime placed the documents back in the box and took the material wrapped object in his hand, the heaviness of it surprised him and he looked up to see Stark wipe a tear from his eye.

“Lya’s maiden cloak”

Jaime nodded, understanding how difficult it must be for Ned to look at the cloak given what happened, he unwrapped it and almost dropped what it was covering. He had never seen one before, never even knew anyone who had, but it was clear as day, he was holding a dragon egg. The white swirls with flecks of blue shone in the small solar and Jaime turned it over and over looking at it in amazement, as he did he noticed a small letter fall from the beneath where the cloak had covered the egg, he looked at it and at Stark.

“What’s this?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen it before”

He picked up the letter and saw one word written on it Jaeharys, he handed it to Ned who looked at it before smiling,

“Lya’s handwriting”

They looked at each other coming to a silent conclusion, this was not for them, it was Jon’s between him and his mother and they would leave it to him to open it eventually. Jaime wrapped the egg back in the cloak, placing both things back into the box; he made sure he got everything inside before closing the lid. Then he looked at Ned who was handing him the final object, something long and skinny and wrapped in a sheet, wait no that wasn’t a sheet that was a banner, a specific banner, that was Rhaegar’s personal banner, the three headed dragon holding a sword in one talon and a harp in the other. Taking the object from Ned he unwrapped it quickly, excitement building in his chest based on what he’d found so far, he almost dropped it when he uncovered it.

“This, this can’t be, it is though isn’t it”

“Aye, that’s dark sister all right”

“How, where, how”

“I don’t know, all I know is that it was left in the tower with the box”

Jaime couldn’t believe it, the sword was the stuff of legend wielded by VIsenya, by Daemon the rogue prince, by Bloodraven and by Aemon the Dragonknight, the very epitome of what a kings guard was supposed to be, the papers proved Jon’s legitimacy, the dragon egg was incredibly valuable, the harp, letters, cloak and banner were ties to Jon’s parents, but Jaime was and always will be a swordsman first and foremost and Dark Sister was to him something tangible, something real, something he would have wanted if he was Jon and now it would be Jon’s, Jaime couldn’t keep the grin from his face, he’d turn Jon into the best damn swordsman ever, a man worthy of the blade he’d carry.

Jon was worried, he’d been caught again, the first time Lady Catelyn had made it clear he was to keep away from nobles like Lord Jaime, but the thing was Jaime wasn’t like other noble Lords, he was different, he didn’t look down on Jon like they did, he talked to him, listened to him, he even sparred and trained with him. When Jon was with Jaime he didn’t feel like a bastard, he felt like a trueborn son, he felt the way he thought Robb must feel when Lords speak to him, when they compliment him, no one ever bothered to make Jon feel like that, but now he had ruined it, he’d been warned and got caught and now his father wanted to see him, Jon hated disappointing his father more than anything in the world and now he’d done it twice in two days.

“Here you go lad, your father’s waiting for you inside” Ser Roderik said as he motioned for him to enter the solar.

“Ah Jon, good, take a seat lad”

Jon looked around the solar nervously, Lady Catelyn sat beside his father her face in what Jon thought was a permanent scowl, or no that’s not true, she smiles sometimes, just never at me. Jon fidgeted in his seat, the worry starting to rush over him, if Lady Catelyn was here then it was serious, whatever excuse Jon gave she was sure to ignore or shout down, Jon was in trouble and he knew it.

“I’, sorry fa....Lord Stark, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again”

“Hush lad, you’re not in trouble, far from it”

Jon looked at his father in confusion, if he wasn’t in trouble then why was he asked to come here, why was Lady Catelyn here.

“Jon, Lord Jaime has come to me with a proposal, an offer for your future”

“He wishes to take you on as a page and then as a squire, he wants you to earn your knighthood with him”

Jon felt his heart swell, a knighthood, he had never imagined such a thing, he looked at his father’s smiling face and then to Lady Catelyn’s whose expression had changed into one he knew all too well, disgust.

“Aye lad, he says he sees great potential in you, that you have it in you to be a great swordsman one day”

Lady Catelyn scoffed and his father shot her a reproving look, Jon couldn’t believe what he heard, him a great swordsman, Jaime had said it to him before but he figured he was just being nice, but no he said it to his father too and wanted him to be a knight, so it must be true, mustn’t it.

“It’ll mean you leaving Winterfell though, you’d have to travel back with Lord Jaime when he departs, so you can take up your duties”

Jon looked between his father and Lady Catelyn again, the words entering his head as he noticed the expressions on both their faces, his father looked sad while Lady Catelyn had a smile on her face, that’s it, that’s how she’s punishing me, she’s forced father to make me leave and he convinced Jaime to take pity on his bastard, Jon jumped up from the seat, tears running down his face and ran to his room.

“Jon, Jon, what’s wrong lad” but the words were mist to him as he ran towards his room, gone, they want me gone, what have I done?, why do they hate me?, he slammed the door shut behind him and fell onto the bed, his tears flowing freely. It took a few moments but it felt like hours before Jon heard the knocking at his door, he knew it was his father and as much as he wanted to keep his door shut he knew he had no choice, so he wiped his face and got up to open the door, he was right there was his father a worried look on his face.

“Lad what’s wrong, talk to me”

“Why are you throwing me out father, I don’t want to go, I want to stay here, please don’t let them take me away”

Ned looked at the tear stricken face of his nephew, he could hear the sniffle’s in his voice as he spoke, had he messed even this up, could he do nothing right.

“Jon, I’m not and will never throw you out, you hear me, Winterfell is your home, it’s yours for as long as you want it to be”

“You....you mean it”

“Aye lad, of course I mean it”

Jon threw his arms around his father and for the first time almost since he was born Ned hugged his nephew, he felt him relax against him and felt the sniffling begin to subside, so he decided now was the time to speak to him like he should have in the first place, having Cat there had been a mistake, he saw that now, but he thought the idea would have pleased Jon, had he misread things, he needed to find out.

“Jon, the offer from Lord Jaime is real” he felt his nephew stiffen against him.

“He really does think you have the potential to be a knight and would like the chance to train you, this isn’t about throwing you out, this is a real opportunity for you Jon, but if it’s not what you want then that’s fine, I only want what’s best for you”

“But..I’d have to leave, wouldn’t I?”

“Aye, you would lad, but it wouldn’t have to be gone forever, you could come back and visit and when you’re a knight you could come back for good if you want, it’s up to you lad”

Ned helped him over to the bed, settling him down he gave him his warmest smile, pleased to see Jon return it, he tucked him in and ruffled his hair, getting a small pout that reminded him so much of his mother it hurt, he sat down on the bed beside him.

“Listen, why don’t you sleep on it ok, have a word with Lord Jaime in the morning and then decide what you want, if you want to go for it, then do it and if you want to stay then do that, no one will force you to do anything you don’t want Jon, I promise you”

Ned shuddered softly as the words left his lips; hopefully he could keep this promise better than the last one. Jon nodded and shut his eyes, the events clearly taking a toll on him, so Ned got up and walked to the door, looking back he could see his nephew was already fast asleep.

Jon woke up feeling much better, he didn’t have to leave if he didn’t want to, but did he want to? That was something he wasn’t sure about, to become a knight, have a future he dreamed of those things, to be away from Winterfell, from Robb, Sansa, little Arya and his father that was the stuff of nightmares, but Winterfell also meant Lady Catelyn. She hated him, she would always hate him and while his father said he didn’t have to leave, she made it hard to want to stay, he needed to talk to Lord Jaime, he need to know that he wasn’t being offered this chance because of pity, if he really did believe in him then perhaps leaving wasn’t so scary.

Jaime was nowhere to be found, had he left already, did he miss his chance, what would he do if he had left, Jon felt as if he’d messed up completely, if he’d just said yes when his father told him he could have left with him, instead he let himself cry like a baby, he was about to do so again, he could feel the tears welling in his eyes.

“So there you are”

He turned around to see Lord Jaime staring at him intently, relief filled his heart when he realized he had another chance to take his offer, but the little voice in his head reminded him that it may be because he pitied him.

“Aye”

“You ok Lad”

“Father told me that you ehmm may ehmm”

“Ah he told you about my offer to have you be my page did he”

“Yeah he said you thought I could be a knight”

“Not just any knight lad, a true knight, like Ser Arthur Dayne or Aemon the Dragonknight”

Jon was stunned, Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning, Aemon the Dragonknight these weren’t just knights, these were legends, Ser Arthur was the greatest swordsman that ever lived, and Aemon was the noblest knight ever.

“But I’m a bastard”

“Is your heart less pure than a trueborn son Jon, is your skill lesser because of your name”

“You think I have skill”

“Everything I’ve said to you since I’ve been here Jon has been true, so listen to me now, I’ve never seen anyone as skilled as you are at your age, even those who have years on you are less skilled than you”

“So young man what do you say, do you have it in you to prove them all wrong, to show that you’re not just good, but that you can be better than all of them, will you be my page, Jon Snow”

Jon looked at him, he saw the truth in his eyes, he meant it, it wasn’t pity or trying to find favor with his father, he was the White Lion of Casterly Rock, why did he care what wolves thought of him. He wanted to train Jon because he saw something in him, something he wanted to polish and hone; something he saw in no one else, for the first time Jon felt a sense of pride overwhelm him.

“Aye My lord, it’d be an honour”

“Off course it would” Jaime replied before the two started laughing.


	4. Welcome to the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun sets in the North, It rises in the West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who've reviewed this story, some of you have given me some helpful hints and tips and pointed out in some areas where I've been going wrong.
> 
> One of these area's is my povs, switching between third and first person, I've tried to correct it but I'm sure i've done a terrible job at it, so bear with me, I'm trying and hopefully this will get better as I go forward.
> 
> Thanks again for you comments, they are most welcome,

They king’s retinue moved slowly away from the castle, Jaime had placed his own entourage at the rear to allow Jon to say his farewells to his home, he watched as he slowly rode towards him, the expression on his face surprised him, he had thought the boy would be sad, sullen even but as he looked at him he could see excitement in his features, it was an altogether different Jon than the one he’d encountered earlier.

  


** Earlier that day.**

  


Jon and Robb had said their goodbyes, tears shared between them but both swore to write and Jon promised to return as soon as he was able, they hugged and Jon went to say goodbye to the rest of his siblings. He walked to the nursery where little Arya would hopefully be awake, he wanted to look into her eyes as he said goodbye rather than say the words to a sleeping child, luckily for him Arya was an active baby, she’d grow to be a wild little wolf he thought as he approached the crib.

  


“Hello little one” 

  


“It’s your big brother Jon”

  


“I love you, little sister, so much”

  


“Please don’t forget me, I won’t forget you” He looked at the babe with tears in his eyes, young as he was he knew it was hopeless, the chance that she’d remember him was pretty much nought, he doubted even that his name would be spoken if Lady Catelyn got her way, he almost ran from the nursery, his emotions getting the better of him.

  


Sansa was as usual by her mother’s side with Septa Mordane hovering in the background like she always did, Jon nervously approached, the scowl on Lady Catelyn’s face easy to read as always, he didn’t even need to look at her to know she wore that scowl, it was her go to expression when he was around. 

  


“What do you want boy”

  


“I…ehmm” 

  


“I came to say goodbye to my sister”

  


Catelyn glared at him, pulling Sansa tighter to her. 

  


“Do it and Begone”

  


He approached as closely as he dared and looked down at the little red haired angel that was his sister, she smiled at him and then frowned, he noticed that her mother had almost yanked her back when she saw the smile on her face.

  


“Sansa, I came to say goodbye”

  


“No, you stay” 

  


“I can’t Sansa. I’m going to be a knight” 

  


“I’m gonna miss you sister”

  


He watched as the little girl nodded before running over to give him a hug, tears filling his eyes as she gripped him tightly. Before he could even begin to let go though Lady Catelyn was pulling her daughter from his arms, her face a mixture of hate and disgust that Jon knew only too well.

  


“Very well boy, you’ve said your goodbyes, now go” she turned with Sansa in her arms and walked back to the Septa, both women looking satisfied that the bastard would no longer be around to corrupt her precious children. 

  


He left the room as quickly as he could without running from it, heading straight to the one place he could be alone and not be bothered, the crypts. It was there later that Jaime found him crying in front of the statue of his aunt.

  


Jaime shook his head clearing the memory as he turned to see Jon looking back at the castle with a last look.

  


“Come Jon, the rock awaits and we have a long way ahead of us”

  


Jon Smiled at him before they began to ride away, he was excited for the adventures to come, for the new places he would see, he had never even left Winterfell and now not only was he traveling through the north but he’d actually be leaving it. 

  


**A few weeks later.**

  


They weeks had flown in, he’d seen places he’d only ever heard about in conversations around Winterfell. They had followed the kings road and stopped for a night at castle Cerwyn, it was there they and the king’s retinue had parted ways as Jaime said they moved to slow for him, although Jon got the feeling that he really just didn’t like the king.

  


The Cerwyn’s had thrown a feast to celebrate having the king in their castle and as usual the king had enjoyed himself to the fullest, Jon sat at the back stunned that Jaime sat with him rather than at the high table with the king, although given how the king behaved it shouldn’t have been that surprising.

  


“You boy, the king wishes to speak to you” the stern Meryn Trant said as he tugged on his shoulder.

  


“What does he want” Jaime asked annoyed by the presence of his former brother.

  


“He wants to speak to the bastard, Kingslayer”

  


Jaime had looked ready to split the man open, but Jon just nodded and walked with him to the high table not wanting to cause anymore of a scene than the man already had, he looked around and could see the eyes of most in the hall were upon him, it made him uncomfortable but as he reached the table he stood as straight as he dared.

  


“Ah let me get a look at you boy”

  


“Aye, your Ned’s bastard all right, off to be a knight are ya”

  


“Eh, hopefully your grace”

  


“Kingslayer, where are ya get up here”

  


Jaime left his seat and reluctantly walked to the front of the hall, a small part of him had worried that the king might recognize someone other than Stark in the boy, but the king saw what he wanted to and besides the way he was eyeing the bosom of the serving girl, probably had his mind on other things. 

  


“Yes, your grace”

  


“So gonna make a knight out of Ned’s boy are you, Kingslayer” 

  


“Undoubtedly, your grace, the boy is talented”

  


“Just like his father then”

  


“Indeed, your grace, very much so”

  


“Boy, did you know your father slew Ser Arthur Dayne, killed the damn sword of the morning in single combat, by the gods what I’d have given to see that fight”

  


Jaime grimaced at the kings words, there was no way in hell Stark could defeat Arthur, not in single combat, not with numbers on his side, how it had happened he didn’t know but there had to be trickery or underhandedness involved, although given Ned Stark's precious honor he wasn’t sure how that could be.

  


“You’ll be just as good no doubt, won’t ya boy” 

  


“I. hope so your grace” 

  


"Humble just like your old man, a fine knight you’ll be”

  


The rest of the night passed quickly and they had moved on the next morning, they had seen the mighty Moat Cailin and despite it being in disrepair Jon could see why no one had ever taken the fortress, they passed through the neck and Jon was delighted to see lizard lions swimming in the swamp, although he had made sure not to get to close, he liked his fingers too much.

  


Their travels had gone smoothly and Jaime had taken the time to speak to him and spar with him, he called him his page but most of his duties seemed to be those of a squire, although the armor was too heavy and hard to lift, he still did his best and kept it clean, enjoying the words of praise he received from Jaime for doing so, his favorite times though were the stories Jaime would tell after they’d finished sparring.

  


“Ser Arthur faced down the smiling knight, their two swords moving faster and faster, and then with a loud crash the smiling knights sword broke, Arthur chivalrous as ever paused the fight and allowed him to pick up another sword” 

  


“It’s you sword I want Ser Arthur” the smiling knight said pointing at dawn.

  


“Then you shall have it Ser, Arthur replied"

  


"The two blades clashed again and again, the knight was skilled but Arthur, Arthur was an artist, the finest swordsman I’ve ever seen, perhaps the greatest ever. It was inevitable he would win and win he did, slaying the smiling knight and bringing to an end the Kingswood brotherhood” 

  


“He knighted you didn’t my lord”

  


“Aye, that he did lad. Proudest day of my life was being knighted by the sword of the morning, the finest knight, the finest man I ever knew”

  


Jaime told Jon more stories as they traveled, he told him of Ser Barristan defeating Maelys the monstrous ending the Blackfyre line, he told him of the rogue prince jumping from his dragon Caraxes to slay Aemond above the God’s eye, but it was the tales of Aemon the dragon knight that caught Jon’s attention the most, a true knight and kings guard.

  


Things continued along in this vein as they passed through the twins, Jon shuddered as he remembered Jaime dealing with Walder Frey and the toll they had to pay to pass, finally they reached Seagard where they would take a ship to Lannisport, The Mallister’s were surprisingly welcome considering they were Tully banner men and he was the bane of their Liege Lord's daughter's life. 

  


“My lord, why are we taking a ship” he asked as they waited in a tavern near the docks.

  


“I’ve been away too long and it’ll be moons more if we travel overland, from here though a ship will have us in Lannisport within the moon and it’s just a short ride to the rock from there”

  


“What’s the rock like my lord”

  


“Ah, how to explain it, its unlike any castle in Westeros and I’ve missed it more than I thought I would, but as for the rest my boy, well your going to have to wait until we get there, wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now would we”, he smirked as Jon frowned at him, he ruffled his hair forcing a smile and then nudged his shoulder nearly forcing him to fall to finally get a laugh from him.

  


The time spent on the ship was something he wished he could forget, he wasn’t built for sea travel and Jaime took great pleasure in doing his best to rub it in, although given how sick he got he stopped after a while and became concerned for him. It was different for Jon to have someone look after him and worry as much as Jaime did, he brought the cold water and towels to place on Jon’s head himself and even though Jon really didn’t want to eat, Jaime made sure he got some food in his stomach every day.

  


When they eventually reached Lannisport he could have kissed the ground, he resolved to never set foot on a ship again if he could help it, but knew that it was likely to be necessary some time. Lannisport was incredible to see, especially for a boy who thought Wintertown was large, the streets were paved and the amount of people was mind blowing, as he walked with Jaime they were often forced to stop as people addressed the new shield of Lannisport, just one of the many titles Jaime now held. 

  


“Good afternoon my Lord”

  


“Pleased to see you my Lord” 

  


“Best of health to you Ser Jaime, I mean my Lord” Jaime nodded and smiled where appropriate but just like he could see the frown on Jon’s face he too was tired of the delays that these niceties caused, he was happy when they finally reached the escort that his uncle Kevan had sent, even more pleased to see Ser Addam was there but even more pleased to see his uncle Gerion leading it.

  


“Finally, the lion returns” his uncle said his usual sarcasm evident.

  


“Aye, looks like I came just in time uncle, why your looking positively dreadful”

  


“Little Joy has been unwell”

  


“I’m sorry to hear it uncle”

  


“Well never mind it’s good to have you back, my lord”

  


He shook his head as his uncle grabbed him in an embrace, if even Gerion was being formal this was going to be a nightmare, he turned to Jon who was standing there quietly taking it all in, looking around at the strange city and stranger people, well Gerion was strange, Addam not so much, he looked overawed. 

  


“Uncle, may I introduce my new page and soon to be squire” 

  


“Ah so that’s who the lad is, been wondering that since I got here, has the look of a northerner, what’s your name lad” Gerion asked as Jon stepped forward. 

"Jon, Jon Snow, my Lord" Jon said nervously.  


“Well young master snow, don’t let this one over work you” he bent down to whisper in his ear “he wasn’t a very good page himself you know, don’t let him fool ya” he laughed as he patted the boy on the shoulder.

  


“Well shall we, your brother is waiting as are your uncles, be aware though the new lord of Casterly Rock needs to be presented so it’ll be a bit of palaver, never let it be said we Lannister’s are subtle or unassuming” his uncle said before laughing loudly. 

  


“Now where the hell did I leave my damn horse”

  


Jaime smiled, It was good to be back, good to see his uncle again, if there was one thing he knew with Gerion around things wouldn’t be dull,. They walked to their horses and began the trek to Casterly Rock he was pleased to see Addam talking to Jon who looked enraptured listening to him, god knows what tales he’d tell the boy but still it was nice of his to take the time.

  


“That’s Ned Stark’s bastard isn’t it”

  


“Aye, it is uncle”

  


“How in the hell did you get Ned Stark to let you take his bastard as a page, actually scratch that, why in the hell did you take him as a page, actually never mind, I don’t want to know, just tell me this how are you going to explain it to Kevan and the lords that you have a bastard as a page”

  


“I’m the warden of the west uncle, my day’s explaining are over”

  


Finally they crested the small hill where he knew they see the castle for the first time, he motioned to Addam to send Jon over, as the boy rode towards him he smiled, this is it, this is where it begins, this is where he fulfills his promise and god help anyone who tried to stop him.,As Jon made it to his side he slowed his horse so they rode together over the hill, as they did he looked down and pointed in front of him to get Jon’s attention watching as the castle came into view.

“Welcome to the Rock”


	5. An Imp, A lion and A Bastard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon settles into his new life at the rock.

Tyrion waited anxiously in the courtyard, he stood beside his uncle Kevan and aunt Genna, as he looked around he could see many people excitedly waiting for their new Lord to arrive, for Tyrion though he was more excited to just see his brother again. He hoped that now his brother was Lord things would be different, perhaps he’d be appreciated instead of scorned or perhaps that was too much to hope for, he was loosing himself in those thoughts when he heard the sound of horses at the gates.

There he was finally, his brother looked just as he remembered except he looked happier somehow, Tyrion noticed the young boy Jaime was speaking to, no not speaking to joking with, both were laughing happily, a pang of jealousy went straight to his heart. Who was this boy who could make his brother laugh so?, He watched as they finally stopped and got off the horses, his uncle Gerion smiling and patting the boy on the back as they made their way over to him.

“Casterly Rock is your’s my Lord.” Kevan said in a booming voice.

“Uncle, it’s good to be home.” he heard Jaime reply before he saw his brother moving towards him.

“Brother, it’s good to see you.”

“Tyrion.” Jaime smiled a beaming smile before bending down and throwing his arms around him, he whispered into his ear “I’ve missed you brother, I’ve missed you so much.”

Tyrion felt his heart expand in his chest, he had always been closest with Jaime, he and uncle Gerion were the only ones who openly disapproved of how his father treated him and both always went out of they’re way to let him know that small though he might be, he was as much of a lion as either of them.

“Aunt Genna.” he heard his brother say as he moved to embrace his aunt, he had always been more closed off with his emotions and Tyrion wondered if the death of his father was the reason for his sudden change. As he noticed the young boy nervously watching he again wondered who he was and why he was here, he looked northern to Tyrion’s eyes but what would his brother be doing with a northern boy.

“Friend’s it’s good to be home, I shall endeavor to be as good as Lord of Casterly Rock as my father and vow that we shall all prosper under my stewardship.”

  
They walked inside and headed to the hall of heroes to pay their respects, Jaime, Kevan and Gerion leading the way as Aunt Genna had been asked by Jaime to find suitable accommodation on the family wing for his new page. Jon Snow he said the boys name was and to say Tyrion was intrigued would be an understatement, a new page was to be expected, it to be a northern bastard was shocking as was rooming him in the family wing, but finding out whose bastard he was proved to be the biggest shock of all.

“Who’s is the young boy?” his uncle Kevan asked.

“Jon.”

“Jon?” his uncle questioned.

“Yes, Jon Snow my new page.”

“You took a bastard as a page.”

“I took a boy as my page, which side of the sheets he was born on is irrelevant.”

“But he’s a bastard.”

“A Lord’s bastard, he’s Eddard Stark's natural son.”

Tyrion watched as his uncle looked at Jaime incredulously he had to admit he felt the same, although the reality of the boys birth was only part of the reason.

“Jaime, you can’t have a bastard as your page no matter who his father is. You’re the lord of Casterly Rock, the warden of the west, your not a kings guard anymore, you can’t just do as you like, you have responsibilities.”

“I beg to differ with you uncle, it’s because I’m lord I can in fact do as I like, what was it father would say, what does a lion care about the opinions of sheep.”

“Jaime, that was different you are not your father.”

“Thankfully so.”

Kevan looked ready to burst, Tyrion watched as his other uncle rolled his eyes before stepping in to diffuse the tension.

“We can discuss this later, we’re here to pay our respects, we should do so respectfully.” Gerion grumpily said as he moved to Kevan’s side.

The four of them walked in silence until they reached the large golden doors of the hall of hero’s. he had been down here only twice since his father’s body had been interred, each time his feelings had been difficult to quantify, he was sad he knew that but a part of him an almost larger part if he was being truthful with himself, felt nothing at all.

“Why did you take so long to return, we had planned to do a large service when the remains arrived expecting that you would return with them.” Kevan moved towards the sarcophagus with an almost reverential look In his eyes.

“The king invited me to Winterfell, I felt it would be unwise to refuse him.”

“He would have understood.”

“He’s a fat, stupid man, what he understands doesn’t concern me, but appearances are necessary.”

He watched as Jaime placed his hand on the stone, rubbing it tenderly but it was the look in his eyes that caught Tyrion’s attention, he didn’t look sad, far from it he almost looked happy, no that wasn’t it, what was that look?.

“Uncles if I may have a moment with my brother alone.”

Both his uncles nodded and left at Jaime’s request, he stood there watching as they left before Jaime came over to him and knelt down grabbing him in another tight embrace. Tyrion could feel the tears begin to pool in his eyes, this was all he ever wanted a family that loved him, they stayed like that for a few minutes until Jaime finally let him go.

“Come little brother we have much to discuss.”

“Do we?”

“Of course we do, your new role for one.”

“My new?”

“Your new role, as the castellan of Casterly Rock.”

“What….but uncle Kevan.”

“Will have his own important duties, but who better than to serve as my castellan than the cleverest brother a man could ever hope to have.”

Jaime sighed as they left his solar, his solar, it felt strange considering it was practically where his father had lived for most of his life. Tywin would spend hours in here, doing god knows what, was it here he planned the Rains of Castermere, here he wrote the orders to kill Elia and her children, the thought made him want to vomit. Looking around the room it began to feel claustrophobic, the lion sculptures, the tableau's, the gold all of it threatened to overwhelm him, he had to get out, he had to clear his mind and he knew exactly how to do it.

He walked down the hallway to where Jon’s room’s where, he had specifically asked for Jon to be given the best available rooms in the family wing and was pleased to see they had indeed done so, as he entered he saw him standing there a dumbfounded look on his face as he took it all in, after a few minute’s he coughed to alert Jon he was there.

“Eh, My Lord, I…I….This is a mistake right?”

“No, no mistake Jon, these are your rooms for as long as your staying here.”

“But they can’t be, this has to be a mistake.”

Jaime laughed at the boy’s confusion, he didn’t mean to but it was just funny to him, a king thinking an above average room was more than he deserved, the laugh petered out quickly though when he thought of the reason why, that damn trout.

“Jon, trust me these rooms aren’t even that special, besides you’re my page now, I need you to be close to my own rooms and these were the only ones available.” Jaime grimaced as he said the words, but it was the best he could do for now, it wasn’t like he could tell him the truth, yet.

“Now, how about we have a little spar before dinner?”

Jon’s face lit up and they headed down to the training area, no doubt they’d soon attract a crowd, people eager to see the boy Jaime had decided to take under his wing, to see how worthy he was. Uncle Gerion would probably turn up, ready to take the piss as always, but he was an honest man and Jaime knew if it was just Jon’s parentage and not his talent that blinded him then Gerion would question him.

  
“Move Jon, quicker than that, to the side, now back again, again that’s it, that’s the way.” Jaime had beamed at him as he followed his directions.

“The lad’s got some talent I’ll give you that.” Gerion had said as he watched Jon spar with one of the older boys, just as he did he saw Jon give a stunning riposte that forced the older boy to falter, within second’s he had yielded.

“A lot of talent.”

Jon had sparred for almost two hours, almost one of it entirely with Jaime, he was surprised how many people were watching but then realized off course they’d be eager to see their Lord, but he noticed some had their attention on him. So he pushed through his tiredness and tried to listen to Jaime’s running instructions. When he had been asked to spar against some of the recruits he had been nervous, but Jaime just nodded and touched his shoulder.

Show them Jon, show them who you’ll be Jaime had said and he did, he beat most of them with only the ones too strong or too old managing to put him down, he had bumps and bruises from where some of the hits had landed, but seeing the pride on Jaime’s face made the pain hurt a little less.

Jon felt happier than he had in a long time, the journey, the places he had seen had been amazing, but it was nothing compared to the Rock itself. The castle was carved out of the mountain, it soared into the air further than Jon could see, to get to the main castle they had to take a lift which was an experience in itself. As if that wasn’t enough to excite the boy’s imagination, the sounds that echoed through the cliffs below were incredible, thunderous noises that in Jon’s fevered imagination sounded like lion’s or even dragons roaring, hear me roar indeed he thought as he readied himself for bed.

The people he had met were friendly, if not a little suspicious, Kevan and Genna were polite but barely paid him attention, Gerion was funny and didn’t seem to take things seriously, he hadn’t really spent much time with Tyrion and was looking forward to do so, Jaime’s stories of his little brother had intrigued him, but as usual it was Jaime he was happiest to spend time with. Their spar had been fun, he’d tried some of the things Jaime had taught him and one or two had come off really well especially against the other boys he’d sparred against.

  
Tyrion sat at the table beside Jaime, the two laughing and joking and reliving old times, the night had been moving along really well, when he decided to ask the thing he’d been thinking about most of the day, just why was Ned Stark’s bastard squiring or paging or whatever the hell he was doing for Jaime.

“So brother, why the hell did you pick a northern bastard to be your page?” Tyrion asked noticing immediately the way his brother grimaced at the word bastard.

“Jon’s a very talented lad.”

“Still a bastard though.” Tyrion couldn’t help himself he wanted to push Jaime to see if he might open up.

“What he is doesn’t matter, it’s who he is that counts.”

“Ah, you mean because he’s a Stark bastard”

“No, I mean because he has potential to be a great man, potential that some would rather let wither under the yoke of being a bastard.”

Tyrion was about to say something else but when he saw the look on Jaime’s face he decided not to, he’d provoked him by calling the lad a bastard for some reason and while he wanted to know what the reason really was, he didn’t want to do it at the cost of annoying his brother, he’d only just got him back after all.

“You really think that highly of the lad?”

“Aye, I do brother.”

“Then I shall endeavor to be his friend.” Tyrion said as Jaime smiled at him, he’d figure it out eventually and it would be nice to have an actual friend, so it was a win win for him, besides it made his brother happy, which in Tyrion’s mind was worth anything.

  
Tyrion walked into the hall to break his fast, he grabbed a plate of burned black bacon and a mug of hot mulled wine and made his way over to the table where his Uncle Gerion was currently regaling Jon in some grand tale or another, judging by the look on the boy’s face he was lapping it up, but then he and Jaime had been the same every time Gerion told a story.

“Ah, finally decided to grace us with your presence have you.” he heard his uncle’s voice as he sat down.

“Why Uncle, you know better than anyone I’m not a morning person.”

“Allow me to introduce young master Snow, to you.”

“Jon, Jon Snow my lord.” Jon said holding his hand out.

“Tyrion, it’s just Tyrion.” he smiled at the boy trying to make him comfortable, it worked as the boy gave him a small smile back.

“And how are you finding the rock, Jon?”

“It’s different, I’ve never seen a castle built into the mountain before and the sounds, they’re amazing.” the boy enthusiastically said.

“Then perhaps after we break our fast I could show you around.”

“Thank you my lord.”

“Tyrion, Jon, just Tyrion.”

“Ok Tyrion.“ Jon said with a smile.

After they broke their fast Gerion left to visit Joy and Tyrion and Jon began their tour around the rock, he showed him the stables that his father had been so proud of, the armory which perked Jon’s interest, the Maester’s rooms which Jon remarked were larger than Luwin’s at Winterfell, they walked along the corridors to the golden galley where it’s gilded walls and golden ornaments had the boy’s mouth open in awe.

Once they’d toured most of the upper parts Tyrion took Jon down to the vaults showing him where once they kept actual Lions and getting a smile from the boy before he finally took him to the stone garden, the rock’s godswood.

“I didn’t think you’d have a weirwood tree here.” Jon said the delight evident in his face even though the tree was tiny compared to the one in Winterfell.

“My father….always refused to allow it to be torn down, although we follow the seven.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, Tyrion.”

“No matter.”

Their tour over Tyrion and Jon headed back to the training area, Tyrion decided to stay and watch the boy spar with Gerion and was surprised to see just how good he was, small and young obviously but the talent was there no doubt, he wondered briefly if this was the reason Jaime had taken him under his wing but quickly dismissed it. There was something else about the boy, something beneath the surface, something he would find out, but he was glad to spend time with Jon either way, the truth was he found he liked the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a visit around the various kingdoms to check in with the other players. I hope to put two chapters up weekly from now on and they will start to get longer,


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Westeros and beyond news travels of the death of the old lion and the rise of the new and his bastard page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not chronological, the events are taking place over a number of months at differing times.

**Winterfell.**

Ned felt frustrated, it had been almost a year since Jaime Lannister had taken Jon away and while he’d received a couple of ravens, the news had been sparse, he barely got the most basic of details.

_ Father, I am well, the rock is an amazing place, _

_The people are treating me well and my training is coming along._

_ Jaime has me sparring with the older boys and I’m holding my own._

_ How is everyone? Is Robb still keeping up his training? _

_Has Arya started to speak yet?_

_ Does Sansa still like ribbons?_

_ I miss them all so much, you too father,_

_ Love your son. Jon_.

_ Father._

_ I received your raven, It gladdens me to hear that you are all well,_

_ I’m doing fine, I’ve started my lessons with Maester Creylen, they’re really insistent he‘s teaching me languages like high Valyrian and teaching me about all about the southern houses._

_ My other training has come along really well, I’m even learning to play the harp, _

_Tyrion and I have paid a number of visits to Lannisport and he’s shown me how the city trades with others._

_ I hope everyone is well there, please give my love to Robb, Sansa, Arya and baby Bran._

_ Love Your son, Jon._

Ned didn’t know how to feel reading the letters, it was good of course that Jon was learning things and it seemed he was thriving now he left Winterfell, but the things he was learning concerned him, trade, high Valyrian, southern politics and the damn harp, just what the hell was Lannister playing at.

“Ned.” his wife’s voice called as she entered the solar.

“Ah, you are here.”

“hmmm, oh sorry Cat, is there something wrong?”

“No, it’s just Robb was about to take his archery lessons and I know you like to watch.”

“Oh sorry, I was lost there for a minute, why don’t I put these away and we can go together.”

Ned noticed the grimace on his wife’s face when she saw what he’d been reading, she pursed her lips as if to say something but then obviously thought better of it, no doubt she’d been ready to make some complaint about Jon, even though he was no longer here it still didn’t seem to be enough for her, out of sight out of mind was not in Cat’s vocabulary, he sighed as he placed the letters away.

“Shall we.”

“Of course my Lord.”

** Pentos.**

Illyrio read the letter with great interest, Tywin Lannister was dead, the great lion no more and he couldn’t help but smile, he motioned to the Lyseni girl and she poured the wine as he waited for his guest. He disliked Connington immensely but needs must and he was needed to keep Young Griff safe, he knew the man would enjoy the news of the lion’s demise but for Illyrio the only satisfaction he took from it was that it would make things easier.

Jon walked through the gates of the manse, he had left the shy maid near Ghoyan Drohe as it was the closest point to Pentos and he didn’t wish to be away from Aegon for too long, but the note from the magister had said the news was important so he had rushed here and was tired from the journey, he followed the dark haired slave that was Illyrio’s housekeeper and made his way into the courtyard to find Illyrio waiting and as usual eating.

“Come, my friend, you must be famished from your journey.”

“I’m fine, magister, what’s so important you take me away from my duties?”

“News Griff, news from Westeros.”

Jon felt his heart beat faster, had the usurper fallen, did the damn Iron Born get him, surely not, but the smile on Illyrio’s face meant something big had happened, he sat down and nodded to the Lyseni for something to drink, the girl moved quickly and gracefully, filling his glass and also a plate with fruit and cheese just in case he was hungry. He abhorred slavery but at times like these he saw the benefits over the paid servants of his homeland, efficiency really was easier to instill when the consequences were severe.

“So, what is this news?” he asked gruffly.

“Tywin Lannister is dead.”

Jon almost choked on his wine, while not as good as if it had been the usurper himself this was probably the best news he had heard since he found out that Aegon lived. Tywin’s betrayal was the worst of all of them, oh Stark, Arryn. Tully and Baratheon were all guilty and would pay dearly but what the Lannister’s did was unforgivable.

“How?”

“He was killed during the fighting on Harlaw against the Iron Born, some men snuck into his camp and caught the old lion unawares, he killed two of them but it was no use, they gutted him and would have took his head but the alarm was raised."

Jon did something he rarely did he laughed, loudly and for a long time he just laughed.

** Highgarden**.

Olenna looked out on the spread for her granddaughter’s name day celebrations, like with most things Mace had his hand’s in it was elaborate, overly so Olenna thought considering the girl was just reaching her seventh name day but sometimes it wasn’t worth fighting with her fool of a son. She looked over to her grandsons, Willas was talking with Garlan about the upcoming Lannisport tourney a tourney to celebrate the victory over the Greyjoy’s and as a memorial to Tywin, she almost smiled at the thought that the old lion was dead.

Without the lion guiding them the Lannister’s would find their influence dwindling, oh Cersei may be queen and their would be Lannister blood on the throne but Jaime Lannister cared more for swords than politics and would be too dumb to block whatever moves Olenna made. She noticed her granddaughter entering the room, her eyes wide as she saw the large spread of sweet deserts and pastries they’d laid out for her.

“Happy name day my love.” Alerie said as she walked with her daughter to the high table.

“Is this all for me mama?”

“Well we should probably share some with your friends shouldn’t we.” Alerie smiled at the over eager girl.

Olenna watched as they moved to where Mace was grinning like a fool, at times she couldn’t believe that he was her son, if she had been a man she’d never have believed that he could be from her loins, alas she knew unfortunately that he was most definitely hers. She saw Loras enter with his friend, their closeness seemed odd, perhaps something to worry about later she thought, before Margaery came over to show her some trinket or other that Willas and Garlan had given her.

“Look grandmamma, isn’t it lovely.”

“It’s beautiful my dear, just like you.”

“Would you like my present now or later my sweet girl?”

“Later, grandmamma, it’ll be better that way.”

“Of course my dear.”

Olenna smiled as Margaery turned to her friends and walked to where her aunt’s and uncles sat,, the girl charmed the room with ease sure it was her name day and of course she’d be the center of attention but Margaery had something special, something intangible and it drew people to her. Olenna motioned to her bodyguards left and right and began her own working of the room.

Margaery made her way to her grandmother’s solar, the party had been fun but it dragged on and on, her father really did know how to celebrate she thought as she saw her grandmother giant bodyguards standing guard, Erryk and Arryk were their names but her grandmother called them left and right and it never failed to get a smile from her. She knocked on the door and entered as she was bid, the room itself was large and nothing like her father’s, where his was full of gold trimmings and paintings, her grandmothers was simpler, much more imposing especially the dark wood of the large desk that occupied the room, her grandmother would hold court there but for more intimate meetings she would use the small sitting room which was where Margaery found her.

“Grandmamma.”

“Come here my sweet child, Did you enjoy your celebration?”

“Yes grandmamma, it was fun, but tiring.”

“Well we know who’s to blame for that don’t we.”

“Father” Margaery said before they both laughed together.

“Indeed, now come here and let me give you your presents.”

“Present’s grandmamma?”

Olenna took the two small packages from the table to her left and handed them to her granddaughter, one practical and one simply because she felt the girl deserved an extra one, she watched as Margaery opened the packages a look of confusion on her sweet face. The first present was a small gold necklace adorned with tiny rubies shaped into roses, she noticed the smile that lit up her face before she quickly opened the second.

The book was small but precise, it was Maester Argyss’s history of the fall of great houses, she watched as Margaery immediately began to look through the book and couldn’t help to smile to see her eagerness to read it.

“This is wonderful, grandmamma, absolutely wonderful.” Margaery said before hugging her tightly.

“I knew you’d like it dear.”

Olenna smiled at her granddaughter, she was everything she hoped she’d be, clever, charming, witty with a keen mind that she wished to develop, she’d make a great queen one day and Olenna would do everything in her power to ensure she sat the throne, she raised her wine glass and looked at the girl.

“Growing Strong.”

“Growing Strong, grandmother.”

** Bravos.**

Ser Willem lay in the bed, he was dying and he knew it and yet that wasn’t what he feared, it was the fate of the princess and king that weighed heaviest on his heart, he had tried his best, done everything he could to ensure their safety and comfort and for almost seven years he had been successful, but the sickness had come on too quickly and he hadn’t been able to set things in motion for when he was gone.

He took little comfort in the news that had reached him, Tywin Lannister was dead killed by a damn reaver but he hoped the old lion suffered, he deserved it for his monstrous actions, to kill the children that way. Apparently his son Jaime was no warden of the west and even thinking of the man forced bile into his throat, Aerys may have deserved to die but an oath is an oath and a kings guard killing a king deserved to rot in the seven hells.

The little princess sat at the edge of the bed and Willem hated to see the fear in her eyes, it would be up to her brother now to protect her and he hoped he’d done a good job in teaching the boy and the glimpses of Aerys he’d seen in him where just the mistaken remembrances of an old man.

“Ser Willem.” the little voice said.

“Princess, oh my sweet princess, you should not be here.”

“But you are poorly Ser Willem and it’s the job of a princess to make you better.”

“Thank you my princess, thank you.” he coughed and spluttered and held her hand tightly.

“Where is the king?.”

“The servants are arguing with him, I don’t know what’s going on.” her voice cracked as she looked to the door.

“You must stick together princess, you and the king, you’re the last of your family.”

He watched as the little girl nodded before his coughing came on again, he knew it was time and it tore his heart to think he’d failed.

“Go find your brother, my sweet princess, together you’ll be safe.”

She got up from the bed and kissed him on the cheek before running from the room, his coughing got worse and his breath harder to find, he gripped the sheet tightly and coughed feeling the blood as it dripped down his face and with his final breath he besieged the gods.

“Protect her, I beg you.”

** Kings Landing**.

The small council meeting dragged on and on, the king’s return hadn’t lessened the load any and Jon grimaced at the directives, a tourney of course he wanted a damn tourney, he wanted one to celebrate the most minor events and beating the Greyjoy’s wasn’t minor. But the cost as usual was what bothered Jon, the gold would need to come from somewhere and he hoped that the new Lord of Casterly Rock was as accommodating as the old.

Perhaps he should bring Lysa’s friend from Gulltown to court, the boy had a way with numbers, he’d managed to turn the port’s finances around significantly and then increased them massively, plus it would please his wife to have her young friend close in court, with how busy he was he had been neglecting his wife, yes he thought, he send a raven to young Petyr as soon as he could.

He looked around the room and wished he was elsewhere, being Robert’s hand was a time consuming affair especially considering Robert’s aversion to actually ruling, oh he’d lead troops into battle and feast and throw tourneys to his hearts content but rule, actually take an interest in the daily workings of the realm, no that was beneath the man.

“So another tourney is it?” Stannis said in his usual grumpy tone.

“It’s what the king want’s.” Jon replied.

He watched as Stannis frowned his teeth grinding even more than usual, Varys sat there the same blank expression on his face he always had when he held no interest in the things they discussed, although Jon noticed something else on the eunuch’s face and couldn’t quite place it, he was just about to call an end to the meeting when surprisingly Pycelle spoke up.

“My lords, I received a raven from Casterly Rock earlier, from Lord Jaime, it seems that he intends to thrown his own tourney at Lannisport in memory of his father and to also celebrate the victory over the Iron Born.”

Jon looked at the man incredulously, they had been going round and round about this damn tourney for the past week and this fool hadn’t bothered to mention the damn Lannister’s were holding their own, he was about to berate the man before suddenly it hit him, they could kill two birds with one stone, the king would get his tourney and the Lannister’s would pay for it, ok it would have to be in Lannisport but the king would go along with it, as long as he gave him a reason.

“Very good Grand Maester, I shall need to send a raven to Lord Lannister when we’re done here.”

“Of course Lord Hand,”

He noticed the smug smile on Pycelle’s face and dearly wished to wipe it off but he thought better of it as Varys began to speak.

“I hear Lord Jaime has taken on a new page.” he tittered.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Stannis asked irritably.

“Well it’s who the new page is that’s interesting.”

“Identifying pages, is that what the master of whispers is busy with?”

“My Lord Stannis, when said page happens to be the bastard of Winterfell, my birds begin to sing.”

Jon coughed, did he hear that right, had Ned allowed his bastard to be Jaime Lannister’s page, surely this was wrong, a mistake, Ned would never place his son with a Lannister, this was strange, he’d have taken the boy if asked or surely a banner man of Ned’s.

“Are you sure about that Lord Varys.” he asked.

“I’m certain Lord Hand, the king and he travelled for a while before they went in their separate directions.”

“Robert knew of this?”

“I would expect so my Lord.”

Later that day he entered the king’s quarters, the room was a mess and Robert was sitting alone he thanked the gods for that having spent too many times waiting while the king sent his ladies away, Robert was drinking though and Jon sighed nothing he could say would change the man it seemed.

“Your Grace.”

“Ah, Jon come sit, have a drink.”

“No, I’m fine your grace.”

“Ah piss on that Jon, it’s just the two of us none of that your grace bullshit.”

“Of course Robert.”

“Now that’s better, so what brings you here, did you organize the tourney?”

“Well about that, it seems Jaime Lannister is throwing a tourney.”

“Damn the Lannister’s, it’s my tourney, I won the damn war.”

“Of course you did Robert, but Jaime wants to throw one in memory of his father.”

“Well let him, two tourneys are better than one.”

“Robert, we can’t afford a tourney, however.” Jon quickly added seeing the anger begin to build on Robert’s face “If the Lannister’s thrown one and are paying for it, then you as guest of honour would still be the most important person there.”

“But it won’t be mine, Jon it’ll be theirs.”

Jon almost grimaced at the petulance of the man, still a boy really, he wanted what he wanted and if someone else had it then he wanted it more he thought before quickly shaking those thoughts from his head.

“We’ll need to go anyway Robert, the man was your goodfather and you’ll have to show your respects.”

“Dammit Jon, would it not be easier for them just to pay and have it here?”

“It would, but this is in Tywin’s memory it must be in Lannisport.”

“Fine, then I’ll go, I suppose the Queen and her damn wheelhouse will need to accompany us.”

Jon sighed, sometimes the sheer lack of empathy Robert could show staggered him, he had raised him better than that, raising him and Ned was the proudest thing he had even done yet only one of them had been raised a good man.

“It’s her father Robert.”

“Fine, fine.” the king said as he took another swallow of his drink, Jon turned and left unable to spend time with the man he considered his son.

** Varys**.

The whispers his little birds had brought him concerned him greatly, Ser Willem was ill, maybe dying, he wondered if perhaps he and Illyrio should move their plans up. Without protection the prince and princess were vulnerable and if anything should happen to them then it could set them back years. He wrote out his note and dressed to walk to the port, he would send his friend a letter and await the response, there was little else he could do from here.

Walking through the streets of King’s Landing Varys cut a strange figure, the beard and shaggy hair along with the rough nature of his clothes made him out to be a weary traveller or a man of limited means but his walk despite his best efforts still made him out to be a noble. He moved as quickly as he could and entered into the side streets, feeling much more comfortable walking and working in the shadows he soon arrived at the tavern.

“Hello old friend.” he spoke as he moved to the table in the back.

“Ah, my good friend, Alliyris it is good to see you again.” the large stocky man said to him, Varys had lost count of how many different names he’d used over the years.

“I have a message for our friend in Pentos.”

“Of course my friend, my captain sails on the morrow.”

“Good good and you are well Ikyrs?”

“Alliyris I am as well as can be, we have earned good coin on this trip and no trouble and the ale here is most pleasant.”

“For your troubles should they ever arrive,” Varys said tossing the small pouch to the man before handing over the letter.

“This will help my friend as always, be well.”

“You too.”

Varys quickly left the tavern, in his business it didn’t bear well to stick in the one place too much, as he waked back to the Red Keep he considered the other piece of news that was on his mind. Jaime Lannister’s new page was not normally something he’d consider intriguing but said page being Jon Snow perked his interest, just why would Ned Stark let his son page for a Lannister, the issue confounded him the whole journey back to his rooms, he’d need to set his little birds a task it seems.

** Cersei Lannister.**

Cersei was annoyed well that was an understatement she was furious and had been ever since the fat oaf had returned from dealing with the damn Iron Born, the fact that he hadn’t wiped them from the face of the earth once her father had fallen had caused no end of vases to be broken in both her and the fat oaf’s quarters. When she had heard the news she had been stunned surely it was a lie, a cruel joke, her father was invincible, a lion, everyone bowed to lions, but he had fallen and he was gone.

She then hoped to speak to Jaime when he returned, surely with their father gone they could be together again, they were destined, two parts of the same whole and yet in what had been her greatest moment of triumph when she finally became what she was born to be he had abandoned her.

_ “We’re supposed to be, we belong together.”_

_ “No, we don’t, we never did.”_

_ “You love me Jaime. I’m the only woman you’ll ever love.” _

_“Perhaps, but I’ll never love you again.” _

_“Why, because of the damn dragonspawn.” _

_“They were children Cersei, children.” _

Just thinking back on it flamed her fury and she looked around for something to throw, not finding anything she instead poured another glass of wine and stewed in her anger, It had been a mistake to tell him she knew of Father’s plans she knew that now, but she had expected he’d get over it in time, how wrong she’d been, he refused her time and time again, she had other lovers of course but it was supposed to be the two of them against the world, it was supposed to be their children, not just hers.

She loved Joffrey more than anything, he was her golden prince, her special baby boy, but he was supposed to be hers and Jaime’s and instead he had to seduce her damn uncle, Tygett was a good lover though and eager to share her bed once he saw her naked, but Jaime he wasn’t and it hurt her every time she looked at Joff to know what could have been.

“Your Grace, is their anything you need,” the young girl asked.

“No go, begone.”

She watched the girl scurry from the room and went right back to her wine, she heard her husbands footsteps outside the door and swallowed and quickly filled another glass, hopefully she’d be drunk enough before he took her.

As she woke the next morning her head felt heavy, the fool had barely managed to stay erect and she’d finished him with her hand as she had countless times before, she would bear him no children that was what Maggy had told her, six and ten for him and three for her, she had convinced herself then they’d be Jaime’s but Joff hadn’t and it confused and annoyed her.

“Your Grace.”

“Your Grace.”

Her handmaidens entered and quickly got her bath ready, after they washed and dressed her she went to break her fast hoping her husband was elsewhere, she was lucky finding only Joffrey and his sworn dog in the small family hall, Blount was outside and she was glad of it, she disliked the way the man looked at her, as if she’d ever with a common guard.

“Mother.”

“My sweet boy.” she kissed his cheek and sat down breaking her fast on fruit and washing it down with some Dornish Sour.

“Your Grace, the Grand Maester is her to see you.” Blount said while not discreetly staring at her cleavage.

“Send him in.”

She watched as the old fool staggered and stumbled into the room, she wondered if he really believed anyone both this mummer’s act of his, but as he began to speak she instead felt her heart begin to quicken.

“Your Grace, I have a letter from Casterly Rock addressed to you.”

“Hand it here.” her impatience beginning to show.

Pycelle handed her the letter and seemed to wish to hang around, she had no wish to spend anymore time than necessary with the old fool so dismissed him, eager to read the missive, had Jaime wrote to her, was he missing her as much as she missed him, perhaps a visit home was required. Disappointedly she read the letter to find that they were having a tourney in memory of father, a damn tourney, they wrote to her for a tourney, who did they think she was Robert.

She tore the letter up and threw it on the table, reaching over for her glass she drank it in one gulp before refilling it, she was about to do the same to the second when a thought came to her, one that quickly made her smile, as she looked at Joffrey who seemed confused her smile grew bigger, three children the witch had said and she only had one, she could do nothing about that but the second.

“Joff my love, we’re going to go visit your uncle.”


	7. Journeys and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lords of the realm make their way to the tourney while Jon finds a little joy in his world.

The last few moons had flown in for Jon, he’d been kept busy with lessons, sparring and with his work as a page for Jaime, surprisingly he found that most of this included attending Jaime in meetings and while he occasionally filled glasses of wine or got refreshments for the guests he usually spent the meeting standing by Jaime’s shoulder while Jaime held court. Today though he was given a free day, Jaime would do this every so often just give him a day to explore the rock, speak to people, read or whatever he wanted, Jaime said he needed to enjoy things as much as he needed his lessons.

The lessons he took were completely different than the one’s he had taken in Winterfell, here he learned about running a castle, about trade, he learned about the houses of the kingdoms and their relationships to each other and who their banner men where, the lessons which confused him the most were when Jaime instructed him to learn High Valyrian and the harp.

_“Why do I need these my lord?” _

_“You need to be well rounded Jon, it can’t all be facts and figures or warfare and fighting, a man needs to be cultured also.” _

_“But the harp my lord?”_

_ “What’s wrong with the harp Jon? A good bard would have all the ladies of the land swooning.”_

_ “I’m a bastard my lord, no lady will swoon for a bastard.”_

_ “Jon, if only you knew, let me let you in on a little secret, while some will care which side of the sheets your born on, others will not, your deeds, your accomplishments that’ll be what defines you, not whether your noble or trueborn.” _

_“Do you understand Jon?” Jaime asked_

_ “I think so my lord.”_

_ “Good then the harp it’ll be my young friend and I expect good things from you.” _

So Jon had taken his lessons and found to his shock that the harp came as easy to him as swordplay, now just a few moons into the lessons and he could play most of the songs he knew and some he hadn’t ever heard of, he’d even started messing around with notes and making his own songs up, none were any good he thought but he felt relaxed when playing almost as if a sense of peace came over him.

He walked down the hall hoping to find Tyrion, they had become fast friends, the older mans wit and intelligence sparking something in Jon, it was because of Tyrion that he found himself taking books from the Rock’s library and reading at night, something he had never done in north.

_ “A mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone, if it’s to keep it’s edge, that is why I read so much”_ Tyrion had said and Jon couldn’t help agree with him, he found that he enjoyed reading and the discussions and debates he had with Tyrion about some of what he read had brought the two even closer. As he reached Tyrion’s room though he was disappointed to find it empty, he thought about going looking for him but he heard a muffled sound of crying and headed in that direction instead.

The room he entered was some sort of a nursery, there on the ground was a little blond girl, she couldn’t have been more than two name days old and she was sitting on her own sobbing, Jon moved over to the girl and sat down beside her, she looked at him her green eyes filled with tears but her sobbing had stopped.

“Hello.”

“My name is Jon.”

“Yon,” she said softly through her sniffles.

“Yes Jon, are you hungry?”

“No, play, Yon Play.”

“You want me to play with you?”

The girl nodded enthusiastically, Jon looked around the room finally finding some stuffed lions and some dolls, he moved to go over to them but the young girl grabbed his arm “No, Yon stay.”. He smiled at her and reached his hand out to her, she looked at him confused before taking his hand and they both went over to where the stuffed toys were.

“Grrr,” he said as he moved the lion towards her, the little girl laughing now.

“Grrr I’m a lion.”

“No Yon, no lie on, Yon.” She giggled at him as she backed away so he picked up a doll and handed it to her noticing the smile she gave get even bigger.

“What’s her name?” he asked.

“Yon."

"No that’s my name, what’s dollies name?”

“Yoy.”

“You want to call the dolly Joy.” he said as the girl nodded vigorously.

“Is that your name?”

He pointed at her “Joy,” she nodded before she pointed at him “Yon.” she laughed.

The two played for almost an hour before the maid entered the room, he noticed Joy’s expression change from happy to sad almost immediately.

“I’m sorry my lord, I just stepped out for a moment.“ the maid said clearly not expecting anyone to be here.

“I’ve been here an hour, your lying.”

“I..I..I’m sorry my lord.”

“It’s fine, I’ll look after Joy until her father gets here, you’ll no longer be required.”

“Please my lord, I needs this job, my family, this is all we.”

“You can work somewhere else in the castle, but you’ll no longer be left in charge of a babe you can’t take care of.”

“Thank you my lord, thank you so much.” the girl said before running from the room.

Jon turned back to Joy to notice her smile was back on her face, he picked up the lion again and watched as she squealed as he moved towards her, the two of them played around before he heard a rumble come from her stomach.

“You hungry?”

“Yon.”

“Yep Jon will take you for some food little one.”

He stood up and offered her his hand as she took it though he lifted her up and swung her around, the giggles he got for it stirred something in his heart. He carried the girl and made his way down to the kitchen noticing the stares he got from some of the servants and guards on the way, he continuously spoke to her as they walked and by the time they reached the kitchen she was resting her head on his shoulder.

“I came to get some food for young Joy here.” he said to the small dark haired cook.

“Of course my lord, right away.”

“Ehmm, I don’t really know what she eats though?”

“That’s fine my lord, I usually prepare Joy’s meals myself, I know what the young miss likes.”

Jon sat down at the small table, he tried to put Joy in the seat beside him but the little girl clung to him so eventually he sat her on his lap and began to feed her the meal the cook had prepared, it was nothing fancy just some soft fruits mashed together, but the girl seemed to really enjoy it, although she was messy and Jon found himself covered in as much of the meal as she had eaten.

“Ah there you are, I heard someone had stolen my child and ran off with her, never did I think it would be you Master Snow.” Jon worriedly turned to see Gerion’s smiling face.

“I’m sorry my lord, it was just she was, I.”

“Papa.”

“Hello my little angel, coming to papa.”

“No papa, Yon.”

“Yon?”

“Yon” Joy emphatically said before Gerion smiled at them both before he began to speak to Jon.

“Jon I’m not mad at you, confused, not mad, care to explain?”

“Of course my lord, I was walking past the nursery and I heard a sound and when I entered Joy was alone and upset, so I sat with her, we played and then the maid came back. I dismissed her and played some more with Joy before she got hungry and we came down here.”

“Why did you dismiss the maid Jon?”

“I,,,she wasn’t looking after Joy my lord, I was there for a long while and Joy was on her own, when she came back Joy didn’t seem to want to be in her company so I stayed and sent her away.”

“I’ll have that girl’s job, she was supposed to look after my daughter not abandon her.”

“My lord, please don’t do that, I promised the girl she’d be reassigned, she can work elsewhere, don’t let her go.” “

Very well Jon, but I’m doing this for you not her.”

“Thank you my lord.”

After finishing the rest of the meal with Gerion constantly calling Jon the best nursemaid ever much to his annoyance, the three of them got up and left the room, Joy holding her arms out for Jon to carry her, As they walked to the nursery Jon could feel the little girl begin to nap on his shoulder, he looked to her father to see him looking at him with what looked like gratitude on his face.

“It seems like my angel’s ready for her sleep Master Snow, you must have worn her out, just how many games were the two of you playing today?” Gerion asked loving the redness on Jon’s face.

“I don’t know my lord, a lot.”

“Well thank you Jon, she seems happier than I’ve seen her in a long time.”

The two entered the room and Gerion helped Jon put Joy to bed, kissing the little girl on the head as he laid her down.

“Night night Angel.”

“Ni Ni papa.”

“Ni Ni Yon.”

“Night Night Joy.”

Joy was asleep before they even left the room, the smile on her face only made her look more like her father who was wearing the exact same smile, they walked down the hall together silently before they reached Jon’s room.

“Jon, I want to thank you for today, you didn’t need to do that but you did and I won’t forget it.”

“I enjoyed myself my lord, she’s very precious.”

“Aye, that she is.”

“Ehmm my lord, I…if it’s no bother, I…would it be ok if I visited her again?”

“Jon you don’t have to.”

“No my lord I’d like to, if it’s ok with you that is.”

“Aye lad, it’s more than ok.”

“Thank you my lord.”

“No lad, thank you, you have no idea what this means to me, but thank you all the same."

Jon went to sleep tired that night, the little girl had worn him out, but he’d had so much fun, it made him think of his little sister back in Winterfell, would he have been allowed to spend time with her or would she like Sansa be taken away from him as soon as her mother or the septa had noticed him. He resolved to spend as much time with Joy as he could, like him she was motherless and a bastard although in her case her father seemed to only want what’s best for her.

Jaime sat at his desk listening to his uncle tell him about Jon spending his time with his niece, it reinforced everything he thought about the young man, after the first day Gerion had found him Jon had made time to visit Joy daily, he’d played with her, read to her, took her for her meals, the little girl had even been taken around the castle by Jon and the excitement on her face when anyone saw them together was something most people commented on. It had made Jon a lifelong friend of his uncle, more so because the boy did it not to curry favor but because it made both his and the girls days brighter.

But they had important things to discuss and as his uncle finished they waited for Tyrion, Kevan and Jon to arrive. Jaime had never seen the benefit of a page before, but having someone to send for people was something he found very useful especially when that person was Jon, the boy was dutiful to a fault. Ask him to do something and quicker than you could think he’d be off on whatever errand he’d sent him on, how the boy managed to fit as much into his days as he did was an enigma to Jaime.

“My lord.” Jon said entering the room Tyrion and Kevan beside him.

“Uncle, Brother, come sit we have much to discuss, Jon wine if you will.”

“Well brother what’s so important?”

“Indeed my Lord, I was just getting ready to ride to Lannisport.” Kevan quickly added.

Jaime had made Kevan overseer of Lannisport, it wasn’t the equivalent of being castellan of Casterly Rock if anything his uncle had more duties and responsibility, he had originally planned to leave Kevan as he was and have Tyrion oversee Lannisport but if Tyrion was to be lord one day then he needed to run the rock. After Jon poured the wine he retreated behind Jaime standing in his usual place at this right shoulder, Kevan especially had disagreed with this but Jaime had held firm, this was how it would be and he’d accept no arguments otherwise.

“Gentlemen, I intend for a tourney to be held in Lannisport in four moons time, the largest tournament that we’ve ever held.”

“A tournament, what’s the damn use of a tournament” Kevan asked irritation clear in his voice.

“This particular one is important, it’s in memory of my father.” Jaime said noticing Kevan’s expression immediately change.

“Oh of course, I’ll begin preparations immediately, we should endeavor to make sure everyone important attends, the king, the queen all the Lord Paramount’s and the members of the great houses, it’s what my brother deserves.” Kevan said completely on board now.

“Of Course uncle, we’ll need to spend a lot of money on this both in prizes and in making sure it’s the spectacle it needs to be.” Jaime said before looking to Tyrion.

“Well it wouldn’t be a Lannister tournament without lots of gold now would it.” Tyrion said before Gerion interjected.

“You know you won’t be able to compete my lord.”

“I know uncle, I’m the host, but that’s fine my page will be competing for me.”

“What.” Jon said in a shocked voice from behind him.

“Oh it’s not like that Jon, I intend to have a squires and pages tournament as part of the festivities, under 12’s in a series of one on one duels.”

“My lord, the boy is only 7 name days,” his uncle Kevan said.

“And he already beats most of our young recruits, Kevan,” Gerion said a smile on his face.

He watched as Jon stood there, the look on his face changing from shock to something else, he saw the pride that his uncles words had instilled in him but that was quickly replaced by a look of determination.

“Very well then, you all will need to work together on this.” Jaime said before dismissing the others.

“Jon a word please.”

“Yes my Lord.”

“This tournament is a big opportunity Jon, you have 4 moons to train hard, I have faith in you lad, but you’ll be up against older boys, so there’s no pressure on you, just do your best that’s all I ask.”

“I will my lord, you can be certain of that.”

**Lannisport, a few weeks later.**

As Tyrion looked out at the ground for the upcoming tournament he felt a sense of pride, Jaime had practically given him full reign of the preparations and he promised he wouldn’t disappoint. He had brought Jon and a small escort with him to oversee the work, the tiltyard and the pavilions were both coming along really well which only left the dueling arena to be completed. The idea behind it was a strange one to Tyrion, usually there were melees, but Jaime had insisted on a separate space for duels, his brother was particularly excited for the squire duel that Jon would compete in.

Tyrion had to admit the boy had talent, but to compete against older squires and wannabe knights was a bit too much to expect from a seven name day old boy, even if Jaime had restricted it to 12 name days or below. But his brother insisted and Tyrion could sense how important it was to him, so he drew up plans and the arena itself would allow for an uninterrupted views down to the dueling square in the center.

“Well Jon what do you think?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it Tyrion, it’s unbelievable, how have you managed to get so much done so quickly?”

“Lots of gold Jon, lots of gold.”

“Is there much left to be done?”

“It’s mostly making sure that it looks good, the major work is nearly done, we need to organize stalls and places for food and drink but most of the heavy lifting is done.”

The two walked and Tyrion noticed the waves he and Jon got from the workers and the people of Lannisport, it was odd to him, he’d always been received politely to his face but this was different ever since Jaime had come back he’d been allowed to help improve the port, his uncle Kevan was in charge but it was Tyrion who came up with a lot of the plans. He and Jon had been regular visitors to the town over the last few weeks and word had spread about the young lord and his brother’s page.

As they headed towards the small tavern where they liked to eat his cousin came rushing up to him, Lancel was an annoying little shit who Kevan had only named as his squire because Jaime had done so with Jon, unlike Jon thought Lancel had made no effort to learn and thought his position allowed him liberties which it did not.

“Ah Lancel what brings you here?”

“My father wishes to speak to you.” the boy sneered at him.

“Well it’ll have to wait, my companions and I were just about to eat, isn’t that right Jon.”

“Ehmm, perhaps we can meet with Lord Kevan first my lord?”

“At least the bastard knows his place.” Lancel mockingly said.

“Careful, Lancel, remember what my brother did to the last squire who spoke out of turn.” Tyrion watched as the boy shuddered, an unlucky squire had been heard calling Jon and Joy bastards when they were walking around the castle, when Jaime heard he personally took the boy outside for a spar, it was brutal and since then no one had the nerve to speak that way where it could be overheard.

“Whatever Imp.” the sneering boy said before leaving.

“What an idiot.” Jon said as they walked into the tavern.

After finishing their meal and after Jon paid for the meal of a couple of very grateful workers, they left and headed to Kevan’s offices in the trade district of Lannisport, Tyrion was looking forward to getting back to the rock so hoped whatever his uncle wanted him for wasn’t too time consuming. The building that housed the Lannister offices was as expected large and imposing, his uncles office itself was on the ground floor which Tyrion was grateful for.

They entered the building and made their way to the office, the guard knocked and his uncle bid them enter, as usual his uncle frowned seeing Jon with him, but Jaime wouldn’t accept him being sent away from meetings if he was around and Tyrion felt likewise. He sat down and Jon nodded to his uncle before moving to the wine and pouring Tyrion a glass, he then moved and stood over Tyrion’s right shoulder exactly as he always did with Jaime.

“So uncle, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It’s this damn tournament Tyrion, do you have any idea how much this is costing?”

“I know exactly uncle, without prize money we’ve spent 93,000 gold dragons, Jaime intends to spend another 150, 000 in prizes and refreshments so by the tine we‘re finished this will cost near enough 300,000.”

“Exactly Tyrion almost 300.000 gold dragons for a damn tournament.”

“It’s not a simple tournament though is it uncle, it’s father’s memorial.”

“My brother would never have approved these building works Jaime insists on.”

“No perhaps not, but Jaime is lord now and his word is law, besides have you any idea how much we stand to make from this tournament.”

“Make, what the hell are you talking about Tyrion, we’re spending money not making it.”

“Jon if you will, the list in your pocket.”

“Here my lord,” Jon said and went to had Tyrion a piece of paper.

“No you read it Jon.” the boy looked at him and Tyrion nodded.

“Armour sales 25,000, horse rentals and stabling 30,000, port taxes 55.000, license fees 75.000, night-time entertainment 50,000, gambling and sundries 50,000, miscellaneous 75,000 giving a grand total of 360,000 gold dragons.”

“Miscellaneous, licenses, gambling and night-time activities, which are what exactly by the way.”

“I think young Jon her means brothels uncle” Tyrion said trying to keep from laughing both at the embarrassment of Jon’s face and the annoyance on his uncles.

“How do we make money from brothels? His uncle asked.

“We charge them a business fee the same as we do any other business in Lannisport, they’re eager to pay it since we’ll ensure like any other business they’re offered the same protections.”

“You’ll turn Lannisport into a refuge for whore mongers.”

“Uncle, that’s exactly what a tournament is, now if that’s all myself and my companions are keen to return to the rock.”

“Yes, very well, I’ll have Lancel show you out.”

“No it’s fine uncle we know the way, come on Jon lets go, I’m sure my cousin awaits the return of her favorite storyteller.”

** The gold road.**

Cersei sat in her wheelhouse Joffrey sitting opposite, they had been traveling along the gold road for weeks and she was tired of sleeping in the wheelhouse, but when asked to share the king’s tents she had said they weren’t good enough for a queen, let alone a lioness like her. Thankfully though they were nearing their first Castle and riders had been sent to inform them of their kings arrival. House Lydden was a proud and noble house and one of her family’s most Leal banner men, though the castle itself was more functional than luxurious Cersei would relish spending a night indoors.

“My queen, we shall need to leave the wheelhouse to enter Deep Den.” Ser Barristan said as he knocked on the door.

“Surely not Ser Barristan, how are we to get there?”

“We need to ride off the gold road my queen, the kings given orders to have your horse prepared.”

Cersei was apoplectic, this was a joke, what kind of savages didn’t build their roads up to allow a wheelhouse to use it, now she was expected to arrive by horse, where was her litter, was it not brought with them, Robert would hear of this, the indignity of it. She almost refused to leave the wheelhouse, but in the end necessity trumped pique and she and Joffrey accompanied Ser Barristan to where the horsea were waiting. Her oaf of a husband sat on his destrier, only a fool like him would ride a damn warhorse outside of battle, her own grey mare was saddled and Ser Barristan awaited permission to help her mount.

“My Queen.”

She nodded at the man and he helped her up, she sat there side saddle a scowl on her face and looked to see her husband smile, she wished to rip the damn thing off his face but instead she just glowered at him and they began to ride towards the castle, After a few minutes which to Cersei felt like hours they arrived, she allowed Ser Barristan to help her dismount and together with Robert, the kings guards and their accompaniment they walked to where the castles residents where already down on one knee.

“Deep Den is yours your Grace.” Lord Lyman said to the king.

“Rise my Lord, it’s been a long journey and we’re in need of sustenance.”

“Of course your grace, we have your rooms prepared and there will be a feast tonight in your and her graces honor.”

“Good, it’s a fine castle you have here my lord, wouldn’t be easy to take in a siege.”

“No your grace, Deep Den would not fall, I guarantee that.”

“Good, good man.” the king said before walking away.

“Your grace it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Lord Lyman said as he bowed before her.

“Indeed Lord Lyman, it’s good to see a Leal Westerlands man.”

“I was always loyal to your father and now I swore my oaths to your brother your grace.”

“My family and myself remember those loyal to us my lord and we reward them.”

She watched as the older mans eyes lit up, her father had thought her that men were easy to get on your side, fear or reward usually did the trick but as a woman she learned that there was another way to get what she wished from men. She nodded to the man and presented Joffrey as the crown prince he was before along with Ser Barristan and the ladies lord Lyman motioned to she headed to her rooms.

The feast that night was extravagant and as usual lost on her oaf of a husband, the food was plentiful, rich and sumptuous and after eating food prepared on the road a welcome respite, the wine she was served was of the very best quality. Her husband was carrying on in his usual manner, groping serving girls and swallowing drinks like they were water, the captain of Lord Lyman’s guards had caught Cersei’s attention though and she had flirted with the man most of the night. His muscular body and tight dark hair stirred something in her and she could feel the heat pooling at her core, but she tried her best to douse the flames, she was close, within the week she would be home and he would be there, she squeezed her thighs together and remembered what it had been like, how they fit together, how they would once more, soon Jaime she thought as she drank her wine.

** Crakehall**.

Olenna sat in comfortable silence at the high table, her son was being his usual oafish self and she could see the strongboar roll his eyes while his father Lord Roland simply nodded along to her sons buffoonery. Down at the lower tables her grandchildren sat with the younger members of the castle’s residents, Garlan and Loras were entertaining the boys with tales of swords and the upcoming tournament no doubt but as usual it was her granddaughter who was the center of attention.

Margaery had practically the whole table captivated, the boys while listening to her grandsons kept looking at her and the girls had already started copying her mannerisms, no doubt by the time they returned to the castle they’d be copying her hair and how she dressed Olenna thought and grinned. Alerie was doing a good job of keeping Lady Crakehall engaged and a part of Olenna felt bad that Willas had remained at Highgarden, but his injured leg didn’t allow for comfortable traveling.

Comfort had been sorely lacking on this journey, the had traveled the ocean road and stayed in tents, luckily the weather kept fine, but at her age staying in tents was not something she’d recommend, thankfully they had decided to stay at Oak Heart for a couple of days before moving on.

“Grand mamma, are you well?” her granddaughters voice pulled her from her contemplation's.

“Of course my dear, just a little tired, I shall probably head to bed soon.”

“If your sure Grand mamma, I could come with you, we could read if you’d like?”

“No my dear enjoy the feast, it’ll be another moon until the next one, just don’t wear yourself out.” she smiled at Margaery as her granddaughter turned and headed back to the table.

Olenna nodded to her guards left and right and bid goodnight to her host and her son and good daughter citing age, she made her way to her quarters glad of the chance to think in silence,, the tourney was an interesting opportunity, she’d get the chance to get the measure of the strength of the new lord of the Westerlands and also a chance to begin her groundwork with the king. Her Margaery would be queen that was for certain and it would start with this tournament.

They left the next day, traveling again was annoying but the weather had held and they would make good time, there was only one more major castle between them and Lannisport but they would not be stopping there. There was no way on earth Olenna would have her family stay in the halls of Gregor Clegane's keep, even traveling close to the castle gave her jitters which is why she insisted on such a large escort.

After a couple of weeks of traveling the town of Lannisport was spotted in the distance, Olenna sighed and prepared herself, the game of thrones was about to begin.

** Casterly Rock.**

Jon sat at the edge of the bed, the little girl looking up at him expectantly as he began the story.

“In a far away land, there lived a little princess, whose name was Joy.”

“Yoy.” the little girl exclaimed happily.

“Yes Joy her name was the same as yours.”

“The little princess had a friend, a wolf which she called.”

“Yon.”

He smiled at her as they plated the same game they always did, he had found when reading stories to Joy that while she liked them, she preferred the ones that she herself was in, so he had begun tailoring his stories so the girls name was always Joy, once he did that he found she always wanted the friends name to be Jon, she could be quite insistent so he gave in like he usually did where she was involved.

Quickly spending time with the little girl had become as important to him as sparring or his lessons, he had missed it one day as he had been late getting back from a trip to Lannisport with Tyrion and the girl had sobbed and it had taken him staying with her the whole of the next day to bring back her usual happy countenance.

“Joy and the wolf ran through the fields.”

“No.”

“”No.” he asked smiling.

“No, ride wolfy, wolfy like horsey,” she giggled.

“Fine, fine.”

“Joy sat on the wolfs back as he ran through the fields.

” “Yoy….” she laughed loudly.

Jon continued on with the story, the interruptions grew lesser and lesser and finally he noticed the girl’s eyes begin to close, so he got up and kissed her on the forehead.

“Night Night Joy.”

“NI Ni Yon.”

He left the room and walked down to his own down the corridor passing Gerion as he did so.

“She asleep.”

“Yeah she was tired out after today, still wanted her story though.”

“You spoil her Jon.”

“She deserves to be spoiled.”

“Aye lad that she does.”

“Good night Gerion.”

“You too Jon.”

He entered his room the tiredness hit him as soon as he sat down on the bed, luckily his duties would lessened over the next week with the tournament starting, Jaime wanted him to concentrate on that so he wouldn’t need to attend him as much although would still be expected to do so formally. He looked to the training sword which leaned against the wall, Jaime had ordered it to specific requirements and just looking at it confused Jon as much as it had when he’d handed it to him.

The blade was more slender than normal the hilt had been made to fit his hand, the measurements precise and the comfort of holding it made it almost feel like an extension of his arm, swinging the blade Jon noticed how much quicker it cut thorough the air, his swings were faster and his parries quicker when using it, his initial doubts had faded and he looked forward to see how it would stack up when used in the duels.

He took his clothes off and got into bed, tomorrow was an important day and he needed to be up early, sure he had met the king before, but tomorrow he’d be meeting the queen.


	8. Arrivals, Meetings and Nightime Encounters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Queen arrive and Jon meets some interesting people, meanwhile Jaime has to face his personal demons as a queen sets her sights on what is hers.

Jaime stood alongside his uncles and his brother, Jon as usual to his right side, they waited as the procession entered, the kings guard out front, Ser Barristan leading the way followed by the king and two more of his former brothers. The king looked uncomfortable on his horse and it made Jaime smirk, this fool spent years telling people if he’d have faced Ser Arthur he’d have beaten him just like Ned did and yet could barely sit his horse steady.

He grimaced when the wheelhouse came into view, she’d be inside he thought and knew that things would be uncomfortable for the duration of the tourney, before he could let his thoughts dwell he noticed Jon Arryn among the retinue which surprised him, although the Lord was a stickler for tradition and showing respect. Turning to those nearest to him he dropped to one knee as the others did the same.

“Casterly Rock is yours, your grace.”

“Rise Ki,,,Lord Jaime.”

“Thank you your grace.”

“Ah Gerion it’s good to see you my friend.” the king jovially said moving to his uncle.

“You too your Grace.” his uncle said with a bow.

“It should be an epic tourney don’t ya think your grace.”

“Aye, I do Gerion.”

“Lord Kevan.”

“Your Grace.”

“And you must be Tyrion,” the king said moving down to his brother.

“I am your grace.”

“Good Good.”

Jaime watched as the wheelhouse door opened, his sister exiting holding onto the hand of her son, Joffrey was every image his mother’s boy, his blond hair and green eyes reminded him of Tyrek his nephew, the Lannister gene obviously strong, he swallowed as she made her way over to him.

“My queen.” he said with an over exaggerated bow.

“Lord Jaime.” she replied a devious smirk appearing on her face as her eyes practically devoured him.

He noticed her look to his right and see Jon, the look quickly changing from predatory to something like disgust, he battled down his instincts and smiled at her forcing her to look back at him, her eyes glimmering in delight.

“My queen.” his uncle Kevan said his bow as exaggerated as Jaime’s was but seemingly more sincere.

“Uncle, it’s good to see you again.”

“You too my queen.” the toady voice of his uncle grated on him.

“Your Grace” Gerion’s voice was dripping with false courtesy, he and Cersei had never got on, his humorous ways and lack of seriousness always grated with his twin.

“Uncle.”

Finally she looked to Tyrion, the look she gave him made the one she’d given Jon earlier seem almost welcoming, disgust, contempt even downright hatred was on her face, before she had a chance to say anything though Jaime decided to say hello to his nephew.

“Greetings, your grace.”

“Uncle,” the small boy said without any sense of emotion whatsoever.

“How was your trip your grace.”

“Terrible uncle, the west lands are boring.”

“They are an acquired taste your grace.” The boy just looked at him, disinterest clear in his features as he took in his surroundings, Jaime couldn’t think of anything to keep the boys attention and truth be told he didn’t want to, he wasn’t his prince after all.

“Lord Jaime.” Jon Arryn’s voice called to him as he moved towards him.

“Lord Jon, it’s good to see you again.”

“Aye my lord, though perhaps it could have been under better circumstances, my condolences on your and your families loss.”

“I thank you my lord.”

“Perhaps we should move inside, I’m sure you and their graces have need of refreshing yourselves and I’ll have you shown to your rooms.”

“Of course my lord.”

“Is this, are you Ned’s boy.” Jon Arryn said looking to his right.

“I am my lord, Jon Snow.” Jon bowed while greeting the old lord.

“Well met, Jon Snow, I was your father’s foster father for many years.”

“Aye, father spoke fondly of you Lord Jon, it seems I was named for you as well.”

“Ned honours me, I look forward to seeing more of you young Jon.”

Jaime turned to the rest of the group and gave them a nod to signal they should go inside, he and Jon walked to where the king and queen were standing and began their journey inside the castle, the queens look alternating between glowering at Jon and trying to mentally undress Jaime.

“Ah, Ned’s lad, how you finding the rock snow?” the king asked after noticing Jon.

“It’s wonderful your grace.”

“It’s not Winterfell though, you must be missing the north and your father?”

“Aye your grace, but Lord Jaime and his family have been very kind.”

“Good, looking forward to the tourney are you, seeing all those knights fighting raises the blood and who knows in a few years it’ll be you yourself taking part, ehh lad.”

“Aye your grace, I’m looking forward to competing.”

“Competing?” the king looked at both Jon and Jaime confusedly.

“Surely the lad’s too young to compete Kingslayer.”

“No your grace, we’re doing something different this year, a squires duelling tournament for those under 12.” Jaime said not correcting the kings use of the moniker he hated.

“Why would you do that, Lord Jaime?” the king asked genuine interest on his features now.

“These boys we train your grace, they’re the future, they’re the ones who’ll fight long after we cannot, so lets see them compete, lets give them something to show their talent, something to aspire to before they’re old enough to compete in the lists themselves.”

The king nodded along, intrigued by the idea and if it meant more fighting then it was something he’d definitely be interested in, but the thoughts of young boys weapons in hands disturbed him, surely the danger was real.

“It’ll be tourney swords of course your grace, not live steel.”

“Ah, well then I’m all for it, good luck lad, I’m sure you’ll do your father proud.”

“I have no doubt he will your grace.” Jaime said smirking at Jon.

Cersei glowered through the whole exchange Jaime noticed and her looks to Jon intensified, as they reached the lift though she seemed to relax and turned to smile at him, he shuddered, there was a time when a smile from his sister would cause his breeches to grow tight, not it just repulsed him.

The feast that night was a raucous affair, the king was in great spirits, the idea of seeing men fighting always stirred his blood and Tyrion watched as the man groped and ogled serving girls left and right. Tyrion sat at the high table along with his brother and uncles, far enough away from his sister to enjoy himself despite the glares she sent his way. Jon sat beside him at Jaime and Gerion’s insistence, the boy was basically family at this point, at least to certain members of the house.

His uncles family sat at a lower table and there was almost a competition going on between him and Jon to see who was getting the most glares, him from his sister or Jon from his uncle Kevan a few seats down and from Lancel at the lower table. It amused Tyrion no end as it seemed to make no difference to the boy whatsoever, a stark difference from how he’d been when he arrived and Tyrion felt a pang of pride that he had played a small part in that.

“You enjoying yourself Jon.”

“Aye, Tyrion though I notice your not drinking as much as usual.”

“I can’t Jon, if I do there’ll be none left for the king.” he motioned to where the king was swallowing a large tankard and the two of them laughed together, getting him an even bigger frown from his sister in return.

“He likes his drink all right.”

“Aye, that he does Jon.”

He looked on as Jon got up and headed towards where the king and queen and his brother were sitting, he was about to say something to call him back when his Uncle Gerion sat down beside him the ever present smile on his face looking a bit different this time and directed at Jon.

“Where’s he going?” Tyrion asked.

“Ah it’s about that time all right.”

“What time uncle?”

“Story time.”

Tyrion smiled as he watched Jon bid his farewells to the king and queen and to his brother and Lord Arryn, his uncle was right, it was about time for Joy’s story and there was nothing, not even a feast with a king that would keep Jon from that, he looked to his uncle as the boy left the room, yep Jon was family all right.

Cersei sat at the feast on the opposite side of her brother Lord Arryn to one side and her uncle Kevan to the other, they were engaged in their usual drivel and it was driving her mad, she should be sitting beside Jaime, she should be close enough to touch him, to feel him next to her and instead her she was with these two dolts. Her husband was being his usual oafish self which tonight was a good thing, it would make getting to Jaime easier if the fool was fucking serving wenches in his room.

She looked over the room, these were her subjects, her people and while they showed her deference, the way they looked at her brother annoyed her, she was who they should love, she was their queen. She hated them all, but as she looked down the table she saw the figure she hated most of all, the demon who killed her mother, the shame of her family, _‘Valonqar’_ a voice in her head said forcing her to shudder.

As she was thinking this the northern bastard her brother had seemingly adopted made his way to the front of the table, the impertinence of the boy, daring to address his betters, he should be whipped, she looked closer at the boy something familiar about him, she knew he was Ned Stark’s bastard but it wasn’t that it was something else.

“Your Grace, Your grace, my lords” the boy said.

“Ah young snow, what is it lad?” her husband moved his head from between the bosom he’d been nuzzling.

“I came to bid you a goodnight your grace and you to your grace.” he bowed looking from her husband to her.

“And you too my lords.”

“Aye good night to you lad.” Jon Arryn said a smile on his face.

“Good night Jon.” her brother said his look foreign to her.

“What a well behaved lad, not like what they say about bastards, but then he is Ned’s lad” Jon Arryn said as the king nodded.

“Is he coming along well Lord Jaime?” Jon asked her brother.

“Aye, my lord, Jon will surprise everyone in a few years mark my words.”

“Good, Good to see the lad doing well, Ned deserves it” the king said before continuing his debauchery.

As the feast ended Jaime made his way to his quarters, the king had been well into his cups and he was glad he’d hired two whores to serve as his serving girls for the feast, his servants were servants and servants only and needed to be treated accordingly and having a fat oaf grope them wasn’t part of their job description. Luckily Tyrion knew exactly the ladies for the job and as usual his brother delivered, he entered his room and began to disrobe.

All in all today had gone well, he’d managed to steer clear of his sister and kept the king and his retinue entertained, Jon had been well received with both the king and Lord Arryn seemingly happy with the lad, he had been surprised when Jon left so early but the boy knew his manners and said his farewell to the king earning himself some plaudits from those assembled, others had not been as polite. His nephew was a nightmare three name days old and already full of self importance and disdain.

Jaime placed his clothes on the dresser and walked naked into his sleeping area, a large bed and small table all the furniture he liked in this room, too many years in the White Sword Tower probably the reason behind his aversion to comforts. As he moved his covers he heard a squeal and a small moan, no, no, she wouldn’t he thought his heart racing in his chest.

“Jaime, what took you so long.”

The covers fell to the floor revealing her laying there in all her naked glory, her blond hair laid out across the pillows, her firm breasts rising and falling quickly, his gaze traveled down to where her legs were parted the soft golden curls at the junction of her thighs already damp with moisture, her fingers slowing moving rhythmically as she moaned.

“Come to bed brother it’s been so long, I’ve missed you.”

Jaime looked around the room and found her clothes crumpled on the ground, he picked the dress up and threw it at her, the shock of it hitting her stalling her actions, she looked up at him hurt clear in her eyes before suddenly the fury hit her.

“You dare reject me, I’m your queen, you belong to me.”

“Get out, get out now or so help me.”Jaime angrily said.

“You’ll what?” she asked defiantly.

“I’ll drag you naked down the halls to your husbands room, tell him the what you’ve done, how do you think he’ll react?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Jaime moved towards her his hand shooting forward to grab her hair before she moved quickly back, she looked to him her eyes full of fury and hate but as she got dressed she began to cry the tears falling down her face.

“Jaime, Jaime my love we belong together can’t you see, we were supposed to be together.”

“We'll never be together Cersei, never.”

He left the room and quickly got dressed before heading out down the corridor, he walked as fast as he dared and very soon he was at the door to the feasting hall, as he entered he heard voices, his uncle Gerion and brother were there along with Jon who had obviously been unable to sleep.

“Ah Jaime come join us, we were just telling Jon here about the time you and Tyrion got lost in the vaults.”

“We didn’t get lost Gerion, Jaime and I were playing hide and seek.”

“Tyrion it’s not hide and seek if no one’s looking for you.” Gerion said causing all three of them to laugh.

Jaime smiled and sat down, Jon immediately poured him a drink which he emptied causing the boy to frown before he poured him another, this one he sipped quietly as the stories continued, he knew he’d need to get some sleep soon, tomorrow would be a busy day, the Tyrell’s and Tully’s were arriving along with the rest of the Lords of the vale, but he’d stay for a while perhaps by the time they all went to bed he’d actually be able to sleep without the image of her in his bed.

Daven Lannister was drunk, no scratch that he was more than drunk, he stumbled down the hall trying to find his room when he bumped into a blond crying girl, no this was no girl this was a woman, a very beautiful woman.

“Are you okay?”

“He doesn’t want me, why doesn’t he want me, am I not attractive.”

“Who, who doesn’t want you, whoever he is the man is a fool, your beautiful, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” a line to be sure but it was the best he could do in his drunken state.

“You, you think I’m beautiful?”

“You are very beautiful my lady.”

“You want me don’t you?” she said as she moved closer to him.

Daven could feel his cock harden in his breeches, he was glad he wasn’t that drunk he thought as he pulled the woman into a kiss and maneuvered her towards his room, he felt her hands touch him through his clothes and all he wanted was to be naked and inside her as quickly as possible.

“Aye, I want you.”

** Lannisport.**

Olenna was glad the journey was over, she was tired and in need of a good bath and some wine and refreshments served on a proper table and not in a tent, a part of her was miffed that they wouldn’t be staying at Casterly Rock itself, but she was comforted by the fact that a large residence had been made available to them. As they travelled through the town she noticed the arrangements that had been made, Lannisport had always been impressive but here it seemed transformed.

Pavilion’s as far as the eye could see, merchant’s tents overflowing with merchandise, the tiltyard in the distance looked far bigger than the one in King’s Landing and the seating behind and around it was equally impressive. But one thing seemed out of place to her, a small domed arena with one side open and three sides made up of seating was built to the left of the tiltyard, what it’s use could be confounded her.

She watched as a group of horsemen approached them, a number of them clearly guards but the three at the front were obviously important, she noticed the tall graceful figure of a blond man who could only be a Lannister beside him rode two small boys, one had dark hair while the others was a dirty blond, as they got closer though the blonds features became clearer, not a boy then, a dwarf, the imp of Casterly Rock.

“Greetings Lord Mace, my Lords and Ladies, I welcome you to Lannisport.”

“Well met Lord Jaime, may we pass and do the introductions once we’re all on our feet.”

“Indeed my lord, I’ve just come to escort you to your accommodations.”

“How gracious of you Lord Jaime.”

“Think nothing of it my lord, you are honored guests and men of your importance deserve no less.”

She watched as her idiot son blew up like the puffer fish he most resembled, apparently Lord Jaime knew something of the game after all, her gaze was drawn to the two others with him, the dwarf was nothing like she expected, stories of his grotesqueness were legendary yet to Olenna’s wizened gaze he simply looked like s slightly overgrown boy, his companion was altogether different, dark black hair and grey eyes, so this was the Stark bastard, what was the name again, oh never mind she thought.

They rode through the town before coming to a large house with a huge courtyard, the people began to dismount and Olenna turned to her granddaughter and good daughter before they made their way from the wheelhouse. The house was impressive, large and imposing and worthy of her family she thought as she moved towards where her son and Lord Jaime were talking, at least he didn’t try to slight them.

“Mother, may I present Lord Jaime.”

“My lady it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Is it now?” she said raising her eyebrow.

“Why of course, what’s better why settle for one queen when you can have two.” She looked at him before smiling noticing his gaze switching from her to her granddaughter, maybe not such a fool after all she thought as he motioned to his two companions.

“My lady may I introduce my brother Lord Tyrion and my page Jon Snow”.

“Well met my lady” the dwarf said.

“Lady Olenna.” the boy said as he nodded his head in a courteous bow, she looked carefully at the lad, he hadn’t tried to kiss her hand knowing his station may give offense but he had courtesy and it seemed genuine to her.

“My lord, young snow.”

Garlan and Loras accompanied their mother over while her granddaughter walked over to her, she watched as Lord Jaime and his brother made their introductions to the boys and her good daughter while Jon Snow quickly engaged the two boys in talk about the tourney, grabbing their interest quite quickly with something he told them.

“And this must be Lady Margaery, the rose of Highgarden herself,” Lord Jaime said taking her granddaughters offered hand and placing a kiss upon it.

“Lord Jaime, a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Not all of it’s true I’m afraid, only the good stuff.” Jaime said causing a small laugh from Margaery.

“May I introduce my page Jon Snow.”

“Well met Lord Snow.” Margaery offered him her hand which he took and place a kiss on.

“Just Jon, My Lady.”

“Well then, Well met Just Jon.” her granddaughter giggled causing the young man to smile.

Olenna watched the exchange with an eagle eye, the boy smiled at her granddaughter and his features changed completely, he beamed and it was hard not to smile with him, his whole face lit up and she could see shades of the handsome man he’d become one day, she’d need to keep an eye on that one for sure, Tyrell women always had trouble resisting a handsome face, she herself was prove of that.

The meal they had that night was the best one they’d had since setting out on the long journey to the tourney, whoever had stocked the kitchens had done so incredibly well, fine arbor gold, the finest foods from the reach some of her favorite strawberry and lemon tarts were able to be made and the pastry and freshness surprised her.

Her grandmother was enjoying herself also she could tell, she was sipping wine and eating the various cheeses that had been delivered only that day, her father held court at the table speaking to the other lords of the reach that had already turned up, thankfully Lord Tarly hadn’t so far, the grim lord really knew had to drive the atmosphere from any room.

“So are you going to enter with me or what?”

“No Loras, I’m not, its for under 12 name days and I’ve just celebrated my 13th.”

“So they won’t know.”

“You expect me to lie?”

“No not lie, just don’t tell them.”

“NO, that’s not something a knight would do.”

She listened as her brothers argued about something or other, what where they talking about how could Loras enter anything he was too young, she needed to know what they were on about.

“What are you two arguing over?”

“We’re not arguing, we’re discussing.” Loras said his smug smile annoying her not for the first time.

“Ok discussing then?”

“Loras wants me to join up with him and fight in the tourney.”

“But your too young, you can’t fight in the tourney, think about Willas.” the worry clear in her voice.

“No sis, it’s not like that, there’s a squire and pages tourney, a set of duels, I’m entering and I wanted Garlan to enter too but he’s too old, so it’ll just be me representing the family and winning glory.”

She rolled her eyes at him and looked to Garlan, he looked eager to enter but he would never lie about his age, he was far too gallant for such a thing, a squires tourney though she’d never heard of such a thing.

“Where did you hear of this?”

“Jon told us, he’s entering and says most of the squires and pages of age will too especially when they here of the prizes.”

“You mean Jon Snow? he told you about this Loras, was that what your were all discussing so excitedly?”

“Yeah he’s Jaime Lannister’s page, or is it squire I’m not sure, but he gets trained by Jaime Lannister the lucky sod, anyway he told us that there’s a dueling tourney for squires and pages of less than 12 name days and the tourney has prizes, I hope I face him, if Jaime’s teaching him he must be good.”

“Prizes?”

“Apparently the semi finalists get 250 gold dragons each, the runner up 500 and the winner 1000.” Garlan said grumpily.

She nodded and looked at her brother, she knew the gold didn’t matter to him, the competition though he’d like nothing more than to face the others and test himself. Although he had said he had no plans to enter into tourneys unlike Loras who was living for the chance to do so, this was different though she could tell, for Garlan this would have been something he’d enjoy.

She almost reached over to give him a hug but he wouldn’t accept it and she didn’t want to embarrass him, so she just nodded sympathetically and thought about the tourney itself, it’d be interesting to see boys of her, Loras and Garlan’s age fight and she found herself looking forward to it, she’d be there to cheer Loras on, as she thought about it she remembered the smile the dark haired boy had given her earlier, she wondered if he’d be any good, Loras seemed to think so, well then now she had two people to cheer.

Jon Arryn walked from his rooms down to break his fast, he had slept better than he had in a long while, it seemed funny to him that Tywin Lannister’s home made him breathe more easily than King’s Landing. As he walked past a room he heard laughter and giggling, the door was open so he entered,

“No Yon, horsey go faster.” the little girl excitedly said.

“Like this princess.” the boy moved quicker the little girl shrieking as she held onto his shoulders.

“Yay, go horsey, go.”

Jon watched as his namesake played with the little girl her laughter growing louder and louder, he smiled as he looked at the two of them happy and oblivious to the problems of the world outside, the young man may have had his fathers look but the temperament was much different, were Ned was stoic and withdrawn his son seemed more outgoing and judging by the look on his face freer with his emotions, although Jon did remember his much straighter face when speaking to the king.

“Hello there Lad.” he said as the young man looked in his directions.

“Lord Jon, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you there.”

“No not Yon, you Yon.” the little girl said looking between the two of them.

“Aye Joy, he’s Jon too, Lord Jon.”

“No, you Yon,” she grabbed the boy tightly.

“I’m sorry my lord, Joy’s a little shy around new people.”

“No worries lad, and who is this little sweetheart?”

“This is Joy my Lord, Lord Gerion’s daughter.”

“Yoy.” a little voice said making the old lord laugh.

“It was nice meeting you Joy and seeing you again young Jon, enjoy the rest of the day.”

“You too my lord.”

If only that was possible he thought as he left the room and continued down to break his fast, Robert certainly wouldn’t be up this early and he hoped the queen wouldn’t be either, a simple quiet breakfast is what he wanted, the work of the realm could wait, he entered the room and saw Gerion and Tyrion Lannister were the only two people he recognized, so he helped himself to some water and made his way over to them.

“Good Morning Lord Jon.” Tyrion said before his uncle greeted him likewise.

“Lord Tyrion, Lord Gerion.” he sat down and waited for the serving girl to come to him, within seconds she had and he asked for some bread and fruit and warm milk, his body not conducive to a large meal in the morning.

“Did you sleep well my lord?” Tyrion asked.

“Indeed, very well thank you lord Tyrion.”

“Lord Gerion I met you daughter, a wonderful girl if you don’t mind me saying, she and young Jon Snow seem friendly?”

“Aye, that they are my lord, Joy’s taken quite a shine to young Jon and the boy indulges her, well spoils her really.”

“Good he seems to be settling in well?”

“Aye, that he is my lord, best decision my nephew ever made was making that young man his page.”

“Hmmm.”

“What was that my lord?”

“Oh nothing Lord Gerion, I was just thinking out loud, force of habit at my age I’m afraid.” he chuckled causing the others to laugh.

It would be a good match though, Jon and Joy two bastards of great houses, perhaps a keep somewhere could be arranged and if the two got on well together it’d be all for the best, something to think of once they got older, he'd have to clear it with Ned though, but that wouldn’t be a problem.

Jaime looked out at the assembled crowds, these last few weeks had been building up to this and he was pleased at the turnout, Tyrion and his uncles had done well, all the great houses were represented apart from the north, he had expected that Stark wouldn’t show but he could sense the disappointment in Jon that he hadn’t.

He was tired of the greetings though, the Tyrell’s had been fine but the Tully’s looked at him like they were better than him the damn fishes that they were, the Lords of the vale had always carried an air of superiority but at least they had something to be superior about, all the fishes had done was force marriages, although given their daughters were between them a bitter trout and a crazy one that was probably an achievement overall.

He looked to the King and Queen beside him and shuddered, that crazy bitch would be surely have been the death of him had he stuck with her, as he looked out to the crowd, his family sitting to his left and the great lords spread about the arena Jon handed him the proclamation.

“Your Graces, My lords and Ladies, Good People of Lannisport, the Westerlands and beyond, I bid you all welcome to the tourney of Lannisport.” the crowd cheered.

“My father fell fighting for his people and his king, he will be missed, gone but not forgotten.”

“TYWIN,TYWIN, TYWIN.” the crowd chanted, another of Tyrion’s good works.

“This tournament is in his honour and is in recognition of the great victory won by our King Robert the first of his Name.”

“Hail, Good King Robert.” the chants rang out, Tyrion really did know how to stoke a crowd he thought looking at his smirking brother.

“So without further ado, By your graces permission, Let the Games Begin.”

The cheers in the crowd were deafening and as Jaime sat down a large chant of Lord Jaime filled the air, he looked to his brother who shook his head and looked to Jon who just smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for the tourney to be a couple of chapters, brief introductions and onto the events, but both my trepidation at writing action and the flow of the story made that impossible.
> 
> The next chapter will begin the events, but the tourney itself will probably take at least 3 more chapters to finish, Hopefully people won't be too bored by then.


	9. A Rose, A Dragon and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime makes plans for the future while Jon has a chance meeting as the tourney begins.

Jon swung his sword against the training dummy, around him boys were practicing their moves and showing off their skills but Jon was simply building his endurance, using the heavier sword against the dummy like Jaime told him. His father had always said the reason he didn’t appear in tourney’s was so an opponent wouldn’t know what to expect, Jon took that advice to the heart, but since he would be fighting instead he underplayed his skills and didn’t show off like the other boys were doing.

He looked around the field at his potential competition there were some that stuck out immediately, the young Tyrell boy he’d met the day before Loras seemed quite skilled although Jon thought him a little extravagant in his moves. Lancel while being an idiot looked much better than he had expected, there was the two Royce boys Robar and Waymar, both skilled though the older one also had size on his side.

Jon finished up and walked past the Stormland squires, none really stuck out though there was no shortage of bravado coming from them, the Westerland squires were just as loud though some of these did at least have the talent to back it up, the Riverlanders didn’t interest him, sure they would provide competition but Jon preferred to keep away from them, suffering their liege’s daughter was enough.

“Ah Snow, care for a spar.” the jovial voice said pulling Jon from his thoughts.

“I’m afraid I must decline Lord Loras, I have somewhere I need to be.”

“Perhaps we’ll be drawn together then?”

“Well then I’ll wish you good fortune now shall I?” Jon cheekily replied.

“Ah, that’s the spirit, you too Jon, best of luck, perhaps we’ll stay apart until facing each other in the final.” Loras laughed and turned to practice with his brother.

Jon had to smile, never bet against a confident man was something he heard people say, but being too confident was as much a problem as not being confident enough. He walked over and placed his sword back among the others and made his way to where his guards were waiting. It was strange for Jon to find himself accompanied by guards, but it was something Jaime insisted on when he was outside the castle. Jon didn’t mind though, his guards Alyrs and Jors were hills, bastards just like him and they built up an instant camaraderie.

“Finished for the day Jon?” the taller Alyrs asked, his physique was impressive but it was the shorter Jors who Jon thought the more skilled of the two, he’d watched them spar and while Alyrs was no slouch Jors was much better.

“Aye, Alyrs you two eaten yet?”

“No Jon, it’s fine though we’re not hungry.” Jors replied.

“Well I am and it’s my treat, come on I’m sure an ale and some food would go down well.”

The two men smiled and all three of them made their way to the small tavern Jon preferred, the food was always delicious and the patrons had gotten used to Jon and had stopped making a fuss over Lord Jaime’s squire.

  
Jaime sat at his desk waiting for Tyrion and Gerion to arrive, Jon Arryn had asked for a meeting and he knew it was about funding the crown, something he no longer wished to do. His father had used their money to increase his influence at court, something to hold over the head of the stag and the fat king had taken the money like a pig takes swill. His sister wasn’t much better, the woman had never been refused anything by her father and she took the same approach now, luxury items imported at great cost and damn the expense.

“Brother.” Tyrion said as he entered Gerion following behind.

  
“Tyrion, Uncle, sit down, there is much we must discuss.”

“I intend to cut our contribution to the crown.” he said noticing the shock on both their faces.

“They already owe us nearly a million gold dragons, father was funding the crown at the rate of almost 250.000 a year not to mention the nearly 100.000 Cersei spends from the funds father gave her, this needs to stop.”

“I agree brother but it’ll cause problems both with our sister and the crown.”

“Damn our sister and damn the crown, I’m lord of the Westerlands not King’s Landing, we need to spend our money on projects here, the gold won’t last forever we must do something now before it’s too late.”

“You do realize who’ll fill the gap brother?

“Let the Tyrell’s waste their coin on the fat kings whimsy’s they won’t do it for long and when they realize that it’s a Stark he wants as his son’s bride they’ll cut their funding pretty fast.” his uncle said a large smile on his face.

“So brother what projects did you have in mind?

“Castermere.” Jaime said shocking them both, the mines were flooded but Jon had found a solution thanks to Tyrion’s encouragement to read.

“But how?.”

“Jon found it in one of those books you pointed him to, he called it a wind wheel, I’m not sure of the exact details but Maester Creylen assured me it could work, he has the drawings in his rooms if you want to take a look.”

Tyrion sat there dumbfounded, if they could remove the water from Castermere their mines would almost double overnight, this was huge, to think a seven name day old boy had possibly found the solution that his father could not, he laughed so loudly the others must have thought he had gone crazy.

“Are you okay, Tyrion?” his brother asked.

“What, yes I’m fine, I was just thinking how father would have reacted to Jon.”

“Speaking of Jon, I want you to attend a meeting with him later.”

“Oh and who are we meeting?”

“Ser Wylis Manderly, I want you to set up a trading agreement with the north, well with the Manderly’s at least, nothing huge just a foot in the door.”

“And you want me to bring Jon because he’s his liege lord’s son.”

“He also knows more about the north then either of us so he may see some opportunity we don’t.”

“Of course brother, I’ll have it set for after the archery.”

“Good, we’d better make our way to Lannisport, Jon’s already there, are you bringing Joy uncle?”

“Aye, Jon wants to show her around the horses and some of the stalls, today is the best day I don’t want her there when the melee or jousting starts.”

“What about the duelling?”

“Like I could let her miss her babysitters duels.” he said as they all laughed.

  
Daven Lannister was not feeling well, his drunken encounter had created a whole set of problems, problems that could end with him losing his head, the fact that he’d slept with his cousin was bad enough but that she was the queen was downright treasonous. What made it worse was it had happened another two times since, Daven never considered himself a weak man, sure he was cocky and arrogant like most youths, but he thought he was strong, but just thinking of his cousin’s naked body and the noises she made as they fucked was enough to make him hard and undo his resolve to never do it again.

“Are you okay brother?” his sister Cerenna asked.

“I’m fine sis, just thinking about the tourney.”

“You competing in the joust and melee or just one of them?”

“No, I’ll be in both, the prizes are way too good not to.”

His sister nodded along, 50,000 gold dragons to the winner of the joust, 25,000 to the runner up, 25.000 to the winner of the melee and 10.000 to the runner up along with 10.000 for the archery and then there was that squire’s tournament that had everyone excited, young boys competing with a 1.000 gold dragon prize, it was unheard of.

“What do you think about the squire’s competition?

“I thought it odd ad first sis, but then I heard how Jaime explained it to the king, these boys are the future, I’d have killed for the opportunity back when I was squiring, so I get it and I’m looking forward to see it?

“Any favorites?”

“Hmm, Ser Addam’s squire and Ser Lyle’s are both impressive young men, the young Tyrell is talented and the elder Royce is a dark horse.”

“What about Lord Jaime’s page?”

“Jon Snow?”

“Yeah surely if he’s trained by Lord Jaime he’d be among the favorites?”

He looked at his sister and shook his head, he’d watched the young man train and he showed very little talent, just swung away with what little strength he had, it had surprised him as he like his sister had expected more.

“No sis, he’ll be lucky to make it past the first round.”

Jon walked with Joy towards the large stabling area, the little girl mumbling excitedly about horsey’s all the way forcing Jon to walk with a contented smile on his face, his two guards behind him just shook their heads as he swung her hand as they walked making the girl giggle. Gerion and Tyrion had found him not long after he’d eaten and he was delighted to see Joy with them, he’d promised her he’d take her to see the horses and the hug she’d given him had brought a tear to his eye.

  
“Horsey’s Yon.” she pointed at the stables.

“Yes Joy, come lets go see them.”

“Yay, horsey’s I come.” she squealed.

The two guards just followed on trying not to laugh, as they reached the stables themselves Jon had to hold her hand even tighter as the excitement got to her, he lifted her up worried that if he didn’t she’d run off and get hurt.

“Wanna pet the horsey Joy?”

She nodded excitedly as he moved towards the small pony he’d picked out for her to pet, he held her tightly as her little hand brushed the horses back and moved her closer to the horse’s head. Nodding to Alyrs he signaled to the bag he’d given the man earlier and watched as he took a small apple out of it and handed it to him.

“Here Joy, lets feed the horsey/”

“Here horsey, din din time.” she laughed as the horse took the offered apple from Jon’s hand.

“My turn Yon. My feed horsey.”

He looked to Alyrs as the man took another small apple from the bag and handed it to him, carefully he placed it in Joy’s small hand and held her hand in his as he brought it to the horse’s mouth, as the horse took the apple the girl gave an excited squeal making Jon and the guards all laugh, before Jon heard a girlish giggle from behind him.

He turned to see Margaery Tyrell looking on her face lit up in a beaming smile as she watched Jon and Joy feed the pony.

“Lady Margaery, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were here.”

“That’s quite all right Lord Snow, I was just passing.”

“No, not sowww, Yon.” Joy exclaimed at the rose of Highgarden.

“Oh I’m sorry little miss, Yon it is then.” Margaery said with a delightful giggle.

“Yon,” the little girl said definitively.

“And who is this precious little angel?” Margaery asked.

“Lady Margaery, allow me the pleasure to introduce Lady Joy.” Jon decided to play at formality noticing that Margaery was grinning even more now.

“Yoy.”

“Ah Yon it seems you misspoke, it seems the lady’s name is Yoy.” Margaery laughed at the exchange.

“Aye, Yoy it is isn’t it little princess.”

The little girl just nodded and hugged him tighter and Margaery couldn’t help but smile at the sight, the boy seemed so at ease with the little girl that it reminded her of how Garlan and Willas used to be as she was growing up.

  
Tyrion waited outside the large tavern where most of the Vale, Riverlanders and the few Northmen had made their base for drinking and eating at the tourney, Jon was late which was unlike him and he considered sending one of his guards to find the boy before he saw him and his two guards come jogging towards him.

“Been busy Jon?”

“Sorry Tyrion, petting horses takes a lot of time especially when an excited young girl doesn’t want to leave.” Jon said his voice breathless from the hurrying he’d done to get her.

“No worries, my cousin enjoyed herself then did she?” Tyrion smiled at the two guards who nodded enthusiastically.

“Very much so.”

They made their way inside and took note of who was sitting with whom, the Vale lords sat together while the Riverlanders sat just behind them, the few Northern Lords though sat apart from them all in a small tight group at the back of the tavern. Tyrion could see Ser Wylis's large frame as the man ate with great abandon, he may not have ever met the man but Jon’s description of his walrus like father singled him out immediately. Beside him sat a gruff northerner his balding scalp a sharp contrast to his large black beard, his tunic was green and displayed a large black bear, a Mormont then, he thanked the gods for Jon’s insight.

Nodding to Jon and pointing over to the table they headed towards the northern men, Tyrion walking behind Jon and letting the boy take the lead in the introductions, figuring the northerner’s dislike of the south would be tempered by one of their own.

“Ser Wylis, Ser Jorah.” Jon said to the two men.

“My lord?” Wylis questioned looking carefully at Jon before recognition broke out on his face.

“Jon Snow?”

“Aye, Ser it is.”

“Sit down lad, move make room for young Snow and his friends.” the large knight beamed at him before nudging his companions.”

“May I introduce Lord Tyrion, Ser Wylis.”

“Well met my lord, please take a seat, a friend of young Snow is more than welcome at my table".

Tyrion sat down noticing the grim look the bear knight gave him, the others looked him up and down before turning away and continuing their meal, at the end of the table a small man watched him intently, his dark green hooded robe covering the sigil on his chest, Tyrion looked back down at him and noticed the sigil more clearly, three black water lilies on a field of purple, he nudged Jon to show him where he was looking.

Jon just nodded at him and took his seat beside him before calling a serving girl over and buying a round of drinks for the table which resulted in an immediate thawing of the looks from the rest of the northerners and a deeper frown from the bear knight. Tyrion noticed that Ser Wylis looked on with a proud expression on his face, obviously approving of Jon’s actions.

“So young Jon, how are you finding it here in the south?” Ser Wylis asked.

“Warm Ser, very warm.” Jon replied getting a large laugh from the big man and most of the others.

“Aye, tis that all right, doubt these southerners would do to well on a crisp northern morning.”

More laughs from the table ensued as the northerns started to talk among themselves, Tyrion decided to continue to let Jon take the lead, far better to sit and watch for now he thought.

“Your Father is well, Ser Wylis?”

“Aye, Jon he is, he’ll be pleased you asked.”

“Your father’s a good man, Ser.”

“That he is Jon, as is your own, I had thought he may join us?”

“Father doesn’t like to leave the north unless it’s vital.”

“True that, not a man for tourneys is Lord Eddard, well the north is well represented with both myself and Ser Jorah competing in the lists and young Jaygen in the archery.” Ser Wylis adeptly changed the subject noticing Jon’s face when his father’s absence was brought up.

“Ser Jorah, your families well I hope.”

“Aye, that they are Snow.” the man grumpily replied.

“So they treating you well up here Jon?” Wylis interjected looking suspiciously at Tyrion and the guards.

“Very well Ser, I’ve been more than fairly treated.” Jon said his smile answering more clearly than his words.

The conversation flowed as much as the ale, the atmosphere between the northerners and Tyrion and the guards quickly disappearing even the bear knight seemed to lighten up although the small man Tyrion noticed earlier still seemed to be watching intently. Tyrion caught him from the corner of his eye wondering why he was so suspicious of him before he noticed it wasn’t him he was looking at, it was Jon.

“Jon, the man at the end of the table, why does he look so intently?” Tyrion whispered as Jon looked at the man and smiled receiving one back.

“He’s a crannogman, one of Lord Reed’s banner man, a Fenn I think given the sigil, my father always said Lord Reed was his lealest man, so perhaps he’s just being extra vigilant.”

Tyrion nodded and after buying another round of drinks for the men he and Jon got up to make their leave, he watched as Jon passed a note to Ser Wylis, the fat knight quickly took it and put in in his pocket, they bid the men farewell and left the tavern.

  
The archery competition wasn’t the most exciting thing Gerion had ever seen, something the king obviously agreed on given his drunken state, he looked to see Cersei staring daggers at Jaime and almost smiled, some things don’t change he thought. Joy sat in his lap with Jon feeding her small pieces of mashed fruit surprisingly without making a mess.

He looked to see Jaime and Tyrion in conversation with Ser Addam and Lord Crakehall all but Tyrion keeping their eye on the archery, he himself would have left by now but he had gold on this, a lot of it and hoped Jon’s tip had been right.

“Put everything you can on Jaygen Fenn.” Jon had told him so he had almost a hundred gold dragons and he was almost beginning to doubt it as the Mallister lad was very talented as was the young man from the Stormlands, but Jon had told him that the Fell’s were the very best archers in all of Westeros so he placed his bet.

The first targets were simple enough, pretty much everyone made it through and the field only whittled out two from the 64 who started. The second one was only slightly harder, 20 paces wasn’t that difficult even Gerion could hit the target from there and he was a mediocre archer at best. It wasn’t until they reached 60 paces that things picked up.

“We now move onto 60 paces, with 22 archers remaining/“ the herald announced to a few cheers.

“Joy look at the arrows.” he heard Jon say.

“Allow’s Yon.”

“Yes Joy arrows, they go whoosh.”

“Whooooshhhhh.” his daughter exclaimed forcing a laugh from him and some of the people close to him, he noticed the young Tyrell girl sitting with her brother’s a few seats to their left was laughing and paying attention more to Joy than the competition.

“6 Archers eliminated, we move to 70 paces.” the herald’s voice rang out.

He paid more attention now, sixteen left to go and the Fenn was still there, he watched as the man hit the target dead center, the young Mallister squire doing the same, the storms land lad, a Swann he thought also matched the shot but very few more did.

“10 archers eliminated, the final six will move on to 90 paces.”

Gerion got excited now as did most of the crowd, he looked to see almost everyone was paying attention to the competition now, Joy was finished eating and Jon had taken her onto his own lap bouncing the girl softly up and down to her delight. Jaime and Addam were intently watching as even Tyrion’s apathy was replaced with interest, had he bet to, of course he had Gerion laughed,

The first man missed as did the second, the third was the young Mallister squire a rivers who hit the target, the next man was a short stocky man from the reach a squire for the Hightower’s he thought he missed also before young Swann took his aim and hit the target followed by the Fenn who hit it perfectly.

“Ladies and Gentlemen we’re down to the final 3, the distance is 100 paces.” the heralds voice shouted over the crowd.

“First up, Denys Rivers. Representing the Riverlands and Lord Mallister,” the young man stepped up and hit the target but in the outer edge to a groan followed by applause.

“Now Balon Swann representing the Stormnlands and House Swann.” he took his shot and finished closer that the river lands lad but still not close to the bull, again the crowd applauded.

“Lastly, representing the North and House Fell, Jaygen Fenn.”

He watched as the crannogman stepped to his spot, his breathing even and calm unlike Gerion’s own which was quick and shallow, the young man pulled back the string and let loose, Gerion watched the arrow fly in almost fevered anticipation.

“Whoooosh.” his daughter said making him turn and laugh at her.

“It’s a bull, dead center, we have our winner, My Lords and Ladies I give you Jaygen Fenn the winner of the Lannisport archery completion of 290 ac.”

The crowd cheered loudly and Gerion’s heart raced, he just looked at Jon who sat there with an annoying know it all grin on his face, he should never have thought him that he thought. He would have hugged the boy there and then but Joy was hogging him all to herself, instead he looked to see Tyrion wearing the same grin and wait was Jaime doing so as well, even Ser Addam and Lord Crakehall were grinning, had everyone bet on the archery, he just laughed out loud.

Cersei looked at her brother with fury in her eyes, he was sat there smiling and laughing with the men of the west while she was alone beside her drunken husband, she searched the crowd and saw her uncle sitting with the bastard, the boy holding her uncle’s bastard daughter and laughing along with the girl, it made her sick. She noticed Joffery had a bored look on his face and looked to the bastard again, that was the difference she thought breeding, her golden prince was how true bred children behaved, not like the two bastards down there.

Finally she saw Daven and her expression changed into something more friendly, she had been at her lowest when her idiot brother had rejected her had she not been then she would never have, not with Daven anyway, but she was glad she did, he was firm and muscular and with the right training was a pretty good fuck, she squeezed her thighs together as she felt the arousal stir inside her, the king would be drunk later, she smiled she would indulge herself fully tonight.

  
Margaery walked with Loras and Garlan and their guards around the town, the archery had been much more exciting than she had thought it would, although truthfully she had spent most of her time watching Jon Snow and Joy, the little girl was a treasure and how attentive and careful Jon was with her made her heart soar.

“Did you enjoy the archery sis?” Garlan asked.

“Yes Gar, it was more fun than I thought it would be, although the other events should be even more exciting, what say you Loras?.”

“Loras is a little upset sis, seems he bet on the wrong man,”

“Who was the small fellow anyway, how the hell did he win?” Loras grumpily said before kicking a small stone.

“Someone said he was a crannogman,” she heard Garlan say.

Loras just shrugged grumpily causing her to smile, they walked contentedly along stopping at some of the stalls, not buying anything just passing the time, the melee would be on the morrow, so tonight there was a small dinner for just her family, her grandmother had wanted to dine with the king but after seeing him at the contest she had decided not to push it, the man was drunk far more than he was sober.

Margaery knew her grandmother and father wanted her to be queen, she wanted it too, but after seeing the bored disdainful look that seemed to be forever entwined on Joffery’s face, the thoughts of him being her husband didn’t fill her with any joy.

Jaime made his way to the his solar, the meeting with Lord Arryn was nigh and he was ready for it, Tyrion and Gerion would be beside him, his uncle Kevan was entertaining the king, well making sure the man didn’t fall down as drunk as he was and he had sent Jon to ensure that the king would have someone to talk too. He found the man enjoyed having Ned’s boy around and while he preferred to keep him close to him, he felt it would be better if he had the meeting without him.

When he arrived he found Tyrion and Gerion already waiting, they entered the room and sat down, a serving girl came in and placed a tray with wine and some glasses on the table, he dismissed her and Tyrion poured the wine giving all of them a glass.

“So how well did you do?” his uncle asked.

“300, Jaime made 400, and you?”

“1.000.” his uncle replied making them gasp.

“You made 1,000 gold dragons on the archery, how much did you bet uncle?” Tyrion’s voice carried an air of unavailability in it.

“I put 100 gold dragons on the man, Jon was certain he’d win and he was right.” his uncle proudly said.

“You think he made any money himself?” Jaime asked.

“Undoubtedly, although the boy doesn’t spend anything on himself any way.” Gerion replied.

Jaime just shook his head, he gave Jon an allowance a generous one, they had argued about it before he told him that he represented the Lord of the West it was to be expected. Jon had finally accepted it, combined with the money his father sent and the fact that they paid for all his clothes and equipment it left Jon with some nice pocket money, but try as they might they couldn’t get him to buy himself anything. Instead he spent it on his guards, bought presents for Joy, he even got him, Tyrion and Gerion presents, it’d frustrate the hell out of him except for it just reminded him he was his fathers son.

The knock on the door broke his train of thought, he bid them enter and Lord Arryn walked in, the old lord looked well rested and not as tired as he had been when he arrived and a part of Jaime felt guilty that what he would say may disrupt that peace.

“My Lord hand, to what do I owe the pleasure.” he asked as the man sat down.

“I wished to discuss the finances of the realm my Lord..” Jon Arryn said before greeting both Tyrion and Gerion.

“Of course my lord and how can I help you.”

“Well Lord Jaime, as you know your father lent the crown a substantial amount of money, it seems though we may need to not only extend the time frame for paying it back but are in need of another loan also.” Lord Arryn’s bluntness pleased Jaime.

“Indeed my lord, on the extension I see no problem with that, however on the further loan there is some difficulty I’m afraid.”

“Difficulty my lord?”

“Well I’ll be blunt Lord Arryn if I may?”

“Of course Lord Jaime.”

“I am not my father my lord, while he was content to waste our money I am not, not when there are essential projects that need funding here in the west.”

“Essential projects Lord Jaime, what projects are those?”

“Lannisport suffered great damage during the Iron Born attack my lord, as did the Lannister fleet, both of these need to be seen to, which requires money, I cannot loan the crown and repair the fleet and I needs must do what’s best for my people my Lord".

“Of course once we’ve fulfilled those needs, we would be willing to accommodate when able.” Tyrion said in a much more conciliatory tone after seeing the frown that Lord Arryn was wearing.

“Very well then, I understand, although you leave me in a difficult position lord Jaime.”

“I’m afraid it can’t be helped Lord Arryn, as I said I needs must fix my own problems first, Tyrion will accompany you and explain the terms regarding the outstanding debts, I’m sure you’ll find them agreeable.”

“Very well, Lord Jaime, Lord Gerion, shall we then Lord Tyrion.”

“Of course my lord.” his brother said as the two men made their leave.

Jaime waited until they were both out of the room, nodding to Gerion his uncle got up and made sure they were gone before closing the door, Jaime swallowed down the wine in his glass and filled it once more as his uncle sat down and took a drink from his own.

“Very well played nephew, very well played.”

  
Jon broke his fast early he was excited for the day, the melee was something he looked forward to more so than the archery, although he had made some coin for himself and his friends, his two guards had taken his advice and walked away with almost 6 moons pay because of it earning him wry smiles when he greeted them this morning.

Last night had been odd for Jon, Jaime had a meeting with the hand along with Tyrion and Gerion and Jon had assumed he’d be required but instead he’d been asked to spend time with the king and his family. Both the queen and the prince had ignored him and while the king was drunk and was as usual groping serving girls all night he had taken the time to speak with Jon whenever he could.

_“So Snow, looking forward to the melee? The king had asked._

_“Aye, your grace although truth be told I’m eager for the squire’s tourney to begin also.”_

_“Ah, that’s a good lad, nothing gets the blood boiling more than fighting I’ll tell you, why the happiest times of my life were spent in battle fighting beside your father, my true brother.” the king wistfully said before grabbing the serving girl and nuzzling her chest forcing Jon to look away._

Jon finished his meal and made his way to the front of the castle, he was eager to get to Lannisport earlier today, he knew Jaime would be leaving much later and he wished to see some of the squires practice before he needed to do his duties. Gerion would be staying with Joy for most of the day only leaving closer to the time of the melee and Tyrion wasn’t a morning person, so it gave Jon the opportunity for some free time.

The ride to Lannisport was almost uneventful but as they just about reached the town he saw Alyrs and Jors stiffen on their horses, looking around to see what had got their attention he watched as a group of horses rode past. The man at the front carried a large banner, three black dogs on a yellow field. Jon felt himself gulp as he finally saw the man himself, larger than any man he’d ever seen before, his black armour as dark as night he looked up as the mountain that rides passed him by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the melee.


	10. The Melee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The melee seen through many eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we go, this chapter made me so nervous, it's my first real fighting chapter, so I hope it works.

**Jaime**

The crowd was starting to get excited as the competitors for the melee began to go through their paces. Jaime sat beside the king who was surprisingly sober and seemingly eager for the melee to begin. His sister sat there with her expression ranging from bored to furious every time she caught his eye, not that it bothered Jaime he was just glad she hadn’t tried to seduce him again. Her son was an enigma to Jaime, all the Lannister looks yet none of the characteristics, he sat there with a bored look on his face and Jaime could see every ounce of his mother in him.

His brother had done an excellent job with the preparations, the archery had gone well and the king had been kept entertained, the meeting with Lord Arryn had gone the way he wanted it and Jon and Tyrion were meeting with Ser Wylis later. Jaime turned to his uncle who had left Joy behind for today, the melee no place for a little girl.

“Uncle, so who’s your money on?”

“Clegane, is probably the favorite, but I fancy the crazy priest.”

“Thoros?”

“Aye, didn’t you say he was first through the walls at Pyke?”

“Yeah, although I think he may have been drunk.” Jaime laughed.

He watched as some of the competitors began to spar with their squires and companions, just a light workout to loosen the muscles, watching it made him wish he was down there himself, if there was one thing he hated about hosting this tourney it was the fact he couldn’t compete for his own prize money. He smiled as Jon and Tyrion made their way to the seats noticing the scowl Cersei gave Tyrion or was it Jon, hell the woman was scowling at both of them, what was that all about? He wondered.

“My Lord.”

“Brother.” the two said as they took their seats.

“So who’d you bet on this time Jon?.” his uncle asked making Jaime shake his head, they’d all won good coin on Jon’s tip for the archery, but there were few northerners in this fight.

“The mountain.” Tyrion said getting a grimace from both Jaime and Jon.

“Jon here however seems to reckon the red priest is the one to watch out for, isn’t that right Jon?.” his brother added.

“Aye, the man was the first through the gates at Pyke and he wields a flaming sword, even if his skill isn’t as much as other’s that’s going to be a big advantage.”

Jaime nodded while catching his uncle’s smirk, he and Jon had become very close due in a large part to Joy and the boy’s own nature making him easy to befriend, winning the gold had Gerion singing his praises, god help us if Thoros wins he thought as he smiled.

**Margaery**

Margaery sat with her family, Garlan and Loras barely able to contain their excitement over the upcoming melee, she wasn’t as keen on it as she was the joust or the squires duels. She looked around the crowd and saw the king and queen sitting there, the king looked as excited as her brothers as he began to drink while the queen wore her usual bored expression. Is that what it’s like being a queen, sitting there bored out of your mind while your husband drinks and gets excited over mock battles she thought to herself.

Almost the entire nobility of Westeros were here watching on, she saw the Tully’s and the Arryn’s, sitting together the family bonds apparently still meaning something, the lords of the reach were spread all around her family, her uncle Paxter sitting with her grandfather’s contingent and Lord Tarly as usual sitting on his own. Apart from the few northerners and the lack of the Dornish everyone important had come to revel while pretending to pay respects to the old lion.

The Lannister’s sat in pride of place beside the king and she knew it irked her grandmother that they hadn’t had their chance to get closer to him and his son yet, although as she looked at the boy she was reminded of the bored expression Cersei wore. The four Lannister men sat closely together although she noticed the older uncle Kevan kept more to his own company, Jaime, Gerion, and Tyrion all seemed to be much happier than the older man.

As she looked at them she noticed Jon sitting there with them his face beaming as he smiled and joked along with the lions, she felt herself smile involuntarily, his face really came alive when he was like this she thought. The boy was an enigma to her grandmother who couldn’t understand why his father let his squire for Lord Jaime or why Jaime would want him to, looking on at the four of them Margaery could see how at ease they were, perhaps that was the reason in of itself.

“A stag for your thoughts sis?” Loras said moving beside her.

“Hmm, sorry what’s that?.”

“Never mind, you seem to be elsewhere.”

“Sorry Loras, you know I’m not a fan of melee’s.”

“Looking forward to the feast tonight then sis?”

“Not as much as grandmother.” She said making them both laugh.

Her grandmother had been delighted when Tyrion had come to visit earlier with the invitation to sit at the high table with the king, although when Tyrion said his brother would like to meet with them after the melee it had stirred the thorns her grandmother was famous for. Still she too was looking forward to wearing one of the many new dresses she had brought along for such an occasion.

**Wylis**

  
Ser Wylis stood by as his squire readied his charger, the horse bedecked in bright green, the aquamarine figure of the merman prominent, his armor was polished to a glimmering sheen, his helm in his hand while he waited for the squire to finish his work. Some of the very best warriors of the realm would take part in this tourney and Ser Wylis was eager to prove his might, the rules were simple even though it was a fight on foot those who wished would ride their horses to the grounds something most had chosen to do.

He mounted the horse and his squire handed him back his helm, the young man looked as eager for the event as he was and no doubt was looking forward to his own outing in the duels.

“All is well Ser.”

“Aye, that it is young Artos,”

He rode the horse out towards where the rest of the knights and lords were gathering, eager for the procession to begin and the fighting to start, his squire walking alongside him with a proud look on his face, he liked the lad and was grateful his wife had recommended her cousin’s boy for the position. The lad was dutiful and honest and had some talent with the sword which he was keen to develop, he was also good natured and liked to joke something Wylis appreciated.

“Ser Jorah, tis good to see you on this fine morn.”

“Aye, you too Ser Wylis, I’m eager to show these southerners what northmen can do.”

  
“That’s the spirit, these boys of summer won’t know what hit them when winter comes.” the two men laughed as they received scowls from some of the others.

**Sandor**

Sandor sat on his horse and waited, he cared not what these other fools thought about the damn tourney or how they celebrated winning before even fighting, for him he had one goal, one objective and as he sat there he finally saw him ride in. The destrier he was on was twice as large as most of the horses around her, she needed to be just to carry the large weight on her back, his brother looked around and angrily glowered at the assembled men, it’s me you need to worry about brother Sandor thought to himself as the men arrived to lead the procession.

The horses began to ride towards the melee arena, the crowd excitedly cheering as they saw them, Sandor kept his eyes on his target, a tourney was his best chance, accidents happen and unlike his brother he didn’t have Lannister lords protecting his guilt.

  
“Your graces, My Lords and Ladies, men and women, I welcome you all to today’s event the melee, 50 men will fight for the right to be proclaimed the champion and the prize of 25,000 gold dragons.” the crowd cheered excitedly at the herald’s announcement.

“We are lucky to have such notable warriors as Ser Lyle Crakehall the Strongboar, Bronze Yohn Royce, Ser Brynden Tully the Blackfish, Ser Jorah Mormont knighted by the king himself.” the herald said whipping up the crowd as the some of those mentioned waved.

“Ser Wylis Manderly, Lord Jason Mallister, Ser Ryman Frey, Thoros of Myr, Sandor Clegane and of course the mountain that rides Ser Gregor Clegane.” the crowd booed at the last name and the man just scowled at them forcing some of them to turn away.

  
Finally the procession reached the middle of the arena, the men turned and bowed to the king and queen and began to dismount, their squires and attendants quickly rushing to take the horses from the field, the herald turned to the crowd and acknowledged the king and queen before continuing.

“My lords, good Ser’s the fight is to a yield, those who deliberately set out injure an opponent once he’s yielded will be dealt with severely, when the remaining two competitors are left dueling rules apply, if neither of the two men yield the king will declare a winner or a draw, now I wish you all the best, let the melee commence.” the herald explained the rules before turning to leave.

**Jon**

  
Jon sat there at the edge of his seat his excitement was palpable, he had never seen such a grouping of men ready to fight before, the fact that some were amongst the very best the realm had to offer made it even more significant. He searched for the northmen he knew, Ser Jorah was wearing a dark grey flat topped great helm, his armour looked strong and sturdy and his shield was embossed with the familiar black bear his family were so proud of.

But for Jon all of that paled into insignificance when he saw the sword he wielded, he heard the gasps of the crowd when he had unsheathed it and he too had been stunned, Valyrian steel glistened like no other blade, it shined and shimmered in the light and Jon was awestruck as he looked upon it.

“Is that Valyrian steel?” Tyrion said turning to him.

“Aye, Longclaw, House Mormont’s ancestral blade.” Jon said noticing both Gerion and Jaime were looking at it appreciatively.

The melee itself commenced quickly once the blades were drawn and Jon’s attention quickly went back to the field, he watched as Thoros’s blade lit up the fire glowing green and otherworldly as people moved out of his way. On the field Bronze Yohn and the Blackfish faced off while Lyle Crakehall tried his luck against the mountain, Jon groaned at the sound of the mountain’s great sword as it clashed against the Strongboar’s much smaller one.

**Sandor**

  
Sandor moved quickly through the men, he’d made a Riverland’s knight yield quickly and had beaten the Stormlands man who tried to catch him unawares, he saw his brother and Crakehall fight and was willing to bide his time when a man of his own size appeared in his path.

“So you’re a Clegane, a little smaller than the mountain but you’ll do, Rolland Storm, the Bastard of Nightsong at your service.”

Sandor said nothing and just attacked, the boy was big in size but green, you don’t talk during a fight, you fight, he swung his sword heavily down almost catching the boy unaware, he was quick though and he moved out of the way bringing his sword up to parry, Sandor was ready for that and quickly pulled his sword back confusing the young man, before he had time to readjust Sandor was on him.

The first blow just grazed him but the second caught him flush on the shoulder, as he tried to recover Sandor raised his sword and caught him across the helm knocking the boy to the floor, he quickly placed the sword at the boys neck forcing him to yield.

“Next time, don’t bloody speak kid.” he growled before moving towards his brother.

**Bronze Yohn**

Yohn Royce lived for this, fighting a worthy opponent a crowd cheering your every move, while there was no better feeling than fighting a man in battle this came a close second. Ser Brynden was as tough as they came and Yohn didn’t know if he could win, but that made the fight even more enjoyable, win or lose he’d remember his fight against the knight of the bloody gate for a long time.

“Tiring yet, Blackfish.”

“No Yohn I could do this for hours.” the man laughed before his face suddenly got serious, Brynden nodded at him and signaled behind him, with another man he may worry it was a trap, a feint, but Brynden was far too honorable for such a thing, so he looked to see a damn Frey sneaking up on him.

Quickly he turned and before the man could react both him and the Blackfish were upon him, Ryman never had a chance and yielded quickly both men having easily got past his guard and hitting him with painful blows. He turned back to Ser Brynden and smiled as they began their dance once more, neither man would win this melee they knew that now, their fight would take too much out of them, so they gave it their all instead.

**Loras**

  
Loras barely knew which way to look, there were so many interesting battles happening out on the field, he and Garlan had laughed at the beating Ser Ryman had taken, as he sat there he saw his brother was equally engrossed, while he was watching Bronze Yohn and Ser Brynden his brother seemed more intent on watching Thoros as he faced Lord Mallister.

“One day I’ll be out there brother.” he said as Garlan smiled at him.

“Well I hope Thoros won’t be, your face is way too pretty to be burned brother.” Garlan japed causing him to redden in embarrassment.

Loras heard the crowd gasp and turned to see what it was that caused it, he saw the mountain had beaten the Strongboar and seemed to be eager to finish the man before his brother quickly appeared and faced him.

**Sandor**

“It’s time Brother.” Sandor’s voice shouted out as the two blades quickly began to move.  
Loras had never seen anything like it, the ferocity of the two men was scary, the swords clashed and the sounds rang around the arena, neither man giving an inch, the mountain was clearly the stronger of the two but hound had him beat on speed. He watched as the two men put everything into their swings, the hound piercing the mountains guard suddenly sent the crowd into an uproar, but though the blow was fierce it didn’t seem to affect the mountain at all.

**The Blackfish.**

  
Brynden finally got the better of their exchanges he could feel Yohn's strikes lose their potency and his own started to land easier, he caught the lord hard across the side and noticed the man wince, he feinted to the left and as Yohn moved to parry quickly he suddenly changed the arc of the sword and caught the vale lord flush across the helm. Yohn dropped to his knee his sword hanging loosely in his hand, dazed and confused he could only watch as the sword was brought to his throat.

“Do you yield old friend?”

“Aye, you win Brynden, the day is yours.”

Brynden helped him up, and nodded as the man made his way towards the exit, he hadn’t had a fight that stimulating since he and the bold took on Maelys during the war of the Ninepenny kings. He turned to overlook those who were left seeing his brother’s banner man in a tough fight with Thoros and the two northerners battle it out, while the Clegane brother’s engaged in their own internal battle, six soon to be three he thought, he smirked a little rest would do his old bones good.

**The hand of the king.**

  
Jon Arryn had watched the fight between Lord Yohn and Ser Brynden with great appreciation, to see two men of the Vale fight so well filled him with pride, sure Tully was a Riverlander but his home was now the Vale and he was family, so Jon was doubly satisfied with the result. He looked to the king who was looking on with great eagerness, they had argued the night before when Robert had wanted to fight in the melee himself, but he had talked him out of it and the king huffed and sat grumbling like the child he used to be for the rest of the night.

Jon’s attention was drawn to the where the Lannister’s where sitting, the meeting they had was a disaster, no longer funding the crown was going to cause a large shortfall, thankfully the repayment schedule the younger Lannister had proposed was much easier to manage than the one under Tywin. But without their funds it really left only the Tyrell’s to bankroll them and Jon knew what the cost of that would be, as he looked he noticed how at ease Ned’s son was among the Lannister’s.

It surprised him immensely that Ned would allow his bastard squire for Jaime Lannister of all people but there was no doubting the boy seemed both welcomed and appreciated by Lord Jaime and his family. The boy seemed more a ward than a page or squire and that stirred Jon’s memories of the two boys he’d fostered all those years ago, he hoped the lad turned out more like his father than his other ward, shrieks from the crowd forced his attention back to the field.

**Sandor.**

  
Sandor was tiring his swings becoming less and less effective, his brother was relentless but he too was swinging more wildly than he had been, seeing an opening Sandor used all his remaining reserves and increased his pace, he swung high to the left forcing his brother to pivot slightly, he parried the blow his brother gave in return but did so ineffectively allowing his brother to assume he was open.

As Gregor swung high Sandor ducked and caught him across the knee, hearing a growl from his brother he swung with even more might hitting the knee once again, he almost yelled out in happiness when he saw his brother fall to the ground. Giving no quarter Sandor was on him in a flash, a hard blow across the chest was followed by one to the left of his brother’s helm, before Gregor could recover from that Sandor swung with all his might hitting his brother’s shoulder and forcing his brother's large spade like great sword to fall to the ground.

“Yield brother, it’s over.”

  
“I said Yield.” Sandor yelled pushing his blade close to his brothers throat.

Finally after what seemed like an age his brother nodded. “I Yield.” Sandor almost smiled he was that happy, he turned and walked away eager to face whoever was next, after beating his brother he felt ready to face anyone. With his back turned however he didn’t see Gregor rise to his feet and regain his sword, nor did he see him charge towards him, he did however hear the shrieks of the crowd and when he realized what was happening, he tried to turn knowing he’d be too late.

But the blow never came instead a longsword parried his brother’s attack, Sandor was surprised to see the man who had come to his aid, the Blackfish and he had crossed paths a few times and every time he was left in no doubt of the man’s disdain, but here he was more than likely saving his life and Sandor couldn’t help but feel grateful, he joined in with the man’s parries of his brother’s sword.

“ENOUGH, GUARDS.” Lord Jaime’s voice boomed across the arena.

“CLEGANE STAND DOWN.” Jaime shouted as the guards quickly entered and surrounded the three men still locked in a deadly fight.

Gregor felt the blow on his side from the Blackfish’s attack followed quickly by one from his brother on his arm, he heard the shouting of his liege and saw the guards come quickly come towards him, five, ten now twenty, all heavily armored, he glowered at his brother and the man who’d cost him his prize, he lowered his sword and took a knee.

“Next time brother, it won’t just be your face.” he said as he rose and was escorted from the arena by all twenty five of the guards who’d made it inside.

It took a few moments for the mountain to be removed given each of the last 6 remaining men a chance to rest, when the guards had left Lord Jaime proclaimed the melee restarted, Ser Brynden stood facing Sandor, Ser Jorah opposite Ser Wylis and Lord Jason squared off against Thoros who’d used the opportunity to change swords, as the men turned to each other a green flame appeared on Thoros sword and the fight began in earnest.

**Jon.**

  
Jon watched as the mountain had been removed, the man had no honor Jon knew that but to see him try to attack his own brother from behind, if it hadn’t been for the Blackfish then Sandor Clegane would be dead and Jon shuddered at the thought of it, how Lord Jaime could have such a man in his service confused Jon. The Jaime he knew was honorable and good something didn’t make sense, he wondered if he should speak with him later, but dismissed the thought, if Jaime wanted to tell him he would.

“Well that was fun.” Gerion japed making them all laugh relieving the tension.

“What was Clegane thinking.” Tyrion grumbled.

“Told you not to put you money on him.” Gerion quipped causing Tyrion to frown.

“Well Jon, we’re still in with a chance.” Gerion said nudging him on the shoulder.

**Jaime.**

Jaime though had his eyes fixed firmly on the crown prince, the boy had a disappointed look on his face, as if he wished the mountain hadn’t been stopped, it disturbed him greatly, Aerys used to have the very same look when he planned something vile. The king was deep into his cups, he had been practically sober when this started and now barely two hours in and he was almost falling down drunk.

He noticed Jon Arryn’s face was as disappointed as his was disgusted while looking at the king, serves you right falcon, this was the man you raised, the man you thought would make a good king. I won’t make the same mistake as you, my king is already a better man than yours ever will be.

**The Blackfish.**

  
Brynden wasn’t going to win this fight, the hound was younger and stronger and he had more energy reserves than he did, but fight he did and perhaps his greater skill could do what his weaker body could not. The two swords flashed forward meeting in the middle with a large bang, the vibrations of the hit traveling straight up his arm and almost causing him to lose his grip.

He tried to feint but the hound was ready for it, the man quickly brought his sword down in a furious swing catching him across the wrist, it was no use he lost his grip, his sword and the fight.

“I yield.” he said as the sword was brought to his chest.

“Well fought Ser.” the hound said respectfully.

“You too, I wish you good fortune in the fights to come.” Brynden said as he nodded.

Sandor watched the man pick his sword and walk away the crowd cheering in the background, he looked to see Thoros about to beat the Mallister Lord and saw the flames of the crazy priest’s sword. He wanted no part of it so instead moved to where the two northmen were locked in a furious fight,, he’d take the winner and hope Thoros jumped in, perhaps then he and the Northman could take the red priest out.

**The Bear Knight**

  
Ser Jorah was surprised at the intensity the merman fought with, he knew Ser Wylis was skilled, but he had thought the man would tire quickly. After taking out a few of the lesser fighters very easily he’d found himself across from his fellow northerner, he had thought this would be over just as quickly but they’d been fighting for almost an hour including the resting time while the mountain was removed.

He pushed forward increasing the speed and ferocity of his swings as Ser Wylis’s parries became less effective, he thrust his sword towards the larger man’s chest, but quickly as Ser Wylis moved to protect himself he pulled the sword halfway back to him and in a short swing caught him across the arm, the contact sending a shudder right up his own arm, he saw the wince the other man gave, it had hurt for sure.

Without giving him a chance to move away Jorah quickly swung again catching Wylis high on his shoulder, the move was unexpected and it left no time to recover, as he saw his hand quiver he quickly struck again catching him across the wrist of his sword hand the blow was strong and powerful and he watched as the sword fell.

“Do you Yield, Ser Wylis?” he asked his sword pointing at the man’s heart.

“Aye, the day is your’s Ser Jorah, good fortune to you my friend.” Ser Wylis said with a smile as he picked his sword up and began to leave the arena.

Jorah didn’t even get the chance to rest before the hound was upon him, the strike of the sword almost catching him unawares as he barely managed to block it. He turned into his stance and faced the taller man.

“So it begins.” he said as the blades crashed together.

**The Bold.  
**

  
The red priest was relentless, his sword moved like it was an extension of his arm, his strokes seemed wild and uncoordinated to those who were ignorant of battle but for Barristan it was a dance and Thoros was a master at it. The flames on the sword only made it even more like art as they seemed to almost come alive as the sword moved.

Lord Jason had done well to continue for this long but as he watched him tire Barristan began to worry for the man. Melee’s had rules and serious injuries were actually pretty rare but when dealing with a flaming sword even one mistake could be fatal. He watched as the priest swung low and high, wide arcs and short thrusts, feints and parries and the Riverland lord’s resistance began to fade. Jaime Lannister had once said that Ser Barristan was an artist who painted only in red, well if that was the case he just found one who’s color was green.

The sword came crashing down, the flames growing higher, Lord Jason tried to move back but it was too late and as Ser Barristan watched the flame get close to the man’s face he shuddered. It ended without injury though, Lord Jason in moving backwards to avoid the flames had slipped and within seconds had yielded as Thoros pointed the flaming sword at this chest.

“Now that’s a fight, eh Barristan.” the king drunkenly said.

“Aye. Your grace a fine fight indeed.” he replied.

“So who’s left?” the king asked and Barristan squirmed, was the man that damn drunk.

“Ser Jorah, the hound and Thoros, Your grace.” responded as the king drained his tankard and nodded to his squire for more.

Barristan looked from the field around the crowd, not checking for threats but more to see who was engaged and who not, Mace Tyrell was surrounded by his lords and was speaking animatedly, no doubt explaining his own martial prowess though he possessed none. Ser Brynden had sat back among his family, his old friend had done well and the fight with Bronze Yohn had stirred memories of their times together.

He looked up to see Jaime Lannister sitting with his family, all of them laughing and joking at something the young lad was saying, he looked closer at the young boy, Ned Stark's bastard squiring for Jaime Lannister had caused a bit of a stir and Ser Barristan couldn’t understand the reason for it.

As he watched him the boy turned so he was almost facing him, his dark grey eyes catching the light causing him to blink before it was gone, was that purple he saw, no it must have been the light he thought as he watched the older Lannister uncles nudge the boy, as the boy smiled back at them Barristan’s heart almost stopped.

  
The fight was down to the last three people, Ser Jorah and the hound were fighting each other and Thoros had thrown down his sword and moved to his final one, he took a large swallow from his wineskin the cool liquid refreshing him as he swallowed, he turned and grabbed the last bottle of wildfire, the fight between the two men would be over soon and he’d be ready for the winner.

**Sandor.**

Sandor was tired, very tired but compared to the man he was fighting he was in much better shape, the two had only been fighting for five minutes or so but the power both put behind their blows had taken their toll, it wouldn’t be long now he thought as he swung again.

His blow caught the other man flat footed and gave him the opening he needed, it took him just three more strikes and the fight was over, all three had hit home and Sandor knew they’d bruise but it could be worse, in a real fight Jorah would have lost an arm, he placed his sword at the northerners throat.

“I Yield.” the man said as he nodded at him.

“Well fought, Clegane.” Ser Jorah said a note of respect in his voice, he turned and left the arena turning back to see Thoros sword light up yet again, better you than me he thought as he looked at the hound before leaving.

Thoros moved quickly once the fight was done, he lit his sword and approached as fast as he could, as he closed the distance the hound turned and Thoros saw it in his eyes, fear, this would be easy he thought as the two men face each other.

“Keep that damn fire away from me Priest.”

“I’m afraid I can’t comply Clegane, my lord commands me not you.”

“Touch me with that damn fire and you’ll be seeing your lord sooner than you planned.”

“If that’s R’hllor’s will then so be it, shall we?” Thoros said as he moved to swing the sword.

Sandor moved away from the flaming sword, all thoughts and battle plans gone in that moment, replaced by one simple overriding concern, don’t get burned, don’t get burned. He barely parried the first stroked and when the second one hit his arm his instincts kicked in, he dropped the sword from his other hand and quickly went to put the flames out.

“Yield?”

“Aye I yield.” Sandor said relieved that the flames hadn’t caught.

The crowd cheered as Thoros was declared the winner, the flames on his sword finally gone out as he bowed and waved. Jon looked to Gerion and smiled while Tyrion looked on grumpily, Jaime just laughed, who was Jon going to pick in the joust he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the joust as well as a feast. I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read and comment on this, it's been so helpful to get your feedback, even if it's just saying you like or dislike it, so thank you.


	11. The Joust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast is held and a queen is crowned.

**Jon**  
  
The feast was almost ready to begin, just the procession of the king and queen to come to get things started, Jon was sat beside some of the sons and daughters of the more important lords. There had almost been a fight between Jaime and Kevan when it was decided, but Jaime refused to back down, if Jon couldn’t sit at the high table he’d sit in an equally important place and that was it. If the Tyrell’s weren’t sat at the high table Jon knew Jaime would have insisted he sat there and Jon couldn’t help but admire Jaime for it.

  
He looked around the table, the two Tyrell boy’s and their sister were sat opposite him, Lancel and the Redwyne boys sat at the end of the table which Jon was glad of, none of them being his favorite people. The two Royce boys sat together talking to two lads from the Stormlands that Jon didn’t know the names of, there were a group of girls from the Riverlands who’d almost been put as far away from Jon as possible at the Tully’s request and he sighed, obviously it wasn’t just Catelyn who hated him.

  
  
The doors opened and the procession began, the king and queen at the front both looking like they’d prefer to be elsewhere, Jaime accompanying Lady Olenna followed by Lord Mace and his wife, Lord Arryn walked alone slowly behind them while Tyrion walked with an uncomfortable very beautiful blond woman, a Hightower he thought, followed by Gerion and his sister Genna and lastly by Kevan and his wife Lady Dorna. They made their way to the high table and took their seats allowing all of those present to do the same.

  
  
“Finally, I thought they’d take forever.” Garlan said with a smile.  
  
“Grandmother looks happy.” the younger Tyrell, Loras said.  
  
“Well as happy as she ever is.” he added before his sister gave him an admonishing glare.  
  
“Lord Jaime was very gallant in accompanying her, don’t you think so Jon?”.” Margaery said a lob sided smile on her face.

  
  
Jon almost gulped when he realized he was being spoken to, he looked to Margaery and could see the amusement in her eyes, although he noticed it wasn’t a mean or spiteful sort of amusement.

  
  
“Aye, Lord Jaime is very gallant, Lady Margaery.”  
  
“Just Margaery.” the smile even warmer now.  
  
“Of course, Just Margaery.” Jon replied before they both broke out in laughter.

  
  
Garlan and Loras looked on in confusion as the two of them continued to laugh, before Margaery turned to them.

  
  
“A private joke, Marge?” Garlan asked.  
  
“Not private, when we met Jon, I called him Lord Jon, he insisted he was just Jon although later when I met him again his young lady insisted he had a different name.” she said and looked at Jon with her eyebrow raised.  
  
“Yon.” Jon said causing both of them to laugh once again.

  
  
Both Garlan and Loras turned to each other and then back to their sister and Lord Jaime’s page neither understanding what the other found so funny.

  
  
“So where is young Joy tonight, did she not accompany you?” Margaery asked getting her laughter under control.  
  
“No my lady, it’s way past her bedtime and once she’s heard her story she’s out like a light.”  
  
“Are you the storyteller then?” Garlan interjected a small smirk on his face.  
  
“Aye, my lord,,” Jon said sheepishly as he glanced at the still smiling Margaery.  
  
“What did you think of the melee Jon?” Loras asked.  
  
“It was good, my lord, made me eager for the duels.”  
  
“Jon, he’s Loras, my brother’s Garlan and I’m Margaery, if we can call you by your name then you should do the same.”   
  
“It wouldn’t be proper my lady.” Jon replied.  
  
“It would if we wished it, Jon.” she said determinedly.  
  
“You better listen to her Jon when my sister makes her mind up, it’s better to just go along with her.” Garlan quickly added.  
  
“Especially when I’m right.” Margaery said softly hitting her brother on the shoulder.

  
  
Jon sat there with a smile on his face, he looked to the end of the table where Lancel and the horrible twins were shooting daggers at him, before he looked back to Margaery and her brothers. Loras and Garlan were both talking excitedly to each other but she was looking at him that lob sided grin on her face and his smile immediately grew larger.  
  
  
**Jaime**

  
  
Jaime sat at the high table beside Lady Olenna, the king sitting to his right already beginning to get drunk while his sister sat there fuming. Lord Mace and Lord Arryn were in intense discussion much to the chagrin of Lady Olenna by his side and it would have made Jaime smile if his attention wasn’t captured by the events at Jon’s table.

  
  
He looked down to see Jon in rapt attention while Lady Margaery spoke to him, his young charge hanging on every word and it reminded him of himself when he was younger and how Cersei could make the room disappear when she spoke to him, he smiled and turned to the lady beside him deciding to have some fun.

  
  
“Your Granddaughter seems to be enjoying herself, Lady Olenna.”  
  
“Was it your idea to place a bastard at my granddaughters table Lord Jaime.” the women scowled at him.  
  
“Jon is an honorable lad my lady, as my page my duty is to place him in a position worthy of him.” he said annoyance clear in his voice.  
  
“And a table with his betters is worthy of him?”  
  
“Jon has no betters my lady.”  
  
“You think very highly of the boy Lord Jaime.”  
  
“I do my lady, Jon is a remarkable young man.”  
  
“In spite of his birth?” she asked leadingly.  
  
“No my lady, because of it.” Jaime said noticing the surprised look the woman gave him.

  
  
Jaime decided to change the subject before he said more than he wanted to, he needed to get the woman’s focus on something else.

  
  
“I wished to discuss some matters with you my lady, when you have the time.”  
  
“Oh and what matters are those my lord.”  
  
“Relations between the reach and the west have never been how shall I put it, cordial.”  
  
“Indeed Lord Jaime they haven’t, your father always felt what was he said, oh yes that we reached to far.”  
  
“My father was a man often blind to his own faults.”   
  
“And you my lord?” Olenna said mockingly.  
  
“Oh me, I’m well aware of my faults my lady.”

  
  
The two of them looked intently at each other, Olenna’s look moving from suspicion to intrigued before finally settling on curiosity, good Jaime thought curiosity was a good thing as long as it was directed at him and not Jon.  
  
  
  
  
**Barristan.**

  
  
Ser Barristan watched the room for threats but every so often his eyes were drawn to the dark haired young boy at the lower table. The boy was eagerly engaged in conversations with the Tyrell children, both boys seemingly peppering the boy for information regarding the duels, while the young lady asking questions about joy which Barristan found odd, what would a young boy know about joy.

  
  
When he saw him earlier his attention had been drawn to the boy, his frowns, his curious looks, his eyes and that smile, something about that smile had made his heart almost stop, whatever it was he couldn’t quite place it, but there was something familiar about it, as he watched the boy he again felt like he knew him, like he should know him. It was like something on the edge of his mind and Barristan was annoyed with himself that he couldn’t place it.

  
  
“Of course Lord hand, anyway my family can help we’ll gladly do so.” Barristan heard Lord Tyrell’s voice and it grated on him.  
  
“I thank you Lord Tyrell, the crown will of course be very grateful.”  
  
“Don’t mention it my lord, Oh I don’t believe you’ve you met my granddaughter have you Lord hand.”

  
  
Barristan shook his head, subtle as ever Mace, he hated this, this game of thrones, nobles fighting with words over whatever scraps they can get from the kings table, he tuned to look at the king. Drunk again, groping the serving girls while his wife sat there disgusted, this was not a man worth serving, not like his prince would have been, a man worth serving, was he doomed never to find one.  
  
  
  
**Jorah**  
  
  
Jorah sat beside Ser Wylis, he had done well today, both had, but the drunk priest was crazy he thought as he looked at the man. Thoros had been unstoppable, the hound had found out to his cost and Jorah was glad he hadn’t faced the fiery blade himself. He turned to look at the high table, there she was the most beautiful woman Jorah had ever seen, his breath caught in his throat, was she looking at him, surely not. He nodded to her all the same and when she smiled his heart felt like it would burst from his chest.

  
  
“Isn’t that right Ser Jorah?” the jovial tone of Wylis interrupted his gazing.  
  
“Sorry, Wyl, what was that?”  
  
“I was saying, that today’s fight was one for the tales, two northmen evenly matched fighting for an hour or more.”  
  
“Aye, Ser Wylis it was, you fought like a true warrior and I was lucky to take the day.” he raised his tankard and crashed it against the other mans,  
  
“The north remembers.” he said loudly.  
  
“Aye, the north remembers.” Ser Wylis replied before they both laughed loudly.

  
  
  
**Tyrion**

  
  
Tyrion sat at the table his head pounding and his uncle being his usual annoying self, all right so Gerion wasn’t actually annoying but by the seven did the man truly ratchet things up when people were hungover. Gerion never seemed to suffer the morning after sickness, not due to lack of drinking Tyrion knew and if his uncle had a secret well then he kept it to himself.

  
  
“Cheer up Tyrion, here drink this.” Gerion said handing him a small cup.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Trust me nephew.”

  
  
Tyrion just nodded and emptied the cup, it took only a minute or so before he felt his stomach begin to churn he looked to his smiling uncle as if to say why me, before he quickly jumped up and ran for the privy, passing Jon on his way out of the door, the look of surprise on the boy’s face almost enough to make him laugh.

  
  
Running as quick as his stunted legs would carry him he made it just in time, opening the door his stomach emptied as he got inside, within a moment or two he was fine, his stomach stopped churning and he felt somewhat better. He left the privy and headed back to the hall each step making him feel more like himself, by the time he reached the table and drank a cup of water his sickness and headache had passed.

  
  
“What was in that cup uncle?”  
  
“Just a remedy I picked up.” Gerion said his ever present smirk on his face.  
  
“We should market it uncle, it’d make us rich.”  
  
“Tyrion we are rich.” his uncle said nudging Jon.  
  
“Well richer then, Uncle Gerion’s morning elixir.”  
  


  
**Jon**

  
  
Jon looked on in amusement as Tyrion tried to convince Gerion to either give him the recipe or to make some more, he broke his fast on the small oatcake and placed one in his pack for later, after they broke their fast he and Tyrion would be riding to Lannisport for a meeting with Ser Wylis and Jon was nervous.

  
  
Setting up the meeting was easy but actually helping Tyrion negotiate was not something he looked forward to, Jaime was putting a lot of faith in him and the thoughts of letting him down worried him. He looked to see Tyrion was waiting for him and quickly finished so they could get on their way,. The meeting needed to be done early so Ser Wylis could prepare for the joust and Jon was upset it would take his time away from Joy.

  
  
“Will you be bringing Joy to the joust Gerion?” he asked the older man.  
  
“I’m afraid not Jon, the noise may be too much for her and I worry if she saw a horse get hurt.”  
  
“Of course, I’ll try and pop in and see her before the joust then,”  
  
“Thanks lad, I’ll let her know, no doubt she’ll ask for ya when I go see her.”

  
  
  
Jon nodded as he and Tyrion left, they quickly made their way to their horses and despite Tyrion preferring to ride slowly, they instead rode quite hard to Lannisport. Once they reached the town Alyrs and Jors handed off the horses and they made their way to the Tavern to meet Ser Wylis. They found the man sitting alone for once his guards lounging against the wall.  
  
  
“Ah Lord Tyrion, Jon, it’s good to see you came so early, I worried you’d be late.”  
  
“Of course not good Ser, we wouldn’t dream of it.” Tyrion said taking his seat.  
  
“So what can I do for you both?”  
  
“My brother sent me to discuss a trading arrangement with you Ser Wylis.”  
  
“Trading Lord Tyrion, I’m not aware we have such an arrangement.” the man said confused.  
  
“Indeed not Ser Wylis, but I think that Lord Jaime and Lord Tyrion would like to rectify that situation.” Jon added quickly.  
  
“So what items would you like to trade?”  
  
“Wood and ships my lord as well as discuss mutually beneficial trading routes.” Tyrion said before Jon handed him a couple of pieces of paper.  
  
“We have ore and minerals, good craftsmanship and weapon making and our own trading centers to help develop trade further, Tyrion added as he looked over the papers.  
  
  
The two men spoke for over an hour with no agreement even close to being entertained, let alone agreed to, Ser Wylis seemed distrustful of the Lannister motives and Tyrion was on the verge of blowing up every time the man questioned them.  
  
  
“Ser Wylis. I don’t know what else I can say to you.” Tyrion said the exasperation clear in his voice.  
  
“Aye my lord, not sure what there is to say.”  
  
“You two are behaving like idiots.” Jon said stunning the two men.  
  
“Careful snow. You may be my liege lords son, but that doesn’t give you the right.”  
  
“The right to what good Ser, point out idiocy when it’s clearly being shown in front of me.” Jon said angrily.  
  
“Lord Tyrion and Lord Jaime are offering you something that your father and yourself would jump at normally, this deal allows for your family to make a great profit, it’s larger than almost any deal you have at present am I right?”  
  
“Aye, Snow that’s true, but a deal with the Lannister’s is not one my father would go for.” Wylis said noticing the angry look Tyrion shot him.  
  
“And why is that Ser?” Jon asked placing his hand on Tyrion’s arm and shaking his head.  
  
“How can we trust them Snow, you know what the north thinks of them.”  
  
“Ser Wylis, what does the reach think of your family?” Jon said catching the man off guard.  
  
“When you came North, what did the north think of them?” Jon quickly added.  
  
“But my father always said Lord Wyman is the smartest man in the north and his lealness is unquestioned.” Jon said noticing the look of pride in Wylis’s face.  
  
“Aye he is that Jon, but what has that got to do with this?”   
  
“Ser Wylis, you family was once unwelcome in the reach and suspected in the north, but the word of the Starks was good enough for that to be forgotten and now your treated with the respect your family is due, no one dare says a Manderly is not to be respected lest my father hear of it.”  
  
“Aye.” Wylis said his chest puffed out.  
  
“I may not carry my families name Ser Wylis but the blood of the Starks runs though these veins, is that not so?”  
  
“It is Jon, let there be no doubt of that.” Wylis said with a nod of his head.  
  
“The Lannister’s have treated me with nothing but care and respect, my father trusted Lord Jaime as do I, he is not his father Ser, he is a different man, a better man and knowing that and then turning down this deal is not what I’d expect from Lord Wyman’s heir.”  
  
“You shame me Jon.” Wylis said with a look of embarrassment.  
  
“Not my intention Ser Wylis, I just wanted you to know that like the Manderly’s when they came north, the Lannister’s are worthy of a second chance also.”  
  
“Very well, I shall take this to my father, I’ll recommend we sign it and let this deal bring our families and regions closer together.” Wylis said as he picked up his tankard and watched Tyrion do the same.  
  
“To the North and the West.” Tyrion said as he cracked his tankard against Wylis’s.  
  
  
**Jorah**

  
  
Jorah walked over to his horse, it’s caparison was his house colors and sigil, the black bear covering both sides of the horse, he looked down to the smoke grey ribbon tied to his hand and smiled, the thoughts of crowning the woman who gave it to him clear in his mind. She had surprised him by accepting his offer of a dance and even more so by giving him her favor.  
  
  
_“My lady would you honor me by giving me your favor.”_  
  
_“I would my lord, you would crown me then?”_  
  
_“My lady I can think of no one else more deserving of the title than you/”_  
  
_“Not even the queen.”_  
  
_“You would be the only queen I’d ever serve my lady.”_  
  
  
His squire helped him mount the horse and make his way to the arena, he would be jousting first, facing Lord Jason Mallister in the first round a formidable opponent and one more experienced then he was. But Lord Jason didn’t carry a favor from a beauty like Lynesse and would fall today of that Jorah was sure. As he finally made it to the tiltyard he looked to the stands and saw her smiling at him. He picked up the lance and moved to the end of the run looking down to see Lord Jason at the other end.  
  
  
“Your Graces, my lords and ladies, welcome to round one of the Joust, our first two competitors representing the Riverlands Lord Jason Mallister and representing the North Ser Jorah Mormont.” the crowd cheered as they were introduced.  
  
  
Jorah raised his lance and faced down the tiltyard, at the herald’s order the horses began to charge, his lance hit dead center in Mallister’s shield forcing the other man to stumble but not fall, he barely even felt the hit from Mallister. He made his way back and his squire handed him another lance, kicking his horse into gear he charged yet again, this time the lance hit true and he watched as Lord Mallister was unseated.   
  
  
“Victory to Ser Jorah.” the herald announced to cheers as Jorah sought her out in the crowd, he saw her smiling at him and his heart lifted.  
  
  
**Jaime**  
  
  
Jaime sat watching as the jousts continued, he was itching to be out there but his uncle was right as host there was no way he could compete. Still it rankled him to see those competing when he knew he was better than most if not all of them. He watched as Yohn Royce beat the Blackfish and as Thoros fell to Lyle Crakehall, but he felt himself stir as he watched the mountain make his way to the tiltyard.  
  
Gregor Clegane was a man Jaime would like to kill with his bare hands, what he’d done, what his father had sent him to do sickened him and the thoughts of him walking around as a knight after his acts shamed Jaime. He wanted to kill him but stayed his hand, the mountain was not his to kill, he turned from the joust where Barristan was lining up to look at Jon who’s glaring at the mountain mirrored his own, no Jaime thought, not mine to kill at all.  
  
  
**Barristan**  
  
  
Barristan felt the muscles of his horse stir beneath him as he kicked it into gear, the firm ride focused him on the beast in front of him, he could raise his lance and no one would know he thought as he neared the middle of the alley, _no I’d know_, he lined his lance and struck good and true, but the mountain did not fall.  
  
  
He rode back quickly and took another lance, lining himself up yet again he charged, as before the lance hit true and as before he barely moved the mountain, luckily the man’s own lance work was average at best and Barristan barely felt the lance scrape off his shield. They lined up for a third time, the breathing of their horses could almost be heard by the crowd, Barristan’s horse faring much better than his opponent’s, his weight a much easier burden than the colossal mountain’s.  
  
  
He shifted in his saddle slightly to the left as he lined his lance, hitting Clegane square in the chest he smiled as the mountain crashed to the ground, he didn’t even bother to see if the man regained his footing and just began to ride away when he heard a groan. Turning back he saw the mountain tear his helm off and look at him, did the man wish to carry this on with his sword, apparently not as he watched the mountain grimace and turn to walk away.  
  
  
**Jon**

  
  
Jon cheered louder than almost anyone in the crowd when he saw the mountain unhorsed by the bold himself, two knights one the epitome of chivalry and the other the blackest of them all and it brought Jon an immense amount of satisfaction to see Barristan victorious.

  
  
“It’d be for the best if we set guards on Clegane later.” Tyrion’s said as Jon turned to him.  
  
“Why?” he asked.  
  
“Clegane is a bad loser Jon, who knows what he’ll get up to if he’s not under escort.” Gerion said while Tyrion nodded along.  
  
“Surely he wouldn’t do anything here, this is his lieges land?”  
  
“The mountains a rabid dog, one day he’ll bite even us,” Tyrion whispered as he took a drink.  
  
“Then why keep him around?”  
  
“Clegane had his uses for my father, deplorable though they were.”  
  
“But Jaime’s in charge now Tyrion, why keep a monster like him now?”.  
  
“Jon, it’s complicated, what Clegane did he did on my fathers orders, so he didn’t break any laws.”  
  
“He broke the laws of the gods, the laws of decency.” Jon angrily said.  
  
“Aye but he committed no crime in the eyes of the king, believe me there’s nothing I’d like more than to see him suffer for what he did, but as of right now there’s nothing that can be done.” Tyrion said hoping to calm him down.  
  
Jon just nodded along, if in the eyes of the king the mountain was innocent then that didn’t speak well of the king himself, he looked up to where the king was spilling more of a tankard over himself than he was drinking, no Jon thought this was not how a king should be.  
  
  
**Jorah**  
  
  
Jorah was furious, he beaten Hosteen and Ryman Frey and only a few moments ago dispatched Boros Blunt and while Lynesse had cheered him on for all of them, now as he got ready to face Lyle Crakehall the man’s brother Tybolt was speaking to her and making her laugh. He grabbed the lance from his squire and almost had his horse in motion before the signal was given.  
  
  
He charged down the field, his rage focused on the Strongboar, the larger stronger man should have proved a formidable challenge but against an angry bear he was no match. The lance hit with such force that Lyle’s own lance shot from his hand as he fell, the crowd gasped at the sound as he crashed to the ground.

  
  
“Victory to Ser Jorah.” he heard the crowd cheer as Crakehall staggered to his feet, Jorah nodded at the man his rage dissipating as he turned his horse to leave. He looked to the stands and saw her looking at him, the look in her eyes one of lust and he smiled, she motioned to his hand where her favor rested and he knew it then, she was his.  
  


  
**Olenna**  
  
  
Olenna sat beside her granddaughter watching the joust excitedly, she had never been one who enjoyed the marital pursuits but the news her son had given her the previous evening had filled her with glee.  
  
“Mother we need to speak.”  
  
_“What have you done now Mace?”_  
  
_“Nothing mother, I spoke with Lord Arryn.”_  
  
_“I saw that, what does the old falcon want?”_  
  
_“He asked for a loan mother, for the crown, it seems they’re in need of help to cover costs.”_  
  
_“I’m not surprised given how this king spends, so how much does he want?”_  
  
_“300.000 gold dragons mother.”_  
  
_Olenna had nearly choked on her wine, 300.000 gold dragons, why the hell would they need that much, surely the Lannister’s would be willing to bail the crown out, unless. Of course the young lion wasn’t being as cooperative as the old one, this was a huge opportunity, with the Lannister’s out of the equation they could take advantage._  
  
_“And what did you tell them Mace?”_  
  
_“That we’d be delighted to help of course, for certain considerations.”_  
  
  
It was a rare occasion that Olenna felt pride in her son, last night had been one of the few times, she looked at him sitting beside Lord Arryn and felt it again.   
  
  
“Are you enjoying the day grandmamma?”  
  
“Very much so my dear, have you spoken to the prince yet?”  
  
“I have but he’s so young grandmother, he’s uninterested in everything.” Margaery said with a frown.  
  
“Of course my dear, but it’s important you engage him, even if he’s too young to interest you.”  
  
“I know, I’ll do better.”  
  
“I know you will my dear, we have plenty of time.”  
  


  
**_The Joust day two_**  
  
  
**Jorah**  
  
  
Jorah could feel his adrenaline pumping, yesterday he’d beaten Lord Whent after two broken lances in the final tilt of the day and was now down to two victories from crowning Lynesse, these two would be the toughest though. Facing him was Yohn Royce and the man was like rock, he’d already broken four lances off the man and nothing, not a budge, he lined up for the fifth tilt and raised his lance, the favor on his wrist waved in the air as he began to charge.  
  
  
The lance caught the man square and true and while Jorah felt the hit Yohn had landed on him, he was sure his had done more damage, not enough to unseat the man but it had hurt him that was clear. He rode back and retrieved his sixth lance and lined up again. The two man faced each other down the length of the field, their horses straining to be set free, at the signal they rode and the lances hit their marks.  
  
  
Jorah felt his shield fall from his hand, the force it had been hit almost tearing his arm from his shoulder, he looked to the rider less horse and realized he’d won, Yohn was unhorsed and staggering to his feet, the cheers of the crowd were drowned out though as he looked to see the beaming smile on Lynesse’s face.  
  


  
**Cersei**  
  
  
Cersei was bored, incredibly bored, but worse than that she was incredibly annoyed, earlier in the day she and Joff had bumped into the two bastards while breaking their fast, what had annoyed her so much was the fact that they were breaking theirs in the same place. The thought of it, bastards eating with royalty and in her very own home, what was her brother thinking, not that her brother had been thinking clearly anyway.  
  
  
She had ordered the serving girl to have them removed and the girl had looked at her like she had two heads, she’d have the girl whipped if she worked in the red keep but here at Casterly Rock it was her brother who was in charge and that made her furious. So when the girl didn’t remove the bastards she sent Trant over to do so.  
  
  
_“Out now Bastard, and take the other little bastard with you.”_  
  
_“No, Yon not astrd.”_  
  
_“What did you say to me you little…”_  
  
_“I wouldn’t finish that if I was you Ser.” Jon angrily said as he stood up._  
  
_“And why is that Bastard?”_  
  
_“Because this young lady happens to Lord Gerion’s daughter Joy.”_  
  
_“YOY.” the girl said emphatically._  
  
_“His bastard daughter, now are you going to move or do you want me to drag you out.”_  
  
_“You do and it’ll be the last thing you do, I promise you.” Jon said moving to the man._  
  
_“What the hell are you doing Trant.” Jaime’s voice boomed as he entered the hall._  
  
_“Getting these two bastards out of the queen and prince’s company.” Trant arrogantly replied._  
  
_“You will leave this hall now and are no longer welcome in my keep, is that understood Ser Meryn.” Jaime squared up to the now quivering man._  
  
_“Who do you think you are Kingslayer.” _  
  
_“I’m the lord of Casterly Rock, the Warden of the West and you will be removed from my presence either by your own feet or I’ll have you carried out.” Jaime said as his and Jon’s guards entered the room._  
  
  
_“What’s going on here.,” Ser Barristan said from the door._  
  
_“I want this man out of here now, Ser Barristan, either you do it or I will, but it will be done.”_  
  
_“What the hell did you do Ser Meryn.” Barristan shouted at the man._  
  
_“I was following the queen’s orders, she wanted the bastards re…” he never got to finish, the punch from Jaime knocking him to the floor, he jumped up and went for his sword but immediately five swords were drawn and pointed at him._  
  
_“Remove yourself Ser Meryn, find somewhere else to stay, I’ll take this up with his grace and Lord Arryn later.” Barristan said as Trant was escorted from the room._  
  
  
Her husband had admonished her, her, the queen, how dare he, force her to eat with scum and then blame her for trying to right that wrong, the man was an oaf, a fool and that bastard who did he think he was. The nerve of him refusing his queen, was that what Jaime was teaching him, well she wouldn’t stand for it, bad enough Jaime felt he could do it but a lowly bastard, no he’d need to learn his place.

  
  
  
**Jorah/Barristan**

  
  
  
Barristan dismounted to help the man up, Sandor Clegane had proved him wrong both in the melee and the Joust, four lances he’d hit the man with all flush in the chest and in the end he felt the man had slipped more than been thrown from his horse. The fall had done damage though, his shoulder clearly hurting and the man had accepted his hand to help him stand, the two nodded at each other and Barristan went to ready himself for the final.  
  
  
  
“Your Graces, my lords and ladies, good men and women of the west, I now present to you the finalists of the Joust, representing the crown, Ser Barristan the Bold, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.” the cheers of the crowd were deafening.  
  
  
“His opponent, representing the north, Ser Jorah Mormont, the Bear Knight..” Jorah’s cheers equally as loud.  
  
  
The two men sat on their horses beside each other, they nodded and made their way to their respective ends, once they had received their lances they turned and awaited the signal, this time coming from the king himself.  
  
  
“Good Knights, I wish you both Good fortune, begin.” the king said before belching loudly and turning to his squire to fill his cup.  
  
  
The horses rode fast and with purpose, the lances held firm as they crashed together both hitting off the shields. They turned and began once again with the same result, over and over, fourth tilt a hit from Ser Barristan, the fifth tilt a hit from Jorah, the sixth Jorah again, the lined up for the seventh time both men clearly exhausted and yet they rode towards each other once more.  
  
  
Jorah could feel the pain, his shoulder throbbed, his chest heaved and yet he raised his lance and struck clean catching the bold across the chest but the older man did not falter, he did not move at all he simply turned and readied himself to ride once more and Jorah almost collapsed, was it a show?, was he not hurt?, did it matter? No he thought and he steadied himself to ride once more.  
  
  
Barristan had been in epic jousts before, none more epic than the one at Harrenhall, he had broken six lances before his prince had unhorsed him and every time he thought of it he wondered how different things would have been if he’d have been victorious, would Ashara been happy being crowned by him, would his prince now be king.  
  
  
He cleared his mind of the thoughts as his horse charged down the field, the lance feeling lighter in his hands than he thought possible, he struck and watched as Ser Jorah slipped but did not fall, he nodded to the man and lined up once more. As he rode past the pavilion he looked to see the king drunk as usual, to see the queen looking at everyone with disgust and her son looking like her mirror image.  
  
  
He turned to see Ser Jaime and his young squire watching him intently, the young man gave him a smile and Ser Barristan almost fell from his horse, he looked at the boy again and saw the light reflect of his eyes, the dark grey almost looking indigo made him catch his breath. He rode and picked up his lance and shook his head trying to clear it for the tilt to come.  
  
  
Jorah had almost fallen, everything he worked for almost coming to an end, he looked down to the ribbon on his wrist and steeled his resolve, this time he thought as he began to ride down the alley, his eyes focused on the man who stood between him and his prize. He gave it his all, every ounce of energy he had went into the stroke and he was rewarded as Ser Barristan fell.  
  
  
“Your graces, My Lord and Ladies, the winner of the Joust, Ser Jorah Mormont.”  
  
  
He ignored the cheering crowd and barely acknowledged the handshake he shared with Ser Barristan as he made his way to where the garland was laid out, as it was placed on the end of his lance he rode to where she sat and held out the lance allowing the garland to fall into her lap.  
  
  
“Lady Lynesse, I name you the Queen of Love and Beauty.” he said and as the crowd erupted his heart soared as she smiled and put the crown on her head.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duels are next.


	12. The Duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries not to be pricked by a thorn, Jon competes in the duels.

**Jon**

Jon had barely slept all night, the nervous excitement he'd felt had been overwhelming, it was only after Jaime had come to see him that he'd managed to fall asleep. Now though it was time to wake up, Joy would be up early and he wished to see her before he made his way to Lannisport. He was glad Gerion would be bringing her along to the duels, but he hoped she'd have a small nap before then.

He got up and washed himself before dressing, he'd taken a bath yesterday and would no doubt need one today but a quick wash was all he'd give himself time to do. As he dressed he looked to the small thin sword, he hoped he'd get away with not using it until he planned, but it depended on the draw. He made his way down to Joy's room and hoped she'd be awake.

"Yon." he smiled as he entered, to find her wide awake and waiting for him.

"Morning, Joy." he said as he held his hands out for her.

"Mon Yon, boo boo." she lifted her arm were a small bruise had formed.

He lifted her up in his arms and kissed the bruise making her giggle, "Now boo boo all better."

"Beller." she said as he tickled her making her laugh.

They walked down the corridor together making their way down to break their fast, this was one of his favorite activities of the day, playing with the little girl when she woke, usually he'd spar with Jaime first thing and then clean himself and make his way to Joy's room, before breaking their fast together.

But Jaime had told him when he visited the night before to get some extra sleep and he'd see him later, he and Tyrion had already left to meet the Tyrell's in Lannisport so it'd only be him and Joy for breakfast, Gerion doing Jaime's lordly work until he too left for the tourney. The serving girl Laena smiled at him and Joy and went to get their meal.

**Jaime**

Jaime was nervous, Tyrion and Jon had dealt with the north and while he'd dealt with the lords of the west and with Lord Arryn, this was different, today he'd be dealing with the queen of thorns herself. He and Tyrion sat waiting for their uncle before they made their way over to meet with the Tyrell's, his father would never have gone to them, he'd have made them come to him, met them in the rock, his domain, but Jaime's goals were different.

"Is everything set for tonight?" he turned and asked his brother.

"Yes, both feast's are well organized and the new girls I had serve the king last night were much appreciated." Tyrion replied.

"Good work brother."

He watched as Tyrion smiled, his brother had done an excellent job, they'd gotten the trade deal with the north, although Tyrion gave Jon the credit for that, but the arena, the feasts all of that had been Tyrion and he was proud of the work he'd done, finally Kevan arrived.

"Ah good, if your ready uncle, we have a ways to go." Jaime said with a smirk.

"Why do we have to go to them, surely they should be coming here to meet with us." his uncle said clearly agitated.

"Why uncle if you'd rather not, I'm sure Tyrion and I can handle things."

"No, no, it's fine, I'm ready lets go." Kevan said quickly.

They arrived at the building they'd given the Tyrell's for their stay in Lannisport and were met by a steward who showed them to where the meeting would take place, as they walked Jaime almost laughed, less than two weeks the Tyrell's had been here and they'd already turned this place into a miniature Highgarden, there were rose's everywhere.

The Tyrell's were waiting for them as soon as they entered, Mace sitting beside his good brother Lord Paxter and the Queen of Thorns sitting to his left, they rose as they made their way to the table. All except Olenna who no doubt was playing up her old age.

"Lord Jaime, my lord's a pleasure, please come sit." Mace said a large welcoming smile on his face.

"Forgive me if I don't rise my lords, at my age it gets harder and harder." Olenna said looking directly at Jaime.

"My Lady, think nothing of it." Jaime said as charmingly as he could watching as she raised her eyebrow before smirking.

"Lord Mace, Lord Paxter, I trust your enjoying the tourney so far?." Kevan asked.

"Indeed my lord it's been most exciting, you must come to a tourney in Highgarden the next time we hold one." Mace replied.

"We would be delighted to, wouldn't we uncle." Tyrion said as Kevan nodded.

"My Lords, there is much we must discuss and the duels start soon, shall we get to business?" Jaime said moving things along, he wished to be done here as quickly as possible and left to Mace this would turn into an all day affair, as he spoke he noticed Olenna looked at him with something like approval.

"Of course Lord Jaime, so how can we be of service." Olenna said.

The discussion themselves were pretty straightforward, increased trade between the reach and the west, more products being bought by them and the purchase of some ships from Lord Paxter. All of which would cost the west a lot and make the reach a decent profit, even with the discounts they'd managed to get. Jaime had led the negotiations but the ideas themselves were mainly Tyrion's.

When they were finished, he looked to his brother and uncle, one looking happier than the other, Lord Paxter seemed happy, while Mace was puffed up and stuck his chest out like he'd just won the damn tourney himself, it was Olenna's face which interested him the most though, the woman looked at him constantly and it was unnerving, although she had kept relatively quiet in the meeting itself.

"My lord's, Lady Olenna, I think we've achieved all we wish, may the reach and the west both continue to prosper," Jaime said while Mace and Paxter nodded their agreement.

"Lady Olenna, I wonder if I may take up a moment of your time on another matter." he asked cryptically.

"Of Course Lord Jaime, I was just about to have a small spot of luncheon, would you join me."

"It'd be my pleasure my lady."

**Jon**

The area where they were waiting was just off the arena's main structure, it was a small yard with some tents for the competitors and was just out of sight of the people inside, there was a small gap where they'd enter from and Jon stood there looking at the arena itself.

It was magnificent to see, three sides were covered while one had been left open, the largest side would hold the King and Queen and the most important lords and ladies, while the other two sides would hold lesser lords and the men and women of Lannisport and the west, that had been lucky enough to get a seat. The open area would be were most of the people who couldn't get a seat would stand and was raised so it was almost a hill, allowing for people to be able to see better.

Jon was nervous, not of the duels themselves, he'd trained for that but there was a big difference sparring in front of a few people in Casterly Rock and dueling for a prize in front of a huge crowd, a crowd filled with not only the Lords and Ladies of the realm but the King and Queen also. Not that he cared particularly for either of them, the king was a drunken whore monger and the queen was an out and out bitch.

He looked over to see how the rest of the competitors were handling things, some like Loras and the Royce's seemed to be almost preening themselves, others were quieter seemed completely overwhelmed. There were one or two doing stretches and loosening themselves up although Jon noticed they were actually over exerting themselves, something he had been guilty of before Jaime pointed it out to him.

"_You need to be loose Jon, not tired."_

"_But doesn't this loosen me up my lord?"_

"_Aye lad it does, but your putting too much effort into it, you should let it flow, let the movements become more natural, here let me show you." after that they spent a few minutes before each spar doing the same few movements, now Jon did them without even thinking._

Finally they were called and they made their way into the arena itself, Jon saw some of the boys look around in awe and he couldn't help feel the same, the three sides were completely full of people and the crowd that filled the open end was enormous, Jon had never seen so many people in the same place at once. The King and Queen sat high in the stand looking down perfectly at the dueling circles, he saw Jaime sitting with his family and smiled as Gerion had Joy waved down at him. As they were lined up Jaime rose to his feet and began to speak.

"Your Graces, My Lord's and Ladies, good people of the west, I bid you all welcome to the squires duel." Jaime said as the crowd cheered.

"The boy's before you represent the best of Westeros, they are the future knights, the future lords, they will lead men and bring honor to themselves and their families. Here today you will see them show their abilities and in years to come, you will be able to tell your children tales of seeing the first ever winner of the duels of Lannisport." Jaime paused as the crowd grew louder.

"Tourney's come and go, joust's and melees happen everywhere, but here in Lannisport on this day, everyone here will be part of something new, something no one has seen before, Your Graces, My Lords and Ladies, Men and Women of the west, here today we bear witness to the future." the chants rang out and Jaime smiled at Tyrion before taking his seat, he looked to Jon and almost mouthed the words _'Show them Jon, show them a real king'_.

**Barristan.**

Barristan felt his emotions rise at Jaime's speech, Lannister had never been one for talking too much, sure he'd make quips and jokes occasionally but never before had Barristan seen him command attention the way he did during this tourney. The things he'd said about the boy's had made Barristan even more eager for the duels than he had been, he was right these boys were the future and if his suspicions were right about young Snow then this was more true than anyone here knew.

He looked out as the boys began to make their way back and caught sight of the young man he most wished to see, the boy walked casually as if he hadn't a care in the world and Barristan smiled, he even walked like his father. After the joust Barristan hadn't even cared he'd lost, seeing something in Jon Snow the first time could have been a trick of the light, but the second time he saw it, he knew the truth.

Jon Snow was Rhaegar's son, it made sense to him and he could kick himself for not thinking it through before now. Ned Stark was too honorable to father a bastard and the boy did have Stark looks on the surface at least, which meant he was either Brandon's or Lyanna's. While Brandon was a known cad and it couldn't be ruled out, the boy's age worked against that being the case,which only left Lyanna.

Barristan wasn't aware of the exact circumstances between his prince and the Stark girl, but he knew he didn't kidnap her, that was not Rhaegar and Arthur would never have stood for it. Which could only mean she went willingly, the more he pondered on it the more it became clear, Arthur and his other brothers left guarding Lyanna Stark had always seemed strange to him, but left guarding a pregnant girl carrying his princes child, suddenly made all the pieces fall into place.

There were still question's that needed to be answered, what was Stark's role in this? What was Jaime Lannister up to? Was the boy a bastard or trueborn? But Barristan would get the answers before he left which left only one question that he needed to ask himself, What will I do?

**Olenna.**

Olenna sat beside her granddaughter who seemed especially nervous, no doubt worrying about her brother, Jaime Lannister had built this dueling up into something which Olenna could not understand, after all it was just small boy's playing with pretend swords, what was so special about that. But the speech he had given had riled the crowd up, she saw men and women in the crowd shift in their seats, their excitement for what's to come suddenly raised. Jaime Lannister was a puzzle to her and one she knew she'd need to solve soon, she thought back to their meeting earlier that day.

_She made her way to outside where the table had been set up for her luncheon with Lord Lannister, sitting down she nodded to the younger man and bid him join her, after offering him some cheese and some fruit, with a glass of arbor gold to wash it down, they began to speak._

"_So my lord, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_So it is a pleasure then?" Jaime replied with a smirk._

"_Why of course my lord, any lunch with me is a pleasure, is it not?" she said as she raised her eyebrow and looked at him._

"_Indeed it is my lady."_

"_SO?"_

"_Ah, to the point, I like that."_

"_At my age time is precious my lord."_

_Jaime laughed catching her by surprise, before quickly schooling his face._

"_You play that card well my lady, but we both know your age doesn't preclude you from being the real power in the reach and that your in no way a less formidable woman because of it."_

_Olenna smiled at him, a genuine one, she really did prefer to play with someone who played back, it made winning so much more fun._

"_My lady, our two regions are the most prosperous in the realm and yet relations between us have always been how shall I put it."_

"_Put it whichever way you like Lord Lannister, we both know the reason for why our relationship is how it is." she quickly interjected._

"_My father is dead my lady, I'm the lord of the west now, I believe that we can have a much more mutually beneficial relationship going forward."_

"_We could, but should we?" Olenna said snarkily._

"_It does neither of us good to be at each other's throats, lady Olenna, either in trade or in other ways."_

"_Ah, I wondered when the lion would roar."_

_"I assure you Lady Olenna, If you ever hear me roar you'll know it." _

"_But we're getting off track here, my lady, as I said I think we can help each other, now and more importantly in the future, which is why I'd like to be able to speak frankly to you if I may."_

"_You may."_

"_I know Jon Arryn has come to you looking for help financing the crown." Jaime said noticing the quick look of understanding on the older woman's face._

"_And why would he do such a thing, when he has Lannister gold to support him" Olenna asked already knowing the answer._

"_Because I cut off our aid to the king, we no longer support this king's wasteful use of the realms resources."_

_Olenna looked carefully at Jaime, there was something going on here, something she wasn't a part of and it annoyed her, it annoyed her no end._

"_My lady, a word of advice, if I may." Jaime said as she nodded to him to continue._

"_Aerys was a mad man but under him and my father the realms finances were well looked after, the treasury was full, sometimes a king may be good at some things and terrible in other ways. When such a king sits on the throne decisions have to be made, people need to be careful to make the right ones, otherwise they get left behind should things change."_

"_What are you not saying Lannister," Olenna asked in an annoyed tone._

"_Many things my lady, many things." Jaime cryptically replied._

As she sat there and thought upon the meeting she felt a headache come on, there was a game afoot and not only was she unsure of the players, she wasn't completely certain of the game itself and it vexed her. She had agreed with Lord Lannister that their two realms would work closer together, she needed to know what he did, what was he up to?

**The duels**

**Jon **

He stood facing his first opponent, the sword felt good in his hand, he had been drawn to fight second against a young lad from the Stormlands who was squiring for Ser Aemon Eastermont and was a couple of name days older than Jon. As they waited for the judge to explain the rules Jon studied the young man he was facing, Larger than Jon by both a few inches and pounds the boy looked clumsy on his feet to Jon, he'd no doubt be stronger but Jon would be quicker and he'd use that against him.

"The duel is to five points or a yield, one point is awarded for a hit and once the result is called you must shake hands and make your way to the back after bowing to their graces, am I understood?" the judge, Lord Brax asked.

"It is my Lord." Jon and the young man, Andrew he had said his name was, both answered at the same time.

"Then take your positions and I bid you both good fortune." Lord Brax said as they moved to face each other.

The first swing was hard and heavy and Jon was waiting for it, stepping deftly to the side he quickly struck the boy across the arm and followed it up with a hit to the side while the boy tried to recover from the missed strike.

Two points up Jon moved back as he again allowed the older boy to make his move, this time he parried and feinted before catching the boy once again on his arm and side. The boy relied on his strength too much and wasn't used to quick counter attacks, Jon could almost see the disbelief on his face that he was already four points down and hadn't managed to get a hit in.

The final point had seen Andrew learn his lesson, his attack was more cautious this time, his swings a little less powerful, Jon though was in his element, he was fully in control of this match now and he began to enjoy himself. He parried a hard blow to his left and feinted a return forcing the other boy to step backwards, as he did so Jon was upon him, a short thrust followed by a quick arc to the right gave him his opening.

He swiftly took it, his sword hitting the boy square in the chest and earning him his first victory, he held his hand out and Andrew shook it with a shrug of his head and a small smile, he'd been beaten by the better swordsman and he accepted it with grace earning him Jon's respect. Finally both boys turned to bow to the king and queen.

"Your Winner. Five points to none, Jon Snow." Lord Brax said smiling.

After heading to the back Jon made his way to the gap between the pavilion and the arena to watch the next match, Loras Tyrell versus Lord Brax's son Flement. As with Jon's opponent Loras's had him beat in size, weight and age, Flement was just below the age limit, barely managing to qualify for the duels. He looked on as the two boys faced each other both looking eager to begin, Jon was probably more nervous than either of them truth be told.

As the fight began Jon noticed that just like with his duel Loras relied on speed and skill while his opponent favored strength. Where Jon was efficient and kept the showing off to a minimum though Loras revelled in it, his strikes were flamboyant, his arcs exaggerated and Jon smiled as he watched them fight.

Loras eventually triumphed five points to two but Jon had seen enough, if he faced Loras he'd beat him, as good as he was his showmanship took away his effectiveness. A good guard was better than a cheer from the crowd and if he continued this way Loras would find himself dead on a field before long. He watched as Garlan chastised his brother, Loras looking hurt that his brother wasn't celebrating with him.

Before too long it was time for his second fight, this time against Artos the young boy who was Ser Wylis's squire, Jon looked forward to facing his fellow Northman, it made him think of the times he and Robb had sparred in Winterfell and while he missed his brother, he found he didn't miss their spars as much as he thought he might. He would never be as good as he was now if he'd stayed and the friends he'd made here made his longing for Winterfell seem almost a distant memory.

As he stepped into the arena he looked to see Jaime nod down at him, beside him Tyrion gave him a smile and as he looked to Gerion holding Joy he gave her a wave, overjoyed to see her wave back and though he couldn't hear it he could see she was shouting his name _'Yon' _he thought and his smile beamed back at her.

He nodded to Artos and noticed his grip was similar to how Robb would hold his sword, an idea came to him and he wondered if it'd work here. As the two boys faced each other Jon took a defensive stance and waited for the other boy to attack, he weakly parried the blows and allowed Artos to get the first strike in feeling the pain of the blow against his left arm. As he backed away he waited and saw what he wanted. Artos like Robb increased the power behind his swings feeling that he could easily breach Jon's defense.

Jon though parried both strikes by maneuvering his sword so the blows glanced off it rather than thorough it like they had the first time, the momentum caught Artos by surprise and as he tried to readjust his feet Jon made his move. He quickly swung his sword to Artos left forcing him to turn to parry and as he did so Jon swept his legs from under him, before he had a chance to react Jon's sword was placed against his neck, the boy laying on the ground unable to do anything but nod.

"I Yield." Artos said as Jon helped him up to his feet.

"Where did you learn that Snow?." Artos asked shaking his hand.

"Fighting my brother Robb, he fights like you, so I tried something that worked on him and got lucky." Jon said.

"Nah, wasn't luck Snow, you beat me fair and square, good fortune Snow, win this for the north."

Jon turned as Lord Brax readied himself to make the announcement, the lord patting him on the back and giving him a nod.

"Your winner by a Yield, Jon Snow." Lord Brax announced as the crowd cheered the first yield of the day.

Jon and Artos bowed to the King and made their way from the arena, they said their farewells and Jon walked to the tent where the boys kept their equipment, he grabbed a mug of water and swallowed it down before filling the mug again. He went over to where he kept his things and checked to make sure the thin sword was still there along with his spare tunics, once he saw that they were where he'd left them, he made his way again to watch some more of the match ups, there were only three more left in this round and then it'd be down to the last sixteen competitors.

Some of those who'd lost had surprised Jon, Waymar Royce had been easily beaten by a Riverland squire and the Strongboar's squire had been beaten by a young man from the Vale, a Harding. Loras had made it through the second round and seemed to have taken some of his brother's advice and Robar Royce had won both his fights five to nought, so Jon knew he'd be hard to beat. He had watched as a tall silver haired boy easily beat a young man he knew to be Lord Farman's squire.

The young silver haired boy had intrigued Jon so he waited to hear who he was and was surprised to find he was a bastard just like him, Aurane Water's the bastard of Driftmark. Jon had only recently heard the name during his studies of the allegiances of the houses. A Velaryon by birth if not name Jon was surprised the lord of the Driftmark had even attended the tourney not having seen any of them here himself.

As he looked at Aurane he wondered if this was how the Targaryen's had looked, with their own silver hair and Valyrian features. With the matches now over while the next round still to be drawn, Jon quickly grabbed some food and ate while thinking about his next match, he was sat there lost in his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Jon, your up, come on, you need to win, I still want to face you in the final after all." Loras Japed at him.

"Aye, of course we both have to make it to the final to do so." Jon said back with a smile.

"Well it'll be no problem for me, so it's up to you to keep your end up." Loras joked and the two boys laughed.

Jon made his way to the arena for his third fight only to be shocked to see he was facing Aurane Waters, he shook his head and laughed, the god's loved their jokes didn't they he thought, as he readied himself for the battle of the bastards.

"Aurane Waters." the taller boy said holding his hand out.

"Jon Snow." Jon replied and shook his hand earning a smile from the other man.

"Well at least a bastard is making it through to the next round." Aurane said as they both laughed.

Aurane was easily the most skilled of his opponents so far, he edged him in speed while once again Jon bemoaned the fact he was facing an opponent that was stronger than him, the first two points were split, Jon had earned the first quickly and almost while he was celebrating that fact had lost the second.

As they faced off for the third Jon moved quickly, he swung twice rapidly in succession both to Aurane's left forcing the other boy to slightly turn to protect that side, once he did so Jon used the same exact strikes and caught the boy across his right arm and in his right side, the quickness of his change of direction giving Aurane no time to protect his other side.

He stepped back and waited for Aurane to strike back, parrying the harder blow and waiting for the return one, when it came he sidestepped and once again struck out quickly, his blows were even faster this time, left, left, right, left, right, right before a strike caught Aurane on the knee and allowed Jon to tap him softly on the shoulder with his blade winning the bout.

Aurane glared at him in annoyance, before he shook his head and offered his hand to congratulate him for the win. Jon shook the offered hand and the other boy patted him on the shoulder before they both turned to take their bows and make their way from the arena. The judge this time was Ser Addam and he actually winked at Jon before announcing the winner.

"Your winner five points to one Jon Snow." Ser Addam said as the crowd cheered.

As Jon and Aurane made their way out he noticed Loras was heading in, he turned and wished him good fortune and continued to walk with Aurane.

"You caught me by surprise, Jon, I've never fought anyone that quick before."

"Lord Jaime gave me some exercises to help with quickness, it's helped me a lot, I could show you if you like."

"Lord Jaime, as in Jaime Lannister?" Aurane asked.

"Aye, I'm his page," Jon replied.

"Well you can keep whatever the hell the kingslayer taught you to yourself." Aurane angrily said as he began to move away.

"Call him that again and it'll be more than my sword you'll be taking a beating from." Jon said as he squared up to the other boy.

Before things could escalate though Ser Addam stepped in between them.

"Enough, on your way Waters, Snow come with me." Addam said as Aurane angrily stormed away.

"I'm Sorry, Ser Addam." Jon began before Addam interrupted him.

"Nothing to be sorry about lad, you were standing up for my liege lord, who also happens to be my closest friend, that's exactly what a future knight should do." Addam said with a smile.

"Besides, the boy was being an ass." he continued making Jon laugh.

Jon watched on as Robar defeated yet another opponent, this time the boy was actually bigger than Royce, but it hadn't mattered and Robar had beaten the young Banefort squire easily, Jon admired how Robar fought, he was strong and skilled and out of all the potential opponents he'd face, Jon felt he was the one that could beat him.

When the fight was over Jon made his way to the arena for his fourth fight, his opponent was an actual Lord and Jon smiled at that fact. Beric Dondarrion was a few name days older than Jon in fact if the tourney was held in just a few more moons he'd have been ineligible to participate in the duels. Jon had seen the lord speaking with Thoros of Myr after the melee and wondered if the two men were friends or if like Jon, Beric just wished to see a flaming sword close up.

"Ah, Lord Snow, ready for your run to come to an end?" Beric said smirking at him.

"You know I was just wondering the same about your own run, my lord." Jon said smiling back.

"Ah, that's the spirit, care for a wager, how about 50 gold dragons to the winner."

"Of course, my lord, I shall endeavor to spend your coin wisely." Jon said making Beric laugh.

The two boy's lined up, for the first time Jon was facing someone he was matched with strength wise, Beric was skilled also and quickly they fell into a rhythm, thrust, parry, feint, riposte, the first point took almost ten strikes before Jon earned it with a strike to Beric's thigh, he had put so much power into the strike that he noticed the other boy immediately wince before favoring his other leg.

Jon quickly struck again this time it took only six blows before he once again caught Beric on the same leg, this time with even more force. After that the rest of the duel was pretty easy, Beric's movement was limited by the strikes to the thigh and he was clearly worried about receiving another one, so he protected it at the cost of protecting other parts of himself.

Jon caught him on the arm before catching him on the side and then the arm yet again, each of the strikes enough to win a point but none of them with the force he'd hit the boy's thigh with. Beric looked almost relieved that the fight was over, he actually smiled at Jon probably after realizing that Jon had pulled his strikes to avoid any more injuries.

"Well fought, Lord Snow, I shall wear that bruise with pride, you're a fine swordsman Jon and it's no shame to lose to a better one than I." Beric said holding his hand out.

"Aye, my lord, today was my day, but it's been a pleasure to duel against you." Jon said smiling at him.

"More for you than me, Jon, it's a warm bath and a rubdown I'll need after that."

"I'm Sorry my lord."

"Don't be, you won and taught me a fine lesson, perhaps one day we'll spar and maybe I'll teach you one back." Beric said his lack of malice clear by his smiling face.

"I have no doubt you would, my lord."

Jon and Beric both turned to take their bows as Ser Addam once again declared the duel for Jon. They both made their way to the back as Robar Royce and another boy Jon didn't know made their way out, Jon nodded at Robar who ignored him and walked past almost hitting him in the shoulder.

"Grumpy fellow isn't he." Beric said.

"Must be all that mountain air in the Vale." Jon said as they laughed.

"Aye, it's been good to meet you Jon, I wish you good fortune in the battles to come."

Jon thanked him and turned to watch as Robar easily beat his opponent, he stayed where he was as Loras made his way out to face his opponent, a Florent, Jon smirked, this would be interesting, there was no love lost between the Tyrell's and the Florent's and while Loras didn't seem the malicious type, Jon had no doubt the other lad would feel some of the strikes he'd receive.

He was proved right, Loras was way more skilled than the other lad, but given how hard he'd hit him and the scowl on Loras's face the boy had obviously made things worse by saying something to annoy him, As they both made their way over to where Jon was standing, he noticed the Florent had taken a hard knock to the head that would surely leave a bruise and he'd be lucky if his nose hadn't been broken.

"Loras." Jon said following him out of the arena.

"LORAS." he shouted as the other boy stopped.

"What, oh sorry Jon, I didn't realize it was you."

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, he's just an idiot."

"Loras." Jon said softly.

"He insulted my sister Jon, called her a, never mind." Loras said shaking his head.

Jon felt his anger bubble up inside him, how dare he, the big eared fool, Margaery was sweet and kind and who did he think he is? He's lucky he only got a bruise, if I'd have been facing him I'd have knocked him on his ass.

"You did the right thing, you clobbered the big eared fox," Jon said making Loras laugh.

"I did, didn't I."

"Aye, Loras, you did, come on it's time for the draw, hopefully you won't clobber me when we face in the final." Jon said smirking.

The two boys walked to where Lord Brax, Ser Addam, Lord Crakehall and Lord Serret standing, the four judges arguing over who got the final and semi finals. Ser Addam gracefully stepped away and it was finally decided that Lord Brax would take the first semi final with Lord Serret taking the second with Lord Crakehall taking the final.

Ser Addam placed the four names into a jug and drew them, Robar Royce was to face Mychel Redfort, the two vale men well known to each other, which left Jon to face Loras to both of their disappointments. Their disappointment seemed to be shared by the two Vale boys who looked at them before walking away, both clearly thinking it'd be easier to face either of them than each other, it was true then, the Vale was full of arrogant shits Jon thought.

"Well looks like it won't be the final we both wanted, Jon."

"No, but it'll be just as good Loras, we both know whichever of us wins will be win the final, so this may as well be our final." Jon said trying to lighten the mood.

"Aye, that it will Jon, Good fortune my friend." Loras said holding his hand out.

"You too, you'll need it. Jon said." before shaking his hand and laughing, making Loras laugh with him.

They stood facing each other, both waiting for the other to make their move, finally Loras swung his sword, Jon parried and made a thrust of his own which Loras easily swiped away, the blades crashed together both boys seemingly evenly matched, before Jon turned and spun catching Loras by surprise, the hit resounding as he caught him on his leg. Loras grimaced and backed off, but Jon didn't give him time catching him as he retreated and scoring another hit this time to the boy's arm.

Loras retaliated though Jon was able to parry the blow and noticed the other boy beginning to get frustrated, he took advantage and with a quick swing to the left followed by a feint to the right, Jon caught Loras once again on the arm. He knew now he had the match won, Loras as good as he was hadn't received one on one training by Jaime Lannister. But Loras was someone Jon now considered a friend and he didn't wish to humiliate him.

Jon waited for the strike and slowly moved towards it, giving Loras the chance to change the angle he was swinging his sword and catch Jon hard across the shoulder, the blow was harder than Jon had been expecting, he watched as Loras smirked before they began again. The next hit took much longer, he made Loras work for it before he missed his strike to give Loras the opening, he was better prepared for this hit though and it didn't hurt as much as the last one.

Jon moved quickly to take the next point, a low thrust was followed by a hard swing at the arm he'd hit twice, he knew Loras would protect it, so halfway through the swing he changed direction catching the other boy completely by surprise, he instead thrust his sword and caught Loras in the chest, the return strike by Loras caught Jon napping, he had been deciding what strike to use for the finish and Loras seeing him hesitate had capitalized catching him on his thigh.

He backed away and allowed Loras to come to him, the other boy dictated the pace and the crowd cheered as both boys put on an exhibition, feint, thrust, parry, swing, left, right, high, low, the blades moved with swiftness and precision, after what was probably only a minute or two but to both boys had felt an hour, Jon saw his opening, his movements quickened and he once again caught Loras on his arm.

The crowd cheered as the duel ended, Jon held his hand out and Loras after shaking his head took it, before Lord Brax walked over and gave both boys a pat on the back.

"Your winner Five points to three and our first finalist, Jon Snow." Lord Brax said as the crowd cheered.

Jon and Loras bowed and he looked to the stand to see Jaime looking on with a huge smile on his face, beside him Tyrion was also smiling while Gerion and Joy were waving at him which he returned, as he was turning he caught sight of where the Tyrell's were sitting, he was surprised to see Garlan give him a nod and as he looked to Margaery she was wearing that same lob sided grin he had come to realize he really liked.

"Come Jon, you have a final to prepare for." Lord Brax said as he and Loras began to walk away.

"You did well, both of you." Lord Brax said with a grin.

"It was Jon's day today." Loras said a note of sadness in his voice.

"Then perhaps it'll be yours tomorrow." Jon said and smiled at his friend.

"Aye, I'll get you next time." Loras said returning his smile.

Jon watched as Robar beat Mychel Redfort, five points to one, the larger boy was certainly the best he'd seen during the competition and Jon knew he'd need to be at his very best to have a chance of winning. He quickly made his way to where he kept the other sword and swapped them out, he'd been fortunate not to need the thinner sword thus far and knew it was his best chance at winning. Jon's biggest strength was quickness and with the thin sword he was much faster than with the normal one.

"Your Graces, my lords and ladies, men and women of the west, it's my pleasure to introduce the finalists of the Lannisport duels of 290 AC. Representing the Vale Robar Royce and Representing the north and our liege lords very own squire, Jon Snow." the herald said as both boys walked towards the dueling circle.

Jon had tried talking to Robar but the boy had ignored him, apart from looking at him like he was dirt, apparently Robar was influenced greatly by the faiths teaching and for him Jon wasn't just a bastard but a heathen also, Jon just shook his head, he remembered the stories from Old Nan of how the Kings of Winter continually threw back the Andal attempts to take the north, he thought of Theon Stark the hungry wolf and what he had done to them and he smiled.

The two boys turned to bow to the king and queen and Jon looked to see Jaime give him a nod while Tyrion and Gerion smiled down at him, he saw Joy excitedly bounce on her father's knee and he smiled back at her. He noticed that Loras was sitting back among his family and he nodded and got a wave in return, Margaery too gave him a wave and he couldn't help himself and waved back at her before noticing the look he got from her grandmother.

"You both know the rules, first to five or a yield, I wish you both the best." Lord Crakehall said as both boys turned to face each other.

"What the hell is that, a girls sword," Robar said with a sneer, finally noticing the blade Jon was carrying.

Jon said nothing he just looked at the boy and then as he had seen Jaime do countless times, he tapped the point of his blade on the ground and held it out ready for the spar to begin. Robar began aggressively as was his style, the first strike actually aiming for his head which annoyed him immensely, Jon began to move his blade and watched as the expression on Robar's face changed.

He had spent many hours practicing with the larger heavier tourney swords in public, while in the privacy of his room he'd used the smaller, thinner blade Jaime had gotten made for him. The difference was startling at first and incredible by the time the tourney began, Jon was always fast, but the lighter blade and the training had enhanced it by leaps and bounds.

Before Robar made his next swing, Jon had caught him on the front of his left knee, then he spun to strike him on the back of the same one, now behind him he smashed his sword on the back of the right knee, before he spun again and struck him on the front of the the same knee, four strikes so quick and precise that Robar never had a chance to see them coming, let alone stop them. As the boy fell over from the pain of the strikes Jon crashed his blade down hard on Robar's wrist, he felt the bone pop and the sword fell from the other boys hand.

Jon raised his blade and pointed it at Robar's neck, the bout was over, he won five to nought but he wanted to hear the boy Yield.

"Yield." Jon said.

"I Yield."

Jon nodded before turning to the crowd, he could see some stunned faces in there and it took a second before the cheers began, Lord Crakehall made his way over to him, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Your winner and the champion of the squires duel, Jon Snow." Lord Brax said as Jon looked to see Jaime watching him, the pride on his mentor's face mirrored by the feelings bubbling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we get some different perspectives of the duels and reaction to the outcome.


	13. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spectators react to the duels and the farewell feast begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus early chapter to thank you all for you incredible support for this story.

**Jaime**

Jaime looked down as Jon took in the cheers from the crowd, he had won, he had actually won. As much as he hoped he would, believed he would, when he saw the Royce lad fight Jaime had thought it would be a step to far for Jon at this time. He had been surprised during the duels that Jon was wielding a normal tourney sword, he had thought it odd, as he knew Jon was much better with the thinner blade.

But as he watched Jon beat his opponents he had come to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't comfortable enough with the thin blade just yet, how wrong he was. Jon had been playing them all along and Jaime felt an enormous amount of pride that the lessons he had with the boy had yielded such incredible results. When he brought the thin blade out to face Royce, Jaime had been confused though, if he wasn't comfortable then what was he doing with it now he had thought, he didn't have long to wait for the answer.

Jon had been magnificent, his speed, his movement all of it had been enhanced using the thinner, lighter blade and the Royce boy didn't know what hit him. It was over so quickly that even Jaime wasn't sure he'd seen what he had, the move Jon had used was one he hadn't taught him, but he had seen it before and he smiled and wondered if the gods were watching.

"Did you see that?" he heard a voice to his left say.

"I've never seen anything like that before." another voice said.

"How was he so quick." yet another.

Jaime smiled as he heard the voices speak about his king, how they praised the boy and compared him to other great swordsman, Arthur Dayne reborn, he's another Barristan the Bold, you can see he's been trained by Lord Jaime, all variations on the same theme, Jon had done what he wanted him to do, he'd made a name for himself here today.

**Ser Wylis.**

Wylis really looked forward to the duels, they were something he'd never seen done before and for him that gave him a reason to watch them, the fact his squire and his liege lords son were both competing just added to his interest. Jon Snow was not like he'd expected him to be, he had met the boy a few times, when he and his father had made their visits to Winterfell.

There the boy was quiet and carried himself as if he thought that at any minute someone would object to his presence, something his father Wyman had commented on and while they were there had insisted on the boy being placed at the high table, as any son of a Stark should be. Wylis admired his father for that, there were those who looked down on bastards but not his father, his father treated everyone the same.

"_A good man is a good man Wylis, regardless which side of the sheets they were born on and mark my words that lad will grow up to be a good man." his father had said when he asked him about the young Jon Snow. _

But here Jon Snow didn't carry himself like that scared boy he'd met at Winterfell, he strolled around, easy to smile and not afraid to point out where he thought you were making a mistake, he'd shamed him at the meeting and had done it because it was right and he had been acting a fool. The deal he'd agreed, which he knew his father would be happy with, would make House Manderly a lot of coin and in the end he had Jon Snow to thank for it.

As the duels took place, he almost wished he was a boy again, he'd have loved to take part in a competition like this one, he saw Jorah was as enraptured as he was, Artos was no match for Jon Snow but then neither was anyone else, as soon became clear and as the young lad beat all his opponents he felt a sense of pride in his lieges son, he was representing the north and showing these southerners what everyone in the north already knew, a wolf was not to be taken lightly.

"The lad's doing well, eh Jorah."

"Aye, he may have trouble with the Royce lad or the Tyrell though."

Wylis didn't think so and soon he was proved right, the boy easily beat the Tyrell, he almost looked to be playing with him to Wylis's eye. But it was the final that showed just how good the boy really was, neither Wylis nor Jorah had ever seen anything like it, how quickly he moved, how soon it was over, caught them both by surprise.

"Did you see that, Jorah," Wylis said smiling as he turned to the man he had become quite friendly with.

"Aye, not sure I believe it though." Jorah replied and Wylis noticed he too had a smile on his face.

**The King.**

Robert sat there stunned, by his own standards he was sober, others would call him drunk but Robert had taken it easier today, he'd been enjoying the duels and while he'd never admit it out loud, it was a damn fine idea the kingslayer had come up with. Watching the boys fight brought him back to his time at the Vale, he and Ned taking on all comers in the yard, he with his hammer and Ned with his trusty longsword.

The skill of some of the lads surprised him, the young Royce lad had obviously inherited his father's talent and the young flower from the reach was quite good though a little too flashy for Roberts taste, but it was Ned's lad that had him gripped all through the event. The way he moved, how quick he was with his attacks was something he relished seeing for himself.

When the boy had beaten the dragonseed Robert had cheered as loudly as he had when he'd killed Rhaegar, the boys silver hair reminding him of that accursed dragonspawn, but he'd been no match for Ned's boy and Robert celebrated the victory as if it was him who'd won. He tuned to Jon Arryn to see he too was engrossed in the fight.

"_Did you see that Jon, did you see Ned's boy." _

"_Aye, your grace I did, the boy's his father's son, although I don't think even Ned was that good at that age."_

"_He damn well wasn't." the king said laughing._

The next matches went by fast and Robert while enjoying them was waiting for Ned's boy to come out again, when he did it was to face one of his banner man, the young Stormland's lord would on another occasion have had Robert's favor but here he was facing his brother's son, Ned was the brother he chose and his son would have his favor, damn anyone who thought otherwise.

He watched as Lord Beric was soundly beaten and couldn't help but smile, his drink all but forgotten while he'd been watching the two boys fight. Beric was skilled but Ned's boy was better and Robert wished his friend was here with him to watch it. That was how it was supposed to be, Ned sitting here besides Robert and Lyanna, he and Ned laughing and joking while watching his lad beat them all.

He reached over and grabbed his tankard, swallowing it's contents in one gulp, before motioning for it to be refilled, his thoughts filled with the loss of his love and the absence of his friend. The bouts continued and Robert paid them little mind, until suddenly he was there again, this time fighting the flower, He pushed his squire away when he want to refill his tankard and tuned to speak to Jon Arryn again.

"This should be good Eh Jon," he said with a large grin.

"Aye, your grace, young Loras is very skilled, his father speaks very highly of him.

"Who cares about the damn rose Jon, Ned's boy will beat him, mark my words." he said loudly causing a nearby Mace Tyrell to grow red in the face.

He was right though, Ned's boy had shown that roses are no match for wolves and Robert laughed loudly at it, he looked down at the Tyrell's, Mace was flushed and shaking his head, his mother sitting there with her usual scowl. Serves you right for supporting the damn dragonspawn, that's what happens, a wolf comes down and pisses over your damn flowers he thought and laughed again.

As he watched the final he was actually nervous, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way, he watched as the two boys faced off, Jon would be happy he thought seeing a representative of the Vale in this fight, the other lad was much bigger than Ned's boy and seemed to be laughing at him, the nerve of him, he's lucky Ned's not here I'd not tolerate my brother's son disrespected in his presence.

He noticed the sword in the boy's hand, a thin blade, what was he thinking, he wanted to shout down to the lad, to tell him he had the wrong blade, but before he got the chance too the fight had begun. As quickly as it had it was over and Robert was shocked, like most of the crowd, the boy had moved so fast, the blade barely seen in the air and then in seconds it was over and not content with winning the boy had made the other lad yield.

"Did you see that Jon, did you damn well see that." the king shouted loudly.

"Aye, your grace I did." Jon Arryn replied.

"Oh if only Ned was here to see his boy, Jon, he'd be so proud of him, I want to talk to the lad."

"Of course your grace, I'll arrange it for later." Jon Arryn said exasperatedly.

"No Jon, I want to see Ned's boy now, his king wishes to reward him." Robert said a large smile on his face.

**Margaery.**

The duels were everything she'd hoped they'd be, it was so different to watch boys her age fight in a competition. In Highgarden she'd watch her brothers spar and while it was entertaining and she and her friends would enjoy it, she always knew it was almost playing with swords, they trained and they played her grandmother would say and Margaery had agreed with her. But this was different, the way they moved and fought was so much more intense than they did when they sparred and Margaery felt her excitement rise with each bout.

She cheered her brother on and was so proud of him as he won fight after fight, but what surprised her was how much she looked forward to watching Jon fight. Each time he came out she felt herself edge forward in her seat, she felt her palms sweat just a little and her heart would beat a little faster. Watching him fight was something special, he made it look easy as he moved so well, so gracefully, that he made it look like a art and Margaery wondered if he danced that well also.

When it came time to watch him face Loras it caused her to worry for them both, please don't hurt each other she thought as she watched them face off. Each blow that landed was one she almost felt herself. She watched as Garlan moved in his own seat as if he was actually out there fighting also, as the two blades met in the air, she sat there hoping that whichever of them won they'd still be friendly at the end.

She had been upset to see that some of the boys seemed to take a loss so badly and hoped that Loras or Jon would show her how a true knight would react, because to her that's what they were true knights, chivalrous, polite and friendly. Finally Jon got the win and Loras shook his hand and her heart pounded in her chest. She looked to see Garlan give Jon a respectful nod and as she looked at the dark haired boy she couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face.

As she watched Jon and her brother walk from the field she was happy to see both boys laughing and joking with each other, she turned to Garlan as two boys from the Vale made their way out to begin their fight.

"Well sis what did you think, Loras did well didn't he." Garlan said smiling.

"He did, if he'd have faced anyone other than Jon he'd have won."

"Probably, though he had no chance against Jon, the boy's much better than him."

"He scored three points Gar, on another day he may have beaten him." Margaery said indignantly sticking up for her brother.

"Perhaps, it doesn't matter, anyway at least we have someone to cheer in the final."

"Do you think Jon can win?" Margaery asked a note of concern in her voice.

"I don't know, Jon's good, but I think Robar may edge him." Garlan said drawing her attention to the fight below.

After she watched Robar win Margaery had to agree with him, Robar had Jon beat in terms of strength and size and was very skilled, she didn't think Loras would be able to beat him and Jon had only just beaten Loras. As the two boys left the field she and Garlan were joined by Loras, she smiled at him and moved closer to him as he sat down.

"You were great Loras, I'm so proud of you." she said hugging her brother tightly.

"Aye, your were really good Loras, it just wasn't your day." Garlan said patting Loras's shoulder.

"Jon was better today, it's no shame to have lost to him." Loras said with a smile that warmed her heart.

The three siblings sat there waiting for the final to begin, after the two boys were introduced she looked down at Jon, he looked determined and she waved and wished him good fortune, smiling as he waved back at her. She sent a prayer to the warrior that he'd win, she looked to see her brothers both sitting there with frowns on their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"What's he thinking?" Garlan said.

"I don't know." Loras replied.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Margaery said her voice full of worry now.

"The sword Marge, look at his sword." Loras said as she tuned to see what it was they were on about, Jon's sword was thinner than normal but she couldn't see how that would be a problem.

"What's wrong with the sword, is it too thin?" she asked.

"Aye, I don't know what he's thinking of, he'll be lucky to block anything with that." Loras said shaking his head.

Margaery watched on nervously as the fight began, she hoped Jon wouldn't be hurt, she felt herself grab the edge of her seat when Robar's blade struck, what she saw next though left her amazed. She knew Jon was fast but suddenly he was a blur, before she had time to see where he was moving to, it was all over, he'd won, he'd actually won and done so quicker than anyone had in any of the duels so far. She found herself cheering loudly along with the crowd, Loras and Garlan looking on with shocked faces.

**Gerion.**

Gerion could barely keep Joy still in his arms when she saw Jon come out for his duels, his daughter bounced excitedly and kept pointing and saying his name, it made Gerion smile to see her so happy. When Jaime had brought the northern boy back with him as his page, he hadn't known what to think, if it had been Tywin who'd done so he'd have thought it was some kind of power play, but that wasn't his nephews style.

So he'd gone along with it and decided to give the boy the benefit of the doubt, the fact of him being a bastard didn't bother him like it did his brother, but then again Gerion wasn't a hypocrite. The more time he'd spent around the boy the more he liked him, Jon was a modest boy who while initially closed off was a completely different person once you got to know him. But it was seeing Jon with Joy that completely won him over.

The boy went out of his way to spend time with his little girl, he read stories to her, he played with her, took her for little walks around the rock, broke his fast with her and had meals with her whenever he had the chance. His daughter adored him, he could see it in her face every time he saw them together, but it wasn't just the fact Jon spent time with her, it was that he did it for no reason other than he wanted to.

He had told him time and time again he didn't need to, but Jon wouldn't hear of it, if he had a free moment and Joy was awake there he'd be playing with her or taking her on one of their little adventures, as he had heard Jon call their walks. His daughter had come on so much, gone was the shy little girl she had been and just like Jon himself she too was more open and outspoken and he found he loved the boy a little for that.

"Yon," his daughter said and Gerion looked to see Jon about to face off against a northern lad, as he did he saw Jon wave to his daughter.

"Wave at Jon, Joy." he said

"YON." she shouted as he held her hand and waved.

The fight began and Gerion watched as Jon took a hard knock to his shoulder, "Yon boo boo." Joy said as she saw the hit landing.

"What's that princess?"

"Yon, boo boo." Joy said sadly.

"We'll kiss it better for him then won't we princess."

"Beller." Joy said and smiled.

Gerion couldn't help but laugh, but his laugh soon died as he saw Meryn Trant glower at him and Joy, he had heard what happened and how Jon had stuck up for his girl and even thought Jaime had punched the idiot and had him removed from the rock, for Gerion this wasn't enough. If he thought his white cloak was protection then he knew nothing about how far a father would go for his daughter. Before he could let the thoughts get the better of him he heard the crowd cheer and looked as Jon won yet again.

He and Joy enjoyed the rest of the duels, his daughter growing more and more excited each time Jon came out, it was incredible to him how quickly she would recognize it was Jon, from where they were sitting to where the boys came out must have been the length of two tiltyards at least and yet as soon as Jon walked through the entrance his daughter would say his name making Tyrion and Jaime laugh beside him.

When Jon beat the Tyrell lad Joy had waved all on her own and Gerion had sat there waving along with her a huge grin on his face as Jon waved back at them, before waving at someone else in the crowd. Gerion looked to see Lord Tyrell's daughter wave at him,a small blush appearing on her face before she turned and waved at Joy making her laugh excitedly.

The final was like nothing he'd ever expected, he had thought Jon would have his work with the Royce lad and had expected it to be a tough fight, but the reality was something different altogether. Jon was amazing,, he moved so fast it was over before it had even begun, Joy who had been bouncing excitedly on his knee from the moment that Jon came out was finally relaxing, almost like she too was in as much shock as everyone else.

**Barristan.**

Barristan enjoyed the duels immensely, the level of talent was surprising and if he had been watching it as a kingsguard he'd probably have been evaluating like Ser Gerold used to do with every tourney. Even though these boys were years away from ever being kingsguard's he knew his old commander treated every contest as a potential recruiting opportunity. If someone did exceptionally well or showed talent in a melee then Gerold would take note of them and keep them in mind for later.

But Barristan hadn't been watching the duels as a kingsguard, he been watching it to see the young lad in action and he had been left breathless of what he'd seen. Jon Snow fought like his father, he evaluated and waited for opportunities, he took advantage of any shown weaknesses and laid traps for people to fall into. But even Rhaegar had never had that much skill, with him it had been his will and desire to be a swordsman that shone through, with his son it was his natural talent.

He could see some of Jaime's training shine through and the boy's fundamentals were sound, but no matter how well trained you are if you didn't have a natural talent then you were limited to how good you could be, Jon Snow to his trained eye had no limit. With the right training there was no telling just how good he could be, combined with the boy's speed and Barristan felt that when he was ready neither he or Jaime Lannister could match him, apart from Arthur he didn't think anyone would be even close.

What had surprised him most watching the lad was that he didn't limit himself to one style like most of the others, the Royce lad was an impressive swordsman but he fought one way only and when he faced Jon Snow he was dismantled, the quickness of the bout had stunned the crowd and Barristan himself, but perhaps no one was more shocked than the Royce lad, even now as he watched the boy sit down he could see the disbelief in his face.

Barristan made his way to where Jon was standing with Ser Addam and some of the other Lords of the West, all of them congratulating the boy who stood there laughing and shaking his head. He wished he could leave the boy to enjoy their praises, but the king wished to see him before the prize giving so he was sent to fetch the lad.

"Jon Snow." Barristan said as he reached the group.

"Yes." Jon said turning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please forgive me Ser Barristan." he quickly added when he saw him.

"Nothing to forgive lad." Barristan said with a smile.

"The king wishes to see you Jon, would you come with me."

"The king Ser, why?"

"He wishes to reward you for your victory lad."

"There's no need Ser, I'm getting the winners purse, that's reward enough." Jon said looking down at his feet.

"No lad you deserve much more." Barristan said softly.

"Come Jon the king's not a patient man," he quickly added.

He watched as Jon said his farewells to the lords and Ser Addam, then he and the boy made their way back into the arena to where the king was waiting.

"You were very impressive lad, very impressive indeed. Who taught you to fight like that?" Barristan asked.

"I learned the basics with Ser Rodrik Cassel in Winterfell Ser, but I've been training with Lord Jaime since I became his page."

"Well Jon, you did them both proud, I'm sure your father would be also."

"Thank you Ser Barristan, though father would never have wanted me to compete in a tourney." Jon said with a note of sadness.

"Why's that Jon?"

"Father thinks tourneys a waste of time Ser Barristan, he thinks you should never show an opponent how skilled you are."

"Hmmm, while I understand the reasoning Jon, I have to disagree with Lord Stark on this one." Barristan said.

"Sometimes showing someone how good you are Jon is more important than not, do you think more people or less people wish to cross blades with me because I compete in tourneys."

"But your Barristan the Bold, you killed Maelys the monstrous, you're a living legend Ser."

"Aye, which stops a lot of fights before they begin Jon, while Lord Stark is right to an extent about not showing off your skill, at the end of the day an opponent knowing or not knowing how good you are only gets you so far, in the end if he's more skilled than you, he'll beat you more times than not whether he's seen you fight beforehand."

He watched as the boy nodded his head, it was a lesson he hoped he'd take to heart, Lord stark's dislike of tourneys was well known and while as he'd told Jon there was some merit in the argument, the truth was in battle it made no difference, skill and luck trumped knowing how an opponent may fight, it was far better to be feared than to be unexpected, people in a battle stayed away from the man they feared.

**Cersei.**

Cersei couldn't believe the bastard won, she was sure he'd be beaten by a trueborn sooner or later, but round after round he kept winning. Her husband was falling in love with the boy, he was his best friend come again according to him, although Cersei didn't see it at all, Ned Stark was a dour dull man. His bastard was much more outgoing and he even smiled, something his father never did, it was even a nice smile despite it being on a bastards face.

The boy would grow up to be a good looking lad and with a smile like that he'd have no shortage of girls willing to give him a bastard or two of his own, but he'd aggravated her and annoyed her and now with her husband falling for him, no, she won't have it, something would need to be done, why if no one put the bastard in his place now, then who knows which of his betters he'd try to beat later.

As she watched the bastard beat the Royce boy she fumed, who does he think he is, when she heard her husband order Ser Barristan to fetch him so he could be rewarded she snapped, no I will not have it, he will not be presented in front of the king and queen, that was just too much. But what to do, what to say, Robert had already admonished her over Trant, how could she do this she wondered.

"Robert, my love, surely that can wait, we do have a feast to go to and Joffrey's tired." she said in her sweetest voice while holding onto her son.

"I wish to reward Ned's lad, woman, the boy just one a damn tourney, the damn feast can wait." Robert angrily said.

"But Robert, perhaps at the feast itself would be a better time to reward the bastard." she whined.

"He's Ned's lad, and I'll reward him when I damn well choose and I choose now." Robert growled at her.

She pouted and turned away from him, the damn bastard was causing her nothing but grief, no this will not stand. A few moments later Ser Barristan arrived with the bastard and she watched as he got down on one knee before her and her husband, the boy at least had the good grace to keep his eyes to the ground and didn't dare look her in the face.

"Rise lad." Robert said and she could see he was smiling.

"Your grace, your grace." the bastard aid bowing to them both.

"You were magnificent out there lad, just like your father, that move though at the end, that was something else, where did you learn that?" Robert asked.

"Thank you your grace, I didn't learn it, it was just something I thought might work." the bastard said humbly annoying her, gods how does Jaime put up with him.

"Well it was impressive lad, was it not Jon?"

"Aye, Your Grace it was a fine performance young Snow gave." Jon Arryn's weasely voice gratingly replied.

"Well lad, your king wishes to reward it, so name it what is it your wish for?" her husband asked.

"Your grace, there's no need, no reward is necessary." the bastard said and she smiled smugly, see he wants nothing to do with you just like his father.

"Ah, just like Ned you are, humble even when you shouldn't be." Robert said with a grin.

"I'll tell you what lad, I'd give you your name if your father asked, but since he won't, how about a blade or a horse, or I'll match the purse you won, but your kings wishes to reward you and reward you he shall." Robert said stunning her and the bastard, he'd legitimize him, him a bastard, he'd legitimize him, she was apoplectic.

"Your grace, I… it's too early for me to get a proper blade and I've no real use for coin, so if it please's your grace then I'll take the horse,"

"Very well Lad, Jon will see to it, now go prepare for the feast, there's no better feeling in the world than feasting after you've won a fight, well apart from fucking after one, but your too young for that." she heard her husband laugh loudly as she, Jon Arryn and Ser Barristan looked on shocked by what he said.

**The feast.**

**Jon**

The closing feast for the tourney was done differently, instead of being held in Casterly Rock it was held in Lannisport itself, the large hall of Lord Kevan's private residence was just as big as the one in the rock and it allowed for people who weren't staying at the rock to be able to feast longer. Jon had actually been late to the feast as he had spent some time with Joy and had stopped off at the other feast which was going on in the town.

Jaime had Tyrion organize a large outdoor feast for all of the workers who helped with the building work and ensured the tourney went off without a hitch, Jon who knew some of them had decided to drop by and he along with Alyrs and Jors had ended up staying there longer than they'd anticipated. Most of the workers had watched the duels earlier and Jon had ended up being welcomed enthusiastically.

By the time he'd arrived the feast was in full swing, at the high table Jaime had given pride of place to his uncle Kevan and had taken a lower seat than he as Lord and Warden should. Kevan now though was stuck closer to the king and had to watch as he continued on in his usual behavior, not a serving girl managed to leave a dish or fill a glass before the king had groped her and Jon looked on in disgust as he watched him fondle a girls breasts openly.

Jon's seat at the lower table had been given away, by Kevan no doubt Jon thought as he watched some of the Vale lads try to engage Margaery in conversation. Not that they were having much look, polite though she was, she looked incredibly bored and both Garlan and Loras were staring at one blond lad in particular. Jon and his guards took a seat nearer the back of the hall alongside some of the boys who'd competed earlier.

"Ah, here he is lads, the champion." Artos said as he smiled at him.

"I got lucky," Jon said humbly,

"Nah, you deserved it, that final was something else." Artos said while some of the other boys nodded.

"Where did you learn how to move like that." Daveth Rivers asked, the young Riverlands squire having made it to the third round.

"Lord Jaime taught me some exercises that help with movement." Jon replied.

"Show us." a couple of the boys asked, so Jon got up and walked them through the movements, by the time he was done there were almost twenty of the boys who competed that day practicing them.

As they were doing the moves Loras and his brother came over and stood there watching, Loras's feet moving into some of the stances Jon was showing off. When he noticed them he finished and said goodbye to the boys before heading over to where Loras and Garlan were standing.

"Jon, they your fans." Loras japed as both he and Jon laughed,

"No, just some of the lads who didn't' get as far as we did, looking for some pointers."

"Perhaps you can give Loras some." Garlan said smirking.

"I don't need..." Loras began before his brother broke out laughing.

"So easy." Garlan said as Loras looked on with an annoyed look on his face, before Jon bumped his shoulder and both boys pushed Garlan nearly making him fall.

All three spent the next hour messing around and making japes at each other, before things calmed down as Margaery arrived.

"Lady Margaery." Jon said formally as the other two boys giggled.

"What did I tell you just Jon." the girl smirked.

"Sorry, just Margaery." Jon said as they laughed.

"I thought you may not be coming," Margaery said a little put out.

"I arrived late, I was at the other feast."

"The other feast?" Margaery looked at him confusedly.

"Aye, the one for the workers and the townspeople," Jon said smiling,

"We should have gone to that one," Margaery said as both Loras and Garlan agreed.

"Why, this one no fun without me." Jon joked.

"Oh no, it was a nightmare, I'm so glad a gallant knight such as yourself came to save us all from the annoying boys of the Vale." Margaery said in an over exaggerated swoon making all of them burst out laughing.

**Jaime.**

Jaime sat with his brother and uncle and was actually enjoying himself at one of these things for once, today had been incredible, the event had been really well received and he had no doubt there would be squire dueling at every tourney from now on. Jon had been really well received and the crowd had cheered so loudly when he won that Jaime had felt sorry for his niece, although the little girl didn't seem to mind.

He had been nervous when the king asked for Jon to be brought to him, when he mentioned given him a name he had almost jumped from his seat. But Jon had handled it perfectly, he knew why he refused the sword and the coin, he had no use for the latter and he would get the former when he earned it and Jaime knew he wished it to come from him and not the king, which made him enormously proud of him.

As he looked out on the hall he saw Jon with the Tyrell's laughing and joking, the young Tyrell girl and he seemingly being the main instigators of most of the japes. He smiled and turned to see whether Olenna had noticed, luckily she was in deep conversation with Lord Arryn and hadn't seen what her grandchildren were doing.

Jon had pulled his strikes during the duel with the Tyrell lad and as he watched all four of them laughing he could see why, he would bring it up with him but wouldn't over chastise the boy, he'd at times done the same in his early spars with Addam so he could understand burgeoning friendships. He turned to speak to Tyrion who was drinking with his uncle only to be interrupted by someone who had barely spoken to him for years.

"Lord Jaime, I was wondering if I may have a word." Ser Barristan said as he looked at him.

"Of course Ser, here or would you like to go somewhere else." he replied.

"I think it's better if we speak in private, its' about Ser Meryn." Barristan answered.

He nodded to his uncle and brother and he and Barristan made their way out from the hall, they were about to enter a small side room when Ser Barristan put his hand on his arm and stopped him, before turning around to look up and down the corridor.

"I think we need somewhere more private, Lord Jaime, it's not Meryn I wish to speak to you about, it's Jon Snow."

Jaime gulped, he knows he thought, he nodded and the two walked out of the building and down into the small garden around the back. He checked his tunic and felt the dagger he carried was safely inside, if it came to it he'd have no problem using it, he had put his king at risk, it was his job to fix it.

"You know." Jaime said when they reached the garden.

"Aye I do."

"So now what.?" Jaime asked.

"My sword is yours Lord Jaime."

Jaime looked at Barristan incredulously, was he really saying what he thought he was saying, if so this was a boon he had not expected, but he had to be sure, he couldn't take the chance that Barristan's honor would preclude what needed to be done.

"Ser Barristan, you pledged yourself to Robert, you know what I'll have to do."

"I know Jaime, but what I saw today, I saw a something special, Jaime, not just in the duels, but after it, how he acts, how he is with people, he's his father's son Jaime, he's everything he was, the prince that was promised."

"No Ser Barristan, not a prince, A King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's chapter will see the end of the feast and the farewells of the visitors to the tourney.


	14. Farewells and Goodbyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the feast winds down, truths are revealed. The tourney goers take their leave and Jon says goodbye to his new friends.

**Tyrion**

Tyrion was laughing and joking with his uncle when he saw Jaime leave with Ser Barristan, he thought it strange until he heard the older man mention Trant, what that fool had thought he was doing trying was beyond him. But he knew it wasn't Trant's idea to try have Jon and Joy removed while they were breaking their fasts, no that idea could only be his sisters.

He had smiled when he heard of Jon standing up to the man, stupid though it was of the boy, but Jon was protecting his cousin and Tyrion would have expected nothing less of him. He wished he'd been there to see Jaime punch Trant but he'd heard and the story was being spread now, how his brother had knocked Trant on his ass and had him removed from the rock was something he'd heard with varying degrees of truth, from more than one Lord.

"Where's Jaime going?" Gerion asked.

"He and Ser Barristan are off to discuss something uncle." Tyrion said hoping Gerion wouldn't pry more.

"What?" his uncle asked.

"I heard Ser Barristan mention Trant." Tyrion said and awaited for the storm that would surely follow.

Gerion had to be talked out of gutting Trant when he heard, kingsguard or not it wouldn't have made a difference, he had heard when Joy spoke that Trant had raised his hand, the only reason the man wasn't dead right now was that Jon had warned him off and Jaime had arrived a few minutes later. If Trant had actually struck the girl or Jon for that matter, then nothing anyone would have done or said would have saved he man's life.

His uncle was rarely angry, Gerion was perhaps the most easy going man Tyrion had ever known, but he was a father and a protective one at that, it was why he'd taken so completely to Jon. Seeing him with his daughter, seeing the two interact was something that even Tyrion couldn't help but smile at, so he could imagine how it felt for Gerion to see it.

"Trant will get his, that I promise." Gerion said and Tyrion felt a chill run down his spine, this was so much worse than he had thought and he almost felt sorry for Meryn Trant.

"Jon's having fun." his uncle said as he pointed to the back of the hall.

Tyrion looked out to see he was indeed having fun, Jon was with the Tyrell's and all four of them seemed to be having the time of their lives, they were laughing and joking and he could see the smile on his uncle's face as he watched them. Today had been something he never expected, the duels were the highlight of the tourney just as his brother had hoped and seeing Jon win made even he, feel proud of the boy.

He watched as Jon and the Tyrell girl whispered together before nodding to the two boys, there was a small discussion and the younger Tyrell boy Loras, made his way to a couple of his guards while Jon went to Jors and Alyrs, Tyrion's attention flit between the two of them, each discussing things with their respective guards, Jon seemingly being more persuasive, as after a moment Jors and Alyrs smiled and nodded.

Whatever they were up to Loras was having no luck and Tyrion watched as his sister made her way over to him, within a few seconds the guards seemed to get on board with what she asked and Tyrion saw them follow Margaery and Loras back to their older brother where they were joined by Jon and his guards, they all spoke for a moment or two before leaving the hall. Just where are you going Jon Tyrion wondered, before laughing and turning back to his uncle.

**Olenna.**

Olenna was enjoying the feast, this trip itself though tiring had been very productive and the opportunities they'd encountered, would ensure they would be growing strong for a long time to come. Lord Arryn though a dull man was not slow witted and she had enjoyed the conversation they had, after Mace had told her the terms he'd offered for the loan she'd felt no need to renegotiate, her son had actually done an admirable job during this tourney and barring her conversation with Jaime Lannister she'd barely gotten involved in anything directly.

Jaime Lannister was a conundrum though, they had agreed a good deal with him, one which gave the Lannister's better terms than the old agreements with Tywin had. But with the increase in trade the deal overall meant they'd come out better and make far more coin from the arrangement. But it was the conversation she had privately with him that concerned her.

She had looked at it from every angle she could, his sister sat the throne and his nephew would follow Robert and be king, married to her granddaughter if Olenna had her way. Yet Jaime Lannister had insinuated that he may not be in full support of the crown and had actually signaled it explicitly by removing their financial support. Why? What was his game? What was he up to? These questions had been giving her a headache ever since she spoke to him.

"Are you all right mother?" she heard her son say.

"What, oh yes, I'm fine." she replied and saw her son look worriedly at her, normally she'd have scolded him or hit him with some of her famous barbs, but he had done good work and she felt no need to undermine him, besides she had bigger fish to fry.

She turned her gaze to the hall, trying to take her mind from Jaime Lannister for a moment, the Tully heir really was a floppy fish she thought as she saw the red headed man hold court with some of the other fools from the Riverlands, although as she looked at how the Blackfish was looking at his nephew from his seat at the table with the Vale lords she smirked, now there was a real man she thought.

The Vale lords themselves were the usual arrogant, entitled people they always were, these fools wouldn't mix business with participating in a tourney, not the thing we do she'd heard Yohn Royce say to a trader who tried to organize a deal with them. She had actually cheered Jaime Lannister's bastard squire when he was fighting Royce's son, knowing a defeat to a bastard would be something they'd hate.

Although when she him wave at her granddaughter she immediately changed her mind and hoped the Royce lad would beat him senseless, the older boy though had stood no chance and she watched as the bastard beat him in no time at all, a part of her had felt happy, Loras had taken the boy all the way, while no one else came even close. She had searched the hall for the bastard from the moment she came to this feast and was glad to see that he was not sitting with her grandchildren this time, Kevan Lannister's work she assumed.

Thoughts of her grandchildren drew her gaze to their table only to find they were not there, she quickly searched the hall and couldn't see them anywhere, turning to her son she asked him if he knew where they were.

"Mace, where are Margaery and the boys?"

"What's that mother?" her son said turning from his conversation with Jon Arryn.

"Margaery and the boys Mace, do pay attention."

"What about Margaery and the boys mother?" he asked bewildered, gods her son could be an insufferable fool at times.

"Where are they Mace?" the agitation very clear in her voice now.

"Why they're over at the table…." Mace said before finally realizing they weren't there.

She quickly sent left or was it right to find one of their guards, finding her grandchildren was the top priority, this was not like them, Margaery wouldn't just leave without telling her, her granddaughter was more considerate than that.

**The Blackfish**

His nephew was a fool Brynden realized as he heard the boy speak, he feared for the day when the boy was making the decisions as the lord of Riverrun. Given how the boy was now he'd need a good kick up the arse before he'd ever amount to anything, damn you Hoster if you weren't such an old fool I'd have been teaching the boy he thought, before he shook his head while his nephew made another stupid statement.

The boy hadn't taken part in the melee, had been beaten easily in the joust and yet was sitting there speaking like he had won the damn tourney himself. What irked him most was his disparaging of the young man who'd won the duels, while he held no love for Ned Stark's bastard and felt the boy a stain on his family's name, the boy had shown great skill and talent today and he deserved credit for that if nothing else.

It wasn't just his nephew and the other Riverland Lordlings as he had begun to refer to Edmure's group of useless heirs and spares who were disparaging the lad, some of the Lords of the Vale had not taken too well to seeing Yohn's lad beaten by a bastard. Brynden shook his head at that, which side of the sheets you were born on may determine most things in your life, but your skill at combat wasn't one of them.

"How did that bastard make it into the duels anyway."

"He's Jaime Lannister's squire."

"But he's a bastard."

Brynden listened to the moaning lords of the Vale and had enough, he got up from his seat and went to sit beside his friend Yohn Royce, perhaps he'd get a decent level of conversation out of the one man in the Vale he completely respected. As he walked past the table where Yohn's two sons were sitting he heard more of the same from that table.

"How did you lose to bastard Robar, I mean seriously a bastard." Harold Hardying said smugly.

"At least I made it to the damn final, Harry you arse." Robar replied.

"Only to be beaten in a blink of an eye, how's your hand by the way." Waymar said with a smirk.

"It's fine." Robar Grumbled.

The Blackfish smiled as he walked past them, the boys wrist was badly bruised he was lucky it hadn't been broken, when the bastard had brought his sword down on it he'd used the flat side rather than the edge, if he hadn't then Robar wouldn't be sparring again for a couple of moons, as it was he'd be out for a sennnight at least.

He made it to where Yohn was holding court, Lord Redfort and Lord Corbray listening on as he talked about the tourney. He smiled at the man and Yohn moved a seat from the table for him to sit on.

"Ah Brynden, I was just telling Horton and Lyonel here of our fight and how you managed to best me" Yohn said a large smile on his face.

"I got lucky old friend that's how." Brynden said to laughs all round.

The four men continued to talk, about the melee and how lucky neither of them were to have faced Thoros's flaming sword, about the Joust being won by a northerner of all things. Finally they got around to talking about the squire's duels.

"Robar was unfortunate in that final Yohn, that bastard tricked him." Horton Redfort said.

"Aye, we all know they're Trickster's Yohn." Lyonel added.

"The lad was better than Robar, it's that simple my lords, there's no shame in being beaten by the better man." Yohn said and Brynden smirked.

"But he's a bastard Yohn." Horton Redfort said shaking his head.

"A lord's Bastard, he's Ned Stark's natural son." Yohn said before quickly realizing his error.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Brynden, I didn't mean." he said apologetically.

"It's fine old friend, you speak the truth, I have no love for the boy he's a shame on our sweet Cat, but the boy's talent is beyond question and he won fair and square." the Blackfish said and Yohn nodded in agreement to the two other men's amazement.

**Jaime.**

Jaime and Barristan walked to the back of the garden, it was a small clear place and wasn't overlooked, what they needed to speak of now could cost his king his life and Jaime could no longer take any chances. But the cat was out of the bag and plans would need to be made, firstly Jaime knew there were some things Barristan would need to know and then they would need to decide just exactly how he'd fit into their plans going forward.

"So what do you intend to do." Barristan asked.

"Crown my king of course."

"But, what, how." Barristan stumbled trying to come up with the question on his mind.

"One at a time Barristan." Jaime said and after shaking his head Barristan laughed.

"Can you prove he's Rhaegar's son?"

"Trueborn son, Barristan."

"What?, How?"

"They were married on the Isle of Faces, and at a sept in Harrenhall,"

"But Elia?"

"Rhaegar and Elia had their marriage annulled, she wanted to go home to Dorne."

"What about the children."

"Aegon remained the heir, Jaehaerys was second in line."

"Jaehaerys," Barristan said smiling.

"Aye, Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name."

"Stark had all the documents, along with some other items which I'll show you later"

"Stark, what's his role in your plan?" Barristan asked.

"Stark has no role in my plan," Jaime said angrily, he was relieved that Barristan didn't seem to want to push it.

"So what exactly is your plan, a war?"

"Do you see any other way the stag will give up the throne?" Jaime said the agitation clear in his voice.

"I don't want a war Barristan, but if it's the only way to put the king on the throne then so be it."

Jaime watched as Barristan stood there silently contemplating the true nature of what he'd agreed to, for him it was simple, crown Jon by any means necessary but would it be the same for his former brother.

"So be it, if it's to be war then I'll stand with you and the king, I swear it." Barristan said and Jaime sighed in relief.

"So what do we do now?" Barristan asked.

"We wait Barristan, until the time is right we wait and we prepare, for now you stay where you are if you find out anything we need to know then you can pass it on to me. I'll make the arrangements for a secure way of communication and let you know."

"You wish me to be a spy?" Barristan said aghast.

"No Barristan, but if you learn of any threat to the king or to his throne then I'd expect you to act as his kingsguard and help eliminate those threats." Jamie replied as Barristan nodded in acceptance.

"The king doesn't know yet Barristan, it's not time for him to know, so for now it's just me and you." he added.

"Very well Jaime, when do you plan on telling him?"

"We're not prepared enough yet, once I know I can protect him if the truth was revealed I'll tell him, until then I'll continue to strengthen the west, once he knows the truth he'll decide how we proceed."

"What will you tell him about his grandfather?" Barristan asked and Jaime shook his head, it was time, if they were in this together then it was time he told Barristan the truth.

"I'll tell him his grandfather was a mad man obsessed with burning people alive, that when my father's forces reached the gates of king's landing he ordered me to bring him his head." Jaime said quietly.

"So that's why you stabbed your king in the back, to save your father." Barristan's anger clear in his voice.

"No, I stabbed him because he ordered Rossart to light the wildfire caches."

"What?"

"You know what he was like Barristan, his obsession with fire, how it excited him, you and I both to our shame, stood outside those chambers while he raped the queen after burning someone alive, we kept true to our oaths and allowed a mad king to do as he pleased,"

"I asked Jonathor one time, weren't we supposed to protect her, do you want to know what he told me, yes Jaime but not from him, how was that right Barristan? How was it right we let that monster hurt his wife, our queen and claim we were good and true knights?" Jaime's said his voice shaky now and tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"That day in the throne room, I..I... when he gave the order I knew, I knew what I had to do, so I went after the pyromancers and I stopped them and when I returned and he realized what I'd done, he stepped down from the throne and said "I am a dragon and I will have my fire, burn them, burn them all."

"What choice did I have Barristan? What was I supposed to do?, I was a boy of ten and six and I was the only one who could stop him, what else was I supposed to do?" Jaime said angrily.

Barristan just stood there in shock, all these years he had thought Jaime Lannister the blackest of knights, a man with no honor, a false brother of the kingsguard and it turned out he was the truest of them all. Jaime had found their prince's son, the heir to the throne and he had begun the process of regaining his birthright, but more than that in slaying Aerys Jaime had saved thousands, hundreds of thousands, he had protected the weak, protected the innocent and Barristan like everyone else had judged him an oath breaker because of it.

"You did the right thing Jaime, you are a true knight." Barristan said placing his hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"I failed as a knight, I failed Elia and the children, I should have gone to them, protected them, but I…I.. I thought they were safe I never could have imagined, my father, what he did, what kind of a man does that…." Jaime looked at Barristan his eyes pleading for something, anything.

"Jaime, your not your father, you're a better man and that's all you can be, had you gone to Elia and the children first then the city would have burned and you, them and thousands of innocents would have died along with them, but you stopped that, you saved those people."

"You don't understand, I failed him Barristan, I failed Rhaegar, he told me to protect his children and I failed." Jaime said his tears falling freely now.

"You didn't fail Jaehaerys, out of all of us you're the only one who didn't fail Rhaegar, thanks to you we still have a chance Jaime, you have no idea how grateful I am because of it." Barristan said as Jaime looked at him.

The two men stood in silence for a few moments Jaime regaining some of his composure, he felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his chest, a weight he'd carried for seven years, he nodded at Barristan and the two men made their way from the garden. Jaime felt an enormous sense of relief his king now had two men in his corner and for Jaime the burden was suddenly a lot lighter.

Should anything happen to him, he knew Barristan would protect Jon and even though they had yet to make contingency plans, just knowing he had a man like Barristan looking out for the king made him believe that they could do this, they could and would do this.

**Jon.**

The town's feast was an altogether much more fun affair, Garlan and Loras were enjoying themselves and Margaery hadn't stopped smiling since they got here. They were standing by a large table which was filled with food and drink, their guards were relaxed and there was no protocol being followed, people were just having fun, it didn't matter here if you were a lord's son or daughter or a bastard squire.

_A little while earlier._

"_Jon this other feast is it still going on?" Margaery asked._

"_Aye, it'll probably finish long after this one." _

"_We should go." she said smirking._

_"What, we can't, what would father say." Loras said shakily._

"_Never mind father, what would Grandmother say." Garlan quickly added._

"_We'll be back before they notice, come on Gar, Loras, where's your sense of adventure.." Margaery said teasingly._

"_I don't know if we should Margaery." Jon shook his head as he spoke to her._

"_Please Jon, this is so dull," she said her eyes wide and pleading._

He had never stood a chance, he thought Joy was easily able to get him to do as she wished, it seems Margaery had the same ability, she sent Loras to get their escort and he had gone to get Jors and Alyrs finding them easy to convince, Loras had been not so lucky it seemed and he had watched as Margaery had done what he had failed to do.

It had been a really good idea to come here though, compared to the other feast this was so much more lively, as they stood there he refilled Margaery's cup with some of the sweetened berry juice she seemed to like so much, getting a huge smile in return.

Suddenly chairs were moved and tables pushed to clear a large space in the middle, Jon was confused, what was going on, what where they doing, he turned to Margaery who's smile if anything had gotten bigger.

"Oh lovely, dancing." she said and Jon gulped.

Jon had never really danced before, it was not something someone of his station was supposed to take part in, he'd heard Lady Catelyn say when his brother had asked why he wasn't part of the lessons. He watched as a blond girl came over to ask Garlan to dance and turned hoping to see Margaery ask Loras, but found to his dismay Loras wasn't there and instead was talking to some boys at a different table, he turned to see Margaery look at him expectantly.

"Ehmm, I haven't really done this before, but I ehmm, would you like to dance Margaery."

"I'd be delighted to Jon, don't worry you'll be fine just follow my movements, think of it like a duel." Margaery said that lob sided grin clear on her face.

They moved out into the clearing, Jon looked around at where people were placing their hands on each other before trying to copy them, he moved closer and his hand slipped forcing him to lose his balance, as he corrected himself his head lightly clashed with Margaery's forcing a small grunt from the girl, he turned to walk away embarrassed but she grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

As the music began he tried to follow along, his movements were not quite right though making a boy behind him snigger, he smiled as Margaery looked at the boy and gave him a scowl stopping the boy in his tracks, she turned to him and smiled and they began to move to the music, this time finding it much easier.

"See I told you, you'd be fine." Margaery said her smile beaming at him.

"I'm just lucky your so good."

"You are aren't you," Margaery said and the two of them laughed.

They danced another three times, Jon finding the moves easier as they danced more, by the time they finished the third one the smile on Margaery's face was constant he too was enjoying himself, but they had to call it a night and make their way back to the other feast as they were already in danger of being missed as it was.

"Did you have fun?" Jon asked her as they walked over to Garlan and Loras.

"Very much so, thank you for dancing with me good Ser." Margaery said with a giggle.

"It was my pleasure my lady." Jon said with a bow as they both laughed.

They didn't stay long after that, once they reached Garlan and Loras all four of them made their way back to the hall where the other feast was going on, as they reached it Jon saw Jaime and Ser Barristan walk towards them.

"Jon, my lords, Lady Margaery." Jaime said with a nod.

"Lord Jaime, Ser Barristan." Garlan and Loras quickly said looking at the two greatest living swordsman like the icons they were to them.

"Lord Jaime it's been a wonderful tourney, you must be so proud of it and of your squire for winning the duels." Margaery said making Jon blush a little.

"I am indeed Lady Margaery, and Jon has always made me proud," Jaime said looking at him.

"Ser Barristan, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure my brother's would be most interested in speaking to you." Margaery said as both Loras and Garlan eagerly agreed.

"Of course my lady I'd love to speak to your brothers." Barristan said and motioned for them to walk with him.

"Lady Margaery you don't mind if I steal young Jon here for a second do you.?" Jaime asked with a smirk.

"Of course not my lord, Jon thank you for the dance."

"It was a pleasure my lady." Jon said watching her raise her eyebrow before smiling and noticing the smirk on Jaime's face.

As Margaery walked away Jon walked over to Jaime who motioned to the small garden he'd just left,, they both headed in that direction neither saying a word, before Jaime began the teasing.

"So, made some new friends Jon?" Jaime said his smirk clear on his face.

"I bet she's much more formidable than her brother." he teased making Jon frown.

"So where were you all coming back from?"

"Ehmm. We stopped by the other feast, Margaery wanted to go and." Jon said sheepishly.

"Ah, no worries, Jon I'm just playing with you, your way too easy." Jaime said laughing before Jon shook his head and laughed with him.

When they entered the garden Jaime pointed to a small seating area and they both made their way to it and sat down. After a few quite moments Jaime stood up and looked at him making Jon nervous.

"I'm proud of you Jon, today, what you did, you were incredible." Jaime looked down at him his smile beaming on his face.

Jon couldn't help himself, he jumped from his seat and threw his arms around Jaime hugging the man who made this all possible, without Jaime he'd be back at Winterfell being the shame of House Stark and instead here he was being welcomed and appreciated, it was almost too much for him and he felt his eyes water.

_Two days later._

**Jaime.**

They assembled at the front of the castle to say their farewells to the king and queen and Jaime was happy to see them go. Robert had been his usual self and while that had annoyed him especially since he was wearing a crown that didn't belong to him, though truth be told he had barely caused Jaime any real headaches. The same could not be said for his sister, after he threw her from his bed she had not tried to seduce him again and he was glad of it, however the looks she gave him ranged from hate to lust and he didn't believe their issues were anywhere near resolved.

As he saw the King make his way towards him he signaled and everyone knelt on one knee, Robert waved him up and as he stood he noticed Cersei staring at him, he kept his features as straight as he could resisting the urge to frown at her.

"Your Grace." he said as he bowed his head.

"Lord Jaime, you did your father proud, it was an incredible tourney, a fitting send off, I look forward to seeing you in Kings Landing soon my lord," Jaime almost grimaced at the insincerity in Robert's voice, Jon Arryn must have coached him this morning he thought.

"Thank you your grace."

"Brother, it's been a pleasure." Cersei said as she smiled at him.

"Indeed my queen." he replied looking at her suspiciously.

"Lord Jaime, I thank your for your hospitality," Jon Arryn said stiffly.

"Their Graces and yourself Lord Hand are always welcome at Casterly Rock."

Jaime watched out of the corner of his eye as the king and queen made their way down the line, catching his sister's grimace as she stood before Tyrion, her stilted way of saying Tyrion's name leaving no one in doubt of her true feelings, he caught his breath as Robert made it to where Jon was standing.

"Ah, there he is the star of the tourney, I hope you'll come defend your crown at the next tourney in King's landing young Snow. I mean to have a duel take place in that and I want the champion to take part, so what say you lad, will you come fight in front of you king once more." Robert said a huge smile on his face.

"Your grace, I'd be honored to. " he heard Jon quietly reply.

"Ah, that's the spirit lad, perhaps we can even get your father to come eh lad, he'd be proud to see you fight, I know I was, you showed them all, good lad." Robert said slapping his hand so hard on Jon's shoulder that even Jaime grimaced at the force of it, although Jon just smiled and nodded at the king.

"Your grace." he watched as Jon greet the queen respectfully, Robert already making his way to his horse.

"Jon Snow, you've made quite an impression young man, I see a bright future ahead of you." Cersei said sweetly her smile beaming at Jon and Jaime almost had a seizure, until he saw the smile change when she looked at him, replaced now with one much more devious and malicious. Jaime almost felt like choking the life out of her as she turned back to Jon.

"A bright future indeed." she said before walking to her carriage while Jon just shook his head in confusion.

"Ah, young Jon, it's been a pleasure to meet you, when next I speak with your father I shall tell him what a credit you are to your family." Jon Arryn said the smile on his face genuine at least.

"Thank you my lord, it's been an honor to meet the man who fostered my father." Jon said smiling at the blue eyed falcon lord.

Jaime smiled as Ser Barristan nodded from his horse, he had shown him the heirlooms that Stark had held onto for the king and the older man was as stunned and awed as he had been when he held Dark Sister. He had read the letters and seen the proof and if there was ever any doubt in his loyalty to Jon that had ended last night.

Finally the signal was given and the king's procession moved out, Jaime wasn't the only one glad to see them gone, the sense of relief around the castle was almost palpable, most of the other lords had already left and it was just the Tully's and the Tyrell's of the major lords that he'd need to see off.

"Good, now this place can get back to normal." he said as Tyrion, Gerion and Jon walked towards him.

"Normal nephew, when has this place ever been normal." Gerion said as he laughed.

**Mace.**

Mace watched as Garlan beat yet another boy in the temporary sparring area he'd set up in the yard of their residence, it was a shame his older son had not been able to compete in the duels, he'd have won for sure, although Mace was incredibly proud of how well Loras had done. Considering what the bastard did to the boy in the final, Loras had been very unlucky to have drawn the bastard early stopping him from making it to the final, after all he'd given the boy his hardest match in the duels and that was something to be proud of.

He was looking forward to going home to Highgarden, while he loved tourneys this one had been quite taxing, he'd made deals and held meetings and that was not how he preferred to spend his time at a tourney, tourneys were for enjoying and this one had been entirely too much work. Although his deal with Lord Arryn would probably not have happened if he had decided to just enjoy himself and his mother had been more friendly than usual since then, something Mace was very glad of.

His children had given them all a scare last night but when he saw then enter the hall accompanied by Ser Barristan he had been extremely relieved, in fact looking at how at ease his beautiful rose was walking with Ser Barristan beside her only made him more determined she be the queen she was born to be. When his mother chastised the children Mace had wanted to interject, but it was far better to let his mother handle such things, it was a woman's work after all.

"Good show Garlan." he shouted down as his son won another round.

He looked to where Margaery and her friends were watching on with great interest and smiled, but then he saw the bastard and his guards enter the yard, he was confused what did they want here, he was about to go down to ask them to leave when he saw Loras rush over to shake the bastard's hand.

"You made it, we thought you might not." Loras said smiling.

"I promised didn't I." the dark haired boy replied.

"Garlan's been so eager to fight you Jon, I've never seen him this excited."

He watched as his son and the other boy, Jon apparently, went to where Garlan was waiting with a determined look on his face. The two boys shaking hands before Garlan showed him where the sparring swords were kept, what's this are they to fight, this should be fun he thought as he nodded to the servant to bring him some wine.

"What's going on Mace?" Alerie said as she and his mother finally came outside.

"Garlan and the bastard who won the duels are to have a spar my dear."

"Oh isn't that fun, the young lad is quite talented." Alerie said her smile beaming at the thought of seeing her son fight a quality opponent.

"His name is Jon, Mama." his daughter said as she joined them.

"What's that dear?" Alerie asked.

"His name is Jon, he's our friend." Margaery said a tad annoyed to Mace's surprise.

"Your friend?" he heard his mother ask.

"Yes, he's our friend, mine, Loras's and Garlan's, he's been so kind to us all and has told us so much about Lannisport, where and where not to shop and who can be trusted to be fair and he's been nothing but pleasant to all of us" his daughter said and Mace couldn't help the small feeling of pride he felt as his daughter defended the bastard to his mother, although he was still a bastard and he'd need to have a talk with her later because of it.

Everyone sat down as the boys returned, a sense of anticipation bubbled in his chest as he watched Garlan and Jon face off. The two boys moved quickly, the swords crashing together, on and on it went with neither getting a clear hit on the other, finally after quite a few minutes Garlan began to get the upper hand, his parries and ripostes just that much sharper than the younger boys, the two backed off and he watched as they readied themselves for another flurry.

This time it looked like Jon was getting the upper hand until his son spun and caught the younger boy completely by surprise, the force of his swing almost causing him to lose his sword before Garlan managed to catch the boy's arm forcing him to drop his sword, he watched his son point his sword at Jon's throat and heard him yield, before he smiled at his son and held his hand out to be shook. It seemed the boy was a good loser and Mace felt a little bit of respect for the lad for it, Garlan was an excellent swordsman and the boy was no slouch, it was no shame to have been beaten, he reached over to grab his glass and smiled a proud smile at his wife, he didn't notice the small lob sided smile on his daughter's face.

**Jon**

Jon broke his fast with Joy sitting beside him, the two of them eagerly waiting for Jaime to have them called to make the journey to Lannisport, both for different reasons. Joy loved the ride in the carriage, she'd look out the window and point things out while either Jon and Gerion would play along with her. For Jon he wished to say his goodbyes to the Tyrell's and though he was sad to see them go, he wanted to make sure he didn't miss them before they did, he noticed Gerion enter the hall and gave him a smile.

"You two ready then."

"Aye, we are, aren't we Joy, ready."

"leady, Yon."

"Go on adventure Joy." Jon said as he leaned down to face her.

"Wentur, Wentur." the little girl said excitedly.

"Come to papa princess" Gerion said holding his arms out as she ran to him, he grabbed her up and spun her making her laugh.

They made their way down to the yard and Jon and Joy got in the carriage, Gerion riding his horse this time since Jon was coming with them. As they sat there Jon pulled down the blind and held onto Joy as she moved to the window.

"Going to say bye bye to Margaery, Joy?" he asked playfully.

"Bye Bye Argy, " Joy said making him laugh.

The journey into Lannisport seemed to take no time at all, the time spent in the carriage divided between Joy looking out the window and shouting at the horse's and Jon trying not to have a heart attack when she occasionally tried to open the door.

"No Joy, door bad."

"Here look at the horsey Joy, horsey pretty, say hello to the pretty horsey." Jon said as he tried to divert her attention from the door handle she was getting fascinated with.

"Horsey, pwetty horsey, lolo horsey." Joy said in a sing along voice and Jon felt his heart beat slow down thankfully.

When they reached the building the Tyrell's were already in the process of leaving and Jon heaved a sigh of relief that they'd made it. He and Joy got out of the carriage and he took her hand and went looking for Margaery and her brothers, while Jaime, Tyrion and Gerion waited to bid her parents and grandmother farewell. He very soon came across all three of the Tyrell siblings as they were heading to the awaiting wheelhouse's and horses.

"Jon, we hoped you'd make it." Margaery said a huge smile on her face when she saw him and Joy.

"I said I would, besides Joy wanted to say bye bye, didn't you Joy." he said turning to the little girl.

"Say bye bye to Margaery, Joy."

"Bye bye Argy." the little girl said as Margaery beamed at her before bending down to give her a hug.

"Bye Bye Joy, I'll miss you." she said hugging her tight.

"Miss ooh." Joy said causing them all to laugh.

Jon said his farewells to both Garlan and Loras the three boys having become quite friendly over the course of the tourney and he hoped he'd see them again soon, before he turned to say goodbye to Margaery.

"I guess this is goodbye then," he said sadly.

"For now Jon, you must come visit us at Highgarden, I'm sure both Garlan and Loras would love to see you there and I would too. No doubt we'll be having a tourney in the future, father does love his tourneys." Margaery said with a smile.

"Besides we both want rematch's." Garlan said as Loras nodded.

Jon shook both their hands before Loras hugged him and Margaery did likewise, Joy put her arms out eager for a hug of her own which Margaery once again was quick to do, they all began to walk from the building and when they reached outside they once again said their goodbyes. He watched as the boy's got onto their horses while Margaery went and got in the wheelhouse, her mother and grandmother apparently already inside and waiting.

Heading back over to where Jaime and Gerion were talking animatedly about something which they obviously found hilarious, he wondered where Tyrion was before he noticed him walking towards him. As the retinue made their way out of the courtyard he smiled when Margaery's head popped out of the wheelhouse's window and gave him and Joy a wave which they both returned.

_A week later._

**Jaime**

Things had quickly gotten back into routine at the rock once everyone had left, he and Jon both returned to their schedule of sparring early in the morning and again in the mid evening. Jon had seemed even more determined and asked Jaime for pointers in where he could improve, apparently the loss to the older Tyrell irked him and Jaime couldn't help but admire his willingness to try make sure it didn't happen again.

He had tried to tell Jon that the boy was older and more experienced and that he hadn't used the thin sword he'd used in the final. but Jon insisted the boy was better than him and if he wanted to beat him then it was up to him to improve. So Jaime had begun training him on different lessons to even further improve his strength and speed.

As he sat there breaking his fast after a particularly strenuous sparring session he worried if he was pushing the boy too far, but each time he'd slacken his intensity Jon would insist he work him harder so he had done. Now though he watched as the determined young man he'd been training was gone and the young boy had returned, he was sitting there and he and Joy were eating and playing or playing and eating, whichever way you'd call their version of breaking their fasts.

His uncle and Tyrion were alternating from breaking their own fast to watching Joy wrap the boy even further around her finger, as instead of eating from her own plate Joy had been attempting to eat from Jon's. So intent was she to take food from his plate that Jon had in the end moved some of his own and placed some of hers to the side of it so she would at least eat the food she was able too.

He watched as Jon took a quick small swallow from his cup while Gerion and Tyrion fell around in complete hysterics as Joy reached her little hand to drink some too, he saw Jon grimace and he too began to laugh as he wondered if this too was a battle he'd lose.

"No Joy Yucky." Jon said as he tried to place the cup on the table the grimace even clearer on his face.

"Me dwink Yon." Joy said as her hand grabbed the cup and pulled it towards her causing it to spill all over Jon's tunic, the whole table laughed loudly as Jon grimaced even more before Joy spoke softly.

"boo boo Yon." Joy said as Jon gave her a forced smile.

Gerion quickly got up and lifted her from Jon who was covered in the sweetened milk, before his uncle looked at him apologetically only for Jon to smile and wave it off.

"Say sorry to Jon, princess." his uncle said.

"Sowwy Yon." Joy said

Jon didn't answer her though and instead just smiled and shook his head which he found a bit unusual, as his uncle walked from the room to clean Joy up, Jaime looked over to see Jon stand up shakily, he watched as he took a couple of steps before he collapsing on the floor. Jaime jumped up from his seat and rushed to where Jon was lying on the floor, please no, oh gods no he thought as he reached the unconscious boy.

"Somebody get a Maester." he heard Tyrion shout as he turned Jon over onto his back, the sight of the blood leaking from his nose almost forced his heart to stop, he grabbed the boy in his arms and ran from the room, he heard Jon moan painfully as he did so, but he'd make it to Creylen quicker than the Maester would make it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ramifications from this chapter will continue in the next.


	15. Poison is a women's weapon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cause of Jon's collapse is revealed as his new family worry about his recovery.

**Howland Reed.**

Howland knelt before the Weirwood and prayed to the old gods, the vision he'd gotten had been clear and he wondered why the gods had decided to speak to him now. As a younger man he'd traveled to the isle of faces and spent some time among the Weirwood's that grew there, the feeling of closeness with the old gods was intensified and Howland could feel the magic on the isle.

He had been plagued by visions and strange dreams since he was a child, but they were all too hard to comprehend and it wasn't until the events had already occurred that their true meaning had become clear, by then though it was too late. Had he been given a vision as clear as this one then maybe he could have saved her, maybe things would have turned out different.

After the rebellion his wounds had been severe and Howland had retreated back to the Greywater Watch, the visions had subsided although the more he now thought on it, the more sure he was that they really hadn't and he'd instead ignored them. A few moons ago though they had returned and these he could not ignore, he had failed the mother, he would not fail the son, so he had sent Jaygen to see how Jaehaerys was doing, he needed to make sure the boy was safe and happy.

"_Jaygen, I hear there is a tourney in Lannisport, I would like you to go."_

"_A tourney my lord, why?"_

"_There's someone there I wish you to see for me, someone I want to know more about, will you do this for me?"_

"_Of course my lord."_

So his friend's son had gone to participate in a tourney and Howland eagerly awaited his return, he needed to be sure that her boy was safe, it was the least he could do for the woman who had meant so much to him. Howland had been furious with his friend when he told him his plan for Lyanna's son, while it protected his life, he knew it could damage the boys sense of self and after meeting his new liege lady he had known he was right.

He had argued with Ned, offered to raise Jaehaerys in his home and to give the boy his name if he wanted it, but Ned had refused and the rift between the two men had barely been breached since. When he heard how the boy had been raised, how he was treated, he had considered stealing the boy away himself, but Jyana had talked him out of it telling him rightly that such a thing could damaged the child irreparably.

When he had heard that Jaehaerys was squiring for Jaime Lannister he didn't know what to think, but the images of his vision began to make sense, a wolf cub standing in the shadow of a lion, both fiercely growling at something unseen before as one they attacked, the two then walking away side by side.. Howland had understood the sigils and the significance of them of course, but the context was something beyond him, until he had heard the news.

So he had accepted that this was a good thing and the visions had gone away for a time, when they returned though he couldn't make sense of them at all, it was images that lasted a split second and there were so many that when he woke he could barely remember them. It had plagued his thoughts and had been the main reason he had sent Jaygen to check on the boy, worried that perhaps he had been wrong about Jaime's intentions.

"Father." Howland turned to see his wife swinging his son's hand making the boy laugh, his daughter Meera beside them trying to do the same with Jojen's other hand.

"My love, my children." Howland said as he got up from his knees and kissed Jyana and then each of his children on the forehead.

"Howland my love it's time to eat, Harken and Karl have arrived also." Jyana said and Howland smiled at her.

"Very well, come children." Howland said and the four of them made their way back to the keep.

After dinner Howland sat with Harken and Karl in the great hall, the two men were amongst the hardiest of the Crannogmen, fierce fighters with their spears and both excellent bowmen. The two men were the second sons of house Blackmyre and Boggs respectively and both of them had earned Howland's trust over the years.

"Harken, Karl, I have a job for both of you." Howland said softly while the two men sat drinking the warm cider his wife was famous for making.

"Anything you need my lord, Karl and me are glad to do it, aint that right Karl." Harken said quickly while Karl just nodded.

"I need you to deliver some letters for me one to Lord Wyman and the other to Benjen Stark at the wall." Howland said noticing the frown on Karl's face while Harken kept his expression much more schooled.

"I know it's a lot to ask and I wish it could be left to a raven, but i need to know the letters were placed in the hands of both men by people i can trust."

"Of course my lord." Harken replied.

"Good men, I've arranged travel for you in White Harbor, Lord Manderly is sending some supplies to the nights watch so his men will accompany you to Eastwatch and then Castle Black, once your there hand the letter to Benjen Stark no one else, do you understand?"

"Aye, we get it my lord."

"Very well, once you've given him the letter your'e to wait, Benjen will give you something which you will bring with you and hand to Lord Wyman personally. the Manderly men will be instructed to wait along with you and once you've received the item from Benjen you can leave and make your way back to Eastwatch."

"What is it were collecting my Lord?" Karl asked inquisitively.

"You'll know when Benjen hands it to you." Howland said leaving no room for further discussion.

When both men nodded in acceptance Howland reached behind himself and grabbed a small pouch filled with coins and handed them to Harken.

"There's no need my lord" Harken said a little put out by the gesture.

"I know lads, but accept it anyway, I'll not have you out of pocket on this." Howland said as Harken and Karl reluctantly accepted the coin.

**Jaime.**

Jaime ran as fast as he could, cradling Jon in his arms and allowing nothing or no one to slow him down, he had ran up the steps leading to Creylen's rooms and practically kicked the door open. The Maester had been so stunned that he'd dropped the bottle he'd been holding in his hand and shrieked in a very unmanly way.

"My Lord?" Creylen said shakily.

"You need to help him, you must help him." Jaime pleaded as he lay Jon down on the small bed, wiping the blood that dripped from his nose.

"What happened?" Creylen asked as he began to examine Jon.

"I..I don't know, we were breaking our fast and he got up and then fell, when I got to him he was out cold and had blood dripping from his nose, I don't know Maester, I don't know." Jaime said his voice almost breaking.

He watched as Creylen undid Jon's tunic and took it and his undershirt off, before Creylen lent into Jon's chest and listened to his breathing. The Maester wiped the blood of Jon's nose and took a small piece of the cloth he used and carried it, the tunic and the undershirt to a table at the back of the room. Jaime stood there and watched as Jon took slow breaths, before the boy began to shake and convulse in some kind of fit.

"Maester, quick." he shouted.

Creylen rushed over and held Jon down, thankfully after a few minutes Jon seemed to settle but almost as soon as he did the convulsions started again.

"My lord you needs must turn him over on his side and hold him, I'll be back in a moment." Creylen said as he got up.

"What, you can't leave." Jaime angrily said as he held Jon while the boy shook violently.

"I'm not my lord, I needs must make the boy purge himself, he has to empty his stomach." Creylen said while Jaime nodded in understanding.

The Maester was incredibly quick although Jaime gulped at what he held in his hand, the large piece of metal was almost a foot long and a couple of inches thick, it was curved at the end and when he saw it he knew that it would soon be going into Jon's mouth to force him to empty his stomach. He held onto Jon as the Maester began pushing the metal into his mouth, within seconds Jon began to shake again and Jaime looked at the Maester who just shook his head and continued to force the metal down the boys throat.

Finally after what felt like an age Creylen quickly removed the metal and he felt Jon heave as his stomach emptied, the Maester looked on with something like relief in his features and asked Jaime to wipe the mess from the boy, while he once again went to the back of the room. Jaime cleaned Jon as best he could and sat there on the bed holding the boy in his arms.

After a few moments Tyrion arrived followed closely by Gerion, Joy apparently in the care of one of the new servants Gerion and Jon had approved of.

"How is he?" Gerion asked the concern clear in his face.

"I..I don't know." Jaime said.

Before they could ask anymore questions Creylen returned, carrying a small glass with the same metal object as before and looked at Jaime and the others.

"My Lord I need you to hold the boy while I have him swallow this, he needs to be held steady my lord, you must be firm." Creylen said and Jaime nodded determinedly.

"Raise the boy up my lord so he's sitting."

Jaime did as he was told and Creylen nodded at him before signalling for him to hold Jon tightly while he poured the liquid into his mouth. He watched as Creylen used the metal to force Jon to keep his mouth open and slowly poured the liquid in, he then quickly took the metal out and watched and waited before nodding obviously satisfied.

"Good, the boy has a chance now." Creylen said and walked away with the empty glass and the metal.

Jaime carefully lay Jon down, the peaceful look on the boys face almost making him forget why they were here, he turned to see both Gerion and Tyrion were looking on with concern. He got up and went to find a small sheet to cover Jon's still naked chest, finding one that seemed suitable he wrapped it around him and waited for Creylen to come back, the three men all sat silently each lost in their own thoughts.

Creylen returned and carried a glass jug with yellow water and a piece of cloth inside, he also carried Jon's tunic which he'd cut a section from and a piece of cloth, in his other hand he had another glass filled with what looked like water. He nodded to Jaime and motioned for him and the others to follow him to the small table in the corner. When they did he finally began to speak and confirmed Jaime's worst fears, Jon had been poisoned.

"It's Wolfsbane my lord, a strong and unfortunately an extremely potent poison." Creylen said.

"What, who the hell would want to poison Jon." Gerion said angrily and began to pace around the room.

"I don't know lord Gerion, I only know he's been poisoned." Creylen said not easing Gerion's agitation whatsoever.

"How can you be sure Maester?" Tyrion asked.

"There's no other explanation my lord, the boy's been poisoned I'm certain of it." Creylen said a little put out that his competence was being questioned.

"No Maester you misunderstand, I'm not questioning the poisoning, what I was asking was how can you be sure it's Wolfsbane?" Tyrion asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lord." Creylen said apologetically, but Tyrion just waved him on.

"When Lord Jaime brought the boy." Creylen began.

"JON, his name is JON," Gerion shouted at the Maester.

"I'm sorry my lord, when Lord Jaime brought Jon in and I removed his tunic I noticed a smell, a sweet smell like fresh flowers," Creylen said as he handed the cut of piece of tunic to Jaime so he could smell it, which he did before handing it to Tyrion, the Maester was right there was a smell of flowers on it but Jaime didn't understand the relevance.

"I doubt that Jon bathes in rose water my lords." Creylen said with a smile that no one returned.

"So given that and given that Jon had been breaking his fast I suspected poison and that it may be Wolfsbane given the smell and the condition of Jon, so I tested it, the test itself being quite easy, just a simple matter of using the right items and adding a piece of the poison and the water would turn a yellowish color."

Creylen took the piece of tunic from Tyrion and dropped it into the small glass, all of them looking on as the liquid began to turn yellow.

"So that drink you gave him that was the antidote right, Jon will be fine now won't he" Gerion asked concernedly.

"It's not that certain I'm afraid my lords, we managed to purge the poison and Jon hasn't expelled the antidote which are both good things, but I'm worried my lords that his age may work against him, we have to prepare for the worst." Creylen replied.

"Are you saying he may die Maester?" Tyrion asked worriedly.

"I'm saying that it's likely he will my lord." Creylen said before Jaime grabbed him by the chain and forced him against the wall.

"He wont die, you'll save him, you'll damn well save him or I'll have your head mounted on the wall, you hear me." Jaime shouted at the stricken Maester.

"Jaime, Jaime," Tyrion said as he and Gerion attempted to pull him from the Maester.

Finally after a few minutes where the Maester looked like he'd pass out from the pressure Jaime was putting on this chain Jaime released him and walked to the bed , he pulled a chair and sat down his head in his hands as he looked down on Jon.

**Tyrion**.

Tyrion sat in Jaime's solar and awaited the arrival of his uncle Kevan and Aunt Genna both eager no doubt to say their piece, It had been two days since Jon collapsed and the boy was still unconscious and in those two days his brother had refused to leave his bedside. Jaime had barely ate, drank or slept since they'd been told that Jon may not wake up and Tyrion was worried how his brother would handle it if Jon didn't survive.

Yesterday he and Gerion had decided that Tyrion would take over the Lord's duties which even though Jaime had only been neglecting them for a day had piled up and so Tyrion had spent the entire day and night sending missives, organizing taxes and assigning duties. He had just finished when the servant came in saying his aunt and uncle wanted a meeting and now as he sat there he could feel his head begin to pound. He had sent the servant to escort them in and had just swallowed a quick glass of wine when they entered.

"What's the meaning of this, where's Jaime?" Kevan angrily said not even bothering to sit down before starting.

"Jaime is busy, now please take a seat uncle, Aunt Genna if you would."

He watched as they both sat down the angry scowl on Kevan's face apparent while his aunt as always was much more circumspect. He poured each of them a glass of wine and refilled his own glass and sighed before turning to speak to them.

"Now uncle, what seems to be the problem?"

"Where is Jaime, why isn't he here?" Kevan almost shouted at him.

"As I told you uncle, Jaime is busy, now what do you need?"

"Busy with what Tyrion?" his aunt asked softly.

"Personal matters Aunt."

"What personal matters?" Genna's voice a little more insistent now.

"His squire was poisoned and Jaime's trying to get to the bottom of why, now again what is the problem that's so urgently got you absolutely needing to see Jaime right now." Tyrion said his voice hard.

"Your telling me that he's with the bastard rather than meet for our weekly meeting." Kevan said indignantly.

"ENOUGH." Tyrion said angrily shocking them both.

"Weekly meeting, you're here causing all this fuss over a meeting of no import, a meeting you have every week, a meeting that can damn well wait." Tyrion 's said his voice rising with each word.

"How dare you, who do you think you are." Kevan shouted back.

"Who am I, I'm the heir to Casterly Rock uncle, or haven't you yet figured out that Jaime is not like father."

"Oh that much is clear." Kevan snorted.

"Which you should be thankful for." Tyrion said smirking knowing that had his father still been alive that Kevan would have remained a lackey, rather than been in charge of something as important as Lannisport.

"Now, as I said, if there's nothing important to discuss, you can bring this up at your next weekly meeting." he added smiling now at the look his uncle was given him.

Kevan jumped up and for a second Tyrion thought that perhaps he may strike him, instead though he turned and stormed out the door leaving Tyrion alone with his aunt.

"Was that necessary." Genna said resignedly.

"You saw him, he came in here looking for an argument." he replied.

"Kevan's not handled the loss of our brother well, you know that Tyrion yet you and Jaime provoke him."

"Provoke him, how are we provoking him?" Tyrion asked genuinely curious.

"The bastard."

"What about Jon."

"That, that's what provokes him, how friendly you are with the bastard, all of you but especially Jaime, he's a bastard Tyrion yet you all treat him like he's a trueborn son, Kevan may be open about it but others have spoken of it."

"Not only is he a lord's bastard and as you saw with the duels or should I say would have seen if you'd bothered to turn up, he's an accomplished swordsman, Aunt."

"I didn't turn up because you gave a bastard my old room." Genna said annoyance clear in her face.

Tyrion laughed, he actually almost fell over he laughed that hard, all of this, all his aunt's pique was over the damn room she had when she was a girl, a room she hadn't spent anytime in for years. Genna had moved from Casterly Rock into Kevan's residence not long after Jon arrived and both he and Gerion had put it down to them helping each other get over the loss of their brother, when in fact it was the loss of a damn room.

"My dear sweet aunt, he got that room because it was the only free room available on the family wing, it had nothing to do with it being yours, I swear Jaime wouldn't know who stayed in what room apart from his, mine and Cersei's."

"But why does he need to stay in the family wing at all Tyrion, he's a bastard." she asked.

"Who happens to be the lord's squire, aunt." Tyrion said before adding "Have you even bothered to speak to the lad, spend any time with him?".

"Of course not."

"So you haven't seen him with Joy?"

"He spends time with Joy?" his aunt said in a surprised tone.

"Spends time with, aunt the boy is basically her guardian at this point, he reads to her, takes her out around the castle, spends his free time playing with her, you should see them together, she's like a different girl." Tyrion said with a small smile on his face.

"So that's why Gerion likes him so much." Genna smiled back at him.

"Aye aunt it is, that and the boy himself, there's something about him which makes you like him, I can't explain it, but he just, when he's around it's just better." he said as Genna nodded.

"How bad is it Tyrion?."

"It's bad Aunt, he may not recover."

"Then I shall say a prayer to the mother for him." she said as she stood up.

""You can tell the servants to make up my former quarters, I shall be moving back in the next couple of days.".

Tyrion watched as his aunt left the room, it was good she would be returning he had missed his aunt and with her back here Kevan would be less of a problem. He finished the wine in his glass and walked our of the room, he was tired but instead of heading for his room for a quick nap he walked to the Maester's chambers.

**Gerion.**

Gerion played with his daughter as he'd done for most of the morning, but neither his nor Joy's heart was in really into it. Mostly he had been going through the motions and trying to keep his and Joy's mind off Jon and unfortunately for both of them failing miserably. Ever since his collapse Joy had asked after Jon almost constantly, when he told her that Jon would be down soon he had felt like the worst liar in the world and the longer it took for him to awaken the more Gerion worried he would not.

"Want Yon papa." Joy said sadly looking up at him.

"Jon's sleeping princess, he'll be here when he wakes up."

"No SEEP, no ni ni." Joy said shaking her head.

"Do you want to come see the horsey's princess."

"NO YON."

"Let's go see the horsey's then maybe Jon will be awake."

"Ok papa, horseys Yon."

He picked his daughter up and brought her to the stables, luckily once she was around the horses she forgot about Jon for a while and he was happy for the respite, although for himself it wasn't that easy.

When he had changed Joy's clothing after she spilled the cup he had walked back towards the hall only to find everyone rushing around, asking what had happened he had been shocked, he had Alessia take Joy and had rushed to Creylen's, meeting Tyrion on the way.

Seeing the boy laying there Gerion had felt more scared than he could ever remember, the boy was always pale but as he looked at him he had practically no color in his face whatsoever, when Creylen had explained he'd been poisoned Gerion had been furious, whoever it was, whoever did this he'd find them and when he did, god help them he'd make them suffer.

When it had been explained what poison had been used and that it had most likely been used in a drink he'd almost keeled over, Joy was, Joy almost, Jon had stopped her from drinking it?, did he know something was off with the drink and was that why he wouldn't give her some?. He knew when it came to his daughter Jon was generous with not just his time and affections, but with giving her things she wanted, nothing that would hurt her of course, but he'd share things with her and his daughter knew it and took advantage of it.

But when he'd refused her the cup it had seemed strange, he'd seen Jon allow her little sips from his cup before, but he had thought nothing of it at the time, now though the more he pictured it in his head, how Jon had been a little off, how his face had been, he couldn't help but think the boy knew there was something not right with the drink and had kept it away from his daughter, in doing so he had probably saved her life.

"Horsey papa, horsey pwetty." his daughters voice took him from his thoughts.

"Yes princess, she is a pretty horsey, do you want to pet the horsey. Joy."

He watched as Joy smiled while her hand rubbed the horses neck and he sighed, he had never brought her out to see the horses before Jon arrived, he'd barely ever brought her out of the castle itself. The boy had changed his and his daughters life from the moment he'd arrived and the thought that someone had deliberately hurt him made Gerion angrier than he'd ever been.

"Seepy papa," Joy said and he smiled.

He hugged the little girl tightly before they made their way back to her room, feeling her breathing slow down he held her softly against his chest. When he made it to their rooms he placed her carefully in her bed and kissed her on her forehead before making his way to the door as quietly as he could. He smiled at Alessia as he left and made his way up to the Maester's rooms hoping that when he got there he'd receive better news.

**Jaime.**

Jaime was not a man who prayed often, he could barely remember the last time he'd even set foot in the sept that was of his own choice. But today he had come and prayed to each of the seven, he lit candles and as he stood before the statues he resisted the urge to scream and shout, to rant and rave at the injustices that these so called gods allowed to happen.

Jon was innocent, a boy who'd never harmed anyone and yet these gods had seen fit to allow his sister to poison him, oh he knew it was her, ever since she'd smirked at him he'd known she would do something, but this, this he could never imagine, poisoning a boy just to get back at him, she was just like their father, a monster.

"Lord Jaime." Septon Ardys said as he moved towards him.

"Septon." Jaime said gruffly,

"It's not often we see you here my lord."

"No it's not, I'm very busy."

"Of course my lord, as was your lord father, we of the faith understand such things." Ardys said and Jaime just wished he'd go away.

Septon Ardys was the latest in a line of annoying septons Jaime had met and hated dealing with, although the man himself wasn't the worst, nor the ugliest that honor resting with the high septon himself. But like the rest the air of sanctimony around him was something Jaime didn't care for and knowing why Jaime was here and what the sanctimonious man would say about it, he got up to leave lest he do something to the man.

"If you'll forgive me septon, I needs must get back to my work."

"Of course my lord, I hope to see you here again soon." the man said his face making it clear he felt put out by Jaime's reticence to stay.

Jaime though didn't care what the man thought, while he held little faith in the gods, he held none whatsoever in their so called representatives, having seen at first had what these so called pious men actually got up to. He made his way out of the sept only to see Jors run towards him. Jaime felt his chest constrict, his heart threatening to burst from it.

"My lord, My lord.." Jors the smaller of the two guards he'd assigned to Jon shouted.

"Lord Gerion sent me my lord, It's Jon he's awakened." Jors said and Jaime let out the breath he'd been holding.

Not even waiting for the other man Jaime set off running towards the lift, it had already begun its ascent when he realized he'd left the guard behind in his eagerness. When it reached the family's floor he immediately made his way to the stairs and ran up them to the Maester's chambers, the two guards standing outside quickly moving to allow him enter.

When he did he was relieved to see Jon sitting up while Creylen examined him, his uncle and brother were standing and sitting respectively and he made his way to the bed as Jon noticed he had arrived.

He waited until the Maester was finished before he made his way to the bed and looked down as Jon leaned back against the pillows, he turned to the Maester and gave him a questioning look.

"I've examined him my lord all seems well, he'll need some rest of course but I think he'll be fine." Creylen said and Jaime could hear that he wasn't the only one in the room who breathed out in relief.

"How do you feel Jon." he asked the worry clear in his voice.

"I, I'm fine I think, my throat feels dry." Jon answered his voice gruff and choked from the examinations and throwing up.

"Here Jon drink this." Gerion said handing him a cup of water

Jon drank the water eagerly and asked for another which Gerion quickly gave him, this one he took a little more time over and Jaime was happy to see the color was starting to come back to his face.

"What do you remember Jon?" Tyrion asked.

"We were breaking our fast, I was drinking, it tasted awful, really bad, Joy, Joy was there she wanted to drink it, but I wouldn't let her and then I…I felt strange I..I…don't know."

"We think you had some milk that was off Jon and it made you very sick." Gerion said sticking to the story they'd decided on, now was not the time to tell him he'd been poisoned by a crazy spiteful woman.

"Wait, Joy, she was, is she all right?" Jon asked worriedly.

"Aye, she's fine lad, you stopped her from drinking the milk." Gerion said and Jaime could see the pride in his uncles eyes as he said it.

"Jon, why don't you get some rest here tonight and we'll have you moved back to your room tomorrow, I'm sure when your up to it Gerion will bring Joy to see you, she's been missing you as have we all." Jaime said and smiled at Jon as he nodded.

The three of them and the Maester left the room leaving Jon on his own, when they got outside Jaime saw that Jors had arrived with Alyrs and both men relieved the two guards at the door, feeling they deserved to know how Jon was he motioned to the Maester, Gerion and Tyrion to wait and allowed Creylen inform them all of how Jon really was.

"Well Maester?" Jaime asked.

"The lads fine my lord, he'll make a full recovery as I said, there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage it seems we made it in time, he's a much stronger lad then he appears. A few days bed rest and he'll be back as fit and healthy as he was before." Creylen said before heading back to his room.

"Thank the seven." Jaime heard Alyrs say.

Jaime turned and walked to the two guards.

"You two are now fully in charge of who comes and goes into Jon's room, he's to have no meals accept those brought by either Jareg or Maris is that understood, no meals and no drinks unless it's brought by those two."

"Of course my Lord." Alyrs said.

"Starting tomorrow I want one of you with him at all times until I tell you different, I'll be appointing two new guards so you can split your time, even when he's in his room I want two guards outside his door from now on, is that clear." Jaime looked at the two men who nodded.

"It is my lord, we understand you can count on us." Jors said.

"I know that, thank you both." Jaime said and gave them a small smile before walking away with his uncle and brother.

**Tyrion**

The three of them walked to Jaime's solar, Tyrion had never seen his brother like that, he had basically made Jon more protected than anyone else in Casterly rock, himself included. Tyrion understood though, the thoughts of how close Jon had come to dying were clearly bearing down on his brother as they had on both him and his uncle.

They entered the solar and sat down while Jaime looked at them silently, Tyrion reached over and poured himself and Gerion a glass of wine, as he went to pour Jaime one though his brother shook his head and instead picked up the water jug and poured himself a cup of that before swallowing it down in one gulp.

"From now on all our meals are to be prepared by only the cooks who've been here for years, no new cooks or maids are to be anywhere close to the families meals, either in preparing them or serving them, Tyrion can you make that happen?" Jaime asked.

"Of course brother, I'll need to rearrange some of the staff but yes I'll make it happen."

"We need to find out how the hell this happened, i doubt one of the servants who've been here for a long time would do this, but i can't be sure, we have to know who it was who actually put the poison in Jon's cup, Tyrion your going to have to question anyone who had access."

"I already did brother, one of the servants has disappeared, a young girl who had only recently started, I've sent guards looking for her but she's gone."

"Fine, she was probably the one who actually poisoned Jon, but i need to know we can trust the rest. Tyrion you know who we can trust, use them to see if there are any we should be worried about."

"I will." Tyrion said determinedly.

"Good, Uncle when Jon's up and about I need you to go to Kings Landing." Jaime said confusing Tyrion.

"Why?" Gerion asked.

"I need you to speak to Cersei, to warn her what will happen if she tries this again."

Tyrion was stunned, was he hearing this right, was Jaime actually saying their sister had poisoned Jon, why, what possible motive would she have.

"Cersei, are you sure?" he asked.

"Aye, I'm sure Tyrion, did you not think that little performance she gave when she was leaving was strange, suddenly talking to Jon and being nice, after having tried to get him thrown from the hall and trying to stop the king rewarding him. Suddenly she had no problem with the bastard boy and was wishing Jon well, does that sound like our sister?"

"No, but that doesn't mean." Tyrion began to say before Jaime cut him off.

"I know she did it, the way she smirked at me, I knew she was planning something, I just didn't think it was this."

"But why?" Gerion asked.

"To get back at me for rejecting her." Jaime said before sighing.

"The night they arrived, she tried to seduce me." Jaime added while Tyrion and Gerion sat there with there mouths open.

Tyrion had always known that Cersei and Jaime had been close but they had never as far as he knew, had they.

"When I threw her out of the room, she threatened me, I threatened her back and hoped that it'd be the end of it, but i should have known it wouldn't be that easy, she was always going to try and get back at me, I just never imagined she'd use Jon to do so."

"What do you want me to do." Gerion asked.

"When you get to Kings Landing, I want you to warn her that if she tries something like this again, Robert will find out the truth."

"Jaime, you can't tell the king his wife tried to seduce you, what if he didn't believe you, or worse blamed you?" Tyrion said.

"No, the truth about who Joffrey's father is."

"You can't mean?" Tyrion asked.

"Tygett." Jaime said and Tyrion and Gerion gasped.

"How, how do you know."

"Because she made me guard the door while she fucked our uncle." Jaime said the disgust clear in his voice.

Gerion broke out laughing forcing Tyrion and Jaime to look at him, he didn't stop just continued laughing for a few minutes before finally turning to look at them both.

"So her son's a bastard." Gerion said before laughing again.

"Yes and if Robert found out, he would take both their heads." Jaime said.

Tyrion shook his head, was Jaime seriously suggesting that they tell the king, it'd mean war, sure his sister was a bitch, but while the boy was a bit off, he was still a child.

"You don't approve." Jaime said looking at him.

"She's our sister and the child's our nephew, you can't Jaime."

"I'm not and I won't, but this is the only way to keep Jon safe, when she finds out he's alive Tyrion, she'll try again and no matter how many guards or how many changes we make he won't be safe, this way she'll know what happens and it'll stop her."

"So it's a warning then?"

"For now," Jaime said and Tyrion shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Jon continues to recover while Gerion goes on a trip to see a queen.


	16. A lions bite is worse than his roar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon recovers while Gerion arrives to deliver a message.

**Jon.**

Jon was feeling better, they had finally moved him down to his own rooms and while they weren't allowing him to leave, just being in familiar surroundings made him feel more comfortable. He lay in the bed and thought on what he'd been told, apparently he drank milk that had gone bad, it seemed strange to Jon that this would lead to him collapsing, but the maester was quite insistent that it would.

When he realized the milk had made him sick he immediately worried about Joy, while he had stopped her from drinking the milk, she had spilled it and some of it may have landed on her hands or face. He was told though that she was fine and he felt an enormous sense of relief, he would never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him.

The boredom of laying in his bed and doing nothing was incredibly annoying, he felt fine now and just wanted to get back to his routine, to train and take lessons, to spend time with Joy and serve Jaime but instead he was stuck here and would be for the next few days, luckily Tyrion had come by and left some books for him to read.

He was in the middle of reading Maester Lormas's tome on strategies and tactics for cavalry when Gerion arrived carrying Joy.

"Yon." the little girl said practically jumping from Gerion's arms.

"Joy. Missed you." Jon said as Gerion gave up the struggle and placed the girl on the bed beside him.

"Miss ooh, Yon." Joy squealed as she gave him a hug.

Jon just held the little girl and smiled while Gerion tried not laugh, he watched as Gerion pulled a chair closer to the bed and as he did so Jon made Joy comfortable, the little girl leaning against the pillow beside him.

"Yenture Yon." Joy said excitedly and grabbed his hand.

"How about a story instead." Gerion said as he shook his head.

"No papa, Yenture, horsey's Yon." Joy looked at him her eyes wide and pleading and despite being confined to his rooms Jon would have gotten up and left with the little girl, but Gerion glared at him making it clear that was not going to happen.

Jon resignedly pointed to the small book by the side of the bed, it was a book about the great castles and keeps of Westeros and was filled with some incredible drawings of Storms End, The Rock and Winterfell, Gerion handed it to Jon who pulled Joy beside him and showed her the book.

"Want to look at the pretty pictures Joy." Jon asked.

"Pwetty ikters." Joy said as she tried to grab the book from him making Gerion laugh.

Jon proceeded to spend the next hour or so showing Joy the castles and making little stories about them, when he got to the Rock though was when the girl got most interested especially when he told her that princess Joy lived there.

"This is where the princess lives Joy." he said pointing at the picture.

"Me Pwincess Yon."

"Yes you are." Jon said his smile beaming at the girl.

Unfortunately all good things had to end and after a while the Maester arrived to check up on him, not wanting Joy to get upset while he was examined he nodded to Gerion who went to pick Joy up from the bed, something the little girl was not happy about.

"NO PAPA YON."

"Jon needs sleep princess, we'll come back to see him later."

"No seep, no ni ni."

"Go with papa Joy."

"No Yon Stay, Yoy stay."

"Princess, lets go see the horseys and then we come back and see Jon."

Jon smiled as the little girl looked between her father and him and got a confused look on her face, almost as if she was weighing her options.

"After horseys we can have more stories Joy, I promise." Jon said trying to sweeten the deal."

"Horseys, Yon." Joy finally said decision obviously made.

"Ok princess say bye bye to Jon."

"Bye bye Yon." Joy said as he waved at her from the bed making her laugh.

Jon felt a little sad watching Joy and Gerion leave the room, while the visit had cheered him up it also reinforced the fact that he was stuck in this room for the next few days.

_ **A few days later.** _

**Jaime.**

The days after his conversation with Tyrion and his uncle passed quickly, he had so much work to do and his time was split between his duties to his people and his duties to his king. Jaime had made Tyrion practically change the whole way Casterly Rock operated. They'd created basically two staffs, one for the close family members and one for everyone else, they'd moved the stores for each and limited access to the family wing to those who they felt were completely loyal.

Jaime had held a meeting with the staff who'd been chosen and had been explicit in his instructions, he felt that Cersei had used not only her position as queen to get someone to poison Jon, but her status as a Lannister, something that had been made clear when they had found the person who'd actually placed the poison in the cup.

The female servant Tyrion had suspected had turned out to be innocent, she hadn't actually left their service but instead had needed to return home when her mother got sick. Instead it had been a man who'd served them for a number of years who was the culprit. When they caught up with the man he was drunk in a tavern in Lannisport, it had actually been Gerion who noticed the man was missing, remembering seeing the man a few times when Jon and Joy were on their adventures.

After asking around they found out he had disappeared not long after Jaime had changed the guard's routines. Jaime had allowed Gerion to deal with the man after his uncle had said he shouldn't be anywhere near the situation, but while Jaime allowed Gerion to deal with it, he had made sure to see justice was done.

"_What do you have to say for yourself," Gerion angrily said as the man cowered in front of him _

"_Nothing my lord, the queen's man tole me to do it, he pays me the gold my lord, I's sorry, I needs the coin." Harys said the tears falling freely from his eyes._

"_Which man?" Gerion asked as he punched the man in the stomach._

"_Don't know his name my lord, he was one of them white cloaks, the one that Lord Jaime punched my lord, he tole me the queen would be happy to see the bastard dead my lord." Harys said as he tried to catch his breath._

"_Please my lord, mercy, I's sorry, I, please my lord."_

"_Mercy, mercy's a swift death and that's all I'm going to give you." Gerion grabbed his knife and within seconds had thrust it through the man's throat, the gurgles of his last breaths the only sound in the room._

Jaime hadn't shed a tear for the man or felt the slightest bit of sympathy for him, he had almost killed his king, could have killed his cousin, all for a pouch of gold. If the man had struggled for coin and needed it for a valid reason then perhaps Jaime may think differently, but he was drinking and whoring with the money, he had almost killed Jon so he could get drunk and whore, it made Jaime furious.

His uncles fury was even worse though, Jaime hadn't been surprised like Tyrion was, his uncle may seem like an easy going man but he had a steeliness about him, an inferno that he kept inside and gods help anyone who was in his way should that inferno be released. Gerion had taken to Jon like a son and they had tried to kill him, they had almost succeeded, they had also put his daughter in danger and his uncle would not allow that to go unpunished.

As he made his way to his uncle's rooms to bid him his farewells Jaime could think of no man better to send the message to his sister, Gerion would deliver it far better than even he could and his sister would do well to heed not only his warning but Gerion's own warning as well.

**Tyrion.**

Tyrion stood beside Jon as they waited to say their farewells to Gerion and the men who'd be making the trip with him, the ship was ready and he watched as Jon showed Joy the birds that landed near the docks.

"Look Joy Birdy's."

"Birdys Yon, pweety birdys."

Tyrion just smiled at the two of them, it was so good to see them back to normal given what had nearly happened. Finally it was time and Gerion made his way over, Jon let go of Joy's hand so she could run and give her father a hug.

"Hello princess." Gerion said as he knelt down to greet her.

"Papa." the little girl said excitedly as she hugged her father tightly.

Jon walked over and took a knee beside them before Joy noticed him and hugged him too, the fact she'd only done so a little earlier having no bearing on the child whatsoever, Tyrion was sorely tempted to go over so he could have a hug also, but in the end managed to restrain himself, thankfully though Gerion decided to walk to him.

"Is everything set uncle."

"Aye, all set Tyrion, I should be gone for a couple of moons or so, I trust you'll manage without me." his uncle said with a smirk.

"You wound me uncle, how would I ever manage without you." Tyrion said over exaggerating the sigh that followed.

Both of them looked at each other before breaking out in laughter, only stopping when Jon came over with carrying Joy on his back as she squealed happily at her new horsey.

"You stay safe Jon." Gerion said as he rubbed the top of Joy's head making her laugh.

"I will Gerion, I'll make sure this one is kept well entertained as well." Jon said as he bounced making Joy laugh loudly.

"Aye, I know you will."

"Bye Bye Princess." Gerion said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on his daughters cheek.

"Bye Bye papa." Joy said happily, not understanding that her father would not be back for more than two moons.

The three of them stood there watching as Gerion made his way up the gangplank of the ship, Jon had lowered Joy to the ground much to the little girls annoyance, but now he lifted her up and pointed to her father and she forgave the interruption to her game of horsey.

"Wave papa bye bye Joy." Jon said.

"Bye Bye papa." Joy sang happily as she waved him off.

They stood there and watched the ship depart before making their way to a tavern for some refreshments, with all the precautions they now took with their food and drink Tyrion was happy that there were still places they could go that were safe.

This tavern was such a place, the owner and the serving staff were all people Tyrion could trust implicitly considering he'd bought the place and filled it with his own workers, he and Jon both missed the tavern they used to go to, but needs must and until Gerion returned they could take no chances. The rest of the day passed quickly and before long they were back at the rock, Jon putting Joy to bed and Tyrion sitting down with a glass of Dornish red.

**Howland Reed.**

Howland looked over the raven scrolls, Harken and Karl had made it to White Harbor without any problems and were about to head to Eastwatch, but the one from Winterfell confused him, Robb Stark's name day celebrations was not something he'd been asked to attend before, he hadn't even set foot in Winterfell more than once since the rebellion, what was Ned thinking he wondered.

He let his mind wander and tried to make sense of things, during the Greyjoy rebellion Ned had called his banners and Howland had as always responded, however he himself had not made the journey to Winterfell, his wound from the fight with Ser Arthur though cleared up didn't allow him to travel more than short distances.

Instead he had given command to Jaygen's father Jorgen who had told him that Lord Stark understood and wished him well and was happy to see the crannogmen, even if he had missed their lord. For him now to send a raven asking him to attend a name day celebration was most odd and he wondered what was behind it, could Ned have forgotten about his injuries, no surely not, it must be something else.

Before he could think on it more though he was interrupted, Larods his steward knocked on the door of his small room, whereas most lords had a big solar, Howland preferred solitude. So the room was small, it's only furniture a table and a chair, most meetings took place in the grand hall, here though was where Howland came to think. He got up and unlocked the door and allowed Larods to enter.

"My lord, Jaygen Fenn has arrived." Larods said and Howland smiled at him.

"Good, did you show him to the hall, Larods?"

"I did my Lord, he awaits you there."

Howland quickly made his way to the grand hall, a silly name he thought to describe a rather basic big room, well basic compared to the other keeps he had visited he supposed, to those in the neck where the rooms like the people were much smaller, it probably seemed an apt name and so it had stuck.

He saw young Jaygen standing and he gave the young man a large smile, the boy had showed the rest of Westeros just how good crannogmen could be and had won the archery and a purse that would set his family up for life was his prize. He nodded to the man who bowed before Larod's entered carrying a tray with two jugs of ale and some bread and cheese.

"Sit Jaygen, have some refreshments, you deserve it lad." Howland said as the man sat down at the table.

"Thank you my lord."

"You did us all proud Jaygen, when your father heard he was overjoyed, I think the feast he threw went on for a week." Howland japed while the younger man laughed, in truth they had gotten drunk and it was back to the normal the next day, though the pride in Jorgen's eyes was true.

"I got lucky my lord." Jaygen said humbly.

"Nonsense lad, you won because you were the best and let no one say otherwise." Howland said patting him on his back.

The two sat there for a few moments, drinking the ale and taking small bites from the bread and cheese.

"So did you see the lad?" Howland asked.

"I did my lord."

"And?"

"He's a good lad my lord, seems very happy and the Lannister's are treating him well, very well. He holds himself differently than I expected him to though."

"How do you mean, Jaygen?"

"Well my lord, he, I'd heard he was a shy lad, quiet like."

"Aye, that he was from what I'd been told."

"Well he's not like that my lord, he's confident, he bought the lads a drink when he arrived, spoke to Ser Wylis like an equal, I even heard he called him out during some meeting or other."

"Called him out?" Howland asked confused.

"Aye, my lord, apparently they were discussing some trade between the Lannister's and the Manderly's and Ser Wylis wasn't keen, when suddenly young Snow pointed some things out to him, after that the deal was done was what I heard." Jaygen said.

"Anything else, Jaygen?"

"Aye, my lord, there was a squire's duel as part of the tourney."

"A squire's duel?" Howland asked confusedly.

"I'd never heard of it either my lord, but it was the last event, squires and pages of twelve name days and under took part in a series of duels."

"What's this got to do with Jon Snow?" Howland asked.

"The lad won it my lord."

"He did what?" the shock clear in Howland's voice.

"He won it my lord, beat them all, the last fight in the final I'd never seen the likes of it, the lad won so quickly the crowd was stunned my lord."

Howland couldn't stop the smile on his face no matter how hard he tried, Lyanna's boy was proving to be the best of both his parents, his mother's fierceness and his father's skill with a sword. But what made him even happier than that was the boy seemed to be coming out of his shell, he was growing and for Howland that was even more important.

He had wanted the boy to have the chance to grow into the man he should, if Ned had allowed it then it would have happened at Greywater Watch but it was not to be, but now with Jaime Lannister of all people it seemed that it was happening and Howland was incredibly happy because of it. Once his men got back to White Harbor the lad would be getting something very soon that would ensure he grew stronger still.

**Genna**

Genna had moved back to the rock two moons ago and things had quickly developed from there, she had taken Tyrion's advice and began to watch the bastard more closely and found just like they had, that there was more to him than just being the bastard son of a lord. Jon Snow had something about him, a presence Tyrion had called it and the more she observed the boy the more she saw it.

At first she saw it in his interactions with her niece, she had never seen the little girl as happy as she did when she saw her with Jon Snow. He paid her attention, played with her, took her on walks as Tyrion had told her but it was more than that, there was genuine affectation there and it surprised her. Even after Tyrion had told her he spent time with her niece a part of her assumed it was to curry favor, nothing could be further from the truth it seemed.

The boy genuinely liked to spend time with Joy and it warmed her heart to see it, so much so that she began to reevaluate her opinion on her own two younger boys spending time with the boy, although she still had as of yet allowed it. With Gerion away on some business or other she had heard the boy had asked if he could forgo some of his lessons so he could spend more time with the girl and to her surprise Jaime had agreed.

What was even more surprising though was that while the boy didn't attend his lessons directly with the Maester or one of the many tutors Jaime had hired during this time, he still managed to fit in the lessons themselves, asking instead for some sort of written questions to ponder while on his own. She had assumed that perhaps he was using Gerion's absence as an excuse to dodge his lessons as was a boy's wont, but that was not the case here apparently.

"Aunt Genna, how are you this fine morn." Jaime said taking her from her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about your squire." Genna said and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jon, what about him."

"I may have been a little premature about the boy." she said surprising her nephew.

"He's a good lad aunt, you should give him a chance." Jaime said.

"Perhaps your right nephew, I take it he's with Joy again." she said smiling.

"Aye, he's actually sparring though, Joy's with Alessia watching him, listening to her shout bang and whoosh every time he lands a hit is incredibly funny." Jaime said and began to laugh.

"I'll bet it is, so where is my brother off to Jaime?" Genna said serious now.

"Gerion's away on business Aunt he should be back within the next moon."

"What business Jaime?"

"Important business, now if you'll excuse me Aunt." Jaime said as he kissed her cheek and left the hall.

She'd get to the bottom of what Gerion was up to when he returned, for now though she got up and walked to the courtyard, hearing a little girl shout bang was something she very much wished to be a part of.

**Kings Landing 1 moon ago.**

This city smelled worse than the last time he'd been here and Gerion almost cursed Jaime for sending him, however once he found out what had happened he would've demanded to go if Jaime had not already asked him to. For now though he had things he needed to do and so he would spend more time in this terrible city than he would like, but needs must and he needs must protect his family.

He and his guards made their way to the red keep, he'd have to announce himself before the court although by now he was sure the spider would already know he was here, who was with him and which of them was not wearing underclothes, which of course was him he thought as he smirked. The guards at the red keep wore bored expressions as they stopped them, actually asking who they were, as if the red cloaks and the lion sigils didn't give the game away already.

Apparently the clever guards were elsewhere today he thought as they finally allowed them pass, he followed the two guard escort into the throne room where Lord Arryn was holding court, Robert no doubt drunk or buried in a bosom somewhere, as he entered he saw a small slender man with a dark hair starting to streak grey and a pointed beard stare at him intently, he nodded to the man who smiled a mirthless smile back at him.

He awaited his turn to be presented and was joined by Ser Addam and Captain Vylarr who was to personally take over Cersei's household guards under Jaime's direct orders. After he and Tyrion had talked Jaime out of removing the household guards from the capital, the three of them had come up with the alternative of replacing them with men loyal to Jaime, Vylarr being the obvious choice to lead them as the man was loyal to the rock above all else.

"Ser Addam, Captain." Gerion said as the two men nodded to him.

"Lord Gerion, by the seven you can still smell the shit even here." Addam said grimacing.

"Aye, unfortunately that's one thing about this city that never improves, not that much does." Gerion replied.

"I suppose we both have it better than Damon here, at least both of us are only here for a short time." Addam said laughing as Vylarr shrugged.

The three men stood there as Lord Arryn dealt with various disputes or problems before finally Gerion was called, He made his way towards the ugly throne and bowed in front of the hand, as did his companions.

"Lord Arryn a pleasure." Gerion said as he looked at the older man.

"Lord Gerion, I'm surprised to see you here." Jon Arryn said looking at him intently.

"Aye, my lord, some business for Lord Jaime and a visit to see my niece and grandnephew."

"I'm afraid the queen is indisposed today my lord, her pregnancy has taken a toll." Jon Arryn said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry my Lord, we were unaware of the queens condition." Gerion said his surprise genuine.

"It was a surprise to us all." Jon said a note of suspicion in his voice that Gerion picked up on.

"Well my lord, I look forward to speaking to my niece when she's feeling better, perhaps I could be informed when it's appropriate."

"Of course my lord, I'm sure the king will be glad to see your in the capital."

"I very much look forward to seeing his grace." Gerion said the fake smile on his face practiced enough to fool better men than the hand.

He bowed and made his way out of the throne room, while he could if he wished stay in the keep and he knew both Jon Arryn and the king would probably prefer it. For Gerion nothing could be worse than staying under the same roof as his niece, he had come here to deliver a message and that was the limits of the time he'd spend anywhere near that woman.

It took them almost two weeks before he got to meet with Cersei, two weeks where he had to endure Robert's idiocy, as soon as the man found out he was in Kings Landing he was immediately summoned to the kings side. Gerion wasn't sure when Robert got the idea they were friends, or was it that the man was so desperate for them that he'd made it up in his own head.

But Robert had been overjoyed to see him and feasts and drinking had ensued, Gerion wasn't a fan of the former and though not over enthused about the latter he found time spent in Robert's company was easier spent drunk than sober. Finally though he had received news from Addam that he had an audience with the queen.

He made his way to the keep and was escorted to her rooms, he had to hold himself in check when he saw Meryn Trant guarding her doors, now was not the time he thought to himself as he walked towards the disgrace of a knight.

"Ser Meryn." he said with a smirk.

"Lord Gerion, her grace is expecting you." Trant replied the disrespect clear in his voice, what an idiot he thought as he entered the rooms.

"Uncle, an unexpected pleasure." Cersei said her smile full of false pretenses and courtesy.

"Your grace, the pleasures all mine." Gerion said with a bow noticing her green eyes glimmer.

"And may I congratulate you on your good news, you and the father must be overjoyed." he added the glimmer now replaced by a look of pure disdain.

"His grace was most pleased." Cersei's false smile returned.

"I'm sure he was, children are so precious, I'm sure his grace can't wait to hold his child in his arms." Gerion's smirk this time was real.

"So uncle what brings you to Kings Landing, as delighted as I am to see you, I assume I was not the reason for your journey."

"Oh but you're wrong your grace, you're entirely the reason for my journey." Gerion said as she glowered at him.

"Why is that uncle?"

"Lord Jaime asked me to deliver a message."

"Really and what does my beloved brother wish to say to me." her eyes lit up in excitement.

"That it stops now."

"Whatever could my brother mean, uncle." she fluttered her eyelids coquettishly.

"The attempt on Jon Snow's life failed Cersei." Gerion said noticing her expression shift quickly to annoyed before once again the innocent smile was back.

"Oh, someone tried to kill the young man, my that's terrible, I do hope you found the culprit uncle?" her inquisitiveness at the latter giving her away

"Oh I found him all right, and I dealt with him personally, you see not only did he try to kill Jon but in trying to do so he almost killed my daughter." Gerion said angrily watching as his niece barely changed her expression.

"I know you were behind it, as does Jaime and it stops now Cersei or you'll pay the consequences mark my words girl."

"How Dare you, I am your queen, I should have your head for speaking to me this way."

"You forget yourself Cersei, you think a crown protects you, you could have killed my child, almost killed Jon, there's not a damn thing in this world that'll protect you from me should you try it again, do you hear me." Gerion said moving towards her.

"Ser Meryn." she shouted.

"Careful Cersei, we've yet to discuss Tygett." Gerion said enjoying the shocked expression on her face.

The knight rushed in sword raised and Gerion smiled at her as if to say go on, do something, the silence stretched on for a few moments before Cersei turned to the knight.

"Your Grace?" Trant asked before Cersei looked to Gerion's smiling face and back to the knight.

"It's fine Ser Meryn,"

"Are you sure your grace?"

"Yes."

Gerion watched as the knight left the room before he turned back to look at his nieces face, he could see her discomfort and he relished it, what he was about to do now was something he relished even more.

"I don't know what you mean uncle." she said smiling at him as if she hadn't called a knight to kill him a few moments earlier.

"I know your son's a bastard born of incest." Gerion said.

"What a hypocritical bitch you really are, looking down on my daughter and on Jon, wanting them to be removed from your presence when all the time your precious Joffrey was a bastard." he added.

"My son is not a bastard." She screamed at him.

"Sure he's not and nor is the babe your carrying either, but if you ever try anything like that again, I'll make sure the world knows they are."

"I could have you killed." Cersei said angrily.

"Go ahead, should anything happen to me then your husband will find out the truth, what do you think he'll call them, Lionspawn perhaps." Gerion said as he turned to leave.

"Please uncle, you can't tell anyone, please I'll do anything." Cersei grabbed him turning him around, her hand slowly moving down towards his groin as she smiled at him.

"Anything at all." she said in what he assumed she thought was a seductive voice, her hand sliding down his stomach before he grabbed it and pushed her away.

"As I said, try anything like this again and Robert finds out, if so much as a hair on Jon Snow's head is harmed, if my daughter gets a nosebleed because of you, then he finds out. Kill me and your brother will ensure that the next bodies to fall will be you and your son's, don't test me on this Cersei, have I made myself clear."

"Fine the bastard is safe from me,"

"Good, then you're safe from me and to ensure that safety your brother asked me to inform you that Captain Vylarr will be taken over command of the household guard."

He could hear the sound of glasses breaking as he left the rooms and as he looked at Trant he smirked, a nice meal with some fine wine would go down well he thought as he began to whistle.

**Ser Barristan**

Barristan had been surprised to see Gerion Lannister arrive in the capital so soon after the visit to Casterly Rock, but had not had a chance to catch up and talk to the man. He found himself eager to know of his king even though it had only been two moons since he'd saw him. The last two moons though had been enough to convince him that he had made the right choice, spending time with the king or queen was bad enough, but guarding the crown prince was starting to become a chore.

The boy though only four name days old was already self absorbed, inconsiderate and entitled, all of which rather than being curbed by his parent's were actually being encouraged. Not that the king actually spent anytime with the prince, he instead left that to the boy's mother, much preferring to drink and whore his way into an early grave.

The queen though overindulged the boy, she made sure his every whim was catered to and the boy took advantage of this and sent servants scurrying on meaningless tasks just to see them follow his orders. Those who failed were treated most harshly and though the boy had never had any of them beaten, he instead seemed to relish making them beg to keep their positions and would randomly fire them if they hadn't begged to his satisfaction.

Barristan shuddered as he walked through the streets of Kings Landing, his destination getting nearer every moment, the note he'd been passed by the new captain of the Lannister guards had said they were to meet at Tobho Motts shop and as he finally made it to the street of steel he felt excitement rise in his chest. When he reached the Qohorik's smithy he was surprised to see Ser Addam Marbrand waiting just inside the door.

"Ah, Ser Barristan, come to spend some coin on some fine armor." Ser Addam said as he reached his hand out be shaken.

"You'll find Ser Addam that no matter how much you buy, you always need more." Barristan replied as he saw the letter Addam was hiding in his hand.

He shook the younger man's hand and took the letter, quickly placing it in his cloak before the smith himself appeared carrying an impressive grey helm with an orange burning tree emblazoned upon it.

"Fine work, Master Mott, fine work indeed." Ser Addam said as he took the helm and handed over a pouch filled with coin.

"Master Mott, Ser Barristan." Addam said as he nodded to them both before leaving.

"Ser Barristan, a pleasure as always, how may I help you this fine day." Mott said his smile predatory.

After ordering some new pauldrons Barristan bid the man farewell and quickly left, eager to get back to White Sword Tower so he could read the letter Ser Addam had given him. It seemed to take an age to hurry through the streets but perhaps that was down more to the letter he was carrying than to the actual amount of time it took, finally though he made it to the tower and rushed to his room to sit down and read the letter.

_Barristan,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, _

_As you can see I've arranged a way for us to communicate, _

_that should allow for us to be able to speak freely, _

_and as frequently as needed._

_I wish this letter carried better news._

_An attempt was made on the kings life,_

_Worry not as he is completely fine and suffered no real harm,_

_However who made the attempt and how it's to be handled is what's important._

_The queen was behind it, however not for the reasons you may think,_

_Jon's true identity remains unknown to her._

_My sister is a spiteful hateful woman and in her mind Jon showed her up, _

_So she decided to have him poisoned, luckily it failed._

_I've taken steps to ensure she will not try again,_

_What these steps are is of no import, suffice to say,_

_I believe she will not try again._

_However it may be prudent for you to keep your eye on her,_

_Should she not fall into line, more extreme steps will need to be taken,_

_The kings life is of paramount import and while I feel the threat is contained, _

_If I find out I'm wrong then I shall do whatever it takes._

_I expect you shall do the same._

_Should you need to contact me, then Captain Vylarr will ensure that I receive you message, _

_as he will that you receive any of mine._

_Your brother_

_Jaime._

Barristan was stunned, the queen had tried to kill Jon, all because he irked her, because she felt put out by a bastard her response was to try and poison a child, what kind of a woman was she, he took the letter and held it against the candle flame watching as it burnt. He breathed a sigh of relief that the king hadn't been harmed but the thoughts that he could be filled him with trepidation.

The queen would need to be watched more carefully, if he even got a hint that she may do something to harm his king then he would stop it, he would stop her, even if he had to become a Queenslayer in the process.

**The wall**

Benjen was surprised to be called into the Lord Commanders quarters, his last ranging had been over two moons ago and since then he had been reduced to helping around Castle Black where he could. Although his injured leg was well healed, he had not been among the last group to go out and assumed that Jeor was giving him some more time to fully recover from the wilding ambush. As he made his way up the rickety stairs he noticed some men wearing the merman sigil unloading supplies.

He nodded to one of his brothers as the man helped unload the supplies, a smile on his face when he saw the ale casks, if nothing else we'll have something better than the piss the night's watch calls ale to drink for a while he thought as he reached the door. He knocked and was bid to enter, as he did so he saw the two crannogmen sitting facing the Lord Commander.

"Have a seat Stark, it seems these two men have a message for you." Jeor said and Benjen sat down.

"Lord Stark." the taller of the two men not that either were tall, said as he looked at him.

"No lords here, just brother's of the watch, it's just Benjen." Benjen said as Jeor smiled at him.

"Benjen, we were asked to deliver a letter to you from our lord." Karl said as he took the letter from his cloak.

"Howland, sent me a letter, why?" Benjen asked confusedly.

"I don't know my lord." Harken said.

Benjen took the letter and broke the seal.

_Benjen._

_What I'm about to ask you to do may seem strange,_

_But it's of great import to your nephew Jon,_

_You must go beyond the wall to the weirwood where you swore you vows._

_What you find there must be brought back and given to my men,_

_They will make sure that Jon receives it,_

_The old gods will protect you,_

_Howland._

Benjen read and reread the note, Howland had always been strange but this seemed crazy even for him, he had half a mind to just burn the note and send the men back to Howland to tell him he wanted no part of what this was. But the thoughts of his nephew stayed his hand, he had been wroth with his brother for allowing Jon go to the Lannister's of all people, but no matter what he had said Ned had refused to change his mind.

Benjen had stormed from Winterfell the next day and had in his haste to leave forgotten to even say goodbye to his nephew, something which shamed him to this day. He had even offered to switch with Yoren for a time, hoping that perhaps he could visit the west to see Jon while at the same time help recruit for the nights watch but he had been refused.

So as he finished the note for the second time he resolved no matter how strange and cryptic Reed was he would do as he asked, if It could help Jon then he'd do whatever he could. He handed the note to the Lord Commander and asked the two crannogmen for some privacy to talk to Jeor, when they left he turned to see what the old bear's reaction would be.

"Jon, he's your brother's bastard isn't he?" Jeor asked.

"Aye, he's squiring for Jaime Lannister."

"The Kingslayer?" Jeor said shocked.

"Aye, I don't know what its about but Ned allowed it."

"You really think there's something beyond the wall that can help him?"

"I don't know Lord Commander, but Howland's different he knows things, it can't hurt to see if there's truth in what he says,"

"Very well, you have my permission then, but you'll be on your own, I won't spare any brothers for a boy who's not part of the watch."

Benjen nodded and stood up before he left the room to prepare, the ride itself would only take a few hours but you never knew if the weather would turn or what you may face. It took Benjen almost an hour to get ready, as he rode out he wondered what it was that he'd find.

The weirwood itself was magnificent, even more impressive than the one in Winterfell's godswood, when he reached it he could see nothing though, there was nothing at the base of it, nothing around it, he checked again and again and was about to give up when he heard the sound of twigs breaking. He quickly turned around to find himself face to face with the largest wolf he'd ever seen, no not a wolf, a dire wolf.

He drew his sword but he knew it was pointless, the wolf was too big, he moved back trying to get around the tree, as he did so he noticed the wolf was carrying something in it's jaws, he tried to look but as he backed away he fell hard on the ice, his sword falling from his hand and sliding away from him, he tried to back up but he was too late, the wolf was there and he closed his eyes and prepared for his fate.

Something fell onto his chest, something that was moving, he opened his eyes and looked up to see the large wolf was staring at him, it's eyes white as the snow, when he looked to his chest he saw a wolf pup crawling to his face, it's white fur a stark contrast to the black of Benjen's clothing.

The large grey wolf looked at him one last time before turning and moving away leaving Benjen alone with the small wolf pup, he looked down at it's face and noticed it's red eyes seemed to be staring straight into his soul.

**Kings Landing one week ago.**

He watched as the man strolled through the street, he had watched him for the past week, when he had found out what the man was looking for he had been disgusted. When he found that people were willing to provide him with it he had been repulsed and angry, as he watched him now he only felt a sense of purpose.

He followed him down the side streets and quickly cut through the alleyway to get in front of him, he had picked the perfect place for what needed to be done and as he rushed towards it he readied himself. It took a few more moments for the man to arrive and as he did so he began to stumble towards him, acting as if he was just another drunk, he bumped into the man.

"Watch where you're going you fool." the man snapped at him.

"I's so sorry Ser," he said his voice garbled.

"You will be if you don't watch it." the man said grabbing him by the hood he wore.

As the hood fell down and realization dawned on the mans face he struck, his forehead catching the man and breaking his nose, he raised his knee and caught the man in his groin before he quickly smashed his elbow into the side of his jaw, feeling the bone crack as he did so. When the man fell to his knees he reached into his cloak and pulled the knife, what was to come would not be pretty.

"Why?" Meryn Trant said his words barely intelligible.

"For my daughter, for Jon." Gerion replied.

The knife was quick and his hands were steady as he stabbed the man in the chest a number of times, then he pulled it out he wiped it on his cloak and before walking behind Trant and holding him by the hair, he could hear the gurgles and the pathetic whines of the man and he had enough, taking the knife he quickly ran it across Trant's throat and as he let go of his hair he keeled forward.

Gerion looked down at the corpse of the man who had tried to kill Jon, the man who could have killed Joy and he smiled before he spat on him, as he turned and began to walk away he began to sing softly.

_And who are you, the proud lord said_

_That I must bow so low,_

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_That's all the truth I know_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Jon recieves gifts while Ned receives news, meanwhile the Lannister's bond.


	17. Wolves, Lions, Walruse's Oh My.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon recieves some gifts as the Lannisters grew closer, while in Winterfell the Stark's receive news of Jon's new life.

**Jon**

The horse was magnificent Jon thought as he looked at it, it's coloring was a black so dark that he was certain it would be impossible for anyone to see the horse when night fell. Jon had been sparring when he received the news that the king's gift had arrived for him, he had completely forgotten that the king had rewarded him for winning the duels and now as he stood looking at the horse he found himself very grateful that the king had not.

"She's a fine mare is she not." the man said as Jon turned to look at him.

"Aye, that she is, I thank you for bringing her" Jon said as he handed the man a gold dragon.

"No need to lad, my lord sent me and we're well paid."

"Well have a drink on me then, surely your lord won't mind." Jon said as the man took the coin and nodded his thanks.

The men had been sent from Highgarden, the horse having being bred by Willas Tyrell and as Jon noticed the colors and sigils some of the men wore, it made him think of his friends. He had spent most of his time with Joy since the tourney especially with her father away, but since Gerion's return and despite the increase in his lessons, he had found himself missing the times he'd spent with Margaery and her brothers.

As the men left though Jon put these thoughts to one side and began to pay more attention to the horse in front of him, he could feel an instant connection with the courser, she was young perhaps only a couple of name days old and she felt inexperienced but Jon could sense her eagerness for a rider and he too was eager to put her through her paces. Unfortunately however that would not be today as he instead was to accompany Joy to her first lessons with her tutor.

He led the horse away to the stables, he intended to ride her tomorrow no matter what and he needed to have a new saddle and reins made for her specifically, he had the coin after all. As he walked he could feel a tingling in the back of his mind, almost like a presence trying to make itself known, it had been something he had felt on occasion but this felt different somehow, more intense. He looked to the mare and she looked to be staring intently at him, before she turned her head and the feeling dissipated.

"Now that's a fine looking animal." Harlow the stable master said as he walked over to Jon.

"Aye, she is." Jon replied his hand stroking the mare's head gently.

"Does she have a name lad?"

Jon thought for a second and looked at the mare again, names flew through his mind so quickly that he barely had the chance to even register them, before finally a word kept repeating itself over and over.

"Winter, her name is Winter." Jon said and the mare neighed in response.

After the horse was settled Jon made his way to Joy's room to take her to her first lesson, it was just simple stuff, more to give the girl something to do than to actually teach her anything yet, but Jon knew she'd be nervous so he'd volunteered to sit with her the first time.

"Yon." Joy said excitedly as he entered her room.

"Hello Joy, ready for your lessons." Jon said as the little girl looked at him confusedly.

"No ssessons, Yon, yenture."

"Lessons first, then we'll go on adventure, we'll go see the birdies, you wanna see the birdies Joy."

"Birdies, pweety birdies." Joy said with a beaming smile and Jon couldn't help but join her, he walked over and held her hand as the two walked the short distance to the room put aside for her tutor.

**Gerion.**

Gerion had been back almost a moon now and the news of Trant's death had yet to make it to the rock, not that he really cared, killing the man had been incredibly satisfying, truth be told he deserved it. But if the news hadn't reached them by now then it meant that Gerion wasn't suspected, he had planned it out well though so he really shouldn't be surprised that he wasn't. Since he came back he'd found his sister had moved back in and taken over which brought a smile to his face, Genna really was a mother hen and he'd missed her while she'd stayed with Kevan.

Kevan was another matter and it was he that Gerion was on his way to speak to, he understood his grief although his own was much more muted, Kevan had always been closest with Tywin, while he and Tygett had continually butted heads with their older brother, Kevan had instead completely went along with all his schemes and plans. As he reached the Lannister offices he braced himself and walked in, this distance between them would be resolved today one way or another.

"Lord Gerion, allow me to show you to Lord Kevan." a young man said as he entered the building.

"Very well." he replied following the man.

Kevan's office made Gerion smirk, it was an almost faithful copy of how Tywin's solar had been before Jaime had changed it, whether it was a nod of respect to their older brother or Kevan was simply trying to portray the strength Tywin had, Gerion wasn't sure but he found it funny all the same. His nephew Lancel stood by Kevan's shoulder and Gerion couldn't help but shake his head, the boy was no Jon that was for sure. He watched as Lancel poured him some wine before he took his seat and got ready to begin.

"I think we should do this alone." Gerion said.

"Why, our Lord insists on having his page present, why should I not have mine?" Kevan said smugly.

"Because brother, I care not for such things, I'm here to speak to my brother and to speak of things a boy has no business being a part of, so either Lancel leaves or I do, the choice is yours."

After a few seconds, Kevan nodded to his son and the boy turned before giving Gerion a glare which he returned with a smirk and a nod, before the boy left the room. Someone needed to teach that boy a lesson and soon he thought, otherwise he'd end up an arrogant sod and there were enough of those carrying the Lannister name already.

"So to what do I owe this visit?" Kevan asked.

"I've come to try and help you pull your head from your arse." Gerion said as Kevan looked at him angrily.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said you've got your head up your arse Kevan and it's time to remove it."

"Get out, get out now, I will not be spoken to this way." Kevan said as he jumped from his seat and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Sit down brother." Gerion said looking Kevan directly in the eyes.

For a few moments both men just stared silently at each other, Kevan standing while Gerion sat, neither of them seemingly willing to give in, before finally Kevan took his seat.

"I'm sorry brother, that was a bit much of me." Gerion said as Kevan nodded.

"I've come because there's a rift between us Kevan, between Jaime and you and because of that your cutting yourself off from the rest of the family, even Genna has seen sense."

"It's not me who put it there, Gerion, I never wanted anything but our family to be united."

"Then why, Kevan, what is it that you find so troubling, is it Jaime's way of doing things, is it Jon. What is it? Tell me and together we can fix it brother."

"I don't know Gerion, I honestly don't know, at first it was the bastard, but since that I don't know, it's like every time Jaime does something there's a voice in my head telling me Tywin wouldn't approve." Kevan shook his head resignedly.

"I get that brother, but perhaps it's a good thing that he wouldn't. Tywin was too hard Kevan, too inflexible, just like father was too soft, there needs to be a middle way. Tywin's way would have been the downfall of this house in the end, we were hated Kevan and fear only gets you so far"

"I know that, gods help me I know that, but it's hard Gerion, I feel like I've been pushed aside and it's hard."

"You haven't though brother, you've moved yourself aside. It's time for you to come back, back to the family, back where you belong." Gerion stood up and walked to the other side of the desk before placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"How?" Kevan asked hopefully.

"Easily brother, come have dinner with us, you Dorna and the children, Joy and Jon will be there so they'll have someone to speak to and you rooms are always available." Gerion said noticing how Kevan flinched at the mention of Jon.

"Why does the bastard have to be there?" Kevan said in an annoyed tone.

"Kevan, his name is Jon, if this is going to work you'll need to get used to it, he may not be blood, but he is family."

"Why, I don't get it, what's so special about this boy, Gerion?"

"You'll see as you get to know him, please brother give him a chance, forget what you think of him for now and you'll see trust me."

Kevan nodded and Gerion felt relieved, Jon had told him that in the north there was a saying, when the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, while the snows rarely fell in the west and winds where never white, Gerion understood the meaning of the saying, family is everything and needs to stick together and while they were not a pack but a pride, the principle remained the same.

**Genna **

Genna had missed this, running a household as large as the one at Casterly Rock was a full time job and anything which meant she spent as little amount of time with Emmon as possible was welcome. The man had given her four children and countless headaches, to put it bluntly he was an idiot, someone who no matter the simplicity of the task he was given would in some way manage to make a complete mess of it. So Genna spent as little time with him as she could manage, given how curt her tongue could be and how she would berate him when he annoyed her, it was probably for the best.

Jaime appreciated her counsel she knew and she and Tyrion got along splendidly, she was glad to see her nephew spend his time pursuing things other than the whores and drinking he had only started with to annoy Tywin. While she missed her brother and wished he was still with them, a part of her welcomed his death, she feared how far he'd have pushed his youngest son had he lived.

"My lady, we've replenished our stores completely since the tourney and the supplies the king's visit used up have been restocked."

"Thank you Alain, we shall be having a feast within the moon, please ensure the stocks are suitably prepared."

"Of course my Lady." Alain said as he bowed and walked out.

Now she was back there were things which needed to be resolved and among the first of them was to find her reticent nephew a bride, oh no doubt Jaime would excuse himself by saying how busy he was and that he didn't have time for courting, but he'd put it off long enough already and while the Lords weren't grumbling yet, it was only a matter of time.

A feast and a ball would be the perfect place to start, there were many houses in the Westerlands with daughters who'd love to be the lady of the rock, not to mention the wife of a man as handsome as her nephew, yes she would ensure that all of them would be invited, even if they didn't find a match at least they needed to be seen trying.

"What are you planning?" Gerion said as he walked towards her, that annoying smile of his present as always.

"Me planning something, whatever could you mean brother?" she replied as innocently as she could.

"You forget I know you better than that sweet sister." Gerion kissed her on the cheek as he sat beside her.

"If you must know I was planning to hold a ball sometime in the next moon, it's time our dear nephew did some courting brother."

"You should leave it alone Genna, he's not ready to settle down yet, he won't appreciate you trying to marry him off." Gerion said his voice more serious now.

"He needs must be seen to be at least trying Gerion, the lords will talk otherwise."

"Very well on your head be it."

"So where have you been brother?"

"Visiting our dear brother and trying to remove the stick up his arse." Gerion said and she couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Any luck?"

"Aye I think so, I've convinced him to come to dinner anyway, him and the family, so feel up to a large family dinner?"

"Does it have to be our family?" Genna said dryly as they both began to laugh.

The two sat there laughing, she missed this, Gerion while occasionally being incredibly annoying always brought out her inner child, no matter how hard a day it had been or how much was on her mind he never failed to make her laugh like a little girl.

**Tyrion**

Tyrion stood beside Jon and Jaime as they looked at the contraption the builder's had made, the wind wheel was impressive on it's own but the accompanying pumps and trays were unlike anything he'd seen before. The system was simple, just as water pushing against a wheel created power to grind wheat into flour, a wind wheel would operate on the same system except with wind. This would when used in reverse, force the water to be pumped out rather than in, the trays would operate like large buckets and the water would be carried and spilled back into the nearby small lake.

But would it work, that was the question that Tyrion needed answered and why he'd only had a smaller version of the apparatus made up, the ones they'd need for Castermere would be almost four times the size. As they stood looking out into the rocky cove the construction had finished and they were ready to begin.

"Should we start milord." Areds the chief builder asked.

"Aye, go ahead." Jaime replied.

"Well here goes nothing." Tyrion said getting a small smile from Jon while Jaime looked on intently.

The wind wheel began to spin and the trays began to move, into the sea they went and a few moments later they returned, the pulleys and levers carrying the extra weight with ease, Tyrion watched on in awe as the tray flipped and emptied before continuing on to refill itself and repeat the same journey again and again. He could see the builders were shaking their heads, probably figuring that this was folly but as he watched it ideas began to form in his head.

This would be an incredible boon, not only would it work in Castermere but the wind wheel itself offered up so much potential, he looked at Jon and smiled, how the boy had come up with it was beyond him. He'd taken a look in the book Jaime said he'd found it in and while there where plans for water wheels, this was not even close to that, how had he made that leap?.

"Well done, Jon, that's incredible." Jaime said a tone of pride in his voice.

"Aye, it is, I've never seen the like of it." Tyrion said while Jon looked on.

Tyrion would need to carefully consider the other applications of this, windmills and water wheels were common in the west but this was different, it could be housed in a keep with no access to water or used to power bellows for forges. Tyrion's mind was working a million miles a second as the various uses came to him. Finally he shook his head, they'd need to design the larger ones for Castermere and be prepared for what they'd find once they removed the water, he shivered at the thoughts of all those bodies

.

As they made it to the castle they were surprised to see some of Lord Manderly's men had arrived, the green merman sigil being worn openly, they had received their first shipment from the north a moon ago and it was too early for their second so Tyrion wondered what had brought the men here so soon.

He didn't need to wait too long for the answer as two of the men made their way over accompanied by Jon's guard Alyrs.

"My lords, these men say they have a gift for Jon." Alyrs said.

"For me?" Jon replied confusedly.

"Aye, my lord, Lord Wyman asked us to deliver it to you personally." the Manderly man said holding out a white ball of fluff.

Tyrion watched as Jon took it in his hands only to be surprised when it revealed itself to be a dog of some sort.

"Is that a dog?" he asked.

"No my lord, it's a direwolf."

"It can't be, no one's seen one south of the wall." Tyrion said shaking his head.

"Aye, that's true my lord, I'm not sure where he came from, only heard it's from the lads uncle at the wall."

"Benjen sent you." Jon said to the man before smiling as the little wolf licked his face happily.

"Aye, my lord, some crannogmen delivered it and we was asked to bring it to you, I has a letter here from you uncle." the man said as he handed Jon a letter.

"Is that thing safe?" Jaime said looking on concernedly.

"Aye, I believe so my lord, we've had it with us for almost a moon and a half and it's been as good as gold, doesn't even make a sound."

"Thank you so much for bringing him, here for your troubles" Jon said smiling at the men while holding out some gold dragons.

"Thanks my lord, but there's no need for payment, Lord Wyman asked us to deliver the wolf and that we did." the man said walking away without taking the money.

Tyrion and Jaime just stared at Jon and the wolf pup, they looked so right together like this was meant to be and Tyrion couldn't help but smile, the boy now had the living breathing sigil of his house and if anyone was in doubt he was a northerner they surely wouldn't be ever again.

**Jon.**

Jon lay on the bed with a large smile on his face, the last few days had been some of the very best of his life, he'd rode his new horse at great speed in the fields outside Casterly Rock, he had never felt such a connection with an animal before as he did with Winter. It was as if the mare knew exactly what he wanted, when to quicken up when to slow down, at one point they'd been riding so fast that Jon had almost slipped off, almost as if she could sense he was falling Winter slowed allowing him to correct his positioning.

But as close as he felt with her it was nothing compared to how he felt when he held Ghost in his hands for the first time or every time he's spent with the wolf since. He lay there with the wolf sleeping on his chest, and felt more complete, more whole than he'd ever felt before, it was like he had found a part of himself that he never even knew was missing.

When the Manderly man had handed him the wolf he felt an immediate connection, when he looked into those red eyes it was like looking into a mirror, the recognition, the intense feeling of being known was like peering into his very soul, the wolf felt it too, ever since he held him Ghost wouldn't let him out of his sight, silently following in his footsteps.

He looked to the letter his uncle had sent him, reading it had made him cry as he found he missed his family so much, he still wrote and received letters from Robb and his father, even received one which was basically a scrawl from Arya which had made him smile. But they were different than they had been, more detached, more removed, almost like strangers inquiring about another strangers well being.

The ones from his father were especially cold, while his father had never been the most open person, Jon knew he loved him, but as the letters started to become lesser they seemed more like courtesy than genuine interest, the questions seemed like a check list to Jon. How are you, do you need anything, have you got enough. All basic questions, not how do you feel, or we miss you, nothing like that. Which is why his uncles letter had such an effect on him, he reached over to read it again.

_My dearest nephew,_

_I hope you are well and being treated fairly_

_I miss you Jon, miss seeing your face when I would come to visit._

_I Miss talking to you and seeing you smile._

_I hope you can forgive me for not saying goodbye,_

_I was upset at my brother and it cost me the chance to say farewell._

_I hope you like your new friend, _

_He can protect where I can't,_

_If you get the chance send a thank you to Lord Reed,_

_It was he who told me where to find him,_

_Wherever you are Jon, you carry the north with you,_

_You are a Stark, no matter your name, _

_you are my nephew and I love you dearly._

_Your uncle._

_Benjen._

Jon felt the tears begin to fall and moved the letter back to the table so he could wipe his eyes only to find Ghost wide awake and looking at him, the wolf licked his face and did so again causing him to laugh.

"Stop it you little furball." he said laughing.

The wolf cocked his head to the side and just carried on licking his face, within seconds Jon was feeling better and the wolf stopped to look at him before laying his head back on his chest and falling off to sleep. Jon couldn't help but smile thinking about the adventures he and Ghost would get up to, Ghost, the name just fit the wolf perfectly. It had come to him the first day he'd had the wolf, how it would silently move, how it didn't even bark. just growled occasionally especially at Lancel to Jon's amusement.

He moved over to his side and placed Ghost on the pillow beside him, the wolf curling into a small ball of white fur and as he stared at him he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He dreamt that night of white snow and a wall of ice, a great Weirwood tree and an old white haired man surrounded by children, he dreamt of a woman with long dark hair riding a horse as swift as the wind and man with silver hair playing a harp.

**Jaime.**

Jaime was nervous, he hated these things, feasts were bad enough but balls were so much worse, he knew he'd have to be a good host and would be required to dance with some of the ladies in attendance. As he struggled to get his coat closed, he heard Jon laugh behind him, turning he saw the white wolf was trying to grab one of his boots and smiled before turning back to fix his coat.

He'd been wary of the wolf when it first arrived but something about it gave him pause, seeing Jon so happy was part of it he knew but it was more than that, something he couldn't put his finger on. The more he thought on it the more he came around to the idea, if the wolf could be tamed and looking at how it was with Jon that seemed very likely then it would be as good a protector as could be without raising questions.

When Gerion had returned from King's Landing he'd removed the extra guards on Jon and just kept Alyrs and Jors with him, returning back to the normalcy they had before his sisters idiocy. There were still some restrictions in place and he kept the changes he'd made to the kitchen and servants that served the family, but things were much calmer now.

Although considering he was anything but calm about this ball perhaps that was a bit premature on his part. The dinner they'd had with his family the other night had been more to his taste, he was surprised his Uncle Kevan had come but things had gone well and his two young sons had got on really well with Jon, Lancel was still a problem but boys of the same age are always jealous of other boys, finally happy with his appearance he turned from the mirror.

"Ready Jon."

"Aye, my lord."

"You know you can't bring ghost right?"

"Aye, I know my lord, I'll drop him off in my room on the way." Jon said while the wolf looked at Jaime with a sad face.

"Sorry ghost, but you'll scare the ladies, not that it would be a bad thing." Jaime japed.

They left the room and walked down to Jon's, where the boy quickly left the wolf inside, before they made their way to the lift.

"Will he be all right on his own?"

"Aye, my lord, he has food and water, and I left him one of your shoes that he seems to enjoy chewing on." Jon said as Jaime turned to look at him only to see the boy smirking.

"All right, that does it." Jaime said as he pushed the boy against the wall and began to tickle him.

The two of them laughed as the lift came to a stop, both trying to compose themselves as befitting the lord of Casterly Rock and his squire and both failing miserably. They left the lift and walked to the door of the grand ballroom, Jaime squirming nervously while surprisingly Jon seemed calm, then again he wasn't who they would be trying to set up with every eligible lady, not yet anyway Jaime thought before he smirked.

Entering the ballroom Jaime felt like a piece of meat, he was used to ladies attention of course, but he had never paid it much mind, knowing that his vows kept him off the market allowed for a sense of distance. Women could look but not touch, something which to his chagrin made him more desirable, but even that didn't compare with being the Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock for desirability.

He made his way to the high table and took his seat, his aunt Genna in the seat the lady of the rock would sit at, no doubt being given envious glances by all those who'd do anything to make the position their own. His uncles were sitting either side of her, his brother in the seat closest to his, Jon would sit with Lancel and some of the other sons and second sons, Jaime had agreed not to sit him at the high table for the ball, but that was as far as he'd go.

"My lord." Genna said formally.

"My lady aunt, you look positively ravishing, where's my good brother?" Jaime said knowing it'd get a rise out of her.

"You know quite well where he is." Genna snorted.

Emmon had come down with a serious case of food sickness, no matter how many times he or Gerion had inferred it, his aunt had continuously said she had not been the one who gave him the dish and that it was his own damn stupid fault, but still they knew it irked her so they kept pretending that she had.

"So which ladies have you set your heart on aunt." Jaime said resignedly.

"Lady Alysanne, Lady Jaena, Lady Sybil."

"Isn't Lady Sybil married, aunt." Jaime said.

"Not Westerling, Lady Sybil Banefort."

"Lefford, Banefort and Farman, Not the largest of houses are they aunt, I doubt father would approve." Jaime said haughtily.

"Your father would have approved of anyone you married, as long as it would have brought him an heir."

"Aye, but he'd have set his sights higher, don't you think."

"He would. What makes you think I haven't also." Genna said smirking at him.

Jaime gulped, he had hoped this would be the end of it, but apparently not, this was only the beginning, his aunt would no doubt be sending invitations and request to some of the more eligible ladies of the realm soon. He looked down and saw the three ladies in question were all looking eagerly towards the high table, no doubt getting ready for the dancing to begin.

Lady Sybil was a pretty girl, dark black hair and blue eyes, although she was far too young for Jaime at only ten and seven name days. Lady Jaena was a red head with green eyes and was tall and coltish and more age appropriate Jaime felt but still younger than him at one and twenty while Lady Alysanne was a beautiful blond with green eyes who reminded Jaime way too much of his sister for him to be interested.

Eventually the time for the dancing came and Jaime reluctantly made his way and asked the first lady to dance, trying not to show favoritism and really not wanting to do this anyway, he asked Lady Sybil as she was the one nearest to him, the lady unsurprisingly graciously accepted and she and Jaime made their way to the middle of the room. The dance itself was pleasant enough and he found Sybil to be quite charming, but she had no effect on him whatsoever.

He returned to his chair and sat the next few dances out before once again getting up and asking one of the ladies to dance, this time it was Lady Jaena and Jaime couldn't wait for the dance to end, the woman never stopped talking and Jaime could feel his head hurt after one dance, let alone the thoughts of speaking to her for any period of time. This time he didn't return to his seat and instead walked to where Lady Alysanne was sitting, he knew it was not the done thing, but he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"My lady would you do me the honor of the next dance." he said and smiled at the blond girl.

"It would be my pleasure Lord Jaime." Alysanne replied.

The two made their way to the floor and began to dance, unlike Sybil or Jaena he found he really enjoyed Alysanne's company, she was witty and smart and not above calling him out for leaving her to last.

"I had hoped you would ask me to dance Lord Jaime."

"I'm glad I did my lady."

"Really? I assumed by leaving me to last your were just being polite." Alysanne said a suggestive smirk on her face.

"No my lady, I'm just not used to asking beautiful women to dance, this is all so new to me, I wasn't sure how to approach it." Jaime replied honestly.

"Well in that case, I'm glad you approached me last then." she giggled.

"Why is that my lady?" Jaime asked confusedly.

"Because my lord, the first two dances must have been so awkward of course." she said and they both laughed.

The two danced another two dances before Jaime finally brought her back to her seat, the other two ladies were giving both of them death stares, obviously feeling Alysanne was now leading whatever race they thought they were in.

"Thank you for the dance my lord, I hope we shall have the opportunity to do so again." Alysanne said with a genuine smile.

"I hope so too, my lady." Jaime said before taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

He made his way back to his seat where he ignored Gerion and Tyrion's smirking faces, his aunt looked happy as he sat down beside her.

"So Lady Alysanne then is it." she said smugly.

"She's a fine lady." Jaime replied truthfully.

"That she is nephew." his aunt said and he could see the wheels turning in her head.

He wished he could tell her the truth and hoped she wouldn't spend her time trying to push him and Lady Alysanne together, she was a fine lady and in other circumstances who knows what could happen, but it could never be. Marriage was off the table for him, he was what he always had been, a Kingsguard.

**Winterfell.**

**Wyman.**

Wyman had looked forward to this trip ever since Wylis had returned from the tourney, he had been surprised when his son brought back news of a deal with the Lannister's of all people and that it was Jon Snow who had pretty much sealed it. When he had looked over the proposals he'd been stunned, this would be an incredible boon for his family and in turn the north itself.

The more he'd heard of Jon Snow the more surprised and delighted he had been, the young man had always been so sullen and kept to the background when Lords visited Winterfell, on his last visit he had insisted the boy join them at the high table and the smile and gratefulness on the lads face had convinced him he'd done the right thing.

The picture that Wylis painted of him however was completely different, no longer sullen or content to sit in the background the boy was showing signs of something he had thought when he spoke to the boy, one day that boy would grow into a great man and it seemed from what Wylis had witnessed that day was growing ever closer. Wylis said the boy was polite but outspoken when he needed to be and that the Lannister's treated him far better than his own family had.

When the proposal of the deal had been brought to his son, he had been cautious and quite hostile to it, something Wyman himself was when Wylis brought it to him. However when Wylis explained what young Jon Snow had said he too felt a sense of shame, the boy had rightly pointed out the benefits of the deal and then had proceeded to remind Wylis of their own history. He smiled now as he thought of it, there was a level of cunning in the boy he had not foreseen and it reinforced his view that the boy when grown would be formidable.

"We'll be arriving at Winterfell within the hour my lord." Artos his son's squire said as he rode towards Wyman's sleigh.

"Good, have my son come see me will you Artos." Wyman replied.

As he watched the young man ride away his thoughts again turned to the other young man who'd been on his mind. He had thought after hearing the details of the Lannister deal and Jon Snow's part in it that would be the end of the shocks he'd be receiving regarding Ned's son, but when Wylis told him about the duels he had been stunned into silence. He never heard of such a thing before, a squires duel was just not something anyone else had thought of and yet now he couldn't imagine why it hadn't been done before.

But to hear that Jon Snow had not just taken part and done well, but had actually won it beating lord's sons and even a lord himself, he felt an enormous sense of pride in the young boy, he had represented the north, just like his son and Ser Jorah had and he had shown the southerner's the true measure of northern men. To hear how he won that last fight had filled him with a small sense of regret though, oh to have seen it, to have witnessed it in person, it must have been incredible.

He had thought that would be all he heard about the boy for a while and then the strangest thing happened, he received a raven from Howland Reed asking if some of his men could join the supply run to the wall, he had agreed not seeing the harm but was even more surprised when the men arrived carrying a letter and a request from Howland.

_A few moons ago._

_Wyman sat in his solar as the two Crannogmen entered, they had asked for a private meeting to deliver a letter from their lord and he had granted it to them, his son Wendel sat beside him and they handed him the letter, which he began to read._

_Wyman,_

_My friend I need you help,_

_When my men return from the wall,_

_They'll be bringing something with them,_

_Something important for Jon Snow._

_I ask your help in delivering it to him in Casterly Rock._

_It's very important to us all that he receives this._

_Your friend._

_Howland._

_To say he was intrigued would be an understatement and he had accepted and looked forward to see just what it was that was so important to both Howland and Jon Snow. While others in the north and south looked down on the Crannogmen and Howland, Wyman was not one of them. He had learned first hand just how good a friend Howland was and if the man said this was important than he would ensure it would be done._

_After a few weeks the Crannogmen returned and what they were carrying was unbelievable to him, he like all the men of the north had heard of direwolves but to see one south of the wall was incredible and though he himself followed the seven he couldn't help but notice the wolfs coloring. This was a gift from the old gods, white fur and red eyes, the wolf was the color of the Weirwoods themselves._

_Unfortunately they had arrived after the first shipment to Lannisport had taken place, the next not due for another moon, however he had no intention to wait so long, he organized a party to take the wolf to Seagard and to take one of his ships from there to Lannisport. If the old gods wanted Jon Snow to have a direwolf then he would see it delivered with haste._

As he thought back to the little wolf pup he smiled, to think that Jon Snow while in the heart of the west would be walking around with a living breathing representation of his house's sigil was something he'd love to see. He pondered on whether or not he should make a visit to see the young man himself, perhaps he would, after all it was thanks to him that they were making so much coin.

"You wished to see me father." Wylis's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Aye son, I was just thinking on how we'll handle Jon Snow while at Winterfell."

"It's fine father, I understand, I'll not mention him in front of the trout." Wylis said laughing.

"On the contrary son, I think not only should you mention him, you should be loud in your praise of the lad." Wyman said as Wylis looked at him confusedly.

"Very well father, as you insist." Wylis finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Wylis, be sure to correct any mention of the boy's bastard status should it be brought up." Wyman said and his son nodded before riding away.

**Ned.**

Ned stood with his family lined up, Lord Manderly's retinue were spotted and would be arriving presently, he had been surprised at the raven from Wyman announcing a visit, not that he was against such a thing but just that he had hosted most of his banner men not too long ago and Wyman had been among them, for him to want to visit so soon meant there was something he wished to discuss and Ned was at a loss to what.

He noticed Jory give his uncle a nod and awaited the arrival at the gate, Wyman's sleigh was an overly elaborate thing in Ned's mind and the number of horses it took to pull it could be put to better use, but he put that from his mind as he watched the man step from it with some help and walk towards him, his son Ser Wylis following behind him.

"My lord it's good to see you, Winterfell welcomes you as always." Ned said while Wyman smiled at him.

"Lord Stark, it is my pleasure to be here." Wyman said with a bow.

"Lady Stark, as beautiful as always." he said while kissing his wife's hand.

"Lord Robb, you look more and more like a true northerner every day." Ned watched as his heir smiled at the man.

Ser Wylis made the same greetings his father had and Ned couldn't wait until it was over and they were inside, he hated this part of things, the formality that even here in the north had to be kept up.

Finally they were finished with the formalities and made their way inside, Sansa had smiled brightly at the mermaid brooch Wyman had given her, thanking him profusely for the gift.

He had noticed the sour looks both Wyman and Wylis had given Theon and resolved to keep the young man from them as much as possible, while his father deserved their scorn Theon did not, though Ned did not wish to correct his bannerman in public. They walked to the keep and Wyman and Wylis made their way to their rooms, there would be a feast tonight and he'd speak to Wyman in his solar later, for now though he was content to just go over some papers until he found out what it was Wyman had come for.

**Later that day.**

"Lord Stark, Lord Manderly and Ser Wylis request a moment of your time." Vayon Poole said entering the room.

"Of course Vayon, show them in."

Ned stood as Wyman and Wylis entered the room, Vayon showing them to their seats before he left to get some ale and some bread and cheese, though he was not hungry himself he was certain the Manderly's would be grateful for something to eat before the feast began a little later. The three men sat down and Vayon returned carrying the tray with the tankards and the small snack.

"Thank you Vayon." Ned said as his steward left the room.

"My lord, I thank you for welcoming me here." Wyman said.

"Of course my lord, I'm always pleased to see you, though I am surprised that you've come, since your last visit was but a few moons ago."

"I had some things I wished to discuss with you Lord Stark, that I felt were better done in person than a raven."

"Of course Wyman, what's on your mind." Ned said dropping the formalities allowing Wyman to follow.

"Recently Wylis took part in a tourney Ned, a tourney in Lannisport."

Ned stiffened, was this about Jon was he all right, had something happened to his nephew.

"Is Jon all right Wyman?" he asked agitatedly.

"Jon is fine Ned' more than fine, I'm sorry if I worried you, what I wanted to speak to you about is partly in relation to young Jon but it's also about the Lannister's themselves." Wyman said and Ned let out the breath he'd been holding.

"What about the Lannister's Wyman?"

"Wylis was approached regarding a trading deal with the west while he was there, a very good trading deal, one which he initially turned down." Wyman said to Ned's relief.

"However he was talked around in the end and accepted the deal, it was Jon who convinced him." Wyman added and Ned felt his heart shudder.

"Jon, my Jon, convinced you to deal with the Lannister's."

"Aye Ned that he did, it seems young Jon can be very convincing when he wishes to be, the lad pointed out the benefits to Wylis and that we were being a little hasty in distrusting the Lannister's. I have to agree with him on that, the deal is very beneficial and the relationship between the north and the west is one which needs must be better."

Ned nodded along, not sure how he felt either that the north was now dealing with the Lannister's or that by all accounts it was his nephew who'd brokered the deal. On one hand he felt pride in the boy but the larger part of him worried what the Lannister's were teaching him.

"There were also some events that took place in the tourney, Wylis managed to make it to the last five in the melee." Wyman said as he looked at his son with pride.

"Well done Ser Wylis." Ned said smiling at the man.

"I take it you heard about Jorah winning the Joust, Ned." Wyman said

"Aye that I did, it seems that's not all he won, we've all been invited to a wedding in Bear Island in a couple of moons time." Ned said as all three of them laughed.

"Aye, what the young lady will think of Maege will be interesting." Wylis said causing them to laugh more.

"Did you hear of the squire's duel my lord?" Wylis added.

"No Ser Wylis, can't say I've ever heard of such a thing."

"Aye, neither had I until Wylis returned." Wyman said shaking his head.

"It was a new thing Lord Jaime came up with, squires and pages below 12 name days competing in a series of one and one duels." Wylis said smiling.

"Young Jon was one those who took part, Ned." Wyman said as Wylis nodded along.

"What, why would Jon take part in a tourney." Ned's annoyance clear in his voice.

"It was open to all squires and pages my lord, for him not to take part would have shamed the boy." Wylis said determinedly.

"Aye, tis true Ned, Wylis own squire Artos took part also, not that he lasted to long when he faced your boy."

"Jon beat him." Ned said Incredulously.

"Not just him my lord, he beat them all, Jon won the thing." Wylis said proudly.

Ned just shook his head, he was proud of the boy, but this was worrisome, taking part in trade deals, fighting in tourneys, just what the hell was Jaime Lannister playing at. He knew the man had intended to knight Jon when he was old enough so perhaps he should have expected him to take part in tourney's but trade deals, what else was he planning, had he made a huge mistake, was Jaime planning on pushing Jon's claim.

Ned felt his breath grow shallow, his heart was racing in his chest, what would happen if he did, what would Robert do, who would he support, the brother he chose or his nephew, the boy was his blood but was it right to go to war for him, wasn't that what he tried to stop all those years ago.

"Ned are you all right?"

"Lord Stark."

The voices were far away, all Ned could hear was his sister's voice, promise me Ned, promise me. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Turning to the two men he nodded that he was fine and reached to the tankard and took a large swallow of the ale.

"I'm sorry Wyman, not sure what came over me, perhaps we can speak more later or better yet on the morrow."

"Of course Ned, we'll see ourselves out, do you wish us to send someone to see you, the maester or your steward perhaps.

"No I'll be fine Wyman, I probably just need some fresh air, I'll take a walk to the Godswood."

Ned waited until the two men left before he leant against the desk, his head in his hands, the voices in his head gone for now but he knew they'd return, what was he to do. If Jaime Lannister pressed Jon's claim it'd be war and the truth would be out, how would Robert react to it, would he call for Ned's head, he needed to think, he got up from the desk and headed to the godswood, picking up Ice as he left the room.

**Wylis.**

The feast the night before was a dull affair, Lord Stark was acting strange and his father had picked up on it, he left his father to speak to Lord Stark alone today and was heading to break his fast in the small hall. When he entered he saw all of the Stark children sitting at a table with their mother holding the youngest boy and made his way over, he ignored the Iron born hostage who smirked at him and resisted the urge to slap the smile off his face. His people had suffered far too much at the hands of the reavers and many a Manderly ship had been attacked by them.

He sat down opposite the young lord, he had spoken to him briefly the night before and had told him that he had met his brother while in Lannisport, the boy had been eager to hear more but his mother had heard them speaking and before he could tell him of the boy's adventures, the young lord had been whisked away. Keeping his father's words in mind he resolved to speak loudly about Jon Snow this morn and looked around the room happy to see Ser Roderik and his nephew present.

Speaking of martial arts with martial men present was always a way to ensure the conversation flowed and should Lady Stark try and remove Lord Robb now it would be noticed. He looked at the young man who would one day be his liege and sighed, the boy was all Tully where his brother was pure Stark. Right down to now having the living breathing representation of them with him far off in the west.

"Ser Wylis, you met my brother did you not?" Robb asked.

"Aye I did Lord Robb, I'm happy to say that Jon is doing well, he's doing really well, though I'm sure he misses you and his brothers and sisters." Wylis said noticing that while Lady Stark cringed her children seemed to be happy to hear this.

"What does he do there Ser?" Sansa asked to a look of shock from her mother.

"He does many things Lady Sansa, while I was there he was Lord Jaime's squire, accompanying him to meetings and he helped welcome the king and queen." he watched as Lady Stark tried to appear disinterested but was now hanging on to his every word.

"He met the king and queen." Sansa said excitedly.

"Aye that he did my lady, even received a gift from the king himself."

"A gift, why?" Sansa asked her face now open in it's wonderment.

"There was a series of duels lady Sansa, for squires and pages and Jon won them, he beat them all." Wylis said while the children looked on in awe, he noticed Ser Roderik and Jory paying more attention now.

"Why would they have a duel for bastards? who ever heard of such a thing." Lady Stark said mockingly.

"No my lady you misunderstand, the duel was open to all squires and pages of 12 name days and under."

"Surely they didn't allow a bastard fight against trueborn sons." Lady Stark said aghast.

"Aye they did my lady which side of the sheets your born on matters not in determining your skill, not only did Jon fight them, he beat them all, I've never seen the like of it before, the boy's incredibly talented." Wylis said while the woman shuddered.

"He really beat them all?" Robb said excitedly.

"He did my lord, the last lad he beat was Robar Royce a fine swordsman if I do say, but your brother, he beat him in seconds my lord, the lad never knew what hit him, it was a wonder to see."

Wylis looked around the room, the Stark children were enraptured at the tale, the men and women breaking their fast equally so, Ser Roderik looked on with pride in his eyes while his nephew just kept nudging the older man as if to say, you trained him uncle. Lady Stark however was reacting quite differently, the look of anger on her face was chilling to Wylis, no wonder the boy was miserable here, he would be too if he had to face the lady of the house when she was like that.

He decided now was the time to add the finishing touch, he knew what he said would not stay in this hall for long, the story of Jon Snow winning the duels would be spun around Winterfell, then winter town and through parts of the north in moons, but what he'd say now would be spread around the North quickly and would be spoken off for years to come.

"As I was saying the king decided to reward you brother after the duels with a gift, Jon chose a horse which I'm sure has arrived by now, but when I returned I found out it wasn't the only gift Jon was getting,"

"What else did he get?" Robb asked eagerly.

"A Direwolf my Lord." Wylis said to the gasps of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Cat and Ned discussing Jon, a look into Kings Landing and Jon and Jaime take a trip.


	18. Funtime in the Oldtown Tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Jaime take a trip, While in Winterfell Cat speaks with Ned.

****

**Jaime **

Jaime looked on as Jon rode towards the target and smiled as he hit it firm and dead center, for the last sennight he'd been having Jon work on his lance work and it was starting to show. His horsemanship was incredible but his handling of the lance still needed some work. While it would be years before he rode in the lists, it was better to start as early as possible and though some found using rings a good place to begin, Jaime preferred to use targets.

Rings allowed for precision but there was no feel for how much force hitting something required, far better to get used to the fact that when your lance hit something solid your arm was going to feel it. He watched as Jon began to make the run again, once again hitting the target dead center and this time even firmer.

He made his way over to the targets themselves to judge just how firm Jon had been hitting them, he was happy to see that they were marked meaning Jon had been giving his all, he nodded to him and signaled for him to dismount, watching as Jon patted and whispered to Winter, the horse's name itself almost causing him to laugh. Jon led Winter to the water trot and made his way over towards him, Ghost his ever faithful shadow catching Jaime by surprise as he usually did.

To say Ghost had a habit of sneaking up on people would be an understatement, not only was the wolf silent but he moved more quickly and stealthily than any animal had a right to, the only constant was that wherever Jon was the wolf would sure to be close by. It reassured Jaime to see it to be truthful, not only was Jon completely taken with the wolf, but the wolf it seemed reciprocated. The two were so close that to Jaime it felt like they had been together forever.

"How did I do?" Jon asked as he reached him.

"Good ,very good your getting better, how's the arm?"

"It's fine." Jon said as he stretched it.

"Jon?"

"All right it hurts like hell, I didn't realize how hard I was hitting the targets." Jon replied sheepishly.

"Well take a rest for a few days, no sparring or lancing." Jaime said as Jon nodded.

"Go get something to eat, we'll speak later and Jon no sparring is that understood." he added before smiling and walking away.

Earlier that day he received an invitation to Lord Hightower's daughters wedding in Oldtown, he originally was going to ignore it but the more he'd thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea. He'd been going a little crazy spending all his time in the rock and while he had found he actually enjoyed his duties now, it was time Tyrion ran the place for a while, besides it would keep his aunt off his back.

Ever since the ball she'd been pressuring him to invite Lady Alysanne for dinner or a ride or anything at all really and Jaime had no wish to lead the lady on. By going to this wedding he could at least pretend to his aunt he was going to see which eligible lady took his fancy, but mainly he was doing it because it would be good for more of the realm to get to know Jon.

Jaime casually walked back to the lift, he had no pressing business today and was actually at a loss for what to do, normally he'd have spent the time sparring or perhaps going for a ride but he found he didn't like to do so alone as much as he had once used to. With Jon practicing his lance and Gerion and Tyrion in Lannisport he really didn't know what to do with himself.

When the lift reached the family floor he headed to the small dining area, figuring he'd grab something to eat and head back to his room and perhaps do some reading or catch up with some of the less important correspondence he'd put off. As he walked into the dining area however he knew he was done for, there was no escape, no chance to duck back out, he'd been seen.

"Lord Jaime, come join us." Emmon Frey said loudly.

"Ah, Ser Emmon, I was just going to grab something and go." Jaime said trying to retrieve the situation.

"No no, stay talk for a while Lord Jaime, I haven't had the chance to speak to you for an age."

Jaime reluctantly went and sat beside Emmon, dwarfing the smaller man by more than a head and a half. It wasn't that he hated the man, more the man was a complete and utter idiot and like most Frey's that Jaime had been unfortunate to meet, Emmon thought way too highly of himself. Although given the match his father had made for him, perhaps in his case there was more merit in it than in those of his kin.

"Lord Jaime, I was wondering if you'd given any thought to who may take over Castermere if your plans work out." Emmon said surprising him.

"I haven't Ser, none at all to be frank, I think it's better to see if the plans actually work first don't you?"

"I do my lord, but if they do then perhaps you'll need a strong man to keep those workers in line." Emmon said puffing out his chest.

Jaime had to resist the urge to laugh, while putting Genna in charge would accomplish a lot, Emmon as a strong man was just too funny an image, the fool had been laid up in bed for nigh on a week because of a rotten piece of fruit he'd stupidly consumed, not to mention he cowered when Jaime's aunt came into the room, a strong man and the name Frey did not belong in the same sentence.

"I shall consider it Ser." Jaime said and smiled as he saw Jon come into the room with Ghost following behind him.

"If you'll forgive me Emmon, I see my squire requires my attention." Jaime said and quickly made his way to Jon.

"Say nothing and just look worried and nod." he said as he reached him.

He noticed Emmon watching from over his shoulder and Jon played his part well, the two of them turning and leaving the dining hall, the snack he'd come in to partake in quickly forgotten. They made their way down to Jaime's solar, Jon smirking all the way.

"It's not that funny." Jaime said exasperatedly.

"I think you'll find it is my lord." Jon said before they both laughed.

As they arrived at his solar he called one of the servants over and sent her to get two small meals for him and Jon, they went inside and he took his seat while Jon did likewise. After a few moments the servant returned and she laid the plates out on the table.

"Thank you Sarah that will be all."

"Of course my lord." the girl said with a bow before leaving.

Jaime found that once away from Ser Emmon he was suddenly more hungry than he thought he'd been, he noticed Jon seemed even hungrier although he stuck to the fruit and cheese while feeding the meat to Ghost who eagerly ate it up. When the meal was finished Jaime decided he'd bring up the trip with Jon.

"We'll be heading on a trip soon Jon, Ser Jorah and Lady Lynesse are to be married in Oldtown and I've been invited." Jaime said.

"You want me to come with you my lord?"

"Aye Jon, you're my squire and besides you should visit the realm when the opportunity arrives, have you not wanted to visit the Citadel or see the Hightower?"

"I never gave it much thought my lord, just assumed I'd stay in the north, but aye I'd like to see more places. Storms End, Kings Landing, Highgarden, but If I had a choice I guess I'd really love to visit Dragonstone." Jon said and Jaime felt a shudder down his spine.

One day my king, one day, Jaime thought.

**Cat**

Cat was furious, breaking her fast had been bad enough, but listening to Ser Wylis sing the praises of the bastard had almost forced her to scream and shout, only the fact they were in public had stopped her. When he had said that the boy had been given a direwolf she'd almost lost it though, bad enough he looked more like Ned than Robb did but to have a living symbol of the house also was just too much, but what had actually tipped her over the edge was what Wylis said about the king.

When she heard that he had offered the bastard a prize for winning a tourney in which he had obviously cheated or used some trickery to do so, she had been beside herself, how dare he, how dare the bastard take what should be her sons by right. Robb was trueborn he was Ned's heir it should be him receiving gifts from the king, after all the king was Ned's best friend surely he should favor his trueborn son.

But hearing that he offered to legitimize the boy was just too much, no she would not have it, she wouldn't stand for it, neither her nor her family would allow a bastard usurp her trueborn children. Winning favors from a king, getting legitimized. She had never thought there could be anything worse than having the boy here in her home but him out there using his bastard nature to ingratiate himself to his betters was much worse, she needed to speak to Ned, they had to put a stop to this now, before it was too late.

She stormed through the castle servants giving her a wide berth after obviously seeing her expression, she finally made it to Ned's solar and walked in without knocking.

"Ned we need to discuss the bastard." she practically shouted.

"Cat what are you talking about." Ned replied his voice strained.

"He's doing it, he's doing exactly what I told you he would, he's trying to steal Winterfell from Robb."

"Maybe I should leave my lord?"

Cat shuddered and turned her head, Wyman Manderly sat at her husbands desk and the look he was giving her was anything but friendly, he looked disgusted and for a brief moment Cat felt shame. But it quickly passed and the lady of Winterfell shrugged it off, why should she feel shame, it was the bastard who was trying to steal her son's birthright, she was only doing what a good mother would do, protecting her son.

"Thank you Wyman, I'll speak to you later." Ned said as Wyman nodded to him.

"My lady." the lack of respect clear in Wyman's voice as he left.

She waited until the door was closed before she got ready to speak again but she never got the chance to.

"What are you thinking Cat, what's wrong with you." Ned said angrily.

"Your bastard is trying to steal Winterfell." she shouted at him.

"Jon would never do such a thing and my bannermen would never stand for it, you have to stop this foolishness."

"It's not me being foolish it's you, your bastard is out there ingratiating himself with Jaime Lannister and now with the king, did you know your friend offered to legitimize him, that he now has a direwolf, Your bastard has a direwolf Ned while your trueborn son does not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that your bastard was given a direwolf Ned, it's bad enough I'm reminded he looks more like a Stark than Robb, now he has a direwolf too, you need to take it off him, it should belong to Robb, he's your heir."

"I have no idea what your talking about Cat, when did Jon get a direwolf?" Ned asked.

" Ser Wylis was talking while we broke our fast, he said they delivered a direwolf to Jon, you need to have it returned Ned, a bastard shouldn't have it, it should be Robb's."

"Cat enough, if Jon has a direwolf then so be it, I didn't give it to him and I will not be taking it off him, how could I even if I wanted to, what am I to do send someone to Casterly Rock and demand they hand over a Jon's direwolf, are you even listening to yourself?"

"So you'll just allow your bastard to keep it, are you going to allow Robert to legitimize him as well."

"Robert would never legitimize Jon without speaking to me first, your being irrational Cat."

"Am I, he offered it to him Ned, offered to legitimize your bastard, what's next will he give him Winterfell too, when will you realize bastards are covetous by nature, they want what trueborns have, he'll usurp Robb and I'll not have it Ned, if you won't do something about the bastard I will.

"ENOUGH." Ned Shouted.

"I've tried to be reasonable Cat, but your speaking like a crazy woman, I don't even recognize you right now, I understand you have no love for Jon, but this stops, I'll have no threats made against him am I understood."

"He's trying to steal from our children Ned." Cat exclaimed loudly.

"No Cat he's not, it's all in your mind, now let me be clear, it stops now, you've gone too far, listen to what your saying, even if Robert offered to legitimize him which I doubt he did, then by all accounts Jon refused and accepted the gift of a horse instead."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked confusedly.

"Wyman was just speaking to me about Jon, the king gifted him whatever he wanted, a blade, coin or a horse and Jon accepted a horse and even did that reluctantly, so you see your worrying yourself over nothing."

Cat said nothing more, it was clear to her that she wouldn't get through to Ned, his love for the bastard and his mother was still too strong, she'd send a letter to her uncle and to her brother, they'd see what she did, that the bastard was not to be trusted, that he needed to be dealt with before he usurped her son.

**Jon. **

They were leaving today and he felt a little torn about it, on one hand he was excited for the trip though not the ship journey to get there, on the other he would not see Joy for a moon at least and he felt sad about that. With her lessons and now that Martin and Willem were back living at Casterly Rock, Joy had more people around her and Jon's absence wouldn't be felt as much as it would have been just a few moons earlier.

But they had a routine and no matter what Jon spent time with her almost every day, he read her bedtime story and the little girl found difficulty sleeping without it. He knew of course that as she grew older the time they'd spend together would change, the nature of what they did would evolve but still he wasn't ready for it to change just yet.

He had thought about leaving Ghost with her but the looks the wolf had given him when he suggested it had changed his mind, the wolf would be coming to Oldtown with him after all. Joy had loved Ghost from the moment she met him, the little wolf was patient and gentle when around her. The first day he'd introduced them he'd thought that he'd lost the wolf, such was Joy's connection to him.

"_Joy this is Ghost."_

"_Say hello to Joy Ghost." he said as the wolf strolled towards her._

"_Lolo host." Joy said bending down and grabbing the little fur ball._

"_Look Yon, pwetty," she said as she held the wolf tightly._

"_Yes he is pretty isn't he." Jon said while the wolf looked back at him indignantly._

They had spent the next few days getting used to one another and Joy loved throwing things for Ghost to chase after, he never brought them back to her though he was a wolf not a dog Jon thought as he smiled at the memory. He and Gerion had agreed that he wouldn't say goodbye to Joy before he left, instead he'd spent as much time with her as possible until then.

He headed towards the lift getting ready to join Jaime and the others who were waiting on him, he'd been a little late joining them as he'd grabbed a last look at Joy before leaving, finding the girl sound asleep. As he was about to enter the lift a servant arrived and handed him a note from the Maester.

_Jon,_

_Your package will be ready when you arrive in Oldtown,_

_Just seek out the Mermaid's Tail and speak to Captain Flint,_

_All the best,_

_Ser Wylis._

He smiled as he entered the lift Ghost already there waiting for him, when Jaime had told him they were going to a wedding he decided he'd need a gift, he thought about it long and hard before finally deciding what to bring but there was no way he'd get what he wished for anywhere in the west and certainly not in Oldtown, he realized quickly that the only hope he'd have of getting it would be using the Manderly's so had sent a raven with a drawing and a request more in hope than expectation.

It seemed that he had been luckier than he thought and as the lift made its way to courtyard he resolved to pay the Manderly's back in more than gold. His father's bannermen had come through for him quite a lot since he had arrived in the rock, they passed letters to his siblings and father when he asked them, they'd delivered one of the presents he'd found for Sansa just in time for her name day and they had brought him Ghost, he thought as he looked at the white wolf beside him, he owed them a lot and would pay them back as well as he could.

As he left the lift he found that Jaime and their accompaniment were already ready to go, he saw Alyrs and Jors mounted already and Jaime was saying goodbye to Gerion and Tyrion. He made his way over to them smiling when Ghost raced ahead to annoy Tyrion as was his wont, while not mean or malicious Ghost really enjoyed making Tyrion uncomfortable for some reason.

"Ah here he is now." Gerion said as he walked towards him.

"All set Jon?" Tyrion asked as he tried to shrug off Ghost who was attempting to bite his britches.

"Aye my lord." Jon said grabbing the wolf much to Tyrion's relief.

"Shall we then Jon." Jaime said nodding to the two men.

Jon said his goodbyes and made his way to the cart carrying their things, the journey to Lannisport wasn't long but it was still too far for Ghost to make on foot and carrying him on Winter wasn't really possible. The wolf had grown incredibly in the two moons since he'd arrived, he was now the size of a small dog and given that he was less than five moons old by Jon's estimate, he wondered just how big he'd grow to.

The journey to Lannisport was dull and boring Jon thought, Ghost it seemed agreed as he'd fallen asleep on Jon's lap. When they arrived they wasted no time boarding the ship, they'd be at sea at least a senniight and Jon was hoping the weather would stay fine, it would be bad enough if he got the sickness of the sea he shuddered to think what it would be like if Ghost did also.

**Tyrion.**

Tyrion was relishing being lord of Casterly Rock and acting as warden of the west, when Jaime had told him he was going to the Hightower wedding he'd been surprised, his brother was not one for social occasions. But when he told him that as Lord he needed to care about such things more Tyrion had agreed. It was one thing to dislike such events, it was another to ignore them and Tyrion was glad his brother was starting to realize that.

He had spent most of the morning working in Jaime's solar and had missed both breaking his fast and a midday meal, yet he wouldn't change what he was doing for anything in the world. Tyrion enjoyed the daily grind of being a lord more than he'd ever thought he would, perhaps because he in some ways never thought he'd be given the chance. His father would have never given him the rock, he knew that now and while Jaime could marry and have heirs, Tyrion knew even without the rock Jaime had plans for him.

That was all he had ever wanted really, to be important, to serve his family to the best of his abilities and be appreciated for it. Jaime certainly did that, always quick to give him credit whether Tyrion felt it was due or not, placing him in charge of things that needed to be done, things that actually mattered. Which is why as he looked over the reports of their trading deals he was glad to see they were making a tidy sum.

Most of their coin still came in from their gold and silver mines, but with the changes Jaime, he, and Jon had made they were starting to see a larger return from trade also, they'd increased it by more than treble since Jaime had taken over and Tyrion was a large part of the reason why. With that and the possibilities from the wind wheels they would soon be earning more coin than they had in their father's best year.

"My lord, Lord Gerion and Lady Genna have come to see you." Alek his guard said as he entered the room.

"Send them in Alek." Tyrion said as he moved to place out three glasses.

His aunt and uncle entered and sat down, Tyrion pointed to the glasses and they nodded so he filled them, the arbor gold a nice vintage but nothing special he thought as he sipped his own.

"We wish to discuss something with you Tyrion." Genna said as Gerion smirked beside her.

"Of course dear aunt, I'm yours to command." Tyrion replied as his uncle tried not to laugh.

"We think it's about time you considered your future commitments." Genna said.

"I'm sorry aunt, I'm not following."

"She's talking about marriage." Gerion said as Tyrion almost spat his wine out.

"Surely you jest aunt, I'm a dwarf in case you didn't notice not exactly marriage material."

"You're the heir to Casterly Rock and a Lannister, any lady would be damn lucky to have you for a husband." his aunt said leaving no room for argument.

Tyrion felt a sense of pride well up in his chest, his aunt and he had always got along, she had never agreed with his father's treatment of him and had stuck up for him and called his father out many times, to hear her say he was marriage material was something he loved her for, but she was wrong despite the points she raised. He may even one day be lord of Casterly Rock but that would never wipe the shame of being a dwarf from the eyes of any worthy lady.

"Very well aunt, I shall leave it in your capable hands." Tyrion said, knowing it was a fruitless task.

"Good, I shall endeavor to find a suitable lady."

**Oldtown.**

**Jon.**

Arriving at Oldtown Jon was amazed to see the Hightower itself, the structure was majestic and he almost got a creak in his neck from trying to look up to the top of it. They said it stood even higher than the wall and Jon would agree with them had he ever actually seen the wall. They departed their ship and quickly found their accommodations, Jaime having purchased all the rooms in an Inn despite the Innkeepers protests, which had unsurprisingly disappeared once he was presented with Lannister gold.

After a warm bath and a change into his second best set of clothes, a black tunic, black breeches, black leather boots with a white shirt being his only concession to color, his best set kept aside for the wedding itself. He made his way to Jaime's room as they would soon be heading to present themselves to the Hightowers and thank them for the invite. When he arrived at Jaime's room he found he was already leaving and they made their way from the inn.

Walking through the streets of Oldtown Jon paid attention to as much of it as he could, the Thieves Market and Ragpicker's Wynd, the various little islands that made up the city, he looked down to Ghost who looked uncomfortable beside him, the flowery smell of the city obviously not to his taste.

When they reached the Hightower Jon almost gasped at the beauty of it, the black stone at the bottom only enhancing it in his opinion, the guards bid them enter and they made their way through labyrinthine halls and as they walked Jon thought that only a fool or a madman would ever dare try to take the tower.

"This way my lord." a guard said as the first set of guards turned back to the main doors.

They followed the man up stairs and across corridors before finally arriving at two large doors, the guards in front asked who they were and one of them quickly made his way inside before coming back a few moments later and allowing them to go in. The great hall was large and imposing though Jon found it a little too dark, they made their way to the large table at the top of the hall.

Seated there were who Jon assumed to be the Hightowers themselves, the older man must be Lord Leyton while to his right sat a younger almost identical looking man who frowned as they stood in front of the table. Jon was pleased to see Ser Jorah sitting with a very beautiful lady and when the knight noticed him he gave him a nod and a smile which Jon was grateful for.

As he looked down the table he saw Lady Olenna and Lord Mace and who he assumed was his wife and he felt his heart race just a little, if they were here did it mean Margaery and her brothers were too, he longed to check the rest of the room but before he could the steward began to speak.

"Lord Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West."

"My lord I bid you welcome to my home." Lord Leyton said once the steward had finished.

"Thank you Lord Hightower, I am grateful for the invite." Jaime said with a bow.

Jon stood behind him just at his right shoulder as always and he bowed when Jaime did.

"We did not expect you would attend Lord Jaime," the younger man next to Lord Leyton said with a smile.

"I would not miss it for anything Ser Baelor, for was it not at the tourney I hosted that Ser Jorah and Lady Lynesse first met." Jaime said smiling back at the man.

"Indeed it was my Lord and my betrothed and I are thankful to you for it." Lady Lynesse said with her smile beaming as she looked at Ser Jorah.

"I am glad to see you both so happy my lady, I wish you nought but good fortune," Jaime said and Ser Jorah nodded at him.

Invitations done, they turned to leave and Jon was rewarded with seeing Margaery sitting at a table to his right, Loras was sitting beside her as was an older man who must be their brother. When Loras saw him he gave him a wave and turned to Margaery and whispered into her ear, Jon was pleased to see a smile appear on her face when she turned to him and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

_The next morning_

Jon got up early the next morning, they had spent the night enjoying the sights of Oldtown and the city was completely different at night, it seemed to come more alive to Jon and the people seemed to enjoy themselves more. He, Jaime and the rest of their company had done so to, even Alyrs and Jors had been given the night off and after exploring the city itself most of them had spent the evening singing and drinking in the tavern.

Jon had even been convinced to play some tunes on a harp after Jaime had criticized the minstrel as not being that good. He had refused first but after Jaime had cajoled him he had finally given in, playing the Dornishman's Wife and Jenny of Oldstones, though he had refused to sing either himself, much to Jaime's annoyance. While he had not given himself much credit for his harp playing, his tutor had said he was a natural and after hearing some of the patrons of the inn ask him to play more he had felt that perhaps he was better than he thought, he had declined though as something about Jaime's expression had made him feel like he wasn't enjoying the music as much as others.

After he broke his fast he Alyrs and Jors headed to the docks to see if the Mermaids Tail had arrived, when they got there they found to his delight it had, he asked for Captain Flint and told the first mate who he was. After a few moments the captain arrived carrying a package which he handed to Jon.

"Here you are young lad, with Lord Wyman and Ser Wylis's compliments."

"Thank you captain, please give this to Lord Wyman for his troubles and take this for your own." Jon said holding out a large pouch of coin to pay for the package and a smaller one to pay the captain.

"It's fine lad, Lord Wyman paid us well to deliver it and he requires no payment, consider it a gift."

"At least take the coin for drinks for the men Captain." Jon said trying to hand the man the small pouch.

But the man refused and Jon was at a loss what to do, so he took the package and walked towards the closest inn, entering it with Alyrs while Jors stood outside watching on as Ghost pissed against a wall, the wolf seemingly deciding all of Oldtown was his territory since they'd arrived.

"I'd like to order a cask of your best ale and have it delivered to a ship." he said to the innkeeper.

"Aye very well but it'll cost you lad." the small man said before Jon handed him the pouch.

"Deliver it to the Mermaid's Tail, to Captain Flint." Jon said as the man counted the coin and nodded enthusiastically.

Alyrs smiled at him as they left, finding Ghost thankfully finished they decided to make their way back to their lodgings. Although as they walked the wolf seemed to get a second wind and rushed off to mark somewhere else, before he could follow Jon was startled as he heard his name being called, he turned and was happy to see Margaery and her older brother walking towards them, the older brother using a cane.

"Lady Margaery, my lord a pleasure." Jon said before Margaery raised her eyebrow at him in that way of hers.

"Sorry Just Margaery." he said quickly earning a smile.

"Much better Just Jon." she replied.

"Allow me to introduce my brother Willas, Willas this is Jon Snow, Lord Jaime's squire."

"My lord a pleasure." Jon said with a bow.

"I've heard a lot about you Jon, Loras and Garlan both can't stop talking about the tourney and the squires duel and Margaery said you were most kind to them during their visit." Willas said and Jon smiled sheepishly.

"I was lucky in both cases my lord, the tourney and in meeting Margaery and your brothers, they made it more bearable."

"Nonsense Jon you give yourself too little credit, you won the tourney due to you skill and you were very gracious to my brothers and I." Margaery said and Jon smiled at her.

"What kind of dog is that." Willas said loudly as Ghost strolled towards them.

"No a dog my lord, a direwolf." Jon said as Margaery looked on in wonder.

"Ghost say hello to Margaery." he added as the wolf made its way towards her and licked her hand much to her delight, Jon watched as she began to pet the wolf and could see her growing more and more comfortable with him.

"Oh my, his fur is so soft." Margaery said her smile beaming as the wolf lapped up the attention.

"Is it truly a direwolf?" Willas asked.

"Aye my lord it is, from north of the wall, my uncle Benjen sent it to me."

"I never thought I'd see one," Willas said as he leaned down to pet the wolf, Ghost looked to Jon and then to Margaery seeing them both smile he allowed the man pet him.

The three of them played with Ghost for a little while, Margaery giggling adorably as Ghost repeatedly grabbed Jon by the hand, after a while though they had no choice but to take their leave.

"I shall see you at the wedding then Jon?" Margaery asked.

"You will, I'll look forward to it." Jon said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Jon and you too Ghost." Willas said while looking at the wolf in awe.

"You too Lord Willas and I thank you for sending me Winter."

"Winter?" Margaery asked confusedly.

"Aye, Lord Willas sent me a fine courser, I've named her Winter." Jon said smirking.

"Winter, of course you did." Margaery laughed.

"Your more than welcome Jon, I hope she serves you well." Willas said before they said their goodbyes.

**Jaime.**

The morning of the wedding was upon them and Jaime checked to make sure his gift was ready, he'd spent a lot of time and effort trying to find what could be considered a suitable gift for the bride and groom, Jon had told him that Ser Jorah would approve of anything he gave them but Jaime wasn't sure he would. The necklace though was exquisite and was worth a small fortune so at least they'd know he had made an effort.

When he was ready he headed for Jon's room, he'd been surprised Jon had bought a present for the wedding but then again he really shouldn't be, not only was the groom one of his father's bannermen but Jon was the kind of person who preferred to give presents rather than receive them, as the number of stuffed animals his cousin had would certainly attest too. Finding the room empty he walked downstairs to see Jon talking with their guards, dressed and ready to go.

"Morning Jon, lads, you ready."

"Aye my lord, shall we." Jon said as they left the inn.

They arrived at the reception hall with moments to spare, the gift giving just about to take place, it would no doubt be done in both closeness to the family and then order of importance so they had some time to go, sitting down he called a serving girl over and got her to bring him wine and some juice for Jon, smiling as he saw Jon ask for some meat for Ghost much to the wolfs pleasure judging by it's expression.

Sometimes looking at the wolf Jaime felt as if it was far more intelligent than any animal had the right to be, he had noticed already that when meeting with people that may prove untrustworthy the wolf immediately raised it's heckles and though it did not bark or make a sound, its teeth would show and it would seem to be growling.

After what to Jaime seemed like an age he was called and he and Jon made their way to the high table to present their gifts, he wondered what was in the package Jon carried as it seemed rather large and quite soft, some clothing of some sort perhaps. He walked to the table and handed his own gift to Lady Lynesse who opened it and thanked him before Jon moved to do the same, Jaime stepped back to watch.

"My lady, our homeland is beautiful and wild and will be enhanced no doubt by your presence, however if there's one thing that can't be changed about it. Then it is that the weather takes a lot of getting used to, speaking as someone who found when moving to the west that he was unprepared for the change, I offer you this so you'll be more prepared than I." Jon said as he handed her the package.

Jaime watched as both the lady, her betrothed and the room itself seemed eager to see just what it was that this young man had gifted her. As she opened the package he along with the lady herself gasped. The coat was beautiful, white fur lined it's collar, hood and cuffs and the fabric itself though obviously warm to wear seemed light and airy.

"I thank you young man, it's a wonderful and very thoughtful gift." Lynesse said her smile beaming as she turned the coat over in her hands.

"I thank you as well Jon, for making my bride smile this day." Ser Jorah said his smile as large as Lynesse's.

"Your more than welcome Ser Jorah, My lady, I wish you both the best of fortune and many happy years to come."

Jaime smiled as he looked around the room, the lady and her betrothed were more than happy but it was the expressions on other faces which interested him. Lord Leyton was looking on with approval while Lady Olenna's expression seemed more intrigued. He looked to see most of the room whispering to each other and knew they'd be speaking of this for the rest of the day, what ever other gifts the lady received today none would match the thoughtfulness or simplicity of the gift Jon had given her and Jaime felt the pride well up in his chest at what his king had done.

**Margaery. **

The wedding was beautiful, the Starry Sept magnificent, her aunt had looked absolutely radiant and yet as the feast began Margaery couldn't help but think of Jon Snow. The gift he'd given her aunt was like nothing she'd seen before, when she finally got the chance to see it up close she'd been amazed at how beautiful it was, it was as soft as Ghost's fur and just as warm she'd wager. But it was the little details which stunned her, little beads that sparkled had been built into the coat to make it shine, Jon had somehow understood that practical didn't have to mean ugly and her aunt adored it.

She looked around trying to find where he was but couldn't see him anywhere, Loras had been sitting beside her but had disappeared somewhere a while ago and Willas was speaking to their father trying no doubt to get permission to leave before the dancing began, which made her feel so sad for her brother, he deserved so much yet he'd feel terrible sitting there while around him people danced and made merry.

Her father though was not in the mood to agree by the looks of things and Willas reluctantly took his seat back at their table. She had hoped Jon would be placed with them as he had in Casterly Rock but apparently her grandfather felt a bastard shouldn't sit with trueborns. So instead she was sat at a table full of idiots like her cousins and Dickon Tarly, at least if his brother Sam was here she'd have someone to converse with.

When the dancing began she saw Lord Jaime take to the floor with one of her older cousins, the look on his face priceless he clearly seemed to want to be anywhere but here, she nodded to him as she reluctantly accepted Dickon's offer and made her way onto the dance floor. He must have stepped on her toes five times during the dance and his conversation was dull but she smiled and bore it well just like the lady she was.

When the dance was over, she made her way over to Lord Jaime's table, perhaps Jon would be over there, but when she got there she saw he wasn't and moved to go back to her own. As she did so though, Lord Jaime smiled at her and nodded with his head to the door on the left, she looked to him again to be certain she had understood him and he nodded again.

"My lord." she said with a smile.

"Lady Margaery, I hope you have a pleasant night."

She hurriedly made her way to the door and as she walked through it she heard laughing from the large doors that opened into the gardens, whatever was happening out there was apparently much more fun than the wedding inside, so she walked out to investigate. When she got out she found Jon, Samwell Tarly, Loras and a couple of other boys she didn't recognize along with Jon's guards, all of them where watching as Ghost chased after what appeared to be moths.

"He'll never catch them." she said causing them all to turn her way.

"I wouldn't bet on it Marge, he's very quick." Loras said smiling as the little wolf jumped up barely missing grabbing one of them.

"Lady….Margaery.. I didn't expect to see you here." Samwell stuttered adorably.

"Oh and why's that Sam, is this no place for a lady." she teased.

"No..it's I..no my lady."

"Careful Sam, I found out quite quickly that Margaery won't accept people telling her what she can't do." Jon smirked at her.

"Oh did you now, Just Jon." Margaery said as she looked him right in the eye while trying her best to keep her face straight and unamused.

"Aye I did, Just Margaery." he said making her laugh.

She moved closer to them and Jon took off his coat and put it on the small wall so she could sit on it without dirtying her dress, she smiled at him and sat down. After a few moments Ghost finally caught a moth and within seconds spat it back out, they all laughed both at the moth flying off to safety and the look on the wolfs face as he realized that moths where not the tasty snacks he had thought they were.

They spent the next hour or so out there laughing and joking with each other, before finally they had to make their way inside, Samwell said his goodbyes to Jon and the other two lads who turned out to be Blackwoods from the Riverlands who had only gone to the wedding as they're ship had been delayed, turned and bid them farewell.

She, Loras and Jon entered the hall and walked to where Willas was sitting looking bored, the dancing was still going on and she hoped Jon would ask her to dance again, but she was disappointed when he did not, though he explained his reasoning as he bid them goodnight.

"I'd like to dance with you Margaery, truly I would, but here in this hall I doubt it would be allowed."

"I understand Jon, but you would dance with me if you could wouldn't you?" she asked hopefully.

"If I could, then there's nothing that would stop me, goodnight Just Margaery."

"Goodnight Just Jon." she said sadly as she watched him leave the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is another trip around Westeros to see what's happening in the realm.
> 
> For those Interested the coat Jon gifts Lynesse is based off Dany's winter coat in season 8, but with a fur lined hood and cuffs.


	19. A year is a long time in Westeros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on the realm and see reactions to certain events, meanwhile the bear and the no longer a maiden arrive in Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place over a year and is not in chronological order.

**291 AC.**

**Kings Landing**

**Jon Arryn.**

Jon sat looking at the accounts and frowned, in not even two years they'd already managed to borrow almost four hundred thousand gold dragons from the Tyrell's, at some point something would have to give. He knew that despite their alleged willingness to be good subjects of the crown, the Tyrell's truly only had one goal in mind in lending that money.

They wished their golden rose on the throne, Jon had no problem with that as it would alleviate a lot of potential problems, not only was the Reach wealthy and strong but it also provided most of the food they consumed in Kings Landing. Tying the Tyrell's to the crown would ensure Robert's dynasty for years. With the Vale, Stormlands, Riverlands, Westerlands, North and then the Reach all tied in to each other through marriage, it would leave Dorne as an outlier.

The problem though, was Robert wouldn't go for it, no matter how much Jon prodded and cajoled, Robert would not marry a Tyrell into his family. Not only did both he and Stannis not forgive them for besieging their home, but Robert had his heart set on a Stark bride for Joffrey. No matter how much Jon tried to explain the benefits it seemed Robert was still living in the past and Jon felt the specter of Lyanna Stark's ghost hanging over them always.

"My lord, Lord Baelish is here to see you."

"Good, send him in."

Petyr had been a godsend ever since he'd brought him from the Vale, not only had he helped with the financial state of the crown, but did so to such an extent that Jon had tried to have Robert appoint him Master of Coin, which for now at least had been put on hold, so instead he had begun working on expanding the income from trade just like he had in Gulltown.

His arrival had also improved Lysa's mood so greatly that she and Jon had been getting on much better together, so much better that they had even began trying for a child yet again. A few days ago he had been overjoyed to learn that Lysa was with child and unlike her other pregnancies Jon actually felt hopeful for this one.

"My Lord Hand." Petyr said as he entered the room.

"Ah Petyr, it's good to see you, come sit, some wine?"

"No my Lord, thank you all the same." Petyr said as he sat down.

"I wanted to discuss the finances again Petyr, we needs must reign in our spending or try to raise more coin somehow."

"Indeed my Lord, but how?" Petyr said before looking at him thoughtfully.

"Actually come to think of it my lord there are a couple of things we could do, we could increase the shipping taxes for docking and access to the trade in Kings Landing, that would raise some coin and we could also stretch out the loan repayments to the Iron Bank. It would of course mean more interest overall, but it would give us more funds for now." Petyr added.

Jon sat there and wondered if this was a good idea, the Iron Bank would squeeze them and the Tyrell's would offer better terms, if only the Lannister's hadn't shut their support off he though as he sighed. They really had little choice though, the more they relied on the Tyrell's the bigger the problem they would have if Robert didn't come around.

"Could you handle it Petyr, make a visit to the Iron Bank as our representative?"

"Of course my Lord, I'd be delighted to."

"Thanks so much Petyr, I won't forget this, I'll keep the king informed of your good work, we'll get you on the small council yet my boy." Jon said smiling fondly at the young man.

"Thank you my lord, how fares your lady wife?"

"She's well Petyr, both Maester Colemon and Grand Maester Pycelle say her and the babe she carries are doing well."

"Well that's great news, I shall pay her a visit before I leave for Bravos."

"She'll be delighted to have you, why don't you have dinner with us both tonight Petyr."

"You honor me my lord., I shall take my leave if that's all Lord Hand"

"It is and thank you again Petyr you've been most helpful as always."

"I live to serve my lord."

Jon smiled as the young man left his solar, Petyr always managed to leave him in better spirits than he found him in and he was very happy for both the man's help and company. He reached over and turned back to his financial reports, the queen's expenses were almost rising as much as Roberts ever since her family stopped paying for everything, He would have to speak to the woman as distasteful as that was.

Ever since the birth of the king's second son a couple of moons ago the queen had been even more irritable than normal and a conversation telling her to reign in her spending was perhaps something that could hold for a little while longer he hoped, he reached over and poured himself a glass of wine. Unlike Robert he had no real taste for the stuff but found lately a glass or two would alleviate the growing headache he felt when dealing with the royal family.

**Varys**

Varys walked through the Red Keep he was frustrated and becoming more and more annoyed lately, though to see him you'd never know it, his skills at hiding his true feelings having being developed over many years. His latest frustrations had been regarding events in the west, no matter how much he tried he couldn't understand what was going on with the Lannisters, what game it was they were playing, and it annoyed him no end.

Between that and not being able to locate the Targaryen children it added up to headache after headache for him. He had tried everything he could think of to both find the children and get some insight into what the lions were up to. However time and time again he'd been frustrated, a feeling he was having more and more lately with some of his plans.

He had attempted to place as many of his little birds in the west as he could and yet couldn't get them close to where they needed to be. Someone was stopping him and he couldn't figure out how the Lannisters got so good at the game with Tywin no longer running things. To make things worse the more he heard about Jon Snow the more the boy perplexed him.

When he had heard the young man had been taken on as Jaime Lannister's squire he had been intrigued though when he heard the result of the squires duel at the tourney at Lannisport it made sense, of course the Kingslayer would recognize a boy with a gift for swordplay. But certain stories and information regarding the boy was making him question just whether that was the only reason he had chosen him.

The reopening of the mines at Castermere was something no one had expected, Tywin Lannister couldn't come up with a solution to the problem he himself had created and when the news came that not only where the mines once again producing, but that the idea of how to do so came from the mind of Jaime Lannister's squire, people, Varys included were in complete disbelief, Surely this was some kind of jest, there was no way a child could come up with a solution when even the greatest of Maesters could not.

But it was apparently true, Jon Snow had succeeded where others had failed and in one stroke had made the Lannisters more than thrice as rich as before. The mines at Castermere weren't just producing gold and silver they were producing more than the rest of the west itself. In some ways Varys admired the boy, children were special to him and to see one achieve such a thing made a part of Varys's heart soar, but it just added to the mystery of the boy and it made him more determined than ever to get to the bottom of it.

His walk had taken him almost around the entire keep and he had found no respite or answers to the questions in his head, he turned to walk back to his rooms only to see someone he was in no mood to meet.

"Ah Lord Varys it's good to see you." Petyr Baelish said his smile as mocking as the bird of his sigil.

"You too Lord Baelish." Varys replied, meaning anything but.

"How fares the queen and the new prince?" Baelish asked the smirk on his face even wider.

"Very well my Lord, his grace is full of joy with his new son."

"I'm sure he is my Lord and with the hand also set to welcome a child, the keep is full of fatherly love it seems."

"Indeed Lord Baelish, it would seem it is, but I'm sure you're a busy man my lord don't let me keep you." Varys said and nodded.

"Aye, it's true I must leave and make my arrangements, I'm off to see some bankers it would seem." Baelish said before walking away.

For a moment Varys considered arranging an accident for the man, the simple truth was that a man like Littlefinger left unchecked would see the realm fall into chaos, however now was not the time for such actions and the man held little power anyway. He continued walking down the corridor and eventually decided that he would need to pay a visit to the west himself, in disguise of course but he needs must find out what was going on there, before he could concentrate fully on finding the Targaryen children, a spider had many webs to spin he mused.

**Daven.**

Daven was more and more sure that getting involved with Cersei Lannister had been the worst mistake of his life and he cursed his cock for getting him into this mess. The woman was a terrific lay, probably the best he ever had or would have, but she was also cruel, vindictive and he was starting to think more than just a little bit crazy. Not content with cuckolding the king she actually went out of her way to have him fuck her when they could get caught and while the thrill of danger was an aphrodisiac when he was thinking with the wrong head, it would also cost him the right one if he didn't put a stop to it.

This was what had led to his latest predicament and now as he wiped the blood of his injured forehead he knew that perhaps it was time for him to head back to the Westerlands. The problem of course was what would the crazy bitch do when he left. While to him their affair had been purely sexual, despite it resulting in two children that he actually cared about, to Cersei it had developed into some intense love story.

Just earlier that day before she threw things at him that was, she was telling him how they needed to take care of the king so they could rule together and Daven had done his best not to laugh. As if that would ever be a possibility. If the king died and she tried to put him anywhere near the throne or herself afterward, Daven would most certainly end up at least a head shorter.

So he had tried to talk her out of it and instead had done his best to divert her attention by fucking her as best he could. This did at least have the benefit of shutting her up for a while but once they were finished she had started right back where they had left off.

"_My love, we really need to kill the fat oaf, don't you want to be able to do this all day with no one to stop us?" her voice soft and seductive._

"_Of course I do, but we can't my queen, it would never work out."_

"_I would be queen regent Daven, I would decide everything, I could appoint you to the Kingsguard and then no one could send you away from me."_

"_I don't want to join the Kingsguard." Daven said shaking his head "Why would I?"_

"_We could be together then, no one could say anything and we wouldn't have to sneak around." Cersei said smiling at him before her hand began to slowly travel down his body._

"_I need to go my queen, your husband will be back from his hunt and your guards will be returning soon." he said as he moved her hand away and began to dress._

"_Don't you want me, don't you love me?" she asked desperately._

"_Of course I do my love, we'll speak on this again." he kissed her softly and hurriedly dressed doing everything he could to get out of there._

"_Your lying, your just like him, you want to leave me, no one leaves me." Cersei shouted and started hitting the bed with her hands._

"_I'm not my love, I love you truly, I swear I do." Daven said trying to calm her down before someone heard the noise._

"_Then prove it, help me kill my husband." she pouted._

"_I can't Cersei." he answered as he finally finished dressing._

_He moved to the door but was suddenly hit by something in his back, he turned to see what it was and unfortunately for him he turned right into the flight of the vase she had thrown, it struck his head and he could feel his blood as it flowed._

"_Get out, Get out and don't come back." Cersei shrieked and he left as quick as he could._

As he finished wiping the blood he passed the nursery where his son was resting, he wanted so much to go in and see young Tommen but he knew that not only would they never allow him in this condition, the mere fact he wished to see the prince would raise some eyebrows. He had never even held either of his children, though he had been lucky enough to see them both. Tommen was a cute chubby little babe and Myrcella was a gift from the seven he thought, it was just a shame that Cersei was their mother, he shuddered to think of them turning out anything like Joffrey.

On his few run ins with the crown prince he had found the boy to be arrogant, spoiled and wilful and he hated the thoughts of his children being raised near the boy, but he really had no choice did he, he was in this now, this so called great game and he really was out of his element. He sighed as he walked from the rooms, all this trouble caused by his damnable cock.

**Barristan.**

Barristan smiled at the letter he had read, his king was doing well, very well by all accounts, he wished he could see him practicing his jousting, would he be like his father he wondered, he was glad at least that Jaime was putting him through his paces and that he was taking to it so well. The news of his kings achievements made him even more sure that when he made his claim the realm would be getting the right man.

He had been as stunned as the rest of the throne room when the news came in about Castermere, when the king had heard it was his friends son who came up with the plan he had been overjoyed, he proclaimed it loudly and often how Ned's boy was the one who did what Tywin Lannister could not. While Barristan took issue with him being called Ned's boy, he found the pride he felt hearing his king be praised overruled the annoyance of his true father not being recognized.

There would be time for that off course and when the truth was revealed then they'd know that it was Rhaegar's influence and not Ned Starks that had made Jaehaerys the man he would be. He placed the letter over the flame and allowed it to burn, it was time for him to do his duty yet again and once again he cursed that he'd have the misfortune of following the crown prince today.

"Ser Boros." he said as he walked from his quarters.

"Lord Commander." the knight nodded back.

He made his way from the tower and into the red keep, passing the guards along the way, he finally arrived at his destination seeing Ser Arys smile at him glad to be relieved.

"Ser Arys."

"Lord Commander."

"Anything I should know?"

"No Lord Commander, the prince has been quiet thus far." Ser Arys said with a reluctant smile.

"Very good, enjoy the rest of the evening Ser."

"Aye I will, good night Lord Commander.

Barristan watched as the knight walked away he sighed at the state the order had descended to, these knights under his control where no true brothers he thought, as clearly evidenced by Trant's dereliction of his duty. Where the knight had run off to was a mystery and had it been a true and proper knight, then Barristan himself would have led the investigation into his disappearance. But truth be told the man was no loss and Barristan not only didn't bother looking for him but didn't raise an objection when the King announced his replacement.

He had at least picked a man sworn to House Baratheon this time, but Barristan did not think much of Ser Richard other than he was a much better option that the queen's preference, Ser Daven had potential but he was not of the Kingsguard. To think an order that once contained the White Bull, the Black Bat and the Sword of the Morning was now reduced to this, he sighed and swore that when his king was crowned he'd rebuild it to an order worthy of him.

As he took up his position he hoped for the best, with any luck the prince would stay in his rooms this evening, he didn't look forward to the alternative. Joffrey was at best a troubled boy and at worst something much more dangerous, at times he was pleasant almost jovial but his mood could change quite quickly as most had found to their cost. He took great delight in making the most ridiculous demands and then throwing a tantrum when they were not followed.

Many a servant had felt his wrath and he had begun to see them punished now, where before he would take his delight in making them squirm at the thought of losing their jobs. When his father was present or the Hand was near the boy would limit his punishment, simply sending the servants from the room with cutting remarks, some Barristan was disgusted to see, the king would laugh at.

But when they were busy elsewhere or his mother was around then the servants really began to worry, Barristan shuddered to think what would happen to the realm if the boy ever made it to the Iron Throne, but he also felt relieved to know that it would never happen. His king would make his claim long before then and when the time came for it Barristan would be standing right beside him.

**Riverlands.**

**Hoster Tully.**

Hoster looked on as his son continued his rant about Ned's bastard and how the boy was going to usurp Cat's children's birthright, it was the same version of the same argument his son had made for almost a year now. Ever since that damanable raven had come from his daughter practically demanding they attacked the boy.

"We have to do something now father, the bastard is getting more and more popular, if we don't act then we'll be sorry."

"And what would you have us do Edmure?"

"I don't know father, you know what I wanted to do, you were the one who shut it down."

"Of course I did, you wanted to kill a boy Edmure, for what? For what reason? Because my daughter is worried about something that would never happen, you wanted to send people to kill a boy because of that, I have no love for the bastard but I'll not become a kinslayer because of it."

"He's no kin of ours he's a bastard, he's not even Cat's." Edmure's voice shouted angrily.

"Aye that's true, but in the eyes of most people he'll still be considered kin and if I'm to face my gods it'll not be with the stain of a dead boy on my hands."

"Then what should we do father, should he get the Westerlands support then they could take the north."

Hoster shook his head, was this his curse, to have raised idiot children, Lysa had almost thrown away everything for that damn boy from the fingers, his precious Cat was worrying herself over something that could never happen and his son and heir was showing all the strategic planning of a Frey. It was time to nip this in the bud before it got too far.

"You really think Jaime Lannister wants anything to do with the North, why, for what possible reason would he want the north? Edmure stayed silent. "Hmmm no answer eh, just like I thought, you need to think this through son"

"But what if he did. What if the bastard convinced him father, you heard what happened with Castermere, they say that was down to the bastard. The Lannisters owe him now and they always pay their debts."

Hoster reached over to his glass and took a sip of the wine, maybe Edmure had a point, maybe his boy wasn't as big an idiot as he'd thought he was. He hadn't considered that, the reopening of Castermere was an incredible boon to the west, it had at least doubled if not tripled the Lannister's wealth, would Jaime Lannister consider repaying that by giving the boy the North he wondered.

He needed to think on this some more, they needed more information about the boy, find out his temperament, if he actually cared about the north. The two Blackwood lads had met with him in Oldtown perhaps they could tell him more. He'd send a raven to Tytos and see if he could bring the boys with him the next time they visited.

"Leave it to me Edmure, I'll decide what's to be done with the bastard, not you, do I make myself clear."

"As long as you make a decision father." Edmure said and stormed from the room.

**White Harbor.**

**Wyman.**

The last year had been incredibly good to House Manderly, Wyman thought as he looked over the figures, the trade deal with the Lannisters had been expanded upon and they had plans to open a joint office in Bravos to help facilitate more trading opportunities. The more he looked on the figures the more he felt grateful that Jon Snow had spoken to Wylis, the boy had done them a really good turn and he was more than happy to pay the lad back when he could.

Which was why when that raven came asking for his help he was more than happy to provide it, though even he had been surprised who the recipient of that help would be. It seemed Wyman was not the only northern lord to speak well of Jon Snow, Ser Jorah too held the lad in high regard due in no small part to the present Wyman had helped him procure.

Wyman thought back to their trip to Winterfell, it had been eventful to say the least, when he had spoken up about the boy he'd been disappointed in his liege lord truth be told. The man had barely acknowledged what his son had done, his accomplishments bringing him no pride whatsoever and Wyman couldn't understand it. He had always been immensely proud of his boys, they were the bright spots of his life, his future, and he had reveled in Wylis showing in the tourney.

But Jon Snow had won his contest, he had been rewarded and praised more by the king than he had his own father, it perplexed him. Although that was the least he could say regarding Lady Catelyn's reaction. Wylis had done exactly what he asked and by all accounts the children had been happy for their brother, their mother though had been another matter altogether.

When she had stormed into the solar Wyman had been disgusted by the things she said, true the seven thought that bastards were to be feared and scorned but Wyman felt you judged someone on their acts, not their birth. He knew plenty of trueborn sons he wouldn't trust at all and yet this woman was screaming and raving that Jon Snow would take Winterfell.

From all the accounts he'd heard of the boy nothing could be further from his mind and given the reputation he had with the Lannisters it was just as well, for the boons he'd brought Wyman's family paled in comparison to those he'd brought the lions. Castermere had made the Lannisters even richer and when he'd heard the idea came from Jon Snow, he'd been understandably stunned, as he sat contemplating he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in." he shouted and was surprised to see both his sons accompanied by Maester Theomore.

"Father we needs must speak with you." Wylis said.

"Very well take a seat."

All three men took their seats and Wylis took out a letter and some parchment, before handing it to him, Wyman looked at Wylis who nodded eagerly and then looked to the paper. What he saw was a drawing which took his breath away, the ship was like none he'd ever seen before, it was multi decked and had three masts, the sails set out in both a pattern and shapes he'd not seen before.

The forecastle was lowered and the hull longer than any he'd seen, there were also some suggestions written beneath the drawing suggesting how to rig the sails so it could be operated with far less men than it would seem a ship this size would need. But it was the mast's and sails that were really the key, Wyman could already see the benefits of such a ship both in terms of speed and maneuverability and given the size it would accomplish what four or five ships did in terms of carrying cargo and do so much quicker he'd wager.

"Where did you get this?" he asked excitedly.

"Read the letter father." Wendell said.

Wyman placed the drawing down and took the letter in his hands,

_Lord Wyman,_

_I trust you are well _

_I wish to thank you for all the help_

_You and your family have given me_

_Since I've come to the west._

_I can think of no better way to express my thanks_

_Than to offer you this, a new design for a ship._

_You should find that the design though difficult to build_

_Will both cut the time and amount of ships needed to make a journey profitable._

_I hope you will accept this as a measure of my gratitude._

_Jon Snow._

Wyman reached over and grabbed his mug and filled it from the ale jug he kept beside it, he drank it down quickly and refilled the mug before turning to his sons and the Maester.

"Maester what do you think?"

"My lord, I've not seen the like before, but given the drawing and the instructions I think it'll make sailing incredibly profitable."

"Aye I do too father, if that works we'll make a fortune." Wendel said his excitement as clear as Wyman's own.

"It'll cost a lot to build and take a lot of time, but I want it done as soon as possible, Wylis, Wendel, put our best builders on it, with ships like these we'll rule the damn seas." Wyman said laughing loudly.

**The Vale of Arryn.**

**The Blackfish.**

Brynden was tired of receiving ravens and letters from his niece, in the last year he'd received almost a dozen all on the same topic, Jon Snow. When he had received the first one he had almost ridden from the Bloody Gate to the Westerlands that day, the idea of a bastard usurping his trueborn grand nephew something he would not brook. But luckily he had not been able to leave that day and as he slept that night he thought more on it and realized he was acting stupidly.

He had seen the lad during the tourney at Lannisport and the last thing that boy would ever do was usurp his family in Byrnden's opinion, hell the boy seemed to hate recognition and almost refused a gift from the king. The more he'd thought about it the more he was convinced he was right so he had ignored the letter from Cat. The damn trouble was the letters kept coming, each one more and more outlandish than the other.

Each letter repeatedly mentioned their family words, like he didn't know them or live them better than any of his damn family. Brynden loved his family but Hoster had cared more for alliances than making his family happy and instead of living the words had tried to use them to shame him into doing what Hoster wanted.

"Ser Brynden, how fares you?" Nestor's voice forced him to look up from his table.

"I am well Lord Royce, you?"

"Good Brynden, good, have you heard the news from the West?

"No Nestor, I haven't, I care not what the lions are up to."

"Aye, neither would I usually but this was a surprising turn of events."

"What happened?"

"It seems they've managed to reopen Castermere."

Brynden was shocked, it had been almost thirty years since Castermere had been flooded by Tywin Lannister, the event sending shockwaves through Westeros and cementing the old lions reputation as a ruthless evil man. While he paid little attention to most non military things Brynden knew that for years Tywin had tried to come up with a solution to reopen the mines, to find out now that his son's had succeeded where he failed would have both filled the lion with pride and with envy, had he been alive to see it.

"How?" Brynden asked genuinely curious now.

"You won't believe me if I tell you, apparently the idea came from Jaime Lannister's squire of all people, some young bastard named Jon Snow."

Nestor was right Brynden couldn't believe it, surely it couldn't' be true, how the hell would a young boy know how to open a mine, a flooded one at that, there were no mines in the north where the boy could have come up with the idea, at least not to Brynden's understanding.

"That can't be true Nestor, there's no way a boy came up with that idea."

"It is Brynden, heard it from a number of people, apparently it was all him, that's who they're crediting with the idea anyway."

Brynden smiled, well done young man he thought, whatever chance of what Cat was worried about was certainly over now. There's no way that young man would ever be going back north now, he's way too important to the Lannisters, it was much more likely they'd give the lad a keep in the west as reward.

**Winterfell**.

**Lynesse.**

Winterfell was incredibly imposing she thought as they neared the castle, while not as beautiful as Highgarden or even the Hightower it had a certain sense of scale, that the closer you got to it the more it became clear that this castle was not like the others in the realm. The large grey walls were intimidating and yet they were also welcoming and she could see her husband seemed happy to see them.

He had been disappointed that Ned Stark had not come to either of their weddings, the one in Oldtown he understood but him not coming to the one on Bear Island had hurt her bear and while he may not show it, she knew it. It had made him appreciate that Jon Snow had come to their wedding even more, the boy showing more respect to her husband than his father did, it was because of this that she was sure they wouldn't be visiting Winterfell for a while.

So when the invite came for the Stark heir's name day she thought her husband would ignore it, but he had surprised her by saying they should go. The journey to Winterfell itself had been hard and unpleasant and she had been uncomfortable the entire way but they had finally made it. She got ready to get out of the carriage, though had they been in the south no one would have called the covered cart that, putting the coat she'd been gifted by Jon Snow on she smiled at the warmness it brought to her cold bones.

The coat had been a lifesaver when she first hit the harsh weather of the north and each time she put it on it amazed her how warm it made her feel. Jorah came to the side of the carriage and opened the door and helped her out, she looked out onto the courtyard and saw a man she assumed was Lord Stark standing there with his family.

"My lord." Jorah said with a bow.

"Ser Jorah it's a pleasure to welcome you to Winterfell.

"I'm honored my lord, may I present my wife, Lady Lynesse Mormont." Jorah said as he led her to meet his liege lord.

"Lady Lynesse, a pleasure to meet you." Lord Stark said kissing her hand.

"I thank you Lord Stark for your warm welcome." Lynesse said with a smile.

"Lady Stark, I'm honored to meet you." Lynesse said as she moved to the lady and curtsied.

She made her way down the line greeting the heir and his siblings, the oldest girl was staring at her intently, her bearing that of a young lady in practice she thought, her long red hair and piercing blue eyes only enhancing that impression, she was sure to be an absolute beauty when she grew older. The younger was more rough round the edges yet her eyes sparkled mischievously and Lynesse was reminded of her own sisters and the differences between them.

After the greetings were done and she had found out that the older girl was called Sansa, the younger Arya, she watched as the heir and some other boy who her husband scowled at ran off to do whatever it was that young boys do. The youngest girl who could not be more than two name days was picked up by her mother and carried as they made their way to the keep, her struggles showing that perhaps her mother made the right choice as she seemed eager to run after the boys.

"Lady Lynesse, you coat is so beautiful, may I ask where you bought it?" Sansa asked as they walked to the keep.

"Call me Lynesse my dear."

"Lynesse." the girl's voice said dreamily.

"I didn't buy it, it was given to me as a gift for my wedding, by your brother actually." Lynesse said smiling at the girl.

"Robb gave it to you?" the girl asked confusedly.

"No no." Lynesse said laughing "Your other brother Jon." she added noticing Lady Stark turning her head to listen.

"Jon gave it to you, it's so beautiful, where did he get it, has he got more, do you think he'd give me one, wait Jon was at you wedding?" Sansa rattled questions off in quick succession.

"That's enough Sansa, I'm sure Lady Lynesse doesn't wish to speak of your half brother." Lady Stark said snarkly.

"No it's quite all right my lady." Lynesse said before turning to Sansa "Your brother was with Lord Jaime as his squire so I assume he turned up as part of his duties, he's such a fine young man, his gift was so thoughtful, especially for a lady not used to the northern weather."

"I wish I could have gone, I'd wager it was so beautiful." Sansa sighed.

"It was, almost as beautiful as my coat." Lynesse said and giggled along with the young girl.

She did however notice that Lady Stark did not share her good cheer and was practically rushing them inside now, she looked to see her husband in deep conversation with Lord Stark and finally they were inside the castle itself. They said their farewells for now and Lord Stark signaled to a servant to escort them to their rooms. As they walked she was surprised just how warm the castle felt compared to both the outside and their own keep.

"There are pipes built into the walls that fill with hot water from the springs allowing the keep to stay warm." Jorah told her after she commented on it.

When they finally arrived at the rooms she quickly got changed into less warm clothes, there would be a small get together tonight since they apparently were the first to arrive. So she put on one of her pretty but less elaborate dresses, although given her husbands amorousness she was probably lucky to end up fully dressed.

"Not now my big bear." She giggled as she swatted his hands from her chest.

"I won't take long." Jorah said as he kissed her neck, right in the spot he knew always got her excited.

"If that's supposed to influence me, you'll find it won't have the effect you wish." she laughed as she moved away.

She watched giggling as her husband slinked off to sit on the bed, truth be told there was nothing she would have liked better than to just wrap up in his arms and join him. The road had been too long and far too cold and it had been a couple of sennights since they'd last lain together. But they needed to freshen up and make their way to the hall for their meal with the Starks and when they did lie together she wanted to make it last.

"We'll have the whole night together sweetling." she said as she kissed his forehead.

"Our whole lives my love." Jorah said and she felt her heart flutter.

** _Later that night._ **

The meal itself was much better than she'd hoped for, she had found the fare in the north to be more rich in terms of substance than she was used to. They sat at the hightable, Lord and Lady Stark to either side of her and Jorah, the children looked like they were enjoying themselves, although she did notice that Sansa kept looking at her longingly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend the wedding Jorah, I was called out to deal with some trouble with the Hornwoods and the Boltons." she head Ned say.

"It's fine Ned, both ceremonies went off well enough and my wife was happy which is all that matters." Jorah said and she smirked.

"Both Ceremonies Ser?" Lady Stark asked.

"Aye, my lady we married under the seven in Oldtown and in front of the old gods on Bear Island." Jorah said smiling at her.

She watched as Lady Stark shook her head, while it seemed Lord Stark looked on wistfully, she was about to say something but Jorah decided to speak up again.

"I want to thank you Lord Stark, the gift your son gave my wife for our wedding was much appreciated and Lynesse and I are most grateful for his thoughtfulness."

"Gift? When did Robb give you a gift my lady?" Ned looked at her confusedly.

"No my lord, it was your other son, Jon, he was the one who gifted me the coat you saw me wear earlier, he's a credit to you my lord, such a well behaved and thoughtful young man." Lynesse said with a smile.

Lady Stark quickly took a drink from her glass while Lord Stark looked at Jorah and herself with a look she couldn't quire place, what was that all about she wondered. She knew of course like all good southern women did that bastards were to be watched lest their worst impulses took hold, but the young man she'd met in Oldtown was as far from that as she could possibly imagine, so why were both Lord Stark and Lady Stark acting so peculiar.

When the dinner ended the conversation seemed to ebb and flow, she decided and it seems her husband did also not to bring up Jon Snow again and it seemed the night went much easier because of it. Later that night as she was preparing for bed she decided to speak to Jorah on it perhaps he was more aware of the situation than she. Maybe he knew something that would explain the reluctance of the Starks to accept what she and she knew Jorah had meant as compliments to their raising of the boy.

"Jorah, what do you think had the Starks so put off when you spoke about Jon Snow, is there something I should know about the boy?"

"No, not that I know of, I met him at the tourney, good lad, a true northmen, you saw him in the duels right?"

"Aye I did, though I was more distracted thinking about the bear who'd won my favor." she said seductively and smiled when Jorah began to quickly undress, her use of the northern drawl exciting him as always.

"So what do you think it was about then?" she asked.

"I don't know, nor at this point do I care about Jon Snow." Jorah said as he grabbed her and they fell onto the bed laughing.

"Me either my great big bear." she said as they began to kiss.

**The next morning.**

After breaking their fast Jorah gave her a quick kiss while he headed out with Lord Stark, his son Robb, and the other boy who she now knew was Theon Greyjoy an iron born hostage, although he was being treated more like a ward much to her husbands annoyance. She couldn't help but agree with the sentiment though Oldtown had never really suffered them as much as elsewhere, she knew that even compared to places like the Shield Islands her husbands home had suffered greatly from their attacks.

She was heading to an embroidery lesson with both Lady Stark and Sansa and had found the young girl to be a delight, eager to know about just about everything and swooning when she told her the tale of Jorah and her betrothal. How she'd danced with him and he'd asked her favor and how after winning the joust he'd crowned her and asked her father for her hand. To be truthful the tale did sound like it had came from a book, but she was so very thankful that it did not, her husband may not be what she had imagined when she was a girl, but he was so much better than she had ever dared dream.

She had noticed the scowl on Lady Stark's face at various times during their breaking of their fast and their walk but the young girls inquisitive nature had kept her from paying too much attention to it. The septa who walked with them was a dour woman she thought as they entered the small sewing room, there were a couple of girls already inside and Lynesse smiled at them as she sat down.

"What will you make Lynesse." Sansa said excitedly as she took out a beautiful sewing kit.

"I don't know sweetling." she said smiling "That's a very pretty set you've got there Sansa, did you father buy it for you?.

"No Lynesse, my brother Jon sent it for my name day." Sansa said proudly showing her the kit.

It was truly exquisite she thought looking at it, each piece well made and separated into sections for threads, needles and small spaces for beads. She handed the kit back to the girl and watched as she took up her pieces of fabric.

"That was very thoughtful of him."

"Jon's always thoughtful, he sends me fabrics and designs as well." Sansa said her smile beaming and Lynesse couldn't help but smile back at her, before noticing that both the Septa and Lady Stark did not seem to find it so amusing, she shrugged and began to sew her own work, interrupted constantly though she was by the ever excitable girl beside her.

"Your Lady Margaery's aunt aren't you Lynesse." Sansa said wistfully.

"I am, do you know my nieces and nephews?"

"Oh no, I just, I've heard of them, my lady mother has spoken of Lady Margaery before and how beautiful Highgarden is, isn't that so mother?" Sansa asked as Lady Stark turned to her.

"What's that sweetling?"

"I was just telling Lynesse that you spoke to me of Highgarden and since Lynesse is Lady Margaery's aunt she'd be able to speak to me more on it." Sansa said determinedly and Lynesse couldn't help but giggle, ever since she'd told the girl to call her by her name Sansa had acted like they were the best of friends and she couldn't help love the little girl a little for it.

"Indeed, I'm sure Lady Lynesse would be more than happy to tell you tales." Lady Stark said and Lynesse noticed a little bit of bite in the comment.

"I'd be more than happy too my lady, although truthfully she should ask Jon about my nieces and nephews more than I, he's quite friendly with them." Lynesse said and enjoyed the look of shock on the lady's face.

"He is, Jon knows Lady Margaery, do you think he'd introduce me, does he know Loras and Garlan and Willas as well?. Sansa's excitement clear to everyone now.

"He does sweetling, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to introduce you, maybe you should send him a letter asking him?" she added.

"Oh i will, thank you Lynesse" Sansa said her smile beaming as she turned back to her work.

"If you'll excuse me Lady Lynesse, Sept make sure the girls and Lady Lynesse are comfortable, I Just remembered there was something I needed to check on." Lady Stark said as she hurried from the sewing room.

Lynesse watched the woman run off and thought this stranger than ever, whatever it was about Jon Snow it clearly affected Lady Stark in a negative way, and she couldn't for the life of her understand why. The boy was clearly thoughtful and conscientious, his gift to her showed that, he also clearly loved his family very much as his gifts to Sansa showed. She could understand the lady not liking her husbands child, but he was far away and surely she should be happy that he was doing well, after all if he was doing badly then perhaps then he may resort to the things they feared bastards would do.

"Lynesse, for you." Sansa said grabbing her attention.

"What's that Sweetling?" she said turning to her.

"For you and Ser Jorah."

Lynesse looked at the handkerchief the girl had embroidered it was stunning, a black bear arms encircling a white tower with a flame burning from the top of it. It was absolutely exquisite and there was no way the girl could have made it all today meaning she had worked on it for a while. She reached over and hugged the young girl the tears almost falling as she did so.

"Thank you Sansa, thank you so much." she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Your welcome Lynesse.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we see the events that led to these reactions from Jon and Jaime's side, plus Olenna is frustrated so makes a move into the west.


	20. Gold Always Believing in Gold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mines of Castermere reopen and Jaime makes some decisions, Jon discovers something new and Olenna finds a way to deal with her frustration.

**Jaime.**

He had noticed it after the wedding and more specifically on the ship back to Lannisport, but had let it be thinking that once they reached home Jon would pull himself out of the funk he'd gotten into. When they hard arrived at the rock he was pleased to see that just being around Joy seemed to bring the boy back to his normal self. However as the days went on he realized that was not the truth, while he was happy on the outside, something was clearly bothering him and Jaime had begun to worry about him more and more.

As he got dressed and headed down for their spar he thought on whether or not he should bring it up, or should he give Jon more time and perhaps the boy would bring it up himself. Gerion and Tyrion had both noticed and even his aunt Genna had commented, which had made his heart swell to see her care for Jon as much as the rest of the family did.

He knew that was partly due to her sons enjoying having an older boy put them through their paces in the yard, Tion and Walder along with Martin and Willem had formed a tight little grouping and unlike Lancel who ignored them, Jon pointed things out to them and had taking to sparring with them occasionally much to their delight.

He stepped out of the lift and walked to the courtyard to find Jon standing there waiting for him sword in hand and smiled, even with whatever it was that was on his mind, Jon always turned up for his lessons. He looked around to see where Ghost was, the little wolf had lately decided sneaking up on him was a fun new game and more than once he'd scared the life out of him, he saw him thankfully sitting by the wall, although he too looked a little bit sadder than usual.

"Morning Jon, you're eager I see."

"Aye, I am my lord." Jon said his smile true but less full than usual.

"Good then shall we begin"

Jaime moved into position and waited for Jon to attack, the sword came quickly at him and he blocked it before moving to the left and attacking quickly. Jon's defense had gotten much better during their time together, his movement and placement of his feet were always incredible but the way he now used Jaime's strikes against him to limit the power advantage he had, was something he was very proud of.

They moved together blade's crossing, their movements speeding up, Jaime still had the edge on Jon in terms of speed, but the boy was faster than he had been at that age, and it was only a matter of time until Jaime's technique and power would be his only advantages against him. At first Jon had reminded Jaime of Rhaegar, his ability to absorb the lessons and incorporate them into his form was startling.

But the more they sparred the more he saw Arthur in him, as good as Jaime was Arthur was a once in a generation swordsman and he felt, no he knew, that Jon would be one too. However for now he was still a young boy fighting against the greatest swordsman in Westeros and as they danced Jaime's strikes were having their effect.

"Your tiring Jon." Jaime said with a smirk.

"So are you my lord." Jon replied.

"Ah, but I could go for a few more hours, don't think you could." Jaime said and was surprised to see the frown on Jon's face.

Usually they snarked at each other during their spars, Jaime wanted Jon to be prepared for people trying to take him off balance with comments and digs, so between them they would try to get a reaction out of one another. But here for some reason Jon wasn't playing along and it bothered him greatly, he decided to end the spar and speak to him, this needed to be resolved.

"Let's take a break Jon."

"My lord?" Jon said confusion in his voice.

"Come, lets get a drink and speak for a while." Jaime turned and walked to the jug of water they kept off to the side.

It took a few moments but eventually Jon joined him, placing his sword on the small wall he sat down and took a drink of the water. The two sat there in silence for what seemed to be an age before Jaime had finally had enough.

"Jon what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jon said grumpily.

"Jon, this is me your speaking to, come on talk to me."

"I..I don't know what it is my lord." Jon sighed "Ever since the trip to Oldtown I just feel, I don't know, but it's as if what I do will never matter, people will always see me as a bastard."

"Your more than that Jon, much more." Jaime said reaching out to grab the boys shoulder "Look at me, your more than that, do you hear me" he grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly.

He could feel him sobbing against his chest and it made him want to tell him the truth, to just grab him and take him to his things, show him his birthright and his mother's letter, but he couldn't, not yet, he needed to be sure they were ready and as much as it hurt to see Jon like this, he knew it was for the best to wait.

After standing there for a while he finally felt the sobs stop, he let go of the boy and allowed him to turn and wipe his eyes, knowing the embarrassment he'd feel to have cried so openly. It took a few moments but eventually Jon turned to him and smiled, this one much fuller than earlier, he knew he had only fixed things temporarily but he had fixed them and they both left in much better spirits than they arrived.

**Jon.**

Jon woke up excited, today was a special day and he was looking forward to it more than any he had in a long while. As he quickly dressed he saw Ghost was already at the door almost eagerly waiting to get down to Joy's room, he smiled and they walked down to the little girls room,. They had a whole day set aside and everyone was in on the surprises they had in store for Joy's name day. When he entered the room he found that not only was Joy already up, but she was also already dressed and was having her hair combed both to his surprise and her annoyance.

"No Assa, ouch." Joy said and he giggled. "Yon, stop ouch pwease." she said when she noticed him.

"I'll take it from here Alessia, it seems the little princess does not want her hair combed today."

"I, ehmm Lord Gerion wants her prepared Jon." Alessia said looking to him.

"It's fine Alessia, why don't you go break your fast, I'll finish it."

"If your sure, bye Joy, Jon."

"Bye Bye Assa."

He walked over to the bed and sat down grabbing the comb which Joy looked at like it was a mortal enemy.

"No Yon, Ouch." she said shaking her head.

"It'll be fine princess and when we're finished we can go on an adventure all right you, me, and ghost." he smiled at her.

"Ost come Yon?"

"Aye he will promise."

"Pwomise."

She looked at him for a moment before looking to the comb and then to Ghost, finally she seemed to give in and he began to comb her hair, he was as gentle as he could be, but her hair was tangled and he could feel the comb begin to catch, so he did the only thing he could to keep her mind off the evil comb, he nodded to Ghost and the wolf jumped up onto the bed, Joy immediately grabbed him and the two began to play together.

He finally finished combing her hair and placed the comb back on the table, it was time to take her in to break their fast and Gerion would be waiting to start the day off with the first surprise.

"Ready Joy?"

"Yeady."

He took the girls hand and they made their way from the room, as they walked he swung her hand much to her delight, Ghost toddled in front of them lost in his own world, occasionally looking back at them as if to say come on hurry up. When they reached the dining room they found Gerion sitting there waiting for them.

"PAPA." the little girl shouted as she ran to him.

"Morning princess, happy name day," Gerion said giving her a big hug.

Jon sat down beside them at the table and Joy immediately moved into his lap, he laughed it was going to be one of those mornings, the meal came and he helped her to eat hers, which she actually did this morning. Although she didn't really allow him to eat his own as she grabbed the bacon and sausages and fed them to an eager wolf.

"Ost more." as she fed him some bacon "Ost more." and there goes a sausage.

Jon was forced to get a second plate which he left on Gerion's side of the table just out of her reach, although the hungry little wolf had no such trouble and when his food supply from Joy was gone, he quickly moved over to where Jon's plate was and looked up at him eagerly.

"Traitor." Jon said laughing as he threw the wolf some bacon, Ghost just swallowed it and gave him a look that showed cared not a jot.

When they finished the meal they headed down to the lift, Gerion carrying Joy while he and Ghost walked in front of them keeping the girl amused. It was time to give Joy the first surprise of her name day, it had taken him a long time to convince both Gerion and Genna that this would be safe and only because of his connection with Winter had they eventually agreed. Stepping out into the castle's yard they walked to the stable where Winter had already been prepared, Jon immediately jumped up and waited for Gerion to hand him the little girl.

"Wanna ride on the horsey Joy?" Gerion asked.

"Horsey Papa." Joy said excitedly.

Although Jon thought that was just her natural love of horses and not because she knew what her father had asked, something which was confirmed a little later when Gerion began to place her on the horse in front of Jon. Her face was something Jon would never forget, she was more than happy, she was overjoyed and it made his heart swell to see it, something he could see Gerion was feeling too.

"Papa. Horsey." she exclaimed as Jon allowed Winter to slowly walk.

They rode down the length of the yard and turned around before heading down to the joust practice area, Gerion walking alongside them just in case anything went wrong, but Jon held her firmly and Winter was calm and in control. When they reached the practice field, Jon saw Genna with her children and Kevan's two boys were sitting down to their left and smiling at them.

"Wave to Aunt Genna, Joy." he said as the little girl did exactly that.

Jon looked to Gerion and he was given a nod, so he pushed Winter into a trot, which had the desired effect, Joy's laughter was heard around the field and even though he couldn't really see her face, he could picture it in his mind and that was more than enough. Eventually they stopped and he made his way over to where Gerion was standing.

"Go to Papa, Joy."

"No Yon horsey."

"More horsey later all right."

Joy accepted this thankfully and after Gerion had taken her from the saddle, he led Winter back to allow her to cool down, the horse had done amazingly well and he was very proud of his mare.

"Good girl." he said as he patted her while she drank from the trough.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, Gerion had arranged a fool to come and entertain them but Joy didn't like the man and he was quickly sent away, she and the rest of the children playing games instead while Jon helped when needed. Finally it was time for Joy to get her presents and Jon watched as Gerion went to pick her up.

"Want some presents princess."

"Pwesents papa." Joy said clapping her hands.

Tyrion gave her a beautiful book full of pictures of animals that were brightly drawn, while Genna gave her a large stuffed lion that dwarfed the one she already had. Jaime had gone with a rather impressive painting which depicted a smiling Joy which seemed to fascinate her, especially after her father told her who it was. Kevan gave her a number of really cute outfits which Jon knew she could use, she went through clothes quite quickly given both her growing and her ability to put said outfits through an incredible amount of punishment.

Each of the children gave her small toys, some very beautifully hand carved and she excitedly grabbed each one and held it tightly, before throwing it down to the floor when presented with the next one. Gerion's present was a set of inks and papers and Jon looked to him to see him smirk, he knew exactly the kind of chaos she'd get up to with them, and he didn't seem the least bit sorry for it.

When it came time for Jon's present he quickly left the room and with help from Alyrs carried it inside. It had taken a moon for the carpenter to make it but the job he'd done was incredible. The horse was an almost perfect likeness of Winter, it's coloring and mane made it look like his own horse's foal. It's base was curved so that if you sat on it you made it move, he had gotten the stable master to make a saddle and reins for Joy to hold onto and as he moved it towards her he could hear her voice.

"Horsey Yon.

"Your horsey Joy."

"Mine." she said excitedly.

He helped her up onto the horse and handed her the reins, he fixed her legs into the stirrups and strapped her in tight, then stepped away, she looked at him in confusion clearly expecting him to sit behind her like he'd done on Winter.

"You ride Joy." he said and smiled as she did so.

"HORSEY." she shouted happily as it moved backwards and forwards.

_ **A couple of moons later.** _

**Tyrion.**

When they had arrived at Castermere they had encountered some problems, firstly the caverns of the mines themselves were long and narrow and full of uneven surfaces, the simple truth was the system they would use would not work, Tyrion felt disheartened, even though they had been making progress with the trading deals, the mines at Castermere would have been the greatest boon his family had known for a generation.

Jon though took it in his stride, he and Ghost walked around the entrance to the mine, they entered and walked in as far as they were able to before leaving and walking to the lake itself, Tyrion watched on wondering what was going on in the boys head. Jon stood at the lake for what to Tyrion seemed like an age before finally returning to him, the expression on his face one of determination.

"Can we stay here a few days my lord?" Jon asked.

"I don't really see the point Jon, as good as your idea was its not going to work."

"I know, I can see that, please just bear with me my lord."

"Very well, I'll have the tents set up, two days Jon, that's all." Tyrion said.

They spent the next two nights camped in the outskirts of Castermere castle, Tyrion had wanted to stay in the castle itself but in the end decided against it. He actually enjoyed the camp site, it was simple and Ghost seemed to enjoy being out in the open, the wolf running off into the nearby woods and returning every so often with a rabbit or some small bird which he'd drop at Jon's feet as if to say, clean this for me.

In the evening they'd talk and Tyrion would notice Jon looking wistfully at the mine entrance, almost as if he was lost in some memory or other, sometimes they'd need to call the boy's name a little loudly so he'd turn and pay them attention, while at others it was Ghost who grabbed the boy's notice and forced him to turn from where he'd been looking.

He had put it down to disappointment over things not working out and had tried to reassure the boy that no one thought less of him because of it, the wind wheels still had potential and the boon they'd receive from them was still bound to be a lot. But Jon would just smile as if he knew something Tyrion did not and at times he found it disconcerting.

"We'll it's time Jon, I said two days, I don't think we should waste any more here." Tyrion said early on the third morning.

"Aye, very well my lord."

When they had returned to Casterly Rock Jon had spoken to Jaime and asked if it was possible to take some time from his lessons, he still sparred in the morning and evening with Jaime and spent his time with Joy. But Tyrion noticed when he wasn't with Winter he was either with Harlow the blacksmith or Mallan who was one of their carpenters, finally after a sennight or so since they came back Jon came to see him.

"What can I do for you Jon?" Tyrion asked looking curiously at the large pieces of parchment the boy carried.

"My lord, I think I've figured out a solution."

"Jon it's fine, we've moved on, Castermere was a good dream, but the wind wheels are incredible, we'll do well with them my boy, no need to worry about the mine." he said as reassuringly as he could.

"No my lord it's not worry, I see what was wrong now, this will work." Jon said and handed Tyrion the parchments.

He looked at them unable for a moment to make head nor tail of them, there were a series of long round objects hollow in the middle. and they were connected to bellows which were operated by the wind wheels, the drawings were incredible and Tyrion wondered when the boy had leaned how to draw so well.

As he looked the pictures over he began to see it, air instead of being forced in by the bellows was actually sucked out, this caused the object to fill with water which flowed up and then emptied into a large trough like tray and flowed down the tray into what he assumed to be a lake.

"Can this even be made?" he asked pointing at the hollow object.

"Aye, Harlow's already made some, I wanted to show you the drawings and ask if you'd like to see it working?"

"Aye Jon, I would, I really would." Tyrion said excitedly.

They made their way to the small well where Mallen was waiting for them, Tyrion looked on as Jon showed the man on the pictures how to connect the bellows to the round object, and then he placed it in the water, once he did that they hooked the wind wheel up to it. They waited for a few moments and Tyrion was stunned to see the water begin to flow out, Jon nodded to Mallen and the man did something to the bellows which made it blow quicker and the water flowed even faster, when he did something else it slowed yet again.

"Jon, this is, I don't know what this is, this is incredible, this will work, I'm sure of it."

"I think it will my lord." Jon said and Tyrion smiled at the boy.

**_A moon later_.**

It had taken them almost a full moon to make the objects, which they'd called pipes, the bellows and the connections they needed to attach to the wind wheels, moving it to Castermere and setting it up took another sennight. Now as they stood there all that work was either going to be paid off, or be all for nought and Tyrion could feel his heart race at the uncertainty of it.

He looked down to where Jaime and Jon were standing along with Gerion, he could see the same trepidation in his brother and uncles faces, but Jon seemed calm and collected, almost as if he knew this would work and they were all nervous for nothing. He had to admit he admired the boy his youthful surety, he could remember when he saw the world like that, anything being possible and whatever you dreamed could happen, but he was older and wiser now and knew that wasn't always the way of things.

He quickly looked around to see where the white wolf was, the damn thing had a habit of sneaking up on you and it was bad enough that he'd scare the wits out of you, but for some unknown reason he always wanted to play with him. He assumed it was play anyway since he was still here to tell the tale, he sighed in relief when he couldn't see Ghost, the wolf obviously off in the woods somewhere.

"We're ready my lord." Mallan said.

"All right, fix the last fitting together and then we'll begin." he replied before making his way to the rest of his family.

"It's damn impressive Tyrion, you've done an incredible job." Jaime said as he arrived beside them.

"It was Jon's idea." he smiled at the boy.

"Aye, but you built it my lord." Jon humbly replied.

"Not to be a doomsayer, but we don't know if it'll work." Gerion said shaking his head.

"It'll work." Jon said determinedly and both he and Jaime looked at him together.

He watched as the wind wheels spun quickly, they truly were impressive things and he had already sent some out to some of their leal lords, he had found that not only did they work as pumps for water or as small windmills, but there was no telling what you could power up using them. Lord Crakehall used his to power the bellows for the forge, Lord Banefort had simply used his to bring his grain stores into the castle itself, allowing for them to be milled there rather than in nearby windmills or water mills.

Tyrion knew though they were still only scratching the surface of what they could do with these things. and that eventually they'd come up with a use that would make them laugh at how they'd wasted them until then. He heard the noise of the wheels and the whoosh of air from the bellows. Time seemed to stretch on for a few moments before they finally heard the sound of running water, they looked to the tubes and saw the water flow into the lake.

"It works. it damn well works, good job Jon." Jaime said excitedly patting the boy on the back.

They stood there watching for almost an hour as the water flowed before it finally stopped, it took them a few minutes to realize that the bellows inside needed to be realigned, so they decided to head off for something to eat. When they came back the water was flowing again, on and on it went, occasionally the flow would stop and then after while begin yet again.

"Mallan, unhook the fitting." Tyrion shouted.

"Aye, my lord." Mallan said and did as he was told.

"Men that'll be it for tonight, there's food and drink ready for you so go get some rest, you did great work today." Jaime said loudly.

After the men had left they made their way inside the mine to see how far they'd gotten to, Tyrion was stunned to see that they'd removed almost half the water inside, it couldn't have been that simple could it he wondered as they walked through the mine.

"I can't believe this." he said shaking his head.

"Your not the only one." Gerion laughed.

They looked around the mine Jon and Gerion walking off in one direction while he and Jaime stood where they were, he could already see veins of glimmering gold, as they moved on they came to something he had hoped not to see, there were skeletons and broken bones scattered on ledges that the water had uncovered, he shuddered the Reynes deserved better than this.

"We'll need to give them a proper burial, maybe hold a service of some sort." Jaime said and Tyrion shook his head in agreement.

"We can get the Septon to hold a large service, it'll show people we're different than father and that the mines are open once again." Tyrion said.

"Aye, we'll do that, do you think those wheels could be used to help with the mining itself?" Jaime asked.

"I think so, we'd need to create some tools that fit but they'd be stronger then men and probably safer too until we figure out just how stable this mine is." Tyrion replied.

"We'll need to restore the castle also, but it looks like we'll be well covered gold wise, how rich do you think this mine is?" Jaime asked as he looked around.

"Very." they both heard their uncles voice say as he and Jon walked up on them.

Tyrion looked in astonishment at the large rock Gerion was holding in his hand, the gold was shining though it and he had rarely seen such a large deposit so freely available, Jon was carrying a similar sized rock except his looked different, he handed it to Tyrion and as he did so Tyrion could see it was silver ore, he had no idea the mine had both, this was an even bigger boon as now the more rocks they uncovered there would be less that would be useless. it would seem.

"Where did you find these?" he asked.

"There's a passage a the back there that Ghost uncovered, you need to see it, we're going to need to put some guards on the entrance here right away." Gerion said and began walking back the way he came.

He grimaced as the white wolf came over and grabbed his leg, pulling his britches as if to make him follow, he looked to Jon to see the boy smiling at him, Jaime joining him and he realized there was no help to be had from that quarter. So he gave in and followed after the wolf joining Jaime and Jon and walking down the tunnel to the right, when he reached the passage Gerion had spoken about he could see exactly what he meant. They had obviously been working here before his father had flooded the mines and they had hit a very rich vein, it was incredible, he watched as Gerion held a torch and the gold glimmered in the light.

_ **A sennight later.** _

In the end it had taken them almost four days to fully clear the mine of water, the last bit extremely time consuming as the pipes couldn't function correctly with so little water, so they had to remove the final bits of water by using small cups and buckets. They also had begun to collect the bodies of those who'd died in the flooding, Tyrion was shocked not only by the number of them, which must have been in the hundreds, but in the horrible realization that some were clearly children.

It was one thing growing up and hearing about what his father had done, it was quite another to see the evidence of it so clearly, as hard as it hit him it hit Jaime even worse and Tyrion was certain that the next person to play that damn song would feel his brothers wrath. In the end they'd removed almost all of them he was sure and true to his word they'd held a service where the remains were blessed by the septon and given a proper burial.

Some of their lords had come from far and wide to see the mines reopened and he knew that more than one had hoped to get the honor of both being placed in charge of the operation and the seat of Castermere itself, but Jaime had surprised them all and named his uncle Gerion the new lord of Castermere much to the man's annoyance.

"_I don't want it, why would I, give it to someone else."_

"_It need must be you uncle, your not only the best man for the job, but you deserve this, you can rebuild the castle and make it a worthy seat."_

"_Jaime I don't want a damn Lordship, I'm happy where I am, why would you give me this?" Gerion asked angrily._

"_It's not just for you uncle, it's for Joy also."_

"_What."_

"_When she grows up uncle, she may not have our name but she's a Lannister and I'll not have anyone look down on her because she's called Hill, so this is for her as much as you, she'll be the lady of Castermere, her name won't matter because she'll be richer than any of the damn fools." Jaime said determinedly._

Tyrion had smiled as he thought back on the conversation, his uncle had come round and Jaime had called Kevan in to see him before they announced it, he sat there waiting for Kevan to come in, Jaime and Jon talking excitedly about something or other, what he wasn't quite sure of, as he hadn't being paying attention.

"But if you use a shield would it not limit your movement." Jon asked.

"Aye it would but the protection it offered would be better.

"Better than a short sword?"

"Aye for protection yes, a short sword might help your offense but it'd leave you open."

Tyrion reached over and took a sip of his wine, of course it was about fighting he thought as he laughed, neither of the two paying him too much attention engrossed in their conversation as always when it came to swordplay. Finally their uncle arrived, Lancel following behind as usual, the boy had been better lately Tyrion was glad to say whatever little competition he had going on with Jon in his head clearly forgotten.

"Uncle, it's good to see you." Jaime said as Kevan took a seat.

"You too nephew, this is an amazing thing you've accomplished."

"It wasn't me uncle, it was Jon's idea and Tyrion saw it through."

"Then let me congratulate you both." Kevan said with a nod.

"Uncle I wanted to talk about Castermere, I know you were hoping to get it,"

"So it's not to be me then?" Kevan said disappointingly.

"No uncle, it's to be Gerion, he'll be the lord of Castermere."

"Good, he deserves it." Kevan said with a forced smile.

"I have larger plans for you uncle, I need you elsewhere in a much more important role."

Tyrion watched as his uncle sat up a little straighter, the anger and disappointment on his face replaced with a more curious look.

"I shall serve wherever you see fit nephew." Kevan said.

"I know that uncle, I'm extremely grateful for it believe me, which is why I'm naming you Lord of the newly created seat of Lannisport and admiral of the Lannister fleet.

"My lord you honor me." Kevan said the shock and gratitude genuine on his face, Tyrion thought.

"No uncle I don't, you've always been loyal and it's time that loyalty was rewarded, we shall divert funds so you can build a seat worthy of you and I intend to build a fleet stronger than fathers."

"Now will you join me in a glass to celebrate our good fortune." Jaime said as he handed him a glass that Jon filled.

"Aye, I will nephew, I thank you, truly, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Tyrion joined them in and one glass led to more, Kevan was not one for drinking really but he celebrated like a man who'd been given a lifelong dream and Tyrion felt that he deserved it more than most. He looked to his brother who smiled at him, Jaime rewarded people for what they did, what they achieved, and Tyrion knew his brother would ensure he got his due when the time was right and so he happily celebrated with his family.

**Jon.**

The dreams had being coming more regularly since they returned from Castermere, some were strange and of places he could never imagine, large buildings that reached as high as the eye could see, roads that made the Kings Road look like a trail in the woods, he saw shapes cut into stone that seemed impossible, animals that he could not name depicted to such detail that he could see their eyes glisten as he looked at them. Sometimes he'd wake up in a cold sweat and for the life of him couldn't remember the dreams at all, others he'd remember vividly.

He had been worried about speaking of them to anyone fearing what they would think of him, so instead he'd curl up beside Ghost and eventually fall into a dreamless sleep. Sometimes it'd would be sennights between the dreams and at others they would occur every night. The one's which bothered him most were of a woman alone in a tower covered in blood, she'd look him in the eye and Jon would feel his heart break at the look of pain in her eyes.

He'd wake from those with tears falling down his face and Ghost would lick them clean and curl tightly to him. Other dreams where happier, of a man and a woman's laughter, or a beautiful song played on a harp. He'd occasionally dream he was walking the rock, smaller and lower to the ground while around him people seemed as big as giants.

Eventually he decided to grab some parchment and quills and the things he remembered he'd draw or write down. An image of a blue flower covered in ice, or a sword shining with a light so bright it hurt to look upon it, a field of ice with the largest Weirwood he'd ever seen. A cave filled with stone so black it looked like night itself and a door made of stone that beckoned him forward.

As he woke this morning he quickly grabbed the parchment and began to draw what he'd dreamt the night before, he'd been by a dock as a ship sailed in, larger and more imposing than any he'd ever seen before. It glided through the water and all of a sudden he was on board it, walking up and down, seeing ropes and sails and masts and men, he drew it all and placed it on the pile of other drawing he had on his table.

"Well Ghost, seems like this wasn't a bad one, eh my friend." he said as the wolf just cocked his head to the side.

He quickly got dressed and made his way to break his fast, passing Joy's room he sighed, ever since her name day when she turned three the little girls lessons had gotten busier. With her father away Jon had thought he'd get to spend more time with her but Genna had taken the little girl under her wing and while he was happy for her, he also missed her especially in the mornings as she now broke her fast with Genna and her children most morns.

"Morning Jon." Alessia said to him as he entered the dining room.

"Morning Alessia, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm much better Jon, thanks for asking and for you help with the Maester."

"Don't mention it, I'm glad to help." he smiled at the girl and made his way to the table unhappy to see he was alone.

Jaime had stayed in Lannisport with Kevan and Jon had hoped to go with him but instead he'd been asked to help Tyrion which he had enjoyed. but it meant he had missed their morning spars for a couple of days and Tyrion was rarely up when he broke his fast. He smiled at Alessia when she brought him his meal, the girl had been ill and he'd gone to Creylen to get some help for her knowing that servants weren't a priority for the Maester.

After finishing his meal and making sure the hungry wolf beside him had eaten his fill, he thought about going to see Tyrion but he knew it'd be another couple of hours before he awoke, especially with him having worked thorough most of the night, so instead he went back to his room and sat back down on the bed.

His lessons wouldn't begin for another few hours and he was at a loss what to do. So he picked up the parchment he'd drawn that morning and looked at it carefully, the ship was incredibly impressive but it didn't seem right, taking another piece of parchment he began to draw it out again. He completely lost track of time, drawing picture and picture of the ship, discarding one after another for reasons he couldn't be completely sure of, the pieces of used parchment mounting up on the floor.

"Jon."

"JON."

He turned surprised to see Tyrion standing there in his room looking at him worriedly while Ghost for a change sat in the corner not paying the man any attention whatsoever, almost as if he too had been lost in his own world.

"My lord?"

"Are you all right Jon? I've been calling you for a few minutes while you were just sitting there drawing"

"I'm sorry my lord, got carried away, I had an idea and I just couldn't let it go."

"An idea eh, well your last idea made us rich."

"Weren't you already rich my lord." Jon japed getting a smile from Tyrion.

"Fine richer then." Tyrion said sticking his tongue out at him making him laugh. "So lets see this idea then?"

Jon handed him the piece of paper and waited for the laughter to start, if Tyrion knew he'd spent most of the morning drawing silly pictures of ships he'd never live it down. But the laughter never came, instead Tyrion sat down hard on his bed and looked at the picture over and over again.

"How did you come up with this?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't know my lord, I had a dream and I just drew what I saw."

"Jon have you any idea what this could do if it works?"

"No my lord, wait what do you mean if it works?"

"Jon if this ship is viable, you've just created something incredible, sailing these ships would make incredible profits, not to mention how much of an edge they'd give in battle, I need to show this to Creylen, come with me."

The two walked to Creylen's rooms, Ghost finally realizing it was Tyrion that they were walking with and once again deciding that Tyrion's britches were a tasty snack.

"Get off me you stupid wolf." Tyrion said trying to shrug Ghost away.

"Ghost leave him be." Jon said and the wolf stopped but looked at him like he was the biggest spoilsport ever.

"Why does your wolf continually need to eat my clothes Jon?"

"He's just playing aren't you boy." Jon answered while he rubbed the wolf behind the ears.

The three of them arrived at the Maesters and knocked before entering to find the man busily scribbling down notes.

"My lord, Jon" Creylen said as he quickly took to his feet.

"Maester, I need you to have a look at something." Tyrion said handing him the drawing.

The maester took the drawing and began to go over it in great detail, shaking his head and smiling occasionally before he turned back to them.

"I've never, My lord, I've never see anything like this before, it's incredible, if I may ask where did you get it?"

"Young Jon here drew it Maester." Tyrion said and Creylen looked at Jon stunned.

"My lord, this would change the way fleets work, for trade, for warfare, ships like this would completely change it all."

"So you think that it can be built and would be worth doing so?"

"Of course my lord, we should be doing it as soon as possible, it'll take a lot of work but it can be done, I have no doubt it'd work my lord."

Tyrion looked at him and shook his head before smiling.

"Come Jon, it seems we need to make a trip to Lannisport, I want people working on this immediately."

"My lord, if it's possible, could I, would it be allowed for me to share this?" Jon asked.

"With who Jon, I wouldn't want to strengthen our rivals."

"With Lord Manderly my lord, they've been good to me since I've come here and I owe them and what's that saying of yours again." Jon said with a smirk.

**Olenna.**

The last moon was incredibly trying she thought as she sat in her garden eating from her cheese plate, the little flowers sitting around her were chattering annoyingly and not for the first time she wondered if she should just dismiss them all. Sitting to her left her granddaughter was wearing the white wolf brooch she had received for her eight name day, it was a beautiful thing Olenna would admit but it was the boy who'd gifted it to her that was causing her most of her concern.

When news had reached them of the boy's achievement in reopening Castermere, Olenna had for the first time she could remember been completely lost for words. How a boy of her granddaughters age had managed such a thing was beyond not just her but Highgarden's Maester and she knew those other grey rats at the Citadel had tried and failed before, much to the old lion's chagrin.

"_How is this possible Maester Lomys?" Mace asked._

"_I don't know my lord, I've never heard of such a thing, wind wheels small enough to be built and constructed on the move, it's never been done before." the Maester said shaking his head._

"_Do you understand what this means Mace?" she said already knowing the answer._

"_No mother I don't." her son shook his head and she shuddered._

"_It means this boy has just made the Lannisters richer than ever, Mace, what will they do with that money?"_

"_I don't know Mother, maybe they'll try and buy influence with the king." Mace said looking at her both in hope that he'd reached the correct answer and fear that if he had and what that would mean to their plots._

"_No I don't think it'll be that." she shook her head, they already had influence and gave it away for some reason._

"_Then what mother?"_

"_I don't know Mace." Olenna said angrily as her son quivered slightly at her tone._

That was the thing, she had no idea and as most things regarding both the Lannisters and Jon Snow had lately, it bothered her no end that she could not see the game they were playing. Her mind went back to the young man in question, she knew off course that he and her grandchildren had been friendly and that he was as any young man would be, enamored of her granddaughter, even if at his age he wouldn't understand why.

It had bothered her to see that her precious rose felt something similar for the boy, though given the distance between them and the fact of their ages she hadn't felt the need to keep them apart just yet. When the boy had come to the wedding she had been surprised, but the boy was courteous and respectful and the gift he'd given young Lynesse was thoughtful, even Olenna had been impressed.

After the wedding she had noticed her granddaughter was a little more subdued than usual but after a while she had come back to being more like herself and Olenna had put it down to travel, and the fact that back at Highgarden they had no big events planned for a while, she had quickly rectified it and held a number of balls and noticed that her Granddaughters mood soon improved. When her name day arrived Olenna had thrown the largest feast she could to ensure her granddaughter's happiness, they had given her incredible gifts, jewellery, books, dresses, fabric and yet once again it was a bastard boy's gift which was the most cherished.

_"My lady, a gift from a friend." the man said carrying a small box to her granddaughter._

_"I thank you Ser, may I ask the friends name" Margaery asked._

_"Of course my lady, the lad said his name was Just Jon." the man said and Margaery's smiled beamed at him."_

_"Good Ser, please enjoy the feast." Margaery turned and opened the box._

_"Look Grandmamma." the girl said as she walked towards her holding the brooch in her hand._

Olenna had to give the boy credit the brooch was exquisite, simple yet elegant, the eyes were two small garnets and the wolfs body was made from ivory, the pin was made of gold, simple yet striking was the best way to describe it and her granddaughter adored it. When she'd found out who the gift came from she'd almost taken it away from Margaery, it was one thing to be friendly with a bastard, quite another to accept gifts from one.

However in the end she'd said nothing and when she heard of the events in Castermere she felt vindicated in her choice, the boy was someone who could in time be a good friend to her house and if he felt something for her grandchildren and Margaery in particular all the better, far easier to manipulate a friend than an enemy.

"Grandmother are you well?" Margaery asked concernedly.

"What's that sweeltling?"

"Are you well grandmother, you seem a little distracted."

"Oh it's nothing dear, what are you and your friends talking about?"

"We were just speaking of a tourney grandmother, wondering when father may hold one."

"I'm sure if you ask him sweetling he'll hold one soon." Olenna answered and noticed the look in her granddaughter's eyes, Mace would be holding a tourney very soon she knew now and she smiled.

Her thoughts once again turned to Jon Snow and the Lannisters, she was getting nowhere, she'd set some of her spies up to gather what details they could on either and not one had brought her back anything of note. The Lannister's were moving into trading more and now with the additional income from Castermere, would no doubt seek to invest it, which gave her some openings she thought.

But it was Jon Snow himself that really interested her, she needed to know more about the boy, her efforts to find out who his mother had been were so far unsuccessful, with Ashara Dayne seeming the most likely given both the boys looks and his father's reluctance to name the woman, honorable Ned Stark would never speak badly about the dead she thought to herself.

She had spoken to her grandsons about the boy and they all had said the same thing, he was someone they liked and in some cases it seemed admired, as both Garlan and Loras spoke fondly of the spars and the duel itself. Even Willas who was much more sensible than either of her other grandsons had nothing but good things to say of the boy's temperament, she needed to do something or this would drive her mad.

"Margaery."

"Yes grandmother."

"Loras got on well with young Jon Snow did he not?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"He did grandmother, Jon's easy to get on with." Margaery said smiling.

"Do you think he'd be open to squiring for Jaime Lannister?"

"I think he would grandmother, but Jon is already squiring for Lord Jaime."

"He is but surely an important man such as Lord Jaime would be able to have two squires and with Jon and Loras getting along so well, I'm sure they too would enjoy each others company."

She looked on as her granddaughter looked confused before she nodded at her, good it was settled then Margaery would speak to Loras and she'd work on Mace, Loras no doubt would be quite eager to be trained by a man such as Jaime Lannister, boys and their swords she snorted.

She would speak to the boy before he left, there would be no need to tell him to get close to Jon Snow, that it seemed was already done, instead she'd insist he send letters back, let them know how things were going, what was happening at the rock and how he and Jon were getting along. She'd learn more from Loras's letters and visits than she ever would from spies. She reached over and grabbed a particularly nice piece of soft cheese and placed it in her mouth, the taste of it divine and the headache she had been nursing for a while started to fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was a nightmare, one section of it specifically took longer than the rest of the chapter combined. Up next we'll be having a small time jump to 293 Ac.


	21. Friends and Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a two year gap we catch up with life at the rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked to clarify the ages of the younger characters so here we go.
> 
> Jon and Marge are both 10.  
Loras is 11.  
Joy is 5.
> 
> Robb is 10.  
Sansa 7.  
Arya 4.  
Bran 3.
> 
> Joffrey 7.  
Myrcella 3.  
Tommen 2.
> 
> and finally Tyrion is 20.

**293 AC.**

**Gerion.**

Gerion looked out on the walls of Castermere, in two years they'd transformed the place, the castle was still more rundown than it should be, but they'd created a large living quarters in one of the main parts of the keep and while the rest still needed work, he could now bring Joy here and have somewhere comfortable for her to stay.

Originally he was going to ignore the castle itself, building a new one would take more time perhaps but it would allow it to be planned out to his own preferences, but the more he walked around the ruins of Castermere the more he saw it's potential. When finished it would be an imposing seat and even if he didn't see the benefit of it for a long time, he wasn't building it for himself.

"My lord a raven for you." Masdon his squire said as he handed him the scroll.

"Thanks lad, why don't you go get the horse's ready, we'll take a ride over to the mines and have luncheon over there today." he smiled at the young lad.

"Of course my lord, I'll see to it at once."

When the boy left Gerion looked at the raven and shrugged, he broke the seal with no reverence whatsoever, the crowned stag just annoying him, and began to read to see what message the king was sending now. Ever since he'd been named as Lord of Castermere he'd occasionally receive a raven from the crown asking him to come to some feast or other at Kings Landing, luckily being so busy allowed him to ignore them.

_Lord Gerion._

_His grace invites you to the tourney of King's Landing of 293 AC,_

_In recognition of the ten year anniversary of his graces victory over the dragons,_

_We shall be pleased to accept you and your retinue and his graces bids you to come and enjoy the festivities._

_Jon Arryn,_

_Hand of the king._

Gerion scrunched the scroll up and threw it off the battlements smiling as he saw it blow away in the air. He had no intention of going to Kings Landing anytime in the near future and certainly not at the request of a drunken king celebrating a ten year old war.

He made his way down to the courtyard to find Masdon standing by his horse with his guards, smiling at them he quickly mounted and they rode out of the gates towards the mines themselves. The ride to the mines didn't take very long and when he saw them come into view, he once again marveled at what they'd accomplished here.

Two years ago this had been abandoned and now it was a hive of activity, the barracks they had built housed almost one thousand men with two hundred of them mounted, to get to the mines you would need to take the barracks and where they'd placed it made it very unlikely you could. There was narrow valley leading to the mine entrance and Gerion had copied the design of the Bloody Gate of the Vale for his defensive position.

The walls of the Barracks were hard stone and placed on top of them were a number of large scorpions which could be fired at any attacking force, behind the walls they had a number of large trebuchets and with the mines themselves behind them had more than enough stone to fling at any enemy. One of the more curious things they had was a large multi arrowed crossbow which was attached to a bellows, and when needed the wind wheels, Gerion still wasn't sure how it worked, only that it could fire crossbow bolts the size of spears rapidly and continuously for as long as the bellows was connected to the wind wheel.

"My lord." Caron said as he reached the barracks gate.

"Good day Caron, how fares you?"

"I'm well my lord, we didn't expect you today." the tall blond man said worriedly.

"Don't worry my friend, it's just a passing fancy nothing else, Daven about?" Gerion smiled reassuringly at the man.

"Aye my lord, he's around I think he's in his office, shall I send for him?"

"No, no need, just let him know I passed through, I'll speak with him on my return."

Daven had been appointed as head of the mine forces by Gerion not long after his return from Kings Landing, the boy had changed drastically, where once he was fun loving, he had come back serious and Gerion knew the reason why. He had never spoken of it to him and when he'd offered him the chance to be captain of his guards Daven had jumped at it. His father had been pleased to see his boy given such a responsibility and Gerion had no doubts of the boys suitability for the post.

They rode past the lake on their way to the mines themselves, the village that had started as just a place for the mine workers to sleep in, had developed in two years into a small town, it had stores and a couple of taverns, a small sept and even an area where the children could play freely. The town even had a rather large brothel which probably did better business than the one in Lannisport truth be told.

Even though the workers were well paid, Gerion had insisted that food and supplies for their families would be given to them at cost, the tavern was owned by him, and the brothel though not something he cared much about was clean and the girls treated well. For a man who never sought responsibility, he found he had enjoyed it more than he thought and it was freeing to have so many people relying on him.

"All right lads, here will do." Gerion said as he dismounted his horse and walked the rest of the way.

"You want us to go with you my lord?" Masdon asked.

"No lad, have the boys set up, we'll have luncheon here, I'll just have a word with Daks and see how things are."

Every time he walked into the mines he always felt the same, what they'd done here was incredible, the veins they'd found were more than they could ever imagine and with the addition of the wind wheels allowing for the tunnels to be both aired out, and for the tools to work in conjunction with them, it allowed them to dig deeper and more quickly than they'd ever thought possible.

"Milord." Daks said as he saw him walk towards him.

"Daks how fares you?"

"I's well milord, you needs anything?"

"No just thought I'd have a look round, see how things were."

"They's good milord, found a new one t'other day a large one, keep us busy for moons methinks."

"Very good, how about you and the lads, you have everything you need?"

"Aye, we's fine milord, thanks for asking, the lads are doing well."

"Well don't let me keep you Daks, don't work the lads too hard all right?" he smiled as the other man laughed at him.

"No's fear of the milord, you won't let us."

Gerion nodded and walked back to the entrance, he'd speak to Daven on his way back to the castle, if he had nothing for him to worry about he'd think about heading back to Casterly Rock for a while, he missed everyone there and hadn't seen Joy in a couple of moons. His girl was growing fast and a part of him wondered if he should move her to Castermere or was it too soon.

**Genna.**

Genna smiled as her two boys swung their swords, Tion had improved incredibly well and Walder while not the strongest, had taken on some of the lessons he'd learned with Jon and was using his movements and quickness to frustrate his older brother. Off to the left Martyn and Willem watched intently no doubt keen to face the winner, while Loras looked on a little bored, she watched as Jon stared intently at her boys.

Over the years she'd become very fond of the young lad, he'd won her over like he seemed to do with most people who spent time in his company. When she had seen how he interacted with her niece she had begun to realize what Tyrion had said about the boy was right, he didn't do things for favor, he just did things because they were the right things to do.

It had hurt a little to see his expression when she had started Joy on her lessons and began to spend more time with the little girl, but he had quickly seen the benefits and while his attention to her had started to bring her out of her shell, she needed to learn what it was to be a lady and Jon couldn't teach her that.

"Wait, Tion, Walder stop." Jon said loudly forcing her to look and pay more attention to the yard.

"What do you think you're doing?, you're brothers, brothers don't act that way." she heard him chastise her sons.

She wondered what had happened, she'd been distracted just for a moment and obviously something had occurred, she turned to Alessia who was standing with Joy to her left.

"What happened?"

"Walder spun and landed a hit on Tion and he got angry my lady, began to swing his sword not to spar but to hurt Walder." Alessia said and Genna grew angry, she was about to go down to give him a piece of his mind when she heard Joy laughing.

"Tion's in trouble." the little girl said and she looked down to see Tion looking nervously while standing facing Jon, who had his sword out.

She couldn't help but smirk, Jon had a way of punishing her boys when they stepped out of line that worked better than any she had come up with, they idolized him a little she knew that, they mimicked him and his lessons with them were the ones they really looked forward to, so when they disappointed him they felt it more keenly.

"Ready Tion."

"I'm sorry Jon, I lost my temper, I'll apologize to Walder, it won't happen again."

"Fine go say sorry to your brother, then you and Walder switch and take on Martyn and Willem." Jon said as her son turned to head towards his brother "And Tion, remember they're your family too, keep it friendly."

"I will, sorry Jon."

She nodded down at the boy when he looked towards her and she Joy and Alessia headed back insider, she had work to do and Joy had her embroidery much to the little girls annoyance, as she repeatedly made clear.

"No Auntie, don't like it." Joy said when she realized where they were heading.

"Joy you must take your lessons, when they're finished, I'll allow you to ride Apples."

"With Jon and Ghost." the girl said excitedly.

"I'm sure Jon will join you."

"All right Auntie." Joy said and she gave the little girl a kiss before Alessia took her to her lesson.

Joy just like her boys was easy to get to do what you wished her too, just like them promise her some time with Jon and she'd come around. Since he'd bought Apples for her even more so, the girl loved the small little pony and despite Gernna's fears of allowing her to ride at her age, Jon had assured her the girl was ready.

Seeing her on the horse was an incredible sight, just like Jon she seemed born for horse riding and even though she'd occasionally have Genna's heart racing with how fast she rode, she had never had an accident or even come close to falling off. Genna walked down to her nephew's office, if only these two boys were as easy to manage she sighed.

Despite her best efforts she had found much to her dismay that marrying off either of her reticent nephews was a challenge too far. Jaime had shown no interest whatsoever in following through on any of the ladies she'd tried to set him up with, he'd met them and been charming and simply gone through the motions. Tyrion was another matter altogether and it pained her that her nephew had been right, no lord would agree to marry one of their daughters to a dwarf.

She knocked on the door and entered finding her two nephews laughing and joking in a manner not befitting the lords of Casterly Rock and she couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. The two men had become closer than ever in the last few years, true brothers, and along with herself and her own two brothers, the family was more united than it had ever been under Tywin.

"Aunt what brings you to our domain." Tyrion japed.

"Domain, nephew really." she said raising her eyebrow.

"Aye, impressive is it not." Tyrion said waving his hand over the desk.

"Yes more than impressive." she said dismissively before taking her seat.

"Anyway I'm here on important business." Genna looked from one to the other "I want us to go to the tourney in Kings Landing."

"Why would we do that?" Jaime asked.

"I think it's about time we made our presence felt in the realm and I'm sure both your squires would no doubt like to test the jousting skills that they work so much on".

She watched as Jaime considered it for a moment, he looked to Tyrion who just shrugged, she knew the idea of a visit to Kings Landing was nothing he would be interested in. No matter how many times she'd suggested it or how many ravens he received from his sister, he wouldn't leave the rock to go there and had only traveled through the west in the last four years.

"Fine I'll consider it aunt, who would go?" Jaime asked and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we all should."

"Even me?" Tyrion asked his voice a little eager.

"Yes nephew even you, Ser Addam can step in as Castellan while we're away and Gerion would place Daven in charge of Castermere, Kevan would no doubt allow Harys to take over his duties." Genna said.

"What of the children?" Jaime asked.

"We can take them with us, surely there's enough room on those monstrosities you've built?"

"You mean for us to sail?" Tyrion asked.

"It would be quicker and more comfortable." Jaime said.

"Very well aunt I'll give you an answer later for certain, but I think it's a good idea." Jaime said.

"Good, now would you two actually do some work."

"No." they both said together making them all laugh.

She shook her head and got up to leave, it had been years since she'd been in Kings Landing and the idea had just hit her. She knew her sons would love to see a tourney and despite not wishing to travel on those huge ships that Tyrion had Kevan build, she knew from what Kevan had told her how fast they sailed, a moons long journey by land could be done in a couple of sennights, now what ladies would be at this tourney she wondered.

**Jon.**

Riding Winter was still an absolute pleasure to him no matter how many times he did it, whether it was fun, for travel or riding in the jousting practices against Loras, he could never tire of the feeling of being on board his mare. In the last few years he had been given the added bonus of Ghost growing large enough to run beside them and though Winter was faster than any other horse he'd seen thus far, Ghost could manage to keep up with them.

As for the white wolf well he was incredible, he had outgrown most hounds and dogs over a year ago and when he reached the size of a full grown wolf Jon had assumed that would be it. But the wolf had just kept growing, he was almost the size of a small horse and when Joy rode Apples, if she wished she wouldn't need to bend down to pat Ghost's head if he was beside her, which right now he was.

"Ghost Faster." the little girl laughed as she and Apples sped up, the wolf running close beside them.

"Careful Joy." he shouted after her.

"Come Jon faster, catch me." she shrieked as she pushed on.

He heard Alyrs and Jors laugh behind him while Loras snorted, he kicked Winter into gear and raced after the excitable little girl. Catching up to her a few moments later he couldn't help but smile at the look on her face, they slowed down near some trees and a small stream and waited for the others to catch up.

After he dismounted and carefully took Joy off Apples, he allowed Jors to lead the horse to get something to drink and took his pack off Winter to make sure Joy had her midday meal. Getting the girl to eat without others around had always seemed to be harder to Jon, if she saw you eat though then suddenly she was hungry.

"Come on Joy, time for pie." he said and watched as the girl looked to the spread he was laying out.

"No Jon, you no pie." the girl said shaking her head.

Jon took out the peach pie that he'd had made earlier and watched her eyes light up, he placed it close beside him and took some meat and cooked vegetables and placed them on a plate for Joy to eat.

"No Jon Pie." the girl said crossing her arms together and shaking her head.

"Joy, you need to eat some of this first, then I'll give you some pie, I promise."

"Promise."

"Aye princess, I promise."

He smiled as Joy began to eat the meat and vegetables, he laid out some more for Alyrs and Jors and for Franklyn and Garth who were Loras's guards, Loras having already helped himself as soon as he sat down. When Joy was finished eating he poured her some milk into a cup and watched as she drank it quickly before belching loudly much to his and everyone's amusement.

"Pie Jon." Joy said determinedly.

"All right princess." he said as he handed her a piece which she wolfed down covering herself in pie crumbs and bits of peach.

"Joy made mess." she said and laughed.

He reached over to grab something to clean the girl only for a flash of white to dart past his eye.

"No Ghost, stop." he heard her say while she laughed loudly, the white wolf licking the peach and crumbs from her face and clothes.

"That's one way to keep her clean." Loras japed.

He just shook his head and whooshed the wolf away, Ghost looked at him and cocked his head before something grabbed his attention and before Jon knew it the wolf was on the rest of the pie, Joy just kept laughing and Jon was forced to join her when he tried to discipline the wolf.

"Bad Ghost." he said as he reached over only for Ghost to look at him with a look that Jon swore said, I'm not sorry at all.

"You did bring two of those right?" Loras asked giggling.

"Aye, didn't think I'd need one this quick though."

They sat around by the trees for a little while, Joy content to chase Ghost and try to grab him and the wolf always seeming to be close enough for her to try, but not close enough for her to succeed. Eventually they mounted back up and headed back to the Rock, Jon could see Joy was starting to feel a bit tired so they stopped and he nodded to Alyrs to take Apples while he placed her in front of him on Winter, and raced home much to her delight.

The rest of the day passed by quickly once they arrived back at the rock, he and Loras headed to their lessons and when finished had their own spar, the one earlier having been spent mainly teaching the younger boys. Loras had improved since he'd arrived two years ago, after he realized he couldn't beat Jon he'd asked for advice and both he and Jaime had been keen to give him some. Now though he still wasn't as good as him, Jon felt there were not many better than him around.

He had read Joy her story and bid Loras goodnight and made his way his rooms earlier than normal that night feeling a little bit more tired than usual. Ghost hadn't returned from his hunt having taken to prowling in the nearby woods most evenings, before sloping in when he felt like it. So Jon curled up in his bed and was asleep not long after his head hit the pillow.

_The woods were dark and the sounds were louder than they should be, but he silently moved towards his prey. His eyes could see every single detail, every mark, every trail, was to him as clear as the roads on a map. He heard the hooting of the owl louder and more intense than he knew it should be, the snapping of a branch was like the slamming of a door, loud and obtrusive. Yet he made not a sound, as he made it to the clearance he saw it, the small deer unaware of his presence, he moved swifter than anything of his size had the right to and within seconds was upon his prey. The deer struggled but it was over in minutes, the warmth of the blood pooling in his mouth._

Jon woke up with a start, the taste in his mouth coppery and fluid, he leaned over and quickly washed it away with the water in the jug on his small table. He looked down to see Ghost laying on the floor asleep, the wolf's fur streaked with red.. The dreams had been happening more and more regularly and he had tried to find anything about them in the books in the library, but so far had not been lucky.

Sometimes he'd dream of different things, of a tower in the desert, of a woman crying, a man on a horse wearing black armour, or a straggly haired man shouting Burn Them All. In some he'd see faces or shapes and others only voices. Promise Me and Ice and Fire, the two he heard most often. He worried he was going mad as occasionally he'd see things that weren't there and drift off when doing something, only to come back with ideas he knew not from whence they came.

He got up and dressed himself and found Ghost had woken so took him to the baths to be washed, whatever these dreams were about, he'd worry on them later, he had work to do and it was time to meet up with Jaime for his morning spar.

**Loras.**

The last two years had been some of the best of his life, learning from Jaime had improved him no end and sparring daily with both him and Jon had allowed him to refine his swordsmanship, He'd had time to work out the errors he had and especially with Jon's help see the flaws he continually fell prey to. Jon was a far better swordsman than he, he could see that now and he was grateful that he got to spar with him.

When they faced off against each other with normal sparring swords he stood a chance, he'd get some hits in and would come close occasionally to winning, but when Jon used the small thin sword he was far too good for him. Loras had tried it himself but it didn't seem to have the same effect on him that it did on Jon, with it Loras was clumsy and awkward, while Jon was like an artist with it in his hands, his movements much too fast for Loras to counter.

Thankfully when they jousted things were much more even, Jon was a better horseman but Loras wielded the lance better, they shared wins there and it did a lot for Loras's confidence to find that he was equal to his friend in some disciplines. Over the two years that he'd been here they'd become the closest of friends, he felt he could tell Jon anything and the two boys always seemed able to cheer the other up when they felt a bit down, he couldn't thank his grandmother enough for sending him here.

"_Loras, Grandmother wishes to see you." Margaery said._

"_What about Marge?"_

"_I think she wants to discuss your squiring."_

"_So who in King's Landing am I to squire for?" _

"_Not King's Landing, Casterly Rock Loras, grandmother intends for you to squire for Lord Jaime."_

"_But Jon's Lord Jaime's squire, is he all right, has something happened?" _

"_No he's fine, I think grandmother intends for you to squire with Jon."_

_Loras looked at her confusedly, two squires wasn't unheard of but he hadn't heard Lord Jaime was looking for another one, he'd jump at the chance to do so though, to learn from Jaime Lannister would be incredible and to squire alongside Jon, they got on well together, they'd surely be friends._

_He followed Margaery down to the garden to where their grandmother was speaking to his father, he could hear his grandmother's angry voice and when they arrived had been told it was decided._

_Within two moons he had been standing in the courtyard of Casterly Rock and was welcomed by both Jaime and Jon, from the very first day he'd known this was the best thing that had happened to him, he and Jon just naturally got on, there was no pretense, no having to be a Tyrell, here he was Loras and Jon was Jon._

Loras made his way to break his fast, they had received the news that they would all be going to Kings Landing for the Kings Tourney in a couple of moons time and he was excited both for himself and his friend, Jon having missed the last tourney in Highgarden due to an illness. He loved competing in the events, had even rode against a knight last time and was unlucky to fall. While his father hadn't had a squires duel much to his annoyance, the king would certainly have one and he looked forward to facing Jon in competition.

"Morning my lord." Alessia said to him the pretty girl blushing as he smiled at her.

"Morning Alessia, I see Jon and Joy are up early again." he said pointing to the table where they were both eating and feeding Ghost.

"They are my lord, can I get you anything?" Alessia said.

"No it's fine, I'll grab something myself, you go enjoy your own meal." he smiled at the girl and grabbed a plate, watching as the white wolf stared at the extra bacon he placed on it.

He walked to the table and sat down, nodding to Jon who was engaged in trying to keep his last sausage from Joy's grasping hand, the little girl no doubt eager to feed the wolf some more.

"Jon give me, Ghost is hungry." Joy said.

"Ghost has had enough, haven't you boy?" Jon asked the wolf who shook his head making Loras snort.

"Oh look Joy, Loras has lots of food for Ghost." Jon said smirking at him before moving Joy closer to his plate.

Loras shook his head before smiling, he had brought extra bacon and even if he hadn't the little girls pleading look was always too hard to resist. He watched as she grabbed a slice of bacon and dropped it into Ghost's waiting mouth.

"Say thank you to Loras, Joy."

"Thanks you Loras." she smiled before grabbing some more.

The broke their fast in that fashion for a while, Jon eventually grabbing Joy to bring her to her lesson while Loras went down to organize his horse for their jousting practice, they had decided to get some practice in on both the joust and spar and would do an hour of riding against each other. Just hitting the shields without trying to knock each other from the horses, before a good hour of full on sparring, their other lessons would be later this morn.

He sat on his horse and lined up for the tilt, Jon already positioned at the other end, after a moment they set off and when they met in the middle he aimed his lance at Jon's shield, annoyed to find that he'd missed. Jon's strike catching him square, he turned and rode back to start again and yet again he missed his strike while Jon landed his. All in all they rode against each other seven times and he managed just one hit while Jon landed all his.

By the time they had put the horse away and got ready for their spar Loras was in a bad mood, he knew during the sparring he would lose when he saw Jon take his thin sword and after the jousting he was feeling frustrated. The sparring went exactly how he thought it would, Jon showing just how much quicker and cleaner his strikes were with the small sword.

"Better luck next time Loras." Jon said with a smile "You just had an off day today."

"Lets do one more." Loras asked determined to beat his friend.

"I don't think so Loras, lets leave it until tomorrow."

"I said I want to do another one, what's wrong bastard scared I'll beat you." as soon as the words left his mouth he realized what he'd said. he had never spoken like that to Jon before, never even considered him a bastard.

"Jon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." he said apologetically but he could see that Jon was in no humor to accept his apology.

He watched as Jon walked away, sure he'd seen tears in the other boys eyes and for the first time ever he felt ashamed of himself. He tried to follow after him but Ghost suddenly appeared and snarled silently at him, the wolf's teeth were exposed scaring Loras into staying where he was, after a moment the wolf ran after Jon but not before turning his head to look at Loras, almost as if to warn him not to follow them.

**Jaime.**

Jon hadn't turned up for training the last two mornings complaining of feeling ill, Jaime had asked Creylen to check on him and found to his consternation that the Maester could find nothing wrong with him and that perhaps Jon was just tired. Even when Joy visited him Jon seemed to go through the motions according to Genna and only seemed to be pretending to be happy for the girls sake.

Jaime had spoken to Tyrion to see if anything had happened but it was when he spoke to Loras that he found out the reason behind Jon's sudden reluctance to take part in things, the boy wasn't sick, he was upset and Jaime's first instinct when he heard Loras explain what had happened, had been to pack the boy back off to Highgarden.

"_You said what?"_

"_I'm sorry my lord, I don't know why I said it, it just came out."_

"_Oh it just came out did it, you called your friend a bastard because he beat you and now you claim it just came out."_

"_My lord I didn't mean it, I swear it, I would never…I never thought of Jon like that, I was just mad at being beaten and I didn't think."_

"_Your damn right you didn't, you hurt your friend because you were jealous, damn it Loras, just go to your room, I'll deal with you later."_

"_But…if I could just talk to him."_

"_Talk, after what you said, I think talking is the last thing I'll allow you to do."_

Jaime knew he'd been cruel to the boy, but he also knew how Jon would feel, it was bad enough for someone else to think of him like that, Jaime and his family had managed to make him if not care, then at least ignore those who thought him a bastard. Between their words and acts and Jon's own achievements, in the west at least most people saw Jon as what he was, a very special young man.

But when it came from those Jon cared about, when it was related to those he loved, then nothing anyone could say to the boy made him feel better. After their trip to the wedding in Oldtown Jaime had put it off, he had comforted the boy as well as he could, without telling him the truth. He used the excuse of making them more ready, of ensuring as much as he could that should the worst happen, he could protect Jon.

With the additional income from Castermere, they'd begun building the fleet. While not fully ready, it would take many years for that, the fleet he now had at his disposal, which was made up of purchased older ships, new ones built by both their own people and the Manderly's and four of the new design Jon had come up with was impressive. He knew they would be hard to beat even if Robert managed to combine the entirety of the fleets in the realm.

The army his father had built was still intact and if anything, more ready than any other force in Westeros, he could probably if need be take the capital, holding it would be a problem, but crowning Jon and beating Robert then calling for a council, could perhaps work. It wouldn't be ideal but it was possible, of course he'd prefer a lot more time, but it could be done. He sighed, he knew what he had to do, it was time to tell Jon the truth and he hoped the boy would take it well.

Jaime got up from his desk and walked to the false wall his father had built in the solar, he took out the chest and closed the door back up, before calling to his guards to help him carry it to Jon's room.

"Garath, Jarvis, can you come in here for a moment please." he called out to the guards.

"My lord, you need something?" Garath asked.

"Aye, I need you to carry this to Jon's room and wait for me, I'll be there in a moment."

"Very well my lord." Garath said as he and Jarvis picked the chest up and headed to Jon's room.

He quickly filled a glass with wine and drank it down in one swallow, steadying himself he left and walked to speak to Jon. When he got there he knocked and found Jon laying in the bed awake but facing the wall, Ghost curled up beside him, he motioned to his guards to bring in the box and placed it down on the ground beside the bed.

"That's fine lads, I want you to call Alyrs and Jors and place them on either end of the corridor, no one's allowed to come this way until I tell you otherwise, you two are to stand with them understood?"

"Aye my lord." Jarvis said confusedly.

"That mean no one, no one at all, not even Tyrion, you got that."

"Aye my lord." Garath said and the two guards headed to fulfill their orders, when they were gone he turned to see Jon looking at him intently.

"Jon I need you to do something for me."

"What my lord?" Jon asked.

"I need you to have Ghost guard the door, no one can come in Jon, no one."

"Why my lord?" Jon looked at him worriedly.

"I need you to trust me on this Jon."

Jon nodded and looked to the wolf who immediately stood up, every time he saw it the wolf seemed bigger, right now it was up to Jaime's hip and was far bigger than any wolf he'd ever seen. He watched on as Jon and the wolf had a silent conversation before Ghost moved towards the door, their connection baffled him, but he got up and opened the door and the wolf walked outside and took up position. Jaime locked the door and walked over to pull a chair and sit by the bed.

"What's going on my lord?" Jon asked, sitting up on the bed and facing him now.

"I heard what happened with Loras." Jaime said noticing the way Jon stiffened slightly.

"It was nothing my lord."

"No Jon it wasn't, I know he hurt you, he didn't mean to, I know that, but he hurt you all the same."

"I.. it doesn't matter." Jon said his lip shaking.

"It does Jon, it's my fault, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I, we, had to be ready, I couldn't risk it."

"Risk what my lord?"

"That the truth would get out, that people would know who you really are."

He took a deep breath as Jon looked at him in confusion, it was now or never he thought.

"Jon your not a bastard." Jaime said to silence. "Your father is not Ned Stark."

"What, your lying, of course he's my father, why are you lying to me." Jon said angrily.

"Jon please, I need you to listen, what I'm telling you is the truth, I swear it."

"No, no it can't be, your lying to me, I don't understand, why would you, I. why..would you." Jon said as the tears fell from his face.

Jaime jumped from his seat and grabbed the boy, Jon struggled against him but he held him tightly, his own eyes beginning to water, he felt him push against him, trying to break free, the sobs growing louder and louder. He heard the scratching at the door and knew Ghost was trying to get inside, then he could hear the banging as the wolf beat against the door.

"Jon, please, I can explain, you need to calm Ghost down." he said as he looked at him.

It took a few moments before finally the wolf at the door stopped, he could see the bowing of it from where he sat on the bed beside Jon, another few moments and the wolf would have broken it down and he could only imagine what it looked like from outside. He got up from the bed and walked to the door, unlocking it before walking outside, as soon as he opened it the wolf streaked past him into the room. Jaime looked down the corridor to see his two guards looking on concernedly.

"It's all right lads, everything's fine." he said trying to reassure them.

"Are you sure my lord?" Jarvis asked.

"Aye lad's I am."

He turned back and walked into the room, locking the door behind him as he did so, there was no way he'd get Ghost to leave now and he saw the wolf was laying on the bed beside Jon looking at him warily. He moved over to the chair and sat back down.

"Jon I'm going to tell you the truth now, after you can ask me any questions you wish all right?"

"Are you my father?" Jon asked looking him in the eye.

"No Jon I'm not, but your more a son to me than any I could ever have." Jaime said smiling at the boy.

Jon nodded and Jaime reached over to grab the mug from the table, he filled one with water and handed it to Jon who drank it down quickly, he refilled it and took the other one for himself and got ready to tell his king the greatest secret in Westeros.

**Jon.**

Ever since Jaime had spoken to him and showed him what was in the chest Jon had been lost in a whirlwind of emotions. He was trueborn, his father and mother married, raised as a bastard to protect him from a wrathful king, all of it sounded like the stuff of the great tales he read in books. But his life was not a tale and like with everything else there were parts he couldn't grasp.

Why would his uncle not tell him?

Would he have ever told him the truth?

Was he to have spent his whole life as a bastard?

The questions rattled around in his head, some he could answer, he was far too young for his uncle to tell him, for others he just didn't know and would need to speak to his uncle to be sure.

What do I do now?

What does this mean?

Am I a king or a bastard?

These questions were much harder to answer, he knew what Jaime wanted and he had to admit he wanted it too, he knew Robert was not a good king and Cersei was certainly a terrible queen, but his father and mother had started a war with their actions, his birth was only possible because so many gave their lives, was he now to ask more to risk themselves, just so he could sit a throne.

_It is you birthright_

_Your destiny_

_You are the prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire._

He shook his head and tried to clear the voices, they had begun the moment he had touched the dragon egg that Jaime removed from the chest, as soon as he had touched it he had begun to hear them and one other that was constant and louder.

**Wake me**

**Wake me**

He had placed the egg in the fire grate when Jaime had left, almost as if he wasn't in control of himself, he had walked over and put the egg down among the kindling before walking to his table and taking the small paring knife he kept there. Taking the knife he had cut himself across his left palm and walked back to the egg, letting the blood drop against its white and blue jagged surface, he watched in awe as the blood disappeared, the egg seeming to swallow every drop.

When he had finished, he picked up a piece of cloth and covered the small wound on his hand and then walked back to the fire and set the kindling alight. He moved his chair and sat there for he knew not how long just staring into the fire, adding more and more wood to ensure it did not go out. The voice still resonating in his head.

**Wake me**

**Wake me**

After a while he stocked the fire with as much wood as he could and climbed into his bed, Ghost was off hunting and wouldn't be back for a few more hours so he turned and went to sleep, trying not to think too much of the events of the previous days. His sleep as it had been for the last two nights though was fitful and full of dreams, the same one playing out over and over.

_The men stood facing each other beside a river, one of them huge and wearing an antler helm, the other more slight and wearing the most beautiful black armor adorned with rubies. The large man swung a massive war hammer narrowly missing the other man, who stepped aside quickly, his sword glistened in the light and he moved it quickly and precisely forcing the other man to move backwards._

_On and on it went the two men seemingly evenly matched, strength versus speed, power against precision,. Finally the man with the sword caught the other man in the shoulder forcing the man to his knee, he took off his helm to reveal silver hair that shined as bright as the sun behind him, his eyes a deep indigo, he looked at the fallen man and sighed sadly._

"_Robert it's over, give up cousin, accept it, she never loved you, you know this to be true."_

"_No she was mine and you stole her from me, damn you dragonspawn, damn you to all the hells."_

_He watched as the man raised his sword, could see the reticence in the act, but then the large man had something in his hand and threw it at the other, stones and dirt hit the other man in the face, he took a moment to recover, but by then it was over, the large man raised his hammer and swung with all his might. The rubies flying from the mans chest he fell into the river._

"_Lyanna." he said as his eyes closed._

Jon woke with tears in his eyes as he did each morning he'd had the dream, he looked to see Ghost looking at him with worry and tried to remember letting the wolf into the room. He shook his head as he couldn't and got up from the bed, the fire was almost out and as he moved towards it the voices began yet again.

**Wake me**

**Wake me**

He reached over to the table and took the knife again, removing the cloth from his hand he cut along the still unhealed cut and as the blood began to flow he held his hand over the egg, when he was done he put the last remaining pieces of wood on the fire and watched as it quickly caught. He quickly dressed and walked to the door, when he opened it he found Alyrs outside, the man smiled at him nervously, so Jon gave him a full one back seeming to reassure the man somewhat.

"Alyrs, can you have someone bring me more wood for the fire?"

"Aye of course, are you feeling all right Jon?" Alyrs asked and Jon was heartened by the concern in his voice.

"Aye, I'm good, thanks."

He turned and walked back into the room, walking to the chest he opened it and looked inside, the sword was just as magnificent as he imagined it would be, he could see it clearly now why Jaime had made him train with the thin sword, while nowhere near Dark Sister, the thin sword he'd used did have the dimensions correct and Jon knew just by looking at the Valyrian blade that wielding it would be a joy.

The cloak was beautiful, the grey wolf incredibly intricate and the pose it was captured in invoked in Jon a vision of a fierce she wolf ready to protect her pup, as he touched the material he could feel the tears begin to fall, he pulled it close to him and held it tightly, his mother had worn this. It and Jon were all that remained to show she had lived, that she had existed, everything else was just memories and most of those were lies, he thought back to what Jaime had told him.

"_it all began at the tourney of Harrenhal, I'm not certain of the why or how I was not there during and only returned later, I know it had something to do with a bannerman of your grandfathers, a Lord Reed. But whatever it was, your mother took it upon herself to ride in the lists. The knight of the laughing tree, she challenged and beat three knights and demanded they teach their squires honor._

_Aerys demanded the knight be beat when the lists begun the next day, but your mother never turned up. Aerys seeing treason and treachery everywhere convinced himself the knight was out for him, so he ordered everyone to find the knight, but no one did, or so we thought, when your father brought back only the shield._

_Finally the day of the final jousts came about, your father rode against Ser Arthur in the semi final and Ser Barristan in the final, you should have seen it Jon, seeing your father ride against the two greatest knights in the realm, Arthur and he rode a great tilt._

_But the match against Ser Barristan was incredible, when your father won the cheers of the crowd were deafening, he picked up the crown, blue winter roses, and rode past his wife the princess Elia and laid the wreath in your mother's lap, the day the smiles died, they called it."_

Jon folded the cloak and placed it reverently back in the chest, he wiped his eyes and took out the letters. The first was a marriage certificate, the second an annulment, the other two were letters, one addressed to Doran and Oberyn Martell and the other to Jaehaerys. He had spent the last two days looking at the letter without opening it, fearful of what it may contain, Jaime's tale had shaken him to his core, made him question everything and he knew some of the answers were in that letter, but he was scared to open it.

"_I don't know what happened after the tourney Jon, only that Robert was wroth and people assumed Elia was humiliated, if she was I do not know, but seeing those letters I feel there was more to it than people knew. A year later your mother disappeared, your uncle Brandon rode to the Red Keep and demanded Rhaegar come out and die, believing you mother to be kidnapped. _

_Aerys had him arrested and your grandfather was ordered to come to Kings Landing. You know what happened next Jon and I won't speak on it, not now, not ever, other than to say Aerys was a mad man, no one could have predicted what he'd do."_

Jon opened the letter.

_My dearest son, _

_I wish I could hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you._

_But my time is near and I know now I'll never have the chance to watch you grow,_

_To see your smile and wipe your tears, soothe your hurts or teach you to ride._

_There is so much I wish I could tell you my precious boy,_

_So much I long to see before I go, but I go to your father._

_And while it pains me to leave you, I shall see my love again and for that I'm grateful._

_You were the one thing we did right, the one thing in this world that I feel nothing but pride for._

_My son you are the best of us, the best of both of us, your father called you the song of ice and fire,_

_In this he is right, for no greater song has been sung than yours will surely be,_

_I'm sorry we can't be there with you, to see you become the man you were born to be._

_I tried my son, I sent letters, I trusted people to deliver them to my father and I know not why they never reached him._

_We caused this, though it was not our intent, we caused this and though I know it's a heavy burden to bear,_

_Only you can set things right. The truth must be told my son, Robert knew and kept it to himself, he knew how I felt and that I left with Rhaegar willingly, yet lied to further his own ends._

_Both he and Jon Arryn and others had planned to depose your family for years, I know not if my father was a willing or unwilling participant, I fear the truth my son that he was willing._

_I left letters with Lysa and why she did not deliver them I know not, I sent ravens to Winterfell and why they were not answered is beyond my thinking._

_I loved your father from the moment I met him, he loved me too. Elia had her reasons but she knew of us long before your father gave me that accursed crown, we thought it would work out and as I lay here now I still know not how it went so wrong._

_When your ready these things will prove you birthright, go see you great uncle at the wall, Aemon is a good man and knows more than any of the burdens you now carry._

_You are the prince that was promised to us my son._

_Fulfill that promise, be the man you were born to be, the king the realm needs._

_I shall watch over you my sweet boy, for now and forever, know that I love you with all my heart._

_Your loving mother_

_Lyanna Targaryen._

Jon allowed the tears to fall freely as he read the letter, all his life he wished to learn of his mother, he held the letter in his hand and looked into the chest, the gold of the harp he longed to play but had not touched, the letters, the beautiful cloak, he looked to the sword and to the egg that rested in the fire, his mother had held these things for him. His birthright Jaime had called it, this was who he was, who he had been born to be, a king raised as a bastard, as he laid the letter down, Ghost came over to him.

He rubbed his hand against the wolfs fur and felt the sadness in his heart lift just a little, he stood up and walked to the egg, looking down on it as Ghost followed behind him, he was a wolf and a dragon, but from now on no longer could he be a bastard, from now on Jon knew he could only be a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Jon have a discussion about the past and the future and travels plans are made and followed through on.


	22. The Path Forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Jon have a heart to heart and discuss the past, future and present. The Lannister's get ready to make the journey to Kings Landing.

**Jaime.**

The last two days had been a nightmare, after he had told Jon the truth the boy had asked him to leave and had since stayed in his room and refused to see anyone, not even Joy had been allowed to see him. He knew that the news he'd given him was life changing, that he'd spun the world on it axis and now he was starting to regret both the way he did it and the mere fact he'd done it at all. He had tried his best to break the news gently, but the shock of it, of everything, was obviously weighing heavily on Jon.

He too had closed himself off, though not as much as Jon had, he'd taken his meals as normal and tried to appear as if nothing was on his mind. But he was fooling no one and if things didn't change soon, he knew he'd have to answer questions he just wasn't ready for. Tyrion and Genna were already beginning to question him and Gerion wouldn't be too far behind, he went over the moment he told Jon the truth in his mind constantly, trying to figure out if he could have been more gentle with it.

"_Are you my father?"_

"_No, Jon I'm not, but your more a son to me than any I could ever have."_

"_Then who?"_

"_Your father was Rhaegar Targaryen, your mother Lyanna Stark." _

_Jon looked at him before his shoulders slumped, it took him a moment to realize what may be going through the boys head._

"_No Jon, it wasn't like that, they were in love, they married." Jaime said quickly._

"_But how, what about Princess Elia?"_

"_I'm not certain Jon, but there's a letter both from her and your mother, I'm sure there are answers there."_

"_Where's the letter my lord?"_

_Jaime moved to the chest and opened it._

"_Your mother kept these things for you Jon it's your birthright." Jaime said as he took the letters out and handed them to him._

"_What's that?" Jon said picking up the cloth covered sword,_

"_It's yours Jon, from your father." Jaime said as Jon uncovered Dark Sister._

"_Is this?"_

"_Aye Jon, Dark Sister, the blade wielded by Visenya herself."_

_He watched as the boy looked at the blade, the same awe and reverence on his face that he himself had no doubt shown when he saw it. Finally Jon put the sword down and Jaime handed him the cloak, he turned it over in his hands, his fingers slightly caressing the wolf sigil._

"_Your mother's maiden cloak." Jaime said and saw Jon's eyes begin to tear up._

_He turned away and picked up the dragon egg and held it in his hands while Jon looked at the cloak, when he eventually put the cloak down, he handed him the egg._

"_Is this a dragon egg?" Jon asked as he took the egg in his hands._

"_Aye it is?"_

"_It's warm and it's moving." Jon said shocking Jaime._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Feel it."_

_Jaime placed his hand on the egg and nearly jumped from his seat, the egg was hot almost scalding and he could definitely feel movement under the scales, he looked at Jon who was staring intently at the egg, almost like he was in a trance before he finally put the egg down on the bed. Jaime reached over to touch the egg again and this time it was cold, no movement at all, he couldn't understand it, was it a Targaryen thing, he wasn't sure, no one had ever spoken of such a thing to his knowledge._

"_So what now?" Jon asked._

"_That's up to you, Jon, whatever you decide I'll be there for you." Jaime said as Jon just nodded, the look on his face one he couldn't quite place._

"_I think I need to be on my own for a while." Jon said._

"_Very well, Jon these things no one can know of them, you understand that right?"_

"_I do, thank you my lord."_

As he sat there playing events over and over in his mind, he was unaware that after two days, it seemed that Jon had enough time to work things out in his head.

"My lord, may we speak?" he heard Jon's voice and turned to see the boy smiling at him.

"Of course Jon, how are you feeling?"

"Much better my lord, thank you."

Jon sat down and Jaime stared at him intently, he looked much better than he had when he'd left him, much more settled and Jaime hoped he'd begun to come to terms with the revelations.

"What do you want to speak of Jon?

"What do we do now my lord?."

"That's up to you Jon."

Jon sat down and Jaime waited on him to speak, whatever he decided Jaime would go along with, if he didn't want the throne then that would be fine. But he hoped he would embrace his heritage, the realm needed a king they could be proud of and Jaime was in no doubt that Jon would be that king.

**Jon.**

After having spent two days trying to come to terms with the revelation of who he was, who his parents were Jon still had trouble trying to get it straight in his mind. Combined with the fact he now also had a dragon egg which for some reason he could hear speaking to him and was feeding it blood and it was a wonder he hadn't gone as mad as his now known to be grandfather.

He had decided that sitting around stewing over things had gone on long enough, the egg had thankfully stopped calling him for now. Though he'd left it resting in a still burning fire. with Ghost watching over the room so no one could enter. Now after making his way to the one man who could give him answers, he found he was lost for words, the questions he wanted to ask all jumbled together in his head.

"Jon are you all right?" Jaime asked.

"Sorry my lord, I was just thinking." he replied sheepishly.

"That's understandable given what you've learned." Jaime smiled at him which he returned.

"Did you know when you met me my lord?" Jon asked after a moment.

"I suspected when I saw you first. But it took me a while to be certain."

"So that's why you wanted me as your squire." Jon said his voice tinged with sadness as he looked down at his lap.

"Jon, Jon, look at me." Jaime said forcing him to look back up "Yes, originally when I saw you that's why, but Jon don't think that's the only reason, I wanted you to live a better life, to not have to worry about people looking down upon you, you were born a king Jon and you deserved more than you'd been given."

"But if I hadn't been, then it wouldn't have mattered would it?"

"Honestly I don't know, but what I can say is the more time I spent with you, the more we sparred, talked and japed together, the less it became about the king and the more it became about it being you."

Jon looked Jaime in the eye, he could see he was speaking honestly with him, could see the way he was looking at him that he was both worried and concerned about him. It was the same look he gave him when he was recovering from his illness after the tourney, he knew that look, had longed for it all his life.

Years before at Winterfell he'd see his father look at Robb when he was learning how to ride that way, had seen Lady Catelyn look at Sansa when she had hurt herself from falling and was having the scrape on her knee attended to. Yet for him that look never came, not when he fell ill, or suffered a hurt, not even when he cried himself to sleep after the Lady had told him he was not her son, but a bastard.

"Thank you my lord." Jon said.

"For what Jon?"

"For bringing me here, for allowing me to spend time with your family."

"Jon you're a part of my family, never doubt that, you're as much a part of this family as Tyrion or Gerion is, you understand, you're more than just my king Jon."

Jon could feel his heart swell at Jaime's words, from the moment he'd come here he'd felt different, being treated differently, he wasn't the bastard of Winterfell here, he was Jon. Here he had friends, people who cared about him and for the first time in his life he was allowed to not be ashamed of what he was, or what he thought he was. Suddenly a thought hit him and he couldn't shake it no matter how much he tried.

"Do they know, Tyrion, Gerion, do they know the truth?" he asked worriedly.

"No Jon they don't, they treat you as they do because of you Jon, not because you're the rightful king, but because to them you're someone more important, you're family."

Jon nodded his head, he didn't know what he'd think if they'd known, if they'd been treating him this way because of who he really was rather than who they thought he was, with Joy it was simple, he loved the girl and she him, simply because of who they were.

"Who knows my lord?"

"Apart from me, your Uncle Ned and Ser Barristan."

Jon felt his breath catch in his throat, Ser Barristan, the bold himself knew the truth, he had briefly met the man and tried to remember it in his head, tried to remember if there had been a sign he'd missed. But he couldn't, as far as he could recollect there was none.

"How does Ser Barristan know?"

"At the tourney Jon, he saw you, saw some of the same things I saw, but when he saw you fight Jon, he knew. So we spoke and he declared himself for you, he's been working with me in the background ever since." Jaime said as he looked to him.

"Declared himself for me." Jon said his shock clear.

"Aye, both he and I are the first to declare for Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name." Jaime smiled at him.

"Why my lord, why me?"

"You've seen the king Jon, seen the queen, from what I've heard the prince is no better either, not only are you the rightful king but you'd be a better one than that fat oaf or his son."

"But how do you know my lord?" Jon said shaking his head.

"Jon, do you know that the king borrowed a million gold dragons from my father, despite being left a full treasury he managed to waste it all on tourneys and fine wines, feasts and whores. This is the king we have on the throne Jon, this is the man who stole your birthright."

"But how do you know I'd be any better."

"Jon, look what you've done here already, look at my niece, my nephews, what you did at Castermere, with the ships, the trade deal with the north, that was all you Jon, no one else, why did you do those things?"

"I, I, because they were the right things to do my lord."

"That's why you'd make a better king Jon, you do the right thing, naturally without thinking about it, without thinking of how it'd benefit you, you just do it. Would you accept Castermere."

"NO Castermere belongs to Gerion and Joy after him." Jon said loudly horrified by the notion.

"You see, who else would do that, for what you've done giving you lordship of Castermere would be a small price to pay, yet you wouldn't accept it, not just now because you know Joy would get it, but had I offered it to you, you'd have told me to keep it. You didn't do what you did for a reward Jon, that's what a true king should be like."

Jon sat there trying to take in what Jaime was saying, was it true? A king should try to make the lives of his subjects better and Jon knew should he ever be in a position to do so it would be his first priority, but was that enough? Surely there was more to it than that.

"So it's just you, Barristan and my uncle then, no one else?"

"As far as I know Jon, that's it."

"The Tyrell's?"

"What, no, why would you, Jon they're your friends because of you Jon, trust me if the Tyrell's knew of you, they'd be looking to make an alliance immediately."

"So Loras being sent here isn't that then?"

He looked at Jaime who for a moment seemed deep in thought.

"Why that conniving old witch." Jaime laughed.

"My Lord?"

"Olenna, the queen of thorns, I missed it, she actually managed to pull one on me." Jaime smirked as he shook his head.

"My lord, I don't understand?"

"You were almost right Jon," Jaime said and Jon felt his chest tighten, if they knew then it meant Margaery knew and that would mean that everything they shared, letters, gifts, the times they'd met had all been an act, she wasn't truly his friend, she was playing a game.

"Jon, they don't know all right." Jaime added when he saw the look in Jon's face.

"But Loras my lord?"

"Jon, Loras was sent because Olenna wants to find out about what we're doing, probably about you too, not because they know or even suspect the truth, but because of what we're doing in the west, what you've done Jon, you've made waves." Jaime said proudly.

Jon nodded his head as he breathed a sigh of relief, the thoughts that Margaery didn't see him as a friend had luckily only been brief, Jon didn't dare think how he'd have felt if it had been the truth.

"My lord what do we do now?" Jon asked.

"As I said Jon that's up to you, do you want it, the throne, your birthright?"

"I do my lord, it's what my mother wanted for me, what my father wanted and I want it my lord, I want to be king."

**Gerion.**

He looked out at the ship as it was being prepared, the whole family would be traveling on it and even though he had no desire to go to Kings Landing, the thoughts of them all going made the trip seem worthwhile. He knew how much Joy would love sailing, especially on this ship, as he'd been stunned to see just how luxurious there cabins were.

When he'd come to see the ship close up for the first time he'd been amazed, it dwarfed the largest of their ships considerably and yet somehow it could still manage to dock just as easily as a much smaller ship. The captain had tried to explain it to him but he drifted off, the man speaking of things he knew not nor cared not to find out about.

Instead Gerion had been much more interested to see the ship in action, to see how it glided across the water, to feel how steady the deck was as you walked on it. When he'd gone down to see the cabins he'd been amazed by their quality, there was a large dorm style segment for crew and a number of cabins for the officers all of which were of much better quality than paying cabins he'd used before. The guest cabins though were something else, each of them as large as three normal cabins, fitted out with a comfortable bed, a desk, space to store your things and a place to wash up. All in all the trip to Kings Landing would be very comfortable.

Quick too if Kevan was right, these ships moving almost twice or sometime three times the speed of one of their smaller ships. How Jon had come up with the design for such a masterpiece of ship craft was beyond him, but the boy's achievements should no longer really surprise him, given Castermere alone.

Thinking of Jon made him worry for the lad, he'd not been himself since he'd arrived back from Castermere, even seeing him with Joy seemed off somewhat. He'd spoken to Tyrion and Genna about it and between them had resolved to make sure that on the journey to Kings Landing they'd find out just exactly what was going on with the boy.

"My lord, everything's in order I trust?" Darpas the Captain asked.

"Aye, it is Captain, this ship is, I've never seen the like."

"Aye, it's special my lord, a pleasure to sail and captain is the Lady Joanna."

Gerion smiled, the flagship of the Lannister fleet wasn't named after his brother, Jaime having gone out of his way to keep Tywin's name and legacy as far away from anything they were doing now, even Kevan had agreed once he saw the true horror of Castermere. So the five pinnacles of the Lannister fleet had been named instead, The Lion's Mane, The Lion's Roar, The Lion's Tail, The Lion's Bite and the Lady Joanna and Gerion couldn't help but smirk at Kevan's naming process.

"_Uncle, the next one is to be named after my mother, you can have another lion later." Jaime said exasperatedly._

"_Of course my lord, I'll ensure the last one is more suited for family as is befitting the flagship itself."_

Having checked the ship thoroughly Gerion disembarked and walked to the tavern that Tyrion owned, it had taken his nephew a while but he'd finally managed to turn the tavern into something he was incredibly proud of. Now every time they were in Lannisport it was here they'd go for a meal or a drink, rather than stop off at Kevan's residence.

His brother had begun work on his seat and it would be incredibly impressive, looking out into the bay itself, the Castle he was building was huge and would take many years to complete. But he knew that for Kevan just like him with Castermere he wasn't building it for himself. Until then his brother had stayed in the large residence they owned when in town, which he was more often than not now, although now with the fleet he did sail a fair bit also.

"My lord." the serving girl said as he walked into the tavern.

"The usual, Karon." he said and sat down.

After a few moments the girl brought him his meal, some clam soup and white wheat bread to start followed by a crab pie, with some northern ale to wash it down, courtesy of their deal with the Manderly's. The ale had been a surprise hit in the Westerlands, something about it making the seafood fare taste much better and adding to the flavor, had made it most sought after.

He sat in silence and finished the soup quickly before taking his time to savor the pie, the creamy sauce spiced just the right amount he relished every bite as he washed it down with the Ale. After drinking another mug of ale he called Karon over and paid for the meal, the extra silver stags he gave the girl making her smile that much bigger.

They'd be leaving on the morrow, so he left for the ride back to Casterly Rock, Genna had said she'd prepare Joy's things and his little girl was looking forward to the adventure no doubt, he smiled. If there was one thing he really appreciated about having Jon come stay all those years ago, then it was his daughters love of adventure. He nodded to his guards, they having already eaten earlier had allowed him to have his meal alone, got up on his horse and they began the ride home.

**Jaime.**

He and Jon had spoken for close to an hour or two now and while they'd discussed some of what was needed they hadn't really gotten to the heart of the matter. He was happy Jon had decided to aim for his birthright, had he not he'd have supported him of course, but the boy belonged on the throne and he was glad he hadn't just came in and told him he didn't want it.

"You hungry Jon?"

"Aye, I could eat my lord."

"Come on lets grab something, we can come back here to finish our talk afterwards."

"Aye, sounds good."

Jaime got up and walked to the door with Jon following, they made their way down to the dining hall passing Ghost on their way, Jon leaned down to pet the wolf before quickly walking into his room, Jaime deciding to follow. When he got inside he was surprised to see the fire burning in the fireplace and he looked on as Jon added more wood, before he noticed the white scales of the dragon egg in the grate.

"Is that the egg Jon?"

"Aye my lord, one more thing we need to speak about."

Jaime nodded and they left the room, Jon closing the door and leaning down to Ghost again, he looked up to see the wolf ready to follow them and as they walked they bumped into one of the servants.

"My lord, Jon, your room, I, should I clean it now Jon?" the girl asked.

"No it's fine Alyce, I'll look after it, don't worry on it all right." Jon said smiling at her,

"All right Jon, as you say, My lord." she smiled at Jon before giving him a small curtsy.

They entered the dining hall to see Genna sitting there with her boys and Kevan's two youngest sons and Joy who immediately ran to Jon.

"Jon." she said happily as he grabbed her and gave her a spin.

"Hello Joy, what've you been doing?"

"Auntie, made me sew and wouldn't let me ride Apples." the girl said looking daggers at Genna.

"That's not very nice is it."

"No, can we ride Jon, please," she looked at him her eyes large and lip quivering and Jaime couldn't help his smirk, the boy had no hope.

"Lets eat first. then I'll find Loras and we'll go for a ride all right."

"Loras sad Jon."

"Well, me, you and Ghost will cheer him up won't we." Jon said and Joy nodded enthusiastically.

They sat down and immediately the boys peppered Jon with talk of spars and the tourney, asking him if he'd fight in the duels and could they join him on his ride. Jaime looked to his aunt who smiled at him, happy just like him to see things returning to normal. They ate a small meal, Joy feeding a clearly happier Ghost from Jon's plate and Jon laughing with the boys, who all seemed glad to see him.

"Everything all right?" his aunt said quietly nodding to Jon.

"Getting there Aunt, getting there."

After they finished the meal, Jon said they'd speak later this evening, so he allowed the boy go off and have some fun, they'd be discussing some things that wouldn't allow for it much later he knew, so he might as well enjoy himself for now. He decided to head to Tyrion's solar, knowing that his brother would be preparing for the journey.

**Loras.**

Loras lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he had tried to speak to Jon but hadn't been allowed into his room, while Jaime at least was speaking to him, their spars had stopped and Jon hadn't been out of his room since he called him a bastard. He had felt terrible at the time once he realized what he'd said, he was in disbelief that he actually said it, ever since he'd been trying to replay it in his mind, trying to figure out just why he'd called Jon that.

He had never thought of Jon as a bastard, sure he knew it was the truth, it was what he was, but Jon was so unlike any bastard he had known that he never saw him that way. Jon was as his sister called him Just Jon, he was fun and kind and he loved the same things Loras did, from the moment he'd met him he had felt him a friend and ever since coming to Casterly Rock he felt that more keenly.

Loras knew he was different, he felt different, when girls would smile at him he'd be polite and friendly. But when a boy would do the same, it felt different, more intense somehow, but with Jon it felt different again. With Jon it was like being with Garlan except without the feeling of inferiority, even though just like Garlan, he was much better than Loras at things. With Jon it always felt like he wanted Loras to improve, to get better, where at times with Garlan it felt like he was disappointed.

Jon was like a brother to him in a lot of ways, he was what at times he'd hoped Garlan would be, an older brother who didn't judge or belittle him when he got stuff wrong. He loved Garlan and his brother didn't mean anything by it, but still at times it hurt. With Jon though it never felt that way, when they ribbed each other or japed at the other's expense, it felt different.

"Loras can I come in." he heard Jon's voice at the door and jumped from his bed.

"Yes, of course, please." Loras said.

"Jon I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it I swear, I don't know why I said it." Loras babbled as soon as Jon entered.

"It's fine Loras, I know that, look we're heading out for a ride, why don't you get ready and come join us."

"You, I can come with you."

"Of course, you're my friend Loras, friends say stupid stuff to one another all the time, it's done, forgiven and forgotten."

Loras grabbed Jon in a tight hug, he was glad to feel his friend hug him back.

"Now come on, Joy's probably driving Alyrs and Jors crazy, apparently she's not been allowed near Apples while I was sulking." Jon said with a laugh.

Loras laughed back and went to grab his things, he and Jon walked down to the lift together, laughing and joking all the way and Loras felt relieved, his friend had forgiven him, he would do everything he could to ensure that he earned that forgiveness.

_ **That evening.** _

The day's riding had been fun, Jon and Joy had raced off as usual with Ghost chasing after them, he and the boys had slowly trotted, none of them willing to engage in a race with the best two horse riders in the rock. Joy was incredible to watch on a horse, just like Jon on Winter, seeing her on Apples was like seeing someone born to ride a horse.

They had raced, mock sparred with the boys, had some food by the stream they usually went to, at one point, Joy had tried to climb onto Ghost's back much to the wolf's annoyance. Finally they had come back to the rock, the evening meal that night was the best he'd had in a few days, the food itself nothing special, but the company so much more so. They had laughed and japed and he could see even the older Lannister's seemed happy to have Jon back amongst them.

"Are you excited about the tourney?" he said to Jon as they walked towards his room.

"Aye, you?"

"Definitely, I'll bet my sister will be glad to see you also."

"I hope so, I missed the last tourney, was she very cross?"

"No, Marge's not like that, she was disappointed, but it couldn't be helped, besides your letter cheered her up."

"Well, I shall do my best to stay healthy this time." Jon laughed,

"Good, I want the chance to face you in the duels."

"Really, that eager to lose are you." Jon bumped his shoulder forcing him to laugh also.

"Who knows, maybe I'll surprise you this time." Loras looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Aye, you may do." Jon nodded "After the tourney I'll be heading north for a while, I'll probably be gone for six moons or so."

Loras felt he heart drop, the two days without his friend had been the longest he'd known, six whole moons without him would be unbearable.

"Can I come?" he asked his voice quiet.

"You want to?" Jon asked looking him in the eye.

"Aye, what are friends for." Loras smiled.

"I'd love for you to come, if your sure it's what you want?"

"Aye, we'll have fun, traveling besides I've never seen the north."

Loras felt excited for the journey as he lay in his bed that night, first the tourney and then a trip to see Jon's home, it would be an adventure and he was glad he'd asked to go, the look on Jon's face had made it worthwhile. After the look he'd put there calling his friend that word, he had resolved never to even think it, let alone say it again, seeing the look on Jon's face when he asked to join him, was priceless.

**Jon.**

Jon didn't realize just how much he needed to spend the day with everyone just enjoying himself until he did it, riding with Joy, playing with the boys, speaking to Loras, all of it made him feel so much better. He stoked the fire and put more wood on it, the egg covered in the flames, when he was certain the fire would hold he walked down to Jaime's rooms. He had read Joy her bedtime story and kissed her goodnight and the smile she gave him when he left the room made him feel much better.

Nodding to Alyrs who seemed glad to see him walking around and was now heading off to his own quarters, Jon walked down the corridor and when he arrived at Jaime's he knocked before entering. Jaime was sitting at his desk waiting apparently and Jon took a seat and got ready to begin.

All day he'd gone over what they'd discuss when he came back and it kept coming back to one thing, what had happened that day in the Red Keep. He took a breath and got ready to ask the one question he'd never asked Jaime once, why had he killed the king. He could see from the look in Jaime's eye that he knew what he was about to be asked, the worry and regret clear in his expression.

"You want to know don't you." Jaime said resignedly.

"Aye, I'm sorry my lord, I know it's hard, but I need to know."

"Very well, but Jon there's some of it I won't say, I'm sorry but some of it your too young for, I'm not hiding anything and if you want to know then one day when your older I'll speak of it, but for now I can't all right?"

"That's fine my lord, tell me what you can though." he smiled as reassuringly as he could but it had no effect he could see.

"Your grandfather was exactly as you've heard Jon, he was cruel and violent and as the days went on it was clear he was losing his mind, the mad king was the moniker he was given and it was an apt one.

After Duskendale it got worse, he grew paranoid, thinking everywhere there were people out to get him, to overthrow him, or just plain plotting against him.

He blamed my father mostly, never really forgave him for it. So from then on the relationship between them was strained, My father had wanted Cersei to marry Rhaegar you see and your grandfather threw it in his face, I won't marry a prince to a servants daughter your grandfather said and my father I believe never forgave him for that.

When I was named Kingsguard it was the second proudest day of my life Jon, it was only later did I realize it was not an honor but a slight to my father, the final one he'd accept as he resigned and went back to the Rock."

Jaime stopped for a moment and took a large swallow from his mug which he refilled with water before looking at Jon and nodding his head and continuing.

"When the rebellion started, your father was nowhere to be found, we know now why that was, but Aerys, Jon, Aerys saw betrayal everywhere, he ordered Ser Gerold to find him and bring him to him and refused to allow Elia and the children to leave, believing he needed them as hostages.

Your father soon arrived and I begged to be allowed join him in battle, I pleaded with him Jon, but he refused, Aerys had never seen me as a Kingsguard you see, to him I was a hostage too, used to ensure my father's complicity.

The last words you father ever spoke to me was to tell me to keep his family safe, to protect them until he returned, that things would change when he did so, and I failed him Jon, I failed them."

Jon jumped from his chair as Jaime began to sob, he rushed behind the table and threw his arms around the man, when he had broken down it was Jaime who had comforted him and Jon did his best to do the same.

"You didn't fail them all my lord, I'm here, I know the truth thanks to you." Jon said and refused to let go of the crying man.

It took a few moments for the tears to stop, for Jaime to stop shaking, Jon never let go though and only when Jaime nodded to him did he move away.

"We don't need to discuss anymore my Lord, we've spoken enough." Jon said.

"No, Jon I need to tell you what happened, you need to know."

"If your sure my lord?"

"Aye I am."

Jon moved back to his seat and sat down and waited for Jaime to continue.

"When news hit the Red Keep of the Trident and your father's death, Aerys ordered the gates closed and preparations to be readied for the siege, he also ordered his new hand Rossart to make sure the surprise was ready.

When my father arrived at the gate Varys advised your grandfather to not allow him to enter, Pycelle that toad advised he should trust my father, which he did much to his regret. My father's men sacked the city and when your grandfather realized what had happened, he ordered me to bring him his head, he ordered Rossart to light the wildifire and shouted that he would Burn Them All."

"Wildfire my Lord? Jon asked.

"Aye, he had planted it all thorough the city, one spark would be enough to set it off, he'd kill all his enemies and like a true dragon rise from the flames, or so he believed."

"But the people, surely he realized that he'd kill all the people my lord."

"Jon he was beyond mad at that point, he didn't care, I can still hear him saying it, Burn Them All, Burn them all, I couldn't let it happen, I…I had no choice, you must believe me Jon, please, you must believe me."

"Jaime, it's fine, you did what was right, what was just, don't ever think otherwise, I don't." Jon said and Jaime looked at him shaking his head.

"I broke my oath Jon, my oath to your family, I was supposed to protect the king, instead I stabbed him in the back."

"Look at me." Jon said and Jaime looked up at him "You did what was right, what honor demanded and even if it didn't, you saved countless lives, you're a hero Jaime, a hero, don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"But.."

"No, anything after the word but is bullshit, am I your king?"

"You are, of course you are."

"Then as your king I pardon you, I forgive you and if I say you're a hero, then dammit Jaime you're a hero."

"I broke my oath," Jaime said angrily.

"To a mad man, you broke an oath to a mad man, but you upheld an even greater oath, you protected the innocent, how many did you save that day, how many men, women and children lived, how many grew to have children of their own?"

"I killed you grandfather." Jaime said softly.

"Who killed my other grandfather and uncle, you killed a kinslayer Jaime, a mad man who would have laughed as thousands burned to death, no man has ever deserved to die more than he."

"I didn't save them, don't you get it, I didn't save them." Jaime cried loudly.

"Did you know what your father had planned?"

"No, of course not." Jaime's anger clear in his voice.

"Then you thought you had saved them, Jaime, look at me." Jaime looked up at him "It wasn't your fault, you hear me, it wasn't your fault."

Jon watched as the tears fell from Jaime's face, it took a few moments but finally he nodded at him and Jon nodded back. Jaime got up from his seat and walked into the other room, he was gone for some time. Jon sat there on the chair thinking over what he'd been told, it had never sat right with him that the man he knew as Jaime Lannister, was the same man people called oath breaker and Kingslayer.

The Jaime he knew was honorable, he realized that very early on, so him breaking an oath didn't make sense, he had heard his fath..uncle once say that Jaime had killed the king on the orders of his father, but that made no sense to Jon, not now he knew him. Jaime held no love for his father, the things he'd done disgusted him, he'd seen that clearly at Castermere, so his uncle was wrong. But why hadn't Jaime told anyone, why had he allowed his name to be sullied when his actions should have brought him acknowledgement, when people should have realized just exactly what he'd done and why.

"Do you wish to talk more, or should we leave it for the morrow?" Jon asked when Jaime walked back in the room.

"No, lets finish as much as we can tonight, we'll be busy tomorrow with the preparations for the journey, your still going right?"

"Aye, I want to see it, I need to see it." Jon said determinedly.

"Good, then what?"

"I don't know, I think I want to travel north, I need to speak with my uncles."

"Your uncles?"

"Aye, all three of them, Benjen and Aemon at Castle Black and I needs must speak with Uncle Ned, I have to know, I need to know, I.."

"I understand, but why Castle Black?"

"It's about the egg and other things, I've been hearing things, seeing things, I don't understand it, there are voices and dreams and this." Jon said holding his hand up.

"When, How did that happen." Jaime said worriedly looking at the cut on his palm.

"I did it." Jon said looking down at his lap.

"You, why?" Jaime confusedly asked.

"I.I don't know how to explain it, ever since I held the egg, there's been a voice in my head calling me, telling me to wake it up, I don't know why but when i heard the voice I felt the need to cut myself, to allow the blood drip on the egg. Now though the voice has stopped as if I've done what I'm supposed to. Now just keeping it in the fire always keeping it warm just seems right, I don't know, it just feels right."

"Fire and Blood." Jaime whispered.

"What?"

"Fire and Blood, your house's words, this must be something to do with that."

"That's why I need to speak with Aemon, he's the only family I've got that would know, that and my mother's letter told me to talk to him, that I need to talk with him."

"All right, well what if we take the ship north after the tourney, we could sail to Eastwatch and go to Castle Black from there,

"Aye, we could do that, I need to speak to Benjen too, we could travel to Winterfell afterwards."

"Jon, are you sure that's what you want? Are you really ready for that?" Jaime asked concernedly.

"I need to my lord, there are things only my uncle would know, also the letter, my mother, the things she said if true my lord, I need to know."

"Not Jaime eh." Jaime japed.

"Ehmm Sorry my lord." Jon said shaking his head.

"Earlier you called me Jaime, I think for the first time."

"I, you were upset my lord, I thought it appropriate."

"No Jon, it was fine, I prefer it, this my lord stuff is too formal anyway."

"It's proper my lord, should anyone see different it would raise questions."

Jon watched as Jaime nodded in agreement, at some point the dynamic between them would shift, it had probably already started too, but until Jon was crowned, Jaime was a lord and he was just a squire.

"Very well for now we'll keep it as it is, but you're my King Jon, at some point we're going to have to address what that means."

"I know my lord, we can discuss it more as we go on."

"As you wish your grace." Jaime said with a smirk.

"Careful, I can order you about now you know." Jon said and they both laughed.

"Aye, you can, anyway, is there anything else or is that it?" Jaime asked.

"We need to tell them my lord, soon."

"I know Jon, I've wanted to tell them for a long time." Jaime sighed.

"Why didn't you?"

"I needed to tell you first, before anyone else, it had to be you knowing first."

Jon smiled at that, he was glad that no one else knew just yet, what they'd feel about the news when they heard it worried him a little, would it change how they thought of him, how they acted around him, would he go from being Jon to being Jaehaerys in their minds, he hoped not. He hoped they'd see him the same as they did now, that they accepted him just as they had when he'd arrived, but he worried all the same.

"It'll be fine Jon, they'll take it well."

"What if they don't?"

"Then we'll figure things out." Jaime said and Jon nodded in agreement.

"We should wait to tell them until we come back from the north." Jon said determinedly.

"Aye, I think that's for the best, so we're agreed, we'll go north after the tourney?"

"Aye." Jon replied.

"What about Loras?" Jaime asked.

"We're good my lord, we've spoken, all is well, he wishes to come north with us."

"Fine if that's what you want, it's getting late and we have an early move to make on the morrow, lets get some rest."

"Aye, I think your right my lord." Jon said as he got up from his seat.

He walked to the door only for Jaime to call him back.

"My lord?"

He watched on stunned as Jaime took out his sword and knelt on the ground.

"I Jaime Lannister, do hereby pledge my sword and counsel to the true king Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, I shall shield his back, smite down his enemies, do his bidding and follow no orders but his. This I swear from this day to my last."

Jon felt his heart soar, his lord, his friend, his mentor had sworn to him, to a boy raised as a bastard, the greatest knight in Westeros had sworn his blade to him.

"I vow that you shall always have a place at my hearth and meat and mead at my table. I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor, I swear it by the old gods and the new, Arise, my lord, your king welcomes your service and will always value your counsel."

Jaime stood back up and Jon grabbed him in a hug.

**Jaime.**

They broke their fast early the next morn, Joy barely awake as they ate, she actually fell asleep in Jon's arms at the table and Alessia needed to grab her to take her down to the waiting carriage. He had sent a raven to their property in Kings Landing to ready it for their arrival, also with a note for Vylarr to ensure the surprise was ready for Jon and Loras once they arrived.

That morning during their spar he had felt lighter than he had in a number of days, Jon too was back more to himself, the two had japed more and he was happy to see that while the news had changed some things between them, most still stayed the same. He watched on as their horses were loaded onto the ship, Winter and Honor would be coming with them and Loras had asked to bring Bluebell too, so Jaime had agreed. For the rest of their retinue north he'd purchase horses in White Harbor, Jon having convinced him to make a longer stop off there than he'd planned.

"My Lord we're ready to cast off as soon as you are." Darpas said.

"Very well Captain, give the order.

Everyone else had quickly made their way down to their cabins all but Jon who stood at the ship's bow holding an excited Joy who was waving at the people on the docks, Ghost lay in front of them and Jaime couldn't help but smirk at the uncomfortable look on the wolf's face, Jon had needed to coax the wolf on board earlier. He walked towards them and could hear his nieces voices repeating what Jon said as he drew closer.

"Say bye bye Joy.

"Bye bye,

"And to the birdies."

"Bye bye Birdies."

He saw Alessia and called her over, tasking her to take Joy down to her father.

"No want to stay, Jon."

"I know princess, go with Alessia for now, I'll come down in a little while, I promise.

"Promise?"

"Aye, princess." Jon said and Jaime smiled a his niece saw him.

"Bye bye nuncle."

"Bye bye princess." he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Once Alessia and Joy were gone he stood beside Jon watching as Lannisport faded from view, things would change once they came back from this journey, the rules of the game would be different.

"You ready for this Jon."

"Aye, I was born ready." Jon smirked.

"That you were my king, that you were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out much differently than I thought it would, I've never written so much dialogue.
> 
> Up next the Lannister's and others arrive in Kings Landing.


	23. Let The Great Game Begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Jaime and the Lannisters arrive in Kings Landing for the Tourney, Loras meets his family and brings a friend.

**Kings Landing. 293 AC.**

**Genna.**

Traveling by ship was long and arduous and incredibly boring even on this monstrosity that her nephews had somehow managed to have built. Kevan was absolutely delighted with both the design and how quickly they were now able to construct one of these large pinnacle ships, as he called them.

The first one the Lions Roar had taken almost a full year to build, almost two thousand men had labored over it and that was without the countless number of craftsmen who made the rigging, sails and other parts of the ship. This ship the Lady Joanna was built in a little less than six moons, each time they'd built one they'd refined the process and were now building numerous ships at the same time, the small folk in Lannisport had never had it so good and Kevan was practically revered by them.

She knew the cost was incredible, but in less than a year of working the Lions Roar had almost paid for itself, the sheer amount of cargo it could carry, the speed at sea while it made journeys, even in Bravos it was practically legendary already. Genna loved walking the deck, the steadiness of it surprising her every time, not once since they'd left Lannisport had she felt the sickness of the sea, which she was most grateful for.

"Auntie, look at the birdies." Joy said running up from behind her.

"They're pretty aren't they Joy?"

"Pretty birdies, auntie." the little girl said smiling as a gull ducked below the water.

"Ouch fishie." Joy said as the bird came back up with a fish in it's mouth.

"Come Joy, lets go it's lesson time."

"No auntie, birdies." Joy crossed her arms and stamped her foot, Genna couldn't help but laugh, she wasn't Jon, that wouldn't work on her.

"Joy." she said rising her voice.

The little girl huffed and turned and they headed back down to the large dining area she'd commandeered for their lessons. She had only given them brief history lessons on Kings Landing and the Red Keep itself, and had allowed Jon to fit in stories of knights,kings, and battles to keep her boys interested.

Now though they were almost in sight of Blackwater Bay so she knew she needed to begin telling the children how to behave, Loras and Jon would be no problem and Joy would either be with Jon or Gerion most of the time. But Lancel was at times even too arrogant to be a Lannister, while her boys and Kevan's youngest had never been in the presence of the royal family.

"Jon." she heard Joy shout as she ran to jump into Jon's arms, the sight never failing to make her laugh.

"Hello Joy, where were you?"

"On ship Jon, seeing the birdies."

"Did you see fishies Joy?"

"Birdie made fishie ouch Jon." Joy said and Jon grabbed her and began tickling her.

"No Jon Stop." she giggled.

Genna nodded at him and he lifted Joy up and sat her on his lap while she grabbed a chair and sat down, her boys immediately looking to her as did Martyn and Willem, Lancel though sat there with a bored expression on his face.

"Right, we're about to arrive at Kings Landing and there are things you need to know."

"What things mother?" Tion asked and Walder giggled until she shot him a look.

"There are ways you need to behave while we're there, especially with the royal family, now listen carefully." she looked around the room and noticed Lancel trying his best to look disinterested "You too Lancel." she said leaving no room in her voice for argument.

"Now what do we say when talking with he king and queen."

"We..we call them your grace, auntie?" Martyn said shakily.

"Very good Martyn." she smiled at the boy "And the lords and ladies?"

"My lord or my lady, auntie." Willem said not wanting to be outshone by his brother.

"Very good Willem., now what do we do when we meet the king and queen or the prince?"

"We bow mother, but Joy needs to curtsy." Tion said smugly.

"That's right, Walder show me how you bow."

Her son got up and made a passable bow, she would work on it later with him and Tion.

"Joy, want to show me a curtsy?"

Joy looked at Jon in confusion before looking to her and back to Jon.

"Joy say your grace, remember." Jon said lifting the girl to the ground.

"Your grace." Joy said and Genna was stunned to see the girl give a far better curtsy than some older girls did.

"Well done Joy, that was really good," she smiled and Joy laughed before Jon picked her up again, she wondered how he'd thought her that, but decided not to ask for now. The rest of the lesson went well, she felt at least the children would be fine if they had someone with them, which they would undoubtedly have in this place.

_Later that day._

They had seen land and were moving in to dock, Genna stood with the children who were waving at those standing by the dockside, she was surprised to see Jon Arryn there, having not expected a welcome party. As the ship glided into it's docking position she reveled in the amazed looks not just from the small folk, but from what was clearly sailors and captains of the other ships around them.

The Lady Joanna easily dwarfed the largest ship on the docks and she knew Gerion and Kevan had laughed loudly when they easily overtook the Fury while sailing across the bay. She had looked down on a clearly agitated Stannis as they passed, no doubt his teeth would be ground just a little more today. It didn't take long for the ship to dock and they made their way down to be greeted.

"Lord Jaime I welcome you to Kings Landing."

"I thank you Lord Hand." Jaime said.

"Lord Gerion, Lord Kevan." Jon Arryn said greeting her brothers before moving to her.

"Lady Genna, Kings Landing has missed you my lady." Jon Arryn said trying to smile at her.

"I've not missed it Lord Arryn." she said, even though she had.

"We've arranged for you to stay in the royal apartments, though we had not thought there would be so large a contingent of you."

"It's fine Lord Hand, we'd prefer to stay in the family residence, it's much better for the children." Jaime said.

"My Lord, aahh, If you're sure my lord." Jon Arryn said.

"I think it's for the best Lord Hand." Jaime said and moved to get their things loaded on the carriages and carts that had arrived from their manse.

"Lord Kevan I congratulate you on your appointment as Lord of Lannisport and admiral of the western fleet, such a worthy appointment and with a ship like that you must be proud my lord." Jon Arryn said to her brother as he stared at the Lady Joanna.

"Aye, the Lady Joanna's a fine ship, she and the other pinnacle ships are most worthy." Kevan said.

"Others My lord?" Jon Arryn asked worriedly.

"Aye, the Lady Joanna is one of five such ships." Kevan said proudly.

She watched as Jon Arryn's face fell then straightened once more, good let him fear the wrath of lions, if there was one thing her late departed brother had right it was that sometimes a little fear was a good thing, unfortunately Tywin didn't understand that it needed to be used in moderation, something she was glad that Jaime did.

After saying their farewells to a clearly perturbed Lord Arryn they finally made their way to their residence, she was looking forward to this tourney, to the balls and the feasts, it had been far too long. It was a pity she had to bring Emmon with her though, she sighed as she looked at the sleeping form of her husband in the carriage beside her.

**Margaery.**

Their arrival at Kings Landing was uneventful, they were met by the Hand but not the king or prince much to her grandmother's annoyance. Lord Arryn said flattering words to her father which he lapped up, even though it was technically an insult to not be met by at least one member of the royal family. Something she knew her grandmother would rage about later on, for Margaery though she cared not about meeting the prince and was instead looking forward to seeing Jon again.

It had been two years since they had met and she found she missed her friend, he was not like the other lords and heirs or spares she'd been forced to deal with since the wedding. Jon didn't brag of his achievements or tell you how good he was or what someone had said about him, he was Just Jon and she missed that a lot. Since the wedding they'd had numerous balls, and feasts, her name days had come and gone and each time there had been a gift from Jon awaiting her.

The wolf brooch she wore every day, the rose covered hand mirror she kept among her things and the beautiful illustrated book she kept by her bedside, the pictures of Castles and mythical beasts were beautifully drawn almost coming alive as you looked at them. The letters she'd exchanged through Loras had been neatly tied in a bow and kept at the base of her jewellery box, every so often she'd pick one to read and smile as she read of Jon's yentures with Joy.

When Loras arrived alone for the tourney she'd been upset and a little annoyed, had Jon not wanted to visit her she worried, but when Loras told her he was ill and handed her the letter he'd written she felt happy and relieved that he would soon recover. That letter was the one she liked reading the most, it always made her feel better when she was sad, to know that out there somewhere her friend was thinking of her.

"_Is Jon not with you." Margaery asked after hugging her brother._

"_No Marge, he took ill and wasn't able to travel." _

"Is he all right, will he get better?." she asked worriedly.

"Aye, he will be, just needs to rest for a bit."

"_Oh." she said sadly realizing that she wouldn't see him for who knows how long. _

"_He did write you though." Loras said handing her Jon's letter._

_Later that day she snuck off to a quiet area of the gardens and opened the letter._

_Just Margaery,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't come to see you this time,_

_I swear I'll come visit you and your home one day soon._

_It seems the gods must hate me for they've decided to make me ill,_

_Just when I'd been looking forward to the visit more than anything._

_I wish I could be there, to tell you of Joy and Ghost, of Loras and the adventures we have,_

_Yentures Jon as Joy would correct me were she there._

_I wish I could see you smile, make you laugh, sneak off away from everyone so we could dance._

_I shall count the days until I see my friend again, each one duller without you,_

_Until then I'll write and smile and each day shall think of you, _

_We'll see each other sooner rather than later I hope,_

_Your friend,_

_Just Jon._

Margaery smiled as she thought of the letter and the fact that Loras had confirmed in his raven that Jon would be joining him this time. She had barely noticed her grandmothers voice calling her and she looked up sheepishly to find they'd arrived at their rooms in the Maidenvault. Her grandmother had hoped to be settled in Maegor's holdfast itself, but for some reason they'd not been and she knew this would add to her chagrin.

"Margaery, are you listening child." Olenna said a little louder.

"I'm sorry grandmother, what did you say?"

"Never mind that my dear are you well?"

"I'm fine grandmother, a little tired from the journey."

"Well you should take a nap my dear, we can't have you tired when you meet the prince later on."

"Of course grandmother."

"I had hoped we'd be closer to the royal apartments, but for gods knows whatever reason we've been housed all the way over here, you'd think the damn royals would know better than to treat the family bankrolling them such a way." Olenna said her voice rising as she spoke.

"Mother." Mace said shaking his head.

"Oh do shut up Mace, you know I'm right, how is Margaery supposed to spend time with the prince from over here, no this will not do."

Margaery tuned out the inevitable argument to come, her father would no doubt receive a tongue lashing and her grandmother would bring it up again and again to both the king and Hand until she got her way. She herself had no wish to be any closer to the prince, each time she'd met the boy she'd been less and less impressed with him, the things she'd heard about him didn't fill her with any desire to know him better.

One night unable to sleep she'd walked to her grandmothers room to overhear her grandmother speaking to Willas, she'd not been able to resist so had leaned against the door and listened.

"_Apparently the boy likes to berate the servants and worse." Willas said._

"_Worse?" she heard her grandmother ask._

"_Aye, I've heard tell that he has moved from berating and having them dismissed from service, to arranging for beatings to occur in front of him._

"_Are you sure of this?" her grandmother said worriedly._

_"I am grandmother, it's been told by a number of our spies."_

"_This is not good, the boy's the key to the throne, should he continue like this..._" the sound of footsteps forcing her to miss what else was said.

"_Can I help you my lady." Arryk's voice said as he walked towards Margaery._

"_No Ser, I had come to speak to my grandmother but she's busy, I shall talk to her on the morrow."_

"_As you say my lady." the guard said and bowed._

After that she had tried to find out more about the prince, when she'd brought it up with her grandmother or brother though they'd changed the subject quickly, increasing rather than alleviating her concerns. She walked into her room and immediately went to the small jewellery box and took out the pile of letters, picking one out she began to read it, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep, the smile on her face unseen.

**Tyrion.**

The Lannister manse was impressive, as large as Kevan's residence in Lannisport and surrounded by a large wall and garden, it had stables and a separate area for guards, as well as the large main house itself. Inside it was as would be expected of a Lannister property, extravagantly decorated, with large paintings of lions and lords of the rock and various ancestors, he shuddered as he looked at the imposing portrait of his father before moving to his rooms.

Jaime had all the family along with Jon and Loras kept in the same wing of the house, the other side was kept for the rest of their accompaniment. Tyrion watched as his belongings were carried into the room, the large chest full of books his pride and joy. Once it was done he looked around glad to see the bed was comfortable and the desk neatly arranged, Harral their steward had done a great job in preparing the place.

He left his room and walked down to his brother passing the various servants that were rushing around making sure his family were settled. When he reached the room he was surprised to see Jaime alone, his brother had kept Jon very close on this trip and he expected to see the boy inside. Thankfully that meant Ghost was nowhere around, the wolf having constantly done his best to scare Tyrion to death on their journey here.

"Ah brother, come sit, we'll be heading over to meet the king and our sweet sister very soon." Jaime said and Tyrion sighed.

"Oh what joy." he japed and Jaime laughed.

"Come now Tyrion, I'm sure your looking forward to meeting the children if nothing else."

"Two of them perhaps." Tyrion said having no wish to meet his eldest nephew if it could be helped.

"I needed to talk with you anyway brother." Jaime said as Tyrion sat down.

"Of course, so what shall we discuss, the smell, or that we're no doubt going to be leaned upon for coin by the Hand?" Tyrion asked.

"Well we can't do anything about the smell, as for the Hand, the answer is no, we're not helping them Tyrion, I'll leave it to you to figure out what to say, but we're not giving them one more dragon."

"Very well, so anything else."

"Aye a few things, firstly I shan't be returning to the rock with you all, Jon and I will be heading north for a while." Jaime said catching him by surprise.

"Jaime you can't we've work to do." Tyrion said shaking his head.

"No brother you have, you're my heir, my castellan, I trust you to keep things in order while I'm gone, there's no one I trust more." Jaime said with a smile.

Tyrion felt the pride well up in his chest, no matter how many times Jaime made it clear he respected him or valued him, hearing it from his brother always managed to make him feel ten feet taller.

"Of course brother I won't let you down."

"I know that brother, now the other thing is it's time we began to play the game, there are things we need to know, players we must be aware of, I want you to begin to get the measure of them while we're here."

Tyrion smiled brightly at this, he'd wanted to delve into the politics of the realm more, up until now he'd only done so in the West, he'd begun a network of spies and informants over the years and knew exactly who thought what in every castle in the Westerlands, he had learned secrets about lords that even his father had not known.

To now get the chance to do so here, was something he greatly looked forward to, he'd need to begin carefully, to start at the bottom, but he felt in time he could grow as big a network here as he had in the Westerlands.

"I'll bring you a list of people we can trust, people to watch out for, but I want you to start your own, I'm sure you can compare them both."

"Where will you get your list from?" he asked.

"Oh I have sources too brother." Jaime smirked "Now come we have a king to bow to."

The two brothers walked from the room japing with each other as they did so, as they came to the end of the corridor they were joined by Jon, Loras and Joy, the two boys were holding her hands and swinging her in the air, the little girls laughter was infectious and both Tyrion and Jaime soon joined in. It was then Tyrion felt the by now usual tug on his britches, where the wolf had come from was beyond him, but as Tyrion tried unsuccessfully to get him to stop he was thankful to hear his cousin's voice.

"Ghost come." Joy said as she ran down the corridor, the wolf in hot pursuit.

They made their way to the courtyard to find the two small carriages already waiting, Genna and her boys in one and the other for Kevan's family, he looked to see his uncle Gerion trying to get Joy to join her aunt. but the girl seemed much more keen to ride along with Jon once she saw Winter was saddled.

"My lords." Jon said rushing over to his horse.

Tyrion joined his aunt in the first carriage while Jaime and Loras mounted up, the gates opened and they began their journey to the Red Keep itself. He resisted the urge to stick his head out the window and instead spoke to his aunt and cousins. Finally they reached the Red Keep and Tyrion eagerly got out of the carriage.

The castle itself looked even more imposing than it had in Tyrion's books, the red stone making it stand out as if it was on fire and the drum towers rising high, to Tyrion though it wasn't as impressive as Casterly Rock, but he was happy to see it all the same. They were met by some gold cloaks, household guards, and Captain Vylarr who Tyrion noticed was deep in conversation with Jaime.

"Shall we nephew." Genna said as Tion and Walder rushed over to join their cousins and Jon.

"If we must." Tyrion said with a smile.

"It seems we must indeed." Jaime said and Tyrion turned to see his brother standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

As they walked through the castle Tyrion was disappointed to see no sign whatsoever of the Targaryens who built it, all evidence they had existed had been removed or covered over and Tyrion, who had secretly hoped to see a dragon skull, felt the replacing stag banners and paintings didn't have the same impact.

When they reached the large double doors the guards outside allowed them to enter, the room itself was incredibly impressive, large and imposing and there at the front sat the king on the Iron Throne itself, the throne looking much more impressive than the man who sat on it Tyrion thought.

"Lord Jaime Lannister, the lord of Casterly Rock and the Warden of the West." the herald's voice boomed.

"Lord Kevan Lannister, the lord of Lannisport and first admiral of the western fleet.

"Lord Gerion Lannister, the lord of Castermere."

"Lord Tyrion Lannister, the heir to Casterly Rock."

"Lady Genna Lannister, the Lady of Casterly Rock."

Tyrion smiled at the last one, Jaime naming his aunt the lady of the rock would no doubt raise some eyebrows, but as his brother said, with neither of them married and since she took on the duties, she may as well have the title.

"Your Grace." Jaime said as he bowed before the king, the rest of their retinue doing the same.

"Your Grace." his brother then said looking directly at their sister, who's smile belied the monster that lay beneath it.

"Lord Jaime, welcome to the Red Keep." the king said and Tyrion thought his words slurred, was he already drunk?

"Indeed it's good to see you Lord Jaime." Cersei said and Tyrion gulped as he saw the way she looked at his brother.

Tyrion stood as the rest of the introductions were made, he noticed the smile the king gave his uncle Gerion and the grimace Cersei gave him, his uncle and aunt were welcomed both equally well by the king and queen, but when the king saw Jon and Loras was when things got interesting.

"Jon Snow, come forward your king wishes to see you, you can leave the flower behind." he japed and Tyrion saw Jon's face crease while Loras to his credit just nodded.

"Your grace." Jon said getting down on one knee.

"Up lad, let me look at you, you've grown my boy, a fine lad you've grown into, isn't that right Jon?"

"Aye, that he has your grace." Jon Arryn said while standing to the kings left.

"You'll be competing in the duels won't you my boy?" the king asked.

"With your grace's leave, I'd like to." Jon replied.

"My leave, I insist, you show them just like you did in Lannisport, I'm afraid your father hasn't come my boy, but never mind, you'll be cheered on by a king." Robert said his smile beaming.

"Then I shall surely prevail your grace." Jon replied and the king laughed loudly.

"That's the spirit, lad."

The back and forth continued for a few more moments, Robert basically ignoring everyone else while lost in conversation with Jon, speaking of battles and tourneys and how much like his father he looked. Tyrion could see that Jaime was watching the king intently, his hands opening and closing by his sides. Eventually Jon Arryn coughed and the king realized just how long he'd been speaking to Jon Snow and how that may look, so he brought their conversation to an end.

"You'll be coming to the feast won't ya lad." Robert asked.

"I'd be honored your grace."

"Ah piss on that lad, at least with you there I'll have someone to talk to." Robert said his voice growing a little quieter at the end.

"Well let's move this along, I've roses and fishes to meet." Robert said laughing loudly.

**Jon.**

The meeting with the king was harder than he had expected, the king still seeing him as Ned Stark's son and because of it singling him out, even insulting Loras to do so. He had spoken as well as he could but was glad they'd left the throne room, just standing there brought up feelings he wasn't ready to face just yet.

It was there in front of the throne that his brother and sister's bodies were presented to the imposter who sat where his father should now be sitting. There in that very room that man had looked down at the mutilated bodies of his family, a babe and a girl of three name days and loudly proclaimed that he saw no babes only dragonspawn. As he stood there looking at the man Jon had felt the rage rise inside him, had he carried a weapon, he'd have buried it in the fat kings laughing face.

It was only the sight of Ser Barristan which held his anger in check, all through the kings platitudes the older knight had stared at him, offered him a reassuring smile and Jon had managed to keep calm and bear through it all far better than he would have, had Barristan not been there. When they'd left the throne room, they made their way out of the castle and there they'd split up. Jaime bringing Jon and Loras with them for a surprise while the rest had made their way back to the manse, much to Joy's annoyance.

It was only after he promised her a present and after Gerion had took her on his horse that Joy had agreed to go without him, he waved at her and they were joined by Jors and Alyrs, while Ghost appeared before rushing off in front of them scaring people as he went.

"So my lord what's the surprise?" Loras asked as they walked.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Jaime said and Jon smirked.

"What are you laughing at, you want to know as much as I do." Loras grumbled.

"Aye, I do, but I know better, it's a surprise you idiot." Jon said and bumped Loras in the shoulder.

"Will you come visit my family with me afterwards Jon?" Loras asked.

"I don't know, don't you want to see them on your own?"

"Not really, besides if you come we may get to spar while we're there." Loras said.

"You can go with Loras, Jon, I've a few things I need to take care of so I won't need either of you the rest of the day, just make sure you're back for Joy's story, I'm not explaining to her where you are." Jaime said with a small laugh.

Walking through Kings Landing he couldn't help but see how badly designed the place was, be it the smell, the closeness of the houses together, it seemed like the whole place had just went up with no thought whatsoever. When they came to a turning which led to a really rundown part of town, Jon shuddered to see the children begging in the street, he cursed himself for not bringing coin with him and vowed to return at some point and make amends.

They crossed a place Jaime named as Fishmonger Square and continued on until finally entering the street of steel, seeing where they were got both boys excited. As they walked they could see large pieces of armor in the window, could hear the sounds of the hammer's hitting anvils. They walked to the top of the street and came to a building that was much larger than all the others, they entered and were immediately met by a young man who asked their business before rushing to the back.

"My lord, a pleasure to have you visit my shop." a large bald man wearing an apron said as he walked into the room.

"Tobho, I trust you've finished the items I've ordered." Jaime said.

"Aye, of course my lord, some of my best work, Gendry, bring Lord Jaime's order out." Tobho shouted to the back.

"I'll be needing some more armor also, my usual should suffice, plus a number of shields, I'm sure that won't be a problem." Jaime said and the man nodded enthusiastically.

After a few moments a boy of around Jon's age came out, though he was lot larger than Jon, the boy had dark hair and bright blue eyes and looked at them with an almost angry look, though it softened when Jon smiled.

"Ere, you is master Tobho." Gendry said handing the blacksmith two swords in scabbards.

"Good lad." Tobho said and the boy smiled at the older man.

"I made simple scabbards my lord, although should you wish I can make them more fancy like the swords themselves."

"No, that's fine." Jaime said taking the first sword out.

The sword was a smaller version of a longsword, perhaps made for someone not fully grown Jon thought and was proved correct when Jaime turned to Loras.

"It's time you were both armed, you're skilled enough for it, Loras this is for you" Jaime said handing Loras the sword.

Jon looked on as his friends eyes widened, Loras took the sword almost reverently and examined it carefully, he had to admit it was an incredible looking thing. The blade itself was far better made than most Jon had seen and certainly of a quality he'd not seen on any sword other than Jaime's, or the two Valyrian swords he'd seen, Dark Sister and Ice. The hilt was a smooth dark leather while the guard was curved in what to Jon looked like thorns, the pommel a golden stone shaped like a rose.

He smiled as he saw the emotion on Loras's face, before turning to see his own sword being handed to him. This sword was a smaller thinner blade, a copy both of his training sword and Dark Sister, as he held it he marveled at it's lightness, making even the training sword feel heavy in comparison. His sword's hilt was a smooth black leather, the pommel a white wolf's head with two red stones serving as the eyes, the guard was curved downward in the shape of a wolf's claw and Jon could see the care that had gone in the making of the sword.

"I thank you my lord, master Tobho." Jon said with a large smile.

"As do I." Loras added finally coming out of the daze he'd been in since he'd received the sword.

"You're welcome my lord." Tobho said and Jon didn't feel the urge to correct him.

"Now lads these are no training swords, you're to be careful with them, if you abuse the trust I'm showing then I'll have no problem taking them back." Jaime said and both he and Loras nodded understandingly.

They strapped their new swords to their sides he and Loras both happy to see how well they fit, as they left the shop Jon looked around to see where Ghost had gotten to only to hear a commotion from down the street, the wolf soon came running up followed by an angry looking man, who was waving a large stick about.

As he arrived at where Jon was standing he saw the reason for the man's anger hanging from Ghost's mouth, the roll of blood sausage had perhaps at one point been quite large, but as Ghost sat in front of him, Jon watched it disappear into the hungry wolf's mouth.

"My lord." Jon said to a clearly amused Jaime who threw him a couple of gold dragons.

"There he is, grab him, thief." the large man said as he reached them.

"I'm sorry about him, perhaps this would suffice." Jon said throwing the man a gold dragon, he could see the man wasn't satisfied, so threw the other one.

"Just keep the damn beast away from my store." the man said turning and walking away.

"Really." Jon said looking to the wolf who was licking his lips, the blood sausage gone now.

Ghost just cocked his head and looked him in the eye, Jon could swear the wolf was saying, what's the problem, I caught it so I ate it, pesky two foots and their silly rules.He turned to see both Loras and his guards were laughing loudly, Jaime too was smiling, so he turned back to Ghost and smirked.

"Come on you big furball, how about a nice chicken." Jon said as the wolf jumped up and wagged his tail.

They walked back through the streets, stopping off so Jon could buy Ghost the chicken he'd promised him, the wolf eagerly eating it down before running off to do god's knows what. After walking for what felt like an age, they arrived back at the castle, Ghost turning up just as they did. The guards weren't keen on letting them enter but Jon was surprised to see Ser Barristan walk over to them and speak on their behalf.

"My thanks Ser." Jon said with a smile.

"Don't mention it lad." Barristan said and looked at Jon intently.

Jon nodded and turned to Jaime who seemed to understand.

"Ser Barristan, come lets speak of tourney's past and former brothers." Jaime said.

"Aye, lets do that Lord Jaime, Loras, Jon, I bid you both a good day." Barristan said as he and Jaime walked away.

Jon could see how Loras was looking at the two men as they walked away, the look of wonder on his face, the two greatest knights in the seven kingdoms off to speak of past adventures, what either of them would give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

"Come Jon, I'm sure if I keep my grandmother waiting much longer, she'll skin me alive."

"I didn't know you grandmother was a Bolton, Loras." Jon japed.

"Oh Jon, poor Jon, you have no idea, my grandmother makes the Bolton's seem like mummers." Loras said his smirk curling up and Jon gulped.

"Come Ghost, you'll protect me right." Jon said and the wolf nodded.

**Ser Barristan.**

Standing in the throne room while Robert spoke to his king had been torture, he could see the boy was holding something in, did he know, had Jaime told him he wondered, as he looked to Jon he felt he did. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there when he met him at the tourney, a determination, a focus he hadn't had before, as he watched him look at the king he could see hatred in his eyes.

He had done his best with smiles and looking reassuringly at him to try calm him down and he was glad it seemed to work, the boy stayed polite and friendly and the king was overjoyed to speak to him. After what felt like an age they left and Barristan was happy his shift was ending, he made his way back to White Sword Tower and cleaned up before heading out for the day. Hoping to bump into Jaime so they could speak and if he had Jon with him then so much the better.

"Ser Richard." he said as he walked from the tower.

"Lord Commander, I was wondering if I could speak to you of the prince?"

"Of course Ser."

"His behavior is getting worse Ser Barristan, I don't know what we're to do."

"Aye, I know Richard, I'll see if it can be brought to the hand's attention, until then I'm afraid there's not much we can do." Barristan said and felt sorry for the other knight.

Ser Richard had surprised Barristan, while immensely loyal to the Baratheon's the man seemed to have more honor than he'd given him credit for, he hated guarding the crown prince or the queen and had become disillusioned guarding the king. The only time the man seemed happy was when he guarded the prince and princess, Barristan resolved to allow the man more time guarding the younger children, he deserved to keep his faith in the crown for a while longer.

"Richard, until then I'll change your duties, you'll be guarding prince Tommen and princess Myrcella more."

"Thank you Lord Commander." Richard said gratefully and Barristan nodded at him before leaving.

Barristan walked quietly through grounds coming to the gates and was pleased to see Jaime arriving with his king and the young Tyrell boy, he looked to see some commotion and was shocked to see the large white wolf his king was standing beside.

Jaime had told him about the wolf in his letters, but seeing it in person was something much different, the wolf was as large as a small horse and Barristan had no doubt it could be incredibly dangerous if it so wished. Making his way over to them he deduced they didn't wish to allow the wolf access.

"Is everything all right here?" he asked the leader of the household guard.

"Aye, Ser Barristan just telling Lord Jaime that his squire's wolf can't be allowed inside the castle."

"And why it that Captain Sadoe?"

"Ser Barristan it's a wild beast, it wouldn't be safe to allow him inside." the captain answered shaking his head.

"Looks pretty tame to me, Lord Jaime is there any danger to be had from the wolf?" Barristan asked smirking at Jaime.

"No Ser, the wolf's only a danger to those who wish to harm it or my squire." Jaime said nodding to him.

"So there you have it captain, let the wolf in, should anything go wrong, I and Lord Jaime will take responsibility."

"If your sure Ser." the captain said allowing the wolf access.

Jon smiled and thanked him and he and Jaime headed off under the pretense of speaking as former brothers. They walked quietly for a while before arriving at a small tavern, entering they were immediately seated at a quiet table at the back. Barristan had used this tavern before, it was owned by the Lannisters though he was sure not even the spider knew that, and he had taken to come here on his days off so as to not alert anyone of it's significance.

He knew that both the spider and the master of coin had spies everywhere and had noticed a few of them try to follow, though when they entered here they'd never be allowed anywhere near him, the tavern keeper and serving girls all knowing them far too well by now. After being brought some wine and a plate of bread and cheese he and Jaime began to speak.

"Your squire looks well my lord, is he competing in the duels?"

"Aye, he is Ser, I look forward to it."

"The king has changed the rules you know, it's only half duels now, followed by a melee, he's also raised the age to four and ten name days."

"Are you serious, he'll put young boys in a melee?" Jaime said shaking his head.

"Aye, the last eight go into a melee, up until then it's a duel, perhaps young Jon should sit this one out." Barristan said the worry clear in his voice.

"No, he would never do it, besides the king will want to see him in the damn thing."

"What do you think?" Barristan asked noticing the frown on Jaime's face.

"What, oh Jon will be fine Ser, it's more Loras I'm worried about, the boy's still a bit temperamental, but with Jon with him, they'll be fine." Jaime said smiling now.

"Good, he looks well Jaime, seems different somehow." Barristan said leadingly.

"Aye, he is Barristan, he's learned so much." Jaime nodded and Barristan smiled.

"I'd like to talk to him, if that would be all right?"

"Of course, I'll see to the arrangements, I'm sure he'd love to speak to Barristan the Bold." Jaime said and Barristan felt his heart race.

"So how are things here Barristan, it must be so dull without me?"

"Aye, though I find I'm reminded more and more of our times together, before his grace took the throne."

He watched as Jaime looked at him and he nodded, seeing the realization dawn in Jaime's eyes.

"Really and why is that Ser?"

"Oh princes my lord, just thinking on differences between princes and how some princes behave more like some kings." Barristan said and watched as Jaime shuddered.

"And the court Ser Barristan, how does the court fare?"

"You know the court Jaime, the more it changes the more it stays the same." Barristan said and tapped Jaime's knee under the table, feeling the man's hand reach out he handed him the folded piece of paper.

"Indeed Ser, I do not miss it, though I would hope that would change in time."

"As do I my lord."

The two men spoke then of tourneys and jousting, of swords and battles, they laughed as they remembered things they got up to with men who'd long since past and while at times they both felt a little bit sad. By the time they bid their farewells, each man was walking with more of a spring in their step.

**Cersei.**

She had been furious to find that her family would be staying in their private residence, had done her very best to ensure the guest rooms in the Holdfast would be put aside for her family rather than the grasping roses. Only to find to her annoyance that Jaime would be staying elsewhere, when she saw him in the throne room she felt her heart beat that little bit faster. When he looked at her she had felt the heat pool between her thighs and had needed to squeeze them together just to get some relief.

He looked even more handsome than he had the last time she saw him, his hair having grown longer and worn loose, his chiselled body coiled beneath clothes she wished to rip from him in front of everyone. When the introductions had been finished she had hoped he would stay around and she would get her chance to speak to him, to tell him how much she had missed him, how much she needed him.

But after the fat oaf had his little love in with Ned Stark's by blow, Jaime and the rest had quickly departed and Cersei was left to sit and fume while the rest of these inconsequential fools came and presented themselves to their betters. None of them showing the right amount of deference to her or her son and instead fawning over the oaf as if he actually mattered.

"Lord Edmure Tully, heir to Riverrun and representing the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands." she heard the herald say and she watched on in boredom.

"Lord Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard."

"Lord Tytos Blackwood. Lord Janos Bracken." on and on it went and she began to worry that the foolish fish had brought the entirety of the Riverlands with him.

"Lord Raymun Darry." she heard the snort from her husband beside her and decided to have some fun.

"Lord Darry, it's good to see such a noble and loyal lord." Cersei said stunning the man.

"Loyal, only because the damn dragons were beaten." Robert said loudly beside her.

"Your grace, your grace." Raymun said uncomfortably.

"You can go my lord." Cersei said with a smirk.

"By your leave your grace." Raymun said and quickly turned to leave.

"Aye, turn tail, it's what you're good at." Robert drunkenly said while the room quietened.

"Robert." Jon Arryn said reproaching the king who was not best pleased.

"No Jon enough, I'll not have dragon sympathizers in my presence, not on this day." Robert said loudly yet again.

"Then perhaps we should put off meeting with the Tyrell's until tomorrow my love." Cersei said sweetly.

"Aye, we shall, enough, that's it for the day." Robert said as he staggered from his chair.

"Robert you can't." Jon Arryn said rushing after him.

Cersei got up from the throne and walked to her quarters, not even waiting for the lords and ladies to be dismissed, she smiled as she did so, watching Arryn toddle after the fat oaf pleased her greatly. When she reached her rooms she immediately motioned for wine to be brought and sat down, when the servant brought the wine she dismissed her, wanting to enjoy her wine in peace.

She poured the wine into her glass and walked to the window, looking out she could almost see the Lannister manse in the distance, or at least imagined she could, she wondered what Jaime was doing right now. She drained the glass and sighed, it would be hours until the welcoming feast, until she saw him again, she needed to speak with him, to arrange a meeting, but how?, she smiled and turned calling her servant back in.

"Bernadette, make sure Myrcella and Tommen are unable to attend the feast tonight." she said as the girl rushed to do her bidding.

**Olenna.**

Olenna was furious, more angry than she'd ever been, even her granddaughter had been unusually quiet, having felt her wrathful tongue when she had tried to cheer her up. How dare they, who did they think they were, treating them this way, after everything they'd done for the crown, to be humiliated such was something she would not accept.

It was bad enough that they were not met by the royal family when they arrived or that they were placed here rather than the royal wing where they belonged, but this, this was the final straw. To have been told while waiting for their presentation that they would not be getting one was something she would not tolerate. Luckily for him Jon Arryn had sent Baelish to make his apologies, had he came himself then he would have felt the full brunt of Olenna's anger.

Instead she found much to her consternation that Baelish was a different sort, the smugness of the man while she had berated him had almost forced her to lose her composure more than she already had. But instead she reigned in her worst impulses and was content to shoot the man a withering look and forced him from her sight, something she was incredibly happy to see left and right accomplish and finally getting under the man's skin.

"Mother what are we to do?" Mace asked his face as flushed as she felt.

"Nothing yet, but this will not stand, I promise you that."

The rest of the day passed much as the morning had, around her people tried their best to stay out of her way, some succeeding more than others, finally after lunch she felt her mood improve, she turned to speak to her granddaughter only to be interrupted by one of the servants.

"My lady, your grandson and his friend have come to visit." the girl said her voice quiet and timid.

"Very well send them in." Olenna said looking to the door.

What she saw forced her to jump back in her seat and sent her guards reaching for their swords. The animal was huge, as large as a small horse, it's fur whiter than snow, she almost screamed as it moved to her granddaughter, was just about to order her guards to cut it down, when Loras and Jon Snow walked into the room.

"Ghost to me." Jon Snow said and the animal looked from him to Margaery.

"He's fine Just Jon, aren't you Ghost?" Margaery said as the animal laid it's head in her lap allowing her to rub it's head and scratch behind it's ears.

"MARGAERY, what is that thing." she shouted finally able to speak.

"Oh this is Jon's direwolf Ghost, grandmother." her granddaughter said and the wolf turned and looked at her directly in the eyes, it's piercing red eyes almost searching for something, before they turned back to her granddaughter.

"Ghost is no danger grandmother, isn't that right Jon." Loras said to the dark haired boy.

"Aye my lady, you have nothing to fear from him, but if it would put your worries at rest I'll remove him for you."

Olenna looked at the boy and then her grandson both seemed completely relaxed, she looked to the wolf who was behaving like a giant puppy under her granddaughter's hands, a part of her almost demanded it be removed. But she decided to leave it be for now, perhaps making friends with a direwolf would be a good thing she thought.

"No it's fine, although perhaps some warning in future young Snow." Olenna said pointedly.

"Of course my lady, I apologize." the boy said with a bow.

"Very well, take a seat the both of you, I won't have you standing around looking down on me, there's been far too much of that for one day."

She watched as the boys sat down, she was glad to see her grandson again and was intrigued that he'd brought Jon Snow with him. His letters back to her since he'd moved to Casterly Rock hadn't been the treasure trove of information she'd hoped, it was clear that Loras and Jon had become friendly and the ties they had between them had been strengthened. It was also clear her grandson had not only blossomed under Jaime Lannister's tutelage but had enjoyed his time there also, which if nothing else came from it would suffice for Olenna.

But she had hoped to find something more about Jon Snow, some reasoning behind how the boy seemed able to achieve so much, the mines were one thing. But the wind wheels which had started popping up in the Reach and the ships which were the envy of her goodson were another. In all the letters though the only thing she had to go on was that Jon was very intelligent and treated like family by the Lannisters.

That in itself was no longer a surprise, with the boons he'd brought to them, she too would be treating him like family if he was in the Reach. Apart from that, according to Loras the only significant things about Jon Snow was that everyone he met seemed to like him and that he was her grandson's best friend.

"So Loras, how have you been?" Olenna asked to get the ball rolling, perhaps in conversation something may be revealed.

"Very well grandmother, we're looking forward to the duels very much aren't we Jon?"

"Aye, we are my lady." Jon Snow said and Olenna noticed him looking to her granddaughter.

"How was your journey Jon" Margaery asked smiling at the boy.

"It was very good my lady, the new ship was so much more agreeable than the last one I traveled on." Jon said smiling back.

"You came on that monstrosity?" Olenna said raising her eyebrow.

"Aye we did my lady, the Lady Joanna's a fine ship." Jon said.

"Indeed, I've never been on anything like it before grandmother." Loras added.

"Is it true you designed it Jon?" Margaery asked a little quietly.

"I came up with the idea my lady, but Lord Tyrion and Lord Kevan were the one's who saw her built."

Olenna looked carefully at the boy, she had of course known that he supposedly came up with the idea for the ships, but the question was how, how does a boy of ten name days keep coming up with ideas that make the Lannisters more and more powerful. She wished so much for once to just be blunt, to just come right out and ask the boy, just how he had managed such a thing, but in the game of thrones bluntness was not something that helped.

So instead she'd bide her time, allow Jon Snow to come visit her precious rose, no doubt he and Loras would be happy with that, she'd watch and she'd learn and if she had any say on it then by the end of this tourney, she'd know everything there was to know about Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the tourney begins, Jon meets some interesting people and players play the game.
> 
> I've been asked about the ships and what they look like and to explain them a little better.
> 
> Basically, in Westeros they use, carracks, cogs and galleys, longships, which are single deck ships, some/most using oars as well as sails. Jon's design is a galleon, a multi decked, far larger ship which used more sails and a specific sail configuration to make it sail far faster than the other ships mentioned.
> 
> Basically though a Galleon is pretty much what you think of when you think pirate ship, or any large sailing ship from a movie. Wheras the best visual examples of Westeros ships would be Stannis/Davos at the battle of blackwater or the ships Dany was on when she returned to Westersos. Or the Iron Born ships which Euron used.
> 
> The fury Stannis ship was the flagship of the royal fleet, the largest and most powerful ship in Westeros.
> 
> https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/File:Fury.jpg
> 
> A galleon dwarfs it and kills it for speed.
> 
> https://www.military-history.org/articles/cross-section-inside-a-16th-century-galleon.htm#jp-carousel-11410
> 
> http://www.lostshipofthedesert.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/Spanish_Galleon_zoom.jpg
> 
> https://comps.canstockphoto.com/old-galleon-sailing-in-dark-sea-pictures_csp55012089.jpg.


	24. A Day In Kings Landing.

**Jon.**

Jon could feel it, feel it's presence, always there at the back of his mind, it called to him without using words, guided him in actions he wasn't completely aware he was taking. From the moment he'd touched the egg it had become a part of him, as he sat there watching it in the fire he could barely remember how he felt before Jaime gave it to him. It was just like Ghost in a lot of ways and Winter to a lesser extent, he was linked, connected somehow to these lives and while it scared him, it strengthened him also.

Leaving the egg at the rock had never been an option, while the voices were no longer as clear and he hadn't given it blood since those first few days, it still needed him, needed to be kept warm, needed to feel the fire. So he had kept the fire hot, kept it well stoked and allowed it to burn constantly, the egg welcomed it, he knew that, though how he knew he couldn't explain. When the thoughts came to leave it behind, he felt it deep in his core that this was wrong, he could almost hear the words in his head _'Wrong, Wrong, Wrong'_ he thought they said, so he wrapped it up and brought it with him.

The journey by ship had seen a change yet again, the fires no longer needed to be kept fully ablaze, the egg content to rest among the embers, so he lit the fire in the morning and he'd go back to it. Relight it when he felt it was right, when he slept at night though he kept the egg close, he curled his body around it and found he slept more soundly than he had without it. He would wake the next morning, place the egg back among the embers and once again light the fire to keep it warm.

When he had spoken with Jaime about it they had agreed that no one could know just yet, that they would take steps to ensure no one found out until they were ready, the first of these had been the easiest. Jon would clean his own room, grab his own bedclothes and the servants would be told to leave him be, for Jon this wasn't much of a problem, he already did most of that anyway much to the servants amusement.

"_Are you sure about this Jon?" Alyce asked._

"_Aye Alyce, will you let the others know?"_

"_It's most strange, but I'll do so."_

"_Lord Jaime wants me to be prepared for when there are no servants Alyce, to be able to do things myself."_

"_Which you mostly do anyway." Alyce said a note of annoyance in her voice._

"_Aye, I know, I'm still not used to be waited on Alyce, besides I'm sure they won't complain about having to look after another pampered lordling" _

"_You're far from that." Alyce giggled._

While keeping servants from his room was easy, it was impossible to keep others from it, Jaime had given him one of the only keys though, so when he was out that wasn't a problem. However when he was in the room, even locking it didn't keep people from it. Removing a section from the fire grate did allow them to place the egg in such a position that with the fire over it, no one would see. Something Jaime had ensured was done in his room here in the manse, so when he woke that morning, he began the same procedure over again, placing the egg in the hollow, he lit the fire, before getting dressed.

Today would be a busy day, he had told Joy he'd take her to buy her a present, having forgotten to bring her the one he'd promised yesterday. The little girl had been devastated by it, not at the absence of a present but at the fact he'd forgotten to bring her one.

"_Jon present." Joy said giggling when he entered the hall._

"_Joy give him time to sit first." Gerion said smirking._

"_No papa, present then sit." she said looking to Jon expectantly._

_He didn't know what to do, he'd completely forgotten he promised her a present, since meeting with Margaery and her grandmother he'd been walking around in a bit of a daze, even Loras ribbed him over it during their spar, which Jon lost badly. _

"_I'm sorry princess, I forgot." Jon said softly, truth being his best option he thought._

_The look on the girls face was something he hated, she went from confused to sad so quickly that Jon didn't even have time to make an excuse, he moved as fast as he could and knelt down beside her, trying anything to remove that look from her._

"_But I'll make it up to you princess, how about tomorrow we go for a ride?"_

"_No Jon, no Apples, no ride." the girl sadly said._

"_We can go on Winter, Joy, then we can go get your present." the little girl just looked at him "We can go see Margaery too, you'd like that wouldn't you Joy." Jon asked hopefully._

"_Margy not here Jon." Joy said shaking her head._

"_Not now, but we can see her tomorrow, all right princess?"_

"_Morow," Joy said "Promise?" she looked at him questioningly._

"_Aye princess, I promise." Jon said and was so delighted by the little girls smile, he grabbed her up and started swinging her round, not caring that Gerion sat smiling while shaking his head at him. So what if he was a pushover when it came to Joy, it was more than worth it to make the little girl happy._

He locked the room after leaving, Ghost walking beside him, the wolf had scratched at the door earlier that morn to be let out for some reason and Jon was happy he'd come back. Despite his tendency to cause trouble in the city, it would be far safer to have him with them when they met up with Margaery.

**Tyrion**

Tyrion looked over the list Jaime had given him, some of the names surprised him, others not so much, but those that couldn't be trusted far outweighed those who could. He had been surprised to find out his brother had bought a tavern and just like he had in Lannisport, had filled it with people they could trust. Even though imitation was the sincerest form of flattery, the fact his brother had taken one of his ideas and used it, reinforced his own opinion on it's merit.

As he entered the tavern, he could see that two of the men who sat in the back were Lannister guards, they and two others rotated here, allowed to eat and drink but never get drunk on duty They were there should the need arise to both protect the tavern and to ensure that spies quickly got the message they were not welcome here. The tavern keeper and the serving girls had an even more important job, they allowed Jaime's people to come and meet and ensured no one bothered them.

Tyrion and his guards were immediately brought to a table at the back, as he sat down he noticed the design of the table was unique, it allowed no one to see underneath, he smiled, a message drop. The table had the best view of the tavern itself, wasn't overlooked and should anyone approach they'd be easily dissuaded.

"How may we help you milord." a large buxom dark haired girl asked.

"Some wine and whatever your best luncheon fare is." Tyrion smiled as he ordered.

It didn't take long before the wine arrived and Tyrion was happy at the quality, perhaps something kept aside for the owners he pondered, before the meal arrived. Tyrion and his two guards ate their fill of a rather delicious meat pie with roasted potatoes all served with an onion gravy. He drank his wine slowly as he waited for the man to arrive.

When he saw him he thought nothing of him, the large man was nondescript and looked like any other commoner, but even though his clothes were shabby, there was something odd about how he walked. Something which said this was nothing more than a disguise, a front. He smirked as the buxom serving girl went to maneuver the man to another seat, he nodded slightly at her and watched as she casually allowed the man to move to his table.

"Please my friend take a seat." Tyrion said.

"Thank you my lord." the man said sitting.

"Some wine?" Tyrion asked as he stared at the man, the man was clearly Westerosi though Tyrion could tell he was trying to appear Essosi, he was tanned and had spent time in the sun. But while it may fool someone at first glance, or even for a while, Tyrion was certain it was a mummery.

"A decent vintage my lord." the man said and savored the wine.

"Indeed, it is my friend."

"You can call me Alayn, my lord."

"Is that your name?"

"It is for today." Alayn said and Tyrion couldn't help but laugh.

"Then you can call me Tyrion." he said as Alayn nodded.

"A friend told me that you're the best man to help in an endeavor I'm undertaking."

"Really, a friend of yours or a friend of mine? you'll find my lord that you will surely outdo me in the number of men you call friends."

"I think you'd be surprised Alayn." Tyrion japed and was glad to see the man smile.

"So this endeavor my lord?"

"Ah yes, my family and I are how shall I put this delicately, well we're rich."

"Really my lord, I'd have never guessed." Alayn laughed.

"The thing with being rich Alayn, is people often wish to take advantage of you, often plot against you, or try to use you in their own plots." Tyrion refilled Alayn's glass.

"This is known to me my lord." Alayn said bidding Tyrion to continue.

"Well, the best way to ensure that we stay aware of such plots, is by the gathering of information, something my friend tells me you are most adept at."

"I have some experience in this to be sure my lord, but information gathering can be expensive." Alayn said slowly sipping the wine.

"Indeed Alayn, we can handle the expense, but we would require an extensive service, from a number of sources, is that something you can manage."

Alayn looked carefully at the Tyrion before he nodded.

"Very good then let us drink to our new found endeavor." Tyrion said as he and Alayn raised their glasses.

Tyrion was happy, the first name on the list had proven to be much more competent than he'd dared hope for, the line beside the mans name had been simple three little words that Tyrion had memorized and kept in his head before meeting the man.

_Alayn Master of Whispers._

**Margaery**.

Margaery was surprised when her grandmother not only didn't argue with her, but actually encouraged her to spend time with Jon today. After meeting her and her grandmother yesterday Jon had shocked her by asking if she would like to join him when he explored the city the next day. He then quickly turned and asked her grandmother's permission when he realized what he'd said, which she couldn't help but laugh at.

When her grandmother had said yes, both she and Jon were stunned, but she quickly put it to one side and in her head already began to look forward to the next day. When Jon left she expected some sort of lecture and was prepared to defend him if need be. Instead her grandmother said it would be good for her to visit the city and as long as she was guarded and chaperoned, she could do so with Jon.

She had forgone the litter that was prepared, wanting to walk the city instead much to her septa and her cousin's annoyance, now as she sat in the little garden with her mother and grandmother, she waited for Jon to arrive. It didn't take long as she saw the white wolf before either her grandmother or mother did.

"Hello Ghost." she said happily as the wolf moved to her to be patted.

"What in the seven is that." she heard her mother shriek.

"Sorry my lady, he has a habit of running off." Jon said as he looked to the wolf and failing while trying to look annoyed at him

"Margy." she heard her name being shouted before a little girl ran and grabbed her in a hug.

"Hello Joy."

"Joy wishes to join us today lady Margaery, with your permission?"

"Of course, looking forward to a yenture Joy?"

"Yenture Margy." the little girls smile beamed back at her.

"Jon may I present my mother Lady Alerie, my grandmother you already know."

"Of course Lady Olenna a pleasure, Lady Alerie I'm honored to meet you." Jon said and kissed her mother's offered hand much to her delight.

"Yes yes, now who is this young lady." her grandmother said looking at Joy.

"Lady Olenna, Lady Alerie, allow me to present Lady Joy Hill, the heir to Castermere, say hello to the ladies Joy?"

"My ladies." Joy said and Margaery couldn't help but grin at the perfect little curtsy she gave them both.

"A pleasure to meet you too Lady Joy." her mother said clearly enamored with the little girl.

She looked to her grandmother who had a curious little smile on her face and would have wondered what that was about, but her mother's voice caught her attention.

"Is Loras not with you Jon?" Alerie said looking around for her son.

"I'm sorry my lady, he's with Lord Jaime today, I believe they're meeting with the Hand."

"Are they indeed, well at least one of my family can get a meeting with the damn man." her grandmother said pointedly "What this I hear about the king disrespecting my grandson young Snow." she quickly added.

"My lady?" Jon looked at her grandmother confusedly.

"In the throne room when you arrived, the king dismissed my grandson to speak to you am I correct?"

"You are my lady, although to be honest the king was quite drunk." Jon said a small smile on his face which she noticed.

"That's no excuse." her grandmother said her voice growing louder.

"Indeed it is not my lady, no excuse at all." Jon nodded to her grandmother and Margaery smirked to see her eyebrow rise.

"Well we should be off, mother, Grandmother." Margaery said walking over to kiss each of them on the cheek.

"My ladies." Jon said with a bow

"Ladies." Joy mimicked him before curtsying again.

She laughed as Jon quickly moved his head to the right and Ghost immediately jumped up from where he'd been sitting and ran to the door, her mother jumped in surprise having quickly forgotten about the quiet wolf.

"I'm sorry about bringing Joy with me Margaery, I messed up and forgot her present yesterday."

"That's quite all right Just Jon, having Joy with us will be fun " she said before her smile turned lopsided "Although whatever could have been on your mind to forget her present."

She laughed at the blush that appeared on Jon's face, even though her heart raced at the idea that he was thinking of her.

"No Ghost slowsy." Joy shouted as the wolf began to race off.

"Yes Ghost slowsy." Margaery said giggling and Joy nodded her head before looking to Jon.

"Ghost." he said raising his voice and the wolf slowed before tottering back to them.

"Good boy Ghost." Joy patted his head.

Yes today would be a fun day, Margaery thought as they left the keep.

**Jaime.**

Jaime had hoped not to have to come back to the Red Keep before the nights feast, it was supposed to take place the night before, but apparently the king took ill, though given how drunk he was at their presentation Jaime was sure he'd just fallen asleep. But the missive had arrived at their residence that morning, the Hand wished to see him, so here he was with Loras waiting to see Jon Arryn.

He was glad Jon was not with him today, he had smirked when his king had asked his permission to spend the day with Lady Margaery. He had almost wanted to tell him he couldn't just for the fun of it, but had decided against it after what had happened with Joy. So he allowed him and Joy spend the day with Margaery and Loras was to instead accompany him on his duties for the day, Loras was delighted at the honor and he was glad to see the two boys had made up and were back to being the best of friends.

"You need anything my lord?" Loras asked standing stiffly to attention.

"No, I'm good, not sorry your missing the day with Jon, Joy and your sister?"

"No my lord, much prefer to do this." the boy said a forced smile on his face showing he was only half telling the truth.

"Well, we shall have to get some spars in then won't we Loras."

"Aye, we should my lord." Loras said his smile beaming now.

They waited for a few more moments, the time seeming to move more quickly than he'd thought it would, he looked around the Hand's outer office, twenty years his father had spent here give or take and yet Jaime had visited it rarely. It had been a much larger more imposing place to the young Jaime, where now it was simply a room, nothing special, nothing noteworthy, even the falcon sigils seemed dull to him.

"My lord, Lord Arryn will see you now."

"Very well."

The steward led him into the room and Jaime was surprised to see a man sitting with Lord Arryn, the man was wearing a black silken doublet, interwoven with gold threads, a silver mockingbird pin on his lapel. So Jon Arryn had brought the master of coin to this meeting, what could it possibly be about he wondered laughingly.

"Lord Jaime may I present Lord Baelish the master of coin."

"Lord Hand, Lord Baelish." Jaime said and took his seat, Loras moving to stand at his right shoulder.

"Jon Snow not with you my lord, I had so wished to meet the bastard of Winterfell." Baelish said a smirk on his face.

"Jon has duties elsewhere today," Jaime said noticing Loras's stance stiffen beside him.

"My lord, I know you must wonder why I asked to see you." Jon Arryn said quickly, shutting down any further discussion on Jon.

"No my lord, I know exactly why you've asked to see me, although it really should be my brother you speak to on such matters, but best not dwell on the proprieties my lord, my answer remains the same." Jaime said.

"My lord, surely you can see the benefit in helping the crown out, why even for a family as rich as yours there is much we can do to help." Baelish said and Jaime was really starting to dislike the way the man's weasly voice sounded.

"Indeed there are my lord, but as I told Lord Arryn not more than two years ago, I needs must see to my lands before I moved resources to anywhere else."

"But surely my lord, given your new found good fortune, you can be prevailed upon to change your mind?" Lord Arryn asked.

"My lord, our good fortune is not without it's costs, while we will in the future see a benefit, the costs to get started, the castles for my uncles, the expensive rebuild of our fleet, all of these must be paid for and must be paid up front."

"Yet you were able to build your fleet and build five of those large, what was it your uncle called them pinnacle ships." Lord Arryn said pointedly.

"Indeed, each of which costs the equivalent of more then ten smaller ships my lord." Baelish added.

"Ah, so you see me building ships, building castles, starting extensive projects within my lands and you think this is a good time to come ask for coin, am I missing something my lords, is not the Tyrell's loans enough and if not then why would I agree to lend to someone who cannot pay their debts?"

"The crown always pays their debts my lord, just like yourself." Lord Arryn said annoyed.

"Really?" Jaime raised his eyebrow. "My lord why would you need my coin with the Tyrell's loaning you money, are you really spending coin that quickly, how much exactly is this tourney costing?"

"You yourself held a tourney Lord Jaime," Baelish said looking him in the eye.

"I did, one that fully funded itself, will this one do the same?" he looked at them both "I thought not, my lord, while I sympathize and perhaps in the future will be able to help, for now my answer remains the same."

"That's your final word then lord Jaime?" Jon Arryn said his face flushing red.

"It is."

"Then it seems we have no more to discuss, enjoy the tourney my lord." Jon Arryn said dismissively.

"I will, I thank you my lords." Jaime got up and he and Loras left the room.

Walking quickly through the keep, Jaime saw the woman move towards him with a note in her hand, he sighed knowing exactly who wrote it.

"Loras, remember exactly what you heard in that room, when you speak later to your grandmother, feel free to speak to her on it."

"My lord, I would never." Loras said affronted.

"I wish you to Loras, I know you'd not betray a confidence, but this, your grandmother should be aware, you understand?"

"I do my lord."

"Good Lad."

The woman arrived just as he finished speaking to Loras.

"My lord, from her grace."

"I thank you." Jaime said taking the note.

He and Loras walked from the Tower of the Hand, passing a glowing torch Jaime held the note to it and watched it burn, Loras looking at him in confusion.

"Sisters Loras can sometimes be most annoying." he said and both he and Loras laughed.

**Barristan.**

Barristan waited until he saw the imp and his entourage leave, he then entered the tavern and went to sit with Alayn. The serving girl brought him a mug of warm milk, his usual tipple when he was about to go on duty, when she sat it down he looked to his friend.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Interesting, though why they wish to play this game I know not."

"They have reasons, when I can I'll share them with you Alayn."

"Well the imp's clever ill give you that, thought he recognized me for a bit there."

"Aye, Jaime knows what he's doing putting him in charge."

"Are you sure about Jaime? I mean we know what he did."

"He had his reasons Alayn, trust me on this."

"Of course Barristan, I'm with you, you sure it's safe to talk about them here, they do own the place?"

"Aye, it's fine, we're in this together Alayn. I trust them as much as I do you."

He watched as Alayn nodded, then ordered another drink and some bread and cheese, he wasn't really hungry but he liked to spend time with his old friend, and he looked forward to being able to spend more time with him properly, without the secrets and lies.

"You competing in the joust Barristan?"

"Aye, I bet you wish you could?"

"I could be a mystery knight you know." Alayn laughed.

"You don't have the build for it, the knight was much smaller than you." Barristan said and both men nodded sadly.

"Aye, a far better rider too."

"Indeed, Alayn, this thing, it needs to be done right, a full service you understand, it won't end here, it'll be expanding in time, be careful my friend, watch out for spider's and webs."

"Oh, I know all about those little creepy crawling things Barristan, have no fear, but you really think this will be more than Kings Landing?"

"Aye, it will, trust me Alayn, when I can tell you more I will, I'll do my best to make it sooner rather than later." Barristan stood up and called the serving girl Darla over, he handed her a number of coins including a few silver stags for herself.

"I shall see you later Barristan, good luck in the joust."

"Aye, I'll need it, Jaime Lannister's competing in this one." Barristan said with a laugh.

He nodded to his friend and made his way outside, noticing immediately the small child that was looking directly at him, scurry off little bird, the spiders not welcome here he thought to himself as he walked back to the castle to take up his duties. Jaime had promised him he'd speak to the king and arrange a meeting and Barristan had hoped it would be soon, he was most eager to talk to him properly.

Jaime taking his idea for Master of Whispers had given him an added sense of purpose, to actually be actively involved was something he was extremely happy about. When he'd been asked by Jaime to keep an eye on things in Kings Landing he knew he was out of his depth, spying, sending messages was not his forte. Meeting his old friend had been incredibly fortunate, he was always more inclined to such, so within a moon a network had been set up, how big it was now he did not know.

As he walked he laughed at the name his friend had came up with for it, the spider had his web and little birds, but Alayn was a man with a flair for the dramatic and so the order of skulls and kisses had been born. He looked forward to telling the king of his friend, to being able to tell his friend that Rhaegar's son lived, but mostly he looked forward to taking his knee and pledging to serve, a just and honorable king.

**Jon**

Walking around Kings Landing with Margaery and Joy was an experience he'd not soon forget, having fed Ghost at the first stall they'd come to, anything to keep the wolf from running off and causing mischief. Jon found that while he'd tempered Ghost's need to rush off, he had not managed to do the same with Joy. The little girl seemed lost in wonder at the colorful stalls, the bright shining pieces of jewellery or the various fabrics that glimmered and allowed the light shine through them.

But it was the smells of food cooking that drew her attention most, roasted chestnuts, various fish and fowl, fresh bread all those stalls would find themselves peppered by questions by the inquisitive little girl.

"What's that."

"Can I have some."

"Please Jon."

Each time he said no to her she'd stomp her little foot and cross her hands and beside him Margaery would giggle making it worse, he found though that he was unable to resist either of the girls and when they made it to the stall selling sweets, he was lost.

"Jon, please." Joy said looking at the candied apple.

"Yes Jon please," Margaery said and he swore she was doing her best to widen her eyes just like Joy did.

"How much?"

"Five coppers each." the man said.

"I'll take ten." Jon said and a huge smile appeared on the man's face.

Handing over the candied apples, Jon gave one to Joy who immediately began licking the candy outside. He handed Margaery and her cousins Elinor and Megga one each both girls shocked he'd bought them one, while Margaery gave him a smile that made it more than worth it.

Turning to Jors and Alyrs, he handed them each one which they gratefully took. Finally he turned to the four guards Margaery had accompanying her, though only two took them, the septa had not only point blank refused his offer, but looked at him as if he was trying to poison her.

"Are you going to eat those two yourself Just Jon?" Margaery said and Jon couldn't help but laugh at the piece of candy stuck to her nose.

He reached out and took the small piece of candy from her nose and when she saw it she blushed, which to Jon only made her look adorable, he handed her a small handkerchief which he'd had made and when she finished wiping her face, he told her to keep it.

"To answer your question, no I'm not." Jon said and turned to walk over to the boy and girl who were standing at a different stall with their mother, he handed them each one of the apples and smiled at them before heading back to where Joy was looking aghast at Ghost.

"You didn't did you." he looked at the wolf who was licking the remaining candy from his lips.

"Can I get one more." he said turning to the man "Here Joy, don't let Ghost get it." he said as he handed it to the little girl.

The wolf looked at him and cocked his head, so he turned back to the man.

"One more." he said exasperatedly.

"In Ghost's defense it did drop on the ground." Margaery said and Jon laughed before walking over to Joy.

"Want to feed Ghost Joy?" he handed her the apple and the wolf gently took it from her.

"Yummy Ghost." she said as she bit into her apple, the wolf's was already gone so he evidently agreed.

After leaving the stalls, they spent the rest of the day just looking at the sights of Kings Landing, once again Jon's attention was drawn to the poorer part of town and while this time he did have coin with him, he didn't wish to risk Joy running off while down there.

"Margaery, your family supplies food does it not?"

"We do Jon, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could purchase a large amount?"

"Really, why?" Margaery asked a little confused.

"Those people, down there, Flea Bottom it's called, I've seen a little of them and they don't have much, so I thought if I could do something for them, then I would." Jon said softly.

Margaery looked at him and Jon couldn't place her expression, did she think he was a fool, was this not what someone should do?.

"I'll speak to my grandmother when I get back, I'll arrange it,"

"I'll organize the payment and the other details." Jon said smiling.

"That won't be needed, we'll donate the food, I'll see to it."

"Margaery, I wasn't, I didn't want, you have to allow me to pay for it."

"No you're right Jon, those people could use some help, we should help them." she looked at him her brow creased making her look even more determined.

"How about a compromise then?"

"Go on."

"Well how about I pay for an amount of food and your family matches it with an equal donation?"

She looked at him for a second before smiling brightly.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea, I shall speak to my grandmother later."

"Are you hungry?"

"I don't know, I mean I suppose I could eat, Elinor, Megga, are you hungry?" Margaery turned to her cousins.

"We could do with some luncheon." Elinor said as Megga nodded in agreement.

Jon had walked to where Ghost was pointedly staring at a hole in the wall, Joy standing beside him. He saw the wolf's haunches were tensed and quickly picked Joy up to swing her away from the wall, her laughter causing Margaery to look to them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw as Ghost pounced on the very large rat, that stupidly picked then to leave his relatively safe hole.

"Want to get some desert Joy?" he asked knowing she'd have said no to dinner.

"Really, Margy coming too Jon?"

"Aye, I am little princess." Margaery said as she tickled Joy.

"No Jon, Stop Margy." the girl squirmed in his arms.

After eating and with Joy starting to feel tired they made their way back to the Red Keep, standing outside they said their goodbyes and promised to see each other that night at the feast.

"I had a really nice day Just Jon." Margaery said her smile beaming.

"As did I Just Margaery." he smiled back at her.

"Will I see you at the feast later?"

"Aye."

"Will I get a dance this time." she raised her eyebrow.

"We can't Margaery, not in the hall." he saw her face drop "But perhaps we could sneak off somewhere?"

"Fine, I'll hold you to that." she said smiling brightly at him.

"Then I shall bid you farewell my lady." Jon said with an extravagant bow.

She laughed loudly at him before turning to walk away.

**Olenna**

When her granddaughter returned Olenna could see she had enjoyed the day she'd spent with Jon Snow, she was giggling with her cousins before they departed to their rooms and when she came to sit beside her Olenna could see a small blush on her face.

"Enjoyed yourself did you?"

"I did grandmother, thank you."

"So what did you get up to with young Snow."

"JON brought us to the stalls, bought us candied apples and showed us the city, afterwards we had luncheon and came back" Margaery said and Olenna noticed she emphasized Jon's name in her answer.

"Really that's all, I would have thought you'd have come up with something more interesting to do."

"It was fun grandmother, sometimes it's nice just to have fun." Margaery sighed.

"I'm sorry dear, forgive an old woman's grousing. The last few days have been most trying." Olenna said and smiled at her granddaughter

"I know grandmother, I'm sorry." Margaery said and hugged her.

"Now, now child enough of that, what would your father think, why if he saw us he may try and hug me himself, and my old bones could never take that." Olenna said and Margaery laughed.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments, Olenna occasionally reaching over to take a small piece of soft cheese. Margaery turned to her and looked at her biting her lip, she obviously had something to say but was worried of her reaction. Olenna felt her breath hitch for a moment, was she wrong to allow her rose spend time with a bastard, no, Margaery had been happy when she came back, joyful even.

"Jon wishes to purchase some food from us grandmother."

"Why, is he negotiating the Westerlands trade deals now as well." Olenna japed.

"No its not for the west, it's for here, Kings Landing, for the poor people who live in what was it he called it, ehmm oh that's right, Flea Bottom."

Olenna shook her head, this didn't sound right, why would a bastard want to buy food for people he didn't know, what was the angle here, what was she missing.

"I'm sorry dear, but surely if he wished to purchase food for some people in what was it you called it?"

"Flea Bottom grandmother."

"Yes, yes, Flea Bottom, surely if young Snow wishes to buy them some food, he could just go to a store or stall or something." Olenna knew that he obviously wished to buy a larger amount, but she was stalling for time, trying to make sense of this.

"JON, wishes to purchase more than a little food grandmother." the annoyance and her emphasis on the bastards name both even clearer this time.

"Very well then, I shall speak to Jon about this." Olenna said and noticed the smile on her granddaughters face, when she called the bastard by his name.

"I think we should match the order grandmother." Margaery said catching her by surprise.

"Why would we do that dear?"

"I believe Jon wishes to make a donation to the poor in Flea Bottom, we should do it too, it will show people that we care about them also."

Olenna inwardly smiled, very good idea she thought, oh how her precious little rose was coming along, make the people love you Margaery and then you'll be a queen for certain.

"I think that's an excellent idea child, in fact not only should we match it, but perhaps you could help hand it out, allow the people see it was your idea, to see that you care for them."

"I will, I'll ask Jon at the feast, we can do it together," Margaery said and Olenna grimaced.

"Perhaps you should do this alone Margaery, after all it was your idea was it not?"

"It was Jon's idea grandmother, I just added to it, we'll do it together." Margaery said and Olenna admired the determination in her voice.

"Very well my dear, I'm sure you know best."

"Thank you grandmother, I'll go and get ready for the feast, I've yet to decide which dress to wear and mother wishes to see to my hair." Margaery got up and as she did so a small handkerchief fell from the fold of her dress.

Olenna bent down and picked it up, the silken material a pale white with a blue rose woven into it, she handed it back to Margaery and looked at her questioningly.

"A gift?" she asked.

"I needed to wipe my face, Jon was gracious enough to lend me his handkerchief, I must have forgotten to give it back." Margaery said her face growing redder by the second.

"See that you do my dear, we wouldn't like the boy to go without something so precious now would we?"

"Of course not grandmother." Margaery smirked as she put it back in her dress before leaving.

Olenna took a sip of her wine, this would not do at all, she had wanted to get to know more about Jon Snow, had felt that given Margaery and his age that nothing would come of them spending time together. But given how her granddaughter was acting, she was starting to think that it was a terrible idea. If only the boy had been born on the other side of the sheets, things could be different, but a bastard and her rose, no this would not do at all.

**Jaime**

After speaking to the hand he and Loras had left the Red Keep and went back to the residence, there were things he should be doing in the capital, he knew that, but seeing that letter from Cersei all he wanted to do was pick up a sword and hit something. So he and Loras had sparred, the boy had certainly gotten better over the last two years, he could really develop into something special, Jaime thought even as he beat him yet again.

"I Yield." Loras said as Jaime held the sword to his neck.

"You keep falling for that Loras, when the sword comes in high, each time you try to react with a low counter, each time you do so you get caught."

"I know my lord, but I've seen Jon do it, so I wanted to try to do it myself."

"Jon is faster than you Loras, he's almost faster than I am, what works for him won't work for you, instead of trying a low counter what should you do."

"I should block and move back." Loras said reluctantly.

"Good, now try that all right?"

"Aye my lord."

Jaime moved into position, lowering his sword to the ground he tapped it once and they began, the first few exchanges were simple movements, meant to warm you up rather than win a point, after a while he moved to hit the high blow. This time Loras did what he told him, he blocked and moved back, Jaime allowed him to counter then and allowed the hit, watching the smile appear on Loras's face.

While with Jon he never allowed him win points he didn't earn, with Loras he found the easiest way to teach him, to get a point across, was for him to show him the benefits by allowing his lesson to lead to a point win.

"You see much better." Jaime said.

"Aye, your right as always my lord."

The two stopped and heard the sounds of people as they came in through the gate, when Loras saw it was Jon he got ready to shout his greeting, before he did Jaime noticed the girl asleep in Jon's arms, moving quickly he drew Loras's attention to Joy and was relieved when the boy quietened.

"My lord, if you'll excuse me." Jon said nodding to him and Loras before heading into the house.

Jaime turned and walked to place his training sword away, he had promised Barristan he would speak to Jon, so he motioned to Loras that they were done and headed into the house. Walking down through the corridors, he headed to his room, giving Jon time to put Joy to bed before speaking with him. When he got to his room he found his Aunt Genna coming towards him from the opposite direction.

"Were you looking for me aunt?"

"I was indeed."

"Well lets go inside, I'm sure it's important." Jaime said and his smirk was not appreciated.

The two headed inside and sat down. Jaime pointed to the wine and Genna shook her head, so he poured out one glass for himself and waited to see what had brought his aunt to him.

"I've just heard the king's changed the rules on the duels, is that right?"

"Aye aunt it is, the final eight will take part in a melee and he's raised the age to four and ten."

Genna sighed and shook her head.

"I want you to pull the boys out of the thing Jaime."

"What, I can't do that aunt, Jon and Loras would never forgive me."

"Jaime, I don't want to see them hurt, they're too young to be taking part in a melee."

"I know that aunt, but the kings a fool and doesn't think things through. I'm sorry but I can't pull them out, Jon's already told the king he'd compete, if he doesn't then I don't know what the fat oaf will do or say."

"I'm worried about them Jaime." Genna said softly.

"They'll be fine aunt, they'll work together if need be and I'll speak to them beforehand, make sure they don't take unnecessary risks."

"You really think they'd follow through on that." she said mockingly.

"It's the best I can do."

"Very well, but if they get hurt it won't only be the king who'll have to face me." Genna said as she got up from her seat.

As he watched her leave he couldn't help but smile, while the thoughts of ether of the boys being hurt was something he worried about and hoped would not happen, a part of him wished to see just exactly how Robert would cope when facing his aunt's wrath. He finished off his wine and decided to head to Jon's room, hopefully he would have settled Joy by now.

When he got to the room he knocked before trying the door and finding it locked, he called out for Jon and heard the boy move around in the room, so he waited a few moments for him to unlock the door. These arrangements were necessary but he knew that both Tyrion and Loras were not happy about them. For different reasons both were trying to get to the bottom of why Jon alone locked his doors, both when he was in and out of the room.

"Sorry my lord." Jon said as he unlocked and opened the door.

"It's fine Jon, how was your day?" Jaime asked as he entered and took a seat.

"Good my lord, actually there's something I wish to talk to you about."

"All right, go ahead."

"My lord I was wondering if I could loan some coin from you?"

"Coin, for what Jon?" Jaime asked confusedly, not only did Jon have a decent amount of coin to his knowledge but the boy never wanted anything for himself.

"I've been thinking on those people that don't have too much my lord, the one's who live in Flea Bottom, I've seen children there who are certainly not eating right, so I wished to purchase some food from lady Margaery's family to give to them." Jon said looking down to the ground.

"How much would you need?"

"Five thousand gold dragons my lord." Jon said and Jaime smirked at the coincidence, realizing just exactly how Jon intended to pay back the loan.

"Of course Jon, you can arrange the details with Lord Tyrell and ensure him he'll be paid by me."

"Really my lord?" Jon said excitedly.

"Aye, of course Jon." Jaime said "So want to tell me anything else about your day?"

"No it was fine my lord." Jon said and Jaime saw the boy blush.

"There is something you can do for me Jon, well for Ser Barristan actually."

"Anything my lord."

"Ser Barristan wishes to meet you Jon, properly, king to kingsguard, can I make the arrangements?"

"Of course my lord, I'll be happy to speak to him." Jon said smiling.

"Very well, I'll let him know, now why don't you get ready for this damn feast tonight."

"I will, thank you my lord."

"Good and Jon, be careful there tonight, it'll be different than you think it will, people will say things that seem innocent but they'll be trying to get you to slip up, to try and reveal more than you want."

"I'll be fine my lord, I shall keep my own company."

"Oh and would this company comprise of a certain lady of the Reach." Jaime said and smirked as Jon's blush grew redder.

"Just be careful of strangers Jon, make sure you know who it is your speaking to, before you say anything." Jaime added.

"I will my lord."

"Good now I'm sure my aunt will fuss over your appearance, so do you best to be ready on time." Jaime said laughing as he got up to leave.

He looked back at the boy who was sitting there a little nervously and he left the room. Loaning him the coin was no problem, hell if he wanted it he'd give him the damn coin, what he was going to do with it made Jaime swell up with pride. One king spending coin on useless tourneys and feasts, the other more willing to actually spend it to make peoples lives better, he couldn't have hoped for a better king to serve.

As he walked back to make himself ready for the night's festivities he thought back to his conversation with his aunt, if only she knew, Jon wouldn't be in any trouble during the duels whatsoever. As soon as he told him the amount he wished to borrow Jaime knew it, no Jon wouldn't be in trouble, he was going to win the thing. Five thousand gold dragons to the winner of the duels, yes Jon had plans for that money and the irony of using Roberts own coin to do what Robert would not was not lost on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know the saying we plan, god laughs, well that's what this and the next chapter are, I plan in my head for a two chapter tourney and when writing the first chapter, don't even come close to well the actual tourney itself.
> 
> So I'm betting now that the tourney will take three more chapters, up next we get the feast and the beginning of the tourney.


	25. A Knight In Kings Landing.

**Jon.**

As they made their way inside the feast hall Jon couldn't help smile, Jaime had been right Genna had fussed and harried them when they thought they were ready, she had made both he and Loras change their doublets. Had then ensured their boots were polished to a sparkling shine and had paid so much attention to Jon's hair, that the others couldn't help but rib him for it for the rest of the trip to the Red Keep.

He had to admit though he did look good, the black doublet was worn over a white shirt, the breeches a black leather, his boots were shined and on his doublet he wore a small wolf pin, a present he'd received from Margaery for his ninth name day. He had been delighted to see her wear his white wolf brooch and had felt bad that he hadn't the opportunity to wear her present, so was glad of this chance.

"Lord Lannister, may I escort you to your table." a dark haired man said when they entered the room.

"You may."

Jon looked around nervously, what was he to do, should he move to a lower table or follow Jaime and the others, he looked to see Jaime smile at him.

"Let's take our seats Jon."

"My lord." Jon said nodding.

When they sat down at the table Jon looked around trying to get the lay of the room, to his left a table was made up of what he assumed to be Riverlords, something confirmed when he noticed one of the boys he'd met in Oldtown. As he looked at the table he noticed one man was looking at him strangely, it took him a moment to recognize him, his auburn hair and blue eyes reminding him of Robb. To his right were the Lords of he Vale, he could see Lord Yohn Royce sitting there with some men he didn't know.

In the middle near the front were perhaps the Stormlords, Jon wasn't sure until he saw a familiar face, he smiled and Lord Beric smiled back at him giving him a nod which he returned. At the back were the northern lords and Jon was pleased to see Ser Jorah and his lady wife along with Ser Wylis, no wait a moment, as he looked closer he could see it wasn't Wylis, Ser Wendel then perhaps.

There were some other northerners he didn't recognize, two men who looked a little like his uncle, Karstark's perhaps and a tall quite striking young woman who smiled at him when she caught his attention. He smiled back when he finally recognized her as Dacey Mormont, she then turned to speak to a large man who Jon was happy to see was the Smalljon. He couldn't for the life of him find Margaery or her family and as he looked around he heard a snigger come from beside him.

"Looking for someone?" Loras said.

"What, no, I."

"Careful Jon, my sister's not here yet and already your tongue is tying itself in knots." Loras said laughing.

"I was just wondering where they'd be sitting, I can't see any table for them." Jon said.

"Well the Lords of the Reach are over there." Loras said pointing to a table in the corner

"But if they put my grandmother there that will not go down well, perhaps she's refused to attend." Loras said and Jon's brow creased.

Their own table was a mix of Jaime and his family and some of he most notable lords of the Westerlands, Lord Brax and his heir Tytos and Lord Crakehall and his son Lyle were both there as was Lord Banefort. None of them had raised any objection to Jon sitting at their table, not that Jaime would have it, but over time he'd become friendly with most of the western lords, having attended meetings with Jaime. Jon was now accepted for who he was, rather than what he was.

"All rise for the King and Queen."

Jon turned to see the king being accompanied by Lady Alerie, the queen looking anywhere but at Lord Mace beside her. Behind them Prince Joffery was walking with that smug smile on his face while Margaery walked beside him, followed by Lord Arryn and Lady Olenna. Jon felt his heart turn looking at Joffrey holding Margaery's hand, the boy looking like the cat who got the cream, quickly managing to raise Jon's annoyance even further.

As they made their way to the high table, Jon couldn't wait to get out of here, suddenly having no desire to stay in this hall for the remainder of the evening. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he missed the smile Margaery had on her face when she saw him, the first one she'd shown since entering the hall.

"I told you grandmother would not sit at that table." Loras whispered.

"Indeed." Jon said sourly.

When the king and queen took their seats so did everyone else and Jon was pleased to find that he couldn't really see where Margaery was seated from this viewpoint. The dishes began arriving and Jon found he had little appetite, something Loras picked up on quite quickly.

"Are you well Jon?" his friend asked concernedly.

"Aye, just not in the mood for what is this, boar?"

"I think so, it seems our king likes meatier dishes."

"That explains a lot." Jon said and Loras burst out laughing, something he couldn't help but join in with.

"What are you two talking about?" Lancel said from across the table.

"Oh nothing, Jon was just pointing out that the king's taste in dishes explains a lot." Loras said.

Lancel shook his head not taking the meaning which only made Jon and Loras laugh even louder.

"You two are odd." Lancel said turning to tuck into a particularly juicy piece of boar.

"Enjoy you meat Lancel, it'll help you grow up to be big and strong." Loras said.

"Aye, a mighty stag you'd make." Jon said and the two boys were set off yet again.

"Boys." Genna said her crisp voice and the look she gave them enough to scold them from where she sat.

He and Loras quietened down for now, but very soon were laughing about something else, before Jon once again caught Lord Edmure looking at him, he turned and smirked having recognized that look, it was one he'd seen a lot in Winterfell.

"Why is Lord Tully giving you a death stare Jon?" Loras asked.

"Probably because he's a cold fish just like his sister." Jon said as he raised his glass and grinned at the man, much to his obvious annoyance as he almost jumped up from his chair.

After the dishes were served and Jon was sure anyone who'd eaten more than a mouthful would no doubt be stuffed, they were free to walk and speak to people before the dancing started. He decided to walk to the northern table and bid them hello, but as he looked to the high table he saw Margaery laugh at something the prince said, so he stood up and pushed his seat loudly back. Unfortunately for him it wasn't just Loras and those at his table who noticed, as when the king looked down to see who had made the noise, he saw Jon.

"Jon Snow, come here your king wishes to speak to you." Robert said his smile beaming.

Jon reluctantly walked to the high table, he saw Jaime look at him and so nodded to him to show he was fine, as he got closer he saw Margaery smile at him and he smiled back, only for the prince to notice and look at him in disgust. An expression he most definitely picked up from his mother Jon thought, as she too was looking at him the same way.

Lord Mace bless his heart looked completely at a loss, no doubt his attempts to speak to the queen had not gone down well, his wife though just like her daughter gave him a welcoming smile. While Lady Olenna sat there an expression on her face that Jon had begun to call her questioning face, she was taking everything in. Given what both Margaery and Loras had said about her and what Jaime had told him, she was examining everything to see if there was an advantage to be had.

"Your Grace." Jon said taking a knee "Your Grace." he added looking to the queen.

"Come lad, take a seat, you bring the boy a chair." the king said without looking to a servant.

Jon could see the look of dismay on both the queen and the Hand's face, but what could he do, should he refuse the king it would be much worse, but he knew that both at the high table and at tables behind him there were people who were livid at this. The idea of a bastard sitting with the king would not go down well, there were people he knew who'd think this proved everything about bastards being covetous and hungry for acclaim, when truth be told he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Now lad, finally I have someone normal to speak to, did your father ever tell you of our time at the Vale."

"He only mentioned it briefly your grace, said it was the happiest time of his life, spending time with his foster father and yourself, your grace."

"You hear that Jon, I told you that's what Ned would say did I not." Robert said laughing loudly.

"Aye you did your grace." Jon Arryn said and Jon felt the old man's eyes burning a hole in him.

The servant returned and placed the chair in front of the high table, when the king motioned him to sit Jon reluctantly did as he was bid. The next hour felt like an eternity, Robert had no filter, not only did he speak of the adventures he and his uncle had gotten up to. But he spoke almost gleefully of the women he slept with and at one point to the queens utter dismay, the bastard daughter he had in the Vale.

"A good girl lad, she works hard, if you were older I'd join our houses." Robert said sadly.

"That's all I ever wanted lad, for Ned to be my brother in blood as well as choice, had you been Mya's age I could have done that, she'd be a fine wife for you lad. I'd legitimize the both of you, give you a keep or make Ned give you one in the north." Robert said and Jon heard the queen loudly gasp.

"I'd be honored your grace, but I don't think lord Stark would welcome my legitimization." Jon said wondering how to get out of this predicament.

"Besides your grace the girls to be wed anyway." Jon Arryn suddenly said.

"What, who's marrying my daughter." the king said as he raised his voice.

"The girls in love with a lad in the Vale, she's happy." Jon Arryn said and the king calmed.

"She is?" he said softly.

"Aye your grace, I promised you didn't I."

"That you did Jon, thank you, now about young Snow here." the king said wistfully.

"Perhaps we could discuss it later, privately." Jon Arryn whispered.

"Yes, yes fine, well lad you looking forward to showing these boys of the south just how fierce a wolf can fight are ya." Robert's mood suddenly improved.

"I shall do my best your grace." Jon said not thanking the king for the rather large target he'd just painted on his back.

"I've no doubt of it, did I tell you about the time…."

"Your grace perhaps we should let young Jon here go back to his friends?" Jon Arryn interrupted.

"What, the flower can wait, it's not like he'll wilt without Jon by his side, eh lad." Robert's laugh boomed around the room.

Jon caught Olenna's glare at the king and Alerie's shaking of her head, Mace hadn't heard but both the queen and the prince thought it was the funniest jape they'd ever heard, Margaery looked annoyed both at the king's comment and the prince's reaction.

"Loras is my friend your grace, just as lord Stark was yours, I won't have him spoken ill of." Jon said and both the king and Jon Arryn looked at him in shock, before he king once again laughed loudly.

"Just like his father Jon, many's the time he stood up for me lad, many's the time, you're a credit to him, now go, go join your friend." Robert smiled at him as he got up.

Jon bowed to the king and queen and noticed the approving look Lady Olenna was giving him, not that it mattered to him, it was for Loras he spoke up, not for her.

**Margaery.**

After getting ready Margaery was annoyed to find that her grandmother had gotten her way and not only would the king be seeing them, but they would be joining the royal family at the high table. Which meant instead of being able to sneak off and spend time with Jon she'd have to entertain the prince, something she was not looking forward to.

"Come dear it's time." her mother said.

"Yes mother."

"You look very pretty my dear."

"Thank you mother." she said forcing a smile to her face.

They made their way to where their father was waiting, they would no doubt arrive at the staging area before the king and queen and yet Margaery knew her grandmother for once wouldn't mind the wait. She'd been so annoyed at the behavior of the king thus far, upset that her plan to get Margaery close to the price had not been fruitful. When Jon Arryn had arrived a little earlier Margaery had expected him to be shown the door, but once he told her grandmother that they would be escorted by the king and queen, things had moved swiftly.

Gone was the dress she hoped to wear and instead it was replaced by a different more elaborate one, the colors tinged with black and gold which Margaery thought was presumptuous,. She had also been left in no doubt that the wolf brooch was not to be worn and so she instead wore a golden rose one. The jewellery she wore had been carefully selected by her grandmother, it was exquisite and quite expensive all to show off her families wealth.

Finally her grandmother arrived and they made their way to the grand ballroom itself, her grandmother fussed over her on the way, making sure her hair was perfect and that her smile was beaming. When they arrived they were forced to wait for a few moments, though much less than she had expected.

"You must be your charming best tonight my dear, if possible I want you to ensure the prince invites you to spend time with him tomorrow."

"But the tourney starts tomorrow grandmother." Margaery said hoping to cheer Jon and Loras on in the duels.

"It does, perhaps the prince will invite you to accompany him." her grandmother said and Margaery knew she meant for her to do her best to see it happen.

When the king and queen arrived Margaery noticed the king looked bored, while both the queen and prince wore identical facial expressions, smug superiority she had thought it a Lannister trait. But after spending time with the other's in the family, she now was sure it was actually just Cersei and Joffrey's natural state. She heard her mother and father make their introductions to the king and queen and her grandmother and Lord Arryn were speaking quietly behind her, so she moved to the prince.

"Your grace, you look quite handsome this evening." she said with a curtsy.

"I do don't I." he said smirking "You look quite pretty too." he added though it was said without feeling and the smirk never left his face.

"I would be honored to accompany you tonight, your grace."

"Indeed." Joffrey said and held his arm out nonchalantly.

As they began to make their way into the ballroom, she tried making conversation with the boy, only to find he was full of single line remarks and put downs, some of which he addressed to her and some he just said without caring if she was listening or not.

"Your family should feel very honored to accompany us tonight."

"We do your grace."

"Good." he said turning away.

"God they walk slowly." she caught him looking back at her grandmother and lord Arryn.

Thankfully as they entered the room he shut up, while they were been announced she looked around to see where Jon was and was very happy to see him sitting with the Lannisters, and not relegated to the lower tables as he had been in Oldtown. She smiled at him but he must not have seen as he didn't smile back instead he seemed to be scowling for some reason.

When they sat down the next hour or so felt like it stretched on forever, the prince was not a conversationalist, instead he like her grandmother on occasion would make barbed comments about some of the guests. Unlike her grandmother though, not only did he not have a filter for who he insulted, but he took delight in saying the worst things about people. She did manage to get him to invite her to sit with him during the melee and duels tomorrow, which would at least please her grandmother.

"What's the fool doing now." Joffrey said and Margaery turned to hear Jon being called to the king.

"I don't know your grace." she said and he shot her a look which was full of contempt.

"Of course you don't" he said and laughed.

Had it been any other time she may have felt affronted however her attention was all on Jon as he walked towards the king, she smiled at him and was delighted to see him smile back at her. She could feel the contemptuous look Joffrey gave him even before she saw it, she watched as Jon was given a seat and the king began to converse with him. She couldn't make out what was being said, though she could hear the kings laughter from down here, as well as the snorts from the prince beside her.

"What ever could he be thinking, calling a bastard to the high table." Joffrey said and took a swallow from his glass, luckily for now he was too young to drink wine. But no doubt he'd pick up that habit from his mother as he had most everything else she thought, before she once again looked to Jon.

He and the king were speaking intently, the king laughing and joking as if he was talking to an old friend, while Jon looked more uncomfortable than she had ever seen him. The room itself had quietened to almost silence, as she looked around she could almost every eye was on the king and Jon as they spoke.

She watched on as Jon Arryn interjected himself into the conversation, her hearing now more attuned to the words, even as the idiot prince beside her prattled on about how he had killed a deer on his first hunt. Before then going on about how he was taking sword lessons from Barristan the Bold, though she found him calling perhaps the greatest knight in the realm the old quite disrespectful. She heard Jon Arryn ask the king to allow Jon go back to his friends and she breathed a sigh of relief, she could see how much he hated sitting where he was.

But what the king said next shocked and annoyed her, how dare he insult her brother in such a way, she heard the prince guffaw and as she turned to look at him was struck with just how ugly a person he was. When she heard Jon defend her brother her heart soared, a true knight she thought as she watched him walk back to sit beside Loras, the two boys immediately laughing and joking though made her feel a bit sad, as she once again turned to the prince beside her.

**Jaime.**

Jaime and Tyrion were laughing and joking while Genna was doing her best to reign them in, she had no doubt thought that with Gerion deciding to stay in the residence with Joy and the children, that things would be less boisterous here tonight. How wrong she was as from the moment Jaime had seen Cersei, he had done his best to keep himself amused with his brother, let her see how happy he was without her, perhaps then she'd leave him alone.

From the moment he'd arrived here tonight she'd been giving him her coy seductive look, eyes half closed, tongue wetting her lips, before every so often she'd gently bite the lower one. She'd raise her wine glass and slowly sip it, her tongue sliding around the edge. There was a time when any one of these would have seen him lost, but that was a very long time ago, now they just repulsed him.

He looked to the edge of the table and noticed Jon and Loras had moved off, searching the room he found them both sitting with the northerners laughing and joking at something a tall very attractive young woman said. He smiled to himself, when the king had called Jon up he had been worried, something Tyrion noticed immediately. But Jon handled himself very well and he was proud to see him stand up for Loras.

"What's on your mind brother?" Tyrion asked.

"Nothing brother, just thinking about the past and the future." he took a sip from his wine "Well the past more than anything." Jaime said softly.

"Does it feel different being here now?" Tyrion asked and Jaime could sense some hesitancy in his brother's voice.

"Aye it does, it feels better, not serving the king." Jaime said and turned and looked at Jon who was laughing loudly with Loras and the northerner's.

"So you don't regret it."

"Regret it?"

"Being released from your vows."

Jaime looked at his brother and reached his hand out to place it on his shoulder.

"Not in the slightest brother." Jaime said with a large smile on his face "Not even for a moment."

He felt Tyrion's shoulder relax under his hand, his brother had come a long way since he'd arrived back at the rock four years ago, but in some respects was still that same small boy looking for Jaime's attention and approval. For Jaime his father's death and being forced to leave the capital and the order, just being released from his vows to serve Robert was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

His purpose was reignited when he met his king, his sense of honor restored over the last four years and his bonds with his family had grown into something he was incredibly happy about. His little brother had become his best friend, something he knew Tyrion had wanted all their lives. So no, regrets were not what was on his mind as they sat there in the ballroom.

"What's that all about?" Tyrion asked.

"What?" Jaime said as Tyrion brought his attention to the Riverlord's table.

He was surprised to see Jon and Loras had for some reason stopped at the table, Jon holding Loras back while glaring at an auburn headed man, wait was that Tully, what the hell did the fish do. He turned to move his chair and jump up and say something when his brother started to laugh, for some reason Edmure Tully was on the floor, flopping about like a fish out of water.

"What happened?"

"I think Tully reached out to grab at Jon, only when he got there Jon wasn't there and he fell to the floor." Tyrion said laughing even more loudly.

"He did what." Jaime said and this time he did jump from his chair.

The noise had started to attract attention, some people were pointing to the heir of Riverrun trying drunkenly to get back to his feet. Jon and Loras had started to walk away, while some of the Riverlanders were trying to help their liege's son. Jaime hurriedly moved from around his table and began to quickly walk to where Jon and Loras were.

"Come back here bastard, I'm not done with you yet." Edmure Tully's voice was loud and echoed through the hall.

"Lord Edmure." a young man said his hand trying to hold the heir of Riverrun steady.

"Look at him, a lowborn bastard thinking he belongs in the same room as his betters." the floppy fish said his words slurred.

Jon and Loras just walked onward, Jon practically dragging Loras with him, when they got to where Jaime was standing Jon shook his head at him, mouthing the words leave it, Jaime looked from his king to the floppy fish and turned to move away.

"Bastards and Kingslayers, now there's a combination, all we're missing is the bastard's whore mother" Tully shouted before he laughed loudly.

"Lord Tully, enough, please." Lord Jason Mallister and the younger man who Jaime was now sure was his son said while trying to get the fish to sit down.

"No, not until the bastard comes back here and apologizes." Edmure said even more loudly.

The room had gone silent and even those at the high table were paying attention now, though Robert was so drunk he probably didn't know what he was looking at. Jaime moved to go over to the fish but Jon held his hand out and stopped him. He nodded to Loras and then turned to walk over to Tully, the man looking at him with a superior grin on his face.

"I apologize my lord, I apologize that you come from a house of oath-breakers and those who grasped too high, a house that no doubt in your capable hands shall soon surely fall to the level it deserves. I apologize to your father for no father should suffer the disappointment of a son such as you. I apologize to your companions for having to bear the shame of serving a drunken fool and suffering his company. I apologize to the good lords and ladies who've had to watch as a knight of the realm made a fool of himself and to you my lord I offer my sympathies, for a fool knows not when he's being a fool." Jon said and turning from Edmure he bowed to Lord Mallister.

Edmure Tully stood by gobsmacked, his companions expressions ranged from disbelief to outrage, though Jaime saw Lord Raymun sitting at their table with a smile on his face. Jon turned to walk away and the fish lunged at him, once again Jon moved quicker and for the second time the drunken fool ended up on the floor.

"You are lucky my lord that my wolf is elsewhere, fresh fish is one of his favorite foods." Jon said and Jaime laughed loudly as did some others. "My lord." Jon said bowing to Lord Mallister again.

"Pick him up and keep him under control, you hear me." Jaime said ending the argument for now.

Jon winked at him and walked over to Loras before heading back to their table. Jaime looked around the room, Jon Arryn was whispering in the king's ear, while Cersei looked disgusted an expression even more ugly than the one her son bore. He looked to the Tyrell's who were watching intently, Mace looking affronted while Olenna had a more neutral expression, the young girl Margaery though was breathing quite quickly, trying to compose herself.

As he looked to the door he was surprised to see Ser Barristan standing there with a smile on his face, his brother had not been on duty this night and Jaime hadn't seen him once. Had he been here all the time, was he watching Jon from the shadows, Jaime was sure now he had been. He nodded and Ser Barristan nodded back to him.

**Loras.**

When Jon had come back after speaking with the king Loras had wanted to hug him, to stand up for him publicly, in front of the king no less, he couldn't have wished for a truer friend. Jon's expression was restrained fury, he knew it well having seen it occasionally on the training ground. While Jon didn't often allow the wolf free, it could be glimpsed from time to time and Loras who spent more time with him than anyone other than lord Jaime, knew his moods better than anyone.

"Are you all right Jon?" he asked.

"Aye I'm fine, though I'm in the mood to stab a stag, has the next meat course arrived yet." Jon said and laughed and Loras couldn't help but laugh with him.

They ate some of the next course which arrived and once again Loras noticed the looks Jon was receiving from the Lord Tully, this time though his friend was receiving the same look from a few others also. It infuriated them that they would dare judge his friend, but Jon didn't seem to care, so Loras put it aside for now.

"Why don't we go over to speak to your fellow northerner's Jon." Loras said hitting on an idea.

"Aye, that sounds like a great idea, it'll be fun, though prepare for some tall tales Loras."

He and Jon got up and passed the Riverlord's table, he could swear he heard someone mutter the word 'Bastard' under their breath but when he turned to look he couldn't see who it was. When they reached the northern table Jon made the introductions.

"Ser Jorah, Lady Lynesse." Jon said with a bow.

"Well met Jon, come have a seat." Ser Jorah said with a large smile.

"You too nephew, or are you too big to come give your aunt a hug." Lynesse said and he quickly went to his aunt.

"Have you met Ser Wendel, Jon?" Jorah asked.

"I don't believe so, I've met your brother Ser Wylis though Ser Wendel, how fares he and your family."

"They're doing well Jon, my father and brother send their regards." Ser Wendel said a beaming jovial smile on his face.

"Then please give them mine own when you return Ser." Jon said before turning to him "May I introduce my friend Lord Loras Tyrell." Jon said and Loras looked to the man before giving him a nod.

"Well met Ser." he said.

"Aye, you too lad."

"Jon I believe you met my cousin Dacey once before." Ser Jorah said. "I know you certainly met the Smalljon." he added nodding to the tall striking woman and the man who looked like a giant.

"Lady Dacey," Jon said with a smirk.

"Come off it Snow, I'm not lady." the woman said as both she and Jon laughed before Jon was picked up and swung around by the large man,

"Oomph." he heard his friend gasp and moved towards him.

"Look at ya, ya little scamp, last time I saw ya, ya barely came to me knee."

"I thought I'd grown but apparently, not as much as you, damn giant's blood." Jon said and both of them laughed loudly.

"Sit Jon, tell us about your adventures lad." the large man said and Jon sat down beside the woman Dacey, while he sat between him and his aunt.

He spoke to his aunt and found to his delight that she had adapted well to her time in the north, after a brief settling in period she and her husband had found more in common than they originally thought. The north was simpler and less bothered by protocols and convention than the south and while it was not as rich, she wanted for nothing. As she was speaking though he noticed Jon get that look in his eye, the one he got when he was thinking of something, he looked to his friend who was tuning out the story the large man was saying.

"Lady Lynesse, Ser Jorah, may I have a word." Jon asked.

"Aye, of course lad." Jorah said.

"My lady, Ser, as you know Ser Wendel's family and Lord Jaime's have a trade arrangement, one that's proved quite profitable has it not Ser Wendel?"

"Aye that it has lad." Ser Wendel smiled.

"I was wondering Ser Jorah, would you be interested in also making a similar arrangement with Lord Jaime?" Jon asked.

Loras watched as Jorah looked at his wife before Lynesse nodded, the other two people closest Dacey and Smalljon he thought Jon called him were both looking on with interest.

"Aye, I would Jon, but Bear Island doesn't have much to trade."

"I beg to differ Ser, the wood on Bear Island is second only to the Forrester's ironwood, the furs you have access to are more than valuable, but perhaps even more than that, your location is ideal Ser." Jon said.

"I'm sorry Jon, I don't follow." Ser Jorah said shaking his head.

"Ser, Bear Island's location gives it an advantage, just as White Harbor's does, it could serve as the collection point for the western coast, allow supplies to be moved from north to the west much easier, which would allow the east coast to focus more on Essos." Jon said nodding to Ser Wendel.

Loras looked on as lost as Ser Jorah was, but it was at this point his aunt stepped in.

"So you'd use Bear Island both to supply and to serve as a base for supplies?" Lynesse asked.

"Aye my lady, but not just for the West, should you be willing, perhaps a deal could also be made with the Reach allowing for food to be transported also." Jon said nodding while Lynesse smiled.

"We could help supply the north my love, I'm sure my father and sister's families would be interested." Lynesse said.

"Smalljon, your father's lands are also rich in wood and furs, could they be transported easily to Bear Island?" Jon asked.

"Aye, they could Jon, though I'd need to discuss it with my father." the large man said an intrigued look on his face.

"Would you be willing to speak to Lord Tyrion on this Ser Jorah?"

"Aye Jon, I would, the extra coin would help my people a lot, but what your saying would cost a lot to get started and it's not coin I can spare at the moment, there's also the Ironborn to worry about." Ser Jorah said and Lynesse scowled at him.

"I believe Lord Tyrion can help with the start up costs Ser, I shall speak to him on it, but it can be used against future profits, as for the Ironborn, well the increase of ships would be a target, but if you can protect your people as well as your family always does, then I'm sure Lord Jaime will be able to protect the ships." Jon said.

"Then feel free to set up the meeting Jon, thank you lad, this could really help Bear Island and the north." Ser Jorah said patting Jon on the shoulder.

They spent another few moments at the table, laughing and japing with the northerner's, Loras found they were much like Jon, honest and without pretense. At one point he almost choked on his drink when the Smalljon was ribbed by Dacey over passing out in the yard in Last Hearth, only to wake up the next morning to find himself naked and surrounded by goats.

"Five of us it took to carry him." Dacey said laughing loudly.

"Aye, Goatsbane they called me after that." Smalljon said a proud grin on his face.

As they bid their farewells to the northerner's Loras was actually a bit sorry to do so, even more so when two brown haired men walked over to the table and asked what they missed, only for the whole table to burst out laughing.

"A lot, Harrion." Dacey said laughing even more.

Loras watched as Jon said hello to the two northmen, Harrion and Torren Karstark were two large men, though to Loras it seemed most northmen were. After greeting them warmly, he and Jon made their way back to their seats, only to be interrupted by a voice from the Riverlord's table.

"Look it's the bastard of Winterfell." Edmure Tully drunkenly said "Why they allow scum like this in this hall is beyond me."

Loras moved towards the lord but Jon was quicker, his hand coming to his chest he shook his head and motioned for Loras to follow.

"What's wrong bastard, too busy to talk to your betters', perhaps later I'll visit your mother, should you know which brothel it was your father found her in." Edmure said laughing loudly.

"Look Loras, it's a fish out of water, they truly do gulp and gasp for air just as Maester Creylen said they would." Jon said and he and Loras laughed as they walked away.

Edmure raced at them and Loras didn't even see him coming, but Jon did and he felt himself being pushed out of the way and watched as the man fell on his face, the strike he'd aimed at Jon finding nothing but air. The next few moments were a blur, he tried to get to Edmure only for Jon to push him back, the next thing he knew Lord Jaime was there and they began to walk away.

When Edmure called for Jon to apologize he was lucky Loras was unarmed, had he not been then he'd have gutted the fish, the nerve of him, a foolish drunk who insults his friend and then wants him to be apologize. He was stunned when Jon walked to him and began to speak, but then like everyone else he was gobsmacked at what Jon said. Watching his friend put the fish in it's place was as fun to Loras as watching Jon spar, he was a master at it and he was glad to see he didn't react how he had when Loras had called him a bastard.

Though he now felt the shame of now knowing why that was, he was Jon's friend, his opinion mattered, the fish's didn't. He moved to intervene when Edmure went for Jon again but then couldn't help but laugh loudly when yet again he ended up on the floor. When Jaime warned the other Riverlord's Loras knew it was over and they finally made their way back to their seats.

"So much for a peaceful night of drinking." Tyrion said as they sat down and he and Jaime burst out laughing, Jon though stayed quiet and after a few minutes got up to leave the hall, he stood up to follow but Jaime just motioned for him to stay seated.

"Let him be Loras, he wants some time alone." Jaime said.

"But my lord.."

"It'll be fine Loras, Jors and Alyrs are following him" Jaime interrupted and pointed to the door.

As he watched Jon leave he felt he really should be following after him, but perhaps Jaime was right, maybe it was for the best to give him some time on his own. He looked to the high table to see his sister looking on concernedly, so he gave her his brightest smile to try and let her know it would be all right.

**Jon.**

After leaving the ballroom, he walked along the corridors not really knowing where he was going, he had needed to get out of there, had felt his blood begin to boil when speaking with the fish, he'd felt so close to losing it. Every fiber in his body was yearning for him to let it out, to show his rage, to be a dragon, in his mind though he knew it would be wrong, now was not the time. Then something strange happened, it was like he felt a presence, a feeling, it calmed him and allowed him to breath.

An image came to his head of Joy laying in a bed, of her hand resting in soft white fur, he could almost see the room, almost smell the little girls strawberry bath oils that Genna used when washing her hair. He let the feeling come and felt the dragon retreat, instead replaced by something just as dangerous, but cooler, calmer, more deliberate. What he had said to Edmure came from that place, from that cool iciness inside him and it scared him that there seemed to be two entities battling each other to take control of him.

This time the ice won, the wolf was strongest, next time though what would happen if the dragon broke free, would he rage uncontrollably, or would the fire fuel him the same way the ice seemed to. He needed to speak to his uncles, they were the only one's who may know of this, the Wolfsblood was spoken of often among the Starks, though it was said to be a furious wild thing, not cold and icy. Dragonsblood Jon imagined was fire, a raging inferno waiting to be unleashed and only a Targaryen would know how or if it would be able to be controlled.

"Are you all right Jon?" Alyrs said as they came to a large double glass door."

"Aye, I'm fine, I thank you for your concern." Jon said and tried to smile at his guard.

"If you ever need to talk Jon, you can, me and Jors well, you know." Alyrs said and Jors nodded.

"I know, I'm most grateful for it, I just need some time alone, I think I'll head outside for a moment, I'll be fine."

"That man was a fool Jon, you did right putting him in his place." Jors said.

He smiled at the two men and nodded as reassuringly as he could before walking through the large double doors, as soon as he hit the air he took a deep breath. The smell of the city at night even here in the Red Keep was awful, yet the air to Jon tasted far better than the air inside the hall. He moved to the small wall and sat down, closing his eyes he listened to the sounds, the muffled noise from the ballroom, the occasional loud yell from the city below.

Suddenly he heard a hissing from beside him, opening his eyes he was almost face to face with a large black cat which had clearly seen better days, it's ear was torn and crumpled, it's fur in clear need of a wash. The cat hissed again and Jon found himself staring at it, looking directly at it's face which for some reason to him looked more sad than angry, he carefully reached his hand out and rubbed it on it's forehead.

Immediately the hissing stopped, the cat turned it's head and looked almost questioningly at Jon, he rubbed it again and the cat moved closer, rubbing back against him.

"Wait here boy." Jon said and the cat looked at him and hissed when he got up "It's fine I'm not going anywhere, I'll be back in a moment." Jon said and the cat calmed down.

"Jors, I need you to do me a favor, can you get me a saucer of milk and some fish?"

"A saucer Jon don't you mean a mug?" Jors asked.

"No a saucer, it's not for me, it's for my new friend here." Jon said motioning to the cat sitting on the wall.

Jors laughed but ran off to get what Jon had asked while Jon walked back and sat down beside the cat, for the next few moments he petted the cat and was relieved to feel it relax and he smiled when it actually begin to purr. Every so often the cat would climb on his chest and he could see the intensity in it's eyes as it stared directly at him. When Jors came back the cat jumped from his chest and almost seemed to be raising it's claws at his guard.

Jon got up and took the saucer and the large piece of fish that Jors had brought back, kneeling down beside the cat he placed the fish on the ground and the black cat ate it greedily. When he placed the saucer of milk down he swore the cat looked at him and did what could best be described as a cat's version of a smile. He knelt there watching as the cat drank the milk, occasionally he reached out to pet it and stroke it's fur, when it was finished it licked his hand and Jon laughed loudly.

Eventually there were the sounds of heavy footsteps and he heard his guards speaking loudly to some others, he moved to see what was going on and as he did so the cat ran towards a gap in the wall. When it got there it looked back at him and they stared at each other for what felt like an age, before the cat ran through the gap and was gone.

Jon walked to his guards to find them speaking with household guards who were telling the they shouldn't be here, he made his apologies and left, finally deciding to call it a night and head back to their manse.

**Ser Barristan.**

He waited in the small room in the upstairs of the tavern, Jaime had spoken to him briefly the night before when his family were leaving the ballroom and told him the meeting was set for the morrow. Barristan felt more excited than he had in years at the thoughts of it, of finally speaking to his king. He had barely been able to sleep the night before, would no doubt be tired when he took his shift today, but found he cared not.

"Come in." he said when he heard the knock on the door.

"Ser Barristan." his king said when he stepped in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Your grace." Barristan said and his smile was beaming.

"It is good to finally be able to speak to you Ser Barristan, I'm honored to have you with me Ser." the king smiled back at him.

Barristan could wait no longer, he quickly took a knee.

"I Ser Barristan Selmy, do hereby swear to follow the one true king Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, I shall shield his back, fight his enemies, give him counsel and any service he deems of me. I shall uphold his honor, protect his kin, give my life in service to his. I vow this for this day and for the rest of my days, I shall know no king but his grace and follow no oath but those he bids me to swear."

"I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new, Arise Ser Barristan your king commands it."

Barristan rose with tears brimming in his eyes only to be enveloped in a hug, it took him aback for a second before he couldn't help himself and hugged his king back.

"Come Ser we have much to discuss."

"As you wish your grace."

They sat down and for the next half hour spoke of mundane things and Barristan had never felt happier. When he had spent time with Rhaegar he found the prince though melancholic, would have moments were duty would be forgotten and instead they would talk just as men, to see his son do the same was more than he dared to hope for.

Finally though after talking of his home and what he was like as a boy, of how he and his family would spend time fishing in the Cockleswhent, he told the king of why he really rode in the jousts as a boy of ten. How he had yearned for adventure as a lad, he told him of squiring for Lord Swann and of how Prince Duncan gave him his epithet. The mention of one of his ancestors quickly changed the kings mood and Barristan knew he now wished to know of his father.

"He was the best man I ever knew, your grace, would have been the king the realm needed." Barristan said before he could be asked.

"Did you spend much time with him, I mean just with him, not as his Kingsguard."

"I was always his Kingsguard your grace, even when we spent time together not on duty."

"You spent time with him not on duty Ser?"

"Aye, your father your grace, you know he played the harp and sang do you not?"

"Aye, I do Ser, Lord Jaime had me taught to play and I sing also." the king said smiling.

"Your father would, he would dress up as a commoner and walk the streets your grace, find a place and play his harp and sing, people would come around and fill his jar with coin." Barristan said as the king laughed.

"You jest ser?"

"No never your grace, I would stand guard and we would collect the coin."

"What would you do with it?"

"Some we gave away, once to an orphanage, once to the next minstrels along the street and one time we got really drunk." Barristan said and laughed as did the king.

"Did you.. Did you know my mother Ser?" the king asked softly.

"I spoke to her only the once your grace at the tourney of Harrenhal, she was a fierce thing, small and slight but unafraid, it was clear to me then that she and your father were in love."

"I..I was brought up to believe her raped Ser, to believe my father a kidnapper and a rapist, lied to about that and everything else until Lord Jaime told me the truth."

"I cannot imagine what that was like your grace, had I known of you then I would have ridden to Winterfell to take you away myself."

"You would?" the kings voice was soft and light.

"In a heartbeat your grace, you were my king the day you were born, had I known of you I'd have ensured like Lord Jaime has that you were treated as such."

"I thank you Ser Barristan, I wish we had more time to speak, to talk of my father, of what must be done, I hope we speak again soon."

"As do I your grace, there is something else your grace something I would like your permission on?

"Of course Ser Barristan, if I can."

"Your father your grace had three men he was closest to of all us, Ser Arthur Dayne the sword of the morning was his closest friend, Ser Myles Mooton and Ser Richard Lonmouth his former squires, your grace no one knew him better than those three."

"Aye, to talk to any would be a dream Ser, but they are all dead so I know not why you bring them up."

"Ser Richard lives your grace, he is in this city as we speak, working to help put you on your rightful throne, though he knows not of your existence."

"Truly Ser?" the king said excitedly.

"Aye truly your grace, with your permission I'd like to tell him, you can trust him your grace, I trust no man more." Barristan said smiling.

"Then do so Ser, I shall be most pleased to speak to Ser Richard myself, perhaps the next time we meet you could bring him along?"

"I will your grace, most definitely, to meet you and know you live would be more than he could hope for, to see his king would give him meaning your grace as it has I." Barristan said and Jon nodded.

They left the room together and Barristan allowed Jon to walk ahead of him and leave first, before following a few moments later. He walked behind the king far enough to see him, but not too close to be seen walking with him. They had just turned towards the road to the Lannister residence when a number of gold cloaks and Ser Arys appeared in front of the king, Barristan moved quickly hand already on his sword.

"Jon Snow, the king wishes to see you immediately." Ser Arys said.

"For what reason Ser?" the king said as Ser Barristan arrived.

There were six gold cloaks and Ser Arys, the king had two guards and was armed himself, along with Ser Barristan that made it seven to four, though he would ensure the king was taken away even if it meant dealing with them all himself.

"I do not know, nor is it the place of a bastard to question the king." Ser Arys said and Barristan intervened.

"Ser Arys, what is the meaning of this?"

"Lord Commander, I did not expect to see you."

"Never mind, what's going on here?" he said angrily.

"I've orders to bring Jon Snow to the throne room, something about Lord Tully I believe."

Barristan breathed a sigh of relief, he had feared the worst, though this was still serious, though his king had been in the right last night, he was in the eyes of all a bastard while Lord Tully was heir to the Riverlands. If the man had made a complaint against him then the king would be in trouble, but not answering it could be worse, he looked to the king who just smiled.

"Very well Ser, we should not keep his grace waiting, Jors why don't you go speak to Lord Jaime and give him my apologies for being late." the king nodded to the man who quickly took off up the street.

Barristan nodded to his king before hurrying off in front of him, he need to make it to White Sword Tower and get changed, whatever was going to happen in the throne room he would be there. He was a Kingsguard yet again and he had a sacred duty, an honor to uphold and most importantly a true king to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Jon stands in front of a king and the Tourney begins.


	26. A Dragon in Wolf's Clothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon faces a king while Margaery learns the truth about a prince.

**Jaime.**

He was sitting in his office talking to Tyrion when the commotion began outside, jumping up he ran to the door just as Jors reached it, Loras running after him. His first thoughts were that something had happened to Jon but while the expression on Jors face was worried, it wasn't panicked, before he got the chance to ask the guard anything though, Jors was speaking.

"My lord, you must come, Jon's been summoned by the king." Jors said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Summoned? What happened?" Jaime asked.

"We were coming back from the tavern my lord, when some gold cloaks and a Kingsguard stopped us telling Jon had to come with them, then Ser Barristan turned up and Jon sent me to tell you my lord. I think it's to do with last night, the fish lord." Jors said as Loras looked on angrily.

"Ser Barristan was there when they took Jon?" Jaime asked holding onto the one positive piece of news.

"Aye he was my lord, got very angry at the other Kingsguard he did." Jors said with a smile, his breathing a little steadier now.

"And Alyrs is with Jon also?"

"Aye my lord he is."

"Right Loras you and Jors go get me a dozen guards, make sure Arlan and Farrow are among them, we'll meet you outside." Jaime said.

He watched as Loras and Jors rushed out and turned to Tyrion who was looking at him speculatively, Jaime nodded at him and walked to get his sword and strap it to him, Tyrion jumping from his chair.

"Jaime you can't just barge in there armed."

"I know that, but whatever the damn fish is saying, when I turn up I want them to know just how angry I am at it, to them Jon may have no status, but I do and I'll leave them in no damn doubt that these actions have angered the Warden of the West." Jaime said his voice cold and calm.

"All right, I'll go get Gerion we'll follow as quick as we can." Tyrion said and Jaime smiled at him.

"Thanks brother."

Once he was ready he rushed out of the room, quickly making his way to the courtyard he was pleased to see Jors and Loras had done as he asked. The guards were assembled, Arlan and Farrow at the front of them armed and ready to go. Knowing Ser Barristan was with Jon had calmed him down somewhat, should the worst come to the worst then Barristan would protect the king, but still he would take no chances.

Arlan and Farrow were his own two guards, he'd picked them out personally from among the ranks of the household guards at Casterly Rock, he had ensured after Cersei's attempt at Jon's life that each of his family would be protected by the very best. If he could he'd have given them to Jon though, as good as Jors and Alyrs were his guards were better. But people thinking Jon a bastard, paid no attention to him having bastards for guards, they would with Arlan and Farrow guarding him.

He nodded to the men and they turned and began to walk quickly to the Red Keep, riding would be quicker, but the time needed to ready the horses would be time wasted. He hadn't expected Tully to bring a complaint against Jon, he'd assumed the man would after speaking to his lords realize he'd made a fool of himself. He'd underestimated the man's pride or perhaps his hatred for Jon ran deeper than he thought.

"He'll be fine Loras." Jaime said turning to his squire who looked as agitated as he felt.

"I should have been with him my lord." the boy said dejectedly.

"Really, did you know the king was going to order him to court?" Jaime said looking at him.

"Of course not my lord."

"Then how were you to know that he may need you with him Loras. I know he's your friend and you both want to protect each other, but you can't be with each other every minute of the day, all you can do is be there for each other when you can." Jaime said and Loras looked up at him before nodding.

"Jon will be fine my lord." Loras then said determinedly.

"Aye lad he will." Jaime reached out to ruffle the boys hair, getting a forced laugh in return.

It took them a few moments to make it to the Red Keep and they were then escorted through the halls by a rather large number of guards, Jaime knew his appearance at the head of a dozen guards would provoke a reaction and he was glad of it. Let them know just how valued Jon was to the Warden of the West, it would stop them doing something like this again without thinking through the consequences. When they reached the main door they were asked to disarm, instead though Jaime refused and told his men to wait outside unless they were called, his actions getting a furious reaction from the captain of the guards.

"Loras hand Arlan your sword, you'll come in with me, the rest of you wait here unless I call for you."

"My lord surely you're not suggesting." the captain said.

"I suggest nothing, but unlike you I've seen what happens when a Lord Paramount gives up his weapons to a king." Jaime said angrily "I Ser shall not make the same mistake Lord Rickard did." he pushed past the guard and entered the throne room.

He was stunned to see how full it was, either something was happening here already or word had spread very quickly. Jon was standing in front of the throne, Edmure Tully beside him and Jaime had to resist the urge to draw his sword and carve himself some trout. Cersei sat beside the king and the look on her face when she saw him made him want to gut her too, she was behind this he now knew.

He had received two notes from her at the feast last night, both of which he refused to even accept, as the night went on her seductive look had changed into a glowering one. He kicked himself now for not realizing she would try and get back at him though Jon just as she did before, this time though being more clever about it. As he looked at her he knew though if anything happened to hurt even a hair on Jon's head, he'd follow through on his threat to her.

Lord Arryn was standing to the side of the king and he looked at him smugly, the old falcon obviously trying to send Jaime a message, oh how he'd take pleasure in clipping his wings once and for all he thought. To the left of the king stood Ser Barristan and Ser Arys, Jaime was pleased to see his brother here and the nod he got from him reassured him somewhat.

Jon looked calm and composed and despite Jaime's nervousness he felt a large amount of pride looking at his king, most boys would quiver and shake being called before the throne. But Jon was made of sterner stuff and Jaime felt sorry for the floppy fish beside him, given the looks Jon was giving Tully, there would be fish on the menu soon.

"Lord Jaime, glad you could join us." Jon Arryn said and Jaime composed himself slightly before speaking.

"Your grace, your grace." he nodded to the false king and queen "What is the meaning of this, why has my squire been summoned here and why was I not notified." Jaime said loudly.

"We're getting to the bottom of that Lord Jaime." Robert said and Jaime could see him side eye the queen.

He and Loras moved behind Jon and he was happy at the small smile he gave them both, he looked to the left of the room to see Loras's family were all there. Margaery standing uncomfortably beside the prince who had a gleeful smile on his face. Scattered around the hall was a lot of the noble lords and ladies who'd come for the tourney, the Riverlords looking like they wanted to be anywhere but here.

Jaime was pleased to see the northerners here, the looks the large young man and striking woman were giving the Riverlords and Tully would surely make them nervous had they been looking at them. Turning his attention back he gave his sister such a look of disdain that he could see her taken aback, her gleeful look replaced with one of shock.

"Now lets get this sorted and get the damn tourney started." Robert said impatiently.

**Jon before Jaime's arrival.**

Being escorted through the streets by an assortment of gold cloaks and a Kingsguard had unsurprisingly drawn attention, the smallfolk pointed and stared and Jon looked at them and tried to look as stoic as possible. As they had neared the Red Keep, they ran into Ser Wendel and the rest of the northern party and Jon smirked as Dacey shouted loudly.

"Snow, what's going on, these southern softies given you trouble lad?"

"No it's fine Dacey, apparently the king wishes my presence."

"Oh to be popular." Smalljon japed earning him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Dacey.

"Are you sure Jon?" Dacey said looking at the guards.

"Aye, I am, though you can join us if you wish, never know what kind of entertainment there is to be found." Jon said laughing.

Dacey, Smalljon and the two Karstarks along with Ser Wendel and a number of their men decided to do just that and Jon breathed a small sigh of relief. He knew he was in no real danger, the worst that could happen would be he would be told to apologize to the floppy fish and perhaps banned from the tourney. But still, the last Stark called before the king did not do so well and while Jon was embracing his dragon side, he was a wolf too, speaking of which, he laughed when Smalljon asked him about Ghost.

"Do you really have a Direwolf.?" Smalljon asked.

"Aye, Ser Wendel's family was most kind to deliver Ghost to me."

"Ghost?" Dacey asked.

"Aye, you'll understand when you see him." Jon sniggered.

When they got to the Red Keep they were made relinquish their weapons, Jon was not pleased to hand over The Wolf's Tooth, the sword Jaime had bought for him being something he'd grown comfortable with wearing. Though he did quickly get over that when Dacey began handing her weapons over, a mace, a knife, a dagger, some small throwing knifes, another dagger, on and on it went and by the end of it Jon had counted seventeen separate weapons.

"Really?" he looked at Dacey and raised his eyebrow.

"A woman can't be too careful now can she Snow." Dacey said and they both broke into laughter, quickly being joined by the others.

When they were unarmed they were brought into the throne room, Jon gasped when he saw the king wasn't there, instead the queen sat on the small seat beside the Iron Throne, Lord Arryn standing on the other side of it. Tully was standing in front and Jon looked to see the Tyrell's off to the side, Margaery sending him a small smile which he returned.

For the first time Jon was actually nervous, Robert though he had his many faults and though he could never forgive the man, had if anything treated Jon better than his own uncle did, whatever punishment he'd face now would surely be harsher. He moved in front of the throne and looked around for Ser Barristan finding to his dismay the man had not arrived yet.

"Your Grace." Jon said taking a knee "Lord Hand." he bowed when he stood up.

"Do you know why you've been brought here Snow." the queen said and looked at him contemptuously.

"I do not your grace."

"Lord Tully has brought to our attention, your disgraceful actions of last night, how you attacked him for no reason, do you know the punishment for such an attack Jon Snow."

"No your grace I do not."

"Lord hand why don't you inform him."

"An attack on a Lord Paramount or his heir by a bastard is the equivalent of an attack on a member of the royal family by anyone, the sentence is simple, if found guilty Jon Snow would lose his hand your grace."

Jon heard the angry shouts from the northerners, the shriek and look of dismay on Margaery's face, only to be discomforted even more by the look of delight the crown prince was showing as he stood beside her. He looked to see the Riverlords looking down at the ground, apparently honest enough to show shame, though he doubted any would be willing to go against their lieges son.

"Do you have anything to say Snow?" the queen asked, the first smile he'd ever seen reach her eyes appearing on her face.

Jon took a breath, he looked to Tully, the man's superior shit eating grin annoying him, he was bigger than him, stronger, but he was no swordsman, Jon could take him he knew, it. He would receive no justice here, which really left him only one choice.

"I choose…."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS." the kings voice boomed across the hall.

"ALL RISE FOR HIS GRACE, KING ROBERT BARATHEON THE FIRST OF HIS NAME." the herald shouted though still lower than the king's voice had been.

"WHO CALLED THIS WITHOUT INFORMING ME."

"My love, you were busy and this was such a trifling matter." the queen's voice was soft and light.

"Trifling woman, you have the son of the Warden of the North here on bloody trial." Robert looked at her angrily.

"Bastard son," Jon Arryn said.

"Ned's Son." Robert said furiously.

"Your grace if we may take a moment please. "Jon Arryn said and motioned Robert to the back of the room.

Jon stood there and watched as the king and the hand argued in the corner, Robert shaking his head while Jon Arryn tried again and again to get him to see some point, eventually the two men came back and Jon could see how annoyed the king was.

"I'm sorry lad, it seems we must get to the bottom of this, but it'll be fair I promise you that." the king smiled sadly at him.

"Of course your grace I expect nothing less."

"Good lad."

Before they could begin Jaime arrived and Jon felt himself smile as Jaime addressed the king and then stood with Loras behind him. He steadied himself and got ready for what was to come, smirking he looked at Barristan as he hit upon an idea.

**Jon after Jaime's arrival.**

"So Lord Tully, begin." Robert said his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Your grace, Your grace, my lord hand, My lords and Ladies." Edmure started and Jon was already bored.

"Last night while minding my own business.." a snort from Loras behind him made him smirk as Edmure continued.

"As I sad while minding my own business, I was set upon and attacked by the bastard Jon Snow, he forced me to the floor and when I calmly asked for an apology, he did so again your grace."

"You were forced to the floor by a ten name day old boy Lord Tully." the king said laughing and Jon smirked as others in the room joined in.

"He, he caught me by surprise your grace, bastards, they're tricksters, had I been expecting it, he never would have managed it your grace." a louder snort from Loras this time even had the king sniggering.

"So if I have this straight Lord Tully, you wanted Jon Snow's hand because he pushed you to the ground." the king said and a few members of the assembled lords gasped.

"I..Your Grace, the punishment is clear, it is the kings law." Edmure said.

"Lord Edmure speaks true your grace." Jon Arryn said and Jon glowered at him pleased to see the old lord looking warily at him.

"Very well, Lord Tully do you have any witnesses to you claims?" the king asked,

"Your grace I am a Lord Paramount's son, it is my word against that of a bastard, under the law."

"Yes yes, but it is the kings law is it not and last I looked I am still the king."

"Of course your grace, if need be I'm sure I can provide witnesses." Edmure said shakily.

Jon looked to the Riverlords trying to find Lord Mallister and his son, he was both pleased and disappointed to see them absent, it meant at least they would not support Edmure's claims, but neither would they confirm Jon's defense. He heard Jaime cough behind him and turned to see both him and Loras move closer, he smiled and nodded at them before noticing Tyrion and Gerion come into the room, both dwarfed by the white wolf that pushed past them to rush to his side.

"What is that beast."

"Have it removed at once."

"Guards, guards."

The voices mingling together Jon just shrugged as Ghost lay down on the floor beside him, he reached down and rubbed the wolf's fur feeling the muscles tensed beneath his hand. He closed his eyes and felt himself calm down, the wolf's muscles relaxing as he did so. Opening his eyes he turned to where the northerner's were seeing the white wolf for the first time, Smalljon looking at the wolf in wonder.

"Your grace, I assure you Ghost will cause no trouble, I may not have my father's name but I hold my word just as truly as he would."

"No word means more to me, nor oath I take more seriously young Snow." Robert smiled at him.

"Now enough about the damn wolf, he's fine as he is."

"Robert my love, surely we can't allow such a beast in the throne room."

"I said enough." Robert glared at the queen who shook her head and looked affronted.

"Now where were we, Jon Snow, we've heard Lord Tully's version, now if you would." Robert said looking at him.

"Of course your grace, last night as Lord Tully stated we had an altercation at the feast." Jon said to the sound of gasps and muttering of bastard from around the room.

"However your grace I find Lord Tully's version left out a few key details." Jon paused.

"What details are these Jon." the king said moving forward in the throne.

"Your grace, Lord Tully was drunk, very drunk, he insulted me which was fine, I know my status and what it means to be a bastard, I know that even if a Lord is in the wrong then a bastard still under the law has no recourse, so your grace I did my best to ignore Lord Tully, until he made insults I could not ignore"

"What insults lad." the king now keenly listening.

"He insulted my mother your grace, called her a whore, by doing so he insulted my father also your grace, by saying my father the most noble and good man Westeros has ever known would sleep with a whore."

"He insulted Ned, you dare insult Ned." Robert shouted at Edmure.

"The bastard lies your grace, it's what they do, ask him, ask him about pushing me your grace."

"You would dare insult your own good brother, my oldest and truest friend, your lucky my hammer is put away or they'd be wiping you from the very place you stand."

"Your grace, Lord Tully denies the bastards accusation, we must believe him." Jon Arryn said.

Jon watched in amusement as Lord Arryn struggled to reign in the kings temper, he had to give Edmure some credit he half expected to be standing in a pool of water by now, but perhaps it was the fact it was still a bastard making the accusations which gave him comfort.

"Can you prove your words lad?" the kings asked.

"I can your grace, but I won't, I'll not have anyone else fight my battles for me, I was raised better than that."

"Aye that you were lad." the king smiled at him.

"What of the fact you pushed Lord Tully to the floor twice." Jon Arryn said clearly trying to get to another part of the topic, one where the kings feelings for Ned Stark may play out more in Lord Tully's favor.

"Lord Tully fell my lord hand, twice, he really was quite drunk." Jon said and the king laughed again.

"Liar, you're a damn lying bastard, you pushed me, your true nature is showing here bastard."

"What about the words you spoke to Lord Tully young Snow." the queen said and Jon bristled.

"Words, what words." the king asked.

"He called me an oath breaker, said my house would fall with me leading it."

"Is that true lad."

"Not quite your grace." Jon said "I called his house oath breakers and said that a house ran by a drunken fool would surely find it's level quite soon." Jon said and this time even Robert looked taken aback.

"Explain yourself lad." the king said and Jon took a breath.

"Last night Lord Tully was so drunk he thought it prudent to attack a ten name day old boy, first with his words and then twice made an attempt to attack me physically your grace, both of which ended up with him falling on his arse, begging your pardon your grace." Jon said and watched as the king laughed loudly.

"Surely a man who would drink so much that he could barely stand let alone control his mouth or actions is not someone fit to rule a noble house, let alone be Lord Paramount one day, so I informed Lord Tully of this and apologized both to his lords and to the lords and ladies present for having to suffer him."

The King laughed loudly and Jon bit his cheek to stop from doing likewise.

"You also called his house oath breakers though did you not." Lord Arryn said.

"Aye I did my lord."

"You see the bastard admits it, from his own words he admits what he said." Edmure said gleefully.

"I'm sorry my lord, but either I'm a liar like all bastards or I'm telling the truth, surely it can't be both" Jon said and most of the room burst into laughter.

"I. I that's not what I was saying, I told you your grace bastards are…"

"Tricksy my lord, yes we get it, we lie, we tell the truth, we're tricksy, do we also stop the sun from rising or the moon from being full" Jon said and the laughter increased.

"ENOUGH QUIET. You still have not explained calling house Tully oath breakers and bear in mind young Snow that this is the house of my good brother and good father you call into question." Lord Arryn said and even the king looked shocked at the anger in the old man's voice.

Jon held his tongue, spelling out Lord Arryn's bias would do him no favors, it's the king he needed to convince and accusing his foster father of not being fair was not the way to go.

"I did for are they not." Jon said and watched as both the king and the hand looked at him angrily.

"Explain yourself boy." the king growled at him.

"House Tully swore an oath to a king and broke that oath, they swore to serve in perpetuity and broke that oath, your grace a man who kills is a killer, a man who steals is a thief, a house that breaks an oath are oath breakers are they not?"

"Not an oath to the damn dragons." the king said angrily.

"Your grace, what if someone was to say the same of the oaths they swore to you." Jon said and watched as first the king looked as if he would attack him right there and then seemed to calm himself some.

"No one would dare." the king said and murmurs of agreement were heard around the room.

"Of course not your grace, but it does not change the truth, someone who breaks an oath is an oath breaker."

"You speak out of turn boy." Lord Arryn said,

"I speak the truth my lord, as my father would if he was standing here in my stead."

There was silence for a few moments, Jon Arryn looked at him with hate in his eyes and Jon stared right back at the man, let him dare stand in judge of a dragon, one day soon the tables would be turned. He looked then to the king who seemed torn, which really was the best he could hope for. Around him the lords and ladies were speaking to each other, he knew some would care not what he said and would expect a bastard to be punished.

Others though perhaps would listen he could see Lord Darry, Lord Mooton and one or two of the Crownlands Lords who'd supported his father were impressed. The Lords of the Narrow Sea were looking on intrigued while the expression on the Lords of the Reach were mixed, the most devout shaking their heads, while the largest most loyal to his family previously were looking pleased. He saw Lady Olenna and Lord Mace were looking at him with approval and he nodded to them much to Lady Olenna's amusement.

Finally he caught Margaery's eye and though she gave him a welcoming smile she looked worried, he couldn't help but smirk at her and roll his eyes, holding back a snort as she giggled. As the king took more time the voices grew louder, before finally Robert seemed to have reached a decision.

"Enough." the king shouted "What am I to do here, you both say one thing and neither of you has produced witnesses to prove your point, who am I to believe."

"The law is clear your grace." Jon Arryn said.

"I'm not taking the lad's hand for this Jon, what's next burning people." the king said and Jon Arryn stepped back abashed.

"Jon Snow, your king orders you to apologize to Lord Tully. Let that be the end of this madness."

"Of course your grace, I assume Lord Tully will apologize also." Jon said and the room once again gasped, he felt Edmure bristle beside him.

"Apologize to a bastard, I will not, never would I live the shame down." Edmure said angrily.

"Then your grace, I'm afraid I cannot apologize either, I can take the insult to myself and mine own honor, I will not let a man who insulted my mother, a man who insulted my father, walk away without offering an apology to both. As a bastard my honor is in question simply because of my birth, my mothers honor, my fathers honor however is not.

Since Lord Edmure is also a knight of the realm, if he refuses to apologize then he leaves me with no choice, under the chivalric code I challenge you Ser Edmure Tully to an honor duel."

Jon waited as the words filtered to the crowd, he looked to Ser Barristan who was smiling at him though the knight also showed some concern which he tried to alleviate with a nod. He felt Jaime take a step behind him and looked to see the assembled lords mutter to themselves.

"I accept the bastards duel, when I beat you bastard you will apologize, we shall meet with swords at his grace's pleasure."

"You are mistaken Ser, an honor duel is not fought with swords, is that not right Ser Barristan." Jon said.

"Aye lad you speak the truth, an honor duel is fought as knights fight, a joust." Ser Barristan said.

The king looked at him as if to say are you sure about this and Jon shrugged and laughed, the king couldn't help but join in laughing loudly.

"Very well, before the final of the joust we shall have an honor duel, let it be known the loser shall apologize to the winner or risk the wrath of the king." the king said loudly.

"Your Grace." Edmure said turning to leave.

"Your Grace." Jon said and the king smiled at him.

"Good luck lad." the king said as he dismissed him.

He turned to see Jaime glowering at him, Loras though was smiling beamingly, a joust for honor fitting right into the chivalry his friend loved. He whistled and Ghost jumped up and they made their way towards Tyrion and Gerion and the northerner's who now blocked his path. He nodded to Ghost and looked at Smalljon, the wolf immediately jumping up and knocking the large Northman to the ground much to Dacey's enjoyment.

"What were you thinking Jon, you should have just apologized." Jaime said angrily.

"He insulted my mother my lord, insulted my father, no way in hell I'll apologize to him."

"A joust Jon, it's too dangerous and even if it was not you may still lose."

"Aye but think of what it'll be like if I win, think of the story my lord."

"Forget it Jon, you should not be so careless."

"Careless Jaime, I thought it was being bold." Jon said and looked as Jaime seemed to finally understand.

**Tyrion.**

Sitting in the crowd as the melee was about to begin, Tyrion thought over the conversation he had with Jon, he had been impressed to find that even after what had occurred in the throne room, the boy had quickly moved on. When he had come to him to discuss a deal involving the Mormont's Tyrion was surprised that he hadn't thought of it first, a west coast alliance would serve them well. Of course there were hurdles to be navigated, Jon had made it clear that it would require some investment on their part to get things started.

But the idea itself was one that deemed such an investment necessary, the eastern coast deal with the Manderly's had been a great boon to them. But there was more room for expansion in Essos than they could handle without hurting them in Westeros, until now. Using the Mormont's and Bear Island for the Westeros trade would allow them to expand further east, the potential was extraordinary. He knew Jon had wanted to help his fellow northmen and if that was all this was he may still have gone along with it, they owed the boy after all.

It seemed though that Jon had a gift for logistics, that along with his knowledge of the north allowed him to see something that Tyrion had not. If it made them even half what they did with the expansion to the east, then it was more than worth it. He looked to the king and Jon Arryn then and smirked, had he not been in the throne room himself he wouldn't have believed the story of what Jon had said and done.

"What are you smirking about?" Gerion asked.

"Just thinking about Jon earlier in the throne room," he said and Gerion laughed.

"He was something wasn't he." Gerion said proudly.

"Aye, I think he may have spent too much time around us uncle, we're rubbing off on him." Tyrion said laughing loudly.

"Good." Gerion said emphatically.

Tyrion turned to see his aunt enter with the children, Joy holding a bag of something in her hand, which all of the others seemed to have also.

"Papa." Joy said running from his aunt.

"Hello princess, where were you?" Gerion said grabbing his daughter and placing her on his lap.

"Auntie took us Jon, then pen nuts." the girl said holding a bag of peanuts in her hand.

"Peanuts Joy." Gerion said with a smile.

"Pen nuts yummy papa." the little girl said smiling as she popped one into her mouth.

"Aunt you look tired." Tyrion said.

"Children Tyrion, children." Genna said as she sat down.

Tyrion motioned to one of his cup bearers to give his aunt some wine which she took gratefully, her boys and Kevan's sat down, the boys all holding bags of peanuts and looking eagerly out as the melee got ready to start. Jon and Loras he assumed were watching from the wings, both boys getting some last minute sparring in before the duels began.

"Your Graces, my Lords and Ladies, men and women of Kings Landing and the seven kingdoms, in honor of his grace's glorious victory over the dragons, we hereby welcome you to the tourney of Kings Landing and to the first event the melee." the herald said and the competitors bowed to the king.

Tyrion watched on as the melee began, swords clashing, maces being swung, he looked to see the king almost itching to be out there himself, while beside him his sister the queen looked bored and spite filled as usual. Had anything happened to Jon today Tyrion felt his sister would not be long for this world, the looks Jaime gave her in the throne room left no room for interpretation. When she interjected Tyrion thought Jaime would attack her there and then such was the anger his brother showed.

Jaime was so annoyed that he refused to come to the melee, Tyrion had actually offered to stay with his brother back at the manse but Jaime told him one of them was needed to represent their house. When Cersei had seen his brother was not here she gave him a look of contempt and disgust, Tyrion though just smiled back at her, long passed was the time when he cared what his sister thought.

"So who'd you bet on?" Gerion asked forcing Tyrion's attention back to the melee.

"I went with Jon's suggestion and put some coin on the Hound."

"Aye, me too, I had thought Thoros would be his choice again, but the man's sickness took care of that."

"Maybe Jon hobbled him." Tyrion japed and they both laughed.

"Why didn't the mountain come?"

"I've no idea uncle, hadn't even known he wasn't here until today, it's surprising is it not?

"Aye it is, well it's one less headache for us." Gerion said.

"Ouchie papa." Joy said pointing at the man the large northern woman had just cracked over the head with a mace.

Gerion laughed at his daughter and she threw a peanut at him which he caught in his mouth much to her delight. Tyrion found he didn't really care for the melee for some reason, why the king had changed the natural order he had no idea, but it was standard to do the archery first. He looked on as the northern woman and a large northern man took out another two opponents.

Even though the melee was getting down to the interesting parts as both his brother and no doubt the king would call it, Tyrion found himself more interested in the crowd than the fighting. He had already received the first reports from Alayn, some of which he knew already, the tension growing between the Tyrell's and the crown, the crown princes behavior, but one or two things had caught him by surprise.

The rumor of the master of coin and the hand's wife seemed more than likely to be true given how much happier the woman looked with the slimy man beside her than she ever did when with her husband. The mans rapid rise through the ranks no doubt helped by both the hand and his wife's patronage, Alayn's notes that the man was most likely an embezzler interested him also. Finding out who was sleeping with who and which house was plotting against which house to Tyrion seemed more a battlefield he could compete on, which perhaps was why his brother liked fighting so much.

"Down to the final four Tyrion." Gerion said.

**Loras.**

He didn't know whether to be angry at, proud of or scared for his friend, some of what Jon had done and said in the throne room had made him feel each of those emotions. In the end he probably felt relieved more than anything, when they had suggested taking Jon's hand he'd felt so scared that he couldn't see a way out of it. He had thought that was it, there was no way they'd allow Jon to just walk out of there, not if they were threatening him with the loss of his hand.

But watching Jon speak, listening to what he said, he almost broke out in a smile before realizing the seriousness of what was going on, instead he composed himself like Lord Jaime had shown him and schooled his face as best he could. Once it was over and he realized that Jon would be facing Lord Tully in a joust, he couldn't wait to see it happen, to see whether or not his friend could beat the fish. He listened as Lord Jaime gave Jon a piece of his mind and watched as Jon defended himself. Eventually Lord Jaime reluctantly accepted, but he had left them to their own devices and didn't accompany them to the melee.

"Pay attention Loras, or else the next time I'll follow through on the swing." Jon said holding his sword to his arm.

"Sorry I was elsewhere." Loras said coming back to the spar at hand.

The two boys continued their warm up, neither really given it their all, but still trying to make up for their missed time that morning. Jon had had his early morning spar with Lord Jaime, something Loras still wasn't a part of, though Lord Jaime did give him a private spar later each day. But both boys had wanted to both spar earlier and to work on teamwork for the melee, feeling that barring a really bad draw they'd both make it that far.

"Well we're done." Jon said as he once again held his sword to Loras arm "You better pay attention during the duels, otherwise I'll be fighting in the melee all alone." Jon said only half seriously.

"Come on the melee will start soon, perhaps that will help clear up my head." Loras said.

"Aye, though since your head's empty anyway, do we really need it to be cleared up." Jon japed and Loras took a swing at him with his sword.

The two boys laughed as they walked to the side of the training area, the competitors for the melee all getting ready to enter and be introduced to the crowd. Loras had put his coin on the Hound after Jon had convinced him that with Thoros out there was no one to beat the man. He had initially wanted to back Rolland Storm having seen the man in the training area and seen just how big and strong he was. But in the end had gone with Jon's idea after Jon pointed out that while he may match the Hound's size and strength, he was far slower.

"Good luck Dacey and try and bring Smalljon back in one piece." Jon said and the large Northman glared at him.

"You're lucky I'm too old for the duels Snow, otherwise I'd put you on your arse." Smalljon said laughing.

"Aye, I suppose I'd just have to call Ghost again." Jon said and the large man paled as the white wolf suddenly appeared.

"Keep that fucker away from me, he's not right." Smalljon said as Dacey slapped him on the head.

"Good luck to you both, The North Remembers." Jon said loudly.

"The North Remembers." they shouted back.

Loras watched on as the competitors were introduced, he could feel both his and Jon's excitement building, one day they too would be taking part in a full on proper melee. Until then they could pick up some tips which may help them in their own one, they found a nice spot where they could sit and see clearly and waited for it to begin.

Watching as the first competitors were defeated and seeing them come back it suddenly dawned on Loras that the melee seemed to have much different rules than the duels. Where there it was points or a yield, here though yielding seemed an option, it was much more likely you would be too hurt to continue.

"Is that what our melee will be like?" he turned to ask Jon.

"I don't know, I suppose it will be a little like that, depends on the king." Jon shrugged.

"I thought it'd just be the same as the duels, you know a yield." Loras said.

"Aye, perhaps it will, won't matter though as long as we stick together we'll be fine." Jon said smiling.

He nodded and looked back to the melee, the different weapons fascinated him, he and Jon had trained in most, but both concentrated on the sword, as he watched he could see some weapons had advantages and disadvantages. Dacey Mormont wielded a blunted lighter version of the mace Jon said her family were known for, she was as dangerous a foe with it as he or Jon were with a sword.

Had he not known Jon he would probably have mocked at the idea of a woman warrior. But his friend said the Mormont ladies were as fierce as any man and the she bears of Bear Island were widely feared and hugely respected in the north. Watching as Dacey cracked skull after skull with her mace, Loras could do nothing but agree.

"Watch this." Jon said as Dacey with her mace and Smalljon wielding a Greatsword one handed, moved towards Lord Yohn Royce.

Lord Yohn and his eldest son Andar had made the mistake of thinking two northern savages, one of whom was a woman, were no match for the famed knights of the Vale. Before they even had a chance to attack the Northman and woman were upon them, Andar making the error of smiling at Dacey and thinking a woman would be flattered. An error he'd not soon forget as he was now lying on the ground barely conscious, while Dacey and Smalljon attacked his father.

Loras couldn't help but smirk, they were playing with the man, toying with him, Dacey would occupy him for a moment before stepping back and then Smalljon would begin. He watched as Lord Yohn tired, the two younger warriors wearing him down, a hard strike from Smalljon almost costing the lord his head. Within moments it was over, Dacey's mace catching the lord's arm and loosing him his sword.

"I yield." Lord Yohn said looking humbled as his son began to come around.

"Well met Lord Yohn." Dacey said with a small curtsy and Loras almost guffawed, something he did but a moment later.

"Who's next to face Goatsbane." Smalljon bellowed.

**Margaery.**

Margaery couldn't wait until this day was over, each part of it had gone from bad to worse, from seeing Jon in trouble and worrying about him, although at least that mostly turned out all right. She would however be certain speak to him and chastise him for risking himself in a joust of all things. That had been bad enough but given what had happened earlier that day, this was turning into one of the most trying she could ever remember.

She had been invited to break her fast with the prince and queen. Her grandmother was delighted, she however was not, the night before had been a horrible experience, every moment she'd spent with the prince was one she hated. From his inane boasting, to his snide comments, to his put downs of Jon and his laughing at her brother. The prince proved himself a horrible person and this morning had shown just how horrible he really was.

_She walked through the corridors her escort leading her to the small private dining area where she'd break her fast with Joffrey and the queen. As she passed what she assumed to be one of the royal children's rooms given the Kingsguard standing outside she could hear crying and a voice asking someone to stop. She moved to the door only for the Kingsguard to block her way, as she did so she heard a girls voice and could make the words out more clearly._

"_Ouch, sorry Joff, sorry, please, sorry." a little girl cried._

_Margaery turned to the Kingsguard and looked beseechingly at him, the mans pockmarked face looking as concerned as hers._

"_Perhaps Ser if his grace knew I was here, he may care to accompany me to break our fast." Margaery said and the Kingsguard nodded._

"_I shall inform his grace." he said and turned to enter the room._

_Following after him Margaery was disgusted to see Joffrey standing over a small girl and boy, both were crying but the girl was especially upset as Joffrey tore the head off a rather beautiful doll. As she looked around the room she could see other broken toys and the look on the princes face was one of absolute glee._

"_I told you both to stay away from my room, now you'll see what happens you useless little fucks."_

"_Joff we sorry, ser pickles, we looked for ser pickles." the girl said tears falling from her eyes._

"_Your lucky I didn't find the damn ugly cat, when I do I'll skin the fucker."_

"_Your grace, Lady Margaery is outside, she was wondering if perhaps you'd like to accompany her to break your fast with her and your mother." the Kingsguard said._

"_Tell the damn flower to wait her damn turn, it's not like she'll wilt without me is it." Joffrey said laughing loudly._

"_Of course your grace, perhaps though you should."_

"_Are you telling me what to do, you pockmarked freak." Joffrey turned to look at the Kingsguard and Margaery stepped back to the door so as not to be seen._

"_Of course not your grace, I was just saying your mother invited Lady Margaery herself." _

"_Very well, I'll deal with these two later, women useless things the lot of them." Joffrey said and turned to walk out the door._

_Margaery hurried back outside to where her guards were waiting, she composed herself and a few moments later Joffrey arrived._

"_My lady, I'd be honored to accompany you to break our fast." he said and the false smile on his face made her stomach turn._

Closing her eyes to try and dismiss the memory she shuddered as the prince turned to speak to her, his sickly sweet face and voice doing nothing to make her forget the true face she'd seen that morn.

"My lady are you enjoying the melee?" he said smiling at her.

"I am your grace it's terribly exciting is it not." she smiled back at him and out of the corner of her eye saw her grandmother watching them.

"When I'm old enough I'll be sure to do for them all, both here and in the lists." the prince gloated.

"Are you not old enough for the duels your grace?, I believe Jon Snow won when he was but six name days." Margaery said coyly.

"The bastard, you dare compare me to a bastard." Joffrey angrily said loud enough that people around could hear.

"Of course not your grace, I was just wondering if you would take part in the duels." Margaery said trying her best to look abashed and not smile as large on the outside as she was inside.

"My mother would never allow me to compete against such unworthy foes." Joffrey said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Of course your grace." Margaery smiled allowing Joffrey to think his answer the cause of it.

She turned to watch as the final four competitors readied themselves on the melee field, smirking to herself as she imagined Jon landing hit after hit on the prince. She wondered if she asked him would he go especially hard on the pompous prince, would he hit him in the places it would hurt the most. While the image brought her some respite, she knew it was just a dream, the coward beside her would never face Jon in a battle, the outcome would be more than his pride would allow.

**Jaime.**

The bold indeed, of all the stupid, senseless, ridiculous notions he'd ever heard the one coming from his king had to be the worst one ever. Think of the story, the story, he was thinking of his damn safety and the king wanted the story to be told. He understood of course, the moment he'd mentioned the bold it became clear to him, but he liked it not and had he a way to stop it he would.

While his king may see himself as Barristan he'd soon find that Edmure Tully was no Prince Duncan, not only was the man a poor jouster, but after this morning Jaime believed the man not only a fool, but a dishonorable one too. He had lied continuously while facing the king, had deliberately provided no evidence for what he said because Jaime had no doubt he couldn't get a lord to lie for him.

Why Jon had not just had he and Loras speak he knew not, but it irked him and he had been in a foul mood ever since. He admired his king standing up for his principles, admired him even more so for defending his family, how he used Robert's feelings for his uncle to manipulate the king was a thing of beauty. But a joust was no place for a boy, no matter if it started Barristan's legend or not, so he refused to go to the melee and instead was now standing waiting for Master Mott in his shop.

"My lord how can I help you, I hope there were no issues with your equipment?" the man asked.

"No as usual the workmanship was extraordinary Master Mott." Jaime smiled, flattery and gold were always the way to the Qohorik's good graces.

"Is there something else you need the my lord." the mans eyes gleaming at the potential profit.

"Aye there is, I need a suit of armor and a shield, but not for me for my squire, the dark haired lad you made the sword for."

"A boy's armor, for what use my lord, ceremonial, fighting or joust?"

"Jousting, I need it done quickly, but of the same standard as mine own, can you manage it Master Mott."

"A strange request my lord, but surely the boy's not jousting, I don't think I could allow my work be used for such a thing, why the boy's loss could reflect upon me." the man shook his head.

"No not in the actual joust itself Master, the boy will be taking part in a single joust, an honor duel, should he win then your work would no doubt be spoken of for years to come." Jaime said and noticed the gleam reappear.

"But should he lose my lord."

"Have you ever heard how Ser Barristan got his epithet Master Mott." Jaime said and the smith smiled.

After leaving the blacksmith's shop lighter by a lot of coin and with the knowledge that the smith would be sending his apprentice to the manse to measure Jon for his armor and to take the design for the shield, Jaime gave in and headed to the melee. Upon arriving he quickly made his way to his uncle and brother, stopping to glare at his sister when she smiled at him. Sitting down he turned to Joy who held a peanut in her hand and offered it to him.

"Pen nut cousin Jaime."

"Why thank you my lady." Jaime said with an over exaggerated bow, getting a laugh from the girl.

"What have I missed?" he turned to his brother.

"We're down to the final four, two northerners, a Mormont lady and the large giant man Smalljon, a stormlander Rolland Storm and the Hound." Tyrion said as Jaime looked out to the field.

He was surprised to see the northerners had made it this far, Jon had told him all about Ser Jorah's family so the fact one of the infamous she bears could fight was not a surprise, but making it to the final four was. Each of the two who were knocked out now would still receive one thousand gold dragons, Robert's extravagance knowing no bounds. With the runner up receiving five thousand and the winner ten thousand there was a big incentive to win the thing, so he expected most put in their best showing.

He looked out as the large Northman, the Smalljon, Jon had told him he was called, his father was even bigger and called the Greatjon much to Tyrion's amusement, faced off against a man who was actually bigger than him in the Hound. While to the other side Rolland Storm faced Dacey Mormont her mace to his shield and longsword. He watched excitedly as the battles began the Hound and the Smalljon's blades meeting fiercely, the sound reverberating across the grounds.

"So who's my coin on?" Jaime asked having left the betting to Tyrion.

"We're all in the same boat brother, should the Hound fall so shall we." Tyrion japed and offered him some wine which he took.

"Why'd we put our coin on Clegane, now wait, this another of Jon's ideas." he said laughing.

"Aye, the boy's a damn prodigy when it comes to the betting ring. Come on Clegane, my girl wants a present." Gerion said.

"Present papa" Joy turned to look at her father,

"Aye, after Jon and Loras's fight's we'll go get some presents princess." Gerion said and Joy threw him a peanut which he caught in his mouth yet again.

Jaime laughed and turned back to watch the fighting, the Smalljon and the Hound were in full swing, the Northman's greatsword allowing him extra reach. But the Hound was well used to fighting against such a blade, having spent all his life pretty much training should he get the chance to face his brother truly. He watched as the Hound ducked and dodged then as he moved inside the Smalljon's guard, the Hound finally began to work.

The blows he caught the Northman with would have stopped a damn elephant let alone a man, yet the Northman continued to fight on. Eventually though it proved far to much for the younger less experienced man and Jaime watched as a blow took him from his feet and knocked him hard to the ground.

"I Yield." Smalljon said as the Hound helped him back up, the man patted the Hound on the back and made his way to the back.

Jaime looked to the other fight, Dacey was more than holding her own but most of her blows hit the shield of Rolland, his however did not and when she after being hit in the arm missed her counter it was over. Rolland moved quickly, his shield catching her in the chest, his foot tripping her up and when she fell she yielded quickly.

He too like the Hound before him helped up his defeated opponent and she nodded and smiled at the man before making her way to the back also. Jaime watched as the two large men paced around each other, Rolland smirking all the while.

"Are you just gonna stand there with that stupid grin on your face, or we gonna fight or what." the Hound said as Rolland's face changed into a grimace and he attacked.

The two men were tired, both had received more than one hit that day, yet to look at them you'd never know it. Jamie watched to see where their weaknesses lay, technically both were pretty even, as they were strength wise, but the Hound had the man for speed and that would prove to be decisive. Jaime watched as they parried the opening blows, he watched as with a stunning riposte the Hound knocked the shield from Rolland's hand.

Now with both men only holding swords, the only chance Rolland had of winning was lost, it took a while, but the Hound's faster strikes, his quicker movement, allowed for him to land more hits. Finally the winning blow came and when it did Jaime was glad to be a spectator. The Hound after Rolland had missed swung and caught him so hard and so true that Rolland Storm was knocked almost five feet away from him.

It would not be a yield that won this fight, the man was out cold, Jaime watched surprised as the Hound went to the other man, before he called for people to come out to help. Taking water from them he sprinkled some to wake the man up, which after a while he did, the large man came to coughing and spluttering. Luckily there was no blood but at best his ribs would be bruised badly, the man nodded at the hound and he helped him to his feet.

"Your Graces, My Lords and Ladies, men and women of Kings Landing and the Realm, I give you the winner of the Melee, The Hound Sandor Clegane,"

Jaime and his family clapped along with everyone else, he had no idea how much Tyrion had bet but judging by the smile on Gerion's face he felt his uncle had bet a lot, he looked to his aunt who shook her head before laughing. Suddenly feeling the need to relieve himself he got up and motioned to Tyrion he'd be back in a moment, heading to look for a privy.

He was walking back from doing his business when he smelt it, the wafting air of cloying perfume, it was a smell he remembered well from his time in Kings Landing, but one he had not missed. Turning he saw the silken robes and the egg shaped head, the sickly smile on the man's face as he moved towards him.

"Lord Jaime."

"Lord Varys," Jaime said as the spider smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the tourney continues, Jon learns about the past and we find out what a spider's been up to.
> 
> As this chapter may show Kings Landing is taking up a lot more than i'd already envisioned, I'm really keen to get to the trip North, as I'm sure most of you are.
> 
> So out with the old plan and in with the new one.
> 
> To try and ensure I get to where I want we'll be getting a bonus chapter to wrap up hopefully the King's Landing part of the story, when I'm not certain.
> 
> So Either we get an extra chapter this week, of three next week, I'll know more on Thursday as i'm aiming for it to be this week, so next week can be all the North.


	27. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squires Duels and Melee, Jon meets a new friend and Varys's week has been enlightening.

**Jon.**

Stepping out into the tourney grounds for the first duel Jon couldn't help but compare the setup to that at Lannisport. There Jaime had built a ready made arena, here it was simply a fenced off section outside the city itself. While Jon actually in some ways appreciated the open feel of the place, he preferred the arena in Lannisport. There the crowd felt part of the event, here they seemed oddly removed, they also didn't seem that interested in the early duels.

However as Jon faced his opponent something seemed to change in the crowd, excited hushed whispers were heard and people moved forward to get a look at him. Jon knew word had spread of what had occurred between him and Edmure and he welcomed it, Jaime had thought him early on that being known was helpful. So Jon intended to make a show for those watching, unfortunately his opponent wouldn't be much help for that.

Across from him stood one of the multitudes of Frey's who'd come to the tourney, in the melee there had been almost twelve of them and all but one had been beaten without defeating an opponent. The one who had actually managed to beat somebody only did so because the Hound had practically beaten him for him. The boy facing Jon was yet another Walder, he shuddered to think just how many of them there were.

"You ready to taste defeat bastard." Walder said and Jon sighed, why is it the least talented are always the loudest he wondered as he readied his sword.

Jon moved quickly, the thin sword flashed in a feint and then it was over, two hits, one to the sword hand and one to the arm and the Frey was yielding. Jon turned to the crowd and shrugged his shoulders much to their amusement giving the laughs and cheers he got, he walked to the back and when he got there he saw Loras smirking from the sidelines.

"Seriously, you got a damn Frey." Loras japed.

"I know, when are you up?"

"The fight after next, I'm fighting a Fossoway." Loras said and Jon noticed something off in his voice.

"Loras?"

"Oh what, it's nothing."

"Loras?"

"It's just that Garlan's been spending a lot of time with the Fossoway's, I think father sees a match for him there." Loras said sadly.

"I'm sure your brother would have come if he could Loras, now go out and beat your future good sisters kin." Jon said and Loras smiled.

The two boys waited together until Loras was called, Jon walked with him to the entrance.

"Remember, don't be too flash Loras, win, then show off." Jon said and Loras nodded.

He watched as his friend went out to face his opponent, the Fossoway lad had him beat in size, but Jon knew Loras would beat him as long as he reigned in his tendency to show off. Both he and Jaime had repeatedly told Loras it was a fault that would cause him problems if he didn't get it under control. Jon had gone so far as to say that he should use all the build up and after a match for showing off, but be completely serious during one.

Loras had seemed to listen and had improved tremendously, but this was the first real test, Jon had not been able to go to the tourney at Highgarden so didn't know if Loras took the lessons to heart there. Here though he would get the chance to find out and he looked to see Jaime up in the crowd watching intently also. Should Loras still show the same traits, both he and Jaime would be clear to show their disappointment to him, something he knew his friend would respond to.

In the end though it appeared all his worries were for nothing, Loras beat the Fossoway five to one, the one hit the other boy managed to get on him was one that even Jon would have had trouble avoiding. He smiled as Loras came back through the entrance, patting his friend on the back, they walked together to get him something to drink.

"You were good out there." Jon said and was happy to see Loras's smile.

"Aye, I need to be, this time you're getting beat Jon." Loras said and Jon just shook his head laughing.

The two boys continued to mess around and jape with each other, they mock sparred but really they were just killing time, there would be two more matches for each to face, in order to qualify for the melee which was tomorrow. Both had looked and identified those they felt would be the toughest opponents, Waymar Royce just barely managed to sneak under the age limit and would be a tough opponent, though not as hard as his brother would have been.

There was also a couple of boys from the Riverlands that Jon had caught looking at him earlier, no doubt the fish had put them up to going after him if given the chance. There were two other lads from the Vale, Mychel Redfort who Jon had seen during the tourney of Lannisport and Harrold Hardyng who was related to Jon Arryn, who were talented. But for Jon the biggest threat seemed to come from the large blond from Tarth, someone that Jon was certain was a girl, though she had disguised herself so she would not appear one.

She was at least a foot taller than he and Loras and broader than either, but it was her skill with a sword which impressed Jon, she wielded her longsword as well and almost as quickly as he did his thinner one. How she had managed to fool everyone he didn't know, but he was of the north, a land where warrior women were welcomed and appreciated. So it would not be Jon who raised an objection, he hoped and prayed that no one else would either.

"You're up, did you bribe the judges Jon?" Loras asked raising an eyebrow.

"What." Jon said laughing as he looked at his opponent.

"Wonder if this one's named Walder as well." Loras said and Jon shook his head.

He walked out to face his second Frey of the day, this one was not named Walder, though he may as well have been and just looking at him Jon could have sworn he was facing the same boy he'd already beaten. Could that be it, was that the hidden secret of House Frey, was there really not a large brood of weasels, but just one of each age who pretended to be many. Jon felt himself smile and readied himself for the fight to begin.

Walking back towards Loras barely a moment later he could see his friend almost falling to the ground in laughter, one hit, one solitary hit he'd gotten on the Frey before he yielded. We Stand Together indeed, they'd have to, they certainly didn't stand apart. Jon was frustrated, two victories were fine and everything, but he hadn't actually done anything, during this fight the crowd hadn't even bothered to laugh, it was over that quickly.

"Quantity certainly doesn't breed quality does it Jon." Loras japed as he reached him.

"No it bloody well does not." Jon said letting his annoyance out.

"Cheer up, at this rate they'll be calling you Freysbane by the end of the duels." Loras said and Jon couldn't help but break into laughter.

"Aye, well two down one to go, there surely can't be another Frey can there?"

"I don't know Jon, there are a damn lot of them." Loras said and both boys laughed.

Looking around the area Jon saw all three of the Vale lads milling around together along with both of the Riverlanders, they'd all managed to win their fights. The two Riverlanders, Jon had found out were a Vance and a Piper making them brothers or nephews of two of the men he knew to be friends of Edmure. Across from them sitting on her own was the girl from Tarth, she had earlier being going through her forms and Jon had been impressed, much more so than he had with any of the others.

"Well wish me luck, it seems this time it's a lad from the Stormlands," Loras said and Jon looked out to see his friends opponent ready and waiting for him.

His attention was torn between Loras and the girl from Tarth, luckily Loras won rather quickly and was back pretty soon. It seemed though his gambeson had been torn in the fight, nodding to Jon he headed back to where they stored their things to get a new one. Giving Jon the opportunity to go speak to the girl, he walked over to her and stood in front of her for a second, before finally speaking.

"My lady, you're most impressive out there, it shall be an honor to face you." Jon said, wanting the girl to now that while he knew her secret, he was fine with it.

She looked at him, her expression torn between panic and anger, which emotion would win he knew not, finally she made a decision.

"I shall look forward to beating you Jon." she said a forced smile on her face.

"Confidence without talent is a waste my lady, though you certainly do have the talent to back up your statement." Jon said smiling and getting an even warmer one from her in return.

"Brienne, Jon, you can call me Brienne."

"Brienne, may I?" Jon said pointing to the space beside her, she nodded and he sat down.

"So it doesn't bother you to see a girl fight in the duels then?" she asked staring at him.

"I'm from the north, did you not see Dacey Mormont earlier, if there's a reason girls can't fight as well as boys, then I know not of it." Jon said.

He watched as Brienne breathed a sigh of relief, the two speaking for a while until Loras returned and Brienne stiffened beside him.

"Loras this is Brienne, Brienne this is Loras." Jon said smirking when Loras's eyebrow raised.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Brienne." Loras said and Jon watched as once again she relaxed.

The three of them spoke and japed together, Brienne becoming more and more comfortable as the minutes passed, until finally it was time for Jon to face his final opponent of the day. He stood up and said his goodbyes to Brienne and he and Loras walked to the entrance. Jon looked inside to see who he was facing, but couldn't see anyone there, before a big lumbering boy bumped past him and walked out to the crowd.

"At least it's not another Frey." Loras said and Jon smirked as he walked out.

The lad he faced was another Riverlander though and as Jon swung his sword he wondered just how he had managed to make it this far. The boy had no talent for swordplay whatsoever, he just swung his sword as hard as he could and slow as he was Jon could have dodged the blows with his eyes closed. With a quick movement to the left Jon aimed two blows in quick succession to the boys hand, knocking the sword from his grip, a sweep of his leg later and the boy was on the ground, yielding to Jon's sword at his neck.

He turned and headed back to Loras, he had made it to the melee but felt no accomplishment whatsoever, each of this opponents had been as bad as the other, he shook his head. Reaching Loras they barely had time to talk as his duel was up right away, Jon watched as Loras went out to fight his opponent. While not as easy as Jon's victory, Loras won five to three and he too had made it to the melee. Jon breathed a sigh of relief, he may not be happy how he got there, but both of them had and in the end that was all that matters.

"Well looks like an early night for us tonight." he japed as Loras came up to him.

"Easy for you to say, I'm having dinner with my family." Loras said "You'll come won't you?"

"It's a family dinner Loras, I'd love to come but your family obviously want time to themselves." Jon said and he was speaking the truth, the thoughts of dinner with Margaery, Loras and their family was appealing, but he had not been invited, so he knew it was a family only occasion.

"You're family too Jon." Loras said and Jon smiled before patting him on the shoulder.

"Aye, you too Loras, now as you're family, go now and eat with the rest of them." Jon said laughing.

They messed around for a few more moments before Brienne walked over to head out for her match, Jon and Loras nodded and wished her luck, not that she needed it as she absolutely demolished the poor boy she faced. With her victory the melee field was now complete, Jon and Loras, Brienne, the two Riverlanders and the three lads from the Vale had all made it.

"I wish you good fortune for the morrow Brienne." Jon said as he and Loras bid their farewells.

"Aye you too Jon, Loras." Brienne said turning to leave.

**Tyrion.**

Tyrion sat at his desk in his office, Gerion sitting with him, Jaime had gone with Loras to speak to Lady Olenna and Lord Mace and inform them of their trip north. The duels had left them all, apart from Jon, in high spirits, Gerion had laughed at the lad when he was annoyed he'd face so little competition. Telling him he'd need all his energy for the morrow anyway, that the melee was a different beast altogether, something his aunt had agreed on, she was still not happy that he and Loras were taking part at all.

Genna, Emmon and the children had met up with Kevan and they'd all gone to welcome The Lion's Roar to dock before heading out for rest of the day,. The second pinnacle ship had been diverted here before heading to White Harbor as it would now be taking Jaime, Loras and Jon north also. After the events in the throne room Jaime was now even more eager to show both ships off to send a clear message to the crown, mess with us at your peril.

Jon had gone to the Inn the Northerner's were staying in, to both congratulate Dacey and Smalljon on their performances and to escort Ser Jorah and his lady wife here for their meeting. He'd spoken to him abut the offer to the Umbers and Tyrion had made a few small changes to the terms. But still they were more than favorable and he assumed the Northern lord would be amenable to them.

"Lord Tyrion, your guests have arrived."

"Show them in Lara." Tyrion said to the blond.

"This way my lord, my lady." Lara said and showed Ser Jorah and Lady Lynesse into the room.

Tyrion and Gerion both rose and offered them a seat, his uncle looking confused at Jon's absence.

"Is Jon not with you? Gerion asked.

"Aye he is my lord, he just went to fetch the wolf some food, he had a torrid time keeping it under control when we left the inn." Ser Jorah said a smile on his face.

"Aye, apart from him and Joy, Ghost doesn't heed anyone." Gerion said with a smirk.

"Joy my lord?" Lady Lynesse asked.

"My daughter, Joy Hill, she and Jon are very fond of each other." Gerion said.

"Come now uncle, it's more than that, Jon's basically her big brother at this point my lady." Tyrion said getting a sweet smile from Lynesse.

"My lords, My lady." Jon said as he entered the room.

"Ghost all right Jon?" Gerion asked.

"Hungry little sod, a whole leg of lamb I fed him this morn and still he wanted to rush off and eat from the stalls, sooner the better we're off in the north and he can hunt for himself." Jon said as he walked to stand behind Tyrion.

"You're going North Jon?" Ser Jorah asked.

"Aye Ser Jorah, Lord Jaime, Loras and I are going to White Harbor and then on to visit my uncle at the wall before heading to Winterfell, once the tourney is finished, actually I had completely forgotten to ask Ser."

"Ask Jon?" Ser Jorah looked at him.

"If, well I'm not sure how you plan on traveling home Ser, so I asked Lord Jaime and he agreed, if you would like then perhaps you, Lady Lynesse and the rest of the northern party could join us on The Lion's Roar. It would cut down travel time and you could travel back to Bear Island from either White Harbor or Castle Black which ever is easiest."

Ser Jorah looked at his wife and she smiled, before he turned back to Jon.

"Aye, that sounds like a fine idea lad, I could visit my father and introduce him to my wife and then travel from there, we'd cut down the travel home by many moons, I'll speak to the others, but I know Dacey and Smalljon will be fine with it, as I'm sure Ser Wendel and the Karstarks will also." Jorah said.

"Excellent, You'll find the pinnacle ships a much more pleasant way to travel my lady." Tyrion said "Now to business."

Jon reached over and got the glasses and bottle of wine, he poured out Tyrion and Gerion's before doing the same for Lady Lynesse and Ser Jorah. Then placing the bottle back down he reached over to the shelf and took the book down which showed their Westeros trade in wood and furs and handed it to Tyrion.

"Currently we import wood, furs and sundries from House Manderly and what we don't use ourselves we distribute through the west and beyond, lately though we've been unable to fully keep up with demand in the east.

What Jon proposed to me was that you could not only help us with the demand from your own stocks, but could also serve as a sort of base for supplies from other northern houses, they would deliver to you and we'd take it on from there." Tyrion said.

"Aye, that's what Jon said to us also." Jorah said.

"To do this would require an expansion of the docks to allow pinnacle ships to dock, it would also require a secure area where supplies could be left and I've also heard that you wish us to deliver foodstuff and other products from the Reach to you also?" Tyrion asked.

"Aye, that's true, though the cost of the expansion of the docks, the building of a secure area is something that at the moment we are not able to cover." Jorah said and Tyrion smirked at the look his wife gave him.

"Jon do you have the two sets of figures, thanks." he said as Jon handed them to him before he finished speaking.

"Our Westerosi trade should you cover it totals two hundred thousand gold dragons a year." Tyrion said watching as Jorah gulped and Lady Lynesse looked on calculatingly.

"How much of that would we stand to make my lord?" Lady Lynesse asked.

"Jon?" he said turning to the boy.

"My Lady, that's your end of the trading figure, that's what we'll be paying you, after expenses and costs, you should clear at least three fourths of that so around one hundred and fifty thousand a year give or take.

"Surely you jest Jon?" Ser Jorah said shaking his head in disbelief.

"No Ser, given the demand for wood, the need for furs, let alone should we find a market for other items, I'd say the minimum return would be that amount wouldn't you agree my lord." Jon said looking at Tyrion

"Aye I would, but what other items?" Tyrion asked wondering what Jon was speaking about.

"I was thinking my lord, Bear Island lies in the Bay of Ice my lord, I have some ideas I wish to speak to you on once I return from the north, there are some things I need to check first." Jon said and Tyrion looked on intrigued as did Ser Jorah.

"Very well Jon, I'm interested to see what else you come up with." Tyrion said "Now where were we, ah yes, the building work. Jon told me that labor is cheaper in the North than South is that true Ser Jorah?

"Aye I'd imagine so, probably half the cost given the more expensive prices you have here." Jorah said laughing.

"Is stone a problem my lord, does Bear Island have stone or would it need to bring some in?"

"Stone we have my lord, that we have in plenty."

"Good good, Jon remove the stone and slash the labor costs in half." Tyrion said and Jon frantically scribbled away before handing him a piece of parchment.

"You sure about this Jon." Tyrion said and Jon nodded "Very well. We estimate it'll cost one hundred thousand gold dragons to build the docks, a small keep and a large enclosed space to store both food and the wood and furs."

Ser Jorah gulped but Lady Lynesse smiled.

"As per Jon's request we're prepared to cover these costs with an interest free loan, which you can pay off at ten thousand gold dragons per year from the first year you receive payment from us, or should you wish, you can at any point pay off the balance." Tyrion said and both Ser Jorah and Lady Lynesse looked shocked.

"I, my lord, I don't know what to say. I, we thank you and look forward to doing business with your family in the future." Jorah said as Jon poured each of them another glass of wine.

When they finished the wine Jon escorted Ser Jorah and Lady Lynesse out of the room, both of them seeming incredibly pleased by the turn of events. It took a few moments for Jon to come back and when he did he sat down in front of the desk a large smile on his face.

"Thank you for that my lord, you didn't need to give them an interest free loan." Jon said.

"Aye, probably not Jon, but this will be a big benefit to us, no point starting off on the wrong foot and besides you wrote it down as a suggestion, this was your idea lad, really you should be getting paid in coin by us for it." Tyrion said looking at the boy.

"I don't want it my lord." Jon said shaking his head.

"Aye I know, which is why I have no problem with giving it to the Mormont's they'll take it after all and you're right you know, it will do us good and set us off on a better footing with them." Tyrion said.

"Now what was this other idea you had Jon?" Gerion asked.

"Ice my lord." Jon said as both of them looked at him in confusion.

**Olenna.**

After sitting down to dinner with her family Olenna made her way back to her rooms, the last few days were troubling to say the least. Every piece of information, every time she took a step forward it felt like the world was conspiring against her. The business with Jon Snow gave her pause, seeing him put the fish in his place at the feast had been fun to watch. What had been going through his head trying to attack a boy she'll never know. Her grandson had been right there too, had he laid a hand on him she'd have fixed the fish herself.

Jon Snow did that for her though and she very much enjoyed seeing it, however what she saw the next day was something she had thought never to see as long as the stag was on the throne. She was appalled to see that after his disgraceful actions the night before, not only was Edmure Tullly unrepentant. but he was seeking to have the boy maimed for his own actions. Watching on as the boy though not only showed no fear of the potential outcome but seemed to relish the chance to put the fish in his place yet again had been something she would remember for a very long time. To then add even more insult to Tully's injured pride Jon Snow went one step further.

To see someone stand in front of the stag king and defend the Targaryens, was incredible, for years no one dared speak anything that could be attributed as love for the dragons. But there in the throne room itself, a ten name day old boy put the fish in his place once again and at the same time called him and his house out for the oath breakers they were.

For years those houses that served Robert had lorded over the Targaryen Loyalists, House Tyrell being chief among the latter, sneers and outright scorn had been directed at them and they had to grin and bear it. But watching Jon Snow call out hypocrisy in it's simplest form was an absolute delight, the boy was something else, had she been gifted with a son like that, they'd rule the damn seven kingdoms already.

With him and Margaery tied together there would be no limit to what they could achieve, alas the boy was a bastard which ruled that out, but given the way her granddaughter spoke about the prince, even a bastard may be a better option. During dinner she had noticed both her granddaughter and grandson were quieter than usual, she waited and waited but since no one was willing to speak, she had decided to.

"_So will one of you tell me what's on your minds, or am I to sit here and try to guess." she said impatiently._

"_Mother please, I'm not thinking of anything." her son said and she snorted._

_"I was speaking to the children you silly oaf, the last thought you had in your mind flew by so quickly you never even realized it was there."_

"_Grandmother." Margaery said the reproaching nature of her voice surprising her, but while she admired her little rose growing a back bone, she did not like it directed at her._

"_Well are you going to tell me then?" she asked as she looked directly at her granddaughter._

"_Fine since you want to know, Joffrey is a monster, an absolute monster and if you think I'm marrying him than you're as much a monster as he is." Margaery said loudly._

_Olenna gasped, never had her granddaughter used such a tone with her, she was lost for words for a second, before her rose jumped up from her seat and ran to her, throwing her arms around her._

"_I'm sorry grand mamma, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Margaery said tears falling from her face._

"_Hush child, hush, tell me, everything." she patted her rose's back and held her tightly to her._

Shaking her head at the memory she sat down and poured herself a glass of wine, what Margaery had told her had rocked her, the boy was an absolute monster, her granddaughter was right. Neither he nor his father respected their family, or the coin they were spending that came from them. The queen wanted to see them humiliated constantly and given the monster her son was, growing strong or not she was no longer sure she could allow them be tied to that family.

She had thought she at least had the Hand on her side, that at least a political mind such as Jon Arryn could see the benefits of her family and the crown being close. But what Loras told her had happened at the meeting with Lord Jaime and the Hand made her re-evaluate that also.

"_He asked Lord Jaime to help the crown out financially, told him it would be good for them to be closer with the crown. When Lord Jaime brought us up and questioned them they became defensive grandmother. _

_Lord Jaime asked why they needed his coin if they had ours, just how much were they spending, why should he help if they couldn't pay their debts, it was most strange grandmother."_

"_What else Loras?"_

"_Lord Jaime told me to tell you grandmother, to let you know, though I know not why."_

"_It's fine Loras and all else is well with you?"_

"_Aye it is, though I'm looking forward to heading north."_

"_North, what do you mean your going north?" Mace asked loudly._

"_Lord Jaime, Jon and I are heading north after the tourney, I'll get to visit the wall and Winterfell and see where Jon is from." Loras said happily."_

Olenna poured herself another glass of wine, she was never really a drinker, one or two glasses were her limit. But the headaches wouldn't go away. She needed to speak to Jaime Lannister, to speak openly and honestly and the thoughts of it caused her distress. How long had it been since she'd spoken openly and honestly with anyone, how long had it been since she hadn't played a game of some sort.

But the bad news, the setbacks, the idea that things were afoot that she was unaware of wouldn't leave her head. The only piece of actual good news she'd had today was the increased trading deal she was doing with the north, she had been pleased when Lynesse and her husband had come by to negotiate increased trade, she'd even ensured they got a really good deal. When she heard then that the Lannisters were involved and that once again Jon Snow had been the one come up with some of the idea she'd been taken aback.

Everywhere she turned it was the Lannisters and Jon Snow, from the moment he'd appeared on the scene the Lannisters had been playing a different game to everyone else, trade deals, gold mines, ships and wind wheels. The list was never ending and there right at the heart of it was Jaime Lannister and Jon Snow.

When she heard that she'd missed Jaime Lannister earlier she'd nearly shouted in frustration, he had come to speak to her regarding her grandson going north and she had been stuck elsewhere, listening to the condescension of his sister. No she would not leave this tourney without speaking to Jaime Lannister and once and for all finding out what the hell game they were playing and more importantly perhaps, was there room for one more player.

**Jon.**

After reading Joy her story and helping tuck her in, the little girl had needed both he and Gerion to stay with her until she fell asleep, as she was not liking her new room at all. Jon headed to his own room to do some reading and to get some sleep. He took the egg from the fire which had long since burned out in his absence, placed it beside him on the bed and began to read the book he'd borrowed from Tyrion on the building of Kings Landing.

As he read it he began to think someone other than Maester's should write these things, some were so dull and boring that he wondered how even someone who loved to read as much as Tyrion did, could manage to get through them. Reading about how Aegon founded it and how his family had expanded it for years afterward should to Jon have been far more exciting than Maester Aelmond wrote it.

As it was given his tiredness Jon was already starting to doze off, he placed the book on the shelf, undressed and got ready to get into bed. His mind kept being filled with the idea that something about the duels was off, but try as he could he just couldn't grasp what it was. He had been annoyed at the quality of those he fought against, with how little they had challenged him. Honestly Jon expected the fact it was in Kings Landing that the standard would be higher than the Lannisport tourney.

But since for whatever reason he couldn't grasp it tonight, he decided to get his rest while he could, he curled up against the egg, holding it tightly against his chest. The warmth from the fire had faded yet the egg still felt warm to him, the movements inside had become less frantic and more calm over time. It was almost soothing to him now when he felt the dragon inside move, for he was in no doubt there was life in the egg and it wanted to be freed, thinking of this he fell to sleep.

_The hole in he wall was small but he squeezed through it, moving swiftly across the ground he heard the whispers around him, the voices, the clanging of metal, but he didn't care, he had to find her, he had to find her. He moved past the two foots, their metal claws dripping with the life blood of the two foots he recognized, some of those two foots had given him food, some he had scratched when they came too close or tried to touch him._

_He belonged to her, only her, one of the two foots tried to catch him with his metal claw but he was too fast, too used to them for him to be caught. He kept tight to the walls after that, moving onward, ever onward, he was close, he knew this place, she would bring him here, they would play and she would hold him tight against her chest. There were more two foots he recognized laying on the ground, eyes open but never moving, they lay still and something in him changed, something he had felt only once or twice in his life, he felt afraid._

_Would she be all right? would she be safe here among these two foots who harmed her friends? would he make it in time? he had too, he needed too, he could take her with him, take her to hide in the places only he knew. The deep dark places where no two foots would go, where she would be safe, he was in the room now, could smell it everywhere, death had come to this place. He moved faster now, this was her place, but she was not here, he felt something then was this hope? had she ran like he had? had she managed to get away?. _

_He needed to know, so he searched, he passed her small bed and saw the two foot she loved the most, she had been hit with the metal claws, she lay as still as those two foots outside the room. He could almost hear her, hear what she called this two foot, hear how she cried when she got hurt and how this two foot would hold her, just like the girl would hold him. Mother, he knew that was what the girl had called the two foot, though he knew not what it meant._

_More two foots came into the room and he ran past them as they tried to strike him with the metal claws. He ran to the other place, the place where he and the girl would play, where they would hide, before the girl would jump out yelling and making noise, would she be there waiting? was that where she went?. He had to know, he needed to know, there were two foots in the way but he moved past them unseen, he saw her then and he moved towards her._

_She was laying on the floor, her eyes open, she was as still as the others, he pushed against her as he usually did, only this time she didn't push back, she didn't smile and tell him to stop, she didn't call his name and tell him no. She just lay there, eyes open but she never moved. He was grabbed by a two foot, his eyes looking at him as he dragged him closer, he scratched then and moved as quick as he could, he felt the pain as he got away._

_He felt the blood drip, the pain from his ear slowing him though he wished to begone from that place. To never see it again, to never see her like that, it took him time but he finally managed to get to the safe place, he curled into a ball and lay down. The pain from his ear and it's blood still flowing, yet for him all he could feel was a much deeper pain, he had been too late, he hadn't made it in time and he knew now that he would see the girl no more._

Jon woke up and almost fell from the bed in is eagerness to get away from the dream he'd just had. he couldn't even manage to stand properly and instead fell to his knees and then crawled to the corner of the room. He curled up into a ball and began to cry, he had seen her, seen his sister, seen what they had done to her and for the first time in his life Jon Snow knew what if felt like to hate.

**Varys.**

He had arrived back in Kings Landing a week ago, had spent his time in the shadows, watching and waiting to announce his arrival. The trip to Illyrio's had been illuminating, the boy was growing well and would make an excellent king, but there were far too many variables for Varys's liking. The two biggest of them were who he'd spent the last week watching, Jaime Lannister and Jon Snow.

When his little birds had for the first time ever failed him Varys had taken a more direct role in events in the Westerlands. He had made numerous visits, spent a considerable amount of time and energy on the place and found out barely anything. On Jon Snow he found a boy who was well liked both by lords and the smallfolk, one who treated everyone he met politely and with respect. On Jaime Lannister he found a lord so very different to his father, one who the smallfolk adored and the lords were happy, not afraid, to serve.

He had tried and failed to get near the inner circle at Casterly Rock, couldn't even manage to get in with Lord Kevan's in Lannisport and his attempts at infiltrating with the servants had continually delivered no result. Each time he'd gone back he'd found that the only servants he could get information from were not worth it, what they had to tell he already knew. How Jon Snow doted on little Joy Hill, how he bought her presents and spent so much time with her.

Varys knew because he'd seen them together, disguised as he was he saw the boy and girl and thought nothing of it, there was nothing substantially special about the boy to Varys's eyes. Yet each time he came back it seemed he was proven wrong, from trade agreements, to ship building the boy seemed to be involved right at the heart of everything the Lannister's did. He then thought he hit upon a piece of luck, a servant from the inner circle got ill and didn't have the money to pay for treatment.

"_I can help you Alessia, I understand how expensive it is to see a healer and how little the lords care for those who work under them."_

"_I don't know, Lord Jaime's been very good to me."_

"_It's fine all I need is a little information." _

But it had backfired and he had needed to practically run for his life from Lannisport, the girl's loyalty too tied into the Lannisters and worse as he found out later, it was damn Jon Snow who helped her get treatment. The boy foiling his plans without even trying, he had made one or two more subtle attempts, had one of his little birds get close to Lancel Lannister, only for yet again the route to become blocked. It was all so tiresome, yet he persevered it was what he was good at after all.

Over the last two years each time he received news from the Westerlands he shuddered, not at the nature of the news itself, but simply on the basis he like everyone else was in the dark and he cared for it not a bit. In Kings Landing he was king though so when the fat stag announced a tourney he began to plan and wait.

He told everyone he would be heading to Bravos and instead snuck out into the city and waited in disguise, let them believe the spider to be elsewhere, while there in the shadows he spun his web and waited for the flies to land. He had leaned quite a lot this week, learned that perhaps the Lannister's and Ser Barristan were in it together, learned that it was Tyrion Lannister and not Jaime that seemed to be the one playing the game. He had known about the Lannister's tavern and had tried to infiltrate it a number of times only for his little birds to return with clipped wings.

So he had resorted to another plan, if he couldn't see what was happening inside, he would instead see what happened once they left. His little birds followed and he watched and waited and in the end he received his rewards. Following Jon Snow to the tavern his little birds had found him while he had been catching up on his correspondence, he had left the little room he'd rented and made his way to the house opposite and waited.

Seeing Jon Snow leave, followed by Ser Barristan a few moments later had been enlightening to say the least, watching the way the knight followed, one would almost think he was acting a Kingsguard and that was when it hit him. He followed to the altercation with Ser Arys and to the farce in the throne room and after that it was as clear as day.

He knew almost all now, he'd have to check to be certain but he knew what they were up too and he could kick himself for not knowing sooner. But what to do, what to do, did this help him or hurt him and if it was the latter then how should he go about fixing it.

The little girl would keep Jon Snow in line, but he abhorred harming children and there was no way out of it if he went that route, though should it be necessary then he would not hesitate to do it. Just coming out and telling the king the truth would split the realm and allow for Aegon to come in, but would Aegon be accepted after the realm learned of Jon Snow's true origin. He began to worry that he would not, that one son of Rhaegar hidden and protected was one thing, trying to then pawn off another would be something the realm would not accept.

He would need to speak to his friend, there were too many variables, especially given Jon Snow's friendship with they Tyrell's, should they join with the Lannisters they'd be practically unstoppable. Even if Aegon brought Dorne on his side, they along with the Golden Company couldn't win in a straight fight and they would not gain other allies now. Perhaps it was for the best if the boy had an accident, simply remove a piece from the game, yes he thought that seemed to be the best option, he would speak to Illyrio and they would decide.

"Lord Varys will you be heading to the melee?"

"Aye, I think I will Lord Mace."

"My son's competing, he's one of the favorites." Mace said puffing his chest out.

"Aye, him and his friend my lord."

"Jon, he's a good lad, always does right by my Loras, a good friend to have." Mace said smiling.

"We all have friends we do right by my lord." Varys tittered.

**Jon.**

Loras knocking on his door had finally brought Jon out of the state of despair and agony he was in, the image of his sister's mutilated body was there every time he closed his eyes. How long he had sat there weeping he knew not but he was cold and felt as if he had been crying for hours. He shouted to Loras that he'd meet him to break his fast and placed the egg back in the fire, holding it brought him a small measure of relief. But it wasn't until Ghost arrived while he broke his fast, that he could begin to not think of Rhaenys all the time.

The young man had then come from the smiths to measure him for his armor and when he asked what design he wanted for his shield Jon had looked at him like he had two heads. What did he care what was on his shield given what he'd seen the night before, he had almost snapped at the poor boy only for Ghost to push up against him. Taking a breath and closing his eyes Jon saw an image and asked for some parchment to draw it on.

"Are you sure my lord." the boy said laughing.

"Aye, I am and I'm no lord it's just Jon." he said to the boy.

"Well Jon, this is bound to raise some eyebrows."

"Good." he said handing the boy a few coppers which the boy was most grateful for.

When he'd left Jon took another piece of parchment and began to draw yet again, the face was exactly as he seen it, chubby and pale with small pig like eyes, the sigil a black manticore on a red field and Jon memorized them both before throwing them in the fire. He walked to Tyrion's room and found him alone going over papers.

"My lord."

"Jon, how can I help."

"I was wondering my lord do you have a book on sigils?"

"I'm sorry Jon, I forgot to bring one with me, maybe I can help though, I do have a good memory, though given what I just said, perhaps I don't." Tyrion japed before his face changed back to one more serious.

"A black manticore on a red field my lord."

"The manticore's House Lorch, but the red field's Amory's personal sigil."

"Amory my lord?"

"Aye, Amory Lorch, a horrible unpleasant man my father used to..., what's this about Jon?" Tyrion said shaking his head.

"Nothing my lord, just saw the sigil and wondered whose it was."

"Are you sure that's all Jon?" Tyrion asked his concern clear.

"Aye, it is, I think maybe I'm just nervous about the melee and I'm focusing on silly stuff my lord." Jon said hoping his smile would reassure Tyrion and satisfy his inquisitive nature.

"You've nothing to be nervous of Jon, although you do have a lot of coin on you." Tyrion japed and this time Jon actually laughed.

_ **A few hours later.** _

He had tried his best to put the thoughts out of his mind, had reassured both Loras and Jaime he was fine and he and Loras had been given a talking to by Jaime about what to expect. So now standing there facing the king Jon wasn't sure if it was the dream that was making his heart race, or the thoughts of the melee to come.

Ever since yesterday there'd been a voice in his head telling him something was off about this melee, something not quite as it seemed was going on. Now as he stood there in front of the king waiting for it to start it was getting louder and louder saying it over and over again. He had said hello to Brienne and tried to do the same to the others but they had just ignored him, thinking no more about it he had lined up. But as the herald introduced them and the order was given to begin, he realized he should have paid attention to the voice.

Brienne faced off against Waymar Royce of to the side while the four other boys approached him and Loras, all of them walking slowly towards them and as Jon looked to the king's position he saw it, the smile on Jon Arryn's face. He'd been set up, the duels had been rigged, all to place him here now where he could actually be hurt, he turned to Loras who seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Loras to me." Jon shouted and Loras and he stood facing the two Riverlanders and the two Vale boys.

"Four to two, this should be fun." the blond Harrold Hardyng said as he swung his sword at Jon.

Jon and Loras maneuvered as best they could but quickly found themselves back to back, facing two opponents at the same time hadn't been something they had trained at. Loras had told him and Jaime that his brother had started to do it, but Jaime had said that while it would help they wouldn't need it for a long time. Had the situation he was in been less likely to end with him being hurt, then Jon would have found the irony funny. As it was though he was finding it easy enough to fend them off, but almost impossible to take any of them out.

The simple truth was that Jon worked better when he moved, it was his quickness, his movement that was his greatest strength. Being able to dodge and make an opponent miss left far more openings to exploit than standing still and facing them, but with Loras there he needed to protect his friend as much as himself. So he reigned in his natural instinct and instead hoped he'd wear them out as the two Vale boys hadn't been able to land a hit on him yet.

"What are you the bastards protector, can you imagine that a son of a lord protecting a bastard." one of the Riverlanders said as the other moved to join the Vale boys in attacking Jon.

"He's better than any of you." Loras said and Jon shouted as Loras moved away from him to attack the boy he knew now was a Vance.

The other Riverlander a Piper had joined the two Vale boys now and while Jon wasn't happy Loras had given up his position, it did free Jon to move, which he took full advantage of. His sword flew swiftly at Mychel Redfort, quickly and precisely and the other boy was forced back. Piper moved in and Jon deflected a strike only to see Harrold Hardyng smirk as he went to attack Loras from behind.

Jon in moving forward and Loras in moving in the opposite direction had put almost fifteen feet between them, he now also had Mychel Redfort and the Piper in front of him blocking him from Loras and as he saw Hardyng move towards his friend he knew he would be unable to help.

"Loras watch out." he shouted as Hardyng swung for his friends head, Loras managed to duck but it was over for him.

Jon looked on as he was caught across the side and then Hardyng hit him an elbow to the back of the head, Loras crumbled to the ground. The two boys in front of him laughed as they saw the expression on Jon's face, he looked to see Waymar Royce yield and heard Hardyng speak to the Vance boy.

"You go occupy the freak, we'll take the bastard." Harrold Hardyng said as the Vance went to Brienne.

Jon felt it then, felt it deep inside of him, the fire rising, he let the flames engulf him, let it wash over him and he turned to face the two boys in front of him. He saw the smug look Harold Hardyng was giving him and the flames yearned to be let loose, to burn that look from his face. He nodded and moved towards Redfort and Piper and the dance began.

He moved to the left as Redfort swung, before he spun and caught the boy across the side, moving closer he turned so he was holding his sword blade behind him, its hilt facing Redfort he moved in. the first blow caught him under the chin, the second on the jaw and Mychel Redfort fell unconscious to the ground.

Jon turned to the Piper and smiled when he saw the boy's look of shock, without giving him a chance he was on him. A dodge right, a parry and Jon was behind the boy, he raised his foot and kicking backwards he heard the popping of the boys knee, swinging his sword without looking he caught the boy hard across the back.

He looked to Harold Hardyng and relished the look of fear on his face, in the corner of his eye he could see Brienne beat the Vance and then he looked to see Loras laying on the ground, he looked back to Harold Hardyng and ran towards him. Ducking underneath the swing of the boys sword he again used the hilt and in his fist he slammed it into his stomach.

As Hardyng fell to his knees, Jon still holding his sword hilt out brought it up and slammed it against his chin, watching as the boy who had looked so smug just a moment ago fell back his eyes were closed as was knocked out. Standing now facing Brienne he nodded and threw the sword down before running to Loras, he knelt down and checked on his friend glad to see him coming round.

"You'll be all right, just a bruise or two, you idiot." Jon said smirking.

He helped him up and turned to take him to the back but Brienne interrupted.

"Jon it's still you and I, left." Brienne said.

"No it's fine, I yield, the day is yours."

"What, no don't, I don't want to win it that way, please." Brienne pleaded.

"I'm fine Jon, I mean I will be. Fight her."

"Are you sure , it's five thousand dragons, there's no shame in winning like this?" Jon asked looking to Brienne.

"Would you call this a win?" Brienne said and Jon shook his head.

"Fine, then lets do this with honor."

"With honor." Brienne agreed.

"If you both don't mind I'll just sit here for a second." Loras said and Jon smirked as he almost fell to the ground before sitting down.

Jon walked back to get his sword and looked at the carnage he'd brought, people were carrying the three unconscious boys back and Jon found he cared not, they had hurt his friend and they had paid the price. He looked up at Jon Arryn and couldn't resist the urge to smirk, before bowing.

"It seems we have one more match your grace." Jon said and smiled when the king laughed.

Facing off a few moments later against Brienne, Jon knew he was in for a different fight, the fire was gone, he felt no urge to hurt Brienne, no urge to humiliate or show her up, he respected her. Which given the stance she had taken up was the right thing to do, whoever won would win on merit, so be it.

"To five or a yield Brienne?"

"You think you can make me yield Jon?" Brienne asked and Jon couldn't help but laugh, one she joined in when she realized it was with her and not at her.

The first hit caught him by surprise, the power behind the blow almost knocking him to one side, but he began to move, she was good, very good and apart from Ser Jaime he didn't think he'd faced anyone better. She was strong, Jon was quick, she was exquisite in her technique, so Jon was unorthodox in his strikes. The second point went to him as did the third and fourth, but Brienne won the fifth.

Jon faked a spin and she fell for it, he caught her on the side, but she responded with a quick hit making it four to three, the two were concentrating so hard on their moves that neither could see the smiles on each of their faces. She moved forward and Jon jumped back, she pressed and pressed, and he danced away, she grew frustrated and he struck, the blow harder than he'd intended caught her arm and her sword fell.

He moved towards her and raised his sword to her neck, she nodded.

"I yield."

"Well fought Brienne, well fought." Jon said.

He turned to walk to Loras and she walked with him, even as the herald announced him as the winner he was helping his friend to his feet and Brienne helped him half carry, half drag Loras to the back, there were more important things than winning after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next the joust and the honor Joust, this will be in the bonus chapter, which will now be up on Saturday.
> 
> I would like to thank Majorchaos1396, for the suggestion about the Ice.


	28. Honor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joust and honor joust takes place, Jon Arryn reflects while whispers are hushed.

**Jon Arryn.**

As he looked out at Jon Snow he felt something he had only felt once in his life, hate, he actually hated the boy, it should have given him pause but it didn't, the boy was proving to be an absolute nightmare for him. Initially he'd been so happy to see Ned's son do so well, to see him training to be a knight in the south and far away from that heathen place his father called home. Even seeing him with the Lannisters had in Jon's mind been well worth it, at least with them he'd learn to follow the true faith.

Meeting the boy for the first time at Casterly Rock had been like seeing Ned reborn, though quickly he had come to realize that while he may look like his father, Jon Snow was a far cleverer young man. The things he'd done, the achievements he'd made beggared belief, the mines, the wind wheel, the ships, those damnable ships. When he'd seen one up close he'd shuddered, if those things were ever turned into war ships they'd be unstoppable, the Fury looked like a row boat alongside the monstrosity in the docks.

He turned to look as the boy smirked at him before bowing, the nerve of him, him a bastard born of lust and desire, he glowered at the boy though it was to no avail, the boy seemed impervious to scorn which itself was surprising. Most bastards knew their place and accepted it, but Jon Snow thought far too much of himself. As he looked at him facing the large boy, he hoped that at least this one would teach him respect, that he would manage to do what his own lads had failed so terribly at.

"Look at him Jon, did you see him, did you see what he did to those lads." Robert said laughing and Jon felt like screaming loudly.

"Aye, your grace, most impressive."

"Three of them Jon, three of them and he took them down like they were nothing, Ned should have been here to see it, to see his boy." Robert said sitting on the edge of the his seat watching as Jon Snow landed hit after hit on the large boy.

Jon just nodded along and continued to glower angrily at the boy, it had seemed so simple to him, when he and Petyr had discussed things after the meeting with Jaime Lannister, his friend had come up with some interesting plans.

"_The nerve of him, who does he think he is to speak to us like that, Petyr I want the queen's expenses cut, her and the prince, from now on we give them the barest minimum, let her go cry to Casterly Rock for coin." Jon said angrily._

"_Of course my lord, as you wish, we needs must make things right with the Tyrell's though my lord, should they decide to withhold their coin then we're in serious trouble."_

"_Aye, I know, but I'll not go grovel to that old witch again." Jon said shaking his head._

"_Leave it to me my lord, I know what to say to Olenna Tyrell, but you'll need to speak to the king, we'll have to give them something, have them as guest's of honor at the feast, show them we're on their side."_

"_You think that'll be enough Petyr, you know what they want and damn but not even I can make Robert give them that, he wants a Stark bride for his son, as if the last Stark girl didn't already almost cost us the throne."_

"_We needs must let them think it's happening though my lord, let them believe, perhaps we can bleed them for more while we do so."_

"_Aye you're right, now what about the damn Lannisters?"_

"_The boy my lord, Jon Snow."_

"_Ned's Lad?"_

"_Aye my lord, Jaime's quite taken with him, should something happen to the lad and you were to step in. we could use that." Petyr said a smile on his face._

"_But we can't hurt the lad Petyr, he's Ned's lad, I won't have him hurt."_

"_Of course not my lord, something else, something which would need your help with."_

"_Something legal, ah I see where your going, a legal problem for a bastard, where we can step in if Jaime reconsiders, yes that might work, we'll need to keep Robert away from it, but yes. Let me think on this."_

"_As you wish my lord." Petyr said getting up to leave._

"_Thank you Petyr, you're a great help, I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"_I live to serve my lord."_

When he'd heard about what happened at the feast he was irate, but it gave him the opportunity to use it, something surprisingly the queen was well ahead of him on and had already set in motion. But then things had gone wrong there, Robert had arrived and tried to stop things before they started, he'd talked him round a little but even then it fell apart. Where the boy had learned to speak like that he didn't know, though he'd heard tale that the imp was clever, perhaps that was it he wondered as Robert cheered the bastard on beside him.

He'd almost lost his composure completely during the boys responses, everything went downhill fast after that and then out of nowhere the boy suggested a damn honor joust, he'd never even heard of such a thing. Him an anointed knight of the seven and yet this bastard boy from the heathen north knew of honor jousts, it made him furious. Before he could step in though his foolish Goodbrother had accepted.

Robert of course loved the idea, bragging about the damn boy's balls all the way back to his chambers, his foster son was an absolute fool, he knew that now, he'd known it then, but he was the only route to the throne. At times he'd tempered his worst impulses, worked it so they were forgotten, though at the cost of coin for tourneys or whores, for feasts and wine. But occasionally even he couldn't reign him in and when it came to Jon Snow that's what probably upset him the most.

The boy reminded Robert far too much of Ned, so his feelings were always at the forefront of his decisions when the boy was concerned, threatening to legitimize Mya, gods how he hoped the lie he told there didn't come back to bite him. As if Mychel Redfort would marry a bastard girl, but lie he had because one legitimized bastard could lead to more and Jon shuddered at the thought. So when it came to Jon Snow, the only way to handle Robert was to see the boy humbled on the field.

If he saw him being beaten, then he'd forget about him, he'd still think of him as Ned's son, but not as the warrior reborn which he was starting to see him as. Ever since that damn tourney he'd wanted to see the boy fight again, so Jon would show him the boy was nothing special. It had worked mainly, Robert was bored in his matches with the Freys, Jon had arranged it so his opponents were so poor that the king would lose interest and it worked.

"_God's Jon these Freys are awful, surely there's better competition out there for Ned's boy."_

"_I'm sure there is your grace, but the draw is the draw." Jon said smiling as Robert took another drink._

"_God's even my weakling son could have beaten those two." Robert laughed and Jon looked on as the queen and prince glared at the king._

"_Isn't that right boy, even you could beat the damn Freys." _

"_I could beat them all father, if I was out there I'd win the whole thing for sure." Joffrey said loudly and gloatingly._

"_Then why aren't you boy, why aren't you out there?" Robert looked at his son with disdain._

"_Your grace, it wouldn't do for the crown prince to take part in such a spectacle." Jon Arryn said and hated the pleased look he got in return from the queen._

"_Wouldn't do to see him being knocked on his arse you mean." Robert said laughing loudly._

Yes it had worked all right, perhaps too well, the kings attention forced from the duels to his nightmare of a son, gods Jon was thankful he'd be long dead before that horror ever took the throne. He looked back out to the field and was annoyed and aggravated to see Jon Snow hold his sword to the tall blond lads neck, the damn bastard had won it all, again. Instead of gaining coin from the Lannisters he'd actually be shelling out coin to them, well to their damn bastard squire.

"Did you see that Jon, now that was a fight, where are they going, call them back, no wait, look at him Jon, look at Ned's boy, helping his friend off the field, now there's a son any father would be proud of."

"I'm sure Ned is very proud your grace." Jon said through gritted teeth,

"He damn well better be." Robert said before laughing and draining his drink.

**Margaery.**

Margaery had looked on in horror as the boy caught her brother across the head, she jumped up and shouted out her brother's name much to the disgust of the prince sitting a few seats away. When she saw Jon go after the boys though she had felt it deep in her heart, he would protect him, he'd make sure they didn't hurt him more. Jon was fierce and had those boys not hurt Loras he'd have scared her, but instead she felt happy to see him hurt them, happy to see them fall.

When she saw Jon throw his sword down after beating the boys she had almost swooned, he was a true knight, her true knight a voice in hear head said and she shook it away for now, more worried for Loras than anything else. She turned to her mother who was looking just as concerned as she was, her grandmother fiercely looking at the Vale and Riverlords.

"He's up thank the seven." her mother said and Margaery looked out to the field as Jon helped Loras to his feet.

"Is he all right, is my boy all right." her father said and as Margaery waited for her grandmother's barb it never came.

"He is my love look." her mother said her relief clear.

Margaery watched as Jon spoke to the large blond boy, were they the final two? Did Jon not yield so he could go to her brother? She wasn't sure what was happening but she watched as Jon smiled and shook his head before Loras said something to him and he nodded. Her brother stumbled to the ground but stayed seated looking on and she felt her heartbeat slow as she realized he was hurt but not too badly. She looked around the crowd as Jon picked his sword up and walked forward to address the king.

"It seems we have one more match, your grace." Jon said and he smiled before the king laughed.

When he turned to face the other boy Margaery was stunned she hadn't noticed it before, it wasn't a boy Jon was facing it was a girl, a rather tall girl, she watched as Jon and the girl spoke before laughing. Who was this girl? Did Jon know her? Were they friends? Margaery found herself looking at the girl more closely. She and Jon began to fight, it was different, much different than the fight with the boys, was this because he liked this girl?.

She watched as the fight went on, watching Jon move was like watching a dance and she now felt even more upset that they hadn't had the dance he promised her. A part of her didn't like that he was dancing with this girl here now, even though it was a far different type of dancing. When Jon won she cheered along with the whole crowd and waited for him to notice her, to smile at her like he always did. But Jon didn't wait, didn't look to her, instead he walked with the girl away from them and Margaery felt her heart sink.

She looked down at her hands on her lap and shook her head sadly, she needed to go and see Loras and make sure he was all right, as she stood up she looked to see Jon and the girl helping her brother and she smiled. It wasn't that he didn't look for her, or that he wanted to spend time with this other girl. Jon was worried about Loras just as she was and would rather help him than listen to a crowd cheer, she stood up and began to move to the back.

"Where are you going sweetling?" her grandmother asked.

"I'm going to make sure Loras is fine grandmother."

"I'll come with you dear." her mother said and Margaery smiled at her.

The two of them walked from the stands and headed to the back where she knew Loras and Jon would be. As they walked her mother asked her about her morning and how things had gone with the food order, which surprised her as she hadn't spoken to her mother about what she and Jon were doing.

"It went well mother, though it seems we underestimated things, it would take us moons to hand out that much food."

"Good, that's so much better sweetling."

"How so mother?"

"Sweetling if you gave out food to people who need it, what happens when its gone?"

"They go hungry mother." Margaery said realizing where her mother was going with this.

"Indeed, so if it's going to take moons to hand it out what happens.?"

"They get fed for longer, so it takes them longer to go hungry, oh mother, that's wonderful, Jon will be pleased." Margaery said as her mind began to work out the possibilities.

They could hand out some food, deliver some to orphanages, then the rest could be handed out regularly, allowing people the chance to at least get some sort of regular meals. She and Jon could even expand upon it, have regular shipments added to their stores. Margaery couldn't wait to speak to Jon about this. They turned the corner and made their way to the tents where they saw Jon, Loras a Maester, Lord Jaime and Lady Genna and the girl from the fight much to Margaerys's annoyance.

"Lady Alerie, Lady Margaery." Lord Jaime said noticing them first.

"Lord Jaime, Lady Genna." her mother said and she repeated before almost running in to see her brother.

She hugged him tightly and watched as Jon bid farewell to the girl before turning to her, a soft smile on his face, he looked worried though, concerned, and she too began to worry.

"I'm sorry Margaery, I should have done better, I should have made sure Loras wasn't hurt."

"I'm fine you know." Loras said smiling.

"it's quite all right Jon, I was so worried though." Margaery said as Jon smiled at her and moved closer to rub her back, she felt her heart race and almost wished to cry just so he'd hold her tightly.

"My lady, my apologies, it's my fault, I should have done better." Jon said as her mother entered.

"It's fine Jon, Loras how are you feeling sweetling?" her mother said and fussed over her brother for the next few moments.

Both she and Jon enjoyed the looks Loras gave them proving he was less hurt than she feared, they stayed for a while before the Maester said Loras would be fine and gave him some milk of the poppy. Which much to their amusement made him behave quite silly when they brought him back to the Lannister manse, after putting him to bed, Jon escorted her and her mother back to the Red Keep.

She told him about her ideas regarding the food distribution and the look he gave her reminded her so much of her grandmother and the looks she'd give her when she figured something out, that she couldn't keep the beaming smile from her face. When he told her who the girl was he'd fought at first she pouted, but soon she realized Brienne wasn't his friend the same way she was.

"Are you nervous about the joust tomorrow?"

"No not really, I win or I lose, so be it." Jon said nonchalantly.

She hit him then hard on the shoulder, twice, watching amusedly as he looked at her in confusion.

"What was that for?"

"That's for making me worry, what were you thinking, Jon, you could have lost your hand and a joust, don't you know what happened to my brother." she said angrily.

"Margaery, I'm sorry, please, look at me, I'm sorry all right, I didn't think, but I had to, I had no choice." he said pleadingly.

"Of course you did, you just didn't want to chose it, why not have Loras speak for you or Jaime?, they were there, they saw how Lord Tully acted."

"I, if they had then there'd be more trouble than ever, I'm just a bastard Margaery."

"You're not, you're more than that, you're Jon, Just Jon." she said and he smiled.

"Aye, to you I am, but to them I'm a bastard, so a bastards word is nothing, but if Jaime spoke or Loras, well then that's the Warden of the West, the son of the Warden of the South, that's huge Margaery, that would create problems."

"Between the Riverlands, the Reach and the Westerlands." she said and he nodded.

"But a joust Jon, it's dangerous, you could be hurt." she said worriedly.

"Aye, though should I carry a beautiful maiden's favor, I'd be sure to win would I not." Jon said and she laughed.

"Really and what beautiful maiden's favor did you have in mind?" she said her lopsided grin and raised eyebrow hiding her blush.

"Why my Lady of Highgarden's of course." Jon sad as he bowed to her.

She giggled as she reached into her dress and took a ribbon from her pouch, the green and yellow colors gleaming in the light, Jon held out his arm and she tied it to it, smiling all the time.

"I shall return it after my victory my lady."

"See that you do good Ser." she said and they both began to laugh.

"Please be careful Just Jon." she said as she turned to walk away.

"I shall endeavor to return unharmed Just Margaery."

**The next day.**

**Jaime.**

Gods he missed this, it had been years since he'd jousted, years since he'd faced off against a worthy opponent, though given his draw for this it may still take a while for that to take place. Both Jon and Loras accompanied him this morning, though he did send Jon off to do some practices himself much to the boy's annoyance. He had laughed loudly when he saw Jon's shield, that was going to raise some eyebrows, but still the boy was a novice and though Edmure was no talent to be sure, he was older and stronger.

There would be five jousts before the final his first was against a knight from the Stormlands a Ser Byrce Caron from Nightsong. Jaime's golden armor was shined to perfection, both his boys having spent hours on it. Honor was draped in a bright red caparison, the golden lion clear on either flank, usually Honor wore Kingsguard colors, but even though he was still one, to the realm at large he was the head of House Lannister.

He took the lance from Loras and smiled as he saw Jon on Winter poking his head from the corner to see the tilt. The herald made the introductions and Jaime kicked Honor into gear, his horse raced down the line as if he had did so just yesterday, it's instincts more primed and attuned than Jaime's own. The first hit landed on Byrce's shield, as did the second, by the third though Jaime was in his element, the rustiness all but gone.

He heard the cheer of the crowed before he felt the force of the blow that took Ser Byrce from his horse, turning back he caught his sisters eye and shook his head, the woman no doubt assumed she'd be getting a crown when all Jaime wanted was to rip one from her head.

"My lord that was outstanding," Loras said smiling brightly.

"Aye, it was not so bad, though it still needs to better."

"Better my lord?"

"Aye, you think that ride would beat the Bold?"

He dismounted and walked to his tent while Loras led Honor away, as he passed Jon he gave him a nod and then motioned for him to get back to work, another hour at least and then he'd allow him come squire with Loras. He smirked at the favor Jon was trying to hide. Lady Margaery had given him hers but the boy knew the scandal it would cause for it to be seen on a bastards arm, so had hidden it beneath his tunic. Something which he and Loras had ribbed him for most of the day, which resulted in the targets being hit even harder in practice.

Drinking some water he pondered what Jon had told him, how Jon Arryn had arranged the duels and organized the melee with the intent to do him harm. Jon had practically had to order him to stand down as had he not then they'd be looking for a new Hand right now, but his king ordered him to wait and wait he would, for now. It felt like no time at all passed before Loras came back, it was time for his second and he wondered who he'd face.

"Lord Mallister my lord." Loras said smiling.

"Good, damn coward." Jaime said and mounted Honor.

The lord of Seagard and his heir had hid rather than tell the truth, while he could do nothing to protect Jon in his joust he'd make sure those who forced his hand would pay the consequences. Starting now with Lord Jason, he lined up Honor and at the signal began to charge, forcing his horse to go faster. The Lance hit home and true but Lord Mallister didn't fall, Jaime could see though how his shoulder pained him now.

The second tilt finished the job as Jaime was sure to hit the same spot, the cowardly Lord would be feeling that one for a while he thought. He looked to the corner to see Jon smirking on top of Winter, he nodded and his king almost fell laughing from his horse. Riding back to Loras he saw that he too was laughing, he dismounted and shook his head at the lad.

"Give him some oats and water, he deserves it."

"Aye my lord, he does, don't you boy, good job." Loras said patting his horse's head and Jaime laughed before heading back.

It was an hour or so until his next tilt, he watched his brother defeat Ser Jorah and Lord Yohn after six and four tilts respectively. He watched as the Hound beat Lord Beric and the Strongboar, the second one lasting eight tilts. Eventually he was up again this time against Thoros of Myr, the crazy Red priest had come down ill during the Melee and though not a renowned jouster was still a difficult opponent to unseat.

The priest offered a payer to R'hilor and the joust began, the first tilt he missed, he actually missed and the priest laughed saying his god favored him this day. The second one he hit as he did the third, but the priest never budged, each hit catching him square yet he was immovable. As he lined up the fourth he saw Jon shrug his shoulders and he shook his head to find his king laughing. Annoyed at himself he raced down and caught the priest full force, the man flew from his horse and lay unmoving for a moment.

"Damn, perhaps it was a different day eh my lord." Thoros said as he got to his feet forcing Jaime and the crowd to laugh.

When he got back to his tent Jon was there waiting for him, his hour up on his practice.

"What was that?" Jaime asked.

"What my lord." Jon said innocently.

"That shrug you gave me."

"Oh that, you were too calm, you needed to be more angry, fire needs fire." Jon said and he just shook his head and laughed.

"So you decided to piss me off?

"Aye, Gerion said it usually works with you." Jon said and Jaime reached out to pretend to hit him only for him to jump back.

"Gonna have to be quicker than that to catch me my lord," Jon said only to grimace a second later when Loras hit his head.

"Or just sneakier." Loras said and the two boys began to wrestle.

Jaime laughed as he watched them, he was glad to see Loras showing no ill effects from the knock he took the day before, had he been more hurt than both he and his king wouldn't have held back. After a few moments the two boys stopped their japing and thoughts turned to the next opponent, he knew Aron Santager well, the man having served as Master of Arms at the Red keep since his time as a Kingsguard. It surprised Jaime the man had made it this far but perhaps he had a favorable draw.

Barristan was to face Robar Royce who had fared better than his father, the Hound was up against Osmund Kettleback and while the man may almost be as big as the Hound, the match to Jaime's eye was a forgone conclusion. The Last pairing was Ser Arys Oakheart against Ser Richard Horpe both Kinsguard's and while Jaime had nothing against Arys, he didn't much like the man. He didn't know Ser Richard at all, but Barristan spoke highly of the knight and his brother's goodwill was not something he gave freely.

"Well shall we then." Jaime said polishing off his mug of water.

"Aye, it seems we must." Loras said smirking, Jon already rushing out to get Honor ready.

They made their way to the tiltyard, Jaime not sure about his opponent, he wondered how good Aron had got, had he improved? Was he better? Or was it simply the draw?. He would know in a few moments. The Dornishman's horse was decked out in the colors of his house, blue on one side and white on the other, the leopard holding an axe. It was only a Dornishman who could get away with those colors.

At the signal he kicked Honor into a run, his horse stretching and quickly gaining speed, he raised the lance and hit dead center in the shield, his opponents blow a miss. They lined up again, riding to the same result, though he could see his hits had an effect as Aron's shield was being held a little less tightly. For the third tilt, he urged Honor even faster and it had the desired effect, he reached Aron before the man could set himself and watched as he was unhorsed. He turned to make sure the man rose and then rode back to hand off the lance.

"Good job my lord." Jon said a large smile on his face.

"Good, that was excellent, the way you caught him my lord, that was perfect." Loras said.

Saying nothing Jaime dismounted as Loras led Honor away, Jon rushed off to get him another drink while he moved to the corner as Barristan rode by, nodding to his brother as he waited for his tilt to begin. Jon arrived back with a jug of water and a couple of mugs and Loras arrived a few moments later, all three stood there as Barristan faced off against Robar Royce.

Looking at his brother's opponent, Jaime found his armor to be a pale imitation of his father's famed bronze, the boy looked nervous and Jaime couldn't blame him for his brother was formidable. Barristan looked immaculate, his white cloak may have been left behind but no one could doubt this was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, his armor shined and polished so it sparkled in the sun.

As the two rode together Jaime almost felt a little jealous, to face his brother yet again was something he hoped for, they had jousted so many times in the past, both in tourneys and in practice. Yet it had been going on for almost five years since they'd last crossed sword or lance, Jaime found he missed it terribly. The first two tilt's were basically a draw but the third was a thing of beauty, Jaime watched as Barristan caught the boy so square, so flush that it didn't so much knock him from his horse, it instead catapulted him from it.

"Now that's what perfect looks like." he said turning to Jon and Loras whose expressions showed they agreed.

The next two contests they didn't stay around for, instead deciding to head back to their tent and await the results and the draw for the semi finals. Jaime was on tenterhooks as the results were brought in, the Hound had defeated Kettleback in four tilts, Ser Richard taking his match against Ser Arys in three. He waited there with Loras while Jon raced off to find out the draw, it felt like hours until he came back, but when he did he was smiling.

"You got the Hound, Ser Barristan got Ser Richard. " Jon said and Jaime sighed in relief.

He wanted to face his brother in the final and would now need to beat the Hound to do so, no easy matter but he wanted it more than the other man, desire and skill were on his side. Strength and power though on his opponents, they sat there waiting while the first semi final took place. He couldn't watch and Jon sat with him, Loras having gone to watch and bring them the result.

"So who should I be cheering on in the final?" Jon asked a mischievous smirk on his face.

"A bit presumptuous don't you think, I mean Ser Barristan may not make it, I may not make it." Jaime said nervously.

"Aye, you both will mark my words. Now back to my question who should I be cheering on, or should I be neutral, is that the protocol?" Jon's smirk even bigger now.

"Aye it is."

"I don't think that'll work this time, especially since I've put my coin on you already." Jon said looking at him seriously.

Jaime felt it then deep inside, his king had chosen him, even over his brother, he turned to say something but felt his words get caught in his mouth. Which turned out just as well as it was at that point Loras came rushing back in.

"Ser Barristan in six my lord." Loras said and Jaime looked as Jon nodded to him.

He got up and steadied himself, Jon was beside him in a heartbeat holding his helm in his hand, the trio walked outside and Jaime waited while Loras untied Honor, patting his horse on the head he mounted. The crowd was more amped up for this tilt than any of his others, whether that was due to it being the penultimate before the final or because it was Jaime against the Hound he knew not. But as he lined up he felt his own excitement build, at the signal he raced down the field, his lance ready.

The first hit was like being hit with a hammer, he felt his shield arm buckle but it held steady, the second just as hard but this one he deflected, his own strike seemingly ineffectual. The third caught the Hound on the shoulder, though it didn't faze him at all, while the fourth was another shield hit. As he lined up for the fifth tilt, he saw Jon drop his shoulder and lean left while nodding towards the Hound.

He looked at him again and saw Jon nod his head vigorously, as he lined up he figured it was worth a go, he let Honor loose, raised his lance and went for it. Reaching the Hound he dropped his shoulder, leaned left and struck. The Hound's lance missed it's target and the man was unbalanced when Jaime's hit home, being unable to readjust quickly enough it was over and the Hound fell. He coughed and spluttered a bit but was soon to his feet and Jaime turned to ride back.

"The winner of the semi final Lord Jaime Lannister, the events will break now for luncheon, after which we will have the honor Joust between Lord Edmure Tully and Jon Snow and the final of the joust between Lord Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy." the herald announced loudly.

**Jon.**

Watching Jaime joust for real was an experience neither he nor Loras would ever forget, the man was born for this, born to be the golden knight, to have tales spread and songs sung. Yet when they spoke of his father Jaime had told him of the tourney of Harrenhal, of the joust his father had with Ser Arthur Dayne. He had told him of his father beating Ser Barristan and Jon longed to having been there to see it. Having watched Ser Barristan who was as formidable as Jaime said and seen just how good Jaime himself was, the thoughts of how his father compared wouldn't leave his mind.

Was he really that good? Or was it that he knowing who he would crown he just wanted it more? Jaime told him in a joust desire allied to skill gave you an edge, if you wanted it more than your opponent and you were more skilled you would win. Loras helped him with his armor and Jon knew that no matter what was going through Edmure Tully's mind, there was no way that man wanted this more than he. He had dared call his mother a whore, dared insult his father, no Jon knew that what he felt inside him right now was far greater than desire, greater than want, this was need, pure and simple need.

He needed to restore his mother's honor, to restore his father's, to let the realm see that this man, this fool from a dishonorable family had no right to say such things about a she wolf and a dragon. That wolves and dragons fed on fish and to insult the mother of a wolf, the father of a dragon, was to ensure your fall from grace. As Loras handed him his helm he nodded and his friend gave him a smile and a reassuring pat on the back before sniggering when he handed him his shield.

"I'd wish you good fortune, but you don't need it, so instead go out there and show him, show them all." Loras said.

"Aye, I will."

Handing Loras his shield he mounted Winter and lent forward holding his head close to hers, he closed his eyes and could feel it as his mare's breathing calmed, could feel her heart slow,_ 'come on girl, just like we practiced' _he thought as he raised his head. Loras handed him the shield and he rode slowly out to the tiltyard, ready to face the floppy fish in front of the nobility of Westeros. Jaime sat up there beside his family he knew, though he had wished to stay with him for the joust itself.

"_What are you my squire now." Jon had japed._

"_You know what I am." Jaime said seriously._

"_Aye I do, which is why you need to be in the crowd my lord, anything else would look suspect."_

"_Be careful Jon." Jaime looked at him nervously._

"_Always my lord."_

As he entered the tiltyards he heard the gasps and then the laughter when people saw his shield, he looked down to see Edmure Tully's horse decked out in a ridiculously elaborate caparison. The blue and mud red colors and the silver of the leaping trout. At the other end he created a completely different picture, Winter was bare but for her saddle and reins, she wore no colors, no caparison because they inhibited movements. He waited until Edmure noticed his shield and smiled when the man almost fell from his horse, turning to the crowd he held the shield up so all could see.

The shield was a smoky grey, Ghost depicted in very clear detail, the white wolf's red eyes gleaming as he jumped in the air, in his mouth the trout lay still, it's silver scales clear, it's head and tail stuck out from either side of Ghost's jaws. When the king saw it he laughed loudly as did everyone of the Lannisters, Jon could even see Joy mouth "Ghost." and "Fishie" to a laughing Gerion beside her. He looked to see Margaery giggling while trying not to looked concerned and beside her even her grandmother was smirking.

"Your Grace's, my lords and ladies, people of Kings Landing and the realm, what we have before us is a question of honor, one to be satisfied as all such matters should by an Honor's joust. By his grace's command, the loser of this joust will apologize to the winner, Lord Tully, Jon Snow. Make yourselves ready." the heralds voice boomed.

Jon took a final look around he could see Joy and Gerion smiling at him, could see Tyrion signal he had coin on him, could see Genna and the children wish him well. He looked to the king who was smiling and to Ser Barristan standing behind him who nodded. The Tyrell's seemed eager for it to begin Lady Olenna looking at him calculatingly, while lady Alerie and Lord Mace wore expression's of concern.

Margaery looked nervous but when he reached to his arm and nodded, the smile she gave was beaming and it filled his heart with joy. He looked to Lord Arryn and the man was glaring at him, the woman beside him looking like an older version of Lady Catelyn wore an expression he knew all too well. Beside her sat a man with a pointed beard and a smirk on his face and to his left sat a fat bald man who was looking at him intently.

He turned to see Loras looking on excitement in his eyes, his friend giving him an encouraging smile as he handed him the lance, finally he looked to see Jaime who was clearly concerned. As he moved Winter forward he shrugged his shoulders relieved to see Jaime finally smile. He lined up and got ready for the tilt, felt Winter underneath him coiled and ready to go, he moved his foot in the stirrup and they set off.

Edmure was racing towards him and Jon could see his form needed work, his horsemanship was passable at best and his holding of the lance not much better, but Jon knew for him to unseat the fish, his lance needed to be true. In a simple battle of lances he could lose, which meant he needed to be better, cleverer, which he knew he was. So as they reached each other he moved on the saddle and allowed Tully's lance catch his shield flush.

To those watching and to Edmure he had delivered a stinging blow, but to Jon his movement had allowed it to just seem that way, instead the shield had absorbed and deflected it just as he planned. Jon feigned trying to right himself on Winter, trying to steady himself, his hand on his shield loosening seemingly because of the hit. As they lined up again Jon was still not sitting right on Winter's back, the shield still not in the right place in his arm. He could hear the whispers in the crowd as he charged forward, could almost feel Edmure's glee as he rode towards him.

Before they reached the quarter point Jon let the shield fall to the sound of gasps from the crowd, by the time he reached the halfway point his foot was loose from the stirrup and he looked ready to fall. When he reached the three quarter point the could see as Edmure lowered his shield to concentrate on the easy hit he presented to him. Had he been able to see the crowd, he'd have seen Margaery hold her hand to her mouth, seen Jaime jump to his feet, had he looked back he'd have seen Loras look on in terror.

But with no shield his hand was free to grab Winter's reins, with his foot not in the stirrup he could move quicker and easier and with Edmure's shield lowered he had a much larger target. As they clashed he moved to the left, looking to all as if he slipped, Edmure's lance which was heading straight for his chest found only air, Jon's did not. The only sound louder than the cheers from the crowd was to Jon's mind the sound as Edmure Tully hit the ground, he righted himself on Winter and rode slowly back taking a moment to laugh as he passed a clearly devastated fish.

**Barristan.**

He had almost left the fat oaf and ran to the field when he saw his king lose his shield and what looked to be his seat, he had watched on in horror as he awaited the sound of the lance striking his chest. But when he saw his king move, saw the way he maneuvered on the horse, saw the lance hit Tully square and take him from his mount, he had actually cheered, had actually shouted like he had as a young boy once at a tourney many years ago.

He was not the only one either, the crowd had feared the worst, he could see that, they like he had expected to see Jon get badly hurt when he lost his shield, they thought he was about to fall long before he reached Tully. But to see him not only not fall, but win, to win when the odds seemed so stacked against you, now that was a story people would tell and Barristan realized what it was the king had meant.

"_A story Barristan a damn story that's what he told me, he thinks this is a story." _

Jaime had been furious and Barristan had agreed, but he was their king and their oath was to him, he commanded they followed. For if he was the good king they both believed him to be then surely they needed to trust his choices. So he had bit his tongue and said nothing and now riding out for his own joust he couldn't help but smile, a story indeed. He nodded to Jaime and Loras Tyrell who was squiring, his king sitting in the crowd to show no favor.

As he passed the false king and queen, he saw him and his king smiled and nodded his head. To his left he saw his old friend hiding amongst the crowd, had he not seen him earlier he'd not have been able to find him, but he was glad to see Ser Richard there. His friend seemed different, standing straighter and more proud and he was glad to see it, he nodded at him and looked up to the king and Barristan knew he'd recognized him.

"Your Grace's my lord and ladies, men and women of Kings Landing and the realm I give you the final of the joust between Ser Barristan Selmy the lord commander of the Kingsguard.

And Lord Jaime Lannister, The Warden of the West and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands."

He lined up and waited for the signal, when it came he raced down the field, his lance catching Jaime's shield flush but Jaime's doing the same. The second and third tilt were a hit and a miss for both of them and the fourth was Ser Jaime's with a hit. He took the fifth and sixth and Jaime the seventh, the eight was his but the ninth was Jaime's, he could hear the crowds excitement build.

Not since Harrenhal had he felt like this, this alive, at times thinking back he had wished he had won that day, but now with Rhaegar's son looking on he was glad he had not. The boy would be the king his father should have been and all Barristan wished for was to serve him. As he looked down at his brother at the other end of the field, he thanked the gods that he had found him.

It was the thirteenth tilt that decided it, he was leading six to five with a draw on the other, he lined up and felt it in his bones, this was not ten years ago and he was an older man, but tired though he was he wouldn't give in. He charged down and as they clashed the sudden feeling of weightlessness caught him by surprise, it took him a moment and the impact of hitting the ground to realize he'd been unhorsed.

The fall wasn't as bad as it could be and he had barely felt the force of the lance, but as he sat back up the pain came and he coughed for a bit before making it to his feet, this was why jousting is a young mans game he thought with a smirk as he nodded at his brother to show he was fine. Jaime nodded back before heading over to pick the garland of roses up on his lance, he watched on as his brother passed the queen and handed the garland to a smiling little girl.

"Lady Joy, I would name you the queen of love and beauty," Jaime said as the crowd cheered loudly.

**The knight of skulls and kisses.**

When he had received the note from Ser Barristan he had been surprised to see it contained only two words, a name, one which he'd heard a lot of over the past few years. He held the note over the candle and watched as it burned and wondered just exactly what message his old friend was sending him about Jon Snow. So he decided to watch the boy, to see just why Ser Barristan thought him to be of interest, why he thought that he himself would be interested.

At first he sent his men to check the boy out, the reports were all similar, a nice boy, polite, respectful, well liked by the Lannisters and Jaime Lannister in particular. That alone was a mystery he knew Ned Stark had no love for the Kingslayer yet he'd allowed his bastard squire for him, not only that but the boy had by all accounts made the Lannister an even larger amount of coin than they already had. Most strange indeed, though he had been glad to find out that the boy also helped out his fellow northerners.

As more reports of the boy came in, they again showed no reason why Ser Barristan would be sending him a note on him. The boy was close to the Tyrell's especially the daughter and youngest son, he was very friendly with Gerion Lannister's bastard daughter, finding out the boy had a large white wolf was a bit of a shock but again nothing that concerned him. It wasn't until he got the report about the events at the feast that he found himself grow intrigued.

"_He did what?"_

"_Apparently Lord Tully called him a bastard, his mother a whore and tried to strike the boy, he then demanded the boy apologize to him"_

"_So what happened."  
_

"_The boy apologized sort of, he called Lord Tully an oath breaker, said his house were graspers and was doomed with him in charge, all in the form of an apology." _

That was when he decided to see the boy for himself and he was glad he did, seeing the boy enter the tavern after Ser Barristan had been a shock, seeing the spider's little birds following him had not. He kept to the shadows and followed the boy when he left and saw the exchange with the gold cloaks and Kingsguard. When Ser Barristan turned up he almost groaned at the stupidity, you don't leave secret meetings like that old friend, he turned to see the little bird following in the background.

What he had then seen in the throne room that day would stick with him for the rest of his life, he saw a boy act a man and a king hiding in plain sight as a bastard. For there was no doubt in his mind that Jon Snow was not Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow was the son of the man he most admired for all of his life. Jon Snow was Rhaegar's son which meant that he was the rightful king of the seven kingdoms.

For almost ten years he'd struggled, he'd lived when they'd died, Arthur, Oswell, Gerold, Myles, Rhaegar, he'd watched on as the men who stole the throne ran the realm into the ground and he'd been unable to do anything about it. When he'd heard that Barristan was seeking information he'd made himself known to his old friend, spying was not a game Barristan was equipped to play. But Richard found he was born to it, being dead helped, not caring about living helped even more.

Now though as he walked to the house in Flea Bottom that he worked out of, his heart felt lighter, different as it had for most of the day. Once he'd figured it out he watched the king even closer and what he found filled him with something he thought he'd lost, something he never dared believe he'd get back, hope. For the first time since the Trident Richard Lonmouth had felt hope. With it came fear, excitement, and so much more, but for once he felt more capable than he ever had, unlike with Rhaegar he was now in a position to help his king.

He knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened, entering he took his seat and handed out the coin.

"You boys have any trouble with him?"

"No it was easy, never saw us coming."

"Good you know what to do when it's done right?"

"Aye, he's a big juicy one, there'll be good eating for the lads on him".

Richard laughed glad he always ate elsewhere, bowls of brown had never passed his lips he was happy to say. He nodded and stood up, walking to the chest behind him he changed his clothes and dressed in the armor he hadn't worn in years. The three headed dragon shined, the armor was fully polished and putting it on he was almost back on the Trident all those years ago.

"_Are you with me Richard."_

"_To the death my king."_

But it had been Rhaegar's and not his, when he had woken he was broken and alone, his wounds had taken a long time to heal and when he did he found his world had shattered, as had his heart. For ten years he'd been a shell of a man, he had failed the father he would not fail the son. When he finished dressing he grabbed his sword and walked to the room, entering he saw the man tied to the chair, his mouth ungagged.

The disguise may fool some but Richard knew him all too well, he had spent years watching and knew every little step the man took, knew how to hide from him, knew how to find him, what routes he took. He knew when he took them, what disguises he wore, as clever as the man thought he was, it's hard to keep your movements secret from a man you think dead.

"Lord Varys."

"Ser Richard.

"You know why you're here?"

"I believe you're about to kill me Ser, though I know not why."

"Really spider, these are your last moments on this earth and still you cannot speak truly." Richard laughed.

"I know why you may want me dead Ser Richard, though you are wrong to do so, it's why you've decided to do so now that gives me pause."

"Really and why do you think I'm wrong to want you dead" Richard asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I did not do what you think I did."

"Really you didn't betray Rhaegar, you didn't convince Aerys to keep Elia and the children close, to send all the Kingsguard with his son, do you think me a fool Lord Varys, or is it the fact you assumed all those who knew the truth had died."

He watched as the eunuchs face fell, the color draining from it. It was Lewyn who told him when last they met, how he'd heard the eunuch whisper in Aerys ear, how Rhaegar's plans had been foiled yet again by the slippery spider. The man in front of him was as much responsible for Elia and the children's deaths as Tywin and his monsters. Yet Richard had waited and not sought justice for his heart was empty and it would bring him no comfort, instead he had written to Dorne, sent messages to Oberyn yet received no reply.

"How did you stop the messages Varys."

"My little birds are everywhere Ser Richard and when it comes to my safety I thought it prudent to place them close to the Martell's, though I did not know it was you who sent them."

"Did that not give you pause, make you think that you were not as safe as you believed?"

"Ser Richard no one is safe, not in the great game, you win or you die, there is no middle ground."

Richard nodded before walking to the door and looking to his man.

"Will it be clean?" Varys asked.

"Aye, cleaner than you deserve."

"Why now Ser Richard?" Varys asked but Richard said nothing, instead grabbing the block and laying it down.

He helped Varys from the chair, left his hands tied and leaned him over the block, holding his sword he looked at the man before him. He had caused so much hurt, so much pain, so much death over the years. For reasons that Richard knew he'd never fully understand, even now facing death the eunuch would not give up his secrets. If he thought he would, then he'd hand him over to the Martells, let Oberyn at him. But it would be a wasted effort and perhaps the spider would find a way out, spin a web and scurry off, it wasn't worth the risk, he was paying far too much attention to the king.

"In the name of Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, the one true king of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of he Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. I Ser Richard Lonmouth do hereby sentence you to die." he raised the sword and brought it down swiftly and cleanly and watched as Varys's head rolled across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be having one more King's landing chapter, I coudn't do it I tried, but just couldn't fit in all in even with a bonus chapter, so up Next the end feast, Marge/Jon make friends in low places and farewells are said as Jon head's north.


	29. Duty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon receives an apology, while he and Margaery help those less fortunate, Jaime and Olenna come to an understanding and the feast is held to celebrate the end of the tourney.

**Jon.**

He had expected that the apology would be given directly after the tourney ended, that having all those people in the one place Edmure would step up and make the apology and be done with it. But whether there was protocol he was unaware of or whether Jon Arryn intervened, instead he'd have to wait another day for it, which was fine by him. It was then Jaime came to him and told him he needed to meet someone at the tavern early the next morning.

After the jousts were over and people went their separate ways, he'd barely had a chance to speak to Margaery and hadn't yet had the opportunity to give her back her favor. Every time he looked at the small ribbon he found himself smiling, they had exchanged gifts before, name days and occasionally for other things. But this was the first thing he'd ever been given that was hers, that actually belonged to Margaery and for Jon it felt different, special.

The rest of the night had been a bit of a blur, Joy walking around wearing her rose garland on her head, the crown of flowers making her look like the princess, or queen that Jaime had crowned her and that for Jon she always had been. Gerion had japed constantly about the fish floundering on the ground and at one point had fallen to the ground to do a what Jon thought was pretty accurate impression. While Tyrion had said he'd made more coin today than the mines would ever produce, a jape Jon knew but he did wonder how much he'd bet, since both Jon and Jaime had won he'd suspected a lot.

The funniest part of the celebrations had been when Ghost saw his shield and lined up in front of it, watching his wolf's mouth snarl as he looked at the shield was something he couldn't stop laughing at. Especially when at one point Ghost actually bumped his nose against the hard wood, whether trying to attack the other wolf or trying to steal his fish, Jon couldn't tell but seeing the wolf's reaction had them all laughing.

"Come here you silly furball." Jon said as Ghost trundled over.

He reached out and petted the wolf on the head, before grabbing some of the meat from the plate in the center of the table and feeding it to him.

"Here, we can't have you eating a floppy fish, it may upset you're stomach." Jon said laughing.

When it came time to go to bed Jon felt the tiredness all at once, he said his good nights to Loras and Jaime and the others and made his way to his room. Taking the egg from the fire he curled up beside it in the bed, the little green and gold ribbon still tied to his arm. He slept a dreamless sleep and was quite happy to do so, waking refreshed and ready for the day to come. After breaking his fast he watched as Jaime and Loras headed to the Red Keep, Jaime to meet with Lady Olenna and Loras acting his squire today.

He met Alyrs and Jors and together with Ghost they walked to the tavern, he'd meet whoever it was and then make his way to the Red Keep to get the apology over and done with. Margaery had suggested they spend the rest of the day visiting orphanages and handing out supplies, while tomorrow they'd do so in Flea Bottom itself. He wasn't sure which he looked forward to more, helping those who were hungry or spending more time with Margaery.

"So did you make some coin yesterday?" he asked his guards.

"Aye Jon, on both you and Lord Jaime." Alyrs said smiling.

"What about you Jors?"

"Aye me too, you think I'd let this one have all the fun." Jors said motioning to Alyrs.

"You had us worried though, when you lost your shield I thought you were done for, how'd you manage to stay on Winter?" Jors Asked.

"Really? you've seen him on her, the boys half horse, aren't you Jon." Alyrs said and they both laughed.

When they finally reached the tavern and entered, the serving girl immediately led him upstairs, he nodded to Jors and Alyrs to grab a drink and followed behind, handing the girl a few coppers once he reached the door. Knocking he entered to find Ser Barristan and another man, this one a large dark haired man with dark eyes. Jon closed the door behind him and walked over, Ghost raced ahead of him and went straight to the dark haired man, Jon looked on as the wolf sniffed the man before coming back to lay on the floor beside him.

"My king, may I present Ser Richard Lonmouth." Barristan said and Jon gasped loudly.

"You, I thought you were dead." Jon said looking at the man who had quickly gotten over the shock of having a large wolf run at him.

"I thought so to your grace, it seems I was mistaken." Richard said smiling brightly.

The thoughts raced in Jon's head, Richard was his father's squire, him and Myles Mooton, for years the two were as close to his father as Jon and Loras are to Jaime. The questions raced through his head, the stories this man knew, the tales he could tell, the things he saw, one thought overrode them all though.

"Did you know about my mother?" Jon asked his voice shaky.

"Aye your grace I did. "Richard said sadly.

"Can you tell me, tell me about them, were they happy?" Jon said barely able to speak the words.

"Your father was a melancholy man your grace, he was prone to quiet spells when he'd be lost in his mind, at times like that it was only Arthur who could get through to him, myself, Myles, we'd get a smile and be sent on our way. But Arthur, he was your father's closest friend so he'd sit and they'd talk and after a while your father's mood would change and things would be back to normal.

When he met your mother though it changed, he changed, none of us ever saw him like that before, he smiled more, was more outgoing, don't get me wrong your grace your father was always a charmer. But when he met your mother he was like that all the time, he was happy, they were happy." Richard said and Jon smiled.

"Please call me Jon." he said looking at the man.

"I cannot your grace, you are my king." Richard said and Jon looked at him in surprise.

He watched as Ser Richard stood up and walked to him before getting down on one knee, looking to Ser Barristan as the knight nodded.

"I Ser Richard Lonmouth, do hereby pledge my fealty to the one true king Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, I pledge my sword, my counsel, my life in service of his, from this day to my last day."

Jon stood up and smiled at the knight.

"I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise Ser Richard."

Jon was surprised to see the knight wipe his eyes, the tears falling from his face, he and Barristan gave him a moment to compose himself before turning to speak to him some more.

"Ser Richard is your Master of Whispers my king." Barristan said and Jon for a moment was caught unawares, Master of Whispers, why would I need a Master of Whispers? that's when it struck him, they were all in the great game now.

**Jaime.**

He sat in the small solar Olenna had set up as her office, Loras he'd sent to spend time with his mother and sister, his father was absent, already at a meeting with the Hand. Arriving at the Tyrell's rooms he'd been immediately brought to the solar. Olenna though in a meeting with one of the Reach lords had left word that she'd be along as soon as he arrived. True to her word he'd not been kept waiting long and the Lady of the Reach arrived accompanied by her two giant guards.

It always amused him hearing her call them left and right, the two twins were massive and practically identical. They never took part in tourneys, never sparred and Jaime couldn't tell if they were incredibly talented swordsmen or mummers, though he doubted the latter. He sat by as Olenna took her seat a servant arriving with wine and cheese almost as soon as she did. He was given a glass of sweet summer wine, a fine vintage from the arbor and the cheese plate was placed easily in reach.

"Lord Jaime." Olenna said her voice softer than usual.

"Lady Olenna." he replied and nodded getting a smile from the woman.

"Well that's the pleasantries done with, shall we begin."

Jaime laughed, he did so enjoy dealing with her, even when playing a game the woman had a style about her, a way of cutting through the usual wordplay that he disliked. Though that's not to say she didn't dance and flitter through subjects to catch you off guard, but still, there were no frills with Lady Olenna, she left you in no doubt of her feelings towards you.

"I think we shall, so my lady, I'm not sure why you wish to speak to me, mine own talk with you was rendered moot when Loras told you of our trip north."

"Loras informed me of your meeting with the Lord Hand."

"I am aware my lady."

"Why?"

"Why what." Jaime said smirking.

"You know quite well what I mean, why bring my grandson to such a meeting? why tell him to inform me of it? what game are you playing Lannister?" Olenna's frustration coming to a boil surprised both of them.

"Do you wish me to be candid my lady?" Jaime said and watched as Olenna huffed in annoyance.

"I do."

"Very well, the crown will bleed you dry my lady, take as much as you can give them and never give you what you wish and given my nephews disposition, even should they adhere to your requests, the prize is not worth it."

Olenna sat there looking at him for a few moments, the silence in the room unbearable to most, but they both just looked at each other, almost as if they were taking the others measure, before Olenna began to laugh.

"You really are cleverer than I gave you credit for, very well, so should I withdraw my support for the crown, I assume you will not be stepping in to take my place."

"I will not, this regime, this king, the prince, my sister, all of them are rotten to the core, I served a mad king once, I swore to do better the next time." Jaime said taking a sip of the wine.

"So if it's not to be Baratheon then who is it you're willing to support?"

"My lady there's candid and there's treasonous, surely this early in our relationship we should stick to the former." Jaime said and Olenna burst out laughing.

"For now at least my lord." Olenna said.

"Aye, for now."

The two spoke of trivial matters for a while, both actually enjoying the other's company, Jaime said he'd instruct his brother to increase cooperation on trade and perhaps even open up the Essos trade to Reach goods. When they both realized just how much coin the crown had borrowed from each of them, he saw how Olenna shuddered. When he told her in detail of his meeting with the Hand he watched as the woman bristled allowing her anger come to the fore.

"That duplicitous old falcon, I should go over there and give him a piece of my mind." Olenna said angrily.

It took her only a moment to reign in her temper which Jaime found incredibly impressive, before she turned and looked at him a question on her lips, one she seemed to discard before asking another which he knew was different.

"That squire of yours, he's a good lad." Olenna said catching him by surprise.

"Aye, both of them are." Jaime said and Olenna smiled.

"That ridiculousness during the melee, Loras got hurt those boys needed to pay, they needed to know what happens when you hurt a Tyrell. What the boy did, Jon, what he what he did for my grandson, should I not get the opportunity to speak to him, would you give him my thanks."

"I would my lady, though he'd not accept it, the boys are friends, they look out for one another, that's not something you can teach though you may try, that's down to them. So I'll tell him, but it would shame him to think you thought he did so for favor."

"You misunderstand me, I know that he didn't, I'm not speaking here as Olenna Tyrell, I'm speaking as a grandmother who was worried about her grandson, it's benefited him going west, I think young Jon has a lot to do with it, so I'm thankful."

Jaime nodded glad now he hadn't spoken of Jon's belief that Jon Arryn had sent the boys after him during the melee, given how Olenna he now knew felt about her grandchildren, Jon Arryn wouldn't last he night should she know.

"My lady I do have two requests to ask of you?"

"Really, we're doing favors for each other now are we." Olenna raised her eyebrow a smirk on her face.

"I thought we already had." Jaime said getting a snort from the woman "I'd ask you wait until you withdraw your support from the crown my lady, until I return from the north."

"Wait, why would I wait, at the rate we're supporting them it would cost us another 100,000 gold dragons to wait until you come back."

"Then I'll cover the coin." Jaime said and Olenna gasped.

"It's that important to you?"

"Aye my lady it is."

"Fine we'll cover the cost ourselves, consider it a step to our future prosperity, together." Olenna said emphasizing the last word.

"Very well my lady."

"The other?"

"Ah, this well, I'd like to add my winnings to Jon's to purchase more food."

"Really, I wouldn't have seen charity as your providence."

"Perhaps not but what he's doing, what your granddaughters doing, they're better people than us my lady." Jaime said softly.

"You may be right, very well, then I shall match it as well, Margaery did come up with some very good ideas." Olenna said "They look good together don't you think?

"Aye my lady, they do." Jaime said smiling.

**Tyrion.**

It had taken him almost a week but he'd gone through the list his brother gave him and found that each name helped immensely. On the non friendly side Petyr Baelish seemed a tricky customer, the man was involved in brothels which Tyrion had no problem with. Though speaking to Chataya he found some of the practices the man may be involved in disturbing, Jon Arryn had proved himself during this tourney. When Jaime had told him both of their conversation regarding money and what had occurred during the melee, Tyrion had found his dislike for the man growing rapidly. The Hand it seemed was far less honorable than one would assume.

The commander of the gold cloaks a frog faced man Jonos Slynt was a horrible man, he was for sale to the highest bidder and while that sometimes was an asset that could be exploited, the man would turn his cloak far to fast. He had spoken to Alayn who said he would arrange something to change the leadership of the gold cloaks, better an honest man take the position, than one who'd whore himself to everyone.

There were a couple of Captain Vylarr's guards who had turned their cloaks who he'd gotten rid of, a tax collector who'd found himself fired and a harbor master who'd been removed quite easily. The most surprising to Tyrion had been the one name he'd known before coming, the spider Varys. He had looked forward to locking horns with the man only to be disappointed to not see him when he arrived. Even when he finally did see him it had been brief and the man seemed to have the uncanny ability to disappear at will.

"We're here my lord." his guard said and Tyrion got out of the carriage.

"Are the other's already inside?" he asked.

"Aye my lord, Lady Genna and Lord Kevan arrived just before us, while Lord Gerion's been here most of the morn."

"Very good, lets go see a fish apologize." Tyrion said as his guards laughed.

As he walked he pondered the other side of the list, the friendlies, Alayn was a godsend, the man had a knack for ferreting out information and Tyrion was already further along in Kings Landing than he was in the west because of it. Chataya though initially reluctant, once she heard he would offer protection against Baelish for no cost, she was more than happy to help. The new Harbor Master was a man originally from the Westerlands, so was more than happy to be on the Lannister's good side. Especially since he was beholden to them for the promotion in the first place, so from now on not only would Lannister ships not be subject to the same searches as others, but they'd know exactly what else went through the docks.

As he entered the packed throne room Tyrion smiled, he had done well indeed and now he'd enjoy watching Edmure Tully ask for Jon's forgiveness. He moved towards his family who were lined up near the front of the throne room and waited for the king and queen to arrive. Jon was standing by and talking to the Tyrell's, though when he saw Tyrion arrive he nodded.

"About time you showed up." Genna scolded him.

"Aunt I'm a busy man, with things to do." he said jestingly though his aunts raised eyebrow stopped that in it's tracks.

"You think he'll really apologize?" Tyrion asked turning quickly to his uncle.

"Aye, he's got to, kings order, good enough for the sod, about time someone put those fishes in their place." Gerion said bitterly.

"You never told me what it is you have against them uncle?" Tyrion asked.

"Aye, I didn't." Gerion said and Tyrion knew by his tome the matter was closed.

He was surprised to see his brother enter with Lady Olenna and Loras, her two giant guards following behind her, when Jaime got to where Jon was he nodded to the Tyrell's, Jon took a little extra time to speak to Lady Margaery before Jaime walked towards them. Jon said his farewells to Lady Margaery and then the and Loras accompanied Jaime with Jon looking surprisingly shaky. It was when they reached him that he saw the fish and while Jon looked nervous, Edmure looked absolutely furious.

Before he even got a chance to say hello to his brother or the boys though the Hand and Master's of Coin and Ships arrived, and took their places by the throne. A few moments later the herald stepped forward and began to speak.

"His grace King Robert Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Protector of the Realm and her grace Queen Cersei."

Tyrion watched as the king and queen entered, Robert looking bored and Cersei wearing a deep scowl, he couldn't help but smirk, his sister hated him, hated him for no other reason than she blamed him for the death of his mother. She could never accept that he would have gladly died so his mother would live, that he too lost a mother when he was born and unlike her didn't even have the memory of one to comfort him.

He had tried to get on with his sister, had longed for her love as much as he longed for his father's, but very early on it had been clear that neither were forthcoming. So instead he took pleasure in knowing she received no love herself, that he now had something she did not, the love of his family. He watched as they sat down, two people who clearly hated each other, both trapped in a loveless marriage and it was at times like this his own longing for a wife would retreat to the deepest recesses of his heart.

"Lord Tully, Jon Snow, come before the king." the herald announced and Tyrion watched them both stand in front of the throne.

"Lord Tully you having lost a joust to satisfy honor are now to apologize to Jon Snow as per the ruling of the king." Lord Arryn said and Tyrion could see the hate in his eyes as he looked at Jon.

The silence dragged on and on, Tyrion heard the hushed whispers of the crowd, but still nothing, not a word passed Edmure Tully's lips, he saw the king grow agitated in his seat, even the Hand's expression had changed. No longer was he glowering at Jon instead he was looking to Edmure with a beseeching look in his eyes, but still the Lord stayed silent, finally a voice was heard, though not Edmure's.

"Your grace it seems lord Tully's having difficulty apologizing to me, I can understand his hesitation, but as I said it's not I he owes the apology to, but my mother and father, so I forgo any apology to myself so long as Lord Tully apologizes to them." Jon said.

Tyrion looked on as the Kings expression softened, he looked around the room and saw Lords and Ladies look at Edmure in disgust, while looking at Jon fondly.

"You heard the lad Tully, apologize to his parents, and make it a good one, or so help me I'll have you apologize on your knees." the king said and the room quietened.

"I Lord Edmure Tully am sincerely sorry for the insult I paid your mother and father and do hereby apologize publicly." Edmure basically spat the words out.

"On my mother and father's behalf I accept your apology Lord Tully." Jon said and the king smiled at the boy.

"My Lords and Ladies, honor has been restored and the matter is settled." the herald said and Edmure turned and stormed from the room.

Tyrion watched as Cersei got up and left immediately, while the king spoke to Jon before slapping him on the back and laughing as he left, he turned to his uncle and brother both looking at the door that Edmure left through.

**Margaery.**

She walked with her family out of the throne room, only to be joined a few moments later by Jon and Loras, she had been so annoyed at Lord Tully, to refuse to apologize to Jon, after losing an honor joust no less. But Jon had taken it in his stride, his parents honor meaning more to him than his own, she smiled when he nodded to her.

"Lord Mace, Lady Alerie." he said bowing to her father and kissing her mother's hand.

"Lady Olenna." he said and she smirked when he kissed her grandmother's also, surprised she'd held it out to him.

"Lady Margaery." she felt her stomach tumble when his lips met her hand and smiled at him.

"Are you all right Jon?" she asked.

"I am thank you my lady." Jon smiled back at her.

After speaking to her family for a few moments they finally said their goodbyes, her grandmother had insisted they have a large accompaniment of guards with them during their trips to the orphanages and rather than argue she had agreed. Jon however had only his two, though with Loras's two and with Ghost they were well protected. As they walked to where the carts were, Ghost alternated between running off and rushing towards her to lick her hand, with no chastisement from Jon having any effect.

"I swear that wolf does this just to irk me." Jon said and Ghost turned his head sideways and she could have sworn he nodded.

"Yes you ya big furball." Jon said as the wolf jumped up and pushed him to the ground making her and Loras laugh.

The first orphanage they arrived at almost had her in tears, the children looked terrible, their clothes were ragged and they looked like they hadn't had a proper meal in she knew not how long. She ordered her guards to immediately grab the fruit, apples, peaches and pears were carried in by the basket load and together she, Jon and Loras began handing it out. Seeing the expressions on the youngest as they bit into a peach or an apple made her smile.

"Cans I feels yer dog." a small girl asked Jon as she devoured a peach.

"He's a wolf, but yes if you're very careful." Jon said and taking the girl by the hand walked over to Ghost.

"He's soft." the girl said her smile beaming as she touched the wolf's fur.

"Aye he is, isn't he, he's a big furball." Jon said and the wolf looked at him and shook his head.

Margaery kept looking from the wolf to Jon and from Jon to the girl, she watched as Ghost would look annoyed but he allowed the children to touch him, more and more coming to him once the little girl had shown it was safe to pet him. She watched as Jon spoke to the children and as he handed them food, she and Loras continued to hand out the fruit until everyone had some. She then walked to the lady who ran the place who was looking on stunned as the bags of food were added to her stores.

"I thanks you my lady, the little ones they thanks you. this will feed them for moons." the tall thin woman said smiling.

"What's you name?" Margaery asked the woman.

"Sala milady,"

"Sala, when this runs out, be sure to speak to Darron at the Tyrell warehouse, he'll ensure you get another delivery," Margaery said and the woman almost broke into tears before looking and smiling as Jon much to Ghost's annoyance was now allowing larger groups of children to pet the wolf.

"What you and the young lord did here milady, the blessing of the seven on you both."

"It's just Jon and Margaery, Sala." Margaery said and walked over to join Jon and Ghost.

All in all they visited four more orphanages and it was getting dark by the time they arrived back at the Red Keep, she had never felt like this before, this sense of accomplishment, of actually doing something. Looking at Jon she knew he felt the same, Loras had left after the second one, though he had wanted to stay, but he'd promised Lord Jaime he'd help him with some meeting that afternoon. For the first time she could remember Margaery was actually happy to see her brother leave, spending the rest of the day with Jon had been incredible.

Where Loras was occasionally a bit too protective or worried about her, Jon though she knew he was concerned also, seemed to allow her more freedom, allow her to decide, while always being there watching. At one point she had decided to walk around one of the orphanages to see the conditions the children lived in, had Loras been there he'd have insisted he came with her. But Jon had allowed her to walk alone with the lady who ran the orphanage, though she did see Ghost follow closely behind her.

Now though they were done, her feet hurt and she needed a warm bath, it was the end feast tonight and she would need to look her best, luckily she wouldn't be accompanying the prince so perhaps she'd get her dance with Jon. When they reached the Red Keep they turned to say their goodbyes, she could see Jon had been affected as much as she had by what she saw today. When she told him the beds the children slept it were filthy, the blankets scatty and threadbare he said something she'd found strange.

"_Then is it not our duty to make it better, to do better for them, if not for ourselves."_

Tonight they'd feast and dance and watch as people wasted food and coin was spent frivolously while just streets away children were going to bed hungry. Tomorrow they would go to see those who had it even worse than the children they saw, surely it was the duty of those with means to do better, to give more, to help those who need it most. Jon looked at her and moved towards her brushing a piece of hair from her face and smiling softly at her.

"Do you think we helped today?" she asked a forced smile on her face.

"Aye I do, those kids, they were smiling Margaery, we did that, you did that."

"I want to do more Jon."

"We will."

"Will I get my dance tonight Just Jon?" she said her smile more real this time .

"Of course Just Margaery."

**The feast.**

**Loras.**

Preparing for the feast was a chore, he had thought his mother fussy but she was nothing compared to Genna, the woman had an almost obsessive passion for details. Your hair had to be right, your clothes pristine, your boots shined and polished. Loras was someone who prided himself on his appearance, who always tried to look good, but they way Genna fussed over him would make you think he was dressed in rags.

"No, no, no, this won't do at all, that doublet is all wrong, where is your other one, Loras are you listening."

"Aye, it's here Lady Genna, I thought the blue one looked better."

"Did you now and what are your house colors Loras?"

"Green and gold Lady Genna."

"Indeed and this is a feast in front of a king or have you not noticed how we're all dressed."

Loras had, he'd never seen so much red and gold in his life, from Jaime's crimson doublet with gold trim to Genna's beautiful red dress adorned with golden stones that glistened and glimmered as the light hit them. The only one who'd gotten away with it was Jon, his friend as usual wore black though this time he'd added a red shirt which Loras had to admit was striking.

"Here it is, now put this on at once." Genna said handing him the green doublet with the golden threads and the rose over where his heart would be.

"Is he still not ready, Loras really, we have a feast to go to." Jon said mockingly when he entered the room.

"Don't even start, was I not in your room only an hour ago doing the very same thing, a white shirt really Jon, you need to add color to your attire." Genna chastised and Loras sniggered.

After a few more moments where to his embarrassment, Genna actually brushed his hair while Jon did his best not to burst out laughing, they were ready. Earlier he had accompanied Jon to the gates of the city where they'd let Ghost free in the Kingswood, the wolf tearing off faster than he'd ever seen. With the children also accompanying them at least for the early part of the feast, there was no one for the wolf to stay with and after he watched Jon kneel down and look into Ghost's eyes, his friend had suggested letting the wolf run free.

Every time he saw Jon with Ghost he wondered about their connection, whistles, head movements and sometimes even less and suddenly the wolf would be doing things as if he was following commands. It was the same with Winter, they had a connection he couldn't even begin to understand, something the joust made clear. How Jon had managed to stay on his mare was beyond him, had it been him or even Jaime they'd have fallen, but somehow Jon stayed and managed to land his hit.

"What's going through your empty little head." Jon said nudging him with his shoulder.

"What nothing. I." Loras mumbled and Jon laughed loudly before he joined him.

"Jon, look pretty dress." Joy said when she saw them walking down the corridor.

"It is isn't it, pretty dress for a pretty girl." Jon said kneeling down to talk to the girl.

He watched as Jon held her hand and led her down the corridor, Jaime and Gerion and the others waiting for them when they got there, the carriages all ready to go. Jon and he got in the carriage with Jaime and Gerion, Joy joining them rather than Genna, Emmon and their children. Kevan and Tyrion were in the other carriage with Kevan's family.

The trip to the Red Keep didn't take long and he looked on amusedly as Jon kept Joy's attention focused on the buildings as they passed and pointed out the stars to her as she looked out the window. Eventually they arrived and entered the keep itself, walking through the corridors, they passed a few people who pointed at Jon and whispered, the story of the joust and apology had spread like wildfire.

"Are you going to look this glum all night?" Jon said forcing Loras from his thoughts.

"I'm not glum." he said glumly.

"Joy, Loras is sad, why don't you give him a hug."

"I'm not…" he didn't get to finish as the little girl was standing in front of him looking up at him, kneeling down he was enveloped in a hug, he was speaking the truth he wasn't sad or glum, though had he been he certainly wouldn't be now.

"Loras better now?" Joy asked looking at him.

"Aye, thanks Joy." he said and the little girl smiled before skipping over to Jon and holding his hand as they entered the ball room.

**Jaime.**

He nodded at Lady Olenna who was sitting with her family at the front table, their own table placed on the other side of the room, with the Vale and Riverlords in the center. Yet again the northerners had been placed right at the back and he looked on as the tall elegant Dacey Mormont cut a much different figure than before. The northern woman was fierce on the melee field, yet here in this setting she looked equally at home, her dress was elegant and her hair only emphasized just how pretty she really was.

He coughed and spluttered when she turned and caught him looking, he'd been lost for a moment and his composure had left him, wiping his chin he turned and caught her smiling at him, he nodded politely and smiled back. His uncle tapped him on the shoulder and looked at the northern woman who was now speaking to her cousin, Jaime breathed deeply and prepared for his uncles inevitable ribbing.

"She's a pretty one isn't she." Gerion said.

"Who."

"Who, don't give me that, the northern lass, Mormont is it."

"Dacey."

"Aye, Dacey. " Gerion said and Jaime squirmed at the look on his face.

"Will she be ehmm traveling with you when you go north." Gerion said and Jaime didn't need to look to know his uncle was smirking.

"Aye, the whole northern party will, strength in numbers and all that."

"Convenient that." Gerion said and Jaime's head turned to look at him.

"What is?"

"You all traveling together, it's convenient should knock a lot of time of their journey north."

"Aye it should." Jaime said turning back to glance at the northern table again, not noticing the smirk on his uncles face.

Luckily for him something else grabbed his uncles attention as it was then Edmure Tully decided to make his appearance, Jaime, Gerion and most of the ballroom given how quiet it had gone, were surprised the man showed up. Most had expected he'd scurry off to Riverrun rather than face the embarrassment his actions had brought upon him, but here he was arrogant as ever as he walked to his table.

Both he and his uncle turned to see if Jon had noticed, if he had the boy was hiding it well, sitting at the end of their table playing some game which had Joy and the children laughing hysterically. He looked to see if Tully was watching and he was, a look of hatred on his face which thankfully Gerion didn't see.

A few moments later, the king, queen and Hand arrived, he almost burst out laughing at Cersei being accompanied by Stannis, each trying to out glare the other. Robert looked like he'd rather be doing anything else other than walk with Selyse, the woman's superior look lessened incredibly by the mustache on her upper lip. Behind them Jon Arryn was walking with his wife whose eyes darted around the room before settling on the Master of Coin and smiling, something the man did not do back.

Once they were seated the feast began and looking down on the second course of deer, Jaime longed for anything else to eat. He picked at the vegetables and looked once again to the northern table, watching on as Dacey laughed loudly at something her cousin's wife said. He smiled at her when she caught him looking, holding her gaze and thankfully this time being more prepared when she smiled back.

**Jon.**

Jon found his appetite not with him tonight, he had picked at his food and only ate to ensure that Joy did, the little girl overjoyed when the deserts came. He had spent most of the night playing with the children while occasionally looking to the Reach table to see Margaery looking over at him. Both of them eager for the feast to stop and to be allowed roam the room freely. After they finished their desert Genna led the children to the carriages, Jon rode back with them to help tuck them in for the night.

Once he'd read Joy her story, he walked to his room and checked on his egg, it had been odd the last day or two, the egg for some reason not wanting the heat of the fire, instead he'd found a large chest and placed it inside. At night when he slept the egg still needed to be cradled though, but Jon couldn't understand why the fire seemed less important now. He still felt it move inside, still felt it deep inside him, but it was different, almost as if it was at peace or resting for now.

"Make sure Emmon doesn't drink too much will you Jon?" Genna said when he got ready to head back to the feast.

"Are you not coming back Lady Genna?"

"No, I find I've no stomach for that room for some reason, I'll have an early night instead."

"Are you well, do you need me to get you anything?" Jon asked a note of worry in his voice.

"No thanks Jon, I'm fine, I think I'm just looking forward to going back home."

He nodded at her and left to go back to the feast, Jors and Alyrs were waiting outside so all three of them decided to walk. Kings Landing at night was a much different place, Jon wondered where everyone went, the streets empty but for the occasional gold cloak. It surprised him, Lannisport was as busy at night as it was during the day, the streets full of life, people out enjoying themselves, here it seemed not to be the case.

When they arrived back at the ball room Jon was happy to see the feast over, people were milling around talking, he saw Loras sitting with his family, but went first to tell Jaime and Gerion that Genna would not be coming back. Once he'd done so he walked over to the Reach table, passing by the Riverlords, surprisingly he found that none of them glared at him, even Edmure Tully looked away rather than stare at him.

"Where did you sneak off to?" Loras asked as he moved a chair beside him and Margaery.

"Lady Genna brought the children back to the manse so I helped."

"You mean you had to go and read Joy her story." Loras laughed.

"Aye I did, Lady Margaery a pleasure to see you tonight." Jon said and smiled as Margaery turned to look at him.

"You too Jon."

They sat around talking for a few moments, before the tables were moved and the dancing began, Jon turned to Margaery who he found was looking directly at him. He wanted more than anything to ask her to dance, to just not care about propriety or anyone else and just do what he wished to do. But it was Margaery's reputation which would suffer not his, luckily Loras came up with a solution.

"I think it'd be nice to explore a little don't you?" Loras asked his eyebrow raised remarkably like Margaery's.

"Dearest brother that's a fine idea, don't you agree Jon?"

"I do." he said and smiled at the lopsided grin on Margaery's face, Loras had not come up with this at all.

"Grandmother, mother, we're going for a walk." Margaery said and Jon was surprised to see Lady Olenna raise no objection.

"Very well sweetling, make sure you take your guards with you." Lady Alerie said.

Leaving the room Jon nodded to the Smalljon who was giving him a funny look, his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face, Goatsbane looked ridiculous. Dacey and Lynesse both smiled at them and Jon thought they should go speak with them once they came back, something he mentioned to Margaery who agreed. Had he looked to the high table he'd have seen some very different looks sent his way, Lord Arryn and the crown prince wearing matching looks of disgust and disdain.

Jon led the way, not sure where he was going he found to his surprise that he ended up in the same room he had the night of the opening feast, walking to the double doors he opened them and led Loras and Margaery outside. His eyes were immediately drawn to the small hole in the wall where he'd seen Balerion, now sure the cat was the same one his sister owned, the one whose eyes he'd seen her through.

"Are you all right Jon." Margaery asked concernedly.

"What, oh I'm fine, I just I've been here before." Jon said trying to shake the images from his head.

"When?" Loras asked as they sat down.

"Oh the opening night's feast, came out here as I needed some air." Jon said and looked to Margaery who looked back at him and after a moment smiled as she realized why that was.

"Well as fun as this is, I'm heading back." Loras said subtlety not his strong suit.

"Loras." Margaery said scoldingly.

"Sorry." he said before quickly scurrying off.

"He was supposed to be more circumspect than that." Margaery said with a sigh.

"Well the result is the same, so I don't mind." Jon said delighted at the giggle he got in return.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance Just Margaery." Jon said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"It would be my pleasure Just Jon."

They could barely hear the music from where they where but it didn't matter as they danced for the next few moments, as they moved Jon had a sudden thought. One day he'd be able to do this, to dance with her, not here in secret, but in front of everyone, with no fear of judgement for either of them. The thought should make him smile but it was immediately followed by another, he was lying to her not outright, but by omission, by not telling her the truth he was lying to her.

He felt the guilt then, Margaery and Loras both of them meant so much to him and yet he was lying to them. He wanted to blurt it out then, tell them the truth, who he was, who his parents were, but he didn't know if he should, he needed to speak to Jaime, speak to Barristan, someone, anyone. Margaery noticed the look on his face change and when he saw her concerned look he tried to smile and wave it off, but to no avail.

"Jon are you sure your all right?"

"Aye, I was just thinking of something." Jon said and scrambled to come up with something.

Margaery's shriek forced his thoughts away though as he immediately stood in front of her and within seconds both his guards and hers came rushing out to them.

"Are you all right my lady." one of the guards said looking angrily at Jon.

"I am, I'm fine, I thought I saw a shape in the corner, a rat or something." Margaery said and Jon held her hand which was shaking.

The guards checked the corner and found nothing, so after receiving their orders from Margaery and ensuring she was fine, left them alone again.

"Are you sure your all right Margaery, we can go back if you wish?"

"No I'm fine, lets sit for a moment."

They sat down and Jon after making sure Margaery was feeling better walked to the corner where the hole was, he saw him there, the black cat looking up at him and he felt it deep in his heart, his sister loved this cat and so would he. He bent down and picked it up, the cat this time not hissing once, he looked at it staring deeply into it's eyes and felt it then, the connection between them, just like with Ghost, just like with Winter.

Walking back to Margaery he saw her gasp when she saw what was in his hands, he nodded to her hoping she wouldn't shriek again and was glad when she didn't.

"Margaery this is Balerion, Balerion this is Margaery." he said as the cat purred when Margaery rubbed her hand softly over it's fur.

**Jon the next morning.**

Waking up the next morning Jon found himself wrapped around his egg and with a sleeping black cat on his bed, looking to the floor he saw Ghost looking at him strangely.

"Don't worry ya big furball, I love you too." Jon said and Ghost rolled over to allow him to pet him.

He and Margaery had sat and talked for almost an hour after he'd found Balerion, he was delighted how well the cat had taken to her, he'd even at one point crawled from Jon's arms to lie in Margaery's. When they'd gone back to the party, the cat had become agitated, Jon had decided not to let it out of his sight though, he was taking the cat from that place, from those people, no matter what. So he'd reluctantly said his farewell's to Margaery knowing they'd be seeing each other today anyway and made his way back to the manse.

They'd only just left the Red Keep when he felt the pull to the gates, so he, Jors and Alyrs headed there and a few moments after they reached them Ghost arrived, his fur speckled with blood from whatever he'd killed. The reaction of the wolf to the cat was unexpected, he thought there may be trouble but Ghost very gently placed his head on the cat's stomach and that was it, nothing, not a peep out of either of them.

He got up to get ready for the day carefully placing the egg back in the chest, he was happy about one thing, since the change at least now he may not need to lock his doors, he called out to a servant to organize a bath. Both Ghost and Balerion were badly in need of cleaning, so dressing in his worst clothes he helped fill the bath and went first to the cat. What came out after he washed him was a completely different animal, it was as if he'd cleansed his soul rather than his body.

Balerion seemed livelier, more dare he say happier, Ghost on the other hand was a different matter, the wolf hated being washed, much preferring to jump in a river or stream than a bath, but wash him he did. After finishing he dressed in better clothes and together with the wolf and cat went to break his fast, he was barely in the room when Joy came over looking inquisitively at the cat he was holding.

"Present for me Jon?" she asked reaching out to the black cat.

Jon watched as the cat practically jumped into her arms to excited giggles from the girl, the cat was purring loudly as it's fur was stroked, it's head rubbing against her.

"Joy this is Balerion, I need you to look after him for me."

"Ballon pretty Jon." Joy said giggling as the cat licked her hand.

"Balerion Joy." he said and she rewarded him with a I just said that look.

"Come Ballon," Joy said turning and he couldn't help but laugh as she sat down at the table and began feeding the cat.

Ghost looked up at him forlornly, his prime source of bacon and sausages having clearly being usurped.

"Come on furball, I'll feed ya."

After breaking his fast and ensuring Ghost didn't feel left out, Jon decided to speak to Jaime before he went to meet Margaery, the look on Jaime's face when he saw the cat was one he'd never seen before, absolute panic. Jaime had practically fled the room and didn't stay to break his fast, heading back to his rooms instead. So Jon knocked on his door and entered to find him sitting at his desk looking out the window, unaware he'd even come into the room.

"My lord." Jon said "My Lord," he said a little louder after the first received no reply.

"Where did you find him?" Jaime said not turning round.

"The Red Keep my lord, the opening feast and then again last night."

"You know whose he was?"

"Aye my lord, I saw it." Jon said and Jaime spun around quickly, Jon noticing the tears in his eyes.

"Saw it, how could, what.. How did you see it."

"Through Balerion's eyes my lord, I saw it, saw her, saw what they did, what he did." Jon said sitting down hard on the chair.

"I don't understand, what, wait what do you mean he?"

"Amory Lorch, he was the man who killed my sister." Jon said and watched as anger replaced the look of sadness that had been on Jaime's face.

"I never knew, I mean there were stories of the Mountain, but Rhaenys I never knew who."

"I know my lord, it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, of course it matters." Jaime said loudly.

"It doesn't matter my lord because I'm going to kill him." Jon said and Jaime for a second looked taken aback by the look on Jon's face.

"Amory Lorch is mine my lord, I'm going to kill him, me, no one else, for my sister, for Rhaenys."

"For Rhaenys." Jaime said nodding "What about the mountain?"

"I think there's someone else who deserves justice too don't you my lord." Jon said and Jaime nodded.

**Olenna.**

When she told her granddaughter what Jaime Lannister was doing with his winnings and that she would match the donation, the hug she got from her almost strangled her. The smile she got though made even Olenna's cynical heart feel something, her granddaughter was too good for this world, she'd make a perfect queen. Ever since her conversation with Jaime Lannister she'd gone back and forth over what to do, she would work closer with the Lannisters, grow strong together but would that be enough?.

When she withdrew or threatened to withdraw their support from the crown things would become clearer, would Jon Arryn finally come forward with a betrothal offer? Would she accept it given what she knew of the prince? Looking at her granddaughter she knew she would never allow her marry that monster, but he wasn't the only prince was he, perhaps a compromise could be met.

"Grand mamma, I'm off to meet Jon, are you sure you won't come?"

"Me go to Flea Bottom, are you serious child, why I'm of a mind to forbid you from going."

"Grandmother." Margaery said determinedly.

"I won't, but don't think I haven't considered it, now go run along and please be careful sweetling." Olenna said and Margaery kissed her cheek before rushing off.

Once Margaery had left Olenna began to go to work, she had letters to write and ravens to send, one to Ned Stark in the north. No doubt Jaime Lannister would let them know about the visit, but he was bringing her grandson and she would ensure the Lord of Winterfell treated Loras as was due his station. She also wanted to speak to Willas once she returned to Highgarden, it was time to find out what the dragons in the east were up to and what their connection was to Jaime Lannister.

After spending an hour writing missives, some benign some not, she sent a servant to bring her son to her. While she would of course only share minimal information with Mace, he still needed to know her thoughts, otherwise he'd give the crown everything to make Margaery queen. It took him far longer than it should and by the time he got there Olenna was fuming, though what he said when he sat down calmed her.

"I'm sorry mother, I was seeing Margaery off." Mace's face was so full of pride that she couldn't bring her self to chastise him.

"I hope you sent enough guards with her?"

"Oh I did mother, she has more than enough."

"Good, now we needs must speak on the crown."

"Of course mother, I'm pressing as hard as I can, I believe we'll be getting the word soon." Mace said and Olenna shook her head.

"I don't Mace, so I want you to press harder, tell Jon Arryn that our support is not guaranteed, tell him we needs must look to our own people." Olenna said and Mace nodded "Use those exact words, Mace you understand."

"I do mother, I'll do as you say."

"I know you will."

When Mace left Olenna found herself at a loss, trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day she hit upon an idea, calling Left in she told him to have her litter readied, a trip to Flea Bottom may not be such a bad idea after all.

**Jon**.

Meeting up with Margaery Jon was surprised to see just how many guards she'd brought with her, his own two seemed pitiful in comparison, though he'd not exchange Jors and Alyrs for anyone else. Margaery looked embarrassed at the numbers herself, though Jon knew her family were only ensuring their child's safety. What surprised him most was the look on her face, she was more excited than she had been even yesterday when they'd visited the orphanages.

"Jon I have the most wonderful news." she said her smile beaming.

"What is it?"

"Grandmother just told me Lord Jaime's donated his winning to us and that she will match it. We'll be able to help so many more people Jon, think of all we could do, not just food. We can do other stuff also. Healers, better supplies for the orphanages, we can get books and toys for the children." she said excitedly.

Jon was stunned Jaime had won 20'000 gold dragons in the joust if Lady Olenna was matching that it would be 40'000 gold dragons they'd have to spend on the people of Kings Landing, that was incredible. What they'd spent already would make a huge difference, this would make an enormous one. He couldn't help himself, he grabbed Margaery and spun her around, her giggles making him realize what he'd done.

"I'm sorry Margaery." he said embarrassed at what he'd done.

"Don't be it was fine, I enjoyed it." she said coyly.

They stood looking at each other silently for a moment before breaking out into giggles, the two only stopping when they realized their guards were looking strangely at them, When Ghost pushed against him he figured they should probably go do what they came for. Though on the journey to the building in Flea Bottom they'd rented for this, they occasionally looked at each other and the giggles started again.

When they arrived at the building, the guards and their procession of carts quickly drew a crowd, Jon looked to Margaery and she nodded for him to stand up and speak. As he did he could hear whispers in the crowd.

"It's the white wolf."

"It wer 'Im who beat the fish"

"What's e doing here."

Jon coughed and Ghost stood up fiercely beside him quietening the crowd.

"Men and women of Flea Bottom. My name is Jon Snow, the lady here beside me." he said as Margaery stood up "Is Lady Margaery Tyrell."

"Why should we care what you're called boy." A voice shouted from the crowd.

"Whatcha doing ere." another said loudly.

"You're right you shouldn't care who I am or even who Lady Margaery is under normal circumstances, but here today, you should would you like to know why?" Jon said and watched as curiosity replaced some of the questioning looks which had been on most faces

"All right then tell us already." A voice said causing even Jon to laugh along with the crowds.

"For too long people have cared little about those who live here, they've spent all their coin on fine wines and fine clothes. Not caring that here people grow hungry, children going to bed crying because their bellies were empty.

After winning the duels I was given a prize, 5,000 golf dragons, what should I do with that prize, should I spend it on more fancy clothes as others would do or should I come here and do what anyone should do and help those who need it most. I choose to come here to help. Lady Margaery and her family have chosen to come here to help. So starting today and once a week for as long as we can, we or the people we send will come here to help."

Jon held up a parcel, in it were dried foods, some fruit, some meat, enough to last a week or so, signalling to a woman holding a little girl by the hand he motioned her over.

"What's you name?" he said to the little girl who looked to her mother.

"Sara milord, milady" the little girl said her lip quivering.

"I'm no lord, just Jon, the lady is just Margaery." he said smiling as he handed her the package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Jon heads north.


	30. Oceans of time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Jaime et all sail north and Jon has an interesting trip.

**Jon.**

The Lion's Roar cut through the water as if it was nothing, walking on the deck you could barely feel the waves hitting the ship. They'd left three days ago and Jon found he was already missing everyone, Kings Landing was not his favorite place in the world, but he had enjoyed his time there. He and Margaery had achieved something, which made him feel a sense of pride he'd not felt for all his other so called achievements.

This was different, here they were helping those who needed it most, if he was to be a king, a good king, if he was ever to live up to what his parents would have wanted him to be, then this was how it would start. With Margaery and with Jaime and Lady Olenna's help a small idea of helping to give some food to those who needed it, had developed into regular shipments of food and other supplies. Of course inevitably thinking back on Kings Landing his thoughts turned once again to Margaery. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ribbon she'd given him as her favor, running it through his fingers, the smile came unbidden to his face.

_"I forgot to give this back to you." Jon said holding the ribbon in his hand._

_"Perhaps I don't wish it back Just Jon." Margaery said a smirk on her face._

_"Then I shall carry it with me always Just Margaery."_

They had said their goodbyes and Margaery had stayed to watch as the ship sailed off, he hadn't been able to go below deck until he could no longer see her standing on the dock. Hearing the footsteps from behind he turned to see Jaime walking towards him, quickly he placed the ribbon back into his pocket and hoped Jaime hadn't seen it.

"I think the Smalljon may be just about ready to throw either Ghost or himself overboard." Jaime japed as he stood beside him.

"It's his own fault, he carries meat in his pockets, I told him Ghost wouldn't leave him alone while he did."

"Aye, it's fun to see though, he still can't get his head around how quiet Ghost moves." Jaime said laughing.

The two stood there for a few moments, before Jaime pointed the island in the distance, when Jon saw it he moved quickly to the bow. They had stopped last night just so they would pass it during the day, Jaime had insisted upon it and now as he stared at it he was glad he had. Dragonstone was magnificent, the Dragonmont rose dramatically in the background, the smoke rising from the peak trailed off into the air. The volcano cut a majestic figure and Jon could feel the draw of it.

As the ship drew closer he could see the island more clearly, the small village at the base of the cliffs looked busy and full of life, he could see the people doing their daily chores, it was then he saw the castle itself. It was like a picture straight from his dreams, a picture that looked ready to spring into life in any moment. The dragons seemed to almost call to him, to will him to come release them, his own egg was locked in it's chest in his room and Jon felt foolish for not having it with him. This is where it belonged, where he belonged, he closed his eyes and he could almost see it, almost feel the life he could have lived.

"_Come Jae, lets go to papa he's in Aegon's garden." the girl said her dark hair waving in the wind._

"_Aye Jae he and mother Lyanna are back from their trip, come mother wishes us to welcome them home." the boy said his purple eyes staring back at his own grey ones._

_He followed them both, the three of them laughing and jesting as they went, his sister holding his hand as his brother raced on ahead. When he got to the garden he saw the woman standing there._

"_Rhaenys, Jaehaerys come your father wishes to speak to you and mother Lyanna has brought you both presents." _

"_Yes mother, come Jae." _

_He watched as the girl grabbed the woman's hand both of them walking into the garden, he followed looking at the flowers before he reached out to touch one._

"_Jaehaerys, over here." a woman's voice called and he looked to see a silver haired man standing by a tree his arm wrapped around a dark haired woman, beside him the boy and the girl laughed as their mother handed them presents._

_He stepped forward eager to go to them, to be with them._

Jaime's hand grabbed him and pulled him back, he looked up at him and saw his face panic stricken and felt the tears fall before he was grabbed and held tightly. He sobbed against Jaime's chest, it had felt so real, his sister, brother, mothers and father, all of them, they would have been happy, they could have been happy.

**Jaime.**

He had practically had to carry Jon to bed and ensure that one of either Jors or Alyrs stayed outside his room, with orders to come to him once he woke up. Standing on the ship he had been terrified, Jon had walked to the edge and moved to step off into the water, he'd been so caught up himself looking at Dragonstone that he nearly missed it. Afterwards his reaction had completely unnerved him, he had held a sobbing Jon for he knew not how long, until finally the boy had all but collapsed onto the deck of the ship.

In a matter of moments Ghost was on the deck beside him, Jaime stood cradling the boy while the wolf licked at Jon's hand. As he carried the boy past the northerners who'd came running after the wolf he wished he could appreciate their concern more, but his entire focus was on Jon so he moved past them quickly without explanation. Loras however didn't allow that, when he saw him carrying his friend he brushed past everyone, almost knocking the Smalljon to the floor in his haste to get to them.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Loras's voice panically asked.

"Go get Jarrod." he had said, though the ship had no Maester it did carry a healer which he was glad for now.

Thankfully the man said it was just tiredness and after Jaime had convinced Loras that Jon would be fine he now sat in the large dining room alone, though not for long as he was soon joined by some of the northerners.

"How's Jon my lord." Dacey said and Jaime tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"He's fine my lady, needs some sleep that's all, the boy overdoes it sometimes."

She looked at him for a moment almost sizing him up for something before she began to speak again.

"You really care for the lad don't you?"

"Aye, I do, he's my squire." Jaime said trying to keep the truth of how much he cared to himself.

"Aye, but it's more than that, I've seen the way you look at him, it's how my mother looks at Lyanna."

At the name his head popped up quickly and he stared at her.

"Lyanna?"

"Aye my youngest sister, she's three name days old, named for the she wolf, my mother always says."

"Did you know the lady Lyanna my lady?" Jaime asked.

"I met her once, wanted to be her, she was fierce and beautiful, everything a northern lady should be," Dacey said a small smile appearing on her face.

"Well I'm sure there are many young ladies who'd say the same of you my lady."

Jaime watched the blush appear on her face, if anything it made her even more attractive. He saw she was about to say something else when Smalljon and Ser Wendel along with the two Karstark brothers sat down.

"How's the lad my lord?" Ser Wendel asked.

"He's good Ser, just a bit tired, you know what boys are like they stay up late when they should be resting."

"Aye that's true, my father always said that about me." the younger Karstark said.

"Have you been north before Lord Jaime?" the older Karstark asked.

"Course he has Harrion or ya think he found Jon by the gates of Casterly Rock." Smalljon said with a guffaw.

"I know that, I meant the rest of the north, not just Winterfell." Harrion said shaking his head.

"No I've not, we landed at Sea Dragon Point after the rebellion and made our way to Winterfell, then when I left with Jon we traveled the Kings Road, stayed at some castle on the way to Moat Cailin."

"Cerwyn, I bet ole Medgar loved having the king there." Smalljon said.

"I'm sure he did." Jaime said sarcastically and was surprised by the smile Dacey gave him.

"Why'd you take Jon with you my lord? Dacey asked and Jaime noticed the rest of the table look to him.

"Jon's special my lady." Jaime said a small smile on his face.

"Aye my father thinks so as well." Ser Wendel said before Jaime continued.

"I saw a boy who had no future my lady, a boy who was incredibly talented and yet that talent was going to go to waste, do you think had he stayed in the north he'd have been allowed achieve what he has, allowed the freedom to do so?" Jaime said and looked around the room, noticing that Ser Jorah and Lady Lynesse had entered and walked over to the table.

"My lady. Ser Jorah." Jaime said standing up while they sat down at the table.

"Surely his father would have provided for him?" Dacey said and it was Ser Wendel who snorted and shook his head.

"A bastard be allowed do what Jon has done, my lady I think you'd be surprised to find what he'd be allowed" Ser Wendel said "Which shows the folly of that line of thinking doesn't it, considering what the boy's achieved already." he quickly added lest anyone thing he was disparaging Jon.

"Aye, this ship was his idea did you know that my lady?" Jaime said and heard the gasps from around the room except from Ser Wendel who just nodded.

"Aye that it was, you know what else, he sent the plans to my father, could have kept them for himself, but the lad's of the north and as a true northerner helping the north is what he wants to do. That's why our flagship is named after him." Ser Wendel said proudly.

"It is?" Jaime asked surprised.

"Aye, The Western Wolf." Ser Wendel said and Jaime laughed.

Smalljon grabbed an ale jug and some mugs from the table behind and filled out each of them even the lady Lynesse got one though she didn't partake in the drinking, her stomach hadn't been doing too well even on the smooth sea.

"To the Western Wolf." Smalljon said loudly and drank his ale.

"The Western wolf." the rest of them cheered.

Jaime couldn't help the pride from showing on his face, all of these people, these northerners cheering for his king, not because of who he was or who he would be, but simply because of what he'd done. He took another swallow of the ale and looked to see Dacey staring at him intently.

**Jon.**

When he woke up he didn't know where he was for a few moments, he felt the pressure on his chest and as he moved he heard the thump as Ghost's head hit the bed beneath him. The wolf immediately moved to him and began licking his face, his tongue wiping away any remnants of sleep from him.

"Get off me ya big furball." he said laughing but the wolf wasn't letting him alone anytime soon.

He got out of the bed and as he did so he began to feel embarrassed, not only had he cried like a baby in Jaime's arms but he'd collapsed, he didn't remember coming to his room and was now certain he hadn't made it on his own.

What had happened on the deck was unsettling to put it mildly, it was almost like something he'd experienced only a couple of times before, once when he found himself seemingly hunting in a woods though he was laying in his bed at Casterly Rock. The other time was when he'd seen his sister through the eyes of Balerion, when he'd felt as if he was not just watching as the cat, but actually was the cat, the feeling being more intense than even during the hunt.

This though had been different, this time he had been himself, he had felt as if he was actually physically there, as if what he'd seen was actually occurring, that he was in fact living it. He could feel his sisters hand in his, could reach out and touch her, he could smell the flowers in Aegon's garden. He walked over to the chest and took his egg out, holding it tightly in his arms, he could feel it, feel something was different within the egg.

Closing his eyes, visions flashed through his mind, a cradle in a room, men fighting in a tight corridor, a little girl running and hiding under a bed, a giant bursting through a door. He tried to open his eyes, tried to shut the vision out, but found he could not and he looked on as the giant started walking to the cradle. He saw a woman crying, a babe held in the giant's hand, he heard screams and felt the terror deep inside him, a voice began to pull at the back of his mind, a phrase which horrified him. Somehow he managed to push the egg from his grasp, his eyes opened as it rolled across the floor, it was then he finally heard the knocking on his door, the voices outside growing louder than the one inside his head.

"Jon, Jon are you all right, open up." Loras said loudly as he pushed against the door.

He stood there not understanding, why wasn't the door opening? before he saw Ghost leaned up against it forcing it shut, the wolf looked from him to the egg over and over again. When Jon moved towards the egg the wolf almost seemed to nod at him, before he could pick it back up though the pounding on the door grew even louder.

"Jon open up." Jaime's voice said loudly.

"I'm fine my lord, just need a few moments then I'll be out."

"Are you sure Jon?" Jaime asked.

"Aye, I'm fine my lord, truly, just please give me some time to get dressed."

He waited until the voices grew hushed outside the door, after a moment he heard the footsteps leading away, he knew that not all who'd been outside had walked away, somehow he could tell that Loras and his guards were still there. Reaching down he picked the egg up and walked back to his bed, he lay down and closed his eyes and the visions began yet again.

**Dacey.**

They had been on this ship for about a week and despite the incident with Jon Snow, the trip had passed by uneventfully. They were now within sight of Gulltown where they'd be stopping for the night, Dacey found she was delighted at the distraction. As comfortable as the ship was she liked the feeling of firm ground beneath her feet, she was also eager to spar again, even if only for an hour or two. This ship may be the steadiest she'd ever sailed on but sparring on it was a fool's game, something Smalljon had found out to his cost and much to her amusement.

The second day they'd been at sea the big fool had decided he wanted to spar, challenging all comers to meet him on the deck. There had been no takers until Smalljon began question Harrion Karstark's manhood. What started as good natured ribbing quickly degenerated into name calling and then the two men were picking up blunt weapons. Despite warnings from both her and Jorah, and even after Lord Jaime had tried to intercede, the two fools had decided they needed to spar to sort things out.

"_Come on Umber, by the time I'm finished they'll be calling me Umberbane." Harrion said laughing._

"_Har, you'll be no better match than the goats were." _

Almost as soon as the two men made to attack the ship crested a wave, what should have been a simple block and parry had instead ended up with both men laying on the ground unconscious, as they'd caught each other full on their heads. It had taken her, Jorah, Wendel and Jaime to carry the Smalljon inside, Harrion woke a few minutes later but Smalljon took a good while longer, even then it had been the wolf to wake him, which had the funny effect of nearly knocking him out again.

"_Get the fooker off of me." the Smalljon's panicked voice said._

"_He's just playing with you, he was worried about you, weren't you Ghost." Jon Snow said_.

The Smalljon a man who she knew would walk into a burning building if there was a fight to be had, was absolutely terrified of the white wolf, it unnerved him, her too to an extent. But with the Smalljon it was even more apparent. Every time he'd see the wolf he'd shudder beside her, so waking up with the wolf on his chest licking his face, his reaction should have been expected, especially when it moved in for more. Moving far more quickly than a man his size had the right to, he'd backed into a corner so fast he'd smacked the other side of his head against the wall.

Later that night when they'd been drinking she'd asked him why he was so scared of the white wolf, something she expected him to deny, but to her surprise he didn't.

"_Nothing natural is that silent." he said his voice low "It doesn't make sound Dacey, not a sound."_

"_Aye it's a mute apparently, doesn't bark or snarl, you can barely even hear it when he breathes."_

"_I don't just mean that, it's footsteps, it doesn't make a sound when it moves, you've seen it, seen the size of it, we should hear it coming a mile off, yet not a damn sound, it's not right."_

"_At least Jon seems to be able to control it." she said._

"_Aye thank the gods for that, otherwise if it wanted to that thing could kill us all and not even break a sweat."_

She had thought the Smalljon to be acting foolish, but after speaking to him she began to pay more attention to the wolf, immediately she noticed things she hadn't before. He was right the wolf was absolutely silent, when it moved across the boards of the ship you couldn't hear a thing. When she herself walked she made noise even when she was deliberately trying to be quiet, she made noise the wolf did not. Then there was his connection with Jon Snow, she had thought the boy spoke commands softly and the wolf obeyed.

But watching the two together, there were little nods, little looks between them and suddenly the wolf would be on the move, almost as if they'd been speaking in their heads, she knew of wargs of course, she was of the north. But the boy never warged or at least not as the books said, he just looked and the wolf did, there was no command given, no closing of the eyes to make a connection, it was as if the connection was always on.

"Gods I can't wait to stretch me legs, the helmsman said we'll be coming in within the hour." Torren Karstark said walking to stand beside her as she stood looking out at the water.

"Aye, hopefully get a better ale too." Dacey said and Torren laughed.

"Aye, they may know a lot of things in the south, but brewing a good ale's not one of them, though don't expect much better here."

"Any better would be an improvement Torren." she said as she looked at the now uncomfortable man.

"Dacey I. I was."

"I know Torren and you're a fine man, but we wouldn't work."

She watched as he nodded sadly, she knew he'd hoped for a match ever since they'd first met, but he was too passive for her, too quiet, she needed adventure and Torren would be far too happy to live quietly in a small keep somewhere. So she'd let him down as gently as she could and for the most part he'd taken it well, besides she knew her heart lay elsewhere.

"Young Jon organized a deal for us, for my father with the Manderly's" Torren said changing the subject.

"He did?" she said surprised.

"Aye, came to me and Harrion last night, Harrion had been trying to work up the nerve to ask about it, but the boy came through, he, Wendel and Harrion are going over the details. But it's something positive to bring back to my father after the mess we made at the tourney."

"At least you didn't get beat." she japed.

"Aye only because we got too drunk to compete." he said laughing.

"He's not what I expected."

"Who Jon?"

"Aye, I thought he'd be more like his brother."

"No he's nothing like him." Dacey said emphatically watching as Jon Snow helped with the sails.

The two of them stood there silently for a few moments, looking at the sea as the ship pulled into the harbor, before Torren turned to her.

"You're too good for him you know." Torren said sadly.

She looked at him and smiled, maybe she was, though given he was the finest swordsman in Westeros and the Lord of Casterly Rock, maybe she wasn't good enough.

**Loras**.

Loras, Jon their guards and Ghost almost raced through the streets, it was so good to be off the ship, to be walking around streets and stalls, to see people milling around going about their daily business. The ship after a few days had nothing new to offer, nowhere to explore and while they'd only be here in Gulltown for one day and night, Loras was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Jon too seemed eager to do so, his friend buying things at almost every stall they came to.

Whether it was food for Ghost, presents for his family, or one or two presents he was sure were for his sister, Jon was spending coin like he'd not seen before. His friend rarely spent on himself other than essentials, hell most of the nicest things he owned were gifts from him, the Lannisters or even Margaery. But when it came to others, well Jon could be in Loras's view overly generous, he bought for his guards, for their families, even for one or two servants much to Loras's surprise.

"Do you think Joy would like this?" Jon said holding up a small mirror.

"Really don't you think she's a bit young to have her looking in a mirror all day." Loras japed.

"What, you jealous, I could buy two you know, I wouldn't leave you out, we all know you like looking at yourself too." Jon said nudging his shoulder and throwing his arm around him.

"Get off. " Loras said laughing.

It was good to jape like this, he was glad to see Jon feeling better, it had been bad enough when Jaime had carried him to his room. But even when Jon finally came to see them, he'd noticed his friend seemed more upset than usual. Jon had waved it off and told him he was embarrassed that he'd basically feinted, but Loras knew it was more. Every so often Jon would seem as if he was about to say something, only to stop himself and stay silent.

But here now, in fact ever since they'd left the ship Jon had seemed more like himself, now after buying what to Loras was far too much, they'd walked back to the ship and Jon had rushed on board to leave the presents in his room. Jon came back down to the dock a few moments later carrying a couple of sparring swords which made Loras smile, it had felt like an age since they'd sparred. They headed back to the tavern where Jaime and the others were, the promise of a spar hastening their journey.

Loras had wanted to have cloaks made while they were in Gulltown, the seamstresses according to his aunt were of an excellent quality. But the northmen and his aunt surprisingly scoffed when he told them, saying the only true northern cloaks were the ones made in the north. So unfortunately he was forced to bear the drop in temperature with only his normal cloak, they would only have new ones made once they reached White Harbor.

"I told you to wear an extra undershirt." Jon said noticing him shiver.

"I'm fine."

"Loras, look there's a store, lets go in buy some warmer clothes, you can wear them under your other ones so no one will notice." Jon said and Loras stubbornly shook his head.

"I'm fine Jon."

"Jors, how many undershirts are you wearing?"

"Two Jon."

"Alyrs?"

"The same Jon, two."

"You see there's no shame in it." Jon said softly.

"You're only wearing one." Loras said.

"Aye, but I'm from somewhere even colder than here."

"Colder." Loras said and shuddered before nodding in agreement with Jon's idea.

With that it was settled, though before they could enter the shop they passed a stall selling crabs and Loras smirked at the look Ghost gave Jon. In the end it took three full large crabs before the wolf would move. When they entered the store Loras was stunned by the quality of the fabrics on offer, the materials were of a very fine quality and when he saw Jon go straight to the Myrish lace he knew the lady was going to be making a lot of coin.

"Can I help you my lord." a small young girl asked.

"Aye, I was looking for some undershirts." he said as the girl motioned to the back.

"Mama, we have some customers." the girl said.

"Very well Mara."

It didn't take him long to purchase a number of undershirts, the lady took his measurements and when he said they'd be leaving tomorrow she shook her head saying it was impossible, luckily the extra coin changed her mind. He took one which though a bit big for him would help for now and put it on, the others she'd have ready for him on the morrow. To no one's surprise Jon bought some fine lace, a beautiful white and a pale blue piece of the fabric, but it was the green piece his friend held reverently which made Loras smirk.

Leaving the shop they passed by the crab stall again and Loras giggled as Ghost looked on thinking he was getting more, when Jon told him he wasn't the wolf actually stormed off in a huff much to Jon's consternation. They walked for a while no sign of Ghost and thankfully no sounds of trouble before finally reaching the tavern. He was hungry himself now, though thankfully because of the extra undershirt not as cold. Though he did fear just what the north would be like if this was still considered warm.

**Lynesse.**

Lynesse didn't consider herself someone who butted in on other peoples problems, she was far more content to let them work it out themselves, only stepping in when she had no choice. Something which had endeared her to her new family on Bear Island, she had found during her time there that Maege and her daughters had come to appreciate the way she handled herself. Her experiences in life had been vastly different than their own, yet in some ways they were the same, like for most women in Westeros garnering respect was harder than it should be.

So she had bided her time and eventually Maege and the girls had began to come to her for advice and she to them, she was now as close with Maege's girls as she was with her own sisters, with Dacey especially so. Which was why sitting in the tavern watching the girl make moon eyes at Jaime Lannister while he did the same in return, she had decided it was time to butt in. If these two couldn't see the benefits of a match where people actually felt something for the other person, then she'd ensure they'd learn it by the time this trip was over.

"Finally where did you two get to?" Jaime said as Jon and Loras entered.

"Would have made it sooner my lord, but you know Jon and stalls." Loras japed and Jaime laughed loudly.

"Aye I do, come sit down, you both should be eating something anyway." Jaime said motioning to the serving girl.

It was obvious she would need to get Jon on her side, the boy was the key, anyone with half a brain could see that. The way Jaime Lannister looked at him, the way he would check every so often to make sure he was all right, the boy was practically his son at this point. The feeling was mutual too, they way he'd look back at Jaime, would almost puff up when Jaime said something good about him. Her nephew was not left out of Jaime's praises and he too was happy to receive them, but with Jon it was more, it was fatherly.

At Winterfell she'd been given a glimpse into how things may have been for the boy, Catelyn Tully left no one in doubt how she felt about him and the story Ser Wylis and then later Ser Wendel told confirmed it. Given how her brother had acted both at the feast and then afterward, she'd obviously passed it on to him. Jorah had been absolutely livid with Edmure's actions, when Jon had suggested an honor joust her bear had wanted to champion the lad.

Not that the boy had needed it, though she did feel the pride in her bear when he was about to make the offer. Seeing Jon bring Edmure down had been a highlight, beside her Jorah had grabbed his seat when he saw Jon's shield fall, had jumped to his feet and cheered when the boy was victorious. She too had cheered enthusiastically, Jon had helped them out greatly, but even despite that there was something inherently likeable about him.

"How much did you actually buy Jon." Jaime said and she smiled as he held up a number of wrapped packages.

"Not that much my lord." Jon said and her nephew snorted beside him.

"This is only what he bought after he'd left the rest on the ship" Loras said laughing loudly.

She watched as Jaime grabbed the boy and rubbed his head mussing up his hair, before doing the same to her nephew. She looked over to see the small smile appear on Dacey's face and smirked, yes she would definitely need to get Jon on side.

**Jaime.**

It took Jon over a week to talk to him and fully explain what had happened on the ship and hearing it made Jaime more nervous than he'd been in a long time. If what Jon was telling him was true, and he had no doubt it was, then they were dealing with things far outside his experience. Jon's explanation of his vision of Rhaenys was one thing, seeing through the eyes of her cat though strange had made sense once he'd spoken to Tyrion about it.

"Tyrion_, have you ever heard of someone seeing through the eyes of an animal?._

"_Aye Jaime, it's called warging, a myth most of the Citadel believe, but there are tales of it being something the first men engaged in, why do you ask?"_

"_No reason brother, just something I overheard the northerners talk about on their last delivery."_

So despite his own disbelief, he had asked and Tyrion had found and given him a book on it hard though it was to read, he had found it did explain some things. Such as Jon's connection with Ghost, with Winter and perhaps that's how he was able to see through Balerion's eyes. Though it still didn't explain seeing Rhaenys, but this what he said he had seen as they passed Dragonstone, this was much harder to comprehend.

To see his family, to see them grown up, to be able to touch his sister's hand, that was worrying because surely that wasn't possible. So Jaime had tried to play it off as best he could, to explain it away as simply passing the island had brought up the feelings in Jon's heart, had made him picture his family, surely that was all this was right?. But still it gave him pause and made him worry, so he'd watched Jon even more closely and little by little the boy had returned to normal, the events seemingly forgotten and he had breathed a huge sigh of relief.

When they reached the wall he would need to speak to Maester Aemon himself, there were things he knew of the Targaryen's and things he did not. He'd heard the tale of Daenys the dreamer but he'd also heard of Aerion Brightflame. He'd known Rhaeger but had also served Aerys, the thoughts of Jon going that route filled him with dread and worry. But as he watched both he and Loras jape around on deck such thoughts seemed ridiculous to him, whatever it was Jon was going through it wasn't that.

"Come on Loras I said I was sorry." Jon said dodging the damp cloth that Loras threw at him.

"That went right down my back."

"I know but well you deserved it for the salt last night."

"I put a little extra salt on you meat, just a little."

"Loras even Ghost coughed and he'll eat anything, won't ya you big furball,"

Jaime watched as Ghost knocked Jon to the ground giving Loras the chance to pick up the cloth and drop it on Jon's face.

"Those two get on well my lord." lady Lynesse said as she joined him on deck.

"Aye they do my lady."

"I want to thank you my lord, on my nephew's behalf, he's a different lad than I remember."

"He's a good lad my lady, he and Jon both, I'd be lost without them"

"Why did you accept another squire my lord?"

"Honestly my lady, for Jon. It does him good to have another boy his age around and as you can see the two are close."

"That I can, ah my love I was looking for you." Lynesse said as Ser Jorah walked from the back of the ship with Ser Wendel."

"Lord Jaime." Ser Jorah said before kissing his wife on the cheek "We were looking at the fingers my love."

Jaime said his hellos to both Ser Wendel and Ser Jorah, all four of them watching on as Jon and Loras chased each other. Jon carrying the damp cloth while trying to get a reluctant Ghost to help him catch the other boy. It was fun to see them like this, see them just be boys, they'd need to grow up soon enough, some time spent being boys was something none of them would begrudge them.

He watched as suddenly Jon stopped and for a moment he almost panicked before the boy turned to Loras.

"Come on Loras enough for now, a truce?"

"Aye a truce." Loras said.

"Good because it's about to rain."

He watched as Loras looked up at the sky, something he did himself, he turned to see Lynesse and Jorah looking confused, though Wendel was smiling. Before he had a moment to ask it began, slow at first and then it got heavier, he looked over to Ghost who was laying on his back and rolling around as the drops hit him.

"Come on ya big furball." Jon shouted and the wolf raced in beating both Jon and Loras to the doors.

The rain continued for the next couple of days forcing them to spend time cooped up below decks, as well designed as they ships were, being stuck unable to walk the deck made it seem like they'd been sailing forever. He and Jon had at least had things to keep them occupied, visiting Honor and Winter broke up their daily routine. As bad as it was for them the horses had it worse, though since it was just the two of them they did have room to be walked around the hold, something he and Jon did at least once a day.

He listened as Jon spoke to his mare, telling her of the north and his family, he was surprised that even here in private Jon still referred to them as his brothers and sisters. He spoke of his uncle's at the wall both of them, though in Aemon's case he seemed more reserved. He knew it wasn't because he thought him any less his uncle, but rather he didn't know the man, so unlike his Stark uncle he didn't have a point of reference.

Ned Stark he didn't mention at all which Jaime was unsurprised at, his own feelings for the man were mixed he could only imagine what Jon's were. But it was when he spoke of his other family that Jaime felt like an intruder, each time he had begun Jaime had left and each time he'd seen Jon wipe his eyes when he'd come up from the hold.

"My Lord." he heard Jon call after him as he tried to leave again.

"Aye, Jon"

"Can you stay my lord?"

"Aye, if you wish."

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Rhaenys." he said softly.

"She was a little like Joy actually." Jaime said and sat down facing Jon, noticing the smile appear and brighten his face.

"How so?"

"She was inquisitive, always interested in what you were doing, always trying to make you smile, being a Kingsguard can at times be incredibly boring, you're standing around a lot just watching and waiting.

With Rhaenys around though, she didn't like to see us with glum faces, so it became her mission to make us laugh." Jaime said a soft smile on his face.

"Did it work?"

"Aye Jon, Even with Arthur." Jaime said laughing fully now.

"Lewyn was easy, he'd smile as soon as he saw her, being her great uncle and all. Barristan was a great big softy whenever the princess was around." Jaime said and Jon laughed loudly.

"I can't picture the Bold laughing too much."

"Aye he's a serious one, though I've seen him smile a lot more lately," Jaime said looking at Jon.

"Now Whent, well the batman was sarcastic a bit of a japer, but he could keep a straight face better than most, so the princess would spend her time using Balerion to make him laugh. You ever see a cat do tricks Jon?"

"No my lord."

"Well you should see it sometime, Rhaenys had that cat so well trained it would stun you, with Whent she'd have him run through his legs, over his feet, anything to make him move, all the while she'd be watching from a doorway, her little head popping out to check what's going on, before hiding again. Then eventually when she felt it was enough, she'd come out and chastise the cat for making poor Oswell's feet messy, or for nibbling on his cloak."

Jaime watched as Jon closed his eyes, almost as if he was picturing the scene, before Jon began laughing as he opened them again.

"Whent would be powerless then, the way she'd be all serous while speaking to the cat while at the same time her eyes would keep looking at Whent, well you can imagine. Once she'd succeeded that was it, off to the next one.

With Jonathor and I again it was pretty simple, once Jonathor told her he was a Kingsguard and only an order from a princess could make him laugh. So she stood there hands on hips and ordered him to do so, which of course he did, so she ordered me too, her face all serious until I laughed. Which brings me to Arthur."

Jaime saw Jon sit up straighter and move his back against the wall, his eyes fully focused on him.

"Arthur was the best of us Jon, speak to Barristan and he'll tell you the same, the best sword, the best knight, the most dutiful, the most devoted. Not only was he your father's closest friend but he loved your family more than any of us, Elia, Aegon were as important as Rhaeger was, but Rhaenys, well she was special to him. For Arthur there was no higher calling then protecting the royal family, not honor, not family, not love, this was his life's meaning.

So because of that he was not a jovial man while on duty, On duty Arthur was the epitome of a Kingsguard, always alert, always ready, there was no time for fun or japing, I've only seen him laugh twice, guess who made him laugh?"

"Rhaenys." Jon said softly.

"Aye, the first time it took her almost an hour, he played with her, he guarded her, yet in all that time he was as serious as if he was standing in the throne room. Don't get me wrong Jon he was not by nature a serious man and when not on duty he could make anyone laugh, even your father. But on duty it was like a different man took over.

Anyway I watched as Rhaenys got more and more annoyed that nothing she could do was making him laugh, before she pointed to the sky as it got dark.

_Look Arty it no longer morning she said giggling, now you can laugh._

I had no idea what she was talking about but all of a sudden Arthur laughed and laughed, I don't mean a giggle I mean a full on almost a full minute of laughter."

"I don't understand what was so funny my lord?"

"When our shift ended I asked him, apparently he had told her that he was her guard and he couldn't laugh because of it, so she had asked him if that was why he was the morning sword."

Jon's laughter was infectious and he too joined in, a simple misunderstood name and what it meant had almost brought Arthur to tears he'd laughed that much, but then Jaime had too when Arthur told him. Of course if it was dark he didn't need to be the Sword of the Morning anymore, so Arthur was freed from his vows as far as the princess was concerned.

"The other time my lord?"

"Another story for another day Jon."

"Do you think she'd have liked me?" Jon's voice was barely a whisper.

"Aye, I told you Jon she was just like Joy." Jaime said his smile large as he watched Jon smile back at him.

**Jon.**

After speaking to Jaime he'd slept well that night, ever since he'd had the visions he'd kept the egg in it's chest, each time he'd opened it and touched the egg, he'd feel a pain in his head, almost as if the egg was pushing him away. He'd tried to put it in the fire but the pain had gotten worse, a couple of nights later he'd cut his hand and allowed the blood to fall on it. But nothing had happened and he'd had to wipe the blood clean.

So instead he'd left it in the chest and the pain in his head went away, he could feel the dragon inside, feel it stronger now, almost as if it was getting more powerful, but he couldn't explain what he was feeling. He had wondered if he'd done something wrong, if the dragon inside was rejecting him, if he wasn't worthy and the thoughts had lingered. It had even made him question whether the vision he'd seen of his family was simply nothing more than a child's hopeful dream.

He questioned that had they survived, had they been alive, would he have been accepted or rejected? was he too much of a wolf to be a dragon or to much a dragon to be a wolf? He had tried to bury it deep down inside him, had found comfort in japing with Loras or speaking to the Smalljon. He'd organized the Karstarks to join with the Manderly's in a trading agreement, had spent time speaking to Ser Wendel about his family.

But it was talking to Jaime and then coming back to his room to find Ghost waiting, rooting around his stuff that began to make him feel better. He had gone to the wolf to see what had been agitating him and saw it then, his mother's letter. He had read it again and again, poured over it word by word, until finally he was satisfied, he was wanted, he was loved, he would have been accepted, so whatever was going on with the dragon it wasn't that.

"Jon you awake." he heard Loras voice before he heard the knock on the door.

"Aye, come in."

"We're almost at White Harbor Jon, are you coming out to see?"

"Aye, why not."

He looked back at the chest as he left the room, he needed answers and was now closer to them, his uncle would know whatever it was that was going on, his uncle would know he hoped. He'd be able to make sense of it, he'd know of the visions of the dreams and most importantly he'd be able to tell him what it meant. Why after the vision of his family had his egg called out to him? why it had repeated a phrase which caused him so much pain? what did the egg mean when it said?.

_ **Only death can pay for life.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next White Harbor, Wyman, Wylis, Wynafred, Wylla, ladies and gentlemen meet the Manderly's.


	31. Mermen and Mermaids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives in White Harbor and meets the Manderly's, While a visitor brings him closer to the truth.

**Jon.**

Standing on the deck as the ship pulled into the docks Jon finally felt the stirring, there was something special about coming back to the north. While Casterly Rock and the west had been more of a home to him than Winterfell when he really thought about it, he was of the north and it was good to be back. He could see from looking around him that the other northerners felt the same, Smalljon was almost jumping up in down in joy, though whether that was at the thoughts of being back in the north or of northern ale, he couldn't tell.

Dacey, Ser Jorah and Lynesse too looked happy to see northern soil once again, Lynesse had surprised Loras with how much she'd taken to the north, but Jon had sensed there was far more to the lady than Loras had anticipated. It seems the ladies of the Reach were built of sterner stuff, looking down to his belt where the favor was now tied Jon smiled, he had known that to be true ever since the tourney at Lannisport.

Ser Wendel was smiling broadly as he stood looking at the dock and Jon did his best to see who it was he was looking at, there was definitely people waiting to meet the ship and it took him only a few moments to recognize Ser Wylis. Beside him there were a number of guards and what seemed at first glance to be two young girls, Ser Wylis's daughters perhaps, he thought to himself. To his own left was certainly the most excited of all the travelers to be back in the north though, ever since they'd entered The Bite, Ghost had been more eager than ever to stay up on the deck.

Last night despite Jaime's protests Jon had slept on deck with the wolf, he had found a quiet corner out of the wind and brought a blanket that was added to by the large white wolf curled on top of him. Loras had offered to sleep on deck also, but seeing his friend shiver in the cold, Jon had insisted he went back below deck. When he finally went to sleep he had dreamt of who he believed to be his mother, a young beautiful girl riding a black horse like she was born to do so, her hair flowing in the wind and her laugh echoing, just thinking of her brought a smile to his face.

"Looks like someone's happy be home." Loras said as he walked up behind him.

"Aye, don't you feel the same when you arrive back in the Reach?" Loras's own smile was answer enough.

"How long will we be staying here?"

"I don't know, a few days at least, we have to buy horses and carts, supplies for the Nights Watch and a cloak for a very cold boy from the Reach." Jon japed and Loras pushed him.

"Have you ever been here before?" Loras asked.

"No, until Lord Jaime I hadn't been anywhere, my brother came a year before I left but I was…" Jon said and the sound of Jaime's footsteps allowed him to leave the sentence unfinished.

"I think it's time we got the horse's ready Jon, I'm sure Winter will be delighted to stretch her legs properly."

"Aye." Jon said and took a last look at the docks, he could see The Wolf's Den and smirked as Ghost rested his head on the side of the ship looking on longingly as the docks grew ever closer.

It took them less than an hour to dock, in that time Jon had saddled both Winter and Honor, he led them both from the hold and out onto the deck and down the gangplank where Ser Wylis was thankfully finished the introductions. Walking forward to Lord Jaime he handed him the reins and bid Ser Wylis hello, he was thankful that horses had been provided for everyone. Though not a long journey to the seat of House Manderly, he would rather ride it then walk it and had horses not been provided, then he would not have ridden without Loras.

"She's a fine animal Jon." Ser Wylis said as he mounted Winter.

"Aye Ser, Lord Loras's brother breeds both hounds and horses isn't that right Loras?"

"Aye Jon it is, Willas has garnered a great reputation for both." Loras said proudly.

"Well looking at Jon's mare here I'd say it was well deserved." Ser Wylis smiled before adding "I heard about the joust Jon."

"Really it's been spoken of here?" Jon said surprised not by the fact it was being talked about, but that it had already managed to make it north.

"Aye, Wendel mentioned it in his raven to inform us of your visit."

"I had no choice Ser, he insulted my mother and by doing so my father." Jon said determinedly.

"You did right lad, I'd not accept an insult to my family either, wish I could have seen him fall though, Wendel said it was a sight to behold, Just thinking about it had my father laughing for days." Ser Wylis said with a laugh.

They rode onwards laughing and japing, behind them came the carriages carrying Lady Lynesse and Ser Wylis's daughters, Lord Jaime, Ser Jorah, Dacey and the Smalljon were grouped together. Jaime laughing loudly at Dacey's ribbing of Smalljon, ahead of him Ser Wendel and the Karstarks seemed deep in conversation.

Passing thorough Fishfoot Yard and it's fountain which Loras found fascinating, they entered through the Seal Gate and continued on to Castle Stair, each step taking them closer to the New Castle itself. White Harbor was to Jon's mind an impressive city, not as large as Lannisport but he found it far more pretty to look at, the whitened walls, the marble mermaids and their bowls which Ser Wylis informed them were filled with whale oil which was lit at night.

When they came to the New Castle itself, even Jaime seemed impressed when Jon turned to look at him, The Wolf's Den was built by the first men and had been gifted to the Manderly's when they were exiled from the Reach, but New Castle was the home they built for themselves and it was a reminder of their time there. Far more elaborate than most of the typical functional castles in the north, it was Jon felt a welcoming sight.

"I'll have some guard's take your horse to the stables Jon." Ser Wylis said motioning to the standing guards.

"I had better do it myself Ser, Honor too, I'm still a squire after all." Jon said with a smile.

"All right lad, I'll send some guards with you anyway, when you're done they'll take you to the Merman's Court, come Lord Loras I'm sure my father will be pleased to meet a lad from the Reach." Ser Wylis said a smirk on his face.

Loras looked at him and Jon just nodded, dismounting Winter he walked her over to Honor and took the other horse by the reins, Ser Wendel had already led Lord Jaime into the castle so he was left alone but for the guards in the courtyard. It was at that point that Ghost decided to reappear, the wolf having practically jumped from the ship when they'd docked, looking at him now Jon could see he'd soon be hearing tales of the trouble he caused.

The white wolf's fur on his face was matted by what to Jon looked a combination of pastry and butter, Jon watched amusedly as his wolf tried in vain to lick it clean his tongue not quite managing to reach it all, Jon couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Though this was quickly stopped when the sounds of alarm reached his ears, he could hear the footsteps of the guards and one look at Ghost saw his back arched and primed.

"There's the beast." a voice shouted.

"To arms." shouted another.

"Relax, there's no need to worry." Jon said his words which though not having the affect on himself, at least seemed to calm tensions a little "Ghost sit." he said loudly, his wolf looking at him as if to say, why are you speaking.

Thankfully though he got the message, the white wolf sat and played nice, Jon looked on as the guards lowered their weapons and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He walked over to Ghost and rubbed his head, before turning to the guard who looked to be in charge, looking at him he could see the resemblance to the Manderly's. He searched his mind for memories of his lessons, before remembering the mans name.

"Forgive me Ser Marlon, I should have kept better control of him." Jon said apologetically.

"Aye you should lad, what is that thing?"

"It's a Direwolf Ser. His name is Ghost." Jon said almost as affronted as Ghost by him being called a thing.

"A Direwolf." Ser Marlon said Incredulously.

"Aye Ser, My name is Jon Snow, he's my companion." Jon said and almost laughed as Ghost gave him a look.

"Aye, we heard tale you had a wolf Jon Snow, though no on dared think he was that large."

"He's harmless mainly, I'll keep a better watch on him."

"See that you do, I'm to escort you to the Merman's court, normally I'd tell you to leave the wolf behind, but perhaps it's better to bring it with us." Ser Marlon said shaking his head.

Jon nodded to Ghost and the wolf jumped to his feet, following him as he walked past a young boy and girl looking at him with great interest, he watched as Ghost walked over to them both, sniffing the boy and licking the girls hand making her laugh. He turned to say something to them but both walked away and so after a moment he followed Ser Marlon, though something in the back of his mind told him he should be following them instead.

**Jaime.**

White Harbor was a pleasant delight he found, he had enjoyed riding though it's bright streets, it was a proper city, something he had not found on his last visit north. Now walking through the castle itself he couldn't help but smirk at the decorations that lined the way, Mermaids and Mermen were everywhere. What was it he wondered that made house's wish to display their sigl's so extensively, his father had his lions, the Baratheon's their stags, the Starks had their wolves while the Targaryen dragon was everywhere. As he looked at yet another merman holding a trident he began to laugh, at least they were far better than trout.

"What's so funny?" Dacey said from beside him.

"Nothing, just thinking how much better a merman is than a fish."

The laugh he got from her in response to his jape almost took his breath away, it made her beautiful in a way he had seen very few women look before. His sister was a beauty though that was only skin deep, queen Rhaella was almost otherworldly as were most of the Targaryen's given their portraits. At Harrenhal he'd seen Lyanna Stark briefly and there was a certain life about her, a spirit that he found incredibly attractive and made him understand why Rhaegar fell for her.

He 'd also seen Ashara Dayne and his mentor's sister was worthy of song, her purple eyes and dark skin making her uniquely beautiful. But ever since seeing Dacey swing a mace, seeing the woman slip effortlessly into the role of a lady, Jaime believed he'd never seen a woman as beautiful as she. Sometimes he'd have to stop himself from staring at her and when he'd find her looking at him he'd feel his heart beat rise and find himself becoming easily flustered.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts he found himself entering the Merman's Court itself, it's floors and walls decorated not just with the mermen and women from earlier, but with all manner of sea creature. Around him sitting at tables were men and women, ladies and soldiers, some being one and the same he found to his surprise, he looked to Dacey who was smiling at the two young women sitting to his left. Up front sitting on a raised chair was someone who could only be Lord Manderly.

"Lord Jaime, I bid you welcome to White Harbor." Wyman said a large smile on his face.

"It is an honor to be here Lord Wyman." Jaime said with a small nod.

"Ser Jorah, Lady Lynesse, it seems your family sent visitors once they heard you'd be arriving so soon." Wyman said motioning to the two women.

"Aye, tis good to see them Lord Wyman." Jorah said smiling.

"This lad, he's not Jon Snow?" Wyman said a confused look on his face as he looked at Loras.

"No my lord, may I present Lord Loras Tyrell, my squire." Jaime said as Loras took a step forward and bowed.

"Welcome to White Harbor Lord Tyrell." Wyman said a little glint in his eyes.

"I thank you my lord." Loras replied.

"Is young Jon not part of your party Lord Jaime?"

"He is my lord, but he's putting the horses away, as is a squires duty." Jaime said and was pleased to see the almost proud nod the lord gave him when he spoke.

"Tonight my lord we shall feast you, for now though I shall have my men show you to your quarters, should you need anything at all feel free to ask."

"I thank you my lord." Jaime said and turned to leave just as Ghost stormed into the room, followed by an exasperated Jon.

"Come back here, no Ghost stop." Jon said.

Jaime heard the gasps and watched on in amusement, the wolf had made his way to the nearest table, almost knocking the man who was sitting there to the ground in his haste to eat the pie which had just been placed there. Ghost's front two paws were resting on the table, his snout buried in the pie and the sounds of pastry being torn into resonated along with the gasps and the boisterous laughter from Lord Wyman.

"Get down from there, this instant." Jon said his hands trying to drag Ghost away to no avail.

Finally when the pie was finished Ghost allowed himself to be pulled away from the table before looking to Jon with his head lowered and his tongue lolling out.

"Really, now you want me to give you water, after that." Jon said before the wolf rubbed his head against his hand.

When Jon turned to see everyone in the room looking at him Jaime almost laughed at the embarrassed look on his face, Lord Wyman though was laughing loudly.

"My lords and Ladies, I give you Jon Snow and Ghost the Direwolf." Lord Wyman said as if he'd presented a mummer's show.

Jaime looked to Jon who shrugged before joining in as those around the room began to laugh, a servant nervously approached Jon and handed him a large bowl of water before she quickly moved away. He laughed even louder at the noise of the water being lapped by the clearly thirsty wolf before Jon turned to look at Lord Wyman.

"It seems you use too much salt my lord." Jon said and the large lord almost burst he laughed so much.

"Aye been telling them that for years, come forward young Jon let me take a look at the boy who's done so much for my house."

Jaime watched as Jon moved towards the front of the hall, Ghost walking alongside him his thirst obviously satiated. As he reached Lord Wyman's seat Jaime was surprised to see the large lord get to his feet and walk to Jon. Before he embraced him like a long lost son catching both Jon and the rest of the hall by surprise. He stood in front of Jon his eyes roaming his face before he nodded and smiled, all the while Jaime looked on nervously.

"You have the look of your father Jon, though I dare say Ned was never so pretty." Wyman said to laughs from the room.

"Perhaps I take after my mother more my lord." Jon said and Jaime had to stifle a laugh.

"Indeed, she must have been a pretty lass, come Jon sit, I know you wish to get to your rooms, but I'd like to speak to you if I may."

"Of course my lord I'd be honored." Jon said.

Jaime thought about staying but looking to Jon he saw him nod he'd be fine and so he, Loras and their guards made their way to their rooms, Dacey stayed behind with whom Jaime had since learned were her sisters. While the Smalljon and the Karstarks seemed more eager to partake in the northern ale than anything else, so Jaime and Loras walked down a long corridor and were brought to a very elaborate set of rooms.

"My lord this is your room, Lord Loras is down the hall and there are a couple of rooms for your guards, the rest are welcome to billet in the barracks." the small slender man said.

"I think my captain can find them rooms at a nearby tavern if you could recommend one, I'd like to treat my men while we're on land."

"Of course my lord, I shall be happy to help."

"Where's Jon's room?"

"Jon my lord?"

"Aye Jon Snow my squire." Jaime said if they'd placed his king in inferior rooms Jaime would not be happy."

"Ah my apologies my lord, Lord Wyman has insisted Jon be given a room in the family wing."

Jaime smiled, now that was not what he expected, was it because he was his liege's son or because of what he'd done for them, or was the crafty old lord up to something. Whatever it was he would find out soon enough.

**Loras.**

For once Loras was missing Genna's fussing, he had haphazardly packed his things and couldn't find one of the warmer undershirts he had bought in Gulltown. They had been a life saver on the trip through The Bite and now here in White Harbor he knew he needed them, the problem was he couldn't find them, he knew they were here but where he couldn't say. When he heard he knock at the door he groaned, it couldn't be time yet surely, he opened it to find Jon dressed already and with a large smirk on his face.

"Really Loras, you must do better." Jon said in a passable impression of Genna.

"Get in here you fool." Loras said his uncovered chest feeling even colder with he door open.

"Looking for these?" Jon said holding up the undershirts.

"Wait, how did you? Did you hide these on me?" he said miffed.

"No stupid, somebody put them in the wrong trunk, now who do I know who's empty headed enough to do such a thing." Jon japed.

Loras couldn't help but laugh, the two chests did look the same, Jon's other chest was a much darker wood, but the one he kept his clothes in and Loras's were both bought by Genna for them. He took the undershirt and quickly put it on, dressing himself rather fast once he'd done so, as he was checking his hair he was again interrupted by a knock on the door, thankfully Jon answered leaving him to his own devices.

"There you are Jon, you should have let me known where you'd be." a tall brown haired girl said.

"Indeed sister how very mean of him." a younger small blond said from beside her a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry my lady, it seemed my friend needed some help to look presentable. Loras are you ready yet?" Jon said and Loras cringed both at the mocking in his friends voice and the giggles from the two girls.

"I'm ready." Loras said walking to the door.

"Ah finally, Lady Wynafred, Lady Wylla may I introduce Lord Loras Tyrell." Jon said with a bow.

"Lord Tyrell, may I present Lady Wynafred and her sister Lady Wylla Manderly, whom we have the honor of accompanying tonight."

"My ladies, " Loras said with a perfect bow.

"Well at least this one knows how to bow properly, not like you Jon." Wylla said mischievously.

"Lord Loras is far more refined than me my lady, for I'm just a northern savage." Jon said and both girls giggled.

"Shall we." Lady Wynafred said holding out her arm which Jon took."

"My lord." Lady Wylla said an even bigger smirk now on her face.

"My lady." he replied as he took her arm.

Jon and Wynafred spoke in front of him almost effortlessly and Wylla beside him was an absolute chatterbox, switching subjects while giggling every few moments. Loras though felt decidedly uncomfortable when they reached the rest of the party, all of them standing waiting to enter the room. Ahead of him Ser Wylis stood with a woman who was clearly the mother of the two girls he and Jon accompanied. Lord Jaime stood with Lady Dacey while Ser Jorah and his wife stood behind them, there were some other men Loras didn't recognize including a small man who looked at Jon intently.

After a few moments the music played up and they began to walk forward, before stopping at the entrance to the Merman's Court, a herald quickly entered and began to announced them.

"Lord Wyman Manderly, the Lord of White Harbor, the Warden of the White Knife, the Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander and Knight of the order of the Green Hand.

Lord Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Friend of the North."

Loras looked to Jon who was staring at a confused looking Jaime, apparently he didn't expect the last bit either, only to quickly look back as Lady Dacey was introduced.

"Ser Wylis Manderly, Heir to White Harbor and Lady Leona Woolfield.

Ser Jorah Mormont lord of Bear Island and Lady Lyneese Mormont.

Lord Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch."

At this Jon's head snapped around and stared at the small man who gave him a nod and a smile, Loras watched as the two looked at each other for a few moments, Lord Jaime looking at them both also. Before too long they began walking in, Jon almost needing to be dragged by Lady Wynafred. The hall was decked out even more extravagantly than before, lighted torches accompanied by bowls of fiery liquid creating shadows on the wall.

Jaime, Lady Dacey, and the others walked to the high table, he and Jon were led to a table right at the front which seemed to contain more of the younger people of White Harbor. He saw Jon look intently at a young boy and girl who were already sitting down, the boy had a serious look on his face and his green eyes were sparkling as they looked at Jon. The girl who was obviously his sister was older but shared the same brown hair and green eyes the boy did.

"Meera, Jojen." Wylla said from beside him when he pulled her chair for her to sit.

"Wylla." the girl said with a smile, the boy sat silently looking at Jon.

"Have you met Lord Reed's children before Jon?" Wynafred asked.

"No my lady I haven't, though we almost met earlier in the courtyard."

"Aye, we would have stayed had we been able to, but it seemed you were a bit busy with your wolf." the girl said with a smirk.

"Where is Ghost anyway?" Loras asked.

"He's asleep in Jon's room." the boy said his voice sounding far older than it should from such a young boy.

"How did you know that?" Jon asked suspiciously.

"Just a guess Jon, my name is Jojen, my sister Meera and I have been looking forward to meeting you for a long time."

"Really, why?" Jon asked and Loras felt almost as uncomfortable, as lady Wynafred now seemed to be sitting beside his friend.

"Our father spoke of you often Jon, you and your white wolf." Meera said with a smile and Loras was pleased to see Jon relax some.

"I must thank him, he and my uncle along with Lord Manderly are the reason I have Ghost."

"I'm sure father will be most pleased to speak with you Jon." Jojen said.

"Come on this is a feast, lets have some fun." Wylla said from beside him and Loras laughed feeling the tension dissipate.

Jon just sat looking at the Reed boy an indecipherable look on his friends face, it seemed every time the boy spoke Jon's heckles were raised, Lady Wynafred said something to him though which made him laugh. But Loras couldn't help but look at the small green eyed boy, while around him even his sister joined in the japing, he instead just stared constantly at Jon.

**Dacey.**

By the gods the Manderly's could throw a feast, how many courses did it take before someone was full, looking down the table at Lord Wyman she guessed maybe just a few more. Lord Jaime had been extra attentive tonight, he had smiled at her dress and complimented her more than once. Perhaps she may even get a dance from the man later on she thought as she looked down at her sisters who were sitting near the front. Having Jory and Lyra here was a surprise and seeing them sitting with Torren and Harion and the Smalljon almost made her wish she was at that table.

But the man beside her made her glad she was sitting where she was, her sisters had teased her when they saw the golden haired Jaime Lannister, both saying he was even prettier than her. When they had seen how interested she really was though both had stopped their ribbing and had instead been very supportive. So much so that the confidence she'd not felt since being around the man had returned and given his attentiveness tonight, she felt that perhaps something may happen between them.

Unfortunately it was then that fate decided to play it's part, to her left Lynesse had barely touched her food all evening, when she felt her hand being grabbed by her cousin's wife she knew something was wrong. She almost panicked at the look on her face when she turned to her.

"Are you all right Lynesse?"

"Can you take me to the privy Dacey, quickly?"

"Aye come on."

The two women stood up and quickly made the way to the nearest privy, though not being used to the keep instead quickly came upon an empty garderobe. Inside they were happy to find a privy and Lynesse quickly went inside, Dacey turned to give her privacy but was almost dragged into the room with her. Within seconds it started, Lynesse began to vomit, even though she hadn't had much to eat, all of it came out of her. For the next hour or so Dacey stood with her, holding her hand and finding a damp cloth to wipe her face.

They talked about some non important things to pass the time, while outside she heard the music play and knew they were dancing, despite longing to go back into the hall though she wouldn't leaver her sister by choice. Lynesse and she had become very close, probably closer than she was with her own sisters, none of whom really cared about the more ladylike pursuits. With Lynesse she had someone who she could talk to of such things, share a love of fine dresses and embroidery, while also not be judged when she was dressed in her armor.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm better I think, is there any water?" Lynesse answered.

"Aye, I'll get some." she moved and grabbed a jug filled with water from the nearby table.

Filling a cup she handed it to her, watching as she swallowed and asked for another, when she was finally satisfied the two of them sat down on the chairs, Dacey holding Lynesse's hand in hers.

"When was your last moon blood?" she asked.

"I don't know, a couple of moons, no three moons ago, you don't think?"

"Aye I do, you're with child Lynesse." Dacey said and watched as the smile beamed on her friends face.

"I should see a Maester, but not here, perhaps at Castle Black?"

"Are you sure Lynesse, would it not be best to know for certain?"

"No I want to meet your uncle, Jorah's father. He couldn't come to the wedding, so we can go to him, besides if Jorah knows he'll make us go back to Bear Island."

"Aye you're right, just well be careful all right."

"I will, thanks Dacey for being here."

"Of course." she said hugging Lynesse.

By the time they made it back to the hall the dancing was mainly over, Jaime was talking to Jon in the corner though he smiled at her when he saw her enter which made her heart flutter, she walked with Lynesse back to the table. Jorah looked concernedly at his wife who just smiled and nodded at him before taking her seat, Jaime came over a few minutes later while Jon walked back to his table.

"Lady Dacey, Lady Lynesse I trust all is well?" Jaime asked looking from her to Lynesse.

"Aye, it's fine Lord Jaime, though it seems I missed the dancing." she said looking coyly at him.

"Indeed my lady, though I've no doubt our host will throw at least one more feast before we depart."

"Of that you can be sure my lord." Jorah said clearly happier now that Lynesse seemed in better spirits.

"So what did we miss?" Dacey asked as both Jaime and Jorah laughed "What?"

"Where to start, how about a clearly drunk Smalljon trying to dance while being hit by Jory, or Loras basically being dragged around the floor by Wylla, no not enough, then how about my other squire being the belle of the ball." Jaime said laughing loudly now.

"Jon? What do you mean?" Lynesse asked her interest peaked.

"It seems your niece has been given him lessons my love, something which the young ladies appreciated." Jorah said as he laughed.

"Aye, seems once the ladies saw a boy who could dance, well, that was it, he practically ran to me as soon as the dancing was over with." Jaime said and she looked to see a miserable looking Jon Snow being teased by Loras.

"Surely Loras had lessons too?" she asked.

"Aye, but unlike Jon his politeness didn't extend to dancing well, after stepping on Lady Wylla's feet one too many times, he found his services no longer required." Jaime said.

"Now I really hope we get another feast." Dacey said smiling.

"As do I my lady." Jaime said looking at her intently.

**Wyman.**

When he heard Lord Jaime and Jon Snow would be joining his son on his return home he'd been delighted, he had long wished to meet the young man who had done so much for his family. The fact the boy was still doing things which benefited him and also the north was something Wyman found interesting. When Wendel arrived earlier without Jon with him he had been a little disappointed, he was glad to meet Lord Jaime though and looked forward to properly taking the measure of the man.

But it was Jon Snow he most wanted to see, luckily he didn't have to wait for long and when he saw him he was stunned. He had heard the boy was the perfect image of his father and while Wyman could see the resemblance, the boy was far too pretty to be all Stark. Watching the lad with the wolf had been en experience in of itself, but as impressed as he was with the control the lad showed with the wolf.

It was his attitude more than anything that Wyman reflected upon, to say the lad was confident would be an understatement, to see how far he'd come from that quiet boy he'd met years ago made Wyman thankful once more for Jaime Lannister. His time in the west had done wonders for the boy, which in turn had done wonders for he and the north, as he sat at the high table looking out on the those feasting, he reflected upon their conversation earlier.

"_Well young Jon it's good to see you again after all these years."_

"_You too my lord and may I thank you for delivering Ghost to me, it was very much welcomed."_

"_Think nothing of it, you should thank Lord Reed too should you ever get the chance to meet the man." Wyman said laughing loudly._

"_I would be more than happy to my lord." _

"_I heard what happened with the fish in Kings Landing Jon."_

"_You did, I wasn't sure it would travel all the way here." the boy said softly._

"_Aye that it did, you did the north proud lad, did your family proud." Wyman said and watched as Jon gave him a surprised look._

"_You think so my lord?"_

"_Aye I do, I heard how he acted, Wendel's raven made it clear, you were standing up for you're mother and father if I read it right?"_

"_Aye I was my lord, he insulted them both and refused to apologize." Jon said indignantly._

"_Well you knocked him on his arse then didn't you, thought him not to mess with a wolf didn't ya lad." Wyman said and this time Jon laughed with him._

"_Do you think Lord Stark has heard my lord?"_

"_Aye, I reckon he has Jon, but you were in the right, don't let anyone tell you different lad."_

"_I won't my lord." Jon said emphatically._

"_Good lad, now go with Arlene to your rooms lad, we'll speak later, White Harbor and it's lord are most pleased to have you here." Wyman said with a smile, which Jon returned._

As he looked down the table he saw Howland and that was a surprise that he still was processing, it had been almost eight years since he seen his old friend, the man more content to stay in the neck than to ever leave. The last time Howland had he'd more than likely saved his life, so Wyman felt an obligation to the man that others in the north did not, he'd not have the Crannogmen spoken badly of in his presence because of it. But to see Howland leave the neck and arrive here at the same time Jon Snow did, well that was far too convenient to be a coincidence.

He had spoken to Howland only briefly to welcome him, but the mere fact he'd come would have been enough to raise Wyman's intrigue, the fact he'd also brought his children well that had Wyman scrambling. What was he doing here? Why now? What had this to do with Jon Snow? For he was certain it was the lad he'd come to see. If there was something afoot he'd get to the bottom of it, if it could help Jon Snow in anyway then he'd be a part of it, he owed the lad after all.

When Wendel told him of the changes he'd negotiated to their deals Wyman had been astonished, he'd been meaning to send Wylis to speak with Lord Tyrion about expanding more into Essos. But he'd put it off knowing it would limit their operations in Westeros, only to find that Jon had once again found a solution. What a solution it was too, in one stroke he'd just made the Mormont's probably the second richest family in the north, while also helping both the Umber's and Karstarks.

"_You're saying this was Jon's idea son?"_

"_Aye father I am, Ser Jorah is overjoyed and though the deal with the Umber's still needs the Greatjon's approval, he'll be a fool to turn it down, as for Lord Rickard well the benefits are massive."_

"_The boy continues to amaze me son, what was the joust like?_

"_Father you should have seen it, you too Wylis, I've not seen the like of it before, on the first tilt he got caught with a heavy shot, it should have unhorsed him, but it didn't. The second tilt though, he lost his shield father, then almost fell from the horse, the effects of the first tilt clearly, but how he managed to win it I know not, he caught the fish square and knocked him flat on his arse." Wendel said and all three laughed._

"_He's a good horseman then?" Wylis asked._

"_Aye, I've not seen a better one."_

"_You never seen the lady Lyanna ride did you son?"_

"_No father."_

"_The girl was a centaur I'll tell you, no better horseman or woman in the north, the she wolf would leave us all in the dust." Wyman said._

"_Mayhap he takes after her then?" Wylis said._

Mayhap he does Wyman said his eyes glassing over as he thought of Lyanna Stark, the she wolf was just what House Stark needs right now he thought. He'd been disappointed in his liege lord on the few occasions he'd visited since Jon Snow's departure, both in the lack of recognition the boy got and the lack of speaking about him he'd heard when there. Apart from the oldest daughter which had surprised Wyman, none spoke fondly of or seemed to miss the lad at all.

He shook his head, this was a night of celebration, on the morrow he could worry and think on such things, he'd speak to Lord Jaime and Howland and try to find out more of what his friend was up to. He'd also speak to his granddaughters and see what their impression of the lad was, both had danced extensively with the boy and Wynafred had seemed especially happy to do so. For now though he'd enjoy the rest of the feast, even though it was winding down for the evening.

**Jon.**

Laying in bed Jon felt more tired than he had ever felt during sparring or dueling, he had danced more times tonight than he had thought possible and looking down at the favor tied to his belt he felt a little guilty about it. Twice he had danced with Margaery and both times had needed to hide it from view, yet here he was allowed to dance with the Lord's granddaughters and while both girls were pleasant, they weren't Margaery.

Wylla's giggles or Wynafred's smile didn't compare to Margaery's lopsided grin or her smirk, their dancing though clearly well trained didn't make his heart race as his dances with Margaery did. In fact apart from Lady Meera he had in some way found himself comparing them unfavorably with Margaery all night. Lord Howland's daughter though was different, she intrigued him mainly because of how she and her brother seemed to always be looking at him when he turned to them.

Jojen was odd, plain and simple, how he spoke, the look he got in his eyes, the boy was no more than seven name days yet sounded more world weary than his uncle ever had. Meera on the other hand was everything the boy was not, where he was quiet, she was lively, where he was serious, she was a japester. Dancing with her she asked questions unlike any girl he had ever met, she spoke of Ghost and asked had he brought him hunting yet, had he let him run free in the north, all things which he would never have expected her to be interested in.

He tried to clear his mind of his thoughts knowing if he did not then he'd find no rest this night, Ghost lay by the fire, his wolf seemingly happy to be back in the north. He had assumed he'd want to go hunting or at least run free outside of the city, but when they'd been shown to his rooms, the wolf had laid down and just seemed happy to be there. The large leg of elk he'd been given helped somewhat in that regard Jon suspected.

The rooms themselves had been a surprise, having been expected to at best be given a room close to Lord Jaime he'd been stunned to be shown instead to the family wing, he'd wished to protest but thought better of it. Perhaps Lord Wyman would consider it an insult should he raise a fuss and not accept the honor he was being afforded. His egg lay untouched in its chest, it was still giving him the same problems he had been having with it since they began the journey. As he lay in bed he looked longingly at the wooden chest, he missed having it close, sighing he turned over to get some sleep, but the dream came not long after he closed his eyes.

_The girl ran from the hall, tears streaming down her face, tears of anger, tears of frustration, the courtyard was full though no one dared get in her way as she ran to the entrance to the godswood, sitting down in front of the heart tree she shouted out in rage. _

_Why couldn't they understand?_

_Why couldn't they see?_

_She had not expected her oldest brother to take her part, his own wild nature was being curbed and he wouldn't allow anyone else the freedom he was being denied. Her quiet brother though she had thought would understand, thought he would be on her side, though he cared only for his friend's feelings and not for hers, she heard the footsteps behind her and turned, her youngest brother carrying something warm in a bowl._

"_What's this?" she asked._

"_I thought you'd be hungry, it's been hours since you were inside."_

"_Has it really, I didn't notice." she said and wolfed down the deliciously hot stew._

"_What will you do?"_

"_I'll not marry him, I'll run rather than marry that boy."_

"_Is he really that bad?"_

"_He's a fool, he cares not for me, while I was there he bedded at least two servants."_

"_I'll fucking kill him, why didn't you tell me?"_

"_It's no use, they're all against me, Father, Brandon, Ned, only you're on my side Benjen."_

"I'll a_lways be on your side Lya."_

Jon woke up with and found Ghost laying on the bed beside him, his head resting on his chest, he had seen her, seen his mother, that was his mother and the smile on his face made him ignore the pain in his heart. Benjen his uncle knew, he knew she didn't want to marry Robert, so did his other uncle, what was it that his mother had felt that he cared more for his friend than her.

Was that true? Did he care more for Robert's feelings than for his own sisters? Does he still? Ghost woke up and licked his face as he was trying to make sense of those thoughts, Jon though had an idea. He got out of bed and washed and dressed himself quickly, walking from the room he went looking for the Maester's chambers, Ghost following behind him.

After meeting a serving girl who pointed him in the right direction, he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It took a few moments but finally the door was opened, a fat blond man stood there looking dismissively at him, before he then saw Ghost and moved to pet the wolf. Ghost though showed his teeth in a silent snarl, which clearly scared him so much that it almost made him to slam the door on them.

"What do you want boy?"

"Maester I was wondering if you have some ink and parchment."

"Who are you boy?"

"Jon Snow Maester."

"Be off with you lad, I'll not waste good parchment on an illiterate bastard." the Maester said and made to close the door.

"I'm sure Lord Jaime will be pleased to hear it." Jon said and grimaced at the lie.

"Lord Jaime Lannister, you serve lord Jaime lad?" the Maester asked his voice much friendlier now.

"Aye I do, I'm his squire."

"Ah, you're that Jon Snow, why didn't you say, come in, come in, bring your wolf with you."

"Ghost is a Direwolf, Maester."

"Indeed, how fascinating, I'd love to examine him if given the chance."

Jon looked to a clearly unimpressed Ghost, if the wolf could speak he'd be certain that he be telling the Maester off very rudely.

"I don't think Ghost would allow that would you boy?" Jon said and sniggered when the wolf emphatically shook his head.

"Remarkable." the Maester said and walked to a set of shelves, returning with some parchment, a quill and some ink."

"I thank you Maester."

"Think nothing of it lad, Lord Jaime and I are kin after all." the Maester said with a large smile on his face.

Jon just nodded and left before making his way to the nearest alcove, luckily he found one with a large window seat, sitting down he began to draw, the first pic was good but not good enough. It took him until the third to get the image right, when he was finished he looked closely at it, had he colored ink he'd do a better job, but it was as he'd seen her.

"Mother." he said softly as he held the picture up.

**Howland.**

When Jojen came to him to tell him that they had to go to White Harbor Howland had not questioned it, if his son said it was needed then it was the old gods who had told him so. So he, Meera and Jojen and some guards had made the journey and arrived a few days ago. He had initially stayed at the tavern his men used wanting to get the lay of the land before going to meet Wyman. It took no more than a few days for the reason for their journey to be made clear to him.

Hearing Jon Snow was on his way made him feel a sense of nervous excitement he'd not felt in a long time, to see her son here and in the flesh was something he had wished for a very long time. He had been surprised at some of the gossip doing the rounds, that there had been a tourney in Kings Landing was no surprise. That Lord Jaime Lannister was apparently coming to White Harbor though had been, he had expected Jon to be coming alone, but he was glad Jaime was coming with him.

He wished to get the measure of the man, though everything he'd heard was positive he was still a man who stuck a sword in the back of a king, a man his liege lord had dubbed the Kingslayer. To know this was the man who Lyanna's son was being looked after by had worried him, but the reports he'd gotten back had lessened his concern. Still far better to see the man for himself and be his own judge, his lieges opinion not one he was sure could be counted on anymore.

Ned had disappointed him time and time again, both in word and deed, his actions towards Lyanna's son had made him furious, but funnily enough it was his actions since the boy had left that annoyed him more now. Wyman had informed him in a letter of what had occurred during his visit, it was after that for the first time in years he had been invited to come to Winterfell, something he had no intent of doing.

"Father, they've arrived." Meera said coming into the room.

"You saw them, saw him?"

"Aye father, both him and the wolf, he's enormous father, bigger than any wolf I've ever seen."

"He's a Direwolf Meera, what's the boy like?"

"He seems nice father, friendly. The wolf seems friendly too." Meera said a smile on her face.

"What say you Jojen is it time to visit the Merman's Court."

"It is father, we should make ourselves known."

Howland sighed, he was a man who kept things close to his chest but compared to his son he was the most open person alive. His son did not do explanations until things needed to be explained, something about things needing to happen in a certain way. So they made their way to the New Castle and were welcomed in. He spoke only briefly to Lord Wyman, not sure what he could say to explain their visit, since apart from seeing Jon Snow the other reasons were still unknown to him.

That night at the feast he finally got the chance to watch the boy closely and he didn't disappoint, he was her son that much was clear, though some of the dragon prince's appearance and mannerisms were present. He had no doubt that those who knew the prince best would recognize his father in him before long, while those who knew Lyanna would see only the she wolf.

A few times during the night he watched as Jojen clearly unnerved the boy, Meera though was quick to step in and smooth things over. At one point he'd almost came over to him and Howland had been glad to see something else distract him. He wasn't sure what he would say to the boy, what he would tell him, did he know the truth? If not should Howland tell him? Would he break his word to Ned?.

Luckily in the end he didn't need to do anything, the night passed without incident and he went to bed that night glad for the respite. He knew he'd need to speak to the boy on the morrow, knew he could give him answers to questions no one else could, but should he? His dreams that night were fitful and almost merged into one.

_He stood on the Isle of faces, the weirwoods surrounding him almost boxing him in, he could hear one whispered word over and over, Harrenhal. He was on the ground the kicks coming in he felt helpless until a voice called and he was saved. They marched to war, he rode near his liege lord who laughed with the stag, they were in a camp, he came to a tent, the sounds inside were of someone coupling, he moved to walk away but the flap opened and he saw the large lord of the Stormlands as he pushed in from behind, the young girl seeming tiny in comparison. _

_They rode through a desert, a rocky landscape in front of them, a tower rising from high. There were bodies on the ground, white cloaks covered in blood, one man alone still breathing. The screams came from high in the tower. He was riding while carrying a babe, his dark eyes looking up at him, his heart felt heavy but he did what he had sworn to do._

_A voice came out of the ether, a voice he knew all too well, he turned hoping to see her face or see the horse she was no doubt riding only for there to be no sign of either, he was back then in front of the tower, leaning down he poured the liquid into the mans mouth, his purple eyes looked at him sadly. He heard it again the voice louder now, the words clearer in his mind._

"_He needs to know the truth Howland, it's time."_

"_But I promised I would not tell."_

"_He promised too Howland, you know what he promised, you heard it did you not."_

"_Aye, I heard."_

"_Tell him, tell him all, everything, tell him of Arthur, it's time Howland, it's time for him to return, to serve the king, tell him and consider your debt paid in full."_

Waking up Howland knew what he must do, he dressed and made his way to break his fast, his daughter and son were sitting at the table with Wyman's granddaughters and the Tyrell boy, beside them Lord Jaime was laughing. The white wolf was leaning against the table and grabbing the sausage Lyanna's boy was holding for him.

"Father, good morning, here sit." Meera said bringing everyone's attention to him.

"In a while Meera, Lord Jaime, Jon, may I have a word.

"Lord Reed?" Jaime Lannister said looking at him confusedly before looking to Jon who nodded and stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next more of White Harbor.


	32. Truth, Secrets and Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howland speaks to Jon and Jaime and reveals some secrets and truths, Jon makes a decision and we find out what brought the Reeds to White Harbor.

**Jon.**

Jon followed Jaime and Lord Reed from the hall, Ghost walking alongside him, his wolf was acting strangely, almost as if he was nervous, though considering Jon was too perhaps it wasn't a surprise. Ahead of him Jaime tried to get Lord Reed to give them a clue where they were going and why, but the diminutive crannogman was giving nothing away.

They walked from the New Castle itself, down into the city streets, Ghost beside him drawing stares though for some reason the wolf was on his best behavior. He could see Jaime getting more and more agitated by Lord Reed's reluctance to explain where they were going. Moving forward Jon touched him on the back and when Jaime looked at him Jon nodded and smiled, calming him down for now.

Eventually after walking for some time he saw it in the distance and realized exactly where they were being led, the black stone and crumbling walls were a sharp contrast to the white washed buildings nearby. Ahead of them was a gate and two guards stood sentry, both carrying tridents that were taller than they were, Jon looked on as Lord Reed walked forward the two guards were not looking eager to allow them access, it took a while before they finally gave in.

"Follow me." Lord Reed said, his first words to him since he'd come to them while they were breaking their fast.

"What's this about?" Jaime asked his annoyance clear.

"All in good time my lord, there's a place inside where we can speak freely."

Jaime shook his head but both he and Jon followed the lord into the Wolfs' Den itself, Jon was in awe as he looked around, for centuries this fortress had held the White Knife from raiders. Though just like Moat Cailin it had fallen into disrepair it was still clear just how impressive this would have looked at one time. As they walked inside a man came towards them with some more guards. The man had one leg and one eye and leaned on a crutch to walk and yet Jon could see there was a strength to him, Lord Reed stopped before him and smiled.

"Ser Bartimus, it's good to see you old friend."

"Aye you too Howland, but what brings you here." the man said gruffly though not without a hint of fondness.

"I wish to pray in the Godswood, my companions too."

"Very well I'll see you're not disturbed, you know the way, I'd escort you but I don't get around as well as I once did." Bartimus said with a hollow laugh.

"None of us do anymore Bartimus." Howland replied.

Ser Bartimus turned and walked away and Howland led them onward, eventually they came to the Godswood, the Weirwood at the center was huge so big that it's branches passed through the nearby windows. The face carved into the tree leaked it's red sap, it's eyes crying almost as if it looked upon them with great sadness. Jon watched as Howland knelt before it and began speaking so softly that the words could not be made out, after a few moments he stood up and looked at them.

"Jon you know what they say of an oath spoken in front of the heart tree?"

"Aye my lord, that to break such an oath is to risk the wrath of the gods."

"Aye and what do they say about lying in front of one Jon?"

"That it cannot be done, that the gods will know if you don't speak the truth." Jon said and Howland nodded.

"I brought you here so you'd both know that what I said was the truth and that any oath I swore would be sworn in front of mine own gods"

"Very well my lord." Jaime said looking to Jon confusedly.

Howland suddenly got down on one knee and Jon felt his breath catch in his throat, he felt his heart beat race and his chest grew heavy, Ghost immediately came to him and Jon reached his hand into the wolfs fur, feeling the lightness return almost at once.

"I swear myself to the one true king, Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, I shall offer my counsel, my sword, my fealty to he above all others, I do this in the name of the old gods, the true gods and let them strike me down should I fail to honor this oath or fail to speak the truth this day."

Jon looked on stunned a feeling that Jaime seemed to be matching, he had never expected this, had thought perhaps that he may if luck was with him hear tell of his mother from Lord Reed. That the story of how his mother and the crannogman met at Harrenhal could perhaps be related to him, even if the nature of his relationship with her was considered more a nephew than a son. But knowing that Lord Reed knew the full truth opened up so many questions in his mind, so many possibilities that he was actually dumbstruck.

"My lord please rise, I… I don't know what to say."

"Will you accept my fealty my king?"

"I will my lord, with great honor and humility." Jon said and watched the smile appear on lord Reeds face as he rose.

"No doubt you have many questions Jon, you too Lord Jaime. I suggest you take a seat we may be here some time there is much you both need to know."

The three of them looked around the heart tree for somewhere to sit, Jaime looking at Lord Reed with suspicion still, something Jon found surprising, why if the lord had pledged to him was Jaime not overjoyed? What was it he wasn't seeing here? It took him a few moments to figure it out and when he did he too began to look at Lord Reed the same way.

"My lord, how did you know Lord Jaime knew the truth?" Jon asked and noticed Jaime nod to him thankful he asked the question on both their minds.

"Ever since Lord Jaime asked for you to be his squire I've wondered why he did so Jon, wondered why he'd take a northern lad as his squire, no doubt you're talented and what you've achieved since you've gone west is incredible. But that still doesn't answer why Lord Jaime Lannister would take the bastard of Winterfell as a squire, forgive me for calling you that Jon."

"It's fine my lord." Jon waved off the apology with a shake of his head.

"So I've watched and waited and last night and today I saw it, how Lord Jaime looks when someone unknown comes to speak to you, how he almost bristles when someone looks as if they may disrespect you, when I asked to speak to you both, it was you Jon who gave Lord Jaime a nod, here as we walked to this place it was you who did the same. Why would the Warden of the west be taking orders from his squire? For what reason would he be following your lead?

The simple answer is he wouldn't no matter how highly he thought of him, of you, but for his king well that's different." Howland said a soft smile on his face.

Jon nodded and looked to Jaime who nodded in agreement, they would need to speak together later to see if anyone else was beginning to notice or was Lord Reed just more intuitive because he already knew Jon's truth.

"My lord, can you tell me of my mother, of what happened, can you tell me the truth?" Jon asked his voice trembling with emotion.

"It would be my honor Jon."

**Howland.**

He had knelt before his gods and then his king both feeling equally as right to him, the weight he'd carried deep within him for over ten years was finally something he need not bear. As he sat looking at Jon and Jaime he wondered where he should begin, Harrenhal, the Tower of Joy both were as important as the other, perhaps the beginning would be best, he sighed and began to recount the worst days of his life

"Ten years ago I made a pilgrimage to see the Weirwoods on the Isle of Face's after which I went to Harrenhal, which is where I first met your mother Jon."

"Aye, the knight of the laughing tree." Jon said smiling.

"You know this tale?"

"Some my lord, but you lived it did you not?" Jon said and Howland nodded.

"Aye that I did, Your mother was special Jon, strong, determined and fierce, when I was attacked she stormed right up to those boys chasing them off with a wooden sword. She tried to get me to ride against them to regain my honor, but I was no horseman then or now, nor could I joust. So she took it upon herself, rode them down all for honor, something I'm glad to see you replicate."

"You heard of the joust?"

"Aye, just like your mother you are lad." Howland said and watched as Jaime smiled at the boy.

"What happened after the joust my lord?" Jon asked.

"I was close to your mother Jon after she saved me I spent a lot of time with her, saw her with Robert and with Rhaegar, one who loved her for who she was and one who loved the idea he had of her. There's a big difference you know when you see the one you love, see the person you're supposed to be with, all else just fades away, reason, thought, all of it is somehow lost while you're caught up in the hope"

"The Hope?" Jaime asked a curious look on his face."

"Of what's to come my lord, the hope of what's to come. Nothing else makes us hope so much as love, it makes us see things we had not dared to dream before, I felt it when I first saw my Jyana. I believe your father and mother felt it when they saw each other for the first time Jon."

He took a breath as he watched both Jaime and Jon sit with differing looks on their face, both of them picturing or perhaps trying to imagine what he was saying.

"What about Robert my lord?" Jon asked.

"He never loved your mother Jon, despite what he said, at Harrenhal he..he shamed her, more than once, not for the first time I learned later, but your mother was not one to accept such a thing, so she did not. I do not know when she first told him but I do know she did, she would not marry him no matter what, I do know he did not take it well."

"Did he…" Jon asked his hands trembling.

"No Jon not that I know of, had he done so he'd have never left Harrenhal alive. Brandon may have been wild and Ned quiet, but had he laid a hand on your mother they'd have killed him."

Howland watched as Jaime reached his hand out to hold the boy's shoulder, before Jon nodded for him to continue.

"Over the course of the tourney your parents fell completely in love Jon, I do not know of the details, there's only one man alive who does, but I know they met often and in secret and when I'd look at them well I've never seen a man or woman look so happy."

"What happened after the tourney?" Jon asked.

"When Aerys gave up his search for the Knight of the Laughing tree, when the Joust was done and the smiles died as people say, though they forget to mention the smiles on your mother's face or your fathers. People can call them foolish if they want, but not to me not when I'm present, I'll not have them speak of those they did not know.

When we left to travel home your mother was different she was happier, though she spoke to no one of what had occurred between Rhaegar and her, had she done so then perhaps…." Howland said and had to stop to brush a tear from his eye.

"Do you need some water my lord?" Jon asked moving towards him.

"No thanks Jon I'm good, where was I?"

"You were heading back home my lord."

"Aye, we traveled and parted at Moat Cailin and I went back to the life I'd had before, until the news came from Kings Landing and the banners were called."

"You didn't know of the kidnapping?" Jaime asked.

"There was no kidnapping." Howland said loudly.

"Aye I know, I meant you hadn't heard of Lady Lyanna's disappearance?"

"Oh, no my lord not then, it wasn't until later I found out, the war had started though and we were in the thick of it, nothing about your mother would have helped them. Ned was lost in grief you see so when I tried to speak to him he would not hear of it, which I can understand."

"He should have listened, perhaps then." Jon said.

"No Jon, he was not in the right frame of mind to not then, his brother, his father, no I may have mine own disagreements with your uncle, but on this I'll not let it be said, hearing of your mother wouldn't have stopped what came next."

"He's right Jon, war focuses the mind on one thing, survival." Jaime said and Jon reluctantly nodded his head.

"Before the trident though I thought then he might. Robert was well, well he was enraged and loudly proclaimed he'd kill your father for taking your mother from him, loudly proclaimed his love, while every night he would even more loudly entertain some whore or camp follower." Howland said his disgust clear in his voice.

"He..he did that, while claiming to love my mother, he did that." Jon stood up and Howland watched in shock as he began to punch and kick the heart tree in his rage, the red sap flowing freely as he did so.

He moved to stop him but Lord Jaime held his hand out and walked to the boy, grabbing him tightly he watched as Jon's punches grew softer against Jaime's chest, before finally stopping. The two standing there together, Jaime speaking softly as he held the boy close, it took a few more moments before they returned and Jon sat down once again.

"I apologize my lord, I shouldn't have." Jon said and Howland nodded knowing he wished to speak no more of it.

"I tried to get Ned to parlay, tried to explain there was no way your mother would have been taken, even tried to explain that I believed them to be in love. But even if Ned was willing to think on it Robert and Jon Arryn were not, after I was doing speaking to him then they would start and by the end it was pointless, the story was written and not one of us had the power to change it.

You know what happened next and there's no point in repeating it here, nor shall I speak of Kings Landing, not now. Other than to say after what happened in the throne room your uncle's eyes opened regarding Robert, when we were sent to break the siege he had all but decided never to speak to the man again. When we heard your mother was in Dorne, it filled us with a sense of purpose, we could at least bring her home, but when we got there we found we were too late."

**Jaime.**

He felt the emotions of his king as keenly as if they were his own, his anger, his rage, his helplessness as the crannogman laid out secrets that he had thought forever lost. He had known Robert to treat his sister with contempt, to lay with serving wenches, whores and any who took his fancy. He had known of his fathering a bastard in the Vale and another at Storms End.

But that he was acting the same with Lady Lyanna was a shock to him, he remembered all the times he'd heard the drunk king claim her as the love of his life. Yet he was the same as always, even with her, it angered him all the more for some reason. Despite his own feelings toward his sister he had perhaps accepted that Cersei had no chance to compete with a dead woman, but now knowing that none could compete with Robert's own appetites it had angered him greatly.

Though whence compared to Jon's his anger was a small brief thing, he had never seen the boy this way, jumping up he'd stopped Lord Reed from going to his king. As he held the boy tightly, he could feel the sobs against his chest, the emotions forcing him to take deep breaths just to stay composed.

"_How could he, how could he." Jon's voice was muffled against his chest._

"_Let it out Jon, just let it out."_

When he calmed down, Jaime walked with him back to Howland Reed and listened on as the rest of the tale was told. It wasn't until he got to speaking of Dorne though that Jaime's interest in what was being said perked up. Until then he'd been far too busy watching Jon's reactions, far too concerned with his feelings to listen too attentively to what was being said. But now he would find out what had happened to his brothers, to Arthur.

"When we arrived at the tower three men stood facing us, the Kingsguard, your Kingsguard Jon. Your uncle, myself and five others, against three of the finest knights in the land, one of them the Sword of the Morning himself.

I tried to interject tried to have them see reason, but tempers were frayed and words were spoken in haste, when the scream came from the tower all was lost."

"My mother she..she was alive when you got there?" Jon said his voice near breaking.

"Aye, she was, which made the situation more desperate and meant calmer heads would not prevail that day.

Ser Gerold fell first though he struck a blow on Martyn Cassel which would be the end of him when moments later Ser Oswell took him down. I do not know who struck the blow on Ser Oswell but it was six of us left against Ser Arthur, we had him outnumbered though it was us who were outmatched."

Jaime smirked despite the seriousness of what was being said, six blades against the finest swordsman that ever lived.

"He cut through us like we were nothing, like mere boys against a man, his blade was so quick so fast that none could get close and one by one they fell Mark, Theo, Ethan, William and then I." Howland said sadly,

"You my lord?" Jon asked doubtfully.

Howland stood up and pulled aside his cloak, reaching in to open his undercoat and take out his shirt he showed the scar where the blade cut him clean through the side, had Arthur wanted him dead he'd have lain with the others, but for some reason he had let him live.

"Aye a wound though a bad one, I lay down as your uncle and Arthur fought, though it did not last long."

"My uncle slew him." Jon said softly.

"No Jon he did not, as I watched I saw Arthur disarm him and I mistook his intentions, had I not then I would never but I thought he was about to kill Ned, I took my blade and stuck him while he faced your uncle down, the blade cut through his back and out his side, and he fell."

"You, you killed Arthur, you stabbed him from behind like a coward, you killed the greatest knight, the greatest man I've every known, like a damn coward." Jaime said his voice full of rage.

Grabbing Howland by the throat he pushed him towards the heart tree, let him die close to his gods he thought as he pushed him against it. He could feel a pressure on his arm, a pulling and he tried to ignore it, but it got more persistent, in his rage he lashed out only to miss whatever it was he was aiming at. He turned back to the crannogman, this small unimportant man who'd killed a legend, this man who'd allowed Ned Stark take credit for killing the Sword of the Morning, pulling his hand back he prepared to end him.

"Jaime as your king I command you to stop." Jon's voice said loudly and he deflated almost at once.

"He killed Arthur, please Jon don't stop me." Jaime said his pain clear, before he got the chance to reply Howland spoke.

"I didn't Arthur Dayne lives still."

"What do you mean, Arthur's alive?" Jon said as Jaime moved away from Howland in shock.

"Aye, he's alive I swear it on the old gods."

Jon looked from Howland to Jaime who was pacing like a caged animal, he walked over to Jaime and stopped in front of him, reaching his hand out he placed it on his chest.

"I, he can't be Jon, he'd have never, had he known he'd have never." Jaime said his words tumbling from his mouth.

"We need to find out what happened Jaime, Howland's telling the truth, but we need to let him finish, can you do that?"

"Aye I can."

They walked over to Howland who had regained his composure and his breath, he looked at Jaime warily but when Jon nodded to him he relaxed somewhat.

"After Arthur fell Ned ran to the tower, I followed a few moments later, when I got there your mother was...she was, she hadn't much time left." Howland said shakily before continuing.

"She told Ned what happened, that she and your father were married, how she was sorry it had gone so wrong, she begged him to protect you from Robert, to let you lead the life you should have, to be the man you should be. She held you in her arms one last time, kissed you on your head and told you she loved you, that you were her dragonwolf."

Jaime turned to see the tears falling freely from Jon's eyes, he watched as Jon wiped them away after a moment and bid Howland continue.

"When Ned told me what he planned I, we, we didn't agree. I wanted to take you back to Greywater Watch, you'd have been safe there, we could have…it doesn't matter, he was your uncle and my liege so he made me swear not to speak of it and I did not, until now."

"Why now?" Jaime said voicing the question he knew Jon would, if he wasn't as upset as he clearly was.

"I..I dreamed of Lyanna, she told me to." Howland said and Jaime saw Jon turn quickly to face Howland a look of concern on his face.

"What happened with Arthur?" Jon asked a moment later surprising both Jaime and Howland that this was the question he chose to ask.

"We needed to bury the bodies, to prepare for your journey and bring your mother home, the midwife was a woman named Wylla and she agreed to look after you. She was from a village a couple of days ride from the tower and gave Ned the name of someone he could buy a cart from and get supplies, so Ned rode of and after tending to my wound I went to take care of the bodies.

When I got to Arthur he was still breathing, he shouldn't have been, the wound may not have been enough to kill him but the poison on the blade should have done so."

"You used poison?" Jaime said angrily.

"Look at me Lord Jaime, how am I supposed to beat a knight? you're damn right I used poison and I'd use it again."

"What of honor my lord?" Jon asked.

"What use is honor if you're dead Jon, honor serves a purpose and it's good to live up to it or to try to, but when you're fighting for your life the only thing that matters is that you win." Howland said as Jon looked at him curiously.

"So the poison should have killed him my lord?" Jon asked.

"Aye, how he was still alive I knew not, but he opened his eyes and the first words out of his mouth made me save him."

"What did he say?" Jon said looking at him intently.

"Are Lyanna and the babe safe."

Both Jon and Jaime smiled at this, even facing death Arthur was a Kingsguard, where another man may ask for mercy or even a clean death, his thoughts were as they always were, with his duty.

"I always carry some antidote just in case, poisoning blades can be tricky and should someone get a hold of mine own blade during a fight and use it on me, well its better to be prepared. So after telling him about your mother and that you were alive and well, we spoke some. I gave him a choice, if he promised to leave and not return unless I asked it of him, if he'd promise it on his honor, on his king, then I'd save him, if not he'd leave me with no choice."

"And Arthur accepted." Jaime said shaking his head doubtfully.

"No he laughed at me, he actually laughed at me, before he spoke." Howland said remembering it as if he was still there the image clear in his head as he repeated the words.

"_You think my life is some precious thing to me, that I would trade my honor for a few more years of….of what. I am a Kingsguard my lord and the child is my king, yet you would ask me to what, to walk away and leave him helpless and without protection?"_

"_His uncle will protect him."_

"_Ned Stark is a good man and true, but not of the Kingsguard, would he lay his life down for the boy, put him before his very own family, Would he forswear the oaths he swore to the usurper who sits his nephews rightful throne, if you can tell me that and call it true my lord then I call you a liar and bid you to allow me die."_

"_You need to leave Ser, to live, I give you my word here and now that one day I shall send for you, one day when the boy needs you most I shall send for you, I swear it on the old gods, I swear it on the love I bore for the woman who should have been our queen."_

"_For Lyanna, for her boy, you swear it for them?" Arthur asked._

"_I do Ser."_

_"Then i swear on my honor, not to return until you send for me, i swear it on the old gods and the new." _

"So we came to an agreement, I gave him the antidote and he recovered, we covered an empty grave and the Sword of the Morning was no more. When your uncle came back we left the tower and gave Dawn back to the Daynes before making our way home."

"So where is Arthur?" Jaime asked.

"Volantis."

"You can contact him?" Jon said.

"Aye I can, should I?"

Jon looked to Jaime he nodded.

"Aye, tell him it's time to come home, his king has need of him." Jon said.

**Wyman.**

This day had been strange to say the least, after waking he went to break his fast only to find, Lord Jaime and Jon had gone off somewhere with Howland and that Loras and the Mormonts had gone on a shopping spree of all things. Luckily his granddaughters and son's were still there which gave him an opportunity to speak to them about Jon Snow. Sitting at the table though he knew that this would not be the place for the talk he wished, the hall while not full still had far too many eyes and ears, so he instead spoke far more simply the he wished.

"Did you enjoy the feast last night girls?"

"Aye we did grandfather, the dancing was most fun." Wylla said her ever present smirk on her face.

"What about you Wynafred?" he asked noticing his other granddaughter was a little quieter.

"I did it was fine grandfather."

"Wynafred?" he looked at her questioningly.

"It's nothing grandfather I just, I thought I'd get to dance more with Jon, but Wylla and the other girls kept interrupting." she said scowling a little at her sister.

"It's not my fault, he was a much better dancer than Loras." Wylla said mischievously "You're lucky it wasn't me who accompanied him, I'd have never let anyone else dance with him." she added.

The two girls continued to jab at each other and Wylis just looked on fondly while Wendel looked at him and rolled his eyes, forcing Wyman to give a short snort. After breaking his fast he asked Wylis and Wendel to his solar, he wished to hear of Wendel's discussions with the Karstarks and their own impressions of their guests.

"So how goes it with young Harrion and Torren?"

"Well father, I think they can more than cover the shortfall if Bear Island supplies the west, also it's far easier to bring it or collect it than it is from some of the other lords."

"Very well done son, the quicker turnaround in delivery will help reduce costs, this could work out very well indeed."

"I think Wynafrred may have taken a liking to young Jon." Wylis said with a smirk.

"What think you of the match?" Wyman asked raising an eyebrow.

"If he was trueborn I'd be all for it immediately, even with his baseborn status it would be an interesting match, though perhaps Lord Robb is a better choice father."

"I'm not so sure, but you're probably right, it is something to ponder on, you were right about Lord Jaime son."

"Father?" Wendel said confused.

"Aye, he dotes on the boy, it's far more than squire and knight, he looks on the lad as if he was his own." Wyman said and both his son's nodded in agreement.

"Will you speak to him about Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn?" Wylis asked.

"Aye, he should know what he's heading into, given what happened with her brother the lad may face an even more hostile reception."

"Should I accompany them father? I could let Lord Stark know what happened." Wendel asked.

"No son, I want to find out how Ned reacts, lets wait and see for now."

His sons looked at him trying to figure out his mind, but Wyman was far too practiced for that, his liege had disappointed him enough in relation to the lad, lets see if he took his wife's side on this also. He would warn Lord Jaime and let him know what to expect, but he was interested to find out if everything Jon had done would be appreciated by his father. The boy had helped the north out greatly, his father should be proud of him, just like he was with his own sons.

**Loras.**

Watching as Jon and Jaime left with Lord Reed, Loras felt a little left out, though soon enough he had another person to occupy his mind. His aunt and her husband had arrived and sat down at the table, his aunt seemingly in better spirits than she had been as she ate ravenously at the table. The small smile she gave him warmed his heart and made his thoughts of being alone feel lessened.

"On your own this morning lad?" Ser Jorah asked.

"Aye, Lord Jaime and Jon have gone off with Meera and Jojen's father, I'm sorry I can't remember his name." he said apologetically to the girl sitting across from him beside her brother.

"Howland, my fathers name is Howland, Loras." Meera said with a smile.

"So you've nothing to do then?" his aunt asked.

"No not for some time anyway."

"How about you accompany me to the seamstress, I know you've ordered a new cloak but perhaps we can find some other items for you to wear."

"Aye, I'd like that." Loras said smiling.

They finished breaking their fast and he, Lynesse, Lady Dacey, her sisters and Meera made their way to some of the shops and stalls in the center of White Harbor. He was surprised to pass a clearly worried Jors and Alyrs who he had thought had gone with Jaime and Jon, seeing him they quickly came over.

"Have you seen Jon, Loras?" Jors said.

"Aye, he and Lord Jaime went off with Lord Howland." Loras said.

"Lord Reed, Loras." Meera said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I mean Lord Reed, I'm not sure where they went though, do you know Meera?"

"I don't, but Ghost was with them and they'll be back shortly, you have no need to worry for them, not here."

Jors and Alyrs nodded though Meera's words clearly had not had the desired effect and Loras was tempted to go with them looking for Jon and Jaime, but his aunt grabbed his arm and left him in no doubt she wouldn't appreciate it. For the rest of the day they had gone to shop after shop, stall after stall, Loras was glad in the end that Jon wasn't with them, had he been then he'd now be carrying even more packages.

He had been surprised at the quality of clothing available, while his new cloak was still a few days from being ready, he had found some new boots, some warm doublets and some breeches that were far warmer than his own. Some of the clothing needed to be altered but he was glad he had found warmer clothes and that they were in his family colors had been a surprise. His aunt had bought him a beautiful belt for him to hang his sword from, it's red leather and green inserts appealing to his more colorful taste.

"I'm very glad to spend this time with you nephew." his aunt said handing him the belt.

"Me too, I had feared once you went north you'd rarely be seen again aunt." Loras japed.

"Aye me too, I'm glad for the chance to visit with family, though not too many make the visit to Bear Island." she said sadly.

"Perhaps when the work is done with the docks it may become easier, with regular journeys by the pinnacle ships maybe they could stop off in Oldtown?" Loras said smiling.

"I hadn't thought of that, you're right, that's an excellent idea nephew." his aunt said giving him a hug.

"What are you two so happy about?" Dacey asked

"Loras just had a great idea, he was telling me once things are up an running with the trade deal, we'll be part of a trade route down the coast, Bear Island to Oldtown could be done in half the time with the pinnacle ships."

"Aye, a trip from Lannisport to Bear Island even quicker." Loras said and noticed the look his aunt gave Dacey.

"Do you think Lord Jaime would allow for passengers on a trade shipment?" his aunt asked.

"I can bring it up with him, I can't see why he wouldn't." Loras said glad he could be of use.

"Do you hear that Dacey, we could be having regular visits between Lannisport and Bear Island soon." his aunt said and Loras looked on as Dacey gave her an odd look.

Before he could figure out what he was missing, Meera and Dacey's two sisters came back from their own little shopping adventure. All three girls having no interest in buying clothing had instead rushed to the nearest smithy, something Loras was now jealous he had not. Meera was holding a long dirk in her hands, while the two Mormont sisters were both holding daggers, the quality was far better than he expected.

"Look at this Dace, isn't it beautiful." Jory the youngest of Dacey's sisters said.

"Mine is prettier." Lyra said beside her.

"They're both pretty, but I'd take Meera's dirk over both of them." Dacey said and the dark haired girl smiled.

"Aye." Meera said and Loras smirked at the quick moves she made while holding it in her hand.

Woe to the fool who thought any of these women were easy pickings he thought as he looked at the northern ladies. They began to walk back to the New Castle and he was happy to see the white wolf running towards him, it's tongue sticking out it licked his hand before doing the same to each of the others. Surprisingly even when Jon and Jaime and Lord Reed arrived the wolf sat beside his aunt and only moved on when she did, Jon looking at the wolf confusedly.

"So what've you been up to?" he said turning to Jon.

"Nothing much, ehmm can we talk later you and I." Jon said and Loras nodded, the strange look his friend was given him filling him with concern.

**Jojen.**

Jon Snow was more than he expected, while not trained his control over his Direwolf was very impressive, the connection the two had stronger than he had thought it would be. Just passing the two he could feel the strength of their bond, but still it was almost as if it was muted somehow. When the dream came telling him to come here he wasn't sure what to expect, sometimes he received it perfectly clearly, others it was only part of the puzzle. With this one it was simple, go to White Harbor and meet Jon Snow.

So he had told his father and for the first time in years his father had left their home, traveling wasn't easy on him Jojen knew that but the chance to see Jon Snow was something he wasn't going to give up. When they arrived he had waited and waited and yet nothing, no dream, no vision, all he knew was he was where he was supposed to be. Last night after the feast that had changed, he knew now his purpose was to teach Jon how to control his bond with Ghost and with any other animal he would find as his familiar.

The sheer magical power that resonated off Jon was incredible, his own felt insignificant compared to it, his fathers minute, it was as if they were mere fireflies while Jon Snow was the sun itself. He knew his gods had a purpose for the boy, no one would be given that power unless it was for some grand design. His part was simple, teach him how to control parts of it, to learn how to warg, to be able to do it at will, that he could teach easily, but he wondered if there was more, did Jon see like he did? did he dream?

A part of Jojen thought he didn't, hoped he didn't for it took a lot to see those things, magic usually had a price his gods had shown him this, it weighed heavily on him, but on Jon he sensed no weight at all. So maybe he was the only one, the thoughts of being alone filled him with both fear and a sense of sadness, for no one else to be able to understand you was a horrible way to spend a life, or as much of one as you were allowed to have.

"Why didn't you come with us?" Meera said walking into their room.

"I didn't feel up to it."

"You should have come it was fun Jojen." Meera said a sad smile on her face.

"Aye, I know, we'll have plenty of time to get to know everyone and have lots of fun on the way to the wall Meera."

"What, why are we going to the wall? Does father know?"

"No, not yet, but I'll tell him when I see him next, don't you want to see it? To see Winterfell?" he said a note of excitement in his voice for once.

"Aye, but why are we going Jojen?"

"I've to teach Jon, Meera, teach him how to use his gift."

His sister just looked at him before shaking her head, he knew she'd accompany him anywhere, but it still made him sad that she did so out of concern and love more so than out of want. That her own feelings usually got put to one side in order for his, she deserved better than that and he almost cursed the gods for giving him this burden.

"Come I think they're doing some sparring in the yard." Jojen said trying to do something Meera liked for once.

"You hate sparring." she japed.

"Aye, but I like watching my sister put silly boys in their place." he said and got a laugh in return.

"Very well, lets go brother."

**Jaime.**

After hearing what Howland said they had begun to walk back, the small lord was still speaking but it was all just noise to Jaime as he was trying to come to terms with everything he'd learned. Arthur was alive and would be coming back to Westeros, coming to see Jon, to see Jaime, what would he think of him? Of what he'd done? Would he still think him a brother?.

Even though Jon had tried to put a brave face on it, the things they'd learned had affected his king, so on their way back he told Howland he needed to speak to the boy and he and Jon went to find somewhere to talk. Why Jon had picked the docks though he had no idea, but they walked to the edge of the water and watched as ships were unloaded. The Lion's Roar had been joined in the largest section of the dock by the Manderly flagship, The Western Wolf.

They walked over to the ship to take a look at it and Jon smiled at the white wolf figurehead. Though a slightly different take on the same idea, due no doubt to different builders, to see it close to their own pinnacle ship was to see two sister ships, identical but different like two sides of a coin. They walked past it and came to the outskirts of the Manderly ship builders, they could see the frame of another pinnacle ship and one further along in it's building, Jon stood looking quietly for a moment before he turned to him.

"Secrets my lord." Jon said

"What?"

"You were about to ask me what I was thinking of." Jon said with a small smile.

"How did you know that?"

"Because if you hadn't been then I would have asked you my lord." Jon said and he laughed.

"How are you feeling Jon?"

"I'm good, I think. You?"

"Tired." Jaime said and Jon laughed again.

"Why do you think they did it my lord, why not tell everyone from the start, why hide it?"

"Your grandfather would never have accepted it Jon, Robert would never have accepted it." Jaime said and noticed how Jon cringed at the mention of Robert.

"I can't understand it, can't get my head around it, secrets and lies, secrets and lies, my life was torn from me because of damn secrets and lies." Jon said his voice rising as he spoke "No more, you hear me no more."

"Jon, I don't, what are you saying?"

"I can't do it Jaime, I can't lie to people I care about, not anymore, I know there are those we can't tell, I know the time isn't right, but Loras, Margaery, I can't I just can't." Jon said holding his head in his hands.

"Look at me Jon, look at me." Jaime said and Jon turned to him "You are my king, I follow your wishes, do you want to tell them?"

"Aye I do, I need to Jaime."

"Then I'm ready to face what comes next, you have my support my king, now and always."

For the second time that day Jaime found himself hugged by his king, this time less angry and emotional than the last, yet he felt it the same, this was what he was supposed to be, the support his king needed. They stood there for a few moments before Jon looked to him and they began to walk back, he could see the weight had been removed.

When they had finally met back up with Loras and caught back up with Ghost who had run off as soon as they left the Wolf's Den, Jon looked to him and he nodded and they all made their way back to the New Castle. He walked in silence next to his squires, he could see Dacey out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her, which Jon caught with a smirk. When they arrived at the keep, he was surprised to see Ser Wylis waiting for him.

"My lord, my father wishes a word if he may."

The last thing he wanted to do after the day he'd had was speak to Lord Wyman, he enjoyed the man's company, but his head was pounding and thoughts of Arthur and the future wouldn't leave his mind. But he nodded and watched as Jon, Loras and Dacey and her sisters walked to the sparring yard, something he now wished he could go to see. Instead though he followed Ser Wylis through the corridors before coming to a room where two large men holding tridents stood guard.

Lord Manderly's solar was a large room even bigger than his own at Casterly Rock, seated at he table in front of him the large Lord of White Harbor greeted him with a smile, he nodded and took the offered seat. Within moments a serving girl arrived carrying a plate of breaded crabs and some wine, he barely ate but found the wine very welcoming.

"My lord, I wanted to take the opportunity to thank you, the business we share has contributed greatly to my city and you and young Jon and your brother, Tyrion is it?"

"Aye my lord."

"All of you have been greet friends to my house and to the north."

"You're welcome my lord, we've benefited greatly also." Jaime said nodding while taking another drink of the wine,

"I believe after this you're off to the wall and then to Winterfell is that right?"

"Aye my lord it is,"

"May I ask why the wall?"

"Jon wishes to see his uncle, he felt it would be wrong to come to the north and not visit him and while we could have tried to have him meet us in Winterfell, maybe his duties wouldn't have allowed the visit."

"I see, the reason I wished to speak to you Lord Jaime is about Winterfell, about the reception you or more precisely young Jon may get when you get there." Wyman said.

"Is this about the fish." Jaime said and Wyman laughed.

"It is my lord, I visited there some time ago, while I was speaking to Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn came in shouting about how Jon was going to steal Winterfell from her son and how he lad couldn't be trusted."

"Only she didn't call him lad did she Lord Wyman."

"No she did not." Wyman sighed "I fear with her attitude and with what happened in Kings Landing, she may not welcome Jon how he may expect."

"And Lord Stark?" Jaime asked raising his eyebrow slightly,

"May not welcome him as fondly as he may hope."

"I see, I thank you my lord, I shall think on this."

"He's a good lad he deserves better." Wyman said with a soft smile.

"He has better my lord." Jaime said as he got up to leave "But what he deserves is everything."

**Jon.**

Arriving at the sparring yard Jon was surprised to see the Smalljon and the two Karstark brothers engaged in a spirited spar, Ghost sat down by his feet as he watched the large Umber lord move swiftly around the Karstarks. When he saw he had an audience though he began to show off, began trying to embarrass the two brothers, something which backfired when Ghost popped his head up to stare at him. Watching as the Smalljon took a step backwards inadvertently leaving an opening and then being caught with a blow from both brothers, soon had everyone other than the heir to Last Hearth laughing riotously.

"Damn Jon can you keep your wolf away from the sparring yard." the Smalljon said grimacing.

"No, Ghost would miss his good friend, wouldn't ya fella, go, go to Smalljon Ghost."

"Keep him away from me." the Smalljon's voice rose far higher than a man's should causing even more laughter.

"Aye you're right Ghost, it is much better staying here with me than going to the scared man."

After the Smalljon had calmed and they were joined by Meera and Jojen Reed, the two youngest Mormont girls decided to try their luck against the Karstark brothers. Loras stood beside him as they watched a nervous look on his face, he'd been stupid and should have been more subtle telling him he wished to speak to him. He turned to his friend and gave him his most reassuring smile before the spar began in earnest in front of them.

Just like their sister both Mormonts favored the mace, watching them wield it Jon was sure that they must be given them as soon as they're born on Bear Island. The Karstarks were strong but slow, both of them put far too much into swinging and not enough into moving and it didn't take long for them to be caught out and defeated. Loras looked to him but Jon shook his head, his mind wasn't in the right place to spar and he worried he could lose control.

Instead it was Meera Reed who offered to face Loras and Jon tried his best to talk his friend out of it, despite her size and the crannogmens lack of standard martial training, the way she moved and picked up a trident should have given Loras pause. Whether it was the crowd, or even Loras trying to prove something to the northerners, Jon couldn't talk him out of it. He could hear the sniggers beside him from Dacey and her sisters at the confused look on Loras's face at both Meera's stance and choice of weapon.

The spar itself was over far too fast and Jon could almost feel the embarrassment that Loras felt at being defeated, not by a girl, his friend had seen enough to know how talented and fierce anyone could be. But in the ease and quickness of the loss, Loras had moved forward raised his sword and thrust, which Meera had parried, she had then thrust the trident and Loras set himself to parry. But at the last moment she pulled it back, twisting it she used the prong to take Loras legs from under him and he soon found himself with the trident at his neck.

"I yield." Loras said before Meera offered her hand which he was happy to see Loras took with no issue.

"Are you sure you don't wish to try Jon?" Meera shouted to him.

"I was reluctant before, now even more so." Jon said to loud laughs.

"Some other time then?"

"Aye, perhaps on the morrow."

They watched another couple of spars before Jon asked Loras to come with him, it was time to tell his friend the truth. They walked past the sparring yard and found a quiet corner of the keep where some plants had been laid, he looked to Ghost who took up a position where anyone coming towards them would be faced with a Direwolf, which hopefully would put them off venturing closer.

"Loras what I'm about to tell you, no one can know, not yet. I need your word on this, you can't speak to anyone about it, not even your family."

"Jon you have it, you don't even have to ask, I'd never betray a confidence you know that."

"Aye I do, but this is beyond that, should this come out, Loras it could mean my life." Jon said and watched Loras pale.

"What is it Jon, what's going on?"

"Lord Stark is not my father Loras." Jon said and heard his friend gasp.

"But that can't be, everyone knows of you, I mean that you're his son."

"Aye I know, but it's a lie, a lie to protect me, or at least I think it was." Jon said before shrugging, "My father was Rhaegar Targaryen, my mother Lyanna Stark." Jon said and felt relieved saying it out loud.

"But that can't be, I mean, Oh Jon I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Loras said clearly disturbed, it took Jon barely a second to realize why.

"No Loras it wasn't like that, they were in love, they were married."

"But he was already married Jon."

"The marriage was annulled, Elia was happy to do so I believe, though I'm not certain." Jon said and wondered why he'd not considered that before, had he been so wrapped up in his own head that he'd never thought that maybe Elia had been set aside against her will.

"So you're the heir to the throne, wait you're going for the throne aren't you?" Loras said his excitement taking Jon from his thoughts.

"Aye I am. Robert, Jon Arryn, they stole the throne from my family they are the reason my mother, my father, my brother and sister and their mother are dead, they're running the realm into the ground, I intend to take back my birthright, with fire and blood"

"I'll stand by you Jon, you know I will, if you wish it that is." Loras said softly.

"You're my friend Loras, I need you with me." Jon said.

Loras began to get down to one knee but Jon stopped him.

"Please I want to."

"One day soon Loras, let me speak to your family first, to Margaery first, don't pledge to me until then, just be my friend please." Jon said looking to Loras.

"I have been and always shall be your friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, I'm not sure, it'll either be the last White Harbor chapter or the News from Westeros chapter, either way whichever one it is the other will follow it.


	33. Realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jon and Jaime prepared to leave White Harbor, realization settles in.

**Howland.**

After the emotions of talking to Jon and Jaime he had hoped the rest of the day would pass far more easier, heading back to his room though he had been called to see lord Wyman. He wasn't sure what to say to his old friend, how much to reveal, simply telling him to keep a good relationship with Jon Snow was pointless, Wyman was already doing so. But he couldn't tell him the truth, should he point him the right direction? Or was he already looking there? The thing with Wyman was just a sniff of something may be enough.

He pondered on this as he walked towards the solar, as the guards let him inside he was glad to see that it was just the two of them inside, it would allow for a much freer conversation. Though without the distractions of someone else speaking it would be harder to keep Wyman from dictating where the conversation went. He smiled as he took his seat, it had been far too long since he and the lord of White Harbor had been in the same place, he ignored the obligatory plate of food that Wyman already had in front of him but gratefully accepted the glass of wine.

"How are you old friend?" Wyman asked.

"I'm good, though it seems you are doing better, I saw the ship leave when I arrived a magnificent thing to behold, I hear you're on your way to having four of them?"

"Aye, the first two paid for themselves within a year Howland, the advantage they give on the seas is incredible. I can't thank the lad enough, I don't even know how to." Wyman said as he looked at him intently.

"Does he even want it, to be thanked that is?"

"No, it'd be far easier if he did, the lad's he's not like that, seems almost to be embarrassed when it's brought up, you know that pup we sent him?".

"He's no longer a pup Wyman." Howland said as both men laughed.

"Aye that's true the beast lives up to his name all right, he's got half the town terrified and the other half hoping to see such a legendary beast up close, almost as soon as he appears he's gone as if he wasn't there at all. The reports I've had from my guards would make you laugh Howland." Wyman said his grin still on his face.

"The lad seems to control him well enough."

"Aye that he does, anyway what was I saying, aye that's it. When I delivered it to the lad he wanted to pay the men, wouldn't accept no for an answer, the same when I sent him the present he ordered for Ser Jorah's wife, that time he even bought the men a barrel of ale." Wyman said laughing loudly.

Howland shook his head, the boy was just the same as his mother, Lyanna too wouldn't allow a good deed go unrewarded. To find out her son was taking after her in this manner only made him more sure he had been right to bend his knee.

"What make you of the lad Howland?" Wyman asked curiously.

"I think the move west has helped him greatly Wyman, he's not as I'd heard, when he was at Winterfell he was sullen and withdrawn no?"

"Aye, I met the lad a few years ago quiet as a mouse he was, wouldn't raise his voice or speak without being spoken too, certainly wouldn't jape with the freedom he does now."

"I don't know what Ned was thinking, some people aren't mean to caged and told what to do." Howland said wistfully.

"Aye." Wyman said looking at him curiously. "He's not much like his father is he?"

"I don't know I see him in him when I look at him." Howland said softly.

"I had thought he was more like Brandon, but he doesn't have the wildness."

"No it's more a quiet fierceness he has." Howland said and looked to Wyman.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments, Wyman looking at him with a strange look on his face, before he smiled. He knew he'd perhaps pushed a little far, given away far too much without explicitly saying it. Wyman had definitely picked up on it, but far better the groundwork was set, his old friend could be trusted but it would be up to the king himself to confirm what he now suspected.

"I really wish I'd seen that joust." Wyman said with a booming laugh.

"Aye me too old friend, me too."

They had spoken of other things for the next hour or so, Howland finding his appetite when some crab pies were brought in, the pastry and sauce both cooked just how he liked them. When he eventually left he felt he and Wyman understood where the other was coming from, Jon would need a friend like Wyman and he now had one, Howland was sure of it. Ned on the other hand, though they spoke only briefly of their liege lord it was clear both were disappointed in him, Howland was sorely tempted to travel to Winterfell to give Ned a piece of his mind. But he was needed home and he sorely missed Jyana, truth be told he disliked leaving Greywater Watch. His duties there took up most of his time and the peacefulness of the place was something he welcomed.

When he arrived at his room he was surprised to see his daughter waiting for him, while Jojen was his heir, it was Meera he loved the most. His son's mercurial nature and connection with the old gods while making him proud still disturbed him greatly, Meera on the other hand was more than any father deserved. Dutiful, loyal, trustworthy, his daughter was all of these and yet she was playful, winsome and quick to stand up for those who she cared about.

"Father we must speak about Jojen." Meera said when he reached her.

"Is he all right , has he had another vision?" Howland said opening the door to his room.

They walked inside and he sat down while his daughter choosing to stay standing.

"Aye he has father, he says we're to accompany Jon Snow to the wall, that he's to teach him how to warg."

"When did he say this?"

"Earlier today father, when I returned from visiting the town."

"So be it, if he says we must visit the wall, then we must visit the wall." Howland said sighing.

"No father, he said it's to be just him and I."

"What, I'm not letting you two go alone." Howland said fearfully.

"We'd be with Lord Jaime and his guards father, along with Ser Jorah and his men, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what it is my child?"

"It's just, he says we can visit the wall and onto Winterfell, we can then come back with them and meet up with our men at Moat Cailin, but there's more father, I'm not sure but there's something he's not telling me."

"I'll speak to him, we'll get to the bottom of it my child." Howland said and hugged his daughter to reassure her.

**Loras.**

To say he'd been stunned when Jon had told him of his parents would be an understatement, his first instinct was that his friend needed him now more than ever, that he needed his support so Loras had given it unconditionally. Later as he sat in his room though the questions came, how could it be true? Why did no one else ever know? Could Jon be mistaken? The last one was the one he focused most on.

Jon seemed certain and his friend was not a liar, so he believed he was telling the truth, but where did the truth come from? What evidence was there for it?. Loras wasn't the smartest person in the realm, in their lessons Jon usually outshone him, but he wasn't stupid either. So he began to piece things together, laying back on his bed he began to examine the evidence, to see if he could come up with a reason why his friend could be wrong.

He knew his family, his grandmother in particular had wondered why Jaime took Jon as a squire, not only based on his birth '_His perceived birth' _a voice inside his head said, but given the relationship between the north and the west or more precisely the lack of one. When he had fought Jon in the duels though it had been clear to him, Jon was a far more talented swordsman than even he, so of course Jaime would want him as a squire, though it still didn't explain why Ned Stark allowed it.

But if Jon was going for the throne surely that meant Jaime knew right? Which meant that Jaime was helping him, but why? Was it not his sister on the throne, her son in line to be the next king, it didn't make sense. But then as he thought more on it he remembered the note from the queen and Jaime's reaction to it, how he had burned it in front of him. Did Jaime not like his sister? Was there more to it than that? Loras sighed as he tried to figure it out, this was so not his area of expertise.

Rolling over on the bed he closed his eyes, he pictured his friend on the throne, Ghost resting beside him, he pictured himself standing over his shoulder, a white cloak glistening on his back, his sword shined and polished and easily ready to be drawn,. As he drifted off to sleep he had found no answers to his questions, but he knew one thing, if it was true, then Jon would make a great king.

The knock on the door the next morning woke him and he sleepily staggered to open the door to find both Jon and Lord Jaime there, his friend carrying his other chest in his arms, allowing them inside he quickly closed the door. He thanked the seven he'd fallen asleep in his clothing, the thoughts of answering the door to Jaime not properly dressed not ones he liked. As Jon and Jaime sat down he sat back on the bed and waited for them to speak.

"Jon told me about yesterday." Jaime said.

"My lord, I wouldn't say anything, you must believe me." Loras said nervously.

"Aye, I know that Loras, but when Jon told you he may have left you with more questions than answers is that not right Jon?"

"Aye it is my lord, I never thought, I mean, it never occurred to me, I just wanted to tell you." Jon said looking at him and smiling.

"I understand and I'm glad you did Jon." Loras said returning his friends smile.

He watched as Jon reached into the chest and took out some letters, some he placed to one side but two he held and handed to Jaime who opened them and handed them to him. Looking at the letters he almost gasped out loud, the first was a notice of annulment between Elia and Rhaegar, the second a marriage notice. Looking at the names who witnessed it Loras couldn't help the excitement he felt, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne, his fingers involuntarily traced the Sword of the Morning's name. He handed the letters back to Jaime almost reverently before Jon passed Jaime the other letter. This one a simple birth announcement signed by all three of the knights, the Kingsguard, Jon's Kingsguard, no not Jon.

"Jaehaerys." Loras said softly.

"Aye, the name my mother gave me, my true name." Jon said smiling.

Loras carefully folded the notice and handed it back to Jaime before Jon motioned him towards him, walking over he felt the trepidation in every step. When he got to him Jon reached in the chest and what he pulled out did make him gasp, an egg, Jon had a dragon egg.

"It that?"

"Aye it is?" Jon said holding the egg in his hands a pained expression on his face as he quickly placed the white egg back in the box, it's blue flecks reflecting in the light, he looked worriedly on as Jon sat down. His friend was holding his head in hands, his breathing shallow, he looked far paler than he had just a moment before, reaching his hand out Loras touched his shoulder and Jon shuddered.

"Jon are you all right?" he asked "JON." he said a bit louder.

Jaime turned as Jon fell to the floor, his breathing quick and sharp, Loras moved quickly to the door to call for help, but Jaime called him back as Jon was sitting up now his color returning to his face.

"Jon what is it? what's wrong?" Jaime asked his concern clear.

"It's nothing my lord, it's the egg, we..I don't know, it seems to be pushing me away."

"Pushing you away?" Jaime asked confused.

"Aye, I can't explain it..it seems upset with me, I don't understand, I need to speak to my uncle."

Loras was dumbfounded, what did he mean push him away? Why was Jon speaking of the egg as if it was alive? The more answers he got, the more questions it seemed to raise. But he knew one thing for certain now, something he had known in his heart when Jon had told him, his friend was telling the truth. Jon was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, the rightful king of Westeros and Loras would stand with him for as long as he wanted him to, Jon was his friend, his king, now and always.

**Lynesse.**

As she dressed for the farewell feast Lynesse couldn't help but feel her stomach, though she wasn't really showing yet she believed she could feel it, thought there was a small difference there and as her hand brushed her stomach she smiled. She wanted so badly to find out if she was right but she worried that Jorah would make them return home, that he would be over protective which given his history she wouldn't blame him for being. He had lost his first wife in the birthing bed, three times she had fallen pregnant and never did she deliver, the third taking her life along with her child's.

Had she met Jorah's father, had his duties allowed him to attend the wedding, then she would accede to the request she knew her husband would make should he find out, but she had never met Jeor and this news only added to her wanting to do so. As she dressed she heard her bear come into the room, his footsteps heavy and playful as he attempted to sneak up on her.

"Stealth is not your forte my love." she said smiling as he grabbed her in his arms.

"Aye that's true, bears are not built for sneaking." he said capturing her lips with his own.

As always the kisses grew more passionate and while she would much prefer to follow them to their logical conclusion, it was then they heard the knock on the door. She giggled at the put off face her bear made, she imagined a bear in the woods having his meal disturbed would look the exact same way.

"Go Away." Jorah shouted though she could see he was playing up his annoyance.

"Come on you two, there's plenty of time for ahem whatever, later." Lyra's voice said and Lynesse couldn't help but laugh.

"Besides the white wolf is eager to eat aren't you boy." Jory said surprising her.

"Come to think of it, I meant to speak to you on that." Jorah said,

"On what my love?" Lynesse said as he helped tie her dress at the neck.

"Jon's wolf, it's outside our door, you know why?"

"No I don't, though it does seem a law on to itself at times, maybe I'll speak to Jon later." Lynesse said.

It had been strange when meeting up with Jon and Jaime yesterday the wolf seemed to show an excessive amount of interest in her, it had taken Jon to basically order the wolf to go with them for it to reluctantly leave her side. When the boys had come back the wolf had stayed with Jon when he went to his room, but when she left to go to her own, there he was walking beside her. Yes she would speak to Jon when they got a chance, besides she already had another reason to speak to the lad.

After finishing dressing she and Jorah walked outside to find Dacey along with her sisters, each of them taking turns to pet the white wolf who lay across the hall from her door. She wondered if perhaps the wolf knew, animals were protective of those carrying their offspring, perhaps Ghost could sense it in her. It made her smile just a little to think the wolf was being protective of her, to have a mythical animal look after you and your babe was not something most could claim.

She looked to Dacey who looked especially beautiful tonight, her long dark hair was loose and showed off her neck and shoulders to their fullest, her height allowed her to carry off most dresses elegantly and this was one of her very best. It's silken folds were magnificent and it's blue really showed off her eyes, the cut was exquisite too, showing the barest hints of cleavage when she moved forward.

"Trying to impress someone?" Lynesse said softly while Dacey glowered at her.

"No it was the only clean dress I had left." Dacey said and both her sisters giggled.

"Of course it was and she didn't spend almost an hour messing with her hair either." Lyra said and ducked out of the way of the hand that shot at her.

"Well you do look beautiful cousin." Jorah said and Lynesse smiled approvingly at her bear.

They made their way to the feasting hall glad tonight was not as elaborate as those before it, there would be the usual numerous courses and dancing of course, but no introductions or formality. Instead you would just be directed to your seats and the feast would begin when lord Manderly deigned it so. On entering the hall they were relieved to see it almost full, Jaime sat beside Wyman and at the smaller table to the left sat Jon with her nephew and the rest of the younger children. Lyra and Jory moved to go sit with the Smalljon and the Karstarks, while they were directed to the seats beside Jaime.

"My Ladies, you both look amazing this evening." Jaime said standing and kissing both their hands, Lynesse noticed his look lingering on Dacey.

"I thank you Lord Jaime." Lynesse said as she sat down.

Ghost had gone to lay beside Jon but she noticed he looked to her more than once, she smiled at the wolf who she could have sworn gave her a nod, though perhaps it was just the light in the hall. The conversation flowed and when the dancing finally started she took to the floor with her bear, though much to her annoyance Jaime stayed sitting and she could see the disappointment on Dacey's face. After the first dance she made her way to the table where Jon was sitting, saying hello to her nephew and laughing when Ghost licked her hand.

"Jon, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of a dance from you, which doesn't seem fair, given you've danced with all these lovely young ladies now does it." Lynesse said smiling.

"Not tonight he hasn't." she heard a murmur from one of lord Manderly's granddaughters.

"I'm sorry my lady, I..my leg you see." Jon said and she could see he was lying.

"Then perhaps you'd accompany me back to my table then?"

"I, I would be honored my lady." Jon said standing up and taking her offered arm.

They walked not to the table but to the other side of the room, she wanted Jon to be able to see Jaime as he looked at Dacey, give the boy the full picture before she put her plan in place. But she decided first to speak about the wolf, maybe gain some insight into knowing for certain if she was right about why he was drawn to her.

"Ghost is very protective is he not?"

"Aye my lady, back home with Joy, you should see him." Jon said with a fond smile.

"Just with Joy?"

"No my lady, he's the same with Lady Margaery also."

"You and my niece get along well don't you."

"We do my lady, she and Loras are my best friends."

She couldn't help the smile which came to her face then, best friends, oh you poor clueless little boy, to be so young and so innocent, she had seen him with Loras and seen him with Margaery, only one would she describe as a friend. Her sister could do no better than to make a match with her niece and Jon, though with Olenna pulling the strings she was doubtful one would ever be forthcoming.

"Has Ghost been bothering you my lady?"

"What, oh no not at all Jon, your wolf has been on his best behavior."

"Good." Jon said before he noticed Jaime looking at Dacey and smiled broadly.

"They would look good together don't you think?" Lynesse said.

"Aye I do my lady."

"I wonder why he hasn't asked her to dance yet?"

"I don't know my lady." Jon said his brow rising.

"Does Lord Jaime have a lady back in the Westerlands Jon?"

"No my lady he doesn't" Jon said now staring directly at Dacey and Jaime.

"It's strange don't you think, I mean they like each other anyone can see that, I wonder what's stopping Lord Jaime from asking her?" Lynesse said.

What happened next was very strange, the look on Jon's face was hard to identify, was it worry? No that wasn't it, it was more, more, she looked carefully and for a second she thought it may be regret but all of a sudden it was gone and he turned to her smiling.

"I think I should accompany you to your table my lady."

"Of course I thank you Jon."

They walked to the table in silence and when they got there Jon said hello to Lord Wyman and to her bear before he complimented Dacey which brought a smile to her face. He then looked at Jaime and said nothing though it seemed he motioned to him, but she couldn't be sure. As she took her seat she watched as Jon left the room, the white wolf once again looking to her table, after just a few moments Jaime got up and excused himself. She watched as he walked off in the same direction as Jon had, Dacey looking forlornly after him, she turned to her friend and gave her a smile things would be changing for the better for her soon she felt.

**Jon**

When he had come back from speaking to Loras, Jon had gone to tell Jaime how he had reacted, he had been surprised that along the way Ghost had ran off but thought nothing of it and instead continued to Jaime's room. The Lord's guest room's were impressive, but compared to the family wing they seemed a downgrade which gave Jon pause, he'd been given better rooms than his lord which was strange. After speaking to Jaime he had been stunned when Jaime had brought up that despite Loras's acceptance Jon hadn't actually given him any proof, something they rectified quickly.

Though when he'd held the egg it had started, the egg was forcing him from it, it was displeased with him about something, but it had not dismissed him completely, he couldn't understand it nor the images he'd been shown. Images of fire, images of ice, fire and ice, fire and ice over and over again. He saw ice melt, saw it turn into water and drip against the ground, he saw the flames rise higher and higher, but he couldn't make sense of it.

He knew he'd passed out for a moment though it had felt a lot longer, all the time he'd been continuously bombarded with the images, he had heard the words over and over in his head, fire and ice, ice and fire. After reassuring Jaime and Loras and putting the egg away he'd headed back to his room for a rest, drifting off into a thankfully dreamless sleep before he was woken by Loras knocking at the door. After hurriedly dressing and making his way to the farewell feast he had been called to speak to lord Reed, meeting him and his children before they went inside.

"_Jon please I must speak with you."_

"_Of course my lord."_

"_You know my children, Meera and Jojen?"_

"_I do my lord." he said nodding to them both, the look Jojen given him a lot more friendly than his usual ones._

"_I know after tonight you'll be heading to the wall Jon to speak with your family." Howland said and Jon was thankful he didn't elaborate._

"_Aye that I will my lord."_

"_I would beg a favor of you Jon."_

"_Name it my lord, if it's in my power to do so then I shall without hesitation."_

"_I would ask you to allow my children accompany you to the wall and to Winterfell and then onto Moat Cailin on your return."_

"_Of course my lord, I'd be happy to have them with me, but may I ask why?" _

"_I wish to help you with Ghost." Jojen said softly._

"_Ghost?"_

"_Aye, I know you sometimes see with his eyes."_

"_They're just dreams." he said though not assuredly._

"_Are they the only dreams you have?" Jojen asked and his look was curious now._

"_I, no I have others." Jon said softly and was surprised to see a full smile on Jojen's face, something which seemed to have caught both his sister and father with equal surprise._

"_We have much to talk about Jon, I can help, truly." Jojen said and Jon nodded._

"_Very well, I'll look forward to your company, my lord, I'll speak to Lord Jaime but it should be fine." Jon said and Howland smiled knowing it would be._

When they had entered the hall later on Jon immediately found himself in the company of lady Wynafred and lady Wylla, both girls disappointed when he told them he'd hurt his leg earlier. He almost had to elbow Loras in the ribs at the faces his friend was making and couldn't even look at Meera who sat there with a large grin on hers. He was thankful when lady Lynesse came over to speak to him though the conversation that followed was a strange one.

It was only when she brought up Jaime and lady Dacey that he began to see it, the little looks, the way he'd lean in when she spoke, or tense when she spoke to someone else. He too would feel that way with Margaery, though he knew that for adults it was different, he and Margaery where friends that was all. But as Lynesse asked him about Jaime having a lady back home or for a reason why he would not dance with Dacey it hit him, he knew the reason, he was the reason.

Jaime was a Kingsguard, though not to him, to him he was far more, he was his mentor, his teacher, his friend, his confidant, his…no he wouldn't say it, wouldn't think it..his father?. Jon shook his head, no his father was dead, but had he lived if he was anything like Jaime than Jon would have been happy, shouldn't his father be happy too. He had nodded to Jaime to meet him outside when Lynesse had taken her seat and now a few moments later he stood in the hall waiting for him, when Jaime arrived he motioned for him to follow.

"Jon what's this about?"

"We need to talk Jaime, but not here."

They walked outside the keep and down the stairs Jon looking for a quiet place away from the guards, when he saw it he looked around annoyed to see Ghost hadn't come with them. Though almost as if he willed the wolf to be there he arrived, his white fur clear from a large distance away, the wolf came and Jon nodded for him to stand guard.

"Jon?" Jaime asked his voice showing his annoyance.

"I wished to speak to you of Lady Dacey, Jaime."

"What about her?" Jaime asked defensively.

"You like her don't you?"

"I, it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't' it?"

"You know why." Jaime said huffing a breath.

"Jaime look at me, it matters all right, it matters to me."

"Jon I'm a Kingsguard, we swore an oath, take no wife, father no children that's all part of the oath."

"It's a stupid oath." Jon said and Jaime looked at him shock clear on his face "Really it is, those oaths you swore, they confine you, they stopped you doing what was right did they not?"

"Aye, but still Jon, I can't I mean Arthur's coming back he'll already hate me for the king, for Elia and the children, if I..if I.. well I can't."

"Who cares what Arthur thinks?." Jon said angrily "You mean more to me than anyone else, including Arthur Dayne, don't you know that by now."

"Aye I do, but what would you have me do, I can't dishonor her and I can't marry her, so what am I supposed to do." Jaime said in frustration.

"You're supposed to be happy, Jaime, anything less and your king won't be pleased." he said with a smile.

"What would you have me do?" Jaime said softly.

"I'd have you do what makes you happy Jaime, that's it, do you think you'd be happy with her?"

"I…I do." Jaime said with a smile.

"Then speak to her, find out if you want the same thing, I think she does."

"I..Jon if I do this I..I can't lie to her."

"Then don't, you think after the last few days I'd ask you to lie, speak to her Jaime find out what it is you both want, then whatever you decide to do from there you have my support, I trust you."

Jaime nodded and looked at him, he actually looked happier already, they turned to walk back into the hall and Jon felt he had done something right here, something good, considering all Jaime had done for him, it was a start if nothing else.

**Dacey.**

This night was turning into a disaster, she had spent all this time getting ready trying to look good and then he'd just walked away from her, just left her sitting there like a fool. She had come to realize that she was wasting her time with him, despite the smiles and the looks, despite the compliments, nothing had happened. It was as if he was just being polite, just going through the motions, she looked down to see her sisters dancing with the Karstarks and sighed.

Beside her Lynesse had tried to be comforting she knew, but it was annoying her that her friend knew what she was going through, that her rejection in some way was public. Her mother would be ashamed of her she knew that, not because she'd been rejected but because she was a she bear and she should be fierce. But it was hard to be like that when for the first time in her life she felt as if she wasn't good enough for someone, that the reason he didn't want to be with her was simply, her.

She sighed as she saw him walk back into the hall with Jon Snow, the boy moving towards his own table as Jaime walked to hers, he smiled at her but didn't take his seat instead looking her straight in the eye.

"My lady I would be honored if you'd grace me with the next dance." he said his smile full.

She looked at him her eyes taking him in, the way he looked at her making her heart race, she smiled and held out her hand which he took, leading her to the floor he held her close and they began to dance. The music almost unheard in the background as he looked at her, she smiled and he smiled back, before he spun her quickly to one side making her laugh.

"I apologize my lady for not doing this sooner."

"It's quite all right my lord."

"Jaime." he said with a smile.

"Jaime," she replied softly "I'm Dacey pleased to meet you Jaime." she said getting a laugh in return.

"You look very beautiful tonight Dacey."

"As opposed to every other night Jaime?" she said smirking while raising an eyebrow which made him laugh yet again.

"No, I've yet to see you not looking beautiful." he said and she felt her breath catch.

"Even in my armor." she said with a giggle.

"Aye, even in your armor."

The music stopped and it took a long moment for it to restart making her think that this was all, they'd only have one dance tonight, only to hear Jaime laugh loudly as it started up again. She looked at him questioningly only for him to turn her to the musicians and for her to see Jon walking away from them placing his purse back on his breeches.

"It seems your squire wishes for us to dance more." she said.

"Aye that it does."

They danced three more times before he led her back to the table, he sat down beside her and poured her some wine which she drank eagerly, though she far preferred ale to get drunk with. She liked wine when she meant to keep her head something that tonight she wished to do, she ignored Lynesse's smirk from beside her as she and Jaime began to talk. The night seemed to end so very soon and she was delighted when he escorted her back to her room, she wondered if she should invite him in, was it too soon? Would he think less of her? But it was Jaime who decided the course of the night.

"Dacey I, I'd like to get to know you more, if you wish that is." he said almost nervously.

"I'd like that a lot Jaime."

He leaned forward and for a moment she thought he'd kiss her cheek but he looked her in the eye and his hands held her head, his lips glanced against hers and then he kissed her fuller, firmly, she felt his tongue seek entrance to her mouth and allowed it. They stood there as his hands moved to her back, hers wrapped around his neck and she could not tell how long it lasted, how long the kisses went on for, all she knew was that when it stopped she felt a sense of loss. Something she was happy to see he was feeling too.

"I shall see you on the morrow then?" Jaime said his breath shaky.

"Aye, on the morrow." she said with a smile.

She watched him walk away and entered her room, feeling happier than she had in a long time, undressing she got into the bed and closed her eyes to fall to sleep, finding it hard to do so. Her mind raced with thoughts, with how his lips felt against hers, with how his smile brightened her day, but mainly she thought of tomorrow.

**Jon. **

Waking up Jon was happy this was his last day in White Harbor, he had enjoyed his time here and Lord Wyman and his family had treated him far better than he had ever expected them to. But he was eager to make the journey to the wall, eager to see his uncles and tell them the truth. He had not seen his uncle Benjen in over five years, half a lifetime ago, they had exchanged some letters over the years which kept them in touch. But given his uncle was a ranger who often traveled beyond the wall, sometimes the letters were a lot more sparse than at others.

At least he wrote to him though, his other uncle sent a brief letter for his name day along with coin he had no need of, while he appreciated the thought he always found the letters to be a disappointment. Brief and brisk and to the point and with no feeling in them whatsoever, compared to Benjen's they were terse, the rest of his family weren't much better though, except for Sansa. His brother barely wrote and it too had turned into a brief letter on his name day, which wished him well but that was it, his other two siblings were far too young.

Arya would not remember him he knew that and it made him sad, while Bran he had not met yet, so it was left to Sansa to be the one who kept in touch the most. The letters she sent always made him smile, how much she appreciated his in return, how she thanked him for his gifts and asked how he was. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at his chest as he packed it, his presents this time were numerous for her.

He knew Loras and the others teased him for spending his coin so, for the amount of gifts he bought, but he cared not, he had no need of the coin he earned or was gifted, his uncle sent him an allowance and Jaime was generous to a fault. He had won coin in a tourney or by betting and still he had been unable to spend it all, luckily with the tourney win in Kings Landing he and Margaery had found a much better use for it. Thinking of Margaery he almost slapped his head, he'd forgotten, with all that had occurred here he'd forgotten.

Picking up the letter he immediately left his room, his chest was packed and ready to go and once they broke their fast it would be time to leave, but first he needed to send a letter to Highgarden. The full more in depth letter he'd send back with The Lion's Roar, but this one was a smaller one which could be carried by raven. As he left the room though he had no wish to go speak to the Maester again, even if he would be friendlier this time knowing he was Jaime's squire.

"Do you know where Ser Wylis or Ser Wendel are?" he said turning to one of the serving girls he met on his way to the hall.

"Aye milord, Ser Wylis is breaking his fast with the others, Ser Wendel is in the library."

"Where is that?" Jon asked.

"It's just down the corridor milord, before you come to the hall, it's the large double door."

"Thank you ehhhmm?"

"Mara milord."

"Thank you Mara." Jon said with a nod.

He found the library easily enough and was surprised by how large it was, Winterfell had a pretty extensive library and Casterly Rock's under Tyrion's guidance was almost as large. But Jon knew that northerners while keeping the knowledge they had and having Maester's who managed libraries, didn't particularly care to spend on such frivolities as they viewed them. The Manderly's though had no such issue and he was sorry now they had not found this out before he left, Tyrion's enthusiasm for reading something he had acquired also.

"Ser Wendel." he said seeing the man placing a book back on the shelf.

"Ah Jon, sorry I didn't see you there, how fares you this morn."

"I'm good Ser, we shall be departing later, I came to bid you farewell and to ask a favor."

"Aye, we'll miss you here lad, it was good to have you visit, now what favor would you have me do." Ser Wendel said a large grin on his face.

"I was hoping you could send a raven for me Ser?"

"Of course lad, to your father is it?"

"Ehmm no Ser, it's to Highgarden, to a friend."

"Of course lad, I'll see it done, now go break your fast, before there's nothing left for you to eat." Wendel japed as Jon handed him the letter.

"I thank you Ser, you and your family for the welcome and for making me feel at home, it means a lot to me Ser. " Jon said his sincerity clear in his tone.

"Don't mention it lad, we were more than happy to have you here." Wendel said and patted him on his shoulder,

Jon nodded to the knight and left the library happy that his letter to Margaery would be delivered, he made his way to the hall to break his fast, seeing Loras sitting with the Reeds while Howland was talking to Wyman and Wylis. He walked in and was surprised to see Ghost sitting down beside lady Lynesse, the woman giggling as she fed the hungry wolf sausages. He shook his head, how the wolf did it he had no idea, but the damn thing had a way with the ladies that was for sure. Ghost looked up at him with an almost smug grin on his face as he was fed yet another sausage.

"Ah young Jon come sit." Wyman said when he saw him.

"I thank you my lord." Jon said grabbing a plate and taking a seat beside the two northern lords and the heir to White Harbor.

"So off to the wall today then is it Jon?" Wylis said "You're not thinking of taking the black on us are you Jon" he added while shaking his head making it clear he was jesting.

"No my lord, the watch is honorable and a much needed thing, but it's not in my future." Jon said determinedly and noticing Howland's face crease before he smiled at him.

"Aye that it is Jon, but I sense far bigger things in store for you my lad." Wyman said as he looked at him.

"I thank you my lord, I only hope to do my family proud."

"You already do lad." Wyman said smiling.

As they continued eating Jon joined in on the conversation much more freely, when he began speaking to them of ice though was when things got really interesting.

"I'm sorry lad I don't follow, how could Ice be something we could make profit on?" Wyman asked.

"I'm still working it out my lord, but we can use it for a lot of things, if fire has many uses which we know it does, then surely it's sister ice can have the same benefits." Jon said and Wyman looked at him curiously.

"I have to agree with my father Jon I just don't see it." Wylis said.

"My lord, can you bring me some ice?" Jon asked

"Aye, how much would you like?" Wyman asked to loud laughs from Wylis and Howland.

"How about this much?" Jon said holding his hand out about a foot.

"Very well lad, Laurance I want you to go and grab me a chunk of ice about a foot or so." Wyman said to a tall servant.

"At once milord."

While they waited Jaime and Dacey arrived separately, though Jon was happy to see both smile at each other when they grabbed their meal to break their fast, Dacey sat beside Lynesse and her sisters while Jaime made to do likewise.

"Lord Jaime can you join us for this? young Jon here's about to show us how to make coin from ice." Wyman said a large grin on his face, though it was not a malicious one.

"Of course my lord." Jaime said and took a seat beside them.

Jon grimaced as now not only was everyone at the high table looking at him in expectation but also Loras and the Reeds and Lord Manderly's granddaughters who had since arrived were watching on intently. It took another few moments during which japes were made when Jon got up and grabbed a jug of milk, before Laurance returned.

"Here you are milord." Laurance said placing a large clear chunk of ice over a foot long and half as wide on the table.

"May I have a dagger please?" Jon said and Howland handed him a bone handled knife.

He began chipping away at the ice ignoring the smallest chips he picked up a few which were bigger than an eye, Ghost decided then to come over and Jon threw one in the air which the wolf caught before he crunched it in his mouth to much laughter. When he had a fair few of the eye sized chunks Jon placed a few in some mugs before pouring in milk over them, waiting for a moment he then took a drink from one of them.

"My lords if you will?" he said handing both Jaime and Wyman a mug each.

The two lords took a cautious sip of the milk before they took a larger one, the looks on their faces one of surprise. Each took a larger swallow the next time and Wyman smiled while looking at him before turning to one of his serving girls.

"Pala, a jug of ale please."

"At once my lord." the girl said rushing to grab him his ale.

"It's good then father?" Wylis said looking at him.

"Wait until the ale comes Wylis." Wyman said with a smirk.

Jaime looked at him before turning to Dacey and bringing her the mug, Jon watched as she took a sip and saw the smile on her face, he motioned to Loras to do the same, pretty soon everyone had tried some milk with ice. It didn't take too long for Pala to return, after handing Wyman the jug of ale he handed it to Wylis to take a swallow without the ice which he did, Wyman then picked up the ice chunks and dropped some in, waiting a moment he took a swallow and his expression was the same one Jon had seen when he tasted his favorite dishes.

"Here try this." he said handing it to Wylis who too made the same facial expression.

"Howland you need to try it." Wylis said.

Pretty soon more ale was brought and more ice chunks added, the best reaction of all though had to be the Smalljon's when he arrived to break his fast, when he saw people were already drinking ale he immediately joined in, hunger quickly forgotten. When he tasted the ale with the ice in it he was exuberant in it's praises.

"Where have you been all me life?" he said looking at the mug before swallowing.

It was on the second mug it happened, had it not been for the Smalljon they'd have probably never have discovered it, but apparently drinking something that cold, that quickly, led to an enormous headache.

"My head, my head, it feels like it's about to explode." the Smalljon lamented loudly.

So wrapped up with the pain in his head was he that even when Ghost went over to lick his hand he didn't react, a few moments later when the pain had cleared though he was back drinking again, slower this time his lesson learned it would seem.

"That's just one of the things we can do my lord, once we've figured how to transport it, then places like the Reach would purchase it from us, I've no doubt." Jon said and Wyman laughed loudly before speaking.

"Aye, just for their drinks alone Jon, but what other uses can you see for it?"

"I don't know yet my lord, but I'm sure I'll find some." Jon said.

"I've no doubt of it." Wyman said nodding to him.

Jaime too gave him a nod when they went back to breaking their fast, once finished, he went to his room and helped move his chests to the cart before heading back to the stables to saddle Winter and Honor. Leading the horses to the courtyard he found lord Wyman there with his family to wave them off, so he walked over to bid them his farewells.

"I thank you my lord for the welcome I received, I shall not forget your kindness." Jon said with a small bow.

"Think nothing of it lad, it was a pleasure to have you here, I hope you'll visit again."

"Undoubtedly my lord." Jon said before moving to say goodbye to the rest of Lord Wyman's family.

Once he done so he walked to Lord Reed who was saying goodbye to his children, Jojen and Meera both given their father large hugs.

"Lord Reed, I thank you for everything, you've been a great help to me my lord always and I'm most thankful for your counsel."

"It's my pleasure Jon, I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"I do too my lord."

Once everyone was ready Jon walked back to Winter, his mare was a little more downbeat than usual, so he leaned in and closed his eyes, feeling the horse loosen up and become more lively. Jon had begun to think of the ride they would go on, the fact that the boat journey would be shorter and from then on it would be riding all the way. Winter practically nodded her head at him when he opened his eyes and he turned to see Jojen look at him with a smile. With that he mounted and he waved to Lord Wyman and his family as they set off, the large lord looking at him with intrigue.

**Wyman.**

Breaking his fast that morning the last thing he had expected was to find another source of income, but the idea that coin could be made from ice was too large an opportunity to pass up despite his disbelief at such a thing. When he'd tasted the milk though and especially the ale, he could see the potential benefits, both here in Westeros and especially in Essos. Dorne would be a huge market simply for the potential of being able to cool things down but they were not fully ready for such a thing yet, while drinks being cooled would be useful, they needed something more, some other use.

There was also the problem of transporting the ice itself something his Maester had no idea about, the man had not even thought that there would be a use for ice in drinking until he had brought it up. Though to be fair neither had Wyman until Jon had done so, every time he thought he knew what the boy was capable of he ended up being surprised. Had he been in any doubt that it was Jon that came up with the ideas which had made him richer, than just seeing him this morning would have ended that.

But this one could be even more lucrative since they were the only kingdom with ice to spare, they also had the transport routes already in place, should the lad come up with the ideas to transport it and find other uses, the benefits could be huge. As he sat eating his lamprey pie he thought more on the boy and how Howland had skirted around the edges of things when they spoke, he thought of the boy's looks, but mainly he thought of the farewell and the strange feeling that had come over him when he saw the lad with his horse.

"_What's Jon doing?" Wynafred said making him look to the lad._

"_I don't know my love, father?" Wylis asked._

But Wyman had been far too busy looking at the lad to answer at the time, watching as he and the horse were almost becoming one, as the horse's mood changed from sullen and withdrawn to almost giddy, he had smiled looking at it as the lad had jumped onto the mare. He had almost pictured her there the fierce girl he'd known from years ago, as he took another piece of the pie he almost choked, coughing and spluttering as the realization hit him.

"Are you all right, father, are you all right." Wendell said worriedly from beside him.

"Water." he coughed.

"Here you go father." Wendel said and he greedily drank the water down clearing the pastry from his throat.

"Aye, I'm fine Wendel, just went down wrong." Wyman said shaking his head to clear his mind.

Could it be? Was he imagining it? He began to ponder it in his mind, draining the water he asked for another and this one he sipped as he thought back on those many years before, of a she wolf who could not be tamed and a stag who couldn't accept it, he cursed that Howland had left already, the man would be a fair distance away by now. Should he send men after him? Was he losing his mind?

Or was Jon Snow not the son of a wolf at all, but a dragon hiding in wolf's clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we travel around the realm and check in on some of the other stories and players.


	34. Once More Around the World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a trip around Westeros to see what's happening elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not chronological, it takes place from about a week after Jon and Jaime leave Kings Landing up to after they leave the wall, so goes beyond where we are with the rest of the story.

**Cersei**

All through the tourney she had fumed in silence, what should have been her chance to be with Jaime again had been ruined at every turn, her incompetent servants , two of whom she had dismissed because of their failures, were at fault. One even had the nerve to say she delivered the letter to Jaime personally, lies damn lies, if she had then Jaime would have came to her by now. Had there not been so many visitors staying in the Red Keep she'd have had the girl whipped, as it was she simply had her thrown out on the street.

It was the night of the feast though that she began to think that maybe her servants weren't completely lying to her, maybe just maybe there was some truth in what they said. She had smiled at Jaime countless times, every time he looked to her she could feel her heart race, could feel the tingle deep in her stomach. At one point during the night she'd almost had to leave the hall itself, the ache between her legs had become so distracting.

When the first note was brought back to her she'd smiled, she did love it when her brother played hard to get, the second though had made her furious. She watched as the girl walked to Jaime, saw as she tried to hand him the note, when he had refused it she couldn't believe it, she was incandescent in her rage. Had it not been for the people in the hall, these useless worthless people, then she'd have gone over and given her brother a piece of her mind. To reject her so publicly, this was not how tonight was supposed to end, this was not what she'd planned.

"Are you all right my queen?" Lord Mace asked.

"What, oh yes I'm fine." she answered abruptly.

The stupid oaf looked suitably chastened and went about eating his food, which was fine by her, the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in conversation with the stupidest man in all of the seven kingdoms. Though as she looked to her brother perhaps Mace Tyrell had a rival for that role, she watched as he laughed and joked with Tyrion and the rest of their family. It was bad enough he was ignoring her, but to spend time with the monster who'd killed their mother well that was something she couldn't bear to look at.

Thankfully something else caught her attention, she looked down to see the floppy fish sprawled on the ground, trying and failing to get back to his feet as the bastard and the rose walked away from him. Had the bastard done something? Had he struck the lord of Riverun? Please say it was so, she would see him punished for his impudence, even Robert wouldn't be able to deny it, perhaps if Jaime saw his precious squire in some trouble he'd come to her for help, yes this was something she could work with.

As she watched more intently now she found herself stunned by what happened next, to hear such words from a bastard, no this would not do, this would not do at all, she would need to get involved, even if it didn't bring Jaime to her, the bastard needed to learn his place.

**The next day.**

How had it gone so wrong, what a useless fool Edmure Tully really was, everything had been set up so well, if Jaime came to her and pleaded she'd allow the bastard keep his hand, but no the stupid trout had instead lost his head. Cersei respected warriors, they excited her, watching Jaime spar or joust was a certain way to leave her aroused, with others she felt it too though less keenly than with her brother. Edmure Tully was no warrior though and while she may hate the bastard for ruining her plans, he certainly was one.

She briefly wondered what he'd look like when he was older, when his muscles filled out and he grew tall, with his dark hair and grey eyes he'd be a very beautiful man one day, a bastard still, but a beautiful one. But for now he was just an annoying boy who continually got in her way, every plan she had seemed somehow to get foiled when it came to Jon Snow and she was sick and tired of it. Now her hopes rested on a man who wouldn't know one end of a horse from the other, gods why were men so stupid.

She took a long swallow of her wine and stood looking out on the city, her city, this was where she was born to be, this was who she was born to be, a queen and yet one with no true power it would seem, not even enough to put a bastard in his place. Her hand gripped the wine glass tightly her frustration clear as she emptied the glass, holding out the glass in her hand she felt it being refilled and took a deep breath. Jon Snow was only a boy maybe even the floppy fish could deal with him she thought to herself hopefully, maybe he'd unhorse him and leave him as crippled as the Tyrell heir, as she pictured it she began to laugh.

"My queen, would you like some more, we seem to have run out." the silly girl said to her.

"Of course I want more you useless creature." she said her contempt clear, what did this girl think, that she'd stop after just one bottle.

**A week later.**

She stormed towards the hand's office, how dare they do this to her, she was the queen, who did they think they were, cutting her funds off, denying her the basics, she needed that new lace dress and the rug also. What use was being a queen if she had to settle for less than she had as a daughter of the rock, as for that fool Baelish, that sycophant had the nerve to tell her that funds were tight, that they needed to make some adjustments.

The fat oaf she married didn't seem to be making any adjustments, his whoring and his feasting was carrying on as normal was it not, no she would not accept this, she was a lioness and it was time for them to hear her roar. She stormed into the solar practically growling at the guard who attempted to slow her down, luckily for him he realized quickly that to do so would be folly. Inside she found them laughing, they actually had the nerve to laugh, they immediately jumped to their feet when they saw her though and she smiled at that.

"My queen." Jon Arryn said.

"What is the meaning of this, how dare you tell me my funds have been cut, I am your queen." she said venomously.

"Indeed you are my queen, but the crown's funding is suffering a shortfall." Baelish said his smug voice annoying her.

"So, cut something that means less than your queens comfort, you stupid man."

"I'm afraid we already have my queen, as of now we're cutting all non essentials." Jon Arryn said looking at her.

"I am your queen, I am essential." she screamed at him, her hands gripping his desk.

"Of course you are my queen but with our lack of funding we have no choice, ever since your brother cut off his support we've had to make deals elsewhere." Jon Arryn said

"What do you mean my brother cut of his support, Jaime wouldn't, he wouldn't do that to me." she said though there was doubt in her voice.

"I'm afraid he has my queen, he cut off his support when he took over as lord of Casterly Rock." Jon Arryn said and she looked at him in disbelief.

"I shall talk to my brother, for now I'll use my personal account." she said haughtily.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible either my queen, your personal account is empty it hasn't received a deposit since your brother was named lord."

She looked at him in absolute shock, she was actually without words, there was no way he would do that, he was her brother, her other half, he loved her. Her personal account was something her father made certain she had, no lion would ever need to scrimp and save her father had told her and while it was there for certain uses, she had always dipped into it at will knowing that her father would replenish it. But now it was empty, this couldn't be right, she needed to speak to Jaime, but he had gone to the north for some stupid reason or so the imp had told them before he too left, Jaime had gone north with that bastard, with Jon Snow.

Ever since he came into Jaime's life her brother had been different, all her efforts to be with him had came to nothing and that bastard boy was at the center of it. Even her uncle had come to threaten her, threaten her, the nerve of him all because of the bastard. Even her plans here to put him in his place too had failed. Though that was the fish's fault and not hers, her plans would have worked had it not been for a stupid man, but this, this was different, she needed, she needed, gods she needed help, she needed coin.

"How can we rectify this my lord?" she said softly.

"We need a new source of coin my lady, one which can help us bridge the divide" Baelish said smarmily.

"Who?" she asked already dreading the answer.

"The Tyrell's my queen, we need to convince the king of the match between Lady Margaery and Prince Joffrey."

She nodded but internally shuddered, she couldn't allow the roses wrap their vines around her precious baby boy, they would suffocate him, try to control him, stop him from being the great king he would undoubtedly be. But even more important than that she couldn't allow Margaery be queen, to take her place, to wear her crown, the crown she deserved, the crown she was born to wear.

'_Younger and more beautiful' _the voice in hear head said and she felt it deep inside her, that feeling she hated more than any, fear.

**Richard.**

Castle Darry loomed in the distance and Richard was happy to see it, his network had grown incredibly since Varys demise, some of the little birds handlers had come across to him and after some tests, he was sure they were his now. But in expanding it he had found his time limited so was unable to speak to allies on his kings behalf, meaning he had missed his chance to speak to Raymun in the capital. As he got closer to the castle though he smiled broadly, he had last come here for Rhaegar and was now coming on behalf of his son.

The king was everything he should be, smart, courteous, caring, but fierce and extremely protective of those he considered his friends or people, something he had found out when he deigned to bring up Jaime Lannister. Despite what the man had done for the king, despite Barristan's own vouching for him, for Richard, Jaime Lannister was a danger to the king, a traitor who could not be redeemed. The king though had made it clear Jaime Lannister was off limits and those who spoke harshly of him had no place by his side.

"_But your grace, he killed your grandfather." Richard said._

"_Aye, the man who killed my other grandfather and uncle or did you forget Ser?"_

"_No your grace."_

"_My grandfather was an evil man Richard, the realm is far better off without him. What Lord Jaime did was an honorable act, even if to others it may seem dishonorable."_

"_But he swore an oath to his king before your grace, what if he does it again?"_

"_You think I'm like my grandfather Richard?" the king asked aghast._

"_No of course not your grace, you are your father's son just as he was more his grandfather's than his own fathers, of this I have no doubt." Richard said and the king nodded._

"_Ser, I swear to you on my honor what Lord Jaime did was for the greater good, will you accept my word on this?"_

"_Aye I will your grace."_

"_Then from here on I'll hear no more of it, Lord Jaime is a good man, a loyal man, without him I would not be here and I consider him my lealest and truest supporter." the king said and Richard nodded._

There was far more going on with Jaime Lannister than he knew and even his network couldn't find out much, apart from whispers that he doted on the king. There was nothing to suggest disloyalty, but Richard would stay vigilant regardless, he cleared his mind as he reached the gates.

The guards at the castle stopped his entry and Richard handed them a note, the skulls and red lips would give him away but he was still a dead man to most. After a few moments he was led into the keep, down some stairs into a small solar, when he entered and Raymun saw him he was shocked.

"I,,I thought you were dead."

"Aye, but I got better." Richard said and Raymun laughed loudly before giving him a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you old friend." Raymun said.

"You too, I'm sorry to see how you've been treated."

"So be it Richard, it is what it is."

"Ever feel like you made the wrong choice?" Richard asked softly.

"Supporting Rhaegar was the only choice, if I had the chance to do so once more then I'd gladly do it again, he was the king we needed Richard."

"Aye he was, which is what brought me to you, we need to speak about a restoration Raymun."

"The boy always showed signs of his father Richard, besides no one's even heard of them in years."

"I'm not speaking of Viserys, Raymun, I'm speaking of Rhaegar's son Jaehaerys."

He watched as his old friend gulped and swallowed, his eyes looked at him in hope, he nodded his head and saw the tears come to Raymun's eyes, the smile beaming on his face.

"Lady Lyanna had a babe, a boy?" Raymun asked hopefully.

"Queen Lyanna, Raymun."

"Queen." he said softly "Where is he, is he with the Kingsguard, did Arthur and the others spirit him away?"

"He's far closer than that Raymun, you've actually met the boy or seen him at least." Richard said looking Raymun in the eye.

"I have, where? I don't, I'd have remembered had I met him, I'd know it."

"Jon Snow, Raymun, Jaehaerys Targaryen is Jon Snow."

Raymun laughed loudly then, very loudly, his eyes lit up and he moved behind him and pulled out a bottle of Arbor gold, an expensive one, taking two glasses he poured them both out a drink and handed him one of them.

"I've had this bottle for almost ten years, it was gift from Rhaegar for Jonathor's name day, I had expected I'd drink it on my last day, for I'd nothing worthy to celebrate with it. When I saw your note, I figured I'd drink it with an old friend." Raymun said smiling.

"To the boy who put a fish in his place, to Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, to the king." Richard said raising his glass.

"To the king," Raymun said his tears falling freely as he did so.

**Tyrion.**

They were finally home and he was relieved, the capital had been interesting but he was glad to be back at the rock. Sitting down at his desk he went over the mountain of papers he now had to deal with and smiled, he really did love this. When he had left the rock he had asked his steward to forward any really important reports to him in the capital, they had received none, but as he went through the papers he found one or two he considered important.

On the surface they were nothing that needed his direct handling, but bandits in the Westerlands was not something his father would allow nor his brother and Tyrion would organize some patrols to deal with them. Given the amount of gold and trade that moved around the west, it wouldn't do to have them roam freely, he looked down to see a lot of the activity seemed to suggest a large group of men, maybe he'd send Addam to handle it.

The other thing which concerned him was a report from the pinnacle ships, a suggestion that they may have been or are being followed. That perhaps someone was tracking their movements, while nothing had happened as of yet, this was very worrying. The ships had a decent company on board so they were well protected in terms of men, but perhaps they needed to be fitted with other protection, would that be considered hostile though?.

He knew should they arm the ships then it would indeed be considered hostile, they were supposed to be trade only, with them armed it would look like they were building a war fleet. Which they were of course but mainly with the smaller ships, the pinnacles were far too valuable to be used in such a way, unless they were needed which didn't bear thinking about. He reached over to look to his desk and pulled out the drawings Jon had made, the ones they used to build them, the boy really was an excellent artist and he had copied them extensively for them. The one's Tyrion now held though were the originals.

"My lord will you need anything else tonight?" Darah asked him.

"No that will be all, go get some rest young man." Tyrion said with a smirk.

"I shall, thank you my lord."

Though technically not a page or squire, Darah was his hand servant, a young man from a small house in the Westerlands, he was smart and a capable and Tyrion liked him which was what was most important. At some point he would need a proper squire or page and he'd allow the boy to choose if that was what he wanted, while no doubt being forced to take another from a larger house, but he was happy with the way things were for now.

Stretching he stood up and swallowed the last of his wine, picking up the papers and Jon's drawings he headed to bed, he'd think more on this, perhaps he could make some adjustments, arm the Pinnacles in some other way. Not visible but easily accessible, the ships were big enough for it, yes he would think on this some more.

_ **A few days later.** _

Tyrion looked at the two new ships which were almost ready to be launched, after looking through the drawings and walking the ships themselves he had come up with a solution. Small sections of the ship could be dropped to create openings so if they were attacked they could be opened like windows and from inside the scorpions and crossbows could be aimed at an attacker, both sides of the ship could be used and they had found a perfect placement for the weapons. On deck large scorpions would be placed bow and stern, offering protection to the front and rear of the ships. At some point he would figure out how to use a wind wheel for powering these, but for now they would simply work as normal.

"Tyrion we'll have the arms loaded for when we're ready to set off." Kevan said walking towards him.

"What of the other ships uncle?"

"As they dock we'll hold them for a few days it shouldn't take too long, we've already fitted The Lady Joanna and The Lions Mane."

"What do you think of them uncle, in your opinion how safe are they?"

Kevan laughed loudly then, startling Tyrion a little.

"Safe, Tyrion only a fool or a mad man would attempt to take one of these ships now, even if there was someone out there crazy enough to do so it would take a fleet of ships to stop one of ours, arms wise, speed wise, theses ships are practically unstoppable" Kevan said proudly.

"What about Lannisport itself uncle?" Tyrion said and Kevan looked affronted "Not that I'm questioning you, just put my mind at ease, please."

"Very well, no one will take Lannisport by surprise or any other way ever again Tyrion, I have four thousand knights at my command, seven thousand troops and over two thousand bow and crossbowmen, this is my home and no one will take it." Kevan said determinedly.

"Aye, I know that uncle, you've done a remarkable job, it's incredible what you've accomplished so quickly." Tyrion said and noticed both his uncle and Lancel behind him swell up in pride.

"It's all I ever wanted you know, a seat of my own, something to pass on." Kevan said and Tyrion smiled at him.

Later that day Tyrion met with Ser Addam, he had decided to give the man some time to spend with his family before he sent him off to deal with the bandit problem.

"You wished to speak to me my lord?" Addam said as he was led into the room.

"Aye I did, some wine Addam?" he held up a glass

"Sure why not." Addam said and Tyrion poured them both a glass each before handing him one.

"I read a report about some bandits Addam it concerns me, they seem both larger in numbers and more organized than they should be."

"I had read it too my lord, I sent some patrols out but wherever these men are they're not attacking when we're looking for them."

"Aye I saw that, there's something here though Addam, I want you to take a large group and make it look like you're going to Crakehall, ride past Clegane's keep before doubling back and riding hard for Castamere."

"You think Clegane's involved?"

"I don't know Addam, I don't know, but he didn't come to the tourney which was odd and while we were gone suddenly there were bandit attacks, it seems strange does it not?"

"Aye it does now you mention it, I'll take a large group if it's Clegane we'll stop him."

"No, don't attack him Addam, just make your presence known, I've organized a little surprise should they do what I expect, but lets see if they fall into the trap first."

"You really are a craft sod aren't you." Addam said laughing.

"I have to be Addam, I have to be."

**Genna.**

She had decided not only did she hate that cat but that it may very well be evil, or at the very least mad, with Joy the black cat was as meek as a new born kitty, should anyone else come close it suddenly became a vicious animal. On more than one occasion one of the servants had come to her with scratches on their hands or arms from where they'd gotten too close to the cat. Gerion and Tyrion had laughed it off which had annoyed her, even more so since her brother had since left to go back to Castamere leaving her to deal with his daughters new best friend.

The girl and the cat were inseparable and even despite her own feelings on the damn animal she still found herself giggling at the conversations she'd overheard between them both. She swore Joy could talk for hours on end to the cat, telling him of her day, of Apples, of Ghost and Jon though those conversations usually led to her holding the cat tightly to her chest. Now though as she walked to the girls room she could hear that it was a much happier conversation as the girl babbled on and the cat purred.

"Are you hungry ballon, do you want more?"

"No why's that?"

"Are you sick, you don't look sick, I got sick once and made a mess, did you make a mess Ballon."

"No, no mess, want some drink, is that it, I get some, wait here."

She heard the pitter patter of Joys footsteps as she moved to the door, sticking her head out she called for Alessia, while Genna hid giggling in an alcove.

"Essa, Essa"

"What is it Joy?"

"Ballon thirsty Essa."

"All right I'll get him something to drink, will that be all?" Alessia said with a laugh.

"Ehmm, straw belly, Ballon wants a straw belly."

"Are you sure its for Ballon?"

"Of course, I don't like straw belly. Only a little, Ballon love straw belly."

Why you little liar Genna thought trying to keep her laughter in, I don't like strawberry indeed, immediately thinking of the amount of times she'd had to wipe Joys face clear of the red stains from eating the fruit. Well at least his time she didn't ask for pie, as messy as Joy could be with fruits give her a pie and both her and the cat would definitely need a bath afterwards. She listened as Alessia came back and walked into the room before heading back down the corridor.

"Ballon straw bellies." Joy said her laughter ringing around the room.

"No Ballon, share."

"All right, one for you."

"Hmm straw bellies yummy."

"No Ballon." she heard joy laugh loudly.

"Ballon make mess."

She couldn't help it, she had to see, walking into the room she looked around, to say the cat made a mess was an understatement, the floor was wet from where the water had been spilt and there were strawberries crunched into the ground were Joy had stepped on them. The cat was well apart from the fact that it's face was covered in red which in of itself was a bit scary that and how the cat was basically smirking at her.

Joy though was, well the dress was ruined, her hair was now a weird combination of brightest blond on top and roaring red where she wiped the strawberries into it. Her face was covered in berry pips, squished berries and the juice of said berries, while she looked at Genna with an apologetic look knowing she was in trouble.

"What happened Joy?"

"Ballon made mess auntie, I said no, but Ballon no care." Joy said and waved her hands in resignation forcing Genna to laugh loudly which confused the girl.

"Come, lets have a bath."

"Ballon too auntie?" Joy said raising her eyebrow, which made Genna laugh even more.

"Ballon too."

**Olenna.**

She really hated Jaime Lannister right about now, well fine she didn't hate him, but she was annoyed at him so that would do. They would be leaving this wretched place in the morning and it couldn't come soon enough for her, if she had to spend one more minute with that horrible family or their wretched hangars on, she'd go mad. Mace had actually come through for once, he'd set the groundwork and the meeting she just came from was the result of his good work.

But the sheer arrogance, the temerity of them, to think they could string her along with the promise, the promise of a betrothal to a second son, well it was no surprise the Lannisters had pulled their support. They had tried this tactic already with the crown prince and while that may make them wait a little longer than normal, they wouldn't for a second son, no one would. Her Margaery was worth far more than that, worth far more than even the crown prince and that was without the coin they were spending.

"_You need to understand lady Olenna that prince Tommen's age prohibits us from making such an arrangement public."_

"_Does it indeed?" she said biting her tongue._

"_It does, though I've no doubt with your continued support we can work this out to both our benefits."_

"_Oh I've no doubt you could lord Hand."_

The sooner the better Jaime Lannister returned from the north and they could cut their ties with the crown, he had been right this regime was rotten, it was time for a change. But it annoyed her that she would need to wait at all, though it did at least give her more time to look into who exactly it was that Jaime Lannister was backing for the throne. She searched her memory to try and picture Viserys as a boy, she had only met the boy once very briefly having not liked spending time in Aerys court.

She hoped he took more after this brother than his father, though given he seemed to have Lannister support perhaps that was a given, Jaime having made it clear he would not support another Aerys. The thoughts of the boy being anything like Rhaegar made even Olenna smile, her Margaery married to a dragon prince, now that was something they'd write songs about. It would take them time to find out about the nature of the boy, about what support they could garner, but with them and the Lannisters they were well on their way.

"Grandmamma, are we still leaving tomorrow?" Margaery said entering the room.

"Yes sweetling, why?"

"I just wanted to be able to let the children know that I'm leaving, so they wouldn't think I'd abandoned them."

"I don't think they'd ever believe that sweetling, you've spent so much time with them over the last week."

"I know but they've gotten used to seeing me, for me to just disappear on them it would be terrible."

Olenna couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, ever since Jon Snow had left her granddaughter had spent almost all her time ensuring that things went smoothly with their food distribution. She had set up a place where the hungry could come and be given a simple meal of soup and bread, which though not much was far better than the bowl of brown they usually got. Alerie had hired a number of people to work this soup kitchen, people who were more than happy to earn a decent wage for once.

It may have been Jon Snow's idea to use funds to feed the poor, but between her gooddaughter and granddaughter they had expanded upon it. Orphanages would receive a weekly food delivery, as would Flea Bottom itself, the soup kitchen would be open to those who needed it and they had even more plans to help make these poor wretches lives better. Be it clothing, bed linen, toys for the children, all of this was in the process of getting set up, Alerie had even had one of their stewards from their warehouse reassigned to oversee things.

The dragon prince could do no better than her granddaughter as queen, so yes they would support Viserys should he prove worthy, but it would cost him, a bride for their armies and gold, cheap at half the price.

**Edmure.**

Walking though the corridors of Riverrun Edmure felt nervous, no doubt his father had heard by now of what had happened at Kings Landing and he was sure to be displeased about it. He had embarrassed his family, had been made to look a fool in front of his lords and worst of all it had been the bastard's fault. Though his father too deserved some of the blame, had he just acted on Cat's suggestions none of this would have happened, instead he had done nothing and allowed the bastard to use his tricks to cause his family even more embarrassment.

He didn't know how the bastard had managed it, but he had obviously tricked him somehow, there was no way a bastard born of deceit and lust could have beaten the trueborn heir of Riverrun otherwise. What made it worse was he had him, he had him right there for the taking, had the bastard not slipped at the last moment then Edmure's lance would surely have unhorsed him. As he got closer to his father's solar he shuddered when Lord Jason left with Patrek, both men had been called in to see his father before him.

He nodded to them and hoped they had told the truth, that they spoke up about how the bastard had goaded him, how he had pushed him over and left him with no choice, what he had said left him with no choice but to act. Though was that really the truth? When he'd woken the next morning his head hurt and he felt sick, but he didn't even remember the bastard from the night before, it was only when the girl came from the queen that he did so.

"_Lord Edmure, the queen sent me to give you this." the girl said handing him a note which he opened and read._

_The bastard needs to pay for what he did to you last night,_

_For the things he said to you, no bastard can be allowed to speak that way,_

_Should you bring him up on charges, you shall find no better friend than I._

"_This is from the queen?" he asked holding the note.  
_

"_It is my lord, I need to take it back to her, you understand?"_

"_What, oh yes of course." he said handing the girl back the note._

He had spoken to his men and when he'd heard what had been said, he was furious, he ignored the comments from Darry that he'd been drunk, that man should have been attained years ago in his opinion. He was annoyed when Jason refused to come with him and speak up for him, even Partrek had refused, but he had the queen on his side so he'd did what he was asked, only for it all to fail so spectacularly.

Entering his father's solar he sighed, this would not be pleasant, his father was standing at the window looking out on the Red fork, clearly extremely agitated as his hands were balled into fists. Edmure wisely chose not to take his seat, his father's displeasure would only increase should he do so, so instead he stood and waited. It took a long time for his father to speak and even longer for him to turn to look at him, each second seemed like an hour as the silence dragged on ominously.

"Have you any idea of what you've done, boy?"

"Father I." he began to stammer.

"Don't even start Edmure, you have embarrassed this house, not once, not twice but on three separate occasions, while at a damn tourney of all things.

How hard is it to go to a tourney and represent your damn house boy?" Hoster said his voice rising,

"Father it was not my fault, the bastard..."

"To seven hells with the bastard, this was all you Edmure, how am I supposed to fix this?" Hoster sighed.

"We can still take care of the bastard, we could arrange an accident."

"By the seven just how stupid are you, what did I do to deserve this, I thank the gods that you're mother didn't live to see just how much of a disappointment you've all become." his father said loudly, his anger rising.

"Father, it wasn't my fault, the queen, she asked me to lay the charges." Edmure said searching for something, anything to calm his father down"

"What did you say?"

"The queen sent me a note father, to tell me to lay the charges."

"Where is this note?" Hoster looked at him curiously.

" ...her servant took it back with her."

Hoster slammed his hands down on the table, his face roaring red, he coughed and spluttered for a moment before filling a glass with water and emptying in something from a small bottle before swallowing it down. He looked at him and Edmure felt himself shrink against the chair, he felt the sweat pool in his hands and hoped for nothing more than his father to look away so he could wipe them.

"Now you listen carefully to me boy, you embarrassed yourself up there, which I care not about, but you embarrassed this family, you embarrassed me and that I'll not brook. I told you the bastard was no concern of ours, that Cat was being unreasonable, that we would take no part in her delusions and what did you do boy?.

You ignored me, you thought you knew better and now we're a damn laughing stock, it was bad enough you got drunk, bad enough you then tried to have the bastards hand, queen or no queen what were you thinking?

Do you think Ned Stark would have had nothing to say about you being involved in his by blow being maimed, dammit boy look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Edmure raised his head up to look at his father, while he was being chastised he had done what he always did, lowered his head and prayed for it to stop, as usual to no avail.

"But even after all that you then lost a damn joust to a ten name day old boy, mine own son unable to unhorse a boy, that alone would have been enough embarrassment, but then I hear you refused to apologize, in front of the damn king, you refused to apologize." Hoster said loudly before coughing yet again.

"I, he's a bastard father, you would have me shame myself by apologizing to a bastard." Edmure said angrily.

"Shame yourself, what do you think you did boy stand up for the honor you'd already lost, now let me make this clear once and for all, there is nothing between us and Jon Snow, not a damn thing, those thoughts you're having about vengeance, they stop right here and now, what do you think would happen if Jon Snow got harmed now?"

"I don't care father, what he said about us, about our honor, what he's done to Cat, what he's trying to do to your grandson, mine own nephew, the bastard needs to pay."

"I don't know which of you is worse, I thought Lysa was the delusional one, but it seems both you and Cat are just as bad. The bastard cares not about the north, given what he's done he could take it if he wished, but he doesn't care about it. Do you think I'm happy with what he said in Kings Landing?

Are you really that stupid boy?" Hoster asked looking at him.

"No father, I know you're upset but I don't understand why you wont do anything, you may not see the threat but I do, Cat does."

"By the father give me strength, should anything happen to the boy then we'd have the Lannisters at our door in a heartbeat, they'd tear us out of here brick by brick after all he's done for them. Jaime Lannister treats the boy as if he was his own son and you'd bring that on us for some damn words and ridiculous fears."

"He embarrassed me father, he embarrassed us." Edmure said his voice wavering.

"You embarrassed us Edmure, you did, now I shall hear no more about it."

Edmure got up and went to leave but stopped and turned around to look at his father, his own anger raising as he did so.

"You won't be lord forever father"

"Aye that's true, but Edmure should Jon Snow come to harm, should I hear that the Lannisters are coming for us. I swear it here and now, I'll name a new heir, one of Cat's children will take Riverrun before you ever do."

Edmure looked at his father, his anger replaced now with a look of hatred, how dare he, he who refused to stand up for his family, how dare he threaten him with this, when it was only he Edmure in this room who was living up to their words.

**Winterfell**

**Luwin,**

Things had been tense over the past couple of years, more ravens had flown to and from Winterfell since Jon Snow had left than had flown in all of his years living here. Each bringing a new tale about the adventures the boy had embarked on since he left. A lot of these ravens coming from house Manderly, tales of ships being built, trade deals being made, tourneys won, but it was the ones from Jon Snow himself that were usually accompanied by things between Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn suddenly growing more and more argumentative.

It had got to the stage where the lady had came to him and told him to no longer bring any message from Jon Snow to her husband or children, something he had to bring to Lord Starks attention which left him in the ladies disfavor. But he served the house and Lord Stark was head of the house and so it was his duty to do so. Besides he saw how the ravens, how the letters when they arrived cheered young Sansa, surely there could be nothing wrong with them if they made the young girl that happy.

Eventually things calmed and those letters, those ravens, the gifts that were delivered to his siblings became less of a problem and it was instead the ones which came not from Jon Snow but about Jon Snow that were the ones which created the most tension. Though he never read the letters before handing them to the lord, he did once they were read have to copy them for posterity, something which he had to admit he looked forward to.

The boy's accomplishments were numerous, his cleverness shining though and though he had been gone for a number of years, Luwin still thought fondly of the boy, still saw him as one of his charges. So reading about him always made him feel a sense of pride, the creation of wind wheels, the reopening of mines, the ships he'd designed that apparently the Manderly's were using all of it made him happy for the lad.

When he heard the cawing at the window though he grimaced, dark wings, dark words indeed and the last few ravens had indeed proved to be that, though for the life of him Luwin couldn't understand why that should be. Well except for the one from Riverrun, that one he could understand quite clearly, though he found it hard to take what was said in it as the complete truth, there was no way the boy could change that much.

Taking the scroll off the raven he looked at the seal to see it had come from Castle Black, so wrapping himself up nice and warm he headed outside and down to the main hall, where the Lord and his children were breaking their fast.

"Morning Luwin." Jory said to him as he passed.

"Aye, it's a fair one today is it not?"

"It's not too bad, though I'll be glad when my shift is done, I really hate the nights." Jory said with a laugh which he returned.

He passed Ser Rodrik who was setting things up for the morning spars, and tried not to look as he saw Old Nan creep from the crypts like a morning spectre, before he eventually mad his way into the great hall itself. At the top table young Arya and Bran were trying to be subtle with their flicking of food at each other but given the lord's smile he had seen it all, Sansa was delicately eating her food as usual which made her look every inch her mother to Luwin's mind.

Beside her Lord Robb was speaking to Theon both smirking at something the other said, and Luwin shook his head, the Ironborn was not one of his favorite people and thanks to him the young lord was remiss in his lessons. At the middle of the table Lord Stark sat eating heartily his wife sat quietly beside him, he made his way to them and handed the lord the raven scroll.

"My lord this just came from Castle Black."

"Thank you Maester."

He watched as the lord read the scroll and sighed, before he handed it back to him.

"My love what is it?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"What oh it's nothing, its just well, Jon and Lord Jaime have left the wall and should be here within the moon."

Luwin looked at the frown that appeared on the ladies face, but before she could say something he heard lady Sansa speak happily.

"Really father, Jon will be here within the moon for true?"

"Aye that he will, he lord Jaime and Lord Loras and their accompaniment." Lord Stark said smiling fondly at the girl.

"Who's Jon?" Arya said and Luwin watched as Lord Stark's face creased.

"Our brother." Sansa said annoyed.

"Your half brother." Lady Stark said shaking her head.

"Our Brother." Sansa said a bit more determinedly and Luwin caught the soft smile that appeared on the lord's face.

He walked from the room then, turning to look disapprovingly at Theon and Robb who laughed when Theon whispered the bastard under his breath. He could already tell that tonight would be another tense one in the great hall, the lord and lady no doubt having words, just like they did when the scroll arrived from Highgarden. The lady going from overjoyed that the Tyrell boy was coming to annoyed that so was Jon and Lord Jaime.

Luwin though smiled, he was looking forward to seeing the boy again, maybe he could pick his brains regarding these wind wheels, he had some ideas he'd like to try out, if there was one thing the north wasn't short of it was wind, he thought as he laughed. Yes despite whatever tensions his visit may bring he could honestly say he looked forward to the next moon and to seeing Jon Snow again.

**Dorne.**

**Doran.**

Doran sat in the garden overlooking the children as they played in the nearby pool, Areo standing behind him as always, he read through some of the latest missives and wondered about the changes which were occurring around him. All of Dorne had rejoiced when news of Tywin's death had come to them, though the fact it had been a reaver sword and not a Dornish spear had irked Oberyn. But the fact the lion was dead was enough to ignite massive celebrations throughout Dorne.

For Doran though the celebrations had meant even more planning, even more careful analysis, with Tywin gone how would the west shake up? Would it weaken the throne? But the news that came from the west had been strange and confusing, tales of how the Kingslayer had seemingly cut of his support for the crown, how they'd instead begun investing inwards and how those investments had paid off spectacularly.

Which had brought up the next piece of strange news from the west, that of the Kingslayer's new squire, to find out that Ned Stark's bastard was squiring for a Lannister had even shocked Oberyn, for Doran it had left him confused. Why would the honorable Ned Stark allow his bastard to squire for the Kingslayer? What was he missing here? He needed to know and so had attempted to place spies in the west, figuring that with the old lion dead it would be easy, something it proved to be very far from.

"My prince a man has come to speak to you." one of his guards said interrupting his train of thought.

"From where?" Doran asked.

"I do not know my prince, only that he's from Westeros."

"He's been checked?" Areo asked

"Thoroughly, though he won't allow anyone to check the package he carries says its for the prince's eyes only."

"Bring him to me." Doran said and the guard ran off to do as he was bid.

"My prince, this package it is not safe." Areo said concernedly.

"I know, we can have the man well watched, your axe to his neck should dissuade any problems."

"As you say my prince."

A few minutes later the man entered, there was nothing particularly remarkable about him other than he was holding a box in his hands which he quickly placed on the ground in front of them, his guards moved to stand behind the man and Areo raised his axe to the mans neck.

"My prince I bring a gift." the man said his voice shaky with fear.

"I see that from who?"

"I do not know my prince, I was contacted by a man who I know, he told me he was contacted by another man, I have no doubt he was not the first either." the man said and Doran nodded in agreement.

"Where were you contacted?"

"Kings Landing my prince, I'm first mate on a ship which delivers to Dorne. I was given this letter also."

One of the guards took the letter and handed it to him, he looked it over before opening it, the letter though unsealed was clearly unread something which surprised him. Men were curious creatures by nature so why this note had not been read spoke volumes of the fear the men who carried it had of whoever had given it to them.

"You didn't read this?" Doran asked.

"No my prince, I was instructed not to."

"Instructed?" Doran asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was made clear to me that it would not go well for me should I not follow these instructions my prince."

Doran smiled before opening the note, upon reading it he gasped aloud forcing Areo to look at him with concern, he nodded he was all right and folded the note.

"I thank you for your service, Dorne extends you its hospitality, he reached into his pocket and took out two gold dragons and handed them to the man who shook his head.

"My prince I've been well paid for this."

"Consider this a bonus my friend."

When the man left Doran had one of the guards open the box, once nothing happened he told him to reach inside, watching on as the man removed a severed head.

"Find me my brother immediately." Doran said to one of the guards.

**Oberyn,**

If there was one thing that could guarantee raising Oberyn's ire apart from mentioning the damn stags or lions it was being interrupted in a pleasure house, he and Ellaria were in the process of making their choices when a guard came in. The blond twins were new, a boy and a girl from Lys and both Oberyn and Ellaria were almost licking their lips at the thoughts of breaking them in, but instead he was called to see his brother and he was most displeased about it.

Walking through the water gardens he thought that even their beauty didn't compare to the boys arse he'd left in Sunspear, he had almost laughed at Ellaria's pout when he suggested she join him on the journey, that was one battle he had no chance of winning. Though after seeing how she caressed the boy's sister it had made riding here quite an uncomfortable experience, he hoped she wouldn't be satiated before he returned.

His brother's solar was as usual guarded by two men, inside he knew stood Areo and his axe, he pitied the man who thought after getting past the two guards they'd find an easy target behind that door. The large Norvosi was one of the few men that even Oberyn feared, his loyalty to his brother was unquestioned, the man's axe ready to take the head of any who dared insult his prince. Entering the room he saw a surprising sight, his brother was drinking wine and smiling, something he rarely did.

"Well brother I trust I didn't interrupt anything too important." Doran said with a smirk.

"A new experience brother, that is all." Oberyn said and poured himself a drink.

Doran handed him a letter and motioned for him to read it.

_To the princes Martell, _

_I bid you my very best wishes._

_In the box you'll find evidence of my sincerity._

_I was lucky enough to call Princess Elia a friend, _

_What happened to her and her children was an affront to the gods and to decency._

_The man who's head lays in this box was one of the men responsible, _

_Should you ever wish to bring the same justice to the others,_

_Then I am at your service._

_To prince Oberyn I make this offer, should you wish to climb a mountain, then I look forward to our meeting._

_Perhaps it is time my prince, for a trip to the west, Lannisport is fine this time of year I have been told._

_Signed,_

_A true friend of Elia's and justice._

Oberyn jumped up and grabbed the box, reaching in he pulled out the bald head that was covered in salt to preserve it, he could see the features and he grimaced as he looked upon them.

"Varys?" he said looking to Doran.

"I don't understand it either, it could be a trap Oberyn, we don't know the west as well as we should."

"I don't care brother I'm going, please don't stop me." he said to his brother his voice almost pleading.

"I won't, but be careful though, you're the only brother I have." Doran said with a smile.

Oberyn too was smiling, he didn't know how Varys may have played a part in his sister's death, in the death of the children and he didn't care, if he was innocent he was no loss, guilty and he had paid the price. But the chance to get his hands on that monster, the chance to get vengeance for Elia, that was too good a chance to resist, his brother was right there was chance this was a trap, but he cared not for he was going to topple a Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we move to the wall.


	35. The Mourning Sword and The Fallen Star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Ser Arthur and Ashara and see their story unfold.

**The tower of Joy 283 AC.**

**Arthur. **

He stood beside the bed looking at the girl who lay there, her strength, her will all had left her over the last few weeks, nothing he could say to her had made a difference, nothing had made her feel better. Not even the thoughts of the babe inside her had given her comfort once word had come from the capital. She had recovered as well as she could from what happened at the trident as had he, but the news from the capital had rocked her to her core.

"_How could they Arthur, the children, how could they do that to the babe, to Rhaenys, to Elia, they're monster's Arthur monsters." she had cried and he couldn't help but agree._

She opened her eyes and smiled a weak smile at him, it was nearly time, Wylla had already brought in the pails of water and he had helped cut the cloth, the child would be here soon though even the joy of that news brought a tear to his eye if he were to think of it. It was unspoken between them but they both knew barring a miracle Lyanna would not survive the birth, her only wish was to see her son and that he would stay safe. She looked up at him her fierceness still clear in her eyes if not in her body any more.

"If he comes Arthur promise me you won't kill him, please I need you to swear it to me."

"Lya the babe, I must protect the babe."

"He'd never hurt the babe Arthur, he's my brother, he and Benjen and the babe they're all that remains, promise me I beg of you, promise me."

"I promise if I'm able Lya."

"Your word Arthur, give me your word."

"You have it my queen."

He left the room when he heard the horses, making his way down the stairs he joined with his brothers looking on as the seven horsemen made their way towards them. he nodded to Gerold and Oswell all of them ready to do their duty. For this time, perhaps the last time they would stand together once more, there were no words spoken, none could be found to fully show what they'd meant to each other. Instead they readied themselves for the fight to come.

Arthur looked out as the horses grew near, he could make out Stark leading the charge, a young man he couldn't recognize beside him. When he saw the small crannnogman he sighed, the man had been a friend to Lya and he had not wished to face him here, he closed his eyes should it come to it he'd kill him but perhaps there was another way. He watched the men dismount and Ned Stark moved forward sword drawn and began to speak.

"I looked for you on the Trident."

"We were not there " Gerold replied.

"Woe to the usurper if we had been." Oswell added.

"When Kings Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, I wondered where you'd been."

"Far away, " Gerold said "Or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne and our false brother would burn in seven hells."

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege and the Lord's Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you'd be among them."

"Our knees do not bend so easily." Arthur said looking Ned in the eye.

"Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him."

"Ser Willem is a good man and true." Oswell said.

"But not of the Kingsguard, the Kingsguard does not flee" Gerold said.

"Then or now." Arthur said as he picked up his helm.

"We swore a vow." Gerold said.

As he donned his helm he watched the men line out behind Ned, he nodded one last time to his brothers as he picked up Dawn.

"Now it begins." he said moving towards Ned.

"No, now it ends." Ned replied.

**Starfall two moons later.**

**Arthur.**

The entrance was unknown to any but those of House Dayne, his wound though recovered pained him still but he moved through the caves and up the long stairs to the locked door, he removed the key from his neck and entered. It took him a few moments to make it to the family wing using the quietest corridors to miss the guards, when he got to his brother's room he found it empty, moving down to Ashara's he could hear the soft sounds of a babe.

He opened the door and found her sitting there cooing over the babe in the crib, when she saw him she gasped out loud and it took him touching her for her to realize he was real and not some specter come to haunt her. The smile his sister gave him then made all his aches disappear, he had seen such joy only a few times in his life, he had known it himself but twice.

"How, Ned said you fell, how?" she said touching his face.

"The crannogman, Lya's friend he saved me."

"Oh Arthur, I had thought, we had all thought, it's so good to see you brother." she said hugging him tight.

"The babe?"

"His name was to be Arthur." Ashara said with a smile.

"He looks healthy Ash."

"He is, I, oh Arthur, I had, had it not been for the babe, I don't know, you, Elia, the children, I don't know." she said as she began to cry,

"I'm here Ash, it's fine, I'm here." he said as he held his sister tightly.

The two sat for an hour before they sent for their brother, when he saw Arthur he almost collapsed before composing himself and grabbing him tightly. He immediately limited access to the family wing, only the most trusted of servants were allowed in, Arthur washed and checked his wound before eating the first proper hot meal he'd had in moons. That night he slept in what used to be his old bed, tomorrow he would make his plans to leave.

After he woke up and dressed, he broke his fast before meeting Allyria for the first time, the little girl was Ash come again and he smiled though he told her he was a family friend. She reminded him so much of Rhaenys that he couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes, something she noticed before wiping them away with a smile which warmed his heart. Heading into Ulrick's solar he was surprised to see Ashara there with the babe, the look on her face though was anything but pleased.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Ashara said accusingly.

"I am, me being here puts our house in danger, besides I promised I would."

"Promised?" Ulrick asked.

"The man who saved me, we made a deal, I promised to leave for now, he saved my life and I gave him my oath"

"There's more to it than that, you don't care that much for your life, you'd never just give up" Ashara said and he smiled.

"Oh who said anything about giving up." Arthur said determinedly.

By the end of the day it had been agreed, he would leave and head to Bravos, the family had an account in the Iron bank he could use and he had some coin of his own there also. The only real argument had come when Ashara said she was coming with him, he had tried to reason with his sister but to no avail, so it was a few days later when the ship arrived that would take them to Sunspear and from there to Bravos.

**Bravos 284 AC.**

**Arthur.**

Settling into Bravos had been far easier than it should have been, he and Ashara though not rich by any means did have enough coin to live comfortably, his brother would keep them informed of events and he would await the crannogman's letters. What had been a surprise to him though was upon arriving he found out that Ser Willem had arrived with the Targaryen children.

Arthur had considered going to them, to help where he could, but news arrived that Rhaella may have crowned the boy king. Something which Arthur could not stand for, he already served a king he was not going to serve another, so instead he kept away from Ser Willem and the children, well publicly anyway. Privately he stood guard and watched from the distance, the first assassins that arrived never even made it to the house, he dispatched them the night he saw them in a back alley behind the tavern he found them in.

After explaining things to Ashara he spent the next few nights in a rented room overlooking the house the children stayed in, with the assassins gone though he found he wasn't needed though it did give him a chance to see the boy if nothing else. What he saw made him certain the child could never be king, he was his father's son in the making and nothing anyone could do would stop that from happening.

"So you finished watching them then?" Ashara said as she placed his meal on the table in front of him

"No I'll check in, make sure they're safe, but they should be fine, I'll keep an eye out for anyone who would harm them."

"Good, now eat up, I need to change Cregan."

"That is a stupid name." he said with a smirk.

"It's a northern name."

"Yeah that's what I said a stupid name." he said before being hit with a damp cloth.

**Bravos 4 years later.**

**Arthur.**

Life had been pretty dull and boring Arthur thought as he watched young Cregan practice with his sword, if anyone had told him this was how he'd spend his days he'd have laughed at them. But he enjoyed playing with his nephew and though the boy was still young he'd begun to teach him a little. Ashara had settled well into Bravosi life, she worked as a tutor for some of the wealthier residents children which brought in some extra coin, while he did odd jobs around the docks so he could keep abreast of any developments.

It had enabled him to keep in touch with Howland who sent letters every few moons, telling him the king was doing well and was happy and safe. It had also allowed him to make sure the children were safe, over the years the usurper hadn't stopped sending assassins, how he knew where the children where was beyond him. Though it still surprised him that he never sent a larger company to take care of the problem.

The old lion must be losing his touch or be completely out of the loop he thought, as if he'd been the one to send the assassins then he'd have expected to see the Mountain or one of his other dogs of war by now. Just thinking of that monster made his blood boil, many was the night he'd thought of taking a ship and seeking Clegane out. The man deserved to die and Arthur would have had no problem being the one who's blade removed his head from his shoulders, but he had sworn an oath and unlike his former brothers, his word still meant something.

"Uncle come practice." Cregan said as he walked to him with his little wooden sword.

"All right nephew, lets do this." Arthur smiled back at the boy.

The next few minutes were spent mock sparring, he used these playtime's not to teach so much but to allow the fundamentals slip through to the boy, he'd show him how to move his feet and hold his sword. But mainly it was playing and the boy's laughter always brought him both sadness and joy, he was happy to spend time with his nephew but he worried who if anyone was teaching his king. After a few minutes of sparring Cregan caught him on the leg, the little boy laughing loudly at his success.

"I got you, I won." Cregan said giggling.

"That you did nephew."

"Sparring again Arthur really?" Ashara said as she walked into the garden of their home.

"Mama." the little boy said as he ran to her "I won Mama. I won." he said excitedly.

"Of course you did my little star, come give mama a big hug."

Arthur put the two swords away and walked inside with his sister and nephew, he had work to do tonight, those men would make their move and he would be ready. Sitting down at the table, he laughed and joked with Ashara and Cregan before heading into his room for a small nap, as usual he wouldn't sleep for long.

Standing in the corner of the square he waited, over the years he'd lost count of the men he'd killed in this place but they kept coming, had he been in charge of the children's welfare he have moved them long ago. But when he glimpsed the little princess, when he saw how happy she was he could understand Willem's reluctance to do so. The prince was as he feared, he could see it in him, in his eyes and he resolved should the boy ever abuse his sister, should the madness manifest more, then he would act.

Until then it was the shadows which were his friend, his companion, his brothers and though they were a poor replacement for those he lost they were still a far better example of brotherhood then those who'd survived. Barristan bending the knee, Jaime killing his king and failing to protect his princess and her children, yes give him the shadows over false brothers any day. As he watched the three men move into the square though all such thoughts left him, he had work to do yet again.

**Bravos 290 Ac.**

**Ashara.**

She had ignored the fever for a number of days and hoped it would just go away, while there were no maesters here there were healers and they had the coin to pay, but it was only at Arthur's insistence that she allowed them access. Cregan had tried to be her brave little boy but seeing his mother sick had scared him and every time she moaned or coughed she could see the tears threatening to fall. Arthur had been a gift from the seven though, without him she had no idea what she'd have done, or what would happen to Cregan should the worst come to pass.

"How is she?" Arthur worriedly asked the red priestess.

"She is as well as she can be, I have done what I can." the woman said softly.

"What does that mean, will my sister be all right?" Arthur's anger clear now.

"Arthur please." Ashara said reaching his hand to hers.

She watched as her brother thankfully calmed down, his expression still as worried as it had been though, she looked to the red priestess who seemed calm the woman standing there with an almost bored look on her face.

"I have done what I can, it's up to R'hllor now. If he wills it then your sister shall be fine, but I can look to the flames if you wish to be certain."

"Do so." Arthur said and took her hand.

The priestess left the room and as she did she looked to her brother, this sickness had ravaged Bravos, most who suffered it hadn't recovered but those who had all used the red priest's and priestess's to do so. She had not been interested in doing so, not that she cared so little for her life, but she was brought up in the light of the seven to suffer false gods now would only anger her own. It had been Arthur who had insisted, so because of him and for Cregan she had relented, her son needed his mother.

"Arthur, should I..not.."

"No, you'll be fine Ash, you'll be fine."

"I know but should I not, the letter will you give it to him, will you tell him the truth, please Arthur despite your own feelings, promise me." she said and watched as her brother's head snapped towards her at the last of her words.

"Ash, please don't make me promise, I beg of you." Arthur's voice soft and light.

"I need you to brother, I need to know he'll know the truth, know his father's name."

Her brother nodded at her and she felt a sense of relief wash over her, should the worst happen, Cregan would be fine.

Later that night she fell into a deep sleep, the heat which had slowly enveloped her body had begun to dissipate and for the first time in days she felt relief. She could feel her breath come a little more easily now, her chest moving much more freely, the aches she had in her limbs all gone. She found herself suddenly in a small glade with a pool nearby where she could hear splashes, ahead of her stood a large tree giving shade, she moved towards it.

"_Finally I thought you'd never get here, come Ash the children wish to see you."_

_No it couldn't be, she blinked and opened her eyes again, it was, it was her friend, standing in front of her Elia looked beautiful, she was healthier than she'd ever seen her before, she glowed and when she smiled Ashara felt her heart contract._

"_Elia, my princess is it truly you?" she asked as she moved towards her._

_"it's is Ash now come, Rhaegar, Lyanna and the children wish to see you." Elia said a welcoming smile on her face._

"_Am I, is this, Am I dead?"_

"_Oh no, nothing of the sort, come." Elia said holding out her hand._

It felt like almost a week later when she woke up, the fever had broken and she felt better than she had in a long time, when Arthur saw her eyes were open he began to cry, she coughed and he moved to pour her some water.

"Ash, I thought, we thought." Arthur said smiling broadly now.

"Cregan, where is my son Arthur?"

"I'll get him for you, are you? How do you feel Ash?"

"I'm good Arthur, more than good."

Her little boy didn't even wait to be called to her, once he saw her awake he ran to the bed and hugged her tightly, she shook her head at the worried expression on her brother's face, when he realized she was fine he nodded.

"Mama, were you dreaming, uncle Artie said you were dreaming?" her son asked.

"I was little one, it was a good dream, how have you been? Were you good for your uncle?"

"I was mama, I did everything I was told, I even ate my vegetables as they make you grow strong, isn't that right uncle?"

"It is, he was a great help to me." Arthur said and she smiled as Cregan looked adoringly at her brother.

"Where is the priestess Arthur?"

"I sent her away Ash, she was talking nonsense, she couldn't help."

"She did Arthur, we need to find her."

Her brother just nodded, over the next few days she felt her strength recovering, it had shocked her to find that what to her had been a week had in face been closer to a moon, though even that paled when she heard Arthur hadn't left the house since she got ill. When she heard that she immediately felt the worry in her chest, the children, were they safe? Had her illness cost even more hurt to the family they served?.

She sent Arthur to find the truth and when he came back her worst fears were confirmed, the children were gone, the house ransacked, though at least it was the servants who did it and not Baratheon butchers.

"They're gone Ash, no sign of them, Willem he passed, I questioned a servant who said the children fled, they robbed them once their protector died." Arthur said his shame clear for her to hear.

"It's not your fault brother, we'll find them, it's not your fault." she said softly and she was glad to see Arthur nod in agreement.

The searched for the next week but they were gone, they did however find the priestess who confirmed to Ashara what Elia had said to her, their path was set now, whatever happened next would happen in Volantis. They sent the letter back to Ulrick to allow him make new arrangements and collected some gold and their account details from the Iron Bank. Within days they were ready to travel and as she stood with Cregan she smiled at the fond memories they would carry with them, of the house in Bravos that had been their home for so long.

**Volantis 291 AC.**

**Arthur**.

The journey to Volantis had been a long and difficult one, the red priestess and some of her acolytes had accompanied them though much to his initial annoyance, although over time he'd come to welcome their company. Cregan had loved the travel by ship, the sights of the sea and the creatures that dwelled in it being wondrous to the young boy, At one point when they sailed by Tyrosh and the surrounding islands they had been able to see the outline of Dorne, he had watched on happily as Ash had explained to the boy that he had been born there.

"_That's where you were born Cregan." Ashara said pointing at the sandy shores in the distance._

"_Really mama, you and uncle Artie too?"_

"_Yes us too my little star." she said as she ruffled the boys dark hair._

"_Will we visit mama?"_

"_One day my son, we'll go back there one day I promise."_

When they'd eventually arrived in Volantis they were met by another red priestess this one even younger than the one who'd accompanied them, though given the deference she was being shown, she was much more important.

"Welcome to Volantis, Ser Arthur, Lady Ashara, I am Kinvara and the lord of light has prepared for your arrival." the woman said her smile beaming.

"Prepared for our arrival?" Arthur asked looking at Kinvara and the other priestess suspiciously.

"Indeed, we have secured you a place to live Ser Arthur as is R'hllor's will."

He looked to Ashara who nodded and they walked behind the red priestess as she led them through the city, Volantis was impressive he'd give it that, but as he looked at the people and the tattoo's on their faces he cringed. Slavery was a fact of life in Essos but that didn't make it any less abhorrent to him, though he was in no position to do anything about it. As they walked he caught Kinvara looking at him more than once, he was about to say something when they reached a small manse and were led inside.

Though the view was not as good as their manse in Bravos, the home itself was larger and better furnished as they had kept well within their means while living in the port city. What surprised him most was there were a number of servants waiting for them, all clad in the light red of the acolytes of the red god. He was about to say something about not needing them but he caught Ashara's eye and she shook her head, still he found himself ready to speak but this time it was Kinvara who's interruption stopped him.

"I have some news from your homeland Ser, if you and Lady Ashara would care to join me." she said pointing to some seats in the garden.

"We would be delighted to hear of our home Lady Kinvara." Ashara said and he just nodded.

"Mama can I see my room? I'm tired." Cregan said with a yawn.

"Of course my love." Ashara said before Kinvara motioned to one of the girls to bring them inside.

Sitting down in the garden he was acutely aware of the watching eyes of Kinvara, the smile still on her face as she looked at him with curiosity.

"You do not believe Ser Arthur?" the priestess asked.

"I do not my lady."

"One day you will know the truth, but for now would it be enough to say we serve the same purpose."

"Really my lady and what purpose is that?" he scoffed.

"To see his chosen sit on his rightful throne, to see the dragons once more rule the skies." Kinvara said and he swallowed nervously.

"What know you of dragons my lady." he said his voice raised.

"Would you look into the flames with me Ser Arthur, would you seek the truth?"

"I have no time for parlour games my lady."

"When you change your mind Ser come visit the temple, I'll help you find the answers you seek." Kinvara said her smile even brighter now, before he got a chance to say something though Ash returned.

"My lady I thank you for these accommodations," his sister said courteously.

"The lord is who deserves thanks not I."

Arthur grimaced again, he had seen zealots before and knew these followers of the red god to be amongst the most devoted, but it was his sister's comfort with it that he couldn't explain. When she'd woken and fully recovered she'd insisted he find the red priestess and when he did had been stunned when it was revealed they'd be leaving. The fact the priestess seemed not only in agreement with this but almost giddy about it raised his heckles, as did seeing his sister in conversation with her numerous times since.

"You said you had news from Westeros?" Arthur said wanting this woman gone as soon as possible.

"We did it seems the krakens decided to rebel and found themselves crushed by the lions, stags and wolves." Kinvara said and Arthur noticed the twitch his sister gave at the mention of wolves.

"They were defeated." Arthur said sighing.

"They were though there were losses by both sides, the kraken lost his children and the lions their patriarch."

He looked at her carefully in the eye to see if she was being deceitful, when he was sure she was not he began to laugh, surprising Ashara with how loudly he did so.

"Arthur?" Ashara said looking at him questioningly.

"Tywin, Ash, Tywin fucking Lannister is dead." Arthur said laughing again before looking to Kinvara "How?"

"He was killed by a reaver is how it's been told, I do not yet have more details."

"I thank you lady Kinvara both for the news and your welcome." Arthur said and smiled genuinely at the woman.

After the red priestess and her followers had left he checked the house and found his own room, looking in on Cregan he was happy to see the boy sound asleep, when he made his way to the small kitchen he found Ashara had prepared some food. Sitting down at the table he began to eat, happy to fill his stomach before the talk they'd soon have. When he'd agreed to come here she'd told him very little, promising to tell him it all once they arrived, he had intended to wait until they were settled, but the presence of the red priestess had changed his mind.

"Why are we here Ash?"

"It's where we're supposed to be Arthur?"

"I don't understand."

"I saw them Arthur, Elia, the children, Rhaegar and Lyanna, I saw them all."

"What?"

"When I…when I was ill, I saw them, I spoke to them, they told me we needed to come here, that this was where we were supposed to be."

"Why?"

"I don't know Arthur, but the red priests have a role, Kinvara has a role to play in this."

"So that's why you were so friendly with them?"

"Of course, why? Oh Arthur." she said laughing.

"Well thank the seven for that." he said laughing with her.

**Volantis 293 AC.**

**Ashara.**

Life in Volantis had turned into a routine, they'd send a letter to Ulrick and receive some back, the red priests being more than happy to deliver them. Cregan studied with her in the mornings and practiced with Arthur when he could, her son had come along a lot both in size and in skill and would develop into a fine swordsman one day. Not that a life wielding a sword was one she hoped for him, but she knew that with Arthur as an uncle it was inevitable that the boy would gravitate towards using a sword. Her boy was her greatest joy and also her greatest regret, she was proud of him, happy to have him in her life, but daily he grew more like his father and it upset her that he knew nothing of him.

As in Bravos she had easily found a job as a tutor, the old blood when they'd found out who she was were overjoyed to have a friend of the dragons teach their children and paid handsomely for the privilege. The dreams though had been erratic, when she'd spoken to Kinvara about them the priestess had told her that her R'hllor had showed her in the flames that she had a role to play, that she and her brother would help the lord's chosen.

She had led her deep in the bowels of the great temple and showed her an unlit brazier, as she looked on Kinvara had walked to it and spoke some words in a language she didn't know, though suspected to be a different dialect of Valyrian. Within moments the brazier had lit up and Kinvara called her towards it, she found herself moving almost automatically, almost as if she was supposed to do this.

"Look into the flames Lady Ashara, the answers you seek are there."

_As she looked in she saw nothing at first, then she saw a wall of ice, a white wolf and a small pale dragon, she looked on as the dragon grew larger and larger before it disappeared. She saw a field with men lined up to do battle when they were suddenly covered in shadow, a dragon flew overhead it's skin whiter than the moon, it's wings as blue as the sky, on top of it sat a man and as he passed over them the army charged._

"What did you see my lady?"

"I saw a white dragon with blue wings, a man rode upon it and an army followed behind." Ashara said gasping.

"The lord's chosen, Azor Ahai, the white wolf, the dragon reborn." Kinvara said her voice full of awe.

"I don't know, how, how can I see this.?" Ashara said shaking her head.

"It is the lord's will my lady."

That night she lay in bed and sleep was hard to find, when it did come she was back in the glade with the pool, this time there was no sign of Elia or Rhaegar and Lyanna, Aegon too was gone, but sitting alone legs dangling in the water was a girl of ten and two. Her long dark hair and tanned skin showed her to be clearly Dornish but it was when she turned and smiled sadly at her that Ashara recognized her.

"_Rhaenys?"_

"_Auntie Ash, I thought you'd never come, no one comes here anymore." the girl said sadly._

"_I'm so sorry princess, I didn't know how."_

"_It's all right auntie, I missed you." Rhaenys said jumping up to hug her tightly._

"_I missed you too princess, I missed you so much." she said holding back her tears._

"_Don't cry auntie."_

"_I won't my sweet girl."_

"_Why won't he talk to me anymore?" Rhaenys said her voice almost breaking._

"_Who princess?"_

"_Jae, he won't speak to me, he never speaks to me now."_

"_I, I don't know princess, I, you speak to your brother?"_

"_I did, we did, he even held my hand, but now he won't speak to me and Mother and Egg are gone, Mother Lyanna and father too, I'm all alone here, I don't like being alone, I don't want to,,,I don't want to remember." the tears falling from her face as she spoke._

_Ashara went to comfort the girl, reached her hands out to hold her tight but as she did so Rhaenys began to fade away, she looked on expecting to see concern in the princess expression but was surprised to see the look of joy on her face instead._

"_Rhaenys." she shouted as the girl faded away._

Ashara woke up and wiped her eyes, she had cried during the night, she cleaned herself up and got dressed, trying to shake the memory of the girl she had cradled as a babe from her thoughts, Cregan was already sitting breaking his fast as she walked into the room, she smiled at him and allowed Kara bring her a meal.

"Morning mother." her boy said smiling and she smiled back at him, he was growing so much each day and her little boy would soon be a man.

"Morning my little star, ready for you're lessons?"

"I am mother, will uncle Artie be back today?"

"I don't know son, I hope so."

**Volantis 293 AC.**

**Arthur.**

He had been on the road for a long time, ever since Ashara convinced him that it was Rhaegar's will they were to come here he had embraced it. His relationship with the red priestess was a strange one, he didn't fully understand her or their religion but he did trust the woman. For whatever reasons of their own be it their god's plan or something else, Kinvara wanted to see Jaehaerys on the throne and that was something he could work with.

What had annoyed him though was the lack of information he received on the king both from the priests and from Howland Reed, apart from telling him the king was well there was nothing further. He had considered sending a letter to his brother to find out more, but should it be intercepted it could place the kings life in danger, so he had reluctantly accepted things as they were, but his patience was running thin.

His other concern had been the children and here he and the priestess had argued constantly, they were not part of his path according to Kinvara and to seek them out would put the king in danger. Something Arthur disagreed with vehemently, but the priestess stood firm they would not help him find the children and he had no other means to do so, but still he tried. He used his time away from Volantis and investigated, but found no sign, they were gone and where they were was beyond his capabilities to help.

Most of his time though had been spent on errands for the priestess retrieving items she said the king would need, a book from Mantarys, a chest from Choryane, some stones from Qohor. It was the last one he now carried that was the most surprising of all, the Valyrian steel ingots he found in Old Ghis. How the priestess knew of them he could only guess, the flames he'd looked into once had been enough to convince him that some things were not of this world.

"_I expected you sooner Ser Arthur"_

"_I had not expected to be here at all my lady."_

"_R'hllor willed it Ser, it is time, the flames await."_

Arthur shook his head as he entered the temple, thoughts for another time, he carried the chest in and found as usual Kinvara stood waiting for him. While he knew that his arrival back in the city was not something he chose to hide and it was possible word filtered back to the priestess, he knew that was not how she knew of his return. He looked to see her smiling at him, almost glowing, something had happened, something had changed.

"My lady?" he asked.

"Come Ser, there is much we must discuss."

He followed her down the corridor, on and down to the room with the brazier the chest still in his hands, when he reached the room there was another priestess standing looking at the flames, her red hair reflecting eerily in the shadows. Kinvara motioned for him to put the chest on the ground and to walk to the flame, as he did so the other woman smiled before moving back from the fire, allowing him to look deep within.

_He saw a lion stand in front of a wolf growling at any who came close, he saw a wolf grow large, it's white fur full, it's red eyes looking deep into his own violet ones before it sniffed him and licked his hand. He saw himself his white cloak blowing in the wind, as he raised dawn and stood by the wolf, before him he saw an army coming charging towards them and the wolf smiled as it transformed before his eyes. He knelt on one knee as a white dragon took flight and flew towards the army, he saw the flames that engulfed them and the dragon flew back, he closed his eyes and the wolf returned to his side._

When he turned back to the two priestess he could see the reverence in their eyes, could see the devotion they had for what they had seen.

"It is time Ser Arthur, the dragon is reborn it is time to make your return." Kinvara said.

"I swore an oath my lady, there is nothing I wish for more than to serve my king, but I swore an oath,"

"I am not the only one who's seen what needs to be done Ser Arthur, soon the old gods servant shall send for you, if you leave now you shall catch the letter before it's sent onward."

"My lady?"

"Melisandre here will join you on your return to your home Ser Arthur, it is in the place where the stars fell that you shall receive the news you've waited on, I bid you good fortune in the wars to come Ser." Kinvara said as she turned and left.

**Dorne 294 AC.**

**Arthur.  
**

The ship sailed through the sunset sea and the Torrentine loomed before them, on deck Arthur stood with Ashara and Cregan as the Palestone Sword came into view, he could feel his sister's excitement from here. His beard was full and itched but it and his hair did a decent enough job of disguising him, Ashara had her hair dyed blond and it did not suit her in the least, her dark skin far more in tune with her natural hair color.

But despite it being more than ten years since last they stood on theses shores, despite the memories of the rebellion being lost somewhat, should the usurper know of their survival then their lives, their families lives would be in danger. Below deck Lady Melisandre sat with her two guards and the items he'd procured, his king would have need of them the only thing the lady had said when pressed. He had found her a different sort than Kinvara, more serious in some aspects, more devoted to Jaehaerys in others. He had shuddered involuntarily when she'd called Jae the prince that was promised, the look on her face troubling him.

Devotion was a good thing, blind devotion something else completely, he had hid behind his oaths with the king, he could see that now, blindly devoted to them when they needed to be questioned. With Rhaegar it was different and so it would be with Jaehaerys, he would serve, he would give his life if necessary, but he would seek the king's true worth before he blindly devoted himself to the boy.

"Is that Starfall mother?" Cregan said looking at the castle as it came into view.

"It is my son, we are finally home." Ashara said wiping a tear from her eye.

When they arrived at the castle later on he had considered entering secretly, but Ash would be staying here for some time so it was better to arrive as guests, handing a guard a piece of paper to send to his brother they waited in the courtyard. When the guard returned he led them inside and to his brothers solar where they found Ulrick, sitting with their sister, Allyria was ten and two having just been a babe when they left. His brother jumped up and embraced his sister and then himself before looking at Cregan with a large smile.

"Ally this is your sister and brother, Arthur and Ashara and your nephew Cregan." Ulrick said and Allyria gasped.

"But, I thought, everyone said." Allyria said as she began to cry, Ash running to take her in her arms.

"I'm so sorry sister, we had to, it wasn't safe for us, I'm so sorry." Ash said holding Allyria tight.

"You're my uncle too, like Artie is?" Cregan asked

"I am lad, it's good to finally meet you, your uncle has told me much about you, Ally can you show Cregan to his room, we can speak later all of us, introduce him to Ned too would you" Ulrick said and Ashara gasped loudly.

"Edric my son Ash, everyone calls him Ned for some strange reason," Ulrick said and Ash nodded.

Arthur went and gave Allyria a hug whispering "We'll take later little sister." in her ear which she nodded at.

"Ally, just tell them Cregan's a friend of the family for now, we'll clear it up later."

"Of course father, sister it's good to see you, truly. You too brother, Cregan let me show you your room and maybe we can explore the castle if you want?" Allyria said her smile hitting him deep in the heart as it was almost identical to Ash's.

"I'd love to aunt." Cregan said and Arthur couldn't help but smirk, the boy was already settling in well.

When they sat down, Ulrick explained that Melisandre and her guards had been given quarters and he reached into his desk and pulled out the letter he had waiting there.

"I had just received this from our friend in the neck, had you arrived on the morrow it would be on it's way to you already." he said handing it to him

Arthur took the letter and red it out loud.

"It is time to return, for your king has need of you".. he said as he smiled, finally he was home, finally he could begin to correct the mistakes of the past, finally he would see the king he served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next the Wall.


	36. Another Brick in the Wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Jaime travel from Eastwatch to the wall, family reunions are had and Jon learns some valuable skills.

**Jon.**

They had said their goodbyes to the Karstark brothers three days ago, setting them down on a beach no more then ten miles from their home. The brothers and their guards had been grateful both for the shortening of their journey and the supplies they gave them, they had also concluded their deal with Wyman and were happy with the result. He had watched as Dacey and Smalljon had bid them farewell and he welcomed the camaraderie they showed to each other.

Now though he could see Eastwatch in the distance and the great wall itself had come into view only an hour or so earlier. He stood on deck looking at it, watching it and felt a tingling in his spine at the thoughts of it, over and over as he stared at its majesty one word kept resonating deep within his mind _'Ice'. _When they eventually made land he found himself looking forward to seeing the wall up close, to reaching out and touching something that had been supposedly built by one of his ancestors.

He looked down at Ghost beside him, the wolf had a look of longing on his face as he looked at the wall, reaching down he petted his fur and Ghost stared up at him his tail wagging against the ground excitedly.

"I know boy, you're home too." he said and the wolf jumped to his feet.

Jon nodded to him and as soon as they set the gangplank down Ghost was off the ship, the yelps and screams of the people as the wolf passed them making him laugh. They were in no danger from his wolf as long as they proved themselves no danger to him, he could almost hear the relief as he looked over the deck to see the wolf had already cleared the small settlement. Heading downstairs to get Winter and Honor ready he found Loras looking eager to get onto dry land, his friend having come down with a bad case of the sickness of the sea the last few days.

"You should go down to the dock Loras."

"Aye I know, I've things to do though."

"Go, I'll do them, you go get your feet on dry land." Jon said and Loras nodded appreciatively.

It took him no more than a few minutes to get Loras's things ready and bring them to the deck, his own he carried down to the on board stables, how they'd been able to get so many horses and their equipment on the ship was beyond him. But somehow they had managed it, he tied his chests to the cart and readied the horses before leading them off the ship to where Jaime was speaking to some of the black brothers.

"We have some supplies for the commander here, but we won't be staying, we intend to set out for Castle Black immediately." Jaime said to the short gruff man.

"I thank you milord, we always welcome supplies and the men will be pleased with the ale." the man said with a grim smile.

"You and your men are more than welcome, the first two carts are yours," Jaime said and the man and his companions looked from Jaime to the carts and back his smile growing larger.

"May the old gods bless you milord." the man said as he moved to the carts.

Jon looked as the rest of the carts were loaded, it would take a few hours more before they would be ready to leave and they had broken their fast early that morning to be ready. It would take them over a week to make it to Castle Black anyway and that was providing they didn't have a mishap and they were all eager to be on their way. Leading Honor over to Jaime he smiled when he saw Dacey look at his lord, the two had certainly become closer to each other since they danced in White Harbor.

"My lord." Jon said handing Jaime the reins.

"Have you seen Loras, Jon?"

"Aye, I sent him off the ship when we landed he needed to stand on firm ground." Jon said and Jaime laughed.

"That he did, come lets see if we can find him, I'm eager to ride Honor anyway." Jaime said mounting his horse while Jon did likewise.

It didn't take too long for them to find Loras, he was leaning over a small well draining a mug of it contents, his color had returned and he looked far happier.

"How are you feeling lad?" Jaime asked and Loras quickly turned around.

"Good my lord, eager to ride."

"Then come I wish to put Honor through his paces while we await everyone else."

"Very good my lord." Loras said tightening his new cloak and rushing off to find his horse.

"You up for a race Jon?" Jaime said the note of challenge clear in his voice.

"You think you can beat me my lord?" Jon said smirking.

"Aye I do, come lets head out."

"Ah I get it, race in private, can't have the lord being beaten in public now can we." Jon japed.

"Come here you cheeky sod." Jaime said reaching his hand out to slap him while laughing all the while.

"See even here right beside you and you can't catch me, you've no chance my lord." Jon said as he and Winter slowly rode away.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the small settlement they found Loras had company, Smalljon was on a larger brown destrier he'd bought in White Harbor while Dacey and her sister were on smaller palfreys and both the Reeds rode garrons. Lady Lynesse had opted to ride in a small covered cart which was the closest they had to a wheelhouse, it had been laid out comfortably enough though. So instead of being mounted she and Ser Jorah stood by his own courser, the guards had all had chosen a variety of breeds, with most gong for either palfrey's or coursers.

"Lord Jaime has challenged me to a race." Jon said loudly and Jaime smirked while shaking his head.

"Fifty coppers on Jon." Jors said and Jaime looked at him with mock outrage.

"Aye, I'll second that." Alyrs said causing a few laughs.

Jon noticed how Jaime perked up when Dacey placed coin on him rather than Jon and in the end it was pretty even, those who had seen Jon ride Winter before placing their coin on him, while those who had not placed it on Jaime. The route of the race itself was quite simple about a half a mile ahead of them was a small group of trees, they'd race to it and back. Once they had readied themselves, Lyra Mormont stepped forward to give them the order to begin.

"At my signal, Lord Jaime, Snow, you both ready?"

"Aye." they both said together.

"All right, GO." she shouted.

He kicked Winter into gear immediately, and within a few strides was edging into a lead, but Jaime kept pace beside him and while he hadn't allowed Winter to fully go yet, his mare was moving swiftly. He could feel the cold air as it hit his face and rather than cool him down it somehow seemed to inflame him, he closed his eyes and let the air hit him, his hair blowing back behind him. When he opened them he was coming to the turn and could see Jaime lagging behind. He made the turn and was around it and had begun back before Jaime had taken the turn itself.

Riding hard he raced down the path and could see the group in front of him, he could see Ser Jorah look at him strangely and could make the cheers out when suddenly there were shouts of warning, screams of terror. Before he had a chance to react, before he even knew what had happened out of the corner of his eye he could see a white blur. He rode on and looked behind him to see to his shock a large brown bear being devoured by the white blur, that was when the reality dawned that Ghost had just saved his life.

**Jaime.**

Watching Jon ride Winter was like watching Arthur swing his sword, it was sheer beauty, something which looked so right, so natural that it made you question why you even bother. He had kept up with him for less than a quarter of the distance before Jon began to pull away. He knew that he was an excellent horseman but compared to Jon he was as far behind as he was from Arthur with a sword in his hand.

When he turned and saw his king ride off so far in front of him he could feel the pride rise up and he kicked his horse into trying to find something extra which Honor did, though it would not be enough to win. What he saw as he speeded up though was terrifying, the bear was huge and it was heading straight for Jon, he was too far away, the others were too far away. Even how fast Jon was riding wouldn't save him, the bear was going to reach him before anyone else.

Where Ghost came from he'd never know, but compared to everything else, the wolf wasn't just quicker than them, he was in a different league altogether. The collision was incredible the bear was thrown more than fifteen feet, it never even had the chance to get back up onto it's feet before the wolf was on him. He had never seen anything like it, within seconds the bear was laying there immobile and Ghost was rushing over to Jon.

As he reached Jon and everyone else he was relieved to see his king unharmed, though he was clearly a bit shaken, he watched as the white wolf walked to Jon and was immediately grabbed in a hug by he boy. Dismounting he walked over and saw the wolf lick Jon's face making him laugh, before Jorah sent the guards to drag the bear carcass back.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Aye, I'm fine my lord, thanks to Ghost, aren't I boy." Jon said and Ghost licked him again.

"I didn't think there'd be bears here?" Jaime asked looking to the northerners.

"They're around my lord, more in other areas it's true, but they're around, though I've not seen one attack like that." Jorah said.

Looking around at the others he could see they too agreed, Dacey gave him a concerned look so he shot her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, seeing her roll her eyes at him he smirked, it must have worked. Loras was holding Winter and looking ashen faced, so he walked over and patted the boy on the shoulder and was pleased to see the nod he got in return, among the group a couple of expressions stuck out to him, the young Reed lad was looking at Ghost with intrigue and relief, while Smalljon had a look best described as battle worn.

He'd seen men look like that when they'd seen a sight which shook them to their core, on Pyke when the battlements fell crushing some of the defenders of the castle he'd seen men look like that. It wasn't fear precisely, but it was certainly based in it, the Smalljon looked like a man who'd had something which scared him terribly just confirmed as true. He signaled for them to head back to the small town, they'd need to be extra wary now on their travels, thankfully though he had no doubt that Ghost would alert them to any danger.

It took no more than an hour or two to finally be ready to leave, they had gifted the bear to the Nights Watch, Ghost seemingly wanting no part in the animal once he'd killed it. The man he'd met earlier though was overjoyed by the gift, the meat and the pelt would both be of much use to them and he had now it appeared made a friend for life. As they began to ride out of the town he was happy to see Jon, Loras, the Reed children and Dacey's sisters ride together laughing and joking.

The Smalljon was riding with Jorah who every so often would look back at Jon which was making him concerned, it didn't take long for Dacey to ride up and join him, her hair tied back which he was disappointed to see.

"My lord." she said smiling as she reached him.

"My lady." he said overly seriously making her laugh.

"While I appreciate the excitement I could have done without seeing that damn bear today," she said.

"Aye me too, thank the gods for Ghost."

"I've never seen anything like that before, I mean even in the north. We know about Direwolves, but I'd not seen one until Ghost, but to see him with the bear." she shuddered.

"Well thankfully he's on our side." Jaime said.

"Aye, he and Jon, they have a bond don't they?"

"They do Dacey." he replied and was happy to see the small smile on her face when he said her name.

"Then I'm glad he's on our side."

"Have you been to Castle Black before?"

"What? no never, only met my uncle a couple of times, I'm looking forward to it."

Jaime sat quietly for a moment trying to figure out a way to ask the question he wished to, he and Dacey had kissed on more than one occasion since they danced and he knew both of them wished to take it further. But he had meant what he said to Jon he wouldn't dishonor her, which really only left once option, but he had something to tell her before that could be brought up. He and Jon had discussed it and solution was pretty simple, it was actually something Howland had done already which they could use.

"Dacey, there's something I need to tell you." Jaime said noticing how she tightened her hold on the reins.

"You can tell me anything Jaime."

"Can I?"

"Aye."

"Would you swear it before a heart tree, that what I told you would stay between us, could you swear it in front of your gods?" Jaime said and looked at her his eyes full of hope and worry.

"What is it Jaime?"

"I can't Dacey, I can't unless you swear it, I'm sorry." he said as she looked at him and nodded.

"There's a heart tree at Castle Black, beyond the wall, my uncle told us a story of how it was where he swore his oath when he joined, we can go there and I'll swear it." Dacey said and Jaime looked at her in relief.

"After which there's a question I'd like to ask you my lady, one I've wanted to ask for a long time." Jaime said and smiled broadly at her.

"Hmm, who knows, maybe I'll even answer your question too." she said laughing as she turned her horse around and rode back to her sisters.

Jaime couldn't help but laugh back as he watched her ride off, he hoped she wasn't mad at him when she learned the truth, that she accepted and embraced it like he had, but mostly he hoped that once he was done, she'd say yes.

**Jojen.**

The ride to Castle Black had been interesting and as he saw the gates in the distance he was looking forward to sleeping in a room with a roof over his head. The tents they'd stayed in where comfortable enough, but the noise of the wind against the outside of them was disturbing. He and Jon had managed to spend an hour or two a day going over the basics of warging on the journey, Jon's friend had looked on with both awe and concern when they practiced.

At first Jon had no success whatsoever, even though it was clear his bond with Ghost was something special, something he'd never seen before. When he saw the wolf attack the bear he'd been amazed, Jon hadn't warged with him, he hadn't even known the bear to be a danger, something Jojen felt guilty about. He had apologized the first moment he could to Jon about it and thankfully he bore him no ill will.

"_I'm sorry Jon it was my fault."_

"_What was?"_

"_The bear, I felt it in the back of my head so I tried to reach out to it, I think I spooked it Jon and it ran from me, I didn't mean it though I swear it." he said pleadingly._

"_Jojen, it was an accident, in the end it worked out all right did it not, the Nights Watch got a bear out of it after all." Jon said laughing._

After that when they found the time they'd practice and Jon would get frustrated at the lack of progress, it took them two days before Jon first intentionally warged and the sight of the mouse running up to him had even Loras laughing.

"_How did that work?" Jon asked,_

"_I don't know, what did you do different?_

"_I just, I felt it in my head, like I was knocking on a door, I asked to enter rather than push it in I think." Jon said rubbing his head._

"_That's it Jon you can force your way in, it can be done but it's harder and the animal resists, but if you ask, if you suggest, then they can choose to let you."_

Over the next few days it became apparent to Jojen that Jon's skill with warging was so far beyond his own, he knew the blood of the first men was strong and while his family always had magical abilities, the Starks were legendary. But this what Jon was able to do, this was far more than that, rabbits, deer, elk all of them were nothing to Jon, with birds though it was even more apparent. He had seen men warg into ravens, eagles, most of the birds of the sky, what he saw with Jon was beyond that.

"_Try for the raven Jon." he said pointing to the sky._

"_Can he actually do that, I mean look how high it is?" Loras said._

"_I think he can." _

_But not only did Jon warg into the raven, he also somehow managed to warg into five more that were close by, as he watched all six land and walk to Jon he shuddered,** 'A thousand eyes and one'** he thought the memory of the rhyme popping into his head. It was a few minutes later that Jon opened his eyes and the ravens flew off, he looked on in horror as blood flowed from his nose and he keeled over._

_He came around a few minutes later and for the rest of the day complained terribly of an ache in his head which luckily was gone the next morning. It wasn't until the second to last day of their traveling that Jon decided to both try to warg Ghost and to speak to him about the dreams._

"_When you dream Jojen does it, does it feel real?"_

"_Aye Jon, sometimes, it depends what I'm seeing, sometimes it feels like a dream though but others it feels like I'm actually there." he said when Jon nodded._

"_I see things Jojen, my family, I see my family as if I'm there with them, my brother, my sister, I can see them as if they were right here."_

"_Aye I've seen that too, seen Meera go on a hunt, or seen father pray by the tree."_

_Jon looked at him strangely and nodded, but said no more. It was then Ghost came into sight. So Jon changed the subject and suggested warging into his companion instead. He nodded and sat back, Jon barely closed his eyes before it was clear he was already in Ghost, the wolf came up and licked his face before Jon opened his eyes and returned back._

"_Did you knock at the door again?" he asked wondering how he managed to warg so fast._

"_No the door was open, waiting for me," Jon said with a large smile._

He had tried to bring up the dreams again but Jon told him they would speak of it after Castle Black which disappointed him, but he still felt better than he had in a long time. Having another who went through what you were going through brought him great relief, when Jon told him he felt the same he began to feel a kinship with him. Meera was pleased at the change of attitude she saw in him also, she said he seemed happier, which he was, the dream had changed, the one which frightened him most and instead of dread he now felt hopeful.

**Castle black 293 AC.**

**Benjen.**

Duties of being a first ranger did not include standing on the wall looking to the south, but ever since the raven came from Eastwatch he'd counted the days. Now that he finally saw the procession in the distance he couldn't get down from the wall quick enough. The lift seemed to take an age and by the time he got to the bottom the Lord Commander was already waiting.

"I take it they're here then Benjen?"

"Aye Lord Commander, you must be looking forward as much as I to seeing family again."

"Aye, you have the truth of it, is it a lot of supplies Benjen?" Jeor asked.

"It seems to be, there were an awful lot of carts."

"Well even were it not for them bringing family, that alone would be reason to celebrate." Jeor said smiling.

The white blur which rushed towards him when the gates opened was only slightly less welcome to him than the the voice of the boy chasing after it on his horse.

"Ghost come back," he heard his nephew say as the wolf found him and licked his hands and face much to the amusement of his brothers.

"It seems Benjen's friend remembers him" one of his brothers shouted to much laughter.

"Uncle," the boys voice sounded close as he watched him practically jump from his horse and run to him.

"Jon, it's good to see you lad." Benjen said as he was enveloped in a hug.

"I missed you uncle, I missed you so much."

"You too lad." he said looking and taking his nephew's appearance in.

Jon had grown taller, his hair was shoulder length and darker than he remembered it, his grey eyes almost black in the fading light. He had filled out a bit too, clearly working hard in the sparring ring, which given his exploits in Lannisport and Kings Landing was not a surprise. But there was something else, something he couldn't quite place and it made the boy seem far different than the one he'd remembered.

"Come lets meet the rest of your accompaniment, we'll have plenty of time to talk later." Benjen said and Jon nodded.

They walked over to where Jeor was greeting his family, where he and his son were embracing and the Lord Commander was being tongue tied trying to speak to his good daughter. Jon though brought him to meet Jaime Lannister and a young brown haired lad, along with two children who must be from the Neck.

"My lord, this is my uncle Benjen." Jon said. "Benjen this is Lord Jaime Lannister" Benjen could hear the affection in his nephews voice.

"My lord, on behalf of myself and my family I want to thank you for looking after my nephew." Benjen said stiffly.

"There's no need to thank me my lord, I've been more than fortunate to have Jon as my squire." Jaime said smiling at his nephew.

"It's just Benjen my lord, no lord's in the watch except the Lord Commander." he said a little softer now.

"Then it's good to meet you Benjen, Jon's been looking forward to coming to see you for a long time."

"I thank you for that my lord." Benjen said with a smile.

"Uncle, this is Loras, sorry Lord Loras Tyrell, my best friend." Jon said smirking when Loras stiffened at being called a lord before the boy relaxed and smiled at being called friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my lord, any friend of Jon's is one of all the Starks." Benjen said and noticed Jon shudder.

What was that about? He'd speak to his nephew later he thought as Jon introduced him to both the Reed children. He was surprised Howland had allowed his children come visit with Jon but then most things Howland did surprised him. Before they could speak any more Jeor came over and looked at Jaime Lannister far differently than he had earlier, he had been courteous before, but now he seemed almost friendly.

"My lord, I want to thank you again for these supplies, we've, I've never. We've not been gifted like this in many a year." the old bear finally managed to get out.

"Think nothing of it, when Jon asked me to bring him here he explained even more to me the good and important work you men do, he convinced me we needed to do more to help, so consider this the first shipment, there will be more each year." Jaime said and Benjen noticed Jon nod to him with something like approval in his expression.

"My lord, I can't thank you and you." Jeor said turning to Jon "You lad, what you've done here, what you've done for the north and my family, the north is not the only one who remembers, the watchers on the wall won't forget either."

Benjen looked on with pride as his nephew took his deserved thanks, the boy dismissing the praise and instead speaking up about how it's Lord Jaime who's owed thanks, not him and Benjen couldn't' help but smile. When they got the listing of just what was on the carts it was incredible, dried foodstuffs, flour, good steel swords, armor that was far better than their own. Furs and cloth, of course the ale would bring most cheer to the lads, but they received such a boon and to think his nephew was partly the reason.

"Come Jon, lets show you to your rooms and we can speak some more."

"Can we go on top of the wall uncle?"

"Aye, but don't you want to settle in first?

"Aye, we'll do that and then go on top is that all right?"

Benjen nodded and noticed Jaime Lannister look at Jon who smiled back and nodded, Jaime did so in return and he found it most odd that they seemed to be able to speak without speaking to each other. Was their relationship that strong? Did the man care that much about his nephew? He would need to speak to his nephew about a few things he thought as he watched Jon remove a large chest from a cart and carry it in front of him.

It didn't take too long for Jon to be settled in, the room he'd share with his friend and with the Reed boy which didn't seem to bother him at all. As they headed to the lift he saw Aemon on the walkway above heading to the rookery. Had it been another brother he'd have waved and greeted the man, but there would be no point with the blind Maester, though had the man wished to greet him his blindness would be no obstacle.

"Is that Maester Aemon?" Jon said softly looking to the black robed Maester.

"Aye it is, how did you know the Maester was called Aemon?"

"I just did." Jon said cryptically and for the briefest moment Benjen thought he saw his nephews eyes glisten making them look more indigo then grey.

The trip to the top of the wall was taken in silence which surprised him, he had expected his nephew to be full of questions, when they reached the top he told him to be careful and they walked to the edge to peer over. Jon looked around and steadied himself before he looked once again out beyond the wall, Benjen could feel the air around him become charged, almost as if it had stilled.

"There's something I need to tell you uncle, about my mother." Jon said.

**Jaime.**

He had always known that the Nights Watch was in a ruined state, he had seen the dregs that the recruiter would be given when he came to Kings Landing but standing in Castle Black and seeing it for himself really drove it home. So when the Lord Commander began to thank him, Jaime immediately shifted the credit to Jon, had it not been for him he'd have never come here, never helped, so he was the one who deserved their praise.

The amount of coin it had cost to bring the supplies was negligible compared to what benefits Jon had brought them, he had family here too, so if Jaime could help them by spending coin then it was a smile price to pay. He looked on as Jon smiled and nodded to him as he left with his uncle, he hoped the man took the news well, though given his reception when he arrived he could see Jon's uncle cared a great deal for him.

He caught a man looking at him grimly and when he looked back at him the man muttered something before walking off, he knew there had been loyalists sent here for their roles in the rebellion and he would no doubt run into some. As the last of the carts arrived Jaime went over to his men and the black brother who was directing them, taking a moment to speak to Arlan to make sure he and Farrow alternated so one or the other would be on shift.

"Arlan."

"My lord?"

"While we're here I want either yourself or Farrow with me at all times, so split your sleep schedule, you know which of the other guards to pick, also speak to Jors and Alyrs and make sure they do the same for Jon."

"Of course my lord."

"How's it going here?"

"Good my lord, the black brothers seem more than happy with the supplies, some of the men are helping them move them, and they said they'll ensure the carts get back to Eastwatch for the next delivery."

"Very good, you see to the men's rooms will you, Farrow with me." Jaime said nodding to the other man who followed behind him with another guard.

He watched as Jorah, Lynesse, Dacey and her sisters walked with the Lord Commander to what must be his rooms and he was approached by a small man who directed him to his own. When he arrived at his room he found Loras and Jon's room was almost opposite and he breathed a sigh of relief, with them so close he could ensure they would be well protected. The room itself was nothing much, a bed and some worn furniture though he was glad to see the large fire which he would certainly make use of.

He had only just entered when there was a knock on the door he walked over and opened it to find Loras there.

"Settled in all right?"

"Aye my lord, I put the horse's away when Jon went with his uncle."

"Good lad."

"Is he going to tell him my lord?"

"Aye I think so, is his chest safe?" Jaime asked.

"Aye my lord, Jojen and Meera are in the room and their guards and my own are outside."

"It's not exactly comfortable is it?" Jaime japed.

"No my lord, though better than a tent in the cold." Loras said and he laughed with him.

"Well come on then, lets have a look around the place."

They were joined by Jojen and Meera and so they took a walk around the home of the Night's Watch, to say it was ramshackle would be to do it a favor, it was in a terrible state. The wood was rotting away and doors and windows barely kept the wind from the rooms. They had been placed in the Kings Tower and Jaime had to laugh at the irony, Jon being the first king to visit in over a hundred years. The other towers were in a worst state and were apart from the Guards tower as far as Jaime could see not fit for purpose.

The walkways looked barely capable of holding their weight, the buildings themselves almost falling down, he saw the Maester standing on a walkway which no doubt led to the rookery and his quarters. As they walked down to the yard itself he looked around and could see the amount of work it would take to bring this place up to any sort of standard, he would speak to Jon later, maybe they could do more.

In the yard the scowling grim faced man from before was berating two young lads who were poorly attempting to spar, as bad as they were it was the man's training method which annoyed not only Jaime but Loras too. No one would learn anything from this man other than how to swing a sword in anger, there was no technique being thought, no rhythm, just a simple hack and slash, he shook his head and walked on.

"It really is a mess." Meera said softy.

"Aye it is my lady, we shall have to do our best to make it better won't we." Jaime said and smiled as they were joined by Dacey and her sisters.

"What are you so happy about." Dacey said a smirk on her face.

"Me happy, perish the thought, Lady Meera was just commenting on how rundown this place is."

"My uncle's done his best, it's not his fault no one sends them aid." Lyra said in defense of the old bear.

"You misunderstand me my lady, I was not commenting on your uncle's work, but more on the shortcomings of the rest of us."

"You men from the south really do use far too many words." Jory said shaking her head.

"My apologies my lady, a force of habit, but this place is a shithole and we must do better." Jaime said and all four ladies laughed.

"See we'll make a northerner out of you yet." Dacey said looking at him.

"I am your's to command my lady." Jaime said with a bow which earned him a slap on his head and more laughter from the ladies.

"I saw that Loras." Jaime said looking to his squire who was trying and failing to hold his own laughter in.

"I couldn't help it my lord, if you moved that slow in the yard maybe I'd be able to get a hit in too."

"What's that you say boy." a voice called from behind them.

Loras and Jaime turned to see the grim faced man sneer at them before he walked towards them, a different smugger more sadistic grin on his face now.

"Nothing Ser." Loras said.

"Oh I thought you were talking about the Kingslayer's prowess, though I've heard you need to turn your back to see his true worth."

Jaime reached his hand out to stop Loras who looked ready to attack the man, he turned to see Dacey seemed just as ready and surprisingly so too did her sisters, shaking his head at her, he smiled at the man and began to walk away.

"See just as I said, far too craven to face a man head on."

"You think so Ser, then grab a sword and we'll see if you can back up your words." Jaime said his anger shining through.

"I wouldn't dare soil my blade on the likes of you Kingslayer." the man said before walking away.

Jaime said nothing and smiled before heading back towards his room, he hadn't made it halfway before Dacey joined him. Thankfully she too kept silent as they walked, he saw Jon and his uncle still hadn't returned and he was glad of it, he may have been able to stop Loras but not Jon, as he walked he heard a commotion and a loud scream. He and Dacey turned back and immediately began running towards Loras and the girls only to find them all laughing hysterically.

When they saw what they were laughing at they too joined in, on the ground twenty yards in front of them was the man who'd insulted him a few moments ago, laying in a puddle of his own making. Leaning over him teeth bared and paws keeping the man where he lay was Ghost, the white wolf was ensuring no one else came close either. After a moment Jaime worried about how they'd remove the wolf when Ghost suddenly took off and ran towards the lift to where Jon and his uncle were just stepping out from it as it slowed to a stop.

"I want that beast's hide, now I tell you." the grim man shouted though nobody paid him any mind.

"Enough, Thorne my office, you lad, look after your damn wolf." Jeor shouted from a walkway behind them.

"I will Lord Commander." Jon said as he walked over to them with his clearly still shell-shocked uncle.

When he arrived to where he was standing Jon looked at him and gave him a smug smile and Jaime couldn't help but laugh loudly making the others join in. When he and Loras had told him of his lessons with warging he hadn't believed it, when Jon showed him he was lost for words, but this was a new facet of it and he would need to speak with Jon later. He said his farewells and once again headed to his room, Dacey walking beside him, when they reached it and he closed the door, she immediately grabbed him and kissed him.

The two of them stumbled back to the bed, their kisses growing more and more passionate, he could feel himself becoming excited and his hands began to move lower down her back and before he knew it he was caressing her pert arse. The increased moans and he way she began to move on top of him left him in no doubt she was as excited as he and it was only when she began to remove her clothes that he stopped her.

"We can't." he said shaking his head.

"We can." she said as she kissed him once more.

"I won't dishonor you."

"It's not dishonor if it's what I want too."

"Dacey, I want you, do you think I don't want this more than anything"

"Then take it Jaime, take me." she said and her mouth closed in and began to suck at his neck.

"I can't, not like this, not here. Please Dacey it means more than this, you mean more."

"Fine I'll wait." she said pouting."

He couldn't help but smirk which earned him another slap on the head and he reached up and grabbed her to hold her close to him, as she made herself comfortable he felt something he hadn't ever felt before, he felt complete. With Cersei it was sex and nothing else, once it was done he had no desire to spend more time in her company, thinking back on it without sex he actually disliked being in her company at all.

With Dacey it was different, it felt so very different, he liked her, genuinely liked her as a person, as a woman, he liked spending time with her, liked speaking with her and was even sure he'd like sparring with her. They had done no more than kiss and make out and yet each time he felt more fulfilled, more happy than he had ever felt before, sure he was feeling frustrated a little that they hadn't yet lain together. But he wanted to wait, he needed to wait, she needed to know the truth, the full truth and then if she wanted to, if she'd agree to it, he would marry her whenever she wished.

"What're you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" she asked.

"The future, just the future."

"Speaking of which, I spoke to my uncle, he'll allow is to go out beyond the wall tomorrow, says we'll need to bring some of the brothers with us, but the Weirwood is only a couple of miles from here. That is if you still want to talk?"

"I do, more than anything." he said as he kissed her softly.

**Jon.**

As majestic as the wall was from the ground, it paled in comparison to the majesty you felt when standing on top of it, below him the world stretched out for miles and miles and as he looked out into the lands beyond the wall he felt insignificant. The world out there had gone on and on for centuries, it cared not about thrones and justice, about who was right and who was wrong, out there survival was all that matters.

He found himself thinking of the people who lived in those harsh conditions, wildings, savages, but were they? Or were they just people, just people like him and his uncle, people who did their best and tried to survive. A strange thought came to him and he couldn't shake it, all his life the first thing people thought when they heard his name was bastard, he was born of lust and sin, not to be trusted or believed and yet the truth was he was anything but.

He was born a king and raised to live a lie, a lie people believed based solely on his name, had he been called Stark instead of Snow then peoples first reactions would have been that he was a good man and true, but instead he was thought to be less than. As he looked out at the vast wilderness he wondered, were the people who lived there the same? Was it just that just like him being born the wrong side of the sheets in people's eyes, they were born the wrong side of the wall.

When he took his throne he resolved to find out, to seek those people out, to speak with them, treat with them, in the kingdom he would forge it would matter not your name or where you came from. What you would be judged on would be who you were inside and he would start with those born on the wrong side of the wall, but first he needed to claim his crown, his birthright. To do that he needed to be who his mother wished him to be, to be a dragon and a wolf.

"There's something I need to tell you uncle, about my mother." Jon said.

"Your mother? I don't know who she was Jon, I'm sorry." Benjen said.

"I do uncle."

"You do, how?"

"Jaime told me, he showed me her letter, showed me what she left for me."

"How did Jaime Lannister know who Ned, who your mother was?" Benjen asked confused.

"Ned Stark is not my father, he's my uncle just like you."

He watched as Benjen sighed and saw the look on his uncle's face, he knew, all this time he knew and said nothing, Jon felt the fire deep inside begin to burn, the flames begin to rise, he searched for Ghost but couldn't find him and so the inferno began to rage.

"You knew, you knew and never told me?" Jon shouted his anger to the fore.

"I suspected, I never knew, Jon you must believe me I never knew for sure, I only suspected Brandon was your father." Benjen said his voice breaking,

"Brandon?" Jon said as the flames retreated.

"Aye, my brother, your father, I'm sorry lad had I known for certain..."

"Uncle Brandon wasn't my father." Jon interrupted,

"But you said, wait Uncle, Brandon was your uncle too? Me, Ned, Brandon, oh gods, oh by the old gods, Lya." Benjen said and fell to his knees.

"Uncle," Jon said grabbing him around the neck and holding him as his uncle cried in his arms,

"I Never knew Jon, I swear it by the old gods, I swear it, had I known, had I known, oh Lya please forgive me,"

"Uncle there's nothing to forgive, look at me, you have nothing to be sorry about." Jon said,

"Jon I." his uncle stuttered.

"I know Uncle, I know." Jon said as Benjen got to his feet.

They stood there in silence for a while, Jon allowing Benjen come to terms with finding out he was his sister's son, he needed his uncle to be calm for what he told him next, after waiting a few moments he felt it was time.

"What do you know of my father and mother Uncle."

"I know some nephew, I know your mother had no wish to marry Robert, I know she and your father spoke, they sent letters to each other, I think she was in love with him, but I don't know any more, I don't think he kidnapped her Jon, I never did, but I don't know."

"They were in love uncle, they were married, after my father had his marriage annulled with Elia they married in front of the old gods and in the light of the seven, my mother left letters, they sent more I think, but I don't know what happened, I do know they wanted me, they loved me."

His uncle stood there slack jawed before Jon saw for the first time his uncle exhibit what he'd heard referred to before as the wolf blood, Benjen began pounding the ice hard, Jon tried to pull him away but couldn't.

"Uncle please, stop it, you don't need to do that." Jon said and thankfully he stopped before looking at him angrily.

"I do Jon, I left you there, I let him raise you as a bastard, let him raise my sisters boy as a bastard. I had thought you were Brandon's, that I could understand, you were a threat to his boy, I could understand it, but this, not this, this I don't. I'm coming with you, when you go to Winterfell I'm coming with you."

"Uncle, please, we need to talk more, there's more you need to know, but you shouldn't come with me."

"I'm coming Jon what he did, what Ned did, I, no I won't, I can't forgive him for that."

"Uncle, I need to speak to him on my own, the things we need to discuss, the future, everything I need to be the one, if you're there it becomes more than that, it becomes your wants to, I understand but I need to do this."

"Very well, but if he doesn't, I swear it if he doesn't support you then I'll fucking kill him."

"No I won't have a kinslayer for an uncle." Jon said

"All right well I'm going to beat him bloody then." Benjen said and Jon laughed releasing some of the tension.

"You're going for it aren't you?" Benjen added a moment later.

"Aye, I've seen how bad a king Robert is, how the realm suffers while he drinks and feasts and whores his way through his reign, but it's more than that uncle, it's what my mother wanted, what my father wanted, they, there are things about the rebellion that I need to find out, but it was more than Robert wanting my mother."

"I always thought so, I saw him during Harrenhal, spoke to Ned about it, that man never loved Lyanna."

"I know, can you tell me about her, about my mother? Jon asked his voice almost breaking as he did so.

"Of course, I'll tell you anything you wish to know, Jon, Jon are you all right?

As Benjen began to speak he felt it in his head, there at the back of his mind, a soft whisper the voice almost sounding like the wind itself speaking one word '_Pack' _Jon's eyes went white and he was there in the courtyard. A man was looking at Jaime with hatred in his eyes, he could feel it coming off him in waves and then he moved towards him, he could hear the words he said, the venom and hatred in them. He could feel the sadness from Jaime as he walked away, the smugness of the man as he sniggered as he too began to walk.

He could take it no more and he ran swift and true and within seconds he was on the man, he knocked him to the ground and when he reached for his sword and dagger he bared his teeth and pushed down with his paws. He smelled it then the fear and the urine as it leaked from the man, he heard laughter in the background and then he was back on the wall leaning against his uncle.

"Jon, answer me please."

"I'm fine Uncle, we need to go down to the yard." Jon said and his uncle nodded still not comfortable.

He explained that he was a warg which his uncle seemed to take in his stride and when they reached the bottom he found that Ghost had a man pinned and Jaime and the others were laughing.

"Who is that man uncle?"

"Him, that's Thorne, Ser Alliser Thorne our master of arms."

"Why would he have a problem with Lord Jaime?"

"He served the Targaryen's, so he no doubt hasn't forgiven Jaime for killing the king."

"He deserved to die, Jaime was right to kill him."

"Aye, but he was…" Benjen said leaving the rest unsaid.

"A madman who killed my grandfather and uncle, that's all he was uncle." Jon said and Benjen smiled.

"Jon about Lord Jaime, are you? Can you trust him."

"More than anyone in the world uncle, can you, would you try and be nice to him for me?"

"I will nephew, if you say he's to be trusted then he has my trust too."

"Thank you." Jon said.

After the Lord Commander told them to keep Ghost under control Jon smiled as Jaime and Dacey walked off, before Loras and the Reeds came over to him and Benjen, Lyra and Jory heading back to their uncle.

"Now have you all been give a tour of this place?" Benjen asked.

"No not really, more we like just walked around," Meera said.

Benjen nodded for them all to accompany him and began to show them around, the armory was run by Donal Noye who was also the smith and Jon grimaced when he heard the name, this was the man who built Robert's hammer. While Jon had no problem with the man the memory of it alone was enough to make him not wish to spend time in his presence, the Old Flint barracks housed most of the men and wasn't a very welcoming place.

But it was as Benjen showed them the tunnels, things became interesting, seeing the library was one thing, the books it held were numerous and Jon knew he'd spend a lot of time here. When Benjen explained the tunnels were used to travel around during winter Jon had been amazed, as he was when he saw the ice cells. But it was the food stores which grabbed his attention most, deep underground and lined with ice, mud and straw and something else he couldn't make out.

"Uncle the food you put here how long does it last?"

"I don't know Jon, maybe the Maester would, but it doesn't go bad why?"

"And this what's this made of ?" Jon asked looking at the wall.

"it's just mud and straw bricks with sawdust, what's going on Jon?"

"Is this for the ice Jon?" Loras asked.

"Aye look at it Loras, if we built a place underground like this we'd be able to store it, if those bricks worked we may not even need to build underground." Jon said feeling around the wall,

"Do you think you could line a ships hold like this?" Meera asked.

"Aye I think we could, I'll need to speak to the Maester, but I think this could be done." Jon said.

"What could be done?" Benjen asked annoyed at his lack of understanding of the conversation happening without him.

"Ice uncle, we're going to sell ice," Jon said and Loras laughed.

Benjen just looked at him like he'd gone mad, before shaking his head and taking them further beneath the vaults, eventually he finished off the tour by taking them down the tunnel which led to the gate itself. The gate was the passage to beyond the wall, overhead the wall itself was their roof and as he walked Jon could feel it deep in his bones, feel the ice calling to him.

"_Fire and Ice."_

"_Fire and Ice."_

The voice said over and over and Jon looked up to the ceiling and saw it as it melted, fire covering it as it dripped over the egg, he heard the voice call to him, _'help me brother, help me'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next more adventures at the wall.
> 
> Now here's something i found funny, i wrote two stories of two different Jon's, one of over 250,000 words so far and the other close to 80,000, yet for some reason despite the differences, both now have Jon visiting the wall, go figure lol.


	37. Brothers in Arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon speaks to Maester Aemon and makes a discovery while Jaime and Dacey have a conversation beyond the wall.

**Lynesse.**

She was glad Dacey had come with her, sneaking off from Jorah had been a problem in of itself, but luckily at Dacey's insistence Lyra and Jory had convinced her husband and his uncle to show them the top of the wall. So he had kissed her and left with them giving her and Dacey a chance to go and visit the Maester. When she had found out the man was blind she had felt such a fool, she should have gone to the Maester in White Harbor, but Dacey and the old Maester himself reassured her that everything would be all right.

Given how the examination was going, in the end his blindness was a comfort, no one had seen this much of her since she married Jorah and thankfully she would still be able to say that after the Maester was done. She had taken her clothes off and had lay down on the cold table and watched on in surprise as the Maester moved around the room with no difficulty at all, even at one point dodging Dacey as she moved in front of him. Now the examination itself was beginning and she thanked the gods the old man had warmed his hands.

"Do you feel any tenderness here my dear?" he asked as he lifted her breast.

"I do Maester, mainly in the morning or when I sleep at night."

"And sickness, have you had any?"

"I have though it seems to have passed."

"Any problems with food?"

"Aye, some of it makes me want to vomit."

The Maester nodded along and she shivered as his hands felt her stomach and pelvis, before he told her she could get dressed.

"Congratulations my dear you are with child." the Maester said.

"Are you sure Maester?" she asked as her eyes began to water.

"Aye I am, I would say four moons to be precise."

"And all is well Maester, the babe is healthy?" Dacey asked.

"Very well I would say, I recommend you eat more my dear, apart from that don't over strain yourself and all will be proceed as it should."

She quickly dressed unable to stop the smile which had formed on her face, when she was ready Dacey came over and embraced her in a warm hug and both of them laughed at the relief the news brought.

"I take it this news pleases you?" the Maester asked.

"It does Maester, it does it pleases me very much."

The old man smiled and she and Dacey thanked him before leaving his quarters, they were just in time to see Jorah and the rest of their family leave the lift. She wanted nothing more than to run to her bear and tell him the good news, to tell him the truth, but she wanted it to be just the two of them when she did so. When Jorah came over to her and Dacey she motioned for him to follow her to their room, Dacey gave her a wink and took her sisters and headed in the other direction, once they arrived and entered the room she closed the door after her.

"My lord I've some news." she said softly.

"News? About what." Jorah asked confused.

"I'm with child Jorah." she said biting her lip."

"Truly?" he asked looking at her hopefully.

"Aye my love, I've just come from the Maester, we're going to have a little cub my bear." Lynesse said and smiled beamingly at the look he was giving her.

Jorah grabbed her and held her tight before letting her go with worry on his face, she couldn't help but laugh at the thoughts he was no doubt having over hurting the babe.

"It's fine my love, you can't harm the babe."

"I, everything is well, you are well?" he asked and she smiled before throwing her arms around him.

"I am my love, better than well and you, you're happy?" she asked.

"Aye, more than happy." he said kissing her and she felt her heart swell with joy.

They stood there holding each other for a few moments, her bear alternating between kissing her and looking at her lovingly and she realized she had never felt this happy before. Eventually though their peace was disturbed in the most embarrassing way when her stomach rumbled and she suddenly thought how hungry she felt. Jorah laughed and she playfully hit him, before he suggested they grab something to eat, but she wished to share the news with the rest of their family and instead had a different idea.

"I want to tell your father Jorah, tell him and the girls."

"Are you sure? We can get some food and you can tell them all later if you wish, I'm sure Dacey would understand."

"Dacey knows, she was with me when I went to the Maester, but no I want to tell them, I want the world to know about the cub I carry." she said happily.

"Aye if you're sure, then that's what we'll do."

She practically floated from the room and had she been younger and in a different place she had no doubt she'd have skipped to the Lord Commander's office such was the happiness she was feeling. When they arrived there Dacey and her sisters were speaking to their uncle about the new shipping routes and the building work they would be doing on Bear Island and she could see Jeor's eyes lit up in pride. She knew when he'd given up his seat for Jorah this was what he'd wanted, to see his home thrive, to see his family thrive and she looked forward to his reaction to the news they were about to share.

"Ah son come in, the girls were just telling me more of this deal with the Lannister's, it's hard to believe it was young Snow who suggested it."

"Aye it was, he's a good lad. Father I have, we have some news we'd like to share with everyone." Jorah said taking her hand in his."

"Lynesse is with child." Jorah said and she swore the cheers could be heard on Bear Island.

"Oh Son, my lady, this is great news, you've made an old man very happy." Jeor said and whatever hardships she'd faced on this journey were forgotten when she looked the old man in the eye.

"Aye, this is great, a babe." Lyra said with a smile while Jory just came and hugged her.

"We're not much for feasting here, but by the gods we'll feast tonight." Jeor said with a booming laugh.

**Loras.**

Loras found he liked Jon's uncle, the man was funny and he could see how happy Jon was to be around him, some of the other men of the Nights Watch however were more dour than any of the northmen he'd met so far, especially the one sitting at their table. Up front Jaime sat with the Lord Commander and Ser Jorah and some of the other commanders of the watch. Though thankfully the man who had insulted Lord Jaime earlier was sitting in the corner with some of his lackeys.

While this was the poorest excuse for a feast he'd ever been to, the way the men of the Watch were celebrating made it clear they did not agree. But it was the ale which flowed which seemed to really heighten the spirits of the men and even the dour man at their table seemed happy about the quantity and quality of it.

"Beats the swill we usually get though I suppose it'll be gone soon." the man said dourly.

"Edd this is the first good ale you've had in three years and still you complain," Benjen said with a smirk.

"Aye, it probably means that I'll be put on latrine digging or something even worse after it though." Edd replied mournfully.

"Don't mind him lad's Edd's always been a miserable sort. Benjen said laughing.

"I suppose miserable beats dolorous." Edd said and Benjen laughed at what was clearly a joke though Loras didn't understand it.

It was few minutes later that a man began playing a harp and singing and the sound was like someone in pain which given the looks from the high table wasn't too far from the truth, Loras looked at Jon hopefully, but his friend shook his head. But not only was Loras feeling slightly mischievous, the man playing the harp was really that terrible so he couldn't help himself and stood up smirking.

"Lord Commander, men of the watch, good bard, forgive me but my friend wishes to play, good man may I borrow your harp." Loras said while Jon shook his head vigorously.

"Borrow it, someone needs to burn it." a voice called from the back to much banging on the tables in agreement.

"Shut up you ungrateful sod, here you go lad." the singer said handing him his harp.

The look he was getting from Jon promised payback but when Ghost licked his friends hand and he heard him sigh Loras knew he had him. Jon took the harp and picked a couple of strings before he re tuned it. His uncle Benjen looked at him in disbelief clearly not aware Jon could sing or play, Loras looked to see Jaime and Dacey look down with interest while Lynesse and the other girls questioned each other. While Jon didn't play publicly, he had done so for Joy and Jaime had told him he did so in Oldtown so Loras sat back and waited.

When Jon began to play the harp, he could see the men get excited as they recognized the tune, Jon's playing was far better than what they'd been used to and as he began to sing it didn't take too long for the men to join in.

_The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_

_and her kisses were warmer than spring._

_But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,_

_and its kiss was a terrible thing._

_The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,_

_in a voice that was sweet as a peach,_

_But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,_

_and a bite sharp and cold as a leech._

_As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,_

_and the taste of his blood on his tongue,_

_His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,_

_and he smiled and he laughed and he sung,_

_"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,_

_the Dornishman's taken my life,_

_But what does it matter, for all men must die,_

_and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!_

"More. More " the voices shouted and Loras's was one of them, some called out for the Bear and the Maiden fair and others for various other songs, but the next two Jon sang he knew meant a lot to his friend. The first song was The Hammer and the Anvil and some of the Targaryen loyalist's enjoyed it immensely, he followed it with Jenny's Song and Loras could swear he saw some tears in the hall.

Jon's voice was haunting and he could see Lord Jaime seemed incredibly moved by hearing it, he wasn't alone. In the corner the man who'd taunted them earlier was sitting with a strange look on his face, looking at Jon in disbelief. The old Maester too seemed overwhelmed at the sound and when he looked he saw Lady Lynesse wipe her eyes. When he finished that song Jon looked ready to hand the harp back but it was his uncle who asked him to play one more.

The song he played he'd never heard before but he'd remember it for a very long time. It began slow, the strings of the harp barely being plucked and then it started to move just a little faster, it was at that point that Jon began to sing again. His voice soft and low the whole room quietened down to listen as the words came from his mouth.

_These mist covered mountains_

_Are a home now for me_

_But my home is the lowlands_

_And always will be_

_Someday you'll return to Your valleys and your farms_

_And you'll no longer burn to be Brothers in arms_

_Through these fields of destruction_

_Baptisms of fire_

_I've witnessed your suffering_

_As the battle raged higher_

_And though they did hurt me so bad_

_In the fear and alarm_

_You did not desert me My brothers in arms_

_There's so many different worlds_

_So many different suns_

_And we have just one world_

_But we live in different ones_

_Now the sun's gone to hell and The moon's riding high_

_Let me bid you farewell_

_Every man has to die_

_But it's written in the starlight_

_And every line in your palm_

_We're fools to make war On our brothers in arms._

When he was finished Loras looked around the room, he could see heads bowed and men patting other men on the back, he looked to the high table and saw the Lord Commander had his eyes closed as did Lord Jaime and Ser Jorah, in the corner the man who'd taunted them earlier stood up and began to clap, looking to Jon and nodding, while a few other brothers did the same. Jon handed the harp back to the man from earlier and sat down to pat Ghost on the head and Loras smiled at him and received one in return.

It took a few more minutes for the noise to pick up again and Benjen sat there his hand on Jon's shoulder a sad look on his face. Thankfully it was Dolorous Edd who decided to break the silence.

"Now we'll have to go back to Alled killing us with his version of singing every night." Edd said making them laugh.

The rest of the night passed quite quickly and Jon and he left before the night was done, both of them feeling tired and looking forward to a nights sleep in while not the warmest room, a room at least. Jojen had left much earlier and was already asleep when they arrived, as they got into their bed's Loras looked at Jon in envy when Ghost climbed on the bed beside him the wolf taking up almost the entire bed. But he was warm, his fur would certainly keep Jon far warmer than his own meager blankets, he got into bed and threw his cloak over the top of the blanket.

The cloak had been a lifesaver he'd found when he got it, they really knew how to make them here he thought as he wrapped up tightly. The fur and material they used not only kept out the cold but seemed to be able to keep you dry also, something he appreciated since it rained in the north a lot. He looked over at Jon as he was about to sleep, his friend looked drained, emotionally, physically it had been a big day for him.

"Good night Jon." he said not wanting to disturb him more.

"Good night Loras." Jon said and within moments Loras was asleep.

**Jon.**

He woke up early, the first one in the room to do so, Loras was snuggled under his cloak and Jojen seemed more peaceful and happy than Jon had seen him all trip. Though the boy had told him he didn't much like sleeping in the tents so perhaps that was the reason for it. Ghost seemed most eager for something and Jon looked at him and then walked to the door and opened it watching as the wolf ran down the stairs. Jors was on duty outside his door and Farrow stood outside Jaime, both men wrapped up well, he nodded to them and went to knock on Jaime's door.

"Is he awake?" he asked Farrow.

"Aye Jon, got up about an hour or so ago, he told Arlan they'd be heading out beyond the wall after breaking their fast, so I let Arlan go break his now." Farrow answered.

Jon knocked at the door and Jaime opened it and waved him in, he could see he was more nervous than usual, but it was no surprise, he too was feeling the same way if for a different reason. He sat down at the edge of the bed and watched trying not to laugh as his lord looked through various different shirts and coats.

"You do realize you could wear a sack and she'd still want to be with you right?" Jon said smirking.

"What?"

"I said what you wear won't make any difference Jaime, it's what you say that'll make her mind up for her."

"I, I know that, it's just, I've never."

"I know my lord, but I've seen how she looks at you, you'll be fine."

"Jon what I'm about to do, to say, am I doing the right thing?"

"You love her my lord, you know what the right thing to do is, you always have."

Jaime smiled and nodded and ended up picking one of his simpler shirts and coats, before placing the rest back in the chest. Jon got up to go wake Loras up so all three of them could break their fast but before he could there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Jaime asked and Farrow walked in a confused look on his face.

"My lord I have a Ser Alliser Thorne here to see you, he's unarmed my lord." Farrow said surprising them both.

"Give me a moment."

"Of course my lord." Farrow said turning to leave the room.

Jaime looked to him and Jon shook his head, neither of them had any idea why Thorne would wish to see them, the only thing Jon could remember apart from the incident in the yard with Jaime was last night after he'd sung it had been Thorne who was first to clap. He nodded to Jaime and walked to the door and motioned for Thorne to walk in. Farrow looked at him and Ghost came bounding up the stairs and stood by the door forcing Farrow to cross the hall and stand beside Jors.

"It seems your shift has ended Farrow." Jors said with a snort.

Jon looked to his wolf and turned to go back inside, Ghost making it clear he was here for a reason. When he closed the door and walked to where Thorne was standing looking at Jaime he was surprised to see the warm expression on the mans face, though when the man dropped to one knee that surprise turned to shock.

"Your grace, I apologize for the insults I gave Lord Jaime, I was unaware of his true nature and now that I see it I am ashamed of how I acted." Thorne said and Jon looked to Jaime who was stunned.

"Ser Alliser?" Jaime said looking to the man.

"I knew your father your grace, he was the king we chose, the king we wished to serve, had I known his son lived I'd have done whatever I could to make it to you. I am a brother of the Nights Watch and I swore to take no part in the fight for the crown, but I am your servant while you're here your grace, for now and ever." Thorne said bowing his head.

Jon looked to Jaime who nodded to him, but he couldn't understand it, how had this man figured it out, then it hit him, the singing, his father sung, he had messed up, he had messed up badly, he looked to Jaime in panic.

"Rise Ser Alliser I have a question for you?" Jaime said.

"My lord." Thorne said as he stood up.

"How do you know?"

"I was lucky enough to hear Rhaegar sing, hear him play. I'd not heard any come close until last night, after that it made sense to me, why his grace was your squire, why he was able to do what he can, he is the son of the dragon my lord I'd stake my life on it." Alliser said proudly,

"It's not your life that worries me Ser." Jaime said and Jon finally shook himself from the daze he'd been in.

"I would never, my lord, your grace, I would never, your secret is safe with me, I swear it." Thorne said looking at Jon who nodded.

"Does anyone else know?" Jon asked.

"Aye, Ser Jaremy Rykker a good man and true and loyal to your grace," Thorne said looking at him.

Jon and Jaime looked to each other and Jon was happy to see the relieved look on Jaime's face, if he felt all right with this then so would he, though it was the last time he'd sing or play in public until he made his claim.

"Ser Alliser I accept your oath, you can actually help my lord and I, there are things I need to do here, places I need to go, some may not be open to me alone, but should a man of the watch accompany me." Jon said.

"It would be an honor your grace, either I or Ser Jaremy will be at your service."

"Very well Ser, I thank you for your service, may I ask why were you sent here?"

"Myself and Ser Jaremy fought for your father, we were in your grandfather's army but none fought for Aerys, I'm sorry your grace." Thorne said apologetically.

"I know of my grandfather all to well Ser, but please for now call me Jon or even Snow, should anyone hear."

"Of course your…Jon." Thorne said smiling "After the rebellion we were offered the choice bend the knee or be sent to the watch, we chose the watch as did others."

"Would you leave it Ser. The watch, given the chance would you leave?"

Thorne stood still for a moment and considered it, before turning to answer.

"I've been her ten years Jon, I've served my time and then some, but I didn't kneel looking for a pardon, I did it because of your father, so I leave it to you your grace." Thorne said.

"When I regain my throne any man who was sentenced here for serving my family will be pardoned Ser on that you have my promise."

"Jon the watch it needs these men." Jaime said shaking his head.

"I know my lord, the watch needs many things and it shall have them, but these men are here for the crime of standing up to the usurper and nothing else, if I cannot give them justice then what use am I?"

Jaime nodded and Thorne looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"Ser Alliser, can you arrange somewhere private to meet Ser Jaremy?"

"I can Jon would an hour suffice?"

"Aye Ser it would." Jon said and Thorne turned to leave "Ser Alliser, I thank you for your service to my family it shall not be forgotten"

"It was my honor Jon." Thorne said and almost whistled as he left the room.

Jon waited until Thorne had left the room and closed his eyes in frustration, what he'd done was stupid and had it not been for Thorne's loyalty to his father the consequences could have been devastating.

"I messed up, I'm sorry my lord." Jon said sighing as he sat down.

"It's all right Jon, there's nothing we can do about it now, at least it looks like we made some friends here."

"I, after what he said to you, I didn't know what to do my lord."

"You did the right thing, the man apologized Jon, that's more than most have ever done."

"It's wrong my lord, what people say of you, they need to know the truth."

"Jon I don't care what people say, I care what you say, what my family say."

"What Dacey will say?"

"Aye." Jaime said nodding as Jon got up and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a hero my lord, she'll see that, I do." Jon said and Jaime just shrugged.

"Go wake Loras and we'll break our fast."

Jon did as he was told and after struggling to convince Loras to actually get out of bed and waking Jojen up in the process, he waited while both boys dressed and all three left to break their fast, meeting Jaime as they made their way down to the common hall. Ghost ran ahead of them and looked longingly at the tunnel which led beyond the wall before looking back to Jon who nodded.

The wolf then raced ahead of them eager no doubt to eat too, when they arrived they found Jorah and Lynesse sitting with the rest of their family and they moved to take a seat beside them. The morning conversation was stilted until the Lord Commander brought up Jaime and Dacey traveling beyond the wall something which clearly surprised both her sisters and Ser Jorah.

"I ask you not to delay too much out there Lord Jaime, while it's unlikely the wildings would attack so close to Castle Black it's not beyond them to do so."

"Aye Lord Commander, I just intend to visit the Heart tree and return, we should be no more than an hour or two." Jaime said in reply.

"You're going beyond the wall?" Lyra said turning to her sister.

"Aye, just for a bit, we'll be back soon." Dacey said looking directly at both her sisters.

"Make sure you take your guards with you." Jorah said and Jaime nodded.

"Ghost too." Jon said and the wolf looked up at Jaime pleadingly.

"Aye, fair enough you can come too." Jaime reached down and rubbed his head.

"See we'll be more than safe." Dacey said laughing.

After finishing their meal Jojen went off to speak to Meera and bring her some food, his sister having slept in for some reason. Jon saw Jaime and Dacey make ready for their trip beyond the wall, Jaime telling both he and Loras that he'd ready Honor himself. When he saw Alliser he and Loras walked to him and followed as he led them down beneath the wall to a small room where a tall dark haired man with a beard was waiting for them. Alliser looked from Jon to Loras and back to the man and when Jon nodded he smiled and spoke.

"Your grace Ser Jaremy Rykker." Alliser said as the man dropped to his knee.

"Your grace." the man said looking directly into his eyes, a look of recognition on his face.

"Rise Ser and please call me Jon, for now at least." Jon said and the man rose and nodded.

"Your Grace. Jon I served you father and it would be my honor to serve you, my sword is yours from now until my death."

"I thank you Ser both for your service to my father and to me, has Ser Alliser told you of my plans regarding those who were sent her for their service?"

"Aye, he has your, Jon I thank you for it." Jaremy said smiling now.

"Until then I would like to be able to communicate with you both, I'm sure I can arrange something with my uncle when I speak to him, but I'd like to be kept informed of events here, to see where I can help, where Lord Jaime can help."

"Of course Jon, we would be more than happy to help anyway we can." Alliser said.

"Well then Sers consider yourself for now unofficial representatives of the crown to the wall, as soon as I'm able I'll institute the pardons required, for you and those others sentenced here unjustly, can you provide me with a list when the time comes Sers?"

"Of course Jon." Jaremy said.

"Then again I thank you both, I would ask that in public we remain on slightly less friendly terms, but I may have need of your service before I leave Castle Black."

"You have it Jon." Jaremy said."

He nodded to both men and headed back up towards his room, the meeting had gone well and Loras beside him had a large grin on his face, which he decided to ignore for now, he met Jors and Loras's guards outside the tunnel and the look on his guards face was one of annoyance. He'd need to speak with both him and Alyrs at some point too, but for now he could do nothing else, when they reached his room he walked to the chest and picked it up.

"I have to do this part alone Loras, you understand?"

"Aye Jon, I'll be here or in the yard should you need me."

"Thanks Loras." Jon said leaving the room.

The walk to the Maester's quarters felt far longer than it actually was, the chest he was carrying feeling heavier than it should, behind him Jors walked along with a guard called Lann which Jon found funny. Naming a man who guarded the rock after the man who tricked his way into taking it was amusing to him, which was more that could be said for the man himself. Lann was one of the few guards who had a problem with Jon's perceived bastardry, he felt it beneath him to guard a bastard. Jon though didn't dislike the man or blame him for his prejudices, it was the way of the world and Lann still did his duty.

When he arrived at the Maester's quarters Benjen walked out with a red faced man whose face was covered in boils, his uncle nodded at him and Jon was glad he'd agreed to speak to the Maester first to arrange the meeting. He had missed his uncle when breaking his fast this morning and was still looking forward to spending time with him and perhaps learning more about his mother.

"He's ready for you Jon." Benjen said with a warm smile.

"Thanks uncle, can we talk later just you and I?"

"Of course, I'll see you later." Benjen said and gave Jon a friendly pat on the back.

Leaving Jors and Lann behind Jon walked into the room to see his great uncle, his first family from his father's side that he would ever meet. He could feel the sweat roll down his back, the clamminess of his hands as they held the chest in front of him, swallowing dryly he walked to the man who was sitting by the fire. Aemon Targaryen the man who should have been king was old, blind and his silver hair had faded to grey, but even from across the room Jon could feel it, feel the power that lay in his uncle.

He wondered if it was his blood reacting to his uncles, was it some magic in the Targaryen blood which allowed them to recognize each other? he looked carefully to see if Aemon was showing any of the same signs, only to find he was not. Disappointed as he was he coughed and the Maester laughed loudly.

"I could hear your footsteps from across the room young man, coughing is unnecessary."

"My apologies Maester, I did not think." Jon said.

"The curse of the young Jon Snow, when you get to my age the only thing you can do with any great success is to think." Aemon said laughing "Come sit Jon, brother Benjen said you have something of great import to discuss."

Jon placed the chest on the floor beside the seat and sat down, he looked to his uncle's face and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he got ready to reveal the truth.

"Maester, what do you know of me?"

"I know you're Benjen's nephew, Lord Starks natural son, I know you've accomplished quite a lot for a boy of your age, I've heard tale of fine ships and wind wheel's plus something about ice which I don't understand." Aemon sniggered at the end.

"Most of what you know Maester is not the full truth, Lord Stark isn't my father, he's my uncle, my father, my father…" Jon said his voice breaking.

"Are you all right lad?" Aemon asked.

"I'm sorry Maester, I.. my father was Rhaegar Targaryen, my mother Lyanna Stark." Jon said and the old Maester gasped.

"It can't be, the babe, you, you lived." Aemon said as he reached out his hand which Jon took.

"I, you knew of me?" Jon said realizing what Aemon had just said.

"Your father wrote me often Jon, is it Jon?" Aemon asked.

"Jaehaerys, Maester I was named Jaehaerys."

"Jaehaerys, he named for your grandfather and for the conciliator, a good name for a king." Aemon said smiling broadly before reaching forward to touch Jon's face "May I?"

"Of course Maester."

Jon felt the old man's hands as he moved them over his face, he could feel the fingers trembling when he reached his cheekbones and his nose and when he moved them away the Maester began to cry.

"Long have I wished to greet my kin Jaehaerys, I thought all was lost, our family lost, three times I was called and three times I failed. I thought my penance was to die the last of my line alone and broken at the edge of the world." Aemon said as the tears fell.

"Maester." Jon said reaching out to wipe the old man's eyes.

"Uncle, please call me uncle."

"Uncle." Jon said and the smile he got in return was true and honest.

"I heard you travel with a Lannister, how is this so? you are safe aren't you Jaehaerys, please tell me you are safe." Aemon asked worriedly.

"I am uncle, Lord Jaime is a good man, what he did to my grandfather it had to be done, what he had planned uncle, had it been allowed our name would go down in history far more hated than any other." Jon said and Aemon nodded.

"I heard tell of Aerys, if you say Jaime is a good man I shall accept it nephew."

"Uncle there is much we need to discuss, much we need to talk about and even were it not so I would like to spend time with you if you allow."

"Allow, allow, nephew I insist." Aemon said and they both laughed.

"Uncle there's something I need your help on, something I think only you can help me with."

"Whatever I can do nephew, you only need ask it of me."

Jon reached down and opened the chest, taking the egg out it once again pained him to do so, the voice was louder this time and he image of ice being melted even more clear. He reached to his uncle and took his hand and held it before bringing it close to the egg.

"Uncle don't be alarmed."

"As you say nephew." Aemon said as his hand touched the egg.

Jon saw the expression on Aemon's face change from confused, to worried to one best described as wonder, the smile that hit his uncle's face then was the largest he'd ever seen, the man was positively glowing in happiness.

"Uncle?"

"He was right, your father was right, it's true." Aemon said almost giddy with excitement.

"What uncle, what was he right about, what's true?"

"You Jaehaerys, you, are the song of ice and fire, the prince who was promised." Aemon said happily.

**Dacey. **

She was relieved that her sister's got the message, that Jorah thanks to Lynesse didn't offer to come with them, it was bad enough the guards both Mormont and Lannister and the black brothers would be accompanying them. Had there been family too then she knew that whatever Jaime planned to tell her would be put off yet again and she was eager though very anxious about what ever it would be. Almost as soon as the gate opened and they were free to ride out, Ghost took off the white wolf practically invisible against the white snow as he raced ahead of them.

"So much for Ghost's protection." Dacey said getting a laugh from some of the men but not from Jaime who rode with a serious expression.

She thought about trying to lighten the mood, but instead felt it would be pointless whatever Jaime had to tell her was clearly playing on his mind and nothing anyone could say to him would make him feel lighter until he spoke. It didn't take them long to reach the clearing and the Weirwood in front of them was huge, far larger than even the one at Winterfell, she smiled when she saw Ghost laying beneath it.

Perhaps the white wolf too had come to reveal something in front of the old gods, though when she got closer to the wolf she wondered if he was feeling all right. It was rare, apart from when he slept to see Ghost so still, the wolf actually looked sad and she looked to Jaime who had a worried expression on his face. After telling the guards to wait at the edge of the glade warning them that perhaps the wolf wasn't going to be friendly, which did at least have the effect of making the men stay back, they rode onward.

"Ghost to me." Jaime said as he jumped off his horse when they arrived at the tree.

The white wolf jumped up and walked over to lick Jaime's hand and though he still bore a sad expression, just seeing him move around made her feel better. She dismounted and tied her horse off. Walking towards Jaime she inwardly grimaced at his expression if Ghost looked sad then Jaime looked even more so, it scared her a little, worried her that perhaps this talk wasn't going to be one she enjoyed. Though when Jaime saw her face he smiled and it was a full one which brought her some relief.

"I do not know how this works?" Jaime said looking to the tree.

"It's a tree Jaime, standing there is it working." she japed getting a laugh in return.

"You know what I mean Dacey, the oath, how does it work?" Jamie asked and she looked at him before dropping to her knees in front of the heart tree.

"I swear that whatever truth I'm told today I shall hold with me until I die, I shall tell no one unless you allow it of me, I swear it by the old gods, may they strike me down should I break this oath."

Jaime looked at her when she stood up and she smiled, the best thing about her faith was the simplicity of it, just you and your gods, no need for interpretation and fancy words, just say what you mean and the gods listen. She nodded at him and he took a breath closing his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"All my life all I ever really wanted was to serve a good king, a true king, a king who cared for the people, a king who'd leave the world better than he found it. Aerys wasn't that king, neither was Robert and so I gave up, I figured that king didn't exist but in my dreams and I gave up, until I reached Winterfell.

You asked me why I took Jon as my squire and I told you the truth, just not all of it. I took Jon as my squire because Jon is the king I was born to serve." Jaime said and looked to her.

Dacey shook her head, had she heard him right, Jon was a king, no she must have misheard, it couldn't be, Jon was Ned Stark's bastard son wasn't he?

"I don't, I don't understand?"

"What do you know of how the rebellion started Dacey?"

"I know Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark, I know he….wait, Jon is Rhaegar's son, Lyanna's son, you want to put a child born of rape on the throne?" she said aghast as the truth of it hit her.

"Lyanna wasn't raped, nor was she kidnapped, she and Rhaegar were in love, they married in front of the old gods and the new, Jon is trueborn and the rightful king."

Dacey felt her chest constrict, she walked over to the heart tree and sat down her back leaning against it, Ghost ran over to her and she felt her hand rubbing his fur, could it be, could it be true. She remembered speaking to her mother once about Lyanna Stark, it was just after her sister was born and she named her after the she wolf.

"_She'll be a fierce she bear just like the she wolf she's named for." Maege said._

"_Do you think that's a good thing mother naming her after Lyanna?" Dacey asked._

"_Aye, Lyanna was the fiercest girl I ever knew, there's no better name than hers for my little she bear." Maege said as she rubbed a finger softly on her sisters brow._

"_She wasn't fierce enough though mother, had she been then who knows." Dacey said bitterly._

"_I know what I know daughter and I know that no man could ever make the she wolf his without her approval, she was far to fierce to be anything other than free." Maege said softly. _

Did she know? Did my mother know or at least suspect there was more to the story, she knew her mother hated king Robert with a passion, tales were told of her spitting on the floor during a feast in his name. But this could she have known of this? She needed to speak to her mother as soon as she returned to Bear Island.

"Are you all right?" Jaime asked.

"Are you fucking kidding?" she said laughing "You just told me the bastard of Winterfell is the rightful king, that Lyanna Stark far from being kidnapped was actually married to Rhaegar Targaryen and if I'm right you've just admitted you intend to help him regain his throne or am I mistaken?"

"He is the rightful king." Jaime said.

"Robert…"

"Is a drunken whore monger who's running the realm as if it's his personal pleasure fund, between he and Jon Arryn they've destroyed this kingdom." Jaime said bitingly.

"Your sister is queen, her children are next in line, you'd depose your own kin?" she asked.

"For the right king yes, do you think Jon would make a good king?"

"That's not the point."

"That's the whole fucking point." Jaime said raising his voice.

She watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know when I was named to the Kingsguard it was the proudest day of my life, being a part of the same order as Ser Arthur Dayne The sword of the Morning, the White Bull and Barristan the Bold, Oswell Whent, Prince Lewyn and Jonathor Darry, all good men, all of us in service of one of the worst kings in history.

Yet for all Aerys faults, for all his madness, the realm didn't suffer under him, people actually thrived, despite everything he still cared until the madness grew too strong in him. Robert though he never cared, let the poor suffer as long as he has his wine and his whore's as long as he can feast and throw a tourney. You think Joffrey would be any better, you think my sister would?"

"They are still you kin Jaime."

"You want to know what my kin is like, do you remember the tourney of Lannisport?"

"Aye?"

"My sister tried to seduce me during that tourney, I came to my room one night to find her naked in my bed." Jaime said and Dacey gasped "When I threw her from my room do you know what she did?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"She tried to have Jon killed, she actually sent a man to poison a six name day old child, my cousin Joy, you've seen her right?"

"Aye." Dacey said while picturing the little blond girl and trying to wrap her head around what Jaime was saying.

"Had Jon not realized something was wrong with the drink she'd have taken some too, Jon survived, she would not have, that's my sister, that's the kind of woman who would have the throne."

"Jaime I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll support me, say you'll stand by me, say you'll marry me." Jaime said his voice pleading.

"Marry?" she said softly her breath catching.

"I love you Dacey, I have I think ever since I saw you, from that moment I've wanted you to be my wife, I thought it was something I couldn't have so I tried not to act, I tried to keep my distance."

"Why, why couldn't you?"

"I swore an oath, I'm a Kingsguard Dacey, I swore an oath to my king." Jaime said.

"So what changed your mind then?" she asked not sure she understood.

"Not what, who. Jon did, that night in White Harbor, he basically forced me to admit how I felt, then do you know what he said when I told him about my Kingsguard oaths?" Jaime said smiling softly.

"No what?"

"He said they were shit oaths." Jaime said and Dacey couldn't help but laugh.

"He's right." she said softly.

"I know, Dacey he's, you've seen him he's the king we need, it's my duty, my honor to help put him where he belongs, but I want you with me, by my side."

"Jaime I don't know, I..I love you too, but this, everything it's so much." she said her voice quivering as she shook her head.

"I understand that, I love you, but I have to do this."

Dacey stood up but as she did Ghost pushed against her, she looked down annoyed at the wolf and he looked to the tree and pushed against her again. What? What did the wolf want? She looked at him when he pushed her again and then walked from her to Jaime and pushed him too. No he couldn't be she thought as she looked at Jaime's confused face, Ghost was herding them, herding them both to the tree, the damn wolf was trying to get them to say their vows, she couldn't believe it so she began to laugh loudly.

"What's going on?" Jaime asked as he was pushed yet again in front of the tree.

"Yes." Dacey said.

"What?"

"Yes I'll marry you." Dacey said as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

**Jon.**

The hours he spent with his uncle were enlightening, they spoke of the letters his father had wrote and Aemon had gone to a small desk and retrieved them to hand them over to him. The handwriting was smooth and as he looked through them he couldn't wait for the chance to read them properly, the chance to get to know his father from his own hand something he never imagined he'd get. His uncle told him he had some other items for him too, but now was not the time to give them to him as they needed to be retrieved first.

When they discussed the egg Aemon told him his own knowledge was limited but in the library there were books and scrolls that could help. It was when they began to speak of the other things though where his uncle's knowledge was invaluable, warging and dragon dreams being something he had much more knowledge of.

"You can warg into your wolf nephew?"

"Aye uncle."

"Where is he now? Aemon asked so Jon closed his eyes

It didn't take him long to find himself at the Weirwood and see Jaime and Dacey, when he saw them kissing he immediately warged from his wolf, he wouldn't intrude on their privacy, though he was glad to see both so happy.

"He's at the Weirwood in the glade a few miles from here with Lord Jaime and Lady Dacey."

"Describe the tree to me?"

"It's larger than the one in Winterfell, almost twice the size of the first platform the lift stops at here, the face carved into it is angry and around it not a tree grows until you reach the edge of the glade." Jon said and Aemon nodded.

"Excellent, I've met one or two wargs before nephew but none who could do so that quickly, it's a powerful gift you have, but with great power comes great responsibility, use it well."

"I will uncle."

"Now tell me more about these dreams."

Jon told him of the dreams of the ships, of some of the others, when he got to the ones of his family, of Rhaenys he heard his uncle gasp. When he told him of the things he'd been hearing since he arrived at the wall, the mentions of fire and ice, the melting of the ice on the egg his uncle sat silently for a while.

"I think we should do it Jaehaerys."

"Do what uncle?"

"The egg, we should melt some of the ice over it."

"Why?"

"What do you know of Daenys?"

"The dreamer, I know she dreamt of the doom and it was her dreams which made Aenar leave Valyria." Jon said and Aemon smiled.

"I am pleased to see you have been taught of our history nephew, but yes Daenys did dream of the doom, but that was not all she dreamt over the years, she also had other dreams and though they were lesser they were still beneficial to our house."

"I wasn't aware there were more uncle."

"Few are, she wrote them down in a book Signs and Portents, a book thought long lost, but one which remains still intact to this day."

"It does? Where?"

"Dragonstone, in the caves there is a family vault, only those with the blood can enter, one day you shall go there Jaehaerys, but that is for a different time, for now I believe these dreams are just like Daenys's were, so we must try and do what they say, so go grab some ice and let us begin." Aemon said excitedly.

"I, uncle the vision I saw, the ice it came from the tunnel, from where the gate is."

"Then you must go there nephew, I shall await your return."

Jon didn't wait a moment longer, he quickly got up and headed from the room, the egg left behind in the chest with his uncle, he hurriedly made his way down the stairs and rushed to the entrance of the tunnel, he got there just in time to see Jaime arrive back. He smiled at him and was happy to see beaming smiles on the faces of both Jaime and Dacey, it had gone well and he felt happy for his lord that it had. As he watched them pass and moved to go into the tunnel, Jaime looked at him inquisitively but he just nodded and mouthed 'speak later' to him

Ghost arrived barely a moment later his wolf almost knocking him over in the greeting, he looked quickly around the yard and didn't see Loras or anyone else so he turned to walk into the tunnel only for Ser Jaremy to join him. He nodded to the man and they walked into the tunnel with his guards following behind, when he reached the part of the tunnel where he had his vision he pulled out his sword only to find he couldn't reach the top,

"Ser Jaremy, this may sound odd but could you boost me up.? Jon asked

"Off course Jon." the knight said and though his expression was wary he did as he was asked.

Jon used his sword to cut as much of a section of ice as he could catching it as it fell, the lump was perhaps a foot long and wide thought not quite square, when Ser Jaremy let him down he wrapped it in his cloak and headed back to his uncle's quarters.

"Thank you Ser Jaremy you've been most helpful." Jon said as he bid the man farewell and rushed back up the steps to Aemon's rooms.

He was thankful when he got there that the maester was still alone, placing the ice on the small table Jon opened the chest and took the egg out, the fire was already lighting so he cleared some space and dropped the egg into it, moving back to avoid the sparks it's fall disturbed. He looked around and found two pokers and dug them into each end of the ice, handing one to his uncle they lifted the ice until it was over the egg.

It didn't take long for the ice to begin to melt and Jon watched on in awe as the colors of the fire began to change, gold, orange, blue, red, until finally there was nothing but white. The light burned brightly and he was glad his uncle couldn't see it as had he not already been blind then he'd have feared for his eyesight if he could. As for his own it was strange it didn't effect him at all, instead it welcomed him, embraced him, enveloped him.

_He was moving through the air faster than he ever thought possible, over rivers, mountains, seas, over castles and large walled cities, he passed over a land covered in shadow, over a land covered in smoke, over a great grass sea and a wilderness of nothing but ice. Finally he saw a glimmer of green in the distance. He saw a tree and a pool and two figures sitting there, a girl and a woman sitting close by and he knew, he could tell immediately who the girl was and so he called out with all he had, he shouted out her name._

"_Rhaenys." he shouted and as he felt her fingers wrap around his own he knew what it felt like to have a family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly props to Dire Straits for the song, up next we conclude our business at the wall.


	38. A Lifetime Ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon discovers some truths and we finish up our time at the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this a bit earlier than usual as i may not have access to the internet at some points of the day.
> 
> Jon when with Aemon will be referred to and think of himself as a Targaryen, so in some parts of this chapter he'll be called Jae/Jaehaerys while in others it'll be Jon.

_ **Jae.** _

_ **?????** _

_He walked across the grass and made his way to the cliffs, his hand being held tightly to make sure he didn't let her go. When he closed his eyes momentarily they were inside the castle gates, she led him through the doors and smiled warmly at him as she showed him their ancestral home. The Stone Drum Tower was imposing, it's great hall impressive though welcoming, at the front the throne beckoned but he passed it and entered the room behind it. The Painted Table showed the map of the seven kingdoms and was built at the conqueror's behest, the large seat at the top where Dragonstone would rest was raised above the table and Jae made his way and sat in it. As he l_ _ooked down on the map she walked to him and smiled before waving her hands over it._

"_This is our family's birthright Jae, this is your kingdom waiting for you to claim it." _

_He closed his eyes and he was once again back on the cliffs, her hand wrapped in his, he looked out onto the sea which stretched beyond them, in the distance he could make out lights and watched amazed as the sea was replaced by a city he knew, the large imposing visage of the Red Keep loomed and she held his hand tighter. Within moments they were in a room and he looked on as a small frail dark haired woman leaned over a crib, he heard the sobs coming from beside him and so he grabbed her and held her tight refusing to let her go until they stopped._

_When they did he watched as a tall silver haired man walked in carrying something in his hands and stood beside the woman, before placing the object in his hands inside the crib. She led him towards it and they looked inside, the babe was small and dark skinned with deep purple eyes. He looked from the babe to her and back again and knew then who lay in the crib, he felt her hand reach out and as he looked on she touched the egg, it's whiteness even more stark against her tanned skin and the blue flecks almost shimmering in the light._

_She led him away though he had no wish to leave, but she nodded and he followed, they walked down the corridor and entered another room and he saw a small girl playing with a black cat, her smiling face making him wish nothing more than to sit and play too. But he watched the girl suddenly step up and walk to the corner before she tried and failed to carry the egg, as he watched it fall and roll across the floor he laughed only for the girl beside him to frown._

_A few moments later he watched as a tall dark skinned bearded man wearing a white cloak came in with the little girl, the man bent down and lifted the egg and he and the girl left. They followed walking down the corridor yet again and came once more to the room with the crib, both the silver haired man and the frail woman were standing by the crib and he watched as the little girl walked up to them._

"_For my brother." she said as the dark skinned man held out the egg._

"_No Rhae, that's yours" the silver haired man said._

"_NO it's my brothers and mine." the girl said determinedly._

_He watched as the man reluctantly took the egg and walked to the crib, he placed it inside and then the screams began, he reached back in and took the egg out and they stopped suddenly. The silver haired man looked around the room and he watched on as he once again placed the egg in the crib only for the screams to be even louder this time. The man then walked back to the little girl and knelt down looking her in the eye._

"_I told you Rhae, it's yours not Eggs." _

"_Its mine and my brothers, it's Jae's" the girl said and there were gasps all round._

"_Jae, who is Jae?" the woman asked._

"_My brother." the girl said rolling her eyes as if it was the most natural thing in the world._

"_Rhae you don't have a brother called Jae, his name is Egg." the man said._

"_My other brother silly, Jae." the girl said laughing._

"_Rhaenys there is only you and Egg, there is no Jae." the man said his voice annoyed._

"_No, the dragon must have three heads father." the girl said and the man stood up stunned._

_He felt himself being dragged from the room and though he was stronger than her he couldn't stop her, she pulled and pulled and he gave in, when they left the room he found himself on the cliffs yet again the sea back where it had always been._

"_Rhaenys I don't understand." he said._

"_You left me, you left me all alone, why did you leave me" his sister said crying._

"_Rhaenys I didn't, I didn't know, I'm sorry, I won't, I'll never leave you again."_

"_Promise me Jae, promise me you'll visit me, promise me you won't ever leave me alone."_

"_I promise sister, I promise." he said grabbing her and hugging her tight to his chest._

_When he let her go she smiled at him and he watched as she walked to the edge of the cliff, she turned to look back at him and she nodded._

"_Only death can pay for life Jae." she said as she jumped off the edge._

"_RHAENYS…RHAE…NOOOO." he shouted as he ran to the edge._

_He watched in awe as the dragon flew up towards him, it's white body almost reflecting the light of itself, when it reached him it opened it's bright blue wings and hovered in front of him before landing and moving towards him. He felt it as it's head nudged his chest and he looked deep into it's dark purple eyes._

_Only death can pay for life he thought before the dragon faded away._

_ **Castle Black Aemon's quarters.** _

"Jaehaerys, Jaehaerys are you all right." he heard the worried voice of his uncle.

"I'm, I'm fine uncle."

"Did it work Jaehaerys, did it hatch?" Aemon asked.

"No uncle, it didn't hatch but it worked, I was, I saw them, I was with them."

"Who?"

"My family uncle, my sister, I saw my sister, I saw Rhaenys."

"You said her name Jaehaerys, before you.."

"Before I what uncle?"

"You were here Jaehaerys, then you weren't you were gone but it was only minutes ago."

"No uncle it was a lifetime ago" Jae said sadly.

**Jaime.**

After putting their horses away Jaime sent one of the guards to fetch Loras, he and Dacey were going to tell her family their news and he wished Loras to be present when they did so, he would have liked Jon there too but he knew he had other things to do. It took them a few minutes to find everyone, Dacey's sisters had gone with the Smalljon to look over the areas in which they could help the watch, while Jorah and Lynesse were resting in their rooms.

"You were looking for me my lord?" Loras said when he arrived.

"Aye I was lad, come with me I have some news to share."

"Is it about Jon is he all right?" Loras asked worriedly.

"I saw him a little while ago Loras he seemed fine, but no it's not about Jon, come we'll meet up with the others in the Lord Commander's office."

The two of them walked together meeting Dacey and her sisters on the way, the smile she gave him he eagerly returned and they entered the room to await Jorah and Lynesse. Inside the Lord Commander was sitting back at his desk, a black raven walking up and down it like he owned it, Jaime and the others laughed as the raven cawed for corn which he was given reluctantly by Jeor. Once he noticed them he shooed the bird away and the raven flew to the window.

"You wished to speak to me?" Jeor asked.

"We did Lord Commander though I'd rather wait until Lord Jorah and Lady Lynesse arrive." Jaime said.

"Very well Lord Jaime."

It took no more than a few moments for Jorah and Lynesse to arrive both still wearing the same happy looks they had since she had revealed her news the previous night. When they were seated Jaime looked to Dacey who smiled and nodded to him.

"Lord Commander, Lord Jorah, my ladies, as you know I asked Lady Dacey to accompany me to the heart tree earlier today, there was something I wished to discuss with her." Jaime said and there were nods around the room so he stood up and walked to Dacey and took her hand in his.

"Lord Jaime asked me and I consented, we are to be married," Dacey said her smile larger than he had ever seen.

"For true?" Jorah asked.

"Aye my lord." Jaime said and the man jumped up and patted him on the back, followed not more than a few seconds later by his father doing the same.

"You have my congratulations my lord, I am more than happy for you," Jeor said.

"Mine too my lord." Lynesse said giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Aye congratulations my lord, my lady." Loras said bowing to Dacey before trying to do so with Jaime only to be dragged into a hug instead.

It was then the turn of both Dacey's sisters and while the congratulations were heartfelt the warnings he got from them were equally so.

"Should you ever hurt my sister." Lyra said.

"We will both show you just how much being hit with a mace hurts" Jory added.

"You have nothing to fear my ladies, I believe my betrothed is well capable of introducing me to her mace herself" Jaime said and both girls laughed,

"Aye that is true, we welcome you to the family my lord, though how our mother will react," Jory said and while Lyra laughed he saw Dacey wince just a little.

"Dacey are you all right?" he asked walking to her.

"I just, I didn't think, the wedding my mother, she'd never accept a southern wedding." Dacey said worriedly.

"What about both?" Jaime asked.

"What?"

"Lord Jorah, Lady Lynesse you were married in both faiths were you not?" Jaime asked.

"Aye we were," Jorah said looking lovingly at Lynesse as he spoke.

"Do you think your mother would be all right with that my love?" Jaime said and couldn't help but grin at the blush which suddenly appeared on Dacey's face.

"Aye I think so, and you, your fine with it, two weddings?" Dacey asked apprehensively.

"I would never ask you to give up your gods my lady, it's your faith, to marry you I'd do both aye," Jaime said and Dacey smiled even as both her sisters and Lynesse swooned just a little.

After some more congratulations and some more talk about the wedding itself, Jaime looked to Dacey and grimaced at what he needed to do next, he had to discuss a dowry.

"My lord about the dowry, I was thinking," Jaime said before Jorah interrupted and Dacey looked at him angrily.

"I'm sure we can come up with a suitable dowry for my cousin my lord, I shall make sure one is paid to you in full."

"My lord, I think you misunderstand me, I wasn't asking for a dowry, I was talking about the one I would be paying," Jaime said and Dacey now looked at him in confusion.

"Is it not the other way around?" Loras asked.

"I don't care about that, call it a betrothal gift or a wedding gift, if it's the name which is the problem" Jaime said smiling.

"Jaime you don't have to," Dacey said.

"What if I want to, can I do it then?" he said with a chuckle.

"If it's so important to you then you can." Dacey said laughing back at him

"I was thinking my lord, forgiveness of the loan and a pinnacle ship of your own." Jaime said stunning Dacey and Jorah as well as the rest of the room.

"My lord that's too much." Jorah said.

"I beg to differ with you my lord, it's not enough," Jaime said reaching out to take Dacey's hand in his yet again "What do you say my love, would you like a ship named after you for your family?"

"You know, I think I'd really enjoy that." she said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"By the gods, get a room." Jory said sniggering.

**Loras.**

He was delighted to see Jaime so happy, Dacey was incredible she was absolutely perfect for his lord and more importantly even Loras could tell that they made each other happy which was all that matters. He knew that marriages in the seven kingdoms were to form alliances, to help your family grow strong as he'd heard his grandmother say, but Jaime was already strong, a marriage wouldn't make any difference to that. His lord was not only the richest lord in the seven kingdoms but was the man helping put the rightful king on the throne, no alliance was more important than that one.

Thinking of alliances he wondered about Jon and his sister, would his friend be one day more than that, would he call him a goodbrother one day, he hoped so, he could think of no one better for Margaery than Jon. They both liked each other too that was clear, he knew his father dreamed of his sister being a queen one day and just thinking of her and Jon ruling the realm made him smile. The picture of him standing beside them wearing a white cloak filled his head for the rest of the day.

After Jaime had told them the news he had Dacey had left to talk, at least that's what they said and Loras had wisely decided not to press further, so he walked back to his room to find Ghost sitting inside guarding Jon's bed, his friend lying resting in it. He quietly left and wondered where Jors or Alyrs were only to find them both walking up from the opposite stairs carrying something hot and steaming.

"Loras, Jon still resting?" Alyrs asked.

"Aye, did he speak to you?"

"No, just said he was tired and was heading for a nap, told us to get something warm to eat, the stew here is surprisingly good." Jors said as he sat on the small chair across from their room.

"I think I may try some myself." Loras said and walked off towards the hall.

Entering the hall he found that Jojen and Meera were sitting with Benjen Stark and the grumpy Edd he had met the night before, he walked to the side and took a bowl of the stew, the supplies they had brought already been put to use. Carrying the bowl he went to sit with the Reeds and Benjen watching as Thorne and the other man Rykker who had sworn to Jon gave him a friendly nod which he returned.

"Jon not with you?" Benjen asked.

"No he's resting, he and Ghost are up in the room."

"Is he all right?"

"I believe so Benjen, his guards just said he was tired and he sent them to grab some food so I think he's fine."

"Good." Benjen said relieved.

"So what have you all been talking about?" Loras asked eager to join in the conversation.

"Nothing much, Edd here was telling us how boring it is being a black brother, though he seemed thankful the food's improved at least." Meera said with a snort.

"You would too if you'd had old Hobb's cooking before today." Edd said grumbling.

"Well at least now he has better ingredients." Loras said tasting the surprisingly tasty stew.

"For now, when those run out we'll be back to the usual, god I'll miss meat." Edd said making them laugh around the table.

"You should try frog, you'd no doubt love it." Jojen said and Meera burst out laughing.

"A jape from you, brother whatever next." Meera said looking at Jojen.

"I can jape, besides this table's only big enough for one grump." Jojen said and this time all except Edd laughed.

"See, can't even get respect from children, thank god I'm not ever likely to be in a position of responsibility." Edd said.

"The day Eddison Tollet is in charge is the day the wall falls." Benjen said to another round of giggles.

"Aye, I'd probably survive and have to face the consequences of that too." Edd grumbled to more laughs.

The meal continued like that for a while and as they were getting ready to leave he heard the commotion as the white wolf entered and ran toward him, his head sticking into his bowl to eat the remainder of his stew, before he coughed loudly.

"I keep telling you they use salt Ghost." he heard Jon's voice say.

"Finished your beauty sleep eh." Loras said and then ducked the swinging slap from Jon's hand.

"You're one to talk, I thought I loved my hair, you should see this one in the morning uncle." Jon said taking his seat.

"Well your both very pretty, and no doubt spend more time on your hair than I do." Meera said with a chuckle.

"Nah, your hair is lovely too." Jon said and Loras giggled as Meera blushed.

"Everything go all right Jon?" Benjen asked.

"Aye, it went really well uncle, actually I was wondering if we could speak?" Jon asked.

"Of course, you want to do it now?"

"I don't know, where's lord Jaime, Loras?"

"Is he not in his room?" Loras asked.

"No I checked before coming, never mind if he asks I'm with my uncle, fancy going for a ride uncle?"

"Sure why not, this side of the wall though right?" Benjen asked.

"Aye, this side, Loras I'll talk to you later, you too Jojen, Meera." Jon said and patted him softly on the shoulder to make him turn to look at him.

He looked to see Jon give him a reassuring look and a nod, before he walked off with Ghost and his uncle, a part of him felt a little left out, but he understood the family stuff needed to be private. He knew that Jon would tell him anything important later anyway, turning back to the table, he watched Jojen look after Jon with a strange look in his eye.

**Benjen.**

It didn't take long to saddle up their horse and just watching his nephew as he rode in front of him was liking stepping back through time, when Jon winked at him for a race he couldn't resist and they had set off at speed. Had he any doubt about Jon being Lyanna's son then seeing him ride would have dispelled it in seconds, his sister had been half centaur, the best horse rider in the north, he would bet after seeing him that Jon was the same.

He and his horse moved effortlessly away from him and Jon's guards, only Ghost seeming to be able to match his pace. He had been impressed with the guards Jaime had assigned to Jon not only were they diligent and protective but it seemed that they actually liked his nephew, more than once he had caught them laughing at something he said or japing with him. Though it still bothered him that he had needed to go to strangers to be treated as family, something he would not forgive his brother for.

He too though was not entirely blameless here, had he stayed, had he not joined the watch he'd have been in a position to help Jon himself, he'd have been able to raise him, he knew he would have. As he caught up with Jon who was leading his horse to a nearby stream he tried to dismiss the thoughts of his failure from his head. He couldn't do anything about the past, not now, all he could do was ensure his nephew knew that he was here for him from here on.

"Gods you're slow." Jon japed when he made it to the stream.

"I'm old Jon, besides I was still quicker then them." he said pointing back at the guards who were now trotting slowly well behind.

"Jors and Alyrs know better than to try and keep up with Winter, besides I wished to speak to you alone uncle, on things they cannot know, not yet."

"I understand, come I know a place, just a little bit from here, we'll walk though, that way I can keep up." Benjen said with a chuckle.

They came to the small clearing and the tiny hunter's cabin, tying their horses off Jon knelt down to Ghost who quickly rushed off, he then nodded to his guards and he and Jon entered the cabin. The fire was already set and he thought about lighting it but in truth it wasn't that cold, so instead he took his water pouch out and poured he and Jon a mug before sitting down.

"Uncle there are things I'm going to tell you that may seem strange, I swear though they are the truth." Jon said softly.

"Jon you can tell me anything, I want you to know that, whatever it is, you can come to me you understand?" he said and Jon nodded.

"Uncle, among my mother's things were some letters and some things which were left for me, a sword, my mother's maiden cloak and father's harp and a dragon egg." Jon said and Benjen gasped.

"A dragon's egg?"

"Aye, uncle the egg, it's well, it's alive uncle, there is a dragon inside and I have to, no I need to release her." Jon said his voice shaky but determined.

"Her, what do you mean release? Jon there haven't been dragons for over one hundred years."

"I know uncle, but there will be one soon, its what I'm supposed to do."

"What do you mean? Why do you have to do this?" Benjen asked worried about what his nephew may do.

"It has to be me, I'm the prince that was promised uncle."

"The what? Jon what are you talking about?"

He watched as Jon took a letter from his cloak and handed it to him, reading it he felt the tears begin to fall as he recognized the handwriting and the way his sister spoke. He could barely comprehend some of the words that his sister was saying though, letters, there had been no letters, he knew that, had there been his father wouldn't have, would he?. But it was the other things, Lysa, who was Lysa, the only Lysa he knew was Cat's sister, no it couldn't be, she wouldn't, she couldn't.

He hastily reread the letter, Robert, Jon Arryn, Lysa, his father, he could feel the rage build up in him and so he carefully placed the letter on the table. He needed to hit something, anything, he looked around the room and saw nothing and so he began to hit himself, harder and harder, until he felt his nephew grab his hands, heard his voice pleading for him to stop.

"Uncle please, please don't." he heard Jon say his voice full of panic.

"I…I'm sorry Jon." he said and grabbed his nephew and hugged him tightly

"It's all right uncle, it's all right, I feel the same way."

It took him a long time to let his nephew go, after his rage had dissipated he felt himself break down, how long he cried he didn't know only that Jon had cried with him which lessened though didn't remove his embarrassment. He had lost his family to plotter's and schemers, men who wished to rise above the station they had and were willing to do so on the bodies of innocents, even his father may have been involved. But Brandon he knew was not, Lya was not, Jon's siblings that were lain at the feet of the stag were not, all for a crown, he looked worriedly at his nephew he too was going after a crown.

"Jon I know you want vengeance, but I can't lose you, I can't lose more family, maybe you should let it be." Benjen said though he knew that it was a forlorn hope and one he himself would never accept.

"You think it's vengeance I want uncle, I care not about vengeance if that was all this was I'd not follow this through, but no it's not vengeance I want, it's justice. These men took everything for me, I intend to do the same to them, to bring them a reckoning. Winter is Coming for the stag and the falcon uncle, Winter is Coming with Fire and Blood." Jon said his voice full of determination.

Benjen shivered at how cold Jon's voice got when he spoke but it filled him with pride too, his nephew may be a dragon but the blood of the first men ran in his veins also and he was just as much a wolf.

"Uncle, tell me about her, please." Jon said his voice much softer now.

"Of course Jon," Benjen said smiling as he began to speak of his wild, fierce sister.

**Dacey.**

While kisses and caresses where very good and damn Jaime certainly knew how to inflame her passions, no matter how much she had pressed for more, he had always been far more concerned with her honor than she was. Perhaps it was a southern thing she had thought at the time, but the more she really examined it the more sure it was because of his feelings for her, something she found incredibly sweet. As she lay on top of him on the bed though he had found yet another reason why they couldn't finally give into the urges that both of them shared.

This one though she had to agree with, even if it annoyed her, no on this he was right, this was not the right place for their first time together and so they had resolved to wait, which was incredibly frustrating. What made it worse though was when she attempted to find a way to relieve that frustration he had refused, which was probably lucky for him since had he agreed to a spar, she may not have been able to hold back.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaime asked.

"Hitting you over the head with a mace." she replied.

"Really not even wed yet and you already wish to beat me up" he laughed.

"Aye, it's your fault though, you won't let me do what I really want."

"We won't have long to wait, besides anywhere but here has to be better right?"

"Aye, doesn't mean I like waiting though." she said and he laughed again.

She was happy though, blissfully happy, despite her doubts about Jon and what Jaime and he were doing she knew she was making the right choice, she loved him and she knew he loved her and in the end the rest didn't matter. They had talked about Jon and what it meant that he would be going for the throne and while Jaime didn't have an actual plan or timetable, he had reassured her that it wouldn't be reckless. They would bide their time, pick their spot and then make their move.

It was when he explained how much of everything they did was Jon's idea she really began to wonder just exactly what the realm would be like with him as king. Jaime told her about Lannisport and how basically the whole town was working now, how people were earning coin and how much better off they were now than they had been under his father. He told her of White Harbor and Bear Island, of Karhold and Last Hearth, asked her how much better off the north would be with the increased coin coming in.

When he had told her of what Jon had done with his winnings though that was when she knew, he had taken the coin Robert wasted on a tourney and used it to help feed those with nothing. He had gotten the Tyrell's to somehow agree to match it, though Jaime did say it was mainly Loras's sister who did so. Then because of that Jaime had given his own winnings to them to help even more, she had smiled broadly at him but what he had said really showed just how much Jon had influenced him.

"_I've won I don't know how many tourney's Dacey, won more prize money than I can count, I've bought golden armor and fine clothes, had I not met Jon I'd have done the same here. Instead I gave the money to him to use, that's why he's the king we need."_

"_Why, because you gave your prize money away?"_

"_No, but because a young boy inspired me to do so, imagine what he'll inspire as a king."_

As she drifted off to sleep she found herself agreeing with him, it would be a long dangerous road ahead but it was what was right and she had agreed to stand with the man she loved and so she would.

How long she slept for she didn't know but it was Jaime moving from the bed rather than the knocking on the door which woke her up. When Jaime opened the door she wasn't surprised to see Jon there, she knew that he'd come to see them when he was finished speaking to his uncle and that Jaime had been waiting for him. She got up from the bed when Jon came into the room, walking to the table she poured herself a small mug of water and drained it quickly.

"Are you all right?" Jaime asked.

"Aye my lord, you?" Jon asked raising his eyebrow which made her giggle.

"I am, we are, Jon I have, we have something to tell you." Jaime said turning to look at her she smiled and walked over to him.

"Dacey and I are to be married." Jaime said taking her hand in his.

"My lord, My lady, I wish you both the very best, I am overjoyed by the news." Jon said his smile beaming as he looked at them both.

"Thank you Jon so are we." Dacey smiled back.

"Have you decided where and when the wedding will take place my lord?"

"I, no we're in the process of it, we've agreed to two one in each faith." Jaime said.

"Good, I don't think Lady Genna would have liked to miss out on throwing her favorite nephew a large wedding, nor I'm sure would Lady Maege." Jon said with a chuckle.

"Oh gods I forgot that, wait what do you mean favorite, Tyrion's her favorite."

"Really my lord, Your both her favorites." Jon said smirking and then ducking the clip around the ear Jaime aimed at him.

"I'll leave you both alone, my lord, my lady, I really am very happy for you both." Jon said as he looked at the two of them and left the room.

"He's right my aunt will want to throw a huge wedding." Jaime said worriedly.

"So, we'll have a huge wedding then." Dacey said walking in front of him to place her arms around him.

"You don't mind? I thought northern weddings were simple?" Jaime asked.

"Aye, the wedding itself, the feast that goes with it though." she said laughing.

"We'll need to plan this out won't we?" Jaime said a small smirk on his face.

"Aye, what did you think, That all it needed was a tree?"

"I thought that all you northern heathens needed was a tree." he said his smirk bigger now.

"Just like all you southern fools need is a man to spout off rubbish about maidens and smiths." she smirked back at him.

The both laughed loudly before he looked into her eyes, almost as if she had no control she found herself kissing him deeply and passionately, damn this room she thought as he once again broke off.

"Lets go get something to eat." he said and she nodded feeling her hunger rise, food would all she would be getting to satisfy it tonight though.

**Aemon.**

Ever since his nephew had revealed himself Aemon had felt a sense of urgency he hadn't in years, his energy levels had risen and he had found his thoughts of family to be as they once were, happy ones. Touching the dragon egg had been something he had never expected to experience, not the egg itself but the fact that there was a dragon alive inside. He had felt it move, felt it come to life under his fingertips and he had no doubt that his nephew would be the one to wake the dragon from stone.

Like every Targaryen he had heard the prophecy and knew what it had cost his family, Summerhall just the latest attempt and though it had been over five and twenty years after he had left for the watch, he knew well the reasons for the attempt. Over the years he had read up as much as he could on the prophecy, when Rhaegar wrote to him claiming himself the prophesied prince he had thought so too. All the signs had been there, but it had turned out not to be and his death and the death of his line had convinced Aemon that the prophecy was false.

But now he was sure it was not, while the egg had not hatched it had not deterred his nephew one bit, he was even more determined and more than that, the hint of sadness he felt wasn't as strong as it had been. It was as if the boy had a question he never expected to be answered, only to find out that he himself knew the answer all along. Jaehaerys had left the egg in his fire that night and when he had got up early the next morning Aemon had removed it and placed it back in it's chest. It had disturbed him at first when he didn't feel the life inside, but when his nephew had dropped by all had been made clear.

"_Jaehaerys, the egg I can't feel it?" Aemon said and heard his nephew open the chest and breath a sigh of relief._

"_I can uncle, come check with me." Jaehaerys said and he did so finding to his delight the life even stronger than before._

The egg and the boy were tied together, bonded already and that was how he knew that his nephew would be the one to fulfill the prophecy, it was his job to help however he could. So while Jaehaerys broke his fast, Aemon went to work lifting the floorboards up to find the things Brynden had left behind all those years ago. He wiped off the dust and placed them under his bed, they would help he had no doubt, though it was only the magic in his nephew's blood that could make them work once again.

Clydas arrived not long after carrying a meal and some warmed milk for him to break his own fast, he had refused to join his nephew instead wanting to ensure things here were ready for him upon his return. So was glad that the boy had sent his steward to bring him his meal and as he sat down to eat it he thanked the man and sent him on his way. The supplies his nephew and Jaime Lannister had brought with them had been sorely needed and they would be put to good use, the boy who would be king had done more for the watch than any of his ancestors had, apart from perhaps Aemon's own brother.

After finishing the meal he called for Clydas only to find the man gone, so instead he went and got the parchment, ink and quills himself, his nephew would need to search the library for the books and scrolls he suggested but they could help him greatly. He found himself almost as giddy as he had been as a young boy when he would yearn for knowledge and would be excited at what the future would bring. Just the idea of his family being restored, of dragons flying once again made him feel like the boy who had died many years before.

"Uncle." he heard his nephew call.

"Over here Jaehaerys." he called softly back.

He listened to his nephew's footsteps as he drew closer, before he pointed down to the items under his bed.

"When I arrived here many years ago I did not travel alone Jaehaerys, my brother sent an honor guard led by Duncan the Tall and cleared out the prison too, you know the prisoner I traveled with?"

"Bloodraven" Jae said as he pulled out the sheet which contained the objects his uncle had held for so many years.

"Aye, how many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have?" Aemon said a small smile on his face.

"A thousand eyes and one." Jae said.

"Brynden and Shiera were ever interested in magic Jaehaerys, they studied it, some say practiced it, but it was Brynden himself who told me the truth of it."

"Which was?" Jae asked eager to both open the sheet to see what it contained and yet still waiting for his uncle to give him leave to do so.

"That they were servants to it." Aemon said and bid him to join him by the fire.

When they had both taken their seat, Aemon asked him to open the sheet, what he found inside clearly shocked him given the loud gasp he made.

"A thousand eyes and one nephew."

Jae held the glass candle and looked at it in awe, he had of course read about them but that was different than holding one in your hands. The candle was black and covered in sharp edges, it was no more than two feet in size and as he looked back down at the sheet, he saw two more of the same color and one that was a bright green. He took all four out and placed the three black ones on the table, the green one though he felt drawn to, as he held it all four began to burn.

"Uncle they….they are lighting?" Jae said his voice excited.

"I knew it, I knew you would light them. Look carefully tell me what you see."

_A small silver haired girl cried herself to sleep, while beside her an older boy with the same color hair held her tightly. A large group of men and women wearing furs screamed as they were attacked by something they couldn't stop, a man in a tree beckoned him forward, while a small child held a glowing object in her hand. A creature of ice looked towards him it's blue eyes as clear as the sky, a man strode forward a war hammer in his hand, a blond boy laughed cruelly, a dragon rose to the sky_

_._

After the visions had stopped all four of the candles stopped burning and Jae placed the green one on the table, but no sooner had he done so than he felt the need to lift it back up. This time when Jae picked up the green one and looked to one of the others it burned again, he closed his eyes and the black candle went out. The green one in his hand did not and as he turned to another it too lit up, he looked from one to the other and each time he did so one lit up while the light from the other went out. Finally he took his hand off the green candle and it's light too diminished and Jae found his attention drawn to the other items in the sheet, but before he could look through them his uncle coughed.

"Are you all right uncle?" Jae asked.

"I am nephew, what did you see?" Aemon asked a smile forming on his face.

Jae told him everything he saw and his uncle listened attentively, he asked for some water and Jae got up and got him a mug full.

"The man with the hammer must be the usurper."

"Aye I think so to uncle."

"The man in the tree I do not understand that or the child." Aemon said his voice confused "The men and women in furs can only be the wildings, as for the creature of ice there is only one thing which matches that."

"An other." Jae said gulping.

"Aye nephew though the tales are old and long thought myth."

"The boy and girl uncle?"

"Your aunt and uncle Jaehaerys, your father's brother and sister."

Jae looked at Aemon stunned, they were alive, he had more family out there, why didn't he know this? Why hadn't Jaime told him? Why hadn't he asked?. He began to feel ashamed as he remembered he knew of them, he knew of his aunt and uncle and somehow he'd put them out of his mind, he'd forgotten about them completely.

"I forgot uncle, I forgot about them." Jae said his voice shaky.

"Yet you remember now Jaehaerys, you must help them, find them. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. Take it from an old man who knows."

"I will seek them out uncle, whatever I can do for them I will." Jae said determinedly.

"You have much of my brother in you young Jaehaerys, you too have a noble heart, there will be those who seek to take advantage of it, seek to destroy it, do not let them, be the king you should be."

"I will try Uncle."

"That is all any of us can do nephew." Aemon said smiling.

Jae looked to the sheet and took out the other objects that were there, the first was a banner, a white dragon on black with red eyes and red flames coming from it's mouth. There was also a pin made from ivory, with a green and blue gemstone set in the middle of it and a signet ring, it's sigil was the three headed dragon though it was quartered.

"Is this?" Jae said handing the ring to Aemon.

"Aye, it belonged to my father and my brother, Egg gave it to me when I came here and I give it to you now, one day a child of yours may wear it Jaehaerys." Aemon said hopefully.

Jae smiled as he looked at the ring, he placed it back beside the pin and took the candles and put them back beside the banner and the rest. Dark sister, his fathers harp and now these items were all that he knew for certain remained of the legacy of his family, everything else lost or destroyed though he could not be certain, but if nothing else he now had something even more precious, family.

"Jaehaerys, I need you to search the library for the books I've written the names of, they will help and some you need to take with you." Aemon said.

"Uncle I cannot, they belong to the watch."

"No Jaehaerys, they belong to you, these are mine own, they belong to my kin." Aemon said with a soft smile.

**Lynesse.**

She and Dacey had spoken just briefly since the news had been shared of her wedding and after Jorah and Jaime had spoken more of the alliance, she was glad to see her bear to be even more happy for the two. She already knew that Dacey and Jaime were in love with each other and even if it had taken them a little longer to realize it, she was happy for them both that it was leading to a union. The last couple of days though had been where things had almost gone of the rails, the simple logistics of throwing a wedding had been beyond them.

Firstly Dacey had wanted the wedding held on Bear Island and it was only eventually when Jorah had pointed out Jaime's status as a Lord Paramount had she agreed that it wouldn't be possible to do so. Then Jaime had suggested White Harbor, they already got on well with the Manderly's and it would be easier to hold a wedding there, though the distance from the godswood to the keep was a bit of a problem. This time though it was Jon Snow who came up with the solution and it was as simple as it should have been.

"_My lord, my lady, it has to take place at Winterfell." Jon said._

"_What, why would I want to get married there?" Jaime asked surprising them until he looked at Jon._

"_My lord, Lord Jorah is correct, if you don't allow for the rest of the north to attend it would seem like a snub, but if you hold it in White Harbor it would be an even bigger one, you would be shaming Lord Stark." Jon said looking at Jaime and then Dacey._

"_Would he even allow us to have a wedding there?" Jaime asked._

"_Of course my lord. The Mormont's are his lealest supporters he would be honored to do so." Jon said._

"_Very well, Dacey?"_

"_I think it's the best idea Jaime, what else can we do?"_

"_Lord Jorah?" _

"_I agree, though it seems I will have to miss the ceremony." Jorah said sadly._

"_Why?" Dacey asked annoyed._

"_It's me or your mother Dacey, your sisters too, someone needs to stay on Bear Island."_

"_Lynesse you're coming though right?"_

"_I'm afraid I cannot, though we could instead go to the other ceremony." Lynesse said._

"_Aye we can do that, I doubt Maege would like to go to a wedding in front of a septon." Jorah said laughing._

So it had been decided and the rest of their visit had went really well once it had been, Jaime and Dacey had spent most of their time together much to Lyra and Jory's annoyance. While Jon and Loras had alternated between spending time with Benjen and the Reed children or the Maester, though given how much time Jon spent in the library that was not a surprise. It had allowed her and Jorah to be left pretty much to their own devices and despite her condition and the fact of where they were, it had not cooled Jorah's amorous nature at all, something she was more than happy about.

Tonight though was the farewell feast as tomorrow they would set off, she, Jorah and Dacey along with Jory and Lyra would be heading back to Bear Island, while the others had accepted an offer from the Smalljon to visit Last Hearth. She had been caught by surprise when Dacey said she'd be accompanying them and not going with Jaime but she understood the girl wanted to see her mother and other sisters and they would travel from there to Winterfell for the wedding.

She heard the mumbles of her bear from beside her and couldn't help but giggle, she had worn him out it seemed, she quietly got up and began to dress, standing there for a moment she looked down at the small swell of her stomach. Though it really hadn't begun to show as much as she expected, to her she could see it, could feel the small bump and she longed for her babe to grow so everyone would know. She had gone back to the Maester when she felt sick one morning and he had given her some ginger root to add to her tea, which had made her sickness go away almost immediately.

"Morning my love." Jorah said as he rose from the bed.

"Morning my bear, did you sleep well."

"Aye, I did." he said as he came up behind her and moved his hand softly over her stomach.

"Morning little cub." he whispered and she couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we go break our fast?" she asked.

"Well we could or we could go back to bed." Jorah said kissing her neck exactly in that spot he knew she loved.

"No the cub needs food my love." she said her voice husky.

"Aye, then we should feed her." Jorah said as he kissed her cheek.

"Her?"

"Aye a little she bear."

"You'd not rather a son?"

"As long as they're healthy my love, boy or girl it matters not." Jorah said and this time she kissed him.

**Jon.**

The last week had been hectic, his time in the library had been overwhelming, finding the books had been difficult enough, but while he was there it had quickly become clear there was far more here than just what his uncle wished him to have. He had found himself at times being drawn to a scroll or a book and had rewritten numerous passages that he knew meant something important but that he couldn't make sense of. Even speaking of them to his uncle hadn't yielded any more insight as of yet.

He had tried to spread his time evenly, spending time with both his uncles and also with Loras so his friend didn't feel left out. He had shown both Loras and Jaime the heirlooms his uncle had given him and when they saw the glass candles burn they had been stunned. Though neither of them had been able to see a vision from the candle yet he had been able to do certain things with them which were surprising, though they soon sapped him of his strength.

He had also talked to both Jojen and Meera, he did not know if their father had told them the truth and he had thought long and hard about it, but Jojen was the only one who dreamt as he did and he knew it comforted them both to know of the other. So he had asked his uncle to allow them all visit the top of the wall and he had told them everything he could.

"_So you're the rightful king?" Meera said._

"_Aye."_

"_You're going for it aren't you the throne?" Jojen asked._

"_I am, I've seen what Robert's like, what Jon Arryn is like, the realm deserves better." _

"_Our father supports you?" Meera asked._

"_Aye he does."_

"_Then you have my oath and my brothers, is that not right Jojen?"_

"_Aye it is. You are my king from this day until my last." Jojen said kneeling._

"_My king." Meera said as she did likewise._

"_Please rise." Jon said._

Later that night he and Jojen had talked about the dreams, he had explained how his had involved his family and his sister especially. He then took out the dragon egg and showed it to him, Jojen had looked at it in shock and almost feinted when Jon touched it with him and he felt the dragon move.

"_Is that, it's alive."_

"_She is?"_

"_She?"_

"_Aye she." Jon said smiling._

He had shared one of the papers from his uncle's collection with Jojen, one which covered green dreams and dragon dreams and the differences which had led to a discovery. His and Jojen's dreams were different, where Jojens dreams were simply dreams his were more visions, more real. When he had explained that he could actually feel his sister's hand in his, that when he saw her through Balerion's eyes he had felt it all, smelt the blood on the floor and walls, Jojen had gasped.

"_I believe I'm a greenseer Jon, long have I seen things that come true, some which have scared me, until you came along." Jojen said._

"_I don't understand."_

"_I saw myself die Jon, in a field of ice with a great Weirwood in the distance just out of reach."_

"_Jojen, maybe it's not real, maybe it was just a nightmare?"_

"_Aye it could be, but your dreams Jon do you believe they're real?"_

"_Aye."_

"_I do too, I had this dream for most of life, but then when we spoke, when you told me you dreamt too it changed, it's gone Jon, I see myself as an older man playing with a small boy, teaching him how to catch frogs and to watch out for lizard lions." Jojen said smiling._

"_You think this changed because of me?" Jon asked curiously._

"_I do, I think you can change things Jon, I think your dreams are different."_

A few days ago he and Jaime had spoken of his family across the sea, they both agreed they couldn't send a large force as word would no doubt reach Robert and they also had no idea where they were. So they had agreed to help in a different way, one which Jon hoped would keep them safe until he could reach out properly and bring his family home. Jaime had been concerned about Viserys making a claim for the throne instead of him and he had tried his best to reassure him that they would handle it should the need arise.

In the end though they had agreed to discuss it more once they returned home and Jon had smiled at the thoughts that he considered Casterly Rock more of a home than Winterfell, he missed it, he missed the people there. He hoped Joy wasn't missing him as much as he missed her, hoped that at least with Balerion she had a friend to keep her happy.

"Are you coming or not." Loras said as Jon shook his head.

"Nah, gonna take the black, I mean that stew we had yesterday, that's worth swearing off everything is it not." Jon japed.

"Not funny Jon, now come on, we need to set off soon."

Jon just nodded and looked around the room, he had enjoyed his stay here, he had met family, made some friends and gained some allies, the books and scrolls and the gifts from his uncle would all be put to good use. He walked from the room and found that Jaime and the others were all almost ready to go and so he quickly made his way down the stairs. He saw Jorah and Lynesse saying their goodbyes to Jeor and beside them Dacey and her sisters doing the same.

To his left Smalljon was having a conversation with the dour Edd who'd joined them mainly when they ate and he was surprised to see a smile on the man's face, he and Smalljon clearly getting along. He saw his uncle Benjen and walked towards him not quite ready to say goodbye to him just yet.

"Uncle, I wish I could stay longer, or that you could come with me." Jon said as his uncle hugged him.

"I do too Jon, but you're right this you must do on your own, I'll have my time with my brother." Benjen said.

"Uncle I..I love you." Jon said and felt his eyes water.

"I love you too Jon, be safe, be well, be happy nephew."

"You too."

As he mounted his horse and looked up to the walkway he saw his other uncle there, he had said his goodbyes to him in private wanting to be able to not have to hide how he felt. There had been tears and Jon had sworn to himself that when he was crowned his uncle was leaving this place, he would not die here alone and without family. As he looked to Jaime and they rode out the gate he turned and took a last look at them both, Benjen standing there a small sad smile on his face and above him Aemon looking on with pride. He thought back to what Aemon had said to him and smiled, the man's wisdom was something the realm had missed out on.

"_Allow me to give my kin one last piece of counsel, the same counsel that I once gave my brother when we parted for the last time. He was three-and-thirty when the great council chose him to mount the Iron Throne. A man grown with sons of his own, yet in some ways still a boy. Egg had an innocence to him, a sweetness we all loved. Kill the boy within you, I told him the day I took ship for the Wall, It takes a man to rule. An Aegon, not an Egg. Kill the boy and let the man be born. _

_You are but a third of the age that Egg was, and your own burden is a crueler one, I fear. You will have little joy on your journey, but I think you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born."_

"I will uncle, I will." Jon said as he and Winter rode to the front, Ghost running alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we check in on events around the realm and I intend to do a bonus chapter Saturday which will take us on a brief stopover at Last Hearth and from there we travel to Winterfell.


	39. Been Around the World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We once again take a look in on events throughout Westeros.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Richard Lonmouth.**

The note from his king had been clear and as Richard waited in the tavern he wondered if this was a good idea or not. He had been happy to hear the king had become concerned with his family, the visit to see his grand uncle at the wall had obviously meant a lot to him and that he was now doing something to help his aunt and uncle was a good thing. But was this man really the right man to send? Surely they could think of someone better suited?.

He had thought of many different people he could send, the problem was that to do so would invite further problems, would they be able to protect them? Could they really be trusted? Though he also wondered that about the man they were sending anyway. The king though had been adamant that this was the right man for the job, so despite his own concerns and not without a little pride that the king was making such decisions, Richard had contacted the man and arranged for this meeting.

As he considered the rest of his plans he saw the man enter, he looked on as Alyce led the man to his table nodding to the girl as she quickly moved away before returning with a tankard full of ale which she placed on the table in front of his guest.

"Anything else?" she asked softly.

"No Alyce, that'll be all for now." he answered and the girl went back to her place near the bar.

Alyce was one of his, he needed eyes and ears inside the establishment and when he had suggested it with Tyrion he had been surprised the man accepted so readily. But then again he got the impression the dwarf liked the game and considered this a move in it, one which he could counteract, so Alyce was hired but kept at a distance from the rest of the staff. Not that it mattered, it wasn't them she was there to look at and she had already told him of the room upstairs having a hidden passage behind it.

"What did you bring me here for?" the hound asked.

"I have a proposition for you?"

"If you want your cock sucked ask Blondie over there." the hound said gruffly.

"No this is more a job I'd like to offer you, a well paying job."

"How well paying?"

"You'll be given ten thousand gold dragons up front and another one hundred thousand when it's completed, you'll also have access to another ten thousand to cover expenses." Richard said.

"You want someone killed hire a fucking assassin." the hound said emptying his tankard.

"You've killed men before." Richard said.

"Aye and I'll kill again, but I don't do it for coin."

"I don't want you to kill anyone, well not unless you have to. It's the opposite actually, I want you to protect someone."

"You look like you can protect yourself just fine, but if we're to talk more you better get Blondie to bring me more ale."

Richard smiled and nodded to Alyce to bring over another round of drinks, he'd been surprised that the hound had qualms about killing, he had assumed once he'd mentioned the coin that would have been enough. Perhaps the man had more morality than he thought, if so then the king had been right and this could very well be the right man for the job.

"You hungry?" Richard asked as the man polished off the second ale.

"I could eat but I won't, not here."

"Why not?"

"The chicken's fucking vile." the hound said and grimaced.

"Very well, shall we?" Richard said standing up and motioning to the stairs.

"Yeah fine, you first though."

Richard nodded once again to Alyce who grabbed another two tankards of ale and led them up the stairs into the small room, she left the tankards on a table and quickly rushed to take up the space in the small passage. What Richard had to say here was not ready to be sent back to Tyrion just yet, once he heard the little knock he took one of the ales and handed the other to the hound.

"I want you to go to Essos."

"Fuck off."

"Why you have a problem with that?"

"Fucking Essos you're damn right I have a problem, it's full of crazy fuckers."

"You should fit in then right." Richard said with a snort which did not go down well.

"I'm not fucking crazy." the hound said angrily.

"Aye, I know that, a poor jape, I apologize." Richard said and the hound looked at him and nodded.

"What's in Essos?"

"The Targaryen children."

"I fucking told you I'm not killing anyone, especially a child." the hound's voice rose angrily.

"And I told you, I don't want you to, I want you to protect them, the girl especially."

"What's so fucking precious about the girl?"

"Nothing, but her brother showed some disturbing signs when younger, if he's showing them now or if they've gotten worse then the girl will need protecting, maybe even from him." Richard said.

"Two hundred thousand." the hound said.

"I thought you said you weren't crazy." Richard said.

"I'm not, you want me to go to Essos, protect people the crown wants dead, your willing to offer one hundred, make it two and I'll do it."

Richard smirked, the king was right, he said it would cost them two hundred and Richard had tried to keep the cost down, this whole adventure would in the end cost them god knows how much, but if it protected the kings family, who cared.

"Fine, but you leave by the end of the week, I've booked passage for you to Bravos, you'll be met there by one of my associates who'll direct you further."

"Speak fucking properly." The hound said shaking his head and Richard laughed.

"I'll need you to send me letters once you're with them."

"I'm not a fucking spy either."

"I know and I don't want you to spy, just let me know where you are and that they're all right, can you do that?"

"Aye, I can, but you try and fuck me over with my coin and I'll fucking gut you."

"Oh don't worry I know that, you'll get your coin."

"Good." the hound said as he turned to leave.

"Sandor."

"What?" he aid gruffly.

"Should anyone try to hurt them."

"Ha, don't worry Lonmouth, them I'll fucking enjoy killing." Sandor said as he left.

Richard smirked as the man left the room, he heard Alyce knock once to let him know no one else heard. The hound was far cleverer than he'd given him credit for, they had only met a few times and that had been over ten years ago when the man had been but a boy, but he remembered him, something which should cause him worry. But it was the last line in the kings message which made certain that he had no need to fear.

_Sandor is loyal._

**Petyr 293 AC.**

Climbing the ladder had been all he had ever wanted ever since he was a ward in Riverrun, each rung seemed so far away as he looked up at them and yet he climbed them all one at a time and now was so close he could almost reach the top. As a boy he had simple ambitions, foolish childish ambitions, dreams of red hair and bright blue eyes which blinded him to the universal truth that without position, without power, he was nothing.

Finding that out had been a painful experience and as he put his shirt on the scar he covered up was the proof of that. He looked down at the woman lying in the bed, her hair the wrong shade of red, her eyes a far duller blue and thought that he deserved far better than the uglier sister. He schooled his contempt behind one of his more charming smiles and as she caught him looking he could see the love in her eyes, thankfully though she could not see the disgust in his.

"Petyr, come back to bed my love, I'm so wet for you." she said trying to be seductive and he did his best not to retch.

"Lysa I can't, your husband is expecting me, we need to be careful my love." the words dripping off his tongue were like honey to her.

"I still want more Petyr." she said her eyes fluttering as she moved her hair and bared her breast.

"As do I my sweet, more and more, but we must wait." he moved and closed his eyes while he kissed he, moving back quickly when she tried to grab a hold of him.

"We should just get rid of the old fool then we could be together Petyr, we could be married and spend all our days just laying in bed and making love." Lysa said and he sighed as he watched her drift off on another one of her unlikely dreams.

It was never supposed to be Lysa, it was Cat, always Cat and had Lysa not been a convenient stepping stone to where he needed to be he'd have never bedded her. Try as he might, closing his eyes and bringing up the image of his sweet Cat wasn't enough anymore to make him be able to perform with Lysa, thankfully there were advantages to being a brother owner. Eventually Lysa came back down to earth with a bump and he internally grimaced at the upcoming recriminations.

"Or do you not love me anymore? is that it?, is there someone else Petyr? you remember what I told you about anyone else don't you." her hair disheveled now and her eyes wild.

"My love, there is you, only you, forever you." he said as he kissed her while picturing her sister yet again.

"Oh Petyr, I knew it, I knew we were meant to be, all those years ago I knew it." she tried to grab him again.

"My love I must go, I shall try and accompany you on your return to the Vale, we could spend time together then."

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful would it not, just you and I with no one else around."

"It would be a dream my love." a horrible nightmarish dream he thought as he left the room.

After leaving the personal apartment he kept in Tower of the Hand and thanking the seven he found the hidden passage to and from his room, though wishing he hadn't found it with Lysa right there beside him. Petyr walked to the Throne Room to meet up with the hand and the king and to once again watch the dance Jon Arryn had to do to keep Robert's temper in check. The man was nothing more than a big child, threaten to take away his toys and he would rage and rage, give him what he wanted and he was as docile as a babe.

Something which Jon Arryn had figured out long ago, though events had conspired against him to create the problems they were now facing. Had Tywin Lannister only protected himself better then they could have bled the old lion for years, the gold would have kept coming and they could keep the king entertained. But ever since the White Lion had taken over, the flow of gold stopped coming their way, instead it was going north, going to Lannisport, going on ships and keeps, going anywhere but to them.

For Petyr this created opportunities and also a problem, the more he was relied upon the more he could rise, but without the large quantities of coin coming in there were far less chances to enrich himself. Brothels were fine and his did far better than most, but what use was it being master of coin if you needed to beg, borrow and steal just to keep the realm afloat. As he walked into the throne room he looked to the king and his hand and the argument which had already started,. If it wasn't for the shortsightedness of one and the stubbornness of the other they'd have had roses to pluck and Petyr would be the one growing strong.

"Your Grace. Lord Hand."

"Petyr." Jon Arryn said with a soft smile.

"Littlefinger." Robert said without one.

"Perhaps you can explain to his grace the situation Petyr."

"Lord Hand?"

"His grace believes that we don't need the Tyrell's gold and he refuses to allow them to marry into his family." Jon Arryn said grumpily.

"A bunch of grasping roses, you think I'd allow any of them near my children, after what they did in the rebellion." Robert said angrily.

"Of course your grace, but we must think of the future, they're the richest house in the land and with them tied to the crown we'd find them a good friend." Petyr said.

"Tie them to my house, after what they did, they tried to take my home, my home. No they'll never marry into my line, I'll not have it. If they wanted their damn rose arses on the throne they should have fucking fought harder during the rebellion, I'll be damned if I'm giving them a crown now"

"Your Grace without their coin we're fucked." Jon Arryn said and rather than the desired reaction from Robert, the king instead just burst out laughing.

"Things must be bad if Ol' Jon here is cursing, but it matters not, my son will marry Ned's daughter and that it, his is the only blood I'll see on the throne with mine own." Robert said.

"Your grace there is perhaps another way." Petyr said and Jon Arryn looked at him confused.

"I met Lord Mace last night and he suggested that perhaps they may be willing to settle for a second son." Petyr said and Jon smiled.

"Aye he mentioned the same to me also, I think it could work."

"Did you both not hear me, I'll not reward traitors." Robert said.

"Your grace, given Tommen's age we could string the betrothal out, use the Tyrell's until other sources of income became available." Petyr said.

"Other sources?" Robert said eagerly.

"I'm working on some things your grace, but we need stability now." Petyr replied.

"My boy is but a babe, but betrothals don't mean weddings do they and that old cunt Olenna should know that anyway." Robert laughed.

"Indeed your grace." Jon Arryn said.

"Fine, offer them Tommen, but I meant what I said, they'll not get a marriage out of me." Robert said as he walked off.

"Insufferable man." Jon Arryn said as the king left the room.

"He is the king my lord."

"Don't remind me." Jon Arryn said and chuckled "You really think the withered rose will go for this?"

"I think they're desperate to be tied to the crown my lord, we should make the offer anyway." Petyr said.

"Aye, we should, what's that about other forms of income?"

"I have a couple of ideas my lord, not exactly sure if they'll work but we may be able to take some of the Lannister coin for ourselves."

"Taxes?" Jon Arryn said doubtfully.

"Oh I think we should be more direct than that my lord." Petyr said laughing.

"I shall leave it in your hands Petyr, any word on Varys?"

"No my lord, it's most strange, perhaps we should consider a new master of whisperers."

"We'll give him some more time, if he's not back within the moon then we replace him. Any ideas?"

"Oh one or two my lord." Petyr said as he and Jon walked from the room, not noticing the little girl who stepped back into the shadows.

**Starfall 294 AC.**

**Ashara.**

Ashara looked on as Cregan and Ned sparred, her little nephew had been delighted to have an older boy to spar with, he had taken to following Cregan around and her son too had seemed grateful to have a new friend. She sat with Allyria, her sister and she had very quickly become as close as if they had grown up together rather than having not known each other at all. Allyria was bright, beautiful and smart, she was also far more careful than she had been around boys.

Though perhaps that was because she hadn't met the right one yet, for Ashara had perhaps been the same as her sister once, perhaps it was simply Harrenhal which had changed her. She put down the sewing she was doing and got up and walked to the edge of the small terrace which overlooked the Torentine. The river glowed in the sunlight, it's water shined and as she looked at it her eyes began to water, she quickly wiped them when she heard the sounds of laughter coming from the yard.

"I got you." Ned said loudly.

"You did, you're getting better."

"Am I really?" Ned said his voice full of doubt.

"Of course you are, now come on, it's my turn so watch out." Cregan said and the giggles of her sister made her turn to her.

"It's good to hear him laugh so." Allyria said.

"Does he not laugh much sister?"

"No he, I think he's lonely."

"Well he has Cregan now." Ashara said.

"But for how long." Allyria jumped from her seat and stormed off.

Ashara shook her head, her sister was right, this was all just temporary, once Arthur made contact with the king she and Cregan would join him, most likely in Casterly Rock despite her brothers protestations. Cregan needed to be with the other side of his family too and despite everything Jaehaerys was a Stark as well as a Targaryen. For Arthur though the idea that Jaime Lannister was doing what he had failed to was something he was having difficulty bearing. When Ulrick had told them just some of what had happened while they were away they had both been left stunned.

The things Jaehaerys had accomplished had been astounding, he was truly his father's son Arthur had said. When he had told them the boy was Jaime Lannister's squire Arthur had almost lost control, it had taken both her and Ulrick to hold him back, only the news that the boy had been raised as Ned Stark's bastard had managed to calm that particular storm, though it ignited a whole other one.

"_He what, he raised him as a bastard, the true king." Arthur raged._

"_Arthur he kept him alive." Ashara said._

"_There's more to life than living Ash, what of the Stark honor, what of their precious packs." Arthur said loudly._

"_Arthur quiet, should someone hear."_

"_Don't defend him Ash, not you." Arthur said._

"_I won't. I barely knew him Arthur."_

That was the truth of it too, they had danced and he tried to flirt but it was clumsy and his words were the words of a boy, when what Ashara had needed and eventually found was a man. Brandon was everything Ned was not, confident, brash, loud, he stole her heart the first moment she saw him and broke it the last. But he left her a part of himself, a part of him that was the best of them both. As she looked down at their son she smiled, "My husband, my love, my heart, look at our boy" she whispered.

**Richard Lonmouth. 294 AC.  
**

It had been years since he had set foot on Driftmark so many that he barely recognized the place, but the castle itself he knew well. He had been granted entry quick enough, once they saw his willingness to hand over his weapons freely they had been more than happy to allow him access, so now he waited for his time to see the lord. While a part of him missed Lucerys, a part too was glad it was the son rather than the father he would be dealing with.

Lucerys while fiercely loyal to the Targaryen's was always more an Aerys man than a Rhaegar one, the old guard benefited more from Aerys madness while the younger saw the looming disaster and the hope Rhaegar embodied. Monford was someone he could deal with though, given how far they'd fallen that alone would have been enough to make them eager to join the king, but for the Velaryon's the old ties ran much closer than that

"_I do not know whether we are ready to build such alliances yet Ser." Jon said._

"_I understand my king, with some though the longer you wait the more put out they may be."_

"_Explain yourself?"_

"_My king, you are working with the Lannisters, I know the reasons why and I believe you when you say they can be trusted, but to those who stayed loyal to your family they are the enemy, they will always be the enemy._

"_We only make friends with our enemies, Ser Richard." Jon said and Richard nodded._

"_True my king, but I fear for some knowing that the Lannisters were aware for so much longer than they may cause problems."_

"_Who?"_

"_Who my king?"_

"_Who would you intend to approach?"_

"_Lord Darry, the Velaryons and one or two individuals I know can be trusted."_

"_Dorne?"_

"_No my king, I fear that Dorne would create problems of a different sort."_

"_Not with the right incentive Richard, very well you may move how you see fit, as for Dorne I have an idea." the king said._

Once he left this place he would be heading to look after the execution of that idea, but for now his job was here and as the last petitioner before him finished he stepped forward.

"My lord, my name is Alayn a humble trader, I come to you with a proposal." Richard said and raised his head to look Monford in the eye, it took a second for the recognition to hit him but when it did the lord smiled.

"Indeed, perhaps we can discuss this is a more private setting, Aurane see our guest to my solar. Monford said.

He was led out of the hall and down a corridor into a small solar, the silver haired bastard of Driftmark offered him a drink which he took and he sat waiting for Monford to arrive. It didn't take long, the lord arrived after having clearly rushed to the solar, his face flushed and slightly out of breath.

"Is it you, is it really you, Richard?" Monford said as he closed the door behind him.

"Aye it is my friend, it's been a long time."

"That it has Richard, we feared you dead."

"I may have well been for a while, but I'm fine now Monford, better than fine I have a purpose."

"Brother who is this man?" Aurane asked.

"This brother is Ser Richard Lonmouth, the Knight of Skulls and Kisses and former squire of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen."

Aurane gave him the once over before a small smile appeared on his face as he recognized him, he barely knew Aurane, having met him only a couple of times when he was but a boy, but he was glad to see the smile nonetheless.

"What have you been up to Richard, what were you doing all those years?"

"Nothing, I lost myself after the Trident, it took a long time and the right reason to find myself again."

"Aye, I know how it feels Richard, so what brought you back?" Monford said curiously.

"Before I tell you that, do you still adhere to you loyalties, to your words?"

"We do." both brothers said together.

"Then let me tell you about the boy I met." Richard said laughing.

When he finished both brothers looked at him in shock, Aurane quickly filled two glasses and handed one to his brother and emptied the other himself, before refilling another and handing it to Richard.

"I met the boy brother, during the Tourney of Lannisport, seemed like a good lad, though we fell out over Jaime Lannister." Aurane said softly.

"I don't understand it Richard, Jaime Lannister I don't understand." Monford said.

"I don't either Monford, all I know is the king said he's his most loyal man, given what he's already accomplished under him and the mere fact that he was being raised a bastard before that, I find myself believing him."

"But he killed his grandfather, our king." Aurane said.

"He killed a madman, Aerys was far beyond help and we all knew it, had Rhaegar been a lesser man he may have resorted to it himself, I know he thought about it given how his mother was treated." Richard said.

"If the king has the Westerlands and can bring the North along with loyal men, we could have a chance, Robert is not the man he was, we could do this given time to prepare. We'll need more though, the Reach?" Monford said.

"I've seen the king with the Tyrell girl Monford, it's a match waiting to happen." Richard said smiling.

"The Westerlands, the North, the Reach, we could do this, we could actually do this." Monford said.

"The ships?" Aurane said.

"What brother?"

"Those huge fucking ships the Lannister's have, they could wipe any navy off the map." Aurane said laughing.

"The ships the king designed." Richard said proudly.

Aurane filled the three glasses once again and handed one to Monford and Richard.

"Fire and Blood." Richard said.

"Fire and Blood." Monford and Aurane repeated.

**Tyrion 294 AC.**

Waking up earlier than usual Tyrion had come face to face with what was starting to rival Ghost for the role of tormentor in chief. How the black cat had managed to make it into his locked room would if he thought about it give him nightmares, but waking to the cat standing on his table and looking at him was probably enough to do that already. When the cat was with his cousin it was almost pleasant until you came close to it, when it was on it's own it never was and as he looked at it he silently prayed he'd leave his room without a scratch.

Almost as soon as he moved the hissing began, he could feel it's eyes on him when he dressed, he moved quickly and went to leave the room only for the cat to run across his feet almost causing him to scream. He would swear later if anyone asked that the cat as it ran up the hall turned back and smirked at him, damn Jon Snow he thought as he left his room. When he arrived at the hall he found he was the only member of his family to be there, he quickly took his meal and sat down, looking forward to the burned bacon.

Usually he'd only break his fast here if there were family doing likewise, if not he'd take his meal in his solar, but this morning after his encounter with the black cat he felt far more comfortable in public. He ate at a leisurely pace and was soon joined by his aunt, her husband, their children, Joy and to his dismay the black cat who his cousin would no doubt be feeding at their table. A part of him wanted to just finish and go to his room, but he wouldn't be rude, so instead he looked challengingly at the cat, who thankfully ignored him.

"Morning aunt, Emmon."

"Morning Tyrion, you're up early. Genna said.

"Aye, I had a visitor this morning." Tyrion said looking at the cat.

"I told you to lock your rooms."

"I did, he still manages to get inside." Tyrion said watching as Joy fed the cat some of her meal.

"No Ballon, you no like toast." Joy said giggling as the cat proved her wrong.

At times like this Tyrion wondered why the cat discomforted him so, there was something about it though, something that was off, the cat was protective almost like Ghost was, but where Ghost's size scared people off, the cat used it's claws. That wasn't it though, it was something else, the cat at times seemed far too intelligent, it seemed like it knew exactly what it was doing, as he was thinking this the damn thing looked at him and he had enough. He grabbed the last piece of bacon and made his way to his solar saying his goodbyes to his family as he did so, he was interrupted on his way to the solar though by the Maester rushing towards him carrying a scroll.

"My lord, a message for you from Lannisport." Creylen said handing him the scroll with his uncle's seal on it, he quickly opened it and read it shocked.

_Dornish ships in the bay bearing the Martell's royal banner, _

_advise. Kevan. _

"Maester, send a message back to my uncle, tell him I'm on my way." Tyrion said.

He quickly called for Darah and sent the boy to fetch his aunt, before making his way to his guards to send one of them to fetch the captain of the household guard and he began to wish he hadn't sent Addam away. Dorne hadn't attended anything in the seven kingdoms since not long after the rebellion, at least not officially. Prince Oberyn had attended a tourney which had left the Tyrell heir a cripple but that had as far as he knew been the last time they'd even set foot in the kingdoms.

As for the west itself, he knew that Oberyn had come to Casterly Rock with his sister many years before, but with what happened in Kings Landing and their rumored involvement in it the Martell's had no love for the Lannisters. His mind raced as he walked to his solar, Why now of all times would they come? Was it because his brother was in the north? Was it because of their increased trade deals? Did the Dornish want to open up trading routes with them?.

While plausible they were unlikely, he hated not knowing, to be in the dark was not a place he liked to be especially when it came to a family whose most erratic member was well known for his use of poisons. As he continued to try and figure it out his aunt and captain of the guards entered the room, he hadn't even heard either of them knock.

"Tyrion what's so important that you've taken me from breaking my fast." Genna said annoyed.

"It seems we have visitors, but please one moment aunt. Karl I need you to arrange a company of men to escort me to Lannisport, a large company and it needs to be done immediately. Also I want extra guards on all the gates, no one is allowed access unless it's cleared with my aunt, is that understood?"

"It is my lord, we shall be ready within the hour." Karl said and turned to leave.

"Tyrion what's going on, has something happened, is anyone hurt?" his aunt said worried.

"No, no ones hurt aunt." Tyrion said and was happy to see his aunt's relief "Dorne has sent some ships to Lannisport, one bearing the royal banner."

"What, why would they?" Genna asked dumbfounded.

"Exactly what I've been trying to figure out, I need to go to Lannisport aunt. I leave the rock in your capable hands." Tyrion said getting up from his seat.

"Tyrion, be careful." Genna said as he left the door, he smiled back at her and almost tripped over the damn black cat as it ran by him a laughing Joy chasing it.

"Ballon, no run, walk." Joy said giggling as she too ran by.

**Arthur 294 AC.**

Arriving in Sunspear Arthur had found himself caught up in another scheduled departure, one which delayed his own. Finding out that Oberyn was setting off for Lannisport had made him almost stow away on his ship so worried was he for his king. It was only when he was checking out the ship itself that he began to think straight and remembered that Jaehaerys was in the north and wouldn't be back before he himself made it to the west. Still it was strange and worrying that Oberyn had chosen now of all times to go west, he would need to keep an eye on his old friend once he got there.

It took him almost three days to find a ship that was going there, the trade route not one the Dornish used or cared for and so it was a northern ship he found himself on, one with a very interesting name. The Western Wolf was unlike any ship he'd ever seen before, larger, sleeker, much faster and it had taken all his powers of persuasion to even be allowed on board. It seemed the ships didn't usually take passengers and it was only him telling the man he was trying to make his sister's wedding that convinced him in the end.

The thing which surprised him most though was how heavily armed the ship was, there were scorpions and crossbowmen everywhere, when he'd asked the men just shrugged saying the ship was too important to be unprotected. Though how any ship could even get close enough to worry it was something he wondered, as within a week of sailing they passed the Dornish ships carrying Oberyn and left them behind.

"Thought I'd find you here Daemon." the large rotund knight said to him.

"I like the view Ser Wylis." Arthur said smiling at the man, he had considered going by his own name, it had been ten years since anyone had heard of him after all, but in the end, Daemon Sand seemed a better choice.

"Aye, it is a good one." Wylis said as they looked over the deck of the ship, the night sky was clear and the stars were reflecting off the water.

"Your ship amazes me still Ser." Arthur said genuinely.

"It's a fine ship is it not, my brother when he's at sea commands it's brother, but the wolf is mine." Wylis said proudly.

"A fine name The Western wolf, but you're from the north are you not?"

"I am Daemon and proud of it, but the ships named after its designer, not I." Wylis said. "Jon Snow the Western Wolf." Wylis smiled as he said the name.

Arthur had to bite his tongue, this was the ship his brother told him about, this was what his king had designed, he looked around it again and this time he was even more in awe of it.

"I've heard of the lad, didn't he do something with mines or something?" Arthur asked.

"Aye, made the Lannisters even more gold." Wylis said laughing.

"Not bad for a bastard." Arthur said.

"Jon Snow's as fine a lad as you're like to meet." Wylis said angrily.

"I meant no offense Ser, there's nothing wrong with being born on the wrong side of the sheets." Arthur said.

"Aye, true that, you would know too, it's a hard life but that lad has done so much with his already." Wylis said fondly as he turned to leave.

Arthur couldn't do anything but agree, when Ulrick told him of the things Jaehaerys had done he'd smiled more truly than he had in years, to see Rhaegar's son achieve so much was more than he could have hoped for. When he told him that he had been squired to Jaime Lannister though it had almost been too much for him, it had taken the rest of the story to stop him leaving for the rock immediately.

"_His uncle squired him to a man who broke his oath, a man who killed his king." Arthur said angrily._

"_It was better than the life he would have had Arthur." Ulrick said._

"_How can you say that? how is it better? the boy is the king, had things been different he'd have grown up a prince with a loving family around him."_

"_I was talking about the life he was leading before Jaime Lannister named him squire."_

"_What about it?"_

"_Ned Stark raised him as his bastard son Arthur."_

He had really lost it then, Ned, Howland, Jaime, he didn't know which of them he was most angry at, he tried to think reasonably, rationally, Ashara had done her best to calm him down, but it had taken a long time for him to not blame himself. His king had been raised as a bastard and he had been told he was fine, he was happy, there was no need for him to come home. Had it not been for Jaime Lannister who knows what life Ned Stark had in mind for him, that alone was something he needed to get his head around.

Jaime had taken Jaehaerys on as a squire, he had trained him well enough that the young boy had won not one but two tourneys and had managed to unhorse Edmure Tully in an honor duel. An honor duel, when he'd heard that he'd felt so proud of the boy, to hear he had called out the fishes for their duplicity, for their treason, that he'd fought for his father's and mothers honor. Whether it was the boy himself or the lessons Jaime Lannister had thought him Arthur would find out soon enough, but the more he heard the more eager he was to meet his king.

He had deflated when he heard they had headed north, so he considered whether or not he should go and try to meet up with them there, but in the end Ulrick had been the clearer thinker. What if he got there and missed them? What if they were traveling and he arrived just after they'd left?. There was a chance he could make it in time and meet them but if he didn't then it would be moons before he caught up with them again. So in the end he had reluctantly agreed and it was to Lannisport rather than the north he'd go.

"_We'll pack our things, Cregan needs to meet his other kin." Ashara said._

"_Ash you can't, I need to go alone first, it may not be safe for you and Cregan, I need to see him and decide." Arthur said._

"_You're not leaving us behind Arthur."_

"_I know that Ash, I wouldn't dare, but please wait until I'm certain all right?"_

"_Fine, I'll wait for now." Ashara said._

He took one last look at the sky before heading down to the room he'd been given, it wasn't huge by any means but compared to most cabins he'd stayed in on a ship it was enormous, comfortable too and within a short time of laying on the bed he was asleep.

When he woke the next morning he felt the ship was motionless, he jumped up and threw some water on his face and quickly left the room. His sword was ready to be drawn at a moment's notice and though not Dawn it would serve him well if needed. Something he found it was not when he reached the deck and saw they were already docked in Lannisport, he saw Ser Wylis who gave him a quick smile.

"Ah you're up Daemon, I was about to send for you but figured you'd wake when you did."

"When did we arrive?"

"Early this morning, you ever been here before?"

"No." Arthur lied.

"Well, I'd recommend The Golden Maiden, it's got some decent rooms and the food's good, does a good northern ale too." Wylis smirked.

"I thank you Ser for the voyage and the company." Arthur stuck his hand out.

"It was a pleasure Daemon, should you ever find yourself in White Harbor you'd be more than welcome at the Merman's Court." Wylis said shaking the offered hand.

Arthur smiled at the man and left the ship, it took him almost an hour to find the tavern Wylis recommended, but when he did he was glad for it. He broke his fast on a decent meal of eggs and bacon with a fresh lemon after it, before being shown to the room he'd taken, the price was a little expensive but it was worth it he supposed. Placing his things in a small chest at the end of the bed he decided he'd familiarize himself with the town and with the rock once more, but hearing a knock at the door he went to answer it.

"It's been a long time old friend." Richard Lonmouth said as he walked into the room.

**Jon Arryn 294 AC.**

Every single time he heard news concerning Jaime Lannister or Jon Snow it ended up with his ire being raised and this was no different. Jaime Lannister marrying a heathen was something he would never in his wildest nightmares even contemplate, that a southern lord of his standing would marry a tree worshiper was beyond him. He had spent the day going over his books and seeing if there was a legal way to strip him of this Wardenship, he had read up on other houses in the west to see if there was one who could take over, all to no avail.

He knew it was a nonsense of an idea and yet he'd wasted his day all because Jaime Lannister's pet bastard had somehow managed to get him to marry a damn northerner. He had even scheduled a meeting with the High Septon, only to find that not only was he married already in one faith, but he had sent word that he'd also be marrying in the light of the seven at a ceremony in Casterly Rock. The High Septon had been incredibly pleased by this turn of events as no doubt he too worried about the loss of influence, or more likely the loss of gold should the Lannister's turn from the light.

For Jon though it was incredibly annoying that there was nothing he could do about it, that rather than bring the heathens to the light, it seemed the reverse was happening, this had not been the plan. All those years of work, all the plans he made and even after getting rid of the dragon and his northern whore, the damn wolves still caused him problems. To think it was a bastard wolf only made it worse, he picked his cup up and threw it against the wall, but watching it break didn't alleviate his frustration at all.

"My lord is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes it's fine, send someone to clean this and get me the Master of Coin." Jon said.

"At once my Lord." the steward said as he left with the two guards Jon hadn't even noticed.

He hadn't been this angry since he'd heard what Jon Snow and the Tyrell girl had done with their coin, spending coin on the small folk was all well and good, spending their coin however was not. He'd been almost apoplectic when he heard, it was only made worse when Jaime Lannister had done the same with his.

"_He did what?"_

"_Apparently he and the young rose used the coin to buy food for the small folk in Flea Bottom" Petyr said._

"_They used my coin for this?" Jon asked,_

"_Aye my Lord Hand, apparently Lord Jaime has given his winnings too."_

When he had told Robert the stupid fool had just laughed, _"Just like Ned he is" _the king had shouted happily. Gods sometimes he wondered if he'd made a huge mistake with that boy, he still to this day had a blind spot over Ned Stark one which it seemed had now extended to the bastard too. But then again Robert could never face a hard truth and even now despite everything had rewritten Lyanna Stark into the love of his life, when the woman had wanted nothing to do with him.

He could still remember the crying pathetic mess that was Robert when she had told him she'd never marry him, it had taken him hours to fix that one in the fools mind, "_She's just playing hard to get Robert, don't you love the thrill of the chase", _Oh there was a time when he could convince Robert to jump when he said so, something that lately was becoming so much harder.

"You called for me my lord?" Petyr said entering the room and Jon smiled warmly at his friend.

"I did Petyr, did you hear the news of Jaime Lannister?"

"I did my lord, it's surprising is it not, I heard her grace did not take it well at all."

"No she did not Petyr." Jon said shuddering at his remembrance of the queen's rage.

"So how may I help my lord." Petyr said and Jon felt thankful that at least one person around here apart from himself seemed to understand things.

"Those plans you had in relation to the Lannsiters, are they underway?"

"They are ready to be my lord, should I proceed?"

"Yes, hurt them Petyr, hurt them a lot."

"I will my lord, we'll see the benefits quite soon." Petyr said and got up to leave.

Jon poured himself a glass of wine and drank it slowly, they needed coin and these plans of Petyr's would provide a lot of it, once he fixed that problem he could then begin to look into the others.

**Margaery 293 AC.**

They had finally arrived and as she got out of the wheelhouse Margaery couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face, Highgarden was such a welcome sight. She rushed forward and embraced Willas having not seen him for what felt like an age and after doing so she did the same to Garlan who she had not expected to see.

"Welcome home my sweet sister, may I introduce you to Lady Leonette Fossoway." Garlan said.

"My lady it's an honor to meet you." Margaery said with a curtsy.

"The honor is mine my lady, " Leonette said matching her curtsy

It took a few more minutes for the introductions to be completed, Margaery could see that her grandmother was getting impatient especially upon meeting Lady Leonette's parents. She took her grandmother by the arm and together they moved inside, it was rude technically but she saw the smile Garlan gave her and the relief on the Fossoway's faces so she knew it was appreciated. Even her grandmother seemed to enjoy it given the half smile on her face as they walked.

"Afraid I was about to bite into an apple sweetling." Olenna said smirking.

"No grandmother, afraid you were about to devour one." Margaery said and her grandmother laughed.

When she got to her room she jumped on her bed, she had enjoyed her time in the capital, she and Jon had done something incredible, something worthwhile. Yet despite that it was her time spent with Jon that she thought most on, seeing her brothers when she arrived home reminded her of the one not here, which in turn reminded her of Jon. How long would it be until she saw them both again she wondered as she lay in her bed, drifting off to sleep she couldn't help but think about when she would dance again.

It was a few hours later that she woke up and she was a mess, her hair tangled, the dress crumpled and she looked embarrassingly at the pillow she had wrapped herself around and blushed at the dream she had woken from. She called for her handmaiden and after changing and dressing she was ready for the world once more, she headed for the hall as it would soon be time for dinner, when she arrived it seemed everyone was in a joyous mood.

"Margaery my dear come we have such wondrous news." her mother called though given the look her grandmother was given her, she didn't find it so wondrous."

"Of course Mama,." she said taking her seat.

"My dear, your brother Garlan is to be wed to Lady Leonette." her mother said her smile bright.

"Oh mother, that is wonderful. Brother, my lady I am overjoyed for you both." Margaery said her own smile just as bright.

"I thank you my lady." Leonette said and Margaery looked to see the girls parents looking proudly at their daughter.

She looked to her brother who looked happier than she could ever remember him being, Willas too looked happy though he was a little more reserved and was that a little tinge of regret she saw?. Her grandmother looked proud too though she looked more at Margaery than Garlan for some reason. The meal they shared was as good as she remembered and the desert was far better. Even though it was just family and not an announced betrothal the meal was still extravagant and at one point seeing the waste Margaery felt guilty thinking of those back in Kings Landing.

Before the feelings could take shape though her mother whispered in her ear "There are some letters for you sweetling, Maester Lomys dropped them off"

"Letters from whom mother?" Margaery asked her voice quiet though full of excitement.

"From the north my dear." Alerie said and Margaery smiled as she took them.

There were three in all, two letters and a raven, one sealed with a rose the other two sealed with a Direwolf and she had to resist the urge to charge back to her bedroom to read them. Instead she carefully placed them in the pocket in her dress and waited an appropriate amount of time before asking to be excused. Once she left the hall she hurried back to her room and almost impatiently sat while her handmaiden let down her hair and helped her from her dress, Bidding the girl goodnight she grabbed the letters and jumped into the bed to read them, starting with the raven first.

_Just Margaery, _

_We have arrived in the north safe and well, though I find myself missing your company greatly. I wish you could be here to see my homeland, but perhaps some day you'll allow me to take you to visit. Until then I shall have to settle for the favor you gave me and know that I carry a piece of you with me always._

_Just Jon._

She leaned over to her jewellery box and opened it taking the small handkerchief out and placing the raven scroll carefully inside it beside her other letters, laying back on the bed she wiped her face softly with the handkerchief before turning over to read her brother's letter.

_My dearest sister,_

_The north is well, well it's cold, that's the first thing you should know, very very cold. It's also quite beautiful though in its own way. Not like Highgarden and the Reach, not as colorful but beautiful in it's greys and darkness. Jon and I are enjoying it almost as much as Ghost is, the wolf seems happiest out of all of us to be back in the north._

_White Harbor is an incredible city though and the Manderly's are very friendly, we've made some new friends and Lord Manderly's granddaughters do love to dance. I miss you all so very much, you especially sister, I look forward to seeing you all soon._

_Love Loras._

Margaery frowned at that, why would Loras put that in about Lord Manderly's granddaughters, did he dance with them? Did Jon? Would his birth not matter to the lord of White Harbor? She began to think of all she knew of the Manderly's, Jon had helped them with trade, with ships, he was from the north, a son even though a natural one of their liege lord. Would that mean? Would that make up for? She couldn't think, she quickly opened up Jon's letter, her mind not helping her at all.

_Just Margaery._

_I hope this letter finds you well and that our project in the capital is not causing you too much discomfort. I feel terrible that I've left it all in your hands, though I know of no one I could think of who could do a better Job. While I'm happy to be back in the north and to have the chance to visit my family. I wish it didn't need to be so, I wish I was free to travel to Highgarden, to see your home._

_Though perhaps it is the company more than the place I wish for most, were you here with me then perhaps it is that which would make this journey more tolerable. Or was I there with you then perhaps I may not miss the north so. What I do know is that I miss you, I miss your smile and your laughter and I miss our dances, so perhaps I know something after all._

_I look forward to seeing you when I return and each day we travel I know that return grows closer, each morning when I wake I look at the favor you gave me and do the same each night and though it's not the same as speaking to you, I find myself occasionally speaking to it as if you were here with me in it's stead._

_Ghost misses you too, though he'd never say, but I know he misses the pats you give him on his head and the rubs he gets on his belly. Loras too though he too remains silent, but I can tell he misses family and you most of all. So remember my lady wherever you are, whatever your doing, you are missed and thought about always._

_Just Jon._

Margaery felt the tears well up in her eyes and took the handkerchief to wipe them, she looked back down at the letter and felt herself smile. She read it once more and placed it among the others in her jewellery box and lay back down on her pillow, turning over to go to sleep she whispered.

"I miss you too, Just Jon."

**Old Nan. 293 AC.  
**

The crypt was cold and dark and yet for Nan it was still the place she felt most comfortable, she walked among the statues and felt her sadness rise as she came to the three newest ones. Rickard's raised feelings that contradicted each other, she was sad her lord was gone and yet he was in some ways the cause of things. His desire to be closer to the south, his wish to be more than he was had in some ways led to what occurred, had he heeded his children, then Brandon would be with the woman he wished for and Lyanna, poor Lyanna.

She moved to her statue and closed her eyes, picturing the girl as she really was and not this poor imitation of her that the statue represented. It didn't show her as the horsewomen or the wild little thing she had been in life, it didn't depict her fighting with her own precious Walder. She had forbidden him to fight but could not refuse when it was Lyanna, if her brothers refused her then Walder was always ready to step in.

"He'll be here soon my lady." she said as she touched her hand to the statue before leaving the crypt.

Making her way around the yard she watched as the Greyjoy boy snuck out no doubt off to Wintertown again, she shook her head in disappointment, What Ned was thinking was beyond her, an Iron Born here in these halls was bad enough but to treat him as a ward was absolutely crazy. To see how he'd influenced young Robb was even worse, but then again it had been a long time since a proper wolf resided in this castle.

Entering the keep she met her boy and though all the rest looked at Walder with pity, she herself could not, he was her blood and what difference did his words make.

"Hodor." Walder said happily when he saw her.

"Have you eating Walder?"

"Hodor." he said nodding.

"Good, you need to get your bath ready?"

"Hodor, Hodor." he said shaking his head.

"Walder, you know it's time."

"Hodor." he said softly before walking away.

Once upon a time her boy could speak, he could talk and smile and he could make her laugh with his japes, back when the wolves roamed these halls and the pack was all that matters. She looked to the table to see Ned and his wife and though in some ways they were the perfect lord and lady in others they didn't belong here. In another life it would be Brandon and his beloved sitting up there, perhaps then Ned and Catelyn would have been in a place more suited to them, a place where southern courtesies and northern steel would be far more suited than here in the wolf's den.

"Jon will be here tomorrow really father?" Sansa said happily.

"Aye my love, that's what Alyn and Wyl said when Jory sent them back."

"Is Lady Dacey with them and Lady Lynesse, I'm so looking forward to the wedding father." Sansa said while Arya and Bran looked on.

"I don't think so Sansa, I believe they went back to Bear Island." Lady Catelyn said grumpily.

"But the weddings still going ahead?" Sansa asked worriedly.

"Aye it is my love." Ned said and the lady grimaced.

Nan looked at the children, none of them were wolves either but they would be soon she thought as she left the hall. She walked to the room she'd spent almost seventy years in, she was tired but excited and though she wasn't in the humor to sleep she felt the need to do so, the pup would be returning tomorrow and the wolves would howl once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we take a small stop off with the Umbers at Last Hearth and travel to Winterfell in Saturday's bonus chapter, 
> 
> Next week: Winterfell.


	40. They Might Be Giants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stop on at Last Hearth before making our way to Winterfell.

**Jon.**

Traveling along the Kings Road was far easier than being off the beaten track, The Gift itself was amazing and so underused. Good land, fertile, there were more than enough trees to build homes and villages and the sheer amount of rivers, lakes and streams which littered the land made water a non issue. Yet the place was deserted, almost devoid of life, well people anyway, there was plenty of life to be had as Ghost had proved ever since they set off from Castle Black.

The white wolf was in his element out here, during the day he'd roam free far ahead of them, every so often Jon would use his time to warg into Ghost and each time it was the same, he'd find that door wide open and welcoming and inside he'd go. Seeing through the wolf's eyes was almost indescribable, he could see further, make things out more clearly and when added to the other senses, his own felt inadequate. Scents would rise and he found with practice he could differentiate between them, man, woman, horse, deer, rabbit, mouse, he could pinpoint each with ease.

Right now Ghost was stalking a deer which had no idea of the danger it was in so Jon broke off their connection, he had found that when Ghost ate and they were connected he too could taste the meal and he really hated the taste of blood.

"Where is he?" Jojen asked.

"He's a few miles ahead of us, he's caught a deer." Jon said.

"The connection with him is it still as easy?"

"Aye, with the others it takes a little while, with Ghost it's instant, its like he's waiting for me." Jon said smiling.

It didn't take them long to reach the evidence of Ghost's kill, the deer carcass had been stripped and laying to one side looking mightily pleased with himself was the not so white wolf, luckily they had passed a stream a mile or so back. Jon looked at the wolf who did not want to follow before he turned his horse to head to the stream, it took a moment for the reluctant wolf to move but he did and they set off.

"We shouldn't be long my lord." Jon said to Jaime as he pointed towards the stream and the wolf and Jaime nodded.

Loras rode up beside him and they and their guards set off, the ride to the stream taking them but a few moments, once they got there it took him a much longer amount of time to get the wolf to jump into the water itself. The area they were in was not far from where the Mormont's would split off from their party to head to Bear Island, something Jon wasn't looking forward to. Jaime had been happier than ever since they left Castle Black, he and Dacey closer and more free with their affections. Knowing that they were getting closer to saying goodbye to each other, even if it was temporary, had seen the moods change the last day or two.

It would be more than a moon before they saw each other again and Jon feared that Jaime's mood would change for the worst without Dacey around. Though given the next time they'd meet they'd be wed perhaps Jaime would bear it easier than Jon suspected. He was taken from his thoughts by the splashing of water and then Ghost jumping excitedly and then looked on in amazement at the large salmon Ghost had in his mouth.

"Really, a deer not enough for you?" he said to the wolf much to the amusement of Loras and the guards.

"It would seem not." Loras japed and they watched on as Ghost devoured the large fish.

Once done they hurried back to the others not wanting to fall too far behind. They caught up with them just in time it seemed as they had indeed reached the split off point. Riding up beside the others Jon and Loras dismounted and walked over to say their farewells for now to Dacey and her sisters and for a little while longer to Jorah and Lynesse.

"My lady, my lord." Jon said as he reached Jorah.

"Ah Jon, we thought we might not get the chance to bid you farewell." Jorah said.

"It's been a pleasure traveling with you my lord, my lady. I look forward to seeing you again soon." Jon said.

"Aye, you too lad, Bear Island is most grateful for what you've done for her as am I. I hope you visit one day." Jorah said.

"I shall my lord." Jon said before turning to Lynesse "My lady I wish you all the best health for you and the babe."

"I thank you Jon, for everything." Lynesse said.

Jon watched as she said her goodbyes to Loras giving her nephew a large hug and mussing his hair which made them both giggle. He said his own goodbyes then to Lyra and Jory, both of them too asking him to come visit Bear Island and saying that they'd see him in Winterfell. He saw Jaime and Dacey say their own farewells and turned away to allow them some privacy, when they were done Dacey came over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Look after him will you?"

"I will my lady, always." Jon said and she smiled at him before mounting her horse.

Jon did likewise as soon as Jaime did, he thought of going over to speak to his lord but decided not to, he knew by the look that Jaime was giving Dacey that right now he didn't wish for comfort from anyone but her. They stayed there for a few more minutes watching the Mormont's and their guards leave before turning off to head in the opposite direction. They were no more than a day away from Last Hearth according to the Smalljon so should reach it on the morrow.

**Jaime.**

Saying goodbye to Dacey had been hard and had it been for longer than the moon or so they'd be apart he didn't know if he would have been able to do it. From the moment she'd agreed to be his wife Jaime had found that he looked forward to his days just that little bit more, his company just that little bit more. If finding Jon had given him purpose then finding Dacey had brought him happiness, for the first time in his life it was as if both sides of his heart were truly beating.

The man he'd wanted to be, Kingsguard, knight, honorable, before meeting Jon he assumed that man to be long dead and buried. But buried though he was deep inside him, the man wasn't dead, he was instead waiting to be reborn and his king had made that happen. The man he never thought he could be, the one with a wife who loved him as much as he loved her, he too he had thought to be long dead, only to find that to be far from the truth.

Years earlier he had said goodbye to a woman he thought he loved, he had been the one to ride off then and at the time he had thought this is how it feels, this is what it's like to leave the other side of your heart behind. How wrong he was, saying goodbye to Cersei was nothing like this, within moments of doing so he'd forgotten about her and was thinking more of the adventure he was undertaking. Saying goodbye to Dacey though.

"_It will only be a moon or so Jaime and then we'll be wed." Dacey said softly._

"_What if I can't go a moon without you." Jaime said with a small smirk, though there was some truth in his words._

"_Then my lord we are done for." Dacey said kissing him softly._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

He looked to his side to see Ghost had joined him which in turn had meant the Smalljon suddenly felt the need to ride elsewhere, laughing he nodded to the wolf and they continued to ride on. After riding through a forest they came to the Umber homestead, Last Hearth stood atop a small mountain which you had to ride a circular path to reach the keep itself. As he looked at it in the distance he felt it was an excellent defensive position, this keep wouldn't fall easily, and certainly not by surprise.

"My lord." Jon said riding towards him with Loras.

"Jon, Loras."

"That path looks tricky." Loras said.

"Not really." Jon said pointing to Ghost who was racing up ahead of them.

"Well we better not keep Lord Umber waiting." Jaime said and they set off towards the path.

Loras was right it was tricky, some parts were slick and while it was large enough for horses to ride four abreast, they found quickly the edges were far too dangerous and so they rode single file. Though it didn't seem to bother the Smalljon or the Umber men as they rode as normal, Ghost too had no problem with the path. When they reached the keep itself Jaime was far less impressed, while old and definitely sturdy Last Hearth was probably the least welcoming place he'd ever seen and that included Castle Black.

The walls were dark and gray and covered in snow and ice, the doors though big and imposing were made of a dark wood which only reinforced the overall darkness of the keep itself. It looked cold and seeing the three large men and the household ready to welcome them were all dressed in big furs, Jaime knew it would be. As for the Umbers themselves, the Greatjon was an absolute beast of a man, though not a lot taller than his son, in sheer size he was far bigger.

The other two men were equally as big, one was wearing an eye patch and was dressed in a white bear cloak which had as it's hood the bears head. The other man was thinner and more gaunt with a snowy white beard and dark eyes. Jaime looked to the large lord who was looking at him distrustfully and then back to Jon who in turn did not look happy about the Greatjon's expression, he smiled and dismounted and was immediately joined by Jon, Loras and Ghost who caused a stir.

"Is that, it can't be, A Direwolf." Greatjon said loudly.

"Aye father, that's Jon's wolf."

"Snow, come here lad let me look at ya." Greatjon said and Jon steeped forward.

"Aye, a Stark true and true, be welcome at Last Hearth lad." the Greatjon said a large smile on his face.

"I thank you my lord, may I introduce Lord Jaime Lannister." Jon said and Jaime moved forward.

"Lord Umber I thank you for you hospitality."

"Aye, welcome Lord Lannister." the Greatjon's greeting much less friendly.

"Lord Loras Tyrell." Jon said and the Greatjon turned to meet Loras and welcomed him little better.

"Lord Jojen and Lady Meera Reed." Jon introduced both the Reed children and they got the same welcome Jon did.

"I know your father well, a fine man." the Greatjon boomed happily.

"Thank you my lord."

A woman came out holding a tray with some bread and salt on it and Jaime smirked, well if nothing else he'd not be getting murdered here he thought as he took a piece of each.

"Well come, we'll show you to your rooms and we'll feast tonight, Lord Jaime, Snow." the Greatjon said before he and all the rest of the Umbers quickly went inside.

While still not comforting the inside was far better and thankfully far warmer than the outside, they were shown to some quite decent rooms and he was glad to see his own had a fire already roaring in the hearth. Jon and Loras joined him after leaving their chests in their own rooms, they would only stay here a day or so though, all of them eager to make the journey to Winterfell.

"Not exactly friendly is he?" Loras said.

"No, this is the north Loras, they don't think highly of southerners." Jon said.

"The Mormont's weren't like that, even the Smalljon was far friendlier." Loras said and Jaime laughed.

"Aye they know us Loras, the northmen don't trust what they don't know. Isn't that right Jon?"

"It is my lord, which is why I was wondering if I should speak to the Greatjon myself?"

"Why?"

"I think the trade deal will go better coming from me, it was the same with the Manderly's my lord."

"Very well, you know the details better than I anyway." Jaime said getting a laugh.

"That's because you only like playing with your sword, my lord." Jon japed.

"Why you, who said that." Jaime said in mock outrage.

"Three guesses." Jon said.

"It was my aunt wasn't it."

"Aye my lord." Jon said and this time they all laughed a little.

"Loras had better get some rest don't you think my lord?"

"What I'm not tired." Loras said grumpily.

"Loras you're about to have to suffer through a proper northern feast, trust me you will be." Jaime said causing Jon to laugh loudly.

**Jon.**

Walking through the Umber keep with a large white Direwolf was Jon found out a good way to make sure you were not disturbed or bothered. The servants avoided him, the guards moved to one side and Jon was free to walk all the way to where he assumed the Greatjon's solar was. Given the shouts coming from inside the room, he had found the right place.

"What were you thinking boy?"

"I was thinking the trade deal we were being offered was too good to turn down."

"You think I care for coin."

"I think we could use the damn thing."

"Not enough to get in bed with the damn Kingslayer we can't."

"He's a good man father, he's marrying Dacey Mormont, what other southerner you think would do that."

"I don't know or care what the hell the Mormont's are thinking, though I'm sure Maege will have something to say about it, you brought the damn Kingslayer to my home boy."

Jon had enough, he moved to the door and the guard tried to stop him only for Ghost to knock him off his feet, once he did Jon pushed the door open to the shock of the men inside the room.

"Snow, what are you doing." the Greatjon shouted as he stood up.

"How dare you my lord, you speak of a man you know nothing about, a man who's done more for the north than any southerner has ever done before him, you speak of him in such a way. What of honor my lord, where is the honor of speaking of a guest in such a manner?"

"You're speaking of the Kingslayer Snow. It is not your place."

"Not my place, my lord I know the man better than any of you here. I know how much he's helped the north, how much he's done for it, he comes here to offer to help you too and your stubborn pride blinds you to old prejudice's."

"He broke his oath Snow."

"An oath to a mad king my lord, a mad king who I may remind you killed my grandfather and uncle. Your liege lord and his heir, or have you forgotten my lord?"

"I have not forgotten, I will never forget."

"Yet the man who brought justice to my family for their deaths is treated with such disrespect. I will not stand for it my lord. Myself and my companions shall take our leave, I have no desire to share a hall with you my lord, not after this."

Jon turned and walked away leaving the men in shock, he stormed back to his room and slammed the door behind him when he entered. Ghost stood beside him and brushed against him and yet even rubbing his hand in his wolf's fur could not calm the rage Jon felt. Jaime deserved not only their respect but their gratitude yet they were too closed minded to see it, men like the Greatjon weren't fit to carry Jaime's sword.

As he pushed the clothes he'd taken out of the chest back inside it, Loras entered the room, seeing his friends distress he quickly walked over to Jon who still hadn't calmed.

"Jon what's wrong?" Loras asked concernedly.

"These men, these foolish men, it's no wonder the north is thought so badly in the south, it's full of closed minded fools."

"What happened?"

"They disrespected Jaime, these fools who aren't worth even one part of him, disrespected a far better man than any of them could even dream of being." Jon said angrily.

"Jon, you knew they would, is that not why you went to speak to them yourself?"

"Aye it is, but Loras." Jon said as he sat down resignedly.

"How did you leave it?" Loras asked.

"I told them we were leaving." Jon said.

"Jon we can't it's getting on, it'll be dark soon, we have to stay."

"I know, I know." Jon said shaking his head.

"Wait here." Loras said and Jon nodded while he left the room.

Jon sat on the bed and felt himself grow embarrassed, had he overreacted? Did he go too far? He had felt such rage, such anger when he heard them speak of Jaime that way, but was he right to? Would it not have been better to show a different side, to stay calm and persuade? He wasn't sure what was the right thing to do, standing up for Jaime was though, of that he was certain, but perhaps he should have done it differently.

Loras came back a few minutes later with Jaime and Jon couldn't look him in the eye, he had let him down, he felt it keenly as Jaime sat down on the bed beside him, not a word spoken and just an arm placed around his shoulder. He closed his eyes to stop the onset of tears, not wanting to cry in front of Loras and Jaime, not for this, not now.

"You know I'm supposed to be the impulsive one with a temper right?" Jaime said and he laughed.

"Aye, well I did learn from you after all." Jon said to more laughter.

"You think we should leave?" Jaime asked.

"No Loras was right, we have to stay, we can leave on the morrow."

"Fine, I'll go talk to the Greatjon."

"My lord?" Jon asked.

"It's fine Jon, leave it to me, Loras" Jaime said and he nodded.

He watched as Loras and Jaime left the room and then went to lay down on the bed, he was supposed to be the one who smoothed things over in the north and instead he'd made things worse. Now Jaime and Loras would have to go and apologize for his behavior and hope the Greatjon allowed them to stay. Everything he'd said to the Greatjon had been right, he'd been right to say it and yet he'd been a fool too for not thinking more clearly about the consequences of the simple loss of control he'd had.

**Loras.**

Seeing how angry Jon was had been a surprise to Loras, he'd not seen his friend that way before, but it was no surprise it had been because of Lord Jaime that he'd lost his temper. Jon and he were a lot alike in certain respects and especially when it came to people they cared about, he also knew that Lord Jaime's relationship with Jon was even closer than his own with the lord. He had wondered if they were doing the best thing to leave him alone in his room but Jaime had reassured him and so now they were walking to meet Lord Umber.

He didn't know what to expect from the lord of Last Hearth when they arrived today, all Jon had told him was the Greatjon was a typical Northman, when he'd asked Jojen and Meera what that meant, they said loud, proud and prone to anger. When they reached the solar they found two guards who looked at them both oddly before checking behind them and then a moment later they were brought in to see Lord Umber.

"My lord." Jaime said.

"Lord Jaime." the Greatjon replied.

"I believe I owe you an apology my lord." Jaime said.

"My lord?" the Greatjon looked at them both before looking to his son and the other thinner man with the beard they'd met earlier, Hothar he thought his name was.

"For my squires behavior." Jaime said.

"No my lord you do not, young Snow spoke truly and harsh though it was he was right to do so." the Greatjon said to both Jaime and his surprise."

"My lord I don't understand." Jaime said.

"I spoke out of turn Lord Jaime, the lad corrected me, fiercely I may add." Greatjon said a smile now on his face. "According to my son, his wolf's just as fierce." he laughed loudly.

"Aye, that is true my lord." Jaime said with a snigger.

"I congratulate you my lord on your upcoming wedding, Lady Dacey's a fine woman."

"That she is my lord." Jaime said smiling which made the Greatjon smile too.

"We shall feast tonight my lord to your upcoming wedding and to our new trade deal."

"We shall my lord." Jaime said and the Greatjon nodded to a guard who sent a woman in carrying some ale.

"To the Lannisters and the Umbers." the Greatjon said grabbing a mug.

"The Umbers and the Lannisters." Jaime said and the Greatjon laughed while both men did their best to empty the mugs quickly, something which they managed within a moment of each other.

Leaving the room after Jaime and the Greatjon had another mug of ale and laughed about a tourney that Jaime had won, he and Jaime headed down the corridor and walked back towards their own. Loras walked silently beside Jaime who was at times shaking his head and at times laughing a little, when they got to Jon's room and checked in on him he was asleep. So he and Jaime walked back to Jaime's room and once inside Loras could bear it no more.

"What just happened my lord?" Loras asked.

"Northmen Loras, they're a different breed, don't ever forget that."

"Aye my lord, I know, but I don't understand."

"Jon in standing up to the Greatjon actually impressed the man, he made him think, almost as if the man was waiting for him to do so." Jaime said.

"You're right my lord, northmen are odd." Loras said and Jaime laughed loudly.

"Now go get some rest, Jon was right earlier, a northern feast is much different."

Loras did as he was told and went back to his room though he wasn't tired in the least, instead he lay down on his bed and just waited, eventually though he did doze off for an hour or two and was woken up by knocking on his door. Getting up and walking to it he found a serving girl carrying some water in a jug and some towels at the door when he opened it. He quickly took the things and washed himself to get ready for the upcoming feast, it was while doing so that Jon knocked before entering.

"Are you all right? Loras asked.

"Aye Loras, I am, Jaime told me what happened with the Greatjon."

"Aye."

"I got lucky." Jon said.

"Well sometimes it's good to be lucky is it not." Loras smirked as he finished readying himself.

"Come on we'll need to find a nice Umber lass for you to dance with." Jon japed and Loras shook his head.

"You're the dancer Jon, I'll sit and watch."

Finishing up they left the room and headed to meet up with Meera, Jojen and Jaime, finding the two Reeds already ready and waiting, but having to wait a little longer for Jaime. When he did appear all five of them followed a servant down to the main hall to find the feast had already begun. It seemed the Umbers didn't care too much for ceremony which actually Loras found he really liked, as the introductions to these things usually went on for as long as the feasts themselves.

They were escorted to different tables, the Umber high table for Jaime and the one directly below it for Jon, himself and the Reeds, sitting at the table were a couple of younger boys and one girl of around Meera's age. As they took their seats the feast both began in earnest and the introductions were made first by the Greatjon and then to each other around the table.

"QUIET." the Greatjon's voice boomed out "That's better, now if I may introduce our guests for this feast, Lord Jaime Lannister, the Warden of the West and a friend of the Umbers." the Greatjon shouted loudly and Loras heard mugs banged on table and saw Jon looking surprised.

"Jon Snow, son of our liege lord and friend of the Umbers." the Greatjon added and motioned for Jon to stand up.

"Lord Loras Tyrell, friend of the Umbers., Lord Jojen Reed, Lady Meera Reed friend of the Umbers." the Greatjon continued and the banging grew louder.

"I bid you all welcome to Last Hearth and offer you meat and mead and a warm place to stay should ever the need arise. My lords. My lady, The Umbers wish you well." the Greatjon finished to loud cheers.

Jon looked almost as shocked as he himself was feeling, he knew they'd smoothed things over with the man earlier but Loras hadn't expected such a warm welcome as this and couldn't help but smile at the look on Jon's face. Though the smile was soon wiped from his own when the girl sitting to his right began making the introductions.

"May I introduce my brothers and myself, I am Lyarra Umber, my brothers Hoarfrost and Brandon." the large girl said with a smile which Loras did his best to return.

Her two brothers looked to be even younger then Jon and he and yet were already of a size with them while Lyarra was a good half a head taller than he was and was heavier built than either he or Jon. He did find though that her company was far different than the southern ladies and while he danced with her eventually, it was actually fun as she seemed to have no interest in him whatsoever. Instead it was Jojen who received most of her real attention much to Meera's glee.

**Jaime.**

If meeting with Lord Umber earlier didn't show the man liked his ale then sitting at a feasting table with him certainly did, Jaime had barely finished one while the man had emptied at least three. As he was going for the fourth though his son stood up and called Jon over.

"Jon come here." the Smalljon shouted and stayed standing when Jon came over.

"My lord?" Jon said as he arrived at the table a look of apprehension on his face.

"These fools don't believe me about the ice Jon." the Smalljon sniggered.

"Aye, a foolish idea Snow, who'd want ice and why?" Mors said his eye patch now gone and replace with what looked to be a shiny black rock.

"Can you get me some ice my lord?" Jon said looking to a curious Greatjon.

"Aye, ice we have plenty of, Snow." the man replied sending a servant to grab a chunk of ice.

While around them the feast was still going on, Jaime noticed a fair few eyes were looking up at the high table, Jon stood there and waited and within a few moments the servant came back carrying a large chunk of ice which he placed on the table.

"See worthless." the Greatjon said while both he and the Smalljon smirked.

Jon took out a small knife and began to chip away at the ice knocking small pieces off of it, when he was satisfied he reached out for an empty mug and placed the ice inside before asking for and receiving a jug of ale which he poured over the ice.

"My lord, drink slowly." Jon said and the room erupted in laughter as the Greatjon's own boomed out.

"It's a hard task you're setting me lad, but I'll try." the Greatjon said to even more laughter.

Jaime watched as the Greatjon took a small unsure sip of the ale, before taking a larger one, he looked on as the smile appeared on the mans face and watched as he held the mug almost reverently in his hand.

"You need to try this." he said loudly while Jon chipped more ice and placed it in more mugs.

Soon more and more people were looking for ice to be added to their drinks, the servants were sent scurrying off to find some more and people began chipping the ice themselves and adding it, it was a few minutes later when the Greatjon shouted loudly.

"My head, my head it hurts." he shouted as the Smalljon doubled over in laughter.

"He told you to drink slowly father." Smalljon said to loud cheers.

After the pain in the man's head had gone away Jon was asked to explain more about the ice trade and what it could do for the north. He could see the Greatjon's eyes light up when Jon said he'd figured out how to move it, something he had shown him while they were in Castle Black. After that the rest of the night passed pretty much without incident until Ghost showed up. Where the wolf had been he didn't know nor how it made it into the hall without being seen. But hearing the almost womanlike scream from the Greatjon when the wolf's head appeared out of nowhere from behind him, just to help himself to a leg of chicken from his plate was something he'd smile about for a long time.

Jon came and grabbed the wolf away, though the leg of chicken much to the Greatjon's annoyance it seemed was the price of the wolf's compliance. With Jon bidding his good nights, soon Loras and the Reeds did likewise and if Jaime had been a fool he'd have expected that to signal the winding down of the feast. However that was certainly not the case in the north. Instead it ramped it up, the Greatjon actually sang and Jaime was stunned to learn the man had a pretty good voice particularly if the song was a sad one it seemed.

His last memory of the night was when at some point an argument between the Greatjon and his son had broken out over something or other, it led to the two men stripping off their shirts and wrestling in the middle of the floor. Who won Jaime would never know as when he woke up half dressed laying on his bed the next morning he could barely remember much of the evening after that point. He dressed, washed and staggered to the hall to break his fast to find some others in the same condition as he was, though the Greatjon was as loud and boisterous as ever.

"Ah good of you to join us Lord Jaime."

"Good morning my lord."

The morning's conversation passed him by truth be told, he heard Jon speak of shipping the ice and thought he heard something about the Bay of Seals, but beyond that not very much at all. After eating they quickly began their preparations to leave, Winterfell was at least two weeks away and they wished to have full days of travel to make it as quickly as they could. It didn't take too long for them to be ready to set off, without the extra supplies and the carts they were able to travel a lot faster, though they still stopped regularly to rest up.

"I bid you all a safe travel, my lord I wish I could come with you to Winterfell but I have things I must do here, however I shall do my best so that either I or my son arrive in time to see you wed." the Greatjon said as they lined up to say their goodbyes.

"I thank you Lord Umber for your welcome and hospitality, I look forward to our business together." Jaime replied.

"I too my lord."

"Jon Snow, it was good to meet you lad, though I dare not say the same about the White Wolf." both the Greatjon and the Smalljon looked warily at Ghost who basically ignored them.

"I thank you my lord and I apologize for my words." Jon said and the Greatjon just smiled.

"You're a wolf Jon, wolves don't apologize." the Greatjon said slapping him hard on the back.

"Now be off with you all. You should make it to the Kings Road before the snows hit."

As it turned out they barely did and once back on the Kings Road they quickly found a shaded place to make camp for the night, not really wanting to have to do so during a snow storm. The storm itself lasted for two days keeping them where they'd made camp and they were thankful that they had done so close to a stream.

**Jon.**

Daily travel along the road was dull and boring he thought, they had settled into a routine, up early to break their fast, travel until luncheon and stop off for an uncooked meal before settling for a place to make camp each night. Some days they were lucky and found a place for their campsite early, when they did they'd stop their travel for the day, others though they hadn't found a suitable place and traveled much further to do so. Jon hated those days, when they'd eventually find somewhere it'd be near dark and setting up tents and preparing meals always seemed rushed and even the sleep those nights didn't refresh them.

He also found that those nights he dreamt less, he didn't get to visit Rhaenys and they added to his bad moods when he woke of a morning. It would take him a number of hours to feel better when he didn't see or speak to his sister, he also found he couldn't warg as easily, as if his mind was troubled more those days. After the nights he did dream of Rhaenys he found himself waking far happier, far more refreshed, his warging seemed to not only occur easier but he found he could do more with it.

A day ago he and Jojen had practiced with a bird, he had spent the night before walking around the caves below the Dragonmont with Rhaenys, exploring the island of their ancestors even more. When Jojen suggested they warg into birds Jon hadn't been interested but what Jojen said next really intrigued him.

"_Why don't we try and reach out Jon, picture a place and see if we can find a bird near there."_

"_How will we see them if they're so far away?" he asked._

"_We reach out Jon, the book said it can be done, we don't need to see it with anything other than our third eye."_

"_Our what?"_

"_Our mind Jon." Jojen said as Loras laughed._

_Despite his skepticism he did as Jojen suggested, it took him longer than usual but he found a gull and after a while he was inside it's mind. He had pictured the volcano in his head and next thing he knew he could see them in the air, lots of them, picking one out he reached out and it welcomed him. The connection felt different though, looser, almost like a fishing line resting in the water, he felt if he pulled on it he'd lose it so he let it stay the same. _

_Flying over and seeing the castle itself he found what he saw was both just like it had been in his dreams with Rhaenys and not the same, it seemed darker, more foreboding and as he looked at the banners and flags he could see why. The Stag didn't belong here, he looked down on men walking his families towers, his families parapets and without even thinking it he felt the gull release it's bowels and watched on as the contents landed directly on a stag banner._

"_Jon?" Jojen asked as he opened his eyes._

"_It worked," Jon said smiling."_

"_Jon your nose." Loras said handing him a piece of cloth to wipe the blood._

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Aye, I feel fine, it worked Loras, Jojen it worked,"_

"_It did, where did you go?" Jojen asked._

"_Dragonstone."_

For the rest of the day he had a terrible headache and he had wondered if it was his age, his strength or did he need more practice to allow him to do so without being hurt, Or was this the price for going beyond what he should, he waited another couple of days to warg again and once again tried the same thing, which led to another discovery.

"_Are you sure Jon?" Loras asked._

"_It'll be fine, besides if it does hurt again I'll know won't I."_

"_All right, just be careful." Loras said and he smiled at his friends concern._

_Reaching out he found himself once again over Dragonstone and as he looked above for gulls to warg into he noticed something strange, one gull seemed different, almost brighter than the others. Jon reached for it and prepared to have the conversation to allow him enter only he found the door open. When he entered he found the reason why, this was a place he'd been before, this was the same gull. This time the bond was even tighter, still not as tight as one with an animal closer but tighter all the same. _

_So excited was he by the discovery that he found himself staying longer within the gull and when he landed on some rock it was only then he broke the connection. Coming back to the others he opened his eyes and found Loras looking worriedly at him. Though this time to his relief there was no blood coming from his nose, he explained what he'd found to Jojen and they tried to make sense of it but couldn't, later that day he found though he had a headache it was far lesser than the one previous._

It was a little over a week and a half into their journey that they were joined by a company of Stark men, Jon recognized Jory, Alyn and Wyl amongst them and was happy to see them. Though surprised they had come to meet them, as they drew closer though he saw the relief in the men's eyes and wondered if something had happened. Of course that was when Ghost decided to make his appearance and after the horses calmed down and the men realized the wolf was with him, the questions began.

"Is that a Direwolf." Alyn asked.

"Aye, its Ghost he's harmless aren't you fella." Jon said and ignored the sniggers behind him.

"Yeah harmless." Loras snorted.

"Lord Jaime, Lord Stark sent us to escort you to Winterfell , we expected you earlier?" Jory said.

"We stopped of in Last Hearth for a day and got caught up in a storm so stopped traveling."

"No other problems my lord?" Jory asked.

"No, it was uneventful." Jaime answered.

"Snow good to see ya lad." Jory said then smiling at him.

"You too Jory, you're faring well?"

"I am, you look well too lad." Jory said and Jon nodded in agreement.

Once they joined them they continued traveling for the rest of the day, they were no more than three days out and when they camped that night, Jory brought him up to date on what he'd missed while he'd been away. He told him of his new brother and of Arya and Sansa, when pressed on Robb he wouldn't say much though Jon noticed the look which appeared on his and Alyn's face.

"You'll be looking forward to seeing your father again no doubt." Jory said and Jon nodded while Loras and Jaime looked uncomfortable and Meera and Jojen smiled at him reassuringly.

"Aye, I'm looking forward to seeing them all Jory." Jon said smiling and received a warm smile from the man in return.

Going to bed that night Jon felt a little worried about how things would go once he did get back to Winterfell, How would his uncle react? How his wife would? He looked forward to seeing his siblings again though. As he took the egg out of the chest and lay back in the bed he hoped he'd get along with them as much as he did with Rhaenys, he thought of his sister as he fell asleep hoping to meet her in his dreams again.

_He found her today walking by some water pools in a bright garden, she beckoned him to join her as she sat down and placed her feet in the water. His sister had grown into a poised and beautiful young lady, her hair was long and dark and it rested on her bare shoulders, her dark skin contrasting with it perfectly. Her purple eyes were dark and mysterious he thought but to him they were always welcoming, friendly and they sparkled when she saw him._

_As he sat beside her he could see the contented smile on her face, she looked at peace, she looked happy and he was grateful for it. When he had found her again she told him he had left her alone, left her with no one to speak to, mother and father and Egg were gone she said, it was only her alone and then he had left her too. He had promised never to leave her alone again and so far had been able to live up to that promise. _

"_Where are we Rhae?"_

"_The Water Gardens, mother and father brought me here once, Balerion and I played over there in the water, though he didn't like being splashed." Rhaenys said laughing._

"_We could have come here often then?" Jae asked._

_"We could Jae, you, me Egg, Dany, Vis, all of us playing with my uncle's children."_

"_Do you, do you think they'd have liked me, your uncles?" Jae asked._

"_I like you, so they would had to or else I wouldn't like them Jae." Rhaenys said and Jae nodded._

_They stayed there for a while, laughing and joking, at one point Jae had jumped into the water and pulled Rhaenys in after him, her retribution had been swift and merciless as she had splashed him repeatedly until he could barely breathe, before finally giving him respite._

"_Now see what happens." she said looking sternly at him before breaking into laughter._

_He loved these parts of the dreams but as he saw the dark clouds gather he feared the next part, as always though she was there right beside him, her hand in his and they waited for the sky to darken completely and the visions to begin._

_He saw a large dog protect a baby dragon while all around it people tried to poke it with pointed sticks, he saw a beast with the body of a lion and a scorpion's tail being caught in a net while blinded by a shining star, he saw a snake lie crumbled and broken under a large rock and a wolf break free from the chains that held it down. He saw his sister look at him and smile while above them a dragon flew free in the sky, he felt the hand that held him fade away and as he looked to see Rhaenys he found himself alone but for a white wolf, until the dragon landed and looked at him with dark purple eyes._

He woke up in a cold sweat and tried to make sense of what he'd seen, he took out the small book he used for notes and quickly wrote down what he'd dreamt, marking the where and when of it all. The book had other dreams, one from the wall, and another from Last Hearth, it had a couple he'd had on the road, some he'd been able to figure out, some not yet. But he knew from his talks with Jojen that these were important, Rhaenys had told him that too, though he knew not why they were so.

He dressed quickly and broke his fast with the others, Jory sent Alyn and Wyl on to Winterfell to announce they'd arrive on the morrow and they quickly set off for the day. He looked forward to being in a room again, to be somewhere safe and warm, he wished to read his father's letters and had not done so but briefly when his uncle had given them to him. The thoughts of the letters being damaged or lost had led him to leave them tied and locked up tight at the bottom of his chest, they were far too precious to him and so he wouldn't risk them during travel.

"I can't wait to spar again." Loras said taking him out of his thoughts.

"Aye me too." Jon said as they readied themselves for the final part of their journey.

The rest of the day and the night itself passed quickly, they rode and Ghost looked out longingly at the Wolfswood and Jon told him he'd be allowed there soon, which seemed to keep him happy enough for now. It was on the following day that he saw it for the first time in years, they crested a hill and there in the distance it stood.

"Winterfell." Jon said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Winterfell.


	41. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives at Winterfell

**Winterfell 293 AC.**

**Ned.**

He was sitting in his solar when Alyn knocked at the door with the news that Jon's party had been spotted, nodding to his guard he called for Vayon to ready the household to welcome them. He found himself both excited and terribly nervous to meet Jon again after the four years the boy had been away from home. What would his boy be like? Had he changed? Did he know the truth?. These and other thoughts were racing through his head as he walked down towards the courtyard.

When word had come to him of the things Jon did he had felt so proud of his boy, to see him reach his potential was more than he ever dared to dream, but it also brought with it the same worries it always had. Fame brought notice, notice brought questions and should Robert ever begin to ask the right questions, then Jon's life and by extension Ned's and his families was in danger. But it seemed that Jon deeds didn't really attract that attention and Ned had breathed a sigh of relief, while then having to deal with the other problems they brought.

Cat consistently and continually complained about the boy as she called him, never his name and never where he could hear it had she called Jon a bastard, but he had no doubt she had done so. As news arrived at Winterfell about Jon's achievements and despite his own reassurances, Cat had been convinced this was a master plan to take Winterfell from Robb. Something that Ned knew in his heart would be the last thing Jon would ever do, besides if Jon ever set his sights on taking what was rightfully his, Winterfell wouldn't be the prize he sought.

He smiled as he saw his children line up in the yard to await the arrival, Sansa looked resplendent as always and little Arya looked eager for a new experience while Bran looked nervous and Robb and Theon were laughing and Japing as usual. His wife though looked as if she was fit to burst, her features were schooled but he knew that at some point he'd hear it yet again, he sighed as he looked at her. In all their years of marriage the only disagreements they had that were in any way serious were the ones when Jon was brought up, he had only ever lost his temper with her when they spoke of his boy.

"Father are they really here?" Sansa asked excitedly.

"Aye, my love they are." Ned said as he heard the hoof beats on the pathway to the keep.

He looked to the gate as he took his place beside his wife, he saw the blond hair of Jaime Lannister and a brown haired boy beside him and then he saw a sight he'd never expected to see in Winterfell. The white wolf was enormous and he could hear the gasps all around when people saw it, a Direwolf, it was true his son had a Direwolf, Ned couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face then.

It was mere moments later that he saw him, Jon had grown both taller and it seemed he'd filled out more. His hair was longer than he'd expected and when he saw him look towards his family and saw the smile that appeared on his face it was like an arrow to his heart, it was his sister's smile. As he watched them dismount and walk towards them he felt his heart race, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Lord Jaime welcome to Winterfell. "Ned said with a nod.

"I thank you Lord Stark, but we both know it's not I you wish to see." Jaime said with a smirk.

"Lord Stark." Jon said with a nod and Ned frowned at the formality.

"Jon welcome home son." Ned said and waited for a friendlier response which didn't come as Jon instead introduced the other boy.

"May I present Lord Loras Tyrell my lord." Jon said smiling as the other boy moved forward.

"A pleasure to meet you my lord." the young boy said before Jon introduced Howland's two children Meera and Jojen. It surprised Ned that they'd traveled with him and he didn't need to look to see the grimace on his wife's face.

"Lady Stark." Jon said politely.

"Jon." Cat said and he could hear the forced civility in her tone.

"Robb." Jon said softly.

"Snow." Robb replied stiffly and Ned turned to glare at his son.

"Little Sister, look at you, you've grown so much."

"It's is good to see you Jon." Sansa said her manners impeccable.

"Now that's no way to greet your brother is it." Jon japed and Ned felt his heart expand at the large hug and excited squeal that came from his daughter at something Jon whispered in her ear.

"Arya, is it really you. "Jon said a note of shock in his voice which confused Ned.

"Who else would I be." the little girl said to laughs. "Is that your wolf?".

"Aye, you want to meet him?" Jon asked.

"Can I?" she asked her voice full of wonder.

"Of course," Jon said and Ned watched as the wolf, which since Jon dismounted had been sitting quietly by his horse, suddenly got up and walked towards them, it's size becoming even more apparent the closer it got.

"Ned, the children." Cat said loudly.

"I assure you lady Stark that Ghost won't harm them." Jon said and Ned shook his head at his wife to leave it be, which she did albeit reluctantly."

While Jaime and Loras made their introductions to everyone and Sansa stumbled through her words meeting the Warden of the West and the Tyrell boy, Ned noticed Theon and Robb giggle when the Reeds passed them by. He would need to speak to them both later, he would not tolerate them disrespecting Howland's children. He looked on as Arya and then Bran ran their hands down the wolf's fur and watched as Jon helped a clearly nervous Sansa do the same.

"He's so soft." Sansa said.

"Aye little sister he is."

"Lord Jaime, I've made some rooms available for your men in our barracks, Jory can show them the way. Vayon will show you and Lord Loras as well as Howland's children to their rooms." Ned said while still paying more attention to Jon.

"I thank you Lord Stark, and Jon?" he asked.

"Will stay in his old room." Ned said and would have said something about the look Jaime gave him but something else grabbed his attention.

"Farlen will take the wolf to the kennels." Cat said.

"Ghost sleeps with me my lady.." Jon said determinedly and Ned sighed, he had hoped the pleasantries would last longer than this.

"I'll not have that filthy beast in my halls near my children." Cat said haughtily.

"Ghost is not a filthy beast my lady." Jon said staring angrily at his wife.

"Ned, surely you can't allow this." Cat said and he sighed, there would be more battles ahead and this wasn't a hill worth dying on.

"Cat's right Jon, it's too dangerous to have the wolf in the keep. We'll find a good spot for him in the kennels."

"Lord Stark, Ghost stayed with Jon in White Harbor and in Last Hearth without incident, neither lord felt the need to protect their children from him." Loras Tyrell said stepping beside Jon.

"Father look he's friendly." Sansa said and to prove it she knelt down and giggled when the wolf licked her face, all her earlier nervousness now gone.

"It's just a damn beast who cares where it sleeps." Theon suddenly piped in though the look he gave him made the boy step back.

"I think it's for the best Jon." Ned said looking to his son and hoping he'd see reason.

"Very well Lord Stark." Jon said and Ned breathed a sigh of relief, though it was a short lived one.

He watched on in shock as rather than allow the wolf to be led away Jon turned and mounted his horse, Loras following him along with the wolf, not understanding what had just happened it took him a moment to realize that they meant to leave. It was only when Lord Jaime nodded to him and made his way to his own horse that the reality of the situation dawned on him. He looked to see Sansa looking just about ready to cry, while Cat stood there with a satisfied look on her face, he couldn't allow this.

"Jon wait." he said as he moved towards them.

"It's fine Lord Stark, I'm sure we can find somewhere in Wintertown and we can still visit." Jon said.

"Do I have your word that the wolf will be under control son?" Ned asked.

"You do my lord." Jon said and Ned nodded.

When Jon dismounted this time Ned made sure to have him brought to his room straight away, he didn't want to give him time to change his mind again. He saw the happy smile that suddenly appeared on Sansa's face and how Arya and Bran followed with their sister and Jon towards his room. Cat glowered at him and Ned shook his head he'd deal with that later, as the others were shown to their rooms, he motioned for Robb and Theon to join him.

"I saw you with the Reeds, you'll both behave better than that do you understand."

"Aye my lord." Theon said.

"Yes father."

"Now why don't you get ready to show your brother around the place, it's been a long time since you saw him." Ned said and Robb nodded before he and Theon walked away.

Ned entered the keep and walked to his solar, knowing his wife would either be waiting for him there or be along soon, their inevitable argument soon to breach all the same subjects, how Jon was trying to steal Winterfell, how he'd shamed her brother. That one alone would take up most of the day he knew, what had happened in Kings Landing he did not know, but he found it hard to believe the story Cat told, that wasn't his boy. _'He's not your boy'_ the voice said in the back of his mind, but he was and Ned found it hard to reconcile the actions in Kings Landing with Jon, different though he clearly was now.

**Jon.**

While Loras, Jaime and the Reeds were housed in the guest wing, Jon had unsurprisingly to him been given his old room, as he entered it with his sisters and brother he was however surprised by how small and bare it was. Had it always been this way when it was his he wondered as his things were brought in, he couldn't remember but compared to the rooms he'd been housed in since, this was certainly the most lackluster. Still though there was something comforting and familiar about the room and as he sat on the bed he smiled.

"So I expect you want your presents little sister." Jon said looking to Sansa.

"What, no. I mean yes, but that's not why I'm here Jon." Sansa said and Jon reached over to hug her yet again.

"I know that, I'm so happy to see you again Sansa, I missed you." Jon said and looked at her as the smile appeared on her face.

"You too, you little terror." Jon said as he grabbed Arya and began to tickle her much to her delight.

"Did you miss me Jon." Bran said his voice small.

"Of course I did." Jon said and began tickling his brother too.

"He's so well behaved." Sansa said looking over at Ghost who was laying quietly down by the fire.

"Sometimes he's really not, now presents." Jon said and got up to walk to his chest.

The first set he took out were for Arya and these he'd thought long and hard about, Sansa he knew what she liked and Bran was a boy and he could guess, but when Sansa spoke of their baby sister she described a girl like no other. Ribbons and dresses, fabrics and pretty things wouldn't cut it for Arya so Jon had decided on a couple of other things instead. The first was a book of drawings he had done, Casterly Rock, Lannisport, Castermere, Kings Landing, Ghost, the Pinnacle ships, Wind wheels and more. All the places and things he'd seen since he left Winterfell, when he handed it to her she looked at it in amazement.

"Thank you." Arya said smiling before he handed her the second present.

"I had this made for you in Lannisport." he said as he handed her the wolf pendant, it was a shining silver wolf with golden topaz stones for eyes,

"Really for me." Arya said and jumped up to wrap her arms around him.

"Aye, for you."

When Arya let him go he reached over to his chest to take out Bran's presents, he too got a wolf pendant, this one though had quartz for the eyes. His other present was an elaborate set of soldiers, horses, catapults and dragons, they had belonged to a cyvasse set but Jon had had more of the figures made up so there were now over forty of them.

"Do you like them brother?" Jon asked.

"These are mine, just mine?" Bran asked.

"Aye they are."

"Thanks." Bran said and quickly grabbed the present lest it be taken away from him making Jon laugh.

He looked to Sansa who was eagerly awaiting her own, he smirked as he may have gone slightly overboard with presents for her. She too got a wolf pendant though the gems in the eyes this time were the most elaborate of them all, these gems were called cats eyes and were remarkable and while the others gave the impression of eyes, these actually gave the impression they were looking right at you. Her next present was a golden locket on a chain, the design engraved on it was of a wolf standing tall whle howling at a small moonstone. The last couple were the fabrics he'd purchased in Gulltown, myrish lace which he could see her smile brightly at as she ran her fingers through it and a selection of other fabrics which made her eyes go even wider when she saw them all.

"Jon this is too much."

"Not for my little sister it isn't'" Jon said and she smiled happily at him.

He helped her carry her presents down to her room, Arya and Bran following behind, he carried Robb's in his hand hoping to see his brother in the family wing. As they walked they met Loras who had clearly settled in and was already bored given the look on his face.

"Lady Sansa." Loras said with a bow when he saw them.

"Lord Loras." his sister said shyly as she curtsied, while behind her Arya just giggled and Bran paid no mind.

"Where are Jojen and Meera?" Jon asked.

"Meera's not feeling too well, so Jojen decided to stay with her. I think she's just tired though." Loras said and Jon nodded.

When they reached the children's rooms Arya left the book in her room and quickly rejoined them, Bran went to a different room that already had some toys in it eager no doubt to play with his new ones. Sansa bid them enter her room to place the things down on her table and Jon was immediately struck by the difference between her room and his, where Jon's was small and bare, Sansa's was not. The furniture, the bed, the bedding all of it was of a much better quality than his own, the room was brighter, warmer too, not that Jon begrudged his little sister anything but it did show him the contrast in how they were both treated.

After leaving her room they finally came across Robb and Theon, the Iron Born looking at both him and Loras with a smug grin on his face, Jon handed over the presents he'd bought for his brother. As with the others he too got a wolf pendant, the eyes on this one made from Garnet, he'd also gotten his brother an ironwood bow, something which had taken a lot of work and coin to get the wood delivered to him.

"Thanks Snow." Robb said half halfheartedly.

"Robb." Sansa said annoyed.

"What?"

"That's the best you can do, after Jon brought you a present, you can barely thank him."

"I did thank him, didn't I Snow." Robb said smirking.

"His name is Jon." Loras said angrily but Jon looked at him and shook his head before he said or did anything else.

"He's a bastard, they're called Snow." Theon said wearing the same smug grin he had before.

"He's our brother." Sansa said loudly.

"Whatever." Robb said as he and Theon walked away, leaving the bow and pendant behind.

"I'm so sorry Jon, I don't know what goes through his head sometimes, as for Theon, gods." Sansa said while Arya rushed over and picked up the bow looking at it with interest.

"Can I have it." Arya said making both him and Loras laugh.

"I think we better leave it for your brother little wolf." Jon said and Arya looked at him with annoyance on her face.

"But..." she said as he took it off her.

"Maybe we can have a smaller one made for you eh." Jon said mussing her hair and she smiled beamingly at him.

Jon carried the bow and pendant back to his own room and left them there before hurrying back to catch up with Sansa and Loras who'd headed to the outside, his sister keen to show his friend more of their home. Arya though hadn't left his side and as she walked beside him she kept rubbing her hand through Ghost's fur, her little hand only managing to reach the wolf's side as he towered over her. When they did catch up with Sansa and Loras they were walking towards the Glass Gardens, so they joined them while Ghost instead walked off in the other direction much to Arya's chagrin.

"Where's Ghost going?" she asked.

"He does that from time to time little wolf."

"Jon, I was just about to show Lord Loras the flowers, he doesn't believe we grow them here." Sansa said smirking.

"Then I think he's in for a big surprise little sister." Jon said reaching his hand down to take Arya's in his as they entered the glass gardens.

"It's so warm, Jon why didn't you tell me there were warm places like this in the north." Loras said his eyes closed as he enjoyed this newly found heat.

"Maybe we should move his bed out here, what do you think Sansa?" Jon said smirking at Arya who giggled.

"What, no we couldn't, he's a lord Jon we couldn't, wait, you were making a jest." Sansa said giggling as she saw his face.

"Only half a one, trust me I wouldn't be surprised if we find him here a lot." Jon said as he watched Loras sit down on the bench and lean back.

"You have the truth of it." Loras said making both his sisters laugh now.

Out of the corner of his eye though Jon saw them and walked towards them almost in a daze, the winter roses shined in the light, the blue looking more clear and sharp than he had ever remembered the color being before. His hand reached out almost on it's own, his fingers touching the petals. Feeling the tears in his eyes he quickly wiped them away, not wishing to have to explain crying while in a glass garden. When Loras came over he smiled at him and Jon took his knife out to cut three of the flowers putting one in his pocket, before walking to his sisters with the other two.

"For my two beautiful sisters." Jon said handing each of them a winter rose.

"I thank you Ser." Sansa said with a curtsy and a smile.

"It was my pleasure my lady." Jon said with a bow and getting a laugh from Sansa in return.

Arya looked at him oddly as she held the flower in her hand, so Jon knelt down and took it and from her hand and placed it in her hair.

"Now you look just like a fierce and beautiful little wolf." Jon said and Arya smiled before laughing when he tickled her.

"Stop it, gerroffff." she said laughing louder.

"My Lady shall we leave these ruffians." Loras said smirking while he offered his arm to Sansa.

"Why thank you brave knight, I fear for what they may do to us."

"Have no fear my lady, I shall protect you from the wolves." Loras said laughing as he and Sansa walked from the glass garden.

"Apparently we're ruffians and wolves, hmm what to do." Jon said before kneeling down so Arya could climb on his back.

They waited until Sansa and Loras left before Jon ran outside, Arya holding onto his back and shouting.

"Faster wolfy, faster." Arya shouted as Jon raced past Loras and Sansa both of whom were doubled over in laughter.

**Catelyn.**

She was furious, that boy had only just arrived and already Ned was taking his place, he had humiliated her in the courtyard when all she had been doing was trying to protect her children from the bastard's beast. She had waited as long as she could and despite trying to calm herself with sewing it hadn't worked, she would need her husband to see clearly what she already knew, that the bastard was up to something.

When the news had come of what had happened in Kings Landing she had stormed to her husband's solar to tell him, how his bastard had tricked and shamed her brother, how he had said such horrible lies about her family. She had actually felt in some ways relieved as it proved everything she had ever thought about the bastard and his nature, proved just exactly why she needed to be wary of him. But instead of listening to her, Ned had made excuses for the boy, had told her there must be some mistake, mistake, mistake, she had it in her own brother's words had she not.

Yet it still hadn't been enough for her husband to do anything about it, even when news came that the bastard was coming to Winterfell, Ned had refused to listen to her and not allow him to come. That he was traveling with Jaime Lannister was bad enough, but that he had somehow made friends with the Tyrell boy made it even worse, her children should be friends with the first and second richest families in the realm, not Ned's bastard.

She had been happy when the raven came from the Tyrell's telling her that their son would be coming to visit, though disappointed it hadn't been the heir as he would be a worthy match for her Sansa, who was certainly not going to be wasted on a third born son. But he would do as a way to introduce the Tyrells to them, Robb could befriend the boy and maybe they could organize a visit, if not the heir then perhaps the daughter, yes that could work out well she had thought. Lady Margaery would be a good match for the future warden of the north, but then she had read that he was in the bastards company.

"_Why is he with the bastard?" she asked Septa Mordane._

"_They are tricksters my lady, perhaps he's enraptured the boy." the septa said._

"_But he's trueborn, surely he knows all about their ways?"_

"_He's just a boy my lady, perhaps he's not paid attention to his lessons."_

"_I shall have to welcome him all the same, maybe once he sees Robb and spends time away from the bastard he'll realize the truth."_

"_That sounds like a wonderful idea my lady, he could spend time with Lady Sansa too."_

"_My daughter will marry an heir Septa, nothing less." _

"_Of course my lady, I just meant that perhaps if he was allowed spend time with Lady Sansa it would have him bring up his sister while speaking to her."_

"_Yes, yes, that and befriending Robb, Lady Margaery could visit, she and Robb, oh yes indeed, that's a most excellent idea."_

But already she could see that there was no way she'd allow that boy near her family, he was already far too much under the bastards spell, given what had just happened in the courtyard, both he and Lord Jaime were. But there was nothing she could do about them, they were trueborns and lords, no it was only the bastard she had power over, though he no longer seemed to think so. So now as she stormed to her husband's solar she'd make it clear to him that she did, she'd not have him walking around after humiliating her so.

"Is my husband inside?" She said to Alyn as she reached the door.

"Aye my lady." Alyn said as he knocked and opened it for her.

She walked inside and saw her husband sitting at his desk, his hand reading a raven scroll, she watched as he winced, then smiled and then winced again before putting the scroll down and looking to her.

"My lady, please take a seat." Ned said and she did so though she had intended to stand.

"I won't have it Ned, I won't have him here, you saw what he did." she said angrily.

"And what would you have me do Cat, send him away, you think if I do so that Jaime Lannister won't leave too, him and the Tyrell boy both maybe Howland's children also. They made it very clear in the yard just what would happen if the wolf wasn't allowed stay with Jon. How do you think they'd react to me sending Jon away?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, he humiliated me in public and you're just going to allow it to stand, do I mean so little to you my lord." she said her voice pleading.

"Of course not, you are my wife, I'd not have you shamed more than I've already done myself, but you were wrong Cat, the wolf is no problem and certainly no danger to our children. This is a raven from Lord Umber, this from Lord Manderly" Ned said picking up both pieces of paper "Jon and his accompaniment stayed in both their houses and these ravens are full of praise for both him and his wolf." Ned said smiling before he schooled his features.

"Why was he staying with the Umbers, I told you this would happen, he's making friends with your bannermen and you're doing nothing about it." Cat said her voice agitated.

"What would you have me do Cat, tell them to turn down the deals he's brought to them, to turn down the coin he's brought to the north. Bear Island alone is soon to be as rich as the Manderly's from their deal if what Wyman says is true. The Greatjon writes of a deal to sell ice which I do not understand but if it's so then the north can only benefit, my bannermen would not take kindly to me forbidding these deals." Ned said looking at her.

"So we're to do nothing about him trying to usurp your son, nothing about him trying to steal your bannermen away and what of my humiliation my lord, will you do nothing about that too?" she said tears falling from her eyes.

"Cat, Jon would never try to usurp Robb, we have nothing to fear from him, he loves his family too much. As for this morning I shall speak to him, tell him how he's to act while here, now my lady if there's nothing else?"

"You're a fool Ned, you'll see I'm right and when you do I hope it's before the bastard throws us all from our home." Cat said as she left the solar.

She should have realized her husband would do nothing, he was not a man of action, he was nothing like Brandon, he wouldn't have let a bastard humiliate her or allow him be raised with their children. Had Brandon lived then Jon Snow would have been Ned's problem alone and wouldn't have been in a position to threaten her children at all, had he done so then she had no doubt Brandon would have done whatever was necessary to protect her sons birthright.

As she walked down the corridor she heard loud laughing from outside in the yard, racing to the nearest window she looked down to see the bastard carrying her youngest daughter on his back, loud laughs coming from Arya. She looked on as Sansa was holding the Tyrell's boy's arm and both were laughing as they watched the bastard pretend to be an animal of some sort, though was it really a pretense.

Looking on she saw her son and the Greyjoy boy looking on with disgust and she smiled, at least her boy knew the truth of things, as she saw the bastard let her daughter down and then run as she chased him an idea came to her head. She smiled when she looked back at Robb, of course that was it, he'd put the bastard in his place, show him up for the lesser thing he really was, yes she would speak to Robb later.

"Mama look, Jon gave me." Bran said holding up a beautifully carved dragon.

"It's lovely sweetling." she said as she turned to look at her baby boy and smiled,

"But your books are better are they not?"

"No mama, dragon." Bran said as he ran down the corridor making noises she assumed were supposed to be dragon sounds.

She grimaced, her daughters, her baby boy, the bastard was ingratiating himself with them all, while all the while he plotted to steal their birthright, was there anything in this world more devious them the baseborn.

**Jaime.**

He walked past Jon's room and shook his head, he understood why Ned Stark would place him in his old room, the man no doubt thinking his nephew would appreciate the familiar surroundings, but to Jaime it showed that the man knew nothing. He had to know that Jaime wouldn't have put him in such a room in Casterly Rock, so after four years for Ned to do so would only prove to Jon how little he ever had when he was here. Worse than that it showed no insight into how others would perceive it, Loras would be affronted for Jon, but Dacey and her sisters too would not be best pleased.

Of course just thinking of Dacey made him miss her even more and so he needed to do something to keep his mind off his betrothed, he debated whether to spar, but in the end decided to go and make sure his men were settled. He had sent Jors and Alrys with some of the men to Wintertown, only some of them would stay here in the keep itself and even though Jon's guards would be among them, he knew they'd settle the men far better than his own would.

He also would need to discuss with Ned Stark the mere fact that Jon had guards, something that would no doubt not go down well with the lord. Deciding to head into the small town himself to check up on them, just for something to do, he headed out the door to go to the stables. Before he got the chance to leave though the Maester approached him.

"My lord, a word if I may?"

"Of course Maester?"

"Luwin, my lord." the Maester said smiling.

"Luwin, of course how may I be of help?"

"There are some ravens for you my lord, from Casterly Rock?"

"Ah good, do you have them with you?"

"I'm afraid not my lord, I hadn't expected to see you yet, so had intended to bring them later, if you'll follow me I'll get them for you?"

"Very well."

Jaime followed the man down the corridor and up the stairs to the rookery and the Maesters quarters, there were more stairs before he got there leading up to the library itself according to the Maester. When he entered the room he was surprised by the number of books that were scattered around the place, Creylen always kept his rooms neat and tidy yet Luwin's seemed more in order somehow.

"My lord." The Maester said handing him a couple of scrolls which he opened one from Tyrion and the other from his aunt.

_Brother,_

_We've arrived back at the rock all safe and sound, though not without a few scratches from that damnable cat, slap Jon for me next time you see him. I await your return eagerly and hope you are well._

_Tyrion._

_Nephew._

_I am glad to be home and shall not wish to travel such a way again for a long time. I shall ensure all is well in your absence, but do not take to long nephew, your place is her with your family and they miss you as do I._

_Genna._

Jaime smiled reading the two messages, he had sent one raven from White Harbor as had Jon so and he'd also sent news of his upcoming wedding by raven from Castle Black, which would no doubt be replied to while he was here. He decided he send them another from here just to let them know he'd arrived safely, so he asked the Maester for some parchment and wrote one out.

"Can you send this for me Maester?"

"Of course my lord." the Maester said with a small smile.

"I thank you." Jaime said turning to leave.

"My lord, may I ask you a question about Jon?"

"Of course Maester."

"The things I've read, the ships, the wind wheels, even this latest thing with ice, they are true my lord?"

"They are Maester, Jon's a very bright boy, his ideas have been invaluable." Jaime said a note of pride in his voice.

"Do you think he'd discuss them with me my lord, I have some ideas you see, some ways I think things could be used, though I wish I had an idea of how these wind wheels worked."

"I'm sure he would Maester, I'll speak to him for you, as for the wind wheels, I'm sure Jon has some drawings of them or if not he could no doubt draw them for you?"

"Jon draws my lord?" the Maester said surprise in his voice.

"Aye Maester, he's quite talented too, as I'm sure you see for yourself."

"I look forward to it my lord, I thank you for your help."

"Think nothing of it Maester."

Leaving the room Jaime decided to go do what he was about to when the Maester had interrupted him so heading outside he walked through the yard. As he was looking for the stables he heard the laughter coming from the main courtyard, so he went to investigate and couldn't help but laugh himself silly at the sight. Jon was chasing his young cousin around and making a large snorting sound which had the girl giggling, while her sister and Loras looked on. Every so often Jon would stop and make a move towards his older cousin forcing her to take refuge behind Loras who stood ready to vanquish whatever beast Jon was pretending to be.

"He seems happy." the voice of Ned Stark said from behind him.

"Aye he is my lord?"

"Ned.

"Ned." Jaime said with a smirk.

"I've not seen my two daughters have such fun in many a moon."

"Jon has a way with people, especially those younger than him, he and my cousin Joy are inseparable at times and he and Loras take time to train and play with my other young cousins too."

"With live steel?" Ned said.

"No, Jon only uses tourney swords when training the children, though he and Loras have been using live steel for a number of moons now."

"He's too young," Ned said standing even closer to him now.

"Is he, I've seen him wield a blade for over four years, there isn't a boy in the realm as good as he is, not just for his age, but older too. I doubt there's anyone close to him that's not in the lists and in a year or two even they won't be a match." Jaime said before laughing as Jon fell to the ground and both girls jumped on him wiping mud into his face.

"What happened in Kings Landing?" Ned said when his own laughter stopped.

"Jon put a fish in it's place, perhaps you should follow his example my lord." Jaime said and walked away before Ned could respond.

**Loras.**

Jon's sisters? cousins? no sisters that's how Jon viewed them and seeing him with them it was hard for him to think of them any other way. His sisters were as different as could be, Sansa reminded him of Margaery, she was polite, refined and ladylike, while Arya though younger and obviously because of that less proper, was anything but and he doubted she ever would be. While Sansa observed courtesies her sister almost spat on them, she was a wild little thing and Loras couldn't help but like them both immediately.

His brother on the other hand was everything they were not, impolite, unrefined and not very lord like, but considering he spent his time hanging around with an Iron Born then Loras shouldn't have been surprised. He had thought the northerners hated the Iron Born, certainly when Lady Dacey, her sisters or Ser Jorah and his Aunt spoke of them they made it clear just what they thought of them. These people had reaved through the north for years, he also knew they'd attacked some of his own cousin's ships too.

But the Iron Born walked around the yards of Winterfell like he was a visiting lord and not a hostage, not even a ward would stroll around his foster home with the level of arrogance the Iron Born swaggered with. While Jon had been playing with his younger sister and when he and Sansa weren't being dragged into the game, Loras had spent his time watching the two of them sniggering while staying on the outskirts of the yard.

"That was so much fun." Sansa said before shrieking as a mud covered Jon moved towards her.

"Come here little sister, give your brother a hug." Jon said and Loras laughed as the girl hid behind him again.

"Oh you really shouldn't do that, Loras." Jon said as he wiped some of the mud and made a move as if he was going to cover Loras with it.

"Don't Jon, please." Sansa said laughing.

"Very well little sister, but this isn't over. "Jon said and he and Arya walked to his room, the little girl not moving away when Jon pretended to wipe the mud in her face, though he didn't do so.

"Lady Sansa shall we?" Loras said and Sansa giggled as she took his arm.

"Tyrell," he heard a voice call from behind him and turned to see Robb and Theon approach.

"His name is Loras." Sansa said determinedly still holding his arm.

"I'm sorry my lady, Loras." Theon said mockingly.

"What Greyjoy." Loras said and Sansa laughed openly.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us for a spar," Robb said with a charming smile.

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse Lord Robb, I've a previous engagement you see, a lady who needs escorting." Loras said and he and Sansa moved to walk away.

"Ladies and Bastards, you keep odd company Tyrell." Robb said laughing while he suddenly felt Sansa grip him tighter.

"Far better company than squids though." Loras said as he walked away to load muttering.

"Thank you." Sansa said softly.

"For what my lady?" Loras asked.

"For not fighting with them."

"As I said I had a previous engagement," Loras said and Sansa smiled.

They headed for Jon's room and Loras was surprised at how far away it was from everyone else's, though when he got there he was more surprised to see just how different it was to his own. Loras's room though not as luxurious as his quarters in Highgarden or the Rock was compared to this one vastly superior. That they would put his friend here annoyed him, that they would put the rightful king here made him furious.

"This was my old room, its good to be back in it." Jon said smiling when Loras looked at him.

"Is it?"

"Aye it is." Jon said, before he could speak further Arya came running in with a servant carrying paper and charcoal, along with some inks and quills.

"What's that for?" Sansa asked curiously.

"Jon's drawing me." Arya said smiling.

"Drawing you what?" Sansa asked her voice full of confusion.

"Drawing me." Arya said determinedly and Jon thankfully clarified before Sansa got annoyed at her lack of understanding.

"Arya, asked me if I drew people because of her book, so when I said I did, she wanted me to draw her."

"Can you draw me too?" Sansa asked excitedly.

"Of course, though I'll need colored ink?"

"For what? Sansa said.

"Your hair stupid." Arya said giggling.

Loras could see Sansa half torn between getting annoyed at her sister for calling her stupid and wanting to get the ink.

"Lets go get the ink Sansa."

"All right."

By the time they came back after visiting the Maester, Jon had almost finished Arya's picture, it was incredible though Jon did say he'd make her a better one before he left. Not that Arya even heard him as she was far too busy looking at the picture in awe. Sansa sat down and Jon took a little more time with her picture, as he was finishing it a servant arrived telling them they'd be serving dinner soon.

"Here all done." Jon said handing Sansa the picture.

"Jon it's wonderful, thank you brother." Sansa said grabbing him in a hug which took a long time for either of them to let go.

"I shall need to do another so I can bring it with me." Jon said and Sansa nodded.

He and Jon then took the two girls back to their rooms so they could get ready for dinner, after leaving them Jon walked with him to his room.

"Are you sure you're all right about the room Jon, I mean.." Loras said.

"I don't think he meant anything by it Loras, I think he thought it was a nice gesture, Anyway I'll see you for dinner." Jon said and patted him on the shoulder before heading back to his room.

Perhaps that's what he meant by it, but Loras couldn't shake the idea from his mind that had Jon stayed here this is how he'd have grown up, a part but apart from the family. Given how his brother saw him it seemed he had already decided he was not a part, while his sisters obviously didn't agree, but for Loras it was the knowledge that Lord Stark had obviously not seen him as fully his family either which he couldn't come to terms with.

**Jon.**

He dressed quickly for dinner, a small part of him considered wearing the red shirt and black clothing, to wear the colors of his family, but in the end he went with his usual dark clothing, black really was his color. As he tied the favor to his belt he smirked at his own stupidity, when Arya had asked him to draw her earlier he had done so easily, even Sansa he had no trouble with. Yet they weren't the only girls in his life and why had he not thought to draw the others before now he couldn't tell.

Though perhaps it was partly the lack of colored inks that had done it for him, his mother's picture which he'd usually kept with his father's letters, was dark and used one ink, Arya's too, but Sansa's had seemed wrong without the red. He knew now that he'd need purple for his sister's eyes and the right shade of brown for Margaery's along with her hair, black ink would only distort their images for him.

Today had been incredible though and he wished his whole time here could be this much fun, but he knew that in some way he'd been hiding, from his uncle partly and that would change soon. But even more so from the place he knew he'd have to go to, he shook his head and decided to enjoy the meal as much as he could, the rest would take care of itself.

"Are you still not ready?" Loras said as he opened his door.

"No I'm good, is that what your wearing?" Jon said sniggering.

"What, what's wrong with it, this is my best outfit." Loras said worriedly.

"Oh the outfits fine, it's the idiot wearing it." Jon japed and was too slow to duck the slap Loras caught him with.

"Ow, you do know I could have your hand for that?" Jon said laughing.

"Then how would I protect you my king, a one handed swordsman, what use is that." Loras said laughing.

"Come on, my little sister no doubt awaits your company."

"Ehmm, Jon, I.. you know." Loras said stumbling over his words.

"I know Loras, I thank you for being so nice to her though."

"It's my pleasure Jon, I like them both."

"Aye me too."

They left the room, Jon locking the door after him, he had hidden the egg and his fathers letters in his old hiding spot, better to be safe than sorry he thought. But still he didn't want anyone going through his other things either. Before going to great hall though he and Loras headed to the guest wing to check up on Meera and Jojen, he hadn't seen them since he arrived and was a little concerned about Meera being sick.

"Can I come in?" he said knocking on the door that Loras pointed out.

"Jon, is that you." he heard Jojen say.

"Aye." he said as he opened the door.

Meera was asleep in the bed and Jojen had pulled a chair up and was reading one of the books he'd gotten from Aemon while watching over his sister, Jon walked over to him and saw he didn't seem too upset.

"Is she all right?"

"She's just tired Jon, she hadn't been sleeping well in the tents, so she needs some rest."

"Are you sure, did Luwin look at her?"

"Aye he did, but she barely remembers, I just thought I'd stay here in case she woke up confused,"

"Ah all right, have you eaten?"

"Aye I did, you go eat Jon, we'll see you on the morrow." Jojen said with a smile.

"You sure, I can stay if you like?"

"No go be with your family, thanks though."

"All right see you on the morrow."

"Good night Jon,"

"Good night Jojen, Meera." he looked at the bed and nodded before leaving.

Loras had waited outside while he spoke to Jojen, so when Jon left the room he looked to him and nodded they were fine before they headed to the Great Hall. He was glad his uncle had not decided on a formal feast, there would be no dancing or music tonight. Instead it was just family, Jaime, Loras and the household, when they entered the great hall Jon nodded to some of the people he hadn't seen in years.

Ser Rodrik and Vayon Poole, Maester Luwin, Hullen and Mikken, he smirked at the looks the Septa and Septon gave him. When he had been younger he assumed all the seven hated bastards, he had found though much to his surprise that it mattered more where they were from. The Septon at Casterly Rock paid him no mind whatsoever, nor the one in Lannisport, the one Gerion had picked for Castamere he actually liked, so no it was just these two it seemed who hated him.

His little sister practically waved her hand off for he and Loras to hurry up and take their seats beside them, Arya moving from the other side of the table to give Loras her seat and sit beside him as he sat down next to Sansa. Loras smiled though as he sat beside Bran and a small girl he didn't recognize, though later found out was Jeyne Poole the stewards daughter. A few seats away his brother sat in conversation with the Greyjoy boy and Jon could see them both sniggering and japing while looking his way occasionally.

His brother was a disappointment to him, he could see it now why Jory and the guards wouldn't speak of Robb when he'd asked, he was spoiled, arrogant and cocky, but he was his brother and Jon would try and get along with him. He looked to see Jaime sitting talking to his uncle and his aunt who wore a painted on smile when speaking to his lord, but still gave him her usual looks when he caught her eye.

"We're having steak and kidney pie with peas and gravy." Sansa said smiling at him. As she took a slice of the pie in front of her.

"Gods I missed Gage's pies." Jon said longingly.

"Do you not get pies where you live Jon?" Arya asked.

"No little wolf, no pies in the west, at least none as good as Gage's" Jon said and Arya shook her head in horror at the thought.

"You should stay here then." she said determinedly "You could teach me how to use the bow your making me."

"What's that, your making a bow for a little girl Snow." Robb said laughing.

"Aye, it seems unlike some people Arya actually appreciates gifts." Loras said loudly.

"What's that you say," his uncle asked.

"Nothing my lord," Loras said when he saw the glare Jon sent his way.

"We were just talking about Snow making Arya a bow father." Robb said.

"I think your too young yet for such a thing young lady," his uncle said and Jon couldn't help but disagree.

"I think you're never too young to learn something new my lord, should my sister wish it I think she should learn to wield a bow, or a sword," Jon said looking at his uncle while Arya nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll speak on this on the morrow Jon." his uncle said looking at him directly.

"As you wish my lord," Jon said

"Will you really teach me." Arya said leaning against him.

"I will little wolf, now eat up you'll need to be bigger and stronger to wield a sword wont you." Jon laughed as his sister started to swallow her food quicker.

"Arya, slow down." Sansa said from beside him as little bits of crust began to fall on her lap from Arya's mouth.

The meal was one of the best he'd had in years, he Loras and Bran spoke a little on spars, while he also spoke to both his sisters given each of them as much of his time as he could, after the meal Arya ran up to her father to show him the picture he'd drawn of her which in turn led Sansa to head back to her room for her own picture. Even their mother smiled at the pictures, though still she gave him the same look.

Jon decided to use the excuse of being overly tired from their travels to do what he wished though and ignored the snide remarks Robb and the Greyjoy boy made, though was pleased to see the annoyance in his uncles face at them both. He bid goodnight to them all but before he got the chance to leave his uncle got up and accompanied him some of the way back towards his room.

"It's good to see you well son, I hope you know that."

"I do Lord Stark." Jon said and his uncle grimaced.

"We should speak on the morrow Jon we've much to discuss."

"That we do my lord, if you'll forgive me I'm most tired."

"Oh, of course, good night Jon.

"Goodnight my lord." Jon said as he unlocked and entered his room.

He waited a few minutes until he was sure his uncle had headed back to the hall before leaving his room, Jaime had allowed Jors and Alyrs the night off as he hadn't spoken to his uncle yet about his guards, so Jon found himself alone in the corridor he moved quickly and made it outside with no problems, moving in the shadows he almost made it all the way unnoticed only for Ghost to appear in front of him.

"Where've you been boy." he said softly as he rubbed the white fur. "Come we've got somewhere to go."

It didn't take him long to enter the crypts themselves, he picked up the unlit torch and lighting it from the one nearest the door walked by the statues, he reached his grandfathers first and closed his eyes before leaning in to touch it. He silently said a few words and moved on to his uncle Brandon's and did the same, before placing the torch on the wall and looking at his mothers. Reaching into his pocket he took the winter rose out and placed it in her open hands.

The statue before him was a dull likeness of the woman he'd seen, he reached inside his shirt and took out her picture and compared it to the statue and couldn't help but think the man who made it had done a poor job. He hadn't captured the light in her eyes, her spirit, her fierceness, looking at the picture and then the statue, he thought that if they'd wanted to embody his mother they'd have done better doing a statue of Arya than what they did.

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't know, had I then I'd have come sooner, I swear it." Jon said softly as he felt the tears begin to flow.

"I don't know if he'd have told me, I may have gone my whole life not knowing who you are, not knowing how close you were, as it is I've gone ten years without you and every day I wake up and wish you were here with me.

I'm doing it mother, doing what you asked me, what you wanted me to do. I will be the king the realm needs, I will fulfill your promise I swear it on the old gods and the new, I swear it. I love you mother, now and forever." Jon ignored the tears that were rolling down his face.

Ghost stirred beside him and Jon rubbed his hand on the wolf's fur, before turning quickly at the sound of the footsteps that seemed far too close.

"Your mother would have loved you with everything she had, it was the only she knew how to love. I too miss her everyday. I miss when wolves roamed these halls, when a she wolf refused to be cowed. For many years I've waited for the white wolf to return, for the pack to be whole once more, only you can do it young pup. For you're not only the prince that was promised, not only are you a dragon, you are a wolf Jon Snow. The blood of the kings of winter flows through your veins and the time has come for you to howl." Old Nan said smiling as she reached down to rub Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christamas and a Happy New year and may you all enjoy the holidays.
> 
> Up Next Jon and Ned have a long awaited conversation.


	42. Home Truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae learns more about Old Nan and finally speaks to Ned.

**Jon.**

Jon followed her to her rooms Ghost walking closely beside him, she wished to speak some more to him and he to her after what she'd said in the crypts. However when they arrived at her rooms he found they were not alone, sitting up at the edge of her bed dressed in his night clothes was Hodor and he was clearly agitated as he sat there shaking and trembling.

"Hodor, Hodor." he said when he saw Nan.

"Oh my poor boy, here drink this." Nan said grabbing some water.

"Hodor." the giant man said as he took the mug from her.

Jon watched on as she comforted him, he was never really sure of their relationship, grandson, great grandson, great great grandson. To figure out which it was you'd need to figure out just how old Nan herself was and that was a mystery that no one knew the truth of. Eventually Hodor calmed down and looked up at Jon and smiled before saying that one word that he always did, Jon though had for some reason always understood him well.

"Hodor." he said with a smile which Jon returned.

"It's good to see you too Hodor."

"Walder." Nan said.

"What?"

"His name is Walder not Hodor, I want you to help him Jon Snow, only you can."

"Help him, how?"

"As you do with Ghost, you must do with Walder." Nan said looking curiously at him.

Jon looked at the woman as if she was crazy, which at times over the years he had no doubt a lot of people had probably thought she was, but there was no sign of it in her eyes as she looked back at him, far from it. Jon had never seen the woman look more alert than she did right now, she looked different to him. At first he had put it down to his memory of her playing tricks on him, but now as he really examined her she looked almost, younger.

"I can't do that with a person." Jon said.

"Who says you can't, you have a gift given to you by the old gods themselves, you think they put limits on their gifts Jon Snow?"

"I don't..I mean, but a person?"

"Is no different than a wolf or have you learned nothing when you run through the woods as Ghost, you can do this Jon. I've been waiting since the day your uncle left for the Vale for you to come and help my boy."

Despite his reluctance to believe what the woman was saying, despite his own disbelief that this was even possible and despite the thoughts of the wrongness of what he was about to do. Jon felt Ghost come beside him and as he ran his hand through the wolf's fur he realized that he'd already decided to help. He looked at Hodor/Walder and could see something he had never noticed before, pain, there was pain in his eyes and Jon felt ashamed he'd never thought the man capable of such a thing.

"I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try." Nan said.

Jon nodded and reached his hand out to Walder who was clearly just as nervous as he was. He looked to Ghost who walked over and Jon took Walder's hand and placed it on the wolf's head, watching on as he stroked the fur looking happy as he did so. When he saw him calm down Jon walked over and grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the bed, sitting down on it he closed his eyes and reached out to form the connection. He immediately found Ghost but that was all he could see in the room, so he moved further away rising from the room, out into the keep and then outside the keep itself.

Before he could get his bearings he was in a raven and so he flew over the broken tower, over the Bell tower and into the Godswood. The Heart Tree was standing out like a beacon, with everything else around it paling into insignificance, so he flew towards it and landed in it's branches. Above him on a different branch stood another raven and as he looked at it he saw it had three eyes, he cawed loudly at it and it stood still, before he took off and flew towards it, forcing it to fly off.

He chased after it flying back over the towers, over the courtyard and out of the grounds of Winterfell cawing at it as it flew off to the north, he flew back in and looked down on the castle and saw Ghost beside a larger brighter figure. So he flew closer and the light grew stronger until suddenly it was gone and he was in a cave full of roots and tunnels.

He was no longer a raven though and as he reached out he saw he had arms, hands, he was a man, he touched the side of the tunnels and began to walk, as he did so he heard sobbing coming from far ahead of him.

Running now the sobbing growing louder and louder he came eventually to a dead end, in front of him stood a closed door and he walked to it before pushing it open, sitting on the ground on the other side he found a crying boy. Though boy was a loose term, the child was at least twice his own size, he looked at the boy and reached his hand out to touch him, feeling the need to wipe his tears away.

"_Help me." the boy said._

"_I will."_

"_I don't want to, don't let them make me."_

"_Make you?"_

"_I don't want to."_

"_What don't you want do?"_

"_I don't want to hold the door, don't let them make me please." the boy said and looked up at him._

"_Walder?" Jon said recognizing some of his features._

"_Are you the white wolf?"_

"_Aye, how did you know?"_

"_She told me of you, of the white wolf, that you'd come for me if I was ever scared, but you never did." Walder said crying more now._

"_I'm sorry, I'm here now, come with me, I'll take you home."_

"_I can't, they won't let me, I have to hold the door." _

"_No, you don't."_

"_I do, as long as the door is there, I'll have to hold it."_

_Jon felt his eyes close and reached out to hold Walder's hand, he could feel her in the distance, flying towards him her speed was far greater than it had ever been before._

_"Step back." he said to Walder as he closed the door and moved them both to one side._

_She landed in front of them and he looked at her purple eyes and then to the door._

_"Dracarys." he said as the flames burned the door away to nothing but ash._

_"Walder it's time to go home." he said as he led the boy to climb on the back of the dragon._

_"Sovegon" he said as the white dragon unfurled her blue wings and took to the air._

Waking up the next morning Jon was certain he'd had the oddest dream the night before, his head throbbed terribly though and as he stood up he almost keeled over, he staggered to his table and quickly swallowed some water. He washed himself before quickly dressing and looked around to see Ghost laying on the floor looking at him, nodding to the wolf they left the room, he really needed to break his fast. As he entered the hall he found he was either really early or really late and he wasn't sure which, there was food available though, so he sat down and after feeding Ghost he looked up to see his sisters arrive.

"Jon are you feeling well?" Sansa said worriedly.

"What, oh I'm fine, why?"

"Your nose Jon, it's bleeding." his sister said and Jon looked down to see his tunic was covered in blood drops.

"It's nothing to worry about little sister, it happens sometimes." Jon said as reassuringly as he could while taking the offered handkerchief from Sansa.

"Will you make my bow today." Arya said while biting into a sausage.

"Arya, can't you see he's hurt." Sansa said shaking her head.

"He said he was fine, you are aren't you?" Arya said looking at him with concern, before he mussed her hair and smiled at her.

"Aye, I'm fine little wolf."

Jon looked up then as Walder entered the hall grabbing a meal and moving to a table at the back, he couldn't let him go though he needed to know if he had only been dreaming last night.

"Walder, come sit with us." he shouted to looks of confusion from Sansa and Arya and some of the others in the hall.

"Who's Walder?" Arya asked as the man in question moved towards them.

"Jon that's Hodor silly." Sansa giggled.

"Good morning Jon." Walder said as he sat down, both his sisters looking at the man in shock while Jon smiled at the realization that last night had actually happened.

**Sansa**

After breaking her fast and eventually getting over the shock that Hodor was actually called Walder and far from being the simpleton everyone thought he was, instead the man was actually quite sweet and clever. Sansa had insisted Jon be checked out by the Maester and she and Arya had gone to their lessons with the septa. She had hoped Lady Meera would join her the girl having seemingly recovered from her illness, but she had told her and Arya that she was of the north and the north didn't suffer Septas.

Arya had laughed loudly at that and had said since she was of the north then she shouldn't have to suffer Septa's either, but Sansa had insisted she come to her lesson with her. The truth though was neither of them wished to be having lessons today, spending time with her brother and his friend yesterday had been the most fun she'd had since she could ever remember. Both Jon and Loras had not only been chivalrous and kind but they both seemed to enjoy spending time with her and Arya, something Robb never did.

"Lady Sansa, what are you sewing." Septa Mordane asked and Sansa stopped her daydreaming to answer.

"A handkerchief for my brother Jon." Sansa said looking down to fabric she'd picked to design a white wolf on for her brother.

"You shouldn't make things for that boy Lady Sansa." the Septa said shaking her head disapprovingly at her.

"That boy as you call him is my brother Jon and I'll make him whatever I chose Septa." Sansa said loudly and ignored the giggle from Arya beside her.

"He's you half brother Lady Sansa."

"Really he looks like a full brother to me." Arya said and this time it was Sansa who giggled.

"Lady Arya." the septa said annoyed.

Both girls couldn't help but laugh now and the septa stormed from the room leaving them to their own devices, which meant that within seconds Arya was up and heading for the door. Sansa was surprised though when her sister looked back at her.

"Coming?" Arya asked and Sansa couldn't help but follow.

They made their way to the training yard and saw Theon and Robb sparring, both boys showing off as they did so, soon they were joined by Jojen and Meera and Sansa welcomed the chance to speak to them.

"Lady Meera, Lord Jojen." she said politely.

"Its just Meera, Lady Sansa."

"I'm Arya," her sister said looking at the spear Meera was spinning in her hands.

"Are Jon and Loras not with you?" Jojen asked.

"Jon was bleeding from the nose earlier, so he went to see Maester Luwin, I've not seen Lord Loras yet." Sansa said

"Here they are now" Arya said running to and being caught and spun by her brother as he and Loras walked towards them.

"Lady Sansa." Loras said as he reached them first, since Jon was still spinning Arya, though it was slower now.

"Lord Loras." Sansa said softly "Jon how are you feeling," she added when Jon and Arya stopped playing with each other.

"I'm good little sister, told you nothing to worry about."

"Meera, you feeling better?" Jon asked.

"Aye, so good I came for a spar. I believe you owe me one." Meera said cheekily and Arya looked at her in disbelief.

"You spar?" Arya said.

"Aye, Meera is really good too." Loras said with a nod which Meera returned.

"So Jon you ready?"

"Aye but only if you promise to go easy on me." Jon said with a smile while Meera shook her head.

"What's that asking a girl to go easy on you Snow, I thought you competed in tourneys." the loud voice of her other brother shouted from where he and Theon had been listening.

"How many tourneys have you competed it in Lord Robb, oh yeah that's right none isn't it?" Loras said to giggles.

"Yes but if they're easy enough for Snow to win, then Robb would have won more than two." Theon said laughing.

"So what do you say Snow, feel up to a spar?" Robb asked.

She shook her head at Jon as she didn't want to see them fight, Robb though just smirked as Jon walked over to her. When he whispered in her ear "Don't worry little sister, I've no intention of fighting with him." she smiled back at him in relief 

"Not today Robb." Jon said to her brother.

"See it's true what they say Robb, bastards are cowardly by nature." Theon said and both he and her brother started laughing.

"As opposed to the Iron Born whose bravery is known throughout the realm." Sansa said sarcastically and apart from Theon and Robb everyone laughed.

"Why you little bitch." Theon said taking a step forward threateningly.

Sansa had not seen anyone move as quick as Jon did right then, Loras moved in front of her so she didn't quite see what happened, but when she looked Theon was on the ground and Jon was moving back towards them grabbing his tourney sword from Arya who had picked it up.

"Fine you want a spar, I'll give you a spar, which of you is first." Jon said angrily.

"Jon please," Sansa said and Loras leant down to whisper to her. "Let him do this Sansa." so she looked to her brother and nodded.

"What's that your bravery left you both, I said which of you is first." Jon said pacing quickly.

After that Theon stood up and stormed over to grab a tourney sword and Sansa looked on as more people arrived, she saw Lord Jaime arrive with some guards and looked up to the walkway to see her father looking down while her mother joined him.

"Enough." her father shouted.

"NO." Jon shouted back up "They wanted a spar so let them have one, or is honor just a word here Lord Stark."

Sansa looked on in shock, no one had spoken to her father that way, she saw her mother say something to her father and then saw him nod before looking down.

"Fine, but this will be done properly, Ser Rodrik, prepare them correctly."

She looked on as the old knight took Robb and Theon to one side and Jon walked towards her, his anger almost completely gone now.

"I'm sorry little sister, he insulted you, I'll not have it." Jon said.

"I don't want anyone hurt over me." she said softly.

"I won't hurt them Sansa, but they need to be thought a lesson, both of them, Robb shouldn't allow him speak like that about you either."

He leaned in and hugged her and she felt almost on the verge of tears as he held her, he seemed to sense it though and didn't let her go for a few moments and when he did he smiled at her and she felt a little better. It took Ser Rodrik a few more minutes and when he returned with Robb and Theon they were wearing helms and some protective padding on their chests, the knight walked over to Jon and bid him to do the same but he just shook his head. Ser Rodrik then looked to her father who nodded while her mother stood beside him with a look she couldn't place.

"Fine as you wish Snow, Theon you're up first." Rodrik said.

She watched as Theon stood waiting for Jon and looked around to see Lord Jaime smirking while looking up at her father and Meera and Arya petting Ghost while watching on eagerly. Jojen looked on with an almost bored expression while Loras stood there gripping his own tourney sword in his hands. When Jon stood facing Theon she almost winced when she saw how much bigger he was than her brother, he was at least a head taller and though slim he was certainly heavier.

"This won't last long." Loras said and she frowned her forehead creased in worry.

"He won't hurt Jon will he?" she asked and Loras laughed.

"Sansa, he won't even see him." he said and she looked over at them when Ser Rodrk gave the signal.

Theon swung heavily and then it seemed like everything slowed down for her, she saw the sword come towards Jon's head and she couldn't see how he couldn't be hit and then he wasn't there. Instead he was behind Theon and she heard the sword hit against his back and a moment later Theon was on the ground, she looked around and saw the amazement on some of the faces, Jory Cassel was laughing as he watched the spar.

"Yield." she heard Jon say and as she looked back she saw he was kneeling on Theon's chest with his sword placed on his neck.

"Yield." Jon said louder now.

"No." Theon coughed as Jon moved his knee.

"It's done Snow, you won." Rodrik said as Robb looked on nervously.

Jon got up off Theon and moved back waiting for Robb to step forward, she looked up at her father to see him looking both prideful and nervous, her mother was speaking agitatedly to him while he shook his head. Eventually Robb held his sword and moved to face Jon, this time though it wasn't quick. Jon instead just avoided Robb's swings and every so often would line his sword up to where it would be a certain hit but he would not follow through on any of them.

She watched as he gracefully moved out of the way when Robb swung to the left, his sword missing while Jon's was pointed at his neck, as he ducked when Robb aimed for his head while Jon's sword ended up pointed at his chest. Jon was performing a dance while Robb was struggling to swing his sword, not once did Robb manage to come close to hitting Jon and not once did Jon attempt to follow through and hit Robb.

"Why doesn't he finish it." Arya said and Meera laughed.

"It was over before it started." Jojen said and Sansa couldn't help but agree.

But Jon still didn't finish, not once did he hit Robb, the end came when her other brother fell to his knees exhausted and she looked on as Jon held his sword to Robb's neck, just barely touching his skin.

"Yield?" Jon asked .

"Aye, I yield." Robb said breathlessly.

Jon nodded and offered his hand to Robb to help him up and she was surprised to see him accept it, though she was happy her two brothers hadn't hurt each other. When it was done and the crowd started to walk away from the yard Meera stepped forward.

"You still owe me a spar you know." Meera said and Sansa joined the others as they laughed.

"I do indeed, shall we." Jon said.

"Jon may I speak with you." she heard her fathers voice from the walkway.

"Of course my lord, perhaps we could go to the Godswood?" Jon asked frowning.

"Aye, I'll see you there in a few moments." her father answered and she noticed that her mother was no longer beside him.

"It seems we must wait another day Meera." Jon said with s smirk.

"I'm beginning to think you fear me Jon Snow." Meera said and Arya laughed.

"Of course I do, I've seen you fight remember." Jon said and turned to walk away Ghost following even though she hadn't heard him call the wolf.

**Ned.**

Watching Jon spar was a shock, Jaime hadn't been lying, Ned hadn't seen such a natural swordsman since Ser Arthur Dayne. Watching him dismantle Theon had been one thing but how he'd shown Robb up was another, Cat had been beyond furious and had stormed past him with a thunderous look on her face. He was glad at least to see his boys shake hands at the end, but for the life of him he couldn't understand what had gotten into Jon to make him want fight his brother that way.

When he had arrived something had clearly just occurred, had someone insulted Jon? made a comment about his birth? His mother? Whatever it was they'd clearly enraged the boy and yet he was calm when he called up to him and called him out for honor. What did he mean by that? Had this something to do with Kings Landing, wasn't honor questioned there too?. 

He needed to speak to him and was pleased Jon had chosen to do so in the Godswood. He had hoped his boy still stuck to their gods, hoped that he still kept to the old way. Going south had changed Jon in a lot of ways, he was more confident and carried himself differently, but he hoped more than anything the boy he raised was still in there somewhere. Seeing him adhere to the old gods he knew that he was and so he walked to the godswood to speak to his son.

Arriving there he smiled at the sight, Jon was knelt down on one knee, his hand resting on the tree, Ned stood still for a moment and waited until he'd finished his prayer before moving towards him. He could see the white wolf looking at him warily and when Jon turned around he thoughr for the briefest moment his eyes were a different color but when he blinked he could see the familiar grey.

"Lord Stark." Jon said and he felt his heart tighten, it had been one thing yesterday to speak so formally, but here in this sacred place there was no need for it.

"You can call me father when we're alone Jon." he said smiling.

"Why would I do that uncle." Jon said.

Ned felt his world spin out of his control, he knew, Jon knew, how, was it Jaime? Or had it been Howland? He had arrived with his children had his old friend gone against the oath he'd sworn, no it seemed unlikely, it was the Lannister. He should have guessed, he had been a fool to think the fallen knight would be content with waiting until Jon was older, until the danger to him had passed.

"Jon I.." Ned stumbled through his words.

"What's wrong uncle, Cat got your tongue." Jon said.

"How did you, why did Lannister tell you?" Ned said.

"Why? why? because it's my right to know who I am, is it not, it's my right to know who my mother was, who my father was, but then again why would you care about my rights." Jon said angrily.

"I've always cared for you Jon." Ned said.

"Have you cared for me or more about your friend who sits on my throne?"

"Robert won.."

"Robert stole, gods, even now here in this sacred place, you'd still pick him over me if given the choice."

"Jon, I."

"No uncle, not now, not yet, pray to the gods for guidance uncle, you'll need it."

"What do you mean?" Ned asked."

"We'll talk later when I'm calmer, but right now you've bigger worries than me."

"I don't understand." Ned said.

"No you really don't do you, I've been here a day and I can understand it better than you, gods she was right the wolves really have left this place."

"She was right, who, what are you talking about Jon, what wolves?" Ned wasn't just confused, now he was completely lost, this wasn't the conversation he expected to have right now.

"Your son is a fucking disappointment have you any idea what people think of Robb?" Jon said loudly.

"Robb, what about my son." Ned said anger rising in his own voice now.

"You've allowed him become arrogant, cocky, he spends all his time with an Iron Born, a fucking Iron Born, here in the heart of the north, do you want to know? Do you even care what that spar was about uncle?"

"What?"

"That fucking squid hostage called my sister a bitch and made a move to actually strike her and your son stood by and did nothing, not a damn thing, Yesterday he practically threw the gift I'd brought him back in my face and since I've been here they've both spent their time sniggering and laughing at me, while disrespecting Loras, Meera and Jojen,"

"I didn't know." Ned said shaking his head,

"That's the problem uncle," Jon said as he began to move away.

"What happened in Kings Landing?"

"Didn't your wife already tell you, I'm sure her brother has sent her ravens by now?"

"Tell me." Ned said determinedly.

"Your Goodbrother got drunk and took it upon himself to insult my mother, your sister. He called her a whore, said my father must have found her in a brothel, when I spoke back to him he tried to strike me not once but twice falling on his arse each time. I left it at that, but then he decided to insult Jaime and my mother again before then demanding that I apologize, so I told him some truths which he did not like and I left."

"What truths?" Ned asked worried about the reply,

"About his house and their actions." Jon said shaking his head.

"What happened next, how did you end up jousting him?"

"Oh that part was down to both your Goodbrother and foster father and the fact that I didn't wish to allow them to maim me for hurt pride and to make a damn point."

Wait, what? Maim. What did he mean by maim and what was Jon Arryn's part in this, he had heard none of this.

"What happened Jon?" he asked.

"They held a trial, Edmure lied and Jon Arryn backed him up, originally they tried to do it without the king noticing, but surprisingly for some reason Robert was sober enough to attend. So they couldn't just sentence me without evidence, in the end despite the fact I had done nothing wrong, they demanded I apologize, I mean I'm a bastard after all right." Jon said accusingly.

"Jon I'm." Ned stuttered.

"Don't say it." Jon said lowering his head before looking back at him "Anyway I refused when Edmure wouldn't apologize for what he said about my mother and father. So I asked for and received an honor duel with the loser to apologize and despite you no doubt hearing I in some way tricked your Goodbrother as bastards are wont to do. I beat him and guess what Uncle? Why it seems trueborns don't hold to their honor either, as Edmure refused to apologize to me, though I did eventually get him to apologize to my mother and father, now if that's all uncle."

"Jon we need to speak."

"Aye, we do, but you need to think uncle about quite a lot of things, we'll meet on the morrow."

Ned watched as his nephew walked away the Direwolf walking alongside him, his mind full of the revelations he'd just been hit with, had he failed his family even more than he'd thought. If what Jon said was true he had, his son not standing up for his sister. His ward, no dammit he was a hostage, Jon was right about that, had he been blind to it all? He would need to speak with his children and see what was going on in his home, the wolves have left, what did she mean? who was she? Lyanna, was he speaking of his sister?.

What had happened in Kings Landing, if what Jon was saying was the truth not only had Edmure not told the full story but Jon Arryn had never sent him a raven telling him anything either. They had tried to maim him, could that be true? Surely Jon Arryn wouldn't countenance such a thing. Could Jon be lying? He was angry at him could he have made it up? No he wouldn't, would he?. Ned needed to speak to those who were there with him, Lady Dacey, the Smalljon, they'd be here soon for the wedding, he would talk to them then.

As for the rest, he didn't even know where to begin, Jon knew, he knew the truth, was he staking his claim? It seemed so, what was he to do? The brother he chose or the boy that was his blood. He knelt down and reached his hand against the tree and began to pray, hoping his gods could guide him.

**Jaime.**

He waited for Jon outside the gates to the godswood, Loras had moved to come to join him but he nodded for him to stay with Jon's sisters. So he had stood alone although Jors and Alyrs were standing just a little ways off as he had instructed them to guard Jon more discreetly until he had spoken to Ned Stark. He had arrived in the yard just in time to see Jon demand to spar with his brother and the squid, when he'd seen how angry he was he feared for them both, but Jon had instead put on an exhibition of quiet rage.

He had dismantled the squid in the blink of an eye, what he did to his brother though was far worse, he embarrassed the boy, showed him just how far below him he really was in terms of skill, it actually reminded Jaime a little of himself. Years earlier someone had called his brother a demon monkey while he was in the sparring yard, Jaime had been infuriated and had proceeded to give the boy a lesson he'd never forget. What he'd seen Jon do here was pretty much the same thing so he knew just how angry he had been, he just needed to know the source of that anger.

When Ned called to speak to Jon he had hoped he'd deny him the opportunity and that he could speak to him first, but Jon had come here to this Godswood and his uncle had followed and so he had waited. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Jon and Ghost as they walked towards the gate, Jon didn't look angry or agitated and more importantly he could sense no sadness in the features of his king.

"Are you all right?

"Aye, but I need a ride, care to join me?"

"Sure why not, I'm sure Honor would enjoy a run out, I'm not racing you though." Jaime japed and was pleased at the laugh he got in return.

"No, we wouldn't want to do that again, would we, besides one bear attack is more than enough for one trip."

Jaime smirked as he and Jon walked to the stables, when Loras saw them he came over, telling Jon's sisters to wait though neither listened and so they along with Meera and Jojen walked over to speak with them.

"Everything all right?" Loras asked looking at Jon and then Jaime.

"Aye, Lord Jaime and I were going for a ride, you coming?" Jon asked and Loras nodded.

"Can I come?" Arya asked.

"Not this time little wolf, perhaps another." Jon said smiling at her before looking to Meera when he saw the frown on his sisters face.

"Arya why don't you come with me and I'll show you how to use a spear." Meera said and Arya's frown was soon replaced with vigorous nodding.

"Are you sure you're all right Jon." Sansa asked softly.

"Aye, I'm good little sister, I'll be back in a little bit, is there anything you'd like to do when i return?"

"Ehmm, I don't know, could you teach me how to draw?" she asked looking at him doubtfully.

"Aye if that's what you want." Jon said and Sansa gave him a full smile.

After saying goodbye to the girls and to Jojen who wasn't the best horseman and so had declined the offer to join them, they made their way to the stables and readied their horses. After speaking with the stable master and after Jon had spoken quietly with the giant boy who seemed to help out everywhere, they saddled up and set off. As they passed Ned Stark on their way out the gate the man looked at them firstly with a hint of worry before Jon told him they were just heading off for a short ride. He asked to give him time to ready some guards but they had more than enough so he reluctantly let them be.

Wintertown was a small little village and Jaime found the place depressing, something that Jon also did giving the looks he was given the buildings and the main square, shaking his head over and over at something which displeased him.

"What are you thinking Jon?" he asked.

"This town, look at it, it's like no one's done anything to it in years, it's just been left like this, it wouldn't even take much." Jon said and he couldn't help but agree.

"Why don't they do more with it?" Loras asked.

"It's only ever full during the winters, so the rest of the time it's not worth it is the thinking. But if it was better maintained, if there was some work done." Jon sighed.

As they rode through the town people looked on curiously, Jon was riding Winter almost casually while matching him stride by stride was Ghost, it must look an imposing sight to those not on horseback Jaime thought. Until he'd come north he had no idea of how Direwolves were seen here, at the rock Ghost was almost part of the furniture, he'd been there since he was a pup and despite how huge he was people still in some ways saw him as one. In Lannisport the sight of Jon and Ghost was as familiar now as that of the pinnacle ships and so no one paid them much mind.

But here, in the north in the home of the wolves, Direwolves were mythical creatures and to see one tamely walk beside a Stark meant more. It was a symbol, a living breathing representation of their sigil and Jon was the first to have one in generations. Jaime couldn't help but smirk at the thoughts of the other symbol Jon may have soon, if the wolf was impressive, what would people think of a dragon.

It didn't take them long to leave the town behind and when they did Jon nodded and they set off at pace. The open fields soon gave way to the darkness of the woods in front of them and Jaime watched on as Ghost looked up to Jon before he raced ahead of them, even Winter wasn't able to keep up with the wolf in full flight. They slowed down when entering the woods and he watched as Jon took them along a slightly overgrown path before they came to a small little pond and dismounted. Jon nodded to him to follow and he bid the guards to stay while he and Loras walked to a set of rocks set up as seats and sat down.

"I told my uncle that I know." Jon said as he sat down.

"What did he say?" Jaime asked eagerly.

"We didn't really discuss it more, I wasn't in the right frame of mind, besides he needs to get his own house in order first."

"What do you mean?" Loras asked.

"You saw it today Loras, how the squid behaves, how he strolls around here like he owns the place, if you were one of my uncles bannermen how would you take that?

As for Robb, all the time we've been north I've wanted news of my brother and every time people would change the subject and it wasn't until we got here ourselves that I could see why. But despite how he acts, despite the squid, it's the..how could you not stand up for your sister?" Jon said sadly.

"I don't know Jon." Loras said.

"If it was Margaery and It was I, what would you have done if I'd said that about her?" Jon asked,

"You wouldn't though Jon, you're nothing like him." Loras said.

"Aye, but if I was, if I did?"

"Then I'd knock you on your damn arse." Loras said and Jon laughed while nodding in agreement.

So that was what had happened, the Iron Born had said something or did something to Jon's sister and Robb had just stood there, no wonder he'd been so angry, but this was now the second time he'd let his anger get the best of him. He had done it with the Umbers and now with his brother and the Iron Born, this wasn't good, Jon wasn't an angry boy and should he not be able to control this it could lead to problems later.

"Jon you shouldn't let yourself get so worked up." Jaime said

"I know, I know, it's just.."

"It's what Jon."

"Rhaenys." Jon said under his breath.

"What about her?" Jaime asked.

"I wasn't there for her, I should have been there for her, but I wasn't, I won't…not for anyone else, I won't allow it." Jon said and Jaime stood up and walked over to him before sitting down beside him.

"Jon, I.." but he couldn't find he words, his own guilt over Jon's sister stopping him so instead he placed his arm around Jon's shoulder and let him lean in against him, he could feel him trying to reign his emotions in and after a while it seemed he had.

"I told my uncle about Kings Landing, he didn't seem to know about the trial." Jon said his voice showing his doubt.

"I'm not surprised." Jaime said and Jon looked at him.

"My lord?"

"Well I doubt the trout told him and no way did Jon Arryn."

"Why wouldn't Jon Arryn tell him?" Loras asked.

"What would he have told him, not the truth. So then he'd have needed to lie, but there were witnesses, people saw what happened, so the truth could have gotten back to Jon's uncle, there's no way Jon Arryn is that foolish, so instead he just said nothing and hoped the news wouldn't reach him." Jaime said and he could see Jon nod.

"Do you think your uncle will back you claim?" Loras asked.

"I don't know Loras, frankly I don't care." Jon said though both he and Loras could tell he was lying.

"Why though? If he backs you then you'll have two of the kingdoms behind you and that's without those loyal to your family." Loras asked and Jaime hid his smirk, little did Loras know that by the time Jon made his claim he'd have far more support than that.

"I mean of course I want him to back me Loras, I want the north to back me, but at this point I just don't care. He either does or he doesn't. There's an old Stark saying, When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

"So he'll support you then." Loras said smiling.

"He will if he's a wolf Loras. But it won't matter if he doesn't."

"Why's that?" Loras asked.

"Because I'm not a lone wolf, I'm a dragon." Jon said and smiled.

**Jon.**

The ride back to Winterfell was disturbed first by Ghost who had taken out another deer and was lazing around not wishing to go back just yet and then by the rain which forced them to seek shelter in a nearby cave. Eventually though it stopped raining and Ghost who had refused to come into the cave for shelter looked miserable as he strolled beside them with his fur sodden. After arriving back and stabling the horses Jon brought Ghost to his room and lit the fire, allowing the wolf to lay down in front of it and get himself warm and dry.

It had turned out that Sansa and Arya had snuck out from their lessons earlier to go to the yard and were now being made to repeat those lessons. Loras had his own duties to take care of and the Reeds had received some ravens from their father so were busy with that. Jon had briefly saw Theon and Robb who gave him very differing looks, Theon's was a combination of his usual smug one with a dose of anger to it while Robb's seemed more subdued. So he had ended up sitting alone in his room thinking about what to do and not coming up with anything when there was a knock on his door, which he answered to find Walder standing there.

"Jon my grandmother wishes to speak to you."

"All right, how are you feeling?"

"I'm. it's different, people how they look at me, how they speak to me, Thank you. Jon." Walder smiled.

"It was your grandmother's idea." Jon said and nodded to Walder as he locked the door.

He made his way to Nan's rooms, passing Luwin on the way, the Maester had asked for a moment of his time when he was ready as he wished to speak upon some ideas he had, but as Jon had been recovering from the nose bleed they'd put it off for now. He told the man they'd speak soon and when he'd been asked about the wind wheels, Jon had promised to draw up some of the original plans he'd made of them. He had never expected to be so short of time here, yes he knew he'd speak to his uncle and he of course wished for nothing more than to spend time with his brothers and sisters, but he hoped he'd find more moments to just relax.

"Are you not coming in?" he said to Walder when they reached Nan's room.

"No, I've work to do, I'll see you later Jon." Walder said walking away.

Jon knocked at the door and waited until he was bid to enter, he could barely remember the room from the night before and as he looked around it he found it to be almost odd compared to the other rooms in Winterfell. It was bright, very bright, though the windows were no bigger than any of the others he'd seen, it was colder than most of the rooms including his own though and the furniture was even older than the furniture in the Broken Tower. Nan was sitting by the fire which though lit wasn't given off much heat and she beckoned him over to join her.

"My mother was a loyal servant of the old gods Jon Snow," Nan said before Jon had even made it halfway across the room.

"I didn't know that Nan." Jon said sitting down.

"No one did Jon Snow, for in all my years I've not told this story once and I've told many a tale as you remember." Nan laughed before continuing to speak.

"Many years ago my mother received a vision while kneeling at the Heart Tree, she would not wed, but would birth three children, two girls and a boy and each would have a part to play, though they told her not what parts they were.

A powerful man my father was and my mother fell for him deeply, though like all powerful men he had his faults which is a story for another time. When I was born I barely knew my brother and sister, they were older you see. By the time I was a girl and flowered I knew not what my life would be, then the gods who spoke to my mother spoke to me too and so it was here I was sent and here I've waited, for more years than you could even count."

"Waited?"

"Aye, for you Jon Snow, The White Wolf, The Winter Dragon, The Prince that was Promised." Nan said smiling at him.

"I don't understand." Jon said shaking his head.

"There are things we are not meant to understand until we do, I didn't understand why my boy was taken from me so young, why he was left trapped in his body while they tortured his mind. But I knew you would come and so I held true to my faith and the gods rewarded me." she smiled.

"Who tortured him, was that what he meant in the cave?"

"Aye, I suppose it is, for I know not what he told you only that they hurt my boy. You saw it last night did you not, you saw it in his eyes?"

"I saw a boy in pain."

"Indeed and you set him free." she reached out her hand and took his "I am old Jon Snow and my time is near an end, so ask that you wish to ask and when next we meet I'll show you why I've been waiting for you for all these years."

Jon's mind raced with everything Nan had said, this story was just like the many tales and stories she'd told each of them as children. Tales of the Last Hero and The Nights King, The Rat's Cook and The Ice Dragon he and Robb would huddle together while the oldest person they knew would spin her tales. But in all that time never once did he hear her speak with so much conviction, so much honesty, this tale she told was not like the others, or perhaps she simply believed it more. Despite wishing to know even more, to finding out just exactly what she meant, Jon's mind only went to one place, one story, one tale.

"Tell me of my mother." Jon said and Nan smiled as she began to speak.

"Your mother was unlike anyone I've ever met before, other than mine own. She was strong and full of passion, could be wilful and stubborn but had the kindest heart I've ever known. No doubt you've heard tell of her ability on a horse, something it seems you inherited Jon Snow.

But it wasn't just horses, your mother had an affinity with all animals, large and small, fierce and meek it mattered not. She stood up for those weaker than herself, would scratch and claw those who did her wrong, but would stand in front of a charging bear for those she cared about. Your mother was a she wolf Jon Snow and like all wolves she protected the pack first and foremost. She stood up to her father when he bullied young Ben, called out those who disrespected Ned for his quiet nature and stood toe to toe with Brandon against your grandfather when he refused them leave to live their lives for love.

Despite her own feelings she tried to go along with her father's wishes, she knew how much Ned cared for the Stag but she could never be tamed and certainly not by man who couldn't control his own selfish instincts. Wolves love fiercely Jon Snow and they love true, they also love but once and for you mother as for your uncle Brandon, they would not be forced to go against their nature and so the realm heard their howls".

"You liked her, my mother?" Jon said wiping his tear filled eyes.

"No Jon Snow, I loved your mother. Now go, the time grows late and I grow weary, we shall speak again Jon Snow, for there is much you must know before I go to meet my mother once again." Nan said and Jon got up from the chair.

As he walked to the door and got ready to leave though Nan called out to him and he turned back to see her smile and just for a second in the light he saw the woman she had been. Her hair was long and dark , her eyes sparkled and her skin was smooth and unblemished, when she saw him she smiled before the woman faded away and she was Old Nan once more.

"I thank you for my boy Jon Snow, I had feared he was lost to him forever, but your white dragon was far truer than his."

He didn't know what to make of her words and they stuck with him while he walked back to his room. When he arrived he found his sister waiting outside and the look she gave him was comical as she tried to portray fierceness.

"I did not expect you here little wolf."

"Where were you?" Arya said.

"I was talking to a friend."

"Why's your door locked?"

"To stop little wolves playing in places they shouldn't " Jon said as he reached over to muss her hair getting a giggle from her in return.

"Are you gonna get me my bow now?" Arya said and Jon couldn't stop his chuckle as she looked up at him her eyes wide.

"Would you wait until the morrow?"

"No." she said shaking her head and Jon laughed loudly.

"Well then it seems we must go see the smith, shall we." he said sticking his hand out for her to hold.

"Really, you're doing it?" Arya looked at him questioningly.

"Aye. I said I would didn't I?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she said throwing her arms around him.

They met Loras and eventually Sansa on the walk to see Mikken, Sansa couldn't believe Jon was actually getting her sister a bow and Loras just laughed at the image which Arya did not take well, as Loras's pained shin was a testament to.

"Arya, you can't go around kicking Lord's in the shin."

"Why not? He was being stupid."

"Arya." Sansa said loudly.

"Nah she's right Sansa, Loras is stupid." Jon said and Arya nodded in agreement, Sansa looked ready to say something when Jon winked at her and she nodded realizing the jape.

"I suppose he is." Sansa said mockingly.

"Oh, you wound me, you all wound me so." Loras's overly exaggerated tone making them all laugh.

"Told ya." Arya said making them laugh even more.

Mikken it seemed needed to be convinced they had Lord Stark's permission to fit his youngest daughter with a bow. Jon did however get him to take measurements from Arya which at least stopped her from getting annoyed. Once they were done they headed back to the keep and went to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

Meeting up later with Loras they entered the Great Hall to find everyone in a very subdued mood, at the high table his uncle seemed lost in thought while beside him Lady Catelyn was paying more attention to her son then to anyone else. Robb and Theon barely spoke and as he sat down he could see Arya and Sansa were uncomfortable, he didn't know whether to jape or be serious such was the tension in the hall. Surprisingly the tension ended up being relieved by the unlikeliest of sources as Walder stood up and began to sing.

These rivers run too deep

With schemes of men for days that lay ahead

They sell their souls so cheap

They breed mistrust and fill my heart with dread

When did the boy become a man

And lose his life to learn

So much confusion to this plan

These times are not changing

Show me the love to keep us together  
Open up your hearts don't turn me away  
Comfort me through this stormy weather  
From where I stand, I see a broken land

This boy has learned to fail

In times like these to cry seems so absurd

His own life's crisis pales

In the shadow of this truly dying world

These are the games we played so cruel

Our hands raised in despair

With no exception to the rule

These times are not changing

Show me the love to keep us together  
Open up your hearts don't turn me away  
Comfort me through this stormy weather  
From where I stand, I see a broken land

Where is the love to keep us together  
Open up your hearts don't turn me away  
Comfort me through this stormy weather  
From where I stand, I see a broken land

Jon looked around the hall to see faces look on in amazement, Sansa was smiling broadly while Arya just looked confused, he saw Walder look to him and nod before taking his seat and so he stood up and began to clap. Soon everyone else did and Walder looked embarrassed by the attention, though it was Jaime's face which stood out the most, he was sitting there with an expression of pure shock. Not caring who saw him or what anyone would say Jon got up and walked over to make sure Jaime was all right.

But before he got there Jaime had also left his seat and made his way from the hall, when Loras saw this he too got up and joined Jon as they both went outside looking for their lord. It took them a while but eventually they found him near the sparring dummies and Jon couldn't help but smile at the coincidence. A little over four years earlier he had been standing in the same place doing exactly what Jaime was doing now, hitting a dummy powerfully but with no technique whatsoever.

"Keep your chin up boy" Jon said repeating the first words that Jaime Lannister ever spoke to him.

"I'm sorry Ser, I didn't mean any offense" Jaime said and both he and Jon laughed while Loras stood there confused.

"The day we met, I was doing the same thing, that's what Lord Jaime said to me and what I replied." Jon said and Loras laughed.

"My lord is everything all right?" Jon asked.

"Aye Jon, I just, that song, I've heard it before." Jaime said shakily.

"Oh, I've not is it sung regularly somewhere?" Jon said while Loras shook his head.

"No it's not, I've only ever heard it being sung by the man who wrote it." Jaime said his voice cracking.

"Who wrote it my lord." Jon said his own voice shaky now as he looked into Jaime's eyes.

"Rhaegar Targaryen." Jaime said as Jon looked at him incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so right about now who's going, are we getting an Old Nan pov lol.
> 
> Anyway Up Next Ned and Jon have another conversation and more truths are revealed.


	43. Brothers and Sisters, Mothers and Sons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon speaks to Ned about the past and the future, while Nan reveals some secrets.

**Winterfell 293 AC.**

**Jon.**

Sitting in his room he tried reconcile what Jaime had said to him about Walder's song, he had tried to talk to the man himself but he just told him he'd heard the song once and it stuck in his head. This though didn't make sense to him, how could he have heard a song written by his father? Where could he have heard it?. Jon hadn't bothered to speak to Nan about it, the woman had made it clear how tired she was and he could speak to her on the morrow.

But that still didn't make the questions in his head go away, still didn't resolve the feelings he was dealing with. He got up from his bed and walked over to where he'd hidden the chest and took out the letters and the egg carrying them back to his bed. As he lay down he looked over his father's writing, saw how elegant it was, how precisely each word was written. Just glancing at the signature at the end and seeing his father's name written in his own hand made his breath catch in his throat and so he began to read.

The first few were simply asking how his uncle was and whether he needed anything but after a while the letters started detailing events at the Red Keep and referencing his grandfathers behavior. He closed his eyes in hope that the letters wouldn't detail what kind of things Aerys did but unfortunately it was not to be. It was references to how Aerys treated his grandmother though that had Jon sitting up in the bed, it didn't go into detail but it seemed his grandmother bore the brunt of his grandfathers madness.

He would need to speak to Jaime about this, to find out just exactly what his grandfather did to his grandmother, to find out why no one stopped him. After reading a letter which spoke of Elia and the birth of his sister Jon couldn't help but smile, how his father gushed over Rhaenys, how he pointed out every little thing she did like it was the greatest thing he'd ever witnessed. Placing the letters carefully on the table he lay back and gripped the egg tightly before falling to sleep and hoping to see his sister when he did so.

"_You're late." Rhaenys said as she raced towards him._

"_I'm sorry Rhae, I was reading father's letters." Jae answered._

"_Oh, well come quickly I've something to show you." she said grabbing his hand._

_His sister led him across a green field and into a ruined castle, the walls were stained black and crumbled and the floor was almost melted away. While Jae walked carefully, Rhaenys seemed to just skip from one patch of broken floor to another and she led him to a large open space in the middle. It's walls had burned away to nothing and above him was nothing but sky, here it seemed the flames had done the most damage._

"_Do you know what happened here Jae?"_

"_No, where are we Rhae?"_

"_Summerhall." Rhaenys said sadly "This is where our family almost fell Jae, but do you know what happened here?"_

"_They tried to hatch dragon eggs." Jae said looking around the room._

"_No Jae, this was where father was born." Rhae said smiling as they moved back from the castle and walked up on top of a nearby hill, they looked down while the fires raged, the flames green and terrible in the distance._

_Rhaenys pointed above to the sky and Jae watched as a dragon flew in the distance, its white body was clear against the darkness and it's blue wings were only able to be seen against the light of the moon. He watched as the dragon flew towards the flames, as it slowed and circled before turning back and flying away. Before he had a chance to say anything he was standing with Rhaenys outside a room in the Red Keep. He could hear pained screams in the distance and he turned to run towards them but Rhaenys just smiled and held his hand tighter and they walked slowly together._

"_It's alright Jae, a dragon's being born." she said as she led him through the room._

_He saw a woman laying in the bed holding a babe while a silver haired man looked on happily, father he thought and felt Rhaenys grip his hand while she pointed at the babe. _

"_See Jae a dragon." she smiled._

_He looked closer and could see the purple eyes of the babe, the dark skin, it was her, his sister and the woman holding her was Elia, he looked to his father and he could see it the love he had for both, for his wife and child. Rhaenys brought him to the balcony and pointed in the distance and he watched as the dragon flew closer its blue wings flapping happily as it landed on the tower in front of them, it's eyes dark and black as it looked down on them both._

"_A dragon knows a dragon Jae." Rhaenys said and as he went to answer her he saw the dark clouds gather and so he pulled her to him and held her tight against his chest._

_He saw a small girl with silver hair running through unfamiliar streets as she tried to escape the creatures that followed. He saw a huge dark horse and a woman with wings and the legs of a bird, her dark tail crashing down and almost hitting the girl. He saw a black wingless dragon running towards her while a ferocious stag snuck up on her from behind. He looked on as the girl came up against a wall and the creatures began to slow before a giant ferocious dog chased them all away._

_He saw a star fade as it fell to the ground only for it to rise to the sky and shine even brighter, he saw a beast run from the light, it's lion's body and scorpions tail racing towards the retreating shadows only for it to be caught up in a net and for it to struggle to get free._

_He saw a giant bite the head of a large snake while he crushed smaller ones beneath his feet._

_He saw a giant grey wolf howl against the moon while around it smaller wolves joined in._

_He saw a tree in the distance with a large raven sitting on it's branches cawing as a white dragon unleashed it's flames._

_He looked on as the dragon flew towards him getting closer and closer until it landed, it's blue wings lowered and it's head faced him, the dragon's purple eyes bidding him forward._

"_A dragon knows a dragon." he heard a woman's voice say loudly.  
_

**Jaime.**

He was surprised when Jon knocked on his door early, even more so when he asked for a spar, though they had been remiss on this trip and had done so only sparingly. So he quickly dressed and he and Jon went out into the cool crisp morning air, whatever tiredness he had leaving as the chill hit him. The difference between the inside of the keep and outside was stark he thought as he smirked, the pipes Jon had told him about which kept the place warm were much needed.

He could tell how agitated Jon was by the way he moved when grabbing their swords, they had progressed to using live steel in their own spars, something that Jon and Loras had been doing for a while. But when he saw Jon grab the tourney swords he began to worry, though when Jon nodded he quickly focused to the spar itself, knowing his king needed to get this part out of his system first.

"To five my lord?" Jon asked.

"Aye, to five." Jaime smirked.

"I may actually get one today." Jon japed back and he laughed.

"Really, I think you're letting your easy victory yesterday cloud your mind Jon." Jaime said as he chuckled.

"Ah but I've at least had some practice my lord, how long's it been since you last worked out those muscles." Jon said and Jaime moved forward to swing.

It took him a decent amount of time to get the first hit in and Jon in that time had almost caught him twice, his speed was starting to outmatch even his own, but strength, reach and experience were still on Jaime's side. While he was also still a fair bit ahead of him on technique that gap was closing quickly too, Jaime thought as he gained his second hit.

The third one he had to admit he got lucky on, they'd been sparring for what felt like an age but was surely not even an hour yet and Jon moved to catch him on the right. It was only because he slipped as he went to parry that allowed Jon to miss and his own hit to land. Something which even got a smile out of the far too serious Jon in this particular spar, the fourth hit was an incredible riposte and Jaime doubted he'd ever hit a better one.

"It seems your luck's not with you again today Jon." Jaime said smirking, though in fact he was trying to get Jon to open up.

"No my lord it doesn't, though perhaps yours isn't either." Jon said aiming two quick strikes at him.

"Since I'm winning four to nought, I beg to differ, though in my case it is talent not luck." Jaime said as he feigned a thrust.

"Oh I wasn't talking about the spar my lord?" Jon said smiling as he spun quickly left, then right and then left again before aiming a swing which Jaime barely parried.

"So what are you talking about then?" Jaime aimed two quick thrusts before using a couple of half swings to try and catch Jon out.

"Oh I was talking about your betrothed not being here," Jon said and Jaime took a step back before laughing as he moved forward deciding he needed to put Jon in his place for his attempted dirty trick.

The swords clashed and moved faster and faster now, both of them in full swing, they parried each others blows as if they were nothing, saw through each others feints and dismissed their ripostes. In the end it was a simple swing which earned Jaime the victory and also Jon his point. As Jon ducked and spun and was hit in the side at the same time as his own blade caught Jaime on his sword arm.

"Well done, I knew you'd get him." a little voice said forcing them both to turn around to see who it was.

"Really little wolf shouldn't you be asleep." Jon said as he walked over to his sister.

"But you were sparring and I wanted to see." the little girl pouted.

"Oh she's definitely your sister all right." Jaime said and the little girl beamed at him.

"Why don't you go get properly dressed and we'll go break our fast."

"All right, but you'll speak to father about the bow won't you?" Arya said and both Jon and Jaime laughed.

"I promised didn't I little wolf." Jon said mussing her hair before she ran off.

He watched as Jon stared at the little girl as she ran off back towards the keep, her little legs moving swiftly as she dodged the little puddles in her way with ease.

"She's a wild little thing isn't she?" Jaime said

"Aye, she's fierce." Jon said smiling "Would you walk with me to the godswood my lord?"

"Aye why not."

Jon placed the tourney swords back and they headed off towards the godswood walking in a comfortable silence, he was pleased to see the agitation had been replaced by an almost calmness and it reminded him why he loved to spar so. As they walked he could see the keep come to life, there were people starting to move around, guards being changed and it reminded him that he really needed to talk to Stark today.

Jon had been practically unguarded while here, Ghost had been with him of course, though even the wolf had raced off from time to time and was missing yet again, but Jors and Alyrs had barely been able to do their job. While there may not be any threats here, it had still made him nervous to leave his king without protection and it could wait no longer. Unfortunately given that Jon had told his uncle he knew the truth, Jaime doubted he'd get away with just a conversation about his guards.

"I wished to speak to you privately my lord which is why it's better done here." Jon said as they entered the godswood obviously taking Jaime's silence for confusion.

"Aye I know Jon, I was just thinking of other matters."

"Really I only mentioned her once my lord." Jon japed.

"No, well I mean yes of course I think of Dacey, but not just now." Jaime said.

"Are you nervous my lord, about the wedding I mean?" Jon asked.

"What? No, I mean yes, I mean. gods, No I'm not about the wedding or the marriage, it's more what it means for us actually, you and I. I'm supposed to be your Kingsguard and I know, I know what you said about the vows Jon, but.."

"Actually about that I wanted to speak to you on that too." Jon said stopping him and holding out his hand.

Jaime looked down at the object in Jon's hand in shock, he couldn't, not him, someone else surely.

"Jaime Lannister, I would name you hand of the king." Jon said as he handed him the golden hand pin.

"Jon, I."

"There's no else my lord, no one who's done as much for me or whose advice I respect more. You can't be a Kingsguard my lord and it has nothing to do with your vows or with Dacey, its just you're more than that, to me you're a lot more."

"I accept." Jaime said and Jon smiled broadly. "We may have to hide the pin for a while longer though."

"We've hidden a lot already, that shouldn't be a problem." Jon said laughing.

They reached the heart tree and sat down and Jaime put the pin in his pocket, had circumstances been different he'd have laughed at the irony of a Lannister serving a Targaryen king as hand once more. But he was not his father and Jon was as far from Aerys as one could be, this time they'd do it right, this time the Lion and the Dragon would be united in a common goal, one without ambition or madness.

"I had a dream last night my lord, a vision, some parts of it make sense and some not so much, but before I get to that there's something I need to know, I need you to tell me my lord, even if you don't wish to." Jon said.

"Tell you what?"

"My grandmother, what did he do to her?" Jon asked and Jaime gulped.

"Jon I…" he took a breath " "Are you sure you want to know my king." Jaime asked.

"I need to." Jon said determinedly as he stood up.

So he told him everything, of his grandfathers madness, his tortures, his killings and how fire excited him and what he did to relieve that excitement. He looked on as Jon's hands balled into fists, as he paced up and down, he thought about standing up and trying to calm him down but he waited to allow him do it himself.

"What of the Kingsguard?" Jon asked after a few moments.

"I asked Ser Jonathor one day, told him that we were sworn to protect your grandmother too."

"Of course you were, why didn't you." Jon said angrily.

"He told me we were, but not from him, that when we donned that cloak we swore to obey." Jaime said.

Jon shook his head and continued to pace up and down, his hand clenching and unclenching as he looked from the tree to Jaime and back again, before he knelt before the tree.

"I swear it here in this sacred place that never again will a queen suffer for the lack of protection. Never again will a kings word be enough to stay the hand of men when he acts a tyrant or seeks to harm those he's sworn to protect. I swear it by the old gods and the new, I Swear it by Fire and Blood." Jon said as he reached his hand out to touch the tree.

"I told you the oaths were shit." Jon said as turned around and reached over to touch him on the shoulder.

"Aye you did." Jaime nodded.

"Tell me about Sandor Clegane my lord." Jon said sitting down beside him."

"Clegane why?" Jaime asked in confusion.

"He's called The Hound is he not?"

"Aye, Jon why do you want to know about Clegane?"

"I think I'm supposed to send him to look after my family." Jon said to Jaime's surprise.

He proceeded then to tell him of his dreams, tell him of Ser Richard and the plans they'd made and how the dreams seemed to both involve those plans and offer up some worries about them. Jaime was a little put out by the fact that he'd made some plans with Richard he hadn't told him about especially those concerning Dorne. But it was the idea of the falling star which hit him even more than the idea of sending Clegane to protect Jon's uncle and aunt though he spoke of the former first.

"Clegane's a far better man than people think Jon, you know my father hired him to be my nephew's sworn shield?"

"No my lord I didn't."

"Aye, the moment he learned about my father's death he walked away vowing never to serve my house again."

"Why?"

"Well my sister is crazy and her son is just as bad, I doubt he liked serving either of them but with my father alive, well he'd have bore a grudge, had he done so with him alive, my father would have had him killed."

"Can he be trusted my lord?"

"I believe so Jon, do you believe the dreams?"

"I do?" Jon nodded.

"The star Jon, it's Arthur."

"Aye I know."

"I don't know the beast though." Jaime said shaking his head.

"I do. It's Amory Lorch." Jon said.

**Ned.**

After breaking his fast he asked Sansa and Arya to come see him in his solar, both his girls had been disappointed that Jon hadn't turned up and Arya especially so, but Ned was more concerned that Jaime Lannister hadn't shown either. The two of them were obviously together as Loras and the Reeds had come down and neither knew where they had gone. The Tyrell boy had got up to go find them only for Ghost to arrive and almost force him to stay which had been a sight to see.

He would deal with the boys later once he got the full story of what had occurred out of the way, he had spent last night watching and though both boys behaved well he noticed the looks Theon threw Jon's way. Cat too, though she had made her feelings far more vocal and yet again he had spent the night alone in his bed.

"My lord, your daughters are here." Alyn said from the door.

"Good Alyn, send them in."

His two girls couldn't be more different and yet both it seemed had taken well to Jon which made him happy, he had feared with the boy gone for so long that a distance would have grown between them. He had in fact thought that Jon and Robb would easily fall into their old pattern, the two boys having been inseparable once, yet it was the girls it seemed who'd welcomed their brother more eagerly.

"Father you wished to see us." Sansa said politely.

"Is this about my bow?" Arya asked hopefully.

"Bow, what bow?"

"Jon didn't tell you." Arya said annoyed.

"I haven't seen your brother yet."

"Oh, he must be getting it for me."

"Getting what?" he asked.

"My bow."

"Oh all right." he said not knowing what she meant and figuring it was better to just move along.

"I wanted to ask you about what happened yesterday in the yard with Robb and Jon." Ned said looking at both his daughters.

"Jon beat them both." Arya said smiling.

"Aye, I know, but why were they fighting?"

"Because Theon and Robb are stupid" Arya said.

"Sansa?" he said looking to his older daughter.

"Jon did nothing wrong father." Sansa said.

"I know that Sansa, but I heard Theon said something to start it, is that right?"

"Yeah he called Sansa a bitch." Arya said angrily.

"He what? Sansa is this true?"

"It is father, he called me that word and he moved as if he was coming to me, but Jon I..I don't know , only Theon was on the ground and Jon was telling them if they wanted a spar he'd give them one." Sansa said shakily.

"Sansa it's all right, Jon's not in trouble, I just need to know what happened, what did Robb do when all this was going on?"

"Nothing he just stood there like always." Arya said.

"Always, this has happened before?"

"Yes father, though sometimes Robb says things too, yesterday he didn't though he just stood there." Sansa said shaking her head a little more angrily now.

"Well then I'm glad your other brother was there yesterday." Ned said and both Arya and Sansa smiled.

"I am too father." Sansa said.

"All right, thank you girls, now I think you have lesson to go to, I shall see you both later.

The girl said their goodbyes and left and Ned reached over and took a mug of water, this was worse than he'd thought, not only had Robb and Theon behaved how Jon had said, but apparently they'd been doing things like this for some time. He would need to think more on this, Jon was right if Robb was behaving like this with his sisters, how was he behaving with everyone else, yes he'd need to think on this carefully.

**Sansa.**

Her lessons were boring, she hated to admit it but ever since Jon and Loras had arrived she had been finding herself more and more bored during Septa Mordane's lessons. Only coming out of that boredom once the Septa inevitably made some disparaging remark about her brother. She smiled as she absentmindedly played with the wolf pendant he'd given her, looking over to her sister she saw she too was paying just as much attention to the Septa.

Being called in to see her father this morning had worried her, she knew what it was about, what it could only be about but she worried how her father would handle it. Would he send Jon away? Force him to leave? She hoped not and so she had resolved to tell her father the whole truth. To speak up for her brother just like he had for her and she had been relieved when her father had accepted her word.

"Lady Sansa are you not finished?" Septa Mordane asked.

"I am." Sansa said and placed the embroidery down on the table.

She had almost finished Jon's handkerchief and had started to make one for Loras too, but at the moment she was finishing her present for Lord Jaime and Lady Dacey, she hoped they'd like it. The Septa picked it up and smiled at the quality of the work but then for some reason frowned perhaps remembering who it was for. Not that Sansa cared as she was starting to see why her sister had such a problem with Stinky Septa as she called her and Sansa had to bite her tongue not to laugh.

When they were given leave to go Arya raced off while Sansa walked in a far more ladylike fashion, she had no real plans for the rest of the day and hoped Jon and Loras wouldn't be too busy to spend time with her. She set off in the direction of Jon's room hoping he'd be there and as she walked she bumped into literally, her older brother.

"Watch where you're going." Robb said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Robb."

"Sansa." she heard Jon's voice call to her.

She looked to Robb who was scowling at her and then to Jon who was waving her towards him with a smile on her face, moving away she heard her brother huff in annoyance as he walked off in the opposite direction. It never even entered her mind to wonder what he was doing in this wing of the keep, though given the look Jon was given his retreating form, it may have entered his.

"Morning little sister." Jon said smiling at her.

"Morning Jon, is Loras not with you?"

"No, I think he's with Lord Jaime, so are you busy?"

"No, actually I've nothing to do." she said sadly.

"Well how about I teach you to draw like I promised." he said and she smiled while nodding her head.

They walked down the corridor to Jon's room and she watched as he frowned a little before unlocking it, as they entered she saw him look around and he moved a chair for her to sit on while he went to get the parchment. She saw a folded piece of parchment on the table and picked it up, opening it she saw a picture of a woman with dark hair and grey eyes, it looked familiar to her somehow though she couldn't place it.

"Jon, who is this?" she said holding the picture.

"Oh, that's' my..Our Aunt Lyanna." Jon said.

Sansa looked at the picture even closer now, the girl was beautiful, her eyes full of life and her hair tied over her shoulder, it looked almost lifelike and Sansa tried to reconcile the picture with the statue in the crypt. While there were similarities there were far more differences, looking again at the picture she far preferred this to the stillness and coldness of the statue. Carefully placing the picture down she noticed more parchment folded and so she picked them up, there were some more pictures of even younger girls.

The first was barely older than Arya, the second a beautiful girl not much older than Sansa herself and the last an even older girl, though none of these were finished and it seemed Jon had left room to change the colors. She found herself eager to know who these girls were and just why they were important to her brother, perhaps they could be friends of hers too, the younger girl maybe friends with Arya.

"Jon who are these of?" she asked handing him the pictures.

"Oh those are just some people I know. This is Joy though I need her hair to be blond and her eyes green," he said holding the picture of the youngest girl "She's Lord Jaime's cousin."

"And this is Margaery, Loras's sister." he added handing her the picture of the slightly older girl "Though it's not really finished yet either." he said with a soft smile.

She looked at the picture more closely now, seeing the resemblance to Loras even more clearly, she felt so envious of her brother for being friends with these people, even here in the north she'd heard tales of the Tyrells. Meeting Loras had been something she enjoyed very much and looking at the picture of his sister, she could see herself being friends with her if she only had the chance.

"Do you know Lady Margaery well?"

"Aye, she's one of my closest friends." Jon said his smile much broader now.

"Who is this one?" she asked holding the last picture and noticing a strange look come over her brother's face, before he got to answer though there was a knock on his door and their father entered.

"Jon I was wondering if we may speak, Sansa do you mind if Jon comes with me."

"No father, Jon and I can speak later." Sansa said disappointingly.

"Why don't you get more inks and parchments Sansa and as soon as I'm finished I'll come see you." Jon said and she nodded enthusiastically.

"All right, father did you see this?" she said handing her father the picture of their aunt "It's aunt Lyanna, isn't it wonderful." she said smiling.

Her father just looked at the picture and then at Jon a sad expression on his face, he smiled sadly and handed Jon back the picture before turning to move to the door.

"It's incredible Sansa, Jon,." he said before turning "I'll see you in the godswood Jon."

"Aye Lord Stark, I'll be there in a moment."

Jon turned to her and gave her a warm smile before leaning over to place a soft kiss on her forehead, she looked to him and nodded before leaving and heading to the Maester to get more parchment and some colored inks wanting to do this right.

**Loras.**

When he had finished breaking his fast and after Jon's sisters had headed off to their lesson's, Loras looked to Ghost who finally let him up from his seat, why the wolf had chosen to keep him there he knew not. He and the Reeds left the hall and as they were walking from the keep he saw Lord Jaime walking alone and so told Meera and Jojen he'd speak to them later and rushed over to his lord.

"Is everything all right my lord?" he said looking around for Jon.

"Aye it is Loras, Jon has some things to take care of, so why don't you come and we'll have a spar, it's been far too long." Jaime said and Loras nodded eagerly.

When Meera saw where they were headed she and Jojen followed along. no doubt she wish to spar with them too, he wondered briefly how she'd do against Lord Jaime, but then figured he'd likely not spar against her. Entering the sparring yard he saw both Theon and Robb training hard under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik, so he and Jaime found a slightly more secluded area and quickly began to get ready. Sparring with live steel was a completely different proposition, firstly you needed to be padded up and secondly the rules and consequences for breaking them were much more serious.

But compared to sparring with tourney swords the improvements made were incredible, his improvement since he came to Casterly Rock was dwarfed in far less time by the improvement made using live steel. He and Jaime sparred for almost an hour and he was practically exhausted by the end while Jaime was barely breathing heavy, he was surprised when Jaime agreed to spar against Meera though.

"It'll be tourney swords though Lady Meera." Jaime said.

"Off course my lord."

"You're not really going to spar against a girl." the snide voice of Theon Greyjoy said the master of arms having obviously been called away.

"You should address him as My Lord, Greyjoy or have you learned no manners here in Winterfell." Loras said angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry My Lord." he mockingly retorted.

"To answer your question yes I am, Though given both your performances yesterday I find it amusing that either of you would even recognize a spar." Jaime said and Loras and Jojen laughed.

"We've been trained under Ser Rodrik my lord." Robb said dismissively.

"Ah, but even a master couldn't train either of you to be adequate." Jaime said turning as Meera walked towards him carrying a spear.

"The bastard got lucky yesterday, had we have warmed up we'd have beaten him easily." Robb said and Loras felt his blood rise, before he could say or do anything though Jaime looked at him and smiled.

"Really, so you two think you could beat my other squire then do you?" Jaime said and Loras smirked.

"Easily, him or the bastard or even both together." Theon said and Loras couldn't help but laugh at the smirk on Jaime's face.

"Very well then, he'll face you both." Jaime said.

"My lord, I think they were talking about facing Jon and Loras together." Meera sad sarcastically.

"No Meera, we must make it fair, Jon blindfolded would beat both of them together." Jaime said to laughs as Robb and Theon glared angrily.

Loras walked over and grabbed his tourney sword and stood waiting for the two boys to come forward, he heard them laugh as they walked towards him and out of the corner of his eye he saw Jon walk out of the keep. Both he and Ser Rodrik walked over to see what was happening and he saw his friend move quickly until Jaime shook his head making him stop halfway across the yard, Loras nodded to him and Jon smiled.

"What's going on here?" Ser Rodrik asked?

"It' seems your charges wish to be thought another lesson Ser." Jaime said.

"What?"

"They insulted my squire yet again and disparaged his skills, now they wish to face my other squire, so I've evened the odds."

"Fine." Ser Rodrik said shaking his head disappointingly though he quickly looked more annoyed when he saw it was to be Robb and Theon against him "I thought you said you evened the odds my lord?"

"I did." Jaime said nodding to Loras.

Unlike Jon yesterday the lesson Loras wished to teach them both was to be a far more painful one, they had insulted his king, his friend and Loras wouldn't stand for it. So the first blow caught Greyjoy on the arm while the second cracked against Robb's knee, before they had recovered the third and fourth caught them hard again. This time he'd hit Greyjoy's non sword hand hard getting a pained yelp from the boy, while he'd caught Robb on the shoulder.

Loras didn't notice when Jon's sisters arrived, he didn't see Arya stand beside Meera looking on excitedly or the worry on Sansa's face as she walked towards Jon, he was far too busy. For the next ten minutes, he danced past the angry blows Theon and Robb sent his way, he parried a blow from Theon into Robb getting a grunt from him in return. He caught Robb with a leg sweep which he hit so hard that the boy crashed heavily to the ground.

"Jon." he heard Lord Stark's voice and it almost cost him a hit in the head but he ducked out of the way at the last moment.

He retaliated with two really hard swipes catching Theon on his arm and in his side watching on as the boy backed away in pain, before turning his attention to Robb, this time he was relentless. As annoying as the Greyjoy was it was Robb who angered Loras the most, what Jon had said yesterday was still in his mind. This was your brother, your sister and you preferred the company of a hostage, preferred to comment and sneer and belittle rather than be what a brother was supposed to be.

The blows he aimed were hard, fast and true, to the arm, the leg, the side, the shoulder and eventually to the sword hand knocking the sword to the ground. Theon had backed away so far that he was almost running from the yard and Loras felt so angered by this that he raised his sword for another hit on Robb only for Lord Stark to shout across the yard.

"Enough, it's over." the lord said walking towards them.

"As you say my lord." Loras said turning to walk away.

Why Theon Greyjoy decided to then make a move to attack him he didn't know, well he did the boy was a coward, why he assumed he'd make it though was beyond him, but he heard the pained scream. Turning he saw the Greyjoy backing up and crouching in the corner, Ghost approaching him with fangs bared, he gave the boy credit for not soiling himself though the panicked words coming from him would take time to live down.

"Get him away from me, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please don't let him eat me." the Iron Born said as he cried in the corner.

"Jon, control your wolf." Lord Stark said and Jon just nodded as Ghost walked over to be rubbed gratefully on the head.

"Ser Rodrik, bring the boys to see Maester Luwin, Lord Tyrell explain yourself." Lord Stark said angrily.

"Perhaps you should ask your son and hostage to explain themselves Lord Stark, Loras was doing as he was bid by them both." Jaime said taking his arm and walking away.

"You did very well Loras, very well indeed." Jaime said laughing when they were out of earshot.

**Jon.**

After seeing the humbling Loras gave his brother and Theon he couldn't remove the grin form his face if he tried. His uncle had still insisted he speak to him though so Jon had reassured Sansa that everything was all right and had watched as Loras and Jaime walked off. He nodded to Meera and Jojen to look after his sisters and turned to walk to the godswood,. Seeing Jors and Alyrs standing just a little bit off he motioned to them to stay and he and Ghost walked towards the Heart Tree where his uncle was waiting.

"What in the name of the gods was that all about?" his uncle said angrily.

"I believe Theon and Robb didn't learn anything from yesterday Lord Stark."

"Enough with this Lord Stark business, call me Ned or uncle when we're alone Jon." his uncle's voice still raised.

"I told you yesterday how Robb behaves is being noticed uncle."

"You had no right Jon." Ned sighed "I welcome you bringing it to my attention, but what you said, how you said it, had you been anyone else I'd have had you removed. I'm Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and you'll respect that."

"You're right uncle, I was angry, I should have thought more about how I said things, but what I said is the truth and you need to take note of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget about what they said about me, even forget about Sansa for a moment. They just insulted the lord of one of the most important houses in the realm, bad enough to make him wipe the floor with them in a spar, that can't stand uncle."

"I know, I know." Ned said resignedly.

"But that's not what we're here to talk about is it?"

"No Jon it's not, you can't go for the throne."

"Really, I beg to differ uncle."

"Jon, you lost the right, your family lost the right."

"No my family had the right stolen from us, or don't you remember the rebellion, what your friend did was a crime uncle, what your foster father did was just as bad, or do you not remember the bodies of my family laid out on the floor of the throne room."

"Jon, Robert won by right of conquest."

"Then he'll lose by it too." Jon said determinedly.

"You would go to war for this?" Ned said shaking his head.

"For what, the murder of my family, is that not what you went to war for uncle?"

"I cannot support you in this Jon, I will not go to war again."

"You won't have a choice uncle, you think Robert will allow you to sit this out, you think should he win he won't remember you didn't support him or am I wrong and what you're actually telling me is that it's me you'll not support, not your friend."

"I don't want a war Jon, I never did, why do you think I didn't push your claim."

"Tell me?" Jon said looking at him.

"I lost my father, my sister, my brother, I lost friends and people I've known all my life, the last thing I wanted was another war, so I hid you and claimed you as mine own, my only wish was to keep you safe and well."

"You failed uncle, I was safe perhaps, but I was never well, I was never well." Jon said as he felt the tears begin to flow.

"Jon I.."

"No uncle, you kept me safe, but what was I, you raised me a bastard when I wasn't one, you allowed me be treated as lesser than and allowed your wife..allowed your wife."

"Jon it helped sell the lie, can't you see that, it protected you from Robert." Ned said looking at him his own eyes teary too.

"Aye, but who protected me from life uncle, who protected me from that, not you and certainly not your wife, what life had you planned for me if Lord Jaime hadn't taken me away?"

"I,I..."

"None, is that right, I know about the Nights Watch uncle, I know you thought it a noble calling, but have you ever been to the wall? Have you ever seen the men there? Seen the conditions? No you have not and yet you'd have condemned me there would you not?"

"You'd have been safe there, Robert wouldn't have been able to touch you?"

"And I wouldn't be able to touch him, or will you lie to me and tell me that swearing away any claim I have wasn't part of your thinking?"

"Robert is king, Jon he's a good man." Ned said and Jon laughed loudly.

"Are you really that blind? Seriously uncle are you that far gone that your blinded to your friend's faults?"

"He lost the woman he loved Jon, had your mother lived."

"Gods you really are clueless aren't you, my mother never loved him, how many times did she tell you that? How many times did she tell you she'd not marry the man? Yet you were so blinded by him, you wished him to be your brother that much that you ignored your own sister." Jon shouted angrily.

"Jon calm down."

"Gods it's no wonder Robb is how he is, like father like son." Jon said and never saw the hand which slapped his face.

"Jon I'm."

"Don't be, you meant it, at least live with it." Jon said as he spit the blood from his mouth.

"Now let me enlighten you uncle because you clearly need it. My mother hated Robert had she lived she'd have taken her life rather than marry the man, she loved my father and he her and more importantly Robert knew this, she told him and yet he never spoke of that to you did he?"

"I.."

"How did he behave when you were marching to rescue my mother, how many nights did his bed lay empty? How many whores or serving girls did he bed while proclaiming his love for my mother and where were you while she was being dishonored so?

Let me tell you about your friend, as a king he behaves like a child, a petulant child, he drinks, he whores and he spends coin like it's nothing all the while the people he claims to serve suffer in hunger and deprivation. He owes Lord Jaime almost a million gold dragons, the Tyrells almost half that and what has he done with that coin? Where has it gone? For the realm is no better off."

"I was unaware of that Jon."

"Aye it's not all you're unaware of uncle, you were unaware of the truth about my mother, but more than that you were unaware they'd been plotting to remove my family long before my grandfathers madness. Or did you think it just happened by chance that houses suddenly married each other in quick succession? That you were fostered in the Vale at the same time as Robert?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your foster father, your good father, your brother by choice all of them were plotting way before my mother met my father. They used it, they used my parents to take my family down and because of them I never knew my brother, my sister, their mother. I never knew my father or mother and I swear they'll pay for it before I'm done."

Jon turned and handed him the letter his mother wrote and watched as he read it once and then twice, before he took it back from him.

"Where did you get that?" Ned asked his voice shaky.

"It was in my things, from my mother."

"Jon how do we..maybe she was wrong."

"You really can't accept it can you? Can't accept that you chose wrongly. It doesn't matter, I'm taking my throne back uncle and you're either with me or against me, I leave it up to you which." he said as he walked away leaving his uncle at the tree.

**Nan.**

As she watched on she could see the hurt and pain on both their faces, though it was the pup her heart went out to, he had given her back her boy and it was to him she owed her allegiance. She waited until he had left the godswood before she approached and when she did she motioned to the crypts and bid him to follow. He did so albeit reluctantly and she wished she didn't have to do this now, but her time was coming to an end and she had but one purpose left.

"Can't we do this later?"

"No Jon Snow we cannot, my time is drawing to a close and you must be shown?"

"Shown what?"

"The truth of things, the face of your foe, your reason for being."

She hated it, being so vague, but she knew she was not the only one playing this game and should she play her part badly then the consequences would be dire indeed. As they passed the statues of his family she heard him sigh sadly at his mother's and she once again wished she had more to offer him. Alas though this was all she had, this and the truth of things and she would tell him that too, for now though they moved to the large steel door which hadn't opened in more than two centuries.

"Tugaim an dragan geimhridh geallta, roghnaithe, ar aghaidh. Lorgaimid iontráil ar an taobh amuigh, freagraí ar na daoine gan amhras." (I bring forward the promised, the chosen, the winter dragon. We seek entry to the beyond, answers to the unquestioned.) she said in the old tongue as the ruins began to glow.

She reached out to the pup and took his hand in hers, before cutting it across the palm and drawing the necessary blood, ignoring his gasp she placed his palm on the door and watched as it opened. He looked at her with confusion as they walked past the door and down the steps beyond, down and down they walked. In the darkness she thought she could hear the flapping of wings but down here they held no power and she smiled, free at last.

"My brother was and is an evil man Jon Snow, a jealous man whose desire led to his downfall. But not before he committed sins against the gods themselves." Nan said as she saw the light ahead of her.

"What sins?"

"All of them, but the worst of all was Kinslaying, you know what they say about Kinslayers."

"That there's none more cursed." Jon said and she nodded.

"Aye, and believe me my brother is cursed indeed."

When they reached the bottom the cave they found themselves in was lit from an unknown source, down here they should be devoid of light and yet it was brighter than if they were standing in the sun. She led him to the walls and showed him the images drawn there, the images of the kings of old, of the first men and the children. She led him by the hand to the images of the children and the white walkers, the images of the great other depicted as nothing more than a storm.

To the image of the man wielding a flaming sword and the figure of ice he battled, the image of the white dragon as it's flames covered a mountain of ice, while beside it a larger different dragon this one of bronze spewed flame on a field full of men with blue eyes. She led him to image of a large white tree it's blood red leaves falling as a three eyed raven made a nest. Before she led to the last image where a man knelt in a glade of Weirwoods his flaming sword raised high and behind him a white wolf and a white dragon stood protectively while a bronze one flew overhead.

"This is your destiny Jon Snow, this is why I was sent here." she said as she picked up the egg, it's bronze scales glimmering in the light she looked at him before handing it to him.

"Why me?"

"You are The Prince That Was Promised, The White Wolf, The Winter Dragon, you shall bring the dawn of a new age Jon Snow, just as it was foretold." she said as she waved around the room and the light dimmed revealing even more images.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gwenys Rivers, my mother was Melissa Blackwood and my brother was known by many names, though Bloodraven is perhaps the best of them, as I told you Jon Snow my brother is an evil man and one to be feared, be wary of the crows, for they see all."

"But Bloodraven died everyone knows that."

"You know nothing Jon Snow." Nan said shaking her head.

**Jojen.**

He had felt a little alone since they'd arrived at Winterfell, while Meera had spent time with him and so had Loras and Jon when they could, it was much different than being on the road where they spent all their time together. He found he missed it, missed the talks with Jon, the discussions on dreams and warging, the books were fine and very helpful but it wasn't the same as talking to someone about things. He understood though, Jon had been incredibly busy since they'd arrived, he had tried to make time for his family as well as spending a lot of time it seemed to Jojen with the old woman and the giant.

The giant intrigued him, there was something about the man and so Jojen had done some digging around and had found out that up until Jon's visit the man had been called Hodor for the word he kept repeating. Yet now he spoke plainly, elegantly even and even his eyes and bearing were far different than they had been. Jojen would have left it at that but for the reaction from everyone when the man had sung and something Meera had said to him while they were in Last Hearth.

"_Are you all right brother?" _

"_I am, why do you ask?"_

"_You seem different."_

"_In what way?"_

"_I don't know, happier, you seem happier brother."_

"_I am." he said smiling._

"_Is it because of Jon?"_

"_I think so, why?"_

"_It's jut that ever since you met him, each day you've been more, more. I don't know." she sighed._

"_Happy." he japed and she laughed._

"_Aye, happy."_

"_I think he changed something Meera, changed something in me." he said._

"_Then I should thank him. I like this change." she said and he laughed with her._

She had been right off course, Jon had changed something, his future now seemed a much more palatable one, a much more happy one and so when the girl in Last Hearth had smiled at him he had smiled back. When she spoke to him he spoke back and over the course of the night the two had become closer, she liked him and he her and he could see her look to her father and smile occasionally. What that had been about he didn't know, but he knew that he had changed because of Jon which meant that perhaps Walder had too .

So he had taken it upon himself to go speak to the man and see if he could, if he would confirm things, which was why he was now standing nervously outside the mans door his hand poised to knock. In the end it proved unnecessary though as the door opened to show the giant figure of the man waiting.

"Come in Jojen." Walder said and Jojen looked at him confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, though you're far different than I remember, you seem lighter somehow, as if a great weight's been removed." Walder said and Jojen nodded.

"Aye it has." Jojen said and walked in taking the offered seat.

"Good, I know what that feels like." Walder said laughing.

"I don't understand." Jojen said

"Neither do I, all I know for sure is that the White Wolf helped me as he did you,"

"You mean Jon?"

"Aye, though we both know that's not his name."

"We do?" Jojen questioned not willing to let on.

"He's the king we follow Jojen, both of us, Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name and this time we get to see him rise." Walder said smiling.

**????**

_He raced faster than he'd ever run, she was close he could feel her and she was in danger. The stag was too big, too powerful and it wished her harm. He couldn't allow that, he needed to get there first, he needed to save her. In another life, another time, he had been unable to help, he had been too small, too weak and she had died. But things had changed, this was not then and he was no longer small or weak, he was strong and he was powerful and the stag would pay the price this time._

_He felt the ground shake and could hear the stag's antler's brush against the ground as it got ready to charge. He pushed even harder and saw it in the distance and with an almighty leap he was upon it. The stag never had a chance, so focused was he on the weak thing in front of him that he had paid no attention to his surrounding and as his teeth bit deep into it's neck he felt it's life force drain from him. He looked to her then, could see the hunger and recognition in her eyes, he moved away to allow her to feed, she needed it, the pups she was carrying needed it and she looked to him once and he felt it, they were together again, finally, they were a pack once more._

"_Mother," Ghost said silently, though his mother's head turned as if she heard him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next as guests begin to arrive for the wedding we see a peek inside a wolf's mind.


	44. Wolves Howl, Cats Meow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf finds family while Jaime and Ned have a talk. Cat lays down the law and learns some harsh truths, while an era comes to an end and a future is revealed.

**Jon.**

He woke up with sweat running down his back, he could taste the iron in his mouth which meant that Ghost had fed, which in turn meant his dream was real and that Ghost could be in trouble. So he grabbed the egg and placed it back in it's hiding place, he dressed quickly and picking up his sword he ran out the door. As he raced through the corridors he saw that people were already up and about meaning he had slept later than usual. Not that it bothered him but it made him have to dodge far more people than he would have liked.

"Jon where are you going?" he heard Arya's voice as he ran past her.

"I need to go little wolf, Ghost needs me." he shouted back not turning as she ran after him.

He ran from the keep across the courtyard and towards the stables, he didn't even bother to saddle Winter just quickly attached her reins and led her out before jumping on her back. In the distance he saw Jaime and Loras running towards him, Arya with them and he smiled that she'd worried about him. But he was still far more worried about Ghost and so he closed his eyes and Winter began to run, passing a clearly annoyed Loras and a disturbed Jaime he shouted at them.

"Ghost, the Wolfswood, follow." he shouted as he left through the South Gate.

Winter was soon in full flow and Jon let her guide him, he pictured where Ghost was, what the surroundings where like and he hoped she got the message, he felt the wind in his hair blowing it behind him. Whatever remnants of sleep he had still been suffering from were soon forgotten as they entered the Wolfswood. He felt branches brush against his chest and sides, some even scratched his face and yet he never let up, never slowed down, one thought, one sense prevalent in his mind, I must get to him.

How long he rode he didn't know, but Winter never faltered and eventually he came to a small stream and saw the white fur as his wolf drank the cool water. He jumped from his mare and led her to the water, allowing her to quench her own thirst before he walked over to Ghost and reached out his hand only to hear a growl from behind him. Turning he saw a grey wolf, even larger than Ghost though clearly it had not been feeding well, he looked into it's eyes and reached out his mind, seeing the door he knocked.

The wolf didn't exactly let him in nor did she push him way, instead it was almost as if she made a compromise with him, she'd listen and follow, but he was not her alpha and never would be. He reached out and touched her and rubbing her on her neck he felt her relax, he looked around and saw the stags carcass and noticed there was still meat on the bones. Walking over he cut some off with his knife and fed the wolf and she ate greedily, before Ghost came over and licked his hand.

"Jon, are you there?" he heard a voice call out.

"Jon." it said louder." and the wolf growled, he leaned forward and looked into her eyes and she calmed somewhat.

"Over here, come slowly." Jon said looking at the wolf and nodding.

Pretty soon he was joined by Jaime, Loras, Jors, Alyrs and surprisingly enough his uncle, none of whom looked happy. He sighed at the sight of his uncle, he had yet to tell him of his abilities as a warg and so how he'd explain why he raced from Winterfell just got a lot harder.

"Are you all right Jon?" Loras asked and Jon smiled at his friend.

"Aye I'm fine."

"Jon your face, your lip?" Loras said reaching out to touch the cut on his lip.

"It's nothing Loras, really." he said and Loras nodded.

"Jon, why did you run off like that?" his uncle asked and he was a little happy to see there was concern in his expression.

"I felt Ghost was in trouble Lord Stark, I needed to find him just in case."

"Felt? How did you know he was in the Wolfswood?" his uncle looked at him curiously now.

"I just did Lord Stark, its hard to explain."

"Whose wolf is that Jon?" Jaime asked and Jon was glad he was holding back the inevitable and more than justified scolding he was no doubt going to get.

"It's, I think it's Ghost's mother my lord."

"His mother?"

"Aye and I think she's about to deliver a litter, we need to take her back with us" Jon said as he reached out to pat the wolf.

"Jon we can't, Ghost is one thing, but this, she's wild Jon, it's much too dangerous." his uncle said.

"No it's not Lord Stark, she'll be fine, I swear it on the old gods and the new, we can make a space for her in the broken tower and keep her locked up. I'll look after her until she delivers the pups." he said as looked pleadingly at his uncle.

"Fine, but she and the pups are your responsibility Jon, I'll be placing guards around the tower and I won't have my children near her, you understand, none of them Jon."

"Aye, thanks my lord, I promise to follow your lead." Jon said and walked over to Winter.

He looked at Ghost and his mother and nodded and after Ghost looked to the other wolf both began to follow him, he walked out of the Wolfswood though rather than rode to allow Winter more time to rest. When they made their way outside he mounted his mare and they slowly began their journey back to Winterfell. Both wolves flanked him as they rode and when they reached the gates he heard hushed whispers and laughter from the guards and servants.

_He's got another one_

_I don't believe it_

_Two Direwolves_

_It's a sign from the gods._

When they reached the courtyard, Jon dismounted and looked to Jors before asking him to stable Winter for him, he walked across the yard and saw Jojen and Meera with his sisters, when they moved towards him he shook his head.

"I'll talk to you all in a moment, I need to put her in a safe place." he said as he headed to the broken tower,

The tower itself was still unused and despite the name it actually wouldn't have required a lot to fix it up, he wondered if there was an actual reason why no one had done so or was it just a matter of coin? Or was it just his uncle had left this as someone else's problem like he had so many others?. Not that it mattered for what he needed it for he thought as he was joined by Walder who helped him push open the door. Behind it furniture piled up and he, Loras, Walder began to move it, the giant figure moving thrice the amount of he and Loras combined.

Eventually they cleared a warm space, Loras had found an old mattress and some bedding and they made a comfortable area for the wolf to lay down in, which she did gratefully. Jon rushed off to get some water and found food for her and when he brought it back and laid it down she licked his hand, Ghost meanwhile stood outside making sure no one entered, after a few moments Jon let his wolf inside and Ghost stood watch while his mother slept. They locked the door and left the two wolves alone to rest.

"Whose wolf is that, can I have it?" Jon heard Arya say as she and Sansa walked towards him.

"It's Ghost's mother, I don't think she'll allow anyone to have her." Jon said and tried not to laugh at Arya's annoyed look.

"Is that where you went and what happened to your face Jon?" Sansa asked.

"Aye, I needed to find him, sorry if I scared you. As for my face there were some branches, it's nothing " Jon smiled reassuringly at her "Where did Lord Jaime go?"

"He and father walked off towards the keep." Sansa said.

"So what do you two want to do, Loras here is off to pray, so it's just the three of us.

"Spar."

"Can we go sit in the glass garden, you could teach me to draw."

"Draw, that's stupid, why are you stupid." Arya said looking at her sister and frowning.

"Arya, your sister's not stupid. I draw, wouldn't you like to learn how? You could maybe draw pictures of Ghost, or Winter or even what kind of a bow you'd like." Jon said.

"Really?" she looked at him curiously.

"Really, but first you need to say sorry to your sister." Jon said

"Sorry Sansa." she said quickly before running off towards the glass gardens."

"Thank you." Sansa said and Jon smiled at her before they walked in the same direction as Arya, Loras heading off in the opposite direction.

**Jaime.**

He was torn between speaking with Jon both about his busted lip and him racing off without protection and speaking with Ned Stark about the former. He knew how the lip had happened, despite what Jon said, he knew something had happened with his uncle and that Jon had been struck and Jaime was furious about it. Unfortunately before he had a chance to discuss it with Jon the choice of who to speak to was taken out of his hands.

"Lord Jaime, may we speak, in private." Ned Stark said when Jon and Loras went to set the wolves den up.

"Aye Lord Stark, lead the way."

So he had followed the Lord of Winterfell back towards the keep, up the stairs and directly into the man's solar. Taking a seat he waited and was surprised that Ned sent out for some refreshments though he was pleased at the mention of warm cider. Nothing was said between the two men for quite a while, when the servant entered carrying the tray, Ned followed her out and spoke to the guards before he came in and sat down.

"Why did you tell him?" Ned asked looking at him, his face sour and grimacing.

"It was his right to know was it not?" Jaime said his own face serious.

"Aye, but he's too young, he isn't ready to deal with such truths."

"He isn't or you aren't?"

"Neither of us are." Ned said sighing.

"You're wrong, he's more than ready to deal with them, he needed to deal with them, or would you have him think the worst of himself until it was too late for him to ever let it go?"

"I would have him safe." Ned said angrily.

"Him or Robert?" he retorted.

"Robert is the king, Jon has no claim on his throne. For him to do so would only lead to war."

"Then so be it, if it's to be war, then let it be war, because if that man is left running this kingdom then it'll fall apart."

"What do you mean?"

"How much was in the royal treasury when you took the capital Ned?"

"I can't remember" Ned said evasively.

"Well I can, it was full there was over two million gold dragons there, not including the jewellery the royal family owned, none of which I've ever seen since."

"What's your point?" Ned said shaking his head.

"My point is that in the ten years he's been king, your friend has not only managed to empty the treasury, he's also managed to borrow a million gold dragons from my father. Not to mention another six hundred thousand from the Tyrell's and I can bet that's not all he's borrowed." Jaime said and Ned sighed.

"Jon said something similar."

"Of course he did, did he tell you about the tourney?"

"Aye a waste of coin."

"Did he tell you what he did with the coin he won?"

"No."

"He took the coin Robert wasted and spent it on food for the people of Flea Bottom, got the Tyrell's to do the same. I even gave mine own winnings to it, that's what Jon did. While your friend was feasting and whoring, Jon was helping those who needed it most."

"I didn't know." Ned said a small proud smile on his face.

"Aye you didn't, so tell me Lord Stark which one of them sounds like a true king?"

"Robert won the throne, Jon has no claim." Ned said shaking his head.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself. You seem to forget I was there my lord, I remember it wasn't just right of conquest that Robert claimed the throne by was it?"

"But that's."

"That's what? That's not the point, it doesn't matter. Oh I agree with you there, Robert won't give up the throne to a grand council, he'll need to be dragged kicking and screaming from it."

"So that's your plan? To start a war the realm doesn't need, why are you so hungry for power, so eager to use a young boy for your own ambitions?" Ned said angrily.

"My ambitions, my ambitions." Jaime said jumping to his feet. "You think I give a damn about my ambitions, I care for what Jon wants, only for what Jon wants, maybe you should do the same." Jaime said looking down on him.

"I do, all I want is what's good for Jon."

"Then be his uncle, support him, show him you care more about him than you do your friend."

"I'll not go to war again." Ned said shaking his head and sighing.

"War is coming Lord Stark, whether you want it or not and when it comes you may not have a choice."

"So that's why you're doing what you're doing, trying to gain the North's support without me, trade deals, a marriage, you think my bannermen will support you even if i won't?" Ned said his voice rising.

"By the gods you really are a fool Stark, you think I'm so manipulative, so clever, that I'm sitting in the background pulling Jon's strings, gods how has the north not fallen to pieces with you running it."

"How dare you, unlike you Lannisters, we Starks care about more than gold and power."

"Oh do you now, what was it Jon said, oh yes that's it. When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. But you don't see Jon as pack do you? certainly not as much as you do your fat friend."

Jaime ducked the punch that was aimed for his head and was about to retaliate but in the end thought better of it. Instead he looked at Stark who looked almost shocked by his actions and shook his head.

"Just so you know, it was Jon who set up the trade deal with the Manderly's and the Mormont's as well as the Umbers and Karstarks. It was Jon who came up with the ideas which have benefited the North not I. This isn't some master plan Stark, this is a boy who sees wrong and wants to make it right, who sees a chance to help and wants to. If that's not what makes a good king then I don't know what does."

"It's too dangerous."

"Aye it is, which is why he'll need his uncles support." Jaime said as he turned to move from the table before quickly turning back towards Ned.

"Oh and should you ever raise your hand to my king again Lord Stark I promise you'll suffer the appropriate punishment, regardless of being his uncle or not." Jaime said looking the man in the eye before he turned and walked from the room.

**Loras.**

As he entered the Sept he saw the woman kneeling at the statue of the mother and almost turned to walk back out, unfortunately it was then the Septa entered and before he had a chance to leave, she began to speak to him.

"Lord Loras, it's good to see you come to renew your faith in the seven." the Septa said which in turn made the woman pay attention to him.

"I've always been a loyal follower of the seven Septa."

"Yet you spend time with a bastard." he heard Lady Catelyn say as she walked towards him.

"Jon's birth doesn't define him my Lady." he said politely though inside he was fuming.

"He is a bastard born of lust and sin." the Septa said.

"Who's sin? Who's lust? not his. For all children are innocent in the eyes of the mother or does the seven pointed star lie Septa." Loras said and watched as the two women glared at him."

"Bastards are lustful creatures full of greed and desire." Lady Catelyn said.

"Really my lady, where does it say that? I've read the good book and i can tell you it's not in there." Loras said.

"Everyone knows this Lord Loras, perhaps you're just bewitched by the bastard." the Septa said and Loras couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Do either of you even listen to yourselves, you both claim to be godly women yet you insult the mother by blaming a child while saying nothing about the man who committed the sin, why is that? Is it because he's trueborn?"

"Everyone knows a trueborn is not the same as a bastard." Lady Catelyn snorted.

"Aye on that we can agree and when it comes to Jon and those around here, never has a truer word been spoken, or did you miss him knocking two trueborns on their arses yesterday." Loras said with a smirk.

"He tricked them, used foul magic's as all bastards are wont to do." Lady Catelyn said and Loras shook his head.

"You believe just because you son is trueborn it makes him good and true my lady, perhaps you should speak to your daughters and see how full of folly that thinking is." Loras said turning to walk away before he said anything worse.

"What are you talking about, what have my daughters got to do with things?"

"Why do you think Jon took that spar my lady? It wasn't because your son and his hostage friend goaded him to, Jons far better than that."

"It was because he's a bastard and he wished to harm my son and his friend, to show them up, to trick the North into thinking he's capable of rising above his station, so he can usurp his betters." Lady Catelyn said and Loras looked on shocked, was this woman that deluded.

"You think Jon wants the North, wants Winterfell, by the seven are you serious, Jon would never, why would he?"

"Because bastards seek what they do not have, they are covetous and never satisfied." the Septa said and Lady Catelyn nodded.

"I don't know which of you two is more deluded, but Jon doesn't want nor need the North, given what he's done he could and will have so much more than that." Loras said this time storming away.

"I shall pray for you Lord Loras, that you may see the light." Lady Catelyn said as he got to the door.

"Pray for your son my lady, he needs it more than I."

"What do you mean? What are you and the bastard planning?"

"Planning, gods do you even listen to yourself. That spar yesterday it happened because that Iron Born hostage you all treat like he's a ward called you daughter a bitch and your son, your precious trueborn son just stood there, he didn't defend her, he didn't say anything he just stood there.

It was Jon who stood up for her, Jon who defended her honor, Jon who defended her person."

He watched as her face dropped and she looked at him her mouth wide open, he didn't bother to stay any longer though, turning he walked out the door. He looked around the yard and couldn't see any sign of Jon or his sisters, Meera and Jojen too were nowhere in sight, though he did find them a few moments later outside the wolf's den.

"Have you seen Jon?" he asked and Meera pointed to the glass gardens.

He walked over and entered to find Jon sitting with his sisters, he had some charcoal in his hand and was speaking to them while drawing something on the parchment. Around him were more unfinished drawings, some good, some terrible and Loras smiled when they noticed him.

"So what are we doing?"

"Jon's teaching us to draw." Sansa said happily and so Loras sat down and joined them.

**Catelyn.**

She had tried to pray to each of the seven for guidance, to the warrior to give her son strength, to the father to have Ned come to his senses, to the smith and the crone, the maiden and the mother. She considered walking past the last one but she felt drawn to it inside and so she knelt down in front of the stranger. Kneeling down she felt not one ounce of shame as she prayed for the death of a ten name day old boy.

She was only doing what was right, she needed to protect her family, it was her duty, her honor was at stake and she would do everything to ensure that her children were safe from the bastard's plans. When she was finished she lit the candles and left, after what the Tyrell boy had said she needed to see Ned. She had realized just how deep the bastard had his hooks in him the moment she saw them together, but to have him disrespect her so, it was far more worrisome than she had imagined.

"My lady I shall pray a little longer if you don't mind." Septa Mordane said and she smiled at the woman, thankful as always for her support.

"No that's quite all right Septa." she said leaving.

As she walked past the sparring yard she was surprised to see it empty, she had thought her son and ward would have been practicing, had hoped she'd have been lucky enough to see them give the bastard the thrashing he deserved. How he had managed to beat them both the day before she couldn't say, she had watched carefully and had seen not tricks and yet there must have been something she missed. She had planned it out so well, spoken to Theon and her boy and laid out exactly how to deal with him and yet somehow it had gone horribly wrong.

"_He's walking around here as if he was the heir Robb, not you, we can't let that stand."_

"_I know mother."_

"_But he's been trained by the Kingslayer my lady, what if he's too good?" Theon asked worriedly._

"_He is a bastard Theon, you and Robb are trueborn sons, heirs to your families legacies, I've no doubt you can put a bastard in his place." she said determinedly._

But she'd been proved wrong and after he had beaten Theon in the blink of an eye, she looked on worriedly as he faced her son, she had asked Ned to stop it, had pleaded with him. She could see the look in the bastards eye, it wouldn't be quick with Robb, what if he hurt him? what if he hurt him bad? no she couldn't allow it. But her husband had been his useless self when it came to the bastard and he refused to stop the fight, coming up with the excuse that it would look bad if Robb backed down.

Better it look bad than her precious boy be hurt though and so despite her pleas, her demands, the spar had taken place and thankfully her prayers had been answered as Robb received no injuries. Still though she fumed at how the bastard had humiliated her trueborn son, so she had waited until later that night and gone to speak with Robb and Theon again.

"_I don't understand it mother, how could he be that much better than I." Robb said devastated._

"_Had you warmed up my love? Had you gone through the exercises Ser Rodrik makes you do?"_

"_No mother, we saw him and just went for it." Robb said,_

"_That's why Robb, you remember what you told me about your training, about how good you were getting?" she said smiling at him._

"_I do, yes you're right mother, that must have been it, we'll do it again tomorrow and I'll show Snow who the better swordsman is." _

But for some reason he wasn't there, nor was Theon anywhere in sight, she called a servant over and asked where her children where and was disturbed to hear her girls were with the bastard in the glass gardens. Though that paled into insignificance when she heard her boy was hurt, not caring about how it looked she lifted her skirts and ran towards the Maesters Tower. Mud splattered against her ankles though she cared not, she needed to be with her boy, he would need his mother.

When she reached the tower she rushed up the stairs to find Jory and Harwin standing guard outside, she pushed past them and almost fainted at the sight of the Maester examining her son. Robb's arms were covered in bruises, his side had a dark red mark that was sure to be paining him. Across from him Theon sat sullenly he too was bruised though not nearly as bad as her son.

"Robb, my boy, my poor sweet boy." she said moving towards him.

"Lord Robb will be fine my lady, nothing broken or seriously injured, just some bruising." Luwin said and she glared at him angrily.

"Where is the bastard, I want him thrown in the dungeons how dare he do this to my son." Catelyn said angrily while Robb just lowered his head.

"My lady as far as I'm aware it wasn't Jon they were sparring with." Luwin said.

"What, Theon, Robb what happened?"

"It was Tyrell my lady, we asked for a spar and he went crazy." Theon said and Cat looked at Robb who was just sitting there silently.

"Right, that's it I've had enough of the bastard and his friends." she said storming from the room.

She didn't notice Jory look at Harwin and shake his head as she was far too busy marching towards her husbands solar. When she reached it she didn't even bother to wait for Alyn to open the door, instead she brushed past him and saw her husband sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

"I want them gone Ned, all of them, the bastard, his friend, Lannister, all of them, gone, they can leave and have their damn wedding somewhere else." she shouted.

"What are you talking about Cat, are you crazy? We can't not have the wedding my bannermen would never forgive me, the realm would never forget a snub like that." Ned sighed.

"We have to do something, they hurt your son." Cat almost screamed at him.

"Robb was beaten in a spar and given what I've heard about him he bloody well deserved it." Ned said and she looked at him in shock.

"What, how could you, how could you say that about our son?" she said almost tearfully.

"Our son has been behaving terribly Cat, did you know he stood by while Theon insulted Sansa, he just stood there and said nothing while that fucking hostage insulted my daughter, that's what our son did Cat." Ned said loudly.

"I, he wouldn't there must be some mistake, it's the bastard Ned he's telling lies about our son." she said.

"Oh and is it the bastard making our daughters say the same thing Cat, No I've heard enough and this morning is even more proof, both of them insulted not only Lord Loras but Lord Jaime too, what are we teaching our son, if he's behaving this way?"

"It's lies Ned, it has to be lies, that's what they do, they lie, they trick you into doing what they want you to do." she said shaking her head.

"Family, Duty, Honor, Cat, that's your house words, not mine, yours and our son won't stand up for family and as for doing his duty and behaving honorably well it's clear he's not doing that either, if we don't act now, the North will never follow him." Ned said.

"What are you going to do Ned?"

"I'm going to punish them both, Robb will be spending a lot more time with me and as for Theon, gods, if I. From now on that boy will know his place, I swear it."

"What are you going to do about the bastard Ned.? she said angrily.

"What? Jon has done nothing wrong we should be thanking him, had this gone on any longer, gods I fear what that would bring."

She looked at her husband incredulously, he couldn't be serious, her son, her trueborn son was to be punished while the bastard wasn't. She stormed out of the solar and rushed back to her chambers. She needed to think, she needed to fix this, but how? How could she fix this? What could she do?. She walked to the wardrobe and reached down to take out the small jewellery box where she kept her letters.

Before moving back to the bed and taking out the small pile she had wrapped in a red and blue ribbon. Taking out the last one she began to read and hoped to find the answers she was seeking somewhere in the words.

_My dearest Cat._

_I hope this letter finds you well, though the news I have to share will no doubt cause you concern. I dearly wish it was not so, I wish the news I shared with you would only ever bring you happiness and joy. But alas that's not the way of life and so instead I must warn you of the danger you may find yourself and your family in._

_It has come to my attention that along with the Lannisters, Jon Snow intends to take Winterfell from your son. After he tricked Edmure into a skewed duel he was heard to brag about bringing the fishes down once and for all. I'm sorry to say he did so with no witnesses my dearest one, for if he had I could have brought it to Lord Arryn's attention and stopped him before he could put whatever plans he had into action._

_He was then heard to brag that soon your son would be reviled in the north leading to him being declared heir, I do not know what plans he has to dispose of young Brandon but be wary Cat for I'm sure he has some. I will continue to help in anyway I can, ask of me any service you wish and if it's in my power to provide it I shall._

_Be careful Cat for I fear that perhaps your husband is not only aware of these plans, but may in some way be behind them. _

_I remain as always your most loyal friend and servant ._

_P._

She placed the letter back with the others and closed the jewellery box, getting off the bed she put the box back in the base of the wardrobe and walked to the desk and sat down. Reaching out she grabbed a piece of parchment and some ink and began to write a letter to her friend, she needed his help more than ever.

_My dearest Petyr_

**Jon.**

The small cuts and scrapes on his face had caused a little concern but he had waved them off, the cut lip hurt a little but once again he waved it off. Though he had at Jaime's request gone to see Luwin to get them looked at, the Maester simply applying some ointment to them and that was all. He had spent the last couple of days making sure Ghost and his mother were well which they were and also alternating his time between his siblings and friends.

Young Bran had recovered from a little cold which had kept him away from him and Jon had tried to spend some time with the boy, playing with his toys and even taking him to see the wolves. He had finally received permission from his uncle to have Arya's bow made and the look on her face when he gave it to her would be one he'd remember for a long time. Of course now she had a bow it created a new problem, training her, something he did his best to find time for.

Sansa and he had gotten even closer, his sister had a talent for drawing and she seemed most eager to explore it once she'd realized it. So they mostly spent their time doing that, he found his sister loved nothing more than to draw pretty things, flowers and sunsets and when Loras suggested how much she'd love Highgarden it gave Jon an idea. Though he would need to speak to his uncle, something which had not happened in a number of days, when they did see each other it was polite and brisk and that was the extent of their interactions.

As for Robb and Theon, well apart from the odd glare from Greyjoy he didn't see much of them. He had heard they'd been punished and was glad to see they were being kept separated for now at least. As he looked at the Maester heading up to the tower and since for once he wasn't busy, he went back to his room and grabbed the drawings of the wind wheels, the ice house and the ice cart and chest he'd come up with. Locking his room and double checking it, something he had done ever since he found the scratches on the lock, he headed up the tower to speak to the Maester about some of his ideas.

"Maester Luwin, may I come in?" he said knocking at the open door.

"Off course Jon, Are those the drawings?" Luwin asked a note of excitement in his voice.

"Aye they are Maester, the wind wheels and some other ideas." he said handing the maester the drawings of the wind wheels.

He looked on as Luwin, went through each drawing, a small book in his hand as he took some notes, before turning back to him.

"There are incredible Jon, the materials, they're just metal and wood right, nothing rare or unique?"

"No Maester, they're simple enough to make, once connected the power is transferred using this." Jon said pointing to the connections.

"What uses have you found for them Jon?"

"We used them to empty the mines at Castarmere Maester, pumping the water out. I heard Lord Tyrion say that some of the keeps in the Westerlands are using them to power the bellows and one uses them in some way for opening and closing the gates. Also as a mill located in the keep itself." Jon said and Luwin nodded.

"And you have no problem if we use them here?"

"Lord Tyrion sells them in the West and beyond, but the North is different Maester, it's the agreement we have. Should anyone wish to make their own, then we'll share the design, should they wish to purchase them, we'll sell them at a discount." Jon said and Luwin smiled.

"I have some ideas I'd like to try out Jon, if I did so and they work, I'd be happy to share them with you and Lord Tyrion later. Perhaps we could even sell those designs together, for the North I mean, not for me." Luwin said laughing.

"As you say Maester."

"So what are these?" he asked looking at the other drawings Jon had.

Jon explained the principle of the ice trade to him, how in Castle Black he'd seen the way food was stored, something it seemed Winterfell did too, he showed him the brick design that Castle Black used and Luwin was stunned.

"This is far more elaborate than our own Jon, you think this holds the cold better?"

"Aye I do. The Wall is far colder than here Maester, but the stores are even colder than the wall itself, it's like they keep it in for longer."

"So you intend to have southern houses build cellars like this?"

"Aye, but we need to transport the ice to them, which is where this comes in."

Luwin looked over the drawings Jon had made for the both the cart and also a smaller chest, he scratched his head as he read the notes Jon had made.

"Why the chest Jon?"

"I need to see if it works, building a cart or fitting out the ships is costly, this I can do myself, line a chest with the same bricks and see if the ice will hold, do you want to help me try?"

"Aye, very much so."

For the next few hours Jon got the materials to make the bricks, sawdust, mud and together he and Luwin lined a chest before finding some ice to store in it, lighting the fire, they placed the chest close to it and waited.

"Maester, why isn't Wintertown used to its fullest?" Jon asked as he ate his luncheon in the Maesters chambers.

"As you know Jon, during the summer people move away and it's only filled when winter comes."

"But that's a waste of a town Maester, how many people would you say live there now?"

"About three thousand or so."

"And in winter?"

"About five to six times that."

"Winterfell receives taxes on goods sold there right?" Jon asked taking a sip of his water.

"Aye."

"So the more people there, the better."

"I don't follow Jon?"

"Well, if it was built up, if coin was spent to make it a larger better town, you could bring people in, have trade set up, the more people the more work you could do and the more they and Winterfell would benefit."

"That's true Jon but it would cost a lot of coin to do so and perhaps those in the north would prefer to stay in their farms during the summer." Luwin said shaking his head.

"Perhaps, though there are lots of people in the south who'd love the chance at a better life, in Flea Bottom alone there are many who'd love the chance to be somewhere safe. Even if that wasn't something you could do, if you build the place up, if you make it so it's a city, people will come."

"You should speak to your father on this Jon."

"I don't think he'd listen to me Maester, you though?"

"You want me to suggest this to Lord Stark?" Luwin said and Jon nodded.

"Maester how much coin do you think it'd cost to rebuild or build more in Wintertown?"

"I don't know Jon, to get started maybe twenty thousand to finish perhaps one hundred thousand gold dragons?"

"And how much does Winterfell take in taxes from it now?"

He watched as the Maester walked to the shelves and took down a book before scribbling some notes.

"Around eight thousand gold dragons a year Jon."

"So given six times the numbers, you're looking at almost fifty thousand a year, and that's just on those numbers and not including the extra taxes the building work and the actual extra trade, even on the low end it'd pay for itself in two years Maester." Jon said excitedly.

"Aye it would, I'll need to think on this some more Jon, come lets check the chest."

They walked over and opened the chest and while the ice had melted some, it had held most of it's shape and considering this was right beside the fire and only their first attempt with the chest, both were pleased. Luwin couldn't help but smile at him and Jon grabbed the drawings and began to scribble some notes. When he was done he bid the Maester farewell and made his way to the great hall, stopping off to drop the drawings at his room.

**Jaime.**

They had been here more than a week and Jaime was bored and annoyed, Stark had barely spoken to him since their encounter in his solar and despite training everyday with Jon and Loras, there really was little to do here. He had gone riding with Jon and Loras the day before and just being out in the open had made the day go a lot quicker, but it was the nights themselves which seemed far longer for some reason.

Both Jon and Loras had japed he was missing his betrothed and that was definitely true, it would be another couple of weeks before Dacey and her family arrived and Jaime was at a loss for how he'd spend his time until then. Thankfully today at least there would be some excitement as some of the northern lords would be arriving, he hadn't been told which ones only that they would be here soon. So Jon had polished his armor and his cloak had been cleaned, since it was his wedding they'd be coming for he'd need to greet them himself.

"Are you ready my lord?" Jon said as he and Loras walked into his room.

"Aye, any idea who it is?"

"Lord's Manderly and Glover I believe." Jon said.

"Glover?"

"Aye my lord, Deepwood Motte they're the Mormonts nearest house."

"And the lords?"

"Lord Galbart is unmarried my lord, Lord Robett is his brother and heir, he recently married Lady Sybelle Locke my lord." Jon said and Loras shook his head,

"How did you know all that?" Loras asked.

"I read and asked Luwin, as it'd be better for Lord Jaime to know this stuff if he needed it."

"Aye it would, lucky for me I have squires to do such things." Jaime japed getting a laugh from Loras.

Once ready the made their way out to the courtyard to line up and prepare to meet the lords, the Starks were already lined and ready and Jaime smiled at Jon's sister's, the youngest looking uncomfortable in her dress. He nodded to Ned and gave a small bow to Lady Catelyn who's forced smile almost made him chuckle. Ever since Loras humbled Robb and the Greyjoy the lady had been wearing the same look on her face and Jaime had to admit he enjoyed seeing her struggle to hold her tongue.

The two boys in question had been kept apart for the last few days and the look the Iron Born directed at his two squires would cause him concern had Jaime had not seen him cower from Ghost. As for the white wolf he'd been rarely seen, preferring to stay close to his mother who it seemed was due to birth her litter any day now. Jon and Loras stood either side of him and as the procession began in front of him he was glad to see the Manderly sigil flying high, he was even happier to see Ser Wylis leading them in.

"Lord Glover." Jon whispered from beside him as he looked to see two large men leading a covered carriage and then noticed the large sled coming behind it.

"My lord's welcome to Winterfell." Stark said as the two Glovers moved towards him, one of them holding the hand of a small delicate looking lady who Jaime hadn't seen emerge from the carriage.

"Lord Stark." The larger man said before the other introduced his wife and Jaime looked on surprised as the lord of White Harbor and his two granddaughters got out of the sled to a chuckle from Loras.

"Looks like someone came to dance Jon," he heard Loras whisper and he held his grin.

"Lord Lannister," the gruff Glover lord said and Jaime was glad Jon had told him about them.

"Lord Galbart, it's an honor," Jaime said and the man looked surprised before nodding.

"Lord Lannister, may I present my wife Lady Glover." the other man said.

"Lord Robett, Lady Sybelle, truly a pleasure." he said and the man wore the same surprised look while the lady smiled.

The introductions continued for a while and Jaime noticed the slightly off way that both Lord Manderly's granddaughters greeted Lord Stark and the Lady Catelyn, though they were slightly friendlier with Robb. Compared to the greetings they gave both girls and then Jon and Loras though it was noticeable, as was their ignoring of the Greyjoy. When Ser Wylis and Lord Wyman met him they too were slightly friendlier though it was when Lord Wyman met Jon that it caused Lady Starks head to turn.

"Jon my boy, it's so good to see you again, I've been meaning to speak to you for a while," Wyman said giving him the friendliest greeting anyone had gotten all day.

"You too my lord, it's good to see you." Jon said smiling and Jaime noticed Lord Wyman look carefully at him before he looked to Jaime and nodded.

He would have wondered what that was all about, but Lord Stark immediately had servants lead people to their quarters and Lady Stark insisted Robb lead the Manderly girls to theirs. Though both girls insisted Jon and Loras join them and Jon made sure his sisters came along too, Sansa speaking excitedly to the older Manderly girl.

Once the greetings were done Jaime met up with Ser Wylis and the two men began to catch up, the man japed at his expense before congratulating him on his upcoming wedding and then going to get settled in his room. The rest of the day was again pretty dull, though he did find himself looking forward to the meal that night, while not a feast it was a larger affair than normal. He had thought either Jon or Loras would come to his room and they'd go together, but for some reason they hadn't.

So after waiting for some time he walked to the hall and walked into a strange atmosphere, looking around the room he soon found what the cause was. Sitting at the top table was Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn and the Lords Manderly and Glover, sitting at the table to the left were the children. Sansa and Arya both had scowls on their faces as did the Manderly girls, but there was no sign of Jon or Loras. Looking around the room he found them both sitting at a table at the back of the hall.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Stark?" he said walking to the high table.

"My lord?"

"My squires, why are they placed as they are?"

"Lord Loras chose to sit there my lord." Ned said uncomfortably.

"And Jon?" he said questioningly.

"My lord, it's not proper for Jon to sit at a higher table given his status." Lady Catelyn said a half smile on her face.

"Indeed, it's not proper for someone who's done so much for the North to be given a place of honor is it not?" Jaime said angrily.

"My lord, My lady wife only means giving Jon's birth, it wouldn't be proper." Stark said stumbling through his words.

"Ah, my mistake my lord." Jaime said as he turned and walked to take a seat beside Jon and Loras while the room hushed.

"As a knight, I shall take my meals with my squires my lord, since propriety seems so important to you." Jaime said loudly as Lord Stark glowered at him and then at his wife.

"My lord, you shouldn't." Jon said shaking his head.

"No Jon, they shouldn't." Jaime said and Loras nodded in agreement.

If they atmosphere had been tense beforehand then compared to after he arrived it had been jovial. As for the meal itself, Jaime, Jon and Loras barely ate while at the high table the conversation was stilted. Lord Wyman more than anyone else was being most silent though the look of disapproval on his face every time he looked to the Starks was very apparent. When Jaime looked to the children's table he saw Jon's sisters practically ready to jump and run to their table, but they waited until the meal was finished and as soon as the tables moved, so did they. They weren't alone either as both Manderly girls moved too leaving Robb sitting alone, before he too got up from his seat and walked over towards them.

"Is it all right if I join you?" he said looking to Jon.

"Of course it is brother." Jon said a soft smile on his face.

**Walder.**

His grandmother was ill and he knew even the Maester couldn't help her, though where you to look at her you would think all was well. She moved just how she always did, but Walder could tell there was more going on with her than usual. Each night when he put her to bed she would kiss his cheek and give him a warm smile, tonight though it was different, tonight she asked him to fetch Lord Stark for her and so he did as he was bid. He walked trough the keep and when he reached the lord's solar he nodded to Alyn who told the lord he was here to see him.

"Send him in." he heard the voice of Lord Stark say.

"Hodor, I'm sorry, Walder. How may I help?"

"My lord, my grandmother wishes to see you."

"Can it wait Walder, I'm very busy."

"I don't believe so my lord, I think she's very ill."

"Has Luwin seen her?" Lord Stark asked worriedly.

"Aye my lord, but it's you she wishes to speak to."

"Very well, I'll join you in a moment."

He waited outside and a few moments later he and Lord Stark headed down to his grandmothers room. He led the Lord inside and he saw the man stumble a little when he saw how tired and old his grandmother was looking.

"Walder, fetch the pup, bring him when Lord Stark leaves. Ned we must speak and speak now." his grandmother said and Walder went to do as she asked.

He found Jon where he'd been for the last two nights, in the broken tower with the two wolves, it was close he could feel it, the wolves would soon be born.

"Jon my grandmother wishes to see you, I think it's almost her time." Walder said sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, I think so." he said and Jon got up from the wolves and patted him on the side.

They walked slowly to her room and Walder felt as frightened as he had been while stuck in that cave, despite everything he had gone through it was knowing she was there which always brought him comfort. The idea that she wouldn't be for much longer terrified him, what would he do without her to guide him, to help him?. They saw Lord Stark almost race out of the keep and he looked to Jon wondering if they should follow, but Jon shook his head and instead they walked to his grandmother.

"Come pup we must speak, you too Walder," she said her voice barely a whisper.

"Grandmother." he said as the tears began to fall.

"Be not afraid, for I' am not. I go to my mother, to my sister, I go to see my daughter and to see Duncan again. I am happy, content my boy, but I'm not done just yet.

Listen carefully Jon Snow, the future is unwritten, undetermined, but there are certain things set in stone, one of those is your destiny, remember what you saw in the caves, both of them, remember and prepare. Beware the crows Jon Snow for they are his and he is not on your side. Now I must ask you a favor, for you are the only family we have left."

"Anything, ask me anything," Jon said looking to his grandmother.

"Look after my boy Jon Snow, take him with you, give him a place, a purpose, let him be who he was meant to be, who his grandfather was. Give him a cloak of white, put a sword in his hand and watch him become what he was born to be."

"I will, I swear it by the old gods and the new I will." Jon said and Walder noticed his own tears were falling too.

"Now go Jon Snow, the wolves are returning, you will know what to do, go and leave me say goodbye," she said and Jon nodded before standing up and leaning forward to kiss his grandmothers cheek and pat him softly on the shoulder.

When he had left Walder lent forward and embraced her holding her and feeling her arms wrap around him for perhaps the last time. He sobbed and she hushed him like she had for many a year, he felt her hand rub his back and felt himself calm down like only she had ever been able to make him.

"Listen carefully, you must protect him Walder, from those who would seek him harm, you must protect him or the world of the living will fall."

"I will."

"I'm sorry I kept you here, this was not the life you should have had, but with him you can be who you were meant to be. I love you, remember that always, I have always loved you from your first breath until my last."

"I love you too."

"Goodbye my boy." he heard the whispered words as she closed her eyes.

The howling was loud and fierce and though his heart was breaking he felt some joy, the wolves had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most who know me will no doubt not be surprised to hear, the Ghost pov, just like the Arthur one has developed a mind of it's own. So I'm working it into a full chapter which will be released as a bonus one, i'm trying to get it out for this week, but it's looking more likely to be next.
> 
> Up next we say goodbye to Nan and the Jaime meets a mama bear as the final and most important guests arrive for the wedding.


	45. The North Remembers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say goodbye to Old Nan while the wolves takes their first steps. The Bears finally arrive and Jaime meets his future good family.

**Jon.**

The wolf pups were amazing, so small, so tiny and yet fully alert and active, he watched as they suckled from their exhausted mother. Farlen had taken a quick look at the mother and said she seemed to be doing fine, she just needed rest and would need even more food and water, all of which Jon would ensure she got. The five wolves, three male and two female, were all grey with varying shades of yellow eyes, except for one which was dark black with green eyes.

Ghost stood by ready to nudge any errant pup towards it's mother's teat and as Jon watched the mother drift off to sleep he was joined by Loras who had clearly been woken by the howls. They stood quietly for a few moments until Jon head footsteps and turned to see Walder approaching.

"Walder, how is she?"

"She's passed Jon." Walder replied tearfully.

"I'm so sorry." Jon said and found himself enveloped in what could have easily been a bone crushing hug should the man ever choose to do so.

"I'm sorry." Loras said as he too got hugged.

"It's, she was happy Jon, at the end, she was happy." Walder said before looking at the pups "The wolves have returned, she always said they would." he said with a nod.

"We should go find Maester Luwin, have him inform people and take care of things."

Walder nodded and after making sure Ghost also had enough food they locked the door and walked off towards the Maester's tower. Luwin was thankfully still awake though he looked disturbed for some reason. But once they informed him, he told them to try and get some rest and he would take care of things. Jon asked Walder if he wished them to stay with him for the night, but he said he was going to pray and despite offering to join him it was clear he wished to be alone.

After bidding Loras goodnight Jon walked to his room and unlocked it before locking it behind him, he undressed and took both eggs from their hiding place. The one Nan had led him to was different, the feelings he got from it were much harder to explain, where with his own egg he felt a sense of home and family. With the other it felt foreign to him, he felt the life beneath his fingers, but he felt no connection, there was no call and he wondered if he'd have to go through the same circumstances with it.

He lay down in the bed, both eggs wrapped up tight and hoped he'd dream of Rhaenys tonight, he needed to speak to her, to talk to her, unfortunately it was not to be and he slept a dreamless sleep. Waking up the next morning he washed, placed the eggs back and left the room, he seemed to be the first awake and so he headed to make sure the wolves were all right knowing that Jaime would rise soon. Crossing the yard he saw his uncle come out from the crypts and thought about calling him but he seemed distracted somewhat, so he continued on his way.

"Thought I'd find you here." he heard Jaime's voice some time later, how long it had been he had no idea.

"I just wanted to check, make sure they're all right."

"Your Maester came to see me last night." Jaime said.

"Luwin, why?"

"He told me about the old woman's passing, Nan was it?"

"Aye."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right my lord, come lets spar." Jon said and Jaime nodded.

The spar was longer than normal, it must have been well over an hour when Jaime hit the fifth point, Jon hadn't managed any this morning, but he had parried more and he felt he'd made Jaime work a little harder. Something that seemed more than likely given Jaime's swallowing of their water supply, Jon couldn't resist a chuckle as he watched Jaime shake his head when he realized there was none left.

"Thirsty my lord?" he japed.

"Aye, how are you not?"

"Unlike you I drank when I woke my lord," Jon said and Jaime smirked.

"You know far too much about me."

"Really, I think you know far too much about me." Jon said and both of them laughed.

"Come Jon lets break our fast."

By the time they entered the Great Hall most people were up, Lady Stark sat at the table with Lord Wyman, Lord Galbart and his brother and brother's wife, while at the other table Jon's cousins sat with Loras and the Manderly girls, Robb was sitting beside Bran and Jon didn't know what to make of him, his brother had been punished and had come to join them at the feast, but they'd yet to speak to each other.

Theon, he didn't have to turn around to know was at another table glowering at him, as he had been ever since he had been punished. Walking to the table Jon sat down beside Loras and a moment later they were joined by Jojen and Meera.

"What was that noise last night, are the wolves all right?" Arya said even before he had a chance to take a bite of his food, he looked to his cousin who was sitting there with egg dripping on her hand and he chuckled.

"Aye, they're fine little wolf, though you're not the only little wolf anymore." Jon said.

"What?"

"Ghost has brothers and sisters now." Jon said and had to reach out to restrain her as she tried to jump up from the table.

"I want to see them, can I have one, you're giving me one aren't you, I mean you gave me my bow, you have to give me a wolf now too." Arya said and the whole table broke into laughter.

"Arya, that's not how it works, but something else happened last night." Jon said sadly.

"What is everything all right Jon?" Sansa asked,

"I...I don't know if I should tell you this, I thought Lord Stark would be here?"

"Father didn't come down to break his fast for some reason, perhaps he's busy." Robb said and both he and Loras looked at him a little shocked he was speaking to them.

"Aye perhaps, I, ehmm I don't know how to tell you. But last night Old Nan, she passed." Jon said and immediately jumped up when he saw Sansa get upset.

"Sweetling what's wrong?" Lady Stark said before Jon could reach her.

"It's Nan mother, she passed last night." Sansa said and Jon took a seat beside her and put his arm around her as she began to cry.

Lady Stark got up from her seat and walked to the table and as she got there Jon whispered in Sansa's ear that he'd talk to her later and moved so her mother could comfort her. Word quickly spread around the hall and then beyond and while they finished breaking their fasts a lot of people's hearts didn't seem to be in it. Jon left the hall and with Loras, Meera, Jojen, Arya and the Manderlys, headed back to check on the wolves, as they were leaving Robb followed and looked to Jon who nodded.

Once they reached the tower Jon told them not to try and go inside, the wolves would be very protective of the young and while he knew Ghost wouldn't and so far the mother hadn't snapped at anyone, he couldn't be sure they'd be safe. He opened the door and Ghost looked at him before rushing out and racing off, his wolf obviously had his own plans, no sooner had he gone than one of the female pups tried to leave.

"Oh this one, I'll take this one." Arya said moving towards it.

"Arya, wait." Jon said jumping in front of her "She needs her mother Arya, she's too young." he said to a pouting girl.

"But when she's older, I can have her then right?"

"I don't know Arya, It's up to her mother." he said and almost fell over when Arya stepped around him to talk to the mother wolf.

"Please can I have her, I'll be ever so good and I'll look after her I swear it on the old gods and the blue."

"I think that's supposed to be new." Loras said with a laugh which he stopped as soon as she glared at him.

Jon just looked on as the wolf mother looked to him and then Arya before he swore she nodded, he wasn't the only one who thought so given the large smile that suddenly appeared on Arya's face.

"See, all you have to do is ask." Arya said giggling.

Jon knelt down and checked on the mother, looking in her eyes he tried once again to open the door, this time she allowed him in some, though it was clear it was only to be briefly. Around him Loras distracted the Manderly's when he saw what Jon was doing and Jojen and Meera spoke to Robb and Arya. The wolf thanked him for looking after her and her young, she was tired but she had plenty of food and water and she was comfortable.

As he stepped back up they were joined by Sansa who almost cooed at the wolf pups, Jon looked to the mother who gave him permission and he picked up the other female pup. Holding it carefully in his hands he allowed Sansa and then the others to touch her, before he placed it back close to it's mother. Closing over the door and looking to the two Stark guards who were nearby he nodded and they began walking back to the keep, he saw Ser Wylis and Lord Wyman talking to the Glover lords, all of them watching them as they walked by.

**Meera.**

Seeing Jon with the wolves was something she'd never have believed had she not been there, how the mother wolf allowed him to hold her pup, how she seemed to trust him so completely was something unknown to her. Wargs she had heard of, there were some in The Neck but what Jon did was different, Jojen had explained how he'd taken control of several ravens at once, how he'd warged into a raven as far away as Dragonstone. While she knew her brother was being truthful, a part of her didn't believe it, until now.

Jojen himself had been changed by just being around Jon, for that alone he'd have her support, but he had trusted them enough to tell them the truth and ever since she had watched him carefully. Her father, her brother and now she, all would be there for him in anyway they could going forward. For now though she had another agenda, something she had wanted ever since she had beat his friend in White Harbor, she wished for a spar.

"So Jon will you be sparring with me today then?" she asked and Arya looked on excitedly.

"Hmm, let me see, Loras can you quickly think up an excuse so I can run away from Meera's spear." Jon said and Loras chuckled.

"No, I'm afraid not besides, I'm sure all these ladies would love to see you knocked on your arse, wouldn't you ladies?"

"Really, and I thought you were my friend." Jon said feigning being hurt.

As they entered the sparring yard she felt her heart race, she looked around and quickly got her spear, watching on as Jon looked at the tourney swords before shaking his head.

"Give me a moment." he said racing off towards his rooms.

"Is Jon really running away?" Arya said to laughs.

"I think he's gone for his sword." Loras said.

"His sword?" Robb asked.

"Aye, his tourney sword, he has one he prefers."

They waited for a few more moments until Jon came running back, a small thin sword in his hand, Arya ran to him to look at it and as he handed it to her she could hear them laugh as they walked towards her.

"It's so skinny." Arya said looking intently at the sword.

"So are you little wolf." Jon said mussing her hair before walking back over to take a tourney knife from the rack of blunted weapons.

"My lady shall we." Jon said and Meera grimaced before getting a smirk on her face, he'd pay for that.

"Of course, Ser."

They stood a few feet apart, Jon holding the sword much differently than she'd seen him before, she looked around to see far more people lined up around then than she'd hoped. Feeling her nerves get the better of her she looked to Jon who just smiled reassuringly at her, so she twirled her spear and got ready.

The first thrust just barely missed his head, the second forced him backwards, she swung the spear low trying to take his feet from under him but he surprised her by jumping over it. She backed away as Jon swung his sword swiftly, left and then right, forcing her to parry and back away some more, she thrust her spear once more and he blocked it with his sword. Then he began to move even more quickly, his sword strikes faster and faster, she was barely able to block them and only her extra reach kept him from getting a hit against her.

She swung the spear in a high arc from the right aiming at neck height, Jon ducked and she stopped the swing and lowered the spear coming back low from the left, which he jumped over. He landed a little awkwardly and so she swung again, high, low, and high again, though he avoided the blows, it was clear he was moving less comfortably. She smirked, it was only a matter of time now, she thrust twice quickly, moved her spear to swing and then it was over, she never even saw it coming.

As she swung her spear, he deflected it with his sword, but he followed through pinning the spear to the ground, before spinning, by the time she brought her spear back around, he held the knife to her neck. His sword was positioned to block any swing and he had come so fast and so completely inside her defenses that she had no choice.

"I yield." she said and he nodded.

"Well fought." he said smiling at her and she smiled back, there was no arrogance, no attempt to put her down, he meant it and she could tell she had given him a tough fight.

"That was, can I have a spear, can you teach me?" Arya said and Meera laughed.

She looked around the yard to see almost everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch, Lord Jaime was speaking to Lord Wyman, Ser Wylis and the Glovers. Wynafred and Wylla were asking Jon if he was all right, while Sansa was handing him some water, Lord Robb and Lord Loras were speaking in hushed voices while making some of the fighting actions she and Jon had just done. Jojen walked over to her a proud look on his face, he carried a mug filed with water which she drank quickly.

"You were incredible sister, I don't think anyone's given Jon such a fight."

"He won." she said.

"Aye, but he needed to work for it, you saw what he did to Robb and Theon, look around you sister, they expected Jon to have won, but look how they're looking at you."

She did as he said and took a look around, he was right, people were looking at her a little differently, Loras already respected her and she knew Jon did too, but Lord Robb was looking at her like she was the warrior reborn. Arya was moving around mimicking her spear moves, while though the girls were helping Jon, all of them smiled at her, even Lady Sansa.

They had few more spars that day, Jon though didn't take part, she had been right when he jumped he'd twisted his ankle and had gone off to see the Maester. Lord Robb asked for some pointers which both she and Loras gave him, though she could tell it was his brother he wished them from most. After finishing the spars, they were informed that there would be a service for Old Nan later, the surprising thing was it was to be a pyre and not a burial and would take place in the yard nearest the godswood.

**Loras.**

They would have their meal after the service for the old woman, he had found Jon talking to the giant who it turned out was her great grandson, though he called her grandmother, which had Loras thinking on his own. He really needed to send her a raven or letter, he'd been remiss and he knew she'd bring it up when next they met, which would not be as distant as it may have been. Lord Jaime had said the wedding in Casterly Rock would be a larger one and he knew his family would attend.

Jon limped some as they headed to the yard, he had only hurt his ankle slightly and not sprained or twisted it, but still it would be a few days before he sparred again, something his brother would not be happy about. After they had watched the spar with Meera and Loras had cursed himself for not thinking of bringing a dagger to his own, Jon's brother had spoken glowingly about him. Loras wasn't sure what to think about Robb, he seemed to be genuinely contrite, though he was being so to the wrong person.

It was Jon who Loras would take his lead from and so as arrived at the Pyre he watched as Jon's family made room for them both and as Walder moved to stand beside Lord Stark. It seemed the old woman was much beloved among those in Winterfell as the yard was full of people, young, old, it made no difference and Loras was not surprised to see some weeping as Lord Stark began to speak.

"I knew Nan all of my life, as most did here, she was there when I was born, when most of my children were born, Walder here her grandson told me her last wishes were to be laid to rest on a pyre and for my son Jon to say some words over her, so I shall leave it to him to best remember her how she would have liked." Lord Stark said to some gasps and hushed whispers.

Loras watched as Jon stepped forward, he looked to see Walder bend down and whisper something in his ear and when he nodded the whispers quietened down.

"Nan used to tell us stories, me, Robb, no doubt Sansa, Arya and Bran too, I'm sure at some point she told everyone of those who grew up in Winterfell those very same stories. Stories of Giants and Wolves, of Bran the Builder and The Children of the Forest, tales which made us laugh, made us cry, scared us and made us feel warm, they were all of them told and we listened eagerly.

She told us tales of the old ways, of how things were and how those who came before us were just like each of us, just the same, people who were trying their best. She would always be there to make sure we were feeling well, to make sure we never forgot that we are only here because of those who came before us.

I used to wonder why she would tell us those tales, why she would go out of her way to make sure we knew of the Long Night or the Last Hero, why we must know of The Night King or The Rat Cook. Had you asked me yesterday I wouldn't have known what to say, wouldn't have been able to answer, but today I know.

She told us because we must remember, we must always remember those who came before us, we must hold them deep in our hearts and never let them go. They must never be just stories that were told long ago and forgotten, they have to be more than that, they have to be remembered, Nan has to be remembered." Jon said.

"Aye." Loras heard being said loudly, "Aye." the noise even louder now.

"So we will forever remember Nan, we will forever remember all those who came before us. The North remembers." Jon said.

"The North Remembers." reverberated loudly around the yard as Walder stepped forward with a flaming torch, as he lit the pyre the wolf's howl was heard loudly through Winterfell.

**Jaime.**

After the funeral things had gone relatively well, though Stark was behaving oddly, his wife had for some reason decided against trying to stop Jon sitting where he should and Jon had apart from spending time with the wolves, spent a lot of time with the giant Walder. Today Jon had come to speak to him about the man and Jaime was stunned by some of the revelations, he was glad Loras had been present or perhaps he may not have believed it all.

"You're saying that he's Duncan the Tall's great grandson and that the old woman was daughter to a king?"

"Aye, one of the great bastards my lord."

"I don't understand how, why would she be here?"

"She said she was waiting my lord, for me."

"Why?"

"To give me this." Jon said taking out another dragon egg, this one with deep bronze scales."

Jaime looked at the egg and shook his head, reaching out he knew what he'd feel even before his hand touched the thing and he was not disappointed as he felt the life move inside it. What Jon said next though took him even more by surprise, Loras too, though he was still coming to terms with the dragon egg.

"I made her a promise, I'd take Walder with us when we left. Make him a Kingsguard." Jon said,

"Jon, you can't just make someone a Kingsguard without thinking about it, can he even wield a sword, does he even want to?"

"He was born to it, I know how strange it sounds my lord, I understand, but I believe it's what I'm supposed to do."

"What do you mean Jon?" Loras asked.

"It's, the dreams, the visions, coming here now, all of it, it's what I was supposed to do. I can't explain it. Nan said it was my destiny, that some things were out of our control, so I don't know, gods, fate, whatever, but I think she was right."

"Fine, I'll check Walder out, me Jon, not you, if I'm satisfied we can go and get him better trained, he'll need to be knighted too, gods. I can only imagine what Arthur and Barristan will think."

"Thank you my lord." Jon said smiling.

Over the next couple of days, he met with Walder and while the man was clearly untrained, there was something there and for simple brute strength he doubted even the mountain would beat him easily. Today though he cared not a jot about Walder or the Kingsguard, he had woken up to be greeted with the news he'd waited for almost a moon to hear, Dacey and her family would be arriving later that day.

As he broke his fast he actually enjoyed the japes both Jon and Loras made at his expense, he found he cared not so excited was he to finally see her again, though given how people spoke of her mother, he was nervous too. Lady Maege it seemed embodied everything there was about her sigil, a fierce she bear if ever there was one, after seeing Dacey and her sisters, Jaime could only begin to imagine the woman who birthed them.

"It'll be all right my lord, we'll protect you." Jon japed. and Loras shook his head.

"I think he may be on his own Jon, We're not ready to face the she bears yet." Loras said with a smirk.

"My brave squires." Jaime said rolling his eyes to laughter from the girls at the table.

After Jon, Loras and the girls checked the wolves they were informed the banners had been seen and so Jaime his squires, the Starks and everyone else lined up to welcome the arrival. The first through the gates were not the Mormonts though but the Karstarks, he recognized Eddard and Torrhen and a large man who must be their father, but not the small slight girl with them. Following them was the Umbers and he was glad to see the Greatjon had managed to come, his son beside him along with one of his daughters.

He smiled broadly then when he saw the banner bearing the black bear on green, leading the way was a short stout woman and following her a woman who looked almost like a younger version of her, he saw Jory and Lyra and then he saw her. Dacey rode in holding a small girl in front of her and she looked around before their eyes met, the smile she greeted him with made the wait worthwhile and he watched on as everyone dismounted.

The introductions took a long time, Lord Karstark was gruff yet friendly, while the Greatjon greeted him like a long lost friend much to Ned Starks surprise. Jon too was greeted fondly though even Lord Karstark was friendlier with him. Finally the Mormont's greeted Lord and Lady Stark and Jaime noticed how brusquely Maege greeted the lady, though her greeting with Stark himself was far more welcoming.

"My lord I thank you for this honor you've done my house and my daughter." Maege said.

"The honor is mine own Maege, it's good to see you."

"Aye you too, my lord."

Jaime took a breath as she moved towards him, she looked him up and down her face expressionless before she turned to look at her daughters.

"My lady." Jaime said.

"You're far prettier than any of my daughters Lord Jaime, but I welcome you to my family." Maege said to a chuckle from Jon and Loras beside him, he turned and glowered at them before winking.

"I'm honored my lady."

"None of that, call me Maege." the woman said with a twinkle in her eye before moving to stand in front of Jon.

Jaime looked on as Maege looked Jon up and down carefully before nodding.

"I want to thank you young man, for all you've done, both for my family here and at the wall." Maege said.

"It was my honor my lady." Jon said and she smiled broadly at him before moving to greet the Reed children warmly.

After he greeted Maege's other daughter who was called Alysanne and said his hellos to Jory and Lyra, Dacey and the little girl moved to him.

"My lord, it's good to see you well." Dacey said as Jaime took her hand.

"You too my lady." he said as he kissed it.

"My sister Lyanna." Dacey said and Jaime noticed both Ned and Jon's heads turn to look at the little girl.

"Lady Lyanna a pleasure." he said to the girl who looked at him sullenly.

"He talks funny." Lyanna said before moving to Jon "Where's your wolf?"

Dacey laughed and once again Jaime caught his breath, he watched on as Lord and Lady Stark had servants show them to their rooms and found himself torn between following Dacey and propriety. Something his betrothed didn't seem to have the same problem with.

"My lord, could you show me to my room." she said holding her arm out and winking suggestively.

"It would be a pleasure my lady."

He led her after the others and saw her little sister head off with Jon no doubt just like Dacey she didn't take later for an answer. When they reached the keep, her mother and sisters were shown to their rooms and Jaime asked a servant which were hers. Leading her to the room, he helped her bring her things in, while other servants brought in two large chests, once they'd placed them down and left, he found himself in her arms. The kiss was hungry and deep and how long it lasted he couldn't tell, when they eventually broke from it both of them were breathless.

"I missed you." both of them said together before laughing.

"How did you mother take the news?" he asked as he led her to the bed.

"She was furious, demanded we stop this folly at once, refused her permission for us to marry." Dacey said before laughing at his shocked face "Oh that was way too easy." she said and he grabbed her kissing her again.

"It's not nice to mess with your future husband." he said kissing her neck.

"But that's what makes it fun." she said as she yawned before pouting as he got up from the bed.

"Well, you're not the only one who likes to have fun." he said smirking as he walked to the door and opened it stepping out into the corridor."

He ducked the pillow she threw at him and smiled as he walked down towards his own room, there was nothing he wanted more than to stay in the room and ravish her there and then, but he could tell she was tired. They had plenty of time to get reacquainted and it wouldn't do for them to be found together alone in her room just yet, after all the wedding was mere days away.

**Sansa.**

Having so many important guests staying at Winterfell was exciting, having them stay because they were coming to a wedding was a dream come true for her. She had finished her presents for Jaime and Dacey and had put the finishing touches to the ones for Jon and Loras so as she sat in her sewing room she found herself at a loss for what to do. Having Wynafred with her had been something she had really enjoyed, the older girl liked a lot of the same things as Sansa did and had been impressed with her drawing.

She also knew Jon and Loras and spoke fondly of them both, especially her brother and how well he danced something which Sansa was unaware of. Alys Karstark too was proving to be someone who Sansa enjoyed spending time with also and she wished that both ladies would be staying for longer than the wedding. Wylla was like Arya and far different than her sister, though she too enjoyed embroidery she just didn't seem to take it seriously.

"This is incredible Lady Sansa." Wylla said looking at the picture Jon had drawn of her.

"It is isn't it, Jon did that for me."

"He did when?" Wynafred asked.

"Not long after he arrived, it was he who taught me how to draw."

"Do you think if I asked he'd draw me?" Alys asked.

"I'm sure he would."

"We should ask for pictures of all of us, I'd love to see what I'd look like with different color hair." Wylla said.

Sansa just nodded and since they had nothing else to do the girls left the room to go in search of her brother before they had yet another dinner to go to. While not fully fledged feasts the meals they'd had since the guests arrived had been more and more extravagant, mainly because of the number of guests seated at them. Thankfully after the first one when Lord Wyman had arrived her mother had not tried to sit Jon away from them anymore.

As they made their way to the Broken Tower knowing that was where Jon and the others would be, she smiled at the memory of the one the night Lady Dacey arrived. It had been more loud than usual and she had heard comments that had come from the table where the Umbers sat. Remembering what she had heard it was the reaction of the Smalljon when he heard there were more wolves which was the reason for her current smile.

"_What do you mean there are more, how many more?"_

"_Six, there can't be six."_

"_Are they white like that one."_

"_Do they make noises."_

"_Thank the gods." _

It had taken Jon and Loras to explain to her Ghost's fascination with the Smalljon and she swore after that every time she looked to the man he would check over his shoulder periodically. As they reached the Broken Tower she wasn't surprised at the group who were there. Jon, Loras along with both the Reeds, Arya and Lyanna Mormont who were thick as thieves ever since the young girls arrival. Lyarra Umber stood towering over Jojen Reed and she was glad to see both of them seemed to get along. Also there was her brother Robb who it seemed spent more time in their company now, something she was pleased about.

"Little sister, I thought you had your embroidery to do." Jon said smiling at her.

"We finished and we were wondering if you'd do a favor for us?"

"Anything for you little sister, you know that." Jon said and she smiled beamingly at him.

"Lady Alys saw your drawing of me and wondered if you'd draw her and the other Ladies." Sansa said.

"I, of course, it'll take some time, but sure if you wish."

"Really, you'll do it." she said excitedly.

"Of course, I'll make some time. How about we start later today?"

"Aye, that sounds good." Wylla said smirking.

"I thought you were gonna show me and Lyanna how to use our bows." Arya said annoyedly.

"I will little wolf. I can do both."

At that point one of the little pups came walking out of the tower, her grey fur shined in the light and she wagged her tail as she walked towards her. Sansa bent down to pick her up when Jon nodded and she giggled when the wolf licked her face.

"It seems you're not the only one the wolves like Arya." Loras said chuckling.

"They still like me more stupid." Arya said and Loras chuckled louder as he jumped out of the way of a kick to his shins.

"Fool me once little wolf." Loras said and the others laughed.

After holding the she wolf for a few moments Jon took it from her and placed it back beside it's mother, Ghost came walking over carrying some meat in his mouth and Jon let him inside the tower and locked the door. Before leading them all away while speaking to Arya and Lyanna, as they entered the courtyard she noticed her mother standing on the walkway holding Bran in her arms. Her brother had spent far more time with her mother the last week or so and Sansa hoped he was feeling well.

She watched as a man approached Jon holding a letter and a frown appear on her brother's face as he took it from him, the man turned and left and Jon placed the letter in his pocket shaking his head. After that they moved to the sparring yard and she looked on as Jon and Loras spoke to Robb, holding a sword in his hand they both showed him some movements and pointed out something about his feet. There was no actually sparring though as Jon left to go to the archery area with Arya and Lyanna and Meera and Jojen along with Lyarra went back into the keep.

"Lord Robb I was wondering if you'd show me the glass gardens." she heard Wynafred say and she looked to Loras who smiled at her.

"Lady Sansa, will you and your friends like to accompany us?" Loras said and she smiled as she took his arm.

**Jon.**

After taking the letter he walked to the archery yard, Walder had asked to guard him days ago and while Jon had known it was what he wanted and what he had agreed to, he knew the man was still grieving. So he told him to take some time, to spend it with those around Winterfell he felt close to, they'd be leaving here soon and it would be a long time before they returned. Walder had eventually agreed and so it was as always Jors and Alyrs who stayed with him.

Jaime had told them to guard him loosely while in the confines of the keep, but once they left Winterfell they'd be much closer. He actually felt sorry for the two men though they never complained and so he'd given them the day off, allowed them to spend some time in Wintertown and had given them enough coin to enjoy themselves. Which was why the man handing him a letter had chosen now to do so, he knew who it was from and he was glad of it as he needed to make his own plans with Richard.

"Look Jon I hit it." he heard Arya say happily.

He looked up from where he'd been sitting and saw she had managed to hit the target, though it was one of the outer rings. His sister didn't have the strength required for drawing the bow properly, but Mikken had allowed for this, the draw weight was suited to her small frame and the arrows themselves lighter and though the ends were blunted, they still stuck in the softer targets. Lyanna Mormont too had been able to use the same bow and it had led to him needing to have one made for her too, much to her mother's delight.

"Great work Arya, Lyanna why don't you take your go." Jon said.

It felt strange to be saying his mother's name out loud and he enjoyed how it felt even if it was directed at someone else. Lyanna Mormont and Arya were a match made in heaven, two fierce little girls and he couldn't help compare both of them to his mother. Had she been alive would she be teaching his own little sisters to fire their own bows he wondered, would she have taught Rhaenys too?. Before he could start feeling the sadness he felt when he thought of his sister and mother, he heard a clapping sound and turned to see Lady Maege standing there.

"Well done Lyanna." he heard the woman say as Lyanna too hit the target.

"My lady," he said standing up.

"Don't mind me Jon. It's good to see you spend time with the little ones." Maege said as she walked towards him.

"I enjoy it my lady, Arya and Lyanna both of them, I enjoy sending time with them. They remind me of the tales I've been told of my...of Lady Lyanna." Jon said stumbling over what to call his mother.

"I knew Lyanna, Jon. Knew her well, she and I were friends did you know that?"

"I didn't my lady." Jon said surprised.

"The she bear and the she wolf, though she was much younger than me we spent a lot of time together when ever I could visit. There are not a lot of ladies like she was even here in the North so we stuck together you see."

"Did you..Did you like her my lady?"

"Lyanna was the most amazing woman I've ever known Jon, that's why I named my daughter after her, look at her Jon, if she grows into half the woman Lyanna was I'll be the proudest mother in the North." Maege said as Jon looked to see Arya and Lyanna giggling while lining up their next shot.

"I wish I could have known her." Jon said sadly.

"She'd have been proud of you Jon, of that I've no doubt." Maege said smiling as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Lyanna, Arya, come lets leave Jon here alone, the girls are gonna be sparring soon, don't you want to see your sister's beat some men up Lyanna." Maege said laughing and Arya and Lyanna ran after her as she turned to leave.

Jon walked over to pick up the bow and the arrows, before bringing them back inside the keep, he left them in the armory where his uncle had ordered them to be kept, well out of the reach of Arya without supervision. Sitting down on the bench he took the letter out of his pocket, opened it and began to read.

_I am at your service, anything you wish._

_The Smoking Log._

_R._

Walking to the nearby torch he held the letter up to it until it burned and walked back to his room, unlocking the door he grabbed some parchment and began to write. He would spend most of the day drawing since he'd promised Sansa, but he had time to make it there and back so once he was finished with his letter he locked the door and went looking for Walder. He could of course go to Wintertown alone but he knew how Jaime would feel about it and given how nervous he was about the upcoming wedding it would be best to make things easy for him.

When he found Walder and explained what he wanted, the man was only to eager to accompany him, the Greatsword he carried was sturdy but not of the best quality and Jaime had ordered Mikken to make a better one. Leaving the keep and heading out the gates they walked the short distance to Wintertown, Walder would need more practice riding and Jon had thought that he would need to warg to help him, that and they would need a destrier to carry his weight comfortably.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Jon?" Walder asked.

"It'll be fine Walder, we'll just be in and out, back before anyone even knows we're missing."

When they reached the Smoking Log and entered Jon was surprised at just how full it was, some of the Lannister men had taken to staying in town and had made it almost their second home. He noticed the man immediately and when he saw him he nodded to the upstairs, Jon and Walder followed him and when they reached the room, Walder insisted on entering first, once he was satisfied, Jon and the man entered too.

"What's you name?" Jon asked.

"Daved my lord."

"And how do you know my friend?"

"I was lucky enough to meet him a few years ago my lord, he helped me out of some trouble and I've been working with him ever since."

"What's his sigil?"

"Skulls and lips my lord." Daved said with a smile.

"Very good, can you get this to him?" Jon said handing him the letter.

"Aye my lord, he'll have it within the moon."

"So quick?" Jon said surprised.

"Aye, we have a system in place my lord."

Jon took out a few silver stags and coppers and handed it to the man, gold dragons would be no use to him here and though Daved tried to reject them Jon just shook his head and in the end he took them gladly. He and Walder soon left and Jon smirked at Richard's foresight, he had told him he'd organize a way to communicate while in the North and Jon had doubted him, not anymore.

When they arrived back at Winterfell Jon went to Luwin for more supplies, the Maester had refused his coin to pay for them much to Jon's annoyance. Once he had the parchment, inks and charcoals he went in search of his sister and her friends, it'd be a busy few days until the wedding itself.

**Ned.**

He was starting to hate these meals, a full on feast was bad enough and there would be one tomorrow for the wedding itself, but even these normal meals had turned into basically the same thing. He had accepted reluctantly Jaime Lannister's offer to reimburse and pay for the festivities and those leading up to them. The simple truth was that given how long he had stayed here, how many of his bannermen had arrived and how much of their stock they had gone through the help was welcome.

His wife sat beside him speaking to Lady Sybelle and Lady Jonelle, the Mormont ladies not being the friendliest to her, he sighed as he looked at her, it had been weeks now since they'd shared a bed. She simply could not get over her feelings for his nephew, no matter what he said or what Jon himself had done, it made no difference. He looked down to the table where Jon was sitting with his children and the other's, that at least he had rectified.

After what happened at the welcome for the Glovers and Manderly's he and Cat had their biggest fight yet, he had allowed her feelings to cloud his own and had Jon seated away from the other children and it had backfired terribly. Having Loras Tyrell move to sit by Jon was one thing, having Jaime Lannister not only do the same but call him out publicly on it was even worse and it had led to a huge argument with Cat.

"_Have you any idea of the damage we've done."_

"_Why my lord, by seating a bastard in his proper place?"_

"_His name is Jon my lady and I'll not have you refer to him in any other way in my presence." he said angrily._

"_So now I'm forced to address your bastard by a title in my own home."_

"_You're forced to behave like a lady in public, what we did tonight was wrong and we'll suffer from it no more, from now on Jon will sit with his brothers and sisters my lady and I'll hear no more about it."_

She had stormed from his solar and they had been apart ever since, in the end he had spoken to Vayon to ensure that even without his presence Jon was to be seated with family. As he continued to look at him he smiled at how right it looked, his daughters loved their brother, young Bran though not having spent much time with him clearly did too. As for Robb it seemed after their talk he too had started to come around and as he looked at his son laughing at something Jon said he felt they were finally getting back to normal.

Though he would soon need to speak to Jon himself, something he had been putting off every since his talk with Nan, what she had told him, what he had found out since then, he shook his head, how could he have been so blind. He nodded to Vayon and bid the man to come to him, when he did he whispered in his ear for him to have Jon meet him later on in the crypts, they would talk tonight. Though he tried to enjoy the rest of the meal he found his mind drifting and he couldn't stop where it went no matter how hard he tried.

_A few days earlier._

_He walked to the older part of the keep, Nan had always refused to move to different rooms saying these had been hers for longer than he had been alive and she would be in them until she died. When he entered the room and saw her, he felt that may be far sooner than any of them wished, she sent Walder to fetch Jon and bid him to come closer to her. When he got to the bedside he was surprised and a little shocked by the slap she hit him across the face._

"_That's to knock some sense into you Ned Stark, to remind you that you're a wolf not a trout and not a damn falcon." she said._

"_I.." _

"_No, it's time you learned the truth of things, I've not long left and while I've done what I'm supposed to I'll not leave this world without telling you the truth of things. You need to support him Ned, for if you don't then not just you and your family will suffer but the North as a whole will be no more."_

"_What do you mean."_

"_In time, first you need to know the truth of things, Of Brandon and Lyanna, of your father and that damn Maester Walys he listened to and you need to accept it Ned Stark or so help me when I'm gone I'll return and haunt you for the rest of your days."_

"_What do you mean, what truth?"_

"_Your father knew of Lyanna and Rhaegar, he knew of Brandon and Ashara and he hid the truth about them both." Nan said and Ned almost fell from his seat._

"_He couldn't, he wouldn't."_

"_Would he not? How many times did your sister tell him or you that she wouldn't marry Robert, how many times did you ignore her pleas. Or am I mistaken?"_

_Ned shook his head unable to answer, he knew what she said was the truth, he could remember playing off his sister's concerns as nothing more than nerves and he had continually taken Robert's side._

"_Brandon?"_

"_He and your father had a knock down fight when he received the letter from the Tully's saying Brandon wished to break off the betrothal, he demanded your brother live up to his responsibilities or he'd disinherit him, but when did Brandon ever do what he was bid?"_

"_Why, why would my father not accept it?"_

"_Partly the shame of it, to break one betrothal was bad enough, to break two." she sighed "But more than that it defeated his plans, defeated his desires that the Maester whispered in his ears. To bring the North and the South closer together would be beneficial you see, though your father was but a pawn in the games they play."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_No, that's the problem Ned, summer is coming to an end, it's time to prepare for Winter for it is coming and this one will be harsher and more deadly than any before it and you don't understand, it's time to be a wolf again, it's time to howl."_

"_I.."_

"_You father has private papers Ned, in his solar I believe though I'm not certain. I doubt he destroyed them, as for the Maester well perhaps this new one knows more, he seems a different sort. You need to find them Ned and you need to choose, one way leads to the ruin of your house and the other it's only salvation." she had said her voice breaking as she coughed._

_So he had gone and searched his fathers solar, practically torn it apart and eventually when the desk and papers were strewn all around the room and when he'd given up hope he found them, hidden behind the fire. The letter from Hoster was damning, the ones from Lyanna and Rhaegar even more so and Ned had spent the night in his solar in a fury._

_The next day he had gone to see Luwin and asked him to look through any records from Walys's time as Maester, he had been surprised when the man came back with some notes and a journal. It had taken him days to read through it and each new revelation forced him deeper and deeper into his head. They had planned it, his fostering in the Vale, his befriending of Robert, hoping to build ties between the North and the South, the things the Maester wrote, about his sister, his father, he and his brothers._

_It had taken all his strength of will not to rip the journal apart, but Jon would need it, perhaps he could find out exactly who it was Walys was in league with, the thoughts it was Jon Arryn or Robert himself kept him up at night. Jon's letter from his mother said they'd been planning it for years, Walys journal seemed to back it up and Ned wondered who it was he could trust, who more than family?._

"Ned, Ned?" he heard his wife's voice."

"What sorry Cat?" he said turning to look at him look at her with concern.

"Are you feeling well?"

"No actually, I think I may need to retire early." he said looking around the room disappointed to see it so full.

"Surely not yet?" she said and he nodded, he'd grin and bear it some more.

It was a few hours later when he finally managed to leave, the dinner had finished and the children had gone to bed, Jon had looked up to him and nodded letting him know he'd meet him later. He bid Cat goodnight and went to his room, the journal and the letters were locked in a box hidden in the wall. He knew he'd need them later, or more importantly Jon would, so he sat nursing a mug of ale, he hadn't drank or eaten much tonight knowing what he was about to do, but he finished this mug off.

When he did so he got up and headed to the crypts, for the last few nights he'd gone there at the hour of the wolf and stood in front of his families statues. He'd cursed his father and had asked his brother why he hadn't told him, why he had felt the need to keep secrets from him?. But as always it the was his sister's he had spent the most time at, he had begged her forgiveness and had cried in front of her statue more than once.

He heard the footsteps as Jon walked towards him, he had left Alyn and Jory at the crypt door tonight, apart from Jon no one would be allowed in, what was said here tonight was for his ears alone. When his nephew saw where he was standing he moved beside him and said not a word, both of them standing looking at her statue in silence.

"She was the fiercest most full of life person I've ever known, though Arya comes close." Ned said and heard a small chuckle from Jon before he continued speaking.

"There wasn't a boy in the north who didn't wish her to be his Jon, not a one, you can ask them if you don't believe me. Glover, Manderly, even the Greatjon, not a one who wouldn't have taken her for their own should she allow them.

When Robert saw her he was no different and I wanted it so badly Jon, he was my brother by choice. I see it with you and Loras and it makes me smile you have that and yet I know that unlike me you'd pick Sansa over him or Arya if you were forced to choose. Not that he'd ever ask you to and I suppose Robert didn't ask me either, instead it was my own damn folly.

I should have listened to her, gods if I'd only listened." Ned said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Uncle, I can't forgive you for her, only for me and for that it's yours if you want it." Jon said and Ned nodded.

"I don't want to fight another war Jon, I wish I could go my whole life without one, but Jaime Lannister is right, war is coming and the only thing left is to decide whose side you're on.

You may not have my name Jon but you have my blood and should you ask it of me, you shall have my sword and the North."

"Uncle.." Jon began as Ned hushed him before taking his sword and kneeling.

"I Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, do hereby pledge my sword, my life, to the one true king Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next The Wedding takes place. Since the Ghost chapter is still causing me trouble and since i failed to deliver a bonus chapter last week, Saturday will be a bonus chapter as we go once more around the realm.
> 
> Ok so i also have a question, Lemon to do or not to do, really interested what people's opinions are on it as it would be in the next chapter, post wedding.


	46. The Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Dacey's wedding takes place.

**Jon.**

He had looked on stunned as his uncle declared for him, he couldn't help it he bid his uncle to rise and once he did Jon grabbed him and held him tight, he didn't even try to fight the tears that fell. His uncle whispered in his ear and Jon couldn't even make out the words, when he calmed enough they spoke a little on his mother. His uncle told him about the letters and journal he found and Jon did his best to keep his anger in check, his mother's letter was right, he had always known it to be true, but this proved that she may not have known just how deep this conspiracy went.

"We need to find them uncle, all of them." Jon said and his uncle nodded.

"Aye we do, but that's something we can talk about later, you need to get your rest Jon, tomorrow is a big day."

"Aye Uncle, thank you." he said as he smiled and they both left the crypts together.

He walked back to the keep with his uncle, both of them walking silently, behind them Jory and Alyn had given them room should they need to speak more, but Jon could tell his uncle was just like he, drained. So they bid their good nights and he went to his room, opening the door he quickly undressed and got the eggs from their hiding place before he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. His heart raced when he saw her sitting there on the grass hill, it had felt like forever since he'd last seen his sister.

"_Rhae. Where have you been?" he asked as he moved towards her.  
_

"_I was flying Jae." she said smiling before she reached her hand out and he took it._

_They walked down the hill and Jae saw it then, the large dark burned walls of Harrenhal, he saw the tents lined up and the banners waving high. The black bats on a yellow field and the leaping silver trout on red and blue, both either side of the red three headed dragon on black, his house's banner raised far higher than the other two. Excitedly he moved with Rhaenys through the castle he saw squires scrubbing armor and polishing swords, saw horses being decked out in barding being made ready for upcoming jousts._

_When they reached the castle Rhaenys led him to the largest of the halls, the famous hall of a hundred hearths. Inside the revelry had already begun and as he looked around he saw her sitting there with his uncles, all four of the Stark children together for perhaps one of the last times it was so. His uncle Brandon was just as he'd imagined him, larger than life and louder than his siblings combined. Ned was quiet and Jae grimaced at the figure sitting beside him as Robert towered above them all, the Demon of the Trident indeed._

_His uncle Benjen looked so very small in comparison and even his mother seemed larger and more imposing than he. As for his mother Jae stood and watched, whether or not tears registered in this place he knew not, but they fell down his face all the same. She was lively and he watched as she glowered at something Robert said, as she chastised Brandon for some unknown reason and then spoke softly to Ned. She laughed with Benjen and then a hush came over the hall and Rhaenys drew his attention to the high table._

"_Look Jae, Father." she said and she smiled as he looked to where she pointed._

_On the high table he saw him and he was everything he had heard, he sat beside Elia and in her hands she held a newborn babe, Jae looked to Rhaenys and saw her nod as she looked at her younger self. They stayed for a moment and then Jae found himself outside the halls yet again watching as his mother put armor on. _

_The knight of the Laughing Tree in full gear was small and slight and yet Jae knew from the tale Jaime told that she defeated three knights, he longed to see the joust itself but instead he found himself by a stream and watched as his father held his mother in his arms. It wasn't but a moment later that they were in a glade and Jae saw two men wearing white cloaks stand by while in front of them kneeling facing a Heart Tree his father and mother whispered softly._

"_Jae come we have more to see." Rhaenys said grabbing his arm and yet he found himself unable to move, he looked as his father and mother kissed and he saw it there in their eyes, the love his mother wrote of was undeniable.  
_

_As he closed his own he then found himself in a large room with colored glass on the windows. At the front stood a man holding a book and in front of him his father and mother stood facing each other. His mother was draped in a cloak bearing his house's colors and she had a piece of cloth over her and his fathers hands, as he moved closer he heard them speak._

"_Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days._

_As Rhaenys led him out of the room he looked back and a part of him wanted nothing more than to shout at them, to scream out a warning, to let them know how things would be. He opened his mouth to do so but before he got the chance to speak he saw the clouds and the images began to change. At first it was random images, his uncle Brandon kissing a beautiful woman, his mother shouting at Robert, his father and Elia speaking softly, but then he felt Rhaenys's hand grip him tight and the clouds fully darkened overhead._

_He saw a silver haired girl walk into a fire as a large dog whined as the flames drew closer, he saw the girl walk out unharmed while three small dragons crawled over her shoulders. In the distance he saw a pale dragon fade in the sun while a black wingless dragon ran as fast as it could towards her._

_He saw a sword with a white blade cut through a net and a hand grab a lion with a scorpions tail, he saw the beast being tied to a stake before it shriveled and faded away._

_He saw a snake poised to attack only to turn it's head as it heard the hisses of smaller snakes. He saw the snake as it was grabbed by a giant, he saw the giant smile as he brought the snake to his mouth only for a screech to force him to look up, where a white dragon flew close to him it's blue wings unfurled and the giant dropped the snake as a white wolf came up from behind._

_He saw a huge grey wolf howl as it looked to a silver wingless bird, it's steps purposeful as it was joined by smaller hungrier wolves._

_He saw a three eyed raven try to fly as a tree burned only for a white wolf to jump and catch it in it's mouth._

_When he turned to Rhaenys he saw her smile and she pointed as the dragon landed in front of them, he watched his sister climb on the dragons back and hold out her hand._

"_We can fly together Jae." she said as the dragon flew off._

When he woke that morning he felt the heat from the eggs, he felt the sweat run down his chest and onto the sheets of the bedding and as he jumped up he felt his head spin. He steadied himself and placed the eggs back in their hiding place and after drinking some water he sat down and began to draw.

**Robb.**

Theon had stopped him on the way to break his fast and Robb felt guilty he'd been ignoring him these last few days, but he found he was still annoyed at him too. During the spar against Loras he had seen Theon leave him to face the boy alone, his friend had been hurt but not that badly and yet he didn't come to his aid. Had he then Robb wouldn't have taken such a bad beating, but rather than admit it or apologize, Theon had instead wanted them to make up stories about Jon and Loras or to try and get their vengeance some other way.

Even had his father not called them in to punish them, Robb had already begun to question how things had gone since Jon arrived. From his turning down of the gifts Jon offered at Theon's suggestion, to him trying to bait his brother to spar and allowing Theon to insult his sister to do so. After his father had brought that up Robb felt more shame than he could ever remember, he had been at best a bad brother and at worst a terrible one and just seeing Jon with his sisters showed him how far he had fallen short.

"So you're not speaking to me then, too busy with your new friends?" Theon said annoyedly.

"No, you know we're not allowed to speak together, father made that clear."

"So, since when do you care about what your father says."

"He is my father, I always care." Robb retorted angrily.

"So what, that's it then, your bastard brother is here and that's it for me, we were supposed to be brothers." Theon said a note of sadness in his voice.

"Aye we were, but what happened during the spar Theon, where were you? Brothers don't leave each other to be hurt, where were you?" Robb said shaking his head.

"I was hurt, I.." Theon said and Robb could see the truth in front of him.

"No you weren't', you'd just rather protect yourself than me." Robb said as he walked away.

He felt terrible doing so, but after being punished and told he and Theon would no longer be allowed to spend time together his father had kept him behind while he sent Theon off with his new guards.

"_You're not happy I've forbidden you from being with Theon are you?"_

"_No father, he's my friend."_

"_I wanted that for you, since Jon left I wanted it so badly, but I was wrong Robb, it was never supposed to be Theon, it was supposed to be your brother, but with him gone, I..I allowed Theon take his place."_

"_But why now father? Why all of a sudden have you decided that I'm not to spend time with him?"_

"_What happened with your sister Robb?" his father asked and he looked down to the ground the shame clear on his face "That's why son, what have I told you about the pack?"_

"_That we must stick together, always."_

"_Aye, Theon is not a wolf Robb, he's a squid, should his father rise up one day I may be forced to take his head. I've forgotten that, forgotten how the North sees him. Forgotten he's a hostage Robb, not a ward."_

"_But he's my friend father."_

"_Aye, but he shouldn't be. One day you'll be Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, what happens if when that day comes our bannermen see you as best friends with the family who've reaved their lands, the people who've stolen their property and attacked them all their lives?"_

"_But would it not be better if we were friends father, maybe Theon would be different than his father, maybe the Iron Islands and the North could be allies." Robb said and his father shook his head._

_"I thought that son, but I didn't realize that he was insulting my daughters, that he and you were behaving badly towards visiting lords, no don't give me that look boy, I saw how you both looked at the Reeds, at Howland's children, what have you I told you about Howland son?"_

"_That were it not for Howland Reed you'd not be alive today."_

"_Aye, so how do you think I feel seeing his children disrespected by mine own heir."_

"_I'm sorry father."_

"_Aye I know that Robb."_

"_What happens when Jon leaves again father, who'll be my friend then."_

"_I'll think of something son I promise."_

Now as he headed to his brother's room he hoped he'd accept his apology, they had spoken and being friendly since the night the Manderly's arrived, he and Loras had spent some time together too. But while Jon had taught him some moves in the sparring yard and while he and Loras had japed with him, there was something not right about it. Compared to how Jon acted with his sisters he was still an outsider and he knew it was because as of yet he hadn't spoken to him about things.

He knocked at the door and looked down at the scratches he'd made when he'd tried to sneak inside, it had been a stupid idea but he had been embarrassed to ask his brother for the gifts he'd already turned down, so he had tried to steal them. Thankfully he'd not been able to open the door, how he'd have been able to deal with things had he taken the gifts, he didn't know.

"Robb?" he heard his brother say as he opened the door.

"Jon, can I come in?"

"Aye." his brother said and he walked in.

His brother's room was cold and a little damp and yet not once had he heard him complain, looking around it though he wondered how it compared to his rooms at Casterly Rock. Surely Jaime Lannister had him stay in better rooms than this, he looked to the table and saw some drawings before Jon motioned to the bed and he sat down while Jon sat at the small table.

"Jon, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Robb said looking down at his fidgeting hands.

"For what?" Jon asked his voice even.

"I should have welcomed you better, you're my brother and I…"

"Robb I don't care how you welcomed me, I'm used to it, I was annoyed at you over Sansa, over Theon." Jon said shaking his head as Robb looked at him.

"I.."

"Allowed your friend to insult our sister, that's all that bothered me Robb."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell Sansa."

"What?"

"Speak to Sansa, Robb, tell her you're sorry, she may not show it but it hurt her." Jon said.

"I will." Robb said determinedly.

"Good, now come brother, lets spar, properly this time." Jon said and Robb laughed before he stopped.

"Jon, I did something stupid."

"Well Arya would say you are stupid." Jon said and they both chuckled.

"I…ehm tried to sneak into your room." he said embarrassed.

"Why?" Jon said his voice rising.

"I, gods, I wanted the gifts." he said and Jon laughed before he got up and walked to his chest and picked up the bow and pendant.

"You only had to ask brother."

"You mean it, I can have them?" Robb asked surprised.

"Off course, they were always for you."

He placed the pendant around his neck and held the bow out, as he stood up he saw the picture Jon had been drawing fall to the floor and bent down to pick it up.

"Who's this Jon?"

"That's Uncle Brandon, Benjen, Lord Stark and your aunt Lyanna." Jon said and Robb didn't notice the odd choice of words as he looked at the picture.

"Why did you draw this?" he asked curiously.

"It's a gift." Jon said as he took and placed it back on the table "Now come on, or I'll make you face Meera and her spear." Jon japed and he laughed as they left the room.

**Maege.**

She looked on as her daughters readied the dress for Dacey, it was a beautiful thing and out of all her daughters it was her oldest who she knew would appreciate it the most. While Jory and Lyra would wear dresses tonight it was not their preferred outfits as for Alysanne well she was like her, there wasn't a reason big enough to wear a dress in either of their opinions. She smiled though at Lyanna and how she looked at her own dress, her little bear cub's face a picture as she looked annoyed at the straps of the thing.

Dacey sat on the bed laughing and joking with her sisters and Maege was about to say something when there was a knock on the door that Jory answered, she was surprised to see Wyman standing there.

"My ladies, forgive the interruption, Maege I was wondering if I could speak to you." Wyman said and she nodded.

She followed him outside and he motioned for her to follow him some more, as they walked through the keep and out into the courtyard she wondered where he was bringing her. A few moments later she got her answer, they walked past the Broken Tower and she saw Jon Snow play with the white wolf, while holding one of the pups in his hand. To see them here finally in the heart of the North was sight she'd not soon forget and it was no surprise to her that it was Jon to be the one to bring the wolves back where they belonged.

She followed Wyman onward and through the small gate into the Godswood, it took them a few more moments until they finally saw the Heart tree and Ser Wylis and a couple of Manderly guards standing by it. It surprised her he'd brought her here given his own view on the old gods, although she knew he respected them all the same.

"Make sure we're not disturbed son." Wyman said as he stood before the tree.

"What's going on Wyman?"

"What think you of the lad Maege?" Wyman asked.

"What lad?" she said though she knew of whom he spoke.

"Jon." Wyman said and she noticed he didn't use the bastard surname.

"Seems like a good lad, did a lot for both our families did he not?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, that he did, he's just like his mother isn't he?" Wyman said and she gasped for a second.

"I wouldn't know Wyman." she answered evasively.

"Really, remember where we are Maege." Wyman said and she cursed the man.

"No one's ever mentioned his mother." she said and Wyman smirked.

"Yet we both know who she is."

"Do we indeed?"

"Aye, he's the she wolf's babe of that I've no doubt, neither do you Maege."

"And so what if he is?" she asked.

"Then that makes him our king." Wyman said and this time she needed to sit down.

"Careful Wyman what you speak now is treason."

"Is it, I never swore an oath to the stag, did you Maege?"

"I'd rather slit my own throat than swear to that man, how he behaved, love of his life indeed." she said as she spat on the ground.

"Indeed, I heard the stories, though did not see for myself, but I remember Harrenhal Maege, he shamed her there too."

"That he did, but does the boy even want it Wyman?"

"I believe he does, I think he sees how the realm has been run and he wants to change it, that's what he's doing is it not, who else has done as much for the North as he?"

"No one." she said smiling "You think that's why Jaime Lannister took him as squire?"

"Aye I do, I think he knew, I've seen him with the boy watched him closely, did you hear what happened the night we arrived?"

"No?"

"The fish saw fit to seat the lad in the low tables, his young friend, the Tyrell boy immediately sat beside him, when Jaime Lannister came in he called out Ned on it, when he refused to change the seating, the man sat with him. That's not something a knight does for a squire is it?"

"No it's not." she said smiling broadly.

"It's also not the first time, when they arrived she tried to have the wolf placed in kennels, a Direwolf Maege here in Winterfell and she wanted it locked away. The lad just nodded, got back on his horse and said he'd stay in Wintertown, young Loras and Jaime jumped on their horses and did the same."

She pictured the scene in her head, he was his mother's son all right and the laugh she let out was loud and genuine.

"You think Ned will support the lad?" Maege asked.

"He better, that boy is of the North, Maege."

"Aye that he is Wyman."

**Dacey. **

She allowed her sisters to fix her hair, Jory especially working hard on it, she put the dress on and stood in front of the looking glass, she had never looked better than she looked tonight and she was as ready as she'd ever be. Her mother smiled at her, before coming over to whisper how proud she was of her, how happy she was for her and Dacey did her best to hold her tears at bay. Her sisters went out to take up their positions and her mother stood beside her, waiting to be called.

"Do you like him mother?" she asked nervously.

"He makes my girl happy does he not?"

"He does mother, very much so."

"Then I like him, should he not then he'll feel the full fury of me and your sisters though." her mother said and she laughed.

She stood nervously on her toes waiting for the knock at the door to tell them it was time, her mother for the first time she could ever remember looked just as nervous as she did. It took what felt like an age but when the girl knocked at the door she almost ran to open it.

"It's time my lady." the girl said.

She walked out with her mother slowly, the walk to the Godswood taking them past servants and small folk. Jaime had ordered celebrations in Wintertown that he was paying for, he'd invited some of the people to the feast itself and she loved him even more for it. When they entered the Godswood she saw the lanterns hanging from the trees, little lights which looked like fireflies in the night, the place itself was full of people and she shivered as her mother led her to the end of the pathway.

Standing in front of her leaning against a tree was her betrothed and he looked even more handsome than ever. He wore a black leather coat which came down to his knees, underneath she could see his shirt was blood red. His leather breeches were form fitting and she found herself inevitably drawn to how tight they molded against his arse, he caught her looking and she smiled as he winked at her.

"Who comes before the old gods this night?" Ned Stark said loudly.

"Lady Dacey Mormont of House Mormont, a woman grown, trueborn and noble." her mother said loud and proud "Who comes to claim her?"

"Lord Jaime Lannister, of House Lannister. Jaime said and she smiled at the simplicity of his answer "Who gives her?" he asked.

"Lady Maege Mormont, her mother." said as they walked forward and she stood beside him.

"Lady Dacey will you take this man?" Ned Stark said.

"I take this man." she said her smile only outshone by his own.

He took her hand in his and they knelt, her eyes closed she prayed she'd make him as happy as he did her, that they'd spend their lives together, grow old together, have children and be as one. As they stood up and she felt him remove her cloak and hand it to Loras she saw Jon move forward and hand him her bridal cloak. She felt it's warmness as he tied it to her shoulders and then he leaned forward and kissed her to cheers she imagined, though she only heard them after the kiss. Within in the blink of an eye he had her cradled in his arms, her hands wrapped around his neck as he carried her to the Great Hall.

"My love." he whispered in her ear "My life." he said softly "My wife." he said and she felt her heart flutter.

"My husband."

**Jaime.**

Seeing her as she stood there he had never in his life seen a more beautiful sight, the dress was a white as snow and embroidered on it in little bits of black and red stone a bear curled up against a lion. Her hair was tied up and two little ringlets hit her shoulders, brushing against the soft skin and making him jealous of them both. When he'd knelt down to pray in front of gods he didn't really understand he just asked for the strength to make her happy, to keep her safe and to bring her the joy she brought him.

When he kissed her it felt different somehow, this wasn't just a woman he was kissing this was his wife, from this day to his last day, this was the woman he'd spend his life with. Carrying her into the hall he had been sorely tempted to just change direction, to just head to their room, their room, no longer his alone. But he resisted, hard though it was, she deserved to enjoy the festivities, for her family to see her and celebrate their wedding and so he carried her to the high table and placed her in the seat beside his own.

"How'd I do?" he whispered.

"It was acceptable I suppose." she japed and he couldn't help but laugh as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Once everyone took their seats, the dishes began to arrive, in the West he knew there'd be course after course, one wedding he'd heard about in the Reach had seventeen courses, here in the North is was a more manageable nine. As the dishes came out he took a bite and began sending them to other tables, the deer he sent to his good family.

Elk he sent to the Manderly's on and on the dishes went and though he wasn't hungry, he ate from each of them. Beside him his wife spoke to her mother and Lady Cerwyn, while he spoke to Ned Stark and the Greatjon, he drank sparingly and had to laugh when the Greatjon stood up and called Jon to the table. He saw Ned Stark look at him in confusion and he just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what the large Umber lord was up to.

"Jon lad, why have these drinks no ice in them, have you not shown the good men and women of Winterfell along with your father, the way of the future." the Greatjon's voice boomed over the room.

"I haven't my lord." Jon said smirking.

"This won't do, Ned you have to try this." the Greatjon said as he nodded to his son.

Jaime just looked at the confused face of Ned Stark and waited until the Smalljon came back into the room carrying a large chunk of ice and bringing it to the table.

"Go on Jon, show 'em." the Greatjon said grabbing the jug of ale and two mugs.

Jon began chipping away at the ice and placed it in the mugs, a third one added when Maege saw what was going on and turned to Dacey to ask about it. Once he was done Jaime watched as the Greatjon filled the mugs and handed one to Maege and to Ned Stark, he saw Wyman chuckling from the side as the mugs were raised.

"What is this Jon?" Ned Stark asked as he licked the ale from his lips.

"The Ice my lord, this is just one of the uses for the ice in the south, don't drink it so fast." Jon said as Ned raised the mug to his lips and the Greatjon looked disappointedly at them both.

"You're no fun lad." the large man said loudly before a cry was heard to his left.

"My head, gods my head." Maege said and the Greatjon laughed loudly.

"Ah, see it's not just us giants that make mistakes Jon, even the she bear can't handle it."

"Damn you Jon Umber if I had my mace I'd make your damn head hurt.

"Maege if you had your mace I'd have held my tongue." The Greatjon said to laughs.

After that more and more ice was sent for and brought in, he noticed Ned looking at Jon proudly while his wife glowered as she spoke to Lady Sybelle, her eyes never leaving them even as she nodded along to what the other woman was saying. He turned to Dacey to see her smiling as she explained to her mother about the ice and watched on happily as more and more people added it to their drinks. Jon walked back to his table and he gave the boy a sneaky wink getting a smirk in return.

After that it was time to hand out gifts to him and Dacey and Jaime was surprised to see how many of the northerner's brought some. Wyman gave him a beautiful dagger and his wife a matching one which she appreciated greatly. The Glovers gave some northern linens so Dacey would always remember what home felt like. They got some furs from the Umbers for those cold nights the Greatjon said as he winked and when Ned Stark and Lady Stark approached Jaime looked on nervously.

"My Lord, My lady, from my wife and I and from all the Starks." Ned said as he handed them two items covered in cloth.

As he unwrapped it he was stunned to see them, they were matching bows made of the white wood of the Weirwood tree, along with some wooden arrows tipped with fierce curved points, they were fantastic, absolutely otherworldly in their beauty. He could see Dacey's face was just as stunned as his own, though she was far quicker to smile than he.

"I thank you my lord, my lady, for such a wonderful and thoughtful gift." Jaime said

"I do too my lord, my lady, they're truly incredible." Dacey said smiling at them both.

Ned and Lady Stark nodded and took their seats and then Maege and her daughters presented them with gifts, once again mainly weapons and had it been anyone else he was marrying Jaime would laugh at the nature of things. But he knew all the gifts they'd been given were one's his wife would appreciate and these northerners knew that too. He shook his head to hide the laugh that was building at the thoughts of what gifts she'd receive in their other wedding.

"My lord, my lady." he heard a soft voice say and looked to see Jon's sister Sansa standing there holding a piece of fabric.

"Lady Sansa, there was no need." he heard Dacey say but he smiled at the girl reassuringly when she began to look embarrassed.

"But it is most appreciated my lady." he said and she smiled back at him as she handed him the fabric.

Opening it up he unfolded it and what he saw was truly a work of beauty, the girl had made them a covering for their bed, embroidered it with black bears and golden lions around the edges. It had a golden castle and an island on the top and bottom of it and at it's center a black bear embraced a gold lion. Written in gold and black were the words 'Here we Stand, Hear us Roar.'

"My lady, this is absolutely incredible, truly." Jaime said as he stood up to hold the fabric up so the rest of the room could see "My lords, my ladies, please, join me in thanking Lady Sansa for such a wonderful and thoughtful gift." Jaime said as the girl blushed some more and the room starting to cheer.

As she ran back quickly to her table, he saw Jon lean over to whisper in her ear when she sat down and the large smile which appeared on her face. He turned to look at Ned Stark's face and this time his proud look was even fuller, he looked to see even lady Stark who'd looked miserable all night seemed full of pride in her daughter. Rightly so, he thought as he passed the fabric on to Dacey's family who looked at it in wonder.

It was a few minutes later when Jon and Loras stood in front of him, he had spoken to them earlier and had told them there was no need for gifts, of course though this was Jon and that was a pointless conversation. Though he still expected them to wait until they reached Casterly Rock and the second wedding, but as his squires approached he saw Jon hold a piece of parchment in his hand and he looked at him inquisitively.

"My lord, My lady, from myself and Loras." Jon said as he handed him the parchment.

The drawing was incredibly detailed, his hair was golden as was his armor and Dacey looked fit for battle, they stood together his sword in his hand, her mace in hers, both caught almost as if they were about to strike. He could see the smirk on Dacey's face both in the drawing and as she looked at it, identical and unbelievably captured, her fur almost seemed to wave in some unseen wind as the mace looked ready to move through the air.

"Jon, when did you do this?"

"I've been working on it since we arrived, Loras got the parchment and the colors." Jon said.

"I thank you both." Jaime said and Dacey added "It's wonderful Jon, Loras thank you" however as the two boys walked away Lyra and Jory spoke up.

"That's you're only gift Jon, I had hoped for a song at least." Jory said.

"Aye Jon, surely you're not going to deny us your voice." Lyra said.

"Aye, Jon, you must sing, that one you sung at the wall was a good one." Jory said and Lyra nodded in agreement.

Jaime saw the panicked look in Jon's eyes, he looked around to see Ned Stark wearing the same look, while Wyman and Maege Mormont looked on curiously. He saw Jon look to the table where his sister was clapping her hands, Sansa making her choice perfectly clear. He nodded to him when he saw him look to him for guidance, it was no use, he'd not be able to back out not here, not now.

"As you wish my ladies." Jon said as he nodded to Lyra and Jory though when the harp was sent for he ignored it making Jaime look at him curiously.

"My lords, My Ladies, for the happy couple." Jon said as he began to sing without music.

My love said to me

My Mother won't mind

And me Father won't slight you

For your lack of kind

Then she stepped away from me  
And this she did say

It will not be long love  
'Til our wedding day.

She stepped away from me

And she moved through the Fair

And fondly I watched her

Move here and move there

And she went her way homeward

With one star awake

As the swans in the evening

Move over the lake

I dreamed it last night

That my true love came in

So softly she entered

Her feet made no din

She came close beside me

And this she did say

It will not be long love  
Till our wedding day.

The song was haunting, the lack of music only made it more so, he looked to Dacey who he could see was smiling though her eyes glistened, as he looked around the room, he saw that while she'd kept her composure, others had not. At Jon's table Sansa was wiping tears from her eyes while beside her one of the Manderly girls and another dark haired girl did likewise. He saw Maege look at Jon with an odd smile on her face and Wyman also looked on with a beaming one.

Ned Stark was looking at him with a look that was hard to identify while Lady Stark looked angrily at him before she caught Jaime looking to her and her face took on a more neutral look. Jon bowed to him and Dacey slightly before turning to walk to his table and that was when the clapping began. By the time he'd sat down the music had stared and as Jaime took Dacey's hand to lead her to dance he saw Jon smile at him.

**Sansa.**

The wedding had been everything she'd dreamed it would be, the lights in the Godswood were almost magical and the weather had stayed pleasant. She had feared it would rain or snow but it seemed the gods wished to see this marriage as much as Sansa did. Lord Jaime looked so handsome as he stood there and she knew she was not the only one who thought so, given the looks he was getting from some of the older women.

Beside him both Jon and Loras had dressed up too and she had been surprised to see her brother matching Loras's style as he'd worn much plainer blacks since he'd arrived. Tonight though he and Loras had matched, black long coats, white shirts, with a dash of red on both outfits in the shape of scarves, a nice touch for Lord Jaime no doubt. When Dacey had arrived Sansa like all the girls with her couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, how incredible her dress was and how they'd all wish they'd look so good on their own wedding days.

The wedding itself was simple and elegant and when Jaime had picked Dacey up to carry her, Sansa was not alone in almost swooning. At the table during the feast she and the other girls had spoken of the dress and the time had passed quickly, when it came to gifting things she was nervous. She had worked long and hard on her gift but what if they disliked it? what if it was silly? before she could back down though, Jon had whispered in her ear.

"_It'll be fine little sister, your gift will be the nicest they receive, I promise." _

Jon had been right and wrong, her gift had been incredibly well received, Lord Jaime had been so gracious, so kind, even if he had embarrassed her some and when she sat back down wanting to hide her face, it was Jon who spoke to her again.

"_Told you, it was incredible little sister, so beautiful, I'm so proud of you." she couldn't help but smile._

She had thought Jon's drawing to be a much better gift, but it was when they began to speak of Jon singing that her interest had been perked.

"Jon sings?" she asked Meera who was sitting beside Arya and Lyanna Mormont.

"Aye, he's really good, he sang while we were at the wall."

"He never sang in White Harbor." Wylla said her annoyance clear in her voice.

"No one asked him." Jojen said and he and Lyarra Umber giggled.

"Who's singing?" Arya said as she finished the extra dessert she had somehow managed to get while giggling at something Lyanna Mormont said to her.

"Jon." Wylla said while Sansa looked to see Jon look to her, she couldn't help but clap her hands excitedly.

She looked on with confusion when Jon turned down the harp, was he not going to have music she wondered, though when he began to sing she realized he didn't need it. The song was beautiful, it was sad and yet if felt right, she felt the tears before the song had ended and by the time it had she needed her handkerchief. When he came over and sat beside her she couldn't help but lean in to whisper in his ear.

"That was amazing Jon, thank you for singing it."

"You're welcome little sister. Now my lady would you do me the pleasure of the next dance." he said as he stood up and bowed with his hand out making her giggle.

"Why of course gallant Ser." she replied as he took her hand.

She saw Loras shake his head before he reluctantly took Wylla's hand, Robb asked Wynafred and she said yes while Jojen was practically dragged onto the floor by Lyarra. The music played and she saw Lord Jaime and Lady Dacey dance and smile at each other. Loras it turned out was a terrible dancer as she saw Wylla grimace at him numerous times, Jojen surprisingly was a good one given Lyarra laughs, though she towered over him.

Jon though was really good and she found herself smiling more and more, they danced two more songs, before Jon asked Meera and then Alys to dance. She had one dance with Loras and one with Robb before she sat down to rest for a moment, when Jon tried to get Arya to dance she found herself almost tearing up with laughter.

"Please little wolf, you can't not dance with your brother, why I'd be heartbroken not to dance with you?" Jon said his voice feigning hurt.

"Go away stupid."

"But little wolf, I'll be so sad." Jon said putting on a sad face.

"Gods, you really are stupid, fine, I'll dance, but only one and only with you Jon, I'm not dancing with any of these other stupid boys."

"Why I thank you my lady." Jon said and Sansa had to choke back her laughter as Arya glowered first at him and then her.

She did see the little smile on Arya's face though as she danced with her brother and when he came back she giggled again when Lyanna Mormont said "Never ever." to him while shaking her head, Jon then held his hand out to her and so she danced with him instead.

"Have you enjoyed yourself tonight little sister?"

"Aye Jon, very much so."

"Good." he said smiling at her.

When they got back to the table though it was to find her mother waiting for her, her father too, it was time for the children to go to bed and though she'd have loved to stay, she was actually quite tired. Jon and Loras led her back to her room, Arya and Lyanna already having gone to their own. Jojen, Meera, Lyarra and Alys were also already gone and Robb had left to escort Wynafred and Wylla, when they left her at her door both of them took her hand in turns and kissed it making her smile.

As she climbed into bed she felt happier than she had for as long as she could remember, but she also had to quieten the little voice at the back of her mind which was saying that they'd all be leaving soon.

**Cat.**

She had outdone herself with the preparations for the wedding, she had organized the feast and the decorations in the Godswood and at least Jaime Lannister had thanked her which was more than could be said for his bride. She had to admit Lady Dacey did make a striking looking bride, but surely when they got back to the West her manners and upbringing would prove a problem. While here in the North she may pass for a lady, in the south she would certainly not, especially given her propensity for fighting alongside men.

However it was not for her to judge who Jaime Lannister chose as his bride and so she held her tongue, something that was getting harder and harder to do especially when it came to the bastard. Her husband had insisted the bastard be treated with more respect than he was due and so she kept away from him, when she could. But it seemed as if he was following her wherever she would go, almost mocking her by how he behaved around his betters.

She had managed to keep Brandon away from him mainly, Petyr's warnings though vague were enough to make her worry. But the rest of her children seemed drawn to him, even her precious boy Robb seemed to want to spend time with him now, though that was his father's fault for taking away his friend. But so far at least the bastard hadn't tried to harm any of her children, at least to her knowledge, though she knew it was only a matter time.

"It's a wonderful occasion is it not Lady Stark?" Lady Sybelle asked.

"Aye my lady it is." she said.

"You've done an incredible job here my lady." the woman said and Cat felt her pride flare up, she really had.

As she watched the children get ready to give gifts, she thought back to her own, she had fought with her husband over the bows, bows as a gift for a wedding the very thought of it. But he was as stubborn as ever and so she had swallowed her shame and thanked the gods this was here and not in Casterly Rock. As she watched her daughter move forward she smiled, Sansa looked resplendent tonight, a true lady, though she would need to speak to her daughter about spending so much time with the bastard.

Something that was proving difficult to do as Sansa seemed to lose her senses when it came to that boy, Septa Mordane had told her of the things her sweet girl had said and if there was ever proof needed of the duplicity of bastards that was it. She was only thankful that they were all still so young, had her girl been a maiden flowered, she shook her head of the thought. Instead looking on as Lord Jaime praised her daughters work.

The gift was wonderful and Cat was so proud of her girl, she would make a Lord or who knows perhaps even the prince an incredible wife one day, her daughter surely deserved to be considered by the crown especially given Ned's friendship with the king. When the bastard stepped forward with his drawing she shook her head, it was bad enough he had done that thing with the ice earlier, but now he was interjecting himself once again where he shouldn't. She didn't hear what was said next, but when the boy began to sing she fumed, was there no end to it, was there nothing else the boy would do to garner attention.

"He has an incredibly voice does he not?" she heard one of the Mormont girls say to her and she nodded while struggling to hold a smile on her face.

"Aye he does." She said as she turned to see the girl's mother stare directly at her.

Despite every fiber of her being demanding her to say something to these women, these savage women, who had come to her home and made it clear just how little they thought of her, she instead smiled politely and returned to her conversation with lady Sybelle. She held her tongue as the bastard danced with her girls, though she couldn't help but smile when she saw how graceful Robb was with the Manderly girl. A good match perhaps, but she had hoped for better for him too, a southern rose or perhaps even the princess, if Sansa didn't marry the prince.

Once the dancing was done with and the children sent to their rooms she knew it wouldn't be long now until the bedding. Thankfully though she wouldn't need to be around for it and so she bid Lady Sybelle, the other guests, Lord Jaime and Lady Dacey her farewells and kissed her husbands cheek. The first real physical contact they'd had in over a moon, though that was his fault and not hers, she walked to her room and as she sat down she fumed.

Her life, her home had all been perfect until the bastard had arrived, even after everything he did in Kings Landing her husband had not only not punished the boy, but taken up for him every chance he got. Her plans to put him in his rightful place had all been interfered with or foiled somehow and she could see his corruption swelling in her own children, it couldn't be allowed to stand.

Petyr could help but it would take far too long for both her letter to reach him and for him to be able to do anything about the boy. She would need to speak to her brother, they needed to act now, or it would be too late, hopefully given his own encounters with the bastard Edmure would act quickly.

**Jaime.**

As it got closer to the time he wondered how they could get out of this, a bedding at the best of times was not something he enjoyed, when it was his wife who would be getting manhandled it was going to be something he hated. But tradition was tradition and when he'd suggested it to Dacey she had insisted everything would be fine and for him not to worry about it. Something that was far easier said than done, but he drank his ale slowly and waited for the time to arrive.

"My lords, we've drank, we've feasted, it's time to bed them." the Greatjon shouted and Jaime could have guessed it'd be him and not Stark to do so.

"Bed them. Bed Them, Bed them." he heard the chants around the room.

Where so many people came from he could not tell, he had not seen that many women at the wedding, he was surprised though that none of Dacey's sisters were near as he was grabbed and shoved and parts of his clothing torn from him. He looked around to see his wife surrounded by her sisters and then both Umber lords backing away, trying to focus as one woman's hand went to a very private area, he saw the reason and couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Jon." he whispered as he saw the white wolf stare down any man who dared get too close to his wife.

Though as he felt his britches being torn from him, he for a moment wished the white wolf was guarding him too. On and on it went and they dragged him down the hall, his coat long gone, his shirt and undershirt torn to pieces, his britches had thankfully not been torn much, though they were almost off him now. He turned to see where they were and was glad they were close to his room, when he finally felt his britches fall he had made it to the door. His small clothing was basically gone, he grabbed some of the ripped material and jumped into the room.

Outside the noise was louder and louder and as he looked around the room to find something to cover himself with the door opened. His wife entered fully dressed and Jaime couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face, she eyed him up and down before she too began to laugh.

"Unlike you I didn't have a wolf to protect me."

"Ah, poor little Jaime, has your squire abandoned you for me." she said softly,

"Actually, I think he was doing me a favor actually, now I get to tear your clothes off myself," he said as he jumped towards her.

"Jaime Lannister." she shrieked.

"Dacey Lannister," he said as he grabbed her.

He kissed her softly at first and then more passionately, moving her towards the bed, he began to slowly undress her, they had waited so long for this, he had waited so long for this that now even as nervous as he felt he took his time.

"Relax my love we have the rest of the night." she said.

"We have the rest of our lives." he whispered back as he kissed her neck.

**Dacey.**

As she woke up she felt his arms around her, her head resting on his muscular chest, when they had finally succumbed to sleep she knew not, only that she was tired and fulfilled. It had been everything she had dreamed it would, everything she had hoped, as she felt him stir beside her she smiled and kissed his soft lips.

"Mmm, I could get used to being awakened like this."

"Well don't, I intend for you to be the one who wakes first." she said as she bit his lip softly.

"Good morning wife." he said looking into her eyes.

"Good morning husband."

"Do we really have to get up?" he sighed.

"We do, I'm hungry." she said.

"Me too." he rolled on top of her.

"Jaime."

"Dacey." he replied matching her tone and making her giggle.

"Come we must get up, gods knows what time of day it is."

Reluctantly he agreed and they got dressed, though she did spend most of the time watching him, his arse was a thing of beauty, old gods, new gods, whomever made it should be most pleased with their work, she certainly was. Shaking her head she dressed and they both left the room, walking down the corridor to the great hall to break their fast. When they arrived she was dismayed to see it was far earlier than she had imagined, the hall was full and the cheers and japes began immediately.

"Didn't expect to see you for the rest of the day."

"Surely you're not tired of each other already."

"Well he does look worn out."

She could have sworn the last one came from her mother, she looked to the children's table and saw looks of confusion mixed with the odd smirk, both Jon and Loras would pay for that later if she had her way. Sitting down beside her mother and sisters, Jaime sat opposite and both of them hungrily ate, giving yet another reason for japes to be made at their expense.

"How are you feeling my love?" he mother whispered to her.

"I'm good mother, better than good, great," she said smiling back at her.

Once done with their meal she had enough, it was time for some of these men to be put in their place, jape at her expense would they, lets see how they liked a mace across their thick skulls.

"Fine who's up for a spar?" Dacey said and looked to see Jaime smiling broadly at her, my husband she thought and felt her heart was complete for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested the song is She Moved Through the Fair. Up Next we go around the world in saturday's bonus chapter.


	47. The Board is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take another trip around the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is not chronological.
> 
> Since i've been asked to give a guide to the dates I'll provide a rough estimate, please note this is approx. and I'll use our own calendar to make it more easy to understand.
> 
> 293 AC Sep/Oct. Jon/Jaime arrive in White Harbor.
> 
> 293 AC. December the wedding.
> 
> 294 AC January, Richard speaks with the hound before traveling to Driftmark.
> 
> 294 AC. Feburary Arthur/Ashara arrive in Starfall.
> 
> 294 AC. March. Richard, Arthur, Oberyn arrive in Lannisport.
> 
> I've also been asked to clarify the ages.
> 
> Jon is 10 almost 11 his nameday is April ish.
> 
> Loras is 11 almost twelve his name day is may.
> 
> Margaery 10 almost 11 Her nameday June.
> 
> Sansa 7 almost 8 her namday febuary.
> 
> Arya 4 almost five her nameday april.
> 
> I'm using book canon ages with my own little twist for the months, since i don't think it's mentioned.
> 
> Hope this clears it up.

**The Westerlands 294 Ac.**

**Gerion.**

Riding to Casterly Rock had become a chore, not the journey itself, but the knowledge that once there he would spend only a little time with Joy before once again setting off for Castamere. The castle had come along really well, it would be another year though until he felt comfortable for Joy to live there, but he was no longer sure if that was for the best. Something which had prayed on his mind more and more as he was torn between his own selfish desires to be with his daughter and what was best for Joy herself.

As much as he wished his daughter to be with him, Castamere wasn't where she should be brought up, in time the town he was building, the surrounding lands would be suitable for his girl. But for now she needed to be with family, to enjoy everything she could about those happy days at the Rock. As he reached the castle he cleared his head and instead looked forward to spending a few days with her, even if it meant being near that demon cat of hers.

"Milord welcome back." the stable lad said as he took his horse.

"Aye, it's good to be back, look after her for me will ya lad?" he said handing the boy a few coppers.

"I will, thanks milord."

He walked to the lift and took it up to the family wing, the ride had been it's usual uncomfortable self and he longed for a hot bath. Though he intended see Joy first as once she knew he was in the rock he'd not get a moments peace until he did so. Arriving at the family floor he stepped out and wondered where she'd be, looking around for some servant to ask he saw his sister walking quickly towards him.

"And not a moment too soon," she said to him as she arrived.

"What's going on sister?"

"Have you not heard of your nephew's folly?"

"What's Tyrion done now?" he said with a chuckle.

"Not Tyrion, Jaime, he's only gone and gotten married." Genna said her voice full of frustration.

Talk about being caught by surprise, he couldn't even begin to think what his face looked like, but he could tell he was standing there open mouthed, Jaime married, wait, what was the problem, isn't that what Genna wanted?.

"That's a good thing no?"

"Aye it is, though the damn fool has done it in front of a tree, we'll need to throw him a proper wedding, invite everyone who's important." she said shaking her head.

"Tree?" he asked focusing on the one thing that made no sense to him.

"Did you even read my ravens?" she said looking at him angrily.

"I've been busy you know." he said defensively.

"By the seven give me patience. Jaime has married Lady Dacey Mormont in a ceremony in front of the old gods of those damn northerners at Winterfell of all places."

Now he wished he had paid more attention to those ravens, Jaime marrying a northern lady, oh this would no doubt be doing the rounds of the seven kingdoms very soon and it would send shock waves through certain quarters. Gods know how Cersei would react, oh to be a fly on that wall, though perhaps not even the walls may not be safe from his nieces fury. As he was trying to deal with this he heard the little voice and whatever hope his sister had of getting him to speak to her was lost.

"Papa." Joy said running to him.

"Hello princess, how is my favorite girl today."

"I'm good papa, how long you stay?"

"A little while, where's Balerion?" he said looking for the demon cat.

"Ballon saw mouse papa, so he ran after it." she said and Gerion both chuckled and thanked the gods, that cat was a menace.

"Come on princess, lets eat and you can tell me all about your lessons."

"No Lessons are no fun, me and Ballon have fun stories papa." she said giggling.

"Ballon and I Joy." Genna said looking at her.

"Really Auntie, what you and Ballon do?" his daughter asked curiously and Genna just sighed as she walked away.

"Never mind Auntie Genna why don't you tell me you stories princess?." he said lifting her in his arms.

Joy spent the rest of the day informing him of the things she and the cat got up too, how she could make terrorizing servants seem like normal everyday fun made him laugh especially since he knew there was no malice in it. It wasn't that she set out to terrorize the girls, it was simply they made the mistake of annoying the demon cat and well as Joy put it "Ballon mine papa, they no touch.".

They ate and he put her to bed, reading her a story he found himself a bad substitute for Jon though thankfully she had stopped asking when he was coming back, which wouldn't be for another moon or two anyway. The poor boy would never be allowed leave again he knew, given how she behaved when he himself left. He hoped that both he and young Loras were doing well, he had received one letter from Jon a couple of moons ago and he looked forward to seeing them both again.

Apparently the next time that would be was for a wedding, so forsaken the bath he still longed for he instead walked to his nephew's solar to speak to him and his sister, knowing she'd come along as soon as he arrived. Knocking on the door he entered to see Tyrion busy with paperwork and so he poured himself a glass of wine and took a seat.

"Uncle how fares you?"

"Good Tyrion, though I hate these trips."

"Aye I can imagine, look before aunt Genna arrives I wish to speak to you on something important."

"Very well."

"I've received a report that someone intends to steal one of the gold shipments."

"Report? From who?"

"A man named Alayn that Jaime put me in touch with in Kings Landing."

"You trust this man?"

"Aye I do, that's not all uncle, it's the who's planning it that will shock you."

"Who?"

"Gregor Clegane."

Tyrion began to explain why he thought it was Clegane and how they could deal with it, between them they came up with a plan, though he wasn't sure about it and felt it far too risky, but Tyrion assured him of it and so he let it go. Before they could discuss it any more his sister arrived, still not happy based on her expression, she sat down and they talked about Jaime's marriage and what it meant for the West.

As he finally soaked in his bath later that night he couldn't help but laugh, Jaime had surprised them all, he had assumed his nephew would never marry, but he had evidently fallen for the woman of his dreams. Gerion smiled in happiness for his nephew, before he felt his mood darken as he thought about the one he himself had lost, she should be here, Joy should know her mother, he threw a glass against the wall as he felt his anger rise.

"Damn fucking Tullys."

**Tarth 293 AC.**

**Brienne.**

She had arrived back from the tourney almost two weeks ago and she was bored, but more than that she felt a little betrayed. After losing the fight with Jon Snow he had spoken to her and discussed her future plans, not that she really had any, but he had brought up the possibility of her squiring at Casterly Rock.

"_There are many fine knights there Brienne and given your talent, you could only learn from them."_

"_No knight would take a lady to squire Jon." _

"_I beg to differ, but even if not, I'm sure Lord Jaime could take you on should we not find a suitable knight."_

"_Doesn't he already have both you and Lord Loras."_

"_Aye he does, but well, who says what squires duty's are Brienne, isn't it more the lessons themselves that are important?"_

"_It is Jon, but..I..do you really think I could?"_

"_I do, just imagine what it would be like, learning from a swordsman like that?"_

So she had returned and she had imagined and every day she had felt her excitement build, to learn from Jaime Lannister, to train with Jon and Loras daily, she had considered them both friends, only to find they were not. As each day went by she waited for a letter to arrive, an offer, and each day she had been disappointed. Still she trained every day and tried not to let it get her down too much, she should have known that just like any of the other boys she had met, Jon and Loras were never going to be her friends.

At dinner that night the conversation with her father was stilted, she was still feeling upset though she was trying to hide it well. Just before they finished one of the servants arrived and spoke to her father, they cleared away the dinner things and her father asked her to accompany him to meet some guest who'd arrived. Making their way to her father's solar she wondered who had come at such an hour, once they entered they took their seats and a few moments later a man was shown in.

"My lord, my lady, forgive me for the lateness of the hour, my ship was delayed due to bad weather and the letter I carry was conveyed to me to be most urgent." the man said handing her father a letter.

"Who sent the letter?"

"I do not know my lord, I was just asked to deliver it, if you'll forgive me, I'd like to catch the tide."

"Of course." her father said and the man left,

She looked on as her father opened the letter before he smiled, and handed it to her.

_Lord Selwyn,_

_My squire Jon Snow spoke fondly of your daughter and her skills with a sword, he has recommended to me and I take his recommendation seriously, that with the proper training there is no limit to the level she could reach. Given my own propensity for marital activities and my squires recommendation, I would like to offer Lady Brienne the opportunity to train under myself or a worthy knight._

_I understand my lord that this is a strange offer, so I suggest that she joins us as my ward, her safety, well being, virtue and good health all guaranteed by myself and my house. I give you my solemn vow my lord that she shall be treated with the respect and courtesy due her standing and that I'll have no man of any rank treat her discourteously. As I'm presently on my way to the North I only ask that should you accept, that you hold her travel or your own until my return, I expect to be back within six or more moons and a letter should arrive upon or close to then._

_Should you wish to come see where I would have Lady Brienne stay and should you have any further question of me or my squire, I looked forward to seeing you in Casterly Rock._

_Lord Jaime Lannister, _

_Lord of Casterly rock,_

_Lord Paramount of the Westerlands,_

_Warden of the West._

Looking at the letter she couldn't believe it, had she been alone then she knew the tears would have fallen from her eyes, instead she kept them at bay. He had told her the truth, he hadn't lied or led her on, everything he said to her in person he had said to his lord too. They considered her skilled, talented enough to be trained by Jaime Lannister, she looked to her father and awaited his response. Even with the offer she worried he would turn it down, despite his reputation as a swordsman, she knew how he was thought of and she worried her father would have no wish for his daughter to be trained by the Kingslayer.

"My dear I do not know what to make of this."

"Father?"

"I appreciate the offer and I've no doubt of the truth of the words, but would it be shameful to be trained thus, by this man?" he said looking at her.

"It may not be Lord Jaime father, it could be a knight, but even so, I've seen Jon Snow father, he's Lord Stark's natural son, surely if Eddard Stark has no problem with his son being Lord Jaime's squire then we cannot turn our noses at the same offer?"

"Aye you have the right of it daughter, is this what you wish?"

"It is father."

"Then so be it, I've not denied you anything up until now, I'll not start with something you want. Though I am coming with you, I'll see for myself before I leave my daughter alone in the west, even with guards."

"Thank you father." she said happily.

_ **A few moons later.** _

When the letter arrived she was excited, not only would they be going to the rock to meet Lord Jaime, but now they'd been invited to a wedding . One which she knew they'd not have been invited to without the offer from Lord Jaime, simply put they were far too lesser a house to be invited to the wedding of the Lord of the West. Though she cared not for such festivities she still looked forward to them, not just for the spectacle and feasting that would happen, but because it was finally time.

She packed her chest with all her important belongings, her armor her clothing, even her prettiest dress for the wedding itself and waited for the servants to take them down to the ship. The would sail to Kings Landing where they would be taking one of those large Lannister ships on to Lannisport and then they would ride to Casterly Rock. Over the last few nights she'd looked at the map her father had to see the route, memorizing it in her head.

"My lady, we're ready to go." the servant said and she got up to leave.

Taking one last look around her room, she wondered when she return, she felt a little sadness, though it was tempered, the thoughts of seeing the West excited her, of seeing Lannisport and Casterly Rock. She looked forward to learning from Lord Jaime, from Loras from Jon Snow, she looked forward to spending time with her friends.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Cersei.**

She was sitting in her rooms when the news came, a servant running in to hand her the note, she was in such a good mood too, until she read the thing. A mistake, a jape, surely this was someone trying to have fun at her expense, well they'd find out soon enough what happens when you mess with the queen of the seven kingdoms. So she stormed from her room, Ser Barristan following in her wake, down the corridors she went and into the king's quarter's where she found him sitting there half drunk as usual.

Sitting in front of him rambling on like the old fool he was, Jon Arryn must have seen the displeasure on her face as he rose, where his little shadow was who knows, though she was glad she didn't have to look at the smug Master of Coin. Why Jon Arryn was here she knew not but she held her emotions in check, smiled and then handed her husband the note. He took it, briefly focused, laughed and handed it to Jon Arryn who at least had the sense to look perturbed by what it said.

"So the Kingslayer found himself a she bear to warm his nights." Robert said swallowing some wine.

"You can't mean to allow this?" she said angrily.

"Allow what?" her oaf of a husband said bemusedly.

"A lord paramount marrying a….a….savage." she said almost losing her composure.

"He can marry who he damn well pleases, I'm not his father." Robert said before laughing even louder "Oh I can imagine what the old lion's face would have looked like had he still been with us." he laughed more and refilled his cup.

"And you?" she said looking to Jon Arryn.

"My queen?"

"Have you nothing to say on this, a heathen northerner marrying into the richest house in Westeros?" she looked at the look in the falcon's eyes and could see he was on the verge of saying something but her oaf husband interfered.

"What would Jon have to say? your brother is a man grown, he's free to marry who he pleases, now leave us, I'll hear no more on this nonsense."

She stormed from the room and back to her own, the vase was first, followed by the water jug and then she began on the linens of the bed, the tears fell from her eyes and for how long she raged she couldn't tell. When she was done she fell against the bed, crying more and more, he was supposed to be hers, he was her other half, it was they who should be married, a lioness not a bear was what her brother truly needed.

When she woke it was already late, the darkness had fallen and she had been left alone ever since she came back to her rooms. She called for a servant and asked for wine, where her bottle had gone from earlier she wasn't sure, had she drunk it? Had they taken it away? No they wouldn't dare. When the wine came she sat in her chair while the servants changed the torn linen and removed the broken glass and pottery.

Had she looked around the room she'd have seen how they looked at her, pity or fear on most of their faces, but she was too lost in her mind to even notice. After they had done and left, she took the wine and walked to her bed, laying down on it she pictured his handsome face, his firm body and felt herself grow excited. Before she had a chance to do anything about it though the image came to her, her other half kissing another nameless faceless woman, Jaime laughing as he danced with someone who was not her she cried as she drifted off to sleep.

"My queen, can I get you anything." she heard a voice call and she looked to see one of her servants, a small dark haired girl whose name she couldn't remember.

"No I'm fine, why are you here?" she asked looking at the girl.

"My queen you called for me, to help you dress." the girl said looking at her in confusion.

"Oh, that's right." she said allowing the girl to dress her.

She left the room and found Ser Richard Horpe as her guard which was strange as she was sure when she'd fallen asleep it was Ser Barristan.

Making her way down the corridor she heard Myrcella speaking to Tommen and stopped when she heard them speak of her name day, she was confused her name day was moons away. Deciding to go in and see her sweet girl she opened the door to see her two children sitting on the floor playing with a brown and white cat, she shook her head, wasn't Tommen's cat brown?.

"My loves, how are you today?"

"Fine mother, we're looking forward to the celebration." her daughter said smiling.

"Celebration?"

"For your name day mother?"

"Oh, that's a long way away sweetling" she said a smile on her face, how thoughtful of her children for thinking of her.

"Mother it's tonight." Myrcella said looking at her oddly.

No, that was wrong, it was moon's away, her little girl was mistaken, wasn't she? She found she didn't know, couldn't quite be sure. She turned to Ser Richard who didn't look as if this was wrong, as if this was news to him, could it be her who was mistaken? She smiled and said her goodbyes to her children and went off to seek Pycelle, while she hated dealing with the old fool he was loyal, loyal to her and her alone now her father was gone.

Halfway to his rooms she stopped, she was a queen, why was she going to him, she turned and walked back to her room, sending a servant to fetch the Maester. As she entered her rooms she looked around, the colors seemed off, were they always this yellow, didn't she used to have red walls, her paintings, her tapestries, where were they? There were no lions on the walls, no images of Casterly Rock, instead Storm's End was depicted and stags were present everywhere. Black and Yellow instead of Crimson and Gold, this wasn't right, she'd get to the bottom of this soon enough.

"My queen it's good to see you looking better." Pycelle said as he entered.

"Better?" what did he mean she wondered.

"Yes my queen, you look far more like your old self than you have in over a moon."

A moon? What was he talking about, there was nothing wrong with her, she had not been ill, had she?. She looked to see if he was being dishonest in some way, trying to make her doubt herself for some reason, but she couldn't see anything in the man's expression to suggest it. Instead he was smiling at her and she found herself smiling back at him, though she knew of no reason why she was doing so.

"Maester, it's most strange I find myself questioning when my name day celebrations are?" she said shakily.

"My queen they are tonight, his grace has been planning them for the past moon.

"He has?" she said surprised.

"Indeed your grace."

She dismissed the man and walked to the bed, looking around for something anything to make sense of things, something had happened, something had changed and she couldn't even begin to imagine what it was. She searched her vanity and found her small chest and opened it, the two notes were there, they had been crumpled and then straightened and she looked at them both. The first took her breath away while the second sent her into a tailspin.

One announcing the betrothal of Jaime and some Mormont girl, the second announcing they had been married in the North and would be marrying again at Casterly Rock. This couldn't be right, Jaime wouldn't do this to her, not her, he loved her, she felt the room spin, her head was dizzy and she fell unconscious to the bed. The dreams came quick and fast, she was a young girl practicing swords with her twin, they were running around the vaults in the rock, hiding from each while laughing at their fun.

She was slightly older and she held her brother in her arms, his face inches from her own as their lips met, she felt his fingers touch her and her breath quicken as they made love for the first time. Felt her heart break as he rode off from the rock, she saw him throw her out naked from his room, her cries not making any difference. Then she was at a tourney and he was jousting, his golden armor shimmering in the light. She watched him unseat opponent after opponent, each bringing him closer to his inevitable victory.

He rode over and placed the garland on his lance, her heart raced as she looked at him ride towards her, she looked on in stunned silence as he passed her and moved to a little blond girl, who was she? Why was Jaime moving to her? Wait surely not, he couldn't it was supposed to be her he crowned, not some girl. She looked at the girl, saw her blond hair and green eyes, she looked like her, like Myrcella, was she? She couldn't be. Could she? The images flashed before her eyes.

He was kissing a girl, someone not her, he was smiling, a septon was reading, this was a wedding, no, no, no. she saw him, saw the woman, the little girl being crowned, the images swirled over and over. He was smiling at someone else, holding someone else, marrying someone else, she saw the girl with her blond hair, her green eyes, saw her smile as she held the flowers, her flowers. She woke up crying and began to pound her fists on the bed.

"It was supposed to be me, she was supposed to be our daughter." she screamed.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Genna.**

When the raven arrived she had barely been able to believe it, the fact he was getting married was one thing, that he was marrying a northern lady another, she knew there would be issues with some of the lords who'd hoped for a match. But she found she didn't care, her nephew who had shown no sign of marrying was doing so, he would continue their line, which was very important, they needed the future of their house to be secure.

She had frowned when she had read about the northern wedding, but at least he was also marrying in the light of the seven. She had sent out the invites, even to the king and queen despite Tyrion and Gerion's reluctance. While she doubted they'd show, to not invite them would cause problems as she knew her niece would see it as a snub and while she'd rather not have that fat oaf in her home, he was the king.

So she had prepared, ordered the finest wines from the Arbor, had the best bards and minstrels employed for the wedding feast. She had considered a tourney, dismissed it and then when Kevan brought it up had decided to have one anyway, it wouldn't be huge, but large enough to make it worthwhile. She had ordered the best fabrics for her boys and for her brothers and nephew and now she and Joy were being measured for not only their dresses for the wedding itself, but for whole new wardrobe.

"Ouch." she heard her niece say.

"Are you all right Joy?"

"Lady did an ouch Auntie." the little girl said scrunching her nose.

"Well we'll be done soon my love."

"When is the party auntie?"

"One more moon sweetling."

"Too long." Joy said shaking her head.

"Jon will be back for the party Joy, he may have a present for you."

"Oh." the girl said softly.

She shook her head, the girl had missed Jon terribly at first, then over time it had become something which annoyed her. Where once she'd get excited when she heard his name and wonder when they'd return, lately it had become indifference, which was far better than the anger she had gone through a couple of moons ago. Genna had no doubt once she actually saw the boy back it would quickly change, but he had hurt her by being away for so long.

"All done." the woman said and Joy smiled when a girl came in holding some sweets for her.

Her own measurements and fitting took far less time, while she had put on weight over the years she had stayed how she was for a very long time and her clothes barely even needed to be measured for her. But still she wanted to look her best and so she had come rather than just order them, besides there was no way Joy would have allowed herself to be fitted without her. Even with her it had been difficult to get her to leave the damn cat at the rock, but in the end she had done it reluctantly.

Once they were done with the fittings, they and their guards left the seamstress to head over to Kevan's before journeying back to the rock. She had not been in Lannisport for a while and had especially been keeping away since Oberyn and his brood had arrived. Up until now at least they'd been well behaved, but the viper's reputation far preceded him and so she was on her guard. Kevan's residence was a hive of activity as usual, her brother had taken to being Lord of Lannisport like he'd been born to it and she felt so proud of his accomplishments. The city thrived, the fleet was almost as large as the one they'd lost five years earlier and with the addition of those monstrous pinnacle ships, soon it'd be Lannisters who ruled the waves.

Joy ran off to Martyn and Willem as soon as she saw them, her hair flying loose as Genna laughed at the loss of yet another ribbon. The ones she got from Jon and Loras were they only ones she'd not throw away. After sending the guards to make sure her niece and nephews were well protected she went in search of her brother finding him and Lancel going over paperwork in his solar.

"Aunt Genna." Lancel said politely when she entered.

"Nephew." she nodded.

"Lancel why don't you go and get some refreshments for me and your aunt." Kevan said and her nephew nodded before running off.

"How have you been sister?"

"Good, busy though, this damn wedding."

"Well at least he's married." Kevan said laughing knowing how much trouble she had trying to find him and Tyrion a bride.

"Will they be here on time?" she asked.

"They will, I've sent The Lion's Roar to meet them."

"The Tyrells?"

"Aye, sent The Lion's Mane."

"Any word from our niece?" she asked and he shook his head "Probably for the best."

"Aye."

"How are the Dornish behaving?"

"Well the brothel is busy." he said chuckling.

"It's true then?"

"Every night, how he does it I have no idea."

"Any idea why they've come?" Genna asked, Tyrion hadn't been able to ascertain any more other than they wished to speak with Jaime.

"No, but we're watching and they've been mostly well behaved."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Lancel returned with some food which she ate, the food from Kevan's kitchens far better than the fare from any of the taverns. Once finished and after stopping off to say hello to Dorna, she left in search of her niece finding her and her nephews playing some odd game. Calling Joy to her she bid her nephews goodbye and after the carriage was readied they set off for the Rock.

The journey itself took little time and she was glad it was still light when they arrived, they took the lift to the family wing and as soon as they arrived he was there waiting for them, almost as if he knew they were coming. She looked at him his beady yellow eyes staring back at her, he'd been better lately had stopped scratching her at least, though the servants were still wary, which was more than could be said for her niece.

"Ballon, I'm back, missed you." Joy said hugging the cat.

"Joy we'll be having dinner soon, perhaps we should leave Balerion where he is."

"No auntie, Ballon hungry, he'll be good, won't you Ballon, now come, we go play first." Joy said running down the hall.

Genna shrugged, there was nothing for it, it just wasn't worth the fight, she once again cursed Jon Snow for finding that damn cat. Turning away she walked towards her rooms hoping Emmon was elsewhere, she'd much prefer to deal with the demon cat than her stupid husband.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Eating lunch in the garden with her grandmother she found herself increasingly bored, her days since she'd come back from Kings Landing had devolved into the same old routine. She missed the adventures she had while there, the sense of good she felt she had done, here it was papers and organizing things that others would do. When she had been there she was able to see the effects of their work, see the people benefit, while she knew they were still benefiting, it was hard to think of it when you looked at words on parchment.

She had tried to do more here in Highgarden, but the truth was even the poor here were in a far better shape than those anywhere else, people didn't go hungry here, they didn't lack for a warm place to sleep. While there were orphans and she spent time with them, they were far better cared for than those in Flea Bottom and so she felt she was just spinning her wheels and doing little. She also hadn't heard from Jon or Loras in ever so long, she knew they'd been traveling and that getting letters would be hard, but she had hoped they'd write more, that Jon would write more.

"Are you feeling well Sweetling?" her grandmother asked.

"I am grandmother, just…."

"Bored." her grandmother said and she giggled.

"Yes."

When the servant came in carrying a note, she watched intently as her grandmother read it, she waited and waited to see what was in it, to see if she'd be made privy to it's contents. It took some time before her grandmother said anything and when she did Margaery felt the excitement begin to build.

"It seems we may have found a cure for our boredom my dear."

"Grandmother?"

"We're going on a little journey."

"Where to?" she asked excitedly.

"Lannisport, it seems we're going to a wedding Margaery."

The next few days were hectic, she had needed to ensure that she had her best clothes with her which then at her father's insistence meant some new ones. She also wished to purchase her presents though she decided she would wait until the got to Oldtown when she saw the lack of options. It was though the idea of the wedding itself was that had made the days pass so quickly. She had barely paid any attention to the news that Jaime Lannister was betrothed, it had come on a day where she had been feeling unwell and so she had somehow not added it up in her head. A betrothal, meant a wedding, a wedding of the Lord Paramount of the West was a huge affair, her family would need to be there.

It had all just passed her by until the letter arrived with the invite, a wedding at Casterly Rock would be a glorious thing to attend, her aunt's wedding in Oldtown was and the Lannisters would no doubt try to out do it. But it was the thoughts of seeing her brother again, of seeing Jon again which really raised her interest, it had been many moons since she saw them and she had expected it to be many more, but now it was less than one.

"Come Margaery, we'll be late." her mother said as the last of her chests were loaded.

"I'm ready mama."

"This is so exciting is it not, to think they're sending one of those large ships to meet us in Oldtown." her mother said.

"I know, Grandmother is most pleased."

"Well we know she's not the most pleasant traveler." her mother giggled.

"Mother." she said in mock outrage before she giggled too.

Eventually everything was loaded and they got into the carriage to take them to the boat, they'd travel by ship rather than across land halving the time it would take to get to Oldtown. The river ship was far more comfortable and they could carry more luxuries, or essentials as he grandmother had said. For Margaery it was the newness of everything, she had been barely a babe the last time she'd traveled along the Mander. So she found herself keen to enjoy every moment of it, even going so far as to look out the windows of the carriage to her grandmothers annoyance.

"Close those covers child, or are you trying to give me a chill?" her grandmother said not long after they had set off.

"She's just excited Olenna." she heard her mother say.

In the end though she closed the covers as her grandmother had asked and sat back to enjoy the ride. It didn't' take them long to arrive at the ship and despite her father trying to organize things badly, the captain kept them on schedule and they sailed when they were supposed to. She stood on the deck looking on as the ship carved it's way downstream enjoying the wind as it softly blew through her hair and only when it started to get dark did she head below.

They would spend a few days in Oldtown before they Lannister ship arrived and would be in Lannisport within two weeks. After eating her meal and walking accidentally in on her brother and his betrothed being far too friendly with each other, she went to her cabin to sleep. Laying down in her bed she began to picture the wedding, picture everyone dancing to the music, closing her eyes she saw gray ones looking back at her and she imagined herself dancing too.

**Lannisport 294 AC.**

**The Red Viper.**

Removing himself from the bed on the ship was hard, removing himself from Ellaria far harder, she slept naked and as he looked down on her body he almost gave into the urge to wake her once again. Instead he quietly dressed and walked to the deck, Obara was leaning against the mast looking on with a bored expression as Sarella pointed out stars, Nym was standing in the corner speaking to one of the guards while Tyene was nowhere to be seen.

"If we could just learn to read them we'd be able to sail anywhere." Sarella said pointing to one of the formations.

"We can already sail where we wish." Obara said her voice full of disinterest.

"We cannot sail west daughter." Oberyn smirked at Sarella as he made his presence known.

"We could though." Sarella said and he smiled at her, ever curious if anyone could find the way it'd be her.

"I wished to speak to you all, Nym come here, where's Tyene?"

"With Daemon." Obara said her face scrunching up in disgust.

"Sarella, find your sister."

It took a few moments and when she arrived on deck with Daemon both were still fixing their clothing, he flashed a look of warning at his former squire before laughing. Dismissing the men from the deck he turned to speak to his children, bidding Daemon to stay too.

"We're heading into the Lion's Den and we must be careful, behave well, give them no reason to suspect anything is amiss."

"Why father, they are Lannisters." Nym said shaking her head.

"They are and their time will come, but I seek a larger foe, one I've waited a lifetime for."

"Will it be slow father?" Tyene asked her voice full of glee.

"He will suffer greatly, see what you can find on the other one, but discreetly my children. I can allow him to walk this earth a little longer, but the mountain falls soon."

"For Elia, for Rhaenys, For Aegon." the girls said together,

"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken," Oberyn said and they nodded.

He walked away but called Daemon to follow, as he headed down back to Ellaria, he turned to his former squire and hit him a clip on the ear, smiling as he did so.

"When I said watch my daughters, that wasn't what I meant." he said laughing.

"I tried my prince." Daemon said as he laughed too.

"Keep an eye on them when we arrive Daemon, Obara especially, we can't be asked to leave."

"Of course my prince."

He left him there and went back into his room, undressing he heard Ellaria moan, "Come back to bed my love.", he turned to look at her laying on her side, her legs slightly parted and he was lost, he was but a man he thought as he climbed on top of her.

They arrived the next day and all thoughts of slowly dressing and leaving later were ended when Daemon knocked to tell him they had a welcome party, one which included a Lannister. He sighed before dressing and as he and Ellaria walked to the deck to look down he spotted one of the Lannister brothers, Kevan he thought along with the imp himself. Walking down the gangplank, his daughters behind him and Daemon with a hand on his sword, Oberyn reached his arm around and pulled Ellaria tightly to him.

"Look my love, Lord Jaime must value us for he's sent his own brother Imp to greet us." noticing the small grimace on the other Lannister's face he smirked, though the dwarf kept his features steady.

"I do prefer Tyrion, Prince Oberyn." the dwarf said and he smiled at him.

"May I present mine own paramour Ellaria Sand." he looked waiting for the disapproval but was surprised by the imps greeting,

"Lady Ellaria, I bid you welcome to Lannisport." the imp said and Oberyn could see the smile on his face was genuine.

"I thank you for the welcome Lord Tyrion."

"We've organized accommodation suiting your station Prince Oberyn, if you'd care to follow."

He had intended to find the most luxurious brothel and take up residence there, but he was curious at what the Lannister's would consider suitable so he nodded and followed. They walked down the street to where a carriage and horses awaited. He along with Ellaria, Tyene and Sarella took to the carriage with Tyrion while the rest of his party took the offered horses.

"What brings you to Lannisport Prince Oberyn?" Tyrion asked and he smiled at the fact he'd come out with it right away.

"I wished to speak to your brother on matters involving trade."

"Perhaps I can help?"

"Do you speak for your brother Lord Tyrion?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Do you speak for yours?" Tyrion said and he laughed loudly at the dwarf.

"On this I do, not on much else."

It took them not very long to reach the house they'd been given, he was surprised by just how luxurious it was, not that the Lannisters didn't have the gold for such a thing, but that they were offering it to him. He looked around it as he walked with Ellaria and she too seemed pleased, especially at the rather large sunken bath where she winked at him when she saw it.

"I thank you my lord, this will do fine."

"Of course Prince Oberyn, should you wish to attend, we would like to throw you a fitting welcome at Casterly Rock, the day after tomorrow perhaps?"

"I would like to see the Rock once again, it's been many a year since I set foot there."

"You visited the rock?" Tyrion said inquisitively.

"Not long after you were born, myself and my sister arrived, I wished to see the monster they spoke of, but alas I found only a boy, a rather small boy, though not everywhere." Oberyn said and Tyrion laughed.

"Well what I lack for in height."

"You make up in other areas." Ellaria said and Oberyn laughed with her.

"Indeed, as for entertainment, I'd recommend seeing Alys at the Yellow Dawn, tell her you're my guest and I'm sure she'll find something to keep you occupied." Tyrion said and he nodded "For now I shall take my leave, its good to see you here Prince Oberyn, Lady Ellaria, truly."

"What a strange little man." Ellaria said after Tyrion left.

"Far friendlier than I expected." Oberyn looked at her "Shall we try this Yellow Dawn my love?"

"I prefer to try this bath." she said dropping her dress from her shoulders.

** _A few days later._ **

It was almost a week later when they received their visitor and Oberyn almost choked on his wine as he looked at a face from the past. Ser Richard Lonmouth looked well, healthy and for a dead man that was quite a feat. How he'd managed to get past his guards he'd worry about later, for he had nothing to fear from Richard. Though perhaps the man could answer questions which had been on his mind ever since the letter and head arrived in Sunspear.

"Ser Richard, I had heard you were dead."

"I thought I was dead too, until i found out it was just that I was in the Crownlands." Richard said laughing.

"Ah as witty as ever, what brings you back from the dead Richard?"

"Call it justice, call it vengeance, call it whatever you wish, but I'm here because some crimes need to be paid for and paid for in blood."

Oberyn moved from his chair and stood up, so it was him, this was the man who sent the letter, he looked at Richard and saw the truth of it in his eyes.

"Why now?"

"I'm in a position to help, so shall we speak about how we're going to take down the mountain."

"We should, but he's mine Richard, no one else's, he's mine."

"For Elia," Richard said with a nod.

"For Elia," he said in reply.

**Lannisport 294 AC.**

**Richard Lonmouth.**

He had heard word from one of his spies of a Dornishman arriving on a northern ship and it had raised his interest, had Oberyn sent someone on ahead? Was this Doran's work? He needed to investigate. As he walked into the room he was so glad he'd done so himself, how Arthur had survived would no doubt be a tale all on its own. But he was here now, in the flesh and if he was here for what he hoped, his king suddenly had gotten much safer.

"I heard you died old friend." he said taking a seat.

"You too." Arthur said looking at him.

"No just wanted too."

"I know how that feels."

"What brings you here Arthur?"

"I should ask you the same question Richard." Arthur said looking at him.

"I'm here on the kings business, the true king." he quickly added when he saw the brief anger on Arthur's face.

"You've met him?"

"I have Arthur, you're looking at Jaehaerys Targaryen's Master of Whisperers." Richard said and Arthur laughed.

"At least he knows loyal."

"He does, Arthur are you here for what I hope?" he asked looking at the famed knight.

"I came to see him, to see for myself, I need to know if he's Rhaegar or Aerys."

"He's his father's son Arthur, on that there's no doubt." Richard said and he saw the smile on Arthur's face.

"What is he like Richard?"

"Smart, honest, loyal, he's a good lad Arthur, he'll be a great man and an even better king, you heard of the trade deals right?"

"I heard."

"They were his ideas, he's improved the north already, no doubt given time he'll do the same to the rest of the realm."

"What about the Lannisters?"

"As far as I know they're behind him fully, Jaime is anyway."

"The Kingslayer." Arthur said a note of disgust in his voice.

"Careful Arthur, I don't know what happened with Jaime Lannister, but I know the king won't have anyone speak badly of him, should you do it, should you force him to choose, he wont choose you."

"You know this how?"

"He told me, he considers Jaime his most loyal supporter and I believe him."

"You do?"

"I do, I've checked Arthur, he treats him like his son, the king returns it too sees Jaime as his father almost, given everything I think he's changed."

Arthur just nodded, whether or not he'd convinced him he'd find out later, but he hoped he had, having Arthur with the king gave them even more legitimacy but more than that, he was the best protector he could have.

"He has Barristan on side too Arthur."

"He does?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, that's who brought me in and pointed me in the right direction."

"When will they be back Richard?"

"Another moon I think, not really sure, you heard about Jaime's wedding right?"

"What?"

"Married a girl from the north they'll be having another wedding when they return."

"So that's why Oberyn is coming."

"No not exactly."

He proceeded to tell him of his plans for Oberyn and the Mountain of how they'd get their justice for Elia, he told him of Varys and why he'd needed to kill him and of his role in things, When he was finished Arthur told him his own tale and it was as wondrous as he imagined, red priests, secret trips to find artifacts, the prince that was promised. He smiled as he remembered Rhaegar speak of the prophecy, he'd thought it long a thing of the past and he intended to keep it as far away from the king as possible, but the artifacts interested him.

"Rocks, books, a mysterious chest, Valyrian steel, you find anything else Arthur, maybe a dragon or two," he said laughing.

"I don't know, they show you things Richard, visions."

"Visions?"

Arthur told him of the vision he had, the lion protecting the wolf as it grew was obviously Jaime Lannister, the man in the white cloak was Arthur himself being accepted by them both, the white wolf and the white dragon must be his king, as for the army and the flames, his quest for the throne perhaps.

"You know he has a wolf right?"

"I heard, a tame wolf, who heard of such a thing." Arthur said with a chuckle.

"A Direwolf Arthur, a Direwolf."

"You jest?"

"No for true, saw it myself larger than any wolf I've ever heard of, with white fur and red eyes."

They spoke then of old times, of things past and of their fallen prince, they drank without getting drunk and Richard told Arthur to grab his things and took him back to his own residence. He would need to keep out of sight and where better to hide than with a man who lived in the shadows. He sparred with him the next day and was soundly defeated, Richard was no slouch with a blade, but Barristan or Jaime were the only ones capable of matching Arthur and they too would fall he had no doubt.

He waited until a week after Oberyn arrived before he made contact with the prince, he set things in motion for their plan and then suggested Oberyn stay to attend the wedding. He wasn't sure if the king would want to speak to the viper, but better the chance be available before he left for Dorne. Once he'd spoken to Oberyn he made his way to Casterly Rock arriving as a trader from Essos he sought and received a meeting with Tyrion.

"I wondered when you'd show up." Tyrion said as he sat down in front of him.

"Well you knew I'd come, besides we have plans to make we've a mountain to trap."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We're going to use a snake Tyrion, a very dangerous one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we say our goodbyes to Winterfell.


	48. Time to Say Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say our goodbyes to Winterfell and leave it changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place over around a month.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

The wedding had been incredible and the last week or so even more so, they had said their goodbyes to some of the northernmost lords, the Glovers leaving with a new trade deal much to their delight. The Umbers's had practically been chased out of the yard by Ghost which had been a sight to see, it was Smalljon's own fault, he dared to make light of the fact that Ghost hadn't come near him while he was there. That was practically an invite to the white wolf and Ghost did not disappoint.

"_I don't know what you did with him Jon, but it made for a better visit did it not father?"_

"_Aye son, that it did. Why are you smiling Jon, Jon, he's fucking behind me isn't he." The Greatjon said._

"_I wouldn't move if I were you my lord." Jon said smirking As Ghost's large head came up between both men's arms before moving away as quiet as ever._

"_I tell you, that damn wolf's not right." the Smalljon said as he climbed on his horse._

"_I hope to see you again soon, Jon, Ned always a pleasure." The Greatjon said as he rode off._

They had at least had the courtesy to wait until the Umbers had left the courtyard before laughing, all of them except Jojen who looked forlornly at where Lyarra had been waving at him not so long before. With the Umbers, Glovers and other northern lords gone, it had left only those who would join their own party when they left in a week or two, it had made the dinners more intimate, even with some lords present.

For now though Jon had other things on his mind as he headed to his uncle's solar not that he was lucky enough to make it without being interrupted. When he saw his aunt and the septa walk towards him he knew there'd be trouble. He had deliberately came on his own, Loras was with Robb and the girls, Jaime and Dacey were busy and he didn't like walking around the keep with his guards, so Jors, Alyrs and Walder were training. He looked at the smirk on his aunt's face and didn't like it one bit, but he resolved to try and be polite and respectful, even if she would not.

"What are you doing here bastard?" his aunt said.

"I have a meeting with Lord Stark my lady."

"Why would my husband want to speak to you?"

"I do not know my lady, perhaps it would be better to ask Lord Stark."

"You really are an insolent little bastard aren't you?" she said snidely.

"My lady?"

"You may think I don't know what you're up to, but I do, and I'll not allow it."

"As you say my lady." Jon said and he couldn't help it, it just happened, he smirked at her and saw her face curl up into one of pure anger.

"Why you." the slap would have hurt no doubt, but he was not the same six year old boy who had once accepted this from the lady of Winterfell, so instead of his cheek she found nothing but air and he was behind her before she had a chance to react.

"You should watch yourself my lady we wouldn't wish anything to happen to your hand." he said and he was gone, he shouldn't have said it he knew, but he found he didn't care.

When he reached his uncle's solar he saw Jory standing outside, he gave him a warm smile and received one in return before being shown in to find his uncle sitting at his desk going over papers. He took a seat and waited for his uncle to finish once he had Jon prepared to speak to him about what he'd come for, but his uncle began instead.

"Luwin showed me the proposals you made about Wintertown, you think these numbers are right." his uncle said handing him the paper.

"Aye, that's the minimum return uncle, I think it'll work out far better than that."

"With numbers like this the benefits would be enormous Jon, with that and the increase in taxes we can start doing things I've long put off for lack of coin."

"Such as?"

"Moat Cailin, Sea Dragon point, a keep for Bran. I've been putting them all off but with this we can start them too."

"Do you have the people uncle?"

"Some not enough, Luwin said you thought some of those in Flea Bottom may come if we invite them?"

"Aye, their conditions are terrible, Lady Margaery and I have tried but handouts only do so much. Given the offer of work and a place to live, i think they'd come, though we'd have to organize their travel."

"We should look into it Jon. Lord Jaime said something about what you did with the tourney money. It's a good thing you're doing Jon, she'd be proud of you."

"I hope so." Jon said nodding "Here before I forget I did this for you." he said handing his uncle the drawing of the four Starks at Harrenhal.

"Jon, I… this is incredible, thank you." his uncle smiled as he ran his finger over the drawing.

"Uncle, I came about something else can you promise you won't be mad and will at least listen?"

"Aye Jon, I'll listen."

"I want to speak to you about fostering uncle, I think you need to think on it."

"Who?" his uncle said looking at him thoughtfully.

"All of them uncle."

"Jon, you can't mean it they're too young,"

"Not all right away, Arya would need to be older and Bran too, but Sansa is almost eight, Robb is my age, they need to learn like you did, like I have."

"Where would you have them go?"

"Arya with the Mormont's when she's old enough, she and Lyanna are already doing everything together as it is."

"Aye, that's true." his uncle said a small smile on his face.

"Bran wants to be a knight uncle, I'll take him as a squire when he's older."

"Robb, Sansa?"

"Highgarden for Sansa, Lady Margaery is not much older than her and she'd love it there. I'd have said the Rock, but well I know fostering isn't just about what's best for children."

"I'm not my father Jon." his uncle said annoyed.

"I know that uncle that's not what I meant, it's just that it would be good for the North and Reach to get on better."

"Aye, that's true

"As for Robb, I don't know a northern house though, the Umbers perhaps or the Karstarks, though I think the Manderly's would be for the best."

"Why?"

"There's the trade to think of, if the North is to do well in the future is it not better to have a lord trained in trade?"

"As opposed to one not trained at all." his uncle said and when Jon looked at him he was surprised to see the mirth in his uncles expression.

"Well I'd have never said that, also there's there's the fact he and Lady Wynafred get along well."

"You marrying my children off now my king." Ned said shaking his head.

"What, I wouldn't, uncle you know." Jon Said before his uncle broke out laughing "Is it not a crime to jape at a kings expense?"

"No." his uncle said and he laughed with him.

"I'll consider it Jon, I'll speak to you more before you go."

"Of course uncle."

"Jon we need to speak of Cat?"

"No uncle we don't, your wife hates me, her family too its best we leave it at that."

"If she knew he truth Jon

"She may tell Robert, no uncle, I'll not command you but I'll ask you not to."

"Very well." his uncle said nodding.

"Thank you uncle." Jon said standing up.

"You're good at this." his uncle said as he was leaving.

"I've had good teachers." Jon said.

**Loras.**

Watching the Mormont ladies beat up men in spars never got old, for Arya and Lyanna it was like seeing their futures in front of them, for Meera it was showing her how much she still had to learn. For Loras though it was something he was grateful to Jon for, had he not made friends with him, had they not squired together, he'd have not seen this. Given the fight that was coming up, he doubted it would ever have taken place under any other circumstances than these.

Earlier on he'd watched Lyra, Jory and Alysanne beat some of the Lannsiter and Stark men, he'd seen Walder beat almost anyone he'd faced, apart from Jory and Ser Rodrik and that was down more to training.

He Jon and Robb had a three-way spar, which started as all for one, but over the course of it became him and Robb against Jon, it had taken the two of them and quite a while but even Jon fell in the end. He was happy to see Jon showed no hard feelings and congratulated them both, before swearing he'd get his revenge next time.

But now there was a hush as even Lord Stark had come out to see Jaime Lannister spar against his wife, Dacey's three oldest sisters and mother were lined up eagerly watching, while Lyanna and Arya were babbling excitedly. Jon was standing with Sansa and Meera while he Jojen and Robb were on the other side. He watched as Jon whispered something in his sister's ear, her giggling then being heard around the yard as she slapped him on the shoulder and Jon made a mock serious face before laughing with her.

"Are you really sure about this my love, I mean I'd hate to bruise you too badly." Dacey said and Jaime chuckled

"My love, you'll not even manage a hit."

"So confident, a lion's pride really is something to see."

"You should Hear me Roar." Jaime said to laughs.

"Will you two fight already, I could be drinking ale instead of listening to this, in fact i should be drinking ale anyway." Maege said to more laughter.

The spar began then and Dacey almost caught Jaime immediately, he moved out of the way though and they began to swing. Loras caught Jon frowning as he watched and he wondered what that was about. A few moments later he got his answer, Dacey hadn't landed a hit, but she was clearly in control and that was when she snapped at her husband.

"If you don't put your full effort into this, I swear I'll crack your damn stupid skull." she said angrily.

"I'm trying." Jaime said.

"You're not."

What he saw then was incredible, for two years he'd sparred with Jaime and he thought he'd seen him if not give it his all, at least try, he knew the spars with Jon were even more intense then his own as that was how he taught them both. But if it was one thing to see Jaime give some effort then it was another to see Jaime try to win. His movements were incredible, the only person he knew who moved that fast was Jon, but Jaime also had far more power, strength and technique too.

He was everywhere and nowhere, he thrust, he parried the blow from the mace, he was to the side, the front, it was a dance and Loras was in awe of it. When the end came he saw Jaime almost copy Jon's move from when he sparred with Meera, he used the sword to deflect the swing of Dacey's mace, moved the mace to the ground and spun, his sword pointing at is wife's throat.

"I yield. Dacey said and Loras was surprised to see the smile on her face.

"Of course you do," and he heard the smack as the mace hit his lord's leg.

"Never trust a wounded bear my love." Dacey said and her sisters and mother started the laughter.

Once the spar was done, Dacey and Jaime went off together and Loras smirked, Jon had been unlucky enough to walk in on them kissing more than once, seeing how they were looking at each other, he thought it best they be left alone. Arya and Lyanna went off with Meera and Jojen, archery practice without Jon had become a thing once Meera showed her own skills. So he and Robb walked over to Sansa and Jon who were laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Loras asked.

"Jon was saying I could fight like that."

"I didn't say that, I said you could fight too."

"How?" Robb said and he noticed Sansa look at him annoyed before her face relaxed when she saw it was curiosity and nothing else which had made him ask the question.

"A dagger perhaps, or even a bow, but some sort of a knife would be best." Jon said.

"You mean like Margaery uses?" Loras said.

"WHAT?" both Jon and Sansa said at the same time.

"My grandmother made sure Margaery had some lessons just in case."

"In case of what?" Jon asked.

"What if she found herself without a guard Jon?"

"I didn't know that?" Jon said surprised.

"Well now you do." Sansa said with a smirk.

"Oh you, where's that mud." Jon said to shrieks.

"Jon noooo." Sansa said moving away from her brother.

"Come on lets go see the wolves," Jon said and Loras and Sansa nodded, Robb though shook his head and walked off in the other direction.

The wolves had grown and it seemed at least according to Jon had picked their familiar. The two females had become closer and closer with Arya and Sansa and while they still stayed with their mother, they would run to the girls when they saw them. One of the males it seemed had picked young Brandon much to Lord Starks amusement, while the other the black one it seemed only stayed with Ghost.

As for the last one it too seemed to spend it's time with Ghost or it's mother, they had thought it may have chosen Robb but it hadn't and he knew the boy was upset because of it. Jon though didn't seem as bothered and had he not known his friend as well as he did he may find it odd, or worry he still hadn't forgiven his brother. But he knew it was more to do with the wolves themselves than anything else, so he had said nothing about it.

"Here she comes." Jon said as the wolf ran straight to Sansa, licking her face once it got to her.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Loras asked.

"No, I'm thinking though."

"I think Arya named hers before she even knew she was getting one." Jon japed getting a laugh.

They watched as Sansa played with the little grey wolf before the black one and the other grey came out and almost escorted the female back into the tower.

"Brothers." Loras said laughing.

"Pack." Sansa said and Jon nodded to her.

**Wyman.**

He and Maege had spoken over and over about what to do about Jon, should they go directly to him and bend the knee, should they talk to Jaime, or should they speak to Ned first?. In the end it was decided they'd talk to their liege lord and so they had waited until the right time, until they saw him enter the godswood and they had followed. Wylis and his guards would make sure they were alone, but they needed to speak to Ned, to find out the truth and see if he would back his blood and support the true king.

Maege walked quietly beside him as they made their way to the Heart Tree, he could see Ned sitting there rubbing a cloth up and down the Valyrian sword, Ice looked an imposing sight even from a distance. As they reached him Ned looked up and he nodded before talking a seat across from him, Maege deciding to stay on her feet.

"Wyman, Maege." Ned said as he sat.

"Ned." Maege said obviously leaving it to Wyman to start.

"Ned, we need to speak, about the lad."

"The lad Wyman?"

"Jon." he said.

"What about Jon?"

"About his mother." Wyman said and watched as Ned gulped.

"Jon's mother is none of your business."

"That is true Ned, but we must speak of her anyway, it's time you told us the truth."

"What truth?"

"Of Lyanna." Maege said and he saw Ned sigh.

"Some truths are not mine to tell."

"Ned we know, you're among friends you and Jon, I swear it." Maege said and he saw the relief on his lieges face.

"How?"

"Wyman noticed it first." Maege said looking to him.

"Aye, it took a while, I thought he may have been Brandon's, but he didn't have the temperament."

"He has some of it." Ned said with a smile.

"But far more of Lyanna's." Maege said and he nodded.

"When they stayed at White Harbor, he, the things he did, but it was seeing him on his horse, you know what he named her don't you?" Wyman said looking to them both finding it clear they did not.

"Winter." he said with a smile which he saw both of them match "Seeing him on the horse Ned it was clear, he could only be her son, there was no one even close to her when riding a horse, until her son."

"Aye." Ned said a warm look on his face

"Is he trueborn?" Wyman asked and Maege scowled at him, they'd had this conversation once already, Maege saying no way Lyanna would lay with the prince unmarried. Wyman pointing out that they still needed to know the truth.

"He is Wyman, they married in front of the old gods on the Isle of Faces and in a Sept in Harrenhal.

"You have proof?" he asked.

"Jon has the announcements, signed and witnessed by the Kingsguard and the Septon."

"What of Elia?" Maege asked.

"She stepped aside, it seems she was for it, I do not know her reasons Maege." Ned said before he looked to see them take in the news.

Jon was the rightful king, true it would matter not, but when he made his claim and he would be making his claim of that Wyman had no doubt, then he had the right of things on his side.

"So what now?" Ned asked.

"It depends on you my lord, will you support him?" Maege asked looking intently at the lord of Winterfell.

"He is my blood, he has my support."

"Mine too." Wyman said and Maege repeated it after him.

"Should we speak to him Ned, let him know, him or my goodson?" Maege asked.

"How about both Maege" Wyman said and Ned nodded.

He walked to the gate and whispered in Wylis's ear, had him go fetch Jon and Jaime, it took a few moments and it was Jaime and Dacey who arrived first, followed by Jon and Loras. Wyman looked worriedly at Ned who just nodded, it seemed the Tyrell boy had been informed, good the king would need a friend for the trials he'd face.

"My lords, My lady." Jaime said looking at the three of them. Both Jon and Loras greeted them likewise, though Jon looked to his uncle more.

"Jon, Lord Wyman and Lady Maege have figured out the truth about your mother."

"Of course uncle." Jon said and Wyman watched him as he looked at him and Maege nervously.

"I knew your mother well Jon, as I told you, I considered her my friend and as her son you have my mace should you ever wish it." Maege said as she knelt.

"You have White Harbor and House Manderly my king." Wyman said as he too took a knee.

He could see Dacey looking on shocked while Loras was smiling, though it was Jaime who smiled the brightest.

"Rise my lord, my lady, I'll not have you kneel for long." Jon said and Wyman smirked.

"I thank you, my body is not made for kneeling." Wyman said.

"I knew you were a damn wilding." Maege said getting a laugh.

"My lord, my lady, I thank you both for your support, I promise I'll not do or have you do anything that will bring dishonor to either of your houses, I swear it here in this sacred place." Jon said and Wyman noticed his uncle's smile was broad now too.

"We should speak of plans my king, of arranging communications and the like," Wyman said .

"I'll have Richard contact you both as soon as possible." Jon said and Wyman looked at him confused.

"Richard?" he asked.

"Ser Richard Lonmouth, my Master of Whisperers." Jon said and Wyman was the one who smiled broadly now, the king was already playing the game it seemed.

**Ned.**

The last week had gone quickly, from Jon speaking to him about fostering to Wyman and Maege's revelation in the Godswood. Having two of his banner men on board with Jon so quickly was more than he hoped for, it would help greatly not only in the future but now as he could use their advice on how to deal with things. It also brought into focus even more the idea of fostering, while he knew Jon hadn't mentioned these two Houses as anything other than what was best for his children. Having them sworn to Jon already gave him even more incentive and so he had asked to meet hem both, separately.

"My lord, lady Maege." Alyn said as he showed the she bear in.

"My Lord." Maege said formality returned with Alyn looking on.

"My lady, would you like some ale?"

"Aye, got any ice?"

"I do as it happens." Ned said smirking.

He took the Ice from the container Luwin had made for it, it was larger than a mug, lined with something and had a lid on it,. Inside the ice had been broken up and he took out a couple of large chunks and placed them in Maege's mug, before filling it with ale and doing the same for his own.

"I wanted to speak to you of Arya, Maege."

"She's a fierce little wolf that one, her and my Lyanna are becoming quite friendly."

"Aye, I know, I wonder if you'd be interested in fostering her when she's older Maege?"

"I'd take her now if you'd let me." Maege said with a laugh.

"She's still a bit young, besides her mother won't agree, not yet." Ned said and noticed Maege's frown.

"Do you have a problem with my wife Maege?"

"Just in some of her attitudes Ned, a Sept really?"

"It's her religion Maege, it was the least I could do."

"Aye, I've no qualms with her religion, apart from it being a waste of bloody time, all that singing, give me Heart Tree's any day." Maege said and he couldn't help but agree.

"Then what?"

"The children Ned."

"What about them?"

"A Septa Ned, you know she called my Lyanna a savage, damn stupid woman, oh don't worry you need not say anything to her, my girls took care of that." Maege said a small smirk on her face.

"What happened."

"Lets just say, your stable lad was more than happy to help." she laughed and Ned didn't want to know more, though how he'd not heard of it was beyond him.

"So you think she's not helping my children?"

"I think this is the North, while there are places and times for southern courtesies and I'm not against anyone acting a lady, but not if its at the expense of being a northerner." Maege said and Ned couldn't help but agree.

"What would you have me do?" Ned asked curiously.

"If it were me I'd send the woman packing back to the Sept, but it's not me Ned, so I'd hire someone, have them teach the children what it means to be of the North too."

"I'll think on it Maege, as for Arya?"

"Whenever you wish it, I'll be happy to have her."

"Thanks Maege."

When she finished her Ale they spoke some more on things, mainly the trade deals and how it would help both Bear Island and the North, he mentioned the keeps and she said both Moat Cailin and Sea Dragon point should be worked on. They would need the coast protected even more now they'd be trading along it, once she left Ned decided to go for a walk around the keep. He walked by the room where the Septa was delivering her lesson and decided to listen in.

He could hear the girls inside, Sansa and the Manderly's and Arya grumbling at something which made him smile, he listened a little more carefully and stood there for few minutes. What she was teaching them he had no idea, it didn't sound like anything anyone actually would need to know. Where was the economics? Or running of a keep? The politics or other things a noble lady may need to know. He'd need to come back more over the next few days, perhaps he had just arrived at a different type of lesson.

He headed off to find Wyman and speak to him about the next fostering, this one happening a lot sooner, he heard the laughter come from outside so moved to he window to look out. He saw Robb be knocked on the ground by Meera's spear and he smiled when he saw his son nod respectfully. He looked to the walkway to see his wife looking on, she however was as far from smiling as you could be. Sighing he knew he'd hear it later, gods knows what she say when she heard of his fostering, but at least one of her children would be going to her precious south.

**Dacey.**

If there was one thing she was happiest about her new husband, other than his firm arse that was, it would be that just like her it seemed he couldn't quite be satisfied with just one time. Something they had been proving for the past few days, not that it was all they did, he had sparred with her and she was in awe of seeing him fight. They read and rode together, they laughed at some of the same things, her humor always seeming to fit just right with him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked she was laying on her stomach looking at him.

"That I wish I had hair like yours." she said smirking.

"No you don't, besides I think your hair is far prettier." he said as he brushed it away from her eyes.

"Than yours maybe, Jon's not so much," she said and they both laughed.

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's in for once we get back, My aunt is not going to allow him and Loras walk around like that." he chuckled while she grew pensive.

"You think they'll like me?" she asked.

"Aye, how could they not." he said kissing her.

"I'm not what they may have had in mind though."

"Well then they're going to like you even more."

"Why?"

"Because just like me, they'll soon realize you're everything they always wanted,"

"Lyanna was right you really do talk funny." she said grabbing the pillow and hitting him with it.

"That's why you love me." he said cockily.

"No this is why I love you." she rolling him over before grabbing his arse.

When they woke it was almost time for dinner, they had spent almost all their day in bed and she found she cared not, she kissed him and got up to dress as he did the same. Once done they headed down to the Great Hall, she was glad it was only her family and the Manderly's left, the dinners just felt more normal. Though she wondered did they do family dinners at Casterly Rock or was it all larger feasts, given how many Jaime said resided in the keep she feared the latter.

Entering the hall she saw the look the Lady of Winterfell gave her, she just smirked, if Ned Stark had an arse like Jaime's she'd have doubted even Septa Catelyn would be leaving their bed early. She had to hold in the snigger at the nickname Alysanne had come up for Catelyn Stark. They had never spoke it out loud here, but each of her sisters had thought it about her she was sure. Taking her seat she enjoyed the meal, Jaime had assured her he'd import Northern ale and the food would be the same, but she worried that she'd miss home.

"Are you coming on the hunt on the morrow Dacey?" Lyra asked.

"Hunt?"

"Aye, Lord Stark's taking a few of us on a hunt in the Wolfswood." Jory said.

"Or are you gonna be too busy with your husband." Alysanne sniggered.

"Oh I think we can join the hunt, besides should we wish I'm sure there are plenty of places we could sneak off to in the Wolfwood." Dacey said and caught Jaime's eye as he looked at her.

After finishing the meal, Jaime went to speak with Jon and Dacey decided to go pray in the Godswood, it was another thing she'd miss once she went south, even though Jon had said he prayed in Casterly Rock's one. Entering through the gate she thought back to being there and seeing her mother kneel for Jon. it had been a surprise and afterwards while Jaime never questioned her about whether she had broken her oath, she had felt the need to ensure to him that she had not. As she knelt down she began to pray, hoping she would like the south and they her, that she and her husband would stay safe, her family would be safe and that she'd see them all regularly.

**Jaime.**

He and Jon were sparring as was the morning routine when they began to speak of the North and preparing it for what was to come, Jon had pointed out the improvements to Wintertown would be taking place and the extra coin, while he concentrated more on the military aspects, the western coast and the Moat. They had gone over ideas, Jon had spoken of budgets and over a few days they had come up with plans to bring to Lord Stark.

Jaime had actually felt worthy of the pin he carried in his pocket, actually felt like the Hand of the King, making plans and speaking on the future. It wasn't just on this they'd spoken of, Walder had come up and they'd discussed the best way to train and use him going ahead. He had ordered a greatsword for the man but it had been Dacey who had suggested perhaps it was not the best use of his strength. Which had got him thinking, there were other weapons a man of that strength could use, where skill was less of an issue and so he had spoken to Jon on it.

"_What do you think Jon?"_

"_I don't know my lord, does the order allow non swordsman?"_

"_Aye it does, it's not the weapon you wield, it's the proficiency you wield it with."_

"_I bow to your superior knowledge." Jon said smirking._

_"Careful Jon, you're sounding far too much like Gerion." he said laughing._

So they had tried the man out, a mace, a war hammer, a halberd, but it was the large double sided axe they had settled on. Seeing him wield it was one of the scariest sights he'd ever seen, seeing him with it on his back only slightly less scary. So Jaime had kept the order for the Greatsword as he could carry that on his horse and had also ordered for a double sided axe to be made which would be ready before they left. Finding the man a destrier was even harder as it was not really a northern horse, so instead they would need to use a carthorse until they reached the south.

He had watched on as Jon had warged with the horse, it had been amazing to see the horse go from almost running away from carrying Walder to doing so willingly. Looking at him on it and picturing him in armor and his axe, Jaime was not sure there was anyone in the seven kingdoms who would make a more impressive or imposing sight.

This morning Jon and he had agreed to go and speak with Ned about some of the ideas they'd come up with along with some of the plans that were already in place, they had also decided to let him know some things he did not. So he asked Loras to fetch him and bring him to the godswood, set his guards up to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed and went with Jon to fetch the chest before heading to meet him.

"How do you think he'll react?"

"I don't know Jon, he's going to learn a lot,"

"Aye he is." Jon said and put the chest down.

It felt like an age until Loras and Lord Stark arrived, he and Jon stood silently waiting, he had come here with Dacey more than once since they'd been married and found that he really enjoyed the peacefulness of the place. Jon bid Loras to stay, they had brought the boy into more and more but Jon felt he needed to know everything and it was probably best they do it just the once.

"Uncle, as you know I was left an egg in my things, what you don't know is that Nan gave me another one."

"When?"

"After we spoke Uncle, she brought me down below the crypts to see some things, while down there she gave me this." Jon said taking out the bronze egg "Uncle your hand." he watched as Ned placed his hand on the egg

"Jon is that, is that alive." Ned said pulling his hand from the egg.

"Aye, they both are." Jon said picking up the other one. "They're different though, this one is connected to my sister." he raised the white egg.

"Connected?"

"It's hard to explain uncle, I see her, Rhaenys. I speak to her and she shows me things, that picture I drew of uncle's Brandon and Benjen and you and mother, I saw you all I was there."

"Jon?" Loras said looking at him.

"Loras you've seen what I can do, trust me I was there." Loras nodded.

"What you can do?" Ned asked.

"You know what a warg is uncle, a greenser?"

"I remember Nan's stories a bit. But no Jon I don't".

"A greenseer sees visions uncle, the past, the future, but I think I see it differently, Dragon Dreams are part of it, but it's hard to explain, other than I saw you all at Harrnehal, saw my mother and father when they wed."

"You said you see the future Jon?"

"Aye I've seen that too, my aunt over in Essos, Ser Arthur in the west."

"Ser Arthur?"

"The Sword of the Morning, he lives Uncle, Howland saved him while you rode to get help."

He watched as Ned shook his head, Jaime knew that this was a lot he had already known most of it and still found it incredible when Jon spoke it aloud. He could see they were losing him and that while Ned may believe some of it, he too had grown with tales of Targaryen madness and Jaime would be a liar if he said he hadn't worried it about Jon too. Luckily he and Jon had spoken on this and his king knew what would prove it to Ned, so he waited and hoped it was the white wolf he called and not something else.

"Watch uncle." Jon said as his eyes went white, Jaime moved to Ned to stop him and it was a moment later it arrived.

The bird was a falcon and Jaime almost laughed at the irony of a falcon dancing while held by strings being pulled by the rightful king. The bird landed a few feet away and walked over to Ned, jumped onto his rock and began pecking at it with his beak. Ned looked to him and Loras in confusion before they pointed to Jon, he looked down to the bird and cocked his head to the right, the bird matching his movements.

"Jon is that you?" he asked and Jaime did laugh this time when the bird chirped and Ned almost fell from the rock.

"Move your wing Jon." Loras said and the falcon did as it was bid.

By the time the bird had taken off Ned Stark was a believer, not just in warging but in everything else also, they spoke then on plans for the North, on increasing trade and making it more secure, Jon explained some of his plans with Ser Richard and how they'd begun to gain some allies already. It was when it came to his plans to tall more people that Ned balked.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I need to tell Jaime's family, Tyrion, Gerion, Genna they deserve to know."

"What if they don't accept it Jon, what if they don't think you're the right choice for king?" Ned asked.

"Then so be it, but I'll tell them the truth uncle." Jon said and Ned nodded "And Margaery too." he said looking to Loras who smiled.

"What of Lady Olenna?" Ned asked and Jon looked to Loras and then him.

"I shall speak to Olenna after I tell Margaery, whatever she decides on it I'll go with."

"My grandmother will support you Jon I know it." Loras said encouragingly.

"How will this effect Sansa?" Ned said and both he and Loras looked at him.

"It won't, no matter what about me, having Sansa foster at Highgarden is something the Tyrell's and Starks would be happy to do is it not Loras?" Jon said.

"I think so Jon especially given the trade deals. What I'm thinking like my grandmother. " Loras said when he looked at him.

"If they don't support you Jon?"

"Then we worry about that then, wait you don't think, Uncle you think they'd use Sansa." Jon said and Jaime had to move to intercept Loras who was moving forward.

"No I don't but she's my daughter I need to be sure."

"I assure you my lord, my family is not like that. "Loras said a note of anger clear in his voice.

"Look lets just think on things all right, we can speak more on this another time." Jaime said.

**Sansa**.

She had never had so much to do, between her lessons and spending time with the wolves, spending time with Wylla and Wynfred, drawing with Jon and even taking one or two lessons with him on using a knife. After hearing the Lady Margaery took them she couldn't help but wish to do the same, but she was not ready yet to be taught by someone like Ser Rodrik so she had asked Jon to teach her what the could. She had even spent some time with Robb, her brother had come to her one night before she was ready for bed to apologize, he actually apologized to her.

She had been so overwhelmed she cried, not then or there, but later as she lay in bed she felt the tears fall. She always really wanted a big brother. So when Robb had teased or insulted her or allowed Theon to she had hoped that Jon would be that to her, her knight come to fight off those who would hurt her or make her cry. When Jon had arrived she found he was exactly that and her heart soared and now she had another, Robb too would be a knight for her, someone she could speak to and who'd smile and tell her everything would be all right.

"Sansa can you come with me to my solar?" her father said as she broke her fast.

"Of course father." she smiled at Jon and Loras, and got up from the table to go to see her father.

It was strange, her father was the kindest man she knew and yet she always feared being called to see him, feared she would be in trouble for something she did or said or something she didn't. Lately though she found just like with some of her other fears they were fading away. At first she had put it down to having her big brother here to speak up for her, to fight for her if needed but it was more than that. She had found that she could fight too, sure she couldn't raise a sword and beat someone with her hands, though Jon had shown her where she could hit a boy to hurt him bad.

No instead it was through standing up for herself, for Arya, for Bran and Robb, for Meera or Jojen and for Jon, though she had always in her own way stood up for her brother. But she hadn't allowed the septa say bad things about any of her friends or family, she had not allowed her mother speak down about Meera not being a lady either.

She had asked Jon about it and he had laughed, telling her she was a wolf and she was showing her fangs So she had smiled and that's how she came up with her wolf's name, Fang, now let them all fear both of their bites. She walked into her father's solar and took a seat waiting for him to speak, she looked him straight in the eye and waited, unafraid.

"Sansa I want to talk about fostering."

"Father?"

"I've been thinking you're almost old enough, your name day is but a few moons away."

"You're sending me away?" she asked shocked.

"What no Sansa, I was just thinking would you liked to foster somewhere." her father said his voice shaky.

"Where?" she asked her voice a little sharp.

"Highgarden." when she heard her father say the word she almost jumped in joy, she had been mistaken, this wasn't some punishment, this was a reward, her father was sending her somewhere she really wanted to go.

"Really, father are you, really." she said her excitement clear and she noticed the relief on her fathers face.

"If you'd like it my love, I can arrange it, you could go back with Jon and Lord Jaime to Casterly Rock and attend the wedding. Lord Loras says his family will be there, so you could meet his sister and mother."

Sansa was in a dream, an absolute dream, fostering in Highgarden, going to Casterly Rock for the wedding, she would see knights and tourneys, take part in balls, she would even be closer to Jon so he could visit more.

"Sansa?" her father asked.

"I'm sorry father, yes, yes, I'd love to go, I mean if it's all right with you and mother."

"Your mother wished for you to go to Riverrun, but there are no ladies there your age, so she suggested the Vale, but I think Highgarden is better, unless it's not what you wish."

"No father, I do wish it so, thank you." she said her smile beaming.

"Then I'll make the arrangements, you'll need some guards with you and Robb will travel some of the way with you."

"Robb?"

"Your brother will be fostering at White Harbor."

"That's great father he and Lady Wynafred are already friends, but oh, Arya what about Arya and Bran they'll be here on their own. No father we can't leave them alone." she said shaking her head.

"Your sister will foster in Bear Island when she's old enough and Jon has offered to make Bran his squire should he be knighted, though your mother has written to her uncle Ser Brynden too."

"But you'll be here all alone then father, you and mother." she said sadly.

"It won't be for some time Sansa, Arya and Bran are too young and you and Robb can visit, I may even visit you in the south, I'm sure your mother will." her father said and she nodded.

"When will we be leaving father?" she asked.

"I think Lord Jaime plans to leave within the week, so you'll have some time to get ready, does this make you happy Sansa, Truly?" her father asked and she smiled.

"It does father, it truly does."

She went looking for him as soon as she left the solar, they'd already left the hall and she knew they'd be going to see the wolves just after it. So she hurried out and walked across the courtyard, she saw Theon walk by, his guards behind him, he scowled at her before looking at her oddly and she held her head up and ignored him. When she saw them at the tower she ran, jumping into her surprised brother's arms and almost knocking him over.

"I'm pleased to see you too little sister." Jon said shaking his head.

"It was you wasn't it, you did it, you asked father."

"Asked your father what?" he asked confused.

"About the fostering,, I'm to go to Highgarden, Robb to White Harbor."

"I didn't know he'd decided."

"He has, thank you Jon, Thank you."

"Of course little sister, I'll come visit." he said and she smiled as she let him go.

"I didn't tell you the best part, I'm coming to Casterly Rock for the wedding first."

"You are?" he said excitedly.

"Aye, Loras's family will be there and you can introduce me to everyone."

"I will, I'm so happy you're coming with us little sister," Jon said grabbing her in a hug and she couldn't agree more.

**Jon.**

He had always known Lady Catelyn hated him, it had been made clear to him from as soon as he could remember, she had never missed an opportunity to let him know this be it in word or deed. However for the past few days it had been far worse, oh she had been quiet and said nothing to him directly, in fact she had seemed to go out of her way not to be in the same room as him, not that he was complaining. But meals were though far less formal given it was only two of the lords remaining, still formal enough.

So he had been forced to endures stares that would curdle milk, snorts that he could hear only because he was so attuned to them and more frowns and grimaces than he could count. While he was not privy to the why of it, he knew exactly the reason, she had learned of the fostering and she blamed him for splitting up her family. It was true it was his idea and so he allowed her that, though he knew had he not existed then she'd have welcomed the idea as the best ever, Sansa in Highgarden alone something he knew she'd appreciate.

"She should be catching flies." Loras whispered in his ear and Jon had to resist laughing when he looked at the open mouth expression on Lady Cately'n's face, once a trout he thought as he did laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Arya said.

"I was just thinking of little wolves," Jon said and heard his sister say 'stupid' under her breath,

Arya had not spoken to him for a couple of days, refused to speak to him even after her father had told her she would be fostering at Bear Island when she was older. He knew that was down to her mother and telling Arya it was Jon who was taking her bother and sister away from her. It had been hard to see how she looked at him when he passed her near the wolves, even Nymeria had growled at him for those two days. It had only been last night when the small knock on his door revealed a tear stricken Arya who hugged him tightly.

"_I'm sorry, don't hate me, please." Arya said._

"_Hate, Arya I could never hate you, you're my fierce little wolf."_

"_Always?" she asked looking at him._

"_Always." he said _

It would be hard saying good bye to her on the morrow, hard to say goodbye to all of Winterfell, it was strange, he had never felt at home here and once he settled at the Rock had known what it was he had missed. It was family, being a part of the family, something he had almost immediately been at the Rock. Coming back here he never expected it to feel anything like that and yet now, getting ready to leave he felt it here now too, this was his home, as much as the Rock or anywhere ever would be.

After finishing his meal he walked to the Godswood, knelt down and said a prayer and made his way to his rooms. Inside everything had been taken out and made ready to leave, his change of clothes he laid on the chair and he got into bed and fell quickly to sleep. Waking up early the next morning he walked to the broken tower and looked in on the mother wolf, Bran's pup lay beside her, the boy still too young to take him. He knelt down and looked into her eyes and went searching for the door.

_Home, protect._

_Take, protect._

_My friend._

He looked to the wolf and nodded and as he got up to leave, the two male wolves followed, the black and grey looking to their mother and brother before turning and walking after him. He saw Ghost come out of the back of the tower, kneeling down and licking the grey wolf before rubbing against his mother's chest. Then he was beside him the two smaller wolves either side of him, their big brother looking after them for now.

They broke their fast quickly and lined up in the courtyard to say their goodbyes. Maege and her girls had done theirs earlier, while Lord Wyman and Ser Wylis had done theirs too. He stood silently as Sansa said goodbye first to her mother and father, as Robb did likewise, he then said his own.

"Goodbye Lord Stark, I promise to speak to you soon and to ensure Sansa is well."

"I know you will Jon."

"Look after the wolf Lord Stark, she wishes to make a home here, she'll protect you if you allow her," he said and his uncle smiled.

"Lady Stark, " he said politely and she nodded.

"Goodbye for now little wolf, I'll write as often as I can." he said to Arya.

"Will you come visit me again?"

"I promised didn't I?" she nodded and he hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you brother, but when you're older, you can be my squire if you want."

"Promise?"

"I promise, look after your wolf Bran."

"I will Jon."

He helped Sansa into the Carriage that Wylla and Wynafred would be using, saw his brother say goodbye to Theon, the Iron Born looking more at him than Robb. He climbed onto Winter and got ready to ride out, taking one more look around Winterfell. He ended up being the last to ride out, Winter walking slowly, Ghost and his brothers walking along side, he rode to the gate where Jors, Alyrs and Walder where waiting, giving Walder a smile. He wondered when he'd return and would it be as Jon Snow bastard of Winterfell or as Jaehaerys Targaryen king of the seven Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we travel south before finally heading back to the west.


	49. Weasels and Thing That Go Bump in the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We travel south and Journey back to the West.

**The North 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

Traveling was something Jon had gotten used to over the past six moons, from Casterly Rock to Lannisport, Kings Landing to White Harbor, from there to the wall and onto Winterfell. Now traveling past Castle Cerywn and into the Barrowlands Jon had come to an immutable fact, he hated it. Not the riding or the camping, not even the cold he found he liked that, but the daily grind of slowly moving forward and never quite getting where you wished.

He did however love his travel companions, he alternated between riding with Loras and Robb or moving to ride beside the carriage Sansa and the Manderly girls traveled in. He rode with Jaime when he was not riding with Dacey, not that he didn't like riding with them together but more so he could let them have their privacy. Something he had learned to his cost that led to certain actions between them, Jon would always knock from now on he thought as he smirked.

"What's so funny?" Loras asked.

"Them." he said motioning to Jaime and Dacey who were laughing with each other a bit ahead of him.

"She makes him happy." Loras said.

"Aye she does." Jon replied a smile on his face.

"Come let's ride."

"No."

"No." Jon said shaking his head.

"You ride too fast, so no." Loras said and Jon shook his head.

"I'll go slower, Winter just needs a run out, come on."

"All right." Loras said sighing.

The two set off quickly, Jors and Alyrs in pursuit, Robb had ridden with Ser Wylis this morning and Jojen and Meera didn't like the fast pace Jon liked to ride at. They rode quickly over the plains, up and down the hills and eventually came to a small stream where they allowed the horses to rest and drink and dismounted. Jon walked alongside it looking in at the cool water, while Loras sat on a small rock, Jors came over excitedly and Jon looked to him confused

"Look Jon, Salmon." Jors said as he pointed to some rocks ahead of them.

"Do you think we could catch some?" Jon asked.

"Aye I do, we're going to get very wet though." Jors said and Jon nodded taking off his cloak.

They spent the next hour trying to catch salmon with varying degrees of success, Jors and Alyrs had caught about a dozen, he and Loras none, but then Jon heard the excited yell from his friend.

"I got one, I got one" Loras said struggling to throw it to the bank,

"Throw it." he shouted and Loras managed to get it landed. "Well done."

Jon looked to the fish they had piled up, it wouldn't be enough for everyone but most would eat well tonight, he then had an idea but wondered how to do it with Jors and Alyrs around, he whispered to Loras and got him to distract them. Once he did so, Jon searched around before he found the perfect one, the eagle's talons were sharp and he'd make easy work of the Salmon Jon thought as he closed his eyes and opened the door.

It took him no more than another hour before he had enough, sending the eagle in one more time he guided it down to the salmon just as it jumped, as he had done for the last dozen times the eagle easily grabbed the fish in his talons. This time though Jon bid the eagle farewell and sent him on his way with his prize before moving to the bank and collecting the fish he'd left there. When Alyrs looked at him carrying them back he shook his head, he knew the man was curious but he said nothing and so they mounted up and rode back.

"This is delicious Jon, I've never had this before, what is it ?" Sansa asked later as they sat down to eat.

"Salmon little sister, careful, Fang seems more eager than you." he said as he saw the wolf move curiously to the dish.

"Here, just a little." Sansa said and the wolf ate it greedily.

"You'll spoil her." Jon said and his sister just looked at him.

"You can talk, don't think I didn't see you give Ghost and the pups that other fish Jon." she said and he couldn't deny it, when he arrived back he fed Ghost first watching as the white wolf fed his brothers from his mouth.

"All right fair enough I know when I'm beat." he said and almost laughed at the proud look on Sansa's face.

"Where's Robb?" Loras asked.

"He's with Lord Wyman and Lady Wynafred." Sansa said.

"And you came to sit with us ruffians, my lady what were you thinking." Jon japed and Sansa giggled.

"I know, I must be losing my senses."

"This is the fun part of the camp that's why your sister came Jon." Loras said sticking his tongue out at Sansa who rolled her eyes before laughing.

After eating their meal, they cleaned up their dishes and Jon escorted Sansa back to the carriage, they'd ride for a bit further before making camp for the night. Sansa had it turned out been an excellent traveler, everything was new to her and it made Jon think of his own first journey from the North. Once he left her at the carriage and bid Lady Wynafred and Wylla his greetings, he was joined by Robb and they went back to get ready to leave.

**Loras.**

They had been traveling for over a week and were nearing where they Manderly's and Robb would say their farewells, Loras had found over the course of the journey he actually liked the heir to Winterfell. He was funny and charming when he wished to be and ever since he'd come around after their initial problems, Loras had enjoyed having him in their company. Jon too he knew had come to think more of his brother, they had sparred some, spoken together, even raced once though how the boy had hoped to beat him was a mystery.

But within the hour they'd be saying their goodbyes, though given he was fostering with the Manderly's he was only a pinnacle ship journey away and that was barely any trouble at all. He watched as Jon rode closer to the Manderly carriage. Sansa would be riding from now on in one of their covered carts so Jon had been eager for her to enjoy her last few moments of real comfort.

While Jon was a protective older brother Loras felt that just like with himself and Margaery, the girl needed very little protecting, nor did she seem as bothered as Jon was by the new situation she'd be traveling in. They soon reached the split off point, Jon rode to Lord Wyman and Ser Wylis and Loras rode to join them, arriving just as Jon was saying his farewells.

"I hope to see you again soon my lord, Ser Wylis."

"I look forward to it Jon, don't worry about your brother my boys will look after him." Wyman said.

"I thank you my lord for everything."

Wyman nodded as Loras rode to say his own farewells, before Jaime and Dacey arrived.

"Lord Wyman, I thank you." Jaime said.

"Aye me too my lord." Dacey added.

Loras turned to see Sansa and Jon standing beside their brother, each of them giving him a hug while Sansa walked to speak to the Manderly girls, he rode down to Robb and said his own farewell. As Robb began to mount his horse he saw Ghost arrive with the two wolves and watched as the grey one ran to Robb and pulled on his boot. Robb didn't mount and turned to look down at the wolf, as he knelt the wolf licked his face and Loras saw him smile.

"Look after him well brother, he'll do the same for you." Jon said.

"Aye I will brother, I'll see you soon I hope."

"Me too Robb."

It seemed far quieter with the Manderly's gone and within the next few days the Reeds would be joining them. Had anyone told him but a few moons ago that he'd consider a boy and girl from the neck his friends, he'd have laughed, but he did and hoped they felt the same. They camped that night and told stories and jokes, Jon sat close to his sister who was feeling the loss of her friends. Loras hoped she and Margaery liked each other, Sansa was a sweet girl and he hoped his sister saw it too.

When they finally arrived at Moat Cailin it wasn't long before they were met by Meera and Jojen's father, Loras had only met the man briefly but he and Jon got on well by the look of things. He noticed the man look at his son strangely before he spoke to them both, they had a quiet meal that night in one of the towers of the moat and he slept in a nice enough bed. Though he would be glad of returning to his own room at the rock, finding now they were getting closer he missed it more and more.

Waking the next morning they quickly broke their fast and said their farewells to Jojen and Meera, Lord Jaime spoke to their father with Lady Dacey before Jon spoke some, the man laughing at whatever Jon told him. Loras waked over to Jojen and Meera feeling sad to be seeing them go, they'd spent a lot of time together and he hoped he'd see them again.

"Goodbye Jojen? He said a soft smile on his face.

"Goodbye Loras, we'll see you again I hope." Jojen said and he nodded.

"Meera, I, thank you for our spar, you put me in my place."

"Well you did belong on the ground." he heard Jon say as they laughed when he walked up beside them.

"Jojen,." Jon said and hugged the boy before moving to Meera "Meera." he did the same to her.

"Things will be probably be different the next time we meet, but I want you both to know that I consider you my friends and that won't ever change." Jon said and Loras nodded in agreement.

"Aye we know that, thank you Jon." Jojen said.

"For everything, both of you." Meera said smiling and Loras felt Jon's arm around his shoulder.

"Looks like it just the two of us again."

"Aye could be worse though."

"Aye it could be." Jon said.

**Jaime.**

They arrived at the Twins at mid evening and Jaime was keen to get past the place and set up camp before riding to Seagard tomorrow. Dacey had wanted to accompany him into speaking with Walder but he refused, telling her that if she came in with him either she or he would end up gutting the Lord of the Crossing. So instead he Jon, Loras and some guards rode to the bridge and were escorted into the castle.

He had hated being here the last time he'd traveled this route, he hated it even more now. Had they multiplied? Was there more of them,? Everywhere he looked he could see their weaselly features looking greedily at him. Though technically kin with these people Jaime felt the connection to be weak enough that should he turn kinslayer the gods would give him a pass. They were eventually led to what served as the Twins great hall, though the use of great to describe this room was an exaggeration.

"Lord Jaime, my father will be with you all in a moment can I get you something?" Ser Stevron asked and though yet another weasel, Jaime thought him not the worst of his family.

"I thank you Ser but we're fine." Jaime said though it wasn't long before he wished he had taken something.

Lord Walder kept them waiting for a long time and Jaime felt his ire rise as he waited, eventually the man scurried in a young girl by his side and the way the man looked at the girl made Jaime want to squeeze the life from his wrinkled face. But he smiled and nodded and wondered how much it would cost to pass through to the other side this time.

"Lord Jaime forgive my manners, I was ahem entertaining my new bride." Walder said and the girl dropped her head in shame.

"There is nothing to forgive my lord." Jaime said politely.

"Ha I'd forgotten, a newly married man such as yourself Lord Jaime you'd know all to well the delights of a new wife." Walder licking his lips as he pulled the girl close.

"Indeed, I came seeking to cross your bride my lord." Jaime tried to swallow the disgust he felt.

"'Hmm, 'tis a shame you're married Lord Jaime for I'm in need of good men for my daughters, it that the young rose I see with you, step forward so I can see you more clearly."

"My lord, my squire Lord Loras Tyrell." Jaime said as Loras moved forward.

"Ah the third son, not the heir or spare but it makes no mind. I'm sure I've a daughter or granddaughter that could please a young man such as he." he said looking Loras up and down.

"I believe you'd need to speak to his grandmother on that my lord." Jaime said enjoying the gulp Walder swallowed at the mention of the queen of thorns.

"Where's the other one, the bastard, step forward bastard. I'll not need permission from your grandmother, should you know her name." Walder said laughing and Jaime stopped his own move forward and instead nodded when Jon shook his head at him.

"My lord." Jon said.

"AH good, even here we've heard tale of you bastard, making a name for yourself even if you weren't born with one, though still no lord would waste a trueborn daughter on you but you'll find I'm not like most of those other foolish men. So what say you bastard, how about a betrothal between you and one of my daughters?"

"I'm afraid you'll need to speak to my father my lord, it's his permission that counts not mine own."

"You turning down your betters bastard." a man with a black beard said loudly as he shot Jon a dirty look.

"No my lord, I'm simply stating the truth, should Lord Walder get my father's permission, then I would do as I was bid." Jon said and Jaime smirked at the truth of things.

"Enough, I shall acccept 500 hundred gold dragons Lord Jaime, never let it be said that I was not generous to kin." Walder Frey said laughing.

"I thank you Lord Walder, we shall pay and be on our way."

"You should stay the night my lord." Walder said looking at them all through beady eyes.

"Another time my lord, we must make haste to catch our ship." Jaime said and they left after handing over the coin.

Later as they were riding back, all three of them feeling like they needed a bath he listened in as Loras and Jon laughed and japed with each other.

"But you're the king Jon."

"I can't just remove a lord simply because he's a Frey."

"He's a weasel Jon, we can't have weasels as lords."

"We don't need to remove him anyway Loras, we just need to build more bridges."

"What, would it not be easier to remove the Freys? I mean it'd be very popular."

"Aye it would, but there are far too many of them just to remove them."

"All right Jon you win even if I still think it'd be best if they were gone." Loras said and Jaime couldn't help but agree.

How Walder Frey had managed to convince as many kings as he had to leave him in power was beyond him, though Jon was right you can't just remove lords because you dislike them, if that was the way of things then there'd be very few lords in Westeros. As they made it to where they'd stopped off while inside the Twins he felt that perhaps they should stay here for the night, they'd wasted far too much time dealing with the irascible Walder Frey. So after dismounting and having Loras tie Honor off, he gave the orders and they set up their camp for the night.

During dinner that night he sat with Dacey while Jon, Loras and Sansa sat together, they ate and then Jon said he wished to go to the river, Loras got up to accompany him but he asked him to keep his sister company and headed off. Jaime headed back to his tent, it was still early and they'd be up for a bit longer, but he longed to spend some time alone with his wife.

**Jon.**

Loras hadn't been completely wrong, the Freys should be removed, but it was not an easy thing to do without reason popular though it might be. Jon instead felt that the best way to control the Freys was to limit their influence and the best way to do that was to take away the one thing which made them so damn influential, the Crossing. So he had decided to go down and look at the river itself, to see just what made the damn thing so hard to cross.

Walder and Alyrs had joined him as his guards, the addition of Walder being something which had as first irked Jors and Alyrs but had then allowed them to see the benefit of an extra man as it meant they could rest more and switch shifts. As they walked along the banks Jon looked to the river, though many miles away from Ruby Ford, the Trident had stirred up feelings of loss for him since he'd seen it. He knelt down and placed his hand in the water, closing his eyes as he said a silent prayer for his father.

"Jon we need to go now." Walder said loudly forcing Jon to break his contemplation.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Rider's Jon and they're not friendly." Walder said and almost as soon as he had said it the arrows were flying.

Jon felt himself almost being thrown behind the giant man, he heard the thud of the arrows and then a yell and looked on in shock as Alyrs hit the ground an arrow stuck in his neck.

"RUN." Walder said and Jon ran towards he trees, cursing himself for straying so far from camp.

As they reached the trees he saw Walder pull his axe from his shoulder, he turned to say something but once again he felt the big mans hands grab and they pushed him away as arrows flew again. The force he used sent Jon almost flying through the air and as he collided with something he felt wetness drip down his face. He moved his hand up and as he rubbed over his eye he felt the blood, he heard the sounds in front of him and turned to try and see but the blood in his eye made it difficult.

He felt it then, pain, a sharp burning feeling in his shoulder, he reached his hand down and felt the shaft of the arrow sticking out, he dropped to one knee removed his sword and held it weakly in front of him. Closing his eyes he searched out and felt the doors open as he sent a message "Come Help Now." he whispered as he fell down and drifted off to unconsciousness.

_He was standing on a beach watching as Rhaenys splashed away in the water, it was hot and the sun beamed down and yet his sister wore a full dress laughing as it got wetter and wetter. Jon looked to see a young man his silver hair glimmering in the light and then smiled as Aegon jumped in beside his sister and began to splash along with her. He turned to see Elia sitting on the sand laughing, while beside her his father and mother laid food out on a blanket. _

_He tried to move to them but found he couldn't so he watched as his brother and sister played and as his father and mother continued to lay out the food while Elia looked at him curiously._

"_Jae, come join us." Elia said.._

"_No my love it's not his time." his father said smiling at him._

"_Go my son, we shall see you again." his mother said._

"_But not today." his brother said as he walked towards him._

_He watched as one by one they disappeared, his father first, then Aegon, then Elia and finally his mother, he turned to see Rhaenys standing beside him, her hand held out to him._

"_Come Jae we can only visit not stay, not today._

"_Not today." he said and he felt her fingers touch his own as his eyes closed._

When he opened his eyes it was to see Sansa leaning on the bed holding his hand, he looked around the strange room he was in to see Loras asleep in a chair. He coughed and moved only for the pain in his shoulder to force him to cry out, waking both Sansa and Loras in the process.

"Jon, you're... are you all right, do you feel all right, Loras we need the Maester, and fetch lord Jaime." his sister said her voice frantic.

"I'm good little sister." he said coughing.

"Here drink this." Loras said handing him some water which he drank too fast and coughed up spilling most of it.

"How long?" he asked looking to Loras.

"Ten days Jon, we were…we thought." Loras said and Jon tried to smile reassuringly at him.

Loras smiled back and then went to fetch Jaime and the Maester, as he opened the door Jon was relieved to see Walder standing there, the big man coming into the room as soon as he saw Jon awake. Though he was pushed out of the way by the white wolf, whose head was almost immediately laying on Jon's chest, his tongue licking his face as he looked into his eyes. Jon closed his own and told the wolf he was feeling better, that all would be good, he saw the wolf give him a reproachful look when he opened his eyes and so he nodded.

"Alyrs?" Jon asked and felt the tears form when Walder shook his head.

"Thank you Walder." he said as he composed himself and Walder just nodded clearly not wanting to say too much in front of Sansa.

"Jon are you sure you're feeling better." Sansa asked and he smiled at her and pulled her tight using his unhurt right arm to hold her.

"Aye I'm good, it'll be fine little sister, I promise."

A few minutes later Jaime, Dacey and Jors arrived and Jon felt unable to look at his other guard as his head dropped in shame and the tears fell freely then, his sister hearing him cry held him even tighter. Jaime then asked them all to leave, Sansa argued but Jon whispered he'd speak to her later, once they'd left Jaime sat down beside him and reached over to touch his face wiping his tears, before brushing his fingers over his left eye.

"I…, where's the Maester." Jaime said turning to look at Dacey.

"I'll fetch him." she said and Jaime nodded.

"I'm sorry my lord, I shouldn't have, Alyrs, I shouldn't have." Jon said as he sobbed again.

"Hush, this wasn't on you Jon, this isn't your fault." Jaime said his hand on his shoulder..

"He's dead Jaime, he's dead because of me." Jon cried as he tried to sit up.

He felt Jaime put his arms around him and for how long he cried against him he knew not, only that it stopped when Dacey, Loras and the Maester arrived. Jaime laid him back down against the bed and all three watched as the Maester examined him, the wound on his shoulder seemed to be healing well according to what the man was saying.

"No activities using your arm young man not for a moon at least." the Maester said before turning his attention to his eye "This will scar, but it won't be too bad I would say."

"So he'll recover fully Maester?" Jaime asked.

"Aye my lord, I'd say another day in bed though after than you'll be free to travel, though no riding for him, not yet."

"Thank you Maester."

The Maester nodded before leaving and Jon watched as Loras sat back down in his chair and Dacey came over to lean down and place a kiss on his cheek.

"You scared us Jon, thank the gods it was no more than that." she said and Jon gave her a sad smile.

"My love, Loras, why don't you give me a few minutes with Jon alone." Jaime said and Dacey nodded while Loras looked ready to argue.

"I'll speak to you after Loras." Jon said and Loras looked at him before smiling and walking out with Dacey.

They sat in silence for a few moments after Dacey and Loras left, Jon still felt on the verge of breaking down at any moment and Jaime almost seemed to be searching for what to say.

"Who where they my lord?" Jon asked breaking the silence.

"Bandits we think though with what Walder said I'm not so sure." Jaime said.

"They weren't bandits."

"How do you know Jon?"

"They fired right away my lord, didn't even bother to see whether we were worth their time. Besides why us, I mean we didn't look like we had much coin." Jon said.

"I don't know Jon, perhaps you're right, but if they weren't bandits then who?"

"I'll need to speak to Richard, have him look into it."

"Aye."

"Alyrs?"

"His body has been prepared for the trip, we can bury him when we return to the Rock."

"His family?" Jon asked his voice breaking.

"Will be taken care of Jon, I swear it they'll not want for anything."

"Walder saved me my lord, had it not been for him, I..how do you thank someone for that."

"You knight them Jon, you give him the white cloak he asked for and you knight him."

"I can't, can it?"

"You're his king he'll want it from you, but I can do the knighting too, so we'll do both."

"Thank you my lord."

"I'm just, I,, we need to be more careful Jon, at least until we know who's behind this."

"I will my lord, I swear it. Can you ask Jors to come in, I think its time he was told the truth"

"Aye, it is."

**Jaime Ten Days earlier. **

He was in the process of removing Dacey's undershirt when the sounds from outside made him stop, hearing a whinnying noise come from one of the horses followed by the howls of two small wolves. As Dacey was fixing her clothes a guard came in and Jaime could see from the panicked expression something was terribly wrong.

"My lord, the horses, the wolves, they're acting strange, the white one just raced off and Jors and Loras ran after him."

'Jon something's happened to Jon' was all he could think as he jumped up and set off in the direction Ghost, Loras and Jors had just set off in. His sword he drew from the scabbard he held in his hands, not having had the time to do more than just grab it, he ran towards the sounds in front of him and when he finally arrived he saw the carnage.

Walder was leaning over Jon, the giant had two arrows sticking from his leg and shoulder and yet seemed unperturbed by either. Around them there were bodies, how many he could not tell, but they had died ugly that was for sure, Ghost was leaning over Jon licking his face and Jors and Loras were looking on tearfully their mouths moving and yet Jaime could only hear a ringing in his ears, all other sounds drowned out.

When he reached Jon and looked to see his chest rise and fall he breathed a sigh of relief, he was alive, he was alive, what happened? Who these men had been? None of that mattered, Jon was alive. He saw the arrow sticking out from his shoulder and opening his shirt he saw the wound though bad, had missed anything vital. It would be the blood loss they needed to do something about. Ripping the shirt he tied it around the shoulder, stemming the flow of blood by doing so.

"He needs a Maester." Loras said panic stricken.

"Fetch my horse." Jaime said to one of his guards who had arrived after him.

It was a few moments later Dacey arrived and when she checked Jon's wounds he saw the relief on his wife's face, taking comfort in the fact she seemed to agree with his own examination.

"I'm taking him to Seagard, I can be there by the hour of the wolf." Jaime said.

"The twins is nearer Jaime." Dacey said.

"I'm not letting a fucking Frey touch him." he said shaking his head. "Seagard, we can make it." he said as he saw Dacey nod.

When his horse arrived he was surprised to see Winter too, but then looking at Loras he figured the boy wasn't leaving Jon anytime soon. They mounted and after leaving Dacey in charge and telling her he'd be back by the morn, they were off. He had needed to slow more than he hoped, Honor carrying his and Jon's weight was too much and so it was on the hour of the nightingale that they made it the gates of Lord Mallister's keep.

"I need a Maester now." he shouted to the guard.

"Who are you?" the guard said.

"Tell lord Mallister that Jaime Lannister requests his aid, tell him I'll owe him." Jaime said and waited a few moments while the guard did as he was bid.

It was Lord Patrek and not Lord Jason who came and when he saw it was really him and that he had an injured man to take care of he immediately had him brought to the Maester.

"My Lord what happened?" Lord Patrek asked.

"Bandits, I need some of your men my lord, to help escort my family here, can I count on you?"

"You can my lord, I'll have the men made ready." Patrek said and as they got to the Maester's chambers the man set off to do just that.

"In here my lord, put the boy on the bed." the Maester said as he began to grab jars and cloth.

Both Jaime and Loras looked on as the Maester did his work, once he'd done examining Jon he called Jaime to him when he began to remove the arrow.

"My lord, if you'd hold him down."

"Aye."

Thankfully the arrow came out without further damage and Jaime watched as he sewed the wound shut, pouring some firemilk into the wound to clean it first, he held onto Jon expecting him to thrash but there was no movement, something the maester found strange. Though perhaps it was the dragon blood which made Jon feel it less Jaime thought as the Maester treated the wound over his eye. Once done he wrapped up both wounds and covered Jon's exposed chest with a blanket.

"It seems he was lucky my lord, the arrow's not caused major injuries and the wound is clean, the cut on the eye will probably scar but we shall know more as he recovers."

"He will recover though?" Jaime asked.

"Aye my lord, he will." the Maester said and Jaime looked to see the relief on Loras's face.

They waited until Lord Patrek returned telling him his men were ready, once he had Jaime turned to Loras.

"You stay with him, I'll go and bring everyone here." Jaime said and Loras nodded.

**Jaime five days later.**

After collecting Dacey and Sansa and making sure the wolves were ready to go, they had crossed the bridge and been escorted to Seagard. For the next five days they had alternated between staying with Jon and speaking to the Mallisters, Lord Jason having returned to the keep the day after they'd arrived. The man was gracious and expressed his concern over Jon and welcomed them to stay as his guests for as long as they needed.

The Lion's Roar had arrived at Seagard the day after they had and after speaking to the captain and informing them of the delay, Jaime had returned to the keep. Walder had not spoken much of what happened, other than to say it was Jon who saved him without going further into it, Jaime had just been relieved the man had been there beside his king.

As for Jon he stil hadn't awakened yet which was causing concern, even the Maester seemed perplexed. Jaime had decided if he hadn't recovered within the week he'd bring him to Creylen. He was sitting in his room with Dacey when Walder came to tell the full story of what had occurred, after inviting the man in, he too took a seat and listened as he began to tell the tale.

"When I saw the riders my lord I knew they were up to no good, they was riding too fast, coming straight at us in a gallop.

I told Jon to leave and then the arrows came, I pushed Jon behind me and then Alyrs got hit, so I told Jon to run and we went for the trees. When we got there I readied myself but they shot more arrows, I tried to get Jon away but I pushed too hard, it was my fault he hurt his eye I think." Walder said shaking his head.

"You saved him Walder, had you not pushed him who knows what would have happened." Jaime said reaching a hand out to place on the man's shoulder.

"When they loosed their arrows they came at me, there were too many of them my lord, that was when they came and saved us. Walder said.

"Who" Dacey asked.

"The animals, the birds were first, sparrows, gulls, an eagle, then rabbits, hares, deer and an Elk, after that Ghost came."

"Why?" Dacey asked looking to Jaime who was beginning to figure it out.

"Jon, I think he warged into them all." Walder said.

"That's impossible, no one can warg into that many different animals, I don't even think its possible anyone can warg into more than one."

"Jon can. He called them my lady and they came all of them, they attacked the men and gave me the chance to finish them off, Ghost took the leader down though when he tried to run."

"You still saved him too Walder, had you not been there." Jaime said trying not to think too much on how close it had been.

Jaime looked at Walder the giant had taken two arrows as if they were nothing, he was walking around with almost no sign that just days ago he'd been injured, Jon had found the perfect Kingsguard, loyal and true.

"How could he do that, what Walder said, how could he do that?" Dacey asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Dace, I think it's something to do with who he is, who his parents were, he is the prince that was promised."

"The what?"

"Rhaegar believed it was him, but then something changed, it was different. In the letter Lyanna left Jon she said that he was the one, the prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire. Jon's the first ever union of the kings of winter and the Targaryen's, both lines have magical blood. I think that's how he can do it." Jaime said.

"You believe him to be this promised prince?" she asked looking at him.

"Aye I do."

"The he had better survive."

"He will." Jaime said.

**Jaime today.**

After telling Jors the truth and allowing Jon spend time with Loras and Sansa, Jaime had gone to once again thank Lord Mallister, it was time to repay a debt after all and he was nothing if not a Lannister. Entering the solar he saw the lord and his heir sitting going over papers, they bid him take a seat and he did so.

"Lord Jason, Lord Patrek."

"Lord Jaime." Jason said.

"I want to thank you both my lords, for the help you've provided I and my house are most grateful and for the care you've given my squire I am personally in your debt."

"Nonsense Lord Jaime think nothing of it, you're more than welcome and we just did what any house would do."

"I disagree and since it's beholding to me to keep up my family's name, you know what they say about us Lannisters."

"My lord, there is no need." Lord Jason said.

"I would like to offer you a trade deal my lord, here are the terms I think you'll find them more than favorable." Jaime said handing the lord his notes.

"My lord this is incredibly generous." Lord Patrek said after he read the notes once his father passed them onto him.

"No my lord it's not, my families' safety and well being is of paramount importance to me and Jon is my family." Jaime said and noticed how the two lords looked at him.

"He's a good lad my lord, I should have done more in Kings Landing." Jason said his head lowered.

"You more than made up for it here my lord I thank you. We shall leave on the morrow so I would like to invite you both to my wedding in Casterly Rock my lords, If you are unable to attend I understand."

"Thank you my lord." Jason said as Jaime nodded and left.

**Loras.**

It was good to see Jon up and about now, though he was favoring one arm, and not moving as freely as he should, he was at least moving and after the last few days that was a welcome sight. When he'd seen him laying on the ground with the arrow in him he'd feared the worst. Everyday at Seagard when Jon had not recovered and awoken had been torture, while everyone around him said he'd be fine, Loras worried he would not.

When he had finally been able to leave the bed he had asked to be taken to see Alyrs remains, finding them packed and awaiting their return home. The body had been given to the Silent Sisters who had prepared it and packed it in a box and Jon had asked to be left alone while he went to see it. He had stayed there a number of hours and when he left Loras could see he'd been crying. Though Loras had not been as close with the man as Jon was he too had felt his loss, for two years he had seen the man dutifully guard his friend.

Jon had told him he'd told Jors the truth, Loras was not surprised to hear the man had bent the knee willingly, Jon was not just some lord's squire they guarded, not to them and Jors had made it clear Alyrs would have felt the same. Since then Jors had been even more diligent in his protection, he and Walder not letting Jon out of their sight at all even now as they stood on the ship as it cast off, both men were watching.

"Look at the docks Sansa." he heard Jon say.

"Why?"

"Well it's your first trip, don't you want to remember it so you can draw it later?"

"Oh, yes I do, I wouldn't have thought of that, thanks brother."

"Any time little sister." Jon said and Loras smiled.

Though he soon found Jon and Sansa's enthusiasm for sailing wasn't shared by any of the wolves, Ghost looked forlorn, not at the thoughts of sailing but at how uncomfortable the two smaller wolves looked. After they had set off, they made their way down to the large eating area, preparing to at least keep the wolves minds off things with food.

They had been joined on the trip by Lord Patrek Mallister and some of his men, the heir of Seagard representing his house at the upcoming wedding. Loras had initially disliked the man, he and his father had hidden away rather than tell the truth in Kings Landing, but he was extremely grateful for their help with Jon and so was willing to give him another chance. The lord was sitting alone when they entered the room and when he saw them he bid them join him.

"Lord Loras, Lady Sansa, Jon." he said smiling at them all.

"My lord, how fares you?" Loras asked.

"I'm good Lord Loras, I'm excited about this ship, never even imagined one could be built in such a way."

"You know it was Jon who designed it my lord." Loras said seeing Jon lower his head and Sansa look on in stunned silence.

"It was?" Patrek said looking to Jon an impressed look on his face.

"Aye my lord." Loras said looking at Jon as he did so.

They spoke for almost an hour or so, Sansa whispering occasionally to Jon and giggling at something he would say, when Lord Patrek left he turned to see what they were enjoying so much.

"All right what is it?"

"What is what?" Jon said and Sansa giggled again.

"You two what are you having so much fun talking about."

"Us fun, why whatever could you mean?" Jon said and Sansa giggled some more.

"Jon." he said seriously.

"Loras." Jon said back and once again Sansa giggled.

"Dammit enough." Loras said annoyed and Sansa burst out laughing.

"Told you." Jon said and Sansa nodded.

"Told her what?"

"Told her that you'd lose it if we kept laughing."

"I didn't lose it." he said in a huff realizing they got him.

"You did." Sansa said and as Jon put his hand on his shoulder he began to laugh too.

"I can't wait until we're back at the rock." Loras said looking deviously at Jon.

"Why?" Sansa asked seriously.

"Because then, I'll have my own sister to team up with against you both." Loras said laughing and noticing the little shiver Jon gave.

They were eating dinner later that night when it happened, two men came running for Lord Jaime and they heard the news, they were under attack.

"Iron Born." he heard Jaime say as he ran from the room.

**Jon.**

_Seeing how little remained of Alyrs had shocked him, how a man can be boiled down to nothing almost, just bones in a box. His mind couldn't help going to places he didn't' want it to, words and stories he'd heard when he was growing up, of how Lord Stark arrived with a bastard and his sisters bones. Before it had been something he heard with no context, as he looked at the box which now contained Alyrs he couldn't help but think that this was all that had remained of his mother too._

_He feared how Alyrs wife would take it, how their child would react when Jon presented them with their fathers bones, surely there was a better way, some way to bring the body home, some way for respects to be paid to more than this. As he knelt in front of the box, he began to think on that, far better than where his mind wished him to go. It struck him then, ice, ice preserves, could it be used for this? Could he line a room with it and use it to preserve a body? An idea for another time perhaps, he stood and placed his hand on the box, closing his eyes he thanked the man for everything._

_As he left he was followed by Walder and Jors, knights of the realm now and both were equally deserving, when they returned to Casterly Rock they would swear their knightly oaths and stand their vigil, Walder had saved his life, the man had taken arrows for him, had it not been for him then Jon would not be standing here today, as for Jors had he not been doing the same for four years. Had he not protected him without question, sure he got paid and paid well and Jon was generous too, but he was more than paid protection to Jon, he was more than just a guard._

"_Jors there is something I must tell you, something I wished to tell both you and Alyrs but I delayed,"_

"_You know you can tell me anything Jon."_

"_I know, it's well, this is dangerous Jors, should the wrong people find out."_

"_Jon you know my loyalty is to you and you first." Jors said._

"_Even over my own?" Jaime asked._

"_Truthfully my lord?"_

"_Aye."_

"_It is, it has been for some time now." Jors said nervously._

"_Good," Jaime said with a smile._

_After he had told him Jors had knelt, pledged himself to Jaehaerys Targaryen when the time was right and to Jon Snow until then, when they told him he was to be knighted he had almost fallen over. Though it was the name he chose for his house which had been the biggest surprise that day. Ser Jors of house Whitewolf was how he would be known from now on and Jon had tempered his happiness, with the thoughts of the one who they were missing who should have been there too._

These were the thoughts going through his head as he Sansa, Loras and Jors stayed below deck while above they were under attack, Dacey had refused to allow either him or Loras to go out to help. Seeing Sansa's fear Jon was glad he'd not argued the point too much, though he had asked Walder to go on deck, if needed this axe would be of much better help there.

"It'll be all right little sister, I promise." Jon said as he closed his eyes and warged into Ghost.

_The white wolf ran up the stairs onto the deck, teeth bared he was ready, he looked around for targets, for men in grey who wished to harm his pack, he saw the golden hair as he stood pointing, the large one as he held his axe, yet nowhere did he see the grey ones his Anam Cara (Soul Friend) had warned him of._

Jon opened his eyes leaving Ghost on deck, he was confused but he waited and Ghost would warn him if he needed it.

**Jaime.**

He had raced up the steps, Dacey would be joining him soon, he knew better than to try and keep her away besides they could use her mace, he knew though she would first ensure Jon and Loras stayed with Sansa, so he didn't need to worry on them. When he reached the deck he ran to the bow of the ship and saw the scorpion have it's cover removed, when had that been added? he wondered as he looked to the stern and saw another one there, both loaded and ready. It was then the fireballs began to splash around them.

"How many?" he said to the Captain when he saw him run to the side of the ship and shout over the deck.

"Four ships my lord."

"If we're boarded."

"Boarded, there'll be no Iron Born scum setting foot on The Lion's Roar my lord, I guarantee it."

"If they should." Jaime said impatiently.

"My lord, they're about to find out what happens when you pull on a lion's tail, FIRE." the captain shouted and Jaime saw the bolt fire.

The shot was true and he watched it rip through the hull of the ship in front of them, it was only mere moments later that the second bolt went and he looked as it did even more damage then the first.

"Give them the fire lads." the Captain said and Jaime saw a bolt covered in tar be set aflame before it too was ripping through the Iron Born ship.

The captain handed him the Myrish eye and he looked through it. The ship was done for, the first two bolts had crippled it and opened the hull, the next one had set it aflame from inside out, their path ahead was clear.

"Take us out of here Captain."

"Not yet my lord, Admiral Lannister's orders." the man said and Jaime followed him to the stern where the process was repeated.

He looked on in horror then as he saw the two other ships had moved into position and were coming at them side on, both ships racing towards them.

"Captain we must go."

"Give it to them lads." the captain said and Jaime head the opening of hatches and windows below.

"Captain?"

"Come my lord, you'll enjoy this,"

The captain led him to the port of the ship and pointed to the oncoming Iron Born ship.

"Fire everything," the Captain shouted while Jaime raised the Myrish eye again.

Seeing the damage from one bolt was incredible, from two fired one after another it was basically the end of the other ship. Jaime looked on as five bolts flew from The Lions Roar one after another, the delay between them no more than a couple of heartbeats. The Iron Born ship was obliterated, there'd be no need for a firebolt, the ship had simply exploded it was kindling and nothing more now.

He saw the few men who'd manage to abandon ship, some waving to them to be picked up and he shook his head at their audacity, they had attempted to take their ship and now wanted rescue, Iron Born, they really were fools. He turned to the Captain who had the largest smile he'd ever seen on a man's face, he was holding a tankard of some drink or other and he drank it down in one go, wiping his beard when he was done.

"For Lannisport my lord." the captain said.

"For Lannisport." Jaime said smiling back.

He turned to walk down below deck and saw Dacey standing with Lord Patrek, both of them looking on in shock, he walked to his wife grabbed her and kissed her, before turning to the Mallister lord.

"It seems our Iron Born friends bit off more than they could chew my lord." Jaime said.

"Aye that it does my lord, that it does. I'm glad I got to see it for myself for far too long those damn scum have prayed on these waters."

"Aye me too, my home has come under attack by the squids for many a year." Dacey said with a smirk.

"We should be drinking." Jaime said and both Dacey and Patrek laughed.

"You know what my lord, you're right we should." Patrek said and they headed below deck.

**Jon.**

Finding out what had happened to the Iron Born ships was a surprise, it seemed he battle never made it to the ship, they were safe and Sansa was incredibly relieved. They watched as Dacey, Patrek, Jaime and some of the sailors drank and made merry before Jon, Sansa and Loras went up on deck, Walder and Jors following behind. Ghost had lay down with the two wolves, Fang sleeping with her brothers rather than Sansa, though since the wolf had been sick twice, his sister wasn't as put out as she could have been.

Up on deck they looked at the stars shining in the sky, the moon full and giving good light, he watched as Sansa looked in awe at the reflections on the water. Jon told her some of the names he'd remembered from his lessons and why there were named that way while Loras told her of how his grandfather studied them. When she had asked about how long it would take to reach Lannisport she had been shocked by the answer, they would be there within three more days.

"So soon?"

"Aye, are you not eager to meet everyone."

"I am." she said nervously.

"They'll love you little sister, don't worry."

"Do you really think so?"

"Aye I know so." Jon said smiling.

They stayed on deck for a little longer until the chill became too much and then went below and escorted her to her room, he and Loras spoke a little bit and Jon decided to go to sleep. Jors would stay outside his door first tonight allowing Walder to sleep, when he had said there was no need, both men overruled him and he had to laugh. Apparently being a king didn't preclude him occasionally being treated like a child and he found he appreciated it.

_He found her not long after he fell asleep, she was on Dragonstone again and she seemed even happier to see him than usual, she practically skipped towards him and smiled as she grabbed his hand. She led him along the rocks and towards he cliff edge and he could see the white dragon was there waiting, it looked at him it's large purple eyes staring directly into his own. Rhaenys smiled and began to drag him towards he dragon, it's wing lay down close to the ground to offer them the ride._

"_We must fly Jae, we must fly together." she aid and Jae nodded to her making her smile even larger._

_They climbed up on the dragon and he heard it roar as it took off, the feeling of flying through the air was incredible, they soared over the castle and on past it, they flew over the Red Keep and they turned, flying over fields and rivers and finally over sand. He saw the tower in the distance and he looked to his sister who gripped his hand and held him tight. The dragon landed and he looked around, he saw a man fighting and fall, he saw his uncle run up the stairs and then Rhaenys turned to point to the top of the tower._

_The white dragon flew over it in circles, before it landed on top of it, lowering itself it's wings wrapped protectively around the tower and it chirped happily._

"_Look Jae a dragon is being born." Rhaenys said before fading away._

_He called out for her, over and over, he didn't want to leave, he couldn't find her though and then he heard her voice though where it was coming from he couldn't tell._

"_Only death can pay for life Jae, only a dragon can be a dragon, avenge me brother, avenge me with Fire and Blood."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly i want to thank Leilani for coming with the name Ghost calls Jon, thank you.
> 
> Up Next we arrive west.


	50. As the Son Rises in the West.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Jaime arrive back to the west and truths are revealed.

**Lannisport 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

The Lion's Roar pulled easily into the docks at Lannisport and Jon readied himself for what was about to come. Now that he was here he found himself nervous of how they would react to the truth, Tyrion, Genna, Gerion all of them were as close as family to him and he feared he was about to lose that somehow. The guards had carried his stuff to the deck, his arm not allowing him to do it himself, the sling they'd put it in needing to be worn for a few more weeks at least. The cut on his eye had almost healed and as the Maester said it had scarred, though it could have been far worse and as scars go it was not that big.

Sansa stood beside him watching as Lannisport came into view, his little sister almost giddy at the sight of her first real proper southern city, Seagard didn't count apparently. He could feel her almost wishing to run down the gangplank and explore, a feeling shared by Fang as she stood beside her. Ghost was much calmer this time, beside him the black wolf seemed to have copied some of his owns mannerisms it too was quieter than a normal wolf, though in comparison still a lot louder than Ghost.

Perhaps the only one more nervous than he was Dacey, he looked to see Jaime holding her hand and whispering in her ear, the little smiles that kept appearing on her face almost making it look like she wasn't nervous at all. But Jon could see how her lip twitched, how she flexed her other hand every so often and occasionally moved a little behind Jaime without knowing she was doing it. As they reached the dock he saw them lined up and then he saw the little girl standing there barely looking to him. He frowned, he had expected her to wave frantically, to look excited, but if anything she looked bored.

"Well were home Jon." Loras said.

"I thought Highgarden was your home?" Sansa asked.

"It is, but I miss the Rock." Loras replied.

"Aye me too." Jon said.

They began to move to the gangplank, Sansa actually grabbed his hand just in case he lost his balance and he smiled at her for the thought. They were the first down and so he waited until Jaime and Dacey made it off, the lord and lady needing to be presented first. He and Sansa followed behind, Loras just behind them, he looked to see Genna look at him worriedly when she saw his injuries and so he smiled as reassuringly as possible.

"Lannisport is yours my lord." Kevan said and Jaime nodded.

"I thank you uncle may I present my wife Lady Dacey Lannister." Jaime said as Dacey moved forward.

"My lady a pleasure." Kevan said taking her hand and kissing it.

"The pleasure is mine my lord." Dacey said.

"Brother its good to see you home." Tyrion said and Jaime smiled "My lady I welcome you to our family."

"I thank you Lord Tyrion, I'm happy to finally meet you after all your brother has told me of you."

"Only good things I hope my lady." Tyrion said and Dacey laughed as she nodded to him.

"Aunt." Jaime said kissing Genna's hand.

"Nephew."

"May I present my wife aunt. Lady Dacey Lannister."

"My lady it's a honor to meet you at last." Dacey said with a curtsy which made Genna's eyebrow rise.

"You too my lady."

After that it was Jon's turn to introduce Sansa to everyone and apart from Genna looking more to him than his sister it was Joy who caused the fuss as usual.

"Joy, I missed you so much." Jon said kneeling down and looking at the girl but receiving no answer "Joy?"

Still nothing, he looked to Gerion who smiled softly and stood back up trying to keep his disappointment from his face. They were brought to the carriages and as they were about to climb inside Jon saw Richard in the crowd. He looked to see a man standing a little behind him but couldn't make out his face, instead looking to Richard he mouthed 'Later' to him and they rode back to Casterly Rock.

After arriving they quickly settled in, Sansa was given a room not too far from Jon's and Walder was given quarters among the guards, Jon then got ready to make the journey back to Lannisport to see Alyrs remains delivered. Jaime had offered to do it but Jon wished to be the one, so he made his way to the Lord's solar as Jaime had said he'd write out a proposal to take care of Alyrs family. He passed Joy playing with Balerion on the way and while the cat stopped to look at him, Joy did not.

"No Ballon, this way." she said as she ran off in the other direction.

Jon sighed, he was already worried about the reaction of the Lannister's to the truth and the one person he assumed would always support him was upset with him. He would need to fix that sooner than later, he had no wish to ever be someone Joy was upset with. Reaching the solar he knocked and entered to see Jaime speaking to Tyrion, Dacey was obviously elsewhere, he walked up to the table and Jaime smiled at him while Tyrion looked to his injuries.

"Jaime was just telling me what happened, I'm glad you weren't hurt more seriously Jon."

"I got lucky my lord, not all of us were."

"Aye, I'm sorry about Alyrs, Jon, he was a good man."

"Are you here for the proposal for the widow?" Jaime asked

"Aye my lord, I wish to see to it now."

"You sure Jon, I could go with you." Jaime said.

"No it has to be me my lord, I need to do this." he said resolutely.

"Very well." Jaime said handing him the letter.

"We'll speak later my lord."

Leaving the solar he walked down to take the lift and saw Sansa and Loras standing waiting for it with Fang looking at it like it was something to be defeated.

"Jon isn't this amazing, a lift Jon have you ever, oh I mean of course you have." Sansa said with a giggle.

"It takes some getting used to."

"We were just going to explore, will you come too? I'd have asked but I thought you were tired." Sansa said.

"Another time little sister, I've something I need to do." Jon said.

"Alyrs?" Loras asked.

"Aye."

"I could come with you."

"No show Sansa the sights of the Rock, take her to the Golden Galley, she'll love it."

"The Golden Galley?" Sansa asked.

"Trust me little sister, you'll love it." Jon said with a smile.

They took the lift and Sansa and Loras got off on one floor while he took it down to the base, when he got off he walked to see Jors had already prepared things, Walder was standing by the cart with some more guards with him. He nodded to them and Walder helped him up to the cart and they rode back to Lannisport. He could have done this earlier could have gone there before coming back to the Rock but he wished to compose himself first. he also wished to speak to Ser Richard while there. The ride didn't take long, though Jon's thoughts were elsewhere so perhaps it did, once through the gates of Lannisport they rode at Jors direction to a small house on one of the side streets.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jon?" Jors said as they walked to the door.

"I have to Jors, it has to be me." Jon said and knocked.

The woman who answered was small with dark hair and she held a child in her arms of no more than a nameday old, behind her another older child a girl of no more than three name days looked at them.

"My lady, my name is Jon Snow and I'm sorry to say I have some terrible news." Jon said and the woman looked to Jors and then to the cart and then began to cry.

Jon tried to comfort her but with his arm in a sling it was incredibly hard and so Jors had to step in, as Jors helped the woman to the back Jon entered the house and after a few moments of sitting around at the table, Jors and the woman arrived back.

"My lady, I shall leave if you wish it of me. I came to tell you how much your husband meant to me and that without him I would not be here today. I know it is of little comfort to you, but I wished you to know of his bravery." Jon said and when the woman said nothing he got up to leave.

"He spoke of you often, said you were a good lad, he was proud to guard you, said you weren't the same as the rest of them." the woman said.

"I was lucky to know him my lady."

"Sela."

"Sela." Jon said.

"What is to become of us my lord, how are we to live now me and the little ones?" she asked worriedly.

"Sela. Nothing I do could ever make up for the loss of your husband, nothing I can say can ever be enough to show how much I'll miss him, but I hope this will at least help you to never worry about coin again." Jon said handing her the letter.

"I can't read my lord."

"Shall I?" he said taking it back.

"Please."

"Your home shall be yours without cost my lady, you will receive a payment the same as Alyrs was paid weekly for the rest of your life. When your children come of age, they will if you should so wish them be educated by a Maester and depending on their own or your choices found a place in a role you wish. The boy if he'd like will be squired and raised to knighthood should he wish it, your girl shall be given a job at Casterly Rock or elsewhere if that is her desire." Jon said and Sela looked at him in shock.

"My lord, this is too much."

"No it's not even close to enough, I'm sorry my lady, truly I am." Jon said shaking his head.

He spoke with her for another hour or so, learnt the girl's name was Jenny and the boy's Jason, he told her if there was ever anything she needed, anything he could do she merely had to ask. When he left he felt empty though, he had helped some and Jaime had come through more than anyone would have expected. But still it didn't bring Sela her husband back or the children their father, he barely acknowledged Jors when he told him he'd done a good thing, barely spoke until he saw Richard standing there looking at him.

"We must talk Richard, now."

"Of course follow me."

**Jaime.**

Jaime was trying do decide how to proceed, should they settle in first and then tell everyone the truth or just come right out with it. When they had arrived back at the Rock he had gone to show Dacey to their room only for his aunt to move in and offer to do so instead, he almost smirked at the worried look Dacey gave him when his aunt led her down the hall. Though his own face probably showed similar worry when his brother told him they should talk. They were just about to begin when Jon came in and Jaime had wanted nothing more than to go with him to speak to Alyrs widow, but Jon was adamant he should do it himself and so he let him.

"He doesn't seem to be handing it well." Tyrion said when he'd left.

"No he's not, they tried to kill him Tyrion, it wasn't bandits it was a fucking assassination attempt."

"What? Who?" Tyrion asked shocked.

"I don't know but when I find out, the last thing they'll hear is me fucking roaring."

"Why would they try to kill Jon?"

"it's a long story, I'll speak to you on it later. What was it you wished to speak to me about?" Jaime said hopefully not too evasively.

Tyrion told him then about the Mountain and about Alayn's plan, about how Oberyn and his brood had arrived and how things were in motion, Jaime sighed it was dangerous and Jon's visions began to make more sense.

"I need to speak to Oberyn where is he?"

"He's staying in one of our houses in Lannisport."

"How's he behaving?"

"So far no problems, though I think that's because he want's the Mountain."

"He can have him."

"Aye."

"Was that your idea about the ships?"

"What idea?" Tyrion asked.

"The arms."

"Aye, we got some reports we were being followed, don't know who it is though."

"Iron Born."

"What?"

"We were attacked by four of their ships on the way here, those arms you added probably saved our lives."

"Kevan helped." Tyrion said.

"But it was your idea brother, thank you."

"Iron Born, Assassination attempts, this thing with the mountain, there's more going on here brother."

"Aye there is, gather Genna, Gerion and Kevan, I'll explain it all tonight."

"Of course."

"What do you think of her?" Jaime asked a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"She's very beautiful, looks fierce too. I think aunt Genna expected her to be more savage though, she may have been disappointed to see her in a dress." Tyrion said with a laugh.

"But you think you could like her?"

"I do brother."

"Tyrion I know this changes things, but you know I have plans for you don't you, that I've not forgotten how important you are and I will reward you."

"I know brother." Tyrion said with a smile.

They spoke then of other things, the wedding and the guests, they still didn't know if their sister would arrive and both of them hoped she would not. After having a drink Jaime walked with his brother towards his rooms to get ready for the family dinner they would have tonight. Entering he saw Dacey standing at the window looking out, the sun catching her hair and framing her perfectly.

"You took your time." she said with a smirk.

"I was busy with my family."

"Aye, I was busy with your family too." she said as she moved towards him.

"We'll have a family dinner tonight." Jaime said as he felt her hands wrap around him.

"Hmm, but I'm so hungry now." she said as she kissed him.

He moved her to the bed, so what if he was a little late for dinner, he was the lord after all he thought as he began to undo the laces on her dress.

**Dacey.**

Casterly Rock was incredible, Lannisport made White Harbor look like a bunch of houses on a beach in comparison, though it was less pretty, it simply dwarfed the largest town in the North. But it was the Rock itself which took her breath away, from the Lion's Mouth to the keep itself, every step made her feel like this was a terrible mistake. How could she a girl from a small island be expected to be lady of something this big and that wasn't even counting the Westerlands itself, she was feeling overwhelmed.

She had hoped to just be able to go to their rooms and relax, ease into the new role she would have to play but that hope died as soon as Jaime's aunt grabbed her hand. After that she was taking on a tour of her new domain, to the private family kitchens as it was explained they no longer used the larger castle ones. Then on to meet the servants and that alone had shown just how different life would be, Dacey was a lady, she had servants, but not like this, not this many and again she was told this was the family's own private servants only.

"I shall introduce you to the steward who oversees the other servants later Lady Dacey."

"Please Lady Genna, call me Dacey."

"Up here we have the Maester's chambers Lady Dacey," the older woman said and Dacey smirked, so that's her game, fine she may be a lioness, but Dacey was a she bear.

"Indeed and what is your role here my lady?" She said turning to the other woman.

"I. am Lord Jaime's aunt and help out with.."

"You were acting lady of Casterly Rock and you don't think I'm up to the job." Dacey said and Genna looked at her. "You're right, I'm not which means I'll require your help my lady." Dacey said with a small smile.

"Indeed, then you shall have it Dacey." Genna said and Dacey's smile went wider.

"I appreciate that my lady."

"Genna."

"Genna."

After that it seemed things moved a little smoother for them, they eventually came to a small room where a little girl was playing with a black cat. Dacey looked at her, her long blond hair and green eyes marked her as a Lannister, while Genna looked at her fondly.

"No Ballon, we don't like those new doggies, only Ghost, we like Ghost."

"I don't care Ballon."

"No you're wrong, I don't want to play with him, not anymore."

Dacey looked to Genna who wore a worried frown and the older woman moved to whisper to her.

"That's my niece Joy, she's still a little upset."

"At Jon?" Dacey said and Genna turned to her in surprise.

"He was gone for so long, she doesn't understand."

"Can I talk to her?"

"You can try, watch out for the cat it's a demon." Genna said and Dacey walked softly into the room where the cat hissed at her.

"Who are you?" Joy asked.

"I'm a friend of Jon's." Dacey said and Joy turned from her.

"He missed you Joy, everyday he missed you, he told me of you and Apples and how much you like to ride."

"He went away." Joy said sadly.

"Aye he did, but he's back now,"

"I don't care." Joy said and Dacey reached out to touch her only for the cat to jump at her claws out.

"No Ballon."

"It's all right I get angry too, but don't you prefer to play Joy?" Dacey said having just barely dodged the cat who was hissing louder now.

"You play?"

"We could go riding if you want, you me and Apples?"

"Jon?"

"Aye, when he's better?"

"Better?"

"Jon had an accident Joy?"

" Accadent, he has ouchie, I make it better." Joy said "Ballon come." she shouted as she ran from the room.

"Thank you, it's been hard to get through to her without Jon here."

"They get on that well?"

"They do, what happened to him?"

"We were attacked, twice." Dacey said.

She proceeded to tell her about the attack in the Riverlands and the one on the ships, watching as the woman got angrier and angrier. If there was ever a doubt in her mind of how Jon Snow was thought of in the west it was there no longer. She had seen her mother act the same way when one of her sister's were hurt and she hoped whoever it was who'd attacked Jon never came across Genna Lannister.

As they were walking back and Genna was telling her they'd have a family dinner this evening, she turned to ask Genna the question she had been wanting to ask since Jaime told her of the two marriages.

"Genna, the faith of the seven I know nothing really about it, of the service, my own gods require simplicity, but I fear on this one I'm lost."

"I can show you what it's like Dacey, it's complicated but it's easy enough to remember, you don't have to be a follower or believer to do so."

"So you don't wish me to convert?" she asked.

"What, oh no, no. what made you think that?" Genna said smiling and shaking her head.

"I just thought as lady of Casterly Rock."

"Oh you may have to go to some services and listen to that awful Septon from time to time. But as long as you don't flout your gods in peoples faces, which from what Tyrion's been telling me is not what your old gods demand, you'll be more than acceptable."

Dacey breathed a sigh of relief, she had worried despite Jaime's assurances that it would be expected of her, even with Jon telling her of the Godswood here, she still had worried. But it seemed to be more based on appearances than anything else and she could live with that as long as he could keep her own faith. When they finally reached her rooms she looked forward to seeing them, this was where she would spend a lot of the rest of her life.

"I shall see you at the dinner later Dacey."

"Aye, it was good to meet you Genna." Dacey said with a smile.

"You too, I look forward to getting to know my goodniece." Genna said smiling.

Dacey walked in the room and saw the sheer lavishness of it, the bed was huge and as she felt it far softer than she thought possible, she looked around and saw large wardrobes, tables and chairs made from expensive wood. The walls were covered in tapestries mostly showing fighting scenes which made her smile. She walked over to her chest and took out Sansa's present laying it on the bed, it looked even more magnificent then. The black bears and golden lions almost looking ready to roar and the center image of the lion and bear embracing was even more dramatic.

She walked to the window and looked out on the Rock, saw the waves crash against the cove beneath them. She could hear the thunder but looked and could see no storm anywhere in sight and as she heard her husband enter she finally felt at home.

**Arthur.**

Standing in the room waiting was torture, he had snuck out once already despite what Richard had said about Oberyn, he cared not, he needed to see his king and when he had he was looking at the past. The boy was both his parents, Rhaegar's build and way of moving with Lyanna's color, Rhaegar's bones with Lyanna's eyes. When he saw the scar on his eye and the sling he wore he had almost ran to him, almost drawn his sword ready to cut through the world.

Whoever had harmed him would pay dearly he would see it done if it took his last breath, he looked to Richard who looked unsurprised, Why hadn't he told him? How long had he known?. He looked to Jaime Lannister then and felt his anger, there wasn't a mark on the man, How? How could he let his king be harmed while he walked with nary a scratch on him? His job is to protect him and he had already failed.

He saw it then, the box, someone had died, someone had given their life for the king. Who? Who was this man? He looked back to see two men walking behind the king, both on either shoulder, one far smaller than the other, though given the other man was a giant it was no surprise. They were guarding the king, but they were not of the Kingsguard and Arthur knew then what he would do. Before he got the chance though Richard was beside him, pushing him back as they moved down an alley.

"The king will be coming to see me later."

"What happened to him?"

"Come we'll talk, but not here.

They walked back to the house Richard used and up the stairs before taking a seat, Arthur wanted nothing more than to chase after the king but instead he listened as Richard explained.

"What in the seven hells happened?"

"There was an attack in the Riverlands made to look like bandits, the king and his guards were by the Trident, one of them didn't make it the large one as you see did."

"Who?" Arthur said loudly.

"I'm looking into it."

"Where was Lannister?"

"The king left him behind, Arthur this wasn't Jaime's fault he appointed the guards and they did their job."

"He's a Kingsguard his place is beside his king."

"Arthur, do not say that to the king, believe me you don't wish to anger him, not now."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me on this, he'll be here later, Arthur keep your thoughts to yourself."

Arthur nodded and the rest of the day crawled along, a few hours later Richard left and so he waited and waited, he was just about to go find them himself when the door opened, Richard came in followed by the king. His two guards stood outside waiting, like Kingsguard but not Kingsguard, Arthur looked at the boy in front of him, when he saw her eyes looking back at him, when he recognized Lyanna's stare, he fell to one knee.

"My King."

"Arise Ser Arthur we have much to talk about and not a lot of time to do so"

He looked more carefully at the him now, Jaehaerys Targaryen the final hope of a great house, of a prince and princess he knew a long time ago. The boy was taller than he'd expected, his hair darker and almost shoulder length, his eyes a grey so dark they were almost black, when he smiled he was Rhaegar, he was Rhaenys and Arthur felt his chest rise when he did so.

"Long have I wished to see you Ser Arthur, to speak to you, from the moment Howland told us you were alive."

"Us."

"Lord Jaime and myself."

"My king about Lord Jaime."

"No."

"No my king?"

"Whatever you're about to say do not, I have no wish to hear it. Lord Jaime is my lealest supporter, I've named him my hand and my word is final on this, today is not the day Ser Arthur." the king said and Arthur nodded.

"You heard what happened in the Riverlands?" he said to Richard.

"I did my king, my lips are out trying to bring me the tales, of that one they have whispered some already."

"Lips?" Arthur asked.

"Better than little birds is it not?" Richard said and Arthur snorted.

"I care not what they're called as long as they find out who was behind it." the king said.

"I know they were from Essos, Westerosi but from Essos, as for who hired them I'm still to discover."

"I want them found Richard, found and dealt with." the king said determinedly and Arthur worried a little about how firm he was.

"My king, should we find them I shall be happy to deal with them for you?" Arthur said.

"Richard shall deal with them. Arthur you have a different task one I need done even more quickly."

"My king?"

"Amory Lorch, I want him brought to me Arthur, alive, he must be alive."

"Lorch?" Arthur asked.

"Killed my sister Arthur."

"It shall be done at once my king." Arthur said picturing the smiling girl.

"Richard when you find out who ordered the attack I want to know who it was before we act, I need to know."

"Of course my king."

"What do you know of the Iron Born attack?" The king asked.

"Attack my king?" Richard said confused.

"We were attacked on the way here, four Iron Born ships it was an ambush."

"Where are they now?" Arthur asked.

"With their drowned god."

"I know nothing of the Iron Born, but I will look into it my king."

"Please here at least call me Jon or Jae if you both prefer." Jae said relaxing finally.

"Jae, she would have liked that." Arthur said with a smile.

"My mother?"

"She was my princess, my friend." Arthur said softly.

"Could you tell me about her and my father."

For the next hour or so he told tale after tale, hearing Jae laugh was like being in the tower so many years before, he was his mother's son in that respect. The boy who had walked in earlier though was more his father's, he had walked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, as if he felt ready to crumble beneath it. Now though he looked as if he could take on the world and Arthur resolved to have more times like these with him.

He listened then as Richard told the king of how he had grown his network to the point where he had spies in most of the kingdoms and in key positions in Kings Landing. How the Hound had left to go to Essos and how House Darry and House Velaryon had declared for him. Richard asked should he move onto more houses and the king told him to use his best judgement, if he felt there were any he should tell he trusted him to do so. He then told the king of Oberyn and his arrival, something which made him frown for a moment before he cleared his face of any expression.

"My uncle has declared the North for me, he Lord Manderly and Lady Mormont, I think you should contact Lord Manderly he's a good man Richard and would make a fine ally." Jae said.

"We have the North, truly?" Arthur asked,

"It's we is it Arthur." Jae said with a smirk and Arthur found himself laughing.

"From the day you were born you were my king."

"When we have dealt with Lorch I want you by my side Arthur, can that be done?" he said looking to Richard.

"I can quieten any whispers for now my king, he may need to do something with his helm though and he can't use Dawn obviously."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who must keep a sword hidden," Jae said with a laugh.

"You have it?"

"Aye I do?"

"Have what?" Richard asked

"Dark Sister." Arthur said "The Egg did you get the egg too?"

"I did, plus another at Winterfell."

"You have Dragon Eggs?" Richard said.

"Aye but not only that, they're alive."

**Tyrion.**

He was looking forward to their family dinner, it had been so long since they were all together and now along with Jaime's new wife they would be a family once again. She was not what he was expecting either, like his aunt he had been pleasantly surprised to see the woman at the docks. He had expected her to be more northern, in Kings Landing though he hadn't seen much of the lady he had seen her fight. The Dacey Mormont no Dacey Lannister who arrived today was almost a completely different woman, he tried to remember had he seen her in a dress at any of the feasts and couldn't.

She wasn't the only new arrival either, Jon's sister Sansa was a sweet young girl, while his new guard was as tall as Tyrion was not, he smirked thinking how he'd look standing next to the man. He had been sad to hear about Alyrs, the man had served his family and Jon in particular well and he deserved better. Who would try to kill Jon though was beyond him, there was his sister of course, but they'd fixed that problem hadn't they? He'd need to speak to Alayn.

Who he wasn't as enthused about returning was Ghost, the damn wolf had gotten bigger which alone was bad enough, but he'd also seen fit to bring two pups with him, one of whom kept looking at him oddly. The black pup would turn his head to the side when he saw Tyrion almost as if he was measuring him for something, whatever it was he wanted no part of it. Ghost had so far though spent all his time with the black pup almost as if he was showing it the lay of the land, he'd not ignored the grey one, but just spent more time with the black one, he assumed it was because it had no owner.

"Where's Jon auntie?" he heard Joy ask.

"Was he not in his room Joy?"

"No Ballon and..I waited." she said after his aunt looked at her ready to correct her.

"Loras, do you know where Jon is?" his aunt said turning to Loras who was speaking to Jon's sister.

"Aye, he went to see Alyrs's family my lady."

"Oh." his aunt said softly "Joy he'll be here in a little while, have you said hello to Loras and Lady Sansa."

"Hello." Joy said walking to Loras who squeezed her making her giggle before she turned to Sansa "My name is Joy, who are you?"

"Joy." his aunt said chidingly.

"Sorry auntie. Hello my lady my name is Lady Joy Hill" she said curtsying which brought a smile to Sansa's face.

It was then that Jon walked in and Sansa may have well being a statue as his cousin turned from her as if she wasn't even there and ran to Jon.

"Jon, Jon, missed you." she said and Jon bent down to hug her with his good arm.

"Missed you too princess, and you too Balerion."

"You missed Ballon?"

"Of course I did." Jon smiled.

"Ouchie Jon, make better." Joy said touching his arm and eye before leaning forward to kiss the scar on his eye.

"Thank you Joy, all better now." Jon said and Joy looked to him before he nodded.

"Come," she said holding her hand out to him.

Tyrion couldn't help but laugh as Jon sat down beside her, he watched as the boy gave his sister an apologetic look but she waved it off and talked to Loras, thankfully understanding. His uncles came in then followed a few minutes later by Jaime and his wife, the dress she wore this time even more beautiful than the one she had on earlier. When they sat down dinner began, all talk at the table was just simple pleasant things, with Joy eagerly telling Jon all her adventures that he'd missed while being away.

He found himself watching Dacey more and more, they'd only briefly talked and he'd yet to really get to know the woman, he found though that he already liked her simply because of how happy she made his brother. It was clear to him just how much in love with each other they both were, how his brother's face lit up when she smiled. He couldn't envy his brother that piece of happiness, nor would he ever wish to, but it did make his own loneliness feel more real.

Once they'd finished dinner and Jon left with Joy to read her a story, his sister deciding to join them, he found himself sitting enjoying a quiet drink when Dacey came over to sit beside him. He looked to her in confusion and found himself lost for words for a moment, but it was she who spoke first anyway.

"I never really got the chance to talk to you today my lord."

"Please my lady call me Tyrion." he said happy to find some words.

"Dacey."

"Dacey." he replied with a smile.

"I hope to get to know you better Tyrion, Jaime often speaks of his clever younger brother, he's really quite proud of you, you know." She said and Tyrion felt the little surge in his heart.

"He's a good brother."

"He says the same about you, Tyrion." she said with a smile, he was about to say something back when Jaime spoke.

"Brother, I think we need to talk. Uncles, Aunt you too, can you all meet me in my solar in an hour?" he heard his brother say

"Of course."

He saw Dacey look to Jaime and saw his brother smile at her, before he turned and whispered something into Loras's ear which the boy nodded at before leaving. He wondered what it was, then remembered Jaime had asked him to gather the rest of their family tonight, had he forgotten? He had though it seemed his brother had not. He finished his drink and went to his room, for some reason he was feeling a little nervous, as he was walking he felt it and turned, Ghost was there with the black pup both of them pulling on his britches.

"Aye, I missed you too Ghost." he said laughing.

**Jon.**

After speaking to Alyrs family he had been feeling very down, he knew that thanks to Jaime he'd been able to reassure them, but it still hurt that was all he could do. He felt a bit better after speaking to Arthur and Richard, he had set things in motion, things would happen soon. Arthur would find Lorch and he closed his eyes as the tears threatened to fall 'Rhaenys'" he thought picturing her face. As for Richard he would find those responsible for Alyrs death and they would pay for it dearly.

Arriving back at the Rock and heading to dinner he was surprised at Joy coming to him, he had expected it to be harder given how she had acted earlier in the day. Though when he saw both Dacey and Genna smile, perhaps it was them he owed thanks to. He felt the weight of the world being lifted off his shoulders when she kissed his head. Such a sweet little thing and yet it brought him more comfort than any words had today.

Sitting with her laughing as she told stories, both fun and reprimanding at the same time, how she had gotten dresses made or gone to the sea to collect shells, how she couldn't ride Apples because he was not here. How she and Ballon had to go on their own Yentures without him and how she, Martyn and Willem played the Pinch game, whatever that was. He was glad Sansa seemed fine with him spending time with Joy and thanked Loras for being there for his sister. When it came to story time though he had thought that a fight may break out.

"Joy ready for your story?"

"Story, Ballon hear story too, isn't that right Ballon, you want story, see Ballon want story Jon."

"Ballon can hear too." Jon said smiling he looked to his sister who looked at him in hope "Want to join us Sansa."

He saw the frown on Joy's face but she kept silent, when they got to the room though she almost caught Sansa in the door. He looked at her and she was shaking her head and he looked to Sansa who was bordering on the line between tears and fury.

"Joy, Sansa wishes to hear the story too."

"NO."

"Joy."

"NO."

"Please Joy, it's her first night here, she's far from home, can she join us?"

He watched as Joy knelt down to Balerion whispering in his ear before the Cat looked at him, he closed his eyes and while the door was closed, he whispered 'sister' before he opened them.

"Ballon no like Jon. "

"Why don't we see, if Balerion says it's all right then Sansa can join us?"

"Hmmphh, All right." she huffed and Jon tried not to laugh.

"Sansa why don't you see if Balerion will allow you to join us?" he said looking to his sister with a smile.

She walked over knelt down and asked the cat and he watched Joy's eyes widen as Balerion licked his sister's hand before the cat walked over to Fang and looked closely at the she wolf and then turned to climb into the basket on the floor. With that war averted, he waited until Alessia came to help Joy undress and get into her nightclothes and when she was put in the bed, he and Sansa sat down and he told her a story of a brave knight and the king he served so honorably.

"I didn't mean to intrude Jon." Sansa said apologetically after Joy had gone asleep and they'd left the room.

"You didn't little sister, it's just we've been apart for so long and she's used to having me to herself."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she needs to get used to it, besides you're my little sister, you never have to be sorry with me." Jon said and she smiled "How was your day?" he asked as they walked to her room.

"Oh Jon, this place, it's, I've never dreamed this big, it's amazing the Golden Galley, the vaults, the cliffs, even the beach, Jon why did you never tell me about a beach, it's so. So warm." she said laughing as she raised her hand to hit his chest only to stop herself.

"We'll be heading to Lannisport tomorrow, Loras's Family are due to arrive."

"So soon." she said panicking.

"Don't worry Sansa, they'll love you, beside if they don't we'll just set our wolves on them." Jon said and Fang barked making them laugh.

He led his sister to her room and said goodnight to her, turning to walk back towards his own, on his way there Loras found him and told him Jaime wished him to come to his solar, it was time. Jon nodded and asked Loras to come back to his room as he needed to get the chest with his eggs and his mother's letter. Once they'd done that they headed to Jaime's solar, walking in he felt more nervous than ever, this was it the moment of truth had finally arrived.

**Jaime.**

Dacey had gone to their room, not that he didn't wish her here but more she felt it needed to be family and while she was now part of their family, perhaps it was best if the others learned what they needed without her presence. He sat quietly for a while waiting and wondering how this would be accepted, before he had too much time to get lost in those thoughts, Tyrion and Gerion arrived and took a seat. Kevan and Genna not too long later, still he waited while Tyrion poured wine for the others

Jon and Loras arrived and Loras carried Jon's chest and Jaime kicked himself for not remembering, standing up from his seat he went and retrieved the other items which proved Jon's birthright and placed them beside the chest. His uncle looking directly at the covered sword, it's shape instantly identifying it as what it was if not which sword it was. He looked to Jon to see him almost as nervous as he, Loras looked oddly excited and he couldn't help but wish he and Jon felt the same.

"You may wonder why I asked you all here, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room, do I have your oaths on that?"

"Of course brother." Tyrion said and both his uncles and aunt agreed also.

"A few years ago when I returned from the war in the Iron islands most of you were surprised as to the squire I brought back, over the years I'm certain you like me have come to accept Jon as more than just a squire or a ward, but as part of our family." Jaime said and saw Jon look to see if there were any who didn't agree.

"Aye, he is." Gerion said smiling warmly at Jon.

"Apart from everything else Jon is, I had another reason why I picked him as a squire, a reason that even Jon didn't find out about until just before we left for Kings Landing and which was why we needed to go North afterward."

"Is he your son?" Genna asked surprising them all.

"No, not by blood." Jaime said looking at her "Jon is…"

"My name is not Jon Snow it's Jaehaerys Targaryen, I'm the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen." Jon said interrupting him.

"What?"

"It can't be."

"They were married, wait, you, you want to put him on the throne?" Tyrion said looking at him.

"He is the rightful king Tyrion, but more than that he is the king the realm needs, you saw it, how bad it is. Robert, Jon Arryn, that Master of Coin of theirs, they're running the realm into the ground. It needs to be stopped otherwise we'll be drawn into a war not of our choosing."

"Yet you would have us drawn into one which is?" his uncle Kevan said.

"Is there even any proof of this?" Tyrion asked interrupting before Kevan's question could be answered.

"There is." Jaime said.

Opening the chest he took out the letters proving the marriage, annulment and birth announcement, he showed them the maiden cloak and harp, while Jon took the cover off the sword and he watched on as his uncle Gerion looked at it.

"Is that?"

"Dark sister, Aye it is." Jon said unsheathing it and handing it to his uncle who laughed.

"So that's why the thin sword, I always wondered." he said laughing more.

"What about the children?" asked his aunt who had been silent until then.

"What?" he said.

"The children, so we remove Robert and your sister, why not allow the children take the throne?"

"You've seen Joffrey aunt, you really want him to take the throne?"

"No, but what about Tommen or even Myrcella."

"They're not Robert's aunt, they have no claim, should it come out we'd be starting a bigger war." Tyrion said and Jaime was glad for his brother's help.

"Jon?" Genna said looking to him "What will you do with the children?"

"Nothing, I'd never harm them, but I don't know, I'd leave it up to my Hand to decide, they're his kin after all." his answered seemed to satisfy her that the children were safe though raised the question of Jaime being his hand.

"Jaime?" she said turning to him.

"I had intended to spend my life as a Kingsguard guarding my king, instead I shall be Hand for that king." Jaime said.

It was quiet for a few minutes then. No one saying anything and Jaime felt the nervous energy dissipate and the worry settle. It still hadn't been decided and he was worried, also there had been no outburst, no anger yet, which was even more worrisome.

"There's something else." Jon said and Jaime rolled his eyes, no Jon not the damn eggs, not yet.

"What?"

"My mother left me a letter, it explained some things but it also asked some questions, I think you should all read it." Jon said handing Tyrion the letter.

Jaime watched as Genna and then Kevan and finally Gerion read the letter, it was his uncle's reaction which surprised him the most. Gerion's face grew angrier and angrier, at one point he looked like he was about to rip the letter, but seeing Jon he calmed a little.

"Fucking Tully's I've always said it about them, fucking no good trout's."

"Uncle." Jaime said.

"No, I was silent when I lost Briony because of them and I did nothing in Kings Landing when the floppy fish tried to take Jon's hand. I'll not be silent anymore, those fucking fishes need to go, whatever this letter is suggesting about them, I believe it, fucking bottom feeders." Gerion said angrily before kneeling in front of Jon.

"I've thought of you as mine own son since you arrived here Jon, how you treated my girl, there's no one I'd rather serve than you. My king you have my sword, my counsel and anything I can help you with, from this day to my last day." Gerion said and Jon shook his head.

"Please my lord, please get up, think on what you're saying. I welcome your support, truly, you have no idea how much it means to me, but you're angry, you're not thinking right, don't do anything you may regret."

"I'll not regret this, yes I'm fucking furious and I've a right to be, but this isn't about that, this is about you Jon, about who you are and who I know you'll be. You're my king from this day to my last day."

"Then arise my lord, I welcome you're fealty and promise never to ask you to dishonor yourself or your house."

Jaime smiled Gerion may be impulsive but what he said came from his heart and seeing the expression on his face when he stood up he knew he was happy with the choice he'd made, as for Jon, he was the happiest he'd seen him in a while.

As for the other three, well that was a different story and once again it was Genna who was ever the voice of practicality.

"We can't do this alone Jaime, as big and powerful as we are. We're one kingdom against four."

"We have the North also." Jon said and Genna turned quickly to look at him a small smile on her face.

"We do?"

"Aye, my uncle has declared for me as has Lord Manderly and Dacey's mother Lady Maege."

"That will go a long way to bringing the other northern lords, but still it's not enough." Genna said.

"We also have the Velaryon's and House Darry." Jon said.

Jaime watched the wheels turn in his aunt's head.

"The Reach?" she said turning to Loras

"We've yet to speak to my grandmother my lady."

"Lady Olenna is upset with the crown though aunt, I think she can be brought on board," Jaime said.

"Wait we're actually doing this?" Kevan said.

"Aye we are brother," Gerion replied.

"I don't.. I don't know I need more time." Kevan said standing up "I need more time." he turned to walk from the room

"I'll go speak to him," Genna said following her brother.

Jaime sat looking as they left the room leaving him with Jon, Loras, and Tyrion and Gerion, his uncle looked curiously at the box, while Tyrion drummed his fingers on the table.

"What else you got in there Jon?" Gerion asked.

"I can't, Loras could you take the white one out?"

"Aye," Loras said taking the egg out and placing it on the desk

He watched his brother's eyes widen when they saw the egg, his hand reaching out to touch it, Gerion too looked at it like it was some strange unknown thing.

"Is this a dragon egg?" Tyrion asked.

"Aye, it is touch it my lord?" Jon said and Tyrion placed his hand on it.

"It's cold." he said and Gerion reached out to touch it too.

"Aye it is."

"Touch it now my lords." Jon said when they took their hands off it, he placed his own on it and waited.

"What was that?"

"Is it, how is it?"

"Jon is this alive?" Tyrion asked.

"It is."

"But how, I couldn't feel anything a minute ago?"

"I think it's my blood, this egg it's different to the other." Jon said,

"The other? You have more than one." Gerion said "Is it alive too."

"Aye it is, but they're different, they're my dragons but I think I'll only ever be able to ride the white one?"

"Ride? You mean to hatch it?" Tyrion said excitedly.

"It's going to hatch my lord, and soon."

**Loras.**

He had watched on as Jon and Jaime explained the truth to the Lannister's each reaction almost coming as expected to him. Tyrion and Genna more calculating and Gerion and Kevan more emotional. He had been happy to see Gerion kneel, a part of him had feared none of them would accept Jon, where that would leave them was anyone's guess. But seeing Jon's face when Gerion pledged to him made all of this worthwhile.

While the other's hadn't come around yet Loras felt they would, Tyrion loved his brother far too much and he saw how he looked at Jon, he admired his friend and cared for him, so he would accept it. Kevan would follow Genna, who also seemed well on the way to accepting things. Which then led him to think how his family would react, Would his grandmother be angry with him for not revealing it to her? Would Margaery? Would they look for some gain from it? Was that what Genna was hinting at?

"Ser Arthur Dayne lives?" he heard Gerion say taking him from his thoughts.

"Aye I just spoke to him." Jon said.

"You spoke to him? When?" Jaime asked.

"After I spoke to Alyrs widow." Jon said softly "I saw Richard and met with him and Arthur was there,"

"Did he speak of me?" Jaime asked his voice a little shaky.

"He tried to, I told him you were my Hand and that there was nothing more to be said about it, not today."

"Not today?"

"No, not today, I'll not have anyone question you, especially not today." Jon said determinedly and Loras saw both Jaime and Gerion smile while Tyrion looked on in approval.

"So when will we see Arthur?" Jaime asked.

"He's busy for now so I'm not sure?"

"Lorch?" Jaime asked.

"Aye."

"What else did Richard have to say?"

"He's already onto the attack, says they were hired from Essos but were Westerosi men."

"Does he know who?" Jaime asked.

"Not yet."

"The ships?"

"He knows nothing on that." Jon said.

"Who's Richard?" Tyrion asked.

"Ser Richard Lonmouth my Master of Whisperers."

"You're what?" Tyrion asked.

"You heard him Tyrion, besides you already know him under a different name." Jaime said.

"Alayn, he works for you," Tyrion said looking to Jaime.

"No, he works for the king," Jaime said.

He watched as Tyrion seemed to try to control himself, his anger clear, he could understand it, being lied to was never fun, even if it was a lie of omission, for Tyrion his brother had lied for four years. For Loras it had only been a few moons and he had been North and could if he wished say it was not something he could send by raven or letter. Still he knew his family wouldn't be pleased with him, yet compared to how Jaime was being looked at by Tyrion, he'd be getting off easy.

"Jon, could you give my brother and I the room, we'll speak in the morning."

"Aye my lord,." Jon said and called for him to put the egg back in the chest and he and Gerion helped him carry it from the room leaving the brothers to speak.

They walked down the corridor and into Jon's room, he helped him place the chest on the ground and turned to see Gerion looking at them both.

"Jon, I meant everything I said in there, you can count on me for anything, I hope you know that."

"I do Gerion, thank you." Jon said and Gerion smiled before leaving.

"Well that went better than I expected." Jon said and Loras laughed.

"It did, now it's just Margaery." and he chuckled at the look on Jon's face.

**Arthur.**

He had been surprised by the king's presence especially for a boy who'd grown up as bastard, even in Dorne they seemed to either be too aggressive or worse too meek. Jae though seemed to hold himself well, he was composed, firm and had the bearing of someone who knew who he should be. Despite himself he found that he was thanking Jaime Lannister for taking the boy, for raising him right, something he doubted Ned Stark had been doing.

He was also grateful for the advice Richard had given him, even with the neutral way he'd gone about trying to bring up Jaime it was clear that he and the king were close, he would need to speak to him though, having them too close could be a problem. But he wondered if it was the man he knew who was causing that problem or was it as the king and Richard seemed to think, the man he thought he knew instead.

He did sense a great sadness in Jae though, something which reminded him of both his parents, every loss that happened, every piece of bad news had driven Rhaegar deeper into his melancholy, only Lyanna had ever been able to pull him from it. Jae seemed to have some of that, though he also seemed to have his mother's spirit too, she had been almost broken by the news of her family and then Rhaegar's deaths. But each time she had come back even stronger and it was still what haunted him about that last day, that at the end for some reason she had not been able to.

"We're in luck Arthur." Richard said walking back into the room.

"We are?"

"Aye it seems we won't have to travel too far to catch the king's prize."

"He's here?"

"In this very town as we speak, came to celebrate the wedding."

"Who is he with?"

"His brother and some friends, but don't worry Arthur I have a plan."

"Was it him Richard? Was he the one?"

"He was."

Arthur nodded, he fought down the urge to just storm to where Lorch was and drag him into the street, to kill him right then and there, she was a child, a sweet child and he closed his eyes, not wishing to think of it. The little girl running by playing with her cat, her little head turning to him and asking him to play, The Morning Sword he thought as he felt the tears flow.

"For Rhaenys." he said and Richard nodded.

"For Rhaenys." Richard said as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly wow 50 Chapters, I'd have never thought it, so I'd like to thank all of you who've came on this journey with me and to say we've miles to go before we sleep.
> 
> Up Next the Tyrell's arrive, Jon and Margaery have a long overdue conversation, Oberyn meets with Jaime and Richard and Arthur trap a manticore.


	51. A Brother's Justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tyrell's arrive and Jon and Margaery speak while Jaime deals with the fallout of the revelations to his family. Oberyn makes a visit to Casterly Rock and Arthur and Richard make a move on a Manticore.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He sat there stewing as Loras, Gerion and Jon left. Jon that wasn't even the boy's true name, Jaehaerys Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne and not Jon Snow bastard of Winterfell. In a way he was happy for the boy, with everything he had done for his family and with his temperament and personality Jaime was right he was what the realm needed. So then why was he so damn angry about it, Was it just not knowing? Was it that he should have guessed it? He prided himself on his intelligence and yet he'd not for once suspected it.

He had known there was more to Jon than just Jaime taking him under his wing, while unlike Genna he had never suspected he was Jaime's son, he had known there was something else about him. Seeing all the things Jon had done since coming West he had thought Jaime had seen it too, seen that spark in him and wished to see it develop. As he looked to his brother he realized then what he was so angry about, Why hadn't he confided in him?.

"I'm sorry brother." Jaime said.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret from me?" Tyrion said his hurt clear despite the angry tone.

"Jon needed to know first Tyrion, I couldn't tell anyone until I told him."

"Then why didn't you tell me after then, why wait until now Jaime?"

"I, we needed to deal with it, you remember how Jon was before we left, how hurt he was?"

"Aye."

"Imagine it Tyrion for ten years you think you're one thing, you believe yourself to be a stain on your father, only to find out you're not and never have been."

Tyrion closed his eyes, he knew how that felt that was his life or at least it was until Jaime returned, everyday he'd not only felt a stain on his family, but been made to feel it his father had made that perfectly clear. Was that what Jon felt? If so he could imagine what it was like to suddenly have your world turned upside down.

"I understand that, but why didn't you tell me Jaime, did you not trust me?"

"There's no one I trust more brother. Once Jon was told he was my king Tyrion."

"So it was Jon's decision?"

"Aye, but not just his. Once he came to terms with it, he wished to speak to his uncle, he needed to know. We talked about it then, about telling you all."

"And decided not to." Tyrion said slightly bitterly.

"Yes. But not for the reasons you think brother. Jon wanted to tell you himself, but he wanted to know what it means, what being a Targaryen means, he needed to…to find a sense of himself Tyrion."

"So that's why you went North?"

"Aye."

"Not to raise the North to your cause?"

"What no. Tyrion there are things about Jon, strange things, gods I don't even know how to speak of them."

"What things?" he asked curiously.

"Do you know what a warg is? A greenseer? Dragon dreams you've heard of them right?"

"You're saying Jon has visions?"

"It's more than that, Tyrion the things he can do, he sees the past, the future too, not clearly, not all of it makes sense at first, but he sees it. I..I needed to know, to be sure. You don't remember Aerys, Tyrion, what he was like, he claimed it too said he saw things that he was doing this all to save us."

"But he was mad. Wait you thought Jon mad?"

"Aye."

"Jon?" Tyrion said laughing.

"Tyrion if you'd seen it. Seen him with the egg, or heard some of the things he talked about. While we were traveling it happened more and more, he almost walked off the ship when we passed Dragonstone."

"He tried to kill himself?" Tyrion said shocked.

"What, no, not that, he was in a vision, he saw his family, saw them all and was trying to walk to them. But it scared me Tyrion, terrified me. So I needed to speak to people too, his great uncle is the Maester at Castle Black."

"There's a Targaryen at the wall?" Tyrion's voice was full of surprise.

"Aye, Aemon, son of Meekar, Aegon the unlikely's older brother."

"He must be gods, he must be nearly one hundred name days."

"Six and Ninety and sharp as a tack, I spoke to the man and he cleared things up, explained some things, some he didn't know, but that and knowing Jon as I do it was enough."

"So you wished to be certain he wasn't losing his mind?"

"Aye, between that, Jon needing to know himself and not wishing to leave you with this knowledge and just race off North, that's why I waited brother."

Tyrion looked at his brother and could see he was being honest with him, he had never lied to him, never told him an untruth, but still there were things which annoyed him.

"Alayn?" he said voicing one of them.

"Ser Richard Lonmouth, I was unaware it was he, I was given the name by a friend."

"Who?"

"Barristan Selmy."

"He knows?"

"He knew Rhaegar even better than I, Jon looks like him, oh not enough that it's clear yet, though it's getting more noticeable as he grows, but Barristan recognized him and pledged to him. He brought Richard in though we hadn't spoken of him."

"Gods Jaime, I didn't think you had it in you." Tyrion said laughing.

"What?" Jaime asked confused.

"To conspire so."

"I've had help, from a brother though he didn't know it. Tyrion I really am sorry."

"It's fine, lets drink, I have a need to get really drunk." Tyrion said and Jaime laughed.

"So you're with me?"

"Always brother." Tyrion said pouring some wine.

**Sansa.**

She woke up excited, Fang was asleep on the end of the really large bed, she looked around the room and found the colors so much brighter than those in her rooms in Winterfell, just like she had found the whole of the West so far. It was like once the sun came up everything around her brightened up, even the flowers seemed more vibrant. As she got up to dress, she shook her head, she was used to having servants to help her, but what was she to do here? was she to dress herself?

As she moved to her wardrobe she heard Fang growl and a moment later there was a knock on the door and two girls walked in.

"My lady, we're here to help you dress and fix your hair."

"Thank you, ehmm?"

"Lara my lady, Lara and Sara." she said looking to the other girl.

Both of them seemed to know exactly what they were doing and Sansa was shocked by how well Sara fixed her hair, she looked so different when she saw herself in the looking glass. Her mother had always tried to have her hair done in southern styles, but Sara was a master at it, she smiled as she finished and with Fang beside her she walked to the hall to break her fast.

Entering she saw Jon speaking to Joy with Loras laughing beside her, Tyrion was speaking to Jaime and Dacey and as she moved to the table Jaime's aunt called her to sit with her. She looked to her brother who smiled and she moved nervously to sit beside Lady Lannister, trying her best not to let it show.

"My lady." she said with a small curtsy as she took her seat.

"Lady Sansa, please call me Genna,." the woman said with a soft smile.

"Genna." she said warmly.

"I hope you're settling in well?"

"I am my...Genna, thank you."

"We'll be heading to Lannisport after breaking our fasts to meet with Loras's family, Loras told me you're to foster with them?"

"Aye, I am." Sansa said as Genna leaned in to whisper to her

"I envy you my dear, when I was young my father didn't allow us to foster, I so wished to see a different place, to be away from home even for a short while."

"It is exciting, though I'm nervous too." Sansa admitted.

"Nonsense my dear, I'm sure you'll take Highgarden by storm." Genna said and Sansa beamed at her.

She ate her meal and enjoyed speaking to Lady Genna even more so when Lady Dacey joined in, once finished she went to join Jon and Loras and saw that Ghost had been sitting there all the time with the black wolf. Both of them eating sausages and bacon which Joy had been feeding them, she felt guilty then for forgetting Fang only to see when she got closer that her own wolf was under the table being fed too.

Looking at her brother with the little girl almost made her a little jealous, but when she saw her brother wince as he moved she instead rushed to him to make sure he was well. Seeing him smile at her and nod his head did reassure her some, but still every time she saw the sling or scar on his eye it made her heart almost stop. She still hadn't fully been told what had happened, only that her brother and his guards had been attacked and Alyrs had lost his life. She felt bad thinking on the man, he had been kind to her and by what little she had heard had helped save her brother.

As for Jon while he may shrug it off, she found she could not, seeing him laying in the bed had been terrifying, as each day went on she feared he wouldn't wake at all, so she had stayed with him as much as she could. When she wasn't with him she had prayed constantly, the Mallisters had no old gods to pray too and Sansa was more attuned to the seven anyway, so it had been the mother she had prayed to mostly. As he turned to her looking at her with concern in his eyes, she resolved to light a candle in thanks for his recovery.

"Are you well little sister?"

"Aye, just thinking."

"Sansa, honest they'll love you." Jon said.

"No, not that, I was thinking of.." she said

"I'm well little sister, truly." he said and she smiled before hugging him, as soon as she was done Joy hugged him too and she couldn't help the laugh that came from seeing the girls face.

"Now will both my girls join me so we can go welcome Margaery and her family.

"Margy is coming now Jon?"

"Aye Joy she is, Balerion will need to stay here though." Her brother said and Joy shook her head before looking to Jon and then agreeing.

They took their time going down in the lift and when they reached the bottom the carriages were already lined up waiting for them. One thing she was glad about with Jon being injured was he was unable to ride and so he would be joining her and Joy in the carriage. Loras bid them goodbye as he went to get his horse and Walder came to help Jon climb into the carriage before picking Joy up and helping her in before they set off.

She watched as Jon held Joy with his good arm and spoke to her as they looked out the carriage window, he called her over and she too looked out enjoying how he explained the sights to her. She was surprised a few moments later when he closed his eyes and as she reached over to ask if he was all right a beautiful bird landed on the window frame.

"Jon, Jon birdie Jon, pretty birdie." Joy said excitedly and Sansa couldn't help but agree. The bird was small and brown and grey except for it's belly and chest which were a snowy white and a bright orange respectively.

Sansa looked on as the bird allowed Joy to stroke it's chest much to her delight, she looked to her brother who was still holding her his eyes still closed and she reached out and touched the soft feathers herself. The bird then looked to her and Joy and then began to chirp almost as if it was singing before it flew away, she smiled when Jon turned to her and Joy began to tell him all about the pretty bird.

When they arrived in Lannisport they made it to the docks in no time at all, Walder helped Jon from the carriage and together with Joy they walked to where the rest of the Lannisters were lined up. Loras joined them on their way and she was surprised to see a group of dark skinned women sitting on some rocks looking at her and the Lannisters with odd expressions. Though before she had a chance to think on it she saw the ship began to move closer.

**Margaery.**

She stood on the deck watching as the city grew ever closer, her eyes searching though it was still too far away to see who if anyone was waiting to greet them. Her brother and his betrothed had also come to the deck as had her mother, her father and grandmother though waited below. Her grandmother said it would be unseemly for her to be seen on deck like a wooden figurehead, something which had made Margaery giggle.

When the ship had arrived in Oldtown it wasn't just her grandmother who'd been shocked by the size and scope of it, her uncle's Baelor and Paxter were amazed by it, Paxter especially keen to see it in action. Something which did not disappoint at all as the ship simply glided across the water, even her grandmother who had complained on the river journey had felt more comfortable than ever sailing the sea.

As for the quarters they were far better than any ship she'd ever heard of, the sheer size of them alone made them stand out according to her uncle. That it had been Jon who designed it was something which she would never have believed had it not been from her grandmother's own lips she'd heard it. They'd been having a meal one night when her uncle Paxter wondered how the Lannisters, a family not know for it's seamanship had managed to create such a ship, when her grandmother had told him.

"_Jon Snow, Paxter, the boy designed this ship, this the wind wheels, the mines, all of it done by Jaime Lannister's young squire."_

"_Impossible Olenna, how could a boy come up with a ship like this?"_

"_I know only what I heard, the boy designed it."_

"_A lie, something the Lannister's put out so people wouldn't find out the truth."_

"_Then how come apart from them the only other people who have such a vessel are Northmen, answer me that Paxter?"_

"_I...I. can't."_

She couldn't help but smile thinking about it, Jon, her friend was as clever as he was sweet and kind, she heard her brother call to her and point and she looked to see the people standing on the docks. The Lannisters were all there and she saw Lord Jaime standing beside a beatutiful woman she recognized from Kings Landing. Beside him were his brother and uncle's and also his aunt, then she saw Loras and smiled which fell quickly from her face when she saw Jon laughing with some red haired girl. Who was she? Why was Jon laughing with her and why did he just put his arm around her shoulder?.

She felt herself frown as he laughed and took his arm from the girl and then she noticed it, he was hurt, his arm? What happened to his arm? She looked to his face and saw something, was that a scar? What had happened to him? She looked at him her face full of worry and then she saw him see her and he smiled and she couldn't help smiling back at him. She'd speak to him soon and find out what happened, had someone hurt him? She felt her anger rise, how dare they she thought as the ship made dock.

As she and her family left the ship and made their way to the Lannisters, she kept looking to Jon and was happy to see he was looking to her too, a large smile still on his face, she smiled back and then smiled even bigger when she saw the favor tied to his belt. He had kept it, all this time he had kept it and she felt her chest expand as she reached her hand into her pocket to touch his handkerchief.

The introductions were slow and formal and she was almost pushing past people in her eagerness to speak to Jon and her brother. Finally she said her hello's to Jaime and his betrothed or was that wife, she wasn't sure, but she thought Lady Dacey looked incredibly elegant and nothing like the savage her father had said she'd be. Her brother hugged her and while she was happy to see Loras it was Jon she wished to see, though seeing him whisper once again to the red headed girl annoyed her.

"Lady Margaery, a pleasure." he said when she reached him and as he took her hand and kissed it softly she felt her heart race a little, but when she clearly saw the scar she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it, to make it better.

"Jon, your eye, what happened?"

"A long story, May I present my sister Lady Sansa Stark my lady." he said and she looked to the girl, his sister, she was his sister, she smiled as the girl curtsied.

"An honor Lady Sansa, I hope you and I can be as good friends as your brother and mine are." she said as she too curtsied.

"I do too my lady."

Jon greeted her family and Loras hugged her mother and brother and then they were escorted to the carriages, she had hoped she'd be allowed to ride with Jon and Loras but her father had insisted they ride together. So she sat in the carriage with her mother, father and grandmother who looked excited at something, she wondered what it was, for it was certainly not the wedding as she had made clear on many occasions.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she noticed they'd been traveling longer than it took to get to the house they'd stayed last time they were here.

"It seems we're to be hosted at Casterly Rock sweetling." her grandmother said proudly.

"Why?"

"Lord Jaime it seems deems us more important than his other guests." her grandmother said and she saw her father's chest puff out.

For her though all she could think was that she'd be staying at the Rock, staying with Jon and Loras and would get to spend more time with them. She found herself looking even more forward to the wedding than she already had been. When they arrived they were shown up to a guest wing of the castle, she was glad that Jon and Loras had decided to join them, his sister and Joy heading back to their rooms for now.

Once she was settled in her room she came back out to find Jon and Loras waiting for her and they walked to speak to her family. She wondered if this was just a polite visit to welcome them though when she saw Jon holding a letter in his hand she realized it was not. Once they got to the large room that served as some kind of solar and meeting area they waited until called inside, she watched as Jon walked to stand in front of the table with her father, mother and grandmother sitting looking at him.

"My lord, my ladies, I've come with a request from Lord Stark regarding my sister, he would have sent it to you himself but once he was informed you'd be at the wedding and his letter would no doubt miss you, he asked me to present it." Jon said handing her father the letter.

She watched him read it, while her grandmother looked at him almost demanding the letter or it's contents be made clear to her.

"Lord Stark wishes for his daughter to foster with us." her father said and she smiled at the thought of having Jon's sister staying with her at Highgarden.

"He does my lord, my sister would no doubt benefit from staying with a House as noble as your own and closer relations between the Reach and North would be beneficial too." Jon said and she watched as her grandmother's eyebrow raised.

"Indeed young Jon, my family and I would be delighted to welcome your sister to stay with us." her father said when she saw him look to her grandmother and the nod she gave him.

"My lord, My Ladies, Lord Stark will be most pleased and as for myself, I owe you a debt for your generosity, my sister is most precious to me and I'll not forget the kindness you've shown."

She couldn't help but smirk, where had he learned to speak like this? she saw her father looking at him a large smile on his face while her mother too was smiling, her grandmother was as usual more intrigued than happy. Once done he looked to her and they turned to leave, though Loras was called back to speak to her parents, she saw her brother nod to Jon and smile before they left. As they were walking from the room Jon leant In close to her and whispered.

"There's something I need to tell you Just Margaery." he seemed so serious then that it stopped her asking him about his injuries, instead resolving to ask him later.

"You can tell me anything Just Jon." she said and he led her to the lift.

"Can you ask your guards to stay here?" he said and she nodded telling them not to join them in the lift though it surprised her he'd ask such a thing as he always seemed friendly to her guards.

They took the lift to the family wing which was an even bigger surprise, no sooner did she step out of the lift than Ghost was beside her with an adorable little black wolf pup following, after petting the giant wolf, she leaned down to do the same with the small black one. Both of them following as they walked, he led her to a room and when he got there she saw one of his guards and another giant man standing outside waiting. The giant opened the door and she walked inside before she realized she was in Jon's rooms.

"I had intended to let you settle first, to wait until you were well rested from your journey, but I've kept this from you too long already." Jon said closing the door behind him.

"Jon what is it?" she asked a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Before we left Casterly Rock to go to Kings Landing, I found out something I'd wanted to know since I was old enough to want anything."

"What?"

"I found out who my mother was Margaery. She was Lyanna Stark." he said softly then when he noticed the confused look on her face he quickly added "No, it's not like that, Lord Stark is not my father"

If Lord Stark wasn't his father and Lyanna was his mother, that could only mean, oh Jon, oh poor Jon she thought and didn't know what to say. Everyone knew the tale of how Prince Rhaegar had kidnapped the Lady Lyanna and how King Robert had fought a war to save his lady love. Even if she had found the king to be a disappointment when she had met him, she still respected and admired him for that. But Jon, that meant, oh, her mind was racing and she found she couldn't look at him, she didn't know what to say, but Jon didn't seem upset by it, more he seemed to be watching her reaction.

"Is your father?"

"Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon said smiling softly "It's not what you think Margaery, they were in love, they married in secret." he walked over and bent down to take a letter from a chest and then handed it to her "My mother's own words."

She read the letter and felt tears fill her eyes, this was all Jon had to remind him of his mother, everything she had heard, everything she had believed about the story of how the Targaryens had brought about their own end was a lie. It never even entered into her head what this meant for Jon, that the was not only trueborn but had been born the rightful king, all she could think was that he had grown without his parents based on a lie.

"When I learned the truth it took me some time to know what it meant, some time to try and deal with it, that's why we went North. I needed to speak to my uncles to find out more about my mother, about myself."

"I'm so sorry Jon, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it was for you to find this out."

"It's…it's been difficult, but also it's been, they loved me Margaery, my parents loved, me. Just knowing that alone, even with everything else that comes with it, just knowing they loved me." he said and she nodded.

They sat there silently, it was comfortable and that's when it came to her, Jon wasn't just trueborn, he was a prince, a king, she scrambled looking for the letter finding it beside herself and read it again. His mother was telling him to be the king, to reach for the throne and avenge those who'd brought his family down, Was that? Was Jon? Is that why he was her friend? Was he trying to use her family. She couldn't breathe and stood up and began pacing the room.

"Margaery, Please what's wrong, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to I swear it, I just needed some time to deal with it, please talk to me." he said panic stricken.

"Is this why we're friends?" she said holding the letter accusingly.

"What, I don't understand?"

"This letter says you need to take the throne back, is this why we're friends, why you've been nice to me?"

"Margaery?" he said his voice full of confusion.

"Answer me Jon?" she said angrily.

"I'm friends with you because of who you are, you, not your family, you, Margaery, not Margaery Tyrell. Margaery my friend who makes me laugh, who makes me want to dance, who I think about every day." Jon said and she looked to see if there was any dishonesty in his expression.

"I..why didn't you tell me Jon, if I'm your friend why didn't you tell me." she said her voice breaking a little.

"I didn't know how to deal with it Margaery, finding out your whole life was a lie, that who you thought you are is a lie. I needed to fix it in my head first, to know what it meant. It's not just the truth it's what the truth means, what it brings with it."

"The crown?" she asked.

"Not just that, I'm going to show you something which may seem strange, but I want you to know it all." he said and she nodded.

She watched as he walked over to a small chest and then called her to join him, inside the chest were two large stones, one white with blue flecks, the other a vivid bronze, he asked her to touch them. They were cold, but as she touched them she realized they weren't stones, they were eggs, Jon had dragon eggs, she looked to him and he took his hand in hers and then they both touched them together. She nearly jumped back, the eggs were warm now, almost to the point of not being able to touch them, but it was the movement underneath her fingers which caused her to be a little afraid.

"Are they?"

"Aye, they're alive."

Jon told her of some of the other things he had gone though of having visions of his sister, of seeing his parents, when she began to think that perhaps he was if not making it up, exaggerating or at worse, imagining it. He walked over and took out some drawings, she blushed as she saw one of herself, it was incredibly accurate but before she could say anything he handed her one of a girl with deep purple eyes. She was beautiful, her skin dark and her eyes were almost staring directly at her, he handed her one of a dark haired woman, her eyes as dark as Jon's.

"My mother, the other is Rhaenys my sister." Jon said looking at the pictures and rarely had she seen anyone look so sad.

"Jon," she said looking at him her hand reaching out to touch his face, he closed his eye and leaned into her hand and she found her fingers tracing the scar on his eye and frowned.

"What happened?" she said and his eyes shot open as he moved away.

"We'll speak on it another time. I've one more thing to show you."

"What?"

"Don't be alarmed when you see it, it'll seem strange and I can't work them right just yet, but, trust me." he said and then began to drag a box towards her, his one good arm making hard work of it.

He opened the box and reached inside taking out something covered in cloth and carrying it to the table, she looked on as he unwrapped it and she saw four objects, three black and one green, they looked to be some sort of colored glass.

"What are they?"

"Glass candles, here take one." Jon said looking to her as she grabbed one of the black ones, it felt cold and not too heavy, but there was nothing special about it other than it's color as far as she could see.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

Jon picked up the other two black ones, one by one he placed them standing on the table before he picked up the green one and then he looked at it and it lit up, he looked to the two on the table and they lit too. He then looked to the one in her hand, she looked on as the light burned on the top of it, there was no warmth just light.

"How did you?" she asked before things suddenly started to happen, she saw images which confused her.

A large man was enveloped by a flock of birds, a man in black armor rode on top a white dragon, a wall of ice stretched as far as the eye could see while beneath it men with furs lined up, a woman wearing a white dress looked into a looking glass her brown eyes staring back at her as she smiled. Margaery dropped the candle on the table and moved to the bed, her breathing heavy, her heart racing, Why did she just see herself as an older woman?. Why was she dressed as if she was to marry?.

**Oberyn.**

His daughters had told him that the Tyrell's had arrived and he had almost felt like going to the docks to see for himself, knowing it would annoy the fat flower to know he was here. But he was still on his best behavior though he as getting close to his limit, it was not like him to sit still and while the brothel had held many delights, he found himself bored and he hated being bored. He was about to go do something to relieve that boredom when he heard Richard arrive.

"Come to finally tell me when I can have the enormity that rides Richard?"

"It's in progress, you want to be certain he doesn't get away don't you?"

"I want his head Richard, can you guarantee me that."

"You'll have it, on this I swear."

Oberyn nodded, one thing about Richard he kept to his oaths, unlike some he could name, he'd almost wanted to run Jaime Lannister through when he saw him arrive, but others could wait until he had the Mountain.

"Was that Lannister's squire the boy with the injured arm?"

"It was, yes Jon Snow."

"What happened Lannister get a little too rough in sparring." he said with a chuckle.

"I believe they were attacked by bandits, the boy is lucky to be alive, perhaps you saw the cart with the man who wasn't so fortunate." Richard said a little angry.

"I did, hard to think a lad that young could do all these things people say he has."

"Never underestimate the young Prince Oberyn, they'll surprise you every time." Richard said laughing.

Oberyn couldn't agree more his own girls were perfect examples of that, he tried to picture the young boy but found he hadn't seen him that well, just a boy beside the cart that contained a dead man. Perhaps he would see the lad while here he knew that Ellaria would be pleased to see one of her brothers do so well. No sooner had he thought of his paramour than he felt himself stiffen, even after all these years, all their adventures, no one held his heart or the rest of him in the palm of their hands like she did.

"Lost in memories my prince?"

"Future adventures Richard, future adventures." he said laughing.

"Then I shall bid you farewell and let you go adventuring then, we should be setting off once the wedding is finished. You shall have your vengeance within the week." Richard said and Oberyn smiled.

It was an hour later that the note came inviting him to Casterly Rock to meet with Jaime Lannister whenever it suited him best and when Ellaria came in and they had sated one need, he found he wished to sate another.

"My love, I think it's time we bid our best intents to Lannister and his bride.

"Really Oberyn, I'm comfortable, can we not do it another time." she said biting his earlobe softly.

"We can always do this another time, come my love, lets go visit the Lion's Den."

After dressing and finding his girls were nowhere to be seen, he and Ellaria and his guards began the journey to Casterly Rock. Oberyn couldn't keep the smile off his face as they rode there. He knew they wouldn't be expecting him and that they'd also be busy helping the Tyrell's settle and so he'd be disturbing them. It was childish he knew but he found that only made it even more fun, he'd be nice to a point as was needed, but being nice was boring.

"You seem to be enjoying this far too much my love."

"Poking lions is fun."

"Until they bite my love." Ellaria said worriedly.

"The Kingslayer is not his father, he doesn't have the ruthlessness of the old lion, he'll at most try to roar." Oberyn said with a chuckle.

Reaching the gates of Casterly Rock he couldn't help but think on the last time he had come here, his mother wished a betrothal and had Joanna Lannister lived then right now he'd be married to Cersei while Elia would be Jaime's wife. As much as the idea disgusted him, as much as he loved the woman beside him, a part of him would have given anything to make that happen if it meant that his sister was still here today.

"My love?" Ellaria's voice was full of concern as he felt her fingers brush away the tears.

"It's nothing." he said kissing her fingers.

After some fun with the guards and the shock on their faces when he saw them, he found it was the imp who came to him first along with his uncle Gerion, a man who had he not been a Lannister, Oberyn may have liked.

"My prince, what brings you here." Tyrion said.

"Your note said to come at my convenience I find this convenient, is it not my lord?" he said with a smirk.

"It is my prince, if you'll follow I'll take you to see my brother. Lady Ellaria a pleasure as always." he said kissing Ellaria'a hand.

He led them up in the lift to what he remembered was the family wing, leading them both down the corridor into the Lord's solar, inside the Kingslayer was standing with his new bride. She was a striking woman and Oberyn felt Ellaria tense beside him as she studied her form, something he would be doing too were it not for the man in front of him. Where was he when his sister was being murdered? Why did he not do his duty and protect them?.

"Prince Oberyn, may I present my wife Lady Dacey." the Kingslayer said.

"My lord, Lady Lannister an honor." he said kissing her hand "May I present mine own Paramour Ellaria Sand" he said and waited to see how she would be welcomed.

"My lady an honor truly." the Kingslayer said and both she and he were surprised by the warmth of his voice and the words he spoke.

"Lady Ellaria, perhaps you would prefer to join me, I'm sure there are more enjoyable things we could be doing." Lady Dacey said and Oberyn smirked at Ellaria's reply.

"On that I've no doubt, there are so many enjoyable things we could do together." his paramour said and Oberyn was surprised that Dacey just laughed it off.

Taking his seat, he was surprised at the Dornish Red that was poured for him, but not by the fact that both Tyrion and Gerion stayed too. The imp taking a seat beside him while behind him Gerion sat, ready just in case, not that he had anything to worry about just now.

"So apparently the story you told my brother was you wished to discuss trade."

"Story? Would trade not be my reason for coming then?" Oberyn said his eyes looking directly at the Kingslayer.

"We both know the real reason you're here Oberyn, lets not waste time with foolish ideas."

"Dorne not good enough to be traded with, you Lannister's prefer to keep it in the family so to speak."

"Should Dorne wish to trade we can trade, but we both know you and your brother would rather cut your own hands off than take one coin from a Lannister. "the Kingslayer said and Oberyn laughed.

"Heads, we'd cut our heads off Kingslayer."

"Indeed, so to our real business then?"

"So be it."

"You want the Mountain, he's yours, however he knows you're here so getting him will be difficult."

"How does he know I'm here?" Oberyn asked.

"My prince everyone knows you're here." the imp said and he laughed.

"So you have a plan?"

"We're expecting Clegane to make a move on one of our gold shipments, we've set things up so when he does he may find a nasty surprise waiting for him." Gerion said from behind him.

"What kind of surprise?" Oberyn asked.

"A snake in the grass." Gerion replied and Oberyn nodded.

"There is one problem though." the Kingslayer said looking at him.

"Which is?" he said, they had better not try to take this away from him, he looked at Lannister waiting to hear him speak.

"It'll cost you your life, should you do it wrong."

"You think my life such a precious thing to me, what price my life to the life of my sister or her children Kingslayer, what price my life to theirs?" he said and meant every word of it.

"My brother said you're quite fond of your own children prince Oberyn, that you have some that are still but babes?"

"I do." he said thinking of little Dorea and Loreza, their youngest babe was still being breastfed and her mother hadn't wished to leave her behind but had in the end reluctantly did so.

"Then I would like to see you grow old and watch them grow."

"How then do you suggest to protect me from life itself Kingslayer, nothing will keep me away from the enormity that rides, nothing, not even the mention of my girls would stop me now I've come so far." he said determinedly.

"Aye, I know that, I just wish to make a suggestion if you'd listen."

"Very well." he said dismissively.

"Kill him, don't play with him, kill him let it be done with."

"I shall consider you're words."

They spoke then of inconsequential things, Oberyn looking every so often at the Kingslayer's face, he wanted to drag the man over the table, to beat him until he explained his reasons for not being with his sister. But he couldn't risk being banished, being asked to leave, he had asked his girls to behave and they'd been able to, what say it about him should he not live up to it too. Eventually he wished to ride back to where they were staying and declined when asked to stay for dinner, much to their relief.

Ellaria and Dacey arrived back as they were walking down the corridor, his paramour's smile one of her genuine ones so she must like the woman, he'd speak to her later to find out. Taking her hand he kissed her lips fully, enjoying the feel of her in his arms and the looks of those around him, prudes the lot of them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red headed girl walking with a small pup while a blond girl spoke to her excitedly.

"No Ballon come here." she said to something and he looked to see if it was the pup.

"Ballon, don't." the girl said louder now and he saw what it was she was calling to.

"Demon Cat" he heard the imp mutter.

The black cat stared at him and his heart stopped, it couldn't be, he leaned down and saw it's badly torn ear, it's eyes though he knew those eyes, around him voices were warning him to beware. A little girl calling for Ballon, Ballon, but in his head the name like the girl was different.

"_No_ _Balerion come here."_

"_Balerion don't"_

"_Sorry nuncle Oby."_

" '_tis but a scratch Rhae."_

He didn't feel the cat's scratch then nor now, didn't even register that it was not the Water Gardens he was in playing with his niece and her cat, didn't hear the voices as they spoke to him, or Ellaria's worry. As he looked at the dark haired girl walking away with the cat he reached out as he watched her fade away, but he didn't feel her as his hands grasped for her, he did however feel the tears as they flowed.

**Arthur.**

The plan was set, Richard and his men were ready, the girl was well paid and everything was in order when he saw them. A Dornish girl and man were sitting in the tavern watching his prey. Richard too saw them and as they waited for Lorch to arrive he began to worry they'd need to so something different. Luckily though they left as soon as the man arrived and when he saw the fat pig faced man he hated that this was the last sight that Rhaenys ever saw.

That the princess who saw light in the shadows, who even saw the goodness in her crazy grandfather and laughed thinking him funny when he insulted her or her mother, had to see this face as her life ebbed away. Whatever Jae had planned for him wouldn't be nearly enough, this man needed to suffer and suffer terribly. A part of Arthur felt they should hand him over to Oberyn, what he would do to the man he could only imagine.

But his king would make that decision and not him, so he watched as the man drank and ate and when the girl made her way to him, he waited. That they'd needed to get a girl to look far younger than she was only reinforced just how much this man needed to die. The girl though ten and nine name days old looked no more than ten and two and he watched as Lorch ran his piggy hands all over her. Even the large bag of coin they'd paid her was not enough Arthur felt as he watched as they walked to the rooms above, the girl grabbing a jug from one of Richards men.

"When?" he said to the man sitting next to him.

"Shouldn't be long the Ser will check and then let us know."

"The cart is ready."

"Aye you checked it yourself, This isn't the first time we've done this you know." The man said a little annoyed.

"I know, just want to make sure this particular man doesn't get away."

"Ha, don't worry about that when the Ser wants it done, it gets done."

He saw Richard go upstairs and return a moment later with the girl who quickly left, Richard motioned to him and he and the other man moved only to see the Dornishman arrive back with three more Dornishwomen. Not bothering to wait he followed Richard up the stairs and onto the room, finding Lorch laying unconscious on the bed.

"I think they're Oberyn's daughters." Richard said.

"What are they doing here?"

"Same as us most likely, luckily we got here first"

"We'd better hurry then just in case" Arthur said and Richard just smiled.

"Don't worry my friend, we've done this before."

"Varys?"

"Aye."

He watched on as two of Richard's men wrapped Lorch in some blankets covering him from head to toe, once done they quickly made their way back down the stairs and turned left and out the back of the tavern. They placed Lorch in the cart and Richard jumped on his horse, stopping him before he rode off.

"I'll let the king know, take him back and keep him tight, I have a feeling he's not long for this world."

"What do you think he's going to do with him Richard?"

"Nothing good Arthur." he said laughing as he rode off.

There was a time when he may find something dishonorable in what he was doing, a time he may question it, but he found that time had long past. There was no dishonor in justice and this had been ten years in the waiting, nothing they could do to Amory Lorch would be more dishonorable than what the man had done himself.

When they arrived back at the house Arthur had Lorch chained up, should he wake he'd not escape, not just because of the chains but Arthur, Richard's men were ready, even the Bold himself wouldn't be able to rescue Lorch. He smiled thinking of his old friend climbing into Duskendale to rescue a king, what he was doing here was far different though the thought behind it was the same, to serve a king.

"We must ride Arthur." he heard Richard's voice say and he cursed himself for dozing off.

"Ride. Has he, the prisoner."

"No we have him Arthur, it seems justice is to come far sooner than we thought, the king wishes him brought to Casterly Rock tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Aye."

"What time is it?"

"The hour of the bat, we should arrive before the king says he needs him there."

"When?

"The hour of the wolf of course." Richard sad laughing.

**Jon.**

Margaery had left confused by what he'd shown her, he worried it had been too much, but she needed to know and know it all. The problem was there was so much of it, so much to tell and he had tried and it had overwhelmed her, they had so much more to discuss, so much more to even cover. He had not told her of the attack or of his future plans, had barely even begun to explain the magic's and powers he seemed to possess.

Some of it she had figured out for herself, while he never said he was going for the crown, the letter from his mother pretty much laid that out, while he hadn't told her that he possessed other gifts, the glass candles allowed for that to be the case. He was relieved she hadn't gotten angry with him, but perhaps shock would be first, maybe the anger was to come, he didn't know. She had agreed to say nothing though, to speak to him again on the morrow and then to decide what to do.

"Are you coming or what." Loras said walking into this room.

"Coming?"

"Dinner Jon, they've already started."

"What? They can't have, it's…." he looked to the window to see it was dark outside. Looking around the room he saw the glass candles still on the table, the pictures still on the bed.

"I need to clear this up, will you help?" he asked and Loras nodded.

He and Loras cleaned up pretty quickly and he was glad he was dressed appropriately and wouldn't need to change for dinner. They both hurried and when he arrived, he immediately apologized to both the Tyrells and to Jaime and Dacey as hosts before taking his seat beside Joy and his sister. When Jaime looked to him he nodded and then watched as he turned to talk to Garlan and the girl sitting with him.

Margaery had told him of her brother's betrothal and he smiled as he turned to see her, only to find she was not here.

"Is Lady Margaery not joining us?" he asked Loras.

"My sister is unwell." Loras said and Jon could see from his expression he wasn't worried or upset.

"A shame." he said and saw his sister agree.

"Margaery got ouchie Loras?"

"No Joy, she's just sleepy."

"Sleepy? But it's so early." Joy said giggling.

"She's just like you were when we came back from seeing the fishies Joy." Jon said and Joy yawned dramatically making him laugh.

"I was so sleepy Sansa, so so sleepy." she turned to his sister and he was happy to see them get along.

"I know, it can make you sleepy when you go places." Sansa said and Joy nodded before eating more.

The dinner went on for a bit and Jon told Sansa that he'd spoken to Loras's family and they were incredibly happy to have her foster with them and were looking forward to showing her Highgarden and all it's delights. Something which made her disappointment of not having seen Margaery tonight all but fade away, when it came time for Joy to be taken to bed, the little girl grabbed Sansa's hand saying she didn't want her to miss story time.

After finishing telling them both a story of two princesses and the big castles they visited, while adding in details to make it clear it was Joy and Sansa he was talking about, Jon was called by a servant to a visitor. Making his way to the gate he found Richard waiting for him and wondered what had brought him here at this hour.

"We have him my king?"

"Lorch?"

"Yes, he came for the wedding, we have him."

"Bring him here Richard, now, I need him by the hour of the wolf no later."

"Why my king."

"It's time for him to face the justice he's avoided so long Richard."

After Richard left he hurried back up to the main floor, racing to his room he wrote a small note for Jaime and waited while Jors ran to deliver it. He walked over to the chest and took out the white egg, it was almost time. He sat there waiting for Jaime to arrive and when he did he explained what he needed, Jaime never even questioned him, just turned to see it done.

"Jaime, Arthur will most likely be with Richard."

"Aye I know."

"You ready to face him?"

"No," he laughed nervously.

"Jaime for me there is no choice, its not you against him, it's you, so if you can't work with him, if you can't resolve your differences, then it's you I choose." he said and Jaime nodded.

"We'll resolve them, it's time he knows the truth." Jaime said turning to leave.

"You're the best man I know Jaime, don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

It was a few hours later when everything was ready, Jors carried the chest with the eggs while Jon carried Dark Sister, they made their way down through the vaults to the one which opened out into the small cove and on through the large steel door which shut the cove off from the inside. When he had told Jaime of this place he had been stunned, he had never known of it. Jon had found it while warged into a mouse, the little animal scurrying between the tiniest cracks in the stone. Over the years he had had come here from time to time, in his dreams as something small, without ever knowing that he'd been warging.

Since he came back though he had looked for it and knew now this was one of the sources of the thunder the Rock was famous for. This was where Lann had snuck in having found the cove while swimming one day, years later he'd closed the place up, the large steel door stopping any unwelcome visitors. The door could only be opened from the inside so Walder stayed back while Jors followed carrying the chest, as they reached the cove he saw him tied to the stake.

"Are you sure about this Jon?" Jaime asked before looking to Arthur who was staring at him.

"I am, but first." he closed his eyes and went searching finding the door open and welcoming, 'Rhaenys' he whispered and felt the urgency in the response "He's coming."

"Who?"

"Balerion, he needs to see this."

He asked Jors to take the eggs out and placed them under Lorch and then as he moved forward he stopped and told Jors to take the bronze one away. Arthur he asked to make a small pyre which the knight did immediately, he stood watching as Lorch woke up his eyes frantic as he struggled at his bindings.

They stood there as the hour of the owl drew to a close and just before it did Balerion arrived, if there was any doubt that Lorch was the man he'd seen when warged with the cat, it was gone as the cat attacked the bound man. Scratching his face and drawing blood Jon allowed the cat it's vengeance, he too lost someone he'd loved. After a few moments he closed his eyes and whispered 'It's time' to Balerion who moved from Lorch, the man's face was badly scratched and there was terror in his eyes.

"What I'm about to do may shock you all, but it's necessary, I ask you to have faith in that at least." Jon said turning to Richard, Jors, Arthur and then finally Jaime. each of whom nodded as he took his sword walked over to Lorch and knelt touching the egg before standing up.

"You took her from me, a girl, a defenseless girl, my sister, you took her from me. Took everything she would become, every dream my father and her mother had for her. Her future, her children's futures, everything all gone because of you. She should be here today, she should be dancing at balls and laughing at boys, she should be here with her brother who loves her but because of you she's not. I damn you to the seven hells, damn you to suffer in eternal torment for what you've taken from me." Jon said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, rightful king of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Protector of the Realm sentence you to die" he said as he raised Dark Sister.

"Whatever last words you may have keep them to yourself, I care not." he said as he stuck the sword slowly into the mans stomach.

He stared in Lorch's eyes as he did so again and again, each time going just a little deeper, he never raged, never ranted, never changed his expression. Just stabbed him over and over, half a hundred times the man had stabbed his sister, half a hundred he would get in return. When he reached nine and forty, he saw the sword covered in blood, saw Lorch almost passed out and yet he still hadn't killed him. Leaning in closer he pushed the sword in a final time, twisting it, moving it from side to side as the man screamed against the gag.

"For Rhaenys." he said as he watched the light fade from his eyes.

He bent down to pick up the blood soaked egg, dropping Dark Sister to the ground as he did so, he saw Jors move forward to help him but he waved him off. He didn't look to see the expressions on anyone's faces, had he done so he'd have seen Arthur and Jaime look at him with concern, he'd have seen Richard look at him with approval. He had taken no pleasure though in killing Lorch, he'd enjoyed that the man had suffered, but it didn't bring him comfort, what he was about to do now would see to that.

He placed the egg on the small pyre and nodded to Jors to grab the torch and bring it to him, kneeling down he closed his eyes and prayed, before he took the torch and lit the pyre. He took his knife and cut his hand as the flames grew higher and allowing the blood to pool in his palm, he moved closer and threw it into the them. They rose even higher and higher still and as he looked around, he was no longer on the small beach in the cove.

It was the Red Keep, it was Dragonstone, it was Summerhall and finally it was the Tower of Joy and over and over again the White Dragon flew, he saw it then on the cliffs above Casterly Rock swooping down and crashing into the flames. He felt them engulf him, felt the clothes on his back burn, felt the dragon wrap itself around him, it's wings covering him completely. When he opened his eyes, he felt her on his naked shoulder, felt her as her scales brushed against him, he looked to see Jaime, Richard and Arthur kneeling and Jors looking at the dragon in awe,

As she chirped happily at by his ear he heard her in his head.

"You woke me little brother, you woke the dragon."

"Rhaenix" he said and the dragon chirped happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rock deals with it's new inhabitant before Jon and Margaery finish their talk. Arthur and Jaime speak on the past while Oberyn comes to terms with what he saw. Olenna meets with Genna before her world the QOT learns a secret which changes her game.


	52. Kings and Queens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Arthur speak and Jon and Margaery clear the air, the Queen of Thorns sits with a Lioness and finally finds out just what the Lions have been hiding.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Arthur.**

He stood watching as the king spoke, trying not to stare at the white dragon as it crawled on his shoulder, his clothes had burned away but there was not a mark on him. Arthur wasn't sure what it was he was more in awe of, the dragon the king had brought back into the world or the fact that he'd seen him engulfed by white flames and yet he was unburnt. He looked to the body that Richard and Jors were untying from the stake, and then to the king who was wrapping himself in a cloak, he still wasn't completely sure of what he'd seen.

_1 hour previously_.

Arthur stood with Richard as the king made preparations, he was stunned by the appearance of the second dragon egg, yes he knew of it, but he also knew the trouble Rhaegar had gone through to get the white one. When the guard, Jors, brought the egg back he was surprised but listening to what the king said to Lorch he felt his own anger rise, the king spoke calmly though. When he saw the sword enter the man's stomach it shocked him and watching the repeated stabbings made him very nervous.

He looked to Richard who seemed to be enjoying it and then to Jaime who like him seemed to have a worried look on his face. But it was watching as the king carried the egg to the fire, watching as he dripped his blood into the flames that scared him the most. He moved at the same time Jaime did but it was too late, the flames swept over the king before they made it even a couple of feet. The cry from Jaime was loud and piercing and he could see the hurt in his former brother's eyes.

"He's moving." Richard said his voice choked from his own emotions at what he'd seen.

"What?

"Arthur he's moving, look."

What he saw then would be something he'd remember to the day he died, the king walked out of the fire, his clothes had been burnt away but he was unharmed and on his shoulder there was, gods there was a dragon. He looked to Richard and to Jaime who was now smiling broadly and without thinking he knelt, it was true, it was all true, he was everything Rhaegar had said he would be, Jaehaerys was the prince that was promised, he was the song of ice and fire.

_Now._

Once Richard and Jors had untied the body they walked back over to the king and awaited further instructions, Arthur looked to them both and knew should he raise a looking glass to his face, he'd be wearing the same expression.

"We need to have him delivered to the Dornish, should it be here or Dorne?" the king said to loud chirps "Dorne it is." he said and Richard nodded.

"My king, the dragon what are we to do with it." Arthur asked.

"She stays with me, my sister stays with me." the king said and Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"Jon, what do you mean?" Jaime asked.

"Rhaenix, she's not a normal dragon." the king replied and Arthur couldn't help but agree, not that he was an expert but didn't they have two legs not four?.

"I don't understand." Jaime said.

"I can't explain it, but somehow she's Rhaenys." the king said and the dragon chirped for quite a while, he watched as the king began to laugh and then turned to him.

"There was a feast for her second name day, Jaime you were her Kingsguard and Arthur you were with my father, Richard you and Myles had gotten her a book full of colorful images of Dorne. After you gave it to her, she was showing father when she noticed the cake, she was hungry so she reached out and grabbed a chunk of it. The cake was messy and she had nowhere to wipe her hands though there were two pristine white cloaks near." the king said as he laughed while the dragon chirped again.

Arthur looked to Jaime who had a smile on his face, Richard too, all of them remembering the day in question, for the rest of the night both Arthur and Jaime had walked around with the princess's hand prints on their cloaks. It was one of the few times he remembered Rhaegar be happy that weren't when he was with Lyanna, Elia too was having one of her better days.

"For over ten years I've been without her, I'll not be parted now." the king said then and Jaime nodded.

"We can keep her in your rooms for now, Ghost can keep people away, but as she grows.."

"She'll stay down here," the king said and the dragon no Rhaenys, Rhaenix chirped again.

"We'll need to tell Tyrion, he won't forgive me if he knows there's a living dragon here." Jaime said laughing.

"We should head inside." Richard said "I'll see to Lorch."

"My king, his death, did it have to be. Was there no other way?" Arthur asked.

"Half a hundred times he stabbed her Arthur, half a hundred, she was a little girl and that monster stabbed her over and over again. Only death can pay for life and his death was far more merciful than it should have been."

Arthur nodded in agreement and they headed inside, Richard hurried on ahead eager to get the large man to help carry the body. When they reached him Walder looked at the dragon and smiled, the king asked Jors to wait by the door while Walder and Richard walked back to the body, when he said it would leave the king unprotected Jae laughed saying he was with two of the greatest Kingsguard that ever lived, he'd be safe enough.

"I'll speak to Tyrion later, you two need to talk." the king said and Jaime nodded as he walked on, the king stopped him though "Arthur, Lord Jaime is the reason I'm here, the reason my sister is here with me now, you have any idea how much that means to me, how much he does.?"

"I do my king." Arthur said and Jae nodded before walking to his room.

He looked to Jaime and followed him to a large room, entering they sat across the desk from each other, the first time they'd speak together in almost ten and two years. He found his mouth dry, almost unable to form words, but the one question he'd always wanted to ask was now the only thought his mind could form.

"Why Jaime?" 

"Because it had to be done Arthur, do you know who Aerys named as his hand? Who he chose to be the second most important person in the realm in those last days?"

"No."

"Rossart."

"The alchemist?"

"Chief alchemist, head of the guild of Pyromancers, now why do you think that was?"

"I don't know."

"Wildfire Arthur, you know how obsessed with it he was, what he'd do once he'd seen it used." Jaime said and Arthur could hear the disgust in his voice, he felt it too, what Aerys had done to their queen, gods the screams.

"I don't understand how this leads to you betraying your oath, how it leads to you killing your king." he said accusingly.

"Because had I not then he would have burned the city to the ground, that was his master plan Arthur, his master fucking plan, burn over half a million people to death in the hopes it would kill his enemies." Jaime said loudly.

"But he, you, Elia and the children all of you would have been killed too."

"He didn't fucking care about me, certainly didn't care about the half breeds, or don't you remember what he called Rhaenys when she was presented to him, what was it he said, take her from my sight, she smells Dornish to me. The man was fucking mad Arthur and we shamed ourselves by serving him."

"So you killed him to relieve that shame." he said dismissively.

"You think I care about shame? I'd have worn and have worn shame from that day in the Throne Room and done so gladly. I should have not been forced to wear it but I did, my brothers, where were you Arthur? Where were you when I needed you? When she needed you where were you?"

"I was in Dorne guarding the king."

"Not then Arthur, not then. When Rhaella needed you, when I needed you where were you then?" Jaime said his voice breaking.

"I..I.." Arthur mumbled unable to answer.

"That boy Arthur, our king, you know what he told me, him a boy of ten name days old you know what he told me, our oaths were shit Arthur they meant shit, if we couldn't protect her from him what use were we?"

"He was the king."

"He was a fucking monster, we swore an oath Arthur, an oath to protect the innocent, what comes first that oath or an oath to a king? I killed Aerys because he ordered Rossart to set off the wildfire, to Burn Them All, but I failed Arthur. I failed because I should have killed him the first time he touched her."

Arthur looked at the hurt in Jaime's eyes, the self loathing that he himself felt, he had held his own blade back because Rhaegar willed it, but Jaime was right, the king was right and he and Rhaegar had been so very wrong.

"Elia, the children, what happened?"

"I didn't know Arthur, you must believe me I didn't know. I never could have imagined he'd do that. After killing Aerys I thought it was done, I thought I'd saved them, I didn't, I should have, I didn't know." Jaime said his eyes pleading.

"For over ten year's I've cursed you Jaime, cursed the day I knighted you, I thought you my biggest mistake, my biggest failure, I'm sorry for that, for what you had to go through alone Brother." Arthur said and as they sat and spoke of other things it was not only Jaime's tears that were spilled in the room that night.

**Margaery.**

After everything he had told her she had tried to be there for him, but it was hard, what he'd said, what she'd seen, it was all too much, too confusing and so she had skipped dinner that night. When Loras had asked her why she had told him she needed time and he seemed far more understanding then he should have been, she realized then he knew, he had told Loras before her a part of her mind said and this made her even more upset.

As she lay in her bed that night though things became clearer to her and she almost slapped herself when she realized the mistake she'd made, she had accused him of using her, using their friendship, but he hadn't. Jon had been her friend for years, he had learned the truth moons ago, she felt both relieved and ashamed that she'd been so wrong about it, that she'd said that to him. Just thinking of it made other things more clear, Loras knew because he had told him when they were north, had she been there he'd have told her too.

When she woke the next morning she felt so much better, there were things she needed to discuss with Jon, but the realization that he had been telling her the truth, that he liked her for her made her smile just thinking about it. After washing and dressing she made her way to break her fast and was surprised to see Loras there, more surprising was that Joy and Sansa were with him, she looked but was disappointed to see that Jon was not.

"Margy." Joy said excitedly when she saw her.

"Good morning Joy, what brings you here?"

"Loras did Margy." Joy giggled.

"Then I must thank my brother."

"Come meet Sans, Margy."

"Sansa?"

"Sans." Joy said nodding.

"Lady Margaery." Sansa said standing to curtsy.

"Call me Margaery please Lady Sansa, we shall be spending a lot of time together when you come foster."

"Margy." Joy said looking as Sansa.

"Margaery." Sansa said with a smile.

"Margy." Joy said giggling.

She said hello to her brother and sat down, Garlan and Leonette arrived along with their mother a few moments later, as they were eating their meals she was surprised that Ghost wasn't following Joy, nor was the little black pup.

"Is Jon not joining us?" she asked Loras who told her he wouldn't be, when she asked about Ghost Joy got a little pout on her face.

"Ghost with Jon and Ballon too."

"Ballon?"

"Balerion, Joy's Cat." Loras said.

"Ballon." Joy said shaking her head.

Margaery couldn't stop laughing, apparently the girl now had shortened even the cat's name, Jon was lucky his own was already short.

"Is the little black wolf pup yours Sansa?"

"No, he has no owner, my pup is grey she's called Fang." Sansa said proudly.

"Will Fang be coming to Highgarden with you?"

"I..if it's all right with your family." Sansa said a note of worry in her voice.

"Willas will love her, a Direwolf up close, he almost swooned when he met Ghost."

"Your brother met Ghost?" Sansa asked.

"When we were in Oldtown for my aunt Lynesse's wedding, we met he and Jon while they were collecting Lynesses's present."

"The coat, it was beautiful was it not? Lynesse allowed me to put it on once it was far too big, but so soft." Sansa said dreamily.

"It was a wonderful thoughtful gift." Margaery said with a smile "You and my aunt are friends?"

"Lady Lynesse was good enough to tell me of things in the south and how what I thought about it was a little different from the truth, we write to each other. I'm really looking forward to seeing her and the babe.

"Babe?" Margaery asked excited.

"Damn I knew I'd forgotten." Loras said and Margaery glared at him.

"Loras." she said annoyed.

"Loras." Joy said in the same tone and then laughed forcing Margaery to giggle.

"I'm sorry Marge, I really did forget." he said apologetically.

"Fine you are forgiven for now. Are they really coming Lynesse and the babe?" she said looking to Sansa.

"They are, they couldn't attend Dacey's wedding in Winterfell, but they're coming with the Manderly's on one of those ships."

"The ones Jon came up with."

"Aye those," Sansa said and Margaery nodded.

"Jon has a ship?" Joy asked and Margaery explained to the girl who nodded along.

Once they broke their fast Margaery walked with them back to the family wing, she needed to speak to Jon and the longer it went on the more nervous she felt. Speaking quietly to Loras and telling Sansa and Joy she'd talk to them soon, Loras pointed her in the direction of Jon's room. While she had been there only the day before, she found herself unable to remember exactly how to get to it and didn't wish to be found walking around the family wing like an unwanted guest. After a few moments she saw Jors standing outside the room and he knocked at the door for her, seeing Jon open it she smiled.

"Good morning." she said and Jon smiled back at her and led her inside.

"Don't be scared, she won't hurt you." Jon said and she looked at him confusedly before she saw it.

"Is that, is that a..Dragon," she said before she fainted.

"Margaery, Margaery are you all right, please talk to me." she heard Jon's voice as she came to.

"Jon, I had the most wonderful dream, I dreamt of dragons." she said smiling as she reached up and touched his face.

He laughed and she looked around, she was laying on his bed and as she moved she saw it crawling on his shoulder, it was so beautiful, it's white scales and blue wings, just like the one she'd seen yesterday. She realized it then it was real, what she'd seen was real, the dragon, the man, the man was Jon, she'd seen Jon riding a dragon. She looked to the dragon again and saw it look at her, it's head tilted to one side before it chirped and Jon laughed.

"It's beautiful Jon."

"She." Jon said.

"She." she smiled.

Jon got her some water which she drank eagerly and as she sat up on the bed he sat down beside her, the dragon jumped from his shoulder, it's wings not able to make it fly yet and as soon as it reached the bed Margaery threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for yesterday, for what I said, I know you're my friend, I didn't meant it." she said quickly as she felt his arm touch her softly on the back.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too, I should have eased you into it, I wanted you to know, to know everything, but I should have given you more time."

"What does this mean Jon, will you? Are you going for the throne? She said still not taking her arms from him.

"I am, I have to Margaery, I need to." he said and she nodded.

"I'll help Jon, anyway I can, I'll help, Grandmother too, she, my family we were always loyal to yours."

"I know, do you think I should tell her?"

"We should."

"We?" Jon said.

"We together." she said determinedly.

"Aye together." he said and she felt the butterflies in her stomach 'Together' she thought and leant her head on his shoulder.

**Genna.**

Having the queen of thorns in her domain was too good an opportunity to resist, Jaime had said that the Tyrell's were on the outs with the crown and if so then bringing them onto their side would be game changing. With the West, North and Reach together Robert would fall, at best he'd have the Vale, Stormlands and Riverlands, but they would split along the same lines as they did in the rebellion and without the North the other three kingdoms wouldn't be enough.

While she had been stunned by the revelation from Jaime she had to agree with him, there would be no one better than Jon to rule the realm. Joffrey was out of the question and while Tommen could turn out to be different he was an unknown, Myrcella too, the realm wasn't ready yet for a queen. So she had asked and been happy with the answer to how her grand niece and nephew would be treated, she had no fear of Jon harming them, it wasn't in his nature.

But she needed to know that once he was king, that he'd look out for them, knowing he was leaving it to Jaime had been the deciding factor. So she was in it now, the great game and it was time to meet and evaluate one of the major players. She was under no illusions of the cost of the Tyrell's support, she was only happy that the children already seemed more than fond of each other, her own wedding showing what happened when the match was a terrible one. So as she watched the queen of thorns shuffle towards her, she smiled politely and willed herself to be on her best behavior.

"Lady Olenna, please take a seat." she said as she watched the woman sit to join her in breaking their fast.

"Lady Genna, I thank you for the invitation."

"Once I knew you'd be staying with us my lady I looked forward to it."

"Me too." Olenna said.

She looked then to the two giant guards and cursed she not asked Jon to borrow his own giant, the man he'd returned from the North with easily the match of these two. She had arranged for a plate of soft cheeses for Olenna knowing the lady preferred them than the more hearty meal she herself was having. They ate and made small talk, something neither were very good at and once finished she looked to see Olenna staring at her.

"I wonder if your guards wouldn't be better suited elsewhere Olenna." she said dropping formalities.

"I find I enjoy my meals more with them present Genna."

"I think they stifle conversation." Genna said looking directly at her.

"Left, you and right go guard the door, make sure we're not disturbed."

"Left?"

"Eryk or Arryk, it's too confusing for a woman of my age."

"I doubt you've ever been confused Olenna."

"You haven't met my son too often."

"Nor you my husband." Genna said and they both laughed.

"I've missed you Genna, there are so few ladies of substance around."

"You too Olenna, we lost too many of the good ones."

"Your good sister was a fine lady." Olenna said and Genna nodded.

"I hear you're not too enamored with our king?"

"Fat oaf, stupid man too, wants to marry into the Starks of all people." Olenna snorted.

"The Starks are rising."

"Their bastard is rising further and faster."

"Jon is a special boy." Genna said and smiled.

"That he is, your family is very fond of him."

"Why would we not be, he's made us rich."

"You were already rich."

"Richer then." Genna said with a chuckle.

She nodded to the tea and Olenna shook her head so she poured herself a cup while Olenna had another piece of the soft cheese and washed it down with her wine.

"Your nephew is more than I expected."

"They both are, have you met Tyrion?"

"Only briefly, what he lacks in height he more than makes up with wit."

"Time's are changing Olenna, one wrong move and a family may find it's fortunes fading.

"Indeed, not however if you pick the right side Genna"

"And what side have you picked?."

"Why the same one as always, whichever will help us grow the strongest." Olenna said smiling.

"Then it seems we'll be on the same side." Genna said and poured two glasses of summer wine.

"What are we drinking to?" Olenna asked.

"To the wars to come, where we will roar and you will grow strong."

"To fire and blood." Olenna said her eyebrow raised as she looked at her.

"Fire and blood." Genna said and watched the smile that appeared on Olenna's face.

**Ellaria.**

He had been so quiet since returning from Casterly Rock that had she not been there herself and seen what he had gone through she have been even more worried than she already was. But she had been there and seeing him like that had scared her, for a moment she feared he'd been poisoned, given some potion or had something dropped into his drink. But Oberyn knew more of poisons than anyone she knew, so the chances of someone being able to slip him something which affected him so was unlikely.

Which had led to even greater worries, that he had lost himself somehow, seeing him fall to his knees, hearing him call out for his niece had almost broken her heart. That he had done so in the company of Lannisters was something she knew he would be even more upset about. But she had been unable to speak to him since then, unable to see how upset he was or how hurt he was, he had all but shut her out of the room.

When his daughters came to see him with Ser Daemon she had noticed their guilt right away. They had been so excited at the thoughts of catching Lorch they had celebrated it and written their father a note telling him it was done, only for the man to disappear. She had thankfully found the note before Oberyn, the last thing he needed was disappointment right now. Dismissing them she went back into the room and found him laying on the bed almost curled into a ball, tears still in his eyes.

"My love please talk to me, tell what it is that ails you so, let me comfort you please," she said pleadingly.

"She was so small, so young, how could they, how could they, a girl like her, she was the sweetest girl Ellaria, the sweetest girl." Oberyn said his voice hoarse and raspy.

"We'll make them pay my love, make them all pay, I swear it, on blood and sand I swear it." he just nodded and wrapped her in his arms and she held him sobbing as he fell to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning he was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her, a smile so large on his face that she jumped up and kissed him so happy was she to see it.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Lorch, I found the note, they have him, where?"

"Oh my love, my love, they..I…tried to keep it from you, they never had him, they saw him and wrote the note before they actually had him."

"They let him get away, they let Rhaenys's killer free, the fools, the damn fools." he said angrily.

"He's here somewhere my love, in Lannisport, we'll find him again." she said and he nodded "What happened Oberyn, what did you see, what pained you so?"

"I. the cat Ellaria, the cat was hers, Balerion, I was there when she was given it by her father, her eyes they were so happy, Balerion the black dread reborn I said and from then on that's what she called it. I know that cat, many's the time it scratched me or anyone who got too close to Rhaenys, seeing it, I got lost." He said softly.

"How is it here?

"I do not know, the girl she played with it, it seemed…..seemed happy even if it was a Lannister that plays with it now." he said a tad bitterly.

"Hill."

"What?"

"The girl her name is Joy Hill, it seems your niece's cat has found it's way to one of my sisters." she smiled and so did he.

"I need to know more, know why it's here, but first, I need to find Lorch."

"My love what of the Mountain, I thought you didn't wish to cause a stir."

"I may have done enough of that last night." he said with a soft laugh.

"Are you feeling well now?"

"I am my love, thank you for giving me time." he said moving forward to kiss her.

"Of course my love."

They were sitting down breaking their fast when the girls arrived and she had never seen him so angry with them, his daughters without her were wilful as were the ones they had together, all but Sarella had earned his ire at some point. But here he shamed them, hurt them with his words and she waited until they left thinking he'd gone too far.

"Was that necessary?"

"It was, we're in a dangerous place, we cannot play games here, if I will not then neither should they."

"You hurt them Oberyn." she said and he nodded.

"I did not do so out of spite my love, they needed to know, needed to learn, they know they failed me, that I think less of them today than yesterday but it will spur them on to be better tomorrow."

"They may resent you for it."

"They will live because of it and I can handle resent if my girls live the long lives their cousins didn't get the chance to."

**Jaime.**

Speaking to Arthur had been emotional, but it had been something he had wanted to do for the past ten and one years. To finally be able to tell the truth, to speak to his mentor and to make peace, he had never dreamed he'd get such a chance and to not only get one but to be accepted and acknowledged for what he did was freeing. Once they'd done talking about things Arthur asked to speak to their smith and have a full helm made, one which covered his face, he would be staying here from now on and Jaime rejoiced in that.

Jon would have the best protector he could possibly have, he and Loras would also have Arthur to help with their training, not to mention Jors and Walder too. While Jaime trained every day with Jon and Loras, he never had the full amount of time he wished to give to them, his duties taking him elsewhere. Now though they'd have Arthur too and they could expand their lessons, allow them to experience other weapons and forms.

When he arrived at his room to find Dacey still asleep he smiled as he undressed and got into bed beside her as quietly as he could, though not quiet enough as she turned smiling at him.

"You're late."

"I had much to talk about."

"Want to talk to me?" she said her hand undoing the lace of her nightgown.

"Oh we can do much more fun things than talk I think." he said as he moved to her.

"Hmmm yes please." she said as his lips found hers.

As they lay there drifting off to sleep he knew he was right to wait until morning, the things that had happened last night, what he had seen and what they meant, all of it he'd tell her in the morn. It seemed like only moments later he woke to sunlight beaming in through the windows, Dacey was already dressing and he reached his hand to hers and pulled her back to the bed.

"We're late." she said

"I'm Lord and you're my lady, we're allowed be late." he replied and she laughed.

"There are some things I need to tell you, about last night my love." he said seriously and she nodded.

"What things?"

He told her then about the dragon and Lorch, about why Jon had killed him and how he did so and about Arthur, about what he had discussed with him and how his sister and son would be coming soon to join them. When he told her who was the boy's father it left her almost as open mouthed as when he'd told her about the dragon but she nodded and he continued. Once he was done he waited and worried about her responses, worry it seemed was for nothing.

"Lorch got what he deserved and Jon was right to do it himself." she said first.

"He was?" he asked though he agreed.

"Aye, he who passes the sentence swings the sword, that's how it is in the north and Jon may have spent much of his life in the West but he is of the North.

"The dragon?"

"If we can keep it a secret until it's big enough it'll be a blessing, Robert won't be able to stand against a dragon." she said and he nodded.

"Arthur?"

"How do you feel about him?"

"All my life he's who I wished to be, I never thought I.... but we're good, having him here will be good for Jon it'll keep him protected. I'm happy he's alive and we got the chance to clear things up, we're not there yet but I think we can be brothers again." Jaime said and she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"The boy worries me Jaime, if what you say is true he's trueborn will he want Winterfell? And if he does what do we do?"

"I don't know, we need to speak to Ashara and Jon too, but Arthur said he'll talk to him about it, I can't see Jon supporting his claim, not now he's made his peace with Ned, not now he's pledged to him, so I don't know."

"Aye me either, what do we do now?"

"I need to talk to Jon, I think he planned on telling Margaery."

"They're good together." Dacey said.

"Aye she's a good friend." Jaime said and Dacey laughed "What?"

"Gods are all men slow or is it just you, they're far more than friends."

"What they can't be, he's only, she's only, they're too young." he said confused.

"Aye, but they're a love match if ever I saw one, trust me in a year or two they'll know it too." Dacey said and he looked at her to see she was being completely serious.

"Do you really think so?. he said his brow furrowed.

"Aye I do, Jaime what are you thinking?"

"It's what she'll want, Olenna, it'll be her price to back Jon, if they're already a love match it makes it better."

"No Jaime you can't, they don't know it yet, if you do this then they may never know it."

"I, I need to talk to my aunt, we can do this, but you're right I need to figure this out."

After dressing they made their way to break their fast finding the room almost empty, Gerion sat with three wolves feeding them himself with no sign of Joy or their owners, Loras too was missing, as was his aunt. Tyrion was there though and he smiled at him as they took their seats.

"Sleep late brother."

"Aye I did brother, have you seen Jon?"

"No not yet, I think he's still in his room."

"Loras?"

"He, Joy and Sansa went to break their fast with his family, that was hours ago though." Gerion said.

"We need to talk later, all of us and Jon, something happened, something incredible." Jaime said looking to Tyrion.

"What?"

"Eat first, we'll go and see them after." Jaime said and Tyrion and Gerion looked at him.

**Jon.**

Margaery had only been gone a few moments when Arthur came to see him, Jon's smile from talking to her still present on his face something that Rhaenix took delight in teasing him about. Trying to understand what exactly Rhaenix was would be more suited to Tyrion than he, she was his sister and yet not, his dragon and yet not. She was more than just a dragon and less then just his sister, but it was far closer than he ever could have imagined and Rhaenys herself was happy which was all that matters.

He could talk to her and she back to him and he knew it was his sister he was speaking to, her voice, her way of speaking, the things she said to him, the dreams he'd had of her were come to life. It had been strange when trying to feed her she had turned up her nose at the uncooked meat and only when he burned it on a flame had she devoured it.

"_Soon brother I will make my own fire."_

"_How soon?" he asked his own studies saying it varied from weeks to moons._

"_Days brother. Days."_

"_How so quickly."_

"_Magic knows magic brother and we both have magic in our blood."_

As he showed Arthur into the room he looked at her asleep on top of his clothes in the chest, he would need to make something for her, a place she could rest in. He looked over to Ghost's area in the room seeing the small basket the pup slept in, yes something like that. As Arthur sat looking around to try and see where the dragon was Jon pointed to the chest and saw the smile on the knight's face.

"She looks so peaceful my king,"

"Please Arthur call me Jon, you'll need to get used to it now you'll be sticking around, you are aren't you?" he asked.

"I am my..I am Jon."

"You and Jaime?"

"We're good, we've talked, I, you were right Jon, he's loyal I'm sorry if I doubted that."

"You didn't know Arthur. Have you worked out how you can stay?"

"I have, I'm having a helm made it covers most of my face."

"You can dye you hair too, that way you won't need to wear the helm always."

"I...I'd not thought of that, thank you Jon." Arthur said smiling "There's something else Jon something you need to know."

"Go ahead."

"My sister Ashara she lives, she and her son, your cousin." Arthur said.

"Cousin?"

"Ashara and your uncle Brandon married, they had a son Cregan I'd like them to come here, to stay with us."

A cousin, he had another cousin, wait Brandon, his uncle Brandon had a son, that would mean, if they were married, that would mean, oh by the gods.

"Jon are you all right."

"What, yes, sorry Arthur it's just that, it's a shock, you realize that makes him…"

"He doesn't want it Jon, it's not what he wishes for his life, not what Ashara wishes for him, we've no intent to claim Winterfell, my sister just wishes for her son to know his family. It may be too difficult now for him to really know the Starks but you he can, if you'd allow him to?"

"What does he want Arthur? From life I mean?"

"To be a knight, to travel, he's a boy Jon just as you are, what would you want if you were not to be a king?"

"I have no idea." Jon said laughing and Arthur laughed with him "But when Jaime squired me that's what I wanted too, so I can understand it. I'd like to meet him Arthur him and your sister."

"Then I can send the letter?"

"Aye do so, if they arrive soon enough he could meet Sansa too before she left for Highgarden, we could let them meet without the truth being outed couldn't we?"

"I think so, thank you Jon this means a lot to me and it will my sister too." Arthur said and Jon smiled at him.

"Anything else you need to tell me." he japed and his smirk fell as Arthur spoke.

"It's not just my sister and nephew who wish to meet you, there's a red priestess Melisandre she's here to see the prince that was promised."

"You know this priestess?"

"When we were in Bravos Ash got sick, I thought I'd lose her, a red priestess helped her and we moved to Volantis, while there they showed us things."

"Things?"

"Visions Jon. I saw a lion standing in front of a small white wolf, the wolf grew bigger and licked my hand and as I raised Dawn I saw the wolf change into a dragon as an army approached us. I saw the dragon fly and engulf the army in flame and then fly back and once again the wolf was by my side." Arthur said.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who has them then."

"Jaime mentioned it a little."

"I've seen my father Arthur, my mother. Seen Elia and Aegon, but mainly it's been Rhaenys, we're connected, we were both dragons Arthur had she lived my sister would have hatched that egg, but she…so it was left to me and now somehow she's there too." he said looking to the dragon a tear in his eye.

"She used to have it in her bed you know, the egg, used to sleep with it and then one day she told your father it was her brother's too." Arthur said and Jon smiled.

"I saw that, she showed it to me, was it then when my father, was that when he knew?"

"Your father believed the dragon needed three heads, Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya, but Rhaenys convinced him he was wrong that it was you not Visenya, when he studied more he became convinced she was right, you were the prince that was promised."

"The song of ice and fire." Jon said and Arthur nodded.

Jon got up and walked to the chest and took out his pictures, carrying them over to Arthur, one was of Rhaenys as she would be now, another of his mother, the last was one he was still working on and was only shapes so far. But when finished it would be of them all, his father and mother, brother and sister, Elia and himself, the family that should have been.

**Tyrion.**

When Jaime brought them to Jon's room he saw the giant that guarded it and sighed, the mental picture of standing beside the man was now all too real and he looked up and felt even smaller. Jaime nodded and Walder whispered to him though Tyrion heard the name 'Arthur' and wondered who that was. He didn't have long to ponder it as they walked into the room to see Jon speaking to a tanned man who for some reason his uncle was looking at strangely.

"Arthur." his brother said and the man nodded "Uncle brother, Ser Arthur Dayne."

"What, but I thought?" Tyrion said and Jaime just nodded.

"I made a promise my lord, one which I'm no longer beholden to, so from now on I'll be by my king's side." Arthur said.

All Tyrion could think of was that he pitied the next person who tried to harm Jon, Jaehaerys, whatever name he was, as they'd find themselves up against a legend even more storied than the Bold's. The Sword of the Morning was alive and standing no more than five feet from him and he could feel Gerion's excitement beside him too.

His uncle had been quick to join Jon's cause and he too was tied in now, knowing that Ser Arthur was alive and with them gave him some comfort, though he had no idea what he was about to see would do more than that. Jaime looked around the room and then to Jon who smirked before motioning with his head to the chest on the floor behind him.

"She's asleep my lord."

"I think my brother and uncle would like to see her Jon."

"I'm sure they would, give me a moment," Jon said walking to the chest and kneeling down.

"She?"

"You'll see." Jaime said.

Tyrion waited for a few minutes while Jon knelt and then as he turned to face him he almost fell to his knees, he actually rubbed his eyes such was his disbelief at what he was looking at. On Jon's shoulder crawling was a small white dragon, it's wings were blue underneath and white on top and it had four legs. He looked at it in awe and then when it chirped and Jon began to speak to it he almost laughed, they were talking, talking about him, Jon was talking to a dragon about Tyrion.

"No he's not a child, he's just small, but sometimes even a small man can cast a very large shadow." Jon said and the dragon chirped "See you agree." he laughed.

"Jon, that's a dragon." Tyrion said and the dragon chirped again.

"He's usually cleverer than that Rhaenix." Jon said to more chirps "She'd like to meet you my lord."

"She, you can, your dragon wishes," he stumbled over his words but thankfully his feet moved to the dragon and he reached out his hand to touch it's, hers, scales.

The dragon almost purred as he touched her, almost burnt his hand the scales felt so warm, he looked at her in absolute awe, it was everything he'd ever thought impossible except it was right there in front of him. When she chirped again he looked to Jon who was smiling the look he had on his face, one he'd seen only when he looked to his sister, or Joy or Margaery.

"She likes you, says you smell right." Jon said and Tyrion another time may have been offended, but he was touching a dragon who said she liked him, damn offense.

"I thank you little dragon." he said looking at her.

"Rhaenix."

"Rhaenix." Tyrion said smiling.

Gerion came over then and he touched her and while she was friendly and didn't bite or burn, Tyrion felt she was less welcoming of him than she had been of himself, but perhaps that was just hope and ego talking. After a few moments the dragon started chirping again and he watched as Jon nodded before reaching out to take her from his hands. He felt the sense of loss immediately and watched as Jon lay her down in the chest and she drifted off to sleep.

"What did she say." he asked and he didn't think there was anything wrong with the fact he was now willing to accept the dragon could speak and Jon could understand it.

"She said a girl needs her beauty sleep my lord." Jon said and Tyrion burst out laughing.

"She's amazing Jon, that was the white one, the egg I mean?"

"Aye it was my lord, the other's not ready yet?"

"Will it be?" Jaime asked.

"It will, it's different, I can't explain, the bond is different." Jon said and Tyrion wished to question him more but Jaime asked them to sit.

"You told him Arthur?" Jaime said.

"I did, I'm to send for them, them and the priestess."

"Priestess?" Jaime asked.

"A Red Priestess, it's a long story my lord, I'll speak to you on it later, but we need her to come and for them to bring the things Arthur collected."

"What things?" Jaime asked.

"Things that will help, but before that we need to speak on the Tyrell's" Jon said and Tyrion looked at him.

"What about them Jon?"

"I'm going to tell Lady Olenna."

"Are you sure Jon?" Arthur asked.

"I've told Loras and now Margaery, I need to tell Olenna too, before she finds out some other way."

"Fine we'll go speak to her," Jaime said.

"No it needs to be me Jaime, I'll tell her and then you can speak to her later, no doubt they'll want something for their support and I don't want to be involved in it." Jon said.

"Why not? You're clever enough and you're to be king Jon shouldn't you be the one to discuss it with them." Tyrion asked.

"Tyrion." Jaime said reproachfully.

"No he's right to ask and I need to be asked from time to time, I don't know everything, you should be able to feel free enough to question me, here in private especially." Jon said and Jaime nodded "I'm too close my lord, too tied in, it's like asking me what reward House Lannister should get for all they've done, I can't be the one to decide it, I'd give away everything." Jon said and Tyrion laughed.

"So you want clearer heads to do the negotiating?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes I do. Jaime's my Hand I have full faith in him to make the best deal, also he'll have your help no doubt my lord." Jon said and Tyrion nodded.

"I do have another job I'd like you to do for me Tyrion." Jon said walking to another chest and taking out a journal "I've been trying to find time to read this, but with all that's been going on, all that's happened, I haven't been able." he said handing him the journal.

"What is it?"

"It's the Maester's journal from before the rebellion Maester Walys, my uncle says it suggests some things about the rebellion, that my mother's letter also suggested and my father's too, but I wish to read them before I hand any over. They suggest that there was more to it than it seemed, perhaps you can find it or some of it in there."

"I'll read it tonight Jon and let you know."

"Thank you my lord, I need to go visit Lady Olenna, I should be back before long but you can lock up here." Jon said handing Jaime the key before leaving.

Tyrion quickly glanced through the book, it was rare to find a Maester's journal, protocol dictated that the new Maester send it back to the Citadel so he was excited to read it. If it contained any of what Jon suspected then he was even more eager to get started.

"You know what she's going to want right?" Gerion said.

"Aye I know, it's a small price and he likes the girl." Jaime said.

"He more than likes her, they'll be a good match." Tyrion said.

"Wait are you talking about giving them a queen." Arthur said.

"Aye it'll be the price, there'll be more too, but that will be the main one." Gerion said.

"Should we be doing this behind his back Jaime?" Arthur asked

"He knows, deep down inside he knows, but it's to be kept between us, let him come to realize it himself lest he thinks he was forced into it." Jaime said.

**Olenna.**

Margaery had told her she needed to speak to her of something and so she waited and waited and was getting annoyed that her granddaughter just sat there. But no matter how much she pressed her granddaughter would tell her no more and so she sat her fingers drumming the table while left and right stood silently. Finally after what seemed an age she could wait no more, turning to her granddaughter who was sitting nervously she spoke.

"Margaery what is going on?"

"I can't grandmother, not until Jon gets here."

"Jon, what does Jon have to do with this, has that boy done something?" She asked and Margaery shook her head.

"No grandmother, it's just he needs to speak to you too, it needs to be both of us, together," Margaery said and Olenna didn't like the little smile on her face when she said it.

Together, what did she mean by that, she was about to ask more when she was informed that Jon Snow was outside, she told the guards to let him in and waited. When he did come in he looked as nervous as her granddaughter and that's when it hit her, oh the poor fools, the poor romantic fools. She felt glad that they were still so young then, playing at games they didn't understand, she smiled at the boy which only made him more nervous and she tried to come up with a way to let the boy down gently.

"My lady I wonder If I may speak to you in private, without your guards."

"Of course, Left you and Right go wait outside, we're not to be disturbed." she said and hoped the boy and her granddaughter would take her words well.

"My lady, I'm not really sure of how to say this to you, how I'm supposed to say it. I'm sure there's some protocol for such a thing, but I'm unaware of it so I'll just come right out and say it." he said.

"Very well Jon." she said trying her best to look less imposing.

"My lady, my name is not Jon Snow, it's Jaehaerys Targaryen. I am not a bastard but the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and I am the rightful king of the Andals, Rhoynar and First men."

Olenna looked to the boy then to her granddaughter and then the boy and began to laugh, only to see she was the only one of the three in the room laughing, she looked to him again and saw the confused look he shared with her granddaughter.

"My lady, perhaps this will explain more." he said handing her a letter.

She read it and each line made her heart race faster and faster, by the time she got to the end she was breathing heavily and shaking, her color had left her face and Margaery her sweet rose was speaking though Olenna could hear no words.

"Jon, Jon, get the Maester, hurry." Margaery said and Olenna grabbed her hand and shook her head.

"Water." she said and watched as the boy, the king, fetched her a mug of water which she drained down before asking for another.

"Grandmother are you well, do you wish for me to get the Maester, or mother, should I fetch mother?" Margaery asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'll be fine, I just need a moment." she said looking at the boy, she was pleased to see him not only show concern for her but for Margaery also as he looked to her granddaughter and touched her shoulder with his good arm, his arm, what happened to his arm, his face, there was a scar there, what happened?.

"How were you injured?" she aid focusing on the one clear thought she had.

"We were attacked, they pretended to be bandits, I…one of my guards we lost him." he said sadly.

"Pretended?"

"Yes grandmother they attacked without demanding coin or anything, they just began firing arrows at Jon." Margaery said angrily.

"Do you know who it was?" she asked.

"No but I'll find out, I have someone checking."

"Who, perhaps my people could help?" Olenna said and the boy smiled and she saw it clearly then, that smile, she knew that smile, that was the smile of a prince, of a little princess, that was Rhaegar's smile.

"My man will find out who it was, he's very good at it my lady."

"Your man?"

"Aye," he said and she smirked when he wouldn't reveal more, good he had learned the first lesson.

"Lord Jaime knows?"

"He is my Hand my lady, he knows everything." Jon said proudly.

"Loras?"

"I told him while we were North my lady, I swore him to secrecy, he, he's my friend." he said warmly and she saw how Margaery brushed his hand with her own.

"So you have the Westerlands then?

"I have House Lannister my lady." Jon nodded.

"The North?"

"My uncle is with me."

"Who else?"

"You should speak to my Hand about that my lady." he said and she laughed.

"You've been trained well."

"I'm learning my lady my House cannot afford for me not to."

"Indeed, so I take it you wish House Tyrell's support."

"I do my lady, where House Tyrell goes the Reach does too."

"We must support him grandmother, after what his House did for ours and Jon would be a fine king, you know that too grandmother, far better than Joffrey or Robert." Margaery said firmly.

"I understand certain considerations would be due my lady, Lord Jaime awaits you to discuss them when you're ready."

"You don't wish to discuss them yourself." she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I wished to tell you the truth my lady, which I've done, I could sit and we could negotiate but I have too much respect for your House to do so, too much respect for my friends my lady. What if we were to fall out over a little thing? How would that affect my friendship? No my lady, that and this must be separate, so I'll keep out of it for now."

"So if we were not to support you then you'd still value your friendships?"

"Grandmother what are you saying? How could we not support House Targaryen? How could we not support Jon?" Margaery said angrily and again she noticed how Jon touched her back softly to calm her.

"I was friends with your family before I knew I was a king my lady, I shall remain so regardless of any choice you make."

"Then it seems I must speak with Lord Jaime," she said and Jon nodded "Perhaps you and my granddaughter would like to spend some time together, I find I have a need to have this discussion now."

"As you say my lady." Jon said turning

"Grandmother please we must do this." Margaery said and she smiled at her as they both left the room.

She slumped against the chair, what a damn fool she'd been, all this time it had been there right before her eyes, a king hiding as a bastard, she had to give Ned Stark some credit, he had fooled them all, well apart from Jaime Lannister. Gods he of all people had seen it and acted upon it and then reaped the benefits of it, she laughed as she thought of all the king had already done, not even crowned and he was helping the realm.

She filled her glass and drained the wine, finding herself needing a stronger drink for once, the West, North and Reach, perhaps the lords of the Narrow Sea, some Crownland lords and the Riverlands. Though given how House Tully had acted maybe not, what a complete idiot Edmure Tully was, he'd be lucky to come out of this with his head. No the Riverlords may split as before she thought and Dorne would stay out of it completely. So the Stormlands, the Vale and some of the Riverlords two and a half against three and half though in terms of numbers it would be heavily weighted in their favor.

House Tyrell would stand with House Targaryen again, they would grow strong of that she was sure. She smiled thinking of Margaery, her granddaughter was half in love with the boy already, something she was more than happy to see the boy reciprocated. How long has it been since the realm had a king and queen who married for love, a king and queen who were worthy.

Oh my sweet little rose, all this time I've been playing a game trying to make us grow strong and you've surpassed all my expectations, all my hopes. While I've been playing you've not just been winning the game, but you've won the heart of a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Olenna and Jaime make a deal, Loras meets a dragon and the final vistors arrive in time to attend a wedding ceremony.
> 
> I also want to thank Creativo for posting some really cool pics, the first one is Gemma Arterton who makes a good Rhaenys for Jon's drawing and the second is a dragon which gives a great view of what Rhaenix will become.
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/xiOJKAE.jpg?2
> 
> https://live.staticflickr.com/4021/4339075107_164dd3d620.jpg


	53. It's a Fine Day for a White Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna makes a deal with the Lions and Brienne and the final guests arrive in time for the Wedding.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Loras.**

After breaking his fast with his family and showing Margaery the way to Jon's room he brought Joy to her lessons and was surprised when she managed to get Sansa to sit in on them with her. He was heading back to his own room when Walder stopped him and asked him to follow, he took him to another room and asked him to wait telling him he'd be meeting someone in a moment. Loras sat there wondering what was going on as he and Walder hadn't spent a great deal of time together unless he was with Jon.

He had to admit he was a little annoyed at his friend, ever since they had returned from the North Jon had almost been too busy to see him, he knew there were things happening and Loras felt left out yet again. He knew partly it was because of something between Jon and Margaery and that whatever it was he was doing, he needed him to look after Sansa. While he didn't mind spending time with Jon's sister he was missing his friend. He was thinking on this when the man Walder must have had him waiting on walked in, he was tall and tanned with deep purple eyes and Loras couldn't stop staring at him.

"Do you know who I am?" the man said and Loras nodded.

"You're the Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne." he said smiling at the thoughts of speaking to a legend.

"I am, it's good to meet you Loras I've heard a lot about you from Walder here amongst others." Arthur said and Loras could barely breathe, he knew of him, Arthur Dayne knew of him.

"I wanted to meet you, to speak to you as I'll be looking after the king's protection from now on."

"You'll be staying here?" Loras asked.

"I will and along with Jaime I will be handling your training from now on." Arthur said and Loras looked at him in disbelief.

"You..You'll be training me?" he asked his voice shaky.

"You and the king yes."

Loras just sat in shock, trained by the Sword of the Morning, spending his days being taught by the greatest swordsman alive, perhaps the greatest ever. The annoyance he felt moments ago with Jon was gone now replaced instead by intense gratitude, thanks to Jon he had been trained by Jaime Lannister and now would be by Arthur Dayne. He couldn't wait to get started though he imagined it wouldn't be right away with so many guests at the Rock.

"I look forward to it Ser Arthur, wait, your name can you use your name Ser?" Loras said and Arthur smiled.

"My name is Daeron Sand, Loras did I not say." Arthur said and Loras laughed.

"My apologies Daeron."

After speaking to Arthur for a few more minutes he was asked to show him the layout of the Rock so together with Walder he took him on a tour, the Maester's and Smiths he already knew for some reason. The stables and armory though were what most interested Arthur and Loras almost felt a kinship with him then, as when he had arrived here first he too felt the same.

When he got to the guards quarters to find where Jors and Walder slept Loras was surprised the rooms were laid out how they were, Walder and Jors shared a set of rooms, three rooms, two were bedchambers each with a large bed in each, the other was mainly a sitting room, with chairs and a table and some books. For some reason he had assumed they would have had their own quarters but upon seeing Arthur's smile at the layout he felt he needed to ask.

"Daeron, the quarter's should they not be separate?"

"Walder and Jors are acting as Kingsguard Loras it's a brotherhood, in White Sword Tower we each had our own bedchambers but they are just simple rooms for sleeping, the other areas are used by all, it helps foster the brotherhood." Arthur said and Loras noticed the warm smile on his face.

Once done with the tour they took the lift back to the family wing and he was surprised only a few moments after entering it to find Jon looking for him, Ghost and the black pup and grey pups walking with him. Standing at his right shoulder Jors looked to Walder and nodded before doing the same to Arthur, Kingsguard Loras thought excitedly these men were Jon's Kingsguard.

"There you are, I see you've met our new trainer." Jon said smiling as he nodded to Arthur.

"Aye I have, I look forward to sparring."

"Well you'll get to do it before I will." Jon said motioning to his injured arm.

"I'm sorry Jon, maybe i should wait?"

"Don't be an idiot Loras I can see how excited you are, anyway there's something I need to show you, can you come with me?" Jon said smiling.

"What is it?" he asked a note of excitement at the thoughts of training with Ser Arthur still in his voice.

"You'll see. Walder can you show Arthur the Rock?"

"Daeron for now Jon and Loras was good enough to show me already, I was wondering if I could borrow Jors for a bit. though, Walder can take over his duties for now" Arthur said and Jon nodded.

"Anything I need to know?" Jon asked.

"No, just that Jors may know where I'd get some of that dye we spoke of." Arthur said and Jon nodded to Jors.

The two groups separated then, Arthur and Jors heading to the lift while he, Walder and Jon walked to Jon's room. He really wished to ask Jon of his meeting with Margaery, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he decided to wait as Jon would tell him in his own time no doubt. When they reached the room Jon held his hand out to him and stopped him from walking in, he looked to him and shook his head confusing him.

"I wanted to thank you, what I did last night I'd not have been able to without you looking after Sansa. I know it may seem like I've been ignoring you, but it's not been like that I swear. What you're about to see, had there been another way, well this wouldn't be the first time you'd see her." Jon said before opening the door.

Loras was happy Jon hadn't been ignoring him, he knew it but still it was good to hear it from his friend, the rest confused him though or at least it did until he stepped into the room. There on Jon's bed she stood and she was magnificent, her wings the brightest blue, her scales as white as snow, she looked to Jon and chirped and Loras looked to Jon open mouthed in shock.

"Relax Loras she won't harm you." Jon said to him while looking at the dragon, he then put his arm around Loras's shoulder.

"Jon, that's, How, I mean when. How? Jon that's a dragon." he stumbled over his words and Jon laughed.

"Aye I know, Loras meet Rhaenix, Rhaenix this is Loras my friend." Jon said and took him by the arm to meet the dragon.

**Jaime.**

He sat in his solar, Tyrion had asked if he wished him to sit in and while Jaime would have liked his brother with him, he also wished to give him the time to read the book he kept glancing at. He knew his brother and he was distracted, the thoughts of some mystery to be unraveled had always excited him and now he had one in his hands. So Jaime had told him to read the book and instead had asked Genna to join him, as they sat there his aunt filled him in on her own meeting with the queen of thorns.

How he had managed to pull the wool over her eyes was now a mystery to him, though she had at least went in the direction he hoped, it seemed however that she mustn't have been able to find out about the Targaryen's in Essos. Had she then given what Arthur said about Viserys he'd no doubt she'd have then looked more closely at Jon, thinking on the prince he was relieved now they'd sent Sandor to the princess. If there was one thing the Hound wouldn't countenance it was a brother mistreating a sister.

"My lord, Lady Olenna is outside." Farrow said.

"Show her in."

A moment later Olenna came in alone her cane tapping the ground as she walked to the table, Jaime got up himself to pull the chair out for her and offered her some fruit and wine which she declined. They'd be serving themselves here so he poured his aunt a glass and then sat back down beside her, there was a few moments of awkward silence, where Olenna seemed to be looking at them both before quite suddenly she laughed.

"I've rarely ever been played so well, it is good the king is in such capable hands." Olenna said and he smirked.

"The king himself is more than capable my lady."

"That he is, a remarkable boy he'll make the best king we've had in an age."

"He will." Jaime said smiling.

"With the right queen?" Olenna said.

"Do you have someone in mind Olenna?" Genna said and both women smirked at each other.

"In another day, another life I'd be offering myself." Olenna said and nodded "Well shall we get down to it then?"

"We should my lady." Jaime said.

"Is there proof other than the letter Jon showed me?" Olenna asked and Jaime handed her the marriage and birth announcements and the annulment.

"He set Elia aside?" Olenna asked surprised.

"I believe there was more to it than that, there is a letter from her to her brothers that Jon has." Jaime said.

"You've read this letter?

"No it's still sealed. I think it explains things." Jaime said.

"What do you intend to do with it?" She asked leadingly.

"It's not my place, Jon will decide. But given that Oberyn is here he may give it to him sooner rather than later."

"That may not be the best idea. What if it's not what you think? Or what if it is and Oberyn doesn't accept it?" she asked.

"Jon has been weighing those possibilities my lady."

"You have a lot of faith in a young boy my lord."

"It's been well earned my lady." Jaime said with a smile.

Olenna looked through the letters again, finally satisfied she handed them back to Jaime who placed them in the drawer, she looked to her empty glass and Jaime poured her a glass of wine.

"Firstly I wish to know who else we will have on our side."

"Is it our side?" he asked.

"Will the king be seeking a different bride?" Olenna asked pointedly.

"He will not my lady." Jaime said and Olenna smiled a full smile then.

"Then my lord it's our side."

"So that's all you want?" Genna said surprised.

"A seat on the council too and some considerations, some appointments we can discuss at a later time, but yes, those are the main ones. A seat on the council and Margaery to become queen." Olenna said.

"Not Mace, Willas perhaps." Jaime said and Olenna nodded.

"No not Mace." she said.

"Then we are in agreement, the Reach will declare for Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name?" Genna said.

"We are and we do. Now our strengths if you please."

"We have the West and the North, Darry and Velaryon too, we can bring more in time but the more houses we reach out to the greater the risk. We could take it now if needed, but I'd prefer to wait for Jon to be older. We also have another reason why waiting may be prudent." Jaime said.

"And that is?"

"A dragon," Jaime said and both women gasped.

"Jaime?" Genna said.

"I'm sorry for telling you like this Aunt, but it happened last night."

"You're serious, this isn't a jest?" Olenna asked.

"I am my lady, perhaps later I can have Jon introduce you to her?"

"Her?" Genna asked.

"Rhaenix, he named her for his sister." Jaime said deciding now was not the time to tell them the rest of it.

"Only a dragon knows a dragon." Olenna said laughing and he joined in remembering it.

"What?" Genna asked.

"Rhaegar used to say that, it was something Rhaenys taught him." Jaime said a soft smile on his face.

After speaking a little more on the dragon, Olenna then brought up the attack in the Riverlands and offered her own take on it one which made him grip the table hard.

"This attack Jon spoke of, you're sure it wasn't just bandits?"

"I am."

"Jon said he has a man looking into it?"

"A man?" Jaime said wondering how much Jon had told her.

"A man he wouldn't name." Olenna said a small proud little smile on her face.

"He has." Jaime said.

"Have him look into the Tully's." Olenna said shocking him.

"What? Why would they?" Genna asked before he could.

"Given what Jon did to Edmure in King's Landing and how far some men can go when their pride is hurt especially by someone so far beneath them. I think they could be likely suspects" Olenna said.

"Jon is beneath no one." Genna said angrily.

"I know Genna, but to Edmure he's what he seems to be, a bastard who is a stain on his sister."

"But he wouldn't try to kill him surely?" Jaime asked as he gripped the table and would have broken something had it not been for his aunt placing her hand on his.

"Perhaps not, but I would look into it all the same."

"I'll see it done." Jaime said and resolved to have Richard do it immediately before anything else.

"Have you increased his guards and my grandson's, after all he could have been caught up in this too." Olenna said her voice increasing in pitch.

Jaime smiled, it made more sense now why she was so eager, he had thought it was because of Jon and Margaery and no doubt it was. But it was also because she was right, it was only sheer luck that had kept Loras out of the firing line and had he been there then who knows what would have happened.

"We've assigned Jon a new guard, the giant man you've seen with him Ser Walder it was he who saved him.

"One guard, there must be more." Olenna said.

"There is someone else, someone I think should put your fears at ease my lady."

"Who?"

"Ser Arthur Dayne." Jaime said to another gasp from both women.

"The Sword of the Morning he lives?" Olenna said as she swallowed her wine.

"He is here as we speak my lady." Jaime said and could feel his aunt's disapproval at being unaware of this from beside him.

"Then we should drink to our new arrangement." Olenna said as Jaime poured them both another glass of wine.

"To the rightful king." Jaime said.

"The rightful king." Olenna and Genna repeated.

**Dacey.**

Dinner that night had been pleasant, Tyrion had begged off though he had some reading to do apparently and Gerion had decided on an early night. So it had just been her and Jaime, Genna, her children and her husband, Loras and Jon and the girls. She had found herself laughing over and over as Jon made up for not spending time with the girls by entertaining them at the table, even Genna's two boys joined in.

When he had started to tell stories of knights and princess's of tourneys and jousts she saw it then, what it was that had Joy grabbing his hand every night for story time. Jon was a natural bard, he could sing and play the harp and had an ability to bring a story to life, it was something she had heard Jaime say about his father too. The difference was however that unlike Rhaegar's melancholy, Jon was happy and full of life, though she did still remember the sullen quiet boy she had met in Winterfell years ago.

They had retired early though among the first to leave, she found she liked to drink less since she came to the rock, whether it was the newness of sharing her husband's bed or just her general contentedness she didn't know. But there was as always one great advantage to going to bed early with Jaime and as she felt him take her in his arms, she looked forward to it as she always did.

The next morning she was dressing and getting ready to ride to Lannisport to greet the new arrivals, while she hated this part of being a lady usually on this occasion she found herself enjoying it, her cousin and his wife and babe were arriving today, along with Ser Wendel Manderly. While Lynesse had told her she would come, a part of her assumed that with the babe she'd decide to stay in Bear Island, perhaps if it were not for the pinnacle ships she would have.

"Now there's a vision." Jaime said as she finished dressing.

"You really are easily pleased." she japed.

"If only you were." he replied with a mock sigh.

"Jaime." she said her voice rising.

"What, is it that time already, must I fulfill my husbandly duties yet again?" he said rolling his eyes and she couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"You really are an idiot."

"No, I'm your idiot." he said kissing her neck.

She kissed him back and then they walked down to the awaiting carriages, she would have preferred to ride but that couldn't happen at least not in this dress. So instead she climbed into one of them to find Sansa, Margaery and Joy waiting with Jon sitting next to Margaery. As they set off she saw Jon open the window and Joy climb up so she could look out, she watched as Jon held her tight both Sansa and Margaery looking on as he pointed things out to her.

"No birdie Jon, no pretty birdie?" Joy said shaking her head.

"We'll see them at the ship Joy and a babe, we'll see a babe too." he said and Dacey smiled at the thought of seeing Lynesse and her son.

They arrived a few minutes before it docked and she watched as the ship came in, Wendel, Jorah and Lynesse were standing on deck and she saw it then in Lynesse's arms the little bundle who was now the heir of Bear Island.

As they stepped off the ship and walked towards them she wasn't the only one who tried to get a look, the girls too all seemed to be eager to see the babe Lynesse was carrying. After the introductions, she got to finally have a good look at the boy and she couldn't help but smile at him, he was so small, so tiny. Beside her Margaery, Sansa and Joy too kept looking at both him and Lynesse as if they were gifts from the gods. A child she thought, a babe, maybe it was the gods who gifted them so, looking at the perfect little thing in her arms it could only be the gods who could make such a thing.

"He's a wonder Lynesse." she said as the babe smiled when she handed him back to his mother.

"Aye he is."

"What's his name?"

"Gerold after my grand uncle." Lynesse said and looked to Jon before looking back to her and nodding.

"She looked to see Jorah talking to Jaime and Jon along with Wendel."

After a few more moments they walked to the carriages, Jon said his goodbyes to Sansa, Joy and finally Margaery and both she and Lynesse looked on as the two of them laughed at something before he left. He, Loras and Gerion would wait to greet the Velaryons, Lord Darry and Lady Brienne who was arriving with her father later on. Riding back each of the girls rotated their seats so they could sit close to Lynesse and the babe, she couldn't stop laughing as one by one they cooed at him.

Sansa was no doubt thinking of something to embroider for the babe while Margaery just looked on in awe and Joy told the babe that he could come to story time and meet Ballon, something she'd need to warn Lynesse on. After arriving back at the Rock she helped Lynesse and Jorah settle in, Wendel too was to be housed there instead of in town and was incredibly pleased at the honor. Once done she made her way with the girls for her final dress fitting, the dress itself was even more beautiful than the one she wore in Winterfell.

"Are you looking forward to the ceremony my lady?" Margaery asked.

"I am Lady Margaery, though a little nervous."

"But you're already married?" Sansa said.

"Nervous of the ceremony Sansa." she said with a smirk.

"Oh." the girl said a little bit embarrassed.

"Your dress is so pretty Dacey." Joy said looking at it as it hung up.

"You're going to look so beautiful Lady Dacey" Margaery said and Dacey smiled, she just hoped tomorrow's ceremony went off without a problem.

**Jon.**

He laughed and japed with Loras and Gerion while they waited, the Velaryon's he was happy to find out had been invited to take the Lady Joanna along with Brienne and her father and Lord Raymun. Being seamen themselves they had jumped at the chance to sail on the pinnacle ship. Arthur and Walder stood behind them, Jors was resting and had been given the rest of day off. While they hadn't yet figured out a proper schedule things had been made a lot easier just having Arthur with him, though he hated the helm the man wore feeling it wrong he needed to cover himself so.

"Do you know Lord Monford Daeron?" Jon asked.

"I do Jon, though not at well as some." he said and Jon remembered that Richard was closer to the Lord of Driftmark.

"Lord Darry?"

"I know Raymun well, I look forward to speaking to him." Arthur said a little sadly and Jon knew he was thinking of his former brother and of Ser Willem."

Lord Darry would be arriving with the Velaryon's as it was easier to travel to King's Landing and then on than to travel overland to Casterly Rock. They stood around for a few more minutes and Jon closed his eyes, Ghost was guarding the room with Fang and the black pup, Rhaenix playing with the two smaller wolves. He had been wary of introducing his wolf to his sister, but she knew his connection and she had felt it as soon as he entered.

"_He is like me brother, bonded to you, he will protect you even at the cost of his own life."_

"_He shouldn't and neither should you, you both mean too much to me." Jon said as he stroked Ghost before doing the same to the dragon "Ghost this is Rhaenix, my sister." He said and the wolf cocked his head while Rhaenix chirped something Jon couldn't understand._

"_What did you say?" he asked her._

"_It was between me and Ghost and not for you." his sister replied and he knew it was the only answer he'd get._

She had chirped and played first with Ghost who had then introduced her to the other wolves, both seemed wary at first but soon they were all playing and making pleased noises. He had almost fallen around with laughter at the screech that came from her the first time one of the wolves licked her though, he could honestly say he now knew what a disgusted chirp sounded like.

"They're here." Loras said and Jon watched as the ship pulled in.

The first to to leave the ship were a tall silver haired man and a younger one he knew already, the taller one was Monford no doubt and the younger Aurane, Jon smiled at them both before he saw Lord Darry behind them. Brienne and an older man he assumed was her father came next and when she saw him and Loras she smiled fully though she did frown a moment later when she saw he was injured.

"My lords, Welcome to Lannisport." Gerion said as Lord Monford met him.

"I thank you Lord Gerion for the welcome." the lord said before introducing himself to Loras and then standing in front of him.

"You must be Jon, it's a pleasure to meet the designer of such a fine ship, truly it is." he said with his words while his eyes were alight as he no doubt found whatever it was of his father he was looking for in his features.

"You too Lord Velaryon, many's the tale I've heard of your families own history with the sea and of other things, perhaps if you're not busy later we could speak on it?"

"I would be honored to speak of family history Jon, honored." Monford said his smile growing even larger now.

"Lord Aurane it's good to see you again.

"You too Jon, you too." Aurane said and he too smiled at him.

"Lord Raymun, my guard has told me some interesting tales on your own family, perhaps all three of us could speak later if you've time?" he said and looked to Daeron who Raymun then stared at.

"I would like that Jon, I would like that very much." Raymun said and Arthur leaned forward to whisper in his ear, Jon had to give them man something he hid his shock well, though he could do nothing about the smile which appeared.

"Of course Ser Daeron, any friend of my brother's is welcome to sup with me."

After Gerion has spoken to Lord Selwyn and Brienne the old lord spoke to Loras as did Brienne before moving onto him.

"Lord Selwyn, I welcome you to Lannisport on behalf of Lord Jaime who as you can understand is in the final stages of preparing for his wedding. He has asked me to pass along his regards and to tell you that he will speak to you upon your arrival at Casterly Rock"

"I understand lad, I hope it wasn't him who gave you those injuries." Selwyn said with a laugh which Brienne didn't share.

"If only my lord, unfortunately it was a far more serious affair, shall we make our way to the carriage?" Jon said and Selwyn's face dropped before he nodded.

"Lady Brienne a pleasure to see you again." Jon smiled reassuringly at her as she was looking at him almost apologetically over her father's joke.

"You too Jon." she said smiling back.

They walked back to the carriages and Jon spoke to both Brienne and her father almost constantly, the lord while not interrogating him was peppering him with questions of the rock, the Lannisters and how he was treated. He seemed more than pleased with the answers while Brienne seemed more interested in the upcoming tourney and when her father asked if she would be allowed to compete Jon was quick to put him at ease.

"My lord, do you know much of Lord Jaime's new wife?"

"I don't other than her name and she is from the north, Jon."

"The ladies of Bear Island my lord are fierce, they have to be as for years the Ironborn have tried to prey on their lands. Men fish and women fight is how Lady Maege explained it to me and Lady Dacey epitomizes that as well as any, she competed in the melee in Kings Landing herself even made it to the final four."

"Aye she did." Brienne said finally putting the name and the woman she saw fighting together.

"So my lord, Even if Lord Jaime was a of a mind to forbid your daughter from competing which he is not, Lady Dacey would certainly insist upon it." Jon said and Lord Selwyn nodded.

"That's good to know Jon."

Once they were ready they took their places in the carriage and set off for the rock. Sitting in the carriage with Brienne and Lord Selwyn he told them of his own routines and of what Brienne could expect, watching as the excitement grew on her face. After they arrived he had their things brought to their rooms he showed Brienne where she would be staying during her time at the Rock, she was more than surprised to see she would be with Loras and he on the family wing.

"I'm to stay here?" she said smiling.

"Aye, this is where Loras and I stay. I'll leave you to get settled and inform Lord Jaime you've arrived my lord, my lady. I'm sure he'll speak to you both before dinner."

"Thank you Jon, Loras," Brienne said and he and Loras left them to refresh themselves from their journey.

Brienne sat with them at dinner that night, her father sitting with Jaime, his family and the Tyrell's at the high table much to his delight. Brienne though nervous at first soon was laughing with him and Loras. Sansa and Joy had initially looked at her oddly and Jon feared that perhaps they would say something to upset her, but when Margaery started speaking to her both girls followed suit. He tried to spend him time speaking to each of them equally, but in the end he knew he spent far more time talking to Margaery.

"Jon story time." Joy said and Sansa giggled.

"Is it that time already Joy?" he said almost as if he forgot.

"Jon story time." Joy said more firmly now.

"If you'll excuse me, apparently it's story time." Jon said to laughs.

He wasn't surprised when Joy held her hand out for Sansa but he was when she did the same for Margaery who looked to him almost to ask permission, he just smiled happy that he was going to spend more time with her.

"So what, we're not invited." Loras japed.

"No." Joy said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Joy." Jon said trying not to laugh as he shook his head at her.

"Jon." she said back in the same tone and he was beginning to regret teaching her that.

Loras turned to Brienne and said something which had her laughing and Jon and the others walked to Joy's room. After Alessia readied her for bed, he sat down, Margaery and Sansa sitting on the chair and bed respectively and he began. The story he told them was of good queen Alysanne and her visit north, how she flew on Silverwing and helped the men of the Nights Watch, of how the realm to this day still spoke of her.

Once Joy was asleep they went back to the hall, Brienne was tired so she had already left for bed and Loras was sitting alone. The rest of the night went quickly and Loras escorted Sansa back to her room allowing Jon to do the same for Margaery.

"So will I get a dance at the wedding tomorrow?" she asked as they reached her room.

"If you wish it my lady then who am I to refuse." he said and the smile she gave him back was beaming.

"Really? You're going to dance with me, no jest?" she said.

"As well as I can with this." he said motioning to his arm "But yes, I'll no doubt have to dance with Joy and my sister, so it would look wrong if I did not do so with who I wish to dance with also." Jon said.

"Goodnight Just Jon."

"Goodnight Just Margaery." he said smiling as she walked into her room.

**Jaime.**

He had dressed well for the wedding in Winterfell, worn the best clothes he had but these were far beyond them, the full wealth and power of House Lannister would be on display in less than an hour and he had to look the part. His aunt had outdone herself, the outfits she had made for each of the Lannister men matched with only slight differences his own, the outfits for the children too. For Jon and Loras it was even more apparent, where his uncles and brothers were in full Lannister crimson and black, his squires wore it reversed.

At first Jaime had thought this to be an insult, not an intentional one but he knew bastard colors were often reversed, but how his aunt had managed it he did not know as the two boys looked incredible their colors only adding to his own. Jon had even somehow managed to keep his hair which was a shock to him, he was sure he would have been forced to have it cut, perhaps being a king gave him some privileges he thought as he fixed the pins to his coat.

"And I thought Loras took time to get ready, my lord, can we hurry it up here please." Jon said and Loras sniggered.

"Yes we must hurry my lord, or perhaps your good lady will decide not to wait." Loras added.

"Have no fear, I think my lady will wait for me." Jaime said to laughs.

"Aye she will." Jon said nodding.

"Well what do you think?" he said finally finished.

"Why maidens will swoon and ladies will throw themselves at your feet my lord. " Loras said over exaggeratedly.

"Not unless they wish to be smacked over their head with a mace they won't." Jon said and he couldn't help but laugh.

"We should go." he said finally and they nodded.

The Sept in Casterly Rock was a place he only visited rarely, more since he was named Lord for appearance sake but as he entered and saw the people sitting around he felt nervous, he watched as Loras and Jon took their place beside Tyrion and his uncles. While it was uncommon for them to stand during the ceremony Jaime wished it and he was lord and so the Septon readily agreed. If there was any doubt to how he felt about his squires that would end tonight.

He looked around to see Genna sitting with her husband and children, Joy and Sansa beside them as was Lynesse who held her babe in her arms. Gerold, he had smiled at that as did Arthur, Jorah would be leading Dacey in and he smiled just thinking of her. As for Jorah himself well Maege had been as good as her word and Jorah had declared for Jon. He saw Oberyn sitting with his paramour and his children, a smile on his face that was hard to read and then he saw her and nothing else mattered.

Dacey was breathtaking, the dress was a pure white, not a blemish, not a mark, nothing but white, her dark hair and the maiden cloak the only differences in color. Her shoulders were bare underneath and he could see the her pale skin and that along with the sunlight behind her made her look a vision. His breath caught in his throat, his mouth suddenly dry and like a green boy he just stared at her. It was only when she moved that the spell was lifted, seeing her walk towards him almost forced him to run to reach her first.

When Jorah removed her maiden cloak and he took his cloak off to drape her in it he almost felt it to be sacrilege. Seeing her there in her wedding dress, seeing just how simple, how elegant she made it look, the beauty of both his wife and the dress she wore there in front of him in their full glory, it seemed wrong to cover either up. The dress was so exquisitely made, little details popped out as he looked, the pearls inlaid on it, the little designs of bears embracing lions in lace, all of it was incredible, but it was the woman who wore it who made his jaw drop.

Dacey had never looked more beautiful to him than she did right there, he almost couldn't breathe and was scared if he moved she'd just disappear into the air, for surely he didn't deserve such perfection. When she smiled up at him, his heart felt so full, he moved closer and cloaked her and she turned to face him. The words the Septon said, the songs they sang all of it was lost to him as he stared at her, when he wrapped the ribbon around her hand and they began to speak, it suddenly felt real once again.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone. Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day, Until the end of my days." he said and smiled as Dacey said her own words.

He looked down at the ribbon he'd wrapped around her hand, feeling it bind them together, but they were bound by far more than that, just looking at her, just taking her in his arms, they were bound by far more.

"With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my lady and wife." Jaime said and the kiss though brief was the promise they made to each other, the promise of the life they'd share.

"I now declare Lord Jaime and Lady Dacey to be man and wife. They are one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

"Now and Forever." they said together.

They walked out of the Sept to cheers, most of the staff of Casterly Rock would be free to celebrate tonight, in Lannisport food and drink had been lined up for a large section of townspeople. They then made their way to the Grand Ballroom, the largest of the halls in the rock, taking their seats at the high table they waited while the guests arrived. His family, Jorah and Lynesse, the Tyrell's and Prince Oberyn and his paramour all would sit the high table.

At the front would sit the lords of the west, Crakehall and Marbrand, Brax and Lydden. Lord Redwyne and Hightower, and the other lords placed in seats fitting their rank. His aunt had taken great care and deliberations to ensure no one felt slighted. To the left the children would sit, and they were the first to arrive, he watched them sit and smiled when Jon sat beside Margaery, a love match indeed.

**Sansa.**

The wedding was all she had hoped for and more, while the wedding at Winterfell was incredible, here it was so much more elaborate and she loved the pageantry of it. Seeing Dacey in her dress, seeing Jaime cloak her, she loved how it went on longer than the northern ceremony, how more was said, more words of love spoken. Listening to the vows, the singing, being in the Sept, it was so much more of an event.

As for the feast well nothing in Winterfell could compare to this, the dishes were of things she'd not even imagined, goose and swan, pigeon pie, but it was the sweets, the deserts she found mouth watering. Lemon cakes would always be her favorite, but strawberries, peaches, cream all of it was all so delicious she found herself wishing to try it all, something that Joy seemed equally eager to do.

"Jon Strawbellies." Joy said.

"Aye I know, you want more or you want some peach pie Joy?"

"Strawbellies Jon." the girl said and Sansa laughed wishing she could make her own choice so easily.

"Sansa you must try this." Margaery said passing her some pie with orange cream on it.

"What is it?" she asked as she took a piece.

"It's pickled orange pie, trust me you'll love it." Margaery said and Sansa eagerly tried it, she was right it was incredible.

When it came time for the gifts she felt odd that she hadn't brought one, she had worked so hard on the one in Winterfell that she hadn't had time to make another. Dacey had assured her it was not required and when Sansa got worried she brought her to her and Lord Jaime's room where she saw her gift on the bed.

"_Your gift is one I shall always treasure Sansa, what these others may bring can't come close to it."_

Even though she had felt so proud then, she still felt a little worried, but as the gifts were given she saw there was no real thought in them, mostly they were just a typical set of presents. Though seeing Prince Oberyn give Lady Dacey a spear was interesting as was the horse given by Lord Mace, which made Margaery smile at the reaction it got. When Jon stood up she hoped he would sing again be he and Loras carried something small and silver in their hands instead.

"You're not singing Jon?" Sansa asked when Jon returned and Margaery turned to look at him.

"You sing?" Margaery asked.

"I can sing." Jon said softly.

"Oh please I'd love to hear you sing. As would Sansa and Joy too no doubt, please Jon." Margaery said but Jon just moved in to whisper in her ear instead "Jon I'm sorry I didn't know." Margaery said and Sansa looked on in confusion when Jon nodded.

"Know?" she asked,

"My shoulder it hurts if I speak too loud, so singing would be painful." Jon said.

"Jon, I'm sorry I had no idea, please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive little sister, now the dancing will be starting soon, I hope you're ready to dance a lot tonight." Jon said and she nodded eagerly.

When the dancing began Joy danced with Jon while Loras danced with his sister, she was feeling a little left out until Willem asked her to dance, once the dance was over Martyn and then Jon danced with her.

"Having fun?"

"I am, your shoulder I'm not hurting it am I?" she asked her hand barely touching his shoulder.

"No it's good, I have some good news, at least I hope it's good."

"Really what is it?"

"Margaery and her grandmother will be staying on at the Rock for a while longer, Loras's name day is a few weeks away and so they'll be staying until then."

"That's great, now I'll get to celebrate your name day too."

"You're not upset you won't be going to Highgarden for a bit longer?" he asked.

"Of course not, I get to spend more time with my big brother, how could I be upset." she said smiling at him.

Sitting back down she spoke to Loras and rested while Jon asked Margaery to dance, she looked at them out there together, her big brother and who she hoped soon to be a good friend. She and Margaery had spoken a bit together and she liked her and thought Margaery liked her too, so she was really looking forward to the time they'd spend with each other. She danced a few more times that night, once with an older boy with silver hair who spoke of Jon as if he knew him. Another time with Lancel who she thought to be very annoying and so unlike his brothers.

By the time the night was half done she was exhausted, she found herself yawning and wished she'd left when Joy was taken to bed, as it was she watched as Jon danced with Margaery again and sighed at them still being able to. When they came back to the table both of them were laughing at something though when Jon saw her he stopped.

"Are you well Sansa?"

"Just tired."

"You wish to retire?" he asked and she nodded "I'll take you back to your room."

"It's fine Jon." she said not wishing to take him from the fun he was having.

"Sansa," he said determinedly and she gave him a small smile before taking his arm "I'll be back in a few moments, unless you'd like to join us?" he said and Margaery just turned to walk with them.

They walked from the room and she found herself so tired she was leaning into Jon so he was almost carrying her weight, when she reached her rooms she said her goodnights and almost fell into bed. She had never felt so worn out, the excitement of the day, the feast, all of it just wearing her out completely. She felt Fang lick her toes when she took off her shoes making her giggle, she lifted the wolf up and put her on her bed before she undressed and lay down wrapping the covers around her.

**Jon.**

The gift he had gotten for Jaime and Dacey was a silver pin of a bear and lion together, he had drawn what he wished and had two made one for Dacey and one for Jaime, Loras and he split the costs as it was from both of them. Once he presented it he had been surprised when Sansa brought up singing and more so when Margaery wished him to sing for her, so he had promised her he would do so privately as it couldn't be here in public and she had understood.

Dancing had been fun, Joy knew all the moves as Genna had sent her to lessons, but Joy was never going to be ladylike with Jon if she could get away with it. With Genna busy talking to Olenna it gave Joy her chance and so instead of dancing like everyone else, Jon was treated to Joy's version, which involved her pulling him whichever direction she wished. He had to admit he had laughed all the way through it and had even been unable to resist dancing in front of Genna just to see her scowl.

"_Auntie mad Jon?"_

"_Aye she is." he said and she giggled._

"_I say sorry."_

"_You're not sorry."_

"_I say it." she said and he laughed at the little smirk on her face._

After dancing with Joy and bringing her back to the seat he and Sansa danced and he could see his sister was enjoying herself. Loras had danced with her twice and Martyn and Willem had both danced with her yet she was eager to dance with him and so they had danced a few times before he finally got to ask Margaery.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the singing." he said.

"You promised to sing privately I shall hold you to that Just Jon."

"I'll never break a promise to you Just Margaery." he said making her smile.

"I like this."

"Dancing?"

"Dancing with you, here with people watching."

"Why?"

"You're a good dancer Jon."

"No I mean why does it make a difference if people can see?" he asked.

"I..I don't know, it just does, I like not hiding." she said and he agreed it was nice to not have to hide.

"One day I won't have to hide anymore." he said and this time she smiled.

"I know."

They danced more times than he could count for the rest the night, Jon had barely sat down, when he returned to find Sansa tired he wasn't surprised, he walked back to her room with her and Margaery and made sure she was comfortable before they headed back to the feast. They were no sooner back in the room when they were joined by a dark skinned girl who introduced herself as Sarella one of Prince Oberyn's daughters.

"You're Jon Snow?" she said looking at him.

"I am my lady?"

"No lady, my name is Sarella I wished to ask you about those ships you built."

"I didn't build them."

"But they were your idea were they not?"

"They were Jon's idea." Margaery said.

"How?"

"I'm sorry?" Jon asked confused.

"How did you come up with the idea, I've seen them they're amazing, unlike any that sail, how did you come up with them?"

"Do you always question people so?" Margaery said a little annoyed at the continued questions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that, it's just knowledge, the search for it intrigues me. I'd love to study at the citadel one day." Sarella said wistfully.

"Why don't you?" Jon asked.

"Women aren't allowed Jon." Margaery said.

"That's stupid, why not?" Jon looked from one to the other.

"It's how the Maester's decided it, women aren't cut out for knowledge." Sarella said.

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard, only a fool would think like that. If that's how they think it's better you learn your knowledge somewhere else." Jon said and Sarella smiled.

"You think a woman capable of being a Maester."

"I think the only thing a woman's incapable of being is a man, anything else a woman can be or can do. I know plenty of woman who are far cleverer then men." he said looking to Margaery who blushed.

"So you wouldn't mind sharing your knowledge with me then?" Sarella said and Jon noticed Margaery look at him oddly.

"I would share what I can, but perhaps another time." he said and Sarella nodded before leaving.

"Do you think you should Jon?" Margaery asked once the girl had gone.

"I have no idea, I'm not very clever you see." he said and she frowned at him before he smirked.

"Jon." that's not funny."

"It was, just a little right, come on you can tell me, I can see you wish to smile." he said and she held her frown for a little longer before bursting into laughter.

"You are terrible." she said still laughing.

**Oberyn.**

The wedding was a far more pleasant affair than he had expected, Lady Dacey looked beautiful even Ellaria held her chest when she saw her. As for Jaime well despite how he may feel about the man he could see he loved his bride and for that he respected him a little, it was rare to wed for love in this world. Being in a Sept was strange for him, he was the last person anyone would call religious, so despite being raised in the faith he didn't follow it, didn't practice it. He found it's rules and limitations something he disagreed with and it's condemnation of children for their parent's actions abhorrent.

In the eyes of the seven his children were bastards which meant in the eyes of most of the kingdom they were lesser than others because of their birth and not their worth. Yet he the father of those very same bastards was a prince, a respected man, it was the worst form of hypocrisy and so to the hells with the seven and their rules, he was Oberyn Martell, he'd live and die by his own. When they reached the Grand Ballroom he stood ready for the insult only to find there was none forthcoming, his children were given a respectful seat and he and Ellaria where to sit at the high table.

He felt his paramour grip his hand tightly, felt the nervousness she did, along with the sense of welcoming that she felt at not being excluded. They sat down and while Ellaria talked to Lynesse about her babe and missing their own, he spoke to Gerion and found himself enjoying the company. They ate and drank and the night went without incident, he was having so much fun he even ignored the looks he received from Mace Tyrell. When time came to dance he almost dragged Ellaria to the floor so eager was he to have her in his arms.

"Are you enjoying the night my love?" he said.

"I am, they are far better hosts than I had hoped."

"They are, I am glad he sat us there." he said and for Ellaria he meant it.

"It was a surprise was it not?" she smiled.

"It was, though it's only how it should be." he said as he kissed her.

They danced and drank and he laughed when some poor fool asked Obara to dance and left lucky it was only his pride that was injured. He moved down and danced with his daughters, all of whom seemed to be enjoying themselves, though Sarella was nowhere to be found. When he returned to his seat he asked Ellaria who pointed to the table where the Lannister children sat and he wondered what had brought her there. He waited until he saw her go to her sisters and then walked to her taking her hand and dancing with her.

"What are you up to daughter?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said genuinely.

"Sarella."

"I spoke to Jon Snow father, wanted to ask him about those ships and some of the other things he's said to have done."

"My sweet curious child." he said kissing her forehead softly "What did he say?"

"He said he's speak to me of what he could, he seems different father."

"Different?"

"He doesn't think it's right women aren't given knowledge, that we're not allowed learn."

"It isn't right, women are just as clever as men, more so in some cases." he said smiling at her.

"He said the same." she said smiling back.

Oberyn would have found that interesting except at that point the saw it, the black cat grabbing something from a table and running back out of the room. He kissed his daughter again and followed. When he found it he was stunned to see himself surrounded by two wolves, no not wolves, Direwolves, one was just a pup, the other though was as large as a horse. He felt himself fearful for the first time in a long time as the large Direwolf looked at him, it's red eyes and white fur marking it out as different from any wolf he'd ever heard of.

It didn't make a sound as it looked at him and moved towards him, the black pup doing all the growling, he didn't know if he could even back away at this stage, would the wolf attack? he reached for the small dagger he kept. He heard some footsteps behind him but was afraid to break eye contact with the wolf.

"Ghost to me." he heard a voice say and the wolf stopped looking at him and ran silently behind him, the black cat running the opposite way.

"I thank you." he said turning to see a young dark haired boy.

"Don't mention it my prince." the boy said.

"You have me at a disadvantage?"

"Apologies my prince, Jon, Jon Snow." the boy said and as he smiled Oberyn's heart stopped for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we have a bonus around the world chapter where we visit Essos among other places (this chapter will most likely be up Saturday evening rather than early like this one).


	54. Mad, Bad, Crazy and Loyal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take another trip around the world, stopping of in Essos.

**Gulltown 293 AC.**

**Victaron Greyjoy.**

Receiving a note from a greenlander was damn annoying, being basically summoned to a meeting even more so, the prospect of gold and plunder though was too good to turn down. It had been a hard few years since the rebellion had failed, though at least one of his men had taken out the Old Lion, how Euron knew he'd be there was beyond him. But things had gone to shit afterward, Euron's plans hadn't all been followed according to his brother and whether that was true or not, the greatest fleet ever assembled had been defeated.

It was to the seas once again they had taken and pickings were slim, so when the note arrived he had despite himself agreed to come speak to the man behind it. Sitting now in this greenlander tavern he thought it a waste of time. When he saw the man who came he was certain of it, Victaron was a warrior he respected other warriors, the man coming to sit beside him was anything but. Slim and slight with a small neatly trimmed chin beard, the man smelt like a woman. His neatly cleaned hands and polished bird pin also looked far too much like a woman's for him.

"Lord Captain," the man said and Victaron looked to the man with him, now this was a man he would happily kill, just for the sword on his waist, Valyrian steel would be a nice prize and well worth the iron price he'd pay for it.

"You are?"

"Unimportant Lord Captain. I've come with a proposal for you?"

"I'm not sucking your cock, do you even have a cock? Either way I'm not sucking it, get yer man there to do it, he's got fine cock sucking lips, on a dark night he'd make a fine salt wife I'm sure." he said trying to antagonize the other man, it worked too though he backed away when the small man raised his hand.

"How droll, not exactly known for your humor you Iron Born, though your rebellion was a fine jape." the thin man said smugly.

Victaron glared at the man, someday soon he would gut both of them, give the pin to a new wife of his and keep the sword for himself, it'd stop those Drumm fuckers looking down on him anyway. But he just smiled and nodded and waited for the next time, this time he needed to hear the proposal.

"Have you seen the new Lannister ships Lord Captain, interesting vessel's imagine what you could do should you get your hands on one of them."

"Aye I've heard they have some new ones, though what a greenlander would know about building ships is beyond me."

"Trust me these are worth your interest."

"Fine, I'll take a look, what's your own interest."

"Timing Lord Captain, Timing. I'll send you a note in a couple of moons, give you an idea of when it may be best, should you take one, well I'm sure we can come to an arrangement worth both our whiles."

"I'll look." he said as he drank his drink and left wishing to spend no more time in this place.

**294 AC**

He had followed the ships himself a few times, the little man wasn't lying with these ships they could be unstoppable, the problem was they were too damn fast for them once they left port they couldn't keep up. Attacking them outside of Lannisport or White Harbor even in Essos would cause too many problems, not only would they too close so that aid could be given, but to set up an effective trap they'd need time. Even knowing the route they took didn't help, they needed to know in advance when a ship would be leaving and what it's exact route would be, he had given up on the idea when the note came.

_Seagard within the moon._

_A friend._

He almost laughed, he had no friends, but this would be interesting Seagard gave them a lot of possibilities, they already used the route for piracy so they had that to fall back on, no one would know it was anything other than that. The harbor too was more difficult to navigate, coming out of the others the ships could be reaching their full speed almost as soon as they left, Seagard was shallower though and so the large ships had to be more careful.

He handpicked the captains and ships for the job, good men, loyal men, men he knew would do what needed to be done, when the plan was set he waited enjoying his days at sea more than he had in a long time. The one snag that came was when the large ship arrived it stayed in dock for far longer than he anticipated, so long In fact that he ran out of fresh water and his food stocks also ran out. He sailed back home to resupply leaving the four ships in position just in case, they would be on tighter rations but he'd bring them supplies back.

"I thought you were out getting us something to rule the waves brother" Euron said with a laugh as he docked.

"I am, what have you been doing to help?"

"Me nothing, found myself a new salt wife on a trip to Essos."

"So I'm out trying to bring us back and you're out wetting your cock."

"Priorities brother, we all have to have priorities, yours are to make us strong, mine are to use that strength. I can't do mine without you doing yours."

"You really talk a lot of nonsense brother, I have no idea what goes on in that head of yours."

"You should be grateful for that, my head is full enough without you in it."

He sighed and left Euron sitting there laughing like a loon, once he got his supplies they set sail with no more wasted time and it was no more than a week later they arrived, arrived to nothing, where his ships where was a complete mystery. It took him days to find signs and they weren't good, of the men nothing, the ships themselves only some broken wood, some clothing and that was it. When he found the first wreck he was left in silence, what the hell had done this?

**Essos 294 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

Being called back to Illyrio's manse was annoying at the best of times, this was the third time in six moons, ever since Varys's letters had stopped things had seemed to cause Illyrio to panic. So as he rode in Jon prepared for whatever idiotic plan the man would come up with next. He hadn't been able to talk him out of sending men to Westeros to find Varys, nothing he had said had even come close to making him reconsider.

"This one will take you inside." one of the unsullied said as he got off his horse.

"Very well."

He followed and the eunuch led him to the large room where Illyrio spent most of his time, as usual the man was eating when he arrived, though Jon was surprised to see him also going over papers.

"Come my friend we have much to discuss and I find myself in need of counsel."

"How can I be of help?"

"Our friend in Westeros is no longer sending me reports." Illyrio said.

"Has he turned? Abandoned our cause?"

"No he would never, something happened to him, somehow someone found out, I fear him dead Griff." Illyrio's voice took on a sadness Jon had only heard it take when he talked of his wife.

"Maybe he's elsewhere, you know how mysterious he can be?"

"I do and I wish it so more than anything Griff. But we had contingencies in place should things happen, I received the first few of these contingencies but not the last."

"Then surely that's a good sign?

"I fear not. I've sent more of my most trusted men to investigate but we must change our plans I fear, lest they are known."

"Change them how?"

"I've sent men for the prince and princess to bring them here, without our friend they will not be safe anywhere else. I think Aegon should meet the princess sooner than we had hoped also."

"You would bring Aegon here with them already here, is that not too great a risk?"

"It is a risk Griff a great one, but one we may have no choice but to take."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"My contacts in the Iron Bank say the crown is looking for larger loans, willing to pay larger interest."

"The stag is bleeding money, good this will help us, what of the Lannister's have they not gold enough to pay?"

"They are not paying though, the young lion is not the old one, in more ways than one." he said and Jon nodded.

"They'll try and use the Reach to cover the shortfall but Olenna will extract a heavy price for her gold. We should have reached out to her, told her of the prince a wedding would be a small price to pay for us."

"Aegon must marry Daenerys it is for the best Griff."

"As you say." he said shaking his head as he didn't agree.

"How is he? Illyrio asked curiously.

"He is his father's son." he smiled.

"Then he is exactly what the realm needs."

"He is. How do we manage to take he realm without Varys?"

"We have a plan Griff, we do as we had planned, the realm will call for us and we'll be waiting."

"And should it not?"

"Then we shall find a reason for it to change it's mind."

He went over expenses then asked for and received more gold and left within the hour. He hated leaving Aegon for too long, the idea that something could happen while he was away always at the back of his mind. Jon had never forgiven himself for not being there, not being on the Trident, had he been then his silver prince would live still. He should have ridden hard for it when he heard, should have done anything but wallow in self pity, he had failed the father, he would not fail the son.

It was days later he arrived at the Shy Maid, he could hear Rolly and Aegon's blades crashing against each other and he smiled, happy the lessons were being taught. When he walked up the gangplank he saw the blue hair of Aegon and he stood and watched the strikes, the boy was coming along and would be a fine swordsman one day. He waited until they were finished and then Aegon saw him and rushed over.

"I nearly had him Griff did you see?"

"I saw. Next time for sure."

"Next time." Aegon said with a smile..

"I got you this." Jon said handing him the book on Daeron and his conquest of Dorne.

"Thank you Griff, thank you."

He smiled at Aegon's enthusiasm and went below deck, stopping to give Haldon the supplies he brought him and to say hello to Lemore, once done he went the room he shared with Aegon and lay down. He had found it hard to sleep since his talk with Illyrio, the idea of Aegon being in the same place as his aunt and uncle worried him. If it turned out true that someone had indeed managed to get to a man as careful as Varys it worried him a lot.

**Red Keep 294 AC.**

**Barristan.**

The queen's reaction to the news her brother was getting married was something to behold, he had been on duty that day and the sound of things being smashed had gone on long into the night. The next day Pycelle had been called as the queen had fallen into a sleep she had not awakened from. It was so bad he had even seen the king become worried, something he had not thought possible. With his duty over with he had returned to White Sword Tower and it was the next day when the queen's behavior became something else altogether.

He had been guarding the crown prince and had expected that to be the most trying part of his day, but seeing the queen and seeing how she acted around the king had been something he barely believed. She almost dragged him to bed, while sitting there at the breakfast table she he could swear stroked far more than the king's ego. Robert went from confused to his usual lecherous self in minutes and after quickly finishing breaking their fast they retreated to the King's Chambers.

"I tell you they went at it like damn rabbits, all bloody day long." Arys said to Richard as he walked in.

"What are you gossiping about?" he asked as he entered the room, prince Tommen running ahead of him to play with his sister.

"Nothing Lord Commander." Arys said too quickly.

"Arys?"

"I'm sorry Lord Commander it was just most strange, the king and queen having relations in the daytime, with neither drinking."

"How long?"

"All day it was still going on when Blount took over."

Barristan said nothing and over the next few weeks it got stranger and stranger, the king and queen behaved like a young couple in love. Robert seemed overjoyed and when the queen began dressing in his colors, when she changed the colors in her rooms even more so. He was guarding him the day he ordered Jon Arryn to make sure her birthday celebrations were as elaborate as they could be, as he then basically demanded it done when the Hand suggested it a waste of coin.

"_My wife's birthday is not a waste of coin Jon, see it done." Robert said as he stormed off Barristan following behind him._

So it went on for over a moon, the king and queen would laugh and joke with one another, they would share food and touch each other affectionately and then one day it all came crashing down and just before the celebrations too. He had been off duty that night, having done everything he could to ensure it, so he was in White Sword Tower when news came of the problems, of the fight the king and queen were having and he'd been forced to rush to the keep.

He found a queen who was behaving as if everyone around her was mad, a king who had no idea what was going on and a Hand who was tearing his hair out, this was who he served now. The sooner the better Jaehaerys took his throne, the sooner he'd be away from these people, seeing the prince and princess crying though he concentrated on them instead. So he and Richard had taken them back to their rooms immediately and leaving his brother there he walked back and attempted to deal with the other crisis.

"I have no bloody idea what's wrong with the woman." The king said as he began drinking later on.

Barristan found he cared not, instead he just stood and listened to the king and his Hand moan and watched as the king drank himself into a stupor. Within days things were back to how they'd been before, the king was back sleeping with whores and the queen reorganizing her rooms colors, what had happened he had no idea. When news came of the invitation he had gotten excited, hoping to go to Casterly Rock and see his king again, but it wasn't to be. With the king and queen fighting so, the last thing anyone wished was to attend a wedding.

_A few weeks later._

He sat in the tavern and waited to speak to Richard's man, whatever the news was it was important and he had been told to come. He sat there waiting until the man arrived finding that he didn't recognize him and yet he followed him to the room when bid, taking a seat and waiting for the man to speak.

"Our friend asked me to speak to you personally so you weren't shocked or surprised when the news comes before the court."

"News?"

"Firstly the dragon is fine, he suffered some injuries but nothing life threatening, a cut on the eye and an injured shoulder, but he has recovered and all is well."

"Who? What happened?" Barristan asked angrily.

"It seems there was an attack in the Riverlands, some men acting as bandits though we believe it a mummery, the dragon was attacked and one of his guards was killed, the other saving him."

"The attackers?"

"Dead Ser Barristan, all dead."

"Good, who ordered it?"

"We don't know, Ser Richard is looking into it"

"Anything else?"

"The Iron Born made their move as the ship was sailing back."

"By the gods, I told Richard." Barristan said.

"Who made certain to tell the Lions's, the move failed Ser Barristan, not a one made it on the ship."

They talked for a few more minutes and the new Master of Whisperers came up, Barristan surprised by how little the man seemed interested, Richard it seems having been well aware of the move. It was the last piece of information that had Barristan excited though, Arthur was alive. The king would be getting a protector he could rely on, he slept easy that night, thinking of serving with his brother again.

**The Vale 294 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

When news came to him of what happened in Kings Landing his first thought had been to ride to Casterly Rock and seek the boy out. To say such things of his family, not content with being a stain on his niece to then say such things, but the more he heard of it the more it was not Jon Snow he was angry with, but Edmure. His nephew was a lackwit, he had not only engaged verbally with a boy, but then tried to get physical, at a feast with the king present. Brynden had heard the story from multiple sources, but it was Lord Patrek Mallister's version which was the most damning.

"_My father and I tried to stop him Ser, he was drunk you see and the boy had done nothing to warrant it, he had not even spoken to us at all, nor made any comment to suggest anything._

_But Edmure was not listening and he called the boy out, called his mother a whore Ser which the boy didn't like, so the boy hit Edmure with words and Edmure tried to hit the boy back with his fists. Drunk as he was though he fell and fell again and why he did what he did next is beyond me."_

"_What did my nephew do?"_

"_He came to my father and I the next morning, wanted to charge the boy with striking him and for us to back up his claims."_

"_And you would not?"_

"_He wished to take the boys hand Ser, for nothing, it was he who was in the wrong and had he left it there no more would have been said."_

"_What happened?"_

Sitting on his bed thinking back Brynden sighed, his nephew had been defeated in an honor duel, their shame complete. Lysa had demanded action be taken and he knew then how lost his family was, for she cared not of Edmure's humiliation or her father's shame, instead it was her own name she worried on.

When he woke the next morning he found himself for the first time in a long while not caring of the idiocies of his family, Cat's claims against the bastard had clearly forced Edmure to be a bigger fool than he was. Lysa acted stranger each time he saw her and coddled her babe far too much barely letting the boy walk anywhere like a normal child. As for Hoster the less said about his brother the better, for they still hadn't resolved their own differences.

So he went about his duties, ignored letters from Cat and Edmure and spent as little time with Lysa as could be managed, he went on raids against the hill tribes when he was bored and spent time with Yohn and the Royce's. When news came of the kingslayer's wedding he barely paid it attention and would not have thought much on the Lannisters themselves had not the news arrived a few weeks later of the attack.

He had been sitting enjoying his meal when the visitors arrived, Freys of all people, he tried to ignore them but he was a Riverlander and brother of their liege and so they had come to speak with him and he did his best to be polite. Something which was hard to do with the weasels, but he managed it somehow and when the stories they told got to the Lannisters and the bastard squire he tried not to be eager, but he listened.

"My father offered him a bride Ser and he turned it down, him a bastard." Hosteen said

"He didn't turn her down father, he said his father would need approve that is all." Arwood said.

"It's the same thing and don't backtalk me boy. Now where was I, Aye, so after father allowed them cross they were attacked Ser, the bastard and his guards, lost one of them so I heard." Hosteen said drinking from his mug.

"Bandits on your lands?" Brynden asked.

"No my father wouldn't have it, if there were bandits then they'd face the justice of House Frey. "Hosteen said and Brynden somehow managed not to snort.

"So something else then?" he asked.

"It would seem so Ser."

He stayed as long as he could without losing his temper, drinking and eating with weasels was one of the reasons he'd left the Riverlands in the first place. That night when he lay in bed he wondered though, was it bandits? Or was it more like the weasel said?. He found he couldn't make the thoughts go away, would his nephew really be that stupid, would he actually attack the bastard? The more he thought of it the more it made sense and so he began to worry what it would mean.

As the weeks went on and news arrived that the wedding had happened in the West and that his family was one of those not invited he found he could no longer ignore the churning in his gut. They had by Edmure's actions in Kings Landing lost favor with the Lannisters, of that there was no doubt. While that didn't exactly bother him it was the thoughts of what may happen should they fall into disfavor that he began to think about.

"Are you well Brynden?" Yohn asked him one morning he was breaking his fast.

"Aye, just thinking Yohn."

"That's a terrible activity for this early old friend." Yohn japed forcing a small laugh from him.

"I think I may need to visit my brother."

"Oh, how long has it been since you saw each other?"

"Years old friend, Years."

It took him another moon to organize, he needed to have someone take over his duties which took longer than normal as there was no one available and he needed to make ready to ride. Eventually the day came and he set off to ride home, he needed to be sure, perhaps he was over thinking it, perhaps it was just a coincidence but he need to know.

**Starfall 294 Ac.**

**Melisandre.**

She hated this, this waiting, this sitting around while the prince was so close, each night she saw him in her visions, saw the dragon he rode. Fire made flesh, dragons from stone, the prophecy always clear in her mind, yet she was forced to wait here until Ser Arthur deemed it time. A part of her wanted to just take the next ship, to just sail to Casterly Rock and speak to the prince herself but R'hllor's will was she wait also she had found to her annoyance.

As for the people here they looked at her with so much scorn, so much distrust that had it not been for the prince she may have left to go back to Volantis. This place was no friend of her god, there were no followers of his here and yet this was where his promised was to be found, she found it most odd. Surely there would be more power found in a land where people already believed, where her god was respected and worshiped?.

She and her escort kept to themselves, the two members of the fiery hand her lone companions in this strange place, though at least they were as devout as her and their prescience made her feel less alone. During the day she enjoyed walking the walls of the keep, enjoyed the sunlight as it beamed down on her, she'd watch the young boys spar and the people as they went about their business. At night she'd stare into the fire before she took her rest.

Meals were mainly her only real interaction with the residents of the castle and apart from Lady Ashara's conversation they were spent mostly silent. So as she walked to the hall she wondered what kind of night she'd be having tonight, once there she was pleased to see the lord was elsewhere, the man making it clear her presence was barely tolerated. She took her seat and almost immediately the lady began speaking to her.

"I've received a letter from my brother Lady Melisandre, it seems we're to make our journey soon." Ashara said and Melisandre felt the excitement build.

"When my lady?" she asked eagerly.

"As soon as we can arrange passage and once my brother returns."

"How long shall that be?"

"By the end of the week my lady." Ashara said and Melisandre began to smile.

"How fares Jon?"

"Here read for yourself." Ashara said and handed her the letter surprising her.

_Lyarra._

_I've spoken to Jon and we've arranged for me to stay, he looks forward to meeting you and my nephew, I've spoken to him on our friend from Essos too and he asks to meet her. We both look forward to you all arriving soon. Tell our friend the things we saw have been shown to be true and I await your arrival eagerly._

_Your brother,_

_Daeron._

"The names they are a disguise?" she said after reading the letter.

"They are, just like Jon's it's not time for our names to be known."

"The last bit you believe it to be what we saw?"

"I do, though know not how it's possible." Ashara said.

"He is his chosen my lady, the prince who was promised." Melisandre said smiling broadly now.

She spent the rest of the dinner in a far better mood, smiling and jesting her guards too as once she told them it seemed as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. To be so far from home in a place you were unwelcome was a burden and one they'd endure for their god, but it was a hard life with no guarantee of a reward. But the prince had already achieved the impossible and so she and they looked forward to seeing a dragon in the flesh.

She called the men into the room with her that night, sitting them down by the fire all three looked into the flames and what they saw frightened them terribly, before she felt such joy, such hope. There was ice as far as the eye could see, cold and devoid of light, blue eyes staring back at them, watching them, seeking them out.

They felt the cold as it crept up on them as it settled in their bones and she could barely bear it, it was then they saw it, white as snow and yet it emitted a bright light which shone a path. The flames fell and the blue eyes fell one by one, the darkness lifted and there she and they saw him, his armor as black as his hair, he drew a sword and it burned brighter than any sun.

"We must protect him my friends, we must protect the prince, for the night is dark and full of terrors"

"The night is dark and full of terrors" the men said.

In the end it took over two weeks for the arrangements to be made and for Lady Ashara's brother to return, while the lady and her son said tearful goodbyes, she and her guards gathered the prince's things and made ready. She felt nothing leaving this place, no connection to it, no desire to return and yet her heart beat wildly with anticipation. It would be a moon more before she saw him, but she was on her way to meet her prince.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

To say he had been surprised by events in the last few moons would be an understatement, though none had surprised him more than how the king and queen had suddenly started behaving. Thankfully though whatever spell Cersei was under had worn off and things had returned back to normal, both of them hating each other equally. When it became clear they wouldn't be attending the wedding he had been disappointed, he had hoped to go, hoped to see the Lannister's faces when his plan came to fruition.

He needed at least one to work and given the state of the realms finances he needed it to work soon as the other alternatives didn't bear thinking about. While the Tyrell's had seemed to be bought off with the promise of Tommen, they hadn't increased their contribution and with Robert's spending showing no sign of slowing down, the debts piled up. Dealing with the Iron Bank was a last resort, he'd made a deal to cover some of the problem, but should they need to return then the price would be far too high.

So he had put his faith in brutes and madmen and already seen one of his plans fall to pieces, how the Lannister's had managed to take out the Iron Born was beyond him. He had hoped that with Jaime Lannister on board they'd have been able to remove that obstacle and yet it had failed spectacularly. So it was up to the Mountain of all people to be able to pull off what to most would be an easy to follow plan, but to the giant idiot was far more complex.

"_Are you sure on this?"_

"_I need you to visit him, I cannot give him the letter Lyn and await his reply, I'll see your debts cleared."_

"_And the boys?"_

"_Will await your return."_

It had been long and hard to negotiate and to do so secretly even more so, but he had managed it and eventually they had made their plans, the shipment was due soon and they would share it's bounty. Clegane was easy to turn, Jaime Lannister had cut him off, his father's dog getting no work or coin from the Kingslayer and both the idea of gold and the chance to get back at the Lannisters too good to resist.

Trying to make the fool understand that you couldn't just attack without planning, that you couldn't just attack out of the blue was far harder. In the end it had cost him coin to make coin, he had needed to pay Clegane to act a bandit first, to set it up so it was clear banditry was already occurring in the west and that it was those same bandits who stole their gold. He couldn't help but be pleased at his own cleverness on that one, who would look for those behind a robbery like this when it was clear there were bandits about in the first place.

"My lord, Lord Arryn requests your presence." his guard said and he readied himself and made his way to the Hand's office.

"Lord Hand?"

"Sit Petyr we need to speak."

"Of course my lord." he said taking his seat.

"We can wait on Varys no longer."

"There is still no sign my lord?" he asked.

"No none at all, we shall need a new Master of Whisperer's we are blind Petyr."

"I know my lord."

"Did you hear what happened in the Riverlands?"

"No my lord?" he said shaking his head.

"The Lannister party was attacked, bandits, though luckily it was the bastard and one of his guard that were attacked and not the main party."

"I'm surprised you're concerned about the Lannister party my lord." he said with a chuckle.

"I'm not but they had Ned's daughter and the Tyrell boy with them, should anything happen to them?"

"Then the North and Reach would be up in arms." he said and Jon Arryn nodded.

"Why was Lord Starks daughter traveling with them my lord?"

"Perhaps she was going to that god forsaken wedding." Jon Arryn said his disgust clear in his voice.

Petyr didn't need to ask him more, he had made his feelings clear on the wedding before, a Northern savage marrying the Lord of the West, the thoughts of it made the Hand's blood boil, but there was nothing to be done to stop it. So instead each time it had been brought up he had been forced to listen to the old fool whine and moan about it. Given how much time he'd had to deal with it he had now resorted to just rolling his eyes and making it clear how much he disapproved of it.

"Was the bastard hurt?" he said hoping he had been as he could then take credit for it with Cat.

"He received some minor injuries and a guard was killed but he lives still."

"Too bad." he said and meant every word, Cat's letter had made it clear how grateful she would be should an accident occur and he felt himself get excited at the possibilities of how he could use that gratitude.

"Indeed, now candidates?"

"I shall make up a list now I know it's for certain my lord."

"Thank you Petyr how fares our other work?"

"We should be seeing the results very soon my lord."

"Good, I look forward to seeing the Lions bow so low." Jon Arryn said laughing at his own jape.

As he sat in his office that night he went over the names, it was hard to decide what to do, pick someone too good and he may find out about his own schemes, though should he help get the man appointed, then perhaps?. Pick someone not good enough then they could suffer from lack of knowledge, his own network was good but there were places he couldn't reach and knowledge was power.

In the end he went with self interest first, far better he be the one in the know than the crown, he brought the list back to the Hand knowing there was only one name worthy of the job. So when Lord Gyles Rosby was named as Master of Whisperers Petyr revelled in his own little jest. A man hired to ferret out secrets and hide in the shadows should really not be a man who coughed loudly and often.

**Essos 294 AC. **

**The Hound.**

Essos was a shit place to be, Bravos, Pentos all of them exactly the same too damn hot and too full of cunts. Trying to find where the Targaryen's were hiding was turning into more of a damn job than it was supposed to be, he'd been here moons and now once again he was heading off again. Another ship, another journey and he was of half a mind to take the coin he'd already been given find somewhere that wasn't this damn hot and just stay there. Let that fucker send men for him, by the time they'd find him the coin would be gone and if he sent the right men he'd die, if not he'd live, either was fine by him.

Moving from city to city, town to town, listening out for any talk whatsoever he had begun to discover a pattern though, the larger cities soon tired of the beggar king's antics, the girl was welcomed, the boy no so much. His father's son, mad that one, he'd heard it all and now Lonmouth's words came back to him. "The girl will need protecting even from him." and that had been the deciding factor. When he felt ready to give in an image of a dark haired girl smiling would come to mind and it was one he couldn't shed.

"We'll be heading off at dawn." the first mate said.

"Good, I'll get some rest then."

"You sure you wouldn't rather sleep in a decent room for one more night?"

"Aye I am." he said and the man nodded before showing him to a decent enough cabin

It was on the third night it happened and once again it was cunts who did it, Iron Born cunts this time. As he heard the panic on deck he grabbed his sword and strolled out, around him men were running and he always found that funny, why run? if it's your time you'll only die sooner, far better to walk to you death if that was your fate. The first fucker was an ugly brute and he was even uglier after he took off half his face with his sword.

Around him men were screaming, dying and being killed and he strolled into the middle of things and began to go to work. He cut a man from neck to bollocks, the second he gutted, another came at him and as he swung his sword at him he deflected it and grabbed him by the neck before hitting him so hard with his head he heard the mans neck snap. After that the fun began, they came at him in twos and he pulled his knife, how long he fought for he didn't know, but in the end the last man he stabbed in the cock before throwing overboard.

"Fuckers is that all you got he shouted." and as he looked around he saw they were done for.

"I thank you friend, had you not been with us we'd have fallen." the Captain said and he was disgusted to see the man had no blood on him at all.

"You can thank me by given me some of that good wine you're hiding." he said and the man laughed.

Six men they lost including the first mate, the Iron born had lost ten and three, nine of them to him, as he sat in his cabin drinking wine and eating fish he laughed, just another days work. They arrived in Myr three days later and after finding a room and eating some damn fine chicken even with the stupid stuff they put on it here, he began his search again. Finding the Targaryen's here was far easier than he expected, getting to them though would be much more difficult.

They were staying with a local Magister who seemed to be making a big deal about having them with him, he had bought the girl fine dresses and jewels and gifted the boy a sword and dagger that were elaborately inlaid. So Sandor had needed to bide his time, to follow without being seen, something that was quite difficult given he was a head and a half above most of these Myrmen. But he lurked in the shadows and he watched, taking great care to learn as much as he could about them both.

Viserys was his worst nightmare, arrogant, full of disdain and his eyes held a note of cruelty and madness that Sandor knew all too well. He dominated his sister completely, every look he gave her, every move he made making the girl seem to wish to fly away like a little bird, or dragon. He strolled around with his guards as if he was already king of Westeros and not some beggar boy forced to live on the comfort of strangers.

The girl though made even his hardened heart feel sympathy for her, he had seen Queen Rhaella once and the girl looked like she would grow into her mother's beauty one day. When she was not with her brother she smiled more, she was friendly and polite and behaved like just any ordinary girl and not the lost princess of a deposed dynasty. In the end he spent all his time following her, if Viserys left the manse without her, Sandor allowed him go his way, If Daenerys left he followed.

His nights he spent drinking and eating, the prince and princess never left the Manse at night and so he was free to do as he wished, he was sitting in the tavern one night when he saw them and he knew they were trouble immediately. There were six in total, Essosi soldiers though dressed as common men, he listened in as they spoke and was proved right.

"We can't touch them there, far too many guards, what are we to do?"

"We wait, the prince has a reputation, he'll live up to it sooner or later and they'll be forced to leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Pentos, Bravos, Tyrosh, and every where in between they've outstayed their welcome because of the prince, here won't be any different."

"How long do you think?"

"Why does it matter? We have the coin it's not like we'll be going short." the man said laughing.

Sandor knew then he had no choice but to watch the men even closer, he finished his meal and got a good nights sleep. Waking the next morning he found only three of the men awake and breaking their fast, he sat and ate and listened though they were talking only about the gold they'd make for taking the prince and princess and nothing more. When he was done he headed to the manse and he saw the other three, each at a different part of the walls all watching and waiting.

Things went on like this for a almost a moon before it happened, just as the men said Viserys insulted their host, demanded something like a spoilt child and Sandor laughed at the idea of it. These magisters were not men you made demands of, they were far too wealthy and he had no doubt had it not been for the princess, then Viserys would have been made to pay a higher cost. As it was he only paid with their comfort and safety.

He knew where it would happen before they did, the alley was not far and he saw Viserys basically drag his sister behind him when he finally noticed he was being followed. When he got to the alley the boy was holding a sword badly, the two men stood facing him one of them laughing as he moved closer.

"Put the sword down boy, we're not here to harm you."

"Leave us be, Dany run." Viserys said but there was nowhere for her to run, the wall which blocked he alley off too large for her to climb.

He moved as quickly as he could but he was too late for Viserys, the boy struck his sword against one of the men and though he did no damage the man's instinctive response was to stab him in the side. Daenerys screamed when she saw her brother fall and as the second man moved to her Sandor made it there first.

"Leave them be." he said his sword drawn.

"You want no part of this, leave now and I'll make sure you only have that scarred face of yours to remind people of your ugliness." the man said laughing.

Sandor didn't reply, he just brought his sword down hard on the man's shoulder, the force of the blow so hard it cut right through his shoulder all the way to the man's chest, pulling the sword from him he turned to the other man. This one was more wary and he came towards him slowly, but Sandor was in no mood to dance and so he raced at the man catching him by surprise. The man blocked the first strike and was gutted by the second, he then turned to the princess who was kneeling by her brother crying.

"Vis, Vis, please wake up, I'll be good, please Vis." he heard her say.

"We need to go girl, there are four more of them and should they catch us here."

"No I can't, I can't leave him, he's my brother, please help him."

He bent down and tied off the wound, it was deep and the boy may not survive, but he went to move him just the same and then he saw them coming, all four of them entering the alley and while he could take them, he couldn't guarantee the girl wouldn't be hurt. So he grabbed her and as she screamed against him he ran for the wall, he pushed her over it and climbed it just as the men arrived. Picking her up he ran down side streets, the girl crying and screaming causing people to look at them, but he just kept running.

Two of the men caught up with them and he laid the girl down on the ground, watching as she backed away from him in fear, he sighed this wasn't the impression he wanted to make when they met. He turned to the men and they came at him from either side, their swords crashing together, they were skilled and after seeing their friends bodies, wary. One caught him with a knife in the shoulder and he hoped the man wasn't the type to poison a blade, he ripped it out and after blocking a slash from his left, used the knife to kill him.

As the first man fell the knife lodged in his throat, the other looked around for his other companions, seeing he was alone the man ran away and Sandor smiled, better a live coward than a dead brave man. He walked to the princess who was huddled against the wall looking at him with a mixture of fear and hate, he leant down to her and spoke as softly as he could.

"Princess I'm here to help, those men I don't know why they wish you harm, but I swear it I'm yours to command." he said and she wiped her eyes looking at him.

"Then take me back to my brother." she said through sniffles.

"I cannot, should those men find us I may not be able to protect you princess, we must leave. Your brother's injuries are not too bad he should recover but I fear if we go back then they will have you both." he said though whether he actually believed Viserys would survive was a different matter.

She looked at him and then the body of the man laying on the ground before she wiped her eyes and nodded. He took her hand and they moved through the side streets, finally coming to a different tavern where he took a room and paid extra for silence. As soon as they got to the room, she climbed into the bed and wrapped her self into a small ball, he covered her and let her sleep, standing by the window and looking outside.

He didn't sleep that night and over the course of it the princess cried when she woke and had bad dreams when she didn't. He had their meal brought to him the next morning to break their fast and he was happy to see she ate heartily. Once she was done she looked to him and he saw her look to his scarred face though she said nothing about it, instead she asked him his name.

"My name is Sandor, but people call me the Hound." he said feeling it best not to tell her the rest of his name just yet.

"Why did you help me?"

"A friend in Westeros sent me to keep you safe princess."

"Me, not my brother?" she asked inquisitively.

"You more than he." he said.

"Why me, he's the king, I'm just a girl?"

"You're a dragon princess, be a dragon." he said smiling and she smirked at him which he took as progress.

"What do we do now?"

"We hide and I keep you safe." he said and she nodded.

"Thank you Sandor, for saving me." she said and then walked back to lay on the bed.

He looked at her then and smiled a genuine smile, maybe this wouldn't be a terrible way to earn coin after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we see the continuation of the last chapter and Jon and Oberyn and the Tourney.


	55. The Viper and The Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Oberyn speak on the truth of things while the Tourney to celebrate the wedding takes place.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

He had been sitting there speaking with Margaery and Loras when he felt it, Ghost something was happening with Ghost, he turned to Margaery and told her he'd return in a moment and walked out into the hall. As he walked quickly he didn't even notice that Walder hadn't kept up, just headed off to where he knew Ghost was. He saw it then Ghost looking threateningly at prince Oberyn the black pup growling beside him, he saw the prince reach to his waist and realized if he took out a weapon he was done for.

"Ghost to me." he said and his wolf moved towards him.

"I thank you." Prince Oberyn said his relief clear.

"Don't mention it my prince."

"You have me at a disadvantage?" Oberyn said looking at him.

"Apologies my prince, Jon, Jon Snow." he said and smiled at him.

It was as if time stood still then and he realized it straight away with how the prince looked at him, he knew or if he didn't he would soon. His mind raced as he thought through the possibilities, as he went over the different scenarios in his brain, it was not the first time he'd done so. Ever since he'd first spoken to Richard about how to bring Dorne in he'd considered what would actually happen should they find out the truth.

Giving Oberyn the Mountain was only partly a way to bring them on board, Jon knew better than most the love a brother could feel for a murdered sister, the thoughts of the justice, no vengeance he had sought for Rhaenys was clear in his mind still. So whether they forgave him, accepted him, rejected him or sought to punish him in some way he cared not, Elia's brother deserved what he sought as much as Jon had. But it was supposed to be after the Mountain had fallen and not before that he would seek to speak to Oberyn or Doran, after they had sated their need for vengeance and not before.

"I have heard much about you young man, the things you're said to have done are known even in Dorne." Prince Oberyn said and if he was unsure he'd been recognized before it was clear in how Oberyn looked at him now that he certainly knew the truth.

"People speak my prince, I've played a small part nothing more." he said.

"You do yourself a disservice Jon, my daughter speaks of you as if you're different, as if you'd been born a Dornishman instead of in the cool North." he said pointedly.

"Your daughter my prince?" Jon asked trying to change the subject.

"Sarella, she spoke to you earlier." Oberyn said with a smile.

"Aye she did, she seems most eager for knowledge."

"Something she inherited from me perhaps as I often find myself most eager to learn new and interesting things." Oberyn said looking directly at him.

He was about to reply when Walder arrived, the large man glaring at the prince before looking to see he was fine and that Ghost was standing beside him.

"I should be getting back, I've left my friends alone for much too long i fear." Jon said, now was certainly not the time to speak to the prince he realized.

"As should I, maybe we could walk together, with those wolves of yours I find myself most protected." Oberyn said with a smirk.

"They do offer protection, but only when it's needed my prince." he said and Oberyn laughed then.

They walked back to the ballroom and while they did so in silence, he could feel Oberyn looking at him all the way, staring, searching out his features, but whatever he was looking for he didn't seem to find this time. When they reached the room he turned to bid the prince goodbye and once again found him staring at his face.

"Will you be taking part in the tourney tomorrow Jon?"

"I'm afraid not my prince, I injured my shoulder and need to rest up." he said and Oberyn looked at his arm.

"I was supposed to keep it in a sling, but well." he said with a shrug.

"But it's hard to dance while wearing a sling is it not?" Oberyn said and Jon smiled.

He saw it again then, the recognition and he knew it, it was the smile, his smile, his father's smile, it must be, oh gods it's Rhaenys's too, he recognizes her in me, the smile left his face as he frowned and said his goodbyes hurrying back to his table.

"Is everything all right Jon?" Margaery asked seeing his expression.

"I, can we speak, you too Loras, not here my room?" he asked.

"Of course Jon." Margaery said and Loras nodded in agreement.

They got up and left the hall Ghost and the black pup walking with them, when they got to his room Jon unlocked it and as soon as the entered Rhaenix chirped at him making him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Margaery asked.

"Rhaenix just asked if the wedding was fun."

"What, you mean you can?" she said looking at Jon and then at the dragon.

"Aye, Rhaenix is not on ordinary dragon Margaery, it's hard to explain but she's my sister." Jon said and Rhaenix chirped again and he frowned.

"What?" Margaery asked.

"She just told me off for telling you like that." he said abashed and Margaery laughed.

"Good." she said still laughing.

"There's more to it, more stuff I've not told you, Loras knows some of it, but after I told you the other day, gods if I'd told you the rest you'd have probably ran away and not come back." he said and she laughed some more as she shook her head in disagreement.

"Tell me." she said determinedly.

So he told her it all, the dreams, the warging, told her of how he and Rhaenys had spoken together, when he brought up the bit on the ship as he passed Dragonstone Loras gasped and Rhaenix chirped loudly.

"So that was, you thought you were, we were so worried Jon, Jaime and I." Loras said and he got up from the bed and walked over placing a hand on Loras's shoulder.

"It's, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it all, I didn't understand it at the time, some of I still don't." he said and Loras nodded as he walked back to sit beside Margaery."

"I can't say I understand it either, warging I mean, how does it work? I mean you take control of an animal but how?"

"You wish to see?" he asked.

"I do." she said.

He closed his eyes and found the door open as always, Ghost walked over to Margaery and licked her hand making her laugh before she looked to Jon and then back to the wolf.

"Jon?" she said to Ghost and as Ghost he nodded before letting go of the connection.

"Does this, are you?" Jon stumbled over his words as he looked at her before she smiled at him.

"No Jon it's good, it's most strange and I do no understand it but it's good." she said and he relaxed.

"But this isn't what made you bring us here is it?" Loras asked and Jon nodded.

"No, it's Oberyn, he knows who I am," he said and Margaery looked worried at him while Loras just smiled.

"This is good, with Dorne on our side Jon, this is better than good." Loras said not noticing the worried looks on both Jon's and Margaery's faces.

"It's not that simple Loras." Margaery said." Given the circumstances of Jon's birth, the Dornish may not be willing to support him, they may even blame him." she said and despite his own worry Jon couldn't help but smile at her, she understood, he didn't even need to tell her and she understood.

"But they can't blame him for that." Loras said angrily.

"They might though." Jon said and Rhaenix chirped loudly and for a long time making him nod his head.

"Jon?" Margaery said looking at him."

"I think I may have an idea." he said smiling at her before taking her hand in his.

**Lannisport 294 AC.**

**Brienne.**

She was excited at the prospect of taking part in the tourney, while not as large as the last one she'd taken part in it was simply being allowed to do so, allowed to be herself that had her excited. She only wished she'd have felt this way last night and gone to the wedding feast. Jon and Loras had both come to her before the wedding offering to escort her and she was flattered by it, but she remembered the dances at Tarth and so she in the end pretended to be unwell.

She knew how she looked in a dress and compared to all these other ladies she'd have felt ridiculous and despite her new friends saying they wished her there, she wondered if they really meant it. She didn't think she could take it if Jon and Loras ended up being like the rest and so she had hidden in her room like a craven. Better to be humiliated privately than in public she had thought and so while breaking her fast she had smiled when talk turned to the dancing and said she was sad she missed it.

Now she was putting her armor on and readying herself for the melee, she had hoped to take part in the squire duel she heard Jon and Loras speak of previously. But given the numbers of eligible participants and the fact of this being a smaller tourney, it ended up being a melee like Kings Landing instead. Though the rules were much more stringent and here there were three knights on the field with them to ensure they were followed.

"I wish you good fortune Brienne." Loras said taking a seat beside her.

"Aye you too Loras." she said smiling back at him.

When time came they walked out together, she hoped he'd make it to the end and that she did too, she found herself looking forward to crossing swords with him if given the chance. She looked around at the field, the three knights were close enough to intervene but not to get in the way. Around her stood ten and five opponents ranging in age from ten to her own four and ten, there were some small boys and one who was close to her own size but she was perhaps the largest one here.

"My Lords, Ladies and Good Men and Women of Lannisport, the West and Beyond. Welcome to the Wedding Tourney of Lord Jaime and Lady Dacey Lannister. I give you first the squire's melee with a first prize of two thousand dragons.

You may begin." the herald shouted and then she was fighting.

The two boys who came towards her were both wearing purple unicorn sigils, House Brax she thought and then looked to see it was the two brothers, Robert and Walder. Jon had pointed out some of the competitors to her earlier and told her who to look out for, these two were not among them. She moved quickly, the younger brother carried a mace and he was ill suited for the job and she easily dodged the blow, the older was a little better but not by much.

The sword clashed against her own and she moved so both boys were lined up, if she timed this right she could take both out easily, she did and as the sword swung again she defected the blow so it caught the other brother instead of her. As one brother looked angrily at the other and the other tried to apologize, she swept one off his feet and disarmed the other, pointing her sword to their necks one after the other they yielded and she moved on.

Loras easily defeated his opponent and she admired his skill before she was faced with the boy who was closest to her in size. The boy was a Banefort and Jon had told her to be wary of his strength something she found to be a wise warning as the boy swung a war hammer at her. She looked on as one of the knights moved closer, worried perhaps that given the boys strength someone could be seriously hurt.

"I've never fought a girl before." the boy laughed.

"Good, after this you can tell people what it was like to lose to one." she said smirking as she quickened her pace.

The problem with strength and wielding a weapon which relied upon it was speed could beat you and so she used hers, when he swung and missed she didn't and she laid traps for him, directing him where she wished him to go. Each time he followed and each time once he'd missed she hit him and hit him hard, in the end it wasn't one strike which won it for her, but a combination of them. The boy would be bruised in the morning but she had beaten him and as she looked around there were only seven others left.

Six she corrected herself as Loras beat another, no five as Lancel took out one more, she moved to her left and found herself up against a Dornish boy who carried a spear, she took a step forward warily having never faced one before.

"_The boy with the spear Jon, I, how do you fight that." she asked._

"_It's easier if you know his moves, but should you not then you need to allow him to dictate the fight for a bit, allow him to show you them while keeping away from him, let him be aggressive and then use that to win."_

"_How?"_

"_At some point he'll over extend and then you block the spear with your sword and take him with another weapon."_

"_I don't carry another weapon."_

"_You be the weapon then."_

She did as she had been advised, moving back when he swung, letting him become over confident, letting him dictate, she had to jump over low strikes and block or duck high ones, but she wasn't hit once and then it happened. He came in for a low strike and she blocked it with her sword forcing the spear to the ground, she stepped forward and smacked him with her head forcing him to drop the spear to the ground.

"Yield?" she said holding her sword to the his neck.

"I yield." he said smiling when she offered him her hand "I wish you good fortune my lady." he said and she nodded.

She turned to look to see Loras and Lancel face each other, she was surprised Lancel made it this far given what Jon had said of him, even more so when she saw how woefully outmatched he was in every aspect against Loras. Speed, strength, technique, Loras had him beat on it all and the fight only went on as long at it did as he didn't wish to embarrass the boy. Once done he turned and smiled as she walked towards him, he had made it and so had she, if she lost then she'd feel no shame and should she win she'd relish it as being even more worth it.

"_And Loras Jon?"_

"_Is my friend Brienne and I'd no more tell you how to beat him than I would tell you of myself." Jon said and she smiled at him._

"Shall we?" Loras said with a small bow that from someone else she may have found mocking.

"I think we shall, to five Loras?

"Aye, five it is."

She lost the first point in a blink of an eye, she thought Jon was the only one she'd ever faced who moved that quickly, the second one she took with a flurry of strikes finally finding an opening to catch his leg. The blow must have hurt as the next two went to her, one a strike to his shoulder the other to his leg. He caught her with two then, spinning and turning and she smiled knowing those he definitely picked up sparring with Jon.

At three each it slowed down, the first six points had come in a matter of moments, the next one took almost twice the time, they crossed blades over and over, she slashed high and he blocked spinning to come in low which she dodged. He thrust and she parried, her ripostes finding no purchase, on and on they went and she felt the crowd in the arena grow excited. In the end the blow she caught him with that took the point was purely accidental and she apologized as she caught his helm, though he smiled and waved it off.

"I'm sorry Loras, I didn't mean."

"It's all right Brienne no harm done."

"Do you need a moment?"

"I'm well, shall we?" he said and she nodded.

Whether he was or not she didn't know but the last point came very quickly and she almost felt badly for taking the victory, the strike to her mind was one he should have parried easily and had she not caught his head, she may have thought he'd thrown the match. As it was she worried that she'd hurt him more than he was letting on, he did celebrate with her though, he raised her arm and smiled at her as she took the plaudits.

"My lords, Ladies and men and women of Lannisport, I give you the winner of the Squires Melee, Lady Brienne of Tarth." the herald said and the crowd cheered.

She looked up to see Jon smile at her, beside him his sister, Joy and Margaery cheered her on, Lord Jaime clapped politely while his wife was far more enthusiastic. She saw Prince Oberyn and his daughters all cheering wildly and then saw her father look at her his face full of pride. She bowed and then she and Loras walked from the arena, she had won, she had beaten him and as she felt his arm pat her back she finally felt a sense of belonging.

**Jaime.**

When Jon came to him this morning he had been thankful he'd given him the night, had he come the night before his wedding night may not have been as pleasant as it was. Given the news he had shared Jaime was pretty certain he'd have spent the night worrying, rather than in the arms of his wife. As it was he had spoken to Arthur and despite their doubts they had both agreed that Jon was right on this, there was no point in waiting further, though Arthur himself would remain an unknown until after the Mountain was dealt with.

Arriving at the Tourney he had caught the stares Oberyn was giving Jon and found the prince looking at him also, but beside him his wife's enthusiasm was only diluted by the fact she couldn't compete herself. Something she had not been pleased about, Jaime having to explain the rules that as hosts they couldn't compete in their own tourney and then agreeing to bring her to another as soon as one was occurring, so they sat and watched the squire's melee.

He had considered not having one given the numbers, he could have had duels, but the ages were all wrong, it was one thing for the younger lads, but the older ones needed something like this. So after speaking with Arthur he had come up with a way his aunt wouldn't be too upset with him and this was the result. Seeing Brienne win was tempered for him by the fact it was Loras who lost, he had also been worried by the strike to his helm, though it seemed to not be too bad.

"She's very good." Dacey said.

"Aye, I can see why Jon recommended her."

"Jon did?"

"Aye, said she'd benefit from training under us, that and her being a lady." Jaime said.

"What about her being a lady?" Dacey asked a note of annoyance in her voice.

"Well not everywhere is as enlightened as the North or Dorne in knowing ladies can't just fight, but can win." he said and Dacey smiled at him.

"You really are a charmer when you want to be aren't you?" she said and he laughed.

"No I just know my lady can wield a mace better than any man I know." he said and she leaned in to kiss him.

"My Lords, Ladies and good men and women of Lannisport, I give you the Melee, first prize five thousand gold dragons." the herald shouted.

Jaime looked out on the field to see those he recognized, the Strongboar and Addam had decided to take part as had what looked to be one of Oberyn's daughters, though the prince himself had surprisingly decided not to. Walder was fighting and the blunted double axe he held looked just as imposing as the one he had made for the man. Ser Wendel had decided to fight as had Oberyn's former squire Ser Daemon, but the field was devoid of a lot of the main participants these events usually brought in.

The Vale had not come which he found surprising, unless Jon Arryn had told them or suggested to them he would not be happy if they did. The Stormlands too had been badly underrepresented, with Beric Dondarrion and Bryce Caron the only two lords who'd come. From the Riverlands it was just House Darry and House Mallister, but Patrek was saving himself for the Joust sand Raymun was not a melee fighter either.

He did smile when Thoros came running in late followed by a squire carrying his swords before dumping them on the ground, he watched as the Red Priest picked one up and with the lighting of his sword, the melee began. Jaime spent most of the early part of the fighting looking at Walder, watching him move, he'd not really had a chance to train the man yet and was glad Arthur would be able to spend more time with him. But watching him as he swung that axe, as it collided with the first opponent and knocked him off his feet, for sheer brute strength alone the man was a dangerous opponent.

"Did you see that?" Dacey said excitedly from beside him.

"Aye, wouldn't wish to face him myself." he said and she smirked.

"Don't worry my love, I'll protect you from the big bad giant." she said and he laughed making Genna look to him.

Thirty men had lined up to take part in the melee and already more than ten of them had been eliminated, he looked to see Addam and the Strongboar team up to take out three men all wearing Frey colors and he laughed, he'd completely forgotten they'd even come. He then thanked the gods he'd not had to spend time with any more of the weasels than had been absolutely necessary. Why they had decided it was good idea to go after the Strongboar alone was beyond him, with Addam backing him up, it ended up just being funny.

Walder was facing one of Lord Brax's men who was doing his best to keep out of the range of the axe and was managing to do so, he looked on in surprise when the man managed to disarm Walder. Not that it seemed to actually help the man any, Walder simply ran at him as he was almost celebrating knocking the axe away. The collision must have sent the man twenty feet, it was like an aruochs charging, even up here in the stands people grimaced at the sound of the impact.

Walder just turned and picked up his axe and waited for the next opponent, looking back out he saw Addam had been beaten by Oberyn's former squire who it seemed was also shadowing the man's daughter. The girl used a spear and used it well, but using it against the Strongboar wasn't just ineffective it was damn stupid. Jaime watched as she buzzed around the giant man like a small fly to a horse, he could almost see the smile on the Strongboar's, face his greatsword ready to be used to painful effect.

"She's brave I'll give her that." Dacey said and he nodded as he looked to see Oberyn looking on worriedly.

"She's stupid though, if he hits her she'll be badly hurt." Jaime said looking at the girls lack of armor.

Ser Daemon moved trying to get to her but was faced with Thoros and his flaming blade, Jaime didn't know which way to look, he heard the gasp as the Strongboar grabbed the shaft of the spear when the girl struck. Could almost hear the groan from the girl as he ripped it from her hands and swung his sword, the clang as it hit the axe was drowned out by cheers, Walder stood facing the Strongboar and dwarfing him in height.

"How did he get there so fast?" Dacey asked.

"I don't know but this is going to be something." he replied as Walder and the Strongboar faced off.

The two men moved around each other slowly almost sizing each other up which given that the Strongboar was close to seven feet and Walder over it that wasn't surprising, when they moved though their speed or more accurately Walder's belied his size. The Strongboar was fast for a big man, Walder though was just fast, size was irrelevant the man moved as if he was half the size and Jaime watched as the Strongboar struggled to keep up. The axe and greatsword rang out as the two clashed, Jaime looked on as Walder caught the Strongboar on the shoulder, as the greatsword caught Walder on the side.

"How can they take that?" Dacey asked wincing as Walder caught the Strongboar again.

"I've no idea."

The end came when Walder actually swept the Strongboar's legs from under him using a move both Loras and Jon used countless times and Jaime burst out laughing as the axe was placed on Strongboar's neck. He yielded and was helped up and his own booming laugh and slap on Walder's back were as loud as their weapons had been when they clashed, he watched as one left the field while the other turned to continue.

There were five left, Thoros had somehow become disengaged from fighting Ser Daemon and instead was facing Ser Wendel, Dacey beside him cheering on her fellow northerner. While Walder was now faced with Oberyn's daughter and Ser Daemon, Jaime felt for all Ser Wendel's skill or luck in getting to this point, he was done for. So instead once again concentrated on Walder's fight, something he in the end was glad of.

Up until now Walder's strength and speed had been enough, now facing two opponents who not only were working together, but knew how to, was going to prove a different test. Jaime watched as they circled before attacking simultaneously, both coming at the side forcing Walder to chose who to face. He instinctively chose right, but it was also the end for him as he over concentrated on Ser Daemon allowing Oberyn's daughter to trip him with the spear, as his axe fell, both of them advanced and he yielded.

"He did well." Dacey said disappointed as Ser Wendel too had been defeated.

"Aye he did, but watch and see what he did wrong." Jaime said as the two turned to face Thoros.

They tried the same move, both circling and just as before, Thoros turned to concentrate on Ser Daemon, though he did so in only a half turn, when Oberyn's daughter came in with the spear, he jumped it and with her off balance, he moved to her and it was she who fell to the ground. His leg sweep catching her completely by surprise, she had yielded even before Ser Daemon moved, the flaming sword still a foot from her face.

Thoros spun and he watched as the flames flew in the air when his sword and Ser Daemon's struck against each other, both men were skilled but the flames were the difference. Every time Thoros brought the sword anywhere near Ser Daemon's face the man visibly flinched and as he hit the sword against his arm, Daemon dropped his own and reached to put out flames that weren't there. With that the melee was over and Thoros had claimed another victory.

**Jon.**

He was determined to enjoy the tourney even with the specter of Oberyn Martell hanging over his head, when he arrived he had taken Sansa, Margaery and Joy to shop at the stalls. They had left the wolves at Casterly Rock, Jon had enough trouble getting Ghost to behave, having the two pups act up would be too much. His arm was aching him some too and after speaking to the Maester he had been told to place it back in it's sling, giving him another reason not to wish to run after errant wolves.

Sansa was walking around almost as excited as Joy, her first tourney coming so soon after the wedding was more than she could have hoped for. Seeing the stalls selling everything from food to jewellery, from fabrics to drinks, he was glad he'd brought a lot of coin with him. Joy was her usual boisterous self, stopping at stalls and asking for pen nuts and at one an odd sugary stick which she seemed to adore.

"Jon try." she said holding the stick in her hand.

"Mmm yummy." he said after pretending to try it making her laugh.

"Margy?" he heard Joy say and so he looked to Margaery and she did the same even adding in the rubbing of her stomach which made Joy laugh louder.

"Sans." but she got no answer "Sans try." and his sister turned around having been looking at the fabrics.

"Oh no thank you Joy." Sansa said to a frown.

"I think you should try some Sansa." Jon said with a wink and mouthed 'Pretend' which Sansa did making Joy smile again.

"Jon can we go over to this stall?"

"Of course Sansa." he said and they walked to the fabrics.

Sansa in the end bought a lot, well actually it was Jon who bought it as Sansa it turned out had forgotten her coin purse, not that he minded, he knew his little sister would end up giving most of it away in the form of presents anyway. After stopping off to eat they made their way to the arena, Jors following but Jon knew Arthur was here somewhere too. His knight was not happy at having to basically hide from Oberyn and not willing to do so completely.

After making sure the girls were seated he and Margaery went to wish good luck to Brienne and Loras, he spoke to his friend for quite a bit before he left him with Margaery so he could speak to Brienne. After giving her some advice when she asked, he and Margaery walked back to see Sansa and Joy speaking to Martyn, Willem, Tion and Walder, the four boys matching Sansa's enthusiasm almost.

Seeing Loras and Brienne square off had been exciting to even him, he had watched some of the other fights almost bored, both at not being able to compete himself, and because the outcomes were far too easy to predict. Brienne and Loras were clearly far superior than those they faced and barring ill luck would no doubt make it to the end, he instead had been more excited by Sansa's reactions, by Margaery's worry over Loras and by Joy's playing with her pen nuts.

"Your brother will be fine Margaery." he said moving close to whisper in her ear.

"I know it's just I worry so." she said back.

"I do too, but if I thought he was in any danger I'd be out there with him, injury or no." he said and she smiled relaxing some "Joy pen nut." Jon said and Joy shook her head while laughing, "For Margy, Joy?"

"Margy?" Joy said looking to Margaery as if to make sure Jon wasn't trying to fool her.

"Thank you Joy." Margaery said when she offered her the peanut and Joy nodded back at Jon who smiled and winked at her.

"No Tion, my pen nuts." Joy said then giggling as Tion reached forward for one.

Jon looked to Sansa and rolled his eyes making her laugh, buying Joy the bag of peanuts was both fun and annoying at the same time. He turned to see Loras and Brienne were ready to fight and he watched on, his hand falling to hold Margaery's when she gasped at the knock Loras took to the head. In the end it was that which won it for Brienne and he cheered on as did Margaery once she realized Loras was well.

They didn't have long to wait until the Melee and this Jon found much more interesting, not only was Walder fighting in it, but Thoros too, for some reason the Red Priest fascinated him even more since Arthur's revelations. Knowing one of them wished to see him made him eager to know more of their strange religion and Thoros was the only other of them he even knew existed. While Margaery and Sansa spoke of Highgarden and Joy feeling a little sleepy curled up beside him, Jon watched the melee take place.

Walder did incredibly well, he was unlucky in the end and Jon knew it was purely his inexperience that cost him, knowing Arthur would soon be training him amongst others, that wouldn't be a problem for long. Watching Thoros win was incredible though and Jon tried to see the secret to the burning blade, he knew it was liquid of some sort, but what it was he couldn't be sure. With the melee done with they headed to eat before the joust, Joy though it seemed along with the younger boys were tired out.

So it had just been him, Margaery, Sansa, Loras and Brienne, both of whom had joined once they had changed, Loras seeming to feel no ill effects from the knock to the head he took. They were sitting in Tyrion's tavern enjoying their meal when Jon spotted Richard, motioning to him he took his leave and walked to the back and up the stairs. One of Richard's men stood guard outside the room and he and Richard walked in.

"My king?"

"Have you sent Lorch's body to Dorne?"

"I have my king, it left days ago."

"Damn, you're far too good at your job." he said with a small laugh.

"Why do you ask my king?"

"Richard, please Jae or Jon." he said and Richard nodded "Oberyn knows." he said and Richard took a seat.

"How has he reacted?"

"He's not, not yet, but he knows, I.. I think my smile gave me away." he said rubbing his head as if the idea was preposterous.

"It's your father's smile, Jae."

"Aye, my sisters too."

"So now what?"

"I have a plan, Rhaenix's plan actually, I was hoping had Lorch's body still been here."

"To show him and help explain."

"Aye, there's a letter too, from Elia but I know not what it says."

"You could open it Jae, say it was unsealed."

"I couldn't Richard, its between them, I'll deal with it whatever I says, but it's from Elia to her brothers, if it was Rhaenys and I.."

"I understand."

"Is everything set with the Mountain?"

"Aye it is we're all set to go, Jaime told me of your vision, you think it true?"

"I do, if I can speak to him, convince him, maybe he'll listen." Jae said.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll have to make sure he survives." he said determinedly.

"I'll be heading off on the morrow, I won't see you for some time, be safe my king." Richard said.

"You too Richard, and Richard, thanks for listening."

"Always my king."

**Sansa.**

Once they had finished eating they walked back to watch the joust and if Sansa was excited by the tourney beforehand, how she was now made that look like boredom. The idea of knights jousting, of racing down a tilt towards each other had until that point, been a dream for her, something she read in a book. Now she was actually going to see it happen in front of her, Jon and Loras explained the colors and decorations on the horses and she looked out to see the knights lined up their armor gleaming.

"Do you have many tourneys at Highgarden Margaery?" she asked.

"My father loves tourneys, and balls, and feasts Sansa, I believe you'll see your share." Margaery said smiling back and Sansa felt her heart race.

Balls, an actual proper ball, while not much different than the wedding in some respects, in others they were and it was these that she looked forward to most, to the dresses and the dances, to the music and pageantry. The little girl who had read and looked at drawings in books of such things, who had hoped to see them one day and now she was actually going to be a part of them, she was lost in this daydream as the first two knights lined up.

"Who are they Jon?" she asked having missed the names and not recognizing the colors.

"They're two hedge knights Sansa, both from the Stormlands I believe."

She watched as the two horses rode towards each other, heard the crash of the lances as they hit the shields, both men remained on their horses and they turned and rode once again. She gasped when the man was knocked from his horse, looked on worriedly as he lay on the ground, once he moved though she looked eagerly on as the next two knights began their run. Over and over it went, Lord Jorah defeated a knight from House Brax, Ser Wendel fell to Lord Beric Dondarion, Ser Addam defeating a knight from House Westerling.

She heard the hum in the crowd and looked on excitedly as the large man Walder had fought faced off against Prince Oberyn, feeling both excitement and disquiet from Jon and Margaery, with Loras looking on almost angrily. The joust itself went four tilts, with Prince Oberyn unhorsing the large man, the Strongboar she heard Jon call him, while there were cheers there were those who booed too, not that it bothered the prince.

She was feeling thirsty and was about to ask for something to drink when a serving girl brought her some fruit juice, she looked to Jon and smiled, he had ordered it for her and Margaery knowing they'd wish it. As the joust went on she found her excitement undimmed, she cringed and gasped when a knight fell but cheered when they rose again. In the end it got down to the final four, Prince Oberyn had looked majestic, Jorah too had been incredible. Ser Addam and Lord Beric being the others who had made it this far.

Ser Addam was her choice he rode so elegantly, Lord Dondarrion was dashing and flamboyant, but to her mind he couldn't come close to Ser Addam. Jorah was fierce like the bear on his sigil and the northerner in her wished to cheer for him, but Jon had no problem declaring that Oberyn would win, so she felt fine picking Ser Addam. Margaery and Loras were both hoping for Jorah to win and she sensed neither were too pleased her brother had picked Oberyn.

Jon was too close to Margaery and Brienne too close to Loras for her to ask either of them why the Tyrell's had a problem with the Dornish Prince without being overheard, so she resolved to find out later. Brienne had stayed almost silent during the joust, her expression remarkably like Jon's just sitting, studying, almost as if they both were picking apart styles and forms.

"It's Addam against Jorah." Jon said and she moved to the edge of her seat.

When she looked up to see Lynesse and the babe looking on worriedly she felt a sense of guilt, Lynesse was her friend and Sansa was cheering for her husband's opponent, she almost couldn't look at her. But it was the crashing of the lances which drew her attention anyway, the first tilt ended with both lances broken. The second the same, as did the third, when they got to the fourth though it was clear Jorah's power was beating Addam's skill.

"Jorah's going to win." she said half excited and half upset.

"Aye he is." Jon said and so it was proved right as in the next tilt Addam fell.

"Is he all right?" she said worriedly but he almost jumped to his feet making her smile.

"It seems he is little sister." Jon said before turning to whisper something to Margaery which made her almost curl up in laughter.

She frowned at her brother thinking he just teased her, but when she saw his confused look she wondered if she'd been mistaken. As she was thinking on it, Prince Oberyn and Lord Beric rode out. This contest was very different, two tilts was all it lasted and Prince Oberyn won it easily, once she saw Lord Beric was well she called Jon to speak to him, watching as he nodded before switching seats with Brienne.

"Jon what is it with Margaery and Loras and Prince Oberyn?" she whispered as softly as she could.

"Lord Willas injured his leg in a joust against Prince Oberyn, while it was an accident, Willas bears the injury still and so the prince is not their favorite person."

"Oh, but your cheering for him." she said a little too loudly.

"You think I'd cheer for him against a northman? Against Jorah?" he said aghast.

"I...I just thought, you said he'd win." she said abashed.

"Aye, he will, but that doesn't mean I'm cheering for him, something Margaery thankfully understands now." he said looking at Margaery who was smiling at something with Brienne.

"What were you laughing at with Margaery earlier?" she asked.

"What when?"

"When you whispered to her?" she said,

"Wait, is that why you looked at my strangely, did you think? Sansa I wouldn't tease you not behind your back, not when you're so fun to tease while right in front of me little sister" he said nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Jon don't you dare." she said laughing at him.

"I won't, it wasn't you I was talking about, we were just talking about the queen of love and beauty."

"Oh, I don't see how is that funny?"

"It's not, I was just saying if I ever won a joust I'd be forced to crown Ghost." Jon said and Sansa looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Margaery asked who I'd crown if I won, well I couldn't crown Margaery because Joy wouldn't' be happy and I couldn't crown you because Joy wouldn't be happy and I couldn't crown Joy because…"

"Margaery or I wouldn't be happy." she said smirking.

"Aye, so that leaves Ghost, anyway that's what I told Margaery during the earlier jousts."

"But why was she laughing now?"

"Look over there, see the garland that's for the queen of love and beauty." Jon said pointing to some flowers.

"I see them, oh they're so pretty." she said picturing them placed on her head.

"Aye, now imagine them on Ghost's head." Jon said, she couldn't help it the laughter just burst out, she almost doubled over at the idea of the white wolf crowned in flowers.

It took her a few minutes to compose herself, she needed to borrow Jon's handkerchief to wipe her eyes having laughed so much tears had fallen. She had actually missed the first two tilts and looked on as in the third Prince Oberyn caught Jorah so flush he practically flew from the horse, she worried for a moment until he stood up and waved to Lynesse looking up to give her friend a small smile herself.

"My Lord and Ladies, men and women of Lannisport, the west and beyond, I give you the winner of the Joust Prince Oberyn Martell."

She looked on as the Prince rode to the garland and picked up the flowers on the end of his lance before riding to where his daughters and paramour sat, what a paramour was she had no idea, other than the Prince was unmarried.

"My love, Ellaria I name you the Queen of Love and Beauty." Oberyn said as he laid the flowers in her hand.

She smiled before turning to Jon only to find him staring down at Margaery who had her head turned away from the arena and was looking back at her brother, she looked from one to the other and to the prince and Ellaria, she was sure then it wouldn't be Ghost who Jon would crown if he won.

**Oberyn.**

The boy had smoothly ditched him the night before he'd give him that much, he had watched him leave the feast almost as soon as they returned and for the rest of the night he had sat so quietly that Ellaria worried about him. He had smiled and tried to be attentive but he knew he'd failed, so he had made it up to her in their bed later on. While Ellaria slept he stood at the window naked, the cold night air keeping his warm blood from boiling.

Everything became clear to him then though the details still escaped him, but he knew who the boy was, he knew who his father was, who his mother was and everything began to click into place. Eddard Stark had done what he hadn't been able to do and while a part of him admired the man for it, his own failure hung over his head like an axe, he had saved his nephew while Oberyn's had died, while his niece had died. Both men had lost their sisters, but he had something left of his while Oberyn was left alone with nothing but memories.

"Come back to bed my love." Ellaria said as she rolled over to find him not there.

"Sleep my love, I must think." he said and she drifted back to sleep.

He had found himself thinking for most of the night and pretty much the entirety of the next day, breaking his fast, preparing for the tourney, even riding in the joust's hadn't cleared his mind. It was only naming Ellaria his Queen of Love and Beauty which did so and even then only for the briefest of moments. Soon he felt himself drawn back to Harrenhal on the day the smiles died, he saw her then the wolf girl and now looking to the stands he saw her son, the boy looked more like his father he could see it clearly now, but she was part of him too.

As he finished removing his armor he was joined by Richard Lonmouth and he knew that he was involved in this also. He looked to the man, his goodbrother's former squire and wondered how long he'd known, how long they'd kept this secret hidden from him, he had to know, he needed to know. Was this the plan all along, had this been what Rhaegar wanted? Did he leave his sister to die, her children to die so her son could live while Elia's did not?

"How long?"

"Less than a year."

"You expect me to believe that?" he sneered.

"I care not what you believe Oberyn, you seem to forget unlike the rest of the world I don't fear the viper. I died many years ago old friend, everyday since I've known the truth has been a second life to me so death holds no fear for me."

"You intend to put that boy on the throne?"

"That boy is my king and he will sit the throne, of that there is no doubt."

"You think Dorne will accept this." he said angrily.

"Frankly I could give two fucks what Dorne will and won't accept. You think it was I who sent you Varys's head, I who brought you here for the Mountain or I who ensured Lorch got exactly what he fucking deserved." Richard said.

"Lorch is dead?" he said surprised.

"Aye, his body is on it's way to Doran as we speak, now come Jaime Lannister wishes to speak to you and Oberyn, I'd leave your knives behind or those answers you seek will never be found."

"You would have me walk into the Lion's den unarmed?"

"If anyone wished you harm Oberyn we wouldn't be speaking right now." Richard said turning and walking away.

He finished dressing and hid the small knife in the cut off in his small clothes before walking to follow Richard, when he saw Daemon and Nym he called them over to tell Ellaria he'd see her later. Then he walked to where Richard was waiting with a horse saddled for him, he mounted and they rode fast to Casterly Rock. He was brought to a room and he sat and stewed waiting for over an hour until Jaime Lannister arrived.

"Richard, you can go," Jaime said and Richard looked at him before nodding.

"Lannister."

"He wishes to speak to you. Should you harm him in any way I'll make it my life's mission that every member of your family will suffer. I will spend ever single piece of gold I have. I'll fucking hire the faceless men themselves with one goal only, to see the end of House Martell. You, your daughters, your paramour, your brother, niece and nephews, all of them gone, your former squire you're so fond of, gone." Jaime said with such surety that he gulped.

"He means that much to you?"

"He is my king." Jaime said and turned so he followed.

They walked to the lift and came out at the family wing, he was taken down a corridor and saw the giant guard and the other one who followed Jon Snow around, Jaime knocked at door and Jon opened it, giving Jaime a smile before he motioned for Oberyn to come inside. Once he did the white wolf was on him immediately pinning him to the door, he felt fear then, genuine fear as he looked in the wolf's red eyes. Compared to this the other meeting had been friendly and he looked to Jon who seemed to have his eyes closed.

"The knife, take it out please I'd suggest slowly." Jon said and he looked to see the wolf baring it's teeth.

He took the knife out and threw it on the floor, feeling able to breathe again as the wolf left him and walked over to stand by the boy.

"Forgive me for that but I didn't wish you to do something stupid, I'd prefer you alive my prince." Jon said with a soft laugh.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a warg, Ghost is my companion, my protector, my friend." he said rubbing the wolf's head "He's not the only one." Jon said and Oberyn looked on in astonishment as a white dragon flew and landed on the boy's shoulders.

"That's, how, that's impossible."

"Is it? I suppose you're right, what do you say Rhaenix are you impossible?" Jon said and the dragon chirped "No she says she's very much possible my prince." he laughed.

"She?" he asked confused thinking the boy had named the dragon for his father.

"Aye she, my sister." he said softly as he dragon chirped again.

"You named her for Rhaenys?" he asked a small smile on his face before he realized.

"No, she is Rhaenys. You may want to sit for this." Jon motioned to a small chair which he sat on.

"I don't, she can't be, she's a dragon, can a dragon even be a she?" his worlds stumbling from his lips.

"A dragon is not a slave, not even to it's gender. But she is my sister." the dragon began chirping and Jon nodded before smiling .

"You can speak to her?"

"I can understand her, we're bonded, we've always been bonded." Jon said as he stroked the dragon's neck.

"I don't...this makes no sense." he said shaking his head.

"There was a day years ago, you and Ellaria visited Dragonstone to see Elia and Rhaenys, Aegon hadn't been born yet. Rhaenys was always an early riser and she liked to wake up Elia and our father, but father wasn't on Dragonstone and Elia had given you their rooms, do you remember?" Jon said and he nodded "Remember what happened when she snuck in to wake Elia and father up, what she found?"

He remembered it almost as if it was yesterday he and Ellaria had been in the middle of it when she came in, she had run out to find her mother to tell her that Oberyn had been hurting auntie Ellaria. For the first time since he had met his paramour she had actually been embarrassed, he couldn't there was no way he could know this. The dragon began to chirp again as Oberyn looked at both it and the boy, trying to make sense of them both.

"I don't know, will it work?"

More chirping and shaking of the dragons head.

"If you say so."

More chirping.

"Aye, fine, you do know best sister." Jon said laughing.

He looked on in wonder as Jon walked to him and held out the dragon for him to take in his hands, he took it? her? And as he held it he looked into it's eyes, they were a deep purple and he could see her, see Rhaenys. He watched as Jon walked to a chest, reaching in and taking out something wrapped in cloth, it seemed he struggled with it, his injured arm not allowing him to lift it properly but he did and carried it to the table.

The dragon chirped at him, tilting it's head as it looked into his own eyes, he could see tears reflected, his tears and he felt the dragon almost wish to wipe them as it moved closer.

"She says she missed you uncle, she missed you so much," Jon said softly and the dragon chirped.

"I..I missed you too Rhaenys," he said wiping his eyes as he felt the dragon lean against his chest.

"I don't know what it is exactly we're going to see, I need you put Rhaenix on the table my prince." Jon said and he reluctantly did as he was told.

On the table were glass candles, four of them, he looked on as Jon handed him one before picking up another, the one he held in his hand was black, the one Jon held, green, it was merely a moment later that the green candle lit up followed by the one in his own hand. He looked on in awe, he had seen them once in the Citadel, each acolyte sent down to spend a night trying to light them with their mind, none ever succeeding and Jon Snow had done it as if it was nothing.

He saw the image then, the place he recognized immediately Harrenhal, he saw himself sitting there in the hall of a hundred hearths, the feast going on and then he saw her, saw Elia and it was if he was right there, as if he could reach out an touch her.

"_Things will change soon brother, when they do no matter what happens talk to me first, promise me brother, promise me you'll speak to me before you do anything rash."_

"_Me do something rash? You must have me mistaken with someone else." he laughed._

"_Oberyn promise me."_

"_I promise Elia."_

The image changed and it was Elia and Rhaegar and they were arguing and he felt his rage rise.

"_You were not supposed to do it so publicly Rhaegar."_

"_I m sorry Elia, I don't know, I don't know what came over me."_

"_The same thing which comes over us all, you love struck fool."_

"_I know it wasn't supposed to be this way Elia, forgive me."_

"_I can forgive easy enough, my brothers not so much." Elia laughed._

"_We'll talk to them, explain it all."_

"_We will."_

The images changed once again, he was storming from a room, his sister running after him.

"_Oberyn it's not what it seems."_

"_That man shamed you Elia, he shamed my sister, I'll not sit by"_

"_You'll do as your bid Oberyn or I shall not speak to you again, remember your promise brother."_

"_No, not on this, I'll not forgive this Elia, I'll not see you cover for that man." he said as he walked away.  
_

"_Oberyn, Oberyn." his sister shouted as she began to cry._

Just like that the images were gone and he sat there looking at the unlit candles, if he didn't hear the dragon chirping he'd not believe what he just saw.

"How can you? How can you do that?"

"I do not know, I'm sill learning, Rhaenix has been teaching me, but I haven't seen the past before, nor the future yet." Jon said.

"Future?"

"Aye, I have dreams, I've seen things, Rhaenys showed me things." Jon said sadly.

"Rhaenix, Rhaenys which is it? I don't understand any of this."

"Neither do I completely, it's coming I get some of it, but what I know is we were bonded, through the dragon and the egg. I did something, changed it, I don't know what, but Rhaenys is Rhaenix, Rhaenix is Rhaenys, she is my sister."

"What do you want from me?"

"I have something for you, I don't know what it says, only it's from Elia." Jon said walking to the chest and taking out a letter before walking back towards him.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was left among my things, take it, when you've read it we'll talk some more." Jon said handing him the letter.

He sat there and read it and reread it crying as he did so, he felt the dragon's wings as she flew to his shoulder, felt her head against his own as he sat there sobbing holding the letter in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we find out what was in Elia's letter as Jon and Oberyn finish their talk before a Mountain faces Justice.


	56. The Viper and the Mountain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of Elia's letter is revealed and Oberyn faces the man responsible for her death.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

Looking at Oberyn as he held the letter in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks he felt as if he was invading the man's privacy, as if he didn't belong here. Rhaenix rested silently against Oberyn's chest gripping his silken coat tightly, both of them silent almost sharing the grief and loss they felt. Jon turned away to give them time, he surprisingly didn't have to wait long as he heard Rhaenix chirp and looked over his shoulder to see Oberyn holding out the letter.

"Did you read this?" Oberyn asked his eyes red from where he'd wiped his face.

"It was not mine to read my prince."

"She speaks of you in it, calls you her son." Oberyn said a soft smile on his face as he said it "My sister was too good for this world Jaehaerys, far too good, she implores me to be like her, read." he said as he handed Jon the letter.

He took it from the prince his hand shaking, Rhaenix flying to land on his shoulder, he moved to the bed and sat down allowing his dragon to climb down his body and rest in his lap and then he looked to Oberyn who nodded and so he began to read the letter.

_My dearest brothers,_

_If you are reading this letter then the worst has happened and our uncle has been unable to get me and the children to safety, all of our plans have failed terribly. I know you will blame Rhaegar, blame Lyanna and even perhaps blame their son, my son, do not for if you do you shame me brothers and when we meet again I'll not forgive you for it._

_Rhaegar and I were never a love match, we tried, we did our duty, we brought two wonderful children into the world and the love we may not have had for each other we poured into them. Each day I spent in the hell that was Kings Landing was a day too much, it bore down on me, wore me down and I do believe had I been forced to live there it would have broken me or killed me before long. So I suggested and Rhaegar reluctantly agreed that we part, I could live my life free and with my love in Dorne and he could find someone else to share his life and heart with._

_This world though is a cruel strange place and while Rhaegar found his, mine own love was taken from me. Lyanna though was what he needed, what the realm needed and together they would do what I could not and the promised prince would come. it seems though that we had not fully accounted for the ambitions of greedy men, nor on the strength of the desire of those to see the dragons fall and so what should have been the turning point, turned into our greatest failure._

_But if you're both reading this letter, then brothers all is not lost, Lyanna lives and her babe Jaehaerys has been born and so my hopes, my dreams rest with him. Help him brothers, guide him, be for him what I would have been, be his family for he will find in the days to come grave need of one. _

_To Doran my sweet older brother I can only say I did my duty, I did so a the cost of my own heart and all I can think now as I write this _is that duty is too high a price to pay when compared to love. _For what is duty against the feel of a newborn in your arms or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words brother. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy._

_Oberyn my dear impulsive rash brother, I ask you only to protect the boy Oberyn, protect him as if he were Aegon as if he were Rhaenys, for his brother and sister would have loved him as much as I love mine own. He is blood of my blood brother, he is their brother just as you were mine, remember that when you look upon my son._

_To Jaehaerys do not blame yourself, do not because I do not, remember that, you are a dragon my son, be a dragon and show them all that just like me you are of Dorne._

_I am and always shall be Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken._

_Elia Martell, mother of three and Princess of Dorne._

Jon placed the letter on the bed and began to cry loudly, he sobbed as Rhaenix chirped softly, her words offering comfort but not immediately making it beyond the sadness he felt. He cursed Tywin Lannister, Amory Lorch, Gregor Clegane, he cursed them all. He felt it as Oberyn sat down on the bed beside him, felt his arm as it wrapped itself around his shoulder, taking care not to press to hard, though he doubted he'd have felt it anyway.

"I killed him." Jon said softly "Lorch I killed him myself for what he did." he added.

"I heard he had died, how?"

"I stabbed him, once for every one he..he.." he said shaking.

"Then she is avenged."

"It's not enough, I want to bring him back to life, I want to kill him again and again, it's not enough." he said and Oberyn held him tighter.

"It's all we have nephew, it's all we have."

They sat there not saying a word, Rhaenix sitting between them both, Ghost laying on the floor looking at them silently as always, the black pup he had asked Loras to look after, having to tell Ghost it was all right to do so. He was thankful he had done it now, thankful of the silence in the room, it was peaceful though he felt anything but peace.

"The Mountain, you're going for him still?" he asked breaking the silence.

"We both seek justice for our sister's nephew, you have had yours it's time I tasted mine own."

"I..I had a vision. I saw it, the fight, something happened, you fell, slipped, I don't know, but he beat you, I saw him kill you and then your children." Jon said.

"A warning or a certainty?" Oberyn asked.

"A warning I think."

"Then I shall be most careful." Oberyn said with a smile.

"I want you to take Ghost with you."

"Why?"

"I wish to see him fall, to see it for myself, also should things go wrong I can help, will you let me?"

"I never turn down help from family." Oberyn said and then smiled at him "There is much we must discuss Jaehaerys, much we must decide upon, but you have my spear should you wish it."

"I do my prince."

"Uncle. It is my sister's wish and we both know sister's should have their way." Oberyn said smirking when Rhaenix chirped.

They talked then of memories of Elia, of stories Oberyn said he'd not told anyone but Ellaria and his girls and Jon could feel the sense of loss that Oberyn felt for his sister, a sense of loss he was feeling even more keenly now. Eventually Oberyn felt the need to leave and turned to say his farewells, hugging him before promising they'd speak more upon his return.

"I would ask you to look after Ellaria and Sarella and my other girls should the worst happen, I will speak to her of you if you'll allow it?" Oberyn said.

"I would be honored to. But nothing will happen when you face him, it's not your day to die." Jon said and Oberyn nodded.

"No, not mine." Oberyn said and smiled.

He left a few moments later and Jon felt drained, he wasn't gone from the room more than moment when Jaime came in and despite himself, despite the emotions he'd just gone through, Jon just ran to him.

"Are you well?" Jaime asked as he held him.

"I am, I think it'll work out." he said.

"Oberyn?"

"Is with us, Elia, she..she named me her son." Jon said and Jaime nodded.

Jaime stayed with him until he yawned making them both laugh a little.

"Go get some rest, I'll speak to the others and let them know how it went." Jaime said and Jon nodded tiredly as he got into bed, Rhaenix and Ghost both curling up beside him.

**Tyrion.**

From the moment Jon had given him the book he had been absorbed in it, wading through the daily grind of a Maester reporting on mundane activities such as ordering supplies, or talking of Rickard's constipation. To reading through the man basically calling the Warden of the North an idiot and his daughter a wilding whore who didn't know her place, that he may have to keep away from Jon. But it was the little pieces of things, the little notes, the language among the language which fascinated him.

_I've begun to lay the groundwork with the lord, begun to show him the benefits, for all their sanctity about honor, all these lords are the same and it's coin and influence which is their greatest desire._

Tyrion read on.

269 Ac.

_Fostering must be taken on first, if I can get him to agree to that, then we can move on to the next bit. Casterly Rock is out of the question as is the Red Keep, Riverrun perhaps but despite the trade there is no respect for the Riverlords here. Highgarden too is something he'd not consider despite the ease which trade could be used as an incentive, it is to the Vale we must look._

_270 AC._

_Baratheon's fostering creates both a problem and an opportunity, if we can get the Lord of the Vale to agree, a friendship could be formed between both boys, perhaps then we could move forward with the second step._

Tyrion read on through more nonsense and random thoughts, apparently the Maester loved the Winter Roses as they reminded him of Oldtown, the flowers being one of the few things in the north the man had an interest in. He found no more on fostering but he knew Ned Stark fostered in the Vale under Jon Arryn anyway, it took him some time before he found anything else worth reading and in the end when he did he was too tired to read it that night.

After placing the journal on his table he lay down and fell asleep, drifting off and dreaming of flying above the clouds, looking down on the land beneath him a smile upon his face. When he woke the next morning he cursed Jon and Rhaenix for making him dream so, though he smiled and wondered if he asked would Jon take him with him when he flew. He had his meal brought to him rooms, broke his fast and began to read once again.

275 Ac.

The heir is a brute, quick to anger and slow witted. The boy cares for nought but rutting like a savage, riding horses and fighting, he is and never shall be a friend of ours. The girl too is no better than a savage, the younger son quite malleable though best kept from his sister. But it seems in Eddard there is some hope as his friendship with Baratheon is as strong as we had wished for and he clings to honor as if it's a shield.

276 AC.

After much hard work, it seems there is light my friends, a betrothal has been made and though we are far from done it seems we get closer each day.

278 AC.

The woman has fallen ill and though I've done what I could, or at least looked that way this is a boon we cannot afford to miss. She is not long for this world and with her opposition to our plans will fade from Winterfell for good. The lord may listen to his lady, but with her gone he'll be more susceptible and the dragons are as weak as they've ever been.

279 AC.

I have received the news and it's better than we could have hoped, a weak woman married to the dragons, the time to act is upon us and with the lady passed I believe he'll consider the match. I've laid the ground work and the rest is up to my brothers, for I cannot do it all myself.

Tyrion sat looking incredulously at the book in front of him, everything the Stark's had done for almost ten years had been planned out, strategized and made to happen, not by the will of the lord or gods, but by men, grey robed men. He felt his hunger rise and the stiffness in his legs and so after placing the journal in a drawer he took a walk and was surprised at the lateness of the hour. He walked to the kitchen to find something to fill his hungry stomach, grabbing some cheese and some cold meat he sat down at the table and began to eat.

"What has you up this at this hour nephew?" he heard his uncle's voice as he swallowed some wine.

"I was reading."

"The journal Jon gave you I'd hazard a guess?"

"Aye, it's fascinating, they planned it Gerion, what Jon suggested, they set the seeds for it."

"The rebellion?" Gerion asked shocked.

"Not that, I mean, yes, I'm not sure exactly, nothing in it says that in so many words, it talks of the dragons being weak, but mainly it seems the Maester was steering house Stark in the direction they wanted."

"How? and who're they?"

"They I think are more Maesters, perhaps the Citadel itself. As to how firstly by fostering Ned Stark in the Vale, then the betrothal of Brandon Stark to Catelyn Tully." Tyrion said noticing his uncle scowl when he mentioned the Tully's.

"Why? I mean a betrothal a fostering, what benefits would that bring them against the Targaryens?"

"On it's own nothing, but push enough the right way. Did you not think it was strange that in just a couple of moves three kingdoms were joined by blood and a fourth by the obligation to its lords foster sons?" Tyrion asked.

"Not at the time."

"Lyanna Stark and Robert Baratheon. Catelyn Tully and Brandon Stark and Jon Arryn right in the middle of it." Tyrion said "The North, Riverlands, Stormlands and Vale." Tyrion said raising a finger after each of them "Four against three and the odds are suddenly shifted."

"By the gods, it could have been five." Gerion said loudly.

"What do you mean?"

"Lysa Tully, there was a proposal to betroth Lysa and Jaime, it never got anywhere but I know Hoster tried it." Gerion said his faces show disgust as he spoke of the Tully's

"Uncle what happened with you and the Tullys?"

"Another time Tyrion. Let me think." Gerion said and Tyrion nodded. "Hoster, Jon Arryn they knew the game too well, they'd be hard men to manipulate, but Robert was a boy and Rickard Stark not used to how things were played here. The Maester what was his name?"

"Flowers, Walys Flowers."

"A bastard from the Reach, we need to find out more Tyrion, if the Maester's are involved?"

"Then none of us are safe?"

"It wouldn't be all of them, but aye we need to be careful. We should keep our letters down to the minimum and only send general ones through the Maesters, anything else we deliver by hand."

"Aye, I'll talk to Jaime."

"Leave him be tonight, he and Jon had a rough one."

"What happened?"

"Have you really been locked away in you room that long?" Gerion said laughing.

"Aye I must have been." Tyrion said shaking his head as he laughed too.

"Oberyn knows, he and Jon spoke after the tourney." Gerion said.

"The tourney, but that's not until, god's I missed the damn tourney." Tyrion said and Gerion burst out laughing.

"Aye you did."

"Oberyn?"

"Is with us." Gerion said a proud smile on his face.

"He is?"

"Aye, I told you he and Jon spoke."

"Must have been some talk."

"It was, Jaime said it took a lot out of Jon, anyway he stayed with him for a bit to make sure he was well. So give it tonight and speak to him when he and you are better rested, now I need to get some rest myself we'll be heading out for Castamere on the morrow."

"Are things set?"

"They are, word will have reached him that Addam competed too."

"Good, you won't be involving yourself will you?" Tyrion asked worriedly.

"Only to a point, goodnight nephew."

"Aye goodnight uncle."

He ended up picking up the plate and walking back to his room, his appetite had left him but he knew he'd wake hungry later.

**Gerion.**

He rode to Lannisport after saying goodbye to Joy that morning, he was grateful that both Sansa and Margaery along with Loras and Brienne were there when breaking their fast as Jon had decided to sleep on. He could understand why as the letter left for Oberyn and Doran had a message for him in it too according to Jaime, a message which had caused Jon both comfort and upset. Joy had for once not been looking over his shoulder to see if Jon entered the room, if anything it was Margaery who seemed most put out, though he did sense her worry also.

When it came time to say goodbye to his daughter he had been pleased to see Sansa holding her hand with Margaery making faces at her to make her laugh, just seeing them together he knew he was right, she belonged at the Rock for now. Arriving at the house Oberyn was staying in he saw his daughters were already saddled up and ready to go. Oberyn though was speaking to the youngest of them who it seemed would be staying here, before he turned to kiss his paramour goodbye.

"Lord Gerion, I didn't expect it to be you to escort us." Oberyn said climbing onto his horse.

"I'm the only one of my men the wolf will follow." he said turning to point at the white wolf who was sitting at the gate.

"Direwolves, all my life i had hope to see one and would never had thought it'd be here in the west." Oberyn said smiling.

"And now there are three of them here." Gerion said smiling.

They rode out the gates Oberyn looking back to smile at his paramour, Gerion closed his eyes picturing blond hair and a smiling face and shook his head to clear it of the thoughts of her. When they reached the gates of Lannisport itself they met with the rest of their company, forty of his best men would take part in what was to come along with Ser Addams two hundred and another fifty from the Rock.

"Is this all the men?" Oberyn asked.

"No there are more to meet us this is just the escort, we've a ways to go."

"How long?"

"A week at most my prince." Gerion said and Oberyn nodded.

Listening to the banter of Oberyn's daughters made him think on his own even more, he saw her as regularly as he could and when he rode to the Rock he stayed for as long as he could, but he still questioned himself every single time. His mind told him it was for the best, she had Jon and Loras, Kevan's and Genna's boys, for now she also had Sansa and Margaery for a couple of moons at least. She was happy he knew that, he could see that and yet he still worried he was failing as a father in some way.

Ever since Jon had arrived it had been different, he saw her come out of her shell, saw her mother in her in how she loved to play and in her mischievous smiles, in how she could wrap Jon around her finger with barely any effort. Every day he had seen her look more and more like Briony and he cursed himself, Jon and the Tully's all for different reasons and all with varying degrees of blame.

Jon he cursed for showing him how he had failed her mother, how instead of raising their daughter and loving her, he had almost ignored her and left her to servants to raise, yes he had spent time with her before Jon arrived. But seeing him play with her, read to her, he cursed him and was also so damn thankful for him, he felt so much love for the boy for showing her the love of a brother and for showing him just how close he was from turning into his own.

Himself he cursed for allowing Tywin to have his way, for bowing to his brother's will and for what in the end it cost him and his daughter. He should have been stronger, should have put up more of a fight, but his brother was right, he had been a foolish man who enjoyed song and wine and being a Lannister far more than being a father. Though what was true then was not true anymore, now he wanted nothing more than for his daughter to grow and be loved and to have the life she deserved.

"You seem lost in thought my friend?" Oberyn said beside him.

"What, ah, sorry." he replied laughing.

"A woman my lord?"

"Excuse me?" he said confused.

"I was saying she must have been some woman my lord, if you're thinking of her still."

"Ha, she was and she will be." he said softly.

They rode on and stayed that night next to a stream, when the tents were set up he sat with Oberyn and his daughters, watched their banter and could see a father's pride in the prince when each one of the girls spoke. He ate and drank and laughed though his heart wasn't in it, his thoughts still on Joy and Briony, taking his leave he went to his tent. But try as he might sleep was hard to find and in the end he got back up and went out to sit by the fire, drinking cool water and staring at the flames.

He should have done more, should have told her to stay, but in the end he didn't and when he found out what had happened it sent him into a tailspin. Had Tywin not died in the rebellion he may have killed him himself, so what if it made him a kinslayer, some kin deserved to be slayed. But his brother was dead and so his thoughts turned to the Tully's, it was their land, they were lords of it, they were supposed to keep the people safe, to keep her safe.

Finding out Jon had been attacked on those very same lands had brought it all back to him, stirred up memories he'd pushed down deep inside, though the more he thought on it any mention of the Tully's seemed to do that. But since Jon's return it was worse and now at night when he did find sleep, it was to images of her face, of her smile and it hurt even more. Why had he let her go? Why had he not gone with her? Why had they not protected her?.

**Genna.**

She knew she should speak with Jon as there were things the boy needed to start to do, things he would need to learn, of the faith for one though that could wait, but other simple things, etiquette and more of the interrelationships of the houses. But she allowed the boy his free time, allowed him spend it with Joy and his sister, with Brienne and Loras and with Margaery and she smiled when she saw the two of them together. Though he had been a little more absent and certainly more reticent since the night of the tourney.

For now though she had bigger concerns so she arranged her transport and to Lannisport she would go, Kevan needed to be brought on board and brought on board now, he'd stewed for long enough. Walder and Tion would join her and she wiped the boys faces herself once they'd broken their fast, thankfully they had kept their clothes clean for once. Once done she walked them to the lift and took it down to the awaiting carriage.

It was in the end a pleasant journey, the weather just the right side of warm, they arrived at Kevan's residence and immediately her boys were off and running when they saw Martyn and Willem, it was the last she'd see of their clean clothes she knew. She was escorted to his solar and found him sitting quietly reading over missives, in the shadows he looked so much like Tywin that it caught her out for a moment.

"Kevan." she said walking and taking a seat.

"Genna, I wasn't expecting you, were we to meet?"

"No, but we need to speak."

"On what?" he asked.

"You know what, we need to know your position Kevan." she said and he sighed.

"I don't understand any of this Genna, this boy, Jon I know what he's done for us, for our family and he seems a nice enough lad, but king? Why should we support him? Why not our own blood?".

"They have no claim Kevan, should it get out we'd be facing enemies from everywhere, Jon however has the best claim of all. He also has the backing of more than just us."

"Who?"

"The North, the Reach, he may even manage to bring Dorne in given what Gerion said about Oberyn." she said with a smile.

"Oberyn? Why would the viper support him?".

"I don't know the exact reasons, something about a letter, but he's with him Kevan as are we, so where are you?"

"Genna I.."

"Will you stand with your family Kevan?" she said looking directly at him.

"He's not my family." he said shaking his head.

"He is mine, he is Jaime's and Tyrion's and Gerion's, he may not have our blood or our name, but Jon has made himself part of this family from the very first moment he came here, did you know about Joy?"

"I know he was friendly with her."

"It's more than that, he's her brother Kevan by choice if not by blood. Have you seen him with Martyn or Willem, with Walder or Tion?"

"I know the boys like him Genna, he's older and spends time with them when he can, I get that. But there's more to being a king than that." he said shaking his head.

"Aye there is, there's trade and making sure people are looked after, making the lives of those you serve better, has he not done that, is your own life not better because of him?"

"He had nothing to do with it, that was Jaime's choice." he said angrily "It's no more than I deserve." he added.

"Aye it was and it is, I'll not argue with you on that, you do deserve it. Tywin was a fool not to see it, but have you ever asked how it was possible, how Jaime was able to do it?".

"I.."

"It was Jon who reopened the mines Kevan, who gained us more gold, Jon who designed the ships you are Admiral over, yes it was Jaime who gave you the role you deserved but it was Jon who gave him the means to do so." she said.

"The children?" he said resignedly.

"Will be looked after, or do you think Jon would harm them?"

"No, I may not know him as well as you do, but I know that."

"He also has a dragon Kevan." she said and he looked at her in shock.

"That's impossible."

"Aye, I know and yet I've seen her, he has a dragon, that alone would be enough." she said and saw her brother smile.

"It would, all right I'm in." he said and she nodded.

"Good, I'd have hated to see you burn." she said before he laughed with her when he realized it was a joke.

She shared a glass of wine with him, spoke on Dorna who was off with Lancel visiting her father and then brought up the wedding.

"What did you think of it?" she asked.

"It was a grand affair, you did an amazing job sister."

"I did, yet did you notice who was missing?"

"Aye I noticed, if Tywin were here he'd have fumed." he said with a soft chuckle.

"Well I suppose we'll have to fume for him brother."

"Robert and Cersei I thought would come." he said then.

"Something happened with them according to Tyrion's man, Cersei was ill or something, I'm more concerned with the Vale." Genna said.

"Jon Arryn?" he asked and she nodded.

"We cut off our support, but I don't know would that be enough?"

"Perhaps, he always was a prickly fucker." Kevan said and Genna laughed loudly.

"We need to pay them back, those who didn't come, we need to show them our displeasure." Genna said and he nodded.

"How?"

"Hit them where it hurts, in their coin purses. It's time we raised prices brother on the Essosi supplies."

"Will Jaime go for it?"

"He will when he sees who we're raising prices on." she said.

**Jon.**

It had taken him a few days after his talk with Oberyn to feel anyway normal, to be able to just look at himself. Rhaenix had helped him some and he had while not pretending to be ill, spent far more time in his room than he should, he felt bad for it but he knew he was no fun to be around either. Still he had tried to put on a happier face, when he spent time with Margaery or Sansa it was more difficult, with Joy it was easier.

Arthur and Jaime had spoken to him and Loras had been especially eager to change his mood, he found though not being able to spar had left him almost unable to shake it at times. Tyrion had come by to talk to him and then had obviously changed his mind, Jon actually smiled at him for that, he just wasn't ready to deal with any new revelations. Margaery had been the closest to getting him out of the mood though, having her come spend time with him alone was something he had gotten used to now and something he knew he'd eventually miss.

When he was alone he spent his time drawing, his memories of Elia were fresh in his mind and he found himself as drawn to her images as he had his mother's when he'd first drawn her. This woman had wished him to be part of her family, she had named him her son even though he was no blood of hers and that monster had taken her from him. At night he warged into Ghost watching as they got closer and closer to Castamere, as he waited for the chance to see the monster fall.

"Brother it does no good to sit around so." Rhaenix said dragging him from his thoughts.

"I know, it's just, it could have been so different."

"It could have but it's not Jae, that life, the life we could have had it's a dream brother. This is what he have, this is all we have."

"It's not…is it enough?"

"It's what we have brother, we have each other, my mother, yours, Father, Egg. We carry them with us with both of us, right now we're all that remains of that life and we must live for them, love for them, be dragons for them." Rhaenix said.

"I can't lose anyone else Rhae, I don't think I can take losing anyone else."

"I wish I could tell you that you won't brother, I wish it could be so."

"Oberyn?"

"Is safe and well for now brother." Rhaenix said.

"I'm happy you're with me sister." he said reaching out to stroke the dragon's neck making the chirps turn to a soft purring sound.

"We are bonded brother, where you go, I go."

"Now and Forever." he said and she chirped her agreement.

Deciding to go for a walk to further clear his head he left the room to find Walder on guard, he bid him hello and together they walked to the lift, it was early far too soon to break his fast and so they took the lift to the top. The double tower was the highest point of Casterly Rock and to access it you needed to climb a set of stairs once you left the lift. For some reason it was here Jon felt the need to go, Walder followed behind him and the guards they met let them pass.

Once they reached a point they could go no further Jon turned and looked down and below him the west stretched out for miles, how high up they were he couldn't tell and why he had come here was even less clear to him. Yet he stood silently looking out almost as if he was waiting for something, for some sign.

"You did well in the tourney Walder." he said turning to his guard.

"I lost." Walder said.

"Aye, no shame in losing as long as you learn from it, have you?" he asked repeating a lesson Jaime had taught him many years ago.

"I have, I should have taken the girl out first." Walder said and Jon nodded.

"Aye, are you ready for the ceremony?"

"The knighting, do we have to do it that way?"

"All but the gods Walder, but aye Arthur said it needs to be like that if you wish to be Kingsguard."

"I am a Kingsguard." Walder said smirking and Jon laughed.

"You know what he meant."

"Aye I do."

"Thought of a name?"

"I have. Ser Walder of House Alyrs." Walder said and Jon nodded.

"A fine name my friend, he would be proud you thought of him as am I." Jon said as he felt it at the back of his mind.

"Jon?." Jon are you well?" Walder asked seeing his expression darken.

"Walder, I need to warg, something's happening, I must sit." Jon said as he felt the pounding in his head before he fell to the ground.

_He was in Ghost, but it was his wolf who had called him and not the other way round, he saw it then in front of him what it was that had Ghost so panicked, the fight was almost done and he was too far away, he tired to run, but he'd never make it, Ghost would never make it and then there was pain, blinding agonising pain a screaming voice and then nothing but white light and the pain faded._

**Gerion. **

They reached Castamere and he felt better for seeing the place, riding through the gates he could see the surprise on Oberyn's face at just how built up the castle was. They would eat and sleep here tonight and tomorrow he'd show Oberyn where things would happen, he nodded to Daven who had rode out to meet him and who looked suspiciously at the Dornish. He ordered baths made ready for Oberyn and his daughters and had his servants escort them to their rooms before turning to speak to his castellan.

"So that's the Red Viper?"

"Aye it is, is everything prepared.

"The men from the Rock arrived two days ago and I received word from our men in the hills that the Mountain's men have set up camp over looking the route."

"Any close to here?"

"No, wherever they're getting their information on our movements it's not from simply looking at them." Daven said annoyed at the idea of a spy in their midst.

"I know where they got their information from. It's not a problem." he said Tyrion having turned that spy moons ago.

"Why are the Dornish coming along?"

"The viper wants the Mountain and we may need someone that good to take the fucker down."

"You think he's good enough?"

"I think he is." Gerion said with a smirk.

Daven nodded happy enough at this and Gerion walked to his own room, he almost collapsed into the bed his lack of sleep finally overwhelming him. It was a few hours later he woke still fully dressed and shaking, he'd dreamt of her again, dreamt of her calling for him, of her screaming his name. Jumping from the bed he stumbled to the privy and threw up, seeing her face, the blood, all of it was too much. The men around her had been the same faceless men they always were, but the one standing laughing had been Edmure Tully this time.

Other times it had been Hoster but lately it was Edmure he saw, either way they were both responsible it was their land, their small folk they'd not protected, their village they'd allowed those men into. They may have caught them later, they may have faced the King's Justice but that didn't bring Briony back, that didn't give his girl the mother she'd lost. They hadn't even managed to give her a proper burial and had hushed things up and bought off the villagers with coin or threats.

But they had known and done nothing he had found out later, they had known those men were terrorizing the smallfolk and Hoster had left it to his idiot son to sort them out, to solve the problem. Rather than do that though, rather than ride out and find those men, the boy had drank and whored his way across the Riverlands. In the end it was others who took it upon themselves, almost shaming him to do his damn job and Gerion hated him for that, hated them all for that.

"My lord, a raven." his Maester said as he left the room handing him the scroll.

_The mountain has arrived._

_Addam._

He walked to the hall to find some of his men had already arrived to eat, Daven sat the high table with Prince Oberyn and his daughters, he was happy to see he'd known to do that without his instruction. Though he did know Gerion's own feeling on bastards so perhaps he didn't need to be told he thought as he sat down beside the prince.

"You look terrible my friend." Oberyn said and he smiled back weakly at the prince.

"Just tired, you should read this." he handed him the note.

"The enormity that rides is here." Oberyn said smiling.

"He is, all is set tomorrow I'll show you where you need to be."

"Good."

Gerion turned to see his men jump to their feet when Ghost walked in, he smirked looking at the wolf as he strolled past them walking to the high table. Ghost sat down at his feet and he wondered if this was how Jon felt as he looked out to shocked expressions. Oberyn looked at the wolf and then him and shook his head, Daven who knew the wolf some from his own visits to the Rock just ignored him. He called for food to be brought and for a leg of deer for Ghost who licked his hand.

"The wolf likes you?" Oberyn said.

"Aye, me and Ghost get on well thank the gods." He said rubbing the wolf's head.

"You're fond of the boy?"

"More than fond my prince." Gerion said and Oberyn smiled at him.

"Good."

He found he had no real appetite, he ate a little and drank far too much, but the prince and his daughters were good company and even Daven warmed up to them by the end of the night. He was drunk by the time he went to bed and it allowed him a dreamless sleep, though he woke up in no mood for riding. They broke their fast and he readied himself to set out, he would show them where the ambush would take place and then despite his own feelings would return home.

A large part of him wished to join in, to help take the Mountain and his men down, to exorcise some of the demons from his mind but he couldn't take the risk. Should anything go wrong then Joy would be alone and that was something he swore he'd never let happen. They rode out and it took them a couple of hours to reach the spot, his archers would line the route they'd bleed the mountain and his men and the rest would be up to the prince.

"I wish you good fortune Prince Oberyn." he said as he was ready to ride back.

"I thank you, it's a good spot." Oberyn said looking around the valley.

"My men will follow your orders, Addam and the other's will chase them and we'll bleed them so you'll have less to face."

"My girls and I will deal with any who make it."

"Are you sure you wish them here for this?" Gerion asked.

"Elia was their aunt, Aegon their cousin, I could no more stop them from being here than myself." Oberyn said.

"I hope you get the justice you seek." Gerion said.

"It's not justice I seek, it's blood, the debt he owes my family can only be paid by blood." Oberyn said and Gerion nodded.

**Oberyn.**

Patience was never his greatest strength and he had been feeling more and more impatient as the days had gone on, riding to Castamere, staying in the castle and now here in this field, all of it testing him. But the goal he sought, the prize he came for made it all worthwhile, seeing her, hearing her speak, he closed his eyes and smiled grateful he'd had the opportunity to do that once again. He looked to the white wolf who was crouching and keeping more silent than he or his daughters could ever do and he smiled, he was not the only one seeking vengeance for someone he loved.

"Are you in there nephew?" he whispered and the wolf looked at him and he believed he saw him there.

Having him with him felt right somehow, it was like he had told Gerion he would not stop his daughters from being here, he'd not stop the boy she considered her son, the boy who had avenged her daughter. He wondered how he'd have taken the news from the boy had he not shown him what he did, had he not proved to him who he was, who she was or had he not read his sister's wishes written in her own hand.

Would he have blamed the boy? Blamed a child for the sins of their father? Would he have welcomed and accepted the boy? He honestly couldn't tell but he was happy he had no need to make those choices. He had pledged his spear to the boy, Doran would do the same he was sure, Dorne would see her son on the throne and he would be there to make it happen. He owed it to her as much as he owed this to her, vengeance and justice, Jaehaerys had proven he knew the importance of both, that he was a son of Dorne.

"How much longer?" Obara asked impatiently.

"I don't know sister. He'll be here when he's here." Nym said.

"Is that, is that Daemon?" Tyene asked and he watched as the horse raced towards them, the men thankfully seeing the color he wore and holding their fire.

"It is." Obara said.

Daemon's horse raced past them and he waited as his former squire hobbled it and ran back towards them, he was out of breath and covered in dust.

"The attack's begun, they've blocked off the route." he said panting as he lay on the grass.

"Is he with them?" Oberyn asked.

"He is my prince.

"For Elia and Aegon." He said and his daughters and Daemon responded.

"Elia and Aegon."

He looked to the white wolf who nodded and then turned to watch the path ahead. The valley they picked was a killing field, one way in and large mountains either side, it was narrow and though there was plenty of grass it was almost barren. At the other end fifty men from Casterly Rock protected the way out, once in here it was fight or die and that's exactly what Oberyn was ready to do.

It seemed to take an age for the sound of the horses to reach them, how many men had made it he didn't know but when he looked he felt a flicker of doubt. The Mountain had more then ten with him as they charged and then the arrows flew, the sky was full of them it seemed and they soon found their mark. Men horses and finally the Mountain himself was toppled, and when he saw it he rose to his feet and moved towards him.

"The enormity that rides is mine, do with the others what you wish." he shouted as his daughters, Daemon and Ghost fell upon the men.

He looked around seeing the Mountain rise to his feet his greatsword drawn, to his left Obara and Tyene were fighting three men, Daemon and Nym fighting two on his right, there were four other men getting to their feet. None of them would manage to help their friends though as he watched the white wolf do it's deadly work and the screams resonated around the field. The Lannister men came out from their hiding places and lined up ready should the Mountain run, but he could see the man had no intention of doing that.

"Elia Martell, You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her son." he said raising his spear.

He moved closer to the Mountain whose greatsword was larger then Oberyn, there the monster stood like the Bravosi Titan himself, legs apart, heavy plate armor dark and grey and the huge sword held in font of him as he looked out at the carnage around him.

"Elia Martell, You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her son." he said angrily.

He spun in the air, holding his spear before him he dragged it down the front of the plate mail, the Mountain raising his sword in defense.

"Elia Martell, You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her son."

He turned and came at him from the side, moving fast he caught the side of the helm almost but not quite knocking it from the monster's head.

"Elia Martell, You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her son."

He moved faster now, the Greatsword swinging over his head as he ducked, he caught the Mountain on the chest, across the side, on the back, his spear working as an extension of his arm. He hit the helm again and knocked it off before catching the Mountain with a slash to the face which brought blood and a bellow from the man.

"Elia Martell, You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her son."

He looked to see his children were done, the men dead, Ghost chasing down one who tried to run away, the white wolf's blood lust just like his own not even close to being sated. He jumped in the air and brought the edge of the spear down on the Mountain's arm the blow not penetrating the heavy armor but he felt the bone break from the impact. Not that it made a difference as unlike most men the Mountain wielded his Greatsword single handled.

He jumped back and then to the side as his attacks brought an angry response, he felt the wind from the blade as it came close to his face when he ducked. He spun left and feinted right and when the Mountain took the step that way he was upon him again.

"Elia Martell, You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her son."

His slash caught the man square in the face, the scream this time one of pain as he took his eye, the blood spurting, but still the man came forward. He got caught with a kick when he got too close and it threw him almost ten feet away, he felt winded and before he had a chance to react and get back to his feet he was dodging the stabbing of the blade. He kicked his legs out catching the Mountain's foot slowing him down though he felt the pain in his own leg, but it bought him time and allowed him to get to his feet.

He saw Obara and Nym as they moved forward, Daemon too, while Tyene coated a spear with manticore venom, his own spear was laying somewhere in the grass and as he nodded to Tyene, he motioned the others to stay back. The Mountain was his, he jumped three times spinning each of them and felt it on the last, his leg was hurt, his movement impaired. But he grabbed the spear and moved forward watching as his daughters moved away to give him the space he needed.

"Elia Martell, You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her son."

He moved forward, favoring one leg and heard his daughters worried voices but he smiled to put them at ease and instead focused on the Mountains left side, his blind side, he moved in and began to attack. Quick thrusts pushing the Mountain back, he forced him further into the grass his daughters looking on as he caught the Mountain under the armpit, he thrust the spear and felt it hit flesh the manticore venom entering his blood.

"Elia Martell, You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her son. For all you've taken from me, for everything you made her suffer, for every day I've mourned her. I damn you." he said as he moved in for the kill.

His slashes were crisp and clear, he spun the spear as he'd been trained as he'd practiced everyday since he'd first picked one up, he moved forward and caught the Mountain's sword forcing it down and then taking his blade off it he aimed for the Monster's neck. He moved forward and felt the stone give way under his foot, felt himself lose his balance and he watched on in horror as the Mountain snapped his spear shaft in half.

"Father." he heard the agonized screams of his daughters.

"My prince." he heard Daemon shout.

As he fell to the ground he looked up to see the shadow standing over him, saw the sword rise and he waited.

"Aaaaahhhhh" get away from me" the Mountain shouted "Die you demon birds die" he heard the man shout as the greatsword slashed around him in all directions at some invisible enemy "Get out of my head." he heard the Mountain's panicked voice as the sword fell from his hand and the man screamed loudly as he fell to his knees.

He jumped up and grabbed the sword turning and swinging it with all his might he caught the Mountain just across the jaw, the blade was sharp, the aim true and he watched as the top half of the mans head flew off. The blood poured and the thud was loud as the Mountain fell, and as he looked down on the corpse he felt both a sense of relief and peace. He had done it, he had avenged her, he looked to see his daughters running towards him.

"Father, Father are you well." Tyene said as she reached him.

"I am, you, Obara, Nym you are unhurt?" he said looking at his daughter as his other two girls reached him.

"We are well father." Tyene said.

"Daemon?"

"I am unharmed my prince."

He saw him then the white wolf as it walked over and looked down on the Mountains corpse before he cocked his leg and began to piss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see the fallout from the events of this chapter play out while Jon speaks to family loyalist and Tyrion finds out more truths.


	57. Family and Friends or Friends are Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the fallout at the Rock from the mountains fall, Jon visits Ellaria and the loyalists, Lynesse receives some visitors while Olenna plans for the future and Richard makes a journey.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Walder.**

He helped Jon back to his feet, took out the cloth he used to clean his axe and gave it to him to stem the flow of blood. Once the worst was over he looked to see his eyes were bloodshot and he seemed a little dizzy. He was thankful however that Jon was awake and alert, seeing him fall he had found himself back in those woods again.

_The men rode fast and he felt the arrows hit home, though the pain itself was only minor. He looked to Jon who was laying there unconscious, no not unconscious, was he warging? Before he had time to think too much on it they were upon him. There were nine of them in all and as he began to swing his axe he knew there were too many, he would die here, Jon would die here today. But he would take as many of these fuckers with them as he could manage._

_His axe caught the first man on the shoulder and almost cleaved him in two, the second lost his head, the third blocked it and Walder hit him hard with his head feeling the man fall back to the ground. As the fourth and fifth came towards him he saw two move to Jon, he felt his rage build and swung wildly as he moved to cover his king from them. Suddenly the sky darkened and he looked on as the two men nearest Jon where enveloped by a flock of sparrows._

_He saw a dozen gulls attack another man as yet another fought off a giant eagle, in the confusion he brought his axe down on a mans head, the axe going right through until it reached his neck. Around him it was carnage more animals had joined the fray he saw a man on a horse be covered in what looked to be hares and rabbits. Another horseman attacked by deer while a man on foot was impaled by an elk's antlers._

_The leader turned and began to ride away and he had made it no more than ten feet, the horse not yet into it's gallop when a white blur took him from the horse knocking him yards away. The winded man never made it to his feet before Ghost was upon him and the wolf didn't give him the mercy of a quick death. Then it was over, the birds flew back to the sky as if they'd not been there, rabbits, hare, deer and elk simply blended back into the woods._

_Were it not for the bodies strewn around him you'd never have known what had just occurred here, he heard a moan from a man who was crawling away, his hands reaching for a bow. He saw it then, the arrow in Alyrs throat clear in his mind, was this the man who did it? He knew not, but he would suffer for it all the same, how many blows he hit him with before the man died he couldn't tell, but what was left of him was barely human. _

_Walder ran over to Jon and lent down, placing his hand on his chest he was relieved to feel his heart still beating. He waited then and Loras and Jors were first to arrive followed by Lord Jaime and all of them shared in his relief that Jon lived still. After Dacey arrived it was decided to take Jon to Seagard and Walder couldn't agree with Jaime more. While he didn't know the Frey's the look on Jaime's face was enough and so he watched as Loras and Jaime ride off he prayed to the old God's that Jon would recover._

Shaking his head of the memories as Jon handed him back his cloth, he was happy to see color starting to return to Jon's face. What was even more surprising however was the large smile he wore, as he helped him back to his feet and they walked down the stairs he needed to ask him what had happened.

"You are well?"

"Aye Walder, I'm more than well." Jon said nodding.

"What, what was that?"

"Ghost he needed me, he needed me to see, he's dead Walder the man who killed my brother, who killed Elia, he's dead."

"The prince killed him?"

"We killed him." Jon said and Walder seeing the smile on his face asked no more.

They took the lift back down to the family wing and no sooner had they left it than they were met with worried gazes. With servants running to tell Lord Jaime and Lady Genna and worst of all for Jon, Margaery and his sister arrived with the two small wolf pups standing by her side.

"Jon, Jon, what happened, the blood are you hurt." Margaery asked her voice full of panic.

"It's nothing, I swear it's nothing, just a nose bleed." he said and she moved to hug him only to be almost brushed aside from Jon by Sansa who moved even quicker.

"You promise, it's just a nose bleed right, nothing more?" Sansa said her arms around her brother.

"Sansa, it's just a nose bleed, I need to change my clothes and we can speak then all right?"

She nodded before Jaime, Genna and Loras and Arthur came running, Jon held up his hand to stop them speaking and moved over to whisper something in Margaery's ear, which she smiled at and then nodded to.

"It's just a nose bleed, I need to change, perhaps we can speak then?" he said to Jaime and looked to him then.

"Aye, all right Jon." Jaime said.

"Daeron could you and Loras walk with me for a moment." Jon said and they followed him down the corridor.

A moment later Margaery took Sansa's hand and led her in the opposite direction leaving him standing there with Jaime and the others the black pup hesitating before following the grey one. Once he saw Margaery and Sansa were out of earshot he turned to them.

"He's well my lord, it was just a nose bleed, he may have a headache too in a bit, but I think he wished for Margaery and Sansa to leave before he told you what happened. It was almost like the woods my lord, but different lesser, I'm sure he wishes to tell you of it himself, so I'll not speak further."

"Very well." Jaime said and he Genna and Tyrion turned to walk down to Jon's room as he following behind.

He stood outside the door while they spoke, leaving it to Jon to explain, it took some time but eventually all of them left and he and Arthur followed Jon and Loras as they went looking for Margaery and Sansa. It didn't take them long to find them and when they did he saw that they were with Joy, bringing a smile to Jon's face. He and Arthur stood outside while Jon and the girls along with Loras laughed and japed in the room while the two wolf pups rolled around on the floor.

"These episodes of his do they happen often?" Arthur asked him.

"No, when we were attacked and now, I think he's using more power." he said softly.

"More power?" Arthur asked confused.

"Aye, magic. That's what warging is a kind of magic."

"I'd not known of it, apart from tales I was told as a boy, I'd not heard of it as being a real thing."

"It's very real and I think when he's older, there's no limit to what he can do with it." he said and Arthur looked on with interest.

**Jon.**

Stepping out from the lift he knew it would be the last two people in the world he'd wish to see him like this that he'd bump into first. Had it been Joy she'd have told him he had an ouchie and kissed it better, but it being Margaery and Sansa a kiss wouldn't cover it he thought, as he caught himself looking at Margaerys's lips briefly. He was touched by her concern and did his best to reassure her, Sansa too. When Jaime and the others arrived he knew he'd need to explain it all, which would mean Sansa needed to be elsewhere.

He leaned into Margaery and whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you everything later I promise, I'm unhurt I swear it, but I need to tell the others first. Can you stay with Sansa until then for me?"

When she nodded he smiled and asked Arthur and Loras to come with him, he looked to Walder who he knew would speak to Jaime and then they walked down the corridor. Once they got to his room though he asked for a moment, he needed to share this with Rhaenys alone first. Arthur reluctantly agreed but thankfully Loras was far more understanding and so he walked into the room and was immediately lectured by his sister.

"What happened to you, is that blood, who did it? Take me to them now, how dare they lay hands on a dragon." Rhaenix said and he knew the angry chirps could be heard from outside the room.

"I'm unharmed, it was just a nose bleed, it happens sometimes when I warg." he said as quickly as he could.

"Your chest, let me see your chest, you have blood on your chest." Rhaenix said still agitated.

He took his tunic and shirt off and showed her the blood had just dripped down from his nose, she actually made him turn around and had she not been so angry and worried about him, he'd have laughed.

"See I'm well sister."

"Good, now what do you mean it happens when you warg, if this happens then I forbid you to warg again." she said and he reached over and picked her up before sitting on the bed.

Holding the dragon in his hands he stroked her neck while looking into her deep purple eyes.

"I have to, I had to. Oberyn needed me. He did it sister, he killed him, he killed the mountain." Jon said and fought back the tears as he looked at the sadness in her eyes.

"Oberyn he is well, his daughters?" she asked.

"Aye, they are safe, they'll return soon. Your mother is avenged Rhae, Egg is avenged. It's not enough to bring them back, but the monster who killed them died at our hands, Yours, mine and Oberyn's."

She didn't say a word and he sat there silently just looking at her for a few moments before she flew to her chest and just lay quietly. He put on a clean shirt and walked to the door to let Arthur and Loras in, as he was doing so Jaime, Genna and Tyrion arrived and he looked at them with a small smile on his face trying to show he was well.

With them all in he told them what happened, how Ghost had reached out to him, how he had warged into him and saw Oberyn about to fall, how he had known he'd not make it and so had warged into the Mountain.

"How? Is that even possible?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't know how my lord, as for it being possible I did it. I showed him visions of birds attacking at him and of a blinding white light and he dropped his sword, I warged back into Ghost as I saw Oberyn raise the sword."

"So you can warg into any of us?" Genna asked her voice full of fear and it almost broke his heart that he was the cause of that.

"No, it doesn't work like that. I couldn't control it." he said and saw that made it worse "No not like that my lady, I mean I saw Oberyn was about to die, I was desperate and reached out and that's what happened, I can't do it again, I don't think."

"But you don't know Jon?" Tyrion asked.

"No, but I know I wouldn't." he stood up and took a knife and walked to Arthur "I could stab Arthur my lord, but I wouldn't would I?"

"No you wouldn't?" Jaime said and he was glad to see Genna nod.

"That's what this is like I think, there are many things we can and can't do, but we hold back because of who we are. I wouldn't stab Arthur because that's not who I am, it's not who I ever will be. I wouldn't use this the same way. But." he said stopping.

"But?" Genna asked.

"If it was anyone in this room, if it was someone I cared for, if their life was in danger, there's nothing I wouldn't do to save them, nothing." he said and Genna smiled at him.

"So you're saying that the warging here was like that, Obeyrn's life was in danger and you did whatever you needed to save him?" Loras asked and he nodded.

"Were any of his daughters harmed Jon or that Knight of his?" Jaime asked.

"No my lord, the Mountain and his men, and." he closed his eyes to seek out Ghost finding the wolf standing by while some bodies wearing Lannister colors were placed on a cart "We lost five men my lord." he said sadly.

"Wait did you just? Was that this warging thing?" Genna asked.

"Aye, I was in Ghost." he said and she looked on in amazement.

After convincing everyone he was well and after promising Genna to explain more to her, once they left he, Loras and his Kingsguard walked to find Sansa and Margaery, finding them playing with Joy in her room. He played with them for a bit the black wolf pup alternating between leaning into him and rolling on the floor with his sister. He motioned to Loras to take Sansa and Joy elsewhere while he spoke to Margaery and then together they walked down to his room the black pup following behind him.

"Thank you for Sansa, I want to tell her, but I.."

"She's not ready yet Jon, you're right to wait."

"Am I? I feel like I'm lying to her, like I was to you."

"That was different." she said as they walked into his room, she sat on his bed while he took the chair,

"How?" he asked as the black pup lay down and fell asleep at his feet.

"Sansa is, she's. You're her brother, she needs that, finding out you're not.."

"I am, I'll always be her brother." he said quickly interrupting her.

"I know that Jon, but for Sansa finding out you're not, that you're her cousin and a hidden prince, a king and not a…"

"Bastard." he said softly.

"Don't you ever call yourself that, you're not that, you've never been that. You're more than that Jon." she said annoyed.

"No I'm not, I'm Jon, Just Jon." he said and she smiled at him before giggling.

"Aye, Just Jon."

"So Just Margaery, I promised to tell you everything."

He told her it all then, how Oberyn was on his side now, how they'd spoken, of Elia's letter and what it said and how Oberyn had avenged her by killing the Mountain. He told her his part in it, the warging, the bloody nose all of it and in the end she sat silently for a moment before laughing loudly."

"Margaery?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, when you promise to tell the truth you really go all out don't you." she said and he laughed too.

"Aye, I want no secrets between us, not us." he said and she looked at him her smile gone before she nodded

"No secrets." she said.

They spoke then on other things, her family was leaving in a day or two and she invited him to their going away dinner which he accepted. When he told her that he was heading to Lannisport she offered to come with him and he was sorely tempted to say yes.

"I'd really like you to, but I need to do this myself, to speak to Ellaria and let her know Oberyn is well and just to speak to her."

"I understand."

"How about we all go on a picnic, you, me, your ladies, Sansa and Loras, Joy and Brienne. We'll pick a nice day and all go, near the river, I know a great spot." he said then and she gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"I'd love that, aye, lets do it." she said and he stood up waking the black pup whose yawn and stretching had them both laughing.

He checked on Rhaenix and then he, Margaery and the black pup left the room, Walder and Arthur following behind, he walked her to where Sansa and Loras were speaking to Joy who on seeing them ran over. They talked for a bit before he and Loras said their goodbyes and walked to the lift, he turned to Arthur as they walked.

"I need to go to Lannisport to speak to Ellaria, also our friends too." he said and Arthur nodded.

They took the lift down and Walder and Loras went to fetch the horses, while he wasn't supposed to ride, he found he didn't care, he'd use only his good arm and with Winter all he needed to do was hold on anyway. Arthur looked at him strangely and he knew he wished to speak to him, before they got the chance though Loras and Walder arrived with the horses. With Walder still needing to be found a horse he'd stay back while they rode to Lannisport, he helped him onto Winter though before they departed.

**Lynesse.**

The wedding had been even more extravagant than her own in Oldtown and she had enjoyed it immensely, seeing Dacey in her dress, seeing how happy Jaime made her, she was glad she'd fought Jorah on coming. With the babe so young she'd thought about not, but the pinnacle ship had waited offshore for them making the journey so much easier. Wendel had even done them the boon of coming to Bear Island rather than take his own ship and go the other way.

Jorah had been even more reluctant than she had and while her bear hadn't demanded they not go, he had strongly suggested it. But she had wished to see her friend married and in the end Jorah wouldn't deny her that, he had also wished to speak to Jon and Jaime too, though he'd have waited if she said so. Finding out the truth about Jon hadn't been as shocking as it should have been, a part of her knew there was something different about the boy, something special, finding out who he really was just confirmed it.

Not that in the end it made any difference, Jon had won their loyalty and support long before they knew the truth of him, pledging to him wasn't just the right choice it was the only choice. But still when Maege had arrived back after the wedding, both with the pride of a mother and the weight of the truth she carried, they had known something was up,.

_Three moons ago._

They stood on the small docks watching the longboat as it pulled it, Maege standing at the front almost daring anyone to try to take it from her. The building work on the pier and dock had begun, but the new keep being built was basically some small wooden structures for now. When Maege and the girls got off the boat they rode back, Lynesse in the covered cart while the others rode their own horses.

Once back at the keep Maege asked her how she was doing, with the birth just a little away she was tired but all was well according to the Maester. Though Jorah fussed more than ever making sure she was comfortable and asking if she needed anything almost every few minutes.

"Jorah is both a gift from the gods and incredibly annoying at the same time." she said laughing.

"Love makes us all act foolishly Lynesse, men most of all." Maege said with a nod.

They ate dinner and when they were laying in bed that night Jorah asked her if she'd noticed anything off with his aunt. She told him that she had acted somewhat strangely which he seemed to agree on. It was upon breaking their fast the next day that she told them the truth.

"We need to talk about Jon Snow, Jorah."

"We do?"

"Aye, we do, you too Lynesse."

"Jon Snow is not Ned Starks son." Maege said and she looked on surprised though Jorah for some reason didn't seem to be.

"He's hers isn't he?" Jorah said a soft smile.

"Hers?" she asked.

"He's Lyanna's boy, her and the prince's" Maege said as she smiled broadly.

"Oh the poor boy." she said thinking on the stories she'd heard.

"It was never rape Lynesse, she'd have gutted any man who tried, no they loved each other. He married her in front of the old gods and the new."

"Elia?"

"I know not the truth of it, only she gave her consent." Maege said.

"He's going for it isn't he, the throne he's going for it?" Jorah asked.

"Aye he is and this Mormont is with him, as is his uncle and Wyman, I'll not abandon Lyanna's boy Jorah, so what say you?" Maege said looking at her bear who looked at her and nodded.

"Bear Island stands with Lyanna's son." he said and Maege nodded proudly, as did she.

_Now._

Gerold had arrived a sennight later, screaming and bellowing his way into the world a true bear if ever there was one. Jorah had been worried and almost needed to be restrained at the sound of her screams during the birth, but seeing them both healthy and well, seeing he had a son, she'd never seen him so happy, apart from their wedding day. Naming the boy had turned out to be a chore, from wanting to honor Jorah's family, to honoring her own, to honoring the boy who'd ensured her son would have the future he deserved.

In the end they'd chosen to honor the man who gave his life to protect the future king, her grand uncle Gerold had died as he had lived as a Kingsguard protecting a king, this one a worthier one than the last. She laughed at the belch her son made as he finally took his fill, he had a healthy appetite and even with a wet nurse she nursed him herself when she could. She dressed him and was about to head out for a walk when there was knock on the door.

"Give me a moment." she shouted as she put her breast back inside her dress and covered up before going to open the door.

"Lady Lynesse, we came to visit the babe, if that's all right?" Margaery said and she smiled letting her, Sansa and Joy into the room.

She looked to see each of them carrying small boxes and sighed at the idea that the girls had brought presents. Not that she wasn't appreciative but Gerold was far too young and the girls should be spending coin on something else. But still she put a smile on her face and took them from each of them.

Margaery had gotten her a small silver rattle, with some kind of beads inside and she thanked her as she shook it making Gerold laugh. Joy surprised her as the present was a wooden teething ring in the shape of a bear, she looked at the girl wondering how she had managed to pick out such a thing.

"Margaery this is beautiful thank you. This too Joy." she said holding the ring.

Sansa had made her a beautiful cover to put over Gerold, it wasn't quite a blanket nor a shawl, but the designs were as intricate as the ones on her handkerchief, the girl was a natural with needle and thread. She placed it over Gerold and he immediately grabbed it and threw up a little forcing Sansa to look on horrified.

"He loves it Sansa, he's just like a bear, marking his territory." she said and saw the girl smile.

"He smells funny." Joy said and she leaned in thinking he'd soiled himself only to find he hadn't.

"That's how babes smell Joy." she said not sure if the girl was being rude.

"It's nice, I wish I smelled like that." Joy said a moment later and she laughed at the girl.

"You smell nice too Joy." she said getting a large smile from the girl.

She watched as the girls cooed over her son, almost getting visions of the future, thankfully that was a long way away and she had many years where she could enjoy watching her boy grow up. Dacey arrived an hour later and the girls left her and Dacey to get caught up, even offering to take Gerold from her though she refused. By the time Jorah had arrived she looked to see most of the day gone and she'd not left her room once, what was more she had no intention to, sending him to grab their meals.

That night she lay in bed, Jorah asleep beside her, Gerold in the make shift crib, she thought back to the invitation to the tourney of Lannisport five years earlier, to the girl she'd been. She had come looking for adventure, looking to perhaps have a knight wear her favor and to harmlessly flirt and now here she was back here again and that silly little girl was no more, she found she missed her not.

**Lannisport 294 AC.**

**Ellaria.**

Sleep was always hard to find when Oberyn didn't share her bed, though those days were rare the parting still left her raw. She found her appetites for pleasure left when he did which meant her bed remained empty until he returned. Sarella kept her company as best she could, but their interests were so different and when they weren't speaking of Oberyn and her sisters the conversation became stilted between them.

What made it worse was the girl worried just as much as she, each day without news only making the fear intensify, but Oberyn always came back, always found a way. Many years earlier they had been traveling through Essos when her love got bored and when Oberyn was bored there wasn't much he'd not do to relieve that boredom. They were in Meereen when he decided to take part in the fights in the fighting pits, at first she had laughed thinking they were just spars, when she had found out it was to the death though she had worried.

But as usual he had laughed it off and Oberyn's confidence, his sheer belief in himself was as arousing to her as his looks, they had made love fiercely that night and the next day she found herself looking on as he readied for his fight. He swallowed his wine, picked up and twirled his spear and then she watched in horror as his opponent walked in. The beast for he was clearly not a man must have been eight feet tall, he was firmly muscled and the axe in his hand was almost as big as he was.

"_You're going to fight that?" she asked worriedly._

"_I'm going to kill that." he said smiling._

She smiled now as she remembered how he'd spun in the air, how he moved like a shadow on the sand, always just out of reach and always present. He had played with the man, tired him out and in the end taken him down as if he was a dwarf and not a giant. She let that thought comfort her as she dressed, no matter the size of the man he faced, he was Oberyn Martell and her love would prove the stronger. She was breaking her fast alone when Sarella came in, the girl carrying a book she had brought with her from Dorne.

"Good morning daughter."

"Morning mama" Sarella said and she smiled, it had taken a while for the girls to call her that, but now each of them even Obara did.

She was not trying to take the place of their own mothers, though all but Nym's were long since passed. But she wanted them to know she was there for them, they could come to her and she would treat them as she would her own girls, they were Oberyn's daughters making them hers too. After breaking their fast they lounged around the house a bit before going to have a look at some of the stalls and merchants of the town.

She found the wares not to her taste, but Sarella found a book on kings she bought and so they ate lunch in a tavern and headed back to their residence. As they and their guards pulled up to the gate she saw Jon Snow waiting with his a guard who looked Dornish to her and the young Tyrell boy. For the briefest moment she felt her heart stop, her breath refuse to come, before the boy turned and looked at her and smiled.

Knowing he wasn't there to bring her terrible news she relaxed and together with Sarella walked over to him. He was a handsome young lad, which given the truth of his birth made sense. She had not known Lyanna Stark but when he wasn't cursing her part in his sister's death, Oberyn said she was beautiful. As for Rhaegar everyone knew of the silver prince and seeing their son in front of her, apart from the coloring the boy had clearly taken his looks.

"Lady Ellaria, Lady Sarella." Jon said as he greeted them.

"Jon Snow, I'm glad to finally meet you, Oberyn has sung your praises." she said and saw Sarella look at her.

"I'm sure Prince Oberyn exaggerated my lady." he said humbly and she nodded "May I present Lord Loras Tyrell and my guard Ser Daeron Sand." he said and she looked to the guard.

"Lord Loras a pleasure." she said as he kissed her hand. "Ser Daeron it is good to meet one of my brothers so far from home."

"My lady." the guard said with a nod and she thought him a handsome man, though the dye in his hair did him no favors.

"My lady, I was wondering if I could speak to you alone." Jon said before looking to Sarella "Perhaps Loras can show you some of the lesser known book merchants my lady, I'm sure there'd be something of interest to find."

"I'd like that very much, I've not found much so far." Sarella said.

She walked into the house with Jon and the guard while Sarella, her guards and Loras's walked back into the town, heading off in a different direction than they had earlier. Once in the sitting room, she ordered tea and watched as Jon's guard took his place on the inside of the door, she sent her own guards outside and when the tea came she poured them both a cup.

"My lady, I came to tell you that Prince Oberyn was successful and is at present on his way back here." Jon said and she almost jumped up and hugged him at how happy the news made her.

"He is unharmed, he and the girls?"

"They are my lady."

"Ser Daemon too?"

"Aye my lady. The Mountain has fallen and Elia and Aegon have been avenged." he said a soft smile on his face.

"Did they send you a raven?"

"No my lady, it's complicated, I'm a warg." he said and she looked at him confused.

"A warg?"

"I can see through an animals eyes my lady, control them too." he said sheepishly before catching her dumbfounded look.

She watched then as he closed his eyes and a few moments later a small bird flew in through the window, she looked to Jon as the bird landed on his shoulder before looking at her and chirping. Jon held out his hand and the bird walked down his arm and sat in his hand as if it was his nest, before flying away. Once it did so Jon opened his eyes and she looked at him with a mixture of shock and surprise, before she laughed.

"That's quite a useful little trick you have Jon."

"Aye it is, my wolf Ghost is with Prince Oberyn so I've seen it through his eyes, I assure you my lady they are well."

"How far away are they?" she asked.

"A week I'd say, unless they travel quickly, but I'd expect them within a week."

"He likes you, you know?"

"I... I 'm glad to hear it my lady, we share some blood." he said softly.

"You share more than that, he told me you're his nephew, that his sister demanded it of him."

"Elia was too good for this world, on that Oberyn and I agree."

"As do I. if you are Oberyn's family Jon, then you are mine too."

"I...my lady, I.."

"Ellaria, my name is Ellaria and you can call me aunt, nephew."

The boy did his best and she could see him fighting back tears, she thought of hugging him but he won the battle and she felt it best to let him be for now. They talked of her daughters and she was happy to see his interest seemed genuine, when he talked of his sisters and of his friends she saw it then. Saw why Oberyn had taken to the boy, he cared, he genuinely cared, for his family, his friends, just like Oberyn there was nothing he'd not do when it came to them and Oberyn had seen that in him.

"_The boy is her son, he may not have her blood Ellaria, but he has her heart."_

He asked about the girls then about whether they knew and if he should tell them, when she told him Oberyn would he asked about Sarella and her learning, of her desire to learn more of the things she wasn't allowed to. He seemed annoyed by the Maesters and their reluctance to allow women to learn, annoyed that they held onto knowledge as if it was more precious than gold.

"I was wondering when she knows the truth, of me and of Rhaenix, do you think she'd like to stay here, to learn more, to see a dragon grow?" he asked surprising her.

"I think she would, I think she would more than anything, you wish her to stay?"

"My sister needs company, someone who could help her with things, someone smart and clever. In time Sarella may come to understand her chirps, I can help and perhaps in time they could speak together." he said and she smiled.

"You may never get Sarella to leave again if she can learn to speak dragon." she japed making him laugh.

"Lord Tyrion too, he has an extensive library. I'm sure she'd find books she's never imagined there. Also there are things, I don't know, things which I see, I feel, having someone eager to find out things would help me too."

"When Oberyn returns we shall speak some more on this." she said.

He stood up and nodded to her getting ready to say his farewells, though she wouldn't let him leave with a simple nod. So she took him in her arms and hugged him tight, feeling him hug her back. After he left Sarella arrived carrying a half dozen books and an excited look on her face, yes she would speak to Oberyn when he came back, having his daughter spend time with his niece and nephew would please him greatly.

**Jon.**

Once leaving Ellaria's he had waited outside until Loras arrived back, when he had and he said goodbye to Sarella he let Arthur lead them to the tavern the Velaryons and Lord Darry were staying in. Arthur had spoken to them both and Lord Raymun was more than pleased to hear from him, the tavern though was unfortunately not Tyrion's and so once he met them he asked them to meet him there within the hour.

"Sorry you had to spend time with Sarella, Loras, I needed to speak to Ellaria alone." he said as they made themselves comfortable in the room.

"It was no problem Jon, she's a smart girl and we had fun together."

"Good she may be staying with us when they leave."

"She may?" Arthur asked."

"I need help with Rhaenix, someone who'll stay with her, someone I can trust."

"Is there a problem with her?" Loras asked.

"No but, I feel like I'm being pulled in a million directions, it's as if I've not enough time for everyone. I don't want her missing out on being with family just because I'm too busy for her."

"You know we're all here for you right?" Loras said.

"Aye I know, I've no problem with it, it's just finding a balance, but even then I want someone with her when I'm not." he said smiling at Loras.

The Velaryons arrived first, followed by Lord Raymun and Jon had Loras stay in the room as he spoke to them.

"My lords, it's an honor to speak to you without pretense." Jon said smiling.

"You too your grace." Monford said.

"Please my lord, call me Jon, we can keep the titles for when I have a crown." he said and both Monford and Aurane nodded.

"Lord Raymun, you and Arthur have spoken?"

"We have Jon."

"I wanted to thank you my lord, for what your family has done for my own, all of it, your brothers, Ser Willem, Ser Jonathor, there's a saying in the north my lord. The North Remembers. I may be a dragon but I'm a wolf too and there's northern blood in my veins, I promise you my lord, I remember and shall always remember, what your family lost, when I'm crowned I intend to pay back some of the debt I owe you. Owe you both." he said looking to the Velaryons.

"There is no need Jon, our family and your own go back to before Aegon the conqueror, we stand with you now and always." Monford said

"Aye as do I my king." Lord Raymun said.

"But still my lords, I intend it still. To that end I shall be speaking to Lord Jaime about how best to bring you into our trading deals, we shall need to do so under cover my lords, so I can't help with ships just yet." he said looking to the Velaryons "But we shall I think be able to find some way where we can at least help you grow stronger while we're preparing."

"We need to be careful Jon, the stag and falcon will take notice if we suddenly start doing business with Lord Jaime." Raymun said.

"I think we can use the Essosi trading to cover that my lords, almost have it so you're responsible for a part of it, make it so that it's your own contacts in Essos and that we're acting as just transport." Jon said.

Monford looked to Aurane and then Raymun and smiled.

"I think that could work, we could also divert the funds so it seems we're just making some coin, but nothing that would bring the stag down on us." Raymun said.

"What of the other families Jon, Celtigar and Sunglass, Bar Emmon and those in the Riverlands too?" Aurane asked.

"In time my lord we'll reach out to others, for now we keep it to those we've told, Ser Richard will be in touch and he'll decide if it's the right time." Jon said and Aurane nodded.

Jon looked on as Raymun, then Monford and Aurane took a knee, each of them swearing fealty, he bid them to stand and looked to see both Arthur and Loras looking on happily. He asked Lord Monford and Aurane for a moment alone with Raymun and spoke to him more on his brothers. He asked of Ser Willem and Ser Jonathor and laughed at some of the tales he was told, once done he asked for the same with Monford and Aurane.

He talked with them of Valaena and Daemon of Corlys the sea snake and Laena, he spoke about Alyssa mother of his namesake and of Corlys the first Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. They shared japes and stories of his father and Monford spoke of his grandmother. Before they got ready to leave he looked at them both, trying to find the right words to say.

"My lords, our families are intertwined, none share a history such as ours. I want you both to know I respect that history my lords, I am honored and humbled by it. Your family has suffered far more than most because of your support of mine own, I cannot promise it won't suffer for a while longer. But I swear it to you here and now, I swear it on fire and blood that when I am king House Velaryon shall not be forgotten."

He saw both men look at him and see how much he meant the words he'd just spoken, Lord Monford bowed while Aurane just smiled and as they both left he felt he'd done his family proud, he'd ensure the truth of his words when he had a crown, but until then he'd do what he could to help their house rise again.

They rode back to Casterly Rock and he felt lighter somehow, felt he'd if not exorcised some ghosts of the past at least began to put them to rest. Loras put Winter away for him, his mare having been grateful to have him back, he promised her he'd take her out riding properly soon and she rubbed her head against him in gratitude. After taking the lift to the family wing, he walked to his room and spent some time with Rhaenix, when he told her of his plans with Sarella she seemed excited at the idea.

He went to the chest he kept his father letters in, he still hadn't the time to separate the personal from the lesser ones, but today had brought it home, he may never get the time he needed to do everything. Some things he'd need help on, all he could do was try and not miss out on the important ones, so he grabbed the letters and walked down to Tyrion's rooms finding him unsurprisingly reading.

"My lord, I have these for you to read, when you have the time." he said handing him the letters.

"Are you sure, I thought you wished to go through them Jon."

"I did my lord, but I trust you to do so." he said and Tyrion smiled at him.

"I will, I've found some things out already, I'll read these though and then we can speak."

"Is there anything I need to know?"

"Don't worry on it for now, go it must be time for dinner." Tyrion said and he nodded.

"You're not coming my lord?"

"No I've reading to do." Tyrion said and Jon laughed to see the excited look on his face.

**Olenna.**

Trying to explain to Mace why they would be staying on had been hard enough, trying to explain why they'd be cutting off funding to the crown was an exercise in frustration she did not have time for at her age. In the end she told him she had plans for the coin and she would deal with the crown, when he brought up the marriage between Margaery and Tommen, that no one would hear of until the boy reached his majority, she resisted the urge to smirk.

The marriage she had agreed to was a much more advantageous one and the reason behind this one not been publicly known actually made sense. She had even found herself agreeing when Genna had suggested that Margaery and Jon not be told they'd reached an agreement. Once again finding the reasoning sound, which was more than could be said about Maces's arguments.

"Oh do please shut up Mace." she said finally having enough of it.

"Mother." he said shocked.

"If they intended to give us a wedding, they'd give us a wedding Mace, instead they intend to string us along and spend our coin."

"But Lord Arryn…"

"Is a duplicitous fool. Leave this to me Mace, I'll deal with the crown. Now I do actually have a job for you to do when your return to Highgarden." she said and saw him smile at the crumb she'd just thrown him.

"Of course mother."

"I want you to begin speaking with Lord Stark, since we're going to be having his daughter stay with us, we should begin offering him a better deal on the crops they take from us, perhaps allowing them to buy some more."

"I shall see to it at once Mother,"

"Remember Mace, a friendly price." she said and he smiled.

Once he was gone she walked to Alerie's room knocking on the door and waiting until the woman answered herself before entering.

"Olenna?"

"I wished to discuss Margaery, Alerie. Margaery and Jon Snow."

"They're just children Olenna and he's a good lad, most respectful. I don't see the harm in them being friends."

"Nor do I Alerie, in fact I think we should be encouraging them to be so."

"Olenna?" Alerie asked suspiciously.

"Alerie, there are things I can't tell you yet, but you've seen them both together, forget his birth for a moment, do you think they'd make a good match?"

Alerie looked at her, studying her silently before she nodded and Olenna smiled back at her.

"Good, I do too, so while we won't push them together, we won't discourage them either, agreed?"

"Agreed." Alerie said and Olenna walked back to her rooms.

She would speak to Lynesse and Jorah on the morrow, organize the prices for their deals herself, between the discount she'd give them and the one Mace gave the Stark's the North would be growing stronger very soon. The coin they'd make up in other ways, not paying the crown for one, she sat down and began to write the letter she'd send to Kings Landing almost giddy at the thoughts of it. Once done she readied herself for dinner and walked to the small dining room.

Garlan and his betrothed were already there and while she had no time for the apple lords, she found she approved of the young lady and she made her grandson happy which was a an added bonus. When Loras and Margaery arrived they were speaking animatedly and she had no doubt of the topic. Her rose was so wrapped up in the dragon's embrace she wasn't even aware of it, thankfully the boy felt the same and she smiled at the thoughts of the truth outing and the future they'd build together.

She did however glare at Loras, he had hidden the truth from her and while she respected his reasons, he still deserved a clip around the ear for it. Another time, another place she thought as she sat down, when Mace and Alerie arrived they began and she found her appetite to be ravenous as it had for he past few days. Her initial annoyance about being out of the loop, had soon been replaced with excitement of what the truth meant to her family.

"Grandmother is something wrong?" Margaery asked.

"No sweetling how was your day?"

"It was fun grandmother, I spent some time with Lynesse and the babe and Jon invited Sansa, Joy, Elinor, Megga and I to a picnic." Margaery said smiling.

"A picnic?"

"Aye, there's a nice spot by the river we've gone before." Loras said "It's most safe grandmother." he quickly added seeing her scowl.

"Very well if it's what you'd like to do go then by all means." she said and Margaery nodded happily.

She cornered Loras at the end of the dinner and brought him back to her room, leaving him sitting there stewing in silence for a few minutes.

"Your reasons?" she said staring at his face.

"He is my king, I swore an oath."

"Above your family?"

"In this yes, I'll not betray his confidence grandmother, not even for you." Loras said and she resisted the urge to smirk.

"So you'll keep his secrets, will you shield his back too?"

"If needed." he said determinedly.

"Silly boy, go I'll speak to you later." she said dismissively and waited until he reached the door "Loras, I'm very proud of you." she said and on another day she'd have slapped the stupid grin which made him look too much like Mace from his face.

**Ser Richard. **

He could see Ashemark up ahead and was glad of it, he had rode hard and while he enjoyed sleeping outside, he found he missed nights in a warm room and a soft bed. Carrying the Lannister seal allowed him be treated far better than a normal traveler, he was given better rooms and food and drink simply because of it. As he rode up to the gates he was surprised to see guards in a celebratory mood, he bid his greeting and was shown into the castle itself.

Lord Damon greeted him not long after his arrival and had him shown to a nice set of rooms where a warm bath was already waiting, he enjoyed it immensely, redressed and walked to the hall for his meal once again finding people celebrating. As he went to take an empty seat he found to his surprise that Lord Damon seemed eager for his company so he took the seat he was offered and the lord began to speak.

"What brings you to Ashemark, Ser?"

"Ser Myles my lord, Myles Dalt."

"You're a long way from Dorne Ser Myles."

"I'm a hedge knight Ser I'm a long way from anywhere." he said and Damon laughed.

"You come from the tourney?"

"I did, fell far too fast." he said and Damon looked at him.

"You must have seen my son there, Addam."

"Ser Addam, he didn't compete my lord."

"No he was on more important business." Damon said and he heard some chuckles around him.

"If I may ask my lord, has something happened everyone seems in a jovial mood?"

"Nothing wrong with joviality Ser."

"Indeed my lord." he said with a smile.

"But you're not wrong, the mountain has fallen, Gregor Clegane is dead." he said and Richard held back the shout of joy he was about to make.

"He is, who was brave enough to go up against that monster?"

"My boy played his part, there were others also." he moved close to him "Heard the Red Viper took part somehow." he whispered.

"The prince, he is well?" he asked adding extra concern as befitted a Dornishman.

"He is Ser, your prince lives. Now come since we both have something to drink on for now, join us."

The hangover he woke up with the next morning was more than worth it, he washed and dressed before breaking his fast and then said his thanks and goodbyes to Lord Damon. Two days later he passed the Golden Tooth and another two he was in the Riverlands itself. It would take him another three days to reach Raventree Hall. Lord Tytos was a tricky man to deal with, but if there was anyone who knew of bandits in the Riverlands it would be him, it was time for Richard to step out of the shadows once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Oberyn arrives back in Lannisport and meets a ghost from the past. Dacey spars with some snakes and we receive some guests from Dorne.


	58. A Dragon's Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion makes some interesting discoveries and Jon deals with the revelations from his father's letters.
> 
> Oberyn return to Lannisport and deals meets up with a ghost from the past while his daughters get better acquainted with the lady of the Rock.
> 
> While visitors arrive from Dorne.
> 
> I felt the last chapter was a little short, so this one is a bit longer, hope you enjoy.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

She was teasing him relentlessly as he picked out his clothes, it was non stop and while it was humorous and done in fun, he was on the verge of losing it when she landed on his shirt. He looked at her, the equivalent of a dragon's grin on her face and then she cocked her head coughed.

"Rhae are you ill?"

"Jae, I, something, I feel something." Rhaenix said before coughing again.

"I'll get someone, I.. Rhae?" he said confused.

"No Jae, you I need you, I think I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"For fire Jae, I think I'm ready to breathe fire." she said and he looked at her in awe, it was too soon, she should take another couple of moons based on what Tyrion had told him.

"Dracarys." he said and then had to move quickly as his shirt was enveloped in flames.

He grabbed the jug that was filled with water he kept on his table and emptied it over the burning shirt, looking at it and the chair he'd left it on there was nothing left of it and the chair's top had almost been burned away. He walked over to her and lifted her in his arms, feeling her shaking a little, he could see the worry in her face and wondered why she felt that way.

"Rhae?"

"I'm sorry Jae, I couldn't control it." she said sadly.

"You will though, Rhae this is amazing, you shouldn't be able to do this yet and certainly not a flame that big. We'll practice and you can cook your own food now too." he said happily and thankfully she relaxed.

"I never liked that shirt anyway, you should wear your red one." she said then with both a serious and half joking tone.

"As my sisters commands." he said with a mock bow.

"You brother are an idiot." she said as she flew to her chest.

Jon in the end took her advice and wore the red shirt, as he looked in the looking glass he knew he could pass both for someone paying homage to the Lannisters with black and crimson or for what he was, a dragon. He walked down to Joy's room to read her story a little earlier than usual, as he'd be at the dinner with Margaery and her family for most of the night.

He found her already in bed and he thanked Alessia for doing as he asked, sitting down by the bed he found he wanted to tell her a story of dragons. But instead told her a far happier version of the story of Aerea where the princess got her wish to travel back to the home she loved so much. As he left the room he found himself contemplating the fate they'd subjected the girl to, hiding her away when all she wanted was to be free. He walked to Sansa's room to find her already dressed, the two wolf pups looking on as she sang a little song while checking her hair.

"Really singing, can't you see what you're doing to the wolves little sister?" Jon said as she stood up and hit him softly on the chest.

"Fang loves my singing, don't you girl." she said leaning down to rub her wolf's back.

"Did you get the extra food and water?" he asked and she nodded pointing to the corner where the wolves meals were lined out.

Jon knelt down to look at the black pup telling him he'd be back soon and that Ghost would return, the black wolf looked at him and Jon rubbed his hand over it's neck feeling it as it leaned into him.

"Well shall we little sister, you look very pretty by the way." he said softly as he took her arm.

"I do don't I." she said giggling. "Well then my handsome brother you may escort me to dinner," she said and he rolled his eyes making her laugh as they left the room.

They met Loras on the way and Jon couldn't help but snigger, no matter how elaborate he dressed Loras was always able to out do him, his friend's taste being a little more refined than his own.

"Jon, Sansa you look very beautiful tonight." Loras said and he saw his sister blush.

"We do don't we." he said and Loras just chuckled.

"Come, lets not keep my family waiting too long, my grandmother will not be pleased." Loras said and they took the lift to the guest wing.

Loras took them straight into the small room the Tyrell's used for dining, Lord Mace and Lady Alerie greeted them warmly and he saw Lady Olenna smirk at his outfit. Margaery was wearing a dress in her house colors and wore a red and black ribbon in her hair, he found he could barely keep his eyes from it or her for most of the night.

Garlan and Lady Leonette while polite and friendly seemed far more interested in each other than them and he found he couldn't fault them for it. Margaery's cousins sat around the table, Elinor and Megga he knew but there were others he did not, though all seemed friendly enough. He was grateful that the meal wasn't too extravagant, he had heard that Lord Mace was fond of elaborate dishes to show of his wealth and while he had no issue with it, he preferred simpler fare.

"Is your shoulder feeling better Jon?" Lady Alerie asked.

"It is some my lady, I still can't spar though which is frustrating." he said and Garlan looked at him.

"That's a shame Jon, I was looking forward to a rematch."

"As was I my lord, another time perhaps?" he said and Garlan nodded.

"Are you looking forward to coming to the Reach Lady Sansa." Leonette asked.

"Very much so my lady, to see Highgarden is something I've been hoping for a long time." his sister said a little nervously and he smiled at her seeing her perk up when she saw his face.

"Sansa and I are going to have so much fun together aren't we Sansa." Margaery said and he saw his sister's smile almost burst from her face as she nodded happily.

"Those ships of yours Jon, incredible things, I'd not thought such a thing possible until we sailed on them. Never have I had such a comfortable journey at sea." Mace said smiling at him.

"I just designed them my lord, it was Lord Tyrion and Lord Kevan who saw to their building." he said and Olenna decided then to speak up.

"Indeed, though without the design they'd not have had the idea, I wonder what great idea you'll come up with next Jon?" she said looking at him.

"Ice." Loras said turning everyone's eyes to him.

"Ice?" Margaery asked her eyebrow raised.

"Aye Ice, tell them Jon?" Loras said looking at him and had he been nearer he'd have kicked him under the table giving the grin he was giving him.

"Jon?" Margaery asked.

"Aye Ice, it can be used in drinks to keep them cool, or it can be used to allow food be stored for longer without going bad and allow it to travel further."

"Wouldn't it just melt?" Mace asked looking at him.

"No my lord, there are ways to keep it cool, ways to make it so you can transport and store it, we hope to begin the first stages of it in the next few moons." he said and Margaery's smile made him feel ten feet tall.

The rest of the dinner flew by, Sansa seemed to make new friends in Elinor and Megga both of them telling her of the balls held at Highgarden and the last joust they were at which was won by Ser Baelor, who was apparently the handsomest knight in the land. Loras told Garlan he'd been doing some new training regimes which then led to him being teased about losing to Brienne, before Garlan actually told him he had done very well in the tourney. Jon had tried his best not to be too obvious in talking to Margaery, he'd been polite and spoken to everyone, but had probably spoken to her twice as much as the others combined.

With dinner over with he said his goodbyes and was surprised when he, Loras and Sansa were left alone with Margaery and her cousins. Garlan had asked him where he should take Leonette before they left on the morrow and Jon had suggested the second tower and told him how to get there, finding Margaery look at him as he did so. Sansa and Loras were speaking to Elinor, Megga and the other girls who he found out were called Alla and Leona.

"Did you have fun tonight Just Margaery." he asked and she smiled back at him.

"I did Just Jon, oh, looks like we're about to have a song." she said turning as Alla came back in the room carrying a small woodharp.

They sat down on the chairs while the girl who was no older than Sansa began to play a nice tune and then began to sing Alysanne, the girl had a wonderful voice and sang the song really well. He looked to Sansa who was both wiping her eyes and clapping her hands when the girl was finished, he joined in and watched as Alla blushed at the praise she got.

"Jon, will you sing next, please Jon." Sansa said looking to him.

"Yes Just Jon I believe you owe me a song too. "Margaery said with her lopsided grin telling him she'd not let this up.

"Jon sings?" Elinor asked.

"Do you play too?" Alla asked and he knew then he was not getting out of this.

He nodded as he took the harp in his hand and wondered what song to play, should he play one of the known ones or one he'd found amongst his father's letters, in the end he chose that one instead and began to play softly.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_   
_As we walk in fields of gold_

_So she took her love for to gaze awhile_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_   
_Among the fields of gold_

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_   
_Among the fields of barley_   
_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_   
_As we lie in fields of gold_

_See the west wind move like a lover so_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_   
_Among the fields of gold_

_I never made promises lightly_   
_And there have been some that I've broken_   
_But I swear in the days still left_   
_We'll walk in fields of gold_   
_We'll walk in fields of gold_

_Many years have passed since those summer days_   
_Among the fields of barley_   
_See the children run as the sun goes down_   
_Among the fields of gold_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_   
_When we walked in fields of gold_

  
_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold._

Finishing the song he looked to see Sansa smiling at him, Elinor and Megga looking at him oddly while Alla had a huge smile on her face. Loras just nodded to him and then he looked to see Margaery wiping a small tear before smiling beamingly at him.

"That was wonderful Jon, did you write that, I've not heard that before." Alla said and Jon just replied that it was an old song he'd come across.

After saying goodbye to the girls and after promising Alla that when he came to Highgarden they'd sing together, Loras, Sansa, Margaery and he walked to the lift. Before they got there Margaery whispered to him to speak to her for a moment and so he looked to Loras who walked on ahead.

"That song was beautiful Jon, where did you learn it?"

"I found it among my fathers things, I think he wrote it for my mother." he said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you for singing it for me." she said and he noticed her blush a little.

"I promised you didn't I Just Margaery." he said smiling at her.

"You did Just Jon." she said as they turned to walk to the others.

**Tyrion.**

Reading through Rhaegar's letters felt like both an invasion of his privacy and a glimpse into an incredible mind. The letters covered many different subjects from plans for the future, to songs, to musing on his family, to declarations of his love for Lyanna Stark. There were some he felt Jon needed to know immediately, some which offered insights into his mother and father and their feelings for each other and their plans for the future.

What he found most surprising though was that some of these letters being sent to Maester Aemon made no sense, why send the man a love letter he'd written for Jon's mother or a song he'd written about her?. As he read more he came to the realization that Rhaegar may have been sending these to Aemon for Jon and that chilled him to the bone, he refused to pull at that thread of thought alone, so instead concentrated on the other things the letters covered.

When he got to the sections that spoke of the Maesters he was stunned, Walys's journal gave details on the man's own thoughts and feelings. Rhaegar's letters though gave a clearer line into the reality that the Maesters were plotting against them and that as king he meant to act against them. Reading a particular passage regarding his thoughts on Pycelle made Tyrion grab one of the letters about Jon's mother.

"Oh by the gods." he said as he dropped them both down on the table.

He turned and almost fell over when he saw him there, the black cat staring at him. Ever since the dragon had been born and the wolves arrived Balerion hadn't bothered him, he'd barely bothered anyone to be more precise other than the incident with Oberyn. Seeing him there Tyrion wondered what brought him back, but was then surprised when the cat walked to him and licked his hand, before turning and almost disappearing from his sight he moved that quickly.

Unnerved he decided to take a walk, needing to clear his head both from what he'd read and from the encounter with the demon cat, he strolled down to the kitchen and grabbed some cold meat and cheese. He wasn't especially hungry, but he needed to eat something he felt, after eating he walked to the library and took a seat. Just sitting there made him feel so much better, how much time passed before he returned to his rooms he couldn't tell.

But he felt renewed and so began to read again, it was light outside when he finished and what he found he needed to tell Jaime and Genna, perhaps lady Olenna too, but most of all Jon needed to know and he worried how the boy would react. He climbed into bed and assumed sleep would be hard to come by, but he did get to rest for a few hours. Upon waking he washed and dressed and went to break his fast, even though when he arrived it was almost time for lunch.

He ate alone and was grateful for it, Jon and Loras were with Brienne getting lessons from Arthur though Jon would be watching not participating. Sansa was with Joy and Margaery at lessons, the Tyrell girl having asked to join even though she was more advanced then his cousin or Jon's sister. He smiled when Sara told him this all without asking, the young girl loved to gossip, but only to him. As for Jaime well he and Dacey were otherwise engaged and he smirked at that, his brother's afternoon trysts becoming well known in the Rock.

"There you are nephew." he heard the dulcet tones of his aunt as she waked towards him.

"Were you looking for me?"

"I was, where have you been? I know Jon gave you that Journal but you're castellan here are you not and with your brother off, doing what it is he does." she said shaking her head though she was smirking "We need someone to be Lord of Casterly Rock."

"I'm sorry aunt, the book, the journal, we need to speak on it, all of us." he said and she looked at him the rebuke she had on the tip of her tongue gone for now.

"What did you find? Is it bad?" she asked seeing the worried look on his face.

"It's not good aunt, Jon may take it quite badly." he said softly.

"Perhaps we need not tell him?" she asked and he could sense her own worry for the boy.

"No this he needs to know."

"I'll send for him and for Jaime, we'll meet once you're done here."

"Why don't you go get Jaime yourself aunt." he said teasingly.

"The last thing I need is to hear the noises which come from that room, I may send Emmon though it may be enough to end him." she said and they both laughed.

An hour later he sat in Jaime's solar trying not to smirk at Jaime's flushed face and Dacey's almost annoyed look, Genna arrived a few minutes later and then they waited for Jon.

"Are you not going to tell us what this is about?" Dacey asked her tone one of annoyance.

"I will Dacey when Jon gets here, trust me I'd not have disturbed you had it not been important." he said and saw her sigh before nodding.

Jon arrived a few minutes later a small grin on his face when he entered.

"I think Brienne's in love with Arthur." he said japing.

"Jon?" Dacey asked confused.

"He pointed out a couple of things with her stance and showed her where she was going wrong with her swing and she's now listening to everything he says as if it's the word of the gods themselves." he said and Dacey laughed.

"Jon I asked you here because of what I found in the journal and in your father's letters, what you said your uncle suggested about the Maester's and about others, it seems to be backed up here Jon, both in Walys's journal and your father's letters."

"The Maesters what did they do Tyrion?" Jon asked angrily.

He told him then of Walys and of how he seemed to be eager for the North and South to be joined, of what he really thought of the Starks, seeing how annoyed he was getting he left out what he had written about his mother. The other things he'd tell him would upset him enough for now, when he got to the part about his grandmother Jon looked at him and Tyrion felt his fury from where he sat.

"Are you saying he killed my grandmother? That the Maester's killed my grandmother?" he asked his voice surprisingly calm.

"I'm saying he didn't do anything to save her Jon, not that he actually killed her."

"It's the same damn thing Tyrion, letting her die is the same as if he killed her himself, as if they killed her themselves." Jon said his voice rising.

"Jon." Genna said and he watched as Jon took a deep breath and nodded to her.

"I'm sorry my lord, what else?" he said calm again a moment later.

"With Walys nothing, but Jon I think Pycelle may have went further, your father's letters suggest that he believed...that he thought that Pycelle may have been responsible for there only being three Targaryen children born to your grandmother." Tyrion said an Dacey and Genna gasped.

"I don't understand?" Jon said looking to Jaime first and then Genna and Dacey.

"Your grandmother had a number of miscarriages Jon, babes not brought to life, more than most women have." Jaime said.

"You're saying that Pycelle did something to my grandmother to stop her having children?"

"Rhaella had difficulties with being with child, it caused a lot of problems with Aerys, there were also some babes who died not long after being born, Daeron and Aegon and Jaehaerys." Jaime said and Tyrion saw Jon looking at him.

"You think he did something to the babes?" Jon said softly,

"I think it could be Jon, but I don't know babes sometimes don't make it, it doesn't always have to be because someone did something." Tyrion said trying to make him feel a bit better.

"Three babes, how many others weren't born Jaime?" Jon asked.

"Rhaella was with child Seven or eight times I think." Jaime said.

"That's too many, far too many." Genna said moving over to place an arm around Jon's shoulder.

"What else Tyrion?"

"I.."

"Tyrion?" Jon said looking at him his expression leaving no room for silence.

"I think your father ended up distrusting them so much that he refused to have one near your mother, with Elia he brought her to Dragonstone for both your brother and sister's birth, so he trusted that Maester, but I think with your mother…."

"Enough Tyrion, enough." Genna said loudly feeling Jon slumping against her "We'll talk about this later, Jon, Jon, come with me." she said far more softly to Jon before leaving the room with him.

"I felt he needed to know." Tyrion said once they were gone, his voice dejected.

"You were right he did, Jon's resilient Tyrion, it's better he knows of this now than in pieces later, what else did you find, there's more isn't there?" Jaime said and he nodded.

"Rhaegar knew of the plots against him. Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully were both involved though I think it was Jon Arryn who was the architect, Father was almost involved too but you ruined that."

"I did how?"

"Lysa Tully. Had you been married to her it would have been all of us against them as it was it didn't matter since father sat the rebellion out."

"Wait let me get this right, you're saying the Maesters, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully they were all in on it together all of them against the Targaryens?" Dacey asked disbelievingly.

"Yes and no, The Maesters wanted rid of the Targaryens but I don't think for the same reasons Jon Arryn and Hoster did, I think they worked to the same goals but for different reasons." Tyrion said.

"They worked together though?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I think if they did then they did so unknowingly. Two separate groups both aiming for the same thing."

"Which was?" Dacey asked.

"The fall of dragons."

**Genna**.

She walked with Jon to his room, she could see he was torn between screaming and ranting and raving or breaking down in tears and whichever he chose she'd be there for him. They were just at the door when Walder came walking towards them the black wolf pup running ahead of him, she looked to see the worried expression on his face but Jon just nodded at him and Walder relaxed.

Jon moved free from her arm around his shoulder and stepped in front of her, upon seeing him the black wolf slowed and she marveled at how quick it did so. She watched as Jon rubbed his hand on the wolfs back and then knelt down and hugged the wolf before stepping back up and opening his door. He looked to her and smiled and she walked inside with him taking it as an invitation to do so.

She was met with chirping from the dragon and then Jon reached over to take it in his arms, he sat down on the bed, the black pup waking beside Jon before laying down in front of him and he motioned for her to sit beside him which she did.

"Rhae, what you hear, please don't react to it, we'll speak on it later I promise." Jon said and the dragon chirped back before flying to the table to stare at them both.

"Jon?" she asked waiting for him to speak.

"We need to make sure that all the Maesters are checked, we have to be certain about them I think I have a way to know about Creylen, but we need to be sure. They're too important to how we do things, we need to stop that, we need them to be less important until we know they can be trusted."

"Jon."

"Once we know who they are we can deal with them. I don't know if we can wait until I'm king I think we need to deal with them before then. I need to speak to Richard, we need to get someone into the citadel, find someone there we can trust."

"Jon."

"Pycelle for sure is one of them, I think Luwin is on our side, he's different, this Maester at Dragonstone, the one who birthed Rhae and Egg him too, we should try and contact him. He may be able to help."

"Jon." she said and he looked at her before he broke down and cried as she took him in her arms.

"Why Genna, why would they, my grandmother was she so terrible, just because she wished for her son's and daughter to be raised in the north. My other grandmother, her children, my uncles, my aunts, my family, why do they hate us so?" he said as he sobbed.

"They are small petty men Jon and we will make sure they pay, I swear it we will."

She held him as the dragon watched before she began to chirp loudly, Jon moved from her and walked over to the dragon.

"Fire and Blood." he said determinedly to Rhaenix and she chirped again almost in the same tone Genna thought.

He turned back to her and then walked over putting his arms around her and holding her tight, she found herself brushing his hair softly with her fingers, just as she did with Walder or Tion when they were upset.

"Thank you." he said softly.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me alone with this."

"You're family Jon, you'll never be alone again." she said and he smiled.

She stayed with him a few more minutes until there was a knock on the door and she got up to open it seeing Lady Margaery there. Inviting the girl inside she looked to Jon who nodded to her and then turned to walk back to Jaime's solar stopping to talk to Walder first.

"Don't let him leave alone." she said turning to Walder,

"I won't my lady."

"Where is Jors?"

"He's training with Arthur."

"I'll send someone for them both, I want you all around him tonight understand."

"Aye my lady."

She nodded and walked down to Jaime's solar entering to see Tyrion still speaking to Jaime and Dacey.

"How is he?" Tyrion asked.

"Better for now, we need to stop telling him things like that, it's too much Tyrion. Jaime, he's still a boy, we can't hit him with revelations like that." she said looking at both her nephews.

"He needed to know aunt." Jaime said defending his brother.

"Aye he did, but maybe we need to know first, maybe we need to discuss how we're going to tell him things. Right now he's down there thinking the world hates him, hates who he is, what he is, they hate him so bad they conspired to kill off his family. Have you any idea how that feels?" she said looking to them both while Dacey nodded in agreement.

"No." Tyrion said.

"Exactly, so from now on we discuss it first. I'm not against him knowing, just how it's done. Now tell me the rest of it"

What she heard made her furious, Jon was right they needed to get to the bottom of this and soon, this couldn't be allowed to continue it was far too dangerous, should anyone find out about Jon they wouldn't even see them coming.

"When are Gerion and Oberyn back?"

"Oberyn will be back in a day or two, Gerion is staying on in Castamere, why?" Jaime asked.

"They need to be told about this, Olenna too but I'll handle that, we need to plan this out all of us and Jon, Jon especially. He needs to be the one to decide." she said and Jaime and Tyrion nodded in agreement.

"What about Creylen?" Jaime asked.

"Jon said he may be able to find out about him. Until he does we send nothing through him. If any of us are unwell we get second and third opinions." she said and they agreed.

She turned to head out to speak to Olenna, no one knew retribution as well as she and right now she felt in dire need of a rant about what would be done to those grey rats.

**Oberyn.**

Traveling back to Lannisport was a much different experience to traveling from it, he had been excited, eager, almost desperate to finally get his hands on the Mountain, to finally avenge Elia. But since he'd killed him he'd been in a far more quiet and contemplative mood, he had almost lost everything in one moment. As he looked to his daughters the thoughts not only that he would have left them without a father, that he have left Ellaria and their girls alone filled his mind. But the thoughts were far worse than that, he'd have left them alone at he mercy of the Mountain.

He knew what saved him, he saw it in the Mountain's eyes when he raised the sword, saw if briefly in the white wolf's eyes as he looked at him. How they boy had done it he did not know, that he was a warg was surprising enough, but being able to warg a man he'd not heard of such a thing even during his time at the Citadel. He looked to the white wolf who was watching them silently, a Direwolf alone was an incredible sight, but even among Direwolves there was something about Ghost that marked him different.

"Father." Tyene said carrying him over some cooked meat.

"I thank you daughter." he said taking the plate.

"You are not celebrating father?"

"I find I've no appetite for it Tyene, go get your sisters and Daemon we must talk, send the guards away." he said and she jumped up to fetch her sisters

He looked to the wolf who seemed to understand and he watched it as it moved to stand halfway between him and their guards, almost creating a barrier of some sorts. Tyene arrived back with her sisters and Daemon a moment later, he was glad to see they were happy at least, since the Mountain's fall they'd been in an almost constant state of joy. Waiting until they all sat down, he chewed the meat and took a swallow of the wine Gerion had given them when they left Castamere, the Lannister lion having been pleased to see them return safe and well.

"There are things I need to tell you, things which may seem strange, but I need you to listen and understand." he said and his daughters nodded "Daemon?".

"As you say my prince."

He told them then, of Jon and Rhaenys, of how he knew she was his niece, of how Elia had named the boy her son. He told them of the white wolf and why he'd been sent with him, of how it was Jon who saved his life after he slipped, he could see the confusion and disbelief in their faces and he sighed and awaited their questions.

"Father these things you say, they can't be true, a dragon, I don't doubt you've seen one, but how could it be Rhaenys? How could you know it not some trick?" Nym asked.

"I stood in the room while she and Jon spoke, while she told him something about a time I spent on Dragonstone, a tale I've told no one, he knew of it, told it as if he had been there, as if she had been there."

"Sorcery? Some black magic perhaps?" Obara said.

"I've been around this world daughter, I've been to Qarth and seen the sorcerers at work, I've seen Red Priests and Shadowbinders, no this was magic alright but of a different sort, a sort those others could only dream of being able to possess." he said and Obara looked at him before nodding.

"Then this boy, this Jon Snow he is a prince?" Tyene asked.

"He is a king and he is your cousin, my sister named him her son. My niece calls him brother and so he is my nephew, Blood of my Blood."

"My prince, forgive me but Dorne will not accept this northern king." Daemon said.

"The boy is of Dorne Daemon, he was born in the Tower of Joy in the Prince's Pass. It is he who is responsible for the head and body we carry in that cart, he who sent the body of Lorch back to Dorne."

"Lorch is dead?" Obara asked.

"He is, Jon killed him himself, one stab for everyone he inflicted on Rhaenys, a brother's justice." Oberyn said smiling.

"Then he is my blood too." Obara said.

"As he is mine."

"And mine."

Tyrene and Nym added before he looked to Daemon.

"I swore an oath to follow you my prince, if you say he is your blood, my sword is his as it's always been yours."

He smiled at them and ate the rest of his meal, as the laughing and joking began again he called his guards back and they joined in as they all celebrated the fall of the Mountain. As he slept that night the white wolf stood sentry and he awoke to the feeling of his tongue licking his face. The broke their fast and rode on and two days later he saw Casterly Rock in the distance. He looked to the white wolf and nodded and watched as it took off heading towards the Rock.

A part of him was tempted to follow, but in the end they rode past it and continued on to Lannisport itself arriving just as night was falling. As they rode through the city, the cart behind them carrying the bones of the Mountain he found he cared not about the man, for the first time in years he wasn't filling his thoughts. Instead it was of Ellaria he was thinking, of her smile, her face, of her body and her scent, when he arrived at the house he saw her and jumped from his horse.

"My love you came back to me." she said smiling as he kissed her.

"Always." he said and kissed her again.

"Father it's true, he is dead, Jon said he was." Sarella said hugging him before walking to the cart.

"Jon was here?" he said to Ellaria.

"He came to tell me you were safe, that you and the girls were on their way back to me." Ellaria said and he nodded.

He watched as Ellaria greeted his daughters each as warmly as she had him, even Daemon was not allowed to forego a hug from his paramour. He lay in the bath later that night, the water soothing his weary and tired bones, he looked up to see Ellaria carry the plate of fruit and lay it beside him on the edge of the bath. She smirked at him then as she slowly disrobed, his eyes drawn to her body as it always was, over the years he'd been with maidens and beauties from Lys to Dorne and beyond, yet none were so beautiful as the woman in front of him. When she walked slowly into the bath he watched as the water covered her, as it hid her body from his view and he hated it for daring to do such a thing. She moved towards him and he felt her legs as they came over his own, felt her heat and saw her desire in her eyes.

"My love." she said biting his ear and then she showed him what heaven must be like.

They broke their fast alone the next morning and she told him of Jon's suggestion and he welcomed it knowing it would please Sarella so. He sent for his daughter and told her the truth of things, her reaction quite different to his other girls as she like him knew more of such things.

"A Dragon, a real dragon?" she said excitedly.

"Not an ordinary dragon Sarella, she is your cousin, as is Jon." he said and she nodded.

"So what say you daughter, is this something that would please you?" Ellaria asked.

"Yes, very much so, I can stay? Father I can stay?" she asked looking to him.

"You can, now come we must dress, I think we should visit your cousins." he said and watched her run off to eagerly get ready.

"I think you just made her dreams come true."

"It wasn't I my love." he said kissing Ellaria's neck.

They dressed and made ready setting off within the hour, they rode slowly though and he shared the carriage with Ellaria and Sarella, enjoying the peace and the view. It was almost noon when they arrived and they were met by Jon and the Tyrell boy, both their sisters standing with them along with a large blond girl and Lady Dacey. He noticed the clothing they wore and was surprised to see Dacey dressed in leather armor which if anything only added to her beauty.

"Prince Oberyn, Lady Ellaria, a most welcome surprise." Dacey said and he kissed her offered hand.

"My lady it is good to see you." he said and Ellaria spoke to her as he moved to Jon.

"My prince it's is good to see you well." Jon said and he smiled noticing the white wolf with two pups in the background.

"You too Jon, perhaps we could speak? He asked and Jon nodded.

He turned to see his daughters talking to Lady Dacey and the large blond, excited looks on their faces, before he had a chance to see why, Sarella came beside him.

"May I join you when you speak together? She asked and he looked to Jon who nodded.

"Of course my lady, we'd be honored." Jon said.

"My love, it seems we've just interrupted some sparring which the girls have asked to take part in, perhaps you can delay your talk for now?" Ellaria said.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Jon?"

"As you say my prince.

He watched as Jon walked to speak to a tall guard who nodded and then walked away, an even larger one coming to speak to Jon and stay then. This was the giant he'd seen before and up close he was even more impressive, the large double axe on his shoulders a deadly deterrent to those who wished his nephew harm. They took the lift to the main floors, and were led to a courtyard where weapons and armor were laid out. He watched as the blond girl led his daughters over to the racks, as the Tyrell boy then showed them some more.

It was a few moments later that Lord Jaime arrived along with his brother and Oberyn nodded to them before going to stand with the dwarf.

"It's good to see you my prince."

"You too Lord Tyrion, lord Jaime." he said nodding to the taller man.

"It seems your daughters wish for a spar my prince, my lady wife seems most eager to accommodate." Jaime said with a smirk.

"I look forward to seeing it." he said as a servant arrived with wine.

He looked to see Lady Genna and the young blond girl, Joy arrive Balerion following in her footsteps as she ran to Jon and Lady Margaery, two young blond boys arrived a second later. By the time the spars were about to start even the queen of thorns and Lady Dacey's cousin and wife and babe had arrived. He watched surprised as the woman spoke happily with Ellaria, as Sarella spoke with Jon and his sister and Lady Margaery.

Turning he saw his daughters ready themselves, saw Dacey grab a blunted mace and he grimaced, his daughters may learn a painful lesson here today.

**Dacey.**

Jaime was right about one thing, Jon was resilient, for some reason after he'd dealt with the revelations that Tyrion had dropped on him, he had bounced back far quicker than she could have imagined. She had seen him laughing with Margaery and Sansa, playing with Joy and now sparring with Loras and Brienne. Though he was absolutely terrible at it, his left hand simply not able to do what his right could.

Where it not for both his quickness and the unwillingness of either of his opponents to hit his injured shoulder, Jon would have been defeated in moments, as it was it took only slightly longer. The one time he managed to get a win was surprisingly using a spear, something Arthur suggested. Though he paid for it in the next fight and had Brienne seen the looks she got from Margaery and Sansa when she caught Jon's hand she'd have ended up spending even more time in her room then she already did.

"Well done." Jon sad with a smile and bowed out letting Loras spar with Brienne while he spoke briefly with Arthur before he was fussed over by his sister and Margaery.

She watched as Brienne and Loras shared wins, Loras edging her in the end, the girl only seemed to be happy during these times. Still settling in, she had spent most of the first few days with her father, or Jaime, until she had decided to take her aside and speak to her.

"_Lady Dacey I'm sorry I thought no one was here." Brienne said sitting in the library._

"_Please it's Dacey." she said with a smile._

"_Brienne." The girl said shyly back._

"_Are you not enjoying yourself here Brienne?"_

"_What no, my lady, no, it's not that, it's just, I'm not used to so many people, I had thought it would be just Jon, Loras and myself, but with Lady Margaery and Lady Sansa I.."_

_She knew it then, what it was, why she'd been avoiding Jon and Loras so much. While Jon had been busy dealing with his own things, Loras while being there for his friend had been trying to get Brienne to do more with him too. But it was the girls, she felt odd around them, felt like she would be judged more harshly by them, made fun of and Dacey sighed at the stupidity of these southern rules. Sansa and Margaery would never judge her like she thought they would, but she had no way of knowing that, no way of being certain and so she hid from it, rather than be hurt by it._

"_You know where I come from a woman is taught to fight alongside the men, from an early age I learned how to use a sword, or an axe or wield a mace." she said smiling as the girl looked at her._

"_I had heard that, that in the North the ladies of Bear Island were as fierce as the bears on their sigil." Brienne said smiling._

"_Jon?"_

"_Aye."_

"_You should spend more time with them you know, with Jon and Loras, with Sansa and Margaery, they're not how you think they are." she said looking her in the eye._

"_I.."_

"_I know how strange it can be, how hard it can be coming to a new place, but I assure you Brienne, spend time with them and you'll enjoy your time here more." she said and the girl nodded as she walked away._

She had gone to Arthur and asked him to start training the girl and been pleased at the difference, while she still was only getting used to being around Sansa and Margaery and still only did so sparingly, she was doing so. They had been sparring today when word came of Prince Oberyn's arrival, a part of her annoyed as it meant she'd have to delay her own spar for another day. Greeting them though she found them to be different than the other lords and ladies she'd had to entertain since getting here.

Ellaria was witty and seemed to be non judgemental, something she couldn't say about some of the ladies of the west, though some of that she knew was down to jealousy over her marrying Jaime. The Prince was handsome and charming and knowing he and Jon were on the same side was a great relief. His daughters on seeing her armor were amazed she fought, while they weren't completely dismissive she found their attitude a little grating and so before she knew it she was challenging them.

"Of course my lady, we'd be delighted to." the young blond Tyene said sweetly while her sisters smirked.

They took the lift and she had Loras and Brienne show them to the armor and weapons, by the time they came back ready to start, it seemed word had spread, Jaime, Tyrion, Genna, the children, half the Rock had come out to watch. She took her blunted mace and looked to see who she'd face, the oldest Obara standing facing her with a spear.

"When you're ready my lady?" Obara said arrogantly.

Dacey moved quick and saw the shocked look on the girl's face as she dodged her mace, Obara striking out and missing with her spear, the next strike caught the small round shield the girl held, the power of it rattling her arm. Obara's thrusts grew quicker and more desperate and Dacey smirked as she moved for the kill, when Obara struck her next blow, Dacey allowed the spear to barely miss, catching the shaft between her arm and side. She pulled the girl close, tapped the shield free with her mace and swept the girls legs from under her.

Obara fell to the ground disarmed, the spear still lodged between Dacey's arm and side, the shield rolling across the ground. Dacey dropped the spear and placed the Mace by the girls forehead watching on as she nodded.

"Yield?" she asked.

"I yield." she helped the girl to her feet and then looked to the other two who looked at each other and nodded.

Both of them stood ready to face her, Tyene held a sword and shield, while Nymeria held two daggers, but both stances needed work. Where Obara was crisp and tight, theirs were more loose and it would be to their cost in a fight such as this. Again she moved quickly and the girls tried to come at her from the sides, Tyene striking first, she caught the sword hard and watched it fall to the ground, the girl not ready for her strength. With Nymeria, she swung hard and low forcing the girl to back away while she took Tyene's shield and forced her out.

Turning to a shocked Nymeria she waited until the girl moved and showed her why daggers where a bad weapon to use, you had to get close and a mace was a big obstacle to get past. She smirked at the frustration and saw the annoyance grow on the girls face, a second later she blocked the thrown knife with her mace knocking it to the ground. Nymeria moved quickly trying to use what she thought had been a distraction, but as she got close and stabbed with her knife, Dacey just like she'd caught the spear shaft, did the same with Nymeria's arm, trapping it by her side.

"Yield." she said the Mace by the girls head, her arm held held tight by her own.

"I yield."

She looked up to see Jaime smiling broadly and the nod she received from Prince Oberyn made her nod back. Jon and the others were clapping as they looked on and Brienne was looking at her open mouthed. She moved to walk back when the Dornish knight stepped forward, his hand holding a blunted sword, she raised her eyebrow and he nodded.

"Perhaps my lady, you'd do me the honor." Ser Daemon said.

"You really think it an honor to be beaten by a lady." she said to laughs.

"By a lady such as yourself, it would be no shame." he said and smiled genuinely.

This was a different fight, Daemon had strength where Obara did not and technique that neither Tyene or Nymeria possessed. His stance was perfect, how he held his sword showed a man who'd spent hours training and honing his craft, but he had foregone a shield and that was just stupid. Her mace clashed against his sword and the sound rang around the courtyard. he moved fast and his strikes were quick.

But she'd fought against her husband and compared to him Daemon was slow, so she blocked them easily and added more power to her own, she felt the vibrations when her mace caught the sword, saw the small grimaces he made. She made to swing hard and as he raised his sword to block, she spun and caught him on the other arm, the blow wasn't full on, but it was enough and as he winced from it, she took his sword. The force of her blow catching him unaware as the blade fell to the ground, she didn't even have to ask him he bowed his head.

"I yield, my lady, the day is yours."

She smiled at the cheers from those watching and placed her mace back on the rack as they began to walk inside, she saw Jon walk with Prince Oberyn and one of his daughters, saw Brienne talk to the others. Genna took Margaery, Joy and Sansa inside and Jorah and Lynesse walked with Ellaria who was playing with Gerold. As she turned she saw Jaime walk down towards her a large smile on his face and a devilish look in his eyes.

"You were amazing my love." he said kissing her.

"Aren't I always?" she japed.

"Aye you are, now I think I should take you back to our rooms and soothe your weary bones." he said as he looked at her.

"My bones are well enough thank you very much, besides we have guests."

"Well the guests are being entertained and if your bones don't need soothing, perhaps I can find some way to reward you for you victory." he said softly as he nibbled on her ear.

"Hmmm, fine then I'll let you reward me." she said and he almost grabbed her to drag her inside, her laughter ringing around the courtyard.

**Ashara.**

She had thrown up twice on this journey, whether it was from the sea or from nerves she couldn't tell, but the closer they got to Lannisport, the more her heart raced. Oberyn was there with his paramour and daughters and that alone should give her pause, to see Elia's brother again after so long. But it was the thought of seeing Lyanna's son and what that would mean which was causing her concern.

Not only because of the things she'd seen in the visions, but because of how he may welcome Cregan, would it be friendly? Would he bear her son ill will? Would he send them away?.

Arthur's letter suggested not, but still she worried, she knew what the truth of her son may bring, what problems it may cause. She wanted no part in a succession of the North, had no desires for Winterfell or anything the Starks owned. It was never Brandon's wish to be lord, never his desire to be Warden of the North and had the worst not happened, then Eddard would have been named over him anyway.

"Mother we can see it in the distance." Cregan said excitedly as he walked into her cabin.

"Can we indeed, I expect you want me to come watch it with you as we dock then?" she said with a smile.

"I do, come mother please." he said as he turned to walk back to the deck.

She got up and followed and saw him standing there, Lady Melisandre and her two guards almost as excited as he was. She nodded to the woman who smiled at her and took Cregan's hand as Lannisport came into view. The city was larger than she expected and as she looked to the docks she was amazed at the ships that were there, they made her own seem like a small rowing boat in comparison, even Melisandre looked at them with awe.

"Mother, look at those." Cregan said pointing them out.

"They're incredible are they not son." she said and he nodded in agreement.

When they docked Melisandre and her guards took their things and paid a man with a cart to take them to a tavern they could rent rooms in. They would send one of their guards to Casterly Rock to speak to Arthur and then see what was to happen from there, for now she was just happy to be on solid ground. While her nervousness hadn't gone away, just being able to walk without the swaying of the ship made her feel somewhat better.

They ate and went to their rooms, Cregan disappointed it would be another day or two before he met his cousins. It had been hard to explain it to him, how one would know who he was while the other would not, how he could tell them all he was Ser Daeron's nephew, but that was all. When he had asked why she had told him that Arthur and his cousin would explain it more, that once he met them he'd understand and her son had accepted it, thankfully.

She dreamt of him again that night, as she had been doing since she left Starfall to come here, her wild wolf smiling at her in that way of his. She could almost feel his lips on her own, almost reach out and touch him, but then as always she saw his hands on his throat, saw him reach for her and try to speak, saw the light go out of his eyes. She woke up tears streaming from her eyes and walked to the window, looking out she saw the sun rise and the sight made her close her eyes.

She remembered a morning waking on a hill, her loves arms holding her as the sun rose in the sky, she closed her eyes and pictured the black walls in the distance, pictured the banners and she heard his voice.

"_I don't care what my father says, I am yours and you are mine, now and always."_

"Now and always." she said softly as she walked back to the bed.

Cregan woke an hour later and they broke their fast early, she decided to take a walk through the town and her son was eager to see it all for himself. It was mid morning when they made their way back to the tavern and the guard they'd sent to Casterly Rock had returned. The man with him was a giant and clearly from the North, he looked at her and then Cregan smiling at her son who was staring at him as if he was something from a tale.

"My lady, Ser Daeron is unable to join us for now, he's busy with some other matters, but he's sent me to welcome you and to escort you all to the Rock."

"I thank you Ser?"

"Ser Walder my lady, Ser Walder Alyrs, I'm one of Jon's guards."

"You know my cousin?" Cregan asked.

"I do young man, Cregan isn't it?" he said smiling at her son.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your uncle told me, my lady, perhaps you'd like to take your lunch first, it'll take us some time to reach the Rock in the carriage."

"Carriage?" she asked.

"Lord Jaime insisted my lady." Walder said.

They ate their lunch and she laughed as Walder told her son of his namesake, of the Wolf of the North. How he had crossed blades with the Dragonknight himself, how he'd risen to be Hand of the king and had ruled the North for many years. She thought about the dangers of what he was saying to her son, but her son cared not about the stories of ruling the North, nor of the tale of being Hand of the king. While he did like the tale of the Hour of the Wolf, he focused instead on the first part.

"He really fought the Dragonknight, who won?" Cregan asked excitedly

"Aemon."

"Oh." her son said sadly.

"The Dragonknight said he'd never fought a better swordsman though." Walder said and Cregan smiled.

Once they finished their meal Walder and the guards grabbed their things and Lady Melisandre's and they set off for Casterly Rock.

**Arthur.**

When he saw Oberyn arrive he looked to Jon who nodded allowing him to have Walder shadow him rather than he. He kept in the background then, trying to decide when or if he should approach the prince. Watching the spars he laughed when Dacey beat Oberyn's former squire, the man was good sword, but you don't face a mace without a shield unless you're using a greatsword. He went to his rooms when Jon and Oberyn headed to his as he needed time to think.

Many years earlier he had called Oberyn a friend, he and Ashara had played as children in the Water Gardens, they'd been almost as close as brothers at one time. As time passed and Oberyn and he had spent less time together, he found new and different brothers, one closer than any and a truer brother he'd never found. His meetings with Oberyn were few over the years, the last at Harrenhal had almost ended in violence, though Oberyn knew better than to actually threaten the prince.

Still he had been ready to cut him down if the need should arise, had almost hit him when he spat at his feet, but in the end had simply forced him away from the tent. When news came of what happened in the Red Keep he had wept for his princess, for her son and daughter, now many years later he knew Oberyn would blame him in some way. He was laying on the bed when Jon knocked on the door and entered and he watched as he took a seat.

"Arthur, it's time if you wish?"

"I need to do this Jon."

"Do it in my room, with Rhaenix there."

"I don't know if we should, what if something goes wrong?" he asked.

"Ghost will be close by too, I would join you if you asked you know that right?"

"I know but no, this has to be me alone."

"As you say. Arthur there are many people to blame for what happened in the Red Keep, Varys, my grandfather, Tywin, Lorch and the Mountain. You are not one of them, no matter what Oberyn says." he said and Arthur smiled at him.

They walked to the door of Jon's room Walder walking with them, reaching the room they found Jors standing there and Jon nodded to him before entering leading him inside. Oberyn was sitting on the bed playing with Rhaenix, her chirps sounded happy to him as he looked at them.

"Uncle." Jon said and Arthur smiled thankful that they at least were setting things right.

"Jon, it seems your sister is in a playful mood." Oberyn said before he saw him and went silent.

"I wish you two to speak uncle, but know that Arthur is my Kingsguard as he has always been." Jon said and Oberyn never took his eyes of him as he nodded.

Jon leaned down and took the dragon from Oberyn and as he walked to the table he could hear her chirping as Jon spoke softly to her. He then smiled at him and Oberyn before walking to the door leaving the two of them still staring silently at each other.

"You should be dead." Oberyn said accusingly.

"I should but I'm not." he said back.

"Where were you?"

"Where I was supposed to be, guarding the king."

"While she was being killed you guarded the king, while Aegon was being killed you guarded the king, while Rhaenys was being killed you guarded the king." Oberyn said full of spite and anger.

"I did, as I would do again, even knowing what happened." he said and Oberyn jumped to his feet.

"You dare call yourself a Dornishman." he said angrily.

"I call myself a Kingsguard, we had two, two of us to guard the future queen and her son. Then three to guard the boy, three against how many to guard the last remaining hope for not just the crown, but for everything?"

"She had one." Oberyn shouted "One to guard all three of them."

"She had four, Jaime, Lewyn. Barristan and Jonathor, it was Aerys listening to Varys who left her with one, not I and not Rhaegar." he shouted back.

"So that's your excuse, that's supposed to free you from guilt?"

"I carry guilt with me always, but not for that. I carry guilt for not doing what Jaime Lannister did, for not putting my blade through Aerys back, for not killing that crazy fucker years earlier. Had I, had I... then she'd be alive, Aegon, Rhaenys, Rhaegar and Lyanna would all have lived and that boy would have grown up with the family he deserved.

So yes I feel guilty and will until the day I die, but for that."

He watched as Oberyn reached into his shirt, his face full of rage and then the dragon roared, or as close to it as she could make it sound, both of them looked on as she let loose with flame, as the chair caught fire. Jon raced in a moment later, Walder and Jors with him and as the two men threw water to put out the flames Jon spoke to his sister before turning to them.

"The two of you are behaving like children. I've already told you Arthur you are not to blame and you uncle, if you wish to quench your thirst for vengeance more, than do so to those who deserve it. To the Maesters's who plotted against my family and the men who wished for their own piece of the crown." Jon said and Oberyn looked to him.

"What?" Oberyn asked.

"There are things you need to know, we'll speak on it on the morrow, for now perhaps it's best to let cooler heads prevail." Jon said and Oberyn turned to leave "Arthur stay."

Jors carried the burned chair from the room and Walder shooed away the servants who came running before closing the door so they wouldn't be disturbed, Arthur looked on as Jon walked to the bed with the dragon in his hands.

"Did you have to destroy the chair?" Jon asked.

The dragon chirped back.

"Aye it was a good way to stop them killing each other, but I did like that chair."

More chirps.

"Well it's just as well you're not as large as Balerion then isn't it, otherwise I'd never find something I can sit in." Jon said laughing.

After putting the dragon down he turned to him and Arthur thought he was about to be lectured. Since he'd started guarding the boy he'd noticed at times little expressions that were fully Rhaegar would appear when he was aggravated or annoyed. When he was smiling or happy he was his mother, oh his smile was all Rhaenys and Rhaegar and for all intents and purposes it was them you'd see, but for Arthur he saw Lyanna. When he was angry or sad though he was his father's son, while Jon unlike his father wasn't melancholic by nature, things effected him and he could brood just as much as Rhaegar did.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and Arthur smiled, seeing them both clearly then.

"I am well, he's angry I get that, but thanks to your sister I think I'll live another day." he said looking to the dragon.

"Hopefully more than that, I need you with me Arthur. I'll speak to him again you two may never be friends, but I'll speak to him."

"I thank you my king." he said as he left.

It was the next night the Red Priestess's guard came to the Rock, he had wanted to go speak to Ashara himself but Oberyn was still here and Jon had insisted he stay with him, that Oberyn needed to see him by his side. So Jon had told him to send Walder to bring them to the Rock and he had counted the hours and now finally they walked to the other guest wing and Jon seemed as excited as he was to see them.

He saw her as he entered the room her hair dyed blond and Cregan standing nervously beside her, Lady Melisandre and her guards basically ignored him so intent were they at staring at their prince and Jon nodded for him to greet his sister first.

"Ash." he said hugging her tight.

"Arthur, your hair," she said chuckling.

"What of yours." he said back.

"Cregan come give your uncle a hug." Ash said and his nephew hugged him tight as Jon moved forward.

"Lady Ashara it's an honor to finally meet you aunt." Jon said and Arthur saw Ash's eyes glisten at being recognized as such.

"You too your grace." his sister said remembering herself.

"Please aunt, it's Jon." he said and she nodded.

"You must be my cousin Cregan," he said turning to his nephew.

"I am, Jon." Cregan said and Jon smiled shaking his hand.

"Lady Melisandre, an honor." Jon said turning to the red priestess.

"My prince, it is good to finally see you in the flesh, myself and my men are at your command."

"I thank you my lady." Jon said "I shall see you all settled, I'm sure we have much to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, we travel to Kings Landing and see the contents of a letter and reactions to some news. In Winterfell the Lord and lady react differently to the changes Jon has brought and in Essos a young dragon finds out more about her protector as they continue to hide.


	59. It's Beautiful Beneath the Sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a trip to Winterfell, Kings Landing, Essos and Beyond.

**Winterfell 293 AC.**

**Catelyn.**

She had suffered through the indignity of having the boy and his beast in her home, watched on as he humiliated her son, Petyr's letters showing the truth of things and through it all Ned had done nothing. So she had sent her letter to Petyr asking for his help, he would not let her down and she was glad to have such a true friend as him to rely on. But things had gone from bad to worse and the bastard's influence over her husband and children needed to be curtailed.

When Ned had spoken to her first on the idea of fostering her children she had been both upset at the idea of them being away from her and excited at the potential of where they could go. Sansa and Robb would do well and perhaps make the matches she so wished for them. Robb in Highgarden being close to Lady Margaery could negate any influence the bastard or his friend would have with the Tyrell's, Sansa could go to Riverrun and she could learn from her father just like she had.

But then she had found out to her horror that it wasn't Ned's idea at all, it was the bastard's, he was the one sending her children away, all of them if he had his way.

"You wish to send Robb to White Harbor, why, why not Highgarden, surely it would be better for our son to foster with a great house?"

"Robb needs to learn more of the North, he needs to learn of trade and perhaps in time he and Lord Manderly's daughter can grow to like one another, a match in the future would be most beneficial."

"A match, you wish to marry Robb to a Manderly, he is the heir to the North, nothing but a daughter of a great house is good enough." she said loudly.

"And who did you have in mind Lady Margaery?" Ned said shaking his head

"Why not? it's a good match Ned, it'll benefit the north too." she said though she cared not about that.

"Robb will need to marry a northern bride Cat, my bannermen will accept nothing less."

She was stunned, he was selling off their son far too cheaply. Robb was worth more than a merman's daughter, Lady Wynafred was a sweet enough girl but she wasn't the rose of Highgarden, she wasn't what her son deserved. She did her best to calm down and asked about Sansa only to find that it was Highgarden she was to be sent to and she saw it clearly then, the bastard's hands were all over this.

"No we should send her to Riverrun, to my father."

"Cat there are no girls of her age in Riverrun, she'd be alone."

"Then the Vale to Lysa, there are girls there, Lord Royce has a daughter as does Lysa's steward."

"You think our Sansa would enjoy the Vale more than the Reach the home of chivalry and tourneys, no Cat it's to be Highgarden."

"Very well my lord." she said as she turned.

"When she's old enough Arya will go to Bear Island, Maege has agreed to foster her there."

"What? no I'll not have that, send her to the Vale. She needs to learn how to be a lady, not a bear like those women." she said her disgust clear in her voice.

"Those women are my families most leal support, Arya will learn to be a lady, a northern lady like my sister was." Ned said angrily and she bit her tongue knowing she couldn't speak aloud her true feelings about Ned's stupid sister.

"Are you to send Bran away too my lord, am I to be left with none of my children."

"Jon has agreed to take Bran as squire when he's knighted, it's what the boy wishes most Cat you know how he feels about Knights."

"No, on that I'll not give Ned, you may send my children away from me but no I'll not have that boy with my son. I shall write to my uncle, Brynden will squire him."

He looked at her and nodded and she felt at least some relief, she had managed to keep Brandon away from the bastard's influence, though not from the wolves, but she'd not have him squire for a bastard. She hurried from the room and back to her own, she headed to her chest and went back over the letters she had received, looking for one in particular once she found it she read it again and again.

_My dearest sister,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I've found a solution to the blight which has invaded our lands, one which I think will be permanent. Though difficult to deal with I think this time I can cleanse the lands and allow things to grow how they should once more, I look forward to your swift reply as once I get it I shall be setting off to ensure this problem is dealt with. I hope you and the children are well and that once we've taken care of the problem affecting the Riverlands perhaps you can come visit._

_Your loving Brother._

Edmure.

She began to write the note in reply.

_My dearest brother._

_I wish you the very best in your endeavors, I know how terrible it can be to have a blight affect your lands. I hope you take every precaution as I'd hate for you to suffer some ill harm dealing with the issue. I welcome your suggestion and hope to come see you and father soon._

_Your ever loving sister._

_Cat._

She walked to the tower finding Luwin going over the ideas on uses for those infernal wind wheels, another reason to worry about the bastard, between them and that trick with the ice he was receiving more and more favor. No she needed the problem dealt with and dealt with soon, if he was to fall then perhaps Ned would think twice on these fosters. It was far better idea to keep her children close than allow them be corrupted she was beginning to think.

"Maester I wish to send this to my brother in Riverrun."

"Of course my lady, I shall see to it immediately." he said and she watched as he tied the note to the raven and left as it flew off.

With that done she spent the rest of her day in the Sept, found herself lighting a candle and praying to the stranger before she left to ready herself for dinner that night. What she found out during the meal had her losing her appetite and looking so ill that it wasn't just Ned who commented on it. He was sending Sansa and Robb with the bastard when he left, Robb to travel on to White Harbor and Sansa to Casterly Rock and then Highgarden.

Her daughter would be traveling through the Riverlands with him, she had to do something, she needed to stop it. She went to Ned's room that night and pleaded with him to giver her more time with her daughter, to not deny her this, but he didn't listen. It would be better for Sansa to travel with such a large group, better for her protection, also she wished so much to attend the wedding and leaving later would force her to miss it he had told her and she had been left powerless.

By the time the raven returned they had already left, she had waited until she could wait no more and sent a note to Edmure to tell him Sansa was traveling with them and then all she could do was sit in hope that it would only be the bastard who was harmed.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

He was glad things had started to return to some normality, seeing Robert behave like a love struck fool had brought back far too many memories, memories he'd done his best to forget. While he hated her for what she had almost done to their plans, he hated her most for what he felt she had cost him, she was the key to the North and without her he had never come close again. Though each time he allowed his thoughts turn this way he knew deep down that had she lived, had she cared enough to marry Robert, then Lyanna Stark would have been an even bigger nightmare than Cersei.

He almost laughed at the thought of that, that a wild savage girl from the North would have caused him more problems than the spoiled daughter of Tywin Lannister. But he knew it was true, Cersei was more of a cat than a lion no matter how many times she tried to roar, he doubted the she wolf would have been so pliable. Shaking his head from these thoughts he looked down again at the figures in front of him, they were perilously close to ruin.

He needed to speak to Petyr, their plans had to have born fruit by now, they needed an influx of coin, needed to see the Lannisters suffer so the crown could step in to help, at a price of course. While he found the plan itself a bit far fetched he trusted that in the end it would have the desired result. Rather than send for his friend, he decided to take a walk to his office and upon reaching it he heard the angry shouts inside and rushed in.

"Petyr?" he said looking to find the normally meticulous Master of Coin look disheveled for once, his hair looking like he'd grabbed it and pulled on it.

"What, oh, my lord forgive me." Petyr said and he waved it off.

"What's wrong Petyr?"

"What, nothing, it's."

"Petyr?"

He watched him walk to the door and signal to his guards to make sure they weren't disturbed before he strangely for him, poured himself a glass of wine and offered him one which Jon refused.

"Petyr?"

"He's dead, the Mountain has fallen, him and his men." Petyr said and Jon almost fell into the chair.

"How?" he said as he took his seat.

"Apparently the Martell's were involved, that seems to be the reason why Oberyn was in the west."

Jon looked to Petyr and nodded to the bottle watching as he was poured a glass which he drained quickly. He had thought it strange when he heard the Red Viper was in Lannisport, that he had gone to that wedding was something he couldn't understand, in the end he had written it off though. Dorne dealt mainly with Essos and the Lannisters were perhaps hitting them in the pocket as much as they were him. In Jon's experience most men put aside grudges when there was coin to be gained and he doubted the Dornish to be any different.

But now, if Oberyn was involved then they knew some of it at least, did they know of their own part in things? He doubted that, but he knew the fault lay at Petyr's door, the whole idea of using bandit attacks to cover his plans had failed. It had obviously forced the Lannsters to look closer and they'd found out about the Mountain's involvement. Still bringing in Dorne was clever, he had suggested it years before but Robert and the Old Lion had refused to hand Clegane over.

"Your other plan?" he said after a few moments.

"I've heard nothing back but Jaime Lannister arrived back at Casterly Rock safe and well so it obviously failed." Petyr said shaking his head.

"What are we to do Petyr? We need that coin things are getting desperate."

"I don't know, I need to think, I don't know." Petyr said and Jon just stood up and readied himself to leave.

"We must find a source of income Petyr, if these plans end like this we need to make some new ones." he said not seeing the roll of the eyes he got when his back was turned.

Over the next few days word of the Mountain's fall spread, from Flea Bottom to the Red Keep people celebrated, everyone apart from Cersei who actually demanded the crown hunt down his murderer's which made even Jon laugh. Robert drank and ordered a feast, Barristan walked around with a smile on his face and Jon couldn't fault him that. The only other person who made any comment in support of the monster was their own budding one in the Red Keep.

"If my grandfather was alive he'd have all their heads mounted on spikes, how dare anyone touch a bannerman of my family." Joffrey said loudly to anyone who'd listen.

He sometimes pitied Ser Arys having to follow that boy around all day, the day with the cats especially coming to mind and while Jon would usually never condone the hitting of a child, that boy certainly deserved the slap Robert gave him. Losing a tooth was a small price to play for running through the Red Keep with bloodstained hands holding a dead kitten.

Breaking his fast with Lysa and his own boy was chore enough, Lysa having no decency or composure would insist on feeding the boy from her own teat making his appetite disappear. The way she cooed over him though was at least endearing, she loved their son and Jon found himself loving her a little more for it. After finishing he headed to his office only to find Pycelle waiting for him, he invited the Maester inside and took a seat.

"Lord Hand a raven from Casterly Rock."

"What does Lord Jaime have to say?"

"It bears the golden rose of House Tyrell my lord, most strange." Pycelle said as he handed him the scroll.

Jon looked it over and saw the Maester showing no sign he was about to leave, he placed the scroll in the drawer and looked at the decrepit old fool.

"Is there anything else GrandMaester?"

"No my lord, I just wished to see if you had a reply you wanted to send."

"Perhaps later." he said and began to move papers on his desk.

Pycelle as always took an incredibly long time to leave, dragging out every movement, every gesture, as if he was bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he had eventually gone Jon reached in and took the scroll breaking the seal.

_Lord Arryn._

_Due to unforeseen circumstances requiring my immediate attention it has unfortunately come to bear that I must with great regret stop our current support of the crown's finances. I hope that this shall only be temporary but I fear my lord these circumstances may not clear up for quite some time. Until we are able to once again support the crown financially I beg your understanding. We are and shall always remain true to his grace and look forward to once again being in a position of offering financial support to the crown._

_Lad Olenna Tyrell._

Jon felt the stiffness in his chest, the lack of air being breathed into his lungs forcing him to feel dizzy for a moment. He reached over and filled his glass with water drinking it quickly before refilling it to do the same again. This couldn't be happening, they couldn't do this not now, he grabbed his papers from behind him going over the figures again and again, no they couldn't do this. Calling in his guard he sent him to fetch Petyr, they couldn't allow this to pass, they needed to do something and do it soon otherwise, oh by the seven he thought drinking the other glass of water.

Petyr arrived quickly and Jon had still not fully calmed down, though now instead of panic it was anger he was feeling, who the hell did these houses think they were to deny them? They were the crown, they spoke with the king's authority and these houses refused their wishes, refused their demands.

"My lord?" Petyr said and Jon handed him the note his hand shaking in fury as he did so.

"They can't do this my lord, we can't, the crown can't function without their coin."

"I know Petyr, what are we to do?"

"We need to give them what they want my lord, the betrothal with Joffrey it must happen, we have no choice."

"You think I'll gift them a crown after this." he said angrily spittle forming on his mouth.

"No my lord, I think we have no choice but to gift them Joffrey's hand, we can worry on the crown another day, given the prince's proclivities he may not always be heir anyway."

"Robert will never go for it, he wants a damn Stark and nothing, not even I, can change his mind on it."

"You must my lord there is no other choice, if we don't do this I don't know how we can raise the coin just to manage the daily expense."

"The Iron Bank?" he asked hopefully.

"Will bankrupt us just as quickly as no coin at all my lord."

"What if he won't accept it?" Jon asked knowing how Robert would react.

"Then we're fucked my lord, I know of no other house that can support us. Without the Lannisters and the Tyrell's we're fucked." Petyr said and Jon had never seen him so lost.

"The Lannister and Tyrell's you don't think they're in on something together?" Jon asked and Petyr looked at him curiously.

"I had considered it my lord but to what gain? We both know what Olenna wishes for and the Lannisters can't make her granddaughter a queen."

"I know, it's just most strange still I'll have Rosby look into it, I'll see Robert on the morrow, he's easier to deal with when hungover."

"As you say my lord." Petyr said as he left.

He sat there for a few minutes, they'd pay for this, there was no way he'd allow those grasping roses to sit on a throne he had won, no way. No he'd find a way to make them pay for daring to go against his wishes, first though it was time to tell Robert some harsh truths, they needed the betrothal and once he had that he'd fix the damn roses and lions too.

**Tyrosh 294 AC.**

**Dany.**

The man with her, Sandor, was unlike anyone she'd ever met before, he was gruff and angry and yet she felt far safer with him than she had done since Ser Willem died. He made sure they had food and water, that she was comfortable and even allowed her play with other children, though he watched her constantly. They had left Myr and at first she had found it difficult, she had never rode before and the pony scared her, but despite the hurt she felt after a days riding, she found she loved the freedom of it.

Arriving in Tyrosh they had quickly settled into a small house, while they had no servants she hadn't minded and Sandor was a good cook and had even begun to teach her. Which though she was terrible at it, she found she enjoyed making him frustrated with her constant questioning. The biggest change though was he had started to teach her to fight, started to train her to use a knife. Each day after breaking their fast he would put her through movements, show her little tricks and places where she should seek to stab if she was ever attacked.

He had even given her a small knife which she kept under her pillow just in case it was needed, just knowing it was there was a comfort after what had happened to Viserys. They had received no news about her brother, whether he lived still she did not know but she refused to think him dead, refused to think she was alone in the world. Despite everything he was her only family and she missed him, though since being with Sandor she had come to realize that perhaps at times he was not a very good brother.

"_Your brother was a cunt." Sandor said._

"_How dare you my brother is a king."_

"_Kings can be cunts too little dragon and brothers especially" he said bitterly._

"_Do you have a brother?"_

"_I do and just like yours he was always a cunt."_

"_What makes him a cunt?" she said and Sandor laughed at her using the word._

"_Mine or yours?"_

"_Mine." she asked softly._

"_You said he would slap you, what was it he called it waking the dragon, he would pull your hair or pinch your arms, call you names and tell you that you were useless." Sandor said and she felt her eyes water._

"_He would." she said her voice barely a whisper._

"_See a cunt, only a cunt would do that to his sister." he said and she looked to him and felt a small smile appear on her face._

So while she missed him, she found over time it was more the brother who had lived with her in the house with the red door, the brother who had told her stories of her family, stories she now wondered the truth of. Sandor knew of her father, of her brother and what had happened and though at first he hadn't told her, in the end he did and what he had said she hadn't been able to believe. Her father couldn't be that man, her brother couldn't be that man, but Sandor said while he didn't know the truth of Rhaegar, with her father everyone knew the truth of him.

She had cried herself to sleep that night, images of a long haired man with long nails and sores on his arms filling her dreams, she had woken and ran to Sandor's room and he had allowed her stay in his bed. She drifted off to sleep beside him and dreamt of dragons, of a white wolf and a wall made of ice, she dreamt of a city filled with pyramids and men with spears and brown leather armor. When she woke up alone she felt frightened until she heard Sandor cooking in the kitchen and so she quickly walked to him.

"Morning Sandor." she said smiling.

"Morning little dragon, you hungry?"

"Starving." she said giggling.

The eggs were cooked just how she liked, not quite hard and the bacon was soft, she dipped her bread in them and ate quickly and greedily and heard Sandor snort as he looked at her.

"You used to eat like a princess." he said as she wiped the piece of egg from her face.

"You told me its just food, so now I guess I eat like you." she said and laughed as he wiped his own face.

After finishing he trained her and she actually almost got a hit on him though she knew he'd let her to make her feel better. Once done he walked with her to where her friends would play near the fountain in the center of town. She heard them calling her as soon as she got there and saw him grimace, he had asked her to change her name but she had forgotten and the cries of "Dany." were heard around the square. She smiled sheepishly at him and giggled when he rolled his eyes, before she ran to play with the girls and boys she'd met a moon ago.

She was playing a game where one of them was blindfolded and had to find the others when she heard Sandor behind her, turning she saw he was staring at someone in the distance. There were at least three men and they were looking to her and Sandor and she felt him grab her hand as they began to move.

"You have your knife?" he asked and she nodded feeling her heart race.

They moved through the streets and she saw Sandor look back every so often the men not in sight, he took her the longest way around the streets before bringing her back to the house. Once there they packed quickly and as they were leaving they found the three men waiting in front of the house, the leader was a tall man and he moved forward.

"We're just here for the girl, we don't want any more trouble than needed." he said.

"Then you should fuck off." Sandor said and the man grimaced nodding to the other two

.

They moved quickly but Sandor was faster, the first one had just arrived at him when he was cut down by a swing of Sandor's sword, the second hesitated a little but soon enough they were fighting. She took her eyes of the third man as she watched the fight, hoping beyond hope that Sandor would be victorious. Feeling her hand be grabbed she was about to scream but then thought it may distract Sandor, so instead she pulled out her knife and stabbed it in the mans hand, watching as he fell to the ground.

He didn't make it back to his feet, Sandor killed the second man and as he reached the third he asked who had sent him. When the man didn't answer he stood on his injured hand making him scream until eventually he did speak.

"Mopatis, a magister in Pentos, he sent us to bring the girl to him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he's hiring people all over the place, we wont be the only ones who come looking."

"No, but just like you this is what'll happen when they do." Sandor said bringing the sword down on his neck.

She looked away and then felt Sandor grab her hand, he wiped her knife clean and handed it back to her, watching as she put in in her belt.

"It seems we must move on again little dragon." he said and she nodded.

They took their things and she mounted her pony, riding away from the small house made her feel sad, for a while she'd been happy here, she wondered when she'd feel that way again.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**Ned.**

With Jon, Robb and Sansa gone. Winterfell while returning to some normality felt far emptier than he could remember and so Ned had thrown himself even more into his work. He and Luwin had gone to visit Wintertown and he'd stopped and talked to some of the people there, some of the business owners. When he had brought up plans for expansion, plans to make the town even larger and more of a trading hub he had been surprised how eager people seemed to be.

Food would be an issue, he knew that, but Jon was right more people meant more coin and given the amount of trade Wyman and Jorah would be involved in they'd have even more. Then making deals for a better supply of food may not be as difficult as it once was. Looking at the town itself there was much need for improvement, he was stunned at some of the ideas Luwin had come up with, more so when he said they were just expansions on Jon's own.

"We'll need a large grain house my lord, somewhere to store food both for now and the winter, also Jon suggested a place for those who can't afford home's at first, almost a temporary shelter of some sort." Luwin said showing him the large open planned building.

"So we build this first, then that way we can start moving people in and out and also have a place so we know who these people are?" Ned asked looking at the notes Luwin had made on the parchment.

"Aye my lord, those who come can work and be fed and housed here, then as we build more they can move into the houses, we can then pay them to do the works that are needed."

"Works?"

"Builders, cooks, guards, whatever it is they can do, even if it's just moving things around the town my lord."

"You think this a good idea?" he asked.

"I think given the cost and the coin we'll end up getting, this is something we should have done years ago."

Ned nodded and once they rode back to Winterfell he'd begin sending ravens out to his lords, see if any of their small folk wished to be part of this. If they needed more numbers then he'd go with Jon's idea and bring people down from Kings Landing or other places in the south.

With that project started he began to look into the costs of building up the northern keeps. Moat Cailin would be hugely expensive but it would need to be done and Jon had been right, they needed a keep on the western shore, especially with Bear Island becoming more important.

A few days later he had been called to deal with a problem in Castle Cerwyn and so he had set off with a small group of men and when he arrived he found a raven's message awaiting him. Looking at it he saw it was from Winterfell and wondered what had happened while he was away, when he opened it he almost felt the urge to ride South once again.

_Lord Stark,_

_Jon and his party were attacked in the Riverlands by bandits. Jon is safe and recovering, a small scar and an injured arm his injuries, one of his guards died in the attack and Walder managed to fight the bandits off. Lord Jaime ensures you that no one else was hurt and that Jon will fully recover._

_Luwin._

While the words at the end comforted him some, he found himself almost raging at the idea that but for Walder his promise to Lyanna would have been nought. A part of him wished for nothing more than for Jon to come back and stay at Winterfell where he'd be safe, but he knew that path was long since past. The one Jon was on now was a dangerous one and so he walked from the Cerwyn's hall and went and prayed in the godswood.

After calming himself down and dealing with the issue, a minor squabble they didn't really need him for. He had left and when he arrived back to Winterfell he was almost immediately accosted by Cat. Not really being in the mood to deal with whatever this was right now, he had been tempted to put her off, but in the end they'd retreated to his solar.

"You heard what happened?" he said as he took his seat.

"Our children Ned, Robb, Sansa they should be brought back immediately they could have been hurt."

"But they weren't Cat, Robb would have been long gone by that point and Sansa wasn't harmed."

"She could have been, we should never have allowed her travel with that boy."

"Jon was hurt Cat, have you no thought for him at all."

"He is your son, not mine." she said turning her head.

"He is a boy, an innocent child, isn't that what your gods say?" he said and she glared at him.

"What care you for my gods Ned, you're far happier with your own."

He sighed feeling the headache coming on, pouring a mug of water he drank it down.

"We won't be calling Sansa back Cat, nor Robb, they are perfectly well." he said and she pursed her lips before leaving.

He sent for Luwin and had him bring the scroll Lord Jaime sent, needing something stronger than water he poured himself an ale as the Maester stood watching him.

"Take a seat Luwin." he said as he began to read the note.

_Eddard._

_After arriving in the Riverlands and speaking to Lord Frey, Jon, Walder and Alyrs went for a walk near the Trident when they came under attack by bandits. Alrys fell and Jon and Walder made it to the woods where Jon was injured after taking an arrow to the shoulder and a heavy fall. Walder managed to hold off the bandits and when we found them I took Jon to Seagard to recover, after some time he did so and we're to set off for the west tomorrow. No one else was harmed, your daughter was in the camp surrounded by my guards and I've been assured Jon will recover fully in time, I'll send you a fuller letter once I return west._

_Jaime._

He drank down the ale and looked to the Maester who was looking at him curiously, he was about to ask him what he thought when Luwin gave him his thoughts freely.

"It's most odd my lord, Bandits attacking a boy and his guards, Jon doesn't look like a typical lord either, though well dressed he doesn't seem the sort to carry much coin." Luwin said and Ned couldn't help but agree.

"Aye if anything it'd look like he was a squire to one of them."

"True my lord, also they were walking not riding so it would have looked as if they had even less coin."

"What are you getting at?" he asked not sure where the Maester was going with this.

"I don't know my lord, but this happening in the Riverlands gives me pause." Luwin said and Ned looked at him surely he didn't think that.

"You think the Tully's involved in this?" he said his voice full of shock.

"I don't know as I say my lord, but when the raven came Lady Catelyn seemed most upset."

"Of course, she was worried on our children." Ned said.

"As I assumed my lord, but she sent a raven to Lord Edmure almost immediately, which reminded me she had sent one a few days before Jon and the others left."

"You can't possibly be suggesting that, my wife may not have time for Jon but she'd not see him harmed, nor would her brother, that's just preposterous."

"As you say my lord, I was just informing you." Luwin said as he left.

He found it hard to sleep that night, but in the end he did and found himself back in that tower, the bloodstained bed and his sister's face haunting him when he woke the next morning. Breaking his fast he laughed as Bran and Arya played with their wolves, Summer and Nymeria eagerly grabbing the bacon they were handed. Cat scowled at them being at the table and though she said nothing it was clear she didn't approve.

He watched Arya frown as she was taken to her lessons, Nymeria being left with Bran while she was gone, he spent some time with his son before going off to do his own duties. At lunch he was surprised that Arya didn't turn up and then at dinner he found she was in a dark mood for most of the night. The next morning though she was back to normal and he let it slip from his mind, until once again at lunch and dinner she repeated the behavior of the day before.

"Arya." he called to her when she was heading to bed.

"Father I was tired, I thought I'd have an early night." she said and he could see she was lying.

"Arya, what's wrong, are you missing your brothers and sister?"

"No, I mean, yes, it's not that, its.. It doesn't matter." she said as she turned to walk to her room.

"Arya, please you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I…do I have to go to the Septa father, it's even worse now without Sansa there, now she corrects me all the time instead of just when she noticed me."

He could have kicked himself, his conversation with Maege coming back to his mind, he had meant to check up on what the Septa was teaching his daughters and now Arya alone, but had got caught up in other things.

"I'm afraid for now you have too, but I'm making other arrangements, I promise it won't be for long." he said and saw her look at him hopefully.

"You mean it." she said and he nodded and she hugged him tightly.

The next morning he had Luwin send a message to Lord Medgar, asking if he would allow Jorelle to come stay at Winterfell for a while to act as governess for his daughter. After breaking his fast and seeing Arya's expression as she was taken to her lessons, he put off his own duties and instead went to see what exactly the Septa was like dealing with his daughter. He hid outside the room and waited listening all the while, before in the end he burst into the room.

"You cannot behave like a beast all the time Arya, you are to be a lady and need to act like one, not like some savage." the Septa was in the midst of saying to his daughter when she turned to see his furious face "Lord Stark I.."

"Out now." he said and the woman ran quickly from the room.

"Father I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I'll be a lady, I'll be a lady." Arya said sobbing.

"Arya, oh my sweet girl, my anger is not directed at you, you be who you wish to be my love, it's the damn Septa I'm mad at." he said as he took her in his arms "You'll never have to suffer her again, I swear it."

"Father, I…mother." she said through sniffles.

"Leave your mother to me, I'll handle her, but that Septa will not darken my keep no longer."

After calming her down he walked with her to Luwin's asking the Maester for now to take over Arya's studies, before he went to speak to Septon Chayle finding him in the company of Septa Mordane.

"My lord how can I be of help." the Septon asked and while Ned had not much dealings with the man he had never raised his ire.

"I want her gone as soon as it can be arranged, I have no idea of how you deal with such things and I care not, you may stay and my wife if she wishes can have a different Septa but from now on my daughter will be educated by whom I approve." he said firmly and when the Septa began to speak the man wisely shut her up.

"As you command my lord. I'll make the arrangements, it may take a week or so and I'd ask for an escort for Septa Mordane if that's acceptable to you."

"It is, but from this moment onward she's to have no contact with my daughter, none." he said turning to leave.

As he climbed into bed that night he found he slept far better than he had in a long time, he dreamt of his sister again only this time she was riding her horse and her smile was just as he remembered it.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**Cat.**

This couldn't be happening, there was no way he could send the Septa away, no way he could allow their wild daughter to be left without guidance from the gods. As she sat looking at him over their meal she could see both he and Arya laughing and japing as if there was nothing wrong. As if he had not just put her whole future at risk, it was bad enough they had those beasts in the keep, but he would have their daughter turn into one too.

She bit her tongue over the meal though and waited until it was over to head to his solar, he needed to see, needed to understand what it was he was risking. She knocked on the door, calmed herself down and entered to see him going over papers, he smiled at her and she took a seat.

"I take it this is about the Septa." he said.

"It is my lord, you cannot mean to send her away, surely not, we need her here, Arya needs her if she's ever to learn." she said.

"Learn? from that woman, have you any idea what she was teaching her, sewing, embroidery, southern houses and southern rituals, nothing of the north, nothing of the lands she lives in, nothing of politics or sums or half a dozen other things that every young lady should know." he said his voice calm.

"She was teaching her how to be a lady."

"Aye a southern lady, this is the North Cat, what was she teaching her of that?"

"I don't…..you would leave our daughter without education?" she said changing what she was about to say.

"No I have a governess arriving, but no Septa will teach her not anymore."

"Fine, but don't send her away Ned, I need her here."

"She called my daughter a beast, did the same with Lyanna Mormont, that's what your Septa thinks of northern ladies, you think I'd have her in my home after that?"

"It's my home too." she said sadly.

"That it is Cat, Arya is your daughter, it worries me you're not more concerned for her than you are for this Septa."

"I love my daughter." she said angered he would think such a thing.

"I do not doubt it, but do you like her?"

"Of course I do." she said full of indignation.

"Not who you wish her to be Cat, who she is, who she will be, our girl is a wild wolf, a northern lady through and through, she'll be fierce and proud when she grows for if she's not then we've failed her." he said softly.

"You would have her as one of those She Bears, she's a daughter of Winterfell my lord, my daughter and you would have her akin to those...those…"

"Those what Cat? One of those She Bears you show so much disdain for is married to the Warden of the West, the others are going to be members of one of the richest houses in Westeros, certainly the north. So Aye I'd be proud if our daughter turned out like Maege or any of her girls, as long as she's happy. Is that not what you want, don't you want Arya to be happy?"

"I do, of course I do, but this, no Ned not this, she needs to learn from a Septa on this I'll not be moved." she said and he sighed.

"Neither shall I Cat, the Septa is no longer welcome here, you may ask for a different one but she'll have no interactions with Arya."

"That's your final word my lord."

"On this aye."

She left the room and went to the Sept, praying in front of the crone for guidance, in front of the mother to give her strength. She couldn't think straight, everything had gone wrong since the bastard came back north. Her whole life had been turned upside down, her children sent away, Arya lost to her, she needed to do something but what, what could she do?

She skipped dinner that night, laying alone in her bed she wondered what could she do, it seems trying to have the boy killed was beyond them, how Edmure had failed so badly she didn't know. Though given he had attacked so blatantly he had at least tried, but the thoughts that Sansa or Robb could have been caught up in that attack had caused her worry and concern for days. When she had found out they hadn't her relief had only been tempered by the fact the bastard had survived.

Now though it was as if even more of her world was crashing down, she was too far removed here, letters, ravens, none of it was enough, she needed to be there, to speak to Edmure, to speak to Petyr. To make it clear what needed to be done, to play a role in the planning, rather than leave it to lesser men to do so. If the bastard fell things would right themselves she knew it, she knew it. So as she slept she planned some more and she dreamt of a world without Jon Snow.

"My lady are you sure about this?" Septa Mordane said to her when they spoke the next morning.

"I am Septa, my husband will change his mind but until then it's best if you accompany me to Riverrun."

"But Septon Chayle has already sent a raven to the Sept, they will be expecting me to return."

"We can send another from Riverrun, tell them I asked for guidance and you were only too happy to provide it." Cat said and the Septa nodded.

After breaking her fast she went to speak to Ned, he surprised her by almost welcoming her decision to visit her father, but he didn't even consider allowing her to take Brandon with her. Instead he organized a decent guard and made sure she was well prepared for the journey, even giving her a larger amount of coin than she asked for. Arya she was glad to see was sad to see her go as was Brandon, so she promised them she'd be back within a few moons.

It took them another week to actually get ready though as they were delayed by a summer storm, when the day came for her to leave Ned lined up with the children and she said her goodbyes to them first.

"Keep listening to Luwin in your lessons Brandon and I promise I'll bring you back some books on Knights from the south."

"I'll miss you mama."

"As I will you my brave boy." she said kissing his forehead.

"Arya, look after your brother and yourself my love, I'll be thinking of you when I'm gone." she said kissing her cheek.

"Will you be back soon?"

"As soon as I can, maybe next time you can come with me, come visit your uncle and grandfather would you like that sweetling?"

"Yes mother." Arya said smiling at her.

"Ned, I'll be back in a few moons, I. need to do this."

"I know, it'll be for the best Cat, when you come back things will be better." he said and she kissed him briefly on the lips.

The covered cart was comfortable and though she had ridden often she found she preferred it given the weather, as they rode out of the keep she looked back and wondered how much things would change upon her return.

**The Man in the tree.**

Time is a river he thought as he went down into the water once more, he was called here a long time ago, called to be a servant but he rose to be a god and his time was coming soon. But even a god can get lost and here beneath the sea it was beautiful and so sometimes he found he stayed far too long. It was because of that they were able to use him, able to make him do their will, he was weaker because of it and they had used his weakness against him.

The wolf mother was scared when he took her to the glade, she didn't want to be with him in this place, didn't want to be near him, she looked for her mate but couldn't find him and so in her fear she let him in. He guided her to the tree, guided her through the birth and then forced her to give up the pup to the man in black, she had tried to fight him, but he was too strong and so she had done as he bid. But was it his will or someone else's, why did he wish to give the wolf pup to the black brother? Why would he do such a thing?

"Leaf how long was I gone for?" he asked as he came from the trance.

"A few days this time, three maybe four, where did you go?"

"I don't know, the future I think, or maybe the past." he answered, the line between both getting harder and harder to judge some days.

He ate the paste and rested, he needed his strength, he couldn't allow them use him again, he needed to be ready for when the time came, he needed to be free.

He was standing at the tower watching as the fight went on, but it was different, not like before, two men fell here today not three and this was not what had happened. He looked to the small man kneeling over the other, heard them speak of oaths and prophecy though the words were like wind. The small man seemed familiar to him, but then he had been here before, hadn't he? He couldn't be sure, but it seemed he had many years ago, or was it days ago?.

He stood on balcony and watched as the boy walked down the stairs, watched as the men surrounded him and as the knives in the dark went about their deadly business, he saw the tears they spilt. Though it was the blood he looked at more clearly and as he stood over the boys body it seemed to him to form the shape of a dragon in the snow. Then he looked on as the boy held a sword, as he led a battle in the snow and as he saw the boy be victorious he cheered along with the others.

He saw him then the boy he'd become and those who brought him to him, the girl and boy, the giant and the wolf, he saw them as they passed the wall and as they came to the glade. Saw the boy fall and the girl cry, but his eyes were on the crippled boy, you have no legs but together we will fly he thought as he found himself sitting in a chair in front of a Weirwood tree. Around him two young girls and the boy who fell stood and he heard himself speak.

"It is your choice Jon." he said and he could feel the smile inside as he realized how close he was.

He was watching as they fell, hundreds, thousands, watching as some ran to the boats and he saw him there, his blue eyes and icy crown, saw him look to him and he felt fear, he ran from him as now was not the time. Their paths would cross much later and he would have the advantage, but here in this place he was just a watcher.

He felt it then, the control, the loss of his power and so he sent the vision of the man in the tent, sent it to the man with one eye, he looked on as the men snuck into the camp, as they crept into the tent and he saw the golden armor on a rack. The knifes were quick and the men fell as did the man they came to kill and he wondered why he had sent them? Why had he given the man the vision? As he woke he wondered had it even been him who'd done so?.

"Leaf, Leaf." he called and he received no answer.

He looked to see the giant sitting in the corner holding his head in his hands and he watched as he got up and ran, as he ran through the door, this was wrong, he was not supposed to do this. His job was to hold the door, not go through it. He moved to the door but he couldn't open it, he couldn't make it budge, he heard them, heard the voices on the other side, heard the whispers and the sobs and then he heard something far louder.

He looked around and then went up, searching he found it, found the raven and brought him to the tree, with his three eyes he looked for the giant, looked to see who it was he was speaking to. He saw him but it couldn't be he had died? Had he not? Did he not fall by the river? Or was it in the castle of ice? Why couldn't he remember? He looked to see, no, it couldn't be, they were gone, they were all gone and as he saw the dragon take to the sky he felt fear before he felt the burning as the flames hit him.

"Byrnden, Byrnden, wake up." he heard Leaf say and he opened his eyes.

"What how long, how long was I gone?" he asked.

"Almost a moon, what happened, where did you go?"

"I don't know, I can't remember," he said.

"Did you see him. The prince did you see him?" Leaf asked excitedly.

"Prince?"

"The promised prince, you called out for him. Said you'd found him that he was the savior, the one who'll bring the dawn." she said and he looked at her like she was mad, prince there was no prince, it was a lie, a tale he'd made up, wasn't it?.

He ate more paste and found himself scared, for the first time in a long time he was actually scared, things were moving and he no longer could tell if he was seeing them how they were, or how they would be. He could no longer tell if the past, future or present was happening at once or not at all, but he needed to know and so he went below the sea once again.

This time he found himself at Winterfell and he felt happy, he was here, the boy who'd set him free, the boy he'd be. He found him climbing a tower, saw him see the man and woman couple inside and watched as he fell to the ground. As the boy slept he called to him and showed him things, showed him the future he would have, showed him flying in the sky.

"I'll never walk again." the boy said sadly.

"No but I'll teach you to fly." he said and the boy nodded.

He perched in the tree, it's red leaves whistling in the air, he looked up at the keep and saw the dragon fly over it, it's wings a bright blue and as it's gaze fell upon him it chilled him to the core. He tried to fly but found himself trapped, found himself unable to move and saw the dragon fly towards him. It took everything he had to take to the air and he flew faster than he had ever imagined, north, north always north he flew. But the dragon didn't let up and he looked back to see the boy riding on top of it, the prince that was promised.

As he felt the flames cover him he had only one thought, it was beautiful beneath the sea but if you stay too long you'll drown, but water stopped the fire and so for now he'd take the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Olenna and Oberyn find out about the Maester's and others, Cregan settles in and gets to know his cousin and Jorah and Lynesse receive some gifts before heading home.


	60. A Dragon's Rage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets are revealed and a plan is made to find out more on the Maesters. Cregan settles into the Rock and meets new friends as Jorah and Lynesse receive some gifts before leaving for him.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He, Dacey and Tyrion had spoken most of the night about how to broach the subject of the Masester's with Obeyrn, Genna would speak to Olenna but it would have to be him rather than Jon who spoke to the Dornish prince. Which brought up another issue, Obeyrn had blamed Arthur for Elia but he was the one in the Red Keep and he knew that whatever blame he may assign to Arthur, he'd be assigned just as much.

In the end he had agreed with Dacey that it was time to tell Oberyn the truth of that day and deal with the consequences. So they had broken their fast, Jon speaking to Sarella and Margaery while Sansa spoke to Loras, Oberyn and his daughters having stayed at the rock the night before sat across from him. As he got up to walk to Oberyn's table he saw Jon look at him and he smiled getting a nod in return.

"Prince Oberyn I wonder if we could speak in private?" he said and the prince looked at him before standing and following when he walked from the hall.

They were walking silently towards his solar when Ghost suddenly appeared by his side and Jaime couldn't help but chuckle, he had no fear the prince would seek to harm him but still it was nice to see Jon being careful. Oberyn too seemed to have found an appreciation for Ghost, knowing what he now did about the prince's fight with the Mountain he was not surprised. They entered his room and he took his seat before offering the prince some water which he declined.

"There are some things we found out Oberyn, some things which have been brought to light and require us to deal with them, some of them Jon has had to deal with and they have caused him great pain." Jaime began and saw Oberyn's frown.

"What pains my nephew so?" Oberyn said and Jaime raised his hand for a moment.

"In time, first there is something I need to tell you, something I realize now I should have spoken out on years ago."

He told him then of the events of the sack, of how Aerys had wildfire spread all through the city of how he ordered them to be set off, of how he wanted to Burn Them All. He told him of his killing Rossart and then Aerys and being a fool who thought his job done, how he had never imagined his father capable of such acts. He didn't beg forgiveness of even seek any, he had gotten that from the only people who mattered to him, nor did he seek understanding though he'd have welcomed it, it was simply the act of telling the truth which he sought.

"You and I will never be friends Jaime, never will I seek your company other than when it's necessary, nor will I ever forgive, don't get me wrong I understand what you did and why you did it and had I been there I may have done the same in your position. But she was my sister, my niece and nephew were lost to me because you sat on a throne to deal with you actions, rather than went to them."

"I know." Jaime said.

"But also it's because of you I see the boy she called her son raised to be a king, I see my niece live on, albeit far differently than I'd have hoped. I've seen justice delivered to those who murdered my family, so because of that I bear you no ill well, nor shall I ever raise my blade against yours, we are not friends but we are allied by the same cause."

"That my prince is enough." Jaime said and Oberyn nodded.

"Now this other thing?"

Jaime reached in to his drawer and took out the Maester's journal and the relevant letters Tyrion had put aside and handed them to Oberyn motioning for him to read them. They sat there for what seemed to be hours, Jaime pouring the prince wine while he himself drank water. At one point he saw the prince's temper begin to fray and watched on as Ghost basically pushed up against him, Oberyn's hand stroking the wolf's fur calming him down. When he eventually finished reading Jaime watched as Oberyn swallowed his wine before standing to his feet.

"Jon, he knows of this?" he asked.

"Aye."

"He took it badly no?"

"He did, my aunt spoke to him, it was for the best that it was her rather than I."

"I'll speak to Ellaria, she too would be better for him than my anger I feel." Oberyn retook his seat "These fuckers are the cause, these learned men, them and the falcon. It is them even more so than the fat stag or even your father, them and Jon Arryn who are responsible." Oberyn said and Jaime could see the fire in his eyes.

"I believe so, my brother thinks they acted independently but I'm not so sure?"

"Tyrion is right, those fools at the Citadel think they're cleverness is unique to them, they look down on those without a chain and even those who have a…." Oberyn said drifting off into thought.

"Oberyn?"

"Your Maester, how long has he been here?"

"More than twenty years, he delivered Tyrion…" Jaime said and jumped to his own feet almost running to the door only for both Oberyn and Ghost to stop him "Let me past Martell or there will be blood spilled in this room." he said angrily and Ghost pushed him back towards the table.

"Calm yourself Jaime, now is not the time, we need proof." Oberyn said.

"Proof? This man may have killed my mother, I'll get proof if I have to force it from his tongue with my own hands."

"And should he not be part of it, then you would have harmed an innocent man, no we must find a better way and I think I know one."

"How?"

"The links, the links he's forged. Does he have a Valyrian link on his chain?"

"I don't know but if so what difference does that make?"

"Only a Maester interested in magic can forge one, these Maesters hate magic, that's why they hate the dragons. So should your Maester have one then perhaps he is to be trusted."

"And your own?"

"Does not." Oberyn said shaking his head.

"Jon said he had a way to find out about Creylen, would he have thought of this" Jaime asked and Oberyn nodded.

"Perhaps. We should talk all of us, this must be dealt with, this and then Arryn." Oberyn said his voice firm.

After Oberyn left he was immediately joined by Tyrion who was eager to know how things went, after he told him what happened Tyrion got a dark look on his face, one which he had no doubt he too had been wearing only a little while ago.

"Creylen has no Valyrian link." Tyrion said looking to him.

"Oberyn's right Tyrion we need to speak on it, all of us. Jon told Genna he had a way of knowing about Creylen, we should ask him to find out before we do anything." Jaime said.

"And if he's part of it, if he was involved with mother's death."

"Then they'll hear his screams all the way back in the Citadel brother."

**Jon.**

He had spent most of the night before speaking to Ashara and his cousin, Cregan seemed a good lad and he looked forward to introducing him to everyone else. He had even asked Jon to spar and was disappointed when he told him of his arm, though he had seemed excited when Jon told him of Loras and Brienne and how they'd be staying here at the Rock too.

"_I can meet them soon?" Cregan asked._

"_How about you settle in for a day or so and then I'll take you to them?"_

"_That sounds good cousin." Cregan said with a smile._

"_About that, you know why we can't say that in front of Sansa?"_

"_I know, I wish it didn't have to be like this."_

"_It won't be for long I promise and once she and Margaery have left for Highgarden then you can call me cousin freely."_

"_Really, I thought, mother said." he said looking to his mother who was speaking to Arthur._

"_We'll work it out, Loras knows who I am and Joy will take to you better knowing you're related to me, as for Brienne well you being my cousin won't matter, but Cregan she doesn't know the truth so no mention of my real name." he said and Cregan nodded._

After that he had talked to Ashara only briefly promising to have dinner with her. Cregan and Lady Melisandre the next night. His aunt was just like the stories he'd heard of her and he could see why his uncle had fallen for her, when he had asked if she would tell him of Brandon she had said she would, but had asked for some time before she did so. Lady Melisandre and her guards had been another matter, Jon was getting used to people who knew the truth about him deferring to him, but how they looked at him unnerved him.

"_My prince, we have brought gifts for you from our lord." Melisandre said as one of her guards pointed to some boxes._

"_R'hllor sent gifts to me?" he asked surprising her by knowing the red gods name._

"_You already know of our lord?"_

"_I've spoken to a red priest, Thoros of Myr. When Arthur told me you were coming I wished to know more and Thoros was here for the tourney."_

"_Thoros is a false priest my prince, he may have steered you wrong."_

"_He did not my lady, but I'm sure we can speak more of it at a later time."_

"_Of course my prince." she said her smile full "My prince may I ask a question?"_

"_You may."_

"_Ser Arthur's letter it said, the dragon it said you've already hatched the dragon is this true?"_

"_It is my lady, my sister is in my room." Jon said and she looked at him confused._

"_Sister?_

"_It's a long story my lady and I will tell you all of it, and when we have less guests I'll arrange for you to see her for yourself." he said and she bowed her head smiling all the while._

Now after breaking his fast he had considered going to see Jaime, he and Oberyn having not returned but when he closed his eyes and went looking for Ghost he found them to be still speaking, the earlier warning he'd given seeming to have worked. Joy wished for them to go riding but thankfully Genna took her and Sansa to their lessons, Margaery though decided to stay and Jon was sure that was because of Sarella.

When he had told her of Sarella staying at the rock when Oberyn left and what the reasons were Margaery had been as supportive as always. However he had noticed that this morning as they ate that his friend seemed most displeased by how Sarella was almost taking all his attention. The girl was non stop questions and Jon felt he would need to introduce her both to Rhaenix and Tyrion soon as both could sate her curiosity.

"Perhaps we should go talk in my room, all of us?" he said quickly looking to Margaery who nodded in agreement.

"Aye sounds like a plan." Loras said and as they got up to leave a tired looking Brienne arrived to break her own fast.

"You're all leaving?" she said a little sadly.

"We've all eaten, this will not do Brienne, this lateness will not be tolerated." Loras said in his best mock Genna impression, the slap Jon giving him making Brienne's worried look turn to a chuckle.

"Ouch, you wound me so Jon." Loras said over exaggeratedly only for Margaery to slap him too.

"I know where I'm not wanted, very well Brienne I shall stay and watch you eat." Loras then said making her laugh.

"Why would I want you to stay?" Brienne said and Loras looked aghast before breaking into laughter.

"Perhaps because afterwards we can go spar?" he said and she smiled broadly at that.

Jon left with Margaery and Sarella and walked down to his room, both girls almost but not speaking to each other when finally Sarella broke the silence.

"You've met Jon's sister my lady?"

"Of course." Margaery said and Jon couldn't help but smirk at the proud look on her face.

"What's she like?" Sarella asked not noticing it herself.

"You're about to find out, we're here." he said.

He led her into the room, Margaery following behind and just as he saw Sarella look around confused when she didn't see her, Rhaenix made her appearance and Sarella's reaction was so unlike anyone else's.

"She's so beautiful, cousin you're so beautiful." she said almost cooing at his sister.

Rhaenix chirped loudly and Jon broke out in laughter forcing both Sarella and Margaery to look his way.

"She said of course she is." he said and both girls giggled.

Margaery took a seat in the chair that had been brought to replace the one Rhaenix had set alight while Sarella knelt down and looked at Rhaenix. She asked before she touched her, before she held her wings, all the while looking at his sister with a look of awe on her face. When Rhaenix said she was hungry Jon sent for the uncooked meat and when it was brought to him he held a piece on the spike and looked to her.

"Dracarys." he said and Rhaenix blew a small flame cooking the meat instantly.

Margaery and Sarella both gasped when they saw it and Jon fed his sister before repeating it again, she chirped at him and he looked to her before answering.

"You're sure?" he said and she chirped again in response "Margaery would you like to try?" he asked and she looked at him with a bit of concern before nodding.

"Aye."

"Jut hold it out in front of her like this." he said showing her "Then say Dracarys."

"Dracarys?"

"Aye." he said and then watched on making sure her hand was well away from where the flame would go.

He found himself not even looking at the flames and instead watching as Margaery's smile appeared on her face, before taking the piece of meat and feeding Rhaenix. Sarella looked just as eager to try and once Rhaenix gave her permission Jon had her repeat the process. After Rhaenix had eaten her fill Sarella asked if she could take some notes so Jon got some parchment and quills and once Rhaenix had told him it was all right to leave her, he went to get his present for Jorah and Lyenesse's babe.

Carrying it was a problem but Jors was more than willing to do that for him, so he told Sarella he'd be back in a while and he and Margaery and Jors walked to where Jorah's rooms were.

"Where did you find that?"

"There's a man in Lannisport, a carpenter he does great work so I gave him the idea for the decorations and he made it for me."

"It's very pretty." she said as they reached the room.

Knocking on the door they waited a moment until Jorah opened it, he invited them in and they found Lynesse putting clothes in her chests while Gerold slept.

"My lord, my lady, I had this made for Gerold." Jon said as Jors placed the crib on the ground.

It was made of a light wood and around it images of baby bears had been engraved, each of them in various different poses. Jorah looked at it and seemed to Jon to admire the craftsmanship while Lynesse paid more attention to the designs themselves.

"I thank you Jon that's very thoughtful." Lynesse said smiling.

"As do I, a wonderful gift Jon, thank you."

They stayed and talked for a bit Margaery speaking to Lynesse while Jorah asked to speak to Jon in private. Heading into the other room he was stunned when Jorah pledged his fealty, not because of the act itself, more because he had felt there had been no need to do so. But Jorah had insisted and so Jon welcomed it and pledged his own support back. With that done and after saying goodbye to them both, he and Margaery decided to go back to the others.

They stopped of at his room to check everything was well and found Sarella and Rhaenix getting along, or more precisely found Sarella writing while Rhaenix slept. They then met up with Joy and Sansa who had finished their first lessons and together they headed out to the sparring yard where they knew Loras and Brienne would be.

**Olenna.**

Being invited to lunch by Genna would normally be a good thing but as soon as she arrived she knew something was on the woman's mind. Still they ate first and spoke of more minor things and then once they were done Genna turned to her.

"We found out some things Olenna, some terrible things and I feel it's best for you to know of them." Genna said and Olenna nodded.

"I take it this is concerning Jon?" she said.

"It affects him Olenna but more it's about his family and the people who've done everything in their power to destroy them."

"We'll deal with the Stag and Falcon Genna have no fear of that."

"The fat oaf was just a puppet Olenna, Jon Arryn though was far more involved, but on them we can wait, no I'm talking of the Maesters."

"What did the grey rats do?" she said clearly showing her distaste for them.

Genna told her it all then, how they'd been working against Jon's family on both sides, of Rhaella and her troubles giving birth, or Lyarra being allowed if not helped to die. She told her of Rhaegar knowing the Maesters were working against his family and of him planning to do something about it once he was king. When she told her of Lyanna Stark, of the reasons why she had no Maester in that tower, Olenna had heard enough.

"That poor boy." she said softly.

"Aye."

"He took it badly?"

"He did, but Jon is, Jaime says he's resilient and he's right he is, but it's more than that, determined, driven I don't know what to call it but he needs us to help deal with this, to come up with a way."

"It's a pity his dragon's isn't big enough, she could burn the Citadel down." Olenna said only half joking.

"Olenna, these Maesters, we can't trust them and what's worse is we now have to consider everything that occurred under their purview, everything they've been responsible for, every act that we dismissed as just being a normal part of life, we have to look at it again and ask ourselves if it was." Genna said.

It took Olenna a moment to really consider what Genna had just said and then when she did she shuddered, she had miscarried herself before Mace was born, twice in fact, Joanna Lannister had died birthing Tyrion. Accidents, fate perhaps but what if it was more, everything, every single aspect of their lives were in some way affected by the Maesters, their messages, education, health, even in some cases their future plans. She reached over to take a sip of her tea and dropped it to the ground smashing the cup when a horrifying thought hit her.

"Olenna?" Genna asked worriedly.

"Margaery, I'll not let them near my granddaughter." she said standing up.

"Olenna? I don't.." Genna said before she apparently figured out what Olenna was thinking off.

"We'll fix this long before then Olenna."

"Oh we most certainly will Genna starting now, Your own Maester is he a part of this?"

"We don't know, we've taken steps and Jon says he has a plan to find out about Creylen."

"A plan?"

"I don't know Olenna, but do you think any of us are more invested in this than Jon?"

"No, but we should meet though all of us."

"We will, Jaime is telling Prince Oberyn and he'll be with us on this." Genna said a little hesitantly.

"Good, no one knows vengeance like a Martell."

"You have no objection to him?"

"I may not like the man for what he did to Willas, but it was an accident and my grandson and he speak regularly".

"Did you stop you're support of the crown?" Genna asked as Olenna sat back down.

"Of one crown yes, not the true one though." Olenna said with a half smile on her face.

"The falcon's not going to be pleased, he'll make a move soon."

"I know, that's something else we need to discuss."

"We will."

After finishing lunch she found herself in a dark mood for most of the day, her thoughts going back and forth on every single action Lomys had taken over the years, everyone of them being examined in her head. She couldn't find too much fault with them and that both comforted and bothered her, the Maester who had been there when she miscarried was long since dead and she couldn't remember much of him or the circumstances.

It couldn't be the entire order though was the conclusion she came to, some of those men were relatives of her family, of other great and small houses, had some been brought in on it then they'd have told others by now. So it was a select few, which meant that they'd need to weed them out root and stem, but how? Who could they trust? One wrong word and the rats would go scurrying off, no this would need to be handled much more cleverly than that.

At dinner that night she was quiet and both Margaery and Loras commented on it, she smiled and waved off their concerns telling them she was just tired and then she took an early night. Though she found sleep was hard to come by, instead she wondered just how far, just how deep this conspiracy went. She couldn't free her mind of certain thoughts and the more she looked at them the truer they felt. This wasn't just a conspiracy to be rid of the dragons or the Targaryens, this was a conspiracy to establish control, to make Westeros function according to how they wished it to.

So while the Targaryens were no doubt their main target, they wouldn't have been their only ones, they'd have sought to control the fates of other houses, of The Reach and the West, the Stormlands and beyond. Given what Genna had said this was certainly true of the North, but what steps had they taken in her home, what moves had they made and for how long had they been making them?.

**Cregan.**

Meeting his cousin had been just how he hoped, Jon was his age and while he had enjoyed being with Ned, he looked forward to testing his skills against boys of his own age and size. He had been disappointed when Jon had told him he wouldn't be able to spar for a bit, but finding out there were others here he could spar with had made up for that somewhat. As he readied himself to break his fast he felt his excitement build, he'd meet another of his cousin's soon, even if he couldn't tell her the truth yet.

He walked down to the small dining room, looking forward to the meal and remembering the one they'd had last night. He, his mother and uncle and Jon had sat, ate and told stories most of the night, Lady Melisandre had eaten with them but quietly, just staring at Jon intently. Seeing how his uncle followed Jon once they'd eaten had brought it home to him that Jon wasn't just his cousin, he was a king, his cousin would sit a throne one day.

"Morning son, hungry?" his mother asked when he reached the room.

"I am, mother." he said kissing her cheek and taking a seat.

"Are you nervous about today?" she asked him and he nodded as he stuffed his mouth with eggs "You shouldn't be son, you'll do well here."

"I know, it's just the pretense,"

"It's needed for now, you know why."

"I do and I understand, I'm just worried I may make a mistake, say something I shouldn't."

"Follow Jon's lead, he's been hiding who he is for longer than you have, look to him if you feel awkward or worried." she said .

They had just finished when his uncle and Jon arrived, another boy with him of the same age, Cregan looked at the smiles on Jon's and the other boy's face and felt a little less nervous.

"Morning Cregan, this is my friend Loras." Jon said and he walked over to say his hellos.

"Loras." he said looking as the other boy sized him up.

"Aye he'll do." Loras said and he looked to Jon wondering what the boy meant only to see his cousin hit the boy on the shoulder.

"I said make him feel welcome." Jon said.

"I did, I mean, sorry Cregan it was supposed to be a jape." Loras said and he nodded.

He said his goodbyes to his mother and followed them to the lift, taking it to a higher floor, as they got out of it he saw the largest dog he'd ever seen sitting there waiting for him, a black pup by it's side. Looking at the dog closer he felt something at the back of his head, something telling him it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf. He was staring at it when he felt the tongue on his hand and as he lowered his head to see what it was, he found the black pup looking up at him.

He knelt down and brushed his hand over it's fur feeling as if this was the most natural thing in the world, as if this was what he was supposed to do. The wolf clearly felt it too as it moved even more closely to him, hearing a cough behind him broke the spell though and he stood straight again.

"This is going to be a problem." he heard Jon say as he looked at him with a small frown.

"Why? we knew the pup would find someone eventually." Loras said.

"Aye, but not with Sansa here. I can explain who Cregan is but given how he looks, given the wolf it'd be too much."

"I don't understand." he said looking to Jon.

"You look like a Stark, perhaps even more than I do, other than your eyes being your mother's color, your uncle's. So that will throw people off for now, but with the wolf, gods." Jon said and he groaned not wanting to cause this trouble on only his first proper day here.

"Is there nothing you can do Jon, with Ghost?" Loras said and he watched as Jon looked to the white wolf.

"Aye, maybe."

He watched as Jon closed his eyes, saw him smile and then a small and then larger frown appeared on his face before he smiled again. A moment later the black pup and the white wolf seemed to look at each other, he saw the black pup growl before the white wolf gripped him on the neck. Without thought he made a move to the black pup only for Loras to hold him back and then the white wolf let go of it's grip. The black pup walked over to him, licking his hand once more before it and the white wolf walked away.

"What just happened?" he asked turning to Jon.

"It's a long story Cregan, for now Ghost will look after him until my sister leaves, then it'll be up to you."

"Me?"

"Aye, it seems you're a true wolf and he's chosen you."

"Chosen, I don't understand." he said and looked to his uncle who seemed as lost as he was.

Jon explained how all the Starks had a Direwolf, his own was called Ghost, his cousin's Fang, there was also a Nymeria, Summer and Grey Wind with his other cousins and now the black one was apparently his. He felt something much different then, he was one of them, he was a Stark, it was one thing for his mother or even uncle to say so, even hearing it from Jon only went so far, but the wolves who'd chosen his cousins had done the same for him.

"What's his name?" he asked excited to get to know his new friend even if it would have to wait.

"That's up to you to decide." Jon said.

"Dusk." he said firmly only a moment later.

"Dusk?" Loras asked.

"From Dusk to Dawn House Dayne stands ready at their king's side." he said and saw both his uncle and the two boys smile at him.

"Aye, you'll fit right in here." Jon said patting him on the shoulder.

They walked on through the hall and out into a courtyard, he saw a large blond girl practicing forms while three other girls looked on, one of whom had bright red hair and a small grey wolf pup playing at her feet. Sansa, his cousin he knew immediately, when a smaller blond saw them she waved and called out Jon's name and he saw the brown haired girl smile as did Sansa, he tried to swallow down his nervousness as they walked over.

"Sansa, Margaery this is Cregan he's Ser Daeron's nephew and will be squiring for him." he said and while that hadn't been agreed yet he looked to his uncle to see him nod and he felt his excitement grow even more at the thoughts of it.

"Lord Cregan a pleasure." Sansa said with a curtsy.

"It's just Cregan my lady." he said and she nodded while he introduced himself to Margaery.

"And this little terror here is Joy." Jon said as Joy stood beside him.

"Hello Joy." he said and the girl smiled and bid him hello back.

"Cregan that's a northern name, our great, great, great grandfather was called Cregan." Sansa said.

"You've been studying your history but I think you missed a great in there little sister." Jon said and he laughed when Sansa stuck her tongue out at him.

"How rude, wasn't that rude Joy, lets show how it's supposed to be done." Jon said and then both he and Joy stuck their tongues out at Sansa making her and the rest of them laugh.

"We win." Jon said then as he gave the blond a hug.

He ended up talking far more than sparring for the rest of the day though he did spar too, he was rusty though and both Loras and Brienne were of a standard he'd not been used to. In the end though he'd taken his spar with Loras only just and lost to Brienne, again though the fight was close. That night he had been invited to dinner with the rest of his family, he sat with Jon, Sansa and the others while his mother and Lady Melisandre sat with Prince Oberyn's daughters.

The Prince himself spent most of the night looking at both his mother and uncle while also gazing suspiciously at Lady Melisandre, in that he wasn't the only one and he saw Jon whisper in Margaery's ear more than once. After dinner he saw Jon, Margaery and Sansa leave with Joy and it was Loras who told him of the story's Jon would tell the girl each night, by the time he went to bed that night he was spent and he fell asleep not long after laying down, looking forward eagerly for the morrow.

**Oberyn.**

Seeing Ashara Dayne had been the first of his surprises tonight, seeing a Red Priestess in Casterly Rock his second, why she was here he knew not but he had dealt with them in Essos and he found it disturbed him to see her. What he found even more disturbing was seeing how she spent the whole night almost staring at Jon, watching his every move, his every expression as if she was memorizing it. Ellaria noticed his gaze and mistook it for interest and he couldn't in some ways fault her for thinking that, as the lady was very beautiful.

"She's pretty." his paramour whispered in his ear.

"She is but that's not my interest, you remember them from Essos?"

"I do, they burned people did they not?"

"They did, I do not like her here, nor how she looks at Jon. I know these people, they seek power, magic and Jon has it more than anyone I've ever seen."

"You think she means him harm?" Ellaria said worriedly and he found himself kissing her cheek.

"If she does she'll find out what it feels like to burn my love, his sister is far more adept with fire than these priests." he said and she chuckled just as she had when he'd told her of the chair Rhaenix burned.

"Speak to him my love, talk to him of the dangers."

"I will, did you speak to him yourself?" he asked her.

"Earlier I went to his room and Sarella let me in, your daughter is only short of placing her bed next to that chest Rhaenix calls her own." she said and this time it was he who chuckled.

"How was he?"

"Better, he was glad of the concern I could sense that, I've not ever seen such a need for family my love."

"Well he's lucky then, he has one now." he said and she nodded in agreement.

They were finishing dinner when Tyrion approached him to come to Jaime''s solar, once he'd told Ellaria and she and his girls had taken the carriage back to Lannisport he walked to the room. Outside Walder Jon's giant guard stood and when he entered he was surprised by how full the room was. All the Lannisters were there bar Gerion and Kevan, Olenna and Jon, Arthur and he was glad to see Ashara had been asked to come too.

"It is good to see you Ash." he said walking up to her.

"You too Oberyn," she said smiling softly.

"That lad he is your son?"

"He is, mine and Brandon's"

"I never would have thought you to birth a babe outside the sheets?" he asked surprised

"I did not, we married, though it matters not in the end." she said sadly.

"I am sorry for it, for what you lost." he said and she smiled back at him.

"As am I for your own losses Oberyn."

Tryion looked to Jaime then and when he received a nod he began to speak.

"Some of you know why we're here and some do not, so for those who don't bear with me."

He then began to explain what they knew once again and he saw both Ashara and Arthur get more and more agitated, seeing Arthur move to stand even closer to Jon. When he was done the room was silent and he moved to speak only for Jon to move quicker.

"These people are the root and cause of everything I've lost, every aunt and uncle they took from me when they murdered my grandmother's children, every moment I lost with both of my grandmothers is because of them. What happened during the rebellion, what people in this room lost because of it, while there are others to blame and I swear to bring them the justice they deserve in time, without what these men did none of it would have been possible." Jon said.

Oberyn watched as Jaime looked to him concernedly and Jon nodded as Arthur placed his hand on his shoulder.

"My mother died bringing me into this world, everyday since I've learned the truth of who I am, I've had to deal with that, had to blame myself for it."

"Jon it wasn't your fault." Genna said and Jon nodded back at her.

"I know, but I blamed myself all the same. But now I know who was truly to blame and I need your help, all of you, because I can't do this alone, I can't. Rhaenix wants to fly to the Citadel and burn the thing to the ground and a part of me wishes for nothing more than that, but I can't, I can't be that man, I won't be."

He wanted to go over and hug the boy himself then, he doubted if it were him he'd be able to show the same restraint, even now a part of him was almost willing the boy to do it, to burn them all.

"Before you answer, before you make a suggestion, ever since Tyrion found out the truth of things it's forced me to wonder more about certain events, certain circumstances which affected my family and perhaps even yours. No doubt some of you have thought the same, so before we do anything is there anything anyone wishes to speak about."

"Elia." Oberyn said and saw Jon turn to him "My sister was always ill, but when she was betrothed to your father she got weaker still."

"Oberyn I.." Jon said and he shook his head.

"No, I never blamed it on your father, thought it just her illness running it's course but now I find I cannot get the thought to leave my mind that maybe just maybe." he said before shaking his head "Doran too, he has an illness and again I…"

"Our mother." Tyrion said and Jaime nodded "I don't know the truth of things and like Jon I too have blamed myself." he saw both Genna and Jaime shake their heads with Genna moving closer to hug her nephew.

"Lyanna." Arthur said and they all looked to him.

"My mother, I've spoken of her Arthur, I know how my father felt about the Maesters, why he didn't have one at the tower." Jon said his voice cracking.

"I know that my king, but there's more, more you don't know." he said and Jon nodded to him to continue "When we were in tower, when we tried to stop things, when we realized the letters hadn't made it Lyanna told us of the ravens she'd sent, of the messages to Winterfell, how they must have been intercepted. But now hearing this."

"Given what Walys was doing, I wouldn't be surprised if he destroyed them." Jaime said and Ashara gasped.

"Ash?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Walys, he was, Brandon knew he was doing something. He said he had proof, but his father wouldn't listen."

The room went silent for a bit as people tried to make sense of things, it was Olenna who in the end cut through it all and he was surprised to see her walk and place a comforting hand on Jon's shoulder before she spoke.

"This gets us nowhere and while knowing fills us with a desire to take vengeance and I too had such a desire from the moment Genna told me. But despite the hurt we feel, the past is the past and while we can have vengeance or justice for it, we can do nothing to change it."

"So we should forget it?" Oberyn said a bit angrily.

"No, we use it to fuel us and move on but it's the future which worries me, which scares me somewhat, Our king just told us of what they did to his family which begs the question what will they do knowing he survives, knowing he's brought a dragon back into this world?"

"That's why we're here my lady." Tyrion said.

"I know why we're here, what I'm trying to say is on this we had better get it right, no mistakes, no room for doubt. It's not the lives of the past that concern me, it's the lives of the future. My king's, my family's, mine own, all of them concern me." she said and he saw people nod and she squeezed Jon's shoulder once again before walking and retaking her seat.

"We need to find if there are Maester's we can trust, my grand uncle at the wall is one, Luwin at Winterfell and Loamara who used to be Maester at Dragonstone are others." Jon said.

"How can you be sure of any of them my king apart from your uncle." Arthur asked.

"Loamara delivered Rhaenys, Luwin I know well, but both he and my grand uncle also have something in common."

"Valyrian links." Oberyn said and Jon nodded.

"Valyrian links?" Genna asked.

"Studies in magic, I believe anyone with a link in this may be on our side, or at least not on theirs." Jon said "But we'll need to be sure and to that end there's a name in one of my father's letters, a Maester recommended by my grand uncle, Marwyn."

"The mage." Oberyn said with a laugh.

"You know him?" Tyrion asked.

"The entire citadel knows him, I can see why you uncle would name him Jon, we need to contact him. I shall go to the Citadel, he'll meet with me." Oberyn said.

"I'll come with you." Tyrion said and Jaime and Genna gasped.

"Tyrion?"

"People know I read a lot aunt, they'll assume I've come to explore the Citadel's library and two can do more than one." he said and Oberyn nodded to him.

"What of Creylen Jon?" Jaime asked.

"It's time for Creylen to meet the dragon my lord, after he meets Rhaenix his true colors will show." Jon said.

"Far too risky Jon, should he manage to get a raven out the truth will be known and it'll be all for nothing." Olenna said.

"He won't get a raven out my lady." Jon said.

"You can't be certain of that, if we don't reach him in time, if the raven has already left then we'll not be able to do anything to stop it." Olenna replied.

"I can ensure no ravens leave here. I'll know exactly what he's doing when he's doing it." Jon replied to Olenna and she looked at him like he was losing his mind "My lord the window if you would." he said and Jaime opened the window.

He and everyone in the room looked on as Jon closed his eyes, some had seen him warg before and he had seen the end results of it but he like everyone else waited to see what happened next. The owl flew in and Arthur reached for his sword when it flew towards Jon only for Jaime to shake his head and tell him to leave it. The owl landed on his shoulder and Tyrion directed Olenna to walk to it, once she did he watched as the owl walked down Jon's outstretched arm and allowed the queen of thrones to rub it's feathers as if it was a tame bird and not a wild owl.

"As I said my lady, no raven will leave this keep I swear it." Jon said after he had allowed the owl to fly off.

He saw Olenna look at Jon and smirk and after a while they all left the room, he was soon riding back to Lannisport. He, Ellaria and Tyrion and some of his guards would head to Oldtown and seek to speak to Marwyn and try and find out where Loamara had been sent. Olenna and Margaery and Jon's sister would accompany them which meant putting the journey off a bit longer as they were staying for both Jon and Loras's name day celebrations.

Now all he needed to do was convince his daughters to go back to Dorne, though since they were bringing the Mountain's body back with them, perhaps it wouldn't be as difficult as it could have been otherwise.

**Jon.**

Timing was everything and with what he was about to do he had to laugh at the sheer inconvenience of things. It had been moons since he had felt more than just a sense that things were well with the bronze egg and now it was calling him when he needed his head clear the most. That it had happened during Lady Melisandre's visit gave him pause, but when he showed her the other egg she had immediately shown him a passage in the book she brought.

"_My prince this is why you were to receive these gifts, the stones are from before the doom, they are what is required for a birthing nest, the book explains the ritual though it had made no sense to me until now." she said looking to Rhaenix._

"_A true dragon will bring the fire." he said aloud reading the passage._

"_As it is written my prince, you must make the bond with blood and then on the day of your birth a dragon shall rise." she said and he nodded looking to Rhaenix who chirped loudly._

"_It seems my sister believes you my lady." he said and walked to the egg taking his knife out and cutting his hand, allowing the blood fall over it._

With that done he had bound his hand and Melisandre had left. It had meant he had needed to put off his plan with Creylen until the wound had healed and he hadn't been able to use that hand to spar with either. So things had gone on with him sitting the fights out and watching on as Cregan, Loras and Brienne shared victories.

Cregan was very good, but what held him back was he had not sparred against the quality he now was. In time there was no telling just how good he'd become, he was glad to see how well he got on with Sansa, though not so much when he saw Margaery smile or laugh at something he said. Joy though seemed to like him the most and he was glad to see him make time for her, something he had been remiss on lately.

His cousin had even gone riding with her, Loras and the others, giving him time to meet with Melisandre. He had to laugh at the forlorn look the black pup would give as Ghost did as he asked and kept him away for now. There had been some sadness when Jorah and Lynesse had left, all of them sorry to see them go. But for Jorah and Lynesse that had turned to amazement as they were presented with The She Bear, their very own pinnacle ship.

"_My lord I do not know what to say." Jorah said to Jaime._

"_This was my betrothal gift to my wife my lord, Dacey would like nothing more than to see her sail to Bear Island."_

"_Aye cousin, show the north The She Bear and how our family and Bear Island are not to be looked down upon." Dacey said._

"_I will, I thank you both." Jorah said as Lynesse hugged her and made her smile._

The She Bear was to be crewed by Lannister men but soon men of Bear Island would join and it had been filled with the first shipment of food free, courtesy of Lady Olenna as a belated gift to Jorah and Lynesse. The day of departure had been the first time Lady Dacey had left the rock in a while. She had been barely seen over the last few days though it seemed her illness was nothing to worry about as both Genna and Jaime had assured them.

Finally though the time had come and so he had walked with Arthur to see Maester Creylen and spoke to him of something he needed him to see. Oberyn had come to the Rock to see the plan to it's end and Jon had left him and Tyrion with Jaime as this needed to look like him and him alone. Bringing the Maester to his room he opened the door and led him inside and when he saw Rhaenix he reacted oddly. While there was shock and surprise Rhaenix's chirps and how Ghost looked at him immediately put Jon on edge.

"How, that's impossible, they all died away?" Creylen said.

"Not all, I asked you here because I have another egg but it seems different." Jon said.

"Another, you intend to bring another dragon into the world?"

"Of course I do, why would I stop with one." he said laughing before lowering his voice "I believe there are more eggs out there too, just imagine it, the sky filled with dragons again." he said and saw the gulp the man took.

"I need to consult my books Jon, I don't understand this, perhaps I have something there if you'll excuse me."

A few moments after the Maester left they came in, Margaery first followed by her grandmother, Genna and Sarella.

"Well?" Olenna asked.

"He's with them." Jon said.

"How do you know?" Genna asked as Rhaenix chirped.

"A Dragon knows." he said repeating what Rhaenix said before sitting on the bed and closing his eyes.

He found the mouse almost immediately, it had made itself at home in the corner of the Maester's room and so he opened the door and waited and a few minutes later Creylen came into the room. He watched the man go to the corner where he kept his parchment and immediately begin to write before heading to the ravens. The mouse looked at the cages, the raven kept apart from the others and Jon knew then that this was for Old Town, this one was different, not for their use but for his, this was how they talked to each other.

As soon as the note was tied to the raven's leg Jon jumped from the mouse to it, he felt himself being held and carried to the window, felt himself be thrown from it and he flapped his wings and headed in the direction of Old Town. He flew until he was out of sight before turning back around and landing on his window, tapping his beak against the glass he waited until he was let in by Sarella. Flying to him Jon put his hands around it's body as he warged out.

"Close the window." he said to Sarella who did as he asked, Rhaenix's presence making the Raven agitated "You need to take this somewhere for now, go to your father and tell him it's time." Jon said to her and she took the bird from his hand.

"How can you be sure he's wrote to them?" Margaery asked and so he opened the note and read it aloud.

_Archmaester Theobold,_

_I write with grave news, the dragons have returned, the bastard squire of my lord has shown me one and possesses another dragon egg which he intends to hatch. The boy is surprisingly well protected by my lord, his guards follow everywhere and he possesses a Direwolf of whom we've spoken before. The dragon is small though and I shall see our work done, but should I fail then it is up to you to see Jon Snow dead._

_Your every faithful servant._

_Creylen. _

"Sarella, go now." Genna said and the girl ran still holding the raven.

"Arthur." Jon said and Arthur nodded to Walder to guard Jon and then ran after her.

They sat there waiting for what felt like an age, Rhaenix had chirped so loudly during the reading of the note that had there not been other matters to attend to that would have been his first course of action. But once Sarella had gone he then walked to his sister and spoke softly to her.

"We are safe sister, no one shall harm either of us."

"He threatened you Jae, he wishes you dead, I'll kill anyone who dares harm you, I'll kill them all." she said her chirps loud and angry.

"As would I you Rhae, we are safe, we know what they did and what they'll plan to do and they don't know of us. They'll not see us coming sister, we shall bring them all fire and blood."

"Fire and blood." Rhaenix chirped back to him as she stroked her back.

It was a few minutes later when Arthur and Sarella arrived back to tell them Creylen had been taken and locked away. Jon stroked his sister's back once more and then left her with Sarella, walking from the room with Margaery who held his hand to comfort either himself or her, he wasn't sure though he was glad of it. When they reached the Maester's rooms they found Tyrion going through Creylen's belongings, it took him over an hour and while he found some things, there was nothing overly incriminating.

Jon reached out for Ghost and the wolf came running, he closed his eyes and walked to Creylen's clothes taking their scent and then Ghost began to search the room. Looking around it he finally found the loose panel on the wall and pushed his snout at it to draw attention to it. Oberyn walked over and kicked it loose and they found them there, his journals, Tyrion looking at them with great interest while Jon patted Ghost to thank him.

"Is it the same as the other?" Olenna asked.

"No there's more than one, this covers even longer" Tyrion said as he sat down and began to race through the pages.

It didn't take long and when it came Jon was sure the entirety of the Rock heard the anguished cry Tyrion made, he watched as the tears fell, as the book slipped from his hand and hit the floor. Seeing the realization dawn on Jaime's face, on Genna's, he felt powerless to offer any comfort whatsoever. Still he tried he went to Tyrion who was taking it the hardest and without words he embraced him, feeling him sob against him.

It took both Oberyn and Arthur to stop Jaime from leaving the room, but neither were quick enough to stop Genna and she practically ran from the rooms to where Creylen was being held. The Maester was lucky she carried no weapons, lucky she had not spent a life fighting and sparring, but that was where his luck ran out. Genna made up for that with fury and she had beaten the man as badly as she was able by them time they arrived, she had scratched his face until it was bloody and bitten him, taking part of his ear.

Yet when they entered the cell Creylen was sitting there laughing as Genna was pulled off him, laughing even as Jaime and Tyrion arrived,

"You people have no idea of the trouble you've brought upon yourselves, we took down the dragons once before, Where are the Targaryen's now? You really think I'd be afraid of the scratching of cats." Creylen said laughing while looking at Genna.

"You think yourself clever Maester?" Jon asked.

"Cleverer than you bastard, even for all your silly toys."

Jon said nothing and held up the note seeing Creylen's smile leave his face.

"What's that?" he said nervously.

"That's your note to Theobold, funny thing about ravens, you Maester's train them but you can't control them." Jon said with a laugh "I can though."

"You…you're a warg."

"Among many things, now you Maester are going to tell us everything you know and I mean everything." Jon said before turning to whisper to Olenna "Perhaps Margaery doesn't need to see this." he said and she nodded.

"Come my dear, lets leave them to their work." Olenna said to Margaery.

"Jon?"

"We'll speak later." he said and smiled at her as she and her grandmother left.

"A bastard and a rose, it'll never happen bastard, no matter what you may think." Creylen said and Jon ignored him while he called for Ghost.

"Ah but he's not a bastard Maester, you see you didn't manage to get rid of all the dragons, my nephew lives." Oberyn said.

"Impossible, Aegon was killed everyone knows."

"My name is not Aegon and you don't get to speak of my brother or my family. The tales you'll tell us will be far different and you will speak the truth of it this night."

"Hah, cats, snakes and a bastard savage, intimidation is not among your skills bastard."

Jon said nothing and just listened to the heaviness of the mans breathing when Ghost walked towards him, the shaking of his body and the racing of his heart.

"It's time Maester." Jon said and Creylen gulped.

"For what?" he asked shakily.

"For you to face A Dragons Rage." he said and closed his eyes as Ghost bit down on the Maester's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Jon receives a nameday gift from Margaery and another from the gods and says goodbye as Sansa and Margaery head to Highgarden.


	61. Maester's Fall and Dragons Rise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creylen pays for his crimes and Jon receives some gifts before he says farewell to Margaery and Sansa and Oberyn, Tyrion head to Oldtown.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jaime.**

Creylen's hand was nothing more than a bloody stump, while Ghost hadn't taken it completely he'd done the next best thing and the hand would never be used again, not that it mattered Creylen would not live through this night. The Maester had screamed louder than any man should and when Oberyn had burned the hand to stem the blood flow he had passed out. Though they didn't allow him the respite of unconsciousness for long, waking him, he looked at them all hatefully but his laughing had stopped for good.

"Ghost." Jon said and the wolf moved forward again before the man shook his head and cried and Jon stopped the wolf a few steps later "Now you'll tell us everything, every last piece of knowledge you have about what you and your friends have been up to."

"I will, I will, please keep the wolf away from me." Creylen cried out.

"One lie, one omission and Ghost continues and this time I swear he won't stop at just a hand." Jon said and Creylen nodded frantically.

Oberyn looked at Jon impressed, while Genna even through her rage showed some concern, Tyrion though just stared blankly at the Maester and he found his own concern torn between his brother and his king. When Jon turned to him and nodded before he walked over to whisper in Tyrion's ear though he saw his brother's expression change. Tyrion left the room and walked to one of the guards sending them to fetch some parchment.

It took most of the night for Creylen to get through his part in things, their mother's murder, stoking hatred in his father for the dragons, though Jaime knew it only added to his father's own, and in the end nothing would have swayed his father's actions. One of the most surprising revelations was that he destroyed a letter from their mother to their father, a letter accepting a betrothal offer from Oberyn's mother for his marriage to Elia.

His other actions in Casterly Rock were more benign, steering certain trade disputes a particular way to force his father to be even more severe in dealing with them. He though hadn't been the Maester during the Reyne's and Tarbecks rebellion, which Jaime was disappointed about, hoping for one of his father's worst acts to be laid at the Maester's feet. With Tyrion, he had whispered subtly in his father's ear stoking his disdain and hatred for his brother and Jaime placed his hand on Tyrion's shoulder when they heard him say it.

While he didn't have much to do with the actual conspiracy to take down the dragons, other than his position at Casterly Rock, he knew some of it, though a lot of it was no doubt a guess based on certain events. The pregnancies, the stirring of bad feeling towards them throughout the realm, while they hadn't instigated the plotting of Jon Arryn or others they had fueled it and tried to benefit from it. But their hatred and desire to get rid of Jon's family and the dragons in particular ran far deeper than any of them knew.

"The Shepard was one of us, a Maester who lost his chain and claimed the faith, but he was our man and the Storming of the Dragonpit our finest hour until Duskendale." Creylen said and Jon just glared at him.

"You were involved in Duskendale?" Jon asked.

"Denys Darklyn was a weak man with an ambitious wife, a few choice words whispered in her ear by their Maester and she was repeating them loudly and over time more insistently to her husband. With Tywin as Hand he'd not accept dissension and what they asked for, and so a plan was formed."

"So you plotted to have my grandfather imprisoned?" Jon said and Creylen nodded.

"We did more than that, Duskendale broke Aerys, but have you ever asked yourselves why, he wasn't treated as badly as most prisoners and yet he broke there."

"What did the Maester give him?" Oberyn asked and Jaime looked to him seeing it clearly now.

"I do not know, but it worked." Creylen said.

"Names, I want the names of every one you know is involved in this, all of them, not a single one is to be left out." Jon said.

"I'll not give up my brothers, no matter what you threaten me with." Creylen said summoning up some courage from somewhere.

Jon didn't reply, Ghost did, the wolf was on him in a second and this time he went for his face, his teeth bared and snarling inches from the Maester had the desired effect, as well as a quite undesired one. The stench as the man's bowels loosened forced Jaime to gag, in the end he was surprised none of them ran from the room, even his aunt managed to hold her own reflexes in. The names of the Maester's meant nothing to him and most of them were low down on the chain Jaime would wager.

Two Archmaester's one they already knew in Theobold and the other the Archmaester of Ravernry Walgrave, who it turned out was Walys's father and showed these people capable of using even their own kin to further their agenda. Once done Jaime ordered the man cleaned and chained, it was dark outside and he felt tired and while he wished for nothing more than to kill this man where he stood, he'd speak to his family and king first.

"I'll relay this to Olenna." Jon said as they were walking from the cells.

"Maybe you should get some rest Jon, it's been a hard day." Genna said and Jon smiled at her.

"I will, but this is too important, we're all in this together and Olenna will wish to know." Jon said and his aunt nodded.

"What do you wish done with him nephew?" Oberyn asked.

"He dies, how I leave up to those he harmed more than I." Jon said looking at Tyrion and he.

"Just kill him, I care not how it's done, just kill him." Tyrion said his voice shaky and Jaime looked to Genna who nodded her agreement.

"Fine on the morrow I'll carry out the sentence." Jaime said.

Jon left with Oberyn after saying his goodnights and Jaime, Genna and Tyrion walked into his rooms, he immediately poured them some wine which Tyrion drained in one swallow, though Jaime was happy to see him sipping the next glass. They sat there quietly for a few moments, each of them lost in their own thoughts before Genna broke the silence.

"Our lives could have been so different you know, so many people who should be here now, so different." she said sadly.

"To those who should be here." Jaime said raising his glass.

"To mother." Tyrion said.

"To mother."

He crept silently into his room trying not to disturb her, the illness had been quick and sudden and if it were not for Genna then he'd have worried and panicked. Without knowing of the Maester's loyalty they'd been unable to have him check on her and had instead needed to send for a woman from Lannisport who had confirmed it.

"I can hear you, you know that right." he heard her say, the mirth clear in her voice.

"We weren't exactly trained in stealth you know." he said as he quickly undressed.

"Gods you'd be terrible in the Wolfswood, rabbits, hares, deer, all of them would run at the sound of the noisy lion." she said with a chuckle.

"They are supposed to hear me roar after all." he said and she laughed truly then as he climbed into the bed beside her.

She lay on her side and he embraced her from behind, feeling his hand's automatically and protectively go to her stomach. She turned her head to kiss his lips softly and then pushed back to allow him to hold her even more tightly.

"Did you find out what you needed to know?" she asked.

"Some of it, gods Dacey, the things they did and Creylen wasn't even a big part of it. I'd shudder to think what Pycelle knows."

"Should something be done about him?" she asked and he took her meaning wrong.

"Creylen will die on the morrow."

"No, Pycelle, he's around your niece and nephews, should something be done about him?"

"Baratheon's children help their cause, even if he knew the truth of them it helps their cause, as long as dragons are kept away and the crown seems to have it's future protected they are safe."

"Good. How did Jon take it, Tyrion?"

"Badly, Tyrion hasn't let it out yet, but Jon he's keeping it inside, he'll let it out when he's ready, for now he's thinking of how to stop them. We should let him do that for a bit longer."

"Maybe we should tell him?"

"Aye, we should, but when you're ready, lets deal with this first, with Creylen, with Tyrion and Oberyn leaving and then if you want we'll tell him."

"Have you thought of names?" she asked.

"Joanna for a girl." he said and she nodded.

"For a boy?"

"You pick the boy." he said and she smiled.

"I love you husband." she said kissing him softly.

"I love you too wife."

**Olenna.**

She and Margaery had walked from the cells back to their rooms, her granddaughter concerned at leaving Jon alone and had the situation been less important then Olenna would have laughed. Both Jon and her granddaughter deferred to each other in certain ways, they both sought to comfort and make the other happy. When they finally realized what it was they truly felt for each other, she'd dare anyone to try and come between them.

"Will Jon be well Grandmother, dealing with that man?" Margaery asked.

"He will, he has Jaime and Genna with him, along with Tyrion and Oberyn, he'll be well sweetling I promise it."

"He, what they did to his family, he took it badly." Margaery said sadly.

"He told you of it?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"I went to his room after he found out, he was there with Lady Genna and he spoke to me of it, of all of it. How could they do such a thing grandmother, how could they?" Margaery said angrily.

"We'll fix this Margaery, we'll fix them all." she said and her granddaughter nodded.

"What of Lomys?"

"We'll need to think on it, not all of them are the same my love, but we need to find out who is who and until then, if you're ill, if you wish to send a message, then speak to me before you speak to him, you understand?"

"I understand." she said back and Olenna grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

She left her back to her rooms and waited until she was in bed before she left, kissing her softly on the forehead and bidding her goodnight. Then she went to her own rooms and found herself sitting at her desk thinking and planning her next steps, the Maesters were only part of it, there would be a response from the crown too. As she played over each possible course they may take there was a knock at the door and Jon was shown in.

She was surprised to see him so soon and then she realized it wasn't, she had been so lost in her thoughts that time had drifted by unbeknownst to her. When Jon sat down she could see he was tired and though annoyed and aggravated he held it well. In his hand he carried a list and he handed it to her, there were Maester's names written down and a couple stuck out immediately.

"Walgrave, there was something about him a few years ago my king, him and one of the Hightower girls."

"Aye, his son was Walys Flowers, the Maester at Winterfell who killed my grandmother." Jon said and she was glad to see him hold his anger in check.

"One of these others is the Maester at Horn Hill, Tarly's Maester, Arden." she said and Jon looked to her.

"Why put a Maester in Horn Hill, why not Highgarden?"

She was silent for a moment and then it hit her, how Tarly had always been so prickly around Mace, how he looked at Willas. She had put the first down to Ashford and Mace himself, the second to Tarly's abhorrence of weakness as he saw it. But thinking on it now it could be more, could they be sowing the possible seeds for having him turn his coat? Make him bitter enough that if the timing was right he could go against her house?.

"My lady?"

"House Tarly are one of our strongest Bannermen and Randyl is ever prickly." she said before Jon interrupted.

"Ashford." he said and she smiled.

"Indeed, Mace claimed the glory but it was Randyl who took the day, the man's held a grudge ever since."

"You think they intend to replace you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It takes a king's will to do that, so unless you have plans to do so your grace?" she asked half jokingly.

"Never." Jon said firmly and she felt a weight removed she didn't even realize she was carrying.

"Then perhaps they're just fueling discontent just in case."

"We must treat any messages with Horn Hill as if they were going to the Citadel my lady." he said and she agreed.

She'd also keep a closer eye on Randyl, once he knew the truth of Jon he'd be no problem, whatever ambition he may have, whatever lack of loyalty he may feel to her house, he'd not feel it to the dragons.

"He's to be executed on the morrow if you wish to attend." Jon said and she nodded "I'd not have Margaery there my lady." he said his voice softer now.

"She isn't a delicate flower my king, but I agree for now this is not something she needs to see."

"Thank you my lady." he said as he took to his feet and moved to the door "I am happy to have your counsel and your support Lady Olenna." Jon turned to say to and then a moment later he left.

"It is yours always my king." she said meaning every word.

Tarly could be a problem if events were different, but with a son of Rhaegar alive, with Arthur in his corner and with a dragon then Tarly would be happy to serve the dragons once more. But she'd need to both find out for certain about Lomys and to ensure their communications were not sent by raven. She had been glad to see Gormon's name wasn't on the list, though whether this meant he wasn't involved or just that this Maester didn't know of him gave her pause.

She was up bright and early the next morning, Left and Right escorting her to where Genna awaited before she nodded for them to stay here and wait for her. She and Genna took the lift down to the base of the rock, before walking for what seemed like an age. Ahead of her Jon walked with Arthur and Jors while behind them his own giant guard carried something covered with a cloth. Ghost was nowhere to be seen though which she found a surprise.

When they reached a door Jon's giant guard handed the cloth to Jors and stayed behind when they walked through and she then saw the cloth was discarded on the ground next to a cage, looking to Jon she saw the dragon perched on his shoulder. It looked as if she'd grown too and Jon seemed to be struggling with her weight when she chirped and took to the air. flying out ahead of them into the light. The beach they reached was completely enclosed and both Jaime and Tyrion Lannister stood next to the tied up Maester.

"You're going to burn me, you're just like your grandfather." the Maester shouted when he saw the dragon.

"I am nothing like my grandfather Maester and you won't burn today, I wouldn't waste my sister's flames on you." Jon said.

She looked on as Rhaenix flew to the sea and dropped down under the waves before returning a moment later with a fish caught in her mouth. All of them watched as she threw the fish in the air and unleashed a flame upon it before devouring it whole and dropping down to catch another, which she brought back with her and gave to the white wolf. Ghost it seemed had been here all the time, the paw prints clear in the sand where he'd been running free.

Jon looked on happily as his sister and wolf played together, Ghost eating the fish and Rhaenix chirping at the still silent wolf. When Oberyn arrived a few moments later Rhaenix chirped at him too and the smile he gave the dragon was even more broad than Jon's own.

"I had worried I would miss this, Nephew." Oberyn said and Jon shook his head.

"We'd have waited uncle. Lord Jaime if you're ready." Jon said and turned to hand him the blade Arthur had been carrying.

"How, where." she heard the Maester say as he looked to Dark Sister.

"You Maester have learned your last piece of knowledge." Jon said as Arthur and Jors dragged the Maester to the ground and placed him in front of Jaime.

"In the name of his grace Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, king of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. I Lord Jaime Lannister, Hand of the King, sentence you to die." Jaime said and Jaime waited for the Maester to speak his last words.

"You think this is the end of things, you think you can stop us, all of you here listen and listen well, we've been around for centuries and we'll be around long after you are all but dust on the wind." Creylen said.

"If I need to tear down the Citadel brick by brick, if I need to kill every single Maester, every acolyte, every man in training. If I have to burn the world down to see you and your kind pay Maester then I will." Jon said as Rhaenix chirped.

"Fire and Blood Maester, Fire and Blood." Jon said and as the Maester looked at him in terror, she saw Jon nod to Jaime and then the sword fell, the Maester's head coming off in one strike

**Margaery.**

Their time at Casterly Rock was coming closer to an end, in a few days it would be Loras's nameday and a few more after that would be Jon's, she found herself looking forward to both and yet also wishing they were further away. While she missed her home and her mother and father, she had enjoyed spending time here, she had found Joy to be growing into a clever young lady and once Jon had told her of the girls little tricks, had found them to be incredibly funny.

Sansa she had become even closer too, despite the age difference between them. Jon's sister was someone who behaved as if she was older, who Margaery found she could have a decent conversation with. While like her cousins she could occasionally dream of the knights and tourney's to come, she also had a different more simple way of looking at things, which reminded her of the time's when she'd speak to Jon.

But she knew the real reason she had enjoyed it here and he was presently making his sister and Joy laugh at her brother's expense. She looked at him a large smile on her own face as his hand's moved over exaggeratedly and his face puffed up, and then just like Sansa and Joy she was laughing loudly. Loras was trying to look annoyed and failing badly and Brienne and Cregan had stopped their spar to see what was going on.

"I do not look like that." she heard her brother say his face doing it's best to not smile.

"Loras, you do we all know you do, Joy how does Loras look when he's concentrating?" Jon asked

"Like this." Joy said and puffed her cheeks out making her brother laugh.

"No I don't."

"Sansa?" Jon said and she too puffed her cheeks out before he looked to her.

"Margaery?" he said his eyebrow raised slightly.

She looked from him to her brother and couldn't resist, filling her cheeks with air she puffed them out as far as she could and heard the laughter around the yard, even Cregan's uncle chuckling along.

"See, everyone thinks so." Jon said and Loras just shook his head laughing as he walked away.

Jon then walked over to her standing close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Thanks for playing along Just Margaery"

"You're welcome Just Jon."

They spent the rest of the day doing very little of anything, Jon had been able to begin to spar but didn't, instead sitting with her while the others took turns facing each other. Sansa and Joy went off to their lessons giving them even more time to just be together. As he was walking her back to her rooms so she could get ready for dinner she knew then he was feeling the same as she was, that he too was upset their time together was coming to an end.

That night after dinner she found herself sitting in front of her looking glass, wondering on things, thinking of when she'd see Jon and Loras again, thinking how long would it be this time. She felt herself grow sadder the more she thought of it and in the end she tried to put it out of her mind.

As they days went on and it got closer to the time though, each night she'd find herself combing her hair in front of the looking glass and feeling sad that they were one day closer to leaving. Waking up today she found herself excited for what was to come. Jon had promised to take them all on a picnic beside the river, so breaking her fast she ate only lightly and readied herself to the day, She met up with her cousins who were all as excited as she was and they made their way to where the horses were already waiting.

"Your horse my lady." Jon said leading a beautiful pale white horse over to her and helping her mount.

"I thank you kind Ser." she said with a giggle.

She looked around to see Joy on Apples, with Cregan and Sansa on their horses beside her, Loras was helping their cousins mount up and Brienne was walking alongside while holding the reins of her own and Loras's horses. Seeing he wasn't needed Jon mounted Winter and nodding to Daeron and Jors they began to ride out, they went slowly at first until Cregan rode over and challenged Jon to a race, getting an eye roll from Loras in return.

"You don't want to race him, not on Winter, just give up now Cregan." Loras said though it had no effect.

"He can't be that good?" Cregan said and Loras and Sansa sniggered.

"Very well on your own head be it, don't say you weren't warned." her brother said.

Jon looked to her to make the count and as she reached one they set off and it was instantly clear that Cregan was outmatched. Jon's connection with Winter was almost as strong as it was with Ghost or Rhaenix he had told her, looking at him now as he stretched the distance between him and Cregan she could see it clearly. Though he was also a far better rider than the other boy too, how he sat in the saddle, how he moved, it was far more natural than learned.

"He's the only one who could stand a chance against him." Loras said drawing her attention to Ghost who looked forlornly at the departing horses, though given the two smaller wolves at his side he was right to stay with them. Both Fang and the black pup had grown though, large enough now that they could freely go outside on their own, though this far from the Rock they stuck close to their bigger brother.

"Loras race." she heard Joy say and Loras shook his head before whispering to her.

"She's almost as good as he is."

"Loras race please." Joy said and Loras nodded and sighed.

She watched as they set off and Loras was right again, Joy too was a natural and she could hear the girls laughter as she pulled away from her brother. Ser Daeron headed off a moment later and the rest of them looked at her as if to see what to do. She just kept riding forward and a few minutes later Ser Daeron and Jon appeared in the distance, Loras, Cregan and Joy a little behind them stopped and waiting for them.

They rode back to her and then escorted her and the rest to the river, Jon had been right it was a beautiful spot, the tree offered shading and the water ran slow enough that you could if you wished paddle in it. The food was laid out and after they ate she looked on as the three wolves played in the water, Ghost splashing the other two to growls and laughter. Jon took her for a walk down to the river bank and when they reached a shallow part he led her across it, helping her stand on the little rocks that made a bridge.

Ser Daeron walked with them, only a few feet behind and as Jon led her to a hill he asked her to close her eyes. When he told her to open them she looked on in wonder, the Rock was clear in the distance, but the way the sun hit it, how it reflected upon it, it looked almost golden, almost as if the entire gold of the West was there in one spot.

"Joy found this place when we were riding one day, on a day like this it shines." he said and she couldn't agree more.

She saw him reach into his pocket and take out a small box which he handed to her, looking at him in surprise she wondered why he was giving her a present.

"For your nameday, you can open it now if you wish or keep it for then." he said and she felt herself torn.

"I'll wait, that way when I open it, it'll be as if you were there." she said and he looked at her a serious look in his face.

"I would be if i could, but I will be in spirit." he said and she smiled as they stood for a few minutes before walking back.

That night as she lay in her bed, the present Jon gave her in her hand still unopened, she began to think more on her namedays, on other days she'd come to celebrate. She thought of feasts and balls of tourneys and found her mind begin to drift. As she closed her eyes she began to think of the things she'd seen when looking at the glass candle and as she jumped up she smiled.

A wedding, she had seen a wedding, seen herself in her beautiful white dress on the day she married, she closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to remember the man she married, trying to remember had she seen him. She found to her disappointment she had not but as she closed her eyes again only one face came to mind, only one man she wished to spend her life with. She smiled as she held his present tightly and as she fell asleep she hoped she'd dream of being married to Jon.

**Joy.**

She hated her lessons, hated having to act proper and ladylike, having to answer the questions as Lady Joy Hill rather than as Joy. She knew her aunt wanted what was best for her and that she would need to grow out of how she acted, but it was dull and boring and she hated it. She much preferred playing with Balerion, playing with Jon, they knew, they understood, she was a child, why couldn't they just let her be a child.

"_You are a Lady Joy and one day you'll be the Lady of Castamere, it's a great responsibility and you need to be ready for it." Genna said and she nodded reluctantly._

She had tried to play her games here, had hoped with Sansa and Margaery coming to some of her lessons she'd be allowed, but Genna had told the tutors, had told each of her teachers that she needed to behave. The Maester let her play, he didn't seem to care, but he was gone now and the tutors never had, when she did they told her aunt and even having Balerion scratch them wasn't enough to get rid of them.

Her cat was her true friend, he and Jon and Ghost, Loras too sometimes and Margaery, though Margaery would take Jon from her and then she didn't like her. Sansa too, at first she didn't like her but then later, seeing her with Fang, seeing how Jon would speak to Sansa and also to Joy making sure he spoke to them both, she found she liked her a little. Fang was fun though as was the black pup, even Balerion liked them.

But it was the new person, the new boy, he was different and Joy found she like him best of all, not as much as Jon but almost the same. Cregan his name was and though Joy had tried to change it she had found nothing worked, it wasn't like calling Jon, Yon, or Balerion, Ballon, it just didn't seem right and so Cregan he remained. He was fun like Jon was and he talked to her even more than Loras, he smiled too, a lot, and she liked that.

"Joy are you paying attention." Carlae asked and Joy looked at the woman and saw Sansa try not to smile as she sat beside her.

"I am."

"A purple unicorn." Carlae asked.

"House Brax, Lord Andros Brax, Lord Tytos is his heir." she said knowing it annoyed Carlae when she answered questions she wasn't asked.

"House Crakehall's words?"

"None So Fierce." Joy said and Carlae smiled at her.

"An orange burning tree on a smoky field?."

"House Marbrand, Lord Daemon, Ser Addam is heir and Burning Bright are their words." Joy said and she was bored now.

"Well done, perhaps you were paying attention after all." Carlae said and Joy rolled her eyes which Sansa giggled at.

Of course she was paying attention, it was boring and she hated it, but Jon had said it was important, her papa had said it was important and so even though she'd much rather be chasing Balerion through the castle. Or riding Apples with Jon and Loras and Cregan too, he liked to ride as much as Jon did, but he wasn't as busy as Jon was, so she and Apples had been able to ride more since he came. There were so many things she'd much prefer doing, but finally the lesson ended and Joy couldn't wait to leave.

It was Jon's nameday today and she had gotten him a present, even nicer than the one she'd given Loras a few days ago for his nameday, though he had liked the coat Jon had taken her to get made for him. But Jon's was nicer, it was a book, just like the ones he read to her, but this one was about dragons. Tyrion had gotten it for her and she knew Jon would like it, she had even wrapped it herself, she only wished the day would move quicker, be less boring as it was an age until the feast would begin.

"Sans, what did you get Jon?"

"I made him something." Sansa said.

"Handkerchief?" she asked.

"No, something different, you'll see tonight." Sansa said looking at her.

"Pleaseeee." she said giving her the best innocent look she could, the one which usually got her an extra piece of peach pie when Jon was there.

"Gods you really can't wait can you, come on then I'll show you."

Sansa took her to her room and walked over to her chest, the present was beautiful, it was a cloak with white Direwolves embroidered into the straps, black with fur on the collar, it looked both warm and not at the same time.

"It's beautiful Sans." Joy said.

"Thank you, what did you get him?"

"Not telling." Joy said sticking her tongue out.

"Joy." Sansa said and Joy giggled.

"Sans." she said sticking her tongue out again.

Sansa though was quicker and she caught her and began to tickle, making her laugh louder and louder.

"I tell, I tell." she said when she had enough.

"What did you get him? Sansa said pretending to be angry and Joy laughed.

"Tyrion found me a book on dragons, about the conquest and how Aegon made the Iron Throne." she said and bit her lip as she waited for Sansa to tell her if he'd like it.

"Jon will love that, he loves stories of dragons and of the Targaryens, of Daeron and the Dragonknight." Sansa said and Joy smiled in relief, if his sister said he'd like it then he would for sure.

She took a nap a little while later before Alessia came to wake her and dress her for the feast, Balerion running around her feet while she yawned as she woke up. Marla came and did her hair and Alessia picked out her prettiest dress and when she was ready, it was Cregan who came to collect her and lead her to the feast. He even carried Jon's present in his hands and Balerion never even scratched him, and so they all walked to the dining room together.

**Jon.**

Before coming to the Rock Jon didn't really have nameday celebrations, Robb did and even Sansa had one he remembered, but he didn't. He'd receive his gifts while breaking his fast, then his uncle and he would sit and speak in the Godswood, he really loved that time together and so didn't think much on it. Since he came to the Rock though Jaime had always made a big deal about it, his, Joy's, Loras's, all of them receiving the same type of celebration.

Loras's a few days ago was just like the one he was going to now, though his friend was now ten and two while he was ten and one, but still it had been no different, a feast and presents. Jon had gotten Loras a suit of armor, he had it engraved with roses and it was a silver that was polished so well it sparkled and Loras had loved it. Cregan and Brienne had looked on jealously and that alone he knew would make the present mean even more to Loras.

Now that his own was upon him he felt nervous and excited, he had spent the day with Rhaenix, allowing Sarella to go spend some time with her family. They would be attending tonight too and he looked forward to seeing them again. Rhaenix had been happy with his company, she and Sarella got on but they'd made no progress with speaking together, other than Rhaenix being able to show when she was hungry.

"You're growing brother, as am I, soon it will be time." Rhaenix said.

"Does it scare you Rhae, knowing we may need to go to war?"

"Yes, for those you care about I feel worry, for you though I feel fear, I get scared thinking of you being hurt."

"I won't be, we wont be." he said stroking her neck.

"Promise me you won't leave me Jae, promise me you'll never leave me alone."

"I promise sister, where I go you go."

"Where I go you go." she repeated.

"Are you worried about tonight?"

"I'm excited Jae, we'll have a brother soon."

"I wish it was Egg." he said sadly.

"We'll see Egg one day, all of us, father, mother, Lyanna, all of us will be together one day."

"One day." he said and hugged her making her chirp loudly.

"Go brother, go get your presents." she said and he laughed as he left the room.

Outside Walder and Jors waited, Arthur having taken the night off at his request, as he wished for him to sit with his family and to enjoy the night. He looked to his two knights, they had said their vows a few weeks ago, both forming their houses and naming their words.

"_My words are, We Run with the Wolves" Jors said as Arthur anointed him with the oils._

"_My words are, Like the Wall we stand Tall." Walder said._

Looking at the two men he was proud of them both, they deserved it more than most. True knights each of them and just like the two knights who fell defending him as a babe, just like the two who fell with his father, they'd deserved the white cloak more than any others. They walked down to the dining room and though it was a small feast it was still a feast and the room itself was full.

Oberyn, his daughters and Ellaria were there, as was Arthur, Ashara and Cregan. Lady Melisandre and her guards he'd asked to come even though they would leave to make the preparations for later. Gerion had arrived only that evening and he had been glad to see him, though not as much as Joy who was peppering her father with questions. Olenna, Margaery and her cousins had come too though not all would be staying for the whole night.

"Finally we were going to start without you." Tyrion said to laughs as he took his seat.

The presents were first and Jon was overcome by the thought which had gone into them all. Jaime and Dacey gave him an Ironwood shield emblazoned with an image of Ghost so accurate that he knew should he leave it on the ground, Fang or Dusk would come to it thinking it their brother. Loras gave him an ash bow, it was longer than most and perfectly formed and he couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of practicing with it.

He was stunned when Oberyn gave him a present, the knife was longer and thinner than his own, with a fierce point that Oberyn said would pierce armor which he didn't doubt. Cregan's was more simple, but the wood carving of Ghost was really well done and knowing he'd done so himself was more special. Tyrion presented him with a present from all three of the remaining Lannister's, it was a silver lock box just the perfect size to place letters in and Jon thanked them all for the thought.

"Jon present." Joy said handing him the wrapped book which when he opened it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Thank you Joy." he said hugging her tightly as he held the book in his hand, the three headed dragon pictured on it's cover.

Sansa came next and the cloak was magnificent, his sister's handiwork exquisite.

"Thank you so much little sister, it's beautiful, I love it." he said and it was Sansa who hugged him tightly.

He saw Margaery nervously approach him and the present she gave him was incredible, the locket was engraved with a wolf on it's front, Winter is Coming written underneath, but it was the dragon on the back which was special. Seeing it there, it's white body and blue wings, it was Rhaenix and underneath his sister, his house words were written in red and black, Fire and Blood.

"Thank you Margaery I shall treasure this always." he whispered in her ear as he hugged her holding her close.

Thankfully Tyrion chose that point to have the music begin and it being his nameday no one asked him to sing, they listened while the dishes were readied and then they ate, As with Loras most of the dishes served were his favorites, which for Joy mean sweets galore which kept her very happy. He sat and talked to Margaery and Sansa, showed off his shield to Loras and his bow to Brienne. The girl had been embarrassed to not have a present for Loras and so Jon had told her not to have one for him either.

"_Next year we can share presents between us all Brienne, each of us on our nameday and we'll have known each other longer, so we'll be able to know what it is we all wish for." he said and she smiled relieved._

As they night went on, he took Joy to her room, surprised when she asked him to bring Cregan too, even Loras came as he read her story to her. He nodded to Walder and to Lady Melisandre and they left to prepare and then he enjoyed as much of the night as he could. He danced with Sansa and Margaery and even Sarella and Tyene at one point. Brienne he needed to drag to the floor but in the end she smiled and laughed and then Cregan and Loras danced with her too.

Eventually Sansa went to bed and then they all bid their goodnights, Brienne heading to her room while the others headed to the lift. Jon walked with Olenna and Margaery and he and Loras escorted them down as if they were taking them back to their wing, when in reality it was another destination they had in mind. Olenna had looked at him strangely for a few days after Creylen's execution and it had taken him some time to realize why.

"_My lady, those things I said to the Maester, they were to hurt him, to cause him pain, to make his last moments as bad as possible. I did not mean them, nor would I do them, I swear it." Jon said._

After that she had seemed more relaxed and Jon had spoken to Jaime and the others just so they knew it to be true also. Tyrion had actually been disappointed, though it had soon become clear it was because he was still hurt by what they'd found out. When they reached the bottom they began the long walk, making their way outside he saw Melisandre had done her work well. The egg sat on a pile of the stones, the birthing nest she had called it and now it would just need fire and blood for the dragon to rise.

The blood was his own and he knew Arthur and Jaime as well as Margaery would be upset at seeing him cut his hand, but it needed to be done. As for the fire well she was presently flying around the small cove happy to be free. Oberyn and his daughters were looking on, Sarella with parchment and quill ready to take notes, though these would be kept under lock and key. Ashara and Cregan watched as Melisandre finished her work, Jaime held Dacey tightly while Tyrion seeing the egg looked on excitedly. Gerion and Genna looked to him and then the egg and then the dragon flying and he could clearly see the moment they knew what was to come.

"I wanted you all to be here when this was done, to see it for yourselves. Some of you were there when Rhaenix was born, this will not be like that. Bringing my sister back into this world was a different thing, it required more magic, more time and more blood, this dragon is different." he said and looked to see the relief on Arthur and Jaime's faces.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen is the prince that was promised, the lord's chosen and he will wake dragons from stone." Melisandre said and Jon saw the uncomfortable looks on Oberyn, Olenna and Margaery's faces.

"My mother and father called me the promised prince and said I was prophesied, the song of ice and fire. I am both, a wolf and a dragon, R'hllor is the god of fire and the Old Gods of the North are the gods of ice, they can choose me all they want, but I will be my own man. I will choose my own faith, my own path as is the right of everyone." Jon said and saw Oberyn nod and Olenna smile.

He moved forward and took out the knife and held it to his hand, cutting his palm he allowed the blood drip over the egg and then called for Rhaenix.

"Dracarys." he said and watched as the nest and egg were lit alight, the flames catching quickly.

He held his hand over the flames and allowed more of his blood drip, the flames rising higher and higher and then he stepped back and waited. The flames rose into the sky, even higher and then in the blink of an eye they were gone, he looked to the nest and saw it then, heard it's cry and felt it in his mind.

"Father." the bronze dragon said and Jon bent down to pick it up placing it on his shoulders.

He turned around to show the others and saw the looks on their faces, none so bright and full of awe as Melisandre and her guards who looked to the bronze dragon as if it was gift from their god. Sarella too was staring at the dragon as was Tyrion who almost took a step forward and Jon felt the bronze dragon move in his hands as he looked at him. Rhaenix though flew close and so Jon introduced her to her brother, the two dragons chirping though Jon couldn't understand the Bronze.

"Lygaron." Jae said and the bronze dragon chirped happily at his name.

**Oberyn.**

Seeing a dragon being born had been something he'd remember for the rest of his life, seeing how Jon held it in his hands, how he birthed it as if it was nothing was something he couldn't explain. But despite the wonder, despite the majesty of it there was one thought that stayed in his head from that night. The red priestess was too close to his nephew, too close by far and it worried him, so he had resolved to speak to them both, starting with her.

Jaime had arranged it and he was sitting in the room waiting for her to come in, her guards would wait outside and if he thought she meant his nephew harm, he'd end her and them this day. He and Tyrion would leave on the morrow, so today was about saying his goodbyes too. Ellaria and his girls were with Sarella and once he was done here he'd go speak to Jon and his niece before a family dinner with all his girls.

"Prince Oberyn." he heard her voice as she took her seat surprising him as he couldn't recall her entering the room.

"Lady Melisandre." he said with a polite nod.

"You wish to speak to me of the prince." she said and he looked at her wondering how she knew.

"I do."

"You believe I may harm him."

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Were it not already clear to me how much people care for my prince, then R'hllor would no doubt have shown me, but I have eyes I can see. You worry for the prince, but you have nought to fear from me."

"I've dealt with your kind before my lady, I know of the things you do."

"You think the prince capable of sacrificing to the fire? You think R'hllor would have his chosen behave in such a way?"

"I do not doubt Jon, it is you my lady who concerns me." Oberyn said and she smiled.

"You have nothing to fear in relation to me Prince Oberyn. I serve my lord and my lord wishes me to serve his chosen. I will offer counsel when asked and support when needed, but he is my prince, he is who my god has chosen, my life belongs to them both."

"You would die for Jon?"

"Without question, I would kill for him too if it were asked of me, as would you, would you not?"

"I would."

"Then Prince Oberyn we are on the same side."

He watched the woman leave and felt no better than he did when she entered, she had said a lot of the right things, but still pure devotion was a dangerous thing, he needed to speak to Jon. So he left the room and took the lift to the family wing, walking to the room he saw Arthur standing outside. How he felt about the man was still something he had no desire to examine, he blamed him and yet having him here filled him with a confidence that his nephew, his niece would be safer than without him.

"Is he inside?"

"He is."

"Alone?"

"Just him and the dragons." Arthur said with a smirk and Oberyn knocked and then walked inside.

As he entered the room he couldn't help but chuckle Jon was laying on the bed talking to the two dragons. Rhaenix looking at Lygaron and chirping noisily at the orange dragon who was chirping back just as nosily.

"If you both speak together then how am I supposed to understand."

"I know but she's your sister."

"Yes she is bossy."

"What? you know you are Rhae."

"All right, you can play for a few more minutes but your sister is right, you need to rest."

Oberyn just looked on as the bronze dragon flew in little small hops almost, from the bed to the table, the table to the chair, the chair to Rhaenix's chest forcing loud chirps from his niece.

"He's a child Rhae, let him play a little." Jon said and Rhaenix took to the air and flew over to the bronze dragon and they began to chirp at each other again.

"Uncle I'm sorry I didn't see you come in." Jon said jumping to his feet.

"Sorry nephew, did I come at a bad time?"

"No uncle I've just been getting glimpses of how my sister would have behaved if our lives had turned out how they should have." Jon said and Rhaenix chirped in response "See." he said and Oberyn laughed.

"I'm heading to Oldtown on the morrow Jon, I wished to speak to you first."

"It'll have to be here uncle, I can't leave them both."

"It's about Melisandre, Jon I've dealt with the red priests, I dislike having her this close to you."

"Her god sent her uncle and she helped me with Lygaron."

"I know that Jon, but these priests the things they do, they things they've done."

"I'm well aware uncle, I spoke to Thoros, to Arthur and Ashara, they both spent time in their temple in Volantis. I've even read the books, Rhaenix trusts her and so do I, but it's not my god uncle, while they can help, they're not from my gods or my priests."

"I just worry Jon."

"Thank you, for worrying for me, but on this I swear there's no need. My gods are the old gods, it's how I was brought up, as king I need to learn and at least seem to follow the seven, as for the red priests and R'hllor I don't know why they're interested in me, but as long as they behave by the rules here, then I'll allow them to stay."

"As you say my king." Oberyn said and Jon laughed.

"Not you too, are you all set for the Maesters?"

"I am, we'll speak to Marwyn and find Loamara, you're sure of this Luwin?"

"I am."

"Good, we'll need to make ready for a new Maester, I'll see if Marwyn can help us there." Oberyn said.

"Be safe uncle, you and Tyrion don't risk yourselves, we'll find these men, but you and Ellaria, Tyrion, you're more important to me than revenge." Jon said and Oberyn smiled before hugging him.

"Have no fear nephew, I intend to see you crowned, to see the Stag and Falcon fall, to see our family avenged."

"As do I uncle."

Rhaenix flew over and wished him well too and asked him to come back here before he went home to Dorne, which he agreed too and then as he left the room he turned to Arthur.

"Watch over him Arthur, watch over them both."

"I will my prince." Arthur said and he left.

**Jon.**

The day he'd been dreading had come and each moment it drew closer, each moment that passed he felt his heart grow heavier. The pinnacle ship was ready and waiting and the ride from the Rock was to be early so they could catch the tide, yet Jon found himself moving slower than ever, almost trying to fight time itself. Having Sansa here with him, having Olenna to offer him advice, getting to know Oberyn and Ellaria and his cousins, all of it was something he had enjoyed immensely.

But it was spending time with Margaery, seeing her everyday, knowing he could have dinner with her, or spend time with her that had been the highlight of his days these past few months. She had comforted him when he was upset, just being able to speak to her about the things in his head had been incredibly helpful. He had so many people around him who could help him with things and yet it was Margaery he found he spoke to about most of what really bothered him.

Knowing she was going to leave today, that it would be moons until he saw her again, had even Rhaenix and Lygaron feeling sad sensing his mood. But worst of all was something he had come to realize these last few weeks, that thought which wouldn't leave his head, and which had formed into a dream and hope for the future. Ever since dealing with Creylen it was there and it made him excited and terrified that the Maester would in the end turn out to be right.

"_A bastard and a rose, it__'__ll never happen bastard, no matter what you may think.__"_

The more time he spent thinking of it the more it became clear that it was what he wanted for himself, one day he would sit on the throne and while he had never given it much thought, he wouldn't be alone. There would be a queen beside him, a queen he now knew could only be one person, for Jon there could only be Margaery and the thought of it wouldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he tried.

It had made some of their times together more awkward than they should have been, at times he found himself looking at her and noticing different things, things he had taken for granted. He knew she was pretty, but he found himself more sure of it, more certain that she was in fact beautiful and that made it hard for him to look at her sometimes. Hugging her, dancing with her, where once it had felt so natural, sometimes it felt a little harder to do so, a little uncomfortable as his mind replaced his friend with a future queen.

He shook his head of these thoughts and made his way to the carriages, Margaery would ride with her grandmother and Sansa, while Jon would ride Winter. By the time he arrived they were already ready to go, already in the carriage and they set off immediately eager to make it to the ship on time. The ride to Lannisport went quickly, far too quickly and he found himself standing by the ship far too soon.

"Be careful Tyrion." he said and Tyrion nodded before going to say goodbye to his brother.

"Jon, I'll see you soon, take care of yourself nephew." Ellaria said and she hugged him tightly.

He did the same to Oberyn and found himself speaking to Olenna as Sansa and Margaery said their goodbyes to Loras and Joy.

"I look forward to seeing you again young man, no doubt we'll have much to speak on when I do." Olenna said and Jon smiled at her.

"I thank you for everything my lady, I'll not forget your kindness nor your advice."

"I'll look after your sister Jon you have no need to worry on her." Olenna said seeing him look to Sansa and Margaery.

"I know that my lady."

When he saw Sansa come he wasn't surprised to see the tears in her eyes, nor that while she started to walk to him, she ran the last few feet.

"I'll miss you so much big brother, so much." she said as the tears fell.

"And I you little sister, you're going to love the Reach Sansa and they you. We'll write and I'll come visit as soon as I can, I swear it." he said and she hugged him closer.

They stood there for a few minutes, Jon holding his own tears at bay while Sansa composed herself. Finally it was time to say goodbye to Margaery and Jon felt his heart in his mouth when she came to him, he looked at her seeing that she seemed just as eager as he to speak and yet neither could seem to find the words.

"I shall miss you Just Jon." she said giving him a warm embrace one which he found he didn't wish to end.

"I shall miss you too Just Margaery."

In the end it was all they said and as he watched the ship sail away he felt himself a coward, he should have told her it all, told her everything, he had promised no lies between them, no half truths. But in the end he couldn't tell her the biggest truth of all, she was his future, his hopes and dreams, she was his queen now and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next The Riverlands.


	62. Oh Down to the River We did Ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riverlands.

**The Riverlands 294 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

He had spent most of the ride from the Vale thinking over things, now as he passed Stone Hedge and night began to fall, he wondered should he stop off at the keep and speak to Lord Jonos or should he ride on. Hearing the roar of thunder he found his decision being made for him and so he turned his horse and began to ride hard for the keep. He arrived as the rain began to fall and after speaking to the guards, and them realizing who he was, he was brought inside.

He had almost stopped in the village, just gone to the tavern and spent the night there, but Jonos was an old friend and perhaps he'd give him some of the run down of events in the Riverlands since he'd been gone. For almost ten years he'd not set foot in his homeland other than when passing through, he'd spoken to some of the lords over that time, had met up with some knights and Riverlands men at tourneys and events. But on occasions like that he'd cared not to hear of troubles or gossip from his home, now though he was eager for it.

"Ser Brynden, my father will be with you as soon as he is able." Barbara said, Jonos's daughter was every inch the woman she was named for, right down to the hills.

"Thank you my lady." he said remembering his courtesies and smiling as she left, her chest leaving a few minutes before the rest of her.

He knew he was in for a torrid evening with Jonos, the man liked to drink and to whine about Blackwoods and so he was guaranteed a lot of both before this night was done. His horse had been stabled and would be well looked after and so Brynden stood by the fire warming himself, while waiting for the lord to arrive. When the man himself finally did come into the room, Brynden was surprised to see the smile on his face, it was rare Jonos was so openly happy.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is there a Blackfish in my home?." Jonos said walking to him.

"No, it's really me, it's good to see you old friend." he said with a chuckle.

"Aye, you too Brynden, have you eaten, drank?."

"No."

"Good then we'll do both and then we'll speak."

He followed Jonos to their hall, it was small but still with how well it was laid out, it could hold more than a hundred men, though there was less than half that there now. Jonos brought him to the high table where his wife, Barbara, and his four other daughter's sat, all mirror images of each other, with jet black hair and dark eyes. Taking his seat he welcomed the ale and the meal itself was the best he'd eaten since leaving the Vale.

The deer was perfectly cooked and plentiful and he found himself enjoying a second helping, the vegetables were less appetizing but he ate them all the same, though it was the pie which followed he enjoyed the most. He had always had a sweet tooth and apple was his preferred choice, this one being made from apples from the Riverlands made it just that much nicer to his thoughts. Once done and after washing it down with another ale, he waited until the dishes were cleared and then began to speak to Jonos.

"So what brings you back Brynden, finally going to help me get rid of Tytos?" Jonos only half japed.

"I heard some things about my nephew which caused me concern, came to see the boy for myself.

"You mean that trouble in Kings Landing?" Jonos said and Brynden cringed, they were speaking of it openly which was not a good sign.

"Aye."

"Silly affair, what young Edmure was thinking I'll never know, but he trod on the Lion's tail Brynden and even with Tywin gone that's not the thing to do."

"You fear the Kingslayer?" he asked genuinely.

"I fear no man but the stranger himself old friend, but the boy is far too important to the lions, what he's done for them, to challenge him so, to try and take his hand, what do you think the reaction would be?"

"Aye I know, boy was always too full of pride to let things go, would have liked to see him be knocked on his arse though." Brynden said with a chuckle while Jonos laughed loudly.

"You hear what happened with the Freys?" Jonos said conspiratorially.

"No."

"After the Kingslayer and his party went to see them to use the crossing, the boy was attacked on their lands, bandits, lad was injured some, though he survived thank the seven."

"You think the Frey's responsible?" he asked hopefully.

"What? Old Walder? "Jonos said laughing "Man is a lot of things but a fool isn't one of them, any bandits on his lands are ones he's put there and he'd not have them attack the Lannisters, he's far too much of a coward for that. No whoever this was it certainly wasn't the Freys."

"Aye, doesn't sound like them."

"Luckily they were dealt with long before your niece arrived."

"What, Cat, Cat's here?" he asked his surprise clear.

"In Riverrun aye, arrived a few days ago, I thought when I saw you there was some event coming up, even sent Harry to Riverrun to make sure Hoster was feeling better."

"Hoster is ill?"

"Damn, my mouth gets the best of me. I forget how long it's been since you've been by, aye he's not been well these past few moons, still does his duties though, you know how your brother can be."

"Aye, that I do."

"Enough of this talk, more ale I say." Jonos said laughing and Brynden couldn't help but agree.

The ale flowed freely for the rest of the night and he drank it eagerly, his mind was so full of disturbing thoughts he wished to clear it, though in the end it took a lot of ale for that to be the case. Why was Cat here? Had something happened he was unaware of? His brother was ill? Between the questions and knowing people were speaking of Edmure's Folly as the events in Kings Landing had come to be known, something he overheard when taking a piss. It was clear that things were far from well in the Riverlands, should his nephew have played a role in the attack also, he shuddered to think what it could mean for them.

So he drank, got drunk. and woke up the next morning his head thumping and throat dry, he emptied the half drank mug of ale he'd brought back to his room, feeling himself wake up as he did so. He had only half stripped before falling into bed so after throwing some water onto his face, he quickly dressed and left to break his fast. Seeing Jonos sitting there laughing and japing while breaking his own fast, Brynden wondered just how often the man drank that way.

"Morning old friend hungry?" Jonos said and he nodded as Jonos sent a servant to grab his meal.

"Can you have my horse readied, I'll eat and set off and with luck should reach Riverrun by nightfall."

"Consider it done." Jonos said and sent another servant to have it seen to.

"I thank you for last night Jonos, it was much appreciated."

"Think nothing of it Brynden, it was good to see you again."

After finishing eating and finding himself glad he had an appetite, he said his farewells and promised to return and stop off before heading back to the Vale. As he was mounting his horse Jonos walked up to him and spoke quietly.

"If you see Harry, send his arse back here will ya."

"Aye, I will, thanks again old friend." he said as he rode out.

He ended up passing Jonos's bastard halfway to Riverrun, the lad riding with a couple of guards. After bidding him hello and telling him his father was asking after him, he couldn't help but smirk when they quickened their pace. He himself did likewise and even considered not stopping, only for him to feel how tired his old horse was. So he led the stallion to the stream to drink and took out some of the oats he carried to feed him with, eating a piece of the pie Jonos had packed for him to sate his own hunger.

Once he was ready he set off again and just as the sky began to darken he saw it in the distance, Riverrun hadn't changed and he felt the familiar stirring in his heart when he saw it. While he didn't look forward to some of what was to come, seeing Hoster again was for once the least of his concerns. Instead it was his niece and nephew, knowing Cat had come here had preyed on his mind, the letters she'd sent and the attack on Jon Snow too much of a coincidence now with her arrival.

"Who goes there." the guard shouted as he reached the gate.

"Ser Brynden Tully." he shouted in reply.

He heard the words spoken as he was welcomed back into his home.

"The Blackfish."

"The Blackfish has returned."

Brynden smiled and wondered just what this return would end up being.

**Riverrun 294 AC.**

**Edmure.**

How he had survived was beyond him, a dozen men, a dozen men had been sent to kill a boy, one single boy and yet he had survived with nary a scratch. Edmure was furious when he heard the news, the coin he'd spent was excessive and without the bastard's death to show for it, wasted. He had been called by his father about it and had denied it was anything to do with him, while he had looked at him suspiciously, in the end he had believed him.

Edmure very thankful now he'd gone outside of Westeros to find the men required, Petyr's contacts coming in handy in that regard. He wondered if Petyr even knew what he'd wished them for, or had he believed him when he'd told him of the troubles he was having with one of their bannermen. No matter whether he did or didn't, it couldn't be traced back to him. But covering up the coin could and he knew his father would go there next, the Maester though was a great help, Vyman enjoyed his time with the girls far more than his purse allowed for.

Things had calmed down then until the news came of the wedding, to not be invited was one thing, to have others from your lands invited instead of you another. They were being shamed because of the bastard once again, Darry, Mallister, were both to go and they'd not even been given an invitation. His father once again did nothing, once again allowed them to be shamed publicly and Edmure groaned in frustration.

"_Nothing father, you've nothing to say of this?"_

"_What would you have me say boy? What would you have me do?"_

"_Deny them the right to go, tell Lord Jason and Raymun they aren't allowed to go."_

"_You would have me tell my bannermen where they can go and who they can speak with, that they can just ignore an invite from a Warden?"_

"_Aye, why not?"_

"_Are you a fool boy? Is that it? Have you lost your wits or when the bastard knocked you from your horse did you land on your head?"_

"_He got lucky, he tricked me."_

"_Pfft, the boy beat you, own it."_

"_So we're to just accept this humiliation?"_

"_By the seven give me strength, you think Jaime Lannister would invite you to his wedding after Kings Landing, you think after what happened with the boy on our lands he'd have you there?"_

"_I wouldn't go anyway and what happened was nothing to do with us." Edmure said petulantly._

"_You wouldn't go. So let me get this clear in my head, you're complaining about not being invited to something you would wish to snub?"_

"_Aye."_

"_By the seven, I've raised a lack wit." his father said coughing loudly and for quite a few minutes._

"_Are you all right father." he asked and his father red faced waved him off._

"_Aye, now listen carefully Edmure, we're lucky that boy didn't die on our lands, we'll be even luckier if they don't think it was us who played a part in it." his father raised his hand as he went to speak "I've told you already boy and I swear it, if you had anything to do with this, I'll disown you, I'll name Cat's second son as heir don't' test me on this."_

_He stood looking angrily at his father though he wisely held his tongue._

"_As for this humiliation as you call it, aye we'll accept it and be glad if that's the end of it."_

His father may believe so, but not he, no this was far from the end of it. So he would wait and bide him time, he would get a chance to put the bastard in his place and when he did he'd ensure he stayed there. For a few moons though he had almost forgotten about the boy, almost put him out of his mind, until one night hearing from Patrek Mallister at a feast. Hearing how the boy had danced with his niece at the wedding, how he had danced with the rose of Highgarden.

The stories of how the boy was best friends with Loras Tyrell he knew, but hearing that he was also friendly with the boy's sister, that he was looking far beyond his station was too much for him. It infuriated him so much that he even managed to overlook him dancing with his niece, managed not to think of how close Sansa had come to be hurt in his attack. He even put Cat's panicked note she had sent about it out of his mind, so focused was he on Jon Snow dancing with Margaery Tyrell.

"Lion's, Roses, is there no end to who that bastard will try ingratiate himself with." he said drunkenly that night.

"He's just a boy my lord, he may dance with the rose but he's a bastard, if he were older than he'd not be allowed in the same room as her." Marq said.

"Aye, the Queen of Thorns will never allow a bastard too close lest he pluck her golden rose's most precious flower." Lymond said causing those around the table to laugh.

"That's not the point, it's who does he think he is, dancing and being with his betters, he belongs in the gutter." Edmure said bitterly.

"It's a pity those bandits didn't do the job then isn't it." Kirth said.

"Aye a pity. Oh look here's the turn cloak now, what say you Patrek you're more than happy to spend time with us now, but isn't a lion better company for you, or a bastard?" Edmure said loudly and those at the table quietened.

"You really are a fool aren't you. What's wrong Edmure no boys for you to push around, is that why you stay in your seat? Though given how Jon Snow handled you last time, maybe its for the best he's not here." Patrek said and there were some chuckles around the hall.

"Who do you think you are?. I'm you liege lord. How dare you." Edmure said standing and then falling back to his seat."

"You're a fool Tully, the boy was right a floppy fish indeed and I fear for the Riverlands the day you become Lord."

Edmure glowered at Patrek as he walked away, he shrugged off Marq's hand and almost got up to follow after the Mallister lord to teach him a lesson, only for him to laugh at something Hugo said instead. Waking up the next morning his head thumping he got up to break his fast, only to be called to his father's solar. He stumbled in to find his father red faced and coughing, Vyman leaning over him as he tried to get his breath.

"Father are you well?"

"Of course I'm not bloody well, take a seat Edmure we need to talk." his father said and he did as he was bid.

"I'm afraid it's getting worse my lord, you must rest more."

"Rest, I can't afford to rest, gods knows what would happen if I took a damn rest."

"My lord, then I must ask that at least you take it a little easier, take some time in the day for a small nap or try to get more fresh air."

"Aye, aye, I'll do that Maester, leave the tonic and we'll speak more later."

"As you say my lord."

Once the Maester had left he watched his father swallow down the tonic and cough a little more before turning to him and handing him a raven's scroll.

_Lord Hoster, _

_My wife has decided to visit you and her brother and has left Winterfell and she should be arriving within the moon. I've sent a large guard with her and provided her with coin, but should any costs for the barracking of the guards become too much, I'll have no hesitation in reimbursing you. _

_Eddard._

"He set her aside, he set my sister aside, I'll have his head. This is it father, this is what I warned you about, this is the bastards doing." Edmure said loudly.

"Enough Edmure, at this rate you'll blame the sun going down and the rain not falling on Jon Fucking Snow. He's not set her aside, if he had the letter would say so, he'd have made it clear."

"You think this is something different?"

"Aye and I want to know why your sister is coming here Edmure?"

"What? How would I know?"

"She arrives just after Jon Snow was attacked, do you think me a fool boy?"

"I don't, father I don't understand, I don't know why she's coming. I thought he'd set her aside, so how would I know?" Edmure said as his father looked at him.

"Aye, there's that I suppose, but I swear I'll get to the bottom of this." he said as the coughing began once again "Water." his father said his face going red.

Edmure filled the jug and handed it to him, watching as he drank it down. Once he had they spoke for a few minutes and then Edmure suggested sending some men to meet Cat on the road, which his father agreed to. Leaving his solar he went to his room and wrote a small note and handed it to the head guard to give to his sister. The last thing he needed was for her to come and admit what they'd been planning, should his father follow through on his threat, what would become of him he thought worriedly.

**Cat.**

She hated traveling, hated the road, the dirt, not being able to bathe, the dust, all of it, by the time they had reached Moat Cailin she felt she actually smelled. It had been Castle Cerywn since she'd had a proper bath and the one in the Moat was barely what she'd call proper. She felt disgusted looking at the grime and dirt that came off her body and just putting on clean clothing made her feel so much better.

In the end they stayed a few days at the Moat, the weather had turned yet again and she found herself longing for the warmer climate of her home. Traveling through the Neck was a nightmare, they were inundated with flies, mosquitoes and other horrible things. Thankfully she and Mordane covered the wagon with a net which kept most, though not all at bay. When they finally reached the other side she felt as if she could breath again.

"My lady we should reach the Twins on the morrow." one of the guards said and she nodded.

"The weather outside is much better my lady." Septa Mordane said and she couldn't help but agree.

As they were traveling to the Twins she wondered if this was where it had happened, was it here they'd managed to mess things up?. She tried to put the thought out of her mind, the idea of how close they'd come to being rid of him. But knowing that had they managed it then she would have been saved this journey, wouldn't allow her to do so. As they reached the gates of the Twins she prepared herself for what would be yet another uncomfortable experience.

"Lady Stark, what brings you to my keep, your husband gotten tired of you, set you aside has he?" Walder said with a grin "Surprised at that, still look like you could warm his bed to me." he licked his lips.

"I've come to visit my father and brother my lord, my husband and I are very happy together."

"No doubt he is, must be very cold in the North, man needs something to keep himself warm." Walder said to chuckles.

"I seek to cross my lord, what toll do you require." she said holding back her annoyance and disgust.

"Perhaps you should stay the night my lady, wouldn't want you to fall prey to bandits now would I, two attacks on Starks on my lands, give the family a bad name that would." he said laughing now.

"That bastard is not a Stark." she said loudly.

"He is your husband's son though, always wondered that, all that honor and yet Ned Stark still fathered a bastard, seems we're more alike than I thought."

When he saw the furious look on her face he smirked even wider then and finally allowed her to pass. A single gold dragon and she found herself both relieved and disgraced. when as she was leaving Black Walder told her the bastard was charged more. She tried to console herself with the fact that she was his liege's daughter and that he respected her father too much to be greedy, but she knew the truth, Walder Frey cared far more for coin than respect.

They arrived at Seagard that night and finally she felt what it was like to be welcomed properly. Lord Jason was ever gracious, her rooms and the bath she had, just how they should be for a woman of her stature. He sat her at the high table and treated her like the beloved daughter of his liege that she was and she found herself finally free of the aches and pains the last moon had brought. When his son arrived and told her of Sansa she had smiled and sought more information, though by the end of the night she'd wished she had not.

"She was ever so worried on her brother when she arrived, sat by his bed as much as she could, such a dutiful young girl, my lady." Lord Jason said.

"Aye, she and Jon are quite close my lady, never seen a lad dote on his sister so." Patrek said and she smiled though grimaced inside.

"Patrek went to the wedding in the West, such a wonderful event. Though I heard you had your own in Winterfell too?" Lord Jason said smiling while he looked at her.

"We did my lord, though a proper wedding in the West would have been much different no doubt." she said with a practiced smile.

"As you say my lady."

The conversation was stilted she found for the rest of the night, Lord Jason and his son picking up for her dislike for mentions of Jon Snow and especially when they mentioned Sansa being with him. She knew it, she had worried of it and now she was seeing it come true, the boy using his bastard powers was taking her sweet girl and leading her astray. She cursed Edmure his stupidity and incompetence, if only he'd done what he was supposed to.

They left Seagard the next morning and rode on stopping at Wendish Town, she would have stopped at Raventree Hall but for the appearance of the men wearing her house colors. She at first felt herself almost beaming with pride, her father had sent her an escort, he had made sure she would arrive as befitted his daughter. But then she was handed the note by the lead guard and she knew it was Edmure who had sent them and not her father.

_Cat,_

_Father suspects, we must be careful I shall speak to you alone when we have the chance, ride quickly sister, stop as little as possible for we must speak soon._

_Edmure._

She took the letter in her hand and held it there as they passed Raventree Hall, a part of her still wishing for nothing more than to send a night in the keep. But instead they rode on and that night after eating, she burned the letter in the fire. The next day along with their guards they continued on and then finally after moons of travel she saw it in the distance. The last time she'd seen it had been looking back as she headed North, seeing it from behind as she held Robb in her arms. She hadn't thought then she'd not see it for another ten and one years, had no idea it would be that long until she saw her father's face again.

She made them stop the cart and walked onto the grass, bending down to pick some up and smell it, home, she was home. Home in a way the North had never been, this was where she belonged, this was where she should have lived. Lady of the Riverlands, Lady of Riverrun, that had been her once and had she known what the North was truly like, would she have wished to be anything more? She wasn't sure, but then her life had never been the one she wished for, she thought sadly as she climbed back into the cart.

No, her life, her home, her husband, all of it in some way was so much different than it was supposed to be and as the cart entered the gate, as she looked around the still familiar courtyard, she wondered if it was better or worse.

**Raventree Hall **

**Ser Richard Lonmouth.**

Arriving at Raventree Hall was going to lead to enough problems without finding the lord already embroiled in a rant about the Brackens, but to Richard's annoyance he found that is exactly what was waiting for him. Hearing Lord Tytos continually moan to anyone who'd listen about how they had crossed into their land, how they were stirring up trouble and how the damn Tully's were useless, got old very quickly.

But Richard listened as did the others in the hall, after all the man was feeding them all, they may as well listen to his whining too, it was the least they could do. He was sitting lower down with some of the guards, a knight he may be but Dorne it seems didn't carry much weight here. For two nights he'd came, eaten and drank and found while he learned some things, it wasn't what he needed to know, the damn Bracken's taking up far too much of the conversation.

"Wonder what that is all about?" Karl the guard he'd built up somewhat of a friendship with in the last few days asked.

"What? Richard said as Karl drew his attention to the high table where Tytos was speaking to one of his son's and laughing loudly, a raven scroll in his hand.

He didn't have too long to wait to find out, as Lord Tytos stood up, hushed the hall and began to speak.

"Quiet down, I've some news to tell you all. The Mountain has fallen, killed in the West. Tywin Lannister's rabid dog is dead." Tytos said to loud cheers.

"Well would you believe that, someone went out and killed that big fucker, now this requires more drinking." Karl said and Richard laughed along with the others at the table.

"Wonder how they managed it."

"Or how many of them it took."

Richard smiled as suddenly the table's talking took on a different tone, while he listened to those around him he looked to the high table to see the scowls and frowns were gone. Apparently the Mountain's death enough to take talk away from the Brackens, perhaps now he'd hear more of what he'd come for. In the end he found himself proved right, the ale flowed and rather than a simple meal and few drinks he'd been expecting, it became almost a feast and celebration.

The most desirable effect of this to Richard though wasn't the dishes suddenly getting better, nor the ale flowing freer. It wasn't even the welcome addition of wine which somehow found it's way onto his table, no for Richard it was the conversations which he could now steer as people drank and made merry. Karl was suddenly looser tongued and Richard took full advantage of that, and of when Lucas Blackwood came to the table.

"I may stop of at Riverrun on my way to Kings Landing, if you lot celebrate here, I'm sure it'd be even bigger up there, may actually get to have a feast." Richard said with a laugh.

"Only if you like trout Ser Myles." Karl said to laughs.

"Aye, never have I had to see so many dishes full of the same fish anywhere, they do love their sigil up there." Lucas Blackwood said and Karl and Richard laughed along.

"You've gone to many a feast up there my lord?" Richard asked Lucas who looked at him warily before looking to Karl and seeing him nod, as if to say he one of us.

"Ser Myles here is traveling from the west back to Dorne, took part in the tourney of Lannisport."

"And you're going to Kings Landing?" Lucas asked suspicious as to why he was traveling so far to get back home.

"Didn't make much coin in the tourney my lord, figured there's bound to be a chance of some in Kings Landing, the king likes his tourneys so I've been told."

"Aye, that's the truth of it or so I've heard." Lucas said laughing now and drinking some of the ale in front of him "Let me tell you about Riverrun then."

Lucas it seemed had no time for the Tully's, none at all, firstly there were the general gripes which were straight from his father's lips, how they allowed the Brackens too much freedom, how they were biased towards them. Then came the more general ones and most of these seemed to be about Edmure Tully and how unfit he was to be a lord. Richard found himself genuinely laughing when he hard their version of what his king had done to Edmure in Kings Landing.

"On his fucking arse, twice, and the boy never even touched him, should have known better than to mess with a follower of the true gods." Lucas said laughing loudly "Then knocked on his arse in a joust by a ten nameday old boy, even the Bold himself lost his one at one at ten."

"Can you imagine what the floppy fish was like after that." Karl said and more around the table laughed.

"Floppy fish? Richard asked.

"What you've not heard the song, nor the story I wager?" Lucas said and Richard shook his head.

Lucas told him then of the day Edmure was supposed to first lay with a woman, how he had it all planned out but drank too much and couldn't rise to the occasion. How a singer then swooped in and took the girl for himself and then to add insult to injury wrote a song about the floppy fish. After laughing along with everyone else at the table, Richard tried another tact.

"A man who drinks too much and tries to bed wenches, surely there's nothing wrong with that?" he said looking to Lucas.

"Aye. But a man who can't hold his drink and fails to bed them, well that's a different story." Karl said laughing loudly.

"True, but if that's the worst of him, then he don't sound too bad." Richard said and Lucas shook his head.

"Man's a fool Ser Myles, can't take a slight nor hold his drink, all the way back from Kings Landing he was swearing to get even with the bastard. My brother Brynden said the drunker he got the more ridiculous the things he came up with." he said whispering conspiratorially.

"But we've all done that surely, many's the time I lost in the joust or melee and groused about it."

"But a ten name day old boy, you ever threatened to kill a ten name day old boy?" Lucas said shaking his head.

"No, you got me there, but maybe it was just the beer talking, besides isn't that boy all the way over in the West." he said and as Lucas finished his ale and Richard moved his own over to him he began to whisper again.

"You didn't hear what happened when the boy came through the Riverlands, boy was attacked, bandits they say, but I know the Freys, they're the only bandits on those lands." Lucas said and belched loudly.

"You think Edmure?"

"I know what my brother said Ser Myles and what I've seen with my own eyes and I wouldn't put it past him."

He drank a few more ales himself, around him Karl was passed out and looking at young Lucas he would be too soon. Heading to the room he'd been given, he pondered on what he'd been told, some of it was useless gossip, it was clear the Tully's were held in no great respect, but he knew that anyway. The Riverlands had split during the rebellion, Hoster not able to bring his whole force to bear, given what he knew of Edmure, he'd have even less success than his father.

So some of it was that no doubt, but a lot of it was based on the boy himself, Richard could see that, he'd been far from impressed with Edmure any time he'd seen him, after Kings Landing even less so. The fact his bannermen seemed to think him capable of the attack, added to what Lucas said about the Freys did make him wonder. As he lay down in bed that night he was starting to think, that maybe just maybe, they and Olenna Tyrell could be right.

He woke the next morning, broke his fast and said his farewells to Raventree Hall, he thanked Lord Tytos for his kindness, offered the same should they ever find themselves in Lemonwood, trying not to smirk at the idea of the Dalt's reaction. Then he said his goodbyes to Lucas who barely remembered him and to Karl who seemed almost sorry to see him go.

"It was good supping with Ser Myles, I wish you good fortune in your adventures." Karl said.

"I thank you Karl, all the best to you and yours my friend." he said and rode off.

He had been riding for almost a day when he saw Riverrun come into view, it was near nightfall and he had no intent to just ride up, besides he had to meet with one of his lips first. So he camped up for the night and slept under the stars, the weather dry and just right for a night outdoors. After waking the next morning it took him a few hours to find the small shack he'd meet him in, he found it empty and so went inside, then lit the fire and waited.

"Expected you a few days ago Alayn." Darius said entering the shack.

"Got held up with the Blackwoods, the men love to drink." he said laughing.

"Aye, better than those fishes I bet, though Edmure like his, the old man keeps a tight lid on the rest of the household."

"A dry house, how ever did you manage?" he asked with a smile.

"You know me Alayn, I have my ways, anyway I do have some interesting news for you, seems you're not the only one interested in what's going on in Riverrun."

"Oh who else?"

"A couple of odd visitors arrived since I got word, Catelyn Tully and the Blackfish." Darius said.

"When?

"A few days ago, the lady first and then the Blackfish."

"Anything else?"

"Aye, some trouble with the boy and his father, some shouting and arguing, nothing new there though, just it's been a little quieter for a bit until now."

Richard tried to think about this change in events, on the one hand it proved things to him, Jon was attacked, it was unsuccessful so Catelyn Tully came to speak to her brother on it. He had no doubt that if Edmure played a role in Jon's attack then his sister knew at least, or played her own part in it. The Blackfish though was not what he expected, not only did it create an unexpected problem, but it was so unlike the man he knew.

"Who've you got inside?"

"A young girl, she's working as a maid for the Lady."

"What else can you tell me about Catelyn? How big an accompaniment did she bring?"

"A decent sized, the Septa too." Darius said and Richard chuckled at that, Jon would no doubt be happy to hear his little wild sister was no longer faced with the Septa.

"The Blackfish?"

"Came alone, there's been some problems with him and his niece and nephew and he's been spending his nights with his brother."

"You can contact the girl easy enough?"

"Aye."

"Good, the Blackfish changes things, he knows me, he'd recognize me and that would lead to far too many questions, where do you stay?"

"Normally, in the village, but when working it's here, it's easier to get to the meeting point from here." Darius said and Richard reached in and took out some coins.

"For the girl, make sure she's paid even better, we need to know what they're talking about, even at the risk of her being discovered." Richard said.

"She'll not like it, the extra coins nice and all but should she get found out they'll throw her out, her and her mother, she'll not take the chance."

"If they are found out I'll find them somewhere better to work and live, if she finds what I need tell her there's a gold dragon in it for her."

"As you say, where will you be?" Darius asked.

"I'm going to be your new guest Darius, come lets ride to the village and grab some supplies." Richard said.

**Riverrun 294 AC.**

**Cat.**

She was taken straight to see them, almost a little annoyed at both it and the fact they hadn't been there to greet her upon her arrival. Walking into her father's solar she felt like the little girl she'd been so many years before, as if she'd been caught up for some mischief with Lysa and Petyr and was about to be reprimanded. But that girl was long since gone and in her stead she was a lady of a noble house, married and with children of her own, she stood straight and walked proudly into the solar.

"Cat, dearest Cat, it's good to see you sister." Edmure said hugging her tightly.

Her little brother had gown into a man, his auburn hair longer, his eyes bluer than she could remember, she kissed his cheek and turned to her father.

"You look well daughter, a sight for my weary old eyes." her father said and she hugged him tightly glad once again to be in her father's embrace.

"It's good to see you father, so very good, you too brother." she said her smile genuine and true.

She had only just sat down and then it began, her father hitting her with question after question. Why had she come now of all times? What brought her here after so many years? Was everything well between her and Ned? How were the children? Had the fact she had finally relented in her constant letter writing meant she had taken his words on the bastard to heart. She had expected a far different reception and she found herself hurt that her father looked at her with so much suspicion.

"I wished to see my father and brother, with Robb and Sansa gone to foster it gave me more time to do so and once Septa Mordane wished to visit her own family, I decided to join her." she said adding the lie about the Septa as if it was second nature.

"Your Septa is with you?" her father asked and she nodded "Strange that Ned didn't mention that in his raven."

"Ned wrote to you?" she asked surprised but it was Edmure who answered not her father.

"Aye he did, just to let us know you were coming, though we weren't sure when you'd arrive." Edmure said a soft smile on his face and she knew then that was why she hadn't been welcomed correctly.

"Your children have been fostered?" her father asked before she had a chance to speak to Edmure.

"Sansa is gone to Highgarden and Robb to White Harbor, it was Ned's decision, though the bastard played his part." she said bitterly.

"How?" her father asked looking at her directly now "How did he play a part?".

"When Ned brought up the fostering I wanted Robb to go to Highgarden and Sansa to come here."

"Why would you want your daughter to come here?" her father said a frown on his face.

"I wished her to learn as I did, to learn from you father."

"And Jon Snow, he came up with the ideas for them to go where they did, or was that Ned?"

"It was the bastard, Robb should be in Highgarden, he and Lady Margery could be a matched." she said and her father shook his head.

"Jon Snow has done you a great boon and still you blame him, does your hatred run that deep Cat, are you that blind you can't see?"

"It's no boon, it's part of his plans, keep Robb in the North so he can't get a strong match, so his own friendship with the Tyrell boy can't be threatened."

"How is it that a ten name day old boy has more sense than my children, more understanding of politics?" her father sighed.

"Father." she said indignantly.

"No Cat, on this you'll listen, Margaery Tyrell would never marry Robb. Olenna has her sights set far higher than the North and even if there was a chance of a match it could never be, your son must marry in the North."

"You would deny Robb his due, my son deserves the very best bride, Margaery Tyrell, Princess Myrcella, any daughter of a great southern house and yet just like Ned you'd sell him cheaply for a Manderly."

"A Manderly you say and Jon Snow it was who came up with this, the fostering, the bride perhaps?" her father asked and she nodded and her father smiled.

"Father?" Edmure asked confused.

"Sending Sansa to Highgarden is perfect, it's a move I'd not have considered and yet perfect, should she and the heir get along."

"The cripple, you'd see my girl with a cripple." she said shaking her head in anger.

"The heir of the Reach or are you too blind to see it. As for Robb the Manderly's are fast developing into one of the richest houses in Westeros, given those ships and the deal with the Lannisters. Trade, trade will be the future of the North and a match with a Manderly will not only help that but keep the bannemen happy too."

She looked at her father incredulously, in sheer disbelief, he was actually praising the bastard, he'd fallen for his tricks, just like Ned, why were the men in her life idiots. She was about to say it to him. About to show him just how full of tricks bastard were, how all of this was just another step in his plan to take Winterfell from Robb when he began coughing loudly, struggling to catch his breath and she ran to his side.

"Father, Father, A Maester, Edmure get Vyman." she said worriedly though her father waved it off and pointed to the water jug.

After she helped him drink it down, his color started to return and he sent both her and Edmure away so he could rest, her brother told her that this had been going on for a few moons and had been getting worse lately. Before she could ask him any questions though he led her to a small room, where they could be alone and talk.

"Why did you come Cat? Father is already suspicious, you here now only makes it worse."

"I had to come, you failed Edmure, you failed and now my family is being torn apart and father, Ned, none of them can see what he's doing, none of them but me."

"I don't, this what father says it makes sense, Sansa would love Highgarden would she not? And if it's true about the Manderly's then it's a good match for Robb and they follow the true gods too."

"It's a plan Edmure, Robb with a powerful southern alliance would mean the Lannister's would think twice, but now, now the bastard and his friend can sway the Tyrell's, they can promise them something more, Sansa, Sansa, could be kept as a hostage." she said and her brother looked at her and nodded.

"What do you suggest then Cat, I sent a dozen men his way and he came out the other side, what do you suggest?"

"A dozen was too many, it only takes one, one man to do the job."

"A Catspaw?"

"Aye."

"Where would I find one?"

"Leave it to me, I'll handle it from here brother." she said and Edmure smiled at her.

They had a feast that night and she enjoyed having people behave properly, there was joviality instead of loud drunkenness and bards and musicians,. Even though none of the Lord's of the Riverlands were there, some of their sons who were friends of Edmure's were, and Cat enjoyed being asked to dance by them. She had one of the very best nights she could remember in a long time, dressed how she should be, her hair done up, dancing and holding court, finally feeling the true lady she was.

She broke her fast with he father and brother the next day, spent most of the day embroidering with Sept Mordane and found herself looking out the window at the river as it flowed by, more than once. She dressed for dinner and was heading to the Great Hall when an excited young man ran by her, heading to her father's rooms. She turned to follow hearing her father's voice call out for Edmure and then she saw her father walk from his rooms towards her.

"Father?" she asked seeing an odd look on his face.

"Your uncle's at my gate."

"Brynden?"

"You have another." he laughed "Come lets go welcome the Blackfish."

She found herself smiling at the thoughts of seeing her uncle again, it had been far too many years since she had, but as they walked she wondered what had brought her uncle home after so long. The closer she got to him, the more the smile on her face turned into a worried frown.

**Riverrun.**

**The Blackfish. **

In the few days he'd been here certain things had become clear to him, his brother hadn't changed, still arguing with him over a betrothal he had no interest in. His nephew was an idiot, weak and foolish to the point the feared for his house's survival when Hoster passed, which given his illness was looking far sooner than he wished it would be. But it was his niece who was his biggest disappointment, the Cat he remembered and loved so, replaced by someone he didn't recognize.

He had been welcomed cordially, though not friendly, which given how he'd left things with Hoster he expected, though Cat's welcome should have been the first sign something wasn't right. As dinner was ready to be served, they ate rather than spoke and that was fine with him, eating in silence something he was used to. After dinner all four of them had retired to his brother's solar, Edmure had surprisingly, given what he knew of the boy, drank very little which he found odd.

"What brings you back Brynden?" his brother asked and he smirked as he'd still not called him brother once.

"Jon Snow." he said getting straight to the point and looking at his niece and nephew for their reactions, they didn't disappoint, both of them looking to each other.

"What about the bastard?" Cat said with such hatred in her voice it took him aback for a moment.

"Did any of you have anything to do with the attack on him?" he asked and saw his brother's look of intrigue.

"Why would we?" Edmure said shaking his head.

"I know what happened in Kings Landing, I know how you both feel about him, your letters were enough to make that clear." he said looking to Cat.

"Who cares about someone attacking a bastard anyway." Cat said with a chuckle he found disturbing.

"Jaime Lannister, half the damn North, Olenna Tyrell, need I go on."

"Tyrell?" his brother said looking to him.

"With the improved trade deals who stands to gain more than the Tyrell's, other than the Lannisters?" he said and Hoster nodded in agreement.

"Aye, it'll be food the coin gets spent on mainly." his brother said.

"So again were any of you involved?"

"No." Cat said and his nephew followed though looking at Hoster he could see that just like him he didn't believe it.

"Should the Lannister's think it was us, should anything happen to that boy, we'll be blamed and what do you think they'll do then?" he said looking to his niece and nephew.

"They'd not do anything for a bastard uncle." Edmure said.

"That bastard has made them more coin than any other man, that bastard is Jaime Lannister's squire, by all accounts he's closer to him than a father is to a son, should a hair be harmed on that boy's head." he said and Hoster nodded.

"We had nothing to do with it." Cat said then and Edmure nodded in agreement.

"Then see to it we have nothing to do with it in the future either. If that boy is harmed, if they come because of you, I'll not be here to help you out, you'll have brought it on your own heads and I'll not be a part of it." he said as he stood to leave.

"Family, Duty, Honor, uncle." Cat said as he was walking from the room.

"Aye, but Honor is part of those words too Cat, don't forget it."

He was settling down for the night when the boy came to call him to his brother's solar, he found him red faced and out of breath and it worried him to see him so.

"You don't look good brother." he said taking a seat.

"Damn stupid cough, can't get rid of it, this helps though Vyman tells me not to drink it." he said pouring him a glass of Dornish sour.

"It's good to see you, despite the reasons for my visit." he said.

"Aye, you too brother."

"So now that we're done catching up." he said and laughed as Hoster did also.

"I did miss you, you old fool." Hoster said and he nodded taking a sip of the wine.

"And I you, They did it you know?"

"Aye, I know, I don't know what to do, don't know what I'm supposed to do, you know the boy actually arranged fostering for the children, Sansa to Highgarden and Robb to White Harbor."

"Clever, seems like something you'd have done yourself."

"Would that I'd been able, but aye it is. Cat, gods, what happened to my sweet Cat, she's so lost in it, so wrapped up in him being a bastard, gods if she ever knew the truth of back then." Hoster said as he drifted off into thought.

"Truth?"

"What, oh nothing, don't mind me, memories of a life long gone brother. What should I do?"

"I don't know, Cat on her own is bad enough, but Edmure, brother the stories, the tales I've heard, he's not respected, not loved, and given what he's doing not smart."

"I know but he's mine own son, what am I supposed to do?" Hoster asked wearily.

"You were always far better at this than I, I meant it though, I'll not come to his rescue if he tries it again. I'll not have an innocent boys blood on my hands when I finally go to meet the gods." he said and drank the wine.

"Nor me brother, nor me."

**Hoster Tully**.

When the reports came in he had known, it was too convenient, too soon after Kings Landing, but more than that it smacked of Edmure's attempts to be clever. How he'd found the men he knew not, but he knew his son had sent them and it made him furious, only the boy's survival had calmed him down. Seeing how Edmure reacted to the wedding only made it clearer, that he couldn't be more right in his assessment of his son's failings.

Deep down though he had always known, that incident with the bandits years ago, finding the woman's body, covering it up, all of that because he'd tried to teach the boy and watched him fail repeatedly. He still at night had the image of her blond hair in his head, of her pleading for them to ride out and help the village, he had failed her, failed them and failed his son too. He should have been stricter with him, less indulgent, should have sent him off to foster where he'd learn, but he was all he had left of Minisa and so he kept him close.

_Family._

A daughter he'd forced marry against her will who hated him and another he'd kept secrets from, all in order for their family to be safe he'd told himself, all in order to reach higher. At least Cat had married a good man who loved her, at least she had found some happiness in that, even at what it cost him to give her that. He deserved it though, he deserved it he told himself late at night, Brandon Stark deserved it for shaming her, for marrying another.

Edmure, his boy, his heir, the future of his house, young and dumb and a craven to boot, how had he not seen it earlier, how had he not fixed it earlier?. How could he fix it now? Should he do what he threatened? Should he strip his heir and give it to Cat's boy? Allow Ned Stark to train the boy up and then take him for his own?. Was that the only path left open to him?.

Brynden, for over ten years he'd wasted time on a petty feud with his brother, a petty disagreement all because he dared say no, all because he refused his order and wouldn't take the girl to bride. What could he have done with those ten years? With Brynden by his side? He could have taught Edmure to be a man? Could have been there for him? He could have had his brother with him.

_Duty._

Duty to one's king, but what happened if you choose another? What happens if you decided another gave you a better opportunity, was it not your duty to follow that king, or should you always be beholden to your oaths?. The Targaryen's raised them up, but under Baratheon they could rise even more. Jon Arryn was right when he came to him all those years before, was he right to forsake his oaths, did he fail in his duty?

Duty to one's god, was it not right to help those who knew no better to see the light? Was that not the duty of a man? The North needed to be brought into the light. Did not that duty to the gods negate his duty to a king? Did it not absolve him of being an oath breaker? Was not Brandon Stark guilty of trying to derail that, of trying to keep the North in the dark? And if so was he not right to see him suffer because of it? Was it not his duty do so?.

_Honor._

Such a fickle thing when compared to the other two he thought, for no matter how he looked at it he had forsaken his own many years ago. He had lied, told half truths, he had hidden things from his family and his allies, but hadn't he needed to? And wasn't him taking the responsibility for doing so a sign that despite it all he was an honorable man? Brandon Stark deserved to die for he showed he had no honor, but was he any better? Was he in the end just as dishonorable?

He was a boy, an innocent despite the nature of his birth, despite the stain he brought on their house, in the eyes of the seven he was a child and all children are innocent. Could he sit by and let the boy fall? Could he allow his son commit that crime? Could he go to his gods with the blood of an innocent boy on his hands? Weren't his hands bloody enough?. Wasn't Brynden right, didn't his brother have the truth of it?

He took out the parchment and began to write.

_I Hoster Tully,_

_Do hereby strip Edmure Tully of all rights as my son and heir. I uname him as future Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident and do hereby name Brandon Stark my grandson as my legal heir. With my brother Ser Brynden Tully to act as regent until the boy comes of age._

_Hoster Tully._

_Lord of Riverrun,_

_Lord Paramount of the Trident._

He held the letter in his hands as he walked to Edmure's room, he needed to tell him, needed to speak to him on his decision, hard though it was. He found him half drunk but far better than usual, though his clothing was disheveled.

"Father I…" his son said trying to rise to his feet.

"Sit down boy, there is something I need to speak to you on."

"Father?"

He handed him the letter, watching as the realization dawned in his face, as he looked up at him with tears in his eyes, Hoster found his own threatening to fall.

"You've left me with no choice Edmure, I must save you from yourself, save our house from ruin."

"You would do this to me? Do this after all I've done?"

"It's because of what you've done that you leave me with no choice."

"How could you, do you hate me so? Why? Why do you hate me so?" Edmure said and began to cry, he moved towards him and began to cough, his breath coming in shallow bursts.

"I don't hate you son, far from it, I don't….." his coughing became louder now and he held his hand to his mouth, feeling liquid leak from it.

"I don't." he said as he looked at his hand and saw the blood.

"Maester…"

As he fell to the ground and things began to go dark he saw Edmure sitting there, looking at him, not making a move and then there was nothing but never ending darkness as he drew his final breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we travel around the world, Essos, Dorne, the North and Kings Landing.
> 
> Unfortunately I received some terrible news, my favorite uncle is in late stage cancer treatment and has been given days to live and so I'll be spending as much time with him as possible.
> 
> This won't affect my updates as I have them ready to go, but the bonus chapter i had planned for this week is put off for a bit, i hope you understand why.


	63. The World and Everyone in It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take yet another trip around the world.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**Ned.**

Work had begun on Wintertown's expansion, after speaking to some of the people who lived there and receiving encouragement, he and Luwin had gone over the food situation. More people, meant more food and more food, meant more expense, with the trade deals White Harbor were involved in, with Bear Island soon to be doing so too, coin would be more plentiful. But even so, given the coin they'd spend on Wintertown, as well as buying more food, it would be some time before they saw a benefit.

This concerned him as in some ways that was the point, while he knew he'd need to spend some coin upfront, he was not used to spending so much and was naturally cautious. They had been going back and forth over this when the raven arrived from Highgarden and whether it was Jon, the gods, or whoever, it felt as if someone was looking out for them.

"My lord, a raven from House Tyrell." Luwin said bringing it in.

He took the raven, opened it and after reading it smiled and shook his head, handing it to Luwin.

_Lord Stark,_

_In the spirit of hopefully new found cooperation between the Reach and the North, given both your son and daughter's ties to my house, I would like to offer you a better deal on our trading arrangements. As of our last order please accept a quarter discount on all shipments between ourselves and House Stark. I also look forward to expanding upon our future cooperation in other areas._

_Lord Mace Tyrell._

"My lord this is most fortuitous." Luwin said and Ned couldn't help but agree.

"How much does this actually help us?" he asked.

"Given our last shipment and our next order, greatly, should we wish to expand on orders in the future, even at our present costs we'd be getting a quarter more produce at the current expense."

While not the best at sums, Ned could see huge benefits already, they would need to order more anyway, this allowed for that, at a lesser expense. He began to work it out in his head and soon figured what he'd be spending on Wintertown would easily be set off against what they saved on food orders alone.

That night as they ate he looked at the other boon which had come his way in Lady Jonelle, both Arya and Bran had taken immediately to the lady, Arya especially seeming more eager than ever for her lessons. Ned had stayed outside the room the first day the lady arrived, listened in, and in the end had walked away with a smile on his face. Northern politics, the houses, the bannermen, history and sums, all being taught in that first lesson.

Listening as Arya asked question after question, as he heard his daughter laugh and how a day or so later Bran asked could he sit in with them, all of it proved both Jon and Nan had been right. Maege too, his children were northern and needed to be thought by people of the North. A few days after Lady Jonelle's arrival, he found himself talking more and more to the woman, laughing and japing as they spoke of rides through the Barrowlands, or hunting in the Wolfswood.

"You hunt my lady?" he asked surprised.

"I do my lord, my father always allowed me to use a bow and while I don't get out as much as I'd like, I do still get out."

"I've been thinking of teaching Arya, but can't find the time."

"Maybe I could give her some lessons in archery also, once or twice a week with your permission my lord?"

"I thank you my lady, that would be a load off my mind."

When Arya had heard she would be taking archery lessons a couple of times a week, she had almost hugged him to death such was her excitement. When she found out it was Lady Jonelle who'd be teaching her, Ned knew that any lesson the woman asked his daughter to do afterward would at least be tried. Something which was shown to him a few days later when with Jonelle beside her, Arya walked up to him carrying a handkerchief.

"Father, I..ehm….I made this for you." Arya said with Jonelle's encouragement.

"I thank you Arya." he said taking the handkerchief.

It was white with the grey Direwolf of House Stark and their words written underneath, while not as well done as the ones Sansa would make, the marked improvement from some of Arya's work was clear. He held it in his hands, watching as his daughter looked nervously at him, waiting for his approval or not.

"This is incredible work Arya, really incredible." he said and the beaming smile on her face and how she looked to Jonelle in gratitude, was as big a present to him as the handkerchief itself.

A few days later he received a raven from Sansa and then one from Robb telling him of their adventures, both seemingly enjoying themselves in their fostering, though Sansa hadn't made it to Highgarden yet. At dinner that night he read them out to Arya and Bran, listening in as Arya spoke about her own fostering, watching on as Jonelle encouraged her and told her of her own many years earlier.

Later that week he received perhaps the biggest boon of all, for Ned at least, if not the North itself. He was walking to the crypts when it happened, she came behind him and almost scared the life out of him when he saw her there. The mother wolf had kept to herself for most of her time in Winterfell, he had seen her play with her pups, seen her, Nymeria and Summer spend time together. She would leave occasionally and be gone for some time, hunting in the Wolfswood he figured.

Ned dreaded the day she'd not come back, that one day when the pups were large enough, which they almost were, she'd just walk off not to be seen again. But she always did and now here she was looking at him, her head cocked to one side, almost as if she was weighing him up, judging him. If she was, then a moment later she seemed to find him worthy as she walked over and licked his hand. He, in turn, rubbed her fur and as he walked into the crypts she followed and wouldn't leave his side for not just the rest of the day, but that night too.

"What am I to call you then?" he asked looking at her as she lay beside the fire in his room.

He looked into the wolf's eyes, trying to think of a name and found there was only one which fitted, only one which came even close to what she was, what she had been.

"Lya." he said and the wolf came forward and licked his hand "Lya." he said smiling.

When people saw him walking around with the she wolf by his side, he felt as if he was ten feet tall, the whispers, the looks, he had always been respected, even perhaps loved by some, but this was a whole different thing. Is this how they looked at Jon? How they looked at his children? If it was, then he had never felt prouder of his nephew for bringing the wolves back, for gifting them to his family.

His children loved that he had a wolf of his own now, their wolves also loved having their mother nearby, as they'd eat in the great hall, Lya would sit by his side, growling at the two pups if they got out of hand. At night when he'd occasionally do his rounds, walk the battlements, or just go to speak to he guards, she'd be by his side, no need for a guard when you walked with a Direwolf of her size. The wolf though fierce, was gentle too, she cared about his family he could tell, and he knew he couldn't have picked a better name for her.

It was a few days later though when she acted strangely, scratching at his door one night to get out, he looked at her and she at him and then he let her outside, thinking that would be it, that perhaps she wished to run free for a bit. But she waited at the door for him, before coming to his side and grabbing his sleeve dragging him to the door. He dressed and followed and found to his surprise that she led him to Cat's room, scratching and biting at the door.

"Is there someone in there, an intruder?" he said realizing he was unarmed and ready to call for guards.

But Lya just looked at him, he could swear she shook her head and instead just went back to scratching at the door. Cat had taken her key with her, locking the door when she left, so he had to go to Vayon's quarters and ask for the copy, waking his steward up in the process. When he made it back to Cat's room, Lya was laying there waiting for him and so he opened the door, and right away the wolf ran to the closet scratching once again.

Ned walked inside and closed the door behind him, opening the closet he saw Lya scratch at the bottom and then turn her head to look at him, leaning in he felt where she scratched, surprised to find a loose board and underneath it a box. A part of him was saying to leave it alone, place it back and walk from the room, to not invade his wife's privacy in such a way, but the wolf was looking at him, staring into his eyes, almost daring him to open it and in the end he did.

There were small pieces of jewelry he'd not seen before, and a bunch of letters he hadn't written with his wife's name on them. He sat down on her bed and began to read, feeling his anger coming to the fore, the more he did so.

Who was Petyr Baelish?

Why was he writing to his wife?

Was Cat writing back?.

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**Illyrio.**

For moons he had looked, spent a huge amount of coin, numerous different groups had been sent out and he had received even less news about the Targaryen girl than he had about his friend. Varys was gone, that much was certain, he had no choice but to send a man to Kings Landing to while not find out about Varys, at least find out about the events there, something he was more than happy he had done. There were opportunities in Kings Landing for him, big ones and he saw a different route should he need to pursue it.

But first, he needed to find the princess, first he needed for Aegon and her to be betrothed, to be married would take more time, but he could convince her of the benefits if only he could get her here. If not he could move with his other plan, given the man laying on the bed recovering in his manse, he could certainly do so.

"How is he?" he asked the healer he had brought to work on the dragon prince.

"He is as well as can be expected, the danger is long past, but the injury is severe, he'll not walk without a limp given the blood loss and as he ages, he'll feel it more."

"Will it kill him eventually?"

"It's hard to say, it may if he doesn't take care of it, but if he does he could live a decent life."

Illyrio nodded and left the woman to her work and walked to his room, feeling hungry he ordered what was for him a small meal. With Varys gone their plans were far different, while he felt the marriage to be the best one, the more he thought of the other, the more he saw the benefits, it was the cost though which gave him pause. For it to work he'd need to spend almost his entire fortune, he could of course raise it back once they named Aegon king, but still it was a huge risk.

"Magister, more letters." the slave girl said handing him the letters as the others arrived with the dishes.

He ate first leaving the letters until afterward, the small baby sparrows were particularly delicious today, though he was annoyed they'd only made two plates of them. As he ate the pickled figs feeling the juice run down his hands, he sent a slave to grab some water and a cloth, he needed to see what news these letters would bring.

The first one was more bad news, they had missed them in Tyrosh, just as they had in Myr, they were on their trail though and they were heading north. That at least brought a smile to his face, north from Tyrosh sent them in his direction and should they land in Pentos he'd know, this was his city after all. The second note was worse news though, he could keep his coin and they'd keep the advance he gave them, the man with the princess was an animal, a beast and he'd killed four of their number easily.

"No my friends, not a beast, a dog." Illyrio said as he placed the letter down and picked up the one from Westeros.

_No sign of your friend, but the crown struggles,_

_ rumor has it the Tyrell's have withdrawn their support, _

_coin an even bigger problem than usual._

It was just as it had been, just as he'd suspected it would go, his friends in the Iron Bank having told him of the offer they'd made to the Master of Coin, this Littlefinger. Illyrio remembered what Varys had said about him. a grasper with ideas above his station, a man not to be trusted, but Illyrio knew men like that craved coin and he had lots of it. But Littlefinger was just one way in, one he wasn't sure he would use, not when he had others.

_Illyrio._

_Aegon wishes to see his uncle, to lead the search for his aunt, he overheard me speaking to Duck about Clegane and fears for her safety. For now I've put him off, explaining if Clegane meant her harm he'd have done so already, but he insists on seeing Viserys._

_Griff._

Connington really was an incompetent fool in some ways, a necessary one, but an incompetent one all the same. Aegon was never to know of Dany, until it was time, and certainly not about Viserys, that could be a big problem, though perhaps one he could use too. He needed the girl though, Viserys was irrelevant and even having dealt with him only briefly since they brought him to him, an annoyance he could do without.

"_I am the king."_

"_Where is my sister."_

"_When I find her, she'll have woken the dragon."_

Each statement as ridiculous as the next, is this what Aerys was like, is this the Targaryen madness in full effect, pathetic, weak, dragons from a lesser line. Not like Aegon, not like his son, he carried the blood of the true kings of Westeros, the blood of Daemon and Aegor, of Haegon and Maelys. His son was the true dragon, the true king and he would see him on his throne, whatever it took.

He asked for a parchment and quill and began to write a trading agreement, it was time to expand into Westeros, time for his business to move forward. With some taxes, some bribes, with paying for a feast here and there he could get close to the court and then he could begin to work behind the scenes. Coin and influence, that was all that mattered, coin and influence, both would bring his son the throne in the end, he had enough of one, it was time to spend it to gain more of the other.

"Bring this to Afoadar, tell him to have Daerla present it to the Master of Coin." Illyrio said to the eunuch who moved quickly from the room.

He ate the rest of the dishes before heading back to look at the Targaryen in his bed, confident now in his plan. The boy would buy him a seat, his coin would do the rest and then Aegon and the boy's sister would unite to take the Stag and Lion down, as he heard the boy moan and turn he sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he'd have to present a mummery for some time first.

"Magister Illyrio, my sister have you found her." Viserys asked his voice pained.

"Not as of yet my king, but my men are looking and we shall find her soon, on that you have my word."

"Well done Magister, when I am returned to my rightful place, when I have my crown I shall see you rewarded."

"Seeing the rightful king on his throne is reward enough." Illyrio said as the fool in front of him smiled as if he was speaking of him.

**The Wall 294 AC.**

**Benjen Stark.**

While only a few moons since Jon had come to Castle Black, the changes based on what his nephew and Jaime Lannister had done were massive. The food supplies kept coming, their stocks had never been higher and the men walked around in warmer clothing, were better fed and equipped than ever before. The wood, the blankets, the feathers for mattresses instead of straw, to some of the grumpier men of the watch, they were being turned soft, but to most of them, they were welcome changes.

Meals wise, they ate meat, decent vegetables, and fruits, gods how long had it been since he'd eaten a peach or a lemon he knew not, but lately, he'd had one or the other most days. Seeing a desert being given out with the meals at first had taken the men by surprise, seeing the pies filled with fruit, tasting the warmth of it, and then washing it down with proper ale, sprits had never been higher. Something looking at Alliser and Jaremy only proved even more.

The grumpy master of arms had been his constant shadow, asking him question after question of his nephew's upbringing. His face creasing in disgust at the thoughts of him being called a bastard by his brother, something Benjen too had his own issues with. When not speaking with him Benjen would talk with Maester Aemon, both of them speaking on their shared kin, over a warm glass of hot wine they'd speak, share stories and hopefully letters, which was why he'd been called there today.

"Ah Benjen, it seems young Jon has written to us yet again." Aemon said with a smile as he did whenever he received the raven from Casterly Rock.

"Hopefully he's not gotten himself into more trouble." Benjen said with a shiver as he remembered the letter informing them of the attack.

"Aye, I hope so too."

Opening the scroll Benjen read it first to himself, but making no sense of it read it then to Aemon.

_Maester Aemon _

_I hope you are well, if you could please share this with my uncle Benjen. It _Seems _Eggs are no longer being served, they are replaced by small birds, which as you know are harder to take care of and require more thought, but we will do as we must, for I find myself closer to the birds than I ever would have thought. _

_All my best._

_Jon._

"I don't understand?" Benjen said and Aemon just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face before he laughed louder and louder.

He laughed so loudly that Chett came in to see if he was all right and then Aemon stopped, sent the steward away and called him close to him.

"He's done it Benjen, he's hatched them, our nephew has brought dragons back into the world." Aemon whispered into his ear.

This time it was Benjen who sat with the dumbfounded look on his face, dragons, his nephew had dragons, the prince, the prince that was promised would birth dragons from stone. Aemon had told him of the prophecy, he'd read about it in Lyanna's letters, but never had he really imagined it to be true. By the time he left the Maester's chambers, they were both drunk, Chett putting Aemon to bed looked at him confusedly when the Maester kept saying "Egg." over and over.

"His brother, he's thinking of his brother." Benjen said and Chett smiled sadly, knowing full well the tales of Aemon's family.

Waking to a bad hangover the next morning, he was called to the Lord Commander's solar after breaking his fast, he stood there as Jeor went over some papers, even the normally gruff bear seeming happier.

"My son sent me a raven from Casterly Rock, it seems Lord Jaime was true to his word, they're sailing back in their very own pinnacle ship, whatever that is." Jeor laughed.

"Jon told me of them, larger than any on the waters, one is equal to eight or nine normal ones in terms of trade." Benjen said and the smile on the old bear's face lit up.

"Then my house is in good hands, good. Now to our own business, I need you to do a ranging, we lost some scouts, I need to know if they live or die, or if they deserted."

"Given conditions here, I don't think they deserted." Benjen said and Jeor nodded.

"Aye, but still we need to know, you want to take anyone with you?".

"No, I'll go alone."

"Good, the Halfhand has left from Eastwatch, he'll cover the ground up there, you check down the other way."

"I'll leave immediately, while I still have the daylight."

"Be careful brother and come back, with or without them." Jeor said grabbing his hand.

"I will."

He set off within an hour, loaded up better than he had ever been and as he was let through the gate, both Ser Alliser and Ser Jaremy wished him good fortune.

For three weeks he found no sign, he had stopped at Craster's only briefly, the weather had held and he had no wish to sleep under the man's roof. But for ale he had told him the men had passed through less than a moon earlier heading, east, so he set off that way. When he finally came upon them it was clear what had happened, they had deserted, or tried to and found themselves being trapped by wildings, their deaths hadn't been pretty and animals had gotten to their corpses.

After burying them, night fell and he slept fitfully, wondering if the wildings were still close by. Waking the next morning he felt eyes on him and so he broke his fast as he rode, not delaying to cook, all through the day he knew he was being followed, stalked, and the hairs on the back of his neck never once went down.

He snared a rabbit and cooked it over a fire, having found a place where to get to him he'd see them coming, he then pretended to sleep. They came that night and he knew immediately he was fucked, two he could handle, three at a push, but not four, four was far too much. Still, he fought, his sword was steel, while their knifes and axes were rock and bone. The first man he killed, the second caught him and he fell, the stone crashing into his head and he knew he was done for.

Benjen woke to his face being licked, to feel the tongue as it cleaned his wound, he jumped up and almost wet himself at what was doing the licking. The wolf was huge, even bigger than Ghost, Grey with blue eyes, it looked at him, moved closer and his hand went to his sword only to find nothing there. Before he could move to get it the wolf was on him, his paws on his chest, his face inches from his own and he felt it, felt it at the back of his mind, heard the word as if the wolf had spoke.

"_Pack."_

Looking around the camp he saw two bodies, the other two must have run, he picked up his sword, packed his horse and he and the wolf rode off, he felt bad leaving the bodies unburied but he needed to be away from here. By the time he arrived back at Castle Black he and the wolf were firm friends, it turned out the wolf was far better at snaring rabbits than he was and so he ate well. Seeing the wall in front of him he saw the wolf stop, look at it and then howl as if calling to his pack and then they rode toward it together.

**Essos. 294 AC.**

**The Hound.**

He had a sister once, many years before, so long ago that at times he couldn't remember what she looked at, other times he remembered far too much. He knew nothing of love, or at least he couldn't remember what it was like to love something, someone, but he felt he had loved her, he hoped he had. As he looked at the dark-haired girl practicing her forms, he wondered if he loved her too, he thought so, he'd die for her, he knew that, he'd kill for her, his friend, his ward, his sister.

"You're doing that wrong." he said gruffly and sniggered as she glared at him.

"This is how you told me to do it." she said her face frowning at him.

"No it isn't, now do it right or no supper for you."

"You'd not deny me supper." she said smugly.

"Did you not notice what we're having?" he said with a chuckle and watched her grimace when she saw the chicken.

She moved right then, her body more used to the small sword now, she'd passed knifes more than a moon ago and so he'd moved her onto small swords and bows, she was great with one and passable with the other. So it was swords he concentrated more on, doing twice as many lessons with that as the bow. After she got more practice in he called her over and handed her half the chicken, laughing as she tore into it in almost a mirror copy of himself.

"You promised to tell me the truth." she said as the grease fell onto her lap.

"Aye I did, it's not a pretty truth and you'll need to hear it all, even through the parts that'll make you mad." he said and she looked at him oddly.

"Why would I get mad?". Dany asked and he sighed.

"Because of my name, because of who my brother is."

"What does it matter who your brother is, you told me that." she said smiling and he chuckled.

"True, but my brother is even worse than yours."

She looked at him with incredulity, he knew she had turned around on her brother, but still he also knew the truth of what he was about to reveal.

"Who are you?" she asked a look of worry in her face which he felt hurt by.

"Sandor Clegane, the Hound, Gregor Clegane is my brother." he said and she instinctively moved away from him.

"Why would, why are you, what do you want from me?" she asked, her hand going to her sword, which any other time would have made him smile.

"To protect you, like I've been doing since we met."

"Why?"

"I told you, there are people who wish you protected."

"What if they didn't anymore, what if they told you to hurt me?" she asked worriedly.

"Then they would be shit out of luck. If they wish you harm they'll need to come through me, whether they've paid me or not." he said and she looked at him though kept her face straight.

"Why should I believe you? What if you're like your brother?"

"I'm nothing like him, nothing. I want my brother dead even more than you do." he said and she looked at him confused.

"Why?".

He moved his hair from his face, showing the burns more clearly, she had seen them often, but though he never hid them, he did try and make them less obvious when they were together.

"He did that?" she asked horrified.

"When I was a boy, I played with one of his toys he had finished with, he caught me and pushed my face to the fire." he said and she moved towards him.

He looked to her and allowed her to walk to him, she reached her small hand up to his face, touched it and looked at him sympathetically.

"Your brother is a cunt." she said and both of them laughed then.

"Aye, a dead one when I see him again."

"Do you swear it, that you'll kill him when you see him again?" she asked looking at him.

"I swear it, as I've sworn my sword to you, Dany." he said and she nodded.

"You gonna finish that." she said pointing to the chicken in his hand.

"Of course I'm gonna fucking finish it, you cheeky little sod." he said tearing into the chicken as she giggled.

They broke camp in the morning and rode on, it wasn't long before he heard them in the distance, horses, a few of them, how many he couldn't be sure, he looked around and saw some trees up ahead and motioned for her to ride to them. Just as they reached cover he saw them, six of them, all lightly armored, good, easier to kill should it come to it. He made Dany go behind the tree, her bow and arrows with her, telling her to shoot if he gave the signal and waited for the men to catch up.

"We just want the girl, you can ride on." the small man leading them said.

"Maybe it's best if you take your own advice." he said checking to see that none of them had bows.

"We mean you no harm friend." one of the other men said.

"Do I look familiar to you, 'cos you certainly don't to me and you're not my friend, so fuck off." he said watching the man reach to his sword before one of the others spoke.

"You leave us no choice, we will take her, going through you won't be a problem."

"You should speak to the last man who said that, no wait you can't, I fucking killed him." he said and gave Dany the signal.

The first arrow was true, the man falling to the ground, in the rush though the second only caught the horse and it fell onto the small man who'd spoken first. While two rode at him, two fools jumped off their horses, and after dodging the blows from the horsemen, Sandor was face to face with these two. Whether someone felt numbers were better than quality or skill he knew not, but he had found most of these men to be poor fighters.

These two lived up to that, he killed them both in barely a moment, not even having to dodge their blades, he heard a crash behind him as one man fell from his horse, an arrow in his back, the other racing away. Grabbing the bow from Dany he lined up the shot, missing the man but hitting the horse and watching as the man flew from the saddle and hit the ground hard. He looked around, three men dead, two injured, and one of in the distance.

"You all right?" he said and Dany nodded her head as he gave her back the bow, he smiled when she put another arrow in it ready to fire if needed "Good girl."

Moving to the man who'd tried to ride him down, he found the arrow in his back and the man groaning, he looked to the small man who was trying to get out from under his horse and then back to the other.

"Who sent you?" he asked even though he knew.

"Fuck off." the man said and he smiled as he drove his sword into his chest before moving over to the other man.

"Who sent you?"

"Illyrio Mopatis, he just wants the girl, just the girl, he's willing to pay a lot of gold for her."

"Well he can't have her, we've become quite attached you see." he said and noticed Dany's smile as he killed that man too.

He grabbed up the horses, and watched as Dany went through the men's pockets, finding some coin purses and a little jewelry which she bundled together, while coin wasn't a problem, he had told her one day it might be. Since then she had collected quite a nice little stash just in case she needed it, the horses they'd sell and she'd hold onto that coin too.

They mounted up and rode onward, coming to the man who'd tried to get away, his leg was broken and he was crawling on the ground, Sandor jumped from his horse and walked to him.

"I'll tell you everything, anything you need to know." the man said pleading for his life.

"I already know everything." he said taking his sword out.

"I can help you, I can get you anything you need."

"Really can you get me some chicken?" he said and the man looked at him confused before nodding.

"Yes, yes, I'll get you as much chicken as you want."

"Got any on you?" he asked and the man looked at him shaking his head "Then what fucking use are you." he said stabbing his sword into the man's neck.

He climbed back on his horse and waited for Dany to check through the man's belongings, once she had and was back up on her own they rode on. It took them two more days to reach the city, they sold the horses, took a place in a tavern and slept in a bed that night, eating a hearty meal where they had a full chicken each. The next evening they were standing overlooking a manse, watching as the unsullied guards changed shift, as the fat man ate greedily.

"Illyrio?" Dany asked.

"Fat fucker isn't he." Sandor said and she laughed as they sat back to watch the man more closely.

**White Harbor 294 AC.**

**Robb.**

A part of him had worried he'd be bored here, worried that he'd find less to do than Winterfell, that he'd find no friends or no activities. Technically he was squiring for Lord Wyman but it was Ser Marlon who handled his training and Robb found him even better than Ser Rodrik, or perhaps not so much better, but certainly a harder taskmaster. Maybe Ser Rodrik had gone easy on him because of him being a lord if so then Ser Marlon didn't share the same reasoning.

His drills were harder, longer and more physical, but he felt himself improve, felt himself get better each day. The lessons he took were harder too, he expected the Maester to be the one who taught him, but for some reason, it wasn't him, instead Lord Wyman had tutors teach him the basic lessons while he himself thought him the political ones. Standing in on Lord Wyman's meetings was an education in of itself, once they were done the lord would pepper him with questions on what he'd seen, why he'd done what he did.

"_No Lord Robb, sometimes in a trade deal you must seem as if you lose, you must let the other person walk away thinking they've taken advantage."_

"_Why my lord?"_

"_Because then they'll come back, should they think it's you who's taken advantage they may feel slighted, feel like you think less of them."_

"_Is that why you got angry?"_

"_Aye, it's a good tool, but only when used right."_

So he had watched and learned as much as he could from the Lord of White Harbor, after a while he'd been sent to the docks more and more, his guards keeping their distance but Grey Wind always by his side. The docks he had found fascinating, the stories he'd heard of travels and journeys and far off places, seeing the pinnacle ships up close, hearing sailors speak in awe of them.

One thing he had found odd was the looks Grey Wind got, he too, but mainly the wolf, almost as if they were expecting him to misbehave. It took him some time to find out it was Ghost they were afraid off, the silent wolf sneaking up on unsuspecting stalls, running off with lobsters and lamprey pies. Apparently it had cost his brother a fair amount of coin last time he was here, just to keep people happy, though they bore him no ill will, the opposite in fact.

"There you are, we thought you'd gotten lost." he smiled when he heard Wynafred's voice.

"She did, I didn't care." Wylla said with a giggle.

"You wound me my lady." he said and Wylla just rolled her eyes before walking to one of the stalls.

"Am I needed for something?" he asked and Wynafred just shook her head.

"No, I was just bored, looking for an escort to show me the city."

"Isn't this your city, should you not be showing me?" he said with a smirk.

"I was talking of your wolf, you fool." she said as Grey Wind walked over licking her hand.

"Traitor." he said looking to the wolf and making her giggle.

He had finished his errands and Lord Wyman hadn't asked him to hurry back, so they spent most of the day together, arriving back at the New Castle just before dark. Wylla had bought her usual collection of odd things, while he bought Wynafred a glass seahorse brooch she had been admiring. When they met up with Ser Wylis and his father, he was happy to see letters from his sister and brother in their hands.

Apparently the wedding was the greatest ever which made both Wynafred and Wylla frown at the thoughts of missing it, his sister had danced most of the night away and Jon had too. Lady Margaery was a delight and Sansa was looking forward to going to Highgarden and Jon had some new friends arrive at Casterly Rock but missed his brother, which made him smile. They ate well that night as they always did and once again Robb was glad to be sitting with Wynafred rather than her father or grandfather.

Not that he had an issue with them, but they could put away food and he always felt he was slowing them down, or that he needed to speed himself up. With Wynafred though he could take his time, they'd speak while they ate, listen to the music and dance when they were done. Robb had always danced at feasts and when bannermen came to visit, as heir it was his duty his mother had said, but now he danced almost every night and found he looked forward to it, where before he did so reluctantly.

Over the next few weeks, he began to notice some strange things, more and more it was letters being sent rather than ravens. Once when Lord Wyman felt ill, he didn't allow Theomore to go near him, instead speaking with a woman from the town and recovering within a day or two. When Ser Wendel returned this became even more apparent, along with the news of the attack on Jon in the Riverlands. Robb was furious that someone would attack his brother and a little put out it had not been mentioned in the ravens that came from Casterly Rock.

"I doubt they wished to worry you Lord Robb, more likely they would have liked you not to know." Ser Wendel said.

"He is my brother Ser, my sister was with him, I should know."

"Indeed which is why I told you, your brother is well my lord, he hurt his shoulder and has a small scar over his eye which will fade some as time goes on, but he is well."

"Thank you Ser Wendel, it means a lot that you've told me."

"I've been speaking with my father, should you wish it you can come along on my next journey, I travel to Bravos within the moon, so what say you?"

"Really, on the pinnacle ship?" he said excitedly.

"Aye, we'll be gone less than a moon, but it'll give you both an idea of the sea and some of the trade that's done in Bravos."

"I think I'd like that a lot Ser, I'm most grateful to you and your father."

"Think nothing of it my lord."

While Ser's Wylis and Wendel were excited about his first sea journey and Lord Wyman was filling him in on things he'd need to know, Wynafred it seems was upset he was leaving so soon. She barely spoke to him at dinner, didn't dance, instead once she'd eaten retired to her room. In the end when he found her alone the next morning he feared she'd not speak to him then too.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving, but I'll be back within the moon." he said.

"I know." she said her voice soft and low.

"I'll leave Grey Wind with you, he'll look after you while I'm gone and ensure I return." he said with a smile, receiving a half one from her in return.

"Well that makes it all better then, it was the wolf I'd miss after all." she said with a laugh and he pretended to frown before laughing too.

He left a few days later. Saying his goodbyes Lord Wyman presented him with a small dagger to wear at his hip.

"You never know when you need one on a ship lad, listen to Wendel, follow his lead."

"I thank you my lord."

"My lady I shall return with great haste and perhaps carrying a present too." he said getting a smile from Wynafred.

"Be safe my lord." she said and he nodded.

He knelt down to Grey Wind feeling strange about leaving him behind, but seeing the wolf's eyes looking at him, he could see the wolf understood. Later on that night after the ship had sailed, he lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling and wondering how everyone was faring. He closed his eyes and soon was asleep having the strangest dream.

_The street felt cold beneath his feet as he made his way back to the castle, the blood still pooled beneath his lips, the bird hadn't been large and he didn't eat it out of need or hunger. But he needed to hunt, needed to be able to provide for himself should the need arrive. While these two foots gave him food, while his own two foot made sure he had plenty, hunger could come any time._

_The two foots with their metal arms let him pass and he walked through the castle, his own two foot was gone, but he knew he'd return, for now he'd stay with the two foot who smelled of the trees, smelled of the forest and the sea. The door opened and he walked in, laying on the bed, her arms around him, he slept as she did, and both of them wished to see his two foot soon._

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Robert.**

He was bored yet again, denied a tourney yet again, ignored by his wife yet again, and buried deep in a whore yet again. This was what he'd fought a rebellion for? This is why he'd killed the dragonspawn?. He rolled off the whore and got up and staggered to the privy for a piss, belching and farting as he stood there watching the stream hit the ground. Once done he walked back in, the girl was dark-haired, young, pretty enough he supposed but she was no Lyanna, not even close.

He sent her on her way and emptied his wine glass in one swallow while sitting on the edge of the bed, Jon had asked to see him, asked him to be sober, but he couldn't be bothered, his foster father only wished to gainsay him, to tell him what he should be doing. Gods he swore sometimes the man thought himself the king, while Robert had no problem abdicating responsibility, he wasn't ready yet to give up the crown. He called for the servants, had them dress him and stood looking at himself in the looking glass.

The Demon of the Trident, the man he'd once been was well on his way to being a distant memory now, well on his way. But what was the point, why did he need to stay in shape, what did he have to inspire him of a morning?. There were no battles to be fought, no tourneys to compete in, no Lyanna to impress, nothing, a crown, a wife who despised him and a lack of people who he wished to see, and even less he wished to speak to.

"Ned, you were supposed to be here by my side, you, me, Lyanna, what we could have done." he whispered softly as he closed his eyes, searching for that perfect picture of the life he hoped would have been his.

"Your Grace, Lord Arryn is waiting." the girl said, was that a girl, she was too slim to be a man, but he couldn't tell, he just sent them to tell Jon to wait longer.

He knew Jon was coming to complain about coin, coming to count coppers yet again, hadn't he cut back enough, hadn't he allowed him to cancel the tourney, allowed him to not hold the feasts, gods it must be at least a week since he held a feast. He was the king and was being forced to eat simple fare, hold family dinners, last night there must have been less than a hundred in the hall. He sighed, turned from the looking glass and walked to his chair, a chair, not a throne, he barely sat in that monstrosity any more.

Sending the servant away he sat, not drinking, feeling the headache coming upon him already, knowing that by the time Jon left it would be fully here, but at least then he could drink it away. At least then he could be left alone with his dreams, would he see her face again today? Would he see their boy? Ned's boy, he looked like her? So much like her, he knew he was his friend's son, but he looked like Lyanna and that made him to Robert, theirs.

"Your Grace." Jon said walking in.

"For fucks sake Jon, we're alone, call me by my damn name." he said feeling the thumping in his head begin.

"Robert, we need to discuss the Tyrell's."

"What have the Roses done now?" he said getting agitated.

"They've withdrawn their coin." Jon said and he looked at him incredulously

"You told me to give them Tommen, that would ensure their coin, you and that lickspittle of yours, both of you in this room told me to give them my son, and I did, despite wanting to give them nothing more than my hammer, I did, now you're saying that's not enough.

"A future betrothal over ten years away is not enough Robert, I told you that."

"I'll not give them a crown, they'll not have Joffrey."

"Robert we have no choice, without their support we will run out of coin."

"I don't bloody care, they'll not have a crown, if I have to eat bowls of fucking brown, they'll not have a crown from me."

"Robert be reasonable." Jon said in that tone he hated.

"I am being fucking reasonable, I gave them a prince, despite my own feelings I gave them a prince. I'll not give them a crown, Joffrey will marry Ned's girl and that's my final word on it."

"Robert." Jon said and he remembered that tone well, that was the tone he used when Robert had told him of Mya, the tone he used when he chastised him for fighting and drinking in the Vale, but this wasn't the Vale, this was Kings Landing and he was the king.

"NO." he shouted surprising Jon who looked at him oddly.

"Robert, without the betrothal, without at least giving them it, we're fucked, we can always break it later once we're more secure, but for now we can allow them to believe they've been given the keys to the throne." Jon said softly as if he was speaking to a child.

Robert couldn't believe what he was saying to him, what he was suggesting, a drunk and whoremonger he may have become, but he was true to his word, he would live by what he said, even more so with the crown on his head. As High as Honor, his foster father's words, and here he was suggesting that Robert be dishonorable, that Robert behaves like the dragons, no he'd not.

"You would have me lie, have the realm see me as a liar?"

"I would have us solvent Robert, without their coin we're not."

"I don't fucking care about their coin, you would have me lie, have my word be meaningless, what kind of king would you have me Jon?".

"A king who ruled." Jon said angrily.

"You are my Hand, find another way. I'll not betroth Joffrey to their girl, he will marry Ned's and that's final."

"Robert please see reason."

"I am, for once I am, should I break this betrothal sometime in the future, I'll be no better than the dragons. You would have me like them, you would have me shame Ned into seeing his daughter looked upon as second choice, as no better than a rose, no I'll not have it, find another way."

Jon stood silently for a few moments, before looking at him.

"Give Ned another match Robert, Princess Myrcella and his son perhaps."

"No, I want him here." Robert said, Ned's son would be Warden of the North just like his father, it would be years more for Ned to come to visit if Myrcella was already living in the North.

"Then betroth Tommen, Ned has another daughter, betroth her to Tommen and Joffrey to the rose, then remove him from the line, allow Tommen to be king, that way you get to do both Robert."

"No, I'll not create another dance for when I'm gone, I'll not have my children behaving like dragonspawn and fighting over my throne, I'll not put Ned's girl in danger. I've spoken my mind on this, it's not for changing."

"Then I don't know what we'll do, I don't know where the coin will come from." Jon said exasperated.

"The Iron Bank."

"Will bankrupt us." Jon said.

"So be it, but I'll not change my mind on this Jon, not on this, you'll not have your way,"

He watched as Jon stormed from the room, he looked to his table, to the wine there and then he ignored it, getting up he walked from the room and nodded to Ser Barristan who followed. He reached the children's room to see Horpe and Oakheart standing guard, both standing that much straighter when he saw them. He pushed the door open to see his daughter and his son, sitting on the floor playing with a cat, both of them laughing as they did so, he smiled, and thought of going inside, but didn't.

Turning he walked to seek out his other son, but got distracted by the sound of spars coming from outside, walking to the room with the balcony he looked down, seeing boys practice, the sight stirring in him memories of his own time in the Vale. He looked down at a dark-haired boy moving badly with a sword and he pictured him again, Ned's boy, the boy who looked like Lyanna, the boy who should have been their son.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**Theon Greyjoy.**

The guards followed him everywhere, but they were conflicted, they listened to their liege, but the change in circumstances had them thinking things odd. So while on the face of it they were dutiful, attentive and diligent, they were actually very much not, Theon while not being allowed to go to the brothel, still managed to sneak out to it. Still found his way to it, so it was there he began to plan, the girl helped, considering the things he made her do for coin, this was far more pleasant.

So for moons he planned, he waited and he stewed in his anger, picturing the face of the person he blamed for the changes to his life. He had hated the bastard from the moment he met him, how he looked at him that very first day he'd arrived in Winterfell, how he looked down on him, him the heir to the Iron Islands, looked down on by bastard. But then he was gone and Theon had gotten close to Robb, just as his father had told him, get close to the heir, bide your time, for one day that would allow you your chance to escape.

But he had grown to like Robb, grown to like being in Winterfell, it was far better than the islands, the islands didn't have girls like Ros or Betha and he'd not found a girl who'd do what they'd do, all for a few coppers or a silver stag. He had seen once many years ago how a salt wife was treated, his uncle Euron, telling him it was time he learned to be a man, but that compared to what Ros would do willingly, was just not for him.

"Do you have them?" he asked Betha who nodded showing him what she'd gotten.

"Aye my lord."

The clothes would do, they'd have to, now he only needed to bide his time, he knew he should be getting back, but he could see her teats when she bent down and so taking the coppers he handed them to her, watching as she undressed.

At first, he had assumed things would return to normal once the bastard left, that this nightmare he'd brought upon him would end, that Robb would go back to being his friend and his life would return to normal. So he grinned and bared it and bided his time and waited for the bastard to leave. But it hadn't, it had gotten worse, Robb barely spoke to him and then he was gone, Arya laughed at him, called him names and when he went to slap her, that wolf of hers made it clear he'd lose a hand if he did so.

Now though things were calmer, the guards even more lax, Lord Stark wrapped up in work so much he barely even glared at him anymore. For a moon or so between that and how Arya would follow him, he knew he was screwed, but things had changed and tomorrow Lord Stark would ride to Deepwood Motte, that was his chance. He had snuck his other things out the day before, his clothes, his bow, his knife and sword, all had taken him moons to get back, moons to know how and when to take them.

As he ate at the back of the hall, he looked to the table he'd once sit at, looked to see it empty now, he, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, all of them had been happy until the bastard arrived, his life had been perfect until the bastard arrived.

"You all right?" he heard one of the servants ask.

"Aye."

"You look like you've just realized you've done something unpleasant in your breeches." the girl said and the table and a few around it laughed and he grimaced.

This was what he'd been reduced to, the heir of the Iron Islands, reduced to being a laughing stock for servants and guards. All thanks to Jon Snow. He looked around the hall, memorizing the faces, picturing them for when he came back. Feigning tiredness he asked for an early night, enjoying the look on the guard's faces, they'd be drunk before too long. He waited until the hour of the eel and then he climbed from his window.

He cut through the godswood, grabbing his things, moving quickly, he climbed the wall and then waited for the guard at the North Gate to take his piss, once he left to do so he ran as fast as he could. He skirted the walls and then less than an hour later he was free and heading east, the miller's house was not too far away, the man's horse pitiful, but it would put some distance between him and Winterfell.

He looked back over his shoulder, seeing the grey walls look black in the night, one day he'd return here, one day they'd pay for how they treated him. One day he'd be standing looking at Jon Snow as he drove his blade in his chest, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Oberyn and Tyrion arrive in Old Town, Sansa and Margaery arrive in Highgarden, Cregan gets his wolf and Jon learns some new tricks.
> 
> Updates will all be posted on the days they're supposed, the timing of them may be a bit off though, but should i not be posting them, i will inform people, So unless you see me saying their delayed, they will at some point in the day they're due be posted. 
> 
> Hope you bear with me for now, hopefully things should get back to normal soon.


	64. Dirty OldTown, It's a Dirty Oldtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn and Tyrion meet with the Mage, Sansa and Margaery arrive in Highgarden and Jon learns more about magic.

**Oldtown 294 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

When his father was alive Tyrion was rarely allowed to travel, his house's shame was kept in the West lest people see the Imp of Casterly Rock. So now seeing the Hightower for himself, seeing Oldtown in all its glory, Tyrion felt a sense of excitement that was only matched by the one other person who'd never been here, Sansa Stark. As the others readied to disembark, Tyrion and Sansa along with Sansa's wolf, stood on the deck looking on as the ship pulled into the dock.

While Tyrion, Oberyn, Ellaria, and their guards would be staying on, Sansa and the others would be leaving directly, a riverboat ready to take them up the Mander and onto Highgarden. Tyrion would on another occasion, love to make that journey too, to sail up the river, to see Highgarden, to enjoy the bounty of the reach as it was picked from the trees in front of him. But this was not a pleasure trip, it was far too important for that and so reluctantly he went to his cabin to get his own things.

"I thought I'd lost you to the sights." he heard Oberyn's voice as he walked down the stairs.

"You nearly did." Tyrion said with a chuckle.

He continued on to his cabin and made sure his things were ready to go, the ship would continue on it's journey to Kings Landing, leaving them here for at least a moon before one of the other pinnacle ships returned this way. Oberyn had suggested they could be here longer than that, which for Tyrion was something he was looking forward too, more than a moon in the library in the Citadel, even away from their purpose for being here, just the idea of it, the thoughts of it were exciting to him.

Once he was sure he had everything in order, he called for the guards and had them carry his things on deck, Jaime had insisted he had a dozen with him, along with Oberyn's own half a dozen he felt it overkill. But on this his brother wouldn't be moved, he was a Lannister, he was expected to travel in a certain way, expected to behave in a certain way which was also why when it came to coin, he carried a small fortune.

By the time he reached the deck again, the ship was tied up and people were walking down the gangplank, at dockside he saw Sansa, Olenna and Margaery, their company around them moving their things to orders from Olenna. After he walked down himself, he went to say his goodbyes, for over three moons the Tyrell's and Sansa had stayed in his home, he found he had enjoyed their company and would miss them until whenever next they met.

"Lady Olenna it seems this is where we say our farewells."

"It is my lord, I wish you good fortune in your time here." Olenna said looking into his eyes.

"I shall do my best to find something to keep me entertained." he said moving to Margaery.

"My lord, I thank you and your family for your company and look forward to seeing you and your home again." Margaery said and Tyrion found her words and smile to be genuine, though he wondered if it was his home, or the dark haired lad who lived there she wished most to see again.

"It was my pleasure to meet you Lady Margaery, I too look forward to seeing you and your family again, perhaps next time I'll visit Highgarden." he said moving to Sansa.

"My lord, I shall be sorry to see you go." Sansa said and Tyrion smiled warmly at her, while not having the same feelings for her as he did for her brother, he had enjoyed her company both in Casterly Rock and on the Lion's Roar.

"My lady, I look forward to seeing you again also, as I'm sure Jon will too, enjoy your travels Sansa, until we meet again."

He watched as they got into the carriage, heading off up the road to meet up with the riverboat, had it been him he may have stayed the night, but he understood them wishing to leave immediately. Looking around he found himself alone with his guards, no sign of Oberyn or Ellaria anywhere. He didn't have long to wait for them though as a few moments later, they arrived in an open cart, Olenna apparently having taken the last carriage.

"Well, you going to just stand there." Oberyn said with a chuckle and Tyrion smirked as he was helped up to the cart.

The streets were narrower than he had expected, a series of crisscrossed alleys and wynds, Oberyn pointed out which led where, this one to the Starry Sept, this one to the Thieves' Market. He pointed out the one which led to the Citadel itself and Tyrion was almost too eager to go there immediately, but instead, they carried on. The tavern Oberyn picked was large and elegant, they had to cross to a small island to get to it and Tyrion found it surprising, just how many of these islands there were.

"Have your things brought to your room Tyrion, it's time we get drunk." Oberyn said and Tyrion laughed, he was certainly going to enjoy his time here too.

Two hours later he was sitting in the Quill and Tankard, being served by a pretty woman in her thirties who looked at him like he was an exotic beast. He had seen other dwarves since he arrived, so he wondered if it was his clothing or the coin he spent. Oberyn was surprisingly quiet and instead, it was Ellaria who made most of the conversation and who pointed out what it was that the woman found so fascinating about him.

"Your sigil, even here they've heard of the Imp of Casterly Rock, Tyrion, as we had in Dorne and no doubt others have around the realm, the lion you wear so proudly marks you, this is a good thing no." she said with a warm smile.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Your family carries weight Tyrion, people will see you and those who would treat your unfairly, those who would wish you harm, would take a far different approach, a dwarf may be easy pickings, but not this dwarf." she said and he laughed loudly the sound forcing people to look to him.

A few moments later he saw a young girl, no more than nine or ten name days old looking at him curiously, she was hiding behind one of the doors, almost afraid to come outside. Tyrion smiled and she smiled back and over the next few moments, she moved closer, sneaking around the room and making her way to him.

"Do you tumble?" she asked softly.

"I've been known to tumble from time to time."

"Can I see you do it?"

"Maybe on another visit." he said and she nodded as she turned to move away.

He took out a few coppers and placed them in her hand making her smile before asking her name.

"Rosey." she said running away when the serving woman came back carrying more cider.

After a while Oberyn joined in the conversation and as they drank the cider which Tyrion was regretting ordering, he saw what it was that had taken Oberyn's attention away. In the corner sat a group of boys, aged from ten and four to ten and eight if Tyrion was to guess, all of them from different parts of Westeros, Tyrion would wager.

"Acolytes." Oberyn whispered "This is where they come, it's good to listen to their gossip." Oberyn said and Tyrion looked at him and then the boys and could hear nothing.

"Maybe we should get closer?"

"There is no need, I've learned all I need, Marwyn is in the Citadel, he will be at the brothel tonight."

"So even among the esteemed men of the Citadel, they hold their vows as tightly as I'd have thought." Tyrion said with a chuckle.

"Men are men Tyrion, give them a grey robe or a white one, tell them what they can't have and more often than not they'll find some way to have the very thing denied to them." Ellaria said and Oberyn leaned in to kiss her.

"Ellaria speaks true, men who deny themselves pleasure in public will often seek it in private."

"And you?" Tyrion asked.

"Me, oh I learned years ago to not deny myself any pleasures at all." Oberyn said and Tyrion laughed again, yes he would be having fun on this trip he thought.

**The Mander/Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Sansa.**

Sailing on the sea in the pinnacle ship was unlike anything she had ever imagined, she had heard of the sickness of the sea, heard of the large waves, the ships being crashed upon them, but instead, it had been as if she had never left the land. So smooth was it that at times she forgot she was on a ship at all and would find herself momentarily surprised when she saw the sea and felt the waves crashing by. On their journey to Lannisport she had stayed closer to Jon, rarely going on deck, now though she could appreciate it more and she and Fang enjoyed the sights. Sailing on a riverboat she found to her cost was not the same, not the same at all, something she was finding out even more clearly as she leaned over the pail.

Behind her Margaery held her hair back, Fang sitting almost as far away from them as she could, the smell coming from the pail no doubt being the cause. Almost an hour into the journey she had begun to feel it, within moments she had emptied her stomach for the first time, since then it was almost regularly on the hour every hour. She hadn't even ate that much, which confused her because she was still throwing up, she wished to ask Margaery, but she had felt such a fool with what she'd said earlier.

"_I don't understand." Sansa said._

"_Understand what sweetling." Margaery said rubbing her back._

"_It's called sickness of the sea, but we're on a river, how can I get it here."_

Margaery had explained it was the sailing that caused it, not the sea, which Sansa understood and which then made her feel stupid, though in another way she was angry too, should it not have been called sickness of the sailing then. She didn't have time to think too much more on it as she felt it come again, the heaves bringing tears to her eyes. They had stopped off at a small village, Lady Olenna sending one of the guards to get her something that she said would help.

Finally, Olenna and a woman entered, the woman carrying a cup of tea in her hands, she gave it to her and Sansa was told to sip it, once finished she felt a little better. Well enough to lie down and within moments she was asleep. It was dark when she woke, the cabin was clean and empty, Margaery's bed still undisturbed. Fang was laying at her feet and she reached down to pet the wolf, before getting up and making sure she looked well.

Walking from the room she and Fang heard the sound of talking coming from a larger room and went to it, opening the door she found Margaery, Olenna and some of the guards inside, eating their meals. Her stomach rumbled a little and she felt her hunger come on her, so she took her seat and a meal was brought to her, along with a half leg of deer for Fang.

"Do you feel better Sansa?" Margaery asked a note of worry in her voice.

"I do, thank you." she said smiling.

She very much did, quickly finding the meal to be delicious too, she ate most of it and shared the rest with Fang, she drank some warmed juice which she enjoyed, and then Margaery asked if she wished to come on deck to see the night sky.

As they walked out onto the deck it was like something from a dream, the boat was sailing slowly up the river, the night sky illuminating the way. Around her, she could smell the freshness of grass and trees, the hints of sweet flowers and fruits. But it was the sky itself which took her breath away, the moon was fuller than she'd ever known it to be, the stars sparkling and too numerous to count, She stood there looking up, Margaery and Fang beside her.

Over the next few days, she got used to the sailing, only once more needing to drink the tea, at night she would speak with Margaery, getting to know the girl better, getting closer to her. She learned some things she didn't know and confirmed some she did, Margaery liked hawking and riding, liked embroidery too, which she was grateful to know. She and her brother had met not long after Jon had left Winterfell and had become friends over time.

Sansa noticed the smile which would appear on her friends face when she spoke of Jon, how her eyes would light up, she had seen the little looks and whispers, how they always had time for each other. Jon would always make time for her and time for Joy, never would he leave them unattended, but she had noticed he spent more time with Margaery than either of them and listening to her friend talking of him, she could see why now.

"You like him don't you." she said one night when they were laying in their beds.

"Of course I like him, he's my friend." Margaery said.

"But you like him more than that don't you?" she said and Margaery wouldn't answer.

As she lay down to sleep that night she thought more on it, she knew nothing of love apart from what the books said, but perhaps that's what her brother and Margaery were feeling, she hoped so, they'd be good together she thought as she looked to her friend's bed. Margaery was laying there a smile on her face as she played with a little box, Sansa wondered what it was, but saw Margaery roll over to sleep and before she knew it she too was asleep.

"Come quickly." Margaery said waking her the next morning.

"No, too tired, let me sleep." Sansa said yawning.

"No you must get up now." Margaery said grabbing her arm and pretending to drag her from her bed.

"Margaery." she said annoyed.

"Sansa." Margaery said giggling "Come trust me, you'll like it."

Reluctantly she got up from the bed, dressing herself far too quickly and not being allowed to even check if her hair was all right, she was this time almost dragged up the stairs to the deck. When she got there though she was glad her friend had done so, around them were apple trees as far as the eye could see. The smell was incredible, she breathed in and could almost taste the apples themselves, something she was able to do not more than a moment later, when Margaery handed her one.

"We're less than a week from Highgarden now." Margaery said and Sansa couldn't believe it, she had thought this journey would take far longer.

Over the next few days the sights changed as they passed through fields of different crops, from wheat, to barley, from peaches to grapes, apples to fireplums. But it was the flowers which Sansa couldn't bring herself to look away from, in Winterfell the Winter Rose grew in the glass gardens, to Sansa it was the most beautiful sight, the sweetest smelling thing she'd ever known. Seeing the flowers grow so abundantly here, this she believed almost matched it.

"There's so many." she said excitedly to Margaery.

"If you think this is a lot, you're going to love the roses's that grow at Highgarden." Margaery said.

At dinner that night they spoke excitedly about the rose garden, the pathway leading to Highgarden itself, Megga and Elinor spoke of wearing flowers in their hair and dancing, while Alia spoke of the bards they'd see yet again. Sansa found herself even more excited about what was to come, what her life would now be like, when she woke the next morning they were there, finally they had arrived.

Lord Mace had sent them a large wheelhouse and after their things were taken from the boat, they got inside. The roads were smoother yet again than even those in the west, something Lady Olenna was taking great pleasure in given how comfortable the ride was. They had been traveling for less than an hour when Margaery ordered the wheelhouse to stop, sticking her head out the window she then turned to her and told her to join her outside, much to Olenna's annoyance.

"Margaery we're almost home, can we not do this another time." Olenna said.

"No grandmother, this is how Sansa should see Highgarden first." Margaery said and then they were outside.

"Look Sansa." Margaery said turning her around and showing her the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

Both Winterfell and The Rock were large imposing places, they were pretty but functional, built for war more than show. Highgarden must have been built by the gods themselves she thought as she looked at it, it had to have been, something like this could only have been created by them. It rose from the fields around it as if it had come from the earth itself, three rings of white stone walls, covered in plants, flowers, and everywhere she looked she could see trees.

Around her was nothing but green, it looked as if winter never occurred here, never dared to show it's face, if Winterfell was built for snow, Highgarden was built for sun, built for the light and she stood there mouth agape. This is where she'd be staying, this is where she'd spend the next six or seven years of her life, she couldn't wait for them to begin.

"It's beautiful Margaery, I never want to leave." she said and Margaery laughed as she helped her back into the wheelhouse.

She could barely keep her head inside the wheelhouse when they set off again, it felt like an age until the finally made it to the keep itself. Stepping from the wheelhouse, she stepped out into yet another dream, she was led through a labyrinth, listening as Margaery's cousins laughed and japed, coming out the other side the courtyard was as beautiful as the rest of the keep. There were statues, fountains, little paths that led to groves.

In front of her stood Lord Mace, Lady Alerie, Ser Garlan and Leonette, and another man older than Ser Garlan but who must be his brother stood with a cane. She went through the formalities of meeting each of them again, looked at the other man who stared at Fang, before she stood in front of him herself.

"Lady Sansa may I present my son and heir Lord Willas." Lord Mace said.

"Lady Sansa it's a pleasure to meet you." he said kissing her hand.

"You too Lord Willas." she said and when he smiled at her she couldn't help but return it with a smile of her own.

**Oldtown 294 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

Marwyn must be in the coin somehow he thought as he found he had not been in the usual low rent establishments that he frequented, instead, he was in one of the better ones, something Oberyn was glad of. While he didn't mind going to some of the others some days, he preferred the comfort, he had the coin after all, why not enjoy it. Something Ellaria certainly was doing right now, once he'd seen the Maester was here, he had allowed his paramour to pick the night's entertainment.

Looking at the boy and girl she had picked he was glad of it, Tyrion looked on shocked at the way he looked at the boy, at first thinking he was for Ellaria, once he realised he was actually for Oberyn he blushed, which Oberyn found incredibly amusing. He was surprised to see the dwarf speak to an even younger boy, but relieved when he saw he was making conversation and not a purchase, though coin did change hands.

"What was that all about?" he asked as the boy ran off somewhere.

"The lad knows this town better than I, he seemed disinclined to the offer the man over there made him, so I paid for him for the duration of our visit, he can run errands for me, show me the way around while you're otherwise engaged." Tyrion said with a chuckle.

"You've a soft heart Tyrion." he said.

"Look at him, he's Jon's age, Loras's, the thoughts of what they'd make him do." Tyrion said and Oberyn nodded, never having liked the idea of children in these places.

"Marwyn will not be long, I'll speak to him then, will you not partake, my treat." Oberyn said and Tyrion smiled.

"Then how could I refuse." Tyrion said.

The girl was a tall blond and Tyrion and she left leaving Oberyn to speak to the boy when he came back, his name was Satin and he seemed far more intelligent than he had been expecting. While Ellaria was in the back, Oberyn found himself talking more and more with the boy, finding he knew of some of the Maester's who frequented this place, knew Marwyn. After telling him to grab himself some food and handing him some coin, he asked him to fetch him if Marwyn tried to leave before him.

"Oberyn my love, what kept you." Ellaria moaned as the girl sucked on her nipple.

"Work before pleasure my love, you know me." he said calling the boy over and watching as he undid his breeches.

Satin came in a few hours later, Oberyn had moved onto the girl some time ago, when the boy saw him he nodded and Oberyn got up, asking him to fetch Tyrion too. He quickly dressed and going outside he found the mage sitting down drinking at his table and so he took a seat opposite.

"I heard you had arrived back in town." Marwyn said.

"What can I say, I missed you Maester."

"Hah, from what I remember of you my prince, you rarely miss."

Tyrion arrived a few minutes later, and Oberyn watched as Marwyn looked at him strangely before seeming to recognize something in him.

"Your eyes they are mismatched." Marwyn said.

"Is that what they were and here was me thinking I was just drunk." Tyrion japed.

Marwyn stared at the dwarf a little longer before turning back to look to him.

"So what's the real purpose for your visit my prince." Marwyn said and Oberyn handed him one of Rhaegar's letters to Aemon.

He looked as the Maester read through it before looking to them both, a look of sadness on his face.

"The realm lost it's last hope when the last dragon fell, without him, without them we are all living our last days."

"You believe in the prophecy?" Tyrion asked the Maester.

"Prophecy is a fickle mistress my lord, what she may whisper in one mans ear, she may speak far different to another."

"That's doesn't answer my question." Tyrion said and Marwyn laughed.

"That is my answer my lord. But I'll give you another, without the last dragon we are lost, without the dragons that flew even more so, my esteemed friends at the Citadel have doomed us all with their stupidity." Marwyn said drinking his drink in one swallow.

"You think they played a role?" Oberyn asked without looking to Tyrion.

"Who do you think killed all the dragons the last time around? Gallant dragonslayers armed with swords? The world the Citadel is building has no place in it for sorcery or prophecy or glass candles, much less for dragons. Ask yourself why Aemon Targaryen was allowed to waste his life upon the Wall, when by rights he should have been raised to archmaester. His blood was why. He could not be trusted. No more than I can."

Oberyn looked to Tyrion who smiled at him, the letters were right, Aemon was right, if there was one man who could be trusted, one man who could be relied upon it was the man in front of them.

"Marwyn we need to speak somewhere more private, somewhere where no one can overhear, where your friends at the Citadel will never deem to look for us." Oberyn said and Marwyn looked at them both with Intrigue.

"The undercity, it's the only place where we can go, the old woman's house, I'll meet you there."

"How can we find it?" Tyrion asked.

"The boy knows where it is." Marwyn said looking to Satin who was standing off to the side.

"How do you know of the boy?" Oberyn asked even though he knew the answer.

"I am a mage am I not." Marwyn said laughing before swallowing the remainder of his drink and standing up "The hour of the bat."

After he had gone Tyrion looked at him as if to say something, but Oberyn just waved him off and got up to walk back to Ellaria.

"Where are you going?" Tyrion asked and Oberyn smiled.

"It's a very long time until the hour of the bat, Tyrion." he said chuckling.

In the end it wasn't that long, they left Ellaria back to their tavern and then they, a couple of guards and Satin made their way to the undercity. Speaking to the boy, he found him far more relaxed and intelligent then he had been in the brothel, almost as if he had been hiding his true self, or playing a mummer. Tyrion seemed to enjoy the boy's company even more so and he led them to meet Marwyn easily, knowing exactly the easiest route to get to the old woman's house.

Though calling it a house was being far too generous, it was no more than a shack, a beaten down one at that, Marwyn was already inside and so leaving the guards to make sure they weren't disturbed, he and Tyrion entered. While they hadn't discussed how much to tell the mage, they knew the things they'd not, though Oberyn knew with Marwyn, there was a fine line, between the truth he needed to know to help, and that which would bring him onto their side.

"Now my prince, what can I help you with."

He told him then of Walys, of the things they found in his journal, of what Rhaegar had said in his letters, leaving out Lyanna and Jon's part, before they got around to Creylen. Walys it seemed didn't interest him, nor the northern part of things, whether he knew of them already, or he felt that wasn't their real concern, Oberyn couldn't' tell. But Creylen, his involvement in this had Marwyn listening eagerly, almost licking his lips, so eager was he to add something to the conversation.

"Walys's father still lives, Walgrave, though the man is losing his wits, but he's a good friend of Theobold and so he keeps his chain." Marwyn said with a look of disgust on his face as he spoke both names.

"Creylen?" Tyrion asked.

"One of Theobold's protégés, though not very bright. He is dead?" Marwyn asked though they'd not hinted he was or wasn't.

"Why would you say that?" Tyrion looked at him.

"If the prince is here and suspects him this strongly, I'd not say you let the man live."

"He killed my mother." Tyrion said a glimmer of anger in his eyes.

"Then he deserved to die my lord." Marwyn said "But there is more, there are things you are not telling me, things you keep to yourself, I would know why?"

"We don't trust you." Oberyn said and the mage laughed.

"Good, then you're learning."

"We need to know who we can trust, there are some names we trust more than others." Oberyn said and Marwyn looked to him "You are one, Maester Luwin of Winterfell another and Loamara the former Maester of Dragonstone, Aemon Targaryen being the last and the only one whose trust is unequivocal."

"I know Luwin and Loamara, though he left the order many years ago, Aemon is the best man I know, you're right to trust him, but this, this is about more than just finding out Maesters have their own agenda. If Aemon is who you trust completely, this is about dragons or more precisely the family who controlled them."

Both Tyrion and Oberyn sat saying nothing, not even looking at each other as Marwyn continued to speak.

"The child, the child lives, the prince, he lives." Marwyn said smiling broadly his red stained teeth clearly seen now.

"What child?". Oberyn asked but Marwyn was off in his mind his eyes closed.

"I will help you root them out, root them all out, the prince lives and must be protected, otherwise we are all lost, he will need help, four of us will not be enough, and you will be sent a traitor. I can do something, yes, yes, I can use this, names, I'll find you the names." Marwyn said.

Tyrion looked to Oberyn a look of worry on his face, but Oberyn himself was smiling, they had raised Marwyn's interest and he knew once they'd done that nothing else would matter to the mage. This line of prophecy though was bothering him and he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"This prophecy, this danger you seem to think we're destined to face, this thing the prince is the only one to save us from, what is it."

"The Prince that was promised will birth dragons from stone, he will wield the light and bring the dawn, without him we are lost, he must be protected, he must be saved or none of us can be." the old woman said and both his own and Tyrion's head turned in her direction.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

Three times he had lost in the last three days, Loras, Brienne and Cregan all had beaten him far too easily, his arm was healed, but he was out of practice, he was slower, his moves far too predictable. As he sat on wall overlooking Brienne beating Cregan, he heard Walder speaking to Jors and tried not to listen in, but hearing his name he couldn't help himself.

"He's missing her that's all." Walder said softly.

"Aye he is, though I didn't think it'd affect his spars."

"Daeron says a clear mind is needed and Jon's mind is not clear."

"Give him time, he'll be back up to speed soon."

He'd have liked to agree with them, but it was more than just missing Margaery that was clouding his mind, it was Lygaron, it was not being able to speak to his dragon, not being able to talk to him as he did Rhaenix. At times in his head he'd hear him, hear him calling for him, then it was as if a door opened and he could speak, he could reassure his son, but on other occasions, it was like being shut out and he didn't understand it.

Sarella too was having more difficulty with his son, while she couldn't understand what Rhaenix said, they could communicate, they could to some degree understand each other. Lygaron was like a mystery to her, he was aggressive too and Sarella had been scratched so much that she'd started to keep her arms covered more often than not. Along with missing Margaery and his sister and the dragon problem, was the fact that Joy too was taking their departures badly.

Trying to explain that they needed to go, that she'd see them again but not for some time was hard as he could tell she felt a little abandoned, she had liked having friends at the Rock. Since the first problem was one of distance and couldn't be solved as of yet and the second was one he had no idea of how to go about solving, he decided to concentrate on the last and so instead of taking part in the spar he should have, he left in search of Genna.

"Cregan, take my place against Loras will you, I've something I need to do." he shouted and his cousin smiled, moving to fight against his friend.

He found her going over household expenses with Dacey and Jaime, all of them surprised to see him, he had noticed how Jaime spent even more time with Dacey since her illness but was glad to see her looking well.

"Jon, is everything all right?" Jaime asked.

"Aye it is my lord, I wished to speak to Lady Genna about Joy."

"Joy?" Genna asked.

"She's not been herself since Sansa and Margaery left my lady, I think she missed having girls here, friends, I was wondering is there anything that can be done about it?"

Genna sat quietly for a moment and then smiled which made Jon feel relieved, she had come up with an idea, one he hoped would work well for Joy.

"We could gather some girls for her, it's very early to have ladies around her, but no, this would be good for her, yes, leave it to me Jon,"

He nodded and turned to leave, but Dacey looked to Jaime who nodded and then he was asked to stay for a moment.

"Jon, Dacey and I have some news." Jaime said.

"I am with child." Dacey said a large smile on her face.

"My lady, my lord, I'm incredibly happy for you both, truly." he said seeing clearly now what Dacey's illness was but then he thought of his own birth, of Jaime's mother's death and his grandmother's experiences at the hands of the maester, his face darkened and Jaime noticed and immediately realized what he was thinking.

"We've taken steps Jon, Kevan is hiring some healers from Essos to bring over, some were recommended to him from our contacts over there, Dacey will have the very best of care, don't worry." Jaime said and Jon nodded, his relief clear.

"I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to.."

"No Jon, it's good you worry, it means a lot to me knowing you care so." Dacey said.

He felt a lot better as he walked back to his room, Ghost was even more constant by his side now that Dusk was with Cregan, his cousin being overjoyed the day he'd gone to speak to him with the black wolf. Cregan had settled in quickly, Ashara a little less so, Arthur had suggested she take on tutor duties for Joy and while that and seeing her son with Jon helped her some. It seemed to him there was a sense of sadness that surrounded the woman.

He had spoken to her of his uncle and it was clear she still missed him, still loved him, Jon wondered what that was like, to lose the love of your life and be forced to carry on, to need to carry on for the sake of a child. Would his own mother have felt the same? Would she too have been sad so many years later if she was here? Would she resent him, hate him, see him as a reminder of what she lost?. As he entered his room those thoughts were cleared from his head quickly though.

"Father." he heard it clear in his head and looked to his son, he was there on the ground and something was very wrong.

Jon rushed to the bronze dragon, Sarella was leaning over it with Rhaenix chirping worriedly beside her, he picked his son up and looked into his eyes, he went looking for the door and found it closed firmly.

"Please son, let me in, Please let me in." he said in a panicked voice and then he was there, the door was wide open and he was inside.

_The mind of a dragon was unlike anything he could imagine, he had warged into many animals, with Rhaenix he had never fully done so, feeling it wrong somehow and instead it had been more a connection he'd formed. With Ghost it was something far different, he was a welcome guest in his wolf's mind, a favored visitor and Ghost made room for him. Here in Lygaron's it was like being in a wild open wilderness, he was lost and needed direction._

_He saw the light then in the distance and so he walked to it, finding a tower he knew all too well, though this time there were people moving about, Arthur he saw Arthur and a man with a black bat on his armor, Oswell, Ser Oswell Whent, Jon smiled sadly thinking of one of his first protectors. He passed them and walked up the stairs, finding the door open and walked inside seeing his father and mother laying on the bed, his father's hand resting on his mother's swollen stomach._

"_He is resting my love, don't disturb him." his mother said._

"_I shall try not, though I long to hold him in mine own arms, to see his face."_

"_As do I, do you really have to go?" his mother asked worriedly._

"_My father commands it, they march Lyanna, your brother, Robert, Jon Arryn, they march and should they not be stopped I fear for Elia and the children, should I not march to stop them I fear for what my father would do to punish them."_

"_Be safe my love come back to me, come back to us." his mother said kissing his lips._

_Jon found himself outside, his father mounting up on his horse, he and his guards ready to leave, Ser Gerold had joined Arthur and Oswell and while he wished to look upon the White Bull, his eyes were drawn to his father. He rode to his death and he in some way was part of the cause, but seeing him, seeing him smiling, seeing how hopeful he was, Jon felt the cruelty of what was to come even more. As his father turned to ride off he shouted after him, screaming at the top of his lungs._

"_Father, don't go, don't go"_

_His father looked back, almost as if he heard him, but he turned and rode on and Jon fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face._

"_Why?"_

"_Why show me this?"_

"_Why let me see?"_

_The roar was loud and he turned to the tower, the bronze dragon flying over it, feeling its eyes on his he turned as it landed._

"_Time is a river father, you must learn how to sail it." the dragon said._

"_How?"_

"_Use it, use what you have, the magic in your blood is the wind, it will power the ship to allow you sail."_

"_Ship?"_

"_Magic needs a focus, a conduit, you have what you need, use it, use them, learn to sail father, for in time you'll have need of it."_

He woke up on the floor, how long he'd been out for he didn't know, he heard his sister's voice and heard Sarella and while both were concerned, they weren't overly worried so he doubted it was for long.

"Why did you do that?" he heard Rhaenix say while Lygaron chirped back "What do you mean it wasn't you.?" more chirps from Lygaron "What gods."

"Rhae, I'm unharmed." Jon said stroking both dragons, Lygaron's chirps the same happy ones that Rhaenix would make.

Once he'd reassured his sister and had calmed her and Sarella down, once he'd ensured Lygaron felt no ill effects from what they'd shared, his dragon's happy chirping proving that, he stood up and walked to the chest. Taking out the glass candles, he held the green one in his hand, looking at it he remembered what he'd been told, it was time to learn how to sail through time. Closing his eyes he heard the gasp from Sarella as it lit up and the louder gasp as she saw her father and Tyrion speaking to a man with a broken nose.

"How?" she asked and Jon said nothing as the images changed.

_Arya drawing a bow and shooting a target while an older woman looked on approvingly, Robb sailing on a pinnacle ship laughing at Ser Wendel. Richard speaking to a woman in a shack while a man stood guard, Cregan and Loras fighting to a draw as Arthur watched, Joy being taught by Ashara as Gerion stood at the door smiling. When he saw Sansa and Fang speaking to Willas he felt his heart race as Margaery and Leonette walked by, he tried to concentrate, tried to see more of her, but the images changed and flashed even more._

He gasped as he let go, and had to steady himself before falling to the floor, once he did he put the glass candle back and walked before falling on to his bed. He was asleep in moments, drained completely, he would need to train, just like with his sword, just like with his studies, he would need to train. Tyrion told him a mind needed books like as sword needed whetstones, if so then what did magic need, what did it require?.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Arriving back in Highgarden she couldn't wait to get started, there were things to do and while she'd leave the settling in of Sansa to her granddaughter and her Gooddaughter, she could get on with the important work. So instead she at once went to Mace's solar first, not surprised in the least to see he was organizing a feast to welcome them home, as if that in itself was a huge achievement. Once he saw her though he quickly ignored what to him just moments earlier had been the most important work ever, and began to speak on actual things of importance, much to her relief.

"I sent the new offer to Lord Stark mother." he said looking to her.

"Which was?"

"A quarter discount and the opportunity to do more business in the future." he said and she nodded, he had done well.

"The crown?"

"We've received no reply mother."

"None? Not even from the Hand or Master of Coin?"

"None at all."

That was surprising she had expected Jon Arryn to try something, to demand something, still best that it happened while she was here herself, rather than Mace had received it while she was not, she tried not to chuckle at the panic he'd have gone through.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"A letter from Renly Baratheon, suggesting he may come visit in the near future if that's acceptable mother."

"Did you reply?"

"I did, I told him he'd be more than welcome." Mace said and something was off about how he said it.

"Mace?" she said and watched him gulp.

"I just thought that perhaps since we're not looking at Prince Tommen, that maybe Lord Renly and Margaery would hit it off, he's Lord Paramount of the Stormlands mother, the kings own brother."

And a man who'd have no interest in bedding Margaery under any circumstances whatsoever she thought, though said nothing.

"We will not be betrothing Margaery to anyone for a long time Mace, do you understand."

"Mother." he said indignantly.

"A long time Mace, well after she's flowered, do you understand."

"I do." he huffed as he turned to walk out the door before stopping "Mother, the bastard, he's a good lad and all, but a bastard all the same, is it wise he's so friendly with Margaery."

"That boy will be a powerful ally in the future and he is his father's son, Margaery will be perfectly safe with him Mace." she said and Mace nodded, a smile on his face as he left.

She found her grandson speaking to Margaery about the Direwolf and she shook her head, had Sansa Stark just been a ward then Olenna may not have allowed her to bring the beast here with her. But after seeing Ghost and knowing how Jon felt about the wolves and that it was he who gave her the animal, things were very different. She waited until her grandson had finished speaking to Margaery and then signaled for him to follow, it was time to find out what had happened while she was away.

"You're looking well grandmother, a good journey?"

"Very." she said as they walked into her solar and took a seat.

"Now tell me what I've missed."

"Where do you wish me to start, here or Essos?".

"You found the dragons?" she asked curiously.

"No, but I found news of them, are you sure about Viserys grandmother, from my reading he seems far too much like Joffrey or his grandfather, I'd not like to see him anywhere near my sister." Willas said a look of disgust on his face.

She couldn't help it, she laughed and laughed for quite a bit of time, so much so that Willas began to look at her strangely, worriedly.

"Grandmother?"

"If only I'd had this knowledge before I went West, I'd have felt less of a fool."

"Grandmother?" he asked confused.

"Move closer Willas, there's something you should know."

She told him then all of it, Jon, who he really was, the Maesters and then she told him of her agreement with the Lannister's, of the real reason for her removing their support from Robert.

"What if they try and play us false grandmother, use our support but don't give us the marriage?".

"We have nothing to fear there Willas, Margaery will be queen, on that I'm certain."

"But, I don't understand it, if the boy knows he's king, then why keep the betrothal secret from him?.

"This won't be just a political alliance Willas, you've seen the presents the king has sent your sister, speak to her of him just once and you'll see how she feels about him, if you spoke to Jon you'd see the same, they will decide to marry even if we had not already agreed to it."

"The Lannister's have no desire for their own blood on the throne?".

"Lord Jaime loves the king as if he was his own son. Willas trust me on this, for the first time in years we may end up with a good man on the throne." she said.

"And a good woman." he said and she nodded.

"Now what else should I know?."

He told her then of the strange events in the Riverlands of Ser Brynden and Lady Catelyn both making their way to Riverrun, she knew it then, her suspicions were correct, she hoped whoever the Lannisters used was aware of this. Her immediate reaction was to send a raven, but she couldn't, not until they knew of Lomys's loyalty.

"We need to do something with our letters Willas, until we know more we need to assume Lomys not to be on our side, Tarly's Maester is certainly involved, but we need to know if we can trust our own and I'll not risk him on anything until I do."

"We can bring in Elinora from the town, she's a healer, a good one, if we're not sure of Lomys she can help, as for the letters, I may be able to do something with the hawks, but it'll take time."

"Do it, if we can take control of sending our own letters it can only be of benefit."

"Speaking of Tarly, I head a disturbing rumour about his son." Willas said.

"Samwell or Dickon?" she asked.

"Samwell." he said before continuing "Apparently he was beaten in a spar so badly that Tarly had him dressed and paraded in his mother's clothing, just to teach him to be a man. The boy's not cut out for fighting, but he has a keen mind grandmother, very keen."

"Out with it." she said looking at him.

"What?"

"You have an idea, what is it?"

"I was thinking, I spoke with him briefly on Margaery's last nameday, he wished to become a Maester but knew his father would never pay for his studies, perhaps if we were to do so he'd be grateful."

She looked at him and almost grinned inside, thank the gods it skipped a generation, if he and Margaery had not come along she'd have been stuck with more Mace's.

"Margaery has a nameday feast coming up soon, see to it that the lad is there. I'll speak to him myself to be certain, but an ally in the Citadel that we can trust would be an asset."

"As you say grandmother." Willas said standing up to leave.

"Oh and speak to Lady Sansa, make her feel welcome." she said and Willas glared at her.

"Grandmother, she's a child."

"As were we all once, speak to her, of the Direwolf if she has nothing else of interest to you." she said seeing her grandson's curiosity rising.

"As you command Grandmother." he said smugly, though this she allowed to pass.

**Oldtown 294 AC.**

**Tyrion. **

Spending weeks in Oldtown with Oberyn Martell really was tiring, during the day he found the prince like him, loved to read, they had gone to the Citadel as visitors and while allowed access to only certain books, he had been in his element. It surprised him that Oberyn too seemed to have a thirst for knowledge, what was even more surprising though had been the way their welcome seemed to go from friendly to not all of a sudden.

One day they were barely being looked at, and then the next he found that certain Maesters stared at them with suspicion, certain Maester's went out of their way to be in the library when they were there. When Satin brought him the note one evening from Marwyn they found the reason why, Jaime had informed the Maester's of Creylen's death and so people wondered about them. That it was only certain ones, showed to him that not all the Maester's were aware of certain things, not all involved.

"Ah Lord Tyrion, an interesting tome don't you think?" Archmaester Ebrose said looking at the book he was reading, Maester Aklards History of the Great Houses.

"Indeed Archmaester, though nothing I've not read before."

"Hah, another who wishes access to higher learning, forge a link like your friend there and you too shall be allowed access." Ebrose joked as he walked away.

"That man is an idiot." Oberyn said smirking.

"Perhaps that's the secret of how to become an Archmaester, only idiots need apply." Tyrion said laughing.

If days were spent reading, then how they spent their nights was learning in a very different capacity, by the end of their first moon they had, he assumed at least, sampled every brothel and every worthy whore in Oldtown. Oberyn's appetites only surpassed it seemed by Ellaria's, he had even been invited to share a bed with the prince and his paramour and while the offer was tempting, he had no wish to either insult the prince by being with his love or by not being with himself, so he declined.

The boy Satin he found to be a godsend, quick and witty when pushed, quiet and respectful when not, he delivered messages to and from Marwyn, to and from Ellaria to Oberyn, and from himself to the prince when they were not together. He had learned he had been born in a brothel, had been raised up and sold to men for a number of years already, even at the tender age he was and that was giving him pause. Their time here was almost up, Marwyn would give them what he learned and they'd move on, but what to do about the boy.

"Satin."

"My lord?"

"Do you wish to go back to the brothel?"

"I have no choice my lord, where else am I to go?"

"If a place could be found for you, a role more suited would it be to your liking?" he asked seeing the boy look at him curiously.

"My lord?".

"I find myself in need of a page, a squire or steward, would it interest you?" he asked and the boys eyes lit up for a moment but then just as quickly faded.

"My lord, a man such as yourself cannot have someone like me in your employ, it would not be seemly."

"Do I look like I care of what is seemly lad?" he said laughing "Let me worry on that, would it interest you?"

"Greatly my lord." Satin said.

That night he paid the brothel owner three gold dragons for the boy, feeling sick to his stomach to do so, but the boy was free now and his life would be better, it wasn't as if he would be a slave or need to whore himself out. Oberyn laughed at him when he told him, but Ellaria looked at him fondly. Satin was like her a bastard, a Flowers not a Sand but her brother all the same and he knew had he not already been in her favor, he'd have made a friend with this act alone.

They met with Marwyn in the old woman's house the next day and Tyrion was glad she herself wasn't there, she had spooked him with her thoughts on Jon, something which they now knew Marwyn himself had figured out, He left it to Oberyn to decide if the mage could be trusted knowing what he did and should the need arise he knew the Dornish prince, wouldn't hesitate to do what needed to be done.

"Ah the giant of Casterly Rock and the Prince of Vipers, what good company the mage keeps now." the man said laughing as they entered.

"What have you found?" Oberyn asked irritated.

"Much but not enough, these men keep their secrets well, names I have but few outside these walls and not enough inside, some I can swear by though which should add to your list of four."

"Who?"

"Myles, Lomys, Vyman, are good men, you can be assured they're not directly involved."

"Caleotte?" Oberyn said and Marwyn shook his head and Tyrion reached a hand to calm him down.

"Your Maester is a good friend of Theobold's, they studied together and keep in touch often."

"My brother's illness?"

"I do not know if they caused it my prince, but Myles should be placed in charge of his treatments, all his treatments." Marwyn said.

"Who else?".

"Theobold obviously and Walgrave too though the old fool is barely sure what he's done, Theobold may lead them now, but I wonder on some of the others, I have no proof you see, I need more time."

"Outside?"

"Coleman, Caelotte, Creylen you know of, Cressen too, Arden, Pycelle obviously, there are more, but I need more time, I need more time."

Tyrion though was dumbfounded, the Vale, Dragonstone, Casterly Rock, Sunspear, Kings Landing, almost all the great houses and then he began to wonder, why not Highgarden and Storm's End, why not the North again?.

"I don't understand it, Storm's End?" he said and Marwyn shook his head "Highgarden?, the North?"

"What about them?" Oberyn asked.

"These Maesters, they are almost in all of the great houses, the North had Walys until Luwin arrived, Lomys is at Highgarden, the Maester at Storm's end?"

"Jurne." Marwyn said.

"How are they not part of this, why are they different?"

Marwyn sat silently and then he looked at them, a smile on his face.

"Timing Lord Tyrion, Timing, Luwin was named in 282, Jurne too, Lomys some years earlier, but in 282 Archmaester Lardis was the Seneschal he would have had final say on the appointments, they mustn't have been in the position to challenge." he said before suddenly looking up at them "Those crafty bastards."

"What?" Oberyn asked.

"They changed it, changed the rules, the seneschal used to be yearly, when Theobold moved for it they made it a life appointment, they must have realized their folly."

"So now they handle the appointments?" Tyrion asked.

"The seneschal does, oh this is too good, your new Maester, I've seen the man they wish, trust me my lord, that's the last person we need anywhere near the prince. I shall handle this personally, inform your brother my lord, should any other Maester than Jardene arrive then trust him not."

"If it's Jardene?" Tyrion asked.

"Then trust him as much as you would me."

"We don't trust you." Oberyn said and Marwyn laughed.

"Good, the prince must be safe, I've done what I can for now, I shall keep in touch if I'm successful."

"If not?" Oberyn asked.

"Then mourn my passing for I shall be dead." he got up and got ready to leave.

"Ah, I almost forgot, Loamara, you can find him in Pentos, he works as a healer there, a good man, bring him home if you can, no man will serve the prince better than he."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately my uncle lost his battle and passed away, so for the next few days things are going to be very erratic. The Dark Prince and Different Story will more thank likely be placed on hold for a week and The Dragon Cub i hope to have an update for Tues, but it may be Thursday instead.
> 
> Up Next we won't have a round the world chapter but we will be popping into some different areas, so we'll see ramifcations in the Riverlands, See Tyrion and Oberyn some more and some of Jon as we move time forward a little, not a skip, more a covering of more time.


	65. Sleeping With The Fishes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn and Tyrion continue their journey, Cat and Edmure prepare to go on one of their own and Olenna receives some news. While in Casterly Rock Jaime and Arthur get closer while Jon learns some more about magic.

**Riverrun 294 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

Standing watching while his nephew missed the first arrow was annoying, when he missed the second it was embarrassing, by the third it was downright shameful. He stepped forward, grabbed the bow and lit the arrow, then without looking the Blackfish fired hitting the boat which carried his brother's body. He turned and walked away leaving the new lord of Riverrun to stew in his shame, that's if the boy even felt any.

Finding the Maester, his niece and nephew, standing over the body of his brother had been a shock, seeing the lack of grief on his nephew's face a worry, at least his niece had shown her own, which relieved him some. He had known his brother was ill, had heard enough about it for his coughing when he arrived not to be a surprise, but that he had died not long after they had spoken about the future, was both a shock and suspicious to him. That his nephew was showing so little sadness at the passing of his father, was something which sent his mind into areas he'd rather not delve into.

"I'm sorry for your loss old friend." Jonos said walking up to him.

"I thank you Jonos, come I find myself in dire need of a drink." he said.

Both men walked into the hall, he and Jonos took a seat beside Lord Jason Mallister, Lord Raymun Darry and Lady Shella Whent. Thankfully the Freys had deemed it important to sit closer to the high table and while he caught his niece and nephew looking at him over the course of the night, he found he cared not. Instead he drank and spoke of memories of his brother with people who actually respected him, people who had known Hoster to be a good man, despite his faults.

"So what's next for you Brynden, will you be coming back to help run the Riverlands?" Lord Jason asked.

"No, I'll be heading back to the Vale as soon as I can." he answered and saw each of the four at the table look to each other, worried looks on their faces.

"Spit it out Jason." he said looking to the Mallister lord.

"Your nephew is not suited to be Lord, Brynden, certainly not Lord Paramount." Jason said and he caught the others agreeing with him.

"Shella?" he said asking his kin.

"Jason has the truth of it Brynden, the boy is far too impetuous, far too concerned with how he looks, that affair in Kings Landing is proof enough of that. No matter that others tried to talk him out of it, he carried on, a lord that won't accept counsel is a poor one and I fear for us under his stewardship."

"He is the lord of Riverrun by all rights of gods and men, Lord Paramount too, speaking out against him won't do any good." he said shaking his head.

"No, but it needs to be said, this thing with the young lad, Snow, it worries me Brynden, it worries me greatly." Jonos said.

"You think he'd try to do something to the lad?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"He already did here and in Kings Landing." Raymun said his voice angry.

"The boy was attacked by bandits here and Kings Landing was just a drunken affair."

"Not the next morning it wasn't, he was sober in the hall when he tried to take the lad's hand, as for the attack here, they were no more bandits than I'm a Frey." Raymun said.

"You're speaking on your liege Raymun." he said angrily.

"Aye, but none of it's lies Brynden, you know this, otherwise you'd have punched me in the face by now."

"I still might." he said and Shella and Jonos chuckled.

"Stay a bit Brynden, at least see what his plans are, should any of us ask he'd likely not tell us, but you're his uncle, he'd not keep them from you." Lord Jason said.

"And what would you have me do, as I said he's the lord, I have no power here."

"It's naught to do with power old friend, I'm telling you this because of how far back we go, but should he call my banners, he may not get them." Jonos said.

"You'd refuse the call?" he asked stunned.

"Aye and I'm not the only one, oh don't get me wrong for a just cause I'll rally, but I fear that we may be forced into something which is far from just."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, listening to the others as they spoke, it seemed as if at least four of his nephew's most important bannermen seemed disinclined to accept him as their liege. Over the course of the night it got far worse, his nephew insulted both Lord Jason's son Patrek and Raymun Darry so much so that they left, Lord Jason following after his son. All because they dared to go to the wedding of Jaime Lannister, he also caught the Frey's whispering amongst themselves on more than one occasion.

Cat, on the other hand was a gracious host, she moved and worked the room expertly, and while she didn't negate all his nephew's damage, she did stop it from going much further. By the end of the night, though it was clear, he would have no choice but to stay on for far longer than he had hoped. Laying down in his bed that night he dreamt of his brother, calling him, trying to tell him something, he tossed and turned in the night trying to get some rest, but his sleep was fitful, to say the least.

The next morning he broke his fast alone, his nephew had slept on and Cat had gotten up early to go over the household, to see if there were any need for more or less servants and to make sure stocks and supplies were up to date. He found himself walking the corridors, ending up standing outside his nephew's room, thinking back to the morning he'd been called, the morning they found his brother's body.

_One week earlier._

_He stood looking at Cat as she sobbed hysterically, at Edmure as he stood there a blank expression on his face. Vyman knelt over Hoster's body and he found himself wondering why? Why had his brother come here? Why go to Edmure's room in the middle of the night? The conversations he had with his brother were fresh in his mind and this, for this to happen now, it just rang false. When the Maester stepped up though he made it clear it was not unexpected, that the illness was far worse than his brother had let on._

"_I tried to have him rest more, to take things easy, but he refused to listen."_

"_Had he done so would it made a difference?" he asked._

"_Some Ser Brynden, but the nature of the illness, the shortness of breath, it could have caught him anytime." Vyman replied._

"_Why was he here?" he asked looking to Edmure._

"_He wished to speak to me of something, but before he could, the coughing began, I tried to help, I tried." Edmure said and Brynden nodded looking back to his brother._

Now.

As he stood there looking down on the ground, he wondered on certain things, his nephew had moved immediately the Lord's rooms and at the time he had thought nothing of it. Thinking he'd rather be anywhere than in these rooms after seeing this, but now he wasn't sure. Was there more to it? Was he worried there was something in Hoster's rooms? Something he didn't wish found?.

_"I know but he's mine own son, what am I supposed to do?"_

Brynden found himself going back over and over the last conversation he had with his brother, trying to think on every sentence, every word, trying to see if he'd forgotten something if he'd missed something. Had his brother intended to do something about Edmure? Had he gone to his room to do or say something? And if he had, what did that mean? Was he actually contemplating what he thought he was? Was he really thinking his nephew a kinslayer?.

"Uncle there you are, Edmure is looking for us both." Cat said drawing him from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry I was miles away." he said shaking his head.

"I know, it's hard, just thinking of him, knowing he's not here anymore." she said wiping her eyes "Come we better not keep the Lord waiting." she said with half a smile.

Entering into his brother's, no nephew's solar, he fought the thoughts that were in his head, luckily Edmure was about to give him other things to focus on.

"Can you believe Darry and Mallister last night, how dare they treat their lord with such disrespect."

"Edmure." Cat said chidingly.

"No Cat, they were out of order, who do they think they are." Edmure said his face in a sneer.

"You were the disrespectful one and should you not change then you'll have no bannermen to call upon." he said and Edmure glared at him while Cat looked perturbed before she spoke.

"What do you mean uncle?".

"This Jon Snow stuff, it needs to stop and stop now, your bannermen are discussing it and I'm going to say this once more to be clear, I'll not be a party to it, so should you wish to keep them and me in your corner, it ends now." he said looking at Edmure who grew red in the face and at Cat who nodded and then reached out to touch Edmure's arm.

"Very well." Edmure said and Brynden breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aye, very well." Cat said.

"Now uncle as for why I asked to see you, I need your help actually."

"You have it, just name it." he said relieved that Jon Snow seemed to be forgotten about.

"I need to travel to Kings Landing to swear to the King and Cat has asked to come with me, while I could leave Utherydes as Castellan, I think family would present a better appearance." Edmure said.

"Aye, it wouldn't do otherwise, fine I'll stay until you come back." he said and Edmure and Cat smiled at him.

"Then we'll leave on the morrow, it's a long way and I'd see us back as soon as we can."

**The Lady Joanna 294 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He had sent Satin, some guards and letters to Jaime and Jon in Casterly Rock, originally he had simply planned to travel back himself. But Oberyn had convinced him to join him on the trip to Pentos and in the end, he had agreed, though whether it was for the same reasons or whether he just wished to see Essos he couldn't tell. Now though they were getting ready to stop off in Dorne, he would soon get to meet Prince Doran and see first hand how he reacted to the news of Jon's true identity.

They had passed Salt Shore and Lemonwood and would soon be docking in Sunspear, he would get to meet Doran's children before traveling on to the Water Gardens and meeting the prince himself. Oberyn seemed very eager to see his brother again, very eager to see Caleotte and Myles, though if Tyrion were to guess it was for very different reasons.

"We are almost there my friend, I am looking forward to showing you the delights of my homeland." Oberyn said with a smirk.

"I thought this was purely a business trip." he japed.

"All work and no play makes Oberyn a very dull boy Tyrion, I'd have thought our times in Oldtown would have shown you that." Ellaria said kissing Oberyn on the lips.

"Aye, that it did, I'm not stopping off in Lys though." he said a little more seriously.

"You lions, you're no fun at all." Oberyn said laughing as they saw the docks of Sunspear come into view.

Standing there waiting for them was a large contingent, though he was surprised to see no royals, apparently they were expecting a Lannister, not a Martell, he looked forward to their surprise at both. His guards carried only a small trunk with his changes of clothing, even his books would be left onboard while he traveled to meet Doran.

When the guards did see Prince Oberyn he laughed as one quickly ran back through the city towards the keep, immediately the carriages were called for and he, Oberyn and Ellaria were escorted to the seat of House Martell. The Old Palace was incredible to look at he thought as they neared it, rising almost out of the sand itself, its Spear Tower rising high in the sky.

"Welcome home my prince." Tyrion heard a voice say and looked to see Ser Daemon and Prince Oberyn's daughters walking towards the carriage when it stopped.

"Ser Daemon, everything is well?"

"It is my prince, it seems our own gift was added to one previously given, Ser Amory Lorch suffered exactly as we were told." Ser Daemon said looking to Tyrion and nodding.

"My nephew did the work himself, I look forward to seeing the results, is it here?"

"It is, both he and the Mountain have been given pride of place, I'm sure you'll enjoy what our prince did with them." Ser Manfrey said as he led the rest of the party toward them.

"Lord Tyrion may I present my nephew Prince Quentyn and my niece the heiress of Dorne, Princess Arianne." Oberyn said as a small frog faced boy and a girl who was anything but, made their way towards him.

"Why is there a Lannister here?" Quentyn said a look of disgust on his face.

"Lord Tyrion is a guest of our uncle and will be treated with the same respect and welcome he gave our family in Lannisport, Quentyn, is that understood?" Princess Arianne said smiling at him.

The boy just huffed, not that he paid too much attention to him, instead he found himself looking at a woman who took his breath away, a woman who surprisingly wasn't much taller than he was. Arianne was quite simply a beauty, she was buxom and curvaceous and used it to her advantage, her dress both revealing and not. When she caught him looking he expected to see some disgust, but was surprised to find none if anything it made her flirt even more.

"Now shall we head inside, I'm sure our guest would enjoy a drink, Lord Tyrion if you'd accompany me." she said holding out her arm for him to take.

The difference in height was both a blessing and not for him, more used to having to escort far taller women to feasts and balls, he always felt foolish as they had to bend down to allow him to take their arm. With Arianne though she didn't need to bend at all. As he turned to speak to her, he found his eye level was directly in line with her chest, where he soon found out that her nipples were large and dark brown and not at all covered as she moved.

"Enjoying the view my lord?" she said flirtatiously as she smiled while showing him the golden dome of the Tower of the Sun.

"It's an unexpected delight Princess, I find myself longing to explore it more thoroughly." he said looking directly at her before pointing to the colored glass windows.

"Not many people get to explore it directly, why should you be any different?" she asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

"Not many would appreciate it as much as I, nor take the time to fully enjoy it, to relish it, to fully immersive themselves in it." he said and she smiled as they reached their destination.

Up ahead was the Throne Room and ahead of them a dais, two seats were placed on it, both identical to the eye and he watched as Arianne walked and sat on one, her dress revealing a lot of her leg as she did so.

"Uncle please sit beside me, you'll enjoy the view that much better." Arianne said playfully and Oberyn took the seat beside her.

Tyrion looked on as she pointed in the distance and then Oberyn laughed loudly, forcing him to turn and look. Hanging above the door was the Mountain's head and beside it, Lorch's and another he didn't recognize. In the Mountain and Lorch's' open mouths were what could only be their manhood's, it was an imposing and funny sight.

He joined in with the rest of them laughing as drinks were brought, the Dornish wine a welcome respite after the Arbour gold he'd been drinking the last couple of moons. After a few glasses though he wished to change before the meal that night and was surprised when Arianne herself, accompanied him to his room. They were standing outside and he was just about to enter when she looked at him, her tongue licking her lip to make it wet.

"I was wondering if you really are the littlest lion?" she said suddenly her hand reaching out and touching his groin "Apparently not, this is good to know, perhaps if you're a good lion, I'll hear you roar." she said walking away from him.

He looked at her, the fullness of her arse as impressive a sight as the chest he'd been staring at as she touched him. Turning to walk into his room, his stiffness making his breeches feel tighter, he sighed, it could never be you fool he thought as he closed the door behind him.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Olenna**.

Making preparations for Margaery's nameday celebration was interrupted twice, firstly by the letter from Jon Arryn and then by the visit of Baelor Hightower. The first she had been expecting and it was potentially a problem, the second was only a surprise because of the letter Baelor carried. Sitting in her solar she waited for Willas who was spending more time with Sansa Stark.

At first he had done so because she had asked him to, then because he wished to see more of the Direwolf, lately though it was because he actually enjoyed spending time with the girl. She was far too young for a match at the moment, but simply having the two be friendly and comfortable around each other was a start, and for that Olenna was incredibly grateful once again for Margaery.

Her granddaughter had already taken Sansa under her wing, and given what she had found out about the girl in her very first lessons, she needed to, as to call the girl naïve would be to do her a disservice Olenna thought. She was simply uneducated in the finer points of politics, something she had been glad Margaery had pointed out to her. With her help and with Willas's willingness to offer his own insights, there was already a marked difference in the girl.

"Grandmother, I'm sorry I'm late." Willas said as he entered the room.

"It's no issue, sit, we have much we must discuss."

As he sat she handed him the letter from Jon Arryn, watching his expression as he read it, had she a looking glass nearby when she herself read it, she'd have no doubt had the same expression as he wore now. Willas looked worried, annoyed and on the verge of laughing all at the same time, the sheer desperation in Jon Arryn's letter along with the vague threats all combining to in the end make him laugh.

"Is this for real?" he asked and she nodded.

"It is."

"So we're to what? Keep giving them coin in the hope he can get us a betrothal he can't promise and should we not we'll find ourselves out of favor."

"That's the essence of it yes." she replied.

"Should they get us the betrothal?" Willas asked.

"Then we would have to accept and support them."

"You'd let Margaery wed the prince?"

"Margaery will wed the king, Willas. The true one, not the false stag. But what I find most interesting is that he still can't promise it, that even with the withdrawal of the funds he can't promise the betrothal, it makes what Jaime Lannister told me now seem even that much more true."

"Which was?"

"That the king wishes a Stark for his son."

"Sansa?" Willas asked.

"Aye."

"Is that why you wish us together grandmother?" Willas asked shaking his head.

"I wish you together because in the future she will be the best possible match for you, given the North's rise and given who the king will be, it would strengthen us even more." she said and Willas nodded looking at her.

"Would Lord Stark not consider the match with Joffrey?"

"Another time he'd welcome it no doubt, but from what the king says, his uncle is behind him fully, he'd hardly marry his daughter to Joffrey if that's the case. Even if he would, I doubt he'll get the chance."

"You think the king will move before they could wed?"

"It'll be years before she's flowered Willas, I doubt the king's dragons can be hidden forever, once they've grown, once they're big enough there is no other choice, we must move."

"What if they look for the betrothal with the Starks anyway?"

"Betrothals can be broken." she said smiling remembering her own.

"Your uncle brought another even more interesting letter, this one from Tyrion Lannister." she said and handed it to him.

As he read it she pondered her own moves against the crown, stopping funding was one thing, should she go further, raise prices perhaps, or cut supplies. Would the king wish her to do either? She wasn't sure, one thing she'd learned early on about Jon was he, like her granddaughter, didn't like to see people suffer, especially the smallfolk and it would be them, rather than the crown who would.

No, for now, she'd leave it at this and begin to see to more training for her men, they needed to be prepared, Garlan perhaps would be best.

"Lomys is not involved." Willas said and she looked at him seeing the relief in his face.

"No, but did you see the names who are?"

"It's almost all the great houses, ourselves, the Tullys and Starks seemed to have gotten away with it, why?"

"I don't know, but if I were to hazard a guess I'd say it was a mistake on their part, or perhaps they weren't able to interfere with the appointments. We know Stark's former Maester was involved, perhaps our own and Tully's were too, but this doesn't change too much either."

"It means we don't have to worry about Lomys killing us all at least." Willas said with a chuckle.

"How goes it with the hawks?"

"It's coming, I can get them to fly and come back from greater distances, I've been reading up on Essos and apparently pigeons can be used too."

"Would they not be too easy to pick off?" she asked.

"Perhaps, I may ask Garlan to take some to the Fossoways when next he travels, a couple of pigeons and one of the hawks, have him release them a day apart and see which if any arrive back and how quickly they do so." he said and she smiled, glad to see him on top of things.

"Are things set for tonight?"

"Yes grandmother, Margaery will have a really good nameday celebration." he said exasperatedly.

Once he left she went to her bedroom and lay down, finding herself in need of a small rest, she wasn't tired, more her head hurt from examining all the possible outcomes of future events. What the crown would or more importantly could do to them weighed on her mind, could they strip them of their wardenship? Perhaps, would they? She doubted it.

They like the Lannister's held the ace card, both in terms of their gold and the knowledge of who Jon really was, but should the crown move early, should they go against them, would they too not have to move earlier? Was Jon ready? If it came to it he would need to be, should they be stripped, then to keep the Reach he'd need to announce himself and move quickly.

While Olenna wasn't a military mind, she wasn't completely oblivious to it, The Reach, The West, and the North, Dorne and the loyalist's houses. All of them together far exceeded what Robert and Jon Arryn could call on, but a boy-king is harder to support than a grown one.

When she woke a couple of hours later she was surprised she'd fallen asleep at all, usually, when her mind was full she found she could not, was it confidence that allowed her to do so, or simply tiredness? She found it made no difference, she was refreshed and so she changed and made her way to ensure the final preparations for Margaery's feast were taken care of.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He dodged and moved to the side, Jon's blade coming close to catching him by surprise, then he parried another strike and moved forward. Arthur stood watching, his eyes on both of them, but mainly on Jon as he moved quicker and quicker. They had resumed their morning spars once Jon's injured shoulder had healed and for the first few it had been a frustrating experience.

His movements, his speed, his power, all of it were down and at first, both he and Arthur had worried the injury was more serious than it had seemed. But as with all things Jon, he found out that if his mind wasn't right, then his swordplay wasn't, something which both he and Arthur had discussed.

"I thought I was supposed to be the broody one." Jon said moving close to him and spinning as he aimed at his shoulder.

"You usually are, I was just giving it a go to see if it fits, turns out it doesn't." he said aiming two strikes in quick succession at him.

Eventually, he caught the blade and disarmed him, it was taking longer and longer to do it, the morning sessions having the desired effects, both to improve his work and clear his head. Jon walked over and grabbed the water jug filling out two mugs, one for each of them, and bringing them over, he waited until Arthur came and sat down beside them, the time for talking now upon them.

"Are you two ever gonna spar?" Jon said with a chuckle looking at them both.

"Aye, maybe after we eat" Arthur said and Jaime looked at his former brother to see a soft smile on his face.

"Not in private." Jon said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I think it would be good for everyone to see it, I'm sure Dacey would love to cheer you on my lord, as for your Arthur no doubt Ashara and Cregan would wish to see you and Jaime cross blades?".

"I'm sure they would, but just us Jon, no crowds." Arthur said and Jon nodded.

"I've been talking to Melisandre about the glass candles." Jon said and Jaime shuddered, he didn't like how close they were becoming.

"What did she say?" Arthur asked.

"It seems they allow for many things, some I've seen myself and one which I'm trying to get to grips with."

"You've been using them?" Jaime asked.

"Trying to, they're hard to control. I'm not strong enough to fully do so, but I've seen the past, Margaery saw the future and I can somewhat control seeing now."

"Seeing now?" Arthur asked.

Jon told them of the visions he had, of seeing things which could only be occurring in the present, of different places at the same time and how it got away from him. If what he was saying was true and he had no doubt of it, then should he be able to control it, they'd have the best spy network ever imagined.

They wouldn't need to do anything more than just look into the glass candles and see events as they occurred around the realm. He was thinking of the potential of this when he realized that both Jon and Arthur were still speaking.

"That's impossible, isn't it?" Arthur said his voice full of doubt.

"Anymore impossible then seeing the past or future, anymore impossible than seeing the present? Arthur in my room right now are two of the most impossible things the world has known, I think it's entirely possible." Jon said.

"What is?" he asked clearly having missed it.

"Jon says with the glass candles we could communicate with each other, that we could have one and he could have another and we could actually speak to each other no matter the distance apart." Arthur said and now he found himself agreeing with him.

"That can't be done, surely?"

"Melisandre says it can, I've tried and it's there I know it is, Rhaenix agrees and even Lygaron says it's true."

"You can speak to him?" he asked knowing this had been bothering him for some time.

"More and more, ever since he told me of them, he blocks me sometimes and our connection is nothing like the one with Rhaenix, I know for sure now he's for someone else, not me."

"Your aunt or uncle?" Arthur said.

"I don't think so, certainly not Viserys, not after what you told me of him."

"Daenerys then?" Jaime said.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem so, I saw her with her own dragons, three of them, none looked like Lygaron, they were different ones."

Jaime didn't know if he should be worried or not, Arthur had told them both that Viserys was far too much like his father. That he had watched them both, protected them from afar and once he saw Viserys he couldn't go to him, not even for Rhaegar. He had felt guilty about Daenerys, but his path was not theirs, he knew that now, he was where he was supposed to be.

But another Targaryen with dragons could lead to another dance, they would need to discuss this more, to decide if they should reach out, have the hound bring her back. Castamere, Clegane's own keep, there were many places she could stay and be protected in, she needed to know of Jon though, she needed to know the truth.

"He's doing it again." Jon japed and Arthur laughed.

"Daenerys?" he said and Jon's brow furrowed.

"Is on her path." Jon said and his voice left no room for further discussion, for now at least.

"Come let's break our fast, the others should be up soon." Arthur said and they walked off.

While Jon and Arthur walked to the hall, he headed back to his rooms, Dacey should be waking now and she was starting to get uncomfortable in the mornings once again. He made it just in time, she was searching for the pail he kept close just in case, grabbing it, he held her hair as she threw up and then poured her a mug of water.

"I hate you." Dacey said.

"I love you." he replied and she shook her head drinking her water "You feel up to eating?" he asked and she nodded.

He waited until she got dressed and then together they walked to break their fast, entering the hall to see it fuller than he expected. He took his seat beside his aunt and uncle, Gerion having decided to stay on for a bit. As Dacey ate the honeyed porridge, he looked at Jon who was speaking to his cousin and Loras, Brienne, Sarella and Joy sitting beside him looking on with interest.

"Arthur and I are sparring in a bit." he said softly as Dacey ate her second plate of porridge.

"Now I really hate you." she said frowning at him.

"You'll soon be able to smack me over the head with your mace once again." he said smiling which she returned.

"Don't think I've not imagined it."

"I've no doubt you have." he chuckled getting another frown from her.

Once they'd finished eating he looked to Arthur who nodded and so they walked to the sparring area, it was a far larger crowd than he hoped for. His uncle and aunt had come along as had Ashara and Joy, while Jon had brought all his friends, he half expected to see Rhaenix and Lygaron too. Thankfully, although in another way disappointedly, he'd not be facing Dawn, the sword far too noticeable, instead it would be longswords only.

"Ser Daeron." he said holding and then tapping his sword on the ground.

"Ser Jaime." Arthur said a small smile on his face.

The swords crashed together and they began to move, Arthur as quick and nimble as ever, though for Jaime he seemed slower, though perhaps that was more that he was used to facing Jon. What Jon may have had on Arthur in terms of speed, he was far behind in everything else, as Jaime was finding he himself was too. Power-wise they were evenly matched, but technique-wise, Arthur was still the very best he'd ever seen.

His strikes, his movements, how the blade came at you, all of it forced him back and back, his own parries and strikes seemingly ineffective. Barristan, Arthur, Jaime, he knew they were all far above anyone else in terms of swordsmanship. He and Barristan were of the same level, with maybe he having the edge, but Arthur, was above them both and he relished it.

The end came after to what Jaime had felt mere moments, but given the sweat he could feel, the heavy breathing that Arthur was doing, perhaps it had been longer than he had thought. Arthur moved in and after parrying his own strike, the blade moved so powerfully that had Arthur not stopped the blow when he did, then Jaime would have lost his head.

"I yield Ser Daeron." Jaime said with a grin as he looked at the blade which was inches below his neck.

He heard the clapping and turned to look up, seeing Jon and the others all looking on with varying looks of awe on their faces. As he moved to walk to Dacey who's own look was a cross between shocked and relieved, though Arthur stopped him to whisper in his ear.

"You've improved, I got lucky." Arthur said and Jaime shook his head.

"I barely kept up."

"As did I, I took this round, perhaps when next we spar you'll take the next."

Jaime didn't know if Arthur was just letting him down gently or not, all he heard really was next time they sparred, knowing that he and his brother would spar more was enough for now. He walked up to Dacey who kissed him and then helped her back to their rooms, she usually rested after breaking her fast and she was already yawning when he got there.

He received the note sitting in his solar later that day, the ship would be ready for inspection on the morrow. The Lion Cub, the newest pinnacle ship and the first to be fitted out with the rooms to transport the ice from the North was about to sail on its maiden voyage. Without Creylen, Jon had taken charge of the building of the rooms, he'd drawn what he needed and given full and clear instructions, and then checked up occasionally to see it done.

Now finally they were ready, the Ice House they'd built on the grounds of Casterly Rock would be the first of it's kind. A simple structure built into the ground and lined with the same materials as the rooms on the ships, they'd need to build Ice Wagons to transport the ice itself too. But should it work how Jon suggested, they'd be soon delivering it all over Westeros and Essos, bringing in even more coin.

"My lord, there's a lad who arrived at the main gates who says he's been sent here by Lord Tyrion." Arlan said as he walked into the room.

"A lad?"

"A young lad about Jon's age, he arrived with some of our guards, I've had them escort him to the floor below just to be safe."

"Have him brought up here, check him for weapons just in case."

"Already done my lord, he's clean, carried a small knife with him but handed it up before we even searched him."

"Well done." he said with a nod and Arlan left to go fetch the lad.

A few moments later the lad was brought into the room, he was as Arlan said about Jon's age, though it seemed unlike Jon and Loras this lad hadn't done any sparring or training whatsoever. In his hand, the boy held two letters which he handed to him, before he read them though he asked the boy who he was and how he knew his brother.

"My name is Satin my lord, Satin Flowers. I helped your brother while in Oldtown, ran messages for him and showed him around, he asked if I'd like to be his page or squire" Satin said his face red.

"My brother didn't return with you though?" he asked suspiciously.

"No my lord, he, Prince Oberyn and Lady Ellaria left on one of the other ships and told me and the guards to wait for the next one and to come here and deliver those to you." Satin pointed to the letters.

Jaime opened the first one eager to find out where his brother was.

_Dearest brother,_

_Oberyn and I have found out much and made contact with Marwyn, my other letter will explain that in far more detail. On speaking to the Maester we've found that Loamara is in Pentos and is someone we'd wish to speak to, Marwyn thinks he'd be a great asset for Jon too. So Oberyn and I have decided to travel to Pentos ourselves and find the man and bring him back, it's far easier to do so from here than to travel back to Lannisport first._

_Satin is a good lad Jaime, find a place for him until I return, I intend to take him into my service so treat him well, he deserves it. Oberyn will ensure I am safe and I shall return once I've found Loamara, it should not take long._

_Tyrion._

He looked at the boy before opening the second letter.

_Jaime._

_Marwyn is on our side, he confirmed some names for us, Luwin as Jon said is one of the ones we can trust, as are Vyman in Riverrun, Myles in Sunspear and Lomys in Highgarden. I've sent Olenna a letter confirming her own Maester is to be trusted to an extent._

_It's the ones who are not which gives me pause, Pycelle, Caleotte, Cressen, Coleman and Arden are all confirmed to be in on things, as are Theobold and Walgrave. The fact that four of these represent the great houses and that Creylen would have made it five, shows just how deep this runs._

_Were it not for timing and death, then both Winterfell and Highgarden would no doubt have their own Maesters be part of things too. To that end Marwyn has promised to do everything he can to send us a Maester we can trust, should a man named Jardene arrive to take up the post, then Marwyn has been successful. Should anyone else arrive, then treat them as if they are the same as Creylen._

_Marwyn will continue to dig into things and until then we can take all necessary precautions._

_Tyrion._

Jaime placed the letters on the table and looked to the boy once again.

"It seems my brother thinks highly of you Satin, we'll find a place for you here should you wish it?"

"I do my lord, thank you." Satin said a large smile on his face and Jaime decided to show the lad around, rather than have Arlan or one of the servants do so.

"Come with me then, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"My lord?"

"My own squires and ward are here too, all are around your own age, I'm sure they'll make you feel welcome."

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Melisandre.**

Seeing a dragon in the flesh was one thing, seeing one being born quite another, but that was just one of the many things she'd seen the prince do since she'd arrived here. When he'd shown her the glass candles, shown her them lighting she'd almost dropped to her knees in reverence, she had seen the greatest sorcerers in Asshai try and fail to do so.

Yet her prince could light them as if it was nothing, watching the flames appear on the top of the candles just by the prince's will alone, just by him wishing it so. If there were ever more proof than the dragons needed to show he was R'hllors chosen, then this was it. When he had handed her the first candle the things she'd seen, the blue eyes, the ice, the wall crumbling down, the army of dead men, all things she'd seen before but fleetingly.

But in the prince's presence she saw them for far longer, saw them as they marched, saw them as the darkness fell, before once again she saw the light and the flames as the prince brought the dawn. That he would listen to her counsel, take her advice, made her feel worthy of serving him, her and her guards willing to lay down their lives for his should he ask it of them.

"_Why would I do such a thing, life, Melisandre is a gift from the gods is it not, surely then only the gods have the right to ask such a thing?"_

"_You are my god's chosen my prince, his will upon this world, what you command, comes from R'hllor himself, should you ask it of me it shall be done."_

"_Then know I shall never ask it, nor ever accept it, if I am his chosen then this is my choice."_

Benerro, Moqorro, Kinvara, she had prayed with, worshipped with and listened to them all, she knew the high priest and priestess didn't care for the lives of those that were beneath them. Priests had been sent on missions that could only lead to their deaths, based upon the will of R'hllor before, or was it the will of his priests? The more she thought of it, the more time she spent with the prince, the more she questioned it.

"_Thoros told me that offering a sacrifice to the fire is seen as R'hllor's will, is this true?"_

"_It is my prince."_

"_Does that not seem strange to you?"_

"_It increases the power my prince, it brings us closer to R'hllor."_

"_I know of blood magic Melisandre, the power of blood, mine own, my families. I've read your book, there is power in blood, in Kings' Blood, in Dragon's Blood."_

"_Indeed my prince, your own I've no doubt is the most powerful of all."_

"_Then should we need power we can use it then, there is no need for other blood to be spilled."_

"_As you command my prince."_

"_I'll not have people burned my lady, if I am his chosen, this is my choice."_

She watched the prince as he sparred, after his injury he had taken time to recover, he had seemed ordinary to her and for a time she had found this most disconcerting. He was the Prince that was Promised, destined to defeat the great other and bring the dawn, yet he lost to two boys and a girl easily. But soon she learned that all was not as it seemed, be it his injury or other matters, something wasn't quite right with the prince.

Once it was right again she saw it, he moved faster than he should, he almost seemed to be able to glide through the air, the sword in his hands an extension of them, as it found it's target again and again. Her two guards both trained in the techniques that only the fiery hand knew found him a fascinating subject to watch, said he moved as they did, though how they knew not.

"_He is his chosen." she would say and they would nod in agreement.  
_

When they asked could he spar with them the prince had agreed and then she saw it even more clearly, the moves he did, the spins, the turns, her guards moved the same way. But Jon was quicker than they, almost as if he was tapping into even more power than they were, even deeper into the source of their power. While the guards beat him, they did so simply because of their advantages in strength and experience, both men saying they'd lose soon enough.

_"My prince perhaps you should travel to Volantis, study some at the temple, learn the ways of the Fiery Hand, the ways of some of the magic of our order?"_

_"One day I may do that my lady, but not today, here I have much I must do before I can even begin to think of travel, but one day._"

_"Perhaps when the dragons are large enough?"._

"_Perhaps."_

"_Do you dream of Valyria my prince?"_

_"My dreams are of many things, I've seen Valyria, seen it in the past and the present, I have no wish to go there, but…"_

_"But?"._

_"We don't always get what we wish for my lady. Sometimes the choice is made for us, sometimes we must follow the path we've been set on. My sister wishes to see the land of our forefathers and in this, I have no choice, we are one my lady, where she goes, I go."_

"_Then ask it and I shall follow my prince."_

"_No my lady, your place is here, this is my choice." he said and she smiled._

**Crownlands 294 AC.**

**Cat.**

Helping Edmure settle in as Lord was more stressful than she had thought it should be, her brother seemingly wanting to settle old grudges and slights, even before he'd been officially named as Lord Paramount. It had taken every ounce of her persuasion skills to keep him in check and she feared he would do something stupid, once she left to return North.

Not that she'd be doing so for quite some time yet, handling her father's arrangements had been hard, organizing things so he got the right send-off, was even more difficult than she'd imagined. But she had pulled it off and he was sent to the gods in a manner befitting him, she'd been so concerned with appearances that she'd not yet properly had time to grieve. Now given what she was planning, she found the time had long past, so focused was she on the future.

"We're passing Rosby my lord, we should be arriving at Kings Landing by the early evening." she heard one of the guards say to Edmure.

Good, she was looking forward to seeing Petyr again, to seeing Lysa and Jon Arryn, though she was annoyed at her sister too. She had hoped she'd come to see their father off, knowing she was in Kings Landing and had not come had bothered her, only the fact of her babe allowing for her to forgive her sister the slight. She was glad her uncle had agreed to act as castellan, he was sorely needed, though why he seemed so fond of the bastard was beyond her.

"_We should act as if we don't care Edmure, at least around Brynden, let him believe all is forgotten about."_

"_He'll never accept it, perhaps I can argue it a little."_

"_Aye, that sounds good, in the end though, we tell him we've no plans for the bastard."_

"_What if he finds out Cat?"_

"_By then it'll be too late, besides he is our family, he'll remember that in the end."_

Despite what she had said she was starting to believe her uncle wouldn't accept it, that when Jon Snow was dead he'd know it was them, while he'd never speak up about it, she knew he'd do as he said she would. But the loss of an uncle was a small price to pay for her family's security, for their welfare and future it was one she'd pay gladly. She drifted off briefly before they reached the gates, though it was the smell that woke her.

"I meant to warn you of that, sorry." Edmure said as they entered and rode to the Red Keep.

"Does it always smell this bad? She asked and her brother nodded.

Arriving at the Red Keep she was pleased to see Jon Arryn, Lysa and Petyr lined up to meet them, seeing Lysa carrying her babe in her arms, she found herself more able to forgive her for not coming to the funeral. The babe looked so small, so sickly, she worried for him immediately, though Lysa seemed far happier than when she'd seen her last.

Jon Arryn looked as if he'd aged far more than the ten and one years since she'd seen him last, as for Petyr he looked handsome and prosperous and she felt happy for her friend. Once the introductions were made, they were escorted into the keep itself, they'd be staying in the Maidenvault which she was more than happy about.

"Cat you look beautiful as always." Petyr said his smile beaming as he looked at her.

"Thank you Petyr, it's good to see you again."

"You too, perhaps we can speak later once you've settled?" he said his voice barely a whisper.

"His grace wishes for you both to join him and the queen for dinner Catelyn, if you feel up to it after your travels that is?" Jon Arryn said and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course my lord, I'd be honored."

After leaving her things in her room, bathing and changing with the help of the group of servants that they had supplied her with, she walked to the private dinner quarters to eat with the king and queen. Edmure walked nervously beside her, once inside she was happy to see Lysa and Jon Arryn would be joining them and they sat awaiting the king and queen to arrive.

"Cat, you look even more beautiful than I remember" Robert said as he and the queen arrived, Cat and the others immediately rising to their feet.

"Your grace." she replied a soft smile on her face.

"Lady Catelyn." Cersei said as she looked at her.

"My queen," she said with a curtsy.

A few moments later she was sitting down and after the king had grown bored with speaking to Edmure of hunting, he turned to her.

"A pity Ned's not with you Cat, I'd have enjoyed seeing my oldest friend again." Robert said his voice both accusing and slightly sad.

"Had he known I planned to come visit then I've no doubt he would have come too your grace, but unfortunately my father's passing was a surprise neither of us expected."

"Of course, I'm sorry for your loss, both of you, a great man your father, he will be missed."

"He will your grace." she said her voice low.

"We'll do the ceremony tomorrow your grace, naming Lord Edmure as Lord Paramount and the swearing of fealty." Jon Arryn said and the king nodded.

"Now Cat tell me of your family, how are they doing, your boy, the one you named for me, how is he?"

Cat told him then of Robb and Arya, of Bran and Sansa and when she spoke of her daughter the king perked up, eager for more information on Sansa. Going so far at one point as to asking if it was true she took after her in looks and personality, something she was proud to confirm.

"I have a son the same age Cat, Joffrey, you'll no doubt meet him while you're here." Robert said before Jon Arryn and then Cersei interrupted.

"Your Grace perhaps now is not the time." Jon Arryn said confusing her.

"Yes Robert, perhaps we should speak to Lady Catelyn on this another time."

"Another time, she's right here now and who better than to carry the news back to Ned than his own wife." Robert said.

"Your Grace?" she asked.

"Many years ago I wished Ned and I to be tied in bonds of marriage, he was the brother I chose Cat, he still is, the damn Dragonspawn stole that chance away from me, stole her from me."

"Robert." Cersei said her voice rising but the king ignored her and continued speaking.

"But I have a son, you have a daughter, fate is giving me a second chance, so what say you Cat?".

"Your Grace?" she asked pretending to be confused, she could see Edmure looking at her with a smile which was almost as big as the one she was hiding behind her apparent confusion.

"I wish a betrothal Cat, between Joffrey and Sansa, I would have your daughter as my goodaughter, as the next queen of the seven kingdoms."

Every inch of her, every fiber in her wished to shout yes at the top of her lungs, but she knew she'd need to speak to Ned, or at least pretend to, so she schooled her features and answered.

"Your Grace, if it were up to me I'd accept in a heartbeat, but I must discuss it with Ned, though I've no doubt of his answer as I'm sure you do not. So I shall say yes, but ask it not to be announced until I speak to my husband."

"Of course Cat, I'd expect nothing less, you've no idea how happy this makes me" Robert said his smile larger than her own.

"Me too your grace." she looked as he filled his wine glass and handed her one too while waiting while everyone else filled their own and raised them.

"To Joffrey and Sansa." Robert said loudly and exuberantly.

"Joffrey and Sansa." she said just as loud, as did Edmure, and in her excitement she didn't notice how both Cersei and Jon Arryn were less loud in their own cheers.

As she undressed later that night she heard a knock on the door and answered to see Petyr standing there, she quickly covered herself and looked at him angrily.

"Petyr I was readying myself for bed."

"I'm sorry Cat, forgive the intrusion."

"Can't it wait until the morrow?"

"No, I came as soon as I heard the news."

"Oh." she said turning and pouring them both some wine.

"You don't sound happy Cat?"

"I am, I am, just tired."

"Do you think your husband will accept it?"

"The betrothal, of course, it's his best friend's son, Sansa would be queen, there is no match better." she said.

"The heir of Highgarden?" he said and she frowned.

"A cripple over a prince, I think not Petyr, my daughter is worth far more than that."

"Indeed she is Cat, but her fostering there, perhaps that's why your husband sent her there?"

"It wasn't Ned." she mumbled.

"What?" he asked not hearing her.

"It wasn't Ned, it was the bastard Petyr, Jon Snow he's trying to take Winterfell from Robb, he sent her there, it was his idea."

"Cat I didn't know."

"You have to help me Petyr, you must, I need you to help me." she said her voice full of pleading.

"Ask of me anything Cat, if it's in my power I'll do it, you only need ask."

She could have kissed him right then and there, finally someone who understood what a danger the bastard was, someone who knew how she felt, someone who cared for her.

"I want him dead Petyr, I want to send someone to kill him, will you help."

"Of course I will." Petyr said a smile on her face and she felt the relief immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I would like to thank all of you who sent me good wishes and messages of support, your thoughts and words meant a lot to me and have helped me greatly, so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Things should be back to normal posting wise from here on, this story will update Tues and Thurs from next week as usual, while TDP will update Saturday and DSSS Monday.
> 
> Up next here, Margaery's nameday celebration brings some interesting visitors to Highgarden, Doran receives some shocking news, while Richard learns some things and Jon receives a vision.
> 
> I've Been asked to explain a little more about which Maesters are where.
> 
> Luwin/Winterfell.  
Lomys/Highgarden.  
Vyman/Riverun.  
Myles/Sunspear.
> 
> Cressen/Dragonstone.  
Coleman/Eyrie.  
Caelotte/Water Gardens.  
Arden/Horn Hill, House Tarly.  
Pycelle/Kings Landing Grand Maester.
> 
> Theobold and Walgrave are in the Citadel.
> 
> So far apart from Creylen and Walys, it's the bottom seven who are known to be part of the conspiracy, from now on I'll name the house/place the Maester is in when i mention him.


	66. Whispers, Secrets and Truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Oberyn meet with Doran, Richard gets back to work, Margaery receives gifts while Jon has a vision.

**Sunspear 294 AC.**

**Arianne.**

The feast was in full swing, celebrating with a Lannister not something men and women of Dorne had ever imagined being a possibility, and certainly not something she had ever thought to be one. However Tyrion she found to be far different than she would have imagined, the dwarf was witty, charming when he wished to be, and most importantly, he was fun.

She found far too many men to be boring, far too many to wish to speak on one subject only, be it arms and martial pursuits like Daemon, or power like Drey. Tyrion though didn't limit himself, his interests ran into almost everything, be it wine, or trade, politics or knowledge, no subject seemed beyond him. She found herself immensely enjoying their talks, so much so that Quentyn despite their earlier talk, still glared at her as she laughed when Tyrion said something funny.

"_He is a Lannister and a dwarf, why should we feast him."_

"_He is a guest of our uncle, his family is the reason the Mountain that rides no longer does so, the reason why Amory Lorch breathes no more, they have helped avenged Elia, helped avenge Aegon and Rhaenys."_

"_They were the ones behind it in the first place." Quentyn said his voice raised._

"_You blame a child for that, are you responsible for everything father does, am I?"_

"_That is not the same, father does not order the deaths of children." _

"_You will treat our guest with respect Quentyn, or I shall send you back to Yronwood in disgrace, or better yet Oberyn will teach you what being a Martell really means."_

It seemed though that their conversation hadn't taken, Quentyn still the same petulant and childish boy he had always been. She would shame him if he spoke up though and he knew it, so he held his tongue, which was more than she could say for Tyrion, who was presently telling a delightfully rude story about a Jackass and a Honeycomb. Such a wicked tongue he has she thought with a smile, wondering if he knew how to use it in other ways.

"Lord Tyrion, perhaps you'd join me for some air?" she said smirking as Oberyn nibbled on Ellaria's ear.

"I would be honored Princess." he said and rose to his feet.

They walked from the hall to the balcony, other couples sitting around drinking and enjoying the cool breeze. Dornish feasts were far less formal than those in the rest of the seven kingdoms, once the food was served, the high table became less of the focus. Instead people would dance, move around more, only politics and important matters kept people to the high table.

Looking back into the room she saw Drey and some others look to her forlornly, she had kept her attention almost exclusively on Tyrion this night, kept her conversation mainly to him and her uncle. Rather than work the room, she had instead worked the man, trying to find out if it was a brief momentary lust she felt for the forbidden thoughts of being with a dwarf, or was there more to the man than his size.

"This is not what I expected princess." Tyrion said as he sipped on the wine.

"Arianne." she said as she sat on the small wall, her dress opening to show off her legs.

"Arianne, a Dornish feast, it's far different than I had expected."

"In Dorne we like to savor things Tyrion, enjoy each dish as if it's our last, enjoy the spices, the flavor, every mouthful, are you not a man who would enjoy every mouthful?" she said as she crossed her legs, her dress revealing even more of them.

"I am Arianne, though we are more used to rushing through our meals, to rushing so we can enjoy the sweet taste of our desserts, I find myself more willing to go far more slowly."

"Slow can be good Tyrion, though there is a time for speed too, do you not agree?" she said licking her lips.

"Variation Arianne, I find variation to be key." he said smiling at her his mismatched eyes gleaming in the night sky.

Arianne reveled in flirting, she reveled in making a man lose himself, a man lusting for her and she could see that Tyrion certainly did want her. But either he was far better at playing this game or something was holding him back, whichever it was it intrigued her, excited her, relieved her boredom. She was about to say something even more direct when Oberyn and Ellaria walked out, Obara, Nym and Tyene too.

"Ah, there my niece is, showing Tyrion the sights Ari?" Oberyn said a half-smirk on his face.

"Just showing him what delights Dorne has to offer uncle." she said and smirked when Tyrion gulped.

Good, it was nice to know he really was interested and not just flirting for the sake of it, she stood up and walked to her uncle, kissing his cheek.

"It's good to have you back uncle, though I'm distraught you'll not be staying for long."

"We leave on the morrow Ari, we must speak to Doran and then be on our way." Oberyn said and she looked to see a bit of disappointment on Tyrion's face, which matched her own.

"Then we must make the very best use of the night we have, don't you agree Tyrion?" she said and saw the dwarf smile.

They spent some more time on the balcony, before the cool air chilled too much, then after some dancing which Tyrion didn't partake in, nor did she since he was who she wised to dance with, the night eased down. Tyrion, despite looking like he was drinking as much as everyone else, was practically sober and she smirked as she noticed his trick, always holding a half-full glass, always looking as if you'd just emptied your own.

After bidding everyone good night and going back to her room, she quickly changed into something far more revealing. Giving the guards quite an eyeful, which wasn't anything new, she made her way to Tyrion's room and knocked at the door. The look he gave her when he opened it, fed into her arousal, she said nothing, just walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Princess I.." he stuttered adorably.

"Welcome to Dorne." she said with a smile as she undid the straps and her dress fell to the floor.

As she stood at the gates waving them off many hours later she smiled, the marks he'd left on her were covered for now, though she'd take pleasure in seeing them later. She had asked him to bite her and he had, asked him to please her and he did, asked him to satisfy her and she was more than sated. Smiling she turned and walked back towards the Old Palace, she had asked him to return and he had promised he would, and she found herself far more eager for his, than for anyone else's thus far.

**Riverlands/Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Ser Richard.**

He and Darius had both stayed in the shack and taken a turn to go to the small village, he felt in some ways lost here, cut off from the rest of his lips, and so he had no wish to stay too long. The news Darius brought him of Hoster's death though changed everything, Richard could honestly say there were few men he hated as much as Hoster Tully, few he wished to see suffer more than him.

But with him gone that meant that Edmure was now Lord Paramount of the Trident, now Lord of Riverrun and so he began to consider what this would mean for his king. On one hand, he would be a terrible Lord, the fractures in the Riverrlands could be exploited, even more. They could both take advantage and also weaken any potential force that Robert could call against them.

On the other, being a lord was vastly different than being heir, a lord had more access to funds, more access to men to order around, given he believed Edmure had tried to kill his king once, Would this now mean he'd try with greater effort? He needed to speak to the girl Darius had inside, needed to know more about things, so he had Darius arrange a meeting and waited until the morning when she'd show up.

"Where is she Darius?" he asked impatiently the next morning.

"She'll be here, she needs time to get away, that and we usually meet closer to the keep."

"Go find her, escort her here and back if you need to." he said and Darius nodded.

They arrived an hour or so later and the young girl seemed incredibly nervous, the fact she was meeting him seeming to have scared her somewhat.

"Pearl, this is Alayn, he's a friend of mine, you can tell him anything, I'll be outside." Darius said nodding to him as he walked outside.

"Milord." she said and he shook his head.

"Not a lord Pearl, just Alayn, take a seat, have you eaten?" he asked and she shook her head.

He gave her the remainder of what he had been breaking his fast on, the deer meat though cold was still tasty and the bread was fresh and while at first, she eat only a little, soon she was finishing the meal.

"Darius tells me you've had some visitors Pearl?"

"We has milord, the lord's sister and uncle have come and helped with Lord Hoster's funeral."

"And what are they like, these visitors?"

"The uncle is nice milord, he treats us all well, the lady is mean though, she calls us out on things, makes sure we're dressed right and look right, makes sure we're not standing around she calls it."

"How are things between them all, do they get along?"

"The lady and the lord do, the uncle not so much, he don't spend much time with them, but those two, always whispering they are, always speaking together."

Richard looked carefully at the girl, she wasn't lying he could tell, but could she be mistaken, perhaps she'd just not seen them all together, he was about to ask her but she spoke then about the funeral.

"The uncle milord, he weren't happy when the lord missed the shots, weren't happy at all, I were serving him later and he was grumbling with some of the other lords, none of them happy it seemed to me."

"About the lord's death?" he asked.

"That and about the new lord, milord."

"What did you hear about the new lord?"

"Not much, something about a bastard and Kings Landing, and bandits, but I didn't catch it all, only that one of them said something funny about the Frey's." the girl said with a giggle.

"What did they say?"

"That they were no more bandits than he were a Frey milord."

"And the Lord's death?"

"Awfully quick it were milord, one minute he were up and about, the next lying on the floor in his son's room."

"He was found in his son's room?" he asked and the girl nodded.

"Anything else?"

"The uncle weren't happy milord, nor the lady, but the lord were, he's been smiling every time I brings him his drinks milord."

"I thank you, this is exactly what I need, now Darius promised you a gold dragon didn't he" he said and the girl looked at him as if he was mad.

"He did milord, but I didn't find out anything." she said sadly.

"You found out enough, it's all there." he said handing her a pouch full of coins, giving her a gold dragon itself would cause far too many problems "Spend it wisely and should you need to leave, speak to Darius, I'll find something for you."

"Thank you, milord, thank you." the girl said looking at the pouch in awe.

As she got up to leave she turned back.

"Milord, there is something else, I think the lord and lady are planning a trip or something, one of the guards and me, we meet for a tumble or two and well he said they're going to Kings Landing." she said and he nodded waiting for her to leave.

He sat there while Darius led the girl back closer to the keep, trying to make sense of things in his head, Hoster's death was sudden and it happened in his son's room, the Blackfish seemingly not in tune with his niece and nephew and now a trip to the capital. What the hell were the fishes up to?. When Darius came back he spoke to him on the girl, telling him to keep her as a contact, to dissuade her from leaving for now.

_Two days later._

The girl's information was sound, Edmure and Catelyn along with a decent-sized escort were heading to Kings Landing, after saying his goodbyes to Darius, he began to ride on ahead, he needed to be there before them. He rode hard to Darry, knowing that there he'd receive more information and a change of horses too. It took him almost ten days to reach the keep and when he did he was annoyed to find Raymun not in the castle. He did get to change his horses though and did find some messages waiting for him, though nothing really interesting or important. He stayed the night and left after breaking his fast the next morning.

He was tired, saddle sore and wet as it had rained for the previous three days, by the time he arrived in Kings Landing he couldn't wait to be off his horse. Making his way to his building he was glad to be home though, despite everything that had happened in this city, despite all he'd lost, Kings Landing was his home.

"Alayn." he heard Tobias say as he dismounted.

"Not now Tobias, I need a warm bath, a hot meal and some rest, whatever it is it can wait until the morrow."

"I was just about to welcome you home, but aye it can wait." Tobias said with a chuckle.

In the end, he enjoyed the bath, ate the meal, drank some ale, but sleep eluded him, so sitting at his desk he went over the reports from his lips, read the whispers and the messages.

_Things progressing in the north, the lord making changes to the town of winter, a squid on his heels though, nowhere to be found._

_The wolf boy traveling abroad, sailing with the merman._

He read the next ones from the Reach.

_A red wolf has landed, taking to her lessons well, settling in nicely and making herself a den._

_The thorns are prickly, a falcon trying to make a nest in their bushes._

From Dorne.

_Gifts received, welcomed and treated with the respect they deserved._

_A small lion and a snake in the grass soon to arrive._

From the Vale.

_Proud lords up in arms as Lions begin to roar, prices raised and shouts heard._

_The falcon's heir grows ever weaker._

From the Stormlands.

_A small stag travels far from home, looking for something in the rose garden, _

_A lord has become far too friendly with a man of red, the faith not happy._

From the east he opened the letter, wondering how Clegane was getting on.

_The boy fell, nothing I could do, it was the girl you cared about anyway. _

_There are people looking for her, people from here, I'm on the move, seems safest, for now._

_ The girls good, clever and smart, brave too, we'll be fine._

_ So consider this my resignation, what your plans are I care not,_

_ I'll not let her be used, not by them, not by you._

Richard couldn't help but smirk, the king was right, Sandor was the right man. Though it bothered him he'd not receive more news, he could find them if he needed, knowing she was safe was far more important, than knowing where she was. He opened the letter from the west, eager to hear from his king.

_Richard, _

_Much has happened, much you may not be aware of, much you no doubt will already know by the time you read this._

_Tyrion and Oberyn have traveled to Oldtown, they will need to meet with Marwyn to find out more, but it seems the Maester's were far more involved. Creylen spoke some and we found out more, but we're searching in the dark Richard, trust none but the names we give you, not that you would anyway._

_Be safe, be well, _

_Jae._

He looked through his other messages, eager to see if there was more, there was confirmation from his lips that Tyrion and Oberyn arrived in Oldtown and met the Maester, that they'd since left, but his Dornish lips had confirmed that. Once done, he began to write, sending out his orders, then once he was ready he'd prepare for the fishes. Soon he'd meet Barristan and see if there was anything else he needed to know, get a different perspective should he need it.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She looked at the box, almost eager to open it, eager to find out what it was Jon had given her, but she wished to wait, she'd open it at the feast and so she placed it in her pocket and made her way to the great hall. Her family, her friends, Sansa, even Fang were all there waiting for her when she entered, she heard them cheer and blushed a little as she walked to her seat.

Her father smiled at her, then stood up and began to speak.

"My lords and ladies, I welcome you all to this nameday feast for my beloved daughter, raise your glasses please, to Margaery, Happy Nameday.

"Happy Nameday." she heard the voices say as the cheers rang out.

Taking her seat she turned to Sansa who was sitting beside her, Willas sitting beside her friend, she smiled and the food began to arrive. The fare was a mixture of both normal feast dishes and some of her favorites, but this time it was she who decided who to send them down to. Seeing Lord Renly at his table she sent him the first dish, the Lord flashing her a welcoming smile.

When they second came she sent it to her cousins, then to Lord Tarly, following on then in the order she and her grandmother had decided upon. She ate from the ones she enjoyed, took a taste of the ones she did not as was custom and looked forward to the sweets and desserts. Once they arrived and she'd eaten it was time for the presents, she smiled as her father turned to her first, he and her mother standing up to present her with their own.

"For my beautiful daughter." her father said and she opened the box to see the beautiful necklace, the jewels immaculate.

Garlan and Leonette gave her some fabrics, others gave her more of them, some pretty dresses from her grandfather, though she had no doubt it was her aunts who picked them. Her grandmother gave her a beautiful book, it's illustrations incredible, that it was the history of the Targaryen's was no great surprise.

"Lady Margaery." she heard Sansa say as she stepped forward, the shawl she carried in her hands beautiful and delicate "I hope you like it." she said as she handed it to her.

It was snow-white, with golden roses embroidered on it, but as you looked closer among the white were little dots of red, it took her a moment to see it clearly, but somehow Sansa had managed to hide Ghost's outline among the patterns. The white wolf protecting and guarding the golden roses, Margaery almost cried in her happiness, kissing Sansa on the cheek instead.

"My lady, I've been told you like to hawk and though I know your brother breeds perhaps the best, perhaps you will accept these as a token of my affection." Lord Renly said and his words confused her, though she did think the little hawk chicks to be incredibly beautiful.

"I thank you, my lord, your gift is most gracious and I accept it gladly." she said smiling as he bowed before walking away.

As more and more gifts came, another book this one from Samwell Tarly much to his father's annoyance and her grandmother's amusement, she sat there her hand on the box, wondering if she should open it now. In the end, her curiosity needed to be satisfied, she needed to know, so she took it out and carefully unwrapped it.

"Who's that from sweetling?" she heard her mother say.

"Jon." she said smiling as she opened it.

"Ser Jon sent you a gift?" her father said thinking it was someone else, a Fossoway perhaps.

"No Just Jon." she said her smile beaming now as she finally had it unwrapped.

She was confused at first when she looked inside, it seemed to be parchment, small pieces of parchment, though as she touched them she found something solid at the bottom. Reaching in she took one of them out and looked at it and felt her heart almost stop. It was her grandmother, drawn so small it fitted easily into the box, but the colors, the way it looked, it was her, it was as if she was holding her in her hand.

Looking through the others, she felt overwhelmed, Garlan, Willas, Loras, Her mother and Father, Joy, Ghost, Winter, Rhaenix too which she quickly put in her pocket, the last one though took her breath away and tears of happiness fell from her eyes. He had placed it in a small covering, something she'd not seen before, something one would put on a table or desk.

As she looked at the picture of Jon and she together seemingly dancing, her fingers touching the glass that covered them, she wiped her eyes and looked to her grandmother and father who were looking at her with concern.

"Jon made me some drawings." she said and handed out the ones of her family, while walking to show her grandmother the one he'd done of her.

She placed the one of Jon and she in her pocket, alongside Rhaenix, while her family each looked at the images he'd drawn of them.

"These are incredible, look Garlan it's you." Leonette said.

"Loras, my sweet Loras." her mother said while her father stared at his own image as if it was magical.

"He's a very talented young man indeed." her grandmother said and smiled as she looked at her own.

After showing them to some more people, she gathered them up, Sansa showing the drawing of Ghost to Fang who whined and moved to lick it, Sansa quickly moving it from her and telling her no. Margaery placed the drawings back in the box, placing the one of Rhaenix and the one of Jon and her in there too, before putting the box back in her pocket. Once done she sat back down and hoped not too many boys would ask her to dance tonight.

It was inevitably a forlorn hope, not only as it was her nameday would it mean she'd be almost required to dance, but for some reason, her mother or father had seemed to have invited almost every boy they could to this feast. Even Lord Renly asked her to dance and she found it most strange to dance with a man that much older than her. He was a good dancer though, even if she was barely thinking of him as they did so.

"You seem distracted my lady." Renly said.

"Am I, my apologies my lord, one too many dances it would seem." she said and thankfully he took it to mean what it meant, rather than as being about him.

"Would you prefer to sit and speak my lady, if you would then I would be honored to."

"I would my lord, I thank you."

She found him to be charming and witty, though both his interest in her and it seems in a boy sitting behind her at times she found disconcerting. By the time she said her goodbyes to him and reached the high table, she found her father smiling at her and nodding to the lord and Sansa looking on furiously. Sitting down with her friend, she felt it was best to deal with this first, before speaking to her grandmother on the other.

"Sansa?" she said softly to no reply "Sansa." she said again to nothing, before a little more loudly "Sans." she said and received a chuckle from the girl.

"I thought Joy was still back at the Rock." Sansa said smirking before they both giggled.

"Well she always seems able to get peoples attention, I thought I'd try it."

"Sorry Marge, I was just annoyed."

"At who?" she asked curious herself now.

"Boys." Sansa said looking down to a table below them.

Margaery looked to see who was sitting there, Dickon Tarly, Horas and Hobber, a couple of Stormlands boys she didn't recognize and some other boys from the Reach. She had danced with almost half of them, while she knew Sansa had danced with even more, curious she turned to see what it was they had done or said to annoy her friend.

"What did they do?"

"What, oh nothing, it's jut they think us stupid, simple, little girls who swoon and faint at their feet." Sansa said and Margaery smiled, she had said the same words to Sansa no more than a week ago.

"Well, not all boys are like them." Margaery said thinking of one in particular.

"Hmm, which boy could you be speaking of I wonder." Sansa said and Margaery blushed.

"My brothers." she said quickly and saw a slight glance from Sansa to Willas.

"Not mine?" Sansa said raising her eyebrow.

"Sansa." she said in mock outrage.

"Margaery." Sansa said as both of them laughed.

"I only know one of your brothers."

"Then it's just as well he's not like other boys then isn't it." Sansa said smugly.

"Aye it is." she replied softly.

As the feast eventually died down, she bid her farewells and she and Sansa and Fang walked to their rooms, she said goodbye to her friend and went into her own room, undressing and taking the box from her pocket. Opening her drawer, she took out her box with her letters from Jon, placing the drawings inside, she took the covered one of them both and climbed into her bed.

Smiling at it as she placed it on her bedside table, she turned it so it faced where she slept, she blew out the candles and smiled as she slept, dreaming of dancing with a dark-haired boy, his face smiling as his grey eyes looked into her brown ones

**The Water Gardens 294 AC.**

**Doran.**

If receiving Varys had been a surprise then receiving the body of Amory Lorch had been a shock, knowing that Oberyn had gone to make the Mountain pay, his first instinct had been his brother had dealt with Lorch too. But the timing was off, he may have been able to, but would Oberyn risk dealing with Lorch when it was the Mountain he sought.

His brother was reckless that was true, he was though also determined, Lorch would be on his mind, but secondary, it would need to be far too convenient for him to kill the man. Reading the letter that had come with the body also confirmed it was just like Varys, not a Martell who had taken this vengeance, but just like with Varys someone who sought their favor.

_For Rhaenys_.

Two words, that was it, two words which said so much, as he looked at the body he had smiled at the stab wounds happy the man had suffered, half a hundred he had counted with his own hand, what was the significance he didn't know, but he did fear it, spitting on the corpse of the man, he feared it greatly.

It was almost a moon later when his nieces and Ser Daemon arrived back, bringing with them the enormity that rides' body. The streets of Sunspear, the Water Gardens, from the Salty Shore to the Mountain's, Dorne celebrated, Dorne welcomed the news of the Mountain's fall. At the feast where he had Clegane's head placed with Lorch's, where he had their manhood's placed in their mouths, his gout had seemed to recede if only briefly, allowing him to stand and address those there.

"_My lords and Ladies of Dorne, look and see the faces of the Mountain, Amory Lorch and Varys, the men responsible for the rape and murder of my sister, the men responsible for the murder of my neice, the murder of my nephew. Look and see what Dorne thinks of these men, what vengeance we have wrought upon them._

_The mountain killed by mine own brother's hands, killed by your prince, by Oberyn." he shouted._

"_Oberyn."_

"_To those who dare, I say this, we are Dornish, we never forget, we never forgive, wrong us and we will seek vengeance, we will seek justice." Doran said._

"_Vengeance."_

"_Justice._

"_For Elia, For Rhaenys, For Aegon."_

"_Elia."_

"_Rhaenys."_

"_Aegon."_

But that was then and this was now and as Areo stood behind him, he sat and waited, Oberyn would be here soon and he would be bringing the imp of Casterly Rock with him. His brother had been gone for far too long, he had traveled to Oldtown, to find out something about Maesters. Why? Doran knew not, his nieces refused to tell him, saying only their father would speak on Lannisport, Casterly Rock and the things they'd seen upon his return.

"_Ser Daemon, I wish you to tell me what you saw while in the west."_

"_I cannot my prince."_

"_I am the ruler of Dorne, Ser Daemon, you have sworn to my house have you not?."_

"_I have my prince, I would die for House Martell, but prince Oberyn made me swear a blood oath my prince, he wishes to speak to you himself and I'll not break my vow to him."_

Another time he'd have admired the loyalty, at that time however he was annoyed and frustrated, Ser Daemon was lucky he wasn't angry though and so he was just removed from his presence.

"My prince they have arrived."

He waited and then they came in, his brother and his paramour, his brother's daughters, except for Tyene and Sarella, and the imp.

"Brother it is good to see you well." Oberyn said smiling at him.

"You too brother it is good to see you safe." he said and then Ellaria stepped forward.

"My prince." she said kissing his hand.

"Ellaria, your children are in the summer pool, I've no doubt despite how wonderful my company may be, it is theirs you would much rather enjoy." he said smiling as the woman smiled back at him before quickly heading off.

He hadn't dismissed her and Oberyn and he had no issue with her being aware of certain of their plans, but he was a father and he knew what it felt to be parted from his children, he could only imagine how worse that was for a mother.

"My prince." the Imp said stepping forward.

"Lord Tyrion a pleasure to welcome you to my home." he said only half lying.

After sending for refreshments they took their seats and he looked to Oberyn waiting to see him either dismiss the Lannister, or begin to speak, it seemed to be the latter as Oberyn looked to Tyrion and nodded.

"I learned many things while in the West brother, many surprising things, but before I get to them, I need you to read this." Oberyn said handing him a letter.

Doran took it and looked at it, seeing the writing he felt his chest tightening.

"This, this is Elia's handwriting."

"It is brother, read it."

The tears came halfway through, by the end they were flowing freely, his sister, his sweet sister, this couldn't be, a hidden dragon, a hidden king, where, where was he hiding? As he looked up it began to make sense, Jaime Lannister's squiring of the boy, the things he was able to do, the story that Stark had given had always irked him, but like so many others, he believed in the honor of the man.

"Jon…Jon Snow?" he said and Oberyn smiled.

"Our nephew, brother, our nephew lives."

Nephew, what did he mean, nephew, this boy wasn't his blood, no matter what Elia's letter said, he looked to Oberyn who was still smiling, to Tyrion who was watching carefully.

"You've met the boy?" he asked his brother.

"I have, it's thanks to him the Mountain and Lorch are dead, thanks to him I am not, but there is more brother, he has dragons brother, one of them…one of them is our niece."

"What?" he asked and he wasn't sure if it was because of Oberyn saying the boy had dragons, or because he said one was their niece.

Oberyn explained and the more he did so the more fantastical the story got, dragons, one with the spirit of Rhaenys somehow inside, his niece alive as a dragon, it seemed mad to him. But Oberyn and then the dwarf both confirmed it, the boy would be claiming the throne, the West, North and Reach already behind him, with dragons it would be inevitable he would win.

Doran needed to think, he needed to process, but before he got the chance, he was hit with more revelations. When Oberyn asked to see Caelotte, he had the Maester brought to him, watching as his brother stood to his feet, laughing and japing with Tyrion as he moved closer to the Maester. When he caught the man a blow to the back of his head, both he and Areo moved, his guard's spear pointing at his brother, while he had spun in his chair.

"What is the meaning of this, Oberyn what are you doing?"

"This man is a traitor brother, a traitor to our house, a traitor to Dorne and a traitor to you."

He began explaining the Maester's Conspiracy to him, how they sought to bring down the dragons, sought to weaken House Targaryen and by design anyone close to them. When he told him of Elia's illnesses, of what the Maesters did to Rhaella, of what Caelotte may have done to him, Doran felt his anger rise.

"Take him to the dungeons," he said to his guards.

Once he had gone he allowed Tyrion and Oberyn to go to the Maester's rooms, allowed them to check for whatever it was they deemed of such import, they were gone for some time, but it allowed him to think. A hidden king presented both opportunities and problems, that Oberyn saw the boy as a nephew was concerning, but if the boy felt the same way it kept him close, which was good.

Knowing Olenna and his own ambitions, no doubt she sought a marriage for her support, the fact she'd already given it most likely meant that she'd already received those assurances. But Doran wished for Martell blood on the throne, and despite Oberyn's feelings, this boy was not of their blood.

No, Arianne would be queen, not a Tyrell, and if this boy wasn't willing to give him the betrothal, then he'd just need to stick to the one he'd already agreed to. When Oberyn and Tyrion returned a few minutes later they were carrying some books, one in particular interested the dwarf it seemed. He waited until his brother had sat down, waited until the dwarf was fully engaged, knowledge was power he knew better than most, it was time he gained some more of his own.

"Tell me of my nephew brother." he said a smile on his face.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Barristan.**

With Richard back in town, Barristan felt even more excited heading to the tavern than usual, now he'd receive even more up to date information than he usually got. Without the Master of Whisperer's it seemed he was told basic everyday things, that the king was well, or that things were progressing, never was he told that which he most wished to know of.

Richard being both his friend, as well as one of the king's lealest men though would always tell him more, so as he entered the tavern and saw him sitting there, he felt like a far younger man eager to hear of his friend's news. Given his own news that he needed to tell the man, it was a most fortuitous meeting, he took his seat, they ate and observed the pleasantries, although again with Richard they were always much more truly meant.

"Come my friend, we have much to discuss." Richard said leading him up the stairs.

He took a seat when they entered, glad to see Richard would be doing the same, this was going to be a far longer meeting than his usual ones.

"I'll go first, I've no doubt you're eager to hear what I'm about to tell you." Richard said.

"Most eager my friend."

"The king is well Barristan, and he has another dragon." Richard said with a smile.

"Another one?"

"Aye, two, can you believe it old friend, two dragons, would that Rhaegar was here to see it for himself." Richard said smiling.

Barristan shook his head, two dragons, his prince would have been ecstatic, that it was his son who had brought them back, even more so.

"But it's not all good news my friend, it seems the Maester's were far more devious than even we knew about, more and more of them wished to see the dragon's fall, but our king is on their trail. Prince Oberyn and Tyrion traveled to Oldtown and discussed much and more, suffice to say, Pycelle is untrustworthy, but as of now, so are they all."

"You know of who?"

"Some of the names aye, but there is no doubt more, we will find them Barristan, while Oberyn and Tyrion and the Maester may work their way, my lips will speak the truth, we shall find them all and they will pay, on this I swear."

"We have other issues, my friend, Robert spoke to Lady Catelyn, they wish to betroth the king's sister to Joffrey." Barristan said and Richard looked to him.

"We expected this Barristan, it's no problem."

"No, they've agreed to it Richard."

"What, without Stark's say?"

"Oh, they've covered it with a promise and the lady says she'll speak to Lord Stark himself, but I know the stag Richard, he'll announce this soon." he said and looked to his friend who was shaking his head.

"What else old friend?" Richard asked.

"The lady spends a lot of time with Littlefinger, I've not been able to hear what they speak of, but she's been here almost a week now and they spend as much time together as she does with anyone."

"Oh I know of what the lady speaks, trust me it's well in hand." Richard said.

"What is it Richard?" he asked and Richard looked at him before nodding.

"They mean to kill our king, have hired a man to do so."

"Why do they still walk Richard, why do they still breathe?"

"Because it's for the king to meet out justice Barristan, not you or I." Richard said and he shook his head.

"They mean my king harm Richard, as a Kingsguard it's my duty to protect him, surely it's best done by putting them both in the ground?"

"It's not just the two, the brother is in on it too, perhaps even the uncle."

"Brynden? he would not Richard, no I'll not believe that." he said angrily.

"He is their kin, would he not take their part?"

"You know him almost as well as I, do you think Brynden Tully capable of such a thing?" Barristan said

"No, you have the right of it, I may need to speak with him though, I will await the king's response."

"The assassin?"

"One of my own Barristan, he'll carry out his orders, fail and not be seen here again."

"You'd kill one of your own?" Barristan said shocked.

"I would if need be, aye, but I'll have no need of for it, not for this one, Bronn is far too good a man for that."

"Bronn, the cutthroat?"

"A good cover is it not, oh don't get me wrong he was when I found him, a man who would cut your throat for coin and not think twice about it, but he's a good man Barristan, I'd not trust him otherwise."

"Where is he now?"

"Collecting his gold from one of the brothel keepers men, man's got to get paid too after all." Richard said with a laugh.

"Thank the gods I ran into you when I did." Barristan said smiling.

"Oh you did the running did you?" Richard said with a chuckle, which soon turned into both of them laughing.

Once he was finished speaking he and Richard said their goodbyes, he was off to do his duty, while Richard no doubt was off to do his own. He walked back to the Red Keep wondering about what had been said, assassins, plots, this was his future, this was life now and he was glad of it. Arriving at White Sword Tower he found Ser Richard Horpe coming off his own duty, the man scowling like he hadn't done for quite some time.

"Ser Richard?" he said looking at his fellow Kingsguard.

"Ser Barristan, a word please."

Taking his seat he waited until Ser Richard began to speak, finding to his dismay the reason for his brother's anger. The crown prince had slapped his brother for no reason, pulled his sister's hair when she stood up for the boy, it would have gone further had not Ser Richard and Ser Arys stepped in, Ser Richard telling the prince his mother wished to see him.

Now his fellow Kingsguard feared what would happen when the queen realized he'd used her name, when it became clear he'd lied to the prince. For a man who after seeing what this order had developed into had almost wished to be dismissed, to now be so worried about that dismissal, proved just how true he was. Ser Richard doted on the princess, helped her in her little garden, kept her and her brother as far from Joffrey as he could.

Should it come to it, Ser Richard like Ser Jaime before him would Barristan had no doubt, stab a king in the back, certainly, the type of king Joffrey would be. He calmed him down and walked to the Tower of the Hand, walking in on Lord Edmure and Lady Catelyn speaking to Jon Arryn. He waited until they left, the lady seemingly annoyed, though he knew not what about, instead once they left he entered.

"Lord Hand we must discuss the crown prince."

"Not now Ser Barristan."

"No my Lord Hand, now it must be, he struck his brother again, his sister too, it must be brought to the king's attention, if not by you, then by me." he said looking at the Hand of the king.

Jon Arryn looked at him almost angrily, but then his expression changed, something a little more calculating began to form, it bothered Barristan greatly. Though should he be dismissed, he had his own king to support, so he'd let it play out.

"Come with me Ser, back up what I say." Jon Arryn said and he looked to the man and nodded.

When they reached the king's quarters, it was surprising to find the man sober, he was also even more surprisingly glad to see them.

"Jon, Ser Barristan, come in, I was just writing to Ned." Robert said and they looked to see someone sitting in the corner, quill and parchment in hand.

"Tell them to leave your grace, there is something we must discuss." Jon Arryn said and Robert pouted, before sending the girl away.

"What's so important, I wish to tell Ned the good news Jon." Robert said sitting down.

"It's about that Robert, we can't marry Joffrey to Lady Sansa." Jon Arryn said.

"I'll not have this conversation again Jon, I'll not give the boy to the roses, he'll marry Ned's girl and that's the end of it."

"Ser Barristan, why don't you tell the king what you told me."

Standing outside the queen's chambers that night Barristan felt in dire need of a bath, he actually felt unclean. Jon Arryn cared nothing about the prince and princess, instead, it was coin he wished for. Willing to sentence the Tyrell's rose to a life of misery with a cruel prince, all to gain a hand on their gold. Thankfully Robert was too wrapped up in his own fantasy to see anything, too eager to be joined to the Starks.

So he had refused to break the betrothal for any reason, even though he had no agreement with the girls father, he had however agreed to allow the Lady Catelyn to broach it with his friend before he announced it. As for Joffrey, well boys will be boys was the answer he got from the king, he'd speak with him, set him straight, as if that would work. At least he had agreed that the Kingsguard could take the prince and princess away from their brother if they deemed it so needed, that for now would have to be enough.

Barristan found himself getting ever more tired, how much longer would he need to be here, how much longer would he have to wait, how much longer would the realm suffer these people.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

Both Rhaenix and Lygaron were getting far too big for his room, it would be very soon that they'd need to be moved from here, his sister especially needed to stretch her wings. So after he woke up and broke his fast, after he spent some time with Joy, he, Loras, Cregan and Sarella, Ghost, Dusk and his guards made their way down to the vaults.

Jors and Walder would deal with the doors, while Arthur would join them, the cage being carried between them all. When they walked through the doors and out into the cove, he heard Lygaron chirp loudly, the bronze dragon eager for his first taste of freedom. His sister was much quieter though, much more reserved, though Jon could feel her own eagerness too.

"Keep him close Rhaenix, this is only a trial run?" he said and his sister laughed.

"Of course little brother, I'll keep him close." she said and then both dragons chirped as the cage was opened.

Watching the two dragons fly, the wolves run around in the sand, hearing the happy yelps from Dusk, the happy chirps from both dragons, he knew what he needed to do. Asking Sarella to watch them, he told them he'd return in a bit, before turning to walk back inside. The vaults were massive, large dark rooms, some lighter than others, but they were numerous and labyrinthine, so he moved from one to another, trying to see a pattern.

"Arthur, what do you think?"

"My king?"

"Could we stay here?"

"Jon, surely you don't mean to?" Loras said shaking his head.

"She's getting too big, she needs the room to grow, the room to see the world, Lygaron too, and I can't leave them, I can't be apart from them." he said seeing his friend understand.

"Wait, you're moving down here?" Cregan said as he realized what they were speaking off.

"Aye, if Arthur thinks it can be done?" he said looking to his knight.

"It can be done, in some ways, it could actually be better, though you'll need to keep appearances up top too."

"The Kingsguard?" he asked.

"Go where the king goes." Arthur said and he nodded his head.

They walked back down the corridors, Arthur marking some rooms as good, others as not, some doors he locked, some he opened. In the end, he found that since he was coming down here, Cregan wished to too, as did Loras, but he told his friend that just like Arthur said they needed to keep appearances up top, for now at least. Brienne still didn't know the truth and Jon was fighting himself daily wondering when and how to tell her.

With the decision made, over the next few days they began to prepare the vaults, Jon's room was actually not too bad, Sarella's next to it and Arthur's facing it. Jors and Walder would if they wish to have their own rooms too, there would be space for Loras and Brienne at some point, a room to meet in and some others they could use for storage and other things.

Speaking to Jaime on it, he was told that this is pretty much how the Rock was formed, that while Jon could stay there, he'd also need though to stay in the rooms on the family wing too, that appearances couldn't just be that, which he agreed too. Rhaenix was overjoyed, Lygaron too, they'd have access to fly, to be freer, there would be restrictions of course, but still his sister was happy, and to Jon that was all that mattered.

_A few days later._

"Move, no quicker." Arthur shouted as Jon tried to dodge the two men.

"Left Jon, to the left." Jaime shouted and Jon moved there, before seeing an opening.

He thrust and spun, catching the man across he thigh, ducking out of the way of the returning strike. The other man caught him though and Jon felt the pain of the strike, he'd learn that lesson more quickly next time. He retaliated with a quick set of strikes, forcing the man to back off, before his feet were swept from him and he yielded when the sword was placed at his neck.

"Well done my prince, you did better today."

"But not good enough." he said smirking.

"Perhaps tomorrow." the other man said and he nodded, before turning to see Melisandre smiling at him.

Fighting Melisandre's guards had been her suggestion, at first both Arthur and Jaime had disagreed, but they did eventually allow him to fight them one on one, now though he had moved on to fight them both together. He'd yet to take a victory, either fighting one or both, but he was getting better, he could feel it, feel that it was close, seeing Melisandre's smiles, he was sure she thought so too.

"You did well, they fight much different than us, but you fight like them." Arthur said.

"I don't understand how?" he said and Jaime nodded.

"We all have our styles Jon, Arthur, I, Barristan, all of us fight a certain way which is our own way, you'll see influences, I was trained by Arthur, you by me, they are there, but we have our own uniqueness too." Jaime said.

"Jaime's right Jon, embrace it, don't fight it, when you're ready no one will be even close."

"Except for you two." Jon said smiling.

"Not even us." Arthur said and Jon shook his head.

_A moon later._

They had moved down here a couple of weeks past, Melisandre and her guards, Arpal and Darax, joining them too, apart from Loras, Brienne, Joy and the Lannisters, everyone he cared for at the Rock basically lived here now. Rhaenix and Lygaron were thriving and according to Sarella getting ever bigger.

Rhaenix especially Jon thought. His sister perhaps the happiest of all about the move, even though some nights he couldn't sleep with them, she seemed happier here than she'd ever been in his room. A part of Jon felt guilty at that, thinking he had in some way stifled her by keeping her in his room, but according to her and Lygaron, it could only be now they moved.

"This is the right time brother, this is when it's supposed to be, you must have felt it."

"Yes father, earlier would have been bad." Lygaron said softly in his head.

"Why son?"

"It's not what they wished father, we need to be ready."

"Who are they?" he asked and Lygaron once again went quiet.

"Lygaron." he said and heard his dragon chirp as his sister chirped back at him.

"He's annoying, we should have left him in the egg." Rhaenix said and Lygaron chirped at her "See annoying." she said and Jon laughed despite himself.

Moving from the vaults to the family wing and back was hard, simply finding the right times to do so without creating questions, in the end, he found himself getting up even earlier in the mornings, going to sleep even later at night. The tiredness became something he got used to, something he would have dealt with had not Dacey insisted he begin to take naps during the day.

"It's bad enough that I'm tired all the time and can't sleep because of my discomfort, I'll not have it with you too Jon." she said as he yawned while breaking their fast one morning.

"Sleepy Jon, so sleepy." Joy said leaning into him as she ate and he looked at her over-exaggerated yawning and laughed.

"Really, you too, after all I've done for you, traitor." he said smirking when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You need your beauty sleep Jon, I mean you really do, look at these eyes, we can't have them I tell you, no to bed I say." Joy said and as funny as it was hearing her impersonate Genna so well, it was funnier hearing what came next.

"Lady Joy Hill how dare you, I do not sound like that." Genna said entering the room.

She looked to him for rescue, he rolled his eyes and pretended to turn away, but feeling her hand on his arm he had to step in.

"It was my fault Lady Genna, we were playing a game." he said and Joy breathed a hugely relived sigh.

"You young man are too old for games, and you young lady are not as clever as you think, you may have this one wrapped around your fingers, but I know your games." Genna said and Jon had to give it to Joy, she held her laughter well even if it was only until Genna left the room.

"That was the best one yet." she said almost doubled over once Genna was gone.

He felt strange going to bed that night, felt almost a need to go, not tiredness, but as if he needed to be in bed, as he lay down, he looked to see Lygaron looking at him, Rhaenix already asleep. He reached out with his mind but the dragon wasn't letting him in, closing his eyes, he swore that the dragon wished him sweet dreams, but whether he did or didn't he was asleep in moments.

_He was in a large room full of books, a circular room, men came in wearing grey robes, wearing chains, Maesters these were Maesters, which could only mean this was the citadel. He felt the anger rising and moved towards them, reaching out he watched as his hand seemed to go through the nearest man, almost as if he wasn't there._

_They began to grab books and papers, began to pour drinks, Jon tried to memorize their faces, tried to see if he knew any of them, but they all looked the same to him._

_"What news?"_

_"It seems the dragon may have another spawn on the way."_

_"How?"_

_"What does it matter, we cannot allow it to be born, can we?"_

_"No, have Pycelle deal with it._"

_The voices intermingled so he couldn't see who was speaking, who was answering, the conversation though seemed to be the key._

_"Perhaps this won't require our intervention, a simple word may be enough."_

_He realized them he'd not seen it all, something was missing._

_"No we must be sure, the child, cannot live."_

_"The mother?"_

_"Is of no consequence, though should she fall too, all is for the best."_

_Jon was furious, how dare they speak of his grandmother in such away, he would find them, he would find them all, if it took him the rest of his life, these men would pay._

_He was in a building, hearing screams, he looked around, dragon banner's filled the walls, he moved towards he sounds. Heard the woman cry out._

_"No Aerys, no please_."

_He moved faster, seeing the two men in front of him, white cloaks flowing behind them as they just stood there, an older man greying hair and beard, the other younger, neither men he recognized. He moved to the door, hearing the woman scream, he looked at the men seeing them stand there, neither even bothering to move._

_"Please Aerys, my husband."_

_"Is my servant, what care I of him, now do as your king bids"_

_The screaming went on for some time, try as he might he couldn't enter, couldn't save her, whoever she was._

_He soared through the air, the bronze dragon flying higher and higher, sitting on his back, he looked down, below him were lands he knew well, colors he remembered, he was in the West, he was home. The Rock loomed in front of him and Jon smiled, the dragon landed on the highest point, taking up residence, it perched and Jon found himself, beside a girl he recognized._

_"Rhae," he said smiling at his sister, she was his age, a little smaller than him, but seeing her filled his heart with joy._

_"Come brother, a dragon is being born."_

_She led him down some halls and he knew where he was, the family wing, the place he'd called home for five or more years, Jaime's room she was taking him to Jaime's room._

_He heard the crying as they neared it, saw the small blond boy and girl holding each other as their tears fell, he saw Creylen shaking his head, saw the tall balding man shout as he looked at the bloodstained corpse of the woman laying in the bed. He moved into the room, saw the babe laying in a crib, his stunted legs, his mismatched eyes._

_"Look Jae a dragon." he heard Rhaenys say._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Essos.


	67. Go East and Prosper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essos.

**Braavos 294 AC.**

**Robb.**

The strange dreams had continued for most of the trip, not every night but almost, in some he was walking around the city, chasing after Wynafred. While in others he was in the woods, hunting, stalking prey, moving through the undergrowth. Robb put it down to this being his first time sailing, his first time leaving the North, he put it down to missing White Harbor and Wynafred, both of which he found to be true.

Arriving at the city he stared in awe as they sailed under the titan, the sheer size of the massive statue more than he could comprehend. How had they had built such a thing he wondered, he actually fell over a moment later so surprised was he when he saw a man's face come out from a hole in the thing.

"Har, I felt the same way lad, certain I was imagining it." Ser Wendel said as Robb got back to his feet.

"There are men in there?" he asked looking up and unable to see where the man had come from."

"Aye lad, should anyone attack it'd be more than head's you'd see coming from those holes." Ser Wendel said and pointed out the gaps to Robb "Up there, archers, oil, rocks, you name it, all ready to rain down on anyone stupid enough to attack the free city."

Robb smiled, the idea of a ship coming in to attack this city and finding out the statue wasn't just a statue, he could picture the stunned look on their faces when they realized the truth. Pretty soon they came into the docks itself, Ser Wendell pointed out the different ships, strange vessels from Ibben and Yi Ti, Carracks from Dorne and some more Pinnacle ships from the West, these ones bearing the Lannister colors.

"What's that?" Robb said pointing to a longship.

"Iron Born." Ser Wendel said spitting on the deck.

"Why do you hate the Iron Born Ser?" he asked curiously.

"For years lad they've preyed on the North, my family has suffered their attacks, I've lost kin to them, lost men I've known for years, speak to the Mormont's and the Karstarks and they'll tell you the same, never trust a reaver Robb, never." Ser Wendel said as he turned to talk to some of their guards.

Robb looked closer to the ship, seeing men walking around it not one of them smiling, they looked dirty, mean, he shuddered, thinking of Theon. Was his friend like these people? Was it these reavers he looked up to? He remembered some of the stories Theon would tell, tales he made seem exciting, glorious even. Looking at the man now pissing off the edge of the longship he seemed anything but.

When the men were ready, Ser Wendel ordered them to escort them through the city. Robb staring at every new sight he saw, from strangely dressed men and women to mummers performing in the street, from strange-looking birds and animals, to embarrassingly for him as he blushed so, women showing far more of their bodies than he was used to.

They reached a large building and Robb was stunned to see both the Lion of Casterly Rock and the Merman of White Harbor were both equally represented on the door. Above the building banners flew in the air, some he recognized as northern houses, some he assumed were from the west.

"Be respectful in here lad, Lord Kevan is a stickler for protocol." Ser Wendel said and Robb nodded as they entered.

The room they walked into was a simple hall with a door and a large table, a man sitting there with two guards, other men sitting at benches around it. Ser Wendel laughed and japed with one of them a grey-haired man, while another went through large doors at the back. Eventually, they were brought through them also and Robb was stunned at what he saw, the building was open to a small dock, boats sailed by filled with crates, with wood and furs, men were moving up and down the dock filling ships and emptying others.

"Impressive is it not?" Ser Wendel said and Robb nodded in agreement.

They were brought to a large solar, outside two guards stood wearing Lannister red, inside a man sat at a desk in front of another large door and he rose to his feet and greeted Ser Wendel warmly.

"You've returned Wendel."

"Aye, that I have Jadel, Lord Kevan inside?"

"He is Ser, and who is this?" the man said looking to Robb.

"Lord Robb Stark my father's squire, Robb this is Jadel, our man in Braavos." Wendel said and the man laughed before shaking his hand.

"Well met Lord Robb, your first time in Braavos?"

"Aye my lord."

"No Lord here, Lord Robb, you can call me Jadel." the man smiled at him.

"Robb, Jadel." he said and the man nodded before knocking and entering the room, a few minutes later they were inside and the man sitting at the desk could only be a Lannister Robb thought, his blond hair was greying some and his green eyes marking him as such.

"Ser Wendel." the man said rising to his feet, a smirk on his face.

"Lord Kevan." Wendel said and shook his hand "May I present Lord Robb Stark, he's squiring for my father." and Robb moved forward nervously.

"My lord." he said with a bow.

"Lord Robb." Kevan said seriously seemingly looking him over, he did so for quite some time and Robb felt himself growing very nervous.

"Hmm." Lord Kevan said and Robb looked worriedly to Ser Wendel who looked disappointed at him for something.

"Hmmm." Ser Wendel said a moment later.

Robb felt his heart racing, What had he done? What had gone wrong? He felt his palms begin to sweat, his eyes darting around the room, when suddenly both men broke out in fits of laughter. He looked from one to the other, unsure what was going on, before Lord Kevan looked to him reaching over and mussing his hair.

"Far too serious young man, you'll never fit in around here like that, come take a seat, you both must be hungry after your journey, we'll eat luncheon here." Kevan said and Robb breathed a sigh of relief, before looking to Wendel who was sniggering.

"I don't understand Ser?" he said.

"Your brother told us we had to play a jape on you, said you'd appreciate it lad." Wendel said and Robb chuckled.

"It seems I owe Jon some payback Ser." he said with a grin.

"That's the spirit, come let's eat, I'm famished." Wendell said taking his seat.

He found himself struggling at times to keep up with talk between Kevan and Wendel, trading with lands he'd only just begun to read about, Qohor, Mantarys, openings in Volantis and the slave cities. Slaves, did he hear that right? He'd need to speak more on that with Ser Wendel, surely they weren't involved with slaves. By the time they left and went to the manse belonging to House Manderly it was dark, and Robb was fascinated as the city came to a different kind of life.

Over the next few days, he went to meetings, saw a trade deal being negotiated and wrote some notes, which Ser Wendel said were good suggestions. They ate with the Sealord and Robb met a man who called himself the first sword of Braavos, Syrio Forel, and Robb was excited when Ser Wendel organized a lesson with the man.

"You'll learn more in one hour from that man Robb, than in a moon of training with Ser Marlon." Ser Wendell said and Robb looked forward to the next day's lesson.

He woke up early, broke his fast and almost spent the entirety of the morning practicing while waiting on Syrio Forel to show up, when he did he was immediately taken to a room indoors to spar, something he found strange.

"Why would we fight indoors Ser?" he said and the man looked at him like he was losing his mind.

"Ser, Ser, I am not one of your knights in their steel dresses, I am the first sword of Braavos, Syrio Forel, now what is my name boy."

"Syrio Forel."

"And yours?"

"Robb Stark." he said and the man smiled a little.

"Well Robb Stark, Syrio Forel will explain, indoors, outdoors it is all the same, fighting comes when it comes, this I know." he then threw him a sword made of wood.

"Wood?" he said.

"When you can manage that, you can have steel, not before, now shall we dance." the man's grin surprising him.

For the next two hours, Syrio demolished, him, every move he made was countered with ease, every blow he hit parried, he had thought he'd improved under Ser Marlon. But fighting Syrio felt like fighting Jon all over again and he was getting more and more annoyed as he continually lost.

"Dead." Syrio said his blade at his neck.

"Dead." at his chest this time.

"Really dead." he said his blade at his head.

In some ways he felt glad they were using wooden swords, had they been using steel, he'd have no doubt the pains he'd feel on the morrow would hurt even more.

"I'm tired." he said finally having enough.

"Good, tired is when the fighting happens."

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"Will you say that when the god of death comes knocking Robb Stark, tell death you are tired and don't want to do this anymore? No, there is only one thing we say to death." Syrio said picking up the sword and looking him in the eye "Not today."

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**Dany.**

They had spent almost a week watching the fat magister's house when she finally saw him, they wheeled him out in some contraption and she felt her breath still. Her brother was alive, she almost instinctively jumped from the hill they sat on, almost ran to him. But she saw Sandor smile when before he got the chance to, she stopped herself, instead she looked closer seeing the fat Magister bow to her brother.

"It seems cunts live too." Sandor said and despite herself she laughed.

"What's going on with them do you think?"

"Fucked if I know, you were the one who spent time with your cunt of a brother, what usually happened when you stayed with one of these rich fuckers?" Sandor said throwing the apple he'd been eating away.

"They would parade us, make it seem like we were important, their friends, but it was to entertain them, then when Viserys would get entitled they'd throw us out."

"Cunts." Sandor said.

"Like that fat cunt there." she said pointing at Illyrio and Sandor laughed.

"Aye, like him?".

They watched as Viserys berated some servants, no not servants, she had found out they were slaves, though none were called such. She saw Sandor jump up when some riders arrive, looking at them carefully she didn't recognize them but Sandor did and smirked.

"Who are they?"

"They're one of the groups that were looking for us, the one that attacked when we met, see the two at the end, that's the leader I think." she looked carefully at them.

While she like Sandor didn't care they had gotten away, seeing her brother in the chair, seeing they had been the ones to put him there, something inside her demanded revenge, justice.

"I want them dead." she said and Sandor looked at her and nodded.

"As you command princess."

"I want to help." she said and he just nodded again.

Leaving the hill they made their war back to their own small house, they had decided to rent somewhere rather than stay in the tavern, as she was keen to find out just exactly why this fat man seemed so interested in her. Now seeing Viserys there she was even more eager, her feelings on her brother were already changing in her head, Sandor was right, Viserys was a cunt, she knew that now, but he was her brother still.

So she'd free him from whatever the magister's plans were, then send him on his way, she was glad he was alive, but she knew what he was like, and it seemed even being hurt hadn't changed him. Once they arrived back she sighed, it was her turn to cook and while she enjoyed it, found it fun to do actually, she wasn't in the humor for it. Still, she persevered, the meat cooked just right, the vegetables she didn't really care for, but surprisingly Sandor insisted she ate them.

"What's this?"

"Dinner." she said sitting down and beginning to eat it quickly.

"This is meat."

"Yeah isn't it tasty." she said as she licked her fingers, the meat juices sliding down her hand.

Sandor grumbled before he too began eating, she smirked, enjoying seeing him grouse as he emptied his plate. He smiled though as he drank his wine, he'd given her a taste of it once and she found she didn't like it at all, instead preferring water or some of the berry juice that was so popular here. Once done he told her to nap as they'd have a busy night later, so she lay down, her dagger under her pillow, her sword laying on the small table.

"Come on." he said waking her up and while it was dark outside she felt she'd not slept at all.

"A few more moments."

"Get up you lazy sod." he said kicking the bed waking her up fully.

She went to say it, it was on the tip of her tongue, she even began to open her mouth.

"Don't even think it Dragongirl." Sandor said and she went to grab her sword, but he pointed to the bow instead.

Taking it and the dagger, they then made their way through the city, the tavern he brought her to they'd visited before, but given how quickly he brought here there he must have come looking for them already.

"They're inside, you set up over there, when they see me they'll come running."

"Why don't I go in, it's me they're looking for." she said and he smiled, reaching out to mess with her hair.

"They'll not recognize you with that." he said, her hair though slightly longer now was still dyed black, though she had done the edges of it in red, she was a dragon after all.

"Right, be careful Sandor." she said and he nodded as she took her bow and set up.

It didn't take long, he stumbled up the street pretending to be drunk, behind him four of them came, looking to her as he passed she stood up and began to fire as he spun around. The first arrow killed the man instantly, her second she deliberately aimed for the man's leg, Sandor was already killing the third man when the fourth moved behind him, she lined up her shot, hitting the man in the throat as Sandor turned to face him.

"He was mine." Sandor growled.

"You're too slow, I win." she said with a chuckle as they walked towards the man she'd injured earlier.

"Who are you?" he said obviously not recognizing her.

"My friends call me Dany, you can't." she said and Sandor laughed as he dragged the man to his feet.

"Careful you don't want to anger this little dragon." Sandor said as the realization dawned on the man's face.

"Princess, princess, all I was trying to do was help. I brought your brother to Illyrio, he wants to help you." the man said his voice cracking.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, he just does." the man said and she shook her head.

"No, why?" she said and he looked at her in confusion.

"Princess?"

"Why if all you wanted was to help, did your men hurt my brother?"

"It was an accident, we didn't mean to, you killed the one who did, they paid for it." the man said looking to Sandor who just stood there bored.

"Not all of them." the knife moved quickly in her hands, the blade going up through the man's chin, when she pulled it out he fell to the ground.

"Why the fuck did you let him talk so much, kill him and be done, that was the plan." Sandor said as they walked away.

"Plans change."

"For fuck's sake." he said as he laughed.

They woke the next morning, breaking their fast on eggs and bacon, it had been Sandor's turn to cook and so she just packed her things while he did so. Once they were finished they grabbed everything they owned and left the small house. Walking through the city, she caught Sandor staring at a large ship, she had never seen anything like it before, a part of her wanted to go over and take a closer look, but they had things to do.

Arriving at the manse, she saw the slave soldiers standing there with their spears, she looked to Sandor who spoke to the man and then they waited. A few minutes later they were brought inside, one of the men went to take their arms but she shook her head and so instead more guards came to escort them in. Eventually, the man waddled into the room, his belly shaking as he moved, he looked at her in confusion but seemingly recognized Sandor.

"Magister Mopatis?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

"I am, and you are?"

"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, princess of Westeros, I believe you've been looking for me and my friend." she said and the fat man smiled.

**Essos The Shy Maid 294 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

Knowing that Viserys was presently recovering in Ilyrio's manse was creating a large headache for him, on one hand he was his prince's brother, his king's uncle, on the other, he was a threat. Illyrio had told him that Viserys informed him of being crowned by his mother, this along with the thoughts in the boy's head that he was the last dragon would prove difficult, especially once he found out about Aegon.

With Aegon demanding to meet his uncle too, Jon was in a quandary, Illyrio had his own plans for Viserys and while Jon may not agree with them, they did at least create opportunities. When Illyrio had told him he had been furious, the idea, the sheer disgust he felt at the idea, but the more he thought on it the more he began to realize that perhaps it'd be for the best.

"_What do you mean she crowned him?"_

"_His mother crowned him when Rhaegar fell, he also said some nonsense about Aerys removing Rhaegar from the line of succession, that he was the true dragon." Illyrio said while eating a large piece of meat._

"_Did he?" Jon asked._

"_What?" the fat man answered his attention having been diverted when the new dishes arrived._

"_Did Aerys remove Rhaegar?" Jon asked, if his line was struck then Aegon's place in it became even more problematic._

"_He shouted it from the Throne every so often, shouted it among the many things he would shout, Varys would tell me." Illyrio said and Jon was surprised both by the apparent sadness in the man's voice mentioning Varys, and more so that he stopped eating for a moment, though it was only a moment._

"_Did he write it, did he send the letters?" Jon asked frustrated._

"_No, he did not, so like many of the things the mad king said, they're just words in the wind Griff."_

_Jon breathed a sigh of relief, before wondering what they would do with Viserys, how they would handle him._

"_What is your plan Illyrio?"_

"_Griff I have many plans." Illyrio laughed before reaching out and grabbing the newly brought roast duckling and biting into it._

"_Illyrio, Viserys what is your plan with Viserys." he said his temper fraying._

"_He will die, Jon, the only question is when." Illyrio said drinking some wine._

_He felt it deep inside, this was wrong, Wasn't it? Wasn't his job to protect Rhaegar's kin? Isn't that what he should do here? But the voice he listened to most was the one which said Viserys was at threat, he was too much like his father, that it was Daenerys they needed anyway. Aegon would understand Jon felt, in fact, if used right it could inspire him._

"_How?"_

"_I've not decided yet, he lives until we find his sister, after that I'll find a way that benefits us the most."_

"_And young Griff?" he asked and Illyrio smiled._

"_Will never know the truth of things."_

So as he shook the thoughts from his head, as he watched Duck and Aegon spar on deck, as Septa Lemore read her books and Haldon read his own, he mentally prepared to deny Aegon the right to see his uncle. The story was simple, it was too dangerous, the usurper's men were too close, the risk to his life, his uncle's life too great. He smiled as Aegon got a hit in on Duck, seeing the small grin on his face was like an arrow straight to his heart.

_My prince,_

_My silver prince._

"Did you see Griff, did you see." Aegon said smiling more as he moved to him and the image was gone, the smile was different forcing him to shake his head.

"I saw, you keep getting better, soon you'll be taking victories is that not right Duck?"

"It is, he improves every time we fight, it'll only be a matter of time now." Duck said placing the swords back where they belong.

"Come, we must speak." he said to Aegon and led him down to their cabin.

"Is it about my uncle, can we go visit, will it be soon Griff?" the boy said excitedly, eager no doubt to meet his kin.

"It is, come Aegon." Jon said and a few moments later they were in their cabin, Aegon sitting facing him while he poured himself another glass of wine.

"We cannot go Aegon, we cannot, I know you wish to meet your uncle, I do too, but for now we cannot."

"He is my uncle. He and my aunt are the only family I have left Jon." Aegon said and Jon felt his heartbreak, was he not family, was the boy not a son to him?.

"You will always have family Aegon, but for now your safety must take precedence over your wishes."

"I am the king Jon, I order you to take me to my uncle, I want to go now."

"No." Jon said and Aegon glared at him.

"You can't tell me no, I'm the king." Aegon said and Jon shook his head.

"That is true and when you reach your majority no one can tell you no, but we are not there yet Aegon, you may be king, but I act as your regent. It is the law of the land you will one day rule, you must understand that." he said and watched as Aegon deflated.

"I do, I know, I just, I wished to see my family Jon." Aegon said as the tears began to fall.

He held him in his arms feeling the boy sob against his shoulders, it broke his heart to deny him and should Daenerys have been there with her brother, he didn't think he'd have been able to. But she was the true prize, the true dragon, with her and Aegon together, with them joined, the loyalists would rally to their cause. A good king and queen, that's what the realm would need, and he had no doubts in at least one of those being true.

When the boy had calmed some, Jon smiled as Aegon wiped his eyes, embarrassed he had cried in front of him, he looked at Aegon who attempted a smile and saw him there once again.

_His silver prince._

_His life._

They sat down to dinner that night, Aegon and Duck laughing and joking, Lemore speaking to Haldon while they ate and laughed, Jon found himself drawn more and more to the wine. He drank far more than he should, but he thought he should be drunk, thought he should be happy, though tonight he found it hard to be either. The voice in his head started out as a whisper, but soon it rose and so he walked from the room, before almost stumbling on his hands and knees to the deck.

_You were never my friend._

_You were never my friend._

_My blood Jon, they are my blood_.

He shook his head as he threw up, he was, he was always his friend, his closest friend, his confidante, his truest and most Leal man, he would put his son on the throne, no matter what it took. That would prove it, that would show him, that would quieten the voices in his head, would it not?.

_My silver prince._

_My life._

_My love._

**Pentos 294 AC**

**Illyrio.**

When the guard came in and told him who was at his gate he could barely believe it, a lie, it must be, there was no way it would be this easy, no way she'd just come to him. After the amount of coin he'd spent to find her, the number of men her dog had cut down, that they would both just arrive at his gate, both just walk into his home, no it couldn't be that easy.

But it turned out it could, though the girl in front of him was far different than he expected, her hair was just below her neck, black with red-tinged edges, the colors of her house. She wore a sword, carried a dagger, her clothing more suited to a boy than a girl, were it not for her eyes and the man with her he'd have sent her away, laughed at her mummery.

The Hound though was every bit as imposing as he had heard, almost seven feet tall, his burned face marking him clearly, his eyes were everywhere. Illyrio had over thirty unsullied as his guards, yet as he looked at the man, he knew that while it would be enough, he was still not safe. So he would need to be clever, to judge when and where to dispose of this man, when and where it would be the best time, for it was clear it wasn't now.

"Princess, it is good to see you, please, you and your companion should sit, you wish for food, for drink, I shall have it brought to you immediately." he said rising to his feet and moving to the door as they sat down.

"Master?" one of the Lyseni girls said as he walked from the room.

"Food, drink for my guests, now, move girl." he said and she scurried off to do his bidding.

He walked looking for his steward and finding him working in his solar, calling the man to him he ordered him to ensure Viserys didn't leave his room, he was to be guarded until he told him otherwise. Once he was gone he called for Red Ant, the captain of his guards, when the unsullied arrived he told him to make sure all the guards were on duty and then headed back to the room.

The princess was sitting there neither she nor the Hound eating, both looking around the room and he watched her for a moment, the girl's eyes were predatory, fierce, she looked like a lioness wary in her surroundings, no not a lioness, a dragon. He smiled as he entered the room, Aegon would do well with this girl as his queen, well indeed.

"Forgive me, my princess, I had things which needed my attention." he said smiling even more now as he took his seat.

"More than I magister? I find it surprising given how much effort you put into finding me." she said her eyes on his.

"Indeed it is true, I wished to find you most urgently my princess, once I heard of where you were I sent my men, why did you not come with them?" he asked without looking at the main reason who sat beside her.

"People have been trying to kill me and my brother from the moment I was born Magister, they succeeded with Viserys." she said sadly tears falling from her eyes and he couldn't help but smile inside "I will make sure they do not with me." she said wiping her eyes.

"I have no wish to see you harmed princess, far from it, it is your safety I seek to ensure." he said and she looked at him her eyes full of hope.

"It is?"

"Of course, princess, you and your brother's."

"Then you failed in that since it was your men who killed him." the Hound said angrily.

"The princess's brother is very much alive Sandor Clegane." he said smiling when the Hound seemed taken aback that he knew him.

"My brother lives, take me to him, take me to him I need to see him." the princess said and he was pleased that her voice which started out firm, tailed off into desperation.

"He rests now princess, it wouldn't do to wake him, but I can have you shown to him if you like?"

"Yes please Magister, I would like that very much." she said and he nodded to one of the Lysenii slaves to go and bring his steward to him.

The Hound looked at him suspiciously, but it was the princess he was paying attention to, hearing of her brother's survival had perked her up, gone was the fierce dragon and in its place a quiet, hopeful girl. He could use both, but it was good to see the dragon was just a front, just a façade, he couldn't have her be too much of a dragon, or else his own black one would be overshadowed.

He smiled when she ate, when the Hound did too, this he could work with, the man would have to go, there was no doubt of that, but he had time to bring the princess even closer to him before then. Maybe when she learned the truth of who Clegane was it would work to his advantage, he could perhaps have the princess send the man away of her own volition.

He had hoped his mentioning of the name would work, but the princess seemed distracted, still it meant she didn't know who the Hound was truly, which was a boon to him. After a few moments, his steward walked to the room and he, the princess and the Hound walked to Viserys's room. The prince slept, the drops he had placed in his food working their magic, without them he ranted and raved and was far too troublesome.

"Your brother princess." he said as she ran to the bed, holding his hand, crying more tears.

"Thank you Magister, thank you, I am in your debt."

"Think nothing of it princess, I am always happy to serve the rightful heirs of Westeros." he said his smile genuine now as he thought of Aegon.

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

Bringing Doran onside was far easier than he had expected, his brother was far more calculating than he, but his sister's letter had won him over immediately, it had obviously done the same for his brother. They had spent another two days in the Water Gardens, Tyrion reading through the Maester's journal, while he took his pleasure a different way.

"_You will talk Caleotte, before I send you to whatever it is you people believe in you will talk."_

"_You think you scare me little snake, I'm part of something far bigger, far more dangerous than you slippery sliding things" the Maester said spitting._

"_Do you know why I'm called the Red Viper." Oberyn said as he began coating his blades in the different poisons he had brought."_

"_Hah, poisons, you think in your short time at our order we allowed you to study the truth?" the Maester said cockily.  
_

"_What makes you think I learned there Maester?" he said as the man's expression changed._

The last poison he gave him was the worst, his own concoction, between the Long Goodbye and Tears if Lys he had found a way to draw the death out, to draw the pain out and he knew Caelotte would live for quite some time. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the man's screams from here, he could almost hear them.

"You look happy my love." Ellaria said from beside him, the girl's naked body wrapped around her own.

"I am my love, very much so." he said kissing her.

He got up and walked to grab a drink, moving the boy to one side, they had arrived the week before and Tyrion had gone to spend more time pouring over the journal, while he and Ellaria had come to the brothel they knew best. The boy was from Yi Ti, the girl he knew not where, but the night had led to no rest for Oberyn and now he found his body ached, he needed a spar.

Dressing he walked outside, Daemon and Obara were speaking to each other, his guards, ready to leave whenever he was.

"Daemon escort Ellaria back when she's ready, come, Obara, I find myself longing to use my spear." he said and his daughter smiled as they left and began walking down the streets.

Pentos was not one of his favorite places, Lys, the Great Grass Sea, Norvos, Qohor, Volantis, all of them he liked better than here, Braavos was one of the greatest cities in the world in Obeyrn's eyes. But this place was dull, it was boring, and he hoped they would not need to be here too long. When they made it to the tavern, he and Obara went to their rooms, returning outside a few moments later with their spears.

"Ready father?" Obara said her face full of determination.

"Always daughter." he said as he twirled his spear.

They moved together, his influences clear, Obara had improved though her rashness was still a problem. It was good to be rash in a fight sometimes, good to think on your feet, to be explosive, but it was better to think it out beforehand, to have a plan, a counter, to be ready to adapt if necessary but to make people fight your fight when possible.

One day Obara may learn that, but not today and so instead Oberyn taught her the other lesson, the harsher one, he taught her what not learning could lead to, he taught her about pain. Humiliation didn't work on Obara, pain did, she needed to feel the results of her recklessness, feel the consequences for it, so he struck her repeatedly. Never fully bringing the stroke home, but enough for the winces to become clear, enough for her to understand.

"We are done." he said as he took her feet from under her.

"No, we can go again, father."

"Obara we are done, come sit with me." he said sending a girl to grab some drinks from them both.

"What did you learn my child?" he asked as they sipped the wine.

"Not to fight you early in the morning father." she said with a chuckle as she rubbed her arm.

"What else?" he said though he laughed with her.

"That I need to slow down, to back off, to bring my opponent to me more, then and only then should I strike." she said looking to him eagerly and he smiled a true smile.

"Then and only then." he said leaning in to kiss her forehead, he smirked when she wiped it off, her face making it look as if the affection unnerved her, but he saw the small smile when he turned away.

"You left me there?" he heard Ellaria say a few moments later as she walked towards him, his paramour pretending to be hurt.

"You looked so happy my love, besides that was hours ago, you must have found a way to keep you occupied." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"It was supposed to keep us occupied Oberyn."

They walked into the tavern to find Tyrion breaking his fast, joining him they all began to eat, while Tyrion sat quietly.

"You find out anything?" he asked and Tyrion shook his head.

"Your Maester was a dull man." Tyrion replied and he nodded.

"So no new names?"

"One or two, odd choices though," Tyrion said and he looked at him.

"In what way?"

"Small houses, Blackwoods and Brackens in the Riverlands, Waynwood in the Vale, and some names I know not."

"Which names?"

"Otar and Kates." Tyrion said and Oberyn shook his head, never hearing of the men.

"We should ask Marwyn, House Waynwood I do not know, but Blackwoods and the Brackens both share blood with the dragons do they not?"

"They do, wait, Otar, Kates, they aren't with the Velaryon's are they?" Tyrion said panicked.

"No, Monford's Maester has been there since his father's days, he's an old man now, a Celtigar bastard I believe, Edwell Hill."

"How do you just know that?" Tyrion said laughing.

"What I know things." he said laughing back "I'm not just a pretty face my friend."

"We need to speak to Monford, Raymun Darry too, I doubt either would send messages or speak to their Maesters on what they know, but still, we need to speak to them."

"We will Tyrion, so any luck on finding our friend?"

"No, but I did hear some interesting news." Tyrion said moving closer to him "Apparently one of the magisters in this city has been searching extensively for the Targaryens, offering quite a large reward to find them and bring them to him. A man named Illyrio Mopatis."

"You think we should pay the magister a visit?" Oberyn asked.

"You perhaps." Tyrion said and Ellaria who had been quietly listening turned to them both.

"Should I not go change first." she said with the sweetest smile he could imagine.

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**The Hound.**

How he kept his face steady during Dany's mummery was beyond him, how she managed it was beyond him, the tears especially were a nice touch he thought. He could see the wheels turn in the Magister's head, see how happy he was by the turn of events, even his little attempt to get Dany to turn on him was funny to watch. Still, he had his own part to play, so he waited until Dany was safely in her room, and then asked to see the Magister.

Handing up his weapons was annoying, though thankfully he had more, Dany had more and some others were hidden close by in case they were needed. Looking at the two guards who stood with him he wondered how quick they were, he knew they'd not be bothered by his size and strength, they'd do their duty. As the Magister looked at him, as the guards nodded he was unarmed he saw the man relax, saw the man smile thinking he had the advantage.

"Why have you come to see me Clegane?"

"What are your plans for the princess?" he asked showing his worry for the girl straight from the start.

"To help her and her brother take their throne back of course." the Magister said and he looked at the smile wondering how long it would take to remove each of his teeth.

"You know who I am?"

"I know a lot about you Clegane, you, your brother, oh I know exactly who you are."

"What do you intend to do about it?" he asked, his worried voice making the man smile.

"That depends, what are your plans for the princess?"

"To protect her?" he said and the magister nodded.

"Why?"

"I…I..she reminds me of someone I lost?" he said making his voice as shaky as he could.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Who?" the Magister said and so he told him of his sister, annoyed yet again by his smiling face.

"She doesn't know who I am, I..I don't want her to." he said and try as he might he couldn't get a damn tear to fall, damn Dragongirl has me beat he thought and laughed inside.

"It's an interesting predicament you find yourself in, but I sense you wish to look after the princess and since that is my own wish I think we can work together, for now."

"For now?"

"For now, I wish to see just how trustworthy you are Clegane, should I find you lacking, then the princess will need to know just exactly who you are." Illyrio said and waited for his reaction.

He gave the man his best panicked look, watched the smile which appeared on his face and then got up and walked slowly to the door, shoulders sagging, he made himself look as beat as he could. Once outside he was given back his weapons and then escorted to his room. Laying down on the bed he smirked, the Dragongirl was far too clever for the likes of Illyrio Mopatis.

"_We need to get in there Sandor."_

"_With that many guards, it'll be tricky._

"_No it won't he's looking for me, all we need to do is walk to the gate."_

"_Are you fucking mad?"_

"_About as mad as you are." she said and despite himself, he laughed._

"_He'll not let me in." he said and then before she could answer "Certainly not let me stay."_

"_He will if he thinks he owns you." she said._

"_No one fucking owns me." he said angrily._

"_I know." she said and her smile at least calmed him some "What I mean is men like him, from what you told me they like to believe they own people, that people are mere tools for them."_

"_Aye."_

"_So be a tool, give him what he needs to think he owns you."_

"_What?"_

"_Half-truths, make him think you care, make him think you're worried you'll be sent away, if he knows the truth about who you are, make him think I don't" _

It had worked well he felt, though there was still the inevitable problem to come with her cunt of a brother, he hoped she was ready for that, if not then he hoped she would soon be, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Waking the next morning, they broke their fast thankfully alone, the Magister then sent for him. Sitting in the room waiting for the Magister he wondered what lie he'd be fed now.

"Ah Sandor, she calls you this yes?" the Magister said and he nodded "Good, his grace the king is awake and most anxious to meet his sister, I would like you to be there."

"Of course."

"His grace is ehmm temperamental Sandor, he may seem a bit rough with his sister, a bit aggravated at times."

"Then I'll fucking gut him."

"No you won't." the Magister said his voice and expression far more serious now.

"I'll not let him harm her." he said his voice softer now.

"He is the king and will behave as all kings do, if you wish to stay you will accept this no?"

He kept silent for a few minutes, kept his head down, before turning to look at Illyrio and nodding and the grin he hated was back on the fat man's face.

He was brought back to Dany and she played her part really well, the excitement she showed when she was told she could see Viserys looked completely genuine, though he knew it to be an act. They were brought down to the room and found him sitting up in a wheeled chair, dressed in the colors of his house. He smiled when he saw her, then frowned at her and then looked angrily at him.

"Who is this scarred monster." Viserys said his voice high pitched and grating on him already.

"This is Sandor, he's protecting me." Dany said proudly and Viserys glared at her.

"Your hair, what did you do with your hair, you're a princess, not a whore." Viserys said and it took everything he had to stand back while the boy pulled her hair.

"Vis, Vis, please, you're hurting me."

"You are a Targaryen sweet sister, be one or else you'll wake the dragon."

"I will, I will, I'm sorry, please my king, I'm sorry." she said tears falling and he couldn't be certain they weren't genuine.

"Magister Illyrio will see us on our throne, sweet sister, thank him for me."

"Thank you Magister." she said and Viserys smiled as did the Magister.

Over the next few weeks, he watched as sometimes the prince was pleasant, almost brotherly to his sister, sometimes very much not. They couldn't get the materials to take the dye out of her hair, so it was allowed to grow longer and then cut, at the moment it was barely a couple of inches long, but Viserys seemed pleased the silver was showing at least.

The magister seemed more and more pleased about something or other, be it Dany's seemingly reverting to the meek girl she had once been, or his own inaction, or even the prince's fawning over him. As for Viserys well he was a cunt and should he ever be given permission, a dead one, though he knew she'd not allow it.

It was the evening of their first moon there that the delivery happened, what it was that was in the chest he had no idea, but Dany seemed eager to find out, the girl almost chasing after it when it arrived. He watched as it was locked in a room, watched as the key was handed to Illyrio and placed around his neck. It took him a few more days for Dany to send him on the errands, a few more to be allowed to do so, though even then he was only allowed out under guard.

"It's a fine evening is it not." he heard her voice in his room, turning to see her standing in the corner.

"You shouldn't be here?"

"The magister is eating yet again and my brother is drunk, here can you do this?" she said handing him the key.

"Where? How?"

"I was so upset when my brother hurt me today, when I woke the dragon" she said with a snort "So upset that the magister allowed me an embrace, or maybe it was that I'm growing up and he had another reason he wished to hold me in his arms." she said shuddering.

He did his best, made the imprints in the clay and handed it back to her, trying not to think of the Magister touching her as she embraced him again, then she was gone and he lay down. It took him another week to get the key made, another week to get the opportunity to see if it worked, once they were sure they would need to wait for the right time, and then they would leave this place and these people behind.

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**Dany.**

She wasn't sure which of the two was the most deluded, her brother with his visions of being crowned, of crowds chanting his name, of loyalists coming to him and swearing fealty. Illyrio filled their heads with tales of women sewing dragon banners, of men meeting in secret and drinking toasts to their name. Of an army just waiting for the king to return and for them to rise up in his name, and her brother lapped it all up while she sat there and smiled pleasantly.

The truth was far different, Sandor had told her, told her of her father, of the rebellion, of the way people felt, there was no secret toasts, or dragon banners, no army in waiting. All that awaited her on her return to Westeros right now was Robert Baratheon and whatever fate he'd wish upon her, given what the man had allowed happen to her niece and nephew and their mother, it was not one she looked forward too.

No for her the only one she could count on was Sandor, her loyal protector, her friend, it was them against the world and the world would find out how outmatched it was soon enough. So she played her act, bided her time, let the magister touch her when she embraced him when he was sober, touch her more when he did so while drunk. But she had taken his key and she had put it back, and he had bought her mummery as truth, as if she could ever be worried about a broken dragon.

"Come, sweet sister, sit with me, let me tell you of our plans." her brother hiccupped and she smiled and nodded at the Magister who looked at her strangely.

At first, she feared he had felt her put the key back, but then as she saw him readjust his robe she felt disgusted, he had been aroused, by her, by a girl, maybe she should let Sandor gut him and be done with it.

"Tell me brother." she said with her sweetest smile and listened as he went on and on about Wolves, Lions and Stags and the revenge he'd never be able to deliver on.

The next morning she was called to the Magister's room and told they wouldn't be allowed outside for the foreseeable future, men had come, Baratheon men and their safety was paramount. But Dany could tell when a man was lying, it was easy when you knew what to look for and with some, it was simply every time their lips moved, as it was with Illyrio.

"As you say magister, I am most grateful." she said her painted-on smile just another disguise she wore each day.

"Thank you, princess, I shall see to the men myself, I may be gone a day or two." he said and she smiled, happy both that he was leaving, and for the chance it presented.

Seeing Sandor that day, she for a brief moment feared that the magister would take him with him, that she'd be left alone, they hadn't planned much for that, other than where to meet if they got separated. Thankfully though he didn't and the next day the Magister set off, some of his guards with him making their job easier.

"Your brother?"

"What of him?"

"What do you want to do with him?" Sandor asked in her room that night.

"Nothing."

"Is that wise princess?"

"Whatever he is, he is my brother still, he can stay here, we don't need to see him again, but I'll not harm him." she said and he looked at her before nodding.

She knew though, leaving him here after what she was going to do, she knew it would cause him trouble. But the more time she spent with him, the less of the brother he had once been was shown to her, he was even more petty, even more prone to screaming and shouting and even more eager to hurt her. The dragon woke everyday and she had the bruising on her arms, her legs, her sides to prove it.

No, he could rot here for all she cared, but she'd not harm him herself, nor allow Sandor to be sullied by it. She had gotten as friendly with the guards as anyone could get, learned who they were, what they were, and being shocked at what they went through, though it presented an opportunity too. But for now, all she could focus on was the room and the chest.

"_What do you think is in the chest?" she asked Sandor_

"_I don't know, gold?"_

"_It's not gold, whatever it is it's far more valuable." she said smiling as the idea came to her._

She found herself drawn to it, dreaming of it, picturing it in her mind, whatever it was she wanted it, no she needed it and for some reason it needed her. The first night the dreams came was frightening to her, the voices calling to her **'Mother, Find Us, Free Us, Wake Us' **all other sounds lost apart from the voices. A part of her feared it was the madness, the one which Sandor said took her father, the one she was sure was taking her brother, but it only happened at night or when she was near the room with the chest.

So she had stolen the key, bided her time and tonight she and Sandor would see their plan through and begone from this place before Illyrio returned. She didn't trust the man, didn't believe him, how he looked at her, how he had touched her, no this man was not a supporter of her family. She and Sandor tried to figure out the odds, but with him here, it was so much harder, they would return one day to deal with him and for now, just accept the opportunity they had.

"Are you still asleep Dragongirl?" she heard Sandor say and she smirked as she got up from her bed.

"No, just a mummery, come let's do this." she said grabbing her bow, her sword and dagger already tied to her hips.

The steward was asleep, the wine he'd drink when the magister was away doing its trick, servants and guards on lessened alert, though the unsullied though were as always as alert as ever. Thankfully though Illyrio worried more for his safety than theirs and so there were just the two, one outside her room and one outside her brother's, They moved swiftly through the halls, coming to the door, the two guards half-asleep outside them.

Raising her bow, Sandor shook his head, walked up to them and with a head butt to one and an elbow to the other, both men were soon down on the ground. She ran to him, took the key and began to try and open the door, for the briefest of moments it wouldn't work, until finally the key turned and they stepped into the room, Sandor dragging the guards behind her.

"Do you see this?" she said and Sandor smirked grabbing a pouch full of some precious stones.

"Aye, we could take it all and never look back, if it weren't for that bloody chest you want." Sandor said, though her attention was on the chest by then and all she heard was noise.

Moving closer she opened the chest and what she saw inside made her and then Sandor gasp, this was a far bigger treasure than anything else in this room, far bigger. The eggs were turned to stone, each of them on its own worth a fortune.

"Well, it looks like we're rich." Sandor said but once again her attention was elsewhere.

"**Mother, wake us."**

She reached her hand in, the black egg in the middle drawing her attention, the green and gold one too, but mainly the black, she touched it, feeling the heat, feeling the movement inside.

"**Mother."**

The voice was happy, content and as she closed the chest and Sandor lifted it up, they moved quickly to the outside. They moved constantly the next day, not bothering to stop, not bothering to eat, just moving as far away from Pentos as they could, north and into Andalos, anywhere but here.

When night fell they made camp, after eating her meal she found herself drawn to the chest yet again, she took the eggs out, lay down on the ground to sleep, holding them tight to her, within moments she was asleep, she dreamed of fire and blood, of the roaring of dragons, she dreamed of flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Jon deals with the fallout of his vision while Olenna deals with both a welcome and unwelcome visitor and Cat meets a prince and prepares to travel to Highgarden. 
> 
> As you can see my timing is still all over the place, Chapters will be up on the dates they're supposed to be, as early as i can manage, but there may be some delays in terms of when on those days.


	68. The Dragon Must Have Three Heads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Olenna deals with welcome and unwelcome guests, Cat meets a prince and makes plans and Jon deals with the fallout from what he's learned.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Everything had gone as well as she hoped for Margaery's nameday, as well as could be expected that is, the gifts she got were incredible, the one from Jon was especially thoughtful. Olenna had been stunned at the accuracy of the drawing, how he had managed to draw it that small was something she was amazed by. The gift Sansa had given her too was unexpected, it had taken her a few moments to realize the outline of the white wolf embroidered into the fabric.

But while she had enjoyed the feast, she had also found things which annoyed her during the night also, one of them, in particular being the arrival of Renly Baratheon. It had taken her only a moment to see it, to see why he had come, her son being his usual subtle self making it all too clear. Why he had thought that she'd countenance such a thing was beyond her, was he really that stupid? she almost laughed at the thought, of course he was.

So she sat in her solar the next morning and waited for first her son and then the stag, she'd deal with both before moving onto the other person who had almost spoiled her enjoyment of the feast, Randyl Tarly. Knowing her plans for the man's son was the only reason she had not called him out for his attitude the night before, the boy may be fat, he may even be craven, but how his father treated him was unacceptable.

"Mother, you wished to see me." Mace said smiling as he walked into the room.

"Take a seat Mace." she said her voice leaving no room for doubt that she was annoyed with him.

"Mother." he said shakily now as he sat down.

"What were you thinking Mace?"

"Mother?" he said clueless as ever.

"Renly Baratheon, Mace, don't think I don't know you invited him."

"I…"

"Mace?"

"I wished for him to meet Margaery, mother, to see her, perhaps in time, once she was older of course a match could be made, he is the king's brother after all." he said looking to her.

"What did I tell you Mace, we will not be looking to match Margaery to that family, am I understood?"

"But mother, they are the royal family, I thought you wished a match with them, I was just trying to help."

"How close is Renly to his brother Mace? To Joffrey? He brings us no advantage whatsoever, none, Storm's End, you think I'd send Margaery to Storm's End?" she asked and he mumbled something "What did you just say?" she said glaring at him.

"Better than marrying my daughter to a bastard." he said and she'd have admired how he looked at her if she wasn't so annoyed.

"Jon Snow is perhaps the most advantageous match any lady could have Mace, given what that boy has already accomplished, what he could accomplish in the future, there is no one in this land more advantageous, do you understand." she said and he shook his head.

"I'll not marry my daughter to a bastard mother, I draw the line there, I'll not be moved on this." he said and she almost laughed, she knew there was a backbone in there somewhere, she'd have never guessed this to be the hill he'd die on.

"Neither would I Mace." she said and he looked at her confused.

"I don't understand." he said a moment later.

"Indeed, but that's beside the point. I have a match in mind for Margaery, a good one, one I've no doubt you'll approve of, do you believe me?" she asked and he nodded.

"I do, mother, I just worried, but yes I believe you."

"Then you'll not try this again?"

"No mother." he said and she smiled at him.

"Nor will you raise any objection to Jon Snow spending time with Margaery, will you Mace?"

He once again looked at her confused, before nodding when he got up to leave, she'd love to tell him the truth, love to be able to confide in him. Olenna knew how he'd take it, he'd be overjoyed, the idea of Rhaegar's son, the idea of Jon himself, not to mention the dragons, but it couldn't be, he'd never be able to keep it to himself. So she sighed as he left and sat back waiting for Renly Baratheon to come to speak to her, something wasn't right about his arrival, something was off and she would get to the bottom of it.

She didn't have long to wait, when he came in she looked him up and down, his brother was a fat drunken whoremonger, his other brother a dour rigid man. Renly was charming to a point, well dressed, he conversed well, presented well, had it not been for his proclivities, in another life he may even have worked as a match for Margaery, but her rose would grow far stronger and rise far higher than lady of Storm's End.

He had made a request to take Loras to squire not long after she had decided to send him to Jaime Lannister, looking at him now and given who Jon Snow turned out to be, she was glad she had turned it down. Now though she needed to find out who apart from her idiot son had been whispering in Renly's ear, for someone surely was.

"My lord, please take a seat, would you like a drink, some refreshments?" she said as charmingly as she was in the humor to pretend to be.

"I thank you my lady, but I've been well looked after, some water perhaps." he said and she nodded to her servant to bring some and once done turned to the man.

"I was surprised to see you come all this way for my granddaughter's nameday my lord?"

"Really my lady, I would have expected Lord Mace to have informed you I was coming?" he said half a smirk on his face.

"He did my lord, but I was speaking more of the fact you came at all, not on your arrival itself."

"The Reach and the Stormlands share borders my lady, I feel we should in time seek to have a much closer relationship?"

"As do I my lord, it can only be beneficial for us to do so, but my granddaughter's nameday feast hardly seems like something the lord of the Stormlands would bother attending, not when we shall no doubt be having another tourney at some point in the future?."

"Normally it would not my lady, but I found that I had both the time and inclination and your granddaughter is such a charming girl, I have long wished to meet her."

She looked at the smile on his face, the way the words rolled from his lips, someone was definitely pulling his strings, but who?.

"I am most pleased you came, perhaps we can discuss some trading opportunities between our two regions my lord?".

"I would very much enjoy that my lady, however it seems I must cut my visit short, events force me to travel back to Storm's End, perhaps I can have my steward draw up a proposal, or you can have your own present one?."

"Of course my lord, then I shall keep you no longer, I wish you a safe journey home Lord Renly."

"I thank you my lady, both for the welcome and for the opportunity to speak more in the future, I look forward to it."

She was annoyed when he left, her probing had gone nowhere, Renly was not that good a player of the game, had he been she'd have heard of it by now. No someone was pulling his strings, someone sending him and Mace had played into their hands, she would need to speak to Willas, perhaps even the Lannister's on this. But never mind it was time for lunch and she hoped Lady Melessa was agreeable to her plans.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Sam.**

The library at Highgarden was so much more expansive than their own, the sheer number of books was mind-boggling. He had come here after breaking his fast, glad his father was busy sparring with Dickon and others, but he couldn't even imagine where to begin. They wouldn't stay long, another day or so and then it would be back to Horn Hill, so the larger volumes were out.

Moving through the aisles he picked up book after book, he replaced ones he'd chosen when he found another which he was more drawn too. Books on the stars, on sailing, on metal craft, but it was the books on history he found the most fascinating. Surprisingly to him, they had books on the Gardener Kings here, books on the other houses of the Reach too, but it was the books on the Targaryen's that he kept taking and putting back, trying to decide which one to read.

"No Fang come back?" a voice called and he turned and gasped moving back as he was faced with a monster.

"Please, don't eat me?" he said falling to the ground.

"Fang, come here." the voice said more loudly now and the wolf moved from him "Are you well?" the voice said.

Sam looked up to see a rather tall young girl standing there, her hand in the wolf's fur holding it back, he looked from her to the wolf and back, shook his head and the girl looked to the wolf herself then.

"See Fang, that's why you shouldn't run off on your own, you've scared poor, I'm sorry my lord I've been rude, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Sam...Samwell Tarly."

"Sansa Stark my lord."

"Lady Sansa, forgive me." he said struggling awkwardly to his feet.

"No my lord, it was my fault, well Fang's." she said looking to the wolf admonishingly "What's that you're reading?"

"A History of the conquest written by Maester Orlas." he said as she looked more closely at the book.

"It's a good book, my brother read a copy just recently."

"Your brother is here my lady?" he asked eager to meet another reader.

"No Jon is in Casterly Rock." she said her voice a little sad.

"Jon, Jon Snow is your brother?" his mind making the connection more quickly now.

"Aye he is?" she said looking at him almost daring him to say something untoward about her brother.

"I met him once in Oldtown, him and his wolf, wait, is Fang, is he one too?"

"She."

"She, is she a Direwolf too?"

"Aye, she is."

"Sansa there you are, I wondered where you'd gotten off to, Ah I see you met Sam." Margaery said from the door of the library.

"Lady Margaery, forgive me, I meant no harm." he said stumbling over his words when he saw the rose of Highgarden.

"It's quite all right Sam, so what are you two up to." she said smiling her eyebrow raised.

"We were just talking about Jon." Sansa said with a pretty smile he thought.

"And Direwolves." he added to laughs.

He was surprised when Margaery took a seat and Sansa did likewise, looking at the two of them he didn't know if he should sit or leave, but both Fang pushing him towards the table and the girls telling him to sit, left him with no choice. He was surprised how eager Lady Margaery was to speak to him, though he knew she was friends with Jon and since they were speaking of him and Ghost perhaps he shouldn't have been.

He could have stayed there all day he found, as both Margaery and Sansa seemed far cleverer and better read than he'd have thought, but unfortunately, a servant came and informed him his father was looking for him. So after saying his goodbye's he made his way to the guest wing and prepared to face his father. When he got there he was glad to see his mother waiting with him, along with Lord Willas who he had liked when he got the chance to speak to him, which wasn't much.

"Ah Samwell, it's good to see you again." Lord Willas said and he smiled and nodded at the man.

"You too my lord."

"Samwell come take a seat, Lord Willas has some news he'd like to share with you." his mother said while his father glowered at both he and her.

"Samwell, my grandmother and your mother have been discussing your future, it seems you're more inclined to knowledge than swords is that true?" Lord Willas asked.

He looked from his mother to his father, one nodding and smiling encouragingly the other very much not.

"I am my lord." he said hearing his father snort.

"Perhaps then it is that you should base your choice on then?" Lord Willas said as Sam grew more confused.

"Choice my lord?"

"Lady Olenna has graciously offered to sponsor you to go to the Citadel, Sam. To study with the Maesters, perhaps should you wish to, you could become one yourself one day." his mother said her smile beaming now.

A Maester, him, the Citadel, this must be a dream right? Any minute now he'd wake up and find he'd been hit over the head during a spar, or fallen off his horse like last time he attempted to joust. His father wouldn't go for this surely he thought looking at him and he could see the look he gave him proving him right. But it must be a possibility, mustn't it, otherwise, Lord Willas wouldn't be here, his mother wouldn't be smiling.

"I think I'd like that very much." he said and his father stood up and walked from the room.

"I shall inform my grandmother Samwell, I'm sure she'll be most pleased, my lady, Samwell." Lord Willas said before leaving a moment later.

He turned to his mother, he had to know, was this for true, was he actually going to be allowed be a Maester. His father had refused him when he asked to be sent there, said it was no place for a man and not for a son of his, but something had changed, what it was he didn't know, but he was glad of it.

"Mother is this for true?

"It is if it's what you wish my love?" she said and he nodded vigorously.

"It is mother, it very much is." he said and she smiled when he hugged her.

That night dinner was awkward, his father made snide comments of how a real man wields sword or lance, not books. How knowledge, unless it was knowledge of fighting a battle and being a lord, was useless. Sam refused to point out that his father relied on Arden for most things, or that Jon Snow had shown just how valuable knowledge could be.

His brother seemed happy for him, though whether that was because of Sam's own happiness or because he now knew he'd be getting Horn Hill, he wasn't sure. But he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, hoping he cared enough about him that it was the former. The next morning he met with Lady Olenna and while he was scared to be in the room given how frightening she usually was, he found himself more grateful than nervous for once.

"I hope you enjoy yourself while you're there young man, gather what knowledge you can, who knows maybe someday you can help us as we've helped you."

"Anything my lady, anything I can do to thank you for this opportunity, I'd be more than eager to." he said genuinely.

His father wished for him to be sent directly, but his mother wouldn't allow it, so he returned to Horn Hill and got to spend some time with his sisters, got to say a proper goodbye.

A few weeks later as the carriage left, the escort of men sent to take him to Highgarden more a show of his father's standing than any worry of dangers of the journey or for him. He looked back at his home wondering when he'd return, thinking of the few good memories he had there, of his mother, his sisters, of Dickon before he spent all his time with their father.

He found he'd miss the people, not the place, the family, not the keep, that he thought was the main difference between him and his father. His father cared for the name, for how people saw them, for Horn Hill, for their lands, but never, for the family who lived there. Sam knew his father wouldn't even notice he was gone, wouldn't spare him a thought while he was at the Citadel, he found though, that for now at least he cared not.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Satin.**

He had been given a room far better than any he had ever stayed in, eaten far better than he ever had other than when someone else bought him a meal, even been given coin to buy clothing. But none of that compared to being trained beside the others, seeing Loras wield a blade was incredible to him, seeing Brienne and Cregan spar just mind-blowing.

His own skills were terrible, he'd never trained, never wielded a sword, he could use a dagger he knew if needed and seemed to have some talent with a bow. But with a blade, he felt awkward, uncomfortable, and if it wasn't for Ser Daeron and Loras he would have walked away. But the Knight was patient, he didn't shout or scream, he just showed him the way to hold it and gave him little exercises to do to get better.

Loras actually took the time to spar with him using wooden swords, showed him how just crashing the sword against a training dummy would help him. In the few weeks he'd been here, he'd gone from a useless swordsman, to a terrible one, to one who was average. He had still felt like he wasn't improving until Jon showed him how easy it was to train, how to learn without attacking, without defending, to simply watch and copy.

"_Look at Loras, at Brienne, watch their feet Satin, their stances, watch how Cregan moves, then when you're on your own try to match it, try to be like them."_

"_But I won't be able to be like them." he said sadly._

"_No, but by trying you'll end up being like you." Jon said._

So he had done so, in his room at night he had stood in front of a looking glass and gone through movements, stances, twists, and turns, he'd moved forward and backward. In training afterward he had done the same things and surprisingly he'd even managed to get a hit in here and there, seeing Loras smile at him when he did so, or Jon patting him on the back, made him feel prouder than he'd known he could feel.

So he began to watch more and more, Ser Daeron, Ser Walder and Ser Jors, Loras, Brienne and Cregan, all of them had their own styles, and he copied some from each of them. But watching Jon move was unlike anything else he had ever seen, his twists and turns, his spins, how he would seem to be there and then not, it was awe-inspiring, and not just to him.

"_How does he do that?" he asked Loras._

"_I wish I knew." Loras said laughing._

There was no doubt Jon was ahead of them, Cregan, Loras and Brienne were so close to each other it was hard to know who'd win each day, but Jon could take them all. So when he sparred against him and beat him, he knew something was wrong, something was off, but Jon wasn't speaking, wasn't talking, and if he wasn't to Loras then he certainly wouldn't to him.

His other lessons were more of the educational kind and while he could read and write and had some learning, here again he was out of his depth. The fact he had to learn with Cregan and Joy was he would think embarrassing, if not for the fact that both were far ahead of him too. Cregan actually shouldn't even be here, but they were learning more of Westeros's houses and on that subject, he was almost as clueless as Satin, almost.

"A Red Stallion on a golden shield." Lyarra asked.

"House Bracken." Joy said when neither he nor Cregan could answer.

"Tell me something interesting about their house?" Lyarra asked and this time it was Cregan who answered.

"Aegor Rivers, Bittersteel, he was a Bracken." Cregan said and both Joy and Lyarra smiled at him.

"A flock of ravens on a scarlet field, surrounding a black shield and a Weirwood."

"House Blackwood." he said to everyone's surprise.

"Very good, now tell me something interesting about them." Lyarra said.

"Bloodraven, he was one of them." he said and Joy and Cregan looked to him.

He didn't tell them how he'd known this, of the old woman who lived in the undercity and how each time he'd go there she'd repeat that rhyme. How when a couple of boys had come to the brothel wearing the sigil, he had found it interesting enough to ask one of the acolytes about it. Instead, he welcomed that they seemed happy that he was learning and left it at that.

While he didn't have page or squirely duties here, he along with Brienne and Cregan did act as squires for the three knights, Brienne unsurprisingly was drawn to Ser Walder and Cregan to his uncle. Satin found himself working for Ser Jors, which sometimes meant he'd get to follow him around. Though he was never allowed into his quarters, nor was Brienne into Ser Walder's.

"Come on Satin, you must come." Loras said taking him out of the monotony of cleaning armor.

"Why can't someone else go with you?"

"Brienne is in lessons, Cregan is spending time with his mother, and Jon is well, Jon is…"

"Loras?"

"What? it's nothing, come on, you know you want to." Loras said and he laughed, he was right, going riding would be much more fun than this.

"Fine, then at least you can help me finish."

He smiled as Loras picked up a cloth and the breastplate and began cleaning it, in no time at all it was done, and so they went down to the stables. He still chuckled at Loras's horse's name, Bluebell, though he did so inwardly now, as Loras hadn't been too pleased to see him so do outwardly. They mounted up and with Loras's guards they rode out the gates of Casterly Rock.

He was new to riding and was still getting comfortable doing so, he knew he was nowhere near as good as Loras was, and apparently Joy and Jon were even better, but he enjoyed it, liked it, and was glad for the opportunity to learn. They rode over some hills to a small stream before dismounting and allowing the horses to drink, he watched as Loras threw a stone over the water, saw that he seemed upset over something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Jon, I don't know something is bothering him, he won't tell me, won't tell anyone, I wish Margaery was here."

"Your sister why?"

"Margaery, Jon would tell." Loras said a soft smile on his face.

"Maybe you should write to her, tell her?" he said and Loras shook his head.

"Are you mad, she'd be back here as soon as she could, no I couldn't worry her so."

"Is there anyone else who could speak to him?" he asked and Loras shook his head.

"Never mind, come let's head back." Loras said and he just nodded.

They rode back slow, almost as if Loras wasn't too keen on going back, he had wondered about the relationship between Jon and Loras, wondered if they were like him. But no it seemed Jon and Loras's sister were interested in each other, where that left Loras he had no idea. But it made him re-examine the looks he had seen Loras give Jon, if they didn't mean what he had thought, then what did they mean?.

Dismounting when they got back he tried to put it out of his mind, even when Loras walked over to him and smiled at him, when he put his arm on his shoulder, he had tried to put it out of his mind. Loras had thanked him for listening and then walked off and for the rest of the day Satin had tried to put it out of his mind, only to find he could not, was Loras like him? Did Loras like him?.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jaime.**

With Tyrion away and with Dacey's pregnancy entering an even more difficult stage, he had been far busier lately than he had ever been. Had he not, then perhaps he'd have noticed it sooner, had he been able to have his morning spars rather than needing to stay with Dacey perhaps he'd have noticed it sooner. Not that he felt wrong for being with his wife, but he felt annoyed with himself that he hadn't noticed his king's mood.

Jon had been quiet, subdued, and Jaime had written it off as him missing Margaery, he, himself, had been similar when he and Dacey parted in the North. While Jon was perhaps still unaware of his true feeling for the girl, something Dacey disagreed with him on, he'd still miss her, still be upset she wasn't there, so he had written it off as that. It had been others who had commented on it, others who brought it to his attention and he was annoyed with himself over that.

"_Have you spoken to Jon much lately?" Genna asked._

"_We speak every day."_

"_About what?"_

"_Plans, about the ice trade, about bringing the Velaryon's and Darry into our deals, about many things aunt."_

"_About Jon?" she asked._

"_What?"_

"_Does he speak to you about himself, about what's going on with him Jaime?"_

"_I don't understand, what's going on with him?"_

"_I don't know, that's the point, speak to him Jaime, something's bothering him."_

So he had tried and been blown off, told he was fine, that everything was all right and he had accepted it, believed it, until Arthur came to him, until Melisandre came to him, until Loras came to him. Each of them telling him the same thing, something was bothering Jon, something was upsetting him and whatever it was he was telling none of them about it.

So he had spoken to Walder, to Jors and even to Obeyrn's daughter who spent the most time around Jon and his sister, thinking it was perhaps something to do with her or the other dragon that was on his king's mind.

"I'd rather not say, my lord." Sarella said and immediately his concern was raised.

"Why not?"

"I, I'm in his confidence somewhat, if he found out I'd been speaking on him, speaking on things he did in private my lord, I'd rather not say." she said shaking her head.

"Sarella, do you think I ask this out of curiosity? I'm worried about him, Loras is worried, my aunt, Ser Arthur, Walder and Jors, we're all worried about him."

"I am too my lord."

"Why?"

"When he's not out sparring or with Joy or his lessons, when he's not speaking with you my lord, in his room he's quiet, very quiet, he barely speaks to Rhaenix when I'm there, and not at all to Lygaron."

"How long?" he asked annoyed.

"What?"

"How long has he been like this?"

"More than a week my lord, I don't know exactly." Sarella said.

"What else has he been doing."

"The candles my lord?" she said softly.

"What about them?"

"When I leave, he goes for them, I left some notes there and went back for them and he was looking at them, I couldn't see but he was looking, my lord."

When she left he walked to his room, Dacey was laying on the bed her hand over her belly, the new Maester had arrived a few days ago. Jaime's first instinct had been to send him away, only for the man to mention his name and for Jaime to breathe a little freer. Dacey seemed to like him also and the news he gave them had both of them excited, the babe would be born within the next moon or so.

"How are you feeling?" he said sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Good for now, what's wrong?"

"Jon, there's something going on with him, something he's keeping from us all, me also."

"How long?" she asked.

"What?" he said his mind drifting for a moment.

"How long has he been keeping it from you?"

"More than a week?" he said.

"Spar with him on the morrow, you know how he gets, spar with him." she said and he nodded.

"Do you need anything?" he said leaning forward to kiss her.

"I'm hungry." she said blushing.

"Blame it on the cub." he said and she laughed as he left to get her some food.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Willas.**

The girl was far smarter than he had imagined, she was naïve that was for certain, but he knew his grandmother and Margaery would and he could already see had, started teaching her. The first time he had walked around the gardens with her, shown her Highgardens's flower beds and plants, she had walked almost dreamily beside him.

Almost lost in swooning over the beauty of his home, he could understand that, allow for that, he too knew how beautiful it was here. Now though she walked around almost more appreciative of the labyrinth, of the way the keep seemed to be beauty first, but on closer inspection, it's defensive nature was clear. When he had pointed it out to her, he had expected her to dismiss it, but she had seemed pleased they were safe here.

As for her Direwolf, while not as large as her brother's according to her, it was still quite large, he had tried to picture Ghost in his mind and found that now Fang seemed to be his point of reference instead. He had been worried about the wolf and his hounds, more so about his hawks, but the wolf ignored them, seemed to have no interest and it relaxed him some.

"Did you enjoy the feast Sansa?" he asked and saw her frown and then smile.

"I did Willas."

"Sansa?" he said and she smirked before looking away.

"Not all of it." she said.

"Come let's sit and you can tell me of it." he said seeing the seat in front of them.

One thing he most appreciated on these walks was that given his injured leg, Sansa seemed more than happy to sit when he suggested, it also allowed for the conversation to flow more freely he found.

"So what bothered you?"

"Who said anyone bothered me." she said and he took note of it since it was a person rather than a particular thing.

"Who was it Sansa, perhaps if you tell me I can ensure they don't come to the next one?" he said smiling at her when she laughed.

"All of them?" she said laughing some more.

"There was more than one?"

"Aye, they were just being stupid, as if she'd ever." she said huffing before putting her hand to her mouth and blushing "I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume."

"Gossip, you have gossip." he said and moved closer to her "I love gossip, tell me?" he whispered and she giggled.

"I can't, I mean, I shouldn't."

"Sansa?" he said and looked at her.

"Margaery, all those boys asking her to dance, all thinking she'd want to dance with them, as if she would." Sansa said and Willas looked at her wondering if that was it, was it a simple case of jealousy.

"I'm sure some asked you too?" he said and she looked at him.

"What? oh, they did, I don't mind them asking me, but I know Margaery didn't wish to dance with them, or listen to them speak to her, I saw it with the king's brother."

"Lord Renly?"

"Aye, I know Margaery didn't wish to dance with him and the others, they're just stupid boys. Margaery doesn't like any of them." she said and Willas was at a loss.

What did she mean stupid boys? What was she thinking? It took him a few moments to realize it, to figure it out and when he did he smiled, it was true then, Margaery felt something for Jon too, just as his grandmother had said. He looked back to Sansa and then to Fang who was sitting there watching them both carefully, wolves he thought to himself.

"Well then we'll have to ensure they don't annoy my sister next time then won't we." he said and Sansa smiled broadly.

A few days later after another of their walks, he found himself summoned to his grandmother's solar, surprised to see her look so annoyed since his father was away and he was usually the cause. Garlan had accompanied his father and mother to a celebration at Leonette's and so unless something had happened there, which was unlikely, this could, or at least seemed to be far more serious.

"Grandmother?" he asked sitting down.

"Read." she said handing him a note.

_A trout wishes to travel among the roses, bringing news of the union of a stag and wolf._

"I don't understand." he said knowing some of it, but some not making sense to him.

"Sansa's mother will be visiting us soon it seems, given that she's coming from King's Landing she's agreed to betroth her daughter and the prince." his grandmother said.

"But she couldn't have, Sansa is far too young, besides Lord Stark?" he said his voice concerned.

"Doesn't know I'd wager, but still, she'll fill her head with tales of the prince, Willas. It is up to us to fill her head with tales of the truth."

"How?"

"Margaery, we need to involve Margaery."

"Would it not be better if the king spoke to her himself grandmother?"

"It would, but he'll do it in person Willas, Jon wouldn't have it any other way." his grandmother said her fondness for Jon Snow clear in her expression.

"What of Lady Catelyn?"

"We'll welcome her with all the courtesy she is due."

"Grandmother?" he said chidingly.

"I'm not who Lady Catelyn should worry about here Willas."

"Margaery." he said.

"You think my thorns will hurt a trout, wait and see what happens should she dare disparage Jon in your sister's presence."

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Cat.**

She had almost walked on air after speaking to the king, Petyr too seemed overjoyed for her, Sansa was to be queen, it was everything she wished for, everything she had ever hoped for her daughter. She wished her father had lived to see it come to be, to even know the betrothal was secured, to know that his granddaughter would be queen, he'd have been so proud of her, so proud of them both.

But Jon Arryn had surprisingly been if not against the idea, certainly trying to steer her away from the match. She had been stunned until Petyr had explained it, until he had set her straight.

"_Jon loves your husband Cat, more so perhaps even than Robert."._

"_Then should he not be thankful, happy even for the match?". She asked._

"_Perhaps, but if we're right about Jon Snow, if we are even close to the truth about your husband."_

"_No Petyr, I'll not believe it, Ned would never, he may care for the boy, but I don't believe he'd plan against my own, our own children. Why wouldn't he just announce it if that was his plan?"_

"_Because your family wouldn't stand for it Cat, and Lysa, Lysa would support you too. Should he just disinherit your line, then there would be cause, reason enough to rise against him, but should he think like a bastard…"_

_She saw it more clearly then, Robb in disfavor, something happening to Bran, and given what the bastard had done, how he'd ingratiated himself with their bannermen, yes, if that happened, then it would look right, look true. Ned could claim he had no choice, if they rose against him then, they'd look like the one's usurping, not the bastard. But still, she couldn't fathom it, couldn't even consider it, could she?._

"_I still don't see it Petyr, why would Jon tell me Joffrey is a monster, a cruel boy who'd treat Sansa dishonorably and hurtfully?."_

"_With Sansa tied to the crown, Cat, then the bastard is no threat, how could he be? Even with the Lannisters behind him, he couldn't go against the crown and Sansa would never allow him to usurp her brother would she?"_

_Would she though? She seemed closer to the bastard than to Robb while he was there, happier in the bastard's company than that of her own trueborn brother. She would have to speak to her, talk to her and set her straight on the true nature of her bastard brother, of what he truly wished for. Though it had never taken before, but this time she'd be bringing her news of the prince, of her future, this time it would, would it not?._

"_Thank you Petyr, I'd be lost without you." she said and he smiled at her and kissed her cheek._

It took her another few days to find out from Lysa that everything Petyr said about Jon was true, everything she had suspected it seemed to be happening. Had she not come here, had she not realized the true depths of the bastard's plan, she shuddered thinking on it.

"My husband is against this match Cat." Lysa said and she looked around the room before moving closer "I believe if he could he'd talk the king out of it, have him marry the prince to someone else, but Robert is determined to marry Joffrey to Sansa."

"Why Lysa, why is he against it so?"

"I don't know Cat, I wish I did, all I can say is he came back from his solar the other day cursing the king for making the match."

Cat felt there had to be another reason, there had to be something else going on, surely Jon Arryn wasn't on the bastard's side, Edmure said he had been furious with him, he had wanted his hand as badly as Edmure had. Surely even his love for her husband wouldn't bring him to support the bastard after that, she couldn't make sense of it.

"Edmure I don't understand, why would he wish for this? Why would Jon be so against the match?"

"Coin Cat, coin."

"Coin?"

"Apparently the crown is in need of it, perhaps Jon Arryn sees the bastard's connection to the Lannisters as a way to gain their coin?"

"He would see my children ruined for coin?"

"I do not know Cat. I find it most strange that he's not happy for this, the daughter of one of his foster sons marrying the son of the other, I'd have thought him overjoyed."

"What of the prince?" she asked.

"A boy, Cat, we were all young once, am I the same boy you grew up with, are you the same girl?"

"No, I'm not." she said smiling as she thought of it, she was very different now to how she had once been.

A few days before she was ready to head to Highgarden, Edmure left to go back to Riverrun, Cat spent her time mostly with Petyr, enjoying eating with him, even dancing once, though only once. It was the next morning that she met the prince, seeing him arguing in the hall with some servants.

Behind him, the Kingsguard looked incredible in his shiny armor and white cloak, but the prince in his golden doublet, his blond hair and green eyes outshone him, he was a handsome young boy and would grow into a very handsome man. Exactly what her daughter would deserve she thought as she looked at him.

"My prince?" she said curtsying when he turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"Lady Catelyn Stark, my prince."

"AH, Lady Stark, my father told me you were here, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said kissing her offered hand.

"You too my prince." she said smiling.

"Are you still here, begone, go, and don't show your face around here again, or it'll be more than my boot you'll feel." Joffrey said looking at the servant girl before turning to her "Forgive me my lady, but these people, they take advantage."

"Of course, my prince, you are right to put them in their place." she said and didn't notice the roll of the eyes the Kingsguard gave her.

"I must beg my leave, my lady, perhaps we can speak again." he said and she bid him farewell.

She only saw him once more before she readied to leave, he was riding his horse, looking so elegant as he sat on it's back, so much like what a future king should. The horse though was moving erratically and she worried so for his safety, but he hit it more than once with the whip he carried and eventually it and she calmed down. Had she looked closer she'd have seen the blood on the horse's side, seen the marks from where his spiked spurs had dug into the horse's flesh.

Petyr helped her into her carriage when she was ready to leave, she was actually in some ways sorry to be going, though she knew where she was heading to was important. She had to speak to Sansa, which meant her journey home would be far longer than she had expected, but thankfully Petyr had sent a raven back to Winterfell for her.

"Thank you Petyr, for everything." she said smiling at him as he kissed her hand.

"For you Cat, I'd do anything, you know this."

"I do Petyr and I'm most grateful for it." she said as he closed the door.

His man had already headed off to the West, perhaps even by the time she got to Highgarden it would be done and Jon Snow would be no longer in her life, she felt relieved as the carriage took off. She would protect her family, she would ensure their future, ensure Robb and Sansa, Bran and Arya got what they deserved, as would Jon Snow.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

He looked at the bronze dragon angrily as he had for days on end, he refused to speak to him, refused to speak to Rhaenix, instead, Lygaron simply said it was time, that he needed to know the truth. Who decided it was time? Why they had decided it? His dragon refused to say, not even his sister's anger was enough, only that it was time, that he needed to know.

Rhaenix worried about him and tried to comfort him, but it was to no avail, nothing she could say, nothing she could offer would make him feel any better about this. Just knowing it, just knowing this truth was like a weight he carried with him every day. It affected his sparring, his moods, his conversation, every time he saw a Lannister, he wanted to run away, wanted to hide, lest they figure it out from how he looked at them.

"Jae you can't keep this to yourself, you're not eating, not sleeping right, you need to speak to someone." Rhaenix said and he looked to his sister.

"Who? Who can I speak to on this? I can't tell them Rhae, I can't, not this, I can't tell them this." he said shaking his head.

"Do they have to know? Can you just keep it to yourself?" she asked and he heard the bronze dragon's chirps before his sister turned on him "You have caused enough problems, you don't get an opinion on this." she said angrily to Lygaron.

He drowned out the noise as the two dragons chirped at each other, he didn't need this, didn't want this, he wished he could just wipe it from his mind.

"What do you mean he's your rider?" Rhaenix said loudly and Jon turned to look at both dragons.

They were standing not more than a few inches from each other, face to face, Lygaron on the table while Rhaenix was on a chair a bit lower than him.

"Jae, he says Tyrion, Tyrion is his rider, just like you are mine." she said looking to him.

"I don't care, no one cares, no one will care, you think they'll give a damn about Tyrion being a dragonrider when they find this out, you think Tyrion will?" he said angrily to Lygaron while Rhaenix looked on "We could have bonded him differently, I could have claimed it in another way, not this, never this."

Jon did what he had been doing for the last few days then, moving to the glass candles, he tried to get them to work, tried to see if there was more, if there was a reason, an excuse, an explanation. But while they'd burn for him, they'd show him nothing, tell him nothing, leaving him with the truth of what he'd seen in his head, leaving him with knowing what it would mean should the truth be known.

His days were spent in somewhat of a daze, he went to lessons and barely concentrated, went to spars or spent time with his friends, but was barely there. Knowing that Tyrion was his uncle, was his family, should have brought him some comfort, some joy, he had lost so many, to gain a new family member should have meant something. But the cost was too high, the price far too steep, he would gain an uncle, the Lannister's shouldn't need to lose a brother, a nephew, a cousin, for him to do so.

"Should we take the dragons out Jon? He heard Sarella ask him and he nodded, even though he couldn't even remember when the girl had arrived.

They walked out into the cove, he carrying Lygaron but barely looking at the bronze dragon, Rhaenix flying ahead of him, almost too big to be carried by anyone other than Walder now. He, Arthur and Jors stood watching the dragons as they took to the sky, both dropping into the water but only Rhaenix returning with a fish, Lygaron seemingly only doing so for show.

He knew, he could feel the bronze's own upset, it's own concern for him, but he found it hard to forgive him, hard to come to terms with what he'd done. So he had been distant and would stay so, refusing to allow Lygaron to speak to him, even on the occasions the bronze had tried to. Jon could see the concern in Arthur's eyes, in Jors's too, Walder had come right out and asked him what was wrong, but he couldn't even begin to tell them.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair, they would still eat in the family wing, still meet up and join for their meals. Satin had become part of their group now, eating with them, training with them, Jon was glad for him as he knew it in some way made up for his own absences. Joy was really the one person he found he could be with and not pretend as much, not worry about as much, the one person who could still get a true smile from him.

"Jon, story."

"Already, you haven't even had your dessert Joy?"

"Dessert yucky Jon, no Strawbellies." she said shaking her head annoyed.

"No Strawbellies, why no Strawbellies?" he said as if the mere thought of it caused him distress.

"Auntie said I was bad Jon, no lessons, no Apples, no Strawbellies." Joy said shaking her head.

"Hmmm, how about we go for our story and see if we can find some Strawbellies along the way?" he said and she smiled broadly.

"No tell auntie, Jon?" she whispered and giggled.

"No tell auntie, Joy." he said and took her hand.

He knew she was just trying her best to cheer him up, to make him laugh, playing her games and making up the fact she was being punished for something. He had seen her deep in conversation with Cregan, with Genna, even with Loras. A part of him felt upset it was that clear to people, while another just loved the girl even more, just went along with it and allowed her to raise his spirits, as she always did.

It had gone on for almost two weeks when Jaime came to him, he had found warging into Ghost allowed him to almost forget, warging into birds allowed him to fly and leave his worries far behind. But they were temporary solutions at best, so when Jaime came to him and asked him to spar with him on the morrow, he agreed and then panicked once he had left.

"Jae what is it?" Rhaenix asked.

"Jaime, he's trying to figure out what's on my mind." he said and his sister was quiet "Rhae?"

"Perhaps it's for the best Jae, perhaps it's what's needed." she said and while he agreed, it didn't make him feel better.

He needed to speak to someone, talk to someone, but who? one of his Kingsguard, Loras, Melisandre, would they understand? Would they be the right people to speak to on this? He felt not, they'd listen, they'd perhaps offer him advice, but as close to them as he was, they weren't family and he felt he needed family, he needed someone, he needed Margaery.

In the end, he settled for the only other family he had here, making his way to Cregan's rooms he was glad his cousin was already asleep, it was his mother he needed to see, his aunt. He found her reading alone, as she did most nights, she was glad for his company he could see that, but given what he was about to say to her, he wondered how long that would last.

"Jon what brings you here to my humble abode." she said with a smile.

"Aunt, I…" he began and she looked at him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Jon, come inside." she said softly and he did.

"How are you settling in aunt?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"I prefer it here, rather than in the guest wing, it's a bit of a chore going up for the lessons, but here, we don't need to hide who we are, worry about servants overhearing or someone looking in our rooms."

"Someone looked in your room?" he asked surprised and a little shocked someone would do so.

"What no, it's more a worry, one which I don't have now." she said and he nodded "What's on your mind Jon, as happy as I am you've come to see me, you're not one for just popping in unannounced."

"I…I found out something aunt, about my grandfather, something terrible, something horrible, and I don't know what to do with it, about it. I don't know if I need to speak on it, or if I should try and bury it deep in my heart." he said and she looked at him.

"Your grandfather was a terrible man Jon, you know this, I know you do. But perhaps you don't really know just how terrible he was. Do you know what he said when he saw your sister the first time?"

"I.."

"She smells Dornish to me. It was the same thing he said when he first met Elia, but to say it meeting his first grandchild" she said shaking her head " He was a little better when he met Aegon, but only a little."

"Did he ever, was he ever….Did he ever try to do anything, to you?" he said his voice shaky and he saw it then, saw that she knew what he did about his grandfather's activities."

Grabbing him in a hug, she held him tight "No Jon he didn't, he wouldn't have dared." she said and he felt some relief.

"I saw him." he said softly "Saw him with someone who wasn't my grandmother, someone he forced, I…don't know what to do, don't know what to say aunt." he said and was glad she wouldn't let him go.

They stayed quietly like that for a few moments, neither of them speaking and he was glad of it, glad of the silence, the not having to say more, the not needing to speak until he was ready to do so. When he did tell her everything, he saw the concern in her eyes for him and he thanked the gods, for her, for family, for having more and for having them here when he needed them most.

"I wish I could tell you what to do Jon, could tell you to speak on it, or bury it, but you already know, coming here, you know what you need to do, you've already decided."

"It's going to hurt them, it's going to hurt him." he said and he wasn't sure whether it was Tyrion or Jaime he was speaking of.

"He's still their kin Jon, still Jaime's brother. Were you not still Sansa's, still Robb's and Brandon's and Arya's, did you feel any differently even though their mother was not your own?" she asked and he looked to her.

"I..no, I didn't." he said.

"What about when you found out the truth Jon, when you found out who you really were? Is Sansa less your sister now? Are the others not your siblings still?" she said and he nodded.

Leaving the room later that night he felt better, it was still bearing down on him, still a weight on his chest, but he felt better. Arriving back at his own room he found Rhaenix and Lygaron were still awake, obviously worried about him. He spoke to them, spoke to them both, the bronze dragon happy to hear his voice directed at him, he felt him in his head, felt him looking for him and allowed the connection to be made.

"I'm sorry father, I'm sorry." the bronze said.

"Why Lygaron, who?"

"The god's father, the old gods wanted you to know, they said you needed to know."

"You talk to them?" he asked and heard Rhaenix's voice in the background asking the same thing.

"I am connected to them father, I am your connection to them," Lygaron said.

_That night he found himself walking in a glade, surrounded by trees, a circle of weirwoods, he felt the presence then, the power in the place. Moving around he saw the water in the distance, looked up and saw his dragons in the sky, Rhaenix bigger than he could ever imagine, Lygaron flying with a figure on his back. _

_He moved to the trees and a man walked out from behind the largest of them, he had dark green skin and horns on his head, beside him walked a child, no not a child, this was one of the children. He looked at the two and saw both were smiling, beckoning him forward, as he began to move closer he heard a voice boom loudly in the air._

"_Long have we waited for you my prince, but now is not the time, you will come to us, we will show you the path, but not yet, not yet."_

_He was in a room he recognized, the throne ahead of him, standing beside it was Tyrion dressed in black and red, to his left a silver-haired woman wearing identical colors and sitting on the throne itself a dark-haired man, the scar on his face identifying him clearly as if Jon needed such a thing to recognize himself._

"_The dragon must have three heads" Jon said as he stood up from the throne and took Tyrion and the woman's hands in his own _"Or all is lost.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Jaime deals with earth-shattering news, Ned chases after an escaped hostage and Richard heads north, while in Casterly Rock, Jon feels better before he feels even worse.


	69. Lions Roar, Dragons Burn, But Wolves Stalk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime receives earth-shattering news as Jon tells him and the Lannisters what it is that's been on his mind. Richard goes North as Ned learns of an escape and Jon deals with the fallout and learns yet another truth.

**Riverrun 294 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

It didn't take him long to hate this, not more than a day after his niece and nephew had left and he was already regretting the decision he'd made, why he'd agreed to it he knew, but he also knew nothing was worth it. Having Frey's come to him, listening to them make complaints about minor issues while also trying to push brides on him, on his nephew, even on his grandnephew, as if he could tell Ned Stark who his son should marry, all of it was tiring.

Having to sit with them at dinner, to entertain them, to listen to their stupid stories, that was he had no doubt, one of the seven hells. He knew had his brother lived to see him do this, then they'd have never been able to remove the smile from Hoster's face, never been able to stop him laughing. As he struggled to act the lord he was pretending to be, as he struggled to keep a jovial outlook if not attitude, he hoped they'd be gone on the morrow, if they were not, then he may very well be.

In the end, it took them more than a week to leave and had it not been for a raven from old Walder himself, then Brynden had no doubt they'd have stayed for as long as he would have to. With that headache gone he moved onto the next ones, the first being coin, he was surprised by just how much of it they'd spent, just how much it cost to run the keep.

"These figures are right Maester?" he said asking Vyman.

"They are my lord, that's last year's expenditure."

"Why is so much higher than the year before?" he asked looking at the two figures.

"We had more problems to deal with last year my lord, some one-off events." the Maester said and he nodded, though found the answer unsatisfying.

"The store's Maester?" he said changing the subject.

"We have enough for three moons my lord." The Maester said and he looked at him stunned.

They had always kept two years worth of stores in the keep, both for the winters and should they ever find themselves besieged, so for them to have only three months was unbelievable to him.

"We must order more Maester, how come we have so little?"

"Lord Edmure felt we were spending excessively on the stocks my lord."

"Order more Maester, more flour and more grain, do it now, I want at least a years worth by the time my nephew returns."

"As you say my lord." the Maester said leaving.

He shook his head, his nephew really was an idiot, he doubted there was a keep in the Riverlands who carried less stores than Riverrun, had their bannermen known of this then they'd fall even lower in their favor. He began to look around the keep even more over the next few days, the defenses that he'd once been so proud of, that he once bragged to Yohn about, seemed to be missing, or worse in disrepair.

He watched their guard's work, watched their training and once again it was below standard, it was in fact incredibly substandard and it bothered him greatly. Hoster was a military men, he had led men, he had fought in battles, he knew how to prepare men to fight, was he really this lax?. Asking around he found the same answer he had with the stores, Hoster it seemed had passed responsibility for this to Edmure too and so Brynden resolved to fix this also.

"Ser Robin, Ser Desmond." he said offering both men a drink as they walked into the solar, once they'd sat and took their wine he looked at them "I wish to speak about the guard Sers."

After scheduling extra training sessions, after finding out that once again coin had been moved from Ser Desmond's arms and defense budget, from Ser Robin's horse's, he called for the steward to explain. Utherydes Wayn had been steward even when he was living here and Brynden liked and respected the man, but he seemed to have been lax in his duties and that needed to stop or he needed to be replaced.

"I'm very disappointed Utherydes, Riverrun is not what I expected, stores, arms, defenses, all of it is lacking."

"As I told your brother on many occasions my lord." the steward said catching him by surprise.

"You did?"

"More times than I care to remember my lord."

"And my brother didn't address it?" he asked.

"He asked Lord Edmure to do so my lord, I found mine own duties limited after."

"Limited How?"

"Maester Vyman and Lord Edmure assumed most of my duties my lord, I've been relegated to dealing with the household staff, rather than the household itself." the old steward said bitterly.

"I shall speak to my nephew upon his return Utherydes, he and the Maester have not been doing a good job." he said and the steward got up to leave before turning.

"It is good you are here my lord." the man said smiling at him as he left the room.

Was it though? Did he need this headache? Did he want this headache? Was there enough ale to get rid of this headache? Concentrating on the last of them he resolved to get very drunk that night, something which he did. Waking the next morning he was pleased to see the guards already up and sparring, to see and hear the sound of the hammer striking the anvil in the smiths. He breathed the fresh air and went to break his fast, surprised he had no hangover.

Over the next few weeks, he alternated between hearing petitions, settling disputes, and making sure the orders he gave were carried out. The defenses, the drills, the stores, all of it he was pleased to see being taken care of. Which left him then with time to finally begin to see if he could find the evidence he had actually stayed here for, to see if the snakes in his gut belonged there or not.

"Are these all of my brother's private notes?" he asked the Maester.

"They are my lord."

He read through them and found nothing, not a thing to either allay his fears or reinforce them, just simple notations, talk of bannermen, talk of potential brides for Edmure. Nothing personal, nothing to show what his brother may have had in his mind, nothing to show any link between his death and his nephew. It was at dinner that night sitting beside Utherydes, the hall for once empty of any but Riverrun people that he found out anything that could be helpful.

"Your brother kept a journal, my lord, kept it in a wall in his privy." the Steward said.

"His privy?" he asked.

"Said he did his best thinking in their my lord." the steward said and Brynden couldn't help but laugh.

"Who knew of this?" he asked.

"I don't know my lord."

He found to his dismay it was gone when he looked, the wall where it'd had been placed in had been rebuilt very recently, as if someone had been looking for it before him. Shaking his head, he continued to look and finally found some notes hidden under a board, reading through them he was surprised at what they suggested. Letter's, drafts, asking Ned Stark to allow young Brandon ward with them, suggesting a future for the lad, an important one.

When Edmure returned alone he was surprised, he had expected Cat to join him, when his nephew told him of Sansa's betrothal he shook his head, surely they couldn't so without Ned's permission. But being called to his nephew's solar the next morning he had put those thoughts out of his head, instead wondering what this was all about, he wouldn't have long to wait to find out.

_A few days later._

"Would you like another drink Ser?" the woman asked as he sat in the Crossroads in more than a week later.

"Aye." he said his mood still not improved.

After finishing his ale, breaking his fast, he left and mounted his horse, ready to ride home to go back to people who actually respected him, people who valued him. He looked at the road in front of him, east to the Eyrie, less than a week and he'd be home and yet it was North he faced and North he rode. It was time he met his grandnephew, perhaps there was still some family worth his time, Brynden thought hopefully.

**The North 294 AC.**

**Ned Stark.**

He had looked forward to being home for days, ever since the weather turned, ever since the rains had started, sheltering in the woods with his men in the wet was not something he enjoyed. He wished to see his children, to eat in his hall, enjoy one of Gage's pies, a warm bath, and some ice-cooled ale. Seeing the walls in front of him he smiled, they had made it before dark, the old gods had blessed him once again.

He looked down at Lya seeing her almost look as eager to be home as he was no doubt, reaching down he rubbed his hand on her neck, barely having to lean down from his horse to do so. "Come on girl, let's go home." he said as they rode to through the gates. Once inside Lya immediately took off to see her pups, while he dismounted when he saw his steward and some of his men waiting to speak to him.

"My lord, it's good to see you well." Vayon said and Ned was happy to see his steward, though he wondered where Ser Rodrik was.

"Ser Rodrik?" he asked given voice to the thought.

"Is organizing the men for the next search party?"

"Search party?" he asked confused.

"Theon Greyjoy my lord, he escaped, we've been looking for him for days."

"What?" he said "Where is Ser Rodrik?" he was directed to the guard's hall and found the knight speaking to some of his guards, seeing him though Ser Rodrik began to speak to him instead.

"My lord, I didn't expect you back today." Rodrik said and he waved it off more eager to know what had happened, to find out how Theon Greyjoy had managed to escape.

When he got told the details he was furious, not at his guards, he knew Ser Rodrik would deal with them, but more himself, he should have been more stringent, more guards, two, what was he thinking?. He looked at the sky seeing it grow darker, there was no point in doing anything until the morrow at the earliest so instead, he walked into the keep to speak to his children.

Arya, Bran, and Jonelle were sitting at the table, he'd arrived after dinner it seemed, looking at them welcoming Lya home, watching on as she rolled around the ground with Nymeria and Summer he felt almost content. It took a few moments for them to realize, it seemed, that he was home too, but when they did both his children looked up as Jonelle pointed him out.

"Father." Arya said running her smiling face a welcome sight.

"Father." Bran said even more excitedly as he ran behind his sister.

Grabbing his daughter in his arms and swinging her around, he felt Bran grab his legs and so leaned down to lift him up to do the same, both children's laughter sounding out around the hall. He walked, carrying them both to the table, seeing Jonelle smile at him he put them down on the seats and took a seat himself.

"Lord Stark it's good to see you home safe and well." Jonelle said and he nodded.

"Aye, it's good to be home Jonelle and it's Ned, these two give you much trouble." he said mussing Bran's hair when Arya dodged his hand.

"No Ned, they both behaved well, both have been diligent in their lessons too." she said smiling and Arya looked to him.

"I've got even better with my bow father, I've been hitting the targets even more, haven't I Elle." Arya said smiling when the woman agreed with her.

"And you Bran?"

"I'm trying father." Bran said and he mussed his hair making him laugh once again.

He decided to eat now and take his bath later, not wishing to miss out on this time with his children, especially given he'd be leaving again on the morrow. Arya never stopped talking, telling him of Jonelle, Elle she called her, should he? he wondered. Listening on as Arya began telling him of how Elle showed her how the old gods saw them through the Weirwood's, how they listened when she spoke, of how the eyes on the tree were always watching.

Ned was grateful the children were learning of such things, grateful that like him they learned the tales of the true North, Elle it seemed was a natural storyteller and his children enjoyed listening to her. After finishing his meal he helped them to bed, then before he went to take his bath he spoke to Elle to tell her he'd need to leave on the morrow.

"Do you have to go Ned?" she asked and he appreciated the concern in her voice.

"Aye, he's a hostage Elle." he said and noticed her smile when he called her that "If I don't find him I need to tell the crown he's escaped, I must find him."

"The children, when will you leave?" she asked.

"Early on the morrow."

"Break your fast with them, Ned, they'll wish to speak to you and should you be gone when they rise they'll be hurt by it."

He nodded at her, bid her goodnight and went to take his bath, feeling the sheer relief the hot water gave his weary bones. His sleep that night was tormented, at first by the thoughts that Theon Greyjoy had escaped, that he had lost a hostage, the dishonor of it, the embarrassment of it causing him distress. Then his dreams changed into thoughts of his wife, of the letters he'd read, and then of seeing him leave the children alone as he rode off.

Waking the next morning he dressed and broke his fast early, the children upset by the fact he was leaving yet again, though Arya happy he was going to capture the squid as she called Theon. As he bid them all farewell and rode out the gate, he looked back to see Elle holding his children's hands, to see that though they were upset he was leaving they were not being left alone. He was happy at that, though a part of his mind wouldn't let him forget that it was their mother who should be with them.

"Come my lord, we have a squid to catch." Jory Cassell said and Ned looked down to Lya.

"Find him for me girl." he said and the wolf raced off ahead of them.

For almost a moon they searched, riding east towards the Stony Shore as that was the direction Lya brought them in. Jory told him he'd gone south as far as Cerywn and the Barrowlands and found nothing, while others had gone West towards Hornwood, all with no sign. A week into their search they'd found some abandoned clothing and Lya led them to a horse trail.

But since then not a sign, now seeing the sea in front of them he wondered if they'd missed him, had he managed to escape? Had he made it to the sea and tried to sail home? Was he that much on an idiot? The truth was Ned wasn't sure he was not, wasn't sure it wouldn't be the idea an Iron Born may come up with, head for the sea and sail, even though you knew not what you were doing.

"My lord, look." Jory said and he pointed at Lya racing ahead of them.

"Let's follow, she looks like she's got the scent of something." he said and he and his men rode forward.

They found an old shack, a horse outside and inside an old man bruised and battered but recovering from his wounds. Lya stood on the seashore looking out at the water, before turning to look back at him as if to say, there, he went there. Which it turned out may very well be the truth, the man had been attacked most likely by Theon and he had his small boat stolen. After given him a few coins, Ned called the search off and headed home, it was no use Theon was gone.

Arriving home a moon later he was surprised to see a group of carts arriving at Wintertown, even more so to see Luwin directing them to a building, looking at the Maester he called him over.

"My lord you have returned."

"Aye, who are they?"

"Some men and women from Lord Bolton's land's, they picked up some more from Hornwood, they heard what we're planning here and so moved their belongings to stay here permanently rather than just for Winter." Luwin said proudly as their plans were bearing fruit.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Some ravens arrived for you my lord, I placed them on your desk, I'll come back with you."

"No, help them settle in, we'll speak later Maester."

"As you say, my lord." Luwin said as he turned to show more people to the large building they used.

Riding home Ned wondered as much about the raven's which had arrived as the one he would soon have to send to Robert. Having to tell the king that he'd lost the hostage he'd been ordered to keep was something he wasn't looking forward to, he knew Robert would rant and rave over it. But as he rode through the gates, as he saw Elle and his children standing there waiting for him their two wolves by their side, he found he didn't really care.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jaime.**

Jon fought like a demon moving faster and faster than he had ever seen him, almost as if he was putting every single ounce of concentration into the fight, almost as if he was trying to fight something unseen. That and the lack of banter, the lack of talk, the fact that he had asked both Arthur and Walder to stay away, all of it was making the hairs on his neck rise.

He dodged a blow that had far more power in it that Jon's usually did, before moving back and blocking one just as powerful. While his speed and his power were both at levels he'd not expected, his technique was suffering, his blows not as precise as they should be. The swordsman in Jaime wanted nothing more than to hone this, to incorporate this into Jon's style, with this speed, with this power available he'd be a far bigger threat.

But the man in him, the one who cared about Jon, not his king, not the swordsman he'd become, but Jon, worried for him, there was something wrong and fighting wasn't clearing it up. So he allowed Jon to move forward and then he in two moves disarmed him much to Jon's shock, seeing him bend down to pick the sword up to begin again he shook his head.

"No Jon."

"I want to go again." Jon said.

"No, whatever it is in your head, whatever it is that's bothering you, this isn't helping." he said and noticed how Jon looked at him, his eyes glancing at his and then quickly looking back down again.

"Aye, it won't." Jon said a moment later and the look on his face almost crushed him, he looked lost.

"Jon, what is it, talk to me, please." he said his voice almost pleading.

"I…I..Jaime can we go for a ride?"

"Will you talk to me then?" he asked and Jon nodded.

Once again he was surprised when Jon asked Arthur and Walder to stay back, though this time Arthur was having none of it, the Sword of the Morning refusing to allow his king ride out without him. Not even having Ghost with him was enough to persuade Arthur and Jon arguing with him had no effect whatsoever. So finally after Arthur agreed that he and Walder would give them space when they asked, they set off.

Jaime recognized the route, Jon had shown him this place, told him Joy had found it and Jaime had brought Dacey there one evening to watch the sun fall and see the gold change color. Casterly Rock taking on a red hue rather than the golden one it usually did as the sun shined on it. When they reached the hill, Jon had Arthur and Walder wait with the horses, Walder's destrier making their own look like ponies beside him.

"Here Jaime." Jon said as he sat down and had he been less worried about what was on his king's mind he'd have noticed he hadn't called him lord once.

They sat there in silence, Jaime given Jon as much time as he could to gather his thoughts, each moment stretching on and on, before finally, Jon began to speak.

"I know I've been acting odd these last few days, I've seen how everyone looks at me and I understand their concern, but I've had a lot on my mind, a lot to work through and it's taken me time to realize that as much as I'd like to keep this to myself, I cannot."

Jaime looked to him and saw he was crying, he wanted to say something but before he could Jon continued speaking.

"If there was any way I could hide it, a way I could deny it I would, I want you to know that, I….I need you to know that. But when Tyrion gets back it's going to be clear, questions are going to be asked and I can't…..I can't sit there knowing the truth and lie, not to him, and not to you, never to you."

"Jon, what it is?" he said as Jon wiped his eyes.

"Lygaron, I found out who his rider is, it's Tyrion." Jon said softly.

Tyrion, Tyrion, that made no sense, how could Tyrion ride a dragon, only Targaryen's could ride dragons, he looked to Jon, saw the concern in his eyes and it took him some time to realize it, some time to gather his thoughts and see what Jon was so concerned about.

"I saw it Jaime, I saw it myself, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Jaime jumped to his feet, dislodging Jon's arm from his shoulder, he began to walk up and down, shaking his head. It couldn't be, it can't be, he was his brother, he was his brother, it couldn't be true.

"How?" he asked the one question clear in his head.

"Aerys, he..he…."

God's no, no, it couldn't be, it couldn't be, he fell to his knees, the roar he let out could probably be heard in Casterly Rock, the pain in his heart unlike any he could ever remember. He saw her face, her hair, her smile, then he saw him, the scabs on his arms, the long nails scratching and picking at them, he heard the screams, the sounds from the room.

Leaning forward he threw up, his stomach empty, he dry heaved again and again and shook his head repeatedly, he didn't feel Jon's hand on his back, nor see Arthur and Walder run up the hill only to be waved away. Instead, he saw a broken queen, saw the looks she gave him, the pleading looks, he saw his brothers, saw them denying him the chance to do what needed to be done. Looking back to the queen he saw her face change, her silver hair turning to gold, her indigo eyes turning to green and he jumped to his feet.

"I should have made him suffer, I should have killed him slowly, I should have killed him the first time I saw him." he shouted his own tears falling now.

"I'm sorry Jaime, I'm so sorry." Jon said standing to one side, looking at him but almost afraid to come close.

"Tyrion, you can't, you can't tell him, he can't know this, Jon, he can't know this." he said and Jon looked at him.

"He has to Jaime, he has to." Jon said and he looked at him angrily, almost disgustedly before walking away from him

Jaime stormed down the hill, when Arthur moved to stop him, to ask him if he was alright, all Jaime saw was a white cloak, the punch he caught him with sent his former brother rolling down the hill. Walder moved forward and Jaime readied another before the giant stood out of his way, walking down he quickly mounted Honor and rode off.

How long he rode for he couldn't tell, where he was he wasn't sure, the stream was in front of him and he led Honor to it, dismounting he began drinking and throwing water on his face. His reflection in the water changed, from his to his mothers, to his brother, to finally Aerys laughing, laughing like the mad man he was, Jaime began to punch the water, only stopping when the white wolf dragged him away.

He found them waiting for him a mile or so way, Jon almost slumped as badly as he was in the saddle, Arthur with a bruise on his cheekbone and Walder behind his king. He didn't speak, he barely looked at any of them other than Jon, before turning to ride back to Casterly Rock. Once there he took the lift alone, leaving them to deal with Honor, he headed straight to his room, seeing his wife there he grabbed her in his arms and began to sob.

**The North 294 AC.**

**Ser Richard Lonmouth.**

He had met Bronn and sent him on his way, the man keen to go to the West even though he knew he would need to stay there for some time. He had been paid well, but he had no doubt his king and others would see to it that he got better rewarded, though it would take a lot more service for him to get the reward he truly wished for.

"_Do you think they'll give me a castle?" Bronn asked._

"_For what?"_

"_Because I'd like one." Bronn chuckled._

"_I meant why would they give you a castle?" Richard said._

"_I'm doing them a service am I not?"_

"_You're doing me a service, a service you've been well paid for, twice I believe."_

"_Third time's a charm, Richard." Bronn said laughing._

"_Aye it is, but no I don' think this will get you a castle, though I'm sure if you hang around and make yourself useful there will be opportunities for you."_

"_I like opportunities, heard Lannisport has a good brothel too, never had a Westerlands girl, at least not that I know of." Bronn said and Richard shook his head and laughed._

"_Make sure you give the note to Ser Daeron you understand."_

"_Aye, I do, you sure about this, that Littlefinger is an influential man, Master of Coin trumps Warden of the West."_

"_Not when the Master has no coin and the Warden has it all Bronn." Richard said and this time Bronn laughed loudest._

"_Aye, right you are, until we meet again old friend, be safe."_

"_You too Bronn."_

Standing now at the boat he was glad he'd sent the message on ahead, Bronn could be rash and aggravating, should he annoy Arthur before he knew the truth, should he look at Jon wrong, well he did like the man after all. He shivered though as they sailed through The Bite, they'd arrive at White Harbor in the next couple of days and he looked forward to dealing with Lord Wyman.

"_Speak to Wyman, Richard, discuss your plans, set up communications, he's a good man."_

The king's words still fresh in his mind, still clear, he would do as he said, as he always did. Leaving the deck he walked down to the room, the cabin was far too small for him and his lips, but it was the best they could do with no Pinnacle ship available. The three he was bringing with him would control his network here, the North not really a place where he had many lips to begin with.

"We nearly there Alayn?" Marao asked and he shook his head watching the man shudder, the sickness of the sea had taken him bad.

Beside him on the other bed sat Para and Walys, a sister and brother he'd known for years, more used to the slums of Kings Landing than the cold of the North, he'd have to have warmer clothing made for them, though Wyman could perhaps help. These three would organize it, set it up, make him a network and he knew he could count on each of them.

When White Harbor itself came into view a day and a half later he was impressed, the city was unlike what he'd expected of the North. Not that he'd ever been North or anything, but he like most of the south expected it to be drab, grey and cold, White Harbor was only one of these things. They headed for the nearest tavern, he ordered rooms, hot baths, hot meals and after settling in they spent the night drinking and listening to what local gossip they could.

"I tell ya, that wolf of the young lords, he's a scary fucker."

"Aye, but at he makes noise, not like the Ghost."

"Don't fucking talk to me about that fucker, half a dozen crabs I lost to him, half a dozen, never even heard him sneak up on, me, just turned me head and there he was, damn near shat meself."

"Wouldn't be the first time you did that you dirty fucker."

Richard laughed along with the rest of the people at the nearby tables, the ale was good, the food hearty and the company, not the worst he'd known, he may actually grow to like it here. Waking the next morning he gave Para coin to have clothes made for her brother and Marao and then he headed to the New Castle to speak to the Lord of White Harbor.

"I'd like to see Lord Wyman." he said to the guard who looked at him suspiciously.

"And who are you?"

"Alayn Mooton a trader from the Riverlands, I've come with a proposal for Lord Wyman." he said and the man looked at him again, before judging him worthy he supposed.

Richard followed him through the keep, the decorations surprising him, men of the North were supposedly frugal, liked things to be functional rather than desperate, but no one had told this to the Manderly's it seemed. The walls were covered in banners and broken shields, rusted swords, and everywhere were images of mermen and women, and creatures of the sea.

The Merman's Court was even more elaborate, entering the hall he saw the Lord of White Harbor sitting in the high chair beside him a young lad with auburn hair and blue eyes speaking to a young girl. It was the wolf though which drew his eye, larger than a hound it could only be a Direwolf, yet compared to Ghost this one was a mere pup. But it and the coloring at least identified the man for him, Jon's cousin, or brother, they lad was Robb Stark no doubt.

"My lord, a trader come to speak to you." the guard said and he stood in the middle of the floor looking at the lord.

"A trader you say, what is your name Ser and your business here in the Merman's Court." Wyman asked.

"No Ser my lord, a simple trader Alayn Mooton a friend of mine told me if I wished to trade in the North I should speak to you, my lord."

"Your friend's name?" Wyman asked looking at him more studiously now.

"Jon Snow my lord." he said and heard the whispers and saw the smile on Wyman and the boy's face.

"Jon Snow is a friend of mine own Alayn, a friend of the North, come sit, have some refreshments we will speak of trade and of our mutual friend."

As he walked to the table he saw the way the lord looked at him, mentioning Jon's name had bought him some goodwill, but he'd need to do a lot more before Wyman considered him a friend too. After eating, drinking, telling enough that it was clear he actually knew Jon and not that he'd just mentioned him for access, after speaking to his brother on meeting Jon, he was then brought to Wyman's solar.

"Now Alayn, what's your real name?" Wyman said as he took a seat and Richard smiled, it seems the lord was far smarter than how he presented himself to be.

"Ser Richard Lonmouth, Lord Wyman, our king sends his regards."

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Gerion.**

He found his travels taking him back to Casterly Rock more and more now, Joy was growing and she knew better of his departures, she understood them better. While this was helpful in one way, it was not in another as she now seemed to hide her upset, more than show it when he left. He knew his sister had sent out to organize some fostering at the Rock, both for her boys and for Joy and for that he was grateful.

Tion would be heading off soon on his own fostering and Genna wished to have someone there for Walder to grow with, Martyn too was being sent to squire and foster for Ser Addam, leaving Willem alone. For Joy, he knew how much she had enjoyed having Sansa and Margaery with her, and while having Jon and the boys was good for her she needed girls around her.

He also knew that Joy had taken to Ashara too as well as her son, something he found himself most happy about. To say Ashara was beautiful would be an understatement, to see her teach his daughter, to see them get on, Gerion had found himself thinking things he should not. But then spending time with her, himself, speaking to her, he began to think perhaps he should. Arriving at the Rock he knew it wasn't only his daughter he would be happy to see.

"My lord, we did not expect you back so soon." the guard said.

"Nor I Edwyn, Nor I."

Taking the lift he looked forward to seeing Joy, to seeing Jon and his family, he smiled thinking of purple eyes though and laughed thinking of annoying Ser Arthur. As he left the lift though he instead stepped straight into the path of his sister and the fact Genna was waiting on him, was worrying.

"Good, come Gerion we must speak." he hesitated for a moment at the abruptness in her voice "Now." she said a moment later and he followed her down to her room "Emmon, go somewhere else, go I said." she said as Emmon walked towards them a smile on his face at seeing him which quickly disappeared at his wife's tone.

He had always gotten along with Emmon, he was a Frey, a dullard and a coward, but for some reason Gerion liked the man, or maybe he just felt sorry at how his sister treated him. Genna was never cruel or mean, but she also didn't suffer fools easily and by the gods, if his Goodbrother wasn't a fool. So Gerion had resolved to be friendly with the man, that it also annoyed Genna and Tywin was a boon.

"We need to speak on our nephew and on Jon."

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at the concerned look she was given him.

"Something happened, Jon has been quiet for days, then a couple of days ago he and Jaime rode off and now Jaime is the same, he barely speaks to me Gerion, he or Jon."

"Have they had a fallen out?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Them." she said and he shook his own in agreement.

"Then what?"

"I don't know Gerion, I can't get through to Jaime, Dacey won't tell me and as for Jon, I need you to speak to him, he's closer to you anyway."

"He's close to you too Genna."

"Aye, I know, but he may speak to you, will you go see him?"

"I will, is he sparring or in his room?."

"The Vaults Gerion, he moved to the Vaults." she said and he almost hit himself for not remembering.

"Is he down there now?"

"Aye."

"Joy at her lessons?"

"Aye."

He got up walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, touching it as reassuringly as he could, before leaving and heading back to the lift. Meeting Emmon on the way, he told him to give her some time before heading back and took the lift to the Vaults.

Walder stood guard at the door, letting him in and he walked to Jon's room. They had done an incredible job down here, despite doing it all by themselves and it was far brighter than it had been.

"Is he inside?" he asked Jors who stood at the door and the man nodded before knocking, Jon opening the door a moment later.

"Gerion." he said surprised to see him and then invited him in, once he was inside Jon asked Sarella to give him a moment and the girl left heading back to her room.

"I take it Genna spoke to you?" Jon said and he nodded "I can't tell you Gerion, I can't, I want to but I need to know it's alright from Jaime first."

"What is it Jon, is it bad?" he asked and before Jon answered both dragons began to chirp.

Lygaron being the nosier of the two surprisingly as it was usually Jon's sister who spoke more. Just looking at the two dragons though he could see soon Jon's sister wouldn't be able to be in this room at all, she was almost as large as Ghost now, Lygaron smaller but not by much. In the last moon both had almost doubled in size, if this was how they would grow from now on, within a year of so they'd be impossible to hide, even down here.

"No, I told you, I'll speak to Jaime first, I know they should know, but no, I've made my choice." Jon said arguing with Lygaron.

It worried him hearing it, this was far more concerning than he had thought, looking at Jon at the dragons, he wondered why they were the ones, why Lygaron more specifically was the one arguing the point.

"I'm sorry Gerion, I'll try and speak to Jaime tonight, can you give me until then?"

"Of course Jon." he said his hand reaching out to touch his shoulder, before he pulled it back "Of course."

He spent the rest of the day with Joy, collecting her from Ashara's lesson he came so close to asking if she'd join them for dinner, but felt it best to eat with Genna that night. While they were eating Jon came and took Joy for her story, Jaime, however, ate in his room and both he and Genna found that worrisome, though she relaxed when he told her of speaking to Jon.

It was the next morning when Jon came to speak to him, asking him to get Genna he brought them to his old room and told them he'd speak on what it was that had been on his mind, and was now apparently causing Jaime so much distress. It didn't take him long to find out and by the gods he wished he didn't know, Genna took it even worse, storming from the room and heading to speak to her nephew, Gerion knowing even Dacey wouldn't stop her now.

"I'm sorry." Jon said and he could see how hard it had been on him knowing, telling them, telling Jaime.

But Gerion didn't, or perhaps more accurately couldn't comfort the boy, he didn't have it in him, not then, not knowing what his grandfather did, instead he did the best he could he patted Jon's shoulder and left. For the rest of the day he walked around in a daze, he barely spoke to anyone, he couldn't bring himself to go to Genna or Jaime, he was just numb.

He didn't dare even begin to think how Tyrion would react, how it would affect him, he even felt sympathy for Tywin for the first time since Joanna died. His brother loved his wife and she him, he could understand why she'd not tell him, why she'd have hidden it. Tywin would have burned the world and everything in it to get to Aerys had he known, he'd have spent every single piece of gold he had to bring him down.

"Are you well?" he heard a voice and turned to see Ashara standing there.

"What. I.."

"Gerion are you well?" she said a little firmer.

"I, no…no I'm not."

She took his hand and he couldn't even register she had done so, all he knew was she brought him to Joy's room, seeing her there, seeing his little girl, laying in bed, a small smile on her face as she slept. Gerion fell to his knees and wept, he actually sobbed, for Joanna, for Tywin, for Briony and for Tyrion most of all, he sobbed and was glad of the comfort Ashara provided simply by being there with him as he did so.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Ser Arthur.**

Given everything that was going on around him, he was glad to concentrate on the training, glad he could get the others and more importantly Jon to focus on it. Watching his king ride his horse he couldn't help compare him to his mother, he was a natural just as she had been, both so in tune with the animal beneath them, it made others seem awkward when compared to them.

Loras was better technically, Brienne better strength-wise, with both Cregan and Satin being beginners at best, but for sheer horsemanship Jon had them beat and so it put him and Loras on a much leveler playing field. Loras probably still had the edge, but if Jon improved his lance work a little, then he'd take it if they were matched, as it was Loras won more than he lost.

"Hold the lance higher Jon." he shouted as the boy raced down the yard.

"No Loras, tighter, tighter in your saddle."

Brienne watched on eagerly, if there was one thing she had learned since she was here it was that watching was just as important as doing, it wasn't a lesson he had taught her. Satin too stood there doing the same, almost matching Loras's movements as if he too was carrying a lance, he smiled at that, both of them had been taught the benefits by his king, and that made him a little prouder of the boy too.

"Ser Daeron, there's a man at the gate to see you." a guard said and he looked at him confusedly.

"Me, are you sure?"

"I am Ser, asked for you by name, said something about lips and skulls." the guard said and he wondered why Richard had sent the man to him and not Jon or Jaime.

Though given what was occurring at the Rock these last few days, maybe that was a good thing, as the Lannister's and Jon too were still trying to come to terms with what Jon had learned.

"_Are you sure Jon?"_

"_I am Arthur, he is my uncle."_

"_I didn't know Jon, I don't think anyone did, the Kingsguard you saw, can you describe them._

"_One was a younger man, tall and muscular, he had an insignia, three lances on red, the other was a much older man, older than Barristan is now, a black sleeping lion sigil on his armor."_

"_Ser Gwayne Gaunt and Old Ser Harlan Grandison." he said._

"_So even then the Kingsguard stood by." Jon said and he was about to say something only to see it wasn't an accusation, though it would have been a true one "This is why the order must be changed, Arthur, this is why it will be."_

"Walder, you have this?" he said to his fellow Kingsguard, shaking the thoughts from his head.

"Aye. Daeron, go find out what it is you need to know."

He made his way to the lift and taking it to the base he found the man, he was tall and thin, black-haired and eyed, and was unshaved, his stubble acting almost like a beard. He was clearly more than a courier, more than a spy, just looking at him Arthur could tell this man was a fighter and not a clean one.

"You asked to see me?"

"If you're Ser Daeron than aye I did. Have a letter for you, and some instructions which need to be followed."

"Who sent you?" he asked though he already knew.

"A friend, long thought dead, but risen once again, a man of skulls and kisses Ser." he said and Arthur nodded.

"What's your name?" he said motioning for the man to follow.

"Bronn."

"Bronn what?"

"Just Bronn." he said a small smile on his face.

"You hungry, thirsty."

"A drink would be welcome, though I'm eager to get this done, the girls of Lannisport await."

As they took the lift Arthur opened the letter, shocked by what he found.

_Daeron,_

_Bronn here is a good man, you can trust him, he was hired by Littlefinger under Lady Catelyn's instructions to kill Jon. Luckily for us Bronn is in my employ and has been for some time, this along with what I found in the Riverlands confirms for me it was the Tully's who ordered the attack by the Trident._

_I think it best to allow the attack to happen, to make a show Daeron, make it seem like Bronn was foiled and killed, as I said he's a good man, he'll help protect Jon, teach him some things you may not. Pay him well and don't listen to him when he asks for a damn castle._

_Your friend._

_Alayn._

Arthur was stunned, did they really hate him that much? Did her hatred run that deep that she'd order the death of a boy? He was torn what to do, should he listen to Richard? Should he trust this man? Should he tell Jon? Or should he just burn this letter, could he? He knew the truth of the last one and because of that the others too, he couldn't, Jon needed to know this.

"Did you read this?" he said turning to Bronn.

"Can't read."

"So if I were to tell you that this letter said I was to kill you?" he asked curiously.

"Then I'd wish you luck and call you a damn liar." Bronn said and Arthur smirked.

"You ready to stay here for a while then?"

"As long as the pay is good and I get to visit the ladies when I want, aye."

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

Dacey had come to him the first night, or to be more accurate sent for him, Jaime was laying in their bed in their room while she sat in the solar waiting for him. She was furious with him and only that she was so close to birthing the babe, he thought she may have struck him her anger was so apparent. Though perhaps that was more wishful thinking on his part, knowing that a part of him felt like he deserved to be struck.

"_Why did you tell him Jon?"_

"_I had to, he needed to know."_

"_He's his brother Jon and you've taken that from him."_

"_He's still his brother, he'll always be his brother."_

"_You know what I mean, what am I do to Jon, he's broken."_

"_I don't know, I don't know." he said shaking his head._

Being ignored by both Gerion and Genna was something he expected, seeing the looks she directed at him when they passed, the stilted greetings, the lack of concern for his lessons too were something he expected. Apart from Joy, he was almost a stranger to the Lannisters, if it wasn't for the fact that he had in someway taken on some of Jaime's duties, he'd not exist to all three of them.

It hurt, but he deserved it, he had stolen something from them, he had hurt them, it would take time for those wounds to heal, he understood, but it didn't make things better. What did was Joy, it was Loras and Satin, it was Brienne and Cregan, it was sparring, it was practicing with a spear, with an axe, it was jousting.

It was spending time with his dragons, practicing with the glass candles, he still couldn't see the past, nor the future when he looked, but he could see the present at will now. Though it was still not fully controlled, he saw Tyrion and Oberyn in a large square, the sun shining down on them and the image forced him to leave the candles for a while.

But he saw other things too, his brother sailing on a ship, his uncle riding beside Ghost's mother, he saw Sansa walking through beautiful gardens and Margaery laughing at some jape. So the days stretched on and when Arthur came to him with a man he didn't know he knew something was wrong, seeing Arthur's face, seeing how slowly he walked.

"Ghost to me." he said and the wolf was by his side in a moment, his friends looking at him worriedly as he shook his head to tell them all was well.

"Jon, can you come with me and Bronn for a moment."

"Aye." he said as he warily looked at the man Arthur called Bronn as the man looked ever more warily at Ghost.

"Is that thing fucking real?" Bronn asked and Jon looked to Ghost who moved closer to the man.

"Aye, he is."

Arthur brought them up rather than down and as they left the lift and walked up the stairs, Jon found himself on the parapet, there were surprisingly no guards around and he knew Arthur must have sent them away. He looked at him inquisitively and handed him the note, reading it he felt his anger rise, his rage threatening to boil over, reaching down he stroked Ghost's fur, feeling it recede, the fire replaced by ice, quickly.

"What's your plan?" he said a moment later surprising both Arthur and Bronn.

"We make it look like a failed attempt, we need to control it, I'll disguise myself, we make it public, Lannisport would be best, you have other guards?" Bronn said looking to him.

"Aye."

"Good, we use them, and that wolf of yours, can he be controlled."

Jon said nothing and a moment later Ghost had taken Bronn down, his paws forcing the man's hands to the ground giving him no chance to move for his knives. A moment later Ghost allowed him back up from the ground, Bronn looked at him, shook his head, and laughed.

"A simply aye would have done you fucker."

"Well now you know for certain don't you." Jon said and the man laughed again.

"We can use the wolf, he'll be best, I'll try and attack, make it look real, your guards protect you, I run a little, then the wolf takes me out, your guards take my body and that's it."

"You failing won't it just have them send more?" Arthur asked but Jon shook his head.

"Not for a while it won't, they'll be too scared, too worried they've been found out, it'll take time for them to be brave enough again." Jon said and Bronn looked at him.

"You really are as clever as they say, aye, the boy has the right of it, maybe we have it be clear I didn't die, that I'm still alive, that'll worry the fuckers even more."

"Aye." Jon said and turned to walk away.

"Jon?" Arthur said.

"I need to speak to my sister, make sure Bronn has a place to stay, he'll be with us for a while."

He felt it again as he stood in the lift, Arthur and Bronn had followed and Arthur insisted they stop off and that he get Walder to go with him, so he did. But he felt the fire, the inferno threatening to ignite, she hated him that much, she hated him, not because he was a bastard, but because he was her husband's bastard. That was it, that was why she not only wished him dead, but had tried to have him killed, not just once, but twice.

It was Edmure who perhaps organized it given the attack came in the Riverlands, and now between the three of them they'd sent Bronn, but it was her, he knew it was her. Jon at Genna's persuasion had started to learn of the seven, the Septon of Casterly Rock only too happy to teach him, he had spent time with the Septa's too, even asked the Septon of Castamere about bastards once.

"_Why do the seven hate bastards Septon?"_

"_The seven don't hate bastard Jon, all children are innocent in the eyes of the mother."_

"_But I thought?" _

"_No, it's not a religion thing, oh there are those with prejudices and here in the south bastards are thought much less of, but when it comes to the faith, well sometimes the messenger may speak the wrong message."_

Stepping off the lift, he walked through the vaults, eager to speak to his sister, his son, eager to see if the fire he felt inside was something that should be unleashed, or was it something he needed to stoke, to keep burning, to keep alight, until the right time. They were flying when he got there, his room empty, Sarella had taken them to the beach, and he smiled seeing them feeling the inferno cool some.

"_Sister we need to speak, you too my son." he said softly in his mind and the dragons flew to him._

Turing to Walder he asked him to give him some space, some time alone with his dragons, Sarella too, and as Rhaenix and Lygaron flew and landed beside him, Ghost sat down in front. He sat there for some time, not speaking, just stroking each of them alternately, looking at the water, allowing the peace to calm him, to comfort him.

"I need your help, I need to make a choice and I can't do this on my own, you, all three of you, I need you to help me with it."

"Jae what is it?" Rhaenix asked as he began to tell them.

His sister's reaction was exactly how he expected it to be, Ghost's too, but it was Lygaron who surprised him. The bronze dragon flew off and Jae watched as his flames burned against the sand, Rhaenix, flying to match him a moment later, he could feel them both in his head, both of them making their feelings clear.

"Burn them Jae."

"Burn them Father."

"Burn Them All."

Ghost moved to him, moved close to him, his eyes looking deep into his own, red meeting grey, he could feel the wolf's breath on his face, could feel the judgement in those eyes and then he laughed when Ghost licked his face, he hugged the wolf, holding him close.

"Aye, you're right boy, I'm a wolf too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Obeyrn meet some interesting people in Pentos before traveling home. Marwyn uncovers some secrets in the Citadel. Plus we catch up on events in Kings Landing.


	70. Maester's and Servants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn and Tyrion get closer to the truth, while Dany and the Hound move further away. In Kings Landing a Mockingbird plans for the future while in Old Town Marwyn digs a little deeper. Meanwhile in Casterly Rock a Lioness comforts a dragon and puts her pride in it's place.

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He found he liked the city far more than Oberyn or even Ellaria did, both of them having regaled him with stories of the other cities in Essos. He knew his uncle Kevan had been back and forth to Braavos and he had spoken to him numerous times on the city, but all Kevan had basically said was that it was nothing compared to Lannisport. He wondered now, was this to dissuade him from traveling just as his father had always done, or was it simply that Essos was not to Kevan's taste.

Whatever the truth of it was, for Tyrion the excitement of travel, the thoughts of seeing a new place had always been something he had wished for, even if it was something he had never expected to be able to do. So he had found the city fascinating, the culture fascinating, the tales of the magister's, of the princes, of the maid of the sea and the maid of the fields, all of it interesting him greatly.

After reading the journal and finding out the names, he sent the men who Oberyn had hired to find out the gossip, to seek out Loamara, but the man remained lost to him for now. Instead, it was tales of Daenerys Targaryen, tales of Viserys Targaryen which reached his ears. Tales of how a magister was offering large sums to find them, of how men were coming from miles around to seek them out.

"_How many men has he sent out?" he asked the girl and she shook her head._

"_I do not know, only that he sent many."_

After telling Oberyn and Ellaria what he'd found, they went to arrange a meeting with this magister, a shared interest perhaps leading to more information, but he made them wait for some time before he agreed to meet them. Tyrion knew it best he was not there, though if the man was as rich and powerful as they claimed, then no doubt he would be known of, by him, soon enough. Oberyn and Ellaria had only just left when the girl approached him, she was young, pretty, and though she had a serious face, he couldn't help but think of how she'd look like smiling.

"My mistress wishes to see you." she said and he looked at her warily.

"Your mistress?".

"I serve the temple, High Priestess Harlos asked me to come speak to you."

"She wishes to see me why?"

"She says she knows the man you look for, Tyrion Lannister. She knows and wishes to help the Prince Who Was Promised."

Arranging his guards, he took a palanquin to the Temple, horses it seemed were not welcome in the main streets of the city and it was far too great a distance to walk for him. It took them an hour to make it to the Great Temple and as he stepped down from the Palanquin he was surprised to see just how large it was. While not as big as the Sept of Baelor, it was by comparison with the buildings around it enormous. He could see the smoke rising from large sections of the temple, the fires always burning no doubt.

Tyrion hadn't spoken much to Melisandre or the guards who were with her, but he had to Oberyn who disliked their proximity to Jon and the potential influence they may wield. It was an uncle's fear he felt, as he knew Jon far better than Oberyn did and knew that it wasn't a red god the boy prayed to. Entering the temple he marveled at the interior, the expense, the sheer effort to build something like this was something he appreciated.

"Welcome Lord Tyrion, the high priestess will be with you directly, would you care for some wine?" a red priest said as a girl stepped forward carrying a tray.

"I thank you?"

"Lapeax." the man said and he nodded taking the wine and sipping.

What it was he didn't know, it wasn't Westorsi that was for certain and he found he enjoyed it so much that he welcomed the second glass. He was just finishing it off when the woman arrived and for the briefest moment, he was back in his chambers looking at Arianne. The high priestess may have been a little taller than the princess of Dorne, but for that, she'd be her twin he thought as she smiled and beckoned him to follow her.

The room they entered was covered in flames, the walls had torches lighting, around the room stood many bowls which were alight and in the middle of the floor, a large bowl rested, it's flames rising high. The high priestess said nothing to him, just motioned him forward, smiling as she did so.

"Look into the flames Tyrion, see that which you came to find." Harlos said and he moved forward.

_He saw the man helping out the sick, handing out food at a street corner, he looked on as the man walked back to a small house and he saw as he passed the tavern they were staying in. The images changed, a small girl silver-haired running with a large dog, while behind her horses chased after her, a wall of ice and a bronze dragon flying over it, flames coming from its mouth._

_He saw a rider on it's back though he was too high to make out, then the dragon landed in front of him. Looking on he watched as he stepped down off the dragon, wearing armor and dressed in black and red, he smiled as he beckoned himself forward._

"_It's time to be a dragon." he heard a voice say._

The room was dark then, all the flames going out as one, Tyrion looked around in the darkness, he could hear things move or he thought he could, and he jumped when the hand took his.

"Come with me my lord, for the night is dark and full of terrors." he heard Harlos's voice as she led him from the room.

The light hit him then as they walked outside, almost blinding him after the darkness they had been in. He looked to the High Priestess, seeing her smile sympathetically at him and he wondered had she seen it too, had she seen the vision he had? He needed to know, needed to be sure, so once he was far enough away from the room he turned to her.

"What did you see?" he asked and she looked at him confusedly.

"Me my lord? The vision was for you, did you not see?"

He looked to her again, trying to see if there was a lie in what she had said, but if there was then she was a far better mummer than he.

"I saw the man I was looking for, he is here, helping the sick and needy."

"Then you must go to this man for our prince has need of him."

"I saw other things, strange things, impossible things."

"Than R'hllor has a use for you in what is to come, speak to Melisandre, my lord, speak and learn." she said and before he could answer her or ask more questions she was gone.

Taking the palanquin back to the tavern, he found himself in need of a drink, by the time Oberyn and Ellaria had arrived back he was well onto his way to being very drunk. He was glad they didn't ask him what was wrong, glad of a lot of things with the prince and his paramour. He had expected judgment, scorn and upset, as it was clear Oberyn knew of Arianne and he, but instead he found none, just like now.

As he slept late that night, the dreams he had were much different than they had been, instead of the girl, of her dark skin, of her perfect body and how he had felt being with her. Instead of dreams, stupid, impossible dreams of a future that could not be. It was dragon's he dreamt of, dragons flying in the sky, one white, one black, one bronze, all three with riders on their back.

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**Ellaria.**

The ride to the manse was long and she like Oberyn were surprised when they got there, Illyrio was supposedly one of, if not the richest of all the magisters in Pentos and yet the manse was disappointing. It was less, much less than she had expected, far less than some they'd passed to get here, and were it not for the unsullied guards she'd have thought it abandoned.

This feeling only increased once they went inside, it looked as if no one lived here, or at least no one had for a long time. She felt her nerves on edge, saw that Oberyn was coiled ready to strike and knowing he felt the same both calmed and worried her. Though the spread in front of the man and the man himself when they were brought in front of him, did at least fit the image of a wealthy magister.

She had seen fat men before, but Illyrio was one of the fattest she had ever seen and watching him pick from dish after dish, robbed her of any desire to eat. She did accept the wine though and took her seat when Oberyn did, the magister giving her a look she was well used too. She reached her hand out to calm Oberyn down, unsullied or not, guards or not, he'd not let a man look at her like that.

"My prince, my lady, it is a pleasure to welcome you to my home." Illyrio said and Oberyn smiled as did she.

"I thank you magister for this opportunity to speak to you, though I had hoped it would be sooner?" Oberyn said and Illyrio looked at him and spoke placatingly.

"My apologies my prince, my business took me elsewhere and I was unable to accede to your request sooner, I hope you forgive me, for I meant it as no slight."

"There is nothing to forgive Magister, you know why I've come?"

"I take it you have heard of my interest in the Targaryen children?" Illyrio said.

"I have Magister, Dorne too is interested or would be interested in finding and protecting the children."

"Would they indeed, and yet you never have attempted such?".

"Politics in Westeros is complicated Magister, my brother and I, we have no love for the Stag who sits the throne, but should we move against him, should we be known to be contemplating such a thing, then Dorne would suffer even more than it already has because of Robert Baratheon." Oberyn said the disgust when he said the king's name clear even to the magister.

"And should Dorne know where the children are, should they be able to speak to them?"

"Then plans could be made for the future Magister." Oberyn said with a smile and the magister matched it.

She looked on then as the man stared at Oberyn as he sized him up almost as if he was going to tell him something, only at the last moment he seemed to decide against it.

"I have spent a great deal of coin trying to find them, trying to bring them under my protection my prince, alas thus far it's been a wasted effort, but I shall continue to do so, continue to try and find them. Perhaps if I do you and I could speak again, speak of the future." Illyrio said a small smile on his face.

"Of course magister should the time come, Dorne will look to the future."

They spoke then of different things, the magister was a cheesemonger and wished to discuss trade with Oberyn, something which she knew that while he could, was not something he enjoyed doing. But Oberyn made a deal, kept the dialogue open and for a little expense this magister may or may not become an ally in the future. After bidding him their farewells, they made their way back to the tavern, Oberyn silent all the way.

Finding Tyrion as drunk as they did was a surprise, not that the man didn't drink or that he didn't get drunk, but more that he would do so without them. Seeing the look on his face, both she and Oberyn kept the conversation light, only speaking seriously once he had retired for the evening.

"Did you believe that mummery?" Oberyn asked as they lay in bed later that night.

"No, that was not the magister's home, which begs the question of why he wished to meet us there?"

"Had he not had the unsullied with him then I'd have thought it for safety, but no the man is hiding something, something he wishes us not to see."

"What?"

"The Targaryens perhaps, maybe he has already found them." Oberyn said and she looked at him trying to see if he was serious.

"You believe so?"

"I do not know my love, but I cannot think why else he would hide his home from us, why else he would not allow us to see him truly. You know these men, you've seen them, they flaunt their wealth, they don't hide it."

"What do you make of his suggestion of working in the future, a true offer or a way to throw us off?" she asked and he smiled.

"Both."

He moved on top of her then and all talk of the fat magister was finished with for the night at least. Feeling his hands move down her body, his lips on hers, she found thankfully the image of the fat man looking at her was gone also.

Waking the next morning she felt satisfied and surprisingly well-rested, he lay beside her still asleep and she chuckled at the fact that for once she had woken first. She got up and washed, dressed, and headed down to break her fast allowing him to rest for a while longer. While she wasn't surprised to see Obara and Daemon there, she was shocked to see Tyrion.

"Do my eyes deceive me, am I still asleep." she said smiling as she took a seat beside him.

"No you must be awake, for why would I be in your dreams, my lady." Tyrion said a small smile on his face.

"You are well Tyrion?" she asked concernedly and the smile he gave her was fuller.

"I am, thank you Ellaria."

They broke their fast together, Tyrion seeming to come more alive with her sitting there, both Obara and Daemon didn't know what to make of him she knew that, and couldn't fault them for it. They were more used to discussing fighting and sparring, had it been Jon with them, then no doubt she'd have found all three locked in a discussion on arms.

Tyrion's weapon was his mind though and it was, to Ellaria at least, just as powerful as any sword, something Oberyn she knew agreed on even if his daughter and former squire did not.

"How did it go with the Magister?" Tyrion asked and she shook her head, before telling him what both her and Oberyn's suspicions were.

"You think him playing a mummer?"

"I do, I also wonder what it is he is hiding from us."

"Perhaps Loamara knows more of this Illyrio." Tyrion said as he drank warmed milk and ate the last of his burned black bacon.

"You found him?" she said a smile on her face.

"I know where he is, we can go see him today."

She was happy at the news, Illyrio wasn't what they came here for, even though now they'd not leave until they found out what it was the Magister was doing, he wasn't their priority, Loamara was.

**Andalos 294 AC.**

**The Hound.**

He had found over time that he liked traveling in Essos somewhat, he hated the cities, despite the comforts they afforded. But here in the open, he found he liked the warm nights, the clean air, the only thing he disliked was the water, trying to find water was always a problem.

He lost track of the number of water holes he'd dug, he made sure to carry extra every time they filled up their pouches, and as he looked at the princess and saw how dirty she was he smirked, washing was the least of their priorities. Still, when he saw the stream in the distance, when he heard the rushing of it, he saw Dany's face light up and couldn't help but smile.

"I told you we'd find some this way." she said smugly as they rode towards the water.

"So what, do you want to be fucking knighted for being right?"

"Can a girl be knighted, I could be a knight." she said smirking at him.

"You'd be better than most of the fuckers." he said and she sat up a little higher on her horse.

"Ser Dany the knight of dragons." she said and he shook his head.

"Ser Dany the knight who smells." he said and she glowered at him though when he turned away, she moved her head down to smell herself and made a disgusted face.

"I need a wash." she said then determinedly and kicked her horse into a run.

'For fuck sake' he thought as he did the same, racing after her he actually arrived at the stream before she did, so he checked around to make sure they were safe and walked over picked up a rock and threw it into the water. When he saw it was clear, he waited until she arrived and pointed to the small bend where a bush would block her from his view.

"I'll go there, you sing little dragon."

"I'm not fucking singing." she said and he looked at her.

"You sing, so I know you're well." he said and she nodded.

They filled up their water pouches, led the horses to the edge of the stream so they could drink their fill, and after making sure she carried her dagger with her, he went to wash. Looking down at the sheer amount of dirt that came off him, he was glad they'd found it, as he washed he heard her and found that while she may have been Rhaegar's sister, she didn't inherit his talent.

The dragon prince was known for his harp playing, for his voice, his sister would be known for other things. He chuckled as she sang louder and louder, enjoying herself now as she sang The Dornishman's wife, it was the only song he knew, so it was the one he taught her. Once he was finished washing, he waited a few more moments while she sung and then headed back to find her finished.

"Your turn to wash the clothes." She said and he shook his head.

"I washed them last time."

"I gave you the last piece of chicken remember." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fucking chicken." he grumbled as he took her dirty clothes and his own and washed them.

They rode for almost a week before they came to a village, it was small, but it would do, finding a small inn they got a room and ordered some food, both of them ravenous. He watched as she put the eggs in the fire that night, as she sat there speaking to them, her words soft, it had worried him at first, scared him to hear her speaking to the eggs.

But when she had him take one in his hands and he had felt it's cold surface, when she had then held it and asked him to touch it he felt the warmth, the movement inside had shocked him but he had felt somewhat relieved. She said the eggs were alive, that they wanted to be born, that she could hear it, hear the black egg in her head, hear it speak to her, and for now he was willing to go along with it.

"Will we leave today?" she asked as he woke up.

"Aye, they say Norvos is only a week away, we could go there get supplies and move on from there." he said before noticing her hand "What the fuck happened to your hand?" he said jumping from the bed and almost ripping the bandage off it.

"I, I... the dragons, they needed it."

"Needed it, needed what?"

"My blood, I gave them my blood."

He looked at the cut and was glad to see it wasn't too deep and that she had cut it straight at least, dipping her hand in the water bowl he washed it and taking a piece of the sheet he rewrapped her hand. She smiled at him as he did so, and though he wanted to ask her more, though he wanted to tell her what she was doing was harmful, he found he could not.

They gathered their supplies that day and rode off, and each night they were on the road she'd cut her hand and allow her blood drip on the eggs, then each morning he'd check her wound, bandage her up and on they went. The day before they reached Norvos he woke up to see her smiling as she looked at the eggs, he got ready to fix her hand again but found it was not needed.

"What happened?"

"I don't need to anymore." she said and he was more glad of that fact, than curious as to why.

They reached Norvos early the next day and he looked warily around, there was no way the magister could have gotten news of what they did to the city before they arrived, but there could still be those he'd sent out to find them previously lurking around. He was glad to find there was not it seemed, they soon found a tavern and ordered a room. Tomorrow they would buy their supplies, and be off on their travels yet again. As they ate that night a woman slowly approached the table, he didn't even hear her walk she moved so quietly.

"My princess may I speak to you." he looked up warily, his hand on his sword, as the red priestess stood at the table looking at Dany.

"Who the fuck are you? He asked.

"My name is Ralsar, I serve the temple here. May I sit? I mean neither of you harm, but should I be lying then I'm sure you can deal with me easily." the woman said and he looked to Dany who nodded.

"My princess, I bring you greetings from Darius our high priest, we have been long awaiting your arrival." she said smiling and Sandor looked at her more closely now.

She was a pretty girl, no more then eight and ten he guessed, her black hair was as dark as coal and her eyes a vivid blue, she seemed at ease in this place and he noticed how people looked at her. Whether it was fear or respect he couldn't quite tell but he knew that not a person in this place would help him against her should the need arise.

"How did you know I was coming?" Dany asked her skepticism clear.

"We saw it in the flames, that and what it is you carry." the woman said and feeling Dany tense up, he reached for his knife "Fear not princess, I come here by R'hllor's will, we can help you birth your children, help you wake the dragons from stone, they no longer need your blood is this true?".

He looked on as Dany gasped before steadying herself, as she nodded without speaking confirming what the woman was saying.

"Then it is almost time, I shall return on the morrow, if you wish to come with me, if you wish answers, I will take you to Darius, if not, then I wish you good fortune princess and hope R'hllor blesses your journey."

Later that night he woke up to find her sitting by the fire yet again, he knew of these red priests, of their obsession with fire and it concerned him greatly, he feared she would lead where he couldn't follow. But she was his princess, his charge, her will was more important than his own, her safety, her future was all that mattered. He had turned his back on coin for her, turned his back on Westeros, whatever she asked he would do, for her, for his princess, for his sister.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Genna.**

The Rock was a different place these last few days, Gerion was spending his time with Joy more often than not, not that he ever didn't spend time with the girl when he was here. But since the news, since finding out about Joanna, about Tyrion, he almost never let the girl from his sight, almost suffocated her, so much so that this morning she had taken her away from her lessons and with her to Lannisport.

They sat quietly in the carriage, as quietly as she had been for most of the time since she found out the truth. Knowing how Jaime felt, how Gerion, How Tyron would, it made her own grief, her own anger, her own sadness pale, though it was there still. Her mind had gone to different places, jumped to different conclusions, but the one it came back to was that they had killed her because she bore a dragon.

It made her angry at the dragons, at Aerys for what he had done and at Jon for what he had told them and also for what he was. For him simply being a part of that family, simply sharing the same blood as Aerys, the same blood as her nephew.

"Auntie sad." Joy said beside her and she found herself glad for Joy's games this morning.

"I'll be better soon." she said a forced smile on her face.

"Like Jon?" Joy said and she looked at her.

"Jon?"

"Jon is sad too auntie." Joy said and she nodded, she knew he was, but she wasn't ready to offer him comfort yet, not when she had none to offer to herself.

They stopped off at Kevan's and she spoke to Dorna about the fostering, she had been lax in her duties the last few days, she, Jaime, Gerion all of them and they needed to at least go through the motions of doing them. After lunch with Dorna and Joy, where Joy spent most of it quietly looking at them, and her in particular, they rode back to the Rock and she felt the trepidation build.

"You need to speak to Jon Aunt." Joy said sitting up straight.

"What?"

"Jon, he's sad, you're sad, Jaime, Papa, all of you, you need to speak."

"Joy, it's nothing, it'll…"

"No aunt." Joy said looking at her.

"It's not that easy, you're a little girl, you don't understand, it's not that easy." she said shaking her head, holding the tears at bay.

"Speak to him aunt, or I'll not speak to you."

She watched then as the girl did exactly as she said she would, for the rest of the ride, any attempt to speak to her was met with silence, Joy barely looked at her and when they reached the Rock she was out of the carriage before she could even move. As she changed in her rooms Gerion came to her asking if she and Joy had an argument, had she chastised her and told her she was wrong on something.

"She won't speak to me Genna, she said I was to speak to you." Gerion said and she couldn't help but chuckle "Genna?".

"Out of the mouth of babes Gerion, out of the mouth of babes." she said getting up and walking from the room leaving her brother looking confusedly at her.

Taking the lift she found herself outside the vault door, speaking to Walder he opened it and let her in, and she was surprised by what she saw inside. They had done an incredible job down here, while not as bright and airy as the higher levels, they were still far lighter than they had been. The corridors were clean, the rooms brightly lit and she passed by heading towards Jon's room, finding Jors standing outside.

"Is he inside?" she asked and the knight nodded before knocking on the door.

It wasn't Jon who answered but Sarella and when she walked in she found Jon and Loras speaking to each other while Rhaenix and Lygaron chirped along, the bronze dragon stopping first to look to her.

"Lady Genna." Jon said when he saw her, quickly rising to his feet.

"Jon can we speak, alone." she asked and Jon looked around the room before looking back to her.

"The beach my lady?" he said and she nodded.

They walked through the vaults and out onto the beach, finding Cregan and the two wolves, his mother and Ser Arthur standing there, all of them laughing as the wolves rolled around on the sand nipping playfully at each other. Dusk had grown, but compared to Ghost was still merely a pup, and yet the white wolf took great care to allow the black one to win their little battle.

"There's a small space up here, I sometimes go to it when I want to be alone." Jon said and she smiled and nodded at him as he looked to Ser Arthur and shook his head.

The space he brought her to was amazing, she could see why he liked it here, it was covered so you couldn't be seen, but when you sat down you could see everything. The Rock, the opening to the vaults, the beach, the sea, all of it clear to you, all of it in front of you, she closed her eyes imagining what this place would look like at sunset.

"Joy got annoyed with me today Jon, very annoyed, it seems I've not taken into account someone else's sadness." she said softly reaching out to take his hand in her own "I'm sorry for that Jon, truly."

"There is nothing to be sorry for my lady." he said a small smile on his face.

"There is Jon, I got so wrapped up in my own feelings, I never thought of yours, you shouldn't have to bear this alone, you're a boy Jon, a wise and smart one, but a boy all the same."

"I wasn't alone, I had Rhaenix and Lygaron, Loras and Joy, I had Cregan and Ashara, Arthur, Walder, Jors, I had my friends, my family, I wasn't alone Genna."

"We're your family too Jon, we left you alone, in our haste, in our desperation for what it meant to us, we forget what it means to you, we forget that. You are family too Jon, I promise I'll not forget that again."

"I'm sorry Genna, I'm so sorry." he said and she held him close, her arm around his shoulder as he sobbed against her side.

"It's alright my love, let it out, let it all out." she said pulling him in tighter to her as he continued to cry.

When he was done, she watched as he wiped his eyes, as he gave her a soft smile and she leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

"I wish I didn't know, that I didn't have to tell him, to tell you all." Jon said his voice soft.

"I know Jon, but secrets have a way of being found out, a way of being known, better we know and are ready to be there for him when he comes back than be how we were with you, we are a family Jon, we'll get through this as a family."

"Family." he said and she kissed his forehead again.

"Now come on, people will be worried we've run away together, you being such a handsome lad and all." she said glad to see him laugh along with her.

She held his hand as they walked back, wanting to keep contact, wanting him to know how much he meant to her, to them. After leaving him in his rooms she took the lift up and walked straight to her nephew's room, knocking at the door she didn't even give Dacey the chance to deny her entry before she was in and standing at their bed.

Jaime lay there, half-dressed as he lay on his side and her heart went out to him, truly, but it needed to stop, they needed to move on and needed to do so now.

"Genna." Dacey said her voice raised but whether it was because she too knew it needed to be done, or the look on Genna's face she said no more.

"It's time to get up Jaime, this can't go on any longer, we're failing him and we'll fail Tyrion too if we don't deal with this."

"I can't." he said his voice sounding so much like the little boy he had once been.

"Jon is hurting Jaime, we've let him walk around hurt because we've been too busy dealing with how we feel, how we feel doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" he said sitting up in the bed, his voice angry and loud.

"We can deal with it in time Jaime, we can allow time to be our guide on this, but he's a boy, a boy we've failed, Me, Gerion, You." she said and at that she saw his head drop.

"I."

"You will spar with him on the morrow, talk to him." she said turning to walk away.

"I don't know if I can." she heard his voice say as she reached the door of his bedroom.

"You can and you will, fix this Jaime and then prepare for Tyrion's return, he's going to need us, all of us, his family, our family, and Jon is as much a part of it as he is." she said leaving the room.

She spoke to Gerion that night and he agreed, he told her he had tried but couldn't find the words, so she told him none were needed, just talk to the boy. At dinner that night he did just that, as did she, Joy sat there smiling for most of the night, she even caught her looking at her a couple of times, once she swore the girl nodded in approval.

She woke early the next morning, Emmon's snoring being particularly annoying, heading from her rooms she heard the sound of the blades crashing, heard the voices speak. She walked to the window and looked down to see Jon and Jaime spar, smiling she turned to go break her fast, her family was hurt, but they would persevere, they would be there for him when he needed them, for both of them.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

The meeting with the man from Pentos was an unexpected delight, the man represented a cheesemonger, a wealthy magister who wished to expand, but more importantly a potential source of coin. When he had asked the man's name though the man had been hesitant, saying his employer would prefer for their relationship to be more secure before revealing himself.

Petyr found he had no problem with that, more eager to get to work on the extra coin this man would bring it, that and the hint the man had given about the magister's true intent.

"_My employer is a private man Lord Baelish, a wealthy man, he's become disillusioned by those bankers in Braavos, and seeks a different way to use his coin, perhaps becoming a banker himself."_

"_Your employer thinks himself wealthy enough to compete with the Iron Bank?"_

"_My employer sees opportunities the Iron Bank does not, it is how he made his wealth after all, or did you think cheese alone brought him his riches."_

Yes, this could be the start of something well needed, something well needed for both the realm and for himself. He had gathered some wealth himself while here, enough to buy influence and potential favors down the line, but it was only the beginning, with more coin he could really spread his wings and then the mockingbird would fly high, fly high indeed.

"My lord, Lord Arryn wishes to speak to you." the guard said and he nodded, speaking of flying high he thought to himself a small smirk on his face as he walked to the Tower of the Hand.

With the Tully's gone Jon Arryn had calmed some, Petyr had laughed at the pathetic way he had tried to steer Cat away from the match with the prince. A few well-placed words from him and a drunken conversation filling Edmure's head with more was all it took to undo that concern and raise another. He was so close he could feel it, so close he could almost taste her and he closed his eyes for the briefest moment 'Cat, my sweet Cat, my love.'.

"Lord Hand."

"Sit Petyr, please." Jon said and he was glad to see the man at least not panicking.

"I received a raven from Renly, it seems the meeting went well, though Olenna may be a problem."

"She won't be my lord, Mace is so desperate for this match, so desperate to be tied to the crown, when he finds out about the king's wishes he'll go behind the withered rose's back."

He saw the grimace on Jon's face at the mention of Cat's daughter and the prince, the old fool couldn't seem to grasp the concept of a tactical retreat, he found it hard to believe this man had led an army once. The king had made it clear the match was going to happen, all you could do now was spin the wheel and try something different.

"I would prefer them tied more directly." Jon said and he moved to interject but Jon stopped him "Still, as you say it can be used for our favor, though how you convinced Renly to go for this is still beyond me."

"You wouldn't want me to give up all my secrets now would you, my lord." he said and Jon Arryn laughed fully.

"No, no, though had I not such dire need of you as master of coin, I'd have named you master of whisperers." Jon laughed again and he joined him, the old fool should have named him, Rosby was perhaps the worse master they'd ever had "Speaking of coin Petyr."

"I may have a solution, both temporary and long term."

He told him then of the Magister and his proposition, his initial taxes and the coin he'd give them now would take them out of a hole, but if they could get access to more then he could bankroll them for years.

"This is excellent news Petyr, excellent, if we can do this and with Renly, yes excellent work my friend."

He walked back to his room, finding his man there, gathering his guards he walked to the brothel wondering what whispers had come that were so important the man had come to him, rather than wait as usual.

"My lord, news from the Riverlands." he said handing him the note.

_The Blackfish and the silver trout are close no more, angry words spoken and the Blackfish returned to exile. _

He smiled at that, before being brought a drink which he accepted, the young lad who carried it had been promoted from whore to servant simply based on what he had done with Renly. Looking back down at the note, he almost felt the urge to jump to his feet and cheer, so happy was he in his planning.

He had learned early on, through his own experience, that a man's lips were more easily opened during or after sex than at any other time. He was more likely to express his wants, his needs, his desire or his fears, while laying with a woman or a man than he would after being given all the drink of an inn. He had confessed his own love to her after sex, he had declared his own heart's desires as she lay in his arms, as her red hair covered his chest.

So it had proved to be true with so many others, with Renly and his desire for younger boys, boys on the verge of manhood, boys who were pretty and slim. With Vyman and his desire for young girls, with his longing soon overtaking his purse, yes Petyr had found that lips moved far more freely when desire and lust were on the table. So he had done his utmost to hear what those lips would say, to listen to them speak and to take advantage of the tales they told.

"Where is the magister's man?" he asked the young lad who told him he was with Sara and Lana.

Walking to the hole in the wall he looked into the room smiling as the man rolled around on the bed with the two girls.

"I shall speak to Illyrio, you two ladies should not be working in a place such as this, come with Jarlas, I shall treat you well, my master's coin spends far better than any other." the man said and Petyr smiled, secrets, whispers, desires, all of them taking him a step closer to his dream, a step closer to her.

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He sparred against Daemon and then Obara feeling his muscles loosen up, after breaking his fast he was now ready for the day to begin, ready to speak to this former Maester they had come so far to see. So along with Tyrion and some guards and leaving Ellaria with Daemon, Obara and some others, they made their way to a small nondescript house.

The man who opened the door he recognized, he was older, wore no beard now, but he knew this man or had done at one time. Loamara he had seen occasionally in Dragonstone, though he had never spoken to the man, never spent any time with him. He seemed to recognize him too, though it was Tyrion he stared at, looking at his face before inviting them in.

"I wondered if one day someone would come, I did not think it would be you Prince Oberyn, I have but one request, make it clean." the former Maester said kneeling on the ground and bowing his head.

"We are not here for that Loamara, though it interests me why you would think we would be?" Tyrion said and the man breathed a sigh of relief.

"I had thought they sent you, thought they found me."

"They?" he asked.

"My former brothers."

"You think the Maester's want you dead?" he asked and Loamara nodded.

"They want me dead my prince, I do not think this, I know it."

"Why?"

"Because I refused to be a part of it, refused to do their bidding, I am not here to do harm to people, that is not why I studied for my chains, that is not the life I had chosen, I am here, to help save lives, not to take them."

"Who's lives did they wish you to take?" Tyrion said and the Maester looked at him more closely.

"Your eyes, they are mismatched." he said and Tyrion just shrugged him off.

"Who's lives Maester?"

"The children, the mother, the father, all of them, all of the dragons, they wished them gone, and they got their way in the end." he said sadly.

He told them then of being approached, of being asked to ensure no babe was born, or if possible making sure the mother fell too. When he told them of an illness Rhaegar had as a young man Oberyn gasped, remembering the news that had swept the realm. They had wished him to pass from that illness, sent him the means to do so, but he had thrown the poison out, refused to take part and so he had soon feared for his own life.

"Why didn't you tell them, why didn't you let them know?" Oberyn said angrily.

"I knew little my prince, no names, no direct contact, I would have died before I spoke, they tried which is why I ran, yes I should have spoken, but fear takes the tongue of many a brave man Prince Oberyn, and I am not a brave man."

"I wish you to come back to Westeros with me, to Casterly Rock."

"No."

"I have someone who wishes to meet you, someone you can help. Marwyn said you'd be of great help, as did the Red Priests." Tyrion said and Oberyn looked to him seeing him shake his head and tell him he'd speak later.

"There is no reason for me to go back to Westeros my lord, no reason I would." Loamara said walking away.

"A dragon needs your help Maester, a dragon prince who will be king, Rhaegar's son lives, will you abandon him like you did his father?" Oberyn said and Loamara looked at him.

"Aegon died." he said and Oberyn was surprised at the sadness in his voice.

"But Jaehaerys lives."

In the end, the Maester agreed and Oberyn found in his time here he had learned many things, many interesting things including about Illyrio Mopatis.

"I know of the cheesemonger, I heal his servants, they speak of him often."

"I met him at his manse in the east of the city." Oberyn began but Loamara stopped him.

"Illyrio lives in the west, his is the largest manse in Pentos, only Khal Drogo's come's even close."

He looked to Tyrion who seemed as intrigued as he now, but it was what the maester said next which he found even more interesting.

"I was there not but a few weeks ago helping his guest, the Targaryen prince."

"What?" he said loudly.

"Prince Viserys, he was there, is still there, he had been hurt badly, but I helped and he is recovering though it will be a long road." Loamara said.

"But I thought you said the dragons were gone?" Tyrion said.

"Viserys is no dragon, he is his father's son, just as he has always been."

**Oldtown 294 AC.**

**Marwyn.**

Being a spy was something he very much enjoyed, trying to ferret out the secrets of lesser men while not being as exciting as finding the truth about magic, was at least a welcome distraction. Almost as much as derailing those plans was, he had barely been able to contain his glee when the poison worked, that it worked so well had surprised even he.

But it achieved its goal, Theobold, Walgrave, Ebrose were all sidelined along with some others, leaving the rest including him to make the choice for the new Maester of Casterly Rock. Favors, Coin, the use of some acolytes, even the lending of a private book from his own collection, all of it combining to get his choice through. Jardene to Casterly Rock, oh how Theobold and the others would rage when they heard.

"Archmaester," an acolyte said taking his attention from his writing.

"Yes what is it?" he said a little more abruptly than he wished.

"Archmaester's Ebrose and Theobold wish to speak to you."

He slowly made his way to the conclave room, knowing that's where they'd reprimand him for overstepping his bounds, he had played this game so many times before though. He actually enjoyed these sessions, enjoyed their efforts to belittle him and his work, their threats carrying no weight as an Archmaester couldn't be decloaked.

Stepping into the room he saw six of them sitting there, Ebrose and Ryam were no friends of his, but whether they were part of the conspiracy or just useful idiots he had no idea. Perestan too disliked him, but the man was a fool and so it was to the others he looked, Theobold and his cronies, Vaellyn and Gallard. The three men were close, and it was these and Ebrose he took off the selection committee.

"You asked for me friends." he said and saw the distaste on most of the faces.

"We did Maester, Jardene I wish him to be recalled." Ebrose said.

"We cannot." he said looking at Ebrose who looked to Theobold.

"He has only just left, if we send riders we can bring him back." Ryam said angrily.

"He left on one of those ships the Lannister's are so proud of, he'll arrive almost as quickly as the raven, to call him back once he arrived would have us looked upon in disfavor by such a strong house." he said and Ebrose and Ryam looked to each other worriedly.

"Why are you so keen to see Jardene as Maester, Marwyn?" Vaellyn asked.

"I wished him to be gone before he got a nickname from a fool." he said and watched the man splutter and cough.

"Enough Marwyn, you overstep your bounds." Gallard said and he looked at him.

"How? Did I break any rules, did I not do what each of you have done to Maester's in your favor, have not each of you seen your favorite students rewarded?"

"That is not the point, you know who we wished to replace Creylen and you went around us Marwyn, there will be consequences for this." Theobold said and Marwyn smiled at him.

"Every action has a reaction, I know this, now if this is all, my work calls, magic, don't you just love it." he said whistling as he walked from the room.

He knew for certain now of Theobold, Vaellyn, and Gallard, the other three he doubted but couldn't be sure. But he knew who to keep away from, over the next few weeks they tried their best to mess with him, cutting his supplies, trying to limit his access to coin. He had to give the Lannister's one thing, a man would not go hungry, not when he was in their favor.

The dwarf had listened and made preparations for such a thing, the account and access to coin through the brothel was something he was glad for. When they tried to take his acolytes though he had beaten them at their own game, rules were such a great thing to an organization founded upon them. So he had used them against them and after some time he had seen things return to somewhat normal.

"Archmaester, Archmaester, I was wondering if I could be taken on as an acolyte, magic you see, it's most fascinating to me." the voice said shakily.

He turned to look at the owner of the voice, wondering if this was yet another one of Theobold's pathetic attempts to place one of his own acolytes close to him. Though if one were to pick someone to spy, then the boy in front of him would be an intriguing choice. He was fat, excessively so, his face red either from exertion or sheer embarrassment, which it was though Marwyn couldn't tell.

"What's your name boy?".

"Sam, Samwell Tarly."

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**Illyrio.**

Meeting with the prince was interesting he thought as they made their way back to his Manse. With Dornish support, with the Golden Company, if the circumstances were right, yes, interesting indeed. He would seek to build up ties with them in the future, ready to bring Aegon to their attention when the time was right, a married Aegon and Daenerys, perhaps give them Viserys to join them further, yes, this could work out quite well.

Arriving back at the manse though he could tell things had gone terribly wrong, something had happened, something he had not been prepared for. He moved from his palanquin as fast as he could, though it was not as easy as it had once been, his girth slowing him down considerably. His unsullied surrounded him protectively, while the captain of them took some men and checked the ground for threats.

"It is safe to go inside." his captain said and he and they entered quickly.

What he found when he got there left him furious, how could they allow this? How could they have been so stupid? As his steward explained he felt his breathing speed up, felt his chest expand.

"They were left in the treasure room?" he said as his steward explained where he had found the two unsullied.

He ran down the hall, or to be more precise waddled quickly, his teats almost hitting his face as he moved faster than he had in years. Looking in the room he was relieved to see his treasure still there, though this was only part of his fortune, most of what was in this room were what he held most dear. Serra's jewels were still there, though his own bag was gone, looking around he screamed in rage when he realized what she had taken.

"The guards, the guards who were on duty, strip them and bring them to me." he said and his unsullied brought them and his steward "On their knees."

He looked on as the two unsullied, the guard he'd placed on the princess's room, the two guards who patrolled here and the steward were all on their knees in front of them. Staring at them he spat on the floor in front of them and motioned to his captain.

"Cut their throats."

"Please master I have served you for twenty years." his steward said tears falling from his eyes.

"You failed me."

Walking away he heard the guards scream, the steward scream, though the unsullied stayed silent. That night he took comfort in food, took his frustration out on the girls, though he found his member refused to rise, no matter their efforts. Sending them away he ate even more before falling asleep at the table, his head resting on a suckling pig.

He woke the next morning, called the girls in to wash and perfume him, broke his fast and sent for his man in the city. When he arrived he gave him the order, the capture was no longer the priority, kill them and return his property, return the eggs to their rightful master. They had stolen Aegon's birthright, the gift he had intended to present to him on his wedding day, meaning they had crossed the line, and for that, he would give the dragons no mercy.

"The prince does he know?"

"No master."

"Good, see to it that he is dosed from now on, everyday." he said and his captain left to see it done.

He had no choice now, only one option, only one way to see his son on the throne he was born to sit on, he would spend his entire fortune if need be, every last coin. He wrote out the contract for the Golden Company, did the sums in his head on how much coin he had left. Then he got up and walked to the prince's room seeing him lying there asleep, he almost gave in to the urge to run him through where he was.

But no, he would heal the boy prince, he would see him well, he was the key, he was his final piece, coin would get him a king's favor, Viserys would earn him his trust. He looked down at the locket, opened it up and looked at her face, her beautiful face.

"As I swore so it shall be my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Richard and Wyman speak, Jon tells Jaime the truth about the Tully's and Cat arrives at Highgarden. Before a mummery is played out in front of the lions and a dragon pretends to fall.


	71. Secret Garden She Hides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Oberyn get closer to the truth, Jon tells Jaime of his plan and the Tully's guilt, Sansa welcomes her mother to Highgarden and Olenna plays a game while the Jon and Bronn put on a show in Lannisport.

**White Harbor 294 AC.**

**Wyman.**

It didn't take him long to like Ser Richard, the man was funny when he wished to be, the stories he told, both of Rhaegar and Lyanna and the ones of his own life after the rebellion, were fascinating to him. But it was the knowledge that this was the man his king had entrusted to ferret out the secrets and information the realm kept hidden, that Wyman found endeared the man most to him.

It also reinforced his faith in the king himself, in knowing that Jon, despite his youth, played the game like a much older man, he deferred when needed though he always remained in charge of the decisions. When they began to speak on Ned Stark and Winterfell though things took a slight turn and Richard seemed reticent to open up too much on them.

"There are things I cannot tell you Wyman, not because I do not trust you, Jon has made it clear you have his trust and so you have mine own, but because I have not spoken to my king on them and I needs must speak to him first."

"Tell me what you can Richard." Wyman said and the man nodded.

"The attack on Jon in the Riverlands I know now it was Edmure Tully who sent the men, I believe and given with what I found out in King's Landing, that belief is closer to knowing, that Catelyn Tully is behind this and the one they're planning now."

Wyman looked at him in shock, was he actually saying that Ned's wife ordered an attack on Jon, that she was at this moment planning another one.

"We must stop them." he said and Richard smiled.

"All is in place Wyman, the man they hired for the task is one of mine own, Jon is well aware as is Ser Arthur, the king is protected."

"Lady Catelyn?"

"As I said Wyman, some things I've yet to discuss with Jon."

He looked the man and tried to figure out what it is he would do in the situation, how would he handle it, that the woman was trying to have a child killed disgusted him, that her hatred ran that deep was something he couldn't comprehend. He knew how she felt, that much was made abundantly clear to him, but that she would actually do this, a woman raised in the light of the seven, he found that he suddenly hoped the stranger would give her no mercy.

"What of Ned?" he asked.

"What?"

"Ned, are you to tell him?"

"No, it's not my place Wyman, as I said I need to speak to Jon, he alone will decide what to do about the Tully's, as for his uncle, well on that I don't relish the decisions he may have to make."

"Nor do I." Wyman said with a sigh.

"His brother, what's he like?" Richard asked.

"Robb, he's a good lad, the visit Jon made to Winterfell, the difference it made, by the seven it's remarkable." Wyman said with a chuckle.

"How so?"

"The lad was too southern, too dismissive of the North, too close to the squid, you hear much about Jon's visit home?".

"Just parts of it, nothing too in-depth."

He told him then of the spars, of putting Robb and Theon in their places, of the wolves and the speech Jon made during Old Nan's funeral, how each of them from there got closer and closer to each other.

"By the time we split from them to come back here the lad was a different sort, he's quick, smart, has a touch of rashness in him which is a good thing, but, and I love Ned Stark despite it all, but they really didn't prepare those children for what's to come."

"He's uneducated?" Richard said surprised.

"Only where it matters, oh don't worry, he's learning now, by the time he goes back, he'll be the best damn lord I can make him." Wyman said determinedly and Richard smiled.

"Think he'd be up for a spar?"

"I think he'd love it, Richard, the boy's been a different sort since he went to Braavos, had a run-in with the First Sword while he was there."

"Forel?"

"Aye, you know the man?" he said a smirk on his face at the fact that Richard knew of Essos too.

"I've heard of him, a good swordsman."

"That he is."

"I'll go back and speak to my people, the place you set us up in, we can use that to deliver our own communication back and forth, to the king too Wyman."

"You think your network quicker than my ships." he said laughing.

"Your ships have to go all the way around Wyman, trust me, mine works far quicker."

He called for Wendel and Wylis after Richard left, found out that Robb was still with Wynafred and smiled at that, they'd been practically inseparable since he came back from Essos. Once his boy's sat down he told them some of what Richard had told them, mainly about the network and the man himself, as he didn't trust them to keep their feelings in check should they learn of Lady Catelyn.

"What did you make of him father?"

"I think Jon has made the wisest choice of all, that man is a man I'd much rather have on my side than against me."

"Are you going to allow him to expand all through the North?" Wylis asked concernedly.

"Aye, our own information only goes so far, if he's able to do here what he has in the south then there won't be anything that happens in the North that won't be known."

"Is it not dangerous father, to allow the south that much knowledge of us?" Wylis asked and he smiled at his boy, proud to see the Northman shining through.

"It's not the south, it's Jon and he is my king, besides, we are on the inside on this, should our own position be under any threat then it's far better to know early."

"He will share?" Wendell asked.

"He will if Jon tells him to."

The next morning after breaking his fast he watched as Ser Richard and Robb faced each other, seeing Grey Wind lick the man's hand only making it even clearer where his loyalties lay. Robb did well, he had improved and a couple of moves caught even Ser Richard by surprise, he then spent some time showing Robb some of his own moves, and Wyman was pleased by the smile on his squire's face.

It was just less than a moon later when Richard came to say his goodbyes, the network was set, though it would take time for it to spread fully, time for them to travel the length and breadth of the North. He went with him down to the docks to say his own goodbyes to the man, the Lannister Pinnacle ship which had arrived to deliver more stocks for the Night's Watch being Richard's way back to the King.

"Lord Wyman I thank you for your hospitality and help."

"Think nothing of it, Richard, I bid you good fortune."

"And I you, I look forward to working with you in the future."

He watched as the ship sailed off, finding very quickly that he missed the man, his company, his conversation and talk of what the king would do, all filing him with a sense of purpose. He had tied his house's fortunes to Jon Snow for many a year now and it had benefited him and the North greatly, he looked forward to seeing what being tied to Jaehaerys Targaryen would bring.

**Pentos 294 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

The vision was troubling, to see those things, to almost be able to feel them, to hear his voice telling him to be a dragon. Had it not been for the fact they had found Loamara exactly where the vision showed him, then he'd have thought they'd drugged the wine, even with that he still wasn't sure they had not. He knew of shade of the evening and what it supposedly did to those who drank it, but after speaking to Oberyn he knew he'd not been given that.

He had tried the first night to wipe the feelings from his head with drink, but had found the dreams that came to be just as disturbing as the visions had, so the second he had stayed sober and found once again he dreamt of dragons. Between that and how Loamara would look at him curiously every so often, he had been glad when Oberyn asked him to accompany him to visit Illyrio's Manse.

Now sitting in the hot sun with not a piece of shade near, he wished he had made Oberyn clarify that it was the hill overlooking the Manse and not the Manse itself they were going to. Though the prince's smile upon seeing the truth of the Magister's mummery laid bare, did please Tyrion somewhat.

"Yes this is more like it, now Illyrio, show us that which you wished us not to see." Oberyn said and offered him some grapes which he took.

"Some wine Tyrion?" Ellaria asked and Tyrion couldn't help but chuckle, only Oberyn Martell could turn a spying mission into a picnic.

"What do you notice Tyrion?" Oberyn said and he looked down on the Manse.

He could see the large statue in the center of the property in front of a marble pool, and the property itself put Casterly Rock to shame in terms of its decorations. How much wealth Illyrio possessed was hard to ascertain but Tyrion would put him on a par with their own before Castamere at the least. But it was the guards he looked at, they guarded in formation, standard patterns, except for in two specific places.

The first he assumed was Illyrio's own rooms and where the Magister himself moved most given the number of guards, the second though seemed far away from him, almost a separate part of the property in some way.

"There, that section, he is guarding something or someone in there."

"He is, very good we'll make a warrior of you yet." Oberyn said and had it come from any other man he'd have taken it as a slight.

"Please ensure my opponents are not too large my prince." he said and Oberyn laughed.

"I think you'd quickly find it's not the size of the man in the fight Tyrion, but the size of the fight in the man. You, my friend I've no doubt possess the fight of a much larger man." Oberyn patted him on the shoulder as Ellaria refilled his glass.

"What are we to do father?" Obara asked.

"I'll go in tonight, alone." Oberyn said and continued before Ellaria or Obara could argue "Have any of you snuck into a guarded place? Gone where men were trained to keep you out? I shall go and should I not be able to enter, I'll not try." Oberyn said and both women nodded.

"I shall come too my prince." Daemon said.

"No you shall wait here, watch this place until I return at the Hour of the Bat, tell me what you see, tonight when I enter, you will watch my back, but from here Daemon."

"As you command my prince."

They made their way back to the tavern, Loamara had stayed under guard and Tyrion had given him Caelotte's Journals to read, perhaps he would find something he did not, or at least be able to clarify some things.

Later that night Oberyn bid them goodnight and he, like both Obara and Ellaria, nervously awaited his return. They ate though had no appetite, drank though they were not thirsty, they did their best to have fun, to enjoy the night, in the end, Obara left to spar with some guards and he was left alone with Ellaria.

"You like her, Arianne." Ellaria said catching him by surprise, they'd not spoken of the princess to him once, that she brought it up now showed to Tyrion her own worry on Oberyn's safety.

"I do, but it is what it is, that she gave me a look was more than I expected." he said and she looked at him oddly.

"Why do you think so low of yourself? You are a Lannister, the son of a great house, you are intelligent, witty, even charming when you wish to be."

"I am a dwarf." he said resignedly.

"You think that matters to a woman, you think we care about such things?"

"It has been my experience, my lady, that yes you do." he took a swallow of his wine and smiled sadly.

"Then you my friend have been surrounded by the wrong women, you have much to offer a lady Tyrion, and not just your name, don't forget it." she said as she leaned forward, kissed him on the forehead, and bid him goodnight.

He smiled when she was gone, she may not be telling him a complete lie, but even if she was, he appreciated her for it, glad of her friendship and the princes. He wondered about his father, wherever he was now, what would he think of it, the shame of his house now being friends with the Red Viper. For he knew Oberyn thought him a friend and if not for everything else then for that alone he would be thankful to Jon Snow, friends had been in short supply for most of his life.

He eventually went to his own room and fell asleep reading, he was woken up abruptly the next morning by Ser Daemon. Staggering out of bed he dressed quickly looking at the man who though he seemed urgent, didn't seem panicked or worried, once he was finished he was brought to Oberyn's room. He smiled seeing the prince safe and well when he entered, though he noticed they were already packed and ready to go.

"What happened?"

"We must leave Tyrion, now, your ship it will sail despite its business not being completed?" Oberyn asked and he nodded.

"Aye if I order it."

"Good, Daemon, go to the ship, give them Tyrion's orders, we shall meet you there."

"Oberyn what happened?".

"I saw Viserys, they have him under guard, drugged I think, but he is as Loamara said, he is his father's son, the boy woke and screamed out and I had to leave far more quickly and noisily then I would have wished."

"They saw you?" he asked worriedly.

"They saw someone, but it won't be too hard to figure out it was me, we must go, I do not know what this Magister's plan is, but I doubt we are safe here now."

He gathered his things hurriedly, the horses ready to take them, jumping into the carriage he was surprised that Oberyn rode with his men, but then he would be needed if things went badly. They reached the ship without issue though and were at sea within the hour, he was pleased to find out that the ship was actually ready to sail, its business having been completed and it had delayed just to wait for them.

As he looked at Pentos in the distance he wondered what game the Magister was playing, with Viserys in his possession surely that was the perfect way to bring Dorne in, at least it was if his plan was as he said. He couldn't figure it out and it preyed on his mind all night, Obeyrn's too, though later on when he slept, it wasn't a Magister or Pentos he dreamt of, but of dragons, of flying through the sky.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She loved it here, waking up to the sun shining down, breaking her fast with Margaery, with Olenna and Willas, with Margaery's cousins and with Leonette when she came to visit. She loved walking in the garden with Willas, listening to him explain things, to tell her of the plants and flowers, of breeding his hounds and hawks, of trying to train pigeons or hawks to carry messages.

She loved her lessons, which at first were so far beyond her that she was embarrassed, almost ashamed to go to them, especially upon learning how far ahead Margaery was and that she had already taken these when she was much younger than her. But soon she had begun to enjoy them, and then to love them, to find her mind being challenged, to learn things she had never thought to learn.

The times she spent with Margaery, with Olenna, were in some ways lessons too, both seemed so much more knowledgeable about the world than she, both so eager to share. So she had listened and learned, and found she began to notice little things she had not thought of before. Seeing things she had been blind to or unaware of, of how courtesy and protocol wasn't a sign of how good someone was, but just how they had been thought to behave.

"Sansa."

"Sansa."

"uh, oh what." she said and then looked at Margaery who was smirking at her.

"Dreaming is for night time Sansa." she said and Sansa giggled.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"Come, grandmother wishes to see you." Margaery said and Sansa nodded getting up from her table and putting away the drawing she had started to do.

She walked with Margaery gossiping and giggling all the way, Margaery telling her of Megga's latest crush or Elinor's latest adventure. When she told her of the new fostering though Sansa felt herself even more excited, Mira was a girl of the north, just like her, though she didn't really know the Forrester's that well. She did look forward to having another northern girl here though, someone who would know more of the things she spoke of.

Margaery loved to hear her speak of the North, of the Wolfswood and the summer snows, of the glass gardens and the heated springs in Winterfell. For Sansa, it kept up the memory of home, which though she missed it she had found that she wasn't sad about missing it. But Sansa learned quickly that while Margaery asked about the North, it was truly Jon she wished to speak on, and quickly those conversations would turn to her brother.

"Sansa, sit down my chid, you too Margaery, I have some news for you both."

"Thank you Lady Olenna." she curtsied before taking her seat, many times both Margaery and Olenna had told her not to, but she couldn't help herself, the older woman still made her nervous.

"I've received a raven that we're to have a visitor soon Sansa, your mother is coming to Highgarden and should be here within the moon."

"Mother, why?" she said smiling as she thought of how her mother may feel about Highgarden and seeing how much she'd already learned.

Olenna sat quietly for a moment and Sansa wondered if the woman didn't know or if it was she knew something bad and was preparing to tell her, as she had when she had broken the news of her grandfather's passing.

"I believe she wishes to bring you news on your future Sansa." Olenna said cryptically.

"Does she mean to ask me to leave, are you not happy with me?" Sansa said worriedly.

"Leave, she'd have to drag you kicking and screaming from our hands Sansa, we love having you here, do we not Margaery."

"We do, you know we do Sans." Margaery said and grabbed her hand making her smile.

"Then, what is it about my future she means to speak to me about?." she asked confusedly.

She sat quietly in the garden later that day, Willas was having trouble with his leg so hadn't been able to go for their walk, though he had refused her offer to stay inside with him, saying the day was far too nice for her to spend it with him indoors. She had disagreed, but in the end, he was right it was beautiful today, so she and Fang had gone for their walk alone.

Well, as alone as she ever was, her guards were close by as always, she sat there looking at Fang as she chased after a butterfly, jumping up and coming close but never quite catching the beautiful little thing. Marriage to a prince, to a future king, she would be queen, it was something out of a story, and yet she found it didn't fill her with the joy it should. It didn't fill her with excitement, not once had she thought of the prince how she did of Willas, or how Margaery did of Jon.

A few nights after the feast for Margaery's nameday, she had walked into Margaery's room unannounced. She had found her laying on her bed, holding a silver object in her hand which she had tied to hide. Feeling mischievous, she had done her best to get the object to see what it was, and in the end she had managed to grab it and found it to be a drawing of Jon and Margaery dancing together.

"_Give it back Sansa." Margaery said angrily._

"_Marge I'm sorry, I didn't know." she said handing the drawing back._

"_It's mine Sansa, it's private." Margaery said still a little put out.  
_

"_It's beautiful Marge, you two look good together." she said and saw the smile appear on her friend's face almost immediately._

She would see that smile on Margaery's face from time to time, usually when Jon was mentioned in some way and she knew then, just as she had at the feast itself, that Margaery liked her brother, and he her. She had found sometimes that smile on her own face, after walking with Willas, sometimes as they ate dinner and he'd say something.

As she thought of a prince she had never met, of a marriage sometime in the future, she tried to bring that smile to her face, tried to feel how she should. But the talks she had with Margery about Prince Joffrey, the talks she had with Willas when they had explained the prince's nature to her, kept coming back to her. She and Robb had not been close, he had teased her, allowed Theon to do the same, but he had never struck her, what kind of a brother would?.

"I had not thought to find you alone Sansa." Willas said and she smiled as he took the seat beside her.

"My walking companion was unavailable, remember." she said and he laughed softly.

"Had I known you'd have walked alone, I'd have suffered through my pain." he said and she felt embarrassed for teasing him.

"Your leg, I'm sorry."

"It feels better, now what shall we talk about today?".

As she slept that night she found herself back in the strange dreams she'd been having once again.

_She crept by the kennels, the hounds used to her now, past the hawks and pigeons, who flapped their wings, though made no noise. Soon she was running through the gardens, running out into the fields, she could smell them, moving in front of her, so she slowed down, crept along tighter to the ground, moving closer and closer. The rabbit didn't see her as she leapt, her teeth in its neck before it had a chance to move, she felt the blood in her mouth as she enjoyed her meal._

Waking up the next morning Sansa almost retched at the taste in her mouth, grabbing the water from the table she drank it down quickly, spitting the first two mouthfuls out to clean out her mouth. As she drank down the third, the taste finally beginning to go away, she looked down to Fang who was looking at her. Leaning down she patted the wolf's head and as she looked at her, she saw the blood pooled around the wolf's mouth.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He found himself happy to be sparring once again, both with Jon and with Arthur too, he had been embarrassed to approach his former brother, embarrassed to even look at the man. But Arthur had waved it off, told him there was no need to apologize, even though he still did so. With Jon it was different, the apology was heartfelt and yet Jon felt the need to apologize to him even more.

"_I wish I could have kept it to myself, that I could just bury it deep never to be spoken of."_

"_I know Jon, but you were right, Genna showed me that, one day this truth would have come out, better it be on our terms than someone else's."_

"_How do you feel Jaime?"_

"_Bad, but getting better, he's my brother Jon, he'll always be my brother." he said and Jon nodded._

"_Family." Jon said._

"_Aye family."_

That was it, simple and direct and to the point, he told Jon off for hiding it from him, for keeping it to himself for so long and Jon explained his reasons. He knew he'd been spending more time with Dacey, she needed him, and he had thought Jon didn't as much, though now he knew that would never be true. Despite all those around him, despite the family he had built for himself, Jaime was still who he looked to and in that he knew he would need to do better.

"How long until the babe?" Jon asked as he moved forward, the sword flashing in front of Jaime's eyes.

"Soon, less than a moon if Jardene is right."

"You like the man?"

"I don't know, I trust him though, for now at least." he said as he aimed two strikes at Jon's left, followed by a quick one to his right.

They sparred for almost an hour and he was glad for Genna making him do this, no matter how busy he may be, or how wrapped up in things he may get, this had to be done. Be it daily, every second day, or even if it were to be just once a week, from now on he'd make sure nothing, not Jon secluding himself, nor him doing the same, stopped them sparring.

"You're getting better." he said when he finally won the spar.

"You're getting worse." Jon said and both of them laughed.

He walked over and poured the water for them both, seeing Jon motion to Arthur to come close, looking to his brother he nodded when Jaime offered him a drink and all three of them sat down on the small wall.

"We received some news from Richard while things were going on." Jon said and he looked to see his face more serious than ever "He found out the truth behind the attack in the Riverlands."

"The Tully's?" he said seeing Jon's face drop.

"It seems my aunt wishes me dead." Jon said a small laugh covering up what he really felt.

"I'm sorry Jon."

"There's more Jaime." Arthur said.

They told him then of the assassin, of how his aunt, her brother, and Petyr Baelish had hired a man to kill him, how they had conspired to kill his king, his ward, his squire, his son. He jumped to his feet, his fury clear, were it not for Jon's hand reaching out to touch him, he didn't know what he would do, but feeling it, he grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll fucking kill them all." he said holding Jon close.

He saw Arthur nod to him and felt Jon hug him back, before he stepped away, smiling at him.

"Not yet." Jon said and he looked at him incredulously "I'm a wolf too Jaime, not just a dragon, and wolves stalk their prey before striking, and so will we."

He told him then of his plan, of how the assassin was one of Richard's men, how he had come to them, and between Jon, Arthur and he came up with the idea. He wanted to tell him, no, to just go after the Tully's, after Catelyn, to grab Baelish with his own hands and strangle the life out of him.

"She is my aunt and cursed is the kinslayer, I'll not become one, I'll not be like him." Jon said and he didn't know who it was he meant "Bloodraven." Jon said a moment later and both he and Arthur looked at each other.

"Then what are we to do about them?". he asked

"Edmure is a fool, but a useful one, he in the Riverlands, they'll never rally behind him, we can use that, we can swing them to our side, that leaves Robert with just the Stormlands and the Vale."

He saw Arthur smile as Jon spoke and he too smirked a little, as he listened to a wolf, stalking his prey.

That night he told Dacey as they lay in bed, his hand resting on her stomach, holding her close. Had it not been for her, he may have gone mad given the revelation that Jon gave him, may have lost it completely. She had made him see the truth, see it even more clearly than he had thought possible, Tyrion was and always would be his brother, no matter who his father was. Both of them were monsters anyway and it was up to him and Tyrion to be better than they were.

"I will be a good father, I swear it." he said softly, his hand stroking her stomach as she slept.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Cat.**

Seeing it in front of her she couldn't help but be impressed, it was a beautiful keep, the fields around it full of life and color, this was where her daughter should be, she could see that now. Though in the end, this would be only temporary, her sweet Sansa would rise even higher than the roses of the Reach. As the carriage drew closer she found herself happy to be here, happy to have made it so quickly, even though the journey was tiresome.

"My lady, we're here." she heard her guard say a few moments later.

Stepping out of the carriage she was pleased to see the Tyrell's had lined up to meet her, pleased to see courtesy respected. Looking over them she saw Sansa and her daughter smiled at her which she returned, she had grown it seemed to her, taller, even more, ladylike and it made her proud to see that she looked very much at place among the ladies of the South. She had worried a little on that, that even with the education she had given her, the North would shine through and her daughter would be shamed because of it.

"Lady Stark, welcome to Highgarden" Lord Tyrell said and she curtsied as he introduced her to the rest of his family.

"My wife, Lady Alerie."

"My lady."

"My son and heir, Willas." she smiled as he kissed her hand, a handsome man, though she frowned a little seeing the cane.

"My daughter and our golden rose, Margaery." she looked at the girl, gods she would be a beautiful woman one day, a perfect wife for the heir of the north, she resolved to speak to Margaery on Robb and hoped that Sansa had done the same.

"Lady Stark a pleasure." Margaery said her curtsy perfect, her smile blinding, yes a perfect wife.

"Lady Margaery it's so good to meet you finally." she said smiling back at her.

"My mother, Lady Olenna." Mace said and she moved to the infamous queen of thorns though all she saw was a small old lady."

"Lady Olenna."

"Lady Stark." Olenna said back, no smile, no warmth, just a simple greeting.

"Mother." she heard Sansa say and she moved forward to hug her daughter.

"Sansa, my dear sweet Sansa, it's so good to see you."

She heard it then, the growl, the movement from the left, looking over her shoulder she saw the grey wolf, saw it looking at her, it's teeth bared, it's eyes boring deep into her own, she shuddered for a moment until Lord Mace spoke.

"Lady Stark, I'm sure you wish to refresh yourself after such a long journey, Sansa will show you to your rooms and Willas will see to your men."

"I thank you, Lord Tyrell."

She was surprised both by how silent Sansa was when she walked her to her rooms and how quickly she left her alone once they got there, but then thinking on it she knew her daughter probably knew even better than she how tiring traveling could be. The room she was given was magnificent, the Tyrell's showing her tremendous respect, whether it was because of her status, or Sansa, or both she couldn't tell.

She enjoyed a warm bath, changed her clothing and asked the girl to take her to where her daughter's room was. Instead, she was told that Sansa had gone to her lessons and so she asked to be taken there. She stood outside the door as Sansa answered question after question, feeling her pride in her little girl rise each time, Sansa had always been her cleverest child, something she was showing off admirably now.

"Mother?" Sansa said when she walked from the room, finding her sitting on a window seat looking out at the gardens below.

"Sansa, I had thought you'd skip your lessons for the day."

"I had thought you, tired mother, besides I enjoy them."

"Would you show me around Sweetling?"

"Of course mother."

Sansa brought her to each of the rooms, the Great Hall, the Grand Ballroom, Cat marveled at the decorations, the sheer lavishness of them, even the Red Keep couldn't' come close to matching them. When they reached the double doors Sansa led her out to the gardens and Cat's breath was taken away by their sheer beauty.

"Willas and I go walking down there every day." Sansa said a soft smile on her face as she pointed out a path.

"You are friendly with Lord Willas?" she asked and Sansa frowned before answering.

"I am friendly with all the Tyrell's mother, but especially with Willas and Margaery."

"She's very pretty, have they decided upon a match for her yet?" Cat asked.

"No, unlike some they would prefer to wait."

"Sansa?"

"I know why you've come mother, you wish me to marry Prince Joffrey."

Cat was stunned, she had been so careful, the king had sworn he'd not announce it until she had spoken to Ned, but yet her daughter already knew, how?.

"How did you know?" she asked the question leaving her lips almost as soon as she had thought it.

"Lady Olenna spoke to me of it."

Olenna, how had lady Olenna known of this, had Robert sent word to everyone? She would need to speak to the queen of thorns to find out.

"It's not confirmed yet my love, I need to speak to your father, but you will be queen Sansa, queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and prince Joffrey is such a sweet and kind boy and so handsome too." she said and Sansa snorted.

"Sweet and kind, have you spent any time with the prince mother?".

"I met him while in Kings Landing."

"And did you see him with his sister, with his brother, did you see how he treats them?"

"I.."

"No you did not, he's mean and cruel mother, he treats them terribly, hits them, no I'll not marry him, you cannot make me." Sansa said and ran from her leaving her there alone.

She didn't understand, what had just happened? Why had her daughter behaved this way? This was most strange, she needed to think, she needed to figure this out. Finding a seat she sat down and was trying to run it through her head when she heard the tapping of a cane on the ground, she looked up to see Lord Willas walk her way, his limp taking him twice the time it should to get to her.

"Lady Stark."

"Lord Willas." she said a plastered smile on her face.

"May I join you, my lady?". he asked and she nodded allowing him to sit beside her "My lady if I may be so bold, what happened between you and Lady Sansa?"

"What? nothing happened, even had something occurred, I don't think it's of your concern."

"We're all very fond of Lady Sansa here my lady, to see her so upset, forgive me but it's not something we're used to."

"My daughter seemed to have gotten the wrong idea of my visit, she was upset by something she had heard before I arrived, something I find most puzzling."

"Prince Joffrey." he said shaking his head.

"What of the prince?"

"I know you've come with the offer of a betrothal from the king, I would in all good conscience ask you to deny it, prince Joffrey is not a suitable husband for your daughter."

She saw it then, saw what it was they were up to, they'd marry her daughter to a cripple so they could place their golden rose on the throne, no, she'd not have it, but this was a difficult situation and she'd need to handle it well.

"I shall take what you say under advisement Lord Willas." she said standing up and walking away.

Yes, she would need to navigate these waters a little more carefully, for it seemed the roses wished to take which was her daughters by right. She'd need to speak to Sansa alone, need to speak to her away from them, where she could show her the games these people played.

**Highgarden.**

**294 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Dinner was a stilted affair, Lady Catelyn and Sansa were barely talking to each other, Willas looked at both with very different looks. Margaery seemed wrapped up in making Sansa feel better and more than once she caught the trout looking at her and Mace with a glower on her face. Oh the lady tried to keep her courtesies as best she could, but one needed a far better grip on one's emotions if you were to play the game of thrones.

Whatever had been said between Cat and Sansa had caused this, and all that she had managed to gather from Willas was that the betrothal had been brought up already. This surprised her until she thought of it some more, of course, Sansa had done it, she had brought it up, where her mother would have eased her in, Sansa had gone straight to the point.

"How did you find the travel Lady Stark?" she heard Alerie ask.

"It was good my lady, tiring, but traveling through the Reach and along the Rose Road was more comfortable than I'd expected.

"Did you enjoy your stay in the capital my lady?" Mace asked and Olenna listened more closely.

"I did my lord, seeing my sister and her husband again and dining with the king were highlights for me." Cat said smugly and Olenna saw the small smile on her face.

"We were most sorry to hear of your father's passing my lady." Mace said.

"It was a hard time, I hope Sansa wasn't too hurt by it." Cat said concernedly and Alerie answered.

"She did take it quite badly, but Margaery and Willas both did their best to be there for her."

"I'm most grateful my lady."

She tuned her out after that, it seemed to be just simple small talk tonight, she wondered how long it would stay that way though.

The next morning she broke her fast with Margaery in her private dining area, she wished to speak to her to find out just exactly what had gone on with Sansa and her mother. It didn't take long for the full story to out, it seemed Sansa had just came right out with it as she had suspected, she admired the girls backbone, though her naivety was still there which she wasn't happy about.

"So she knows how Sansa feels?"

"I believe so grandmother."

"I think I should speak to her today, talk to her about Willas."

"What about Willas?" Margaery asked.

"About a match between he and Sansa."

"Grandmother, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Should you do so Lady Stark would think we're trying to stop the...oh you want her to think that." Margaery said a smile on her face.

"Let her believe we are who she thinks we are, we'll see where it takes us."

She arranged a lunch for Lady Stark and herself, did so at precisely the right time so they'd see Sansa and Willas on their walk. Sitting there she smiled when the woman arrived, made small talk until she heard the cane in the distance and then waited. Pretending to look away for a moment she looked back to see the frown on the woman's face, to see an almost scowl appear, before as she turned back to face her the smile was back.

"They make an interesting sight do they not?" she said as they passed by their eye line.

"Lord Willas is most gracious to accompany her so."

"They've become quite close, something which I'd like to discuss with you."

"Discuss?"

"The Future Lady Catelyn, the future, perhaps House Tyrell and House Stark could be joined in the future?."

"Sansa and Willas?" Cat said her voice rising a pitch.

"The heir of Highgarden and the daughter of the warden of the north, a good match don't you think?."

"What of Margaery and Robb my lady would that not be a better match?" Cat said and Olenna shook her head sighing.

"I'm afraid my rose would wilt in the North Lady Catelyn, she belongs in the sun, rising high."

"As does Sansa, I'm afraid I must refuse Lady Olenna, my daughter is to marry Prince Joffrey." Cat said smugly.

"Really, I feel sorry for the girl, she does not deserve such a fate." she said shaking her head, trying to see if she could generate concern in the other woman's features, but it was that same smug look which she saw.

"My daughter is to be queen my lady, I'm sure if your granddaughter was to have the chance to be so, you'd welcome her fate."

Oh, but I do, and she will, but not to the mad stag that boy will turn out to be she thought to herself, but just smiled at the trout and let her believe she'd won this round.

They continued to eat for a little longer, Olenna waiting until she got the signal from the servant, she was glad of it, finding spending time in the woman's company to be tiresome indeed.

"Have you heard of the latest invention to come out of Casterly Rock, Lady Stark? Apparently young Jon has managed to make it possible to deliver Ice, can you imagine what that would be like on a day such as this." Cat looked at her with a look of such disgust, such hatred that it too her back for a moment.

"I'm surprised you put much stock in what tricks a bastard comes up with Lady Olenna."

"Oh Margaery, Sansa, I hadn't expected you to join us." Olenna said as Cat turned to see Margaery glaring at her and Sansa standing there her face full of anger.

"Sansa, sweetling." Cat said her shock clear.

Olenna watched on as both Sansa and Margaery stormed off, Margaery only leaving because Sansa did, Cat looked to her and them, before quickly jumping up and chasing after them. Leaning forward she took her knife and cut a piece of the soft cheese, enjoying the taste of it as she put it in her mouth, before slowly taking a sip of her tea and smiling.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

He slept nervously that night, finding himself worried on the morning to come, that it was to be a mummery, a show didn't bother him, nor was he concerned about something going wrong. More it was the reactions, reactions when the news spread, the worry and concern of such a thing, the way he'd make those around him feel. But it was also the thoughts of the news as it spread, the thoughts of those he cared about hearing it wrong and he hoped the news of the truth would reach them before the lie.

He had arranged with Bronn what to do, had practiced it with him, Walder, Jors and Arthur, Ghost he knew he could trust to do what was needed. But sending the news out, letting Margaery know, or Sansa, telling Robb or his uncle, getting the news to them of it being a mummery, before the news reached them of the attack, that was worrying to him.

"I don't think you should do this." Rhaenix said and he reached down to stroke her neck.

"I'll be safe sister, I need them to see it, to believe it."

"But what if it goes wrong, what if you get hurt?" she asked.

"I won't, I'd not risk it, not for a mummery."

"Why not just have him captured, have it sent around that he was caught?" he smiled at her when she asked him that.

"If they see the show, if they hear of it, they'll think he tried it, but know I can't be gotten to, it'll change their minds, make them consider their moves more carefully."

"How is that good?"

"It gives us time, moves us closer, look at you, you're growing, you're almost ready to fly for longer as it is."

"I want to fly Jae, but it's too dangerous."

"For now sister, for now."

"How can he sleep so easily?" Rhaenix said annoyedly and he looked to Lygaron who was snoozing in his part of the room.

"I'm not his rider." he said a soft smile on his face as he hugged her feeling her purr against him before he got into bed to sleep.

Breaking his fast the next morning he felt sure of one more thing, it was time she knew, the little girl beside him she needed to know the truth, Brienne, Satin, perhaps too in time, but Joy, she needed to know. This would give him the chance to tell her, the chance to make it clear why it needed to be a secret, he just hoped she took it well.

"Jon we go riding today Apples is lonely?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I can't, why don't you go with Cregan and Satin, Brienne too and then you and I can go tomorrow."

"Promise?" she asked and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Promise." he said and she smirked.

Once he'd broken his fast, they had some sparring though his heart and mind weren't fully in it, then he nodded to Loras and both he and his friend made their way to the lift, leaving the others to go for their ride with Joy. Jaime stopped him before he left, he'd tried to talk him out of this twice already, but he had made up his mind, this was how it needed to be done.

He found Ghost, Arthur, Jors, and Walder all waiting, mounting up they rode to Lannisport. Officially he was there to send out the first shipment of Ice to Oldtown, it was their test run, their first real move into the market. This was a gift to House Hightower, the portable Ice Wagon no real match for the Ice Houses they had already built in Casterly Rock and were building in Lannisport itself.

"Loras you know what to do?" Arthur said and Loras nodded reluctantly, yet another person who'd tried to get him to call this off.

"Aye, I know."

"Once it's done, you ride to the Rock as quickly as you can, both of you, I'll ride slowly behind with Walder and the Cart." Arthur said looking to Jors and Loras.

Arriving at Lannisport, he made his way to the docks taking a look at the Lion's Mane as it sat by the dockside. Walking on deck he went to the Ice Room, looking inside to see the ice was still in perfect condition, Loras and Arthur looking on proudly while Walder laughed.

"Ice in the South, I swear had it not seen it for myself I'd not believe it." Walder said as they left.

They had used trial and error on the shipments, the first had arrived and they had found they lost some, the room just not done right, after fixing it though, they soon saw the results, perfect, it was like being at the wall itself to see it stacked so. With the ice sorted they walked from the ship and headed to the tavern, lunch and then the play would begin.

He noticed Bronn out of the corner of his eye and smiled at the man who rolled his eyes before smiling back. He had enjoyed Bronn's company the few times he'd been with him, had found him to be, while rude and coarse, a man full of interesting tales. What he had enjoyed even more though was sparring against the man, the way he fought completely unlike any he'd come up against.

Arthur or Jaime could beat the man, he had no doubt of that, but for others, they'd struggle and he himself had taken a couple of bruises when he faced him.

"_You'll end up dead if you fight like that boy."_

"_I'm faster than you."_

"_Your speed only gets you so far." the dirt hit him in the face and he found himself tripped up and hitting the ground hard a sword quickly at his neck._

"_You don't fight fair." he said angrily getting to his feet._

"_You fought fair, if this was a real fight, it would be me walking away, not you, remember that boy, only the man who walks away is the winner."_

He did and the next time they sparred, he was far more ready for the dirty tricks, though he still fell to another. In time though he knew he'd only be better for this, only more prepared, Bronn was right, the only winner of a fight was the one who walked away. As they reached the center of Lannisport he reached out to Ghost, the wolf stalking Bronn just like he was supposed to.

Jon moved away from his guards walking over to the group of children and handing them out some coppers, laughing with them when the asked where Ghost was. Looking up to Arthur and Walder he nodded, Loras and Jors moved into position, he said his goodbyes to the children and walked away, giving Bronn the nod and waiting for the man to make his move.

**Lannisport 294 AC.**

**Bronn.**

There was something about the boy, something he couldn't quite figure out, sure he was smart, clever, damn talented with a blade in his hand. The facts of what he had done for the Lannister's, of how he was appreciated by them were clear to see. For a bastard, Jon Snow walked around Casterly Rock like he was the heir, like he was the trueborn son of Jaime Lannister and not the by blow of Ned Stark.

Drinking in Lannisport he found people spoke of the boy a lot, the changes he and Lord Jaime, Lord Kevan and Lord Tyrion had brought to their lives. The mines, the ships he built, the white wolf, all of it combing to make Jon Snow far more liked and respected than any bastard he had ever known.

That the boy would spend time with children when he came, that he'd always have a few coppers for them, or how he had bought this man a drink, or this one a meal, Bronn couldn't get a handle on the boy and it irked him, just as his guard's did. The tall one was as big as a fucking house, if anyone said giants didn't exist, they should look at that fucker he thought.

As for the other two, the smaller man he reckoned he could take, the Dornishman he had no chance with, he had sparred with him once and he'd never in his life been so soundly beaten. He knew the man was sending him a message, hurt the boy and I'll end you, it was loud and clear and Bronn knew it to be true. But it wasn't any of them that scared him as much as the fucking wolf did, nothing should move that quietly, nothing.

"Are you staying the day as well?" Parla asked and he looked down at the little dark-haired woman, slim but busty, soon he could feel himself almost ready to go again.

"No love, I'll be gone for a few days, here." he threw her a couple of extra silver stags, always good to pay a girl well he had found, extra effort was so rewarding, that and with it not being his coin only made it better.

"Will I see you then?" she asked grabbing the coin.

"Aye."

He threw some water on his face, dressed in the horrible clothes he'd been wearing for the last few days, caught a brief glimpse of his hair in the mirror hating the redness of it and left the room.

"_You need to stick out, people need to see you, remember you, here pay the girls well." Jon said throwing him a pouch of coins._

"_You paying for my entertainment, I thought you didn't approve?" he said laughing._

"_I don't, but you're not going to listen to anything I say on this, so you may as well pay the girls properly."_

"_What if I don't, what if I kept this little extra for myself."_

_He felt the wolf's breath on his neck and almost crapped himself again, how the fuck did it sneak up on him every single time, he glared at the smiling boy. He had no intention of keeping the coin, still, he had to admire the balls on the lad, not many got away with threatening him, then again, not many had a giant fucking Direwolf to do their bidding. _

So he had dyed his hair red, bought these ridiculous colored clothes and spent his coin in the town, people would know he was there for a few days, they'd remember that if nothing else. Now he looked to Jon, looked as the guards took their position and got ready to act his part in the play. When Jon gave him the nod, he ran, shouting the closer he got, the knife drawn, the blade shiny, it's glimmer clear for everyone to see.

"Die you fucker." he shouted loudly, and soon among the screams, among the shouts, he saw the people look to him, to Jon.

Ser Daeron moved first and he pushed him into the giant, Jors was next and he tripped him as he came forward. The boy tried to draw his sword as did Jon, but he was on him already, the knife raised ready to plunge into his chest, the screams in the background growing louder. As he looked at Jon, as he looked into his eyes he saw them clearly, the color was gone from them, they were completely white and then he felt it not a moment later.

The force the wolf hit him was incredible, it pushed him at least ten feet and he hit the ground hard, within seconds Ghost was on him, his teeth bared, he was snarling, his jaws open and his eyes staring at his as he moved forward. He pissed himself, he actually pissed himself, his knife lay on the ground useless, his arms were pinned to the ground, as were his legs.

For the briefest moment he thought this was the end, they had double-crossed him, decided sending the message of a dead assassin, was better than a live one. Then the wolf bit into the pouch on his shoulder, the blood spurted and once again for a moment he thought he had actually bitten him. Thankfully though it was only the pouch of blood he'd placed there, and so he began the second act of his mummery.

"Aaarrggggghh." he screamed as people began to kick him, the wolf looking confused for a moment before it snarled at them sending them away.

Within moments he was dragged from the ground, Jors smiling at him as he drew back the punch. hard, but not too hard, he closed his eyes and feigned unconsciousness. Felt himself lifted easily onto the shoulders of the giant and then being carried through the streets. Voices calling for his head, for him to be hanged, gelded, worse, but onward Walder moved and soon he was thrown into a cart, the giant's axe placed at his neck as they began to move.

"Well did it work?" he said when the giant lifted his axe off him.

"Ask him." Walder said and Bronn looked to see Jon smiling at him.

"Good job, Bronn, shame about your britches." Jon said and laughed and he couldn't help laughing too.

"Funny fucker aren't ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the fallout from events in Lannisport is heard around the realm while Cat outstays here welcome in Highgarden and Tyrion returns to Westeros.


	72. GIrls Just Wanna Have Fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realm reacts to the events in Lannisport while Jon decides on a course of action, Tyrion returns to Westeros and Cat outstays her welcome at Highgarden.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Margaery.**

How she had controlled her anger was a testament to her grandmother's training, to her education and to the fact that Sansa was as angry as she was. She had stormed off eager to be away from the woman, to not have to look at her. Sansa had followed and both of them had raged about Catelyn Stark and what she had said about Jon for almost an hour, before realizing it had done neither of them any good.

That night she had ignored the woman at dinner, as had Sansa, then when she had gone back to her room she had lain on her bed looking at the drawing and felt the rage both return and calm at the same time. One day the realm would know the truth of Jon, they'd know, as she did already, that his name was as true as his heart, as true as he was.

Sansa broke her fast with her and her grandmother the next morning, leaving Lady Catelyn to break hers with her mother and father. Then they had gone to lessons and it was while they were waiting for the tutor in the yard that Lady Catelyn had found them, her voice calm even though the displeased look on her face was anything but.

"Sansa, what are you doing sweetling?"

"I'm having my lesson mother." Sansa said and Margaery almost chuckled at the look on Catelyn's face.

"Lesson, out here, what lessons can you do out here?"

"My knife lessons." Sansa said turning away and taking out the small training knife from th rack the training swords and armor were kept on.

Truth be told that wasn't even what they'd come out here for, more they were going to learn about the plants and flowers, about the use of them and how certain ones could be used for tea, or for headaches and other aches. But Sansa upon seeing her mother couldn't resist the urge to annoy her and Margaery found herself liking her friend even more for it.

"You're being taught to use a blade?" Catelyn asked her face crumpled up as she frowned.

"She is Lady Catelyn, just as I have been."

"You've been taught to use a blade?" Catelyn said her voice scandalized.

"I have my lady."

"But you are a lady, it's not ladylike to learn such a thing."

"Jon thinks it's very ladylike doesn't he Margaery." Sansa said and she could have hugged the girl for the look that then appeared on her mother's face.

"He does indeed, Sansa, he's so considerate that way." she said and put, even more, affect in her voice overdramatizing her swoon some as she spoke.

They both waited until Lady Catelyn stormed off, eager no doubt to giver her mother or father a piece of her mind, gods help the woman if she tried to do so to her grandmother. As soon as she was out of sight both she and Sansa turned to each other and broke out in laughter, both of them soon standing there with tears running from their eyes as they had laughed so much.

"That was so fun, you are mean when you want to be." she said and Sansa giggled after calming some.

"She shouldn't have said what she did about Jon."

"No, she should not."

"Come, let's go to our real lessons." Sansa said and she nodded.

She knew Sansa would need to speak to her mother properly soon, had she not have been with her, had Sansa not have knocked her off her intent, then the conversation would already have taken place. But she also knew Sansa was as upset as she was with what her mother had said, more so perhaps in that it was in front of her she had done so.

Sansa would defend Jon to anyone even her mother, and had she not been there at the time than she would have been much more upfront to her mother about her annoyance. But with her there she had deferred, kept it to herself, waited, and shown her displeasure another way and she was glad to see her friend was growing some. It was a day or two later though that things went from bad to worse, when her own world came crashing down.

"Have you spoken to your mother yet?" she asked and Sansa shook her head.

"I will today."

"Are you still angry with her?"

"Very."

"She is your mother though, it's not good to let it fester." she said and Sansa nodded.

Later that day she saw Sansa and her mother go off into one of the gardens and so she went to speak to her grandmother, finding her in her solar as usual.

"Sansa is speaking to her mother." she said and her grandmother nodded.

"I heard you two pulled a little prank on the woman."

"She deserved it."

"She did, your idea?"

"Sansa's." she said and her grandmother chuckled.

"The little wolf's grown some fangs it would seem."

"She loves her brother, grandmother, above all."

"Even her mother?" her grandmother asked.

"I don't know, but she'd not allow Jon speak ill of Lady Catelyn, not that he would, so she'll not have it the other way either."

"True enough, she'll need to be told the truth soon."

"I know, Jon wished to do it already, but I talked him out of it." she said and her grandmother smiled at her.

"Why?"

"She wasn't ready yet, she will be though, very soon." she said.

She was drinking tea with her grandmother when the knock came to the door, her father entering with her mother, both of them looking upset, it took her a moment to notice but when she saw her mother's tears she jumped from the seat running to her.

"Mother, mother what is it, what's wrong?" she asked as her mother grabbed her and held her close.

"From Casterly Rock mother." she heard her father say and then a moment later she heard the gasp from her grandmother and turned to look at her.

"This, this, it can't be." her grandmother said and she'd never seen that look on her face before.

"Grandmother, what is it, Loras, is it Loras, is he hurt?"

"It's not Loras, Marge, it's Jon, Jon... he's been killed." her mother said and she turned to look from one to the other, her grandmother's own look confirming what her mother said.

"No, No, it can't be, it's wrong, it can't be, Please grandmother, it can't be." she said her eyes darting to each of them, her tears falling as she screamed and fell to her knees.

Time drifted after that, she'd been given some milk of the poppy to help her sleep, she'd been carried to her room, she never even got to see Sansa or her mother, instead, she woke up one night to find Fang laying on her bed, the wolf, looking to her face. She reached out, rubbing it's fur and watched as it began to nudge the picture she held in her other hand, looking into her eyes before nudging it again.

"Fang, what is it?" she asked and the wolf licked her face, before nudging the picture again "Fang" she said and the wolf shook it's head.

She moved closer to the wolf, watched as it licked her hand and nudged the picture once more, she looked into its eyes and saw it stare at her.

"Jon?" she said and the wolf nodded licking her face "Oh Jon, Jon, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I miss you, I miss you so much." she said hugging Fang as the wolf licked her face and shook its head, his head, Fang's or Jon's, she couldn't tell which.

"I don't understand, are you Jon?" she asked as she let go of the wolf and then Fang nodded again "Will you always be Jon?" and the wolf shook her head "Are you stuck here?" and the wolf shook it's head "Are you alive?" she asked, her last question full of hope.

The wolf moved closer, licked her face once again and nodded and she looked at her, at him "They said you were dead." and the once again the wolf shook it's head "You're alive, you're safe, for true?" she asked and the nod the wolf gave her made her laugh out loud.

"Oh thank the gods." she said smiling as she hugged the wolf even tighter still "I need to tell people, tell Sansa."

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

Laying down in the back of the cart, the blood pouch dripping down his back into his small clothes, he felt a fool, though given the other fool was laying across for him, not a lonely one. Once the cart was brought into the Rock itself, once he was in among people they could trust, he sat up and Arthur nodded to Bronn to do likewise. He headed straight to speak to Jaime, Arthur, Loras, and Ghost walking with him while Bronn was taken to his own room by Jors.

"What did it look like?" he asked Arthur as the lift began to move.

"I'd have thought it true if I saw it, seeing the blood I almost did."

"Loras?"

"What?" Loras said before realizing he was actually being asked something "What did you think?"

"I'm just glad it was a mummery, that was not something I enjoyed." Loras said and he nodded sympathetically.

"Aye Ghost, you did well." he said rubbing Ghost's back when the wolf moved closer to him.

"Well. That damn wolf is the best mummer of all of us, I really thought he'd eaten Bronn." Arthur chuckled as did he and Loras while Ghost just stood there proudly.

"Do you want to be a part of this?" he asked Loras who nodded.

After getting out of the lift they headed for Jaime's solar, finding him alone and relieved to see them. Jon sat down while Gerion and Genna were sent for, and once they arrived he looked to Jaime and began.

"The word will reach the realm over the next few days that I've been killed, I've sent word to those who need to know that this is a mummery, but to the rest, it'll seem that the assassination worked. In a few days we'll send the word out that it didn't, but I want them to think they succeeded first."

"Why? "Genna asked.

"I want them to celebrate, I want them to be seen to celebrate, they'll show themselves without thinking of it, both with how they react to news of my death and to the news they failed." he said and Gerion smirked when he looked at him.

"This was the Tullys?"

"Aye, and Baelish."

"We should let the realm know the truth, let it out there and see them dealt with." Genna said.

"We should just fucking kill them." Gerion said.

"I've thought of both of those, and worse. Rhaenix actually wanted me to burn Riverrun to the ground." he said a fond smile on his face as he thought of his sister's anger and worry for him.

"But?" Jaime said and he looked at him.

"She's my sister's mother, my brother's mother, I can't." he said and Genna looked at him before speaking.

"That leaves Baelish and Edmure."

"We have plenty of time to deal with them both, Edmure is Lord of the Riverlands, for now it suits us he's lord of the Riverlands, his bannermen won't come to him, they won't answer his call."

"Your thinking of the war?" Gerion asked.

"I'm thinking of everything Gerion, if there is a war, if there isn't, I'm trying to think of all the possibilities. But if there is a war do we want a competent man in the Riverlands, a man they may show loyalty to?"

"No." Jaime said "But Baelish?"

"Is a known enemy, we can watch and predict his moves, if it were someone else there then it's the same as the Riverlands, Baelish we can deal with, at the right time."

"It's too risky Jon, they've tried twice to kill you," Genna said.

"If Robert found out the truth of me he'd try to kill me, my aunt has faced assassins for years and she was alone with no one to guard her. I have Ser Arthur, I have Walder and Jors, I've Ghost and dragons, and Casterly Rock, I have you all."

"And yet they still almost got to you?" Jaime said.

"Almost. We could kill them all my lord, each of them fallen and then think I'm safe only to find a threat from another source, or to by our actions make things harder for us, more dangerous, this is controlled danger. I think it worth the risk, but if you all think it not, then I'll go with your feelings on this."

"He's right Jaime, no one wants to see the Tully's suffer more than me, but he's right." Gerion said.

"I disagree, I'm sorry Jon, but I think it's too risky." Genna said shaking her head.

"Loras?" he asked and Loras too shook his head.

"I'm with Genna, sorry Jon." he said and he couldn't help but smile at Loras for his concern.

"I'm against leaving any threat out there undealt with Jon, I vote we deal with them now." Arthur said.

"Jaime?"

"This is what you think is for the best?"

"It is Jaime." he nodded.

"Then I vote with you." Jaime said.

He smiled at him then, glad of the support, that and the fact of the matter was that he still had no idea what to do about Catelyn Tully.

"Joy." he said then before they could begin to argue amongst themselves "It's time I told her the truth, of me, of the dragons." he said and saw Gerion look to him.

"She's too young Jon." Gerion said and Genna shook her head.

"No, she's not, she's clever enough, she should know and if you wait any longer she may not accept it, but I thought you'd want to tell your sister first?" Genna said.

"Joy is my sister." he said and Gerion looked at him proudly "I'll bring her with me on the morrow."

He went to speak to Jardene when they were done telling him to send the ravens, to let the realm know of the attack and its success. When he told the man that people would perhaps blame him for being wrong he just laughed, he cared not what others thought of him as long as they were happy with his service. Jon spoke to him a little on Marwyn and a little more on his grand uncle, finding the man to be most eager to speak to Aemon if he ever got the chance.

When he told Rhaenix that night of his plans both she and Lygaron didn't seem happy, the dragons wishing to see the people who had plotted his death to face their own. He explained it to them both and eventually they agreed, reluctantly. When he then told her of his plans involving Joy she seemed more than eager to meet the girl he considered to be a sister also.

After breaking his fast and preparing Winter and Apples he went looking for her and found Joy getting ready for her lesson, he whispered to Ashara his plans and when she agreed, he walked over to Joy.

"Want to go for a ride, Joy?"

"No ride, Jon, lessons." Joy said and made an annoyed face and let out a soft sigh which he knew to be just for show.

"I've spoken to Lyarra, we can go riding Joy, no lessons today." he said and she looked from him to Ashara and back, checking to see if he was playing her false.

"No lessons?" she said her eyebrow raised and he bit his cheek to stop from laughing.

"No lessons, unless you prefer to stay here and not come for a ride with me?"

"No ride Apples, see you Arra" she said grabbing his hand and heading for the door and a few moments later they were taking the lift down to the bottom.

Arthur and Jors went riding with them, Walder had stayed back and Bronn was going to help him with the sparring today, were it not for what he needed to do, Jon would have loved to watch the confused looks on everyone's faces. Instead, though he and Joy rode as fast as they could, both of them easily outpacing the others.

Apples was perhaps too big for Joy now, the horse had grown far more than he'd expected, but Joy rode her horse the same as he did Winter and Jon never feared for her in the saddle. When they reached the stream, he grabbed the pack with the pie and the pouch with the water he'd brought, it wasn't really a picnic, but more something for Joy to eat should she be hungry.

"Joy, you know what happened yesterday, what that man tried to do?"

"He tried to hurt you." Joy said angrily and she was so like Rhaenys in how she said it that he chuckled.

"He did, but he wasn't able to."

"Good." she said looking at him, almost checking to make sure he really was uninjured.

"The thing is Joy, he may not be the only one who wishes to harm me."

"Why, who wants to harm you, tell me?" she said her little hands balled into fists.

"Come here." he said and lifted her up and had her sit closer to him "My name is not Jon Snow, Joy, it's Jaehaerys Targaryen and there are people who if they found out would want to hurt me, like they did my family." he said and she looked to him, her brow creased.

"You are not Jon?"

"I am always Jon, to you I will always be Jon, but I'm Jaehaerys too and one day I will take back the Throne that was taken from my family." he said and she smirked.

"You will be the king?"

"Aye."

"Good, then I can be a real princess." she said with a giggle.

"You are a princess, my princess, always."

"Always?"

"Always." he said determinedly and she threw her arms around him.

He told her then that no one could know until he was older, until he was ready and then he told her about the dragons and she looked at him shook her head and said no.

"There are no such things as Dragons, Jon." she said as if she was stating a fact.

"You wish to meet them?" he said and the look on her face changed from certainty to disbelief, and then to excitement.

"Now?" she asked and he nodded "Let's go." she said jumping up and practically dragging him to the horses.

They rode back to the Rock and he took her down into the Vaults, Joy holding his hand all the way, when he got to his room, Sarella opened the door and Joy looked almost ready to run away when she first saw Rhaenix and Lygaron.

"They won't hurt you Joy, they'd never hurt my princess." he said and led her over to Rhaenix who allowed her to stroke her back.

Joy looked on in awe as the dragons allowed her to touch them, even more so a few moments later when he, Sarella and Arthur carried them out to the beach and they flew through the air. Joy standing there clapping her hands excitedly when Rhaenix let her flames out. That night as he began to read her story to her, she reached out with her hand taking his and asking to hear more of dragons and he told her of Meraxes and Caraxes, of Balerion and Silverwing.

"When will they be big like them Jon?"

"Soon, why?"

"Because if the dragons are big then no one can hurt you." she said and he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, he stayed there watching her as she drifted off to sleep before tucking her in more as he got ready to leave, hearing her voice as he reached the door.

"Love you Jon."

"Love you princess." he said back.

His sleep that night was disturbed though, he felt sadness, great sadness, and woke up to find Ghost leaning on the bed, looking at him with a look which worried him greatly. Closing his eyes he went looking finding the door open as always, the feeling came to him then, sister, little sister, sadness, tears, crying, all of it coming to him and he knew what had happened.

"Jae, what's wrong?" Rhaenix said as he woke her when he went looking for the glass candles.

"I think the letter hasn't arrived in Highgarden, I think Sansa and Margaery think the worst." he said grabbing the four of them and laying them on the table.

It took him some time before he found what he was looking for, the images random and ever-changing, before he finally saw her. Margaery was crying, laying in bed, the drawing in her hand and he found the image disappearing far too quickly. He had messed up, he had messed up badly, in trying to play the game, he'd hurt her, Sansa too, he'd been a fool.

"Jae, what are you going to do?" Rhaenix asked and he couldn't think, a raven would take days to get there now, they'd need to wait until the one they'd sent had rested and returned and then rested again.

"Father, the wolf." Lygaron said and he looked to his son to see what he meant.

"I don't understand?"

"Use Ghost, father, his connection to Fang."

Could it be done, could he use Ghost to warg into Fang, would she allow him, Dusk had never allowed him, the door there firmly shut, even the mother wolf had not, she'd listened but had never allowed him to open the door. Would Fang? He looked to Ghost who was soon licking his hand and the wolf looked to him, closing his eyes he tried and after a while, he found the door unlocked, though it was clear he was but a guest and this was not a permanent invitation.

**Sunspear 294 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He stepped nervously from the ship, seeing Arianne and the guards standing there ready to welcome them, the princess giving him a quick look and a smile which he returned. The ride to the Old Palace was spent in silence, though it was clear by the princess's face something had happened which she wished to speak to them on. Arriving and being led to the small solar they quickly learned what it was that had concerned her so.

"We received a raven when you were gone uncle, a strange raven though only more so because of what happened later." she said and Oberyn looked at her.

"This raven what did it say?"

"It informed the realm that Jon Snow was attacked and killed in Lannisport." she said and he and Ellaria gasped while Oberyn shouted, only to be calmed a moment later "It was a mummery uncle, Jon Snow is alive and well." Arianne said and the relief on Oberyn's face, lasted only momentarily before the anger replaced it.

"Why would you say such a thing, why would you speak to me of such a thing?" Oberyn said angrily.

"Why is this Jon Snow so important, Nym and Tyene refused to tell me and they too reacted how you did, what is going on that I don't know?" Arianne said her own voice raised.

He took a seat as Oberyn explained things, hearing him say the story in one sitting he found himself amazed it could be whittled down to so little, but Oberyn gave only the basic essence of things, the facts, before he ever delved into the feelings of things.

"And we are to support this boy?" Arianne asked though she was not dismissive, more curious.

"This boy is your cousin Arianne, Elia named him her son, he is our blood, my sister's own words called him so, blood of my blood. He has given Dorne justice for Elia, for Aegon, For Rhaenys, he saved my life, and he brought my niece back to me." Oberyn said and Arianne looked at him.

"As a dragon?" she asked and this time she was dismissive.

"I have been in her presence, as has Tyrion. Tell her Tyrion, is she a dragon or a girl?" Oberyn asked.

"Both I believe, there is no doubt that Rhaenix is Rhaenys, they are one and the same, how it is possible I know not, but then most of what Jon does is hard to explain." he said a smile on his face.

"Most of what he does Lord Tyrion?"

"Jon has gifts princess, things he can do that no one else is able, he is a warg, he birthed dragons, he made the glass candles burn once again, there is magic in him, be it because he's the blood of the wolf, or dragon, or both."

"The Song of Ice and Fire." Oberyn said and Arianne looked at them both, still not convinced.

"He means to take the throne, is he capable of such a thing?" she asked and Oberyn laughed.

"With his dragons alone, but he is not alone, he has my spear and he will have Dorne's too." Oberyn said.

"He has my families full support as well as his uncle's and the Tyrell's, he will be king, that much is certain." Tyrion said.

"Not if someone kills him first, this mummery uncle, I do not understand it, it vexes me." Arianne said and he couldn't agree more nor could Oberyn.

"Me too niece, I shall ride to Doran and return on the morn, Tyrion, I shall be sailing back with you, I need to speak to Jon myself."

"I welcome your company Oberyn, as always." he said with a genuine smile.

"Then we shall have a small feast tonight, nothing too extravagant, just enough to keep our hunger at bay." Arianne said looking directly at him and making him feel the tightness of his britches when she licked her lips.

The meal was over quickly, the drinking lasting a little longer, Obara and her sisters were busy elsewhere arguing over who if any would get to accompany Oberyn when they sailed. When Arianne turned to him, and passed him the note he feared it would be a rejection, a way to quietly say they could not meet again. He waited until he felt he was not being watched and opened it, his heart racing as he read the words.

_My room tonight, _

_I wish to hear my lion roar._

The rest of the night seemed to stretch on and on, finally though Arianne excused herself and then after waiting for what he hoped was a long enough time so that no one would notice, he did the same. Though given how Ellaria smiled at him, he was obviously far less subtle than he had hoped. He made his way to her room, finding her guards all too eager to bid him enter, and then inside the room he found the princess already undressed, he looked at her and felt himself rise.

"Come to me my lion, or are you not hungry?" she said as she pulled the sheets down to show off her body to it's fullest.

As dawn broke the next morning, he pulled himself from the bed and dressed, Arianne smiling at him all the while.

"Never let anyone speak down to you for your height Tyrion, for you have the appetite and stamina of a giant." she said and he chuckled as he moved close to kiss her.

"Maybe I was just inspired by a beautiful princess."

"Of course you were." she said and they both laughed.

"I think we will leave today." he said and while it saddened him, it felt good to see her own smile falter when he spoke.

"What is Casterly Rock like?" she asked surprising him.

"It's hard to explain, it's much different than here, perhaps you could come visit one day."

"You would welcome me to your home?" she asked playfully.

"I'm sure I would show you all its delights" he said as he kissed her once again.

"I will come to see you, you have my promise on it, my lion."

"I will wait, you have mine, my princess." he said.

He was right they sailed that day, the ship ready to go, Oberyn, Ellaria and his guards joining him with his daughter's left behind. Loamara stood on the deck with him as he watched Sunspear fade into the distance. His eyes glistening at the thoughts of the princess he had left behind, a part of him telling him it could never be, while the other, the more hopeful part, told him anything was possible.

"Love is a strange thing, my lord." Loamara said.

"Maester?"

"Have you ever heard tell of Shiera Seastar?"

"The sorceress?" he said and Loamara laughed.

"My former friends at the Citadel would love to hear her called as such, magic cannot be real after all. But yes that's the woman I speak of."

"I've heard some Maester, why?"

"She was the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms, my lord, men fought for her, over her, to be with her. Brynden Rivers and Aegor Bittersteel brought a realm to its knees because of their love for her."

"What has this go to do with me?" he asked confused.

"Do you know what people said was her most beautiful feature?"

"No."

"Her eyes my lord, her eyes were mismatched, something that others consider a defect, a slight, yet she inspired both great and terrible love." Loamara said looking into his own and smiling before walking away, leaving Tyrion looking at his retreating from in confusion.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She knew she couldn't ignore her for long, though she tried her best to do so, she had even enjoyed the look on her mother's face when she and Margaery had told her of their training and that it was Jon's suggestion. Hearing her mother call her brother that word, hearing her say it here, in front of Olenna, Margaery and herself, Sansa had never been so angry.

So she had enjoyed the look of annoyance on her mother's face, had enjoyed hearing from Willas later on how she had gone to complain to his father and she had been surprised that Lord Mace had refused to stop the training. Ignoring her mother though was not a long term plan, they needed to speak and so she had taken Margaery's advice and went for a walk with her mother through the gardens, finding a secluded place to talk.

"You should not have spoken of Jon that way mother, he is my brother." Sansa said almost as soon as they sat down.

"Half brother." her mother said.

"Jon has been more of a brother to me than Robb has, were it not for him, Robb and I would still not be friendly." she said and her mother shook his head.

"You don't understand Sansa, you don't understand what he's like, what he's truly like."

"Jon is kind, he's caring, he has helped me, he listens to me, asks me what it is I wish to do, he makes time for me, that's what I know mother. I've seen it with Loras, with Garlan and Willas, I've seen how they act with Margaery, that's what a brother does and I'd not trade Jon for any of them."

"He's tricking you Sansa, luring you and the others in, it's part of his plan." her mother said and she looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"His plan?"

"To take Winterfell from Robb." her mother said and Sansa laughed, she actually laughed at her mother.

"Jon doesn't want Winterfell, he loves us mother, me, Arya, Bran, even Robb, it was Jon who spoke to him, Jon who arranged our fostering and you think it a plan to take our home from us?"

"You cannot see it, he's tricked you, he's tricked you all. What of what he did in Kings Landing, what he did to your uncle?"

"Given what uncle Edmure said and did I'd say he got off easy mother." Sansa said and her mother gasped.

Olenna had explained and Margaery confirmed what had happened in Kings Landing, that Edmure had tried to take Jon's hand, a lord trying to take a boy's hand, it shook her to her core. Even if Edmure had the right of it and she knew Jon far too well to believe that, he was a child, and to punish him her uncle wished to take his hand.

"How can you say that?"

"Did uncle Edmure try to take his hand Mother? Did he bring him up on charges that would have resulted in him losing his hand?" she said her anger clear.

"He attacked him." her mother said and she looked at her in disbelief.

"So if I pushed you, you'd seek my hand?" she asked and her mother shook her head.

"No, but you're trueborn, your not a…"

"Don't you say that word, I mean it mother, don't you ever say that word in front of me again, he is my brother, you'll refer to him as such."

"My sweet girl, my poor sweet girl, what has he done to you, what have they done to you?"

"They?" she asked confused.

"The Tyrell's, they wish to marry the prince to Lady Margaery, they're filling your head with lies, with false lessons, you should not be in this place, this is not what I wished for you."

"I know, you wished me to go to Riverrun where there are no children of my age, it was my brother who wished me to come here, my brother who knew I'd love it here, who cared enough about me to know what it was I would wish for." she said and her mother shook her head again.

"The Tyrell's, they must be in on it too, that son of theirs, that Loras, he is friends with the bas...Boy." she said when Sansa glared at her "That and they wish to marry you to that cripple rather than the prince, all to make their daughter queen and so the bastard can take Winterfell." her mother said and Sansa rose to her feet.

"How dare you, Willas is not a cripple and I told you never to call Jon that word, you should leave mother, you should go, we have nothing to speak of and father wishes me to be here as much as I do." she said angrily and ran away leaving her mother there.

"Sansa…Sansa." her mother called after her as she ran.

The voice becoming quieter and quieter as she ran further away, Fang running behind her, she stopped and fell down into the grass and cried, her arms around the wolf, how could she think like that, how could she believe that of Jon? Of Willas?. How long she lay there she didn't know but when she heard the sound of the cane in the distance, she did her best to fix her face, to wipe away the evidence of her crying.

"Sansa, Sansa, you need to come, there's been some terrible news." Willas said and she looked to him, surprised to see the upset in his face.

"What is it, what's happened?"

"It's Jon, Sansa, something terrible has happened to Jon."

She lay crying in the bed later that day, Olenna and Willas, Alerie, even Garlan had come to see if she was alright, all but Margaery and Sansa knew that of all of them, it was her friend who felt as she did. Her mother came in and rubbed her back, held her hair back and combed it, wiped her eyes and she hugged her tight. Sansa found despite the day she was glad for it, glad for the comfort, glad she was here to hold her and sing her to sleep.

_The wolf looked at the crying girl, looked on as she slept, she was her, they were one, and her two-foot was in pain. She knew the reason why, the other two-foot, the one who belonged with her quiet brother, he had been hurt, he was gone and her two foot grieved for him. The other two foot two felt as bad, the brown-haired one who smelt of the gardens, who smelt of the flowers._

_But the other one did not, she felt no sadness, felt no grief, and when her two-foot slept, she smiled, she laughed, she was happy. She looked at her as she moved around the room, saw the way she almost bounced on her feet, and she reached out for her two foot, reached out to wake her, to let her see, to show her the truth. She growled at the other two-foot, bared her teeth and waited for her to speak, to move._

"Get away you cursed thing, your should not be here you filthy beast, I regret the day the bastard ever brought you to my home. Maybe now he's finally gone I can get rid of you too, see you gone, see you dead, just like him." Catelyn said and Sansa looked at her in horror.

"Mother?" she said and saw the look on her mother's face, the look of shame, not at what she had said, but that she had been caught "Get out."

"Sansa."

"Get out and don't ever come back, I never want to see you again, I never want to hear from you again, go."

"Sansa."

She jumped from the bed and raced through the halls, Fang running off in the other direction, reaching Lady Olenna's rooms she saw one of the giant guards's at the door, his face for once not stoic as he looked at her concernedly, as he saw the tears fall from her eyes.

"I need to speak to Lady Olenna, please, I need to speak to her now." she said and the guard knocked and then opened the door allowing her inside.

Olenna sat by the fire, looking far older than she usually did, a glass of wine laying untouched on the table beside her.

"Sansa, Sansa, what is it child?" the woman asked worriedly when she saw her.

"My mother, my mother, I want her gone, please send her away, send her away." she said and Olenna hugged her and held her tight.

"I will sweetling, I will."

**The Realm reacts.**

**White Harbor 294 AC.**

**Wyma.**

Wyman was sitting in the hall, holding court when Richard's man arrived, Marao it seemed was the main runner of the group, he co-ordinated the messages, while Para and Walys took care of other duties. He nodded to the man and after holding court for some more time, he turned to Robb and Wendel and told them to carry on from here. Robb looking excited to spend more time listening to the petitions.

Giving the signal to his guards, he walked to his solar and was joined by Marao a few moments later, the man handing him the letter, which he smiled to see was from his king. He quickly broke the plan seal, looking forward to the day it would come with the three-headed dragon one instead and opened and read the letter.

_Lord Wyman._

_You will soon receive a raven informing the realm of my demise at the hands of an assassin. I assure you all is well and ask you to keep an eye on how quickly a raven is sent once you're informed, I would suggest you keep your correspondence down and your eyes on the rookery. In a few days another will arrive announcing my recovery and explaining the mistake, you should watch the rookery again after it's done so._

_Your friend._

_Jon._

He smiled at the simply signature, his king calling him a friend making him proud, burning the letter, he bid his farewells to Marao and later that night called Wendel and Wylis to his solar to speak.

"Why a mummery father?" Wylis asked.

"It seems Jon wishes to smoke out some of his enemies son."

"Should we not play our own part?" Wendel asked.

"How so?" he asked curiously.

"What if we make word of the raven public, then wait a day or two until the other arrives?" Wendel said and he looked at his son pleased with the idea.

"Lord Robb, the girls?" Wylis asked.

"Will be overjoyed by the news of Jon's recovery." he said and Wylis nodded.

The raven came and the news had most of White Harbor mourning Jon's loss, his guard's brought him back news of toasts to the White Wolf, and Wyman put the coin aside for the celebration to come at the news of his survival. Robb took it as badly as his son had feared, Wynafred was more concerned for him than for her own grief and he was proud of how she comforted him.

Just as Jon predicated the raven was sent on the night of the news, and Wyman knew his own Maester was not to be trusted, to make certain he placed a guard to watch the rookery the night the other raven came. While they feasted, while White Harbor rejoiced, while Robb smiled for the first time in days, a guard watched on as yet another raven flew.

**Bear Island ** **294 AC.**

**Jorah.**

He was rocking Gerold in the crib when Lynesse and Maege brought the letter, his wife taking over as he read it himself.

"You've read this?" he asked them both.

"Aye, what do you think of the Maester?" Maege asked and he shook his head.

"Artos is a good man Maege, I doubt he's part of any grand conspiracy." he said and Lynesse nodded in agreement.

"We still must know?" Maege said and he agreed.

Maege herself took watch the day the raven arrived, Bear Island mourned the boy who'd done so much for them and while they held a somber meal that night, Maege and Lyanna watched. His youngest cousin refusing to sleep while her mother was upset, and Jorah and her sister's being unable to dissuade her.

"Well?" he asked the next morning?"

"Not a raven left." Maege said and he smiled at that.

They held a feast when the second one came, the spirits lifted by the news and talk of incompetent Maester's and japes at the expense of the Lannister men who were staying on Bear Island. Once again the Maester was watched though this time by Lyra and Jory as Maege needed to be seen celebrating, and once again no raven was sent and Jorah was proud of his Maester's loyalty.

**Winterfell ** **294 AC.**

**Ned. **

When Luwin came rushing into his solar, he had thought the scroll in his hand was from Robert and he worried as to what it would contain. Writing to tell him he had lost a hostage, that Theon Greyjoy a boy of five and ten had managed to escape had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. Yet there was no reply, no reproach, no demands, nothing and while relieved, he still worried what Robert's reaction would be.

The raven though wasn't from Kings Landing, nor was it from Riverrun which annoyed him too, instead though it was from Casterly Rock and he broke the seal and read it shaking his head as he did so. Handing the raven to Luwin, he watched as the Maester read it, his own expression as confused as his was.

"A Mummery my lord?" Luwin asked.

"Aye, it would seem so, though why Jon or Lord Jaime feel the need to do so is beyond me?"

"Perhaps it's to flush out those responsible." Luwin said and he looked to the man.

"How would this do that?"

"I do not know my lord, but perhaps that is the reason."

"That he feels the need to do such a thing worries me." Ned said and Luwin nodded.

He found it hard to sleep that night, though it was thoughts of Jon and not Cat which kept him awake. Taking a walk he went to the crypts and paid his respects, spending time in front of Lyanna's statue he said a small prayer to her, asking her to look after Jon and keep him safe. Though he knew there was no need for such as Lyanna would no doubt be already doing so.

Breaking his fast the next morning, he laughed at Elle and the children, as Arya tried to get Elle to call of today's indoor lessons since it was such a nice day and with the lack of wind, surely a day to shoot arrows. Elle having none of it and only saying if Arya and Bran did well in their lessons, they could as a reward leave early for archery practice.

"My lord, a man at the gate, says he's from Riverrun." Alyn said and he got up, kissed his children and told them to behave for Elle and he and Lya walked to the South Gate.

"Brynden?" he said when he saw the man on the horse.

"Eddard." the Blackfish said as he dismounted and Ned looked around to see if Cat was with him.

"It's good to see you again, but what brings you North?" he asked as Brynden looked to see his guards take his horse to be stabled.

"I wished to see my grandnephew, Eddard, to see the North too while I'm at it."

"Well I welcome you to Winterfell, I'll see quarters and a warm bath are made available, have you eaten?"

"Not since last night."

"Come then, we were just breaking our fast, I'm sure you'll appreciate something warm."

"Aye, that and a drink wouldn't go amiss."

"I'm sure we can see to that." he said with a chuckle which Brynden matched.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

When Pycelle brought him the raven he almost did a dance, had he been alone he may very well have, instead he called for both Rosby and Petyr, one to share the news with and one to find out what the realm whispered of the event. When they arrived he told them what had happened but briefly and sent Rosby off to do his job, something the man wasn't doing well in his opinion.

"A drink Petyr, a celebration is called for is it not?"

"It is my lord, it's good to finally see the Lannister's receive a setback and all it cost was the life of a bastard."

"A bastard who never knew his rightful place." he said and Petyr nodded as they drank the wine.

"No doubt his grace will mourn the boy's passing?" Petyr said and he found himself agreeing.

"It's perhaps a good thing, his plans for Theon Greyjoy's escape will be put on hold, hopefully for good now."

"He really planned to sail the fleet to Pyke?" Petyr asked.

"He did, can you imagine the cost of such a thing, all for a boy that Ned shouldn't have been fool enough to lose in the first place."

"And Ned Stark?" Petyr asked.

"What of him?"

"He did lose a hostage of the crown my lord."

"He did but while Robert may rant and rave over the stupidity of it, he'll not do anything about it."

"Should he not be punished my lord?" Petyr asked.

"How?"

"A fine perhaps, some coin would be welcome even with our new friend."

"How much?"

"Nothing too serious my lord, 50,000 gold dragons."

"Robert would never go for that, besides the North is far too poor to afford it."

"Not anymore, the Manderly's, even the Mormont's now are rising high."

"I'll consider it, but it will be hard to persuade Robert to punish his friend."

"It's just an idea my lord." Petyr said.

He thought on it more during the day and then went to Robert to tell him of the news, the king reacting just as he had expected.

"I want this man found and executed, if he acted with anyone I want them found too, he was a good lad, a fine lad, a raven, send a raven to Ned, send him my sympathies, tell him we'll find the man responsible." Robert said his voice surprisingly sobering up as he spoke.

"What of Greyjoy your grace."

"Who gives a fuck about the damn Iron Born, Ned's Boy, somebody killed Ned's boy, find them, Jon, that's a fucking order, you find them."

"I will your grace."

He strolled back to the Tower of the Hand whistling as he did so, good news was so rare these days he thought as he sat down and poured himself another glass of wine.

**Barristan.**

The note from Vylarr had been clear, he was to go to the tavern and meet with one of Richard's men and so he did, though the man took an age to get there. When he did, Barristan was taken to the room and the man began to speak, telling him things which he couldn't believe.

"Why a mummery?" he asked and the man smiled.

"I believe to flush out those responsible."

"How?" he asked.

"You'll see, some will celebrate, others will be sad, we just sit back and take note of which is which."

"You think more than one responsible?"

"I do not know, I'm just one of the lips, Alayn is the man who knows what to do with the whispers we bring him."

So he had waited and watched for himself, saw both the Hand and the Master of Coin, the Grandmaester, all of them seemingly happy at the supposed death of a boy. He had seen the king who while being sad had not stopped his activities for a moment, though he was found more than occasionally speaking of Jon in glowing terms while entertaining a whore.

"You should have seen the boy move, seen him fight, one of a kind I tell you."

"With a man like that at my side, by the gods, I'd have been proud to swing my hammer with Jon Snow."

"Poor Ned, to lose a son, I should be there for him, he should be here."

Eventually, though the drink and the whores took his attention away and Robert was back doing what it was he did best. The queen was probably the happiest he had seen her since her odd behavior with the king, smiling, singing, friendly to servants, it was disturbing to see.

He also found he heard talk in the streets too, small folk, people who Jon had helped, who Lady Margaery had helped, all sad to hear he'd fallen. Of course this all changed when the second raven came and Barristan had found he had enjoyed this one far more. Seeing the disgruntled looks on Baelish and Arryn's face, the queen's mood souring, even seeing Robert happy, though it was remarkably like him being sad truth be told.

"That boy, I knew he was too fast to be taken down, have I told you of the Squires Tourney in Lannisport?" Robert said to yet another whore.

Barristan just hoped the mummery was worth it and that Jon and Richard had gotten what they needed, he thanked the gods once again that Arthur was there beside him and counted the days until he could join him.

**Riverrun 294 AC.**

**Raymun Darry.**

Being called to a feast to celebrate Edmure's naming as Lord Paramount was not his idea of fun, knowing he'd have to go was not something he had looked forward to. But when Richard's man arrived telling him of the mummery, he knew he'd enjoy himself that much more. So now as he sat there on day two of the feast, seeing Edmure sitting in his father's chair and looking even more lost than usual, he waited.

Seeing the Maester walk in, seeing the smile on Edmure's face, he knew he'd received the raven and he smirked inwardly while looking to see what Edmure would say or do. The floppy fish didn't disappoint, instead of keeping the news to himself, instead of just reading it out, he reveled in it, he celebrated it, and Raymun took note of the looks of disgust around the room.

"It seems my lords, that the gods have seen fit to punish the bastard, Jon Snow is dead, this calls for a toast."

Raymun was among many who didn't raise their glasses, the Mallister's and Mootons, the Blackwoods and the Brackens, and Lady Shella all keeping their glasses on the table. Lady Shella going so far as to stand up and berate those who had raised their glasses for such a toast.

"I was born and raised in the light of the seven, I fear the gods and so should all of you, to celebrate a boys demise so, an innocent in the eyes of the mother, it shames me to be in such company." she said as she stormed from the room.

"Let the old cunt go back to her haunted castle." Edmure said laughing and Raymun once again looked around the room.

Richard's man had said it was a mummery his king wished to play, an act, to make those who plotted against him stand out. But Raymun could see it was more than that, while it was true that was no doubt part of it, he could tell his king had a different goal. Edmure Tully would not sit easily in the seat of his father and in time Raymun felt his king meant to reel the fish in, place him on the fire and roast himself some trout, dragons were hungry and needed to be fed after all.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Seeing Sansa so distressed took her mind off her own distress, off her own upset, her own anger and grief. She had a focus now, a way to channel what she felt and a target to let loose on. She had Sansa brought back to her rooms, placed Right at her door with orders she wasn't to be disturbed and then went to check on Margaery, finding her asleep. She shooed the wolf from her grandaughter's door and sent her back to Sansa's room and called for Lady Catelyn to be brought to her solar on the morrow.

The woman arrived bright and early, her face full of anger and scorn and Olenna shrugged, the woman had no idea of how angry she was, nor how scornful she felt of her right now. Waiting until she sat, she poured some tea and offered Catelyn some but she shook her head. Olenna felt herself in no mood for games, no desire to be circumspect, no desire to be pleasant and so she was none of those things.

"You men have already been informed, and I've called you here to do so to you too, you are no longer welcome at Highgarden."

"You're throwing me out?" Catelyn said her surprise clear and Olenna wondered how she could be so stunned given what had happened with Sansa.

"At your daughter's request yes I am."

"What have you done to my daughter?"

"Me, what have you done my lady, your daughter came to my room last night extremely distressed, care to tell me why?."

"I do not answer to you Lady Olenna."

"You do while you're under my roof."

"I have nothing to say to you, you think yourself so clever but I can see your plans."

"You could not see my plans if I wrote them out and handed them to you myself." Olenna said laughing.

"You wish to marry Margaery to Joffrey, marry Willas to Sansa and help the bastard take Winterfell, I can see your plans clearly, well at least the last one is no more, the bastard has finally been put where he belongs."

"You are a hateful woman Catelyn Tully, a hateful woman indeed, now go I have no wish to look at your hate-filled face any longer than I must."

"My name is Stark, Catelyn Stark, my husband is Warden of the North, my brother Lord paramount of the Trident and don't you forget it, you old witch." Catelyn said standing up.

"Both Sansa and Jon taught me something trout, they taught me the meaning of pack, wolves are pack, fish are not, you are a Tully, as you've always been and you and your brother are no longer welcome in the Reach."

"I shall take my daughter and leave." Catelyn said and Olenna laughed.

"Your daughter is here at your husband's request, only he can ask her to leave, if you wish to take her, you better bring an army, Lady Tully. Left, see to it that the fishwife here and her guards are off our lands by noon."

"You think I'll stand for this, one day my daughter will be queen and then we'll see how strong you grow."

"Perhaps, but today I'm far stronger than you, so go, swim away, but do so quickly. I'd hate for Sansa to see her mother dragged from the keep, I'd hate for it, but I'd see it done." she said standing up and watched as Catelyn gulped.

They were gone within the hour and she found herself happier than she had been in a while, it had felt good for there to be no pretense, no courtesy given or received. Instead, she had gotten rid of the woman and that made her feel far better than she had that morn. She walked to Sansa's room and told her that her mother was gone, told her it had not been pleasant and Sansa had just nodded.

She checked on Margery over the course of the day, her granddaughter wishing no visitors and Olenna felt her heart break for her sweet rose, it would take her time to recover from the loss of Jon Snow, it would take them all time. Checking in on her that night before she went to bed, she found the wolf once again outside her grandaughter's door and this time let her inside, perhaps she could succeed where all others had failed.

"Grandmother, Grandmother, wake up." she opened her eyes to see her granddaughter and Sansa standing over her bed, both of them smiling.

"Margaery, Sansa?"

"Aye, wake up grandmother, I've news to share, great news, the best news, Jon, Jon is well grandmother, Jon is alive and well." Margaery said the smile on her face filling Olenna with more hope than she knew existed.

"You are certain?" she asked and both girls nodded and Olenna found herself wide awake and eager to learn more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, Tyrion's world is turned on it's head, Jon learns something about magic and Ned and the Blackfish get reaquainted.


	73. The Truth Hurts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion arrives home and deals with shocking news, Jon speaks to Oberyn about his plans before learning something about magic. In Winterfell Ned and the Blackfish come to some realizations.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Genna.**

She had to admit, seeing Joy try to speak to Jon about the dragons while the little girl made sure no one could hear her was amusing to her. Watching as she whispered in Jon's ear, as he whispered in hers and then she looked around as if she'd learned yet another great secret had made her laugh more than once, Jon too. Which the boy had needed, such was his guilt and anger at himself for how Margaery and Sansa had felt.

She was glad he'd been able to fix it, somewhat at least, though she knew he wouldn't rest until the raven could be sent and the news could be confirmed through more normal means. When he had told her and Gerion what he'd did she'd been stunned, to be able to control an animal in that way was still difficult for her to understand, to do so to an animal that far away was frightening.

"What are you chuckling about sister?" Gerion said sitting down beside her.

"Those two, look at them?" she said as Joy was once again having something whispered in her ear.

"Did I tell you what she said to me?" he asked smiling.

"No."

"We were walking to her lesson, just the two of us and she began questioning me trying to find out if I knew. I swear Genna when she plays that game of hers, I don't know how she keeps it up." he said and she laughed imagining Joy's questions "When Balerion came running by, she picked the cat up and looked at it, saying you're a dragon aren't you, and then looking at me out of the corner of her eye."

"The little minx."

"Aye, I had to tell her I knew, that you and Jaime and Tyrion did, as did Loras and Cregan and Lyarra and Jon's guards."

"He didn't tell her?" she asked surprised.

"I think he was so relieved she accepted it that he didn't get around to it."

"She knows Brienne and the new boy, what's his name?"

"Satin."

"Aye, him, she knows they don't know?"

"She does." he said and both of them looked at her and Jon as he began tickling her, Joy's laugher echoing around the room.

They were almost finished breaking their fast when Jaime arrived carrying a scroll in his hands.

"The ship's being spotted a little way out, Tyrion's home." he said and she sighed.

"We need him to rest and be settled first Jaime, tell Jon." she said and he nodded.

She took her mind of what they needed to speak of with Tyrion by making sure Joy went to her lesson and Brienne, Satin and Cregan went to theirs, Jon and Loras would be joining Jaime for the day and heading to Lannisport to welcome Tyrion home. Once she left Joy with Lyarra she then went to her own solar and began to read through her letters, there were some that responded to her request for fostering, which she had put off reading for now.

Tion would foster with Lord Brax and so she had sent letters to find some boys to foster here with Walder, one from the Riverlands, a Blackwood, a young lad from House Payne and a lad from House Rykker along with her nephew Tyrek, she would agree to. Joy's fostering was harder, as it seemed even Joy being the future lady of Castamere was not enough for some to forget Joy's birth.

She had received a number of house's apologies and it annoyed her no end, how dare they look down upon her niece. She had though received some replies which she was glad of, some of which she was more than happy to accept. One from House Bracken and one from Emmon's house. Despite herself she had asked for and gotten Walda to come to stay with her, the girl was kin after all and White Walda as they called her deserved far better than growing up at the Twins.

The others though had excused themselves, most claimed other arrangements and Genna wasn't happy about it in the least, still, there was time and so she wrote a letter to Olenna seeking someone from the Reach. She was just finishing when Gerion arrived and was annoyed to find that she'd spent barely any time on the work she'd come to do really.

"You can't hide away in here you know?"

"Who can't." she said and he chuckled.

"We have to be there for him, I understand the urge, I feel it too, a part of me just wishes to ride to Castamere and hide out there, just leave it to others to deal with. But we can't, we already did that with Jon and only that he understood we'd have harmed the boy far more than we almost did, we can't do that with Tyrion."

"I know, I'm scared Gerion, gods help me I'm scared. I'm scared of seeing him and breaking down, I'm scared how he'll react, I'm scared what it'll mean for us all." she said and her brother got up and walked around her desk, kneeling down and taking her in his arms.

"Remember the night we scared Kevan." he said and she shook her head "You, me, Tygett, we all snuck to his room in the dark, you don't remember?"

"No."

"Tygett got the key and hid it so he couldn't lock his door, remember how he was at night, how worried he was about ghosts and how father would allow him to lock his door?" he said and she nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Aye."

"So we snuck in and, it was dark and windy, one of those nights when the Rock was louder than usual. We found him hiding under his covers, so Tygett and I grabbed his legs and you, you." he said laughing.

"I jumped into the bed beside him screaming loudly all the while." she said laughing too.

"Aye, that was scary Genna, this, this is nothing." he said and she looked at him nodded and kissed him on his cheek before watching as he stood up.

"I'll see you later?" he asked and she nodded once again.

He was right, they needed to be there for him, to put aside what they may be feeling, it wasn't about their hurt, their pain, their anger, it was about Tyrion. He needed to know he was her nephew, Jaime's brother, he needed to know that his family loved him, now and always.

**Lannisport 294 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

Seeing the docks come into view he searched and was happy to see the white wolf and his nephew standing beside it, happy to see him safe and well. Even after Arianne had shown him both of the raven scrolls, even after Ellaria had told him that should it be untrue then Sarella would have sent him word, he still worried. Seeing Jon standing there, he now really began to think about the reasons behind the mummery, about why Jon had felt the need to do such a thing.

Watching Tyrion greet his brother he smiled, as he did when Jon greeted him and then a moment later when Tyrion yelped and tried to shoo the white wolf away. Though for once Ghost was not 'Trying to remove my britches'" as Tyrion had told him the wolf was wont to do, instead, the wolf was licking his face and forcing Tyrion to chuckle. Jon greeted Ellaria first and he was happy to see the easy way he did so, he hoped when he was king he ignored protocol as he did now, as he looked at Jon greeting Ellaria with a warm hug.

"It is good to see you Jon." Oberyn said far too many people watching for him to call him nephew.

"You to Prince Oberyn." Jon said and nodded to show him they'd speak in a moment.

As they got into the carriage he was happy they'd be going to Casterly Rock rather than the building they'd stayed in previously, feeling the urge to be closer to Jon and Sarella. He was happier still when Jon joined he, Ellaria and Tyrion in the carriage, Ghost following Arthur and Jors as they led Jon's horse away.

"What happened Jon?" he asked as soon as they left Lannisport itself.

"Firstly I want you to know I was always safe, everything about the attempt we knew of, they even hired one of Richard's men to do the job." Jon said with a soft smile which wasn't as reassuring as the boy thought it was.

"Who?" he asked and both Tyrion and Ellaria looked on as eagerly as he did.

"Catelyn Tully, Edmure Tully, and Petyr Baelish." Jon said and Ellaria gasped at the mention of Jon's aunt.

"Your aunt was part of this?" Ellaria asked her shock still clear in her voice.

"I believe she was the key part." Jon said.

He told them then of how Richard on Olenna's advice investigated the Tully's, finding out it was Edmure behind the attack in the Riverlands, of how he then followed Catelyn to King's Landing and then Jon told them of the hiring of Bronn. As he spoke Oberyn was surprised both by how calmly he did so and by how every so often he'd glance and then look away from Tyrion.

"What steps have you taken against them?" Tyrion asked and Jon looked to him, then away and then back to him, making Oberyn wonder if perhaps he had been wrong and his nephew wasn't calm at all.

"None." he said and Ellaria beat him to the punch, moving from her seat and sitting down beside Jon, her arms going around him and holding him tightly, he couldn't make out what she whispered in his ears but he did see Jon nod a couple of times as she did so.

"Jon, we need to act, you know this?" Tyrion asked and Jon moved his head from Ellaria's shoulder.

"We can speak on it later, tell me of Essos."

He began to tell him then of Illyrio, of Viserys and the rumors of Daenerys, he was about to tell him more but they had arrived at Casterly Rock and so they left the carriage and Jon moved to show them to their rooms. As they got out of the lift he saw Tyrion's family waiting to see him, his aunt and uncle and cousins, he smirked seeing Tyrion look warily at Balerion as he greeted them.

"Father." he heard Sarella say and looked to see her walking from where he knew Jon's room was.

"Daughter, you look well, you are happy?" he asked and she nodded before hugging him and then Ellaria.

Jon nodded to Tyrion and Jaime and the others before walking with Ellaria, Sarella and him to his room, asking them to step inside for a moment, the white wolf guarding the door along with Arthur and Jors.

"Your own rooms are in the guest wing or should you prefer you can stay in the vaults with us?" Jon said as he looked around surprised that Rhaenix and Lygaron were not in sight.

"The vaults?"

"The dragons are too big uncle, they need room, Rhaenix, Lygaron, they are much happier down there and so we moved down with them." Jon said and he turned to Ellaria who nodded.

"Show us these vaults."

They took the lift down and when Jon and Sarella led them through the Vaults he was surprised to see just how different the place was. It was brighter, cleaner, the rooms they brought them to would be perfect. Jon brought them then to his room where Rhaenix chirped happily seeing him and both he and Ellaria walked to her while Jon spoke to Lygaron.

"Soon, son." he heard Jon say.

After getting reacquainted with his daughter and niece, Jon asked him to walk with him to the beach, so leaving Ellaria with Sarella to catch up he followed him, enjoying the walk and immediately seeing the benefits of living down here, for the dragons especially though for Jon too.

"I know you have questions uncle, the anger you feel I've felt it too, he helped calm me." Jon said with a smile as Ghost ran through the sand ahead of them.

"How?"

"I'm a dragon and a wolf and wolves stalk their prey uncle, they wait and pounce when the time is right."

"Like a viper in the sand." he said with a smile and Jon nodded.

"Edmure Tully is a fool, his men won't follow him and so Robert can't count on their support, Baelish, we know all about Baelish. Richard told me that he's the father of Jon Arryn's child, that he's been sleeping with Lysa Tully for years and that she's not the Tully he really wishes to sleep with." Jon said and he looked at him in surprise.

"Was there not some story of him and your uncle?"

"Uncle Brandon almost killed him, though it vexes me why he cared so much." Jon said and he looked at him inquisitively.

"I do not understand?"

"My uncle was in love with Ashara, they married, why would he care to fight Baelish over Catelyn Tully?" Jon asked clearly confused.

"The fight may not have meant the same to both men, perhaps for Littlefinger it was for Catelyn, for Brandon it may have been sheer annoyance, anger at being called out, your uncle had temper did he not?"

"It got him killed." Jon said softly and he caught the worried glance he gave him, felt the lump in his throat at his nephew's concern.

"I have learned to control mine own temper, someone showed me how much I have to live for." he said and Jon smiled "So you plan to wait?" he asked.

"Do you see Robert giving up the Throne uncle, do you see a way this happens without a war?"

"No, war is inevitable." he said.

"Then should we not use all the tools we have, create dissension among our enemies, have them fight themselves, even while they fight us?"

He looked at the boy, his nephew, his sister's son by choice, blood of my blood she had called him and he saw it even more clearly now, fire and ice may course through Jon's veins, but there was sand there too, there was Martell in him, that much was clear.

"You are far too smart for your age nephew." he said with a chuckle.

"I've had good teachers." he said and they turned as Ghost came running up the beach carrying a fish in his mouth.

"It's a pity that's not a trout." Oberyn said and Jon laughed as did he.

They headed back into the vaults and he told him even more about Illyrio and his uncle, Jon getting angrier as he did so, even more so when he spoke of the magister sending men after Daenerys.

"What is he up to uncle?"

"I do not know, Daenerys you sent the Hound to her?"

"I did, I saw him protect her in a vision."

"He is doing so, none have gotten close to her, as for Viserys, I do not know."

"How well protected is he, could we get to him?" Jon asked.

"With planning, yes, but on his lands, we are at a disadvantage. I also think he will move your uncle from the manse but we could try."

"I'll see if I can learn anything, see if the glass candles can help me."

"You can control them?" he asked eagerly.

"I can see some of what happens or is happening now, it's hard to focus but I can somewhat, if I really want to see something, I can see it, I think."

"We found the Maester, Loamara maybe he knows more, or perhaps it's time we speak to the mage?"

"I'll talk to Loamara, what do you make of him uncle?"

"I believe him loyal, nephew."

"Uncle I need you to do something for me, Tyrion, I need you to be there for him, can you do that?" Jon asked stopping him as they reached the vault doors.

"Tyrion is a friend, both Ellaria and I are fond of him, he will need us?" he asked and Jon nodded "Then we will be here for him."

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

After eating and bathing and watching his grandniece and nephew do surprisingly well at archery, Arya especially, he spoke to Eddard only briefly before he was called away on lordly business. So he found himself walking the grounds of Winterfell and becoming more and more impressed with it as he did so. Unlike Riverrun, the Red Keep, Highgarden or any of the southern keeps, this was far more to his liking.

Winterfell was built for practicality, not show, for defense, not luxury, watching the guards go about their business, the way each gate was guarded, the training drills which happened, all of it making him feel right at home. This was how a keep was supposed to be run, be prepared for the worst, always, even if it never came to pass.

"Ser Brynden, I wonder if you'd be up for a spar." the bushy whiskered Ser Rodrik asked and he nodded.

"Aye, that sounds like a grand idea."

In the end, he sparred with Ser Rodrik and his nephew Jory, with Alyn, Harwin, and Tomard, he beat them all, Ser Rodrik giving him a fair go and Jory coming closest to beating him. He chuckled at the claps which came after the last few spars, seeing both Arya and Bran looking on, his grandniece doing her best impression of his fighting style as she watched.

The woman who grabbed the children and took them away was the new governess, a Lady Cerwyn and was it any other man that Eddard Stark he'd have thought it strange this woman being her while Cat was not. He doubted there was anything untoward going on and even the little voice in the back of his head saying he had fathered a bastard once, was ignored.

War was war, men did things they would not in peace and Brynden could not see Ned sully his vows again. He had been enjoyed himself immensely, and was looking forward to eating and drinking with these men later on when he overheard the conversation between two of the guards.

"I tell you it's the fucking southerners." the older guard said.

"Every day with you it's the southerners." the younger guard said with a laugh.

"Aye, and every day I'm right, they hate us, they look down on us and don't want to see the North strong, that's why they tried to kill the lad."

"You think the south wants to kill Jon Snow to keep us weak?" the younger guard said his laugh gone now and Brynden listening more closely.

"Aye, they tried to kill him in the Riverlands and now in the West too."

"The West wouldn't want him dead." the younger guard said dismissively.

"Did I say the fucking West, clear your ears you daft sod, the south, it the south who wishes him dead, not the West and certainly not the North, that lad's as true a Northman as I've ever seen."

"The white wolf." the younger guard said with a smile.

"Aye, the White Wolf, may the old gods keep him safe."

Brynden was stunned, it couldn't be, could it? Would they have gone against his wishes again? Would Edmure be that stupid? Would Cat?. His nephew was an idiot, his return to Riverrun proved that, to argue with him, to basically tell him to leave showed that clearly.

"_You did what uncle?"_

"_I ordered the stocks replenished, the stores to be full, then began the work of putting this keep back to how it should be, Riverrun is supposed to be a fortress nephew."_

"_You overstepped uncle, you are not Lord of Riverrun I am."_

"_I was acting Lord, perhaps you should act a damn Lord yourself."_

"_I am Lord, I thank you uncle, but you had no right to tell my men what to do, no right to spend the coin."_

"_No right, No right, I'll not see my home turned into a laughing stock, for fuck's sake Edmure the fucking Frey's could have taken this keep."_

"_I'll protect Riverrun, I'm lord here uncle not you, perhaps it's time you went back to the Vale."_

"_Oh I'll go, I'll not set foot in this place ever again and when they come for you Edmure, when the enemy is at the gate, you shout you're Lord of Riverrun at them, I'm sure that'll be enough to put the fear of the gods in them. You nephew are a fucking disappointment."_

It was clear to him that nothing he had said and done had gotten through to Edmure, had it gotten through to Cat? Had she listened? Or had they played him, had they told him what he had hoped to hear? He spent the rest of the day finding out as much as he could about the attack, surprised to hear that at first, a raven had arrived telling of its success before another arrived telling of its failure.

Why two ravens? Surely a Maester wouldn't send news that the boy had fallen without seeing him for himself? Surely he'd wait and confirm the boy's death before letting the realm know of such a thing? Unless? No, it couldn't be, would they do that? Would anyone do that?.

"There you are Ser Brynden, come it's steak and kidney pie tonight, with onions and gravy, you've not lived until you've had one of Gage's pies Ser." Jory said and he smiled and followed the man into the great hall.

He looked to the high table to see Eddard, Lady Cerwyn, his grandniece and nephew sitting there, taking his seat beside his Goodnephew he found it hard to speak for most of the night, his mind in turmoil. Feigning tiredness as the reason for his lack of conversation he instead watched while his mind went over things. He noticed how easily Lady Cerwyn spoke to the children, to Eddard, how at ease they were and that voice in his head threatened to rise up again.

"Uncle Blackfish, could I be a knight?" Brandon asked and he smiled at the boy.

"Of course you could lad, in fact when you're older how about being my squire?"

"Could I, father could I?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Aye, if you're good lad." Eddard said and the boy agreed he would be, before reaching down to talk to the wolf and tell him he was going to be a knight.

"Could I squire too?" Arya asked and he shook his head telling her ladies couldn't be squires and chuckled as she groused saying she wasn't a lady and that boys had all the fun.

He ate and then drank far more ale than he should, finding himself while not drunk at least well on the way to being so. Laying down in his bed that night though his mind was once again filled with thoughts of Jon Snow, thoughts of whether or not his niece and nephew had once again tried to kill a child. Though as he slept, as he drifted off it was to dreams, dreams of Lion's and a White Wolf tearing down the gates of Riverrun, dreams of his home in flames.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jaime.**

While as always he was glad to have his brother with him, he found his happiness tempered by what was to come. They would allow him to settle back in, allow him to rest up and enjoy the calm, because the storm was coming, so each of his family greeted him and Jon took Oberyn away, giving them more time alone with Tyrion. Though it was what had happened with Jon and Dacey's condition which Tyrion seemed most concerned about.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked him as they sat in the solar an hour later, having gone over events both from his and Tyrion's side.

"Wait for now."

"Wait?"

"Jon was right Tyrion, we know them, we know their plans, we can watch them and should it need be we can change our minds and deal with them, but the more he explained it to me, the more it makes sense."

Explain it to me." Tyrion said clearly not convinced.

So he did, he explained it all and Tyrion nodded adding little things to it before laughing when he was done speaking.

"He really is a wolf."

"Not only." he said and his brother nodded "What of Loamara?"

"Strange man, he keeps looking at me oddly, but I think he's trustworthy, he thought we were there to kill him."

"He did?"

"Aye, got down on his knees and asked us to make it clean, he knows things, we'll see more when he speaks to Jon."

"Viserys and this Magister?"

"I don't know Jaime, I can't understand his game."

"Jon will look to rescue him." he said

"Aye, at least his aunt seems safe."

"You saw her?"

"No, but we heard of her, she and the Hound are proving far more difficult to capture than the Magister expected, even if he claims it to be his goal to help."

"Jon was right." he said laughing and Tyrion looked to him "The Hound, he said he saw him in a vision, a large dog guarding a silver-headed girl, it seems sending him was the right thing to do." he said and noticed Tyrion look away from him briefly when he said vision.

"Dacey?"

"Soon brother, you're soon to be an uncle." he said and Tyrion smiled reaching for the glass and pouring them both some wine.

"To uncle Tyrion." his brother said with a laugh.

"Aye, Uncle Tyrion." he said and though he laughed too, he felt bad doing so.

Dinner that night was one of the happiest he could remember, Dacey was even feeling well enough to attend and only grumbling a little bit when both Tyrion and Oberyn stared at her size. Ellaria quickly sitting with her and speaking to her of things which helped with certain pains and aches, giving her a drink she had made which had Dacey seemingly far more comfortable after drinking.

While Oberyn spoke to Sarella, Loras, Cregan, Satin, and Brienne, all of them listening eagerly as he told them story after story. While Jon kept Joy entertained and Tyrion and Gerion laughed, while Ellaria and Dacey spoke quietly to each other, he found himself looking to Genna. Both of them wearing the same look on their faces, both of them no doubt finding themselves seeking Tyrion out, and both feeling trepidation at what was to come on the morrow.

"It will be alright, you know this, my love." Dacey said softly to him as they stood in their room later.

"He's going to be so hurt Dacey, so hurt by it all." he said as he helped her undress before helping her to bed.

"Aye he is, but you'll be there for him. We all will."

"Aye." he said his arms going around her and kissing her neck softly before he inadvertently tickled her when his hair brushed against her ear "What was that Ellaria gave you?" he asked as she laughed and brushed his hair away.

"It helps with the back pain, some herbs, I felt so much better after it, she said she'll make me some more.

"Back pain? you didn't tell me you were in pain."

"No I didn't, you already treat me like I'm about to break, I wasn't giving you more excuses." she said and he laughed before kissing her again.

He found the night went far faster than he had hoped, found his appetite gone the next morning and when Tyrion was finished eating, when Genna and Gerion arrived, all four of them made their way down to the vaults. They walked through and past the rooms and out onto the beach itself to find Jon there with Arthur and the two dragons, Rhaenix and Lygaron flying in the sky.

"By the gods, she's grown." Tyrion said and Jaime and Gerion shuddered as the bronze dragon flew closer and looked at him and chirped only for Jon to speak something they couldn't hear to it.

"Tyrion there's something we need to tell you." he said and waited for a moment until Jon arrived, the look on his face one of worry which Tyrion picked up on.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"While you were gone I had a vision Tyrion, a vision of the past." Jon said and paused when Tyrion nodded "I saw something, something I wish I could forget, something I wish I didn't have to tell you, but it's something you need to know."

"What is it? What's wrong?" his brother said looking from Jon to him.

"My grandfather was an evil man Tyrion, far more than we ever knew, it seems that..it seems that…I'm sorry Tyrion, I'm so sorry, but he…he…"Jon said and looked to him though Jaime couldn't speak.

"Rhaella wasn't the only woman Aerys forced himself upon Tyrion, he did it to your mother too." Genna said and Tyrion looked to them all shaking his head.

"He couldn't, he wouldn't, father, no he couldn't, father would have, father would have, Jaime, this isn't true, please, tell me it's not true." Tyrion said his voice almost breaking as he shook his head and began to back away from them, moving up the sand.

"It is Tyrion, it is, but that's not all, it….you….I…" the words not coming to him he looked helplessly to his brother.

"Aerys was your father nephew, not Tywin." Gerion said when Jaime couldn't and Tyrion fell to his knees, Jaime moving to him as quickly as he could.

"Look at me, Look at me, you are my brother, Tyrion, you are my brother, nothing anyone can say will ever change that, you are my brother." he said his arms trying to drag Tyrion closer as he tried to pull away from him.

"I'm a monster, a monster, sired by an even bigger monster, Rapespawn, Dragonspawn." Tyrion shouted and the bronze dragon flew closer, the white one and Jon both trying to keep Lygaron away.

"You are my nephew, my nephew who I love, the furthest thing from a monster there could be." Genna said as she too embraced his brother.

Gerion came over too and all three of them tried to hold him, his brother screaming as he sobbed, pulling away one moment and letting them pull him closer the next. Eventually, he calmed somewhat and reluctantly they allowed him to move from them, Tyrion shaking his head and walking down the beach, he moved to follow but Jon placed a hand on his chest and he watched as Ghost took off after Tyrion, as he and the white wolf went from their view as they then crossed over a dune.

"What if he's not safe, what if he tries to harm himself?" he said his voice full of panic.

"Ghost won't allow it. Give him some time, a little anyway." Jon said and Gerion nodded in agreement.

"We should have told him differently, better, softer, we should have done something, anything." he said pacing in the sand a few moments later, he saw Jon's worried face, saw him looking over his shoulder and turned to see what was going on, seeing Jors run towards them.

"My lord, my lord, you must come, it's time, it's time, the babe, the babe is coming."

"What, it can't, it's too soon." he said looking out in the direction Tyrion had gone.

"It is happening now my lord, Jardene says it is coming Lady Dacey asks for you." Jors said.

"I can't, I need to be, Tyrion he needs me."

"Go Jaime, go, you too Genna, Gerion and I will stay, go." Jon said and he found himself torn over what to do.

He was practically dragged away by Jors and Genna, was standing in front of his rooms so quickly that he didn't even know how he'd gotten there, and was inside holding her hand before he had time to process anything.

"She is well?" he heard Genna ask and then he looked down to see her, the sweat on he brow, the pained expression, he looked to the Maester, to Genna and then to Ellaria who he had not even noticed when he entered.

"She is, the babe will be here soon."

"Jaime, Tyrion how is he?" Dacey asked and he looked at her grabbing a wet cloth and wiped her brow.

"He is fine my love, nothing to worry about." he said and she just nodded, allowing him the lie for now.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**Ned.**

He had allowed Brynden to settle, to get comfortable before he spoke to him, both for the man's sake and a little for his own. Seeing him arrive without Cat had been a surprise, seeing him here at all had surprised him. That he had come after Cat had gone south, that he had come without her, something didn't sit right with him about it. So they had eaten, drank, and he had spent the night as he had many of them since his wife had left to visit her family, looking over the letters he had found.

At first, he had been so shocked at what Lya had taken him to, so caught out that he couldn't place the man's name with the man himself. Petyr Baelish, not registering in his mind as that Petyr, as Cat's childhood friend, as the man Brandon had almost killed. Instead, he had been wrapped up in the sheer number of letters, the fact that there were over half a hundred of them, he had been so wrapped up in trying to read through them, that he had missed it.

Then when he had finished, when he was done reading them, when the shock wore off, it came to him who Petyr Baelish was and so he read them again and again, seeking answers? Clarity? though it was hard to find either, the letters on the face of it were innocent enough, though some of the subject matter was hard to take. Why was Cat speaking to this man about Jon, why was he telling her things which were clearly not true?.

He dressed, broke his fast, and tried to put the letters out of his mind, tried to once again go about his daily business, but Brynden's mood seemed similar to his own and so he decided to speak to the man, to clear up the bad feeling in his gut before it got worse.

"Brynden, have you seen the godswood?" he asked walking towards his gooduncle.

"Not yet Eddard."

"Ned."

"Ned." Brynden replied.

The two men walked and he could see the awed look appear on his face when Brynden saw the Weirwood, walking over to the stream he sat down on the log and bid him do likewise, though he felt a little naked doing so without Ice.

"Why have you come here Brynden, truly?" he asked and Brynden sighed.

"I wished to see the north and my grandnephew, wanted to see if the boy was someone I could feel hopeful for, someone I'd like to squire for me in the future." Brynden said and Ned could tell while it was the truth, it was not the whole truth.

"Why now?"

"Did Hoster write to you, about Brandon?" Brynden asked and for the briefest moment he wondered if he'd known of the letter Hoster had sent to his father, but then he realized it was his son, not his brother he was speaking of.

"No, he never did."

"After his death, I found some notes, he wished Brandon to foster with him, talked about speaking to you about his future, he never did?"

"No, why do you ask, what's this really about Brynden."

"My nephew's an idiot Ned, a complete idiot, before he died my brother and I spoke, I think he may have been ready to name Brandon his heir instead of Edmure."

He couldn't be suggesting what he thought, could he? Was he really suggesting his nephew a kinslayer and if so, then what Luwin had said regarding the Tully's, Did this not make that more likely?.

"Where is Cat, Brynden?."

"She traveled to Kings Landing with Edmure for his naming and after that, I believe she planned to go to Highgarden, but I do not know for certain where my niece is."

"What is it your not telling me?" Ned asked and the man shook his head.

"I'll not speak on things I do not know Ned, not in case they're just the mistaken thoughts of an old man, all I'll say is my nephew is an idiot and I hoped to see my grandnephew was not one."

"And if he's not?"

"Then I'd ask to train the lad, to be his knight and he be my squire."

"He's too young, when he's older perhaps."

"Why wait, your bastard was what six namedays when he went west, why not allow Brandon to go earlier?"

"He's only four namedays Brynden."

"Aye, but I ask you to think on it Ned." Brynden said standing up."

"How much of an idiot is your nephew Brynden?" he asked as the man turned to walk away.

"You heard of Kings Landing, of what happened?"

"Aye.."

"That was him being clever Ned." Brynden said shrugging and walking away.

He ended up sitting there alone for far longer than he had imagined, Lya walking over to him eventually and looking at him, her eyes he swore were full of concern. He picked a stone and threw it into the pool and watched as the fish scattered, Lya growling at them as they did so.

Later that night he found himself speaking to Luwin again on the timing of the ravens to Riverrun, working the dates in his head, thinking back to the concern from Cat over Sansa and not Jon. Once again he reread the letters, the early ones not making much sense, the things spoken of not clear to him. It was the later ones though, the ones that were clearly about Jon, and he saw it even more clearly then.

These were replies, returned thoughts, which meant that his wife had written as many the other way, that she had initiated this conversation, that this man's thoughts on his nephew had come in response to his wife's own. It was the last one he kept going to, the one which had come when Jon was due to arrive, her behavior clearer in his head now.

_My dearest Cat._

_I hope this letter finds you well, though the news I have to share will no doubt cause you concern. I dearly wish it was not so, I wish the news I shared with you would only ever bring you happiness and joy. But alas that's not the way of life and so instead I must warn you of the danger you may find yourself and your family in._

_It has come to my attention that along with the Lannisters, Jon Snow intends to take Winterfell from your son. After he tricked Edmure into a skewed duel he was heard to brag about bringing the fishes down once and for all. I'm sorry to say he did so with no witnesses my dearest one, for if he had I could have brought it to Lord Arryn's attention and stopped him before he could put whatever plans he had into action._

_He was then heard to brag that soon your son would be reviled in the north leading to him being declared heir, I do not know what plans he has to dispose of young Brandon but be wary Cat for I'm sure he has some. I will continue to help in any way I can, ask of me any service you wish and if it's in my power to provide it I shall._

_Be careful Cat for I fear that perhaps your husband is not only aware of these plans, but may in some way be behind them. _

_I remain as always your most loyal friend and servant._

_P._

This letter had laid out her fears and worries clearly, at first he had been furious at Baelish for saying such things, had wanted to tell Jon of him, to tell Jaime of him. But something at the back of his mind was telling him things were wrong, things were not right, that he was missing something and until he found it, he would be wrong to speak on it.

It was clearer now that this was in response to the things Cat had said, this man was telling her what she wished to hear, feeding her paranoia over Jon, adding to it, and he at first couldn't be certain why. This man was in love with his wife, still, after all these years, he was willing to help her, and was now Master of Coin. The letter's, his wife's absence, the attacks on Jon, Brynden's arrival, his cryptic words, all of it, all of it, it was clear, his wife...

The knock on the door took him from his thoughts and he placed the letters back in his drawer and opened it to find Luwin standing there.

"A raven my lord for Highgarden." Luwin said and handed him the scroll the Rose of Highgarden seal clear.

_Lord Stark,_

_We've just had to cut short a visit from your wife after she upset Sansa greatly and was flippant and dismissive of the terrible news we had at the time believed to be true regarding Jon. I had no choice but to order her to leave, she did not do so gracefully. I assure you I place no fault with you, nor with Sansa who will write to you with her own thoughts on the matter, I just wished you to be informed. I will not have a woman speak ill of Jon in my home, and to do so when we believe he had passed, was not something I'd expect from a godly woman._

_Lady Olenna._

He waited until Luwin had gone, sat down hard on the bed, placing his head in his hands.

"Cat, what have you done." he said his voice tinged with both sadness and anger.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

The beach was quiet just he and Gerion sitting there waiting while Arthur stood far enough back he could barely be seen, he could sense Tyrion's sadness, his anger, and he knew that he was rubbing the white wolf as they waited, his movements far calmer than he would have expected. Rhaenix was flying over him keeping Lygaron away, trying to tell his son that yes his rider was hurting, but now was not the time, now he needed space.

"Soon my son, soon you can go to him, for now, let him be." he said in his mind and the bronze dragon reluctantly agreed.

"Watch him Rhae." he said and she told him she would.

Gerion just kept looking up the beach to where Tyrion was, Jon could tell he wanted nothing more than to get up and go down there to be with his nephew, to comfort him if he could. Though he occasionally looked the other way too, to the vaults to where Jaime had gone, to where Dacey was bringing a new cub into the world.

"We should go to him." Gerion said and he shook his head.

"He doesn't want us to my lord, he wishes to be alone, give him time."

"Is he safe? Well?"

"He is safe and he will be well, he's handling it better than I had hoped."

"Or he's not handling it at all Jon."

"I think he is, but you could be right. I'll go."

"Maybe it's better if I go, Jon?"

"Trust me it's not." he said and Gerion nodded.

He walked slowly down the beach finding Tyrion almost snuggled against Ghost he was that close to him, he closed his eyes and thanked the wolf for looking after his family and Ghost looked to him and he felt it in his head 'Pack' and despite the circumstances, he smiled.

"May I sit." he asked and Tyrion nodded "I understand you know, better than anyone, its why I didn't want to tell you, why Lygaron and I fought so much."

"Why would you fight with a dragon?"

"I'm a dragon we fight." he said and though it was a jape, neither of them laughed.

"I'm a monster, a child of rape." Tyrion said his self-disgust clear.

"When Jaime first told me the truth, I felt that way, a monster, a child of rape, that's what I had been told you see, what I had believed had happened to my mother, that she had been kidnapped and raped by my father. Of course, I didn't know she was my mother or that he was my father when I heard that over the years, but later, when Jaime told me, that's how I felt."

"Your mother wasn't raped though was she, mine was, by your grandfather." Tyrion spat out.

"I know, but I understand, I get it, how it makes you feel, how it hurts you and as hard as you may find it to believe, it actually makes no difference at all."

"What the fuck are you talking about Jon, how can you say that? it makes every fucking difference, I'm a child born of rape it makes a fucking difference." Tyrion said angrily.

"Aye you are, and it makes no fucking difference at all, just as being a bastard makes no difference, or being trueborn, none of it fucking matters Tyrion, none of it. You are who you are, not because of your birth, but because of you." he said and Tyrion looked at him shaking his head.

"I'm…I'm…"

"A brother, a nephew, an uncle and soon to be an uncle again."

"What?"

"Dacey is having her babe, you're about to become an uncle again." he said a smile on his face.

"Again?"

"Aye Uncle, again." he said looking to him, Tyrion looking at him before realization dawned in his face.

"Jon, I…"

"I know this is hard, I know you'll need time to deal with it, I did, but you haven't changed Tyrion, no one feels any differently about you, not even me. I considered you my family before this, this just confirms we are kin. I fucking hate Aerys with every ounce of my being, for what he did to my grandmother, to my grandfather and uncle, to your mother, but you are my uncle, my family, my blood, for that I'm grateful."

They sat in silence for a bit and Tyrion looked out as the dragon's dropped, Jon feeling Lygaron trying to speak to him, trying to come into his head.

"He is yours you know." he said then a moment later.

"What?"

"Lygaron, he is yours, you are his rider, he's waiting for you."

"You, you're given me your dragon."

"He is not my dragon, he chooses you Tyrion, I think he did it from the first moment he saw you." Jon said remembering how the bronze dragon reacted when he first saw Tyrion.

"When I was a child, Gerion asked what gift I wanted for my name day. I begged him for a dragon. It wouldn't even have to be a big dragon, I told him. It could be little like me." Tyrion said a small smile on his face.

"He Uncle, like you will cast a large shadow." Jon said and stood up "Your niece or nephew is about to be born, do you wish to stay here or go see them?"

"Let's go, nephew, I can wallow later." Tyrion said and Jon nodded.

Gerion nodded at him as he walked towards them and he gave him a soft smile and looked on as Gerion knelt down and hugged Tyrion. Jon told Rhaenix and Lygaron that he'd speak to them later, the bronze dragon seeming to be happier for now. He knew Tyrion still wasn't there yet, that he'd not fully come to terms with things, but the babe had probably picked the best time to arrive for him at least.

After telling Jors and Sarella to help Rhaenix and Lygaron in, they took the lift up and found Loras and Joy outside Jaime's room with Genna there too. Once she saw Tyrion she went over and whispered into his ear and Jon was relieved to see the small smile.

"Where are the others?" he asked Loras.

"Oberyn offered to do some sparring with them, but Joy wanted to come here."

"Babe is coming Jon?"

"He is, another little cousin for you Joy." he said and she smiled.

"When?"

"Soon." he said and she nodded, walking over to stand beside him.

"Tyrion sad?" she asked and he hid his chuckle when after he nodded she ran to Tyrion to give him her biggest hug.

He ended up having to take Joy for something to drink, bringing back something for each of them, it wasn't for lack of servants but hearing the noise from inside he worried it would scare her. Not long after they got back they heard the sound of a babe crying and after a few more moments Jaime walked out, the smile on his face only getting larger when he saw Tyrion.

"Is everything alright? Dacey is well?" Genna asked and he nodded.

"She is, she and our daughter." Jaime said looking to Tyrion "Joanna Lannister." he said and Jon watched as Tyrion nodded and wiped his eyes.

It was the next day he saw her, the babe was laying in a small crib, she looked so small so delicate her hair almost as dark as his, her eyes a vivid green. After speaking to Dacey and finding out she was feeling much better, he talked to Jaime and told him of how Tyrion had reacted, Jaime surprised he seemed to be taking it so well.

"It will hit him again my lord, I think the babe, other things have taken it a little from his mind."

"What do we do about others Jon, do we tell them?" Jaime asked.

"There's lots of time for that, enjoy your daughter my lord, make sure Dacey is well, we'll deal with things as they come."

Over the next few days, he noticed Tyrion drinking a little more, so he spoke to Oberyn who told him he was hiding whatever it was inside him and so he spoke to him again, though nothing really came of it. Instead, Jon asked Gerion and Genna to speak to him, as it seemed it was partly that Tyrion wasn't sure how their relationship worked for now and needed more time.

"My lord?" he heard the voice as he stepped from the lift, Walder on guard today.

"Maester?"

"I do not know if I'm still one, so perhaps it's best to call me by name, Dalor Loamara." the former maester said.

"Essosi?" he asked and the man smiled and nodded.

"I was born in Braavos but came here when very young to study at the Citadel." Dalor said as they walked.

"Why?"

"I wished to work for the Targaryens, my lord."

"Jon." he said and the former Maester nodded.

"Jon."

"Why work for the Targaryens and if so why not just work for them, why go through the expense and training at the citadel?"

"An old friend told me I'd be needed here one day, she told me this many years ago when I was just a boy."

"An old friend?"

"A story for another time. I've been catching up on some of the things you've done Jon, incredible achievements for one so young."

"I've had some ideas Dalor, others have seen them through." he said and the man just laughed quietly.

"You are just like him you know."

"Like who?" he said his mind already telling him what he was going to say.

"Your father." Loamara said and Jon was about to say something when Melisandre walked from the lift.

"Jon?" she said obviously noticing something in his expression.

"Lady Melisandre, this is Dalor Loamara, the former Maester of Dragonstone."

"My lady, Jon, I must get back to my work." the Maester said turning and beginning to walk away before turning back "Blood is the key Jon, the red priests know this, there is power in King's Blood and magic needs power." he said and then walked away.

"That man was a Maester?" Melisandre asked and Jon nodded.

"Aye, he delivered my sister." he said and she looked at him and nodded "What he said about King's Blood is this true?"

"There is power in all blood Jon, King's Blood is powerful yes, yours more than any."

"Why?"

"You are his chosen."

He spent the day playing on the beach with Joy, she felt even happier that not only was coming down to the vaults a 'Yenture' but it was secret and she got to see the dragons. Though she had actually spent most of the day chasing Ghost and Dusk through the sand and making sure, he, Cregan and Loras helped her. He sparred before dinner with Brenne and Satin as they still couldn't come down to the Vaults, he was missing time with them, and so had resolved to try and make some more.

That night he spoke to Sarella about what Loamara and Melisandre said before she then went to eat with Ellaria and Oberyn, leaving him alone with the dragons. Lygaron was annoyed Tyrion hadn't come to him yet and Jon laughed each time the dragon complained, even more so when he and Rhaenix argued over his complaining.

"You're behaving like a child." Rhaenix said.

"I am a child." Lygaron said.

"You're a dragon." Rhaenix said.

"A small dragon."

"A dragon still."

"You were right father, she is bossy."

"I am not bossy."

".."

"Jae, I am not bossy tell him."

He decided not to mention her bossing him to tell Lygaron she was not bossy proved the bronze dragon's point and instead in his most serious voice just did as she had bossed him to do.

"Rhae is not bossy."

Thankfully Lygaron decided to leave it at that and the dragons decided to rest after eating, Jon walked to the glass candles deciding to practice once more, taking them out he lined them up and he found to his annoyance nothing he could do seemed to stop the images from changing, no amount of concentration it seemed would help. He was about to put them back when the idea hit him, so taking his knife he cut his hand and allowed the blood drip on them all one by one.

Looking at it again he noticed the flame on top of the green one was different, brighter, the others seeming even less alight than usual. Beginning again he tried and to his delight, it began to work.

_He asked for Highgarden and the first of the black candles showed him the keep, it was the first time he'd seen it and it looked amazing. Thinking of Margaery he saw her then, laying asleep her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her pillow. Asking for Sansa he saw the image change and saw Fang and his little sister asleep in bed._

_Turning to one of the others he asked for Winterfell, and saw it, asked for his uncle and saw him drinking at the high table while around him people did the same. He asked for the wall, for Castle Black and saw the keep coming to him, the men drinking in the common hall, he soon saw Benjen and Aemon, Ser Alliser and Ser Jaremy._

_He turned to the last and thought of his aunt and saw her and the Hound ride with a woman he didn't recognize, heading towards a city by the sea in the distance. He asked for his uncle and the image faded and then he asked for Viserys and he realized he needed to be clearer, The image of his uncle tied up in the back of a cart came to him quickly, he asked for Oberyn and saw him and Ellaria and what they were doing led him to quickly asking to see Tyrion instead, finding him drinking with Gerion._

He sat back in the chair, looking from candle to candle, seeing each of them, seeing the images stay steady and clear, as he leaned forward he looked to the first one yet again and asked for the past, he asked for his mother and he cried as he saw a woman ride a horse over lands he knew well, as he saw her hair flying behind her, the smile clear on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Loamara reveals more secrets while Tyrion and Jaime have a heart to heart and in Essos Dany and the Hound meet a friend.


	74. The Destination is More Important Than The Journey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat travels to White Harbor, Richard arrives at Casterly Rock, Tyrion and Jaime have a heart to heart and more of the reactions of the realm are revealed.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

The news of the babe had lifted spirits temporarily at the Rock, both he and Ellaria had given their best wishes to the new parents and he had even been allowed to hold the babe, something only possible in this strange new world he lived in. Being welcomed at Casterly Rock, being friendly with Lannisters, holding Jaime Lannister's babe in his arms, all of it had become second nature, which was strange in of itself.

But while most of the inhabitants were celebrating and while on the face of it so was Tyrion, it was clear to him and even more so to Ellaria that something was wrong with their friend. Even without his nephew's words he'd have noticed, he was drinking more, was quieter and less quick with a smile or a laugh. It was almost as if he was forcing himself to look happy even if he was anything but.

"You should speak to him my love." Ellaria said as he dressed.

"We should." he said back and she shook her head.

"No, sometimes men need men, go speak to him, I'll be there for him when he needs me." she said as he kissed her and left the room taking the lift up to the family wing.

Tyrion was not a morning person usually, both he and Ellaria had found that out during there time with him and no amount of teasing could change it. So seeing him breaking his fast alone only made Oberyn that much more determined to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was on his mind. He took his seat beside him quietly, didn't speak, and just watched as Tyrion went through the motion of eating, as he sat there almost in a daze.

"Come." he said standing up and walking to him.

"What?" Tyrion asked and looked surprised to see him there.

"Come my friend, it's time we talked."

"I'm fine Oberyn." Tyrion said shaking his head.

"Don't make me carry you." he said and Tyrion looked at him expecting to see a smile but instead he found him standing there looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

Reluctantly Tyrion followed him and they took the lift to the bottom and walked into the vaults, Tyrion glaring at him all the way. They passed Jon's room and he saw the small look Tyrion gave to the door, then as they walked out to the beach Tyrion hesitated.

"I don't want to go out there."

"Tyrion."

"No."

"Tyrion, look at me." Oberyn said kneeling down to look him in his eyes.

"We must talk, please my friend, talk to me."

Tyrion didn't reply but he did nod and so they walked out onto the beach, the sun was beaming down and the beach was empty, he saw Tyrion look to a spot further up but he instead brought him to the water's edge. Grabbing a shell from the ground he rolled it in his hands and then leaning back threw it as far into the water as he could. He bent down and repeated the process, before turning to hand one to Tyrion.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Tyrion said his voice sullen.

"Throw it as far as you can, go one, show me."

Surprisingly he both threw it and threw it a fair distance, Oberyn bent down and picked up another, and then another, and then another, for the next hour the two of them stood there silently throwing shells. Finally, Tyrion spoke, his words barely being able to be heard above the sound of the waves, his voice choked with emotion.

"I killed my mother, my sister always told me I did, she always blamed me for it, but Jaime, Jaime told me I didn't, that it was just the way of the world. That I couldn't, shouldn't be blamed, but he was wrong I killed her, I'm the reason she is dead." Tyrion said his voice breaking.

"Woman die in the birthing bed Tyrion, if it was just that alone then you'd have no blame, but we know why your mother died and we've seen justice brought to the man who killed her." Oberyn said.

"Have we? I'm the man who killed her, I'm the reason she was killed, they killed her because of me, they killed her to stop me from being born." Tyrion said and Oberyn looked to see him wiping his eyes.

"You are not to blame, they are, they and the control they seek to wield, they used your mother's death to fuel your father's rage."

"My father's rage didn't need fuel" Tyrion almost spat out "What fuel does a madman need? No the only fuel my father ever needed was wildfire, had he his way he'd have burned them all."

Oberyn looked at him confused, Tywin was an evil man, but even he didn't consider him mad, wildfire, what did he mean by wildfire?

"Tyrion?."

"I am a child of rape, a monster, how am I supposed to live with that, how am I supposed to live knowing what Aerys did to her, knowing that because of me they killed her, they killed my mother because she carried a child raped into her by a madman." Tyrion said and almost fell to the ground he sat down so hard.

It took him a few moments to figure it out, a few more moments and then when he did he too sat down hard. Reaching over he put his arm around Tyrion's shoulder and pulled him toward him, Tyrion sobbing as he did so.

"You are not a monster, nor are you the reason for your mother's death, she would not blame you were she here, speak to Ellaria, ask her how a mother feels, speak to Dacey and ask her would she give her life for her babe's."

"She's not here, she never had a chance Oberyn, she never had a chance." Tyrion replied shaking his head.

"I know my friend, I know. But you are, you live, so be what she would have wished you to be, be what she would have wanted you to be."

"I don't know what that is."

"Be a brother Tyrion, an uncle, a nephew, a cousin, speak to your family, they love you and you, them. My nephew has a new uncle, one I'm proud to call kin, be there for him as he will for you."

They sat there for a few more moments, Tyrion sitting quietly looking out at the sea, the waves almost calming him, while he sat there looking at his friend, he was still in pain but he hoped he'd helped even a little. Eventually, Tyrion rose to his feet and they began to walk back to the vaults, entering Tyrion stopped him and looked up at him nodding before heading to Jon's room.

He hoped he took whatever comfort he could there and as he walked towards his own room, as he prepared to tell Ellaria what had been bothering Tyron, he cursed Aerys yet again. Never had a man-caused so much distress, so much hurt, never had a man deserved to rot in the seven hells as much as Aerys Targaryen.

**Highgarden 294 AC.**

**Olenna**.

After telling Catelyn to leave, after seeing her gone, Olenna had written to Winterfell to inform Ned Stark. She knew politically she had been rash but the woman had forced her hand. She had caught her in her own genuine grief over Jon's death, not just in the sense of loss over what it means for her family's prospects, but actual grief for the boy himself.

Olenna had been surprised by her own reaction, at first putting it down to knowing how hurt Margaery was by the news, but now in the cold light of day, she realized she had grieved for him too. This was why her granddaughter coming to her with Sansa and telling her that Jon was alive, that there had been some mistake, wasn't met with the relief that Margaery would still be queen but with the happiness that Jon was alive.

"How could you know this, have we received a raven?" she asked and Margaery shook her head.

"No grandmother, Fang told me."

"Fang?" she asked as both she and Sansa looked at her granddaughter in bewilderment.

"Jon, he was in Fang, it was a mistake grandmother, something went wrong."

"How could Fang tell you? What do you mean Jon was in her? "Sansa said before she had a chance to ask the same questions.

"He warged into her, she showed me and then when I asked her she told me, Jon told me." Margaery said her smile beaming as she did so.

Olenna tried to get her thoughts clear in her head, she knew of the warging, she had seen it in action, but that was a bird and one that was just outside the keep. Was it even possible for someone to do this? Could someone actually do it over that distance? She looked to Sansa who was looking both shocked and disbelievingly at Margaery, evidently, she didn't think so either and so she was on the verge of getting upset.

"He warged like the bird?" she said more to stop Sansa's upset than because she believed in what Margaery had said.

"He did grandmother."

"But how did you know it was him sweetling?"

Margaery told her then of the drawing and the silver case she kept it in, of how she had been holding it in her hands, of how Fang had pushed against her and against the drawing. Of how the wolf had then looked into her eyes and when she questioned it had told her it was Jon and he was safe and well. While her own doubts were somewhat assuaged by what her granddaughter said, Sansa's it seemed were not.

"I saw Jon do this myself Sansa, if Margaery says it was Jon, it was Jon." she said and saw the girl's posture relax and the smile return to her face "Why don't you two go get some sleep, we'll speak on this on the morrow, with any luck we'll receive a raven soon."

She kissed both their foreheads as they left and walked over to pour herself a mug of water, it had been a trying day, now a trying night also, but as she climbed back into her bed she felt far better than she had an hour or so earlier. She hoped when she woke a raven would have arrived, as much as she may hope Margaery was right, as much as she may believe her, she needed more tangible proof.

The next day it wasn't a raven which arrived as they broke their fast, it was a man, a man she soon learned who should have arrived days before. As she looked him over in her solar, as she read the letter he handed her, she both glared at the man and felt her ire rise at the letter.

"Why were you delayed?"

"My horse broke a leg, I had to walk for a few miles before I found somewhere to buy another, it added some days to my journey."

"Very well, my man will see you rested and fed." she said and the man left and she looked over the letter again.

_Lady Olenna,_

_A plot has been uncovered to see me dead, an assassin hired by Catelyn Tully, Edmure Tully, and Petyr Baelish. The man hired though is a man who works for my master of whisperers. I have decided to use this plot, to benefit from it and to do that I intend to act out a mummery. Raven's will be sent informing the realm of the success of the assassination and of my death, a few days later ravens will be sent speaking the truth of my survival._

_I will use this opportunity to expose those who stand against me, those who would never stand by my side, be they Lords, Ladies, Maesters or whomever. My men are watching and taking note, Let the Fishes celebrate and the Mockingbird sing, let them rest easy in their beds thinking their work done. Then let them worry, let them ponder their failure and fear the retribution._

_Dragons burn, my lady and Wolves stalk. Today I intend to be a wolf, but the hour of the dragon will soon be at hand._

_Jon. _

It annoyed her that had she received this letter late, had she known of it earlier, then she, Sansa and Margaery would not have needed to worry so, would not have felt the grief they did. Another part of her, the more vengeful part, the part which she too would release on occasion enjoyed the letter immensely. Cregan Stark had unleashed the Hour of the Wolf on an unsuspecting realm, removing enemies of the crown with great and ruthless efficiency.

"Why be a wolf or a dragon when you can be both." she said as she held the letter to the candle and watched it burn.

It took another couple of days for the ravens to arrive, one for her and one each for Margaery and Sansa and seeing both girls smiling faces when they read the truth from Jon's own hand, brightened up Highgarden for days. She found herself laughing as she had to turn down requests from both of them to go to Casterly Rock to see Jon for themselves. Found the little stomp her granddaughter did as she left her room annoyed at her to be incredibly amusing.

She understood the sentiment, a part of her felt the same way too, but a letter, raven scrolls. and a warging were enough to prove Jon was well and so while she would like to see him again, for now, they had their own lives to lead. When Margaery came to speak to her on the warging, on how Sansa was having dreams of being a wolf, she found herself shocked.

"She dreams this at night?"

"She does, she told me something most strange grandmother." Margaery said.

"Stranger than dreaming yourself a wolf?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"She says that she's woken up with the taste of blood in her mouth, that when she's looked to Fang she's seen blood in the wolf's mouth too."

"She can taste it?"

"Aye, she can."

"That is most strange, I'll ask Willas to see if he can find out more, has she spoken to him of this?"

"I think she's embarrassed to." Margaery said and she nodded "Perhaps we should go visit Jon, I'm sure he'd be able to help her through this." her granddaughter said as innocently as she was able.

"You think those games work on me child?" she said and watched her granddaughter smirk and shake her head.

"It was worth a try."

"Has she written the letter to her father?"

"She has grandmother, she was most cross indeed when writing it."

"Good, I'll have it sent to Oldtown and by ship to Winterfell, with any luck, it'll arrive there before Catelyn Tully does." she said noticing Margaery's grimace at the fish's mention.

"Good."

She had almost given in to Margaery's request, her granddaughter was right Jon could help Sansa, but a part of her feared it too, she needed to know more of this warging, more of what was capable with it. Could it be learned? Was it just a Stark thing? What were its limits, yes she needed to know more, so she sent her maid to find Willas, this was something that needed to be looked into.

**Norvos 294 AC.**

**Dany.**

Despite Sandor's misgivings, they made their way to the Red Temple, entering she could sense his discomfort at the flames all around him. She wanted to go take his hand in hers, to offer up whatever comfort she could, but she knew how he'd respond, he'd just tell her to 'Fuck Off' so instead she offered him her warmest smile and saw him nod in return.

Ralsar took her to the high priest and Darius was everything she'd expected of one, he was tall with long dark greying hair, his eyes a sparkling blue, were it not for the scars on his face then she'd have thought him handsome.

"Welcome Princess Daenerys, Sandor, I've been looking forward to seeing you both." Darius said his voice softer than she had expected.

"Why?" Sandor asked angrily.

"I am an instrument of my god's will and R'hllor has bid me help you on your journey"

"How can you help?" she asked.

"I require a drop of your blood princess for the flames, you will find the answers you seek in them."

"Fuck this, let's go." Sandor said and she shook her head.

"If you're playing me false, priest, my friend and I will not take kindly to it." she said making her voice as tough as she could make it sound.

"I promise you, princess, I am not, the visions are for you both. If you will." he said motioning to the brazier.

She moved closer while Sandor did not, taking her knife she cut the wound on her hand and allowed a drop of blood fall into the flames.

_She saw a woman wearing a red mask which covered her face, she, Sandor and the woman rode on a boat towards a city. She saw a long bridge and black walls, a temple rising high to the sky, she saw a woman with long dark hair smiling and beckoning her inside, her red robes shining as she did so. She saw her eggs laying on some stones, she saw a small bottle of green liquid placed on top of them and watched as she cut her hand and dropped her blood onto each of the eggs._

_She moved back and saw the arrow fly, it's tip covered in flames, and then she saw green fire burn for some time and when it stopped the dragons emerged. She saw them on her shoulders, one black and red, one green and bronze, and one cream and gold. The red priestess smiled as did the woman in the mask while Sandor knelt in front of her._

_The images changed then and she saw a small boy on a bronze dragon, his red and black outfit clear, she saw a dark-haired man on a white dragon flying beside the boy, the dragon's four legs marking him different, he too was dressed in black and red, she saw herself riding the black dragon, her hair flying in the wind, she was also dressed in the colors of her house as she flew beside the other two._

When the flames died down she turned to look at Sandor seeing the shocked look on his face, whether or not he'd seen what she had, he had seen something and she took great relief in that. She turned to Darius and Ralsar both of them standing looking at her, seemingly waiting for her or Sandor to speak.

"What trickery was that?" she asked.

"No trickery princess, what you saw was your future, what you do with that is up to you."

"The city?" she asked.

"I do not know what you speak of princess, you saw a city?"

She described it to him and he nodded before looking to Ralsar, then shaking his head when she described the woman to him.

"The city is Volantis princess, the great temple of R'hllor stands there, but this woman, I must warn you from this women, this witch, this sorceress, she is evil princess, it's best you stay away."

"Then why is your god showing her with me?" she asked and the man shook his head leaving them standing there with just Ralsar.

"I can take you to this woman, princess." Ralsar said and both she and Sandor looked at her suspiciously.

"Why you and not him?" Sandor said.

"Darius believes the woman to be evil, but my god has shown her to you which means she has a part to play, our duty is to serve our Lord, not to question him."

"What can you tell me about her?"

"I do not know much princess, only that she owns a small sailing boat and she arrived back here only yesterday."

She looked to Sandor and saw he too thought this more than a coincidence, that he too thought this strange. Still the images she'd seen in the flames, the dragons, the man, the boy, Her husband? Her son? Where did those dragons come from and where had the other two gone? These questions plagued her mind, yet it was the idea, the thought, the hope of dragons being born which won the day.

"We will go back for our things, meet us at the tavern." she said and Ralsar nodded.

Sandor waited until they were some distance from the temple before he turned to her, his face full of fury.

"You don't actually believe those fuckers do you?"

"What did you see in the flames?"

"Nothing, I didn't fucking look in the fire." he lied and she looked to him again.

"Sandor, please, what did you see?"

"Dragons, I saw the sky filled with dragons." he said and she smiled.

She found the eggs where she'd hidden them, grabbing their things they soon collected their supplies and waited, Ralsar arriving a few hours later. All three of them walked to the river's docks, finding numerous boats, large ones, small ones, some which looked ready to fall apart, before eventually finding the one they were looking for. Three men stood on the deck, the small sail rising above them and the large poles resting above the water.

"We've come to see the lady." Ralsar said and the oldest of the men looked at them, Sandor especially.

"She's been expecting you, princess, you too Clegane." he said and both she and Sandor's hands instinctively moved to the weapons on their hips.

"You have nothing to fear here Daenerys Stormborn, I give you my oath on that." she heard a soft feminine voice say from the cabin at the front of the boat.

Turning she saw a woman emerge, tall and slim wearing a hooded robe and a red mask, the woman walked towards her before she looked dismissively at the red priestess and bid her join her.

"Come, princess, we have a long journey ahead of us and the tide waits for none."

"A journey?" she asked wondering just how much this woman knew, her knowledge of her name alone unnerving her.

"Volantis, we must wake dragons from stone princess."

"Who are you?" she asked and the woman's eyes stared at her almost as if they were trying to pierce her soul.

"You can call me Quaithe, for now at least."

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

Talking to Oberyn helped, talking to Jon even more so, but it was talking to the dragon which brought him most relief. He couldn't understand the dragon, couldn't communicate as Jon could and yet somehow he understood him, he could feel him as if he was inside his head. At first, it had been strange and Jon had sat with him, he, Rhaenix, Lygaron sitting around speaking to each other, while Sarella sat in the corner taking notes.

When Jon told him he needed to cut his hand, that he needed to feed his dragon his blood he had looked at him as if he was mad. But seeing the dragon look at him, seeing how his head leaned from one side to each other almost questioning why he wasn't doing what his father had told him, Tyrion asked for the knife.

"You're sure about this Jon?"

"Me no, I just make things up as I go." Jon said and was it not for the annoyed chirp from Lygaron, the less annoyed almost happy chirping from Rhaenix he'd have thought the boy serious.

"You really think this is a good time for japes?" he said and Lygaron chirped as if in agreement.

"Aye, there's always times for japes, uncle." Jon said and despite himself, he laughed.

"Aye, there is."

As he cut his hand, before he could feel any pain from it, before the blood even got the chance to drip to the floor, Lygaron was licking his palm and drinking up the blood. He felt it then, felt it begin slowly, the presence in the back of his mind growing ever larger until he heard him, he heard his dragon's voice and thought it the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"Welcome rider." Lygaron chirped.

"Tyrion." he said and the dragon chirped his name "It's good to see you too little one." he said and the dragon chirped indignantly.

"Not for long, soon I will grow large and then Tyrion, then we can fly." Lygaron said and he nodded.

He reached out and placed his hand on the dragon's neck, feeling it as he moved into his touch, as he purred and rubbed his neck against him before moving closer. He never heard Jon leave, nor Rhaenix, instead he just sat there holding the dragon close, feeling it against his chest. All his life he'd wanted this, a dragon of his own, a dream, a silly dream.

"No dream." Lygaron chirped and he smiled.

He spent a fair bit of the day in Jon's room with the dragon, both of them dozing off and he was almost embarrassed when Jon returned and woke him up. Lygaron still slept and Tyrion had found that he had slept far better than he had been since he had been told the truth. As he stood up Ghost came into the room and he prepared for the inevitable tug of war over his britches, instead receiving a lick on the hand from the wolf.

"Jon, why does your wolf suddenly like me?" he said and Jon laughed as Ghost gave him what could only be described as an affronted look.

"Ghost has always liked you Tyrion, he was however annoyed at you."

"Annoyed?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Aye, he says you were pack, but you didn't act like pack."

"Pack?"

"You are family uncle, to Ghost that makes you pack, I think he could sense you before any of us knew, but the fact you didn't know, it confused him and he tried to make you see." Jon said and Tyrion chuckled as he rubbed the white wolf's head.

"So my britches are safe."

"For now, though dragons do burn things." Jon said before laughing out loud at the worried look on his face "How did you ever survive with Gerion around, uncle."

"Will he be alright?" he said looking to Lygaron who still slept.

"He will, you'll need to come visit much more and you may need to spend the odd night with him too."

"I will, thank you Jon."

"For what?"

"For being here for me, it means a lot." he said nodding.

"We're family, we'll always be family."

"That we are nephew, speaking of family, I had better go see my niece before Jaime or Dacey think I'm avoiding her."

"Aye, you'd better, Dacey will be up and around soon and you've seen what she can do with her mace."

He felt nervous standing outside Jaime's room, not to see the babe, but more he and his brother hadn't really spoken since the revelation of his birth, not properly, not sat down and spoken. He had been putting it off, he knew that and so he knew Jaime did too, he was ready to speak now though and so he knocked at the door and Jaime opened it himself, a smile on his face when he saw him there.

"Come to see your niece brother?" he asked and he nodded as Jaime moved to let him enter the room.

"Aye."

He found Dacey resting on the bed, half-awake, her eyes opening when she saw him and so he just put his finger to his lips and nodded and she closed them again as he moved to the crib. Looking down at the babe he felt his eyes water, she was beautiful, perfect, her green eyes looking up into his mismatched ones. Her little smiling face and tiny little hands, he reached in and took on of her fingers in his, amazed that something could be so small, so delicate.

"She's a wonder, Jaime, an absolute wonder." he said as her hand gripped one of his own fingers and tried to bring it to her mouth.

"She's healthy brother, perfect and healthy, I can wish for no more." Jaime said and he felt his heart jump at hearing him call him brother.

He had told him so, he thought so anyway, no he was sure of it, among the pain and the tears, among the rage and the sadness, he had heard his brother call him brother, but still, knowing he thought him such removed a weight from his chest.

"Jaime we should speak, about everything." he said when Joanna began to close her own eyes.

"Wait for me in my solar, I'll call for the wet-nurse." Jaime said and he nodded.

He sat in his brother's solar trying to go over in his head what it was he wanted to say, finding yet again his mind being uncooperative, his thoughts as clouded as they had been earlier. When Jaime came in and took a seat, Tyrion tried to speak and found himself stumbling over his words.

"I..what happened with mother, Jaime, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he said finally getting them out.

"Sorry, what do you have to be sorry about?" Jaime asked confused.

"It was my fault Jaime, I'm the reason they killed her, the reason she died, they were trying to kill me, not her, if I hadn't, if he hadn't."

"Enough." Jaime said loudly making him stop "I won't have you blaming yourself for this, you are my brother, do you understand, my brother, you've always been my brother, you'll always be my brother."

"I.."

"No, it was them not you, it was him not you, you think if mother was here she'd look at your differently? You think she'd treat you differently?"

"I'm a child of rape." he said almost silently.

"Then why didn't she get rid of you? Why didn't she take moon tea?" Jaime said and he looked to him shaking his head "She never blamed you, she never would have and neither do I, Aerys is dead, I got to put a sword in his back, I can take even more comfort in that fact now, so can you, the man who raped our mother died by my hands."

"He was.."

"A monster, as was my own father, we are not them, we will never be them. Joanna Lannister's blood runs through my veins, as it does yours, that's who we'll seek to emulate, seek to be like, not them, never them." Jaime said and he nodded.

"The maesters?"

"Will play, we will roar brother, we will roar together."

"Together." he said and Jaime smiled at him.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC**

**Ser Richard Lonmouth**.

After meeting his man in Lannisport, after collecting the whispers that had been sent, he rode to Casterly Rock to speak to the king. The note he'd received from the Reach gave him pause, both the part about the trout and the fact his man had arrived late. But the other news was promising though there was still more to arrive, mainly though he looked forward to seeing his king again.

He found he enjoyed speaking to Jon, enjoyed spending time with him, knowing he was out there preparing things for what was to come was all well and good. Receiving instructions form the king was something he had come to welcome though, especially those given in person. As he arrived at the Rock he was taken to Jors, who then took him to the king who was practicing his jousting.

Richard had seen the king spar and he had seen him ride against the floppy fish, but to see him ride a proper joust was something he looked forward too. Watching his father win at Harrenhal had been one of the best experiences of Richard's life, seeing Rhaegar ride against Arthur, against Barristan, he'd never saw the likes of it before, or since. So he looked forward to seeing his king do the same, to see if he picked up his father's skill.

"I hadn't expected you back so soon." Arthur said when he saw him.

"My time in the North was well spent and so I wished to see Jon." he said and Arthur nodded pointing to the tiltyard.

"Jon and Loras are the best of them, evenly matched I'd say." Arthur said as two horses rode towards each other.

"That's not Jon?"

"No Cregan and Loras, Jon's riding against Brienne."

"The lady?"

"She's far more than that, besides you and I have known ladies who don't fit the mold." Arthur said and he chuckled.

"More than one my friend." he said as the two lances hit their mark.

"Your nephew's not bad either?"

"He fades after the first, though given he's only just begun to learn he'll be fair jouster in time."

"Is that?" he said seeing the man out of the corner of his eye.

"Loamara, they found him in Essos."

"Tyrion and Oberyn?"

"They found more than him, you should speak to Jon about it." Arthur said as Cregan fell on the second tilt.

Jon's ride was even more impressive, or at least it was to his eyes, Loras still had the edge in lance work but Jon had them all beat at horsemanship. Seeing him ride was like stepping back in time for him, only it was his mother and not his father he saw. His lance caught Brienne square and only for her strength of will she'd have fallen, something which happened on the second tilt.

As he and Loras lined up to face each other he looked on eagerly, the joust took four tilt's to win and Loras had taken this one which he found disappointing, though Jon it seemed did not. As he was getting up from the ground he nodded to Loras and then saw him waving off the next match and walking towards him, still in his armor.

"It's good to see you Alayn." he said though there were not many around to overhear.

"You too Jon, may we speak?"

They took the lift down, Arthur walking with them and soon found themselves down in Jon's room. He was surprised to find Oberyn there, he, Ellaria and Sarella eating lunch and playing with the dragons.

"She's grown." he said quietly looking at Rhaenix.

"Aye, we'll need to move again, I'm trying to prepare a room that's closer to the beach, one which is more open."

"I'm sorry about Highgarden Jon, an accident, a horse broke his leg and my man had to walk and so he arrived after the raven."

"I know Richard, he did arrive though? it was an accident, he's well?"

"He is and I have some more news to share."

He told him then of Lady Catelyn being thrown out, though he knew not the reason why, he told him of the reactions to the news of the assassin, Riverrun, the Red Keep, the Stormlands, Dragonstone, and then he told him of the North.

"Olenna threw her out?" Jon asked.

"She did, I know not why Jon, but Olenna is far too smart not to have had a pressing reason." he said and Oberyn nodded before speaking.

"He is right nephew, the Queen of Thorns has been playing this game longer than all of us, there is a good reason why she is still winning."

"Why would the Blackfish go to Winterfell?"

"I can only guess." he said and Jon bid him continue.

"I believe Brynden to have found out or at least to have suspected what his niece and nephew did, I know he argued with them both on his arrival and certainly with Edmure just before his departure, I think he went to Winterfell to see his kin, to see if he had family worth his time."

"Bran, you think he went for Bran?" Jon asked.

"Why would he go for your cousin? Oberyn asked.

"Brother, uncle, Bran is my brother. I offered to have Bran squire for me as he wishes to be a knight when he grows older. Lady Catelyn though would never allow that, so she must have asked for her uncle to take him on."

"You and the Blackfish know each other do you not?" Oberyn said and he nodded.

"A long time ago, aye, we know each other."

"Is it worth reaching out to him?" Jon asked.

"I'm not sure Jon, but perhaps." Richard said and Jon nodded.

"The rest of the North?"

"We've begun, it'll take some time but we'll soon know what we need, you were right about Wyman Jon, a good man."

"Aye, he is, his Maester?"

"One of them. Speaking off Maesters, Loamara, you speak to him yet?"

"Briefly, I'm trying to get a handle on the man, he seems trustworthy, but he's strange."

"Bring him to the dragons, Jon."

"Why?"

"He was always fascinated by them, he and your father spoke of them while Rhaegar was on Dragonstone."

"I will. What of the other places."

"Riverrun behaved how you expected, Edmure actually held a toast to your death." he said and watched as both Oberyn and Ellaria scowled "The larger houses didn't raise their glasses Jon, Bracken, Blackwood, Mooton, and Mallister, Lady Shella even called him out on it, his own kin, that's doing the rounds as we speak." Richard said.

"Your work?" Oberyn asked.

"Would that I could take the credit, this is purely Raymun."

"The Stormlands?"

"Renly Baratheon was heard to speak about it, seemed very happy about your demise for some reason."

"Renly, why would he care?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, I'll look into it."

"Stannis?"

"He had a knight who was heard laughing about your death thrown from his hall, the man was drunk which in Stannis halls is not something he accepts, but he was heard to say that he'd not welcome any man who laughs at the death of a child."

"What more do we know of him?"

"Tough but fair, during the rebellion, he struggled with rising against the crown."

"Even for his brother?" Jon said surprised.

"Aye, his oath to his king, or his blood, in the end, he rose and was then besieged, but he struggled with the decision all the same."

"A potential ally?"

"I doubt it, he'd see you a usurper, besides if the truth of the children were to come out then he's the heir to the throne." Richard said and Jon nodded

"Essos, you've heard"

"Arthur mentioned it and Loamara being here, but that's it."

He sat there while Oberyn explained what had happened, while he told him of the Hound and Daenerys and the Magister, of Viserys being held prisoner and the game the Magister seemed to be playing. He had heard of Illyrio Mopatis, knew of the man, but that was it, he knew who he was, now it seemed there was far more to it than that.

"Maybe I need to take a trip to Essos?" Richard said

"No, it's too dangerous, they'll be looking for Westerosi especially after Oberyn." Jon said.

"What is it you wish from me Jon?" he asked.

"I'll try and use the glass candles, see if I can learn something, I saw Viserys chained in the back of a cart, I think he's been moved, Dany was with the Hound and a lady."

"You've managed to use them?" he said surprised.

"Not exactly, I've been able to use them somewhat, but it's difficult and it seems they sometimes don't work."

"I don't understand."

"Loamara made a comment about blood being the key, so I used my blood" Jon said and shook his head when both Oberyn and Ellaria made to speak "Just a small cut, nothing I've not done before. I saw the present, saw my mother in the past, I was able to see more, able see what I wanted to see, but since then it doesn't work, they won't light."

"You think them broken?" Oberyn asked.

"No I think the magic isn't strong enough for them to work right, my blood isn't strong enough yet, or they need to cool down after you use them, I'm not sure."

"I'll see what I can find from here too, see if there's a way to reach out to Essos and grow my network over there."

"I may be able to help you with that." Oberyn said and he nodded.

"There's something else you need to know." Jon said.

He was standing on the battlements looking out on the sea later that night, trying to figure out what all this meant, what it meant to Jon, to them, to the future. Tyrion Lannister being Aerys' son, being a Targaryen bastard, a Blackfyre, alone was bad enough, but he would also be a dragon rider too. Was it a boon to Jon as he seemed to think? Or was he a threat?.

"You always were pensive Richard." he heard Loamara say and turned to the man.

"And you always spoke far too much bollocks before you got to the point." he said and Loamara laughed.

"Its good to see you again old friend."

"You too, I had not expected I ever would." Richard said.

"Nor had I, exile was far preferable to death."

"How much do you know?" he asked curiously.

"I know Jon Snow is Rhaegar's son and that Tyrion Lannister is Aerys's son. I know that you all plan to put a king back on his rightful throne and that I have a part to play."

"Talk to Jon, there is a lot more you can help with."

"Such as?"

"Why the glass candles shut down after use, what you and his father spoke about and what it is that's really on Dragonstone."

"Rhaegar never told you?"

"Me, Arthur, Myles, we all knew something, but no he never told us, do you know?"

"I know some, but Aemon Targaryen is the only man alive who really knows, only he and Brynden Rivers know the truth of that place."

"Speak to him Dalor, he is who you hoped Rhaegar to be, he is the Prince that was Promised."

"How can you know for certain? I believed it to be Rhaegar, I was wrong, as was he." Loamara said sadly.

"I know because unlike his father, Jaehaerys has woken dragons from stone."

**Oldtown 294 AC.**

**Catelyn Tully.**

She had left Highgarden almost apoplectic in her rage, her guards knew better than to question her, better than to speak to her it seemed and so the first part of their travel was spent with barely a word spoken between them. How dare they treat her this way, insult her this way, threaten her with being forcibly removed, had she not seen the look on Olenna Tyrell's face herself, she'd have never believed it.

Sansa could not stay in such a place, it was bad enough the bastard was corrupting her sweet girl, to have the roses do so too was too much for her to bear. Ned would have to listen to her, they would bring Sansa home and she would raise her right, teach her right and then when the time came for her wedding to the prince, he'd find himself marrying the most worthy girl in Westeros. After that, she'd deal with Olenna Tyrell and those up jumped stewards.

As they took the road to Oldtown she regretted her decision to leave Septa Mordane in Riverrun, she should have brought the woman with her to Kings Landing, to Highgarden. Maybe she would have been able to get through to Sansa where she had failed, even had she not, having her here with her now would have calmed the turmoil in her heart.

"My lady, we'll be stopping here for the night." the guard said and she looked around, glad of the mildness of the weather at least.

"Very good."

She didn't sleep that night, instead, she spent it tossing and turning, trying to find something to break her mood, something good to concentrate on and then it came to her. The bastard was dead, her and Petyr's plan had worked, she needed to write to him, to tell him how grateful she was for all he'd done for her. She found herself envious of Lysa as she thought of her friend, to have someone close to you, someone, who believed in you and who wished to help you was something she was sorely lacking.

Arriving at Oldtown she was amazed by the place, by the Hightower and the Citadel, by the port itself. Even the smell of the place was incredible, it smelled of fresh apples and fruits. Were it not for her newfound feelings towards the Tyrell's she would have enjoyed the beauty even more. She debated whether to stay at an inn or to present herself to the Hightowers, in the end, propriety dictating that she must do so.

"Lady Stark, welcome to Oldtowm." Ser Baelor said as she stood in front of him, the high hall less impressive than she had expected.

"I thank you Ser Baelor."

"We have made rooms available for you and your men, perhaps you'd like to rest before this evening's festivities."

"I would be most grateful Ser."

She washed in the bath they'd provided for her, enjoying the feel of the warm water and the scented oils. When she was finished she dressed in the best dress she had brought with her, before Ser Baelor himself knocked at her door to escort her to dinner. It wasn't so much of a feast as a gathering, but she sat the High Table with Ser Baelor and his wife Lady Rhonda finding they were the most graceful of hosts.

"You must be most thankful for the news Lady Catelyn." Rhonda said and she looked at her with a small smile, not sure what it was she was referring to.

"News my lady?"

"About young Jon." Rhonda said and Cat looked at her in shock, how could she know? How could anyone know."

"It was most distressing my lady." she said and the woman this time looked at her oddly.

"Distressing, surely finding out that the boy survived would be anything but, Lady Catelyn?"

He survived, he lived, how? This had to be a mistake, a miscommunication, she couldn't be that unlucky, couldn't be that cursed that the boy still lived.

"He survived?" she said trying to keep her emotions in check.

"He did, were you not aware my lady?" Ser Baelor said noticing her distress.

"I had heard he fell Ser, not that he survived."

"Forgive me, my lady, I had thought you knew." Rhonda said her face going red from the embarrassment.

"Well then let me share the good news my lady, young Jon is hale and hearty, the assassin has been captured too, can you imagine it, trying to kill a young boy? Well I'm sure Lord Jaime will soon get to the heart of it and bring those responsible to justice." Ser Baelor said and Rhonda nodded.

She felt the panic rise, felt her heart race, it was bad enough the bastard lived, but to make things worse they'd also captured the killer, could it be traced back to her? Had Petyr covered their tracks, her distress must have been even clearer to her hosts as both Ser Baelor and his wife looked at her with concern.

"My lady are you well?" Ser Baelor asked.

"I, it's a shock Ser, I have been trying to come to terms with the boy's death and what it would mean to my husband and now to know he lives, it's brought things back up. Forgive me but perhaps it's better if I retire, if I take some time to deal with this."

"Of course my lady."

She didn't sleep that night and barely ate anything when she broke her fast the next morning. When she heard there were two Pinnacle ships in the docks she almost hurriedly made her way to them. She thanked her hosts for their welcome and tried to look far happier than she felt now that she knew of the bastard's survival. Making her way to the dock's she found both ships to the be owned by the Lannister's and only one of them heading North, so she spoke to the captain to arrange transport.

"Of course Lady Stark, we'd be more than happy to give you passage, we leave at high tide, from here to Lannisport and then onto Bear Island." he said and she almost grimaced.

She couldn't, if she were to stop in Lannisport, if they knew she'd been there and not come to visit then it would bring shame on her family, a snub such as that would not be forgotten. But she couldn't, she couldn't see him, she couldn't hold her tongue should she see him again, that along with the small worried voice at the back of her head which warned her he may know, made her decision for her. She sent one of her guards to the ship that night and made her excuses, citing a fever she'd come down with unexpectedly she made her apologies and the ship sailed without her.

The other ship was to travel to King's Landing and she could take one of the others on to White Harbor, she could speak to Robb, see her son and though the journey was far longer, it would be worth it in the end. They sailed the next morning after having taken rooms at a nearby inn, she was glad to be leaving, glad to be heading home, though she did so with a heavier heart than she had upon leaving Highgarden. The news she'd learned from the Hightowers angering rather than cheering her.

**White Harbor 294 AC.**

**Wyman.**

Hearing the news come from the docks had taken him completely by surprise, it shocked him, to tell the truth. That she had come here, that she was to be welcomed into his keep, a part of him was ready to just deny her, to send her packing, to have her far away from him and her son. But it was the boy who he thought of, Robb would at some point learn the truth of his mother, he would not be the one to teach him that lesson though.

Robb was overjoyed and confused by his mother's arrival, but as he stood beside him at the high table in the Merman's Court he seemed more excited than anything else. His sons and granddaughters and their lady mother all sat ready to welcome Catelyn Tully to White Harbor for the first time. Normally a visit from their lieges wife would be welcomed, celebrated, but he could sense both Wylis and Wendel's own annoyance from where he sat.

"Lady Catelyn, welcome to White Harbor." he said a plastered smile on his face when she was brought before him.

"I thank you my lord." she said though her eyes were fixed on her son all the while.

"We've had rooms prepared for you and your men my lady, and we'll host a feast in your honor this evening, but I'm sure it's my squire you wish to greet, so we'll do away with the formalities I think." he said and while he'd phrased it the right way, it was his wish to give the woman the least respect he could get away with which was behind his decision.

"I'm most grateful Lord Wyman." she said and he watched as she greeted her son and he led her from the room.

He sent a raven to Winterfell that day, Wylis standing with Theomore while he did so, claiming it urgent but more to see the man doing his job. He awaited word from Jon as to what was to be done with the Maester, his own urges kept under control for now, but he knew his king had a plan and he waited to see it revealed. As it was, any message he sent was watched and made sure it left, any important correspondence sent another way and Richard had proved right in this, his methods being far quicker than his own.

The feast that night was strange, the atmosphere off, be it his own wishes to not have the woman there, his granddaughter's glowering at Lady Catelyn or Robb's own sullenness. Something had happened with Robb and his mother, something had strained their interactions with each other, Wynafred was either aware of it or part of it and Wyman dearly wished he'd spoken to her before the feast.

"My lady, my condolences on your father's passing." he said and she nodded,

"I thank you, my lord, it was peaceful and quick which is all we can hope for."

"Indeed, far better that then to be at the mercy of someone who wishes you dead, you heard no doubt of that terrible business with young Jon, an assassin, of all things." he said making his disgust clear.

"The boy survived did he not." she said and he noticed how quickly she answered.

"He did, you should have seen the feast we held for him here in White Harbor my lady, the whole town rejoiced, young Robb most of all, is that not right Robb?" he said a little louder drawing the young lord into the conversation.

"My lord?"

"I was just telling your lady mother of the feast we had when he heard the good news about Jon, a fine night was it not?" he said and the grimace on Catelyn's face grew more pronounced.

"It was, I was most happy to hear of my brother's safety, I still owe him for that prank they pulled on me in Braavos."

"Braavos? You were in Braavos?" Catelyn said her voice rising.

"I was mother, I plan to go to Pentos and Tyrosh and Myr too when I'm older, is that not right my lord."

"It is, Lord Robb's taken well to the life of a trader, both Wendel and Wylis can't speak highly enough of him, nor can I." he said and watched both as Robb puffed his chest pridefully and Catelyn's grimaced even more almost causing a vein to pop in her head.

It was breaking his fast the next morning he found some of the reasons for both Robb's and his granddaughter's upset with the lady from the night before. Wynafred's came from Catelyn while not being dismissive of her but of her attempting to dissuade Robb from becoming too close to his granddaughter. Though remembering the smiles on Wynafred's face when Robb danced with her at the feast, it seemed Lady Catelyn had failed there.

Robb's was more what he had suspected, Lady Catelyn had run down his brother to him, warned him of the nature of bastards, of how they manipulated people, used them and coveted what they had. Robb had confided in Wynafred of the argument he had with his mother, of how he had spoken up for his brother, and Wyman felt his respect for the lad increase.

When Robb and his mother arrived to break their own fast he was surprised to see Grey Wind, not with him, the wolf slept in his chambers each evening and while he at times like Ghost would do his own thing, during the mornings he'd be found with his master. He looked from Robb to his mother, both clearly still not speaking freely to each other and wondered if the two were connected.

"My lady, I hope you slept well?" he said when she took her seat.

"I did my lord."

Once again the conversation was hard to come by, something which was rare for their morning's, usually Wynafred and Robb would laugh and jape, Wylla would speak a million words a minute. He and his sons would discuss their day before joining in with some of the children's japes when appropriate. But this was a different affair, it was quiet, the atmosphere tense and as he looked at the woman he wondered if she was even aware she was the cause.

Surprisingly she left that day, the weather was good and made travel easy and had it been a normal situation he'd have accepted that as the reason. But given how Robb almost moved away from the hug, he knew there to be another reason. They escorted her to the gates of White Harbor, he, however, stayed back, he was far too large to ride a horse these days and so he let his sons and Robb do the honors.

"She is gone?" he asked Wylis when he returned.

"She is, it was most strange father."

"What was?" he asked curiously.

"Grey Wind, he stood at the gate after she left, almost as if he was making sure she was gone, when Robb called him he ignored him and then just before she got out of sight he howled, loudly, more so than I've ever heard him and then turned to run back to Robb."

"A Wolf's Warning son."

"Father?"

"Danger to the pack." he said and Wylis nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, Ned receives a letter from his daughter and speaks to the Blackfish, Cersei receives news from Casterly Rock which sends her spiraling, the Crown finds a new benefactor and while Tyrion and Jon bond more. in Castamere Joy is shown her future seat and Gerion and Ashara become closer, and Cat finally returns to Winterfell.


	75. The Cat's Out Of The Bag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned receives a letter and speaks to the Blackfish, Cersei receives news which once again sends her spiraling. The Crown finds a new benefactor and Joy sees her future seat as Gerion and Ashara get closer. Jon and Tyrion bond some more and Cat finally returns to Winterfell.
> 
> With Gerion and Ashara, he'll think of her as Ashara but in keeping up the pretence will refer to her as Lyarra.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**Ned.**

He had tried once again to bury himself in his work, tried once again to get away from the thoughts in his head by keeping busy. But it was no use, visiting Wintertown to see the people who'd arrived, to make sure they were settling in and had what they needed wasn't enough of a distraction. Going over plans with Luwin, making sure their stocks were coping with the influx of people wasn't enough of distraction.

Even spending time with his children, taking part in one of their archery lessons, or watching as the Blackfish put both Arya and Bran through a training session wasn't enough of a distraction. The peace and solitude the Godswood always brought him to had become something of a distant memory lately. He would go there, sit with Ice and polish the Valyrian steel to a glimmering shine, yet where usually his mind would clear, now it never would.

He had read the letters more times than he could count, he had memorized every sentence, every word, and had tried to discern whether he was reading them wrong or whether he was misinterpreting them. But he knew he was not, he knew that this man had played on his wife's own fears, on her hatred for Jon, but even knowing that didn't stop the thoughts that lay at the back of his mind, Cat had felt that way too.

"Father, will you come with us today?" Arya said and he raised his head barely remembering where he was, so lost was he in his own thoughts.

"With you?" he asked.

"Elle is taking us to the Wolfswood, me, Bran and Nymeria and Summer, can you come too father, please." his daughter asked and he tried to get his brain to function, tried to remember had he been told of this.

It took him far longer than it should, something which was beginning to be a problem and beginning to be noticed, but thankfully he remembered what it was Arya was speaking about. Elle had suggested taking the children to the Wolfswood, not deep inside, and with a heavy guard, but she had said and he'd agreed that it was time the children knew more of the lands they lived in.

"I will see if I am able, if I am not too busy here then I'll come along." he said and while he had meant to back out when the time got closer for them to leave, he quickly began to think it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to go along with them, perhaps the day away would clear his head.

In the end, fate intervened yet again, a letter arrived from Highgarden and as he read it any thoughts of joining Elle and his children were forgotten.

_Father,_

_I wished to write to you to explain what happened with mother when she came to visit, why she was asked to leave and to give you my side of things as I don't believe mother will speak the truth on this. Mother arrived just before we heard the news that we believed to be true about Jon, from the moment she arrived it was clear she disliked the Tyrell's for some reason, but it was my brother she expressed her true feelings over. Lady Margaery and I walked in on mother speaking with Lady Olenna, we were just in time to hear her call Jon a Bastard, to run him down in front of the lady, and unbeknownst to her, Lady Margaery and myself._

_I was upset, embarrassed, and we didn't speak for some time, when we did she once again made it very clear how she felt about the Tyrell's, and about my fostering here before she then informed me of my betrothal to prince Joffrey. When I told her I had no wish to marry Prince Joffrey, that I had heard tales of his cruelty, heard tell of him beating his sister and brother, she told me it was all lies and that it was the Tyrell's trying to steal him for themselves._

_She told me they had plans for me, that they were lying to me, that they and Jon were in on things together and that Jon planned to steal Winterfell from Robb, that he was a, no I'll not use the word again, but you know what she called him. This upset me greatly, yet it still was not the greatest hurt she caused me while here. When news arrived of Jon's death, when we believed it to be true, she was kind and sweet to me, she helped me and I was most grateful father, truly I was. But then that night when she thought me asleep, I overheard her speaking to Fang, overheard her speaking joyfully of Jon's death._

_She wished Fang dead too father just like she did Jon, though once again she referred to him by that word. When she realized I was awake, she didn't apologize, father, she didn't look shamed for what she said, she looked guilty, upset she had been caught, just as she had when Lady Margaery and I walked in on her speaking to Lady Olenna. I was hurt badly father, I was upset, I believed my brother to have been killed, and my mother, my mother, I'm sorry father please forgive me._

_I asked, no, I demanded Lady Olenna send her away and to my relief she did. When news came of the truth of Jon we rejoiced, and I was glad mother wasn't here for it as I fear she'd have upset me once again, by showing how she truly feels._

_It has been hard to write this to you father, I've even thrown it away upon reading it myself, but I needed to tell you, to explain. Please, father, don't ask me to leave, I love it here, I'm learning so much and Margaery and I have become true friends. If I must marry Prince Joffrey then I will, but I beg you please father, let me stay at Highgarden until then._

_Your loving daughter._

_Sansa._

He reread it and couldn't believe what he was reading, that she had upset their daughter so, that she had spoken of Jon that way to a lady of a great house. Had it just been these two things he'd have been angry with her, that she seemed to take delight in Jon's passing though. He searched around his desk looking for Lady Olenna's raven scroll and quickly finding it. One phrase that was written in it came to mind, one line he had thought to be worded strangely now made sense.

_I will not have a woman speak ill of Jon in my home, and to do so when we believe he had passed, was not something I'd expect from a godly woman._

The line made so much more sense now, it was so much clearer and as he shook his head and felt his anger rise, he almost forgot about the other thing the letter brought up. A betrothal? What did Sansa mean by a betrothal? He had agreed to no betrothal, he would agree to no betrothal, not with Jon's position, and certainly not with what Sansa said about Prince Joffrey. A boy who beats his siblings is a man who when grown will beat his wife, and no one, no man will ever lay a hand on his daughter.

He went looking for the Blackfish, they needed to talk, he needed to explain some things to him and so he grabbed the two letters. He would seek the man's reaction to these, see what he had to say, see if he could stop the feelings that threatened to burst free from him, the explosion which was threatening to erupt. As he got up from his desk, Lya walked over to him and he rubbed his hand in her fur and felt himself calm somewhat, he felt the fire turn to ice though he knew it only to be temporary.

**Kings Landing.**

**Cersei**.

News took time to reach her, far more than it ever had, though Pycelle claimed he did his best to keep her up to date. But without her family's coin, without her father's looming presence, even a toady like Pycelle it seemed grew some balls. So he didn't rush, he didn't bring it to her immediately and instead, she was often out of the loop, often left finding things out long after everyone else knew of them.

It was why she had taken longer to find out that Jaime had put a babe in the northern whore's belly, a babe that should have been in hers, a babe that should have been theirs. It was why she had taken longer to find out that her evil little imp of a brother had traveled to Essos with the Red Viper of all people. Why she had taken longer to find out that one of his daughters, one of his bastard daughters, was staying at Casterly Rock.

She had been furious to hear that, it was bad enough the northern bastard and the northern whore were sullying her family home, but now it seemed her brother was turning it into a haven for other bastards too. At least when the Hand had heard of it, he too had been furious, for that she could at least respect Jon Arryn some. She knew had her father been alive, had he been still in this world, then Casterly Rock would have never seen a bastard stay there and so she found herself praying to him, asking him to rid the Rock of these undesirables.

"_Please father I beg of you, I beg of you, cast them out, send them back to the dirt they belong in, send them from our home, send Jaime back to me, back where he belongs" she had prayed after a heavy night of drinking._

Her prayers, her hopes, her dreams, it seems were to be fulfilled, she rejoiced when news of the bastard's killing came and she practically danced around the castle in her joy. It wasn't that she cared that much about Jon Snow, other than him being where he shouldn't, other than him seeming to influence Jaime so badly. It was more this was a sign, her father hadn't forsaken her, he was there as he had always been, she was still his sweet little girl, still his proud lioness.

So she had been happy, joyful, she had made great effort to be with her children as she celebrated the bastard's demise, for family was ever so important to father and she knew now he was watching. She had taken interest in Myrcella's flowers, in Tommen's cats, and while she felt her two children were more kittens than lions, she knew her father would wish her to teach them to roar.

Something she didn't have to do with Joffrey, her son was as fierce as a lion, he already roared and she knew when he was king, when he sat the throne, the realm would be run right. But even lions need their mother and so she had been there for him too, she had told him of the future, of how his father wished him to marry a wolf, but how it needed to be a rose and he had listened and listened well.

Then just like that, just like all her dreams, all her hopes, her world came crashing down yet again and she realized once again she was alone. When news came of the bastard's survival she thought it a cruel joke, a lie, a plot to make her doubt herself, doubt her father. But it was no lie, no plot and in her fury, she left no one in doubt of how she felt, even her husband who did not take it well.

"_Why should we care that the bastard lives, the world would be better off without him." she said loudly at dinner one night._

"_Careful woman, you're speaking of Ned's boy."_

"_Ned's Bastard." she said taking another swallow of her wine._

"_Ned's boy, enough, I'll not tell you again." Robert said his face so full of fury that it scared her enough to keep her quiet for the remainder of the evening._

So she had bit her tongue, swallowed her pride and while Robert celebrated the bastard's survival, she did not, she simmered in her hatred, she shared her disdain with the one person who one day would be in a position to do something about it.

"An up jumped bastard, a boy of no birth who thinks himself the same as a trueborn, imagine it, one day he may think himself the same as a prince, he may think himself like a king."

"He is a bastard mother, he would never dare think himself equal to a prince." Joffrey said as he ate his dinner and glared angrily at a servant.

"That's how they are my son, they covet what they do not have, desire to be what they cannot, to be true, to be noble and good, you must be wary of them, that one especially."

"You think I fear Jon Snow?" her son said dismissively.

"You are a lion, my love, you fear no one, it is they who cower when you roar." she said and saw her son smile "But be wary, be watchful, be ready."

She enjoyed her drink that night, when she got into bed she found herself almost giddy with excitement, it was a longer plan she would work on now, but when Joff came of age he would be king. She would see to it, make it so, and then the bastard and the northern whore would be well within her reach, then through her son, she could make them pay. She felt the wetness between her legs, felt the excitement build as her hand traveled down over her body, as her fingers found her core.

"Jaime, Jaime my love" she called out as she shuddered.

She woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed, even her usual morning hangover wasn't present. She dressed and went to break her fast, finding to her surprise she was ravenous and so she ate far more than she usually did especially first thing. She spent her day with her ladies, listening to the gossip and finding the stories of who was sleeping with whom, who was unable to perform unless properly stimulated, to be for some reason more to her taste this morning.

She found her eyes drawn to one of the new guards, a handsome man, his dark hair and dark eyes reminding her of someone though she knew not who. He caught her staring at him and surprisingly didn't try to turn away, didn't try to hide his face in embarrassment or fear. She found this both annoyed and intrigued her, as did his smile, she tried to put it out of her mind, but later that day found herself thinking of dark hair and dark eyes more than once.

"News from Casterly Rock, your grace." Pycelle said as he handed the raven to Robert and she tried to look disinterested.

"Hah, a girl, well good for him." Robert said with a laugh.

"A girl father?" Myrcella asked and she was glad her daughter did so as she could not, her breathing had become difficult as she began to suspect what the news was.

She looked at Myrcella as Robert handed her the raven scroll, watched as her daughter's lips moved as she read it, and then waited for her to speak aloud the words she knew were coming.

"Lord Jaime Lannister and his wife Lady Dacey Lannister, do hereby announce the birth of their first child, Lady Joanna Lannister the heir to Casterly Rock."

Joanna, he had named her after their mother, named the whelp of a northern whore after their mother, he had no right, no right to do so, that was supposed to be their daughter's name. That was what she had always wished to call their daughter, Joanna, it was always supposed to be Joanna, not Myrcella, Why had she called her daughter Myrcella? It was always supposed to be Joanna, wasn't it?.

"Can a girl be an heir father?" Tommen asked though she barely heard him.

"Of course she can unless they have a boy, she'll be the Lady of the Rock, Lady Joanna Lannister." Robert said and she felt the bile in her mouth.

"Just like grandmother." Myrcella said happily.

That was it, that was all she heard, that was everything she heard before she fell to the floor before she lost consciousness and welcomed the darkness. She found herself back in the witch's house, back in the forest, once again standing beside Melara and once again looking at Maggy. She heard the shrill voice, the cackling of the woman's laughter, the sound of her own breathing, she could almost smell that wretched smell once again.

"_Aye. Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."_

She woke up in a sweat, Pycelle and her daughter by her bed, the wrinkled old Maester seemed surprised by her waking while Myrcella looked happy.

"Mother, mother you are well? You feel well?" her sweet little girl asked her voice full of concern.

"I am well sweetling." she said kissing her daughter's cheek "What happened?"

"I believe you fainted your grace, the shock of the news seemed to upset you greatly."

"Was that it mother? Was it the news?" Myrcella asked and she nodded her head.

"It was sweetling, it was hearing my mother's name." she said and while she wasn't exactly lying, she certainly wasn't telling the full truth.

After Pycelle told her she wasn't ill and gave her some Dreamwine which she drank eagerly, she felt herself begin to drift off as he left. The prophecy though plagued her mind still as she fell to sleep, Younger and more Beautiful, All you hold Dear. She had always taken it to mean her crown, to mean a new queen, but what did she hold dearer than her home, than Casterly Rock, then her brother's affections, what did she hold dearer than that? and who was younger and more beautiful than a babe?.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

He found he hated even hearing the name, Jon Snow, even the merest mention of the boy, the merest suggestion of him had his blood rising. In five years Jon Snow had gone from being someone he had never given a thought to, to someone who every time he did think of him he felt his ire rise. He had welcomed the news of the boy's passing, had reveled in it and even though he felt himself a true man of faith, he had welcomed the death of a child.

He had told himself that he was a bastard, a child born of lust and sin, a child who didn't deserve to live, who shouldn't have lived. He had told himself that he was a heathen, a savage, a child of no faith who had shown no compunction to learn of the true gods and so he deserved to die. But the truth of it was that because of Jon Snow his plans had been foiled time and time again, because of Jon Snow he had been humiliated and so, in the end, he had welcomed his death for that.

To then find that he didn't die, that he had survived, that the assassin who had been sent to kill him had been captured, the only people who took it harder than him where Petyr and the queen. Which had led him to suspect one of them being involved, the queen he ruled out due to lack of coin, Petyr had denied it and so despite himself, he had tasked Rosby to find the truth of things.

"His grace wishes to know if this was a lone man or a paid assassin, if it was the latter then his grace wishes to know who paid him."

"I shall get onto it immediately Lord Hand." Rosby said before coughing as he left.

He really didn't care what Robert wished to know and he was beginning to doubt if Rosby was even clever enough to find out the basic answers abut what had happened in Lannisport, the man was ill-suited for his job and would need to be replaced. But despite his own feelings, despite his own wishes that Jon Snow be gone from this world, it bothered him that he didn't know who was responsible.

"Besides I'd like to buy them a drink." he said laughing as he got up from his desk.

He was standing at the window when the knock came, Petyr entering with a tall dark-skinned man, a smile on Petyr's face as he introduced him.

"Lord Hand, may I introduce Jarlas Kalpax, the representative from Pentos I told you about."

"Well met Jarlas." he said not understanding the title structure of Pentos or even if there was one.

"A pleasure my lord." Jarlas said as both he and Petyr took a seat.

Jon ordered some wine and refreshments brought and the man gracefully accepted both, before Petyr began speaking.

"Jarlas represents a very important Magister from Pentos, the most important if I'm not too forward in saying." Petyr said looking to Jarlas who nodded "We've done some work with Jarlas and the Magister as they expand into Westeros but it seems the Magister may have an even more interesting proposal for us, is that not so Jarlas?"

"It is Lord Baelish, my Lord Hand may I be blunt?"

"Of course, I'd prefer it if you were."

"We are aware of the Crown's perilous financial state, our friends in the Iron Bank while not divulging details did warn my employer about getting involved in Westeros."

"The Crown always pays its debts." he said indignantly.

"I think you're mistaken yourselves with the Lannister's my lord." Jarlas said and when he saw the look he gave him, he raised his hand "Forgive me my lord, a poor jape."

"Very well, why is this of interest to you?"

"It is not my lord, but my employer is a wealthy man, very wealthy, while his primary business is cheese he did not gain his wealth exclusively that way. He has a knack for seeing opportunities, for making coin where others don't see the potential and he sees potential in an alliance with the crown."

"Potential?" he asked and the man nodded.

"For us both my lord, my employer is willing to discuss funding for a price of course, but one I believe you'll not find better, in lieu of course of other considerations."

"Other considerations?"

"Certain guarantees my lord, but I'm sure they'll prove to be very reasonable."

"This funding, how extensive would it be?" he asked seeing the solution that Petyr had suggested.

"Very, my lord."

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."

"I'm afraid my lord we can not, my employer himself would need to speak to you, to his grace also. To that end and with your permission we'd be willing to underwrite a feast held in the Red Keep, a feast where my employer would be guest of honor. One to solidify our new partnership."

"How large a feast?"

"My employer has authorized me to spend 10,000 gold dragons on this my lord."

He looked at the man dumbfounded, 10,000 gold dragons for a feast, for a damn feast, just how much coin did this man have, the wheels began to turn in his head and he smiled.

"I'm sure Jarlas we can arrange that, do you have any idea of when your employer will arrive?"

"He has already left my lord, he should be here within the next two weeks."

"Then I look forward to seeing him."

"As he does you my lord, Lord Hand, Lord Baelish." Jarlas said as he got up to leave.

He waited until he knew the man was gone, until he was sure he was out of earshot and he looked to Petyr who was staring back at him, a smile on his face still.

"What have you found out about this man Petyr?"

"Illyrio Mopatis my lord, as Jarlas said an incredibly wealthy man, more than capable of providing us the funds we need and of making the Lions and the Roses less important."

"What does he want?"

"I believe he sees himself as the next Iron Bank my lord, but having him here, seeing him in the flesh so to speak, we'll be able to judge him better."

"Indeed, I had better go get Robert to play nice, keep digging Petyr we may need the coin but we shouldn't be too hasty."

"Of course my lord."

He found himself pouring himself yet another glass of wine, his third today and he knew that having one drunk running the realm was bad enough, still, it was a celebration he thought as he swallowed it down.

The ship that the Magister arrived in was large and luxurious, yet compared to the Pinnacle ships it too seemed poorly built. He looked on as the unsullied disembarked and took up position, as Ser Barristan and the rest of the Kingsguard took up theirs. Given how important this man could be to them, he had convinced Robert and the entire royal family to welcome him.

When the Magister himself walked down the gangplank he half expected it to break under his weight such was the man's girth. Robert looked small in comparison to the man which wasn't something he said often about his foster son these days. He saw both the brief look of disgust on the king's face and then the look of lust at the women who followed behind the Magister and he sighed, praying that Robert didn't fuck this up before it got started.

"Welcome to Kings Landing Magister." Robert said his voice booming.

"Your Grace, you honor me by your presence." the Magister said and Jon smiled, so far so good he thought as they made their way back to the Red Keep.

Taking to his bed that night he found his wife already asleep, not that he particularly cared. He had found his lust for her young body had diminished over the years they were wed, her firm teats no longer there and her shrill voice enough to diminish his libido. Still, he went to sleep happy, Robert and the Magister had gotten on far better than he could have dared to hope.

Illyrio having been a warrior in his younger days had meant that Robert had found his stories interesting, he even shared some of his own and they shared other appetites too it seemed. Illyrio could drink as much as Robert, eat even more, and both men lusted after younger women. When the Magister had told the king his servants were his to do with as he pleased, he had thought Robert would knight the man on the spot.

For one of the very few times since his foster son had become king, Jon had actually been glad of the man he became, Robert perhaps even more so than he or even Petyr had charmed the Magister. Knowing that and knowing the crown's finances would soon be seeing an influx of coin, Jon rested far more comfortably than he had for a long time.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Gerion.**

When he had spoken with Tyrion he had expected him to be far more broken than he was, he had been worried he would be far more broken. Whether they had learned the lessons with Jon or whether it was that Tyrion was older and less likely to shut himself off, he had been surprised to find he was not. He was still having difficulty dealing with things, but he was dealing with things and Gerion in the end just told him he was always there for him.

"_Should you need to talk nephew, need to get things off your chest, even should you just want someone to get drunk with." he said and Tyrion laughed "I'm here for you, you know that right."_

"_I know uncle."_

"_You are my blood Tyrion, you will always be my blood."_

He waited around another day or so, just to make sure he wasn't needed and then after speaking to Genna and telling her it was time for him to go back to Castamere, after telling her to send for him when Kevan returned, he prepared to go home. He and his sister had decided they would need to tell Kevan together, they had gotten Jaime to agree and Jon had deferred to them and so he would return when his brother did.

But now he had an even more important task, he had to go and tell Joy he was leaving, go and say goodbye to Ashara, two things he wasn't looking forward to. Ever since she had comforted him Gerion had found himself even more drawn to the woman. Her beauty caught the eye immediately, but it was how she'd been with him, how she was with Joy, with her own son, that drew him towards her most.

He had perhaps spoken more to Ashara than any woman other than Genna, even with Briony he had never told her the things he told Ashara. She too had spoken to him of thing he doubted she'd told anyone of, of Brandon, of Harrenhal, of their marriage and his death. Both of them confiding and taken comfort in each other's understanding of their losses.

"Are you leaving us so soon my lord" he heard Jon say as he walked from the room where Joy took her lessons.

"Aye it's time, he seems to be taking it well."

"He is, for now, my lord, but it'll come and go, at times it'll hurt more than others." Jon said and he knew the boy was speaking from experience."

"You'll be there for him won't you?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Aye. You going to say goodbye to her?"

"I am, how is she?"

"She's good, my lord, why not take her with you?" Jon said catching him by surprise.

"You think she's ready?"

"Not permanently my lord" Jon said and he almost laughed at the forlorn look on his face "I mean to visit, why not take her to visit?."

"Her lessons?"

"You could ask Lyarra to come too."

"Jon?."

"Why not, Cregan too, I'm sure they'd enjoy the visit, Joy would think it a Yenture, you'd have to bring Apples of course, but would it not be nice to spend more time with her?"

"It would, it would." he said thinking aloud "You think she'd think it a Yenture?" he said chuckling as he said the word.

"Put it to her like that my lord."

He did as Jon suggested and found to his delight that Jon was right, Joy was excited about the Yenture, and when he asked Ashara he was surprised and happy she said yes and Joy soon was even happier that Cregan was coming with them also. Though she was disappointed that Jon was not, still they readied their things, organized the carriage and the guards and lined up to say their goodbyes.

Jon had been right about Apples too, Joy insisting she would ride all the way there, Cregan and Dusk riding alongside her. Though it soon became clear that as good a horsewoman as Joy was long journeys were not her thing and she ended up in the carriage an hour or so later. Each night they camped out and Joy enjoyed this, even more, cuddling up to him by the fire and having him and Ashara alternate in telling stories.

"Jon tells them better." she said one night to laughs from Cregan.

"He does, I don't know how he does it, but he really does." Cregan said as he and Ashara shook their heads.

His daughter would curl up against him at night, sleeping beside him, kissing his cheek and saying "Night Night Papa" as she dozed off and he loved every single moment of it. When they reached Castamere, Ashara and Cregan were stunned by what the keep and the small village had grown into. Most of the main tower had been done, they had a guard's room, a feasting hall, his own quarters, some guest quarters and rooms for most of his staff.

Within a year it'd be finished and then the other buildings could be worked even more on, as it was structurally the keep was sound, they just needed the granary, the stores, the armory and outbuildings to be finished off. Joy looked eager to explore as did Cregan and Dusk, so after they dismounted, after he showed them their rooms, he allowed them to run around to their heart's content.

They held a welcoming feast that night, a feast to honor the future Lady of Castamere and he watched as Joy first looked nervous and then seemed to welcome the attention. His little girl charming guards with tales of the Rock and the Yentures she and Jon got up to, the rides she and Apples took, the lessons she had with Lyarra, all of it and as she spoke he wondered if she had picked up Jon's talent for telling stories.

Daven was enraptured by her that much was clear, his castellan missing his own sisters or perhaps it was his own daughter he compared her too. Either way, it was a good thing, one day he'd be Joy's castellan perhaps, it would be good that they got along. Early on he had ensured that none of his men would ever deign to say the word bastard, would ever think less of someone because of their birth, those who could not were soon let go and word quickly spread.

"You've done a great job here Gerion." Ashara said and he smiled, he knew he had and cared not for praise, and yet he welcomed it from her.

"I thank you, it's all for her." he said motioning to Joy who was speaking to some guards, his Maester, Steward and some of the servants, all of them laughing at something she said.

"You've done a great job with her too."

"I can't take all the credit, Genna, you, Jon, especially Jon." he said.

"Why especially Jon?" she asked curiously.

"You've seen him with her, her with him, gods me and Genna weren't that close growing up." he said and she laughed "Before he came, I was failing her, he showed me that. Do you know what he did the first time he met her?"

"No." she said.

"I had left her with a maid who had left her alone, Jon found her upset, you have to remember he was Jaime's squire, was taking extensive lessons, was sparring daily, yet he found her upset and alone. He stayed with her, played with her, brought her for her meal, that night he read her a story, he actually sat with her and read her a story." Gerion said a soft smile on his face as he remembered that first night.

"How does that mean you failed?"

"I hadn't seen it, I didn't know she was so alone, so upset, he did though, he asked me if he could see her again, come visit her again. I didn't think much of it so I agreed, every night he read her a story Lyarra, every night, he took her outside, he showed her the Rock, he made an adventure of it."

"A Yenture." Ashara said with a smile.

"Aye, he showed me and I swore to be better."

"You have been, I feel the same Gerion, with Cregan, I worry I've not given him all he needs, all I could, but look at him, tell me does he look unhappy?" she asked and he looked seeing Cregan laugh and Joy glare at him.

"No."

"We do our best, we make mistakes, as long as we learn from them, we're doing fine."

"Are we?" he asked and she nodded.

When the feast slowed down he took Joy to what would be her room, she settled in far quicker than he had thought, he tried his best to read her a story, but thankfully she was tired anyway and she slept. He ended up back at the feast and then when Ashara yawned, he escorted her back to her room. The two of them walked laughing and japing with each other and when he reached the room he turned to bid her goodnight.

"Thank you for coming with us." he said and she nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad I did." she said and he looked into her violet eyes.

"Ash I." he said leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"Gerion, I'm not, I'm not ready." she said and he nodded.

"We have time." he said hopefully.

"We do." she said and smiled as she walked into her room.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

When Ned didn't go to the Wolfswood he decided he would, he had found spending time with his grandniece and nephew to be far more enjoyable than he had hoped. Bran was exactly how he'd prayed he would be, the young lad was sweet, kind, eager to learn, he would make a fine knight one day. Arya, gods if the world was not so damn blind they'd realize just how fierce women could be, his niece being the perfect example of that.

He had heard of Jaime Lannister's wife competing in the tourney at Kings Landing, and over an ale one night Ned had told him of his plan to send Arya to Bear Island to foster. He could honestly say never had a plan seemed more apt than this one to him, his niece was no lady, she would never be. She was born to be far more than just someone's wife or a mother who was there simply to breed heirs, and the gods wouldn't be able to save the man who tried to make her either.

"Uncle Blackfish can we spar by the river?" Bran asked as they passed the small stream.

"it's a stream, not a river stupid." Arya said.

"Arya." Lady Cerwyn said.

"Sorry Elle, sorry Bran." Arya said and he chuckled, fierce though she was the lady governess had her on a tight leash.

"We'll spar later nephew, we're here to learn remember." he said and Bran sighed loudly "A knight needs knowledge too young Bran." he said and his nephew sat up straighter in his saddle.

He had been surprised they'd be riding here, that the lady and the children would all ride, he had expected a cart of some sort, but seeing Arya and Bran in the saddle, seeing Lady Cerwyn it was soon clear one was not needed. They spent a few hours in the Wolfswood itself, ate their lunch there which he enjoyed immensely, and he even found himself listening eagerly to the lady as she spoke of the North.

"Every Northman and Woman." Lady Cerywn said when Arya looked to her "Needs to know of the Wall and the Wolfswood, of the Barrows of the First Men and the Old Gods, this is who we are, this is our history, our culture, it is in our blood."

Riding back with the children later, he could honestly say he'd never had a lesson more enjoyable and he could see why the children had taken to the lady. Arriving back at the keep, he took them for their archery lesson, and then for a quick spar. Bran had come on some in archery, but Arya had him beat, he was closer in sparring, but she had the edge there too.

"Don't worry lad, you think I was good when I first started out, I'll make a knight out of ya, I promise." he said mussing the boy's hair before he and the wolf ran off.

At dinner, that night it was clear Ned was distracted and so after the children went to bed, once the hall cleared some he asked what was on the man's mind.

"You have the face of a man with all the troubles of the world on his shoulders Ned, care to share them?".

"I don't know if I can Brynden."

"A worry shared is a worry halved my old Maester used to say, man was a fool mind you." he said and got a weary laugh in return."

"It's Cat, Brynden, are you sure you want to hear more?".

"Aye, if it's my niece I had better don't you think."

Ned nodded at him and then bid him follow taking him to his solar, he had fresh ale poured and then handed him a scroll with the seal of House Tyrell on it. He felt his anger rise as he read it, how dare they treat his niece so, but the last few words gave him pause, Sansa had been upset, Cat had spoken ill of Jon Snow's death, what did she mean by that?.

"This came from Sansa." Ned said handing him a much longer letter.

He read the letter shocked by what Sansa had written, that Cat had upset her daughter so he couldn't understand, that she had taken pleasure in Jon Snow's death though was no surprise, he knew how she and Edmure felt, but that she had upset her daughter this much. The same ridiculous claims she'd made to him years earlier, to Hoster, the ones he'd thought her clear of, were still as prevalent as ever.

"There are other letters, from a man in King's Landing, Petyr Baelish. I'll not speak of the content until I speak to her, but what am I to do? How am I to fix this?"

"You need to be firm with her Ned, to be firm and tell her the way of things."

"I've done so. That she dislikes Jon so, I can understand, that she hates him, that she wishes him harm, that she may have been in some way responsible, that I cannot."

"You think she played a role in the attack?"

"I don't want my mind to go there Brynden, but how can it not, he was attacked in the Riverlands after she sent a raven, she leaves just after he does, to go and see her father is what she told me. Yet I now find she's gone to King's Landing, to Highgarden, even to White Harbor, she's been gone for over six moons and in that time he's been attacked again and she's practically danced over his grave, what am I to think?".

"She's in White Harbor?"

"She's left, she's on her way back, I sent out an honor guard for her."

"Speak to her when she comes back, clear this up between you both."

"And if I cannot?"

"I don't know Ned, I don't know."

He didn't sleep that night, instead, he paced the room, it was clear to him now, Cat and Edmure had tried to kill Jon Snow twice, he had come so close to telling Ned his own fears, his own doubts. In the end, it was worry for his niece that had stopped him, it was concern for her safety, he didn't think Ned a violent man, but this was his son, his boy, what would he do if in the same situation?.

He broke his fast alone that morning and went and trained alone as he needed to clear his mind. Cat and Edmure were traveling a perilous road, should Jaime Lannister find out, should Robert find out they could both lose their heads. As it was they would be lucky to keep Riverrun, he didn't know what to do, which way to turn. So he focussed on what he did know.

Edmure was a lost cause, Cat unless she had some answers he knew not about may very well be a lost cause also, Bran was not, his nephew was not, he needed Ned to give him the go-ahead to train him, to knight him. As he turned to walk back to the keep he stopped, realization dawning upon him, the boy, Jon, Jon Snow, he had known, somehow he had known they had tried to kill them, and he had set them up, how? Why? What the hell was so special about Jon Snow?.

**Casterly Rock 294 AC.**

**Jon.**

With Joy gone, with Cregan gone, he found he had more time to spend with both Satin and Brienne, something he was glad of. Satin was feeling left out a little since Tyrion's return, he had expected to become his squire, to be part of his service and yet Tyrion had barely spoken to him. Jon, of course, knew the true reason, but Satin had taken it badly and so he and Loras had done their best to cheer him up.

"Maybe it's because you're a terrible squire." Jon said and Loras looked angrily at him.

"Jon." Loras said admonishingly.

"Or maybe it's because you have a silly name."

"Jon." Brienne said this time.

"Or maybe it has nothing to do with you at all." he said and Satin looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's going through some personal things, give him some time." he said and Satin nodded "Also what kind of a silly name is Satin anyway?" he said with a chuckle.

"Better than Snow." Satin said.

"Or Brienne." Jon said.

"Or Loras." Brienne said before all four of them started laughing.

They were sparring today, they had been doing more jousting lately, but today it was sparring, today's lesson being taught by Bronn which meant bruises and Brienne blushing. For some reason, Bronn's crudeness made Brienne blush, as he taught her he always seemed to know just what to say to make her go red, and then he'd knock her to the ground just to prove his point.

He had tried it with each of them, Satin was hard to rile and Loras easier, he had learned to internalize his anger more, so the more he was provoked the harder he became to beat. Ghost had shown him the way, how to focus it, how to use it to your advantage, at times he could still be a dragon but he found focused rage worked far better.

"How do you keep falling for it all the damn time?" Bronn said as he helped Brienne up.

"You got lucky."

"Did I, you know lucky people have one advantage over unlucky ones don't you?"

"What luck?" she said angrily.

"No, they usually stay alive." Bronn said taking her down once again.

When sparring was over the others went to their lessons, he however took the lift down to the Vaults and wished to spend some time with Rhaenix. He had almost finished her new room, the doors were far larger, and they had begun to work on a cave for her as soon she'd be far too big to be inside at all. As he reached his room he heard the sound of laughing from outside on the beach and so he walked out to find Tyrion and Sarella watching the two dragons fly.

"Enjoying yourself uncle." he asked as Tyrion looked to the sky a large smile on his face.

"How do you not spend all your day just down here watching and listening to them?"

"I've had them in my head a lot longer uncle, sometimes I need a break from their bickering."

"Do you still hear them both?"

"Lygaron lets me hear when he wishes, sometimes he doesn't, but Rhaenix I hear all the time."

"Is it different Jon? Me being his rider, does that make him different to you?"

"He is my son, he'll always be my son and so we'll always be connected, just not like Rhaenix and I will." he said and Tyrion nodded.

"Sarella was telling me they need Valyrian words to make them do as we ask, that I need to learn more of the words."

"You can read the words though can you not?"

"Aye, saying them is harder, Dracarys." he said as softly as he could.

"I can teach you if you like?" Jon said and Tyrion chuckled.

"When you came here it was me trying to teach you."

"Well, for now, we're the only two people in the world with dragons so we'll teach each other."

"What of Daenerys, Viserys?"

"How do you think of them uncle?"

"They are our kin Jon."

"Then speak to Richard, tell him more of what you know, between you, he and Oberyn I am sure you can come up with some plans."

"You trust me with this?"

"I've no reason not to trust you, as I said Tyrion, I thought of you as kin before this."

"Lets go talk to our dragons nephew." Tyrion said as both of them walked closer to the water.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**Cat.**

Seeing the walls in front of her she felt both a sense of relief and of apprehension, she had been gone far longer than she had expected to be, had traveled far further than she had planned. But like the men with her, she was glad to be home, glad to see Winterfell again. Riding through the streets of Wintertown she was surprised to see it seemed to be far busier than usual.

She had been relieved when the escort met her, though how they had known she was arriving was something she worried about, had Lord Manderly sent a raven? If so, why?. Her trip to White Harbor hadn't gone how she'd hoped, Robb it seemed was just as lost as Sansa, something which she knew for certain was the bastard's fault. He had manipulated her son, had torn him down only to appear to build him back up, to make him indebted to him, all to lull him into a false sense of security.

She had told Robb so, had explained it to him, but be it that he did feel indebted or be it that he seemed to be developing feelings for Lord Manderly's daughter, or that Lord Manderly himself was clearly under the boy's spell, all of it had fell on deaf ears. In the end just like with her daughter, just like with her precious girl, the bastard had turned her son against her.

"My lady." Jory said and she looked up from the carriage to see her husband, her children, the filthy beasts and to her shock her uncle all standing ready to greet her.

As the carriage stopped and she got out she looked to see Lady Cerwyn standing there too and was surprised to see her here, but it was to her children's smiling faces she was drawn, her own smile coming soon after. Though it left her face when she saw her uncle look at her and it was replaced with a worried look when she saw Ned's expression. What had her uncle told him? What did he know?.

"My lady welcome back." Ned said stiffly as he kissed her hand instead of her cheek.

"My lord it's good to be home." she said and noticed Ned didn't smile or look her in the eye.

"Cat." her uncle said.

"Uncle, I didn't expect to see you here?."

"I came to see my grandniece and nephew." he said and she smiled relieved at that.

"Bran, Arya." she said as both her children hugged her, just feeling them in her arms calmed her and made her feel more welcome than she had felt so far, though soon the noises in the yard did the opposite.

To hear one of the wolves growls was worrisome, to hear three, one which she noticed was standing beside Ned almost made her panic. But it was the look on her children's faces, on Ned's which concerned her most, as they looked from the wolves to her and back.

"My lady, I'm sure you're tired after your journey, Lady Jonelle has seen to a warm bath and that a fire is lit in your chambers." Ned said and without another word, he was gone, her uncle and the large wolf following after him.

She walked with her children and Lady Jonelle towards the keep, the two wolves silent but watchful all the way, turning to her children she was about to tell them of her journeys when Lady Jonelle spoke.

"Children why don't you run along and allow your mother to refresh herself, I'm sure you'll all have much to speak on later."

"Can we go do our archery Elle?" Arya said and Bran nodded obviously wishing to do so too.

"Aye you can, now bid your mother goodbye." she said and both children kissed her cheek before running off.

"Archery?" she said as soon as they were gone.

"Lord Stark has decided they can both study archery my lady, among their other lessons."

"Other lessons?" she asked perturbed.

"I've been teaching them of the North my lady, along with their sums, their letters, politics, and other things children of their age should know."

"You've been teaching them?"

"I have my lady, Lord Stark asked me to be their governess." Lady Cerwyn said as they reached her rooms. "I'll send the servants to your room my lady, it's good to see you home."

As she lay in the bath, as she washed the grime off and later when she brushed her hair in front of the looking glass, she grew more and more concerned. He had hired a governess, a noble lady, for that she'd normally be grateful, but he had picked a northerner, a woman to teach them of the North, was he neglecting their education in other matters? Had they been neglecting the faith?.

When she was dressed, before she went to visit her children or to speak to Ned she made her way to the Sept to speak to Septon Chayle. The man was happy to see her, though she found her fears not only to be correct, but even worse than she had thought. It was bad enough they'd not been coming to the Sept but she also found out they were regularly going to the Godswood.

"How long has this being going on Septon?"

"Ever since Lady Cerwyn arrived my lady."

She would need to fix this, among the many things she needed to fix, she would need to fix this too. She went looking for her children and found them, her uncle, and Lady Cerwyn in the archery range, Arya firing a bow at a target and being cheered on by the others.

"Mother, look, I hit it, mother, the bull I hit the bull."

"That's very good sweetling." she said with no conviction whatsoever which the frown on Arya's face showed she'd noticed.

She looked on as Bran too hit the target though not the bull and saw his disappointed look, moving to speak to him she stopped when her uncle did so instead and seeing the two of them together, she knew she should speak to him and Ned on Bran's future. Despite the fact that Arya was doing something unladylike, she found she enjoyed watching her children laugh and smile, though all too soon they were called for dinner.

She had expected more of a feast, a celebration, more of an acknowledgment of her return. Instead, it was an almost quiet dinner, one where Ned barely spoke to her or anyone, where her uncle kept looking at her, where her children tried to be friendly to her but seemed more so to Lady Cerwyn. She felt a stranger in her own home, she felt an intruder, an unwanted visitor and it discomforted her all the more.

"My lord may we speak?" she said to Ned as he walked from the hall.

"No." he said shocking her.

"My lord?"

"I have not yet decided what to say Cat, I've not even begun to think of what I've to say, so no, we may not speak, for I fear what I may say to you should we do so."

"Ned, I don't understand, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Many things, some of them I've been blind to, but no more, I found your letters Cat, the letters from your dearest friend."

"Petyr?"

"Aye, Petyr, I found them Cat, do you have any idea how angry I am right now?"

"You searched through my things, you looked in my room?" she said aghast.

"Your room in my keep my lady, my keep, remember that."

"Ned I…I..can explain."

"Can you? You have much to explain, but not now, not tonight." he said walking away from her.

She almost raced to her room, she tore the clothing out looking through the wardrobe and found them all gone, every letter, years worth of correspondence, Why had she kept them? Why had she not destroyed them? By the seven what had she done.

**Winterfell 294 AC.**

**Ned.**

Seeing her, speaking to her and hearing her voice, he felt so close to lashing out, so close to doing something, saying something he may regret. After speaking to her he grabbed Ice and walked to the Godswood, sitting on the trunk he tried to find that calm, tried to find that feeling. He felt the wolf as it came up beside him and dropping the sword down, he leaned his head against her chest feeling the warm fur on his face.

He found himself standing alone in front of her statue later on that night, the coldness of the crypt keeping him awake. He looked to her and begged for forgiveness yet again, begged her to help him see what he needed to do. But once again he found no comfort this night and so he turned to walk to his rooms, walking across the courtyard he saw Elle and wondered why she was out here, why she was up so late.

"My lady?" he said as he saw Lya beside her.

"My lord, Lya came to my door, she seemed upset, is there something wrong, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"No my lady, it's nothing, I think Lya must have had a bad night." he said and she nodded.

"I am here for you my Lord, should you need to speak, I am here." she said and he nodded.

"I thank you my lady, I thank you Elle." he said and she smiled as Lya walked back inside with her and looked back at him a strange look on the wolf's face.

He ended up sitting up in his solar, reading the letters once more and trying to come to terms with the decision he knew he must make. He broke his fast early and alone, watched as Cat broke hers with the children, as the conversation seemed less free than usual and he sighed. It was less than an hour later when she came into his solar, as she sat down he knew what was about to happen wouldn't be pleasant, but it was necessary.

"Why did you go to King's Landing Cat?" he asked and she looked at him shocked he knew.

"I had to go with Edmure to see him named."

"Why? Why did you have to go?"

"He is my brother Ned."

"And he is more important than your husband, your children?.

"No, but he needed me."

"Did he, why?"

She didn't answer instead sitting there fidgeting without looking at him.

"Did you speak to Petyr Baelish in Kings Landing?"

"Ned, Petyr's he's a friend, that's all."

"Did you speak to him?" he said his voice louder.

"Ned I."

"Did you speak to him?." he said his hand smacking down on the table.

"Yes." she said softly.

"Once?"

"More than once."

"How Many times Cat?"

"I don't know Ned, I didn't count, Petyr's a friend, he's always been a friend."

"Aye, I can see that clearly now." he said taking the letters from his drawer "This one here was written before I arrived home after the rebellion" he picked up a letter "This one on Jon's first Nameday" he picked up another and saw the grimace at Jon's name "And theses while I was off fighting a fucking war" he said and threw a group of them on the table.

"Ned."

"No, All our married life, for all of it, from before I had even arrived back in my own home my wife has been exchanging letters with another man, a man she spent time with while she was supposed to be in her family home, do you have any idea how this looks?"

"Ned I would never, I have never, not like.."

"Not like me, at least have the damn courage to say the words Cat, you've not been with someone else like I have, you think that makes a damn difference?"

"You brought a bastard back with home with you." she said angrily.

"Aye I did, but you were exchanging letters with him before you knew of Jon, why Cat?."

"He is my friend."

"Is he, I may not be clever like some but I can read between the lines Cat, the man wishes to bed you, which makes me wonder what have you written in your letters back to him?"

"I've never, I would never."

"How am I to believe you, how am I know to know what's in your heart, when I knew not of these? And were it just letters alone, were it just the visit alone, I could understand, but the things he says Cat, the things he says of Jon, they can only have come from you. How can I have been so blind not to see your hatred of a child was so deep?"

"He is your bastard, you cannot expect me to love him?" she said a tear falling down her cheek.

"I do not, I never have. I did not and never would have expected you to mean him harm though, to wish him harm, to wish him dead."

"I.."

"What happened in Highgarden?" he asked and she looked at him the look of fear and shock in her face enough to tell him the truth of things.

"The Tyrell's they, they and the boy, they and the Bastard, you can't believe them Ned, whatever they said, you can't believe them."

"And our daughter? Should I not believe her too?"

"Sansa, what of Sansa?"

"Lady Olenna sent me a raven to explain what happened, how Sansa had begged her to make you leave, and then Sansa sent me a letter, do you wish to read it? Would you like me to read it to you?"

She shook her head, her tears falling freer now.

"Not only did you call Jon a Bastard to Lady Olenna's face, not only did you do so in front of Sansa and Lady Margaery but you then gloated over the corpse of a boy you thought dead, why Cat? What has he ever done to you? To our family? All he's done is for the betterment of his brothers and sisters? For the north? Are you that blind you can't see it?"

"It's a plan, a trick, he means to take Winterfell from Robb?" she shouted her voice high pitched.

"Have you lost your senses, you think him like that, you think I would allow it, that the North would stand for it?"

"He's fooling you all, can you not see?" she said and he shook his head.

"I could get Jon to sign any rights to Winterfell away, I could get a decree from the king himself, from Robert's own hand and still you'd think him a threat, is your hate for him that strong? Does your faith not preach forgiveness, compassion, the innocence of children?"

"What would you know of faith Ned, you're letting that woman corrupt our children, teaching her of heathen gods." she shouted and he slammed his hands hard on the table.

"My gods Cat, my gods, the gods of my father, of his father before him, the gods of the North, the land they hope to rule one day. You forget the Andals never conquered the North and until I came along the faith didn't have a foothold here, well it ends now."

"Ned please."

"No, I can't trust you, I can barely look at you, the things I think of you, the thoughts I have of you in my head, no man should think that of his wife, no man. It's over Cat, it's over."

"You're setting me aside?" she said shocked and almost silently.

"What choice do I have, you have no respect for my ways, for the ways of the North, you've spent the entirety of our marriage in constant communication with another man. Your hatred for Jon blinds you to everything, so much so that I don't even know if you did more than just wish for his death. You even agreed to a betrothal without my permission, what kind of a wife does that?".

"I love you Ned." she said her tears falling.

"I don't believe you do Cat, I wonder now if you ever did. I'll give you time to say your goodbyes to the children, time to prepare to leave, goodbye Cat" he said and walked to the door and called for his guards "Escort lady Catelyn back to her room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we jump about a year ahead, Highgarden prepare to throw a tourney for Margaery's nameday which brings Jon and Margaery closer together.


	76. Set Aside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump forward as preparations are made for the tourney of Highgarden

**Kings Landing 295 AC. (Seventh moon).  
**

**Jon Arryn.**

The more life got better the worst it got Jon Arryn was starting to believe, that and being Hand was a curse far more than it was a pleasure. He had no sooner resolved one problem, no sooner been able to put his feet up and rest so to speak, when he had received news which sent the Red Keep spiraling. That Ned Stark of all people would be the one to do such a thing was beyond him.

The details, the why, the justification for it were all secondary, for Jon the issues it raised were not. Firstly it was the fact that his former foster son was removing the one person who could have allowed for the faith to take hold, the one person who while she'd failed to convert Ned, had at least began the work with her children. Jon may have given up on being able to convert the North in his lifetime. But the hopes that it could be done after he was gone, rested on Catelyn Stark, no Catelyn Tully now, and her children.

That was now a distant memory with her being set aside, which led to the other issues it brought up, a very irritated wife who constantly looked to him to do something about the Northern Savage who shamed her sister. A queen who had grown ever more paranoid that Robert would decide that what his friend did, wasn't such a terrible idea after all. Not to mention a Goodbrother and sister who looked to him to right this wrong.

He had spent months dealing with this, with it in his thoughts, and once again his day started with it yet again, though quickly it seemed he'd be thinking of other things. Seeing the Grandmaester shuffle in he wondered what had brought the old fool to his door today, before he saw the scroll in his hand.

"My lord a raven." Pycelle said handing him the scroll bearing the Golden Rose of Highgarden.

As usual, Pycelle showed no signs of leaving, and for once Jon was more eager to read the scroll than to wait for the man to go. Opening it he began to read, soon sighing as he did so, knowing he'd need to speak to Robert and try to persuade him not to go to the damn thing.

"I thank you Grandmaester, I may have a response for you to send later on."

"As you say, Lord Hand." Pycelle said shuffling back up and taking an age to walk to the damn door, he looked at the scroll again, wondering and suspecting that they'd sent it to the entire realm.

Lord Mace and Lady Alerie Tyrell.

_Do hereby invite His Grace, Her Grace, and their family,_

_And all those who would join them,_

_To the Tourney to celebrate _

_Their beloved daughter Margaery's two and ten Nameday._

_Lord Mace Tyrell._

_Warden of the South._

While a tourney at Highgarden would normally not be something Robert would care for, they had not held a proper tourney in Kings Landing for quite some time, so he knew the king would consider it more than he would normally. The idea of traveling, of getting out of the city, of drinking and whoring in a new place, would also no doubt interest the king.

The last thing he would want though is to go and sup with the damn roses and ever since their new arrangement with the Magister they no longer need their coin, which essentially was the only reason he'd deigned to have them in his presence anyway. Dealing with the fat oaf and the withered old rose was not something he cared for, to not have to deal with them at all made his days that much better.

Still, he had no choice, he would need to tell Robert of this invitation and hope that the king would turn it down, snub them like they deserved to be snubbed. He sent for Petyr to find out his thoughts on things, his friend having become an even bigger source of comfort to him since bringing the magister on board. He'd even been the voice of reason in disputes between him and his wife over her sister's treatment.

It took some time for them to find Petyr, with him eventually arriving more than an hour after he'd sent someone to bring him, it annoyed him, though what he had to say soon made him even more thankful for his help.

"Forgive me, my lord, I was with Lady Lysa, she's most upset, it seems Lady Catelyn has written to her again." Petyr said and Jon shuddered knowing how his wife got when she received such letters.

"What does she wish for this time Petyr, that we invade the North, that we strip Ned of his rank, he was well within his rights to set her aside, though I may wish he had not."

"Of course my lord, but Lady Lysa was most upset, so I did my best to comfort her, to calm her ire."

"Were you successful?" he asked hopefully.

"I was my lord, she was in a far more pleasant and agreeable mood after I left."

"I thank you Petyr, what you do goes above and beyond your duties, you are a true friend."

"I am most pleased to hear you call me such my lord. You sent for me, was there something specific?"

"Ah, yes, I received this from the oaf of Highgarden." he said handing him the scroll.

He watched as Petyr read it, almost carefully going over each line, he could almost see the wheels turn in his mind, the ideas taking hold. It was one of the things he most respected about his friend, he was able to see things that even Jon missed. It made him think of the future, of what would happen when he was gone, there could be no better choice than Petyr to replace him as Hand he felt.

"You think his grace would wish to go?" Petyr asked.

"I do."

"Would that be a bad thing my lord?"

"We don't need the damn flowers, why grace them with a royal visit, let them know instead they were snubbed."

"Indeed, however, should his grace and the crown prince go, we could once again tempt them with the idea of a betrothal."

"I told you I'd rot in the seven hells before I give that old cunt a queen for a granddaughter."

"Of course my lord, I wasn't suggesting we actually give them anything." Petyr said a smirk on his voice

"Petyr?"

"No doubt my lord, Olenna knows of our new arrangements, knows that we no longer need her coin, it leaves them out in the cold even more. Since taking their coin away to force us to bend to their will didn't work, now she's the one who'll be more desperate."

"You suggest we use this opportunity to bring them back into the fold, to garner more of their gold?"

"Indeed, our arrangement with Illyrio is working even better than we hoped, but still, it would be good to have more would it not, just in case things became difficult." Petyr said.

"It would, it would, I'll speak to Robert, but should he go, then I would not be able to join him. I hate to ask this of you Petyr and you're needed here far more, but if it's to happen would you accompany the king on my behalf?"

"My lord, I live to serve."

He spoke to the king later that day, Robert almost jumping at the chance to go, Cersei even more so and so he left the king's rooms happy that he'd at least have Petyr there to steer things in the direction he wished.

**Kings Landing 295 AC.**

**Cersei.**

She had been on tenterhooks for months, trying to placate her fears with the newfound coin they'd come into. While she had not yet been allowed free reign, some of the limits on her spending had been lifted and when news came of what Ned Stark had done she took some comfort in that. The fear was ever-present though, the idea, the doubt, if Ned Stark could set Catelyn Tully aside, could Robert do so to her too?.

At one point even the suggestion of it would have been ridiculous, even the mere idea of it. Her father would never have countenanced such a thing, had Robert even contemplated it then her family would have been there for her, the West would have been there for her. But her father was no more, her family had all but abandoned her and would the West rise if Jaime would not?.

So she had been more pliant and meek around Robert than usual, less bitter, less prone to raise his ire. True she was rarely actually around him, but when she was she made sure to be pleasant and nice, for now at least. Soon the thoughts of what Ned Stark had done would like most things in Robert's life be a distant memory, soon he'd forget and not shame her by laughing about it so openly.

"_He did what? Ned, Ned set her aside?" Robert's voice boomed._

"_He did your grace?"_

"_Why, has he found himself a younger woman to warm his bed?" Robert laughed "No not Ned, he would never, what the hell did she do Jon?"_

"_I don't know your grace, you know what Ned is like, he's not one for airing his linen."_

"_No, that he's not, ha, I bet you'd have thought of the two of us it'd be me eh Jon?"_

"_Robert." she said indignantly._

"_Relax woman, it was a jape, more's the pity."_

"_Your Grace." Jon Arryn said reproachfully and she was glad of his presence._

"_You two are no fun, I'm japing, by the seven who'd have thought it of Ned." Robert laughed as he drank more win._

He may not have been serious, may not have meant it but still, over the next few moons, she found he looked at her oddly, almost contemplatively, something that was strange to see on Robert's face. So she changed how she acted, how she behaved, gone was her judgemental looks when he drank, or whored, or generally behaved like the savage he truly was.

One of the unfortunate downsides to this new state of affairs was that once again she was forced to endure the fat pigs grunting and groaning on top of her, something she had hoped was a thing of the past. But one did what one must and the idea, the merest hint that she too could be set aside was something she couldn't allow to enter his head. When Joffrey was older, when the timing was right, she could then think of what to do about Robert, for now, though she had to grin and bear it.

Her days went by like this with no change other than the quality of her wine, the fat Magister's coin and access to Essosi rates allowing them far better quality than they'd had recently. She would speak to Joffrey, help him, educate him and each day see him become more and more like the king he would one day be. She would also spend as much time as she could with Myrcella and Tommen, but she was far too busy to give them too much attention.

"Your grace, Lord Baelish is outside asking to speak to you." her maid said and she emptied her glass in one swallow before refilling it and telling her to send him in.

"Your grace." Littlefinger said with a bow when he entered.

"Lord Baelish, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I wished to speak to you, your grace, some news has come my way, I thought perhaps it may be of interest to you."

She looked at him trying to discern why he would bring her news, but her curiosity for the news itself soon outweighed her concern over the messenger.

"My lord?"

"The Tyrell's are hosting a tourney for their daughter's nameday."

"Why would this interest me Lord Baelish?"

"Your grace and his grace have been invited."

"Of course we have, we're the king and queen, again I ask why would I be interested in this news?"

"I imagine given their shared trading agreements and the fact that the Tyrell's attended the tourney and your brother's wedding, that Lord Jaime may return the favor." he said and she glowered at him, her anger clear.

"What care I for what my brother would do?"

"No reason at all your grace, I just thought that perhaps you'd enjoy meeting your niece."

"I thank you for the news Lord Baelish." she said and a moment later he was gone.

She almost broke the glass she was holding it that tightly, placing it on the table, she removed her hand lest she cut herself. Before picking up the vase and throwing it against the wall, she had found that her anger often made her break wine glasses, or the bottles themselves, forcing her to have to wait until they were replaced. Something which irked her greatly and she'd sought to rectify, she leaned forward picking up the glass and sipped it, her mind going a million miles a second.

Littlefinger was right, Jaime would be there, maybe his northern whore too and their mongrel whelp, they would need to go, she would need to go, Joffrey, her precious boy would need to go. There was nothing else for it, should Robert deny them she would need to take the chance, need to raise his anger and force him to go just to spite her.

In the end, she had no need to do anything her husband being far too excited by the idea of a tourney, far too eager to pluck some of the reach's fruits while he was there. As she lay on her bed that night she began to think, she would place Joffrey near Lady Margaery, let him see her, charm her, force her husband to give up this ridiculous notion of a wolf bride for her boy. The Tyrell's would bring her access to more coin, a chance to once again live the life she was born to live, and then, and then, she would deal with the mongrel whelp.

"Younger and more beautiful." she whispered as she fell to sleep.

**Winterfell 295 AC.**

**Benjen.**

With the extra coin, with the continued support, his nephew and Jaime Lannister were sending them life at the wall had become somewhat bearable. With more materials, more access to buying them, they'd been able to do works that they'd never thought they would. The Common Hall was no longer draughty, their quarters were warmer and more secure, no longer did the wind whistle through cracks in the wood.

Their clothing was warmer, their furs newer, never had the men of the watch had it so good he believed, they even had regular shipments of ale. For Benjen himself the knowledge that he and Aemon shared kin, that they were tied through Jon had helped develop a tighter friendship between the two men. They would talk, eat, drink together, and be joined by Ser Alliser and Ser Jaremy, all four eager to hear more about the king.

Though both he and Aemon were shocked when the letter arrived, not a raven but an actual letter from Jon at Casterly Rock, the news something neither had expected.

"_Aemon, a letter from Jon." he said as he took a seat by the fire._

"_What does our nephew wish to speak to us on now?" Aemon asked excitedly.  
_

_He looked at the Maester after reading the letter, trying to decide how best to tell him what it said, that he had more kin would be welcome news no doubt, how he had more kin not so much._

"_Jon says Tyrion Lannister, is not a Lannister, he's a Targaryen, his uncle, Aerys son."_

"_What that cannot be, How?"_

"_I'm sorry Aemon, it seems Aerys committed far more crimes than we ever knew."_

"_He forced himself on her?"_

"_Aye."_

"_How are they Jon, Tyrion, how are they handling it?"_

"_Jon calls him family, says Tyrion sees him as a nephew and he sees him as his uncle, they've grown closer and Tyrion has bonded with Lygaron."_

"_Another Dragonrider?"_

"_Aye, he also says he's had visions of his aunt, she is well and has met up with someone who will help her."_

"_Pass the ale, I feel like a drink Benjen." Aemon said happily._

With his time split between Aemon, helping to organize the improvements and his ranging he had not gotten around to traveling to Winterfell, not gotten around to speaking to his brother. They had much they needed to resolve, though a lot of his anger at Ned had passed when Jon's letters told him of the decision to support him, to kneel for and claim him king.

So with the impetus for his visiting Ned taken away, he had resolved to speak to him when next he got a chance, something which it seemed would be far sooner than he'd expected.

"Lord Commander's looking for you Benjen." Bowen said as he passed him in the yard

"Aye, he up there?"

"He is."

He made his way to the Lord Commander's room, finding Jeor sitting at his desk, the Old Bear was and could still be grumpy when necessary but some of the bite had gone. Seeing his family thrive, Bear Island prosper, his niece married to the Warden of the West and a new mother, all of it combined to make him far happier than ever. Watching the watch grow and seeing it being better supplied also making him far more pleased with the job he was doing leading it.

"Ah take a seat Benjen, got a raven for Winterfell, it seems your brother wishes to see you."

"Does it say why?"

"Here read it."

_Lord Commander, _

_I find myself in need of my brother most urgently, I would not ask as well you know unless I needed him here, so I beg of you, allow him to come to visit, to come to stay for some time._

_Ned Stark._

_Warden of the North._

"What's going on?" he asked wondering if Jeor knew any more than he.

"I don't know Benjen, last time we received such a raven was when the war was on, it's not like Ned, so while I've not heard of anything too pressing, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I should get packed."

"Aye, hurry back Benjen, we do have our own work to do."

"I will Lord Commander." he said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Give Ned my best."

"Aye, I will Lord Commander.

It was too late in the day to leave and cover much ground before nightfall, so he readied his things and spent the night with Aemon, Jaremy and Alliser, keeping away from the ale as he was traveling early. He bid them goodnight, told Aemon where he was going and had an early night, before walking back to his room to find Frost there waiting for him.

The Direwolf was both a constant companion and a pain in his arse, he would find him at times right by his side, sleeping at the end of his bed or by the fire. While other times the wolf would need to be let out of the gates to hunt and would be gone for days on end. When he was gone, when he was out hunting, Benjen would have strange dreams, odd dreams, of moving through the woods, of hunting.

He had spoken to Aemon on it and he suggested he was a warg like Jon, though no matter how much he practiced he couldn't seem to be able to do so at will. Looking at the wolf he wondered who'd look after him when he was gone, who'd take care of him and was stunned when the wolf began to growl at him.

"What is it? What's wrong boy?" he said as the wolf bared his teeth "You want to come with me?" he asked and as soon as he did the wolf was beside him, his tongue licking his hand.

Waking the next morning early he broke his fast, and then after readying his horse, after gathering his supplies he rode out of Castle Black heading south, Frost walking alongside him, the wolf moving almost eagerly as was he.

**Dorne 295 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He had stayed a couple of moons longer in Casterly Rock than he had planned, given what Tyrion had gone through both he and Ellaria felt they were needed. When they had left Sarella had come with them, his daughter eager to see her younger sisters and to spend some time in Dorne before she went back to Casterly Rock. Arriving back he had debated whether to tell Doran about Tyrion, Ellaria being the one who'd talked him out of it.

"_Let Jon be your guide on this Oberyn, let him be the one who tells the world."_

"_You wish me to keep it secret from my brother, why?" he asked curiously._

"_Arianne."_

"_What of my niece?"_

"_What was said of Jon and Margaery, would you not wish it for Arianne too?"_

"_You think them that serious?" _

"_I would like them to make a choice rather than have one forced upon them, would you not?"_

As with everything to do with the heart he deferred to her, she knew best and so he kept the news to himself, only telling Arianne that he had asked after her and giving her the letter Tyrion had asked him to deliver. What it said he didn't know, but he was pleased to see his niece so happy, and should she decide to be with Tyrion then he would be welcomed into their family.

He had given Richard the name of some contacts in Essos, men he had fought with, men he had bled with, men who for coin would look into the magister for them. As for the magister himself, it was Doran who had told him of the man's move into Kings Landing.

"_He is lending them coin?"_

"_He is brother, I do not understand it, you said this man met you, that he has Viserys?"_

"_He did and he has."_

"_Then why make friends with the stag?"_

"_I do not know, what are your plans brother?"_

"_Has the king reached out to his aunt?"_

"_She is on her own journey is all he's told me, why?"_

"_I've sent Quentyn and some men to do so."_

"_Why?"_

"_His mother asked him to come visit her and so since he was going to Norvos anyway, I sent some men with him, to see if we can help reunite the king with his aunt."_

"_And that's the only reason?"_

"_Should Quentyn and Daenerys get along I wouldn't be adverse to the match brother, but yes that is the only reason."_

"_She has the Hound with her, he is aware of this?"_

"_He is, don't worry I sent him with some trusted men."_

They had received some belated messages from Quentyn telling them he'd arrived safe and well and that Daenerys had visited Norvos and left before they'd got there. Though that was pretty much all they'd gotten back, the distance meaning they were moons behind.

Sarella stayed just over a moon before leaving and when news came of events in the North he found himself in a celebratory mood. That Ned Stark had sent her away, set her aside, brought more joy to him than most things. Ellaria too was glad the woman was no longer a part of Jon's life, though both knew she'd be a danger to him still. Ellaria felt for the children, she wondered how they'd react and would they blame Jon.

Where for him it was knowing that with her back in Riverrun it made her easier to watch, easier to keep under control. With her, in Winterfell it would have been harder, and she potentially had the chance to find out the truth, something which he and Jon had discussed more than once.

"_What if she were to know of you?"_

"_Then we'd be at war uncle."_

"_You think she'd tell, even though it meant your uncle guilty of treason?"_

"_I think if she found out she'd sell me out in less than a heartbeat."_

"_Will your uncle tell her?" he asked worriedly._

"_No, he gave me his oath."_

Northerners and their oaths and their trees, all of it was most strange, but to them, it was a blood oath, a vow to their gods, one that no true northerner would or could ever break. But still, he had worried about her, worried that even if Ned never spoke, she'd overhear, she'd find some papers or somehow find out. He was ready for war if it came, they had the numbers, but it would be far better to wait until the dragons were big enough, then nothing could stand against them.

His life became a routine and pretty soon he was bored, visits to the brothels, spars, none of it enough to keep his attention. Only Ellaria and his children stopped him from going mad. His youngest girls Dorea and Loreza toddled around chasing after their older sisters, and while Obella and Elia were starting to be interested in activities more suiting their ages they doted on their sisters.

"A raven uncle." Arianne said walking in as Ellaria lounged with Loreza in her arms and he chased after a giggling Dorea.

"No papa, I run." Dorea said laughing as he looked to Ellaria who took the scroll from Arianne while he grabbed his daughter and began to tickle her.

"I have you my little snake, papa has you."

"No, papa." Dorea said giggling even more.

"My love, it seems we've been invited to a tourney." Ellaria said and as he turned to look at her his daughter slapped his face laughing some more.

"Come Dorea, let's go to mama." he picked her up and carried her over, Ellaria making room on her seat for Dorea to sit.

"It's too early for Joanna's nameday surely?"

"It's not the Lannister's uncle, it's the Tyrell's."

He took the scroll, looked at it and seeing the writing he found himself surprised he was invited.

_Prince Oberyn,_

_I would like to invite you personally to my granddaughter's nameday celebration, you Lady Ellaria and your daughters, I look forward to seeing you again for this special day._

_Olenna Tyrell._

"An invite from the Queen of Thorns, what say you my love, do you wish to see Highgarden?". he said as Ellaria nodded.

**Winterfell 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

Things had been hard since he'd sent her away, the children taking it harder than any. Bran was confused and Arya stopped speaking to him for a few days, his daughter unable to understand why he'd sent her mother from their home. He had debated what to tell her, what to tell Robb and Sansa, the letters he sent them were vague but to the point. Arya, he had told how things had fallen apart, how her mother had betrayed his trust and shown no remorse for it.

It hadn't been enough, but he couldn't tell her the truth, and so it was Elle who won her round, who explained things to her that he was unable to, who told her that it didn't mean he loved the children less. So while she had stayed mad at him for a while for making her mother cry, she had come around eventually.

Brynden surprised him, though he partly thought the man hadn't reacted badly because of allowing him to take Bran when he was older, he'd pushed for seven and they'd settled on six, giving him one more year with his son and daughter. One more year before he'd be alone in Winterfell, and he wondered how he'd cope then, how it would feel to have that much peace, how he'd handle being alone.

"You're doing it again." Elle said taking a seat beside him.

"What?"

"Brooding?"

"I've had a lot to brood about lately." he said and she nodded.

"Aye you have, was it the right decision Ned?"

"It was."

"Then that's all that matters, now stop brooding the children will be in a moment for their meal." she said and he chuckled softly.

He knew there was something going on with them, with him and Elle, though they'd done nothing about it. Not even an out of place touch, not a kiss, nothing. At first, he put it down to missing the warmth of a woman's body, missing the touch, the softness of a warm body beside him. But it was more than that, it wasn't physical contact he craved, though he'd welcome it, it was that feeling of closeness of being able to trust someone else.

Yet even now moons after she'd gone he'd kept to the vows he'd sworn, even on nights when he was bitter and wondered had she, he held true to their vows. Though each day it was getting harder and harder to do so. Elle was different, how she looked at things, how she went about her day, in some ways she'd taken on the duties of the lady as well as her duties as Governess.

His children adored her, his household too and each day he spent with her he was beginning to feel more drawn to her. That the wolf liked her, that Lya seemed to be almost pushing them together hadn't gone unnoticed by him either. He looked over to see her helping Bran cut his meat, saw her chastising Arya for belching and when she saw him looking she smiled and he felt something within him.

"Benjen." he heard someone call and looked up to see his brother entering the hall.

"It's good to see you Jory."

"Aye you too, been a while."

"Aye, we've been busy at the wall. I'll grab an ale with you later, I can see my brother looking at me."

"Uncle Benjen." Arya shouted running from her seat, Bran following behind.

"You can't be my niece and nephew, look at the two of you, you're almost fully grown already."

"No, we're not?" Bran said.

"Aye, that's true if you were fully grown I couldn't do this." Benjen said lifting them both up and kissing each of their cheeks repeatedly.

"Gerroffff, gerrofff, stupid." Arya giggled until he let her down.

"Lord Benjen." Elle said as she helped grab the two children and brought them back to the table.

"Just Benjen, Lady Cerwyn."

"Elle."

"Elle." his brother said with a smile.

"It's good to see you brother." Benjen said grabbing him in a hug.

"You too brother, you arrived just in time for dinner, I'm sure you'll be interested in a warm meal."

"Aye, I would."

Once they'd finished dinner he and Benjen walked to the crypts, as they did so he looked and saw a large wolf with Lya, turning to Benjen who was looking as surprised as he was.

"You have a wolf?" they both said together before laughing.

"Aye, Lya, she's the pups mother."

"Frost, I think he may be the father."

They looked at the wolves as they walked towards the keep, Ned calling for Jory to make sure they were both allowed inside.

"How?" he asked as they walked into the crypt.

"I was coming back from beyond the wall, the wolf helped with some wildings, hasn't left me since, you?"

"Jon." he said as they reached Lyanna's statue "All the children have one now." he said proudly as Benjen nodded.

"Cat, Ned, where is she?"

He told him then, his brother's anger grew more and more as he did so, he even found himself scared some having never seen him like this.

"You know when he told me I planned to come here to confront you, god's if I had, we may not be speaking now."

"I failed, I know that Ben, but I've been trying to make it right."

"Aye, I know, I'm glad I didn't come, he was right, it needed to be you two, you needed to fix it between yourselves. I'm sorry about Cat, for you, for the children."

"Thanks, for not punching me." he said and his brother chuckled.

"We're lucky she wasn't here, she'd have punched us both." Benjen said looking at the statue.

They stood and paid their respects and by the time they left it was nearly the hour of the bat, so he decided to leave it until the morrow to speak to him on why he asked him to come. He bid him goodnight and made his way to his room surprised to find Lya waiting outside for him.

Waking the next morning he broke his fast with Elle. Benjen, and the children and then asked Benjen to come with him to the Godswood. Elle and the children more interested in the fact that Frost was playing with Summer and Nymeria while Lya looked on protectively.

"I need to you be the Stark in Winterfell Ben, I received a raven from Sansa, well the Tyrell's mainly inviting us to Lady Margery's nameday tourney."

"A tourney, you Ned?"

"I'd not go, but Sansa, Robb, even Jon will be there, I sent them letters, but I need to speak to them about their mother, and I wish to see Jon again, speak to him face to face.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know, a couple or maybe three moons."

"The children?"

"They and Elle will be coming with me."

"Elle?"

"It's not like that Ben, I mean, no it's not like that."

"I'm not judging brother."

"I know. Luwin knows about the projects in Wintertown and I was expecting some builders to arrive about Moat Cailin, I'll show you the plans and Luwin knows of the costing."

"You're finally rebuilding it?"

"Aye, Jon was right, we need to build the North up and with the trade, we have a chance."

"I'll write a letter to Jon, it's a pity I didn't know that's what you wanted, I'd have had Aemon write one too."

"You get along well with him?"

"He's kin now Ned, speaking of which."

He told the children, asked Elle who was only too happy to come with him and had Luwin send the raven to Bear Island. Not only would the Pinnacle ship mean a shorter journey by land and therefore a quicker one, but traveling through the Riverlands was perhaps not the best idea just now. They sent the raven to Casterly Rock and to Highgarden the day they left for Bear Island, the children, the wolves, and he all looking forward to reuniting the pack.

**White Harbor 295 AC.**

**Robb.**

He had thrown himself into his work, between sparring and training with the lance, spending time with Wyman going over trading issues and spending time with Wynafred he had done a good job of keeping his mother from his mind. His father's letter didn't explain much, just that he and his mother wouldn't be living together anymore and that she had gone back to Riverrun.

Lord Wyman had explained what being set aside meant, he'd offered no comment, just sympathy, and Robb had been grateful for it. While he wasn't sure what had happened, he could guess, it had to be about Jon, just like for his mother it seemed everything was. The fight he had with her was still fresh in his mind, the argument as clear as if it were yesterday and not moons ago.

"_How are you settling in?" she asked._

"_Good mother, Lord Wyman is ever gracious and I'm learning so much, and Lady Wynafred has been a true friend."_

"_You shouldn't get too friendly with her Robb."_

"_Mother?"_

"_Lord Wyman may be friendly and his granddaughter too, but you are the heir to the North they see you as a good match."_

"_Would it not be?"_

"_It would but you should aim higher my love, a great house, a larger house."_

"_And how I feel means nothing?" he said angrily._

"_Your future means more."_

"_More than my happiness?"_

"_Robb, you can be happy with many ladies, you shouldn't settle for a northern one, even one who follows the true gods."_

"_Have you ever spoken to her mother, ever spent any time with her? Have you judged her so completely without even taking the time to get to know her?"_

"_Robb."_

"_No mother, I may not get to decide my future, but I'll not have you decide it for me, not have you speak ill of someone who's been nothing but kind to me."_

"_This is what I feared, this was his plan." his mother said shaking her head._

"_His plan?" he asked confused._

"_The bastard, tie you up in a meaningless marriage, all so he can take your birthright."_

"_Don't call him that, he is my brother."_

"_Robb, he is a threat, to you, to your future, to your future children."_

"_As far as I can see the only threat to that is you mother."_

"_Robb." she said angrily._

_Grey Wind moved quick and fast, growling all the while and he watched stunned as the wolf forced his mother back, his teeth bared, his shoulders raised._

"_Grey Wind, to me." he said and the wolf turned his head and growled again before moving away._

"_You need to get rid of it, get rid of that filthy beast, why I ever wished you to have the white one I'll never know, they're vicious, horrible, beastly things." his mother said and while he could see she was upset something she said resonated._

"_Ghost, you wished me to have Ghost?"_

"_What?"_

"_The white one, you said you wished me to have the white one, why mother, why did you want me to have Ghost?"_

"_Robb, it was nothing."_

"_Mother, why?" he said his voice raised._

"_Why should the bastard have it, why should he have a Direwolf when my trueborn son did not, you're the heir to the North, not he, but I was wrong, I wish they were all gone. All of them."_

"_Yet you think he wishes to take what is mine, that my brother wishes to take something from me, he who brought me Grey Wind and who showed me how wrong I was in how I behaved. You worry about him taking from me and yet you wished to take from him, who is the usurper here mother."_

"_Robb, this is what he wants, to turn you against me, to trick you into thinking he's good, you can't let the bastard win Robb, you need to be protected." she said and Grey Wind moved closer to her growling once again._

"_I am protected mother, the pack protects each other."_

"_Robb."_

"_I'm not even sure if you're pack anymore." he said angrily as he and the wolf left._

He was walking down to break his fast, the memories coming unbidden as they had been doing lately, no matter how much he tried to put it out of his mind when he wasn't busy it came. For a short amount of time after he received his father's letter he had tried to blame Jon, tried to see it from his mother's perspective, but it made no sense, it wasn't the Jon he knew.

So instead his mind had drifted back to Winterfell, to the days before Jon had arrived back, to how things had been, how his mother had behaved, then and when he did arrive. Every step of the way she had tried to put him against his brother, yet Jon had done everything to try and bring them together. He had read up on bastards, on usurpers and had even asked Wylis one day, the knight only too happy to set him right.

"_Aye some bastards have taken what their trueborn siblings have, though not as many as you'd think. Some trueborn's have done the same Robb, you know of Cregan Stark?"_

"_The Wolf of the North?"_

"_Aye, you ever hear about his uncle Bennard?"_

"_No."_

"_Not many have, Cregan was lord after his father passed but he was only three and ten, not yet at his majority and so his Bennard was his regent. Then when Cregan reached his majority Bennard wouldn't stand aside_."

"_What happened?"_

"_It took him two years to wrest control from his uncle, two years, now tell me does it matter if a man is trueborn or a bastard?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you believe your brother true?"_

"_Aye."_

"_Then nowt else matters does it." Wylis said slapping his back._

He walked into the hall and found Wynafred smiling as she and Wylla looked at him excitedly, his own troubled thoughts soon fading away.

"Come quick. Grandfather has news that will cheer even your grumpy self up." Wynafred said.

"I'm not grumpy." he said grumpily.

"Robb even Grey Wind is grumpy, look at him." she said and he looked to see the wolf looking miserable.

She practically dragged him to the seat, didn't even allow him to grab a meal, just sat him down and looked to her grandfather eagerly.

"Tell him." she said and Wyman sniggered.

"I thought she was going to drag you from your bed Robb." he said to laughs around the table, even getting a smile from him "We received a raven from Highgarden, we've been invited to a tourney lad, looks like we're all heading on a trip."

"A tourney." he said excitedly.

"Aye, you'll get to see your sister, your brother too no doubt."

"Jon is going?"

"I doubt there's a thing in this world that'll make him miss it."

He smiled then looking to Wynafred who was smiling too, a tourney, Highgarden, he'd see his sister and Jon, he found himself looking forward to each of those things equally.

**Casterly Rock.**

**Jon.**

Gods she was growing, less than a moon she'd lasted in the new room. It had become pointless for him to stay there and was abandoned, the cave being far more to her liking. Lygaron though could stay in the room but he chose not to, both dragons sleeping in the cave together. Some nights he would fall asleep in the cave wrapped up with them both, he'd even gotten Tyrion to stay more than once.

He had worried that compared to the rooms the caves would be barren, uncomfortable, that a dragon raised in relative comfort wouldn't take to them. But he'd quickly been proved wrong as Rhaenix, in particular, loved them, she loved to be able to come and go as she liked. The freedom of not needing someone to let her in or out something she relished and since she'd moved, she'd grown even more.

Lygaron was the size of a large horse, his wings wider than the cave entrance, but compared to Rhaenix he was like a pup to Ghost. She was at least twenty feet from head to tail, her wings just as large when extended, her flames were incredible, the brightest blue he'd ever seen, where Lygaron's were a deeper bronze. Even her voice had changed, now more a woman's than girls, deeper and even more imposing.

"Are you thinking of me or the trout?" she asked as he lay beside her in the cave.

"You, what care I about a rotten fish?" he said and felt the rumble of her chest as she did what dragons do when they laugh.

"You're worried about what she'll think aren't you?"

"Aye, not just about her mother and my part, but me, a part of me doesn't want to tell her." he said.

"You have to Jae, she needs to know, should she find out later that you didn't tell her after you told Joy, she'll hate you for it."

"I worry she'll hate me for it anyway, especially now."

"She won't, be honest, tell her the truth, I'm a sister, I know these things." she said and he laughed.

"What about you, I'll be gone for some time, a moon, maybe two."

"Think you're so important do you brother, think I can't do without you, I can't last without you near?" she huffed.

"Aye, as I can't and won't be able to without you" he said and felt her head rub against him.

"I'll be fine little brother, you just make sure you are, all of them Jae, even the new one with the foul mouth." she said and he laughed at her description of Bronn.

"I need him to stay here, besides he's more Tyrion's man than mine now anyway."

He felt her huff yet again, but finally, she relented and within a few moments she was asleep allowing him to move over to his son.

"Father, is Tyrion going too?" his son asked his voice softer and more pliant ever since he'd gotten his rider.

"No he's staying, he'll come to visit, he and Sarella."

His son said nothing else, quiet, content, Lygaron spoke only when he had something to say, Rhaenix was a chatterbox, but his son was happy and that was all he cared about. Even to Tyrion he didn't speak much, only to reassure, to help when Tyrion's melancholy became too much, something which thankfully had lessened recently. They had thought him over it, thought he'd handled it well and for the most part he did, but occasionally it would strike him and Arthur would say he looked like him, like Rhaegar too mostly then.

They would be leaving at the end of the week and so he was spending even more time with the dragons, even to the detriment of his sparring and his jousting, tourney on the horizon or not. Waking up early, he watched as the dragons left the cave, stretching their wings and feeding in the water, both returning before the sun rose, he bid them farewell and headed back into the Vaults, dressing before he headed up to break his own fast.

"Jon there you are, where you with our friends without me again?" Joy said as he entered the room and he looked around to see all were in attendance.

"I was, forgive me my lady." he said with a small bow and she looked at him before breaking out in laughter when he did.

"See, I told you I can be a lady when I want." Joy said to Ashara who laughed at her.

"You're supposed to be a lady all the time, Joy."

"No fun, only sometimes, Jon, sit with me."

He sat down with her and for the next few moments, he split his time between breaking his fast and watching as she made a game of sneaking sausages from whoever decided to even briefly glance away. Laughing as she then hurriedly began feeding them to Dusk and Ghost. When she was bored with that she began whispering in his ear about the tourney and her new dresses and telling him that he had better dance with her. Within moments she was speaking about how much she looked forward to seeing Sans and Margy again, he soon found that the time flew by.

"Bye-bye Jon." she said kissing his cheek as she, Ashara and Cregan along with her foster friends went to their lesson.

"Bye-bye Joy."

"Look at them, I swear I thought it was only you that she could wrap around her finger" Loras said as he looked to Joy speaking to the four girls who fostered with her.

He laughed and together he, Loras, and Brienne walked to the sparring yard, they had no lessons today and nothing much to do and he was feeling a little stiff from sleeping in the cave.

"Satin with Tyrion?" he asked and Brienne nodded.

"Then what say we go one for all?" Loras said and he looked to Brienne and back to him and all three of them seemed to agree.

After sparring he went to meet up with Tyrion and Satin, neither of whom would be going to the Tourney. He found them as usual in Tyrion's solar, Bronn too and after saying his hellos to Bronn and Satin he took a seat across from his uncle.

"How are they today? Tyrion asked.

"They're good, Lygaron keeps asking me if you're going with is, every day the same question, I'm starting to think my son doesn't trust me." he said and Tyrion chuckled.

"I suppose I should be flattered, a dragon doesn't want me to leave."

"What of you?"

"I actually don't really care, to be honest, we both can't go and it means more to you than I."

"I'm grateful for it uncle, I really am, knowing they have you, it means a lot."

"They have Sarella too, Jon."

"Aye they do, but it's different, you know it is."

"I do, you ready for the questions?"

"I am, it wasn't me Tyrion, I may be glad of it, but I didn't interfere, I never asked him to set her aside."

"No, they still may blame you, you know that."

"Aye, I do."

"I'll look after the dragons Jon, Loamara too."

"Thank you."

The Maester had helped a lot, once Jon had shown him the glass candles he'd begun to study with Melisandre and with Tyrion's help through most of it, though he still wouldn't tell him everything. But he knew it was coming, between he and Marwyn's letters they'd figured out almost everyone involved and soon it would be time to act, though as of yet he'd not come up with a plan of what that acting would look like.

After visiting with Dacey and Joanna, having a spar with Cregan and Arthur, he ate his meal and went to read Joy her story. She was getting too big for it, she knew it, he knew it, it had even begun to not be a story he told her anymore, instead talking to her of the dragons, of what they got up to. But he liked spending the time with her, and so he'd resolved to keep doing it while he could.

He found Jaime afterward standing on the battlements as he did now most evenings, Jon walked up behind him taking position and both of them stood there silently looking out. Sometimes they talked of their day, of their plans, sometimes they barely spoke, once or twice they'd actually sparred up here. Jaime showing him how to fight on the stairs, against the wall, Arthur too, with blunt swords only though.

"We need to be careful Jon, this came from Richard." Jaime said handing him the note.

_Stag, Lioness, and cub attending, Littlefinger joining them, I'll see you there._

_R._

"I don't know which is worst?" he said and Jaime chuckled.

"Were it not for her mother, I'd not have Dacey and Joanna go, but she will be attending and Dacey would kill me if I tried to stop her."

"She wouldn't kill you, hurt you very badly perhaps, but she'd not kill you." he said and as he looked at Jaime they both laughed before Jaime quickly when he turned away slapped him on the back of the head.

"Arthur, protect your king." he said feigning injury.

"You deserved that one Jon." Arthur said smirking.

"There's not much we can do is there, we either go or we let them force us not to, I don't think we really have a choice do we?" he said and both Arthur and Jaime nodded "I'll be careful, I'll have my guards, Ghost, I'll try and keep out of Robert's eye line."

"Cersei's too Jon."

"Aye, hers too. I'll see you on the morrow Jaime."

"On the morrow."

They had two ships sailing to Oldtown, Genna and Kevan and their children in one, Jon, Jaime, Gerion, Joy, and his friends in the other. Cregan was looking forward to meeting Sansa again and Loras to going home, Brienne's father would be attending as would Dacey's mother. For Jon, he longed to see his sister, to speak to her and to tell her the truth of him, but the drawing he held in his hand was who he was thinking of as he slept on The Lady Joanna that night.

"I'll see you soon Just Margaery." he said softly.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Sansa.**

Preparations were almost complete, the tourney grounds had been finished, the food and wine had arrived in bulk and the Ice House was full. When the first shipment had arrived in Highgarden people had been stunned, though even in the ice wagon it didn't last long. So when the designs came for the Ice House Lady Olenna had a large one built.

Since then ice was a regular part of their daily meals, it was used to cool milk, to cool drinks, to keep food fresh, even to just place in a small pouch and to be held against one's head on a too-warm day. As Willas and she walked with Margaery and her cousins, with Mira and with Fang alongside them, one of the servants carried a large jug of juice filled with it.

She looked at Fang, trying once again to get into her mind, Willas had found some books on warging and Jon had sent her some instructions but she found she couldn't connect as he said. So he had said he would help her when he arrived, was it just for that alone she'd be looking forward to his visit, but knowing now her whole family was coming, she found herself eager to be with them all again.

"Grandmother received a raven, the king, queen and crown prince have decided to attend." Willas said.

"Joffrey is coming?"

"Aye, he is."

"Gods, do you think, father, the king, do you think they'll discuss the betrothal?" she asked and he nodded.

"I think they might, though it's strange, your father's letter didn't mention it did it not?"

"No."

"I don't know, but to me, it seems he's not so keen."

"But with the king here?" she said worriedly.

"We can speak to him before then, he should arrive before the king does."

Willas had a knack, just like Jon did, of being able to calm her nerves and to help her relax. He had done so when news came of her father setting her mother aside, taking her for a walk in the garden and allowing her to express what was on her mind. Comforting her and telling her it was nothing to do with her, that what had happened with her and her mother was not the reason, something her mother's letters made clear when they arrived.

Once again it was Jon her mother blamed, he was the reason, he was the one at fault, never mind he was leagues away, that he was in Casterly Rock while she was traveling the realm. That even was it something that Jon wished for, her father would not do so simply on his say, never mind any of that. Her mother blamed Jon and told her to once again be wary of him, to be careful around him and then invited her to come to visit, come stay at Riverrun.

"Sansa are you well?" Margaery said as Willas spoke to Garlan.

"What, oh sorry I was miles away."

"Nervous?"

"Excited, I think."

"As am I, to see Loras again." Margaery said and she looked at Sansa from the corner of her eye.

"Just Loras?" she said as innocently as she could.

"Not just Loras, Jon too, obviously." Margaery said looking at her before both of them began to giggle.

"Aye, me too, another few days and they'll all be here, this is going to be wondrous Marge."

"I hope so." Margaery said her lopsided grin on her face.

She slept easily that night, dreaming of wolves running through fields of the Reach, all of them together howling, a pack untied against the world and nothing or no one could come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next as people arriving in Highgarden we check in on the House of wounded pride and see Cat and Edmure. Travel to Essos to see Dany and find out the fate of an escaped squid, Marwyn and Sam uncover more secrets in the Citadel and Jon and Margaery have a long awaited reunion.
> 
> I've once again been asked to clarify ages.
> 
> Jon is a few months past his 12th birthday while we're celbrating Margaerys.
> 
> So.
> 
> Jon/Marge 12.
> 
> Loras 13.
> 
> Robb/Cregan 12.
> 
> Sansa 9, Arya 6, Joy 7, Bran 5.
> 
> Brienne is 15.
> 
> I've also been asked to somewhat clarify when in the year we are, so going on our own calendar of 12 months, I'm saying we're in the seventh moon, so comparatively July and Marge's birthday is august.


	77. The Song of Ice and FIre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on Cat and Edmure, travel to Essos to see Dany, and in Oldtown Marwyn makes a move. Jon arrives at Highgarden and reunites with Margaery.

**Riverrun 295 AC (seventh moon).**

**Catelyn Tully.**

Her brother was useless, he tried his best she'd give him that, but he really was useless. She found herself taking on more and more of the duties of running not just the house, but of the Riverlands themselves, Edmure enjoying the trappings of being a lord more so than the actual realities of being a lord. Though perhaps his biggest failing was turning out to be a blessing in disguise for her.

Try as she might she had been unable not just to get Edmure to wed, but to get him to consider being wed. Not that there were any ladies of great repute beating down the doors of Riverrun to try and become the Lady of the Riverlands. At first, it irked her, both his reluctance and that there weren't more ladies looking for a match, had her house really fallen that much from grace? Was it her brother? Or was it simply that there weren't that many ladies of an age who were around?.

She had done the calculations in her head, Ysilla Royce from the Vale, one of the Florent's or Redwynes, though given Olenna Tyrell it would more than likely be the former. She doubted she could get someone from the West given the bastard's connection with the Lannister's and there were few if any in the Stormlands, which really just left the Riverlands. She actually found herself contemplating a Frey as apart from the Brackens few had daughters of an age.

In the end, though not only were none of her choices forthcoming but Edmure himself put a stop to it, declaring he'd not marry from a lower house nor was he ready to be married just yet. Her brother was far too busy bedding servants and whores, and while it offended her, it actually turned out fortuitous too. The simple truth was if he wed, then what was to be done with her? What was her place? As it was, for now, she was the lady of the Riverlands and had some power, should Edmure wed that would all but disappear.

"My lady, the figures you requested." Vyman said handing her the books.

"How are we fixed with our stores Maester?" she asked.

"We have a few moons supplies, my lady."

"Only a few moons?"

"Indeed, as per Lord Edmure's instructions my lady."

She nodded and sent Vyman on his way and had a servant go fetch their steward, Utherydes arriving a few moments later. Edmure had demoted the man basically and it had taken her time to be able to bring him back into her confidence, hopefully, the task she was given him would do that even more so.

"You sent for me my lady?"

"I did, I'd like you to take a look at the books Uther I need to know where our coin is going, why we're not spending more of it on our stocks."

"Of course my lady, do you intend to bring the stocks back to their previous level?"

"I do, I cannot understand why we've allowed them to slip so." she said shaking her head.

"Neither could your uncle my lady."

"My uncle spoke to you about stocks?"

"He did my lady, I informed him that I was no longer involved in them and so he reinstated me."

After Utherydes left she shook her head once again at her brother's stupidity though it was tempered by her feelings toward her uncle, he had deserted her, them, he hadn't stood up for her when she needed him to. Family, Duty, Honor all but forgotten as he rode back with her to Riverrun and then just left to go to the Vale. She had argued with him, pleaded with him, begged him even, yet he had just ignored her and told her that she like her brother was a disappointment.

Edmure at least had been angry, furious with Ned, wanting to call the banners and to ride North, stating loudly that no savage could treat his sister that way. She had never loved her brother so much as she did right then, he was willing to fight for her, willing to stand up for her, were it not for him and Petyr she'd have fallen into a pit of despair. But now was not the time and despite the insult, she knew the banners would not rise, not for that, no as Petyr said for now they needed to bide their time.

"_Petyr, you came." she said as she greeted him at the gates of Riverrun._

"_Of course I did Cat, I cannot believe he would do such a thing, has he taken leave of his senses?"_

"_I worry you were right Petyr, I worry that he is in league with the bastard, nothing else makes sense to me." she said the tears falling._

"_Don't cry Cat, I cannot bear to see your tears. I swear it, I'll not allow this insult to stand, I shall do everything in my power to see you in your rightful place."_

Were it not for him, for them both, then she'd have crumbled and broken but instead, her resolve was only strengthened, she needed time, she needed time to make House Tully strong and to be ready. So she had begun to try and repair the rifts that Edmure had caused with their bannermen, she had reached out to Lady Shella though she agreed with her brother that it was the lady that was wrong.

She had spoken to Lord Bracken, to Lord Mooton and Lord Blackwood, even to Lord Darry and most especially to Lord Mallister, the rift growing ever stronger between Edmure and both the lord and heir of Seagard. She hadn't bothered to reach out to Walder Frey knowing the man's word to be useless and she'd taken pains to reach out to other houses who may feel how she did.

At the feast that night Edmure was drunk once again and yet again she had to speak to him and tell him to be quieter in his complaints.

"I'm the lord Cat, not you, I'll not have ingrates sup from my table."

"These are our most important bannermen Edmure, you may not like them, you may speak of them any way you like in private, but in public, you must be more discreet, more circumspect."

"Was father discreet when he spoke of the weasels or called Darry a coward?" he answered drunkenly.

"Yes he was, for he did so in his solar and not in the feast hall. You are a lord now Edmure you must behave as one."

"Like Ned Stark, some lord he turned out to be."

"Edmure." she said admonishingly.

"Cat, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I, my anger at him for how he treated you, I'm sorry. I wish I could just face the man and strike him down for such an insult."

"It's quite alright, please Edmure, for me, try at least."

"Aye, for you I'll try." he said smiling.

When Utherydes returned she was shocked. she had no idea their coin situation had been so dire, while never a rich house they were a well run one, and coin had never been an issue. As it was they'd soon be in debt if things weren't to change and so she moved Uthreydes back to his former position, argued with Edmure who relented and hoped the changes she did would be enough.

Looking at the amount of coin they'd spent on the attack on the bastard, she was faced with a sobering prospect, she couldn't risk bankrupting her house on his death, no matter how much she wished for it. She couldn't afford too many more chances to see him fall, so she had to bide her time, and next time they did something it had to succeed.

She cried herself to sleep that night after the feast, the news arriving of the tourney at Highgarden, the knowledge that the king and queen would attend making her own banishment feel that much worse. She only hoped that the king would take one look at her daughter and decide to announce the betrothal then and there, that he'd make it public leaving no room for Ned to back out. She cursed Olenna Tyrell for banishing her and she cursed Jon Snow for being the cause.

**Volantis 295 AC.**

**Dany.**

The journey to Volantis was long and boring, though she found over time she and Quaithe got along really well. Even if the woman had an annoying habit of correcting her, be it her posture, her eating habits, how she dressed, or how she spoke. At first, it was grating but then it became endearing, it was like having a mother look after her, a woman around to teach her things no one else could.

This became something she was most grateful for one morning when she woke up with blood in her bed and between her legs. She was horrified, terrified, both for the shame of the blood on her sheets and for what it meant to her that she was bleeding from there of all places. Hiding in her room not knowing what to do or what to say, she soon found herself huddled in a corner.

"Princess, are you well? " Quaithe's voice called from the door.

"Dany, are you still fucking sleeping in there you lazy sod?" Sandor's gruffer voice called.

"Go away, leave me alone." she said her voice soft and barely recognizable.

"Princess?"

She heard the mumbling at the door and then to her horror it opened and Quaithe and Sandor walked in.

"Get out, get out, get out." she said panicked as she shouted at them.

Only Sandor did and a moment later Quaithe was over with her, kneeling down and looking in her eyes.

"It's no shame princess, it happens to all girls, you've flowered, become a woman."

"But the blood?"

"It happens to us all." Quatihe said her voice soft.

"It does?"

"It does, come let's get you cleaned up."

She allowed Quaithe to help her clean herself and to take the ruined sheets and dispose of them. Standing with Sandor later that night she told him she was well and that she was a woman now and he just nodded uncomfortably making her even more glad for Quaithe's presence than she had been.

When they finally reached Volantis she was surprised to see a beautiful dark-haired woman waiting on the docks for them, the woman was accompanied by some men and all of them wearing red robes.

"Welcome to Volantis Daenerys Stormborn, we have been expecting you."

"You have?"

"We have, I am Kinvara and we have much to do."

She looked to Sandor who seemed reticent to join the woman even if it was why they'd come and to Quaithe who watched her almost eagerly awaiting her decision.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I've helped your kin, the prince that was promised." Kinvara said and Quaithe gasped.

"My brother is no promised prince, and I don't remember you helping us." she said and Kinvara smiled.

"No he is not, come princess we have much to teach you."

While she was reluctant to follow the woman she had also come here to meet her and after the amount of time the journey had taken, it seemed ridiculous and pointless to turn back now. They were escorted through the streets, the black walls of the old city looming in front of them, and then she saw the temple of R'hllor in front of her. She was in awe of just how large it was, just how massive and as she stared she heard Kinvara speak.

"Our God has called for you Princess, for you have a part to play. You've seen it in the flames, dragons live in the world once more, come and let us see if we can give them more kin."

For the first few days, Kinvara was vague to the point of annoyance, she refused to speak to her more on her so-called kin other than to tell her she wasn't the only Targaryen alive in the world. That she and her brother had more kin than she had ever known about, while it confused her it filled her with hope too, she had family, more family out there and she longed to know more.

Instead, of explaining further though they were feasted and given comfortable rooms, she spent her days sparring and while Sandor hated being surrounded by so much fire, he did enjoy the food.

"I'm beginning to think these people breed these fuckers." he said holding a leg of chicken in his hand one day after sparring.

"I'm beginning to think you're trying to eat all these fuckers yourself." she said as she grabbed the second leg.

"Fuck off, get your own." he said glaring at her.

"I just fucking did, didn't I." she said with a smirk.

"Princess." she heard Quaithe say from behind her, her smirk soon gone and seemingly moved to Sandor's face.

"My lady." she said trying to hide the chicken leg.

"You are a princess of the blood Daenerys Stormborn, a woman flowered and noble, you must behave as such." Quaithe said and Sandor snorted "And you need to watch your own mouth Sandor, she is still a child also." she said and Dany tried not to giggle as she saw his chastened look.

"I hate that fucker." he said a moment later when she had gone.

"I heard that." they heard Quatithe's voice call back, both of them looking around but unable to see her.

She broke out laughing and then looked annoyed at him when she realized he had grabbed the chicken leg back.

"Greedy fucker." she said getting up and walking back into the temple.

A few days later she was taken down to a room way below the temple late at night, she, Quaithe and Sandor all made to follow and when they arrived they found Kinvara there with two men, the first a dark-skinned man with white hair and the second was a tall thin man with none. Both men had flames on their faces, tattooed flames which formed an intricate design.

"Princess this is high priest Benerro The Light of Wisdom and Moqorro The Black Flame, I am Kinvara The Flame of Truth, you have come for answers and we shall give them to you and in time you will birth dragons from stone."

"I've seen it in the flames." she began but Kinvara bid her stop.

"As have we, but together we will see the truth princess. Your blood, we need but a drop."

"Use mine." Quaithe said stepping forward.

"The offering must come from the princess, it must be king's blood."

"As mine is, but you will not use my kin, no more." Quaithe said as she took off her mask.

Dany watched as the woman changed, her hair growing silver like her own, her face becoming that of a beautiful woman, she gasped as she saw her eyes turning green and blue.

"Forgive me, niece, my name is Shiera Seastar, daughter to a king long since past, you can use my blood for my niece's is far too precious to be spilled this day."

"You are my kin?"

"I am niece and we are not alone." she said a smile on her face.

**Oldtown 295 AC.**

**Marwyn**.

It had taken him moons of watching and waiting, of placing acolytes close but not too close to some of the conspirators. He watched as Theobold held meetings, as Walgrave shuffled around, he spent time looking at Vaellyn and Gallard. He was able to completely rule out Ebrose, the man too serious and studious to worry about what the others were up to.

He was surprised there was not more, he had expected it would need more, but he supposed it really didn't which actually upset him some. Three or four Archmaesters and a group of well-placed maesters that's all, in the end, that was needed to take down a dynasty. His biggest problem had been finding those who were outside the Citadel, but it was the young man, young Tarly who ended up being the key to that.

The boy was an absolute natural with ravens, so much so that Walgrave had taken a shine to him, and considering his own diminishing health the old Archmaester had used him far more than he really should. Even to the point of sending ravens he should not, sending messages he should not have been privy too, Walgrave had used the boy and the boy had brought him the news. Ravenry wasn't the boys first love, that was magic and here he was Archmaester of that and very quickly Tarly had deferred to him.

"Well Samwell, what have you learned today?"

"Otar and Kates, Archmaester there a lot of messages flying between them and Archmaester Walgrave, each time he gets them he goes to speak to Archmaester Theobold."

"There have been more recently?"

"Aye, Archmaester."

"Well done Sam, anything else?"

"Grandmaester Pycelle has been sending more and more ravens also."

"Excellent work, here I thought you may enjoy this." he said handing him the book Sam smiling at the treatise on the doom.

"Thank you Archmaester." Sam said as he took the book and left.

Taking the young man under his wing had been even more of a blessing than he'd hoped, Sam was a diligent student, smart and extremely driven when it came to gaining knowledge. His interest in magic was almost as keen as his own and he'd bonded quickly with the boy because of it. Getting him to essentially spy on people was hard at first though, the boy seeming to be honest to a fault, but he had used magic as his reasoning.

"_The other men of the Citadel Samwell, they look down on magic, see it a long-forgotten study, a thing of the past and are glad of it. But magic existed and it's coming back, it needs to be studied, to be known, to be understood."_

"_It does."_

"_Then should we let those who wish it forgotten to have their way?"_

"_No."_

"_That's is why I need your help Samwell."_

True it was manipulation but the cause was just, the need pressing, and Sam had proved a most apt spy. People looked at him and saw the fatness of his belly, his bumbling nervous nature, but there was far more lurking beneath the surface and so Marwyn had honed it for his own benefit. Very quickly he had confirmed his own suspicions and then began the tedious process of finding every name he could.

There had been a wrinkle in things when Caelotte's journal had arrived, the conspirators rushing around like flies worried and harried and he cursed Oberyn for his rashness. The death of one Maester of a great house could be explained, two was very much harder and it created too much fear and worry that they'd been exposed.

Dorne's acceptance of the new Maester removed it and he knew he couldn't intervene, only warn and so did so, but still, the ravens went out to each of the conspirators telling them to be on their guard.

His trips to the brothel had stopped being followed, it had become such a regular occurrence that they'd relaxed and left him alone, allowing him to do as he wished, tonight though it was to the undercity he went, the old lady wishing to speak to him.

"You wished to see me?"

"I did, it's time, the prince calls for you Marwyn the Mage, the prince beckons and you must go to him." the old woman said.

"My work?"

"Is pointless and meaningless compared to the work you must do, go, speak to the prince, help him, for he is in need of more than he has."

"What of those who would see him fall?"

"They must fall, but be you here or there that is still true, go to the prince, do as he bids you, he is close Marwyn the Mage, closer than you think."

He spent the next few days arranging for his departure, finding a ship to Casterly Rock wouldn't be a problem, and setting the seeds in his colleague's minds that he was off on another fact-finding mission was easy enough.

"Why do you waste your time with such idiocy?" Ryam said loudly as they broke their fast.

"Magic is real, it's tangible, all we need do is look and we'll find the truth of it."

"And how many years have you been looking?" Theobold scoffed.

"Knowledge is its own reward is it not brothers? Is that not what we seek here each day, knowledge, to learn that which is not known?"

"We seek knowledge, you seek myths and legends." Vaellyn said laughing.

"Aye, but should I find them, then what? What do myths and legends become when they're proved?"

"Yet in all your years, for all the time you've been wearing that chain around your neck, what have you proved Marwyn? What have your studies brought you?" Ebrose asked.

"What have yours?" he said and Ebrose almost choked on his drink "What care you what I find, I'm a fool, Marwyn the Mage, if what I seek doesn't exist, what care you that I waste my time looking for it?"

"We care not, only that you seeking it sullies the reputation of the Citadel, flights of fancy, myths and legends, this is not learning, it's dreams, this is not knowledge it's fantasy." Theobold said as the others nodded.

"What's life without a little fantasy?."

"Leave him go brother, let the fool waste himself on yet another pointless journey, Westeros, Essos, for over twenty years he's searched and what has he found, the glass candles still do not burn." Ryam said dismissively and he nodded conceding his point and seeing the smile appear of Ryam's face.

It took him another few days to gather his things, another few days to make sure he had all the papers he needed, reading over the notes he sighed, wondering what the prince would do with this knowledge. Despite what they had done, what they would do if they knew of the prince, they were his brothers once, that they were close-minded fools was not their fault, though the actions they took were.

He looked over his notes, Otar and Kates, he had been asked by Tyrion's man to find out who they were and why they would be so important, told that their names had been found in Caelotte's journal. It didn't take him long to figure out the game his colleagues were playing, Otar at Yronwood and Kates at Brightwater Keep.

It wasn't just the Lord Paramount's houses that they set their men up in, it was their strongest bannermen too when they could, or their biggest rivals. His brothers wished to control both the way things ran and how they could run, they had overstepped, in trying to control how things progressed they forgot their duty. They were to record, to offer advice when asked, to keep a record of the world, not shape it to their preference.

"Are you going to the tourney?" Sam asked when he entered his room.

"Tourney?"

"Aye for Lady Margaery's nameday, I heard some men speak of it in Oldtown. Apparently, almost the entire realm is going, the king and queen, the North and West, all the Great Houses will be represented, as big as Harrenhal some are calling it."

"The West is going?"

"Aye, Lord Jaime will probably even compete, I'd love to see that." Sam said.

"Why don't you go?" he asked and Sam shook his head.

"I have my duties here."

"Speak to Ebrose, tell him you miss your family, then meet me at the docks Sam, I could use a companion for my journey."

"You'd take me with you?" Sam said his surprise clear."

"Aye, why not, though keep it to yourself they think I'm heading in a different direction altogether."

The riverboat set off early that night, there was still some daylight showing and the captain was eager to be on his way. Marwyn looked at the boy as he read in the small cabin they'd taken, Sam almost as excited as he was. It had been many years since he went to a tourney, as big as Harrenhal Sam had said and Marwyn smiled, he'd be the judge of that.

The prince is close the old woman had said and he laughed then startling the boy before he continued to read his book. If there was no magic in the world then how did it explain Mya, how did it explain what she was and what she knew, it did not. Magic was real and Marwyn was about to meet the living embodiment of it, the prince that was promised, Rhaegar's son.

**294/295 AC.**

**Theon Greyjoy.**

Sailing was far harder than he had imagined, he had thought it in his blood, that he'd have been a natural and taken to it like all Iron Born supposedly took to it. But he had quickly found it to be far harder than he had imagined, far more difficult. Trying to judge the wind, trying to find the wind, navigating the waters themselves, even judging supplies, all of it was quickly clearly beyond his skills.

But he persevered, he sailed through storms, through waves which scared him and cost him to loose his bladder more than once fearing his death. When he saw the land in front of him, saw the islands, he couldn't believe it, he'd done it, he'd come home. Bringing the boat into the small beach and then walking on the sand he almost sang such was his happiness and relief.

So wrapped up was he in this that by the time he turned back to look to the sea the boat was gone, he'd tied it off badly and it had drifted away. For the briefest moment he felt panic, but then he laughed as he walked up the hill from the beach.

"What care I about a small poxy boat, soon I'll be captain of my own ship, one of father's best no doubt."

The more he walked that day though the more worried he became, the island while rocky didn't look like Pyke or Harlaw, like Wyk or Blacktyde. There were no ships nearby, no sign of keeps or villages if anything it looked deserted. He slept by a tree that night, feeling the wind and the coldness seep into his bones. Waking the next morning he felt his hunger rise, felt the thirst almost break him as he began to walk seeking food and shelter.

Later that day he came to a small stream and was able to sate at least some of his needs, he saw fish swim and was embarrassed at how long it took him to catch one, even more so when he couldn't start a fire and had to eat it raw. Though the food did help and he ate every part of it that he could. He followed the stream and eventually came to a small village, no more than fifty or so houses packed tightly together near a dock and some boats.

"Where am I?" he asked a man who was fixing a net and the man just looked at him like he was mad.

"You be here lad, just like me." the man said laughing as another couple of sailors did likewise.

"What island is this?" he asked and the man looked at him before shaking his head.

"Got lost did ya? Yer on The Blaze lad, in Blazewater Bay." the man said and Theon almost fell to his knees.

It had felt like weeks, moons even that he'd been on that boat, all that time, all that struggle and he'd made it to the two damn islands that were closest to the Stony Shore. He'd covered more damn ground by land than he had by sea.

"Are there any ships to the mainland?" he asked and the man laughed.

"Aye, once every few moons we get a passing ship with supplies, won't be another for a moon at least."

"Would they take me with them?"

"You got coin lad, people will do almost anything for coin."

He nodded and then looked around, he was fucked, if he was to be stuck here for over a moon, then what the hell was he going to do, he doubted there was a tavern or place to stay.

"Is there someone a man could stay here?" he asked to more laughs.

"Man, what man, have you looked at yourself, still wet around the ears you are boy."

He felt his anger rise but bit it down, he was far too much out of his element here, so instead he just laughed along with them and it seemed to relax them a little.

"You look like a healthy enough lad, Ol Tommard be looking for some help, you work for him he'll feed ya and give ya a place to stay."

They showed him an old ramshackle house and he after some time found himself talking to an old man, the man eventually agreeing that if he looked after things for him, he'd feed and shelter him. Over the next moon was the most work he'd ever done, milking goats, chasing after sheep, cleaning out stables, and fixing up the house, he ended up working from early morning to late at night each day.

Tommard was a grumpy old fucker, but he could cook, he shared his ale and it was warm, were it not for the back-breaking work he'd not have minded his time here, that and the lack of girls to have a tumble with. They were either too young or already married and while he found himself looking, he couldn't risk trying anything here, so it was to his hand he looked to for relief.

"Ship will be here on the morrow, you sure you have to leave Robb, I could do with having you here a bit longer, you could even have this place and the animals when I'm gone." Tommard said as they sat by the fire.

"I need to get back to my family, they'll be worried about me." he said and Tommard smiled.

"They're lucky to have a son like you, well I'll not see you on the morrow, good luck Robb I wish you all the best."

"I thank you." he said and despite everything he really meant it.

It took half his coin to book passage and he'd still have to work on the voyage, he was glad to leave The Blaze, the life there was too hard, too simple for him. He was Theon Greyjoy heir of the Iron Islands, he was meant for far more than the life of a farmer. Arriving in Seagard he found this town to be more his style, nicer streets, warmer days, and to his absolute pleasure a brothel.

The girl cost twice as much as those in Wintertown and her teats were smaller than he preferred, but it had been far too long and his hand was getting calloused from overuse. So he indulged and found himself spent far more quickly than he usually was, still he was happy when he left and happier still the next day when he saw the Longship and the familiar man walking its bow.

"Dagmer Cleftjaw as I live and breathe." he said looking from the docks to the ship.

"And you be who boy to address me by my name?" Dagmer said before the man recognized him "Quick lad, come aboard before anyone sees ya."

Dagmer brought him down below deck and gave him a mug of ale, then taking a seat he looked him over.

"You've grown lad, we heard you escaped, your father received a raven from the Fat Stag demanding your return."

"What did father say?" he asked slightly worried.

"That he didn't have you and couldn't return that he didn't have." Dagmer said laughing "Where've you been?"

He spent the next hour telling him an over-exaggerated story of his escape, how he'd fooled the guards and snuck out without them ever suspecting, how he paid the Iron Price for his ship and sailed it to a cove a little away before burning it for firewood and making his way here.

"Why didn't you sail to the islands themselves?" Dagmer asked.

"I couldn't risk it without directions, besides I knew if I kept to the coast I could stop off for food and water and that I'd eventually make it here, or be picked up by one of my father's men."

"You did well lad, your father's sure to be proud of ya, we sail on the morrow." Dagmer said picking up the jug and pouring him more ale.

They treated him like a returning hero that night and when they set sail the next morning. Theon standing on deck feeling how he was born to feel as Dagmer talked to him of his father, of his sister and uncles. A little over a week later he saw it in the distance, Pyke, and when the ship docked and he walked off he smiled, for the first time in six years, Theon Greyjoy was home.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

It was hard to tell who was most excited by the travel, Loras could barely contain himself though he was missing Satin and was sad the boy couldn't join them. Brienne was looking forward to seeing her father and Dacey to both seeing and to introducing her mother to Joanna. Cregan was both eager to meet Sansa again and to see his first tourney, while Arthur and Ashara were nervous, neither had really attended one since Harrenhal.

Kevan, Genna, and the children had decided to take a riverboat up the Mander and he had almost considered they had done it right, but riding the Roseroad on Winter, having Joy sit in front of him and see the Reach from horseback soon made him change his mind. The place was beautiful, the smells amazing, flowers and apple trees, peaches and plums, all of it growing no more than twenty feet from him at any time.

"Hungry Joy?" he asked when they came to a small village and she nodded, though having heard the sound her stomach had just made he didn't really need to ask.

They stopped and ate and Joy found the different fruits even more delicious than he, almost gorging herself on the assorted berries.

"Strawbellies Jon." she said putting large blackberry in her mouth.

"No." he said and she giggled.

She rode with him as much as she could, they'd left Apples behind much to her annoyance, though given they'd brought horses to ride in the tourney, there was only so much room. In the end though he thought she'd preferred it, sitting in front of him and alternating between playing her games and being a lady, depending on her mood and her tiredness.

Camping at night she'd ask for stories as they sat around the campfire, falling asleep on his shoulder and having to be carried to bed. He, Loras, Brienne and Cregan would sit up late and talk around the fire, each eager to arrive at Highgarden, all for very different reasons. For him it was seeing his sister, his brother, speaking to them, and hoping they didn't blame him for their mother, it was seeing Loras's home and his family.

It was Margaery, seeing her again, speaking to her, dancing with her, just spending time with her, he grunted as Loras hit his shoulder, shooting his friend an angry glance.

"What was that for?" he said and Loras chuckled.

"That's for not paying attention."

"You were speaking, no one was paying attention." he said as Brienne and Cregan laughed.

"I do hope I'm drawn against you, seeing you fall is my dream." Loras said and Jon laughed too.

"I've told you to stop dreaming about me." he said and Loras glared at him before laughing.

Genna and Kevan beat them to Highgarden by more than a few days but as they rode the Roseroad and saw it in the distance he felt his breath catch, it was incredible. It rose from the ground and was perhaps the prettiest keep he'd ever seen, he looked to see Loras smile and both Cregan and Brienne look on as he did. As they rode through the town, through the labyrinth and came to the entrance he felt his heartbeat rise.

Standing in front the saw them, all of Loras's family were waiting and he smiled when he saw Lady Olenna look to him. He looked down and saw his sister, her smile beaming and her posture almost that of someone coiled and ready to spring. Fang stood beside her, the wolf looking eagerly to Ghost and Dusk, and then it all faded away, he was alone and there she was looking at him.

She had grown, her hair was longer, yet it was Margaery and her smile was blinding, he almost jumped off his horse so impatient was he to greet her, to greet them all so he could get to greet her.

"Lord Jaime, welcome to Highgarden." Lord Mace said.

"I thank you, my lord, you know my wife Lady Dacey, and the little bundle in her arms is my daughter and heir Joanna."

"My lady." Mace said as Jaime moved to Lady Alerie.

His own introductions were more perfunctory though Lady Alerie greeted him warmly and Lady Olenna seemed almost happy to see him, when he reached Sansa though the protocol was soon forgotten.

"I'm so happy you're here brother." Sansa said as she grabbed him in a hug which he returned eagerly.

"Me too little sister, it's so good to see you, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Jon, so much." Sansa said as he released her from the hug and brushed her hair from her face.

"Joy, it's so good to see you again." Sansa said and he had to admit the girl's timing was impeccable as it allowed him to move and speak to Margaery.

The two of them stood there silently looking at each other, he wanted more than anything to grab her into a warm embrace but he could not, there were far too many eyes on them, even standing there quietly he could feel them watching.

"It's so good to see you again Just Margaery." he said and she looked at him nodding as she spoke.

"And you Just Jon." she said as he took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She had awoken early that day, broke her fast, and eagerly awaited news that they'd been spotted, that they were on their way. When Lady Genna and Lord Kevan had arrived she had briefly worried that he wasn't coming, that for some reason something had kept him away, only to find out they'd parted at Oldtown. Her grandmother had set the signal up so they'd be ready to welcome all who arrived and when it came she almost raced to the doors.

Sansa too was as eager as she and as they stood there she could hear her friends excited breathing. Seeing the carriages, the horses she found her eyes scanning the riders until she saw him, smiling when she saw him looking at her and feeling her heart race when he smiled back.

Looking at him when he dismounted she felt he was taller, he'd filled out more, looked different somehow, but he was still Just Jon she hoped. It felt like an age until he reached Sansa and despite herself she felt jealous her friend could be greeted so warmly, though that quickly faded as he stood in front of her and greeted her. His smile, how he looked at her, kissing her hand and staring into her eyes, him calling her Just Margaery, she felt herself melt.

Were it not for Joy and then the babe, she may not have been able to speak much more and so she welcomed the little girl and like Sansa cooed over the babe, her dark hair and green eyes were striking and Dacey was only too happy to let them look at her. She was pleased that Jon didn't need to rest after they settled in and he and Loras, Joy, Brienne, and Cregan soon joined them outside.

"So should we gift you now or would you prefer to wait my lady?" Jon said catching her by surprise.

"No Jon, remember what auntie said, presents are to be given in order." Joy said and she found herself giggling at the voice the girl put on.

"Remember what Genna said she'd do if she caught you doing her voice Joy." Jon said and the little girl smirked.

"But you'd protect me would you not, my brave knight?" Joy said her hand to her head in a more than passable swoon.

"Aye, I would." he said, and as Joy smiled her looked to her making her heart flutter yet again.

"How was the journey?" Sansa asked and she watched as Jon walked over to his sister hugging her again.

"It was good, it's very beautiful, the land, the flower and trees." he said and she saw Sansa nod.

"When we arrived first Marge showed me it from the boat, I'd never seen the likes of it before."

"Nor have I, I've longed to see it for quite some time, to come here, to be here." Jon said his eyes on hers all the while.

She spoke to Loras and to Brienne and Cregan, she and Sansa both keen to find out how he had a wolf now, though Jon kind of paled a little when they asked before he interrupted to speak about the upcoming festivities. She saw him pale yet again when Sansa told him that her father was coming, quickly glancing to Cregan who too seemed to look worried for some reason.

At one point she saw Jon whisper in Cregan's ear and then saw the boy nod before he and Joy left with Brienne and Dusk. She was about to speak to Jon when Sansa brought up the attack and how worried they'd been, Jon holding his sister tight until she calmed and once again she felt jealous. It didn't last for long though as surprisingly he walked over to her, taking her in his arms and holding her against his chest.

"I'm sorry I worried you both." he said though she barely heard him so loud was the beating of her heart.

Taking her hand he walked her over to where Sansa was and helped her to her seat, before sitting between her and Sansa.

"I'm so happy to be here, and there are things I need to speak to you both on, but for now why don't we just enjoy the fact that we're all here, together, we can discuss other things another time." he said and she found both she and Sansa were of the same mind on this being a good idea.

They sat around laughing and japing, though eventually, they knew they needed to go inside, Jon helping her up and leaning to whisper in her ear "Can you come to my room, I need to speak to you" she nodded and then watched as he walked with Sansa and she with Loras, before they parted when he left with his sister.

"Is it to be a big meal tonight?"

"A feast Loras what did you expect?" she said and her brother sighed.

"Just for once a nice family meal."

"I'll speak to grandmother, maybe we can arrange it for tomorrow, but you know father, with guests arriving he'll not miss the chance to feast."

"Aye, I know. It's good to be home sister."

"I'm so happy you're here brother, I missed you."

It was almost an hour later when she made her way to Jon's room, she had spent some more time with Loras both of them almost feeling as if they were just getting to know each other again. As she saw the guards on his door she felt herself becoming a little nervous, it has been surprisingly awkward with her brother, and she wondered if being alone with Jon would be the same.

"Is Jon inside?" she asked Walder who nodded and knocked and a moment later Jon opened the door smiling when he saw her.

She walked into the room and couldn't see Ghost anywhere, before she even had a chance to take a seat though, Jon walked over to her and reached out taking his hands in his.

"I missed you so much Just Margaery." he said looking at her.

"I missed you too Just Jon." she said as he led her to the seat and she knew that there would be no awkwardness between them.

**Volantis 295 ac.**

**Dany.**

She had been stunned, shocked, surprised and so many other things by the revelation that Quaithe was Shiera. Had it not been for the visions she saw, for what the flames revealed that would have been what preyed on her mind that night. However, it took her until the next day to find herself able to process that a woman who should be long dead, a woman who had to be over one hundred nameday's old and who yet looked how she did, was also her aunt many times removed.

Sandor had told her they should leave this place and a part of her agreed with him, but both the idea that she had more family than she thought and what she saw in the flames forced her to stay. It would be here her dragons were born, here and soon if what Kinvara said was true and as she held one of her eggs in her hands she felt it to be certain.

Shiera didn't join them when they broke their fast, though Kinvara did and once again made Sandor uncomfortable simply by her presence. She actually chuckled as she watched him glare at the priestess and found the woman's lack of response to that glaring to be either foolhardy or impressive, she wasn't sure which.

"When will the damn eggs hatch?" Sandor asked in his own inimitable style.

"On the princess's nameday, as you both saw." Kinvara said.

"I didn't see fucking anything." Sandor lied.

"We see only truth in the flames Sandor Clegane, if it's a house of lies you wish to be a part of there are many, this is not one of them."

"Why my nameday?" she asked both curious and to relax the tension.

"Perhaps you should speak to your aunt princess, she has answers that I do not, ask her of the Prince that was Promised, of Azor Ahai and the prophecy, for she knows it as well as I."

"You know my aunt?" she asked curiously.

"Magic knows magic princess." Kinvara said as she got up to leave.

She'd been gone no more than a few moments when Sandor looked to her and spoke.

"Fucking fire-worshippers, of all the fucking places you could have brought me you bring me to a fucking temple of fire-worshippers."

"What are you whinging about, I thought you liked the chicken here?" she said and he snorted.

"You're lucky I do, otherwise I'd have left already." he said and she felt the worry rise as she looked at him, he noticed it "I'd have taken your annoying arse with me." he said and she chuckled, it being as good as she'd get this morning.

"I'm going to speak to my aunt."

"You sure she is who she says, I may not have done much studying, but shouldn't she be dead?"

"She should, I need to know the truth."

"You got your dagger on you?"

"Always." she said as she got up "Sandor, thanks for being here with me." she looked at him and smiled.

"Fuck off and let me eat in peace." he said though she noticed the small smile as she walked away.

She made her way to the room where her aunt was staying, moving nervously as she'd not spoken to her after the visions. Instead spending her time trying to make sense of them, lions and wolves, stags, and falcons, a blue rose in a wall of ice. Some didn't make sense, while some were no doubt sigils, representations of the great houses, but still to her it seemed they were purposely vague as if it was not time for her to know the full truth.

What had been clearly shown though was her dragons, just like in the other temple the vision was the same, fire and blood and dragons born from stone, she saw herself fly, saw herself soar and that alone was what was keeping her here. She knocked at the door and it was Shiera and not Quaithe who answered it, the woman letting her in and bidding her take a seat.

"You have many questions, ask away niece the time for mummery is long gone."

"Why didn't you tell me on the boat?"

"Things happen for a reason, these priests, R'hllor, I know more of him than you. I've met some of them who seek to use people for their own gain, I needed them to be unaware of me, which meant you needed to be unaware of me."

"You think I'd have told them?" she asked confused.

"I think it's not only in the fires they discern things Daenerys, they pick up on what we feel, as it was in that room the person you cared most for was Sandor, to them, to you, I was the lesser of the three."

"You worried if I knew you were my kin that I'd care more for you?"

"I worried they'd pick up on it yes. I am known to them as Quaithe, why would Princess Daenerys Stormborn think of me as more than just a friend."

"Why did you reveal yourself?"

"These priests are playing you true, they serve who we all serve."

"R'hllor?"

"The Prince that was Promised."

"Kinvara spoke of him, who is he?"

"Our kin."

"There are more of us, what you said, we're not alone, you know of more of us?"

"I know of the prince, I've always known of the prince, it's why I came here, why I left my home, why I abandoned my love."

"Bloodraven?" Dany asked and Shiera smiled.

"Many times did Brynden ask me to be his and many times I wished to say yes, but we looked into the void Daenerys, we sailed too close to the darkness and what we saw changed us both."

"How?"

"Brynden saw the fall of our house and it made him determined to stop it no matter the cost, it forced him to fight our brothers, to do terrible things, to become a kinslayer. I too saw the fall of our house, but I also saw why it must fall, why it needed to be burned to ash."

"Why?"

"So he could rise from those ashes. The world is darkness and light, two brothers ever fighting for control, each time light prevails and darkness retreats to the shadows, but there cannot be one without the other, cannot be light without dark and so the battle can never be won."

"Then why fight?"

"To ensure it is not lost. For thousands of years the war has been fought, each time the darkness is pushed back, each time the light prevails. Yet each time the darkness returns and a hero rises, the Last Hero, Azor Ahai, Hyrkoon the Hero, Yin Tar, Neferion, and Eldric Shadowchaser. Many times darkness has been beaten back, many times it's returned."

"So the Prince that was Promised he's the hero for now?" Dany asked and Shiera smiled.

"No little one, he's the hero eternal, the one to end to the cycle, the one to Bring the Dawn. Darkness is cold princess, Light is warm, Ice and Fire, Fire and Ice and to end this never-ending battle it takes a child of both."

"I don't understand?"

"Come, we must go to the priestess you and I, she will give you answers even I cannot."

Dany followed Shiera down through the corridors trying to make sense of what she said, trying to understand what it was she was suggesting, battles fought over millennia, never-ending and never truly being won. It didn't make sense to her, Why? Why fight if there is no real winner? What was the point?.

Reaching the room with the braziers she found Kinvara there waiting for them almost as if she knew they were coming.

"You have told her the tales?" Kinvara asked.

"I have told her my part, it is time for you to tell yours." Shiera said.

"What know you of your brother princess, of Rhaegar?"

"I know he was a great man, I know he was killed by the usurper and it led to the fall of our house."

"The truth about your brother is a tale only the prince will know, but his fall was necessary as was the fall of your house. His role was to bring the prince into this world, it was never to see him rise, never to see him fulfill his destiny, he was to write the song, never to sing it."

"The song?"

"A sad song of a man who fell in love with a woman promised to another, a tragic love never to last, a marriage doomed to lead to death and a prince raised unknown, this was the song your brother wrote, would you like to know what it sounds like when sung?"

"I would." she said eagerly.

"You have a nephew, a prince, a king, he is Azor Ahai reborn, The Prince that was Promised, he has birthed dragons from stone and even as we speak is readying to take back that which was taken from his father, from you brother."

"Aegon died." she said and Kinvara and Shiera nodded.

"He did, but it is not he that I speak of." Kinvara said.

"Then who?"

"Jaehaerys Targaryen your nephew. It is almost time princess, soon he will take back the throne and then he will move against the darkness, he will need all of our help for this battle will be the last battle, the great war is coming princess where will you stand when it comes?"

"I stand with my family." she said determinedly and both Kinvara and Shiera smiled at her.

"Then let me tell you of The Song of Ice and Fire." Kinvara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Jon and Margaery get reacquainted, The Starks arrive as does Prince Oberyn and secrets are revealed before the King's arrival.


	78. The Heart is a Bloom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Margery continue their reunion, Oberyn arrives in Highgarden and Sansa learns a secret before Robb and Ned arrive and Ned meets a ghost from the past.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

He was actually nervous as he sat on the bed facing her, he'd spent moons looking forward to this exact moment and thinking of what he'd say when he got here and now he was too nervous to speak. In the end, he felt the need, to begin with what turned out to be exactly the wrong thing, an apology.

"I'm sorry that the letter didn't arrive on time, I never meant to worry you, I hope you know that." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Letter?" she asked confused.

"Aye, the letter explaining the mummery."

"Mummery, what mummery, Jon what are you talking about?" Margaery asked.

"The assassin, the mummery in Lannisport, I sent a letter explaining it, but something happened, the man's horse had an accident and so it arrived late."

He saw the change come over her then almost instantaneously, first it was anger, then hurt, and then anger again, unfortunately, it was that which Margaery led with.

"You performed a mummery, you faked an attack, have you any idea of how Sansa felt, of how I felt, I thought you dead Jon, I cried for you, had it not been for Fang, I'd have..I'd have."

"Margaery, I'm sorry, it was a mistake, an accident, had the rider arrived in time, had the letter gotten to you, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, do I really mean so little to you? Do you care so little about my feelings that you'd put me through so much worry, that you'd hurt me so?"

"Margaery please." he said his voice panicked as she got up from the bed.

"My heart was breaking Jon, I thought you gone from me and now I find out it was a mummery, an act, what am I to think? How am I know what's in my heart, what's in yours, when you would hurt me so?"

He realized now just how badly he'd messed up, just how much he'd hurt her, he'd tried and though Fang he had fixed it somewhat, but he'd hurt her badly and it made him feel terrible.

"You are all that's in my heart Margaery, you have been for as long as I can remember, ever since you left, you've been there, every day when I look at your favor I feel you there with me." he said touching the ribbon tied to his belt "When I look at the drawings I've done of you and when I close my eyes, you're who I see, you're all I see."

"Jon.."

"One day I'll be sitting on a throne, people will look to me and call me king, do you wish to know what I'll be looking at?" he said as he moved to her and took her hand in his.

"Aye." she said softly.

"My queen, you."

He heard the gasp, saw the tears in her eyes and then the smile as she looked at him, he reached out and wiped her eyes, his hand touching her cheek softly as he brushed them away.

"You are who I wish to be beside me, you are who I wish to be my queen, now and forever."

"Jon I.."

"Will you, will you be my queen?"

"Yes, yes, I will, of course I will."

She threw her arms around him and he felt his heart swell, he felt her head on his shoulder and her cheek against his. Turning his head he rested his forehead against her own, their eyes looking deep into each other's core, seeing each other truly for the first time. Who moved first he would be unable to tell, but the feel of her lips on his would stay with him for the rest of his life.

The kiss was soft, unknowing, neither of them sure what they were doing and yet it quickly seemed they found a rhythm, a pattern, and when they moved away from each other they were both breathless.

"Jon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean." she said her face flushed.

"I'm not." he said and she chuckled as she slapped his shoulder.

He took her hand and they walked back to the bed, sitting down even closer to each other and still holding hands. For a few moments, it was awkward, uncomfortable, both struggling for what to say before he turned and began to speak.

"I really am sorry Just Margaery, I never meant to cause you pain, I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"I'm sorry too, I know you didn't mean to, I was just.."

"I know." he said and she moved closers still leaning in and placing her head on his shoulder, he felt his arm go around her back, felt her move even closer and for the longest time they sat there like that, not speaking, just being together.

When he heard her yawn he chuckled loudly, forcing her to turn to look at him, before she too began to laugh.

"We should speak to your grandmother." he said when they finished and he saw the breath hitch in her throat.

"You mean to ask for my hand?" she said her eyes sparkling and her lopsided smile on her face.

"I'm a king, I mean to demand it." he said before laughing once again.

"Is this truly what you wish Just Jon?" she said almost nervously.

"It is Just Margaery." he said and she smiled once again.

They walked together through the halls, Arthur and Walder behind him and he felt more like a king than he had ever done before, all the choices, all the decisions, and all the plans, all of it felt somewhat detached to him. This, this felt real, which meant that by the time they reached Olenna's solar, he was once again the nervous boy he so rarely was these days. He felt Margaery's hand take his and they walked inside, Olenna sitting at her desk and looking even more menacing than usual.

"Grandmother, Jon wishes to speak to you, we both do."

"About what sweetling."

"About the future my lady, about our future." he said as he looked to Margaery.

Later as he walked to Jaime's rooms he was in a daze, Olenna had not only given her permission but she had been so happy about it that he thought he was in the wrong room, thought he was speaking to the wrong person. She had asked to speak to Margaery alone and so he had reluctantly agreed to speak to her later, finding it hard to actually walk away and leave her there.

When he reached Jaime's room he knocked and it was his lord himself who answered, he had much he needed to speak to him about, and since it concerned Arthur too he asked him to join them. The rooms they'd given Jaime were no doubt the best in Highgarden, and after looking in on Joanna and seeing she was asleep, he asked Dacey if she wished to join them too, feeling the need of her opinions also.

"What is it Jon?" Jaime said when they sat down.

"There are a few things my lord, but I'll get the most important of them out first. I've asked Lady Margaery to be my queen." he said and saw both the smile on Dacey's face and the one on Jaime's which while happy, were not surprised "You knew?"

"We suspected Jon, but we wished you to make your own choice, for you and Margaery to decide it for yourselves." Dacey said.

"So that's why Olenna, you agreed to the match didn't you?" he said and Jaime nodded.

"I'm sorry Jon, but it's always the price for alliances, we could see how you cared about one another and we hoped, but I'm sorry." Jaime said and he nodded.

"I think I knew too, I think I was just... I..thank you for allowing me to, for allowing us to." he said and Dacey reached over and grabbed him kneeling down to hug him in his seat.

"I'm so happy for you Jon, for the both of you." she said and he smiled at how genuine she was in how she said it.

"I thank you, there are other things though, things I was not aware of until we arrived. My uncle is coming, he's bringing my cousins with him, which means we have a problem." he said and it was Arthur who realized it first.

"Cregan?"

"Aye."

"I've told you, he's told you, Ashara too, he doesn't want it, Jon, it's not what he wishes for nor what Ashara or your uncle Brandon wished for." Arthur said.

"I know Arthur, but it's the fact of him, we can't hide him now, we need to tell my uncle, we need to speak to him and tell him the truth of things."

"He's right Arthur." Jaime said and Arthur nodded.

"I'll speak to Ashara, to Cregan, I'll see how they wish it to be done, don't tell him until we speak Jon, give me the time to speak to them both first."

"Of course, do you wish me there?"

"No, I'll do this, I'm sure they'll wish to speak to you after." Arthur said.

"Which brings me to the next part, Sansa, I need to tell her the truth of things."

"Are you sure Jon?" Dacey asked.

"The longer it goes without me telling her, the worse it'll be, she's also having wolf dreams."

"Wolf dreams?" Jaime asked.

"Before I learned what it was to be a warg, I would dream of Ghost, I would dream of being on a hunt, of seeing through his eyes. I couldn't control it and it only happened when I slept, but Sansa is having them too, I think they all are, I need to teach them, train them."

"When is your uncle arriving?" Arthur asked.

"The day after tomorrow I think."

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Sitting in the hall at the feast that night she felt happier than she had in a long time, growing strong had never felt as good as it did right now. When Jon and Margaery came to her earlier that day she could never have imagined they would have realized their feelings that quickly. As she listened to them speak, as she heard Jon say he wished for Margaery to be his queen, as she heard her granddaughter say the same thing, she rejoiced.

While she had agreed with Genna and with the others too, a small part of her, the smallest flicker inside her doubted it. What if he decided he wished to marry another? What if he didn't wish to marry for an alliance, what if like Daeron his heart lay in another direction?. So while she had accepted it and while she believed, as they did, that Jon felt something for her granddaughter and she for him, she worried, only for today to prove it all for naught.

Her little rose had captured a king's heart completely and he hers and to know that not only was their alliance one built on mutual need but was also now one of the heart, Olenna could ask for nothing more. When they were done speaking she asked Margaery to stay, asked her to speak to her and Jon had almost seemed put out, she had smirked at that, only to find her granddaughter had felt the same.

"_Really grandmother, could we have not spoken another time?" Margaery said and Olenna enjoyed seeing her granddaughter's thorns in full view._

"_No my girl we could not, not after this silliness." she said and Margaery glowered at her._

"_Jon and I are not silly." Margaery said her voice firm._

"_No, you are not, which is why you cannot be seen to be holding hands, seen to be looking at each other with those eyes of yours."_

"_We weren't, we didn't." Margaery said as she looked to the floor.  
_

"_Oh my sweet little rose, I know how it feels to look at a boy that way. I only ask that you and Jon refrain from being so public with your affections, it is dangerous Margaery, dangerous for both of you."_

_"But you are pleased grandmother, you are pleased with the match?" Margaery said biting her lower lip._

"_Does it please you sweetling?"_

"_It does grandmother, it pleases me greatly." Margaery said smiling._

"_Then I am most pleased also." she said and Margaery ran behind the table to hug her tightly._

As she looked out on the feast she saw that while her words had been taken to heart by Margaery, the two children for they were children still, couldn't help the little looks they occasionally gave each other. Something which Alerie picked up on, both it and how she herself kept looking at both of them. She knew then she had no choice and would need to speak to her gooddaughter once again, this time telling her the truth.

Mace would need to wait a little longer and while telling Alerie was a risk, she would at least keep her oaf of a son from getting involved and doing something to ruin the most fortuitous match in House Tyrell's history. Which brought her to one of the other issues which she would need to speak to her son about, Oberyn Martell, and his invitation to the tourney.

"You're very quiet tonight my lady?" Jaime Lannister said from beside her a smirk on his face.

"You know damn well why I'm quiet, did you know?" she asked and though she wasn't upset, she found his smirk irritating.

"I did not, it solves a lot of potential issues though and proves some know better than we." he said surprising her as she had thought it his idea.

"It does, though with the stag coming it creates others."

"You think Robert may notice?"

"Ha, unless it's in a glass or falling out of a dress that man would notice nothing, it's the mockingbird I speak of."

"Littlefinger is no trouble, my lady, should he prove to be so, well, if a master of whisperers can fall, anyone can." he said and she had to give it to him, he did so with so much confidence she believed him.

"Why hasn't he?" she asked.

"Timing my lady, all things happen at the right time."

She found herself once again surprised at Jaime Lannister, be it him, his brother, Jon, or a combination of them all, for people who only came to the game years ago they were proving themselves adept at it. She reached forward and took a swallow of her wine, it was good to play with likeminded people, people who knew how to, the cost of failure was too high to play with those who did not.

She asked Alerie to join her before she retired for the night, her goodaughter only too happy to do so. As they sat in her solar she tried to decide where to begin, what to tell her, and couldn't come up with anything other than the full truth.

"Margaery and Jon Snow came to me today and told me they wish for a match." she said and Alerie raised her eyebrow which was far more preferable to what Mace would do if he were here, she thought and resisted the urge to chuckle.

"And?"

"I agreed, Jon Snow is not bastard Alerie, far from it. Jon Snow is the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen, he is a king and we mean to crown him."

She watched as her gooddaughter took in the news, Alerie was surprised, shocked, and then also not, in less than a moment her gooddaughter smiled and then nodded.

"You let them learn it for themselves didn't you, that's what you meant about not pushing them together, nor dissuading them from each other?".

"It was, Lord Jaime and I agreed to the match in return for our support, Lady Genna asked that I give them time to realize how they felt themselves. She rightly suggested that a match based on love would be far stronger than a match based on need. Seeing them together, I can honestly say I'm glad for it."

"As am I, she is happy, my daughter, she is happy?"

"You've seen her, speak to her Alerie, she'll tell you herself and you'll know it true."

"What of Mace?" she asked.

"Why do you think I'm speaking to you and not he?"

"You don't wish him to treat Jon a king."

"Jaehaerys." she said and Alerie smiled.

"Jaehaerys."

"Aye, I do not, he would give the game away and we are not ready yet, but we will be, the dragons grow bigger."

"That he is."

"No, Alerie, the dragons grow bigger."

"You can't mean?"

"I do, I've seen them myself, as has Margaery. They will be good together Alerie."

"They already are." Alerie said and Olenna nodded in agreement.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Sansa.**

While Jon had tried to give each of them equal attention last night, it was really only after he had told Joy her night time story that he had been able to speak to her more. He told her he would help her with Fang and showed her with Ghost just what it could be like, she had sat and looked on in wonder when the white wolf had practically held a conversation with her.

As he left her to her room though what he said, how he said it made her feel nervous, seeing him so nervous was a surprise to her. Jon was perhaps the most confident person she knew, even more so than Margaery or Loras, Robb, or even Willas. He walked at times as if he was more than he was, lord's, knights, she had seen few who carried themselves as he did, never arrogantly, but always confidently.

So seeing him nervous preyed on her mind, it troubled her sleep and as she broke her fast she felt that Margaery was looking at her oddly. She walked with her friend to the quietest part of the gardens, the secluded area had a small bench and a covered pavilion so you could sit in the shade. Seeing Jon sitting there, seeing his guards around so no one could enter, seeing Ghost, she felt her own nerves rise.

"If you need to speak to me, I'll be right outside." Margaery said and she nodded before walking in to join her brother.

"It's beautiful here, are you happy little sister?" Jon said as she sat beside him.

"I am, very much so, this is, it's a dream Jon, a beautiful dream. Margaery, Willas, Garlan, Lady Alerie and Lord Mace and Lady Olenna, I've learned so much from them all, thank you for suggesting it to father."

"I only wished you to be happy, seeing you so means so much to me little sister." he said and though he smiled it was a sadder one than usual.

"Jon what is it, what's wrong?"

He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips kissing it and as she looked to him she swore she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I have a secret to tell you, one I've kept from you, partly I did so because I didn't know what it meant to myself and partly I was afraid how you'd react."

"Jon you can tell me anything, you know I'd never…." she said before he interrupted her.

"I know that, I've never been worried about telling you because I feared you'd reveal it. I've been worried because of what it may mean to us, to our family."

"Jon, you're scaring me." she said as she shivered.

"I'm sorry little sister, I never meant that." he said as he embraced her holding her tight.

"Jon, please tell me."

"Before I returned to Winterfell, I found out who my mother was, who my father was." he said, and just as she was feeling joy about him knowing the first of those things, the second resonated with her.

"But father?."

"Is my uncle Sansa, not my father, my father was Rhaegar Targaryen, my mother Lyanna Targaryen."

"But Rhaegar, he, aunt Lyanna…I…you're not my brother." she said as her voice broke and she shook her head.

"I am your brother, I will always be your brother, blood doesn't define that, you are my little sister, no one can ever take that from us, no one but us."

She felt such a sense of relief hearing him say that, he thought her a little sister still, he was her big brother still, she shouted down the little voice in her head, the one which sounded like her mother's. _"He's not your brother._" it shouted and yet the louder one, the one she recognized as her own, shouted back, _"He's my brother, always"_.

"Jon, I don't, I don't understand, Rhaegar, aunt Lyanna."

"They were married Sansa, they fell in love and they married," he handed her a letter and as she read it the battle she had with her tears was lost.

"Oh Jon, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

He held her tight then, let her sob and she felt his own tears fall, the wetness hitting her neck and as they rolled down her back she giggled.

"You're crying on me." she said.

"You started it little sister." he said back and hearing him call her that yet again, made almost everything feel alright.

"You're going for it aren't you?"

"I am, Sansa I have to, it's what they wished for me, it's, you've not seen the king, you soon will. Tell me after you've met him if you think I should not. If you say I'm wrong then I'll give it up, I'll not seek it. If you think he's who should sit the throne then I'll abandon my pursuit."

"You'd give it up, you can't, you're king, you can't give it up."

"If I thought I was putting my family in danger, if I thought I was causing them pain, I'd give it up. I wish for this Sansa, it's who I'm supposed to be, but family is more important and I've lost enough of it for one lifetime."

"You'd be a good king, a great one, I'd be so proud of you Jon, to see you crowned." she said and he chuckled.

"So you're not proud of me now?" he said a smirk on his face.

"You know I am." she said firmly.

"As I am of you."

"Why I've not done anything." she said as she shrugged.

"You don't see it, you don't see how you've grown, my fierce little sister is a wolf, a true wolf." he said and she felt the pride well deep inside of her.

They say there quietly for a few moments before she turned to him, eager to learn how he did what he did with Ghost.

"Will you teach me, to be a warg." she asked.

"Close your eyes." he said and she did as he asked.

"Look for Fang, picture her in your head, can you see her?"

"Aye."

"Imagine what she sees, what it feels like to be a wolf, can you see it, feel it?"

"Jon, I, no wait I feel something, it's like something at the back of my head."

"Reach for it, that's Fang, you'll see a door, if it's open walk inside."

"I see it, Jon I see it." she said excitedly.

"Bring her here." he said though she barely heard him.

The door was open, welcoming and when she walked through it she felt at home.

_She left Dusk and began to move through the gardens, she was near, she was close and could almost feel her two-foot through the flowers, though the trees and the hedges. She saw the other one the pretty two-foot who smelt of flowers, the one her brother's two-foot was closest too, she licked her hand as she passed her, she passed the giant two-foot, the one like those from where mother and father had come from. She saw them then, the two-foot who belonged to her brother and her own two-foot the one who belonged to her, the one kissed by fire. She licked her hand and then she was gone but she felt happy, she felt happy because she knew she would return._

"Sansa, Sansa are you alright?"

"Jon, I did it, I did it." Sansa said as she opened her eyes.

"Aye, you did."

She reached out and rubbed Fang's head, she ran her fingers through the fur behind the ears and saw the wolf lean into her, she closed her eyes briefly and found the door still open and she smiled. Jon took her arm and they walked from the garden and met a nervous Margaery outside, her friend looked from Jon to her.

"Sansa?"

"Jon is my brother, nothing can ever change that." she said and both Margaery and her brother smiled, Jon, kissing her cheek.

"Nothing." he said as they headed back inside.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Oberyn Martell.**

The had ridden up the Rose Road, the horses they brought with them far too numerous to take on a riverboat, meaning the journey took days longer than they had expected. It had been on the way that he had heard that the King and Queen were attending and each day he rode he felt his fury rise. He hadn't seen Robert Baratheon in two and ten years, he had no wish to see him now unless it was at the end of his spear.

Were it not for Jon he'd have turned around and gone back to Dorne, but he needed to see his nephew and with the Stag arriving he needed to provide a distraction. With him there Robert, his guards, would focus on him they'd worry about him. Robert would no doubt try and get under his skin, but for Jon, he'd allow it, something which irked his children.

"_Surely you cannot mean for us to accept insults father?" Obara said angrily._

"_We have a goal, a plan my children, we will see your cousin on the throne, see Rhaenix fly and destroy the Stag and the Falcon, but we are snakes, we lie in wait and sometimes we play weak. We choose when to strike, we do not allow others to choose for us."_

"_As you say father." Nymeria said._

"_What of the Oaf of Highgarden?"_

"_Let him insult me all he wishes, I care not, so neither should you, Willas knows the truth and were it the other way round would you not feel as he does?"_

"_I would." Tyene said._

As he saw the keep come into view he hoped he could keep to his own words, they rode through Highgarden and into the labyrinth, finally coming to the main entrance and seeing the Tyrell's lined up. Willas smiled while his father scowled and Oberyn smiled back at his friend, glad to have learned that he knew of Jon and looking forward to picking his mind.

They dismounted and were welcomed how he expected, Mace was curt but polite, his wife less of the former and more of the latter. Willas welcomed him so friendly that Mace looked affronted by his own son, Ser Garlan was less so, but it was Lady Margaery who surprised him, the smile on her face a true one.

"Welcome to Highgarden my prince." the girl said and he nodded kissing her hand.

"I am honored to be here my lady."

"Lady Ellaria, you look stunning." Margaery said and was he not speaking to the girl's grandmother at the time then he'd have seen Mace almost fall over, though he did hear his snort.

"I look forward to seeing and learning more of your home my lady." he said to Olenna as she allowed him to kiss her hand.

"I'm sure there is much for us to learn, my prince."

The rooms they were taken too were no insult and he wondered if Mace had allowed them to have these or if Olenna had put her foot down, either way, it didn't matter, and no sooner were they in them then there was a knock on the door.

"It's good to see you uncle." Jon said and Oberyn embraced his nephew once he'd walked into the room.

"You too nephew."

"Aunt." he said as his paramour embraced his nephew even more warmly than he.

"Nephew, you look well, happy even?" Ellaria asked with a smirk.

"I am, I have some news for you both. I've agreed to a match with Lady Margaery." Jon said smiling and he caught the look on Ellaria's face which said told you so.

"You are happy with this match?." he asked and Jon nodded "Then I wish you both good fortune."

"Thank you uncle."

He had known the cost of Olenna's backing, known it would be a match and while he had also expected Doran to suggest one, seeing Arianne with Tyrion and given who Tyrion was, they would perhaps be getting a prince too. But more than that it was as Ellaria has said, they were a love match waiting to happen and so he was glad his nephew had come to the same conclusion.

"You heard that Robert is coming?" Jon said taking a seat.

"We heard, he and the queen."

"And Littlefinger." Jon said.

"We should remove him from the board nephew, I like it not that he breathes not after what he planned." Oberyn said.

"Nor do I, but we need him where he is. Richard is watching him and we have the knowledge of what he does to be used whenever we wish it so."

"What he does?" Ellaria asked.

"He is cuckolding Jon Arryn, we believe the boy to be his." Jon said and Oberyn smirked.

"You mean to inform Jon Arryn of this?" Ellaria asked.

"When the time is right, aye I do."

"I don't understand, why wait?" Ellaria asked and he looked to Jon who nodded.

"Because my love, imagine having to prepare your men for war and then finding out your closest friend was sleeping with your wife, your son was his and not yours, what does that do to you, to your standing?" he said and Ellaria nodded.

"To your allies." Jon added.

"The Tully's." Ellaria said.

"Aye, the Riverlands are already fractured, how do the Tully's react should this come out, should Jon Arryn remove his heir, accuse his wife of being unfaithful."

"Family, Duty, Honor." Oberyn said and Jon laughed.

"As if they've ever lived up to their words."

"How is Tyrion, nephew?" Ellaria asked.

"He is well, doing better at least, he has moments when it still hurts, still bothers him, but they are fewer, and he and Lygaron are getting closer."

"And my niece?" Oberyn asked.

"Growing, ever-growing, it's almost time uncle. I can hear her in my head, she wishes for us to fly."

"So soon?" Ellaria said shocked.

"My sister is remarkable, aunt."

Oberyn couldn't help but agree, though it also made him feel regretful, he wondered what it would have been like to see her now, to see her grown. What would Rhaenys look like now had the Stag and Falcon not played their games.

"Uncle?" Jon asked concernedly.

"What, oh don't mind me nephew."

"Uncle, what is it?"

"I was just thinking of Rhaenys, of how she'd look now, what she'd be like."

"She'd be glorious uncle, I, can help you with that, I've seen her, give me a day or so and I'll draw her for you, Aegon and Elia too."

"Jon you don't need to."

"I'd like to uncle."

They talked about the Maesters and about Illyrio, Jon told him Richard would arrive during the tourney and that before it was over he'd be fed up of feasts, which made both he and Ellaria laugh. After bidding them farewell, for now, Jon went off to speak to his cousins, knowing they'd be down on the sparring grounds and giving him and Ellaria some time to themselves.

"He looks well, he's grown a lot." Ellaria said.

"Too much, too soon, he's beginning to look more like his father."

"Noticeable so?" she asked worriedly.

"To those who knew him well yes, to others not so much. I worry about the Reach lords recognizing him."

"Would that not be a good thing?"

"Perhaps, perhaps I just worry too much." he said and she kissed his cheek before kissing his lips, her tongue forcing its way inside his mouth.

"The perhaps I should do something to remove your worries my love."

The feast that night was not as terrible as he had feared it may be, Mace didn't sit Ellaria at the High Table, but the one they gave them was not as insulting as it could have been. He laughed and japed with his children and over the course of the night, Jon, Margaery, Sansa, and Joy all came to sit at his table. He was surprised to hear Ned Stark was arriving on the morrow, but he looked forward to it all the same.

The king was still a few days away and so he would enjoy this time for now, he hoped he could keep his anger in check once the Stag and the Mockingbird were under the same roof as his nephew.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Robb**.

He loved sailing, he had come to find that in his time in White Harbor he loved it, be it on the sea or even now on the river, he enjoyed the feel of a ship or boat traveling though the water. Wynafred even ribbed him about it, though he found he could soon distract her from that.

The first time they had kissed had been a moon or so ago, how it happened he knew not, only that he was most happy that it did. Since then they had kissed more than once and each time he had found that he had enjoyed it more. They had not done anything else, just feeling her lips against his was more than enough for now. Besides they would never seek to take advantage of the freedoms they were both allowed by doing something dishonorable.

When he had visited Pentos a couple of moons earlier, he had heard the sailors speak, heard them talk of a house they went to were ladies were available. He had known of the brothel in Wintertown, Theon had mentioned it to him more than once, but still knowing of it and hearing men speak of such a place was something quite different. Theon for all his bravado was a boy, these were men, so he knew now what it meant to lay with a lady and he had no wish to do so until he was wed.

Thinking on Theon brought up mixed feelings, he had been shocked when he heard of the escape, that he would do such a thing and yet the actions or lack of them by the crown made him wonder why he had not thought to do so earlier. Had their friendship meant so much to him? Was that why he stayed? Or was it simply that he was treated far better than he deserved?.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Wynafred said as she walked towards him.

"We'll be coming up on Highgarden soon, I thought I'd look at it."

"Something on your mind?"

"No."

"Hmm not sure I like that, you're supposed to be thinking of me Robb Stark." she pouted.

"I find when I think of you my lady, my mind keeps picturing your lips." he said and she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Really, call that a kiss." he japed and before she could kiss him properly he heard her father's voice.

"There it is, Highgarden." Wylis said and they both turned to look seeing it in the distance.

"It's beautiful." Wynafred said.

"Aye it is."

They rode from the docks to the keep and he was amazed by the sheer amount of color around, the flowers, the smells, all of it combined to assault the senses and he could see he wasn't the only one taking it all in. Wynafred and Wylla looked from one sight to the other, from the flowers to the fruit trees, from the pretty grasses to the crops, all with looks of amazement on their faces.

When they reached the castle he was surprised to see Lord Mace and his family outside, given how many lords had arrived already, and that Lord Wyman was while a major lord was not the most major here. But that soon gave way when he saw both his sister and brother standing with them, when he saw Grey Wind run to join in with Ghost and Fang's play.

"Lord Manderly, I welcome you to Highgarden." Lord Mace said.

"Lord Tyrell, I thank you for the invite." Lord Wyman said in return

"Ah, Lord Stark, I'm sure it's not I that you wish to speak to." Lord Mace said and he nodded as he moved down the line.

"It's good to see your brother." he heard Sansa say and before he could answer she had hugged him.

"Aye, you too Sansa."

"Robb."

"Jon."

The two said before they laughed and then hugged each other warmly.

"I'm glad you've come brother." Jon said.

"Aye, me too, I've been wanting to spar with you for an age."

"Learned some new tricks did you?" Jon asked and he just smirked.

He was shown to his room by Jon, Sansa, Loras who he had hugged just as warmly as he had his brother and sister and Lady Margaery, who was he had to admit a beauty. He was glad though that both Wylla and Wynafred were shown theirs too, as he had worried that they may while not be left out, would almost be forgotten about in his family reunion.

"Father is coming Robb, he's to arrive later today."

"For true?" he said excitedly.

"Aye, he Arya and Bran." Jon said.

"The whole pack, are the wolves coming too?" Robb asked.

"They are, Lya too."

He smiled at that, when he had gotten his father's letter telling him of the wolf it made it feel so right, that his father had his own, that they all had their own, something just screamed pack to him. However excited he was by his own arrival was now paling in comparison, soon he would see his whole family. Though almost as soon as he thought of it he felt guilty, wasn't his mother part of their family too.

She had written to him and he had written back, even if he didn't agree with what she said in her letters, she was still his mother and he loved her. He had agreed he would when possible go visit her, that he would travel to see her and his uncle in Riverrun and now being here he felt a little more guilty because of it.

"Are you well?" Jon asked as the girls spoke to each other behind him.

"I was thinking of my mother." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Robb."

"Thank you Jon." he said before shaking the thoughts from his head "Father will be here and I can speak to him, when did you arrive?" he said changing the subject.

By the time he'd bathed and changed a servant had arrived to tell him his father's party had been spotted. He hurried after the man following him to the main doors and glad for his help. Gods only know what he'd have done without the man to follow, in his brief walk with Jon and Sansa earlier he had already felt lost, as he walked outside he saw Jon and Sansa playing with the wolves, Lady Margaery giggling beside them.

"Where are they?" he asked as he walked to them and noticed Grey Wind was once again playing with his brother and sister.

"Grandmother says they've just entered the town Lord Robb, they should be here within the hour.

"Thank you my lady." he said with a smile which she retuned before he looked to see both Jon and Sansa hadn't even turned at his presence "Do those two ever stop." he said with a chuckle.

"Careful Stark, there are more of us than there are of you." Jon said and he laughed.

"For now Jon, For now."

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

Traveling on the Pinnacle ship was like nothing he'd ever expected, to think that Jon had designed this ship was something he could bearly comprehend. Just seeing Bear Island again, seeing what changes had been made to it, the docks, the new keep which was being built by the shore, the number of men working, all of it was incredible to him. To then see how much could be loaded on one of these ships and see how quickly they sailed, for the first few days he'd been speechless.

Maege had laughed at him when she saw him on deck, though she had admitted that she too had been taken aback by how well The She Bear sailed. With Maege going to the tourney Ser Jorah could not, but he had insisted his wife and babe did, they were her family and so reluctantly Lynesse had agreed. He was glad she seemed to get on with Elle, though that was nothing to how well Arya and Lyanna got along.

Never had he seen a girl so truly named as Lyanna Mormont, she epitomized the best of both her names, his sister's wildness, and fierceness, and the sheer doggedness of the Mormont's. It was clear that just like Arya was for him, Lyanna was her mother's favorite and he took to the girl immediately.

"_They'll be good for each other, they're thick as thieves already." he said chuckling as he ate his dinner one night._

"_Aye, my little bear doesn't laugh often, but look at her Ned, it's good to see her have fun."_

"_It is, I'd be tempted to let her go now, but I promised myself one more year."_

"_We'll wait for her, though I fear it'll be hard for them to part once we must."_

All of them had been left astounded by Oldtown, to see the Hightower, the Citadel, and then to be feasted by Lynesse's family. But it was the ride to Highgarden that opened his eyes, not the fruits or the crops, nor the flowers, but simply how well maintained and how easy to travel the Rose Road was. While he disliked the heat, and while his children loved the freshness of the fruits available, he was working out the travel time and was amazed.

"We need to do something with our roads Maege, this the way this is, we should be able to travel this way."

"Aye, it'd make the trade easier, gods Ned why weren't we trading before?" she said and there was no recrimination in it, simply a question.

"I think we're too stubborn Maege, we don't see the benefits only the changes."

"The benefits are too big to ignore Ned, we can do so much more now because of them."

"Aye, and we will." he said as they stopped off for the night.

It took them two more days to reach Highgarden itself and while it was pretty enough he could see both himself and Maege much preferred their own keeps. Still, he smiled knowing that Sansa being here was right, that she'd have no doubt been happy. He'd find out for certain soon enough and he found himself looking forward to seeing his children again, Robb, Sansa, Jon, he'd see them all.

The Tyrell's were lined up outside and he looked to see if he could put faces to names, the large man must be Mace and the woman beside him his wife. The one with the cane was Willas and the other must be Garlan, Loras he saw and nodded to and the pretty girl beside him must be Margaery. He laughed though when he saw the wolves run, Lya slower but Nymeria, and Summer had seen their siblings, even the black one was here.

"Look, father, There's Jon and Sansa and Robb." Arya said and he felt his heart race as he saw them all again.

He gave Arya and Bran a warning look, they had been told to present themselves like Starks and to behave and he hoped they would do so. As he walked over he tried to remember the names and for the briefest moment, he was lost.

"Lord Stark, welcome to Highgarden." Lord Mace said and he was relieved the name came to him.

"I thank you, Lord Tyrell, both for the invite and for my daughter, I am in your debt, my lord."

"Think nothing of it my lord." Mace said a large smile on his face as he introduced him to his wife.

"My lady, an honor."

"Lord Stark.

"May I present Lady Maege Mormont and Lady Jorelle Cerwyn my lord."

"My lady." Mace said to Maege who he knew was resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Lord Willas, my daughter writes of you often, my thanks to you for all you've done to make her feel so welcome my lord."

"It is I who should be thankful Lord Stark, Lady Sansa brightens up Highgarden with her presence. May I introduce my grandmother the Lady Olenna Tyrell."

"My lady, I've wished to meet you for quite some time."

"And I have you my lord, I looked forward to speaking to you soon."

"As do I, you, my lady.

"Ser Garlan."

"My lord."

"Lord Loras, it's good to see you again."

"You too lord Stark, may I present my sister Lady Margaery Tyrell."

"My lady I'm honored to meet you, Sansa has called you a true friend, and for that, you have my gratitude."

"As you do mine my lord, I am so happy to have my friend staying with me." Margery sad her smile beaming.

"Sansa." he said and she hugged him, propriety be damned and he heard Arya giggle.

"Father, I'm so happy you've come."

"Robb." he said and was embraced by his son.

"Father." his son stiffly said though warmly he was happy to hear.

"Jon."

"Lord Stark." and while it was formal, it was perhaps as friendly as he'd ever been greeted by Jon.

"Jon." he heard his daughter say excitedly.

"Look at you, the little wolf is growing up and will soon be as big as Ghost." Jon said and he laughed when he heard Arya mumble "Stupid." under her breath, the smile on her face belying her words.

"Can we spar?" Arya said.

"Really that's the first thing you say?" Jon chuckled.

"Aye, so can we?"

"Sure we can, what say you Bran, do you wish to spar?"

"Can we?" His son said excitedly and he shook his head, children.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the truth of it, Lya, Ghost, Grey Wind, Fang, Nymeria, Summer, not children these were wolves.

He was glad of the rest when he got to his rooms, glad his children had decided to get reacquainted and give him time to rest, though the knock on his door changed that idea. Opening it he found himself face to face with a ghost from the past. A specter from another time, he had faced and been lucky to walk away from a confrontation with this man once, hopefully he was here on friendlier terms now.

"Stark."

"Arthur."

He watched as the Sword of the Morning walked into his room, the man's hair was dyed and he had grown a beard but having known he was alive, having known he was with Jon, he had almost expected to see him.

"We need to talk Stark, about your nephew."

"Jon, has something happened."

"No, not Jon, you have another, Cregan, Ashara's son with Brandon."

"What?" he said his voice unsteady.

"You should sit, this may take a while." Arthur said and he did as he was bid.

"Your brother and my sister were in love, he and your father fought over this, it reached the point where your father threatened to strip him of his birthright if he reused to give her up, but you knew your brother, how do you think he reacted?" Arthur said.

"He refused, there was letter, from Hoster, he demanded the marriage go through."

"He did but by then it was too late, Brandon loved my sister, they planned to run away together and well you know the rest, but they lay together and eventually they married though by then it was beyond either of them to change the events."

"They married?"

"Ashara can tell you more, but they did, while your brother was a prisoner they married. They had already sworn their vows to each other in front of the Heart Tree and though she couldn't release him, he pressed her to bring him a septon, that's as much as I know."

"Wait, Ashara, she's alive?"

"She is, she and Cregan have been staying with me in Casterly Rock."

"Jon knows?" he said angrily

"He does, he wished to tell you himself, though I doubt he had planned to tell you here. But once he knew you were coming, he wished to speak to you. I decided to come to you first."

"Why? Why didn't he tell me?."

"How, a raven, a letter, this isn't something you just write down and send off, even knowing you'd be the only one that receives such a letter, you think that's him? You think he'd act that way?"

"No." he said shaking his head.

"No, he wanted to tell you himself, but this is not his tale to tell. My sister wishes to speak to you, she'd like you to meet your nephew, she'd like for his family to meet him."

"He is truly Brandon's son?"

"What are you suggesting?" Arthur said glaring at him.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, it was, I'm sorry, it's a shock. I have another nephew, a trueborn son of my brother, you know what this means?"

"It means nothing, he doesn't wish it, she doesn't wish it for him, it was never to be his."

"He is the rightful Lord of Winterfell."

"Talk to my sister Stark, it's not what he wants, you are Lord of Winterfell, just as your brother wished you to be." Arthur said and he decided to leave it be for now.

"Jon, how is he?"

"He's good Stark, there are things you need to speak to him on, your wife being one."

"My wife?"

"Speak to him, I'll arrange for you and Ashara to meet." Arthur said as he stood up.

As he walked to the door he saw him place a full helm on his face, with it he looked like just another guard and he hoped it would be enough to keep him from attention. Having him by Jon's side made him feel so much more relaxed about his nephew's safety, the man who tried to hurt Jon would need to pass by the Sword of the Morning, and he knew from experience there were few who could so do.

"Arthur, I'm glad you're alive."

"As am I Stark."

As he washed in the bath, as he readied himself for the feast, his mind kept going to his nephew, or in this case, the nephew he hadn't known of. Was he a usurper just like Robert? Was he denying yet another nephew his birthright? Arthur said he didn't want it but was it just because of Jon he was saying that? He needed to speak to him, speak to his mother, gods Ashara was alive, Brandon had married her, had loved her, what had his father done?.

Nan had said that his father had known, Had his thirst for power and influence really taken that much of a hold on him? Had he dismissed the feelings of his children simply to save face? It seemed he had, and reading those letters, reading the journal had forced Ned to swear he would not be the same. Was he though? He felt her walk to his side, the wolf leaning into him, his hand in her fur, no he wasn't, he would not be, he was doing what was best for his children, he was doing what was best for Jon.

"Whatever he wishes I will do it too." he said and Lya licked his hand.

The feast was long and much different than the ones in the North, he was stunned to see Prince Oberyn here, even more so to see how Jon interacted with him, they were close, familial even. Jon laughing and joking with the prince's daughters, but seeing him with his own family was incredible, Sansa sat beside him with Lady Margaery sitting to his other side, a little blond girl and Arya both almost fighting to grab his attention.

When he saw him get up and take the little blond by the hand he wondered what it was that he was doing, where he was going.

"My daughter, Joy, it's time for her story." a man who could only be a Lannister said from a couple of seats down.

"Story?"

"Aye, every night without fail, even though she's getting too big for it. But ever since he met her, she's been like a sister to him and he the best brother she could ever wish for."

"My own daughters feel the same, Lord?"

"Gerion, Lord Stark, Gerion Lannister."

"Eddard." he said.

It was rare Ned laughed much, but hearing tales of the Yentures as Gerion said his daughter called them, of Jon and Joy both riding their horses, he was brought back to his own youth, to Benjen and Lyanna, where then it was Lyanna leading her brother around by the hand.

As he saw Jon come back into the room, as he saw him laugh with Arya and Lyanna who really should be in their own beds though he'd not deny them this, as he saw Sansa almost curl up when Jon made faces at her, he smiled. Robb, Loras, the large blond, all of them laughing and japing and then he saw him and he wondered how he'd missed him, the boy was Brandon's son of that there was no doubt.

He was sitting at the table and were it not for Jon grabbing their attention he had no doubt his children would be looking at their other cousin. He looked around the room and finally saw her, her hair was blond and she was older, but it was Ashara, and she was staring at him, he smiled hoping it was friendly and was glad to receive one in return. Before he could say anything though he saw Prince Oberyn and a beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Lord Stark."

"Prince Oberyn."

"May I introduce you to my own paramour, Ellaria Sand."

"My lady, a pleasure." he said and was surprised at the smile that appeared on Oberyn's face.

"I would like to speak to you my lord when you have more time, we have much to discuss."

"We do?"

"We do, you have heard the King is arriving no?"

"I have." he said grimacing making Oberyn smile even more.

"I wish to thank you, Lord Stark, unlike the man who sits the throne you spoke up for my sister, for my niece and nephew, you spoke up for justice and honor, a trait you passed on to young Jon."

"You've met my son?"

"Jon and I have met many times, a remarkable boy, one any man would be proud to call kin."

"Or any woman." Ellaria said and as he tried to figure out the game they were playing Jon arrived evidently seeing them there.

"My prince, My lady."

"Ah Jon, we were just telling Lord Stark of our meetings, of how we would be proud to call you kin."

"You honor me, my prince, my lady. Lord Stark, may we have a word."

"Of course Jon, Prince Oberyn, Lady Ellaria."

"Lord Stark." the prince said and he watched as he placed his hand on Jon's shoulder almost protectively.

"I'm sorry my lord, we've not had a chance to catch up, there is much we must speak on."

"Indeed, perhaps we can meet on the morrow, does this place have a Godswood?"

"Aye, the Three Singer's, I'll come for you before we break our fast."

"Aye."

"It's good to see you Lord Stark." Jon said and he could see the eyes of the room on him.

"You too Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Robert arrives and the Tourney begins, Ned meets his goodsister and his nephew, Jon spends time with his family and a prince sets his sights on a rose.


	79. The Right and Wrong Side of the Sheets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and queen arrive as the tourney begins, Ned speaks to Ashara, Jon spends time with his family and a Prince sets his sights on a Rose.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

Waking up that morning he washed and dressed before heading to his uncle's room, they had much to discuss and he still hadn't decided just how much he could tell him. Arthur had spoken to him about Cregan and while he knew he was right to do so, he felt annoyed that it hadn't been him. What added to that annoyance had been when Arthur mentioned he had brought up Catelyn Tully.

While his uncle had made his choice regarding his wife and they had not been together for moons, he knew his sister despite how she claimed to feel, he knew how his brother even though he hadn't spoken to him, really felt. He knew that deep down they hoped their parents could be reunited, he knew because if it had been him in their situation it would be exactly what he wished for.

Knowing what he did about Catelyn, about Edmure and Littlefinger, knowing the truth of their actions and of their plans, he also knew that should his uncle ever find out, that would never ever happen. The last thing he had ever wanted was to be the cause of that, the cause of hurt to his uncle, to his brothers and sisters, and yet it was his sister who told him that he couldn't hide this forever.

"_I wondered if you'd come." Rhaenys said as they sat by the pool._

"_I thought it would be different, that I would just speak to you, that I would just warg to you like with Ghost, that we would connect, not that I'd see you." he said._

"_You don't like seeing me little brother?" his sister teased._

"_I always like seeing you Rhae, I just wasn't expecting it to be like this."_

"_Then next time don't do it when you're tired and about to sleep Jae." she said laughing._

"_Is everything alright, you, Lygaron, you are well?" he asked._

"_We are, Tyrion came to speak to us both, Lygaron he, he gets so excited Jae, so excited to see him." his sister said a smile on her face.  
_

"_I'm happy for him, and you, I miss you Rhae."_

"_I miss you too little brother, but I have Sarella, and Melisandre has visited as has Loamara."_

"_Have they, do they bother you?"_

"_No, it's fine, I like being looked at in awe." she chuckled._

"_Uncle Oberyn arrived and Aunt Ellaria, as did our cousins and Uncle Ned too."_

"_Your whole family is there." she said sadly._

"_Not my whole, no, not you." he said "I, don't know what to do, he knows about Cregan, Rhae, about Ashara and Brandon. Arthur thinks I should tell him of the trout as well."_

"_You should, he needs to know, he needs to keep her away from you, from our cousins, if he doesn't Jae then I will."_

"_Rhae." he said shaking his head._

"_No Jae, she wishes you dead, she tried to take you from me, she's lucky I don't fly and burn Riverrun to the ground, so no, he needs to know."_

"_It'll hurt." he said softly._

"_The truth often does, but that's not all you wish to tell me is it?" she said playfully._

"_I..Margaery and I."_

"_Good, I like her brother, she thinks like me."_

"_Like you?" he asked confused._

"_Like me, she thinks you need protecting." Rhaenys said and he smiled._

"_I have you to protect me."_

"_Always, little brother."_

The next morning after he woke he went to his uncle's room and knocked on the door, his uncle opened it almost as if he had been waiting for him, and later as they walked from the keep his uncle looked to Jors and Walder.

"It's good to see you again Walder."

"You too Lord Stark."

"I'm sorry, I don't think we were introduced?" his uncle said to Jors.

"This is Ser Jors Whitewolf, Lord Stark." Jon said as a servant passed them.

"It's good to meet you, any friend of Jon's is one of mine own." his uncle said.

"I thank you it's good to meet you too my lord."

The walk to the Godswood took some time, Jon had heard about it from Loras and asked Margaery where it was but still, they almost got lost on their way, when they did reach it they were both equally surprised. The Three Singers were three Weirwoods which had become entangled, their branches were intermingled, beneath them lay a pool and though at first, they gave the appearance of one tree, it was clear by the three trunks they were once separate.

"You look well Jon." his uncle said taking a seat.

"You too uncle, it's good to see you."

"Aye, you too. Arthur explained about Cregan."

"I had wanted to tell you myself, in person, he's a good lad uncle, a true Stark." he said and saw his uncle smile.

"Lady Ashara."

"My aunt is a fine lady uncle, I've been fortunate to get to know her some."

"You think of her as an aunt?" his uncle asked though his tone was more curious than anything.

"I've lost far too much family uncle, far too much. Ashara is my Aunt, as is Ellaria, as Oberyn is my uncle."

"About that Jon, Prince Oberyn, what happened? How?"

He told him then of Oberyn recognizing him, of Elia's letter and Rhaenix, of the Mountain and the things they learned in relation to the Maester's. Of how Oberyn had then declared for him and how he had said his brother would too, though Jon had not yet the chance to speak to Doran himself. By the time he was finished he was spent and he hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of most of the things he wished to cover.

"I'm sorry Jon, those things, what you learned. I should have been there for you, you shouldn't have gone through that alone."

"I wasn't alone uncle, I had my sister, my uncle and aunt, my cousins. I had Jaime and Gerion, Genna and Joy, they are family uncle, Tyrion too, he…he is my uncle, my blood."

"Jon?" his uncle asked clearly unsure what he meant.

"My grandfather was much eviler than we ever knew, Tyrion is the result of that evilness."

"Jon, I.."

"It's alright Uncle, we've talked of it, Tyrion is dealing with it and despite it all, I've now more blood in this world than I had thought. I may not like how it happened, but I'm glad he's here with me, as is Rhaenys."

"God's Jon the things you've gone through, I could never."

"What, imagine you had more family out there that you didn't know of? Uncle, you're going through it now too, that's why I wanted to do this in person, to speak to you, to see you."

"Because you know how it feels?" his uncle said with a soft smile.

"Aye, I do. Uncle he doesn't wish for Winterfell, to be Lord, it's not what uncle Brandon wanted, he may have been born for it, but he didn't wish for it and neither does Cregan."

"But it's his birthright, Jon."

"Speak to him uncle, I know you wish to do the right thing, but who do you wish to do it by? You, or him?"

"Him."

"Then speak to Ashara, to Cregan, you'll see it for yourself."

"Aye, I will, Jon, what did Arthur mean? why do I need to talk to you about Cat?"

"What happened uncle, why are you and she, not together?"

"I'd rather not go into it, I found some things out, worrying things, things involving another man."

"Littlefinger?"

"What, how do you know?" his uncle said turning to him.

"We've been watching him a long time Uncle, I know how he felt about Lady Catelyn, how he still feels. Nothing happened between them uncle, nothing untoward, in that respect at least." he said and saw his uncle's shoulders sag in relief.

"Would you take her back?"

"Jon, I, we shouldn't discuss this,"

"Please uncle, I need to know?"

"No, I cannot, I don't trust her Jon, not just with this, I don't trust her judgment, I don't trust her actions."

"Do you trust me uncle?"

"I do."

"Then forget what Arthur said, there are some things best not known." he said and Ned laughed.

"Jon I felt the same, I thought it with you, look how wrong I was."

"Aye, but some secrets are far too hurtful uncle, for now, can we leave it at that, in time if you wish to know I'll tell you. But, for now, can you trust I'm not keeping it from you for any other reason than I don't wish to hurt you."

"I can."

"Pray with me?" he said and his uncle nodded.

When they were done praying he turned and then began the other part of the conversation, Rhaenys was right but she was also wrong, he felt, he hoped, he'd done the right thing.

"You heard of the betrothal?"

"Aye, what was she thinking, Robert, gods, what were they thinking?"

"I'll not allow my sister to marry that boy, he is my grandfather come again, uncle. Ser Barristan, Richard, all my reports have told me so."

"You think I'd marry my daughter to a boy like that Jon, even were it not in these circumstances?"

"He is the king uncle."

"Aye, but she is my daughter, let Robert rant and rave all he wishes, I care not."

"I leave it to you, but should you need to accept it, should you need to do so, then do so. As long as Sansa stays here and the wedding is set for when she's much older, it will never happen."

"I cannot Jon, no it's not the lie, not in that way. I can see now how the world truly works, honor is something I value, something I believe in and try to live by, but I'm a wolf, not a falcon. Winter is Coming are my house words, not As High as Honor." his uncle said and he chuckled.

"Then why?"

"How can I declare for you, how can I bring my bannermen on side when my daughter is to be queen? That's what I'll have to face, so no, I can't and I won't accept the offer, Robert, Jon Arryn be damned."

"I'm sorry we didn't have something more pleasant to speak of." he said and was surprised when his uncle laughed loudly Before Jon then realized he did, almost slapping his head when he did so "Although there is something."

"What?"

"I'm to be married, Lady Margaery and I are to be wed when we're of age."

"Congratulations nephew."

"I thank you, uncle."

"Is it what you wish for Jon, I understand the politics, but is it what you wish?"

"More than anything uncle." he said and his uncle reached out and touched his shoulder, nodding and smiling his happiness clear.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Ser Barristan.**

While he hated the travel, or more accurately those he was forced to travel with, he found himself growing ever more excited each mile they passed. For a man who was once a warrior, Robert was now most certainly not, he was pampered, barely rode his horse, and used any excuse to stop and drink. Cersei and Joffrey were even worse, the prince rode only when they came close to villages and Cersei never left the enormous wheelhouse if she could help it.

As for Littlefinger, his own wheelhouse was almost as bad as the queens, though at least he only came out of it to toady up to the king or queen, not that either paid him much mind. Apart from Ser Arys, Ser Richard, and the two youngest children, Barristan would gladly leave any of his companions behind. Myrcella and Tommen though never failed to bring a smile to his face, and being able to keep Joffrey from harming them, helped keep one on Ser Richard's too.

Now though as they passed the Mander where it crossed under the Rose Road he knew he was close. They would reach Highgarden on the morrow and he would see not only his king again, but Arthur too. To see his former brother, to be in a room with him once again, he had found himself looking forward to it even during the worst parts of this journey.

"You're awfully quiet Barristan." Ser Richard said riding up to him.

"Just thinking on the tourney Richard, it seems the entire realm will be coming to this one."

"Aye, I heard the king roaring and shouting it last night, how Ned was going to be there, and how if he and Ned entered the melee none would stand a chance."

"Aye, I did too." he said shaking his head, noticing the little smirk on Richard's face.

"You competing in the joust Ser?"

"I am." he said with a smile.

"Then I wish you luck, you'll need it." Richard said before he laughed as he rode back to the prince and princess.

Cheeky sod he thought, though he laughed, all the same. He had found Ser Richard to be a much better man than he had thought him to be. His worry and concern for the princess was especially something that had endeared the man to him. The man was dutiful, and now that he was no longer forced to tolerate Joffrey, he had noticed a side to him that Barristan greatly appreciated.

They made camp for the night and once again those around the fire were treated to Robert's drunken tales of killing a dragon prince, of swinging his hammer and seeing the rubies fall into the river. Followed of course now by his inevitable telling of how Ned had beaten The Sword of the Morning, this one making Barristan smile as he now knew the truth.

The last few miles were the longest he could remember but when he saw the castle in the distance, he smiled, they were finally here. Robert hadn't been on his horse for but an hour and he could already see he wished to be back in the wheelhouse, but they were riding through a city and like his son behind him, he preened. Reaching the gates he saw the Tyrell's lined up and was surprised to see not only Ned Stark but Prince Oberyn there also.

"Well Ser here we go again." Ser Arys said as he joined him in leading the king inside.

"Aye." he replied.

Watching the king having to be helped down from his horse, seeing the boy having to place the stool so he could climb down, he found himself looking to the reactions, Prince Oberyn smirked while Ned Stark shook his head. Then as one people took a knee as the king, the queen, princes, and the princess, all made their way over towards them. Barristan rather than be a Kingsguard looking for threats, found himself looking so see his true king and was both relieved and upset not to see him there.

"Highgarden is yours, your grace." Mace Tyrell said and he watched as Robert despite his eagerness to get to Ned Stark, who he'd just noticed, at least acted a king.

"Rise, all of you, I thank you, Lord Tyrell.

"My wife Lady Alerie your grace."

"My lady." the king said kissing the offered hand.

"Your grace." the woman said with a curtsy.

"My son and heir Lord Willas." Mace said and he watched as the king looked to the cane in the lad's hand.

On the introductions went and he saw the king greet the young girl surprisingly warmly before he was soon standing in front of Prince Oberyn. Despite not caring for the fat stag he still felt his hand go to his sword almost automatically, gripping the hilt tight as the two men looked at each other.

"Your grace." Oberyn said and Barristan was surprised by the mirth in the prince's voice, expecting there to be far more bite.

"Prince Oberyn." the king said and Robert's voice was more how he'd thought it would be.

"Lord Jaime, I offer my congratulations on your daughter's birth." The king said far more warmly.

"Your Grace, I thank you."

Finally, the two childhood friends were facing each other, he was surprised how tense it seemed, how it almost seemed like they were anything but.

"You got fat." the king said to Ned Stark and he was sure he wasn't in alone thinking the king needed to take a look in a looking glass. Ned Stark obviously agreed as rather than answer, he instead moved his eyes down to the king's belly and then back to his face and nodded, before the king burst out in laughter and embraced the man.

"Your grace."

"Ned, Ned it's good to see you."

"You too your grace."

While the two former foster brothers caught up Barristan looked to Lord Jaime who smiled at him and to Prince Oberyn who did likewise, he then watched as the rest of the royal family was introduced. The queen was her usual arrogant self and it was only when she was facing Lady Margaery did she attempt to be charming.

"Lady Margaery, it seems the tales of your beauty were far from exaggerated." the queen said and he wondered if the girl could tell the fake nature of the smile she was graced with.

"Your Grace, you honor me."

"Perhaps we could have tea together?" the queen said.

"I would be delighted your grace." the girl said her own smile beaming though he felt it to be a practiced rather than genuine one.

"My son, the crown prince." the queen said a moment later, this time her smile far truer.

"My lady." Joffrey said his own smile just as his mother's had been a bit earlier.

"Your grace." Lady Margaery said with a perfect curtsy.

"Your beauty outshines even Highgarden's own my lady." Joffrey said and even Barristan couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes.

He didn't need to judge what the Queen of Thorns thought of the exchange, nor it seems did the queen who could barely contain a scowl.

"Your Grace." Olenna said and if the queen's smile was plastered on, then Olenna's looked as if someone was holding a knife to her throat.

"Lady Olenna, it's good to see you again." the queen said moving on

The exchange with Oberyn was brief as the queen quickly moved to her brother after Oberyn's remark about her niece had forced the smile from her face completely.

"Prince Oberyn, I'm surprised to see you here." the queen said.

"I love a good tourney, your grace, besides I wished to deliver my present for your niece myself, such a lovely babe, Joanna named for your mother I believe." Oberyn said.

"Indeed." Cersei said before she was face to face with her brother.

"Your grace." Jaime said kissing the offered hand.

"Brother, it's good to see you well, my goodsister has she not joined you? I'd so love to meet her finally, her and my niece."

"My wife and daughter were not expecting you so soon your grace, and were unable to be ready in time."

"Such a shame, well I'm sure I'll meet them later on."

"Of course your grace."

Barristan had rarely seen Jaime so stiff as he was right then, he looked like a taut bowstring ready to let go at any moment. Given what he had said the queen had tried to do to Jae, given he now had his own daughter also to worry about, and how the queen had handled the news of the wedding and birth, he was right to be concerned. With the introductions finally done, he watched as the king and Ned Stark reluctantly parted, though it seemed more on the King's part than on Starks.

As they made their way to their rooms, Lord Mace and Lady Alerie politely engaging the king and queen in conversation, he finally as they passed a window, saw him. Jae was outside playing with his wolf, behind him stood a giant guard and a smaller one, his new brothers and there watching over them he stood. While his face was completely covered by the helm and he didn't carry his famous sword, he'd know him anywhere.

'I'll speak to you soon brother.' he thought as he smiled upon seeing Arthur for the first time in over ten years.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

He had heard from Jon and from Jaime that Robert drank and whored and feasted, that the man who had once towered over almost any who faced him, the man who was once built of granite was long gone. In its place was a man who could barely ride his horse, a man who needed help dismounting from it. Robert while not as large as Wyman could easily steal the name some called the Lord of White Harbor behind his back, though perhaps it would be 'king too fat to sit a horse' instead Ned thought and shook his head.

It hurt him to see him this way, to see it with his own eyes, but to smell the drink on him made it even worse. Ned wasn't averse to an ale and some mornings he'd enjoy one far earlier than he should. But not when he was doing his duties, not when he was meeting his bannermen and certainly not when he was traveling. It had made conversation far more awkward than it may have been otherwise, though given Jon, perhaps it was not the drink which did so.

He was glad his children and his nephew weren't there to be presented, given how many lords and ladies there were, he, Jaime, Prince Oberyn, the Tyrells, and others, there was simply not enough room. Now as he walked to where they were though he thought on his other nephew, and so reaching Ser Arthur he made his choice.

"Ser Daeron, do you think I could meet your sister and nephew?" he said as there were far too many people close by to call the man his true name.

"You can my lord, should you wish it?"

"I very much do Ser Daeron, at their earliest convenience." he said and Arthur nodded before walking to Walder and then turning back to him and nodding that it was to be now. Before he could leave though Jon came over and he told him where he was going.

"You wish me there?" Jon asked.

"No, enjoy your time with your brother's and sisters, we'll soon have to get ready for yet another feast, I don't know who'll look forward to it more, Lord Mace or Robert."

"You saw him?"

"Aye, it was as you say Jon."

"You've not seen anything yet Lord Stark, wait until the feast." Jon said before Arya called him.

"Jon, it's your turn." his daughter said and his nephew smiled before turning back to his sisters.

He followed Arthur into the keep, walked down through some corridors, and eventually came to the room he assumed Ashara was staying in. She opened the door after he knocked and just seeing her there, seeing her in the flesh, he was almost transported back to Harrenhal. Just like then he was speechless, though at least this time his words came to him eventually.

"My lady."

"Lord Stark, please come inside."

He was pleased that Arthur took his place at the door, while he wasn't against the man's presence, it unnerved him, clearly, he and the knight had issues to resolve and he suspected they were related to how he had raised Jon.

"I'm happy to see you well my lady."

"Ashara, Eddard, call me Ashara." she said smiling.

"Ned." he said as they took their seats.

"My son is sparring with his friends Ned, I thought we should speak alone first though I hadn't expected it to be so soon."

"Nor I, Ashara, though I'm happy for it."

"What do you know?" she asked.

He told her what Arthur had told him and found out it was while extensive was far from complete and so Ashara filled in the rest.

"I loved him the moment I saw him, I knew he was a bit of a cad and that he could have been telling me what I wished to hear, but I believed him, there was something sad about him, something he seemed to be hiding."

"Sad, Hiding?" he asked confused.

"Your brother had no wish to be Lord of Winterfell Ned, it was too constraining, too time-consuming, he liked the trappings of what it meant but not the duties it would require, not the obligations, he envied you."

"Me?"

"He did, you didn't face the same obligations or duties and yet you were far more dutiful than he, he wished to marry for love, to live in a keep and be comfortable. To be Lord of Winterfell, to be Warden of the North, it wore on him, even being heir wore on him."

"I didn't know." he said shaking his head.

"Do you know now, does what he felt not feel like your own life?"

He looked at her and then nodded, while he at times hated being Lord, he accepted the duties, the responsibilities, they in some way gave him focus but he also knew they limited him as much as they helped him.

"Aye, I know."

"When your father threatened to disown him, to remove him as heir, Brandon felt free, he could breathe. He was happy Ned, happier than even I'd seen him up to that point. We had lain together by then, told each other we wished to spend our lives together, wished to be together forever and so we married in front of the Heart Tree and said our vows."

"I don't understand when was this?"

"Not long after Harrenhal, your brother was sent to White Harbor, or to be more precise he arranged for it. After I met him there we married in the godswood, just the two of us as we didn't wish anyone else involved."

"What happened in Kings Landing?"

"I was with child by then, when Elia was forced to stay, when Brandon arrived. I tried to get to him before he entered the Red Keep before he called for Rhaegar to come out and die, I truly did." she said as she began to cry.

"Ashara." he said softly as he got up from his seat and offered her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"I was too late and he was in the cells the next time we spoke, had I been able to... had it been in my power... but he was far too well guarded, he was Aerys prime prisoner you see. So all I could do was see him, speak to him and he wished us wed in mine own faith, even though I by then was more attuned to his."

"I'm sorry Ashara."

"I'll not speak of what happened next, you know it and it haunts my nights enough as it is, but Elia made me return to Starfall while I still could, and so I did and Cregan was born not long after I arrived."

"What is he like Ashara, my nephew?"

"He is his father's son, oh he doesn't have his wilfulness or his wildness, though I've no doubt should anyone hurt those he cares for he'd show his wolf's blood." she said and even teary-eyed she smiled.

"What does he wish for? Ask it of me and I'll step down, I'll name him true and swear my oaths to him, he is my brother's son, his heir, the rightful Lord of Winterfell."

"He doesn't wish it, I don't wish it for him, nor would his father have, but even if he did I can offer no proof other than my word."

"I've seen him Ashara, he is Brandon's son of that there is no doubt and your word is enough for me."

"But not your bannermen Ned, there would always be those who doubted and again even were it not for that, it's not the life I wish for my son. To marry for an alliance, to be worn down with responsibility, he is his father's son Ned and I'll not crush him so."

"Then what Ashara, what can I give you, what can I give him, name it of me, and if it's my power I'll see it done."

"He wishes a family Ned, to see his family, to be known by them, Jon he has met and loves like a brother, I'd have him be the same with his other cousins."

"I will do it, but we can do more, we can..we can..." he said as he began to think "I can name him so publicly, you too, Robert would not begrudge me the memory of my brother, his wife."

"No Ned, I don't want to have my son used to undermine you and there are those who would seek to do so, if you name us as such, if you call us true, then it'll be a sword hanging forever over your head, over your son's head."

"There is another way." he said and she looked at him as he closed his eyes "A way to fix this, while not the same, perhaps it could work."

"What."

"Bear with me, we have no proof of the wedding, of either of them, so what if we use that, what if we name it as true, but not the weddings."

"I don't understand?"

"We name Cregan as my nephew, as Brandon's son, you as his mother, we may not be able to give him my name, but he is my blood, we can give him another."

"You'd name him a bastard?" she asked and while there was some anger, it was not full he was glad to see.

"I'd welcome him into my family, we have a king to crown soon Ashara, a king with the power to name him how he wishes, to call him Stark or give him another name. He could form a cadet branch, have his own house, If I cannot give him what I would then I can give him what he would have gotten had my brother lived."

"You've given this some thought." she said looking at him.

"It was what I should have done with Jon once I decided not to crown him, what a good man would have done, what I failed to do." he said looking down to the ground.

"Robert?"

"Will love the story, fool that he is."

"I could come out of hiding, be who I am." she said as she smiled.

"Aye, think about it, we have time."

"We do."

"Can I meet him, and though we're forced to feast the king tonight, tomorrow would you both join us and I'll introduce him to his family?."

"I'd like that Ned, I'd like that very much."

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Margaery.**

The prince was paying her far too much attention, far too much, she had noticed it when they were introduced and knew she'd have no choice but to accompany him to the feast tonight. She smiled, was polite, but it wasn't his arm she wished to be holding, nor his conversation she wished to be listening too. She looked out to the tables, looked to see the person that she wished was sitting beside her and found she couldn't find him.

Had he not come? Was he upset with her? She hoped he understood that it was as her grandmother had said, they needed to keep appearances up, they had to pretend though it hurt her to do so. Joffrey seemed to have learned how to pretend somewhat too, he laughed at her jokes, he smiled and complimented her constantly. But his smiles rang false, his compliments rang hollow and nothing he said or did moved her heart the same, as just a look from Jon would.

"Will you be competing in the duels my prince?" she asked after she'd looked and been unable to find Jon once more.

"Unfortunately not my lady, mother thinks it's unseemly for a prince to compete in such things, the joust is where princes show their worth. Were I old enough to compete in such I'm sure I'd find no lady fairer than you to crown my queen of love and beauty."

"You flatter me my prince." she said and for the briefest moment she saw what she thought was a grimace, but the prince's smile returned a moment later.

"I speak only the truth, my lady, as a prince is wont to do."

"Then you honor me, my prince." she said and this time he smiled a little more genuine though she doubted it was for her that the smile was intended.

She heard the snort as she turned to look at the rest of the table, though she ignored it at first as she noticed the looks that Lord Stark was given the King, the same king who was at present grabbing one of the serving girls and pulling her onto his knee. She caught the queen turn her head and look her way and she smiled politely, though the queen barely saw her as it was to Lady Lannister she was looking.

Seeing the expression on the queen's face, she recognized it from Joffrey, so much so that when she turned to look back at the prince she was taken aback to see it was also now on his own. It was disgust, disdain, the feelings of both annoyance and she would guess hatred, it didn't take her too long to find out why the prince felt that way, and she felt her own anger rise though hers was directed to the boy beside her.

"Who does he think he is arriving at a feast after his prince, and to bring the other little bastard with him of all things."

She looked out and saw Jon arrive with Joy, holding her arm as if he was escorting her to the high table and she smiled.

"Snow." Joffrey shouted causing those nearest to him including herself to look at him "Snow." he shouted even louder and by now everyone in the room apart from the king had stopped what they were doing and the room hushed.

"Your grace?" Jon said.

"What is the meaning of this Snow, how dare you arrive after the king." Joffrey said and she looked on worriedly.

"I meant no disrespect, Lady Joy was feeling unwell and we had thought not to attend, but when she felt better we did as it would be far more disrespectful not to attend the king's welcome feast at all than to turn up late to do so. However, you have my apologies my prince, which I offer to his grace and her grace also."

"Apologies, you offer apologies, you forget your station Snow, that you would disrespect my father by turning up late and offer platitudes is what one should expect from a bastard, even one raised by his betters. You should be removed, your presence is an insult" Joffrey sneered.

Jon said nothing and instead walked and placed a confused looking Joy at the table, sitting her beside his sister's before smiling and shaking his head at the girl. He turned and walked towards the door, and then he did something which surprised her, the rest of the high table, and even the prince, he began to whistle. That alone would have been enough, but that it was the Rains of Castamere he was whistling, was the reason why she heard the fevered whispers and saw the prince grip the table as Jon whistled louder.

"Snow." the queen shouted and Jon turned to look at her before bowing far more theatrically than she knew he could.

"Your Grace?"

"What is the meaning of this, how dare you?"

"How dare I what, Your Grace?" Jon asked his face full of confusion.

"That song, how dare you whistle that song, who do you think you are?"

"I'm nobody, your grace, as his grace just informed me so, the prince told me my presence was an insult, so I was leaving as it was inferred to me I should."

"Then why were you whistling that song?"

"It is a Lannister song is it not your grace and Lady Joy is the future Lady of Castamere, I thought it apt."

"You impertinent." Cersei said and Margaery found herself seeing the queen for who she truly was.

"Enough, what the hell is going on here." the king said removing his head from the servant's bosom."

"This bastard insulted you, my love, he insulted our son, he should be punished for his impertinence."

"Snow?"

"Your grace."

"What the hell is my wife speaking about."

"Lady Joy was unwell your grace and so I chose to forego the feast until she felt better, by the time she did the feast was already started and so we arrived late, which his grace prince Joffrey found offensive and disrespectful. I wrongly I now concede assumed it would be far more disrespectful to not arrive at all your grace."

"As it would be." the king said looking down at his son.

"However Prince Joffrey bid me leave as my presence was an insult." Jon said and she watched as Ned Stark, Prince Oberyn, and her grandmother all glared at the prince and king while Jaime Lannister instead angrily looked to the queen.

"He said that you said that about Ned's boy?" the king said loudly to Joffrey.

"I did father, for it was." Joffrey said and she could see his fingers almost digging into the wood now "Then he began to whistle father."

"He what?"

"He whistled, The Rains of Castamere."

"Snow?" the king asked confused.

"Your Grace I've been squiring for Lord Jaime for six years, Lady Joy is Lady of Castamere and not used to seeing me being asked to leave a hall, I didn't wish her to be upset and so I whistled the tune as I have on many an occasion to show her there was nothing untoward going on, nothing that she needed to be concerned about."

"You did so for Lady Joy?" the king said a smirk on his face.

"I did your grace. May I be excused?"

"You may not, my son is mistaken Jon Snow, your presence does not insult me, nor does your late arrival, perhaps my son could learn a lesson and treat his sister how you treat Lady Joy, he would be far better for it." Robert said and she heard the growl from beside her.

"Indeed father." Joffrey said as he looked at Jon before he turned to face his mother.

She was torn between looking at Joffrey, at the queen, at the king, her family or Jon's but in the end, it was Jon himself she looked at as he walked to the table, she could swear he came close to whistling again. But when he saw her looking he just smiled, and then she had to catch her breath and stop herself from laughing when he winked at her as he took his seat. Sitting down he soon began to laugh at something Joy whispered in his ear.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

Sitting by Joy's bed he began to read her a story, he had told Sansa and Arya to stay and enjoy the feast, his youngest sister happy to spend time with Lyanna Mormont while his older seemed more keen to join him. But he had said with their father there, with Robb and Loras, Brienne, Cregan, and the others it would be better for him to leave alone with Joy just as he had arrived. Besides he needed to thank her for her part in things.

"You did really well there Joy."

"I hate him," she said and he smirked.

"Well, we showed him didn't we."

"We did, it was dangerous though, what if they'd have tried to harm you?" she asked worriedly.

"I had my protector with me, who can harm me when I'm with you." he said and she giggled.

"I was your knight then?"

"You were, let me tell you a tale about another lady knight, the knight of the laughing tree." he said as he began to tell her of his mother.

He knew they'd be joining him eventually and so as he walked to his room he asked all three of his knights inside, deciding to get this part over with first.

"I know, I know, I took a great risk and it was silly and stupid and far too dangerous." he said.

"Then why did you?" Arthur asked.

"Sansa, I needed to give my uncle a reason, the king will bring up the betrothal, my uncle can now bring up tales of Joffrey, can use this to show how much the boy overreacts, oversteps. How this along with tales of his sister and brother can't allow him to agree to such a thing, or at least to wait until the boy is older before he did so."

"It's a good plan Jon, but you risked too much." Arthur said.

"No risk is too much for my family Arthur, no risk."

While his knights didn't agree, they at least accepted something that Jaime, Oberyn and his uncle didn't when they all made their way to his room later that night. The argument going round and round in circles so much that looking to Ghost he wished he could just warg and go for a hunt, even the taste of blood in his mouth would be better than this. In the end, he reluctantly agreed to not try something like this again, he accepted their chastisement, and as he slept that night he laughed over the idea that he was actually their king and yet he'd been the one being talked down to.

Breaking his fast the next morning he was pleased when his uncle said they'd be having a family dinner that night, even more pleased when he heard him say they would be joined by Cregan and his mother. What he was less pleased with was the fact he'd not get to spend time with Margaery, the prince's seemingly almost constant wish to be with her starting to grate on him.

"Will you take us to the stalls Jon, Lyanna and I wish to see the weapons." Arya said and he chuckled.

"Sansa and Joy wish to see the other stalls little wolf."

"But the weapons Jon?" Arya said aghast at the idea that anyone would wish to see other things.

"Have you ever had a candied apple Arya?"

"No, what's that?"

"How about when I meet up with you later, I take you to both sets of stalls."

He watched as she played it over in her head and then nodded in agreement and then caught Bran looking at him eagerly.

"Aye, you can come too brother."

The group which eventually ended up walking around the stalls, later on, was far larger than he had expected. Both his sisters, his brothers, his cousin, Loras, Brienne, Tion, Walder, Martyn and Willem, and of course Joy, not to mention six Direwolves. Along with their guards, they must have looked quite the sight and he was glad he'd brought a full purse, Joy and Sansa both held his arms, and Arya both rolled her eyes and looked on jealously.

"Jon Candies." Joy said and he shook his head, the first stall not the one he was going to.

"Candied apples Joy, remember how much you loved them?"

"Hmmmm, Candied apples yummy Sans." Joy said as she giggled.

Behind him Lyanna Mormont and Arya walked while alternating between doing impressions of his knights and trying to walk like warriors, and being the two young girls they were and looking to race off at the first opportunity. His brothers were talking excitedly to Loras and Brienne, while Cregan was entertaining Walder, Tiion, Martyn and Willem with tales of tourneys and knights.

The next stall he came to forced him to stop, well to be precise the six hungry Direwolves did, the six birds he bought for them were devoured in minutes and he shook his head as Ghost and Fang looked to see if they were getting more. Thankfully he saw the candied apple stall, or to be more accurate Joy did and practically dragged him towards it.

"See yummy Sans." Joy said and he looked to see that not only did Sansa agree but evidently so did the others, including the wolves.

They passed by stalls selling fabrics that Sansa and Joy both bought something at, with their own coin much to his surprise. Then a stall which sold weapons which while he wouldn't allow Lyanna or Arya buy from, he did buy them both a knife belt each and promise that if they were allowed he'd buy them a knife for their next nameday.

They were just about to go to the tourney grounds itself when he was grabbed by Joy, an almost funny mock angry look on her face. Kneeling down he looked at her as she put her hands on her hips, saw the small quiver of her lip as she tried to hold back her smirk.

"No Jon, we cannot, no pen nuts."

"No pen nuts?" he said playing along.

"Aye, no pen nuts, no pen nuts, no tourney Jon." she said and he saw Sansa laugh while he caught Bran asking Robb what a pen nut was.

"Hands up who wants pen nuts?" he said and tried to remain serious when Joy put both her hands up.

"Sans, hands." Joy said and his little sister giggled as she raised hers while Joy looked around practically daring people not to raise their hands "Ser Jors pen nuts?" she asked and he shook his head when Jors and Walder raised their hands too "See Jon pen nuts." she said then a proud look on her face.

"Pen nuts it is then my lady." he said as he took her hand again.

Robb came over to him when he was buying them suggesting they get some for Wynafred and Wylla also and in the end, he bought not only them some, but some for others he assumed would be there too. As they entered the tourney grounds they quickly made their way to their seats, he and Joy would be sitting with the Lannister's and he knew it was Lady Olenna he needed to thank when he saw how she'd placed them.

Apart from his uncle and her own family who were placed in the king's section, the Lannister's, Starks, Martells, the Northern lords, all were placed in the same section. As he sat down he handed peanuts to Ellaria and Oberyn, to Genna and Dacey, Oberyn's daughters shook their head as did Lynesse, but Wyman and Wylis both accepted them and then they sat and waited until the king arrived.

He tried not to look and see Joffrey holding her arm, tried to keep his eyes focussed ahead, but he felt it, the anger and so he closed his eyes and reached out, he kept them closed and went looking for the door. It didn't take him long and when he found it he hoped he timed this right. It turned out he timed it far better than he ever could have wished, he missed the tunic he was aiming for, the crimson left unmarked, the same couldn't be said for the prince's hair.

"What the hell, somebody kill that bird, bring me a damn cloth you fools, what are you waiting for, now." Joffrey said loudly.

Opening his eyes he looked to Margaery, who was trying to look concerned and was looking at him oddly before she smirked the lopsided grin bringing his own smile to his face.

"Pretty birdie Jon, pretty birdie made a mess." Joy said as Joffrey ran off to fix his hair.

"Good Birdie." he said and she laughed, as did his sister and most of those around him.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

He hated tourneys he had to admit, the sheer boredom of watching men fire arrows at a target doing nothing for him at all. Looking to the queen it was clear he wasn't the only one who felt this way. Seeing the prince with the Tyrell girl and how Lord Mace and his wife kept looking their way was rewarding, though he could have done without the boy's reaction to the bird shit.

Joffrey's arrogance and temper tantrums were well known to those who were forced to deal with him each day and while as Crown Prince they weren't enough to force a prospective bride away, they were problematic. As was his attitude at the feast the night before, calling Jon Snow out as he did was an exercise in stupidity, the boy was far too confident a bastard to be worried by a pompous prince.

Even he had been impressed by how he'd handled the prince, how instead of sloping off with his tail between his legs, he'd somehow instead made the prince look the fool. So much so that even the king had gotten involved, something the queen was still angry about, though whether it was the King, Jon Snow, or her brother's wife that bothered her most was hard to tell.

"My lord." a servant said handing him a note

He opened it up unsurprised to see it was from Lady Olenna, and so he looked over and nodded agreeing to meet once this damn day's events were over. The Tyrell's were going all out, the prize money on offer was incredible and the events they were holding would stretch for many days. Archery though was all that would occur today, but soon there would be duels for the squires, a melee, a joust, and an exhibition of horsemanship with a race around the outer walls of Highgarden itself.

He looked on as more arrows were fired, as the targets were moved further apart and he found his attention wandering yet again. He looked to Ned Stark who was listening to the king and trying not to look disgusted at his drinking, to the Lannisters who were sitting and cooing over the babe, much to the queen's annoyance. Finally, he looked to the rest of the Starks and wondered what Cat would think when he told her he'd seen her whole family here.

It had surprised him to see them sitting so close to the Lannister's though he supposed given the bastard maybe not so much, to see Prince Oberyn sitting in the middle of them though was something he didn't expect. His attention was soon drawn to the bastard and to another boy sitting with them. For a second he thought he was back in Riverrun many years earlier, something which felt even more real when the girl smiled, her red hair, her deep blue eyes all looking far too familiar to him.

"Cat." he whispered and one of the lords looked at him oddly.

Getting up from his seat he walked to take some air elsewhere, his eyes still drawn to the girl, to the boy sitting some seats down and he felt the pain in his side that he had felt back then once again as if he was feeling it for the first time. He grabbed some water from a passing servant, drank it down, and decided to head back toward the keep itself, his mind filled with memories of a day long ago, of a sword and boy and the girl he still loved.

"Perhaps you would walk with me Lord Baelish, I find today's event's not to my taste." he heard the voice say and he turned to see Oberyn Martell.

"I would welcome the company Prince Oberyn, I find myself bored with them also."

"I'm surprised you've come to this tourney Lord Baelish, I would have thought your own duties would keep you in King's Landing?"

"I find myself likewise my prince, it's not in Highgarden one would have expected to find you?"

"For far too long Dorne has kept itself from affairs in the rest of the Seven Kingdoms my lord, for far too long we've allowed others to dictate how things proceed. I seek to rectify that and a tourney seems a good place to start."

"It is, perhaps we can talk more later my prince."

"Perhaps." Oberyn said and then bent down and picked up his silver pin which he hadn't noticed had fallen.

"You should be careful, a fall can be damaging, especially for a thing so small." Oberyn said as he handed him the pin.

"It's a resilient little thing, my prince."

"For now it would seem so." Oberyn said with a smirk.

When Oberyn left he felt discomfited by their talk, if the Dornish were beginning to look inward this was both an opportunity and a danger, either way, he would need to tread carefully. When he went to place the pin back on his chest he felt the pin prick his finger, felt the blood drop as it fell and raised it to his lips, and as he placed his finger to his mouth he paused, and then he shivered.

Shaking his head he laughed a moment later and cursed himself for his foolishness, why would the Red Viper wish to poison him, especially when there were far higher targets on the man's list. No, if Oberyn wished anyone dead it was not a small bird like he who flew unnoticed, but the large stag who was anything but. Still, he found it a strange encounter and it preyed on his mind until he met with Lady Olenna later that day.

"My lady." he said as he took a seat in her solar.

"Lord Baelish, why are you here, you're not a man for tourneys and certainly not the man the king would wish to accompany him on a visit, so what brings you to Highgarden?"

"You wound me, my lady, the king and I get along so well." he said with a smirk.

"Were you one of my poor servant girls or a bottle of my finest wines I'd agree, but you are neither, so again Lord Baelish, why are you here?"

"My lady, a divide has occurred between us, between the crown and House Tyrell, a divide I would seek to rectify."

"And who's fault is this divide my Lord, not ours?."

"Indeed, his grace can be a stubborn man my lady, but even stubborn men have wives and sons they must listen to, do you not agree?" he said and she smiled.

"Those who wish a quiet life, aye."

"His grace is ever so wishful of a quiet life, one without his wife's full displeasure."

"Is he now, and what does this quiet life entail?"

"A noble bride for the crown prince my lady."

As he walked back to his room that night to prepare for yet another feast, he almost bounced, he had baited the hook, soon it would time to reel the roses in. He was feeling so proud of himself that he didn't see her, didn't notice her or her brother until he was almost upon them. Jon Snow may have been Ned Stark's son, but he took more after his mother whoever she was, Ashara Dayne he could believe looking at the boy now, but the girl, the girl, of her there was no doubt, the girl was Cat come again.

"Lady Sansa, allow me to introduce myself, Lord Petyr Baelish, I'm a good friend of your aunt and your mothers."

"My lord." she said and her curtsy was perfect, her smile absolutely radiant.

"And you must be Jon Snow?"

"I am my lord." the boy said though he didn't smile, didn't change his expression.

He was about to say something to the boy when he heard the growl, turning he almost soiled himself, the wolf was grey with yellow eyes and as he looked at its teeth, he turned to see Jon Snow with a smile on his face. Though soon his attention was drawn from that to the white wolf which crept up behind the boy and moved towards him. If the grey one was scary, the white wolf was terrifying, its eyes were red and it was thrice the size of the other.

"You have nothing to fear my lord, wolves only eat when they're hungry and Ghost and Fang are well fed." Jon Snow said as the grey wolf moved to Sansa and the white one stared deep into his eyes.

"Impressive beasts." he said his voice shaky.

"Wolves are not beasts my lord." Sansa said her frown directed at him.

"I did not mean it as an insult, my lady." he said trying his best to smile.

"Wolves don't respond to insults my lord, they respond to danger, danger to their pack. Have you ever seen what a pack of wolves would do to that they consider a danger Lord Baelish?" Jon Snow said and he found himself withering under the boy's gaze as much as he had his wolves.

"No." he said.

"Maybe you'll be lucky and never see it my lord, but should you ever find yourself near a wolf pack, should you ever find yourself on the wrong side of one, I would offer you some advice." Jon Snow said and he found his head shaking and his fingers trembling both at the boy and the now bared teeth of the wolf.

"What?"

"Run my lord, run for your life." and as he watched Sansa, Jon Snow, and the wolves walk away from him, he wondered could he run fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next A family meal reveals a secret to the Stark children, Cersei meets her goodsister and niece. Robert and Ned discuss a betrothal and the melee takes place and Jon and Margaery sneak off to spend some time together.


	80. Wolf's Bite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner with the Starks reveals a secret, Ned and Robert speak but are interrupted, some more arrivals to the tourney and a prince learns a painful lesson while Jon and Margaery spend some time together.
> 
> Some chapters get away from you, this is one so the melee will be in the next chapter as will Robert/Ned's talk about the betrothal.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Ashara.**

Her excitement over what Ned had told her didn't last as long as she hoped it would, in fact, it lasted just as long as it took her brother to arrive, Arthur soon spelling out some home truths. So as she and Cregan made their way to where the Starks were staying she felt more nervous than happy, more worried than relieved. Cregan though was far more excited, far more curious about the night ahead and so she tried to look forward to it as much as he was.

After Ned had left her earlier that day she had got ready to go look for her son but as she was doing so Arthur had come to check up on her and make sure things went well. She had explained that Ned was to tell his children, that Cregan would get to meet with his cousins and that they would soon know of him. The mere idea of it bringing a smile to Arthur's face, but it was when she told him of Ned's plan that things became more real.

"_He would have my nephew raised as a bastard, what is it with Stark, is that the only idea he has, first Jae, now Cregan."_

"_He already is being raised as one, we all are Arthur, or is your name not Sand?"_

"_It's different Ash, we're pretending, you, me, Cregan, we're pretending because we must, but when Jae takes his throne we won't need to pretend any longer." Arthur said._

_"And when is that Arthur? I wish to be myself again, for Cregan to be himself, this allows that and there's also the North to think of."_

"_We can sign papers, have Jae declare it so, take Cregan from the line of succession. He doesn't need to give up his name Ash." her brother said shaking his head._

"_We both know that wouldn't work, be it people moving against the Starks, people trying to use Cregan, what of his children Arthur, or his children's children, we'd be potentially setting up conflicts years in the making."_

"_So this is your answer?"_

"_It is an answer is it not?" she said a little angrily._

"_What of Jae?"_

"_Jae?" she asked confused._

"_I assume you wish to do this now?"_

"_Ned said he'd speak to the king, allow me to come forward without fear."_

"_What of Jae, Ash? People assume you're his mother, what happens when you claim one but not the other."_

"_I…"_

"_If they know that you're not his mother then it makes them look closer Ash. If you're not his mother, then who is? We're not ready for the risk."_

"_Arthur I."_

"_I know Ash, this is not what I wished for you, but we're in this now, we must play it out."_

"_I'll speak to Ned."_

It had been like someone throwing cold water over her face, the small little ideas she had about being herself once more, the idea of Cregan resolving issues with his future all gone in moments. It wasn't just Jae to consider either, it was Arthur too she soon realized, and so she had sat down with Cregan and swapped one lie for another. She felt terrible that she was making him do so, but she knew it was needed, for now at least.

"_Your uncle came to see me today." she said to her son when she found him, both of them walking in the gardens with Dusk by their side "Your uncle Ned."_

"_He knows?" he asked excitedly._

"_He does, he wishes us to join him for dinner, he wants to tell his children."_

"_I can meet them, I can meet them truly?" _

"_You can. Cregan you can be yourself with them, but not fully, not how I wished, for now at least."_

"_I don't understand?" he said confused._

"_I know my love, but for Jae and for Arthur we must still remain hidden, especially here, especially now."_

"_Because of the stag?"_

"_Partly, we can't have people asking questions about Arthur, about Jae, so if they ask you then Arthur is who he says he is Ser Daeron Sand a friend of your fathers who claimed you as his nephew."_

"_And Jae?"_

"_Is Jon Snow."_

"_Very well mother, but we can meet them, meet my cousins?"_

"_We can and you can be who you're supposed to be with them." she said and he smiled happily at the thoughts._

When they arrived at the Stark's rooms it was Ned himself who opened the door and as they walked inside she saw Jae and his cousins all sitting around the table, leaning in to Ned she asked for a moment with him and Jae alone. As Cregan walked in and sat beside Robb and across from Sansa, Arya, and Bran, she walked with Jae and Ned to a corner of the room. She explained quietly to both of them of her choice and was glad that Ned looked so reticent, just as she was for Jae being there, for him clearing it up and making his uncle more willing to do as she asked.

With that done they sat down and began to eat, the children looking to her all through the meal and the oldest boy looking to Cregan and to Jae more than once. She saw how both Jae and Cregan had the two girls and the youngest boy in almost constant laughter, how the oldest would join in and she hoped that once the truth was out they'd still feel the same. Looking to Ned she nodded and waited while he had his children quieten, though it took the girls some time to do so.

"I have something I need to tell you all, something that we must keep to ourselves for now." Ned said and she saw Sansa look to Jae and he lean forward to whisper in her ear.

"What is it father?" the oldest boy, Robb asked.

"Most of you know the story of my brother, of your uncle Brandon and what happened to him and I'll not go into it now other than to say the truth of things is not what you've heard. Earlier today I found out even more of that truth, I found out that your uncle had a child, a boy, that you all have another cousin."

"Cregan." Sansa said looking to him "The wolf, that's why you have a wolf?" she asked.

"It is, Cregan is your cousin, your uncle Brandon's son." Ned said.

She looked around the table and saw both girls smiling at her son who looked a little more nervous now. She saw young Brandon, a boy who looked as different from his namesake as could be, with his auburn hair and blue eyes, she saw him smile. While Robb looked both happy and worried and was torn between looking at Cregan and his father, leaving Ashara in no doubt what it was that concerned the boy.

"I want us to get to know him, get to know his mother, but for now we must keep this amongst ourselves. For reasons I'll not get into, we must not allow anyone to know of Cregan other than who people think him to be. I promise when I can, when I'm able I'll tell you all why, but for now I ask you to promise me you'll do this."

One by one the children promised and then the questions began, what did her son like, who was she, would he come to visit them at Winterfell, why had he named his wolf so. Jae whispered in her ear that he'd be back before doing the same to Sansa and then leaving, while Ned asked Robb to go with him for a moment. Ashara just sat there looking at her son, the smile beaming on his face as he was accepted by three of his cousins, as they spoke excitedly to him, and she looked forward to the day when they could all speak the truth openly.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She had a cousin, another cousin, and she kicked herself for not figuring it out sooner. Jon had told her that the wolves belonged to Starks and Cregan had one which could only mean he was a Stark too. She knew then that was why Jon had changed the subject when she had asked about it, and it annoyed her a little that he hadn't told her the truth. Something he must have noticed as he leaned in to whisper in her ear and told her they would talk later and he would tell her everything.

Cregan she already liked, he was fun, he reminded her of Jon, of Robb and she wondered now if it was a Stark trait. Had she had noticed those things before she knew or if it was just how he was himself. He made her laugh, he made Arya and Bran laugh, he was nice and sweet and she was happy he was her cousin, happy he was her kin. When Jon left she found herself closing her eyes as she went searching for the door, just as she had done more than once now.

Her connection with Fang was growing much stronger, she could sense things with her wolf that she was sure now she'd ignored before. Looking through her eyes she found Fang with Ghost and Dusk, the other wolves were in her father's and siblings' rooms, while those three were together in Jon's. She saw Jon check in on them and give each a rub and then walk to tell Joy her story, not even a family dinner getting in the way of that and she smiled at how thoughtful her brother was.

"Sansa, Cregan says he'll take me and Lyanna to the stalls tomorrow before the tourney, will you come?" Arya said excitedly.

"I can't Arya, I have things to do on the morrow, can we all do something together another time?" she asked and Arya looking at her strangely.

"I'd like that Sansa, I'd like that very much." Cregan said with a smile.

"We can still go though right?" Arya asked and Cregan leaned forward and whispered in her ear and Sansa thought he not only looked a little like Jon then but was almost doing as Jon would do which brought a smile to her face.

When her father came back Robb seemed much more relaxed and he too joined in and so Sansa looked to the woman, Lyarra, Joy's tutor, Cregan's mother, and her…oh by the seven why hadn't she thought of that. Getting up from her chair she walked over to the woman and asked if she could sit down beside her before doing so when she was bid.

"I wished to speak to you, to get to know you some more, aunt." she said and smiled when the woman did.

"I'd like that very much niece." Lyarra said and for the next hour or so they chatted about almost everything, Lyarra being as nice as Cregan and reminding her of Arya's new governess.

Their father had explained it to Robb and Sansa earlier about Jonelle and Arya practically worshipped the ground the woman walked on, Sansa finding her to be a true northern lady just like Lady Dacey, though she didn't carry a mace. He had also told them he'd speak to them about their mother, something she knew Robb wished to know more on.

For her she had felt surprisingly less upset than she had thought she would be, she didn't wish her father and mother to part, but she also knew there were things about her mother she was unaware of. There was a side to her that Sansa had either tried not to see or that her mother had hidden from her, a side she saw most clearly when she had come to visit Highgarden.

"You lost in your head again little sister." she heard Jon's voice as he sat down beside her, Lyarra having gone to speak to Arya, Robb, and Bran.

"What, I was just thinking." she said a half-smirk on her face.

"Not warging."

"How did you know?" she asked surprised.

"I didn't, but I know the temptation, the urge to see through Ghost's eyes."

"I just wished to see where you'd gone?"

"You know where I went" he said and she giggled.

"I wanted to be sure." she said and he nodded.

After saying her goodbyes to her father and siblings, Jon, Cregan, her aunt, and herself all walked to Jon's room. Cregan talking Dusk and walking with his mother to his own after she bid them goodnight, while Jon, she and their two wolves walked to her room. She was glad she'd not bumped into the man they had earlier again, something about him made her shiver, and Jon clearly didn't like him, nor did the wolves and she knew then what Jon had said was right.

"_Jon, why did Fang and Ghost behave that way with that man?" she asked when they left the wolves in Jon's room before heading to dinner._

_"The wolves know better than us Sansa, just like they can see better, run faster, smell better, they know. Promise me if Fang ever acts oddly around someone, ever growls or acts strange you'll pay attention, she's warning you about them, warning you to be careful, she's protecting you, protecting her pack."_

"_I promise Jon." she said and he had kissed her cheek._

Reaching her room she was surprised Jon walked in with her, even more so that he sat down on her bed and asked her to do likewise.

"I know you have questions, about Cregan, about his mother, about whether I knew, ask them of me and I'll tell you the truth Sansa, I promise." Jon said.

So he had told her, he had asked her to keep it to herself for now, that the secret was just as dangerous as his own, that she would one day be able to speak it aloud but for now it needed to be unspoken. Lyarra was Ashara Dayne, she and her uncle had been married, though there were no witnesses to it. When he had told her that she found herself worried, not for herself but for Robb, did this make Cregan the heir to the North?.

"He doesn't wish it Sansa, he wants no part of it, he wants a family that is all. To be part of our family which he is, is he not?"

"He is, he's pack." she said and Jon smiled at her.

He told her then why he hadn't told her when he had spoken of his own secret, why he had wished for her father to tell them, and had needed him to know first. When she realized who Ser Daeron really was she was amazed, Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning. For a girl who loved reading of chivalrous knights and tourney's, he along with Aemon the Dragonknight epitomized all she held dear.

That he was guarding her brother's back, was part of his Kingsguard, not only made her feel proud of Jon but more relaxed about his safety. Something she rarely had been since the attack in the Riverlands, now though she could rest easy knowing he had the greatest knight in Westeros guarding him, that her brother would be safe and protected.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier little sister, sorry I had to keep this to myself. I promise though from here on I'll tell you it all, I'll never lie to you Sansa, I swear it."

"I know Jon." she smiled.

"To that end, I have some news for you."

As she went to sleep that night she couldn't help but think someone needed to write this tale down, a hidden prince guarded by the greatest knight in Westeros, working in secret to regain his throne and avenge his family. The tale had almost everything it would need, including now a beautiful maiden, a girl to grow up to be a queen, that it was her best friend and brother the tale referred to only made it better.

She slept that night and dreamed of Jon sitting the throne, Margaery beside him wearing a crown, surrounded by men wearing white cloaks. She dreamed of being the sister of a king, goodsister to a queen, and of wearing her own white dress and being married in front of the Heart Tree, of standing in a Sept while her husband walked down the aisle, his cane hitting the ground with each step.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Dacey.**

She had enjoyed immensely her mother and sister's reactions to her babe, each of them coming to see her as soon as they'd arrived. Even before properly greeting their liege lord or king they'd come, her mother, her sisters, and her goodsister along with her own babe.

"Where is she?" her mother asked when she opened the door.

"Really, just her is it mother, not glad to see me at all."

"You, I've seen all your life, now where is my granddaughter." her mother said smirking.

She walked her into their room to the small crib Jon had gotten made for them, a smaller carry version of the much larger one he'd had made for them in Casterly Rock. The man who'd made it had also made Lynesse's and the craftsmanship was exquisite, the designs of bears and lions everywhere. Her mother reached it far before she did and by the time Dacey got there she was cooing over Joanna, laughing while her daughter played with her fingers.

"A fine little cub, both a bear and lion." her mother said and she felt her heart swell in pride at that.

"Where is my niece?" Lyra said and soon she and Jory were doing just as her mother had, even little Lyanna smiling as she played with the babe.

She had spent most of the day catching up with her family, Lynesse telling her of Gerold and her mother alternating between holding Joanna and telling her of the changes to Bear Island. When it came to talk of the tourney Lynesse was surprised when she said she was competing.

"I haven't had a good fight in more than a year, if it goes on much longer I'll forget how to swing a mace." she said laughing.

"What of the babe?" Lynesse asked.

"Joanna will be fine, her father can hold her while I beat men up." she said and her mother and sisters laughed, Jory and Lyra also competing too.

When the king and queen arrived she had been glad not to have to greet them herself, the queen especially given all the stories Jaime had told her about his sister, stories Tyrion had confirmed. She hadn't hidden from her and she knew the woman would no doubt come at some point to see her, and to see Joanna. But she was glad it would be on her terms, in her rooms and not her going to visit the queen in her own.

The note which arrived from the queen didn't arrive on its own and she tried not to laugh at the man who brought it as he seemed almost terrified by the large white wolf who sat at her door.

"Tell her grace I'd be most happy to see her, but it will need to be here as I don't wish my daughter to get a chill." she lied and the man more eager to get away from Ghost than anything else almost ran off "What are you dong here?" she said then to the white wolf as she rubbed his head, Ghost just licking her hand and walking uninvited into her room.

She followed behind the wolf as it walked to Joanna's crib and sat down his red eyes focused on the door and she wasn't sure if it was Jon or the wolf she loved more at that moment. Reaching down she rubbed it's fur again and then climbed on the bed to wake her still sleeping, husband.

"Get up you lazy sod." she said pushing him over onto his side.

"Leave me be woman." he chuckled.

"We have a visitor." she said drawing his attention to Ghost.

"What's he doing here?" Jaime asked sitting up in his bed.

"I think he's here to protect me from your sister." she chuckled and handed him the note, watching as the last vestiges of sleep left his face when he read it.

"If you don't wish her here you don't need to allow her, I could tell her you're ill, or simply not allow her to meet Joanna."

"No I'll not hide from her, not from anyone, besides telling her I'm ill and then competing in the melee may seem odd." she said and he laughed.

"Aye it would. You should have your family with you, guards too, especially him." he said pointing to the wolf.

"You think Jon sent him?" she asked.

"I don't know, remember what he did at the Heart Tree? I asked Jon about it, went to thank him and he looked at me like I was the mad king, he had no idea what I was talking about." Jaime said and she found herself looking at the wolf once again.

"So perhaps we should thank the wolf. Thank you Ghost." she said and the wolf she swore nodded at her before laying his head down and watching the door once again.

It took some time for Jaime to get ready and they broke their fast later than anyone else. Cersei would be arriving before lunch and her daughter's new protector walked alongside her when she carried Joanna to her mother's room. Jaime had placed his own personal guards on her even though she had tried to deny him, but in the end, he was right, it wasn't just her protection, it was Joanna's too.

"Give me her." her mother said when she opened the door.

Dacey just smiling as she handed her the babe and followed her into the room, Ghost now walking alongside her mother making it perfectly clear who he was protecting.

"Why've you got the white wolf?" her mother asked and she told her some if not all of the truth about Cersei.

"You think she'd try and harm my granddaughter." her mother said softly so as to not startle the babe but it was clear she was furious.

"I think it better not to take the risk, I'd like you and the girls to be there with me, just in case."

"She won't find it odd that you're not alone?"

"Not that I care, but you're my family, it would be only natural you'd be there."

"Aye, we'll be there."

She arrived just after they did, a little later than she said she would be and Dacey rolled her eyes at the powerplay, as if it mattered. She could sense the hate in her eyes when she saw her, the disgust in her eyes when she saw her mother and sisters and finally the surprise when she saw the white wolf laying by the crib suddenly stand up and look at her.

"Your grace, it's not safe with the wolf here, we should have it removed" an ugly looking dead faced Kingsguard said.

"That's quite alright Ser Mandon, I'm sure I'm in no danger in my Goodsister's presence."

"Indeed your grace, Ghost only attacks those he perceives a danger and what could be further from that than yourself." Dacey said and watched the smile tighten.

"And this must be your family, my goodfamily now." Cersei said her words laced with contempt.

"Aye that they are your grace, My mother Lady Maege Mormont, my sisters Jory and Lyra."

"A pleasure to meet you my lady, ladies." Cersei said.

"Your grace."

"I've been wishing to meet you for a long time Lady Dacey, to meet the woman who captured my brother's heart so completely." Cersei not even bothering to show she was looking her up and down.

"And I you, your grace, your brothers, uncle, and aunt have told me so much about you." she said catching her by surprise.

"May I meet my niece Lady Dacey?"

"Of course your grace." she said and they walked over to the crib where Joanna was sleeping.

"Such a beautiful babe." Cersei said her voice almost strangled.

"I thank you your grace." she said as Joanna woke opening her eyes.

When she saw them looking at her something must have clicked in Cersei, something strange as for he briefest moment she saw a genuine smile on her face before she reached in to touch her cheek. So concentrated were both of them on the babe that neither saw Ghost's haunches raise, nor his teeth become bared and no one in the room heard him change position.

Where before he was facing the door, now he was facing the queen herself and had she noticed she'd have realized he was ready to pounce, his muscles tensed, his teeth bared, he was ready to spring and attack if needed.

"I had hoped she'd have blond hair like my family, but I suppose it's more fitting that she takes after your own." Cersei said her voice dripping with condescension.

"And yet she's clearly Jaime's daughter." Dacey said and watched as the queen's hand shook.

"She is my niece it is true." Cersei said bitingly.

"And your own children your grace?" she said and the queen's head turned so quick she thought she may snap her neck.

"What of them?" Cersei said a grimace on her face.

"They are well your grace?" she asked with a smile.

"They are, have you met them my lady, seen them?"

"I haven't met them no, I've seen them though, they do you proud your grace, it's clear with the crown prince especially just how much of you is in him." she said and almost laughed when Cersei smiled proudly.

"Joffrey is what a true prince should be."

"He is." she said and so wrapped up in her own pride was she that Cersei never noticed the sarcastic tone Dacey used.

"I hope we can speak again soon Lady Dacey, perhaps you and my niece could come visit the Red Keep, I'd so like to see you both again." Cersei said and she nodded.

"I look forward to it your grace."

"Lady Maege, ladies, Lady Dacey I look forward to getting to know you all better."

"As do we you, your grace." her mother said and they watched as the queen walked from the room.

Once she had Dacey walked back to the crib and took her daughter out holding her close as she sat down on the chair.

"That woman is a cunt." her mother said and she couldn't agree more.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Cregan.**

While he had enjoyed the dinner this was far more fun, walking with his cousin and her friend much more to his liking. Arya was a little bundle of energy and together with Lyanna Mormont there was no telling what would take her attention as they walked. Dusk and Nymeria walked behind them for now, but both wolves had been taking time to run off ahead of them and run back to check if they were alright.

With the melee due later that day he had gone to his cousin early finding her already dressed and waiting, and then finding them joined by Lyanna Mormont not much later. Now as they walked around the stalls he was glad he'd eaten and rested well, as just trying to keep up with them was tiring.

"Damn it's not open." Arya said.

"What's not?" he asked.

"The candied apple stall, Jon bought us some the other day, they're so good"

"You're hungry?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No but I could eat a candied apple, Lyanna too, couldn't you."

"Couldn't I what?" Lyanna said her attention having been obviously elsewhere and Cregan looked on while the two girls spoke quickly to each other.

"Eat a candied apple."

"I could faster than you." Lyanna said smirking.

"No you couldn't."

"Wanna race?"

"We can't stupid, it's closed." Arya said smugly.

"Then how about a real race." Lyanna said rushing off with Arya racing behind her.

"Arya, Lyanna." he shouted but they were soon out of sight.

As he moved after them he heard his name being called and turned to see Joy with some of her guards walk towards him.

"Joy?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" she asked annoyed.

"I, didn't know you would wish to come, besides I was with Arya and Lyanna." he said and she scowled.

"And not me?"

"Sorry, do you wish to join us my lady?" he asked and she nodded before laughing.

"Us, there's just you Cregan."

"They ran off, come help me find them."

He found them soon enough both girls drinking water and clearly out of breath, looking anything but the ladies of the two houses they were. Hair messed up, sweat running down their faces, clothes in disarray, if this was what ladies of the North were like then the rest of the realm could learn from them he felt.

"That's what you get for running off." he said laughing as both girls glared at him, almost matching expressions on their faces, though they were soon replaced with curiosity when they saw Joy "This is Lady Joy Hill, the heir to Castamere."

"We met, she got Jon to buy us the candied apples." Arya said and he thought he saw a little jealousy on her face.

"Candied apples yummy Cregan." Joy said and he watched as the two girls looked at each other while Joy looked them both over carefully.

"Well, unfortunately, the stall is closed." he said.

"Candy sticks yummy too." Joy said and he saw Arya and Lyanna look much more interested now.

"Fine, we'll get candy sticks."

By the time they reached the stall things had moved on with the girls, Joy seemingly deciding she'd heard enough to not play her game. He had asked Jon about it one day, how she seemed to switch almost at will, one moment being almost childlike and the next being the refined lady she was.

"_Joy likes to play both for the fun of it and also because people relax more, they show you more of themselves when they think you're not so smart."_

"_I don't understand?"_

"_You see Walder there?"_

"_Aye."_

"_For years Walder couldn't speak, could only say one word, Hodor. It got so much that not only did people think it his name but they thought him a fool, an idiot, do you think Walder is a fool?"_

"_No."_

"_But if you had would you be worried what he'd think, would you try and play a mummer with him around."_

"_No."_

"_Exactly, Joy has figured it out better than all of us, what started as a game as a way to have fun, as a way to be a child has developed, oh that part is still there and we play and have fun. But so is the other, she also uses it for her own reasons, uses it to know who she can and cannot trust."_

He was looking at it in full use now, Joy at first being the child and then the lady and all three girls seeming to come to some understanding between them. After buying the candy sticks they walked around the stalls some more and then walked down to the river. The Mander flowed in front of them, though this part was no more than a stream and after taking a seat by the tree he and Joy began to talk as the wolves ran off to play.

"I like them, they're fun." Joy said as they looked to see Arya and Lyanna mock spar with some sticks they'd found.

"I like them too." he said and she looked at him curiously.

"Do you…"

"What do we have here then, girls playing warrior." he heard the snort and he looked to see Joffrey and Margaery along with their guards walk into view.

"Your grace." Cregan said as he and Joy stood up.

"Oh look it's the bastards too, where is the other one, where is Jon Snow? I'd have thought him with you, especially with that one." Joffrey said looking to Joy a sneer on his face.

"Your grace, maybe we should, perhaps we should head back, the tourney is due to begin in a little while." Margaery said trying to make the prince leave.

"We don't need to, why we're privileged to see our own melee here, look at those two, are they even girls?" Joffrey said laughing.

"They are my friends' cousin." Joy said and he watched as the expression changed on the prince's face.

"Cousin, we're not related you little bastard. Do you even know who your mother is, some whore no doubt, you may be my uncle's whelp but you're no kin of mine."

"Then I am most grateful for it your grace. I find I'd rather be the daughter of a whore than the son of a queen if this is how a prince acts." Joy said and while he admired her backbone, he saw immediately how wrong it was of her to say it.

"Why you little bastard." Joffrey said and he moved towards Joy his hand reaching for a small knife he carried on his hip.

Time seemed to stand still, he moved in front of Joy and watched as Margaery was almost pushed to the ground when the prince shrugged her hand away. Arya and Lyanna came running up the hill from the stream and as the prince took his knife out he saw the black blur and heard the scream as the knife fell to the ground.

"Ahhhh." the prince screamed and Cregan watched on as the blood dripped from his hand as then he fell to the ground also and cried, as both Dusk who had bitten him and Nymeria who was growling at the guards bared their teeth, Dusk howling loudly a moment later.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

He had not got to spend as much time with his newly discovered nephew as he'd have liked, and they'd not covered what it was the boy wished for his own future. Not that he doubted his mother and Jon in what they'd told him but he'd like to hear it from Cregan's mouth. The dinner had gone well, though he had been surprised to be pulled aside by Ashara and by what she had said to Jon and himself, even if he could see now the reason for it.

It was Robb's reaction he'd not counted on, his son clearly thinking of his own future and so he had pulled him aside to try and assuage his doubts about what this would mean for him.

"_I know you have questions, go ahead ask them?" he said as he stood facing his son._

"_Is he, am I….is he the heir to Winterfell?"_

"_He doesn't wish it Robb, the situation is complicated, but he doesn't wish it."_

"_But he is isn't he?" Robb sighed._

"_We can't prove Cregan's birth Robb, can't prove him true and because of that even if he did want it, it would create too many problems, with our bannermen, legally, for generations to come. His mother knows this, Cregan does too, so that along with other reasons including what your cousin wishes for himself have made them decide they don't want to contest the succession, they want no part in Winterfell."_

"_Other reasons?"_

"_It's complicated but had your uncle lived then your grandfather was intent on removing him as heir for defying his will. But even before that, it seemed Brandon didn't wish to be heir, didn't want to be lord, he never wanted for his son to have to grow up and be the Lord of Winterfell."_

"_Why father?"_

"_You understand it son, what it means to be my son, to be the future Warden of the North, your life will be different than Bran's, more full of duty and obligation than your brothers will. Some look forward to that while others do not, it seems your uncle was one who didn't and who also didn't wish it for his son."_

"_And you do?"_

"_I believe you'd make a great Lord of Winterfell, so aye, I do."_

"_Father, I..wish to speak to you of Lady Wynafred."_

"_You like the girl?" he asked a small smile on his face._

"_I do, but it's more than that, those duties, those obligations, they include who I'm to be matched to don't they?"_

"_They do son, we need to think who's the best match politically as much as anything else."_

"_And Lady Wynafred?"_

"_It would be a very good match and if you care for the girl even more so."_

"_I do."_

"_Then I shall speak to Lord Wyman when I can."_

"_Thank you father, for speaking to me on this, for helping."_

"_Always Robb. Try with your cousin will you, he seems like a good lad."_

"_He is father."_

He had slept well after the dinner, Lya laying on the floor at the end of his bed. His nephew seemed well on the way to being accepted by his children, Arya even asking him to take her to the stalls that morning. He knew Jon would speak to Sansa, his nephew having perhaps the closest relationship of all with his oldest daughter and not only did Robb seem to like Cregan, but he seemed to accept that he was no threat to him. That his son also wished for a match with Lady Wynafred filled him with joy also, Jon had been right, he had known, and the thoughts that both of them would be betrothed to girls they cared for made him feel so much better than he had dared hope.

Though he knew that meant he would soon have to face the other betrothal issue, the one he would have to reject. He had seen enough of the prince during the altercation with Jon and Joy to see where Jon's doubts about the boy had come from, but was it enough of a reason to reject the betrothal? enough so that Robert would accept it? He doubted it and was playing it over in his mind when the note came.

"My lord." Jory said handing him the note.

"Who from?" he asked.

"One of Lady Olenna's large guards my lord." Jory said as he opened the note.

_Lord Stark._

_A party has been spotted and should arrive in the next hour, Lord Howland Reed and his family along with some of his men and Ser Brynden Tully along with some Lords and Knights of the Vale. As is custom we shall welcome them to Highgarden, perhaps you'd like to join us?_

_Lady Olenna Tyrell._

Howland was coming, Brynden to, he asked Jory to fetch Bran as the rest of his children had gone about their day already and rather than call them back he'd let them be. But he knew his son would enjoy meeting his granduncle again, especially given how excited had he been when he'd told him he was to squire for the man the following year.

When Bran arrived they made their way to the main entrance meeting up with Ser Garlan along the way, the knight giving him a warm smile and ruffling Bran's hair to a giggle from his son.

"God's I hate these things, I hope this is the last of them today, no offense to your lords, Lord Stark."

"I understand, it's one of the worst parts of responsibility, the formality." he said and Ser Garlan nodded.

"Aye, this is the second one this morning already, Lord Stannis and Lord Renly arrived not more than a couple of hours ago."

"The king welcomed his brothers?"

"No he did not, though I believe he broke his fast with them."

That explained a lot, he had wondered why Robert hadn't sent for him already this morning. He'd pouted like a child when he'd told him that he would be having a family dinner the previous evening. Almost demanding he cancel it and eat with him instead, thankfully common sense prevailed and he was spared the sight of his friend gorging himself on food and wine.

To say he was shocked at both his appetites and his behavior was an understatement, even after what Jon had said about him. To see him openly grope the servant girls was nothing new, but to do so while trying to hold a conversation with him was. For someone who wished his company constantly, Robert couldn't even bring himself to reign in his tendencies when they were together.

"Lord Stark." Ser Garlan said before nodding and walking to his father's side.

"Ser Garlan."

He lined up alongside the Tyrell's all of them there except for Margaery and Loras and when he saw his old friend riding his horse it brought him back to a time many years past. He'd not see Howland in over ten years, not seen Lady Jyana during that time either. Now to see them both riding, to see his friend's children with them, Ned found the smile on his face to be one of his most genuine.

He saw Bran looking excitedly to Brynden and he noticed the rest of the party that rode with Howland, some of his crannogmen, and the Lords of the Vale. Seeing Yohn and his sons, Lord Horton Redfort, Ser Eustace Hunter, Lord Lyonel Corbray, and some of the other familiar faces he was brought back in time yet again. He noticed a young lad wearing House Bolton colors and then remembered that Roose's heir was squiring in the Vale, and quickly made a note to speak to the boy.

It felt like it took an age for the introductions and finally his old friend was standing there in front of him for the first time in many years.

"Howland." he said and greeted his old friend warmly.

"Ned, you know my wife Lady Jyana and my children Meera and Jojen."

"I do, Lady Jyana a pleasure to see you again." he said kissing her hand. Though small and slight Lady Jyana was as far from the typical look of a crannogwoman as could be. She was still incredibly beautiful and though wearing riding clothes she was as always dressed very elegantly.

"Meera, Jojen." it's good to see you again."

"You too Lord Stark."

He told Howland they'd speak later when he had settled and said his hello's to Yohn and the others, Brynden immediately laughing and japing with Bran. He didn't even have a chance to get back into the keep when the servant Robert sent found him and while he had no wish to, he had really no other choice but to join the man for an early lunch. Brynden said he'd allow Bran to show him the grounds for the tourney and so he nodded and went off to Robert, disappointed to find him drinking already.

"Ned come join me. One thing about the damn roses, they know a good wine."

"It's too early for me your grace." he said taking a seat.

"Piss on that your grace stuff, I'll not have you be like the rest of them, not you, Ned."

"Robert." he said uncomfortably.

"Ha, still the same even after all these years, I had thought you'd changed when I heard of Cat."

"That was different, I had no choice." he said stiffly.

"Ah, I know that Ned, gods you're still so serious all these years later. You're almost as bad as Stannis, he actually chided me, Ned, me the bloody king and he chided me for not greeting him. Bloody fool arrives late and I'm in the wrong."

"You should have met him Robert, he's your brother, and a stickler for protocol."

"Aye, perhaps I should, I've missed you Ned, you're my brother, you've always been my brother." Robert said softly "Speaking of which I wished to speak to you about..." he never got to finish as at that point the queen came storming in.

"What are you going to do about them. About those filthy beasts?" the queen said angrily and since he'd rose when she entered Ned just stayed on his feet.

"Beasts, what the hell are you talking about woman?"

"Those filthy beasts, the wolves, one of them has maimed my son." she said angrily and Robert looked to him.

"Ned?"

"I'm unaware of this your grace, but if you'll excuse me I'll go get to the bottom of it."

"Aye, thank you Ned."

He practically ran from the room, finding Jory running to him to inform him what occurred, and then he along with his captain and more of his guards set off to find his daughters, sons, and nephews and their wolves, wondering what the hell had happened.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

Robb had learned some new tricks it seemed, he was also trying his hardest to pay him back for his prank on him when he had gone to Braavos. Though he hadn't yet decided what it was he would do to him. Instead, he was doing his damndest to knock him on his arse in the sparring ring. But Robb wasn't the only one who'd learned new tricks, Arthur had taught him, Loras, and Brienne some too as had the Fiery Hand guards that Melisandre had brought with her.

So as Robb added in quicker moves, as he practically danced around the sparring ring, Jon decided to use some of those he had learned too. When Robb saw him switch hand's he was lost, the strikes from Jon catching him completely by surprise and soon he was yielding.

"How did you do that?"

"When my shoulder was hurt I couldn't spar, during my recovery I tried to use my left hand and was damn awful with it, those two putting me on the ground in minutes." he said pointing to Loras and Brienne who were practicing spear to sword "So I decided to try and train using my left as much as I can, I'm no more than a beginner with it, but it can catch people out."

"I thought I'd get you." Robb said smirking when he shook his head.

"You may still, that's the thing brother no matter how good you are, one slip, one distraction, and you're done for."

"That's what Syrio said. Though he said it better." Robb said rolling his eyes at him.

"Oh did he Stark." Jon said moving his sword up.

"He did Snow." Robb said laughing.

He never got to take a strike, the wolf's howl and Grey Wind running off soon stopping all thoughts of a spar, he didn't even need to look to Robb to know he was running after him. Both of them trying desperately to keep up with the grey blur in front of them, when they finally caught up Jon saw a group of the crown's guards angrily arguing with their own.

"Jon." he heard Joy's voice say and he'd not heard her ever sound so scared as she ran to him and grabbed him tightly.

"Joy, what happened, are you hurt?"

"Jon, please you have to stop them." she said panicked.

The next few minutes were perhaps the closest to a full-scale battle Highgarden had come to in its history. More and more of the Royal Guards arrived including Ser Barristan and a tall pockmarked faced one, Ser Richard Horpe he believed. Then his uncle, Jaime, Gerion, and more Lannister guards arrived and while he held Joy in his arms, he saw Robb speak to Arya and Lyanna Mormont and Cregan being spoken to by Ser Barristan.

"What happened Joy?"

As she told him he felt it then, felt his dragon began to rise, the fire threatening to overwhelm him. The poncy prince had threatened her, scared her, he looked over her shoulder and saw her father walk towards them.

"Joy, here's papa, he'll wait with you while I see what's happening, I'll be back in a moment."

"Promise." she said tearfully.

"Promise." he replied kissing her forehead.

"Jon?" Gerion asked.

"I'll sort it out, she's scared Gerion." he said as quietly as he could, Gerion nodding as he handed Joy to him.

He walked over to see Cregan speaking angrily to Ser Barristan and to see Jaime and his uncle arguing with the knight too.

"We need to bring him to the King, he wishes to get to the bottom of this." Ser Barristan said.

"Then we'll bring him ourselves, you have my word on that Ser Barristan." his uncle said.

"I also have my orders Lord Stark, you may join us but the lad needs to come with us now, the girl too."

"No." he said and Ser Barristan looked to him.

"I'm sorry Jon, but we have no choice." Ser Barristan said and he saw the knight was trying his best to say things without words.

"Joy is upset Ser, she needs to be with her father, to stay with people who care for her so she can be calmed down, being taken away by knights, even gently, would do her far more damage than today's events already have, surely his grace could understand. My uncle's given his word and I'm sure Lord Jaime would too, we'll bring them both to his grace momentarily."

"Very well, we'll wait." Ser Barristan said and he gave him a smile.

Getting the full story from Cregan only made his anger even worse, looking around at the now six wolves he wondered where Ghost had been, having not seen the wolf since he let him out the night before. He walked back over to Joy and Gerion, and once again Joy grabbed him tightly in an embrace while Gerion looked at him worriedly.

"Speak to Cregan." he whispered and lifting the girl he turned and began to walk back to the keep, Ghost and the wolves following behind him.

He met Loras and Brienne on the way, Joy leaning against his shoulder her sobbing having stopped though she hadn't said a word. After explaining it simply to his friends he walked the rest of the way to the main door and then to his room. Asking them to give him a few moments with Joy before they'd need to go to see the king. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair, and then rubbed her back softly trying his best to make her feel better, to feel less scared.

His anger was still there but it had been joined by blame, joined by guilt. Was he the cause of this? Had his attempt to show the prince up to protect Sansa, ended up hurting Joy? Hurting Cregan? Had he been so blinded by one thing, he'd missed out on the others?. Or was this something the prince would have done anyway, was this who he really was? A petty vindictive coward, just like his mother.

"Joy we need to go to see the king."

"No." she said shaking her head and he felt her tremble against him.

"We need to explain what happened, for you and for Cregan."

"I'm frightened Jon."

"I know, but I'll be with you, I'll hold your hand, do you think I'd ever let anyone hurt you?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Look at me." he said and she looked to him her eyes still red from where she'd been crying "I'll protect you always, I promise."

"Promise." she said and he nodded before kissing her cheek.

He helped her down to her feet and took her hand walking with her towards the main hall where the King was waiting, whatever they tried to do in here he'd be ready for, whatever it took to keep her safe he would do. He looked to Arthur, to Walder and Jors, all of them hearing what had happened, Arthur putting his full helm back on but showing he knew and they began to walk.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She stood in the room with her grandmother and brother, Willas having being called for advice. After telling them what had happened and finding out what the king planned the talk had turned to what she should do, what she should say.

"The truth grandmother, I'll speak the truth."

"It's not that easy child, the crown won't take kindly to the truth." her grandmother said.

"Then they can go to the seven hells." she said.

"Margaery." Willas said.

"No Willas, he took out a knife, a knife for a little girl, people need to know of this."

"It's not that easy Margaery." her brother said.

"It is, what would Jon think of me if I lied? If I stood there and claimed I didn't see?"

"He'd understand." Willas said.

"Have you seen him with Joy, Willas, even where it not what I should do, have you seen him with Joy?"

"Aye."

"Then you're a fool if you think he'd understand, if you think he'd ever forgive me for not standing up for her." she said and her grandmother nodded.

"She's right, he loves that girl, no she's right, the crown can go to the seven hells."

She felt relieved when they walked to the hall though not so much when they got there, the queen was in full rant and the king content to allow her. She looked at Cregan who stood there with his mother in the middle of the floor, the boy standing silently while around the room the expression on the Lannister guards and the Lannister's themselves were furious.

"You set your wolf onto a prince, attacked a prince of the realm, have you any idea of the sentence for maiming a prince, for attacking my son." Cersei basically shouted.

"Enough, you've scared the boy enough. What have you to say lad?" the king asked.

"Prince Joffrey seemed angered by Lady Joy your grace, he called her a bastard, said she was no kin of his." Cregan said and she watched as Gerion Lannister made a move forward only for Jaime to place a hand on his chest stopping him.

"You did what?" the king said turning to his son, Joffrey standing there with a far larger bandage than the wound would need she felt.

"The bastard is lying, they attacked me."

"I demand he's punished appropriately, Joff's hand may never be the same again." Cersei said and she watched the king sigh.

"Who am I to believe, where is Lady Joy, Lady Margaery?"

"I'm here your grace." she said stepping forward just as Jon and Joy arrived with his guards, Jon giving her a reassuring nod.

"What say you Lady Margaery, what happened this morn?"

She told them then of walking with the prince and coming across Arya and Lyanna Mormont sparring with sticks, which made people laugh, and both girls frown. She told then of how Joffrey had spoken, of what he'd said to Joy and what Joy had said back and she ignored the scowl on Cersei's face as she did so.

"You lying bitch." Joffrey said and moved only for the King to look at him.

"You apologize now, do it or so help me I'll maim you proper." the king said and Joffrey half heatedly apologized "Continue Lady Margaery."

She told him then of how Joffrey had become enraged and moved towards Lady Joy, how he reached for the knife at his hip, and how Cregan had stood in front of Joy. Then how the black wolf came form nowhere and bit the prince's hand forcing the knife to fall to the ground.

"He had a knife in his hand?" the king said and she thought he looked ashamed.

"He did your grace."

"I thank you my lady and you have my apologies you had to see that. Lady Joy do you have anything to say?".

She watched as Jon walked with her to the center of the room, holding her hand and nodding down to her, and as Joy told the same story as she had, as she had assumed Cregan had. Looking on as Jon never once looked anywhere but at Joy's face, as he watched her speak and as his fingers squeezed her hand to make her know he was with her, she felt herself smile knowing he was hers and she was his.

"I thank you, my lady, I'm sorry you were put through that, I'll deal with my son. Lady Lyarra I'll not punish your boy however he was wrong to speak to a prince in such a fashion, perhaps you'll see to his own punishment." the king said and it was clear by his tone that he knew Cregan would face none.

"I will your grace."

"Good, then let that be the end of it." he said and made to get up.

"What of the wolf, the beast maimed my son, is he to be unpunished too?" Cersei said incredulously.

"I forgot about the damn wolf." the king said "Fine, Ser Ilyn see to it." he said and then there was uproar.

Jon had to grab a crying Joy, each of the Stark children moved angrily. Even Sansa needing to be held back by her brother, Lord Stark moved to the center of the room and looked to the king.

"Your grace, surely not?" Ned Stark said.

"It's a damn wolf Ned, they're not pets."

"The wolf was a gift from me, your grace, if anyone is at fault for its actions than it's I." Jon said as he held Joy.

"I've made my decision lad, the wolf must die."

"No." Gerion Lannister said moving forward.

"No, you dare say no the king?" Cersei said.

"I do when he's been led astray by a vengeful woman, you may be my queen but I swear it you are no family of mine, not after this day." Gerion said and she watched the queen's face drop "The wolf stood in protection of my child, had I been there I'd have taken his damn hand off myself, so if you wish to punish the wolf, then you'll need to punish me first. By the law of the land any accused is allowed a trial by combat, I stand as the wolf's champion." Gerion said to loud noise.

"I can't allow this." the king said.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, your grace, you wish to harm the wolf, then by the laws of the land you must accept a champion to stand in his place, am I wrong Ser Barristan?" Gerion said.

"I'm afraid he's right your grace, once the offer's been made it must be accepted."

"Dammit, I'm not having a trial of combat for a wolf." the king said.

"Then you must remove the sentence on the wolf, your grace." Gerion said.

"No, you cannot." Joffrey shouted and then was silenced with a glare.

"Ser Boros." the king said and the knight stood forward.

"Your grace."

"You were guarding my son this morn were you not?"

"I was you grace." the knight said worriedly.

"Well since you failed in protecting him this morn, you have the chance to regain your honor, you and Lord Gerion will fight on the morrow, a yield will be acceptable, do you agree Lord Gerion?"

"I do your grace."

"Good, we'll decide this then." the king said as he walked out of the room.

She wished to go to Jon then but her grandmother whisked her from the room far too quickly and it wasn't until later that night that she actually got to speak to him. The feast they had for Stannis and Renly's arrival was subdued after the day's events, even if she had been forced to dance with Renly twice. But there were some notable absences, no Lannister's or Starks attended and Jon and Joy didn't either.

"Loras where's Jon?" she asked after the second dance with Renly.

"I think he's with Joy, he has been for most of the day."

She got up and walked to her grandmother and parents feigning tiredness and then excused herself to the king, walking down the corridor she hadn't made it very far when she was stopped by Lord Baelish.

"My lady, I had hoped to speak to you." Littlefinger said.

"I'm afraid I'm most tired my lord, perhaps another time?"

"Indeed my lady, I wished to apologize for his grace, he is not usually like that." he said a false smile on his face.

"As you say my lord, but I can only go with how he behaved today as my guide."

"Perhaps if you and he were to spend some time together you'd see the truer side of the prince."

"Truer than today, I doubt that very much my lord, if you'll excuse me."

"My lady." he said and she could feel his eyes watching her as she walked away.

He wasn't in his room and so it was to Joy's she went finding his guards all outside, given the events of the day the melee had been called off and would instead be held on the morrow. Margaery though felt no desire to see it or take part in any of this tourney any longer, when Jon opened the door she was relieved to see him smile at her and invite her in, though he did so quietly.

"She's just drifted off, come let's sit." he said and they moved to the chair he had by the bed and Jon picked it up and carried it to the other one which was placed further away.

"How is she?"

"Scared, upset, angry and worried about her father." he said and she looked to see Ghost laying in the bed beside her, the girl's arms around the wolf's side.

"So you gave her a big fluffy pillow." she said and he chuckled.

"Jealous Just Margaery?" he said smirking.

"Very much so, Just Jon."

"Thank you for today, for sticking up for her."

"Always." she said and then exhaled deeply when he took her hand.

"I'm sorry we've not spent as much time together as I'd have liked."

"Jon, I..the prince, you know why I've had to?" she asked nervously.

"What? Did you think I..Marge I understand, I may not like it, but I understand."

"You may not like it?" she said cheekily.

"I very much don't like it." he said and she felt his fingers entwine with her own "Remember what I told you about dancing?" he asked and the fact his fingers were now softly caressing her palm made her unable to think straight.

"No..I…"

"One day we'd be able to dance in public, with no fear of anyone seeing, do you remember that?"

"Aye, I do." she smiled.

"One day, we'll be able to be who we are Margaery, just you and I, with no one able to tell us how we should act when we're together, no one to tell us to hide how we feel."

"Jon, grandmother."

"Is right, for today, but one day." he said leaning forward.

"One day." she said and he kissed her, this one far better than their first, almost as if they were learning about each other, about what they liked, what they felt and she couldn't help but think that one day they could do this whenever they wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Sam, Marwyn, and Richard arrive, the melee takes place, Jon speaks with his supporters and meets a Blackfish and we see a trial by combat.


	81. The Wolf's Champion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Robert meet and discuss a betrothal, Gerion fights in a Trial by Combat, Sam and Marwyn arrive and Jon meets the Blackfish while the Melee sees a winner crowned.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Richard.**

He had collected whispers from his lips and it had delayed him, so by the time he got to Highgarden he found things to be far different than he had expected. Upon hearing what had happened he had sent a note to Jaime and soon found himself a room and a place to stay. He was surprised it was Arthur who came to see him but then it was probably for the best he not be seen for now.

"You heard?" Arthur said as he walked into his room.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'd blame our reckless king but he blames himself already, not that it's his fault."

"Arthur?"

"He provoked the boy at the feast, got him to shame himself a little, no a lot."

"Why?"

"To give Stark a way out of the betrothal."

"What happened with the wolf?" he asked and Arthur chuckled.

"You'll see at the Melee, we're to have a trial by combat for a wolf, Richard." Arthur said and began to explain exactly what had happened.

"He really pulled a knife on the girl?"

"He did, gods had he harmed her, I think we'd have new king already."

"And a gutted prince, Arthur."

"That too."

"Who's he facing?" he asked.

"Blount." Arthur said and Richard laughed loudly.

"Well, it'll be quick then."

"It's to a yield, Richard."

"Quicker then."

"What of you, where've you been?"

"Around, trying to find out more about our friend Moptatis, and keeping an eye on the fishes."

"And?"

"The fishes are quiet, though I doubt for long, as for Mopatis I need to speak to Oberyn about his man."

"We were lucky he was riding yesterday, it's bad enough one reckless king without a reckless prince thrown in." Arthur said and he couldn't agree more.

"How is the king?"

"He's good, he'll wish to see you."

"Aye, I wish to see him too, I have some other news for him, some whispers from the Vale about our friend Littlefinger and some moves he's making."

"I'd better get back, it's good to see you, Richard, I'll speak to the king and arrange for you to meet."

"Thanks, Arthur."

He made his way to the tourney grounds once Arthur had left, he was looking forward to seeing his king compete and now to see a Kingsguard humbled. He was looking around them when the white wolf found him, how he did so he had no idea and it made him nervous for quite some time as it followed after him. When it grabbed his hand he almost soiled himself, but looking into its eyes something made him decide to follow it.

The wolf led him past the stalls and into the gardens of Highgarden, down past the labyrinth and around the back, through entrances in hedges and bushes that at first glance seemed to be dead ends. Finally, he saw Walder and Jors and knew then the wolf was bringing him to his king and when he walked past them he saw him sitting on a bench.

"Richard."

"Jon." he said and the king smiled at him.

"We're safe enough here Richard, though I much prefer you calling me that."

"It's good to see you again my…Jon." he said when the king looked at him.

"You too Richard, Arthur told me you were here so I sent my friend to find you." he said rubbing the wolf's fur.

"Did you warg into him?"

"I didn't have to, we're connected he and I, it's hard to explain but I can close my eyes and know where he is, what he's doing. I can warg and see with his eyes, but it's more than that, I don't know if it's the more we've been connected or just the connection getting stronger."

"A nice trick."

"We'll see. Arthur said you had word on Littlefinger?"

"I do, he's making some moves in the Vale, buying up debts, Corbray, Waynwood."

"Why?" the king asked curiously.

"If they owe him they'll need to pay him back."

"He's not doing this for coin." Jon said and he nodded.

"That's not the only way people can pay you back."

"He can't sway the Vale, Richard, not with Jon Arryn alive."

"No, he can't."

"You think he's thinking long term?"

"I do, not only is Jon Arryn not a young man, but given Littlefinger's relationship with his wife and what we know of the boy, I think he's laying the groundwork to turn the Vale to him should Jon Arryn fall."

"Or be pushed, Richard."

"Indeed."

"I think it's time you came out of the shadows Richard, to our friends at least. Oberyn and Jaime know of you and Lady Olenna knows of you if not who you are, I think it's time we all spoke."

"Of course."

"I'm to be married Richard, Margaery, and I, we've spoken to Lady Olenna, and when it's time we're to be wed." the king said a soft smile on his face.

"Congratulations, a good match and one that pleases you?" he asked having already known the deal had been done between the Lannister's and Olenna.

"It does, you heard of the prince?"

"Arthur told me, he said you were most reckless." he said with a chuckle though the king didn't join in.

"I need him watched more carefully. I underestimated him, Richard, even with your reports, he's far crueler than I had expected, far more dangerous."

"I know."

"His brother and sister, does he, can we.."

"He doesn't any longer, Ser Richard Horpe brought it to Barristan's attention, he's a good man Jon, a man we could use."

"What makes you say that?"

"Barristan." he said and the king nodded.

"I need to speak to you all, gods there is so much to do."

"I know, we're all here to help you Jon."

"I'm most grateful for it Richard. What can you tell me of Blount?"

"That Gerion is in no danger whatsoever." he said and saw the king breathe out in relief.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing that can't wait Jon."

"Thank you, Richard, it's good to see you truly."

He nodded as the king got up and walked away, then followed after him a few moments later soon finding himself back on the tourney grounds, he grabbed something to eat and made his way to the seats. The melee would begin soon and he did like a good fight, something he'd not see when Gerion fought Boros Blount.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Gerion.**

Unsurprisingly it had been Genna who came to argue with him first, though how his sister had missed things was beyond him, and when he did explain it to her he had to restrain her from going to take Joffrey's hand herself.

"_He did what, to my niece, he did what?" she said her face full of fury._

"_He pulled a knife Genna, Cregan stood in front of him and then the wolf came, that damn witch of a niece of ours tried to first have the boy's hand and then the wolf's pelt."_

"_Where's Joy?"_

"_She's with Jon." he said and she nodded._

"_Who are you fighting?"_

"_Blount, I think the king was embarrassed by the whole thing."_

"_Embarrassed he should be fucking ashamed of it, what in the seven hells is wrong with them, are they really that stupid?_

"_Arrogant." he replied.  
_

"_I'll go see my niece, but dammit Gerion you can't be risking yourself, even if it's the right thing to do."_

"_I know." he said and though he didn't believe it he would allow her to have this._

He went to visit Joy and found her asleep, Jon telling him he'd stay in her room that night. So he and the rest of his family skipped the feast to welcome Stannis and Renly, showing their displeasure as clearly as they could without going full-on. He sat down with Jaime and they had discussed Cersei, discussed what to do, technically he supposed she hadn't broken their agreement, but he wondered if she needed to be warned again or was it time to do more.

In the end they decided now wasn't the time, there were far too many eyes on them, far too many people would take notice and beside the events were in motion already. Nothing could stop what was about to happen, the trial by combat would take place, so they may as well concentrate on that. After eating and then checking on Joy again he made his way to his room and was no sooner inside then the knock came at his door.

"Lyarra?" he said surprised when he opened it.

"Can I come in?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course."

She walked into the room and he closed the door, no sooner had he than she kissed him catching him so completely by surprise that it took him a moment to kiss her back. Reluctantly he stopped the kiss to look at her face, not sure why she had decided to come to him then. They had spoken, had eaten together more than once, and had flirted often, but nothing had actually happened between them, until now.

"Ashara?" he asked.

"You're an idiot, what are you thinking fighting for a wolf?" she said her annoyance clear.

"It's not just a wolf Ashara, it's Cregan's, he stood up for her, had he not, had Dusk not." he paused taking a breath "and they wanted to punish him for that, to kill the wolf, no, I'll not have it."

"Why are men so damn foolish, Gerion I can't…I can't be with another reckless man, I won't…"

"I'm sorry, Ashara." he said and she allowed him to take her in his arms "I'm sorry."

They stood like that for a few moments before he looked down into her eyes, seeing her face clearly as she looked at him. This time the kiss was longer, more relaxed, and he felt himself melt in her arms. When they finished he smiled as reassuringly as he could, brushed her hair from her face, and was relieved when she smiled too.

"Promise me this is the last reckless thing you'll do." she said.

"I promise." he replied and she kissed him again before walking to the door "Ashara?"

"We'll speak on the morrow, sleep well you have a Kingsguard to put in the dust." she said.

"He's barely a man Ashara, let alone a Kingsguard."

"Just be careful Gerion." she said finally as she left.

He looked at the door and felt his fingers go to his lips and he knew he was smiling. This wasn't why he had stepped forward but he was more than glad of it, more than happy it had brought her to his room. He was woken early the next morning by Jon and Jaime, so early it was barely light out and he almost cursed them until he found what they were there for.

"What do you two want?"

"A spar." Jon said and Gerion couldn't help but chuckle.

"Give me a few moments."

After dressing he followed them down to the gardens, Jon leading the way with Walder and Jors and Jaime's own guards following behind.

"No Ghost today?" he asked and Jon laughed.

"Lazy sod wouldn't get up, just gave me a look that basically said, go away."

"Damn why didn't I think of that." he said and Jaime laughed.

"Because you're nowhere near as clever as Ghost, uncle" Jaime said and he shook his head wide awake now.

The place Jon brought them was secluded, an empty square with just a bench and he wondered had Margaery showed him how to find it. He was surprised when Jaime threw him a tourney sword and even more when it was to be Jon he faced, the two of them having never really sparred before. A few moments later he was glad they hadn't, Gerion was a good swordsman, better than good, sure his nephew had him beat and there were far better ones than him out there.

But being beaten by a ten and two nameday old was a humbling experience, one which only got worst a few moments later when Jaime dismantled him also. He looked at the two of them wondering what the hell this had proven? How this was supposed to help him? When he caught both of them smiling at first at each other and then at him.

"What?"

"You've gotten better." Jaime said surprising him.

"You both easily beat me." he said.

"Aye, but you've still gotten better, Jon wanted to see if there was anything we could teach you, any pointers we could give. I tried to tell him they wouldn't be needed, not just that I know how good you were, but I know Blount too."

"And?" he asked looking to Jon.

"There may be moves we could teach you, but you won't need them." Jaime said "Besides you're loosened up and still in practice, I think that's all he needed to see." Jaime continued as he pointed to Jon who was speaking to Walder and Jors.

After breaking his fast he spent most of the morning with Joy, Jon had gone off somewhere alone and Kevan had come by to wish him good fortune and so he sat with his daughter, happy to see she seemed in better spirits. He was about to tell her of the Trial by Combat when she brought it up first.

"Jon says you're fighting the bad man, the one who was with Joffrey?" she asked.

"I am, they wanted to hurt you, princess, then Cregan and now Dusk."

"And you wouldn't let them, you're fighting him for me, Jon said so." she said and he smiled and told himself to thank Jon for that later.

"I am."

"Jon said you'll win?" she asked nervously.

"I will princess."

"Promise?" she said looking at him her eyes wide.

"Promise." he said and she ran to him holding him tight.

"Love you papa."

"I love you too princess." he said kissing her forehead.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He cursed himself for missing it, for not being there when it all went down, for not seeing a prince put in his place. Ellaria though seemed happy about it, relieved that they had not been near enough to do anything about it. Something that at first made him angry with her, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed she was right. Had he been there he'd have said something, done something, he'd be in this fight today and for some reason, he doubted that the fat stag would have made it so easy for him.

Still, when they'd returned from their ride he had been furious with the king and prince, that he would use a knife of all things, a knife because a girl dared speak up to him. He had stewed in his anger, later on, it was made worse by being forced to attend a feast he had no wish to be at, a feast he had tried to get out of only for Jon to ask him to go to instead.

"You're still upset? Ellaria said as he dressed.

"I am, we should have skipped the feast."

"Jon was right Oberyn, the Lannister's and the Starks was one thing, had we done so also far too many questions would have been asked."

"I know, well at least Obara has calmed down." he said and his paramour laughed.

"What was that knights name?"

"Massey, Ser Justin Massey." he said a smirk on his face "The first to be speared today I wager."

"Fitting is it not, he wished to use his spear on our daughter and now another will use hers on him." Ellaria said and he laughed loudly then, his spirits completely lifted.

"And that is just one more reason I love you." he said walking over and kissing her lips.

They had ridden out the morning before, Willas giving them some of his best horses and telling them of a place a few miles away where he could put one through its paces. His own horse had come up lame and would be unable to be ridden in the joust and so he'd gone to his friend, who'd not only given him a replacement but provided some for Ellaria and his girls too.

He had enjoyed himself so much breaking the horse in that they'd lost track of time and would have arrived back late for the melee had things not gone how they had. By the time he'd found out what had happened, it was over, Gerion already set up to fight in a Trial by Combat for a wolf. It had taken him until much later that night to speak to his nephew, the boy spending his time with Joy and it reminded him of Elia so much he could barely look at him when he sat on the bed with her.

"_I should have been here nephew."_

"_What could you have done that wasn't uncle? If anything it's for the best you weren't."_

"_What?" he asked a little hurt by that._

"_I don't mean it like that, I mean I need you to go to the feast."_

"_No, I don't wish to spend time with the fat stag usually, after this I have no desire to see him and his children."_

"_I know, but for me and the Lannister's, for my uncle and the Starks, our absence will create a stir, but it's understandable, yours would not be. Besides I need to know how they act, how people act around them."_

"_Olenna could tell you."_

"_Two views are better than one uncle." and so he had reluctantly agreed to go and watched a knight make a fool of himself and paint a target on his back._

When he was finished dressing he and Ellaria went to break their fast, finding his daughters and Ser Daemon already doing so, Obara sitting with a smirk on her face thinking of the prey she'd be devouring later. They had no sooner took their seats than it began, his daughters making barbs at each other to grab his attention, though Obara seemed above it this morning.

"What's wrong daughter, thinking of a gallant knight?" he said with a smirk which was soon returned with a frown.

"On his arse in the dirt, yes I am father." Obara said with a devious grin on his face.

"He was drunk Obara." Nym said and he shook his head and waited for the fight to begin, glad when it did not.

The meal was over far too quickly as he had begun to enjoy the banter, even when the talk had turned to the Trial by Combat.

"Can Lord Gerion beat a Kingsguard?" Nym asked.

"I've never seen him fight, nor the Kingsguard." Daemon said with a shrug.

"Your sisters could beat this particular Kingsguard." Oberyn said and Obara scowled at him "Dorea and Loreza" he said a moment later and even Obara laughed at that.

It was true though, over the years he'd kept well acquainted with the Kingsguard. Barristan would be a match for even him, one he wasn't sure he would win. Ser Arys, Ser Richard, Ser Mandon, were all above competent swordsman, Boros Blount was anything but. How that man had earned a white cloak was beyond him and why he'd been chosen to face Gerion he didn't understand.

"Come we'll be late." he said and he looked to Daemon and nodded, needing no more words to tell the knight to look out for his daughter in the melee.

He had thought of entering it himself, there were some very worthy foes competing but he had decided not to, decided to forego it and compete in the joust instead. The night he spent with Ellaria after crowning her his queen one he dearly wished to repeat. They soon made their way to the tourney grounds and he had to give Mace credit, they really did know how to make a spectacle.

Looking around he found his seats to be close but not close enough to Jon and the Lannsiters, though sitting with the Northern Lords would be fun in of itself. Once they took them he looked to see Jon sitting with Joy, holding the girl's hand in his and he smiled when his nephew caught his eye. Then like everyone else, he waited for the king and queen to arrive, for the vicious idiot they called a prince to come and for the day's festivities to begin.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Robert.**

Not only wouldn't the headache go away, but it was sitting at his table this morning, both of them, and he felt the pounding in his head. He tried to tune them out, tried to ignore their incessant moaning but found he could not, and so he ate far quicker than he usually did, and much less, before saying his goodbyes to his far less annoying children and calling for Ser Barristan.

Had he needed more proof that his wife was a witch and son a fool then the feast the night before would have been it. He expected the Lannister's wouldn't attend and he in some ways was happy for it, but to see Ned hadn't, that his family hadn't, while Stannis ground his teeth and Renly and Littlefinger argued about the slight, he shook his head.

Slighted, damn right they should be slighted after what his idiot of a son had done, he was lucky it had happened when he'd just begun to drink, rather than later in the day. He knew he shouldn't, knew without Jon there with him that he should not partake as much until the feasts themselves, but it was easy for Jon, he didn't have to listen to Cersei, he didn't have to look at Joffrey and feel the disappointment that he felt.

"You asked for me your grace?" Ser Barristan said when he entered.

"Aye I did, Blount he's ready?"

"He is your grace."

"Good, I need you to do something for me Ser Barristan, I need you to bring Ned to me, he'll argue no doubt, come up with some excuse, but I need you to press it's importance Ser."

"Of course your grace."

"Thank you Ser Barristan." he said as the knight left.

All night he had tried to forget the events of the day, even buried deep in the servant he couldn't and was barely able to spend more than once. Usually when he drank enough, when he was in the midst of his coupling the world would fade away, his worries, his regrets would all leave him. Last night he had found they had not, they would not and even without his wife and son's presence this morning, that would have caused his head to ache alone.

It was clear at the feast how people felt, clear in how Stannis looked at his son, and while he may have not been the most dutiful king, he was still king and he needed to fix this, he needed to do something right. He just hoped Ned would listen, that he'd accept his apology and his offer, that he'd allow for their houses to be joined as they always should have been.

"Your grace, Lord Stark is without." Ser Barristan said and he bid him bring him in, taking a mouthful of the water he'd been drinking all morning and ignoring the pressure building on his bladder.

"Ned, sit please."

"Your grace."

"Dammit Ned, I told you, not you." he said his voice almost pleading.

"Robert." his brother by choice said and he felt the smile appear on his face.

"I'm sorry Ned, about the wolf. I know it's not one of your own but your boy was right, I should have listened."

"Aye, you should have."

"I fixed it though Ned, I allowed the damn trial to take place, Gerion will win and it'll be done."

"What if he doesn't Robert, have you thought of that?"

"My youngest son could beat Blount, Ned, why did you think I picked him."

"I don't understand?"

"If I wished to see Gerion lose I'd have picked Barristan, Ned, if I wanted to see a damn fight I'd have picked Ser Richard or Ser Arys, why do you think I picked Blount?" he asked and saw Ned see it then.

"You wish him to lose?"

"I need him to lose, Ned, gods' what a damn fucking mess this has turned into."

"Aye, Robert it has."

"I wished for a betrothal Ned, your girl, and my son."

"Robert no, I'll not marry Sansa to that boy, I'm sorry, you're my friend, my king, and I ask you not to force my hand on this." Ned said angrily.

"Ned I…"

"No, Robert, I'll not be a part of it."

"Dammit Ned let me finish before you take my head off." he said angrily.

"I'm sorry your grace."

"Ah fucking piss on that, in here I'm not your king, I'm your friend, your brother by choice, had things gone how they should we'd be goodbrothers for fuck's sake."

"Robert."

"I wished for a betrothal Ned, to join our houses, I'm blind, not a fucking fool, I know it cannot be, I wouldn't inflict that boy on your girl, no matter how much I want us joined."

"I don't understand?"

"Myrcella."

"Your daughter?" Ned asked confused.

"Aye, my daughter, she's a good girl Ned, a different sort than her brother, she and Tommen, they're…they're…." he said and had to bite back the tightness of his throat.

"Robert, I'm to announce a match for Robb later, he and Lady Wynafred."

"I'm not asking for your damn heir Ned." he said his temper rising with each block Ned seemed to put up.

"Bran?"

"Aye, your youngest lad, he seems a good lad and he's yours so he'll be just like your other boys, hell if young Jon was trueborn I'd have asked for him, almost did anyway with Mya." he said smiling as he thought of his other daughter.

"Your girl in he Vale?"

"Aye, when I met your lad I thought them a good match, I'd have given them a keep or paid for one in the North for them, but she's found herself a match, she's happy Ned. I'd like that for at least one of my children, so what say you?"

"Robert, they're too young."

"Ha, I'll not marry them now Ned."

"So in the future? he's to be a knight Robert, to squire for his granduncle."

"The Blackfish, that's even more of a reason, had I not been convinced alone by him being your son then that would do for me."

"We announce it later Robert, not publicly, they're children let them be children a little while longer."

"Aye, but you agree, you'll accept the match?" he asked almost nervously.

"I will." Ned said and he jumped up and walked from around the table grabbing his friend in a hug, his smile beaming and for the first time in so many years, he actually felt happy.

"Good, thank you, old friend."

"Robert, about the prince?"

"Don't worry about the little shit Ned, I'll sort him out. Now come we've got a damn melee to attend and a Kingsguard to see knocked on his arse and I've been damn sober for too long." he said laughing as they walked to the door.

He had done it, he'd done something right, something good and for the first time he didn't feel the weight of the crown, the weight of being a father, for the first time he felt how he'd always wished to feel, he felt like a king.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

After speaking to Richard he had gone to see Lady Olenna and his uncle finding only one of those available to talk to, his uncle having been asked to meet the king. Once the giant guards had led him inside he waited while Olenna spoke to her grandsons and then for Garlan to give him a nod and remind him of their rematch as he left, before Olenna called him into the room.

"Your grace." she said and he chuckled.

"Really, we're doing that now?" he said and saw the grin on Willas's face.

"Very well Jon, how can we help you?" Willas asked and he took a seat.

"We need to speak my lady, all of us, my uncles, both of them." he said when Willas looked at him strangely "Oberyn is my uncle also Lord Willas."

"Ah."

"We need to speak my lady on our plans for the future. I also wish you to meet my man, my Master of Whisperers, though I believe you may have met before."

"We have?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ser Richard Lonmouth my lady." he said and caught the surprised look on both their faces.

"Well played Jon." Olenna said a small smirk on hers now.

"I don't know if it's safe for us all to speak Jon, what if someone sees us meet?" Willas asked.

"Is there a place we could all meet, somewhere with more than one way to it?"

"The old dining room?" Willas said and Olenna nodded before he turned to him "It's in the middle of a corridor and is open at both ends."

"That'll work, I can ensure no one sees us enter my lady." he said and she smirked before he wiped the smile off her face by handing her a note."

"How do you know this?"

"I was a mouse before I was a wolf, my lady, even in this place mice move around." he said and she laughed as she handed Willas the note.

"It's a damn shame that warging of yours can't be taught." Olenna said.

"We should turn her my lady, rather than dismiss her, a spy you own is far better than one you've gotten rid of."

"He's right grandmother." Willas said.

"You know he came to me looking for Margaery's hand? Trying to play a game behind the king's back is our small fingered friend." Olenna said.

"One thing I've learned about playing this game my lady, it's impossible to do so when you don't understand the board." he said and she chuckled at that.

"I have a request for you Jon, something I'd like you to do for me."

"Ask me anything if I can I will, my lady."

"Alerie, I wish you to speak to her, I wish you to tell her about you and my granddaughter."

"She doesn't know?" he asked surprised.

"She does, but I want you to speak to her anyway."

"Then I will my lady, can you let me know when you've made the arrangements?"

"We will Jon." Willas said as Jon stood up.

"Lady Olenna, Lord Willas."

"Your grace." Olenna said and he laughed again as he left.

He knew he was cutting it fine and so he practically ran to Joy's room to ready her for the day's events, happy to find her with Genna and her children. The others had already gone to the tourney grounds and so Jon, Genna, Joy and the boys all walked together, Genna looking more nervous then she should be.

"He will be safe my lady, I swear it." he whispered and she nodded seeming slightly more relieved.

He held Joy's hand as they walked and when they arrived at the tourney grounds he found his sister's and brothers sitting alone with Lady Jonelle and still no sign of his uncle. Taking his seat he smacked his head over elaborately and turned to Joy who was looking at him confused, smirking he leaned down and whispered in her ear making her laugh and then got up and motioned for Loras and Cregan to join him.

"Jon gone for pen nuts." Joy said giggling as he walked from the seats.

They were back no more than a few moments later and he handed Joy her bag and his sister's theirs. He looked to Margaery and then handed Loras another for her before he took his seat and they waited for the king and queen to arrive. His uncle arrived first and by then Jon had spotted Oberyn and nodded to him, while looking through the crowd he had seen Richard too and was glad he was there.

Soon they all had to rise for the King and Queen and he found himself glaring at the prince, but they were quickly seated again and he was happy to see the boy was now out of their eye line. He held Joy's hand when Gerion and Blount entered, the mere fact this man was wearing a cloak made famous by legends was an affront to him. He had lost two great knights when he was born, had lost another in the Riverlands, the men who surrounded him were men of honor, Blount was not and for the first time, Jon began to worry.

Holding Joy's hand even tighter he closed his eyes and looked for the nearest door, quickly finding one of Willas's hawks, it took him a few moments, the cage door awkward to open with a beak and he didn't have time to think if it was learned behavior he was teaching the bird. Soon he was airborne and then he looked down and watched the two men stand and get ready to face each other. Joy's grabbing of his hand tightly pulled him from the bird and he turned to her and whispered it would be alright in her ear, feeling her relax.

"My lords and Ladies, before the melee begins, we present a trial by combat, this fight is to a yield, not the death and should Lord Gerion Lannister prevail then no future action will be taken. Should Ser Boros prevail then by his grace's orders the wolf shall be killed. Your graces, my lords and ladies, I give you the Trial by Combat." the herald said and as he did so Jon went looking for the door again."

Looking down from a hawk's eye view on a duel was like nothing he'd ever experienced, he could see things he had never noticed, things in both men's stances, one perfect the other incredibly flawed. He could see the movements seeming to be slower than with his own eyes, seeming to be more measured though he didn't see them for long.

"I yield." Boros said after no more than two parries, his sword falling to the ground.

Jon flew closer, a man with no honor can't be expected to behave honorably, and this man was in league with Cersei and the poncy prince. Would he accept defeat and walk away or would he try something, wait until Gerion had turned his back, the hawk's wings barely moved as he looked and waited.

"Your graces, my lords and ladies, Lord Gerion is declared the victor, the trial by combat has ended." the herald said and Robert stood up.

"Let this be an end to this nonsense, the gods have declared their judgment, Lord Gerion, Ser Boros." Robert said and Gerion went to move away.

He watched as Blount seemed to hesitate for a moment and then made a move to his hip when Gerion turned away. Screeching as loud as he could, Gerion turned to look up while Boros jumped in surprise and the knife fell to the ground as the crowd gasped. He looked on as Gerion moved to the knight, the punch and knee to the head coming quickly, and when the man fell it was clear he'd been knocked unconscious, so Jon then allowed the hawk to fly free, knowing he'd return to his cage later.

"See Joy, I told you papa would win." he said and she giggled.

"Pen nut Jon?"

"Why thank you, my lady."

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**The Melee.**

**Obara.**

She had looked on as the so-called trial by combat had taken place laughing upon seeing the fat Kingsguard fall. That he had gone for a knife wasn't a surprise to her, cowards always waited until you turned your back on them. But the hawk had alerted Gerion and she'd laughed as he'd beaten the man, even if it hadn't lasted nearly long enough. Looking as the hawk flew off she wondered, Was it, Jon? Had her cousin intervened? Or was it just something random?.

She didn't have time to find out, it was time, the melee was set to begin and she looked around to see her competition. Lady Dacey was there with her sisters, all three carrying maces and she hoped not to face any of them today, the painful lesson of the last time still clear. There were men of the Vale, men of the Riverlands and the West, though it was the two giant Northmen she worried about.

When she saw him though everyone else faded from her view, Ser Justin Massey, the smiling knight, she'd make him smile alright she thought and almost laughed at it. He had insulted her and she'd been forced to accept it, forced to do nothing about it and so she had not, but today, now, here, she would.

"_What's that blond fucker smiling at?" she asked Nym._

"_I think he likes me." her sister said and she rolled her eyes._

"_Moved on from Ser Daemon, sister?"_

"_A girl has needs, not that you'd know sister." Nym said and she chuckled._

"_Some of us are more discerning."_

"_Life's too short for discerning." Nym replied and this time Obara laughed._

"_My ladies." the smiling knight said and she glowered at him "I was wondering my lady if you'd honor me with a dance?" he said turning to Nym._

"_Why would she want to dance with you?" Obara asked before Nym could respond._

"_I was asking the beautiful lady beside you, I'm sure if you wait around long enough someone will eventually ask for you to dance." he said with a smirk._

"_I find I have no wish to dance with you Ser." Nym said and the knight walked away "I'm sorry sis, he's an idiot."_

He was and he would be her idiot this day, on her spear, he would fall and she'd enjoy putting him in the dirt.

"Watch my back, he's the only one I want." She said to Daemon as they walked out onto the grounds.

**Brienne.**

She was nervous, though she was of a size with some of the men, taking part in a proper melee was not the same as taking part in the Squire's Duel or the Squire's Melee, this was different, you could be hurt far worse. Lady Dacey and her sisters though were fighting as was Prince Oberyn's daughter Obara, five, five women competing against over fifty men, she was proud of that, proud to be one of them.

Jon and Loras had wished her good fortune that morning, Cregan too and Dacey had come to give her reassuring words, though with a little added bite also.

"_You'll do fine Brienne."_

"_I thank you my lady."  
_

"_Dacey, besides you won't think me a lady when I'm hitting you with my mace." Dacey said and Brienne laughed with her._

As she moved out, as she moved closer to the beginning of the melee she felt her palms sweat, felt her chest tighten. She tried to loosen up, tried to relax, but found she couldn't as she was taut and tight like a bowstring ready to snap and so she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. If she couldn't change how she was feeling then she would use it and as she opened her eyes she began to assess her completion.

The Great and Smalljon's, Walder, Lyle Crakehall, Yohn Royce and his sons, the Blackfish, Lady Dacey and her sisters, Obara and Ser Daemon Sand. She could see Ser Rolland Storm and Lord Beric Dondarrion and many others, and once again she found her nerves begin to get he better of her. The voice which she heard then surprised her, not that she didn't know it but that he was as far as she'd aware, far from her only a moment ago.

"Relax, breathe, and let the first swing of your sword be your guide." Walder said and she nodded as the herald took to his feet.

**The Blackfish.**

His nephew waved to him from the stands and he resisted the urge to wave back, simply nodding instead. His eyes once again going to the boy sitting with the blond girl, to Jon Snow, to his reason, or one of them for coming to this damn tourney. That his niece and nephew hadn't been invited proved the truth of Sansa's letter, that other men from the Riverlands had been, proved the truth of how perilous their position truly was.

The boy though was nothing like Cat had claimed him to be, something he had known for himself for many a year. He'd seen him in Lannisport, heard of him since then, both Arya and Bran spoke highly of him as did Sansa and Robb. He'd convinced Ned to arrange their fostering, had offered to squire Bran himself when he was knighted and that alone was more than enough. But seeing him with those around him, watching him up close, it was clear this was not a covetous bastard, this was not a boy plotting to steal his brother's inheritance.

"Your graces, my lords and ladies, welcome to the Grand Melee of the Tourney of Highgarden of 295 AC and in honor of Lady Margaery's nameday."

He tuned out the rest and instead just concentrated on the boy, on Jon Snow, there was something about him, something familiar and what it was he couldn't quite place and it annoyed him. It was clear they'd set his family up, they'd allowed for news of the boy's death to be spread and for it to reach Riverrun. Speaking to Lord Jason the day before, hearing what Edmure had done, what lady Shella had said, he felt more shamed about his house than ever.

To celebrate a child's fall, to make light of the murder of a young boy, that wasn't honorable, to do so at a feast, to stand up in front of you bannermen and to offer a toast on it was just plain idiocy. While not a man of faith he did try to keep to the teachings and the mother wouldn't look down kindly on a man who reveled in the death of a child, neither would the Lords of the Trident.

"You lost in thought old friend, I may take the day after all." Yohn said and he chuckled.

"As long as we do better than Blount." he said and Yohn almost doubled over in laughter.

"The day I fight so poorly is the day I put my sword on the wall Brynden."

"Aye, good fortune to you Yohn."

"You too old friend."

He took one last look up to the crowd, one last nod in the direction of his nephew and as he turned from Jon Snow he swore he saw a ghost. He searched the crowd once again but couldn't find him and shook his head as the man from the Stormlands came looking for a fight. Raising his sword he nodded and then chuckled, why the hell would he think he saw Ser Richard Lonmouth after all these years.

**Jaime.**

To say he was nervous was an understatement of epic proportions, had he not been holding his daughter he'd be out there standing by her side, sword drawn ready to protect her mother. Of course she'd slap him over the head and hit him with her mace for the thought of it, but still, he'd be there if he could. Given what had almost occurred with Gerion earlier, he'd a right to be nervous he felt.

Thankfully Jon had been watching, for he had no doubt it was he in the hawk and as he looked down on Jon and his cousins, on him pointing out to Joy who to cheer for and to Tion and Walder looking on as he named each of the competitors he smiled. If he watched out for Gerion, he'd watch out for Dacey and his wife was more than capable of watching herself regardless he thought smirking at the memory of their morning.

"_Who'd you bet on?" Dacey asked._

"_I never bet against family." he said and she kissed him._

"_And Jon?"_

"_Why, want to make some coin my love?"_

"_Just want to know who I should keep away from." she said laughing._

"_He reckons Walder will take it."_

"_Him or the Greatjon." Dacey said._

"_Now that'll be a fight, be safe my love."_

"_You be safe, I'll be too busy cracking skulls." she said and moved away before he could slap her pert arse._

"Look, Joanna, there's your mother, wave to her" he said holding her little hand up.

"Give me her, you'll be far too nervous in a few moments." he heard his goodmother say.

He looked at her and knew better than to argue and so he handed his daughter and caught his sister's look as he did so, the scowl on her face one he was learning to enjoy. Leaning forward he kissed his daughter's head and then turning back he smirked before he stood up.

"A Thousand Gold Dragons on Dacey Lannister." he said and found no takers "Are you not men?" he said and still nothing "Fine two to one?" no one took the bet and he sat down and his goodmother looked at him.

"Were it not my daughter I'd have taken that bet." she whispered.

"But you won't?"

"Never bet against family Jaime." she said and he smiled and then looked on nervously as the fight began.

**Dacey.**

"God's your husband is an idiot." Lyra said.

"Aye he is, my idiot, now speaking of idiots." She motioned to the Riverlands men coming there way.

"Ladies if you would be so kind." Lord Patrek said.

"Ha, see how kind you think I am in a moment." Lyra said and the fight had begun.

She found herself face to face with two Freys and a Bracken and quickly made for the Freys. The fight wasn't really one and lasted mere moments as they soon yielded, the Bracken though was the Lord's heir and a tougher sort, Brynden she believed he was called not that it would matter. She swung her mace and the more she did so the freer she felt, the more alive she felt, each rattle of the man's sword, each clang of the metal sounding like an old familiar song.

By the time she had beaten him Lyra had lost and she was surprised at that, almost as surprised as Lord Patrek was when he yielded to Jory, these Riverlanders had never gone hunting bears before obviously. She moved on to the next man a man she knew well, the Strongboar was one of Jaime's lealest men and a good man and true she felt.

"Shall we Dacey." he said and she was grateful for that, facing him was difficult enough without the man annoying her too.

"I wish you good fortune Lyle."

"You too Dacey."

The fight was as hard as she'd ever faced, as tough as she knew, god's his strength, he was like the Umbers though not as fast as either, but he had the Smalljon beat in strength and she was forced back again and again. He was slower though and she found she could dodge him though it wasn't her style, still, she resorted to it and finally found an opening.

The swing was hard and heavy and when the sword fell she brought the mace to his neck and saw him smile.

"I yield gladly to my Lady of Casterly Rock." he said and she smiled as she breathed heavily.

"I thank you Lyle." she said and he nodded as he walked off.

"Who's next to face Goatsbane?" she heard Smalljon shout and she laughed as she looked to see the big idiot swing his sword.

"Shall we sister, do wanna go slay a giant?" she said looking to Jory.

"I really do."

**Brienne.**

She had beaten the first couple of opponents easily and now she looked at the one coming towards her, the Bastard of Nightsong dwarfed her easily, he had her beat in all aspects and she resigned herself to her fate, she'd lose but would go down fighting. Though the fight never came, instead he was faced with a man of equal size and she found herself faced with Lord Beric Dondarrion.

Looking at Walder swing his axe was incredible to her, more than that it was poetic, Ser Daeron, Jon, Jaime, they were the best swordsmen she knew. Precision, pace, power, they possessed it all, the older men were stronger than Jon but none were faster. But Walder, he was more like her, he was big and powerful, quick, and moved with purpose. Where the others danced, he moved methodically though far faster than he should and she watched in awe as he and Ser Rolland fought.

"Were I a lesser man I'd take advantage of your distraction my lady." Lord Beric said.

"Then I'm glad you're not my lord." she said and bowed.

Beric was good but she felt it only a matter of time, only needing to await an opening and she'd have him beat, but the sounds of the sword hitting the axe, the sound of the shield being crashed against diverted her attention, caused her a momentary lapse and she had lost before she knew it.

"Yield my lady?"

"I do my lord, well met Lord Beric, I wish you good fortune." she said and he nodded moving on.

Rather than leave immediately though she turned to watch the fight beside her, two titans giving it their all. She had sparred briefly against Walder, had helped take care of his armor and weapons, she had seen him against Ser Daeron and yet this was the first time she'd really seen him and he was to her, incredible. The sheer power he got in those swings, the quickness of his movement, as she watched she saw the Bastard of Nightsong fall and she loved every single moment of it.

Walking back with Ser Rolland she found him to be a graceful loser, a man who took the loss to a better man well.

"I wish I'd put my coin on him, rather than myself." he said and she chuckled.

"We should hurry Ser, we'll miss the rest." she said and he nodded and they quickened their movements.

**Maege.**

Watching her girls fight was both worrying and filled her with pride, seeing Lyra fall was no shame, something she told her when she finally made her way to their seats. Not that Lyra was listening, she looked out at her two other daughters, Alysanne was the closest to her, Lyra her jokester and Lyanna her little bear, but Jory and Dacey were her pride and joy when it came to battle.

Jory may one day outshine her older sister but today wouldn't be that day as she watched her yield to the Smalljon, Goatsbane Umber and she chuckled at the story of that day. She and Lyra and Jaime all moved a little forward in their seats as Dacey faced the Smalljon, she looked down to see the excited look on Lyanna's face as she and Arya both cheered Dacey on.

Each swing of the mace, each crash of the sword she felt as if she was down there herself. She found her attention so focused on their fight that the world around them seemed to cease to exist, it seemed to falter, fall, and then so did the giant Umber heir.

"Did you see that mother, did you see how she caught him, I taught her that." Lyra said and she didn't bother to correct her, for it was she who taught her that move as it was she who taught it to Lyra too.

"Aye I saw it, wave to your mother little bear." she said to Joanna.

Dacey had allowed the Smalljon to wear himself out, his strikes hitting the shaft of the mace, the top of it, but never forcing the mace back. She had used his power and deflected it over and over again, forcing him to change his tactics, and then she had taken his feet from underneath him. She had seen her do it to him when they were children and he had obviously forgotten, the big oaf she thought as she smiled looking proudly at her daughter.

"How many are left?" Lyra asked and she looked out eager to know herself.

"Six." Jaime said and she nodded.

The Blackfish, Ser Daemon Sand, Lord Beric Dondarrion, The Greatjon, Walder, and Dacey. Three of the North and she felt her pride fill up at that, three of the North and one a lady, one her daughter, that was something to be proud of she thought.

**Oberyn.**

Obara had fine form, fine balance, she was stronger than she looked but she was rash, impulsive, and worst of all far too confident. No matter how he had tried to teach her, how he had tried to get her to learn, she continually fell into the same traps. He had tried to let her know that a mistake in a spar, in a tourney, was nothing, it was a lesson that you took on board and used to grow from but she had not listened.

"She is hurt, my love." Ellaria said concernedly and he watched as his daughter limped from the field.

"Then maybe this time she will heed the warning I gave her."

"What if it's bad?" Tyene asked.

"It's not, she took a knock in the knee but the Blackfish pulled his strike, the man is far too honorable to hurt an opponent without cause." he said and Nym nodded.

"She at least took Ser Justin down."

"That she did." he said smiling.

She and Daemon had lured the man in easily, he had thought he'd face Daemon but it was Obara's spear he had felt and his daughter had ensured he felt it, across his arm, against his leg, and across his back before the man yielded. Though it had made her even cockier, even more, sure of herself and so while Daemon bid her wait she'd instead challenged The Blackfish and as he'd tried to get to her Daemon had found himself in his own fight, by the time he'd won, she'd lost and while Daemon moved to avenge her she limped out.

Daemon never made it to the Blackfish though and he cringed at his former squire's fate as he stepped up to face the larger of the Umber's the Greatjon was a monster of a man. Only dwarfed perhaps by the giant who guarded his nephew, the giant who now faced Lord Beric, leaving Dacey and the Blackfish to face each other.

"She's done well, my love." Ellaria said motioning to Dacey.

"She has, a fine performance." he said kissing his paramour and watching as the fights began once again.

Daemon tried his damndest, using speed and movement and trying to tire the man out but it was a wasted effort, the fight was beyond him so he looked to see Dacey yield, to see Lord Beric on one knee and watched as the Greatjon and Daemon's fight came to an end. Three men left and soon to be two as the Blackfish and Walder began their own fight. He looked to Ellaria who had a small smirk on her face and he leaned in to ask her what she was laughing at.

"Did I not tell you of the note?" she said casually.

"Note?" he said and she laughed a little more now.

"It must have slipped my mind." she said and handed it to him.

_Aunt Ellaria._

_Place your coin on Walder._

_Your nephew_

_J._

"No you did not, how much have we wagered?" he asked

"A lot my love." she chuckled as he shook his head.

**Jon.**

"Papa." Joy said happily when Gerion arrived.

"There you are princess, didn't I tell you I'd be all right, didn't I promise."

"You did papa, pen nut?"

"How could I resist such a reward." Gerion said and quickly swallowed the peanut.

He looked at him, nodded, and mouthed 'Thank you' and then sat beside him and Joy and watched the last of the melee take place. Six competitors remained, and Jon looked to Jaime to see the worry on his face when Dacey yielded, a combination of tiredness, rustiness, and the Blackfish's own skill being the cause of her defeat.

Jon laughed at the expression on Arya and Lyanna's face when Bran cheered, neither girl appreciating his brother's support of his future knight. Behind him, Robb, Loras, and Cregan looked on with excited looks while Sansa spoke to Lord Willas who had moved from his seat to be closer to them. He wished Margaery could do the same, but while it was one thing to not sit with the prince after how he behaved, it was another to sit with the bastards who caused his misbehavior.

He had told her it wasn't a problem the night before, told her he understood and he did, she did too, but he wished it were not so, that they could sit, hold hands, be together, and he hoped that wasn't the reason he wished to speak to his supporters. That he wasn't thinking how he was based on missing Margaery or wishing to be more open, that it was instead the behavior of the queen and the prince that was focussing his mind.

"He got him." he heard excitedly and focussed where he should have been, on the fight outside his head rather than the one inside.

"Did you see that Jon, it's Walder against the Greatjon." Robb said touching his back.

"How much coin did you wager brother?" he asked and then decided to twist the knife a little when he saw the look on his brother's face "He looks very tired to me I think the Greatjon may take this.

"But you said.." Robb said before he slapped him hard on the shoulder making Jon grimace a little "Dammit Jon, I used all my coin you arse."

"Don't worry brother, he's got this." he said and saw Robb relax while Gerion smirked. "Joy look two giants are about to fight." he said and saw the girl look on excitedly.

Considering the size of the two men facing each other, the power they put into each of their swings, and the sheer brute force on show, it was the technique and the speed which Jon admired the most. The Greatjon moved swiftly across the ground, for a man who was close to seven feet tall and gods know how much heavier than his son he moved twice as fast as the Smalljon, Walder though was even faster.

When Jaime had suggested a different weapon for him back in Winterfell he had told him that with the axe in his hand he'd be an imposing sight. When he had begun to train him, Jaime said it would only be a matter of time before he was as proficient with it as they were with swords. Looking at him now Jon could see that time had come, he looked back to see Arthur and Jors looking on eagerly, to see Jaime watch, and then he saw Oberyn smirk and nod and he knew then he'd been right.

The two men swung, Greatsword to Axe, they used their bodies in between swings, the Greatjon catching Walder with a knee, Walder crashing into the Greatjon with a shoulder charge. Neither man moving from the impact, he could hear the crowd cheer, hear the king cheer, and then he watched as Walder's axe went from his hand. The crowd gasped as Walder dodged and then there was silence as Walder ducked under the swing and pushed the Greatjon two-handedly almost five feet away from him.

He caught the man so much by surprise that the greatsword went in one direction and the Greatjon in the other, both men were unarmed but only one was on his feet and as the Greatjon crawled for his weapon Walder ran for his. It was Jon's Kingsguard who made it first, and as the Greatjon grabbed his sword and picked it up, as he went to get to his feet, the axe was already laying on the back of his neck.

"Yield?" Walder asked.

"Aye, I yield."

Jon, Joy, his family, both his uncles, Jaime and the Lannisters, the king himself and the entire crowd cheered as Walder helped the Greatjon to his feet, both men walking to stand in front of the king and Walder giving him a nod which he returned with a large smile.

"Your graces, my lords and ladies, I give you the winner of the Grand Melee, Ser Walder Alyrs.

Jon went to visit Walder in the tents afterward to bid him his congratulations and tell him how proud he was of his performance. Cregan had gone with Gerion and Joy along with the rest of Jon's family back to the keep, the clouds having come out and rain no doubt soon to be on the way and his uncle Ned had stopped him to ask to speak with him. Jon had put him off for now, though Oberyn hadn't accepted when he said the same to him and had insisted he walk with him, his uncle still a little upset over the events of the day before.

"How much did you wager Jon?" Oberyn asked.

"Not much, but look at Jors, he made quite a killing today didn't you Jors?" he said and his Kingsguard chuckled.

"I wish we had tourneys every moon, with how good your tips are I could be rich." Jors said laughing.

As they reached the tents he had a strange encounter with a man he didn't know which way to take, the Blackfish was Catelyn's uncle, Edmure's uncle and so he expected him to be like them. But he had only heard good things about the man, his uncle Ned respected him enough to allow Bran to squire for him and Richard thought him a good man, though Jon had no experiences with him to judge him by.

"Prince Oberyn."

"Ser Brynden, you fought well today."

"Not well enough my prince, you must be Jon Snow?" he said looking to him.

"I am Ser, I believe my brother is to squire for you Ser Brynden?"

"He is, I heard you had suggested you take him yourself?" the man said staring at him.

"I did Ser, should I be lucky enough to earn my own knighthood then I'd have been more than happy to have my brother with me, though having him squire for a knight of your renown may turn out far better for his prospects."

"You think so?" the Blackfish said and Jon could feel his eyes boring deep into his own.

"I think there are some who would look down upon a bastard knight's squire, some who couldn't see past the stain the knight himself would be considered Ser."

"Aye, you have the truth of it, there are fools everywhere it's true."

"That there are Ser, if you'll excuse me I need to go congratulate my own knight, my friend, and protector."

"Very well, we'll speak again Jon Snow." the Blackfish said looking at him and nodding.

"Ser."

"Prince Oberyn."

"Ser Brynden.

They had only walked a few feet when Oberyn spoke just as soon as The Blackfish was out of earshot.

"That man is not living up to his name, he's a fish he should be swimming, not fishing." Oberyn said and Arthur chuckled behind him.

"Aye I know, though he shows no malice or ill intent, more curiosity I feel."

"As do I, but what is he curious about?" Oberyn asked.

"That I do not know my prince, perhaps something to discuss another time."

"We have much to discuss Jon." Oberyn said.

They saw Brienne inside the tent helping Walder to remove his armor, the big man sitting down resting on a chair. Jon walked over and patted him on the shoulder and told him how incredible his effort was, surprised to see him blush a little. He would have stayed longer and had intended to when the rains came, but soon the wind picked up and rather than staying in the tents they headed for the safety of the keep.

As they were walking back he saw Oberyn stop in his tracks and look at a small cart, a large boy and a huddled man sitting in it. The boy was shivering, already soaked through and the man took looked the worst for wear, his grey robe singling him out as a Maester. Jon looked closer and thought he recognized the boy and then remembered from where, he had met him a few years earlier in Oldtown, Tarly, Samwell Tarly.

"Uncle?" he said happy there was no one else around standing in the rain who could overhear him.

"Marwyn, Jon, that man is Marwyn the Mage."

They made their way over to the cart, the Maester happy to see a familiar face, and Samwell seeming pleased that someone was stopping them from having to find a tavern to stay in.

"You had better come with us." Oberyn said and Marwyn nodded, leaving the cart in the middle of the street.

"The cart?" Jon asked and Samwell shook his head and shivered before grabbing some things from the back.

They hurriedly made their way into the keep, Oberyn joining them in walking to his rooms and once they'd dried off a little and Jon had started a fire for the two wettest of them to dry themselves off properly, he sent for something warm for them to drink. The Mage though stood up and walked to him looking him over.

"It is good to finally meet you, Jon Snow."

"You too Marwyn." he said and the mage walked with him to a quieter corner while Oberyn walked over to distract Samwell.

"There is much we must discuss my prince, much we must talk over, long have I wished to meet his son, long have I wanted to see the prophecy revealed."

"You knew my father?" he asked curiously.

"Not as well as I'd have liked, but we exchanged letters, he and I, we met briefly, you have much of him in you Jaehaerys, much indeed."

"Can you tell me about him?"

"I can and I will, but we have many things we need to discuss, my former brother's being amongst the most important, as well as an old lady who knows much of you."

"An old lady?" He asked curiously.

"What know you of Summerhall my prince, of Jenny and the Ghost of High Heart?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Jon learns some things for Marwyn and then meets with all of those on his side, Ned meets with Howland and Wyman before revealing two betrothals and Alerie takes tea with some like minded women as the Tourney continues.


	82. The Whims of Gods and Monsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marwyn and Jon speak on old secrets which sends Jon down a path of discovery. The Race is held and the Joust begins while Alerie meets with her future goodson and then hosts a tea for some ladies. Jon meets with his supporters and plans are made.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Marwyn.**

The boy was nothing like his father, true he had only met Rhaegar briefly but even then it was clear there was a sadness in the prince, something that he didn't see in the boy before him. Once they'd been fed and warmed up Oberyn had seen to having rooms readied for them and after changing he was brought back to Jon Snow's room. He found the boy sitting by the bed, the large Direwolf laying on the floor and he looked on in amazement.

"Remarkable thing to see my prince."

"Call me Jon please, there are far too many people here who'd enjoy finding out who I really am." the boy said smirking at Oberyn when he took his seat.

"Jon, how much do you know of what Prince Oberyn and Lord Tyrion had me do in the Citadel."

"I know of your work Maester."

"Good." he said handing him the list which the boy looked at before handing it to Oberyn.

"This is all of them?" Oberyn asked.

"It is." he said and watched as Oberyn looked to Jon and nodded.

"Otar and Kates?" Jon asked.

"Brightwater Keep and Yronwood, Jon." and he noticed the look on Oberyn's face as he realized what that would mean, but it was Jon who was quicker.

"So not just the Lord Paramounts but also their strongest bannermen too."

"Indeed, it would seem my former brothers wished to ensure they decided who ran the realm, that should they be unable to control the fate of a house directly then they'd use their bannermen to do so."

"They poisoned Yronwood." Oberyn said and Jon looked to him.

"I thought that was you uncle?"

"Ha, as if I would need to resort to such a thing, Lord Edgar was a fool Jon but not enough to kill him, not for a night with a woman who was not your aunt." Oberyn said and Jon chuckled.

"Then why not explain it?" Jon asked.

"I am the Red Viper of Dorne, a legend in my own lifetime, the damage was done nephew, the insult already blamed upon me. At that point, my exile and Yronwood's slight were already known, so I accepted it and the name." Oberyn said with a bow that had Jon laughing again.

"But this was an attempt for what, to force a war between you, why? What did it benefit them then?" Jon asked when he stopped laughing.

"Nothing then Jon, but perhaps, later on, the bad blood remains and where there is bad blood…" he said before Oberyn interrupted him.

"There is someone seeking vengeance." Oberyn said.

"So Otar did this, what of Kates, why hasn't he done anything?" Jon said before he shook his head and looked at Oberyn rather than him "Can a woman be ehmm, can she be….is it possible to make a woman wish to couple?" Jon said and Oberyn and he both chuckled at the boy's sudden blush.

"I know of many ways nephew, maybe we can talk later." Oberyn said and wiggled his eyebrow making the boy blush some more.

"I mean by giving her something, if one was to give someone something to a woman, would it make her more…agreeable?"

"There are things yes, potions I know of that are available in some houses of ill repute. I'm sure the Maester may know of even more than I, but why do you ask nephew?"

"Delena Florent." Jon said and even he gasped at that.

"Why would they wish the king to have a bastard?" Oberyn asked.

"Because he has no children with the queen, uncle."

He found himself stunned, not at the audacity of the plan itself but that this boy had managed to figure it out. Should they have ever needed to do anything about the king's children, ever needed to out them for their own ends then it would put the Baratheon reign in a precarious position. With the Targaryen children having survived, would the realm have accepted Stannis or Renly or would they have reached out to the Dragon's once more?.

A bastard as an heir would also not be accepted, but a bastard born of a noble lady, a bastard the king had been forced to acknowledge, with the right moves then House Florent could have found themselves in a very interesting position. Even if it was never needed it was yet one more arrow they had to fire should the need arise, and he found himself thinking on Theobold in a different light than he once had, the man it seems was cleverer than he'd given him credit for.

"What do you intend to do with my brothers?" he asked curiously.

"Kill them Maester, what else." Jon said and the way he said it without emotion or doubt for a moment had him sweating.

"My prince I…"

"You know what these men have cost me, what they have cost people I care about." Jon said looking to Oberyn "How they've sat in the shadows and made decisions which have robbed me of my family, for why? Because they fear magic, it's not magic they should fear Marwyn."

"No?"

"No, they should fear retribution." he said and while uncomfortable he nodded his head agreeing with the boy.

"Tell me about your talks with my father?" Jon asked then and he was glad of the change of subject.

"Many years ago your father wrote to me searching for what he could find on dragon eggs, on the prophecies of the Prince that was Promised, on the untold history of your family, and of Summerhall."

"I know of Summerhall, I know what they did, it was them was it not?" Jon said and he nodded.

"I believe so, there is a woman, an old woman, she came to me many years ago and then again but a few, her name is Mya, Mya Rivers, and her father was…"

"Aegon the Unworthy." Jon said surprising both him and Oberyn.

"You know of her?" he asked.

"I met her sister and her brother, though only one in this world physically." Jon said and he looked at the boy even more curiously now.

"Physically?"

"What do you know of wargs and greenseers, of dragon dreams?" Jon asked and he almost ran to the boy to touch him and make sure he was real.

"You know of these things?"

"I am these things Maester."

He sat down as Jon told him of things he had only read about, things he couldn't fully understand how he was able to do. He looked on when the boy warged into the white wolf, when the wolf licked his hand and shook his head to the questions and nodded when appropriate, and then just when he thought he had seen it all, Jon showed him the Glass Candles.

"I'm not strong enough to use them fully yet, magically or physically and I think the magic needs to be restored if you use them too much, but I have seen the past, the present, and I know someone who's seen the future." Jon said taking the Glass Candle out and placing it on the table along with three others.

"You can light them?" he asked eagerly and watched as Jon picked the black one up and then one by one lit the others in order.

He looked on as they saw a silver-haired girl stand with a beautiful woman and a man with a scarred face, fires burning in the background. As he saw children playing in the orchard outside chasing after wolves. He saw sparring and men preparing for the tourney and a young blond girl laughing as she and a young blond boy looked on. He saw Mya on a small hill sitting by a fire looking younger than he had seen her, before she changed to an older woman in front of his eyes. Then there was nothing and both he and Oberyn looked to Jon.

"That was now, I dare not look into the past just yet, dare not try to see what I wish to most of all."

"Your mother?" Oberyn asked.

"My family." Jon said.

"That woman at the end, that was Mya Rivers, but you say this was now?"

"Is was."

"She couldn't have made it there by now, she was in Oldtown even after I left." he said and Jon looked at him.

"Tell me what she told you? All of it?."

He was tired by the time he went back to his room, even though the night was just falling he was tired, he had talked for what felt like hours, told Jon and Oberyn things he'd not told anyone before and had been surprised the boy seemed unphased by any of it. He just listened and accepted and he found him to be perplexing, interesting but perplexing and he knew he needed to learn more about the prince.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

Robert had caught him unawares, he'd been so focussed on Sansa that he'd not thought he'd have asked him about another of his children. Given how the prince had behaved at the feast and then in the gardens, he'd been both appalled and relieved that it would allow him to deny the betrothal without an argument. Not that he wasn't ready for one, using Sansa's age, Cat's overstepping of bounds, and even what he'd been told about the boy as his excuse, he'd been ready.

Then he'd been completely blindsided and he didn't know what to do about it, how would this make Jon feel? Would he think him betraying him? Going against his wishes? Would he think him in league with Robert still? He was walking to his nephew's rooms to explain it to him when he saw his old friend walking towards him and he knew he'd need to speak to him now.

"Howland, I was going to speak to Jon, but maybe we could talk?"

"I'd like that besides it seems he's busy anyway." Howland said and they walked back towards his own room.

"I'm surprised to see you at a tourney Howland."

"You're one to talk Ned." Howland said with a chuckle.

"I thought it a good chance to see my family again, Sansa being fostered here, and knowing that Jon would come, then finding out that Robb was here too I was even more glad for it."

"Aye, Jojen and Meera wished to come to see Jon and Loras again and I don't know something made me wish to come, something is in the air Ned, it feels, it feels like…"

"Harrenhal." he said softly.

"Aye, but right, as if this was how it should have been." Howland said when they reached his room.

Taking his seat he waited expecting to hear Howland raise up how he'd not lived up to his sister's promise, but his old friend just sat there looking at him before he finally spoke.

"I was furious at you for the longest time you know that, so long in fact that I almost forgot that we were close once." Howland said.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I thought it was for Jon, really I did. I thought it was him I was protecting, I never saw it Howland, Cat, I never saw it, had Jaime Lannister of all people not come, god's I don't know." he said shaking his head "Look at him, at what he's done, for himself, for his family, for the North. I almost…I wished for him to go join the Watch, thought it a noble calling, an honorable life, I was a fool."

"And now?" Howland asked.

"A lesser one." he said and they both chuckled.

"He's the best of both of them Ned, but he needs us, in the years to come he'll need us, have you talked with him, properly, of the things he's done, the things he's learned?"

"What things?"

"Speak to him, just the two of you, show him you're his uncle, and that you'll always be there for him."

"Is that the real reason you came?" he asked.

"I came to see my king." Howland said smiling.

"Our king." he said and Howland nodded.

They spoke a bit on their children and he remarked how Jojen seemed almost a different lad than he had been at Winterfell, something his old friend seemed most pleased about. When he told him of Robert and the betrothal it was strange his reaction far different than he'd expected. Even later as he walked to meet with Wyman before the feast that night he couldn't get his head around it, why would Jon be pleased he'd agreed to this?.

"Lord Stark." one of Wyman's men said when he reached his door.

"Is Lord Wyman inside?"

"He is my lord." the man said knocking and he walked in to find Wyman and Wylis sitting at a small table.

"Ned." Wyman said moving to stand up and he held his hand up and took a seat himself.

"Wyman, Wylis."

"I'm surprised to see you here Ned, though I know young Robb was most pleased when he found out you'd come." Wyman said.

"Aye, it's been good to see him. I want to thank you Wyman, you too Wylis he can't speak highly enough of his time in White Harbor and of you both, Wendel and the girls too."

"We're more than happy to have him Lord Stark, he's a good lad." Wylis said and he nodded his agreement.

"At dinner the other night he brought something up to me, something that I'd like to discuss with you both."

"Aye, have you eaten, drank Ned?" Wyman asked.

"I'll not say no to an ale, has the ice made it this far south?" he asked pleased when Wylis poured him some ale into a mug filled with ice "God's if Robert ever sees this we'll be hearing him shout about his hurt head for most of the night." he said chuckling which both men joined in with.

"So what is it you wished to discuss Ned?"

"A match, between Robb and Wynafred, Wyman?"

"They get along well and I'd be most pleased by it, son what say you?" Wyman asked turning to Wylis.

"I'd be more than happy to have Robb as a goodson and Wynafred and he seem more than happy together, so aye, I'm for it."

"We can iron out the details later, but for now we're agreed?" he asked and both Wyman and Wylis nodded "Then I'm most pleased Wyman, most pleased indeed."

"As am I Ned." Wyman said proudly.

"I wanted to speak to you on some other matters also, roads for one." Ned said.

"You saw them too?" Wyman said and he nodded "We need to do work on our own Ned, I'll put some coin on the table, I'm sure we can get the others to see the benefits also, quicker trade is good."

"It is" before he had a chance to speak on anything else though there was a knock on the door and he was surprised to see Ser Garlan enter the young knight seeming to be even more surprised to see him there.

"Lord Stark, Lord Wyman, Ser Wylis."

"Ser Garlan."

"I came with a note from my grandmother for you Lord Wyman, perhaps you can share it with Lord Stark too?" Garlan said handing Wyman the note which he read before speaking.

"Tomorrow evening, someone will come for us aye?"

"Aye, they will, before the feast my lord."

"Then tell your grandmother we'll attend."

"I will, the note my lord?" Ser Garlan asked holding out his hand and he watched as Wyman handed it back to the knight who walked and threw it into the open fire "My lords." he said then as he left.

He waited until the knight had left the room and turned to Wyman who was smiling and he looked to him for an explanation.

"We're being summoned to a meeting, it seems this tourney just like Harrenhal has an ulterior motive Ned, the king wishes to speak to us all."

"Is that not a risk?"

"Lady Olenna says the king will ensure it is not."

"I don't know Wyman with Robert here, his men, is this not just asking for trouble?"

"I have faith that Jon knows what he's doing Ned, whatever it is we need to discuss it has to be important." Wyman said and he nodded.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Sansa.**

After the actions of the Kingsguard against Lord Gerion and knowing that it was Jon that had warged into one of Willas's hawks, she had wished to speak to her brother. But the melee, then the rain and then Jon's own disappearance had meant that she could not. When they arrived back at Highgarden she had found herself, Meera, Mira Forrester, Arya, and Lyanna Mormont all in the company of Lady Jonelle while the rain fell outside.

She still wasn't completely sure what to make of the woman, while it seemed as if she was nice enough, she worried she was trying to take her mother's place, that she was trying to be Lady of Winterfell, and yet she wondered if that was really what she was doing. She seemed nice enough and so she resolved to get to know her better, to spend some time with her and it seems the weather wished it to be so too.

"Now I know you three won't' care for sowing." Lady Jonelle said to giggles from Arya and Lyanna "So instead I want you all to study up on the houses of the North, Lady Meera perhaps you can instruct these two in that." Jonelle said handing Meera a book.

"What of us?" Mira asked.

"Well, I think two fine northern ladies fostering in the south may appreciate embroidery more, am I right?" Jonelle asked smiling and both she and Mira nodded their approval.

While she'd already gotten Margaery her present, she still enjoyed to sew, and given she now had a new cousin she decided to make him a handkerchief, one with a black wolf in the center of it she felt would be appropriate. While Mira worked silently, Lady Jonelle sat beside her, and soon she found herself talking on things with her.

"You're close to your wolf Lady Sansa, more so than even Arya or Bran."

"I am, Jon gave us them and he's helped me a lot with Fang." she said and wondered how Lady Jonelle would speak on her brother."

"Your brother?" she asked and Sansa smiled.

"Aye, have you met him, he's the one with the white wolf, Ghost."

"I met him briefly a few years ago, he and Lord Jaime stopped along with the king when he was heading to the West, he's done quite well for himself, your father is most proud of him, your sister too."

"As am I." she said almost defensively.

"I can see that and rightfully so too, the Direwolf isn't just a sigil of your house Lady Sansa, it's a gift from the old gods, have you noticed Ghost's coloring?"

"He's white with red eyes."

"Aye, the same as the Weirwoods, your brother like you all has been blessed by the old gods, I'm happy to see you are all so close."

She found after that she listened more attentively to the things Lady Jonelle spoke of, tales of the Children of the Forest and the Old Gods, and she was almost jealous that Arya and Bran got to hear them all the time. Had she not been so happy in her fostering she thought she'd have liked to be taught by Lady Jonelle, far better than what Septa Mordane taught her anyway.

When the rain stopped she had almost wished to not go outside, but Elle as she had by then asked her to call her had insisted, saying the wolves wished to see their familiars. She stopped before she went outside though to thank the woman, finding she could see what it was that Arya and Bran liked about her much more clearly now.

"Thank you for today Elle." she said and she was graced with a pretty smile.

"It was good to spend some time with you Lady Sansa, I enjoyed it myself."

"Maybe we could speak some more while you're here?" she asked and Elle nodded.

"I'd like that Lady Sansa."

"Sansa, Elle, please call me Sansa."

"Sansa." Elle said and Sansa found herself walking happily to join the others later on.

The atmosphere at the feast that night was much different than it had been at the others, the king seemed in a good mood and so did some of those there, but apart from the table she was at it seemed to be almost forced. She however was happy that Margaery was sitting with them and not at the High Table, her place up there taken by Garlan and Leonette and she could see how pleased Jon was to have her at their table also.

Her brother was laughing with Joy, Cregan, Arya, and Meera, yet she caught him every few moments look to Margaery and smile, her friend blushing as she smiled back. Robb was busy talking to Wynafred and that left her to talk to Wylla and Margaery, while Loras, Jojen, and Brienne discussed the girl's showing in the melee.

"He looks like he's swallowed something horrible." Wylla said quietly and neither she nor Margaery needed to look to see who she was talking off.

"He does, good." Margaery said and all three of them broke out laughing.

They were giggling among themselves when all of a sudden they saw the man being brought in, the whole room quieting down as Ser Boros Blount was led in by two of his brothers. She and Margaery looked to the High Table and she saw the panicked look on the prince's face and she knew then it had been him who had told the knight to do it, he who had sent the knight to attack Lord Gerion from behind.

As she turned to Jon she saw that both Margaery and he were also looking at the prince and their expressions showed they knew so too. The king coughed loudly before standing and she was surprised to see the man looked sober, something he hadn't been much since he'd arrived here.

"My lords, my ladies, Lord Gerion." the King began as he looked to Gerion "What happened today shamed me, it shamed the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan if you will."

All eyes in the room were on Ser Barristan as he tore the white cloak off the man who trembled in the center of the room. Folding it up he handed it to one of the other Kingsguard's and nodded to the king.

"You have dishonored yourself Boros Blount, you are no longer a Kingsguard and I hereby sentence you to serve your time at the wall, may you find the honor there that you sorely lacked here today."

"I.."

"Ser Barristan remove this man, see to it that he departs this night for the wall, be gone, and let it be known that we will not stand for dishonor as long as I am king."

Sansa looked around the room and saw some surprised looks, Lady Olenna seemed genuinely shocked by what she'd seen and it was only when she saw the smirking man with the mustache nod at her that she wondered why did he seem so happy. Jon walked her to her room later that night and she said it to him, saying how she found it most strange.

"He's an odd fellow, I don't trust him." she said.

"Why not?"

"The wolves, what you said about them, Fang, Ghost didn't like him, is it, am I wrong to think so?" she asked confused.

"No, I told you to trust them, to keep Fang close. I don't trust him either, but see how she reacts should you find yourself near the man again."

"I will, good night Jon." she said hugging her brother.

"Good night little sister, don't forget the race is early in the morning."

"Are you competing?" she asked excitedly.

"I am, maybe you'll make some coin." he said and she giggled as she entered her room, maybe she would.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jaime.**

His wife had been exuberant in her celebration that night, so much so that he was glad he wasn't competing today. He had woken up early, eager to get a start on the day, and to have a morning spar and given how stiff his muscles were he needed to work them out, far differently than he had the previous night. As he groaned when putting on his boots he heard his wife's laughter in the background.

"I fought in the melee, took a knock from more than one opponent and went head to head with the Strongboar and yet you're the one who moves like he was in a fight, was I too hard on you my love?" she said her smile annoying at this hour in the morning.

"Maybe I'm getting old." he said and she laughed some more then.

"Maybe you should come back to bed, I could rub it better for you."

"It is fine, it's the rest of me that's old." he said to more laughs.

"What hour is the race at?"

"Early, before lunch and then the early rounds of the joust."

"You riding today?"

"No thank the gods." he said and she smirked as she walked to the crib checking to make sure their daughter was still asleep which she was.

"Are you sure you wish to spar?" she asked a little more seriously as she walked over to him.

"Aye, I think I slept badly, the spar will loosen me up."

"But I like it when you're tight and coiled and ready to pounce my lion" she said her hands reaching around to grab his arse.

"Don't I know it." he said kissing her before he turned to walk from the room.

He found Jon waiting when he got there, something which had surprised him in their morning spars was that while Jon would accept pointers from Arthur and would spar with him, he would only ever do so at his direction. Almost as if this was their time and he'd not sully it by using it with someone else without his approval, he found he liked that, it made it clear Jon valued it as much as he did.

"You look tired my lord."

"I didn't get enough sleep last night." he said and Jon chuckled "Don't you start I got enough of that from my wife.

"I'm sure you did." Jon said and try as he might the little sod was too fast as he ducked out of the way of the slap he aimed at him.

The spar began then and he found himself smiling as he loosened up, laughing soon at the barbs Jon was throwing his way. Even enjoying the little creases he was able to put in Jon's forehead when mentioning his own upcoming marriage, years away though it was. By the time he'd beaten him they were both breathing a little heavy and laughing as Arthur shook his head as he carried the water to them.

"You two are like children." Arthur said handing them the water and chuckling as he sat down.

"Sometimes its good to be a child Arthur." he said and Jon nodded.

"We have enough serous stuff to deal with later. Marwyn arrived yesterday, he has the rest of the names." Jon said and he looked to him surprised he'd not called him about the Maester.

"Why didn't you come for me?"

"I thought you and Dacey could spend some time together and what he had to say wasn't leading to anything happening without speaking to you, so there was no need to disturb you."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Aye, he spoke of Summerhall." Jon said and Arthur turned his head to look at them both.

"What did he say?"

"That the egg came from there, my father found it there among the rubble and that I need to speak to the woman who sent him there."

"It was no woman, Rhaegar got a letter from your uncle at the wall." Arthur said.

"Who got it from Marwyn who got it from Mya Rivers." Jon said and he found himself shaking his head trying to keep up with things.

"Who?"

"Mya Rivers, the Ghost of High Heart, Aegon the unlikely's bastard daughter and Walder's great great aunt some times removed." Jon said and Jaime looked and finally noticed the large man was not with them, though he'd assumed he'd been given the day off because of the melee.

"I don't understand this."

"My family has been steered in directions by many people my lord and for many reasons, be it the Maesters and their fears of magic, be it the gods themselves or people thinking them acting out their will. For nearly three hundred years someone, some presence has been pushing the Targaryen's down a specific path. From the moment they left Valyria my family's been at the whims of gods or monsters. "

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"So the prince that can promised can bring the dawn." Jon said.

"Jon?"

"Aegon the unworthy, Aegon the unlikely, Jaehaerys, Aerys, Rhaegar, what does that lead to Jaime, Arthur?"

"I don't know."

"Me, that's what it leads to." Jon said and he laughed "I know, I can see how both of you are looking at me and how crazy I sound right now, how mad this seems, I didn't see it at first, it was talking with Rhaenys that made it clear."

"Brynden Rivers, Mya Rivers, Gwenys Rivers, three bastard children of Aegon the unworthy and Melissa Blackwood, three children who possessed certain gifts, certain talents, three who'd play their part. Who was Jaehaerys's mother Arthur?"

"Betha Blackwood." Arthur said.

"Targaryen's and Blackwoods linked for how many generations? What do you know of Summerhall?"

"Jon?"

"Rhaenys showed me Summerhall, I saw a dragon fly, it circled and circled but didn't stay and then a dragon was born, but it was not the right dragon. Who was born in Summerhall Arthur?"

"Your father."

"Aye and then he found the egg which became my sister there. I don't see it all yet, I can't see it clearly, but the Blackwoods, the Ghost of High Heart, Summerhall, it's all connected, I just don't know how or why. There's something missing and I need to go to High Heart and Summerhall to find it and then to Dragonstone."

"Jon, you can't Summerhall and High Heart yes, but Dragonstone, you can't go there. Stannis, even offering him a trade deal I can't see why he'd wish you there."

"Don't worry my lord, when I go he'll not be able to stop me."

"Jon?"

"It's almost time for my sister to fly."

He found himself not hungry when he got back to the keep, his appetite was gone both from the strangeness of the talk with Jon and by the knowledge that they'd be meeting later that night to discuss the future. Both he and Arthur suggested Jon not speak on what they'd discussed and he agreed for now, though he said he'd be speaking to Margaery on it and Jaime knew he couldn't stop that.

By the time it came for the race to start he had tried to get the memory of the morning out of his mind, tried to focus on enjoying the race itself. Seeing the competitors lined up he found himself smirking, at least he could enjoy watching Jon ride Winter and make some coin along the way he thought, and briefly at least found his mind clear.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She sat with her family as the race got ready to begin, Willas was almost as excited as she was, her brother had a number of his horses in this race, one he'd gifted Renly Baratheon that the Lord was riding. But for Margaery, there was only one rider she was looking at, one horse, and as she looked down at Jon she thought him to look so very small compared to some of the other competitors.

But she found herself almost breathless when he stood up in the stirrups, when the wind caught his hair and when his jacket opened and she saw it tied to his belt. She had hoped he'd come and ask her for a favor, ask for something to give him luck and as she saw it wave in the air she knew now why he had not. The ribbon blew and when he looked up she could see that while he was making it look as if he was not looking at her, he was showing her that he carried her favor always.

"Your Graces, my lords, and ladies, we are about to enjoy a display of horsemanship, a race around Highgarden itself with the prize of one thousand gold dragons and a horse of the winner's choosing courtesy of Lord Willas Tyrell. Among the competitors in this race are Lord Renly Baratheon, the king's own brother. Prince Oberyn Martell, Ser Baelor Hightower, Lord Mathis Rowan, Lord Patrek Mallister,.." she found herself drifting off as the Herald must have read every single name and could see the king become agitated as he drank yet another mug filled with wine.

"Get on with it." the king shouted to laughs and then the herald nodded and she and everyone else looked down to see the two men raise the flags and then it began.

She looked on eagerly as the horses began to run, trying and failing to see Jon amongst the now grouped together competitors. Looking on as they finally disappeared from her sight she laughed to herself when she realized they were all essentially sitting there looking at nothing. Something which created an uncomfortable silence and soon had her father speaking to one of the servants hurriedly, and then after a few moments, they were entertained by the worst fools ever.

"Father should have listened to me." Loras said from beside her.

"Why?"

"I told him the way he should have done this, this wasn't it."

"Then how?" she asked curiously as one of the fools tripped the other to stifled laughs.

"When we were in the North, Jon and Lord Jaime had a race, they raced to a set of trees a half-mile away and turned around them before racing back. We could see them race off in the distance and then when they turned they were coming towards us, but all the way we see them ride." Loras said and she had to admit it sounded far better than this.

Time seemed to stretch on, the fools had already out served any benefit of having them out there and the crowd was bored and beginning to get very impatient. The king even more so, and she thought he was about to say something when she heard someone shout.

"They're coming."

She like the rest of the crowd turned to see the dust in the distance, she could make out horses but couldn't see who it was and she closed her eyes praying Jon was safe, that he'd not fallen or had an accident, something Loras must have picked up on.

"You've no need to worry sis, Jon is the best horseman out there, he and Winter are unbeatable."

"Did you bet on him?" she asked and her brother laughed.

"Of course I did.

She was smiling when she heard it, Joy's excited yell of Jon's name focussing her attention more clearly on the race.

Winter wasn't just winning, she was so far ahead it was as if the other horses weren't moving. They dust she had seen earlier was from those who were chasing, those who were running their own race because as the Starks began to cheer, as Joy and the Lannisters began to cheer, she too rose to her feet to cheer for Jon. As he crossed the finish line she saw the smile on his face and the favor on his belt and found herself smiling just as broadly as he was.

"I told you." Loras said and then she heard the king.

"Ned, did you see that, by the gods I've not seen anyone ride as your boy does."

"Aye, a well earned win your grace." Ned Stark said smiling proudly.

She wanted nothing more than to go to him and help him celebrate and looked on jealously as Sansa, her siblings, and Joy and Cregan did so. She was glad Loras stayed with her and by the time the last competitor had finished Jon was standing in front of the stands taking the plaudits, something he seemed embarrassed about. They had a break for lunch before the first of the jousts began, and she managed to sneak off to meet with him, finding him in the secluded garden.

"You were amazing." she said hugging him tightly.

"My lady's favor is as lucky as ever it seems." he said and she blushed as he held it in his hand.

"I had thought to give you another." she said and he smiled.

"This one is special." he said and she looked at him, her eyes focussing on his lips as he spoke, the lips she'd kissed and would like to kiss once again "Your grandmother wishes me to speak to your mother." Jon said and her eyes looked to his.

"Why?"

"I believe she wishes me to tell her of us, I think she may know already." he said and she felt both panicked and eager to speak to her mother also.

"Should we go together?" she asked and felt disappointed when he shook his head.

"I think your grandmother wishes for your mother to get the measure of me, to see if she approves or not, if we both go she may not speak so freely."

"My mother likes you, she will approve." she said determinedly and he smiled.

"I will make it my mission to see she does my lady." he bowed and she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Jon." she said giggling.

"Margaery." he said joining her.

She felt his hand take hers and pull her close and he leaned forward, her eyes closing as she felt his lips on hers, she could feel his breathing was as shaky as her own and the kiss seemed to last forever, both of them breathless when it ended.

"Forgive me." he said blushing.

"Only if you promise to do that again."

"I promise to do so often Just Margaery." he said and she kissed him herself this time.

"Then I shall hold you to your promise Just Jon."

He walked her back to the keep, close to her but nothing that wouldn't seem like two people who'd just met and happened to be walking in the same direction. She walked to her rooms while Jon headed to speak to her mother before the jousts began. She was walking down the corridor when she saw him, smelt him actually, the mint lingering in the air proving he'd been there for some time.

"Lady Margaery I'm so glad I bumped into you." Lord Baelish said and she smiled and schooled her features knowing this wasn't just a chance encounter.

"It's good to see you Lord Baelish, is there something I can help you with?"

"I come carrying some correspondence my lady, our prince feels terrible about how he's behaved and is rightfully full of apology and remorse."

"As any prince would be my lord." she said as he handed her the letter.

"Of course, but perhaps after reading what Prince Joffrey has to say you'll see it in your way to see his actions in a different light?." the lord said his grinning face beginning to annoy her.

"What light could threatening a girl with a knife be seen other than an unfavorable one my lord, let alone the insult to myself?."

"His grace was under a tremendous amount of worry my lady, seeing those wolves so close to your person, the fear of the possibilities caused an overreaction that has been misconstrued."

"And calling me a lying bitch my lord, is that to be blamed on the wolves too?"

"It is not my lady, however, I'm sure the prince's apology is genuine, and no doubt the influence of a fine lady such as yourself can only serve to ensure such events never happen again."

"I thank you, my lord, I shall, of course, give his grace's letter every consideration it deserves."

"I ask no more my lady, a fine race was it not?" he said smirking even more now.

"It was indeed my lord, a worthy victor."

"Indeed, a most talented man is young Jon Snow, most talented, not content with opening mines and building ships it seems even horsemanship is something he excels at."

"Some people excel my lord, others do not."

"Truer words have not been spoken my lady, I shall leave you to ready yourself for the joust, perhaps we'll see the young man excel there. Though really a boy of his age shouldn't compete, one never knows what may happen." Lord Baelish said and she found herself rushing to her room.

Once inside she threw the letter on her desk and found her breathing coming short, she sat down and began to feel faint, feel the tears in her eyes, her worry overcoming her. She reached for some water and knocked the mug with her hand, watching as it fell to the ground and smashed, her guard quickly running into the room at the sound.

"My lady are you well?"

"My grandmother, please fetch my grandmother, I am well, but please ask her to come." she said and the guard nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

She grabbed another mug and filled it and then drank it down so quickly she felt it drip down her chin onto her dress, one thought in her head overriding all others.

"Willas." she said softly.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Alerie.**

She had been asked to host a tea, a tea she more than wished to attend, her goodmother, her sister, Prince Oberyn's paramour, Lady Dacey, and her mother and Lady Genna. Knowing that all of them knew of Jon Snow's true name making her even more excited for it, even more, eager this day to hurry along.

The horse race was not as exciting as she'd have wished for and she couldn't but agree that Mace should have listened to their sons, both Garlan and Willas had said it would be so, and Loras had even suggested a different route. The idea of the race around Highgarden though too good for her husband to see past, in the end, they'd sat and waited, and only for the fact that Jon had won it would have been a pointless exercise.

Of the first six horses, four had been bred by Willas including Jon's horse Winter, and when Mace had heard that he had soon been speaking up their son's achievements. She had cried off the public lunch after the race feeling the need to get changed and as she finished and was heading back, Pala knocked to tell her she had a visitor, that Jon had come to see her.

"Send him in Pala." she said and took a seat while she waited.

"My lady forgive me, I didn't wish to intrude." Jon said and she wondered where the white wolf was.

"Your friend not with you Jon?" she said with a soft smile.

"Ghost is with his siblings my lady, having them all here they are most eager to spend time together before they part, and it's safer having them in numbers."

"Safer?"

"Given what happened with the prince I worry someone may wish to gain favor by harming one of them." he said shocking her.

"What did you wish to speak to me of Jon?"

"I think we know that's not my name my lady."

"Indeed."

"I ask your forgiveness, my lady, in not telling you I meant no disrespect or slight. I just, I wasn't sure who I should and should not tell and I feel now I erred in not telling you sooner." he said and she was surprised by how chided he sounded.

"I understand Jon, you prefer Jon?"

"I think it's best, for now, my lady."

"I understand Jon, I'm not one who cares for politics. I understand it's needed and my goodmother revels in playing this game of thrones, I do not. I wish for only one thing, do you know what that is Jon?"

"For your children to be happy." he said and she smiled.

"Indeed, my Loras thinks very highly of you as does my Margaery, I believe you feel the same do you not?"

"Loras is my best friend my lady, he is someone I trust, someone I would do anything to protect."

"And Margaery."

"I..I..wish her to be my wife my lady, to be my queen."

"Olenna has told me such, and were I to refuse my permission?" she asked curiously.

"My feelings for Margaery are true my lady, I would not seek another, but I would not wish to go against her family's wishes either. While I would want the choice to be hers alone, this is not the world we live in, should I not have your approval then I would be forced to accept it."

"You give up much to easily Jon Snow." she said chuckling.

"I never said I'd give up my lady, only that I'd be forced to accept it. I would do everything in my power to show you that your refusal was a mistake, that my feelings, that Margaery's feelings are what's most important."

"I wish my daughter to be happy Jon, can you promise me that?"

"I promise that I'll never dishonor her, nor disrespect her, nor love another my lady, for me there is just Margaery."

"As for her there is Just Jon." she said laughing.

"You know of that?" he said blushing.

"I am a mother Jon, I know of my daughter's heart. I care not for the crown, oh I can see why Robert is a bad king and why his son would be a terrible one, but I care not for it. My daughter being queen is my husband's dream, my goodmother's, all I wish for is for her life to be happy and I believe you'll make her happy. You have my blessing Jon and my support."

"I thank you, my lady." Jon said his smile beaming.

"Now if you'll escort me I believe we have a joust to attend to."

The joust was the early rounds and it was dull, she found most jousts were, she loved the pageantry, loved the balls and feasts though they could go on, and she particularly looked forward to Margaery's nameday itself. But the joust, the riding down the tilt, the crashing of lances she found not to her taste. She was happy when the day came to an end, eager to get to the tea with the ladies and now even more so after speaking to Jon.

That he had her daughter's affections was clear, it had been clear from King's Landing, clear perhaps from before that as she remembered the presents he sent Margaery and how she reacted to them. That he shared them, felt them too was even more clear to her now, she worried about the fight to come, about war and what it may mean. But what she didn't worry about was Jon, of him she had no doubt, he would be a fine husband for her girl, one she was more than happy to call a goodson one day.

Sitting in the room she watched as they came in, each of them ladies she'd spoken to but briefly, each of them powerful in their own right. As they sat they looked to her and to her goodmother who had joined them and she found herself eager to begin, eager to speak on plans for the future, to speak to ladies who would help to shape the realm.

"Ladies shall we have tea." she said and smiled at the nods.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

Marwyn had sent his mind in a million directions, the things he said forcing him down into thoughts he wasn't sure were his own. When he'd gone he had lain down on the bed and went looking for her, went searching and was glad he'd not taken her advice, glad he was tired as it was Rhaenys he sought and not Rhaenix. He had found her on the cliffs, she was walking down a rocky staircase towards a cove, the sea out in the bay leaving the sand uncovered.

"_You are troubled, little brother." Rhaenys said._

"_More than troubled."_

"_Why?"_

"_Who are we Rhae?"_

"_We are dragons, little brother." Rhaenys said smiling and he reached out and took her hand in his, he looked at her, her dark hair, her purple eyes, the woman she would have been, the woman she should have been._

"_We are pawns big sister, pawns in a game, it's all we've ever been." he said and she looked at him smiling._

"_You've only just realized that?" she said and he laughed._

"_There are two games little brother, the game of thrones, and the game of life, both have the same rule."_

"_You win or you die."_

"_And you will win little brother, you will win for all of us."_

"_How can you know this?"_

"_How can you not?" she said looking at him and he felt her hands on his face "Our family is you Jaehaerys, you're the end of our line, you're the meaning of it all, what it's been leading up to, don't you see that?"_

"_I don't understand Rhae, I don't understand any of this?"_

"_Daenys dreamed and we came here, Aegon wished and we conquered, have you ever asked yourself why little brother?"_

"_No." he said honestly._

"_We needed to be here, we needed to unite the seven kingdoms, only a dragon can rule Jae, only a true dragon can Bring the Dawn, you are the prince that was promised, everything that happened has led to you, can't you see?"_

"_You're saying it's my fault, that I'm the reason, if so then it's not worth it, it's never been worth it." he said shaking his head._

_The slap was hard and heavy and his sister's anger clear._

"_How dare you, how dare you think so, you are worth it, you're worth it all, everything, anything, you're worth it, don't ever speak like that again, don't ever say that to me again." she said her tears falling._

"_Rhae."_

"_No Jae, whatever it took for you to be in this world it's worth it, whatever the cost, if I knew I'd have gladly paid it. I don't know what it is you're to do, I don't have all the answers, but look at me little brother, you are worth the price, do you hear me? You are worth any price." she said taking him in his arms as he sobbed on her shoulders._

_How long he stood there for he wasn't sure, but stand he did and eventually he looked at her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek._

"_I love you big sister."_

"_I love you too little brother." she said hugging him tightly._

It had been still dark when he woke and he had ended up going to the library, he and Ghost and Jors, he had looked and been happy to find the books on his family and he had read them eagerly. It didn't take long to see the pattern, Blackwoods and Targaryen's linked by blood and it would seem by magic too. His line went directly to a Blackwood by blood and he was connected to them magically, to Nan, to Bloodraven, and to Mya Rivers.

Blood and magic, fire and blood, there was more but he couldn't figure it out, Summerhall was the work of the Maesters, but something else had happened there, something different, and he needed to find out what. So he had spoken to Jaime, to Arthur, he had read up more and spoken to Marwyn some more, but still, he couldn't get to it.

He had been tempted to use the Glass Candles, to look at it but it drained him, it tired him, and he had a race to prepare for and so he had done that instead. It was while Warging into Winter, while beating the others he had felt something at the edge of his mind, a presence trying to get in and it had almost cost him the race, his eyes closed as he tried to reach out to it.

"_Sing the song young prince."_

"_What song?"_

"_Sing the song for me and I'll tell you what I can, my time is near done, sing me the song so I can be happy one last time."_

"_What song?"_

"_The song of my daughter, Jenny's song."_

Later as he walked to the meeting his mind was in turmoil, Ghost stood at one end of the hall, and Jaime's guards at the other, he had warged into mice and checked the rooms finding Littlefinger laying in his and Robert with a whore in his own. Joffrey was whining to his mother and their guards were busy. As he entered the room he looked around as they stood to their feet.

"Please take your seats." he said.

His uncles and his aunts, Lady Olenna, Lord Jaime and Lady Dacey, Lady Maege, Lord Howland and Lord Wyman, Ser Richard, and Ser Barristan who was wearing a grey cloak which he found amusing. Lady Genna, Lord Gerion and Lord Kevan, and sitting in the corner looking at him worriedly was Margaery and he wished to go her but saw that Loras held her hand.

"Many years ago at a tourney my father wished to depose a bad king. Lord Varys finding out and for his own reasons told my grandfather and the realm suffered because of it. I am here because of that tourney, but there are those who are not, I ask that we bow our heads and remember the fallen, remember those who would have been here, those who should have be here." he said and he bowed his head.

He pictured her dark hair and her smile, his silver hair as he played the harp, he pictured her holding a babe, his silver hair barely showing and he pictured a girl playing with a black cat. Rhaenys may be right but he didn't need to be happy about it, he didn't need to not feel the sadness he felt at them not being here, nor could he ignore the part of him that felt him a bad substitute for them all, for any of them.

"Marwyn has given me the names of the Maester's involved, the ones at the Citadel, and the ones in houses throughout the realm."

"You have all of them your grace?" his uncle Ned asked.

"I do, two have already been dealt with." he said and Lord Wyman looked to him.

"How your grace?"

"They were killed my lord, Caleotte spent years poisoning Prince Doran and Princess Elia amongst his other crimes, Creylen's crimes were even more heinous. As for the others, Lady Genna if you would." he said and smiled when she spoke.

"The Maester's are responsible for so much evil that it's hard to know where to begin, they've fostered hatred between houses, they've steered houses down the path of their choosing regardless of the consequences or cost to that house" she said looking to Ned and then him "But they have spent most of their existence trying to end House Targaryen."

"How?" Lady Maege asked.

"Jon?" Genna asked and he nodded.

"In many different ways, but the worst of them were visited upon Queen Rhaella." Genna said and he interrupted.

"My grandmother had three miscarriages, three stillborn babes and two who died within a year of being born, none of these were natural events." he said and heard the gasps from Maege and his uncle Ned.

"Jon I'm sorry." his uncle said and he nodded.

"I wish I could wait and deal with them, that I could try them and see justice done. I wish that I didn't seek vengeance but my blood calls out for it and even did it not these men are too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"You mean to kill them?" Howland asked.

"I see no other choice, but I bring it to you all. I think this is right, this is just, and this is the safest course of action, is there any here who think me wrong?"

"I don't hold with killing men without a trial." Lord Kevan said "But when I heard what Creylen did, what he cost my family, never have I been so glad a man was already dead. These men didn't just seek to harm the Targaryens, this is not just Jon's vengeance, it is mine too."

"Ned?" Howland said looking to his uncle.

"They killed my mother, let them face the vengeance of the old gods."

"I say aye." Lord Wyman said and one by one they agreed until it got to Olenna.

"How do we do this?" she asked.

"Richard and I have come up with a plan, it'll take some time to put in place but it will work, I give you my word on that my lady." he said and she nodded.

"I don't doubt it your grace."

With the Maesters dealt with it fell to speak to Robert and here he found himself surprised by what his uncle Ned told him.

"He did what?" he asked after his uncle had told them.

"He never offered the betrothal for Sansa, Jon, he instead offered one for Bran and Myrcella." his uncle said shakily and he began to laugh.

"Jon?" Jaime asked.

"How does Robert come up with a better plan than us." he said chuckling.

"Jon?" Gerion asked.

"Lady Genna when we spoke on Myrcella and Tommen you asked me what our plans for them were, at the time we had none, does having her married to my cousin and giving them a keep of their own work for you?"

"You would keep the betrothal?" Ned asked.

"What are your plans for Bran, uncle?"

"He's to be squire to the Blackfish and then I had thought of Moat Cailin or Sea Dragon Point?"

"What about Riverrun?" Gerion asked and all heads turned to him

"My lord?" Jon said.

"House Tully will not keep that land, not given what they've done."

"Lord Gerion." he said angrily and found to his shock it was too late.

"What have they done?" Ned asked.

"Uncle, please not now, not here, I'll speak to you on it in private." he said and his uncle nodded.

"Riverrun your grace?" Lady Genna asked.

"Would that be acceptable?" he asked Jaime.

"As Lord Paramount?" Jaime asked.

"No, I don't think so, we may need to name someone else, even House Tully led by Bran may not be accepted." he said and Jaime nodded.

"We can sort the particulars out later, does it work for you to have Myrcella and Brandon Stark wed?" Lady Olenna said and he was relieved to see that each of the Lannister's seemed happy and his uncle nodded though he could see he was thinking on what Gerion had hinted at.

"Which brings us to Robert and to Joffrey."

"What of Tommen your grace?" Genna asked.

"Ser Barristan if Tommen was to squire do you think it possible you'd be sent to be his Kingsguard?"

"No your grace, it would be Ser Arys or someone else."

"What if the queen insisted upon it?" he said and the knight looked at him.

"Aye I can see that, I'm sure if the queen insisted on it, aye, yes."

"Tommen he's safe for now?" he asked.

"He is your grace?"

"Jon I don't understand?" Jaime said.

"When I'm knighted I'll need a squire will I not?"

He saw the smile on both Jaime's and Genna's face, Kevan and Gerion looked to each other and nodded and he saw Lady Olenna's smirk.

"You think you can get Robert to agree?" Oberyn asked.

"I think if it's presented right we can, and we have time to do so. Which brings us to Prince Joffrey." he said distastefully.

"He may not be as big a problem soon your grace." Ser Richard said.

"Why?" he asked

"My latest whisper tells me that Robert spoke to his brother about fostering him, his brother reluctantly agreed."

"Renly won't help the boy." Jaime said and Richard chuckled.

"His other brother Lord Jaime."

The laughter was heard all around the room at the idea of Joffrey being sent to Dragonstone, Joffrey to be fostered by Stannis Baratheon, even if that didn't straighten him out it at least took him from King's Landing.

"My lords, my ladies, my father planned to hold a Grand Council, to have the realm declare him to be king and to have my grandfather removed. I too would like to do so, but all in this room know that's not to be, Robert, Jon Arryn they will not give up the Throne even if the realm orders them to do so."

"No, so it's to be war then?" Howland said and he nodded.

"It is, my sister is almost ready to allow me to fly with her, soon she and Lygaron will be too big to hide, the whispers too loud even for Ser Richard to hide. I do not know when, but we have time to prepare and prepare we shall. My lords I ask for your support to begin to make ready plans to take back the throne stolen from my family."

"You have mine your grace." Oberyn said.

"You have House Tyrell your grace." Olenna said and Loras and then Margaery smiled at him.

"The North stands with you my king." his uncle Ned said and Howland, Maege, and Wyman nodded.

"The West is yours." Jaime said as did Gerion, Genna, Kevan, and Dacey too.

"We stand with you now and always." Arthur said.

"Now and always." Barristan and Richard said looking at him proudly.

Looking to Margaery he smiled which she returned and he nodded.

"I am humbled my lords, my ladies, I vow to be a better king than the last we've had, I swear to do what I can to make this realm what it should be, to make people's lives better, I swear it on Fire and Blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells his uncle some uncomfortable truths, and Ned meets a man he'd rather not. A young prince and princess meet a white wolf and A Queen of Love and Beauty is crowned.


	83. The Queen of Love and Beauty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon speaks to Margaery and Ned and Ned has an encounter with a man he wished not to see. Genna meets with her niece and a prince and princess meet with a white wolf, while the Joust sees a Queen of Love and Beauty crowned.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

He had wished to speak to his uncle after the meeting, but he could see there was something upsetting Margaery and so after promising his uncle he would speak to him as soon as he finished, he had gone with Margaery and Olenna to Olenna's room. He had tried to reassure her along the way but for whatever reason, he found that while she smiled she never seemed to relax.

Once inside the room he took a seat and was upset to see she sat closer to her grandmother than to him and so when he spoke his tone was far harsher than it should have been.

"What's going on?" he asked and Margaery gave him a startled look which made him shrink back in his chair "Margaery please what is it?" he asked far softer this time.

"Are you competing in the joust?" she asked nervously.

"I am, me and Loras both, why?"

"And if I asked you not to?" she said and he looked at her not sure why she was looking so scared.

"I don't understand, why would you not wish me to compete?

"Littlefinger." Olenna said making him turn to look at her.

"My lady?"

"Lord Baelish met me outside my room, what he said Jon, how he said it, I think he plans something against you in the joust." Margaery said.

"What did he say?" Jon said and tried to keep his anger in check, thankfully it was Olenna who spoke.

"He tried to suggest he was bringing this." Olenna said holding up a piece of paper and handing it to him "From that spoilt prince as an apology, that we were all mistaken and he's not a sadistic little shit but a hero trying to protect my granddaughter." Olenna said with a snort.

"And about the joust?"

"That perhaps given your age you shouldn't compete, that one never knows what may happen." Olenna said and Jon calmed himself before going over to Margaery and kneeling down in front of her chair.

"Margaery." he took her hand and looked up at her "He can't influence the joust in any way, the draw we can change who does it at the last moment so he has no influence. I can have him watched so he doesn't get to speak to whoever I would face."

"I don't want you to compete Jon." she said looking at him and he looked to Olenna who nodded before he took her in his arms.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"You know I do."

"I promise I'll be well, I need to do this Margaery to be seen to do this, Loras does too, but I swear it we'll both be unharmed. If I even think for a moment that there is some danger, I'll cheat." he said and she moved from his arms looking at him.

"Cheat?" she asked.

"I'll warg into my opponent's horse, have them ride away." he said and she smirked.

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can, if I even for a moment think myself or Loras are in any danger then prepare to laugh." he said and she smiled more true now "I mean what could be funnier than seeing a horse suddenly run off in a completely different direction." he said and finally got a laugh.

"Promise me you won't take any risks?" she asked.

"I promise." he hugged her again and rose to his feet walking over to the table and handing Olenna back the note, he never even bothered to read it knowing that it wasn't Joffrey who wrote it. Looking at the woman he mouthed that they'd speak later and walked back over to Margaery.

"I think its time we went to our beds." Olenna said and he nodded.

"I need to speak to my uncle, can we meet before you break your fast on the morrow?" he said to Margaery who nodded eagerly "Lady Olenna, Margaery." he said then as he walked from the room.

As soon as he rounded the corridor he moved his fingers from his palm, surprised to see there was no blood there as he'd been pressing them hard against it as he spoke. He closed his eyes and he breathed deeply and reached out for Ghost, the white wolf was hunting with some of the pack, Grey Wind, Lya, and Nymeria with him while Dusk, Summer, and Fang slept in their rooms.

"Protect the Pack." he whispered and felt the white wolf give him his agreement and he knew he'd go to Margaery's room when he returned.

"Jon?" Arthur asked and he shook his head to suggest there was nothing to worry about.

"We need to speak to my uncle, I'll explain this later." he said and Arthur nodded as they walked to his uncle's room.

Littlefinger hadn't threatened him, he doubted he was even making such a threat to Margaery, what he had done though was scare her, he'd hit upon a fear she would no doubt have. Given Willas's injury she and her family would be concerned about Loras competing, him too, and Littlefinger had managed to hit that nerve, the question was why?

He knew how the man felt about him, he'd arranged for him to be killed once already, but he doubted he'd make a move here. It was too hard to control, to fix the lists and then find an opponent you were sure to face was much too difficult. He could try something with Winter or his equipment but Jon would know if he had, so no he wasn't actually trying to hurt him, more he was playing on Margeaery's fear and it was then that it hit him, he knew?

He knew of them, or he suspected at least and he thought then of what Olenna had said and felt a fool. As he reached his uncle's room and knocked on the door though he shook that from his head, he had plenty of time to deal with Littlefinger and he suspected it would be far easier than what he was about to do anyway.

"Jon."

"Uncle." he said walking into the room.

He could see his uncle looking at him both eagerly and with a large amount of nervousness while he himself only felt the latter.

"I didn't wish to tell you this, to speak to you on it. I had hoped that you'd never need to find out."

"This is what we spoke of in the Godswood?" his uncle asked.

"Aye, it is."

"Tell me Jon." his uncle said determinedly.

He sighed as he began to tell his uncle it all, the attack in the Riverlands, how the men were Essosi and had been paid for by Edmure, and how they believed that Lady Catelyn had asked her brother to arrange it.

"Jon, you cannot know this, you cannot be certain of this."

"On this no, on what happened in the West though there is no doubt."

"Jon?"

He told him then of Bronn, of Richard watching Littlefinger, of seeing Lady Catelyn and him together and of hearing of the plan being made. How Richard had arranged for it to be their man who was hired and how Littlefinger had used one of his brothel managers to act as the go-between. When he explained the mummery and the reason behind it, how Edmure had shown his pleasure and raised a toast to his death, he saw his uncle's expression quickly change.

"How have you let them live, gods Jon I'm sorry, I.." his uncle said shaking his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about uncle."

"She is my wife Jon, she is my wife and I….I…"

"Uncle."

"How can you be so calm about this, how are you not screaming it out loud, we've just ordered the deaths of how many men, why are you not doing the same here, Littlefinger, Edmure, Cat, I don't..Jon?" his uncle said and while there was anger in his voice there was hurt and confusion too.

"For three hundred years people have plotted to kill my family, uncle, they've sought to end our line. A line which as of now is me, an aunt who is somewhere in Essos, an aged uncle stuck at a wall of ice and a sister who's somehow a dragon. For three hundred years, my family has been killed off, manipulated, drawn into wars and conspired against, even now I don't know the full extent of what was the Maester's fault and what was our own hubris."

"Jon."

"You think I've not thought it, I've not thought of taking Littlefinger and seeing him fall, of bringing Riverrun and House Tully to the ground? I'm a dragon uncle, of course I've thought of it."

"Then why have you not?"

"Because I'm not only a dragon, I'm a wolf too. Littlefinger will pay when it serves me best, Edmure will pay when it serves me best…"

"And Cat?" his uncle asked worriedly.

"Is the mother of my brothers, the mother of my sisters, if I hurt her then I hurt them and while it may be unavoidable, I'm trying uncle, I'm trying.." he said as he shook his head "I'm trying to think of how it could be."

They sat in silence for a few moments afterward, neither knowing what to say and neither wishing to be first to speak, in the end, it was his uncle who did so.

"They can't know." his uncle said.

"I know."

"A part of me wants to ride to Riverrun, to drag them both out and take their damn heads myself."

"You can't, uncle should you see her, you can't speak of this."

"I know, you wish me to be a wolf." his uncle said looking to him.

"You are a wolf, uncle."

He got up from his chair and walked over placing his hand on his uncle's shoulder, feeling his uncle's hand reach out and touch his own and after nodding he turned to walk to the door.

"You shouldn't have had to face this Jon, this life it shouldn't have been the one you had."

"It's the only one I could have had uncle." he said a soft smile on his face as he thought of Rhaeny's words.

"I am here for you Jon, always."

"I know, I'm most grateful for it uncle, goodnight."

"Goodnight nephew."

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Genna.**

She had enjoyed the tea immensely, knowing that Lady Alerie was no longer in the dark was a weight off her mind. She liked the woman and felt it wrong that she didn't know the truth, so finding out she did was something she was happy about. The tea itself had started benign enough, soon though talk had turned to her niece and grandnephew and she knew then Jaime had been right, the war had always been coming.

"_Ladies' I'm glad you could all join me today." Alerie said._

"_We're most happy to be invited sister." Lynesse answered._

"_My nephew?" _

"_Is with his cousin being looked after by my goodsisters." Lynesse said and she looked to Dacey who actually seemed relaxed to be away from Joanna even if only for a few moments._

"_How are you enjoying the tourney Lady Genna?" Alerie asked._

"_Apart from the race I'm enjoying it very much."_

"_What's wrong did you bet on the wrong horse?" Dacey said chuckling which made her chuckle too._

"_No, only someone who's not seen Jon ride would bet against him, I mean no offense to the rest of those riders but only my niece could have given him a match today."_

"_Your niece?" Lady Olenna asked._

"_Joy, she's the closest I've ever seen to him, he's had her up on a horse since she was far too young for it." she said smiling._

"_Speaking of Jon." Lady Alerie said "I take it all here are aware of certain truths?" she asked and seemed relieved when everyone nodded._

"_We are my lady." Dacey said._

"_Please let's use names here, I'm all for formality when it's proper but by the gods, if it's not a chore." Alerie said to laughs._

"_Thank the old gods for that Alerie." Maege said to a smile from the other woman._

"_Does everyone know of Jon and my daughter?" Alerie asked and they all nodded._

"_They are good together, they'll be the king and queen we need." Ellaria said._

"_Better than the king and queen we have anyway." Olenna said to some chuckles._

"_Genna, forgive me but your niece, her son, I don't, the other two Myrcella and Tommen they seem a different sort?" Maege asked._

"_Cersei was always spoiled, no, that's not it, we all were, she was, she is a law onto herself. She has always thought herself above everyone else, far above and it seems to be something she has allowed her son to think also."_

"_There is more than that wrong with that boy, forgive me Genna but you know it's true" Olenna said._

"_I know, it was my niece he tried to attack Olenna, he's lucky I wasn't there at the time had I been then Gerion would have been fighting for me and not a wolf." she said to laughs._

"_Ladies, we can't do much about the crown now, but we have a chance to do something in the future." Alerie said to a surprised look from Olenna._

"_Alerie?" Olenna said._

"_Jon, Margaery, you all know what they did in Flea Bottom. Genna, Lannisport I know it's your nephews and brother who've been responsible for a lot, but is it not Jon who is the reason why the smallfolk are doing better?"_

"_He is, the coin, the improvements, trade, some of it would have come without him, but aye, Castamere, and the ships have changed it."_

"_He's doing the same with the North, Bear Island, White Harbor, even Wintertown." Maege said and it was her daughter who asked the question back, Dacey not having heard of the changes it seemed._

"_Wintertown?"_

"_It's been built up, more people are moving to it, it's now a proper town, soon to be a city."_

"_That's my point Ladies, with Jon, with my daughter, they already wish to change things. I've no doubt that when they're on the throne they will also." Alerie said._

"_What is your point Alerie?" Olenna said grumpily._

"_My point is we have a chance to be influential in some of those changes, Margaery will listen, Jon will listen, we'll have a king and queen who care, shouldn't we care also, shouldn't we play a role in the changing of the realm?._

As she walked down the corridor she smiled, for a woman who according to herself and to Olenna cared not for politics Alerie had a knack for them, she'd hit on something they'd not thought of. Aerys was mad, given how he treated Rhaella he'd never listen to her suggestions, Robert and Cersei were different but even if Robert would, Cersei was not someone who'd do anything to help the realm.

Margaery though Jon already listened to and Jon himself he listened, he may not take your suggestions on board, he may go a different way but he listened, and if you were right he accepted it. They had more than a chance of not just having a good king and queen, but of actually changing things, something which had her excited by the possibilities.

"Is my niece inside?" she asked he Kingsguard when she reached the door.

"Her grace asked not to be interrupted." the dead-eyed man said.

"I think she'll see me." she said leaving no room for questions and watching as the man knocked and then walked into the room.

It took a few moments for her niece to get ready and when she was finally allowed inside the room she could smell the wine already, her niece slurring her words when she greeted her.

"Aunt, it's so good to see you, I've been meaning to catch up."

"Have you indeed? I've come for one reason and one reason only niece and that's to tell you to get a grip on that boy of yours, do so before others do." she said angrily.

"How dare you, I am your queen."

"You are the same spoiled little girl you've always been and yet despite it all you were never unnecessarily cruel or violent. That was my niece your monster of a son pulled a knife on, my niece your very own cousin and as for whichever of you put that fool Blount up to what he tried to do to my brother, god's if your father was alive to see that."

"Father would have taken up for Joffrey, he was in the right, that wolf scarred him, it scarred my boy."

"Scarred, where is he? Let me see this scar you're so concerned about and if you think your father would have approved of what Joffrey did then your further gone than I thought. Prince or no prince your father would have punished that boy, not coddled him."

"All of you, all of you are in it together, I'm a Lannister too and yet you've all left me alone." Cersei whined.

"Maybe if you acted a Lannister we would not, mark my words Cersei if one hair on my nieces head is harmed, one hair, if that boy of yours even looks crooked at her then I'll show you the meaning of our words. Believe me, niece, you do not want to hear me roar."

She watched as her niece huffed and then reached for the wine glass and she shook her head, leaving the room she walked further down the corridor and hoped the fat stag was only drunk and not entertaining when she reached his rooms.

"Ser Barristan is his grace presentable?" she asked and the knight smirked when he nodded.

"He is Lady Genna, if you'd wait a moment."

She waited until the knight retuned and he escorted her into the room, the fat stag was drunk yet he seemed in good spirits and at least seemed capable of speech which she welcomed.

"Your grace." she said biting her tongue as she curtsied to the false king.

"Lady Genna to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said meaning anything but.

"I was wondering your grace with the joust on the morrow if I would be allowed to escort my grandniece and nephew to it. I'm sure my children would love to meet the prince and princess and they may have more fun sitting with other children than alone."

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea, Barristan see to it that Horpe knows Myrcella and Tommen will be accompanying Lady Genna to the joust tomorrow."

"I will your grace." Ser Barristan said

"I thank you your grace." she said curtsying yet again as she turned to leave.

Jon wished Tommen to be his squire and Myrcella would be marrying Brandon Stark, it was time she paid more attention to her grandniece and nephew and perhaps with luck, she could get them to be allowed come visit the Rock too.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Joy.**

She had laughed at the others in the crowd when they had talked about who would win the race, only Apples could beat Winter and even then only when Jon let her win. One day she'd beat him for true but sometimes he'd let her win and she could have easily beat all the others, she had even asked her papa to let her race but he wouldn't. When she had seen Jon leading though she had cheered and soon so had everyone else, but she had seen him first, she had known he would win.

When he read her the story that night he told her that they could have a proper race when they got back to the Rock and that he'd not cheat and let her win, and she had almost wanted to leave right then. She was missing Apples and Ballon, and unlike the other night, she didn't have Ghost with her tonight, though she was now no longer scared of the prince.

Dusk had bitten him and papa had to fight to save him, and she had been so relived and happy when he'd won, just like he and Jon promised he would. Now she was dressing for the joust and she wondered if she'd get the flowers again, her cousin had given her them last time, but she thought he may give them to Lady Dacey or to Joanna if he won again. Yesterday's joust had been no fun, no one she knew was riding in it but today would have a lot, even Jon and Loras would ride and so she looked far more forward to going.

"Do you wish your hair up Lady Joy?" Mara asked.

"Yes please." she said and the woman tied her hair up.

"All done." Mara said a few moments later and she looked and smiled at herself in the looking glass before she made her way to break her fast.

She stopped as she entered the room seeing one of the men in the white cloaks, the Kingsguard standing at her table, was papa in trouble, was Jon? She looked to see that Jon wasn't there, Cregan or Loras weren't there either, she was about to leave when aunt Genna called her over and so taking a breath she walked to the table. I am Lady Joy Hill, I'm not afraid she said over and over to herself as she walked, and then she stopped seeing the blond boy and girl sitting at the table looking at her.

"Joy this is princess Myrcella and prince Tommen they'll be joining us today."

"Your grace." she said first to Myrcella and then to Tommen curtsying to both.

"Lady Joy." the princess said smiling.

Sitting down at the table she looked to her aunt who was smiling at her and then to the prince and princess who were looking at her and she knew what she needed to do.

"Will we have candied apples, today auntie?"

"Maybe."

"Candied Apple's yummy princess." she said smiling at the girl who smiled back "Pen nuts too, you like pen nuts?" she said to Tommen who looked confused before she explained how yummy pen nuts were.

As she ate she played and found the princess and prince liked to play too, she was about to stop her game when Ghost came in, and then the Kingsguard who seemed to have been nice moved when Tommen made a noise.

"Ghost to me." she said and the wolf walked to her as she reached her hand to the plate and grabbed a sausage "Ghost loves sausages, hmm yummy Ghost." she said to the prince and princess as the wolf ate the sausage and she reached for another when Jon walked in and took his seat.

"There you are, I should have known you'd run here." Jon said to Ghost before looking at her "Morning Joy."

"Morning Jon, prince and princess Jon." she said with a smirk as she nodded her head in the direction of Myrcella and Tommen.

"Forgive me where are my manners?" Jon said rolling his eyes at her "Prince Tommen, Princess Myrcella an honor." Jon said and as she leaned down to give Ghost another sausage she giggled.

"Your Jon, you won the race?" Tommen said and Jon nodded.

"Aye I did my prince, though it was really Winter who won, I just held on, I had to otherwise I'd have fallen off." Jon said as Tommen and Myrcella giggled.

"Is Ghost your's, Ser Jon?" Myrcella said and she wondered why she called Jon Ser, Jon wasn't a Ser, he was a Jon, just a Jon.

"This lazy sod, aye he's mine, though truth be told." and she sat up when he began to lean in close to them and whispered "He's anyone's as long as they feed him sausages, wanna try?" he asked and both the prince and princess nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea, your grace." the Kingsguard said to Myrcella.

"I give you my word Ser Richard, Ghost won't harm the prince or princess I swear it on my honor." Jon said and the Kingsguard nodded as Jon told them to grab a sausage and feed Ghost.

By the time the others arrived both the prince and princess were laughing as Ghost licked their hands when they stopped feeding him, Jon then talking to them about the day's jousting. They had finished eating and yet no one wished to get up from the table until the others did and she saw Jon speaking to Sansa and Arya and then to Cregan before he and Loras stood up to leave.

"Cregan will get you your pen nuts Joy. I'll see you later, my prince, my princess." he said as he left and she was happy that Ghost was staying with them rather than going with him.

"Is Ser Jon not taking Ser Ghost with him?" Tommen said and she shook her head.

"Ghost like's pen nuts too Tommen." she said and he giggled.

When they were done they got ready to ride to the tourney grounds, it wasn't far and she was glad now that Myrcella and Tommen were joining them. They arrived and she was surprised they'd be sitting with them too but as they took their seats she felt excited to see the joust begin. Loras and Jon wouldn't be riding for a while, but Oberyn would, Jaime would, and she had many people to cheer on.

"Pen nut Ghost." she said throwing the peanut to the wolf and he gobbled it down quickly looking to her for more.

"Pen nut Ser Ghost?" Tommen said softly a moment later and when the wolf looked at him he threw the peanut to him laughing as Ghost ate that one too.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

He had not slept well, no that was a lie he had not slept at all, hearing what Jon had said, knowing the truth of things had been almost more than he could take. When Jon had left he had rushed to the privy and emptied the contents of his stomach, he had retched as he got sick, as he felt the bile in his throat. Then as he lay down on the bed, as he tried to clear his mind he found himself unable to.

He had known, deep down inside he had known, the letters, the ravens, what Luwin had said, what the Blackfish didn't, he had known. House Tully had tried to kill his nephew, they had played a role in the death of his brother and his sister too, and had he access to dragon like his nephew did then he'd have had no compunction about seeing Riverrun in flames.

He needed to know of the Blackfish, the truth of him, no way would he allow his son to be squired to him if he played a role in this, though again deep down he knew he had not. Still, he had taken a walk to Jon's room and had found Arthur and Walder on guard, leaning close into the knight he had asked for a moment to speak to him. Arthur leaving Walder to guard the door and both of them walking to a small garderobe, once they were sure they'd not be overheard he had asked.

"_The Blackfish is he part of it?"_

"_No, we think he may have suspected, may even have known afterward, he argued with his nephew, with your wife too, but he is not a part of it nor did he approve as far as we can tell." Arthur said and he breathed a sigh of relief._

"_He wishes to squire Bran."_

"_Jon knows this, Stark, he approves."_

"_So you think I should allow it?"_

"_I think the Blackfish is a good man, out of all that family the only one who ever was."_

"_I didn't know." he said shaking his head._

"_I know that, but you still did wrong by him, by your sister."_

"_I know, I'm trying to make amends."_

"_That and because you're his kin is why you still breathe Stark." Arthur said leaving._

He was in no mood for the meal that morning so while his children broke their fast he sat in his room, and he may have spent the day there even with the jousts to go on if Jonelle had not come to speak to him.

"What's wrong Ned?"

"Many things, I wish I could speak on it, and maybe some day I can, but not today." he said and was happy when she left it at that.

"We're getting ready to leave."

"Can you ask Robb and Sansa to come to speak to me, I'll bring them with me and we'll meet the rest of you there."

"I can, are you sure you're well Ned?" she said reaching out and touching his arm.

"I am Elle, thank you, we'll speak later." he said and she nodded.

He had put this off enough too, he knew both his children wished to know why he'd set Cat aside and he had thought to come up with something that wouldn't make them think badly of their mother. He didn't wish to drive a wedge between them even if it seemed that Cat was doing that enough herself, given what he now knew he needed them to be certain of how things were. The truth but not the full truth he thought as his children entered the room.

"Robb, Sansa, take a seat we need to discuss your mother."

To say it was difficult was an understatement, he told them of the things she said of Jon seeing both of them look unsurprised and he wondered had she been saying it to them too, Sansa's letter had suggested it, but still he wondered. When he told them of the betrothal, something Robb didn't know, of how long their mother had been away from home, of what she'd said when she returned and of the letters, though not to whom they were sent, they were shocked.

"She came to me in White Harbor and she argued against Wynafred and me, said it was part of Jon's plan." Robb said catching him by surprise.

"It was the same when she was here, Jon, the Tyrell's all of them were plotting against us, all of them to take Winterfell from Robb, what she said about Jon, about the wolves." Sansa said shaking her head and Robb looked to her.

"About the wolves?" Robb asked.

"When we thought Jon had died, when we got the ravens. I was upset and she comforted me but later as I slept when I was in Fang, she wished them dead, just like she did Jon." Sansa said and while Robb gasped at the part about Jon he found himself thinking of the part about Fang.

"When you were in Fang, you're a warg?" he asked his daughter.

"We all are, haven't you had wolf dreams?"

"I have, but.."

"I have too, but you can control it?" Robb asked eagerly.

"Jon taught me how and once you know it's easy." Sansa said as she closed her eyes "Fang is waiting with Grey Wind and Lya, they're at the end of the corridor, playing with Jory."

"Wait, you just did it?" he asked shocked.

"Aye."

"Father?" Robb asked.

"We can speak to Jon of it later, if he taught Sansa then he could help us too." he said and Robb nodded "About your mother.."

"I understand father, she's my mother still, but I understand." Robb said and Sansa nodded.

"I'm sorry." he said and Sansa got up to hug him.

"It's not you who should be father." Sansa said and he felt himself breathe easier at that.

"Come, we'll be late, your brother is competing in a joust of all things." he said to laughs from both his children.

They decided to walk to the tourney grounds, the wolves running ahead of them and as they reached it he saw him walking towards him, a man he had no wish to see, a man he had avoided since he'd gotten here. He saw Sansa look at him strangely and then close her eyes, and he wondered if she was reaching out for her wolf.

"Ah Lord Stark, Lord Robb, Lady Sansa, I'm so glad I've bumped into you, I was just heading to the tourney." Littlefinger said and Ned felt that to be a lie, he was waiting but whether it was for him or his children he didn't know.

He was about to push past him when the wolves arrived and he looked on as they growled, as the man began to sweat, and surprisingly as Sansa smirked.

"Robb, Sansa, why don't you go to our seats, I'll be along in a moment."

"Yes father, Lord Baelish." Sansa said curtly and then she Robb and the wolves walked away quickly, he looked as Littlefinger watched them leave and then turned to him smiling.

"Strange animals wolves."

"Pack animals Lord Baelish, you should be wary of animals that hunt in a pack. I've seen them tear an elk to pieces in moments, have you ever seen the size of a fully grown elk?" he said enjoying the fact the man smirked no more.

"I had hoped to speak to the children Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn and I are very close I'm sure she'd love to know what her children have been up to."

"Indeed, well you've spoken to them, if my wife wishes to know of them she can write."

"Cat was always very fond of writing if I remember correctly." Littlefinger said smirking once again.

He moved quickly, his hand on this throat pushing him against the wall and he began to squeeze watching as the color left the man's face. Behind him, he heard swords being drawn as Jory and his guards faced off against the two that Littlefinger had brought with him.

"You're a funny man, a very funny man." he said glaring at the man as he squeezed and then he let go allowing the man to gather his breath "You should be careful Lord Baelish, some people may find your humor offensive." he said as he moved away.

"Starks quick tempers, slow minds." he muttered and Ned turned back moving to him once again.

"A clever man or a man who's temper is up, which do you fear my lord? And think long and hard before you answer, a clever man may cause you problems, but a man with a temper will end you." he said moving away.

"I'll give your wife my regards Lord Stark."

"Give her what you like Lord Baelish, I care not." he said as Lya arrived back and looked at him and then Littlefinger, the wolf walking over and climbing up on the man who was now shaking, her paws either side of Littlefinger's head as she snarled at him.

"Lya to me." he said and heard the wolf growl once more before she was back by his side and they walked away.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**The Joust.**

**Ser Barristan.**

He had not really had a chance to spend any time one on one with the king, though he had as the meeting came to a close had a brief moment to speak to Arthur and Jon. The king telling him that he'd find a time and place for them to meet privately before the tourney ended. Now though he was walking to the tent and a part of him wished to talk the boy out of it, tell him no, though he was his king and it was not his place to do so.

Competing in an honor joust was one thing, competing in a tourney against knights, against some of the knights that he could face here in an open draw, was quite another. As he arrived at the tent he nodded to Ser Walder, the man who would be his brother one day had impressed him in the melee and he would be proud to wear a white cloak with him.

"Ser Walder."

"Ser Barristan."

"Is there anyone inside?" he asked hoping Walder knew what he meant.

"Jon, Loras, and Ser Daeron, Ser Barristan." Walder said as two hedge knights walked by.

Inside the tent he found both boys putting on their armor, Arthur standing there speaking softly to the king. When they saw him he saw Jon smile while Loras tied up the king's breastplate.

"Ser Barristan it's good to see you."

"You too Jon." he said knowing it was better not to take the chance with so many people milling around outside.

"I take it just like Ser Daeron you've come to ask us both not to compete?"

"I have Jon, I understand the wish to compete in a tourney, and while your horsemanship, and I've no doubt Loras's is also is up to the task and may make you feel ready, taking a lance from each other in your practices is far different than taking one in a proper joust Jon."

"Which I've been trying to tell them." Arthur said as the tent opened and Jaime walked in.

"My lord, it seems I now have two knights telling me not to compete, will you be joining them?" Jon asked a smirk on his face.

"Me, I want to face you and knock you on your arse." Jaime said and both boys laughed.

"It's dangerous Jaime." he said and Jaime nodded.

"What age were you again Barristan, or you Daeron. I was three and ten when I rode my first, and even then it was only because I had missed the one when I was two and ten." Jaime said.

"It's different Jaime." he said and Jon looked at him.

"Forget who I am, would you have come here for Loras, Ser Barristan." Jon asked and Barristan was ashamed to shake his head.

"Nobody loves me." Loras said getting a chuckle and an arm around his shoulder from the king.

"I love you, ugly though you are." Jon said and Loras laughed.

He had to admit he enjoyed the banter, were it not for the knot in his stomach and his worry over who Jon was he'd have played a part in it himself, as it was though he reluctantly nodded.

"Come it's time to see the lists, let's go find out who we're facing." Jon said picking up his helm and all five of them walked from the tent.

It turned out he was facing a Frey and Loras laughed, though Ser Perwyn was not a typical Frey which he soon told them and didn't like the excited look which then appeared on Jon's face. Loras was drawn against a hedge knight, while Jaime had drawn Lord Yohn Royce and he the Blackfish, much harder opposition than they'd expected first off.

"Who did I get?" they heard the voice behind them as Oberyn arrived, the Red Viper someone he hadn't known how to take, knowing he was close to Jon had surprised him, seeing how close though had soon removed any doubts of the man's intent.

"Ser Lyn Corbray."

"I'm going to enjoy this." Oberyn said making him wonder why.

"He's one of Littlefinger's friends." Arthur whispered in his ear.

As they moved back to the tents to wait to be called, Jon walked over to him, the others walking a little distance in front and he spoke very softly.

"I appreciate your worry Ser, but I need to do this, for me, I need to ride, I wish to, I'll not take any chances but I want to do this." Jon said and he saw him touching a small ribbon.

"Do you have someone you'd crown?" he said smiling and he enjoyed the little blush that appeared on his king's face.

"Ser I may be confident but I'll not tempt fate." Jon said and he chuckled knowing that he'd already picked his queen.

"Then I wish you good fortune, Jon."

"And I, you, Ser Barristan."

It was Loras who was up first and he watched on standing close to the king but not too close, Jaime and Arthur standing beside Jon as his friend took the tilt in three rides, the boy's lance work was excellent and his riding though not on a par with Jon's was pretty good too. His own ride was next and he lined up to face his old friend, the Blackfish a man he only respected now even more given what his house was involved in and his own attitude towards it.

Charging down the field he saw his king look on expectantly, he heard the roar of the crowd and the lance struck home, though the Blackfish didn't move. The next tilt was the same, the lance broke and still no movement from the Blackfish, on the third he caught him with as good a shot as he had hit and it almost unseated him, the fourth it seemed would be the one and he was right, and he looked on as Brynden got to his feet and nodded he was unharmed.

Riding back he saw the king on his horse and he eagerly dismounted and rushed back to see him ride, keen to see him return safely.

**Arya.**

Jousting was not as much fun as the melee, but she had a bigger reason to cheer today as her brother would be riding soon. She had enjoyed the rides so far, a fat knight from House Frey had fallen almost without being hit to much laughter in the crowd. Lord Beric had beaten a Royce from the Vale, someone her father had cheered on while seeing Loras ride and beat a bigger man had been fun.

Ser Barristan against her granduncle had allowed her and Lyanna to get their own back on Bran for cheering for him during the melee. While he was family and Bran would be squiring for him, Lyanna and she had been cheering for Dacey, and hearing her brother cheer when she was beaten had annoyed them, though they knew he was right to do so.

So seeing him fall to the Bold had allowed them to annoy him back though her stupid brother had only laughed saying "It was the Bold, the best knight in Westeros.". Now though she moved to the edge of her seat when she saw Jon and Winter come out, the shield he held in his hand wasn't the one she'd heard about, she'd have loved to see that one here, instead, it was just Ghost alone with no fish in his mouth.

"He'll beat him for sure." she said to Lyanna as the knight from the twins rode out.

"What if he doesn't?" she heard someone say and she turned angrily but couldn't find who it was.

Before she had a chance to really look she turned back and the horses were riding down towards each other, the sound of the lance hitting the shield seemed even louder than it had been just the ride before.

"He's hurt?" she heard someone say and she looked on worriedly as Jon leaned back in his saddle barely holding on as Winter rode on.

"Jon." she shouted and was happy then to see him right himself and soon they rode again, she felt her mouth dry up, her heart begin to race and she looked on as Jon's lance hit and then she found herself standing and cheering as did everyone around her when they saw the knight fall.

Jon just stopped his horse and looked down to see the knight rise and nod his head, and then he looked towards them and she found herself laughing as she sat back in her seat.

"I told you he'd win." she said and she sat there smiling and looking forward to his next ride.

She watched Ser Jaime beat Lord Yohn in six rides, both men almost coming off in the third and fourth, and then she felt the hush in the crowd as the Red Viper rode in. she liked the prince, he had laughed with her, he mussed her hair as Jon did and he let his daughters fight. He was also friends with Jon and so she cheered him on as he looked to the crowd.

His horse was decked out in bright yellow, his shield the sigil of his house, the gold spear piercing the red sun on a bright field of orange, she found she liked the colors, she liked the sun even if it made her sweat too much. As the prince rode she wanted to see the other man fall though, she didn't know him but she didn't like him already and she was glad to see him move in his horse on the first ride.

She like the rest of the crowd were stunned on the second ride, what the prince did with his lance was unusual, and hearing the gasps she wondered if it was even allowed. Instead of aiming at the shield, the prince aimed it at the horse, it forced the knight to pull the reins and when he did the lance rose to catch him in the chest and as he flew from the horse he landed hard on the ground.

"What was that?" she said turning to Lyanna who looked as clueless as she was.

"I don't know, but prince Oberyn won." Lyanna said and she looked around to see the crowd looking at the prince oddly.

The knight got up and moved a little stiffly but Oberyn was already gone and she wondered if the man had done something to upset the prince or his daughters, or was it just how he rode.

**Oberyn.**

Corbray being one of Littlefinger's men raised his ire, so much so that he at one point he thought of aiming to do far more harm than he did. In the end, though he decided to go for the horse, to make it look like he was being dishonorable and for it to give him the opening he wished for. Since his lance would hit the horse first Corbray would need to pull his reins and as soon as he did so Oberyn switched up catching him flush in the chest.

He would feel the pain of that for a few days at least and when he rode back he found Jon waiting for him, he expected to see some annoyance, some judgment, instead, he found his nephew smiling at him. Climbing off his horse he walked with Jon to watch on as some of the other competitors took to the field and they were soon joined by Lord Beric and his squire.

"Jon, it's good to see you again." Lord Beric said.

"You too my lord, you rode well,"

"I thank you, Jon, I missed your own ride but then I missed you in the horse race by some distance also." Beric said with a chuckle.

"Have you met Prince Oberyn, my lord?"

"No, an honor to meet you, my prince, my betrothed, and squire are also from Dorne, Ned come over here." Beric said and the small boy came over as Oberyn greeted the man.

"Ned?" Jon asked.

"Lord Edric Dayne, Jon." Beric said and Jon looked to him.

"Lord Dayne." Jon said and the boy looked to him and then Jon and seemed nervous.

"Lord Jon, my prince." Ned Stammered.

"No Lord, Lord Dayne, though Prince Oberyn really is a prince." Jon said with a smile on his face which seemed to put the boy at ease.

"I'm sorry, Jon." Ned said and Jon's smile was even broader now and so the boy relaxed even more.

"My lord, my prince if you'll excuse me, Ned I wonder if I could speak to you a moment, about your uncle and his sword?" Jon asked and Ned looked eagerly to Beric who nodded.

Watching them both walk away he was left with Lord Beric and he wondered if Jon was talking with Ned about Cregan and had the boy seen him or Arthur or did he even know of them. He was about to follow when Lord Beric began to speak and he found himself laughing with the man until Jon came back with Ned, the young man seeming far more comfortable with his nephew now.

"It seems the next round is to be posted soon, Jon, Prince Oberyn perhaps we could speak later?" Beric said.

"I'd like that my lord, young Ned you're a credit to your House and it's a true pleasure to meet a fellow Dornishman here." he said and the boy looked to him as if he'd given him Dawn itself.

"My prince." he said as he walked away after his lord.

"Interesting man Lord Beric." he said as he and Jon walked.

"Most interesting, a Stormland's lord, most interesting indeed." Jon said and he chuckled.

"And here I thought you were just being friendly."

"Oh, I was my prince." Jon said and he laughed properly now.

He shuddered when he saw the list and then he laughed at both the excitement on Jon's face and the jealousy on Loras's. Both boys had draw Kingsguard but Loras had drawn Ser Arys Oakheart while Jon had drawn the Bold, as for him it seemed he and Lord Beric would be getting reacquainted much sooner then he'd have liked and Jaime was to face Lord Renly.

"The Bold, you got the Bold." Loras said and Jon laughed.

"Want to swap Loras?"

"Can we?" Loras asked before he realized he was being japed.

"No."

"I hate you." Loras said chuckling.

He was up first and so he wished them both luck and mounted ready to face Lord Beric. It only took two lances and he unseated him easily, though he rode it fair and used no tricks and the Lord took it in good spirits and was thankfully unharmed. He made his way back and walked up to Arthur who was looking on as Jon rode out.

"I met your nephew." he whispered.

"Jon spoke to him, I kept my helm on, but he invited him to the Rock."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't know, but my sister is to marry the man he squires for and he's bound to see Cregan here, it may be for the best."

"It may." Oberyn said "As for this?" he said looking out as Barristan and Jon faced off.

"Reckless." Arthur said annoyed.

"Brave." he said with a smirk.

**Margaery.**

Between her grandmother and Jon they had calmed her down some, reassured her and as she had gone to her room that night and dressed for bed she had been feeling a little better. When she heard the scratching at her door she had thought it to be Fang and she found herself smiling when she opened it and it was Ghost that walked in, the white wolf looking to her before moving to her bed.

She had thought it was Jon warging but even finding out it had not been, that it was just him having sent Ghost to comfort her she had been more than happy and so had snuggled comfortably beside the wolf that night. Jon had come to her room early the next morning to fetch the wolf and to once again reassure her, even going so far as to tell her if he didn't compete how could he crown her.

"_I don't need a crown if it puts you at risk Jon." she said and he leaned in and softly kissed her lips, the kiss far too short but understandable given where they were._

"_I would not put myself at any more risk than necessary. I promise Margaery both I and Loras will be safe, I'd not see you hurt by allowing myself to be."_

The first few jousts had her calming down some more, she saw each competitor rise after they had been unseated and so she felt her nerves gradually recede, though she was not the only one to look on nervously when Loras rode. He did so excellently and she along with her brothers and father and mother cheered while her grandmother smiled a small proud smile.

When it was Jon's turn though she felt her nerves rise again and as the two lances crashed she saw him move so far back in the saddle that she had thought him lost and she would have been happy if he'd not rode again. Though even through her nerves she felt a little swell of pride when he righted himself for the second tilt. Seeing him knock Ser Perwyn from his saddle she rose to her feet cheering, thankfully so did pretty much everyone so she didn't look out of place.

"That was an excellent ride." Willas said beside her and she felt her brother grab her hand.

"It was, most excellent." she said smiling.

She heard Willas's chuckle while others practically hissed at Oberyn's ride and she wondered why Oberyn seemed to be riding dishonorably only to see it be a mummery and to watch him win. By the time it came around for Oberyn's second ride the news had reached them of the draw, Loras was to ride against a Kingsguard and she knew her brother would love that. But it was knowing Jon was to ride against the Bold which had her calming down almost fully.

When the time came and she looked out as the two of them faced each other she knew that the Bold would be honorable, he would be fair. So now the danger that Jon faced was the normal danger one would in a joust and while that was still much, it was far lesser than against someone wishing you harm. Barristan's horse was decked out in the colors of the Kingsguard, the white barding tinged with the three stalks of wheat to signify his house. Winter, on the other hand, was completely bare but for the saddle, and she felt her heart in her mouth as they rode towards one another.

The crashing of the lances had her closing her eyes and when she opened them she saw that both had hit home, but Jon remained seated still. She felt more comfortable with the next one and she thought she saw Barristan move a little but she wasn't sure. By the third she was watching eagerly, the lances practically smashing as they broke against the shields.

She could hear the king sing Jon's praises and the crowd too seeming surprised, with the fourth tilt she saw Jon move in his saddle and putting everything he had into the thrust, and then Winter was riderless. Jon seemed to almost float in the air while the horse ran off, the noise of the hit still reverberating around the grounds, and then came the crash as he fell to the ground.

"He's hurt." she heard someone say.

"He's not moved." she heard someone say.

It took her a moment to realize it as she who'd spoken and by that time the Bold was off his horse helping Jon to his feet and as she saw them walk, as she heard them laugh, she was glad it was over. She looked on as Jon spoke to the Bold and then looked back to the stands, his helm was off and he seemed to be looking to her and so she smiled, seeing him smile back before he turned to nod at something the Bold said.

"He did very well, four lances against the Bold, people will talk." Garlan said and she found that though she was proud of her future husband, she cared more for his safety than of what people thought of him.

**Jon.**

Flying was not all it was cracked up to be he thought jokingly as he and Barristan walked back to the tent, he had been doing well he thought, managing to deflect rather than absorb Barristan's lances. He had even felt the knight move which was why he had put so much effort into this thrust and he had left himself open in the process, something that Barristan told him as they arrived at the tent.

"I got to break lances with Ser Barristan the Bold, that Ser is a dream come true." he said as the knight smiled.

"You are sure you are unhurt?" Barristan asked.

"I am Ser, go I wish you good fortune, I'll need to hurry to see Loras's ride."

Once the knight was gone and he was checked over by Jaime, Arthur, and even Walder, he was thankful that Loras was getting ready for his own ride or no doubt he'd be checking him too. He was quickly helped out of his armor and he arrived at the yard just as Loras was riding out, wishing his friend well as he nodded when he passed.

Loras though didn't need it and he beat Ser Arys in three to very loud cheers, Jon himself cheering even louder than most. Watching Jaime face Lord Renly he for some reason wished to see the man on the ground, he knew Renly had danced with Margaery and he wasn't sure if it was just jealousy that he felt. Whatever it was he didn't need to wait too long and Renly was beaten in two, he even felt some concern for the man when he heard the crack as he hit the ground, only for it to be one of the gold antlers on his helm.

When he saw the next lists he worried for Loras, seeing him face the Strongboar he felt he had no chance, Jaime too was facing one of his men from the West in Ser Addam and Prince Oberyn was to face Ser Rolland Storm while Barristan was facing Ser Richard Horpe once again. He squired for both Loras and Jaime, helping to ready their horses and making sure their armor was polished, even while they wore it still.

"You really don't have to do this Jon?" Jaime said.

"I am your squire am I not?, besides, I can see better from down here anyway." he said and Jaime chuckled as he readied for his ride.

Standing beside him and handing him the lance he readied himself to watch the ride and was surprised by how cleanly Jaime caught Ser Addam, the man losing in one, though good-naturedly as always, Jon grabbed the man's loose horse and brought it to him after he'd gotten back to his feet.

"I hate facing him." Ser Addam said smirking as he and Jon walked back to the tents and Jon handed him back his horse's reins.

"Well at least we both walked away unharmed Ser Addam." he said and the knight chuckled as he walked off.

He helped Loras prepare and felt more nervous about this ride than any of his own, he had managed to do as he promised Margaery as far as he was concerned, but he needed his friend to be unharmed too if he was to keep the promise fully. Wishing him well he paid even more attention to this joust than he had to any of the others, he was ready to warg for what good it would do, and as he heard the lance's crash he saw Loras move, but stay seated.

The Strongboar though brushed it off as if it was nothing, Loras caught him twice more, perfect shots to the chest, and yet they didn't move the man an inch. On the fourth he caught him with a shot that was even better and the man at least was knocked back some but it was clear his friend lacked the strength to unseat him. Something the fifth tilt showed as once again he caught him flush, though it was Loras, not Lyle who was knocked from his horse.

He was moving before Jon had a chance to, and so Jon grabbed his horse and then helped his friend walk a little gingerly from the yard.

"Are you well?"

"Damn that hurt."

"You caught him perfectly Loras, each time, I've never seen such good work with the lance." he said and Loras smiled as the Strongboar rode over.

"Do you really think so Jon?" Loras asked but it was the booming voice of Lyle Crakehall they heard.

"Well done lad, had you more weight or strength I'd be on the ground, you should be proud of your performance today."

"I thank you Ser Lyle." Loras said and Jon could see how prideful his walk became then as they reached the back, the gingerness now was gone and the pain quickly forgotten.

Jaime fell in the semi-finals to the Bold, Jon doing as he had the last time they met, taking his place in the stands so he showed no favor. While not as epic as their tilt in King's Landing it was still an excellent ride and as Jon sat amongst his family and with Joy making sure he was unharmed every few moments, he tried his best not to laugh.

"Ouchie Jom?"

"No, no ouchie."

"You sure?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Sure, you get pen nuts Joy?"

"Hmm, all gone, we get more?"

"Maybe later, maybe we'll get a candied apple before we go back." he said making her smile and seeing both Arya and Lyanna stare at him eagerly while Sansa just smirked.

Oberyn faced off against the Strongboar who had surprised many by making it this far and Jon looked to Ellaria and his cousins who looked on eagerly. Five lances it took and while Loras may not have had the strength, his uncle suffered from no such shortcoming. When it came time for the final he looked on nervously, hoping for the result he wished for.

"Who'll win Jon?" Bran asked and he saw Cregan and Robb look on with interest.

"Who do you think will win?" he asked.

"The Bold, no one can beat the Bold." Bran said his hero worship for knight's clear.

"Even me." he said and while the others chuckled, Bran thought he was having a go at him and began to apologize.

"No you could have, I cheered for you Jon, honest." Bran said and Jon reached over and mussed his hair.

"Thank you little brother and there's nothing wrong with thinking who'll win, but look, it's about to happen, let's see if you're right."

The two horses rode fast and it was the Bold's lance which hit better, the same on the second and the third tilt. It took to the fourth for Oberyn to get a hit of equal measure and the fifth was a draw. The Bold was almost immovable, almost solid and Oberyn it seemed was getting frustrated given how he grabbed the lance, as the two raced for the sixth it happened.

The Bold's lance hit flush and Oberyn flew from his horse, he heard Ellaria's gasp from where he sat and then looked on as Oberyn seemed to roll on the ground before he basically popped up on his feet once the roll was done. He looked to his aunt to see her relieved smile and he like the rest of the crowd cheered Ser Barristan's victory.

"Your graces, my lord and ladies, I give you the victor of the joust at the Tourney of Highgarden for Lady Margaery's Nameday, Ser Barristan Selmy, the Bold himself." the herald said to even louder cheers.

He watched as the Bold rode to the garland and then he picked it up on the end of the lance before he rode to name his queen.

"Lady Margaery I would name you the Queen of Love and Beauty" Barristan said and Jon saw first her smile and then the surprised look on her face when she saw it, her smile beaming even more.

"I thank you good Ser." Margaery said as she looked towards him, a small nod was all she did but it was enough for him to know she'd seen her favor tied to Barristan's belt.

'My queen.' he thought to himself as he watched her put the garland on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next The Squire's duel, Olenna meets with a mockingbird, Robb learns a secret and Brienne has a stranger encounter while Cersei finds some things out about her children's future.


	84. We Live To Fight Another Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Learns a secret, Olenna speaks to Littlefinger, Cersei learns of the future and the Squires Duel and Melee take place and we see a victor crowned.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Cersei.**

She hated this place and had done since she had arrived, the roses were far too sure of themselves and far too disrespectful. They should have been on their knees thanking her in gratitude that she had convinced her precious boy to even spend time with their less than golden rose. Instead, they like so many others looked down upon her, upon Joffrey and she once again cursed her father for leaving her alone in this world.

She knew had he been alive that the sheer fear and respect he commanded would, as was rightly so, have been afforded to her also. But ever since he had gone and gotten himself killed by a damn Iron Born pirate she had been left to watch as her position was gradually undermined. That most of that undermining came from her own family only making it that much harder to take.

The little bastard daring to speak such a way to a prince, her uncle calling them out publicly and shaming them so and her aunt daring to come to her rooms to threaten her. She was the queen of the seven kingdoms and yet she'd been powerless to do or say anything about it, she had needed to sit there and listen while a woman married to a damn Frey had looked and spoken down to her.

Well no more, as she dressed, as she readied herself to break her fast and hoped her husband to be too hungover to join her, she resolved to show them she was a lioness too, starting with her fat aunt. She finished her wine, looked at herself in the looking glass and smiled, younger and more beautiful, as if there could be such a thing she thought.

"Mother." she heard Myrcella say happily when she walked into the room, she smiled at her sweet girl and looked over to see her baby boy eating happily.

"Good morning Myrcella, Tommen, is your brother not joining us?" she said and didn't notice the small frown on her daughter's face.

"He's with father, they were shouting." Tommen said while Myrcella shook her head at him.

"Myrcella?" she asked worried about what her fat oaf of a husband may be doing or saying to her precious boy.

Her daughter though didn't get to answer as both Joffrey and Robert chose that moment to walk into the room. She could see her boy was furious and she swore she could see a red mark on his face but she shook her head, even the beast that she was married to would never dare strike her son. As they sat down she looked to Robert and to Joffrey, neither was speaking and her curiosity forced her to ask what had happened, however, it was to Myrcella that Robert spoke to before she could even open her mouth.

"I heard from Ser Richard that you spent some time with the white wolf?" Robert said smiling.

What? Her child had been near that beast, where were her Kingsguard? What was Horpe doing?.

"We did father, Ser Ghost is so fluffy, he's even softer than Ser Pounce." Tommen said and Joffrey snorted only for Robert to glare at him.

"Is that so, well at least one of my children knows how to behave around a wolf, what about you Myrcella did the wolf scare you or threaten you?" Robert said looking to Joffrey again.

"No father, Ghost was most fun he even licked our hands." Myrcella said giggling "And Lady Joy and Ser Jon were most friendly, they bought us peanuts."

"Pen nuts." Tommen said and Myrcella giggled again.

"Ser Jon?" Robert asked looking confused.

"Jon Snow father." Myrcella said and her husband laughed.

Bastards, bastards and beasts, her children were being allowed be close to bastards and beasts, no this could not stand.

"I don't wish you near those beasts anymore, either of you, they are far too dangerous and need to be put down, look what they did to your brother." she said angrily as both her children looked down to their plates.

"You've just heard from their own lips just how friendly the wolf was, if that doesn't show what our fool of a son did more even more clearly then nothing will, it's not the damn wolves that need to be leashed." Robert said and glared at Joffrey yet again.

"Robert, this is no place for this conversation." she said feeling her anger rise.

"Yet you felt the need to have it here anyway, so aye, let's have it then. Myrcella would you like to spend more time with the wolf, would it frighten you to do so?"

"I would father, I wasn't scared." her daughter said and while she felt some pride in the lack of fear, it took her a moment to realize her daughter was actually speaking against her.

"She's far too young to know of what she speaks Robert."

"Is she, she's probably the cleverest person sitting at this table." he said and she saw Myrcella's smile.

"Myrcella, why don't you take Tommen and see if Ser Richard will take you to see the rest of the wolves." Robert said and he glared at her then daring her to speak.

"Really father, thank you." Myrcella said happily as she jumped from her seat and kissed his cheek making him smile more broadly than she'd seen him in many a year.

She waited until both Myrcella and Tommen had left and looked to Joffrey who was still glaring at his father. She took a swallow of the juice to wet her lips, sorry now she'd not brought wine with her, and then she decided to let her husband know the extent of her displeasure.

"You can't allow them to spend their time with those beasts, it's bad enough my children have been spending time with bastards, I'll not have them risked so." she said angrily.

"Risked so, risked so, what risk is there? The only risk those wolves have caused is to our fool of a son and our reputation, a reputation I'm struggling to rehabilitate because of the actions of a spoilt petulant boy."

"That wolf attacked our son." she said rising to her feet.

"And thank the gods he did so, pulling a knife on a girl, the boy's not even man enough to use his fists, well we'll soon see that put right." Robert said confusing her.

"Robert?"

"Our son is to foster in Dragonstone, perhaps some time with Stannis can make a man out of him something we've both clearly failed to do."

"No, no you can't, I'll not stand for it." she said.

"You'll stand, sit, you'll lie fucking down for it If I say so. I'm the king and that…that is my fucking heir, he'll learn to be a man or by the seven he'll find himself with no damn crown to wear."

"Robert, please."

"No, he's fucked up one betrothal I wished for him and forced me to make another, so no, when we leave he'll be traveling to Dragonstone and mark my words both of you, try and go around me on this and I'll fucking send you both there." he said angrily.

She felt her blood began to boil, looking to the table she almost picked up the knife before she felt her mind clear, another betrothal? what the hell did Robert mean by that? who had he betrothed Joffrey to? Surely it wasn't the roses, given how the girl had behaved and how she'd not sat with them it couldn't be Margaery, which then left her wondering who?.

"Who have you betrothed Joffrey too?" she asked.

"Him, you think I can get anyone to take him now after what he did. Ned would have struck me had I suggested it and even Mace Tyrell would have turned me down, betroth him? unless he grows up and proves himself better he'll be lucky to find a wife among Walder Frey's brood."

"Then who?" she asked.

"Myrcella, Myrcella is to be married to Brandon Stark."

She couldn't believe it, he'd given his only daughter, her sweet girl to a heathen Northman, a savage and a second son, she deserved so much better. So furious was she that she never saw them leave, never heard them as they went and it was only once they had that she noticed. Getting up from her seat she stormed down through he corridors, Ser Mandon walking behind in her wake.

Reaching the room she banged on the door and as her aunt opened it she drew her hand back. The slap she aimed never landed, Genna proving far too quick for her, far too fast. Ser Mandon stepped forward but then moved back the wolves walking towards him forcing him to. Cersei though didn't even notice it, all she saw was her hand being held and then being pushed back as she looked at her aunt.

"What are you doing you crazy fucking bitch?" Genna said loudly.

"You, this is all your fault, you brought my children to the joust, you had them sitting with Bastards and Beasts, you." she said angrily as she heard the footsteps.

She looked around, Lord Stark and his youngest son and oldest daughter, Myrcella and Tommen, Lady Margaery, and some other people she didn't know along with those filthy beasts. Myrcella stood looking at her as if she didn't know her and Tommen was hiding behind his sister. Storming off down the corridor to her room she slammed the door behind her.

Picking up the wine bottle she poured herself a glass and drank it quickly before sitting down and pouring another. They had embarrassed her once again, shamed her in front of people, and were plotting to take her children away from her. She'd not allow it, she'd find some way to stop it she thought as she refilled her glass again.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Robb.**

After the joust he had been allowed to miss the feast, instead, he, Wynafred, Lord Wyman, and Ser Wylis had a far quieter dinner, one he found he enjoyed even more than the feasts. He did love the pageantry, the dishes too if he was honest and the dancing afterward even more so. But it was not just the company that made this one that much more special, it was what he found out once he sat down and the meal began.

"Your father came to speak to us Robb." Lord Wyman said and he found himself looking to Wynafred her expression matching his own.

"He did my lord?"

"Aye, he came to speak of a match, between you and my granddaughter."

"What was your answer grandfather?" Wynafred asked eagerly.

"Impatient are you daughter, let your grandfather speak." Ser Wylis said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, father." she said.

"Would a match please you granddaughter?" Lord Wyman asked and Robb looked to each of them, Lord Wyman's face was as unreadable as ever making him nervous while Wynafred's smile made him less so.

"It would grandfather, it would please me greatly."

"And you Robb?" Lord Wyman asked catching him by surprise as he was looking at Wynafred's smiling face.

"It would my Lord, greatly also." he said and Lord Wyman just sat there his two hands resting on his chin as he looked at them both, Robb's heart beating faster and faster as the moments went on.

"Grandfather?" Wynafred said a little annoyed.

"What? can't an old man have some fun." Lord Wyman said laughing "Both I and your father are also greatly pleased by this match, Robb we would be honored to have you as part of our family."

He felt happier than he had ever known, something that Wynafred too was obviously feeling given the hug she gave her grandfather and then her father.

"You've both behaved most honorably, see to it that it continues, and then when you are of age we'll be happy to see you wed." he heard Ser Wylis say.

For the rest of the meal when he wasn't looking at Wynafred he was speaking to her father or to her grandfather, talking on the future and he felt himself looking forward to it immensely. They would be wed when he was five and ten and while it felt so very far away, he knew it could have been so much worse. His own father had been nine and ten and so three years felt so much easier to endure than seven.

He was allowed to escort Wynafred to her room and he held her hand as he did so, her father's guards walking behind him making sure he didn't overstep his bounds. When he reached the door he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and to hold her in his arms but he knew he wouldn't be allowed, and so he took her hand in his instead.

"I shall see you on the morrow my betrothed." he said kissing her hand.

"On the morrow my betrothed." she aid smiling back as she walked into her room.

As he was heading back to his room he saw him in the distance and wondered where his brother was going at this hour. Even though he was with his guards, he felt this was perhaps the best chance he would get to pay him back for the prank he had pulled on him. He had thought long and hard about what to do and how to get him back and found his options to be limited.

Being in someone else's keep he couldn't put dung in his mattress or do most of what he wished, he both needed to keep up appearances and couldn't risk doing something that could be construed as disrespectful. It had left him with no real idea of how to pay him back, even what he planned would pale in comparison with Jon's own prank, but it would do for now he felt.

Following at a discreet distance, he was led through an area of the grounds he knew not, only Ghost in the distance being enough to show him where to go. Through gaps in hedges and entrances that were hidden, he finally found himself at a secluded area where they stopped. Laying down on the grass he crawled closer and saw Jon standing with two men, his guard Ser Daeron and the other man who was a complete surprise to him, as he wondered why Jon was meeting with Ser Barristan Selmy.

"I hope you don't feel I stole your moment your grace." Ser Barristan said and Robb looked on trying to see where the king was.

"Not at all Ser, you managed to do what I could not, my betrothed was most pleased." he heard Jon say and he gasped.

"I take it you'd like this back." Barristan said handing his brother something.

"Aye, I thank you Ser, it's most precious to me."

"I had thought so, I had hoped to face you, Arthur."

"Like old times Barristan, I don't think the realm is ready for my reappearance just yet." Ser Daeron said with a chuckle.

"No not yet Arthur, but soon I hope your grace? "Barristan asked Jon

Arthur, your grace, betrothed? What was going on here? He felt lost, confused as if everyone knew something he did not. His brother a king? How? How was Jon a king, what where they talking about?.

"I hope so too, we can't hide the dragons for much longer, Rhaenix is almost ready to fly with me and given her size I wonder where we will be able to keep her as soon she'll not fit the cave." Jon said.

Dragons, what did he mean by dragons? this made no sense he thought as he crawled even closer.

"She is really that big?" Barristan asked.

"Aye Barristan, you should see her, I'd not have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." Ser Daeron said.

"Rhaegar knew didn't he?" Barristan said.

"My father knew as did my mother Ser Barristan." Jon said before he stopped and looked his way.

Robb felt it then, the paw on his back, the white wolf's head close to his own, he smelt the breath and within a moment Ser Daeron was standing beside Ghost and he was looking up at his brother, or the boy he had thought was his brother.

"It seems we have much we must talk on, Ghost to me." Jon said and Robb felt the wolf's weight lift off his back.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

He had left the feast early, not because he wasn't enjoying himself as he had been, but he had arranged to meet with Ser Barristan alone. Well as alone as he ever was these days, though he knew the man would wish to meet with Arthur too. He had owed him for what he did in the joust and that it was he who had suggested it to him was something that endeared the man to him even more.

"_That favor, I take it that it belongs to your betrothed?" Barristan said as they walked from the tiltyard._

"_It does." he said looking back to the stands to see her looking at him, he smiled to reassure her and because he found it was his usual response when she looked at him that way._

"_Perhaps I could borrow it." Barristan asked and he looked at him before figuring out why he'd ask for it._

"_I thank you Ser." he said smiling as he handed him the favor._

So after spending time with Margaery, just seeing her with the garland on her head was enough to make him vow to crown her himself one day, and after taking Joy back to her room he had headed out to speak to the knight. Things had gone well until he felt the tingle at the back of his head, until he reached out, and then he saw what it was or more precisely who, that Ghost was warning him about.

"Ser Arthur, it seems we have a visitor, my cousin has come to see us." he said nodding to where Ghost was.

Arthur rushed and he and Ser Barristan both walked a little more slowly to where Ghost had Robb pinned down. He looked down at his cousin and leaned in to Ser Barristan to whisper to him.

"Perhaps while I talk to my cousin you and Arthur can speak?" he said.

"I'd like that, but you'll be alright on your own?"

"I will, don't go far but this is a conversation that was always coming." he said his voice still barely able to be heard thought the knight understood him well enough.

After Ghost let Robb up he motioned for him to follow and they walked back into the garden, down further in and he took a seat and waited for his cousin to begin.

"Jon, what's going on, Ser Barristan he called you a king, I heard..dragons, Jon?"

"I had wished to tell you this, though had hoped it would be later. Not that I was hiding it from you, no, wait, that's not entirely true, but not because I didn't trust you."

"Hiding? Hiding what?"

"Ned Stark isn't my father, I'm the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen." he said and Robb looked at him like he was the mad king.

"What, you can't, father, you're not my brother?"

"I am your brother, I've always been your brother and if you wish I'll be your brother still."

"But Rhaegar, aunt Lyanna, this makes no sense."

He told him the tale then almost shocking himself with how easily it rolled off his lips, with Sansa, with Margaery even it had been almost hard to tell them, yet with Robb, it was far easier. He wasn't really certain why that was, did he care less what his brother thought? He didn't think so and so he wondered if it was just that he was now more sure of who he was, that it perhaps felt easier because of that.

When he was finished he waited for his brother to speak, Robb was pacing around looking at him and then biting his tongue and pacing some more. The moments seemed to stretch on and on, the silence was almost deafening and yet his brother said nothing until finally, he turned to look at him.

"You are the rightful heir?"

"I am."

"You're going for the throne?" Robb said.

"I am."

"I don't, Jon I don't understand this, father, what he told us, what everyone knows."

"Is a lie Robb. For your father it was a way to protect me, you know what happened to my brother, to my sister and their mother?" he asked.

"I, they were killed." Robb said.

"They were butchered, Elia was raped Robb, Aegon was a babe and they threw him so hard against a wall that it…that he...my sister, my sister was three Namedays old, do you know what they did to her?" he said his anger rising.

"Jon, I."

"Half a hundred times she was stabbed Robb, half a hundred, what would you do to the men who did that to Arya, to Sansa, what if Bran had been killed?"

"But the men, who were they?"

"The men are dead, the people who profited by the deaths, the people who sat by and did nothing about them are not. Do you know what the king called my brother and sister when they were presented to him, Dragonspawn."

"I didn't know that." Robb said softly.

"There are many things you don't, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but now you know, I am the rightful heir, the rightful king and I will take my families throne back."

"What am I supposed to do Jon, bend my knee? Tell you I'm with you?" Robb asked confused.

"For now, nothing. I'm asking you for nothing, you are my brother, true we're cousins but you are my brother, so whatever that means to you that's what I ask of you."

"Who else Jon, who else knows?"

"No, that you don't get to know Robb, you knowing of me is a risk to me and that I can allow, I'll not risk anyone else."

"You think I'd tell? That I'd speak on this?" Robb said angrily.

"I think you knowing puts my life at risk and that's my decision to make, but I'm well used to my life being at risk, twice people have tried to kill me. I lost a good man to one of the attacks but I'm ready for them, should they come for me then I'm ready."

"You really think I'd speak up on this?"

"I don't know Robb, you're angry, confused. I don't know what you'll do with that, if you're asking me am I willing to risk my life that you won't then I say yes, it's my life and it's mine to risk."

"My father?" Robb asked.

"I just told you I'd not tell."

"Please Jon, give me something, can I speak to my father on this?"

"Aye."

"Thank you." Robb said as he began to walk away "You are my brother, Jon, now and always."

"Now and always." he said back as he watched Robb leave.

He had wished to tell him more, to explain it all to him, but he wasn't ready for it, not for all of it, unlike with Sansa there was still a distance between he and his brother. Should he know too much he was risking far too many lives, so it was better this way until his brother spoke to his uncle anyway. When Barristan and Arthur came back he spoke to them and despite their protestations, he felt he was in the right with this.

Robb wouldn't speak out, not yet, not until he spoke to his father and so after bidding Barristan a good night he walked to his uncle's room and told him what had happened.

"How much does he know?"

"He knows who I am and that I intend to go for the throne, that's it."

"His mother?" his uncle asked.

"No."

"I'll speak to him, tell him I'm supporting you, tell him my reasons why."

"Don't tell him of the other's yet uncle, give him time to come to terms with it all. In a few moons, we can speak to him again."

"Aye. How are you feeling?" his uncle asked concernedly.

"Like I should have pulled him aside and spoken to him sooner."

"Perhaps or perhaps it's better it was this way, go sleep, you have a big day on the morrow."

"Aye, good night uncle."

"Good night Jon.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Brienne.**

She was a little put out that she was not allowed to fight in the duels, but her age prohibited her from doing so. However, she was surprised to find the note under her door when she got ready to break her fast that morning. Opening it she wondered why he wished to meet her but thought no more of it as she went to eat. She put off the strange atmosphere to people preparing for the duels, she knew that Robb and Cregan had not competed and Loras seemed almost willing them to start.

Jon though wasn't there and as she looked around she could see his sisters, Joy, and Margaery seemed a little concerned by it. Something which she was more than happy to see soon faded when he came strolling in with Ser Walder later on, taking his seat he immediately began to jape, and soon the rest of the morning's tenseness was gone. It was later as they were on her way to the tents that Ser Walder pulled her aside.

"You got my note?" he asked.

"I did."

"Given the coin I won I find myself in a much different position, I can now afford to kit out and manage a squire, something I was not able to beforehand."

"That is good is it not?" she said not sure where he was going with this.

"It is, I wish you to squire for me." he said and she looked at him in shock.

"Me?" she asked.

"Aye."

"But I'm a girl." she said and she was initially annoyed when he laughed before she realized it wasn't directed at her, but at what she had said.

"I can see that, I'm of the North, Brienne, I've known lady warriors, seen them. I wish you to be my squire, what say you?"

"I would be honored Ser Walder." she said going down on one knee.

"Good, we shall start on the morrow, you already know most of the duties already. I will arm and armor you when I judge you ready and in time you may earn a knighthood."

"But I'm a girl." she said and he laughed again.

"I did hear you the first time." he said and this time she laughed too.

"I thank you Ser Walder." she said and he nodded.

As they turned to walk to the tents she saw Lady Olenna and her two giant guards walking towards them, the closer they got the more their size became apparent.

"My grandson is in the tent with Jon, Ser Walder?"

"He is my lady." Ser Walder said.

"Left, Right, you two wait outside." Olenna said as they reached the tent.

She too waited outside and standing with Walder and the two giant guards, she imagined to any who passed that all four of them must cut imposing figures.

"Left and Right?" Walder asked.

"I'm Erryk, he's Arryk" one of the twins said and Brienne looked to the other.

"Walder, this is Brienne." Walder said motioning to her.

"Aye, we saw you both in the melee, you did well my lady until you were distracted." Arryk said.

"Thank you, though it was Ser Walder who took the day." she said smiling.

"Ser Walder the Tall." Erryk said and Walder looked at him strangely.

"What makes you say that?" Walder asked.

"I meant no offense Ser, it's just what some of the smallfolk have been calling you." Erryk said.

"After Ser Duncan?" Brienne asked and Erryk nodded.

"That could be said about any of us." Arryk said with a chuckle and she couldn't help but laugh.

"My father has a shield that once belonged to Ser Duncan, though how it came to be in Evenfall I do not know." Brienne said.

"A green shooting star above an elm tree at sunset?" Arryk asked.

"Aye, that's the one" Brienne said and watched as the twins looked to each other.

"Just like the one mother has." Erryk said.

Before they could speak anymore though Lady Olenna walked outside and so after saying their goodbyes to them, Erryk and Arryk as she felt foolish thinking of them as Left and Right, both of the twins nodded and left them alone. She looked to Walder who seemed to be lost in thought and she felt something at the back of her mind, turning to the knight she asked him what he thought about the shield.

"Strange is it not we both possess a shield that once belonged to Ser Duncan?"

"Ser Duncan traveled extensively, he and Prince Aegon visited many places throughout the realm, they even visited Winterfell and the North. While it may not seem it, the world is not that large, and should you get the chance to do so then travel is a good way to see that proved true."

"Do you intend to travel Ser Walder?"

"I already am Brienne, my path has brought me from the North to the West and now the South, maybe I shall go east one day." he said and she found herself thinking that over, it would be nice to travel she thought.

It was almost time for the duels and when Jon, Loras, and Cregan walked from the tent she moved with Ser Walder as they walked to check out the lists. Just like the tourney in King's Landing, this would end with a melee, though given the number of people here it would be far larger. Three rounds of duels and then a melee of over two and thirty people and she once again felt annoyed she'd not be competing.

As they walked to the yard they were joined by other young squires and pages, some were taking part, some just looking on in envy and she found her own excitement rising.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Olenna.**

She arranged the meeting with Littlefinger for before she broke her fast, not wishing him to infringe on too much of her day. Sitting in her solar she thought on what she was going to say to him, after what he had done with her granddaughter she had almost gone to Jon and demanded he allow them to deal with him now. Though that was her anger talking and if Jon could hold his own in then so could she.

That he thought he could manipulate them with a made-up letter, that the prince was capable of writing wasn't even something she was certain off, but even was he, there was no way he'd written this. She even doubted the signature on the end of the page was the prince's or had he actually signed it then he had not known what it was he was putting his name too.

Holding it in her hands she smirked, Jon hadn't even bothered to read it so little did he care about it, and that convinced her even more that he knew as she did, that it was Littlefinger's hands that were all over the letter.

_My dearest Margaery,_

_I cannot begin to apologize enough for the events of this morning and for the harsh words that I spoke to you later on. I was so filled with worry and with concern for your safety that I fear my actions may have seemed to be something they were not. Seeing those wolves I found myself overwhelmed with thoughts of what they could do to you and because of this I acted most rashly._

_Later in the Grand Hall, I saw myself accused of things I do not remember doing, of things I don't remember saying. My father had refused to allow me to stand up for myself and then when I heard what you said, how you had misinterpreted things and so I let my anger cloud my judgment._

_In trying to protect you, my lady, it seems I have instead caused you great offense and I hope you can and do accept this sincere apology. I look forward to the opportunity to explain this to you in person, though I understand if you feel you need some time before you'll allow my presence._

_Ever Hopeful,_

_Joffrey Baratheon, Crown prince of the Seven Kingdoms._

That Littlefinger would think that anyone could expect such a letter to be written by that boy was a testament to his stupidity. That he thought that her granddaughter not only would but that she would also keep the said letter to herself proved it even more. Placing the letter back in the drawer she waited and found to her relief that she didn't need to wait too long.

"My lady, I'm glad you've called for me." he said his ever-present smirk already annoying her as he walked to her desk, Left walking slowly behind him.

"Are you indeed?"

"Certainly my lady, perhaps it's best if we speak in private?"

"No my lord it is not, I find myself having no wish to speak to you in private and barely a wish to speak to you at all." she said raising her voice slightly.

"Forgive me my lady, but have I offended you in some way?" he asked as if he cared that he had.

"Your very presence offends me, you think I'd not hear of that little stunt you pulled with my granddaughter."

"My lady you have me at a loss." he said with a mock confused look on his face.

"I doubt that. Those things you said to my granddaughter about the joust, you think I'd not hear of them?"

"My lady, I was just offering my concern especially with the youth of Lady Margaery's friend."

"Friend?" she asked shaking her head.

"Jon Snow my lady."

"You really are a fool Baelish, you think I called you hear to discuss a bastard, I'm speaking to you on mentioning my grandson."

"My lady?" he said once again acting confused.

"Don't give me that, you bringing up how dangerous a tourney was knowing full well what happened to Willas, knowing full well it would hurt my granddaughter to have you do so."

"My lady there has been a misunderstanding." he said his voice rising a pitch.

"Left." she said and her guard moved forward before reaching out his hand which he then placed it on Littlefinger's shoulder.

"Well let me be clear on this Lord Baelish. I do not appreciate someone harming my family either in words or in deeds, had you done the latter." she paused as she nodded to Left who began to squeeze the man's shoulder hard.

"My lady, please." he said his pain clear.

"Remember this well my lord, you may move in the corridors of power, but you are a minor lord from a minor house. How many men can you call upon Lord Baelish, do you think there is a man in your service who is of a match to one in mine?" she said nodding to Left who took his hand from Littelfinger's shoulder.

"My lady, forgive me if I caused offense, it was not my intent I swear it." Littlefinger said reaching his own hand to his shoulder now.

"See to it that you do not again, as for the prince, for now, my answer is no, we do not wish to be joined to that boy, we will not bring our coin to bear, for now."

"For now?" he asked.

"For now, let us see if the boy grows up some, and then we may speak again."

"My lady." he said with a small bow as he rose and walked from the room.

She nodded to Left who walked out and then she took a sip of the juice she had on her desk, it was far more blunt and to the point, than she would normally go, but the intent would work. He'd think them upset over Willas and not Jon, think them potentially an ally and especially think her as far less formidable than she was. A man like Littlefinger assumed those who resorted to violence to be less clever than he, he didn't understand that violence was necessary too.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**The Squires Duels**.

**Cregan.**

He was nervous as he stepped out, up to now the biggest crowd of people he'd ever been in front of was at Casterly Rock when he and Jon, Loras, or Brienne would spar. But compared to this that was like a quiet day. He could feel the shaking in his hands and hoped he'd not do something embarrassing like drop the tourney sword or anything like that.

His opponent was a lad from the Vale a young man squired to Ser Marwyn Belmore called Daveth and as Cregan looked to him he could see the boy was as nervous as he. They stood in the middle of the yard, awaited the signal, and as soon as it came they began. Very quickly he felt his nerves dissipate, swinging the sword forcing his concentration to be on that instead of the crowd around him, just like his uncle had said it would.

He won the first point after a series of strikes that Daveth parried, changing up his style he confused the boy and when he went to parry what he thought would be an orthodox strike, Cregan hit him with an unorthodox one catching him by surprise. His second point came with a thrust but at the cost of a point against him as he was countered before he moved back, and his third and fourth were far more simple as the boy seemed to tire.

"The day is yours." Daveth said as the boy caught him across the side while Cregan hit his fifth strike against the boy's shoulder.

"You fought well." Cregan said and the boy smiled as the herald announced his win and they both walked to the back together.

No sooner had they walked through when he saw the boy frown as a group of older lads walked over towards them. There were four of them and it was obvious the boys knew Daveth and he, them, given how he reacted to them. Before they could come close though Jon and Loras arrived and he saw the oldest of the boys, a blond-haired lad with blue eyes glare at them before walking away.

"You did well Cregan." Loras said making him smile.

"I got lucky, on another day it could have been Daveth's." he said and the lad smiled at them and bid them goodbye.

"We now get to see Loras's favorite activity in the whole world." Jon said confusing him for a second "Beating up Florents."

"Aye, now if you'll both excuse I shan't be long." Loras said with a laugh as he walked out to the yard.

Cregan looked at the boy he was facing, he had Loras beat on size and most probably strength and to him it looked as if his friend may face some problems. Jon though seemed unconcerned as if he knew the match was a foregone concussion, and it was he who was proved right. Loras not only demolished the Florent, who Jon told him was part of Stannis's party, but he threw in some blows that seemed to be painful also.

"Why doesn't he like Florents?" he asked as he saw Robb arrive.

"They think they should be running the Reach and aren't afraid to shout it out loud to any who will listen, they also like to disparage Loras and his family at every opportunity. So he takes it out on them where he can, that lad is lucky this isn't a joust." Jon said and he nodded.

"Robb, who are you facing?" he asked when his cousin reached them.

"A Brax squire." Robb said.

"Watch out for your blind side, and keep your sword firm in your hand." Jon said and Robb nodded.

"Who'd you get?" Robb asked.

"Ser Daemon's squire." Jon said and as Loras came back they stood and watched two more lads head out before Jon began to jape at their friend's expense "All hail the conquering hero."

"Fuck off." Loras said smirking.

"That last one must have hurt him." Cregan said.

"Good." Loras said.

When Robb went out they wished him good luck and he found himself eager to watch his cousin fight. They had talked briefly about each other and Robb seemed to believe it when he told him that he had no wish for Winterfell, but he knew that it would always be there at the back of his mind. So he had resolved to show him by his actions that he was no threat to him or his family.

Jon's advice was sound and Robb won, though it was closer than it should have been at five points to three and he assumed some of that was down to nerves. When Jon went out he saw the boy he faced was using a spear and while he had faced one himself and knew what you were supposed to do, he always had trouble with them.

"Watch this." Loras said as he and Robb looked on.

Jon stood with his thin blade and with a dagger in his hand, the dagger was also thin but much longer than a normal knife and a close match to the one he carried always. As the boy thrust with his spear, Jon blocked it with the sword, he then followed through pinning it to the ground and spun so she was now holding the knife to the boy's throat. They heard him yield all the way back here and he smiled when Jon walked back towards them.

"He's gotten better." Robb said.

"Aye, you remember that with Meera? "Loras said and Robb nodded.

The three of them walked back to the tents as Jon stayed to watch more fights and to also see Joy's cousin's fight. Once there they grabbed some water as they waited for the second round, and he found himself hoping all four would make it to the melee, or if not that he'd at least get to face one of them in the duels themselves. Their spars were always competitive but he knew this was different, and he could feel his excitement rise at the thoughts of competing against them properly.

**Robb.**

He was out of sorts, he knew it and it had almost cost him in his first fight, the revelations of the night before still weighed heavily on his mind and his morning's conversation with his father hadn't helped. He knew now that not only was Jon going for the throne but that his father would back him, given his connection with the West he assumed Lord Jaime would too.

Jon would be a good king and given both the one on the throne, though really apart from drinking and behaving terribly with women he wasn't sure he thought Robert a bad man. He could see however why Jon did and the idea of what he had said disgusted him, to Robb though it seemed the realm was at peace and so why should they fight a war to unseat the king. His son on the other hand, well yes him they couldn't allow sit the throne and so he had asked his father why.

"_You know the pool by the heart tree in Winterfell's godswood?" his father said._

"_Aye."_

"_On the surface, it looks calm and placid does it not?"_

"_It does."_

"_Yet underneath it, life is going on, life that we don't see, that is the realm, Robb. Winterfell is the pool and all seems well, but beneath it, the people suffer."_

"_I don't understand father."_

"_You know the tourney Jon won in King's Landing, did you hear what he did with the prize money?"_

"_No."_

"_5,000 gold dragons he won and he and Lady Margaery used it and coin that her family added to it to feed the hungry, to set up things so people who were going without now had food in their bellies"_

"_What has that got to do with him going for the throne?"_

"As lord i_s it not my responsibility to ensure our people are fed?"_

"_It is." Robb said._

"_Then was it not the kings also? I loved Robert, he was my brother by choice but he was never meant to sit the throne, what you see here is how he is. He doesn't rule Robb he enjoys being a king and that's something very different."_

As he stepped out to face his second opponent he tried not to think on it, his father had told him that Sansa knew and he felt put out by that, though he understood that Jon's relationship with his sister was stronger than their own. He had spoken to her only briefly and what she had said had probably put it even more clearly into perspective, even if he still wasn't fully behind his brother yet.

"_You know of Jon?"_

"_Aye?"_

"_And what do you think?" he asked her._

"_When the snow's fall and the white wind's blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." Sansa said smiling._

He stood facing the young lad from the Stormland's with his sword ready and he thought more on it, Jon was pack, that much was clear and so he would support him, he knew that deep down and it was becoming clearer to him in his mind also. His doubts he put down to feeling upset that he had learned how he had and that Jon hadn't come to tell him, though he was starting to understand why that was.

"You ready boy." the larger lad said and he nodded as they began.

The other boy was fast and technically he was almost if not more sound than he, Robb found his strikes being countered, found himself being forced back and when he lost the first point the got annoyed with himself.

"_Lost in your dreams boy, lost in your dreams is when the fight happens, lost in your dreams is when you fall, do you want to be a dead boy?"_

Robb smirked as he moved forward, there is only one god he thought and the only thing we say to him is not today. He moved swiftly, his strikes coming in at angles that caught the other lad unawares. The first strike catching his shoulder, the second his arm as he turned, the third the top of his leg. As he backed away from a retaliatory strike he came in again and with a thrust and then a side swipe it was done.

He walked back to the others and saw the smile on his brother's face, on Cregan's and he couldn't keep his own away.

"You did well." Cregan said simply as was his style.

"Well, that was amazing, you moved so fast, I think we may have some trouble with this one Jon." Loras said and slapped him in congratulations on the shoulder.

"Aye, a Braavosi swordsman in our very midst." Jon said smiling.

As Cregan and Loras readied themselves he walked over to is brother and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"My blade is yours, my king, now and always."

**Loras**.

While he had enjoyed beating the Florent and also the lad from the Riverland's it was this opponent he'd enjoy most of all. Lancel was an enigma to him, to Jon too he knew. They had done their best to befriend him and at times it had seemed as if it worked, and then almost every single time he went away with his father or came back from anywhere, it was as if they needed to start from scratch yet again.

Why? he didn't know and it had gotten tiring after the first few times and so he had stopped even trying, Jon still did but he felt his friend was wasting his time. Unlike Martyn and Willem or Walder and Tion, the older Lannister just seemed to have something against them. What it was he wasn't sure, he had thought at first it was Jon, but the more he thought about it the more it was clear that it wasn't, or at least it wasn't just that.

"Ready to be put in your place flower?" Lancel said arrogantly.

"Ready to hear a cat meow, Lancel." he said smirking back.

He enjoyed seeing the smirk leave Lancel's face and was ready for the angry strike that Lancel aimed at him. Loras had learned from Jon and Jaime not to show off and he normally wouldn't but facing Lancel he couldn't resist it. He began to spin his blade and began to be ever more over-elaborate in his movements, the first hit he got came with almost a dance towards the other boy.

The second came after he nonchalantly parried some of Lancel's blows almost feigning boredom until he caught him on the shoulder. He was thinking of what he'd do for the next when the strike to his side winded him and even though he couldn't see it, he knew that both Jaime and Jon were looking angrily at him. So he soon took it far more seriously, the next strike he had to work for as Lancel was both more ready and taking confidence from his own hit.

He did catch him on the thigh though and as he moved back he caught Lancel once again on the shoulder he'd hit earlier, though he was caught on the elbow with a counter and felt the shock of the blow run down his arm. The last strike was pure luck, Lancel capitalized on his arm not being fully recovered and amongst his parries of the boys' blows, he caught him with a riposte.

"It seems the day is mine." he said and Lancel just mumbled as he walked to the back.

When he himself reached it he was congratulated by Robb and Cregan enthusiastically, though by Jon less so and he nodded knowing the reason, even if it was not only that which had his friend so annoyed. Tion, Martyn, and Willem had competed in the duels, and while Martyn had beaten his two opponents both Willem and Tion had fallen to theirs.

While alone this wouldn't have been enough to raise Jon's ire. and while he'd given them all advice for each of their matches, it was the boy who'd beaten Tion that Jon was waiting for. Luck can be fortuitous or it can be terrible, for Harrold Hardyng he felt it to be the latter, whether he knew of Jon's connection to Tion or he was just being his usual self Loras didn't know.

But he had hurt the boy, not badly, but enough to have Jon almost rushing out to the field, and then he'd had the bad, no the terrible luck of being drawn against Jon in the final round. As he saw his friend pace, he could see that Harrold would be in for a painful lesson of his own very soon. Jon didn't even bother to speak to any of them other than Martyn, and the smile on the younger boy's face should have been warning enough.

"Jon go easy." he whispered and Jon just smiled as he walked out with Harrold following just a few moments later.

**Jon.**

Anger was not a good thing to bring to bear and he knew that, but seeing Tion hurt, seeing the tears in his eyes and knowing he'd have to go and speak to Genna later, Jon was furious. That it was Hardyng, that it was no doubt the fool's attempt at retribution towards him made the guilt feel even worse for him. So as he stood there facing the boy he knew he was going to hurt him.

He closed his eyes and reached out for Ghost, soon finding the wolf in the crowd resting beside his siblings while looking out on the field. He let the fire inside cool, felt the flames withdraw, and when he opened his eyes again the fury he felt now was very much different. It was cold, it was calculating, and it would prove to be very painful for Harrold Hardyng.

He allowed the boy to move forward and he gave him the first few strikes, he parried them weakly and drew him in even closer and then he pounced. The first blow took him hard in the shoulder, exactly where he had hit Tion, the second was to his left arm, allowing for the third and fourth to hit the same shoulder again. The last was on the wrist and whether he had broken it or not he didn't know, but the cry of pain from Harrold seemed to suggest he had done so.

As his sword fell to the ground as he held his injured wrist and looked up at him, Jon moved in close enough so he could hear his whisper and so it would look to all as if he was worried about the boy.

"You ever even think of harming anyone I care for, even if only for the briefest moment and this will be the least pain you'll ever know, you understand." he said and Harrold just looked at him silently "I said do you understand?"

"Aye."

"Good now smile for the crowd Harrold." he said as he turned and picked up the boy's sword and they walked to the back.

He could see the shocked looks on Robb's and Cregan's face, the almost resigned look on Loras's, and yet it was the smile on Martyn's that he concentrated on. Leaning in close to the boy who was to face his own final opponent in a few moments he whispered in his ear.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Aye, don't stop moving, in and out as fast as I can." Martyn said.

"Aye, good fortune Martyn."

"I thank you Jon."

The boy, in the end, didn't need it, Martyn was the best swordsman amongst Joy's cousins. Willem he felt would favor the lance and Walder was still growing awkwardly which made his hand and eye coordination a little off at times. Tion was good but prone to slacking, Martyn, however, took to his lessons well and would be very good in the years to come.

He won five to two and when he came back he seemed overly excited about the melee that was coming up after lunch, Jon making him promise to stay close to him during it. While the other's ate he sat at the back of the tent with his eyes closed, he was warged into a small mouse and he scurried through the stands eager to pick up any talk he could.

In the end, he could pick up none and so he opened his eyes and readied for the melee, they had agreed to try and stay close, not to work as a team as such but more to ensure no one got hurt. If it came to it they'd face each other and he wouldn't be surprised if one or other challenged him or the others also, he grabbed some water drank it down and they got ready for the melee.

**The Squire's Melee**

**Sansa.**

She looked out worriedly as the boys entered the arena, there were so many and she'd seen in the other melee a few days ago just how dangerous they could be. In front of her Arya, Lyanna and Joy chattered on excitedly, all three girls seeming to get along well, with Joy and Arya competing to see who could be Jon's biggest cheerleader. A role that Sansa knew neither of them could truly win as she looked up to see Margaery sitting with her family.

She had watched as Jon hurt the boy from the Vale, the blond-haired lad who had hurt Tion, hearing Joy's laughs when he did so was a little disturbing but then it was her cousin that he'd hurt. For Sansa, though it had been a mixture of relief that Jon himself hadn't been hurt, and worry as she'd not seen him so angry before. As the herald stood up though she found herself praying that those she knew and cared about would be unharmed.

"Your graces, my Lords and Ladies, I give you the Squire's Melee." the herald said loudly.

She looked on and soon found it hard to tell who was who, there were far too many out there and she couldn't pick anyone out, a lad she had thought to be Robb turned out to be someone else. Leaning forward she asked Arya and Joy where Jon was, sure that if she couldn't find him they would.

"He's over there with Martyn." Joy said pointing to the edge of the field.

She saw her brother then, Martyn beside him as they faced off against two boys, the swords of the others almost seeming to be moving slowly compared to the blur of Jon's. When she saw him move in and trip the boy, she like the three girls in front of her cheered loudly, she then saw him point his sword to the boy's neck and when he yielded Jon turned to watch Martyn fight.

"Martyn is good." Joy said excitedly.

"He's your cousin right? Arya asked.

"He is, can you see what Jon is doing?" Joy said smiling

Sansa didn't need to hear the answer as she could see it clearly, while Jon wasn't interfering in Martyn's fight he was watching over him and when Martyn made the other boy yield she watched as he and Jon moved out into the crowd. Unable once again to make out who was who and embarrassed to ask Arya and Joy once again, even she could see clearly that they were far more sure of it than her, Sansa instead closed her eyes and reached out to Fang. As she did so something strange happened, she felt the presence of something else, a thread asking her to pull on it.

She couldn't resist and so she followed it and found another door, this one was closed but as she got closer it opened and soon she felt herself flying. The bird was flying over the arena and she felt that it was small and swift, looking down on the duels she flew a little closer and was able to pinpoint everything, she could see everyone and clearly recognize them all.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she looked up to see the bird flying there, it was small and brown and so she closed her eyes and went looking for the door once again, finding it even easier this time. It was incredible to her, she had thought only Fang was to be hers, that she could warg into her wolf and that would be it. Now it seemed she wasn't just a wolf, she was also a little bird too.

**Jon.**

As the field thinned he found his eyes everywhere and nowhere, he was both beating squires and watching out for those he cared about and he felt something was going to give. As he heard Martyn yield he almost got hit hard in the head, so concentrated was he on making sure Martyn was unhurt that he'd forgotten about ensuring he was too. He moved fast then, using his sword, his dagger, and finally his legs as he swept the boy's feet from under him.

"Yield?"

"Aye." the boy said and he moved on.

There was less than half the field now and he was surprised to see that Cregan was the only one of the four who remained. Loras and Robb he had no idea about, Were they hurt? Who had beaten them? He moved towards Cregan and saw him faced with two boys from the Vale, one he knew was Mychel Redfort while the other he knew not.

By the time he got to Cregan, he too had been beaten and it was now down to less than ten, both boys from the Vale looked to him and then moved away and he soon found himself faced with two other boys. They took him together, both of them moving in and as he parried one strike the other boy would aim his own. It took him a little time to move into position, when he did he caught the first boy's blade, and then as it deflected he pushed him into the other boy.

"Yield." he said kneeling down, his sword at the neck of the boy who was furthest from him and his dagger at the other boy's chest.

"Aye." they said one after another.

He looked around to see it was down to seven now, two were facing off while the other four seemed to be in a discussion and he saw them look to him. He didn't wait for them to make their intentions clear, quickly rising to his feet he ran as fast as he ever had, he hit the first boy with his shoulders from behind knocking him some feet away, the second he caught with the flat of the blade hard at the back of the knee watching as he crumbled. Looking to the other two he saw it was Mychel and the other boy from the Vale, as they moved towards him he took his dagger and threw it, catching the other lad square on the forehead.

Mychel looked to him in shock as the other boy fell to the ground and he quickly found himself face to face with Jon's sword. Without giving him a moment he moved the strike catching him as he brought his blade up, Jon though had put all his strength into it and as he watched Mychel's sword fall he raised his own to the boy's neck.

"Yield."

"Aye." Mychel said and he looked to see the two boys he'd caught earlier rising to their feet.

Once again he ran and as he got close and saw the swords being lifted he slid, the movement catching the closest boy by surprise. His sword raised he once again caught the boy on the knee, this time to the front, and once again he was down. Quickly rising to his feet he parried the blow that came and then spun using the hilt of the sword to bash against the boys' chest.

"Yield." he said to the winded boy.

"Aye."

The other boy was on the ground holding his knee and so he just walked over, raised his sword, and held it to his chest, he didn't even need to ask.

"I yield."

The fight was over between the two who'd taken no part and as Jon walked over to face the victor the boy he'd caught with his dagger staggered to his feet. Jon still looking at the other boy simply raised his sword and asked and the still drowsy boy yielded and then walked to the back unsteadily. As he looked at the last lad he thought there was something familiar about him.

"You're Jon Snow." the lad said.

"Aye, and you?"

"Domeric Bolton."

**Ned.**

While he had thought this to be a waste of time he found he had enjoyed the duels, even with Robert's incessant cheering beside him. God's the way he cheered from Jon made him think he thought the boy his own son, rather than thinking him to be his. Not that his nephew didn't deserve the praise, Jaime Lannister had said Jon was an incredible swordsman and he'd seen it some for himself in Winterfell.

Here though he was in his element, he had watched as Jon protected the young blond lad, as he had stood close by and paid him all his attention and he had been annoyed at it. Though not as much as Jaime was he'd noticed when he looked to the man, it wasn't that he was protecting the lad, that was admirable, nor was it that he wasn't protecting his friends as had been doing well by themselves.

It was that he was distracted, that he in spending his time watching the young lad wasn't watching the field. Something which became even clearer when the young lad yielded and Jon seemed almost shocked to see that only Cregan remained out there. Had he not been sitting with Robert he may not have noticed it, even with a drink in his hand's his friend's instincts for fighting were still better than his.

_"They're targeting them." Robert had said beside him._

_"Who?"_

_"Those lads, they're targeting Jon's friend's watch."_

_So watch he did and he saw it clearly then, Robb was first, he had just beaten an opponent when the two boys moved to him, his son was good but he was outmatched and soon yielded. They did the same to Loras though it took only one, as soon as Loras had won his fight and turned the boy's sword was upon him and he was taken so by surprise that he'd yielded._

_"They're worried about your boy Ned, they don't want to face him without the numbers, just like King's Landing."_

_"What?"_

_"They tried it in King's Landing too, but your boy put them to the sword Ned, it was fucking glorious." Robert said laughing as he drank his ale._

What he saw next could well be described as glorious, the crowd certainly thought so and for Ned, he'd only ever seen the like of it from one man before. Jon though fought differently than Arthur, he used a little of everything, speed, and technique, power, and some of the Northern melee tactics also. He was like a raging inferno and each boy he took down came with a commentary from the king.

"Did you see that Ned."

"By the gods where did he learn to fight like that."

"Ha, he never saw that coming."

"How many is that now Ned?"

On and on Robert droned on about how great Jon was and while he found himself awed by the performance he worried about the anger and rage Jon was showing. It wasn't full-on screaming and shouting rage, but it was rage all the same and he hoped that what he saw was controlled.

"Just the two of them left, isn't that a Bolton?" Robert said.

"Aye, that's Roose's lad, Domeric."

"This should be good, then, the boy's got no chance Ned, isn't that right Ser Barristan."

Ned turned to look at the knight and had he not known that he had declared for Jon he'd have known now from looking at him. He had seen people before with that look of devotion on their faces, he'd fought against them, men who served a good prince, men who had hoped to serve a good king.

"Aye your grace, I've not seen a swordsman like Jon in many a year."

"Nor I, what say you Ned?"

"I've not seen Domeric fight, but aye, I've not seen anyone fight like Jon either." he said and almost choked such was the power of the back slap that Robert gave him, though it was his words which caused it mostly.

"A chip of the old block Ned, his father's son that one." Robert said.

"Aye." he said smiling, he truly was.

The two boys lined up and he was pleased to see Jon's smile and the one on the other boy's face, the fight was far from even though and though Domeric got a hit in, that was the extent of things for him. Jon fought calmly and precisely, dismantling the boy with speed and technique and winning five to one.

"See, I told ya, didn't I tell ya." Robert said laughing loudly.

"Your graces, my Lords and Ladies, I give you the winner of the Squires Melee, Jon Snow."

Ned listened to the cheers and the plaudits from the crowd and looked to Jon, surprised to see his smile so forced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my lateness, I deleted the chapter during my proofreading yesterday, this chapter needed to be completely rewritten and I've just finished it. This means now that Thursday's chapter is behind, it will update Thursday but maybe as later or even later than this one.
> 
> Also this chapter is not as proofed as it should be.
> 
> Up Next Margaery receives a special gift from Jon at her nameday feast while Jon receives one from the king and we begin to say our goodbyes to Highgarden.


	85. Good Queen Alysanne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and people prepare to say goodbyes as Jon receives a gift from a king. Margaery's namedays brings her many gifts including a special one from Jon.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jaime.**

While he along with the rest of the crowd had cheered Jon's win, he unlike most hadn't been surprised when he didn't turn up for the feast. He had heard later that Jon had met Joy in her room for their story and that he had spoken briefly to Margaery, but Jaime knew what it was that was on his king's mind. Getting up early the next morning he kissed his wife, checked on Joanna, and made his way to the sparring yard.

He found him with Arthur and Ghost, Jon turning and twisting as he brought his sword to various parts of the training dummy. Walking over he grabbed a tourney sword and took his position waiting for Jon to notice him. When he did Jaime tapped the ground three times and they began, Jon putting even more effort and power into each swing. Had he not already expected Jon's upset then he'd have thought it unusual, but even Arthur was getting more and more used to Jon's routines.

"My cousins were singing your praises last night." Jaime said.

"They shouldn't" Jon replied.

"No they should, what you did to Hardyng, Tion enjoyed it immensely."

"Oh." Jon said and it was even more clear now that Jaime had been right.

"Have you your gift for Margaery?" he asked and Jon's swing lost some of its power.

"Aye, I don't know when to give it to her though, before or after."

"Not during?"

"People would talk." Jon said as his movements began to quicken.

"Let them talk, your sister is fostering with her Jon, Loras and your friendship is known, gifting her on her nameday would not be thought of how you think." Jaime said and saw Jon nod.

He had noticed it yesterday and it was even more clear this morning but Jon was getting even faster, as he looked up at the expression on his face though Jaime was taken aback. The blow that Jon caught him with next surprised them both, so much so that Jon actually stopped to look at him and Jaime found he was once again face to face with a ghost.

"My lord?"

"Walk with me Jon." he said trying to shake the image of the prince from his head.

They walked through the gardens, Ghost running off ahead of them to check no one was in their way he suspected. When they reached the secluded area he sat down, Jon deciding to stand and for a few moments there was silence before eventually, Jon began to speak.

"I messed up." Jon said resignedly.

"You did."

"I was so concentrated on Martyn especially given what had happened with Tion, I was so focussed on him that I couldn't protect them."

"Protect who?" he asked though he knew full well.

"Loras, Robb, Cregan I left them alone, I wasn't there for them." Jon said with a sigh as he looked to the ground

"You're not supposed to be." he said and Jon's head snapped back up to look at him.

"I am, of course, I am, they're my friends."

"Who are old enough to protect themselves, Arthur who do you protect in a fight?"

"The king." Arthur said simply.

"Even at the risk to everyone else?" Jon asked and Jaime was surprised as he knew that Jon wasn't that naïve.

"Your life is the most important." Arthur said.

"It's not, Loras, Robb, Cregan, if that was a real fight I'd have lost them." Jon said.

"If that was a real fight you'd be dead." Arthur said and Jaime looked at him.

"You should have concentrated on your own safety first and foremost "Jaime said and he shook his head when Jon went to speak "No you need to learn this and learn it now, of course, you protect your friends. If you are able you protect them but Jon you can't do so at the cost of yourself, not even in a mock fight like a melee."

"They are my friends, my blood." Jon said angrily.

"They are old enough to fight and compete, do you think they blame you for their losses?"

"They should." Jon said looking to the ground again.

"No, you deserve blame for what you did but not because they lost, you deserve blame because you almost did so too." Jaime said.

"I don't understand." Jon said looking to him.

"Arthur and I were brothers." he said and then quickly added when Arthur looked at him "Are brothers."

"In a fight I would try to protect my brother, but not at the expense of the king, nor even my own life." Arthur said.

"Was it that way at the Tower of Joy?" Jon asked.

"I saw Gerold fall and then saw Oswell fall, I couldn't reach them, I needed to fight the men in front of me because there was something far more important that I needed to be alive to protect." Arthur said softly.

"Me." Jon said resignedly.

"You." Arthur said a smile on his face.

"When I was sitting in the Throne Room I had thought I'd done what was needed, I didn't think, had I then…"

"It's not your fault." Jon said reaching out and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Aye, just as your friends falling is not yours Jon."

"I…its in me Jaime, Arthur, I can feel it, I need to do it. I don't know how to stop it, but I can't lose anyone else, I can't." Jon said shaking his head.

He grabbed him then and held him tightly, Jon not sobbing but he could feel the need coming off him, feel his breathing at first quickly and then as it calmed down. No matter how many times he tried to teach him this lesson it hadn't taken and he wondered if he needed a different tack. For now, though he just gave the boy the comfort he could, knowing that this as much as anything was what Jon needed.

It was Jon who moved from him and he was pleased to see the smile appear on his face. As he told him then that the boy he'd faced last was a Bolton squired in the Vale, Jaime saw a gleam in Jon's eye.

"What?" he asked wondering what plan he had.

"He gives us an in to the Vale." Jon said "Just like Beric does in the Stormlands."

"Beric?" he asked confused for a moment.

"Aye, Lord Beric is to marry Arthur's sister, his squire is Arthur's nephew. He's a good man and I've spoken to him more than once."

"Dondarrion?"

"Aye."

"What are you planning?" he asked with a chuckle.

"With Beric I've simply invited him to the Rock, we could perhaps give him some trade and feel him out. I saw how he looked at Joffrey and I doubt he wishes to serve such a king."

"And with the Bolton?"

"That's more difficult, but I think we could bring him on board. Even if it doesn't do anything for us in the Vale, the Bolton's are one of my uncle's strongest bannerman, Roose is not a pleasant man, his heir may be better."

"Speak to Richard about them both before you make any plans Jon, let him take a look into them. What do you plan to do about the Blackfish?"

"I don't know, with Bran squired to him and now with Bran and Myrcella to be wed, I think we need to bring him in but you know his house words?" Jon asked.

"Family, Duty, Honor." he replied.

"Aye and Family comes first." he said and Jaime nodded.

"Jon about the melee." Jaime said.

"I understand, you're not the first person or even the second." Jon said looking to Arthur "Who'd told me I was a fool." he chuckled.

"As your Hand it's my duty to do so." he said with a small laugh himself.

"Thank you." Jon said looking to him and Jaime knew he meant for more than the talk.

"Come, let's break our fast, that wolf of yours is looking at me as if I was a piece of bacon, or gods forbid a sausage." he said with a laugh.

He would speak to Oberyn and get him to reinforce the point also. If they had to do it every day he fought then they would as he needed to know, the only thing he should take from a fight was his life, even if it cost others theirs.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jojen.**

He'd not had much of a chance to spend time with Jon since he'd arrived here, Loras he had and he and Meera had both met with Cregan. His sister despite there being a tourney on and her own interest in fighting had spent more time with Sansa and the other girls, and had met both Margaery and Joy. But Jon seemed to have no time and he felt a little upset that he'd not gotten to speak to him.

Even now as he walked with him he was a bit annoyed knowing that the reason he'd come to him wasn't to spend time with him, or to ask how he was, but because he wished his help. As they walked through the gardens with Walder and Jors behind him Jojen tried to put these feelings to one side but found it hard to do so.

"I know." Jon said and Jojen turned to look at him.

"What?"

"That I've not spent time with you, with Meera, that I've not been the best friend." Jon said sadly.

"Jon."

"No, I know, I wish I could say it'll be different or that I'm sorry, which I am. It's just, gods Jojen the time, I've no time. I'm not even there yet and I've no time."

"It's alright."

"No it isn't, I've been no good to anyone while I've been here. You know I came here hoping to spend time with Margaery and I've spent less time with her than I did when she came to the Rock. It's her nameday, she's who we came here for and I've spent less time with her than I did when she came to mine."

"I understand, I had hoped that Lyarra would be here." he said and blushed.

"You've kept in touch?" Jon said as they walked further into the gardens.

"Aye, I had hoped the Greatjon would have brought her with them but he didn't"

"Looks like we both didn't get what we wished for from this trip." Jon said and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You should come to Greywater Watch." he said a moment later.

"I'd like that, we should arrange that, Jojen I'm sorry can you tell Meera from me that I'm sorry?"

"Aye."

The area he'd walked him to was empty but quite open and Jojen saw Lord Stark, Sansa, Robb, Arya, and Bran sitting there along with the wolves. He was surprised to see Lady Jonelle was there also but thought nothing of it, as they walked closer he saw Sansa was playing with a small brown bird and he looked to see Jon was as surprised as he.

"It seems someone started without us." Jon said and Sansa opened her eyes as the bird flew away.

"It seems someone never told me I could fly too." Sansa said and Jon chuckled.

"Lord Stark, Jojen will help when you head back, he and Meera and Lord Reed will join you and he'll give you the instructions that I can't. Listen to him and do as he says, he knows more of this than any of you." Jon said looking to Arya and Bran and then to him.

"Are you going to teach us to be a wart?" Bran asked.

"It's a warg stupid." Arya said laughing.

"That's what I said a Warg." Bran said emphasizing the last word.

"Aye, I'm going to try and then Jojen will teach you how to manage it better."

Jojen sat down with Arya and Bran while Jon sat down with his uncle, brother, and sister, as he looked at the two he thought on to what Jon said, to the doors and how he had just opened them.

"Close your eyes." he said and they both did so "Now I want you to think of your wolves, think of what they look like, of what they might be looking at."

He looked on as both tried and failed to do so, Arya opening one eye to look to see where Nymeria was before closing it again and then saying what she'd seen with her open eye.

"You can't look at it Arya, you need to think it, to imagine it, can you see it yet?"

"No." she said clearly frustrated.

"Bran?"

"I can see it, Summer is rolling in the grass." Bran said and Jojen turned to see the wolf was doing just that.

"Good now look closer, can you see a door?"

"Aye, it's open, I'm walking inside." Bran said.

The boy's eyes shot open a moment later and he looked almost scared as he looked at Jojen, backing up slightly in the grass.

"Bran are you alright?" Jonelle said moving to him.

"I saw it, I saw the grass through Summer's eyes." he said almost fearfully.

"That's good Bran, there's nothing to be scared about." Jonelle said and Jojen watched as Bran looked to the woman and then to him.

"There isn't?" he asked doubtfully.

"No, it's not, it's a good thing, now let's try again." Jojen said.

It was soon clear that the boy was a natural, something that surprisingly Arya was not. After a few moments where he couldn't get Arya to concentrate he gave up, rising to his feet he walked over to Jon and whispered in his ear. Jon it seemed was having more luck then he, Robb had Grey Wind licking his hand while Lord Stark sat with a smile on his face. Sansa he could only guess was flying and he hoped Jon spoke to her about that, you could get lost in the clouds very easily while you were warged in a bird.

As Jon walked over to speak to Bran and Arya he waited until the others opened their eyes and spent the next couple of hours showing them how to better use their connection. He then explained how the more they warged the easier it became and told them he'd speak to them more when they traveled. Looking over to Jon and then to Arya who was clearly in her wolf at that point, he wondered if it was Jon's own magic or whether he was just more in tune with warging than he.

Whatever the reason, it was clear he'd helped Arya when he could not but maybe that was because he understood his sister better, maybe he knew how to get through to her more so than Jojen did. By the time they'd headed back to the keep he was hungry and had greatly enjoyed spending the day with the Starks and his friend, he hoped Meera's day was as good also and that Jon would soon take him up on his offer to come to the Neck.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Wyman.**

While he loved feasts even he was getting tired of them, the one the day the tourney ended, the one the next night and the next and the soon to be the end feast, and then finally the nameday one for Lady Margaery. Though at least that one and the end feast would be different, as it was he woke up and felt barely able to move. True he'd over indulged the night before and he shook his head as he really should know better.

He dressed and went to break his fast, for once not eating, and as he was sitting down he saw Jon walk in and surprisingly coming to his table rather than the Lannister's one. After asking if he could be seated and receiving a nod from him, Jon took a seat next to Wylla though a little away from Wynafred and he couldn't help but chuckle at boys and their sense of honor.

"What brings you to my table Jon? not that we don't welcome the visit."

"I fear I've been most neglectful my lord, all the hospitality you've shown me, and yet I've not supped with you once during the tourney."

"It's understandable Jon, you did have a melee to win after all." he said with a laugh which both Wylis and Jon returned.

"Well I think it's been most remiss of you Jon, a girl may think you dislike her or have forgotten that we're friends." Wylla said smirking.

"Perish the thought my lady." Jon said and he saw his granddaughter smile more fully "I never forget my friends, which is yet another reason for my coming to your table my lord."

"It is?"

"Aye, I was wondering do you have plans for lunch?" Jon asked and he had to resist the urge to smirk himself as Jon's expression made it clear this wasn't to be an ordinary lunch.

"I'm sure my plans could be changed."

"Then I'll have Jors escort you to the summer garden, my lord, I'm sure you'll find the lunch enlightening."

"I'm sure I will."

After saying his goodbyes to both Wylla and Wynafred and congratulating his granddaughter on her betrothal, saying how happy he was that he'd soon be able to call the Manderley's kin, something which made Wyman's chest puff out in pride. Wyman watched as instead of going to his table Jon sat with more of the Northern Lords and seemed to pay attention to one young lad in particular.

"Wylis, that boy, who is he?" he asked his son not recognizing the boy Jon was speaking to.

"That's Roose's lad, Jon beat him in the finale, Domeric."

Roose's heir, that was interesting as his father hadn't come here or left the Dreadfort in a long while. He resolved to find out more about the boy and had he been anyone else's son other than Roose Bolton's he may have asked Wylla to speak to him, but he'd not have his granddaughter near a flayed man if he could help it.

Wyman found he rest of the morning seemed to crawl along, he met with Kevan and spoke of the deal they were doing with the Velaryons. Kevan wondering why they were giving them such a large cut before they then spoke on Raymun Darry. The king had wished them both brought into the Essosi trade and had promised that whatever shortfall they found wouldn't come from his end or Kevan's for long.

"You know why he wishes this Kevan."

"Aye, I know, it just seems like we're giving them coin, even the ships Aurane has brought to us don't compare to our own."

"Which is why we have them doing runs down the Essos coast, we're not losing much on this and you know Jon, if he says we'll earn it back then I believe him."

"I do too, its just gods have you seen the hat?" Kevan asked and Wyman laughed loudly.

"And here I had thought to buy you one similar." he said and Kevan laughed this time "We should both get one, even if only for the next time we meet with him."

"Aye we should Wyman, you should come visit Lannisport Wyman, I'm sure Dorna would love to have you to our home."

"I will, we'll arrange it soon you have my word on it Kevan." Wyman said as they were interrupted by Jors "I need to go, we'll speak later Kevan?"

"Aye." Kevan said with a nod.

He followed after Jon's guard, walking down the corridor and then out to a garden, finding Jon sitting at a table with Lady Olenna and her grandson all three of them speaking softly. It was Jon himself who noticed him first and rose to his feet, Wyman bidding the older woman and the young man to remain seated as he took his own.

"Lord Wyman, may I introduce you to Lady Olenna and Lord Willas Tyrell."

"My lady, Lord Willas."

"Lord Manderly." the young man said as the Queen of Thorns just looked at him.

"You can of course speak freely here my lord, you're among friends." Jon said trying to put him at ease, not that he needed to.

"Of course Jon, I'm puzzled though as to the nature of this meeting?" he asked.

"I believe you and Lady Olenna can both help each other out my lord, the Reach's goods I have no doubt would be much appreciated in Essos, and given the way the Ice cabins work they are now much more easily transported."

"Aye, I could see how that would work." he said his mind turning over the possibilities.

"I'm sure that both of you and Lord Willas can come to an arrangement that is mutually beneficial my lord. I hope you'll forgive me if I don't stay." Jon said standing up and he bid them all to keep their seats as he walked away.

Wyman found that the lady wished them to have their lunch before they discussed business, though it was soon clear from her questions that she was also taking the measure of him. The small barbs at his weight soon stopped and whatever test she had put him through he had clearly passed.

"Jon thinks very highly of you Lord Wyman." Olenna said looking at him.

"As do I him my lady."

"I believe congratulations are in order my lord, Jon told us of his brother and your granddaughter." Lord Willas said.

"A happy match my lord, much like Jon's own." he said and saw Olenna smirk.

"I think the verbal jousting can be dispensed with Wyman." Olenna said.

"It can Olenna."

"Our own fruits and the Arbor's wines along with grains and some other items would be best to start with I would think." Olenna said.

"I'd keep the grain my lady, the fruits though there is a large market for, the wine also, for yourself though perhaps the fruits would be best." he said offering her the chance for House Tyrell's greatest profit.

"It would but we must share the wealth Wyman, I think Jon wishes for us all to prosper."

"He does." he said with a smile.

By the time he was done he'd organized a truly incredible deal, the Lannisters too would benefit as they would use both his and Kevan's ships, four in total on this route alone. Working it out in his head when he walked back to his room to prepare for the end feast that night, Wyman would more than treble the outlay they were giving Raymun and Monford.

Jon once again proving true to his word and if the demand increased, something which he had no doubt it would, the ice trade in Essos being a good example of that, then it would be far more before it was done. He found himself whistling as he dressed, growing strong Olenna had called it and he couldn't agree more, it had been all he had been doing since the Tourney of Lannisport.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He had spoken to his nephew after Jaime had asked him but he had gone a different way about it, instead using Ellaria to get his point across. His paramour was far better at while not making the boy feel guilty, putting across just how important he was to all of them. Not just he as the king, but Jon, the boy he was and the man he would be, Oberyn had only needed to sit back and watch.

"_Are you to be so careless with your life in a true fight nephew?" Ellaria said._

"_I.."_

"_Has our family not lost enough? You are all that remains, you are Elia and Aegon and Rhaenys, you are Rhaegar and Lyanna, Jon if you fall then it was all for nothing." Ellaria said._

"_They are my friends, is it not right I try to protect them?" _

"_What of how we'd feel if you fall Jon? What of Margaery?" Ellaria said and even Oberyn looked to her but just saw her shaking her head and so he said nothing _"_Forget that there are those who wish to see you crowned nephew, there are those of us who wish to see you grow old and have a family of your own."_

"_I'm sorry aunt."_

"_Good, now next time you will think more clearly, don't upset me, nephew. I may seem nice but I'm really not." Ellaria said before hugging Jon and smiling at him over the boy's head._

"_You are nice. Fierce but nice." Jon whispered and Oberyn saw Ellaria kiss the boy's cheek.  
_

He had to hand it to her the boy who had left their room was certainly more aware of how his being harmed affected those around him. When he had asked her about why she had gone so heavy, Ellaria just laughed, unlike Obara, Jon would actually listen to her she had said. Seeing him now at the end feast he could see that the boy had clearly done that.

Around the room the feast felt different, more like there was a reason for it compared to some of the ones they'd attended while here. Giving that the prize's and each of the champions would be honored and that it was almost time to depart Highgarden, he himself had looked more forward to it.

Nym and Tyene were flirting with some knights of the Stormlands and Lord Renly was sitting with the Tyrells making conversation with a clearly bored Margaery. While Obara sat with them beside the Lords of the North, both Ellaria and he finding the northerners far more pleasant company than some of the others. The Lannister's had treated his paramour as she deserved to be treated, Lady Olenna too had treated her well, Mace though be it because of him or his own bigotry had not.

"Your graces, my Lord and Ladies, it's time for the prize giving." a herald said before calling up Prince Jalabhar to collect his prize for winning the archery.

"I thank you Lord Tyrell, your graces." Jalabhar said the note for 5,000 gold dragons in his hand.

He watched then as Jon walked up to collect his prize for the horse race, Willas standing up to present it.

"Congratulations to you Jon, perhaps a stallion to go with your mare?" Willas asked and handed Jon the note for the 1,000 gold dragons that he was sure his nephew would find some way to gift away, the small dagger he now carried just one example of Jon's generosity.

"I thank you, my lord, I believe a stallion to be most welcome." Jon said as he walked back to his seat.

It was Walder's turn next with 10,000 gold dragons his prize, though it was the respect of the warriors in the room the man had truly earned and it was Ser Garlan who presented this prize.

"Well done Ser Walder, I think I speak for all in this room when I say it was an incredible performance." Ser Garlan said handing him the note.

"I thank you Ser Garlan." Walder said humbly.

"Ser Walder, your king wishes to speak to you." Robert said and Oberyn almost laughed loudly at the ridiculousness of the statement, the fat stag no more Walder's king than he was his.

"Your grace?" Walder said looking to Robert.

"A fine performance Ser, were you guarding any other man than Ned's lad I'd ask you to join the Kingsguard." Robert said to excited whispers of those thinking they'd see a new one cloaked.

"Were I guarding anyone else your grace then I would consider it, but my grandmother's last wish was for me to protect a lad she thought of as kin, and so my life is sworn to another."

"Then the realms loss is young Jon's gain Ser Walder and I and his father can rest easy knowing that you stand at his back."

"Your grace." Walder said with a small bow.

The king then got up to go do what he far too loudly said was a piss and so they had to wait until he returned, though he then surprised them all when he did so and didn't take his seat. When Jon walked up to collect his second prize even Oberyn could feel the tension in the room, the way the king was looking at him forcing both his and Arthur's hands to their hips.

"I asked Lord Tyrell to allow me to present this prize myself, so forgive me for not taking my seat." the king said to a quietened room "A few years ago I saw a boy fight in a squires duel and at no more than six namedays show his mettle. Lord Jaime told me then that these boys were the future, these were the future knights of the realm."

He looked on as Ser Barristan walked to the king and as he pulled out his sword and handed it to Robert.

"Jon Snow, your king asks you to take a knee." he watched then as Jon looked to Barristan who nodded and then did as the king bid "Rise Ser Jon, Rise now as a Knight of the Realm." the king said and tapped him on both shoulders.

He, Jon, Arthur, Jaime, all of them looked on in disbelief, he saw Jon's sisters smiling broadly and saw Margaery subtly wipe her eyes but it was Jon's expression which he'd remember later. While he smiled Oberyn could see it was forced, his teeth pressing down hard on themselves. He was sure it was only the sound of the clapping that covered the grinding of the boy's teeth or the stiffness of his words when he spoke.

"I thank you, your grace, for this honor." Jon said and Oberyn was relieved to see the broad smile on Robert's face and the fact he looked to Ned Stark more than Jon after it.

"It is we who are honored, Ser Jon." Robert then said.

Robert handed Barristan back his sword and slapped Jon hard on the back before walking back to the table. The rest of the night passed quickly, Jon seemed almost lost in his head, so much so that Ellaria got worried about him. They were speaking on it in his room after the feast had ended when the knock came to the door.

"Prince Oberyn, if you'd follow me." Jors said softly.

He followed him outside walking through the corridors and out into the garden, surprised to see Ghost sitting there waiting for them. All three of them then walking to the secluded area at the back and when he got there he saw Jon, Arthur, Jaime, and Ser Barristan and it was clear Jon was angry.

"Good you made it." Jaime said and he nodded to him before looking to Jon "Kneel." Jaime said to Jon and Oberyn looked as confused as his nephew did "Kneel.".

"Why?" Jon asked and Jaime just put his hand on the boy's shoulder and he then did as he was bid while Jaime took his sword out.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen, In the name of the warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the father I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and the innocent and In the name of the maid I charge you to protect all women. Arise Ser Jaehaerys a true knight of the realm." Jaime said as he placed his sword back in his hilt.

"Thank you." Jon said and Oberyn could see the tears in his nephew's eyes.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Renly.**

His squire took his nipple in his mouth, the boy's lips and tongue sending a surge straight to his groin and he felt himself stiffen, but the day was upon them and the keep was far too busy. Noises in the night were one thing, as they would be drowned out by the other noises, noises in the quietness of the early morn however would not. So reluctantly he moved the boy from his chest and kissed his lips before rising.

As he dressed he looked back at the bed and saw the boy's pert arse uncovered, the sheet having fallen off him and he sighed wishing it was still night or that he was back in Storm's End. As he finished dressing he told the boy to get up and get ready for the day, and as he did so Renly found himself thinking that there was nothing so beautiful or so tempting in this world as a boy on the cusp of manhood.

His squire was one of Lady Mertyn's grandsons, the youngest and prettiest of them all, a lad of three and ten Namedays, Michael had come into his service less than a year ago and into his bed not long after. He only wished it had been sooner and then he'd not be in the predicament that he now was. Once they were both ready they walked to break their fasts and he knew that the mockingbird would come to call not long after.

"My lord you seem troubled." Michael said and Renly just shook his head.

"No, it's just the early morning and not being fully awake." he said and they walked into the room.

Taking his seat he looked to see Margaery sitting with the Starks, Lannisters, her brother, and the new knight. His eyes going from Loras to Jon Snow, both were handsome boys he felt, and while at first, it was Loras who had grabbed his attention it soon became the Stark bastard who did so. No boy should look that pretty he thought and sighed before he then smelt the mint behind him.

"Lord Renly."

"Lord Baelish, come join us." he said reluctantly.

"I will my lord, thank you." Littlefinger said taking a seat "A fine tourney was it not, surprising in so many ways." Littlefinger said.

"It was, I long to return home though my lord, I find the time here to seem almost endless."

"It has been long, but worthwhile I hope, besides we could never miss the Lady's Nameday feast after accepting her family's hospitality for so long now could we?" Littlefinger said pointedly.

"Of course not my lord."

"I assume you purchased a suitably impressive gift my lord?" Littlefinger said looking at him.

"I hope so, though it seems my attempts to impress the lady have at least been more successful than the prince's." he said with a smirk.

"For now my lord, though I shall be most pleased if you prove true."

Watching the man leave he cursed ever getting involved with him, cursed his attraction, and the lengths he'd gone to deny it. It had been bad enough not being able to perform with the girl, but when he became aroused upon seeing her brother the brothel keeper had quickly pounced.

"_We never judge, nor do we deny what our clients request Lord Renly, we are here to provide a service, to indulge their desires and to help them fulfill their greatest wishes." Littlefinger had said with a smile. _

Fulfill them he had, over and over again and when Littlefinger asked for a favor he knew he was fucked. Were he being blackmailed over a woman then he could go to Robert, his brother would have taken the man's head, he had even considered sending men after him himself, but in the end, had relented.

"_Get close to the rose, they wish to be tied to the royal family and you're a member are you not, get close to her, offer the betrothal and all of this goes away. Do this right my lord and you remain in my favor and there are delights I can offer you've not even thought of."_

"_And if I do it wrong?" he asked worriedly._

"_Lord Renly, we really don't need to think about that now do we."_

As he watched Littlefinger walk away he saw Margaery laugh at something Jon Snow said he knew he was far closer to failure than success. When he saw the boy smile and saw Margaery touch his shoulder he felt his jealousy rise, not at the boy, but at the girl as he wished the hand to be his.

"I dislike that man." Michael said when Littlefinger had left the room.

"Everyone dislikes that man, come eat up, we have a long day ahead of us and I feel myself up for a ride."

"That quiet place by the stream my lord?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Aye, I think so."

It took them another hour to get their horses ready and he, Michael and his guards rode out, and soon he was glad of the solitude. He was surprised no one came here, that so lost were they in the keep and the gardens they missed the beauty of this place, the serenity. They crossed the stream and after leaving his guards outside they entered into the cave, the dark pool at the back their destination once again.

He was undressing before he reached it, Michael was even quicker than he and within a moment they were covered in the cool water, the boy swimming towards him. As he felt his lips on his, as he felt his hand on his chest he couldn't help but think that it would be nice to stay in this cave forever.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Margaery.**

As she broke her fast laughing and japing with Jon, Loras, and the rest she thought this was her best nameday by far. Not only was she looking forward to the feast later, knowing that she'd get her presents and her dance with Jon, but it was also the fact of being able to spend the whole day with him and with her friends.

Despite not needing to spend time with the prince, and not being forced to because of how he acted, she had still needed to act proper. So she and Jon had been close but not too close and she had instead of spending all her time with her friends, done as she was bid and played the gracious hostess. She found out quickly though that some of the people she had to be with were either dull or had their own agendas.

"Right, shall we go for our ride?" Jon asked.

"Aye, that sounds like a fine idea." Loras said both boys looking to her.

"You would have me ride dressed like this?" she said smirking.

"Hmm, yes on second thoughts hands up who thinks we should leave Margaery behind?" Jon said and she glowered at him, even more, when Joy raised her hand up and giggled.

"Very well then since I'm not wanted." she said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh please forgive us my lady, why only a day a knight and I'm already failing to protect the fair maiden, whatever shall I do" Jon said and she giggled as she slapped his shoulder finding her hand unwilling to leave it.

"I and the rest of these fair ladies will make ready, you boys can look after the horses as penance for Jon's laxity." she said to giggles from the girls and frowns from the boys, Jon smirking at her prompting her to stick her tongue out at him as they left.

When they arrived outside she was happy to see all the horses lined up and so she, Sansa, Mira, her cousins, Arya, Lyanna, and Joy along with Wynafred and Wylla mounted and the party set off. They wouldn't be riding too far but all in all there was a rather large group, and pretty soon they began to separate into smaller ones.

Ahead of her Joy was trying to get Arya and Lyanna to race her, Cregan and Robb rode with Wynafred and Wylla while Loras spoke to Sansa, Mira, and her cousins. Leaving her alone to speak to Jon who rode close to her, her true knight now and she still couldn't help but smile at that. She had been so happy for him even when he himself was not and after he told her why and what had happened later she found him more willing to celebrate.

Something they had done early the next morning by taking a few far too brief moments together to walk through her favorite parts of Highgarden's gardens. Now as he brought Winter even closer she began to wonder what gift he had gotten her, knowing that he had gotten her something special.

"What?" she said when she caught him looking at her.

"You're so pretty when you're thinking." Jon said and she looked at him with her eyebrow raised and her lopsided smile on her face.

"I'm not sure I like you putting limits on my prettiness." she said and he laughed loudly.

"As if anyone could." he said when he was done.

"So, have you gotten me a present?" she asked teasingly.

"A present? For why my lady is there some event coming up which would require me to do so?" he said looking at her his face blank.

"Jon."

"Margaery."

"Jon." she said and they both began to laugh.

"Of course I got you a present Just Margaery." he said then and she began to wonder what it could be.

"May I ask what it may be Just Jon?."

"You may ask, I'll not tell but you may ask." he said and she giggled.

The rest of the day was spent playing around, Jon told them all the story of good queen Alysanne and she found herself entranced as the others were in how he told it. She like the rest of the girls almost swooned as he described what Jaehaeyrs and Alysanne had together, her eyes searching for his throughout and finding him looking at her each time.

She was almost unwilling to head back to the Highgarden when the time came, but Jon whispered in her ear that she'd not get her present if she did not and so she reluctantly agreed.

"I look forward to our dance Just Margaery." he said later as they walked towards her room.

"As do I Just Jon." she said looking around and seeing they were alone she then leaned forward to kiss his lips.

The dress she had made was already laid out and after taking a warm bath and calling for the maids, she was joined by her mother who would be doing her hair herself. She felt nervous when she walked to the Grand Hall, the King, and Queen standing in front of her, the prince off to one side. While she'd not be sitting with him, protocol demanded he accompany her and so she stood beside him but she refused his arm when offered.

Taking her seat she looked around to find Jon and soon saw him, his hair was tied back and she wished to run and grab whatever it was he used to do so, instead though she found herself looking at his face, seeing him smiling at her and so forgot about his hair for now. The courses were her favorites and she sent the first course down to her friends, knowing she could get away with it as it was her nameday.

"You look incredible my dear." her father said leaning in close and she turned and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you father, for this, it's wonderful." she said and he blushed and blustered and so she kissed his cheek once again.

All too soon the time came for her presents, the King and Queen gave her a small but exquisite jewelry box which she thanked them for. Her father gave her a matching necklace and earrings set and her grandmother gave her a beautifully drawn book. Willas gave her a set of prize hawks and Garlan and Leonette an absolutely incredible tapestry. As the gifts piled up she found herself looking forward to her friend's presents and it was Sansa who came up first.

"Lady Margaery, I hope you like it and accept this gift from someone most happy to call you a friend."

"I thank you Lady Sansa." she said as she opened the package, the lace inside was so delicate it could barely be seen.

Her friend had made her shawl covered with both golden and blue roses, the winter rose of the North, and as she looked at it she began to see a pattern. She thanked her once again and brought the shawl to her lap so it was out of sight and when she fixed it into how it would be worn she smiled beamingly. How she had done it she didn't know, but the roses formed a garland, a crown of winter ones with the golden ones leading up to it.

Loras gave her a comb and brush, both were silver yet engraved with the golden rose and as she lifted them she felt how incredibly light they were. As he walked back to his seat it was then that she saw him, and she felt her heart almost stop in anticipation as she looked at the box in his hand.

"Lady Margaery, in honor of you Nameday I hope you like it." Jon said and she knew his simplicity of words was due to those around them.

"I thank you Ser Jon." she said and smiled as she opened it.

The pin was ivory and had a green and blue gemstone set in the middle of it, it was incredibly pretty and yet she felt a little disappointed, she smiled and looked to Jon to see he was watching her intently. Knowing there was something she was missing she took the pin and placed it on her dress and saw him smile back at her as he walked to his table.

She was glad by the time the dancing started, though annoyed it took so long to finally get to dance with Jon. She had needed to endure a dance with the prince, the first of the night, and then a dance with Lord Renly who's tiara seemed an odd choice for a gift to her mind. Though his conversation with her was more annoying than that, and when Jon strode forward after their dance she was almost happy to see the glare he directed at the lord.

"I do not like that man." Jon said as they danced.

"I wonder why." she said back with a giggle forcing his attention to turn to her.

"Can we meet later, there's something I wish to do?" he asked and she nodded "I'll send Jors when it's clear."

"Thank you for your gift." she said smiling.

"Do you like it?"

"I do it's.."

"Simple." he said and though she wished not to she found herself agreeing "I have so few things which belonged to my family, even less of them that could be gifted. That pin is one of them, it belonged to Shiera Seastar and she gifted it to the man she loved, Brynden Rivers. When I met with my uncle at the wall he gave me that and some other things."

She almost felt herself begin to cry and so instead she placed her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes, he had been even more thoughtful than ever and given her something he could or would give no one else. While the music played and she danced she found herself thinking about his gift, even more, his gift one of love.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

Since the victory in the melee he had rushed around as if he had no time whatsoever, fitting in so much over the next few days that he had barely had time to catch a breath. He had spoken to Beric and to Domeric Bolton, inviting both to Casterly Rock, he and Richard had gone over some plans and he'd tried to meet with as many people as he could.

While Robert was a king who didn't do his duty, Jon had found out to his dismay that the duty left no time for anything else. He knew he would need to organize his time better, he and Jaime would need to sit down and discuss things and he would need to delegate even more than he had already done so.

On top of that though he had been feeling guilty over not being with his friends when they had needed him in the melee, something that they, Jaime, Oberyn, and even his uncle Ned had all told him he was being stupid about. He got their points, he really did but it didn't make it feel any lesser to him, he didn't feel any less guilty until Ellaria pointed out what it was that he risked.

After that he began to understand it a little better, though he then found himself blindsided by being named a knight by a man he had no respect and quite a bit of hatred for. He had been ashamed to kneel in front of the man and he wondered if he was now to wear his knighthood as a badge of that shame, but after Jaime knighted him later that night he had explained it to him.

"_Jon Snow doesn't exist, he's who you've been forced to be and his knighthood means whatever you wish it to. Jaehaerys Targaryen is who you are, he is my king and I knighted him because no man deserves it more than he."_

So he had welcomed it and when people called him Ser it was to Jaime he looked, he also knew that it gave him even more of an opportunity in regards to Tommen, that he had now been knighted by his father made it even more likely he could get the boy as his squire.

Tonight though all of that seemed forgotten, instead as it always was it was Margaery he found himself thinking on, his gift had been warmly received but he knew it had confused her and he wished to speak to her on it.

"You could at least pretend you wish to dance with me."

"I could also ask Arya to dance instead." he said and Sansa glared at him.

"No, you promised me more than one dance and you're a knight now and knights can't break promises to ladies." she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are a lady tonight, not a little bird?" he said and she looked at him.

"I wasn't…"

"Sansa, I saw you, I know it's tempting but you can't, and more than that you shouldn't do it all the time."

"I know Jon, it's just..How do you not?" she asked her voice full of genuine curiosity.

"I only do it when it needs to be done, I check in on Ghost every so often and I keep the links attached, but I don't do it for fun it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" she asked worriedly.

"Not with Ghost or Fang, we're tied to them as they are to us, but with other animals, birds especially."

"Why birds?"

"We can see things down here all the time, even though the wolves have better vision or smell and our own is heightened when we're with them, we can still understand it, but we can't fly so…" he said letting her figure it out for herself.

"So when we do we can get lost in it."

"Aye, so be careful, I prefer my sister to a little bird." he said with a chuckle.

"I will." Sansa said kissing his cheek.

He eventually got his chance to dance with Margaery and seeing her wear the pin made him long to tell her the truth of it, even though his mind had been racing all day with the thoughts of another truth. She had been surprised at the story and he knew then she had been initially disappointed with the gift, but thankfully once he'd explained she had welcomed it. The rest of the night went by in a blur and all he could think of was of meeting her later, of seeing her there and of what he wished to say and do.

Laying on his bed he went searching for his sister, finding her and Lygaron to be sleeping in the cave and both were happy to feel Tyrion's presence near them. He didn't speak to Rhaenix and instead allowed her to rest, he instead getting up and dressing, the red shirt and black outfit was one he'd not worn in some time. Once ready he left his room sending Ghost and Jors to Margaery's while he and Walder walked outside the keep.

"You are sure of this Jon?" Walder asked.

"I am, you can do it?"

"I can if you're sure." Walder said and he nodded relaxing the man.

When Jors and Margaery met up with them he leaned in and whispered in her ear, after which she looked him in the eye and nodded before she moved forward to kiss him. Holding her hand they walked through the gardens and eventually made it to their destination, the Three Singers seemed to shine in the moonlight and leaving Margaery with Jors he walked and took his place, Walder standing in front of him.

"Who comes before the old gods this night?" Walder said keeping his voice low though it still echoed loudly in the quietness of the night. Jon turned his head and looked back a few feet away to see Margaery and Jors standing there.

"Margaery of House Tyrell comes here to be wed, a woman grown, trueborn and noble she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Jors said.

"Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, Rightful King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men comes to claim his queen, who gives her?" he said surprised at how firm his voice was.

"Ser Jors of House Whitewolf, Kingsguard to the rightful king and queen." Jors said as he and Margaery walked the final few feet and joined them.

"Lady Margaery do you take this man?" Walder asked.

"I take this man."

"Jaehaerys Targaryen do you take this woman?"

"I take this woman." Jon said taking her hand in his and leading her to the tree.

"What the gods have joined in this sacred oath is true and forever, let it be known that Jaehaerys and Margaery are one now and always." Walder said.

Jon knelt down with Margaery following and bowing his head he prayed to the old gods, he prayed to make his wife happy, to keep her safe and vowed to love her always. Standing back up he looked in her eyes, saw her smile, and moved closer to kiss her, holding his wife in his arms and wishing he'd never have to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we travel once more around the world, checking in on events in Essos and Westeros.


	86. Everybody Wants to Rule the World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a trip around the world.

**Casterly Rock 295 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

While he missed not having everyone here he found he enjoyed himself also, even more so when the letter arrived from Dorne. He had been almost too nervous to open it, putting it off until he went to his room that night, the smell of her perfume on it enough to make him smile. When he did eventually open it he was relieved and excited by what it said, by what she suggested and he had ended up rereading it almost every night since.

_My lion,_

_I find my nights to be dull and without entertainment, my bed to be far too big and far too empty. The quietness seeming so dull compared to the roars I enjoyed so much. Were it not for my uncle's own visit to the Reach I could, I would have been able to come to visit and find out if the memories I think on are ones which can be repeated, or dreams I shall need to look back on._

_I hope this letter finds you miserable and alone, pining for the princess you left behind, thinking of the delights we shared and will share once more. I have convinced my father that a trip to Casterly Rock is in our interests, that a second set of eyes on the lions is a good thing. As I write this I find there are many places my eyes wish to travel, many sights I wish to see, and delights I wish to savor._

_I shall see you soon but until then I will think of you, especially when my hand invariably begins the work your tongue is so much better suited for._

_Ari._

Just thinking about the letter and the thoughts of her coming to visit was enough to distract him yet again, though given how Harys was droning on and on maybe that was not a bad thing. When his uncle's goodfather left, both Bronn and Satin took their seats and as always it was Bronn that started things.

"If words were weapons that man wouldn't be able to beat Satin here." Bronn said to chuckles from Tyrion and an annoyed glare from his squire.

"I've been getting better." Satin said affronted.

"Aye, put a bow in your hand and we're screwed, but you wield a sword little better than you do a lance."

"Maybe you're just a terrible teacher." Satin said with a smirk.

"I'm an excellent teacher." Bronn said.

"Who have you taught?" Tyrion asked deciding to play along.

"I taught me and I'm still fucking alive am I not." Bronn said and he found he couldn't argue with the man.

He'd developed an interesting relationship with the former sellsword turned mummer assassin, it seemed the man had hopes and dreams for a future that didn't involve doing either. Given what he know knew, it may turn out he'd get them as Tyrion had been almost as surprised at Bronn's appearance at the cave, as the man himself was by what Tyrion was doing there.

"_I fucking knew it, I knew there was something about the boy, he's a fucking Targaryen isn't he."_

"_Aye he is, what do you intend to do with that information." Tyrion asked as Lygaron moved forward, thankfully Rhaenix was still sleeping as he had some control over his own dragon._

"_Do, I intend to do fucking nothing. I'm not a fool, though it does mean I've got a better chance of getting me castle now."_

"_Castle?"_

"_Aye, a castle, a small price to pay to a worthwhile man." Bronn said with a smirk._

"_You think you're worthwhile?"_

"_I think I can be, you've already found that out, I'm sure the boy will too in time."_

"_You do realize we could just kill you." Tyrion said._

"_Aye, but if that was who you were then I'd be dead already." Bronn said and Tyrion laughed at the man's logic, sound though it was._

It had turned out to be a blessing in disguise as it seemed that Bronn wasn't the only one who was eager to know what Tyrion did on his visits tot he vaults. While he knew now the man could be counted on, he wasn't sure that Satin finding out the truth without Jon and the others here to speak to him was a good thing.

"Any word from the tourney my lord?" Satin asked.

"No, it should be done by now, they will no doubt be on their way home soon." he said seeing the boy's smile at that.

"Good." the boy said and Bronn jumped on it faster than he could.

"What's wrong? you miss them that much, is our company not good enough for ya, or is it just that we don't smell like a rose?" Bronn said and the boy stood up angrily before he composed himself and looked to Tyrion before leaving the room.

Bronn sat there with a little smirk on his face while Tyrion just shook his head.

"What, the boy needs to learn." Bronn said nonchalantly.

"Learn what?"

"He needs to be able to have the piss taken out of him, especially over that."

"You really think?" he asked still not sure Bronn was right.

"Aye, he and the Rose though they don't fully know it yet."

"How do you know?" he asked wondering how he had seen what Tyrion had not.

"How do you think I knew about Jon, or to follow you? There's a reason I've lived this long and it's not just that I'm good with a sword."

The rest of his day he went over figures and was happy to see the numbers just kept getting better, the ice trade in Essos was incredible. It was already reaching better numbers than most of their other nonmaterial trade, wood still being the biggest of it all. Their gold production was steady, silver was slightly up and both their coin in their vaults and their accounts in the Iron Bank had never been higher.

He had received a raven from the Maester at Winterfell regarding a use for the wind wheels that he'd not thought of. Even though they'd used it to pump water, the idea of pumping it around the keep was something he'd not considered. He had set Jardene to the task and had found the new Maester to be a different sort than Creylen was, though he still wasn't completely sold on trusting Maesters.

"My lord a raven." he heard Satin say and so he pushed the books to one side and took the raven from the boy, opening it eagerly when he saw the golden lion seal.

_Tyrion,_

_We are ready to depart and should arrive home within the moon. Jon won the duels yet again and there were some other matters which we need to discuss, I look forward to our return._

_Jaime._

"They're on their way back, Jon won." he said and saw the smile on Satin's face and thinking on Bronn's words he wondered if it was Jon's win or Loras's return that his squire was happiest about.

"Is there anything else you need my lord?" Satin asked.

"No, go rest, I'll see you on the morrow."

"Good night my lord."

"Good night Satin." he said as the squire left.

Looking down on the books he got up and rubbed his brow deciding to call it a night himself. He walked to the kitchen and filled a small sack with some fruit, cheese, and some peach pie, then grabbed a bottle of wine before taking the lift down to the vaults. Without Walder or Jors here, the guards they picked were not allowed into the vaults themselves. Even though it was only Sarella who stayed there now, they as far as he knew adhered to that policy and he gave the two on-duty a nod as he walked through the door.

He headed past the rooms and out onto the beach, down through the sand and into the caves. As he walked further in he found both dragons laying there after having clearly eaten, placing his food on the ground he walked over to Rhaenix, her purple eyes looking to him as he did so.

"They are on their way back, my nephew won once again, we should seem them soon." he said reaching out and stroking his nephew's dragon and feeling her trill as he did so.

He then walked to Lygaron and sat down, grabbing his food he began to eat and even shared the pie with the dragon, his dragon having a sweet tooth while Rhaenix preferred meatier fare. Leaning against the dragon's back he drank his wine as he began to tell the dragons of his day, of what he got up and what plans he was making. Soon all three of them were sleeping and he once again found himself dreaming of flying through the air.

**Kings Landing 295 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

Ruling without the king and the royal family he found much to his liking, had Lysa not been here during the time, it may well have gone down as some of the happiest of his life. He enacted laws, organized projects, and didn't have more than one feast to attend to until Illyrio returned. Before then he was simply able to be Hand, to rule and to see the benefits of that rule without spending most of his time running after Robert and clearing up his messes.

Each night he went back to the Tower of the Hand though was a night of other problems. Seeing Lysa with their boy, how she coddled him and fussed over him, even berating him for chiding the boy during one his all too regular temper tantrums, was as tiring as dealing with Robert. More and more he wished she had gone to the damn tourney, he'd even asked Petyr to take her only to be reminded that Tully's were not invited.

Had they not planned to gut the roses for coin he'd have been sorely offended by that, as it was he was still incredibly angry. Bad enough that his goodsister and brother had been all but banned from the Reach, but his wife also, it was too much. Robert had explained that Lysa wasn't actually specifically told not to attend, nor had Catelyn or Edmure been, but the perception was clear and none of them had been officially invited, a snub he intended to pay back when he could.

"My lord, a raven from his grace." Pycelle said handing him the scroll.

Waiting until the man left was annoying, as Pycelle's mummery and his eagerness to see what his reaction to the King's words, was all too clear to Jon. But wait he did and once Pycelle left the room Jon opened it before throwing it down on the table. Of all the damnable things that little monster could do, pulling a knife on Gerion's daughter, as if they didn't have enough issues with the damn lions.

"You called my lord?" his steward said sticking his head through the door later that night.

"Aye, that list of prospective Kingsguard do you remember where I put it?" he asked and the man nodded walking to the shelf and then pulling down a book and handing him the note.

"Thank you, I find my head clouded this evening." Jon said and his steward just nodded as he left.

Fucking Boros Blount, he thought as he looked through the names, in the end, he just put the list back on the shelf and poured himself a glass of wine before quickly draining it, deciding he'd deal with that on the morrow. Walking into his rooms he saw Lysa sitting with Robin asleep on her lap, his wife singing softly to the boy and while her voice was atrocious, it still made him smile to see that sight.

Compared to the others, he thought as he shuddered to remember her breastfeeding the boy while they broke their fast. Taking a seat he began to drift off, only for his wife to speak to him forcing him to stay awake for a while longer at least.

"Have we heard any news from Petyr?" Lysa asked.

"Not yet my dear, we did receive a raven from the king about Prince's Joffrey's behavior, but nothing from Petyr yet."

"But he swore he'd write, has he been harmed, has something happened to him?" Lysa asked her voice rising enough to wake Robin "Hush, hush now my sweet boy." she said and their son went back to sleep.

"I'm sure he's perfectly well Lysa, he is a very busy man though and perhaps his duties have kept him from writing." he said and she nodded.

"You keep him far too busy." she said shaking her head.

"Indeed." he said already tuning out the inevitable diatribe that was coming, whatever it was she said he slept through it.

He woke up stiff and uncomfortable early the next morning and broke his fast alone. He was actually working in his solar before the dawn broke. Illyrio's coin had been an incredible boon, both through taxes and through loans and barring giving the man access to one or two markets, and then allowing him to buy some buildings, the man had asked for nothing.

Robert had even asked him to join them at the tourney though the man had reluctantly declined, saying he needed to go back and check up on events in Pentos but that he would try and return as the king did. Though he had in fact returned even earlier, Jon meeting him and treating him with the deference and respect he had come to realize meant so much to Illyrio.

As he read over his papers he was surprised to see increased taxes coming from Darry and the Velaryons, not that he didn't welcome the extra coin but from those two it was a surprise. Calling for his steward once again he asked the man where the increased coin from the houses was coming from. Soon finding himself surprised and shocked to learn that both houses were involved in trade with the Lannisters and Manderly's.

"House Velaryon I can understand, they at least have ships, but Darry?" he asked confused.

"I believe Ser Raymun explained it when he was last here my lord." the steward said.

"Explain it again." Jon said not remembering meeting Darry.

"As Lord Raymun told Lord Baelish." his steward said and Jon breathed more easily glad he had not forgotten something important again "Ser Willem befriended a man in Braavo and saved the man's life."

"While he was hiding the dragons." he said shaking his head.

"Apparently so my lord. The man it turns out was a trader and to repay a life debt to House Darry he gave them access to some of his routes. Access that the Lannisters and the Manderly's were most happy to receive I gather."

"As do I given this coin, very well. It's most strange though there is nothing illegal in it and more coin is most welcome."

"My lord." his steward said with a small bow as he left.

It was times like this he was glad that Robert didn't pay attention to the affairs of the realm, had he done so then he'd no doubt be ranting and raving about Dragon sympathizers. While keeping them in their rightful place was all good and proper, going too far with them would not endear them, even to their loyal lords.

Over the next few days he was happy to receive a raven from Petyr saying that he had managed to smooth things over with the roses, and it had made Lysa happy to find out that her friend wasn't ignoring them. It was the next few that arrived which had him almost tearing his few remaining hairs out.

"Of all the damn stupid, why that boy, of all that idiotic ideas he could have had." he shouted as he brushed the things from his table angrily, knocking them to the floor, the glass breaking sounding loudest of all.

"My lord?" Hugh his squire said as he ran into the room.

"Get out, get out now." he shouted and the young man did as he was bid.

He stewed in his anger for the rest of the day, refused to see anyone, and were it not for dinner that night with Illyrio then he may have not seen anyone until the morning. As it was he reluctantly made his way to dine with the fat magister, he was not too keen to see the man gorge himself on food and especially not with no real appetite of his own. That Robert had knighted that boy was bad enough, though given how he doted on Jon Snow it was not a surprise.

But that he'd betrothed Myrcella to a damn Stark of all things, what was his foster son thinking? Was he really that deluded? That stupid? The answer he knew to both was yes, but to give a princess to the savages in the North. It was bad enough he wished to bring one to the Red Keep.

Though by all accounts Sansa had been or was more like her mother than her aunt, perish the thought of another Lyanna Stark. A princess soon to be the queen of the realm though would have no choice but to worship the true gods, a princess sent North could very well end up kneeling before a damn tree he thought bitterly.

"Ah lord Jon, it's good to see you my friend." Illyrio said when he walked into the room, Jon smiling forcedly as he watched the man lick his fat fingers clear of the grease.

"Illyrio, I'm afraid I have little appetite this evening." he said with a shake of his head.

"You are troubled Jon? I find sharing them with the right companion and over a fine meal to be most comforting."

I bet you do he thought but said nothing and smiled once more as he took his seat. He shook his head at the offered food but gladly accepting the wine.

"Fucking Lions and Wolves, Roses too, but Lions and Wolves mainly." he said his speech slurred a little later that night.

"The Lannister's are causing you distress Jon?" Illyrio asked curiously.

"Aye, they are, fucking uppity Lions, they think because they have the gold they make the fucking rules. They don't, I make the fucking rules." he said taking another glass of wine.

"Indeed, I have had dealings with them in Essos, quite a trading organization they have. It would please you to see them troubled?" Illyrio asked.

"It would my friend, it would please me indeed." he said smiling broadly.

"Then perhaps I can help? I have contacts in the Golden Company, I've been known to use them from time to time, maybe it's time the Lions suffered some losses?"

"Really, you could manage this?" Jon said spilling his wine in his excitement at the thoughts of it.

"Anything can be managed for the right incentive." Illyrio said smiling.

"You'd find me most grateful my friend, most grateful to see the lions brought low."

"I'm sure we can find something that will allow you to show that gratitude Jon." Illyrio said and he nodded smiling as he drank and then he reached out to grab some of the meat on the plate, his appetite suddenly returning.

**Essos the Shy Maid 295 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

Seeing Norvos in the distance he once again wondered if this was a good idea, while he knew why Aegon wished it, given what had happened with Daenerys and the Hound he wasn't sure they should do this. But his king had been insistent and he cursed Illyrio and even himself for not destroying the letter. He wasn't even sure if they were still here and surely if they were then Illyrio would have dealt with them by now.

But Aegon hearing that his aunt was in Norvos was in no mood to wait for others to bring her to him, not any longer. Despite countless conversations, both from him and Septa Lemore, Aegon was convinced he was to marry his aunt and that together they would usher in a golden age of Targaryen rule. While it was a pretty thought, Jon wasn't sure if Daenerys was a fit consort for his king, the stories he had heard marking her out more a savage than a princess.

"What if she does not wish to marry you Aegon?" Septa Lemore asked.

"Why would she not marry me? I am to be king, we are the last of our line, it is what father would have wished." Aegon said determinedly.

"Or he may not, your father was against incestuous marriages Aegon. I believe had he lived he'd have wished you marry into a Great House for the alliance. Lady Margaery is of age and the Tyrell's bring the Reach."

"Flowery fools who sat besieging a keep while my father fell. What use are they to me if they would not fight when they were needed most, Jon." Aegon said angrily and while he agreed with his king, the numbers didn't lie.

"What of Arianne?" Lemore asked and Jon was glad of the help.

"My uncle will support me upon my return there is no need to wed my cousin." Aegon said and Jon couldn't' help but smile at his king's intellect.

"While that is true, Aegon, your aunt brings us nothing but her name, a name you have already. You are the rightful heir, should they know of you then houses throughout Westeros would be singing your name and toasting your return."

"They would?" Aegon asked a smile on his face.

"Of course they would my king. But houses are fickle too, they also seek to rise, they seek to gain and the easiest way to do so is with a union by marriage. With yourself and Princess Daenerys you have two marriages to offer." he said hoping to make Aegon see reason.

"No Jon, I will marry my aunt and that is final." Aegon said angrily before storming from the room.

He sighed as he lay in his bed later that night, the girl had nothing to offer other than the three dragon eggs she'd stolen from Illyrio, and they were only good for coin. Something that thanks to Illyrio they had a large supply of, no it was men they needed. They needed the support of the Great Houses and there they had enough problems without Aegon wasting himself on a silly girl who thought herself a warrior.

The Starks, Lannisters, and the Baratheons would all be against them, House Arryn too and so that was four of the Seven Kingdoms they could end up facing. The Iron Born would do as they would and so that left them Dorne and the Loyalist houses. If they could also bring The Reach too then they had a chance but would The Reach come with no reward? If they could cause enough disruption then with those numbers they would have more than a chance. Yet Aegon wished to throw all that away on a girl who wished to play with swords.

That alone proved he was his father's son, far more than the different shading of his eyes or hair proved him not to be, that he was so lost in the idea of being with an unsuitable girl showed him true. But while he had failed the father, Jon would ensure he didn't fail the son, he would ensure it by doing whatever it took he vowed as he slept that night.

"Where is he?" he asked Lemore angrily the next morning.

"He, Duck, and Haldon went into the town bright and early." she said as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"And you didn't wake me?" he asked his face red from the pressure he was putting on it just so he'd not explode at the silly woman.

"For why? Young Griff wished to visit the town and brought his guard with him, what more could you have done?"

"I could have refused him leave." he said.

"Good luck with that." she said dismissively as she walked away.

Grabbing his sword he left quickly and began to search the city, Norvos was far too large though and he doubted he had any chance of finding them at all. Something that was proved right as over the course of the day he found no sign of them whatsoever. Feeling his worry rise and at times on the verge of panic he almost didn't hear the talk of the young girl and the scarred man, he almost missed it and was passing by when he turned back.

"What's that you say?" he asked the fishermen.

"Who are you and what business of yours is what I say?" the man asked suspiciously.

"A mere traveler friend, the scarred man is a man I know from long ago, you say he was here?" he said putting on his most friendly smile.

"I do, and that's all I'm saying." the man said as Jon reached into his tunic and pulled out some coins, quickly finding one with the three bells of Norvos on the front.

"How about now?" he said showing the man the coin which the man looked greedily at.

"He and the girl took the witch's ship, headed to Volantis I heard them say." the man said as Jon handed him the coin.

"The witch?"

"Quaithe of the shadow, evil woman, she put a spell on a friend of mine, turned him into a fish and then fried him up and ate him." one of the other men said.

"And you're sure it was Volantis?" he asked wondering what to do with the knowledge.

"I am, though why you and a green boy wish to know of her is beyond me, the girl didn't even have no teats."

"Girl, green boy?" he asked confused.

"A while ago a blue-haired boy asked me of her and I told him, made more coin today with the tale than I did from fishing all week." the man said laughing.

After finding out that Aegon and the others had been here earlier and had gone to the Red Temple, he went too and found he was barred from entry, just as they had been. Turning back he walked to the ship and was almost there when a woman wearing red stepped out from the shadows.

"A Black Dragon is no dragon at all, you know the truth, in your heart you know the truth." the woman said and when he moved to her she was gone, Jon shaking it off as he made it back to the ship.

He was relieved to find Aegon there and even more so to see him in such a good mood, though not at the idea that they would be now going to Volantis. Still he could perhaps get a message to Illyrio once they passed through their drop point in Ghoyan Drohe. So he played along with Aegon's happiness, ate his dinner, and tried not to shudder when Aegon had his harp lesson, the sounds not what one could call music, not truly.

Laying in his bed that night he formulated his plans and hoped when he finally saw his silver prince again he'd forgive him for them. Aegon though must be king and to do that he needed a bride who actually brought them something, one who was worthy. He'd not let Aegon make his father's mistakes and Daenerys was already sounding far too much like Lyanna Stark for his liking.

"Forgive me my prince." he said as he contemplated how they would kill Rhaegar's sister without Aegon knowing and he hoped that Illyrio managed it so that he would not have too.

The dreams that came that night were of his silver prince and the music he played, the song he sang at the feast, and seeing him dance with the girl who cost him everything.

"_My son is the true dragon, protect him, protect him, protect them from the Black Dragon Jon." he heard Rhaegar say and then Lyanna looked to him "Protect our son." he thought she said but he was sure he had to be mistaken._

**Pyke/The Sea Bitch 295 AC.**

**Theon.**

When he had arrived on Pyke he had been nervous. Heading to the keep with Dagmar and the others he had covered it well, but deep down inside he had been nervous. He saw the men look to him as they walked into the Great Keep, heard the whispers as he strolled through the Great Hall. There in front of them, sitting on the Seastone Chair was a man he'd not seen in almost six years.

Beside his father stood two of his uncles, Victarion and Aeron, the Lord Captain and the Damphair, both looking surprised but happy to see him. His father on the other hand did not, his face was set in a scowl and he glared at him, almost making Theon wet his pants so intense was the look.

"How did you get here boy?" his father asked his voice firm and angry.

"I escaped." he replied a little shakily.

"Escaped, six years it took you and we bound by our word which you've now broken." his father said.

"Word given to Greenlanders is not fit for purpose." he said repeating something he heard one of the men on Dagmar's ship say.

"Aye the lad speaks the truth Balon." his uncle Victarion said.

"How did you escape boy?" his father asked not even acknowledging what his uncle said.

Theon told him the same story as he did Dagmer, of stealing the horse, coin and clothes, of taking the boat from the man and paying the Iron price. Of sailing down the coast until he reached Seagard and then finding Dagmer and coming to Pyke aboard the Foamdrinker.

"And where is the boat you stole?" his father asked.

"I broke it up for driftwood so I'd not be found and gave it back to the sea." he said and finally saw the smile on his father's face.

"You have paid the Iron Price and come back home. I welcome you my son, What is dead may never die."

"What is dead may never die." the men in the hall said loudly, Theon joining in.

He received a pat on his back from his uncles and sat with his father that night at the feast, enjoying the company of a thrall as he slept in his own rooms for the first time in years. He eventually had the discomfort of meeting his uncle Euron, the man just as crazy as ever in Theon's opinion. Though it was moons until he met his sister and Asha was not the same girl he remembered.

"You fucked up." she said as he tried not to scream while looking at his finger on the ground.

"You've had more experience than me." he said draining the ale as Aeron reached over with the burned blade and placed it on the stump where his finger had been, Theon almost but not quite passing out as he smelt the burned flesh.

"Aye and not just at finger dancing little brother, though when you wrap that hand around your cock later on it'll be as if someone else is doing it for you." she said laughing as he tried not to cry from the pain.

"It won't be my hand around my cock, sister." he said and she laughed loudly as did he.

Over the next few moons he had begun to enjoy being an Iron Born once again. Finding his sea legs, going on a trip around the islands with Asha on the Black Wind, and getting to know his sister again. He learned more about his uncles and Asha warned him even more about Euron, telling him that the man's madness was beginning to be a problem.

"Be wary of the Crow's Eye brother, you are father's heir and he is ever resentful." she said drunkenly one night and he nodded before one of her thralls, a girl he had his eye on took his sister to her bed.

When the letter from the crown demanding his return came, he laughed along with everyone else when his father shouted out his response.

"If he wants my boy he can pay the Iron Price to take him back, just like Theon did to get here." Balon said to loud cheers and Theon had never felt so worthy as he did right then.

A few days later he was given his own ship, Asha standing beside him as the new longship was presented to him by his father. He had hoped to call it the Sea Maid but Asha had japed it was more a bitch than a maid and so the Sea Bitch is what he named her. His crew were men he felt he could trust, Maron Bottley and his boys, Gerin Harlaw and thanks to his uncle Rymolf Stormdrunk to steer.

"I've given you a ship, and you've gathered a crew, go and prove me right to do so, reave and reave well boy for the time when we show the Greenlanders the true god is soon to be upon us. What is dead may never die." his father said.

"But rises again harder and stronger." he replied as he nodded to his father and walked up the gangplank of the ship.

As the ship left he stood on the bow looking out, he had ordered the men to make for the Stoney Shore knowing a few small villages that would be easy pickings, just enough to give the men a taste. But there were bigger plans in his head, juicier targets, and all he needed was time and he could get to them. His uncle had tried to take the Pinnacle ships but at sea that was apparently too hard even for the Lord Captain.

Theon though knew where they had the best chance to get at one, the best chance to make some true coin, and when the time was right he'd go there. He wondered how Ned Stark would react knowing his youngest daughter was thrall to Theon Greyjoy, wouldn't that just be the supreme irony he felt as he thought of Bear Island.

**Volantis 295 AC.**

**The Hound.**

Everywhere he looked there was fire, fire on the walls, fire in braziers, these fuckers prayed to it, stared at it, and fucking worshipped it for all he knew. It took all he had to just stand beside the princess when she looked into the flames, even seeing the visions himself wasn't enough to make him wish to be in those rooms. Yet each day he entered and each day they waited, the time it seemed was never right and it wasn't just Dany who was pissed off.

But the food was good, the wine plentiful, he slept in a warm comfortable bed and apart from having to listen to the whinging of Shiera fucking Seastar, a stupid name if he ever fucking heard one, all was relatively good. He and Dany sparred daily and both even sparred with these fighting priests they had here, Dany doing better than he once the flames came out.

"You need to overcome your fear." he heard Shiera say from behind him as he watched the princess spin and move away from the man with the spear.

"Easy for you to say, you ever been kissed by fire? no, I didn't' fucking think so." he said grumpily.

"She shouldn't have said that." Shiera said sympathetically.

"No she shouldn't, stupid fucking cunt." he said thinking of the stupid red priestess who was lucky he'd not gutted her there and then.

"Sandor." Shiera said chastising him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You really think I'll stop my cursing because you ask me too?" he asked the woman.

"You have with the princess." she said smirking and he glowered at her before turning back to watch as Dany knocked the spear from the man's hand.

While she'd not yet come even close to beating one of the Fiery Hand, she had better luck with some of the men who were training and hoping to be one some day. The princess practically skipped over toward them, a smug smile on her face knowing they'd seen her beat the man.

"I told you I could beat him." Dany said happily.

"Aye and you did." he said before Shiera spoke and annoyed the princess.

"Come we have lessons princess."

"I'm not in the mood." Dany said.

"Daenerys, you promised, I'd let you spar, and then you'd take your lessons seriously." Shiera said looking to him and then to her.

"You said I could spar with Sandor and we haven't yet." Dany said and Shiera nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, one more hour and then you come Dany, no more delays."

"I promise aunt." Dany said and he waited until he was absolutely certain that Shiera was gone, the woman's hearing far too attuned to them.

"You fucking liar." he said picking up his sword.

"I didn't lie." she said smirking.

"You fucking did."

"Sandor." she said mimicking Shiera's voice and he couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Come on let's spar and then in an hour I'll drag you to her." he said smirking at the pout on her face.

In the end, he didn't have to, after a few minutes sparring he could tell that despite herself her heart wasn't in it. Dany instead was just using it as an excuse to annoy Shiera. Something they both did on occasion, more to alleviate the boredom that could sometimes set in than out of any malice towards the woman.

He knew she loved the lessons the woman taught her, the tales of her family, and apart from when Kinvara would speak of her nephew, it was Dany's true favorite time in this place. Finding her standing looking out at the city from one of the balconies later that night, he heard her sigh as he walked up behind her.

"What?" he said when he reached her.

"This is boring." she said.

"Then stop standing here." he replied with a chuckle.

"Not the standing, the waiting, we must wait until the moon is right princess, what the fuck does that men, the moon looks right to me." she said shaking her head.

"Do you want to see your dragons?" he asked reaching out to turn her to face him.

"You know I do." she said eagerly.

"The we wait and then we fucking leave." he said and she smirked.

"My nephew, do you..do you think he'll be like Viserys?" she asked softly.

"If he is then you'll fuck him up will you not?" he said and she laughed.

"We'll fuck him up."

"Aye we will." he said and he walked with her to her room.

Making his way down the corridor he checked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed, opening the door as quietly as he could when he reached it, he closed it behind him and then he moved to the bed.

"How is she?" Shiera asked.

"Bored, she wants to go."

"We will be soon, now come to bed." she said looking at him as she moved the sheet to one side showing some but not all of her body to him.

He undressed and moved in beside her, flinching as he always did when she reached out and touched his face. Closing his eyes he felt her lips on his, felt her hand slide down his chest. When she touched him he almost spent, her fingers soft and graceful, and yet she was fully in control, just like it had been since she first welcomed him to her bed and Sandor soon felt what heaven must be like.

The next morning he quickly dressed, kissing her as he left, he was under no illusions that they shared anything more than physicality. Still he welcomed it, how she'd look at him, how she'd touch him, and just staring at her as she slept was a gift he was grateful for.

**Riverrun 295 AC.**

**Cat.**

Receiving the raven from Lysa she couldn't' believe what it said, they had knighted him, the bastard had received a knighthood from the king no less. She couldn't believe it, why? How? She needed to speak to Petyr and hoped he would come to visit soon though she held out little hope for that. While he had come and stayed in Riverrun since she'd returned, it was only the once and even then just briefly.

Trying to ignore the raven she went about her daily chores, her routine that she'd come to enjoy. While she had less power here by right than she had as Lady of Winterfell, she quickly had found that in practice she had far more. Edmure was her brother and she loved him deeply, but it had become clear to her over time that he was not meant to be Lord, and he certainly had no real interest in doing the work of one.

Her brother far preferred the trappings and it had been left to her to run the keep and by definition the Riverlands. She started with the raising of coin, Vyman she had removed from his position and he now acted simply as a Maester. Edmure had told her she was overstepping until she had pointed out their coin situation, suddenly agreeing with her choices and decisions and leaving her to fix the problem.

Utherydes was placed back in his position even more firmly now and between them they had reduced expenses and begun to claw back some of the coin they had been losing. In a little over a few moons she had stopped the rot and with a small increase in taxes, which while they'd disagreed with them about, had been accepted by the lords. Cat felt that within the year she'd be in a position where they were saving rather than losing coin.

"My lady, Utherydes is outside." Pearl said and Cat nodded to the girl to send him in.

"Utherydes were we to meet?" she asked surprised to see the man before lunch.

"No my lady, it was just, I wished to bring something to your attention." he said looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Please sit." she said and he took his seat facing her.

"My lady this is a most delicate matter, it has come to my attention that Maester Vyman has been visiting houses of ill repute." the steward said and she looked at him in shock.

"But Maester's swear a vow of chastity do they not?." she said and the steward nodded.

"Indeed my lady, but it makes me wonder if perhaps we need to look at the books even more and also perhaps even the Maester's budget itself." Utherydes said almost whispering.

"You think him stealing from us?" she said her voice full of bite.

"I hope I'm wrong my lady, but perhaps it's for the best if we should purchase his supplies ourselves for now."

"Very well, should you find more then come to me." she said and Utherydes nodded as he moved to the door "Utherydes let us keep this to ourselves for now."

It took them a week to find out the truth and during that time two things happened. she received a letter from Petyr telling her he would be arriving soon with news of great import he'd rather speak to her personally on, and Vyman disappeared. She sent men to find the man and found he had gone completely, he had taken all of his belongings and disappeared.

Thankfully they were able to send a raven to the Citadel and request a new Maester, even if for some time it would be the only raven they could send. Though Utherydes was at least able to take ravens in and feed them before allowing them to fly back to who had sent them. When the day of Petyr's arrival came she found herself dressing in her best, her hair tied behind her head showing off her neck and a part of her felt foolish for doing so.

"Cat you look beautiful." Petyr said kissing her hand and then her cheek.

"Thank you Petyr, Edmure is off hawking so I'm afraid it's just me."

"Then I shall consider myself most fortunate indeed." he said smiling and she smiled back at him as she led him into the keep.

They had a lunch prepared and ate it privately, Cat most eager to find out the news and not wishing to wait any longer than needed. When Petyr told her that Ned and the children attended the tourney she almost cried, when he told her that Lady Jonelle accompanied him she couldn't help herself and asked the question she dared not find the answer to.

"Ned was with Lady Jonelle?" she asked her breath coming in short gasps.

"They were together Cat, I did not see anything untoward." Petyr said and she felt her breathing return to normal "Though I must admit I was not around them at all times." he said a moment later and she found herself reaching for her glass and nodding.

"The children?" she asked trying to put thoughts of her husband from her mind.

"They looked well Cat, young Sansa is the very picture of you at that age, and Robb is such a fine young man." Petyr said and she smiled at that, her children living up to her principles at least.

"Arya, Bran?"

"Young Arya is quite a.." he said before pausing.

"Petyr?"

"I'm sorry Cat, forgive me but she seems quite a handful, she spent most of her time with the youngest Mormont daughter and she was partly responsible for the incident with Prince Joffrey." he said and she could see it hurt him to tell her so.

"How?" she asked horrified.

"She and the Mormont girl were playing with the wolves and Prince Joffrey was escorting Lady Margaery through the gardens" Petyr said and she felt her anger rise, Margaery it was supposed to be Sansa, not Margaery, she knew they'd ruin this, she just knew it.

"Not Sansa?" she asked looking at him.

"The prince was merely being polite Cat, that and…"

"Petyr please?" she pleaded.

"I believe Lady Sansa was spending her time with Jon Snow, Cat." Petyr said and she saw red.

She barely heard the rest of the story, something about wolves and Joffrey standing up to protect Lady Margaery from them, it was when Petyr spoke about the other bastard and the things she said to the prince that Cat rose to her feet.

"This, this girl, this is the bastard from Casterly Rock, Joy Hill?" she spat.

"It is Cat." Petyr said standing up and walking over to her before reaching out to take her hand in his.

"After that things happened, events moved too fast for me to control Cat. By the time it was done, a duel was being held, prince Joffrey had been made to look both at fault and a fool, and when it came time for the king's meeting with Ned. Cat I tried, I tried, but Ned was insistent."

"Petyr, no, please tell me what happened?" she asked her eyes tearful as she could sense what he was about to say.

"Ned refused the betrothal Cat, Prince Joffrey is to be sent to ward in Dragonstone and Sansa and he are not to be betrothed." he said and she was glad for his arms when they wrapped around her.

She felt herself cry against his shoulder, the tears falling, and only his comforting hand on her back stopping her from running from the room. When she eventually stopped he looked her in the eye and she realized just how close they were standing together. and how it would look should someone enter the room, she moved away but only a small distance, still close enough to touch.

"I did speak to the king though Cat and while I couldn't fix things with Joffrey and Sansa I did offer a solution, one which the king took full advantage of."

"A solution?" she asked hopefully.

"Brandon, he and Princess Myrcella are to be wed, Cat." Petyr said and she shook her head while looking at him, seeing his smile prove his words true.

"They are?" she asked and he nodded and the hug and kiss she gave him on his cheek were far happier than she would have believed herself to be able to but a few moments ago "Thank you Petyr, it's not Sansa but a princess for Bran, oh thank you."

"You never need thank me Cat, you know that." he said brushing a stray hair from her face.

"You are a true friend Petyr, my truest." she said and this time she kissed his lips before she quickly moved away "Forgive me, I…" she said as she walked quickly from the room.

She spent the rest of the day trying to allow the fact that Bran was to marry a princess settle in, and while it filled her with joy it felt wrong, off, it was supposed to be Sansa, she was supposed to be queen. Going over and over events in her mind, she tried her best to put that and other things out of her head but found herself unable to. Ned refusing the betrothal, Sansa spending time with the bastard instead of the prince, the other bastard making up lies to make the prince look bad.

Try as she might she couldn't help but see the pattern and yet she couldn't figure out the endgame, other than the bastard usurping her son, she couldn't see what it was that the bastard was up to. These moves made no sense to her, Bran married to a princess would mean that even should something happen to Robb then her other son would inherit Winterfell.

It was only that night she began to see it, the knighthood, this was all about the knighthood. He had tricked the king into knighting him, he had his father's ear and so Bran would be his squire, the king would welcome it also, and once he had her boy with him then accidents could happen. She almost ran to Petyr's room such was her worry and was relieved when he opened the door and allowed her inside.

"He means to kill Bran." she said loudly.

"Who does?"

"Jon Snow, he means for Bran to be his squire, you must help me Petyr, it cannot happen you must speak to the king." she said and he nodded looking her in the eye as she walked further into the room.

"I can arrange it, would it work if it was your uncle?" he asked and had she been more attentive she'd have seen both his smirk and the fact they were standing by his bed.

"Aye, the Vale, he'd be safe there, with Brynden, and with Lysa, you will help me won't you Petyr."

"Of course Cat, you can always count on me." he said and she allowed him to put his arm around her shoulder as they sat down on the bed.

**Volantis 295 AC.**

**Dany.**

While in a lot of ways she'd enjoyed her time with the Red Priests and even more so with her aunt, though what relation Shiera really was to her was so many times removed she couldn't even begin to understand it, it was also incredibly frustrating. She had come here for help with hatching the eggs, eggs that she spent every night curled up in bed with.

She spoke to them, at times felt she could hear a voice speaking back to her and she could certainly feel the life inside them move. But for the moons she had been here not once was she told how to hatch them, and apart from the vision and knowing that she didn't have the items needed, not once had she tried. Instead her time was spent reading, studying, and training, and while she had learned a lot she still felt she was wasting time.

Shiera had told her tales of her family, of her time with them in Westeros, of Bloodraven and Aegor Rivers, of Daemon and Daeron. Yet it was her aunt's stories of who her nephew would be that she found the most interesting, along with Kinvara's own tales of him.

"_When our family arrived on the shores of Westeros it was running from an event that three hundred years later people still speak of." Shiera said._

"_The doom?" she asked inquisitively._

"_The doom, but why did Daenys dream of that, and what other dreams did she have?"_

"_I don't know." she said looking to her aunt.  
_

"_Aegon conquered and our family sat the throne and for three centuries we have been plotted against, conspired against. We have been murdered, betrayed, and we should not have survived, but here today we still do. I live, you live, Aemon Targaryen rests at a wall of ice and our nephew lives."_

"_Is he really what the red priests say, is he Azor Ahai?" she asked and saw her aunt smile._

"_He is the prince that was promised, this I know, what other names they call him I do not, but he is the hero eternal, the one who'll bring the dawn, and our role is to help him do so."_

With Kinvara it was far more vague, she only told her that he was in Westeros, that he had already begun to plan to take their throne back and that he was working in the shadows until it was time to reveal himself. It was who he was though that Dany found the most amazing, Rhaegar's son with Lyanna Stark.

"_Prince Rhaegar felt the song deep within himself, he and Lyanna Stark were a love so true, so pure, that the world could only withstand it briefly and so it was always doomed to end in tragedy." Kinvara said._

"_What happened? Viserys would tell me that the wolf girl led our brother astray and she is the reason our father and mother died and why we were forced to run and hide." Dany said knowing now that this was obviously another one of Viserys's lies._

"_All tales have truth in them princess and even that one can seem to be right, but only to a blind man. Your brother was always destined to fall, Lyanna was always destined to fall, magic that strong, the magic used to bring the prince to life has a terrible cost, but one which needed to be paid." Kinvara said her voice never losing its calm tone._

"_So my family had to fall so my nephew could be born." Dany said bitterly._

"_No, your brother and his wife did. The rest was down to the greed of men." Kinvara said._

"_His wife, but I thought?." she asked confusedly._

"_Your family had taken two wives before had they not? Though in this case, it was different, Rhaegar and Lyanna loved each other true, and Elia loved another, papers were signed, ceremonies held, though they matter not as the seed had taken root and the prince was born."_

"_What happened to him? Where was he raised? How was he not found? Where is he?" she asked and with each question her voice more eager than the others._

"_In time we can speak on that. He is safe, he is protected and soon he will be ready, as soon shall we." Kinvara said and once again another lesson ended like so many others, with Dany left with far more questions than answers._

Over time the priestess had told her little bits more, The Sword of the Morning lived and guarded her nephew's back just as he had her brother's. She told her that when she was in Braavos Ser Arthur had kept assassins from her door, and that had her path been different then she'd have gone with him. Dany at first had felt sad at that and then not as much as she realized that despite it all she liked the life she led.

She was bathing when the acolyte came to her room, the girl helping her to dress as she told her that Kinvara had sent for her. Dany finding both Shiera and Sandor with the red priestess when the acolyte brought her to her. Something about the room seemed off though as if there was an energy of some sort, and when she looked to Shiera she saw her eyes seemed even more vivid, the colors more vibrant.

"It is time princess, tonight we will see the birth of dragons." Kinvara said and Dany felt her heart race.

"What do I need to do?" she asked excitedly.

"Your eggs, you must fetch them and make ready, the ceremony will begin when the sun sets." Kinvara said and walked away.

"Are you sure about this princess?" Sandor asked and she nodded, her loyal protector worried about her safety above all making her feel loved and so she walked over to hug him tightly before laughing at his response.

"Get off me you fucking idiot." Sandor said and even Shiera chuckled when he spoke.

When she got her eggs and brought them to the large garden at the center of the Red Temple she could feel the heat coming off them, they practically vibrated in her hands. Laying them down among the stones as Kinvara directed her to do, she looked to the small jar of green liquid the priestess held in her hands, inside was no more than half a wine glass full.

"R'hllor has called us here to bear witness to the dragon's being born, to see the prince's kin wake dragons from stone." Kinvara said in what Sandor always referred to as her preachy voice.

A red priest then handed Dany a small knife and Kinvara directed her to the pyre the stones rested on. Walking over Dany waited until she was standing over the eggs, cutting her hand she watched as the blood dripped over them and then was surprised when Shiera walked to her and took the knife. Her aunt too cutting her hand and allowing her blood to fall on the eggs. When she was done Kinvara called her to her and handed her the jar pointing to the pyre.

Dany once again did as she was bid, she emptied the contents of the jar over the pyre, over the eggs, and she walked back to Kinvara who called a red priest forward, the man holding a bow and arrow in his hands. Handing them both to Dany she watched as Kinvara moved her fingers in a circle, and then she like the others looked on in amazement as a ball of flame appeared in the woman's hand.

"The flame is lit princess." Kinvara said a beaming smile on her face.

Taking the arrow Dany dipped its head into the flame and then turned to line up the shot, she fired it into the pyre and then she, Shiera, Sandor and the others had to cover their eyes at the explosion of green fire. When she opened them the pyre was alight and yet the heat felt wrong, the green fire was not a natural one she thought as she looked at it.

"When the moon is at its highest the dragons will be born." Kinvara said and Dany nodded.

It felt like an eternity until she finally felt it, the flames of the what she knew now as wildfire still seemed as strong as ever. They still roared high but she felt it, they were calling for her, they needed her, and so without a thought she moved to the fire. She didn't hear Sandor's screams as she stepped into the flames, didn't hear his footsteps behind him nor him being forced to the ground.

She felt no heat, no warmth, and the only sounds she heard was the cracking of the eggs and the dripping of the blood from her hand. When morning came the fire burned no longer, she sat on the ground naked, her hair and eyebrows had burned away and on her shoulders, and curled around her breast they moved. Her sons, her children, her dragons, and she smiled as the black one crawled up to look into her eyes, and she swore she heard him speak.

"Mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Jon arrives back in the West and deals with a tetchy dragon, Margaery tries to keep a secret, Sam travels with the Starks and the King back to Oldtown and Marwyn meets up with an old friend and makes a new one.


	87. My Dragon Loves Me, She Loves me Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam travels with the Starks to Oldtown, Margaery tries to keep a secret, A Maester hides and Marwyn meets an old friend and makes a new one. While Jon deals with a tetchy Dragon.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Sam.**

Spending time with his family was just as he had expected it would be, his father's disappointment made all too clear, with his mother's happiness in seeing him being the bright spot. Dickon still talking of things Sam really had no interest in and Talla just happy to hear him tell her tales of life at the Citadel. Being brought into his father's room and being made stand in front of him while he worked on papers, was something he knew all too well, and so was not a surprise to him.

Thankfully though because of Marwyn, he was better able to handle it, the Maester showing it for what it was, a way to belittle and make you feel small. The Mage had pointed it out to him in the Citadel, showed him how Theobold and Ryam especially did this often, while Ebrose and others had no time for silly games.

"You will be going back to the Citadel." his father said simple and directly and Sam raised his head having been lost in a dream and thinking about the ride back all the while.

"Of course father." he said and his father just nodded and looked back down to his papers.

"You have coin?" his father asked not looking back up at him.

"I do." he said smiling.

"Very well, say your goodbyes to your mother, brother, and sister before you leave." his father said and Sam noticed that he'd left himself out of it.

"Goodbye father." he said softly and walked out of the room, receiving no reply or acknowledgment from his father as he did so.

Marwyn had left with the Lannisters and Jon Snow, Ser Jon now, along with Prince Oberyn and the Lords of the West. He had thought he'd be going with him but the Maester and Jon had come to speak to him before they left, and told him he would not.

"_Would you not like to spend some more time with your family Sam?" Jon asked._

"_Aye, I would, some of them anyway Ser Jon." he said and Jon chuckled._

"_I already hate that." Jon said and Sam couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed look on his face._

"_If I'm not to go with you then how am I to make it back?" he asked turning to Marwyn._

"_Jon has arranged for you to travel as part of his family's accompaniment, they will treat you far better than I did when we traveled here together Samwell." Marwyn said._

"_I enjoyed our travel Maester." he said genuinely._

"_But not my snoring, eh Samwell." Marwyn said and they both laughed._

"_Sam there is something I need you to do for me." Jon said and he looked to Jon and then to Marwyn who nodded at him._

He had agreed to do what Jon asked, it was simple enough. All he had to do was just watch the Maesters as he had been doing for Marwyn, they would arrange someone to contact him in Oldtown, and that was it. After saying his goodbyes to the Maester, for now at least, Jon had introduced him to his family and despite his initial shyness he had enjoyed spending time with them.

He had spent a little time with Sansa and Margaery too after Jon's departure, surprisingly finding that it was Margaery more than Jon's sister who seemed more put out that he had left. When the time came for his own departure, he felt some tension when the king's party was to ride with them, though a lot of that disappeared he felt when Lord Baelish said he'd instead make his own way to Kings Landing.

Saying his goodbyes to his mother and sister were just as hard as they had been the first time, to his brother though not as much, and with his father, he may as well not have come back, or at least that was the impression he was given. He had thanked Lady Olenna for her patronage and she had just smiled and said that one day he could pay her back, making Sam wonder how he could ever do such a thing.

"Come Sam, the carriage is leaving." he heard Bran Stark say as he stood looking at Highgarden, not knowing when or if he'd see it again.

"I'm coming, are you riding with me?" he asked.

"I am, you can tell me more of the Smiling Knight and Ser Arthur Dayne, or the one about Maelys the Monstrous and Ser Barristan." the boy said tales of knights being his thing.

It was on the second day of the ride that he made the discovery, walking in the woods near where they were camped he came across Bran, Arya, the two Reed children, and Lady Jonelle sitting in a clearing. Both Arya and Bran sat with their eyes closed, and he looked on as one of the Direwolves walked up to Bran and licked his hand. Hearing the branch break behind him he turned to see the other wolf and this one didn't look as if it was going to lick anything.

"Please, please, don't eat me." he said almost sobbing and falling to the ground as the wolf moved towards him.

"Arya, call Nymeria off." the Reed boy said and Sam watched with great relief as the wolf walked away, though he heard no call.

"Please, I wasn't spying, I was just walking and I saw." he said his voice shaky as he checked his breeches, relieved to find he'd not soiled himself.

"What did you see?" Lady Jonelle asked as he was helped to his feet.

"The wolves, you are, they are, wargs?" he asked excited by the prospect.

"You can't tell anyone, Sam." Bran said and he nodded his agreement.

"I won't, can I..can I stay and watch?" he asked and Bran looked to Jonelle who said he could.

He spent the rest of the day watching them, seeing it in person was far different than reading it in the books. There were some who called it a myth, Maesters who said they'd never heard of such a thing and that it was just the tales of fools. They had tried to say that tales of warging meant as much as tales of grumpkins or snarks. Marwyn though said he had met men and women beyond the wall who could do it, and that skin changing was well known there.

That night he was treated to an awkward meal where everyone could hear the load boasts of the king from his tent. Sam sat with the Reeds and some of the other northern children, as the Starks had all been invited to sup with the king. Throughout the night he and others had heard loud shouts of 'Sword of the Morning' and how Jon was just like his father.

"Gods that man can talk." he heard one of the Mormont girls say.

"Talk, drink and grope servants, to think he was once called the Demon of the Trident." he heard another voice say before people began to chuckle and he soon joined in with the laughter.

By the time he got to Oldtown he felt a little sad to be saying goodbye to them all, hearing them tell tale of fostering and of visits to be arranged made him feel left out. His father had barely allowed him to visit the other houses in the Reach and were it not for his mother he'd have never met any of the other children. He had never needed to ask his father the reason and when he had started taking Dickon with him when he visited other houses, it was made even more clear.

"It was nice to meet you Sam." Bran said as he bid him farewell.

"You too Bran, next time we meet you'll be a knight." he said with a smile.

"Really, but that won't be for years." Bran said sadly.

"Well when next we meet you'll be a squire then." he said and the boy seemed far happier with that.

Walking through the Seneschal's court he made his way to his room, well cell really, placing his belongings on the small table he quickly headed to the library and found some books on what he was looking for. He spent the night reading of wargs and greenseers, of skin changers and shape changers. He shuddered when he read of being able to take over a man's body and the dreams he had that night made him wet his bed.

**On the road to Oldtown 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, even if he'd also done so the night they were wed, he'd done so privately before he'd left, and he'd then done so again publicly when they all did. Each time felt like an arrow to his heart and apart from the last, each time leading to him holding Margaery in his arms for quite some time.

After they were wed, he'd gone back to Margaery's room with her. It was bad luck for a married couple to not share their bed on their wedding night and his family had more than their share of bad luck and he'd not risk more. So he had lain in her bed with Margaery resting on his chest, he had stayed awake when she slept, and as morning's first light rose so did he.

"_Jon." she said sleepily._

"_Go back to sleep." he said kissing her cheek._

"_How can I when my husband abandons me so." she said her lopsided smile showing she was fully awake now._

"_We cannot be caught like this, not yet." he said and she nodded reluctantly._

"_I know, but soon." she said and he smiled at her._

"_Soon." he said as he kissed her softly._

"_Goodbye husband." she said and he felt as if the world itself had stopped and ceased to exist._

"_Goodbye wife."_

The second goodbye was the night before he left, earlier that day he had been once again called to the king's table and asked his plans for the future.

"_Your grace while I'm now a knight of the realm, I still have much to learn. I can think of no one better to teach me than Lord Jaime and no place better to learn than Casterly Rock." he said and Robert laughed loudly._

"_Aye lad, he's taught you well thus far. You'll be needing a squire soon though Ser Jon."_

"_Can I be his squire Father? Ser Jon can I be your squire?" Tommen said and he heard the yelp from the queen._

"_Certainly not." Cersei said loudly before she realized everyone was looking at her "You're far too young to squire Tommen." she quickly added a plastered smile on her face._

"_But when I'm older?" the little boy said and Jon felt it best to speak up now._

"_I'm sure when you're older his grace will find a most worthy knight for you to squire for my prince." Jon said and saw the king nod in appreciation at his words._

"_I don't want a worthy knight, I want to squire for you." Tommen said and both Jon and the king laughed at the young boy and possibly for the first time they laughed genuinely together._

"_He has you there Ser Jon." the King said his smile still beaming as he looked from him to Tommen.  
_

"_Your grace, my prince." he said bowing in front of Tommen who smiled at him as he did so._

Later that night he had once again gone to Margaery's rooms though this time with Lady Olenna's permission, along with a warning to behave as a true knight should. He had spent some time with her and once again said his goodbyes, promising that as soon as he was able they would see each other again. He had then gone and said his goodbyes to Sansa, to Olenna, and to Alerie too.

Departing that day he had been slapped hard on the back by the king who had come to see them off. He had wished the prince and princess all the best and whispered to Tommen that he'd take him to squire if he was allowed, something which made he boy look to him as if he was a knight from a tale or legend. Saying goodbye formally felt false to him, the courtesy felt wrong and the protocol was annoying. He was thankful for the hugs from his sisters and from his brother, and then he looked jealously at the hug Margaery gave Loras.

"Cheer up, you'll see them soon." Oberyn said later from beside him, Jon having stopped Winter for a last look at Highgarden before it was completely out of sight.

He had asked Richard to come along with them, the journey to Oldtown giving him enough time he felt, to firm up his plans for the maesters. Though he found that between riding, sparring with Loras, Cregan and Brienne along with his cousins, the Sand Snakes more than eager to test his mettle, that he had again far too little time.

He barely slept on the journey, waiting until he could no longer stay awake and then grabbing a few short hours. Most of his nights were spent up with Richard making sure they could do what was needed to be done and that everything would be in place. Men weren't a problem, and some could be taken care of by others, though even those he and Richard insisted would be accompanied by their men to do the actual deed, something Wyman had agreed to most readily.

"The writing is key, do you think you can manage it Jon?" Richard asked as they stood by the tree.

"It's like drawing, Richard. So with enough practice Aye, I can do it." he said as he was sure he could manage it "The ravens?"

"I can get them but you'll have to control them, can you?" Richard asked looking at him.

"If you get the right kind, Aye, I can make them go where they need to."

"Which leaves us with the Citadel itself." Richard said.

"Do we go in hard of soft?" he asked and Richard smiled.

"Both Jon, we go in both."

He was more than happy to leave it to Richard, the plan they had was sound but like all plans, though there was no certainty of success and there would be problems later on that they would need to deal with. But it needed to be done now, which was more than could be said of some of their other plans. The Blackfish being an area were not just he and Richard disagreed, but everyone else did too.

"I know what you say of him Richard, but as much as I wish him on my side, it's too early." he said and saw both Oberyn and Jaime agree.

"It is, but we make the moves that are in front of us Jon. Let me speak to him, let me reappear and see his mind on things, I'd not put you in danger and I'll not even hint at things, but let me speak to him." Richard asked.

He looked to Jaime who nodded and to Oberyn who shook his head and finally he closed his eyes, trying to think, trying to reason it out but he could not.

"For now we leave it, give me until we reach Oldtown." he said and Richard nodded.

When he wasn't sparring or making plans he was as always riding with Joy. Despite her asking him to allow her to ride the stallion that he'd won, something he couldn't do given its size, he knew she had enjoyed riding on Winter with him. He'd even persuaded Cregan, Loras and Brienne and his cousins to race them, using the argument that he'd need to go slower with Joy in front of him.

"We can go fast, Jon?" Joy said to him her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course we can, but if they know that, they'll never race us." he whispered back seeing her look at him conspiratorially before she winked back at him as they all lined up.

Apart from Winter's hooves hitting the ground, the loudest sound was Joy's laughter as they left the others behind. He'd had to hold onto to her tightly as she moved in front of him, trying her best to turn around to see how far behind the others were and laughing even more when she saw them. By the time the others caught up with them, he, Ghost, and Joy were standing by the Mander. Winter drinking her fill and Joy trying to skip stones as he showed her how.

"You are all so slow, so slow." Joy said giggling when Loras and Cregan arrived first.

"You two aren't human." Loras said and Jon just looked to Joy before they both turned and stuck their tongues out at him, laughing loudly when he huffed.

When the rest of their group caught up they made their camp by the Mander, knowing they'd be reaching Oldtown within a day or two it would be one of their lasts nights sleeping outdoors. It was that night while eating with Oberyn and Ellaria that his uncle told him he'd be leaving from Oldtown, rather than Lannisport.

"I had thought we'd have more time." Jon said looking to him and Ellaria.

"It makes more sense to leave from Oldtown nephew and I find I'm missing my daughters." Ellaria said longingly.

"I understand, I hope to meet them one day." he said and saw her smile.

"You will meet them one day, Elia will pester you for a ride on Rhaenix and Obella for one on Winter, while Dorea and Loreza will ask for a song and a story." Ellaria said her smile even broader now as she spoke of her girls.

"Then I shall need to write a song more fitting for Princesses of Dorne." he said and got up from his seat by the fire to walk over and hug his aunt.

"You be safe nephew. I shall tell my daughters of their cousin and that they will meet him, you'd not make me a liar now would you?" Ellaria said looking to him.

"Never." he said and she kissed his cheek as she patted Oberyn's shoulder before heading to their tent.

"I look forward to my girls meeting you also." Oberyn said before handing Jon a letter "For Sarella." his uncle said.

"I'll give it to her when I return. I…" he said not sure what he wanted to say to him.

"I will go to Yronwood and speak to Anders." Oberyn said changing the subject.

"It can't happen until it's time uncle." Jae said looking to him and Oberyn just smiled.

"You think me a viper, Ander is even more snake than I he'll do it when it needs to be done and that man will suffer." Oberyn said looking into the flames.

"Will this fix things with House Yronwood?" he asked curiously.

"Who knows, Anders is an ambitious man, Criston Cole reborn Ari calls him." Oberyn said shaking his head with a look of disgust on his face.

"Quentyn fostered there didn't he?" Jon said knowing all to well the story of Criston Cole.

"He does and Ander believes that a woman is not fit to rule, even though in Dorne we know the truth. Ander believes it's a man's duty to be lord, to be prince and so he has whispered in Quentyn's ear from when he was but a boy."

"Quentyn would seek to usurp his sister?" Jon asked shocked, given how much he knew family meant to Oberyn and Elia and assuming that all Martell's felt the same.

"Ambition is a cruel thing nephew, it starts as a want and grows into a need. Quentyn knows he's seen as lesser than Arianne, among the people, by his father, by me, and so he seeks to prove himself. Add in a man who whispers in your ear and soon his want becomes his need and finally you can convince yourself it's for the better good. That it's the others who need you and for them, you must do what it is you wish to do." Oberyn said and Jon watched as he raked the fire with a stick, the sparks soon flying into the air.

"Why do you allow them to plot so?" Jon asked curiously and was surprised when Oberyn laughed.

"Lords plot, men plot, women plot, stopping them is like holding back the sea, a fruitless and pointless task. Stopping the plots themselves should they become an issue is far easier and should the need arise you only remove the plotter as a last resort."

"A lesson I hope I learn." Jon said and Oberyn stood up and reached over to him patting him on the back as he turned to go to his tent.

"A lesson you've already learned, nephew."

They arrived at Oldtown two days later and he once again said his goodbyes to his uncle and aunt, to his cousins and watched as they left on a pinnacle ship. He told Richard to speak to the Blackfish when he found the time and that he trusted his judgment on this, something Richard seemed most happy about. He and the others boarded The Lady Joanna and as they set sail, he found that despite feeling the loss of Oberyn and Ellaria's presence, he was excited to be going home, he longed to see his son again, to see his sister.

**Riverlands 295 AC.**

**Vyman.**

He felt the walls closing in, ever since Lady Catelyn had taken over things had changed. No longer was he in charge of the coin and no longer did he have Edmure's support. When she had put Utherydes in charge of the books he knew he was fucked, only a fool wouldn't see how terrible their position was and while some of it was Edmure's fault, most of it was his.

So he had gathered his things and in the dead of night he'd snuck out, the horse he'd readied and hidden was thankfully still waiting for him. He'd rode hard and soon came to the village, quickly he made his way to the brothel and he had sought sanctuary. Knowing that until he was out of the Riverlands it was the only place he could hide.

As hiding places go it was perhaps one of the best, he ate well, he drank well, and the girls kept him company. He felt no guilt over not paying them, they were his reward after all and their boss had insisted upon it for as long as he was in his service. Vyman too felt it owed to him, as he had done everything Littlefinger had asked of him, everything.

"You seem unable to rise Vyman." Kara said the young girl doing her best but nothing seemed to work.

"Leave it, for now, we'll try again later." he said and the small dark-haired girl smiled and nodded to him as she got up from the bed.

Even the sight of her nude body, her small firm breasts, and round apple-shaped arse was not enough to rouse his member, something that was happening much more frequently lately. He had at first put it down to guilt, down to the fact he had not just betrayed his calling, but the family he had served for so many years. He had embezzled from them, set them on dangerous paths and kept things from them, and he had helped Edmure be the fool he really was.

But it was Hoster he thought most on, the old man had been kind to him and had for many years welcomed his advice and counsel, yet he had betrayed him most of all. Poison he had heard some say was a woman's weapon, but no one wielded it as well as someone trained in it uses. A small dose here and there over the years was more than enough to make him sick, enough to have people know of his illness and then he'd use a larger one when the time was right.

"_You wish me to end him, to take his life?" he asked Littlefinger, his shock, and disgust apparent in his tone._

"_His or yours, it matters not to me at this time, but I believe you'd prefer to keep your own would you not?" Littlefinger said._

"_Why now?" he asked, he'd known this day would come, but had he now always foolishly thought he could put it off he wondered._

"_Because I say so, do it Maester and do it soon, or it won't just be access to my girls we'll cut off." Littlefinger said and just by looking at him, Vyman knew he wasn't making an idle threat._

Waking from the dream, he shook the memories from his head as he got up and walked to the privy, the time for regrets was long since past, though he had many. He regretted not being able to keep to his vows, he regretted falling in with Littlefinger, and most of all he regretted the murder of an old man.

It was that night that Littlefinger himself arrived and soon he found himself having to explain to the man what had happened, how Lady Catelyn had figured out that coin was being embezzled. Of how she and Utherydes would by now know it could only have been him to do so, and so he had run before they could ask him questions, worried that they may use stronger methods should he not speak.

"You think Cat would see you tortured?" Littlefinger said clearly amused by the idea.

"I think Utherydes would and I fear she'd leave it to him." he said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"What does the steward know? What will they find in the books?" Littlefinger asked his voice curious as he stared at him.

"Nothing, he knows nothing. As for what they'll find, they'll see the coin was taken and was spent extravagantly, then they'll wonder why I did so." he said and saw Littlefinger smile.

"That's why I prefer to work with clever men Maester, they cover their tracks. A fool would have given them far more, maybe even led them to me." Littlefinger said and Vyman could hear the implied threat clearly.

"Then it is good I'm not a fool, is it not?" he asked staring at the man's face to judge his reaction.

"More than good, for not only would I have no use for you now. I'd have even less in the future." Littlefinger said smiling at him and Vyman breathed a sigh of relief.

"The future?" he asked curiously.

"Of course Maester, I have much use for a man such as you, a clever, learned man. I need such a man to overlook my operations in King's Landing." Littlefinger said moving closer to him "You'll find the selection there even more exquisite, let's call it a perk of the job." Littlefinger laughed and Vyman soon laughed with him.

Sitting down to eat that night he felt the weight lift off his chest, enjoying the meal his head filled with ideas of the delights he'd get to sample once they got to King's Landing. He even felt the stiffness in his breeches and nodded to Kara who smiled back at him, letting him know that she'd come to his room later.

As he undressed and the girl came in he was glad to see the wine in her hand, he took off his breeches as she poured it into a glass and he climbed into the bed. Smiling she handed him the glass and as he sipped the wine she began to undress and he felt himself stiffen more, as her teats were exposed he quickly drained the rest laying the glass down. He felt it then, the loss of breath, his throat constricting, and he looked as Kara walked to the door and opened it to let Littlefinger inside.

"He drank it all?" Littlefinger asked as Vyman struggled for his breath, his hands reaching to his throat.

"He did my lord." Kara said as she put her top back on and he watched her breasts be covered up for the last time.

"You did well little one, you'll prosper in King's Landing." Littlefinger said kissing the girl's cheek.

"Thank you, my lord." Kara said smiling as they both walked from the room.

As he felt his last breaths, as he felt his throat constrict even more he would have laughed if he could. Poison was indeed a woman's weapon being the final thought he ever had.

**Casterly Rock 295 AC.**

**Ashara.**

The tourney had been interesting, to say the least, she had come so close to being herself again only to see that dream delayed for a little longer. She had seen her son accepted by his family, something that she knew wherever Brandon was he'd be proud of her and them for. But perhaps the most unexpected, though she had known she had been feeling something for him for some time, was how she now looked at Gerion and he at her.

Seeing him standing up for her son and for Dusk had only reinforced what she was beginning to feel for the man, that he was good, honest, and true was something she already knew. That he was a man she was attracted to was also not a new revelation either, but that he was a man she could see a future with was. After the trial, she had spent far more time with him, even to the detriment of the tourney itself. She had found she had missed a lot of the events, and some of them she was sorry she had, and yet she had enjoyed her time there immensely.

Each outing, each walk, each time they'd sat the same table she'd found herself smiling more, laughing more, she was happier and so was he as far as she could tell. They'd kissed more than once and though it had gone no further she felt it was only a matter of time. So arriving back at Lannisport, and when the others said their farewells to Kevan and his family, she had gone to a small house where a wood's witch had set up her stall.

"My lady, how may I help you?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for some tansy." she said and the old woman nodded before moving back to one of the shelves and coming back with a small pouch of it.

"You know how to brew the tea?" the old woman asked looking to her face.

"I know." she said smiling as she handed the woman the coppers she asked for.

Making her way back outside she hurried back and arrived just as they were about to set off. Finding Gerion looking around before he saw her and he smiled as she then walked to the carriage.

"I had wondered where you'd gotten to?" Gerion said helping her into the carriage.

"I had something I needed to do my lord, perhaps we can speak later?" she asked her smile making his own soon appear.

"I'd like that Lyarra." he said and she nodded.

It turned out that she didn't get to speak to him that night as some meeting or other had been called. As they broke their fast the next morning he apologized to her and said he'd meet her that night instead. She allowed Joy to miss her lessons that day, the girl unsurprisingly spending the day with Jon and Cregan, while she helped Dacey with the babe and then went to the Godswood to pray.

Kneeling down in front of the tree she closed her eyes and prayed, seeing him as if he was standing right in front of her, his beaming smile, his sparkling eyes that promised mischief, and the tears came to her unbidden.

"_Do not cry my love, remember you made me far happier than any man deserved to be." Brandon said as she reached out to touch him._

"_As you did me, we had so little time." she said sadly her fingers mere inches from his._

"_Aye, but it was the best of my life. Be happy Ash, live, live for me." he sad as he faded away._

She heard the footsteps behind her and turned to see Jon standing there, looking both worried and almost shamed that he'd caught her at what was clearly a moment she'd wished to be alone.

"Forgive me, aunt, I had thought no one here. I didn't mean to intrude." Jon said and turned to move away.

"Stay nephew, please." she said and she brushed some dirt from the ground with her hands as if to make a place beside herself for him to sit, which he did but a moment later.

"Are you well?" he asked a note of worry in his voice.

"I am, I was just thinking on your uncle." she said and attempted a smile, not quite sure if she succeeded or not.

"I wish I'd gotten the chance to know him." he said sadly.

"He'd have loved you. A swordsman with a wolf who rides like the wind, He'd have dragged you halfway across the North." she said and this time her smile was far more true.

"What would you have done aunt, if things had been different, what were your plans?" he asked looking to her.

"A small keep, a place to grow old together, our plans were simple Jon, the plans of two fools in love." she said and saw him look down to the ground "I don't mean it like that, not in a bad way, but we didn't fully think things through, other than we'd be together." she said her voice tinged with sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry you never got the chance for the life you both wished for, aunt." he said and she looked at him before reaching out and wiping the tear that fell from his eye.

"There is only life Jon, we live it and we do our best."

"Be happy and live." Jon said and she gasped in shock "Aunt?" he asked worriedly.

"What, it's nothing Jon, but yes you're right. Be happy and live, it's all we can do." she said and he stood up and helped her to her feet.

By the time they reached the keep they were both laughing and japing, seeing Joy and Cregan playing with Dusk while Loras and Satin sparred she didn't notice the frown which appeared on Jon's face. Instead, it was the laughter of her son and of Gerion's daughter that she concentrated on, their happiness fuelling her own even more.

When she finished eating that night she kissed her son goodnight as he went to bed and found herself and Gerion among the last to leave. Instead of walking to her room, she walked to the lift, and Gerion looked at her curiously before he followed. Taking it to the top she soon found the night air to be far cooler than she had imagined, and she chuckled when Gerion put his jacket on her to keep her warm.

"What do you want from life Gerion?" she asked looking out at the night sky.

"I want Joy to get everything she deserves, everything I can possibly give her. I want her to be happy and safe and to know she's loved."

"She does." she said and saw him nod "But you, what do you want?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"I..for the longest time I wanted nothing." he said as he reached over to touch her cheek "Now I want you." he said and moved in to kiss her which she allowed him to do.

"For tonight?" she asked when she broke the kiss.

"Forever." he said and she smiled as she kissed him again.

She woke the next morning to find him gone from her bed and she felt the loss immediately, sighing she got up and walked over to the jar she kept the tea in and drank it down, almost dropping it when the door opened. Turning she was surprised to see him standing there and even more surprised at the tray in his hand.

"I thought you may be hungry." he said as he looked at her and the jar curiously.

"Thirsty." she said putting the empty jar back on the table and smiling at him as they walked back to the bed.

As she ate from the plate and drank the warmer normal tea she laughed, she had thought for the briefest moment that he'd left after getting what he wanted, that he'd played a game that she had long since not been a part of. But as he laughed and japed with her, as they ate and made plans she realized that he like her, just wished to find comfort in this world, something to make them happy.

**Casterly Rock 295 AC.**

**Marwyn.**

He hadn't had as much time to speak to the prince as he had hoped, either in Highgarden or on the journey back to Oldtown. He did get to speak to him a little to set Sam on his way and a little more on the ship, though he spent most of his time walking around it and looking at it with awe. How a boy had come up with it would have been enough for him to be amazed, knowing that somehow this ship was a design from Valyria, even more so.

He was excited when they reached Lannisport, finding the place far different than it had been on his previous visits, seeing more of the Pinnacle ships in the dock or being built just showing even more how much the prince had changed things. But it was reaching the Rock itself which had his heart racing, knowing what was here, what he would see. Marwyn found his patience severely tested though, the little he had anyway, when instead of going straight to the dragons he was brought to his quarters.

"It's not that we don't trust you Maester, but it's more to give them time to know you'll be coming." Jaehaerys said and while it annoyed him, he did feel it better to have a dragon aware of you than unaware.

At dinner that night he saw his old friend for the first time in years, Loamara most pleased to see him to given the smile on his face. While the others caught up, he and Loamara ate and then went out to the gardens, both men talking of their adventures before he asked the question he most wished to know the truth of.

"It's true, they are real?" he asked and Loamara grinned.

"They are, though the prince won't allow us to study them, not completely." Loamara said though his voice was less annoyed than Marwyn's would have been in the same situation.

"He doesn't trust us." Marwyn said.

"Given what he knows of us do you blame him Marwyn?."

"That was them, not us." he said angrily.

"True, give him time, he will allow us to visit, to see them, and to study from afar. Perhaps in time, we can prove our worth." Loamara said patting him on the back "It is good to see you again old friend. I heard you have been helping them with their investigations?"

"I did, knowing what they've done, we're lucky it's just the guilty he seeks to punish." he said, still feeling a little upset about the fate of his former brothers.

"And yet punishment is what they deserve. I can sense your hesitancy old friend but they wished me dead, should they know of you then they'd wish it for you too."

"Aye, you have the right of it, come let's get drunk." he said and the other man laughed.

He woke the next morning with a heavy head, and so he made his way to Jardene's rooms, surprised that the Maester hadn't come to see him the night before. Arriving at his rooms he saw just what kind of a boon he'd given to his former student. Not just prestigiously, but support wise this was perhaps the best place a Maester could be appointed to.

"Forgive me Archmaester, I was lost in my work and so didn't come down for dinner last night, had I known." Jardene said apologetically.

"That's quite alright, many is the time I got lost in a search for knowledge. I came for the morning cure." he said and Jardene got up from his table and grabbed the herbs mixing the liquid and pouring him a glass.

As he did so Marwyn looked over the man's work, seeing some drawings of the wind wheels and some pumping system he'd not seen before, he was almost lost in it by the time Jardene came back.

"This is most impressive Jardene, most impressive indeed." he said when the man handed him the glass which he quickly drank down.

"I cannot take credit Archmaester, I'm just refining it for here. Maester Luwin of Winterfell came up with the plan and Jon Snow designed the Wind Wheels I believe."

"Still an exciting project. Your time here you have enjoyed it?" he asked putting the empty glass on the table.

"I have, I am." Jardene said and Marwyn smiled at him patting him on the back.

"Good, I shall be here for some time, I look forward to working with you my friend." he said his voice eager.

"And I with you Archmaester."

That evening after eating he was approached by Loamara and a woman wearing the red robes of R'hllor. The woman was striking, her red hair the color of fire, and she wore an incredible ruby around her neck, one which he found himself drawn to immediately. Hearing her voice, so soft and seductive, he almost for a moment felt under a trance and knew he would have much need of the local brothel during his time in the West.

"Marwyn this is Melisandre, a servant of R'hllor and friend of Jon's." Loamara said.

"My lady an honor." he said smiling at her which she returned.

"I have heard much about you Marwyn the Mage, come I am to bring you to see that which you've traveled so far for." she said and he jumped up like an excited child.

Taking the lift down to the bottom he found himself walking through vaults, they reached a huge door and he saw the prince's giant guard standing at it. Once they went through he was led out through a corridor and past some rooms.

"Whose rooms are these?" he asked.

"The prince and some of his friends along with myself and my guards reside here." Melisandre said.

"You have known the prince for long my lady?" he asked.

"I've been serving the prince for many years Marwyn, but I know him personally just a little over one."

"You are from Essos?" he asked trying to place her voice.

"Asshai." she said catching him by surprise.

He would have said more, but as they had walked past another door he found he was standing in a cove. Walking through the sand he saw the prince standing by the edge of the sea, the waves almost but not quite reaching him. For a few moments, he couldn't quite see what it was the prince was looking at. Before Jae called him over and directed him where to look.

"The smaller one is Lygaron, my son. The larger is Rhaenix, my sister." Jon said and pointing out to two small shadows in the distance.

Marwyn looked out seeing the shadows grow larger and larger and then he dropped to his knees as they finally flew over him, his eyes wide open and his smile larger than it had ever been.

"Dragons." he said and heard the prince laugh.

"Aye, Dragons, Marwyn."

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Every since he'd left Margaery had both felt like she was the happiest girl in the world and the saddest. She was married, Jon and she were married and at times she longed to shout it out so the world could hear, so they knew that she was his and he was hers. Yet at other times she would turn to speak to him or go looking for him only to find he was not there and her mood would turn.

It was becoming noticeable, her grandmother, mother, Willas had all inquired if she was well and so she had told them some of the truth, how she was just missing Jon and Loras and they had accepted that. Sansa on the other hand had not, at times Margaery felt the girl to be watching her as closely as Fang did, looking at her with eyes that were remarkably wolf-like.

She had come so close to telling her more than once also, just sitting in their embroidery lesson or today as they went hawking with Willas, she had come close to just blurting out that she and Jon were married.

"I thought I was the warg." Sansa said and Margaery turned to look at her, seeing both Willas and Sansa standing there with grins on their faces.

"What?" she asked having not been sure what Sansa had said.

"I said I thought I was the warg, yet it seems it's you who's lost herself to the birds." Sansa said and Margaery shook her head.

"I was just thinking." she said turning away.

"Hmmm, whatever could it be that's on your mind, Willas do you have any idea what it is that has Margaery so distracted?" Sansa said her voice playful.

"I do not, I've been trying to find out, has something happened in the last few days? Has someone perhaps left?" Willas said with a grin and she scowled at them both before she turned to speak to Mira.

She knew they were just teasing and she wasn't even angry or upset with them which thankfully they noticed, both of them ribbing her as they moved to the cages. When the hawks were set free they soon began to race after them, though Margaery rode far more carefully than her grandfather had, something their grandmother insisted upon.

Soon it became clear that Sansa was cheating and while there was no coin on the day, Willas she could see was a little annoyed at it. Though her brother hid it well and smiled when Sansa's hawk won the day, it was later that night when she and Sansa were alone that Margaery felt the need to bring it up.

"You shouldn't have warged today." she said and Sansa put down her sewing and looked to her curiously.

"Why?" Sansa asked moving closer.

"I think my brother wished to show off his skill, prove his training of the birds, and you put him to shame." Margaery said though seeing the upset on Sansa's face she explained further "I don't mean it as harshly as that, more he wished to impress upon us and you didn't allow him to."

"I didn't mean..I just thought." Sansa said clearly more upset than Margaery had intended.

"I know, as does Willas. It's just that others do not." she said looking to her friend.

"Oh." Sansa said realizing how it may have looked "I'll speak to Willas on the morrow."

"No don't, he'd not like it to be known, I know my brother." she said and Sansa looked at her.

"As I do mine." Sansa said and it caught Margaery by surprise.

"I don't understand?" she said staring the other girl down.

"Something happened, something between you and Jon, he was sadder when he left, and you have been too."

"It's nothing Sansa." she said though she saw that Sansa didn't believe her "It's different now, me and Jon we're different." she said and Sansa looked at her closely a frown appearing on her friend's face.

"You no longer like my brother?" she asked accusingly.

"I love your brother, I've always loved him." she said and Sansa's smile and how quickly she moved to hug her then allowed her not to say anymore.

"He loves you too, I can see it, that's why he was so sad. But you'll see each other soon and one day, one day you could be married." Sansa said and Margaery gasped "You could be queen Margaery, you'd make a good queen and Jon a good king."

She came so close them to telling her to just letting it all out, explaining what had happened and telling her of how happy she was that it did. Had someone asked her the next morning why she hadn't? or how she hadn't? then Margaery wouldn't have been able to tell them, but somehow she managed to keep it to herself.

She lay in her bed that night the drawing of her and Jon dancing in one hand while the other played with the pin he gave her. The blue and green gems sparkling in the candlelight, placing it on the table she leaned forward and closing her eyes kissed the drawing before blowing the candle out. As she moved to put the drawing on the table she brushed her finger over the sharp edge of the pin and felt the prick and jumped up.

Relighting the candle she looked to her finger to see the blood pool at its tip and looked for a handkerchief and some water, soon cleaning it up. She picked the pin up and looked as the blood seemed to disappear before her eyes, seemed to be soaked up by the gems and she blinked once, twice, and looked again seeing it was still there. Cleaning it she placed it back before she put the candle out and turned over to sleep.

_The glade was empty as she moved through it, the Weirwood tall and true and she looked to see Jon standing there, he was taller, older, his hair was longer and his body more filled out. She moved towards him and he turned and smiled, the red three-headed dragon pendant clear even in the dim light of the glade. _

"_I knew you'd come." he said and she found herself lost in his touch as he reached his hand out to brush it against her face._

"_Always. Jon what is this place?" she asked._

"_This is our place my love, a place for us to be who we truly are." Jon said and as his fingers wrapped around her own she looked at the ring on his hand, _

_The ring was the Targaryen sigil, the three-headed dragon though quartered and she had never seen Jon wear it before, nor had she ever seen him so clearly dressed as what he was, a dragon. When he moved in close she felt his lips on hers, felt his hands as they wrapped around her, and next she knew they were leaning against the tree, her head resting against his own._

"_I must go soon my love, the fight is almost here." Jon said and she looked at him willing him to stay._

"_I don't want you to fight." she said shaking her head._

"_Yet fight I must, I will win and I will see you soon, farewell my love." she heard his voice say as she found herself alone in the woods."_

Waking the next morning she felt strange, odd, and as she got up from her bed she felt a little woozy, calling for her maid she almost fell back onto the bed. The fever lasted a few days and when she recovered her mother, grandmother and Sansa were all by her beside looking at her with relief and concern.

"Get Lomys now." her grandmother said as soon as she saw her eyes open.

"Grandmother, I'm well." she said though her voice was scratchy and she coughed before Sansa handed her some water.

"We'll be the judges of that my dear." her grandmother said.

"How long?" she asked when she finished drinking the water.

"Almost a week." Sansa asked taking the mug from her, her worry clear on her face.

"I fell well Sansa, truly." she said reaching her hand to the girls.

After Lomys examined her, he told everyone that the fever had broken, and apart from needing some proper food, and some rest she was all but recovered. He soon left and she sat with her grandmother and mother, while Sansa organized some food. All three of them were awfully quiet while they waited and no one really said anything to her until the meal was brought and she'd eaten some.

"You truly feel well Sweetling, you're not just saying it to reassure us?" her mother asked her hand touching her forehead and checking to see her fever had truly broken.

"I'm well for true." she said smiling at the three of them.

"Good then perhaps you'll explain?" her grandmother said her tone abrupt and to the point.

"I don't know what happened grandmother, I felt no illness and then I just did." she said and was surprised that didn't' seem to reassure anyone.

"Not that, you can explain what you meant when you called out for your husband?" her grandmother said and as Margaery looked at them she knew she hadn't kept the secret at all.

**Casterly Rock 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

Arriving back he had immediately gone to see Rhaenix and Lygaron, finding both dragons awake in the cave and both eager to see him. His son even spoke to him almost chattering on like an excited child, telling him of everything he had done while on was away and how his rider had stayed with him often. Rhaenix on the other hand was less enthusiastic, less forthcoming and for a while, Jon didn't understand.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"You risked yourself." she said angrily.

"I'm always at risk." he said laughing trying to make light of things.

"But you risked yourself, I feel it little brother, I feel what you do, just as you feel me. You risked yourself unnecessarily even after you promised me." she said and he couldn't help think that watching a dragon turn it's head from you was a daunting sight.

"I'm sorry sister, I didn't understand." he said and she snorted, the wind from her nostrils enough to blow sand in his eyes "Truly I didn't." he said wiping it from his face.

"And now you do? Or you think by telling me that I'll believe it so." she said her annoyance still clear.

"I do, I'm...I'm married sister, I have a wife." he said and her head moved so fast she actually knocked him to the ground.

"What?" she said as she pressed her head to his chest keeping him on the ground.

He told her then of what had happened at the tourney, of how the prince had acted, of his present and finally of marrying in front of the heart tree, of saying the vows and meaning the words. She looked at him her purple eyes filled with an expression he couldn't quite make out and then he felt it, her joy, her happiness and it was overwhelming.

"That, I felt that, I didn't know what it was little brother, it was you, that was how you felt." she said.

"I didn't know, I feel things, but I, it's you?" he asked surprised.

"We are bonded, sometimes we feel each other, more so when we're close, you know this." she said surprised.

"Aye, I just didn't think, over the distance I didn't think." he said and he had a realization then one which worried him greatly.

"Jae?" she asked her voice concerned.

"If I'm hurt, you could be hurt, I could hurt you." he said and she didn't answer and he knew then it was true, the bond was that strong "I'm sorry sister, I'm so sorry." he said leaning his head against her own.

He explained then how he'd been told off by Ellaria and how he had come to realize how things were, though he left out that knowing Rhaenix could feel his pain now only reinforced it. He went and ate and met with Jaime, Gerion, and Tyrion, before speaking to Marwyn and Loamara the two men seeming pleased to see each other after all this time.

He met briefly with Melisandre asking to speak to her on the morrow, keen to find out what he could about Thoros before Beric came to visit. Meeting with his aunt had been strange and he hoped he had been somewhat comforting, though he knew he was offering very little wisdom to a woman who'd seen far more of the world than he. It was with Tyrion that he spent the most time other than the dragons, keen both to be with his uncle and also for his help.

"I need your help uncle." he said sitting at his uncle's desk.

"Anything I can do just ask it of me Jon."

"I can't do it all on my own uncle, I've realized it and I find that even when I do I end up just doing it anyway."

"You have Jaime." Tyrion said his voice a little affronted.

"I don't mean it like that, I'm not doing anything on my own and yet I'm doing too much on my own, it's hard to explain." he said and Tyrion looked to him.

"Try nephew."

"Jaime is my Hand, he, Oberyn, Genna, Olenna, you, Gerion, Kevan, Richard and Wyman, all of you make moves and do things that further my cause, which gives me time to do other things. But instead of using that time wisely, I end up just filling it with yet more things, jumping to other things that need to be done and getting deeper into plans that need to be made." he said his voice full of frustration.

"What is it you want Jon?" Tyrion asked.

"I need someone to act for me, someone to make certain choices without needing to come to me first, Jaime can do so many, but I need someone else, I need family." he said looking to him "The next few moons are going to be busy uncle, Rhaenix wishes to fly, it's only a matter of time until she does and when she does..I…I.."

"Jon?" Tyrion looked at him worriedly.

"There are things I must do, places I must go, with Rhaenix I'll soon be able to. I may not be here as much as I am now."

"Then Jaime as you Hand can act in your stead, that's his role Jon." Tyrion said.

"It is, but he's also Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, he's a father Tyrion. Jaime is my Hand but the Hand is a full-time role and while in the future he'll have to do so, for now, I'd like him to be able to have a life also."

"But for me you don't?" Tyrion asked and Jon for a moment didn't see he was japing before he laughed with him.

"Welcome to my world uncle." he said and Tyrion laughed a little louder.

"We'll all speak on this Jon, but you, me, and Jaime need to speak on it privately first."

"Thank you uncle. For this, for staying with them when I was gone, Lygaron is happier than I had thought he could be and Rhaenix appreciated it too." he said smiling showing his relief and appreciation.

"I was happy to do so, but there was a problem Jon." Tyrion frowned.

"There was?" he asked looking to his uncle who shook his head.

"Not an insurmountable one but Bronn knows the truth of you." Tyrion said and raised his hand when Jon went to speak "He's trustworthy Jon, god's help us but he is. He wishes to serve, wants a castle for himself in the future." Tyrion chuckled.

"A castle?" he asked surprised.

"Aye, he's a good man, he's been a good help to me."

"Well maybe this is one of the things you can take off my shoulders then." Jon said smirking and Tyrion laughed.

"Oh why thank you nephew, howsoever can I repay you." his uncle said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that, but you need a sworn sword uncle, someone to watch your back, Bronn is more than capable and should he prove worthy then a keep isn't out of the question." he said and Tyrion laughed loudly.

"My thoughts exactly, which is why he is my sworn sword nephew." Tyrion said.

"At least it's one less person to keep the truth from." he said a moment later.

"About that Jon, Satin is suspicious, I'd say Brienne is to, it may be time to tell them."

"Aye I know, I'll speak to them both soon." he said standing up and turning to leave "I hear a princess may be coming to visit?" he said looking at his uncle's face and seeing him blush.

"Obviously Bronn didn't get the message about keeping things to himself." Tyrion said.

"Actually it was Ellaria, she said you and Princess Arianne hit it of uncle."

"Jon I…"

"Life uncle is far too short, we should find whatever happiness we can and grab hold of it." he said smiling as he thought of his own happiness and pictured her golden-brown eyes.

"She is a princess, nephew, I'm…" Tyrion said dejectedly.

"A prince of House Targaryen, my uncle and a future Dragonrider, a good enough match for anybody, and a good man who any woman would be lucky to call a husband." he said his voice as true as he could make it "I'm not telling you what to do uncle. I'm telling you that whatever you decide I want you to know that I'm with you all the way."

"Thank you Jon." Tyrion said smiling.

"Ser Jon, I have a title now." he said as both of them laughed.

He read Joy her story that night and after he was done he met with Jaime and Tyrion, while they didn't fully agree to anything they did speak up on the plans for the future. Jaime was actually happy to have Tyrion even more involved in them and though they needed to figure things out even more, mainly how both sets of duties to the crown and to the Rock would work, he felt better for even moving in that direction.

Watching as Lygaron and Rhaenix flew over the water, as they dropped down to feed he felt them both in his head. His son was showing off, spinning in the air and dropping as deep into the water as he could, coming back up a few moments later with a large fish in his jaws. While Rhaenix was calmer, more focused, and just seeing her fly in the moonlight, seeing the light reflect off her he could see just how beautiful and majestic she truly was.

"It's time Jae, you know it's time."

"I know, tomorrow." he said and felt her joy almost overwhelm him.

"Tomorrow little brother, tomorrow we fly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Brienne and Satin learn a secret as Loras and Satin get closer, Ned arrives back in the North and Oberyn makes a visit to see the Bloodroyal. The Blackfish meets a face from the past and Jae and his Sister fly together.


	88. Come Fly With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin and Brienne learn a secret as Loras and Satin get closer, Ned arrives back in the north, Richard meets with the Blackfish and Jon and Rhaenix share their first flight.

**Casterly Rock 295 AC.**

**Loras.**

He was happy to be back, his room, his view, in the years he had stayed at Casterly Rock the place had become his home. He, Jon, and Joy were family, Cregan, Brienne the friends he had always wanted, and Satin, Satin was, Satin Was. He wasn't sure what Satin was to him, a friend yes, at first he had thought him to be like Jon, someone that he'd be that close to.

Over time though he had begun to notice the differences, how he looked at Satin was not how he looked at Jon, how he behaved around him was not the same. It scared him, terrified him at times, and at others he found himself overwhelmed by it, by feelings he wasn't sure he fully trusted. While in Highgarden as much as he had enjoyed it there, happy though he was to be with his family and to compete in a tourney, he was sad also.

It had taken him coming back to the West to realize what it was that he was sad about, what it was he missed most about the Rock. Had he been more intuitive he'd have realized it sooner, Jon, Joy, Cregan, Brienne they were all with him, his true family and the one he'd made for himself were all there. Satin was not and it was he that Loras missed every day he was in Highgarden.

"Are we going riding today?" he heard Joy ask Jon seeing his friend shake his head.

"Not today, Cregan can take you if you really want and you and I can go on the in a day or two." Jon said and he saw Joy nod before she moved over to work her charms on Cregan. He was soon laughing, as the boy like Jon usually did folded and allowed Joy to get her way.

"What are your plans?" Satin asked and Loras looked at him feeling that nervousness he was feeling all too much around him lately.

"Nothing really, I had intended to spar, and we have our lessons." Loras said only for Jon to interrupt.

"Actually I was hoping to speak to you Satin, you too Brienne." Jon said and when Loras looked into his friend's face he knew what was about to be told to them. He saw Jon give him a nod and a small smile which he returned.

"There goes my plans to do nothing." Satin said to laughs around the table.

Satin's duties had increased a lot while he'd been gone, now with Tyrion, the boy spent hours working as his squire, far more than he did as Jaime's though he too was doing more as he was his only one now. Jon being a knight was not able to do his usual duties anymore and was technically acting as Jaime's guard, though he knew if anything it was the other way around. He had been furious when Jon came to him after being knighted, his friend apologizing both for the knighthood itself and for leaving them alone on the field.

"_I should have been there with you, I'm sorry." Jon said._

"_It was a fight, a tourney Jon, we got outnumbered aye, but this is why we fight in them. We live and learn and fight another day." Loras said the words were Arthur's though and not his own._

"_I know but had I been with you, had I been close.". Jon said his voice full of regret and self-recrimination.  
_

"_I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around." he said angrily._

"_What?"._

"_If I wish to be a Kingsguard one day and I do, then I'm supposed to take care of you, you're the king Jon, you shouldn't be worrying about us, not at the risk to yourself."._

"_You're my friend, you needed my help." Jon said loudly._

"_I did not need your help." he shouted "Gods, you can't fix it all, we have to do things for ourselves too. I want to improve, get better, how do I do that if you fight my fights for me?" he said breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself._

"_I wasn't." Jon began but he interrupted._

"_You were, dammit Jon." he said walking away._

They had made up less than an hour later, the fight if you could call it that all but forgotten and yet he had made sure he reiterated what he said, Jon nodding that he understood. It wasn't just the idea that he needed to be protected that bothered him but that it was Jon who was doing it. He was the king, it was his job to protect him and so he vowed to double his efforts when he got back and planned to train even harder in the future.

He intended to go to train now but as Jon stood up and Brienne and Satin joined him, he was pleased when Jon asked him to come along too, glad he could be there when he spoke to them both. Taking the lift to the bottom, they, Ghost, and Ser Arthur walked into the Vaults and Jon took them to his room, asking them all to sit before reaching down to rub Ghost.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you both, I have had my reasons and when I explain you'll understand. It wasn't a lack of trust, more gods, I don't even know what it was." Jon said.

"What is it Jon?" Brienne asked.

"My name isn't Jon Snow, it's Jaehaerys Targaryen trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen." Jon said to gasps from Satin and Brienne, only Satin noticing that he didn't make a sound.

"The rightful king of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm." he added as all three looked to him.

"You intend to go for the throne?" Brienne said her voice showing her shock as much as her expression did.

"I do, what you know of the rebellion is based on lies, untruths spread by people who wished to see my family fall. Robert Baratheon never loved my mother, you've seen him how he acts, he's no different now than when he was when supposedly trying to rescue the love of his life." Jon said his disdain for Robert clear.

"That's why." Brienne said and he and Jon looked to each other before they looked to her "That's why you were so upset when he knighted you.".

"You noticed?" Jon asked.

"Aye, I did, I thought it strange, but it makes sense to be knighted by a man who shamed your mother so." Brienne said and yet Loras found his attention drawn again to Satin who still sat silently.

"There is something else, I have dragons." Jon said and both Brienne and Satin looked at him now their expressions clearly showing their disbelief.

After Jon explained more, after he told them some but not all of it, he brought them to see the dragons. Both reacting pretty much how he expected, Brienne though seemed to take it better than Satin, her knightly code, her chivalric nature appealed to by Jon's story. While Satin seemed to be lost, almost unable to grasp what was being said and what this meant for the future.

Both though he was glad to see quickly offered Jon their support, Brienne going so far to bend to her knee and pledge fealty. While Satin did likewise, he did so differently, and even when Jon offered them to move their rooms down here Satin accepted almost in a daze. Whereas Brienne seemed excited by the prospect of sharing rooms with her friends. It was later that night as he helped Satin bring his things from his room that he finally got the chance to speak to him.

"You've been quiet all day." he said and Satin glared at him shaking his head "Satin speak to me.".

"How am I supposed to react, I just found out that there's a hidden king among my friends, he has dragons and plans to take the throne whatever that means. Oh and if that wasn't enough I find my other friends have been keeping it from me." Satin said his annoyance clear.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." he said as softly as he could.

"What does this mean, war? A council, what?". Satin asked his concern clear.

"Robert would never go for a council." he said and saw Satin sigh.

"So it's to be war, and who fights in it, Jon? You?" he asked and Loras saw him sit on the bed and so walked over to sit beside him.

"Aye, I'll fight for him, he's my friend, my king, if he were to ask it of me I'd fight." he said and was surprised at the look on the other's boy's face, not sure exactly what it was he was seeing.

"I don't want you to fight." Satin said softly.

"We have to fight, Jon is the king the realm needs." Loras said emphatically.

"I don't want you to fight." Satin said more determinedly and Loras turned to look at him.

The two of them sat there on the bed, Loras looking at Satin and the look of worry and concern on the boy's face made him reach out to touch it, brushing his hair away from his cheek he rested his palm and felt Satin lean into it. What came over him he didn't know, seeing the look on Satin's face, feeling his cheek under his hand, or whether it was the need in his eyes. Before he knew it he had leaned forward and as he drew closer he saw Satin look to him.

He had never kissed anyone before other than Margaery on the cheek or his mother when he said goodbye, but he'd never actually, truly, kissed anyone before. As his lips met Satin's he felt it deep inside of him, as the boy's mouth opened as their tongues touched he almost fainted such were the feelings inside of him. When he broke away, when he tried to get control of the sensations he was feeling he saw the brief look of hurt on Satin's face.

"Loras, I.." Satin said and he didn't let him finish, his lips finding Satin's once again.

**The North and Winterfell 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

When they took sail from Oldtown he almost felt it when they hit the Northern shores, the change in temperature, the smell of the air, he knew he was back in the North long before they saw Cape Kraken. They had passed Lannisport and Casterly Rock, Ned along with Arya and Bran looking to the imposing features of the keep high on the rocks. Arya excitedly telling Bran that was where Jon and Cregan were and he trying not to laugh when Bran said he knew that.

Traveling to Oldtown they had passed here at night and had been unable to see it clearly, something he was glad for now as the children's excitement fuelled his own. It had been a far shorter journey than it should, the Pinnacle Ship almost gliding through the waves, and yet they were still perhaps a moon away from reaching Winterfell. Though he was thankful for his company, speaking to Howland and the Greatjon, to Maege and her girls, making the hours pass even more quickly.

Howland even helped him master his warging, still not as easily as Arya and Bran were finding it but he could see through Lya's eyes, smell and sense what she did and it was mind-blowing to him. The problem was as busy as he was, as much as he tried to do to keep himself occupied, most nights he found sleep to be evasive and he'd end up standing on the deck looking out to the stars. Something he was doing tonight when he heard the footsteps behind him, turning to see Elle walking towards him.

"Can't sleep again?" she said handing him a mug, warm cider he found to his delight.

"Aye, too much on my mind." he said sipping the cider.

"Care to talk about it?" she asked and his initial thought was to say no, though soon he found himself sharing things he'd not thought he would.

While he didn't tell her everything and for now kept the truth about who Jon was and what Cat had tried to do to him to himself. He found himself unburdening far more truths than he had intended, tales of Cat's hatred of Jon, of how she feared the boy was plotting against Robb.

To finally speaking on Littlefinger and the letters and almost waiting with bated breath to see if she would curse him down or tell him he had done the right thing. To his surprise she did neither, instead, she simply told him what he needed to know.

"No one can know if they did right or wrong, by your children you've done right Ned, they're happy, content and they're learning how to be Northerners, something they should have been doing for a long time." she said smiling.

"And Cat?" he asked.

"Only your heart can tell you what it feels, what anyone else says or thinks means nothing compared to that." Elle said as she touched his arm and walked back below decks.

He found himself sleeping far better after that, she'd not tried to placate him and tell him he was right, only told him to trust how he felt and in his heart, and he knew then he had done the right thing. When they reached Bear Island he along with the children, the Greatjon and Howland were invited to stay and he welcomed it, Arya, even more so than he.

The island was very different from how it had been when he'd first come here many years ago, he had seen it briefly when they'd taken the ship from there to leave but now he got a chance to take a much better look, and so he took full advantage of it. The docks were almost built, the area which served as the collection point and delivery point for their timber and furs even larger than the keep which now served it.

While still made of wood, work had started on the proper keep, Maege's Keep being made to her design, and Ned felt just how much the woman looked forward to ruling her own castle. The sheer number of men on the island though shocked him as much as anything else, a small village almost needing to be built to house them all, and it made him even keener to see the North expand.

"It's remarkable is it not?" Howland said as they, Jorah, the Greatjon and Maege rode the hills overlooking the docks, Lya running off ahead of them.

"Aye its truly an incredible job you've done here Jorah." Ned said seeing the proud look on both Jorah and Maege's faces.

"Maege tells me you wish to improve the roads?" Jorah asked.

"Aye, we saw them in the Reach, how quick and easy they are to travel. So we intend to fix the trade routes first, and then the roads between the keeps." he said as they rode down the hill.

"It'll cost a lot of coin Ned." the Greatjon said.

"We'll all contribute, it'll be worth it Jon, when it's done, the trade, the coin we earn, by the gods we should have done this sooner." he said to nods.

They feasted the last night they were there, Arya sad to say goodbye to Lyanna but excited knowing that she'd be coming here within the year, and Ned finding himself dancing far more than he ever did. He danced with Lynesse and Lyra, though mainly with Elle and he found himself even spinning her once or twice, especially after she had laughed the first time he did so.

Saying his goodbyes, firstly to the Mormonts was hard and as they rode to the Kingsroad it got even harder, knowing he'd be saying his farewells to the Umbers and to Howland soon. Howland, he found to be as enigmatic as ever, always looking as if he knew more than those around him and to Ned's mind he always did. The night before they were to part he and his old friend had the strangest conversation, Howland once again speaking on things he didn't understand.

"When he gets lost he'll need you, Ned, he'll need you to bring him back, to show him the path." Howland said as they sat in front of the fire.

"Jon? What do you mean lost?".

"You'll know it when you see it, be there for him, bring him back Ned, he's needed here not there, bring him back." Howland said.

"The West, are you talking about the West?" he asked looking at Howland who shook his head.

"He won't lose himself there, he'll lose himself here." Howland said pointing to his head "And here." he said pointing to his heart "Bring him back Ned, talk to him and speak of her, tell him of his mother." Howland said as he stood up reaching his hand onto his shoulder he nodded at him before walking to his tent.

They said their farewells the next morning and it was only the next day as they were riding along the Kingsroad that it hit him that Howland should be riding with them. Asking Elle later he found that his old friend was heading to Last Hearth and he chuckled when Elle told him that Jojen sought a match with Lyarra Umber. Though it was far too early for an official betrothal he found he quite liked the idea of those two houses joined.

When they finally saw the walls of Winterfell in front of them, after what felt like the longest travel of his life, he smiled. Looking to see that his children and Elle too seemed happy to be home. Benjen welcoming them as soon as they got in the gate and staying with them for another week until he needed to head back to The Wall. He made sure he gave him as many supplies as he could spare to take to Jeor and the Night's Watch.

He was sitting praying in the Godswood when it came to him, the thought was one he couldn't shake, people leave, always and no matter how much you wish them to stay they leave, and you never have the time you wished to share with them. The Mormonts, Umbers, Howland, all had left on this journey back, Benjen now had gone too, soon his children would leave and what then?.

With no children to be the governess for would Elle need to leave? Would she need to go back to her father's keep?. Did he want her to? The answer to that one was clear at least. Rising to his feet he turned to walk back to the keep and was surprised to see Lya and Elle standing there, Elle looking to him and he to her, the wolf watching them both. He closed his eyes and went looking for the door and soon found himself inside feeling it, feeling what his wolf was trying to tell him, what she had tried to tell him so many moons ago.

"She is pack." Lya said in his head and as he opened his eyes he smiled as he moved to them both.

**Dorne 295 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He had missed this, missed Dornish food, Dornish weather, and mostly he missed his girls, he laughed loud and true as Dorea splashed about in the water, Tyene holding her up as she did so. Ellaria held Loreza, their little girl too young to swim on her own and content to be held by her mother, her hand splashing the water as he mimicked her older sisters. Beside him, his brother watched on happily, Doran always at his best when watching the children play.

"You had fun then?" Doran asked.

"Not as much as I'd have liked, but I had fun. Seeing the stag fawn over a boy who'll bring him low is most enjoyable." he said as he swallowed a date.

"He has no suspicions?" Doran asked.

"If he did then Jon would be dead or we would be at war." Oberyn said simply.

"And he knighted him you say?" Doran said with a chuckle.

"He shamed him, to be knighted by the stag, had Jaime Lannister not acted then I would have.".

"You really care that much for the boy?." Doran asked making Oberyn smile as he turned to him.

"He is Elia's child, as much as Rhaenys or Aegon would have been, so he is my nephew. I've spoken to my niece, brother, heard the words from her own mouth, a dragon's though it is. He is our kin, and soon to be our king." he said and saw Doran nod.

"Arianne wishes to see him, to see Rhaenys, Sarella, I've told her she may go. I'll be heading to Sunspear brother I wish you to be by my side.".

"I will but not for some time brother, it's to Yronwood I must go." Oberyn said and saw the concerned look on Doran's face.

"Oberyn." his brother said warningly.

"Fret not brother, it's to right a wrong not to cause another I go." he said laughing as Loreza slapped both hands down into the water splashing Ellaria.

He rode out a few days later, he, Daemon, and Obara, along with his guards. Quentyn too had joined him, eager to see his friends once more. While traveling by sea may have been quicker, he had missed this, missed the freedom the desert allowed and so they rode fast, but not hard. Arriving to very mixed welcomes, Quentyn being treated a prince and a long lost friend while he was treated respectfully but not friendly.

Cletus, Quentyn, and Archibald along with Gerris Drinkwater all headed off, to catch up and spin tales no doubt, leaving him alone with Anders with Ser Daemon standing close and watching quietly. He and the Bloodroyal had a chequered past, being blamed for the killing of the man's grandfather and Oberyn knowing the man's ambitions having ensured they rarely saw eye to eye. But given why he'd come, what he knew and what he knew Anders would do with that knowledge, some of that at least would be forgotten.

"I had not expected you, my prince." Anders said as they walked through the keep.

"I had not thought to come but a pressing matter caused me to change my plans, a matter I needed to speak to you on, you alone Anders." he said and watched as the man looked at him warily.

"A pressing matter for House Martell or House Yronwood?" Anders asked.

"For us both Anders, for us both." he said and then tried to relieve some of the tension his words caused "Your Maester Otar, is he here?" he asked catching the man by surprise.

"He is you wish to see him, send a raven?".

"No just wished to know where he was, Anders, we must speak alone. I ask for your trust and give you my pledge that what I have to say is something you wish to hear." he said and was happy to see Anders nod as they were brought to his solar.

Once refreshments had been brought and Daemon along with Anders's guard stood outside to ensure they weren't disturbed. Oberyn looked at Anders not sure where to begin.

"I cannot remember the girl's name do you know that, strange do you not think that these years later I cannot recall the girl's name." Oberyn said shaking his head.

"You dare speak to me of her, of that whore." Anders said angrily.

"A woman who shares her favors willingly is no whore and your grandfather was far too angry to keep her to his bed and far too willing to lay the fault elsewhere," he said and when Anders moved to stand up he held his hand up bidding him remain seated "I did not coat my blade with poison." he said simply and watched as Anders looked to him.

"Now, many years later you come to my home and lie to my face, you are my prince, I may owe allegiance to your house but I'll have no man insult me in my own home, prince or no." Anders said almost on the verge of fully blown rage.

"It was Otar." Oberyn said simply watching as the Bloodroyal jumped to his feet, Oberyn too rising and placing his hand on the man's shoulder to bid him sit back down "If you sit I'll tell you the truth of what happened with your grandfather."

Fury was a strange thing, in the wrong hands it was wild and uncontrolled like a raging inferno and all in its path would face its wrath. But place it in the right hands, place it in the hands of someone who could tame that inferno, someone who could channel that fire and fury was a dragon waiting to be unleashed. Sitting looking to Anders he could see the man's inner dragon coming to the fore, the sheer will it took him to keep it under control.

"How am I to know this is not a lie?" Anders asked before quickly drinking down a glass of Dornish sour.

"Caleotte." he said simply.

"I head he died?" Anders said looking to him.

"He did, I was the one who killed him." Oberyn said and Ander smiled a true smile then.

"I have hated you for most of my life Oberyn, while I've never plotted against you or your family, I've hated you." Anders said.

"I know.".

"Yet I believe you and it makes me question how I feel.".

"How we feel about each other is a matter for a different time, I hope this heals the rift between you and me but should it not then we both know where we stand. As for Otar, I ask you to await the raven, the offer to come to visit me and Ellaria, once you get it then do as you must.".

"Oh I will, have no fear of that my prince. I'll wait and when I hear the truth from his lips then I'll show him what suffering means." Anders said with a smile.

He stayed a few days to make it look as if the visit was more official than it was, even spoke to the Maester himself though only briefly. When the time came Quentyn stayed and Oberyn smirked at that, his man amongst Quentyn's guard would see the job done should Anders fail.

By the time he arrived back at Sunspear Arianne was getting ready to leave, more than happy to see him before she did so. After speaking to his brother and telling him all was in order in Yronwood he and Ellaria met with Arianne, asking his niece to come to his rooms before she left.

"You wished to speak to me uncle, aunt." Arianne said walking into the room.

"The Darkstar, you cannot bring him with you." Oberyn said and immediately his niece's hackles were raised.

"I wish to be protected, I can bring who I wish to ensure that." Arianne said adamantly.

"The Darkstar protects no one but himself and is far more likely to get you into trouble than out of it. and there are other reasons also. If you insist on bringing him then I shall write to my nephew and see your invitation revoked." Oberyn said and even Ellaria looked shocked by what he had just said.

"Oberyn." his paramour said looking to him though she turned away when he shook his head.

"Very well uncle." Arianne said far too quickly.

"Ser Gerold is to accompany me on my hunt on the morrow niece. I'll not have you try and sneak him on your ship to prove yourself clever. It is bad enough you're bringing Dalt." he said shaking his head.

"You have trouble with Drey now too." Arianne said exasperatedly.

"I have trouble with you playing games with someone I consider a friend, someone who will not appreciate them and not act how you wish." Oberyn said and Ellaria smiled at him while Arianne looked abashed.

"Uncle..I.".

"No Ari, where you're going is not the place for such games even were it not Tyrion you wished to rouse passions in, trust me his passions will be fully roused upon seeing you anyway." Oberyn said seeing the brief smile on his niece's face.

"Very well uncle, if you'll excuse me I have some changes I need to make with my accompaniment." Arianne said before kissing him and Ellaria on the cheek and leaving.

Not a moment after she had left the room Ellaria walked over to him and sat on his lap, his paramour's smile beaming as she kissed him on the lips.

"And that my love is why I love you." she said kissing him again.

**The Crossroad Inn 295 AC.**

**Ser Richard Lonmouth.**

Had he not taken the Pinnacle Ship and had the Blackfish not decided to wait until his grandnephew headed back to White Harbor then he was sure he'd have missed the man. As it was he knew now that he'd had arrived a few days earlier than him, which was just as well as he had work to do before he went to Brynden. Stopping off in King's Landing he found many whispers waiting for him, many tales his lips were singing, and so while he waited in the inn it was to work he got.

_Essos._

_Cannot find sight nor tale of either dragon, the caged or free. The Fat Magister has him hid well and travels with a large guard._

He sighed when reading it, the magister was making his presence felt in King's Landing too and seemed to have Jon Arryn following behind him like a loyal puppy. Even with Oberyn's help their Essos network was only now starting to bear fruit and even with the Pinnacle Ships news was still slow to reach them.

_Kings Landing._

_A fat man and a falcon plan to hurt the lion's purse, to Essos they look._

He had sent the raven to Tyrion and hopefully he'd speak to Kevan and Wyman, they needed to ensure the trade was safe, perhaps even add more men and he wondered exactly what it was they planned. Chataya had proved herself well though and he was glad she was on their side. Illyrio himself may not have yet visited the woman but his men had no such qualms.

_Dorne._

_A princess travels west and a viper lays a trap_.

On that one he had toasted more than once, the Maester's soon to find out what happens when you wake the dragon and he was glad too that Arianne and Tyrion were getting along. While he had almost come around to the King's way of thinking, it was Oberyn who had told him of Arianne and Tyrion which had made that even more true. A love match gave them more than they could have hoped and kept Doran's tendencies at bay he felt.

_Dragonstone_

_A mangy cat arrived and tried to roar but a stag stood him down._

He was surprised by that, having not expected things to escalate so soon with Stannis and Joffrey though the boy had shown no ability to rein in or change his behavior. Having him away from the capital was a good thing, though the idea of that boy sleeping in beds of greater men irked him, as it did having Stannis do the same to be fair.

_Stormlands._

_A young stag ruts daily and continues to ignore a mockingbird's call._

While he'd yet to ascertain what Littlefinger's plans were for Renly he knew full well how he'd got the lord under his thumb. A useful piece of information for later, should it be needed though he wondered if the king would have the stomach for it. Given the jealous and annoyed glares, he'd given the man at Margaery's nameday feast though he knew Jae would enjoy the tale all the same.

_The Vale._

_Lords wither and rage under increased costs, though pay all the same. A Mockingbird relishing the increased debts proves to be an unwitting friend._

At some point Jon Arryn would get involved, he knew it, and he knew that Genna and Tyrion would know it, but he wondered if perhaps they should relax the prices despite things. While Littlefinger buying up debts kept his coin occupied, putting Jae in less danger, it gave him too big an in with the Lords of the Vale and he worried that it may cause issues later on.

He'd speak to the king when next they met, for now, he'd sent a raven suggesting a relaxing of them just in case, hoping he was just being overly worried about nothing.

Riverlands.

_A bitter fish worries on a young wolf and sees danger where there's none, as a Mockingbird sings tales to both comfort and upset._

In the short time, he'd known Jae he had found him to be everything he'd hoped his father would be, be all Rhaegar could have been. But just like his father, he was beginning to worry that family ties blinded him to what needed to be done. They had all told him of the need to take Aerys down and be it love, blood, or not having the stomach for it Rhaegar had refused their advice and gone his own way.

He knew Jae had the stomach, he'd seen it with his own eyes, heard it in the plans they'd made together to rid the world of evil men. Will was not the issue, it was the blood, the ties to family that was, and a part of him wished nothing more than to just deal with it himself. Were there not greater battles ahead the king would face he'd do so, as it was all he could do was watch, wait, and do his best to keep the fish in the river.

_North._

_Lips spread but others sing no more, the flayed men tell no tales and so a bard is required._

A bard, this soon? He worried what that would mean, what that had meant for the lips sent there, and why they sang no more? The Bolton's reputation was well known to him and he had left strict orders on how close to get, did they know? Or were there other reasons? He knew that a large number of smallfolk had made their way to Winterfell, the small town outside the keep expanding evermore to take them, but was there more at work there than he knew?.

He wished Bronn hadn't decided to leave his service, a bard a far harder thing to use and especially one who'd fit in the North, but he needed to know and almost laughed when it hit him. It was time to bring the Bolton's an offer and he hoped Wyman agreed. The notes he walked to the fire and after throwing them into it he went downstairs for his meal, a sleepless night followed before he saw the man enter and he smiled to see him alone.

**The Crossroads Inn 295 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

The meal was hot and the ale cool and he enjoyed them both, he was tired and in need of one night's sleep in a comfortable bed and so he paid the coin and was happy enough with the room. Waking the next morning he broke his fast and mounted his horse, the ride to the Vale ahead of him.

He had enjoyed the tourney, meeting with his grandniece and nephew. Sansa looking the picture of Cat but the girl had more sense than his niece and Robb he found he liked quite a bit. The young man had a good head on his shoulders, was no slouch with a blade, and finding out he was betrothed had made him even more keen to travel back with him and get to know him better.

So when Yohn and the others had left, he stayed and traveled with Robb and the Manderly's. He'd enjoyed hearing tale from his grandnephew of his siblings, of Bran climbing and Arya's wildness, both of which he now had some experience with. When he told Robb he'd be taking Bran to squire the next year the boy was happy for his brother and it made Brynden proud to see the brotherly bond.

"_Family, Duty, Honor, Robb they are my house words, I can see you take them to heart just as much as you do you're father's and I intend for young Bran to live them too." he said and Robb nodded._

"_I, my mother, she and father, they're not getting back together."._

"_Aye, that seems to be the truth of things." he sighed._

"_I wish, I hope she comes to my wedding." his grandnephew said._

"_I've no doubt she will, I hope for an invite." he chuckled and was pleased when Robb did too._

Making camp, he laid down his bedroll and lit the fire, and after eating he was about to sleep when he heard the sound of the horse. The man was leading it rather than riding it and yet Brynden felt his fingers curl around his blades instinctively.

"I mean you no harm friend, I'd just like to share the fire, by your leave." the man said and Brynden looked at him warily before nodding.

"Why not, two men are better than one should bandits try their luck." he said and heard a laugh from the other man though he wasn't yet close enough to make his face out.

"A brave bandit indeed it would be to take on the Blackfish." the man said and he rose to his feet.

"You have me at a disadvantage." he said before he saw the man's face and shook his head thinking he was speaking to a specter "Richard?" he asked.

"Aye, it's me Brynden, let's sit by the fire and speak on days past." Ser Richard Lonmouth said.

"I heard you were dead." he said as the man handed him the wine bottle."

"No, just lost in Westeros." Richard smirked.

"I thought I saw at the tourney?" He asked and Richard nodded when he handed him back the bottle.

"Aye, I was there, wanted to see the Fat Stag in his natural habitat, at a feast gorging himself on food and groping girls that were far too young.".

He couldn't agree with the man more on that, Robert had always carried on disgracefully and the crown on his head had made no difference to that. Even his son it seemed carried no honor or grace and as he swallowed the wine he did his best to forget about what the boy prince had tried to do. Though it seemed that was not to be the case as Richard spoke on it but a moment later.

"As for his son, Aerys cruelty only came later, that boy has no business on a throne, just like his father." Richard said.

"You forget I fought against the dragons Richard, you may have not given up your allegiances but people remember what Aerys did.".

"But not what Tywin did, not what Robert and Jon Arryn allowed him to do? Aerys was a monster, aye that's true, was Rhaegar? Would Aegon have been? Did Elia deserve her fate or Rhaenys hers?".

"The children and princess were innocent but Rhaegar got what he deserved." he said and Richard laughed.

"You fought on the wrong side once Brynden even now you don't know the truth of it, Family, Duty, Honor, all come into play, not just one." Richard said standing up "The Dragons will return, you should try to be sure to be on their good side when they do." Richard said walking back to his horse.

He looked at him as he climbed up on his horse, as he nodded to him and turned it around before he began to set off, stopping at the bottom of the hill.

"I wish you good fortune in your travels Brynden, may the road you find be the right one." Ser Richard said and just like the ghost, he had thought him to be, the man disappeared into the night.

He wondered if the man was truly a dragon supporter still, the girl and boy were somewhere in Essos as far he knew, and perhaps like all men he longed for what he knew. Longed for a past in the hopes the future would be better, he could relate to that. His brother, his niece, and nephew, he longed for how he remembered them, how his family had once been. Hoster dead, Cat and Edmure lost, he longed for a family for without it duty and honor were poor substitutes.

Riding to the Vale he put his faith in a young boy who he hoped would restore some semblance of dignity to his house, hoped would restore them to their former glories. Little knowing that miles away heading in the opposite direction, Ser Richard Lonmouth was doing the exact same thing.

**Casterly Rock 295 AC.**

**Melisandre.**

She was sitting in her room when the prince knocked, and she found herself most grateful to see him. While he tried to give everyone some of his time she had found that she perhaps got the least of it, and so the time she did get with him she found precious. She especially liked it when they spoke of her god, she knew he'd not convert but he was R'hllor's chosen nonetheless, and the future he spoke of intrigued her.

He had told her that he'd have a temple built to R'hllor in King's Landing even without her asking, just as he said he'd ensure a Weirwood was planted in the Godswood of the Red Keep. The freedom to choose was every man and woman's right, and when he took the crown he intended it to be not only religious but economic freedom the people would know.

"_We must strive to be more than those who came before us my lady, to be better, and I have a legacy to live up to. A family that wrote history both good and bad, it's up to me to have people think of my family as the former." Jae said making her smile._

Now though she knew his reasons referred to Thoros of Myr and to what tales he may have spoken to Beric Dondarrion about. So she told him of what she knew of the drunk priest, that he'd been sent here to bring Westeros to her god, to spread his word and failed. He asked if she thought he still believed and she thought on it silently for a moment, before saying she did.

"Once you've known R'hllor's embrace, once you've let him in your heart it's hard to let him go, my prince. Faith may be tested as mine own was but my god is true." she said with a smile.

"Your faith was tested my lady?" he asked curiously.

"It was and then in the flames, I was shown a prince, a prince who'd bring the dawn." she said and he looked to her for more of an explanation.

She told him then of the visions, surprised that he didn't seem perturbed or worried by them though she knew he had his own. When she spoke of ice and cold he looked at her curiously and bid her continue and then she listened as he spoke of the gifts he had been given.

"The book makes no sense my lady, Valyrian it may be but it makes no sense." he said and she couldn't agree more, apart from the ritual to bring Dragons to life the rest made no sense.

"Maybe it's only half of a whole my prince, one part that needs the other to make it true?".

Why she had said it she didn't know but seeing the smile on the prince's face she felt her curiosity rise.

"My prince?".

"There is another book, another book which is key, I think I know where that book is my lady." Jae said excitedly "Dragonstone.".

She looked on as he walked to the chest, reaching inside to take out one of the Valyrian ingots, many times he had asked if they could be reworked and she had told him of Qohorik smiths who claimed they could. But as he looked at the ingot in his hand he smirked before putting it back into the chest, saying nothing about them he walked back and reached his hand to her shoulder.

"My lady, I ask you to be on the beach tonight, it's time for me to be who I was meant to be." Jae said.

"My prince?."

"Tonight I fly my lady, tonight I become a Dragonrider." he said and she felt her heart race as more of her vision was proving itself true.

The rest of the day seemed to last forever, eating her meal she found her appetite to be barely able to be contained and once she was done she went to her rooms. Waiting for the time to come, each hour felt like a day, and she was beginning to think she'd not make it until finally, the knock came to her door.

"My lady it's time." her guard said and together all three of them walked to the beach.

She looked up to see the moon full and to see the bronze dragon fly, his scales reflecting the light but it was the white one she searched for. Finding it and looking in awe as it came in to land, she like those around her nervously waited in anticipation. When she saw the prince she was surprised to see him dressed so and she looked on as he spoke to the white dragon, the noises the dragon made she could only guess were ones of happiness.

"Kesi sōvegon Rhaenix, kesi sōvegon hēnkirī. " (We will fly Rhaenix, we will fly together,) she heard the prince say and she closed her eyes and gave praise to her god.

**Casterly Rock 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

From the moment he had come back to the Rock he had known what he was building up to, he had felt it, felt her, and her eagerness for them to fly. Had he not had so much else on his mind, so much that he needed to do so quickly then he didn't know if he'd have been able to put it off for even the day he had.

But he did have things he needed to take care of, so he had spoken to Tyrion and to Jaime about the need for Tyrion to be more active in things, he had explained his reasons and hoped they were understood. Then he had told everyone it was time for him to fly, time to take to the skies, and he had waited for the inevitable arguments as to why he could not.

"Fly where?" Jaime asked.

"Nowhere in particular, Rhaenix will decide. I need to learn, to be able to do it. I don't intend to just fly across Westeros, not yet at least." he said softly though not softly enough.

"Not yet, what does not yet mean?." Genna asked her voice raised.

"There are places I need to go, places I need to travel to, places I don't have the time to visit but I must. Before it's too late I must." he said looking to her.

"Where?" she asked.

"Summerhall, Dragonstone, High Heart and the Tower of Joy." he said looking to Arthur when he said the last one.

"Alone Jae, you cannot go alone." Arthur said and he saw Jaime and Gerion nod in agreement.

"I need to know what I'm doing before I even consider bringing anyone on Rhaenix with me, once I do then we can discuss it more. But it's time, I know it and Rhaenix knows it."

"When? "Jaime asked.

"Tomorrow night." he said and saw them look to each other and nod reluctantly.

When all the others had left he asked for a moment alone with Jaime, and once they were alone he tried to explain it even more to him.

"I need to do this, with Rhaenix I can go to where I need and return quickly. I can be in and out of those places without being seen." He said looking to Jaime who shook his head.

"She's huge Jon, people may not notice you, but a large white dragon." Jaime said doubtfully.

"We can fly high, she can see better than I and I can warg to check the places out before we go near them. I'll not take any risks." he said and Jaime chuckled humourlessly.

"You're talking about flying on a dragon Jon, that's the risk, it's not like falling off Winter.".

"I know but I have to do this, those places, I need to see them and I don't have the time, what we need to do it's getting closer Jaime. I can't be traveling for moons, I just can't." he said and smiled when Jaime nodded his agreement which Jon was glad of, reluctantly though it was given.

Arthur proved to be another case altogether, the knight basically demanding to come with him. While Jon got him to stand down, for now, he knew that when he did decide he was ready to fly to those other places that Arthur would come with him, and not even Rhaenix would be able to stop him.

Waking the next morning he knew it was time to go about the other things he needed to do, so he refused or postponed as he could never truly refuse Joy anything, their ride, and asked Satin and Brienne to come with him. He was happy to see their reactions, while Satin was shocked he knew he could trust him and Brienne knowing was even more important now with Walder as her knight.

He went to Melisandre and talked over things, inviting her to witness the dragon ride knowing how much she'd wish to see it for herself. It was surprising to him that things he'd struggled on for moons, the ingots, the book, suddenly seemed clearer to him, something he later spoke to Sarella about.

"You say it just came to you, as if just then and there?" Sarella asked.

"Aye it did, it was odd, strange. I know I'd discussed these with her, with Marwyn and Loamara too, we've discussed it countless times, so why now? He asked and she shook her head clearly as unaware of the answer as he.

"Are you really going to fly tonight?" she asked and he smiled.

"It's time, you'll be there?".

"Of course, you think I'd miss the first Dragonrider in over a hundred years." Sarella said excitedly "The Maesters?" she asked.

"I'll speak to them, I don't want them too close, don't share your work with them and speak only in general terms should they ask you of them." he said looking to her, his tone making it clear this wasn't a suggestion.

"I'd never." she said before she saw him smile "You don't trust them?".

"I don't know if apart from my uncle, I'd trust any of them to know too much about a dragon.".

When he told her that he may soon be flying away for longer and more frequent trips he saw the worry and disappointment on her face, quickly explaining that Lygaron wouldn't be going anywhere for some time. He then found himself enveloped in one of the tightest hugs he had ever known, simply by promising that as soon as he was able he'd take her flying.

"She trusts you, you're our blood, I think of any you'd be who she'd be happiest to have with me when we fly." he said and she smiled and laughed as she spoke excitedly while trying to work out when that could be.

With Marwyn and Loamara, it was different reactions, the Mage was fascinated by the dragons, his curiosity while true and perhaps not threatening did however worry Jon. Despite himself, despite knowing how helpful the man was, he had still belonged to the order, and for Jon knowing what he needed to do to those men and knowing the Maester wasn't fully behind him worried him.

He would speak to Aemon, to Rhaenix, try and see if they could remove the worry from his head but he was adamant that the Mage and Loamara could only visit the dragons while under supervision. That and he'd also limit what they could do when they did so, he had no issue with speaking to the men on other matters, the glass candles, the dreams but on this, he felt he was right.

"This evening?" Marwyn asked excitedly.

"Aye, as soon as it's dark, come to the beach and who knows you may see a boy fall on his arse very quickly." he japed to laughs he was glad to hear.

"I look forward to seeing it, my prince." Marwyn said and for a moment he thought he meant the fall until he realized the Maester meant the flight itself.

While the others ate dinner, Jon quickly dressed, his clothing something he'd not worn before, standing in front of the looking glass he looked for the first time what he was, a Targaryen. Grabbing some food he made his way to the caves, Arthur and Jors walking behind him and he saw the smile on Arthur's face at what he was wearing. Sitting beside his sister he felt her excitement and his son's too, both of them eager to be in the air, to have him fly with them. Lygaron also looking forward to having his own rider on his back soon, and though a little jealous his son was happy for Rhaenix too.

"It's time Jae." Rhaenix said and he nodded walking out of the cave.

Night had fallen and he watched as Rhaenix and Lygaron too to the sky, Rhaenix eager to loosen her wings, to relax before she risked taking him up on her back. By the time the moon was high she was ready and he looked on as she flew towards him and landed a few feet from him. He turned and gave a reassuring nod to a worried Jaime and walked to her head, leaning in as he spoke.

"Kesi sōvegon Rhaenix, kesi sōvegon hēnkirī. " (We will fly Rhaenix, we will fly together,) he said and felt the trill showing her pleasure when he did so.

"Ziry iksos jēda Jae" (It's time Jae) he felt her say in his head and he nodded.

He carefully climbed up her wing before hearing her impatiently tell him his feet couldn't hurt her, reaching her back he saw an indentation, almost a saddle in of itself, and sitting in it he was surprised how well he fit, how well they fit together.

"Sōvegon Rhaenix." he said and felt it then, once, twice, her wings moved and he was in the air.

She flew low at first and waited, once he told her he was comfortable, told her he was ready she asked him, where? how fast? she asked him to tell her what to do and he did. She flew high when he asked her, flew slow, flew fast, she flew low over the sea, the waves beneath them splashing him as her wings dipped into the water. He felt Lygaron fly close to him too, his son almost flying playfully, and Jae thought he was laughing until he realized it was him and not the dragon who was making the sound.

Heading out to sea he directed her to fly further, longer and was shocked when they flew over an island, knowing they had flown north it could only be Faircastle and to his amazement, they'd covered the distance in minutes. Turning back she flew high over the Rock itself, onto Lannisport and he looked down at the Pinnacle Ships and saw they looked like toys. Rhaenix shared it with him, her eyes far better than his, her vision picking things out that he could have missed.

It was incredible, the flight, the feeling of the air in his face, the feeling of closeness that he'd always felt with her now even more apparent, more visceral, more true. They were bonded, meant to be, she was he and he was she, he felt it now, more than ever he felt the bond they shared. How long it was until they turned back he didn't know, he saw the worried gazes disappear when they saw him on her back, and after telling her to she landed.

"Kirimvose, Kirimvose Mandia" (Thank you, Thank you Sister") he said after he'd jumped from her back his excitement matched by her own as he leaned in closer to her head.

"We will fly more little brother, fly more and fly further than any, together" she said and he smiled looking into her eyes

"Together, always" he said and felt her joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next a new year brings changes and visitors, as Arianne travels to the rock, we check in on Highgarden, Marwyn and Loamara are sent on a journey and in Essos a mummer’s dragon arrives in Volantis, While in Westeros, we see the Maester’s face a dragon’s justice.


	89. One Week, Fourteen Men and a Whole lot of Ravens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into events in Highgarden, A princess arrives at Casterly Rock, Marywn and Loamara make a trip and the Maesters find you should never leave a dragon alive.
> 
> A longer chapter which I hope you enjoy.

**Highgarden 295/296 AC.**

**Olenna.**

She lied to her, to her face she actually lied to her and not just to her but to her mother and best friend too, though perhaps her new husband was her best friend now she thought as she chuckled. For moons, she had kept it up to, oh she knew she'd eventually confided in Sansa but for moons, her granddaughter had actually kept up the mummery.

_ **A few moons earlier.** _

She had been so worried that she'd practically slept in her granddaughter's room with her, she had her meals there, washed the girl herself. Olenna fed her by her own hand, only leaving her side when it was absolutely essential. Even going to the privy in Margaery's room rather than her own, and having clothing brought to her instead of going to her room to dress.

Alerie too had stayed as much as she could, both of them waiting and hoping the fever would break and Margaery would awake. Lomys was no help, not in helping Margaery recover nor in assuaging their worries. If anything it was Sansa and her wolf who kept them from losing their minds, the girl was convinced that Margaery would wake soon, and while at first, she put it down to hope, she wondered if it was more than that.

"Jon." Margaery sighed as she washed her face with the damp cloth, Olenna feeling a smile come to her face as she did so.

"Hush sweetling, rest." she said softly and felt Margaery relax and drift off to sleep.

Something she did herself after a while, the sound of Margaery's voice and her movements on the bed waking her.

"I take this man." Margaery said and when Olenna's eyes cleared she swore she saw a smile on her granddaughter's face "My love, my husband." Margaery said and Olenna gasped turning to see Sansa and Alerie who had just walked into the room.

"Did she, did I just hear that right?" Alerie asked and Olenna motioned to her to keep quiet, though Margaery spoke nothing further that night.

"I..., she's dreaming right, of the future, it must be." Sansa said and both she and Alerie nodded in agreement.

Thankfully with Willas, she wasn't needed as much as she would have been if it was just Mace running things, her grandson knowing what did and didn't need her attention and only speaking to her on pressing matters. Even going so far as to interrupt his own time with Margaery to do so, and she felt her pride rise at helping to raise such a boy.

Garlan and Leonette came to see her too and yet when they were there or when Willas was, Margaery remained silent, not speaking once. When they were gone though she spoke more and more, she called out for Jon, for her husband more than once. She had them chuckling one night when she had some argument with him in her head, and Sansa practically swooning another when she said how much she missed him.

One night as she was sitting with her alone the words she spoke were more garbled, Olenna needing to move in and place her ear close to her mouth to hear, and what she said stunned her. A tree, they had married in front of a tree, just her granddaughter, Jon, and his guards and she felt her anger rise, had he? Had they? No, he wouldn't? she wouldn't? would she?.

She called for Lomys and asked him to check, to see if that was what was wrong if that was something that could have been causing it. The Maester looked at her bemused and Olenna was incredibly annoyed that she had to actually spell it out. Once he'd checked she was relieved to find that they had not done anything, Margaery was a maid still and she had sworn the Maester to keep this to himself, warned him what would happen should he not.

"My sweet foolish child." she said kissing Margaery's forehead when the Maester had left.

She knew they wouldn't, Margaery wouldn't and Jon, no the boy was far too dutiful and respectful to do anything that could be considered dishonorable to her granddaughter. Had she not been running a fever and lain asleep for days she'd never have even considered it but she had, and so it meant that Olenna had to. Knowing full well that the first time could be painful and that other issues could arise from it too.

They all breathed huge sighs of relief when Margaery awoke the next day, her granddaughter unsure where or how long she'd been out for. Once Lomys had examined her and found her to be well and after Margaery reassured them herself, she had asked the question that had preyed on her mind. Finding herself annoyed and angry when her granddaughter lied to her face.

"It was a dream grandmother. I must have dreamt Jon and I were wed." Margaery said and Olenna stared at her granddaughter, surprised to see her stare back.

"I knew it, I told you so." Sansa said happy to be proved right "What was the wedding like was it beautiful I bet it was beautiful, your dress, what was your dress like?" Sansa asked excitedly.

"A tale for another time Sansa, despite just waking up you look tired sweetling. I'll have some food brought and then you can get your rest." Alerie said kissing her daughter on the cheek "And no more dreams, you'll be wed soon enough as it is." her gooddaughter said laughing as she turned to leave.

Olenna didn't leave however, she waited until the meal was brought. Until Sansa had also kissed Margaery's cheek before she left and then she turned to her granddaughter, Margaery looking at her nervously.

"The truth?" she asked simply and to the point.

"It is the truth grandmother, I had a dream about Jon that was all." Margaery said and even though she knew she was lying to her, she said it with such surety that Olenna doubted herself.

"So you have not run off and gotten married in secret, without your family, without the people who love you by your side?" she said trying to guilt Margaery into telling her the truth.

"I would never run off grandmother." Margaery said and she resisted the urge to just shout out that she knew the truth of things.

"And you would never marry a boy just so you could do more than just kiss?" she asked and saw her granddaughter sit up, her thorns on full display when she spoke.

"I would never, Jon would never, we're not children grandmother we can control ourselves." Margaery said annoyedly almost forcing Olenna to laugh.

"Indeed." she said raising her eyebrow.

"Of all the things, I've just woken up and this is how I'm treated." Margaery pouted.

"I'm sorry sweetling, my worry has robbed me of my senses." she said hugging her granddaughter and feeling her arms wrap around her "You know you can tell me anything, things you may wish to hide, you don't need to, not from me." she whispered.

"I know grandmother." her granddaughter whispered back and though she waited, she told her no more.

_ **Now.** _

So for moons, it had gone on, she had hinted, cajoled, came right out and asked and nothing, her granddaughter had kept the pretense up. Olenna had even gone as far as taking her on a trip to the Godswood, speaking up on perhaps having a dual wedding since Jon was from the north. She had mentioned how she was sure that Lord Stark and Jon's family would no doubt appreciate the gesture and nothing, not a word.

Though in the end that did prove to be the catalyst for her granddaughter's confession, even if at first it was to Sansa and not to her. When she did finally come in and ask to speak to her, Olenna had sensed the worry and trepidation on her face. She knew it was time and allowed her granddaughter to set the pace.

"_Grandmother, there's something I must speak to you on." Margaery said._

"_Is there sweetling?" she replied as if she was in the dark._

"_I. Ehmm, Jon and I…we…" Margaery stuttered before as Olenna looked at her, her granddaughter took a breath "We're married grandmother." she said a moment later looking to her pensively._

"_Married, after all I said, after how many times I questioned you, you tell me now you're married?" she said her voice raised as she did her best to hold her smirk at bay._

"_It wasn't planned grandmother, it just happened, I..we.. Jon..oh grandmother, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wished to tell you truly, please don't be angry with me." Margaery said jumping from her seat and running to her, grabbing her tightly as she cried against her shoulder._

"_Look at me sweetling, am I disappointed you didn't confide in me yes but I'm not angry with you." she said wiping Margaery's tears._

"_Truly?" Margaery asked hopefully._

"_Truly." she said smiling "Now have you and Jon done anything else I should be aware of?" she said smirking when Margaery shook her head before she blushed when she realized what she meant._

"_We've kissed grandmother, that's all." Margaery said and she nodded kissing her cheek._

Margaery had explained then what and how it had happened and even on her most cynical of days Olenna had found the idea, if not the execution of that idea, romantic. When she knew that she wasn't angry or upset with her and when she had agreed to go and speak to her mother and tell her the truth, she had then tried to convince her to visit Casterly Rock, pouting when told no.

The time wasn't right for a visit, the reasons for one were not readily available and while Margaery understood this, it was clear she wasn't pleased. Olenna trying not to feel a little satisfaction at annoying her granddaughter as payback, even though it was not.

Despite everything the lies, the deceit , one overriding feeling was what Olenna kept feeling. Pride, pride in her granddaughter for keeping it up so long, for keeping up the mummery, for not wilting no matter the pressures she placed her under. She was proud and knew her granddaughter had just taken another step to becoming the queen she would be.

"My lady, a letter." Left said handing her the note.

"Who gave this to you?" she asked as she opened it.

"A maid, my lady." Left said nodding as he walked out of the room and Olenna read the note.

_A dragon roars and lets their flames loose._

_R._

She reached over and picked up the glass of wine, taking a sip she smiled and thought on grey rats running for their lives.

**The Wall 296 AC.**

**Marwyn.**

Try as he might he had not been able to fully gain the prince's trust, Loamara assumed it had to do with his reluctance to fully come on board with what was to happen to the conspirators. Yet when Marwyn pointed out that he too had yet to be fully trusted soon realized that not to be the case. For Marwyn it was clear, it was more to do with being a Maester, than with not being fully committed to seeing men he had once called brothers killed.

Despite that though just in seeing the dragons, watching as they flew and as the prince became the first Dragonrider in over a hundred years was enough. Seeing how the glass candles worked, finding out that blood was the key, and being unsurprised that his own didn't work was enlightening. The prince showing him warging at a level he couldn't understand was simply mind-blowing, as were the boy's own insights.

"_Magic knows magic Marwyn, it seeks it out, feels it's presence. Melisandre will tell you there is power in King's Blood, what she won't tell you is that the more magic in yours the more power there is." Jae said to him as they spoke on the beach one night._

"_You believe that being a Targaryen allows you to use magic easier?." He asked._

"_Not just a Targaryen, do you know the history of my family, my mother's family?." Jae asked looking at him._

"_I know some." he replied and told him the parts he knew._

"_Myths and Legends are far more based in truth than we ever imagined, in the North, they say Bran the Builder built the Wall, Winterfell, Storm's End. They say my family defeated the Warg King, killed his sons, and then married his daughters. For 8,000 years the Starks have ruled the North based on blood Maester, but is it based on blood right or because they carry the magic in their blood?."._

He had pondered on it all the way to the Wall, eager for the journey both to see Aemon once again and because the prince had told him there were books and scrolls there he should read. He and Loamara had both been asked to undertake the journey to the wall. To go there and read about the Myths and Legends and to see which were the most prevalent ones, and to also speak to Aemon.

Loamara had been like an excited child, he'd known of but not met Aemon Targaryen, he knew that Rhaegar had corresponded with the man and they'd discussed prophecy. He too had written and spoken to Aemon on such things, but never in the flesh. While a small part of him wondered if Jae was having them both leave so they rose no objection to how the Maester's were dealt with. But they would not, had not, and even should they the fate of those men had been sealed once he'd given Jae the names.

"How much further?" Loamara asked the man shivering on the horse beside him.

"Not far, a day, two at most." one of their guards, a Manderly man said.

"Thank the gods for that." his old friend said making Marwyn chuckle.

Seeing the wall once again he thought more on Jae's words, magic knows magic the king had said and the Wall was magical of that there was no doubt. How it was built? how did it stand? why it was built? all of these questions ran through his mind as they rode alongside it. The one he came back to most though was whether the magic in the Wall was a tangible thing? if so could it be harnessed or weakened? and what amount of power it may contain?.

They rested up at a small stream that night, eating well and drinking better, Lannister gold spending well even at the Wall. He found his sleep disturbed by strange dreams, fields of ice, and a giant Weirwood tree, its blood-red leaves still despite the winds howls. Upon the branches stood hundreds of ravens, all cawing at him and he ran as the biggest of them, the one with three eyes flew towards him.

"Marwyn, Marwyn, wake up." he heard the voice as he was roughly shaken.

"Huh, what." he said sleepily as he sat up.

"That must have been a seriously bad dream you were having, you shouted the whole camp awake old friend." Loamara said looking at him with concern.

"What? Oh, it was nothing, strange though." he said trying to remember what it was about the birds which had scared him so.

He ended up sitting awake by the fire for the rest of the night, not keen to go back to sleep and tired though he was when they set off the next morning, he felt the better for it. They reached Castle Black that evening, the Lord Commander welcoming the supplies and them, and having his steward show them to rooms before they were taken to see Aemon himself.

The Maester was blind, aged, and yet there was a spark of life he'd not seen in him in many a year. Something more vital about the man and when he heard them enter his head turned to look in their direction. Marwyn watched as he nodded to his steward before asking for ale to be brought and as the man left Aemon bid them sit by the fire.

"Aemon, it's good to see you old friend." he said warmly.

"Would that I could say the same Marwyn but alas my eyes see nothing these days." Aemon chuckled and Marwyn couldn't help but smile.

"Aemon this is Loamara, the former Maester of Dragonstone. We've been sent to speak to you by Ja..Jon Snow." he said changing the words at the last minute as the steward walked back in.

"That'll be all for the night Chett, go get some food and off to bed with you, I can hear your yawning from here." Aemon said his voice full of mirth.

"Aye, thank you Maester." the steward said glad to be sent away it seemed.

He waited until the man was long gone, even nodding to Loamara to check the door which he did. Once they were sure they were alone and wouldn't be disturbed, he turned to Aemon and leaned in close.

"We've been sent by your nephew, Aemon, he wishes us to help you look into some of the books and scrolls, asks us to read up on the Myths and Legends, and to see what we can find. To seek what is being written of most there amongst the tales." he whispered.

"The Long Night." Aemon said simply, catching him and Loamara by surprise.

"The Long Night Maester Aemon?" Loamara asked.

"When I first came here many years ago I brought some of mine own books, gifts from my brother and other family, but Castle Black and the Night's Watch had its own library. There were accounts of former Maesters, Lord Commanders, and treatise on many subjects, more and more referring to The Long Night." Aemon said as Marwyn looked to Loamara.

"We will need to read them Aemon, we may be here some time, just to find them all." Marwyn said and heard Aemon laugh "Aemon?."

"I allowed my nephew to take some of mine own books with him, some he found himself drawn to also. After he left, over time I'd find myself drawn to a particular scroll or tome, find myself picking up a book here and there. Over the years I'd ignored it mainly when I felt this way but after speaking to Jae I no longer did." Aemon said getting up and asking them to follow.

They walked from the room, down some stairs and into a cavern of ice and he and Loamara looked at each other in stunned silence as the Maester lit the candles and the sheer volume of books, scrolls, and tomes was revealed.

"Whatever it is my nephew sent you for is in there. I shall be glad of your company, it seems we'll be spending quite some time together old friend." Aemon said and Marwyn couldn't do anything other than nod.

**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He was scared, he thought he was nervous, he was sure of it but the truth of the matter was he scared. When the raven came from Oberyn saying that Arianne had set off he'd felt excited, he couldn't wait to see her again nor stop himself from smiling at just the thoughts of it. But when the news came that the sails had been seen, that the ship would be arriving on the next tide, his nerves and worries took over.

Despite reassurance from Jon, he hadn't been able to let go of the idea that time apart was not as his nephew had called it, a path to true feelings, instead, it would simply prove those feelings false. Still, he dressed in his best and organized the welcome committee, Jaime giving him the honor of doing so along with Kevan, and now as he went down in the lift he steadied himself.

"I thought you'd never make it." Jon japed as he walked from the lift.

"I couldn't let you all have all the fun, Sarella will you be joining me in the carriage?" he asked hoping that she would and he'd not have to ride alone to Lannisport.

"I'm afraid not my lord, I feel the need to ride today." Sarella said smiling at him which he returned.

As he walked to the carriage he felt Jon's footsteps behind him and he stopped before he got in, waiting to hear what his nephew would say.

"You are Tyrion of House Lannister, of House Targaryen, a prince, a Hand and a soon to be Dragonrider, and you are more than enough for any woman, even a princess." Jon whispered in his ear and he smiled at his nephew as he climbed into the carriage.

Ever since their talk, he had taken more and more of a role in things, his duties to both houses keeping him occupied and surprising him. He and Jaime had discussed what would happen if a conflict arose and if House Lannister's needs and the king's clashed, his brother turning to him had laughed. They, he, were the crown, as Hand to the King that's what was most important, and so it would be the crown they looked to first.

"_What if they clash though, what if what's beneficial to the crown is not to our house?" he asked._

"_I think our house has benefited enough with Jon, not on the throne, do you really think we'll suffer when he takes it, or in putting him there?"._

As the carriage traveled at speed to Lannisport he wondered though, Jon had told him he was a wolf and a dragon, and Tyrion wondered it that made him a lion and one. If it ever came to it who was his loyalty to, his brother who he loved from the moment he was born, or his nephew who had fulfilled his lifelong dream?. Today it seemed he'd have no time to answer that question, as far too soon the carriage pulled into Lannisport and he was at the docks before he knew it.

"Come, we've got a princes to greet." Jon japed as he opened the door, Sarella and Ser Arthur standing close by.

"Very well if I must." he said rolling his eyes forcing Jon to laugh loudly as they walked to the dockside.

Once they reached it they waited, Kevan, arriving a few moments after they did and when he saw the golden spear piercing the red sun on the sails he smiled, she was here. It seemed to take forever for the ship to pull into the dock, then longer for the Dornish party to appear on deck, and even longer for him to finally see her. As soon as he did though he couldn't see anything else, his smile was bigger than it had been in moons as she walked down the gangplank.

"Princess Arianne welcome to Lannisport." his uncle Kevan said.

"Lord Kevan, an honor to meet you." Arianne said with a curtsy.

"My nephew, Lord Tyrion I believe you've met." Kevan said and the next thing he knew she was standing in front of him.

"Lord Tyrion, a pleasure to see you again, truly." she said smiling at him and he was almost speechless, just standing there taking in the vision she presented in front of him.

The dress was Dornish and in the colors of her house, and while by the standards of some of the dresses he had seen her wore it was demure, compared to dresses in the West it was scandalous. Every inch of her figure was clearly outlined and since Tyrion had intimate knowledge of what the body beneath it looked like, she may as well have been naked.

"My lord." she said her smile still on her face though it had slipped some.

"Forgive me Princess, it's truly a pleasure to welcome you here and I shall do my utmost to ensure your stay is as enjoyable as mine own was when I visited your home." he said and saw her smile return to its former glory.

"I shall hold you to that my lord." she said her voice dipping as she moved to greet her cousin.

She and Sarella hugged and spoke for a few moments and while she greeted Jon politely and not as enthusiastically as she had Sarella, it was already clear to him that she knew the truth of him. Something which as he walked her back to the carriage made him wonder did she also know his own truth, had Oberyn and Ellaria spoken of it to her?.

Climbing into the carriage he was surprised when she got in alone, her ladies and even her cousin Tyene traveling in one of the others and so he nervously climbed in beside her. They had no sooner set off then he felt her hand on his thigh, her lips on his and all doubts he had that she wished to continue where they'd left off, were quickly forgotten.

"I've missed you my lion, have you missed me?" she asked when she finally stopped kissing him, her eyes looking directly into his.

"Every day." he said and the smile she gave him made him grab her face to kiss her even more deeply than she had him.

By the time they'd arrived back at Casterly Rock she was pouting, only his whispered promise that tonight he'd do whatever she wished was enough to remove it from her face. It wasn't that he was averse to the idea of coupling in the carriage, nor even that they'd not have the time to enjoy the experience. It was that he wished to savor it, he longed to explore every inch of her and to use his lips to kiss as much of her as he possibly could.

"Besides, my tongue is supposed to do the work that your poor fingers have had to do without it, is it not?" he whispered in her ear and felt himself rise at the shudder she gave when he did so.

At the Rock he allowed her the chance to settle in, Sarella and Tyene walking off with her in the direction of the guest wing. She had come with a large accompaniment, yet Tyrion found himself surprised by some of them. Her ladies were of houses he'd heard of, Sylvia Santagar, Tyene Sand her cousin, who Tyrion had barely greeted he remembered now to his great shame. There was also Jayne Ladybright and Jeyne Fowler along with Jynessa Blackmont.

Yet the knights and guards she brought were of lesser-known houses, and to Tyrion's surprise were not any of the men she had been surrounded with when he had met her. He resolved to ask her about it later, though he knew that in truth he may not. There were far more pleasurable things for them to discuss or do then speak on men who were not here.

"The princess is settled?" he asked his aunt when he walked to his brother's rooms.

"She is, I look forward to speaking to her." Genna said and he looked at hs aunt wondering if she knew of them.

"I think you'll like her, aunt." he said when he figured that she didn't and was instead speaking more generally.

"If she's anything like her uncle, I may indeed nephew." Genna said and he smiled as he thought about his family liking her and tried not to let his mind have the run of itself.

Tyrion loved feasts, usually, tonight though he did not, protocol demanded that Arianne sit beside his brother and so Tyrion was sitting with Jynessa Blackmont and not the woman he wished. He knew that this was the formal welcome feast and that next time they could sit wherever they liked, but still, the night seemed never-ending.

When the dancing came he was glad it was his brother who danced with her, his uncle too, he had asked Jon to dance with here knowing his nephew to be the best dancer among them, and been surprised when the boy refused. Though his nephew's reasons made him appreciate him even more, Jon telling him he disliked seeing Margaery dance with anyone else, so he'd not be the one to dance with Arianne.

"My lord, you don't dance?" Jynessa asked her voice a little disappointed.

"I find people make fun of my size enough my lady, to see me dance would be to invite it even more." he said and while she nodded it was more he felt that she accepted his answer than she agreed with it and so he leaned in closer to her "However my lady if you really wish to dance there is no better partner then Ser Jon." he said pointing to his nephew.

He resited the urge to laugh when he saw her walk towards Jon, seeing the blush on Jon's face when she asked and knowing he'd not be able to refuse. Jynessa smiling when his words proved true and Tyrion, Jaime, and even Arianne all laughing at the attempted hidden scowls when others asked Jon to dance later.

It was the hour of the wolf when he moved through the keep, the corridors deserted and the lights dimmer than they were just a few hours earlier. Arriving at the room the guards gave him a nod, his presence obviously expected, and he was bid to enter without the need to knock. He saw her as soon as he did so, laying on the bed, her silken small clothes were all she wore and the look on her face was as predatory as the snakes of her country.

"You made me wait." she said with a smirk.

"Then I shall endeavor to make the wait worthwile." he said quickly undressing.

"My eager lion." she said with a small laugh, her voice even more sultry than usual.

"Your hungry lion." he said and the laugh this time was bigger as he grabbed her legs and began kissing his way up between them.

**Volantis 296 AC.**

**Young Griff. **

Each day they traveled he worried that they'd be too late, that just like always they'd miss her and arrive in a place she'd just left. The longest they'd stopped was for two days in Ghoyan Drohe and apart from a day fixing the sails, they'd sailed non stop, and yet he worried still. Even seeing the city in front of him, a part of him feared it to be a wasted journey.

Jon seemed unperturbed by his worries, unconcerned, and it annoyed him and had led to more than one argument between them. His foster father not seeming to understand the necessity and droning on and on about the Tyrells and what marriage to Lady Margaery would bring. He loved the man, he truly did, but he had no sense of what it meant to be one of the last dragons, to have the future of his house resting on his shoulders.

It had to be his aunt, as only together could they restore the majesty of House Targaryen, a silver prince, and princess to bring about a golden age. Had his father lived then Aegon would have no doubt that he and Daenerys would have been married, even laughing when Septa Lemore suggested that perhaps it would have been he and Rhaenys.

"My father would have used my sister to form an alliance, to bring a Great House closer to the throne, maybe Willas Tyrell or perhaps Quentyn Martell but he'd have bought their loyalty with her hand." he said with a scoff.

"But not with yours? A prince who would be king would surely be a greater prize?" Duck said and he nodded.

"True, but I've no doubt my father would wish to see the Valyrian bloodline extended, my sister looked Dornish, my aunt looks like me. I've no doubt that just like our ancestors, my father would have wanted to see our line continue to show that which made us stand out from the others." he said and Duck seemed to agree though Jon and the Septa not so much.

Jon had tried to tell him that even should they arrive in Volantis and find his aunt still to be in the city, the city itself was far too large to be sure they could find her. But Aegon knew where she was, the Red Temple he would find her there of that he had no doubt. What connection his aunt had to the Red Priests or to this Quaithe woman he didn't know but he did know they were connected.

In Norvos he had been furious that they wouldn't allow him into the temple, that the priestess dismissed him so readily. He was Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name, the rightful king of Westeros and these servants of a false god dared deny him. He would ensure that once he sat his rightful throne, once he had dealt with the traitorous lion's, wolves, falcons, and Stags that he'd then deal with those in Essos who'd denied him also.

"We should rest the night Aegon, go looking on the morrow." Jon said when they docked and he looked at the man incredulously.

"For moons, we've traveled Jon. I'll not wait any longer than necessary, we look tonight." he said his voice as full of determination as he could make it.

"Very Well." Jon said though Aegon could hear the reluctance in his voice and it annoyed him.

"You should stay here, Duck, and I will go." he said and when Jon protested he shot him a look which seemed to do the trick, though he disliked the way he stormed off down below deck.

Fixing his sword to his side and dressing in his best clothing, he, Duck, and Haldon left the Shy Maid and were soon walking the streets of Volantis. Haldon informing him of the cultures of the Volantenne and of their feelings on walking in the city, how they felt it beneath men and women of their substance to do so. While he thought that was a silly idea he found he agreed with it partly also, men and women of substance needed to be shown to be above those lesser than them, and kings he felt even more so.

Seeing the Red Temple he was amazed by its size, he had thought the one in Volantis to be big but compared to this it was like looking at a home and then a castle. Large crowds surrounded it and they needed to jostle their way to the entrance, walking inside he was as impressed with it as he had been the exterior. Though not so much when he asked to speak to the high priest and was denied.

"I demand to speak to the high priest." he said angrily and the girl just shook her head.

"Only R'hllor makes demands of his priests, not men and certainly not boys." she said and as she turned to walk away he grabbed her shoulder spinning her towards him.

"Don't walk away from me." he said angrily and around him, people stopped and the large room he was in quietened.

"Griff we should go." Duck said and he glared at him angrily before turning back to the girl.

The woman who arrived was perhaps the most beautiful he'd ever seen, dark-haired and eyed and she exuded confidence which only made her more attractive he felt. Though the look she gave him and the way she and the guards with her shook their heads, soon had his anger rising. Who was she to look at a dragon that way, who were they he thought, and yet he knew should it come to it he was outnumbered.

"You are not welcome here false dragon, go now in peace or suffer a god's wrath." the woman said and he looked at her perplexed, false dragon what did she mean by that?.

"I've come to talk to the high priest, to ask him questions." he said standing his ground and trying not to gulp when the men around him moved quickly, the guards surrounding him, Duck, and Haldon very easily.

"We have no answers for you here, no desire to set you on a path to your destruction, go and go in peace." she said turning away.

"Daenerys Ta..." he said but never got to finish or ask the woman if his aunt was here, the guards removing them from the temple in the time it took him to realize she was gone.

As they were just about outside though he saw her, her silver hair was long and thick, her face more beautiful than even in his dreams. He felt his heart quicken, felt his breeches tighten as he looked at the beautiful dress, and imagined the body beneath it. He called to her but she ignored him and he cursed the dye in his hair, knowing that had she seen him for who he truly was that she'd have then spoken to him right away.

Walking back to the Shy Maid his anger was replaced by something different, hope, he had found her, she was here and soon they'd be together, soon they'd be wed. Then together they'd return and take their family's throne and make those who'd turned on his family pay. While Duck and Haldon looked at him in confusion, Aegon smiled as they walked and almost ran the last few steps up the gangplank when they arrived.

"We found her Jon, she's here." he said excitedly when he saw Jon walk up from below deck.

"You spoke to her?" Jon asked and he shook his head as Duck explained what had happened.

"How do you know it was her Aegon? If you saw her only for a moment?" Jon asked and another day it would have annoyed him but for now, he was happy to answer the question.

"I know Jon, I saw her, she's my aunt and she's here, we need to find a way to speak to her and this must go?" he said with his hands in his hair.

"Aegon you can't, the disguise keeps you safe." Jon said but he wasn't listening to his complaints anymore and just shook his head.

After they had eaten and he'd gone to bed he lay there, his eyes closed and his hand traveling down his body, feeling his stiffness he groaned as he tried to picture her in his mind. Her silver hair, her body, his soon to be wife, his hand began to move of its own accord and he felt himself getting closer to his release. He pictured her face as he did so and especially her eyes, gods her eyes, never before had he seen such eyes, one green, and one blue. He heard himself shout her name as he spent.

"Daenerys." Aegon said as he fell back against the bed.

**The Citadel 296 AC.**

**Theobald.**

He looked over the notes in front of him, his life's work and he smiled proud of his achievements. He had seen the dragons brought low, seen them finally humbled. Now apart from an old man who'd die alone at the wall and two orphans with no means who were stuck in faraway lands, they were done. The Targaryen's and their beliefs, their potential, were no more and magic was back where it belonged, locked away in their vaults.

They had a fool for a king now but fools were easy to control, and Robert's appetites were those of a man and not a family who thought themselves gods. The reports on the prince were troubling, though madmen too were easily controlled, still, perhaps it would be for the best if the younger son took over, something he'd discuss when next they met.

Reading of Vyman's disappearance had given him pause but it had also reassured him after Creylen's and Caelotte's deaths. Had he been another of their member he would've had no choice but to investigate, two deaths were suspicious enough as it was, three would have been too many. But Vyman was nothing to do with them and while Caelotte had caused distress, they had managed to replace him correctly. In Creylen they'd lost a valuable member and due to that fool Marwyn's interference, he still felt sure that the man had done something to make some of them ill, they'd not got their man in the Rock.

"Samwell is Archmaester Vaellyn busy?" he asked turning to the young boy.

"I believe he and Archmaester Gallard have gone to visit Lord Hightower, Archmaester." Samwell said and Theobald looked at him strangely finding it odd the man would do such a thing.

"Are you sure Samwell?" he asked and the fat boy nodded before explaining some more.

"I believe so Archmaester, I delivered the letters to them myself." he said.

"Could you bring me one of them Samwell, it's most odd for the Lord to ask for a visit.".

"Of course Archmaester." Samwell said and he was glad to see the boy hurry off.

He had been surprised when the boy had returned but he'd been glad of it too, he and the others had wagered that the boy would stay with his family and not come back. When he did though, Theobald decided to bring him close, the boy had worked closely with the Mage and in time he knew he'd get him to divulge some of Marwyn's secrets. He actually found that despite his clumsiness and size, Samwell was a bright young lad, eager to learn and a bit of an unpolished gem. One day he'd perhaps a suitable candidate to be brought into the order as his demeanor would make him a useful spy.

He drank some wine as he went over his latest treatise. A Definitive History of Westeros, a work that when finished would show the dragons for what they truly were, incestuous, madmen, who were cruel and dangerous. As he was rereading the last chapter that he'd finished, this one dealing with Aegon the Unworthy, he heard Samwell walk back in and saw the letter in his hand.

"Will there be anything else Archmaester?" the boy asked and he shook his head waiting until Samwell had left before reading the letter.

_Archmaester Vaellyn, _

_I find myself in need of your counsel and that of Archmaester Gallard also. As a man expert in the field of the study of the heavens, a study close to my own heart, and as Archmaester Gallard is known for his work on the Summer Isles, I have great need of you both. We received a recent arrival in Oldtown, a prince from the Summer Isles a man who shares my own interest in the stars and with whom I've found my knowledge lacking, I'd like to discuss some things with you both before the man returns from a hunt he's on with my son. Your help in this matter is greatly appreciated and should I be able to do anything in return, then you only need ask._

_Lord Leyton Hightower,_

_Defender of the Citadel._

He reached over and poured himself another glass of wine, happy in the knowledge that the order was still making friends and wondering about the boon Vaellyn may ask of Lord Leyton. After finishing his reading and feeling hungry he went to join the others for the evening meal, surprised to see that Vaellyn and Gallard had yet to return and calling Samwell to find out why.

It was much later when the boy returned, Samwell having gone to the Hightower himself to speak to the Archmaesters much to Theobald's approval.

"Lord Leyton asked them to stay the night Archmaester, I believe the hunt finished early and the prince from the Summer Isles was pleased to speak to such learned men as Archmaester's Vaellyn and Gallard." Samwell said and he felt himself smile at that.

"Thank you Samwell you've been most helpful, we really must speak more on your future, I see only good things ahead of you." he said patting the boy on his back as he walked into his room.

**The fall of the Maesters, 296 AC.**

**Casterly Rock.**

**Jon.**

In the moons since he had returned from Highgarden, he had been busy, more on certain things than others, and had been glad that he'd approached Tyrion how he had. Having Tyrion make certain decisions, ones he at first ran by him but soon didn't, had shown him the benefits and given him the time to do the other things he needed to do.

He and Melisandre had talked more about the red god and he knew enough now he felt that should Beric be drawn that way, he'd be able to perhaps bring him on side, and if not he still felt sure he could make the man see things from his perspective. Marwyn and Loamara he had sent to his uncle, he needed them to do the research he had not been able to do.

With Tyrion helping he had finally gotten around to reading some of his father's letters for himself, some making him laugh and others bringing him to tears as he saw how much his parents loved each other. Over and over though was the sense that being the Prince that was Promised meant more and Melisandre had confirmed that, Loamara had too, but mainly it was Walder who made him see.

"_Walder, did Nan speak to you on the Long Night?" he asked._

"_Aye, she did, The Prince that was Promised will bring the Dawn and save us from the Long Night." Walder said and Jon shuddered._

He needed to go back to Winterfell to look at those drawings once more, to see if the library there contained more, but before that he knew there would be some answers to be found at the wall. He and Rhaenix had flown more together, the bond growing ever stronger each time they took to the sky and they'd flown even further testing her range, seeing when and how soon she got tired. Jon had also gotten more comfortable flying on her back, the movements, twists, turns, and drops all allowing him to feel even more ready.

One night they'd flown until the early morn, arriving back at the beach as dawn rose. Just seeing the sun come up from the back of a dragon was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He had felt his son's excitement knowing it was almost time for his own rider and felt Rhaenix's also, as she now felt ready to take others on her back. As they had come closer to the shore he'd warged into a gull and had it fly over the Rock, holding tight to Rhaaenis's horn as he did so.

"Sōvegon lenton Rhaenix, emi jēda." (Fly home Rhaenix, we have time.) he said and she flew and landed near the cave. Soon he was falling asleep against her back as she rested.

He had written to Margaery, his wife, and it made him have to stop himself from calling her that in the letters, though never in his heart. He'd sent letters to Sansa and Robb, to Arya and Bran, spent time with Joy and sparred with Arthur and Jaime. He'd watched as Joanna had celebrated her nameday and as she began to grow, and found himself looking forward to seeing her walk and hearing her talk.

Mostly though he practiced the writing and made sure it matched. He studied the parchment making sure it was the same, and he warged into the ravens, making sure he could send then where they needed to go. Once he was certain he could do what was needed, he contacted Richard and made the preparations, his men were in position, his allies on board, and the time had come.

"Rhaneix it's time." he said as he sat beside her in the cave, Arthur, Jors, and Jaime waiting outside with Loras and Brienne.

"For our family." Rhaenix said.

"For our family." he said closing his eyes.

**Oldtown 296 AC.**

**Ser Richard.**

The cawing of the bird as it landed him made him smile, for almost three weeks he'd waited. He'd arrived early to make sure it was all in place and had first made his way to the Citadel, and spoken to Samwell Tarly the boy eager to help, though he knew not the extent of what that help would be. After that he had taken a room and waited, he had answered some of his lips' requests, sent out orders but in reality he was simply killing time.

Four and ten, in the end, that's what it came down to four and ten men who posed the biggest danger to the restoration out of any in Westeros. He wondered had it always been this small and then remembered that the two who had fallen were part of it but even with them, it was astounding. That so few carried out so much, that they were responsible for so much destruction and loss of life. That they so hated everything his king represented, felt abhorrent to him.

Four and ten located throughout Westeros and to take them down it would take many more. Dorne, the North, the Riverlands, the Reach, Crownlands, and the Vale, in almost every region his men were ready, and it would start now. Gathering his things he met with his man and made sure the ship was ready, he would sail North after this, the work that needed to be done there next on his agenda. Important work he knew but for his king what would happen here tonight, what would happen in Westeros over the next week was even more so.

"We're ready." his men said and he nodded before entering the small boat that was taking him to the citadel. His men waiting under the bridge for their own targets.

"Both and make it look good." he said simply as he walked into the Scribe's Hearth and met with Samwell, handing him the letter he waited.

It didn't take long, seeing the men walk out he almost laughed at the arrogance, to stroll around without guards, the sheer fucking hubris of it. That alone would be the downfall of these men and he took his seat and took out his food, listening to the men as those around him made their deals. Books being sold, letters being written, he even laughed when an acolyte came close to him to tout for business before he saw his clothing.

As night fell he made his way into the Seneschal's Court itself and saw Samwell beckon him to follow. The grey robe he wore and the Maester's chain were those of a newly linked Maester, one not many would know, and walking and talking with Samwell they spoke as if he knew what he was saying. Soon he was being shown the table where Theobald sat and from then it was just a matter of needing to wait for the right time.

**Dorne 296 AC.**

**Sunspear.**

**Oberyn.**

When the raven arrived carrying the note he had smiled, for moons he had walked on eggshells around the new Maester, had made sure all the others had too. He'd allowed the man to sit in on meetings that a Maester would be expected to and apart from not being allowed to look after Doran, which the Maester had objected to. The Maester for all intents and purposes was the senior Maester in Dorne.

However he was not, Myles did most of the true Maester's duties, he handled the more sensitive of correspondence, and managed Doran's treatments. Palron did not, was not under any circumstances allowed treat but the minor ailments of any of their family, and over time Oberyn knew he'd become suspicious.

Not that he'd ever get that time, as soon as the raven arrived Oberyn had Ser Daemon and Obara take up position and sent the raven to Yronwood. Once that was done, he gave the signal and his daughter and sworn shield grabbed the Maester and dragged him to the large empty room, where Oberyn was waiting for him.

"What is the meaning of this, should the Citadel find out you've treated me this way." the Maester said and Oberyn chuckled.

"You really think the Citadel or anyone will ever hear from you again Maester, I knew you people were stupid but surely not that stupid." Oberyn said.

"Why, I've done nothing, what?." Palron said his voice full of panic now.

"True you've not done anything to me or my family, simply because you've not had the opportunity, you should be grateful for that fact. It'll only be your life you lose today Maester and it will be quick, for others in your order they will not be so lucky."

"What? Please." the man said and Oberyn nodded as he was brought to the ground, picking up the sword he stepped to one side.

Oberyn looked to Daemon, to Obara and Nymeria as he moved forward. Doran sitting in the corner with Areo looking on from a distance.

"In the name of his grace Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, I Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell do hereby sentence you to die.".

The sword was quick and precise and Obara and Daemon let go of the man's arms as soon as the blade severed his head. Oberyn wiped the blade off and smiled before he closed his eyes. He thought of his nephew and his niece, of Elia and Aegon and of all the people these men would have wished to see dead. Opening his eyes he hoped the rest of Jae's plan went as smoothly as it did here.

**Yronwood 296 AC.**

**Otar.**

He didn't understand, what had happened? How had it happened? And what was to happen now? He was tied to the wall, the chains firm and unyielding, and standing in front of him Anders was picking through items he knew well. Items he was beginning to realize the man was going to use on him and he didn't know why.

He had brought him the scroll from Sunspear, prince Oberyn's sigil bound to get a rise out of the easily excitable young lord, especially given how he'd ranted and raved after the prince had left a few moons ago. Handing the lord the scroll he saw the smile and prepared to offer his advice though he never got the chance to. One minute he was standing looking at the lord as he walked towards him and the next he was being beaten into unconsciousness.

When he woke he was tied to the wall and he was baffled how he'd gotten there, they couldn't know, could they? He'd been so careful, for years he'd been careful and he'd only offered advice when the Lord was in the mood to listen. Speaking in his ear of how having Quentyn foster was a good opportunity, and how a man made a better ruler than a woman and enjoying seeing his ideas take route.

"When I was a boy my grandfather used to tell me stories, tales of my family and what we once were before the Rhoynar came." Anders said walking towards him, the object in his hand making Otar shake.

"Please my Lord." he said but Anders wasn't listening.

"You know my grandfather loved House Martell, he loved them. He instilled that love in me and my father and you took that, and him away from him." Ander's said and Otar gulped.

"Lies, it was the Viper, the Prince, he poisoned him." Otar said shaking his head.

"I will get the truth from you before this night is over Maester, I swear it on my grandfather." Anders said and Otar screamed as the man moved closer, the point digging deep into his shoulder and soon the pain became almost unbearable.

The desert was cool almost chilly, the moon high in the night's sky as he was dragged through it, how long they'd been riding for he didn't know, nor where he was now. The pain was numb now but he felt it still, or he thought he did. Anders was right, gods the things he'd done to him, any many would talk and he had done so quickly so eager was he for the pain to stop.

It didn't though, on it went for hours and hours, long after he had told the man everything he knew and had done. He had passed out and been woken back up, he'd been beaten, burned, cut, and still, it wasn't enough. He was actually relieved when they took him out to the horses. Ahead of him Anders had stopped and he saw him looking down into something and as he was dragged in front of him, Otar tried to get his eyes to focus.

"You took my grandfather from me, fuck you, fuck you to the seven hells." Anders said as he kicked him in the chest.

The fall wasn't as hard as he expected it to be, the hole not as deep as he had feared, and as he reached out and tried to rise to his feet, Otar felt he may actually have a chance to live. He could get out of here and maybe be able to make his way back to the Citadel, as long as they left him before morning he would have a chance, which was when he felt it and then he heard the hiss.

The first bite was bad, the second worse and as the clouds that covered the moon moved away, the light shone down. There were hundreds of them, they crawled over him, moved towards him, and as the moon's light faded he looked into one of the sets of eyes that were closest to him. His bladder emptied and it seemed to excite them and as the bites became too numerous to count, as the poison raced through his veins, his final thought was, where did they find some many red ones.

**Riverlands 296 AC.**

**Stone Hedge.**

**Maester Lothar.**

The man ran through the fields, feeling them close behind him, wondering who they were and what they wanted. He had thrown his pouch of gold at them, yet they had still chased him, and Lothar was beginning to think they weren't bandits after all. The raven had arrived with Theobald's message and he had hurried off to the meeting, never bothering to ask himself why he was being recalled.

He had instead bid Lord Jonos farewell, for now, said he'd be back within the moon and had set off from Stone Hedge to ride to Seagard. Traveling alone was a risk he knew but he couldn't allow the Lord to know where he was going and so he had taken the chance. As he tripped and fell over the broken branch and the men caught up with him, he felt a fool for doing so, and hoped it would not cost him more than a beating.

"Please, I gave you my coin, I have nothing else to give." Lothar said and saw the clubs the men held in their hands.

"It's not your coin we want, we serve a higher calling." the man said as the first blow beat down upon him.

On and on they came and as each one did he wondered why? in the midst of his pain he wondered why and as he breathed his last breath, he found to his dismay that he would never know.

**Raventree Hall.**

**Maester Martyn.**

When the raven arrived he made his preparations, a meeting was something he'd not been a part of in many years and so something important must be going on. He found himself excited to be going back to the Citadel, to see his old friends once more would have been enough to cause it. Knowing that something must be getting decided though, that made him even more eager to travel.

It took a day or so to get Lord Tytos's permission and no matter how much he complained, it was only after agreeing to take guards with him that he was allowed to leave. Lord Tytos telling him that since he was in his service it was up to him to see to his safety. Had he not found the man to be a dullard then he may have appreciated it, as it was it simply inconvenienced him.

"Are you ready Maester?" Tom said and he nodded as they rode out the gate.

They made good time and as they camped that night Tom and Artos told tales, some which even made him chuckle, and after eating he slept comfortably. They were riding the next morning when the men arrived, wearing House Tully colors and carrying a letter from Lord Tytos.

"We need the Maester to come with us, the lady Catelyn has taken ill and needs his help, he may be needed for some time." the large man in the lead said.

"Very well we'll ride there first, Maester?".

"Aye." he said reluctantly knowing he had no choice.

"Lord Tytos requests you both to ride back to Raventree Hall, the Maester can send a raven when he's ready to leave and you have your own duties to see to." the large man said and Tom looked ready to argue.

"Go, Tom, Ser?" he looked to the man who introduced himself as Ser Robert Long "Ser Robert will ensure I arrive safely and if he's right then it could be some time until I can resume my travels." he said glad of the opportunity to get rid of his guards and hoping the detour wouldn't take too long.

"If you're sure Maester?" Tom asked.

"Aye, I am." he said with a smile, and Tom and Artos rode off.

He rode on with the men who told him of the woman's symptoms and so he asked to stop off to collect some herbs. He was worried in case they may not have them and he didn't wish to delay more than necessary. He was collecting them near the steam when it happened, the gauntlet gripping tight around his neck and pushing him forward, the water going into his mouth. He felt the constriction of his lungs as they filled and he thrashed to no avail, the man far too large and much too strong.

As his movements stilled, as his last breaths came he couldn't understand why House Tully would wish him dead.

**The Reach 296 AC.**

**The Rose Road.**

**Maester Arden.**

He had been lucky the raven arrived while Lord Tarly was on a hunt with his son, had he been there then nothing he'd have said would have made the man agree to let him return to the Citadel. As it was with him gone the lady was only too keen to see him go, even more so when he suggested that he could carry a letter to her fat son and that he'd bring one back upon his return.

The truth of the matter was he was glad for the opportunity of seeing Theobald and the others, his time in the Reach had been an absolute waste. Randyl Tarly cared little for his insights or suggestions, even when he gave them on military matters the man barely acknowledged him. Though as bad as it had been previously, it had gotten even worse since his son was sent to the Citadel, the man seeming to blame him for it somehow.

As if he had anything to do with sending the fat boy there, true he was clever and could perhaps make a good Maester but the boy was soft, and wouldn't have the heart to do what was needed to ensure the realm ran true. So he intended to make his points clear to the others once he arrived at the Citadel.

After bidding the lady farewell, he made his way as quickly as he could to the Rose Road, hoping to meet up with Kates so they could travel together. He couldn't believe his luck when not more than an hour after arriving he heard the horse behind him, and he smiled when he saw his old friend riding hard. Though he soon looked on in shock when he saw the arrow in his back, and he began to panic when he saw the look of fear on his face.

"Ride, they mean to kills us, ride." Kates shouted and as he turned to kick his horse he felt the thump of the arrow as it hit his chest, his fingers drawn to it almost instinctively.

As the second and the third arrows hit him he looked to Kates who was riding on ahead and watched on in horror as his friend's horse suddenly bucked throwing him from it. Kates though not the only one to hit the ground, as soon he fell too, his eyes fading as the blood flowed from his wounds.

Who the men were he didn't know, nor were they about to tell him, the last thing he heard as the sword entered his neck was one voice yelling to the other.

"Aye, he's dead, broke his neck, wonder what spooked the horse." the voice shouted as Arden was welcomed by the darkness.

**White Harbor 296 AC.**

**Wyman.**

When Marao arrived with the other man Wyman knew it was time, the fall of men who deserved it was upon them. He had voted for this, Jon had asked for their decisions and he had voted, and he felt relieved it was happening finally. Knowing who Theomore truly served he felt greatly relieved and so he waited until night fell, and then escorted the man to the Maester's rooms.

What happened inside them he didn't know, only that when he walked inside the Maester was dead and there were no marks or signs of a struggle. Theomore looked as if he died peacefully in his sleep and Wyman thanked Jon for that concession. It wasn't that he didn't wish the man to suffer or even that he couldn't have covered it up but more he didn't wish the girl who found his body to be more upset than need be.

"The others?" he said to Marao as they walked from the Maester's rooms.

"We'll know soon enough, have no fear my lord, they will fall, all of them." Marao said.

"And should they not?" he asked his voice and face showing his concern.

"There is always tomorrow or the day after, trust me, my lord, those men are not long for this world.

He was breaking his fast the next morning when the scream came, he and Wylis being informed and Wyman telling his granddaughters and Robb later on. While upset, they accepted that the man had died peacefully in his sleep and Wyman even gave the man a far better sendoff than he deserved. Saying words over his body and in front of his servants, and asking them to give a moment to the man.

"When do you think we'll know father?" Wylis asked a little later that night.

"Soon Wylis, soon.".

**The Vale 296 AC.**

**Maester Coleman.**

Gods the woman had been insufferable, he'd needed to wait until Nestor's own Maester had arrived and still, she'd complained. Accused him of abandoning her boy, of leaving him alone and he sighed as he listened to her. Even lying to her about the letter, saying it was from her husband ordering him to come to King's Landing and it almost hadn't been enough.

Eventually, though he'd gotten to leave and been escorted to Gulltown to the ship that would take him on the first part of his journey. He'd, unfortunately, need to change ships in King's Landing and should, and he had no doubt she would, Lysa complain to her husband then he'd need to make an explanation. But he had no choice other than to lie to the woman as she'd never have allowed him to leave otherwise, and he so wished to speak to his friends in person once more.

As he stood on the deck watching the moon set he smiled. How many years had it been since he had set foot in the Citadel? Twenty and two, twenty and three, he wasn't sure but he was very happy to be going back there once again.

"You look happy friend." the man said walking and standing beside him.

"Aye, I'm to meet up with some old friends." he said with a chuckle.

"Good when you do, bid them hello from me." the man said and he looked at him confused before he felt the blow to his head, and with no ceremony he was thrown overboard, the water covering him in moments.

He struggled against the current, tried to reach the top, the blood flowing from his head making him weak. As he reached the top he looked to see the ship far off to the distance, the whiteness of the sails all he could see in the dark of the night, and he felt himself sink once more. Try as he might he couldn't rise again, his body was too old and weak, his wound cut too deep, and he felt the coolness and calm of the water swallow him whole.

**The Vale 296 AC.**

**Maester Jaspar.**

Where had they come from? he wondered as he rode hard. He was too close to Ironoaks for them to attack surely? though he also knew that he wasn't close enough and that he'd not outrun them. Their horses were faster than his own and like a fool, he had forsaken guards, too eager to travel quickly and not to be found out. He had wondered how many others would he meet, was it to be a full meeting? A conclave within a conclave? And he knew for it to be called something big must have happened.

What that was he feared he'd never find out, as the men chased him down he looked back, and to his horror saw that the leader was wearing ears around his neck. Though it could have been worse, at least they weren't burned men. He rode as fast as he could but in the end, it was useless, they rode him down and nothing he said would stop the Mountain Clansmen in their tracks.

He screamed as he was held down, as his ears were removed and as they beat him, but when it stopped he felt some relief, short-lived though it was. Feeling the blade in his stomach he looked at the man in shock, though the pain was something he felt even more when the blade was then twisted and his stomach opened.

"Why, you've taken my ears, you don't kill, Black Ears don't kill." he cried.

"Who said we were Black Ears." the man said and he knew by his voice that this was no clansman, though who he was he'd never live to find out.

**Kings Landing 296 AC.**

**Barristan.**

Murder without trial was not something he agreed with, usually. Sure there were exceptions, the Mountain and Lorch deserved no due process to his mind. When he'd first been told by Richard's man about Pycelle though he had thought the man needed to face a trial. It was only after speaking to Richard himself and finding the full extent of what he did, that he changed his mind.

"_I know there is nothing more in this world that the king would wish for, than to see that man brought to trial, Barristan, nothing." Richard said._

"_Then why?". he asked confused._

"_What he did, what these men did must be dealt with, they must face a reckoning and we must do it before Jaehaerys sit's the throne. We cannot risk it Barristan, not one of them can be allowed to escape." Richard said reaching over and touching his shoulder._

"_I…"._

"_I know old friend, it's why I do not ask you to do this yourself, much though I'm sure you'd wish to if you heard him confess. Instead, leave it to my man, we'll take care of it." Richard said and he nodded._

When he had found out how they had planned to do it, he had been concerned for the girl's safety. Only to be reassured that once he saw her from the Red Keep that she would be well taken care of. He had been given his king's word that the life she'd lead, would be far better than the one she'd had until now.

Standing outside the room he waited and when she came out, he hurried along with her. Meeting Richard's man Marius outside.

"Is it done?" Marius asked her.

"It is, he drank it all down and was gone before I left." Pycelle's serving girl said.

"Good girl, have you decided?" Marius asked.

"Castamere my lord." the girl said and Barristan watched as Marius smiled before handing her a pouch. The girl happy to hear the jingle of coins and for Barristan looking at her face when she looked inside, even happier now.

"Ser Barristan, I bid you farewell." Marius said as he and the girl walked off into the night, and Barristan as he turned to head back found himself thinking that he'd never even asked her name.

The next morning the Red Keep was in an uproar, though the king and queen seemed unperturbed. The king simply asking with no respect or concern for the dead Grandmaester, for Jon Arryn to make sure that a new one was sent quickly, Robert then continuing on his way.

No one grieved for the man and Barristan found that apt, despite serving for forty years the man had served no king. He'd done no good and caused great harm to those he had sworn to keep healthy. Barristan had found he had slept with a clear conscience the night before, happy that a threat had been removed and knowing that his king was one step closer to the throne.

**Oldtown 296 AC.**

**Maester's Vaellyn and Gallard.**

Vaellyn had been surprised by the request and that it concerned Gallard even more so. However, an invite from the Lord was not one they could reject or turn down and could be a boon to their order. So he had made his way to Gallard and both men had left to walk to the Hightower.

They were walking over the bridge when the man came to them, he was very well dressed and in his hand, he was carrying a pouch of gold.

"Please, my child, I need a maester." the man said and they directed him back towards the Citadel "Please, a moment, just a moment, I'll pay you whatever you wish." the man said and Vaellyn looked to Gallard who nodded.

Coin didn't particularly interest him but the man looked important and when he nodded and the man handed him the pouch which he handed to Gallard, it was his friend's stunned reaction that sealed it for him.

"There are over fifty gold dragons in this pouch Vaellyn." Gallard said softly to him the amount catching him by surprise.

"What's your name?" he asked the man as they followed him.

"Lord Jorah Mormont, Maester, my wife and I were to visit her father though we decided to come to the Citadel first then our babe took sick, please this way." he said directing them towards a small boat.

A boon indeed, Vaellyn thought with a smirk, and yet as they walked towards the boat something felt wrong. Mormont's were from the North and this man sounded anything but, he paused and turned to ask the man.

"You don't sound Northern my lord." he said and Gallard looked at him confused before they were quickly surrounded by men who had seemingly come from nowhere.

"And you two are no true Maester's either, we'll be a good match on our trip then won't we?" the man said as he smirked and before he knew what was happening he and Gallard were bundled up with hoods over their heads. In no more than a few moments, they were in a boat that rowed quickly from the riverbank.

How long they rowed for he didn't know, only that the Honeywine's currents felt stronger. When the hood was removed he found Gallard was nowhere to be seen, Where his friend was he didn't know? What he did know was that he shivered when the man moved toward him and cut his binds.

"Your friend is dead, say hello to him for me will you." the man said and without so much as a blink, he felt his throat being cut, the blood pouring out as he was thrown overboard.

He didn't last long and as he choked on his own blood the last thing he saw was Gallard's body as it floated by.

**The Citadel 296 AC.**

**Maester Walgrave.**

The cage was open, why? Had he left it open again? He moved to close it and saw the others were open too. Strange he'd not have opened them all surely? Though his mind was not what it had once been, he loved his birds, and they loved him. He'd not risk them, harm them, and certainly, he'd never let them loose indoors, would he? Yet as he looked now at the cages he saw the ravens fly from them.

It was a beautiful sight, at least at first but soon he noticed something strange with their eyes. Ravens didn't have white eyes, they were blue, or grey, or brown depending on their age, never white. No one knew that better than he, for all his life he'd studied these birds and written about them. To see them now all looking at him with white eyes was disturbing, he felt his fear begin to rise and turned to walk from the room.

For the first time in his life, he was actually afraid of his own birds, the cawing soon began and he hurried, running to the stairs. Every step he took he looked over his shoulder and expected them to be there, to be following. Then as he reached the steps they flew as one, they enveloped him, and for the briefest moment, he flew.

The only thing louder than the cawing of the ravens was the flapping of their wings and the noise was deafening. It was so loud that no one heard his screams or the crack of his skull as he hit the bottom of the stairs, and no one cared about the rattle his throat made as he died.

**Maester Theobald.**

He had been in the midst of peaceful sleep, the dream he was having was one of the nicer ones and he'd enjoyed it until the noise woke him up. He tried to sit up but felt pressed down hard against the bed, the pillow pushing down against his face. He couldn't breathe, he felt the lack of air beginning to wear on him, and he struggled unsuccessfully to free himself.

Theobald was not a fighter and whoever was forcing him to the bed was strong, yet he fought hard for his life, or he thought he did. In reality, his blows hit the pillow and not the man, and even had they, they'd have been ineffectual. As he heard the sound which had woken him quieten, he wondered why he had thought he heard ravens, and soon felt his head become dizzy from the lack of air.

Falling back against the bed with all the fight gone out of him, and soon he knew the life would be too, he heard the voice and were he not already certain to die then he'd have welcomed it if it had been offered.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen sends his regards." Ser Richard Lonmouth said just before Theobald breathed his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next. Dany names real dragons before meeting a mummer’s one, Arianne meets her cousins and she and Tyrion get even closer, reactions to the Maesters deaths and Jon, Rhanenix and Arthur take their first and second flight together as they begin to travel.


	90. The Mummer's Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne gets closer to Tyrion and meets her cousins, Jon and Arthur take their first and second flights, the realm reacts to the fall of the Maesters and in Volantis Dany meets a Mummer's dragon.

**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Arianne.**

She had worried that their time in Sunspear was something she had built up, had it been more in her mind than in reality? Had she had allowed their time apart to cloud her judgment and make her think more fondly of it than it really was? As she breathlessly reached over for the glass of wine, she was more than happy to realize that the reality far exceeded what her mind had made up.

Tyrion was insatiable, passionate, and most importantly giving. He sought to prolong her pleasure while he took his own, something that not everyone did. Since she'd arrived at the Rock they'd spent as much time together as they could, while still hiding though which annoyed her, thankfully at night though they didn't hide. Either she came to him or he to her, and they spent their time doing everything they could think of to each other.

"My lion finally rests." she said sipping her wine, the flush on her chest receding and her breath coming back to normal.

"My princess has worn me out." he said and she smiled, if she had then so had he with her she thought, as she took another sip.

"I am to speak to my cousin today, to meet with the dragons.".

"Aye, Jon's been busy since you got here." Tyrion said looking to the wine glass which she gave him while she poured herself another.

"With what?" she asked curiously.

"Something you should speak to him about, or would you have me spill all his secrets?" he japed and she laughed.

"I think you've spilled enough for one night." she said looking down between her legs and hearing him choke a little on his wine.

"Do you wish me to come with you?" he asked a little later as he was dressing.

"No, perhaps it's for the best if I meet them alone, we'll speak later?" she asked and hated the small note of desperation in her voice.

"Amongst other things, I hope." he said kissing her and she smirked as he left.

She was glad now she'd taken her uncle's advice. Oberyn knew Tyrion and she had seen it for herself the night she'd arrived. The way he'd looked over the men who were with her, how he'd studied them, and seemed almost relieved that certain ones weren't there. How she felt about him confused her, worried her even, what if he felt different? What if she meant less to him than he to her?.

These were things she'd never dealt with before, she prided herself on being in control, she was the one who decided how her relationships did or did not develop. Yet with Tyrion, she felt a loss of control, an almost trepidation when she had met him again. Even planning for the visit to Casterly Rock had made her nervous in a way she never usually was. So she had resorted to what she knew, and she could see now that it would have been a terrible mistake.

"Princess, you sent for me?" her handmaiden asked as Arianne sat in front of the mirror a little while later.

"I did, can you take this to Jon Snow. Give it to one of his guards, I believe they stay in the vaults." she said handing her a note.

"I believe Jon Snow has left for the day princess, he and some others were planning a ride. Though I may be able to catch him." the girl said and she nodded before calling her back when she moved to the door "If you do, ask him would it be acceptable for me to join them." she said and the girl nodded.

A few minutes later she was surprised when Jon Snow himself knocked on her door, she'd seen the boy a couple of times but apart from at the dock it had only been briefly. He was a handsome young lad, his dark grey eyes looked almost black in the light, and his hair was tied up annoyingly. She found she wished to pull the tie from it, just to see how it looked. As he stood there smiling she realized that she'd been staring at him for some time, and so she smiled back and invited him in.

"Princess Arianne." he said with a small bow.

"Jon Snow, or is it Jaehaerys Targaryen?" she said with a smirk.

"I think for now Jon Snow will do princess, your lady said you wished to come riding with us?" he asked and she nodded "We'll await you in the courtyard. I look forward to speaking to you later but perhaps on this ride, we could keep things more circumspect?" he said.

"Of course, I heard you're an excellent horseman Jon Snow, I look forward to seeing you in action." she said and he smirked as he left.

She was slightly disappointed to see so many people in the courtyard. Jon was talking and laughing with a little blond girl and she saw the Tyrell and the giant guard who followed Jon around, along with the blond girl who squired for him. There were also some other younger boys and girls, numerous guards, and along with her own she felt this would be a ride she'd not have fun on, she was soon proved very much mistaken.

No sooner were they out of the Rock's gates than the fun began, firstly the white wolf raced ahead and she saw her guards look at it in awe, the wolf moving far faster than any horse could. Then the girl looked to Jon and they moved forward, she turned to Tyene who seemed eager for some reason, and so she asked what was going on.

"They're getting ready to race, Ari." her cousin said.

"Oh a race, I'd like that." she said and moved towards them before Tyene could say anymore.

"To the stream Jon, no backsies." the little blond girl said.

"No backsies Joy, ready." Jon said just as she arrived.

"Princess, we were just about to race." Jon said and she caught the annoyed look the girl, Joy, was giving her.

"I know, I wished to join you, myself and Tyene race all the time back in Dorne." she said with a smirk.

"This isn't Dorne Princess." Joy said and the girl's smirk was even bigger than her own.

"Very well, up over the hill there you'll see a stream in the distance. Ghost is probably there already, we race to there." Jon said and she nodded "Ready Joy, princess, Loras if you will."

"One, two, three, Go." Loras said, saying each of the numbers slowly and then shouting the order to race.

She felt the wind in her hair and the horse under her tensed before it set off, it's speed was impressive she felt, though compared to the two in front of her not so much. From an early age, she and Tyene would race sand steeds through the desert, so she knew her way around a horse. Looking on as the two in front of her raced off, she felt like a novice, a first-time rider.

They were dismounted and leading the horses to drink from the stream by the time she arrived, both of them laughing and joking, and she found it endearing. The way he acted with the young girl reminded her of Oberyn, of how he'd play with Elia, or Obella and the image made her smile.

"Who won?" she asked as she dismounted and led her own horse to the stream.

"A draw I think, was it a draw Joy?" Jon asked.

"No I won, you cheated." Joy said giggling.

"There you have it, princess, apparently I cheated, we should have raced backsies." he said and Joy laughed louder now as Jon moved in to tickle her.

They ended up having a picnic by the stream, sitting under the shade of the tree and while it was not Dorne, she found the place peaceful. Placing the horses back in the stables when they got back, Jon said his farewells to Joy and to who she learned where the girls who were fostering with her. Once they'd left he walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"I believe it's time you met my sister." he said.

"I'd like that very much.".

"Your guards, princess, I need them to stay here, they won't be allowed in the vaults.".

She walked over and spoke to the guards, telling them to go back to their rooms and she'd be up later, and despite their reluctance, they agreed. Then walking with Jon she found herself being led down into the vaults of Casterly Rock, her excitement building as she was about to meet a dragon. Jon led her out onto the beach and she was surprised to see the white wolf there waiting for them, looking to her cousin she sought permission to touch the wolf.

"Go ahead, Ghost won't bite Princess." he said and she rubbed her hand in the wolf's soft white fur.

"Ghost, is that because he's so quiet?" she asked and Jon nodded "He's so soft." she said and saw Jon smile.

"He's a big furball, aren't you?" Jon said and she swore the wolf shook it's head "When you see them don't be scared, they'll not harm family.".

"You consider me family?" she asked surprised, even though Oberyn had told her so.

"Elia was my mother, Oberyn and your father my uncles, so aye, cousin I consider you family." he said looking to her and she saw the brief doubt in his eyes.

"Then we are family cousin." she said happy to see him relax.

The cave was dark until it was not, and she gasped at seeing them, the smaller one was a bright bronze and though smaller than the white dragon, it wasn't small by any means.

"This is my son, Lygaron." Jon said and she looked at him as he nodded for her to touch the dragon.

"Lygaron?" she asked her breath hitching in her throat as she felt the warmth of the scales beneath her.

"For the family, I lost. My mother, father, and brother. This is Rhaenix my sister." he said and she found herself face to face with eyes of a color she remembered from a time long ago.

Reaching out she touched the dragon's face, feeling the vibrations as it trilled before looking behind her when Jon laughed as the dragon chirped.

"She says you've grown up cousin, and that so has she. So much so that you'll never be able to hold her in your arms like you once did." Jon said and she felt the tears fall from her eyes.

"Rhaenys." she said leaning into the dragon's head, the eyes more familiar now "Rhaenys." she said softly as the dragon chirped again.

**Volantis 295/296 AC.**

**The Hound.**

Looking at the things crawling over her, listening to the noises they made he could barely believe it. Dragons, real-life dragons, she had walked into a fire and came out with dragons. He had been as terrified and scared as he had when Gregor had held him to the flames, and yet he had been ready to follow her into them, had they not stopped him then he would have.

But she had come out the other side and she had done what they had come here to do, Dany had woken dragons from stone. As Shiera covered her up and the priests finally let him up from the ground, almost ten of them it had taken to keep him there. He moved to her and looked her over to make sure she was unharmed, trying not to think of the irony of a woman walking into flames and coming out with barely a mark. Apart from her hair and her brows though, Dany was not just unharmed, she was unburnt too.

"Are you well?" he asked worriedly.

"I am, look, Sandor, Dragons." Dany said smiling.

"I can see that." he said and he rubbed her head making her laugh.

Over the next few days, he watched as both she and Shiera attempted to get the dragons to eat, the little things turning their noses up at every attempt. Finally bored one day he threw a piece of his own meat at them and they ate it ravenously, Dany running over and grabbing the rest of the meat from his plate.

"What the fuck are you doing you bald fucker?" he said angrily.

"You can get more, they're hungry you miserable fucker." she said and she ignored Shiera's glare.

The dragons ate the meat just as ravenously as they had the first piece, and it was then they knew they needed it cooked. However when next they tried it was the same as before, the dragons turning up their noses at the meat.

"Maybe we need to cook it for them, let them see the flames themselves?" Dany said and Shiera nodded.

"How you going to do that?" he asked and shivered involuntarily when Dany waked to the fire, the stick she took out flaming as Shiera held some meat to it.

Once again they ate that day but not the next. Though this time they figured it out pretty quickly, with a piece of meat on a knife Dany held it in front of the dragons looking into their eyes.

"Dracarys." she said and the green one blew some smoke, the gold one too, but it was the black and red one who managed to produce flames.

Each day they grew and then the flames came from each of them. They were breaking their fast one morning when names were brought up. Try as he might he couldn't help but take the piss out of Dany as she sat there, bald, her forehead creased where her brows would be, as she sat in deep thought.

"You look fucking ridiculous." he said smirking as he ate an egg from the plate.

"What?" she said turning to him.

"This, it makes me want to just slap it over and over again." he said rubbing her head.

"Get off you mad fucker." she said giggling as he pulled her towards him.

"Can't, maybe it's lucky, if I rub it maybe I'll have good luck?" he chuckled.

"Get away, Shiera, make him stop." Dany said and he stopped, turning to see where Shiera was only to find she wasn't there, turning back he saw Dany standing in the corner laughing loudly.

"Made you look you silly fucker." she said and he moved as if he was going to grab her, laughing as she squealed when she ran from the room.

After sparring that day and then Dany taking her lesson with Shiera, the three of them sat while she fed the dragons. The green one had taken a shine to Shiera, the black and red to Dany, while the other alternated between the two and going after it's brothers or sisters. He wasn't sure what they were and neither was anyone else.

"I've figured it out." Dany said holding the black and the gold dragons in her hands.

"Aye, figured what out slappy." he said and she scowled at him before smirking, she hated the name, so every time he could he said it and he knew it annoyed her.

"Their names, this one is Ellagon." she said pointing to the black one, that one is Rhaegal she said pointing to the green and this is Sandorix." she said looking to him.

"Excellent choices Dany, Rhaegal what do you think?" Shiera said and the green dragon chirped.

He was staring at Dany who was, in turn, staring at him, the first he figured was for her mother, and the second her brother, the third, he felt himself choke up and saw her smile. His own was on his face before he knew it, and so he nodded and got up from the chair, turning to leave the room.

"Those are stupid fucking names slappy." he said as he walked away and he heard the laughter as he left the room.

Standing out on the balcony later that night he heard the footsteps behind him, saw her hands as she leaned against the wall, her hood pulled up against the cold.

"You shouldn't have named it after me Dany." he said softly.

"I didn't, I named it after a completely different Sandor, big tall fucker he was, loved chicken, always grumpy though, annoying fucker as well." she said as she giggled.

"Thank you." he said almost under his breath.

"Thank you Sandor." she said and as he felt her arms go around him, he hugged her, something he'd done very little, even with as close as they'd become.

"Now fuck off to bed." he said a moment later and she laughed as she walked away.

"See you in the morning." she said and he nodded.

"Aye, see you in the morning little sister." he whispered when she left, moving quickly to wipe the tear from his eye.

He was amazed by how quickly they grew over the next few weeks. In days they were as big as small birds, and now as big as some of the large eagles they'd seen as they'd traveled here. Their flames seemed to get bigger as they grew, not to mention their personalities began to come more to the fore. Ellagon was quiet and reserved until she wasn't or he wasn't, he still wasn't sure what the dragon was.

Rhaegal was happy, and playful, while Sandorix was the grumpy one, easy to annoy and keen to bite if you did so. Dany would spend hours talking to them, Shiera too, and the dragons would chirp their annoyance if left alone for too long. They had decided to wait until they could fly and feed themselves before leaving, the idea of them being in cages, or having to carry them around just too hard to contemplate.

"Sandor we must talk?" Shiera said coming to his room one night.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A boy came looking for Dany today, with some men. I followed him to a small ship but he saw me, he thought I was her." she said and he laughed.

Never mind the age difference alone, the image of both women was vastly different, Dany's hair was just starting to grow back, little more than fuzz on the top of her head. While Shiera's was longer than Dany's had been when he first met her, what she told him next though had him wary.

"Kinvara called him a false dragon and told him to leave. I'm worried Sandor, I saw it in a dream once, a cloth dragon swaying on a pole amidst a cheering crowd." Shiera said.

"Where's this boat?".

"Down by the river, close to the crab stall. The boy has dyed blue hair, he's with a man who wears his hair pulled back and long robes, and another orange-haired man with a beard." she said.

"I'll go take a look, you and Dany talk to Kinvara, find out what she knows." he said grabbing his sword.

"Sandor be careful." Shiera said kissing his unburnt cheek.

"Aye I will, should anything happen." he said and she nodded.

He found the ship easy enough, The Shy Maid was nothing special, and as he sat looking at it he thought about just going on board and killing all who were on it. If these were more of the fat Magister's men then they deserved it, did they not?. As he was debating whether or not to do just that, he saw two women come on deck, one a dark-skinned older woman and the other younger, though not by much.

The presence of the women gave him pause, men he had no problem killing but women he'd not if it could be helped. He saw the boy come to the deck, his hair now more silver than blue and then he saw a ghost from the past, which made him wonder. Lonmouth had sent him here to find Dany, to protect her, and he'd not known who it was he served. As he looked at Jon Connington he thought that perhaps he was closer to finding out, smirking he turned back and headed towards the Red Temple.

**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Jaime.**

Seeing Jon climb on a dragon's back was both exhilarating and awe-inspiring and yet for Jaime, it was the fear he felt. In the air he couldn't protect him, but if he fell what was he to do, what could he do?. Despite Jon's reassurances, Dacey's and even Genna's much to his surprise, he stood and looked on nervously as Rhaenix took to the sky. They saw very little of the flight itself, the night was dark and the moon though illuminating didn't show enough.

When the dragon landed though Jaime felt a sense of relief, as he did each time Jon flew on it again. For others, it was the majesty of seeing a dragon with a man on it's back, for Jaime it was watching the boy he most cared for and ensuring he was safe. While Arthur would smile fondly and think of Rhaegar, or Walder of his grandmother, Jaime thought of Jon, only of Jon.

As the time came to deal with the Maester's his worries were of a different sort. The princess arrived and she and Tyrion seemed very friendly, Dacey and Joanna were healthy and well, and yet Jaime was pacing like a madman as he waited outside the cave.

"We should be in there." he said to Arthur.

"All is well Jaime." Arthur said.

"How do we know, he could be hurt, he could need us." he said agitatedly.

"He'll call if he does, we must have faith brother." Arthur said placing his hand on his shoulder.

Time seemed to stretch out forever, how long they actually waited for he didn't know, but when Jon came from the cave it didn't matter. Seeing the blood had them all running, Arthur, Loras, Jors, Brienne, none of them moving as fast as he. When he reached him he saw though that Jon was smiling, he seemed unharmed, and yet the blood was everywhere.

"What happened, Jon, the blood what happened?" he asked.

"Its nothing, the magic, it's not my blood." Jon said and he was confused.

"I don't, Jon, I don't.".

"Come we'll talk more inside, there's something I need to do. I'm fine Jaime, truly." Jon said and he nodded.

Once he'd told everyone else he was fine, he, Arthur, and Jon walked to his room, Jon talking off his shirt once he got there. He looked and he knew that Arthur did too, both of them then looking to each other relieved that there were no wounds on their king.

"The blood, it's the cost of using so much magic, so much power, but it's not like a wound, not truly." Jon said and he shook his head "I know it's hard to explain and I'm not even certain how I know it, but I do. It's useful though." Jon said as he took out the glass candles.

Placing them on the table, Jon held the shirt in his hand and wrapped it around the green one, calling them close he told them to watch. Jaime was amazed by what he saw, The Reach, Riverlands, Vale, North, and King's Landing, Sunspear, and Oldtown. One after the other he saw them, drowned, stabbed, arrows, poison, all of them dead, fourteen men in total, Pycelle and Theobald included.

"All of them?" Arthur asked.

"Aye." Jon said.

"So public Jon?" he asked and Jon nodded.

"There was no other way, the realm will talk but we have proof of some of their misdeeds. Richard can make it known if need be but who are they going to blame, who are they going to suspect?".

"He's right Jaime, he doesn't exist, let them talk, let them search, they'll not find anything to lead them to Jon. Is that not right? Arthur said and Jon nodded.

"Not me, not Richard, not anyone, the only person who'd have suspected more would be Marwyn and he's with us." Jon said and Arthur smiled "Arthur can you give me a moment.".

He sat on the seat and waited until Arthur left the room before Jon walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I am well, truly, this, Rhaenix, I know it's worrying, I worry too, but up there on her back Jaime, it's like being on Winter, I know you said it wasn't but it is. This, this magic, it's like practicing with a sword, it's dangerous I know that but the more I do it the better and easier it is.".

"I..".

"I know, I'll not take any unnecessary risks and we'll not have to do anything like tonight again for a long time, perhaps we'll never need to." Jon said and he nodded glad to see his concern wasn't unappreciated, and that it was shared.

The reports came in over the next few days, the ravens arriving with tales of missing Maesters and bodies being found. When the note arrived from Richard though he breathed even easier, no one suspected any conspiracy, the deaths were being accepted as coincidences, and he wondered if truly the gods were on their side. Something that Dacey seemed to believe when she saw Jon flying on Rhaenix's back.

"Only the gods could bless someone so." she said smiling.

"Which gods?" he said with a chuckle.

"Jon believes in the same ones as I do, so my gods, not your soft southern gods." she said her eyebrow raised.

"Ah, the heathen tree gods, well once I know." he said and she laughed.

"Is it true he's taking Arthur up soon?" she asked and he looked at her wondering where she'd heard it "Walder told me." she said a moment later.

"Aye it's true, he also says Tyrion will be flying soon as well.".

"You're worried about him?".

"I'm worried about both of them, Jon may think he's unable to be hurt but we know better, and Tyrion, aye, I worry.".

"Come, let's go put Joanna to bed, then maybe we can start working on a little brother or sister for her." Dacey said and he looked at her and saw her nod.

Since Joanna was born she'd been taking moon tea, neither of them was truly ready for another babe and they weren't really sure how they'd manage one. Over time though it became easier, that Joanna was the quietest babe you could ever hope for helped also. They had talked about another, never seriously, but they had spoken of it and he smiled as he walked back with her, apparently, a decision had been made.

**Citadel 296 AC.**

**Sam. **

He had known, deep down inside he had known this was the plan. Why it was the plan or what they hoped to gain from it he didn't know, but he knew that Theobald was to die and that he'd play a role. He didn't know that Walgrave was to die also, though when they examined the man and he heard the witnesses speak, Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief, an accident, it was simply an accident.

He'd continued to believe that until the rest of the news came in, had he heard nothing else then he'd have been certain it was an accident only. But when Vaellyn and Gallard never returned, when their bodies were found with their throats slit, he began to grow concerned. When news came of others too he grew even more concerned, what had happened?.

Maester's disappeared, bodies were found, the Grandmaester was dead, and Sam felt like he had played a role in something terrible. He tried to think, to figure it out, and he came back to the ravens, to the witnesses of the death of Maester Walgrave. Making his way to the hall to break his fast he saw Pate sitting with Mollander and Armen, and made his way over to him.

"I'd say it'll be Gormon." Armen said.

"Not Erreck?" Pate asked.

"What about Turquin?" Mollander said

"Sam you're closest to Ebrose, who's it going to be? "Pate asked.

"Who's what going to be?" he said cluelessly.

"The new Grandmaaester who is it going to be?" Armen asked.

"Oh, Gormon." he said and Armen nodded, a smirk on his face "Pate what did you see when Maester Walgrave died?" Sam asked.

"Oh gods, not this story again." Mollander said getting up from the seat and walking away.

"I like this story." Armen said.

Pate proceeded to tell them of walking through the corridors and seeing the Maester at the top of the stairs, seeing as the birds flew towards him, and then as he fell a few moments later. He told them how he'd run to Ebrose's room and when they returned Maester Walgrave had already passed. Sam listened eagerly, the birds interesting even more now, and he began to wonder could he be right.

Jon Snow had asked for a favor and then the man had come, the letter being delivered to Vaellyn and Gallard before allowing him into the Citadel. Then he'd pointed out Theobald to him and the ravens attacked Walgrave. He knew the Starks were wargs, and that Jon had his wolf first given its size, was he a warg too? Was he involved in the deaths? Why? What would a bastard from the North want with dead Maesters?.

It didn't make any sense to him and he knew no one would believe him anyway, the Maester's convincing themselves that despite all the evidence these were just coincidences. But for Sam it made no sense, all these men dying, disappearing, all at the same time, and right at the heart of it were Jon Snow and Marwyn. As he slept that night he began to worry, did he know too much? What did he really know? And one thought which he couldn't escape from, how do you hide from someone who can be in any animal they wish?.

**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Jon.**

Knowing it was done made him relax somewhat, allowed him to concentrate on the other things he knew he needed to do. He spent time with Joy, with his friends, and almost every night he and Rhaenix took to the skies. When Jaime raised his concerns, Jon did his best to alleviate them, he told him that being on Rhaenix was the same as Winter.

That was far from the truth, being on Rhaenix was nothing like being on Winter. Riding a dragon was vastly different than riding a horse, even his connection to Winter paled in comparison. When they'd take to the sky he felt like this was where he belonged, this was where he was supposed to be, and Rhaenix agreed. What started out as simple flights became more and more, longer, more adventurous, full of more dangerous maneuvers.

Together they tested the limits of each other and he found there weren't any. Rhaenix said they were bonded, they were one, and up in the air, he felt it more keenly than anywhere else. When he took Sarella up with him she was amazed, laughing behind him as they flew out to sea.

"I can, this, I've never, thank you cousin, thank you both." Sarella said hugging him and then patting Rhaenix when they landed.

Knowing he was able to carry someone easily meant the time was growing closer, and both he and Rhaenix were excited by the possibilities. His sister longed to fly the skies properly, to go to the places they had both traveled in their visions. First though he needed to take Arthur up and so he arranged it for later that night. The famed knight looking for the first time to Jon's mind, nervous, though he showed no fear when the time came.

"Hold on tight Arthur." he said before leaning forward "Sōvegon Rhaenix." he said and they took off, Arthur's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

He soon noticed the difference, Sarella was small and slight, Arthur anything but. He felt the weight as they flew and it forced him to readjust several times in the air, Rhaenix though sensed it. She knew when to slow or quicken and almost without any direction from him, verbally at least, she did so. Soon he felt more comfortable and they began to do some of the things they usually did when flying together, more to get Arthur used to them than anything else.

Arthur seemed more than happy to land and as he got reacquainted with the ground, Jon walked to Rhaenix and looked into her eyes, the smile large on his face.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No more than with you, his weight doesn't bother me, little brother. I think I could carry more people easily." she said chirping back and he was glad he was the only one who could hear it.

"One is enough." he said stroking her close to her eyes, a small spot near the tip of her snout being her favorite.

"When?" she asked.

"Within the week Rhae, we'll let Arthur get more used to things, and then we'll fly.".

"Where?" she asked excitedly.

"High Heart, I think we need to go there first, then to Summerhall."

"As you say little brother." she said as she went inside the cave.

He walked over to Arthur who seemed far more comfortable now, being on the ground definitely agreeing with him more.

"Well?" he asked with a smirk.

"I, that was different." Arthur said.

"Good, we'll fly again tomorrow." he said and saw the knight roll his eyes.

"As you command my king." Arthur said and he chuckled.

"We need to be ready Arthur, we've many places to visit." he said and Arthur nodded.

He asked Loras to come see him later that night and told him that he'd take him up on the morrow, his friend excited by the prospect, not so much by what he told him next though.

"I'm going to be gone for a moon or so Loras, I need to, Rhaenys needs, we have to see." he said and Loras looked at him and nodded reluctantly.

"Be careful Jon.".

"I will, besides Arthur will be with me and we'll be in the air for most of it." he said and Loras smiled, though there was no humor in it.

"I need you to look after Ghost for me Loras, he'll spend most of his time with the others, with Joy and Cregan, but he'll come to your room, can you watch him for me?".

"Of course Jon you don't need to ask "Loras said.

He spent more time with Joy and was glad when Cregan, Ashara, and Gerion arrived back from Castamere. Joy hadn't been ready to travel with them once they'd returned from Highgarden, the girl missed the Rock, her friends, and Balerion. So when they left she stayed and he was only too happy for the chance to be with her, knowing he'd be leaving soon.

"I need to go away for a little while Joy, I need to fly." he said to her softly as they sat in her room.

"Can I come?" she asked excitedly.

"Not this time, but soon Joy, soon I'll take you up with me" he said smiling.

"Promise?" she said making sure he wasn't jesting.

"I promise princess." he said kissing her forehead.

Speaking to Gerion he could see how happy he was, he and Ashara were together for true now and he wondered if there would be a wedding in the future. Ashara too seemed far happier, and Jon felt his heart swell for her, she had loved once and lost, and he was happy she'd found it again, knowing how difficult it must have been for her.

He spent the night before they left writing out letters, one for Richard and one for Margaery, he went over plans with Jaime and spoke to Arianne, before inviting Tyrion to the caves to speak to him. The two of them walked slowly across the sand and he could feel Tyrion's desire to both be here, and be elsewhere, the two sides of his heart calling out to him.

"You love her don't you?" he said and saw Tyrion look to him, the smile and small nod he gave him enough for now "I wish you nothing but the best uncle you know that right?".

"I know Jon, I..I.." Tyrion stuttered.

"Tell her uncle, tell her it all." he said his hand on his shoulder.

"What if..".

"She won't, but I know how hard it is to keep things from someone you care about, someone you love. It eats you up inside uncle, tears away at you, and this is not something you can hide, it's almost time." he said as they reached the cave.

"I can feel him, Jon, in my head, when I close my eyes, he wishes for it so badly, to fly, to fly with me." Tyrion said his excitement clear.

"I know uncle, when I get back we can practice, and then you can take Lygaron up yourself.".

Both of them stood in the cave and for anyone outside looking in the only differences they'd see was size. How they stood with the dragons, leaned into them, the expression on their faces. While they shared no physical features, right now, at this time and in this place, it was clear they were kin. The first and soon to be the second Dragonlord in over a hundred years.

The next day he sparred with his friends and spoke to Walder and Jors, he went and visited Dacey and Joanna, even holding the little girl who was growing so fast. He took Joy for a ride, just the two of them, racing and playing in the stream before heading back to the Rock. Dinner that night had him sit and tell stories to Joy and her friends, speak to Genna and Gerion, and to Ashara and Cregan.

He knew he was fitting in a moon of activities into one night, trying to give everyone some of his time, with Tyrion they spoke only briefly. They'd said what was needed the night before, which of course left only Jaime and he put that off as long as he could. Standing at the edge of the vaults, his pack ready, the food in a sack, he waited until he heard him behind him.

"It's time." Jaime said and he nodded.

"It is." he said softly.

"I wish I was going with you." Jaime said and he smiled.

"I need you here, they need you here.".

"Be safe my king, take no risks and hurry home." Jaime said and Jon found he had no words, couldn't even begin to explain what it was he was feeling.

Turning he embraced his mentor, his Hand, the man who had done so much for him, he'd be gone just a moon or so, and yet it felt far harder than any other time he'd left. As he and Arthur climbed onto Rhaenix's back, he looked back to see Jaime standing on the beach watching them, and as they took to the air he knew. This was the first time he and Jaime had parted, the longest time he'd be away from the man he knew now was the father he chose.

"I'll be back soon father." he whispered so softly that it was lost in the breeze.

**Kings Landing 296 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

He laughed as he read the note, the first piece of good news he'd read in moons and he found he enjoyed it immensely. Pouring himself a glass of wine he sent the man back to Illyrio's manse, the Magister having purchased a large property for when he was in the capital. He had needed this given the other news that he had gotten, a Tyrell of all things, they were sending them a damn Tyrell.

When they had found the old fool dead he had been glad of it, happy that he was no longer to suffer the man's mummery. They had buried the body and done so with all the respect the office, if not the man himself, deserved, and he had thought no more of it. The acolytes had taken over the ravens and they'd sent for the replacement, he'd even sent a raven asking Colemon to come, which was when things took a strange turn.

"_Lord Hand, some ravens for you." the young man said and he opened them shocked at their contents._

_My love,_

_I find your request most strange, Maester Colemon left almost a moon ago to join you in King's Landing at your request. I'd have thought he'd arrived by now._

_Lysa._

_He shook his head before opening the next scroll._

_Lord Hand._

_I write to inform you that we have discovered the bodies of Maester's Arden and Kates on the Rose Road. Both men seeming to have been attacked by bandits, I've ordered my own men to scour the surrounding lands and you can be ensured that I'll see the men brought to justice._

_Randly Tarly,_

_Lord of Horn Hill._

On and on the ravens had come, Maester's bodies found, Maesters disappeared, of Colemon, there was no sign and the Waynwood's Maester had also been found dead, though this one made sense to him at least. Whatever possessed the man to ride alone through the mountains was beyond him.

He asked Lomas to look into it, the new Master of Whisperers being far more competent than Rosby was, and thankfully someone who didn't cough all the time either. While he had wanted Lomas's brother Ser Aemon, even the man being kin to Robert didn't forgive him being named after a dragonspawn. So he had settled for his brother and surprising found Ser Lomas Estermount to be most competent.

Not that he knew anything of what had gone on here with the Maesters, the Citadel itself seeming to think it coincidental rather than anything suspicious. So he had left it at that, asked Ser Lomas to keep looking into it, and to bring anything he found to him, and then thought no more of it. Until he had received the raven telling him he was getting a damn Tyrell as Pycelle's replacement.

"Has Lord Baelish arrive back yet?" he asked his steward only to find he had not.

"No my lord.".

"Very well when he does inform him that I wish to speak to him." he said and the steward nodded.

It was after his meal that night that Petyr arrived, where he'd been he didn't know, but knowing his friend he'd have wagered he was working on something. When he came in and sat down he handed him the note, waiting until he read it to speak. Once he had and Jon saw the smile appear on his face, he reached over and poured them both a glass of wine.

"This is excellent news my lord, finally seeing the lions put in their place." Petyr said.

"Indeed, Illyrio has come through once again, hopefully, he can keep them even more occupied. I'd like to see them hurt." he said smirking.

"Well, this is a start is it not, though you still seem troubled my lord?".

"Aye, those fools at the Citadel are sending us a bloody Tyrell." he said angrily.

"The new Grandmaester?" Petyr asked.

"Aye, those grasping roses will have their man here, we need to limit him Petyr, see that our own people are around him.".

"Of course my lord, though we could use this also." Petyr said with a smirk.

"How?".

"Let Olenna know that it was our influence that saw it done." he said and Jon shook his head.

"She'll not buy that, how fares your talks with them?" he asked.

"Not good my lord, after what the prince did in Highgarden, what he said, I doubt even with Stannis's help we'll be able to rehabilitate his image." Petyr said.

"We must, skipping a crown prince is a tricky subject Petyr, it sets a precedent and can cause issue.".

"Joffrey would have no support, my lord. Perhaps it's time we started to look into raise Prince Tommen's profile." he asked.

"Perhaps, or maybe we can raise Joffrey's, give him some time on Dragonstone before we bring him back and hope the stink has gone off him. If so we can then present him in a new light?."

"As you say, my lord?" Petyr said taking a sip of the wine.

"I need you to go to the Vale Petyr, I wish I could go myself but I'm needed here, as are you of course." he said nodding to his friend "But with Colemon's disappearance, Jaspar's death, there is work to be done. Lysa could do with your help also and she'll be happy to see you no doubt.".

"Very well my lord, I'll finish up my duties here and leave the day after next if that's acceptable?."

"It is Petyr, thank you.".

"My lord." Petyr said as he rose and bowed his head a little.

He was more than happy with that, having no wish to go back to the Vale and deal with his wife's nagging, just reading the raven's scroll had put the women's voice in his head. As he went to bed he found himself looking forward to Illyrio's next visit, the man had come through again, the lions would bleed and he deserved a reward, Jon felt.

**Volantis 296 AC.**

**Dany.**

She listened as Shiera. Sandor and Kinvara spoke of the boy who'd come to find her, for the briefest moment she'd felt excited, her nephew had found her and she'd get to meet him. Soon though it was clear that this boy was not her nephew, a mummer's dragon Shiera called him, a false one Kinvara said. Sandor though explained more of how he had come to be in her service.

Rhaegar's former squire had paid him to find her, one of her brother's closest friends, and she felt her heart stir at that. That her brother had gained such loyalty that this man was trying to help her, made her miss not knowing him all the more. When Kinvara said it was at her nephew's behest, she felt it even more. Yet she, Shiera, and Sandor were all left frustrated when the priestess would tell them nothing more about her nephew.

"Should you know of him too soon then you risk us all, not just his life or your own, but everyone's." Kinvara said.

"How? How does me knowing where he is, me going to him, how does that risk everyone?" she asked with a sigh.

"Your path is not to cross with his, not yet princess, that is all I can tell you. I've seen you stand beside your nephew, seen the dragons fly together, but not yet." Kinvara said.

"You said Jon Connington was with this boy, was he not my brother's friend also?" she asked and Sandor nodded.

"I believe so, he was Hand to your father for some time, until he lost the Battle of the Bells, why he's with this boy if he's not your kin I don't know." Sandor said.

"And you're sure he's not my kin?" she asked Kinvara.

"He's a false dragon, princess, of that I'm certain." Kinvara said.

"I need to meet him. Judge for myself." she said and Kinvara shook her head.

"That would be a bad idea, trust me on this princess, that way only leads to pain and heartache.".

"How? How can you know this?" she asked her frustration with the woman clear.

"I just know, some things we are shown in the flames, but not all. I know if you and this false dragon meet that it will end in tears and blood." Kinvara said shaking her head.

"We can meet him here, have some of your warriors close by, and Sandor and I will be armed. If he is a false dragon then we need to know what he's up to, what his plans are." she said and Shiera nodded, Sandor shook his head but when she looked at him he nodded too.

"I am at your service princess, I can only give you the warning, what you do with it is up to you." Kinvara said and stood up "If it's your wish I'll send an acolyte to bring them here?."

"It is." she said and Kinvara walked from the room.

The meeting was set up for the next day and she felt eager to find out what she could, to help her nephew if she could. Whatever the truth of this mummer's dragon was she would get to the bottom of it, and if need be she'd see his plot ended when she did. They broke their fast the next morning, she played with the dragons, Ellagon and Rhaegal both eager to play, and Sandorix just sitting in the corner looking bored.

She and Sandor sparred and he asked her if she was sure about the meeting, and she said she was. When it came time to get ready she was surprised that Shiera didn't wear a disguise, her aunt instead telling her that the boy had already seen her, and so it would be pointless. Making her way to the room they were to meet in she felt her nerves at her, she knew this boy wasn't her nephew, and yet a part of her hoped they were all wrong.

"No hood?" Sandor asked and she chuckled.

"You don't like my hair." she said rubbing her hand through the small amount of fuzz on her head.

"What fucking hair?.".

She didn't have time to laugh, as they were brought into the room by some of the red priests just as Sandor finished speaking. The boy was tall and slim, handsome even, though the blue dye in his hair hadn't fully washed out, still, she smiled to see the silver beneath it. Though he wasn't even looking at her which she found strange, the man with him also had blue hair, Jon Connington her father's former Hand and her brother's friend, the other man was orange-haired, a guard of some sort she imagined.

"Aunt Daenerys, long have I wished to meet you." the boy said but not to her, instead it was to Shiera he was looking and she glanced at her aunt and nodded.

"You call me aunt, yet who are you? My nephew is long dead and you would dare try to pass yourself off as him, have you no shame, no compassion?." Shiera said her voice sounding as if she was full of hurt.

"Aunt Daenerys, please you've been misinformed, my name is Aegon Targaryen, I am your brother's son." the boy said looking to Jon Connington for help.

"It's true princess. My name is Jon Connington, I was Hand to your father and best friend to your brother. I too thought that all was lost, only to find out the truth." the man said.

"The truth, what truth?" Shiera asked.

"Princess Elia feared what would happen, princess, she arranged with Lord Varys to smuggle Aegon from the Red Keep and to be brought to safety. I was contacted to help protect and to teach him for his future role.".

"Which is?" Shiera asked.

"To regain my rightful throne aunt, to restore our family to where we belong, together you and I can bring our House the justice it deserves." Aegon said and she had to admit the idea sounded good.

"We will speak after we eat nephew, these priests will see to your rooms and we can talk later." Shiera said.

"I look forward to it aunt." Aegon said smiling.

They waited until they had left and before she or Shiera had a chance to say anything, Sandor did first in his own inimitable style.

"That boy is a fucking idiot." he said and she looked to him and then her aunt, seeing the smile on Shiera's face.

"Why?" she asked.

"If he thinks she is you then he's a fucking idiot." he said pointing at Shiera and then her "Don't get me wrong you look good for your age, but you don't look like a two and ten nameday old girl.".

"Sandor has the right of it Dany, how he could think it is beyond me." Shiera said.

"We can use it though, play out the mummery, you be me and Sandor be himself, and I can be a slave, a servant, we'll find out more about him that way.".

"I don't know, I think we should leave, I didn't like how Connington looked at you" Sandor said to Shiera.

"We came this far Sandor, they're here, we either take the chance to find out who they are or we run, Dany?". Shiera asked.

"We stay." she said and Shiera nodded, while Sandor did so more reluctantly.

Dinner that night was odd, it was hard for her to pretend to be a slave, and given how her so-called nephew behaved towards her it was clear he saw her as such. He was dismissive, arrogant, and he talked far too much like Viserys for her liking. The way he looked at Shiera too disturbed her, she had seen that look on men's faces before, some when they looked at her, the boy lusted after her aunt, after who he thought was her.

Over the next couple of days, she found out even more so that this was the case, this and that Jon Connington didn't approve for some reason, Sandor keeping so close to her aunt seeming to annoy the man. At first, she had put it down to the fact that Aegon wasn't allowed to be alone with her aunt, more and more though she was starting to think that wasn't the truth at all.

"You girl, how long have you been with my aunt?" Aegon said to her one morning when he was sparring against the orange-haired man, Dany ignoring him as she walked away "I spoke to you girl." Aegon said angrily.

Dany kept walking and felt his hand grab her from behind, his fingers digging into her skin, the knife was inside her dress and she could grab it easily but she played along.

"Forgive me, master, I did not hear." she said and he sneered at her contemptuously.

"You're lucky you're, not mine. Answer the question." he said.

"Almost a year master, she saved me from my last master, he was a cruel man." she said softly.

"Did you hear that Duck, my aunt saved her." he said and she felt her anger threaten to boil over, the look on his face and the way he spoke to her, annoying her immensely.

She moved to walk away and he grabbed her again, looking at her before smirking when he let her go, and she rushed off towards where Sandor and Shiera would be.

"Women, they're too soft Duck." she heard him say as she left and she laughed at it. If he touched her like that again then she'd so him how hard a woman could be.

She found Jon Connington sneaking around their rooms, saw him trying doors, and when she spoke to the others that night she had to tell Sandor to let it go. Her loyal protector threatening to gut the boy and his fucking friends. Over the next week they found out little, Aegon became louder and more annoying, and it was beginning to be clear they were wasting their time.

They thought nothing of it when the orange-haired man, Duck, started going back and forth to the boat. Glad as if anything it gave them one less to watch, and while Jon Connington had stopped trying to get into their rooms, he had started to look at her way too much, his gaze causing her some concern. Why and how things came to a head she wasn't sure. Aegon had been annoying as always and had tried to touch her aunt, though she wasn't sure it was that alone, only that she'd had enough and called for them to join her.

"You called for me Aunt?" Aegon said to Shiera, Jon Connington standing beside him.

"You really are a fool." Dany said and he glared at her angrily.

"Aunt I know this girl is your servant but I'll not be spoken to by a slave this way." he said moving forward only for Sandor to do likewise.

"A foolish boy. What's your excuse, Lord Connington? a boy may not know better but someone who claims to have been my brother's best friend should, or are you to as blind as this false dragon here?" she said and saw the confused look Aegon shot Jon Connington.

"No, I'm well aware of your games princess. I was wondering when you'd show yourself for who you are and why you'd play them when we came to you as friends?" Jon Connington said.

"Jon?" Aegon said his voice shaky.

"That's right Aegon if that's even your true name. Mine however is true, I am Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and you boy are no nephew of mine." she said and saw the angry look he gave her, smiling at him and shaking her head.

"A false dragon, a mummer's dragon, and this is who you serve Jon, this is how you honor Rhaegar." Shiera said.

"I am true, I'm a dragon, the last dragon." Aegon said spittle coming from his mouth.

"You are no dragon, and you are no longer welcome here, begone, and be glad I let you walk from here with your lives. When next we meet you'll not be so lucky." she said as she moved away.

The sound of the slap was heard around the room, as was the spears the Fiery Hand pointed at the man and boy. She turned back around to see Sandor standing in front of her and Aegon laying on the floor, blood coming from his lip where he'd been hit. Jon Connington looked at them with fury in his eyes, but he was outnumbered, outmatched and so he helped Aegon up, and practically dragged him from the room.

"Was that too much?" she asked and saw Sandor's smirk and Shiera's little nod, though her aunt seemed somewhat concerned also.

Kinvara arrived a few minutes later and she watched as she used a cloth to wipe the blood that had fallen on the floor. No more than a few drops, but enough it seemed for what she wanted to show them, and she bid them follow. Standing in front of the brazier she held the cloth in her hand and turned to them before she spoke.

"There is power in King's Blood." she said as she dropped the cloth into the flames.

Nothing happened, the cloth just burned normally, no extra flames or light, and Dany nodded as she welcomed the proof. She felt it then, the anger, the sorrow, the call, and she ran from the room, Sandor and Shiera running after her. Down the corridors and out into the courtyard, and when she got there she knew why Duck had gone back to the ship, and she felt such a fool.

"Dany, Dany what is it?" Shiera asked as Rhaegal and Ellagon flew towards them.

"Sandorix, they've taken Sandorix, they've stolen my son." she said as the tears fell from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Dany searches for Aegon and her dragon, the Lannister’s receive bad news from Essos, Sansa and Willas spend some time together and Richard and Ser Wylis meet a flayed lord. While Jon travels to High Heart and speaks to a Ghost.


	91. Jenny's Song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannister's deal with a setback, Sansa and Willas spend some time together, Richard travels north and meets with a flayed man while in Essos Dany and the others deal with Faegon's actions. Meanwhile Jon travels to High Heart and learns a truth.

**Highgarden 296 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She and her goodsister, which was what she had come to think of Margaery as were finishing their lesson before getting ready for the day ahead, and Sansa found herself looking forward to it. Every time she looked to Margaery she found herself imagining what the wedding was like, what the sky looked like that night and how Margaery must have felt kneeling in front of the Three Singers. She and Fang had gone to sit by the trees more than once, just closing her eyes and picturing what it would have been like.

While a part of her was annoyed at them both for not inviting her, a different part, the part which believed in knights, maidens, and chivalric tales, found it to be something special. Good Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, married in secret and ready to take their rightful place on the throne, soon to usher in a period of peace and harmony. She knew Jon would make a great king, Margaery a great queen, her best friend, and her brother, she swooned and was caught once again.

"Sansa are you even listening?" Margaery said and she turned and looked at her friend in embarrassment.

"What?" she asked and tried not to giggle at Margaery's put out look.

"I said we have arrangements to make, Garlan and Leonette the wedding, remember.".

"That's moons away, I'd rather talk about another wedding." she said looking to Margaery and seeing her shake her head.

She was surprised to see Margaery hand in her writing to Maester Lomys, even more so when her friend walked from the room. Handing in her own she hurried after her, finding her sitting on the window seat that overlooked the garden below. She took a seat beside her and said nothing, just waiting to see if Margaery would speak, something she did not do for quite some time.

"Marge?" she asked softly after a little while.

"Hmm, what, oh it's nothing." Margaery said and she wanted to push, more than anything she wanted to ask her what it was that was upsetting her, but she instead just sat in silence until it was time for lunch.

Margaery seemed more like herself during lunch, happier, and they along with Elinor and Mira gossiped about knights and balls, about the wedding and Sansa's upcoming nameday, and who may or may not come to both. She expected Margaery to get upset when Loras and Jon's names were brought up, Elinor being sure they'd both come for the wedding and Mira even suggesting they could come for Sansa's nameday also.

Margaery though just smiled and suggested that they'd come if they could and Sansa was sure she was holding things in, that she was trying not to build her hopes up. This became even more clear to her later on when Margaery begged off from going to the gardens. Elinor and Mira then deciding to go into the town, leaving Sansa with nothing to do for the rest of the day.

"You look bored?" she heard Willas say as he walked up to her as she was sitting on the grass. Fang running through the open spaces ahead of her.

"I am, I had not expected to see you today." she said as she looked up at him.

"I'm bored also, join me?" he said holding out his hand which she took.

Despite the wedding being a couple of moons away, Lord Mace and Lady Alerie were keen to do it right, so between the plans they made, and the visits to Lady Leonette's family, it had left Willas with even more to do than usual. While they still took their walks together, they'd been less frequent and she'd found herself missing them terribly. As they walked to the bench where they would usually sit though, she soon found her boredom a thing of the past.

"Where is my sister today?" Willas asked when they sat.

"She's a little…she's not..".

"Sansa. I know about her and Jon, the wedding." he said and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think she misses him even more now." she said and he nodded.

"I think you're right, and you?".

"Me?" she asked surprised.

"How do you feel about the fact your brother and my sister are married?" Willas asked with a small smirk on his face.

"I..I wish I could have been there, that we all could, gods, why didn't they just tell us." she said her voice full of frustration and as she heard Willas chuckle she frowned at him before she too began to laugh "Because then they'd not have been able to." she said a moment later.

"Aye, they're good together, they will be good together." Willas said and she nodded.

"Ehmm, can we go hawking again?" she asked biting her lip "I promise not to cheat this time." she said when he took some time to answer.

"You cheated? Really Sansa what were you thinking?" he said and she looked to the ground before she realized he was jesting.

"You're so mean." she said slapping his shoulder, though not very hard.

"Aye. I'd like to go again, tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded.

She was surprised by how long he stayed with her, both of them sitting and talking about various things and just enjoying each other's company. He asked her more about her warging and she told him what Jon had said about the birds, while also at the same time showing him just how easy it had become for her. They talked about Garlan and Leonette's wedding, and she found herself pleased by just how happy he was for his brother, how proud of him he was.

When they were walking back she laughed when Fang walked between them, the wolf allowing Willas to pet her head repeatedly, and even looking up to him every so often in order for him to do it more. While Fang was friendly with all the Tyrell's, even with Olenna, who seemed almost fearful of the wolf at times, she was especially so with Willas and Margaery, something Sansa wondered about.

"Well my lady, it seems I must bid you farewell, I'd say until the morrow but no doubt we'll see each other tonight at dinner." Willas said and she giggled when he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Why thank you kind Ser, I shall look forward to our future adventures together." she said with a curtsy, giggling some more at the laugh that came from Willas when she did so.

"Now I really should run, no doubt my grandmother will be most displeased I've not been working today." he said and she was about to say how sorry she was for distracting him when he rolled his eyes, making her laugh fully this time.

She watched him walk away, the cane hitting the ground with each step and she found herself hating the thing. Some people looked down on Willas she knew. She had heard something Randyl Tarly had said during the tourney and had she been closer she'd have given him a piece of her mind, but he had left before she was able to. They thought him lesser because of his injured leg, and in doing so they missed what made him so very special. His mind was as big as his heart Sansa thought, and he was far better than most of the men she'd met since she came to Highgarden.

As she made her way to her room, she found herself thinking on the wedding once again, she looked forward to it and to the one that Jon and Margaery would no doubt have in the future. Quickly finding herself thinking of dresses, balls, and feasts, and of how the brides would look. Opening her door though she found herself thinking on Willas and cursing the cane once more, were it not for that then he'd be able to dance at those weddings, and she'd then be able to dance with the man she wished to.

**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Genna.**

She had been called to speak to her nephews and brothers, a full family meeting, and she found herself excited by it. It was rare they all sat down and spoke together, they had meals where they all ate together and each of them met regularly, but an actual sit down meeting was a rarity. As she walked to Jaime's solar she wondered what it was about, when she'd first been told her nephew wished to see her she had worried. Had something happened to Jon? Was this to do with Tyrion and Arianne Martell?.

Both of those things made her nervous for different reasons. She quickly put her fears about Jon out of her mind, it was too soon for anything to have happened with or to him. Jon had only been gone a day or so and she'd seen Ghost that morning with Joy and Loras, and the wolf looked unworried. Which then had her mind running to Tyrion and Arianne, was something happening there, something more than she already knew.

They had not been subtle, either of them, and she'd found the girl herself to be a bit of an enigma. How she dressed, acted, had she not met Oberyn already she'd have found it scandalous. Having met her uncle though she could see where Arianne and he were so much alike in certain ways. She had feared that the girl was just using her nephew, but when she'd looked closer it was little things that made her think there was more to it than that, and the talk she'd had with the girl had helped also.

"Are they all inside?" she asked Farrow who nodded and so she walked into the room.

Kevan looked agitated, Jaime and Tyrion too, while Gerion just seemed bored, her brother though had been getting that look on his face more and more lately. Unless he was with Ashara Dayne that was, she had to bite her cheek to stop herself laughing at the image in her head. Three lovesick fools and Kevan she thought as she took her seat and waited for Jaime to speak, though it was Kevan who did so.

"Two shipments of ice, one of wood, and a larger shipment of wine, all in all, a little over 50,000 gold dragons we're down." Kevan said and she looked to him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Three of our deliveries in Essos have been attacked, our men have been killed and we've received this from Ser Richard." Jaime said handing her the note.

Taken it from his hands she opened it and read it quickly, feeling her anger rise as she did so. That duplicitous falcon needed his wings cut and cut soon, as for the fat Magister, Genna had heard them speak of him but didn't know much of him really.

"What do you intend to do?" she asked.

"I'm going over myself, they used sellswords, well I intend to show them what happens when you play with lions." Kevan said.

"You are letting your anger cloud your judgment Kevan." Gerion said.

"They killed my men." Kevan said loudly.

"So what, you intend to what? Bring more men to Essos, bring some of those knights and soldiers you've gathered in Lannisport?" Gerion said looking to him "Surely I'm not the only one who sees the folly in this?".

"Aye Kevan, Gerion has the right of it, you don't send lions to hunt dogs." Jaime said with a smirk.

"Then what? We're to do nothing?" Kevan said shaking his head.

"We use wolves." Tyrion said a moment later.

"What wolves?" Genna asked.

"They attacked using sellswords did they not, sellswords pretending to be bandits?" Tyrion asked Kevan who nodded "Then we hire our own, we hire men who know Essos far better than we, men who can be trusted." her nephew said.

"Who?" Jaime asked.

"The Company of the Rose, Northmen." Tyrion said.

She sat around while they discussed it over and over, the plan itself was sound but who her nephew wished to use caused some concern. Why he wished to use the Company of the Rose she couldn't fathom, less so the more she heard talk of them and who they were. Northmen who had refused to kneel to the dragons three hundred years ago, who'd instead left and formed a company of sellswords in Essos. It made no sense to her why these men and not someone else, and so she waited until things had calmed before she then asked her nephew the questions on her mind.

"Why this company, Tyrion?" Genna asked looking to her nephew.

"They're good men, loyal, and unlike some of the other companies, they understand and think like Westerosi." Tyrion said.

"What does that mean?" she asked confused.

"The Golden Company follows it's own creed, it's own oaths. Our word is as good as gold. They're made up of men who came from Westeros, men who can trace their families back to Westeros and so they seek to be Westerosi." Tyrion said and it was Kevan who spoke.

"What have they go to do with the Company of the Rose?" Kevan asked clearly not convinced.

"It's the same principle Kevan, they too are at their heart Westerosi. The other companies are Essosi, they think like Essosi. Do you know how an Essosi thinks? What they're loyal too?" Gerion asked and Kevan shook his head.

"That's the thing uncle, neither do I. But these men, if they say they'll do what we ask then they'll do so. Northmen more so than any, even if their word may not be as good as gold." Tyrion said.

"It's held just as true." she said and Tyrion nodded.

"Will they accept a contract from us? "Jaime asked.

"They will, tell them of Jon and our connection with the North and they will." Tyrion said and she nodded. If these men considered themselves Northmen still, they'd see that the north suffers because of the attacks. That it harmed their countrymen as much as it did the men of the West.

"Very well, I'll travel to Myr and speak with them." Kevan said and she found herself a little worried about her brother.

"Does it have to be you?" she asked and he nodded.

"They were my people, aye, it has to be me." he said and she didn't have it in her to argue anymore.

"Since we're all here there's something I need to tell you all." Tyrion said and she and Kevan turned to look to him "I'm going to tell Princess Arianne the truth.".

"Tyrion?" she said shaking her head.

"We're together, we've been together for some time, aunt. I can't, I won't lie to her, she needs to know." Tyrion said determinedly and she almost wished to smile but her worry won out for now.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" she asked and saw the glare he gave her.

"I have to." he said though not as confidently or determinedly as he had declared he'd tell her.

"She knows of Jon and the dragons, Oberyn has told her almost everything I suspect, and I think you're right brother, I think you need to tell her the truth." Jaime said and Tyrion gave his brother a smile and she saw how much Jaime's support relaxed him.

"You and the princess eh." Gerion said with a smirk.

"Aye uncle, it seems we both have a thing for Dornish women." Tyrion said and she laughed when Gerion hit him a mock punch.

"I'd rather no one outside the family knew what happened." Kevan said "But this is your choice nephew, if you feel this is the right thing to do, then I'm with you." he added quickly when Tyrion looked to him.

She was walking down the corridor when she heard the footsteps behind her. Tyrion while not running, was moving far more quickly as he struggled to catch her up, and so she stopped and waited for him.

"Aunt." he said when he reached her.

"Nephew." she said back as they began to walk.

"Can we speak Aunt, about Arianne?" he asked and she nodded before opening the nearest door and finding themselves in Jon's old room.

"What do you think of her aunt, truly?" he asked concernedly.

"I had my doubts Tyrion." she said and saw him deflate "But she's not as I imagined, she cares for you that much is clear, and you do her obviously, do you see a future?." she asked.

"I..I hope for one Aunt, Gods I hope for one." he said and she knelt down and looked him in the eye.

"You are Tyrion Lannister, no matter what anyone else may say, you are my nephew and I love you very much. Any woman would be lucky to have you for their own, Tyrion, any woman, even a princess." she said and hugged him tight.

She held him for some time before she stood back up and they walked from the room, she had meant every word she had said to him. As a Lannister, he was a worthy consort for a princess, as a Targaryen and a Dragonrider even more so, she knew how much Jon thought of him and how he too saw him as family. The only doubt she had was whether or not her nephew was ready for the vipers of Dorne, Oberyn would be his friend, she just hoped Doran would too.

As she walked into the dining hall she saw Joy hold court with her foster friends, the little girl was the center of attention, telling them all some story that she'd probably heard from Jon. She laughed as they did, saw Joy look to her, and nod. She then sighed as she saw Emmon walk in and she quickly took her seat only for him to follow.

As her husband droned on and on about something, she looked to the girls table and remembered her own childhood and her father's folly. She found herself thankful that the next generation were more lions than kittens, that Gerion was not his father's son and wouldn't see Joy badly matched, and then she laughed causing Emmon to look at her oddly. The thought not leaving her mind, even were her brother to be that much of a fool, she knew that a dragon wouldn't allow her grandniece to suffer as she had.

**Volantis 296 AC.**

**Shiera.**

They had tried, Sandor had gone to the river only to find the ship gone, he'd hired a horse and raced up the banks only to find nothing. They had no idea which direction the ship had sailed in, had they stayed on the Rhoyne, or slipped off down the Volaena? or had they gone further and taken the Selhoru?. They couldn't be certain, they were not even sure that the ship hadn't just sailed out into the Summer Sea.

Dany was lost, she'd tried to get through to her niece but only Ellagon and Rhaegal seemed to be able to. Sandor was furious and had they not stolen a dragon and broken her niece's heart, then she'd feel sorry for them. As it was she didn't and she wished that Sandor would do all the things he said he would. He had threatened to rip the heart from Jon Connington's chest, to see Aegon dragged naked through the streets tied to a horse, as the Dothraki do.

Shiera was not a violent woman, and yet she seemed to attract violent men, Aegor, Brynden, and now Sandor. She too had been attracted by such men, but in her heart, she longed for someone different. She sought someone who cared not for violence and she knew that because of this, what she and Sandor had could never last.

"Come little one, let's go see your mother." she said as Rhaegal flew around her.

She walked into the room to find Dany curled up on the bed, Ellagon laying beside her and Rhaegal soon flew over to join his mother and sister. Shiera too wasted no time in joining them, laying down behind Dany and softly stroking her arm, whispering in her ear that they'd find him, that they'd bring her son back to her. Dany shuddered beneath her and Shiera looked up to see the food lay untouched on the table.

"You must eat niece, you need to be strong." she said softly.

"I'm not hungry." Dany said shaking her head.

"Dany, you must, they need you, Sandorix will need his mother too.".

"He won't, I failed him, I should have listened, I failed him." Dany said as she began to sob.

"You didn't, I didn't, we both thought it right and I'm a lot older than you so if anyone's to blame it's me." she said though Dany wasn't listening.

She was actually relieved when the girl seemed to wear herself out from crying for so long, Dany falling asleep as she held her. Getting up from the bed she asked one of the acolytes if the dragons had been fed, she'd given Rhaegal a little that morning but she thought she could feel their hunger. The girl arrived back a few moments later with the plate of meat, she quickly divided it up and called the dragons to her.

Rhaegal came quickly, Ellagon a little more hesitantly and she saw the dragon look first to Dany and then to the meat before she took to the air. They no longer needed to tell the dragons to produce their flames when eating, it was almost as if once they had done it they'd unlocked a door, and now they did it at will. She stroked both of them as they ate, Rhaegal leaning into her touch while Ellagon was more reluctant.

"The princess sleeps?" she heard the voice say from behind her.

"She does, you've found nothing?" she asked without turning her head.

"The flames only show me the three of you riding, while the dragon's fly." Kinvara said.

"Riding where? She asked.

"East." Kinvara said before she left.

She felt herself shudder when the woman left, the words resonating and bringing up memories she'd long since buried, memories she'd not wished to have to confront ever again. Closing her eyes she could still hear the voice, still, see his face, and try as she might she couldn't stop the images she saw.

_"To go north, you must go south. To reach the west, you must go east. To go forward you must go back, and to touch the light you must pass beneath the shadow." Brynden's voice said._

She opened her eyes quickly, she'd done that once, followed the voice and where had it gotten her? It was only when she followed the other ones, the ones she'd ignored, that she was placed on her true path. Was this Brynden's work? Could he have somehow manipulated her once again? All these years later could she trust that she was following her path and not his?.

The dragons had finished eating, Ellagon flying back over to be with Dany, Rhaegal though stood in front of her, his head cocked to one side and she felt him leaning into her. Her arms wrapped around him of their own accord and she felt a strength, a sense of peace and contentment come over her. Doubts, worries, concerns, all seemed to fade away and as she looked at the dragon she saw something in his eyes, which surprised her, he looked almost protective.

"Kirimvose Rhaegal, Kirimvose ñuha raqiros." (Thank you Rhaegal, thank you my friend." she said and the dragon chirped as she let him go, looking to her before flying over to Dany.

She stayed in the room with Dany until Sandor arrived back, he'd once again gone to the docks and spent the day asking people if any had seen which way the ship had gone. He'd threatened, bribed, offered a reward, and brought red priests with him, all to no avail it seemed. As he walked to the bed and looked at Dany she could see the worry on his face, and he turned to walk to her a moment later.

"She's no better?" he asked and she shook her head "Still not eating?.".

"No.".

"Fuck, she needs to eat." he said his voice more concerned than angry.

"I've tried, she thinks she failed her son, Sandor, it's hard to get her to even consider she didn't.".

"We all failed him, I should have spoken up more, I should have gutted that fuck when he was sneaking around the rooms." Sandor said.

"She asked you not to." she said and he turned and glared at her.

"You're blaming her?" he asked angrily.

"No, I'm saying what she'd say.".

"Kinvara?".

"Says she saw us ride east, that's all , that vague, we ride east." she said frustrated.

"Maybe we should, maybe it's what we need to do?.

"She's in no condition to ride, Sandor.".

"Aye, but maybe it's what she needs, a sense of direction, something, anything, it's got to be better than this." he said waving his hands around.

"We'll speak to her when she wakes." she said and saw him nod.

"You eaten?" he asked and she shook her head, though he was gone before she could say she wasn't hungry.

They sat in Dany's room while they ate and she woke up while they did so. When she heard that there'd been no luck she went to lean back against the bed but Ellagon wouldn't let her. Both she and Sandor looked on as the dragon pushed her, almost forcing her from the bed, screeching at her when she went to get back in. Shiera rose to her feet and moved towards her, worried that perhaps Dany may see this as a rejection.

But she was surprised when Dany smiled and walked to the table, even more so when she took some of Sandor's food from his plate. Sandor not even saying anything about the leg of chicken that Dany was eating with no finesse whatsoever. Instead, he just got up and walked from the room, arriving back a few moments later with a larger plate and some drinks, both of which Dany soon tucked into.

"We need to find them, any ideas?" Dany said and both she and Sandor were a bit taken aback by the tone. It was far more determined than the dejected one she'd been using the past few days.

"I checked the docks and up the banks, both directions, there's no sign of them." Sandor said reluctantly she could tell.

"Kinvara says we've to go east, that she saw us and the dragons heading east." she said.

"She saw them?" Dany asked hopefully and it hurt her to shake her head, though she was glad that the sadness on Dany's face seemed to only last momentarily.

"We could look in the flames ourselves, get her to show us." Sandor said and Dany nodded.

"We will find him and when we do I'll show him a true dragon. I'll show him the meaning of our words, Fire and blood, he stole my fire, he'll pay for it with his blood." Dany said and despite the chill that ran down her spine at the words, she felt on this occasion it would be more than justified.

**The North 296 AC.**

**Richard.**

Richard had ridden hard through the North, he'd laughed at the irony of the fact he was riding south to go north. He had actually been nearer to his destination days ago than he would be again for another week at least. Arriving in the city he headed straight to speak to Marao, he was tired, hungry, and in dire need of rest, yet he knew he'd not truly get any for some time.

As he stood in the room and listened to the tales Marao spun he felt his anger rise. Three girls recruited and three girls lost, all in and around the Dreadfort. He shuddered to think what could possibly have happened to them, the Bolton's reputation was not one to be ignored.

"Why no men Marao?" he asked.

"Girls are easier Ser, the men up here are a strange bunch, women and girls see the coin and see the benefits. The men, some of them at least, hold to their honor like a septa does her virtue." Marao said and he nodded.

"Any other problems?".

"No Ser, everything else is working well, it's just on or near the Dreadfort. We get nothing on the Bolton's at all, other than tales from those who've left.".

"Those who've left?.".

"A lot of the Small Folk took up the offer to go to Wintertown Ser, until the Lord put a stop to it. They seemed glad for the option of a life away from Bolton's lands. So I made a trip myself and found the tales to be of a Lord that brooked no dissent, a people that lived in constant fear." Marao said.

"And that's all?" Richard asked.

"That's all they'll tell me." Marao said shaking his head.

"You need anything?." Richard asked eyeing up the bed.

"No I'm good, you staying here or moving on?".

"Moving on, I want to be back south as soon as I can, many fires burning my friend." he said with a smile.

He accepted the new horse from Marao, his old one would perhaps not make it on the journey he had ahead of him, and then made his way to the New Castle. He was no sooner in the door then Ser Wylis joined him, directing him to the Lord's solar where Wyman was already waiting.

"Richard, it's good to see you." Wyman said as he and Wylis took a seat and within moments he was once again glad to be in the Manderly's company. His mouth salivating as he looked hungrily at the warm soups and other dishes placed on the table.

"I thought you may be hungry." Wyman said with a smirk as the three of them began to eat, Richard found the soup to be particularly appetizing.

They talked of anything other than what he had come for as they ate. Wyman telling him of his new Maester being a better sort and of how they'd found Theomore's journal. Richard in turn telling him of the success of Jon's plan and how they'd managed to get them all. Some journals had been recovered and he himself carried the best of them with him, Theobald having kept extensive notes that he knew his king would wish to read.

Wyman asked about Jon and he told him that if things had worked out how they expected, then by now their king may be a Dragonrider.

"He's really going up on a dragon?" Wylis said shaking his head.

"Aye, he said he can feel her, she's ready to fly and so that was what he intended." Richard said and Wyman chuckled.

"I look forward to seeing that Richard, a dragon may not be a horse but I'll wager it won't make a difference to Jon." Wyman said his laugh fuller now.

"When do you wish to set off?" Wylis asked and he was glad he was finished eating, just the thoughts of heading to Bolton lands filling him with dread, apt he thought given where they were going.

"Whenever you're ready Wylis.".

"You looked tired Richard, take a day or two to recover and then go. The weather's still mild and a day or two won't harm, given how you look it'll help." Wyman said and he nodded his agreement.

In the end, he stayed three, the news having come in about their shipments being attacked in Essos and he cursed the distance between them and it, the time for plans to be made taking far too long. He told an angry Wyman that he'd sent warning of the Magister's plans to the Lannisters, but that by then it was probably already too late.

"Speak to Kevan, Wyman, I'm sure the Lannisters feel as you do and aren't going to let this slide." he said and Wyman nodded.

"I've been meaning to travel to see Lannisport myself, perhaps on your return, you'll have a guest with you when you leave White Harbor." Wyman said.

"I'd welcome the company." he said and saw the smile on Wyman's face.

"I'm sure the girls would enjoy the visit, and who knows maybe Jon will let me see the dragons." Wyman said seeming to talk himself more into it "I can actually see him flying on one for myself." he added as they laughed.

Setting off the next day, he was unsurprised by the large accompaniment Ser Wylis brought with him, the knight having confided in him that he'd not travel Bolton lands without a large escort. It seemed even a noble lord's son had much to fear from the flayed men. The journey through the lands was pleasant he found, the tents warm, the food plentiful and the company was good.

Still, he was glad when they stopped off in Hornwood, Lord Halys, and his lady wife Donella were more than happy to host them. While Ser Wylis spoke to the lord and the lady and Richard was as polite as he could be, it was to the guards and men of Castle Hornwood that Richard spoke to. Though the real information came when he found himself speaking to a young girl who worked in the kitchen.

"We's don't go near the Bolton lands me lord, never, me ma says I've not to ever travel that way." the girl Kara said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Girls don't last long up there me lord, the hounds get them." she whispered and he could see the fear in her eyes and not wishing to upset her anymore, he left it at that for now.

"Here for your trouble." he said handing her a handful of coppers, the smile on her face making the feared look from earlier seem but a distant memory.

He talked to one or two other girls and to an older woman. All gave him somewhat the same story, tales of hounds, and hunts that made no sense. One girl who had actually worked for the Bolton's mentioned something about the bastard, and so as they rode the next day he asked Wylis about him.

"Aye Roose has two boys, Domeric I think is squired in the Vale and Ramsay, I believe is his bastard's name." Wylis said as they rode by the Weeping Water.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"I don't believe Roose lets him live in the castle, he visits though, never met the lad myself but I'd imagine he lives close by somewhere.".

The Dreadfort certainly lived up to its name and the lord looked as if he belonged here. Roose Bolton was as pale as the keep was dark, and except for his eyes, the man was unremarkable. The eyes though were pale and almost white, always watching and never showing what the man was thinking. He welcomed them friendly enough though and gladly accepted the two casks of Hippocras that he'd had Wylis procure.

After accepting guest rights they were led into the keep itself, he felt the darkness of the exterior was matched perfectly by the coldness of the interior. There was barely any light and the shadows danced wherever you moved, all in all creating a feeling of foreboding, be it by design or default. They were brought to the Great Hall and it had to be the worst example of one he'd ever been in, dark, smoky, and as he looked around at the torches he could see what looked to be skeletal hands holding them in place.

"I'm sure you'd like to get settled and we'll feast tonight but your raven intrigued me Ser Wylis. That and your friend's business, Ser Alayn is it?" Roose said and he spoke so softly that were they not directly in front of him he'd not have been heard.

"Just Alayn my lord." he said and Roose nodded, a barely perceptible move of his head.

"As you know my lord, my father, and Lord Jaime have a long-standing business arrangement. One which Alayn would like to extend to House Bolton and one my father is more than keen to see your lands and people benefit by." Ser Wylis said and Roose looked at him not saying a word.

"We find ourselves expanding even further in Essos my lord, in need of even more supplies and your lands are fertile in timber and furs are they not." he said and the Lord turned to him.

"And yet it's only now you come to me?" Roose asked softly.

"Indeed, other deals were negotiated based on a variety of reasons my lord, not as a snub to House Bolton or yourself." he said and felt discomforted by the lack of reaction on the man's face.

"Even with our proximity to White Harbor? We're nearer than Karhold or Last Hearth and yet we're one of the last to be invited to share this bounty?" Roose said and with any other man it'd have been recriminatory, yet with the Leech Lord, it was a simple statement.

"Young Jon negotiated those deals himself, my lord. Had the Smalljon and the Karstarks not gone to the tourney, had you been able to travel to Winterfell for the wedding then perhaps we'd have been able to bring you in earlier." Ser Wylis said and he saw the small nod Roose gave.

"Indeed, circumstances beyond our control, life is funny that way Ser Wylis. I welcome the opportunity to share in the deals now though. The girls will see you to your rooms, I look forward to the feast tonight, Ser Wylis, Alayn.".

The feast was friendlier, though with Roose it was hard to tell, the man sipped his hippocras and never laughed or smiled throughout the night. Richard found the servants, the women especially, all walked around almost as if they were afraid any little thing would cause displeasure. More and more the place and its name seemed made for each other. He heard little whispers during the night, of how Ramsay was due to arrive and he saw how that made the girls shiver and shake some more.

He didn't get to meet the boy officially, though he saw him and it was clear he was Roose's bastard. That and whatever fear the girls had without him there, was only raised with him in residence. Richard watched the boy for the few days they stayed there, noticing how he licked his lips looking at the prettier girls and how much time he spent in the kennels. It was also hard not to notice the strange man who followed around after him, a man who seemed to discomfit the servants as much as Ramsay himself. Even were you not to see the man, you'd be sure to smell him, and each time he came close to him Richard felt like gagging.

By the time he'd left he knew two things, the missing girls he'd sent to the Bolton's were dead, and it was most likely that the bastard had done something to them. Arriving back at White Harbor he spoke to Wyman and Wylis about his fears and on the ship as they traveled south he began to try to formulate a plan. The Bolton's would be a problem, one needed to be dealt with now, but only a fool would leave Roose Bolton in charge for long, and his king was no fool.

**High Heart 296 AC.**

**Jon.**

Flying on Rhaenix over land was so much better than over the sea, especially for his sister herself. She had flown out to sea and up and down the coast without really traveling inland, and so she was keen to see these places, these castles she'd never seen before. The flew over Sarsfield and the Golden Tooth, finding caves in the mountains to rest in. When they reached the Riverland's he felt her need, her hunger, and so he warged into an eagle and went searching for her prey.

He knew they took a chance coming out of the sky when they did, around them the lands were on the face of it deserted, but he knew there were people scattered throughout. Rhaenix needed to feed though and the aurochs would be a welcome meal. So despite it being far off their destination, he told her to fly to it, Rhaenix increasing her speed, and soon they saw them in the distance. He didn't need to ask her to use her flames and when she landed the aurochs was still burning, the trees around it were scorched also, and questions would no doubt be raised.

"Eat sister, eat, and then we'll find somewhere to rest." he said softly as he and Arthur walked to stretch their legs "How are we fixed for water Arthur?.

"We're good, we can fill up just to be sure, we flew over High Heart you know." Arthur said and Jon nodded knowing and feeling it as they did so.

"She was hungry." he said simply.

"You could feel that?" Arthur asked as they moved to the water, the Green Fork flowing slowly today.

"I can feel a lot of things with her, even more since we flew, she can with me too. It's..I..worry what may happen if I'm hurt." he said and Arthur looked at him curiously.

"You think she can be hurt too?".

"I think it's hard for anyone to hurt her, but not so much me. She feels it Arthur, feels my pain, be it from an injury or from something else." he said not needing to tell the knight of the other types of pain he may feel.

"So what do you intend to do about it?" Arthur asked and Jon smirked, knowing the little bit of bite in his voice was down to how much he may risk himself. Not that Jon thought he did, but others disagreed.

"The ingots Arthur, I think that's what they're for" he said as he bent down and filled the pouch, Arthur doing the same.

"I don't understand.".

"I thought they were for weapons, more swords, but I think they're for armor Arthur. I think they're to protect me, protect us both." he said and Arthur looked at him.

"We don't know how to have them worked Jae.".

"I know, but we will, I'm sure of it.".

With their water pouches full and with Rhaenix having eaten, he looked around to find somewhere for them to stay. They perhaps still had time to maybe make it to High Heart but the sun was soon to rise. Unfortunately, the Riverlands didn't have many caves and so he instead found a deserted field, it was way off the beaten track and it looked overgrown. Climbing onto Rhaenix they flew to it and though it would give them very little shelter, the risk of discovery here was low, he felt.

They slept that day against Rhaenix's scales, his sister wrapped around them, her heat keeping the chilly wind at bay. He found himself dreaming of Nan and the stories she'd tell him as a boy, how he and Robb would huddle up at the scary ones or find themselves sitting up listening eagerly to the ones that were not. Arthur had at first refused to sleep on this trip, his Kingsguard duties demanding he stay awake, though Jon, Rhaenix, and his own tiredness soon put an end to that.

"You ready?" Arthur said when they'd eaten, dusk falling given them the cover of night.

"Aye." he said.

The flight seemed to take no time at all, and seeing the hill through Rhaenix's eyes he was stunned by the Weirwood stumps, landing they climbed down and Jon felt her immediately, Rhaenix too. Leaning in against her, he did his best to calm his sister down, and then after a brief argument with Arthur, he walked alone through the ruins.

He found her sitting by a fire and she was as far from Nan as she could be, the woman was small, barely bigger than a dwarf, withered and grey and she cackled as he sat down, though not for long.

"Hello Mya." he said and she stopped, looked directly at him, and then before his eyes she changed.

Briefly, very briefly, she was a young beautiful woman, her long dark hair and slim frame was the complete opposite of the woman he'd just met. Her eyes though sparkled and as she changed again into an older woman, it was those he focussed on. He saw her then truly and while she didn't look like Nan too much, the light in her eyes was not dissimilar.

"Long have I waited for the White Wolf, the Winter Dragon, the Prince that was Promised." Mya said and Jon took a seat.

"You knew I would come?." he asked.

"I waited for you, just as she did and just as he does, be careful when you go to him Jon Snow for the gods have abandoned my brother and he serves only himself now." she said as she picked up a stick and threw it onto the fire.

"Bloodraven?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"A thousand eyes and one, yet here he can't see, and you he can't follow, use that Jon Snow. Use that and don't hesitate when the time comes.".

"You know why I've come?".

"You want to hear the truth of my Jenny, the tale I've never told." she said sadly.

"I do, if you can tell me?" his voice soft and she smiled at it.

"You will sing for me? Sing the song?" she asked hopefully.

"I will.".

"Life is strange Jon Snow, some things need to happen, some things are meant to happen and some lives are meant to be lived, others are not. You were not supposed to be Jaehaerys Targaryen, not supposed to be Rhaegar's son." she said and he nodded.

"I don't understand, who was I supposed to be?" he said and she laughed though it was a bitter one with no humor.

"You were supposed to be Daeron." she said confusing him.

"Daeron?".

"That's what my Jenny would have called you, she and Duncan would have named you for the Young Dragon. but fate finds a way, and there are things not even the gods can change from happening." she said and Jon looked at her unable to find a lie in her face, knowing that she believed what she said at least.

"What was to happen?".

"My Jenny carried a babe, a babe that would have been your father, but fates conspired, Maester's plotted, and my brother would not allow the child be born.

Even beyond the wall, Brynden had power and foresight, and the gods made a terrible mistake in granting him the opportunity to use it. A choice they gave him, suffer for his crimes or make amends, but Brynden was wallowing in grief and despair, in anger, and hate. and they never saw that. Hubris, even the gods can be guilty of it Jon Snow, see that you are not.".

"I don't understand, if I was supposed to be born to Prince Duncan's line, to Jenny's line, then how come I ended up born to Rhaegar's?".

"He lived, my Jenny and her babe did not." she said sadly though not bitterly he noted.

"But..".

"The gods are powerful indeed, a dragon was sent and away you were took, held in its embrace until the time was right, fire and blood was the call Jon Snow, and fire and blood the demands.". he looked to see the tears fall from her eyes and felt unable to move, to help, and so he just watched and waited.

_He felt her reach over and grab his hand, and they were no longer sitting by the fire. They were in the Red Keep and he watched as a dark-haired man danced with a beautiful fair-haired girl with flowers in her hair. They were in a room and the same woman and man cried over the body of a young man, his dark hair almost as long as Jon's own, and he longed to reach over to remove the stones from his eyes._

_Before he got the chance he was in a room he remembered well, the room Rhaenys was born in, and he watched a woman shout out in pain as a babe was born. He looked on as she held the babe in her arms, as she closed her eyes and kissed the babe on the forehead._

"_My Sweet Babe." the woman said and he watched as the life went from her, and listened as the babe cried._

_He was in the courtyard of the Red Keep, the boy no more than six, standing there in front of him was a man wearing a white cloak, a younger man than he knew him as, yet he recognized him all the same. The man and boy sparred, the boy laughing as he got a hit in and scowling when his sword was knocked from his hand._

"_What did I say, my prince?."._

"_Not to get cocky Ser Barristan."._

"_Aye, now let's try again."._

_They were at the wall now, more men then he had ever seen lined beneath it, and facing them was an army of some sort. They stood off somewhere in the distance, the darkness covering their movements. He could see the fear in the men, the despair, and then the cheers began, the dragon flying over, her white scales and blue wings reflecting against the moon._

"_Hail to the prince."._

"_Hail to Prince Daeron."._

When he felt her hand go from his he looked and she was standing in front of the fire, she stared down at him and as he went to stand she placed her hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"My family was blessed with the sight, and we knew we had a role to play. I thought mine was to see the prince born and in a way it was, just not how I would have wished. Forgive me, Jon Snow, for I bear you no ill will, but I'd be lying if I said I wished you were not someone else.". she said looking at him.

"I understand, there's nothing to forgive." he said his voice full of sympathy for the loss the woman had endured.

"Is there not?" she said shaking her head "When first I went to court with my Jenny it was with a prophecy, a prophecy that changed the fate of a house, though I didn't know it then. Do you know why your grandfather married your grandmother Jon Snow?."

"I thought my great grandfather decided it." he said assuming that's how it happened.

"Aye, that he did, though I'm afraid I played my part. I was sent with words, with a prophecy, a prophecy that turned out true though I know it not then. The Prince that was Promised would come from the line of your grandfather and grandmother, that's what I told them and I know now that it came not from the gods but from my brother." she said.

"I don't understand, you said Brynden..".

"Ha, the gods, the fucking gods play their games through us all Jon Snow, me, you, even Brynden. He sent me as a misdirection, a way to give him a path to you, though he was a fool and a fool's errand never works out how you expect.".

He looked at her in utter confusion now, what she was saying made no sense, Bloodraven was his enemy, was trying to stop him being born and yet he'd sent her to ensure he was born.

"Our families have been linked for all of time Jon Snow, Starks, Blackwoods, Targaryens. Do you know who you're great, great grandmother was, the Stark?. She asked and he tried to remember.

His grandmother Lyarra was a Flint, his sister Arya was named after her mother, his grandfather Rickard's mother was a Locke, but he couldn't think, couldn't place the name, truth be told he'd looked far more into his Targaryen tree than his Stark one.

"Melantha Blackwood." she said and he knew it, felt it that he'd known this and yet he'd not, which was odd.

"I knew that, why couldn't I remember?" he asked confused.

"You've learned a lot and have more to learn. My time is nearly up so listen and listen well. You were inevitable, always meant to be, and nothing or no one could stop you coming, not the Maester's, not my brother, no one. The gods have need of you Jon Snow and they will test you, do not falter, do not fear, and do what must be done.".

"I will." he said his voice full of determination and the old woman sat down.

"Go to Summerhall, search among the ruins, answers you will find, though to what questions I know not. My time is at an end, and you owe me a song." she said with a smile.

_He nodded and sat down, looking at her began to sing._

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

_She couldn't remember their names_

_They spun her around on the damp old stones_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_They danced through the day_

_And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall_

_From winter to summer then winter again_

_'Til the walls did crumble and fall_

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones_

_Who had loved her the most._

As he finished he looked over to the woman, stunned to see she was the young dark-haired girl she had once been. She sat with a smile on her face, her eyes were closed and it took him a few moments to realize it, she was no longer with him. At some point during the song she had passed and he felt intense sadness about it, in another life this woman would have been his great grandmother.

Walking back to Arthur he told him what had happened and they looked around for branches, stones, and twigs and build a pyre for the woman. Standing over the body, he said some words, spoke to the old gods and asked them to reunite her with her family, with her mother, her sister, and to let her see her daughter once more. He climbed up on Rhaenix's back and as they took to the sky she faced the pyre and he closed his eyes.

"Dracarys." he said and the flames hit the pyre, and soon Mya Rivers was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to have Summerhall in this chapter but pulled it out for now. Up Next we travel around the world, checking in on King's Landing, Dorne, Essos, Winterfell, the Vale and Dragonstone.


	92. When People Run In Circles, It's a Very Very Mad World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King's Landing, Dorne, Essos, The Vale, once more around the world we go.

**Kings Landing 296 AC.**

**Cersei.**

She had fought with him on the day he'd told her, even more so on the day he'd forced her to say goodbye to her precious boy. Yet it was to no avail, her fat oaf of a husband had made his mind up and so Joff was sent to Dragonstone with Stannis. To learn how to become a man Robert had said as if either of those two could teach her son better than she.

Once they'd returned she'd gone to Jon Arryn, surely the falcon could talk sense into his former foster son. Even the stupid old man would be able to see the folly in sending the future king away, but it had been no good, he too seeming to have lost all common sense. Were it not for Bernadette she'd have not realized their plans, not have heard of it, and once she did she knew she needed to act.

If they were serious then there was a chance they'd pass Joff over in favor for Tommen, so if she wished to be in a position to gain her revenge on those who wronged her, she'd need to act now. The problem was Tommen was a dullard, a weakling, and she found spending time with him to be a chore. When he was not speaking of his kittens, his latest one he'd called Ser Wolf, it was the person he named it after that he spoke of mostly.

"Jon is a true knight, isn't he mother.".

"I wish to be his squire when I'm older mother.".

"Just like Dunk and Egg, mother.".

Where he had gotten that notion she didn't know but for some reason, he idolized Jon Snow. When she would try and steer him in another direction he'd actually show some backbone, he'd listen but he'd go against her wishes time and time again. It created a problem for her, the more wilful he got the less he'd be able to be controlled and should he be king, then she would need to be the one in control.

So she changed tack, made it look as if she supported him, spoke up about Jon Snow and it seemed to please her song greatly. It brought them closer and though it annoyed her to do so, she was happy with the results. Myrcella was a different matter, for some reason she disliked her daughter, she couldn't figure out why that was and she had found she hated being around her at times.

"_Younger and more beautiful." the voice in her head said.  
_

She'd quieten down that voice when she heard it, her daughter would never seek to replace her and would never be in the position to do so. Yet at times she'd hear it still and so she'd ended up spending even less time with Myrcella than she had before Joff left. Something which created a different problem as Tommen adored his sister and they spent countless hours together.

One night while laying in bed she had a dream which shook her completely, she was attending a wedding and there in front of her stood a golden-haired green-eyed young man and he was marrying his mirror image. She'd had these dreams many times, she and Jaime wed before she was crowned, both of them ruling over the seven kingdoms and no one able to say a word against them.

This time though it wasn't her, nor was it Jaime, this time the green-eyed young man was her son, the woman her daughter. She looked on as they were wed, as they kissed and then as Tommen was crowned. She watched as Myrcella sat beside him on a matching throne that was placed beside the iron one. A woman was brought in wearing a tattered dress, her hair tangled and her face covered in dirt, and Cersei looked on in horror knowing it was her.

"_Mother, what say you to these charges?" Tommen said._

"_Why mother, why?" Myrcella asked._

"_Younger and more beautiful." Cersei said loudly._

Waking the next morning she was in a cold sweat, she jumped from her bed almost as upset that the wine had been cleared from her table as she was about the dream itself. Moving quickly into the next room she poured herself a glass of wine which she drank quickly, then pouring another she walked over to the window. It was a dream, a nightmare, something that couldn't come true. They were not Targaryens and while she may have ignored the law if it had brought her Jaime, Robert hated the dragons even more than she now did.

He'd not be seen to be anything like them, even the merest mention of any connection set him off. It was why he'd refused his kinsman the role as Master of Whisperers and why she knew he'd not see their children wed to each other. Despite the fear which she still had, it was this thought which comforted her and after a few more glasses of wine, she went back to bed and slept far more comfortably.

"Your grace, Your grace." she felt herself being shaken awake the next morning.

"What?" she asked grumpily.

"It's after noon your grace." Bernadette said and she nodded and asked for a bath to be drawn.

Once she'd had her bath and was dressed, she asked for food to be brought and then felt ready for the rest of the day. They were naming a new Kingsguard today and she had spent most of her true efforts for the past moon trying to ensure she got her choice named. It had worked and she looked forward to the man's gratefulness, and to him then being named as her guard.

Ser Justin Massey was the best choice from a bad bunch as far as she was concerned, Jon Arryn had suggested an ugly man from the Vale, while Robert's own preference was for an even uglier one from the Stormlands. It had left her with no real choice or option, she needed it to be someone they'd both agree with and so she picked a man from the Stormlands too.

"Your grace you look resplendent today." Bernadette said as they walked down the corridor.

Cersei felt herself preen at that, she knew she looked good but apart from Bernadette even her other servants never told her that. There was a time when she was told it every day, when Tygett was alive, or Daven was here, or further back when she and Jaime were as one. Now though she got told it only when people were polite, it was just another reason why she'd pushed for Ser Justin's candidacy.

The man was charming and relatively handsome, and when he looked at her his eyes lit up. She missed that feeling, that sense of having a man under her control, of having a man want her. A man willing to be hers and to do what she wished him to do, she would mould Ser Justin into such a man. She felt a small tingle in her stomach at the thoughts of what else she could mould him into. Walking into the Throne Room she smiled when she saw him, taking her seat and appreciating the look he gave her, yes she could mould him into what she wished she thought as the ceremony began.

**Dragonstone 296 AC.**

**Davos.**

Stannis was annoyed and while that usually meant people kept out of his way, for Davos that meant he'd be required to help placate his lord. That he knew the sense of his annoyance helped somewhat too, the prince having proved to be someone who constantly raised Stannis's ire. He'd heard that on the road to Dragonstone itself the boy had whined and moaned, he'd refused to ride a horse for more than an hour at a time and had spent most of his time in the carriage.

He could only bet how much that and then the boy's reaction to his quarters on Dragonstone, had irked Stannis. Luckily he'd been off sailing on the Black Betha and had not been there to hear the argument, nor see the slap that Stannis hit the prince with. Though he wished he could have heard the reaction of his lord to being told he'd lose his hand for that, or seen the Kingsguard step backward at Stannis's knight's presence.

This though was worse, much worse and as he headed to the Lord's solar he prepared for both being spoken down to and perhaps dismissed from his service. While he had not slapped the prince himself, he'd already lost enough of his hand he felt, he had berated the boy. He'd also known that it would be the prince's story that Stannis and worse for him, Selyse, heard first.

"Is Lord Stannis within?." he asked and the guard nodded.

He walked into the room to find Stannis standing at the window looking out, his lord had his hands behind his back and he could hear the grinding of the teeth from here. Standing by his chair he waited until Stannis turned and found the quietness of the room to be almost overbearing. It took some time and when he did Stannis bid him take a seat, once he had he got ready to face whatever punishment his lord deemed necessary.

"Tell me what happened." Stannis said simply and to the point.

_A day earlier._

_He had been in the tower with Shireen and seeing the girls downbeat mood had asked for and gotten permission from Stannis to bring her to Aegon's garden. The weather was good and he knew she wished to be outdoors, he knew also that Selyse had kept her even more hidden away due to the prince's arrival. When he told her that they could go outside she had smiled and as always he felt it deep in his heart when she did so._

_In the garden itself, she was playing and telling him of how Aegon had the garden built for him and his sister wives and how they must have come here to get away from court. On a sunny day such as it was today he felt that to be exactly what they would do, the pine smell, the soft breeze, even the cranberries which he picked and gave to Shireen, all adding to make it a peaceful distraction._

"_What have we here?" the voice called out and both Davos and Shireen turned and he immediately didn't like the look on the prince's face, and felt worse about the hopeful one on Shireen's._

"_Good morning cousin." Shireen said with a smile._

"_Cousin, oh by the gods, you're my cousin, you, with that face." Joffrey sneered._

"_Come, my lady, perhaps it's best we head back inside." Davos said as he saw the way her face had dropped._

"_Of course Ser Davos." she said as she stood up._

"_That's right Ser Davos, take the freak inside, something with a face like that shouldn't be seen in the light of day, she'd scare children, animals even." Joffrey laughed and when he saw the tears in Shireen's eyes it was enough._

"_You'd know full well being scared, didn't you piss you pants in Highgarden, all because of a large dog, what a brave prince you are." Davos said with a snort.  
_

"_How dare you I am your prince."._

"_That didn't work out too well for you in Highgarden did it, claiming to be a prince, while showing the entire realm your true nature, brave and true you're not. Did you cry my prince, did you cry when the dog moved towards you?."._

"_I'll have your head." Joffrey said._

"_I wish you good fortune my prince, a coward like you will need it." he reached out and took Shireen's hand and moved heading for the keep._

"_Ser Mandon I demand you show this man what happens to those who speak to a prince that way." Joffrey said his voice rising and the knight moved forward._

"_Be sure to do it right and then be sure to run Ser Mandon. I'm not a fighting man but I'm a well-liked one and you are alone on this island." he said and saw the knight pause "And as for this prince, be careful whose orders you take, the realm suffered a mad king once, do you really think they'll accept another?"._

_While Joffrey shook in his rage and the knight paused, Davos took the opportunity and he and Shireen left the garden. He was not a brave man and what he had done was stupid, there'd be consequences he knew, but he'd not see her hurt by the likes of that boy, not if he could divert attention from her. He felt her hand grip his tightly and as he led her to her room he knew she was still upset, once he reached it he knelt down to look at her._

"_That boy showed his true colors in Highgarden, my lady, picking on girls is all he's able for, you are the Lady Shireen and you are worth ten of him." Davos said smiling when she hugged him._

"_Thank you Ser Onion Knight." she whispered as she walked into her room._

_Now._

"He said that to my daughter?." Stannis said and Davos nodded.

"He did my lord, I know what I said was above my station and I…" he said but was interrupted.

"Don't you dare apologize Ser Davos, come, I wish to show you something.".

He walked with the lord down to the sparring yard, the prince and his Kingsguard already standing there. The prince was holding a sparring sword in his hand and Davos almost laughed. He was not a fighting man, but he knew many and the way the boy held the sword was embarrassing. Around the yard knights, ladies, almost the entire court of Dragonstone had been gathered. Sitting in pride of place and waving at him when he entered was Shireen, though Selyse grabbed her hand to stop her almost immediately.

"It's time you learned how to wield a sword properly my prince." Stannis said.

"I've learned under Ser Barristan uncle, I know how to wield a sword." Joffrey said to some sniggers.

"You don't even know how to hold one boy." Stannis said to some stunned looks and to even more once he picked up a sparring sword himself "Shall we.".

What they were treated to was an exhibition in swordsmanship, a painful one, and one which went on for some time. Stannis was an accomplished swordsman, he was no Ser Barristan or Lord Jaime but he was accomplished and Prince Joffrey was anything but. Every second blow by Stannis caught the prince, on his leg, his shoulder, his hand, his arm. He'd be covered in bruises on the morrow, not that it seemed to bother Stannis as he moved, again and again, hitting the prince over and over.

At one point Joffrey just dropped the sword, he whined and moaned and the words from Stannis mouth must have cut deep. The lord telling him to pick the sword up or he'd beat him without it. When Ser Mandon moved forward it was the glare from Stannis and the words he spoke which forced the knight back.

"I've been tasked by the king to make a man of his son and make a man of him I will. If I have to beat him every day he'll learn to wield that sword." Stannis said.

Davos was asked to stay when the fight was over, Ser Mandon helping the prince back to his room, the boy coming damnable close to crying. He watched as Stannis simply nodded to Shireen and then once the yard had cleared and everyone had gone, his lord walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ser Davos." Stannis said simply before walking away, no frilly words or platitudes and yet for Davos it meant more than anything.

**Essos 296 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

As soon as they arrived he had known, it bothered him that Aegon had not and it concerned him who this woman was. But Jon had known that the woman was not Daenerys and the presence of the Hound had led to only one conclusion, the girl was. Which meant they were performing a mummery of some sort and that had led him to think, Why? Why would they? What did they have to gain? And more importantly, what did they have to hide?.

So while Aegon had tried to ingratiate himself with his mummer aunt, Jon had begun to search to find out what was actually going on, and when he had found it he had almost fallen to his knees. The dragons slept in what he believed were Daenerys's rooms, three of them, one black, one green, and one gold, the eggs had hatched and he almost cursed and at the same time thanked the gods for Illyrio's stupidity.

Sending Duck back to Haldon, he had him search for a way to bring them with him, to take them from the person who had stolen them, and to give them to Rhaegar's rightful heir. While he had done that, Jon had formulated a plan to actually get the dragons from the temple itself. The dragons and Aegon himself, knowing that would be perhaps just as hard, so in lust was he for the woman he thought an aunt.

"What did Haldon say?".

"He said if we douse the meat with this, we can put them to sleep long enough to take them." Duck said.

"We need horses Duck, once we leave here they'll be after us, we need horses to ride and The Shy Maid must be ready to set off the moment we board.".

"When?".

"The day after tomorrow." he said and Duck nodded.

He had almost ruined it when the girl had seen him and even more so when he had argued with Aegon. His king was so enamored with the woman he thought an aunt that Jon felt he'd perhaps need to knock him out, as well as the dragons. Nothing happened with the former and when he gave Duck the nod, he received a stroke of good fortune with the latter.

The mummery had ended, the princess showing her true colors and he saw it then, saw the reason why they had played the mummery. She was refusing to accept the truth, not because it was the truth but because she wished to usurp her nephew's claim. Daenerys wasn't interested in sharing the throne, she wished it for herself and was willing to go so far as to lie about Aegon to achieve it.

"Why do they lie so Jon?" Aegon said as they hurried from the temple.

"They wish to steal your throne my king, please we must hurry." he said.

"You think I fear them." Aegon said stopping in the street.

"I think here we're outnumbered, besides once I realized their game I began my own, please my king we must go.".

Aegon said nothing though he did follow him and when they reached Duck and the horses he saw a basket tied to one.

"You got them?." he said happily.

"Only one, it was all I could carry, I was heading back for the others." Duck said abashedly.

"No, we must go and go now." Jon said.

"One? One what?" Aegon asked.

"Come my king' I'll explain it all when we're far from here.".

Making it back to the Shy Maid, Yandry quickly set off and Jon had Duck take the basket to Haldon's room, the Maester being the best man to deal with it for now. He was a little annoyed they'd not managed to get all three but one would be enough for now. While Aegon demanded to be told what was going on and only reluctantly accepted waiting, Jon took a bow and took up position on deck, should the Hound arrive he'd be ready.

As it was they made it away without being followed, taking the Volaena for now they sailed for days. Once he felt it was clear he spoke to Haldon who said the dragon was angry but controllable and he was relieved by that, the idea of an uncontrollable one far too much to think about. He made his way to Aegon's rooms and told him everything, how he'd doubted the princess's intent, and how he'd begun to make plans just in case.

"Yet you didn't tell me, you let me play a fool." Aegon said angrily.

"I needed them to believe my king, the prize I sought was far too precious to your future for them not to, so forgive me my mummery your grace. Let me show you the reason for it." he said and while he could see he'd not been completely forgiven, he knew what he'd show him would do so.

Walking into the room he showed Aegon the covered cage and at a nod from Haldon took the cover down. While Aegon looked at the cage, Jon found his eyes on his silver prince, the sheer joy on his face, the sheer happiness, stirring his heart as it had only been stirred many years earlier.

"That's a dragon Jon." Aegon said as he reached out to touch it.

"Now my king, that's your dragon." he said and Aegon turned to him and smiled before he gave a pained yelp.

"Aegon?." he asked worriedly.

"He bit me." Aegon said as the blood fell from his finger.

"Let me look my king, is it bad?" Haldon said and they were all relieved to see it wasn't too bad.

"Why did he bite me?" Aegon asked.

"He's a dragon, my king, he needs to be taught." Haldon said and Aegon nodded.

Over the next few weeks they had needed to put the dragon to sleep more than once, he, Haldon, and Aegon himself had come close to being burned by Balerion as Aegon had named the dragon. When he'd heard there was a black one he'd been wrought, the Black Dread sounding far better to his king than the golden one. Though Jon had felt a golden dragon leading the Golden Company to be a far better idea than a black one.

They would serve the Targaryens now, not the Blackfyres, and the visual of it would be far better he felt. Haldon said they would need Illyrio to find more books than he had, that something was missing, some way for Aegon to make the dragon even more his. When Aegon had complained, the half Maester had told him that dragons hadn't been in the world for over a hundred years, no one knew how to control them.

"My aunt must have?." Aegon asked.

"Or she faces the same problems as we do my king, she had them locked up." he said and Aegon nodded.

When he felt it safe enough he had Yandry take the Shy Maid back to Ghoyan Drohe, Haldon was right they needed more books, more knowledge on raising a dragon. They'd had to continually replace its cage, and drug it, and he worried about the effects, it was also getting bigger, much bigger and soon he doubted they'd be able to keep it caged at all. He found himself dreaming at night, his king riding a dragon, leading an army, and yet every morning he'd wake and ask himself the same question.

"Why is Aegon's dragon white?" he'd say softly before shaking it off for the rest of the day.

**Dorne 296 AC.**

**Doran.**

Ruling was something he enjoyed less and less these days, the bigger picture always being more his desire than the day to day. Charting Dorne's course far more to his liking than settling petty disputes or organizing trade deals, those he usually left to his daughter. Her letter intrigued him though and he was glad she'd be spending more time in the West.

If she was enjoying herself there then their plans must be moving forward, she must be getting closer to the boy, which meant he was getting closer to seeing his blood on the throne. Viserys was a backup, wherever the boy was, despite what Oberyn said about the fat Magister or the boy's own temperament. His brother never seeing the long game, the possibilities, he only needed him to bring him to the throne, once Arianne had an heir born, then he became expendable.

Daenerys was another backup, though both Quentyn's own failure and his own lack of information posed a problem. But Jaehaerys he could back for the right price and it would be the easiest path to the throne. His support and his dragons giving him options the others just couldn't compete with, but the price must be met there could be no support without it.

"Are you well my prince?" Areo said from behind him.

"I am, I feel better my friend, my gout pains me less." he said and Areo smiled.

"I am glad to hear it, my prince.".

It really did, ever since Caleotte's death things had gotten better, he was still confined to the chair but each day the pain receded, there was more movement and he welcomed it. Myles seemed to think in time he may recover fully but that was the folly of youth, he knew he'd not and was instead grateful for what he could recover from. He sat waiting for Quentyn to arrive, his son would be the prince of Dorne one day and needed to be seen to do what was needed.

Instead, though it was Oberyn who arrived, his brother proving himself over and over again during Arianne's time in the west. While like him Oberyn hated the daily grind of ruling, his brother's mere presence allowed for a different option to be available to him. A dispute seeming to turn to more violent needs quickly became more manageable with Oberyn present.

"Another letter from my niece, brother." Oberyn said handing him Arianne's note.

"What does it say?" he asked and Oberyn laughed.

"As if I'd read if before you, for shame brother to think so little of me." Oberyn japed.

"For shame brother to think I don't know you so well." he japed in return and Oberyn laughed a little more loudly.

He opened the note and was pleased by what he read, Arianne and Jon had gotten along well, both of them spending time together. She'd even gone riding with him and he smiled at that, even more so when he read the final bit. How she'd met her cousin, that she knew just like Oberyn did that the dragon was Rhaenys, that she lived once again.

"It's good news no?" Oberyn asked.

"Very, it's good to see them get along so well and though I'd not doubted you brother, it's good to hear of Rhaenys too.".

"It is." Oberyn said a soft fond smile on his face.

Quentyn arrived and sat in on court with him that day, though his son disappointed him when he questioned him later about some of the decisions he'd made. Whether it was inexperience or something worse he didn't know but he disliked how little his son seemed to understand about the politics of situations. He told him to spend more time with Myles and with Oberyn, he needed to learn more, especially if he was to become prince one day.

Over the next few days, he alternated between court, ensuring that Quentyn did as he was bid, and reading missives. His own spies were nowhere near as good as Varys's had been but they were there and he had tasked them with certain things. Key amongst them was to find out as much about the fat magister as possible. He needed to know if he'd be a future ally or a potential problem.

"You look troubled my prince?" Myles said to him as he was examining him one day.

"Just the normal troubles of being a prince, Maester, how is Quentyn coming along?" he asked and heard the Maester sigh.

"He's not turning up my prince." Myles said and he nodded.

Once the Maester was done he sent for Quentyn and sat there stewing while he waited, he'd found out nothing much about the Magister. Other than the fact the man was pulling on the lion's tail and ingratiating himself with the stag, and even more so the falcon, the man was a mystery. Something which alone gave him pause in reaching out to the man, for now, the Magister's endgame was completely unknown to him.

"Father you sent for me?" Quentyn said as he walked into the room.

"Sit.".

"Father?" his son asked seeing his annoyance more clearly now.

"I told you to take lessons with Myles, ordered you too, and what have you done?.".

"Father I..".

"No, you will attend those lessons and each night you will come to me and tell me what you've learned, it's time for you to grow up Quentyn, I have plans for you, important plans. Do not let me down again or I'll switch those plans to your brother." he said and Quentyn nodded.

"Yes, father.".

"Good, I do this for you son, I ask you to trust me, the reward will be worth it." he said smiling as his son nodded his head.

The prize would be worth it indeed, Quentyn would sit either the throne of Dorne or the one in King's Landing. Even should Arianne not be able to charm her cousin, there were other ways to ensure he got his way. The rose could be easily taken care of, removed from the board, and leaving Jon Snow with no chance but to marry his daughter.

If need be the boy too could be removed, even if he could not there were other ways, and the one thing in his daughter's letter which had pleased him most of all was the knowledge the dragon truly was his niece. Blood would win out in the end and Rhaenys would never turn on Dorne, without the dragon Jon Snow would rely on men and men were far easier to handle.

Stretching the fingers on his hand he reached out and poured himself some wine, glad of just being able to do such a thing, the simplicity of the action one which had been beyond him just moons earlier. Taking a sip of the wine he smiled, three and ten years he'd waited and he felt the day coming close, the image clear in his head, his blood ruling on the Iron Throne once again.

**Winterfell 296 AC.**

**Ned.**

He'd come so close to breaking his marriage vows, even though his discussions with Luwin and with Elle herself were not quite enough to convince him if it was the right thing to do. His heart, his head, and the times he'd spent with Elle had made him know the truth of what he wished for. But it was something else altogether which had stopped him following completely through with it, the same thing which had stopped him doing most things in his life, honor.

They had kissed more than once, spent time together and he knew she both accepted and was frustrated by his reluctance to go further. That she'd agreed to stay on and act as Lady of Winterfell in all but name was a concession she'd made, and the conversation he had with her father had at least shown his intent.

"_I intend to make her my wife my lord, not my mistress." Ned said to Medger._

"_You will seek the crown's right to dissolve your marriage?"._

"_The letters have been sent, to Catelyn, to the High Septon, and to the King." Ned said._

"_And I have your oath that her honor will not be besmirched?" Medger asked._

"_I swear it on the Old Gods and the new my lord."._

"_Then you have my blessing Ned." Medger smiled._

"_I thank you."._

That had been weeks ago and the letters were sent, though he'd not spoken of it to the children just yet. He needed to receive the replies back first, the answers to the requests, even though he knew what two of them would say. Talking himself into sending the letters had been easy, once he'd sent them though he realized it was to inform rather than to ask permission.

Luwin had checked the books and laws of the North, to marry under the old gods was his right, that he and Cat had not gave him that option with Elle. Legally he could name Robb his heir, name his children as his trueborn ones just as Maege had hers, something he now wished he'd done for Jon many years earlier. He'd been somewhat forced into action both by Lya and the events in the Godswood and by the letters from Maege and Ser Brynden.

_Lord Stark,_

_I shall arrive within the moon to take Arya to Bear Island, _

_I look forward to seeing you and your family._

_Lady Maege Mormont._

The letter from Brynden arrived not long after and knowing it was time for him to say his goodbyes had really forced his hand. Since then he'd spent far more time with the children also, sparring with them both, Arya enjoying it immensely, Bran too though he was more used to it by now.

As the days grew closer it was getting even harder, family dinners at night for him at least were not as joyful. Arya and Bran noticed and once again it was Elle who fixed it, who knew just what to say to him, to the children, and who was able to raise the mood. He would thank her as he left her to her room each night, both of them eager for him to stay and yet knowing he would not, not yet at least.

"Father, father, the Blackfish is here." Bran said excitedly to him as he was sitting in his solar one morning.

"Is he now, maybe we should send him away, tell him how my son should stay with me, what say you Bran?" he said and Bran glared at him before he saw his smile.

He got up and mussed his hair and both of them walked to welcome the Blackfish to Winterfell, Ned pleased to see he'd brought a dozen men with him.

"Ned it's good to see you again." The Blackfish said when he greeted him.

"You too Brynden, I hadn't expected you for a few more weeks.".

"We made good time on the road, now where's my grandnephew and future squire?" the Blackfish said looking around as if he couldn't see Bran who was standing in front of him.

"Here I am uncle." Bran said and the Blackfish looked down at him.

"Ah, I didn't recognize ya lad, so big you've grown, looking forward to our travels?".

"Aye uncle, very much so.".

"Good lad, we'll be leaving in a few days, so make sure you say your goodbyes.".

"I will uncle.".

"Ser Brynden when we're in public lad, you're a squire now." The Blackfish said and the smile on Bran's face was the truest he'd ever seen.

"Ser Brynden." Bran said standing stiffly.

"Good lad.".

The three days that Brynden stayed seemed to go by so quickly and as the household lined up to say goodbye to his son, Ned looked over to see Lya saying her goodbyes to Summer. The smile that brought to his face was quickly gone as he looked at Arya saying her own goodbyes to Bran.

With Sansa and Robb gone the children had become closer, it had reminded him a little of Lyanna and Benjen at times, and he could see how hard it was for them to say goodbye. His own being just as hard a few moments later, kneeling down and feeling his son's embrace, his own arms wrapped around him as he wished him well.

"I'll make you proud of me father." Bran said softly.

"I am proud of you son, don't you forget that. I love you and I'll miss you.".

"I'll miss you too father." Bran said and all too quickly he was gone.

As he suspected Arya took it hard and he was happy that Maege arrived soon after, the moment Arya saw Lyanna Mormont it was as if all her gloom was replaced by joy. The two girls were inseparable over the next few days, Maege staying longer than the Blackfish had was something he was ever more grateful for. Not only did it give him more time with his daughter, but it also allowed him to speak to Maege about the North.

"How many are living in Wintertown now?" she asked.

"A little over six thousand, more arrive everyday." he said proudly, the town's improvements clear for all to say.

"Wyman's started on the roads." she said and he nodded, the raven having arrived to say he'd begun the work.

"Aye, Galbart is going to begin soon too, and I'm to travel to Moat Caillin with Luwin to make a decision on what to do.".

"You got a lord in mind?" Maege asked.

"When done I was thinking one of Rickard's boys." he said and she nodded.

"He'll be happy with that, I'd have suggested Ser Wendel if we could take him from the sea." she said and he nodded, having had considered that also.

"How's the keep coming along Maege?".

"A year or so to be properly habitable, a few years for it to be finished.".

"And the trade?".

"It's incredible Ned, you should see the benefits in your tax increase." she laughed before turning serious "You hear of Essos?" she asked.

"A note from Wyman, says the Lannisters are handling it according to Ser Richard.".

"And Jon?" she asked.

"Here read." he smirked as he opened a drawer and handed her the letter.

"By the gods." she said before swallowing down her ale.

"Aye, it's a new world Maege, a world of a king who rides dragons.".

Saying goodbye to Winterfell when he traveled to the Vale, the letter that had come to tell him what had happened in King's Landing, seeing his sister laying in the bed in the Tower of Joy, and now saying goodbye to his youngest daughter. These were as close as Ned had ever come to crying in public, the only times he felt like he would lose his composure and let the world see his tears.

Holding Arya in his arms and feeling her sob against him, looking at her and wiping the tears from her eyes and seeing her try to smile as he spoke, drained him. So much so that after she'd left he realized he'd forgotten to give her the gift he'd decided to give her. He and his guards mounted up and raced after her, and as they reached her he saw Maege look at him nervously, worried something bad had happened.

"Forgive me Maege, I forgot to give Arya something.".

"There is nothing to forgive Ned, Arya your father wishes to speak to you." Maege called and Arya rode over to him.

"In all the excitement I forgot to give you a gift." he said smiling at her.

"A gift for me father?" she asked excitedly.

"Aye." he said as he handed her the small knife "This belonged to your great grandmother, your namesake, Arya Flint, she like you was fierce. I've no doubt it'll serve you just as well as it did her.".

"Thank you father, thank you it's so pretty." Arya said and he laughed at that, his daughter thinking a knife was pretty showed not only was the gift right but the decision to let her foster with the Mormont's was too.

"Write me often Arya." he said and she nodded.

Watching her ride over the hills he felt the sadness die down a little, his father had failed his children. Brandon and Lyanna had been forced to be what they were not, tied to lives that led to their end. Benjen had because of it blamed himself for things out of his control and as for him, he had forgotten he was a wolf so desperate was he to be someone else.

Whatever happened he had done better for his, they were happy, content, and would live their lives how they should. Riding back to Winterfell he felt it was now time to do the same, whatever the answers to the letters he sent it didn't matter. He too had a chance to be happy and for the first time in his life, honor would not stand in his way.

**The Vale 296 AC.**

**Domeric Bolton.**

He had enjoyed the tourney, not that he'd lasted very long in it having fallen in the first round and forgone the melee. Seeing the North so well represented had been a surprise to him and to the lords he traveled with. Lord Yohn in particular shocked that Lord Stark had been there, though not so much when he found out that his daughter was fostered there.

For Domeric though it was Jon Snow who'd grabbed his attention, the young lad even he'd heard of in the Vale and someone who Mychel sang the praises of, though not when Harry was around. The stories he'd heard from Harry about the tourney of King's Landing, Mychel had told him the truth of much later. So he'd been keen to see him compete in the tourney and had listened in as Mychel made plans to try and beat him.

That alone would have interested him, that Mychel felt he needed numbers to beat Jon Snow was intriguing to him, just how good was he, he wondered. In the end, the answer was simple, far too good for Mychel and his plans and far too good for Harry to get a rise out of. So he had sought him out and was pleased not only that the lad seemed friendly but that seemed even eager to speak to him.

"_You're Jon Snow?" he said finding the boy walking with two guards and a Direwolf, something else he'd heard of but this part he'd dismissed until he saw it for himself._

"_I am, Ser Domeric." Jon said._

"_Please call me Dom, you were most impressive out there Jon." he said smiling._

"_I've been lucky Dom, I have had excellent trainers and myself and Lord Loras have sparred daily." Jon said and he nodded._

"_Still, it's you who has to step out there and face the swords." he said._

"_How do you find life in the Vale?"._

"_It's good Jon, a much different experience from living in the North, as I'm sure your time in the West has shown."._

"_Aye, much warmer." Jon said with a chuckle._

"_For you perhaps, the Vale can be cold too."._

"_Do you plan to head back North soon?" Jon asked and Domeric noticed how curious he looked._

"_In time, another year or so I'd wager."._

"_Perhaps you should take a trip to the West first Dom, I think you'd enjoy Lannisport, and once you go back home who knows when next you'll get the chance."._

"_Aye, I may just do that."._

"_Should you decide to come just ask any of the captains of the Pinnacle ships for transport, you could take the ship from Gulltown and be in the West much sooner than you'd travel by horse. Just give them my name Dom, I look forward to seeing you."._

"_Aye, you too Jon."._

He'd thought it strange that he'd been invited and wasn't fully sure he'd take the invitation up. It wasn't until he received a letter from his father telling him he'd be needed back soon that he decided. Apparently they'd been brought into the trading agreement that most of the North seemed to be a part of and his father wished him to oversee it. Between that and the invite from Jon Snow, he found himself almost being drawn to Lannisport.

Hearing some of the complaints from the Lord of the Vale at Ysilla Royce's nameday celebrations only made him even more sure he should go. Apparently, they were paying far more in the Vale than other regions were, the lords bemoaning whatever had annoyed the Lannister's so. It made Domeric wonder, was this to do with Jon Snow also, was this because of what Harry and his friends had tried?.

"You're quiet tonight Domeric." Ysilla said taking a seat beside him.

"Am I?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You are, I had hoped for a song." she pouted.

"Then my lady, I shall play you one." he said heading back to his room for his harp.

He passed Mychel and Mya on the way, both hiding in a corner out of Lord Horton's line of sight. He felt sorry for his friend, almost as sorry as he felt for himself, as neither of them would have any choice in who they should wed. He knew Ysilla thought herself half in love with him, though that was truly only because he played the harp and besides she wasn't the Royce he himself fancied.

Not that his father would allow him to marry out of the North, knowing how he thought Domeric already knew who his father sought for his bride. He had met Alys once many years earlier and she was a young girl then, what she'd grown up to be like he had no idea, but he knew his father would seek to see their houses joined. Strategically it was the best match and his father was nothing if not a man who thought in terms such as that.

"What are you going to play." he heard the playful voice say as he walked back to the hall.

"Something soft and romantic to stir a young girl's heart." he said with a smile.

"And what of a girl who's heart is stirred by something else?." Myranda asked as she licked her lips.

"Perhaps my lady can think of some way that my fingers would be put to better use." he said flirting right back and saw the smile on Myranda's face broaden.

"I'm sure I can." she said.

He would be sad to leave the Vale, though he looked forward to traveling to the West when he did so. But knowing that he'd be leaving her behind and that he'd in all likelihood never get the chance to see her again, he felt far sadder as he walked back into the hall than he had when he'd left. Something that was reflected in his playing as he saw more than one or two tears in the hall. As he looked to Myranda he was surprised to see her wiping her eyes with the pink handkerchief and just seeing his gift in her hands, he felt himself grow sadder still.

**Essos 296 AC.**

**Kinvara.**

Saying goodbye to the princess was hard, sending her on her way even more so as she felt it was West and not East she should be sent. Her god though disagreed and it was to him she owed her allegiance to first and foremost, the princess's journey was not the prince's, and their time to meet was not just yet. Why her god asked her to do half the things he did she couldn't tell, she couldn't see the plan at work or what it meant, but she had faith there was one.

Which was why she'd sent Arthur to gather those things many years before, why she'd said goodbye to Melisandre, and been happy to see her friend travel to meet the prince. It was also why she'd done nothing when the Griffin had found the dragons, why she'd performed the mummery as she did. Now standing with Benerro and Moqorro in front of the flames she held the real cloth in her hands and got ready to throw it into the flames.

Sleight of hand wasn't new to her, to any of those who served R'hllor, sometimes it was needed to protect oneself. Other times it was used to confuse and befuddle those who sought answers, this was the first time she'd used it to lie to someone and not felt right doing so. The princess was to believe what R'hllor wished her to believe, there could be no doubt and so she had wiped the blood and switched the cloths as she'd been shown.

"The time is now." Benerro said and she nodded before throwing the bloodstained cloth into the fire.

_The flames burned high and the light though dimmer than when she'd used the princess's blood was bright still and they looked and sought the answers their god dared to show them. The princess grew from a girl to a woman, the prince to a man and beside them stood another, at first she thought it a child, but soon saw it was a dwarf. _

_All three wore black and red and stood beside dragons, a black, a bronze, and a white and in the air, two more flew a green and a gold both with riders on their backs. Try as she might she couldn't make them out and then the images changed and she knew she was not the only one who felt scared by what they saw. A field of ice stretched out before them and upon it moved an army, men, women, giants, beasts, all as far as the eye can see._

_Behind them they came, blue eyes and ice-covered skin, and then the flames fell upon them, dragons flew from the sides, from the front and in the middle, the white dragon flew towards the back. The images changed again, a kraken in the sea, a cloth dragon on fire, a snake impaled on a spear, a lion roaring, black birds as far as the eye could see, and beneath them a white wolf struggling to break free._

_An army of gold marched forward, a city burned and a woman cried out in pain, on and on they went and moved so fast that she couldn't make them out. Until finally, she saw a white tree with red leaves and the laughs rang out loudly._

When it was done she looked to Benerro and Moqorro and saw them speaking to each other, wondering if they had seen what she had and soon finding out they had not. They sat around all night and discussed what it was they saw and she quickly realized they were on different paths, though what hers were she didn't find out until many days later.

She was sitting by the fire when she saw it and she left the very next morning, she had a long way to go and she hoped he would be there when she arrived, hoped she could reach him in time. Her path would take her further than she ever dared and she hoped the cold was not as she feared, and that she'd be back in R'hllor's warm embrace soon.

**Myr 296 AC.**

**Illyrio. **

Despite their agreement the Golden Company would take no part in his plans, he knew that and he accepted it, this was not work for them. Though he wasn't sure if he enjoyed dealing with this man at all, still Hoat had done what he'd asked, even if he'd made a far larger mess than he'd wished for. Paying him even after he'd received good coin for the goods they'd stolen bothered him, but pay him he did.

"Will you be needing me for more work soon?" Hoat asked his lisp as annoying as always.

"No, for now, this should be enough." Illyrio said.

"Then maybe I'll just have to go into business for myself." Hoat said and Illyrio shrugged his shoulders, not caring if he did or didn't.

"There could be some repercussions for your actions." Illyrio said and Hoat laughed.

"What care I of repercussions with the Iron Bank on my side.".

"Just warning you." Illyrio said and Hoat nodded.

He was glad he was done with him, the mummery over with, and should they actually catch up with the Brave Companions then the lions would turn their anger on the Iron Bank and not he. Which was just as well, he knew full well the capacity of the lions and wasn't yet ready to face them full on. He needed them bloodied and weakened before he'd move in for the kill and there was plenty of time for that.

"Where is the prince?" he asked his steward and the man led to the prince's room.

"In here master." the steward said and he nodded as the unsullied opened the door.

Viserys had been overly drugged, so much so that his mind or what he had of it was even more addled, Illyrio instructing his men to spin him tales of who he truly was. So as he entered the room it was not Viserys Targaryen he was speaking to, it was Aerys and he knew it was almost time.

"Where have you been Lord Varys?" Viserys asked.

"I've been off seeing to your future subjects my king, listening to tales my little birds have brought me.".

"And what tales are they?".

"That the kingdom awaits your return, your grace, they believe you died at the hands of the Kingslayer, as if a man could kill a dragon." he said and chuckled as Viserys did likewise.

"Indeed, you did well Lord Varys, but I tire of hiding in this place, my people need me and the time for the dragon to return is on hand.".

"It is my king and your enemies?".

"Burn them Lord Varys, I shall burn them all." Viserys said as he cackled loudly.

"Of course your grace.".

Leaving the laughing fool there he walked from the room, it was almost time to put the finishing touches to it, the hair was long and straggly and the nails had grown, but he was still not close enough. He needed him to be madder, to fully believe he was Aerys reborn and it would take more moons for that to be the case. Once it was then and only then could he do what needed to be done.

He was getting ready to go back to Westeros when the note came and he almost couldn't believe his luck, a dragon they had a dragon. That they needed books on such was not a problem but it meant it was to Pentos and not King's Landing he would travel, a dragon put things more in their favor. It was a game-changer and no army, not even the unbloodied lions could stand in their way now.

"We sail to Pentos." he said to the captain of the Bountiful Harvest and he motioned to the young blonde to follow him to his room, he was in the mood to celebrate after all.

**?????.**

Time had confused him for so long, choices, decisions, paths taken and those not all had confounded him. The line between the reality he faced and the realities that were possible all blurring together and making him do things that were not in his interest. So he had gone away and hidden deep beneath the sea and once there he had tried to follow a single pathway, a single stream.

Where it had led him was strange and unlike the others, with this one, he managed to complete the journey, traveling the others he fell along the way, sometimes sooner than others but always falling though. The biggest problem had been that he sought the unobtainable, he sought a way out. That was no longer possible and so he had resolved to just continue to be. To live and then perhaps then he could still manage his goals, after all, if he could survive the upcoming fight, if he focussed on that, then anything was possible.

"How long?" Bloodraven said and the child looked to him almost stunned to hear him speak.

"Too long." she said.

"How long?".

"Almost two years, what did you see?" she asked.

"The future." he said as he smirked.


	93. A King is Born.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Essos Dany chases after Aegon and meets new friends, Margaery receives a letter which brightens her day, Tyrion and Arianne have a conversation where a truth is revealed and Jon travels to Summerhall and to the Tower of Joy.

**Summerhall 296 AC.**

**Jon.**

They were less than a day from it and both he and Rhaenix were nervous, this was where it had all almost ended. They had lost so much here and yet it was also where his father was born, where Duncan the Tall saved his grandmother and ensured his father was born. Among salt and smoke his father had been brought into this world and because of it, he'd believed himself to be the Prince That Was Promised.

  


Now according to everyone that was him, it was always supposed to be him, and not even death it seemed was going to stop that. Mya had shown him as much, Rhaenys agreed with her, and he'd seen the dragon fly over Summerhall, was it true? Was he inevitable as Mya said? And if so was he worth it? Sitting there under the bright light of the sun he questioned it, as he had since she'd spoken to him.

  


"What's on your mind, my king?" Arthur asked taking him from his thoughts.

"What?" he said shaking his head.

"There are times when I look at you and I see your mother, Jae, others when you are your father's son. Right now it's the latter, so speak, what's on your mind, my king?".

"I…Mya, the things she showed me, the things she said, it's...I don't know it's one thing being told you're some prophesized prince, it's another seeing it, being shown that no matter what, you were almost meant to be.".

"What did she show you?.".

"What do you know of Prince Duncan?." he asked.

"The Prince of Dragonflies." Arthur said with a chuckle "I know he married for love, that he gave up the throne for the woman he wished to be with." Arthur said.

"And?.".

"That he and so many more lost their lives in Summerhall.".

"He was supposed to be my grandfather." Jon said and Arthur looked at him oddly.

"How could that be?.".

"I don't know Arthur, but his wife, Jenny she was pregnant with the man who was supposed to be my father, Daeron Targaryen he would have been named, as would I.". Jon said sadly.

"But if, then how?" Arthur asked confused.

"I had to be born, when Prince Duncan when Jenny died, they switched me. I don't know how but they switched me.".

"And you believe this?" Arthur asked.

"I was taken away in the embrace of a dragon and then returned, that's what she told me. I saw it, Arthur, with Rhaenys, I saw it, I know how crazy it sounds, believe me, I do, but I saw it." Jon said softly.

"Saw what?.".

"I saw the dragon over Summerhall, over the Red Keep, over Casterly Rock and over the Tower of Joy. I saw a dragon being born, I was that dragon Arthur, Rhaenys was, Tyrion was.".

"You realize how that sounds?" Arthur said and Jon laughed.

"I realize more than you think. You think I don't wish to ignore all of this, that I don't worry I'm as mad as my grandfather was? Every day I find myself worrying about that, thinking of that, do you think me mad Arthur?." he asked his eyes on the knight.

"I don't know my king." Arthur answered and Jon was glad of the honesty.

"When you do give me a shout, I'd really like to know." Jon said as he got up and walked over to lay down, Arthur chuckling behind him.

  


Sleep though was hard to find that day, just speaking of what Mya had told him left it playing on his mind. In both lives he had lost his father and mother before he was born, almost as if that too was predestined. Prince Duncan had given up his throne for love, and while his father had hoped to keep his, had he not done the same thing in a way? Had he not basically thrown away what he was, to be who he wished to be, to be with who he wished to be with?.

  


"_Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty. What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms ... or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy."._

_   
_

He woke up with a start, the voice reverberating in his head, a woman's voice and he wondered if it was his mother he'd heard or Elia, the words feeling somewhat familiar to him. As he threw some water on his face and stood by the small stream he tried to remember where he'd heard them before, it didn't take him long and he resolved to ask Oberyn to bring him a copy of Elia's letter when next they met.

  


"Are you well my king?" Arthur asked.

"I am, bad dreams Arthur." he said with a soft smile.

"I was thinking, Prince Duncan, you should speak to Barristan about him." Arthur said and Jon nodded.

"I will, you ready?." he asked.

"I am.".

  


With night just about to fall he climbed up on Rhaenix's back, the flight taking them only a few hours. Looking down on the keep he smiled to see it was exactly as he had seen it in his visions, Rhaenix seeming even happier as she looked at the large open space in the middle. She landed carefully and as he and Arthur climbed down Jon looked around.

  


They were in the middle of the castle grounds themselves, what he imagined had once been the Godswood, though it was empty now. It did however provide cover for Rhaenix and as he walked over and leaned in, he felt his sister's own feelings threatening to burst forward.

  


"Rhae?".

"I'm well little brother, tired, I wish to rest." she said her voice far softer than usual.

"I'm here for you." he said and she brushed up against him, not more than a moment later she'd closed her eyes and was asleep.

  


He and Arthur began to walk around the Godswood, no trees had grown here, there was little grass and very few flowers and plants, it was if life had decided to abandon this place. They walked into the crumbling ruins and as they did he suddenly got an image in his head, a silver-haired man sitting alone playing his harp, the stars shining above him.

  


"Arthur, did my father ever come here?" he asked.

"Alone, only alone my king." Arthur said and Jon smiled at that, he could understand not wishing to share certain things with others.

  


They entered a large room and he could see scorch marks on the floor, though no natural fire caused these. The stone itself had almost melted beneath them and he couldn't imagine just how much heat that would require. Harrenhal's towers had been blackened by Balerion's flames, but here the stone was almost glassy like and colorless.

  


Moving further into the room he felt as if he was walking among shadows, each time he blinked he could see them, those who had walked these halls before were all calling to him now. They kept walking, Arthur letting him lead the way and Jon not understanding why he desired to go this way and not that, or why he ignored this room while walking into a different one.

  


"Jae?" Arthur said but he barely heard him.

  


His eyes closed he listened to the music, the celebration, and the happy voices, following them as they danced, as they moved around the room. He saw his great, great grandfather Aegon the Unlikely sitting on a chair, saw Duncan the Tall standing to his right, he saw his grandmother speaking to the woman who could have been she, both of them heavily pregnant.

  


He moved closer and they began to move to another room, Jon hurrying after them in an attempt to catch them, to speak to them even though they were ghosts of the past. Entering the other room he saw a pyre and resting above it a number of dragon eggs, beneath it lay jars of a green liquid and yet his attention was drawn away from it. The man moved quickly and so he followed him, looking on as he began to spill green liquid around the edge of the room.

  


"Stop, what are you doing?" he shouted and for the briefest moment, the man and Prince Duncan looked to him.

  


The fire began then and as he looked on he saw the man try to run, his grey robe catching a flame and yet compared to others he was lucky, inside the room the green fire exploded. Prince Duncan grabbed his wife but the flames were too quick and were upon them before they could move. He looked to see Aegon covered in flame and followed as Duncan the Tall helped his grandmother from the room.

  


"You lad, watch her, I need to go back in." Duncan called out and Jon looked at him as if he was crazy "Now Lad, there's not much time, protect the princess." Duncan said and Jon moved and knelt down beside his grandmother.

"It will all be alright." he said and she smiled at him and reached her hand to his face.

"The innocence of youth, nothing will ever be the same after today." she said softly.

"Do you need anything?" he asked and she shook her head before she cried out in pain.

  


More and more people surrounded them and a woman knelt down and shouted for others to bring water and cloth, and he realized then that the babe was coming, his father was being born. Was this it? This the answer he sought? He felt torn, a part of him telling him to stay and another telling him to go back inside. It was that part he listened to and as he walked through the flames he felt no heat.

  


He found himself in darkness and as he looked around he saw it on the floor, the egg seeming to shine and he reached out to touch it, the warmth was dull but it was there. He turned and saw another and then another, moving through the room he found a chest and tried to open it to no avail. Looking up he saw the moon high in the sky, the light reflecting, and then it was darkness once again.

  


"Jae.".

"Jae.".

"My king?.".

  


He opened his eyes to see Arthur looking at him, his features showing both his concern and his relief. Reaching out he took Arthur's offered hand and stood up finding himself in the first room he had walked into. Arthur looked at him warily and even more so when Jon began to run, through one room and another until finally stopping, the hole in the floor barely big enough to fit someone and yet he knew it was there for him.

  


"Down there, Arthur, I need to go down there." he said and as he looked down he saw the reflection of the egg in the darkness.

  


**Essos 296 AC.**

**Dany.**

**   
**

The cages they had made for the dragons were more for them to rest or hide than anything else, and once they left Volantis and were out on the road she released them. Both Rhaegal and Ellagon more than happy to be free to fly and soon she was laughing as they chased after and caught a bird in the sky. Shiera seemed more subdued and Sandor was ever watchful, but the road was empty and they rode unbothered.

  


Where they were going she had no idea, Kinvara giving them the vaguest of directions, they were to head east and that was it, nothing more to be said. Looking at the map that Benerro had given them, Dany couldn't see where Aegon and Jon Connington would go. There were cities out there, great cities, and small cities but why they'd go east made no sense to her.

  


Shiera too didn't seem too happy about it and despite what she said Dany knew there was something on her aunt's mind. She was however willing to wait until she brought it up with her herself, feeling that she owed her that much. The dragons would come in and rest ever so often, despite not liking the cages at all they would accept them, if only briefly.

  


"Here." Sandor said as they neared a small stream.

"It's still early." she said unhappy they were stopping.

"We may not find a place like this for a bit, there'll be fish in the stream, so we and the dragons can eat." he said and she nodded.

  


She joined Sandor in the water as he began to catch the fish, how he was able to do it was beyond her. Still, she tried to do the same as he and only ended up getting soaked, not enjoying it when he laughed or splashed her more than once on purpose.

  


"Stop it." she said as she spluttered and wiped her face.

"Stop what?" he said with a smirk.

"You know what you stupid fucker.". she said before she was splashed again "Right you asked for it." she said and for the next half hour they both spent their time just throwing water at each other.

"Come on, lets eat, I'm fucking starving." Sandor said eventually.

"You're always starving, you hungry…".

"Dany." she heard the warning tone in Shiera's voice and both of them laughed as they carried the fish over to the fire.

  


She found it almost as appetizing as the dragons did, Ellagon and Rhaegal both eating two each, Sandor also ate two, the big hungry fucker that he is she thought with a giggle. When she woke the next morning it was to break her fast on more fish and then to spar with Sandor, nothing too strenuous but just enough to keep in shape. Once they were finished and she'd washed they were off again, the dragons once again free to fly and happy to do so.

  


It seemed to be endless, they met some people on the road, and yet, for the most part, they traveled alone. What surprised her was both the dragon's growth and that they spent less and less time needing to rest, not that the cages were any use for them now. They had also moved on to larger prey, goats, sheep, ground hares, and when they ate birds one was no longer enough.

  


Each night though she'd find herself wrapped up with Ellagon and she'd look to see Shiera do the same, she'd talk to her, hear her chirp and occasionally hear a voice in her head. By the time they passed Mantarys the dragons were the size of small horses, the flames they could produce were hotter and burned for longer too. She had been looking forward to going into the town itself, thinking if Aegon and Jon Connington were anywhere out here, it would be there.

  


"No, we must move forward." Shiera said.

"Why, we could rest in there, a nice bed and a bath, they could be in there aunt.".

"If they are then they are dead, trust me, niece, we don't want to be seen here, especially not with dragons." Shiera said firmly.

"Sandor?" she asked and he nodded.

"I think Shiera is right, it's best we move on.".

"We move on then." she said glad to see the relieved smile on her aunt's face.

  


Since Volantis she'd been somewhat more willing to listen and do what others said, occasionally she'd argue and sometimes she'd need to bite her tongue, but she'd realized that other people knew more than her. If Sandor said something wasn't safe then she'd listen, if Shiera spoke of a place with more knowledge of it than she, then she really shouldn't argue. As they passed Mantarys though she felt a little reluctant, the idea of a warm bath was really appealing she thought, sighing when the city was out of view.

  


By the time they reached the ruined city of Bhorash they'd been traveling for a couple of moons at least, Dany having lost track of how long exactly they'd been out here. Instead relying on the fact that the dragons were now almost as big as the horses they rode, and her hair was now long enough that Sandor had stopped calling her a bald fucker. Apparently now she was fuzzy fucker and he delighted in rubbing his hand on her head and annoying her. Though she quite liked it too at times, not that she'd ever let him know that, annoying fucker that he was.

  


"What are you chuckling at?" he said as he rode up beside her.

"Nothing." she said chuckling more.

"Come, we need to get dinner." he said riding away.

"Shiera we'll be back in a bit." she shouted as she raced after him.

  


They didn't have too far to ride to and found the goats unattended, taking her bow she took down the first easily, the second was a little harder and the last almost got away. The rest of the herd had scattered and she jumped off her horse helping Sandor to put two in front of him, and one her, before they rode back. They enjoyed the night as both they and the dragons ate better than they had for a few days.

  


It was a few weeks later when it happened, she'd had a dream that night of a young girl being chased, the men wearing leather and carrying spears. The look of fear on the girl's face woke her up and as Dany looked around she felt they were close. She walked over to the tree Sandor slept against and woke him up, unsurprisingly finding him in a terrible mood.

  


"What they fuck?.

"We have to go now, she needs us." she said and he looked at her and then almost panicked.

"Shiera?."

"No, the girl, please Sandor, we need to go." she pleaded and he nodded before grabbing his sword.

  


After waking Shiera and once Ellagon and Rhaegal took to the air they began to ride fast. The night's sky was clear and the moon full as she rode and she felt they were close, as they came to a hill she knew it was to be here. When they rode over it though she found that they were alone with no sign of girl anywhere, and she was starting to feel foolish when she heard the scream.

  


Looking around she saw Ellagon and Rhaegal near a small shape on the ground and she moved quickly to it, seeing the panicked look on the young girl's face.

  


"You have nothing to fear, they won't harm you." she said and the girl didn't seem to believe her moving further away from the dragons "Shiera call them.".

"Rhaegal, Ellagon Naejot nyke sir." (Rhaegal, Ellagon, Come here) Shiera said and the dragons chirped before flying to her. Dany looking back to see her aunt stroking each of them and hearing their trills from where she stood.  


"You are safe, we won't harm you, I promise." she said and the girl seemed to relax some.

"I, they, this one has never seen such things." the girl said.

"They are dragons, what is your name little one?" Dany asked reaching out a hand which the girl took.

"This one is called Missandei." the girl said with a soft smile on her face.

"My name is Daenerys but my friends call me Dany, Missandei.".

"Dany." the girl said smiling more now.

  


**Highgarden 296 AC.**

**Margaery.**

**   
**

The preparations for Garlan's wedding took up some of her time, as did her own studies and she also tried her best to keep busy. Being with Sansa helped, they'd gone hawking again with her brother and Sansa had allowed Willas to show what a non warg could do. While not as successful as Sansa had been while warging, it still was most impressive and it left the rest of them unable to compete.

  


Her nights though were far longer than she wished and her dreams were not the ones she wanted. Once she'd fully recovered from her illness and felt sure she was strong enough again, she tried to repeat what had happened. While she knew it was unlikely the pin played any part it was all she knew that had happened differently that day, and so she pricked her finger once again and lay in bed and waited.

  


Sleep came, the dreams however did not, and she woke the next morning once again annoyed and frustrated. So much so that her grandmother practically demanded that she come spend the day with her. It didn't take long for the conversation to happen, she knew it would and in the end was glad of it, though not so much at the beginning.

  


"This is not like you Margaery." her grandmother said as they sat in her solar.

"What's not like me?.".

"This, mooning around, I know you're missing Jon, but you've been parted before, and will again.".

"It's different this time, harder." she said as she huffed.

"Why?.".

"We're married grandmother, my husband and I are married and I've spent only a few hours with him since we were wed." she said shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have married him then should you." her grandmother said and she turned to look at her.

"What?." she snapped.

"Had you actually given any thought into what you did, had he, then you'd have realized the folly of what you were doing." Margaery barely let her grandmother finish, standing up and moving to the room "Sit down at once young lady." her grandmother snapped.

  


She glared at her for a moment but it had no effect on her grandmother, her stare was far more practiced than her own. So reluctantly she walked back to her seat and sat down, sighing as she did so.

  


"Oh my sweet child, I don't mean to be so harsh. I know how you both feel about each other, it's why I was so happy when the match was made, so happy for you both." her grandmother said reaching out and taking her hand in hers.

"But I don't.." Margaery said and Olenna chuckled.

"I know, you're upset not so much by missing Jon, oh I know you do, but it's also because your brother is to be wed soon and you can see him having the wedding you did not. That's why I wanted you to wait sweetling, so when you and Jon were ready then you too would have that day.".

"I never, we never..".

"Thought, I know." her grandmother said and she chuckled with her this time.

  


Later as she, her mother, Sansa, and Mira along with her cousins were fitted for their dresses she felt somewhat better. Even more so that night at dinner and over the next few days she pushed herself more and more into her daily activities. Even her nights became better, her dreams returning and some she'd found to be far more interesting than others.

  


They were in the gardens when the letters arrived, one from Loras and one from Jon, Sansa looking on excitedly as she watched her take it. She wanted nothing more than to just open it, to tear it open and read it then and there, and yet she also wished to read it alone in her room. So she decided it for the best to read Loras's one out loud and to save Jon's for later, hoping Sansa would understand.

  


_Marge,_

_I should be setting off within the moon, unfortunately, things are quite busy here and Lord Jaime and Lady Dacey won't be able to attend. So you'll be stuck with just me I'm afraid, I am looking forward to seeing you all even if it felt like just yesterday that I was there. Give my best to Mother and Father and to Garlan and Willas, and I'll see you and Sansa and all the rest in a moon or so._

_Loras._

_   
_

She felt both happy and sad at the letter, she had hoped the Lannister's would have come back, that Joy would have come at least. Though she knew that after her nameday and the Tourney that expecting people to come for the wedding also was a bit much. She also felt a little worried, as did Sansa, that Loras didn't mention Jon in his letter.

  


"Sansa, would it be, would you mind." she said and Sansa smiled at her shaking her head already knowing what she was about to ask.

"No, I understand, will you tell me afterward, what you can any way?." Sansa asked.

"I will." she said and placed the letter in her pocket.

  


She shared Loras's letter with her mother and grandmother and found out they had received a similar one from him and from the Lannisters. Then she spent the whole of the day just waiting for it to be time to retire for the evening, time seeming to almost crawl she felt until she found herself hurrying to her room that night. Once inside she lay down on her bed and opened the letter, smiling when she saw the handwriting.

  


_My dearest wife,_

_   
_

_I've been so busy since I came back, have had so much to do, and yet even filling my time can't make up for the fact that I long to be elsewhere, to be with someone else. There are moments throughout the day where I find myself reaching down and touching your favor, or when in my room I find myself holding gifts you've given me. I look at your picture and talk to it and find it a poor substitute for who I wish I was speaking to. Laying in my bed I think back to a night when I lay beside my wife. When I felt her arms around me and her head on my chest. _

_   
_

_I wish it was all over, that we were just together and could live our lives, that we could have the future we deserve. I've never wanted the crown as much as I do right now, as I know once I have it then it's done. I can be with the woman I love, have the life I'm supposed to, and we never need to be parted by anyone's choice but our own. I miss you so much and think of you always, your smile, listening to your voice, and how I feel when I'm with you._

_   
_

_My heart no longer is mine and mine alone, it's yours, and I gave it to you freely and without hesitation. Look after it for me until we meet again and know that until we do I am less than I wish to be. Only with you am I the man I should be, the man I want to be, the man I could be._

_   
_

_I am no longer Just Jon because I'm no longer alone, it's not just me or just you, from now on there is only us._

_   
_

_Your Husband._

_   
_

Rolling over on her back she looked at the letter once again smiling as she wiped her eyes, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on where he'd signed it and placed it on the table. Holding the pin in her hand she pricked her finger yet again and let the blood pool, and closing her eyes she hoped to see her husband in her dreams that night.

  


**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

**   
**

He waved his uncle off, Jaime standing beside him as The Lion's Mane set out into the bay. Kevan not wasting any time and setting sail for Myr, as it was it would take him almost a moon to get there and who knows how long to negotiate with the Company of the Rose. Tyrion and Harys would take the reins in Lannisport, though Harys would do most of the work as Tyrion had other things in his mind.

  


Trying to figure out just what to tell her, how to even bring it up, was hard enough and despite all the reassurances he was still incredibly nervous to do so. He knew he'd fallen for her hard, everything about her interested him when he was with her, be it in bed, or just speaking to her, the world around him ceased to exist. So much so that Lygaron got angry with him for not spending enough time with him, actually huffed and refused to speak to him for a day or two.

  


He cursed Jon for not being there with him, as trying to placate an annoyed dragon was so beyond his capability. It was actually Sarella who managed to do so and when he heard what caused the upset, he both found it funny and it bothered him also. His dragon was jealous and so to make him less so Sarella had told him that Arianne would leave soon, while this had made Lygaron happy, it had the opposite effect on him.

  


"You hungry?" Jaime asked and he nodded, both of them walking to the tavern rather than riding back to the Rock.

"Where do you think they are now?" he asked Jaime as they strolled through the streets.

"They must have left High Heart, Summerhall maybe? How fast can they travel?." Jaime asked and Tyrion knew he meant how fast can a dragon actually fly.

"I've no idea, but faster than anyone else could I'd wager." he said and his brother laughed though it was a hollow one.

  


He knew Jaime worried, as did he himself, though how anyone could harm Jon on Rhaenix's back or with Arthur with him was beyond him. Still, he knew that as long as Jon was out there his brother wouldn't relax, and so he hoped they'd return within the time he'd said. After eating they rode back to Casterly Rock and he made his way to his solar before sending Satin to find Arianne, the boy coming back and telling him she was her cousins.

  


He sent her a note asking to meet him on the beach when she was ready and then prepared himself to tell her the truth. It felt strange to him, his family, Jon, they had been the ones to speak to him of who he was, what he was, while he had while accepting it, still never really said it to anyone. He'd called himself what it made him and spoken of his fears of what he was, but actually coming out and saying he was Aerys's son, he was a Targaryen, he'd not done yet.

  


In a way he didn't feel one, he was a Lannister and had always been a Lannister, his family saw him as a Lannister. Jon had said he was both and yet despite feeling the extra kinship with Jon that the blood ties brought, or with Lygaron, in a way he still saw himself as only a Lannister. A part of him feared he was about to lose that now, that once he spoke openly the truth he was about to become something he wasn't sure he wished to be.

  


"My lord, Princess Arianne has headed down to the beach." Satin said and he nodded.

"Where's Bronn?" he asked.

"He's given lessons to Walder and Jors my lord, Loras, and Brienne too.".

"Very well, why don't you head down to them Satin, I won't be needing you for the rest of the day." he said with a smile.

"Are you sure my lord?.".

"Aye, I'll see you on the morrow.".

  


Once Satin had left he got ready, walking far more slowly to the lift and taking it down to the vaults. The two guards at the entrance to the rooms nodding to him as he passed, he heard the voices of what he assumed to be Tyene and Sarella in one of the rooms and walked out onto the beach itself. Arianne was standing near the water and even from here he could see the curves of her body.

  


Her dress was both blowing loose in the wind and molded to her body and he had to shake the image from his head before he got to her, his mind needing to be focussed on what he had to say and do. Once he reached her she leaned down and kissed him, and he found he couldn't quieten that voice in the back of his head which said it would be the last time she did so.

  


"My lion wished to speak to me?" she asked her voice playful.

"I did, can we sit?.".

"Of course.".

  


They took a seat on a small dune and he once again took a deep breath, holding it in for some time before he breathed out slowly.

  


"There is something I need to tell you, something I've wanted to tell you since you arrived here." he said, and had he been able to look at her face he'd have seen the smile on it.

"Tell me?" she said excitedly.

"Do you know of the Maesters? Of what they did and why Jon did what he did with them? He asked catching her by surprise, her tone showing this was not what she'd expected him to say.

"I know some, my uncle said it was a conspiracy against the Targaryens." she said and looked to him to see if she got it right.

"It was, they wished to wipe the dragons and the Targaryens from the world.".

"They failed." she said with a small laugh.

"They did. But to do this, to ensure it was done, they placed Maesters everywhere, Sunspear, Casterly Rock, Winterfell, almost every great house and where they could not their strongest bannermen had a Maester that belonged to this conspiracy. Here Creylen played his part.". he said almost angrily.

"What did he do?." she asked and he felt her fingers on his face.

"My mother." he said and closed his eyes to compose himself "My mother's death wasn't an accident, they wished to see her die, her and the babe she carried.".

"Oh Tyrion, I'm so sorry." she said and she took her hand in her own, bringing it to her lips and kissing it.

"At first we believed that it was simply to help further antagonize my father, to take away the one person who he'd listen to, the one person he'd not wish to shame. While I was in Essos though Jon found out there was more to it, much more." he said and he felt his eyes water.

"Tyrion?.".

"Aerys was a man of many lusts, many desires, being a king he was used to getting what he wanted and it didn't matter to him how he achieved that." he said his breath hitching "My mother was one of those he lusted after, be it because of herself or that she was Tywin's wife, he wanted her and no one could stop him.".

"Tyrion, I..oh my lion." she said as she began to realize.

"Tywin Lannister was not my father, Aerys was, I am a child born of…"

  


He never got to finish, both his tears and the embrace she wrapped him up in smothering his words. Instead, he sobbed against her, perhaps the longest and hardest he'd cried since he'd found out the truth, and for how long he couldn't tell. Arianne though held him through it all, not once did she let go and when he finally began to calm down she wiped his eyes with her handkerchief.

  


"I wanted to tell you when you arrived, truly I did, but I wished to see you, to be with you and I didn't want to..., I hoped I..., I understand that this changes things." he said shakily.

"What?." she asked confused.

"This, it changes things I know, I'm sorry Ari." he said and as she looked at him he couldn't place her expression.

"Changes? what changes? Am I to feel differently about you over your father, you think Aerys is worst to me than Tywin?" she asked almost angrily "After what Tywin did to my family, you think anyone could be worse than he?.".

"No.".

"No, Aerys was a mad man, he too caused my family great pain and suffering, but it was Tywin Lannister that my father blamed, that my uncle blamed, that I blamed and yet I am with you despite this. So why would this change things between us?" she asked and he looked to her, she was angry with him and he wasn't sure why.

"I am a child born of rape." he said.

"Yet you are the same man I allowed in my bed last night and the night before, the same man who moves my heart like no other. Do you really think so little of me that you think who your father was matters to me, is that who you are? Are you with me because my father is the Prince of Dorne?.".

"No..".

"Then why would you think that I'm with you or would not be with you based on who your father is?.".

  


He realized it then, the anger, it wasn't directed at him over who he was or who his father was, she was angry at him because she thought he was suggesting something he was not.

  


"I never thought that based on you Ari, I thought it based on me." he said.

"Explain it to me?." she said her voice almost pleading.

"All my life I've been what I am, a dwarf, a Lannister, people see me for how they wish and I knew that and dealt with it. I was never to be a fit consort for a highborn lady despite my status." he said and he raised his hand when she went to speak "And then I met a beautiful princess who didn't seem to care." he said.

"I don't." she said determinedly.

"But you too knew me for who you thought I was, and now I find that is a lie, I'm not that man, I'm someone else.".

"So you worried I'd reject you?.".

"I did, not because of you Ari, because of me, because of how I've felt all my life, because of how I feel about you.".

"How do you feel about me?" she asked the excitement back in her voice now.

"I love you." he said looking down at the sand.

"Good, I love you too my lion, or is it my dragon now." she said and when he looked back up at her and saw the smile on her face he found he didn't care.

  


He wished for nothing more than to just ravish her there and then and he could see that she too was eager, but there was something else he needed to do. So he stood up and reached out his hand to help her up, once she was they began to walk to the cave. Lygaron was awake and Tyrion wondered if the dragon had felt his emotions, was he the same as Rhaenix was with Jon in that regard?.

  


Though that was truly a matter for another time, he walked over and leaned in and felt the dragon's joy at both his presence and the calm that was in his heart now.

  


"This is Lygaron, my dragon." he said as Arianne gasped.

  


**Essos 296 AC.**

**Sandor.**

**   
**

The girl was a slave and a runaway and according to Dany and the girl herself, there could be people coming after her. Sandor found that abhorrent, that a girl this age was a slave was not unexpected, this whole place ran on slaves. The reason that she'd run though sickened him and he hoped the people who owned her turned up, he prayed for it really.

  


Once she'd calmed down and eaten. the girl Missandei, told them that she belonged to a man named Kraznys mo Nakloz, one of the Good Masters of Astapor. She was a scribe, used to translate for the master and to help him sell the unsullied to those who spoke different languages. They'd been visiting Meereen and one of the Great Masters had taking a liking to her, and she'd overheard Kraznys agree to sell her to him. What the man wished to do to her sickened him and even as beaten down as Missandei was she had run and run far.

  


"Is she asleep?" he asked when Shiera came and sat beside him.

"She is, Dany is next to her.".

"Good, they will come on the morrow." he said and she nodded.

"The unsullied are formidable Sandor, if they send enough we don't stand a chance." Shiera said worriedly.

"You, Dany and Missandei can hide among the rocks there, Dany with her bow can take out some and I can handle the rest.".

"The dragons will help too." she said and he nodded.

"Go get some sleep, I'll keep watch." he said and she stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Be safe." she said softly.

  


He saw them in the distance the next morning a dozen men carrying spears and one on a horse, they were moving fast and he knew it would only take an hour or so before they reached them. Waking up the girls he hated the look of fear on Missandei's face, no girl of that age should ever feel that way he thought and resolved to take that fear away. Sending Dany to the rocks he told her to wait for his single and then Ellagon and Rhaegal took to the sky, both dragons ready if needed and so they waited for the men to come closer.

  


When they arrived he saw them more clearly now and he felt the doubt begin to rise, there was more than he thought, twenty not counting the man on the horse and the odds were way against them. Dany could take a few and he a few more and he hoped the dragons could take the rest, closing his eyes he stood firm and waited for someone to speak.

  


He didn't speak the broken Valyrian that most spoke in Essos, knowing only some words and so after the man had spoken for a few minutes he chuckled having understood none of it.

  


"What the fuck did you just say?" he said laughing.

"Girl, come this way, you give." the man said then in the common tongue, broken though it was.

"Fuck off." he said and watched as the man took the small whip in his hand and moved it, the unsullied raising their spears.

"You give or you die." the man said and before Sandor could move the arrow flew catching the man in his throat.

  


He reached down for his sword at the same time as the screeches of the dragons began, the noise of the man falling to the ground lost among the other sounds. The unsullied had formed into a group, their spears out and the formation impenetrable and he hoped the dragons could do what he could not.

  


"Mossador, Marselen, Iōragon Ilagon." (Mossador, Marselen, Stand Down) he heard Missandei say as she and Dany moved out from the rocks.

  


He cursed them both, Shiera too when she moved also and was thankful that Dany at least still had her bow trained on the men. Missandei walked over to the man on the ground and he stiffened when she got close to the unsullied, though no man moved to stop her or grab her. Instead, she bent down and picked up the small whip and brought it to Dany, handing it to her and nodding.

  


"Dovaogēdy iōragon ilagon." (Unsullied stand down.) Dany said and yet no one moved "Dracarys Ellagon." Dany said and the flames lit up the sky.

"Dracarys Rhaegal." Shiera said a moment later and the green dragon did just as his sister had.

"Dovaogēdy iōragon ilagon." (Unsullied stand down.) Dany said once again.

"Mossador, Marselen, Iōragon Ilagon, rȳbagon kostilus." (Mossador, Marselen, Stand Down, listen please) Missandei said and Sandor relaxed seeing them lower their shields.

"Missandei Iksis dāez kostā umbagon lēda zirȳla." (Missandei is free you can stay with her) Dany said "Iā kostā jikagon arlī naejot se āeksia, nyke epagon ao naejot iderēbagon" (Or you can go back to the masters, I ask you to choose).

"Umbagon ." (Stay) one of the unsullied said.

"Umbagon ." another quickly added.

"Umbagon ." the rest said as one.

  


He watched as Dany stepped forward, the whip in her hand and her bow on her back, she threw the whip down a few feet from the unsullied and Ellagon flew close to it.

  


"Dracarys Ellagon." she said and the whip was then covered in flame "Hen bisa tubis iksā dāez vali, aōha vējes iksis aōhon se aōhon mērī." (From this day you are free men, your fate is yours and yours alone.) Dany said and even Sandor was moved by the powerful way she said so.

  


Mossador and Marselen it turned out were Missandei's brothers and the leader of the group was a man named Grey Worm. Missandei having explained to them how the names of the unsullied were chosen and how they were changed regularly, Sandor feeling a chill run down his spine at that thought for some reason. You were who you were, having someone else tell you that you were not, disturbed him.

  


They ate horse that night, Missandei couldn't ride and the unsullied were foot soldiers and so they killed the horse and shared it amongst themselves. The dragons flying off to hunt their own food. With Meereen and Slavers Bay out of the question now, they headed North towards the Dothraki Sea, Sandor feeling more comfortable with the escort they had with them.

  


Missandei sat in front of Dany on her horse, he and Shiera on theirs and behind them the twenty unsullied marched, the dragons flying ahead of them. They would keep close to the river for now, though soon they'd be leaving it behind and yet Sandor couldn't help but feel they were traveling in the wrong direction.

  


**Summerhall 296 AC.**

**Arthur.**

**   
**

The tale that Jae had told him disturbed him for a few reasons, not only did it sound crazy, mad, and that would have been enough, but how he spoke of it reminded him far too much of his father. His initial observations of his king were that he was both his parents, Rhaegar's seriousness and Lyanna's ability to have fun, on some occasions though he showed what to Arthur were some of Rhaegar's worst traits.

  


At times he could seem obsessive, driven, only not in the direction he would prefer him to be focussed on. Instead, like his father, it was prophecy and things that Arthur didn't understand that Jae's mind would turn to. Where it not for Jaime and Walder, or for what he'd seen Jae do himself then he may have found himself doubting him far more than he did. Yet still, at times, he found the doubt to be almost overwhelming, almost threatening to be the only thing on is mind.

  


Listening to him speak of what he and Mya Rivers had spoken of, seeing him collapse in the middle of the ruined hall and then watching him frantically run and point to a hole in the ground, his doubt was once again threatening to make his choices for him. In the end, he was glad it did not, sitting with Jae around the fire and looking at the eggs he couldn't believe it, and he dared not imagine what was in the chest.

  


"How do you think you're to open that Jae?." he asked as Jae looked at the chest.

"It's not to be opened here Arthur." Jae said confidently.

"How do you know?." he asked.

"I feel it, this is not the place, the magic's not right." Jae said as he held one of the eggs in his hand.

"And them?." he asked pointing to the three eggs.

"They live Arthur, but they are not for me." Jae said and moved over to him allowing him to touch the egg.

  


He felt the heat but it was cooler, easier for him to touch and the life that moved inside it was duller, lesser in some way. As he watched Jae put the scarlet egg beside the others, the bright blue and the deep indigo, he wondered who they were for if not his king, he didn't need to wait too long for the answers.

  


"They are for who follows Arthur, my children, my children's children, I do not know which, but I know they belong to them, I can feel them in my head, whispering, not yet, not yet." Jae smiled.

"How did you know about them?.".

  


He told him then about what he'd seen and done and Arthur once again found the whole thing to be mad, crazy, and when Jae laughed he began to worry a little.

  


"I know what you're thinking Arthur and I'm glad for it truly, you need to be wary, Jaime, Tyrion, we all do, but I..this thing, it's not madness Arthur I see that now, it's a gift." Jae said and Arthur looked at him confusedly.

"Jae?."

"I saw my grandmother Arthur, I felt her hand against my face just as I did Rhaenys's hand many years ago. I've seen my mother, my father, my brother and other mother, it's not the same as if they were here with me but I've seen them, how can that not be a gift?.". Jae said with a soft smile on his face.

  


When darkness came he joined Jae on Rhaenix's back, the dragon pleased to leave as much as he was, though he wondered if she was as nervous of their destination as Jae or him. Way too soon he saw the Red Mountains beneath him and then the Prince's Pass before finally he saw it in the distance, they landed in the mountains though, Rhaenix seeing a herd of goats and a cave and taking full advantage of both.

  


He and Jae too ate goat that morning and as Rhaenix slept in the cave Jae hid the eggs behind her, but when they left he carried the chest with him. It took them almost three hours to walk the distance to the Tower itself, he and Jae alternating between carrying the chest, Arthur found himself surprised by the lightness of it. When they finally reached the outskirts of the tower and he could see the graves in the distance he needed to stop.

  


"Are you well?" Jae asked.

"A moment my king." he said before composing himself and walking forward.

  


**Tower of Joy 296 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

**   
**

They stopped at the graves and both he and Arthur paid their respects, Arthur showing him which was Gerold's and which belonged to Oswell, Jae thanked them for what they'd tried to do for him and hoped they'd found peace in the next world. He told Arthur that he would see the remains brought back to the Red Keep when he was crowned, see them buried beside their brothers as all fallen Kingsguard should be.

  


Arthur insisted on checking the tower first, making sure it was empty before he went inside and he allowed him, taking a seat at the bottom and looking at the chest in his hands. Whatever was in it would be opened here, he felt it, knew it, and he could feel a sense of excitement at it, at the thoughts of it. This was for him, it was always supposed to be for him.

  


When Arthur came down and said it was safe to go forward Jae asked to go alone, he needed to see it for himself, to experience it alone and he felt close to breaking down as it was. Arthur was already worried enough about him as it was, should he see that too then Jae shuddered to think what he'd feel. Reluctantly he allowed him to go alone and so he walked up the stairs slowly, reaching the door and opening it with his heart in his mouth.

  


_The woman was laughing and japing, running as she was chased by a silver-haired man, their voices echoing throughout to tower. At the table sat an older fair-haired man wearing armor, his expression playful though his voice was grumpy as he complained. In the corner stood Arthur younger and happier than he'd ever seen him. The woman hiding behind the two knights, first Oswell and then Arthur, the man laughing as he moved towards her._

_   
_

"_Ser Arthur, your prince commands you to move." his father said his voice light._

"_I cannot my prince, my princess requires my protection." Arthur said as behind him his mother stuck her tongue out._

"_Abandoned by mine own Kingsguard, a poor prince am I." his father said with a chuckle._

"_it's your own fault Rhae, I warned you what would happen." his mother said._

"_That you did my love, very well, I concede, you win." his father said._

"_You should get used to it my love." his mother said as his father and both knights laughed._

_   
_

He moved further into the tower, the steps leading up calling to him, and soon he came to a room he dared not but knew he must enter. Opening the door he prepared himself for what he may see and then he walked inside.

  


_They lay on the bed, her head laying on his father's chest, his father's fingers brushing through her hair. Both of them were completely at ease, fully relaxed as if they didn't have a care in the world. They spoke, laughed, kissed, and lay just comfortable with each other._

_   
_

The tears were in his eyes when he opened them, the room blurry because of it but he could see what he needed to see. The sheets had been removed, the mattress though had not and as he moved around the room he began to see other things. Little drawings carved into the wall, a small wolf cub, a man, a woman, and a babe, a young boy. He brushed his fingers over them and knelt down to look more closely, seeing it then out of the corner of his eye.

  


It must have been kicked under at some time, the small wooden figure leaning against one of the legs of the bed. Placing the chest on the ground he squeezed underneath and finally was able to reach it. The wooden wolf was small and white, where they'd managed to find a piece of Weirwood he had no idea, but as he looked at it, as he saw the red eyes he began to cry fully now.

  


How long he lay there under the bed he knew not, eventually though he squeezed back out and stood up. Reaching down to his belt he took the knife and began to cut the bloodstained mattress, grabbing a piece before walking back to the chest and picking it up. He walked to the door and stood there for a few more moments, closing his eyes he was happy to see the image of his father and mother laying happy together, and then he left without looking back.

  


"Did you find what you need?." Arthur asked and Jae could see that the knight was still a little upset by the place they were in.

"I did, I need a flame Arthur." he said and Arthur nodded, grabbing some wood and some taking out his flint.

  


While Arthur lit the wood Jae placed the chest on the ground on top of the bloodstained piece of the mattress. Taking his knife out once again he cut his palm and let the blood drip over the chest, before tying the wound off with a handkerchief. Arthur walked over with the piece of burning wood and he took it off him, leaning down he held it to the mattress and watched as it caught fire.

  


"Now we wait." he said and Arthur nodded.

  


The mattress, the blood, the chest, all of it or none of it, he wasn't sure, but the flames rose far bigger than they had any right to. They burned far brighter than they should and then they were gone the mattress had burned away to nothing but the chest itself was unburnt.

  


"Did it not work?" Arthur asked.

"It worked." he said as he moved forward and opened the chest, he reached in a took out a small pendant, the three-headed dragon wrought in gold and rubies, though it was the other item his hands moved to quickly.

"Is that?" Arthur said as Jae held it in his hand.

"The Crown of the Conqueror." Jae said as he held the Valyrian steel circlet in his hands "My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen and this is my crown.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Kevan meets the Company of the Rose, Cat receives a letter, a princess says goodbye, Dany meets a powerful man, Griff tries to tame a dragon and Jae makes a stop off before heading back to the Rock.


	94. A Dragon Is Not A Slave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae makes a stop off before heading back to the Rock, a princess says goodbye. In Riverrun Cat receives a letter and in Kings Landing, a Kingsguard continues a task. Dany meets a powerful man and fAegon tries to tame a dragon.

**Myr 296 AC.**

**Kevan.**

The Lion's Mane pulled into the dock smoothly, Kevan standing on the deck and looking at the Myrish buildings in the distance. They had made more than good time, less than a moon and he was eager to meet these northern sellswords. His men had been butchered, Westerlands men, Northmen, and men hired in Essos, butchered and left to die.

Barely a few had lived and those who had would never work again, Kevan ensuring they and their families were well looked after. The gold he's spent out to help the families of those whos fell was a lot and he cared nothing about it, the gold he'd spend on these sellswords he cared just as little for. It was justice he sought, vengeance he would buy, and he would see every last man who'd played a part in that attack dead.

He and Ser Addam along with a dozen of his best knights walked from the ship and readied themselves to meet with a local magister that they had dealings with. While not having an office in Myr, they did have a man they could call on and so they made their way to the manse of Magister Orlas, the younger magister having been the one who'd been most eager to do business with them. They soon arrived and while it was lavish, it was not as large as some of those around it.

"My friend it's good to see you in person finally." Orlas said and Kevan smiled and nodded.

"You too Magister, is there somewhere we can speak?." he asked and the magister nodded, servants, leading the way to where food and drink were already laid out.

"What brings you to Myr, Lord Kevan?.".

"You heard of what happened in Lorath, Norvos?" he asked taking a swallow of the offered wine.

"Bandits my lord, the bane of our existence, surely not enough to bring you here?." Orlas asked inquisitively.

"More than bandits my friend, a collected effort to interrupt our trading. Should they not be dealt with then even here we may have difficulties." Kevan said and saw Orlas nod in agreement.

"You seek to end these difficulties before they stretch further?.".

"I do, the Company of the Rose is nearby is it not, I seek an audience with their commanders, can it be arranged.".

"Of course, I'll see it done at once." Orlas said.

"I'll see you rewarded of course." Kevan said and Orlas shook his head.

"There is no need my lord, our business together is most profitable, though perhaps some extra shipments could be sent?." Orlas asked.

"I'll see to it and your own percentages Magister, a five percent rise on this and our increased business." Kevan said and the Magister smiled broadly.

"You are too kind my lord, far too kind.".

Truthfully he was being overly generous, the increased business alone should make the Magister even more gold, but Kevan had learned one thing about the men of Essos, they were a greedy bunch. Far better to keep them well rewarded before they sought it than after they looked for it he figured, loyalty could be bought but once lost it was hard to regain.

It took them a couple of days to be given the go-ahead to travel to the Companies headquarters. They were housed in a rather small barracks outside of Myr, but very well defended and manned and as he, Addam, and the others rode up he could see the Northmen look warily in his direction. They were stopped at the gate by a large man and Kevan judged him to be of a size with the Hound, the Mountain even, the large halberd on the man's back, and his size were enough to dissuade most he thought.

"Who are you?" the gruff voice asked, half northern and half Essosi.

"I am Lord Kevan Lannister, I've come to meet with Torrhen Snow.".

"Very well, you're expected, you and one man, the others wait here.".

Kevan nodded to Addam and they both rode in, they were directed to a small building at the back and he saw two more large men standing in front of it. Once they dismounted they were led inside to a large room and found four men sitting at the table. Just like those they'd seen so far they were all large men, one with an eye patch, one with scars and two who just stared angrily at them.

"Take a seat, bread and salt?" the largest of the men said moving the plate towards them.

"Aye, we'll accept guest rights." he said and saw some nods.

Once they had taken a piece of each, a young lad brought in some ale which they accepted, and some food which they took only to be polite. After they'd eaten a little and drank some more, the same large man looked at them and began to speak.

"Lord Kevan Lannister, and who be you?" he said looking to Addam, his voice had no trace of Essosi and was full Northman.

"Ser Addam Marbrand." Addam said.

"What brings a Lion and a Burning Tree to my house?" the man asked.

"You're Torrhen Snow?" Kevan asked.

"Aye I am, this is Artos and Brandon Snow and the quiet lad is Hugo." Torrhen said.

"You know of our business in Essos?" Kevan asked.

"We know." Artos said.

"Some of our shipments were recently attacked, made to look like bandits though it wasn't bandits who did it, what know you of the Brave Companions?".

"That they're not very fucking brave." Brandon Snow said to laughs.

"We know of Hoat and I'm sorry for your men, but what's this got to do with us?." Torrhen said.

"I'd like to hire the Company to track down the Brave Companions and bring them the justice they deserve." Kevan said.

"No." Torrhen said as he and the others got up and turned to walk from the room.

"Have you heard of Jon Snow?." Kevan said and they stopped, Torrhen looking at him.

"Eddard Stark's bastard son, aye even over here we've heard of events in the north.". Torrhen said.

"Our trade, our ships, while my nephews and I have played our part a lot of it is down to Jon Snow. He was my nephew's squire, he's a knight in his own right now, but ever since he came to us he's been the driving force behind our trade, the ships were his idea." he said and while the other three men looked ready to leave Torrhen looked at him for a moment and then they all sat down.

"Then I'm most pleased for the lad, but again of what import is this to us?." Torrhen asked.

"It's not just our trade that Jon has seen improve, it's the North's too, our largest trading partner is House Manderly, House Mormont too. It's not just Westerlands lives or livelihoods the Brave Companions killed or threaten, its Northern ones too.". Kevan said.

There was quietness in the room for some time, the three men looking to Torrhen Snow who in turn looked to him. After what felt like an age he saw the large man nod and smile, and then look to the others who did likewise.

"Very well, the Brave Companions are no friends of ours, no friends of the North. Given what you say it's clear you are, so we'll accept your contract." Torrhen said.

"All of them?" Kevan asked.

"All of them." Torrhen said and spat in his hand.

Kevan did likewise and they shook hands, the gold he brought with him was just a deposit, a retainer of sorts, they'd get the full amount when the job was done. When he spoke to Orlas later that night the man was almost giddy that he'd managed to bring them on board. The threat to their caravans no longer something to be concerned about Orlas said. For Kevan it was just knowing that the men who had carried out the attack would pay, he'd leave it to Jaime and Tyrion to see the man who'd ordered it did likewise.

**Riverlands 296 AC.**

**Cat.**

The new Maester while not as clever as Vyman had been was at least honest, someone she could be sure wouldn't steal from them. Not that she'd allow a Maester the opportunity to do so ever again, she and Utherydes having taking over the finances and running of the keep. They'd needed to make changes, some which Edmure had fought her on, but the precariousness of their position had become clear even to her brother.

Not that he'd completely reined in his spending, and that he was spending mainly on whores was both shameful and in a way comforting to her. The lack of prospective brides for her brother showed her how much her house had fallen and how safe her own position within it was. So she allowed him to indulge, far better he frequented whores than brought home a bastard she thought.

As for their bannermen, it was an uneasy truce, relationships were still strained with some, broken completely with others and it had led to her contemplating certain things. The one consistent offer of marriage Edmure did get came unsurprisingly from House Frey, the amount offered as a Dowry kept rising and she was almost tempted to accept it, should she be able to convince her brother then she probably would.

She could limit the power of a woman from House Frey, see that her own position wasn't taken by the new lady, something she couldn't be certain she could manage with any other house, even those houses smaller than the Freys. She knew how Walder treated his brood, how browbeaten the women were, but it was really pointless to think on. Edmure would never accept a Frey for his bride, his own sense of self-importance was far too big for that.

"Pearl, take this to Utherydes." she said handing the girl the notes she'd made.

"At once milady." the young girl said rushing from the room.

Once she'd gone, she reached down to the drawer and took out the letter from her uncle, one of the few bright spots she'd had these last few moons. She smiled as she read it once again, Petyr having come through for her and she so wished he'd return soon so she could thank him.

_Cat,_

_I write to inform you that Brandon is settling in well at the Bloody Gate, he's doing well in his duties and his studies and I am most pleased to have him as my squire. I'll see that he writes you himself next time._

_Brynden._

She would have preferred a more friendly letter but her uncle it seemed had not come around to her way of thinking, that he and Edmure had a falling out too had left him even more estranged than he had already been. A letter from Brandon would be nice also she thought, it still bothered her that none of her children barring Arya and Robb had actually written to her in some time.

The last two letters she had gotten from them had ended up disturbing her for different reasons. Arya's to tell her she'd be fostering in Bear Island, which though was not news, was something she had hoped would never come to pass. As for Robb, his letter should have filled her heart with joy, her firstborn was to be wed. Yet she still felt he was being sold short and still couldn't put it out of her mind that this was the bastard's plan.

_Mother,_

_It is with great happiness I write to tell you that Lord Wylis and father have agreed to a betrothal between myself and Lady Wynafred. The marriage is set to take place in two years and it would mean the world to me if you could attend. I am happy mother, blissfully so, I hope the news finds you likewise._

_Your loving son,_

_Robb._

While she wasn't best pleased by the match, feeling the princess or Lady Margaery to be a far better one for the heir to Winterfell, the last part of the letter always made her smile. It was as she was rereading this part that Maester Farman came into the room carrying a much different letter.

"My lady, a letter from Winterfell." the Maester said and Cat smiled wondering who of her children had sent it, thinking it must have been sent before they'd left.

The smile was quickly removed from her face both by the seal, Ned's Lord of Winterfell seal, and the contents which she couldn't believe as she read them.

_Catelyn,_

_I write to you to formalize what we both know is the truth of things, the dissolution of our marriage. I've also written to the King and the High Septon. In my letters to them as I do now to you, I make it clear that our children are unremoved in the line of succession to Winterfell and are true and good. No children I have from this point forward may interfere with that line no matter what. It's time to move forward with our lives, to end this marriage once and for all._

_Eddard Stark._

_Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North._

She found it hard to breathe, the Maester looking worriedly at her and grabbing her a mug of water which she quickly drank down. It didn't have any effect and she needed another and finally a small dose of dreamwine to help her calm down. When she woke later on, for the briefest moment she thought she'd had a terrible dream, some nightmare and she didn't even realize that she was in Riverrun, turning to the shadow by her bed she smiled.

"Ned?" she said only for Edmure to move from the darkness.

"Cat, Cat, are you well, do you feel well, the Maester, shall I send for the Maester?." Edmure asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm well, you heard?.".

"I did, give me the word Cat, give me the word and I'll call the banners. I'll fucking march to Winterfell and kill him where he sits for this insult.".

"Edmure." she said shaking her head.

"No Cat, it's that woman, that Cerwyn woman he wishes to wed her, to dishonor you and wed another. I'll not stand for it.".

"We cannot do anything Edmure, not yet." she said and Edmure looked at her.

"Not yet?".

"No we must build ourselves back up, we must be ready for when the chance comes, brother." she said and he nodded.

"What of the letter?" Edmure asked.

"He's made his bed, let him lie in it, besides if he wishes to wed then he won't be the only one.".

"Cat?.".

"What, oh don't mind me Edmure, I'm just thinking aloud." she said and Edmure thankfully didn't pay too much heed to her words.

She began to consider though, it was clear to her now that she and Ned were done, that small hope she had held at the back of her mind was now gone. It was for certain now that he would not be coming to his senses and realize just how foolish he had been. Which left her where exactly? Lady of Riverrun was only temporary and even as such she'd never be able to make them pay, not Ned and not the bastard.

She needed to rise, to be more, a set-aside woman could only rise so far, an annulled marriage though, should it be granted it gave her more options. To some, it would be shameful but then again she was being set aside by a savage, by a heathen, she could use this, with the right amount of thought she could use this to her advantage.

"Edmure could you have Pearl bring me some parchment and a quill, I have letters I must write.".

"Cat are you sure you're well?" her brother asked as he stood up.

"I am Edmure, you're right this is Ned's fault, we'll see him pay for it." she said and her brother nodded.

**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Arianne.**

With Tyrion busy with his work, she, Tyene, and Sarella spent the day on the beach, Sarella wishing to be close to the dragon, and Arianne and Tyene eager to spend some time with their cousin before they left. Something which was coming up far sooner than she wished, she could only put it off for so long though and she knew her father would be getting anxious for her to return.

Tyene too wished to go home, to be with her other sisters once again, to see her father and be back in Dorne. Her cousin had not enjoyed her time in the West as much as Arianne had. She found herself smirking at that, her cousin needed to get herself a lion, preferable one as hungry and insatiable as her own was. She wondered how she'd managed without him once she returned to Dorne, how quickly could he get away to come and visit her.

That he would he had promised, though given how busy he was and that he said that soon he'd need to fly on the dragon, she wondered just how soon it could be.

"_I'll fly to you then." the voice said in the air and she smiled once again._

His family she had gotten along with far better than she could have hoped, Jaime and his wife had treated her as one of the family. Spending time with them and their babe had been fun for her, something that reminded her that people were the same, be it in Dorne or here in the West. His little cousins were interesting, especially the little girl who was so close to her own cousin.

Lady Genna too had been a surprise to her, the woman basically pulling her to one side to warn her what would happen should she hurt her nephew and doing so in a way which Arianne had found endearing. She was not one usually for tea, but being invited to one by Tyrion's aunt was an offer she couldn't refuse.

"_It must be a change of pace Princess, running Dorne and then coming here?." Genna asked pouring the cup of the tea._

"_My father runs Dorne, my lady."._

"_Call me Genna." Genna said handing her the cup._

"_Arianne, Genna." she said and the woman nodded._

"_I know your father runs the country Arianne but even here in the west we know that you play a far larger part than most ladies do." Genna said offering her one of the sweet cakes._

"_I am heir to my father, Genna, it's only right that I gain some experience in his duties is it not?." she asked._

"_Indeed it is, which is why I was saying being here, doing nothing, of the same import as you do back in Dorne that is, it must be what's the word." Genna paused._

"_Freeing Genna." she said and the woman laughed._

"_Freeing yes, the thing with freedom Arianne is it makes us believe we can do what we wish and face no consequences, we believe we can do what only pleases us and that no one else matters." Genna said sipping her tea._

"_For some yes, for others it's the freedom to be who we wish to be, to be with who we wish to be." she said realizing what Genna was hinting at._

"_Of course, but what happens when we're no longer free? When we must make more measured choices?."._

"_Depending on the circumstances Genna, some choices work as well free or measured do they not? For example, a son of a great house is a son of great house, free or measured choices that remains a fact does it not?." she said looking at the older woman._

"_It does?."._

"_Then what you wish from your freedom need not be given up in such a case." she said and Genna smiled._

"_Indeed not, and would your father feel the same?." Genna asked taking another sip of the tea._

"_My father wishes me happy and well-matched Genna, he may get his wish." she said and Genna smiled even more._

"_Well-matched indeed." Genna said and this time Arianne was the one with the smile on her face._

She had understood Lady Genna's game and while she'd not come out and actually threatened her, the threat was implicit, had Arianne's answers not impressed the woman than she felt it would have been far more explicitly expressed. That this was before the revelation of who Tyrion really was, only ended up in it being reinforced, he was a good match as a Lannister.

As a Targaryen he was an even better one, as a Dragonrider, then apart from Jon Snow, he was the very best anyone could wish for. He had confided in her that both he and his brother were essentially serving as Jon's Hand's, that his nephew, and he considered Jon such, was involving him more and more in things and she could see his pride at that. Her own too rose, both at her cousin for seeing beyond what others saw with Tyrion, and that Tyrion was rising to where he should be.

"Again?" Tyene huffed.

"What?" she said turning.

"You're daydreaming about him again, god's Ari, just how good in bed is he?" Tyene asked shaking her head.

"You'll never know cousin, he's all mine." she said laughing.

Later that night she rolled over on her side, the sweat running down her back and her hand barely able to reach over to grab the glass on the table. Beside her Tyrion too looked almost ready to collapse, their passions had increased the closer it came to saying goodbye. Both of them eager to get in as much as they could before she had to leave, wearing each other out becoming a nightly, and a couple of times, daily occurrence.

"Wine?" she asked and smirked when he nodded, unable to speak for a moment.

"I think we should fly away together." Tyrion said as he drained the glass of wine and handed the empty one back, eager for another.

"You've not flown yet." she said as she filled it for him.

"I'm a quick study, we just jump on Lygaron's back and off we go, anywhere, you name the place and that's where we'll stop.".

"Or we could just speak to my father." she said and watched the smile fall from his face "Tyrion you are a Lannister, that alone makes you a worthy match and Oberyn would speak for you.".

"Ari.".

"Were it not that, then there is who you really are, a prince of Targaryen blood, a future Dragonrider, uncle to the King, Tyrion my father is not a foolish man.".

"I.."

"Do you want me?" she asked rolling over onto her stomach.

"Only you." he said and she was kissing him almost before he finished.

"Then come to Dorne, come and fight for me my lion." she said once she was finished.

"I'll come when I can, soon, I promise." he said and she smiled before kissing him again.

Three days later she stood by the dockside in Lannisport, Jaime and Tyrion had come to wave them off. Sarella had too and both she and Tyene had said their goodbyes to their cousin, both in private and here in public. That Jon Snow hadn't arrived back she understood, Tyrion having made it clear where he had gone and why, but still she would have liked to have spent more time with her cousin.

"Lord Jaime, I wish to thank you for the welcome and hospitality you and your family have shown to me while I was here, you've made a friend in me my lord. I hope to be able to repay you in the future.". she said genuinely.

"There is no need Princess, any member of your family is more than welcome in Casterly Rock or the West, please give my regards to your father and uncle." Jaime said.

"I will my lord.".

"Princes Arianne.".

"Lord Tyrion.".

The two of them looked at each other and then she knelt down and embraced him, that people were looking on she cared not, the kiss she gave him leaving any who watched in no doubt of how she truly felt.

"I await you in Dorne my lord, do not leave me waiting long." she said smiling.

"I won't my princess." Tyrion said.

As the ship sailed from the docks she stood and watched until they were no longer in view, once she could see them no more she walked down to her cabin and lay down on her bed. The tears coming quick and fast and she felt silly for them, and yet in her heart, she felt the loss as if it was real, as if she was leaving part of herself in the West. She hoped it would not be there for too long, that soon he'd come to Dorne and she would be whole again.

**The Great Grass Sea 296 AC.**

**Dany.**

Being with Missy was different, with Sandor he was like the older brother, they had fun and he allowed her to be a young girl but there was always that small bit of distance, age, the fact he was a man, other things. With Shiera it was who she was, her aunt, and almost a mother figure to her, Shiera taught her how to be a woman and Dany was able to go to her about the things she'd never speak to Sandor about.

Missy though much younger than her was a friend, they could have fun together and she could be the one that Missy sought advice from. It had only taken them days riding together on the horse to grow closer, they weren't Daenerys and Missandei, it was Dany and Missy. The younger girl too enjoyed the notion of a friend, of someone who didn't order her to do things and who asked her what it was she wanted.

While the girl was still reluctant at times, she had already come on greatly Dany felt and they would laugh and giggle together, annoying Sandor immensely as they rode. At night Missy would tell them more about the lands they traveled and the Dothraki who roamed it freely, the girl knowing even more of the lands than Shiera seemed to.

"When a Khal's wife dies she's taken to Vaes Dothrak and becomes a member of the Dosh Khaleen." Missy said as they rode through the grass.

"The Dosh Khaleen?." she asked.

"The wives of the fallen Khals.".

"What if they don't want to go?" she asked and Missy shook her head.

"I do not know, Dany." she said and Dany chuckled, sometimes when she said her name Missy would quickly glance at her to see it was alright that she did so. While she knew it was because of her slave status, it had become a game with them, Dany trying to catch her as she did so.

They had been riding for almost a moon since they'd met up with Missy and the unsullied had joined them. Some had changed their names, others had gone back to their original ones like Missy's brothers, only Grey Worm keeping the name he'd been given.

"_This one keeps the name as it was the name he was given when the princess freed him." Grey Worm told them one night._

She had tried to tell them that it wasn't just her, it was Sandor and Shiera, Missy, too, but the unsullied looked to her and Shiera had told her it was because she had burned the whip. Dany wasn't sure she truly understood it but she accepted it. Sandor saying these men offered them protection, that the more they had with them the safer they were and she did understand that.

They were riding one morning when they saw the dust trail in the distance, the horses riding fast and there were many of them. They were out in the open and couldn't run, not only did they not have the horses to do so, but even had they, outrunning Dothraki was beyond them. Dany looked to Shiera and they called for the dragons, Ellagon and Rhaegal were off flying some miles ahead of them but they came back quickly.

"Stay behind me Missy." she said to the worried girl and watched as Sandor and the unsullied formed a protective ring around them.

It was soon clear though that it wouldn't be enough, the sheer number of the Khalasar was far beyond anything they could match. When the horses surrounded them Dany looked at the ones in the lead, the Khal and his blood riders Missy had said. She watched as Sandor gripped his sword, then she leaned back and grabbed her bow, stopping when a huge man jumped from the horse.

The man said nothing just walked to the unsullied and nodded, looking over their shoulders at her and Missy on the horse. Before he could say anything the dragons came, their screeches in the air forcing the man to look up. The horses becoming panicked, the man was not, and he looked up at the dragons and smiled before he began speaking in some guttural language she didn't understand.

"I am not here to attack or take from you." Missy said interpreting his words "We offer you food and drink, to share in our bounty, you have the word of Khal Drogo that none of you will be harmed.".

"Ask him why he would offer us this?" Dany said and Missy spoke to the man in the same language he did before he spoke back.

"He says he has an offer for the silver hair, for you princess." she said and she looked to see Khal Drogo staring at her.

Turning she saw both Sandor and Shiera nod, the offer was not one she could not accept she knew, so she had Missy tell him she agreed and the Dothraki began to set up tents. Ellagon and Rhaegal landed and looked warily at the men, and Dany was surprised when some women came over leading some men who were carrying meat for the dragons.

After Shiera had looked at it and Sandor had too, the unsullied took it and brought it to the dragons, both of them burning it quickly and eating it almost as fast. They had grown even more and she wondered if they'd soon be ready to ride, Shiera said no but she felt they would. The women directed her, Missy, and Shiera to a tent and there was water and clean clothing laid out for them.

"Tell the Khal we are grateful." she said and Missy spoke the words to the women.

It felt strange wearing the clothing and seeing both Missy and Shiera in it was just as odd, but they were welcome and the food they were given was much appreciated, even if it was mainly horse as Sandor groused. At one point she found the Khal staring at her, his looks making her uncomfortable and yet not. During the night he spoke very little and it was only the next day that he told her what he wished.

They were brought into at large tent, Sandor going in first and finding the Khal sitting alone, he asked for her to come in alone and while Sandor and Shiera said she shouldn't she decided she should. Though Missy accompanied her so she could understand what the Khal may say.

"I am Khal Drogo, son of Khal Bharbo, the Great Rider, the Great Khal." Missy said interpreting him once again.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn, daughter of Rhaella Targaryen." she said refusing to say her father's name and waiting until Missy had finished speaking before continuing "What does the Khal wish of me?" she asked and Missy relayed it to the Khal.

"I am to be the Khal of Khals, the father of the Stallion That Mounts The World, to be that I need a Khalessi worthy of the honor. Long have I searched and yet I sit here alone and without my Khalessi by my side." Missy said and as Dany looked to the Khal she could have sworn he looked both sad and eager "I had given up hope until I saw the silver hair.".

"You wish me to be your Khalessi?" she said surprised and he nodded when Missy spoke her words.

She waited a few moments and tried to get her words straight, to turn him down and do so without causing anger or resentment.

"You saw the dragons?" she asked and he nodded "One was stolen from me, I seek the man who did so, I cannot, I will not wed until I find my lost child, should you find him for me then I will be your Khalessi, but until then I must seek him out myself." she said and waited until Missy had spoken.

She saw no reaction on the Khal's face, he just looked at her, and then he smiled before he nodded.

"When next we meet either I or you will have found your lost child, I will ask again then." he said and got up walking over to her, he held his hand out to her and she took it and he helped her up as if she weighed nothing.

Though she barely came to his chest she looked up into his eyes and saw him looking down at her, no one had ever looked at her that way, that he wanted her was clear, that look she knew all too well. But there was something more in his eyes, something she couldn't quite place and she found herself missing that look when he left the tent.

They woke the next morning to find the Khalasar gone, the tents they'd left for them and the others still remained and there were some food and pouches of water left also. But it was the two women who walked towards her leading a silver horse that Dany concentrated on. That they were Dothraki was clear and they also didn't seem to be much older than Dany either.

"A gift from the Khal." Missy said as one of the women spoke and handed Dany the reins of the silver filly.

"Who are they?." she asked as she stroked the horse's neck,.

"Irri, Jhiqui, the Khal asked them to travel with you." Missy said and Dany looked to Sandor and Shiera both of them looking as confused as she was.

As she stroked the horse though she smiled and found herself wondering what she may say should she meet the Khal again.

**The Reach 296 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

The flight from the Tower of Joy was calm and peaceful, he felt different somehow, more in tune with what was around him and with Rhaenix. With Arthur too, it was as if they'd come to an understanding, the knight's doubts would perhaps always remain and he felt grateful for that, but something had changed with them also. It was as if the man's faith had been restored somewhat, be it in him or in his father Jae wasn't sure.

That too was different and Rhaenys was most happy about it, he was Jaehaerys Targaryen, Jon Snow was a name he'd been forced to bear, a name he'd been forced to pretend to be, but it was no longer who he was. He had been born a king, it was what he'd told himself he would be because others had wished it for him, their desires becoming his own, but now it was also what he truly wished to be.

As they flew over Horn Hill he knew where he was going and found himself excited to get there. They landed in a small field when Jae felt the deer nearby, it was still dark and they could have gone further but Rhaenix needed to eat and so Jae directed her down. Once she was on the ground he warged into the deer, quickly bringing it close enough so that the stag couldn't run, and then he opened his eyes.

"Gods she's quick when she wishes to be." Arthur said and Jae laughed as Rhaenix had taken to the air and caught the deer before it made it even halfway back to the woods.

"She's hungry and tired, though she'd have flown through the night to get there.".

"Highgarden?" Arthur asked.

"To see my wife." Jae said and the knight turned his head.

"Wife?.".

"We married by the Heart Tree, under the old gods, Walder officiated.". he said as they started the fire.

"You didn't tell me?.".

"Apart from Jors, Walder, and Ghost I didn't tell anyone." he said as he looked to the knight who was staring back at him.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"I knew you'd talk me out of it, you or Jaime, one of you anyway." he said and Arthur smirked.

"Today you're like you're mother, Jae." Arthur said and Jae nodded.

They left early that night, almost as soon as darkness fell, so eager was he to make it to Highgarden. Rhaenix left them a few miles from the keep itself, landing in a covered forest and he arranged to meet her there in a few days time, she deciding to go fly out over the waters to the west. Leaning against her he closed his eyes, feeling her in his mind and he in hers, their bond even stronger than it had been.

"Be safe little brother." Rhaenys said.

"You too big sister." he said and then she was in the air and he watched as she flew west.

They walked a few miles in the opposite direction of Highgarden itself, purchasing two horses in a small village, the smith was glad of the coin and though the horses weren't anywhere near as good as Winter or Apples they'd do for now. It was far better to arrive by horse than to simply turn up on foot, far fewer questions would be asked. The ride to Highgarden took less than an hour, and when they reached the keep they were soon greeted by Garlan as the others were at lunch.

"Jon? "Garlan said surprised to see him and Arthur.

"Aye it's me, can you have someone see to the horses." Jon said taking the sack of the horse's back.

"Of course, come inside we were just sitting down to eat I'm sure you're both hungry.".

"Aye we could, eat." he said with a smile.

They followed Garlan down through the corridors and when they reached the dining hall he felt himself reach for the tie in his hair, pulling it tighter and seeing both Garlan and Arthur's smirks.

"Jon?" he heard Sansa shout excitedly when she saw him and before he knew it his sister was grabbing him in her arms, Margaery and her cousins jumping up to join her.

"Hello little sister." he whispered as he looked from Margaery to her grandmother and mother and father, before looking back to his wife.

"Jon, we had no idea you were coming to visit?" Margaery said and he was amazed at her composure.

"It was a sudden thing, a surprise so to speak.".

"Are you hungry, have you eaten, you look tired?" Sansa said and he smiled as Fang walked over to him.

He followed them over to the table, Lord Mace looking at him confusedly, though friendly with it.

"Forgive me, Lord Tyrell, for this interruption, we were passing and thought we'd drop in." he said and felt a fool saying it, something it seemed everyone else agreed on, other than Lord Mace that was.

"That's quite alright Jon, Loras isn't with you is he?.".

"No my lord, he's still in Casterly Rock, Ser Daemon and I were seeing about some items that belonged to my family." he said and saw Olenna look at him more curiously now.

After eating he was glad to see Lady Alerie whisper to her husband about something to do with the wedding, Garlan heading off with them while the others stayed. Though soon Olenna sent Margaery's cousins and Mira to their lessons and he asked Sansa if they could speak later. His sister reluctantly agreed and so he, Margaery and Olenna, along with Arthur and the two giant guards made their way to her solar.

"Now if you'd like to explain what you're really doing here young man?" Olenna said as soon as the door was closed.

"I've been flying around on Rhaenix, Lady Olenna." he said and saw both she and Margaery look at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"You have?" Margaery said.

"I have, we've been to Summerhall and to the Tower of Joy." he said.

"Oh, Jon." Margaery said and he reached out to touch her only for Olenna to cough.

"Just because you married in front of a tree, rules are still rules Jon and propriety must be maintained." Olenna said.

"I'm sorry Jon, I was.." Margaery said and he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"That's quite alright wife." before he turned to Olenna "I still intend a more elaborate wedding my lady, but this one was on me, if you're irked at someone than it should be me.".

"Don't worry I am, but now is not the time, tell me more of this dragon ride?".

"Perhaps it's best if I show you.".

He reached into the bag and took out the eggs, Olenna shaking her head when she saw them and Margaery reaching down to touch them and pulling her hand away.

"It moved." Margaery said "How did it move without you touching it Jon?.".

"These are different, I'll explain later." he said as he reached in and pulled out the cloth-covered crown, uncovering it and seeing the look on Olenna's face.

"Is that?."

"Aegon's crown, my crown." he said and saw Margaery's smile.

He told them then of the flying, of how he knew it was time when he'd gotten back and how they'd practiced. How they'd flown across the realm from the West to the Riverlands, the Stormland's, Dorne and the Reach. When Olenna asked if he was not worried that someone may have seen, he told them they'd flown at night, and while there was a chance they'd be seen, who'd believe it.

Olenna agreed to allow him to speak to Margaery but only after he gave his word that he'd be the gentlemen he'd been up until now. Something he had no problem doing and so he was snuck into Margaery's room. Arthur and Left or was it Right sent with him to allow him to sneak in and out again. Once inside he turned to her and as she went to speak he silenced her with a kiss.

"Jon, grandmother?." she said when he broke from it.

"Do you really wish to speak on your grandmother just now?." he said and she smirked before kissing him again.

"I've missed you terribly you know." she said as they sat on the bed, Margaery leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"As have I you, it won't be long Marge, I know it's hard, but it is for both of us, you're not alone in it.".

"I know." she said smiling at him.

"How did they find out?" he asked and she told him what had happened and then embarrassingly spoke about the pin.

"You saw me?.".

"I did, we spoke Jon, you were leaving and I didn't wish you to, but it was as if we were there together." she said shaking her head.

"Where is it?".

She got up from the bed and walked to the dresser before grabbing the pin and bringing it back, as he looked at it he saw the blood that was still pooled inside, Margaery saying she'd cleaned it but that it wouldn't go away. He found himself pricking his own finger, watching as his blood pooled and then nothing. Not until Margaery did the same, almost the instant she did so they were together in a small glade.

"Jon?." Margaery called.

"Margaery?" he replied looking at her.

"You came?." she said happily.

"Always, whenever you need me, whenever you seek me, I'll be here." he said and Margaery nodded.

They woke a few minutes later and she looked at him and asked if he had truly been there with her and he nodded.

"How?." she asked.

"Magic, I don't understand it but I think it'll work now." he said as she allowed her blood to drip on the pin again though nothing happened and he nodded as he began seeing it more clearly.

"Jon?."

"It's like with the glass candles, it cools down Margaery and so you can't use it all the time, it needs to recharge, magically.".

"I don't understand." she said and he didn't fully either and yet he knew that what he was saying was the truth.

"Give it some time, wait, and then use it again and it'll work, but once you have it'll then take time to be able to be used again. So don't use it until you really wish to." he said and she nodded.

"Will you stay for a bit?." she asked.

"I'm to meet Rhaenix in two days.".

"Two days." she said and the look on her face made him determined to make them memorable.

Standing in the field two days later he felt he had, he hoped he had, and as Rhaenix landed he and Arthur climbed on her back and took off. Flying from Highgarden to the West he tried not to look back at the keep and tried not to think when he would see Margaery again. She'd been so disappointed when he said he'd not be able to come to the wedding that it had almost crushed him to see her that way.

The idea that she was both just a dragon ride away and yet also moons away, was something that preyed on his mind all the way back to the Rock. Landing by the cove he nodded to Arthur to go get some rest, he had agreed to spend the night with the dragons in the cave. As he slept beside them he dreamed of the glade, wondering if it was a real place or some figment of his imagination and wondering if when she called, would he be able to go back there again.

**Kings Landing 296 AC.**

**Barristan.**

One thing that Barristan could say about being in his king's service is that the things he had ignored before, little things he'd paid no attention to, suddenly became things he'd see and care about. That the queen was now sleeping with one of his supposed brothers was one such thing and it only reinforced just how much the order had fallen in his opinion.

Another was just how devious the Master of Coin truly was, be it the fact that Barristan knew he too was sleeping with someone he shouldn't or the way the man's eyes and whole demeanor had lit up when the letter to the king came. That Eddard Stark wished to put aside his wife officially should make Baelish so happy, only confirmed to him his part in the attempts on his king.

Jon Arryn was even more on an enigma, he had almost lost it with the king and then the High Septon when he too arrived with a letter from Stark. To hear the man rant and rave over the mere idea that a man could do what so many others had, Barristan began to wonder what exactly it was that upset him so. Only finding out accidentally when he overheard the conversation between the Hand and the Master of Whisperers.

"_Who does that savage think he is?." Jon Arryn shouted._

"_His grace my lord?". Lomas asked._

"_No Stark, he thinks just because he worships a tree he can set aside a woman of faith." Jon Arryn said angrily._

"_My whispers tell me he and Lady Cerwyn have become close my lord, perhaps he wishes to marry again?." Lomas said._

"_Well he's bloody well not allowed to is he, he married under the true faith and I'll see that he stays bloody married."._

"_Of course my lord."._

"_Find out more about these Cerwyn's for me Lomas."._

"_I will my lord."._

He'd been surprised that it was a faith thing and not a political one but then sometimes the crown and the Hand made moves that were too petty and foolish to be political. Be it Robert's own reluctance to rule or the Hand allowing his own feelings to force them in a certain direction, Barristan almost smirked at times at their incompetence. That and he hoped it would long continue, it would only be an asset to them when it came time to make their move.

To that end he had been doing some thinking too, Ser Arys was a good sort and he'd like to see him given a chance, Ser Richard even more so, the others he cared not about. They were brothers in name only, his true brothers were out there still, doing the job he longed to be able to do. He readied himself for his shift and made his way from White Sword Tower.

"Ser Richard a calm night?." he asked when he reached the prince's room.

"Indeed Lord Commander, the prince stayed in his room for most of it, Ser knight wasn't feeling well." Ser Richard whispered in his ear making both of them chuckle.

"Then hopefully he's better this morning." he said and Ser Richard nodded before walking away.

Tommen was up a little more than an hour later, the prince as always happy to see him on duty and once he had given him the wink, Barristan led him to the dining room so he could break his fast. Guarding Tommen was an absolute joy, that he and Myrcella were related to Joffrey was something at times he couldn't get his head around. Though thankfully with the prince in Dragonstone, he was one less problem to deal with and it was a far better one he guarded here today.

As usual, Tommen helped Myrcella in her garden and then asked him to take him to the sparring yard, they had only begun sparring and the boy had gone from almost scared to excited very quickly. To Barristan's mind, he was already a far better prospect with a sword then his brother, though he needed to train more and thankfully had found the right incentive to do so.

"Will you tell me the story today?." Tommen asked after he deflected a blow from Barristan's sword.

"You wish to hear it again my prince?." he said smiling, the excited nod of the prince's head making it clear he did so.

"Ser Duncan the Tall arrived at an inn on the way to the tourney of Ashford Meadow." Barristan began, the prince's eyes lighting up as he began the tale.

As he led the prince back to his rooms that night he could see the boy was tired and worn out, they'd sparred, chased after the prince's kittens and Barristan had told him tale after tale. Just before he was going into his room Tommen stopped and looked at him and ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Do you think it'd be better if I cut my hair Ser Barristan, like Egg?" Tommen asked looking to him eagerly.

"I doubt there's any need for that, your father likes Ser Jon and I'm sure if he asks him then he'd take you to squire." he said seeing the boy's smile light up his face "So you can keep your hair, for now, my prince." he said mussing the boy's hair and making him laugh.

"Will you…will you?" Tommen stuttered.

"I'll write to Ser Jon on your behalf my prince, I give you my word on it." he said.

"And a knight should never break his word." Tommen said determinedly.

"A true knight should not, now go sleep, I'll write today." he said and Tommen nodded running into the room.

He heard him telling Ser Wolf, Ser Knight, and Ser Dunk, his three latest kittens all showing his heart's desire. A part of Barristan felt guilty that he was manipulating him so, that he was using the prince for his own desires, his wish to be with his king. But it was Jon's words which he came back to and which strengthened his resolve.

"_I can protect him Ser, give him a better life than he has and see he doesn't become a casualty in the war to come." Jon said._

"_Then I'll play my part, my king."._

"_I know you will Ser."._

**The Shy Maid 296 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

He had met with Illyrio and told him of the dragon and that Daenerys had two more, Illyrio saying he would take care of it. The magister had given him the books and he'd ridden back to Ghoyan Drohe and arrived just in time. Haldon and Aegon both struggling to keep the dragon under control. Being forced to both drug it more and to use a thin stick to force it back into its cage.

They had ended up needing to buy a number of them given how quickly the dragon grew and he knew that soon they'd not be able to get one large enough. He truly hoped that the answers would be in these books, just the thoughts of Aegon leading the Golden Company into battle on dragonback was more than he could dare to dream. No army could stand before them, they'd need no alliances, people would come and bow to gain their favor, not the other way around.

All of that would be lost to them though if they couldn't control Balerion and he was proving far more difficult than ever to do so. Every day on his trip to and back from Pentos was one of worry for Jon, that without him there they'd not be able to keep the dragon caged. So when he saw the Shy Maid in the distance and saw Aegon and Duck sparring on the deck, he breathed in and smiled, riding hard to cover the last few yards.

"Griff you've returned." Haldon said excitedly looking at the mules and the sacks of books he carried with him.

"I have, Balerion?.".

"More and more I'm forced to put the dragon to sleep Griff, I need answers.".

"Well, hopefully, you'll find them in there.".

"Hopefully my friend." Haldon said as Duck and Aegon walked from the boat.

"Griff, did you find what we need?" Aegon said his voice, his poise, becoming more and more kingly every day to Jon's eyes.

"I did Aegon, come let's help the Maester with them, the sooner we do so the sooner we can have your dragon be truly yours." he said and Aegon's smile was true and good.

"You've done excellent work once again Griff, I'll not forget this." Aegon said.

Overt the next few days while Haldon and Aegon poured over the books, Jon checked in on the dragon. Balerion hadn't much room to move in the cage and Haldon said the draughts he'd give the dragon had stopped the fire, something the Half Maester and Aegon had argued about apparently.

They had built a temporary shelter on deck for the dragon, the cage was able to be slid in and out of it, they'd had no other choice as it had soon grown far too big for the Haldon's rooms. Looking in on the sleeping dragon even Jon felt a little sad for it, this was no way for such a magnificent beast to be kept, if only it would just accept it's rider he thought, then it could be treated far better.

"Well?" he asked Haldon as they ate that night.

"The language Jon, the language and the blood are key I believe." Haldon said and he, Lemore, Duck, and Aegon listened on eagerly as they were told what he'd found.

It seemed far too simple to Jon, surely there was more to it than that, but no it seemed commands needed to be spoken in Valyrian, something which Aegon was overjoyed about, and that Aegon's blood would bind him to the dragon. Over the next few days, Haldon and Aegon slowly allowed the dragon to come around.

They stopped giving it the sleeping draughts in its food and its fire came back, though far less dangerous than it had been. When Aegon worried that this would be all the fire that Balerion was capable of, Haldon explained that once the sleeping draughts were out of its blood it would be far stronger. That this in fact was a blessing as it allowed them to form the bond with less danger, something that Jon felt incredibly relieved about.

"Dracarys Balerion." Aegon said holding a piece of meat on a thin stick.

The dragon looked from Aegon to the meat and to Aegon again, almost seeming to turn it's head slightly, but no flame came.

"Dracarys Balerion." Aegon said again with the same outcome.

Once again it was Haldon who realized the problem, they'd not formed the bond yet and the dragon also wasn't hungry. Jon watched on as the Half Maester cut Aegon's palm, the pained yelp from his king making him immediately move to his sword, only for Aegon to brave his way through the agony. He looked on as his king held his hand over the dragon's mouth, the blood dripping from it and then he, Haldon, and the others marveled when Balerion drank it down.

"Jon, Jon did you see that, he took it Jon? "Aegon said happily.

Later that night he watched as Aegon fed the dragon meat, Balerion eating it eagerly, his flames were still small but more than enough to cook the meat, and Aegon was almost overfeeding it so impressed was he with his control. Each night he'd sit and look on as Aegon would speak to the dragon, hold conversations with it, the dragon listening as intently as Jon did.

"Kesi sōvegon hēnkirī Balerion." (We will fly together Balerion.) Aegon said.

Jon and Duck sitting there drinking as Aegon continued.

"Mazemili arlī ñuha dēmalion hēnkirī." (We will take back my throne together.) Aegon said.

Jon looking on as his king reached out to stroke the dragon's neck, the growls and grunts the dragons made were signs of his joy at being with his rider according to Haldon, Looking on Jon could see it wasn't just the dragon who was joyful, his king too seeming far happier than he ever had been.

"Lī qilōni iōragon against īlva kessa sagon rhēdan lēda Perzys Ānogār Balerion, Perzys Ānogār ." (Those who stand against us will be met with Fire and Blood, Balerion, Fire and Blood.) Aegon said and Jon nodded, they would indeed my king he thought as he watched them.

Waking early the next morning he was surprised by the excited shouts from beside the ship. Barely taking time to dress and grabbing his sword, he ran to the deck to see the dragon flying a few feet in the sky. Not too far away given the rope tied to its neck but just stretching its wings. Seeing it in the air he could see just how large it was and he wondered would it reach the size of its namesake, as he watched Aegon struggle with the rope though he grew concerned.

"Aegon be careful." he shouted.

"All is well Jon, watch. Tegun Balerion, Tegun." (Land Balerion, Land.).

As Jon looked on the dragon didn't land, he didn't seem like he was ever going to, moving nervously he heard Aegon tell the dragon to land again.

"Tegun, Balerion, Tegun." Aegon said and Jon then looked on in amazement as the dragon landed.

"How long?" he asked Haldon as Aegon leaned in to rub the dragon.

"He brought it out this morning, sometimes it takes longer for the dragon to listen than others, but he listens Jon, the blood, Aegon's blood, and the language they were the keys." Haldon said happily.

They celebrated that night, a small celebration anyway, Lemore cooked her specialty and Jon even allowed Aegon a few glasses of wine, not too many, the king he would replace was a drunk, his king wouldn't be. Aegon slept on the deck as he did most nights now, laying beside the dragon and reinforcing the bond they'd built up. A few days later he came back from sending the letter to Illyrio, telling him of their success, to find Aegon and Haldon arguing.

"What's going on?" he said stepping between the two of them.

"Tell him, Jon, tell him. I am the king, he doesn't get to tell me what to do, no one does." Aegon said glaring at the Half Maester.

"Haldon?" he asked confused.

"Aegon wishes to take the dragon's ropes and collar off it Jon, it's not ready yet, the bond is growing but it's not fully formed." Haldon said.

"Nor will it if Balerion can't trust me, he needs to know that I'm his rider and that I'll look after him, as he will me.I've read the books too Jon." Aegon said angrily.

"Is this true?" he said turning to Haldon.

"It does say something like that but it's unclear." Haldon said.

"Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor." (A Dragon is not a Slave.) Aegon said and Jon looked to him.

"What?."

"A Dragon is not a slave Jon, we're hurting him by treating him as one and we're making him less than he could be, just like the ones my family kept in the Dragonpit." Aegon said contemptuously.

"Haldon?.

"It's too dangerous Jon." Haldon said shaking his head "In time yes, but not now." he quickly added when Aegon moved towards him.

"Aegon, perhaps…"

"No Jon, I'm your king am I not?."

"Always." he said nodding.

"Then I order you to do this. Will you respect my order Jon?" Aegon said looking at him, the look a hard one for Jon to figure out, was it pleading? Was his king pleading with him to take his part?.

"Always, your grace." he said a moment later, Haldon walking off in a huff muttering and shaking his as he left the deck and went down to his room.

He looked on as Aegon opened the cage and Balerion walked out, the dragon looking directly at Aegon and not at anyone else. The way it tilted it's neck almost offering the collar to be removed made Jon gasp, did it know? Could it feel what Aegon was about to do? Was the bond between them that strong. Within a moment the collar and rope were gone and he looked on as Aegon rubbed the dragon where he collar had been.

"Sōvegon Balerion." Aegon said and with a few flaps of his wings the dragon was in the air, Aegon turning back to look at Jon with a smile on his face.

The flames came quick, the screams came next, and while the others threw water on the burning deck, Jon dragged Aegon away from them. Using his cloak he covered his king, the screams had stopped and he didn't know if it was because Aegon had died or if he'd simply passed out from the pain. With the fire out and Haldon and Duck lifting Aegon up and carrying him below deck, all Jon could do was watch as the dragon flew east.

'Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor.' (A Dragon is not a slave.) he thought bitterly as he heard Aegon's screams from beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next A wedding brings some memories in the Reach, Jon arrives back and helps Tyrion take his first flight before welcoming some visitors, In the North, Ned receives some replies and makes a decision and Illryio. Richard lays a trap to catch a rabid dog and in Kings Landing Illyrio gifts a king with a surprise.


	95. An Apple From A Different Branch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not in chronological order.
> 
> In Highgarden a wedding stirs up memories, Jon arrives back in Casterly Rock to help Tyrion take his first flight and to welcome some visitors. In the North, Ned receives letters and makes a decision and Richard tries to catch a rabid dog and Illyrio's plans take a step forward.

**Highgarden 296 AC.**

**Garlan.**

  


He was happy, joyful even, standing with his two brothers, his father looking at him proudly as they welcomed Leonette's family to the keep. Leonette's parents, then her uncle Ser Jon Fossoway and his aunt Janna, and then Lady Jeyne and his uncle Ser Gunthor. He knew his father was miffed that the wedding wasn't bigger, he knew that he had wished the whole realm to come celebrate this day.

  


Garlan though was much happier with who had, though as he looked to his Margaery he found himself missing someone who had not. When Jon had arrived a few weeks ago he had seen how his sister's mood had improved greatly, later finding out from Willas the reason for it. He had chuckled at the thought of how his grandmother would have felt when she found out, married in front of a tree, given the pomp and circumstance of his own wedding that seemed like a good alternative to him.

  


Not that he would deny Leonette the wedding she deserved or wished for, she had made him far happier than he had ever thought he could be, it was up to him to do the same for her. Once everyone had made their introductions and he was told there would be no one else arriving for some time, Garlan did what he usually did to relax, he headed to the sparring yard with Loras keen to join him.

  


"A spar brother shouldn't you change?" Loras asked.

"By the seven Loras, it's bad enough I hear that from grandmother, you too?." he said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't want to mark your beautiful clothes, brother." Loras said with a grin, a grin he was so keen to knock off his face.

  


The spar was far easier than it should have been, whether it was Loras not wishing to mark his clothing or that Garlan himself was a little piqued at some of his previous spars, he couldn't tell. Loras though took the loss in good spirits and even brought him the mug of water to drink afterward.

  


"You were a demon out there brother." Loras said as they sat and drank.

"I had to be, you and your friends are far too good,." Garlan said.

"You sparred against Jon when he was here?" Loras asked.

"No." he said turning around to make sure no one was near them "Ser Arthur" he said a moment later a smile on his face as he thought of it.

  


_ **A few weeks earlier.** _

  


Despite Jon spending his time with Margaery or Sansa, or even with his grandmother though he could understand that. Garlan hoped for a spar, he dearly wished to gain his revenge for the loss he suffered during the tourney. To say Jon had improved was an understatement, he had thought he had him at one point, only to then find himself yielding and looking up stunned at the sword that was pointed to his neck. That they had sparred far away from everyone had made him ask Jon why he'd not faced him in public.

  


"_You know why Ser Garlan." Jon said formally as always._

"_You don't wish them to know just how good you truly are?."._

"_It's one thing winning tourneys against people my own age, should I beat someone of your renown people would speak. I don't wish them to speak too much, not yet." Jon said._

"_Well, one day I can tell people I fought against a king, I'll want a rematch Jon, next time you're here."._

"_Then you shall have it Ser." Jon said with a smirk as he looked to Ser Daemon._

  


It was now time he felt for that rematch and so seeing Jon and Ser Daemon he asked and saw Jon look to the knight as he walked with them to the sparring yard, grabbing two swords Jon handed him one and Ser Daemon the other.

  


"Jon?".

"Follow me Ser Garlan, consider this a gift for your wedding." Jon said and Garlan smirked at the cocky look on Jon's face, eager to wipe it off.

  


They walked through the gardens, deep into them before coming to one of the enclosed ones. Garlan looked at the helmed knight and saw Jon nod, so he took up his stance and readied for the spar. Ser Daemon though didn't move instead he just waited for Jon to give him the nod.

  


"Best of three Ser Garlan?" Jon said and Garlan nodded nervously.

  


He'd not seen Ser Daemon fight, not seen how good he was with a blade, and facing the unknown was much harder than those you had experience against. It was why despite the public nature of his own sparring in Highgarden (something he just couldn't get away from no matter how hard he tried) he never competed in tourneys, just like Jon in his way Garlan too was keeping his skill a secret.

  


The blade moved fast and he barely dodged it, the second blow was even quicker, within three he was on the defensive and needed to move back just to stay in the fight. By the fourth and fifth he knew he was outmatched, Jon was fast and Ser Daemon equally so, but no one he'd ever faced had a technique this perfect. He parried two more blows and was then beaten, the trip catching him completely off guard and he yielded before he stood back up.

  


"Again." he said determinedly.

  


The second one was even quicker, Garlan finding he just couldn't keep up or predict where the blows would come from. A feint, a thrust, a sweep, one after another, and each being successful. Before he knew it he was yielding again with the sword pointed to his neck as his own laid in the grass. Looking over to Jon he was glad to see him not smiling, not sure if he could face that after the loss he'd just suffered. Why Jon had considered this a present was beyond him, to see him defeated so soundly, how was that a gift?.

  


"You don't seem happy Ser Garlan?" Jon said.

"How is that a present Jon?" he asked his voice a little annoyed.

"Oh, that's not your present, the lessons for the rest of the day are." Jon said.

"Lessons?."

"Ser Daemon, your helm." Jon said smirking now.

"Your grace." Ser Daemon said.

  


Garlan looked on as the knight took his full helm off, the man's dark hair and violet eye clear to him now, he looked at him and then Jon and then the knight again. He knew he was missing something here but for the life of him couldn't figure out what it was.

  


"Ser Garlan, may I present Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning." Jon said and Garlan gasped.

"Jon?" he said looking at him to see if this was some sort of jape.

"I'll stay indoors as agreed Arthur, Garlan, enjoy." Jon said as he walked away.

"Shall we Ser." Ser Arthur said and Garlan almost fell to the ground, so quickly did he move to grab his sword.

  


**Now.**

  


He was lost in the memory of it, the day had been one of the best of his life, he and Ser Arthur sparring for hours and then talking for just as long. By the time they'd gone inside it was dark and he was both exhausted and annoyed at his tiredness, wanting nothing more than to continue.

  


"Garlan."

"Garlan."

"Hmm, what?" he said when he turned to see Loras.

"I said what was it like for you to face him?."

"I envy you, brother, you get to do that all the time, I envy you." Garlan said standing up and slapping his brother on the back "Come, grandmother will no doubt wish to check every thread on our clothing to make sure we've not messed it up." he said laughing as they walked into the keep.

  


Three days later he woke up early, his mother coming in to wish him well followed by his grandmother and finally his father. All three of them telling him how proud they were of him and how happy they were for him. As he was helped into his clothing and then later when Willas and Loras arrived to walk with him to the Sept, he felt content, happy, but mostly eager. From the first time he'd met her she'd been all he truly wanted and from today on she would his and he hers, today, tomorrow, always.

  


**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

  


It was good to be back and to spend time with Lygaron too, Rhaenix too having missed her brother. The dragon though was not the only one he missed, Ghost had come out to the cave the night he'd returned, the white wolf curling up beside him and not letting him out of his sight ever since. As for the people, Jaime was happy to see them well and Jon had to resist the urge to hug him the moment he saw him, only the fact there were others around stopping him.

  


He spent time with Dacey and Joanna, the little girl seeming to have grown ever bigger since he'd been away. The one drawback to him being away was compounded on his return, Joy had traveled to Castamere with her ladies, as Genna had begun to call her foster friends. Jon had been looking forward to riding with her, Winter when he'd taken her out for a ride, almost looking at him as if to say where was their racing partner.

  


"That's better Satin but hold the damn thing up more or you'll end up on your arse." Bronn said and demonstrated just that by getting inside Satin's guard and simply pushing him over.

"Has he been like that since I left?" Jon asked turning to Brienne.

"I think he was born like that Jon." Brienne said and he chuckled.

"Well shall we?." he said and she nodded, both of them lining up to face each other.

  


After sparring for a bit he spent some time with Melisandre, the new eggs had not been as much of a hit with her as he had thought, nor the crown. Instead, it was the pendant that she found so fascinating, it was magical she said, resonated power, and almost as soon as she did Jon could feel it. He wondered had he not felt it before, was he so wrapped up in the eggs and the crown that he'd ignored it? He couldn't be sure, maybe he did or maybe it wasn't there before?.

  


When he put the pendant on it seemed to almost fit him perfectly, it hung just right and so he left it there. He asked Melisandre to keep it to herself for now, but should anything strange began to happen or she notice something different about him, then she was to act immediately. So far his interchanges with magic had been mainly positive, the law of averages however said they would not always be.

  


"I saw a vision in the flames my prince, two of my order have been sent out into the world, one heads this way." Melisandre said as they sat together.

"Who?.".

"Kinvara, The Flame of Truth.".

"She's the one who sent Arthur on his missions?."

"She is my prince." Melisandre said and he nodded.

  


While Melisandre may not have cared about the eggs or the crown, Jaime and Tyrion did, both of them eager to see them and not surprisingly at all to him, both going for different things. Tyrion was fascinated that there were more eggs, even more so when Jon explained these were not going to hatch anytime soon, laughing when Jon told him they were likely for his children.

  


"Planning that far ahead are you nephew? "Tyrion chuckled as they sat in his solar.

"I, Marge and I, we're married, uncle." he said nervously.

"I thought you said you only stayed two days at Highgarden?" Jaime asked as he held the conqueror's crown in his hands.  


"We did my lord, but we were married before that." he said nervously.

  


It took him some time to explain and he could see that both of them weren't happy with him, each for different reasons. Tyrion was looking at the political ramifications of his actions, for Jaime though it was more that he'd not confided in him. He knew he'd need to speak to him later on about it and that in doing so he'd probably bring up other things he'd been keeping beneath the surface.

  


Their relationship had shifted over time, from knight and squire to Kingsguard and King, from Hand to Father. He knew it then, had probably known it for some time but flying away he had felt it, this was his father by choice and looking at him he could see that he'd hurt him by not telling him about the wedding. Jaime hid it well though and they instead concentrated on other things, the letters he'd received when he was gone and the crown itself.

  


"This is a boon, Jon, a great one." Jaime said holding up the crown.

"I know my lord, for my family that crown is a symbol, that I have it will mean a lot to those who've always supported us." he said and Jaime nodded.

"I read your letters Jon." Tyrion said smirking when he handed him the opened letters.

"This is my life now, no privacy." he said with an over-exaggerated sigh making them both laugh.

"Indeed, get used to it, your grace." Jaime said with a small amount of bite in the comment.

"So anything I need to know?." he asked as he looked down at the first letter.

"Where to begin?" Jaime said and looked to Tyrion.

"Before the letters, there are a couple of things I think you should know." Tyrion said and Jon nodded to him to proceed "Our caravans in Essos were attacked, Mopatis and Arryn ordered it, we lost some men, Jon.".

"How many?" he asked.

"Almost fifty." Tyrion said and he looked at him to be sure he'd heard it right.

"What are we doing about it?." he asked hoping they'd moved already.

"Kevan is gone to Myr to hire the Company of the Rose, they'll take care of the men who did it, as for Mopatis and Arryn.".

"Jon Arryn will get his at the right time, Mopatis though has crossed a line, we should do something about him." he said and both of the brothers nodded.

"Indeed, he's well protected though Jon, it may be difficult." Jaime said.

"We'll speak to Richard, my lord." he said, Jaime, seeming to accept it.

"Which brings me to the other thing, Princess Arianne, Jon, I told her, we, she, I wish to wed her." Tyrion said looking at him as if he would object.

"That's great news uncle, great news, you're happy, she makes you happy?" he asked.

"She does." he said smiling.

"Then perhaps a visit to Dorne is needed." he said and saw Tyrion's smile become larger.

"I had planned to go." he said and Jon chuckled, knowing exactly how his uncle was feeling.

"I won't be going anywhere for some time, so as soon as you feel ready you should go, uncle.".

"The letters." Jaime said and Jon smirked at that, out of three of them that it was Jaime who was so focussed on work was a sign of just how much he had changed.

  


It turned out that the letters were interesting, Domeric Bolton was on his way to the Rock and wouldn't be alone. If Melisandre was right then Kinvara would be coming too and they wouldn't be the only red priests in the West. Lord Beric confirming that he and Thoros of Myr would be leaving the Stormlands and coming also. They would be very busy indeed, Tyrion said he'd need to be there for them all and Jon tried to convince him he would not.

  


In the end, they almost agreed to disagree, besides if there was anything that Tyrion needed to be at the Rock for it was more likely to be Lygaron than any visitor. The time was drawing close and even his uncle could feel it, Jon promising to be with him when he took his first ride. After speaking to Sarella and finding out from her that their cousin adored Tyrion, and that Lygaron was getting more excited about something, Jon headed out to the dragons.

  


"Is he ready Rhae?" he said asking his sister and heard the almost petulant voice of his son in his ear.

"I'm ready father, please, it's time, can we?." Lygaron asked.

"Tomorrow night my son." he said and felt the joy resonate from the dragon.

  


It ended up being a bit short-lived, the rain falling far to heavy the next night and the night after to even think about having Tyrion take his first flight. It was actually three days later when they managed it, he and his uncle alone on the beach waiting for darkness to fall. When it did the night sky was clear and though he could feel Tyrion's nervousness, there was excitement too, especially when the dragons came from the cave.

  


"Are you ready uncle?." he asked.

"Aye, I think so.".

"You know the words?."

"Valyrian?." Tyrion asked.

"Valyrian." he said and Tyrion nodded.

  


They climbed up on the dragons and he looked over to see Tyrion move and make himself comfortable. Once he had, Jon nodded and waited for his uncle to speak the words, he'd dictate this flight, Jon was just there to guide him through it.

  


"Sōvegon Lygaron."(Fly Lygaron.) Tyrion said and Jon could see the joy on his uncle's face and feel his son's as they took to the sky.

"Māzigon rōva mandia, issi īlon jāre naejot ivestragī zirȳ emagon mirre se kirimves." (Come, big sister, are we going to let them have all the fun.) he said and they took off following after them.

  


**White Harbor 296 AC.**

**Ser Richard Lonmouth.**

  


It took him far longer to get the men here than it should have, the distance that both the letters had to go and that the men then had to travel making it a much larger undertaking. Not that he minded staying in White Harbor, his lips whispers may take a little longer to reach him but reach him they did, and Lord Wyman was a gracious host. He even offered him some of his own men when the time came and Richard gladly accepted, once he told the lord his plans Wyman was only too eager to add his expertise.

  


Wyman himself was in a very happy mood, with Kevan gone to Essos he had delayed his trip to Lannisport for now, but would travel once the Lord had returned, and the betrothal between Wynafred and Robb Stark was a sign of just how far they had risen. It would be his blood that sat in Winterfell for generations to come and he'd be tied to the king by blood soon also.

  


Richard felt the man deserved that and other honors, a leal house to the Starks and now to the Targaryens, a good man and true as Barristan would say. As he walked through the streets of White Harbor to Marao's house he was eager to get to work, to see this done, and to then head West to see his king once again. To see how large the dragons had grown and to for himself see his king on one's back.

  


"Letters Ser a number of them." Marao said when he entered the house.

"How many?." he asked.

"A few Ser." Marao said.

  


He nodded and asked for some wine before heading upstairs and taking a seat at the table, the letters came from far and wide and he smirked looking at the sealed lips on them. Opening them he began to read and found only one or two of the things surprising to him, most were confirmations of what he knew, but some interested him greatly.

  


_The West._

_A stunted lion has been caught in a snake's embrace, both are unharmed by the experience._

  


_The Reach._

_A white wolf arrived unexpectedly and left a few days later, the roses prepare to celebrate and welcome apples from a different branch._

  


_The North._

_A quiet wolf has begun to roar, not content with putting a fish back into the river, it seeks to bring an axe to bear. A tavern has attracted the attention of a rabid dog, it's owner's daughter need beware._

  


_Dragonstone._

_A mangy cat learns no lessons and has felt the brush of a stag's antlers more than once, an onion brings tears to its eyes each time it tries to bite._

  


_King's Landing._

_A cat purrs in a spiral's embrace, a falcon fumes and decries the faith, and a cheesemonger's men are ever alert, more and more arrive to keep the fat man safe._

  


The others were just confirmations and so he paid them no mind, the tavern though gave him an idea. After speaking to Marao he found the tavern to be on Hornwood and not Bolton land's, and so he left Marao with instructions to welcome the men and to send them onto him. He then made his way to the New Castle eager to speak to Lord Wyman about his plans.

  


He'd needed to leave now, have it arranged and keep the girl safe until his men arrived, this would be the best chance of taking him he knew, all the other plans requiring a much bigger risk. Arriving at the New Castle he found Wyman and Wylis holding court, nodding to them he took a seat and soon Wyman begged off and allowed for Wylis to continue. He followed the lord to his solar, Wyman keen to see what had him brought him back, as he'd earlier told him he'd be gone for a day or so.

  


"Has something happened Richard?." Wyman asked worriedly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, well apart from confirmation that our king had indeed been flying his dragon all over the realm." he chuckled.

"A sight to see, Richard." Wyman said.

"Indeed. Men Wyman, I need a six at least and a few good ones to bring my men to me when they arrive." he said.

"You're not waiting for them?." Wyman asked.

"I can't there is a chance to do this now, if I wait not only may he get away but another girl will suffer.".

"I'll have them made ready, I'll give you my best Richard, where?."

"A tavern in the Village near Hornwood." he said.

"Rickard's girl, by the gods, stop him, Richard, put him down." Wyman said and Richard was surprised and yet not that the Lord knew both the tavern and the keeper.

"I will, we leave as soon as we can Wyman.".

  


He watched as the lord got up and called to his guard, telling him to organize the men and to have them dressed over their armor. Within an hour he was on the road and they rode hard, the week's journey taking its toll on them and their horses. Richard though was glad that when he arrived to find the girl was unharmed, the tavern itself wasn't the busiest he'd been in and he and his group almost doubled it's customers.

  


The girl was young two and ten, three and ten at most, a pretty young red headed girl with small spots on her face which only made her look younger. After speaking to the tavern owner who he now knew was the girl's father, Richard took all the rooms and ordered food and drink for his men. The young girl happy to serve and even more so at the few extra coppers, he gave her.

  


"Rickard, I have a proposition for you." he said a few days into his stay.

"Aye and what be that?." the man said looking at him warily.

"There is a man who comes by, usually with some others I believe, a man who seems far too interested in Sara, you know of the man I speak?."

"Aye, I know him, offered me a silver stag for my daughter's maidenhead, threw him and his friend out but they come by, them and some of the Bolton men." Rickard said looking at him more curiously now.

"This man has done terrible things, Rickard, to girls and women, terrible things. I believe he wishes to do so to Sara also.".

"He'll not lay a hand on my girl." Rickard said standing up.

"No he won't, I'll see to that." he said and looked to the man.

"So this what was it you called it?.".

"A proposition Rickard." he said as he began to lay out his plans.

  


It took another week and a half for his men to arrive and Rickard made more coin from them than he had in many a year, a week later the Bolton men arrived. They were an ugly bunch, the dregs of Lord Bolton's guards he'd imagine, foul of smell and looks, not to mention behavior. When Ramsay arrived Richard watched from the hole in the wall that Rickard had allowed him to put in.

  


He had been at the Dreadfort not too long ago, so to be seen here may raise some questions and worse, Ramsay's hackles. It didn't take too long to see just how eager Ramsay was to get close to Sara, though he didn't manhandle her, he did stare longingly at her, licking his large lips every so often. They left without incident that night, but Richard was wary, something was off, he'd missed something.

  


He was passing Sara's room when he smelt it, the stench overpowering and the girl running quickly to the door.

  


"Sorry Ser, the smell, gods the smell." she said as she passed him and he knew then what it had been that he'd missed.

  


The noises from the room and the smell coming closer proved it even more so and Richard waited with his knife ready. But the door never opened and the noises subsided, and then when he opened it himself the man was gone. It was an hour later that night when he was told by one of his men that they had ridden off and taken a girl with them. He had his men mount up and began the chase, glad he'd put men on the road just in case.

  


The first of them they found dead, the second missing and both he and his men were disturbed by this, they followed the trail for hours and never came close to finding where the riders had gone. As the sun rose the next morning he felt such a fool, he should have just ambushed him when he had come in. That had been his first plan, fill the tavern with his men and just kill them all, the Bolton's, Reek, Ramsay, all who came in.

  


"Ser, Karl." one of his men said and pointed in the distance, Karl walking towards them.

  


They mounted and rode to him, finding him unharmed and after he doubled up on one of the horses he led him to a small cabin in the woods, the sounds of dogs barking and a girl's screams leading them towards it. Richard told his men to surround it, then giving the order they attacked, the dog's barks gave their presence away or would have if the girl wasn't screaming as loudly as she was.

  


Bursting through the door they found the Bolton men sitting and drinking inside, they barely had time to grab their weapons though, Richard's were men upon them far faster than they could move. As they opened a door to the back though, Richard glanced back at the window and saw a shape move into the woods. Leaving them he ran to his horse and grabbed the Myrish crossbow, before quickly chasing after the figure that was running away fast.

  


Seeing him duck down behind a tree trunk Richard instinctively rolled and the arrow missed him, aiming the crossbow he took his shot and was far more successful, the pained screams proving that. He reloaded and moved carefully forward, zig zagging between the trees just in case, though there proved to be no need to. He found Ramsay leaning up against the tree, the bolt in his chest, and the blood pooled between his fingers.

  


"Who are you?" Ramsay said looking at him.

"Ser, the girl's safe we got the rest of them." he heard a voice behind him.

"Even the foul smelling one?" he asked not looking behind him.

"Aye, him too.".

"Good, I'll deal with this one." Richard said as he fired the bolt.

  


Even with two in him, it took him time to die, the second bolt had caught Ramsay in the throat and he gurgled his last after a few moments. He then had his men drag the body back to the cabin, the hounds barking even more loudly as they did so. Giving the nod to them, he walked inside to see the carnage and to get away from what needed to be done to the animals.

  


When it was done they too were dragged inside and as he saw the girl spit on Ramsay's body he walked from the house. The flames caught quickly and he let the panicked horses free, watching as they ran off to wherever. Inside the bodies had been laid out as if they were sitting and drinking, their coin, possessions, anything they owned was left on or around them.

  


The smell forced the girl and some of his men to empty their stomachs, but unfortunately for him, Richard had smelt burned flesh before. Once it was done he walked into the destroyed cabin, checking the bodies and covering up that he'd been there. To anyone this would look like a fire had claimed them all during a drunken night, the melted mugs and bottles on the table making that clear.

  


"Come, we're done here, let's take this girl home and then be off." he said as they mounted up.

  


The girl lived with her mother and younger brother, a small household with not much coin, so after telling Rickard it was done and knowing the tale he'd tell should he be asked, Richard made the family an offer. Come with him back to White Harbor and he'd see them set up in Lord Wyman's service, or come south and he'd find them somewhere else.

  


That they chose the North was no great surprise to him and a few weeks later he was saying his goodbyes to Wyman. Roose may still turn out to be a problem, for that though he'd need his king's permission, for this, he had not and as the ship left White Harbor heading for King's Landing he felt good. As he slept in his cabin that night though his dreams were of burning flesh, the smell still fresh in his nose.

  


It was the image of the man reaching for the sword though that woke him though, the pained sounds of his voice muffled by the rope around his neck. The fire that raged beside the man being far less horrific than the look on Brandon Stark's face. Richard barely made it to the bucket as he threw up, reaching for the mug of ale he drank it quickly before he emptied his stomach once again.

  


**Winterfell 296 AC.**

**Ned.**

  


With the children gone things were far quieter in Winterfell, he had even considered fostering some children himself and had spoken to Elle about it, though she wasn't agreeable for now. He knew why that was, until the replies came back from the letters he had sent they were kinda in a holding pattern. For Ned it was as if he was on the fringes of a great battle, all the work had been done, the terrain picked out, the tactics were set, and yet they would be left to wait.

  


In almost all aspects of their daily life, though it was clear that Elle was the Lady of Winterfell, she ran the household, and just having her with him was a huge help. Not only did it allow him to concentrate on other things but he had someone to discuss things with, to confide in, and run ideas by. It had been Elle who suggested they hire someone to teach the children in Wintertown to read and write.

  


Something which had gone down really well in the ever-growing town, especially among the first arrivals from King's Landing. With Richard's and Wyman's help they had offered people in Flea Bottom the chance to come and live in the North. Work, food, and a better life, just as Jon had said had been a great incentive and so far they'd had sent two ships to collect people. Ned riding back to Winterfell after helping to settle in the second group.

  


"You think they'll be able to manage the winter, my lord?" Ser Rodrik asked as they rode through the gates.

"I think so, did you see how they reacted to the home?" he asked back.

"Aye, I did, knowing they'd only be staying for a while before being moved to homes of their own, and the food too, gods what young Jon said about the conditions up there, I'd not have believed it lest I'd seen it myself.".

"Aye, feeding them now is easy, but we need to be able to rely on ourselves more, we need more of everything though." he said as he dismounted.

"Glass gardens my lord?.".

"Aye, them and other things.".

  


He was walking through courtyard when he saw her, she was walking with Beth Cassell and Jeyne Poole, both girls having become her students now that Arya was gone. As he watched them head to the glass gardens, Harwin came walking his way, the guard seeming to be looking for him.

  


"My Lord, Maester Luwin wished to speak to you." Harwin said.

"Is he in his room?.".

"Aye, he is my lord.".

"Thanks, Harwin, I'll go to him, go about your duties.".

"My lord." Harwin said walking away.

  


Walking to the Maester's rooms he thought more about the food situation, buying it in, and adding it to what they had was both a long term and short term solution, but they needed to be more self reliant. Jon had made a suggestion about the glass gardens and he'd forgotten what it was, so focussed was he on other things that it had just slipped his mind, he wondered if Luwin knew of it.

  


"Lord Stark I was looking for you." Luwin said, the Maester having met him halfway to his room.

"Aye, Harwin said, let's speak inside." he said motioning to the stairs behind the Maester.

"Of course my lord." Luwin said as they turned, he seemed about to say more but Ned spoke first.

"Luwin did Jon ever speak to you about the glass gardens, some plan he had to make them cost less?."

"Aye he did, he suggested that rather than the glass itself we should speak masters of the prentice glassblowers and glaziers of Myr, that we buy them from them." Luwin said and Ned shocked interrupted.

"Slaves, he wished up to buy slaves?." he said shocked.  


"Aye, and once we did, we were to offer them their freedom and set them up here as craftsman. We then use the Ice to import sand from Dorne, a barter system." Luwin said and Ned looked at him having not heard this part and only barely remembering the other.

"Could that work Luwin?.".

"It could my lord, apart from the initial outlay to buy the men from their masters and the transport, once they were here and we had them teach more of our own, aye it'd cut down the cost by a lot.".

"How much?."

"Down to a quarter at worst, maybe even better my lord.".

"I'll write to Wyman, he knows more of Essos than I.".

"Very good my lord, there are some letters from you, King's Landing and Riverrun.". Luwin said handing him the letters.

"Thank you Maester.".

"My lord" Luwin said as Ned got up to walk from the room.

  


Despite wishing to read the letters immediately, he waited until he got to his solar before opening them. The one from the High Septon was not a surprise, the man rejecting his request. Robert's too was no surprise, his former friend japing and saying he had his blessing, even if he couldn't give it to him legally. It was Cat's which had him shaking his head, never having expected her to write such a letter.

  


_Ned,_

_While it pains me that it has come to this, I cannot fault your words and despite my own hopes, it's clear that our marriage is over. I will write to the High Septon myself to add my agreement to your request to dissolve our marriage. Knowing our children remain in their rightful position means more to me than holding onto what we once had. I would wish you well but I cannot, not at this time, which I hope you understand, but I am trying Ned._

_Cat._

  


He could barely believe it, that she was all but giving him permission to do that which he wished was unexpected. He found his thoughts go a million miles a second, the children, he needed to tell the children, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, he needed to speak to them, tell them what he was about to do. Elle, Elle, he got up and walked from his room, so exited to speak to her that he forgot to put his cloak on.

  


Not that he felt the cold on the walk to the glass gardens and it was only when he reached it and heard the laughter of the girls inside, that he remembered she was not alone. Still he walked in and saw them sitting there, Elle reading from a book and Beth and Jeyne giggling as she did so. When she saw him and saw his face she asked the girls to leave, Ned glad she did so and though they were disappointed, neither girl raised a fuss.

  


"Ned?" she asked when he moved to her, the kiss he gave her silencing her for now.

"Marry me?." he said and she looked to him her eyes full of hope and yet questioning.

"I.."

"Marry me, I've got the letters back, not that they matter, but they are apart from Catelyn's what I expected. Marry me Elle, here in Winterfell in front of our gods, be my wife?.".

"Aye, I'll marry you." she said smiling and he felt his heart soar as he kissed her again.

  


**Highgarden 296 AC.**

**Sansa.**

  


Each day the wedding drew closer and she got more and more excited, balls, feasts, tourneys, she loved them all, but she'd been to two weddings in her life and they were the best days of it so far. As she and Margaery were at their final fitting for their dresses, Mira and Margaery's cousins having faced theirs the day before, she looked to see her friend and saw the smile on her face.

  


It had been there far more since her brother had visited so unexpectedly, where before Jon's arrival Margaery had tried to be happy, after it she was and Sansa felt so relieved for her friend. She too had enjoyed Jon's visit, glad to spend some time with him, even if he spent more with his wife than she. Not that Sansa would begrudge him that though she did argue with him over the nature of the wedding.

  


"_What were you thinking Jon?" she said as they sat in her room._

"_Sansa?" he asked confused._

"_The wedding Jon, how could you have a wedding without me, Margaery is my best friend, you're my brother and you never told me, never invited me." she said miffed._

"_It was something I just thought of, something I needed to do and to not have anyone talk me out of it."_

"_You think I'd have talked you out of it?" she asked frowning at him._

"_No, but telling you Sansa, it's one thing me keeping it secret or even Margaery, Walder and Jors are sworn to me they'll keep any of my secrets. I'd not have you lie for me Sansa, not if I could help it." he said._

"_But..I…I wished to be there Jon." she said sadly._

"_And you will. Do you think I'd not give you the chance to wear your prettiest dress and to dance with all those brave knights who'd no doubt ask you?" he said making her blush "This was for me Sansa, for me and Margaery, I know I'll have to marry her publicly and I will, you may even get to help plan it." he said and she smiled._

"_For true?."_

"_For true, little sister." he said and she hugged him._

  


She had taken comfort in that and she and Margaery had even spoken of it, making and discarding plans for what the more public of her and Jon's weddings would be like. Even though Garlan and Leonette's was being organised by Lady Alerie and Leonette's mother Lady Florence, she and Margaery had watched and along with Leonette had made suggestions, these dresses being one of them.

  


After the fitting they made their way back to Highgarden and saw the rooms being readied, the wedding would be on the morrow and Sansa couldn't wait. Sleep that night was hard to come by, Sansa finding herself thinking of the ceremony in the Sept and the dancing to come, before she began to feel bad about it, a sad thought coming to her head. While she may be able to dance with gallant and brave knights as Jon had said, she'd not be able to dance with who she wished to, and so it was with that thought that she finally drifted off.

  


"Sansa wake up, you should be up by now." Mira said shaking her.

"What? It's still night, leave me be." she mumbled sleepily only to hear giggles in the room.

"Sansa it's past noon, the wedding is to take place within the hour." Margaery said.

She practically jumped from the bed, almost tripping over her nightdress as she looked around panicked, only to hear the laughs coming from Margaery and the others.

"What, it's not funny, wait, why aren't you all dressed?" she asked and then realized they'd japed her.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to wake you, the maids will be in to run you a bath before you break your fast, we've a long day ahead Sansa, you need to get ready." Margaery said as she and the other's walked from her room.

  


Sansa glowered at them before laughing and reaching down to Fang, her wolf too seeming happy for the day to come. After she bathed and broke her fast, they all went to get changed into their wedding clothes before making their way to the Sept. She saw Garlan standing at the front with Loras and Willas, all three brothers looking handsome and Willas even with his cane not seeming out of place.

  


When Leonette came and stood beside Garlan she was not the only one who marvelled at her dress and hair, she looked beautiful and more than anything else she seemed happy. The ceremony itself was almost a blur to her though, Sansa looking to see the happy and proud smiles on the Tyrell's faces. Lord Mace and Alerie beaming, Lady Olenna full of pride, Loras too wearing the same look as his grandmother.

  


Margaery though looked on almost dreamily, Sansa wondering if she was picturing her own wedding and when she looked to Willas she felt her heart pain for him. He was happy for his brother, she could see that, he too was proud and yet there was some sadness there too, some regret. Sansa wished to wipe that from his face, remove it from his heart and felt unable to do so.

  


"Wasn't it the most wondrous thing you've ever seen?" Mira said excitedly.

"Truly, Lady Leonette looked so beautiful and my cousin made the most dashing husband don't you think so Elinor?" Megga said.

  


When the dancing started Sansa watched as Garlan and Leonette danced first, then as others joined in. she saw how Margaery danced to be polite but had no real interest in it and found she too didn't wish to, politeness too being her only reason. When she saw him walk to the outside balcony she followed behind, finding him standing alone and looking out at the night sky.

  


"You should be inside dancing Sansa." Willas said when she leaned against the wall beside him.

"I find I have no wish to, besides a girl should get to do what she wishes during a wedding should she not?" she said looking at him.

"She should." Willas said as he looked back out at the sky.

"Jon told me some of their names?" she said pointing to the stars.

"Which are?" Willas asked looking at her.

"That one is the Ice Dragon." she said pointing to a group of stars in the sky "That one is Ghost." she said pointing to another and hearing Willas chuckle "What?" she asked.

"I'm not surprised Jon showed you that one." Willas said making her giggle too.

  


Willas proceeded to tell her even more of the names, Crone's Lantern and Moonmaid and the Sword of the Morning, being the ones which stood out. How long they stood there talking she didn't know, only that she felt no desire or need to go back inside. By the time they did it was close to the bedding and she and some of the younger girls took that as their time to leave.

  


Willas kindly walked her back to her room and she bid him goodnight, not sure if he was heading back to the wedding feast or what seemed to be more likely heading to his own room. As she lay in bed that night she found she'd enjoyed this wedding even more than the previous two. It wasn't bigger or more elaborate and though she was knew Garlan and Leonette well it wasn't that. Smiling as she rolled over to fall asleep, she realized the reason why and hoped he'd enjoyed the night as much as she had.

  


**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Jaime.**

  


Seeing Jon flying on a dragon had been one thing, he'd been nervous, excited and relieved when he'd landed. To then have the chance to do the same with his little brother, Jaime wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was what Jon said next though that had him shaking his head and wondering if this was truly the world he lived in now.

  


"You're jesting right?" he said.

"No my lord, Arthur managed it and Rhaenix had no issues, and perhaps sometimes in the future, it'll be needed. We may as well do it now while we don't." Jon said.

"But it's a dragon Jon?" he said and both Jon and Tyrion laughed at his expense.

"I told you he was the stupidest Lannister, Jon." Tyrion said making them both laugh more.

"Tyrion, I, up there.." he said shaking his head.

"Jaime it's like nothing you've ever imagined, trust me you'll love it and it's safe. As Jon said he's done it with Arthur and this is something I'd like to share with you." Tyrion said and so he nodded his agreement.

  


Later that night as they stood on the beach he saw the dragons come from their cave and felt the nervousness rise once again. Jon reached out and touched him on the shoulder before walking over to speak to Rhaenix and then led him to the dragon, showing him how to climb up and where to sit. Once he was sure he was set, Jon looked to Tyrion and nodded before turning back to him.

  


"Hold on my lord." Jon said before speaking in Valyrian and then they were taking off into the air.

  


The feeling of flying was like nothing he could ever describe, it was far different to being on a horse, the sheer power of the dragon beneath them making it incomparable. Though they never reached the full speed or did anything other then fly smoothly, Jaime could see just how much a dragon could do by looking at his brother. While Jon flew straight, Tyrion took turns and dives, he flew fast under and over them, Jaime almost feeling his brother's happiness from where he sat.

  


"He's showing off for you." he heard Jon say, his voice softer than he thought it may have to be up here.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"Aye, he's come along well, you wish to try that." he said watching as Tyrion did an almost loop.

"No, I'm happy with this." he said and could only guess that Jon was smirking in front of him.

  


After some time he got more and more used to it and had Jon fly a little faster, stunned by just how quicker Rhaenix was than Lygaron. He was grateful when they landed though, happy to be back on solid ground and despite enjoying the flight, he was hopeful that he'd not need to take another. Tyrion walked into the cave with the dragons and he and Jon stayed on the beach, looking out at the water as it moved in and out.

  


"I'm sorry." Jon said after a few moments of quietness.

"For?.".

"The wedding, I should have told you, I wished you there I want you to know that, but I..I got caught up in a dream.".

"A dream?."

"Good queen Alysanne and Jaehaerys the Conciliator, you know the story?".

"Some, but what, wait, they married in secret?.".

"Their advisors tried to stop them and so they married in secret. I got caught up in it and I wished, I wanted, me and Marge, I'm sorry Jaime." Jon said looking at him.  


"I'm not mad at you Jon, I was upset aye, but I'm not mad at you.".

"I, you…" Jon stuttered before composing himself.

"Jon.".

"Did Arthur tell you of Mya, of what I saw and what she told me?" Jon asked.

"He did." Jaime said, he didn't fully understand it but in a way he did also.

"In another life my father would have been Prince Daeron, son of Prince Duncan. In this, it was Prince Rhaegar and for a time to me, it was Ned Stark." Jon said.

"I know it's hard Jon, but each of them loved you I'm sure.".

"Three fathers I've seen Jaime and none were the father I choose, none of them are you." he said and Jaime gasped "Rhaegar is my father and I'd not change that, he's who my mother loved and I'm proud to be his son, but you, you're the father I've known, the father who's raised me and the father I wish to be like.".

"Jon." he said and felt Jon's hand reach out and touch him on the arm.

"Thank you father, for everything." Jon said before walking away.

  


He ended up staying for some time alone just watching the waves until Tyrion walked over to him. Jon had gone to spend the night with the dragons and he and his brother walked back into the keep in silence. Whether Tyrion knew what Jon had said and was given him time or just that his brother was being quiet he knew not. They said their goodbyes and he walked to his room, finding Dacey asleep when he got there.

  


Standing in front of the crib he looked down at Joanna, his daughter was growing fast and would hopefully be joined by a brother or sister soon. As he stood there though he knew she already had a brother, just like he already had a son, he smiled when she woke up and lifted her from the crib before she could begin to cry. Sitting down on a nearby chair as he told her all about his ride on her brother's dragon.

  


"You must have been tired last night?" Dacey said as he dressed the next morning.

"Why?"

"You drifted off with Joanna in your arms.".

"God's I didn't, is she hurt, did I hurt her?" he asked worriedly.

"What no, of course not, I woke up when you were telling her about your dragon ride, you were asleep only a moment before I put her back in the crib and helped you to bed." Dacey said.

"I don't remember any of that." he said laughing "Talking to Joanna, aye, but the rest not a thing.".

"I know, come we have visitors today do we not.".

  


He nodded and they made their way to break their fast, Jon was not there and only arrived a little after they did. When he and Jon looked at each other he almost expected there to be some awkwardness and yet there was not, both of them just nodding and moving on to eat their meal. He, Dacey, and Jon along with Tyrion and some others readied to welcome Lord Beric to Casterly Rock, he'd arrived the night before but had stayed in Lannisport.

  


Jaime had sent a party of his guards bring him to the Rock today. Melisandre also stood in the courtyard with her two guards, not part of the welcome but more to show Thoros that she was here. It was the red priest who seemed more than keen to speak to the lady when he saw here, Beric looking surprised to see another red priest but not paying her no mind after that. The lord was happy to be welcomed though, more so when he asked him to stay at Casterly Rock for the duration of his visit.

  


"Are you sure about this Jon?" he asked him later that day.

"Melisandre says that while Beric doesn't follow the red god, he listens to Thoros. Thoros seeks answers my lord, answers I think I can give him, as for Beric I'll feel him out and we'll give him some trade, I won't go too far."

"As you say Jon.".

"When is Domeric arriving?".

"He's to meet the Lion's Tail in Segard within the week, so next week sometime, you read Richard's notes?" Jaime asked.

"Aye, if he deals with Ramsay as he says and he will, then it's for the best. As for Domeric and Roose, that he's a knight may make him different, I need to get a feel for him before we do anything".

"Very well, this woman, Jon?."

"Kinvara." Jon said.

"Aye, why is she coming?".

"I don't know my lord, only that she is, given that she helped Arthur and Ashara and it was her sending him to grab those things, it must be important.".

"Aye it must be.".

"It's almost time my lord, the dragons are big enough, people may have seen them or may see them now, so we can't hide them for much longer.".

"I know, we need to reach out to more people, find out who we have exactly, who we can count on completely and then make our move." Jaime said.

"We will my lord, soon.".

"Soon my king.".

  


**King's Landing 296 AC.**

**Illyrio.**

  


A dozen warehouses and a manse he'd been given for what he'd done in Essos, Jon Arryn more than pleased with the results. While he could have simply bought them, that would have raised far more questions than having the Hand give them to him. It had in the end cost him more coin and yet he found it was worth it, as was what he was about to do.

  


While a part of him wished to stay in Essos, to actually travel to Ghoyan Drohe and see the dragon for himself, he had work to do. He'd given the Stormcrows the contract, kill the girl by any means necessary, while he'd have preferred the House of Black and White to take the contract, their price was far too high. The Stormcrows had five hundred men, surely that would be enough he thought.

  


It was simple to him though, Daenerys Targaryen must die, the dragons could fly wild for all he cared, if Aegon had his own then perhaps they'd fly to join their brother. Three would be an incredible boon but one would be enough, just as long as Daenerys Targaryen didn't bring her two to bear. Jon Connington was right about one thing, the dragons changed things dramatically.

  


"Magister, we'll reach King's Landing on the morrow." the captain of his guards said, interrupting both his thoughts and his meal.

"Very good, all is well?" he asked.

"All is well." the captain said before leaving and allowing Illyrio to get back to both activities.

  


With Daenerys Targaryen no longer a suitable or potential bride it gave him leave to pursue other options. Malaquo Maegyr had a daughter, but the tigers would never travel so far, which left him with only Westeros to look to. The Stark girl brought him no benefit, her father would support Robert and not countenance his plans for betraying the stag king.

  


The Vale too would bring him no benefit leaving the Tyrell and the Martell girls as his only real options. He could bring Dorne to his side without gifting them a marriage, as for House Tyrell, given what he knew of them they were both an option and not. The risk in being found out when everything was so close was far too great, he could and would reach out to them at the right time though, make them the offer and secure Aegon's throne.

  


He finished the rest of the meal and sent for the young girls, eager to sate another appetite. The next morning when they arrived in King's Landing he prepared to head straight to the Red Keep, his gift to the king was sure to be welcomed. He'd used another of his ships, leaving the Bountiful Harvest to ply her trade and his arrival to be unnoticed, far too many were paying attention to his comings and goings these days.

  


"All is secure?" he asked the captain who nodded and so he climbed into the carriage and they headed through the city.

  


He was stopped at the gate and had to ask for Jon Arryn to come personally, telling the man he had brought a gift that would make the king very happy and asking if he could deliver it to him in the Throne Room. While he looked at him suspiciously, the Hand soon agreed and so he made his way through the keep. He entered to an almost full Throne Room, Robert, and Cersei sitting in pride of place.

  


"Your graces, I have come from Pentos with a gift for you, great king." he said with a large smile.

"A gift? "Robert asked his voice and face excited like a young boy's on his nameday.  


"Something you have sought for a long time your grace." he said as his men brought it in.

"I give you Viserys Targaryen, your grace, my gift to you." he said as his men ripped the hood off Viserys face.

"Viserys, Viserys, that is my son Lord Hand. My name is Aerys Targaryen, I am your rightful king you all should be on your knees bowing to me." Viserys said to loud laughs.

"Dragonspawn." Robert shouted loudly as he rose from his throne and Illyrio smiled to see the look on the king's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Jon deals with visitors and finds out about some visions, before hearing news for King’s Landing which has him scrambling. In Essos Dany travels further east and the Company of the Rose delivers retribution. Arya settles into life at Bear Island and Wyman heads west, while we travel to and beyond the wall.


	96. A Dragon Falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae deals with some visitors and learns about some visions before hearing news from King's Landing which has him scrambling. In Essos Dany travels further east while the Company of the Rose delivers retribution. Arya travels to Bear island and Wyman heads west, while we take a look at the wall and beyond.

**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Domeric and Beric arrived within days of each other and because of that he and Jaime almost had to force Tyrion to leave. Both of them telling him that they would deal with this and that there was nothing for him to do here, certainly nothing as important as what he was going to. So reluctantly his uncle agreed and after he and Jae spent the night with the dragons, Tyrion arranged to leave in a day or so.

Beric didn't come alone and when Thoros saw not only Melisandre but the two members of the Fiery Hand he was stunned. Jae quickly arranging for Melisandre to speak to her fellow red priest. The last of Beric's immediate circle was his squire and Jae cursed himself for forgetting that Edric Dayne was squiring for his future gooduncle.

With Cregan and Ashara still at Castamere they were spared some awkward conversations for now, but they would be arriving back at the Rock before Ned left, and while Jae longed to see Joy, he wondered how to handle this. Arthur felt that his nephew could be trusted to keep it to himself, and saying that it was Beric they needed to bring onside anyway. Something he was trying his best to do now as he and the Lord sparred while the others looked on.

"You've gotten better my lord." he said as he dodged a quick thrust.

"I've need to, I still owe you for my defeat, Jon." Beric said smiling as he parried one of Jon's blows.

"So that's why you came, hoping to gain your revenge my lord." he said with a smirk.

"Seeking it Jon, not hoping." Beric said as he aimed two quick blows at him.

While a part of him wondered if losing would endear him to Beric or annoy the lord, the completive spirit he had and his friends looking on didn't allow that. So he began to pick up the pace and saw Beric begin to falter, with a riposte as quick as the bolt of lightning on Beric's sigil, Jae disarmed the lord and a moment later accepted his yield, Beric smiling broadly as he did so.

"I thank you, Jon, for not holding back. Lord Jaime's training has paid off but I'm not sure he could have ever wished for a better student." Beric said as they drank some water.

"I thank you, my lord, perhaps later we can speak on trade?" he asked and Beric nodded.

"Indeed, now go easy on young Ned, give him some pointers Jon, he can only benefit from your instruction." Beric said as he took a seat.

"Ned, you wish to spar?" he shouted to the young lad who nodded eagerly.

Ned was actually more skilled than Beric and while Jae didn't put in as much effort as he did with the Lightning Lord, he was forced to put in some effort. Winning wasn't his goal though and so halfway through he stopped much to Ned's chagrin, only for the boy to quickly smile when Jae started giving him pointers. He corrected little parts of his stance, showed him how to work more on his footwork, and told him to begin using a heavier sword for practice against the dummies.

"Why Jon?" Ned asked when Jae ruffled his hair as they stood in front of a dummy, Jae showing him where and how to strike.

"You see my sword." he said pointing to his thin sparring sword.

"Aye, it's so thin." Ned said and then blushed when Jae nodded back, the boy's natural shyness something he would need to work on.

"It is, but when I started Lord Jaime had me practice with a thicker heavier one, then when I switched to this my arm was trained to wield and expect more resistance from the heavier blade. What do you think happened when it found the blade lighter?" he asked.

"It made your swing faster?" Ned said his eyes alight.

"It did, try it for a while, and see if it has the same effect for you Ned.".

"I will Jon, thank you, can we spar again sometime?" Ned asked nervously.

"Aye, we can." he said and Ned beamed at him, his smile big and bright and much like their aunt's Jae thought.

Domeric was a different sort, sparring was something he did because it needed to be done and even lance work and jousting seemed more something expected than enjoyed by the older boy. Apart from talks of trade and explaining how things worked, Jae found himself almost at a loss as to what it was that interested the boy, until they were eating one night and the bard was playing his harp terribly.

"You play Lord Domeric?" Jae asked looking at the way he scowled at the bard.

"I do Jon, better than he anyway." Domeric said.

"You have a harp?" he asked and Domeric nodded before looking at him carefully.

"You play?" Domeric asked and he nodded.

"Well maybe we should play then my lord, we can provide some better entertainment at least." he said and Domeric seemed eager for the opportunity.

With a nod to Jaime and Tyrion, Jae walked with Domeric to his room, and once he reached it rushed off to his former one, the harp Jaime had gotten him to practice on still being there. Being in the vaults had allowed him to play his father's harp when he wished and he had taken full advantage as often as he could, happy to hear the sounds come from it. While the one in his hands now was a poor substitute for that one, it would do for now and so as they made their way back to the hall he looked forward to playing, leaving the singing out for now at least.

They began with songs everyone would know, the Dornishman's Wife, the Bear and the Maiden Fair, Domeric smiling when Jae suggested Alysanne,. It was when Jae began to play Brave Danny Flint though that Domeric really brightened up, insisting on Iron Lances and finishing with The Winter Maid, both of them feeling the North in them come through as they played.

"Thank you, Jon, I've not enjoyed playing so much in an age, you wield that harp as well as you do the blade." Domeric said as they were saying their goodnights.

"Only as good as the partner who played with me, my lord." Jae said.

"Dom, Jon, call me Dom.".

"Dom.".

He spent the night with the dragons, Tyrion spending his final night at the Rock before heading to Done, the Lion's Tooth soon to be ready to take him to see Arianne. They didn't speak too much on it, Tyrion knew where he stood and that he had his backing and there were no more words needed. Instead, Jae telling him that he'd look after Lygaron and Tyrion promising the dragon he'd not be gone for long and that when he came back they'd go on a longer flight.

Tyrion had taken to dragon flight as well as he had, keen to be up in the sky even more than being on the ground, Lygaron too eager to be with his rider always. With Rhaenix back though his son's loneliness was lessened and he was far more accepting of Tyrion's departure.

"I'll be back soon Jon, Jaime, I.." Tyrion said and Jon nodded, Jaime too knowing just how important this trip was to Tyrion.

"Go, I'll see you on your return." he said and gave Jaime and Tyrion a longer moment, the woman in red departing the ship four down grabbing his attention.

Nodding to Walder, he the giant guard and Ghost made their way to where the woman was standing looking around, her smile when seeing him removing all the worry that just been on her face.

"My lady." he said softly as he looked at the beautiful woman, his eyes roaming her face as keenly as hers were his.

"My..Jon Snow?" she said changing her words halfway through, after looking around at the number of people on the docks.

"I am, Lady Kinvara?" he asked.

"Kinvara, Jon, is there somewhere we can speak in private?".

"We have horses awaiting my lady, can you ride or would you prefer a carriage?".

"I can ride, we're heading to the Rock?" she asked and he nodded.

"We are, there is much we must speak on I believe." he said.

"Much indeed." she said as he directed her to where Jaime was standing looking at him, Tyrion walking up the gangplank along with Bronn and some more guards.

"Lord Jaime, this is Lady Kinvara, she'll be accompanying us back to the Rock.".

"Of course, my lady a pleasure." Jaime said as they turned to walk to their horses.

**Bear Island 296 AC.**

**Arya.**

The journey to Bear Island was almost as exciting to her as the island itself would be once she got there. Nymeria too enjoyed the freedom of being able to run through the Wolfswood and of sleeping out under the stars. Lady Maege and her girls were so different than any other ladies she knew, she could be strict when she wished to be, and yet she allowed her far more freedom than her father did.

She and Lyanna were allowed to sit up late, to listen to the stories as they sat around the fire, while they weren't allowed any of the ale, they were given a small mug of hot cider each on one of the colder nights. At no point was she asked to ride in a carriage or to pull her shirt in when it came loose as she rode. Instead Maege would simply look at her or Lyanna and she soon found that she began to do it herself, just as it Lyanna always seemed to.

"We'll be arriving at Deepwood Motte on the morrow, no doubt Glover will wish us to stay and the boats won't be here for a day or so either, so you two." Maege said looking to her and Lyanna "Will behave." she said and Arya found herself nodding.

Deepwood Motte was made of wood, that was her only thought as they were led through the outer rings, each one taking them higher and higher into the keep itself. Lord Galbart was a gruff man but friendlier than his brother and Arya found herself liking him far better, especially when she found out about Larence being his ward. The bastard boy and how he was treated making her think fondly on her brother.

"You spar?" she asked Larence early the next morning and he nodded running off to find some sparring blades.

"To three?" he asked when he came back and she nodded eagerly.

Though he beat her two to one she had done well and it was his size and strength which had forced her to lose, nothing else. Lyanna and she broke their fast with Larence, Arya showing him the knife her father gifted her and the bow Jon had made for her and Lyanna doing likewise, all three of them laughing and japing as they ate. When she left the next day she was a little sad to go, though Maege told her that they'd be coming back and forth to Deepwood Motte a fair bit in her time on Bear Island.

Despite the keep almost being ready for them to stay in and the fact that Maege and her girls stayed there already, it was to the main keep on Bear Island they were taken. They'd be staying there for the first moon until more work was done and only then moved to the keep near the docks. Arya found that Lyanna seemed just as miffed as she was by this, though soon they cared not, both of them more eager to play with Gerold than anything else.

"Tomorrow you'll begin your lessons with Maester Alaric." Lynesse said as they sat down to eat that night, Arya nodding when she saw both Maege and Lyanna look to her.

"No Sept?" she asked a moment later just to be sure.

"We follow the true gods here Arya, no septa will set foot on Bear Island." Lynesse said and Arya was about to bring up that Lynesse was from the south when she thought better of it, besides if it meant she didn't have to suffer a septa then who was she to complain.

Sitting in the lessons the next morning with Lyanna, she certainly wasn't going to complain. The Maester taught them sums and then began to speak on the history of the North, the northern houses, and the wars fought here. Though not as good a storyteller as Elle, he was good enough Arya thought and she enjoyed the lesson a lot.

The next one even more as she and Lyanna were put through their paces by Lyra and Jory. Archery, swords, even wielding a mace. Arya was exhausted when they finally finished, eating her dinner that night and falling asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow.

_She soon found herself creeping carefully through the woods, avoiding caves because of the smell that came from them, the knowledge that something lived in those caves keeping her away. The deer didn't see her coming and when she pounced it was taken down quickly, the meat tender against her tongue and she swallowed hungrily. _

"Arya, Arya, wake up." she heard Lyanna shake her awake and she immediately jumped up and tried to spit the taste of the blood from her mouth.

"What is it?" she asked as she drank down some water.

"You missed breaking your fast, gods you were tired." Lyanna smirked.

"Does that mean I won't be fed?" she asked worriedly.

"What? Of course not, come I waited." Lyanna said and Arya smiled as she dressed, both of them eating their meal together.

They went riding that day and Arya was able to take them to where Nymeria had killed the dear, it was clear the carcass had been torn apart by something bigger than the wolf though.

"Bears, we should ride on." Alysanne said and Maege nodded.

"There's a cave a little bit up to the left, they're in there." Arya said and Maege looked at her oddly.

"You saw them?" Maege asked.

"Smelt them." she said and Maege smirked.

"You and your wolf are going to enjoy it here Arya child." she said as they rode on.

Arya couldn't agree with her more, she already was, this was what she had wished for all her life, a friend and people who didn't judge her for how she was or who she was. As they rode back to the keep she looked to Lyanna who nodded and soon they were both racing over the ground, the sound of their laughter matched by the laughs from Maege and her girls behind her, yes she would enjoy it here she felt as she let her horse jump over a fallen tree.

**Essos 296 AC.**

**Dany.**

The dreams came every night, she was in the air flying over lands she didn't recognize, a worrying thought in her head. She was alone, scared, and worried she'd never find the others, but she flew on and on, east always east. It was almost a week into it that she managed to see it more clearly, see that it wasn't Ellagon she rode on it was Sandorix and it was then she spoke to Shiera on it.

"I see him fly, but he's behind us, not ahead. We're going in the wrong direction." she said as they broke their fast.

"Are you him?" Shiera asked.

"No, I'm me, I can feel me, but I can feel his worry, his concern, it's like, it's like sometimes with Ellagon only it's different." she said.

"Different?" Shiera asked.

"Lesser, with Ellagon it feels more real, with Sandorix it's like being really sleepy, like a dream but not a dream." she looked to Shiera expecting to see her look at her as if she was mad.

"I feel it with Rhaegal too, it's hard to explain. I think you did it better than I can, but it's like I can feel what he feels sometimes.".

"Should we turn back?" she asked.

"It's up to you Dany, we're following your lead.".

"Where are we, is there a city near?".

"Qarth is a few moons away I'd imagine, but Hesh, Lhahosh, or Kosrak can't be more than a week or so away." Shiera said.

"We need supplies, we should go to a city before turning back." she said and Shiera nodded.

They told Sandor of their decision and despite his grumbling they made their way to the nearest of the Lhazar cities, Missy telling all about the Lhazareen they rode. How the Dothraki called them lamb men and how they were preyed upon by those stronger than them. They were riding one day when the dragons got excited and by the time Dany and the rest had come across them, they found the reason why.

The herd had scattered but a lot of them hadn't been lucky enough and both Ellagon and Rhaegal had feasted on the sheep. The closer they got to the city the more she began to worry about the dragons, so she and Shiera spoke to them and asked them to feed further away for now, to not come too close to the city. Ellagon wasn't happy with this, Rhaegal either, but they listened and Dany watched sadly as they flew off to the west, back to where they had found the sheep earlier.

"It's for the best Dany, they're still growing and until we fly with them we can't truly control them." Shiera said.

"You think they'll accept us both?" she asked, knowing in her heart that Ellagon would accept her but feeling happy at the thought that Rhaegal too would have a rider.

"I do, I can feel him almost willing me to accept it." Shiera said with a smile.

Sandor and Grey Worm seemed to have built up a good relationship too by the time they arrived at Hesh, the gruff Sandor, and the stoic Grey Worm being complete opposites not seeming to be an obstacle at all. Though she did notice that Sandor was quieter and more sullen on this trip than ever. This was why not long after they arrived she and Shiera organized a treat for him.

Noticing the chickens on their way into the town and how Sandor looked longingly at them, she, Missy and Shiera along with Mossador, Marseleen, and some of the other unsullied who served as her guards, bought as many as the man was willing to sell. That night as they sat down to eat in the large open space they'd taken up, she and Shiera carried the dishes out, placing them in front of the now happier Sandor.

"Did you not make any for anyone fucking else." he said and she saw Missy look worriedly at him.

"No, this is all for you, so fucking eat it and shut the fuck up you greedy fucker." she said smirking when he grabbed a leg of chicken and began to eat greedily.

She saw Missy breathe a sigh of relief, the girl being so conditioned to keeping her masters happy that she didn't know how to react around someone who was angry, even if that anger was not directed at her. The girl was getting better though, understanding more but well Sandor confused even her at times Dany thought with a giggle, looking to him she saw him lick his fingers happily.

It took them almost a week to gather the supplies in Hesh, Dany offering to use her gold to pay for it, and Shiera objecting, before Sandor swooped in and used his own.

"See it's simple, you pay the man and then you fucking leave." he said as he walked past them, both of them trying not to laugh until he was gone from their sight.

They bought carts, tents, food, and horses, the unsullied able to ride instead of walk and so they would be able to make better time. Soon they were leaving Hesh behind them and heading east, the road was smooth and the travel quick, Dany happy to be heading in what she felt was the right direction. By the time they reached the dragons, the herd she suspected was long gone and she felt bad for the shepherd, though he was nowhere to be seen.

At one point on their journey she noticed Missy getting nervous, though the girl would say nothing to her about what was on her mind. Later that night as they bathed in the nearby river she helped Missy dry herself and asked her what was wrong, the girl again saying nothing for quite some time.

"Have I displeased you Dany?" Missy finally said softly.

"What? No of course not, why would you think that?" she asked horrified that she may be the reason for Missy's quietness.

"We travel to Meereen, you are bringing me back to Master Kraznys." Missy said looking down to the ground.

"Missy, Missy, look at me, please." she said and the girl looked up "You are free Missy, no one, not me, nor any master decides your fate anymore. I did not know this was that road, truly I did not, we shall leave it on the morrow, I swear it." she said and the girl hugged her tightly, the smile on her face almost breaking her heart.

"Thank you, Dany." Missy said the next day when she directed them to head north from now on.

That night she dreamt again of being in the air, this time though she recognized where she was, Norvos and heading east. Her son was coming towards her and she him, north, she must go north she thought and when she woke the next morning it was further north they headed.

**The Wall 296 AC.**

**Benjen.**

He had found nothing out in the wilds, the wildings raided when they did and moved quickly and on this ranging it had been strange, he had felt as if he was being watched and yet whatever it was never came close to him. Frost gave him a sense of protection he'd not had before, he could rest easy at night, he ate better, and he moved with less worry.

Though whether the wolf scared the wildings away or there was something else going on, Benjen couldn't be sure which, only that he encountered none of them no matter how far he rode. Bypassing Craster's on the way back for a variety of reasons, not needing the man's food or protection, not liking what he saw there and Frost needing to almost be held back from gutting the man, Benjen soon found himself in Whitetree.

He and the people there had always had a good relationship and seeing him with Frost it seemed to have if anything gotten better. Dropping off the extra deer he had caught, he was given ale and soup and Frost and he slept indoors by a warm fire that night. They left early the next morning and arrived at the wall a day or so later, the horn blowing once to announce his return.

"How fared you out there Benjen?" Ser Alliser asked as he helped stable his horse.

"There's nowt out there Alliser, moons I traveled and found nothing, not a sign." he said and Alliser nodded.

"Well, at least you returned hale and hearty, Aemon wishes to speak to you." the knight whispered and he nodded slapping the man on the back as he and Frost went to make his report to the Lord Commander first.

Among the many things he needed to thank his nephew for was the difference in Alliser Thorne, he had been aghast when Aemon had told him that Alliser and Jaremy knew the truth. Even more so when he heard that Jon had promised to pardon them when crowned, only for Aemon to explain why the men should be pardoned and why their nephew needed to do it.

Since then though the man had gone out of his way to be friendly, he'd become a better trainer to the new recruits also, showing them a far different hand than he used to. Aemon had said the man had been bitter at his lot in life and seeing him now he could tell that was true, Jon had changed that though. Knocking at the Lord Commander's door he made his report and cursed what he told him, accepting it before heading to the Maester's rooms.

"Is that you Benjen?" Aemon said as soon as he and Frost walked into the room.

"Aye Aemon it's me." he said and was about to ask how he knew when he saw Aemon reach out to rub Frost's neck, the wolf's footsteps having given him away.

"This is Marwyn and the quiet man in the corner is Loamara, they are here at Jon's request Benjen." Aemon said letting him now he could speak freely.

"For what?" he asked.

"We seek answers about the long night Benjen, are directed to do so." Marwyn said and Aemon nodded.

"Our nephew has a request for you also." Aemon said handing him the note.

He opened it eagerly, almost ripping it so keen was he to see what Jon had wrote, the note though was brief and to the point.

_Uncle Benjen, _

_I need to find out if there are any books on the Long Night in Winterfell, any information that may help in the future. When next you return I suggest you bring Aemon with you, together with Maester Luwin I think it may be helpful if you search for such works._

_Marwyn and Loamara will continue their work in Castle Black until you return, I wish you luck uncle and I count the days until I to can travel North once more._

_Your nephew, _

_Jon._

"It seems you and I are going on a trip Benjen." Aemon chuckled.

It was almost a week later when Jeor gave permission for Aemon to leave the wall, not only did he find it curious but he thought it a liberty, what with him leaving also to cover for Ned's trip to the Moat. That the trip his brother was taking was to protect the North being the only reason for him allowing him to leave once again, something he almost refused when he found out Aemon would be leaving too.

"I like this not, your duties are here, both of you." Jeor said.

"Aye they are Lord Commander, but should I wish to travel to the Citadel you cannot stop me, I'm sworn to the Watch aye, but I'm a Maester first and foremost, what would you do were I recalled?" Aemon said and Benjen hid the smirk at Jeor's annoyed look.

"You think that a good tactic Aemon, telling me how powerless I am to stop you." Jeor grumbled.

"I think at times Lord Commander, you forget the needs of the order come before the desires of any man, you could deny Benjen of course, but you risk upsetting the Warden of the North, as for me, I leave on the morrow." Aemon said as he walked from the room.

"By the old gods I don't know what's gotten into him" Jeor said shaking his head.

"I think he wishes for the trip Lord Commander, after all he's done for us who are we to deny him a little something for himself." he said and Jeor nodded.

"Aye, you have the right of it, tell Ned no more for a year at least. Aemon is right I can't refuse the Warden of the North, but I'll not have people think I play favorites." Jeor said.

"Perish the thought." he said before he looked at the old bear and they began to laugh.

"Go, before I change my fucking mind." Jeor said and Benjen nodded.

Their escort was something else, Ser Jaremy volunteering and Jeor accepting, Edd being allowed to join and grumbling about not being able to sleep without an ice wall to lean on. A half dozen brothers to accompany the Maester, each of them looking forward to being housed in Winterfell for a moon or more. For Aemon though each day they traveled it was as if he was getting younger and younger, the enthusiasm he showed for every aspect of their days on the road was incredible.

He laughed more, joked more, around the fire at night he told tales of the Targaryen kings and it was only at the men's reaction, other than Edd who just groused, that Benjen realized these were loyalists. Handpicked men, those who'd been sent for serving his nephew's house and those that Jon wished to free when he was crowned.

"Egg was a good man, let no one say different, and a good king." Aemon said and Benjen saw the nods.

"Aye that he was." Jaremy said.

"One day should we be lucky we may see another in our lifetime." Aemon said and blind or not Benjen saw him look to him.

"Should we be lucky." Benjen said to ayes.

"That counts me out, I'm never lucky." Edd said to loud laughs.

He felt excited when he saw Winterfell in the distance and chuckled when Frost looked at him and waited for his nod, once getting it the wolf was gone and covered the ground far quicker than they would. Arriving at the courtyard he found Ned and Lady Jonelle waiting to greet them, Ser Rodrik, Jory, and Harwin with them along with Maester Luwin who looked excitedly at Aemon.

"Welcome back brother." Ned said as he embraced him warmly.

"Back, I feel like I've not left." he said to laughs "Lady Cerwyn an honor." he said and she shook his head.

"You've known me since I was a girl and I've just got through with telling you to call me Elle, Benjen Stark" she said.

"Elle, Ned may I introduce Maester Aemon." he said and saw Ned reach out to the old Maester.

"Maester, I'm honored to welcome you to Winterfell." Ned said.

"I'm honored to be welcomed Lord Stark." Aemon said.

"Come, I'm sure you'll all wish to get settled and have something warm in your bellies." Ned said as they walked into the keep, Luwin helping Aemon navigate his way.

**Disputed Lands 296 AC.**

**Torrhen Snow.**

A thousand men he had with him on foot, Brandon in charge of the five hundred cavalry, Artos the one hundred archers with Hugo left in Myr in charge of the rest of the men. Almost half the company he had brought with him to wipe out the Brave Companion's, way too many men as both Brandon and Artos had said, but better too many than too few.

Given the coin the Lannister's were paying they'd bought the entire company, so Torrhen felt they should get their coins worth. The march was slow and unhurried, he knew exactly where they would set up and only needed to arrive there a few days before the Brave Companions passed through. Though not as disciplined marchers as the Golden Company, his men were like the unsullied when compared to Hoat's.

They camped by the stream and went over their plans once again, Artos would have the high ground and he and Brandon would box them in, once they had done their job his own would finish it. His men were in good spirits, none of them questioning his orders or thinking twice about what they were about to do. After Kevan had left Torrhen had set Hugo to work, both on finding out the location of the Brave Companions, and on what had happened to the Lannister men.

"_He spoke true Torrhen, Northmen fell also." Hugo said._

"_And what he said of Jon Snow?" Torrhen asked._

"_The lad's well thought of both in the West and the North. The Mermen and the Lannisters are the only ones with those giant ships, the Merman's flagship is named the Western Wolf after the lad."._

"_And he helps the North still?"._

"_Mormont, Umber, Glover, Stark, Karstark, Manderly and even Bolton earn coin from these deals, aye he helps the North, and there's something else." Hugo said smiling._

"_What?"._

"_Direwolves Torrhen, the lad brought Direwolves back to the North, each of the Stark children has one, even Stark himself and the lads own is a white wolf with red eyes." Hugo said._

"_The old gods have spoken?" Brandon said looking at them both._

"_The old gods have spoken." Torrhen said smiling._

Once word had spread through his ranks that Northmen had fallen to Hoat that was it, had he not accepted this contract then he'd have faced a challenge. When word had spread that the contract came from the white wolf, he'd have been gutted, not replaced, had he turned it down. As it was he'd only reinforced his own position, he only hoped that he'd set this up right and wouldn't lose too many men this day.

Artos lined up his archers on each side of the pass, at the end of it he and his infantry took up their positions, the stakes were planted and his men held their shields ready. A few miles down from him ready to block off the escape and drive them towards him, Brandon and his cavalry waited. Standing there his greatsword in his hand he looked behind him, the lookout poised and waiting for the signal.

The hours stretched on and on, the sun beaming down on them forcing his men into swallowing their water and eating their meat and hardtack, far behind him fifty men guarded their supplies and once this was done they'd eat well, for now, it was time to wait. When the whistle came he raised his hand and those at the front held their spears out, the front line was as close to an unsullied phalanx as his men did and it would be more than enough.

"We are of the North and these men killed our brothers, The North Remembers." he said to silence, the men not giving their positions away and Torrhen smiled when he heard the horses in front of him.

**Artos Snow.**

These men were poor marchers, they almost strolled and made so much noise it was annoying. Looking down at the carts and cages he shook his head. Bears, exotic animals, and prisoners, Hoat's reputation for torture all on show. He could feel the disgust from his men as they too looked down, these men had killed their countrymen and their bowstrings were now taut and ready to let loose on his order.

Artos waited though, he wanted as many to fall here as possible, to limit what Torrhen and his men would face, not that he feared his commander would have any trouble even were he to face them all. Still, it was his job to take out as many as he could with his men and he'd see his job done. When he felt the time was right he gave the order, his hand raised in a fist, and then he turned it in the air, the arrows flying as one.

He aimed his own arrows at those who were around the edges, using them to box them in even more. Below him, screams rang out and horses, bears, men, all made panicked noises, and even as they did so the arrows fell. The group soon split, some racing forward and others turning to go back, all the while he and his men fired and below then more men died.

**Brandon Snow.**

They lined up three abreast, lances at the ready, and waited for the signal. He'd watched as the Brave Companions marched by them, not even bothering to send scouts ahead or to check their sides or rear. Were he dealing with better forces he'd have sought a much better hiding place. As it was if Hoat had sent scouts over the hill and into the trees they'd have seen him.

Once the last of the men had passed him, he and his began to move out, the horses walking as they lined up to make their charge. When the flaming arrow was seen they began to trot and were soon in a canter and finally a gallop. They would cut through whatever was in front of them easily he knew. He'd seen heavy cavalry charge and also the Dothraki's version, his men were neither, truth be told they were truly infantry on horseback.

But here in Essos they were extremely effective, they wouldn't charge unsullied and break their lines nor would they be a match for Dothraki on an open field, but against the forces, they usually faced they were more effective than any other cavalry would be. Feeling his mare's eagerness to be let fully go, he did so and dropped his own lance down.

The first men they encountered were riding away from the fight, some had arrows in them and he almost felt sorry for them when they tried to pull their horses up, almost. His front line cut through them as if they were nothing, their own momentum adding to his attack, lances almost ripping them apart from the impact. He felt the crushing of bones beneath his mare's hooves and yet she never slowed, just kept racing forward.

By the time they reached the main group most were already dead or had moved forward towards Torrhen, few were on horseback and fewer yet were uninjured, Artos had done his job well and Brandon felt proud of his brother. Men were rode down as they tried to get out of the way, others simply rode over, and just as he'd commanded the rear one hundred stopped and began to form up. Above him, Artos and his archers began to move along the top of the cliffs toward Torrhen.

"Forward." he shouted and they began to move again, the time had come to end this.

**Torrhen.**

The sound of death was all around him, men crying out in pain, horses making their worry and pain clear, them he felt sorry for, the men riding them not so much. Artos had done his job well and he knew Brandon would by now be behind them. A little over fifty men had rode towards them and they rode so hard they'd not been able to stop. His shield wall easily held and there would be no second charge to face this day.

He gave the order and his men began their work, the wall opened as his men stormed through. Those who'd managed to stay ahorse soon were unable to. His men pulling them down and their axes, maces, swords, and halberds doing their deadly work. He moved through them looking for a worthy opponent, his greatsword not finding any as it cut through men as if they were nothing. By the time he found Hoat, the man was already injured, unable to fight, and trying to crawl away.

"Torrhen?" Hoat gasped as he spat out blood from his mouth.

"Vargo." he said moving towards him.

"Why?" Hoat asked and Torrhen didn't answer, instead having the man dragged from where he was.

Around him, his men went about their work and he heard the sounds of Brandon's cavalry slowing down, Artos and then the rest of their men arrived. It took them an hour to make sure that every last Brave Companion was dead, some of his men enjoying their work, even more, when they saw the state of some of the prisoners Hoat kept caged up. Men were mutilated and the girls terrified, Torrhen ordering that some of Hoat's gold be given to them, and they be allowed ride back to Myr with them should they wish.

He, Brandon, and Artos walked to where they had Hoat tied up, the man looking at him still clueless as to what he'd done to bring them down upon him. A part of Torrhen wished to send him to the black goat he worshiped like that but in the end, he told him.

"You pulled on the lion's tail Hoat and killed Northmen when you did so, did you not think there would be a reckoning?" he said and Hoat looked at him.

"The Iron Bank, the Iron Bank was my employer, they will avenge me." Hoat said and all three of them laughed.

"Even were it true that they were, they would not, but it wasn't the Iron Bank who gave you this contract, they make far too much gold from the Lion's to do so." Brandon said.

"The fat man, I can take you to him?" Hoat pleaded.

"The fat man is not our concern, Hoat." Artos said.

He had the man dragged to the small wooden box that would had to do for now and leaned his head over it, raising his greatsword he got ready to pass sentence.

"For crimes against the North and its allies, I sentence you to die." he said as he raised his sword "The white wolf sends his regards." he said as he took the man's head.

**White Harbor.**

**Robb.**

He and Grey Wind had been off on a hunt with Ser Wendell and some of the others when he learned of the plan to travel to the west. Each day it came closer he found himself more and more excited for the journey. That Wynafred was coming with him only making him happier for it. Since the betrothal had been confirmed they had become ever closer, he had reluctantly, as had she made sure he did, kept to his word and behaved like a gentleman, though their kisses grew ever more passionate.

His training had come along even more, on his last visit to Braavos he had met with Syrio again and offered him the chance to come to White Harbor, and even to Winterfell to help train him or their men. The first sword refusing but suggesting that in the future anything was possible. Robb found one lesson with Syrio was the equivalent of months of training with anyone else, if he had him training him full time he knew there' be no limit on how good he could become.

But only Syrio could decide that, coin or pleas didn't work on the man, he did as he wished and Robb was just grateful to have any chance to work with him at all. While in Braavos he had negotiated his first trade deal, a sale of wood to Norvos, and both Wylis and Wyman were happy with his efforts. Wynafred too was proud of him when she heard. He'd even written of it to his father and mother, though he had received no replies as of yet.

"Have you not packed yet?" Wynafred said as they were standing in his room.

"We're not leaving for days Wynafred." he said as she laughed.

"Boys" she said with a snort.

"Oh let me guess, my perfect future wife is already packed and ready to go." he chuckled.

"As is your perfect future goodsister." Wynafred said laughing.

"I'll pack today." he said and she kissed his cheek.

Dinner that night made his packing even more hurried, it would be just one more day they'd have in White Harbor and not the three or four he had thought he'd have. The next day he spent both packing and searching for gifts to bring with him, one for Jon and one for Cregan, another for Ashara. While he'd not spent much time with his aunt or cousin, he had enjoyed what time he did spend with them and was looking forward to more.

When Wyman told them they'd be stopping off in Braavos for a day or two both Wynafred and Wylla became even more excited about the trip, both girls asking him to show them around while they were there. Robb feeling happy that he would be able to, that he knew enough of the place to show them some of the more interesting stalls while they'd be there.

Standing on the Merman's Trident a day or so later he wondered what the west was like, Jon seemed to love it and in a way, his brother was more northern than he or had been at least. Yet he spoke so fondly of Lannisport and the Rock that Robb wondered what it was he liked so much, was it the place itself, or the people who lived there? He was eager to find out and to see where his brother had spent the past few years of his life.

"Father wishes to speak to you Robb." Wylla said and he nodded and followed her below deck.

"Did he say what about?." he asked and Wylla shook her head "Wynafred still unwell?" he asked.

"She's better, just tired." Wylla said smiling to Robb's relief.

"You looking forward to seeing the West?" he asked.

"Very much so, I want to see how different it is, to see how they do things, plus I may get someone to dance with." she said rolling her eyes at him.

"I dance with you." he said pretending to be affronted.

"You call that dancing?" she giggled as she moved out of his way when he went to bump against her.

"I'll remember that when next you're sitting alone." he said and she laughed.

"I never sit alone Robb." she said almost skipping away from him.

He was still smiling when he walked into Lord Wyman's cabin, the lord looking inquisitively at him and then smirking when he bid him sit.

"My daughter feeling better is she?" Wyman asked.

"Wylla said she is, just tired and resting." he said.

"Good, I wished to speak to you about this trip Robb, I know you wish to spend time with your brother and I'll see you do, but I also want you to be with me when I speak to Kevan and to Lord Jaime. To sit with me when I discuss the trade deals." Wyman said.

"Of course my lord." he said.

"You've come along a lot Robb, it's time you learned even more, so think of this as the first chance of that. I'll give you time with the girls in Braavos, it's more a check on things I'm there for, but once we're in the West, when I work you work, understand?.".

"I do my lord, thank you.".

"Good, now come let's eat." Wyman said and Robb smiled as he followed the lord to the cabin for their meal.

Wynafred was up and about the next day, his betrothed was a little unsteady on her feet but feeling better and so he spent most of the day on deck with her and Wylla, doing his best to ensure she was comfortable. When they reached Braavos both girls stared in awe at the Titan, Robb finding himself in the role that Wendel had been on his visits, soon explaining what it was and how it worked.

They stayed only two days in the city and he never got to see Syrio, he did however get to buy some presents in the stalls and Wylla especially was excited by some of the things she was able to buy. Watching as the Titan faded into the background though Robb could only smile. When next they stopped he'd be in the west and he'd see his brother again.

**Kings Landing 296 AC.**

**Ser Barristan.**

He had been off duty when it happened, Ser Arys telling him later on what he'd seen, how the king had needed to be pulled off Viserys and had almost strangled him where he'd stood. Only Jon Arryn being able to get through to the man and to make him see sense, Viserys was carried to the cells rather than walked to them. Barristan though was at a loss what to do, it was hours until he was to be back at his post, and so he couldn't go there and see for himself just yet.

Instead he headed to the tavern to speak to Richard's man, he needed direction, a plan, was he to rescue the prince, were others to do so? What did his king wish him to do? What was the right thing to do? All these thoughts raced through his head as he practically did the same through the streets. He was almost out of breath by the time he arrived at the tavern and had to wait some time for Richard's man to arrive.

"Come." the man said as he moved up the stairs, Barristan following behind him.

"You heard?" he said when they entered the room, the door quickly closing behind him.

"I heard?.".

"What are we to do?" he asked and the man shook his head.

"Alayn is not back yet, he won't be for some time, he's sailing and so can't be reached.".

"I, what do we do?" he asked and the man shook his head again, his confusion as clear as Barristan's was.

"I've sent a message west, hopefully, an answer will come or Alayn will arrive back before the king tries again.".

"He really tried to kill him in the throne room?" Barristan asked shocked.

"Four men it took to drag him off Ser, one got a busted lip, had the falcon not been there then it'd be too late already.".

Barristan felt his disgust rise and though they talked some more, it was soon clear they were going around in circles, Richard's man had no idea what to do and Barristan couldn't fault him, as he too was lost on this. Heading back to White Sword Tower he changed and got ready to go on duty, finding himself for once glad he was to guard the king.

The mood in the Red Keep was strange, some were giddy that the dragon was in chains, others seemed either shocked by what the king had done or what he would do. As for Robert, there had been few times that Barristan had seen him in a better mood and fewer times over the years when he'd wished for nothing more than to just take his knife and plunge it into his belly.

"Ah, you heard, we have him Ser Barristan, Viserys fucking Targaryen, as mad as his father, we have him and by the gods I'll enjoy taking his head myself." Robert said happily when Barristan relieved Ser Arys, his brother seeming just as happy to get away from the king's company.

"I have heard rumors your grace." he said trying to keep composed.

"Rumours, hah, it's no fucking rumor Barristan, he's in my fucking dungeon thanks to my good friend Illyrio." Robert said draining a mug of ale.

"That's good news your grace." he said and saw Robert' turn and look warily at him.

"It is isn't it, for me anyway, but is it truly good news for you?" he asked and Barristan knew he was on shaky ground.

"Your Grace?" he asked with mock confusion.

"Don't be coy Barristan, I know where your loyalties lay." Robert said.

"I swore an oath and have never broken one in my life your grace, nor would I now.".

"Good, I'll have no one gainsay me on this, the Dragonspawn will lose his head.".

"As you say, your grace.".

He knew he needed to see him, to find out if it was truly Viserys and to try and figure out what to do, how to get him free from here? It seemed he wouldn't have to wait long to find out the first part, Robert keen to go visit the Dragonspawn in his cage as he called him, laughing as they walked down to the dungeons. When they got there he saw that any plan he would have to rescue Viserys was a nonstarter, the guards had been trebled, almost fifty men now guarded this place and it would take an army to get past them.

"Look at him Barristan, the man who would be king." Robert said laughing and Barristan looked into the cell.

Viserys was chained to the wall and as soon as he saw them he began to rant and rave, the words coming out of his mouth filling Barristan with dread

"Ser Barristan I am your king, I order you to release me and to place the usurper in chains, I shall see him burn, I'll see you all burn." Viserys said "Burn in my name, in the name of Aerys Targaryen I'll burn you all." Viserys said before laughing.

The sound was as familiar to him as the rhetoric and he shook his head trying to make the image disappear, straggly hair, long nails, scabs everywhere. Looking again he could see that while Viserys was not Aerys, he had not strayed far off his path and as they walked away and Robert laughed once again, he found himself wondering what it was he should do.

**Casterly Rock 296 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Thoros was shocked to see Kinvara, far more so than he had been when he saw Melisandre and her guards. Jae asking her to speak to the red priest before he spoke to her himself, wishing to have her add to Melsiandre's own take on Thoros before he spoke to him.

Instead he spent some time with Domeric, going over the trading deals and telling him some things which would benefit House Bolton even more, things which would come across as Domeric's ideas. He helped him so much that Domeric got suspicious as to his motives and Jae was forced to speak to him a little more clearly. So asking him to go with him to the Godswood, the two of them walked and sat down in front of the Rock's Weirwood tree.

"It's pitiful." Dom said looking at the gnarled tree.

"Still a Weirwood though and here in the south they're few and far between.".

"Aye, you got that right, even in the Vale there are only one or two.".

"The home of the Andals, you don't say." he said as they both chuckled.

"Jon, I.".

"I know, these deals Dom, they're not part of some plan to force you to do something, they're more, your father is a complicated man." he said and Dom nodded.

"He is.".

"Our houses are allies and yet this was not always the case, wars have been fought and while there is no enmity now, it may not always be that way." he said.

"My father won't rebel Jon." Domeric said affronted.

"Not if we don't give him a reason to Dom." he said and Domeric nodded.

"You wish to buy loyalty?".

"Loyalty is only earned Dom, all I'm doing is trying my best to show the benefits of it." he said and Domeric nodded before laughing.

"What?".

"You're not what I expected Jon, it's benefited you coming here, the north too, and now my house also.".

"Has it not benefited you going to the Vale?".

"Aye it has" Domeric said looking down and then back up "I had someone there, met someone I cared deeply for, but it could never be." Domeric said sadly.

"Why not?".

"My father will seek another match for me, one more advantageous.".

"Will he?" Jon said before shaking his head when Domeric went to speak "Who was she?".

"Jon I'd rather not speak of her name." Domeric said and Jae looked at him and saw just how hard it was for him to bring her up.

"I've found it best to seek what you want, to reach for it, forget your father for a moment, if you could, if it were up to you then would you wish this girl?" he asked.

"Jon I can't, my father.".

"Forget your father for a moment at least, if it was your choice?" Jae asked.

"Aye.".

"Then perhaps I could help." he said and Dom looked at him as if he was mad "Let me try." he said and Dom nodded.

Both of them knelt and prayed before they headed back to the keep, Myranda Royce was the girl in Domeric's heart. Jae deciding he'd speak with Jaime and Genna on her and find out from Richard what he could, he'd learned one thing though, Domeric would be a far better lord than his father was.

Later that day he met with Beric, the trade deal he and Jaime offered him being most welcome to the lord and even Arthur approved of it. Jae had worried that the knight may see him play someone who would be marrying into his family and yet Arthur had said it was better the man was on the right side than the wrong one. Jaime agreeing, saying that houses who fought against you needed to be seen to be treated as such. So if he could keep Blackhaven out of the war or better yet an ally, then it was all for the best.

"I thank you for this my lord, you too Jon." Beric said when they signed the deal.

"Think nothing of it, I wish you and your betrothed all the best my lord." Jaime said.

"Aye me too Lord Beric." he added both Beric and Ned smiling.

"Come Ned, let's go find whatever tavern Thoros is in, it's time we made our arrangements." Beric said standing up, shaking Jaime's and then his hand.

He did the same to Ned before promising the lad he'd spar once more with him before he left, the boy's smile true and almost stuck to his face when he left. Once they'd gone he turned to Jaime who seemed happy enough with the deal, they'd given him favorable terms allowing him to make even more coin, though they'd not lose out either.

"A good deal Jon.".

"A better one if we can turn him." he said and Jaime nodded.

"The priest?" he asked and it was Jon's turn to nod.

"Aye, I'm meeting with Melisandre and Kinvara later, I'll find out then.".

"Do you know why Kinvara is here?" Jaime asked.

"Only that she wishes to speak to me, I'll know later. Why is the Rock starting to feel like a red temple." he said with a laugh.

"A little, Genna is uncomfortable with them all here, feels we may look as if we're converting.".

"They won't be here for long, I doubt Kinvara's come to stay." he said and Jaime nodded.

He found the red priestesses standing by the cave with Sarella, Kinvara looking on with awe when Rhaenix and Lygaron came out. More so when Jae walked to them and leaned into them both, despite his sister's wishes he told her she must fly alone tonight and so she and Lygaron took to the sky.

"They are incredible my prince, even more so then your aunt's." Kinvara said.

"Daenerys hatched hers?" he asked and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"You saw?" she asked.

"I had a vision of flames and fire and my aunt walking from it with three dragons.".

"As you saw it, this is what happened." Kinvara said.

"She is well, safe?" he asked.

"She travels with her companions, her journey not yet complete.".

"Companions?" he asked worriedly.

"The Hound and another of your kin, Shiera Seastar lives my prince." Kinvara said and he looked at her to see if she was jesting, soon seeing the truth in her words.

"How?".

"Magic my prince, just the same as the dragons themselves." Kinvara said.

"Where are they?".

"To go west they must travel east, for now their journey is not yours my prince.".

"Why?".

"Because my God wills it so." Kinvara said.

"I don't serve R'hllor." he said and she smiled.

"Yet his chosen you remain. I came here because there are things you must know my prince, threats you must be wary of and places you must travel to when the time is right.".

"What threats?" he asked and she told him of the false dragon, a mummer dragon pretending to be his brother, Jae could feel the anger rise in him and for a moment it felt uncontrollable to him until he realized it wasn't his but Rhaenix's fury he felt.

'_Calm sister, calm, we'll deal with this impostor together.' Jae said in his mind, feeling Rhaenix's rage recede for now._

"What other threats?" he asked.

"The threat beyond the wall, blue eyes, and the army you must defeat. The long night comes my prince, only you can lead those who fight against it, only you are able to bring the dawn." Kinvara said.

"I, others have spoken to me of this, I've sent people to find out more." he said and Kinvara smiled.

"Good my prince, it's good that you prepare already, I too will seek to serve you. There are allies who will aid in this fight, I go to them, I'll travel beyond the wall and seek them out, prepare them for your coming.".

"The Free Folk?" he asked.

"Is that what they're called, I see no names my prince, only a people who will fall without your help." she said and he nodded.

"What else?".

"I saw visions in the flames my prince, a Kraken in the sea, a cloth dragon on fire, a snake impaled on a spear, a lion roaring, black birds as far as the eye could see, and beneath them a white wolf struggling to break free. An army of gold marched forward, a city burned and a woman cried out ." she said and he looked at her and asked her to repeat them so Sarella could write them down.

Once she had he began to try and discern what they meant, a Kraken was Iron Born, a cloth dragon could be this mummer, a snake and a spear meant something to do with Dorne, black birds were crows and a white wolf was him. An army of gold could be the Lannisters, but he doubted it for some reason, and as for the city and the woman crying he couldn't make heads nor tail of them for now.

"You understand some of these?" she said happily when he began to tell her.

"Some aye, others I need to check against some of my own, or to use the glass candles to check them.".

"They work?" she asked surprised.

"Aye, they do.".

He was about to ask her and Melisandre of Thoros when Jaime arrived, the look on his lord's face making it clear he was needed and so he excused himself and walked over to Jaime.

"My lord?".

"A letter Jon, from King's Landing." Jaime said worriedly, Jae only noticing that Arthur had come with him.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Viserys, they have Viserys in their cells." Jaime said.

"What, how?" he said reaching out and taking the note.

_Alayn,_

_Viserys Targaryen rests in the king's dungeon, a gift from Illyrio Mopatis, I await your orders._

_Darron._

Jae closed his eyes and reached out and soon she was on her way, he began pacing the beach shaking his head, the dragon in his heart had fully risen now. His family, they had another of his family and he would die if he didn't do something. He'd burn the Red Keep to the ground if he wasn't released, Robert and every single member of his family would die at his hands.

His hands were balled up into fists and both Jaime and Arthur looked at him, neither saying a word though, allowing him to deal with this on his own for now. Rhaenix and Ghost both arrived at the same time, the dragon and the wolf, and it was to his sister he looked, to her he went and she who calmed him down.

"Daor."(No) she said to him in Valyrian.

"ēzi īlva ānogar" (They have our blood) he shouted back to her.

"Se nyke'll daor risk tolī hen ziry naejot save zirȳla" (And I'll not risk more of it to save him) she said back.

"Sīr īlon're naejot henujagon zirȳla naejot morghūljagon" (So we're to leave him to die) he argued.

"Sȳrkta zirȳla than ao, pendagon valonqar, pendagon. " (Better him than you, think little brother, think) she said.

He felt Ghost come to him the wolf leaning against him as he did Rhaenix, Lygaron landing behind them and moving closer. Finally deciding he turned and walked back into the vaults Ghost, Arthur, and Jaime walking by his side, Kinvara and Melisandre behind him.

Along the way, Arthur and Kinvara told him of his uncle, of what he was like, and why he could not risk himself for him. That he was too important, to the realm and the world itself. Arthur speaking of his house and Kinvara of a war to come in the future, thankfully Jaime shutting them both up before he reached his room. All of them followed him inside and watched as he grabbed the glass candles.

Placing them on the table he reached for his knife and cut his palm, allowing the blood to pool in his hand before he reached out to the green candle and felt it absorb the blood. Closing his eyes he pictured King's Landing, the king, and his uncle, watching as the other candles light up as he did so. Seeing the crowds lined up he knew he would have been too late and despite every instinct in his body telling him not to, he looked on anyway.

**Kings Landing 296 AC.**

**Ser Richard Lonmouth.**

The crowd lined up and he took his place amongst them, he'd been back a week and had gone over every plan he could and dismissed them all. A full-scale attack was the only hope for Viserys and they needed time to organize one, time they no longer had. When word came to him he felt sick, that it was Barristan who brought it making it even worse.

As he stared at the fat man though he had made another plan, one he would speak to his king on. But Illyrio Mopatis would die for this, that was no longer the question, instead, it was the when and where of it, and as soon as Jae gave him the word he'd see it done. Looking to the crowd he could see the eager anticipation in their features, happiness even, to see a man lose his head brought out the savage in the meekest of men, women too, even the children were grinning happily.

The fat stag and his queen took their time to arrive, the falcon and the fat man already waiting for them, and the way the king so warmly greeted Mopatis only made the bile rise more in Richard's throat. Seeing Ser Ilyn Payne make his way to the raised platform had the crowd cheering, the tongueless Knight not even acknowledging them, just removing his greatsword to more cheers.

"We are here today to witness the execution of Viserys Targaryen for Treason, let it be known that this is carried out under the order of Good King Robert Baratheon the first of his name, the King of Andals, the Rhoynar and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Jon Arryn said.

"Bring out the Dragonspawn." Robert said laughing.

Viserys was dirty, his hair matted, the prince thin and half-mad, Richard watching as he looked every inch his father's son.

"I am your king, you all should kneel before me." Viserys shouted and Richard shook his head.

Fully mad he thought and this was even clearer at what the prince said a moment later, his laughter echoing through the silence of the crowd.

"I am Aerys Targaryen, The True Dragon, and I will burn you all." Viserys said laughing even as he was brought to his knees.

Ser Ilyn stepped forward, his hands on the blade and his stance ready to take Viserys's head when the shout came.

"Stop." Robert said but for a moment none of them knew who had spoken, not until the king moved forward and asked Ilyn for his sword.

"It's my crown he wants, it's my blade he'll get, he should be grateful he's not getting my hammer as his brother did." Robert said as the crowd cheered.

Richard watched as Ser Ilyn reluctantly handed over his sword and the king stepped forward. The blow was firm and true and the crowd cheered loudly when not only did Robert take his head from his body, but then he walked over and picked it up, holding it high for all to see.

"The Last Dragonspawn." the king shouted as he laughed.

**Casterly rock 296 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He watched as Jon got up and walked from the room, the candles going out as he did so, he and Arthur standing up and following while Melisandre and Kinvara walked to the priestess's room. They followed him out to the beach and down to the water's edge, Jon standing there just looking out into the sea.

The scream was loud and haunting, Arthur moving to go to him but Jaime holding him back, the next one was more pained and the last was one of rage. He watched as Jon knelt down on the ground, as the sun beamed off the water. Then Ghost walked past him and stood beside Jon, the wolf just like them standing guard and allowing him to deal with it as he wished.

For almost an hour they stood there and when Jon turned he could see the redness of his eyes, the tears almost dry on his cheeks. He walked slowly towards them and looked them both in the eye and nodded, not saying a word and just passing them by. Arthur looked to him and turned as did he as they then followed him up the beach, Jon walked slowly and them even more so. The die had been cast, the table was set, and the war was now soon to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Jae plots and orders a proposal made to the Company of the Rose, Wyman arrives in the west to find a subdued mood, in the North Ned fortifies Moat Cailin and makes plans for it’s future and a king orders a tourney held to celebrate inviting the realm to attend while Beyond the wall Bloodraven makes plans and reveals truths.


	97. Men Plan and A Wannabe God Laughs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae deals with the fallout from events in King's Landing, Ned Travels to Moat Cailin, Wyman arrives in the west, and in King's Landing Jon Arryn learns some news. Robert invites the realm to a tourney and beyond the wall Bloodraven's plan becomes a little more clear.
> 
> I would also like to thank a certain reader for the Whispering Skull, they know who they are.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC (first Moon).**

**Jaime.**

It had been a week since Viserys was killed and Jon had barely spoken about it. Beric and Domeric had left to go back to their keeps, with Thoros staying on for some reason and while that should have concerned him, it was Jon that truly did. When Loras returned from Highgarden he came to him within a day of being back, he too worried about his friend and telling Jaime that while he said he was well, he felt he was lying.

He and Genna discussed it, he and Arthur also, he even spoke to both red priestesses and to Sarella, all of them telling him basically the same thing. Jon was holding it in, burying it deep inside and that if he didn't release it soon, he'd explode. Sitting in his room holding his daughter in his arms, watching her laugh and smile at the shadows on the wall, Jaime tried to decide what to do.

"Give her to me." Dacey said from behind him and he turned not even having noticed she had come in.

"What? No, it's alright, I can hold her." he said looking back down at Joanna.

"I know, give me her and go speak to him, spar, take a ride on the dragon, sit by the beach, whatever, but it's bad enough he's brooding, I'll not have you do it also.".

"Dace?."

"No, go Jaime, you know you wish to and he needs you, go.".

He stood up and handed his daughter to his wife before kissing them both and then walking from the room. The sun was still out and he breathed a sigh of relief, the idea of a dragon ride was not something he looked forward to. Stopping off at the stables he had them saddle Honor and Winter, along with Star, Arthur's horse. Jon having gifted him the stallion he'd won from the race in Highgarden and Arthur being overwhelmed by the gift from his king.

Walking down to the vaults he soon passed Melisandre's rooms, the red priestess and her two companions were sitting in there along with her guards and he shook his head, he knew that they could not stay here for too much longer and hoped Jon understood. He found him standing on the beach, just staring out on the water as he had done after they'd seen Viserys's execution, no murder, it was murder, a voice in the back of his head shouted.

"How long?" he asked Arthur who was standing with Jors.

"Most of the morning.".

"Jors, why don't you go take a break, Arthur and I will take it from here.".

"I'd rather stay my lord." Jors said and Jaime smiled at him.

"I know, but go anyway. I'm going to take him for a ride, it'd be for the best if it was less of us." he said and Jors nodded and looked to Arthur before walking away.

"Just you two?" Arthur asked.

"No, you also." he said before he walked to stand beside Jon.

They stood silently for a few moments, Jon just staring out on the water, while up further along the beach Ghost seemed to be chasing the waves. The white wolf's antics not even being noticed by Jon as he stood there. After the silence began to feel too much for him, Jaime turned to Jon and saw the expression on his face more clearly. It wasn't sadness or even anger, there was something else there and he couldn't quite make it out, though he decided to not even try for now.

"Come, we're going for a ride." he said and Jon didn't seem to hear him "Jon, Winter, Honor, and Star are saddled, come." he said and Jon nodded before turning to follow him back up the beach.

They were no sooner out of the Rock than Jon was off, he and Ghost racing far in front of them, Jaime and Arthur doing their best to catch him up. Though he never left their sight he was too far ahead of them to catch, he seemed to be pushing Winter to almost her limit. When they did catch him up he was by the stream, Winter drinking the water as Jon stood beside the mare speaking to her softly.

Jaime walked to him and touched him on the shoulder before motioning to the open space to the left, once they walked there he touched him again and then took out his sword. Tapping it three times on the ground he waited until Jon did likewise and then the spar began. It was quiet at first, both of them concentrating on getting into a rhythm, the edged blades coming dangerously close to contact on more than one occasion.

There would be no hits and no points, the spar more a loosening up than an actual contest. It didn't take too long for him to see how relaxed Jon got, how the smirk came to his face as they moved faster. After no more than ten minutes Jaime called a stop to it and Jon nodded before walking over and taking a seat by a tree, Jaime soon following and sitting down beside him.

"They all said he was mad, just like my grandfather, that he'd have been a threat to us, to me and my crown." Jon said.

"And you don't care." he said.

"He was my uncle, my blood, there's not so much of it around that I can just accept the loss of more." Jon said angrily.

"There was nothing you could have done Jon." he said.

"I could, we could. I knew he had him and I did nothing, I could have done more, I should have done more." Jon said shaking his head.

"Jon..".

"No, there are two members of my family out there in Essos, from what Kinvara told me there are people after them, this Magister Jaime, he's involved in something and I don't know what it is." .

"Richard.".

"Is busy with so many things, this has to be a priority, the magister can wait. I want him dead but I can wait for that, for him, for Robert, for Jon Arryn, I can wait because it must be done right. But Dany, Shiera, I can't, Jaime, I can't lose more family." Jon said as the tears began to flow.

Jaime leaned over and wrapped his arm around his shoulder allowing him to cry against him. After a few moments, he felt Jon stand up and so did he, no sooner had he than Jon hugged him tightly, no words were spoken between them and Jaime just patted him softly on the back.

"Thank you." Jon said as he moved away from him.

"Jon, I'm here for you, always, we'll fix this." he said and Jon nodded.

The ride back was slower and much different, Jon was in a far better mood even japing with them both as they rode. His mood improved even more over the next couple of days, both Jaime and Arthur sparring with him in the mornings and watching as he did so with the others throughout the day. Seeing him laugh with Brienne and Loras, with Satin and Sarella, almost making it seem like he was fully himself again.

Though it was the raven from Castamere which truly brought him back, Gerion and Joy were returning with Ashara, and Cregan and Jon's happiness at the news was infectious. Jaime was relieved also when he was told that Thoros and Kinvara would be leaving before then, something Genna was even happier about. Putting Joanna in her crib that night he smiled when he saw her sleeping, kissing her forehead before he walked to his bed and climbed in beside his wife.

"Jon is better?" she asked and he nodded "Good then perhaps we can go about making him a new brother or sister." Dacey said softly biting his ear.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

The small council meeting was fuller than usual, Stannis having arrived from Dragonstone with the prince to pretty much only the boy's mother's delight. Sitting at the table with Petyr, Lomas, Stannis, Renly and to his chagrin Grandmaester Tyrell. He'd reluctantly accepted that nothing he could do would change the Citadel's decision and yet despite his own distaste for having a Tyrell at this table, the man had already shown himself a better sort than Pycelle, even if he was a little too focussed on the death of his predecessor.

"What news Lomas?" he began, the Maester of Whisperers being a man he enjoyed speaking to.

"Tidings from the West my lord, apparently it's not just a single red priest who's visited the Rock, but three of them." Lomas said.

"Three?" he asked.

"The one who's been staying there, another who arrived recently from Essos and Thoros of Myr." Lomas said.

"Perhaps Lord Jaime means to convert." Petyr chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter Petyr, it's bad enough his wife and former squire are tree worshippers, should he now seek to convert to whatever heathen religion these red priests espouse there would need to be consequences." Jon Arryn said and Petyr nodded.

"Perhaps it's prudent to speak to the High Septon my lord." Lomas said and Jon nodded.

"Anything else.".

"Yes, I want the prince removed from my keep." Stannis said shocking them all.

"But the king.." he began.

"Can raise his monstrous son himself. I fear for my daughter near that boy, his cruelty and pettiness knows no bounds." Stannis said.

"You have the freedom to discipline him however you wish Lord Stannis." Jon said.

"No amount of discipline can change that boy, but fine I'll speak to the king myself." Stannis said.

"Coin Petyr, how are we situated?".

"Good my lord, Illyrio's loans and taxes have been beneficial, though we are down some because of the Manse and extra buildings we've gifted him.".

"I find myself in agreement with the king on that Petyr, the rewards were well earned." Jon said.

"Indeed my lord, but the loss of income does take a toll, however, we've more than enough in reserve at the moment.".

"Good, his grace wishes a tourney, a large tourney, he wants the whole realm to attend to celebrate Viserys's death.".

"Truly a death worth celebrating." Renly japed.

"It is for the king and so celebrate it we will. Maester Tyrell, the ravens are to be sent today." he said handing him the pile of papers he'd spent the night writing up.

"I'll see it done Lord Hand.".

"Good is there any other business?".

"No my lord, that seems to be all." Lomas said.

He asked Petyr and Lomas to walk with him to the Tower of the Hand, having the Master of Whisperers wait outside while he spoke to Petyr in his solar. Offering his friend a glass of wine he wondered how to breach what he wished to, not sure how much he could even tell his closest friend.

"Her Grace Petyr, have you noticed anything different about her?" he asked.

"Different my lord, in what way?".

"I don't know Petyr, just different. I, it's strange but I find something not quite right and I wonder if it's just my imagination.".

"I cannot say I have my lord, though I've been most busy, however I shall endeavor to take a closer look, to see if I notice anything out of the ordinary." Petyr said with a smile.

"Very good, Illyrio Petyr, how fare we truly with his gold?".

"We are in tremendous debt to him of course Lord Hand, over a million gold dragons already, however, we've also managed to remove some of the debts to the Lannisters and the Tyrells.".

"The Lannisters and the Tyrells can sing for their coin for all I care, but Illyrio has no issue?".

"No my lord.".

"That plan you were working on with the Tyrells, is it completely dead?" he asked a moment later.

"I've had no real opportunity, my lord, Lord Mace has been most quiet in terms of tourneys and Lord Renly was busy in the Stormlands when Ser Garlan wed.".

"Perhaps at the tourney, we can place them together?".

"I'll see it done my lord." Petyr said.

"Thank you Petyr.".

Once he had gone Lomas walked in the man sitting down while Jon reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of wine, pouring both of them a glass he looked to his Master of Whisperers eager to hear more.

"These Red Priests, how long have they been in the West?".

"Thoros and the other one arrived a few weeks ago, the other's been there for more than a year.".

"A year?".

"Aye my lord.".

"Does the High Septon know of this?".

"I don't believe so my lord.".

"Good, I'll speak to him on it, any other new you didn't wish to share in there?" he asked.

"A few things my lord. Lord Wyman Manderly is sailing to the West, his ship bypassed here to get to there, also more and more people seem to be taking up the North's offer to move there.".

"Our people?" he asked surprised.

"People from Flea Bottom my lord?".

"What's the offer?".

"A better life my lord, food, shelter, and work.".

"Keep me informed of this, as long as it's the wretches from Flea Bottom I've no issue with it, if it's more substantial people, tradesmen and people of a higher standard then I wish to know. What else?".

"Strange reports from the Riverlands my lord." Lomas said.

"Of?".

"Scorched areas of land, Aurouch's carcasses burned to a crisp, and there have been sightings my lord, sightings of a... sightings of a dragon.".

Jon Arryn almost doubled over in his laughter, the mere idea of it, a dragon out there somewhere just flying over the Riverlands.

"My lord?".

"Forgive me Lomas, a dragon, who came forward with these sightings." he asked still chuckling.

"Some shepherds my lord.".

"No doubt looking for the crown to recompense them, sheer nonsense of course." he said and Lomas nodded "Is that all Lomas?".

"The Whispering Skull my lord." Lomas said.

"The what?" he asked looking confusedly at Lomas.

"I believe I'm not the only one looking into events in the realm my lord, there's someone else, someone I've recently become aware of. I know very little other than I believe he's referred to as the Whispering Skull.".

"He works alone or for someone?" Jon asked worriedly.

"I do not know my lord, however, I've set my own little birds to find out. I just wished you to be aware that someone else is out there doing as I do." Lomas said.

"Find this man Lomas and find who he works for.".

"I will my lord." Lomas said as he stood up and bowed before he walked from the room.

The Lannisters? Tyrells? Illyrio? Or someone else? it could be anyone. He poured himself another glass of wine as he began to think things through. The idea of someone working actively against them hadn't been one he contemplated though he began to consider it now. This smelt of Olenna's work, the withered old rose would seek to learn all she could and it would explain why she was so resistant to their efforts, taking a quill he quickly wrote a note to Lomas asking him to look into the Tyrell's more closely.

Later that day he knelt in the Sept of Baelor, having decided to go visit the High Septon rather than have him come to see him. He felt he needed guidance and so prayed to the Father and then the Crone. Kneeling there he soon found himself contemplating all his failures and mistakes. He had intended to go to his gods happy, content in knowing he'd done his duty and that he'd brought the heathens into the fold, that his life had not been in vain.

Yet the North was further from the faith than ever, the West was in danger of slipping away too and he felt his age as he struggled to stand up. Making his way to the High Septon's solar he passed the other statues, the Warrior, the Stranger, the Smith, the Mother, and the Maiden, each of them he'd prayed to at some time or other and his time was coming when he'd soon see them all in person.

"Is his holiness inside?" Jon asked and the septa nodded before opening the door to allow him enter the room.

"Ah Lord Hand, an honor indeed to have you grace my humble solar." the fat one said and Jon Arryn tried not to grimace as he looked at the anything but humble surroundings.

"The honor is mine High Septon. I come to you with a matter of the gravest urgency." he said taking a seat and accepting the wine the fat one offered.

"A fortuitous visit indeed Lord Hand, I was planning to come speak to you myself.".

"You were?".

"I was. I received a most strange letter from Riverrun my lord, Lady Catelyn joining in her husband's request to dissolve their marriage and see it annulled.".

"She did what?" Jon asked raising his voice so he was almost shouting.

"A strange request and yet one not without merit, she quotes many passages from the good book and many tenets of our own treatise. She also raises some interesting points regarding the North itself.".

"Such as?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"That this would show the North in it's true light, paint them as the heathens that they are. It would allow her to seek to educate her son in the shameful way she's been treated and to use the faith to do so." the fat one said.

"I, this cannot be allowed High Septon, surely you're not considering such a thing?".

"I and the most devout will speak on it later and Septa Mordane personally brought the letter to me. She spoke most favorably on the voracity of Lady Catelyn's faith.".

"The king would not be pleased by this High Septon." he said trying to keep his voice steady.

"A matter to be discussed later then, once the most devout have made a decision and not before. Now Lord Hand to your own matter.".

He told him of the Red Priests, glad to see the man seemed worried and concerned, and even more so that he began to threaten action against Lord Jaime should he even consider converting. Heading back to the Red Keep he was called to see Robert, finding the king drinking while looking up at the head on the spike. Viserys pained features staring back down at him.

"The tourney Jon, it's arranged?" Robert asked.

"It is your grace, the ravens will leave tonight.".

"Good, I want them to see him, Jon, I want them all to see him." Robert said laughing and drinking his wine.

**The North 297 AC.**

**Ned.**

His conversation with Maester Aemon was a difficult one, the recriminations coming thick and fast and Ned not having anything he could really say against them. Everything the man had accused him of was true and something Jon, Benjen, Howland and others, not to mention he, himself, had felt he had done wrong. Though he was glad at least to see that the man recognized and welcomed that he was supporting Jon now.

Their talks over their kin were friendly and happy though, Aemon telling him how proud he was of the man their nephew was growing to be, Benjen speaking of his own pride. Yet through it all, he felt there was something off, something not right and it was only when he broke his fast the next morning that he realized what that was. Elle, she had been absent from their conversation, unable to be a part of it and that felt wrong to him.

So once she had finished her duties, her lessons with Beth and Jeyne finally ending, Ned asked her to join him in the Godswood and he was sitting there with Lya and Frost when she arrived. The two wolves had been inseparable since Benjen's arrival, so much so that his brother suggested he take them both to Moat Cailin with him. He watched as Elle gave them both a quick rub and then smiled at him as she took her seat.

"Elle, there's something I need to tell you, a secret I've kept even from Cat but one I cannot keep from you." he said and she looked to him.

"He's Brandon's isn't he?" she said softly.

"What?".

"Jon, he's not your son. I, none of us truly believed it Ned, of Brandon yes but of you no." she said smiling softly as she looked at him.

"Jon is not my son, but no he's not Brandon's either." he said as he took a breath "Jon is the trueborn son of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen." he said as she gasped.

"But how? I don't....".

"The rebellion was built on lies Elle, over the years I've found that out. There were forces at work to remove the Targaryens and they used my sister and Rhaegar to help them do it.".

"But he was married, was he not?".

"Annulled, I've seen the papers myself Elle, there were letters sent and intercepted, some were destroyed, but people knew and kept the truth hidden.".

"So Jon is his father's heir?".

"Jon is king in all but name Elle, soon to be that too." he said and she looked at him.

"You would fight a war for him?".

"I already am. I'm not alone, Lord Jaime, Lady Olenna, Prince Oberyn, the West, the Reach, Dorne, and the North is his.".

"Why are you telling me?" she asked.

"When I married Cat I didn't know her not truly. Even after what happened with Lyanna, I didn't know the full truth of Jon, only that who he was placed him in danger, so I claimed him as mine own son and hid the secret deep.".

"You never told her anything?".

"I could not, at first I felt it was to keep Jon's safe, over time it became how she felt about the boy, how she…. God's if you knew the half of it, but I couldn't trust her and I'm not sorry I didn't tell her." he said as Lya walked over and rubbed against him.

"You don't think she may have..".

"No. she wouldn't have loved him or cared for him, the threat she believed he posed would have just manifested differently. Rather than a bastard who wishes to usurp Robb, he'd be the danger to all our heads." he said interrupting her and seeing her nod along.

"You trust me?".

"I do." he said smiling at her.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, the kiss quickly becoming more passionate. When she moved away he looked to her and saw her nod.

"I've seen Robert more than once, he stayed at our Keep when he came North after the rebellion and how he acted in Highgarden, not to mention his son. Jon is a far better man than he and he'll be a far better king, so if he's who you seek to support then he has mine too." she said and he kissed her again.

They left two days later and began the ride to Moat Cailin, stopping off at Cerwyn and speaking to Medger, telling him that the wedding would be held soon and that all they were waiting for was the chance to tell the children. Once that was done they would be wed and Medger was very happy at the news. Even more so when he saw that Ned had kept to his agreement, his daughter's honor intact.

Arriving at the Moat a little over two weeks later, he was surprised to see Howland and some of his men waiting for them, the look on his friend's face causing him some concern. After settling in, he, Howland and Elle sat in the solar of the Gate Tower, Howland had greeted Elle warmly and seemed happy with his news.

"What is it Howland?" he asked as Elle poured them all some ale.

"Viserys Targaryen is dead." Howland said.

"What? How?".

"Robert took his head himself, Ned." Howland said shocking him.

"I don't understand, I thought he was in Essos?".

"He was, I don't know the details either, not fully, only that Robert executed Viserys personally and that he wishes to throw a tourney to celebrate.".

"A fucking tourney to celebrate the killing of a boy, how old was Viserys?".

"Eight and Ten." Howland said.

"A boy still." Ned said and Elle nodded.

"Aye." Howland said.

"Any word from Jon?" Ned asked and Howland shook his head.

"Can you get a raven to him? "Elle asked, Ned turning to smile at her gratefully.

"Aye, I'll make sure one is sent.".

They spent the next few days looking at the Moat itself as well as the lands around it, fixing up the keep wouldn't be a huge issue, they could bring in stone and the ground where the old wooden keep had stood could be cleared. The Drunken Tower would need some sort of support built to stop it's lean, as for the Gate and Children's tower, the work on both was more cosmetic.

Over time they could build more towers and the walls to the north and east would need to be worked on. But to have it up and running as a fully functional keep wouldn't take them too long. Which left the issue of an income and supplying the keep. Howland took him for a ride along the Fever River, the fish were plentiful and some of the small settlements allowed for some income he supposed.

The river itself though could be something else though, a trading post, a stop-off point out into Blazewater Bay. This was beyond his capabilities, he could see the potential, the possibilities, and yet he knew not enough about trade to see how to take advantage. Deciding to speak to Jon, to Luwin and Wyman, he'd leave this for another day, but he could see that they'd need to build a watchtower overlooking the river's headwaters.

"How did you get on?" Elle asked as they rode away from the Moat and began their journey back to Winterfell.

"It's lesser than I imagined, over years perhaps it could be brought back to almost how it was. For now there's not a huge amount of work to turn it into a decent keep.".

"Have you decided who to give it to?". she asked.

"I don't know, one of Rickard's boys is best I think."

"Eddard?".

"Aye, he'll need a decent match.".

"I'd say one of Maege's girls but she'd hit me with her mace." Elle said making him laugh.

"Aye, best we not then." he said as she laughed too.

The ride back was different, somber as he thought of how his nephew may be feeling, he didn't know much of Viserys Targaryen and had been relieved when there was no mention of Daenerys. But he knew how Jon would see it and it worried him, even more so when he rode into Winterfell knowing he'd soon see another of Jon's kin, someone else who'd be hurt over the death of more of his family.

He resolved to speak to the old Maester later, to offer him what condolences he could, to tell him of the note he'd sent to Jon and hope that was enough. Though he knew it was not, if anything it was a poor offer he was making them both, words wouldn't right this wrong. Not his, nor his house's, this wrong would be answered by the Targaryen's and answered in Fire and Blood.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Speaking to Jaime had made him feel somewhat better, but it was the plans he had been making in his head and then hearing that Joy was soon to return which truly did. While people may have thought him sullen or brooding since he'd watched his uncle die, Jae was doing anything but, he was planning how to take the throne, discarding and trying to play out certain events in his mind.

War was inevitable, even were he to attack King's Landing and kill Robert, his brothers, his supporters, would quickly bring the war to his door. So he needed to be ready for it, his armies would need to be ready for it and risks would need to be taken to get them there. The shadows had been his friend, each step almost calculated to limit word of who he was leaking out. Viserys's death only reinforcing the reasons for that, but he couldn't hide much longer and nor did he wish to.

His wife was hundreds of leagues away, both of them parted by distance and the shadows he hid in. Jae wasn't sure how much more he could take of it and so that too preyed on his mind. The conversation he was to hold with Thoros had been changed so many times in his head, that he almost laughed as he was now back to the one he'd discarded but a day ago. Still, he walked into the room and saw the five servants of the red god sitting and waiting anxiously for him to speak.

"Thoros, I'm not sure how much you know of me, or what Melisandre and Kinvara have revealed?."

"Only that you are important to our god and that I should look to the flames to find the truth." Thoros said.

"Have you?" he asked.

"I've looked and seen nothing." Thoros said almost annoyed.

"Would you look with me?" he asked and Thoros nodded.

"The blood my prince." Kinvara whispered as he passed her by and he nodded.

He walked to the fire with Thoros and once he reached it, took his knife and reopened the cut in his palm, the scar barely having time to heal since he'd cut it last week. Allowing the blood drip into the flames he heard a gasp behind him and then turned to see Kinvara's smiling face, Thoros beside him though was instead staring intently into the fire.

When Jae looked at the flames he saw the Tower of Joy, he saw his mother's face and his father's smile from days long past. He looked on as his father played with a young silver-haired boy, the boy no more than five name days old looking happy and laughing as Rhaegar threw him in the air and caught him. A woman standing there smiling as she watched them play, her hair the same color as his father's and the boy's, and her eyes alight. He saw the boy stand beside the throne while a straggly haired man spoke to him, a knight wearing white then walking him from the room.

Thoros's voice took him from the flames, Jae's vision blurred as he looked at the red priest through teary eyes. With the cuff of his sleeve, he wiped his eyes as he saw Thoros take a knee.

"My sword is yours, my prince. Ask of me what you will." Thoros said.

"Rise Thoros, rise and let us speak some more, there is something I believe you'd like to see." he said and Thoros did as he asked.

Standing in front of the dragons, he, Thoros and Melisandre spoke of things to come, of what may need to be done. Kinvara would leave with Thoros and Melisandre's guards on the morrow, they would take a ship to Bear Island and be given supplies and horses to travel to the Wall and beyond.

Thoros would meet up with Lord Beric, he promised he would do his best to convince the lord to join Jae when the time was right, or to keep him from the fight. Melisandre was to head to Essos to meet up with the Company of the Rose and to bring them a letter from him, a request and offer of a reward he hoped they'd accept. If they did not then she was to head to Volantis, to gather men of the Fiery Hand, and to seek his aunt out.

"We will do as you bid my prince." Melisandre said.

"I look forward to seeing you all again, to stand with you all in the fight to come." he said his voice full and true.

"As do I my prince, I'll speak to our allies, ready them for you coming." Kinvara said.

"Stay safe my lady, stay safe and I shall come." he said as Kinvara nodded.

"My prince, I shall do my best to bring him on board, I give you my word." Thoros said and he nodded.

"Lady Melisandre a moment." he said as they were walking back up the beach.

"My prince?."

"I want to thank you, my lady, for all you've done for me, if I've not shown my full appreciation then let me do so now. I've welcomed your presence here and I wish you a safe journey and a safe return." he said and Melisandre smiled.

"R'hllor brought me to you by his will my prince, should he will it, I will be returned.".

"Then if I'm truly his chose he'll grant me the favor and bring you back safely." he said and she smiled as she walked away.

He wrote the letters through the night, one to Daenerys and one to the Company of the Rose, one to the Free Folk and one to Ser Jorah, and finally one to Arya. Some carried offers and requests, and others words of affection and love. He hoped they were accepted for what they were and that he was doing the right thing with them. Handing them to Kinvara and Melisandre the next day, he bid them farewell and prayed to both his own and their god to see them safe.

It was a strange mood he found himself in as he rode back, he'd put some things in motion and others he and Jaime would speak to Richard on, inform his uncle Ned and Lord Wyman and Lady Maege of, and send word to Lady Olenna and Margaery about. The shadows would hold him back a little while, but the light was starting to peek through and he couldn't hide among them anymore.

"Jon." he heard the excited voice as he stepped out of the lift before suddenly he saw her running towards him.

"Joy." he said happily grabbing her and lifting her up when she jumped into his arms.

"I missed you, Jon, so much, did you miss me?" she asked as he spun her around.

"Of course I did princess, so much, wanna see how much?" he asked and she nodded.

Letting her free from his arms he spread them as wide as he could, watching as she looked at him.

"This much, this is how much I missed you." he said and when she smiled he felt his own appear almost instantaneously.

Kneeling down he called her close and whispered in her ear, her eyes going wide and she looked to see if he was japing, when she saw he was not she nodded happily and he kissed her cheek. During dinner, she told him all about her time at Castamere, Cregan nodding his agreement almost as if on cue at certain points of her story. Jae looked to Gerion and Ashara who sat close to each other and to Cregan who seemed to have no issue with it, Joy too taking it as how things should be.

When the time came to take her for her story, they took the lift to the bottom, Joy having not changed from her riding clothes since she came back. Soon they were out on the beach and Jae held her hand as Rhaenix came from the cave, Lygaron following behind his sister. Walking over to the dragons, he told Lygaron and then Rhaenix what he wished to do, his sister happy to have Joy with them for the night's flight.

"Ready Joy?".

"Ready." she said with no nervousness at all in her voice, her face full of eagerness for the ride to begin.

Helping her up on the dragon's back, he made sure she was sitting safely in front of him and then wrapping his arms around her, he leaned forward.

"Sōvegon Rhaenix." he said and felt Joy breathe deeply as they took to the sky.

They flew slowly at first and he almost laughed loudly when he felt Joy fidget, as much as she was enjoying herself it was speed she wanted and so it would be speed he gave her.

"Sōvegon adere, hae se jelmio Rhaenix." (Fly fast, like the wind Rhaenix) he said and his sister obliged.

Joy's laughter echoed through the quietness of the night as Rhaenix flew fast across the water. They flew higher and dipped low, turned swiftly, and dropped fast, and through it, all Joy laughed and looked back at him. Seeing her smiling face, her hair blowing in the wind, each minute he spent with her was like a balm to his soul. By the time they had landed, he couldn't tell how long they been flying, only that it was he and not Joy or Rhaenix who had decided it was enough.

"Kirimvose mandia." (Thank you sister) he said leaning into Rhaenix's head before he turned to Joy and walked back up the beach.

"That was fun, can we do it again, how about tomorrow, can we fly again tomorrow Jon." Joy said and he found himself laughing even more.

"How about we go for a ride on the horses tomorrow Joy?." he asked and almost doubled over with how she answered.".

"Horses, oh well they'll do I suppose." she said sighing.

He read to her that night and found her enthusiasm for the flying had worn her out, Joy falling asleep before he had even really begun. Their storytime had developed over time, Jon almost turning it into lessons now, stories had become little tests with Joy passing them all with ease. He kissed her forehead and made his way down to his room, Richard would arrive soon and he fount that he couldn't wait to get to work.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC.**

**Wyman.**

The Merman's Trident pulled into the docks of Lannisport and Wyman, his granddaughters, and Robb had been standing on the deck watching the city as it came into view. Now looking down to the docks themselves Wyman smiled to see Kevan and his son, along with their guards waiting to greet them. He could see Robb and the girls seemed a little disappointed that Jon wasn't there, but he was not, having expected Jon to greet them in Casterly Rock rather than here.

"Wyman, it's good to see you." Kevan said as he welcomed him warmly.

"You too Kevan, may I present my granddaughters Wynafred and Wylla and my squire Lord Robb Stark." he said as Kevan greeted them all as warmly as he had him.

"My son Lancel." Kevan said introducing his boy.

Soon they were riding through the streets of Lannisport, Lancel speaking to Robb and the girls and Kevan while not outright saying something was wrong, his manner suggesting it. Kevan's home was large and luxurious and as they arrived they were met by his other two sons Martyn and Willem, Kevan having explained that Dorna was resting in bed, a new babe was soon to be born to them.

Lancel and his brothers escorted Robb and the girls to their rooms and he walked with Kevan to his solar, the offer of going to his own room turned down for now. He was no sooner sitting down than the meal was brought in and he was glad to see Kevan eating with him.

"What's wrong Kevan?" he asked as he ate.

"You haven't heard of King's Landing?" Kevan asked and he shook his head having heard nothing "Viserys Targaryen was executed by Robert, the fat stag doing the deed personally.".

"I thought he was in hiding somewhere in Essos?" he asked.

"He was, Mopatis the magister who's funding the crown brought him to Robert." Kevan said.

"I take it Jon's aware?".

"He is, more than that, he saw it Wyman, don't ask me how other than he saw it, as did Jaime and Arthur.".

"By the gods, I take it he's not handling it well?".

"Surprisingly he is, but he's become even more determined, I think it's brought things closer Wyman, we're not far from war and it's good you've come when you did." Kevan said and Wyman smiled as he took a swallow of the wine.

"Our men in Essos?".

"Ha, the Company of the Rose Wyman, that's' who I was asked to negotiate with and that's who I went to. They damn near threw me from the room until I mentioned Jon's name" Kevan said with a laugh.

"His true name?".

"No, Jon Snow, they'd heard of him, once I brought his name into things and told them Northmen had died along with my own, they took the contract, I'm expecting word soon.".

"Good, The North Remembers." Wyman said.

"As does the West, my friend." Kevan said as he raised his glass in a toast.

They were feasted that night, Wyman getting to meet Kevan's goodfather Harys and his wife Dorna who was feeling a lot better. He smiled when the dancing began, his granddaughters dancing with all of Kevan's sons and Wynafred more often than not with her betrothed.

When he noticed that Wylla had not only danced twice as much with Lancel as anyone else but that she seemed to laugh and smile quite a bit with the lad too, he found himself looking over to see that Kevan had noticed it too, a smile on his face as he looked at them. If they got along then perhaps they could come to an arrangement, it would be a good match bringing their houses closer and something he felt Kevan would be in favor of to.

The next morning they were taken on to Casterly Rock, they'd be staying there for a few nights before returning and then spending a week or more with Kevan. Wyman was surprised but happy when Lancel accompanied them, he and Wylla speaking animatedly on the ride to the Rock itself. Arriving at the Rock and then seeing it in person was awe-inspiring, it rose high into the mountain itself and he was relieved and happy to learn that there was a lift to take them to the top. In the courtyard waiting to greet them he saw Lord Jaime and Dacey, Lady Genna and her children and beside them Jon standing with a blond girl and his friends.

"Lord Wyman, welcome to Casterly Rock." Lord Jaime said as he stood in front of him.

"It's an honor to finally see your home Lord Jaime." he said and then greeted Dacey and Genna before he was standing in front of Jon, his king smiling as he looked at him.

"Lord Wyman, a pleasure, truly." Jon said and Wyman nodded and smiled back.

"For me also, Jon.".

After the greetings were done and they were shown to their rooms, he knew he'd have to wait to speak to Jon and Jaime. He had no wish to go behind the king's back and his granddaughters and Jon's brother would take up his time, for now, instead, he just enjoyed being at the Rock. Walking down to watch as the spars took place, seeing Jon spar up close being something he enjoyed immensely, more so than Robb did, though he did smile as he yielded.

Once again they were feasted that night and once again Wylla spent more time dancing with Lancel than anyone else, Wyman and Kevan looking to each other more than once. Jaime was friendly and Dacey very keen to know of the goings-on in the North. Wyman also found himself enjoying speaking to Lady Genna, the woman's wit and cleverness a stark contrast to her husband's lack of both.

It was as he was drinking some wine that Jon came over to him, the king purposeful in his walk and his expression. Wyman stood up and met him halfway and then followed him when he directed him to. Jon leading him to a small balcony just off the main room. Wyman noticed that Jors was standing at the door while Arthur stood a few feet away, his king making sure they had privacy for whatever he wished to say.

"Forgive me, my lord, I had wished to allow you to enjoy the feast and to speak to you on the morrow, but time is pressing and there are things you need to know and see before we speak further.".

"Of course Jon.".

"You heard of King's Landing?" Jon asked.

"I have Jon, I'm sorry for your loss.".

"I thank you my lord, but there is nothing anyone can say or do to make me feel better about it. Only bringing Robert Baratheon to his knees would do that. To that end, before you go to your room tonight I ask you to join me in the vaults, Robb and Wynafred too." Jon said.

"Wylla?" he asked wondering why his youngest granddaughter was being left out.

"I know they both know the truth my lord and I'm not leaving Wylla out for any lack of trust, my reason is far more practical." Jon said.

"Lancel?" he asked and Jon smiled.

"They make a good match and I've not seen Lancel so keen before my lord. I believe he'll seek to escort her to her room and I'd not put any obstacle to it unless you're not keen on the match?" Jon asked.

"It's a good match Aye Jon, even were Kevan and I, not friends, or if Kevan didn't get along with Wylis which he does, so Aye I'm in favor of it.".

"Then we should not do anything to mess it up. For now Wylla will be left out of what I'm to show you, later when Lancel is not around I'll bring her myself.".

"Very well Jon." Wyman said.

He found himself nervously awaiting the end of the feast and then when it did time seemed to just stretch on. Finally, Robb and Wynafred knocked on his door and he and they walked to the lift to find Jon and Arthur waiting for them. They took the lift to the bottom, Jon telling them he was taking them to the Vaults where his rooms were located, and then to the beach beyond.

They laughed and japed on the way down, Robb teasing Jon over something and Wynafred stepping in and backing up her betrothed when Jon got the upper hand. Grey Wind and Ghost just looking on as the two brothers caught up with each other. He was glad that Wynafred was coming and that Wylla would be shown whatever it was to see later. Once Robb had been told the truth then Wyman knew he had to tell his granddaughter's, both of them taking it far better than he had expected.

"When you see them don't be alarmed, you're quite safe." Jon said as they walked through the corridor of the vaults.

"You sleep down here?" Robb asked.

"Aye, I need to be close to her, to them." Jon said and Wyman knew then it was the dragons he was speaking off.

The cove was dark but peaceful and Jon directed them to where Jors, Loras, Brienne, and Cregan and another girl were standing. Wyman soon finding out that she was Prince Oberyn's daughter Sarella. Jon whispered in Robb's ear and then walked away, Robb's excitement clear as he leaned in to speak to Wynafred. All of them then looking eagerly to the cave that Jon walked into, and then all three of them gasped at what came out of it.

The bronze dragon had to be at least sixty feet long, it sparkled in the light, and then within the blink of an eye it was in the air, normally that would have been enough to draw their eyes, instead, it was what came out next that did. The white dragon was almost twice the size of the other, it was huge both in length and sheer size, and seeing Jon walk calmly beside it was jarring. Where the bronze one had moved across the ground awkwardly, it's front legs being its wings, the white dragon walked on all four and moved far more gracefully across the ground.

"He's not, is he?" Wynafred said as Wyman looked and saw Jon lean into the dragon and then climb up onto it's back.

"He is." Loras said and were it not for the fact that it was just then that the dragon took to the air, Wyman may have turned to look at the boy.

The dragon glided easily and they looked on as it then flew from their sight in mere moments, not seeing anything for a while they were stunned when suddenly the sky was lit up, that flames against the blackness of the night sky forcing a shiver run down his spine. When Jon flew over them he was no more than fifty feet off the ground, the wind from the dragon's wings moving the sand and almost knocking them off their feet.

He landed gracefully twenty feet from them and climbed off easily, standing in front of the dragon he leaned against its head and began speaking words in a language that Wyman didn't know. Soon he was walking towards them and the dragon was back in the sky, heading out to sea for why Wyman wasn't sure.

"The bronze is Lygaron my son, the white is Rhaenix, my sister." Jon said looking at him and all Wyman could do was nod and smile, dragons, they had dragons and they were clearly ready for whatever was to come.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC (Second Moon).**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**.

Robb had been amazed to see the dragons in flight and even more so when he promised to take him for a flight one day. Rhaenix and Lygaron had enjoyed showing off and when he had asked them to produce their flames, even he was surprised at just how easy and how large they were. Rhaenix's he'd had some idea of, but Lygaron was growing quickly and his flames were far further along than Jae had expected.

He had needed Wyman to see, Kevan had, Genna had, and Jaime had, all already knowing that the dragons were ready. While Lady Olenna hadn't seen the flames, she had seen the dragon, his visit to Highgarden not being allowed to end without him showing them all how he had truly gotten there.

"_You're sure about this?" he asked and Lady Olenna nodded._

"_It's a dragon Jon, you were able to fly here on a dragon and I wish to see it for myself."._

"_Her." he said._

"_Her, I wish to see her. I'm sure your wife and sister would like to see her also, as does Willas. You're flying over the realm Jon, people will speak and should this get out then we'll be at war, I need to know that they're ready." Olenna said._

"_They're ready." he said smiling._

_After making the arrangements for the ride to where Rhaenix would meet them and having Olenna agree that only Left and Right could travel the last few miles. They set out with Jae, Margaery, and Sansa riding together, while Margaery had seen Rhaenix before, this was Sansa's first time and he felt nervous about how she'd react. Explaining the dragon had been difficult enough, it was one thing speaking of a dragon as it was, to then say it was your sister really added to that strangeness._

_Sansa though had accepted it and looked forward to seeing Rhaenix, Jae feeling his big sister's eagerness to meet her too. They left the escort at the edge of the forest, Olenna relaxing when both he and Sansa confirmed that there were no people around for miles, Fang's instincts and Rhaenix's presence confirming that to them both. He heard the gasp when she came into view and looked to see it was Olenna and not Sansa who had done so._

"_She's so beautiful." his little sister said and Jae couldn't' agree more._

_He helped Margaery and Sansa from their horses and Olenna from the cart she'd reluctantly swapped her carriage for when they were at the edge of the woods. Holding his wife and sister's hands and with Arthur walking with Olenna, they moved to where Rhaenix was. Margaery reached out to touch Rhaenix's head with no hesitation and when Sansa saw her do it, his sister did likewise. Lady Olenna having to almost be goaded into doing so. _

"_She will grow more?" Olenna asked._

"_She will, for many more years she'll grow." he said and saw her smile._

"_And she can produce flames?" she asked._

"_If she wished to she could burn this wood down completely." Jae said and felt his sister agreeing in his head._

_After many more questions and promises to both Sansa and Margaery that he'd take them for rides when he could. He and Arthur escorted them back to the rest of their guards, Jae said his goodbyes, hard though they were and Olenna whispered that she was ready when needed in his ear and then he and Arthur walked back, ready to fly back to the Rock._

_ **Now.** _

It was with that knowledge that he knew he would need to show others, to have them see for themselves just how ready the dragons would be when needed. Though he had not expected to find himself rushing to make ready for war. He had thought they had more time and practically they had, but Visery's death showed the folly and dangers of waiting, the war needed to come on their terms, at a time of their choosing, and it needed to be sooner rather than later.

He walked to the room and found Jaime, Kevan, Genna, Gerion, and Wyman waiting, there were more he wished to speak to. Richard would arrive soon according to a whisper he had been given and he'd like to speak to his uncle Ned, though Wyman could relay a message. He also wished Tyrion was still here, that he had waited and then he could travel with a message to Oberyn, and instead he hoped his ravens would arrive as his uncle did.

While Jors and Walder waited outside, he asked Arthur to join him inside, the knight glad to be included in the planning stages, and Jon wishing for his input. Unfortunately, he found out when he arrived that Robert had another surprise in store for him.

"Jon." Jaime said handing him the raven which he took and read quickly.

"He's nothing if not consistent, gods what a fucking fool." he said as he looked to the others.

"What do we do Jon?" Genna asked.

"We go, anything else would seem strange, we go and enjoy Robert's last tourney." he said to nods.

"My niece and nephew?" Genna asked.

"Myrcella I don't know, I need to speak to Barristan, Tommen I'll sort out personally." he said and Genna nodded.

"What are your orders my king?" Wyman asked.

"We need to move, to bring in all who we can or will need, it's time the Lords of the North found out the truth Lord Wyman, the Lords of the West and Reach too." he said and watched as Jaime nodded and Kevan looked to him before nodding a moment later.

"We can use the tourney to bring more to the fold but we need to be careful, my father tried to do the same and in the end, it cost him his and my mother's life along with far too many of my family, and I'll not have King's Landing be my Harrenhal." Jae said.

"Loyalist houses only during the tourney my king, those on the fence once we're safely back in the West." Arthur said.

"Agreed, we make no move until Tyrion is back either. We do nothing until we know that all those we care about are as safe as we can make them." Jon said and saw Kevan nod in approval.

"The dragons are ready?" Gerion asked.

"They are, Lygaron and Tyrion are as one, and Rhaenix and I are ready." he said to nods.

"The ships?" Jaime asked.

"Are practically warships as they are, two new ones should be ready before the tourney ends. I'll have them fitted out even more fully, Wyman?" Kevan said.

"I'll see two of my own fitted as such also." Wyman replied.

"The Magister?" Jaime asked.

"Richard will take care of him, I'll have the letters to deal with Baelish ready myself." Jon said.

"Then we're agreed, once the tourney ends we prepare for war?" Genna asked.

"Agreed." Gerion said.

"Agreed." Kevan said as did Wyman and Jaime and then Genna herself.

"I thank you all for what you'd done and will do for me, I'll not forget it." Jae said as he walked from the room, eager to tell Rhaenix it was almost time.

There was much more to be done, he needed to speak to Richard and he had letters to write to his uncle Ned and others, but taking the lift down with Arthur, Jors, and Walder beside him, Jae felt better than he had in some time.

"Are you with me?" he asked simply.

"To the death my king." Arthur said as did Jors and Walder and Jae nodded closing his eyes and praying it wouldn't come to that for any of the people he cared for.

**Beyond the Wall 297 AC.**

**Bloodraven.**

War was inevitable and had always been coming, he'd started and taken part in more than one, he'd helped instigate others since he had come here. Some were mere battles and one in which he had almost achieved his goals, only for the old gods to find a way to interfere. While he was deep below the sea he had watched and waited and though it had taken him some time, he had found the thread he had sought.

Family ties no longer bound him and he had taken his kin's life before and would soon again, though this one would be a fight for the ages. For years he had tried to stop it coming, done everything in his power to influence events to see it not come to pass. Better to kill the warrior before he became who he was to become than to face him afterward.

Things he had tried though had failed, he had killed the mother and father only for the child to be born to another. He had seen both of them dead only for the child to be born anyway, he had influenced events so the child would never grow as he should, only for the gods to take a side and work against him. Had it just been the old gods then he may have been their match, may have been able to keep his intentions hidden. But their brother too played his role, sending his own favors to the boy, his own wisdom and influence.

Death scared him because he knew what awaited him there, it was why he'd taken their offer and why they were fools to give it to him. Now along with their servants who he'd so conditioned to be his, it was time to play once more and the stakes in this game were higher than they had ever been.

"You are sure of this?" Leaf asked.

"I am, you must see them fall, they come to serve the great other and they come soon." he said and Leaf nodded.

"Where?" she asked.

"Wait for them near the Fist, they should come to you within the next two moons." he said and Leaf nodded "End them Leaf, give them no quarter as they'll not give you any." he said and saw her determined look.

Strange bedfellows were nothing new to him and he knew here he was making an ally of the strangest of them all, but self-preservation trumped anything else for him. Let the Night King have the Free Folk or most of them anyway, the boy would win but lose to him in the process and he would be free to move once more. He felt the link growing ever stronger, the blood bond soon to be fully realized, when the time came he would have the upper hand and he thanked Aemon for giving him the opportunity.

Closing his eyes he saw her different colored ones, the pin resting in her hand as she pierced her skin, he doing likewise and the bond had formed, the link between them lasting for some time. It was when she left that it stopped working, only remnants of what had once been left within and it was why he had no reluctance in giving it up. Though even he had never imagined it would play such a crucial role in his plan.

"I'll see you soon my prince, your dreams will be mine to play with." he said as he closed his eyes and dipped down below the sea once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next as the realm prepares to go to a tourney Richard arrives in time to enact Jae’s plans, Robb gets a big surprise and Tyrion arrives in Dorne, in Essos we check in on fAegon and Dany comes under attack, while Cat receives news from the High Septon.


	98. The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard arrives in the West and together with Jae makes plans, Robb learns some news while Cat receives word from the High Septon. In Essos we check in on fAegon and Dany comes under attack and in Dorne Tyrion fights for a princess's hand.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC.**

**Richard.**

The Lion's Roar stopping off in King's Landing wasn't strange and was timely, Richard glad to see the captain switching his journey with one of the other ships and taking him directly to the West. It cut the traveling time down by almost a moon and so it was a little over three weeks after Viserys's execution, that he arrived in Lannisport.

He rode straight from the city to Casterly Rock, didn't even bother to send word ahead that he'd arrived, as he knew his king would wish to speak to him immediately. He was proved right and was shown through the vaults and out onto the beach. Jors leading him to where Jae was sparring in the sand with Arthur, both of them moving quicker than he thought possible. Standing there with Jors he watched and waited until they were done and saw Jae look to him and smile before walking over to him, Arthur following behind.

"Richard, it's good to see you." Jae said.

"You too my king, I came as quickly as I could.".

"It's much appreciated Richard, have you eaten?" Jae asked.

"No.".

"Come let's eat, we've a lot to talk about.".

They walked back up the beach and into the vaults and Richard was surprised when they took the lift to the family wing. Inside it was empty and they sat down and had food brought to them. There wasn't much said as they ate, Jae asking him how he was and letting him know that Wyman and his brother were here. Something which he'd already known but even had he not it would have been proved true a few moments later anyway.

"Lord Wyman." Jae said as the lord of White Harbor walked in and took a seat.

"Jon, Richard." Wyman said as he began to eat his own meal.

Wyman too didn't speak much, simply talking about how he'd expected Jae to ride with the others that morn, Jae saying he'd been expecting Richard and wished to get straight to work. That surprised Richard some, though he had sent word he was on the Lion's Roar, he had not expected them to know when he would be arriving. Once he'd finished Jae said his goodbyes to Wyman for now and Richard followed him as he took the lift back down to the vaults.

"How did you know I'd arrive today Jon?" he asked worried he'd been compromised.

"I've been looking for you along the route Richard, using birds to find you. Once I did I knew when the Lion's Roar would arrive and so I waited for you." Jae said.

"You can do that?" he asked surprised not by the warging but that he could stay in something long enough to find him.

"You'd be surprised what I can do Richard." Jae said closing his eyes "Right now Ghost is running with his brother ahead of all the others, Loras and Robb have just been beaten in a race by Joy and Cregan has been teasing them over it making Wylla and Wynafred laugh." Jae said.

"It's that easy for you?" Richard asked.

"With Ghost, or with any animal I've already warged into it's almost instant, with others it takes a little longer to make the connection, and the further I need to go the more I have to concentrate." Jae said.

"You don't need me, you could warg into almost any castle or keep you wish to." he said only half japing.

"And I'd still find out less than you do Richard. I can warg into multiple things, but I can't be everywhere, even with this and the Glass Candles it's not enough, though I do have something that may help you in your work." Jae said as they stepped from the lift.

He followed him to his room and was led inside, just him and Jae with Arthur waiting outside along with Jors. Once in the room Jae walked over to a chest in the corner and came back with a glass candle wrapped in cloth and handed it to him.

"Once a week Richard, we set aside a time once a week, and through that I can speak to you." Jae said and Richard looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Speak?".

"Aye, I've been more motivated lately, you know why." Jae said and he didn't need to say more "I've spent my nights reading, trying things and I figured it out. I've come to understand more about the cooldown and how it works, well almost how it works, there's a lot more there I've not gotten to yet, I know there is." Jae said.

"But you can actually speak to me?" he asked again trying to be certain.

"If you wish to see it work Richard then you'll need to stay a few days." Jae said.

"I had intended to." Richard said looking at the glass candle and trying to figure out just how much of a boon this would prove if true, and he believed or was starting to that it was.

"Before you leave we'll arrange a time, once a week I will light it and we can talk, anything you need to tell me about, you can.".

"Why not more than once a week Jae?" he asked.

"Sometimes I'm going to wish to use them to see things, once I do I lose the chance to use them for a few days, after we speak I lose another few. I've figured it out, I can do both only at the start and end of a week, it's the shortest time I can get it to, for now.".

"For now?" he asked.

"Aye, as I said there is a lot more that can be done with them, I'm still only scratching the surface." Jae said with a smirk "Viserys." he said then a moment later.

"It was impossible my king, I looked, Barristan looked, had we more time..".

"Aye I know, I saw." Jae said and Richard's head spun towards him.

"You saw?".

"I wished to go, to ride on Rhaenix and burn the fat stag and the Red Keep to the ground, to force them to release my uncle. Rhaenix wouldn't take me and so I looked and saw, you weren't the only one who had run out of time Richard." Jae said and Richard could see the hurt was still there.

"Viserys was…".

"My uncle, I care not how he was, he was my blood Richard, my family, I'm not that blessed with so many of them that I can lose anymore." he said.

"Daenerys? You wish me to find her?" he asked and Jae shook his head.

"No Richard, I've made arrangements for my aunt, your job is much more pressing.".

He listened as Jae told him that it was time to make more direct moves, that Robert holding this tourney to celebrate his killing of Viserys was a step too far. The time was almost upon them to remove the stags from where they didn't belong. He asked him to speak to the loyalists, the true supporters of his family, they needed to be brought into the fold and told the truth, the full truth.

"You aren't afraid of being found out?" he asked.

"It's only a matter of time Richard, I'll be found out, and when I am it's far better that it's on my terms than anyone else's.".

"The tourney?".

"Aye I'll go, I have work I need to take care of there, a message I need to send to all who are watching and something that will help you in your work. Speak only to the most leal of houses during the tourney Richard, only those who are already with us, the rest once it's over with.".

"I will my king.".

"Richard, the Magister, he dies." Jae said.

"He dies." Richard replied.

**Dorne 296/297 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

His excitement at traveling to Dorne had been tempered somewhat by the journey itself. Even though the Lion's Tooth was as comfortable as all the pinnacle ships were and as fast, to Tyrion this journey had seemed to be the longest he'd ever been on. He knew of course that it was not, he'd traveled to King's Landing passing Dorne on the way before, and yet it felt it all the same.

As he sat drinking with Bronn one night they discussed it or more he did and Bronn just made smart-ass comments, though he found he enjoyed them all the same. The man continually bringing up the fact that since they'd been gone a year already, something that Tyrion couldn't seem to grasp was a jape for some time, that was why the journey felt so damn long.

"We've been gone a week." he said shaking his head.

"A year." Bronn said and Tyrion glared at him.

"We left a week ago." he said before drinking some more.

"Aye we did and what year was it when we left?" Bronn smirked.

"296." he said.

"Well it's 297 now, see we've been gone a year." Bronn said as he cut a piece of cheese with his knife and ate it, washing it down with a mouthful of ale while grinning at him.

"That's not how it works." he said before hiccupping.

"It is today." Bronn said laughing.

He woke up the next morning with his head thumping, he'd not got fall-down drunk in years. A couple of times only since Jaime had returned he reckoned and he paid for it over the course of the day. Bronn taking great delight in the fact that every little sound, every little noise or sudden movement made Tyrion cringe.

"You need more of what we had last night." Bronn said as he bit into an apple, Tyrion throwing up over the side of the ship amusing him greatly.

"Never again." he said when he felt his stomach settle a little.

"I've I had a silver stag for every time I've said that, do you know what I'd be?" Bronn said with a chuckle.

"A very rich man?" he laughed back.

"No a damn poor one, only a fool says never." Bronn said as he picked up his own mug and handed it to him "Drink, you know it'll settle your stomach, just have the one if it makes you feel better.".

He did and ended up having two, though Bronn's grin soon went from his face when he realized that would be all he would be having for the foreseeable future. He asked the captain where they were and when they'd be arriving, happy to find out they were sailing past the Salt Shore and would be passing Lemonwood on the morrow, and then be in Sunspear by that night.

The captain's word proved true and they arrived just before nightfall the next night, Tyrion both happy and slightly upset to see that while an escort was sent and Prince Oberyn stood ready to greet him, Arianne was not with him. Still, he was glad to see the prince again and was warmly greeted by Oberyn, the smile on his face and the sound of his voice as welcoming as ever.

"The Lion of Lannister." Oberyn said grinning.

"The Viper of Dorne." he said back, his own smile just as big.

"It's good to see you again my friend, come as much as I like the docks, this is not where you wish to be." Oberyn said.

"No, it's not.".

Oberyn climbed into the carriage with him and Bronn rode the prince's horse back and as soon as the carriage began to move, Oberyn began to speak.

"My niece sends her apologies Tyrion, we had a visitor today before we knew you were arriving and while relations have improved with House Yronwood, if Arianne had left to greet you when she had not done the same with them it would have been taken as an insult."

"I understand. Arianne she is well?" he asked slightly nervously.

"Eager to greet you in person my friend." Oberyn said with a smile.

"And you Oberyn, you and Ellaria all is well, the children?".

"They are and I look forward to introducing you to my youngest, how fares things with our nephew?".

"Good, he and Rhaenix took to the sky Oberyn, he traveled to Dorne among other places." he said and Oberyn stared at him.

"He was here?" Oberyn asked.

"He visited the tower, even found more dragon eggs if you'd believe it, but you understand why he didn't come here don't you?" he asked.

"I understand, I'd have liked to see him though." Oberyn said softly.

"And you will again soon no doubt, he's not the only who's flown Oberyn." he said and Oberyn stared at him before laughing.

"A giant shadow indeed." Oberyn said and Tyrion for a moment didn't realize what he was saying before he remembered speaking to him of meeting Rhaenix the first time.

He felt his nerves rise once again when he reached the Old Palace and as he followed behind Oberyn into the hall he found them setting up for the night's feast. Oberyn led him to his rooms and had one of the men lead Bronn and his guards to theirs before he turned to him and winked as he walked away. Opening the door he walked in and moved towards the bed, the darkness in the room only illuminated by the light of the moon outside.

"My lion." he heard from behind him and turned to see Arianne standing there, the slip she wore soon falling to the floor and he felt his heart soar.

"My princess." he said as he moved towards her.

It was quick and frenzied and not how he preferred but they were both like two people who'd been denied water for moons. Two people who'd been forbidden food and had to watch as others dined on the best of dishes. Their hunger and thirst was of a much different sort though and even despite the quickness of their coupling, it was sated for now.

"I'll speak to you later, when we do this properly." Arianne said smiling as she kissed him and moved to put her slip back on.

"Can't we just skip the feast and move right onto the dessert?" he said almost whining and she laughed as she moved forward and kissed him again.

"My hungry lion." she whispered as she bit his ear gently.

He watched her leave through the door which led out onto the balcony and once she was gone he lay back down. What her father would think of his offer he didn't know and he wondered if as Jon and Jaime suggested it would take him knowing the full truth of him. Or would it be as his aunt suggested, who he was being enough for any man to be proud to call him a goodson.

Whatever it took though he would make Arianne his wife, she had asked him to come and fight for her and fight for her he would, with a dragon if necessary.

**Essos 297 AC.**

**The Shy Maid. **

**Jon Connington.**

For the first few days he had felt he had failed completely, even more so than he had at the Battle of the Bells, this easily outstripping that as the biggest single failure of his life. He had allowed his king to decide things that he should not, that he was not ready to, and had gone against his own judgment in doing so. Haldon had warned him and Jon had taken Aegon's side and he was now responsible just as much as Aegon himself was.

Yet it wasn't his king he blamed, nor himself, instead his true anger and true rage was directed at Daenerys Targaryen. She had known, somehow she had known what he had planned and had arranged this, there could be no other explanation. Jon didn't understand how the bond with dragons worked, but that she was with the Red Priests and that she somehow had Shiera Seastar with her, proved what had happened here. This was the blackest of magic's, the darkest of them and it had perhaps cost Jon more than even Robert Baratheon had taken from him.

"Well?" he asked as Haldon walked from the room, Jon sitting at the table drinking heavily.

"I've done what I can, he rests and until or if he wakes we'll know no more.".

It was the same answer he'd given him for over a moon, Aegon rested and had not woken and maybe would not. He swallowed his drink and walked into the cabin, his king laying on the bed covered in bandages. One side of his face was completely covered up, his arm and side bandaged heavily and yet he breathed still. His king showing the strength within him and surviving where a lesser man would have fallen.

"I'm sorry my prince, forgive me." he said crying as he lay in his bed that night, his nightly prayers and cries for Rhaegar to absolve him both going unanswered.

Lemore too had taken Aegon's injuries badly, the Sept praying much more frequently and reverently than before. She would stand over Aegon's bed and sing to him, she washed him and cleaned his sheets, fed him, and apart from Haldon, it was she who spent the most time with him. Jon needing to be almost drunk before he could face looking at the evidence of his failure.

The first time he woke up should have been a joyous occasion but the screams of pain that came from Aegon's mouth tore Jon up inside. It got so bad that Haldon needed to give him a draught to put him back to sleep, but just that he was able to wake alone gave him hope. Over the next few weeks, Aegon woke more and more and Jon's drinking became a problem, so much so that both Lemore and Duck lost their tempers with him.

"Who are you serving by drinking Jon, not Aegon, he needs you and you're in no state to help him, to guide him and see him through this." Lemore said angrily.

"She's right Jon, you as you are now may as well not be here, he needs you, more than any of us he needs you.".

"Leave me alone, I failed him." Jon shouted.

"No you did not, but you are failing him now." Lemore said walking away.

"Help him Jon, help him or leave because as you are now you're useless to us." Duck said as he too walked away.

It took him almost a week to dry out, to stop the shivers and shakes which came from not drinking. During that time Aegon was awake more than not, the pain Haldon told him would take time to go away, some of it more in Aegon's mind than from the actual burns themselves. When he sobered up he began to sit with Aegon more and more, to speak to him and to try his best to make him feel better.

"Why did he turn on me, I'm a dragon, Jon, the last true dragon, why did he turn on me." Aegon said struggling to speak.

"Magic's Aegon, darkest magic's. I do not know where your aunt learned them, whether it was the Red Priests or from Shiera herself.".

"How could that be Jon, Shiera, surely she's not her, a mummer of some sort?." Aegon said before he began to cough, Jon quickly grabbing the mug of water and helping him drink, though most of it came spluttering out through the bandage.

"I don't understand it, but those eyes Aegon no one else has those eyes, those along with the rest of her features, that woman is Shiera Seastar I'm sure of it." Jon said and Aegon nodded.

"Can we beat their magic Jon, break their spell?" Aegon asked.

"We will my king, we will." he said as Aegon lay back down on the bed.

When the bandages came off the full extent of Aegon's injuries were revealed and even Septa Lemore couldn't bear to look at him. The right side of his face had been burned horrifically, his eye completely scarred over, his ear gone and his cheek was an open wound. His neck and shoulder were completely burned making him barely able to turn that way and his arm was a withered mass of flesh, Haldon telling him that he'd never use it again.

That it was his weaker side wasn't much of a boon but it was all they got, that and that the burns stopped at Aegon's waist. Jon tried to comfort him as much as he could when Aegon asked for the looking glass, tried to convince him not to look, and tried to hold him when he sobbed afterward. The revelation of just how bad his injuries were though almost broke him, Aegon needing time to himself and Jon, Lemore, Haldon and Duck, none of them being able to offer any comfort.

"We need to make something for him Jon, to cover that side of his face. We have to have outfits made to cover as much of him up as possible." Lemore said.

"He is our king, I'll not see him covered up." he said angrily.

"He must be Jon, we know him and he looks a monster to us." Duck said and Jon glared at him.

"I love that boy Jon, like he was mine own son and I find it difficult to look at him. How will strangers react, those we seek to bring to our side, how would you if you didn't know it was Aegon?" Lemore asked.

He knew what they spoke was the truth and yet he found he wished to disagree, in the end, though it was Aegon himself who decided. After a few days of dealing with it as best he could, Aegon called him to his room and spoke the same words that Lemore and the others did. Jon telling Yandry to take the Shy Maid to Norvos and then sending the letter to Illyrio to finally tell him what had happened.

One thing which he noticed quickly on the journey was Aegon seemed far more focussed on his training, even beating Duck before they got there and disarming him also. He hated that it had taken what had happened to fuel Aegon's rage and give him a focus and that it was no longer the fat stag and the lions he sought to end. Instead, it was his aunt and Shiera, Sandor Clegane, and eventually the Red Priests, and Jon tried not to shudder when he spoke.

"We should be looking West Aegon." he said as they stood on the deck.

"We will, once my aunt has been dealt with I'll look West, before then though I seek to make them all pay Jon, all of them Daenerys, Shiera, Sandor and the Red Priests.".

"We'll make them pay my king." he said.

"I'm going to burn them Jon, I'm going to burn them all." Aegon said as he walked away.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC.**

**Robb.**

He soon found that like Jon he loved being at the Rock, it was so different than the North, both in the warmth of the days and the way they did things. White Harbor compared to Winterfell had opened his eyes, Braavos and Pentos too had shown him the world was a much larger, stranger, place than he had thought. But it had also shown him the benefits of the world being like that, of trade and bringing in things that each place didn't have enough of.

Ice in the West was a luxury, the East too, and yet in the North it was everywhere, here fruits, wheat and grain, things which were in short supply in the North were just as plentiful. He'd learned from Wyman and Jon had spoken of it too since he came here, that one of the keys was to see the gap in the market, see something you had that they did not, and see if there was a way to exploit it.

Jon had with the West and the North together managed to find some big gaps and it along with the building of the ships had led to Wyman and the North itself becoming far more wealthy. Yet compared to the Lannisters they were nowhere, the sheer scope of the Lannister gold mining operation dwarfed almost all the North's trade. When Cregan told him of Castamere and Jon took him to one of the Lannister mines he began to wonder, did the North have gold or silver or anything they could exploit?.

"How do you find the gold, Jon?" he asked as they walked the mine once more.

"I don't." Jon japed and Robb was glad to see his brother happy, he'd not been for some days.

"Aye, of course you don't you lazy sod." he said smirking back as Grey Wind and Ghost came back from one of the tunnels they went down.

"Lord Jaime has men employed by him, surveyors and men who know what to look for, they dig and take samples of the rock. How they know what they know is beyond me, but they can tell if there is the chance of gold or silver and then they're put to work." Jon said.

"Could some be sent North?" he asked.

"I don't know, at present having the gold makes the Lannisters wealthy, should you find some in the North it may affect that." Jon said.

"What if we made arrangements with them, did a deal of sorts, we could offer them a part of it and they could offer us their help in finding it or mining it if we did?" he asked.

"You think your father would go for it?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, if I could bring it to him as a possibility, perhaps." he said and Jon laughed "What?".

"My brother, I remember when all you cared about was getting an extra slice of one of Gage's pies." Jon said.

"Aye, and I remember when you weren't a king, Jon." he said laughing back.

"You heard of the tourney?" Jon asked.

"Aye, you going?".

"We're going brother, Lord Wyman has agreed to travel with us." Jon said and Robb looked to see if he was japing and then slapped him hard on the back when he realized that he wasn't.

"Thank you brother." he said and Jon looked at him confused "I know were it not for you then I'd not have this life Jon and I'm grateful for it, truly." he said and Jon smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you brother, now come, while not the same as Gage's we still need to move quickly, it's peach tonight and Joy may not let us have any." Jon said with a laugh as they headed back to the Rock proper.

Jon was proved right, Joy sitting with the peach pie and deciding who got a piece, laughing as both Ghost and Grey Wind looked at her forlornly when she fed Dusk. Wynafred told him that her grandfather had just let them know they'd be going to the tourney and Wylla seemed the most excited of them all. Even Loras and Cregan seeming less enthused than his future goodsister was about traveling to King's Landing.

It was his cousin who told him why the next day when they sparred and Robb found his own enthusiasm dimming somewhat when he did.

"It's to celebrate killing Jon's uncle, Robb, the idea of seeing his head on a pike." Cregan said with a shudder as he took Robb's sword and put it back on the rack.

"He would do that?" he asked.

"He will do that, mother, uncle Arthur, Loras and Brienne, each of them have said so and he means to celebrate his death, that's the main point of the tourney. Robert will show off Viserys's head and we'll be expected to look and be happy." Cregan said.

"Even Jon?" he said with a note of anger in his voice.

"Even Jon." Cregan said and they turned to watch Brienne and Loras go through their paces.

Jon joined them on their ride the next day and he and Wylla and Wynafred looked on eagerly when he and Joy got ready to race. The girl had left him and Loras in the dust when they'd raced days earlier, both Loras and Cregan laughing at his expense. It was only afterward he found out that she and Jon were the best on a horse in perhaps not just the Rock but the West itself.

"Who'll win?" he asked Cregan his voice barely a whisper.

"Jon if he wishes, Winter and he are as one, only Ghost or your own wolf could beat them, but it depends on the day, Joy wins some days.".

"He lets her win?.".

"Some days." Cregan said with a smirk.

Today it seemed was one of those days, Wynafred and Wylla clapping happily when Joy took the race and Jon whispering in Joy's ear making her laugh. They stayed by the side of the stream near the tree and Jon came over to speak to him once they'd eaten.

"Take Wynafred and follow Ghost, stop where he leads you and meet us back at the Rock." his brother whispered in his ear.

"Jon?".

"Trust me brother." Jon said as he walked away.

Doing as he was told he helped Wynafred to her horse, Wylla smirking at them as they rode away. It was just he and his betrothed, their guards, and both wolves and they rode for almost an hour. The place they ended up at was a small hill and they could see Casterly Rock in the distance. Ghost looked up at him and for a moment he felt the wolf was going to drag him from his horse, Ghost only moving away from him when he dismounted.

Helping Wynafred do the same he led her to where Ghost and Grey Wind were laying down, both wolves looking in the direction of the Rock and Robb couldn't stop himself from smiling, a note would have done just as well brother he thought with a chuckle.

"Robb?" Wynafred asked.

"Jon told me to come here, said it'd be worth the visit." he said taking his cloak off and laying it down so Wynafred could sit on it. Once she had, Robb sat down beside her both of them looking off into the distance.

"Are you looking forward to the tourney?" she asked and Robb shook his head.

"I was, Cregan explained what it was for though and it's spoiled it for me somewhat, though I do wish to see King's Landing and traveling with Jon and the others should be fun." he said.

"Aye it should, he seems different." she said looking to him "Jon, does he seem different to you?".

"Aye, I thought it was what happened with his uncle but I think it's more than that, I think he's ready to take the throne." he said.

"There's going to be a War?" she asked nervously.

"Aye, I don't see any other way.".

"Will you fight?" she asked looking to him.

"He's my brother, aye, I'll fight." he said determinedly.

"Promise me you'll return, that you and I will have our lives together Robb, promise me?." she asked and he looked at her to see her eyes watering.

"Wynafred, I promise, I swear it by the old gods and the new. I'll not take any unnecessary chances and I'll return to you, always." he said as he leaned in to kiss her softly.

They kissed for a few moments and he rubbed his fingers over her eyes, stopping the tears before they fell. Putting his arm around her he felt Ghost brush against him and when he looked to the wolf he saw his head turn towards the rock. Both he and Wynafred looked on as the sun set, the light shining down and casting the Rock in gold. The reflections changed as they watched, golden brown, red, bright orange, and then finally began to fade as the sun moved away. He turned to see Wynafred was holding her breath, a smile on her face when she looked to him and he kissed her again.

'I promise' he said loudly in his head and hoped he'd be able to keep it.

**Riverrun 297 AC.**

**Cat.**

The ravens came and she looked at the seals, one bearing the hand of the king's and the other the seven-pointed star. She nervously broke the seal on the one from the High Septon first, eager to see if he had accepted her request. At first, she had intended to just send a letter and then had changed her mind, a personal visit from Septa Mordane may stand her in better stead she felt, now reading she'd soon find out if that was so.

_Lady Catelyn,_

_After a meeting with the most devout, we have agreed to accede to your request for the dissolution of your marriage to Lord Stark. We have prepared the legal documents and they will need to be signed by your husband or yourself to take effect, once done then you are both free under the terms of the faith to wed once again. I look forward to speaking to you personally in the future my lady, to discuss the other matters you raise._

_His Holiness,_

_The High Septon._

She almost cheered such was her happiness, her plan had worked and she poured herself a glass of wine to celebrate. Ned would receive a raven soon and she could have him send one to the High Septon confirming he accepted. Taking a sip of the wine she opened the other scroll and began to read it also, finding herself believing it a sign from the gods.

_Lord Tully,_

_His grace invites you to the tourney of King's Landing 297 AC, a tourney held in celebration of the ending of the Targaryen line for good. We look forward to you and your party coming to celebrate this joyous occasion._

_Lord Jon Arryn, _

_Hand of the King._

While she wasn't sure exactly what the raven meant by end of the Targaryen line and she was a little put out that the words were so formal, she welcomed the opportunity to travel to King's Landing. It had been moons since she had seen Petyr and she had worried it would be many more, but now she had the chance to go and speak to him in person, to explain her plan to him and to make arrangements for their wedding.

She had gone over and over in her head to see if there were any other candidates, someone who would add to their own strength and had found them few and far between. That she was a woman wedded, bedded, and who had given birth was problem enough, a maiden fair and true being what most sought. That she had also been set aside and her age as well took some potential husbands off the table. The biggest obstacle though wasn't her, it was that those who could offer her what she needed were already wed.

The Reach, Vale, West, Stormlands, all of them were off the table, Dorne was an option simply because Doran was unmarried but she'd not consent to marry a cripple or to live in such a place. Not even the chance of making Ned and his bastard suffer could make her demean herself so, which also took the Iron Islands from the table. Though on her darkest of days she did consider it, especially given their own enmity with the North. No, it had to be Petyr, not only was he the most palatable of the options she had, he was someone she could trust and she cared for him also, even if not in that way.

"Pearl?" she called out and the girl came running.

"Milady?".

"My brother, Pearl, has he returned?.

"No milady, I believe he's to return this evening." Pearl said and she dismissed her.

Over the next few days she found out more of the reason for the celebration, the king having executed Viserys Targaryen. That he had done so himself she cared not for, far too much like his good friend in that regard for her liking. Edmure welcomed the chance to go to King's Landing as Lord Paramount, to be feted as he should be and Cat too found herself keener to set out on the journey.

"I believe the children will be there Cat, Sansa for certain but perhaps Robb too." Edmure said the night before they left.

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I do, they traveled to Highgarden and this is a far more prestigious tourney than that, even should he not come, Edmure refusing to say Ned's name ever since the letter had come, I'm sure there's a good chance that Robb may.".

"I hope so, but even if they do not we shall enjoy ourselves brother." she said with a smile.

"Aye, that's the spirit, we'll have fun Cat, no matter who else is there." he said drinking his wine.

She had wondered if she should let him in on her plans and had in the end discarded the idea, better she worked them herself than gave him the chance to mess them up. Despite the controls she'd put on him, he almost messed up every chance he got and she'd had to cover for him constantly. He'd even slept with a servant and gotten her with child, Cat having to force the girl to drink moon tea before she dismissed her from their service. She'd not allow another bastard ruin her life more than Ned's one already had and until she was wed herself, this was all she had.

Edmure thankfully though still showed no signs of settling down, even if his behavior was becoming more and more of a problem. Soon she'd have power of her own and the ability to make them pay for what they did to her, and so she closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like to lay with Petyr as man and wife.

Leaving Riverrun the next day their party was larger than most, Pearl coming along with her to act her maid and Utherydes being left to act as castellan. Looking back at Riverrun she began to picture the ceremony in her mind, one better prepared and managed than the one she had there years earlier. Though she bemoaned that once again it was not the man she wished that she'd be marrying.

**Dorne 297 AC.**

**Doran**.

The gods laugh when men make plans, never had truer words been spoken and Doran felt a fool for not taking note of them years ago. He had planned, plotted, and done little but not enough, made agreements, and worse he had kept out of the fight when he should have done more. A betrothal agreement he held in his hand, one half of it an impossibility and the other unlikely. In his other, he held the reason why, the scroll from King's Landing showing him what waiting got him.

_Prince Doran,_

_On behalf of his grace King Robert Baratheon, I would like to invite you to the Tourney of King's Landing 297 AC. A tourney to be held to celebrate the ending of the Targaryen line, we look forward to your attendance._

_Lord Jon Arryn, _

_Hand of the King._

He hadn't needed the second raven to tell him what had happened, his spies having the information relayed to him before official word came from the crown. Viserys was dead, his head resting on a pike above traitors walk, and with it lay Arianne's future as a queen, this route was gone now. Now again he was faced with a decision to make, one half of the agreement was still possible, Quentyn could rule if Arianne could not, but was it truly possible?.

Arianne had disappointed him greatly upon her return from the West, she'd not as he hoped gotten close to Jon Snow, not at least in the way he had wished. Instead, she like Oberyn seemed to see the boy as kin, as family and that was not what he wanted or what he would accept. It left him in a delicate position and one he knew he had to take advantage of and needed to do so now.

"He is here my prince.".

"Good send him in." he said and heard Areo behind him grip his axe as the Darkstar walked into the room.

"My prince.".

"Ser Gerold, please sit." he said and the Darkstar did as he was bid.

"You wished to speak to me.".

"I did Ser Gerold, you're an ambitious man are you not?".

"I am my prince, I make no bones about it.".

"But unfortunately even ambition runs into obstacles, you wish to marry my daughter and you know I'll not agree to it." he said and watched as the Darkstar's eyes glared back at him, his lips tight as he spoke.

"I know." Ser Gerold said his voice strained.

"What if I changed my mind if I did allow it? What would you do for me if I granted you your wish Darkstar?" he said and saw how Gerold smiled at hearing him call him by his silly moniker.

"What it is you require of me, my prince?".

"Something that'll come easy to a man like you Ser Gerold, I wish you to kill a woman for me.".

"Any particular woman or can I choose?" the Darkstar said with a chuckle.

"A very important one, but do it and you and Arianne will be wed, I give you my word.".

"Very Well, who?".

"Margaery Tyrell." he said and saw the Darkstar smile even more broadly.

"A rose, I think I'd quite enjoy that my prince.".

He waited until the man was gone and he was sure he was well out of earshot before he turned to Areo, his protector looking at him with doubt in his eyes.

"You don't approve?" he asked.

"It's not my place to approve my prince, I follow your orders and them alone." Areo said.

"Speak your mind old friend." he said and Areo nodded.

"You would allow him and Arianne to marry?" Areo asked.

"I am a man of my word, the marriage will happen if Ser Gerold does his job, though he'll not live long enough for the bedding." he said and Areo nodded.

"Then my concerns were as always for nothing my prince." Areo said.

"Yet they are welcomed all the same.".

With that taken care of he waited to see why the Lion had been brought to his domain, he'd not said anything much to Tyrion last time and he wondered why he was coming back now. That he had spent a number of weeks in Sunspear without coming to see him was in some ways disrespectful and in others welcomed. Doran knew of his brother's friendship with the imp and given his connection with Jon Snow he wondered if he'd learn something he didn't know when the man arrived on the morrow.

Sleep that night was haunted by bad dreams, arguments he'd had with his sister from years before playing out almost as if they were real. She too as Arianne had at times refused to do her duty, to do what was best for Dorne and her house and they had fought over it many times. In the end, he had gotten his way and he had sat back and waited for the next part of his plan. Aegon would marry Arianne and he would see his blood on the throne, and just like with Viserys the gods had laughed at him then also.

"My prince, my prince." Areo said waking him from a terrible dream, he was in the Red Keep and Elia called for him and even though he could walk he never went to her.

"What is it?" he asked shaking the dream from his head.

"It's almost noon my prince, Prince Oberyn and Lord Tyrion have arrived." Areo said.

"Send in my servants, I need to dress." he said and Areo did as he was asked.

He broke his fast as he met with them, Oberyn and Tyrion waiting in the sunroom for him when he was wheeled in. His brother ate a little and Tyrion, not at all but Doran found his appetite was unable to be fulfilled. Quickly eating far more than he usually did, something which Oberyn commented on.

"Hungry brother?" Oberyn japed.

"I slept late, missed breaking my fast. I believe I'm eating two meals to your one, brother.".

"It's good to see you hungry, brother." Oberyn said and he nodded, on some days before they'd gotten rid of Caelotte he had found he had no appetite at all.

"Lord Tyrion, what brings you to Dorne?" he asked far more to the point than he usually was which again Oberyn seemed to notice.

"I come on a matter of great import my prince, to me and I hope to you also.".

"Is this referring to my nephew?" he asked and looked to Oberyn who nodded.

"In a way my prince, but mainly your daughter.".

"How so?". he asked curiously.

"I wish to ask for her hand, my prince, I come with an offer of a betrothal." Tyrion said and of all the things he could have heard this was not one he expected, so he did the only thing he could, he laughed, and only seeing Oberyn's angry expression did he stop.

"Forgive me my lord, but many men have asked for my daughter's hand and she herself would turn down most, I believe that would be the case for you also.".

"Not so brother." Oberyn said handing him a letter.

Doran opened it and looked inside, the writing was clearly Arianne's and he began to read, shocked at the words his daughter had written.

_Father, _

_I write to you with hope in my heart, hope that you will grant me what I wish for more than anything in this world. Tyrion is a good man and he makes me far happier than I ever dreamed I could be, he's smart, funny, loyal, kind, he's loving and he loves me father, he loves me as I do him. As Lord of Great House and with the power of the West behind him, he brings far more to the table as consort than any other lord in the realm. That he's also someone Oberyn respects, someone that Ellaria thinks worthy shows just how good a choice he is. Our union will bring us and the West closer father, it'll strengthen Dorne, and not only will I gain a husband I already love, but also a man who I can rely on for advice and comfort when needed._

_I ask you this not as a Princess of Dorne but as your daughter, please father allow me to be happy, allow me to be with the man I love._

_Your loving daughter, _

_Arianne._

"My daughter speaks most highly of you Lord Tyrion and yet I cannot agree to this match?".

"Doran?" Oberyn said angrily.

"No brother on this I must be firm." he said before looking to Tyrion "Surely you understand Lord Tyrion." he said and saw Tyrion look to the ground before he looked back up at him, his expression schooled from him.

"I do not, perhaps you can enlighten me, my prince. Is it that I'm a dwarf?" Tyrion asked his teeth grinding once he'd done so.

"No, my daughter sees no problem with it, and were you any other dwarf then perhaps, but no it's not that." Doran said.

"Then may I ask what it is?" Tyrion said dropping Doran's title which he noticed immediately.

"Your father Lord Tyrion, your father ordered the killing of my sister and her children, and though he is dead and the men responsible have paid the price, you remain his son. Dorne will not stand for the son of Tywin Lannister marrying their princess and neither will I." he said and saw Tyrion smirk as he looked at him, he braced himself for jokes about being in a wheeled chair though they did not come.

"And that's your only objection my prince, who my father is?" Tyrion asked as he looked to Oberyn who for some reason nodded.

"It is." he said and saw both his brother and the lord smile.

"Then perhaps it's time you learned of a truth long hidden Prince Doran." Tyrion said.

**Essos 297 AC.**

**Dany.**

The further North they traveled the more Missy and even the unsullied seemed to relax. While the soldiers never gave much away with their expressions or their posture, over time with Shiera's help she had begun to see the difference, to see just how much they were changing. They relaxed more and seemed far more at ease and knowing now that they too had felt as Missy had, thankfully like her they soon began to accept and understand they were truly free. Jhiqui and Irri she'd begun to get along with though both women were at times strange to her. With Missy's help though she had learned some of there language and the strange awkwardness was diminishing each day.

They were camping by the Sarne, Sandor teaching three unsullied how to fish and they quickly having more success than he did. Ellagon and Rhaegal were flying far ahead of them, chasing after far bigger prey, the dragon's appetites increasing along with their sizes. The dreams still came to her, though not every night, and as they traveled during the day she felt more and more she was heading in the right direction and that she would find Sandorix or him, her, soon.

So much so that she had begun to make plans for what would happen once she did find him, or more precisely she and Shiera had talked about what they would do once that happened. She was sure now that Sandorix was free from the mummer pretending to be her nephew and while a part of her wished for nothing more than to find the boy who stole him, another part was thinking of her true nephew. With Sandorix back she felt the only thing which could hold her back was waiting until the dragons were large enough to fly.

Once they were it would be time to go West and help her nephew take back their family's throne. Or if she found her nephew to be unworthy then to take it for herself, though she believed he would be as she hoped and she remembered the vision she had in Volantis of standing with him.

"Are you not hungry Dany?" Missy asked her later that night, the plate of fish untouched on her lap.

"What? Sorry I was thinking, but no, do you want it?" she asked and Missy shook her head but took the plate from her, Sandor would eat another portion she had no doubt.

"How far are we from Qohor?" she asked Shiera when Missy carried the plate away.

"Half a moon, maybe more." Shiera said "You feel them too?".

"I do, I think they're near the city but not at it, flying over the forests and eating and sleeping in them." she said.

"I believe so also, Rhaegal seems content, fully fed, and happy to stretch his wings." Shiera said with a small smile.

"Is it really for the best? To let them fly so far from us?" she asked, the same questions she always had whenever she missed the dragons.

"It helps them I think, allows them to grow even more and we move too slow for them, they can be near us in a day or so. They cover the same ground it takes us a day to in minutes Dany and here there is not enough large game for them, so I think it's for the best." Shiera said.

"I miss them." she said softly.

"I know, I do too, when we fly with them they'll wish to stay even closer." Shiera said looking at her.

"They will?" she asked.

"I believe so, the dragons once bonded won't wish to be parted from their riders.".

She slept well that night and ate fish the next morning to break her fast, Sandor and the unsullied having caught far more than she'd thought. They were riding and heading north within a couple of hours of her waking, Sandor riding beside her, and Missy sitting in front of her on the silver mare. She had given her some lessons on riding but she found that she and Missy both preferred to have her ride with her.

"Why didn't you eat last night?" Sandor asked.

"I wasn't hungry." she said simply.

"You feel unwell?" he asked looking at her.

"No, I just wasn't hungry." she said with a soft smile and looked to him to see him nod.

They'd been riding for a few hours when he suddenly set off riding fast ahead of her, Dany looking to Shiera who seemed just as confused as she was about why he'd done so. He rode back even faster and shouted to Grey Worm, telling him to turn and head for the rocks to the west, to ride and to ride hard. Once he had and the carts were turned around he rode to her and Shiera.

"You see those rocks over there, ride for them now, go, as fast as you can, take those three with you and the girls with you" Sandor shouted.

"Sandor?" she asked.

"Go and get your fucking bows ready when you get there." he shouted and she nodded and did what he asked.

They rode fast and the silver carried her and Missy as if they were a single rider, never faltering or slowing in it's run. Soon she was in front with Shiera, Irri, Jhiqui and the three unsullied behind her and she saw the rocks come more clearly into view. They rode into the middle of them, finding them to be while not very large, enough for cover if it was needed. Given how Sandor and the others were racing towards her, she felt it would be.

"Sandor what is it?" she asked as he directed the unsullied to move to tie the horses behind them and grab their supplies from the carts.

"Men, a lot of them and riding hard." Sandor said.

"Dothraki?" she asked wondering if this was Khal Drogo returning and looking to Jhiqui and Irri both women's expressions letting her know they were not just as Sandor's words did the same.

"No, these are different, I'd say sellswords." he said directing the unsullied where to set up.

"Maybe they're nothing to do with us?" Shiera said.

"You think we're that fucking lucky." Sandor basically growled "These men mean us harm, trust me.".

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Set up in cover, get your bow ready and call the fucking dragons back." he said and she nodded and moved to do what he asked.

Grey Worm organized their men, six of them had been learning to fire bows mainly to help in hunting though she knew Sandor also wished them to learn in case it was needed, something it clearly was now. While they were nowhere near proficient, like anything else they did they gave it their all and she knew they would be able to take men down. Though hiding in the rocks was not to their strengths, nor was splitting them up and breaking their shield wall but if Sandor wished them here then event he unsullied wouldn't argue with him.

When she finally saw the size of the group they faced she saw why Sandor had brought them here, it was far too large for them to be able to beat, hundreds strong and all of them coming towards them. She closed her eyes and reached out trying to find Ellagon and Rhaegal, hoping they could feel her need and that they would come soon.

"Make ready?" Sandor shouted and she put the arrow in her bow and held it taut.

The men stopped out of range though and three of them broke off from the main group and rode towards them, a parlay of sorts she heard Grey Worm say. As they got closer she saw they were Essoi, the one in front with his blue hair and beard marking him as a Tyroshi. The other two were far less colorful and all three were well-armed, the blue-haired Tyroshi having a Dothraki Arakh on his hip.

"You can come out, we mean you no harm." the blue-haired man said a grin on his face.

"We're fine where we fucking are." Sandor shouted back.

"We only want the girl, the rest of you can go in peace." one of the other men said.

"Fuck off." Sandor replied.

"We have you outnumbered, boxed in, you'll all die here and we'll take her anyway." the third of the men said.

"Over my dead fucking body and a fuck load of your mens." Sandor said with a laugh.

"Or you could just come out and fight me, beat me and we'll let you go" the blue-haired man said but Dany caught the wink he gave the other two.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sandor asked.

"Daario Naharis, perhaps you've heard of me?" the blue-haired man said with a smile.

"No, I'd have remembered the name of a stupid fucker like you if I'd heard it." Sandor said and she looked on as Daario grimaced and went to move his horse forward, one of the others holding him back.

"So you'll not take me up on my offer?" Daario said after a few moments, calming himself before he spoke.

"I'll make you a counter, you and your men can go fuck themselves." Sandor said and she heard the laughs coming from the three of them.

"I'll keep you to last, you can watch when we take the girl one by one, I've never wetted my cock in a princess before." Daario said.

The arrow flew true and were it not for the man wearing something on his chest he'd be dead, the three men racing away and back to the others. She heard Sandor's footsteps behind her and turned to see him looking at her with a small grin on his face.

"Next time go for the horse." he said and she smirked as she put another arrow in her bow.

They watched as the group split into four, the men moving to encircle them and she felt scared for the first time in years. Ever since she'd been with Sandor she'd felt while not invulnerable, almost so, that scared little girl she had once been was long gone and she'd not missed her at all. Now though she felt scared not for her but for those with her, for Missy and Grey Worm, for the unsullied and Jhiqui and Irri, for Shiera and for Sandor.

She knew they'd not survive this attack, the numbers against them were far too high and Dany felt responsible for those who were with her. She had rescued Missy for what, freed the unsullied for what, Shiera had joined her because she was her kin and Sandor was with her to protect her. But if she was not here then they would not need to be, they'd while perhaps not being safe, at least live until tomorrow.

"Maybe I should go to them, let them take me?" she said softly, Missy and Shiera closest to her both shaking their heads.

"Men such as them would not let us live Dany." Shiera said.

"I don't wish you to go Dany." Missy said softly, the little girl showing far more bravery here than she was.

"The dragons?" Sandor asked and she shook her head watching as he took a knee and leaned in close to her and Missy, Shiera moving over to them "When you get the chance you take the horses and ride fast, ride south back to those woods we passed, you ride for your lives." he said as he reached over to muss her hair "You hear me you fuzzy fucker.".

"I hear you." she said and saw him smile as he moved to the rock closest to them and knelt down Soon his sword was drawn and his eyes were closed, his lips moving in some silent prayer.

She heard the sound of the hoof beats as the horses charged and she raised her bow ready to fire, looking behind her she saw Grey Worm hold his spear and to her left Sandor had drawn his Greatsword. Shiera held her daggers and Missy a small knife, around her she could see the dust as they came from all sides. She closed her eyes and settled herself before opening them ready to fire.

The flames came before the roar, those in front of them soon covered as the dragon flew on, roaring as he did so. The group to her left were next and the roars grew louder as he flew on towards the others, the ones to her right and behind them hurriedly changing direction. The dragon let them ride on, not bothering to chase after them instead flying back towards the rocks and roaring once more before he landed.

She moved from where she was and ran to him, her son had come to her when she needed him most and she looked into his eyes through her own teary ones, leaning her head against his.

"Sandorix." she said softly as she stroked his head, her son trilling as he looked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Tyrion and Doran speak some more, we get a look into the life of the small folk. We find out about Joy’s visit to Castamere and as the realm arrives for the Tourney, Jae and Margaery are reunited.


	99. Worries and Doubts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion speaks to Doran and receives an answer, we take a look at Joy's time in Castamere and a look into the lives of the Smallfolk. Olenna prepares for the tourney while Jae gets ready to travel and is shown a path.

**Castamere 296/297 AC.**

**Joy.**

With Jon away and her lessons being dull she was finding things at Casterly Rock boring, even Balerion wasn't able to improve her mood and so she was happy when her father came to visit. More so when he told her that he wanted her to come to Castamere with him when he returned. Later when she found out that Ashara and Cregan would be going too, she began to eagerly await leaving.

It had been just over a moon ago that she had found out that Lyarra's real name was Ashara and that she was Jon's aunt. Jon telling her that she, for now, had to hide who she was and that it was up to Joy to help her to not be discovered, telling her it was serious but also making a little game of it for her. For Joy it was easy enough to do so, she and her father had spoken and Ashara had talked to her too, so she knew how important it was that no one found out.

She was a little annoyed that her friends couldn't come with her, but her father explained that at Castamere Ashara could be herself more and if they brought her friends then she could not. When it was time to leave she said goodbye to all her friends and to her aunt and cousins. Loras, Satin, and Brienne came to wave her off and she waved back at them as they departed.

"Joy Race?" Cregan asked and she smiled, glad to have someone to have fun with on the trip.

"On three." she said and as soon as her father counted down she was off, beating him easily but losing to Dusk.

It took them a long time to get to Castamere and though she mostly rode on Apples, she did also take time to sit in the carriage with Ashara when she could. Finding that when she did Ashara would make lessons of the things they saw on their journey or tell her stories of Jon's family. She found she liked some of those stories, Jon had told her some also and she'd read some, but Ashara told her ones that even Jon didn't know.

At Castamere it was as it always was, here she was the Lady of Castamere and though some of the people who worked here would call her Joy, here most called her Lady Joy and she hated it. She knew she was to be the lady but even compared to Casterly Rock it was different, people bowing to her or asking her what she wanted, she missed Alessia who just did things and called her by her name.

"Papa, when I'm lady will I be able to have my own servants here?" she asked him as they walked around the keep to check on the work that had been.

"Have some of the servants disrespected you, princess, not done as they should?" her father asked.

"No Papa, it's just.." she sighed "I wish they were more like Alessia.".

"I don't understand?".

"Respectful but not afraid." she said and her father nodded.

"Ah, I'm sorry that's my fault. I'll talk to them and you and Ashara can begin to pick which ones you prefer." he said looking at her.

"Thank you papa." she said and he smiled down at her as they walked through the now nearly finished tower.

"I want you to be happy here Joy, when it's time for you to come and stay.".

"I will be papa." she said.

Between her, Ashara, Cregan, and the length of time she was staying this time she soon found herself with a group of servants who seemed to understand her better. None were as nice as Alessia but still, they had at least began to understand how she felt and more of them had started to become more friendly with her. Her lessons at Castamere were much different also, her father's Maester taught her about the mines and the village and how many people worked here, while Ashara continued her other lessons.

The mines and the village were her favorite part of being in Castamere though, riding to them, eating in the tavern, and talking to the men, even seeing the gold being taken from the mine itself was fascinating to her. She and Cregan would speak to people in the village or the mining barracks. They would walk around with Dusk and her guards and find the men to be funny and the children happy.

"I like it here." she said as they sat by the lake.

"It's quiet, different from the Rock or Lannisport but it's nice." Cregan said.

"Will you come to visit when I'm lady?" she asked.

"Of course I will and you know that Jon will come often, Loras, Brienne, and Satin too." he said and she smiled at that.

At night they held dinners which while they were not feasts, were even bigger than the dinners she usually had at Casterly Rock. Her father liked to have most of the people who worked here eat with them, the steward and his family, Ser Daven and his new wife, and their guards and many others. She noticed that while no one called Lyarra that here, few called her Ashara either and yet Ashara seemed far happier here than she was at the Rock.

She would sit with them at their table along with Cregan, her father, and herself. Over time she began to see that Ashara and her father would laugh and look at each other the same way Jaime and Dacey did. Cregan seemed to either ignore it or to have already seen it were for her it was new and she found herself watching them both more closely. So much so that she was eventually caught by Ashara who then whispered into her father's ear making him turn to look to her.

"Joy, can we talk?" her father said and she nodded sure she was in trouble.

She was taken to her father's room and she wondered what her punishment would be, despite the games she would play, the pranks she and Jon, or she and her friends would pull, she was rarely punished. Usually just not allowed to go for rides or to practice knives with Jon, something her aunt had argued with him about but her father had just laughed about.

Cregan too taught her when he could but Jon's teaching was better, he showed her things that Cregan wouldn't, like where to hurt someone who wished to hurt you and how to get away from someone who grabbed you. Cregan taught her like she was a girl, Jon taught her like she was who she was and she loved him even more for it.

"Joy, Joy?" her father said and she shook her head trying not to smirk at the fact she was lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry papa, I was thinking." she said softly.

"It must have been a funny thought, I can see your smirk." her father said and she found he was smirking just as she had been "Come sit with me." he said and led her to the window seat.

"Papa?" she asked having expected to be chastised in some way, only for her father to look at her oddly before he spoke.

"Ever since your mother passed I've wanted you to have someone in your life that you could think of that way." her father said and she gulped.

She and her father rarely spoke of her mother, both of them would usually get upset when they did so and so they almost never did. Jon though spoke to her when she brought it up, he too had lost his mother and he knew what to say to her and how to cheer her up when she got upset about it. He would even make up stories of what her mother was like for her.

"Papa, we don't…" she said her voice cracking.

"We do princess." her father said with a smile "I wanted you to have that, to know what it feels to have that person in your life, for you to feel a mother's love. I know your aunt does her best but I always wished I could give you that.".

"It's alright papa, I have you." she said reaching out and trying to cheer her father up.

"Always, you have me always, but I..I couldn't replace your mother Joy, there is no one who could and so I never tried." he looked at her with a smile "Until I met Ashara, I never even thought I'd find anyone else." he said and she wasn't sure if he was really saying what she thought he was saying.

"You want Ashara to be my mother?" she asked slightly confused.

"I want you to give her a chance to be, Joy. I love her and she loves me, I want her to be my wife and for us to be a family, is that? Would you? Is...could you.." her father said his voice shaky.

"I could." she said as she thought about it "I could papa" she said as he hugged her tightly.

Over the next few days she and Ashara talked about it, she wasn't trying to replace her mother but she would if she'd let her, be a mother to her. They began to speak about living at Castamere and it being them all, she, Cregan, her father, and Ashara. When she asked if that would mean that Ashara would be Lady of Castamere both Ashara and her father took it the wrong way, both telling her that she was and would always be the lady. Joy then having to explain that it wasn't her inheritance she was speaking of.

"No, I mean if we're here would Ashara be who they looked to as lady, who they sought to run things?" she asked.

"You mean the duties, like aunt Genna has or Dacey has?" her father asked and she nodded "She would, you'd have to play your part too Joy, but aye she would.".

"Good." she said with a smile, happy that someone else could have that responsibility and she could be herself for a little while longer.

She was sad to leave Castamere when they did, their dinners had become something different near the end of their stay there. While they'd still eat with the others in the Great Hall, they'd also have quieter dinners for just the four of them, family dinners and she found that she liked these best of all. When they arrived back at Casterly Rock she was happy to find that Jon had returned and she got to spend time with the other part of her family, Jon being very happy to see her too. She had always thought of him as a big brother and while he never called her little sister as he did Sansa, she knew he thought of her that way, and with her father soon to marry his aunt, they'd be family by blood as well as choice soon.

She had even got to ride on the dragon with him, Jon promising to take her up again when they had more time. When she found out they were to go to King's Landing for a tourney she felt excited, she'd see Sansa and Margaery and watch Jon and the others fight. As she packed she went to the drawer and took the small knife that Jon had gifted her for her last nameday, placing it near the top of the chest just in case, smiling as she remembered him giving it to her.

"_You're giving me a knife?" she asked excitedly._

"_You should have one and if anyone, even if they're a prince ever tries to scare you, hurt you, or grab you, you know what to do don't you?" Jon said._

"_Aye, stick em with the pointy end." she said smiling._

**Dorne 297 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

Telling a long-held secret was a hard thing to do and to tell it to a man you hoped would be your goodfather was even more so. That Oberyn was sitting with them as he got ready to speak was something he was incredibly grateful for and yet his mouth was dry and his words jumbled in his head. He reached for the wine glass and took a quick sip and then looked to Doran.

"Lord Tyrion?" Doran asked.

"My mother was a beautiful woman my prince, I'm not sure if you ever met her?" he asked and Doran shook his head "The only person who could make Tywin Lannister smile they said of her. She, Queen Rhaella, and your own mother were friends did you know that?".

"I was aware of it." Doran said.

"Good friends who spent a lot of time together, I believe that's why your mother came to Casterly Rock, to seek a betrothal of either Elia or Oberyn to my brother or sister, or both even." he said and Oberyn nodded.

"Which your father refused." Doran said pointedly.

"Tywin refused aye, but let's not speak of him and instead speak of my mother. As I said the three of them were friends, good friends, with your mother in Dorne though my own spent more time with Rhaella, more time around court. With her husband being Hand and her friendship with the queen she spent more time around Aerys than most did, and Aerys too thought my mother beautiful." Tyrion said with Doran looking at him as Tyrion composed himself for the next part.

"Tyrion, if you wish?" Oberyn asked and he shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"My mother loved her husband my prince, but Aerys was a king and used to getting what he wanted and he'd not let a little thing like marriage vows stand in his way." he said as Doran gasped.

"They were lovers?" Doran asked surprised.

"If only." he said with a snarl "As I said my mother loved her husband and Aerys wanted what by rights he couldn't have, but what does a king care for rights, for vows or even for consent." he said angrily.

"He took her against her will?" Doran asked and Tyrion thought he detected a note of sympathy in his voice.

"With the Kingsguard guarding the fucking door as he did so." Tyrion said with a grimace.

"I'm sorry Lord Tyrion, truly. The man was a monster." Doran said.

"He was and he was also my father." Tyrion said and Doran looked to him and then to Oberyn and then to Tyrion again.

"But how, how could you know this?".

"Jon found out while we were in Essos. When we returned he told Tyrion and things began to make more sense." Oberyn said as Tyrion couldn't speak for himself, the emotions rising within him.

"More sense?" Doran asked.

"Lady Joanna was murdered brother, murdered by the Maester at Casterly Rock. At first we thought it was to push Tywin down a particular path but we've soon found out it was for another reason, the same reason they went after Rhaella's babes." Oberyn said as he looked to him.

"To stop a Targaryen being born." Doran said and Tyrion saw Oberyn nod.

"I was born Tyrion Lannister. My family are lions just as Jon's are wolves but I'm a dragon, Prince Doran, a Targaryen and uncle to a future king." Tyrion said when he felt able to speak.

"This changes things Doran, he's not Tywin's son." Oberyn said.

"What proof do we have of this Oberyn? Forgive me my lord but while I believe you, believe Jon and my brother, what proof do we have of you being Aerys son?" Doran asked.

"We have my nephew's word my prince, Jon sees me as his uncle, as his kin, he's who named me as such and his word carries more than enough weight on this. When he sits the throne I'll be known to all as a prince of the blood, Prince Tyrion of House Targaryen." Tyrion said looking at the prince.

"He'll legitimize you?" Doran asked.

"You think he would not brother, a boy raised as a bastard you think he'd leave is family to be known as such?" Oberyn asked.

"No, I don't but this isn't just about Lord Tyrion, it's about Arianne, she may wish this match but she's a princess of Dorne and it's my job to ensure there are no questions asked. There are some who may say that this is just a way for us to join our houses, that it's a mummery." Doran said.

"Even after they see me ride a dragon?" Tyrion said and Doran gasped loudly.

"You…you can ride a dragon?" Doran asked.

"Lygaron is my dragon, just as Rhaenix is Jon's." he said proudly.

"I need some time, forgive me, Lord Tyrion but I need some time to work through this, we'll eat tonight and we'll speak more on the morrow." Doran said as he nodded to Areo and a moment later a man came in to wheel him away from them.

He reached out and took the glass of wine drinking it down in one gulp before he looked to Oberyn. His friend was looking concernedly at him and Tyrion's poor attempt at a smile didn't do much to make that concern go away.

"I know how hard that was for you my friend, but my niece is worth it no?" Oberyn said and Tyrion found himself chuckling.

"She is. Do you think?" he asked nervously.

"I do, come the Water Gardens have much to offer and my girls wish to see you." Oberyn said and Tyrion followed him as he led him to the pools.

Ellaria was swimming with some young children, the two youngest of Oberyn's Daughters, Dorea and Loreza swam close to their mother while the older ones just rested their toes in the water. When they saw their father though all four girls ran to him, Ellaria unable to keep even the youngest from him, the little girl yelling excitedly.

"Papa, Papa.".

"My sweet girls, did you miss me?" Oberyn asked and each of them nodded.

Tyrion watched as the prince played with them, as he and Ellaria doted over them and the girls each vied for their father's attention. He was introduced to them and the older ones took great delight in them being his size, bigger in the case of Elia. Within a few moments of being with them, he felt better, the emotions of what he'd said to Doran soon fading away.

Dinner that night was the same, Doran was quiet and seemed to be watching him, Oberyn was his usual self and Ellaria and the girls were who he spoke to mostly. Each of the girls seemed fascinated by him, Ellaria saying it wasn't his height but his newness, a new face in this place being a rarity. He slept that night with the smell of perfume on his body, little droplets that he put there from the bottle Arianne had given him.

"_So you think of me when you're alone in your bed." she said handing him the bottle._

"_I always think of you when I'm alone in bed." he said back getting a smile from her in return._

"_But now you'll think of my scent, my taste, and when your fingers travel you'll know that mine are doing the exact same thing." she said huskily._

Laying in the bed he almost laughed when his fingers began to wander, shaking his head and trying to figure out if anyone had ever made him feel this way. Even here without her, she was all that was on his mind, as his hand moved lower he closed his eyes and pictured her doing the same thing.

Waking the next morning he broke his fast with Oberyn, Ellaria, and the children. Doran was not one who enjoyed big meals first thing, instead, he was someone who preferred quiet when he broke his fast. They were standing by the pools when the servant came and asked them to follow her, Tyrion and Oberyn soon being led into Doran's solar. The prince was sitting there waiting for them, his face was unreadable to him though Oberyn smiled, and when he saw that Tyrion began to hope.

"My daughter's happiness is very important to me, however, it alone cannot be the reason why a Princess of Dorne marries. Alliances, a suitable and worthy match, improving Dorne's prospects, all of this must be at the forefront of every decision I make." Doran said.

"Indeed my prince." Tyrion said.

"Were you a Lannister my lord I'd have continued in my refusal, the actions of Lord Tywin would leave me with no choice. While Aerys was just as terrible a man as he, to my people he is perceived far better and so you have my permission to wed my daughter." Doran said and Tyrion felt almost ready to cheer out loud such was his joy.

"I thank you, my prince, truly." he said happily.

"I do have conditions, my lord." Doran said.

"My prince?".

"I cannot allow the wedding to occur while you're a Lannister, so once you're named officially as Tyrion Targaryen then and only then can you and Arianne be joined.".

"That is your only condition?" he asked.

"Oh, there will be trading considerations, a pact between Dorne and the West, other such simple things, but that's the crux of it yes." Doran said.

"Then I gladly accept." Tyrion said looking to Oberyn who was smiling broadly.

"Good, now I'm sorry to cut the celebrations short but I take it you've not heard the news from King's Landing?" Doran asked.

"No." Oberyn said.

"Viserys is dead, killed by Robert's own hand." Doran said and Tyron found himself shaken from the little daydream he had been having of how he and Arianne would celebrate this news.

"But how? He was in Essos?" he asked.

"The magister handed him to the crown personally, Robert executed him, taking the sword from Ser Ilyn to do so." Doran said.

"Jon?" Oberyn said softly.

"Will no doubt know by now, Apparently Robert wishes to throw a tourney to celebrate." Doran said.

"Of all the things." Oberyn said angrily.

"I need to send a raven to my nephew." Tyrion said.

"I'll see it done." Doran said.

Tyrion knew the news should be affecting him, hurting him and making him feel something that he wasn't feeling right now. The problem was that not only did he not know Viserys and so not feel much for him, he was feeling better then he could ever remember both his head and heart were in a much happier place. She would be his wife, they would be wed, he Tyrion Lannister, no Tyrion Targaryen, would be getting a princess for a wife. That alone would be more than he could ever have dared to hope, that the princess in question was Arianne, it was more than he had ever dared to dream.

**Wintertown/Flea Bottom 297 AC.**

**Bethany.**

Three moons she'd been here and each day she woke up knowing that she and her family were safe and that they would eat. Compared to the life she had on Lord Bolton's lands it was night and day. There some days they'd go without and ever since her husband had passed it was more and more of them. Even working in the dirty tavern didn't earn her much coin or keep food on the table, but she had done her best for her two girls.

When she heard the men speak of the offer in the tavern she couldn't believe it, they were leaving and she did her best to get them to take her and her children with them. She soon found herself walking behind a cart, Daryl and his wife agreeing to let her girls ride with their own children, but not having the room for her. It took them some time to make it to the Kingsroad and from there to Winterfell. It was a long walk and she wondered what she'd find when she got there.

Now three moons later she set the table and Berena and Branda her girls sat down to eat the warm porridge, both girls looking happier and healthier than they ever had. Sitting down beside them she looked around her new home, she'd only moved in a few weeks earlier and it put the hovel they had lived in before to shame. The girls had a warm room and her own was almost as big as their whole house had been.

"You girls looking forward to your first day?" she asked.

"Aye mama, Lara said we'd learn to read." Branda said excitedly.

"So I've heard, you're to go to Sara's house after you understand?" she said.

"Aye mama we will." Berena said.

Once the girls had eaten and she had cleaned up, Bethany walked with them to the large building she'd be leaving them in. They and a group of other children would be the first to learn to read here, Lady Elle having sent men to each of their houses to see who wished to learn. As soon as they had reached Bethany she had asked for her girls to be given the chance, being able to read and write a boon she'd never expected for them.

"Now be good and I'll see you later." she said smiling as they met up with Sara's girls and walked into the building.

She then walked to the tavern to begin her day's works, cooking, cleaning, and listening, the coin she earned more than she had thought possible. The tavern was as always busy and the pies and soup were wolfed down by the men and women who were there. Bethany carrying them out and serving them herself, when she wasn't preparing the next batch to be cooked.

She listened out for the little bits of information that may prove useful, travelers being the best source and though none of it meant much to her, he always paid well and she'd never had to make something up. It was dark when she finished her work and walked back to her house, stopping off at Sara's to collect the girls. Once they'd eaten and told her of their day she put them to bed, both girls were tired and so were asleep when he came, Bethany in the middle of her own meal when he knocked at the door.

"Any news for me?" he asked.

"Only that the lord and lady are soon to be wed." she said and the man nodded "That the new ship carries even more men and women this time and that Lord Bolton has put an end to anyone leaving his lands, too many having left already.".

"Is the lord planning to speak to Lord Stark of it?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's not something anyone has said.".

"Very well, I'll see you next week." he said as he placed the coins on the table and left.

She finished her meal and locked up, grabbing the coins and walking up the stairs. After checking in on the girls she entered her own room, the fire soon burning away in the corner as she pulled out the small chest from the hole in the wall. Inside it was her most valuable things, a handkerchief that had belonged to her husband and a bag full of coins which she added the others to.

After placing it back she went to her bed, she had earned more since she came here than she had ever had previously, enough to eat and live well and enough so her girls would have something when they were older. Closing her eyes she rolled over to fall asleep, a small little smile on her face. Though it was Lord Stark and the Lady who were making Wintertown what it was becoming, among the older people they spoke of how it had not been his idea to do so.

They spoke of how the Lord had not done anything with Wintertown for many years and it was not until his son had come back that he'd even begun to do so. She heard tales of how he had helped the North, tales from people of how he'd helped those in the South who came on the ships. It was the older residents of Wintertown though that seemed to have the truth of it as far as she was concerned. Jon Snow had brought the wolves back to Winterfell, the White Wolf had come to save them all.

**Jacelyn Waters.**

Even since the tourney life had been better, they ate actual food and not whatever they could fill a bowl of brown with. Being three and ten he was almost the same age as the lady and young lord and so he looked at them differently than his mother or others did. He like that others had heard of how he'd put a fish in his place and won the tourney, even if it was for boys of their age and not men. That he also turned out to be a bastard meant more to him as he too was one himself.

When he and his mother had stood and watched them and heard what they said he had not believed them. Why would they help? What did they care?. Even when they got the first package of food he had thought that would be that, they'd eat well for a day or two and then it'd be back to normal. The packages kept coming though and over time he began to believe that maybe things would stay this way, maybe they were different than the rest of them.

He had almost lost that belief a year or so later when his mother fell ill, they had no money for the healer and he had no way to earn it. It was when he was collecting his package that the man asked was he well and Jacelyn had broken down and cried, telling him his problems. The man had made him follow him and taken him to a large warehouse where he'd talked to another man.

"Wait here." he said and Jacelyn almost ran away but something made him stay, some voice in his head making him wish to wait and see.

"Where do you live lad?" an older man said after he'd been waiting for a while.

"My mother and I have a room Ser." he said looking to the man.

"I'm no Ser, name's Artos, come let's go see your mother." Artos said.

"Why?" he asked looking at the man suspiciously.

"I hear she's ill, I'm going to take a look and see what I can do for her lad." Artos said.

"I've no coin." he said sadly.

"You won't need any, come the longer we stay here the less time I have helping your mother.".

"Jacelyn couldn't believe it, the idea that someone would come to help without the offer of coin was beyond him. He walked hurriedly with Artos back to his house and when they got there he found his mother trying to clean up, coughing as she did so.

"Ma, you need to sit, to rest." he said trying to make her sit down.

"I'm good, I need to work, who are you?" his mother said when she saw Artos.

"I'm here to help, you're ill. I'm here to have a look and try to make you well again." Artos said.

"Jace?" his mother asked.

"Please ma." he said and she nodded, Jacelyn helping Artos bring her to her bed.

He waited a long time and when Artos came back he didn't look happy, Jacelyn immediately fearing the worst.

"Your mother needs to rest, to stay in bed, I'll have one of the men bring you your packages but you need to stay with her.".

"Will she get better?" he asked worriedly.

"She needs to take this every day, give it to her in her soup." Artos said holding up a small jar "Just a pinch." he said taking an amount in his hand to show him.

"Every day?" he asked and Artos nodded.

"Every day, I'll be back in a couple of days to check her again. Do this, keep her in bed and she'll be as right as rain in a few weeks." Artos said.

The man was true to his word, he came back and checked Jacelyn's mother four times over the next two weeks, the food packages were delivered to their door and contained extra fruit which he made his mother eat. When talking to Artos before he left, each time Jacelyn learned more about him. He'd left the Maester's and now worked for the lord and lady. Jon Snow and Margaery Tyrell's coin paying his wage and for the packages he ate, and when his mother got better Jacelyn thanked the gods for them both.

Over time he grew bigger and stronger and when he heard of the offer of a new life in the North he couldn't wait to tell his mother. It took them some time for their place on the list to come up but when it did they didn't have long to wait to leave. Standing on the docks he wondered what the North was like? How cold it truly was? and would he really have a better life there? he also knew that his mother worried even more than he.

"Are you sure about this Jace?" she asked him when they had gotten to the docks.

"I am ma, Jon and Margaery pay for this ship, just like our food and the healers. The North is where he's from and they're bringing people there for a better life." he said.

"How do you know?".

"Artos told me I should do this, he saved you Ma. When you were sick he saved you, because of them he was able to, because of them we've got a chance to live better." he said and she nodded.

He held his mother's hand as he walked up the gangplank, around him a crowd of people all looking for the same thing he was and all wearing the same expressions on their face, all of them full of hope for the future.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC (fourth moon).**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

The dragons were gone, flying somewhere that Rhaenix refused to tell him about, Lygaron too staying silent for now. He had tried to warg into her to see where it was she was going, into Lygaron too but they refused to allow him, Rhaenix only telling him that it was something they needed to do. Given that he was leaving to go to King's Landing it was probably for the best, it also allowed Sarella to come with them which he was happy about.

Still it had only been one night and he missed them both, finding that he already wished it was over and he could be with them again. He had spent his nameday night with his sister and son, laying against them as he contemplated what it meant and what he would soon be doing. Rhaenix too speaking her thoughts aloud in his head, bringing up comparisons he'd not wished to think of.

"_Father should have named you Daeron." Rhaenix said._

"_I'm happy with my name." he replied._

"_You'd be the young dragon reborn, conquering a land at four and ten and coming to your throne." she said._

"_You think it'd be that easy?"._

"_I think you were born to be king little brother and king you will be, and anyone who stands in your way will fall." she said and he smiled._

"_I'm glad you're with me Rhae."._

"_Of course you are, it'll be easier with a dragon." she said with a laugh._

"_No, I'm glad you're with me Rhae, you, my sister."._

"_I'm always with you Jae." she said._

He packed the candles away, alongside his gifts, Joy had gotten him another book this one perhaps more apt given that it covered Daeron's conquest of Dorne. Jaime had gotten him a wardrobe of clothing, the three-headed dragon, and his family's colors clear. His friends had joined together and had a new saddle and shield made for the tourney and Genna had gifted him his armor, from her, her brothers, and Tyrion too.

Both Robb and Wyman had been just as practical, a northern cloak from Lord Wyman and his family and a wolf pendant from his brother. As for Margaery, he had asked and she had agreed nor to gift him anything, to instead hold it for when they met and so he could gift her too. They had met once since his last visit, a few days after news had come from King's Landing he had begun to feel strange, heading back to his room he lay down and found himself walking through the woods.

"_Jae?" he heard her call out._

"_Margaery?" he shouted back and when he saw her he ran towards her lifting her up and holding her in his arms, standing there looking at her as she began to speak._

"_I, it wouldn't work Jae, I tried but for some reason it wouldn't work." she said as he brushed her hair from her face._

"_I don't understand, I thought it would, did you do anything different this time?" he asked and she shook her head._

"_No, I just, after what happened, I didn't want you to be alone, I wanted no I needed to see you." she said and he kissed her closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her lips on his._

"_Maybe that's it, maybe it's times of crisis or worry, or something else, will you bring it with you?" he asked and she nodded as he led her to sit against the tree._

_She sat between his legs, her back against his front, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. _

"_This is it Marge, the last time he takes anything from me, I'm ready." he said as he stroked her hand with his own._

"_Are the dragons truly ready Jae?" she asked worriedly._

"_They are, I'm going to beat him Marge, I promise you I'm going to beat him." he said._

"_So we can be wed soon, be married for true?" she asked._

"_We are married for true, but aye we can be wed in the light of the seven soon, be together, share the future together." he said kissing her cheek._

"_Together." she said kissing him back._

_They lay and talked, telling each other the things they'd done since last they met, speaking of how much they missed each other and how happy they were to be meeting soon. Neither of them really wanting to leave and yet knowing it was time to do so, he kissed her again and watched as she walked through the woods and then turned to walk away, not seeing the raven as it watched from a distant tree._

He had woken with a headache, finding that he'd slept all through the night and since then he wondered if she had done so again. If she had tried to meet him or if she had decided to wait until they met in King's Landing once more. He carried his chests from his room, Walder, and Jors helping him while Arthur readied the horses with Richard. They'd be taking two ships to King's landing, Genna and Kevan in one and he, Jaime and Gerion in the other.

They said their goodbyes on the docks, The Lion's Mane carrying Genna and the others while they would go on The Lady Joanna. Lancel and Wylla were a little upset to be parted and Wyman's refusal to allow his granddaughter to travel with him did not go down well with the girl. He helped load the horses with Joy, Arthur, and Loras, all of them bringing their own mounts to the tourney this time.

"Want to stand on deck Joy?" he asked once they'd settled Winter, Star, Apples, and Bluebell.

"Watch the birdies Jon?" Joy said smirking.

"And the fishies." he said looking back.

"As long as there is no trout, I hate trout." Joy said making a face and then she winked at him and he almost fell over he was laughing so hard.

"Come, let's see if we can make a bird dance like last time." he said and she walked with him up the stairs and out onto the deck.

They were soon joined by the others, Arthur and Walder standing behind him with Jors. Loras, Brienne, and Cregan a little further back. He looked back at Lannisport as they sailed away and closed his eyes, the birds flying high in the sky the doors open wide and ready for him to enter. He reached out to more and he saw them all, Casterly Rock, Deep Den, the Goldroad and the Stoney Sept, and then he was over King's Landing itself, the pigeon welcoming him in.

He flew over the Red Keep and then looked North soon leaving the pigeon behind, he had no need to see what rested on the pike ad he'd already seen it more than once. No, he needed something different, something to clear his troubled mind. Soon he was over Rosby and then Antlers, before he saw them flying over the Isle of Faces, a voice calling him and speaking to him as he soared and moved from door to door.

"_The End is the Beginning." it said and he felt himself being flung forward all doors shut to him except one. _

_The bat shouldn't be awake, it was daylight and it lived for the night and yet while it's brethren slept it could not. What was worse though was it was not itself and it had no control as it flew, no idea of its destination and no reason as to why it could see changes in light and shapes. All it knew was it must fly and fly it did, over dark walls and broken towers, over the melted stone and disused rooms. It flew and it watched as below it what was once empty was soon full._

_Banners fluttered in the wind, the Grey Wolf and the Black Stag, the Blue Falcon and the Golden Rose, and above them all the Three-Headed Dragon. It flew down and close, past a maiden with long dark hair beating three men with a wooden sword, past a large man drinking and laughing loudly while a quiet man sat beside him, on it flew and landed by a tree where it roosted and watched. A silver-haired man spoke to men wearing white cloaks, men who listened to every word, and then the bat saw no more._

"Jon?" Joy said from beside him and he opened his eyes looking to see as Lannisport finally went from view.

"What Sorry, I was supposed to make the birds dance wasn't I." he said and she nodded as he reached out for the nearest gull.

**Highgarden 297 AC.**

**Olenna.**

She knew as soon as the raven came that things had changed, events forcing them to move much more quickly. Mace scrambling trying to make sense of what it said and trying to once again convince her of why they needed to be joined to the Baratheon's. Willas and Alerie doing the work of settling her idiot of a son down and explaining without explaining, why that was a terrible idea.

With Viserys dead Robert would think he'd won, true he'd know that Daenerys still lived but he'd not fear a girl with Viserys gone, instead, he'd do as he had just announced, he'd celebrate it. But it wasn't Robert she was thinking of, nor was it Viserys or even Daenerys, it was a Targaryen who was much closer and what he would make of this news that Olenna tried to concentrate on.

Giving what he had lost, how much of his family had been taken from him, Olenna knew that he'd not handle this well, she didn't need Margaery to tell her, though her granddaughter did anyway. She didn't need the raven that came from Jon or the one that came from Jaime Lannister. Even when Margaery came to her with talk of a strange tale of seeing Jon and speaking to him, Olenna didn't need to listen to what she said.

She'd known what this had meant the moment Robert took Viserys's head from his body and so she got ready to play her part. Organizing most of the Reach Lords to travel on this trip to King's Landing wasn't hard, both the king's request and having Mace send out his own ravens would see to that. She sat at her desk her fingers pressed against her cheeks and waited until her grandson came in, each moment she waited raising her annoyance until he finally entered.

"Forgive my tardiness grandmother, father wished to speak to me." Willas said as he came and sat down in front of her.

"Your father should know better as should you, but I'm in no mood to chastise either of you right now." she said with a sigh "Preparations are made for us to leave?".

"They are, do you really wish to travel by road grandmother?" Willas asked.

"I do, I wish to meet with the others before we arrive and it's better to do so over time, the longer I spend with them the more I will come to know their minds." she said and her grandson nodded "I wish you to come with us also." she said surprising him.

"Grandmother?".

"You're wasted here, I wish you to be in King's Landing, to be by mine and Margaery's side and to be with me when I speak to your father.".

"You're telling him?" Willas asked surprised.

"I believe I will be on our return, as soon as we've left King's Landing." she said.

"You truly believe we're that close?".

"After what Robert did to Viserys, I'm almost surprised to find that the Red Keep still stands, Willas." she said with a snort.

"Jon wouldn't, would he?".

"He hasn't and that's a good sign, but I guarantee it crossed his mind, that boy has lost far too much family as it is, we're very lucky he considers us part of his now." she said with a small smirk.

"When grandmother, when do you think?" he asked and she didn't need him to say any more than that.

"We'll be at war before the year is finished Willas, I doubt he'll wait longer than that.".

"I'll make my arrangements, Garlan will stay." he said and she nodded.

She drummed her fingers on the table when he'd gone, thoughts fleeting as she played things over in her mind. The tourney would be dangerous ground and all she could do was try to figure out where their bannermen's minds were. Nothing could be said to them without Jon's approval and even with it, she may need him with them to speak to them himself.

Tarly, Rowan, Ashford and Redwyne, Hightower, and Fossoway, all would need to be brought on board and it would take a dragon to do so. Paxter though she needed to bring his children back, to take Hobber and Horas from King's Landing, and to keep them close. They would need the fleet to be free and not be able to be used against them, even if the Lannisters controlled the seas, their ships would need to be ready to be brought to bear.

She got up and walked from the room, strolling through the halls and out to the gardens, Sansa, Margaery, Mina, and the little hens were all speaking excitedly about the upcoming tourney. For Olenna though it filled her with trepidation, memories of Harrenhal loomed fresh in her mind, and with it thoughts of the future they had come so close to. While Jon wasn't his father, even though he had dragons and had done most of the work already, she still found herself worried as she looked to her granddaughter.

"Margaery, a moment child." she called out and watched as her granddaughter walked towards her.

"Yes, grandmother?".

"Walk with me sweetling." she said and Margaery took her arm as they walked along the path in the opposite direction from the others.

They did so silently at first, Olenna wanting to make sure they were far enough from where they could be overheard before she spoke. Once she was she directed her granddaughter to the summer seat and had Left and Right stand back and make sure they were not disturbed.

"We must be careful in King's Landing, Margaery. I know you're looking forward to seeing Jon again and may wish to be as affectionate as you would like, but you must not my child, you must act properly, now more than ever." she said.

"I understand grandmother, I will." Margaery said.

"If I had my way I'd not go to this tourney, instead I'd call our banners and ready for war." she said hearing the little gasp come from Margaery.

"But Jon." Margaery said.

"I understand and I hope it's not the folly of youth, but it's one thing to think of what Robert has done, another to have to witness him celebrate it. Even his best friend couldn't bring himself to do so many years before, for Jon, I fear it will be even worse." Olenna said as she reached out to touch Margaery's face "He'll need you and you'll wish to be with him, you cannot Margaery, not there.".

"I can wait, grandmother, I've waited this long, soon this will be over and we'll be together, I can wait until then." Margaery said determinedly.

"Good, be who they expect you to be Margaery, not who you truly are." she said and saw her granddaughter's smirk.

She sent a raven to Paxter asking him to come to the tourney and to Baelor, her family she could trust and she knew she could not hold back with them much longer. At dinner that night she was quiet and contemplative, Willas and Margaery also not saying much, while Mace spoke loudly about the tourney. Her son looking forward to seeing Loras compete and to travel to King's Landing and meet the king. Olenna despite her worry feeling likewise, even if they were thinking of different people.

It took three days for them to gather all their supplies and get ready to set off and in that time she'd found some of her worries fade away. They would go and play a role and be loyal subjects of the crown and she would watch everyone with a keen eye. Their next steps would define her family's future, secure it or end it, and though there was risk, the reward made it all worthwhile, so that was what she concentrated on as she climbed into the wheelhouse.

"Well, are we just going to sit here all day or are we setting off." she said grumpily before the wheelhouse set off, the smile on her face though showing her true feelings.

**The Lady Joanna 297 AC.**

**Jaime.**

Joanna slept comfortably beside Dacey, his daughter not caring that they were on a ship, Dacey's worries proving unfounded. Instead, he had listened as Joy and Jon told her about the adventure she was going on and the big city she would soon see. They had then helped to wear her out by playing with her while he and Dacey ate. By the time they'd come back to the cabin she was ready to sleep and as Dacey lay down beside her, soon she was sleeping too.

Over the course of the journey he, Wyman, Richard, Arthur, and Jon had spoken of what to expect when they got there, Jon surprising them by saying that he'd already seen Viserys's body. Then surprising them, even more, when he spoke about Harrenhal and how he needed to see it for himself, asking them questions of their time there.

"I need to know what each of you saw, what you know of my mother and father's movements and of Robert and Jon Arryn's." Jon said to them as Arthur looked to him.

"Are you sure of this Jon?" he asked.

"Aye, I've to see it, it's time for me to know more about it." Jon said and Jaime looked at him trying to figure out why now.

"I didn't see much of Jon Arryn, Jon, Robert was just as you expect but I saw him with your mother only twice. Once sitting at the table during the feast when your father sang and once when we had just arrived." Wyman said "As for your father, apart from the feast it was only during the tilts themselves.".

"I saw more of your father then your mother, I mean knowingly of your mother. It was only when we searched for the knight that I realized the truth Jae. But your father and I spent time together, we drank and laughed and I was with him almost every day." Richard said.

"You know of my own time Jon." Jaime said and Jon nodded and gave him a quick smile before he looked to Arthur.

Arthur was more concise than any of them, telling Jon which days he spent with Rhaegar and which he was with him when he was with Lyanna. Saying that if he wasn't with Rhaegar then Barristan or Oswell was.

"Is that enough?" Arthur asked and all eyes looked to Jon who nodded.

"I believe so, I needed guidance thank you." Jon said.

Over the next few days, he watched as the bandage never left Jon's hand, Arthur telling him and Richard that he was bleeding himself each night, storing the blood up for when he used the candles. While this concerned him, Walder, Jors, Arthur, and even Richard said he shouldn't be worried and Jon constantly tried to reassure him.

"What I'm attempting my lord requires a lot of magic, a lot of blood. I need it there and ready and I can't take the risk that there won't be enough." Jon said.

"Is it not hurting you, making you weaker?" he asked.

"No, I feel good, I'm well, and Sarella tells me as long as I eat and drink enough, rest when I feel tired, then I can do this more often."

"You really think you need this much?" he said picking up the jar which was nearly full.

"For what I want, Aye I do.".

"Why is it so important to you Jon? You know pretty much what happened, why do you need to see it?" he asked still not sure of the reason.

"They want me to see it." Jon said looking at him "The old gods, they wish me to see it, there's something there Jaime, I don't know what it is, but whatever it is they wish me to know of it.".

"When?" he asked.

"I think I'll be ready when we arrive at King's Landing." Jon said with a smile he knew was to reassure him but he wasn't sure if it really did.

He tried to put it out of his mind, ding his best to concentrate on other things such as the tourney itself. Dacey wishing to compete and he not wanting to. Loras, Brienne, Robb, and Cregan speaking of the melee and Jon sitting quietly saying nothing of his plans. He knew that both Jon and Loras were competing in the joust and he held no worry for them there, the melee though he did worry about.

None of them had competed in one truly, Brienne had in Highgarden but there was something about a tourney in King's Landing that made it different. Be it Robert's own excitement, the size of the prizes, or the fact that more people would be in attendance, the tourneys were more dangerous there than anywhere else. Over the years men had died in jousts and on the field, though he wasn't entirely sure if that was why he was nervous or not.

"You're pensive." he heard the voice from behind him as he stood on the deck, the city coming into view.

"Aye Jon I am.".

"I am too, the tourney and knowing what will come after, we'd be fools not to worry and yet we'd be wrong not to be excited too, my lord.".

"War is nothing to be excited about Jon.".

"I'm not excited about the war Jaime, it's what we'll do when it'd done. My father's letters, the words he wrote, the things he planned to do once he was king, what was it he said to you before he left?" Jon asked.

"When this battle's done I mean to call a council. Changes will be made. I meant to do it long ago, but . . . well, it does no good to speak of roads not taken. We shall talk when I return." Jaime said repeating the words for the first time in their entirety.

"Changes will be made, the rest doesn't matter Jaime, only that. Together we will bring those changes to Westeros. Together we will fulfill the promise that my father would have brought." Jon said

"Together my king." he said as Jon touched his back and walked away.

Once he had gone Jaime dropped to a knee and closed his eyes, the prayers he said were to any god who'd listen, the seven who are one, the Red God or the old gods, to each of them he called and begged.

"If someone has to fall take me, I beg of you take me and let him live, take the father and not the son, the sinner and not the sinned against." his words whispered and lost to the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next We Step back in time and see Harrenhal and the Rebellion and what truly happened. I'm trying to have that as the bonus chapter, working hard to have it for this week, if not then next week I hope to have three chapters including that one.


	100. All Those Moments Will Be Lost in Time, Like Tears In Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth of Harrenhal and the Rebellion.

**Harrenhal 281 AC.**

**Lyanna.**

She had been angry and sullen on the whole trip here, even being away from her father hadn't helped her mood. Though it was her brother she was angriest about over that, Ned prattling on and on about how Robert would be so happy to see her. What cared she for Robert's happiness and why didn't her brother care for her own. That Brandon was also as sullen and annoyed as she was didn't help the travel either.

Benjen at least was in a good mood, her brother enjoying seeing the lands around them for the first real-time. He'd traveled a little before but not this far south and so seeing the Riverlands had been an experience for him. For her and Brandon not so much and all Ned could speak of was hopefully rejoining with Robert and Jon Arryn when they reached the Crossroads inn. Something she was more than happy didn't come to pass as they had arrived before the Lords of the Vale.

Seeing Harrenhal for the first time though did impress her, even the bent towers and blackened stone only adding to the place in her mind. That there were so many tents and people already here was a surprise and as she looked to see the flags flying over the main keep she saw Brandon look away when he saw the trout. The Black Bats of House Whent and the Trout of House Tully were both flying at the same height and above them, the Three-Headed Dragon flew majestically.

"Does that mean the dragons are here?" Benjen asked excitedly never having seen a member of the royal family, something she too was excited about.

"Aye it does, so best be on your best behavior, I won't have you doing something that brings the family's name into question." Brandon said before laughing loudly "That's my job afterall.".

Lyanna couldn't resist the smirk and when they rode to where their tents were to be set up she was glad that she was considered a lady. Not that she thought of herself that way or that she was averse to helping put the tents up, more that she wished to explore and see more of Harrenhal, maybe even a glimpse of the Targaryens. She like Benjen had never seen any of them and she wondered if the books were right and their hair was as silver as she imagined it to be.

She bought a candied apple from a stall and had just finished it when she heard the noise, moving to see what it was she saw the three boys beating up the smaller one. Looking around she soon found the wooden sword that someone had discarded and picked it up and moved forward.

"That's my Father's man you're kicking, leave him be, go or I'll break your damn legs." she said as she swung and hit the first of the boys, the second getting a smack across the side.

"I'll fucking…." the third one said but the two smacks she hit him soon had him moving away.

"Go or I swear, the next hit will be much harder." she said glaring at them with the wooden sword raised.

"Come on, leave the frog eater with the ugly girl, we'll find better sport elsewhere.".

She watched them walk away as she helped the man up, finding him smaller than she when he stood. It was only then she truly noticed the sigil on his tunic, the Lizard Lion was almost completely covered in mud.

"You're a Crannogman?" she asked and the small man nodded looking away.

"Howland Reed." he said softly.

"House Reed is sworn to my father my lord, I'm Lyanna Stark." she said with a smile as Howland looked at her.

"Forgive me, my lady, I didn't know." he said almost shrinking away.

"Come, Lord Reed, let's get you cleaned up." she said and though he looked at her as if he was going to refuse, in the end, he walked with her back to her tent.

She introduced him to Brandon and Benjen, Ned having stepped out to speak to Robert who'd just arrived, Lyanna glad she'd not been there when he had. When they spoke of the feast that night Howland said he would leave and it took all she had to convince him to stay, even more, to make sure he agreed to come with them. Ned thankfully came back alone though his attempts to make her care about Robert fell on deaf ears.

"Robert is looking forward to seeing you Lya, you were the first thing he asked about when I met him." Ned said with a large smile.

"Was I, lucky me. Ned this is Lord Howland Reed, he's to be our guest for tonight's feast." she said happy to change the subject.

"Lord Reed an honor." Ned said as proper and polite as ever.

"Lord Eddard." Howland said almost quietly back.

"Lya, Robert…" Ned began but she interrupted him before he could say much more about his friend.

"Ned, Howland was telling me of how he has no finery for the feast tonight, Benjen only brought one outfit and Brandon's would be too large, can you help him out?".

"I have more than one, but will it fit?" Ned asked.

"Find something, I'll fix it." she said determinedly and Ned moved to the chest.

"Lady Lyanna there's no need, I shouldn't go to the feast.".

"Why not, your as highborn as any of them and you're my guest, you wouldn't refuse a lady would you." she said her voice taking on a mock coyness but her grin and eyes showing she was pretending.

"Never my lady." Howland said with a smile.

Stupid, stupid, her brother was stupid and she hated him, she thought as she stood by the tree, the tears still falling from her eyes. The feast had been fun and she had enjoyed herself, even with Robert's at first clumsy attempts to speak to her and then his later drunken groping of women in her eye line. She didn't care what he did and he didn't shame her, she had no intent to marry him anyway and not even her father could force her to do so.

Instead, her eyes had been drawn first to the three boys from earlier, watching to see who they served. House Haigh, House Blount and House Frey, a pitchfork, porcupine, and two towers showing who they were. Soon though her attention was drawn to the high table and to the king and prince when they came and sat down. Two more different versions of dragons one could never hope to see, one broken and the other glorious.

By the time he took out his harp she already thought him the most handsome man she had ever seen, feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly when she looked at him. When he actually began to play though it was like nothing she had ever heard before, the melody deep and it stirred something in her heart that only riding a horse had ever done before. Just listening to the song made her feel free, all her worries, concerns, doubts, all of them drifting away and she hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"Lya are you crying?" Benjen said with a chuckle "You are, by the gods your actually crying over a song." Benjen said.

The wine had been instinct and she was mortified when the prince looked her way, not even seeing the smile on his face or the small nod he gave her. Instead, she had practically run from the tent and found herself standing alone by the tree, her anger and embarrassment forcing more tears from her eyes.

"My lady." a soft voice said and she looked to see a handkerchief being handed to her.

"Thank you, S...My prince." she said when she turned to see him standing there, the moon casting its light down making his hair almost glow in the night.

"Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Lady?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

"Lyanna Stark, my prince." she said softly as he kissed her hand, his dark eyes locked on her grey ones.

**Harrenhal 281 AC.**

**Rhaegar Targaryen.**

Had he not already known why his father needed to be replaced then his thoughts on his wife would have been enough, yet he also knew he'd never allow them to be parted. Despite it being what Elia wished for, what she needed not just for her heart but for her health too. It was yet another reason he was so desperate for this tourney to be the success he intended and why he glared at Varys each time he saw him.

The Eunuch had convinced his father to attend and Rhaegar found his plans in disarray because of it. Everywhere he went he was watched and it was only when he was doing his father's bidding that stopped the spies from following. Walking out to the feast were it not for Rhaenys in his wife's arms and the fear he held for them he doubted he would have even attended. Though by the end of the night he was glad he had and looking at the girl as she walked away he knew she had taken his heart with her.

It wasn't what he had come to find at this tourney, not what he had sought but over the next few days, he found himself so enraptured that even Elia knew. His wife warning him to be careful and telling him if she could see it then others could too, his cousin watching him like a hawk. Not that he cared for Robert's feelings in this, Lyanna having made it clear, without question from him, how she truly felt about her betrothed. That Robert himself was doing his best to shame her most every night not helping his case but perhaps earning Robert even more scorn from his betrothed.

"Arthur I need your help my friend, the Lady Lyanna, I'd like to meet her when I can." he said to his lealest knight and oldest friend.

"My prince?".

"Please Arthur." he said and his friend nodded and arranged for their meetings.

She was smart, funny, wild, and free of spirit and after two meetings he knew he was in love with her. Each time she looked at him he found his heart racing and he could tell she felt something for him too. By the third time they spoke, he knew that Elia needed to know and so they spoke alone in their tent while Rhaenys slept, his wife kissing his cheek and giving him her blessing.

"_Once we've replaced your father, once you take the throne, we announce the dissolution and our children's place in the line." Elia said._

"_Children, you mean you're?"._

"_I'm with child, if it's a boy you have your heir Rhaegar and I've done my duty." Elia said._

"_You've done your duty Elia, I hope he makes you as happy as she does me." he said and she smiled as she kissed his cheek._

It was madness sheer madness and he prepared for the onslaught from his wife, she had agreed with him that what Lyanna had done deserved recognition, deserved praise, and so he had praised her. Though far more publicly and with far more consequences than he had ever imagined. Seeing her sitting there as he took the joust, knowing deep in his heart he was winning it for her, the world had simply disappeared. All he saw was her and as he rode to her and the crowd hushed, as he lay the roses down, it just felt right. That they were winter roses should have been a sign and he wondered if that had played any part in his decision.

"You love-struck fool." Elia said though there was no anger in her voice only worry and that in a way felt worse.

Rhaegar stood alone by the tree that night and worried she'd not show. He was terrified of it if he was being honest with himself. Lyanna came though and he could see her anger and unlike Elia, she unleashed it all at him.

"What were you thinking?" She shouted.

"Lya.".

"No don't you call me that, you don't get to call me that, what were you thinking?" she said angrily as she pushed her finger into his chest.

"I wasn't." he said softly.

"And that's supposed to make it alright, make it better, my brother is furious with you, Robert is threatening to kill you, me, anyone who'd listen." Lyanna said walking from him.

"He threatened you?" he asked.

"No not really, he still has his balls doesn't he." she said and he laughed "This isn't funny Rhaegar.".

"I know, I'm sorry." he said.

"Why, why crown me?" she asked her voice much softer now.

"I wished to honor you for what you did, at least I told myself that at first but it's not the truth." he said.

"Then what is?" she asked her voice more curious now.

"I wished to crown you." he said nervously.

"Why?." she asked.

"Because of you, because of how you make me feel. When I saw you I just, I couldn't..I'm sorry." he said looking at her.

"You're a married man Rhaegar, I'm betrothed to another." Lyanna said shaking her head as she moved away from him.

"Do you wish to marry him?" he asked and she shook her head even more vigorously "If I wasn't married would you, could you, could we?" he asked.

He didn't get his answer until they were ready to leave Harrenhal, the note coming to him asking him to meet her that night in the Godswood. Making his way there he saw her standing by the tree and moved towards her, happy to see the smile she gave him as he did so.

"I got your note." he said as he reached her.

"Obviously, you're here aren't you." she said back with a chuckle.

"I.." he began but she interrupted him.

"Your wife came to see me, is it true?" she asked.

"What?".

"That you, that she, is it true that you're to separate, that she's going back to Dorne?".

"It is, I, we, my father wished us to marry and I tried, Elia tried, but we never loved each other. Her heart belongs to another, as does mine." he said looking to her.

"I can't, we can't, not now, but when, if, she goes back then perhaps." she said her voice shaky.

"Robert?" he asked.

"I told him, told him I'd not marry him that I felt nothing for him, he blamed you but I told him there was nothing between us." she said.

"And is there anything between us?" he asked.

The kiss they shared preyed on is mind all the way back to King's Landing, nothing had ever made him feel that way before. The future that he had a glimpse of was now so clear in his mind and he knew that there was only one path in front of him now, one road and he looked forward to traveling it with her.

**Harrenhal 281 AC.**

**Brandon Stark.**

He looked at her as they lay together, the hills covering them from anyone's view, though they were fully clothed and apart from the fact they were together, they were doing nothing wrong. She smiled and he stroked her face, her eyes glistening as he kissed her softly and he found that he was lost in their beauty just as he had been since he first saw her.

It was different though, seeing her at the feast, speaking to her and asking her to dance with Ned, his brother too shy to do so for himself. Brandon finding himself too shy to ask her to dance with himself also, glad to be able to cover up how he was feeling by using Ned's name. Watching them he became jealous and he at first wondered if that was why he made to bed her, though as they had lain together he had known it wasn't.

In the days that had followed he had spent whatever time he could with her, quickly finding her so very different than any of the other ladies, he had known. Comparing her to his betrothed was like comparing a spark to the shiniest of stars and even after that first night, he knew he was lost. Brandon had thought he had loved Barbrey and had tried to feel the same for Catelyn, but looking at her in the morning light he knew his heart was hers and hers alone.

"What?" she asked him smiling when she saw him looking at her.

"I was just thinking how impossible you are." he said with a smirk.

"Impossible?" she asked her brow furrowed.

"Aye, Impossible. Nothing in this world should be as perfect as you, nothing." he said as she laughed.

"I'm far from perfect Brandon Stark." Ashara said as she laughed, her purple eyes full of mischief.

"Hmm, maybe you're just perfect for me then." he said as he kissed her again.

That night at the feast he had to sit with his family, his sister lost in her own daydreams and he found he couldn't fault her for them, even though hers were far more impossible than his own. He danced with Catelyn and saw Ashara look to him, her face full of hurt and betrayal and he felt his heart break at the sight. She left before the dance was over and soon he did too, feigning being unwell and refusing to allow asy of them to return with him back to their tents.

He found her waking the grounds alone and he almost had to chase after her, seeing the tears in her eyes only making him feel even worse than he already had. Thankfully she agreed to speak to him though and he walked with her from the grounds of the keep, past the tents and down to the God's Eye. The Isle of Faces somewhere out beyond their view lost in the mist that covered the lake.

"You know how precious a Weirwood is to a Northman?" he asked as they stood there.

"I know." she said softly.

"Of how a vow in front of one is a vow to our gods, a vow we can never break?" he asked.

"I've heard that." she said still not looking at him.

"Howland told me that on the Isle of Faces there are more Weirwoods than you can count." he said and she turned to look to him "So It's not just one I swear this vow to, it's all of them".

"Brandon?".

"I love you, Ash, you and only you, you're who I wish to marry, who I wish to spend my life with and no one or nothing will stand in our way. I vow this in front of the Old Gods and may they strike me down if I tell a lie." he said.

"Brandon?" she said shaking her head.

"I'll speak to my father and tell him how I feel, tell Hoster. I won't marry her Ash, nothing can make me do so. Will you be my wife?" he asked his voice far more nervous than he had ever been.

"Aye, I'll marry you." she said kissing him.

He said his goodbyes to her the next morning, they had lain together once more and she ended up leaving before he did. When it came time for him to actually leave he found his misery had some company as Lyanna too seemed as upset as he was. Though he was hopeful too and looked forward to speaking to Hoster and his father, to let them know of the choice he had made.

As Ned and Robert spoke he looked to see Benjen and Lyanna whisper feverishly and he wondered what it was they were speaking of. Giving how Robert was looking at his sister he could tell what he and Ned were discussing and could see his sister cared not for it. Her mind like his on other matters no doubt and he began to wonder if they could help each other out, both of them speaking to their father he'd have to listen would he not?.

If neither of them wished to go through with their betrothals then he'd have to make other arrangements, wouldn't he?. When Robert left he sighed when they were joined by the Tully's and was glad that Catelyn didn't ride, the idea of having to speak to her all the way to Riverrun too much for him to contemplate. Instead he listened as Ned groused about Robert, about Rhaegar, and laughed when Lyanna slapped him before riding away.

"She should do her duty." Ned said and Brandon shook his head.

"Not all of us are you brother." he said before he then rode off after his sister.

**Harrenhal 281 AC.**

**Robert.**

God, she was good, her mouth the very best he'd ever had and soon he found himself spending, the few coins he gave her she welcomed and he quickly fixed up his britches and left the tent. He made his way to the feast and hoped his lateness wasn't noticed, she'd already made her feelings clear more than once with her looks if not her words. When she deigned to look at him at all that was, though as Ned said she was young and a maid, and no doubt he made her nervous.

She ignored him again and so he began to drink, smiling and winking at the girl who served him and enjoying it when she winked back. At least someone appreciated him Robert thought as he drank some more, the girl's flirting becoming more obvious and he grabbed her whenever he got the chance. He heard the hush when the dragons arrived and he prayed the man wouldn't sing again tonight, though he had to hand it to Rhaegar he did know how to win over the ladies.

He looked to Jon who was watching the high table, his foster father glaring at Aerys and Rhaegar too and Robert found himself thinking more and more about his words. Though for now he put them out his mind and concentrated on the view the serving girl gave him as she placed the mugs on the table. As he stumbled back to his tent that night he couldn't help grabbing her arse, the girl laughing as he did so and he looked forward to the night ahead.

"Robert, the melee." Ned shouted as he shook him awake.

"Ned?" he asked.

"The melee Robert, gods' how much did you drink last night?".

"Fuck." he said as he moved from the bed, his head and his balls hurt and he looked beside him, glad to see the girl had left.

"I'll be there in a moment, Lyanna?" he asked.

"Is up in the stands, hurry Robert or you'll miss it." Ned said and he dressed quickly.

Who he was more angry at he didn't know, Yohn Royce for taking the day which should have been his or Lyanna for not showing him any attention whatsoever. Each time he had taken an opponent down he had looked to her, sure she'd be looking down and cheering him on and each time she was doing anything but. It angered him and he used that anger to beat more men, only to fall before the end.

To make it worse she cared not for that either and so he was sullen for the next few days, his attempts to speak to her met with indifference at best and outright refusal at worst. So he drank more and even got into a drinking game with Ser Richard Lonmouth, the man laughing before he fell to unconsciousness. Though he did later help him try to find the errant knight.

"Who do you think it is Robert?" Ser Richard asked.

"I don't know, but we'll be the one's who'll find the fucker." he said with a laugh as they searched.

As each day of the tourney went on he felt worse and worse, nothing he could do or say seemed to be met with anything but a polite smile and as soon as she could she would make an excuse to leave him alone. He spent more time with Ned than he did his sister and it was frustrating him no end. The night before the joust began he had tried to kiss her and she'd slapped him, though at the time he'd laughed it off. The next morning how she looked at him made him think she wasn't just japing.

"Cheer up Robert, for fucks sake you look as miserable as you say I always do." Ned said as the semi-finals of the joust took place.

"Do I indeed, I wonder why that is?" he said shaking his head.

"I told you, Robert, ever since she found out about Mya it's been different." Ned whispered in his ear.

"I've only the one Ned, it's not like I've fathered a dozen or more." he said shaking his head.

"Aye, I know.".

The final had even him excited at seeing Rhaegar against the Bold. While jousting wasn't something he saw the benefit of for himself, he did like the pageantry of it and the wonder of who would be crowned. With Rhaegar he knew it would be Elia but for Barristan he wasn't sure, would he crown the princess, or was there a fair maiden that the Bold had his eye on.

"Damn him, Damn him to the seven hells, who does he think he is." Robert shouted as Jon Arryn tried to calm him down as Robert paced in his tent later that day.

"I told you, Robert, they care not about what is theirs and what isn't, this is why they must be removed.".

"Aye, you told me and I didn't listen, but I'm listening now. Ours is the fury Jon, ours is the fury and he'll feel mine.".

He left a few days later and she never even spoke to him, the memory of what she had said in the Godswood still twisting like a knife in his heart. She was his, she would be his, and no one would take her from him, no one. As he rode away from Harrenhal he cursed that Ned wasn't with him though he was glad Jon was, his foster father was right, hard to get, she must be playing it, she must.

"_I'll not marry you, Robert, even were I not in love with another I'd not marry you." _her voice in his head as he closed his eyes and he felt himself grip the horse's reins even tighter.

"Mine, she is mine." he said as he rode towards the Vale.

**The Vale of Arryn/Harrenhal 281 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

He looked down at his papers as he sat in his solar, his life's work in front of him and he found himself trying to figure out his next move. The betrothals were set, the Starks tied to the Baratheon's and the Tully's, though having Hoster tied to the Lannister's would have been a boon. He had even considered offering up Elbert to Tywin, Cersei and his nephew as Lord and Lady of the Vale would be a good match he felt.

But the man refused all his letters and he knew he would need to speak to him in person. Once the weddings took place they could make their moves, bring the dragon's down and see Robert crowned. His foster son was the only logical choice to sit the throne he felt, even despite his unsuitability. Though with him as Hand he could easily cover for Robert's deficiencies.

He got up from his seat and walked from the room, they would be leaving on the morrow and he wished to pray before he left, to seek counsel from the gods and from Septon Laloms. As he entered the Sept he lit the candles and knelt in front of the father, praying that they'd soon be in a position to see his dreams complete. The Seven Kingdoms united under a king of his choosing and the true gods the only ones worshipped throughout the realm.

"My lord I didn't expect to see you." Laloms said as he walked over to where Jon was kneeling.

"I wished to come for guidance before I left Septon." he said to his oldest friend.

"Your path is the gods' path my lord, you walk in their light, trust in that." Laloms said and Jon nodded.

"Did the boys come and pray?" he asked and Laloms nodded.

"They did, young Ned took the blessing though he liked it not, Robert too.".

"Good, I fear Ned a lost cause Septon, his faith in the heathen gods of the north is much stronger than I had hoped." Jon said.

"Perhaps, or perhaps the gods haven't shown us the right path to take with him yet." Laloms said and Jon looked at him.

"No matter, he will serve our gods in the end." Jon said.

"As do we all my lord." Laloms said before he blessed him and Jon left to make ready.

He allowed Ned and some of the others to ride on once they passed the Bloody Gate, his ward wishing to meet up with his family and Robert wishing likewise. Though Jon wouldn't allow him that, instead saying it wouldn't be proper for him to travel with his betrothed and Robert then riding off in a huff.

"Go, Ned, I'll deal with Robert." he said and watched as Ned reluctantly left his friend behind.

Like with most things with Robert, he ranted, raved, got drunk, and then quickly forgot what it was he was upset about. Jon shaking his head at the sheer failure he'd had in teaching the boy anything of being a man. Were it not for his position he may have sent him back to the Stormlands years earlier, but needs must and Laloms was right they needed a man of faith to lead their cause.

Not that Robert was such a man but at least he could be relied upon to leave such matters up to him and given his aversion to wish to rule there was clearly no better choice for a puppet king.

Arriving at Harrenhal he was annoyed upon finding out that Tywin didn't attend though given that Aerys did he began to see a pattern and when he saw Jaime Lannister named to the Kingsguard it all became clear. Tywin hadn't been ill or resigned because of it as he had been told upon his arrival, nor was he unable to travel to the tourney.

The man was annoyed, the dragon had pulled on the lion's tail and taken his golden heir from him and Jon saw even more opportunities. Opportunities that just kept coming as the tourney developed and he knew then he was doing the work of the true gods. While Robert ranted, raved, and drank elsewhere, Jon stood in his tent with his nephew and Yohn listening to them speak.

"Gods what was he thinking." Elbert said.

"Dragon's don't think Elbert, I thought you knew that by now." Yohn said the disgust clear in his voice.

"To shame his wife so, Yohn." Elbert said and Yohn shook his head.

"Like father, like son." Jon said as they both looked to him "Come on we've all heard the words, how Rhaegar was a better man, how the realm would be better off under him. Would a better man do what he just did?".

"No." Elbert said.

"No, of course not, but I had thought.." Yohn said and Jon reached out and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"They all have it Yohn, with some it's just better hidden than in others, but they all have it in them." he said and saw Yohn nod reluctantly.

He sat down and drank his wine and found himself laughing to himself after they'd left. This wasn't his plan, nowhere close to it, the prince was far too popular and people thought far too much of him. So he had needed to be sidelined or better yet killed, he had gone over a number of options and while he knew that an assassination may work he had quickly found an even better way, the prince himself giving it to him.

Rhaegar wished a council called, to gain the lords' support and bring them onto his side as he removed his father. All Jon needed was for him to approach people, to have his father find out, and then Aerys would do the work for them. Killing the prince would shatter the realm, alliances would crumble and their alliance would emerge the largest and strongest. People would unite behind his vision and the crown would be in their hands.

Instead of the West, Dorne, the Crownlands, and the Reach against them, it would be fractured, more people wishing to see Aerys brought down than supporting him. Aerys attendance put an end to that and Jon was left scrambling for a different plan only for Rhaegar to hand it to him on a silver platter. Robert was furious, Rickard would be too, Hoster and he could play up their own support and those who would stand against them would seem to be in the wrong. While not yet complete it was almost everything, he just needed a spark, something to push the realm over the edge and he had time to see that come to pass.

He was eating that night when he was called away from the feast, Robert had not attended and Jon while not wishing to deal with him having no real choice. He found him sitting and crying in his tent, the man acting an even bigger child than he usually did. Rolling his eyes he sat beside him on the table and waited until his ward told him what was wrong.

"She hates me." Robert said and Jon hid his sigh.

"No she doesn't." he said.

"She does, she loves someone else, told me she'd not be mine, that she'd not marry me even if she did not wish to be someone else's wife." Robert said through strangled breaths.

"She wishes you to fight for her Robert, to prove your love, that is all.".

"How can I Jon, I've shown her who I am, she's not like the others, she doesn't seem to like what they like.".

"Or she's playing hard to get." Jon said and Robert looked at him "Some women love the chase Robert, just as you yourself do, do you really think she doesn't want you?".

"I..no, I..".

"Of course she wants you, look at yourself Robert, have you ever had a maiden turn you down?".

"No." Robert said determinedly.

"Then why would Lyanna be any different, Wolves need to be tamed Robert. It takes a man to do so, are you a man?".

"I am."

"Good, then act like one." he said and stood up patting Robert on the back.

"Thank you Jon." Robert said wiping his eyes.

A boy, a petulant spoiled boy, and this was who he wished to crown. As he walked back to his tent and lay down on his own bedroll, he reached into his tunic and took out the seven-pointed star. Reading through it he knew that this was his real reason, his true path, even if along the way he had to suffer people like Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark to get there.

**Riverrun 281/282 AC**

**Hoster.**

Seeing the procession as it reached his keep he looked to see where his daughter was, finding the carriage very quickly. He smiled when his future goodson helped her from the carriage and looked at the rest of the party. There were far fewer Northmen than he expected and he was surprised that Brandon was the only Stark who had come, having at least expected the rest of his family to join him.

Still he was glad to see the lad again and to see Cat smile so as they walked towards him, his brother and son walking with them.

"Lord Tully." Brandon said and Hoster noticed a strange look on the boy's face but felt it was tiredness and so let it be for now.

"Lord Brandon, it's good to see you, though I had expected your family to be with you?".

"Forgive me, my lord, my brother accompanied them back to Winterfell so I could come alone." he said and Hoster nodded though wondered why he wished to come alone.

"Cat, you look radiant my love, did you enjoy the tourney?" he said kissing his daughter's cheek.

"I did father." she said with a smile which he could tell was true.

"Come, let's get you all inside, I'm sure you're tired and wish a warm bath and meal." he said and saw his brother nod.

While Edmure and Cat saw to Brandon and his men's room, he walked with his brother to his solar eager to find out all about the tourney and his future goodson. He had Utherydes bring him the ale and he and Brynden took their seats, his brother taking a much larger swallow then he did.

"So what was it like?" he asked curiously.

"Where to start, the mad king is mad." Brynden said with a chuckle.

"Aerys attended?" he asked surprised.

"He did, gods Hoster you should see him, long hair, long nails, scabs on his arms." Brynden said shaking his head.

"The scab king indeed.".

"Aye, what else, oh Tywin Lannister has resigned as Hand, his son named to the Kingsguard.".

"He resigned in Harrenhal?" he asked.

"No, I think he had already done so, they gave Ser Jaime his cloak there though." Brynden said.

"Anything else brother?" he asked curiously.

"I saved the best or worst for last. Rhaegar won the joust, guess who he crowned?" Brynden said his features schooled.

"His wife." he said and Brynden shook his head "His mother?" he asked though he would have been surprised that Rhaella would attend and again Brynden shook his head.

"Lyanna Stark." Brynden said and this time it was Hoster's turn to shake his head.

"For true?".

"Aye brother, for true.".

When Brynden left he sat back and couldn't believe it, cursing that he'd not gone to see for himself, he wondered how Jon Arryn had reacted. Reaching for a piece of paper he thought about sending a raven and then thought the better of it. They held a large dinner that night, not quite a feast but close enough and he was happy to see Brandon and Cat speak so friendly to each other.

His one doubt on the match had been that his daughter would find the Northman to not to be to her liking, her southern sensibilities repulsed by northern attitudes. Looking at how she looked at Brandon Stark though it was clear his charm and good looks had won her over and Hoster was most pleased by that. While marriage was primarily about raising one's standing, he was not averse to his daughter being happy with her future husband also.

Looking around the room he could see that Lysa too seemed happy for her sister, his youngest smiling happily as she spoke to Petyr and her uncle. If it wasn't for the odd looks he kept getting from Brandon Stark he'd have really enjoyed the night, the news Brynden had given him and his daughter's smiles making him feel most content. But something about the way the wild wolf looked to him disconcerted him and he found out just what it was the very next day.

"You cannot." he shouted as Brandon Stark stood up.

"I can and I will." Brandon shouted back.

"Your father and I have agreed to this betrothal and you will marry my daughter.".

"I will not, I love another and she's who I'll marry, not my father, and certainly not you will tell me otherwise.".

"I'll see you stripped of your inheritance, you'll get nothing if you don't live up to this agreement.".

"I care not, I came here to speak to you as a man, to tell you to your face. I've done so and if you'll excuse me I'll go speak to Catelyn.".

"I forbid you, go, go back to your precious North Brandon Stark, see what your father thinks of a man who breaks his word, but I'll not have you speak to my daughter on this."

"So be it." Brandon said storming from the room.

He was furious, the letter had been sent and it was up to Rickard to fix this, he'd not be made a laughing stock though and not have his daughter treated this way. Brandon Stark would marry his Cat or by the gods, he'd burn the fucking North to the ground.

_ **two moons later.** _

He smiled as he read the letter from Rickard, he had known that his threats would not fall on deaf ears. Not only were they risking his wrath but he knew how much Rickard wished this union also. As he reread the letter he smiled and reached over to take a sip from his glass of wine.

_Lord Hoster,_

_I have spoken to my son and made it clear that he must live up to his responsibilities, that he must do what an heir must do, and accept the match made for him. Brandon is well aware of what will happen should he not and upon his return from White Harbor I feel it best if we make the wedding date official. To that end Brandon will travel to Riverrun in four moons time to officially announce his intent to marry your daughter, The wedding to take place a further three moons from then, I look forward to seeing you in person as we watch our houses be joined.  
_

_Lord Rickard Stark, _

_Lord of Winterfell, _

_Warden of the North._

Hoster made his way down to Cat's rooms finding her, Lysa, and Petyr laughing and japing over something or other. He called for her to join him and they walked to the Sept, once inside he asked the Septa and Septon for a moment, Cat smiling at Mordane as she left.

"Do you wish the Septa to accompany you when you go North, Cat?" he asked.

"Could she father, I'd be most pleased.".

"I'll speak to the Septon, I have some news for you about your wedding." he said and saw her place her hands together and sit up straight "Lord Brandon will be arriving in a few moons for the announcement of your wedding date.".

"When will the wedding be father?" she asked excitedly.

"Three moons from when we announce it my love." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Will there be a feast father for the announcement?" Cat asked eagerly.

"Of course there will sweetling, a large one." he said and saw her smile.

"Thank you father, for the match, for all you've done for me." she said softly.

"I only wish you happy Cat, you most of all." he said and she threw her arms around him.

**Four moons later.**

No one did this to him, no one, he'd see him in the ground, him and his whole damn family. Of all the things he had imagined this was not one of them. How could he think he'd get away with it? Think that he'd just lay down and accept it. That he had almost killed Petyr Baelish was the only bright spot in the whole visit. His hurried departure looking to be in response to that and not to him telling him to leave his lands.

Looking over the letter from Jon Arryn though at least gave him something to think about, a way to make things right. Though he'd need Rickard's help to do so and he'd proved to be incapable of getting one son to do his damn duty, why should he believe the other would be any better?. He felt his head ready to explode such was his anger at the events, the sheer fucking audacity of the boy.

"_What do you mean you're married?" Hoster asked._

"_I mean I'm married, I cannot marry your daughter, I will not, something I told you already." Brandon said._

"_But your father?" he said angrily._

"_You really think going around me was going to work, that I'm that fucking dumb that I didn't expect it? I told you I'd not marry her and now I can't."._

"_When did you marry? How?"._

"_A moon ago, in front of my gods."._

"_A fucking tree." he said angrily._

"_My gods, speak to my father, tell him what I've done, I care not, neither of you has power over me, neither of you tells me what to do."._

"_Get fucking out, go, don't come back." he said and Brandon nodded as he walked from the room._

No, it wouldn't stand, if he had to pay all the damn gold he had at his disposal he'd see Brandon Stark in the dirt, he'd have his marriage and Cat would have her husband, even if it wasn't the one either of them had expected. But Brandon Stark was not long for this world, that oath breaker had a date with the stranger.

**Outside Harrenhal/Dorne 282/283 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

They rode hard and fast and he prayed she'd be there, that her letter was true and she'd managed to sneak away. Arthur and Oswell rode beside him and they too weren't slowing down, Arthur looking around to make sure they weren't being followed. When he saw the horse alone by the water's edge he began to worry and then he saw her and his heart began to beat once again.

"You came, you came for me." she said happily as she kissed his face.

"Of course I did, I promised didn't I." he said and this time their lips found each other.

"I worried you would not, that your letters, that your feelings may have changed?" she asked and he laughed as he looked at her confusing her for a moment.

"They have not, I have not, I love you." he said kissing her again.

The rode past Harrenhal and camped by the God's Eye, Rhaegar eager to show her the letter to prove the truth in his words. He watched her as she read it and saw the smile on her face when she saw the signatures.

"Marry me?" he asked and she looked to him the letter still in her hand as she nodded.

"Aye, why not." she said before breaking into laughter "Of course I'll marry you." she said a moment later when she calmed down.

"There is s Sept nearby." he said and saw her frown and for a moment wasn't sure the reason why, looking to her he smiled when he realized what it was.

"The Isle of Faces, we can go there too, marry in front of your gods as well as mine own." he said and she smiled back at him.

It took them three days to have both weddings, the Septon signing the papers only when he saw the letter from the High Septon annulling his marriage. Arthur and Oswell had happily signed, his friend remarking on how happy he was. The boat to the Isle of Faces had appeared as if by magic and he and Lyanna had gone alone to Arthur's dismay.

He had felt the power of the place and saw how much it had meant to Lyanna to marry there and once he had said his vows he had moved to head back. Lyanna though had other ideas and as she took him in his arms he felt more nervous than ever before. Despite Lyanna being the maid it was him who was clumsy and awkward and yet once they began it was far different than he had ever known it could be. Time seemed to stretch on and on, the night seeming to last forever.

"I feel different." Lyanna said as she lay in his arms.

"As do I, my love" he said and they dressed.

Arthur looked at him strangely when they returned and it was only the next day he found out why.

"You were gone but moments." Arthur said when Lyanna was washing the next day.

"It felt like hours Arthur, that place, its, it's different." he said and Arthur looked at him and said nothing.

They rode over hills and through long-abandoned trails, keeping away from towns and villages other than to grab supplies. Something told him they needed to go south and so they rode and at night they'd stop and camp, he and Lyanna would make love, or he'd sing for her and over time he forgot he was a prince. With her, he was simply Rhaegar and she was Lyanna, his wife, his love, his heart.

By the time they got to the tower it was clear she was with child and so he sent Oswell to the nearest town and was happy when he returned with the woman. Wylla her name was and she and Lyanna soon became friends, the older woman reminding her of her mother. Their days became a routine and as she got bigger he found himself more sure that what Rhaenys said was true, their son would come soon and he would be what he had once thought he was.

"The Prince that was Promised, the Song of Ice and Fire." he said softly thinking she was asleep.

"My love?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were awake.".

"What did you call him?".

He told her all of it and was shocked when she didn't doubt him once, Elia had thought him mad, strange, and it had taken her time to even consider he was right. Lyanna though just accepted it and he found he loved her even more because of it. It was blissful, idyllic, the happiest time of his life, he'd lived more in the four moons he had with her than he had in the four and twenty years before her.

Gerold's arrival put that to an end and they listened on in shock as he told them what had happened, each part of it worse than the one before. Laying in bed with her that night they tried to think what had gone wrong, they had sent letters, ravens, yet it seemed they'd not arrived or had been ignored. Now even though both of them knew what must be done, neither of them wished to speak of it.

"Jaehaerys." he said smiling as he rubbed her stomach.

"Our son." she said her hand beside his.

"With your eyes.".

"Your hair." she said and he shook his head.

"I prefer yours." he said and she smiled.

"The prince that was promised to us my love, our son." she said and he kissed her.

When she slept he began to write out the letters, the notices of birth, one for Jaehaerys, and one for Visenya. He knew he was having a son, a boy, a prince, and yet there was a reason why he needed to have them both and he knew not what it was. He thought of putting a letter for his son just in case, a note to tell him how he felt and found he could not.

Instead he put the letters inside the chest and placed them beside the egg and the sword, his son's birthright, and he closed his eyes and knelt down to pray. He argued with Oswell while Arthur just accepted and then he lay beside his wife as she slept, his own eyes unable to close as he looked to her. Leaving her was the hardest thing to do and as he rode away the next day he swore he heard a voice calling him, telling him to stay, to not go, though he knew he had no choice.

**The Trident 283 AC.**

**Robert Baratheon.**

His scouts had been right, the dragonspawn was here and he looked forward to facing him, to seeing him fall. They had the momentum, the advantage and once he dealt with him he'd deal with the others too. Jon was right they had to die and so they needed to get there before they could escape. Rhaegar though, Rhaegar was first and he'd see him dead on the morrow.

He bent the girl over the table and took her from behind, her dark hair and his drunken state making him believe it was her right up until he spent. As soon as she turned around thought he illusion was shattered and he was glad he'd taken her this way and not the other. Once she left he sat down on the bed and reached for the chest, taking it out and looking at it once again.

_Robert,_

_I write this to you hoping you'll understand, that you'll move on and find happiness with someone who loves you for who you are and someone you can love too. My heart belongs to someone else Robert and by now I think you know who that is, it wasn't planned, wasn't meant to slight you in any way, it just happened. We have married Robert, Rhaegar and I, married and happy and I wish the same for you. Forget about me and live your life, be who you are and not who others expect you to be. That is all I've ever wished for myself, to be Lyanna and not Lyanna Stark and now more than anything I'm happy and content to be someone I never thought I'd be._

_Goodbye Robert._

_Lyanna Targaryen._

"Robert?" he heard Ned call out and quickly placed the letter back in its chest.

"Ned, in here." he shouted back once he'd put it back under the bed.

"Robert, the battle tomorrow, we need to take him alive." Ned said and he nodded.

"If we can Ned, then Aye we will do.".

"For Lyanna." Ned said and Robert looked at him.

"For Lyanna." he said and saw his friend smile.

His armor glistened in the sunlight, the rubies sparkling as he moved and yet Robert could only see the smiling face of Lyanna as he moved towards him. Could only see her laughing at him, them both laughing at him, around him in the room they all laughed, Aerys, Rhaella, Elia, all of them.

"Dragonspawn." he shouted as he moved forward and swung his hammer.

"Robert.

"Prepare to die Dragonspawn." he shouted loudly.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He closed his eyes and the Glass Candles went out, picking them up he carried them to the chest and placed them inside. Walking from the room he nodded to Arthur and Walder to follow and with Ghost beside him headed to the stables. They quickly had Winter, Star and Rivers saddled and all three of them mounted and rode from the Manse. They moved slowly through the streets and he resisted the urge to look at the Red Keep each time it came into view.

Reaching the gates it cost him two silver stags to be allowed to leave and once outside he let Winter free, Ghost racing beside him as the left the others behind. He saw the Kingswood in the distance and soon they were riding through it. Stopping when they were a decent distance inside, dismounting he led Winter to the small stream to allow her to drink and then waited for Walder and Arthur to catch them up as Ghost went about his work.

"Jon?" Arthur said as he arrived and quickly jumped off Star and Jae just shook his head and began to pace.

Kneeling down he closed his eyes and went looking for the door, Ghost ready for him as he always. As one they moved even more quickly, Jae guiding him as well as Ghost's instincts taking them where he needed to go. Soon he saw it and they moved as quickly as they could. The white wolf running so fast that it never stood a chance, it's antlers soon becoming ineffective as the wolf tore into its neck.

He reveled in the kill, enjoying the taste as much as Ghost did and when the wolf came back covered in blood Jae could taste it in his mouth. Standing up he looked to Walder and pointed back where Ghost had come from.

"There's a White Stag just back that way, Ghost will take you to him, tie him to the horses and we'll drag him to the gates." he said and Walder nodded as he followed after Ghost.

"Jon?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"For over ten years he's been trying to get that Stag, trying to make it a trophy, well he's not getting it. I'm taking it from him and that won't be the last thing I take from him before I'm done." Jae said as he climbed up on Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next as the Realm arrives for the tourney Jae prepares to put on a show and makes moves for the future, Cersei tries to make Jaime Jealous and Illryo gets his first look at the Lions and their pride while Jae and Margaery meet up in the real world and Sansa received unwanted attention.
> 
> I had tried to get this done for Saturday as a bonus chapter, but couldn't manage it, however, there will be a bonus this week, so another chapter Thursday and then one on Saturday.


	101. The Last Tourney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae puts on a show and makes some moves as the realm arrives for the tourney. Cersei tries to make Jaime jealous and Illyrio gets his first look at the major players in the realm. Margaery and Jae are reunited and Sansa receives some unwanted attention.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaime.**

They had arrived to very little fanfare and Jaime found himself laughing about it, Jon Arryn didn't meet them and instead, it was left to Stannis to welcome them to King's Landing. Which had led to perhaps the most uncomfortable welcome any of them could ever imagine. Kevan and Genna were annoyed by the snub and Stannis was so far out of his depth with niceties that they were on their horses and in their carriages in moments.

Arriving at the Manse Jon went straight to his room and when he went to speak to him, he told him what he was going to be doing. He had asked if he should stay only for Jon to tell him it was for the best if he got a night's sleep, that he had no idea how long this would last and he'd call him if he was needed. While he didn't wish to leave him alone he found that it was something that Jon needed to do on his own. Though the next morning when he found out what Jon had actually done, he had been incredibly annoyed.

"You should have sent for me." he said to Jon who looked at him and nodded.

"Aye probably, but there was nothing you could do my lord, this had to be me. I needed to do it, ask Arthur, Walder, I couldn't even say what it was I wished to do." Jon said.

"All the more reason to send for me Jon, I should have been there for you.".

"You are, you always are, this was...I needed this and I don't think I'd have been ready to listen to anyone.".

"Why the stag?" he asked realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with the other part of his talk.

"I'm going to take everything from him, his throne, his children, everything." Jon said.

"His children?".

"His bastards." Jon said and for a moment he looked at him worriedly but he knew that Jon would never do that.

"I don't understand?".

"I know of two, there are more but Mya Stone is in the Vale, and Edric Storm is in Storms End. I may not be able to get to them but there are bound to be others here in King's Landing. I'm going to take them and give them the life he didn't, a better life, a good life, he's just not going to know that." he said and Jaime shook his head.

"What did you see Jon?" he asked concernedly.

"The truth, what he did, what he knew, what he felt, I saw it all. Death is too good for him and so his life is the last thing that I'll take from him.".

"Jon?".

"No, remember Creylen, what I said to him, what I said before you took his life?".

"Aye, I remember.".

"Robert took everything from me, his jealousy couldn't allow him to accept that my mother loved another. So before he dies he's going to think I've taken everything from him.". Jon said as he walked away, Walder and Jors following after him.

He wished to call a meeting to have all of them discuss things but instead he just asked Arthur to join him in his solar. Soon finding out that his brother too felt as he did and was worried about Jon taking this too far, though not for the same reasons he was, it turned out.

"I don't wish him to risk so much." Arthur said.

"Risk?".

"Aye, Jaime last night he seemed to enjoy the idea of taking something from Robert, more so than actually taking it from him. I don't want that to be what he's focussed on.".

"I don't want him to take things Arthur, the throne aye, but the other things. He wishes him to suffer, to feel as he does and he can't, he won't." Jaime said.

"He needs the intensity Jaime, I swear had you seen him last night, if you faced that Jon with a sword in his hands, you, I, gods I don't know." Arthur said shaking his head.

"We need to get through to him, speak to him." he said and Arthur smiled.

"Margaery, we speak to her and Olenna when they arrive.".

"Watch him until then Arthur, don't let him out of your sight." he said and Arthur got up and nodded.

"He saw them Jaime, he saw them both and saw how happy they were, seeing Robert, I…".

"We'll be with him Arthur, I'll speak to the others.".

He made his way to his room and found Dacey, Joy, and Joanna sitting around, his daughter laughing as Joy fed her strawberries. He stood watching them with a smile on his face and it was only when Dacey looked to him that it left. Jaime then moving to sit with his wife and watch the two girls as they played.

"Strawbelly Joanna?".

"Sawbelly." his daughter said happily clapping her hands and Joy giggled as she gave her one.

"Everything is well?" Dacey asked and he nodded, not wishing to spoil things for now.

Given how they'd been welcomed they had no need to present themselves to the king until tomorrow and that suited him just perfectly. Their meal that night was a quiet affair though Jon did at least seem to be in a happier mood, laughing with Joy, Martyn, and Willem and telling Tion and Walder what to expect in the duels. He could see how closely Arthur was watching him and soon Dacey noticed him looking at Jon also.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he told her they'd speak later.

Once Joanna was asleep and they were laying on their bed, he told Dacey of exactly what had happened, trying his best to explain things he couldn't truly understand.

"He was able to see it all?" she asked.

"I think it was more than that, he said he felt it, felt what Robert felt." he said.

"How? is that even possible?".

"Given what he did later I'd say so.".

"He didn't seem upset Jaime, at dinner he seemed himself.".

"Aye he did, I worry though, the way he spoke, it was, he was..".

"Arthur is right, speak to Olenna, and to Margaery if anyone can help him it's his wife." Dacey said with a chuckle.

"Aye, I will, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Jaime said leaning over to kiss her.

"I'm your wife, it's my job to help you." she said as her arms went around him.

Sparring the next morning with Jon was much different, he was talkative, he japed, but he was far more focussed than he had ever been. While he took the spar, Jon did get two hits on him and would have gotten a third only that by sheer luck he moved out of his way.

"When are the Tyrell's arriving?" he asked knowing that Jon would know.

"Later today, I think we'll have to go to Robert first.".

"Are you ready for that?".

"I am." Jon said drinking the mug of water.

"Are you sure Jon?".

"I am, I'm good, truly, I know what I have to do my lord, I may not like it but I know," Jon said as he took his sword and put it away and they walked back into the building.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Robb.**

He looked at the carriages and the horses, the guards, and his friends and thought this was one of the largest processions he'd ever been a part of. Lord Wyman always traveled with a decent accompaniment and when they'd rode back to White Harbor after the tourney in Highgarden, they'd been joined by the Lords of the Vale. Still, the Lannister's traveled in an even larger group, and after he mounted his horse he quickly rode to Jon and the others.

"Is this not a bit much just to travel to the Red Keep, Jon?" he asked when he got there.

"Aye, but we have the Lady of Castamere riding with us today, we need a large accompaniment." Jon said and Robb couldn't help but chuckle as Joy glared at his brother.

"Not funny Jon, so not funny." Joy said as she sat on Apples.

"At least I got them to allow you ride Apples, Joy." Jon said and he saw her little smile as they set off.

He looked to the streets as they rode, the men, women, and children looking to them, he swore he even heard some people speak Jon's name as he and Joy rode with Ghost beside them. He rode close to the carriages along with Cregan and Brienne while ahead of him Loras rode with Jon's guards, his Kingsguard, and Robb wondered if Loras saw himself that way. Given how he was riding with Ser Arthur maybe he did, all four of them shadowing Jon as they rode.

Robb found it funny when he looked back, Jaime and Gerion rode together and the Lords of Casterly Rock and Castamere respectively had less protection than Jon did. He wondered if people noticed it or if it just passed them by and he found himself thinking that this was Jon's life now. Soon this would be how his brother would ride anywhere, though the cloaks his guards wore would be a different color.

They arrived at the Red Keep to be met by some Lannister guards and the Master of Coin, Robb seeing how quickly Ghost's haunches raised. Grey Wind and Dusk had been left in the Manse for now, Ghost having already having been at the Red Keep before wouldn't raise too much issue, even with his size. All three wolves though would not be accepted they had felt.

"My lady." he said after he dismounted and helped first Wylla and then Wynafred from the carriage.

"My Lord" Wynafred said with a smile as she straightened her dress.

Once Lord Wyman and Lady Genna had climbed from the carriage then Lord Kevan and Lord Emmon did also. All of them making their way to the rest of their group. Jon and Joy watching carefully as their guards moved their horses while Dacey laughed as Jaime swung Joanna around. Had someone told him years earlier that he'd find himself happy to be in the company of Lannisters then he'd have laughed their ears off, now though he was more than happy to call them friends.

"Come let's not keep the king waiting." Jaime said as Dacey took Joanna from him.

The walk to the Throne Room was fascinating to him, Wynafred and Wylla too seemed just as excited though his future goodsister did seem more interested in what Lancel was saying to her. Reaching the door he waited with the others while they were announced and then they were led inside. The king sitting on the Iron Throne with the queen and his children beside him, Jon Arryn and Lord Baelish who had quickly left them once they reached the doors, speaking to each other animatedly as Jaime stood forward.

"Your graces, I am honored to be invited to this tourney." Jaime said and Robb saw the king smile at him.

"It's good to have you here Lord Jaime, will you be competing?" the king asked.

"Only in the joust your grace, I leave the melee to my lady wife." he said to some laughs which the king soon stopped.

"Given how proficient Lady Dacey is with her Mace, I fear for her opponents." the King said.

"As do I your grace." Jaime replied with a smirk.

As the rest of them were introduced he watched as the king seemed to be going through the motions until he stepped forward that was.

"Robb Stark, come closer, let me look at you lad, look Jon it's Ned's boy." the king said with a beaming smile "Your brother, is your brother here as well? Ser Jon, come up here.".

"Your grace." Jon said and Robb could feel the tension behind him, he too feeling it though Jon seemed not to.

"Look at them Jon, two of Ned's lads, you'll be competing won't ya lads." the king said with a laugh.

"Just the melee for me your grace." he said and the king looked to Jon.

"And you Ser Jon?".

"Both your grace." his brother said and Robb and the others looked on as the king slapped his brother's back, his smile now even larger.

"Thank the gods, I had hoped for some entertainment. To see you fight in the melee lad, years I've been waiting for that." the king said the smile never leaving his face as he did so.

"Then I shall endeavor to make sure it was a worthwhile wait, your grace." Jon said and the king laughed even louder.

"Your hear that Tommen, Ser Jon will make it worthwhile for both of us." the king said and Robb looked to see the prince looking at Jon as if he was the warrior reborn.

"Do you have a squire Ser Jon?" Tommen asked and while the king laughed loudly Robb saw both the queen and Jon Arryn ready to speak.

"I don't my prince." Jon said and even Robb was taken aback by just how sad his brother sounded about that.

"I could...father could I squire for Ser Jon?" Tommen said and at that point, both the queen and Hand spoke up.

"Robert.".

"Your Grace.".

"I'd be honored to have you squire for me my prince, I could think of no surer way to guarantee my victory." Jon said with a smile and Robb watched as the prince looked to Jon with wide eyes. The king laughing before looking at him.

"Really, you think my boy would drive you to victory Ser Jon?".

"I'd wager he would your grace." Jon said and the room hushed as Robert looked to Jon with a glint in his eye.

"A wager you say?".

"A thousand gold dragons says with Prince Tommen as my squire I'll win, your grace.".

"The Melee or the joust?" Robert said waving them off when the queen and Hand tried to speak. Robb standing there looking at all four of them and to the prince who was watching most eagerly of them all.

"Both your grace." Jon said to loud gasps and even louder laughter from the king.

"By the gods you've some balls on you lad, aye, fine I'll take that wager." Robert said still laughing.

"Robert." the queen almost shrieked.

"Your Grace, surely not." Jon Arryn said.

"Hush, it's a damn tourney, it's not like he's taking him around the realm as a fucking hedge knight." Robert said as he looked to the queen who was glaring at him "Ser Richard, why don't you and Ser Jon have a word with the new squire." Robert said and the only sound in the room was Prince Tommen's excited yell.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Margaery.**

The journey had been long and hard, traveling along the road rather than by ship adding not just time to their travel but discomfort also. While she liked staying in the tents, after a few nights it lost its appeal to her and to Sansa too, her grandmother having been grown tired of it far sooner than they. That there were not a lot of keeps on the Roseroad not helping things either.

They had stayed with Lord Caswell for a day or two and she had welcomed the warm bath. But once they'd left Bitterbridge, apart from a few villages there was really nowhere for them to stay without leaving the Roseroad far behind them. Something her grandmother wasn't keen on despite her father's protests. So when she saw the walls of King's Landing in the distance, she, Sansa, her cousins, and Mira all looked forward to sleeping and bathing indoors.

For her and Sansa there was also the knowledge that they'd see Jon, Margaery finding herself most eager to be with her husband again. The small smile on her face as she thought of him not going unnoticed for long, as she saw Sansa smirk when she looked to her. Due to their falling out with the crown or to be more precise the crown's falling out with them, the wheelhouse headed straight for their manse instead of the Red Keep. Something she was most grateful for as she wished to refresh herself before being forced to meet anyone.

"Is that Ghost?" she heard Sansa say and she looked out to see that it was indeed, the white wolf greeting his sister warmly as he and Fang got reacquainted.

"I didn't expect, I had hoped." she said with a bit of a stutter.

Nervously she stepped out of the carriage and was surprised to find that there was no sign of Jon or any of the others. Instead, it seemed Ghost had come of his own volition, something she confirmed when she asked him if he was Jon. The wolf looking at her and cocking his head before shaking it. Fang though was just happy to see her brother and both wolves were soon rolling around the garden of the Manse. She and Sansa looking back at them as they were led to their rooms.

While Jon didn't come to meet them on their arrival, he didn't wait long to see them either. As almost as soon as she had washed and changed, Sansa and Willas knocked to tell her that he was waiting for them both. Margaery nervously making her way to the garden with her friend and her brother, seeing Jon, Loras, and Robb waiting for them while Cregan, Brienne, and Joy looked to the four wolves who were now playing together.

"Sans, Margy" Joy said happily as she turned and saw them, Jon turning to face her a moment later and Margaery saw the smile on his face as he saw her.

After saying hello to Joy who Jon brought over to her and then to Loras, she watched as the rest greeted Sansa before she was face to face with Jon at last.

"It's so good to see you again Margaery." Jon said when he got to her, his eyes staring into hers as he did so.

"You too Jon." she said back simply as they were then joined by the others.

It took her almost an hour to be alone with him, Sansa was as keen as she to spend time with Jon and it was only when Jon looked to Loras and Sansa looked to her that they were left alone. Sansa showing them around the gardens while she walked with Jon into the Manse, and Willas walked back to speak to their grandmother. Once inside she didn't even bother to take him to her room instead just opening the nearest door and pushing him inside.

"God's I've missed you so much." she said as he took her in his arms.

"And I've missed you my sweet wife." he said before kissing her deeply.

They stood there in each other's arms, Jon alternating between kissing her and brushing his fingers over her face, his smile ever-present as he did so.

"I'm sorry about your uncle, Jon." she said as she looked at him.

"Thank you, I… thank you." he said his voice showing he didn't wish to speak of it just then.

"The pin Jon, I tried to make it work again but it wouldn't." she said changing the subject which he seemed happy about.

"More than once?" he asked and she nodded "I think it needs more blood from both of us, you said you just pricked your finger, I think it needs more than that." he said and she looked at him.

"You wish me to cut myself?" she asked a little shocked.

"What, never." he said his fingers on her face before he smiled at her "Besides I have something for you that will help also.".

"Oh, that reminds me your gift, I have your gift in my room." she said as she moved to the door, only for Jon to hold her hand and pull her back to him making her giggle.

"You really think I'm letting you out of my arms that easy?" he said silencing her with a kiss when she went to answer.

"The others?" she said a few moments later.

"Are showing Sansa some of King's Landing, Joy was ever so eager to do so." he smirked.

"You?".

"No it was all her, she's far too clever Marge." he said.

While she wished she could just stay in the room forever, she knew she could not and so reluctantly they left and walked down the corridor. Margaery telling him they should speak to her grandmother and Jon agreeing. They found her in her solar with Willas both of them going over papers and her grandmother seemed surprised to see Jon there.

"Lady Olenna, Lord Willas." Jon said as they walked into the room.

"Jon." her brother said while her grandmother just looked at them and Marge upon realizing she was still holding his hand let go.

"Jon, I'm sorry for your loss." Olenna said and Jon just nodded her grandmother too picking up that he didn't wish to speak on things.

"I thank you. We have much to discuss Lady Olenna, perhaps a more arranged meeting can be held?" Jon said.

"Of course, tomorrow after we present ourselves in court?" her grandmother asked looking at him.

"Aye tomorrow, I do have a favor to ask." Jon said.

"Of course Jon." Willas said.

"I'd be much obliged to hear your take on the King's mood." Jon said cryptically.

"Jon?" her grandmother asked.

"I can say no more for now my lady, but at our meeting, we can speak more freely." he replied and she found herself looking to him.

After some small talk about how their trip was and telling them that the king had agreed that Prince Tommen was to squire for him, they bid their goodbyes and Jon escorted her to her room. Once she was sure no one would see them enter she snuck him inside and almost as soon as the door was closed they were kissing again. Jon moving her to the bed and laying both of them down on top of it.

"We can't." she said as they kissed even more passionately and Jon raised himself on his elbow to look down on her face.

"Marge, I wouldn't, as much as I wish to, I wouldn't until we were wed in front of your family." he said and she felt herself breathe deeply knowing that he wanted to as much as he did.

"I want to also, Jon, you know that right?" she said looking to his eyes, her fingers moving over his lips as she looked up at him.

"Thank the gods for that." he said and she slapped his shoulder, laughing loudly as he began to tickle her.

"Jon, stop." she said her laughter bringing tears to her eyes.

"As my wife commands." he said as he then kissed her neck softly sending goosebumps down her arms.

They lay in each other's arms for some time, the knock on the door telling her that it was time for dinner almost coming by surprise. Jon got up and then helped her up and as she fixed her hair and checked herself in the looking glass, he came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"This is the last time Marge, the last tourney he'll ever hold and the last tourney I'll ever attend where we have to hide." he whispered softly.

Later that night after he'd left and she'd eaten, she lay in her bed and her excitement at the thoughts of what he had said began to dim. She'd concentrated so much on the good part of Jon's words that she'd missed the other part, the more ominous part. If this was the last tourney than that could only mean Jon meant to take the crown, which meant that soon they'd be at war. She felt the shiver down her spine at the thought of it, soon the people she loved, her family, her husband, soon they would be fighting for their very lives.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Richard.**

He'd never had such an odd request from the king before but like all the orders he got, he'd see this one done also. With help from Barristan, Vylarr, and with bribes he moved into position and began the work. Once it was done they quickly left and he made his way back to his building, his men happy to have seen it through. After changing his clothes he walked to the Lannister manse. both to tell the king it had been done and to speak to Arthur or Jaime on it.

Though it had been an odd request he found he both enjoyed thinking what the reaction would be and what Lomas would make of it. The king's new Master of Whisperers would no doubt be sent to find who had done such a thing and unlike Rosby he would find out some of it at least. Richard's lips would only ever spill their secrets to him, should anyone be lucky enough to find one of them, they'd learn nothing.

While Varys believed the only way for his little birds to keep their secrets was to remove their tongues, Richard had picked his lips far better than that. They were loyal because he made them loyal and he also afforded them cover, protection, and ensured their families were provided for. This was not the same with those the lips themselves used, with them, Richard could never be certain of their silence and he knew that they were more likely to be discovered at some point.

So the Whispering Skull had been born and tales had been spread amongst the people of the things he did, impossible deeds he had undertaken and numerous ones of his origins. He was Essosi, Westerosi, a man from Dorne or the Reach, he was a sellsword, a bastard son of a lord, or his personal favorite and the one that Lomas would find out, a faceless man. Entering into the gates of the Lannister Manse Richard began to whistle, only a faceless man could carry out what he had done tonight.

"Alayn, I believe Jon was hoping to see you." Jors said as Richard spoke to one of the Lannister guards "I'll take him in from here.".

"How is he?" he asked as they walked into the manse, Richard had worried about Jon the closer they got to King's Landing and seeing his uncle's body and the man who killed him only making that worry stronger.

"Determined." Jors said as they reached Jon's room, Walder on duty at the door.

Jon welcomed him in and Richard was surprised when he poured him some wine, looking at his king as he held the bottle in his hand.

"I figured when I met people I should at least be able to offer them a drink." Jon said with a smirk as he poured himself a mug of water.

"I wasn't suggesting." Richard said but Jon shook his head.

"I know, but best I put your worries at bay." Jon said looking to him as they took a seat "It's done?".

"Aye, it's done, you're sure about this?".

"I want him mad, Richard, angry.".

"Why?".

"I saw Harrenhal, saw it all, felt it, almost lived it, it's hard to explain." Jon said looking down at his mug.

"What did you see?" he asked and Jon told him all of it, even mentioning his drinking contest and his search for the Knight of the Laughing Tree with Robert.

"I, the search Jon, had I known who the knight was I'd have never…" he said but Jon interrupted him.

"I know Richard. Robert and you were friends?".

"Not exactly, he was fun to be around Jon, charming and fun and he liked to enjoy himself. We were young men and we liked to enjoy ourselves too.".

"And now?" Jon asked and Richard shook his head.

"Were it only just what happened on the Trident then I'd wish to see him lose his head, but what he did in the throne room, what he said, no, they deserved better than that." he said draining his glass and happy when Jon filled it back up.

"I have another strange request for you Richard, will you see it done?".

"Ask of me anything my king." he said determinedly.

"Robert's bastards, I wish to know how many? Where they are? I want them taken from here and given a better life elsewhere, can it be done?".

"I know of two, Mya Stone and Edric Storm, there are more?" he asked even though he knew of at six more.

"The blacksmith's apprentice I believe he's one." Jon said and Richard looked at him surprised.

"How do you know Jon?".

"I met the lad a few years ago, he made my shield and fitted me for my armor for the honor joust. Ever since I've decided this I've been trying to picture them and he came to mind.".

"I'll find them, Jon, all of them.".

"Thank you Richard." Jon said with a soft smile.

After speaking to him on other matters, including arranging a meeting with some of the loyalists and Jon wishing him to look to some of the others, not to tell them just yet but to look. Richard left the room and went looking for Jaime or Arthur, finding both of them together in Jaime's solar.

"You know?" he asked and saw Jaime nod.

"Aye, the stag is one thing, the bastards another." Jaime said.

"He's right to do this Jaime, to find them all, to move them from here." he said and Jaime and Arthur looked to him.

"Why?".

"Apart from what it'll do to Jon Arryn and to Robert when he finds out, it's best we know of them all." he said a little too ominously for Jaime.

"You don't mean to, you can't." Jaime said horrified.

"What? Gods no, I wasn't speaking of harming them. I'd not, he'd not allow us to do that." he said and Arthur nodded.

"Then what?" Jaime asked.

"We need to control them Jaime, where they grow up, what they know, we need to have them under our control, otherwise we'll have to see them dead." he said and saw Jaime look to Arthur who nodded once again.

"I'm worried he's getting reckless, what he did in the throne room, what he promised, the stag and now this." Jaime said.

"He's not, we won't allow him to, but he's not. He's focussed Jaime, more so than I've ever seen anyone, the throne room was an example of that.".

"How, he swore to win the damn melee and the joust." Arthur said and Richard laughed before he spoke.

"Did he, I must have missed that.".

"Richard?" Jaime said confused.

"He got the king to give him Tommen as his squire, did so in such a way that the queen and Hand are angry, guess who was just appointed as Tommen's sworn shield?".

"Ser Barristan." Arthur said with a smirk.

"But he wagered he'd win." Jaime said and Richard chuckled.

"He may very well, but whether he does or doesn't it matters not, he got the prince as his squire and he'll not be going back to the Rock without him." Richard said.

As he left the Manse he began to get ready for the work he had to do, the finding of the bastards wouldn't be a problem as he knew at least half of them, or he hoped it was half. Getting them out of King's Landing and into a better life would be slightly more difficult and he'd need the help of loyalist houses for that. As he looked at the Red Keep in the distance he smirked wondering what the morrow would bring.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Olenna.**

They lined up ready to walk into the throne room and meet with the king and queen, Olenna eager to see what his mood was like and to find out why it was that Jon wished them to pay so much attention to it. She didn't have to wait long as they were introduced and walked in to find the king drunk and in a foul mood. The Queen glaring at him and the crown prince staring at her granddaughter.

"Your graces, we are honored you've invited us to this tourney." Mace said with a smile and she didn't like the way he looked to the crown prince.

"Indeed, it's good to have you here Lord Tyrell." the queen said her voice far more friendly than she had expected, though the king's snort from beside her showed what he thought of their attendance.

"I look forward to the tourney your grace, will there be a hunt this year?" Mace said to the king and she thought he was either going to fall from the throne or to jump up and take Mace's head, such was how intensely he glared at her son.

"No Lord Tyrell, there won't be a fucking hunt this year." the king said angrily and she watched as Mace almost stumbled as he wilted and moved away quickly.

As they were walking from the room she saw Littlefinger walk their way and she knew that she'd not be able to get away from speaking with the man. His quick steps soon catching up to her though it was his smiling face and the way he looked at Sansa and her granddaughter, which annoyed them and aggravated her even more.

"Forgive me, Lady Tyrell, I was hoping we may have a word." he asked and she wasn't sure what it was that annoyed her most, his eyes which took everything in, the false smile of his face, or the smell of mint.

"Of course my lord, Willas why don't you escort Sansa and your sister back to the Manse?".

"Of course grandmother." her grandson said leaving her with Left, Right, and Littlefinger.

He made small talk as they walked to his office, how expensive the tourney was, how people were looking forward to the events, and how Joffrey wished to speak to Margaery. All of it making her even more annoyed by the time they reached it and more than eager to be away from him as quickly as she could. He did offer her wine and cheese when they reached it though and she accepted them more out of courtesy than want.

"Forgive his grace, my lady, it seems someone decided to play a prank this morning." Littlefinger said.

"He's upset over a prank?".

"Have you heard of the White Stag my lady, the prize his grace has been seeking for years?".

"I have.".

"Well not only has someone else bagged the prize for themselves but they saw fit to place it's head on a pike on traitor's walk, in place of the head which was there." he said and she saw how his eyes looked to her to see if she gave anything away.

"The head that was there?".

"Prince Viserys." he said and she almost burst out laughing.

"No wonder he was so upset." she said and Littlefinger nodded.

"My lady, I wished to speak to you more on the crown prince, as you know he's recently stayed with his uncle on Dragonstone. By all accounts, it seems his time there has done him the world of good and helped rein in his temper.".

"Much needed that it was" she said and Littlefinger nodded.

"Indeed, as such my lady, her grace was hoping that Lady Margaery would join them for tea?.".

She sat looking at the man and his eyes in particular, while he'd learned to school his features and to put on a practiced smile, Littlefinger had never been able to bring that smile to his eyes. The truth of his thoughts always clear in them. Right now he was looking at her calculatingly and almost willing her to refuse him and she knew she could not.

"Very well my lord, if you'll make the arrangnments." she said with her own practiced smile.

"I will, thank you my lady." he said.

She had no wish to stay for much longer and thankfully neither did he once he got what he sought from her. So bidding him goodbye she walked from his office and made her way from the keep, almost bumping into the fattest man she'd ever seen as she did so.

"Forgive me my lady." the fat man said.

"I will if you look where you're going next time." she said and the man smiled as he looked at her.

"You must be Lady Olenna." he said looking to her.

"Must I now, and you are?".

"Illyrio Mopatis my lady, it's a pleasure to meet you.".

She looked the man over once more and cursed that her mind had been elsewhere, had it not then she'd have known that this was the fat magister and her introduction would have been more pleasant. Though there was nothing to do about that and if anything, it seemed the man expected her to be as people said.

"I've heard a lot about you Magister, perhaps we can arrange a meeting in the future, I'm sure we'd have much to discuss?" she said and the Magister smiled.

"We would my lady no doubt, I'll have my man do so.".

As she watched the man waddle away she wondered if she'd ever get to hold that meeting, knowing that if he had been responsible for the death of her uncle she'd see him in the ground. Given how Jon felt about family she felt it only a matter of time and she smirked as she walked from the keep, a White Stag, well played Jon she thought.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She had only briefly spoken to Jon as she understood that he would wish to spend some time alone with Margaery. Having Robb and Cregan here though had meant she hadn't missed out on family and having Joy also allowed for her to have a girl to talk to. When she found out that Wynafred and Wylla were here also, she had hoped they'd join them as they looked around King's Landing but both girls had been tired out from the journey.

Joy served as their guide, with Ghost, Grey Wind, Dusk, and Fang ensuring that no one bothered them too much. Though they only looked around the city very briefly, Sansa was eager to see the Sept and the Red Keep. After dinner, she had slept and found that she too had been more tired than she had imagined, though perhaps the comfortable bed and being indoors helped with that.

Meeting the King and Queen had been stranger than the last time she had done so and she felt Margaery's discomfort when the Prince looked her way. Her own discomfort soon rising when Lord Baelish made his way over to them. Not having Fang with her here she felt almost exposed and instead of the wolf's instincts guiding her as Jon had shown her, it was left to her own.

"I do not like that man." Margaery said as they left the Red Keep.

"Nor I." she said in response.

"Jon." she heard her friend say and she looked to see Jon waiting for them outside with a large group, Joy standing beside him along with Robb, Loras, and the others.

She was pleased to see that Wynafred and Wylla were there also and more so to see just how much of a good mood her brothers were in, all of them seeming most pleased they had caught them.

"We had hoped you ladies would join us on a tour, I believe my brother was most remiss yesterday." Jon said looking to Robb, Sansa chuckling at the glint in her brother's eye.

"You said, you'd show us." Robb said affronted.

"I did? Really that doesn't sound like me, did I say that Joy?" Jon said and Sansa and Margaery giggled when Joy shook her head, Robb leaning forward annoyed until Wynafred whispered in his ear and he looked deviously at Jon.

"Ladies." Jon said offering them both his arm, Joy quickly doing likewise to Cregan.

Soon they were all walking to the stalls and Sansa saw how excited Joy became when they saw the candies. Jon's purse thankfully stretching far enough to cover candies for all of them, as Sansa looked and noticed she'd not brought her own. She found Jon made a much bigger show of it than Robb did, filling in pieces of history as they walked, and that it was mainly the history of the Targaryen's didn't really surprise her.

He spoke of the Maidenvault as they sat and looked back at the Red Keep, of how Baelor confined his sisters there and what a fool he was, something which surprised her but pleased both Joy and Margaery. Then telling them of the Sept of Baelor and finally the Dragonpit and she was pleased to see all of them seemed to know of his dragons.

"Aegon's Hill, Visenya's Hill and Rhaenys's Hill. This place wouldn't exist without what the conqueror and his sisters did." Jon said with a proud smile on his face.

"I'm Joy Hill." Joy said to laughs and she watched as Jon moved over to the girl and put his arm around her.

"My favorite hill of all." her brother said as he kissed the girl's forehead.

After taking them for lunch which Jon bought, he walked them back to their manse, saying his goodbyes and telling them he'd see them at the night's feast. Sansa finding she'd enjoyed the day so much that she'd almost forgotten about it. She spent the rest of the day reading and getting ready, making sure that Fang had enough to eat and drink, and then the knock came to her door to let her know it was time.

"My lady, would you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you." Willas said and Sansa smiled as she curtsied.

"I would be honored my lord." she said as she happily took his offered arm.

The ride to the Red Keep was short and when she entered she was happy to see how it was lit up, the Throne Room looking far different than it had been earlier that day. It was as she was being led to her seat that she saw her, her mother having arrived being a big surprise to her and she looked quickly to see if Margaery or Jon had noticed. Margaery had not but she couldn't see Jon, though she could make out the table they sat at.

When they rose for the king and queen she found her eyes drawn to her mother once again, and then looked to see her brothers were looking at her instead of the king and queen. She had no sooner sat down than Willas pointed out that her mother wasn't the only family she had that had arrived here tonight. Sansa looking to where Bran was sitting with the Lords of the Vale.

"I had not expected either of them." she said quietly and Willas reached out and placed his hand on hers.

"You don't need to speak to your mother if you don't wish to Sansa, however, I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to." Willas said and she smiled glad for the offer.

She was walking back from the privy when she saw him, his guard behind him and she felt stupid she'd not brought one of her own. Joffrey smiled when he saw her and she found it to be one she cared very little for, that and how he moved towards her as he did so.

"My lady, you should not be walking alone, the Red Keep may be well guarded but a lady such as yourself would tempt a man into being most foolish." Joffrey said and Sansa felt ready to bite back.

"Indeed, though a foolish man may find he's met his match my prince." she said almost angrily and watched his scowl appear almost as she finished speaking.

"Would they, I wonder?" Joffrey said and moved a little closer.

"There you are Sansa, I wondered where you'd gotten too." she heard Willas say and turned to look behind her as he walked towards her with two of his guards.

"Lord Willas, the prince was just telling me that it's dangerous for a lady to walk alone here." she said not looking but knowing the prince was glowering at her behind her back.

"Then perhaps I should escort you back to the Great Hall my lady?".

"I thank you, my lord. My prince, I welcome the warning." she said as she took Willas's offered arm.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Cersei.**

Ser Justin made her days and sometimes when she was lucky her nights also, far more bearable. Not only was he an accomplished lover but even more than that he was willing to learn. The Knight was not afraid to take suggestion and he was eager to see her satisfied. In turn, it made her more willing to do whatever he wished and over the moons since his appointment, they had lain together countless times.

She had even gotten with child though the moon tea soon took care of that as she had no wish to have another child, not unless it was from the man she had always wanted one with. Seeing him in the Throne Room had been hard for her, smiling with the northern whore, speaking to their whelp, her anger rising all the time. Though it was the bastard who soon drew her ire, how he had managed to get her son to be his squire was beyond her.

"_You cannot mean to, not with a bastard, Robert."._

"_Ned's bastard and a fine knight, it's what Tommen himself asked for and it's only for the damn tourney."._

"_I'll not have it Robert." she said angrily._

"_You will, I've given my word and we've wagered, I'll not go back on that, not for you or for anyone."._

"_I want him to be protected." she said angrily._

"_Ned's lad would never see him harmed." he almost shouted back._

"_Ser Barristan, I wish Ser Barristan to be his guard, if he's to be with a bastard then I'll not have the shame of it without it." she said._

"_Very well." he said and walked away._

Though she had gotten her way it didn't feel like a victory and as she watched Tommen speak to Jon Snow she felt her anger rise again. Looking closer she tried to shake the image from her head, the smile, and the way his eyes would look when he did so. She watched as he fixed his hair, the tie almost becoming loose and she found she wished to rip it from him, to throw it on the floor and run her fingers through his hair.

Grabbing a glass of wine she drank it quickly, shaking her head and wondering what had come over her. Why was she feeling a tingle in her stomach thinking of Jon Snow?. She looked to the head of his table and saw him there, her brother, her twin, her other half. The tingle became even more pronounced and she found herself watching him for most of the night, smiling when she saw him walk from the hall alone.

"Ser Justin, I must be excused could you walk with me?" she said and saw the knight smile.

She quickly found the privy where her brother had gone to and looked to see the hall was clear, grabbing Ser Justin she pushed him against the door and began to kiss him hungrily. When she heard Jaime's footsteps she moved back to the opposite wall and beckoned her knight to her. Like an obedient dog, he came to her, and soon they were kissing once more, Cersei grabbing his arse and pulling him closer to her as they did so.

"Jaime." she said when she saw him open the door, Ser Justin looking from her to her brother with a look of shock on his face.

"Your grace, Ser Justin." Jaime said and she looked on stunned as he just walked away and headed back to the Great Hall.

She felt her anger rise and looked to Ser Justin, the knight speechless and not looking back at her. Grabbing him she pushed him into the privy, eager to try and quell the hurt in her heart and the ache between her legs.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard." she said and the knight needed no second invitation.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Illyrio Mopatis.**

The king was furious and not the Hand, the Master of Coin, and certainly not the queen could calm him down. Instead, it was only the Master of Whisperers saying he'd find out who had done it, which did. Illyrio hadn't been sure if it was the loss of Viserys's head or white stag which had replaced it which fuelled his fury more. Jon Arryn telling him later that the king had spent years trying to take the stag as s trophy.

As he looked around the room he was glad he'd stayed for this tourney, the idea of seeing most of the major players in the realm too good for him to resist. His brief meeting with the Queen of Thorns had shown him that she was as Varys had told him and he looked forward to speaking to her more soon. Glancing at the table they sat at he looked to her granddaughter and smiled, the girl would make Aegon a worthy bride when the time was right.

Though it wasn't the roses he mostly concentrated on that night, instead he found himself looking to the table where the Lannisters sat. Given their connection with the North, he wasn't sure which way they would go in a war or whose side they would take. There was definitely a disconnect between them and the crown though and it was one he would seek to take advantage of.

He soon found himself looking at Jon Snow, the bastard who had risen so high and who was the reason why the North and Lannisters were so friendly. As the dances started he was surprised to see him dance with the Rose of Highgarden, though as Robert said from beside him the lad's sister was fostered there. She wasn't the only one he danced with either which showed him that he was just being polite. Though no bastard could ever match a prince in the eyes of a great house.

"Ask Lord Jaime if I can speak with him." he said to one of his guards.

He didn't have to wait too long for a response as the man came back a moment later, Lord Jaime asking him to meet him on the balcony. Illyrio and his guards arrived first and he was surprised when Lord Jaime arrived with Jon Snow, their guards and his soon standing at the door.

"Lord Jaime a pleasure." he said looking at the lion and the bastard who stood beside him.

"Magister Illyrio, My former squire Ser Jon knows far more of our business interests than I, so I asked him to join us." Lord Jaime said and he nodded.

"As I have heard, it's good to meet you Ser Jon." he said with a large smile.

"You too Magister, I've heard a lot about you." Jon said.

"Good things I hope?" he said with a laugh which neither of them joined him in with.

"Many things." Jon said a moment later.

"Your work in Essos is impressive Lord Jaime, for a Westerosi to achieve such success is unheard of." he said looking to the lord.

"We've been most fortunate Magister.".

"To that end, I'd like to offer you a proposition, a way to increase that trade?".

"Which is?" Lord Jaime asked.

"As you may have heard I have many contacts in Essos, many trading partners, and routes. I'd be willing to allow you access to those partners for a price." he said with a smile.

"Why would we be interested Magister?" Jon said looking at him.

"I can help you expand Ser Jon." he said his eyes narrowing as the boys did.

"Perhaps, I'm sure you could write up a proposal Magister, one which we could both benefit from." Jon said and the smile on his face was much truer and Illyrio fought the urge to laugh.

"Indeed, perhaps after the opening ceremony we can meet and discuss it further Lord Jaime?".

"That sounds like an excellent idea Magister, on the morrow then." Lord Jaime said.

"On the morrow, Lord Jaime, Ser Jon.".

"Magister." Jon said and Illyrio watched them leave, glad to have baited the hook.

He couldn't really get into business with them, Jon Arryn would never trust him, not even if he played it as leading them false. This was more about judging their character and he found it lacking, that a Lord would allow a boy to lead his hand, even one who had as much success as Jon Snow had, was not someone to fear. Illyrio found himself laughing as he walked back to the Great Hall, Westeros would be so much easier to rule than Essos ever could have been.

"Magister, magister." he heard Larxyr say, his steward clearly agitated.

"What is it Larxyr?" he asked.

"A letter from Essos Magister, most urgent." he said handing him the letter.

_Illyrio,_

_Young Griff has been severely wounded, he lives but he may not for some time._

_Griff._

He felt his heart almost stop, the pain in his chest forcing him to lean against the wall as he looked at the note as it fell to the floor. Larxyr sent for water and he drank it down quickly, his head spinning as he did so. This couldn't be, his son, his son had to live, he had to.

"The ship Larxyr, make it ready to sail immediately.".

"Magister?."

"Immediately." he shouted.

He walked with his guards to his carriage and they rode from the keep to the largest of his buildings, Illyrio waiting until the ship was ready. His men were good though and within an hour he was ready to sail, within two he was traveling to Essos, eager to see his son and to pay back those responsible for his injuries. Aegon would live he thought as he sat and ate, Aegon must live.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He knew how they felt about what he was doing and try as he might he couldn't get the words out to explain why they were wrong. Yes he was angry and yes he was being reckless but sometimes you needed to be. The stag had been pettiness and he knew it was wrong but he also knew how Robert would react. Taking it from him would make him rant and rage, just as he had seen with the Glass Candles.

The king was a boy who had never grown up, even his foster father believed him so and everything Jon had seen of him proved it to be true. Whether it was what he saw when he looked at him or what he'd seen when he'd watched him in the past. To take something he believed belonged to him was justice Jae felt and so he would take it all.

As he placed the head in the chest he knelt down and closed his eyes before saying a small prayer over it. In time he'd recover the rest of the body and give his uncle the funeral he deserved as a prince of House Targaryen, for now, this would have to suffice. He had warged into the mouse and watched as Robert spluttered and shouted, as he had ranted and threaten to kill them all. The man who hated dragons so much, sounding way too similar to his grandfather for Jon's liking.

Over the day it had moved to the stag that Robert was most annoyed about and when he found out about his bastard's then Jon knew it would be time. He'd considered putting the three-headed dragon flag up instead of the stag's head, to show him who had taken it from him. This though wasn't the time for that and it was better if he was far away when he did so. Nodding to Arthur as he walked from the room, they waked to the Street of Steel and he entered Tobho Mott's shop.

"Ser Jon." the Qhorik smith said as he entered.

"Master Mott, you know of me?".

"I watch everyone for whom I've made armor for Ser Jon. When Lord Jaime told me of your intent I watched ever more curiously." he said and Jon smiled at that.

"Your apprentice Master Mott is he here?" he asked and the smith nodded and called Gendry out.

"Gendry, come here lad.".

Jon looked at him as he walked from the back, had he any doubts he was right they'd be gone right now, the dark hair and blue eyes alone would have made him wonder. The size and muscle tone marked him out even more and as he looked at him he found he reminded him of Renly rather than Robert. Though it was impossible that he was his sire.

"Ser Jon." Gendry said with a smile.

"You remember me Gendry?".

"Aye I do Ser Jon, you and your shield." Gendry said laughing as Jon did also.

"Master Mott I have a proposition for you and your apprentice, a profitable one I'd like you'd both to consider.".

"Of course Ser Jon, we'll listen.".

Sitting in the crowd later he felt good about the day, he looked to see Margaery with her family, Sansa, and Robb sitting with them. Bran was sitting with the Blackfish and his mother and Jon tried not to look at the trout or her brother, Joy having pointed them out and made a face earlier when she did so. Sitting down beside her he took the offered pen nut and smiled as the king stood up to make another announcement before the day's archery began.

"I welcome you all to the tourney of 297 AC, the tourney to celebrate the demise of the dragons, the last of the Dragonspawn having fallen to my own hand. My Lords, My Ladies I give you Viserys Targaryen." Robert said laughing.

Jon turned to look to the king and then saw Margaery and Sansa look to him, beside him, Joy grabbed his hand and he heard a loud gasp from the crowd as he looked out to the open field. The horse was decked out in his house's colors, the black and red caparison emblazoned with the three-headed dragon. Though it was the rider that Jon and everyone else in the crowd was focussed on.

Tied to the horse was his uncle's body, decked out in crude scales, and painted to look like a dragon, it took a moment for Jon to realize Viserys was naked. Where his head should have been was a piece of wood shaped like a dragon's head. Were that not bad enough the minstrels began to play and Jon closed his eyes as the King Without Courage was played loudly.

"Jon." he heard Joy say softly from beside him as she leaned in closer to him.

"I'm well." he said as he opened the door and once he did the horse began to run, men stepping in its way as it raced for the open gate.

There was nothing he could do to stop this show, to save his uncle this humiliation and so he had done the only thing he could, he had tried to limit it. As the horse left the field he heard the king shout at people to bring it back, to catch the Dragonspawn and he found his eyes drawn to him. He turned away and forced the flames down, the fire not ready to be released just yet. Joy placed her arm around him as she moved even closer to him, her hand still gripping his tight as she looked to him with worry in her eyes. Jon leaned forward, kissed her forehead, and tried his best to smile.

"Thank you little sister." he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next The Melee.
> 
> This chapter will be up on Saturday but it may be later than usual, so maybe saturday evening.


	102. The Blood of the Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bonus chapter, the Melee.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She had almost had to be held in her seat to stop her from going to him, only her grandmother's words and Sansa's hand keeping her from doing so. As she had looked down and seen Joy with him, she had felt it should have been her to offer him that comfort, though she was glad someone did. Sitting through the archery was a chore after that and she was glad it was over, though not so much that the melee would take place just after lunch.

Watching as Jon, Joy, and Loras walked from the stands she again wished for nothing more than to be able to follow them. The smile and nod Jon gave her and Sansa not enough to make them feel reassured. Again though her grandmother stepped in and they were taken to lunch, instead of the back where Jon had headed off to. Not that any of them had any appetite to eat.

"Grandmother shouldn't we?" she asked and she felt her grandmother's hand on her shoulder.

"We should but we mustn't, not yet, later Margaery we can speak with him later." her grandmother said, and again she reluctantly accepted.

Sansa did too and she was surprised at that, but she quickly explained that he had others around him and they all rushing to him would be suspicious. On another day she'd have been proud of her friend for seeing the politics of the situation, today though she was not. Instead, it was just another reminder of why she was not allowed to do what she knew was right and she wasn't in the mood to welcome it.

It was Willas who found the solution, telling them that they going to wish Jon well in the melee was something anyone would expect, even more so with Loras competing also. Arriving at the tent she found more people than she expected and fewer of the ones she had thought would be there. She had thought Joy would still be there and the Lannister's also but there were none of them here, for now at least.

Instead, it was Jon, Loras, Cregan, Brienne and Robb, all the competitors and no family, no friends who were not taking part and she wondered why that was. Moving inside the tent she saw Jon putting on his armor, Prince Tommen standing by his side as Jon explained how to him. In the corner, Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur spoke and it took them time to see her and Sansa.

"I came to wish you all well." she said while Sansa hugged Jon and she did the same to Loras, whispering in his ear to see if Jon was doing likewise as he looked "How is he?".

"Determined." Loras said back.

"Prince Tommen, can you and Ser Barristan check the lists and see who it is I should fear?" Jon said with a smile looking to the prince.

"Are you afraid Ser Jon?" the prince asked his voice troubled.

"Of course not my prince, I have my squire to help me do I not." Jon said mussing the boy's hair and making him laugh as he and Barristan ran off.

They were gone no more than a moment when she ran over and grabbed him and held him tightly, Jon softly stroking her back as she did so.

"I'm well Marge, truly, I've dealt with it." he said softly.

"Jon, I'm so sorry, I wished I could have been, I…should have been." she said and he kissed her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"You are." he said and she looked at him to see him nod "You are always." he said his hand touching the favor on his belt.

"Are you, should you compete?" she asked and very quickly learned she'd not been the first to ask him this.

"I know people are worried about me and I'm grateful for it truly, I'd not do this if I felt I couldn't. I'd back out, make an excuse, trust me I would." he said and she nodded.

She heard Cregan tell her that the prince was on his way back and she moved to speak to Loras once more, her brother nodding when she did so.

"Ser Jon, The Greatjon and Smalljon and The Blackfish, Ser Rolland Storm and.."Tommen said as he looked to Ser Barristan to make sure he had it right "Lady Dacey Lannister." the prince said a moment later.

"You see, I knew my squire would see me right, excellent work my prince, I can surely win it all now." Jon said and she wasn't sure if he was really that confident or if it was just for the prince's benefit.

"As long as you keep away from Dacey's mace." Loras said and she watched as Jon crinkled his eyes and moved to her brother.

"I was going to distract her with you my friend, use you as my shield." Jon said wrapping his arms around Loras from behind and winking at the prince and making him giggle.

"Get off me you fool." Loras said laughing as he pushed Jon away.

She smiled when he looked to her and felt more relaxed as they stood there, even when the Blackfish and Bran came to speak to them. Sansa talking to her brother as Robb and Jon spoke with the Blackfish. Lady Wynafred and Lady Wylla came by to wish them all well and she watched jealously as Robb and his betrothed were able to share time alone together. Jon's eyes on them and then her as they did so and she saw him touch her favor more than once.

When it came time to leave she almost couldn't bring herself to, wanting to take him with her, to keep him from the melee and shield him from any possible harm. Instead, though she watched as he hugged Sansa and whispered in her ear and she saw them look to her. He then walked over to her and with his words bid her farewell, while with his eyes he tried to tell her that all would be well.

"I thank you for the kind words my lady, I trust you will enjoy the day." he said and she nodded as she looked at him.

"I shall do my best to Ser Jon, I wish you good fortune.".

"I thank you, my lady, it's greatly appreciated, truly." he said and she tried to smile back when he smiled at her, she tried to make it true and hoped that she'd succeeded.

As they were leaving the tent they met with Lady Genna and Joy who were coming to wish their own good fortunes. Joy smiling when she saw them only to frown a moment later and move to her.

"Pen Nut Margy." the girl said and Margaery smiled a truer smile then.

"Thank you Joy." she said taking the offered peanut.

They were walking back and as soon as they were out of the earshot of anyone who could overhear, Sansa grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear.

"Jon told me to tell you that all will be well, he won't take risks and he promises he'll walk from the field unharmed. He told me that he carries a favor which has brought him nothing but luck since he was given it, today won't be any different." Sansa whispered and she hugged her and nodded her head.

They took their seats and readied for the competitors to line up, Margaery looking to see the King's excitement as the moment drew closer. Sansa grabbed her hand and she was glad of it, the comfort of it, and knowing that like her, Sansa only wished for those she cared about to be safe. She looked around to see she was not the only one who was worried, Joy sat between her father and Cregan's mother, Jaime with Genna and Wylla and Wynafred with their grandfather.

All of them looked out at the open field and Margaery closed her eyes and began to pray. She asked the warrior to give him strength and the mother to watch over him, the maiden to protect her love and the father to give him courage. The crone to give him the wisdom to not do anything reckless and the smith to give him the tools he needed to win. To the stranger her prayer was far simpler, stay away.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Genna.**

While Jaime and Gerion worried about Jon's well being she found herself just wishing this whole thing was over with, that they were gone from this place and back in the West. Tion and Walder were far too excited for the squire's duels and while she could understand it, she found she had no desire for them to be warriors. Looking at Emmon sitting beside her, she for the first time found herself wishing her children took more after their father.

With Jon, she didn't fear for him physically or even mentally if she was being totally honest. The rage he felt for the fat stag and falcon wasn't blinding, nor forcing him to do reckless things as Jaime had suggested. If anything from what she'd seen, his anger and rage was well under control and focussed where it should be. Her worries, therefore, were more for what everyone else would feel should he be hurt.

Even were it minor they'd reach badly she thought, so full of worry were they for him in the first place that they'd see it as worse than it may be. She could see Sansa and Margaery were far too nervous as they sat in their seats, Joy held her father's hand and Jaime was more worried about Jon than he was his wife. It was as if sense had abandoned them in a way and she supposed that was true to an extent.

"Do you think Jon can win Mother?." Tion asked and she smiled as he looked at her boy.

"Aye I do, did you bet on him?" she asked.

"Him and Loras." Tion said as Walder added that he'd done the same.

She was glad of that, while they had a connection with Jon, he wasn't the only one who had trained them, Loras too playing his part. Looking to Joy once again she found herself worrying for her most of all, her niece was perhaps the closest of them all to Jon and she had been so proud of her earlier that day. How she had comforted him when the stag had presented that horror show, holding his hand and speaking to him. Genna had no doubt had Joy not been beside him then the fat stag would have felt a dragon's rage today, though it was only a temporary respite.

It seemed to take an age for the competitors to make their way out to the grounds, Genna looking to see those she cared about amongst them. Jon stood with Cregan, Brienne, Loras, and his brother and she felt that apart from Brienne none of them looked big enough to be out there. But jousting and melees were the way of the realm and not even her own sons would be spared them before too long.

"Your Graces, My Lord and Ladies, good men and women of King's Landing and the realm. His grace Robert Baratheon the first of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the first men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, welcomes you all to the Tourney of King's Landing 297 AC. The tourney to celebrate the death of the last dragon.

By his grace's command, the Melee will now take place, with a prize of 20,000 gold dragons it has brought notable warriors from throughout the realm.

Representing the Vale Lord Yohn Royce and his sons and Ser Brynden Tully the Blackfish.

Representing the Reach, Lord Randyl Tarly, Ser Baelor Hightower, Lord Loras Tyrell and Ser Erren Florent.

Representing the West, Lady Dacey Lannister, Lord Rolland Crakehall and his son Ser Lyle the Strongboar, Ser Flement Brax, and Ser Jon Snow who has wagered the king that he'd win the day.

Representing the North, Lord Jon Umber the Greatjon and his son the Smalljon, and Ser Walder Alyrs.

Representing the Stormlands, Lord Beric Dondarrion, Ser Rolland Storm, Ser Balon Swann, and Lady Brienne Tarth .

Representing the Riverlands, Lord Edmure Tully, Ser Patrek Mallister, Ser Marq Piper, and Ser Hugo Vance.

From the Crownlands and representing the crown, Ser Arys Oakheart of the Kingsguard, Ser Justin Massey of the Kingsguard, Ser Richard Horpe of the Kingsguard, and Thoros of Myr.

My Lords, My Ladies I give you the Melee."

**The Melee.**

**Robb.**

It was chaos and far different than the squire's melee, not only were the blows far heavier but he was soon at an even bigger disadvantage than power alone. These men were far more experienced than he and were it not for his cousin fighting alongside him then he would have fallen by now. Ahead of him Brienne and Loras were fighting alongside each other and beside him, Cregan was helping him do the same.

Ser Walder was fighting alone against a big man and as for Jon, his brother was taking on more than one. It took a lot for him to fight down his instinct to help and he could see with Loras, Brienne, Ser Walder they too were having the same feelings he was. Cregan was more concentrated on the opponent in front of him and Robb was thankful for that.

As he deflected a blow he began to think back on Syrio's words, trying to allow them to be his guide.

"_Distracted, distracted is when the fight comes, should you be distracted when the fight come boy, do you know what you'll be?" Syrio asked._

"_Dead?" Robb replied._

"_Very dead." Syrio said as he placed the wooden sword to his neck._

He moved out of range and began to glide as best he could, his movements smooth and unhurried while his opponent grew even angrier. He deflected a blow from the mace and went for a leg sweep only to find he didn't have the strength to take the man to the ground. So instead he slammed his sword on the man's back and when he turned angrily he slammed it on his hand, watching as the mace fell to the ground.

"Yield?" he asked raising the sword.

"Aye, well-fought lad." the man said as he walked from the grounds.

Robb moved forward and looking back at his brother he sighed, were it not for his promise he'd be over there helping but he had given his word and so had the others. Today Jon was a stranger to them all and as he faced the Stormlander in front of him, all he could do was hope that Jon knew what he was doing.

**Brienne.**

The first opponent she beat was so easy she wondered why he'd even bothered enter. Had he simply faced lesser opponents all his life and convinced himself that he was far better than he truly was? Or was the lure of the coin something he couldn't resist? Either way, it mattered not and he had yielded and limped from the grounds and she found less time to dwell on it than she had expected.

"I've never beaten a lady before." the man from the Reach said, his voice full of pompous surety.

"I've never beaten an apple before either." she said with a smile as the Fossoway knight frowned.

"When you go to the back tell them Ser Tanton was who sent you on your way." he said smugly.

"God's do all you knights from the Reach talk so damn much?" she said as she moved towards him.

The knight was more practiced than the man she'd beaten earlier, his blade work good but she'd faced far better than he. She had him beat in strength too which he seemed unable to accept, trying his best to prove it false. Soon it became more about that than about any actual skill, the blows being parried and thrusts and ripostes long forgotten. Instead, it was almost two-handed blows they caught each other's blades with, the sound of them crashing down on each other reverberating throughout the field.

Brienne felt herself breathing heavily, the sheer effort both of them were putting in taking far more out of them than a fight should have. Eventually after a particularly hard blow, she managed to knock his sword from his hand. Moving quicker than he, she placed her blade at his chest and watched as he yielded quickly.

Turning and hoping for a breather she saw that while Loras had watched her back and kept anyone from sneaking up on her, in doing so they'd drifted apart and as she moved towards him she glanced around the field. She could see Ser Walder fighting in the distance and Lord Robb and Cregan off to the left. Looking to see where Jon was she found him facing three men, the one in the middle wearing the brown trout and she laughed until she saw a man wearing a black one come towards her.

"My lady, shall we." The Blackfish said.

"I'd be honored Ser Brynden." she said.

She would have liked to have been breathing more evenly and to have been less tired but it was not to be and she raised her sword and made ready to face a legend. While she may have held the edge in strength in everything else it was soon clear he had her beat, speed, technique and experience. The blades flew through the air, parry, feint, she moved back and tried a riposte only for it to be blocked.

Soon it was clear she was outmatched, her blows tiring while he did not and she found herself more on the defensive than offensive. She fell for a leg sweep and as she crawled away and got ready to rise, she saw the loose stones and picked them up. As the swords hit again she saw the opening when she blocked his attack and sent him slightly off balance. Holding the stones in her hand she got ready to throw them at his face when he turned and at the last moment she instead let them fall to the ground.

It proved to be the last thing she did in the melee that day as he was on to her and his leg sweep took her to the ground hard.

"Yield." he said and she nodded as he helped her back to her feet.

"I thank you Ser, it was an honor." she said and moved to walk away.

"You should have used the stones." the Blackfish said as he looked at her.

"There was no honor in it Ser Brynden." she said softly.

"Better to keep your life than your honor in a fight my lady, out here far too many honorable people die." he said as he walked away.

Brienne looked at him before she walked to the back and shook her head, she had heard Bronn say the same and had almost used what he had thought her. She wondered now after hearing The Blackfish say it were they right and she wrong? Was honor not something that could be found on a battlefield and only something you could stick to off of it?.

**Loras.**

He had been surprised to see Brienne fall and he felt terrible for it, even though he knew deep down it was not his fault. They had met and discussed their tactics for this fight, all of them deciding to stick together only for Jon to be the one to tell them no.

"_What do you mean no?" he asked angrily._

"_We can't, I see that now and I've learned it and while it's hard to accept, we have no choice." Jon said._

"_This wasn't what I meant Jon."._

"_No, but you were right, so tomorrow I wish you to do something different, pair up, just you and one other, and see how far that takes you. See if that distracts you and if you lose your partner then fight alone and see if there is a difference." Jon said._

"_Brienne?" he asked and she nodded while he saw Robb do it to Cregan and then he looked to Walder expecting him to do so with Jon, only for the large knight to say nothing._

"_Walder?" Robb asked before he could._

"_I've asked Walder and now I'm going to ask you all, no matter what happens tomorrow no one is to come to my aid, no one." Jon said and he got up and walked over to him, his face red with anger._

"_No, this is fucking ridiculous, this is not what I fucking meant Jon and you know it." he said looking at him._

"_This is nothing to do with that Loras, this is for me, it's something I need to do. I need to learn this lesson and far better I learn it out there in a melee than later on. If I'm wrong, if I've made a mistake then only my pride will be hurt. Well unless someone catches me and I end up with more than a bruised ego." Jon laughed though he couldn't bring himself to join in._

"_Jon?."._

"_Please Loras." Jon said and he nodded._

So even when he saw the three men come to his friend he had done nothing and instead he moved with Brienne and made sure no one came up on her from behind. Over the course of the fight he had with the lad from the Vale, he found himself drifting further and further from her. For a moment thinking the lad had done so on purpose only to find it was just the natural flow of the fight.

By the time he'd dealt with him, Brienne had yielded to the Blackfish and he knew even him watching her back would have made no difference to that fight. She'd have faced him regardless and so he took comfort in that and even more in the sight of the big-eared fox. He moved quickly to make sure it was he that Ser Erren faced, feeling the fire rise in him as he did so.

"A flower for me to pluck, a pity it's not the golden rose though." Ser Erren said with a smirk which Loras soon wiped from his face.

"Had I a thing for women with mustaches then I'd say the same for your own sister Ser Erren, but I see even her husband could only bring himself to lay with her the once.".

Ser Erren almost growled as he came at him and Loras would normally feel bad about what he had said. But not only had the fox insulted his sister, it was as Bronn said, you fight with all the tools you have.

The blows were angry and misplaced, easy to dodge, and take advantage of and so take advantage he did. He caught Ser Erren hard on the thigh and the arm, he moved quickly and caught his helm slowing him down even more. The kick he caught him in the leg, while not taking his feet from him did at least force him to limp for the rest of the fight.

"And I thought foxes were cunning and clever, perhaps you need a new sigil Ser Erren, maybe an aurochs or something more in line with your ears, a rabbit perhaps?" he said and when he came at him Loras was ready for him.

He dodged the blow and the kick he gave him to the back of the leg may have broken something, were it not for the padding he would have heard an even louder scream from the man. Not that he cared or that it allowed him to stop what he wished to do, as he then swept the man's other leg and watched as he fell.

"Yield Ser Erren?" he said to no reply and so made to step on the man's injured leg "Yield.".

"Aye, I fucking yield flower, but this isn't over.".

"Is it not, it looks over to me." he said as he moved away to face his next opponent, and seeing the runes on the armor he was glad it was Ser Robar and not Lord Yohn.

**Cregan.**

Though the field had begun to whittle down and the melee had been going on for some time, he felt fresh and ready to face anyone. So far he had taken four men out, two from the Reach, one from the Stormlands and one from the West. He had watched his cousin's back and made sure that no one had snuck up on him, and he felt confident he could go for some more time.

The man who moved towards him looked impressive though, his armor was covered in runes and his movements assured. Cregan readied his blade and watched as the man took his stance.

"Ser Andar Royce." the knight said as he stood in front of him.

"Cregan Sand." he said and the knight nodded.

"Shall we?" the knight said and he gave him his nod and they quickly began.

He was certainly the best of the men here he'd faced, even if he was far from the best he'd ever faced. Cregan knew though one mistake, one lapse of concentration, would be the end of his day and in a true fight, it would cost even more. So he focussed on Ser Andar's stance, on his footwork, and on his blade, and he began moving quickly from side to side with his attacks as he looked for an opening.

The first flurry ended up with both of them realizing that this was not going to be easy. Andar thrust and he parried, he feinted and Andar ignored it, he caught him once and that was the only hit that either of them got in. The second was much faster as both of them ramped up the speed thinking that would see them right. As they took a breath after it they both smiled, looking at each other as they realized it would not and Andar nodded to him as he spoke.

"It's an honor crossing blades with you Cregan.".

"You too Ser Andar.".

He moved left and thrust right only to find nothing but air, Andar having anticipated it and moved away and only his reflexes saving him from taking a hard hit. Changing his stance he began to try little things, feints, and doubt feints, trying to look weak and tired to draw him in, and he found to his dismay that none of these seemed to work. The blades clashed again and he jumped back when Andar tried to take his feet, and then Cregan almost looked on shocked when he managed to take Andar's.

"Yield." he asked and Andar nodded.

"A good fight Cregan, I wish you good fortune." Andar said.

"You too Ser." he said smiling when the knight walked away.

As he turned though the smile left his face when he saw Robb crossing blades with an all too different foe, one he didn't think either of them was ready to face. Robb's swordwork no match for the flaming blade of Thoros of Myr. When he reached them it was over, his cousin having yielded and so he went into the fight seeking revenge.

Pretty soon he had learned two things, anger was only a help if you could focus it, and fighting a man with a fiery sword was far different than any other fight. Not only did you have to worry about the sword and the normal things you did during a fight. You then had the added bonus of fearing being burnt every single time the blade came anywhere close to you, the heat of the fire forcing you ever further back and making you flinch.

How long Robb had lasted against the priest he didn't know, what he did was that during the fight he lost all sense of skill or learning with a blade he had ever known. Instinct was no help either as the fire trumped that, your instinct, when faced with fire, was to recoil. He almost dropped his sword when Thoros's blade came close to his face and that in the end was enough to cost him the fight. Thoros quickly taking advantage of him trying to readjust by catching his other hand and Cregan on instinct trying to put out a flame that wasn't there.

"I yield." he said when Thoros held the sword to his chest and even though it was feet away he still moved back.

"My god will be happy to hear it." Thoros said.

Cregan watched as he walked to a bag at the side and placing the sword on the dirt the flame went out. The priest picking out another and he looked as the flames appeared on the sword where just moments earlier there had been none. Walking to the back he found Brienne and Robb waiting for him and after accepting the mug of water, he like them looked back to the fight inside.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

With three of them competing in the melee, Jon had asked Sansa and Bran to allow the wolves to go hunt in the Kingswood. Both of them had agreed and so he knew that right now that they were stalking a deer which had no chance, and that all five of them were enjoying being a pack once more. He had almost laughed when they'd then been introduced during the melee, Robert basically putting a target on his back.

Now as he saw the three of them coming towards him, he knew the target was already there, and in this instance, he was glad of it. Marg Piper and Hugo Vance he knew very little about, Richard had said they were part of Edmure's little circle though and so hearing their names he had expected it. That Edmure would send someone after him was no big surprise, him competing and coming after him personally though certainly was.

"Look the Bastard of Winterfell, or is it Casterly Rock." Edmure said haughtily.

"Ah, the Floppy fish has come with some friends, though I should have expected it. After all, you can't seem to manage things on your own, can you trout?" he said enjoying the angry glare Edmure gave him.

"We were only going to beat you a little, for that however it's going to be a lot." Marq said.

"Really, well you can't argue with a confident man." Jae said with a smirk.

"You should have kept to the squire's duels bastard, this is for big boys." Hugo Vance said.

"And you Ser should pick better friends, last time the floppy fish faced me he ended on his arse twice and that was without me even trying, what do you think I'll do to him now?" he said as he swung his sword and all three of them took a step back, Jae laughing as he looked at them.

While Marq and Hugo moved to face him Edmure held back, be it from fear or waiting to pick his moment Jae couldn't be sure, though he'd wager it was the former. With his sword in one hand and his knife in the other, he deflected both blows surprising the two men. He then decided to surprise them even more, spinning he caught Ser Marq across the arm and was then past them both and closer to Edmure.

He couldn't resist and so he made to move forward and tried not to laugh as Edmure tripped over his feet as he moved back. Turning back he ducked a blow from Hugo and jabbed the knife into his shoulder, the blunt blade connecting with bone sending a shockwave up Jae's arm as well as down Hugo's. With Edmure struggling to his feet and Hugo now backing off to allow his arm recover, it was left to him and Marq to have the fight.

Jae knew if Loras looked to him he'd think him a hypocrite, all the times he'd spoken to him of showing off in fights and now here he was and to all eyes, it would look as if he was doing the same. He hoped though that Jaime, Arthur, Walder, and others would see the method in what he was doing. He spun and jumped through the air, twisting to attack Marq's left side before spinning again to attack his right.

He then made it look as if he was doing the same again only to do a full instead of half turn in the air. Marg readying for him to attack his left leaving his right side open and Jae caught him hard, once, twice, three times. Hugo was coming fast from the left and Edmure from behind and he closed his eyes and looked to the sky, the door open and the eagle looking down. As he hit Marq once again, he could see them move in and he waited and waited and then rolled out of the way.

With Jae, not where he was but a few seconds earlier, Marq's blade caught Edmure hard and Edmure's own blow missed in return, Hugo's didn't as he followed through on his swing and caught Marq across the chest. In the confusion, Jae swept Marq's feet and caught Hugo with a shoulder and though he didn't catch Edmure as full as he wished, the kick did knock him further back.

"Yield." he said as he placed the blade to Marq's throat as he tried to get up.

"Aye, I yield.".

Jae didn't waste time, he moved to Hugo and watched as Edmure came running in. Waiting until he was close enough he judged the distance and once he was sure he threw the knife catching him flush on the head. With Edmure out of the fight, for now, it left him free to face Hugo and be it the shoulder he had hurt earlier or that the fight was gone from the man, he quickly seemed to give up.

"Yield?" he said holding the blade to him and Hugo quickly yielded.

Alone now with Edmure, he began to have fun, he'd feint and be so blatant about it that only a novice would fall for it and then he'd laugh as Edmure did. He'd leave himself open so that any competent swordsman would take advantage and then he'd shake his head when Edmure did not. What it looked like to those who were watching Jae could only imagine. But then as he looked around the field though he frowned, how long had he been playing with these fools he wondered as he swept Edmure's feet from under him.

"Yield.".

"Fuck you bastard.".

"Yield?" he said again and the way he shook his head reminded Jae of Walder and his hatred of vegetables, making him laugh even more loudly.

"I'll never yield to you bastard, never." Edmure said.

"Never say never trout." Jae said as he allowed Edmure up to his feet and looked at him "This could have been so easy."

Three times he spun and three times he got inside Edmure's guard, two of the hits were on either side of the fish's helm, the third one even harder on the top of it. As Edmure crumpled to the ground, Jae looked out to the stretcher-bearers and nodded as they came out. Grabbing his knife from the ground he walked towards the rest of the fighting and readied himself for a truer test.

**Walder.**

During his training with Arthur, he had learned the art of concentrating both on the man in front of you and on the man you were protecting. So despite what Jon had told him and the fact he was facing the Greatjon, Walder had his eyes on his king at all times. That the giant lord of the North had sought him out came as no surprise, the defeat still fresh in his mind.

"I think we need to dance again Ser Walder.".

"If you say so my lord." he said and moved his axe.

"I insist on it.".

He had heard people say the Mountain wielded his Greatsword like it was a short one and he had seen the chunk of metal that the Greatjon carried on his horse. While the tourney sword was nowhere near as impressive, it was still far larger than some of the other Greatswords and Walder wondered if it had been made special. The sound as it hit his axe seemed different too.

He swung hard and missed and only barely dodged the hit the Greatjon aimed at him in return, and like the last time they fought he knew this was going to be painful. Something the next blow proved as it caught him in the side and knocked him back a few feet. As the Greatjon swung again though he caught him twice, once with the blades of the axe and the second time with the shaft.

"It'll be my day today Walder." the Greatjon said laughing as he dodged his axe.

"Perhaps, as long as a Northman wins I'll be happy.".

"Aye, me too." the Greatjon said as their weapons clashed once again.

Just as the last time they fought it ended up coming down to strength when after a block from the Greatjon's blade they both ended up unarmed as the axe and the Greatsword fell to the ground. Unlike last time, however, the Greatjon didn't make a move to regain his sword, instead standing in front of him and making sure he couldn't get to his axe. He'd seen the Greatjon wrestle before, had heard from Lord Jaime that he'd done so years earlier when he and Jon had visited Last Hearth This though was anything but a wrestling match as the two of them came together and began to punch and kick the other. Walder swept the Greatjon's feet from under him and before he had a chance to celebrate the feat, he was pulled to the ground with him.

A head butt from the Greatjon had him staggering back allowing the man time to rise to his feet and he felt the kick in his side and hoped he'd not broken any of his ribs. Coughing and spluttering on the ground, he tried to get his bearing, watching as the Greatjon moved to his sword and feeling around for any weapon he could find. The stone was large and he waited until the man bent to pick up the sword, and as he turned to head back towards him he threw it.

"Fuck." the Greatjon said as he fell down on his arse, the force he'd landed with sending a vibration across the ground to where Walder was rising to his own feet.

He moved across and grabbed the Greatjon's sword and held to his neck, looking down to see how hurt the man was and relieved to see the smile on his face.

"Yield?".

"Aye, a hand?" The Greatjon asked and Walder helped him up.

"A good fight my lord." he said handing him the sword back.

"Aye, good fortune Walder, if you see my boy, knock him on his arse for me will ya?".

"Aye I will.".

Walder walked back to his axe and picked it up breathing heavily all the way. He looked to see Jon knock the trout out, laughing as he moved towards the rest of the fighting and soon he saw Jon following him. It was Jon who ended up facing the Smalljon, Walder finding himself laughing at the exchange.

"Who wants to face Goatsbane?".

"I'll face ya, you big fool." Jon shouted and he heard the Smalljon laugh.

"Where are ya lad, I can't see ya?" the Smalljon said his hands on his eyes as he looked around over Jon's head "Ah there you are all the way down there, why this isn't fair Jon.".

"I know, but I'll have to make do, should I put my hand behind my back do you think? Would that even the odds?" Jon said and he'd have loved to just stand, watch and listen.

"Ser Walder.".

"Ser Lyle." he said and the dance began again.

The Strongboar was faster than his father and stronger too and soon Walder began to realize that he may indeed have cracked a rib or two. It started to become harder to catch a breath and to swing his axe, he turned to look to see Jon dancing around the Smalljon, the man's blows not coming anywhere near him. Loras was facing a lord from the Stormlands and Dacey was facing off against Bronze Yohn. So when felt himself cough and he spat blood, he held up his hand.

"The day is yours Ser Lyle, we could fight and move some more but you'll win and.." he spat the blood out "It's a fucking tourney." he said and Ser Lyle laughed.

"It's not how I wished to take the day Ser Walder, but I'd rather the chance to face you unhurt, perhaps at the Rock sometime?".

"You can count on it Ser. I wish you good fortune for the rest of the day, Ser Lyle.".

"I thank you Ser Walder.".

He looked back to see Jon still fighting and he walked stiffly to the back, Robb, Cregan and Brienne standing there watching the event take place.

"Ser Walder?" Brienne asked concernedly.

"I think I broke a rib or two, I may need a maester." he said and he watched as his squire ran off.

"You are hurt?" Cregan asked.

"Aye, I think I stopped before it got worse." he said and was happy when the lad brought him some water to drink.

Brienne helped him to the tent and the Maester who was there confirmed the injury, he'd need to rest up for a few days and no physical work or sparring for a moon or so. The Maester saying that while he didn't think them broke, they were damaged and they'd need to heal.

"That's why you yielded Ser?" Brienne asked when the Maester had left them alone.

"Our king has far more important fights to come Brienne, I intend to be by his side and winning a tourney means far less than that.".

"Aye Ser, it does." she said and she helped him up as they both walked to the seats to watch the rest of the day.

**Dacey.**

Whether it was her showings in other fights or her being the Lady of Casterly Rock she wasn't sure, but the quality of opponent she faced was far better this time. Her first was Ser Patrek Mallister and she nodded and smiled before they began. The heir to Seagard had shown himself to be far different than his liege lord and was someone she considered a friend.

"Lady Dacey." Ser Patrek said.

"Ser Patrek." she replied.

"I figured if I were to get beat this day then better it be from a warrior I respect than to fall to someone lucky enough to catch me unawares." he said and she could relate to that.

"Even if it were a lady?" she asked with half a grin.

"To a lady such as yourself Lady Dacey, aye, shall we.".

Patrek was fast but she and her mace were faster and she didn't pull her blows in the exchanges. She blocked and then used the shaft or aimed for the shoulder and the arm, when the sword fell to the ground it was from repeated rather than single shots and she swore she saw the man smile as he yielded.

"The day is yours, my lady." Patrek said with a bow before he left.

Not that Dacey had a chance to enjoy her victory, as soon she found herself face to face with a knight from the Stormlands, though this one was far less friendly than Ser Patrek. He basically growled at her as he attacked with his morningstar and were it not for the battling swans on his sigil then she'd not even have known his name. Ser Balon Swann though being a decent hand with a morningstar should have kept to the archery and she soon began to find a rhythm.

That he had been rude didn't bother her, that he smirked at her did, and so she caught him hard on the shoulder and then on the opposite arm. She slammed her mace against his thigh and then his chest and lastly she caught him close to his elbow. The morningstar fell and she walked over and listened to him yield and then as she turned she heard him laugh.

"My lady I'd be honored to face you." Lord Yohn said and she nodded and moved towards him.

The last time she'd faced him she had the Smalljon with her and the lord had underestimated her greatly. This time she was alone and he was taking it far more seriously. He'd come prepared too, behind his back he carried his sword and in his hand, he held a mace and they began to fight.

The two maces crashed against each other and soon she got the edge, Lord Yohn may have practiced with a mace but on Bear Island, they were born with them in their hands. She was an artist and as she moved left and swung right or underhand the Bronze lord retreated. Dacey smiled when she took the mace from his hand and moved to take the win, only for the sword blow to catch her unawares, and before she knew it the blade was placed on her throat.

"Yield my lady?" Lord Yohn said and she almost shook her head, though it would have been in anger at herself.

"I yield my lord." she said and Bronze Yohn gave her a small bow before he walked away.

She had forgotten about the sword, so focussed had she been on the mace she'd forgotten about the sword. As she walked back she looked to see Loras running over to her, his day done as well.

"Who?" she asked.

"Ser Rolland Storm." he said though he didn't seem upset "You?".

"Bronze Yohn.".

The two of them looked back to the field, Ser Lyle was facing Ser Rolland, Bronze Yohn was now squaring off against Thoros, Ser Baelor was facing the Blackfish and Jon was facing the Smalljon. Two of the Kingsguard were facing off against each other and the other was facing Lord Tarly. She tried not to reflect that this was her poorest showing and instead she concentrated on Jon and the Smalljon, laughing as Goatsbane barely dodged an attack.

"Come, let's get to the back and try and watch the rest of this." she said and saw Loras nod.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Fighting against the Smalljon was fun, he was so easy to rile up and Jae was using all the lessons he'd had with Bronn to annoy him. It was causing him to put far too much power into his strokes and allowing for Jae to move him how he wished and to conserve his own energy.

"Did you really move this slow when we were younger?" Jae said as the Smalljon tried and failed to catch him with a swing.

"Stop fucking moving Snow." The Smalljon shouted.

"Why? Can't you catch me? I'd have thought you'd had all that practice with the goats." Jae said with a chuckle.

"Snow." he shouted and charged towards him.

Jae waited until he was close and at the last moment, he ducked and rolled, the Smalljon's swing going far over where he had just been and almost spinning the large man around. As he hurried to get back into position Jae used a reverse sweep and the Smalljon and his sword fell to the ground, both of them ending some distance from each other.

"Yield?" he asked and could see the surprise on the Smalljon's face.

"You cheeky little fucker, you did that on purpose." the Smalljon said with a laugh.

"I had too, you're very large." he said with a chuckle before holding his hand out.

"Go, beat the rest of the fuckers or me, and me da will beat the fuck out of you later on.".

Jae looked over the rest of the field, the Blackfish was fighting Ser Baelor and Bronze Yohn against Thoros, almost everyone seemed to have an opponent and then he heard a voice from behind him and turned to see Randyl Tarly standing there.

"It's to be you then?" Randyl said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"That it is Lord Tarly.".

"Very well, a bastard knight will have to do." the prickly lord said and Jae found himself face to face with a man he knew he'd need on his side.

His first instinct was to let the man win, to throw the match, and give Tarly a reason to think better of him but he knew more of Tarly than that. It would be far better to beat him easily than to allow him to win. When he found out the truth of him the defeat would be something he'd look on differently, a victory would be something he'd use against him.

Taking his stance he nodded and the lord came to him, the blow was powerful but easily deflected and he saw the look of surprise on Tarly's face. The next one was even harder but again he deflected it easily and he saw Tarly look at him a little more closely. The half helm he wore covered most of his face and he knew what he was about to do would annoy Arthur and Jaime. But after deflecting the third blow and moving quickly out of range, he reached up and took the helm off and threw it to the ground.

"What are you doing boy?" he heard Tarly say and Jae said nothing and just moved closer.

As the swords clashed he began to sing softly, not enough that it would carry but enough that Randyl Tarly would hear him loud and clear.

_High in the halls, _

_Of the kings that are gone._

He thrust his sword and forced Randyl to step back the lord looking at him oddly.

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts,_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found._

He spun and caught the lord across the arm before spinning the other way and almost catching the other side.

_And the ones who had loved her the most._

He began to move faster now as the Lord looked at him, his blows coming left, then right, then right again, a spin and a swipe from the side forcing Randyl further on the defensive.

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long._

_She couldn't remember their names,_

His sword moved so fast that Randyl couldn't see what was a feint and what was an actual strike, some getting through and others being barely deflected.

_They spun her around on the damp old stones,_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain._

Jae spun and jumped with his blade, the sword catching Randyl more and more as the Lord looked at him, with a final spin he caught the Lord's arm forcing him to turn slightly, and then he took his legs from under him.

_And she never wanted to leave._

"Yield my lord." he said to the Lord with his sword pointed to his neck. Jae's smiling face looking down at him and he saw it then, the recognition, Randyl's eyes going wide.

"I yield." Randyl said as Jae leaned down to help him to his feet.

"Ser Richard Lonmouth will contact you, my lord, there is much we must speak on, about my father." he said softly and saw Randyl nod vigorously.

After helping him up Jae took the cheers from the crowd and moved to where the last few fights were taking place. Thoros had beaten Bronze Yohn and was facing the Blackfish and Ser Richard had beaten Ser Arys and was facing Ser Rolland who had defeated the Strongboar, leaving Jae with no opponent.

Closing his eyes he took a knee and went looking for the doors and found more than one, the wolves were busy and so it was birds he went to. All through the stands people were speaking of the fights and making wagers on who would win and he was happy to hear some speaking of him. He flew over the grounds and looked down at the fights below him and watched as Thoros blade came dangerously close to the Blackfish's face and as Ser Richard yielded to Ser Rolland.

As soon as the Kingsguard walked away Jae stood up and walked over to the giant Bastard of Nightsong, looking up at the man even from a distance away.

"Ser Rolland." he said with a nod when he reached the knight.

"Ser Jon." the knight said back to him.

"May the best bastard win Ser." he said with a smile and heard the man laugh.

"Aye, good fortune to you Ser Jon.".

"You too Ser.".

Ser Rolland was faster than the Smalljon and unlike with his friend from the North the last thing Jon wished was to make this man angry. Instead, he relied even more on his speed, moving in and out of his guard and ducking, jumping, spinning, and rolling to avoid being hit. After a few moments, he saw how frustrated the giant knight was getting and though his own blows were landing they were having no effect.

He then took a risk which almost cost him the match, moving fast to make the knight have to constantly readjust. he aimed to throw him off balance. Unfortunately, a leg sweep wouldn't work and he knew he'd need to push him and it needed to be timed just right, it wasn't. Whether it was still him being linked to the bird somehow or a sixth sense he couldn't be sure, all he knew was it saved him and so instead of the punch knocking him out. it only grazed him.

Not that it didn't hurt or knock him to the ground, but he remained conscious and when Ser Rolland walked over to him, he saw the opening and took it. As he reached him and went to place his sword to his neck Jae pushed himself and slid forward ending up between the men's legs, once there he aimed his punch upwards. He felt the weight of the man as he fell on him and it winded him for a moment, the knife held to Ser Rolland's neck getting him the yield and making Ser Rolland roll off him.

"Well fought lad." Ser Rolland said as he held his balls in his two hands, his strangled voice in complete contrast to the smile on his face.

"I thank you Ser." he said as he got up and felt the blood from his eye, the gauntlet having somehow caught him on the scar.

Jae shook his head and the tie from his hair fell loose, he then reached his hand up to the cut and felt the blood drip into his palm. He looked over to see Thoros walk away and figured that he had lost to the Blackfish, though he couldn't see the other man anywhere. Looking again he saw that Thoros was walking over to a bag and taking out a fresh sword and he watched as the red priest lit up the blade, the flames burning brightly as he moved toward him.

Ser Rolland was helped off the field and Jae stood there and waited for the red priest to come and face him, shaking his head to feel the blood slowing down, though it still dripped from his eye. He looked to the crowd and raised his hand up and heard them cheer, whether they were happy he was fit to continue or just wished to see another match though he couldn't be sure.

"My prince, shall we." Thoros said softly his smile beaming as he looked at him and Jae smiled back at him, glad he'd spoken so low.

"We shall." he said and they began to fight.

The blade came close to him and yet he never feared it, the heat not even registering, and soon he began to get the upper hand. Thoros's strikes were precise and strong but without the threat of the flames, they weren't nearly as effective. So little did he fear the flames that when it came near his face he didn't even flinch and it was Thoros who did instead of he. The red priest almost dropping his sword and then Jae knocking it to the ground a moment later.

"Yield?" he asked and Thoros nodded looking at him with a strange expression.

"You truly are his chosen." Thoros said and Jae didn't understand what he meant by that, at least until he looked to the sword on the ground.

The flames burned far brighter than they had when Thoros had set the sword alight, the heat also could now be felt from where they stood. As he moved to the blade he saw his blood drip on it and the flame grew brighter still. He kicked the sand over it and was relieved when it went out and he turned to look to the crowd.

"The winner of the melee, Ser Jon Snow." he heard the Herald say, and yet in his mind, he was thinking back to the flames and wondering what they had looked like to those in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next as people react to the melee Jae meets with some loyalists and Cat meets with her children before a run-in with Jae. Willas steps in once again to help Sansa and an arrival from Dorne makes plans to carry out a terrible act.
> 
> So I'll be running a little behind next week, all chapters will be up on the day but maybe late in the day like this one.


	103. I Am of the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As people react to the melee, Jae puts some plans together, Cat meets with her children and Willas steps in once again to help Sansa, while a vistor from Dorne plans a terrible act.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She like the rest of the crowd cheered when Jon took the day, the king probably the loudest of them all. But unlike the others, she cheered almost as much out of relief he hadn't been harmed as she had for the win itself, though soon she found herself frowning and looking worriedly as Jon took the plaudits. The cut over his eye looked deep to her, the blood on his face almost making her cry out.

Had her grandmother and Sansa not grabbed her hands she was sure she would have, instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before looking back at her husband. Jon she found was looking up to her, a smile on his face and she hoped that meant the injury wasn't too serious. As the king stood up Margaery looked around at the others, Lord Jaime and the Lannister's seemed unconcerned as did her grandmother. Joy like her and Sansa seemed the most worried of them all.

"Congratulations lad, well done and well worth the wait." the King said with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you, your grace." Jon said and as the crowd cheered once more he looked back up to her, and then nodded as he turned to leave.

She was glad the day was over with and as the crowd began to disperse she grabbed Sansa's hand, and with her grandmother and their guards, they made their way to the tents. A little in front of her she could see the Lannister's doing the same thing, Joy almost dragging her father to get there even more quickly. Margaery couldn't help but smile at that, knowing that the girl would give Jon a piece or her mind just as much as she and Sansa would.

Arriving at the tent she saw Lord Jaime walk back out of it and heading off to where his wife was changing. Nervously she stepped inside to see Joy sitting watching closely as the Maester checked the wound and Sansa looked to her and nodded before she rushed over. She was happy to see Loras come directly to her and her grandmother, her brother not looking worried at all, which made her even more relieved.

"He is well sister, a small cut, nothing to worry about." Loras said and she looked to see if he was just telling her what she wished to hear.

"You're sure Loras?" she asked, having not been able to judge if that was what he was doing.

"I'm positive, it won't even leave a bigger scar Marge, it's the old one just reopening." he said and she looked on as Jon was making Joy laugh at something he said.

It took sometime before she got the chance to even get close to him, Joy, Sansa, Gerion, Genna, and Prince Tommen all crowding him and leaving her a little out of the circle. Soon though people began to move, Jon looking to Ser Barristan who took Prince Tommen from the tent, the Maester leaving, and then once it was only people who knew the truth Jon got up and walked over to her.

Feeling his arms around her she felt herself relax into them before she moved him back so she could see the cut for herself. It looked far too deep for her liking and the stitches the Maester had used to close it made it look even worse. She saw Jon try to smile reassuringly at her but felt her anger rise, he'd been stupid, he had removed his helm and taken a serious risk of being badly harmed.

"Why, why did you take your helm off, you know better than that Jon, what were you thinking?" she said the anger in her voice far more pronounced than she had expected.

"I...didn't mean to, I mean I meant to but I thought I'd have time to put it back on." he said apologetically.

"But you didn't Jon, you risked far too much, even after promising me you would not." she said and even though it hurt to see him look at her that way, she felt he deserved her rebuke.

"I'm sorry Marge, truly, I had a plan, I saw an opening and I'm sorry.".

"What if it had been worse Jon, what if you'd been hurt worse, how do you think I'd feel?" she said, and had she looked around her she'd have laughed, as in the overcrowded tent people tried to give them some privacy.

"I know, I am sorry Marge, I didn't think." Jon said his eyes looking into hers for forgiveness or at least acceptance of what he did and she found she wasn't ready to do either just yet.

"No Jon, you did not." she said as she looked at him and then turned to walk away, his hand reaching for hers which she ignored.

She knew she was overreacting, he'd not been hurt seriously, and deep down she knew he had a reason for taking his helm off and she wondered what that reason was. Her heart was beating fast though at the thoughts of what could have happened to him, of how badly he could have been hurt. As she walked back with her grandmother and her guards, Sansa staying with her brother, for now, she felt she'd at least made her displeasure and worry clear.

"You did very well in there Margaery." her grandmother said.

"Did I?" she asked not sure if she was doing the right thing or if she had overreacted.

"You did, he needs to learn that it's not just himself he risks so, it's you too. Where he goes you follow even if you can't take the field beside him, he carries you with him does he not?".

"He does grandmother, always." she said looking to her grandmother who smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Then he needs to be aware of this and your rebuke will work far better than any of the others he'll get this day.".

"Others?" she asked.

"Oh there will be others, he's not faced mine yet." her grandmother said and Margaery smirked at that, having been on the end of one or two from her grandmother herself.

They arrived back at their Manse to find her father, mother, and Willas had all arrived a good deal before them. Willas coming over to see how she was and Margaery not really in the mood to explain her feelings to anyone else just now. Instead, she looked to her grandmother who sent her on her way, and then she left and went to her room.

Laying down on her bed and finding the tears coming soon afterward, though whether she cried over fighting with Jon or out of relief he wasn't seriously harmed she wasn't sure. By the time Sansa came back to the manse she was far more composed and when her friend came to see her, Margaery was eager to find out if Jon had said anything after she left.

"How was he after I'd gone Sansa?" she asked biting her lip.

"Upset I think, he was quiet, only really speaking to Joy and to Ser Arthur." Sansa said.

"Did he not speak to you?" she asked.

"No, he did, he was apologetic, but he was quiet, I think what you said…" Sansa said before she interrupted.

"I'm sorry Sansa, I didn't mean..".

"No, you were right, someone needed to say it to him, he needed to hear it and I'm glad he heard it from you." Sansa said determinedly.

"You are?" she asked.

"Aye, it had to be you Marge, you out of all of us.".

They spoke a little more then, Sansa telling her no one else was harmed and asking her if she'd be going to the feast that night, Margaery confirming they would. She asked Sansa had she been to see her mother yet, her friend shaking her head and she knew better than to push it just then. Sansa had confided in her about her feelings for her mother and how she'd still not forgiven her over what she had said, though Margaery knew she wished to.

When the knock came to the door she thought for the briefest moment that it would be Jon she'd see when she opened it. Finding her grandmother there instead and trying not to laugh at the putout look on her face when her expression had obviously changed.

"Grandmother?".

"A note from the queen, you're invited to tea on the morrow." her grandmother said and Margery nodded, something she would have to endure unfortunately she thought as she looked at the note.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Joy had been angry with him, Jaime, Gerion, Genna too, but from Joy, it was so rare that it had taken him aback. To hear her tell him off so simply and directly and to see the expression of worry in her face had cut him deeply. More so than any words he could have heard ever from Jaime, he found to his surprise. So when Margaery arrived he had been glad of it and had needed her more than ever right then.

That she had been as angry at him as Joy was didn't surprise him, if anything he'd expected it. What he hadn't expected was that he'd not be able to remove that anger, to calm her down and reassure her. Nor that she would express it so clearly, that she then just walked away had hurt and he knew then just how much he'd fucked up. That it hadn't been deliberate was no excuse, he had taken his helm off thinking he'd get the chance to put it back on, he didn't and things could have gone much worse.

"I know, don't." he said to Arthur as they walked from the tent.

"Jon.".

"I know Daemon, nothing you can say to me right now will make me feel better, or make me feel worse, I know." he said and thankfully Arthur nodded.

As they walked through the streets to the tavern he felt him coming toward him and turned to see Ghost racing ahead of Jors who was trying in vain to keep up. He was glad the white wolf slowed down before he got to him, had he not then he'd have knocked him some distance, such was his momentum.

Reaching down to rub his fur Jae felt a sense of peace come over him, an easing of his troubled heart and he knelt down to look into the wolf's eyes.

"Thank you Ghost." he whispered and then chuckled when Ghost licked his face, even Arthur laughing a little.

The rest of the walk to the tavern was far more pleasant, Jae feeling in a much lighter mood and more and more people looking to him and Ghost and pointing him out to others. He could hear the voices and the hushed whispers as they passed.

"The White Wolf".

"Ser Jon.".

"He won the melee, do you think he'll give up that prize also?".

By the time they entered the tavern he had heard them all and even were it not already his plan for the coin, it would have been then. They took a seat and waited, Richard's man seeing them and getting up to go fetch him while they waited. Jae, Jors, and Arthur having a drink while Ghost was given some meat to eat. He never saw Richard enter only the same man from before who spoke to the serving girl and sent her over.

"Perhaps you'd prefer to drink in private Ser Jon?" the girl asked with a smile and Jon nodded.

Once upstairs he found Richard already waiting and leaving Ghost at the door, he, Arthur, and Jors took a seat and Jae began to get ready to tell them about Tarly and why he'd removed his helm.

"Your injury, it's not serious?" Richard asked.

"No Richard, just a flesh wound." he said with a soft smile.

"You were incredibly out there Jon, the crowd, the things they said about you." Richard said proudly.

"I, my helm Richard, I took it off for a reason, one I've not told Arthur or Jaime about just yet." he said and Arthur looked to him.

"Jon?" Arthur asked.

"Tarly, Richard, I wish you to meet with him." he said and saw Arthur look to Richard and then both of them to him.

"You told him?" Arthur asked.

"Not exactly, I gave him enough clues to work it out and then I told him of Richard and that I was my father's son." he said and waited for the inevitable argument.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"What?" he said confusedly.

"How did you give him clues, the helm I get, but that wouldn't have been enough." Richard asked.

"I sang." he said and Richard laughed loudly while Arthur just looked at him.

"Aye, that'd it do it, gods I wish I could have seen Randyl's face." Richard said still laughing.

"Richard." Arthur said shaking his head.

"Aye I know Arthur, it was reckless and the melee was no place for it, but it doesn't change that it's done now and we've to deal with it does it?" Richard said.

"I had to tell him, beating him wouldn't have done me any good, losing to a bastard, no this needed to be done." Jae said and Arthur just looked at him.

"I'll speak to Randyl, once he knows the truth he'll be on your side Jon, you'll need to tell Olenna though." Richard said.

"Aye, I will. Richard the loyalist houses, who can we trust?".

"Other than who we have already, I think Celtigar and Sunglass though I'd speak to them after the tourney and have made plans to. I'd not risk the Grafton's in the Vale nor the Riverlands houses just yet." Richard said.

"How much of the Riverlands do you think Richard?" Jae asked.

"I think Mallister, Blackwood, Bracken, Whent, and maybe Mooton." Richard said and Arthur looked at him incredulously.

"You think them all?" Arthur asked.

"Aye, we've done a decent job with them as for Edmure, well after today." Richard laughed.

"I wish to speak to some of the others Richard, is Raymun here, Monford?" Jae asked and Richard nodded "I'll speak to Olenna about the Reach and I think I need to tell the Greatjon." he said and both men looked to him.

"Is that wise Jon?" Arthur asked.

"It's needed Arthur, I'll leave it until we're ready to leave, it'll be the last thing I do but I need to tell him.".

"As you say Jon." Arthur said though he didn't seem convinced.

"Dorne, can we get a message to Oberyn quickly?" Jae asked looking to Richard who nodded before replying.

"Aye, just Oberyn or Tyrion too?".

"Both."

"I'll see it done. Your uncle, Jon, he's to marry, the letters are to arrive in the next day or so." Richard said.

"Tyrion?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Eddard." Richard said and the smile got bigger.

"The letters, for Sansa and Robb?".

"You and Bran too, I think he wishes to marry as soon as you can all get North." Richard said.

"I can't go, Richard, much though I want to, I cannot. Can you get a letter to him before they arrive?".

"Aye, I'll see it done.".

They made their way back to the Manse after speaking some more, Jae heading straight to talk to Jaime and the others while Arthur and Jors followed, Walder soon relieving Jors as his guard. He knew they'd be heading to the feast very soon and he hoped he'd see and be able to speak to Margaery there. Trying to keep busy for most of the day so he'd forget how he'd hurt her was not being something he was entirely successful with.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Catelyn.**

Things hadn't gone to plan since she'd arrived, they'd been welcomed well enough, though by Jon Arryn and not the king. Lysa had seemed at first to be happy to see them and then almost as quickly it seemed she really wasn't. Petyr had been far too busy to speak to properly and while she understood it, she was annoyed by it also. Then when she heard her children had arrived she looked forward to seeing them and waited for them to come to her.

That she was still waiting for one of them annoyed her greatly, Robb had come to see her briefly only, hugging her and promising they'd speak once the melee was over with. Bran had come with her uncle and while Brynden had made it clear he had no wish to be there, her son had almost run to her and she found herself almost weeping when she saw him.

"_Look at you, look how much you've grown." she said kissing his cheek._

"_I'm a squire now mother, I've need to grow." he said and even his voice made him seem much older to her._

"_You like it though? Being a squire for my uncle, you enjoy it?" she asked and he nodded enthusiastically._

"_Very much so mother, I'll be a knight one day, like Jon." he said, and though she frowned she held her tongue, for now, her uncle watching far too closely for her to tell Bran the truth about the bastard._

"_You'll come eat with me won't you?" she asked hopefully._

"_Of course mother." he said with a smile and she kissed his cheek once again._

Sansa had shown no sign of coming to see her and hadn't even acknowledged her when she saw her, instead rushing off to the bastard once the melee was over. Cat had known where she was going and that the Rose of Highgarden and the Queen of Thorns went with her only made her feel worse. Though that was nothing new whenever it came to the bastard and he more than anyone was ruining her visit here.

"_He did what?" she said loudly when Lysa told her what had happened._

"_He convinced the king to allow Prince Tommen to be his squire." Lysa said and both she and Edmure looked at their sister as if she'd lost her mind._

"_How? he's a bastard, how could the king, how could Jon have allowed this?" Edmure asked._

"_The prince has gotten it into his mind that Ser Jon is the greatest knight in the realm, that he's Duncan the Tall come again, always with tales of how he wishes to squire for the bastard, Petyr says." Lysa said looking to her._

"_But the king would never allow him, surely he wouldn't?" she asked._

"_Hah, the king cares only for what he cares for Cat, he's a savage, the bastard wagered he'd win both the melee and the joust with Prince Tommen as his squire." Lysa said._

"_And the king allowed his son to squire over a wager?"._

"_Aye." Lysa said._

"_Then we'll have to ensure he doesn't win won't we." Edmure said with a smirk._

Yet she had watched on in horror as the bastard had shamed her brother once again. That he had then gone on to beat Lord Tarly and others on his way to winning the thing, only making her day worse. Unlike Edmure she knew that out on the field was not where Jon Snow would be humbled, she'd tried that herself only to see her plans foiled. No to humble someone with no breeding you needed to show them up amongst their betters.

So as she dressed for the feast that night she began to try and see how she would do so, what way she could have him show his true colors in front of the king. While Lysa said that Prince Tommen was only to squire for him during the tourney, Cat feared she'd be wrong. If the prince was already enamored with the bastard then him winning would only strengthen the prince's resolve.

Her mind refused not to go to where she knew it would, the plan becoming far too clear in her mind and she wondered how he always seemed to know things, how he was always able to foil her own plans. She'd make a move and he'd counter and she had no idea how he managed it each time. He'd taken Robb and Sansa from her and ruined her plans for their matches. She'd with Petyr's help foiled is plans for Bran and in turn, had gotten a match with a princess for her son.

But just like with Robb and the Rose of Highgarden, the bastard was one step ahead once again. Countering Bran and Myrcella by getting close to the prince and she began to see the paths opening up ahead of her. Bran would stop him taking Winterfell from Robb, his marriage to the crown would see that route blocked to the bastard.

Would a prince who fell under a bastard's spell trump that in the same way the bastard's friendship with the Tyrell's son had? Would he use Prince Tommen to rise beyond his station? Would he kill one prince to see another one crowned?. Given the nature of bastards she was sure he would and so as she readied herself and made her way to the feast, she hoped to stop it before it was too late.

"Cat you look beautiful as always." Petyr said as Edmure led her into the Great Hall.

"Thank you Petyr, will you be sitting with us?" she asked with a smile.

"Would that I could Cat, unfortunately, I must sit with the Lord of the Vale, protocol." he said and she was glad to see he looked as upset by it as she.

"Perhaps we can speak later?" she asked and he smiled as he kissed her hand.

"It would be my pleasure, Cat.".

They made their way to the seats and she looked around at the other tables, they sat with the other houses of the Riverlands as did each region with their own, other than the North who sat with the West. She had hoped Robb would sit with her but he sat with the Manderly's and the Umbers and that they all sat at the Lannister table made her ire rise. That the Lannister's hadn't arrived yet gave her hope that they may not but she knew it was a vain one.

Sansa sat laughing with Lady Margaery and her daughter looked every inch the lady that she was, even the Rose of Highgarden not comparing in Cat's mind. Though the fact that she'd not even turned and acknowledged her presence was annoying, as was the fact that she sat in the hall with three of her children, separate but together.

"The Lannisters." Edmure whispered and she watched as they walked in.

Lord Jaime was holding his wife's hand and behind him, each of them was walking. When she saw the bastard she felt a moment's happiness upon seeing the wound on his eye and then it was gone. The thoughts of how easy it would have made her life if that wound was just a little deeper, more thoughts of regret than joy. She heard the whispers as people spoke of him, comparing him to far better men than he.

"Just like the bold.".

"Or Lord Jaime".

"No, The Sword of the Morning, I tell you now, we've not seen the likes of him since Ser Arthur.".

She felt her anger rise and was glad she wasn't holding a wine glass in her hand as she feared she'd crush it between her fingers. Plastering a smile on her face in case anyone was looking her way, she waited until they sat down, and then only a moment later they all had to rise when the king arrived. Sitting back down her fingers began to drum against the table and her mind raced a million miles a second. Cat struggling through thoughts of trying to come up with a way to show the bastard for who he truly was.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She had to stifle her laugh when she saw Margery look to Jon, her friend had calmed since earlier that day and she knew that Margaery felt some embarrassment at how she'd acted. Though Sansa felt her entirely justified and she had probably beaten her to the punch. While she'd been proud he'd won and happy that no one had been seriously injured, she'd been furious with Jon also.

Now though she wished to enjoy herself and so she sat at the table and found she was, even if it was at her friend's expense. Willas too seemed to be having fun as he noticed where she was looking. The table they'd been put at was almost on the opposite side of the room from Jon's, though there was nothing in between them but empty space. So from where they sat, they had an unobstructed view of where Jon sat and from her vantage point, she could see both Margaery and Jon making doe eyes at each other.

"You should speak to him." she whispered to Margaery.

"I'm still angry with him." Margaery said and Sansa resisted the urge to giggle.

"No you're not." she said.

"I should be." Margaery replied.

"Will you dance with him?" Sansa asked and she saw Margaery's eyes light up.

"I can't go to him Sansa, he has to come to me." Margaery said and Sansa nodded

"Could you not ask him, as the winner of the melee it would not be improper for a lady to ask him to dance, would it?." Sansa said but she could see that wasn't what Margaery was worried about.

"Will you speak to him for me, ask him to ask me?" Margaery said almost pleadingly.

"Aye, I will." she said with a smile which was returned.

She looked around the room and waved back when Bran waved to her, looking over to see him happy to be sitting with her granduncle. When she turned to see the Riverlands table she found her mother's eyes on her and though she wanted nothing more than just turn way, she instead gave a small smile. Her mother smiled back at her before Sansa turned around and then the king stood up and the room quietened.

"Ser Jon, come forward your king wishes to speak to you." the king said loudly and Sansa and the rest of their table looked as Jon got up from his seat and walked to stand in front of the king.

"Your grace, your grace?" Jon said with a bow as he looked first to the king and then the queen.

"A war wound, Ser Jon?" the king said pointing to her brother's eye.

"A reminder not to remove a helm, your grace." Jon said to laughs.

"You did a fine job out there Ser Jon, just as you said you would, entertained me and all in this room, is that not right?" the king said and she heard the sounds of people agreeing and some cheers.

"I owe it all to my squire, your grace. Prince Tommen told me who to watch out for, is that not true, my prince?" Jon said and she watched as Prince Tommen seemed to puff up and smile broadly at Jon.

"It is Ser Jon, I did as a squire is supposed to for his knight." the prince said and she heard as people cheered for the prince then, Sansa smiling as Jon gave the credit away.

"An excellent job son, a good knight needs a good squire and you've proved yourself true." the king said and Sansa wasn't sure what it was she heard in the king's voice, though she could see in his face that he was full of pride for the boy.s

"We'll do just as well in the joust, won't we Ser Jon?" Tommen said and she heard the chuckles around the room, people laughing with and not at the prince.

"With your help, aye, we will, my prince." Jon said and Robert laughed.

"My Lord's, My Ladies, I give you the winner of the melee Ser Jon and his squire, my son Prince Tommen Baratheon." the king said bidding the prince to rise.

She like everyone else cheered loudly and she laughed when she saw Jon look to Prince Tommen and shrug his shoulders, the prince laughing as he took his seat. Jon bowed to the king and queen and went back to take his own and then the feast began. Even through the meal, Margaery kept looking to Jon's table and Sansa was glad when it was over, getting up from her seat and immediately walking over to speak to her brothers.

Robb was being led to the floor by Wynafred and she knew had she moved but a little later then Jon would be dancing with Joy, instead though she made it to him first and practically dragged him out onto the dance floor. Joy just simply looking to Cregan who took her hand and soon even Wylla was dancing. She smiled when she saw Loras go to ask Margaery to dance and even more so when she saw how Jon's eyes followed his friend all the way.

"She wishes you to ask her to dance." she said as they began to move to the song.

"I don't know if we should, she's angry with me besides it was one thing to dance with her once, more than once and people may speak." he said and she pinched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Jon asked looking to her.

"For being an idiot, don't think Margaery is the only one annoyed with you over today Jon.".

"Sansa." he said softly.

"No, we'll deal with my annoyance at a later time. Now you'll ask her to dance and no one here will think anything of the winner of the melee dancing with a lady, no one Jon, do you understand?" she said staring at him and as he began to laugh she was about to say something to him, only for him to kiss her cheek.

"It seems I'm surrounded by cleverer people than I." he said and she looked at him when he kissed her cheek again "Thanks little sister.".

They danced a little more and she found herself looking to her mother's table, the frown clear on her face and soon Jon noticed where she was looking.

"Have you spoken to her?" he asked.

"No.".

"Sansa?".

"I don't know what to say to her, Jon, I don't know what I feel about her." she said looking to him.

"She's your mother Sansa, trust me if I could speak to my own." he said sadly.

"Oh Jon." she leaned in and hugged him all thoughts of dancing gone for now.

"Go speak to her, see if you can clear up what it is between you.".

"And if we can't?" she asked worriedly.

"Then it won't be because you didn't try Sansa, it'll be because of your mother, or because what she's done is something she feels no shame for.".

"Aye, I'll talk to her, and Margaery?".

"Aye, I'll do the same little sister." he said and she smiled when the dance ended.

Nervously she made her way to her mother's table, her uncle sitting there looking at Jon as he moved to Margaery and she wondered if he'd stay anything to her about him. He didn't, instead, he just smiled at her and welcomed her to their table and then moved to leave her sitting with her mother.

"Mother.".

"Sansa, it's so good to see you, let me look at you, my sweet girl, look at you, look how you've grown.

"It's good to see you mother." she said though still a little stiffly.

"You too Sansa." her mother said smiling at her.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Ser Gerold Dayne.**

**The Darkstar**.

He'd arrived when the melee was already decided, the competition having taken place that day and he had missed out. That it was the Bastard of Winterfell that had won it was a surprise, the boy surely too young to beat that particular field. It annoyed him a little that they'd been delayed as he knew he could have taken that prize but for the weather. Them having to shelter an extra night depriving him of the chance to test his mettle against the boy.

Hearing people speak of him only made Gerold keener to see him for himself and when they compared him to Arthur he felt his jealousy rise. He was to be the next Sword of the Morning, to be the one people spoke of in hushed whispers, not some bastard who got lucky. Making his way to the feast that night he looked forward to seeing his target and to planning her fall, though once there it was the bastard he found himself focussing on.

"Is he really that good?" he asked the marcher lords he sat with.

"Better than they say." Lord Beric said.

"You fought him my lord?" he asked and Beric smiled as he looked to Thoros who sat beside him.

"Aye, fought him when he was but a babe, you heard of the tourney of Lannisport, that lad won the squire's duels there and then the one in king's landing and Highgarden. Ser Jon is unmatched Ser Gerold, barring Lord Jaime and the Bold, I doubt there's anyone even close." Lord Beric said and Gerold felt his temper rise.

"Or maybe he's just not faced a worthy opponent yet." he said with an almost growl.

"You think yourself such a man?" Thoros asked.

"I know I'm such a man." he said with a smile.

Watching as the bastard was giving plaudits by the king only increased his annoyance but it was what happened a little later which really made him take notice. Ser Jon danced with a red-headed girl who he found out was his sister and then Gerold watched as he walked to the table and asked the Rose of Highgarden to dance. Looking at the two of them out on the dance floor he began to grin to himself, two birds with one stone he thought as he watched them move.

He had seen that look in Arianne's face when they danced, lustful, eager, either the bastard had already plucked the golden rose's maidenhead or she wished he would, either would suffice. For Gerold killing her was a means to an end, he would take only the pleasure he got from achieving that end, or at least that's what he thought. Now though knowing he was taking something away from Jon Snow that he cared about, well that was just a bonus.

"Does Ser Jon know the lady well?" he asked Lord Beric who looked at him oddly.

"Her brother squired for Lord Jaime with Ser Jon." Beric said a few moments later.

"Ah that explains them dancing." he said with a smile which seemed to put Beric at ease.

He had planned to do some recognizance first, to find the perfect time to put the rose in the ground. He wondered now if perhaps he could find them together, see them both at the same time, put her down and face Jon Snow, would he be that lucky?. Should he take that risk? Or should he let Jon Snow know after it was done, let him find out it was he who took his love from him? That would be best he felt, the boy would seek him out and challenge him and his victory would be more public then.

Today they'd celebrate the winner of the melee, soon they'd be speaking his name. If Ser Jon was as good as they said then the man who beat him would only rise by doing so. Build a legend on killing a legend, it would have been what he would have done had Arthur lived. To challenge him and see him fall and to take Dawn for his own, to beat the Sword of the Morning and then become the Sword, maybe this road would lead there too.

"What's your name?" he asked the dark-skinned girl as he sat in the brothel that night.

"Alayaya." the girl said smiling as she took the seat beside him "Yours?".

"You can call me The Darkstar." he said as he looked at her

"The Darkstar?".

"I am of the night." he said with a grin as he took out some coins.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Willas.**

He disliked feasts and much preferred to eat alone with his family, though his father rarely allowed them to do so. More than the crowds though it was the dancing he really hated, to have to sit there while others took to the floor was hard for him to face. Willas didn't begrudge those who danced and he enjoyed seeing the smiles on his sister's and Sansa's faces when they did so, more he wished he could join them or be the one to make them smile.

Still, he was happy to see his sister in a far better mood than she had been, Jon speaking softly in her ear as they danced. His grandmother he knew had told Margaery to be wary of appearances but he knew his sister and Jon needed this and looking to his grandmother it was clear that so did she. Looking around the room he couldn't see Sansa anywhere and he began to worry about her, standing up he nodded to his guards and was ready to move from the table when his grandmother spoke.

"Willas?" she asked.

"Sansa, grandmother." he said and she nodded at him as he walked away.

Glancing up at the high table he saw the prince was sitting there and he found himself glad of that at least and when he looked to the Riverlands table and saw that Lady Catelyn was speaking to her oldest son. He checked the room once more trying to see if there was anyone else Sansa would be with that was missing and he found he couldn't see anyone he could think of.

With another nod to his guards, they left the Great Hall and began to walk the corridors, and it was the sound of the voices that led him to where she was. Moving as fast as he could he walked in their direction and found the doors to the balcony open, and listened as he moved closer.

"Your mother is only looking out for your best interests Lady Sansa." the voice said.

"Is she Lord Baelish, truly, how?" Sansa asked.

"By warning you of your half brother's true intent my lady, warning you before it's too late." Littlefinger said.

"My brother Lord Baelish, my brother, not my half brother, my brother." Sansa said angrily.

"Of course my lady, I was just repeating what your mother calls him.".

"Were you my lord, were you indeed?".

"Lady Sansa I fear we've gotten off on the wrong foot, I have no issue with Ser Jon, however, your mother believes and the good book tells us so does it not, that bastards are covetous by nature, is that not so?".

"Is it my lord, I find I've no interest in my mother's view of the good book, and since you mean less to me than she does, why would I have any interest in yours?" Sansa said and Willas found himself almost chuckling.

"Lady Sansa I meant no offense." Littlefinger said.

"Yet I am offended all the same Lord Baelish, perhaps it's for the best if you leave me to my own devices." Sansa said and he could hear the sigh from the Master of Coin from here.

"As you wish my lady, forgive me for the interruption." Littlefinger said and walked away from her.

He saw the angered look on the man's face as he walked from the balcony and then the practiced smile appeared once he saw Willas.

"Lord Willas." Littlefinger said as he looked at him and then turned to look back at the balcony "I'm afraid Lady Sansa is most upset." the smile now even more pronounced.

"I'm sure she's feeling far better now my lord." he said and saw the little grimace before Littlefinger walked away.

Willas walked to the balcony to find Sansa leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around herself. At first, he thought she was crying and he moved instinctively towards her before he looked closer and saw what it was she was doing.

"Are we a wolf or a little bird today?" he asked and she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him standing there.

"A wolf, today I'm a wolf." Sansa said.

"Do you want to speak about it?" he asked and she just shook her head.

"Very well." he said moving closer towards her.

He stood beside her with his guards standing outside the door, unlike the other night with Joffrey tonight it seemed to have taken more out of her. Then she'd been glad to see him because she feared what the prince may do and she was alone, now something had clearly happened which had upset her. During their talks, Sansa had told him many things about her mother and what she thought of Jon.

She'd explained how it made her feel and looking at her now and given what Littlefinger had said, something along those lines had clearly happened again. As strong as she was, as clever as she was, Sansa was still a very young girl. He reached out and took her hand in his and watched as she looked at it, and as he held it and stood silently beside her, Sansa began to cry.

"Hush, hush." he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Why does she hate him so? Why can't she see what I see, what everyone sees?".

"I don't know Sansa, but she's not you and you'll never be her." he said as she sobbed against his chest.

"I won't, I won't, I'll never be like her, never." she said and he stroked her hair and waited until she calmed down.

Once she had he took out his handkerchief and gave it to her so she could wipe her eyes. Sansa looking up to him and he nodding to tell her that she'd not made a mess. As they walked back to the Great Hall he felt her steps slow and he stopped and looked down at her.

"We don't have to go inside if you don't want, we could go back to the Manse if that's your wish?.".

"No, I want to sit with my brother, will you sit with me?" she asked.

"Of course." he said and was glad to see her smile.

He saw her mother glare at him when he passed her and even more so when they walked to Jon's table. It only took a few minutes of them sitting there for Sansa's mood to improve and it did so, even more, when Jon walked them back to their own, Margaery's too when Jon sat down beside Sansa so they could all speak together.

Willas admired her resilience as he looked at her, her growth since she'd come to them was immense. The naïve young girl had always had a sense of fierceness about her but in the years since she'd been with them she'd grown and each time he looked at her, it amazed him. Now he found himself smiling as she did, Willas picturing the woman she would become and hoping he'd still be in her life when she did so.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Robb.**

His mother was happy to see him and was most pleasant to Wynafred, though they couldn't speak to her much at the feast itself. Robb had enjoyed it and when not speaking to Wynafred had listened as people spoke of his brother's win. The king, not the only one who'd been impressed with it, though those closest to Jon had been incredibly annoyed about the risk he'd taken.

Lord Wyman had been a mixture of both and Robb wasn't sure what to make of how he reacted. Wynafred more concerned with his safety than anything else and that had made their dances that much more special. But it was Sansa he'd been most concerned with and so he'd gone to the Tyrell's Manse early that morning to speak to her, that and to have her join him when he spoke to their mother.

"Lord Robb, what brings you here?" Lord Willas said as he was brought into the Manse.

"I came to speak to my sister, Lord Willas, is she here?".

"She is Lord Robb, you'll find her in the garden with Margaery. Though it's s poor substitute for the rose garden, it does at least make the smell of this city fade, even if only for a time." Lord Willas said as he led him in the direction of the garden.

"Jon says you breed the best horses in Westeros my lord, Winter she was one of yours was she not?".

"Aye, she was, though as fine a horseman as your brother is I think he helps as much as the horse does." Willas said "Ah here we are.".

Sansa was sitting with Margaery and some other girls and when she saw him she seemed a little confused that he'd come to visit.

"Robb?".

"Sansa, Lady Margaery, ladies." he said hoping he'd got his courtesies right.

"Lord Robb." Margaery said while the other girls looked at him curiously.

"Sansa, I was hoping we could speak." he said and his sister got up and walked over to him, leading him to a different part of the garden while Willas took her place beside his sister.

After she had led him a certain distance his sister stopped to look at him, her expression a mixture of curiousness and intrigue as she looked to him to explain his visit.

"Robb?".

"Sansa, last night, what happened?" he asked and she looked to the ground.

"With what?" she asked her voice soft and far quieter than usual.

"I don't know, you seemed upset Sansa, what happened? Sid someone do something, or say something to you?" he asked and he was stunned to see her smile and then hug him which he returned "Sansa?".

"It's nothing Robb." she said smiling at him though he could tell she was lying.

"Please Sansa, tell me." he said and she looked to the ground and then nodded.

"I spoke to mother, to try and make things right between us. No sooner than a moment of sitting down with her she spoke ill of Jon once again, said he used some trick to beat uncle Edmure in the melee.".

"The only trick he used out there was skill. I only saw some of the fight, but Edmure went after him with two people and Jon beat them all." Robb said with a laugh.

"I know, I told her that, pointed out how she's so quick to disparage Jon and challenge his honor and yet had no issue with uncle Edmure using two of his friends to go after him, but that wasn't the worst of it Robb." she said.

"What else did she say Sansa?" he asked trying his best to keep his voice even.

"She told me again how he wished to take Winterfell from you and how he was now going to use Prince Tommen to do so." Sansa said and he reached out and put his hand on her chin when she looked down to the ground, raising her head so she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry Sansa, perhaps when next you speak with mother, I should go with you?".

"I don't want to speak to her Robb, each time I do it turns into the same thing. A crazy tale of how Jon is plotting against us, of how he's not to be trusted. I just want to scream at her and tell her the truth and I know I cannot, I know she can't be trusted with it.".

"No she can't, will you come and see her with me today, both of us, let her bring up Jon again if she wishes, we'll be there together. Maybe we should even play along?.".

"Robb?".

"Let her think we've begun to see things her way and then get the full truth of what she thinks out in the open. Last night Wynafred and I spoke with her and she was most pleasant Sansa. I realize now that it was after you spoke to her, she was putting on a mummery with me. What if we find out just exactly what she feels, find out once and for all?.".

"You would do that?" Sansa asked surprised.

"Jon is pack Sansa, I think we have to know for sure whether mother is." he said and she hugged him once again.

"Thank you brother, thank you for listening to me." she said softly in his ear.

"Always Sansa.".

They walked back to where Margaery and the others were and Sansa told Margaery and Willas that she'd be joining him in going to visit there mother. Margaery saying she'd go to visit the orphanage alone.

"I didn't realize you had plans, we could go later?" he said when she told him.

"No, I think we should do this now, besides I told Margaery that perhaps she should go to the Manse and have Jon accompany her." Sansa said with a smile as they walked from the Manse.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She had meant to ask Jon to come with her the night before, but they'd been so swept up in making up for their argument and in trying to do so without attracting too much attention, that she'd not gotten the chance too. This morning when she woke Margaery felt that perhaps she should just go herself. As she was breaking her fast though Sansa asked if she could join her and so she arranged it with her cousins and with Mira that they'd all go.

As with so many things though, just because you make plans it doesn't mean you get to carry them out. So just as with the previous night these plans too ended up changing, Robb coming along and Sansa agreeing to go with him to see her mother. Margaery felt a little put out until Sansa sat down beside her and began to whisper excitedly in her ear.

"Why not have Jon go with you, both of you had the idea and are the ones who see the supplies sent are you not?".

"Aye, I just, what if he has plans?".

"I'm sure he'll cancel them for you." Sansa said and Margaery could see her little smirk.

"Sansa." she said with a giggle.

"We both know who'd you'd rather spend the day with anyway, also I don't think Elinor, Megga or even Mira, actually wanted to go to the orphanage. I had heard them speak of going to see the knights practice for the jousts." Sansa said and Margaery found herself nodding, knowing that Megga certainly wished to go and see the knights.

So after Sansa and Robb had left, she told her cousins and went to speak to her grandmother. Willas walking with her as she sought her out. She found her reading a note which had her most distracted, her brother looking to her and their grandmother with some concern.

"Grandmother?" she asked and it took a moment for her to reply.

"What, oh sorry sweetling, I was just…What is it?".

"Is something wrong grandmother?" she asked.

"What, no, you were looking for me for something?" her grandmother asked.

"I was, Sansa and Robb have gone to see their mother and I've allowed Elinor, Megga and Mira go to watch the knights. I ehmm, I was going to go and see if Jon wished to join me when I visited the orphanages." she said and half expected her grandmother to tell her why she could not.

"Very well, you should bring Jon back here with you when you return Margaery, I find I've need to speak to him." her grandmother said and she found herself looking at her with intrigue.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, grandmother?".

"No sweetling, we'll talk later.".

Knowing her grandmother's mind at times to be thinking far ahead of her own, Margaery just accepted it, for now, more eager to see Jon and spend some time with him than to find out what it was that was her grandmother was thinking on. With the girls gone it also meant she didn't need such a large accompaniment of guards with her and so it would be three rather than the six or seven, she'd normally bring.

While the children at the orphanage had enjoyed her visits, Margaery had always found them wary of how the guards would look at her and how close they would get. With Jon with her, he'd either be by her side or would allow Ghost to act as her guard. Margaery remembering how the children had found the wolf far more tolerable than the guards the last time she'd gone with him.

"I think we shall walk." she said to her guards who looked at her oddly "The Lannister Manse is just up the street and we can ride from there if need be." she said and they nodded.

She had only just reached the gate when she remembered Jon's present and so she had them wait for her and rushed back inside to grab it. The small box still at the bottom of her chest where she'd left it. Unlike Flea Bottom or the main streets of the city, the gold cloaks patrolled here and kept the streets mainly clear of any beggars or children who were hungry.

It didn't stop some getting as close as they could get to the wealthiest residents and as Margery walked towards the Lannister Manse she noticed a few had snuck in. She walked over and reached into her purse, the coppers already in her hand ready to be handed out and as she turned she was almost knocked to the ground, the man racing off with her purse in his hands.

"Stop Thief." two of her guards said as they chased after him.

"Are you hurt milady?" Sam asked as he helped her up.

"No Sam, I'm well." she said with a soft smile which soon turned to horror, the sword that came through Sam's face splattering her with blood.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**The Darkstar.**

One of the advantages with no one really knowing you was that it allowed you to go unnoticed, at the feast he had and had learned much of his target. That she and Jon Snow were either in a relationship of some sort or wished to be in one, he'd divined early enough. Some things he picked up in random conversations about the Rose of Highgarden and some through more direct means.

Doran had also given him some things to work on, that the lady cared for the poor and downtrodden, and that she regularly visited Flea Bottom being amongst them. After leaving the brothel he had gone back to his rooms and began to plan things out, Flea Bottom being the likeliest place he felt. Given the reputation of the place, it could be made to look random although he may stick out a little too much, so he decided to go and look at it that morning.

As he strolled through it, it soon became clear that it was ill-suited to his purpose, the streets were too narrow and the escape route far too difficult. There was also the problem that even was he to change his appearance he'd still raise too much attention to himself. No, it needed to be elsewhere and so he walked to where the Manses were and looked around there trying to find a much better place for an ambush.

"Which way is the Tyrell Manse?" he asked a Gold Cloak who patrolled the streets.

"What business do you have with the Tyrells?" the Gold Cloak asked.

"I need to speak to Lord Willas about horses." he said and the man nodded and pointed the way.

It was soon pretty clear to him that he'd not be sneaking into the Manse itself, the place far too heavily guarded and when he saw the people leave and how many guards followed each of them, he began to think this may be an impossible task. He'd not be able to rush the guards, even a swordsman of his repute would struggle against five or six men. It was when he saw the children that he got his idea and hurriedly made his way back to Flea Bottom.

The pickpocket was easy to find and Gerold walked over to him eager to recruit him to his cause, the man looking ready to bolt the closer he got.

"I'm not here to cause you trouble friend. I bring you a proposition, a way to earn some real coin." he said holding up his purse.

"Doing what?" the man asked as he looked at the purse greedily but at him far more warily.

"Doing what you do so well, I have use for a specialist such as yourself, what you take in the purse, and what's in this one are yours to keep." he said with a smile.

"Both of them?" the man asked and Gerold nodded, throwing the purse to the man and seeing his eyes light up when he saw what was inside.

"Is the other as heavy as this one?".

"Maybe heavier, but you have to do it as I say and only when I give the nod.".

"Aye, I can do that." the scruffy man said and Gerold knew he'd need him to be bathed and changed and so he brought him to a tavern to see that done.

They arrived back at the Manse early enough, though he worried that he may have already missed her or that she may not leave this day The idea of hanging around too much with Karl the pickpocket not something he relished, the man seemed to think of them now as friends and was far too talkative.

"Me and you Ser, we could go into business for ourselves, make a pretty decent score in places like this." Karl said.

"Perhaps, do this job well and I'll consider it." Gerold said, he had no intention to but felt it best to keep Karl on his side for now.

"As you say Ser, the guards, will they chase?" Karl asked.

"They will at first, but they'll not chase you for long." Gerold said with a smirk.

Watching as a red-headed girl and boy left with their guards and two wolves, Gerold was glad to see that Margaery wasn't with them. The idea of facing men was one thing, looking at the size of the two beasts that walked beside the Stark siblings, facing them was not something he had any interest in. He sighed when he saw the large group which left next, eight guards and a group of ladies was far too big to handle, though he was relieved to see that Margaery was not among them.

When she did leave he couldn't believe his look, three, that was all she brought with her, for three he didn't even need the pickpocket's help. Still, when he saw her speak to the children he gave Karl the nod and almost broke out laughing when two of them chased after the man. Fucking amateurs he thought as he made his move, the guard they'd left behind was almost begging to be killed.

"Who are you?" Why?" Margaery asked as he pulled the sword from the man's face.

"I am of the night." he said with a smile as he raised his sword.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He moved quickly as he dodged the strike, spinning back away and moving in again. Jaime's blade was moving faster than he had seen before and yet Jae was finding himself blocking it more and more. He could see the openings and yet they were just beyond him, just out of reach and so he didn't go for them. Waiting instead for ones more suited and easier to take advantage of.

He got the first hit in and then the second and as he went for the third he almost laughed at the trap he'd fallen into. Jaime smiling as he disarmed him and both of them breathing heavily once they were done. Moving over to the mugs he nodded to Arthur who took a seat beside them.

"I didn't see it." he said and Jaime nodded.

"Sometimes you have to appear weak when you're strong, Jon, lure your opponent in.".

"Aye. About the melee." he began and Jaime looked at him.

"What about it?" Jaime asked and he breathed deeply.

"Did it look as reckless as I think it did?".

"Aye, it did." Jaime said.

"It wasn't, I mean it was, but it wasn't, I had a plan, Jaime, all of it, I did plan it out." he said.

"Explain it to us Jon." Jaime said.

"With the Smalljon, I riled him up, made him angry." he began.

"What about Edmure?" Arthur asked.

"The man's a fool, you don't plan to beat a fool, you just beat him." he said with a laugh which he was happy to see them both join in with.

"Tarly?" Jaime asked.

"I saw an opportunity, had I beat him then that alone would bring me no gain, sure he may when he found out the truth respect me a little more, but he'd still be shamed he was beat by a bastard." he said taking a swallow of the water.

"So you sang?" Jaime said with a smile on his face.

"I used it Jaime, used who I am, both to throw him off his game and to bring him into ours.".

"That's why you took the helm off?" Arthur asked.

"I had intended to put it back on, but he needed to see my face." he said and Arthur nodded.

"Tarly is a loyalist Jaime, knowing that a son of Rhaegar lives, him being brought in helps us." Arthur said and Jae saw Jaime nod reluctantly.

"Olenna?" Jaime asked.

"I had Richard send her a note, I'll speak to her later today and tell her the full story." he said as Arthur looked to him.

"The giant, Jon?" Arthur asked.

"I made an error there, should have been beat, my blows weren't as effective as I hoped." he said and Jaime nodded.

"Thoros?" Jaime asked.

"What did it look like?" he asked.

"Like the flames on his sword got out of control." Jaime said shaking his head as if he was remembering it.

"The blood, the blood from this." Jae said reaching up to touch the wound "It dripped in and the flames grew. Melisandre told me there is power in King's Blood, mine most of all. I've seen it with the flames, the Glass Candles, even with the eggs, Fire and Blood is more than just words Jaime, Arthur, the truth was there always and we forgot it." he said and then reached up to his head again.

"Jon?".

"Ghost, where's Ghost?" he said and began to run, Jaime and Arthur running after him.

He almost crashed into the gate he was running so fast, his eyes closed as he searched for Ghost, the white wolf on the outer fringes of his mind.

"Pack." he felt the wolf say and he ran even faster, down the streets with Arthur, Jaime, Jors, and Walder all now running behind him.

He didn't know which direction he was going, whether it was the right one or why he turned here instead of there. All he knew was he was running faster than he had ever run before and he was running out of time. Jae saw him then in front of him, the white wolf nothing more than a blur and he moved even faster, rounding the corner he stopped in horror at the sight he saw.

Who the man was he had no idea, the body on the ground was unknown to him also, the woman the man had his sword ready to strike though was all too clear to him. The world seemed to slow, Ghost was too far away and even with his speed, Jae could tell he'd not make it in time. The sword was drawn back and readying its downward swing and even from this distance, he could tell the blow it would strike would be fatal.

He closed his eyes and was soon looking into hers, Margaery staring at him terrified, her tears falling from her eyes and his name on her lips. Whether it was because she saw him in the distance, saw Ghost, or just she expected it to be the last thing she would say, Jae wasn't sure. But as he held the sword high he didn't care, he'd stopped the movement and the pain he now felt in his arm meant nothing compared to the sound of the sword as it fell to the ground.

Jae blinked and then moved once again, racing over to her as the man rolled around on the ground, Ghost tearing his arm from its socket, and Jae shouting to Margaery to look at him. By the time he reached her the man's arm had been fully removed, Ghost closing his jaws around his neck and Jae grabbed her in his arms as she cried against his chest.

"It's alright, it's alright, I'm here, I'm here." he said over and over again.

"I..I.." she cried as he moved her away from the body of the man, Jaime and Arthur, and the others now arriving.

"I've got you Margaery, look at me, I've got you." he said and she looked at him and he held her as the Gold Cloaks and the crowds began to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next As people react to events the Joust takes place and Robb and Sansa speak to their mother and learn far more than they had expected and Jae and Cat have a run in.
> 
> I had intended to have more Robb/Sansa and Cat here but moved it to the next chapter as well as the Jae and Cat run in.
> 
> Also, the evil genie who lives in my head was so damn close to ending this chapter differently. Firstly at the end of the Marge pov, then the Darkstar, finally when Jae arrived to see what was about to happen.
> 
> Three Cliffhanger opportunities I gave up on lol.


	104. To Joust or not to Joust, That is the Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As people come to terms with what almost happened, the Jousts begin. Sansa and Robb speak to their mother while Cat and Jae have a confrontation.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Fear wasn't something he was used to, sure he'd been scared at times but never had he felt fear like he did when he saw that sword in the air. Knowing he'd not make it or that Ghost wouldn't make it had almost brought him to his knees, only for the fire to rise up inside him. The warging was instant and before he knew it he was looking down at Margeary's face, her fear matching his own.

Stopping the sword took everything he had and even feeling the man's pain as Ghost bit into his arm wasn't enough to force him out of him, only the sound of the sword falling did that. As he held her and told her that he was there, he turned her away so she didn't have to look at the man on the ground. For him, though there was another reason other than to protect her from the view, he wanted to see the man die. Ghost biting into his neck and the blood squirting from it made an even more gruesome sight next to the severed arm.

When Jaime, Arthur, and the others arrived, Jae began to move with Margaery only for the Gold Cloaks to arrive at the same time. He watched as they looked from him to Ghost, from Margaery to the bodies on the ground and he prayed they'd not try to stop him from leaving. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky and despite the fact that he was more concerned about his wife, he felt his anger rise as the Gold Cloak stepped forward.

"You need to explain this, you both have to come with us." the man said looking to him and Jae felt Margaery lean even more into him.

"You do not want to interfere with me." Jae said his mouth tight and his eyes full of anger as he glared a the man.

"I need you to come with me." the Gold Cloak said reaching out his hand to stop him.

"Get away from me, now." Jae said as he moved past him and whether it was the tone he used it or the fact that Ghost, whose mouth was covered in blood, was snarling at the man, Jae watched as he moved away.

Behind him he heard Jaime speak to the leader of the group of Gold Cloaks and so he, Margaery, Arthur, and Walder all moved down the street, Ghost walking alongside him for added protection. All the way back to the Manse Margaery stayed silent, her head tucked in close to his chest as his arms never left her. Upon reaching the Tyrell Manse he saw the guards come rushing back, both of them quickly stopping when he looked at them.

"Daemon, find out what happened from them." he said and Arthur nodded as he walked through the gate.

"Sam." Margaery said softly beside him.

"What's that my love?" he said as she looked to him.

"He killed Sam." she said and Jae just held her tightly before they moved to the door.

"I'm so sorry Marge." he said as he saw Willas come towards him, the cane hitting the ground rapidly as he moved far too fast for a man with a limp.

"What happened, Marge, Jon, what happened?" Willas asked worriedly.

"I think you should find your grandmother and your mother, she's unharmed Willas, but there was an attack, find them and we'll speak." he said and Willas nodded.

He led her to her room and called for the servants to fetch some water so he could clean the blood from Ghost's fur, knowing how the wolf must look to those around them. Once inside the room he felt her throw both arms around him and she began to cry in earnest, Jae standing there and letting her sob against his chest. Lifting her into his arms he carried her to her bed and lay her down, Margaery turning from him and facing the wall.

He stroked her hair and felt her breathing begin to calm and he whispered that she was safe and that he'd never allow anyone to harm her. Promising her, he then closed his eyes and prayed to the old god to help him hold this promise true. Olenna and Willas were the first to arrive and Jae prepared himself for the questions.

"What happened, is my granddaughter hurt?" Olenna said her concern clear and Jae felt Margaery shiver against his hand.

"She's unharmed Lady Olenna, but perhaps she needs something to help her rest?" he asked and hoped she could read his eyes, something that she must have been able to do as she sent for some dreamwine a moment later.

Jae could see she wished to sit down and be with Margaery but when he went to move away he felt his wife grab his hand and so he looked once again to Olenna who nodded. Instead, he moved up the bed some, his hand still on his wife's back and this allowed for Olenna to sit down and be close to her also. When the servant came back with the dreamwine Jae watched as Willas mixed it with some berry juice and then handed him the glass.

"Marge, you should drink." he said and she turned her head from the wall and looked up to him, her eyes red from where she'd been crying "Please, for me.".

She took the glass from him and drank it down and he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek, watching as she turned back to face the wall once more. Thankfully by the time Alerie and Mace arrived she was asleep and Mace's loud proclamations were shut down by Olenna before they could wake her.

"What happened to my daughter, I'll see this whole city ransacked to find those responsible." Mace said loudly.

"Oh please shut up Mace, let her sleep, she needs it." Olenna said and looked to him.

"I don't wish to risk not being here when she awakens my lady, perhaps we could speak away from the bed?" Jae said and Olenna had the servants prepare some chairs for them to sit on.

Jae looked at Ghost and the water and saw Alerie look to the wolf too, her face crinkling up when she saw the blood and he wished he'd had time to clean it. Moving his hand from Margaery's back he stood up and walked with Olenna to the chair, watching as she bid them all sit.

"What happened Jon?" Olenna asked as soon as they sat down.

"I was in the gardens of the Manse my lady when I felt something wrong. I, Lord Jaime, Ser Daemon, and Sers Walder and Jors left, and when we found Margaery one of her guards had been attacked and a man seemed ready to attack her." Jae said and looked to Olenna trying to say he'd tell her more when they were alone.

"Who was this man? Where is he? I'll have his damn head for this." Mace said loudly, Alerie taking her husband's hand in her own.

"The man is dead my lord, it seems we arrived just in time and Lady Margaery was unharmed physically, though she did see one of her guards killed and the man ready to attack her.".

"One of her guards, where were the others?" Olenna asked.

"I do not know my lady, as we arrived back here two guards came running. I've asked Ser Daemon to speak to them, the one who died was called Sam I believe.".

"Franklyn's boy." Alerie said sadly.

"Where were the damn Gold Cloaks?" Mace said angrily.

"They arrived later my lord, they wished to speak to me and to Lady Margaery but I put them off for now.".

"Thank you Ser Jon, for everything." Alerie said and Mace nodded.

"I..this has rattled Lady Margaery badly my lady, I, on he way back here, I think it's for the best if I'm here when she awakens, just so she doesn't feel any worse than she already does.".

"I don't think…" Mace began.

"I think that's an excellent idea Ser Jon, far better she awakens to the face of the man who brought her here than think she's been abandoned." Alerie said with a smile.

"My love, it's not proper.." Mace said.

"I would of course not be alone with Lady Margaery my lord, at any time." he said and saw Mace look to his mother and then his wife before finally nodding to him.

As the Tyrell's got up to walk to Margaery, Jae leaned in to whisper to Olenna, telling her he was going to speak to Arthur and that he'd explain further a little later on, about what he found out and what he had left out. Walking to the door he looked to Ghost who sat down and then he walked out to speak to Arthur, needing to find out who this man was and who sent him.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

He never liked tourney's and yet he had been looking forward to this one, the Lannister's had suffered a setback in Essos thanks to Illyrio, here they and the Tyrell's would be humbled a little and so he had hoped to enjoy it. Yet right from the very start of it things had begun to go wrong. Firstly there was the removal of Viserys's head and the replacement that had been left in its stead. Even now he still wasn't sure which had bothered Robert more, though he was fixated on the idea that he had Dragonspawn supporters in his midst.

Then there was Jon Snow somehow convincing his fool of a foster son to allow a prince of the realm to squire for a damn bastard. Nothing he or the queen could say was enough to change his mind, not only was it Ned's Boy, and by the seven did he hate that phrase, but also the bastard had piqued the king's interest with a wager. That he'd also once again managed to win a fight in front of Robert and then given credit to the prince, only making Jon's job that much harder.

Added to his annoyance over things was the fact that his wife and goodsister seemed to be engaged in some silent war and that Illyrio had departed abruptly. Were it not for the letter his man had brought to him and Lomas confirming he'd left on his ship, Jon would have worried about their benefactor. With how important he now was to the realm, the last thing they could afford was him to abandon them. Shaking his head he almost laughed, Illyrio had proved himself a true friend of the crown and he was worrying over nothing.

"My lord." Maester Gormon said as he took his seat at the table, Jon waiting for the rest to arrive so he could get this meeting over and done with.

"Grandmaester." he said with a nod.

Soon Stannis, Petyr, Renly, and Lomas arrived, and then even Jon was stunned when the king arrived also, Robert strolling in and seeming far happier than he'd seen him in days.

"Your grace?" he said and was annoyed when Robert laughed.

"What is it, Jon? surprised to see me here, I came at Lomas's request." the king said and Jon looked to the Master of Whisperers.

"Forgive me my lord, I had hoped to speak to you but his grace asked me to keep him informed on this.".

"Very Well Lomas, please don't let me stop you." Jon said looking at the larger man.

"As per his grace's instructions I've been looking into the theft of Viserys's Targaryen's head." Lomas began.

"Fucking Dragonspawn, it's not just his fucking head now is it?" Robert said.

"No Your Grace, we've not been able to recover his body either.".

"Ha, at least the fucking thing raced through the streets." Robert laughed.

"Indeed your grace. As I was saying I've been looking into this and I'm certain now that it's the work of the Whispering Skull." Lomas said and Robert looked at him.

"The Whispering what now?" Robert asked.

"The Whispering Skull your grace, someone I've begun to come across more and more, someone in the same line as work as myself." Lomas said.

"You're telling me there is another Master of Whisperers working in my kingdom?" Robert asked angrily.

"I believe so Your Grace, though who he's working for or what his goal is I cannot say.".

"Then what the fuck can you say?" Robert asked as he took a swallow of his wine.

"That I believe this man to be responsible for the theft of Viserys's head and body, that he is also responsible for the White Stag being placed in its place among other things.".

"What other things?" Renly asked.

"I believe this man may have been behind the deaths of Grandmaester Pycelle, some if not all of the other Maesters and Lord Varys." Lomas said to gasps though Petyr chuckled.

"Is he also responsible for his grace's victory on the Trident as well Ser Lomas, really I think you give this man far too much credit. Even were he to exist how could he do such things?" Petyr asked and Jon nodded looking to his friend.

"I believe he's a faceless man Lord Baelish." Lomas said and then Petyr's smile left his face.

"What evidence do you have of this?" Stannis asked though he knock on the door stopped Lomas from answering.

"Your Grace, my lords, forgive me, Ser Jacelyn wishes to speak to you." Ser Preston said popping his head into the room.

"Tell him to wait his fucking turn." Robert said and Jon looked on as Ser Preston moved to do so.

"Your Grace, if Ser Jacelyn is willing to interrupt this meeting then he must carry news of great import." Jon said and reluctantly Robert nodded and Ser Jaceyly Bywater stepped into the room and stood in front of the table.

"Ser Jacelyn?" Jon asked.

"Your Grace, Lord Hand, forgive my interruption. There's been an attack, Your Grace, on Lady Margery Tyrell. A man killed one of her guards and attempted to kill Lady Margaery." Ser Jacelyn said.

"Is the lady harmed Ser?" Petyr asked.

"No my lord, apparently Ser Jon Snow and the white wolf arrived as the attack was occurring?".

"Is Ned's Lad hurt?" Robert asked concernedly.

"No your grace, he and the wolf were unharmed, though he refused me leave to question him or the lady, Lord Jaime informing me that he'd see Ser Jon to me once Lady Margaery was situated.".

"Where is Ser Jon now?" Stannis asked.

"He left with Lady Margaery my lord, he and the wolf along with his guards escorted her back to her family." Ser Jaceylyn replied.

"A true knight indeed." Renly japed receiving a glare from Robert.

"A lad doing a knight's duty, living up to the oath. Would there were more like him." Robert said smiling before he glared at Renly once again.

"The man who carried out the attack, do we have any idea who he is Ser Jaceyln?" Stannis asked.

"No my lord. The man himself was killed during the attack".

"Very Well Ser, keep us informed." Jon said and the knight bowed and left.

He found himself resisting the urge to laugh, the Tyrell's had enemies other than he, it would seem and he wondered who they were and could common ground be found. A part of him almost wishing the lady had fallen, or that Ser Jon had or even both and he found himself looking around the table to where Ser Lomas sat.

"Find out who was behind this attack Ser Lomas, we can't have daughters of great houses attacked, especially not during his grace's tourney." Jon said and Robert gave him a quick nod.

Truth be told he cared not about who attacked the golden rose, only that he'd no doubt soon be visited by the fat oaf demanding some sort of justice. As if the life of the attacker wasn't justice enough. He bemoaned the fact that Jon Snow was far too much a favorite of the king, if he had not been then perhaps there was some way he could use his actions here against him. Though he knew that was a forlorn hope, the king like his son falling for the idea of a bastard knight.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She and Robb along with Grey Wind and Fang walked to the Red Keep, Sansa worrying about what her mother may say. It had taken her mere moments the night before to disparage Jon, to blame him for wrongs that he'd not done or would ever conceive of. Running him down for his actions in the melee, in the Throne Room, and in the feast itself and Sansa trying to figure out what it was her mother saw.

Had that not been enough to almost ruin her night, the run-in with Lord Baelish would have. Sansa, remembering how Fang and Ghost had reacted and how that had informed her view on the man. It didn't take long for him to reinforce that view either, doing her mother's bidding even if he diverted from it part of the way through. She saw easily what he was doing and it was laughable that he thought she'd fall for it. Come to speak to her on her mother's request and then sympathize with her and claim he felt different than she did.

There was a time when she didn't understand what people were truly like and when she couldn't see the lies in the words they spoke. The wolves could, Jon was right about that, they knew even if she did not. But her years with Margaery and Olenna and the time she spent with Willas, all had combined to give her insight too. As they got closer she felt herself smiling as she thought of Willas, of how he had held her hand and been there for her once again.

"Sansa?" Robb said from beside her.

"What?".

"You're smiling." he said looking at her curiously.

"Wow, you really are observant." she said rolling her eyes and giggling.

"I am. It's good to see.".

"What is?" she asked.

"You smiling." he said and she smiled some more as they walked into the Tower of the Hand.

They were no sooner inside than they saw Summer sitting forlornly in the corner, the wolf running to his brother and sister when he saw them.

"Bran is here?" she said and Robb looked to the guard.

"My brother that's his wolf, is he here?".

"I believe he broke his fast with Lady Lysa and Lord Robert as well as the lady's brother, sister, and uncle, my lord." the guard said.

"Very well." Robb said and they moved to go up the steps, the guard stepping forward before looking at them both.

"Lady Lysa doesn't wish the wolves too close to Lord Robert, my lord.".

"The wolves are friendly, surely she'd not refuse." Sansa said but the guard shook his head and so they reluctantly left the wolves with Summer, though she thought the other wolf looked much happier now.

They made their way up the stairs and were shown to a large door and then led inside. Sitting at the table was her mother, uncle, aunt, granduncle, and Bran, all of whom looked to them.

"Sansa, Robb." her mother said frowning and then smiling a moment later.

"Mother, we came to join you if you'd like?" Sansa said and her mother's smile was far truer as she bid them both sit.

"Aunt Lysa, Uncle Edmure, Uncle Brynden." Robb said nodding to their relatives and Sansa was glad he addressed them as she wasn't sure what to call their granduncle.

"It's good to see you nephew, you too niece." Edmure said.

"You too uncle." Sansa said giving him her best smile.

The rest of the meal was a bit stilted making Sansa wonder if they'd interrupted some discussion or other. She noticed how her granduncle barely spoke to her mother or her uncle and aunt, instead seeming to both be listening anytime they spoke to Bran and now talking to Robb. Bran on the other hand was speaking animatedly, telling her as well as the others about his duties as a squire and how much he was enjoying it.

It was Lysa who left first and she was followed by Edmure, leaving Bran and her granduncle to stay with her, Robb, and her mother. Looking to her granduncle once more she smiled at him and got one in return but the impression she was forming was had they not arrived, then he and Bran would have been gone from the room by now. Something that they were but a few moments later, the Blackfish telling Bran they needed to make sure the horses and lances were ready for the jousts.

"I'll see you later Sansa." Bran said as he walked over to her, Sansa giving him a hug before he left.

"Aye, later little brother." she whispered before he went and said his goodbyes to Robb and their mother.

Once they were gone there was silence for a bit as the servants cleared the table before their mother brought them to sit with her near the window. How they were going to start this was something neither she and Robb had discussed and she began to think that perhaps her mother wouldn't even bring Jon up. She was wrong about that and almost as soon as they were sitting down together she did, among other things which soon had her annoyed.

"I'm sorry about last night Sansa, about upsetting you, but you must know the truth. I'm your mother my job is to protect you.".

"I know, mother, I just, last night I was just not ready to hear it." she said and saw her mother look to her in surprise.

"Hear what?" Robb said and Sansa had to admire his mummery, had she not known better she'd have thought they'd not even spoken such was how he now looked at their mother.

"About Jon." Sansa said sadly.

"I know you care for your half brother Sansa, you too Robb, but you're not privy to the same things I am. You don't see or hear what I hear about him.".

"Jon's been good to us, mother." Robb said with half a sigh and Sansa saw her mother's eyes light up.

"He has, but have you ever truly asked the reason why Robb, you too Sansa. Look beyond what you think is the reason, have you ever asked yourselves why?".

"Because he's our brother, mother." Sansa said with far less surety than she truly felt.

"Is that the only reason, look at the melee Robb, where was he when you were being attacked?".

"Nowhere." Robb said shaking his head.

"Exactly, he was more concerned with himself, more concerned with his own glory, even if it meant you had to fall. That's what I've been trying to show you both, his claim to care for you, it's an act.".

"I..last night he questioned me, about you and Lord Baelish, what we spoke of and where I'd gone, it was most strange, mother." Sansa said and her mother nodded.

"That's exactly what I worried about, he's trying to find out things to use against us, against you both.".

"But why mother, he'd not be able to take Winterfell, how could he." Robb said and Sansa almost grimaced thinking her brother had gone too far too soon.

"Would he not, with the prince's ear, would he not?".

"The prince's ear?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face, not hearing her mother use this reasoning before.

"Prince Tommen, is his squire now Sansa, what if he becomes as friendly with him as he does with everyone else? Uses him to rise as he has the Lannisters and the Tyrells." her mother said shaking her head.

"I..I don't know." she said looking to the ground.

"With the support of a prince he could have him back him over Robb for Winterfell, with the Tyrells and Lannisters also, even with the Manderlys Robb." her mother said looking to her brother.

"Lord Wyman would never, I'm to marry his daughter, mother." Robb said determinedly.

"Perhaps, or perhaps that's been the plan all the while, Lord Wyman gets you for a goodson even though you deserve a more suitable bride, someone more suiting your station.".

"Wynafred is a suitable bride mother, she's most suitable." Robb said looking to her and she knew she had to intervene before her brother lost his composure, though it surprised her that their mother couldn't see it.

"I think what mother means is that as Warden of the North your options were higher even than Lady Wynafred, Robb, not to disparage the lady herself." she said and saw her mother nod and smile at her, something which annoyed her immensely.

"That's exactly what I meant Sansa, the princess or Lady Margaery, a lady of a great house is more suitable to the Lord of Winterfell than a bannerman's daughter, that was why your father and I were wed." her mother said proudly and Sansa had to look away, now knowing the real reason for their wedding.

"What are we to do then mother? If what you say is true and I fear it may be, what are we to do about it?" Robb said shrugging.

"Nothing, leave it to me I'll see the bastard brought to task." her mother said gleefully.

"Mother." Sansa admonished.

"I'm sorry Sansa, I know how you think you feel about him but you need to understand, he's not your blood, not truly and he doesn't feel the same about you as he's tricked you into feeling about him." her mother said and Sansa looked to Robb as this time it was her on the verge of losing her composure.

"Tricked us?" Robb asked.

"To further his own ends, he's made you think he cares and you being the true and good children that you are you have in turn cared for him, but it's a lie Robb, Sansa, it's a lie you must believe me." her mother pleaded.

"What will you do?" Sansa said and she swore her mother looked on the verge of either tears or laughing loudly and she wasn't sure which it would be.

"I'll take care of him, I'll see it done right this time." her mother said.

Sansa felt the rage rise to the surface her anger ready to boil over and all her efforts to hold it in failed her.

"What did you do mother?" she said angrily "What did you do? What do you mean this time you'll see it done right? What did you do?" she shouted as she rose to her feet.

"Sansa I.."

"No, enough of this mummery, what did you do to my brother, answer me?" she said and she watched as Robb looked to her and then their mother as his face changed while he tried to figure out her anger.

"Sansa, please." her mother pleaded.

"No, no, answer me, tell me the truth for once in my life? What did you do to my brother?" she asked as she glowered at her mother and balled her hands into fists.

The door opened and the guards came running in, Robb and she both looking in shock at the sheer number of them and the fact that Walder was among them. As Grey Wind and Fang too both came in, Sansa looked on as both wolves growled at her mother and as she took a step forward she heard Walder speak.

"Lady Sansa, Lord Robb, both of you must come with me now, Ser Jon has asked me to see you both to the Manse, please we must not dally." Walder said and she saw Robb look from their mother to her.

"Ser Walder has something happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Please Lady Sansa, come with me I'll explain on the way, but we must leave now." Walder said.

Looking to Robb she nodded to him and her brother walked towards her, only Sansa taking a glance back at her mother as they left. She wished to continue their conversation and felt had she more time then she'd get to the bottom of what it was her mother had done. Though the twisting of her stomach told her she didn't truly wish to and so instead she reached out to Fang to try and see what the wolf was feeling. Very quickly she could feel the wolf's disdain for her mother and she found it matched her own at the moment.

As they walked down the stairs she saw the Hand's guards look to them and once outside she was stunned by just how many guards Jon had actually sent for them. Climbing into the carriage beside her brother she was glad to see Cregan sitting there and as soon as they were inside, the carriage began to move.

"What happened, did someone find out about Jon?" she asked and Cregan shook his head.

"No, a man attacked Margaery, she's unharmed but..someone tried to kill her Sansa." Cregan said and Sansa gasped as she looked to her brother, both of them thinking the same thing and Sansa hoping for her mother's sake that she had nothing to do with this.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Waiting to find out exactly what happened was almost more than she could take, that her granddaughter was unharmed was a huge relief. That, someone, had dared to attack her and had gotten close enough to kill one of her guards was not. Olenna looked at Margaery as she lay there, Alerie and Mace both hovering over her and she felt her breath hitch more than once.

When the door opened she saw Loras rush in and almost push his mother and father out of the way, her grandson leaning down to check his sister was unharmed. He then looked around the room to see where Jon was and looked to her confused, only for Jon to walk in a moment later. Loras then looking at Jon and seeming to check that he too was unharmed before he relaxed.

Jon signaled to them to follow him and she, Willas, and Loras all walked from the room and into the one next to it, her room and she was glad of that as she sat down at her own desk. Willas and Loras both taking a seat though Jon did not instead pacing for a bit before he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Olenna watched as he seemed to breathe deeply before he opened them and looked to them all.

"Forgive me Olenna, I find my temper is frayed and it would do no one any good for me to lose it suddenly." Jon said and she almost smiled at him for that, that he cared so much for Margaery that he was still now on the verge of losing control.

"It's quite alright Jon, please sit." she said and he did and she looked on as Willas gave him a glass of water which he drained down in one go.

"According to the guards Olenna, Margaery decided to come and visit me at the Manse as she wished me to accompany her when she visited the orphanages later. Given that both Manse's are close to each other she decided to walk and along the way she stopped to give some coppers to some children, at which point a man stole her purse and the two guards chased after him leaving her with Sam." Jon said and she could see he was on the verge of losing his temper once again, something she too was close to.

"They left her alone with one guard?" Willas asked.

"They did Willas. From that point until I arrived I can only hazard a guess as to what happened, I assume the man killed Sam and when I saw them he had his sword raised ready to bring down on….to bring down on…" Olenna nodded to Willas who filled another glass and she watched as Jon shook his head before he looked to her.

"How did you know Jon? What reason did you have to suspect something was amiss?" Willas asked when Jon seemed ready to speak.

"I don't know Willas, myself and Lord Jaime had been sparring and we were discussing the events of the melee and I felt Ghost in my head, I felt danger and I ran and just came upon them." Jon said.

"Accidentally, you came upon them accidentally?" Willas asked and she was glad her grandson was calm enough to ask questions as she was finding herself not.

"No, I was directed there Willas, it's hard to explain, I felt Ghost telling me there was danger and though I didn't know where I was going, I didn't run randomly.".

"The man who attacked Margaery, Jon, what happened when you got there?" Loras asked.

"I saw him and I knew I was too far away, that I wouldn't make it, that Ghost wouldn't make it, I had to do something, anything, and so I warged him." Jon said and Olenna found herself looking to him.

"Like with the Mountain?" Loras said and she looked to her grandson in shock, he had known that Jon could do something like this, that he could warg into a person.

"No, this was more deliberate, more controlled." Jon said and Loras nodded "I warged in and stopped the sword, stopped it from falling, and then Ghost did the rest.".

"The rest?" she asked.

"He suffered Olenna, trust me he suffered.".

"Who was he Jon and why did he target my granddaughter?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know, I've sent for Richard and I'll find out but this wasn't random, this was planned. He was no mere thief or cutthroat, this was something else." Jon said.

It was later that night that Richard arrived and Jon had stayed with her and Margaery until then. Mace had gone with Willas and Loras to speak to the Gold Cloaks, more to get him away from the room than for any hope he'd find anything, that it allowed her to speak to Jon on other matters was a distraction if nothing else.

"Tarly, Jon?".

"I know Olenna, I saw the chance to bring him in and took it, had I beat him then he'd have borne a grudge against me later, now knowing the truth it lets him know he lost to a king." he said and she looked at him.

"How did you let him know?" she asked.

"I sang." Jon said and she chuckled.

"How did you leave it with him?".

"I gave him enough to know I'm my father's son, told him of Richard, and that he'd be in touch." Olenna smiling as she watched him move Margeary's hair from her face.

"Have him do it here, I'll see Tarly brought in but I wish to be present at the meeting." she said and Jon nodded.

"I almost lost her, had I been…if I was just a moment…gods when I fucking find the people responsible, I'll fucking see them burn.".

"We both will." she said as she reached out and touched his hand.

They sat there and watched as Margaery slept, Alerie coming in with some tea which she was surprised Jon drank, all three of them sitting silently and just looking at the bed. When Richard came by, Margaery still hadn't awoke and so she, Jon and Ser Arthur walked to her solar to speak to him, Willas soon joining them while Loras went to Margeary's room. She was surprised to see Lord Jaime there though not with how Jon walked straight to him, the lord reaching out to make sure Jon was doing well.

"What have you found out?" Jon asked and Richard began to tell them all that he knew.

"The man who tried to kill Margaery was Ser Gerold Dayne, the Darkstar." Richard said and both she and Jon looked to Arthur who seemed to have already been told the news.

"Why would Arthur's cousin attack Margaery?" Jon asked confused.

"My cousin was always a law onto himself Jon, Alaric would tell me of how he wished to take my place and how he wanted to be known as the best swordsman in the realm. But all knew that his reputation would never allow him to wield Dawn, even were I not alive." Arthur said.

"I don't understand, why would he wish to harm Margaery?" Jon said and while they spoke Olenna found herself tuning them out.

Her mind though was already making the leaps, Margery and Jon were married, she was in all but name his queen and would be once he took the crown. Doran like she did wished his blood on the throne and a Dornishman had tried to kill her granddaughter, that this was blatant and stupid could perhaps be put down to the man who made the attempt. That he made the attempt at all could in her mind only be laid at the feet of one man, Doran Martell and if Jon didn't see him burn, she would.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Ser Barristan.**

He walked from White Sword Tower to collect the prince and to make ready for the day ahead, not knowing what kind of a day it would be. The joust was now starting under a cloud and Barristan was unsure if his king would compete at all. That, someone, had attacked Lady Margaery in the city stunned him as did finding out who it was, though seeing the body and what had been done to it had not.

Barristan knew some of Jon's and the Starks connection with the wolves, while he didn't understand warging fully, it had been explained to him. Knowing that and that Jon had arrived as the attack was taking place, when he and Arthur had looked at the body he had known that the wolf was acting on its owner's regard. Walking into Maegor's Holdfast he made his way to the royal apartments and saw Ser Richard, Ser Preston, Ser Mandon, and Ser Justin waiting for each of their charges.

"Lord Commander, they've just finished." Ser Richard said.

"Very good Ser, I want more men with the king today, Ser Arys will be along to join you, Ser Preston." Barristan said and the knight nodded.

"Very good Lord Commander.".

"Don't allow them to much freedom today Sers, with what happened with Lady Margaery I want you all to be on high alert." he said and the four knights nodded.

After a few moments waiting it was Prince Tommen who came out first and nodding to the other Kingsguard, Barristan walked away with the prince beside him. They were supposed to meet Jon and the others in the stables and as he walked he couldn't help but wonder if he'd show. A part of him hoping he would not and yet the larger part of him hoped more than anything that he would.

Since Jon had spoken to the king in the Throne Room, this was the closest Barristan had felt to being a true Kingsguard. Under the guise of being the prince's sworn shield, he'd been able to guard his king also, to be close to him, and to speak to him far more than he had in the last few years. That they were so close to making their move and he almost able to be away from this place and by Jon's side, each day since he'd felt excited when he awoke.

"Mother said someone attacked Lady Margaery?" Tommen said as they walked.

"They did but she's unharmed my prince.".

"Will Ser Jon still compete, she's his friend?" Tommen asked.

"I do not know my prince, we'll soon find out." he said glad the prince left it at that.

Watching all the knights, squires and stable lads scurry around to ready themselves for the day's events made him glad he was not competing until the morrow. The king had given him leave to have his own tilts when Jon was not competing so that Tommen could do his duty. Whether it was the prince's or his own idea Barristan couldn't be certain but he was glad of it.

"There's Ser Loras." Tommen said and Barristan chuckled at the young boy, noticing he gave the title only to those he liked.

"Let's go speak to him and see if Ser Jon is nearby.".

They walked over and found Loras being helped by Jon's cousin Cregan and Lady Brienne, though there was no sign of Jon or Jaime anywhere. Once they reached them it was Tommen who asked and Barristan found himself relieved. both with the first question from the prince's lips and the answer to the second.

"Ser Loras my best wishes to Lady Margaery." Tommen said and Barristan watched as the smile appeared on Loras's face.

"I thank you, my prince, I'll relay them to my sister when I speak to her.".

"Is Ser Jon to compete, Ser Loras?" Tommen asked nervously.

"He is my prince, he and Ser Ghost should be along in a little while, why don't you go see to Ser Winter." Loras said and Barristan had to hurry after the prince as he almost ran to the stables.

They found Winter and Honor still in their stalls and Barristan picked up some apples for both of them, handing them off to the prince to feed them both. He then helped the prince find the brush and got the stool ready for him to brush the horse's coat, the mare standing still as he did so. It was when they went to get the saddle that he heard Jaime and Jon walk in and the smile on the prince's face was beaming when he saw his knight.

"A dutiful squire indeed, even more so than I was at your age. I thank you my prince for your diligence." Jon said smiling at the prince and giving Barristan a nod.

"It is my duty to help you prepare Ser Jon, shall I go check the lists? Tommen asked and Barristan watched as Jon looked to Jaime and then him, motioning with his head that they'd talk later.

"Why don't we both go and check my prince, I'm sure Ser Barristan can spare you for a moment and Ser Walder and Ser Daemon will ensure we're both well guarded." Jon said the last part whispered to Tommen, though loud enough that he could hear.

"Can I, Ser Barristan?" Tommen asked eagerly.

"Go, but straight back here my prince." he said and watched as Jon and the prince walked from the stables, both of them laughing and Jon mussing the prince's hair.

They weren't gone long when he moved to Jaime eager to find out about the king's mood and if there was a larger threat against him.

"He seems happier than I'd have thought?" he said.

"A front Barristan, a mummery, had Lady Margaery herself not basically ordered him to leave then he'd still be at her bedside." Jaime said.

"The lady is well?".

"Shaken, but all things considered she is well, the attack it makes no sense Barristan, not it nor the attacker." Jaime said moving closer to him.

"You think Dorne involved?" he asked.

"To what end? Oberyn and Doran have accepted Jon and Tyrion and Arianne are involved and seeking to marry, no it makes no sense for them to act against us." Jaime said and Barristan found himself agreeing.

"Then who?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jon will find out though Barristan and may the gods help the people responsible.".

He helped Jaime saddle both horses and when Jon and Tommen came back it was a disappointed prince he saw, as the lists hadn't been released yet. Though that disappointment soon faded when after Jon led Winter from the stables he then helped the prince onto the horse's back. The rode down to the practice area with Barristan walking with Jaime behind them.

Looking around he was glad to see no other member of the royal family in sight when they reached the open grounds, Jon deciding to ride fast down the straight with the prince still in the saddle when they got there. While Barristan knew it was to help bring Tommen even more close to them, he could also see that while Tommen laughed loudly, Jon too seemed happy in the ride.

Soon enough it was time to head to the tiltyards themselves and they were joined by Robb Stark who was acting as lance bearer for his brother, while Tommen worked as a squire. It seemed Lady Brienne was acting for Jaime and Cregan for Loras and Barristan watched as the day's competitors lined up. The King and Queen had already arrived and the joust was soon to be declared open.

"On behalf of their Graces King Robert and Queen Cersei, My Lords and Ladies, good men and women of King's Landing and the realm. I hereby welcome you to the joust's of the tourney of King's Landing 297 AC.".

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Gerion.**

He sat with Ashara and Joy, Genna, and Kevan sitting behind him with their children and Dacey and Joanna to his left. All of them apart from Joy having little to no interest in the day's events. Even though Jon, Loras, and Jaime would all be competing, Gerion had felt no interest in seeing a joust, the events of the past day making it seem a chore rather than a pleasure to attend.

They'd been stunned when they heard and had given Jon and the Tyrell's the day, even despite Joy's protestations. Only going to the Tyrell Manse that morning to both show their support and so Joy could see that Margaery truly was unharmed. The night before they'd sat around the table, Jaime and Dacey and he and Ashara, even Kevan and Genna joining them as they discussed it. None of them able to understand why someone would attack Margaery so publicly and even less sure of what the reason for the attack would be.

When they had arrived at the Tyrell manse, Joy had almost dragged him to Margaery's room and he'd stood watching as his daughter had hugged first Margaery and then Jon. She'd then looked over every inch of the girl, making sure that she was unhurt, and only once she was sure had not been had she relaxed. He'd been surprised to see Margaery seem so unperturbed by the attack, though she was clearly holding some of it inside.

"I don't think she or Olenna are coming." Ashara whispered as the riders lined up to be introduced.

"No, it seems not, Lord Mace and Lady Alerie have come as has her brother." he said nodding to where the Lord of Highgarden sat.

"Aye, how is she?" she whispered as Joy stared out at the riders, her eyes going to Jon and smiling when she saw him.

"Relieved." he said and she nodded.

Like with most jousts the first few were boring and the competition only raised any interest in them when those they cared about took part. That Loras and Jon were both competing so soon after the attack adding in more worry than their opponents would give them. So when Loras was the first of them to ride out, Gerion and Joy moved to the edge of their seats and up in the stands, he felt the Tyrell's were doing likewise.

Not that any of their concern was needed as Loras unhorsed his opponent on the second tilt. Jaime when he rode managing to do it in a single tilt and the day soon went into a routine, Jon they'd learn was not riding until after lunch. They ate nearby having decided not to leave the field like some others, Genna and Ashara making a picnic of it. Loras and Cregan and Jamie and Brienne soon joined them, though Jon and Robb did not and Gerion found himself worrying a little about Jon's focus in the upcoming joust.

"Jon not coming papa?" Joy said and it was Jaime who answered.

"He's eating with Winter, Joy, making sure he's ready for the tilt." Jaime said and Gerion was happy that Joy seemed to accept this.

The meal was far more fun than he had thought it would be, the boys and girls all laughing together, Tion and Willem speaking of the duels on the morrow and Joy annoying them both by picking Martyn as the winner. Even Loras seemed to be far more relaxed than he had been earlier that morning. After eating they made their way back and soon it came time for Jon to tilt, Joy looking to him when Winter came into view.

"Did you place my wager papa?" Joy asked and he chuckled.

"I did, though I got bad odds." he said and Joy just smirked, the coin wasn't the prize for his daughter, it was backing Jon that she cared about it.

He looked to see the prince standing with Robb, both of them holding the lance as they gave it to Jon and then the ride began and the hit was as perfect as he'd ever seen. The rider flew from his horse and Jon waited until he rose before he turned and rode back. Be it eagerness to be done with the day or whether Jon carried extra anger in him Gerion couldn't be sure, what he knew was that he wasn't the only one relieved the day was done.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen. **

While he was glad she'd slept, Jae also wished she'd wake and tell him that she was feeling well, that she wasn't thinking of the attack and what she'd seen. Each movement she made on the bed making him think she was seeing that man's face and each sharp breath she took making him wish to reach out to her. He and Olenna had eaten in the room with her, only leaving to speak to Richard or to use the privy.

When Sansa and Robb had arrived he'd hugged his sister tight and then his brother also, telling them both that Margaery was unharmed and allowing his sister time with her friend. Robb told him a little of the run-in they'd had with Lady Catelyn though he gave him no details and Jae could sense his brother's upset. Sansa's was harder to find though that may have been because of worry for Margaery.

Reluctantly Sansa left to eat and then came back to say her goodnights, Robb heading back to the manse with a letter to Jaime and Jon and Olenna settled in for the night. Mace and Alerie, Willas and Loras, all came by and though they weren't fearful, their concern was clear to see. His own more in tune with Olenna's who seemed comforted by his presence.

"Jon." he heard Margaery say and looked to see her sitting up, Olenna having drifted off just like he had done.

"Marge, I'm here, I'm here." he said moving to the bed, feeling her wrap her arms around him.

"Oh Jon." she said softly as he held her.

"It's over Marge, he's gone and can't harm you." he said and felt her nod against his shoulder, moving back a little he looked into her eyes and kissed her, feeling her kiss him even harder.

"Ahem." they heard the cough and he turned to see Olenna awake and looking at them.

"Grandmother." Margaery said and he moved from her so she could be embraced by Olenna.

After a few moments of silence that was broken by Margaery's stomach rumbling, Jae got up and went to grab her some food. Returning as quickly as he could with some cold meats and fruit which both he and Olenna were happy to see Margaery ate most of. After she'd drank some juice and made herself comfortable on the bed she asked what they knew and so he told her most of what happened, leaving out the more gruesome of details.

"Why me?" she asked.

"I don't know Marge, I will find out though, I'll find out everything." he said and she looked at him curiously.

"How?".

"The Glass Candles, I can use them more, I saw the past, Harrenhal and my parents, I saw the truth of the rebellion." he said and both Margaery and Olenna looked at him with intrigue.

"The truth?" Olenna asked.

"Robert knew, not only did my mother tell him she had no wish to marry him, she sent a letter to him telling him of her and my father's marriage. He knew, at the Trident he knew and fought not for my mother as he claimed but to kill my father because of jealousy and envy, he wished the crown and he used my mother to get it." he said and Margaery reached out to touch his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Jon." his wife said and he smiled at her and looked her in the eyes.

"After the day you had, it's me who's supposed to be comforting you." he said with a chuckle and was happy to see her smile.

Olenna reluctantly went to her bed after he once again gave her his oath that he'd behave honorably and once she had gone he lay down beside his wife and held her in his arms. Both of them soon falling asleep and Jae waking early the next morning, it was then they almost argued once more. Margaery telling him he had to compete and Jae trying to get her to understand he didn't wish to.

"It's not about your wish Jon, it's how it'll look, not to mention Prince Tommen and your plans, you must compete." she said as he looked at her and shook his head.

"I should be by your side, protecting you, that's the only thing I should do.".

"You can't protect me always Jon, despite wanting too. Besides you came when I needed you, you saved me. I'll not go today but you must." she said.

"Marge.."

"No Jon, I insist." she said, and were he not so annoyed he'd have laughed at the crease in her brow when she spoke.

"Ghost stays with you." he said leaving no room for argument and she nodded.

They broke their fast with the rest of her family and he could see they were relieved to see her seeming so relaxed and unbothered by the previous day. Once they were done Jae sent out for his chest and was glad when Jaime brought it with him. He carried it into the room and reached inside to take out the green and black candles, leaving the other one inside.

"Jae?" Olenna asked.

"Since I must compete and you don't wish to attend, perhaps you don't need to miss out." he said and Margaery looked to him and then grimaced when he cut his palm.

Holding the green one in his hands Jae looked to the black one and then pictured the tiltyard and watched as it came into view. Olenna looking on while Margaery smiled and he then explained what they'd see.

"You can watch with this, it'll work until I use the green one again." he said and Olenna smirked.

"You can use them that easily?" she asked.

"To see the present aye, the past is a different matter and I've not been able to see the future yet.".

"The future?" Olenna asked curiously.

"I've seen some, Margaery has too but I've not been able to will it, yet. I can't control it." he said and Olenna looked to Margaery.

As he was getting ready to leave she came to him with a small box in her hand and he shook his head, Margaery looking at him confusedly.

"Is that my present?" he asked and she nodded "Perhaps it's for the best if I collect it later?".

"You don't wish it now? She asked her voice a little hurt.

"More than anything in the world my love, but later would be for the best, that way I can fully thank you." he said and moved in to kiss her softly, the kiss being all too brief.

"Very well, I can accept that." she said with a smirk before wishing him luck for the day ahead.

He found spending time with the prince to be far more enjoyable than he had hoped, Tommen proving himself an excellent squire and he hoped not only to keep him on but once the truth outed that the lad would accept it and stay with him regardless. The tilt itself wasn't a problem and if anything it was more of an inconvenience, the truth being that he'd much prefer to be elsewhere.

After stabling Winter and reaching out to Ghost to find him laying on Margaery's floor, Jae walked with Ser Barristan and Prince Tommen and his own guards back to the Red Keep. He did his best to keep the prince amused, laughing and japing, telling him little stories and by the time they reached it he knew he'd made an even bigger friend of the boy. It was as he was walking back he saw her and he knew that he'd not be able to dodge out of her way, Lady Catelyn seeming to focus directly on him as she walked with her guards.

"Lady Catelyn." he said with a nod as he tried to pass her.

"You think you have it all in hand don't you, not content with surrounding yourself with your betters, you seem to think that no one can see your true nature." Lady Catelyn said and for the briefest moment he was about to walk away, and then he stopped and looked her in the eye.

"And pray tell me Lady Catelyn, what my true nature is?".

"You are a bastard born of lust and deceit and lust and deceit is all you know. You wish what isn't yours and while you may have hoodwinked all these others, I'm onto you bastard." she said looking at him.

"Are you indeed, what a clever woman you must be Lady Catelyn, why in all your focus on me you've proved it time and time again after all." he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked angrily.

"Why is it if I'm who you think me to be, that you in your cleverness would you not have been able to stop me, to see me brought low, to remind me of my station? Yet as I've risen, it's you who've fallen. You who've been set aside and whose position is not what it once was." he said and made to move on.

"How dare you." she said moving to him and then stopping when Arthur and Walder moved a step forward.

"I dare because I can my lady because it's my nature after all." he said with a chuckle and then ducked as the slap came.

"Having seen me in the yard, do you really think you'll be the one I let get a hit on me? Mark my words my lady and mark them well, the days when I cowered to a fish are long gone." he said.

"Bastard." she shouted and he looked at her and smirked before she shouted again "You'll not get Winterfell, I'll see you dead first.".

"You really lack imagination, my lady, why would I wish for Winterfell? I have no quarrels with my brothers or sisters, they were not the ones who saw me as less than them. No my lady that was you and so why would I seek to punish them." he said looking to her and enjoying the gulp she gave.

"What..what do you mean?".

"Your family is in a position it doesn't deserve my lady, your father broke an oath that had stood for over two hundred years. Family, Duty, and Honor you claim, and yet your house cares not for any of them, not truly. Words in the wind my lady, words in the wind, that's what House Tully truly stands for and just like words in the wind, your house too will soon be forgotten." Jae said as he walked away, leaving her fuming behind him he began to whistle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we get a winner of the Squire’s Duels, the Joust reaches its conclusion, Randyl Tarly learns the full truth and we see where Rhaenix and Lygaron have gone.


	105. My Queen Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the squire's duels get a winner, find out where Rhaenix and Lyagaron have gone and Randyl Tarly learns the full truth. Meanwhile, the joust reaches its conclusion and the queen of love and beauty is crowned.
> 
> My good friend Leilani has started a discord page to discuss speculations on stories, further ideas, questions about plot points and even suggestions for future stories, I'll be popping in from time to time for any who wish to Join, so here's the link.
> 
> https://discord.com/invite/9bgmp26

**????? 297 AC.**

**Rhaenix.**

Leaving him had been hard, especially with where he was going and she felt some fear for him because of it. But she had no choice, she could feel the call as could Lygaron and so they both took flight and headed south. She knew these lands from flying over them with Jae and though they kept mainly to the coast so they could feed, it felt good to be flying over them once again.

The whale they found near the Arbor had fed them both and as they flew over Dorne she was glad of it. While there was food to be had in the deserts it was not plentiful and as much as Lygaron wished to fly where it was, Rhaenix couldn't risk it. Starfall and Sandstone, Hellholt, Vaith, Lemonswood, and finally Sunspear. Rhaenix had learned the keeps in Dorne when she was still a girl, when she was Rhaenys only and not as she was now.

Though the line between what she had once been and what she now was could be hard to determine at times. Even for herself, it became a question day by day, was she a girl, a dragon or both? Sometimes she felt more one than the other and some days she wasn't quite sure. What she knew was that she was a sister and Jae was her little brother, just as Lygaron was though she felt him differently than she did her other little brother.

"We're going the wrong way." Lygaron said when they passed by Sunspear and out onto the water.

"This is where we've to go." she said and could feel his frustration, Lygaron having felt the presence of his rider below them.

They found seals near the Stepstones and ate their fill before landing and taking their rest on an empty island, the high mountain opening into a valley below. She slept that night and waited for Jae to come and was thankful when he did, more so that it was her he came to and not her as the dragon. They found themselves strolling through Summerhall and as she looked around she felt it more keenly than ever.

"We almost lost father here, had he fallen then we'd never have been born." she said sadly.

"We were meant to be Rhae, I was shown that I was always to be born and we're bonded are we not?" Jae said making her smile.

"We are." she said as they sat down and looked up at the stars.

The harp played in the background, a haunting melody, and she for the briefest moment saw him sitting there, though when Jae turned he was gone. That he heard it was enough for her though and that they'd shared it together, sometimes it would be only her and she liked these times far better.

"You heard?" she asked and he nodded.

"I heard. Father used to come here alone and play under these very stars." Jae said and Rhaenys snuggled close to him and felt her brother's arm wrap around her shoulder.

When she woke it was to her other little brother and he was being his usual annoying self. Lygaron was hungry once more and eager to both feed and to be on his way, while Rhaenix wished to wake up first and shake the previous night from her thoughts. Taking to the skies she looked down to see the ships and their crews, pirates, and worse roamed theses shores and for a moment she felt like giving them the fire, but they were not why they were here and so they flew on.

They ate more seals and she laughed as Lygaron complained of their taste, and then they headed south as she felt the call grow stronger. They flew high over Lys and she wondered what they looked like to those below, hearing Lygaron snort when she pictured them being seen as nothing more than birds. When they saw the Fourteen Flames she felt it deep in her heart, home this was home.

"We must rest, there." Rhaenix said and Lygaron agreed, the caves high away from the smoking sea beneath them.

"Tomorrow?" he asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow." she said as they landed and took their sleep.

Jae didn't come that night and so Rhaenys walked alone, down dark corridors and with no noise being made. She looked through doorway after doorway and found herself alone and scared. She'd been here before when she was young and she hated it still, here at night most of all. The Red Keep was different when darkness fell and as a girl, she'd far preferred to be on Dragonstone.

As she moved she heard him in the distance and she was glad she woke up when she did. Being alone was bad enough, being alone with him was far worse and she could never wish her grandfather away like she could the other ghosts of her past. Food was scarcer here than even the desert and she knew they couldn't trust the sea or what they may find, so onward they flew until the city came into view.

"Is that it?" Lygaron asked.

"It, is Valyria." she said as they flew between the towers like the dragons of old.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Seeing Margaery sitting in the crowd was something that he was both relieved and very proud of. That she'd been able to even stand to be out a day after the attack was something which showed, not that he hadn't already known, just how strong-willed she was. Jae smiled up at her and was glad to see that she nodded and smiled back and were it not for Joy beside him, then he'd have probably spent the rest of the morning just looking to his wife.

"Willem is up, Jon." Joy said and he turned to look as Willem faced a squire from House Royce.

"What do you think Joy, will Willem win?" he asked and tried not to smirk when she placed her hand on her chin and looked carefully at the two boys.

"Aye." she said and he nodded and watched as the fight began.

Win he did though it was far closer than it should have been, Willem taking the match five to four when he really shouldn't have given up more than two points. Tion had been beaten and Jae had seen the similarities in how both boys fought, making a note to speak to them afterward and point them in the right direction. Something he didn't need to do with Martyn and Walder, both boys were far more diligent and Martyn was far ahead of the rest of the completion, other than perhaps Ned Dayne.

As the spars went on it became clear to Jon that it would be one or the other who'd take the day and he looked forward to seeing them matched, though it was Walder who ended up facing Ned in the last match before the melee. Jon looked to see that Arthur, Cregan, and Ashara were all looking on eagerly as was Genna and he felt torn, turning to Joy once again he asked her pick.

"Joy?" he asked and she laughed as she shook her head.

"No, you pick this time." she said and Jae put on his best frowning face which only made her laugh more.

"Ned." he said and she nodded as both boys began to fight.

Ned took the first point with a quick thrust which caught Walder napping and then the second with a counter, Walder taking the third with a riposte after a series of parries. Ned's move to take the fourth drew some claps from the crowd and the fifth and sixth were matching blows caught by both boys. With Ned taking the match five to two with a lucky move when Walder overextended himself.

With Martyn then taking his fight five to one the melee soon took place and Jae looked out to the field, he saw Loras and Brienne do the same while Robb was distracted by something Wynarfred was saying. Jae finding himself looking up to Margaery as his brother and his betrothed sat and laughed together, and he closed his eyes to change the image to one of him and his wife.

"Martyn will win." Joy said and Jae turned to look as Martyn was facing off against a large lad from House Buckler.

Jae watched on as Martyn easily dodged the heavy blows of the larger lad, waiting and biding his time to counter with blows of his own once the others had been missed. Soon the boy was yielding and Martyn moved onto the next opponent and Jae watched as he spun in and out with his thrusts. To the other side, Ned was more steady and focussed and his fundamentals were what was getting him true while Martyn fought as close to Jae as he could imitate. Even had he not noticed then Joy's words would have made that clear.

"He fights like you." Joy said and Jae nodded as Martyn beat the other boy and Ned made his lad yield.

He looked up at Kevan who was staring out at his son, a proud smile on his face as Martyn beat the last boy and turned to face Ned. Even Jae sitting at the edge of his seat to watch this fight as for once he was genuinely at a loss to pick a winner, though thankfully this time it was Joy's turn to pick and not his.

"Joy?" he asked.

"Martyn." she replied not even bothering to turn her eyes from the field.

The first two points went to Ned and Jae was surprised as much as the crowd was, more so when he took the next one as well. He felt Joy grab his hand and her fingers squeeze tight and then he watched as Martyn moved far too fast for Ned, the blows coming in quick succession and the spin something he recognized all too well.

"I told you he moves like you." Joy said as the fifth point landed and Jae looked out to see both boys smiling at each other and shaking each other's hand.

Standing up he clapped loudly as did all those nearest to him and they quietened down as the herald made the announcement.

"Your graces, my lords and ladies, the winner of the squire's melee, Martyn Lannister.".

"I have to go get ready." he said and Joy leaned forward to kiss his cheek for good luck, Jae tickling her and making her laugh before he headed to the back.

He had barely made it past the seats when Barristan and Tommen came his way, the prince obviously waiting for him and Jae once again had to give the boy credit. Instead of sitting in the seats with him or with his family to watch the duels, Tommen had with Barristan stayed in the back to prepare things, though he had watched the duels from there.

"Did you see Ser Jon, that last one especially, Martyn won." Tommen said excitedly.

"He did, my prince, one day if you train that could be you." Jae said and Tommen looked at him to see if he was making fun of him and once he saw he was not he looked to Barristan who nodded.

"Will you…will you train me Ser Jon?" Tommen asked.

"I would be honored to, my prince." Jae said and the smile he got in return was only made bigger when he reached out and mussed the prince's hair, Tommen laughing as they walked to the tent.

They met Martyn along the way, Jae glad to see him speaking to Ned as well as Tion, Walder, and Willem. After congratulating them both and whispering how proud he was of Martyn in the boy's ear, Jae, Tommen and Barristan walked the final few yards to their tent. Inside Loras was already getting ready and Cregan and Brienne were helping him into his armor.

Jae took a seat and Barristan helped Tommen to bring over his own, the Bold already decked out in all but his helm and ready for his own ride. As Jae showed Tommen which way the armor was put on, Barristan doing most of the heavy lifting for the prince, they all talked jovially of the days jousting. Barristan regaling them with tales of his own exploits and Jae finding himself as enraptured as any.

"You rode against Prince Duncan, Ser Barristan, did you know the prince?" Jae asked far more eagerly than he perhaps would have been had he not met Mya Rivers.

"I did Ser Jon, the Prince of Dragonflies, both he and his lady wife." Barristan said and whether it was the look Jae got in his eyes or something else, the knight soon changed the subject.

After he was ready, he, Loras, Ser Barristan, and the prince all walked to find out the lists for the day and see who they were drawn against. Jae allowing the prince to run the final few feet alone so he could bring him the news. Ser Barristan was drawn against Ser Aron Santigar and Jae against Ser Lyn Corbray while Loras got the luckiest draw of all.

"Looks like I'm going fishing." Loras said with a chuckle.

"Fishing?" Tommen asked as he looked to Jae.

"What's the sigil of House Tully, my prince?" Jae asked.

"A silver trout." the prince said and Jae nodded and Tommen grinned when he got the meaning.

When they reached their tent it was Ser Barristan who bid his farewells first, the knight riding before they were. Tommen wished the knight well but stayed with Jae and the two guards who now stood outside that had obviously been sent to cover Ser Barristan absence, though they were poor substitutes Jae felt. When Robb arrived Brienne left to act as Jaime's squire for the day, Robb informing them that Jaime had drawn Ser Ander Royce in his first tilt.

"Well my prince, shall we go and watch the Bold take his victory?" Jae asked and Tommen nodded.

It turned out to be an easy enough one for Ser Barristan as Ser Aron fell in two and after watching the next two tilts they headed to the stables. Jae stood with Winter for a few moments before he saddled her, Tommen speaking to Robb while Jae leaned against his mare's head. He could feel her eagerness to ride and ride fast and though he relaxed her somewhat, he allowed her to keep that eagerness for the day ahead.

After being helped up onto the horse, Jae was led out by prince Tommen with Robb walking beside him and Ser Barristan joining them along the way. He was ready for the day ahead and whatever it would bring and as they led him onto the field he looked up and saw her in the crowd, his wife watching as he touched the favor on his hip.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaime.**

Watching Martyn win the squire's melee was almost like stepping back in time, there was so much of Jon's movements and influence in how his nephew fought that it was like seeing a ghost at times. Though nowhere near as fast or skilled as Jon was, his nephew was a fine swordsman, and just like Jon had been at that age, Jaime doubted there was a finer one in his age group in the land.

Seeing how proud Kevan was of his son was something he relished and he almost wished to have more time to talk to him about it. The jousts though were starting and he needed to get ready and so after kissing Dacey and Joanna he made his way to the tent and got ready. It felt strange having Brienne be the one to help him into his armor, years of having it be Loras and Jon seeming now to be over and while he was proud they'd grown up, he felt he missed them a little too.

"You've been drawn against Ser Andar Royce my lord." Brienne said when his last piece of armor had been tied.

"Jon, Loras?" he asked.

"Jon drew Ser Lyn Corbray and Loras drew Lord Edmure Tully." Brienne said and Jaime couldn't help but chuckle, the fish would be flopping soon enough he felt.

They missed Barristan's tilt against Ser Aron though Jaime had no fear that the Bold would win and they arrived just before Jon rode against Ser Lyn. Jaime wondered if Jon felt how Oberyn did about the man being a lackey of Littlefinger's and looked on a little worried as the two horses rode towards each other. The first tilt ended in a draw as did the second and Jaime felt that Jon seemed rusty to him as if he'd not practiced enough.

That fear soon went away though as on the third tilt Jon found his rhythm and Ser Lyn did well to stay in his saddle. Something he didn't manage in the fourth as Jon caught him almost flush and the knight flew from his horse. He landed safely enough and for a moment Jaime thought he may seek to continue it on foot, but he walked away with a nod to Jon

"Lord Tully my lord." Brienne whispered as Robb and Tommen led Winter from the field.

Jaime looked to Jon who was speaking to the prince and then as Edmure passed him by, Robb nodded to his uncle and Jon ignored him as he continued to talk to the prince, much to Edmure's annoyance. Jon only looked up when Loras rode towards him with Cregan by his side and then he jumped from Winter, and walked over and said something to Loras.

He was standing beside him a moment later with Tommen and Ser Barristan by his side and Jaime looked to see if there was any anger or worry in his features, finding none. Waiting until Ser Barristan drew Tommen's attention he leaned in to ask Jon what he'd said to Loras.

"What did you tell him?" Jaime asked.

"To win my lord, just win, nothing else." Jon said and Jaime nodded.

Win Loras did and both Jon and he found themselves laughing as he did so, at that and the show Loras put on. While Jaime's armor was gilded gold and Jon's a darkish silver, Loras's was a bright polished silver wrought with jeweled flowers. His cape was full of woven roses and was he a knight already then Jaime could imagine the epithet he'd be given.

It took him one tilt to unhorse Lord Edmure and he did it so easily and so contemptuously that even Tommen was chuckling. Then after he'd won Jaime and Jon watched as he pulled a white rose from somewhere on Bluebell and rode to the crowd, stopping in front of Margaery to present it to her. As he rode back towards them, Jaime saw Jon shaking his head and laughing before Loras gave them an over theatrical bow.

"Show off." Jon said still laughing.

"Some of us must Ser Jon, I'll make myself a name here today." Loras said and Jaime found a smile on his face as he made his way to Honor.

He was glad to see they'd all stayed to watch his ride, Jon wishing him well as he headed out and he was soon taking the lance from Brienne. Ser Andar had put on some muscle since he last saw him and it took him four tilts until he took the day. Jaime waiting until the man was up on his feet before he rode back. Once he did and headed back to his own tent, he drained a mug of water while Brienne rushed off to find out the next draw.

"Jon drew Lord Jason Mallister and Loras got Lord Beric Dondarrion, Ser Barristan drew Lord Bryce Caron and you got his brother Ser Rolland Storm." Brienne said and Jaime nodded, Ser Rolland was a poorer jouster than he was a melee knight though given his size he'd still be difficult.

The waiting was always the worst part of the jousts Jaime felt, the rides themselves were full of excitement and energy but waiting in the tent until it was your turn was dull. Time seemed to stretch on and never end and you were alone with your thoughts, even were you in company. Some sought to relieve the boredom with drink or food, though he never liked to ride on a full stomach, while others slept. Jaime though just sat and waited and he could tell it was beginning to annoy Brienne that he was so quiet.

"I find silence relaxes me Brienne, allows me to think of the ride ahead and that's why I hold my tongue, not the company I'm with." he said and saw the girl relax some.

"Forgive me, my lord, I'm more used to being with the others and they're anything but." she said and he laughed at that.

"Jon likes to entertain, to keep the mood light and Loras well you saw what Loras is like as he rode out there." he said and she smiled as she nodded.

"A show-off." she said.

"Aye, very much so, when he first came to the Rock he did so in spars too, I and Jon took years trying to get him to stop before he eventually did, in a joust, it's a different matter and you see how he only shows off before and after?".

"Never during." Brienne said and Jaime nodded, that lesson at least had taken.

"Come, let's go watch the others, the show off is up first is he not?" he said to laughs from Brienne.

Loras was up first and Jaime watched as Lord Beric took him to four before Loras took the day. The white rose coming out once again and this time going to Sansa as Loras then rode towards them. Barristan was next and he rode out the winner in two, easily unhorsing Lord Bryce, and Jaime wondered if it would come down to the two of them again today.

His own ride was before Jon's and so he readied himself and then rode out, looking down the field to see the giant imposing figure of Ser Rolland Storm. The first tilt was almost a loss for him, Ser Rolland's lance striking hard and true and Jaime only barely managing to keep his saddle. The second he rode out and though he caught the knight well it was to no effect, his strike being brushed aside as if it was nothing.

By the time he took the day with the fifth ride he knew he'd be bruised on the morrow, the lances that had caught him had been hit with so much power that he'd felt each strike. Once in the back he climbed down gingerly from Honor and waited to see Jon ride against Lord Jason. Like his own, Jon took five tilts to unhorse his rival, though unlike his Jon never took a blow in return. As he rode back toward them the sky's opened and Jaime feeling stiffness in his shoulder was glad the day was done.

"Come Brienne, it seems as if we'll be finishing on the morrow." he said as they made their way to cover.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Olenna.**

She was glad the day was over early and that it gave her time to relax somewhat before the feast, though the note she had been handed ended all thoughts of that. That the meeting was to be at their manse she was happy about, that it was to be now, not so much. Olenna looked to Margaery who was speaking to Sansa and was glad her granddaughter seemed to be somewhat better.

That she'd almost lost her to one man's greed for more than he deserved was something that made her furious, that she didn't know what to do with that information though was troubling. The more she'd thought of it the more certain she was that she was right. Doran had sought to see Margaery dead and for that, she'd see him in the ground. It was what came with it that caused her to pause, how Jon would react to knowing it was Doran, and how she could bring that up to him.

"Grandmother, will there still be a feast tonight?" Margaery asked.

"I'm sure there will, you know how much the king likes feasts." she said with a snort.

"Must we attend?" Margaery asked and Olenna shook thoughts of Doran from her mind as she looked to her granddaughter's worried face.

"You and I have no need to if you wish, your mother and father, and Sansa can go if they would like but we can stay in and spend the night together if that's what you'd prefer." she said softly and saw Margaery nod.

When they reached the manse she asked Willas to join her along with Alerie, needing Mace to be elsewhere when Randyl Tarly came to visit. Walking to her solar she again found herself thinking on Doran and trying to think what to do about the prince, a part of her wishing to hire a faceless man to see him dead, though she knew she would not. As much as she wanted him to pay for what he almost did, Olenna knew it needed to be Jon who decided his fate.

Should she act alone on this it could create problems down the line and so as she walked her mind raced while she tried to come up with a solution. Reaching her solar she realized the solution was in right there in front of her face when Alerie and Willas took a seat. Just like with Mace, she wasn't in need of acting alone, there were others she could speak to before they brought it to Jon. Olenna smiling as she resolved to arrange a tea with Genna and the rest of the women who were here.

"Read." she said to Willas as he handed him the note, her grandson doing so before he handed it to his mother.

"He's coming now?" Willas asked.

"Him, Richard, Jon and Jaime." Olenna said.

"Father?" Willas asked and she smiled that he'd seen the issue so quickly.

"Must be otherwise engaged, I'll accept his annoyance when he finds he's missed Tarly but the time isn't right for Mace to know yet." she said and Alerie looked to her.

"When will it be?" Alerie asked.

"As soon as we leave here, you have my word on that Alerie, as soon as we leave I'll tell him." she said and Alerie nodded.

"I'll take him with me, I'm meeting Lord Wyman to discuss some trade and I'll ask father to join us, he'll enjoy eating with Lord Wyman if nothing else." Willas said.

"Very well, see to it, I wish to speak to your mother alone." she said and Willas looked to her before standing up and walking from the room.

She waited until he'd gone and then poured them both a glass of wine, Alerie looking at her before she motioned to the glass.

"I wish us to have a tea, Alerie, like the one we had in Highgarden. I've something of great import to discuss and I find myself in need of counsel." she said and her gooddaughter looked to her with surprise.

"You're in need of counsel? What's going on Olenna?".

"I believe Doran Martell is behind the attack on Margaery." she said and Alerie gasped before she swallowed the wine down.

By the time she'd left, Alerie had agreed with her assessment and the need for counsel, her goodaughter had taken to Jon a long time ago, and knowing he and Margaery were destined to be together, even more so. So while there was worry for Margaery's safety which Olenna soon relieved, there was also concern on how Jon would take the news and Olenna found herself glad she'd confided in her.

She was sitting at her desk and didn't know how long she'd been there when Left walked in to tell her that Lord Tarly had arrived, the prickly lord soon sitting down and refusing her offer of a drink. Ser Richard arrived a few moments later and when Randyl saw him it was as if he'd seen a ghost, though before they could speak more than a greeting Jon and Jaime arrived along with Ser Arthur.

"Lord Tarly, Lady Olenna." Jon said as Jaime took a seat and accepted the wine she offered as did Ser Richard.

"Jaehaerys." she said and Randyl's head almost came off his neck it spun so fast.

"Jaehaerys?" Randyl said looking from her to Jaime and Richard and finally to Jon.

"I was named Jaehaerys Targaryen, after the Conciliator and my great grandfather. My father passing over his own father's name for obvious reasons." Jon said and she tried not to smirk.

"You have proof of this, other than a song and a smile?" Randyl asked, his voice as dismissive as it always was.

"Along with Ser Richard who you know, I have some papers which prove my birth along with certain family artifacts, plus a witness to my birth and the true actions of my mother and father during the rebellion. Ser Arthur if you'll remove your helm." Jon said and she watched as Randyl Tarly almost fell to the floor when he saw Arthur's face.

"Ser Arthur?" Randyl said his shock even more clear now.

"Lord Tarly." Arthur replied.

"I was born in the Tower of Joy to my mother Princess Lyanna and my father Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, they were wed in front of the gods of my mother at the Isle of Faces and in the light of the seven in a Sept outside Harrenhal." Jon said and she could see the wheels turning in Randyl's head, as could Jae as he spoke before the lord could "My father's marriage to Princess Elia was annulled my lord, at both their behests.".

"The documents, Lord Tarly." Jaime said and Randyl almost jumped out of his skin so unaware had he become that Jaime was even in the room.

She watched as he read the papers and looked at each of the men in the room and then her before looking to Jon once more.

"Artifacts?" he asked and Jon reached into his pocket to take out the ring and hand it to Randyl who looked at it with a smile on his face.

"This was Aegon's." Randyl said.

"It was, I also have Dark Sister, my lord, though I cannot wield it publicly just yet." Jon said with a laugh which she was stunned to see Randyl return.

"You intend to retake your throne?" Randyl asked.

"My family was conspired against Lord Tarly, betrayed and the throne my brother should sit stolen from him along with his life. His mother was raped and my sister butchered and while I've seen that the men who committed those acts have paid for their crimes. The men who benefited from them and who set the events in motion have not. My mother and father tasked me with seeing justice brought to these men, to seeing our rightful place restored my lord, so aye, I not only intend to take back my throne, I will take back my throne." Jon said and even Olenna felt herself stir as he spoke.

Though it was nothing compared to how Randyl reacted, Olenna looked on shocked as the proud lord of Horn Hill stood up and then took a knee looking to Jon in a way she'd never seen him look at anyone before. There was reverence and something else in his eyes and she couldn't quite make out what until he spoke.

"I served your father my king, served him and wished nothing more than to see him crowned, there has not been a day since I heard he fell on the Trident that I've not regretted my inaction. Despite my liege lord's orders I should have taken my men and rode to him, had I, if it had been so…..".

"My lord, you are not the only one with regrets but I ask you to forget them for now, we cannot change the past but together we can help define the future." Jon said and she saw Randyl nod.

"Horn Hill is yours my king, my sword is yours and when you call I will come and nothing or no one will stop me from seeing you placed on the throne. I pledge my life to yours, to the true king, to Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name." Randyl said and she watched as Jon reached out and touched the lord's shoulder.

"I accept your fealty my lord and I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise Lord Tarly."

They talked then of the allies that Jon had already collected and while he made no mention of the dragon's, when Randyl heard that the West, North, Reach, and Dorne were pledged to him, Olenna saw the man smile and for once she didn't begrudge it. When they left she felt a sense of relief, not that she had any doubt that Randyl would kneel to Jon, more that it would change his opinion of her and her house.

As she went to bed that night though she found her thoughts had turned to Dorne and to Doran once more. Jon seemed so sure that he had Dorne's support and Olenna felt hopeful that it had been Doran alone who'd acted against them. As hard as that would be to take for Jon, were Oberyn to also be involved she felt that would crush him completely, though given how the red viper acted around Jon, she doubted very much he knew of his brother's actions.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She was glad to see Jon going to Margery's room, as much as her friend had claimed not to be upset, Sansa could sense that she still was. Even at the jousts earlier that day there had been times when a sudden noise or a shout from behind her would lead to a jump from Margaery. While she'd helped as best as she was able to, she had known it wasn't her comfort that Margaery sought and so when Jon knocked at the door she was glad to leave them alone.

For Sansa, it also gave her time to process the other thing which had been on her mind for the past couple of days. She knew her mother had not played a role in Margaery's attack and that her mind had gone there made her feel somewhat ashamed of herself. Yet she had needed to hear from others about the man that had attacked Margaery just too be sure. Once she did and once her concern over Margaery's condition had lessened, her mind went to far darker places.

Sitting down on her bed she looked to Fang who was laying on the floor and she thought back to the last time she'd seen her mother before coming to King's Landing. Closing her eyes she tried to think back to what Fang had seen and she soon remembered not only that but what the wolf had heard. Jumping from her bed she began to pace angrily around the room, the questions in her head demanding answers and she wondered who would give them to her.

_She had wished the wolves dead._

_Just like Jon._

_She'd see them dead, just like him._

_I'll take care of him, I'll see it done right this time._

See what done right? Take care of him, how? Sansa thought as she paced, Jon had been attacked in the Riverlands when they'd traveled, her mother not wishing her to go to Highgarden but to the Riverlands, why? Why didn't she wish her to go to Highgarden? Surely that would be the best thing for her, wouldn't it? Sansa felt her mind move in a thousand directions all at once.

Her mother disliked the Tyrells, why? Her mother loved the south and had spoken to her fondly of it for years, the Tyrell's included, until when? She had arrived in Highgarden just before Jon was attacked and before they thought he had fallen, yet she'd not been surprised that he had, why? Why wasn't she surprised?.

Jon, everything revolved around Jon, he was taking Winterfell from Robb, he was a bad influence on her, he was trying to trick them. This was how her mother thought, this was why she wished her not to foster in Highgarden, not because of what was best for her, but because Jon had been the one to arrange it. The Tyrells, Lynesse, seeing Lynesse and hearing her say Jon was friendly with them, Loras, seeing Loras, was that when it started?.

_I'll take care of him, I'll see it done right this time._

She felt her stomach churn and ran to the privy, though there was nothing to empty and after kneeling for a few moments she knew she'd not throw up. Instead, she began to cry and felt Fang come to her, the wolf rubbing up against her and it was against her soft fur she began to sob. How long she sat there for she didn't know and as she wondered who she could speak to about this, the knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked as he walked from the privy, shocked at the voice that came back at her.

"Sansa, can we talk." Jon said and she opened the door and almost jumped into his arms.

"Jon, how?" she asked and as he wiped the tears from her face he looked to his side and she saw Ghost looking up at her, she looked to Fang who was looking at her and she smiled. The wolf having felt her distress had called out to the pack to come to her.

Jon walked with her to the bed and they sat down, her brother never letting go of her hand as he did so and she tried to compose herself before she asked the question she feared the answer to.

"Jon, did my mother try to have you killed?" she asked softly.

She looked as he closed his eyes and seemed to steady himself before he answered. It went on for so long she feared he was trying to figure what lie to tell her, what untruth she may accept.

"I never wished you to know Sansa, not this, you must believe me." he said and she once again felt herself being held by him as her tears came even more freely this time.

They sat silently and Sansa could feel his heart beating against her chest, his fingers stroking her hair as she finally stopped her crying.

"I'm so sorry, Jon, I'm so sorry." she said shaking her head.

"Sansa? You've nothing to be sorry for, why? Why are you apologizing?".

"She's my mother Jon and she tried to have you killed, she…had she…".

"She didn't nor would she be able to, I'm unharmed Sansa, she failed and should she try again then she'll fail again." he said and she looked to him.

"She, with Robb and I, she..I think she will try again Jon." she said shakily.

"Sansa, look at me, she won't succeed. I've nothing to fear from your mother, you believe me?" he asked and she nodded.

"I never want to see her again, never, gods Jon, what kind of a woman does that, why would she, no she's not my mother, not now.".

"Sansa." he said looking at her, his face creased as he looked on the verge of crying himself.

"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. She tried to hurt a member of the pack Jon, that means she is not pack, she never was." Sansa said and she felt her brother's lips as they kissed her cheek.

"I love you, little sister." Jon said.

"I love you too, brother.".

When he got up to leave it must have been an hour or so later and she felt herself begin to drift off. Jon nodding to her to take to her bed and she too tired to argue with him. As he walked out of the door she looked to see Ghost and Fang, the two wolves lying side by side and she knew then she was right, her mother wasn't pack and from now on Sansa would treat her as such.

She woke the next morning and broke her fast with Margaery, her friend asking her if she was well and Sansa realizing that Jon had gone to her room before he'd left the Manse the night before. Something Margaery confirmed as they rode to the day's joust, as not only had Jon slept in her room with her but he'd been there when he had suddenly left to come to Sansa's.

After telling her she was well, they arrived and took their seats, Margaery seeming to be in a far happier mood today. Soon the Lannister's arrived and then the Manderly's making Sansa think of Robb. Her brother would need to be told what she had found out she felt, but perhaps it could wait a day or so before she told him. When she saw her mother and uncle arrive she turned away from the wave and smile she gave her, having no interest in returning either.

"How many jousts are there today?" she asked Margaery who turned to Willas for the answer.

"I believe to reach the final will require four, so five and ten." Willas said and Sansa made herself comfortable for the rides to come.

Jon, Loras, Lord Jaime, and Ser Barristan all won their first rides and when the draw came out for the next set she found herself glad that none of them had been drawn against each other. Jon instead to face Lord Renly and Loras to face her granduncle, while Ser Barristan was against Lord Yohn Royce and Lord Jaime to face Ser Richard Horpe. She felt the eagerness of the crowd when the tilts were announced, Jon against Renly garnering more excitement than any of the others.

"Loras, Highgarden." Margaery cheered as did most of the crowd and she couldn't help but cheer him herself, even if he was going against her granduncle.

While Jon against Renly may be the match the crowd was waiting for, Loras had made himself a firm favorite with them. His armor was incredible and put even Lord Jaime's to shame and him handing out roses had only endeared him even more. The first to Margaery and the second to her, followed by the third to Joy. Meaning that now as Sansa looked around the crowd she could see almost every girl looking to see who he'd hand one to next. Providing he won the match that was and as they raced towards each other Sansa felt herself hoping that he would.

The first tilt led to nothing, no hits which dimmed the crowd's enthusiasm somewhat, the second almost unhorsed her granduncle and the crowd was back again, cheering enthusiastically as the third one began. Sansa watched as the two horses raced towards each other and she cheered loudly when her granduncle hit the ground. Relieved as she was when he got up though she found herself keener to know who was getting the next rose.

"Who?" she whispered to Margaery who shook her head as Loras took the rose from his saddle and rode towards the crowd.

Sansa smiled when she looked to Princess Myrcella, the little girl holding the rose to her nose as Loras rode away and Ser Barristan and Lord Yohn rode out.

**King's Landing 297 AC**

**Ser Barristan.**

Hearing from Jon about Randyl Tarly had made his day, the lord was a fine warrior and a more than capable military commander and that he was on their side was a great boon. Now though he had his own campaign to worry about and having broken three lances against Lord Yohn he began to think of what it would be like to face the bronze lord across a battlefield once more.

Barristan knew he'd be a great asset to their cause and also an impossible one to bring to bear. Instead, just like in the rebellion, the honorable lord would be on the wrong side and he felt regretful that it would the case once more. Allies and friends were rare enough in this fickle world and soon he'd be facing off against some that were once the former and a few he considered the latter.

As he broke his fourth lance he tried to think of the positives more than the negatives. He be fighting for a good king and alongside his true brothers once more, and were it to be his final fight then at least when they laid him to rest it would be for doing something true and good. As he took his lance and rode down the field he let that be the thought in his head and allowed it to fuel his hit, smiling when the Lord of Runestone fell.

"The day is yours Ser Barristan." Yohn said as he rose to his feet, Barristan riding close by to make sure he was unhurt.

"It seems so, Lord Yohn." he said riding back to make ready to watch his brother's ride.

He found Jon and Loras standing there, their horses just behind them, and Jon speaking to Prince Tommen and making the boy laugh. As he dismounted he saw Ser Richard Horpe ride by and he wished him well and then did the same to Jaime. Looking once again to Jon and Tommen he found himself wondering about Myrcella and what he may have planned for her. Getting Tommen away from King's Landing seemed something they may manage, getting the princess away was something he knew nothing about.

"So Ser Jon, who'll win?" he asked and saw Tommen look to his knight just as eagerly as he was, though he knew both the answer and what Jon would say.

"Lord Jaime will take it Ser Barristan which means I had better take my own, otherwise Loras will never allow me to live down not making this final four." Jon said and Barristan found himself hoping that would be the case, feeling his excitement at the idea.

The first two tilts were shared and surprisingly Ser Richard took the next two, Jaime's blows landing ineffectively. The next one however did not and even Barristan cringed at the sound of the impact as Ser Richard fell. The crowd hushed when Jaime dismounted to check on the knight and it took a few moments for him to rise to his feet, winded but not hurt thankfully.

"That looked to be much worse." Jon said and he nodded.

"Aye, that it did." he replied.

"Ser Jon, care for a wager, or is it only my brother you do those with?" a voice called and Barristan turned to see Lord Renly riding towards them with his young squire walking behind.

"Name your terms my lord" Jon said with a smirk.

"How about 500 hundred gold dragons?" Renly said staring at Jon as he did so.

"What say you my prince, should we take Lord Renly's wager, I leave it to you to decide." Jon said and Barristan couldn't miss the wide-eyed look the prince got as he turned to Lord Renly.".

"We accept uncle." Tommen said and Jon patted his back.

"Then I wish you both good fortune, Ser Jon, nephew.".

He watched as Jon climbed up on Winter and as Tommen led the horse out onto the field, Barristan feeling a sense of anticipation as they both took their lances.

"What did I miss?" Jaime said as he walked to them with lady Brienne by his side.

"Lord Renly's wagered 500 hundred gold dragons on beating Jon." Cregan said and Barristan heard Jaime laugh as he looked to the field.

"What is it with stags and wagers." Jaime said still laughing as the horses began their run.

The third tilt was where he won it, though it took to the fourth for it to happen. But it was the blow that Jon caught him in the shoulder which did for Renly more than the hit which unhorsed him. Jon catching him flush and hard and Barristan reckoned he'd not move the arm for a day or two once the bruising began to show. The fourth tilt was pride from Renly and could have ended far worse had Jon not pulled his lance, the blow just taking his seat and not doing far more damage.

"Well, I made it." Jon said when he rode back and climbed off his horse, Jaime, himself, Jon, and Loras all looking to each other and Barristan finding himself smiling a the company he now kept.

"Come, let's see which of us faces whom next." he said and they walked to the draw, this one being done in front of the crowd, unlike the others.

"Lord Jaime Lannister to face…" he heard the crowd hush and saw both Jon and Loras look on eagerly "Loras Tyrell. Ser Barristan Selmy to face Ser Jon Snow." the herald said and he was happy to see no disappointment on Jon's face.

"I had hoped to face Loras, at least then I'd have had a chance to make the final." Jon japed and he and Jaime rolled their eyes when the two boys began to push each other laughing as they did so.

"I wish you good fortune Ser Barristan, I expect you to give your all." Jon said leaving him in no doubt he meant every word.

"As I do you Ser Jon, Lord Jaime, Loras, I wish you both the best." he said and Jon bid them both his best wishes too.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen. **

Even with the events of the last few days, he found it easy to concentrate on what was ahead of him, a ride against the Bold once more. As he looked to see Jaime and Loras ride out he nodded to them both and noticed something strange. Brienne was carrying Jaime sword for some reason, putting it out of his head, for now, he looked to the crowd. Dacey held Joanna and the little girl waved enthusiastically at her father while Dacey rolled her eyes at something Jaime did that he missed.

Robert was sitting with Jon Arryn and his wife along with the other two Tully's and he could see Lady Catelyn's smug smile from here, though it was the conversation going on between Robert and Littlefinger that truly caught his eye. The two men were laughing and japing as if they were the best of friends and Jae wondered why that was. His attention soon focussed on the Tyrell's and he saw Sansa and Willas laughing at something though the lord was also watching the field at the same time.

Lord Mace and Lady Alerie looked on with a mixture of pride and worry when Loras waved and Lady Olenna sat close to Margaery and alternated between looking to her and to Loras. Margaery looked incredible and he watched as she cheered Loras on, feeling the tiniest bit jealous that she could not do the same so openly with him.

"They're getting ready Ser Jon." Tommen said and he looked from the crowd to the field and saw them ready to make their first ride.

"Then we shall wish them both well my prince and hope I'm ready to face one of them in the final." he said and Tommen nodded and shouted out good luck bringing a smile to Jae's face.

Honor moved a little quicker than Bluebell and as a result, it was Jaime's lance which hit home a fraction of a second before Loras's did. It took the sting out of Loras's strike which was a good thing for Jaime as his friend's was as good a strike as he'd seen during this whole tourney. Both lances broke on the second ride and on the third, Loras to Jae's mind taking both of them just barely.

The fourth ride Loras caught Jaime on the shoulder and Jae winced when he saw how stiffly Jaime moved after it, he'd seen the bruise there from one of the earlier tilts and could only imagine how much bigger it would be now. It fired Jaime up somewhat and whether he'd been holding back or whether he felt he didn't have another tilt in him just now, he rode faster on the next tilt. Unseating Loras and then stopping Honor to look as Loras got back to his feet, as the crowd cheered his win though Jae saw him look to Brienne before he nodded and then dismounted.

"What's he doing Ser Jon?" Tommen asked confused and when Jae saw Jaime speak to Loras and Brienne rush to him, he like the crowd hushed.

"Loras Tyrell, kneel." Jaime said and Jae saw Loras pull off his helm.

Jae like the rest of the crowd cheered a few moments later, louder and more true than he had cheered for almost anything he could remember. Loras stood up and he could see the tears in his friend's eyes, everything he had ever wished to be he was now and that it had been Jaime to name him so only making it that much more special.

"He's Ser Loras now." he said to Tommen and the prince looked incredibly excited having never expected to see such a thing this day "Come we can talk to the new knight later on my prince, we have our own tilt to ready for.".

As he and the Bold rode out, Jaime and Loras passed them by and Jae bowed as did Barristan to the newly named knight, Loras's tears now replaced by a smile as he nodded back. Riding over to where Robb waited Jae looked down at the prince and watched as they handed him the lance, turning ready to ride out against the Bold and happy he'd made it this far.

"Good fortune Ser Jon." Tommen shouted after he and Winter cantered to the edge of the field and turned ready to ride against Ser Barristan.

Seeing the knight at the other end of the field was as imposing as seeing the Bold up close and as they began to ride Jae prepared for the impact as best he could. The first lance he managed to easily block with his shield though he found his own blocked just as easily. The second he got a little more purchase though it was like hitting a stone wall and the third was like being hit by one. As he rode the fourth he began to concentrate on Ser Barristan's movements, even more, looking for any sign to give him an advantage.

It wasn't until the sixth that he found it and the seventh until he was able to try and use it. He rode a little faster and felt Winter really stretch her legs, seeing Barristan ready his lance he lifted his leg from the stirrup and put all his weight on the other one. When Barristan's blow came Jae had twisted in the saddle leaving him nothing to push back against the hit. The lance finding no resistance put Barristan off balance and Jae hit his own good and true and watched as Barristan fell to the ground.

Fixing himself back in the saddle, his foot still only in one of the stirrups he turned to see Barristan rising to his feet and rode toward him. The knight laughing when he got there and Jae only really then truly realizing that he had won and would be facing Jaime in the final. When he reached the back and dismounted the prince was looking at him with a stunned and yet happy look, Loras slapping him on the back and Robb cheering him on. Yet Jae could only see Jaime as he walked to his horse and got ready to ride against him for the first time.

"You beat the Bold, Ser Jon, you beat the Bold." Tommen said and Jae looked down to see the large smile on his face.

"My squire brings me luck, my prince, come we've one more yet to face." he said and Tommen almost skipped beside Winter as they followed Jaime out onto the field.

He didn't say anything to Jaime as they rode together, no words were needed and he knew he didn't have to tell him to give it his all. Instead, they rode in silence and nodded to each other when they stopped to face the crowd.

"Your graces, my lords and ladies, the final of the joust between Lord Jaime Lannister the Warden of the West and Ser Jon Snow the White Wolf." the herald said to cheers.

That it was the final and something that had he been able to choose would have been his choice, didn't make it any better than it could have been. Jae knowing after the third tilt that though both were trying their best, the ride was far less exciting than it should have been. Why that was he couldn't tell, it wasn't as if they weren't both trying but perhaps they couldn't live up to the expectation and he could sense the crowd growing restless.

All that changed on the fourth as both of them struck home and were it not for their will or determination then he felt either of them would have been unhorsed. In the fifth, they were, not one of them but both of them as Jaime hit him flush at the same tie that Jae caught him. He landed comfortably and saw that Jaime did so too and once again he felt the sense of excitement in the crowd diminish. This hadn't been a joust for the ages and it needed to be more than this.

"My sword." he called out loudly and heard the crowd cheer as Jaime did the same.

He saw Robert moving to the edge of his seat as did others when he and Jaime stood face to face. While he may not have given them the ride they wished for, he could give them a fight they'd talk about for some time and as he took his stance he smirked when Jaime tapped the ground three times.

"Good fortune, Ser Jon." Jaime said.

"Good fortune, Lord Jaime." he replied and the fight began.

He and Jaime had spars which lasted over an hour and others only a few moments, this was more of a fight though and he knew it wouldn't be a quick one. He parried the blows and moved to the side to aim his own, feigning and thrusting at the same time before spinning away from Jaime's riposte. Jaime hit home the first and second points after a few minutes but Jae felt himself loosen up and began to move freer and more quickly than he had been.

Thrust, parry, thrust, spin, attack from the left and spin, then right and feign a spin before attacking with a flurry. When he caught Jaime's shoulder he saw the wince and knew he could take the day, feigning to go for it again and forcing Jaime to overcompensate to cover it up. The two blows he caught him with were on the left side and he heard Jaime chuckle as the backed off and began again. Jaime soon catching him in the stomach with a strike that would have ended him were he not armored up. The crowd cheered even more loudly when Jae began to throw in more jumps and spins, Jaime easily parrying them all but he knew how they'd look to those watching on.

The riposte he hit caught Jaime on the shoulder once more and gave Jae the edge he needed. Once again concentrating on the other side while Jaime protected his injured shoulder and Jae felt sorry for the stiffness and pain he knew he'd feel on the morrow. With the score at four to three in his favor, he moved in for the kill feigning sweeping Jaime's legs and making him fall on his injured shoulder allowed him to take the roll without a strike back. When Jaime realized he was behind him it was too late and Jae held the sword to the back of his head and heard the crowd cheer.

"Yield?" he asked and Jaime nodded.

"I yield Ser Jon, the day is yours." Jaime said and Jae removed his sword and asked him how bad his shoulder was hurt "It's a bruise Jon, nothing more.".

"Your graces, my lords and ladies, I give you the winner of the joust of the tourney of King's Landing 297 AC, Ser Jon Snow.".

Robb came running with Tommen and Winter and helped him to mount back up before handing him the lance and Jae rode to where the garland rested, the crowd going silent when he turned back around. He knew what he should do and yet he could not, propriety and position be damned he thought as he rode to where Margaery sat.

"Lady Margaery, I would name you the queen of love and beauty." he said to fevered whispers and then some cheers when she took the garland and placed it on her head.

"You honor me Ser Jon and I thank you for this and for your rescue from my attacker. You Ser are a true knight and any lady would be proud to be named queen by one such as yourself." Margaery said with a beaming smile and as he nodded and rode away he heard the cheers and felt the favor at his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, Robb and Sansa receive a letter from their father inviting them to Winterfell, Tommen receives gifts from Robert and Jae meets with the loyalists and puts them on notice and as we say goodbye to King’s Landing news arrives which changes the game completely.


	106. Carry On My Wayward Son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Sansa are invited to Winterfell, Tommen receives some gifts from his father while Jae meets with the loyalists and puts them on notice. Olenna hosts a ladies tea and we say goodbye to King's Landing. News arrives which changes the nature of the game.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She hadn't taken the flowers off since she'd put them in her hair after the joust, all the way back in the carriage and now sitting in her room looking at herself in the looking glass, she still wore them. Them and a smile she'd not been able to remove from her face from the moment Jon had taken the day. She'd felt her heart in her mouth when he was unhorsed, only to see that Jaime was too and then for them to face each other with their swords.

While the crowd hadn't enjoyed the final joust, for her it was the greatest she'd ever seen and though it had taken the swordfight for the crowd to get excited, it hadn't dimmed her own. To see Jon beat Jaime and then to ride to the garland had been incredible, and she'd felt her heart race the closer he came to her. A part of her cried out in the back of her mind for him to ride past, to crown Joy or Sansa, and yet the largest part of her wished for him to do what he did.

Feeling the eyes of the crowd all on her and him had brought up her attack and the fact that it had been Jon who had saved her from it. Knowing that while there would be those outraged that he'd dare crown her, more would see it simply an extension of that. Jon being a true knight and not only rescuing a lady in distress but crowning her to help relieve that distress also. So wrapped up was she in looking at herself that Margaery didn't hear the door open or her grandmother come in.

"You two are not as careful as I'd hoped." her grandmother said admonishingly.

"What did you expect me to do grandmother, refuse them?" she replied snippily.

"No, but you cannot over celebrate getting them Margaery, not tonight at the feast. Bring them with you, wear them and dance with Jon, but just the once. You must seem like you're grateful for what he did but not that you had hoped he'd crown you." her grandmother said.

"Very well grandmother." she said with more bite than she had intended.

"Margaery." her grandmother said and she found she wasn't in the mood to be lectured.

"I said very well, I've agreed to do as you've asked, can I at least enjoy the fact that my husband crowned me, grandmother, can I at least take comfort in that?" she said and saw her grandmother nod before she hesitated and then left the room.

She hadn't meant to snap at her and she knew her grandmother was only looking out for them both but she had wished to enjoy it just a little longer. Reaching up to her head she took the garland off and placed it on the table. She then stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, looking through the dresses to pick out the one for the evening she smiled when she saw the red and black one. Margaery had never worn it and she soon found herself looking forward to the day when she could properly wear the colors of her and her husband's house.

After bathing and dressing in a green and gold dress, she made her way to Sansa's room to find her friend already dressed and laughing with Mira and Megga, Elinor soon joining them. Sansa looked at the garland in her hand and reached out to take it from her, placing it carefully in her hair she smiled at her as they turned to walk to the carriages.

Seeing Loras as they arrived at the Red Keep, Margaery was at first happy as it would be the first time she'd really had a chance to speak to her brother since he was knighted. That he'd waited outside for them did though worry her for a moment but he seemed relaxed and when he came over to them he told them that he'd been asked to meet them.

"Lord Jaime said I should arrive with my family but we worried that we'd miss you." Loras said.

"Well then good Ser would you escort us, ladies, inside, I feel we'll all benefit from a knights' company." she said and Loras chuckled as he took her and Megga by the arm.

Arriving at the Great Hall they were announced and walked in to find the room almost full, only the royal family not having arrived yet and she quickly looked to see where Jon was. She found him easily enough sitting with the younger Lannisters and between Martyn and Joy, all of them laughing as Jon kept softly slapping Martyn on the back. At the announcement of their arrival though he looked to them and she saw him smile when he saw her wear the garland, giving her a small nod and a then a sly wink which made her giggle.

They were no sooner in their seats than the king and queen arrived along with the rest of the royal family and Margaery cringed when she saw the prince look her way. The smile on his face belied by the way his eyes hardened when they saw the garland on her head. The first dish was sent to the Lannister table and she heard her grandmother say to Willas that it was Jon and not the Lannister's the king was acknowledging. Looking to the table she saw the king raise his glass proving her grandmother's words true yet again.

"You look, beautiful sister, never before have I seen a queen who deserved it more." Loras said and she reached out and took his hand in her own, squeezing it before letting it go.

"I thank you Loras, and you make a handsome and worthy knight and we're all so very proud of you." she said and saw her brother swallow a little uncomfortably.

"I had no idea he planned that, I had hoped to be knighted by Lord Jaime and I knew one day he may, but I had no idea it was to be today.".

"You deserved it brother." she said a little too loudly.

"What, who deserved it?" her father asked and she looked to see him looking at them both.

"Loras, father, he deserved to be honored so, to be knighted by Lord Jaime." she said and she saw her father's eyes fill up with pride.

"That he did, to Loras." her father said and they all reached out and took their glasses, raising a toast to the newly anointed knight.

Eating the meal was almost a chore after that, not that she wasn't hungry or that she didn't enjoy it but that she wished to get it over with and for the music to start. Each time she'd looked to Jon's table she'd seen him look to her own and when it finally came time for the dancing she waited eagerly for him to come over. Tradition allowed for the winner of the joust to ask the woman he crowned for the first dance and that then allowed for all the others to join, so when she saw him walk to her she smiled.

"Lady Margaery, would you honor me with this dance?" Jon asked and she nodded as she stood up.

"I would Ser Jon.".

She ignored the rest of the room and instead just concentrated on Jon as they danced, he looking into her eyes each time he turned her a certain way.

"Grandmother says tonight we should only do this once." she said softly.

"She's probably right, others will seek to dance with the queen of love and beauty and though I'd not wish them to do so, I'll not deny you the opportunity to be feted as you deserve.".

"I don't wish to dance with another, Jon." she said and saw him smirk.

"No just this Jon." he said and she felt like slapping his shoulder such was the look on his face.

"You are not funny." she said biting her cheek.

"I'm very funny, perhaps my lady wishes me to prove it. I can act the fool if that's her desire, shall I make faces?" he said as he hollowed out his cheeks, Margaery shaking her head as she laughed.

"Jon." she said reproachfully and he stopped and looked at her far more seriously and she found herself staring at his lips as he spoke.

"This will be the last time we hide Margaery, next time we stand in this hall everyone will know the truth, on that you have my vow." he said and she nodded as the song ended.

She watched as Jon danced with Sansa and as he danced with Joy, while she was asked to dance by Lord Renly who she was glad to see favored one of his arms. The lord's small talk made more bearable by the grimaces each time she pressed down a little too hard. When Jon was called to the king she heard little of the conversation, only seeing the king laugh and Prince Tommen look on with eagerness. His expression far different than his brother or mother's and when she heard the cough behind her later on she knew who it would be.

"My lady, it would be an honor to dance with the most beautiful woman in all the realm." Joffrey said smiling as he offered her his hand.

"I thank you my prince." she said reluctantly taking it.

As they danced she looked over the prince's shoulder to the table where Jon was sitting, his eyes were focussed on her and she wished so much that she could smile at him and yet knew she could not. Instead, she plastered a fake one on her face and listened as the prince prattled on about how he would have crowned her true, and at least not dishonored her as the bastard had.

How she kept her composure she didn't know but she was glad when the dance was over and she could take her seat. Turning down the next two that were offered and only accepting when Loras asked her to take to the floor, even then it was more to keep away from the annoying people who kept coming her way. She did smile when she saw Jon lead Prince Tommen to his table, the boy blushing adorably when asking Joy to dance.

When the night finally ended she was glad to be heading back to the Manse and even more so to see Ghost sitting in the garden with Fang waiting for her. While not the same as laying in bed with her husband, she had found her nights since the attack far better with Ghost beside her than without.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Robert Baratheon.**

His head hurt as he stood in the privy and pissed, once he was done he staggered to his bed and readied himself for the day. Who the girl was the night before he had no idea but he was glad she was gone when he woke up this morning. After dressing he walked to the dining room to find his wife and children already there breaking their fast, his daughter given him a bright smile which he returned as he sat down.

It wasn't until he was eating the bacon that he noticed the looks on the face of his sons and his wife. Joffrey was sitting with a smug smile while Cersei's switched from that to glaring at his other son. As for Tommen, his expression surprised him, never before had he seen him so angry and for some reason it made him feel a tingle of pride. Something he'd been feeling more and more of with Tommen lately.

"Will you be meeting up with Ser Jon today Tommen, doing some practices?" he asked and his son tore his eyes away from his mother and looked to him, the fire in his eyes taking him aback for a moment.

"Mother says now that the tourney is over I have no need to be with Ser Jon, father." Tommen said.

"What's that now?" he asked looking to his wife.

"My love, we agreed that Tommen could squire for Jon Snow for the tourney, it's over now. I think it's time we found him a more suitable knight." Cersei said with a smile that always seemed to raise his ire.

"Who's more suitable than the winner of the melee and the joust?" he said looking to see Tommen nod his agreement.

"We agreed, Robert." Cersei said.

"Aye, we agreed, and then the lad won both events, with our son serving as his squire. Who is there better for Tommen to learn from than such a knight?" he said and was surprised when Tommen answered before Cersei could.

"He also helped train our cousin, Martyn who won the Squire's Melee father, Ser Jon told me that he could train me to be just as good." Tommen said and Robert found himself smiling at the thoughts of seeing at least one of his sons compete.

"I'm sure he could." he said and glared at Joffrey when he snorted "Far better than any attempts to train your brother anyway."

"Robert." Cersei exclaimed loudly.

"What, at least one of my sons should be able to wield a damn sword, far better he learns it from someone who beat the damn Kingslayer." he said laughing as he did so.

"You would see our son shamed so, shamed to be squired to a bastard?" Cersei said angrily.

"Ned's lad, not any ordinary bastard, Ned's lad a damn fine knight. Did you not hear the cheers woman? Were you not at the feast last night when lords were complimenting me on my son being a part of Ser Jon's victory?".

"He's a bastard Robert.".

"Piss on that, he's a fucking knight and the best one I've seen in many a year, gods his father beat Ser Arthur Dayne and Ned wasn't half the swordsman that his boy is."

"I can go speak with him father?" Tommen asked excitedly.

"Aye, he's to come here today to collect his prize and wagers so go spend the day with him and let me think on this." he said and the hug he got from his son was worth the look of contempt he got from his wife.

If he thought after breaking his fast his day would go any smoother then he was soon shown it would not. Soon finding himself visited by Jon Arryn and Littlefinger. Though he took a certain sense of comfort from the fact that he'd tucked Littlefinger up good and proper the day before. The fool making a series of wagers against Ned's boy leading to the last one when it was as he faced the Kingslayer with a sword.

"_Another wager your grace?" Littlefinger said and Robert laughed._

"_I've taken all your coin Lord Baelish, you already owe me more than 3,000 gold dragons, are you sure you can afford more?" he said drinking his wine and watching as Tommen and Ned's other lad carried the sword to Jon Snow._

"_How about double or nothing your grace, I win I'm clear and you win you keep what I've lost and I'll add this." Littlefinger said holding up the dagger._

"_Aye, I'll take that wager." Robert said eyeing up the Valyrian steel of the blade._

Feeling his hand go to his hip where it now rested he found himself smirking when Littlefinger saw it. Though the smile soon fell from his face with Jon's words and his tone.

"You can't do this Robert, I forbid it." Jon Arryn said and Robert felt his anger rise.

"Forbid, forbid, you forget who wears the crown here Jon and what exactly is it you forbid me from doing?" he said and was happy to see Jon look abashed.

"Making Tommen squire to Ser Jon, you can't Robert the way it looks, why if Tommen was to earn his spurs from such a knight." Jon Arryn said shaking his head angrily.

"Such a knight, the best damn warrior since Ser Arthur they say, hell even were I to have faced the lad with my hammer I'd struggle, such a knight indeed. Did you not hear the crowd Jon, hear them cheer, four and ten and he beat the fucking Bold himself, not to mention beating the Kingslayer with a damn sword in his hands." he said loudly.

"I believe Lord Jon refers to his birth my lord, not his knighthood." Littlefinger said with a smile that he liked not.

"My best friend's son Littlefinger and don't you fucking forget it, knighted by my own damn hands, were that not enough there's also the fact I've not seen my boy so excited by something other than a damn cat in years." he said smiling once again at the image of Tommen with a sword in his hand.

"Robert, you must reconsider." Jon Arryn said.

"Must I? Not only is he damn worthy but where is he based Jon, Baelish, where?".

"Casterly Rock your grace." Littlefinger said.

"Aye, with Tommen's family Jon, hell I'd have fucking probably fostered him there anyway, so no I'll not reconsider.".

After they left he poured himself some wine and then thought better of it, instead finding himself walking through the halls with Ser Arys at his back. When he reached the windows overlooking the sparring yard he looked down hoping for a glimpse of his boy and found him standing there with a wooden sword. Leaning closer he looked down as Ser Jon showed him some moves and Tommen began to match them, the smile on his face growing ever larger as he watched. Damn then all if they thought him wrong, on this he was in the right of it.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He had hated the feast other than his one dance with Margaery and being able to freely speak to some men he had not been able to publicly until now. Raymun and Monford were there and he spoke briefly to Lord Rowan, Lord Ashford, Ser Baelor, and Ser Jon Fossoway. All congratulating him on the day and Jae doing his best to try and judge them in the limited time he spent talking to them.

With Monford and Raymun he arranged a meeting for the next day and did the same with Lord Tarly, he spoke to Willas and asked him to attend on his grandmother's behalf and to explain it to Olenna later. He then danced with Sansa and with Joy and spoke briefly to Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella. Seeing Margaery dance with other men was difficult and with Prince Joffrey it was worrying, yet each time he looked to her he smiled and was happy to see her smiling too. Eventually, he was able to take his leave when Margaery did so and he found himself eager for his bed.

When he woke the next morning he broke his fast with Jaime and Gerion and asked Gerion to attend the meeting later, Jaime going to it would create too much suspicion were anyone to look. He, Loras, Cregan, and Brienne then made their way to the Red Keep to spar and spend the morning before he needed to present himself at court that day. Looking up the balcony he smiled when he saw Margaery and Sansa look down, with Joy leaning against the wall shouting encouragement as he and Loras sparred.

"I swear you don't even try against the others, you save it all for me don't you?" Loras said with a chuckle when Jae took the match.

"What can I say, I try, Loras." he said and watched as Loras motioned to behind him.

"Ser Jon, Ser Jon." Tommen said running fast towards him.

"My prince?" he said looking to Ser Barristan who walked briskly behind the prince.

"Ser Jon, Father…father,..he says I can be your squire, for true not just for the tourney." Tommen said almost breathlessly and yet with a beaming smile and whether it was the shock in his face that it had been this easy or his own worry, Tommen's expression soon changed "You will have me as your squire won't you Ser Jon?" the prince asked worriedly.

"I'd be honored my prince, why without you maybe we'd have had to watch Loras give out more roses." he said with a wink and Tommen looked to Loras before laughing.

"No fair Jon." Loras said acting as if he was hurt.

"Aw, poor Loras." he said grabbing Loras in a hug while rolling his eyes at Tommen and making the boy laugh some more.

After speaking to Barristan who seemed unaware of this turn of events and then speaking to Tommen about the realities, letting him know it would mean they'd soon be leaving the city. Jae was happy to see the prince's enthusiasm undiminished and when Tommen asked if he would give him a lesson, he was glad to. The prince had rarely held a sword but he seemed a quick enough study and soon Jae had him making moves and correcting his stance, Tommen quickly adapting to what he was told.

"I believe it's time we saw the king, Ser Jon." Ser Barristan said and Jae nodded as he wiped his brow with the damp cloth and they headed inside.

The Throne Room was full to capacity and sitting on the throne Robert seemed for once to be sober, smiling when he saw him, Barristan and Tommen walk in. Looking around Jae could see Jaime and Dacey, Genna and Kevan, and Olenna all of them close but not too close. He stood at the back of the room and directed Tommen to stand with him, the prince looking from where his family sat to where he was and then to Jae who nodded.

"Ser Jon Snow, come forward so your king can reward you." Robert said and Jae turned to Tommen and motioned for him to walk with him.

"Stand by my shoulder my prince." he whispered and Tommen nodded.

"Ser Jon, you have my congratulations on your victories in the Melee and the Joust, though I am loath to pay you the wager you won." Robert said with a laugh.

"I got lucky your grace, though if what Prince Tommen tells me is true I believe coin is not my biggest boon this day?" he said and Robert laughed as he looked to his son.

"Couldn't keep it to yourself son." Robert said laughing once more.

"No Ser Jon, coin is not the boon I wish to bestow on you. My son came to me and asked to be your squire, not just as in the tourney but until he's ready to be knighted. What say you Ser Jon do you accept this boon from your king?".

Jae took a knee and looked to the throne, watching as every eye in the room looked to him and Robert looking surprised but pleased as he watched him.

"I am humbled by this honor your grace, truly." he said and Robert laughed.

"Stand up lad, Tommen come here." Robert said and Jae looked on as Robert reached down to his hip.

"A gift fit for a prince." Robert said as he handed Tommen the dagger, Jae looking from Tommen's excited face to the dragonbone hilt and the shining Valyrian steel.

When Tommen walked back to him Jae bowed and went to leave but Robert was having none of it.

"My Lords and Ladies, I give you the winner of the melee and the joust, Ser Jon Snow and his squire Prince Tommen Baratheon." Robert said to loud claps and cheers.

After some other winners were called forward and Robert called Barristan to him, he and Tommen were then asked to join the king for lunch. Jae sitting as Robert told war stories and glad he didn't mention the Trident. Once done Tommen and Barristan were asked to stay and Jae made his way from the room. He was walking through the corridors when he passed Ser Richard and Princess Myrcella.

"Ser Jon." the princess said with a frown when she saw him and Jae wondered why she looked at him that way until it hit him a moment later.

"Princess, Ser Richard." he said with a bow.

"Is it true that you'll be leaving soon, you and Tommen?" the girl asked softly.

"Aye, it is my princess." he said seeing the frown appear once more "Perhaps you could come and visit us, princess, Casterly Rock is not that far by ship and apart from your brother I'm sure your cousins would be most happy to see you." he said with a smile.

"Do you really think so Ser Jon?" she asked smiling.

"I know Lord Jaime and Lady Dacey would like nothing more than to see you as would Joanna and Joy, with Tommen there also it only makes more reason for a visit does it not?".

"It does, it does, and Tommen's nameday is but a few moons away, I could come for that, thank you, Ser Jon, I'll speak to father." she said almost skipping away, Ser Richard giving him a warm smile as he walked after her.

He needed to speak to Genna and tell her about his conversation with the princess, neither of them had so far been able to come up with a believable excuse for why Myrcella could leave. Jaime suggesting a fostering somewhere close to Bran and while it would have made sense if Bran was fostering, it didn't so much with him squiring. He walked through the halls to where Arthur was waiting, the knight relieved to see him unharmed. No guards had been allowed into the Royal Apartments but he walked with Barristan and he had felt under no threat.

"Ser Daemon, I believe we've somewhere else we need to be." he said and Arthur nodded as they headed off to the meeting with the others.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Barristan.**

Standing in the room watching the king laugh with the stag was hard and he wondered how Jon could do it. Though each time he caught his eye he could see the mummery was taking its toll. He was glad when the lunch was over and then surprised when he and Tommen were asked to stay, soon finding out what it was that was on Robert's mind. After talking to Tommen and making sure this was what he really wished for and then saying that he'd come visit him as soon as he could, Robert asked the prince to leave and turned to him as soon as he'd gone.

"My wife thinks I'm mad Ser Barristan, she and Jon both think I've taken leave of my senses, what do you think?" Robert asked.

"I don't feel qualified to answer your grace.".

"For fucks sake Barristan, I'm asking you a question, Ser Jon, do you think him a worthy knight?".

"A more than worthy knight your grace, a knight the realm has not seen in an age." he said with a smile and saw the king nod at him.

"My own thoughts exactly Ser, however, my wife will have my hide unless I send you with Tommen. Damn the woman, she wishes me to send away my Lord Commander to protect my son when he's in no danger at all." The king said drinking a glass of wine.

"I understand not the mind of a mother your grace, I do agree there is no danger to Prince Tommen but perhaps it can be a temporary thing, have her see you adhere to her concerns and then in time make other arrangements." he said and Robert looked to him and laughed.

"God's I've wasted you, for years I kept you out of the small council even though it was your right. I thought you too close to the dragons and couldn't bear to hear you defend them." Robert said and held his hand up when he went to speak "You should go say your goodbyes to your brothers Ser Barristan, I know not when Ser Jon leaves but take the day to make yourself ready.".

"I shall protect him with my life your grace." he said as he turned to leave.

"Protect them both Ser Barristan, Ned's lad also." Robert said and Barristan nodded as he left.

He checked in with Tommen and found him with his sister, Ser Richard on guard and he looked to see Ser Mandon, Ser Justin, and Ser Preston also on duty. Calling Ser Mandon from the King's door he stood with Ser Richard and waited.

"Ser Mandon grab some guards and watch the prince and princess until Ser Richard returns" he said and the knight barely looked at him when he nodded "Ser Richard if you'll follow me.".

He walked to White Sword Tower with Ser Richard walking beside him, he could have had this conversation outside the prince and princess's room but he wished to have it only once. Once in the tower, he walked to Ser Arys's room to find the knight only readying himself to go to bed. Feeling thankful that he'd not had to wake him, Barristan asked him to join them in the round room. He poured each of them a mug of water and grabbed some bread and cheese, Ser Richard the only one of them eating and Barristan smiled at that, well used to feeling hungry on duty.

"His grace has named Prince Tommen as squire to Ser Jon Snow, the prince will be leaving when Ser Jon heads back to Casterly Rock and as per her grace's request I'm to accompany them." he said and Ser Richard looked to him.

"But you're the Lord Commander, surely this is a job for someone else?" Ser Arys said.

"It is as the queen's request Ser Arys, I don't know myself yet when the ship will be leaving, I'll need to speak to Ser Jon to find out the details and I'll speak to the others before I go. As of now, I remain Lord Commander but with me gone there may be a push to replace me. Know that until I'm replaced my orders still can only be superseded by the king's own and so here they are." he said and both men looked to him.

"Lord Commander?" Ser Richard said when Barristan hesitated.

"Protect the princess as you have been doing Ser Richard, you too Ser Arys. I fear for her alone here now with Prince Joffrey back and I leave it to your judgment on how best to keep her safe." he said.

"Lord Commander?" Ser Richard asked his face full of confusion.

"We've all seen that boy Ser Richard, what he did in Highgarden, apparently Lord Stannis also fears for his daughter around him. We've been able to protect her from him up to now but as he gets older it may prove more difficult. While I'm away I wish you both to continue to do as you have been and to know that I am always on your side." he said and both Ser Richard and Ser Arys nodded.

When Ser Arys made his way back to his bed and Ser Richard left, Barristan began to ready his things, looking around and wondering when it was he would be back here in this place. He smiled as he imagined sitting at the table with Arthur again and then he got up to head to the Lannister Manse to find out when they'd be leaving. Knowing that in a day or so he'd finally be at his king's side properly for the first time.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Robb.**

Even though they were getting ready to leave in the next day or so, he found that he had far too much time on his hands. He'd expected to be rushed off his feet during the tourney and wished now that he'd competed in the joust, just for something extra to do. Jon seemed to have no time and while he knew his brother envied the time he got to spend with Wynafred, Robb found himself envying his brother over the number of things he got to do. He was sitting with Wynafred and Wylla in the garden of the Manse thinking on that when Lord Wyman walked in holding a letter in his hand.

"From your father, Robb, it seems it's to Winterfell and not White Harbor we've to go." Wyman said handing him the note.

He looked at the lord wondering what reason his father would have for them to go and why Wyman was smiling when he spoke to his granddaughters and opening the note quickly he began to read. Finding the news to be both shocking and unsurprising at the same time.

_Robb, _

_I had hoped to have you come home and to tell you this news to your face, but given the tourney and my own inability to attend, I've been left with no choice but to tell you it this way. After receiving your mother's blessing and to follow my own heart, I've asked and Elle has accepted to be my wife. I hope you and your brothers and sisters can travel to the wedding and I look forward to seeing you all again. I wish I could have spoken to you previously son, but I hope I can speak to you when you arrive._

_Your father,_

_Ned._

His first instinct was to stand up and tear the letter in two, to storm off and make his way to the Red Keep and speak to his mother and tell her that he'd not accept this. Though it was but a fleeting one, he knew his mother and father would not be getting back together and his father claimed his mother's permission which Robb found strange.

Not that was the only thing he had found strange about his mother since he'd seen her again. How she had acted when he and Sansa had met her made him believe that he didn't know her at all. He wondered if his father had felt the same and that's why things had ended how they had between them.

"Robb, Robb, is there something wrong?" Wynafred asked and he shook his head, handing her the letter to read.

"I need to go speak to Sansa, I'll be back as soon as I can." he said a moment later, kissing her cheek as Wyman nodded to his guards to follow him.

He was glad of the walk through the streets as it allowed him time to gather his thoughts and to think how he truly felt about this. His mind going to places he didn't wish it to but he was unable to stop it from. That his mother hated Jon was clear, it was clear when he was in Winterfell and it was clear now and though his father hadn't truly blamed it on that, Robb knew that their parting was at least partly because of Jon.

Sansa had told him that they couldn't trust her with Jon's truth and the last meeting they'd had with her had proved that, and now he imagined his father had felt the same. But that didn't lead to marrying someone else and he began to try and think why that was? Was it simply his father had fallen for another woman? Was there more to it than that? As he saw the guards at the gates of the Tyrell Manse he felt he needed to speak to his father to find out, though he hoped Sansa could offer some insight too.

"I'm here to see my sister, Lady Sansa." he said and the guards nodded before he was brought inside.

He found her sitting in her room with Fang and reading the same letter he had read, something he was glad about as he needed her to be aware of it and didn't wish to be the one to inform her.

"You got one too." he said with a smile.

"Aye, looks like we're going to Winterfell, brother." she said and he nodded.

"I don't understand this Sansa, any of this." he said and he was glad when she got up from her bed and walked over to him.

"Sit down Robb we've much to speak on." she said as she took his hand and he looked to her and allowed her to lead him to the bed.

"There are things you don't know about mother, things I've only just realized. I think we need to discuss them with father and once you know you'll see it more clearly." she said.

"What things?" he asked.

"Things I think it's best to hear far from here." she said and he found himself staring at her.

"Sansa?".

"Trust me, Robb, this is not where you wish to find them out." she said and he nodded.

They spoke for a few more moments, Sansa asking if he thought Bran got the letter, and when he said he must have she suggested they ask their granduncle to join them on the ship. After she said she'd take care of it they talked of Wynafred and his own wedding, Robb blushing when his sister began asking him questions of whether he was looking forward to it and did he wish it was sooner. When he was ready to leave he hugged her and kissed her cheek and as he got to the door he stopped and turned.

"Sansa, these things, are they bad?" he asked and she nodded and didn't say a word, her face all the answer he needed.

Arriving back at the Manse he found that Jon had still not returned and Wynafred had almost seemed to be waiting for him to do so. Robb smiling when she appeared almost as soon as he had arrived and more so when she wouldn't' leave him alone until she was sure he wasn't upset. Soon he found he cared less and less as he changed the subject form his father's to their wedding. Lying in his bed that night he found himself thinking much happier thoughts than otherwise he probably should.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Gerion.**

That he was asked to attend this meeting was both comforting and worrying, something he confided in Ashara as soon as he could. When he did he was surprised to find she'd been invited to a meeting of her own and he found himself laughing at the thoughts of it. Both of them were completely on Jon's side and while he knew a war was to come, it had been a far off idea until now, a thought not yet fully expressed.

Now it was getting more real and where at one time he'd have almost hungered for it, now he felt a little scared by it. The life he had was very different from the life he'd lived before, his keep, his daughter, Ashara, now he had far too much to lose. That Jon cared for Joy, for him and Ashara as much as he did, while it proved how right they were to support him it only added to what could be lost.

So as he walked into the room he felt nervous as the reality of what they were doing finally began to hit home. Looking around the room the found he was the only one who felt this way, Willas looked almost eager and Raymun and Monford even more so, Richard looked ready to fight even now. Jon though stood out amongst them all and not even the stern expression on Randyll Tarly's face matched the look on Jon's.

"I want to thank you all for coming here, I know how difficult and dangerous it is, in this city above all." Jon said and he saw a nod from Randyll as he spoke.

"Is this everyone your grace?" Randyll asked a moment later and Jon smirked.

"We couldn't fit everyone my lord and I specifically picked those in this room, here it's just a meeting to discuss trade, everyone apart from you is already tied into our trading routes and we'll soon see Horn Hill rewarded more deservedly." Jon said and he saw him look to Willas who nodded to Randyll.

"My nephew or Lord Willas's grandmother together with the others in this room would be far too obvious Lord Tarly, but I'll leave it to Jon to explain the rest." he said and smirked at Jon's expression.

"I have the West Lord Tarly through my Hand Jaime Lannister and the North through my uncle Eddard, I have Dorne through my uncle's Oberyn and Doran and The Reach through Lady Olenna. Lord Darry and Lord Velaryon have declared and once I leave this city Ser Richard will reach out to the rest of the loyal houses." Jon said and Randyll looked to the room to see if anyone disagreed.

"Which leaves the Vale, Riverlands and the Stormlands against us my king." Randyll said.

"The Vale and the Stormlands will support their lords and king but you've seen Lord Tully, do you think he'll have more luck than his father in bringing the Riverlands to bear?".

"I don't your grace." Randyll said.

"I have the men my lord and more will come but I have something more than even that, I have dragons." Jon said and Randyll laughed before he realized no one else was.

"I've seen them my lord, as has Lord Gerion and every man in this room." Willas said and Randyll looked to Jon once more.

"I'd call for a council if I thought it would do any good, but I know it would not, the throne will need to be taken and so take it I will." Jon said looking to the room "When I leave this city we prepare in earnest, arm your men and ready them for war my lords, for war is coming and it comes soon.".

"When my king? "Lord Monford asked.

"Within six moons Lord Monford, there are some more people to be told and with that comes greater risk, if we're lucky we manage to find only loyal men but even with loyalty there comes the chance of discovery." Jon said to nods.

"We need a battle plan your grace, a plan of attack." Randyll said.

"And we will have more than one my lord, but not here today. I will listen to counsel and before this war starts we'll have more than one disagreement I'm sure " Jon said to laughs.

"The other Lords of the Reach will be told in good time Lord Tarly and I'm sure you'll wish to discuss things with Lord Rowan and Ashford." Willas said and Randyll nodded.

"My father made an error many years ago, he assumed that change can come by way of peace and would that it was so. Each man in this room knows the truth of it and has suffered loss because of that mistake. I'll not make the same mistake my lords, my family can't afford any more of them. I give you my oath I will do everything in my power to ensure we come through this war as one, that the loyalty you've shown will be rewarded and the future we seek to create will be better than the past or present we've lived through." Jon said.

As Gerion looked to each man in the room he saw them look to Jon who stood up and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"I swear it, my lords, for my father, my mother, for my brother and sister and for their mother, for every one they took from me, I swear they'll pay in fire and blood." Jon said.

"Fire and Blood." Raymun and Monford said and then Randyll. Willas and Richard joined in.

He was asked to stay with Ser Richard and Lord Raymun, the Darry lord looking at Jon and wondering why he was held back when the others were not.

"Lord Raymun, your position is the most precarious of all, the war will come to the Riverlands first as they always do and while I hope for most of the lords to abandon Lord Edmure, those who don't will come after those who do. Robert too may seek to take your house, so I need you to do something for me." Jon said and Raymun nodded.

"Anything your grace.".

"Keep this close." Jon said handing him a cage with a small bird inside.

"Your grace?" Raymun asked confusedly.

"Should you find yourself in trouble talk to the bird my lord, ask it for help." Jon said and Gerion chuckled while Richard smirked.

"I don't understand your grace." Raymun said.

"Richard." Jon said as he walked from the room.

Gerion watched as Richard brought Raymun to the cage and told him to whisper something to the bird. What he said was so low that Gerion couldn't hear and once he was done Richard called to the door, Jon walking back in a moment later.

"Ser Willem was a good man and true, Ser Jonathor was a loyal knight who gave his life for the father, I seek to serve the son." Jon said and Raymun gasped "I'm a warg Lord Raymun and I'll be able to come and help if called.".

"I thank you your grace." Raymun said and Jon smiled.

"My family owes yours a debt of blood Lord Raymun, I'll repay that debt if I can.".

When Raymun left Gerion saw Jon as he seemed to relax against the chair, his eyes looking to his as he did so. Ser Richard left them alone and Jon kept looking at him, almost unnerving him as he did so.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, to put so many I care about it in harms way. I'd order you all to stay at home if I thought you'd listen." Jon said and Gerion watched him sigh.

"Aye I know.".

"We take no chances Gerion or as little as we must, if need be I'll destroy him with Rhaenix, we take no chances." Jon said and Gerion nodded as he walked over to him.

"Come it's getting late, Joy will be waiting for her story." he said and saw Jon smile as he stood up.

"Aye, she will.".

**Valyria 297 AC.**

**Rhaenix. **

Flying further into the city she could see what it once looked like, the sky once filled with dragons were now there was just her and Lygaron. They swooped through the towers and broken buildings, over what had once been arenas and temples to the gods. When they saw it they knew that was where they had to go and the Dragonpit in King's Landing looked like a small space in comparison to the giant open space of this one.

Landing on the ground she looked around and then she saw why they had been brought here, they were everywhere and Rhaenix knew instinctively which one to go for, as did Lygaron. She walked towards it and moved it over and saw the thing which lay underneath, the sun reflecting off it as she looked down upon it. Turning to Lygaron she saw that he too had found something similar and as she looked around the Dragonpit she wondered if each of them covered even more.

Her curiosity forced her to move towards another and as she moved it she found even more of the shiny steel. This was important she knew but they could do nothing about it, and she knew then they would need to return. Could they though? Could she bring Jae here? Should she bring Jae here? The questions remained unanswered for now and instead, she moved back to what had brought her here and grabbed it in her legs to lift it. Lygaron struggled to grab his in his mouth and she had him drag it to her, holding it in her legs she took to the air and found the weight to be no problem at all.

"I'll carry them, when we feed you'll need to catch the prey." she said.

"I will, we must come back here, my rider, father they need to come." Lygaron said and she nodded as the daylight began to fade.

"We'll sleep and leave on the morrow." she said and Lygaron seemed happy enough with that answer for now.

It wasn't Jae who came to her that night and it wasn't a place she recognized that she walked. The streets were paved with black stone and around her people looked at her as if they could see her. She walked on and on and finally heard the sound of a harp playing and as she followed it she saw them in the distance. Her mother was sitting by a tree as her father played his harp, Lyanna dancing while her mother rocked Aegon in her arms.

"Mother." she called out and saw the smile on her face as she looked to her and looking down she saw she was a girl once more.

Her little legs ran as fast as she could and she felt the tears as they fell from her mother's eyes. She heard Aegon giggle as her hair touched his face and Lyanna moved towards her when her father stopped playing his harp.

"My little girl, look at you." her mother said and Rhaenys closed her eyes when she felt her fingers touch her face.

"Mother, I've missed you." she said and her mother brushed her fingers over her lips as she spoke.

"We've missed you too Rhaenys, you and your brother." her father said and she turned her head to look at him.

"Father, I didn't know, I didn't know, I'd have brought Jae if I'd known." she said and her father smiled before he shook his head.

"It's not time yet for your brother to come, one day we'll all be together again but not today." her father said.

"What you found Rhaenys, what you found, he needs to know what you found but only he can come. Lygaron can't bring his rider only Jae can come." Lyanna said and Rhaenys nodded.

"Only Jae." she said as she woke up and saw the sun begin to rise.

They took to the sky once more and she carried them underneath her, turning back to look at the towers in the distance and knowing that she would be coming back. Lygaron hadn't argued with her when she told him that only she and Jae were to return, that Tyrion was not to come here. It had surprised her at first and then she wondered if he'd seen something too, though her brother would tell her nothing when she asked.

They slept outside Volantis that night, Lygaron going to find them food and bringing her back half his own kill. Rhaenix woke early and it was still dark when they took to the air, Lygaron unhappy that she'd woken him but she'd felt men close by and they needed to be elsewhere and so it was to the sea they flew. Over Lys and Sunspear and to the deserts beyond, Rhaenix smiled as the saddles she carried between her legs alone making the journey worthwhile.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Genna.**

She made her way to the manse and was glad of the break in her daily routine, Emmon was being his usual annoying self and she found the smell in the city to be making her long for home. That she didn't feel safe here didn't help and despite their guards, it was more a feeling than any true sense of danger. Each day they got closer to the Jon staking his claim was a day that she felt it a little more keenly.

Her attempts to speak to her niece were incredibly frustrating and watching as she basically offered to trade one child for another had turned her stomach. Cersei telling her that if she could ensure Jon didn't take Tommen to squire that maybe Myrcella could foster at Casterly Rock. That she could see the wheels turn in Cersei's head as she spoke only making it even worse, as it was clear she meant none of what she said.

So when the note had come she'd gotten ready quickly and along with Dacey and Ashara had taken the carriage to the Manse, wondering what Olenna had called the meeting for. Genna had enjoyed the last one and she and Dacey had spoken about the potential for what they may be able to do with them in the future. Both women coming up with very different plans for things that Jon and Margaery should address.

"Ladies if you'll follow me." a servant said when she climbed from the carriage.

They didn't have far to walk and Alerie and Olenna were already waiting for them, Genna missing the ones who weren't there. Lady Maege had been blunt and to the point and she 'd liked that and Lynesse too had shown her own cleverness, while Ellaria was far different than she'd expected. As she sat she wondered if they would need to bring more into their little group, would Margaery join them in the future and who else could be brought in that had something to offer.

"Ladies, please sit." Alerie said and soon they were drinking tea and speaking pleasantries before Olenna brought that all to a halt.

"Enough of this silly talk, it's time we got to the real reason for being here." Olenna said and Genna chuckled.

"As you say Olenna and that reason is?" she asked.

"That Doran Martell tried to have my granddaughter killed." Olenna said and hers was probably the loudest gasp of all.

"You must be mistaken, he would not." Ashara said and Genna nodded her agreement.

"Tyrion and Arianne are to be wed Olenna, what reason would Doran have for attacking Margaery?" she asked.

"Dorne is with Jon, are they not?" Dacey asked and Ashara told her they were.

"Ashara you know the man who tried to kill my granddaughter, your cousin Ser Gerold, do you think he did so for coin? Or that he just randomly decided to attack Margaery?" Olenna asked.

"No, Alaric has spoken of him as a man not to be trusted but no, coin I doubt as to the reason, both Arthur and I have been unable to come up with a motive for why he'd attack her." Ashara said.

"What makes you think Doran is that reason?" she asked and Olenna took a sip of her tea.

"Jon." Olenna said and then looked at them each before continuing "Jon as king with Margaery as his queen gives Doran no benefit, I know you may say he would do it to see Robert fall but Doran is not his brother. Oberyn may think of such a thing but Doran does not, he seeks his blood on the throne and Margaery stands in the way of that.".

"You think he'd have sought Arianne and Jon?" Dacey asked.

"I know he would." Olenna said.

"But he agreed to marry her to Tyrion." she said and Olenna looked to her and she could see that she didn't wish to speak more "Olenna.".

"Think like Doran, Genna. You have to support Jon, Oberyn does, a letter from your sister says it's so, Jon has the West, the North, The Reach and Dragons, Jon will be king. Yet you wish your blood on the throne, what's in your way?".

"Margaery." Dacey said for her.

"Margaery, so you see her dead and Jon must continue his line, so who better than Arianne?" Olenna said.

"And Tyrion?" she asked seeing it more clearly.

"A king trumps a prince Genna." Olenna said.

"This makes no sense, why agree the match with Tyrion? What offer did he make Gerold? "Ashara said and Genna found herself wondering the same thing.

"If you can't kill Margaery then there is another way." Alerie said.

"Jon?" she said and Olenna looked to her before nodding slightly.

"I believe I'm right and Doran is responsible and I wish for nothing more than to see him dead, but I cannot, it must be Jon and I know not how to tell him this." Olenna said.

"Is Margaery protected, well-protected?" she asked.

"She is." Alerie said

"Then we have time, I'll speak to Jon, when it's right to do so.".

"Are you sure?" Olenna asked.

"I'm sure, we can't do anything here and I'll talk to him, if Doran can't get to Margaery and sets his sights on Jon it gives us time, nothing can happen until Jon is crowned." she said and the others seemed to agree.

Jon came to her later that night telling her of the conversation with Myrcella and she almost kissed him when he said that once they had her in Casterly Rock that was when they'd move. It gave them a few moons and Tyrion would be back by then also and Genna would need to speak to them all about what Doran was planning. She almost went to Kevan that night and at dinner, she was both quieter and more snippy with Emmon than usual.

It was the same the next day and it was on the day after when they were sailing from King's Landing that she felt herself relax and calm down some. Emmon almost stunned when she didn't reprimand him as he slurped his soup on the Lady Joanna as she sailed. Looking to Jon when they were standing on the deck one evening she wondered if perhaps it was for the best if they took care of Doran themselves, then she discounted the idea. All his life he'd had people plotting against his family, she'd not be one of them, and besides he was her family now too she thought as he and Walder laughed when Joy said something to Tommen.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC (Three Moons Later)**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

_The bird flew over the city, it's wings barely moving as it looked at the red walls in front of it. Soon it was over the walls and resting on a ledge as it looked down at the pikes and the heads that rested upon them. They'd fallen prey to a monster and as the bird flew back into the sky it felt itself alone once more, the presence that had been inside it retreating away and it wondered when he would return._

Jae leaned against the tree with his eyes closed as he prayed to the old gods for the strength to see this through. The images of the heads on the pikes still fresh in his mind and the anger bubbling just below the surface. Soon though he saw them standing in front of him, his mother and father smiling as Elia laughed, Aegon with his long silver hair with his sword out beckoning him forward.

"Come, Jae, spar with me" his brother said as he looked on.

"Not today, Egg, you can see how busy your brother is." Elia said and Aegon put his sword away.

"Not today little brother." Jae heard the voice from behind him and felt her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see her long brown hair as it blew in the wind, her deep purple eyes looking down on him as she laughed. Looking again to the rest of his family he was glad she was with him, what he had to do he couldn't do alone and he needed Rhaenys by his side.

"Go you have work to do, we'll see you soon." his mother said.

"But not today." His father said with a smile as Jae opened his eyes to look at the tree in front of him.

"Not today." he said softly as he stood up and turned to walk from the godswood.

They stood there in their white cloaks, five men ready to die for him, ready to kill for him, and he nodded to them and the men who stood to one side. Tyrion wore black and red and a small silver crown, his uncle looking every inch a dragon, Jaime wore crimson and gold and the hand-shaped pin proudly on his chest. As he walked towards them he looked to see the ravens take off, each of them carrying a message to every lord in the land and one to a monster who sat the Iron Throne.

"Your grace." Jaime said as he handed him the crown.

"Lord Hand." he said as he put it on and they walked into the Rock.

The halls were full of servants and he saw Kevan and Genna up ahead, Gerion, Ashara, and Dacey by their side. In his hand he carried the scroll which had set it all in motion, the words burned deep into his brain and though he had no need to carry it, carry it he did.

_Lord Jaime Lannister,_

_His grace Robert Baratheon demands that the bastard Tommen Waters is to be delivered to the Red Keep to face judgment for his treason._

_Jon Arryn, _

_Hand to the King._

No, he had no need to read it and it was why the banners had been called, that they'd fight for their liege lord was not in doubt and yet it was not enough. He needed them to fight for him and so he'd given them the choice and retreated to the Godswood to ready for their verdict. Arthur opened the door and he walked in, the black and red he wore even more pronounced than his uncles.

On his hand, he wore the ring that had once belonged to an unlikely king, on his breast he wore the pin his wife had gifted him that matched the one she wore. The crown on his head was the Conquerors and the sword on his hip his Visenya's, and he finally felt the way he always should. He was a dragon and a wolf and yet today he felt only one of those things and as he sat down he looked out to the Lords of the West, eager to see if they were ready to follow a dragon to war.

"My lords, you've had time to make your choice and I'll say no more than this. A monster sits the throne and has done unspeakable things, were I not who I am then under my Hand you'd march for justice and vengeance. I too march for both these things but I seek to also right a wrong five and ten years in the making. Under a lion or a dragon we march my lords, so what is your choice?." Jae said to loud noise and words being shouted.

It was Lord Roland Crakehall who stood up, the man looking every bit as large and imposing as ever and the hall soon quietened down.

"Eight years ago you came to us and I like others questioned our liege lord's intent, to name a bastard as his squire was no mean feat. So we tested and poked and prodded and over time there's not a man in this room who didn't come to respect you, be it for the things you did to improve the West or the feats you did on the tourney grounds.".

Jae looked around as men began to nod in agreement.

"I never cared for the dragons nor the stags, what did they ever do to help the West, what care they for me and mine. I've never known a good king or one who even bothers to think of anyone but himself, so maybe it's time the realm had one I say.".

Jae looked to the hall to see the tabletops being hit with fists and the sound of men stomping their feet.

"I know the man who sits the throne is not one and I know the man who sits in this hall will be. So aye, I'll ride with you, I'll fight with you, and I'll see you crowned, Jaehaerys Targaryen The King From the West." Lord Crakehall said loudly.

"The King from the West." the other lords began to say and the room began to shout it loud.

"The King from the West".

"The King from the West.".

Yet above it all Jae could hear her as she flew over the Rock, her roar louder than any and Jae hoped they could hear her all the way to King's Landing. He hoped that Robert could hear and Jon Arryn and anyone who dared step in his way. As Rhaenix roared again Jae smiled, we're coming for you and we bring Fire and Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next. We see the sequence of events that happened in the three months to get us to this point.


	107. Three Moons Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into the first part of the three moon time skip, pay a visit to Essos to see Illyrio and fAegon and check in on Dany, see people head north for a wedding and watch as Richard and Jae's plans take shape and the dragon's return.

**Tumbleton 297 AC.**

**Mace.**

He had taken all he could stand, too much and more he'd allowed his mother her way on and while Ser Jon was and acted honorably. His closeness with his daughter was starting to become an issue and Mace could hold his tongue no longer. When he'd saved his daughter, he like his wife and mother had felt a huge debt of gratitude to the lad.

Seeing him crown her the queen of love and beauty had at first filled him with pride and then with worry. Though his sweet rose's words were enough to calm him down as she explained that Jon had done it, not for what Mace believed but to help her over her ordeal. Still, he had watched them closely that night and was happy enough to see that they danced but the once. Even smiling a little when he saw her dance with the prince and the image of her as a true queen once again began to take shape.

His mother was having none of it though, the next morning when he'd brought it up she'd once again shut him down. Not just on Prince Joffrey but on Renly too and it had made him furious, though it was what his daughter had done next which had been the final straw.

"_You can't be serious, I'll not have this." he shouted as they sat in his mother's solar._

"_It's a wedding father, surely someone should attend on behalf of our house." Margaery said her voice calm and composed._

"_I'll not have you travel North, I don't even see why you would wish to." he said and his mother sat silently as Margaery glared at him._

"_I wish to because Sansa is our ward and her father is to be married. I wish to because Ser Jon saved my life and the least I can do is show my respects to his house is it not? Were this a house in the Reach then you'd be all for it, Loras went North with no incident and for me, it'll be easier since I can travel by Pinnacle ship and not overland." Margaery said._

"_Mother?" he said looking to his mother and expecting her to turn Margaery's request down._

"_I think Margaery has the right of it, we have a relationship with the Starks and it would be unseemly for us not to attend, were it not for other matters than I would travel with her." his mother said and he looked to them both._

"_Fine If you're so set on this then your mother and I will accompany you." he said only for his mother to shake her head._

"_No, your place is in the Reach, we have much to do, Margaery can take her guards and along with Sansa and her brother's and Lord Wyman's, they'll be most safe." his mother said._

He had hoped that Alerie would take his part but she had not and Willas too had gone against him on this. The one comfort he took was that Ser Jon and Loras were heading West and wouldn't be attending. But each day they traveled and he'd break his fast and see the empty seat where his daughter would sit, Mace grew angrier and angrier. Finally, upon hearing someone mention Ser Jon when he was walking to his tent the previous night, it had turned out to be the last he could take of it.

So waking up the next morning he demanded to speak to his mother, determined to let her know his true feelings on this. No more would he accept her word that his daughter's friendship with Ser Jon was not scandalous or harmful to her future. When he walked into her tent he was stunned to see his wife and son there also, having expected that it would just be his mother, and he felt some of the wind taking from his sails.

"Mother, I had hoped we would be alone." he said and she shook her head.

"Sit down Mace, it's time we spoke of Jon Snow." his mother said and he felt his heart stop, the smile on his wife's face something he didn't know how to take.

"I'll not have it mother, I don't care what excuse or reason you come up with, I'll not marry Margaery to a bastard. Knight or not, I'll not agree to it under any circumstance." he said and was taken aback by the smirk on his mother's face.

"Then it's just as well Jon Snow is not a bastard isn't it." his mother said and he looked to her to see if this was some sort of jape.

"Mother?".

"Have you never asked yourself why Lord Jaime took Jon as his squire?" his son asked.

"I assumed it was because of his talent with a blade." he said and saw Willas nodded.

"As they wished the realm to assume, Mace. The truth is very much different." his wife said and he looked to them both before looking to his mother for clarity, his mind not following this at all.

"Jon Snow is not Eddard Stark's son, Mace, he's his nephew." his mother said.

Mace felt confused as he tried to make sense of things, not his son, his nephew, not a bastard, but that would mean, then why? No this made no sense if he was Brandon's son then he was the heir, but he wasn't the heir, was he?.

"Brandon?" he asked.

"Lyanna." his mother said and again Mace tried to make sense of it and once again found himself confused, this time even more so.

"Who was with Lyanna Stark during the war Mace?" his mother asked.

He looked from his mother to his wife, from his son back to his mother, surely they couldn't be suggesting what he thought they were. Everyone knew the tale, how Rhaegar had taken the Lady Lyanna and spirited her away, how Eddard Stark had returned from the war with the bones of his sister and a bastard. A bastard his mother was now saying wasn't a Snow at all but a Blackfyre.

It couldn't be, surely someone would have figured it out by now, surely someone would have known, surely someone would have….

"Lord Jaime knew?" he asked.

"He figured it out when he met the boy, Lord Stark confirmed the rest. Jon Snow doesn't exist, Mace. That boy is Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name and he is our king." his mother said her voice full of pride.

King? Our king? How? Wait, what? Mace shook his head trying to remove the thoughts as he looked once again to each of them in the tent.

"Margaery?" he asked the one clear thought he could focus on.

"Is to be queen, Mace, queen to the one true king." Alerie said and Mace found himself lost for words, thankful when Willas handed him the mug of water.

He knew there were so many questions that needed answers, so much that he didn't understand and yet his mind was filled only with the thoughts of how his daughter would look crowned. So much so that he didn't even bother to ask anything else and spent the rest of the day in an almost daze, only coming out of it when his mother called him to the tent later on that day.

"I'm to meet with the Lords, Mace. Paxter, Baelor, Rowan, Ashford, and Caswell, Tarly too though he already knows the truth. You need to sit and look like what you're soon to be." his mother said.

"Soon to be?" he asked.

"Goodfather to the king, Mace." his mother said smiling at him.

"Is he to be king? Can he?" he asked slightly worried.

"He has us, the North and the West, he has Dorne, Mace. Jaehaerys is to be king and he seeks no queen other than Margaery, think of it Mace, a king who loves his queen and whose queen loves him back, we've not had that since his great grandfather.".

He nodded and sat down and looked at the note his mother handed him as Willas walked in with the rest of the lords, each of them looking more to his mother than him. Mace was surprised by the nod that Randyll Tarly gave him, so much so that he almost gasped before he composed himself.

"My lords, I seek to bring you news of great import, to the Reach and the realm as a whole. We've all seen the king who sits the throne and his son who's to sit it after him." his mother said and Mace listened as each of the lords made there displeasure clear.

"It was not a Stag we sought to seek crown and but for circumstances, none of us could have known, it would not have been a Stag we served today." his mother said and while he saw both Tarly and Rowan look at him, the others just nodded.

"That's true, but what is there to be done about it Lady Olenna, the Stags have the crown and the dragons are no more." Mathis Rowan said.

"What if that was not the case my lord, would you seek a dragon on the throne?" his mother asked.

"Aye, but Viserys was always more his father than Rhaegar, the dragons died when Rhaegar fell." Lord Ashford said his voice tinged with regret.

"Not all of them." Randyll Tarly said and he saw some of the lords look to the lord of Horn Hill but Randyll just nodded to his mother.

"I seek to see Rhaegar's son crowned my lords, Rhaegar's trueborn son with Princess Lyanna Targaryen." his mother said and the voices became loud as questions were asked and answers sought.

"That's impossible".

"He was married."

"Where is this son?" Baelor asked and Mace looked to his goodbrother.

"Hidden in plain sight and someone all of you know, Jon Snow is not the son of Eddard Stark, he's his nephew. Jaehaerys Targaryen the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and the one true king." his mother said and he saw them look to her and then to Randyll Tarly when he spoke.

"I've seen the truth of it, the letters and the men who surround the king. Ser Richard Lonmouth and Ser Arthur Dayne." Randyll said and the tent was once again full of noise.

"They live?".

"Ser Arthur lives?".

"Rhaegar's son."

"My lords, I ask you to join me when I call the banners, to prepare for the war to come, a war in which we shall not fight alone. Lord Jaime has pledged the West, Lord Stark the North, Prince Oberyn has pledged Dorne. So you the Lords of the Reach what say you? Will we see a dragon crowned once more?" he said and felt his mother's pleased look as he repeated the lines she had given him.

"Aye.".

"Aye."

"For Rhaegar.".

As he made his way back to his bed that night, Mace felt himself almost giddy, laying down beside his wife he smiled when he pictured his new king, more so when he pictured Margaery sitting beside him.

"Are you happy with this, my love?" his wife asked as she looked at him.

"I am, our Margaery married to the Son of the Dragon, aye, I'm happy, my love." Mace said as she kissed his cheek.

**Essos 297 AC.**

**Illyrio.**

All the way to Pentos he had fretted and worried about Aegon's condition. So much so that his appetite deserted him and he barely ate on the journey, keeping alone to his cabin all the way. Things were so close to being at the right time for the plans he and Varys had set out many years before, so ready for the true king to take his throne. Even with the setbacks they had faced, he had managed to move them along, and they were almost at the perfect time to make their play.

Losing Varys had been a huge setback, both for their plans and for him personally, but he had been able to overcome it. Daenerys Targaryen and what she had done though had almost been the end of their plans, more so now given what had happened to Aegon. He had thought all had gone their way, the princess had hatched the eggs and yet they'd managed to take a dragon and one would be enough. Especially after he saw the girl dead and the other two in their possession also.

What had gone wrong he wondered as he readied himself for the ride ahead, not even staying at his Manse for more than a quick bath before he was on the road to Ghoyan Drohe. The journey to the Shy Maid took even longer than the sea journey and each day he felt as if time was slipping away. That when he finally reached him, Aegon would have succumbed to his injuries and his plans, his son, would be no more.

"Ride faster." he shouted from the carriage and heard the whip as it cracked the horse's back, the carriage soon shaking from the increased speed.

The nearer he got to the where the ship was docked, the more he worried, and it was only upon not only seeing it but seeing Jon Connington talking to Aegon, that he found himself relaxing somewhat. Not that it lasted long as his son was in the midst of an argument and when he turned to face them, Illyrio could see the wrap he had around his face.

"Griff." he said as he stepped out of the carriage, looking to Jon Connington but watching Aegon all the time.

"Magister Illyrio." Jon Connington said and seemed more than happy to see him.

"Who is this man, Jon?" Aegon asked and while it hurt that his son had no idea of who he was, he knew it for the best.

"This is the man who's been supporting us all these years Aegon, the magister I told you about." Jon said and Aegon looked at him, one eye uncovered while the mask covered the other.

"Then perhaps he'll listen to sense then." Aegon said before he stormed off and Illyrio looked to Jon Connington for answers.

"He wasn't happy we turned back here, Illyrio, he wishes to go after Daenerys and the dragons, he wishes to see them all dead." Jon Connington said and he nodded, understanding how his son felt since he felt that way himself.

"Tell me exactly what happened, I've heard some, I need to know it all?" he said as he and Jon walked towards the ship.

Jon told him of the dragon and how it had turned on Aegon and flown away. He explained how Aegon had believed it to be under control but the dragon had played them false and Illyrio felt his hatred for Daenerys rise even further. Had Aegon hatched them then they'd have been his, he'd even believed that the one they had stolen to be a sign of this. Yet just like the princess, the dragon had been more trouble than it was worth.

"How bad is it?" he asked worriedly as he sat in Jon's room.

"One side of the face is terribly scarred, he has lost the use of his eye and his arm, and he has limited movement. Though his spirit and eagerness to overcome the injuries and their limitations is incredible, Haldon says he's never seen anyone so determined." Jon said proudly and Illyrio nodded.

"His mind Jon? How is his mind?".

"He seeks vengeance Illyrio, vengeance at the thought of nothing else, nothing I say can change his mind from the path it's on. I fear nothing ever will.".

"I shall talk to him tonight, it's time we made our move, perhaps that will change his mind." Illyrio said and Jon nodded.

They ate dinner together and Illyrio tried not to look at the struggle even eating and drinking seemed to be for Aegon. Turning away when as he drank the water it began to spill from the open wound in his face. Once they were done he asked Aegon to join him on the deck and found the stars in the sky to be all burning brightly that night. The moon shining it's light down on them and he looked to his son when he took his seat.

"I understand the need for vengeance, Aegon, more so than any. I was close to your mother." he said softly.

"You were?" Aegon asked his voice full of interest.

"I was, I can say truly that I loved her and her death filled me with a fury I've never known before. For the first few days after it, nothing or no one could stand in my path and it was only when I calmed, that I realized the truth of things." he said softly.

"Which was?".

"That my fury was pointless unless it was focussed and to see my vengeance done I needed to be in a position of strength to do so." he said as Aegon looked to him.

"Have you had your vengeance Magister?" Aegon asked.

"No, but I've planned for it. I know you seek vengeance for what your aunt did, but to go after her you need strength and that cannot be found here in Essos. You need to take your throne Aegon, only then will you be able to ready yourself to see them pay." he said and Aegon looked at him.

"Yet Jon tells me that even that must wait, so why can I not make the bitch pay now?".

"The wait is over Aegon, if you wish it to be?".

"Truly, how?" Aegon asked excitedly and Illyrio smiled.

"As I said I've waited a long time for my own and now it's come. I'm in a position finally to make the necessary moves to see you crowned, but I cannot do so without you focussed Aegon. Focus on this and I swear to you I'll see you make your aunt suffer." he said and Aegon nodded.

He spent the next few days making the final preparations, the note he gave to Jon to bring to the Golden Company to Westeros along with his instructions and the proof he gave them of Aegon's birth, all ready to go. After saying his goodbyes he set off back to Pentos, ready to see the final parts of his plan in action. Once again arriving to bad news and some good, though it was the news of Toyne's death he concentrated on first.

"When?" he asked his steward.

"Sometime in the past year, Strickland is the new commander.".

"Harry Strickland?" he asked.

"I believe so Magister.".

It took him a week to get to Myr and meet with Homeless Harry, the accord settled in a matter of moments once he told him of his plan and that Aegon was on his way. He then sailed to Tyrosh to meet with Saan and organize the ships, the pirate only too glad to know he'd be receiving the rest of his gold within the year. Stopping off in Pentos he looked around at the Manse and then walked to his room. Opening the chest he took out the small box and looked at the stone hands, and then had them packed with the rest of his treasured possessions.

He stood at the statue and held the locket open in his hand as he looked at Serra's face and then up to Aegon's, smiling as he did so.

"We are so close my love, I leave and when I return our son will have taken back what was stolen from you, I shall see you soon." he said as he placed the locket back around his neck.

Making his way to the ship he and his men boarded and as they sailed he looked back at Pentos in the distance, wondering when he'd return. He felt the racing of his heart as he got ready to enact the final stages of his plan, thanking his old friend for the means to do so.

"_All the children are someone else's?" he asked._

"_All of them." Varys said._

"_This is useful, the Stag will not take kindly to finding out such news." Illyrio said and Varys smiled._

"_No, he's not averse to seeing dead children, and the West would have no choice but to react."._

"_Meaning the North, Vale, and Stormlands would stand against them and we'd have the perfect opportunity to make our move."._

"_The time is not right." Varys said._

"_No, not now." he replied._

The plan though was sound and given the changed circumstances he wondered what way the realm would shape up. Would the North come to Robert's aid? Would they join with the West? Which way would the Reach go?. Illyrio smiled as he thought of the chaos he was about to unleash before he grew a little sad that Varys the architect of this plan, wasn't alive to see it through.

"I miss you old friend, I could have used you here by my side as I start the war we planned." he said as he walked from the deck and down to his cabin, the girls and the food awaiting him within.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Richard.**

His king had set him to work and he'd found his job far harder than he had expected it to be. Getting them to move wasn't an issue. The offer of a better life was one that not many would turn down and word had spread of the opportunities in the North. Some however had no interest in going to a place so cold and for them he was glad both of the other opportunities he could offer, and the coin Jae had set aside for it.

The king giving up half his prize money for this operation alone. Finding them all however was a problem and one he found a unique solution for, or to be more precise Jae found a unique solution for. The first issue had been they had no idea of the number of them. Other than the two everyone knew about and the blacksmith who had left with Jae for a new life in Casterly Rock, they didn't know even know where to start. Something he pointed out when he first used the Glass Candle to speak to Jae.

"_I don't know how many Jae, I've found five so far." Richard said talking to the candle._

"_Look to the candle on the night two days from now, watch it carefully." Jae said and Richard nodded before realizing that the candle had already gone out._

He sat down facing the candle just as Jae had told him and looked on in stunned silence as he saw the images appear. A girl leading a mule up a mountain, a girl serving drink in a tavern he knew well though one far from here, a big-eared boy sitting in the Great Hall of Storm's End. He saw the five he had already found and the blacksmith, and then the other images came. Three girls and four boys and all of them in King's Landing, Richard smiling when he took note of where they were.

It took him almost half a moon to round them up and to get a note to one of his lips about the girl at the Stoney Sept. The one he had most difficulty with was surprisingly the youngest, the pregnant mother still somewhat in love with the king. It took Chataya herself to make the girl see sense and the offer of a place in the West to make the girl leave. Richard promising her that her babe would be born into a life better than the one she herself had lead.

With that job done he began to set his lips to their usual tasks and made ready to travel to do the true work he wished to do. Finding the Stag's bastards was important to Jae, but to Richard, the next part of their plans was ever more important and so he set off for Sweetport Sound. Finding himself enjoying the ride and looking forward to talking to Guncer once more.

"I've come to see the lord." he shouted to the guard as he arrived under the cover of night.

"The keep is closed and the lord will accept no visit this night, begone and come back on the morrow if your business is so important.".

"I shall and when I do I'll tell your lord that you turned away a man of the seven, a faithful and pious man, one who came in good faith." he said smirking when the gate was open.

"Very well, your arms." the guard said and Richard handed over the sword and dagger before he was taken to the Great Hall.

Inside he found the Sunglass men eating their meals and Lord and Lady Sunglass sitting the high table with their children. Guncer looked just as he remembered, the moonstones still showing clearly on neck, wrist, and fingers. The lord squinting to see him and then doing a double-take when he did. Richard smiled when he was directed to eat and thanked the gods for Guncer's composure, the last thing he needed was a fuss made over him.

"My lord will see you when you've eaten." a servant said and Richard nodded to the Lord and ate the meal hungrily, washing it down with the offered wine and surprising himself with his appetite.

Once he'd done he made his way to the Lord's Solar to find Guncer sitting there waiting alone. The smile on the man's face was welcoming and he wondered how he'd react to the news he was about to share.

"I had heard you were dead Richard?" Guncer said with a challenging tone.

"For a long time I was but I have reason to wish to live again." he said and saw Guncer look at him.

"Aye, and what reason is that?".

"I seek to serve a true king, as we all did once." he said.

"That we did but those days I fear are long gone Richard, we're left with fat stags and mangy cats." Guncer said contemptuously.

"What if we're not, Guncer? What would you do if we had another chance?" he asked and once again Guncer's eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

"Speak no riddles Richard, you know where my loyalties lie.".

"Then say it loud and proclaim it on the seven Guncer and I'll tell you a tale which will make you scream out in joy." he said and Guncer opened his drawer and took out the seven-pointed star, holding the book in his hand.

"I swear it by the seven, I swear it on the good book, to the Father, Mother, Maiden, and Crone, to the Smith and the Warrior, and may the Stranger strike me down should a lie pass my lips. I am now and have always been a dragon." Guncer said.

He rode out the next morning waved off by the man himself and told not to bother with heading to Sharp Point, that should he bring Lord Adrian on to their side then Bar Emmon would follow. The Lord was not one to let into a secret as big as this Guncer said. So Richard took his counsel and made for Claw Isle instead. His meeting with the Red Crab one which would define his success.

Celtigar after Velaryon was the largest house of the Lords of the Narrow Sea. The ride took some time and he hated being so far out of the reach of his lips. The Glass Candle he carried in his satchel being the only real communication with the rest of the realm and it would be days before he could use that again. When he finally reached the coast he quickly found a stable to take his horse until his return, and small boat to sail him to the island itself.

He almost laughed when he reached it, the sailor who'd taken him had warned of heavy waves and yet he faced none, the drowned god it seemed was on his king's side too. Walking to the keep he wondered how much Adrian had changed since he saw him last. The lord rarely left the island to travel to King's Landing and for all Richard knew, he may not have done so since the rebellion itself.

"Where are you heading friend?" a voice called out and Richard looked to see a small cart behind him and shook his head, embarrassed he'd not heard it's approach.

"I travel to see Lord Celtigar." he said and the old man motioned for him to jump on, Richard happy for the ride.

It was midday when he arrived at the keep and he thanked the old man before he made his way into the hall. Adrian sitting holding petitions which he soon joined the line for. When the old lord saw him it took him a moment for the recognition to hit his face and once it did he nodded to one of his men. Richard taken from the hall to the Lord's solar and asked to wait.

"By the gods, a ghost has walked into my halls this day." Adrian said when he entered the solar a while later.

"No ghost old friend, just a man who's risen from the dead." he said with a chuckle that Adrian joined in with.

"And why have you risen Richard, for there's no reason to wish to live in these times." Adrian said softly.

"I've come to give you the same reason as I have, Adrian, the same reason why you once felt the rush of blood in your heart and the excitement in your eyes. I've come because it's time to crown a new king." he said and Adrian looked to him curiously.

"And what beast am I helping to crown?" Adrian asked.

"Why a dragon of course." he said and smiled, Adrian reaching behind him for the wine.

He sat by the tree two days later, placing the glass candle back in his satchel and leaning it against the trunk before throwing more wood on the fire. Wrapping himself in his cloak he rolled over to sleep, his work in this part of the realm done and soon he'd travel some more. Time was edging ever closer and the image of different flags flying over the Red Keep was one he liked very much.

**White Harbor 297 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Jon had come to her the night before they'd left and told her something she had found amazing. Something that made no sense and yet made all the sense in the world, and she had looked forward to putting it into practice the first chance she got. Saying goodbye had been hard and it was when she realized that she'd be saying goodbye to Sansa for some time too, that she found herself even more upset.

So she had gone to her grandmother and told her what she planned to do and why and had expected to be told, like so many other things, why she could not. Instead though her grandmother had agreed with her and stood with her against her father. Though she insisted on a large guard and that she not stay too long. Though Margaery felt excited that it was to the North that she would be headed when her family rode home.

Sansa had been overjoyed that she'd be coming with them and that she'd be able to show her their home. Margaery finding herself even more eager to see where Jon had spent some of his life and to learn more of the north itself.

"_So that's why you wish to go?" her grandmother had asked._

"_I wish to see where Jon is from, grandmother, to know that part of him and also the North can know me." she said._

"_So they see their queen." her grandmother said with a smile._

"_So they see I'm not what they may think of me." Margaery said determinedly._

They were a few days out on The Western Wolf when she sat alone in her cabin and looked to the Glass Candle, eager to see if what Jon said was true. Each moment made it seem like it couldn't be, that it couldn't work how he said it would, and then when she heard his voice she'd almost fallen from her chair.

"Margaery, can you hear me." Jon said and it must have been the third or fourth time he did so because she sensed some upset in his tone.

"I hear you Jon, I don't believe it but I hear you." she said happily.

"God's it's good to hear your voice, you are well?" he asked.

"I am, you, did you do what you wished, with your uncle?".

"Not yet, Rhaenix needs to be here." he said

"I'm heading North Jon, with Sansa and Robb, I wished to see Winterfell though I wish you were there too." she said her sadness clear.

"Why didn't you tell me?".

"I wasn't sure if I'd be allowed and by the time I knew you'd already left.".

"I wish I could go, truly, more so now I know you're there but there is much that needs to be done." he said and she knew he'd be there if he could.

They had talked until she could barely keep her eyes open and she'd felt terrible when she had drifted off at some point. Jon laughing it off and then telling her he loved her and arranging to speak to her again in a few days. Arriving at White Harbor she'd been amazed to see the city, the smells were so different from the Reach, the West, and especially King's Landing.

Wynafred and Wylla had shown her and Sansa where to buy warmer clothing and the fur-lined coat she had made was something she never wished to take off. They'd feasted in the New Castle and were soon on the road to Winterfell itself. Margaery stunned at the difference in the lands compared to those she knew so well.

"You look like me." Sansa said as they were sitting by the fire that night.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You, today when we were traveling, when you saw the ice on the White Knife and the snow on the trees, you looked like I did when I first saw the Reach." Sansa said and Margaery giggled, knowing that she was probably telling the truth.

"I've never, this place it's so different Sansa, the cold, the snow, even the color and it's beautiful, it's so beautiful." she said and Sansa smiled.

"As I said, the same as me." Sansa said and they both laughed.

The only one who seemed happier than her to be in the North was Fang, as she and Grey Wind raced off whenever they got the chance. Both wolves returning with blood on their snouts and they seemed to be relishing being home. Sansa too seemed happy to be back in the North and briefly, Margaery worried that her friend may prefer to stay here rather than come back with her, but she knew deep down this was a baseless worry.

They stopped off in Castle Cerwyn and found the Lord had already left for the wedding, though they were welcomed and she enjoyed the bath and the warm room to sleep in. Robb seemed sullen to her and she asked Sansa about it, her friend being evasive for once and she wondered why that was. But no amount of prodding would make Sansa open up and even speaking to Jon about it when she had the chance, offered no insight.

"We'll see Winterfell in a little bit, Lord Wyman has agreed to stop so you can see it from a distance." Sansa said as they rode in the carriage the next day.

"Thank you." she said smiling at her friend, knowing that it was Sansa who'd insisted on this for her, just as she had when Sansa had first seen Highgarden.

When they did stop it was on the other side of a hill and she, Sansa, Wynafred, and Wylla all walked to the top of it and she got her first glimpse of the home of the Starks. Where Highgarden was beautiful, Winterfell was imposing, it's grey walls were massive, and even from the distance away from it that they were, Margaery could see the sheer size of the keep.

They rode through Wintertown and it was Robb and Sansa who were the ones who stared at the place, both of them telling her that it had never been like this before. Margaery was surprised to hear some non-northern accents in the town and then she remembered that Jon had suggested they could have those who suffered in Flea Bottom, come North and make a better life for themselves. As she looked back at the town when they neared Winterfell's gates she could see that some indeed had.

Lord Stark waited to greet them along with his soon to be new wife and he seemed more than happy to see his children once more, Sansa and Robb both greeting him warmly. While Bran arrived a few moments later having ridden with his knight for most of the way. After he'd greeted his children and the lords, Margaery found herself standing in front of him, the lord seeming surprised to see her.

"Lady Margaery, I'm honored you've come to my wedding." he said and Margaery curtsied.

"I'm honored to be here Lord Stark." she said softly.

She was given a room near Sansa's and though nowhere near as elaborate as her own back in Highgarden, she found it to be quite pretty in its own way. After bathing and changing, she looked forward to being shown around the keep and to see the places Jon had played in as a boy. When Sansa knocked at her door they began to explore, her friend took her to Jon's old room and Margaery was soon frowning at the idea that this was where he would have stayed.

The room was far smaller and colder than the one she'd been given and though she knew it was because of the mummery, she still felt her annoyance grow. Even more so when Sansa mentioned that it was her mother who insisted that Jon be kept apart from their own rooms. Her annoyance subsided some when she was taken to the Glass Gardens, the warmth of them and the smell of the vegetables a welcome respite. Though it was seeing the Winter Roses that had her near tears.

"These are Winter Roses?" she asked and Sansa nodded.

"Jon always seemed so sad each time he saw them, I didn't know why for so long." Sansa said her own voice a little sad.

Margaery moved to her and gave her a quick hug, Sansa almost seeming to steel herself and soon she was being shown to the hot pools, which just dipping her fingers in made her wish to jump into them. Then the Godswood itself and seeing the huge Weirwood she listened as Sansa told her that her father would come here to think, and for peace of mind.

When they were walking back she felt a draw to a set of double doors and made to move to them, only for Sansa to tell her that she would need her father's permission to go there. The crypts were for Starks alone and as Sansa told her about the statues, she knew exactly what it was she wished to see. Jon's mother was entombed in those crypts and Margaery felt the need to see her statue, to stand in front of it, and express just what she felt for her goodmother's son.

Though it would not be today and as they walked back into the keep, she readied herself for her first northern feast. Finding she enjoyed it immensely, apart from the fact that the person she wished to share it with wasn't there with her. Sansa noticed the expression on her face change and moved to speak to her when there were some murmurs and people turning to the door. Lord Stark standing to his feet looking on as some people walked in.

"Jon." she heard someone say and turned for a closer look, finding Jon, Ser Arthur, and Ghost walking into the hall.

**Essos 297 AC.**

**Dany.**

After the attack the debated where they should go next, Sandor felt they needed to head back to Pentos. That it was clear these men had been sent by Illyrio and the man needed to be dealt with before he sent a force they couldn't handle. Dany found herself agreeing with him, Sandorix had saved them but had her son not come back then they could well have fallen here.

As for her son, he was much changed and had grown larger but he seemed both happy to see her and his brother and sister, and eager to be somewhere else. After talking to Shiera, Dany came up with a plan to find out just where it was her son wished to go and so instead of heading in the direction of Pentos, they headed first in each of the other directions.

Each time Sandorix refused to go and nothing she, Ellagon, or Rhaegal could do seemed to make him change his mind. The Dragons screeched at their brother and he back at them. and though she could feel Ellagon's annoyance, after a day or two even the other two dragons refused to go in a different direction. So they set out towards Qohor to resupply and to follow the main route back to Pentos.

"We should keep at least one of them with us each day Dany, allow them to hunt in two's, I can tell Rhaegal I think, can you let Ellagon know?." Shiera said as they camped one night.

"I can, Sandorix though I don't know if he'll listen." she said worriedly.

"I think he will, maybe we tell them all at the same time, both of us." Shiera said and Dany nodded.

They did that the very next day and it seemed to have gotten through to them, the dragons alternating in their hunting. One day Sandorix and Rhaegal would go and Ellagon would stay, her brothers bringing her back food, the next it would be Rhaegal and Ellagon with the same results. Both Sandor and Grey Worm said that over one hundred of the sellswords who attacked them were dead or no longer a threat to them. Though that still left almost three or four hundred by Sandor's count, so they traveled warily and at night they set up even more guards than usual.

"How much does it cost to hire that many men?" she asked as they broke their fast.

"For a company, it could be more than 20,000 gold dragons depending on the job, I'd say they assumed this to be easy so maybe 10,000." Sandor said.

"Do you think he's hired more?" she asked.

"No, I'd say the fat fuck thinks we've no chance against these." Sandor said.

"Men will not attack the same way again." Grey Worm said and Dany turned to him.

"Because of Sandorix?".

"In city, men try there." Grey Worm said and she looked to Sandor who nodded.

The closer they got to Qohor the more she thought on what both Sandor and Grey Worm had said. It made sense that they'd not come at her full-on with the threat that her dragons posed, that they'd not known about them had made her hopeful that they'd abandon their task. Shiera soon making it clear that line of thinking was mistaken, they'd killed some of their men and so even without the coin, they'd seek to make them pay for that alone.

It made her nervous to think of it, being responsible for her own life was daunting enough and she had Sandor to protect her. Dany though was now responsible for other lives too, for Shiera and Missy, for the unsullied and for her dragons and the thoughts of any of them being hurt kept her up at night. Only sitting beside Ellagon and speaking jer fears aloud and hearing her dragon's angry shrieks were enough to calm her down.

"I know, I'm a dragon too." she said softly as she fell asleep against the dragon's scales.

When they saw the gates of the city in front of them, she knew what she needed to do and despite the arguments, she'd see it through.

"I'll go in with Sandor and two unsullied, the rest of you stay here with the dragons." she said and Shiera was first to argue.

"No, it's you who they're targeting Dany, you stay, I'll go with some of the unsullied, I can go as Quaithe." Shiera said and Missy was next.

"This one will go Dany, I can speak to the merchants and with unsullied I'll be safe." Missy said and Dany leaned over to the girl and placed her hands on her cheeks, looking into her eyes.

"My sweet brave Missy, knowing you are safe is all that matters, I wish you to stay with the dragons, will you, for me?" she asked and the girl nodded, her eyes full of worry.

Sandor spoke to Grey Worm and they rode in on the cart, the unsullied and her loyal protector looking out for any threats along the way. Soon they were walking around the market, buying flour and other things to sustain them on their journey. They attack came out of nowhere or at least to Dany it did but the unsullied and Sandor were ready for it, and Dany soon drew her sword too.

"I knew you'd come here." a voice said from somewhere to her left and she looked to see the blue-haired man who'd come to treat with them before the attack, Daro, or Darko, or whatever his name was.

Dany looked on in horror as the two unsullied fell to the ground, the bolts in their chests from Myrish crossbows that were being reloaded. She turned to see Sandor fighting against four men and Daro walking towards her with another two, then the screams came and she and the blue-haired sellsword turned to see the men with the crossbows fall.

Moving quickly she went for the distracted sellswords, watching as a large bald dark-skinned man moved towards Sandor, his Arakh cutting down the man nearest to him and his small shield smacking against another man's head. Soon she had reached the first of the three men and her sword thrust caught him by surprise, the ugly man's blood spilling when she pulled her sword from his belly.

The second didn't get the chance to raise his blade as the dark-skinned man was already on top of him, the sound of the shield crashing into his face one that Dany welcomed. She saw Daro reach for a knife on his hip and she moved faster than she knew she could, her slash catching him just as he removed the knife and readied it to throw.

"Aarrrhggghh." she heard him scream as his hand fell to the ground, the knife still gripped in its fingers.

She didn't wait for him to do anything else and the slash caught him across the chest, the wound opening him from shoulder to hip, his yellow shirt now painted with a diagonal red stripe. Sandor and the dark-skinned man soon joined her as she looked down on the sellsword, Dany spitting on the man before he could draw his last breath.

"Those were good men you killed, free men, fuck you Daro." she said as she spat once more.

"Daario, Daario Naharis." the blue haired man gasped.

"Who the fuck cares about a dead man's name." Sandor said as he brought his sword down on the man's neck.

Dany turned to see the dark-skinned man more clearly, he was huge, fat but muscled and bald, and he smiled to see her before waving to someone in the crowd.

"Strong Belwas found her, told you he would." the large man said smiling more broadly now as a woman in red stepped forward.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sandor asked looking at Strong and then the woman.

"My name is Melisandre of Asshai and your nephew sends his regards, princess." Melisandre said and Dany felt her heart hitch.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Each time he said goodbye to Margaery was harder than the last and yet he felt different this time, whether it was knowing that when next they spoke things would be different, or some other reason he couldn't be sure. What he did know was he had one more thing to do before they left this city and so he, Arthur, Walder, and Loras walked to the tavern, so he could meet with a man who's reaction could go either way.

Once there he found himself almost wishing he drank, something that Richard picked up on when he walked in and sat beside them.

"Are you truly sure you wish to do this here?" Richard asked the same question that Jaime, Genna, Olenna, and Arthur had asked and only Walder hadn't counselled him against.

"He needs to know Richard, he'll sail on the morrow and us today, the worst I can hope for is a punch in the head and him going to speak to my uncle before he refuses to support me." Jae said and Arthur looked at him "Aye I know, you'd have to take his hand.".

"It's a big hand, Jon." Richard said and Jae found himself laughing despite his nerves.

When the Greatjon and the Smalljon arrived, Jon was glad he'd not brought Ghost with him, instead allowing the wolf to spend some time with his sister before they left. Once the two Umbers realized the wolf wasn't there, they relaxed and Jae ordered the ales. He waited until they'd drank the first one before ordering the second and then asking them to join him upstairs.

"No ice up here, Jon?" the Greatjon asked as they sat down in the room.

"Not yet, the king won't pay the coin to build the ice houses, and Tyrion's been busy.".

"So why did you wish to speak to us, is it about your da's wedding?" the Smalljon asked.

"In a way aye. There's something I need to tell you both, something I've kept from you. I've had my reasons as to why and I hope you'll let me explain them." he said.

The Greatjon looked at him suspiciously but nodded while the Smalljon moved forward in his chair, sitting up more attentively than he had been.

"Ned Stark is not my father, he's my uncle." he said and the Greatjon smiled.

"I fucking knew it, I knew you were Brandon's lad, didn't I fucking tell you son." the Greatjon said and the Smalljon nodded as he swallowed more of the ale.

"I'm not Brandon's son either. My mother was Lyanna Targaryen, she and my father were married under the old gods and the new." he said and the shouts began.

"Lies, lies, he fucking took her, raped her, you think I'll believe this." the Greatjon said and Jae stood up and shouted back at the man.

"My father loved my mother, they were married, I've seen it and if you call him a rapist again to my face, then you and I will cross blades this day." the punch came and Jon ducked out of the way, Arthur moving his hand to his sword and Jae shaking his head.

"Enough." the Smalljon shouted, "He asked us to listen, sit the fuck down and listen, we can fight afterward. You Loras, more ale, I have a feeling we're going to fucking need it.".

Once the Greatjon had sat, Jae began to tell him the full truth about his mother and father, of how Robert knew and kept it to himself and of the letters his mother had sent. When it came to Jon Arryn he saw the Gretajon's anger rise and the same when he spoke of Hoster Tully, by the end of it he knew that at least he believed him, which was all he could truly hope for.

"What does this mean Jon, Jaehaerys of whatever the fuck your name is? You're going for the throne?" The Smalljon asked and Jae saw how the Greatjon looked at him.

"Aye, my mother asked it of me in the letter she left and I've seen what Robert has done as king, what his son would do as king. Neither of them cares about the people, not just the North like most southern king's don't care about, but any of the people. Even were it not that, Justice demands it of me, Blood demands it of me, because of these people I lost almost my entire family. I grew up not knowing of my mother, my father, and the realm grew up with lies about them both." he said and though the Greatjon's expression didn't change, the Smalljon nodded.

"You seek our house?" the Smalljon asked.

"House Umber has always stood with House Stark, and there is Stark blood in my veins." Jae said.

"But not only." the Greatjon said staring at him.

"No not only, but is there not Giant's blood in yours?" Jae asked and the Smalljon laughed, the Greatjon smirking before he schooled his features.

"I need to talk to Ned, I'll not go against ya lad, but whether or not I can fight for ya, I need to speak to Ned." The Greatjon said standing up, the Smalljon hesitating before he did so too.

"I understand, I'm sorry my lord, for not telling you sooner, it wasn't meant as a slight. It was more that I needed to know what I wished to do and when I wished to do it before I told you." he said and the Greatjon looked at him and walked to the door before turning back.

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Jon Snow, whether we're allies or no." the Greatjon said when he left and Jon breathed a sigh of relief that it had gone so well.

Jaime too had been happy when he told him that night as they sailed and by the time they arrived back in Casterly Rock, he found that he was sure the Greatjon would come around. Lord Wyman, Lady Maege, his uncle, someone would bring him onside and so Jae allowed that to comfort him. As he cut his hand that night he looked to the jar and was happy to see it almost ready to be used.

Speaking to Margaery and to Richard required more blood and what he had needed to do to help find the bastards even more, and Jae had found he needed to keep some in stock. So he'd cut himself when he could and began to collect it, knowing that he'd need even more to find out who had sent the Darkstar after his wife. The past was hard to see he'd found and the magic used needed more blood to fuel it. But he had time and patience and he'd find out who it was, and then it would be fire he'd bring to them.

He gave Gendry a few days to settle into the smiths, the lad happy to be given a place of his own in Lannisport and soon he'd be working far more than he could ever have expected. For now though the work he needed to do was far more specialized, so Jon and Walder brought the chest to him and asked him to begin the process.

"Where did you get all this?" Gendry asked looking to the chest as he held up one of the ingots.

"A friend brought it from Essos, are you sure you can work it?" he asked.

"Aye, it'll take more than a moon though, it's not a normal suit you wish." Gendry said and Jon shook his head.

"No it's not, the design is special." he said handing him the drawing.

"Jon, this, are you sure?" Gendry asked looking from the paper to him.

"Exactly as it is, I'll have the gems dropped off in the next few days. This is your shop now Gendry, you'll need apprentices and coin." he said handing him the pouch, Gendry looking at him as if this was some sort of a trick and handing it back to him.

"I can't take your coin, Jon, this, this shop, you've given me more than enough.".

"Think of it as a loan then, soon you'll have lots of work and when you can then you can pay me back. But for now use it to get started, to get settled." he said and Gendry nodded.

"Thank you.".

"I'll see you soon, trust me Gendry, you'll learn to love it here, I did." he said as he walked from the shop.

Each night he lay out on the beach under the stars with Ghost by his side, looking up and waiting for his sister and son to return. His days were spent sparring with Jaime and Arthur, with Loras and Brienne, and teaching Tommen as much as he could. When Tyrion returned he was upset that Lygaron wasn't there but Jae just felt happy at his uncle's own good mood. The two of them speaking about when he and Arianne would marry and walking the parapets alone at night while they waited on the dragons to return.

"I could declare you legitimate now uncle, give you our name. Or should you wish you could marry her under your own?" Jae said.

"I think she deserves a prince, Jon, given who I am and Lygaron, if people see me as anything other than an uncle who is fully behind his nephew, we'd only be asking for trouble.".

"Are you ready to be a dragon, uncle?" Jae asked.

"As much as you are nephew, we are who we are that doesn't change, but aye, it's time I accepted my blood." Tyrion said and Jae reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You are Jaime's blood, and Genna's, Gerion's and Kevan's, you're Joy's and all your cousins. You are mine and Daenerys's and you're Joanna Lannister's. You're a dragon and a lion Tyrion and together we'll be the best of both sides of our blood." Jae said and Tyrion smiled before they both turned to see them in the sky.

"Looks like the other side of our blood wish to see us nephew." Tyrion said.

They hurried down to the beach, Jae not even seeing the two bundles that had been left to the side and instead making his way over to Rhaenix while Tyrion did the same to Lygaron. He felt his sister's tiredness and her joy at being back with him, and then she directed him to the bundles, and he called Tyrion over to see them.

"Are these?" Tyrion asked.

"I think they are, they're saddles." he said as he walked back to speak to his sister.

"I've been home brother and you need to come with me when next I go back." she said.

It took Walder and Arthur to help them with the saddles and Sarella spent the next couple of days examining them while Rhaenix told him about the journey she and Lygaron had been on.

"I saw father, Jae, Mother, Egg, Mother Lyanna, I saw them all, they were happy." she said softly.

"I wish I had been with you, that we could have seen them together." he said.

"We will Jae, but not today." his sister said and Jae felt it more a promise than anything else.

Sarella was amazed by the saddles, Arthur and Tyrion too, none of them able to understand what they were made from. It was leather but not from any animal they knew of and it was practically impossible to cut, Jae finding only Dark Sister was able to do so. When they first tied them to the dragons, he expected there to be problems but found that both Rhaenix and Lygaron appreciated having them on, and it was clear then just how different the two saddles were.

Tyrion's was smaller and almost made to fit him, Jae wondering if one of the forty had dwarfs or was it made for someone small, a child perhaps. His was larger and behind the seat was a covering of leather that stretched out over Rhaenix's scales and Jae wondered if that was for others to sit on. Looking to the back of the saddle he soon found his answer, as behind him was a hook for someone to grab hold of.

The difference in the air though was incredible, the moves the dragons could do once Jae and Tyrion strapped themselves in, something they'd never dare try without them. That it only increased the dragon's own joy at being able to share this with their riders was something he felt deep inside of himself. It surprised him when Rhaenix asked them to leave them on their backs, to let them get used to them, and if they felt they needed them removed they would do so then.

"You're sure this is you wish?" he asked.

"It's what we both wish, Lygaron too wants to become more used to it, he says it makes him feel closer to Tyrion." she said.

They had been back almost a moon when Margaery told him she'd left Cerwyn and they'd reach Winterfell in a day or two. Jae hearing her say it without words how she wished he was there to show her, his home. At sparring the next day he was so distracted that even Tommen asked him if he was well and Jae waved it off as tiredness. Though it was the next morning sparring with Jaime that made the choice for him.

"I knew I got lucky, your shoulder is healed then?" he asked and Jaime chuckled as they drank the mugs of water.

"It is, though I think you were distracted once again.".

"I, a part of me wishes I was North." he said softly.

"You should have gone, Jon, there was no need for you to come back here this soon." Jaime said and he looked at him and shook his head.

"There was every need, Tommen had to be settled, Gendry too. I needed to be here for Tyrion and for the dragons when they returned.".

"Anyone could have done the first two Jon and the second only happened this past week, you could have gone North and been back in another moon's time." Jaime said as Arthur looked on.

"I don't have the time my lord, we need to speak to the Lords of the West, I need to make arrangements.".

"I thought that's why you had me and Tyrion?" Jaime asked.

"It is, but, gods, I can't allow my wants to define my actions." he said and Jaime laughed "Jaime?"

"You know you're doing that more and more, I prefer it." Jaime said and he looked at him oddly.

"Prefer what?" he asked.

"When you use my name, aye I know we have to be formal but here, alone, you call Arthur by his, I prefer it when you use mine.".

"I..I'll try to do it more, now the laugh, care to explain?".

"You thinking that you're in any way selfish, Jon you're the least selfish person I know, you should want more, enjoy yourself more, aye we've things to do. Let me and Tyrion do them, go, go North.".

He looked to Arthur who nodded and then he nodded back, saying his goodbyes to Joy and to Tommen later that day. Explaining that Ser Loras and Ser Barristan would need his services until his return and that he would be receiving reports on his behavior from them both. After speaking to Tyrion, that evening he made his way to the beach, Arthur walking with him and Ghost looking up at him forlornly. Rhaenix seemed eager to see the North too and she was ready for them when they got there. Jae saying his goodbyes to Jaime and the others before he climbed on the dragon's back.

Once Arthur was settled in behind him, he was ready to set off when Ghost ran up Rhaenix's wing and settled in front of them. Jae looked to the wolf who had what could only be called a pleading look on his face.

"Well, looks like we have another passenger." he said and heard Arthur's laugh as they took to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the second part of the three moons, as Cat reflects on her trip to King's Landing, her children learn the truth about her actions and a wedding is held. In King's Landing a King becomes a monster and sets the realm on a path to war.


	108. Three Moons Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A far longer chapter to cover the events which led us to the war

**Riverrun 297 AC.**

**Catelyn.**

She sat in her solar looking at the raven scroll and wondered why her life was destined to be so terrible. Cat had been a faithful follower of the seven, had tried to bring her children up in their light, and had thought that alone would see the gods look out for her and her family. Yet reading the raven she knew now she was wrong and the gods cared not, her life was merely a plaything for bastards. Crumpling it up she shook her head, trying not to let her mind go back to King's Landing, trying and failing.

**Kings Landing the Tourney.**

So far it had been a disaster, an absolute disaster, everything she had expected to come to pass had not and she'd had to watch as one event after another went against her. It was as if the seven had abandoned her and thought nothing of her prayers. While at first, it had seemed like the trip would bring her all she wanted, each day she spent in King's Landing instead only moved those things further away.

Petyr had avoided her, so much so that she had ended up cornering him to find out why, and him telling her how busy he was didn't ring true to her. That Lysa sniped at her about how Petyr always took time out of his day to speak to her and spend time with Robin, didn't make her feel any better either. As for her sister, there was something strange about Lysa that she'd not noticed before, something odd. Combined with the fact that their petty childhood rivalry had seemed, on Lysa's part anyway, to have developed into something else, it left her discomfited.

Her sister seemed to be going out of her way to ignore her, especially after she found Petyr talking to her one day. Cat couldn't understand it and Petyr waved it off as being just like when they were children. Though she had never remembered Lysa acting back then, how she did now. It took her until the day of the melee to speak to Petyr alone and about what she had wished to, and once again their talk left her confused.

"_I've written to the High Septon and spoken to him, he had agreed that Ned and I can annul our marriage." she said and Petyr smiled._

"_That's great news Cat, I'm most pleased for you."._

"_Which leaves me free to marry another." she said softly looking to him._

"_Is that your wish, Cat, to marry again? Would it not be best to wait some time?" he asked._

"_I don't mean immediately, Petyr, but if the right man was to suggest it, then perhaps." she said trying her best to be coy._

"_I'm sure there will be no shortage of suitors for your hand Cat." Petyr said before he looked over her shoulder "Ah, my man, I must speak to him Cat, I hope we can talk later."._

So by the time she had sat down and watched the bastard win the melee, watched as he took a step closer to winning a bet with the king, she had been furious. Though for once it wasn't Jon Snow alone who was the source of her anger, Petyr too bore some of it as he had taken none of the hints she'd dropped him. Looking around at her children in the crowd only gave her more reason to be annoyed, Bran had come to see her with her uncle, but so far Robb and Sansa had not.

Thankfully that night at the feast she got to speak to them both and it made her heart soar to see them so happy, to see them stand out even among the great and good in the realm. While she'd not been best pleased about the match that Robb had seemed to embrace, she was happy for her son and so she held her tongue for now. Something she did not do with Sansa, much to her daughter's annoyance.

"You cannot dance so openly with your half brother Sansa, not here, not in this place." she said trying to keep the smile on her face when she spoke.

"I'll dance with whomever I chose mother, and what does it matter if I dance with Jon, everyone knows he's my brother and he's an anointed knight too." Sansa said.

"Here a girl's reputation can be sullied by dancing with a B….with a baseborn, brother or not." she said catching herself before she called him what he truly was.

"Jon is my brother, mother, I'll dance with him here, or anywhere else I chose." Sansa said.

"You can't Sansa, the prince, what is he to think of you dancing with that boy, with..".

"Say it mother I can see you wish to, say the word?" Sansa said and Cat was taken aback by the look on her daughter's face.

"Sansa, you must listen." she said but her daughter was up and gone before she had the chance to explain.

Even Petyr, who sensed her distress and asked her what had happened had not been able to get through to her daughter. Cat spending the rest of the night glowering as she looked on when Sansa seemed to take comfort in flaunting herself by dancing with the bastard. The next morning she finally got to speak to Petyr properly once more and this time she was more blatant, the answer or lack on one she got, once again ruining her mood.

"Cat, you flatter me truly and I must say I had no idea you felt this way." Petyr said.

"You must have had some idea Petyr, we've always been close." she looked at him smiling.

"I may have hoped Cat, but you catch me at a most inopportune time, something like this requires much thought and for now my work takes precedence." he said and she looked at him shaking her head, was he really turning her down?.

"Petyr..".

"Oh Cat, forgive me, I didn't mean to sound so uninterested, perish the thought, more we must look at this from many standpoints. Can we speak on this another time, in another place, can I come to Riverrun and we can discuss it there far more seriously?" he asked and she was pleased to see him look pleadingly at her.

"Of course, but it is something you wish for?" she asked nervously.

"It is something I've dreamed about Cat." he said and when he leaned in she allowed him to kiss her cheek.

Dinner that night was a family one, though it was only her, Jon Arryn, Lysa, and her brother who attended and Lysa seemed even more annoyed with her for some reason. Though she was happy for the early night and for Bran arriving with her uncle the next morning while she broke her fast. Seeing her son squired to her uncle instead of the bastard being something that filled her with so much relief.

She had just gotten done telling her son that when he got the chance he should thank Petyr for getting him that opportunity, something her uncle seemed annoyed about when her children arrived. That both Sansa and Robb arrived together had at first thrown her so much that she'd not been able to speak, though soon it was clear that things had gone far better than she had hoped.

Cat listening as her children finally seemed to understand all she had warned them of, even that though soon gave way to something else by the time they had left. Sansa was a lost cause, she knew that now, the bastard had his hooks way too deep into her. Were it not for the guards arriving and the relief she felt when they took both Sansa and Robb away, then Cat was sure she'd have told them everything. That what she was doing was for the best wouldn't have mattered then, the children weren't ready to face the full truth, not yet.

"That's terrible Cat, an attack on Lady Margaery, here in King's Landing." Edmure said as she walked with him to the jousting grounds.

"It is, but then perhaps it's a sign from the seven about the company she keeps." she said and her brother looked at her and agreed before he made his way to get ready for the day's joust.

Even the day's joust had been a disaster, though the next one even more so. Edmure had fallen to a mere boy once more and she could see the looks from those in the crowd how amusing they found. That the bastard had kept winning and with each ride was not only a step closer to winning his wager but the crowd too, only making her day worse. When he made it to the final four she was shocked and to hear the king cheer for him even more so. She was sure he'd fall to the Bold and when he didn't, convinced he'd fall to Jaime Lannister. Yet the bastard prevailed and she watched on with disgust as he crowned Margaery Tyrell.

Her mind was spinning for the rest of the day, trying to make sense of it, would the Tyrell's allow their daughter wed a bastard? Surely not? Wasn't it the prince they had set their sights on? It didn't make sense to her and watching them at the feast that night made even less so. They danced the one time that was for protocol and then the bastard danced more with Sansa than he did with Margaery.

Seeing him get the prince named as his squire the next day was almost the worst thing that happened to her, at least until her confrontation with Lysa. Cat had some strange conversations with her sister over the years, Lysa's oddness had always been a part of her but this one was the strangest and it actually scared her.

"Ah my dear sister, I wondered when you'd reappear." Lysa said an odd smile on her face.

"I only just saw you in the Throne Room Lysa, it's not like I was going anywhere.".

"Indeed, you're going nowhere." Lysa said with a laugh.

"Lysa?" she asked looking to her sister who's eyes were glaring at her with such hatred that she was taken aback.

"You really should have treated that boy better Cat, he's risen so high and has the favor of great houses and the king, even Petyr finds him interesting." Lysa said and Cat felt her annoyance rise.

"He's a bastard, he deserves nothing." she said angrily.

"Perhaps and yet he's achieved so much, risen while you've fallen." Lysa said smirking.

"He's risen falsely, people will see that and he'll be cast down to where he belongs.".

"Or he'll rise higher and do the casting." Lysa said laughing again "What was it he said, You lack imagination, it seems Jon Snow and I agree on something sister.".

"What?".

"That little run-in you had with him, put you in your place didn't he, you should pay attention Cat, you've always wanted that which wasn't yours to have." Lysa said and Cat looked at her dumbfounded.

"What are you saying?".

"Petyr would never marry you Cat, you've nothing to offer him, no house, no future, no children, nothing." Lysa said before she moved over closer to her "You should be wary sister, reach too high and what was it Jon Snow said, your family is in a position it doesn't deserve, be careful sister or you may find yourself in a position that you deserve to be in.".

**Riverrun.**

She woke up and tried to shake the memories from her head, nothing she had tried to accomplish had come to pass and her sister's words began to hit home. Looking down at the raven scroll once more, they began to hit home far too clearly and she once again cursed bastards. Opening the scroll she looked at the words and found them evidence of the fool she had been.

_By the order of his grace, King Robert Baratheon the first of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. We hereby declare that Joffrey Waters, Myrcella Waters, and Tommen Waters are bastards and not of the king's line and are stripped of all claim or rank. Furthermore, they and their mother have been charged and convicted of treason._

_Jon Arryn,_

_Hand of the King_.

**Winterfell 297 AC.**

**Ned.**

He had been disappointed when Jon had written to say he couldn't attend but he understood the reasons. That the rest of his children would be here was something that he was happy about. Though over the course of the day his mood went from happy to surprised and then to worried. Firstly seeing Lady Margaery surprised him and yet he was glad she'd come, that she was to be Jon's wife and queen it would do well for her to see the North.

Then seeing the Greatjon's face he knew that something had happened while the man was in King's Landing, since neither Robb nor Sansa had said anything yet about it, he could only suspect it was to do with Jon. Something Wyman confirmed to him when they spoke a little later. Ned agreed with the Lord of White Harbor that the Greatjon needed to know and his only problem with it was that it may cause some tension during the wedding.

Though again that wasn't what caused his concern or worry, instead it was Sansa coming to see him that did that. His daughter had shown Lady Margaery around Winterfell and then before getting ready for the night's feast had come knocking on the door of his solar.

"Father, we need to speak." his daughter said as she took a seat, and Ned was once again amazed by the change in his little girl.

Gone was the slightly nervous girl who wished so much to be a lady, to be proper. In her place was a poised young woman, who's height and bearing belied her young age. He was staring at her for so long that she coughed to bring him out of his little daydream, Ned smiling when she looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry Sansa, it's just, you've grown so much." he said with a smile.

"Highgarden has been good for me father, I've learned a lot." Sansa said and he nodded his agreement.

"You wished to see me?" he asked.

"I did, I know father, what mother did, I know the truth of it." she said and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I had hoped you'd never find out." he said softly.

"As had Jon, but I know father and Robb does too, though not the full truth of it. You need to tell him, him, Arya, Bran, and me, you need to speak to us all and tell the full story to us." she said.

"Arya, Bran they're too young Sansa, they cannot, they would not..".

"They need to know father, we all do. We need to hear it from your own lips, hear the truth of it." she said.

He looked down to the table and then back up to her, his mind trying to see if there was another way to handle this and yet he knew there was not. She was right and given what would soon be happening, perhaps it was for the best if they found out now.

"I'll speak to them after the wedding." he said and was surprised when Sansa shook her head.

"It needs to be before it father, trust me on this." she said her voice almost begging.

"We'll do it once your sister has arrived and settled in." he said and was glad to see her smile.

"It's for the best father. There's something else, Margaery, she wishes to see the crypts, to see Aunt Lyanna's statue.".

"I'll bring her down, I should speak to her properly anyway." he said and Sansa got up from her chair and walked around to him, hugging him tight as he sat.

"I love you father." she whispered softly in his ear, Ned patting her back softly.

"I love you too, sweetling.".

He was distracted at the feast that night, his mind full of the conversations to come, the one with the Greatjon suddenly less daunting than the one with his children. Ned had barely spoken to his soon to be goodfather and even though Elle was speaking to her brother, he could see she was watching him too. His smiles not having the effect of alleviating her concerns and were it not for the commotion at the door he'd have gone over to her.

"Jon?" he said far more loudly than he had meant to when he saw Jon, Ser Arthur, and Ghost walk into the hall.

"Forgive my late attendance Lord Stark, I hope I've not missed the wedding?" Jon said with a smile.

"No, no, you've not, sit, eat, we'll talk later." he said his mood very much improved as he watched Jon take a seat with his brothers and sister and saw how happy they and Lady Margaery were to see him.

After leaving Elle back to her room at the end of the feast he made his way back to his own and found Jon waiting for him, Arthur with him and as he looked around he saw no sign of Ghost, or Lya.

"The wolves?" he asked.

"Are getting reacquainted, When Arya arrives it'll be the first time the pack was together since Highgarden, except for Frost and Dusk." Jon said.

"Cregan should have come." he said opening his door.

"It's not the time for that truth yet uncle." Jon said once they were in the room.

Taking a seat he looked to Jon and tried to think which question he wished to ask first though Jon was the one who spoke and Ned wondered if he'd always been this confident and poised. Each time he'd seen him since he left he'd noticed it more and more but now it seemed even more apparent.

"I flew here on Rhaenix, my sister wished to see the North and is resting deep in the Wolfswood." Jon said and Ned tried not to imagine the image of a dragon asleep and what it would do if people saw it.

"I'm glad you came, for the wedding." he said almost too quickly and Jon picked up on his worry.

"Uncle?".

"Sansa, Jon?" he asked and Jon nodded.

"I didn't wish her to know, uncle, I'd have kept it from her for as long as I could. She is far too smart though and Lady Catelyn all but confirmed it, apparently, I'm still a target or at least Sansa believes so." Jon said with a soft smile on his face.

"She intends to try again?" he asked shocked.

"A story for another time uncle, Sansa knows, I take it she hasn't told Robb yet?".

"No, she wishes me to tell them all, once Arya arrives I'm to speak to them and tell them the truth of me and their mother.".

"You wish me there?" Jon asked and Ned nodded gratefu that he suggested it.

"Aye. Jon the Greatjon?".

"I had to tell him, it's almost time uncle, six moons and we'll have no choice but to move or we'll be moved against, even six moons is hoping for a lot. The dragons are too big uncle, word has already begun to spread, and eventually, it'll be the crown who moves on us."

"How did he take it?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected, he didn't declare for me but he said he won't fight against me and that he wished to speak to you.".

"Aye, I've no doubt he does, you think it'll really be that soon?".

"I do, I've asked Lord Jaime to bring the Lords of the West in, Ser Richard is speaking to the other Lords of the Narrow Sea and Lady Olenna is telling Lord Mace and the Lords of the Reach. I told Lord Tarly myself." Jon said.

"And?" he asked curiously.

"Randyll was always a leal man uncle, he still is." Jon said and Ned felt a little grin on his face, Randyll was the one man to beat Robert in the rebellion, a good lord to have on your side.

"You're ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be, there's something else uncle, something you need to know." Jon said and Ned looked at him.

"I'm married, Margaery and I married under the old gods in Highgardens's Godswood.".

"When, the tourney?" he asked shaking his head.

"Aye, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't tell anyone. It was just for us, I know we have t marry under the seven too, but I wished to marry under my gods, for us." Jon said and Ned got up and walked over to him.

"Congratulations Jon, but you'll sleep in your own room while here." he said with a chuckle.

"Aye, I'll see you on the morrow.".

He slept far more peacefully than he had imagined he may have and the next morning after breaking his fast he watched as Jon, Robb, Sansa, Margaery, Wynafred and Wylla left the hall together. With the children spending some time together it left him free to do the other thing he needed. Looking around the room he saw the Greatjon staring at him and he walked over to him, asking him to join him in his solar.

The large Umber lord was most keen to speak to him and Ned was surprised when his son joined him, so he motioned to Wyman to come along too. Soon they were sitting down and he poured the ale over the ice and handed the mugs to each of them, the Greatjon taking a swallow and letting out a sigh.

"I fucking missed this in the south, fucking king won't pay for an Ice House, can you fucking believe that Ned?" the Greatjon said with a laugh.

"Some people don't know what they're missing Jon." he said as he took a swallow of his own before looking to the three men "Jon coming was a surprise, though I'm glad he came."

"Jaehaerys." the Smalljon said and Wyman nodded.

"Aye, the king." Wyman said.

"Is he though? I told the lad I won't go against him, I'd not fight against the North but I fought against his grandfather, thought I was doing so against his father too. Am I now to fight with him, Ned, is that what you'd ask of me?" The Greatjon asked.

"War is coming Jon, be it against Robert or against that cruel son of his, war is coming. You think I've not thought of what it means to fight against a man I once considered my brother by choice?" he said.

"Once?" the Smalljon asked.

"Aye, once but no more. The truth of things is that we were played Jon, by Maesters and ambitious men. It cost me most of my family, cost my nephew even more than that. Robert knew Jon, he knew the truth and he kept it from us, had he not then not only would so many have not needed to die, not only would I not have lost five of the best men I've ever known at a fucking tower in Dorne, but my sister may be alive today and that lad may have grown up knowing a mother's love." he said.

"How can you be sure of it Ned? Sure he knew?".

"Lyanna wrote a letter, we found reports in Maester's journals, Walys worked against my father and he wasn't alone." Ned said.

"Theobald and others, worked against us, you want to know what happened to them Jon?" Wyman asked.

"What?" the Greatjon asked.

"He put them all in the ground, each and every single one of them, four and ten Maesters he saw dead, Jon, because they took his family from him. Isn't that what you would do? See the men who cost you your family dead?" Wyman asked.

"Aye." the Greatjon said as he smiled and took another swallow "Aye it is.".

"He has the West, Jon, The Reach too, Dorne and he has me, Wyman and Maege, I believe the others will come also, will you? Will you come when our king calls?" Ned said.

"I've always come when called by a Stark, as has my family and the lad was right, there's Stark blood in his veins, The King from the North." the Greatjon said holding up his mug.

"The King from the North." Wyman said and Ned did too as they drank the ale.

**Winterfell 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen. **

He spoke only briefly to Margaery and Sansa the night before, both of them chastising him for not telling them he was coming. Though it was half-hearted at best and Margaery just seemed happy that he was there. After leaving her to her room and promising to spend the next day with her, Jae spoke to his uncle and then took to his bed, tired and worn out from the ride and the talk.

Waking the next morning he broke his fast and then asked Margaery what she wished to do for the day, surprised when she told him that she wished to visit Wintertown and the Sept that was there. Wynafred and Wylla both agreeing that this was a great idea and while Sansa didn't seem as enthused, she too seemed eager for a day's adventure.

"We could just go to the Sept here?" he said as they walked from the keep.

"There is no longer a Sept here Jon, father had it turned into a food store. Septon Chayle has a Sept in Wintertown where the people who came North can pray." Robb said and Jon was surprised at that, though he felt it for the best. Nan had been right this was not a place for the new gods.

The ride to Wintertown was short and the sight they made must have been an imposing one, Robb and he with Sansa, Margaery, Wynafred and Wylla, Stark guards, Manderly Men, men of the Reach and Arthur, along with three Direwolves. As they entered the town he was stunned by the difference since the last time he'd seen it. It was bustling now, almost three times as large, and everywhere you looked there were people.

Walking through it he could hear the difference in the voices, some from further North than here and some from so far south that the Flea Bottom accent stuck out immediately. What really surprised him and filled him with hope though was looking at the children, he could tell the Northern ones right away, the cold not really bothering them while it affected those from the South still. But it was the way they looked, how much healthier they were, and how more nourished and happy they seemed.

"Are these children, are they from Flea Bottom?" Margaery whispered in his ear.

"Aye." he said and was rewarded by a bright smile.

"They look so, so..".

"Happy." he added when Margaery struggled for the right word.

"Aye, happy." she said.

"We did this Marge, you and I, we helped to do this." he said and was happy to see the proud and determined look in her face.

"When we take the throne, Jon, I don't wish them to have to move to be like this, promise me we'll make the rest of the realm this way for them." she said softly as the others walked on ahead of them.

"I promise my queen." he said and was rewarded with a soft kiss to the cheek.

The Sept it turned out was larger than the one in Winterfell and fuller. The Septon even actually looked happier than Jon had ever remembered him being. Though the service soon came to an abrupt end when some people saw Ghost and recognized not only the wolf but he and Margaery also.

"The White Wolf." a voice called out.

"Ser Jon." another said.

"Look it's Ser Jon and Lady Margaery." said another.

By the time they managed to get free from people asking them questions, thanking them and Jon watching as Margaery blushed adorably when a little girl asked if Ser Jon was her husband, it was time to head back to the keep. The ride back to Winterfell was one that he and Margaery spent speaking to each other on, Margaery asking him about the crypts and Jon telling her that he'd take her down there once they'd returned.

After stabling the horses and rushing off to the Glass Gardens. he did just that. Ghost standing guard while he Margaery and Arthur walked into the crypts, Margaery's guards only giving way when Ghost snarled at them. He could tell his wife felt the coldness as soon as they entered and so he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"My uncle Brandon and Grandfather Rickard." he said when they reached the first two statues "My mother Lyanna Targaryen." he said softly when they got to the third.

Standing in front of the statue he moved forward and placed the flower in her hands, the blue winter rose the only color against the grey stone.

"Mother, this is Margaery my wife." he said softly.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Jaehaerys has told me so much about you." Margaery said and Jae felt a lump in his throat hearing his wife say his true name.

"I wish you could have been there mother, there to see us wed, but I know you were watching and I felt you looking down on me." Jae said his voice close to breaking.

"I love your son so very much Princess Lyanna. I swear by the old gods and the new to make him as happy as he makes me. Thank you for bringing him into this world, for giving me and the realm the chance to know him, for giving me the chance to love a good man." Margaery said and Jae lost his fight against the tears, holding his wife in his arms as he let them flow.

They stood there for some time and when he ended up walking her from the crypt it was to find that the Mormont's had arrived and Jae felt a fool that he'd not been there to welcome them. More so when he saw his sister walking towards him with an angry look on her face. Though given what Arya was wearing he tried not to chuckle as she glowered at him.

"You didn't meet us, am I not important enough for you?" Arya asked angrily with her hands on her hips and Jae looked her over.

His sister was wearing leather breeches and tunic, she had on a small bearskin cloak and had a knife and sword strapped on either side. Margaery hid her head on his shoulder as she giggled and Jae turned to look to her and rolled his eyes, which only made her laugh a little more.

"Who are you?" he said and the laughs from Margaery were far louder now.

"Not funny Jon." Arya said angrily.

"You're right, maybe this is funnier." he said and he moved quickly grabbing her and lifting her up, Arya pushing and kicking against him as he began to tickle her and kiss her cheek.

"Gerrooff, Gerrofff you fool." Arya said though her laughter and feeble efforts to move him away showed how much she was enjoying it.

"Gods, what have you done with my little wolf, look at you, not so little anymore are you, no, a fierce she-wolf you are now." he said and he could feel the puffing out of her chest as he put her standing down on the ground.

"Aye, and I could take you in a spar, I don't care what tourney's you've won." Arya said still smiling.

"We shall have to test that out then won't we, come let's get you settled and ready for the night's meal, we'll spar on the morrow before the wedding." he said and Arya looked to see if he was jesting before nodding and walking off with them.

The meal was full of tales, Arya and Lyanna Mormont telling them of their adventures on Bear Island before asking if he really beat the Bold and Jaime Lannister. Bran joining in to say he'd seen him do it. After they had gone to their bed and he walked with Margaery to leave her to her own, he felt the memory of being in the crypt once again. He had intended to go and see the images behind the door once more, to show them to Margaery but had been swept up in the emotion of being in front of his mother once more.

"Jon, are you upset?" Margaery asked.

"No, I was just thinking how happy I was that you got to see her Marge, to see her for yourself." he said as he hugged her.

"Aye, me too, I'll see you on the morrow Jon." she said and it took them some time to break apart, each night getting harder and harder for him to do so.

Jae headed back to the crypts before heading to his bed, opening the door and looking at the images once more and cursing the fact he'd missed the opportunity to take his granduncle down here. Aemon having left before he'd arrived and Jae feeling the need to go visit him at the wall before he headed back west.

He sparred with Arya the next morning and found the improvement she'd made to be incredible. Maege and her daughters had taught her some new tricks and while he'd not fully tried, he didn't make it easy for her, happy when she kept up for how long she did. Once they were finished she asked him about the letter and he promised he'd tell her what he meant before she left, worried though he was by how she'd react.

Not that it would be the only reaction he'd need to worry about as he saw Robb and Sansa standing with Bran and motioning for them to join them. All five of them walking to the Godswood to find his uncle sitting there waiting for them.

**Winterfell 297 AC.**

**Sansa.**

It was beautiful watching the simplicity of it as Elle stood in the front of the Weirwood and the words were called out. Sansa feeling the tears in her eyes at how happy both Elle and her father looked when he placed the cloak around her. She looked to see Margaery and Jon try and keep their attention on the wedding in front of them and fail completely as they kept looking at each other.

Besides them, Robb and Wynafred were both doing almost the same thing and as she looked around at the happy faces she found her sister's and brother's. Both seemed far happier than they had been just earlier that day and that was what she had hoped for. That the wedding happening after they were told would allow them to concentrate on that and take that memory with them when they left, not the memory of the truth they'd learned here.

"_Father." she said when they arrived, her father looking to her and Robb while Jon moved to the Weirwood and knelt to pray._

"_Robb knows some of this and Sansa the truth of it, though what I'm about to tell you all, only Jon and I truly know." her father said._

"_This is about mother?" Robb asked looking from her to her father._

"_It is Robb, maybe we should all sit." she said as they did and Jon stood back up and leaned against the tree._

"_You all know how your mother felt about Jon, about what she thought of him, though you may not know how deep her feelings ran. It wasn't just that she disliked him or didn't wish him here, even after he had left to go West she still couldn't let her hate of him go." her father said._

"_Hate? "Arya asked._

"_Aye, I thought it just dislike, that what Jon represented meant she'd never love him but soon it became clear that she felt it more strongly. Each time we heard of Jon you remember how she acted and when he came back here it became even worse." he said and Sansa saw Robb look shamefully to the ground._

"_You all know I was attacked in the Riverlands, don't you?" Jon said._

"_Aye." Arya said angrily, her sister only finding out the full extent of that much later on._

"_I found out who the people responsible for that attack were, with Lord Jaime's and Lady Olenna's help." Jon said before pausing "They were sellswords hired from Essos, hired by Edmure Tully." Jon said._

"_Our uncle, why?" Bran asked._

"_You know why stupid because Jon beat him in King's Landing, wasn't it Jon?" Arya asked._

"_I had hoped so." Jon said and looked away._

"_It turns out that it wasn't just Edmure who wished Jon dead, he was acting on the wishes of your mother." her father said and Robb stood up and Arya glared at her father._

"_Why, she wouldn't? "Bran said shaking his head._

"_I told you she hated Jon, Bran. It was more than that she feared him too, feared he wished to take Winterfell from your brother." her father said._

"_But he'd never." Bran said and Sansa caught the small smile on Jon's face that quickly went away._

"_No he wouldn't but your mother believed that he would, she believed that and the news of the fostering didn't make it feel any less true. She didn't wish Robb to go to White Harbor or Sansa to Highgarden and was against you going to Bear Island Arya." her father said looking to her sister._

"_What about me?" Bran asked._

"_I wished you to be my squire Bran, but your mother wouldn't allow it and wished you to squire for Ser Brynden, a true and noble knight and one worthy of you." Jon said with a sad smile and she saw Bran look at him._

"_You would have taken me to squire, even over Prince Tommen?" Bran asked and her father turned to look at Jon surprised at this news._

"_You are my brother, I'd pick you over any prince." Jon said and she smiled when she saw the look on Bran's face._

"_When mother came to visit me in Highgarden we received the news of Jon's death in the West, at first she was comforting but as I slept that night I saw her through Fang's eyes. She was happy he was dead, joyful even, and then she wished the wolves away just as she did Jon." Sansa said to gasps._

"_The man that was hired we turned to our side but the plan to kill me was well known to us, as were those behind it." Jon said._

"_Our mother?" Robb said softly._

"_Aye, son. While there were other reasons your mother and I parted, I'll not lie and say this didn't play its part, but we felt it time you knew the truth." her father said softly._

"_What do you plan to do with my mother, Jon?" Robb asked almost nervously._

"_She is your mother Robb, you think I'd see her harmed? You think I'd wish that on my brothers and sisters?" Jon asked his voice firm._

"_No." Robb said._

"_I don't know what's to be done, but I'd not see her hurt, despite it all." Jon said and Sansa stepped up and walked over to him grabbing him in an embrace before turning to her family._

"_What is the saying father thought us all?" she asked and Arya stood up to speak._

_"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." Arya said._

"_Mother has made a move against the pack and shown she's not one of us. __Summer is the time for squabbles. In winter, we must protect one another, keep each other warm, share our strengths and Winter is Coming." Sansa said as each of them nodded._

Standing there as Elle rose with her father's cloak covering her, Sansa felt the urge to howl, the pack had lost a matriarch and gained another and Elle was more of a wolf then her mother had ever been. She walked arm in arm with Jon and Margaery and felt lighter than she had since she'd arrived here. Entering the Great Hall she found herself eager for the feast to come and she enjoyed the night immensely.

The next morning Arya came to speak to her and she was surprised by how quiet her sister was, and then she realized why. Jon had told her his own truth and Arya, as she had before her, was confused by what it meant for them. Inviting her into her room she sat her down beside her on the bed and let Arya vent her feelings out. Her little sister feeling betrayed, confused, and worried most of all. Did this mean that Jon wasn't their brother? That he wasn't part of their pack?.

"Do you think of Jon as our brother?" she asked.

"Aye." Arya said without hesitation.

"I felt the same Arya, when he told me, you know the only reason he told me before you was because we were closer together, Highgarden easier to come to than Bear Island." she said and though she knew that was partly true she thought he told her first for other reasons also.

"Really?" Arya asked.

"Really, had you been in Highgarden and me in Bear Island then it would be me going to your room today." she said and Arya began to giggle.

"You'd hate Bear Island." Arya said still laughing.

"And you Highgarden." she said both of them laughing more now.

"Jon knew that didn't he, what we both wished for?" Arya said when they stopped.

"Our brother loves us, Arya, he knows what would make us happy, do you think he'd like you being sad because you think he thinks less of you?" she asked and her sister shook her head.

"No.".

"No, so why don't you go to him before he leaves and let him know you don't think less of him too." she said and Arya nodded before hugging her and then quickly letting go.

"Thank you sister." Arya said when she walked from the room.

Jon came by and thanked her before he too left, Arya having gone and told him that his name didn't matter, he was a wolf too. Though she was sad to see her brother go she was glad of it in a way also, as much as she enjoyed being back in Winterfell she wished to be elsewhere. She wanted to walk among the flowers and to listen as Willas spoke, to smell the sweet smells and to dream of a life that could be.

**King's Landing 297 AC **

**Jon Arryn**.

Illyrio had arrived back quietly and Jon had been surprised by that, the man not even coming to the Red Keep and instead going to his manse. Even sending Petyr to speak to him didn't seem to change the man's mind and Jon began to worry that whatever had happened to his nephew, had been much worse than he had hoped. Thankfully it was only a few days later that he was told the Magister had arrived to speak to him.

"Illyrio, it's good to see you, my friend, I hope this means your nephew's injuries weren't as severe as you'd feared?" Jon said as Illyrio sat down.

"We were most fortunate and though the injuries were serious, he survives. My nephew is a strong lad Jon, the last reminder of my dear wife." Illyrio said with a smile as he took his seat.

"I had hoped you'd come to see me when you arrived my friend?" Jon asked eager to ensure there was no other reason for the Magister's hesitancy.

"You must forgive me, Jon, I wished to settle a few more of my things in my Manse, I intend to spend far longer here this time than usual.".

"I am pleased to hear it, I'm sure there is much work we can do together, to that end…."

"Actually Jon, I need to speak to the king, a grave matter has come to my attention and one his grace must be made aware of." Illyrio said and Jon looked to him trying to figure out what it was he spoke of.

"Perhaps I can be of help, Illyrio?" he asked when the Magister made no attempt to tell him more.

"I'm sure you wish to be present my friend, but I think this is something we must discuss with his grace rather than between ourselves.".

Despite his annoyance, he arranged for them to have lunch with the king and he and Illyrio spoke more about the events of the realm since he had left. Illyrio asking more about the lions and the tourney and Jon making his feelings about them and Jon Snow more and more clear.

"To make matters worse, not only did he win his wagers, but the king allowed him to take his son to squire too." Jon said annoyed.

"Prince Joffrey?" Illyrio asked.

"If only, no we're stuck with Joffrey here since Stannis refused to take him back to Dragonstone, Prince Tommen has left to go West." he said.

"He's already left?" Illyrio asked and Jon nodded.

"Hmm, but the prince and princess are here?" he asked and Jon looked to him before answering.

"They are.".

"Good, I'm sure the king will be most happy with that." Illyrio said and Jon found it a strange thing for anyone to think Robert would be happy about.

When it came time for the lunch he made his way to the King's rooms to find Robert in a terrible mood, what the reason for it was he wasn't sure and he found he cared not. Though later on, he wondered if perhaps he should have paid more attention. They sat down and ate and Robert seemed to come more and more into himself as Illyrio spoke of things and then it happened, and Jon was caught completely by surprise.

"As you may be aware my king, given how much investment I've brought to the realm, I ensured I knew as much about the royal family as I possibly could, to be sure I could count on their support." Illyrio said when Robert seemed put out.

"Of course, Magister."

"Mostly what I found out was basic things, things which only made me more and more sure that in you the Realm had the right king and that you were a man that not only I could trust but count on, your grace." Illyrio said and Jon almost rolled his eyes at the flattery.

"I thank you for saying that Illyrio, I've come to think the same of you." Robert said.

"Then perhaps you'll forgive me for what I did next my king, but I felt it needed just to be certain that your reign could never be threatened or harmed. I had my men look into your family your grace." Illyrio said.

"You did what?" Robert shouted.

"To ensure your reign my king, I needed to be certain that the rest of the royal family were completely loyal to their king, that they could be relied on as much as you were." Illyrio said apologetically.

"Hah, I'm sure you found that they could." Robert said as he poured himself another drink.

"I wish that was so your grace but I'm sorry to say that I bring disturbing news." Illyrio said and Jon moved closer to the table as Robert did.

"Fucking Stannis, I fucking knew that fucking brother of mine wished for more." Robert said.

"Stannis is ever loyal Robert, you know the truth of this." Jon said looking to Illyrio.

"Lord Jon has the right of it, both your brothers are ever loyal my king, the same however cannot be said for your wife." Illyrio said and Robert stood up and gripped the table hard as he glared at Illyrio.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Robert shouted.

"Forgive me, my king, I would dare not tell you this if didn't fear for your life and legacy." Illyrio said and Robert looked from the magister to him, Jon's expression one of absolute cluelessness.

"Explain yourself Magister?" Robert said sitting down.

"I've found information that your wife has been and still is being unfaithful my king, information that your children are not from your line." Illyrio said and Robert shouted loudly.

"I'll fucking kill you for saying such a thing." Jon moved faster than Illyrio's man or Ser Preston and put himself in the way of the king, Robert almost brushing him aside until he saw it was him "Out of my way Jon.".

"No Robert, sit, listen, Illyrio has been nothing but a friend to us, let him speak, if he tells a lie than I'll take his fucking head myself." he said glaring at the Magister who seemed unconcerned.

"You speak." Robert said pointing to Illyrio when he sat down.

"Many years ago you had a different Master of Whisperers, A lord Varys I believe." Illyrio said.

"Aye." he said when Robert didn't reply.

"Unbeknownst to me I too had dealing with the man, it was I who supplied his little birds, though I knew not where, to who and why at the time."

"You cut their tongues out?" Robert asked disgustedly.

"I did not and were it not for the man I sent to find out about your family, I'd not have known the truth of them either. But in his investigations, my man came across some of the handlers of these birds and during our talks." Illyrio said before picking up his wine "Certain truths were told and found, one being this." he said handing them a letter.

Jon opened it and saw Varys's writing as clear as day, the eunuch's words perfectly matching other notes he remembered.

"Another child born to the queen and another child not from the king's line, three in all and none of them stags, I've checked his other bastards and blue-eyed and dark-haired are each of them, yet his trueborn are all lions, no the truth is clear, the seed is strong." Jon said reading out the words.

"Bastards, what does he mean?" Robert asked.

"Mya, Edric, the girl in the Stone Sept, the others Robert, all of them clearly yours." Jon said and Robert looked at him as if he was speaking in tongues.

"How many?" Robert asked.

"Five and ten and one on the way, what was the girl's name, the one in Chataya's?" Jon said.

"The silly girl, she should have gotten rid of it." Robert said shaking his head "All of them, they all look the same?".

"Aye, black hair and blue eyes." Jon said worriedly.

"There is one more thing your grace." Illyrio said and Jon felt his heart race wondering what other revelation could come this day.

"What?" Robert asked.

"I believe your wife is fucking her Kingsguard and together they plot your death." Illyrio said and Robert's rage was a thing to behold.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Robert.**

There were few times when he truly gave into the rage inside him, during a melee it came close, and on the battlefield, it would go right to the edge. When he stood facing the Dragonspawn on the Trident he had reveled in it, allowed it to fuel him when the took the life of the man who stole his love from him. In the room when Illyrio told him that Cersei wished him dead, when he realized that the prince who'd sit the throne after him was not his son, then he had given in almost completely.

Only to feel himself holding back and just allowing the rage to simmer, sure he'd ranted and raved and felt close to storming down and killing her with his bare hands. But despite what the Magister said it was a letter from a dead man and some words, his heart may have told him it was the truth. Robert though needed more and so later that night he sat quietly looking at them at the table as they ate, his family and he felt the rage threaten to erupt once more.

Joffrey not being his son was a relief in a way, gods he'd tortured himself thinking that had come from his loins. Only earlier that morning had he yet another example of the wrongness of the little fuck. Tommen though not here was foremost in his thoughts, the boy was the one bright spot these last few moons as he sought to emulate the lad who should be his son. Myrcella was sweet and caring and normally he found himself enjoying her company and yet tonight he saw only betrayal in her eyes, her mother's eyes.

"I'm going on a hunt tomorrow, Joffrey you'll be joining me." he said and the boy looked to his mother who dared to gainsay him.

"Surely my love, Joffrey, is too young for a hunt." Cersei said smiling at him and he felt the urge to wipe that smile from her face.

"Far better he learn to hunt than some of the other shite he gets up to." he said with a chuckle.

"Robert, please there are ladies present." Cersei said.

"Who in their life will hear a lot fucking worse than shite, Joffrey will come with me and we'll return next week." he said and saw her glare at him and he felt the rage begin to bubble again.

He made a big show of moving out the next day, the hunt as large as it could be so they knew he had left. Joffrey riding disinterestedly beside him as they rode from the city. Ser Preston and Ser Mandon were called in to see him and he told them their orders, both knights looking to him and hesitating.

"Did I fucking not make myself clear, grab the little shit and put a fucking hood over his ugly head, we ride for King's Landing and those cloaks come off, no one is to know it's us." Robert said and the two knights did as they were told.

The whining and moaning of Joffrey as they rode proved too much and he cursed being surrounded by stupid people, how fucking difficult was it to gag someone?. As the got closer to the gate he had enough and the backhanded slap he gave him soon shut him up. That it may have taken a tooth or two was only a bonus, luckily it was his men at the gates and the ride to the Red Keep went without incident.

"Take that fuck to the black cells, you two come with me." he said to Ser Mandon and Ser Preston as he made his way to his wife's rooms "Stop her." he said to one of the guards when he saw the girl run towards the room.

He'd have no one alert his bitch of a wife to his return and seeing the door unguarded, he was well prepared for what he'd find once he walked into his wife's room. He couldn't have timed it better, half expecting them to just be asleep they instead walked in on them during the act, Cersei moaning as she rode Massey's cock.

"I'm home my love." he said laughing when she screamed, his hands in her hair dragging her from the bed.

"Arrest that fuck, and make sure you don't damage his cock, I'll be taking that from him before the night is done." he said as he pulled Cersei by the hair across the floor.

"Let me go, let me go." Cersei screamed and Robert did as she asked, pulling her up by the hair before pushing her hard against the table.

"You are a cunt and I'll find out who you've been letting between your cunt legs before this night is done." Robert said as the sounds of fighting came from outside "What the fuck is going on?" he shouted.

"Lannister guards, trying to fight there way in." Ser Mandon said.

"Kill every fucking last one of them, you see a man in red he dies this night, now my sweet wife where were we?" Robert said as he grabbed Cersei by the hair and threw her against another piece of furniture.

It was starting to get light before he felt himself calm down, Cersei barely recognizable and yet she'd told him nothing, Robert knowing now what he had to do to get her to speak.

"Cover that up with a sheet and take her to the Black Cells, it's time she saw her children." he said and heard the moan come from the bundle in the corner.

"Come my love, I'm sure they'll wish to see their mother one last time." he said as he laughed, picking up the bottle of wine and finishing it off.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Ser Richard Horpe.**

Hearing the commotion going on around him, he began to worry, and were it not it being so late at night he'd have woken the princess by now. Something he was doing not more than a moment later, hurriedly, and checking the door behind him as he did so. What had happened he knew not only the Lannister man had come and told him he needed to get the princess from the Red Keep, and he needed no further instructions after that.

"Come princess, please we must make haste." he said with his sword out as he looked back at the door.

Myrcella dressed as quickly as she could and by the time they reached the corridor the guards were moving towards them. Ser Preston leading half a dozen beside him and the two Lannister guards not even bothering to hear what they said, instead just attacking his brother and his men. Ser Richard hesitated for a moment before he saw Captain Vylarr and Ser Arys come from the opposite direction.

"Richard we must leave, now." Ser Arys said and Richard looked back one time at Ser Preston before he did as Arys suggested.

They moved quickly through the hall and then Vylarr turned and nodded before heading back in the other direction. Arys motioning for him to follow him and Richard despite his confusion doing exactly as he was asked. As soon as he felt he could go no further before he knew what was going on and that it was safe enough to ask Ser Arys, he stopped and did so.

"Arys?".

"I don't know what's going on Richard, the king has placed Joffrey in the Black Cells and attacked his wife, men were sent to take the princess and there are running battles all over the keep. Lannister guards fighting Baratheon's and Arryn's." Arys said.

"A coup?" he asked.

"No, the Lannisters are not at fault here Richard." Arys said before he moved to whisper in his ear "I think for some reason the king wants the princess dead, we must go." Arys said and he nodded as he began to move again.

"Ser Richard, please what's going on?" Myrcella asked when they turned another corridor and she saw one of her servants dead on the floor.

"I don't know for certain princess, only we must go and go now." he said and she nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.

They almost made it without incident, the horses were already saddled and the three Lannister men ready and waiting for them, though his brother's both arrived and Richard looked on as the Lannister's were cut down in front of them.

"Hand over the lion bitch, Horpe, by order of your king." Ser Mandon said and Richard looked to Arys who shook his head and to Myrcella who grabbed his hand and moved behind him.

"Move aside Ser Mandon, move aside and let calmer heads prevail this night." he said but the knight didn't listen and his men came forward.

"Go, Richard, take her and go." Ser Arys said as he moved away from him.

"No Arys, we go together." he said.

"Move Richard, take her now and see her safe, I'll buy you what I can." Arys said raising his sword and he nodded to his brother before they moved away from each "For the princess" Arys shouted as he began to swing against the men in front of him.

Richard didn't wait any longer, the horses were out of reach and so he moved back towards the Red Keep, only for Myrcella to grab his hand and drag him the other way. Soon he found himself in tunnels and then saw daylight up ahead, the beach a welcome sight. Though as he looked around there were no boats or ships in sight and he knew then they would have to head back into the city itself.

"Princess, I need you to wear your hood up." he said and she nodded and did what he said as he tore off his cloak and dirtied his armor with the sand.

They moved through the streets and he found each way they went to be covered with Gold Cloaks. The city gates were barred and he was at a loss for what to do. Finally spotting the tavern, he hoped a room and some food would at least give him time to plan an escape.

"A room and two bowls of stew." he said throwing the coin on the table.

"We're full." the man said moving the coin back to him.

"They can have mine." a girl said and Richard looked at her and only that Myrcella seemed out on her feet he'd have walked away, but the princess needed to rest and so he knew he could not.

They were sitting in the room and had just finished the meal when the knock came to the door, Richard telling the princess to hide and taking out his dagger and sword. He opened the door and found a man standing there, one he'd seen around once or twice and he tried to remember where he'd seen him.

"I'm a friend of the Bold's and I'm here to help." Ser Richard Lonmouth said and Richard looked at him with doubt "I can help you get to Casterly Rock Ser Richard, I swear it on the old gods and the new.".

It was hours later when they sailed from the city, the ship going in the wrong direction, and yet he was just glad they had managed to leave. Myrcella lay in the bed asleep, her short hair and boy's clothes making her look anything but the princess she was and Richard sat facing the door, sword on his lap ready just in case they were being played false.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Cersei.**

She could barely see out of her eyes, such was the bruising, and yet she felt no pain, not physical at least. Her heart though was broken and even the knowledge they'd not found Myrcella, and that Tommen was far away, couldn't lessen the pain she felt there. Today perhaps was to be the day and she found she cared not, she'd died in this cell days ago when she'd watched what he had done.

All her life she knew she'd married a brute, a monster but even the beating he'd given her hadn't brought it home as much as what he'd made her watch, what he'd made her see. Each time she closed her eyes she could still see the look on his face and the screams were never-ending.

"_Here your son, not mine, look at him, look at your golden lion." Robert said and she squinted as she made out the shape tied to the wall._

"_Jof…."she said the words coming out mangled as her swollen lips could barely manage to make them at all._

"_Mother, please, tell them to stop, tell them to stop." she heard Joffrey cry and she tried to focus, tried to see._

"_Robtttt." she cried when she saw the flaming poker and heard the flesh burn._

"_What, tell me Cersei, tell me the truth, who is the father, whose children are these?" Robert said as he placed the poker against Joffrey's chest once more._

_The screams were loud and then there was nothing but laughter, followed by more screams, how long it went on for she couldn't tell. When it stopped it could have been hours or just minutes and then the laughs and the voice started again._

"_Tell me, tell me or I'll fucking see her suffers every single minute for the remainder of his pitiful life?" _

"_Robtttt. Pssseee." she shouted though the sound barely was heard "Jme...Aime, hep us…." she shouted, and yet not a sound came out._

_She felt the water as it was thrown over her and then felt herself focus a little more clearly and then the beating began. Though this time the blows were not aimed at her and yet she felt each and everyone all the same._

"_Tell me." Robert said as he hit her son._

"_Mother please."._

"_Tell me."._

"_Motherrr make it stop, please make it stoppppp." Her boy cried and she tried to move to him and found she could not._

"_Tell me."._

_When the silence came she welcomed it until she heard the laughter and the voice once more. _

"_My son, my fucking son, no son of mine would die from a fucking beating, weak, pitiful, lion cub." she heard Robert say and Cersei heard the sound of him as he spit, though whether it was her or Joffrey he spat at she couldn't tell._

The woman dressed her in something and whether it was her finest dress or rags she couldn't tell. The light hurt her eyes and yet she welcomed it after the darkness of her cell and her nightmares. She was bundled into the cart and she knew that at any other time she'd have felt the pain as she hit the hard wood, and yet here too she felt nothing just as she had not since leaving her and Joffrey's cell.

Physically they couldn't hurt her anymore and mentally she wondered if she was already broken, her spirit was gone and she only wished to live to see Robert fall. Something she was sure would happen though she had no expectation she'd come to see it pass. Given where they were going today's she knew that the likelihood was that she'd not see the morrow. Though Robert did enjoy these games and she'd been brought to see Ser Arys, Captain Vylarr, and many others lose their heads, each day expecting it to be her last.

Yesterday had been Ser Justin's turn and she thought he welcomed death, given what Robert had done to him before he took his head, he probably had. That he'd unmanned him was one thing, that he'd set dogs upon him another and the man was near death when they finally ended his suffering. When she looked out at the crowd she knew today was the day and so she walked proudly to the block when she was called, she was a lioness after all.

"Cersei Lannister by the order of his grace King Robert Baratheon The First of his Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. For the charges of adultery and treason you are hereby sentenced to death, do you have any last words?" Jon Arryn shouted.

"This man, this king, beat a defenseless boy to death, he killed servants and guards who did nothing but their duty and ordered the death of my children. The realm rose to remove a monster once before, it will do so again. Robert Baratheon, a Dragonspawn just like his kinsman." she said and knelt down.

She saw her out in the crowd, Myrcella's green eyes sparkling as she held her own babe, looking to the other side she saw him standing in his golden armor, her son a golden knight. Her children, her babes, her lions, she thought as she smiled.

"Jaime." she said softly as the sword fell.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

This was madness, sheer foolhardy madness, what the king had done would inevitably lead to war and Petyr wasn't sure he was on the right side of this. Not that he cared which side he actually supported, more he was starting to be sure that in this war he'd actually be on the losing side. Which was why the invitation to come sup with Illyrio had been something he had welcomed.

Perhaps the magister would be a voice of reason in a world where reason seemed to have lost its head. Though given what had happened here lately maybe it was for the best not to have that image in his own. Robert's Rage as he'd heard it called more than once had cost almost one hundred people their lives, the Lannister guards assigned to Cersei had all been killed, the servants had all been killed. Anyone Robert could blame for the secret being kept from him and that he felt he could do without, all had lost their lives.

Traitor's Walk was adorned with so many heads it looked like a crowd was watching your every move when you walked by the pikes. That he'd then demanded the realm scoured for Princess Myrcella and had sent a raven demanding the Lannister's hand over Prince Tommen, sheer madness. As he entered the Manse he was doing what he had been for the last few days, working out the odds and not liking them at all.

"The magister is expecting me." he said to the two guards who nodded and let him in.

The Lannisters would, if they had not already, call their banners, had Robert gone about this smarter and less bloodthirsty then that would have been their entire worry. But Ned Stark had almost fallen out with Robert once over the bodies of babes, he'd not fight for him this time, though at least he'd just stay out of the war. As for Olenna well they had truly nothing to offer her now, unless, no, she'd not go for that, though Robert may enjoy the idea of plucking a golden rose's untouched flower.

So the Reach could join with the Lannisters, especially if they sought to crown Tommen. Gods of all the fool ideas that Robert had, sending him with Jon Snow had to be the worst of them. The Vale, Riverlands, Stormlands, would the rest rally, he couldn't be sure and given the Pinnacle ships and the coin, the Lannisters had, even without the Reach they had the odds against them.

"Ah Petyr, it's good to see you, please take a seat, my friend, have you eaten? " Illyrio said and Petyr shook his head "Parlsa, some food for my guest.".

Taking his seat he found himself for once enjoying the wine and food, his appetite at the Red Keep not helped by the knowledge that just outside the windows, raven's ate the flesh from the heads of people he'd once known. As he ate he looked to the Magister and wondered why he'd asked him to come, though he found it best to let people tell you their motives themselves, rather than prying.

"Do you believe we'll be at war soon Petyr?" Illyrio asked.

"I would say it'll be for certain Magister." he said finishing the food in his mouth before speaking.

"A war we may very well lose." Illyrio said and he turned to look at the man.

"His grace is well accustomed to battle, Magister, I feel confident that he'll be successful." he said and Illyrio shook his head.

"I, just like you am a man who knows numbers Petyr and should things go how I fear then here the king is outmatched, even if things turned out better than they may I still fear we lack the numbers as we stand." Illyrio said.

"As we stand?" Petyr asked picking up on the last part of Illyrio's point.

"Indeed, as I have told Lord Jon before I have an agreement with the Golden Company Petyr, one which I think is beneficial here." Illyrio said and Petyr looked at him with a smirk.

"You believe we could get them to fight on our side?" he asked.

"I believe so. This war ends with the end of House Lannister, meaning their lands and gold is up for the taking. The Golden Company may fight for gold but they are exiles, they will come back with the offer of land." Illyrio said.

"The Golden Company's reputation is second to none, a fully formed company of men who fight for a living, how many?" he asked.

"All in all 20,000 men and over two dozen Elephants, they can be here within two moons if his grace wills it, all they need is a place to land." Illyrio said.

As he strolled back to the Red Keep he felt far more sure of his position, heading straight to the Tower of the Hand to speak to Jon. He had given his own go-ahead to Illyrio to set things in motion, arranging for the landing in Duskendale. Once he was sitting facing Jon he could see just how haggard the man looked, the idea of a war they could possibly lose bearing down on him.

"The Lannister's have called the banners, when Robert heard he called our own. I've sent word to the Vale and to Storm's End and Dragonstone." Jon said.

"The Reach, North, Riverlerlands?" he asked and Jon nodded.

"Aye, though Ned won't come, not if he hears what Robert did and I fear the best we can hope for with Olenna is that the withered old cunt bides her time to see who's winning.".

"So we're outmatched?" he asked.

"Without the Reach ships Aye, men we may have just as much but they have the coin Petyr, if we don't win and win soon they can outlast us." Jon said.

"To that end, I've just come from Illyrio's Manse, he's offered us the Golden Company." Petyr said with a smile.

"You jest?" Jon said and Petyr thought it the first time he'd looked vibrant since he entered the room.

"No, he's invested heavily with us my lord. He says and I think him right in this we only end this by ending the Lannisters, which gives us access to their gold and their lands." Petyr said and Jon nodded.

"They want both?" he asked.

"According to Illyrio, they prefer lands." he said and Jon smiled this time.

"Tell him to send for them, get them here as soon as he can, we're going to need them." Jon said as he reached for the wine.

"I've already done so." Petyr replied and Jon laughed.

"We may just come out of this well after all." Jon said and poured the wine.

The mood around the Red Keep improved after that, even more so when he spoke to the king and suggested that with him now in need of a new wife and heirs, that it would be good to look at the available ladies for the future. Smiling when he left as the king salivated at the thoughts of Margaery Tyrell and Petyr wondering if he should move to see that happen sooner rather than later.

Though soon he found his mind taken over by other things, as firstly Jon Arryn asked him to look into Robert's bastards just in case they were needed, only for Petyr not to be able to find a single one. When news didn't come back from the North or the Reach of them joining them, things began to look certain to be heading the way he feared.

Though Ilyrio told him that word was sent and the Golden Company was on its way, something that cheered him up a little. Still as he walked back to his brothel after a long day something forced him to look up and he saw the raven as it flew in the direction of the Red Keep. Turning to walk away he felt a shiver down his spine, the old adage coming to mind for some reason, Dark Wings, Dark Words.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He could sense there was something wrong when he landed and when Sarella and Loras both met him he knew that he was right. So he said his goodbyes to Rhaenix and told her to speak to Lygaron for him and he, Arthur, and Ghost moved quickly up the beach. Looking to his friend's face he could see that something terrible had happened and yet he didn't know what, and it seemed Loras wished him to learn it somewhere else.

"Loras?".

"I can't Jon, come Lord Jaime's been hoping you came back soon." Loras said and Jon looked to Arthur who just motioned to the door to the vaults.

He found it strange walking through the vaults that there was no one else down here, Brienne and Cregan somewhere up top and again he looked to Loras who shook his head. When they got to the family wing he found the guards seemed to be more on alert and he was led to Jaime's solar. Inside Jaime, Kevan and Genna sat while Gerion and Tyrion looked at a map on the table.

"Jaime?" he asked and all faces turned to him.

"Jon, thank the gods." Genna said.

"What's going on?" he asked and it was Tyrion who handed him the raven scroll, Jon reading and the words not making sense.

"What is this?" he asked and Genna looked to him.

"I don't know, at first I thought they knew of you but there's no mention of you here, the only thing anyone can agree on is that they learned about Cersei." Genna said.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know Jon." Genna said her voice full of fear and frustration.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to reassure her, though not sure if he could.

"I can't use the glass candles until tomorrow, maybe I can warg into something though, see what in seven hells is going on there." he said.

"Do it, Jon, find my niece and my grandniece and nephew, make sure they're unharmed." Kevan said and Jae nodded as he moved and took a seat.

It took him some time to find the bird and flying over he could see nothing truly and so he looked deeper until he found the mouse. It felt like it took an age to find his way to the Royal Apartments and when he was there he felt his worry rise. The blood was still fresh on the floors and there was no sign of Lannister guards to be seen. He moved into the Queen's rooms and found them empty with more blood on the floor, though Joffrey's rooms were bare as were Myrcella's.

Soon he was rushing to the King's and he found them empty too, and so he began to listen to the voices and heard part of things, but nothing that made sense. It was in the Tower of the Hand that he finally found what he was looking for and that meant him jumping from the mouse to a rat so he could search the black cells. What he saw there forcing him out of the rat and emptying his stomach on the floor.

"Jon?" Jaime asked worriedly and he tried not to look at him, tried his best to compose himself before he did.

"Jon?" Tyrion asked and he was much closer.

"I don't know what happened, I can't find Myrcella anywhere." he said as he reached out to wipe his mouth and take the mug of water from Loras.

"Cersei, Joffrey?" Jaime asked.

"Joffrey is, Joffrey is dead, they have Cersei in the cell with him, they've not moved his body." he said and heard Genna scream.

"Cersei, she's alive?" Jaime asked.

"She is." he said not telling him yet how beaten and bloody she was.

"Get Jardene, tell him to bring lots of scrolls." Jaime said.

"You're calling the banners?" Arthur asked.

"We have no choice Arthur, the war is here." Jae said and Arthur nodded.

Jaime spent the night writing out the ravens and when Jae asked him about the Lords of the West he told him that he'd not had the chance to tell them yet, it seems they'd be doing both when they arrived. He, Jaime, Tyrion, Kevan, and Gerion checked the glass candle the next day and the full extent of things became much clearer. Seeing for himself the sheer carnage that Robert had wreaked.

"All of them, why?" Kevan asked the disbelief clear in his voice.

"He's a monster, uncle, and this is why he needs to be put down." Tyrion said, Jaime, staying quiet.

"I'll let Genna know about Myrcella, we can collect her from the Velaryons." Gerion said and Jon nodded.

Tyrion walked over to try and comfort Jaime with little success while Kevan left to make the arrangements to see Lannisport secure. After asking his uncle to go and speak to the dragons, Jon walked over and sat beside Jaime, neither of them saying a word for some time.

"She was my other half, you know we came into this world together, I was holding her foot according to our old Maester. I loved her once Jon, not as a brother loves a sister but as a man loves a woman, I loved her, or at least I thought I did." Jaime said and Jon could see him trying to hold back the tears.

"We'll save her Jaime, together we'll save her." he said and Jaime looked at him and shook her head.

"The time for saving her is long since past, promise me something, Jon." Jaime said and Jae looked to him and nodded.

"Anything.".

"That fire and blood you're bringing Robert, you save some of it for my sister Jon, you avenge her as much as you avenge your family." Jaime looked at him as he spoke, his eyes full of fire.

"You are my family and she is yours, I promise you that he'll remember her name before he breathes his last." Jae said and Jaime touched him on the shoulder and walked from the room.

He rode to Lannisport the next day and entered Gendry's Smithy, the lad working away on the armor and telling him it would be ready by the end of the week. Jae looking it over and finding it exactly as he had drawn it. Then riding back to the Rock he prepared for the hardest thing he had to do, speaking to Tommen and telling him the truth, not just about himself but about what had happened with his family too.

"Ser Jon, I didn't know you'd returned." Tommen said when he saw him as he and Barristan finished their spar.

"I got in late last night, how has your training been going?" he asked and Tommen took a stance and began to move.

"Very good Tommen, perhaps you and Ser Barristan would join me, there's something I need to tell you both." he said and Tommen nodded as Jon walked towards the vaults, Barristan looking at him nervously.

"Tommen, something has happened in King's Landing, something terrible?" he said when they reached his rooms.

"Ser Jon?" Barristan asked.

"The king has done something, I don't know how to explain other than to tell you something that may hurt, I'm sorry Tommen truly I am."

"Cella, has something happened to Cella?".

"No, Myrcella is well and you'll see her soon enough." he said and noticed Barristan's relieved breath.

"It's your brother Tommen, I'm afraid he's been killed." he said and was surprised that though upset, the prince didn't seem overly so.

"Mother, is my mother hurt Ser Jon?".

"No, but I fear she will be." he said, and when Tommen began to cry he held him and let him do so against him so that others couldn't see.

"He felt he couldn't tell him anymore that night and so Genna took him to his bed, Jon explaining to her how much he'd told him and Genna telling him that she'd explain the rest to Tommen on the morrow.".

It left him alone with Ser Barristan and he told the knight that Myrcella and Ser Richard had left and were by now in Driftmark, that one of the Pinnacle ships would collect them and bring them here.

"Ser Arys?" Barristan asked.

"A prisoner, Ser." he said.

"The war is upon us then?.

"It is, are you ready for it Ser Barristan, for I have need of a bold man by my side." he asked as he looked to the knight.

"It will be my honor to fight beside you, my king." Ser Barristan said and Jae nodded.

"Then come, there's someone else I need by my side." he said and Barristan followed him as he called for Walder, Jors, and Arthur to join them on the beach.

He stood there looking out on the moonlight sky and watching as the dragons flew, both of them eager and ready for what was to come and Jae finding despite it all he was too. When Loras arrived he smiled at his friend and then turned to Barristan and nodded.

"Ser Loras Tyrell, I would ask you to don the white cloak and join my seven, to be a member of a group of men who stand for honor and dignity. To shield my back and be my sword, to protect those I care for and to do so from this day to your last. What say you Ser Loras will you swear the oaths with these fine men? Will you be Kingsguard to a king?" he asked.

"I will, your grace, from this day to my last, my sword is yours, my fealty is yours and my life in service of yours." Loras said taking a knee.

"I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise. Ser Loras Tyrell, Arise as one of the seven." Jae said smiling when Loras stood up.

He embraced him when he did and then let him spend time with his new brothers. Jae walking to the cave to spend time with his sister and son. Speaking to Richard a few days later he found out about Cersei and what she had said when she died, and then they began to make their preparations in full.

The armor was collected and Dark Sister shone and ready to be wielded finally. He spoke to Tommen and was stunned that Genna had told him the full truth, the boy asking if this meant he couldn't be his squire and Jae asking him if he was not upset he was no longer a prince.

"I never liked being a prince, I like being a squire though." Tommen said and Jae ruffled his hair.

"Then you are my squire still, Ser Tommen." he said and Tommen looked at him confused.

"I'm not a Ser, though." Tommen said.

"Not yet, but then neither was I and you still thought of me as such, so if I think the same then is it not true that you will be a knight too?" he asked and Tommen looked to Barristan who nodded.

"You think I can be a knight?" Tommen asked.

"I think you'll make the finest knight out of all of us Tommen." he said happy with the smile he got.

When the lords arrived he readied for what he had to do making his way to Jardene's and handing him the raven's scrolls.

"You want these all sent your grace?" Jardene asked.

"All of them, these two first." he said pointing to the one for Robert and Jon Arryn.

"I'll do so immediately your grace." Jardene said and Jae nodded as he turned to walk to the Great Hall.

He stood in the Great Hall and told the Lord of the West his truth and then walked to the godswood. Looking at Tyrion dressed as a dragon should dress, his Kingsguard in their gleaming white cloaks and shiny armor, and to his Hand and the father he choose. He smiled at Jaime as he looked down to the crown before he turned to enter to pray, and to see those heads on the spikes once more as he had each night since it had happened.

A monster sat the throne and it was up to him to see him brought to heel, to justice, to see him pay for crimes of today and years before Jon Snow couldn't do it, nor Ser Jon, not the prince that was promised or the white wolf, nor the song of ice and fire. No to kill a monster it took a king and as he stepped into the godswood, he knew what he'd truly done this day.

He heard the words in his head and thought them at first a whisper, then he began to make them out and thought them his granduncle's. Though listening closely he knew it was more than one voice speaking. It was his father and his mother, it was Elia and Aegon, it was all of them and they all spoke the same thing.

"Kill the boy Jaehaerys, Kill the boy and let the King be born".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Banners are raised and ravens arrive carrying a secret that's been hidden for 14 years.


	109. The Rise of the Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the ravens fly, news spreads, and a secret hidden for four and ten years is revealed.

**Oldtown 297 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She had enjoyed the North and that Jon had made it there even more so, standing with him in the crypts and speaking to his mother, seeing the winter roses, one of which she had pressed into a handkerchief. Each day she'd been there had been one she'd remember for the rest of her life and while she was sad to see Jon go and also to leave herself, she looked forward to going home.

That they had headed to Bear Island and would be taking the ship from there rather than White Harbor had made their journey a little different. Sansa having to say goodbye to her brother earlier than she'd expected and Margaery telling both Wylla and Wynafred how much she'd miss them. The travel too was different, the Mormonts moved faster and were a little rougher around the edges than the Manderleys.

For Margaery though it also gave her the opportunity to meet her aunt again and they stayed on Bear Island for a few days. Gerold was running around now and Margaery found herself almost shocked he'd grown so much since she'd seen him last. Her aunt was glad to see her too and when the ship arrived to take them to Oldtown, Margaery almost didn't wish to travel.

"We could ask them to stop you know, in Lannisport, surprise Jon." Sansa said as they stood on the deck one night.

"I think we've surprised each other enough. I'd like to though, but it's perhaps for the best if we head home." she said and Sansa nodded, her friend wished to see Highgarden again as much as she did.

They didn't spend long in Oldtown and yet she was called to speak to her grandfather and uncles. Baelor, Garth, Gunthor, and Humfrey all waiting for her when she arrived at her grandfather's solar. She felt nervous for some reason and then she realized that something had happened, her uncle Baleor had traveled with her grandmother and she wondered if they knew, something she found out for certain a moment later.

"It's good to see you well granddaughter and I'd wish to be speaking to you on less important things but Baelor brings news from your grandmother which I must speak on." her grandfather said looking inquisitively at her.

"Of course grandfather." she said with a smile.

"Ser Jon Snow, Margaery, he's not who we've all thought he was and by all accounts is someone we hope he is, can you confirm for me his name?" her grandfather asked and Margaery took a breath, briefly for a moment she considered not saying it but she knew she must.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen, grandfather, he's the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and the man I am to marry." she said with a smile.

"You are?" Baelor asked happily.

"Jon and I love one another uncle. I loved him before I knew who he truly was and while the agreement was done, we were unaware of it, we wished to wed and we will be." she said and saw her grandfather smile.

"I am most pleased to hear it granddaughter, most pleased, more so now that I can see your own happiness with the arrangement." her grandfather said.

"I am happy grandfather, Jon is a good man and he'll make a great king." she said proudly.

"And you'll make a great queen niece, congratulations." her uncle Gunthor said and one by one they spoke to her.

It was as she was going to her bed that her grandfather stopped by her room, her aunt walking beside her and Malora looked every inch the name she'd sometimes heard people use for her. The mad maid they called her and looking at her straggly hair and her tattered clothing, Margaery felt she fit that description. Yet when she spoke there was no madness there and her words made her think of something had Jon said about things he'd seen.

"I've seen you wear a crown niece, seen you ride beside your husband on a dragon, have I dreamed these things, do the dragons fly once more?" Malora asked her voice filled with a little doubt.

"You have not aunt, Jon has brought dragons back, I've seen and touched one myself." she said and Malora seemed to relax but not as much as her grandfather did.

"For too long I've felt the voices in my head to be the signs of losing my mind, I thank you niece." Malora said as she moved to walk away.

"Aunt, Grandfather, can you come in for a moment, I need to speak to you both." she said and her grandfather did as she asked, Malora seeming happy to walk with him.

Once inside they sat down and Margaery walked to where she kept the Glass Candle, she had expected this night to be her speaking to Jon alone but something about her aunt's words and the look on her face, made her need them to see this. When they saw the Glass Candle she saw both of them look at it with interest, even more so when she put it on the table between them.

"Don't be alarmed by what you hear." she said and they sat there waiting until Jon's voice spoke.

"Margaery?" he said softly.

"Jon, I'm here, I'm not alone Jon, my grandfather and aunt are here with me. Jon I need you to do something for me." she said and her grandfather looked from her to her aunt and then both of them looked to the Glass Candle.

"Anything, just name it." Jon said and she saw her grandfather's smile.

"Jon, my aunt hears voices, she sees things and they upset her, she isn't sure where they come from and what they mean." she said, and when her grandfather went to say something she shook her head and smiled mouthing 'trust me' to him.

"She's a greenseer?" Jon said and both her grandfather and aunt looked to each other.

"Jon, you know of this?" her aunt asked and she smiled when she heard Jon say her aunt's name.

"Lady Malora, I too am a greenseer and I know the way it makes you feel, the thoughts you know not whether they are yours, someone else's, or if they are real." Jon said.

"You can help Jon?" her grandfather asked.

"There are some books you may be able to get from the Citadel my lord, some I have myself in my possession, if they don't help fully then when I can I'll come to speak to you both." Jon said as he gave them the names of the books.

Her grandfather and aunt left and after speaking to Jon for some time she said her goodbyes to him and then walked to her aunt's rooms at the top of the tower. Inside the room, she found her aunt laying in her bed and her grandfather sitting down looking at her in what seemed to be a far better mood.

"That was the king?" her grandfather asked.

"Aye, I've known him as Jon for so long that I cannot wrap my head around his other name, I know I'll have to." she said with a smile.

"Thank him for me if you see him before I do, for Malora too." her grandfather said and Margaery looked to her aunt, seeing her sleeping and looking peaceful "It's rare she lays down herself, too afraid of what the night would bring, so to see it fills my heart with joy, Granddaughter.".

They were breaking their fast the next morning when the ravens arrived and Margery could barely believe them. Cersei dead, Joffrey dead, Tommen, and Myrcella named traitors. Once again she was asked to join her grandfather and once again found her uncles waiting with him when she got there.

"Tommen is squired to the king is he not?" she heard her grandfather ask her uncle as she took a seat.

"He is father." Baelor said.

"Margaery, the king will he give up Tommen?" her grandfather asked and she shook her head.

"No, never." she said and saw her grandfather nod to her uncle.

"I'll be coming with you to Highgarden Margaery, as will your uncle Gunthor, we will not be coming alone. Your grandmother told us the king wished to wait six moons for a war, well the war is upon us and the banners will soon be called, this morning father sent out word to call ours and together we ride." her uncle Baelor said and Margaery looked to them nervously knowing that what they said was true.

Before she got the chance to move or say anything though her grandfather stood up and bid his sons do likewise, motioning for her to stay in her seat.

"We ride to crown a king and queen, to Jaehaerys and Margaery the king and queen of the seven kingdoms." he said.

"Jaehaerys and Margaery." her uncles said and she felt her heart race at the words.

**Winterfell 297 AC.**

**Ned Stark.**

He had hoped to have more time with his new wife, even after knowing Jon's mind on things. The meeting in the Godswood one he'd not attended but heard about from Wyman and Jon after it happened. Ned had both been a little annoyed that they'd held a meeting without him and glad of it, proud too that Jon felt comfortable enough to do so. But it was knowing that Jon wished him time with Elle that had won out in the day and so after listening to what had been said, he welcomed the time it would give him.

Time that now was something they had none of, the first raven had been a shock to him, the second more expected and so his own had gone out. Word had spread and the banners had been called, Ned sitting back and readying himself to tell the truth to those who didn't know of it. Galbart and Rickard would moan, Roose would take issue and Robett would rant and rave, those he knew of. It was others he wondered about, the Wulls and the Flints, the other mountain clans, some of the smaller houses too.

That the ones who knew arrived first, only showed that once the news had spread of Robert's actions they had known what would come next. That Jon would not let this stand and the war they'd thought moons away was upon them now. He looked down at the raven Jon had sent to the realm and wondered if this was what Robert had received and if so, how had he reacted when he did? How had Jon Arryn reacted and now how would others?.

"They are ready my love." Elle said and he walked over and kissed her softly on the lips, her eyes looking into his fearfully.

"I wish we had more time." he said his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Come back to me my love, come back when this is done and we'll have the rest of our lives." she said and Ned nodded.

The ale was being drunk and the Great Hall was full, Ned looking to see the Greatjon and Maege along with Jorah. He saw Wyman and Wylis and was glad the lord had come himself, he'd need Wyman's words before the night was through. In the corner, Roose sat with the Ryswells and the Dustins, his son and heir by his side. Ned smiling when he saw the Mountain clans and the nod he received from Big Bucket.

Seeing Donnel Flint, Brandon Norrey, and Torren Liddle with his sons made him feel a tinge of pride and one of sadness as these men were to soon learn a hidden truth. Beside him Robb sat along with Medger, his goodfather having been told the truth only a day or so ago. That he'd welcomed it only making Ned feel relief and as he brought his mug down, it was time to see what others would say.

"My Lords, My Ladies of the North, it both fills me with pride as a Stark to see so many of you answer the call and with sadness that I've had need to send one at all." he said and the room hushed.

"The Ned calls and the Wull comes." Hugo shouted loudly.

"Aye, we're here, now who the fuck are we to fight?" a voice shouted out and Ned smirked despite what he was about to say.

"Some of you may have received the ravens, heard what has taken place in King's Landing, for those who have not I'll speak it plain. The king has executed his wife for adultery, he murdered her son with his bare hands." he said and he saw people look to him when he had said the word murder.

"Ned?" a voice called out and he shook his head and continued.

"He's ordered that Myrcella and Tommen are to lose their heads and has put to sword every man and woman who were part of the queen's guard and household. Two of his own Kingsguard lost their heads, one for adultery and one for fulfilling his oaths and protecting his charge. Now he calls for the North to go to war with the West, to take up arms against House Lannister." he said.

He looked to the room and saw even those who didn't know the truth begin to look at each other and yet it was Roose he found himself concentrating on, the leech lord sitting quietly.

"My lords, even were it not for all House Lannister and the West has done for the North, I'd not be able to answer this call. Four and Ten years ago I stood in a hall when Robert was presented with the body of babes. In front of me and many others, he claimed to see none only Dragonspawn and it was that and what I found later at a tower in Dorne that forced my hand and led me to the decisions I made." he said.

He looked out once more and saw Barbrey move forward in her seat, as did some others in the room.

"My lords, Jon Snow is not my son, he is my nephew, the trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna Targaryen and the rightful king of the seven kingdoms." he said and the voices begin to rise.

"Rape." he heard.

"Kidnap."

"Lies.".

Slamming his hand on the table he eventually got the room to quiet or truth be told Lya did when she began to howl and when people sat down he began to get ready to tell the truth, he'd kept hidden from so many of them. Ned looked to see the Blackfish sitting at the back of the room staring at him.

"After seeing what Robert had allowed and traveling to find my sister, after fighting a war and then through three of the finest knights that ever graced the land. I found myself faced with a sister who's time was coming to an end, a sister who begged me to look after her son, made me promise to the old gods to see the boy safe and to tell him the truth one day. By the gods I swear had Jaime Lannister not come I may not have done so, I tell you all freely here in this room that I was on the verge of failing that boy, I had failed that boy." he said and looked down to the table.

"You're saying the rebellion was a lie?" Barbrey shouted at him.

"No, I'm saying there was more to it, much more, things I didn't know then and things that were it not for my nephew none of us would know now. Rhaegar never kidnapped my sister, they married under the old gods and the new, married and in a letter to Robert told him of that marriage. Did he share this letter with any of you? With Me? Or did he allow us to believe the lie? All for what, to get my sister back or to put himself on a throne he didn't deserve?". Ned said.

"Yet you kept this from us." Rickard Karstark said loudly.

"Aye, I kept it from you. My first obligation was to my sister's son and then to my king.".

Ned paused as he began to look around the room.

"From the moment he went to the West my nephew has worked to help the North, worked to put coin in all of your pockets. The Reach, the West, houses that were loyal to both his families, he's worked to see we've all had it better than we ever had under any king before him. All of you passed through Wintertown, you think that was my idea? That the people who came North in search of a better life did so because of me? No, my nephew did that, my king did that." Ned said his voice showing his pride at the end.

"You're asking us to rise against your foster brother, your foster father, for a damn dragon." Galbart said though there was less anger in his voice. 

Ned readied himself to answer but Howland stood up and began to speak.

"For Lyanna's boy, for a son of the North who even though he left never forgot the North in all his time away. What has Robert Baratheon ever done for you Rickard, or for you Roose? That work you've done to your keep Galbart, that work you're so proud of. Where did the coin come for that?" Howland asked.

"I fought against the dragons because the Ned said so, because of what they'd done to the Rickard, the Brandon. You tell me now the Ned, am I to fight with you today?" Torren Liddle said and Ned saw the other mountain clan leaders look to him.

"Why should we fight for any of them? If the stag kept this from us then fuck him, but you've kept it from us too Ned. Your nephew has dragon blood and we all saw the last time a dragon sat the throne. I may believe you about Lyanna and Rhaegar but that doesn't change the fact that a dragon killed our liege and his heir, that's why I rose, why should I rise again?." Rodrik Ryswell said and Ned could see some lords nodding along.

Ned watched as Lord Jorah stood up, the bearskin cloak wrapped around his shoulders as he looked to the High Table and nodded to him.

"This time we rise not just for a dragon, but for a wolf also." Jorah Mormont said looking around the room "Aye, we can curse a lad for one side of his blood, but do we forget the other? Was it not that lad who brought Direwolves back to the North? Is his own Direwolf not a gift from the Old Gods?" Jorah said. 

Ned tried not to smile as Jorah sat and the Greatjon rose.

"I care not for who sits the throne, we've seen it afore, Stag or Dragon they cared not for me or mine. They know nothing of the North, of the lands we live in, the Wolfswood means nothing to them, fuck me even their gods are wrong." the Greatjon said to laughs "But a king with Stark blood in his veins, a king who cares enough to give away his own damn coin so children don't go hungry. A king who kneels and prays to the Old Gods and walks around with a wolf so fucking quiet, I damn near shit myself every time it's around." The Greatjon said to even louder laughs "That's something I've never had in my life, something none of us has ever had, a King from the North.".

The Greatjon had no sooner sat down than Wyman stood, the Lord of White Harbor one Ned was happy to hear from.

"I've never met a lad like him, none of us have, you all know it, most of you have said it to me or others at some time or another. Be it the wolf by his side as the Greatjon says or the work he's done that's benefited us all, as Ned brought up. Is there a man or woman in this room who doesn't think Jon Snow is a lad they'd like to call their own son?" Wyman said and as Ned looked around the room he could see some smiles "War is upon us my lords, should Robert win and the North not fight on his side then you think he'll let us sit in peace? Should Jon Snow win and mark my words my lords, he will win, do you think he'll forget that we didn't rise?." Wyman said.

Ned looked around and saw the hushed whispers, the lords speaking to their heirs and their lealest men.

"That boy is of the North my lords, and the North Remembers." Wyman said.

He heard some of the whispers after Wyman spoke, lords mouthing the words, though Maege stood up before anyone else could.

"I loved the lady Lyanna, she was my friend and I like all mourned her loss. I blamed the dragons and Rhaegar though I knew that she never cared for Robert and I like most of the men in this room saw as we marched to find her and avenge Rickard and Brandon. I saw, we saw, each night we saw it, that man loved no one but himself." Maege said and the looks on the Lord's faces was one he'd remember for some time.

"Aye, but we marched for a lie Maege." Roose said softly.

"A lie none of us knew at the time Roose." Maege said and Roose nodded "My family has benefited greatly by knowing Lyanna's boy, my daughter makes me kin with the Lannisters and so my choice is clear. Bear Island rises my lords, we rise and we march and we march with Lyanna's boy, the King from the North.".

He looked out as the Greatjon stood up, as Wyman did, Barbrey Dustin rising next, Rickard and Galbart, Robett and Rodrik, Medger stood up beside him and he watched as Big Bucket and the others rose too. Robb stood up and then Ned reached down and picked up his mug of ale, watching as others did the same.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen, the King from the North." he said loudly.

"The King from the North." the voices rang out and when he sat back down he felt both the relief that he'd managed to get them to rise and the pride that they rose for her son.

**Riverrun 297 AC.**

**Cat.**

When Edmure had read the raven from King's Landing he had been in as much shock as she had. Finding out that the queen had cuckolded her husband was something they'd never have expected, that she'd done it for all three of the children made them fear for the realm. War was inevitable, the queen would lose her head and even if that was not enough to force the Lannisters into action, the words on the raven's scroll would do that.

"Treason?" he asked and she shared his confusion.

"I don't understand it, the queen aye, but the children? Bastards they may be but does that deserve them losing their heads?" Utherydes said as he sat with them in her solar.

"They are pretending to be what they are not, claiming to be princes and princesses and to have the right to something they do not have." she said.

Cat found that ever since she found out about the truth of their birth, her feelings about them had changed. Did this not prove the duplicitous nature of bastards? Prove they would always find a way to take what wasn't theirs by right? She shuddered thinking that she'd wished her daughter married to the prince and even more when she remembered Bran was betrothed to the princess. Taking comfort at least that neither of those things could ever happen now.

"We may need to call the banners my lord." Utherydes said.

"If the king calls for us then we will, until then we do nothing." Edmure said.

"This will mean war Edmure, of that we can be certain, the Lannisters will not give up their kin, we've both seen how much they care for bastards." she said and saw her brother nod.

"Aye, but I'll not call my banners until I'm asked, maybe there won't be a war, maybe they'll realize the odds they face will be too much. The Vale, Stormlands, the Reach and the Riverlands, the North, no there may be no war at all." Edmure said with a smile and she shook her head at her brother's stupidity.

She didn't think Ned would rise against the West and given how close the bastard was to the Reach, they may not rise either. With both of them sitting out the war it became a different animal she thought. While she wasn't well thought in military matters, she was her father's daughter and he had always explained things to her, he and her uncle. War may start out as a just cause but soon it became about what benefit there was in sending your men to fight, what gains could you make.

That night she lay in her bed and the dreams came, terrible dreams, dreams of Riverrun in flames, of Edmure's head on a spike. Dreams of herself being dragged out and manhandled to a block, around her faces looked on as a man in shiny armor made his way towards her, a thin sword in his hand and she knew, she knew who it was. She woke up before Jon Snow could bring down the sword and after getting a drink of water, she paced her room.

"A Dream, it's just a dream." she said but the thoughts wouldn't leave her.

She dressed and walked from her room, soon finding herself on the parapets looking down on the Tumblestone and the Red Fork. Her mind was troubled as she began to think about the war to come, Edmure could hope it wouldn't arrive but war was inevitable. They needed Riverrun to be ready and so she resolved to set to work on the morrow, hoping that she'd at least get the time to properly prepare.

"My lady, Lord Edmure is looking for you, there's been a raven from the Hand of the King." Pearl said as she woke her the next day.

"My dress." she said and the girl grabbed her dress and helped her into it, Cat annoyed to find she'd slept late when she had so much to do.

Walking to her brother's solar she could see the heightened activity, the guards more on alert and men running to and fro. She saw Ser Desmond and the man seemed to be rushing to follow some order or other and she knew then that her worst fears had come to pass. Hurrying she found Edmure with Utherydes and Ser Robin Ryger looking over a map on her brother's desk. Her brother wearing armor that briefly made her think of her father doing the same thing in this very same room. Though unlike her father, Edmure didn't carry the same presence nor have her uncle standing by his side.

"Cat, from Lord Jon." Edmure said and Utherydes handed her the raven scroll, Cat taking it from him and reading it, almost knowing what it would say before she did so.

_Lord Tully,_

_By Order of his grace, Robert Baratheon The First of his Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. You are hereby called to arms, call your banners my Lord for the king has need of them. We march to war._

_Lord Jon Arryn,_

_Hand of the King._

She handed the scroll back to Utherydes and stood as Edmure told Ser Robin what to do, finding she didn't agree with him but knowing now was not the time to speak up. When Ser Robin left Cat turned to Utherydes and asked him for a full accounting of their stores and to have Ser Desmond come to meet her to discuss the Keeps defenses, Edmure getting a put out look on his face.

"I'm Lord here Cat, I am capable of seeing to Riverrun." he said petulantly and she knew she had to tread carefully.

"Of course you can brother, but you're also Lord Paramount of the Trident and his grace will be looking to you on the battlefield. You have to concern yourself with a war brother. Organising the lords of the Riverlands to ready to ride is most important. I'd take what I could off your shoulders, leave you to the most important work while I did the mundane." She said and tried not to shake her head when he puffed up.

"Forgive me Cat, thank you, I'd be lost here without you." he said and she knew he was placating her but she also knew it was the truth.

"Have you sent the ravens?" she asked and saw him smile.

"Utherydes sent them this morning, this is what we've been waiting for Cat." Edmure said and she frowned before she schooled her features.

"Edmure?."

"The bastard, Cat. He's on the wrong side of this, the might of the realm is marching for him and I'll see him dead." Edmure said and despite her worries, she began to smile, the idea one she found most pleasing.

After checking with Utherydes and finding they had enough food in their stores for almost two years, Cat finding herself proud that she'd seen that mistake rectified. She and the steward spoke to Ser Desmond and found the defenses to be sound and she took some comfort in that. Little knowing that it was the last piece of comfort she'd feel for quite some time.

The first sign that all was not right was when after Houses Ryger, Vance and Pyper arrived and it soon became clear that things in King's Landing had been far worse than she'd imagined. She listened in shock at some of the tales that Ser Marq and Ser Hugo told of Robert's Rage. The killing of the entire household, the beating to death of the prince, Cersei's final words, all of it made her sick to her stomach and were it that alone then she'd have felt concern.

The lack of any of the major houses arriving worried her, Ser Marq and Ser Hugo along with Edmure were sure that raising more men took more time. Yet Cat thought that surely they'd have sent word by now, they'd have at least let them know they were on their way. When word did come it was even worse than she'd feared, House Mallister and House Blackwood hadn't raised arms. Edmure was furious and wished to ride out to meet them, threatening to strip them of their titles for this embarrassment. Cat finding the fear of the reason why they'd not risen to be more worrisome than any embarrassment it may cause.

"A raven my lord, most strange." Utherydes said running into solar, a panicked look on his face.

"From who Utherydes?" she asked.

"It bears the seal of House Targaryen, my lady." the steward said and she looked to see the three-headed dragon and felt a shiver which she shook off.

She watched as Edmure broke the seal and read it, her brother's eyes going wide and then his face going pale.

"Edmure, Edmure what is it?" she asked as the scroll dropped from his hand to the table.

Cat moved quickly and picked it up and as she read the words she felt her heart almost stop.

_To House Tully,_

_Almost three hundred years ago my family raised yours up, made you what you are, and asked for nothing but your loyalty in return. In our hour of need, you went back on the oaths you swore, for gain and advancement you turned your back on my house. I hold your house as responsible as the Stags and the Falcons for the loss of my family, Lord Tully. It was because of your actions that I was forced to hide and forswear my family name, yet even here you sought to become an oath breaker once more and sent men to bring me down._

_A dragon never forgets Lord Tully, it never forgives, and the time for retribution is at hand. No longer will I go by the name I was forced to hide under, no longer will my house hide in the shadows. Now those who wronged me will seek to hide but know this, my lord, I see you, I've always seen you, from the moment I unhorsed you in King's Landing to the next time I look in your eyes. House Tully has only survived because of a dragon's will and this dragon wills it no more, Jon Snow is dead Lord Tully and he was the one person who kept you alive._

_My Name is Jaehaerys Targaryen and when I'm finished all debts will be paid, House Tully will pay theirs in Fire and Blood._

_Jaehaerys Targaryen,_

_The true king._

She woke up convinced it had been a dream, a terrible horrible dream and then she saw the Maester and Utherydes, she saw her brother and he looked as if he'd aged many years. He didn't even ask if she was well or how she felt, didn't even bother to offer her some form of concern, or let her know he cared.

"What have we done?" he said and she could hear the fear in his voice.

She could hear it because she knew her own would sound the very same, the fear in her heart threatened to overwhelm her and as she sat there she began to cry. Through her tears she could see it now, the dream she had wasn't a dream at all, it was a vision and one she wasn't sure she could hide from. Riverrun, Edmure, herself, all of them covered in fire and blood.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

He looked over the ravens and found himself happy to see them, Edmure had called his banners and Stannis and Renly were doing the same, the Knights of the Vale had begun to assemble also. For the past few days, Robert had even stopped drinking and had begun to cut down on his eating too. That he was unable to lift his hammer had been an eye-opener to the king and they'd needed to get another lighter one made. But it at least had an effect and he now spent time in the yard each day.

Jon had so much work and it bothered him that because of this war he couldn't spend his time doing what needed to be done. They had to name more guards to the Kingsguard and Jon had sent another raven to the Lannisters, this time for Ser Barristan's eyes. He knew they'd not give the prince up and he couldn't ask Ser Barristan to bring him back, he could however order the Lord Commander to return and they had need of him.

Strange things were happening in the city and a part of him wondered if the Lannisters had been preparing for this war for some time. Lomas seemed to think so, the Master of Whisperers telling him that the Lannister Manse had emptied and the buildings they worked from no longer held men. There wasn't a pinnacle ship in the docks either and he cursed Robert for that, had he held his rage then the could have taken one or more of those ships for themselves.

"Lord Baelish, my lord." a servant said and Petyr walked in and took a seat opposite him.

"Petyr, tell me you've found them?" he asked hopefully.

"No my lord, all the names you gave me, not one of them is here in the city, they've all just disappeared." Petyr said his frustration clear.

"This is most odd, who the hell would wish to make off with the king's bastards?" he asked though it was more to himself than seeking any real answer.

"I do not know, perhaps we should ask Lomas my lord?".

"Aye, come, we've a meeting to attend." he said and they stood up and walked to the Small Council chambers.

Inside it was just Gormon and he shook his head and wondered why he'd actually called this meeting. Renly and Stannis were both away raising their banners, he should have just called the Grandmaester to his solar, he actually thought he had for a moment until Robert came in. The king was walking with Lomas and Jon was happy to see a smile on his face, something that had been sorely lacking these past few weeks.

"Ned's called the banners Jon." Robert said and Jon looked to Lomas who nodded.

"I had thought.." he said but Robert's mood was too good to let him finish the sentence.

"I fucking told you, he's my brother Jon, my brother by choice. I fucking told you he'd not sit this out." Robert said and Jon felt a sense of relief as their odds had just got a lot better.

"This is great news, your grace. Lord Edmure has sent a raven saying he too has called his men, Stannis and Renly too and Yohn has said the Knights of the Vale are ready to ride." he said and saw Robert's eyes light up.

"The Tyrell's?" the king asked.

"No word my lord, the ravens have been sent but I've received no word." Gormon said.

"I heard a whisper about Oldtown my king, but I've not been able to confirm that Lord Leyton raised his banner." Lomas said.

"What is that fat fuck thinking, Jon?" Robert asked and Petyr answered for him.

"I believe Lord Mace is doing what he does best your grace." Petyr said.

"What? eating and looking fucking stupid." Robert said laughing loudly.

"Listening to Lady Olenna, I think Petyr means." he said and Robert's smile went from his face.

"I don't fucking need the Reach. The Stormlands, The Vale, The Riverlands, now with the North, Illyrio said his men are on the way too are they not?" Robert said.

"They are my lord, the Golden company should arrive within a moon or two.".

"Aye, so the old cunt may think she'll get a queen for her support, I'll not fucking give it to her, had she rose and came then I'd think of it, the girl is a beauty after all." Robert said and Jon tried not to look at the expression on his face "But fuck them, send ravens to their bannermen directly, call them to arms.".

"Your grace, surely there is another way." Gormon said.

"I forgot they were your kin, fine, send a raven yourself Grandmaester, tell the old witch what you heard here, tell her how much of my displeasure she's incurred and warn her what will happen if she dallies any longer." Robert said and the Grandmaester was up and out of the room in the blink of an eye.

"Never thought he could move so fast your grace." Petyr said and Robert laughed "However, it may be that a match is for the best my king, the Reach's gold, the forces. We all know what Olenna truly wants and you can offer it to her, you should before someone else does.".

"Don't fucking tell me what I should do." Robert said loudly.

"I didn't mean it like that my king, I was suggesting." Petyr said.

"Petyr is right your grace, we should make the offer, who else is suitable as your bride and we needs must have heirs, Robert, as of now Stannis is next in line." he said and knew by the grimace on the king's face it had worked.

"Very well, Baelish, go do the damn deal." Robert said standing up.

"Robert, I need Petyr here." he said, his voice almost panicked.

"You don't get it both ways Jon, you want this fucking match, then send him to make it happen." the king said leaving.

He knew he had no choice and so he and Petyr met often over the next few days and he even ate with him, Lysa, and their son the night before he set out for the Reach. Lysa was upset to see him go but then so was he, both of them glad when he said he'd return swiftly.

With Petyr gone he met with Illyrio himself even more now, the magister settled in King's Landing and keeping him informed of the movements of the Golden Company. The sheer mass of men he was moving from Essos and the cost of it one he was glad that Illyrio was putting up, though he knew that in lands and coin they'd end up footing most of the bill later on.

He was feeling relaxed when the ravens came, Stannis having trouble with the Lords of the Narrow Sea not a surprise, Renly saying the Lord of the Stormlands had risen though had been far better news. When the acolyte arrived at the door he could sense the nervousness of the boy, the lad's hands shaking as he handed him the scroll. Jon thought he was seeing things when he looked at the seal, and his own hands shook when he broke it.

_Lord Jon Arryn._

_Hand to the Usurper._

_The time has come my lord to pay the debt you owe my family, a debt payable only with blood. Something you should know all about Lord Arryn as the blood of my family is on your hands and I hold you and the usurper you serve fully responsible. _

_Truth can only remain hidden for so long my lord, eventually, it must be brought to light and so its time for you to learn my truth and for the realm to learn yours. You sought not to remove a tyrant from a throne, not to seek justice for men who'd fallen, but to place a puppet in the place of the rightful king. My father before me, my brother before me, both of them will work through me as I come for you my lord, both of them will see me as I strike you and your puppet king down._

_For Elia, For Rhaenys, For Aegon, For Rickard , For Brandon and for my mother and father. For four and ten years I've kept my truth hidden and allowed you to keep hiding your own. As High as Honor are merely the words of your house, and mine own seem more apt._

_Jon Snow is no more my lord, the name I was forced to hide under is a badge of shame I carry no longer._

_My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, trueborn son of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen and I'm coming for you Lord Arryn, for your house and for your puppet king, I'm coming. Winter is coming, Winter is coming with Fire and Blood._

_Jaehaerys Targaryen._

There had been few times that Jon Arryn had run, but he ran from the room to the Maester's tower and found Gormon wasn't there and then he knew, he hadn't been the only one to receive such a letter. By the time he reached Maegor's he was out of breath, sweating, and his heart was racing. Still, he heard the shouts and the sounds of the things breaking, he ran towards the king's rooms and saw the girl's run from it, one with a busted lip and the other just looking terrified. Moving towards the door he heard the scream and had never heard Robert so loud.

"DRAGONSPAWN.".

**The realm reacts.**

**Riverlands.**

**Tytos Blackwood.**

The raven had come from Edmure and he and his sons had spoken and ignored it, for now at least. Then the word had come from King's Landing and he'd felt it right he'd done so. He didn't wish a war and not one with the Lannisters, not only did he have one of his lads fostered there, but Edmure leading them into battle would be the end of them.

Finding out what the king had actually done, he was disgusted, the queen had committed adultery and she'd have to pay for it, he understood that. Wanting the children dead, beating one of them to death with his bare hands in front of the boy's mother. To kill the entire household and then display their heads for all to see, no that was too much.

He was sitting in the hall when Lucas came running in, his son having ridden to Seagard while Hoster had ridden to Stone Hedge. Finding that Jonos hadn't risen had almost made him do so but he wanted to know more first. Brynden motioned his brother over and they sat there while Lucas swallowed some water and ate a mouthful of bread and cheese, his son had ridden hard he was proud to see.

"Well?" he asked.

"The Mallister's make no move father, none." Lucas said and he nodded.

"Then it seems we were right not to." Brynden said.

"Aye, but I don't know if we'll be able to sit this out once the king rides." he said worriedly.

"Perhaps we should…." Lucas said but the Maester running in agitatedly soon stopped his son from finishing his thought.

"My lord, a raven." the Maester said and when he saw the seal he knew why the man seemed so harried.

"Is that?" Brynden asked as he saw the three-headed dragon.

"Aye." he said opening it excitedly.

_To House Blackwood,_

_My family shares blood with yours, my lord, blood I respect, blood I cherish. For four and ten years among the many lies spread about my mother and father, another lie slipped by unnoticed, one which perhaps saved my life. From the moment I've found out the truth I've prepared for this day, prepared to take back what was taken from my family, and to see justice dealt to those who played their part._

_We are kin my lord and no matter your response I'll remember that first and foremost. I seek leal men, leal lords, I seek my family to take back what is mine by right. For years I've hidden under a false name but no more. My uncle named me Jon Snow for my protection, my mother and father named me Jaehaerys Targaryen after the kings who came before me._

_I ask you to name me kin and fight by my side._

_Jaehaerys Targaryen._

Tytos smiled when he read it and then passed it to Brynden and Lucas who did likewise, Hoster reading it last and being the one who asked the question.

"What will we do father?" Hoster asked as Tytos took to his feet.

"We gather our men and we fight for our kin, for our king, for the dragons." he said loudly.

**Jason Mallister.**

Ignoring the raven from Edmure was easy, the man had constantly belittled him and he cared not why the man was calling the banners, he'd not rise for him. Though when he found the first story about King's Landing and what had happened it gave him pause. He and Patrek soon finding themselves arguing over refusing a king or going against a house that had done them good.

The letter that arrived telling them the full truth of the events in King's Landing made their mind up and for the past few days, the argument was neutrality or joining with the Lannisters. The one thing stopping them was the odds they faced and Jason was beginning to think he'd need to go to war on the king's side just to survive. The thought made him sick to his very core, Patrek even more so.

"You can't be serious father, after what he's done, it's an affront to the mother to kill a child in such a way." Patrek said.

"Aye it is and would that the seven would strike the man down for it, but we both know that's not the way of the world. Robert brings the North, the Vale, the Stormlands and most of the other houses will rise for him, the Reach more than likely too.".

"The North won't rise against the Lannister's father, not only do they benefit more than any but Ser Jon is there." Patrek said.

His son raised an interesting point, even were he not a hostage, Ser Jon would fight on the Lannister side. Would his father fight against his son, even for Robert Baratheon?.

"The Reach?" he asked.

"Are as close also, if the Lannister's seek to crown Tommen, would Olenna not go for it?" Patrek said and Jason felt that a good point, though it helped him not.

"Then what are we to do, either way, we're fucked Patrek." he said when the knock came to the door, his Maester walking in holding a scroll in his hand.

"Maester?" he asked.

"It's most odd my lord, a raven carrying a scroll from House Targaryen." the maester said and he found himself shaking his head as he looked at the seal and broke it.

"Father?" Patrek said.

_To all the leal houses who supported my family once, I call you to arms._

_ For four and ten years a liar has sat the throne, a usurper, a monster, who by now you've heard the truth of. A man who laughed at the bodies of babes and their mother, who fought based on a lie he knew the truth of. My mother was never kidnapped, those of you who knew my father have always known this to be true. They were married under the old gods and the new and despite knowing of this the usurper lied and my family suffered because of it._

_They suffered so horrifically that my uncle, the king's best friend and brother by choice, couldn't accept it and out of fear for my safety, perpetrated his own lie. So the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen became a bastard called Jon Snow. Today the bastard died my lords, the bastard died and my father's son takes his place. I call for you to once more to raise your arms, to once more remove a monster from his throne, and to renew your fealty to my house._

_Jaehaerys Targaryen._

After reading it out he looked to Patrek who had a smile on his face, one he was sharing, the game had just changed and the odds were very much different. For Jason, though he felt something else, he felt relief that he could do what his heart wished of him, what his faith demanded of him.

"Come Patrek, it seems we're to help crown the one true king." he said as he stood up.

**Stormlands.**

**Beric Dondarrion.**

The raven came and he found himself sitting at dinner that night with Thoros and Ned, knowing what he must do and not liking it one bit. That he and Thoros were so much at odds was nothing new, especially lately. His friend had for some time spoken up about the king and his family and while Beric agreed with him, he was his king and his brother his liege lord.

'Honor has to count for something' he thought.

It was when they were gathering the men at Blackhaven that the letter came and when Thoros showed him it, his first instinct was that it was a lie. No man could do as it said here but word soon came from other avenues and he knew then it was true. What the king had done was terrible and an affront to the gods and though he tried to keep it from Ned, he found out all the same.

"Yet is it not dishonorable to follow such a man?" Ned asked as they ate their dinner at night.

"I swore an oath to his house, to the man himself, would it be honorable for me to break such an oath?" he asked and Ned looked to Thoros who stayed silent.

"I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new." Ned said and Beric almost choked on his wine.

"Ned.." he said shaking his head.

"No service that might bring you into dishonor, my lord." Ned said as he got up and walked to his room.

He saw Thoros smiling and he found he had no words to speak, finding the next morning to be even worse as Ned was sullen and unresponsive when they broke their fast. During their spar, the boy seemed angry and he wanted to talk to him, to tell him how he felt, and yet he could not, instead just allowing him to leave when he did. It was dinner that night that he found the truth out and found it to be one that he'd never expected.

"Ned, I think it's time you told Beric about your uncle." Thoros said.

"Thoros." Ned said shaking his head.

"Then I will, for it's time he learned the truth. Come Beric, we need to talk." Thoros said.

The tale he told him was incredible, a hidden prince, no king, the greatest knight the realm had ever known alive and well. When he spoke of dragons, Beric had waited for the laugh and found none. That the boy was moving to take his throne was only more inevitable and when he finally got to speak to Ned before he took to his bed, he found himself pacing rather than sleeping for the rest of the night.

"A good knight, to be as my uncle is, that's all I wished for. When I found out he lived and who he served, he didn't need to swear me to secrecy, my lord, I did so without being asked. I cannot fight against my family and I will not fight against the king he serves." Ned said as he looked pleadingly at him.

"Ned I..".

"I'll ready my things my lord, I must return to Starfall.".

The right thing to do was an easy thing if you were lucky that was, but life didn't work that way and after a night with barely any sleep, the morning proved just as taxing. The raven arrived calling them to arms, though this one bearing a three-headed dragon seal and he knew not what to do.

"I'll be leaving with Ned, old friend, I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." Thoros said when he told him that he too needed to stick to his oaths.

"Thoros...." he said but his friend had already left the room.

He stood at the window and looked out, watching as his men readied and as Thoros and Ned made their own preparations. Reaching into his pocket he took out the small picture of his betrothed, Allyria looking back up at him and he knew what must be done. Racing down he caught them before they left through the gate, his breath taking some time to come back to normal.

"We ride to the king, the true king." he said and the smile on his squire and his friend's face made his own appear.

**Selwyn Tarth.**

Each day he waited for the raven, for the letter to come, for any sign to tell him what to do. His liege lord called and he knew he should rise and so he did. Despite it being against a house he had no issue with and for a reason he didn't agree with. Yet that wasn't his concern, it was that his daughter was warding at Casterly Rock and he feared she'd be used as a hostage to make him lay down his arms.

As more and more news came from King's Landing and little from Casterly Rock, he found that he was even less sure he wished to raise arms anyway. What had been done was horrific and bore far too many marks of the mad king for his liking, so Selwyn had his men take their time and delay their departure until finally the raven's came.

"My lord." his Maester said handing him the two raven scrolls. One bearing his own seal, the suns and crescent moon, the other bearing the seal of House Targaryen which gave him pause.

Breaking the seal and hoping it was his daughter's own words he read, he was happy to see her handwriting, happier still to see she didn't use the code they'd agreed upon many years earlier. While not a rich house, she was his only child and his heir and so she could be ransomed off, something he'd made her well aware of. So he'd asked her to mark her words with her name signed as just a letter, if she did so then he'd know she had written under duress, seeing her name written clearly, Selwyn breathed a sigh of relief.

Father,

I am safe and well and am where I wish to be I ask you to consider the offer in the other scroll, but I wish you to know that I am in no danger and my safety should not be your concern.

Your loving daughter,

Brienne.

He quickly opened the second scroll.

_Lord Selwyn,_

_I beg your forgiveness for the lie I had to tell you, I did so because my life would be in danger were it to have come out before I was ready. I also wish you to know that no matter your response, Brienne is my friend, her safety, and freedom I guarantee, I swear this on the old gods and the new._

_My name is not Jon Snow and I'm not a bastard my lord, I'm the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and the truth of what happened in the rebellion is soon to be known. Once again a monster sit's the throne my lord, once again he must be removed, though even were this not true I'd still have mine own reason why I'd seek it done._

_I give you leave to join your liege if you feel it the right thing to do, I welcome you to join me if that's your choice and should you wish to play no part, I'll accept this my lord. You have my word that I'll not seek retribution against you, nor seek it against Brienne, no matter what choice you make._

_I wish you good fortune my lord,_

_Jaehaerys Targaryen._

He looked at the scroll and at his daughter's one, remembering the way she looked when she got the raven inviting her to Casterly Rock, how she'd been treated since she'd been there. He'd been promised that she'd be treated fair and that no one would ever look down on her, now by the same boy he'd been promised her safety was assured.

Looking out at his men, he wondered what the right choice to make was, something days later he still hadn't managed to decide.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Robert Baratheon.**

He was beginning to feel the difference, though still out of breath and unable to last as long, he was getting better. Placing the hammer down, he grabbed a jug of water and drank straight from it before walking back to begin once more. The two guards coming towards him and though it took some time he dispatched them both. It had been to his everlasting shame that he'd not been able to lift his hammer, not being able to lift it, never mind swing it something he never thought possible.

He was the Demon of the Trident and he could not lift that which had won his crown. So he had started out with smaller, lighter hammers, and then found that he had another problem. It had been far too long since he fought and he was in no condition to do so, men he'd have laughed at were now too fast and agile for him. The drink had gone first and then the food, Robert eating much sparser fare than he was used to.

He began doing more work and soon he was beating guards, even if they were the weakest of them, soon beating more and moving up to a stronger heavier hammer. That he was also fucking better was just an added bonus, Robert finding himself lasting longer and enjoying it more, appreciating the women he fucked and the differences in them a little more.

"My king, the small council meeting." Lomas said and he handed off the hammer and nodded as they walked.

He found himself overjoyed with the news that Ned had answered the call and looking forward to rubbing it in Jon's face. The meeting itself though was as annoying as they ever were, the fucking Tyrells once again causing him to lose his temper. Were the girl not so fucking pretty he'd have denied them still, but Jon was right he needed an heir and better a pretty young wife than any other.

He continued sparring in the mornings and soon found himself even able to mount his horse alone, something he was glad of as he wondered what his bannermen would make of him needing help. Ordering his armor from the Qohorik and a Hammer to be made to look as close to his own as possible, he began to spend his evenings looking over maps. Even forgoing time with the whores to do so, not that he didn't enjoy himself when he was done.

"My king do you wish me to?" the girl said as she moved to go under the table.

"No, grab some wine and you and your friend go play, I'll be in presently." he said as he stared at the map.

When the Reach came on board he'd send their forces West, ask Stannis and Renly to join them, he'd march North and meet up with Jon and Edmure's men before meeting Ned. His fingers pointed at Riverrun and he felt that was best, though for a moment he worried about Ned and his former wife, smiling at the thoughts that soon it wouldn't just be his brother by choice that was laying down with a new wife.

Tracing the map he looked to Golden Tooth and Ashemark, to the Crag and Lannisport and finally Casterly Rock itself. His army coming from east to west and Stannis and the Tyrells coming from the south. The Lions would be fucked and he smiled at that, turning to look to Duskendale. The Golden Company would be at his back and while Illyrio was a man he knew he could trust, his army was not, and so he'd make them march with him.

Moving from the map he was smiling until he saw it, the sea is where he was weak and the Lannister's strong. He needed the Redwyne Fleet and he wondered if he should send Stannis with them, finding himself sitting down and redoing his plans once more. He was tired when he walked into his bed chambers, the girls sitting up and waiting for him and when he saw their naked bodies he felt himself rise.

"My king looks so worried, perhaps we can make it better." the girl said her brown eyes and hair briefly reminding him of Lyanna, and yet as she dropped to her knees it was Margaery Tyrell he saw when he closed his eyes.

"Come my golden rose, please your king." he said as he lifted her up and threw her giggling onto the bed.

After the girls left the next morning and he broke his fast, he began to get prepared for the day to come. Each day he was getting stronger and he knew he'd not be able to hold back any longer, the time was coming for him to make his move. He called for Gormon and had him send the raven to Stannis and to Renly, his brothers were needed to play their part. Renly would rule while he led the Stormlord's and Stannis would join with the Redwyne Fleet and see the Lannister were no threat.

He sent the raven to Ned asking for the Manderlys to bring their own ships to bear and then met with Illyrio to tell him his plans for the Golden Company. By the time he finished his meal and was heading back to his room, he'd felt he'd not worked so much since he'd been crowned. Though preparing for war was far different than sitting the throne, he relished it, enjoyed it, looked forward to it, rather than endured it like he did the ruling itself.

"My king, shall we begin." the blond said and he smiled, eager to take out his frustrations on her tight little body.

"We shall." he said when he saw the second girl, though he never got the chance to move before he heard the pounding on his door.

"Your grace, your grace." Gormon said as he almost burst into the room, the man's face panicked and Robert found his anger rise, the fucking Tyrells he thought as he grabbed the man by the chain.

"What has that cunt done?" he shouted and then he saw red, or to be more precise red and black "What the fuck is this?".

"A raven your grace, a raven bearing House Targaryen's sigil.

He almost ripped it from the man's hand and began to read it, each word forcing him to have to struggle to read on before he exploded.

_To the Usurper, the Kinslayer, the False King, Robert Baratheon the shame of his house_.

_Your reign is soon to end usurper, the justice you've managed to avoid seeks you out. The mistake you made was you left me alive and now this dragon rises and comes for you. The lies you spread about my father will not be forgiven, the lies you spoke about my mother no longer believed._

_For the family, you stole from me, for the throne you sit that was never yours, for the life that should have been mine, my brother's, my sisters, for my mother and father. Today you killed the boy Usurper, Jon Snow exists no more, in his place I stand as my father's vengeance, as my mother's justice._

_Rhaegar's son, Lyanna's son, and to you I make this vow._

_Night gathers, and now my march begins. It shall not end until your death. I shall take a wife, hold all lands, father many children. I shall wear my ancestor's crown and win back my family's glory. I shall live and die where I was born to, on Aegon's throne. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher from the shadows. I am the fire that burns the unjust, the light that brings the truth, the horn that wakes the leal men, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge this on my life and on my honor, for this night and all the nights to come._

_Sleep well usurper, sleep well while you can, but be wary for the night is dark and full of terrors, and when morning comes the fall of the stag begins.  
_

_Jaehaerys Targaryen,_

_The True King._

The shout had the girls moving as quickly as they could, though they couldn't escape his rage, Robert lashing out at the shapes in front of him and trying to grab the nearest one. The room was red and then he wasn't there anymore, he was watching as she cried when the harp was played, when she told him she loved another. Robert was sitting in the crowd as she was crowned and in the tent as he read the letter.

He was swinging his hammer but the man wasn't there and the one who faced him was far too fast, the rubies on his armor and the shine were the same but the dark hair and grey eyes belonged to someone else. Finding himself sitting in the stands as a young boy won a duel and he cheered loudly, as the floppy fish fell to the ground while he held his breath.

My boy, our boy, he should have been mine, my son, he remembered the thoughts as the melee was won, as the joust and the fight against the Kingslayer had cost him coin. My boy, our son, he thought as he screamed when he saw the boy with his mother, with his father, her dark hair and smiling face, his silver hair and black and red clothing, the boy small as they swung him between their arms.

"DRAGONSPAWN." he shouted and for all he knew the entire realm heard his voice as he raged through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Stannis finds himself isolated, the truth of what they face begins to become clear to Robert and Jon and Illyrio. Jae takes to the skies as his allies march to war while Oberyn takes charge of an army.


	110. The Dragon Rises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Internet being a dick. Btw is this is a little rougher than usual, it's because Grammarly decided to be just as much of a dick as my internet did.
> 
> Stannis finds himself isolated, the truth of what they're to face becomes clear to Jon and Robert, Illyrio learns the truth as Littlefinger travels and Jae takes to the skies as Oberyn takes charge of an army.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC.**

**Genna.**

She readied herself for the conversation to come, sitting in her room and wondering if there was any other way to do this. When Jon had told her that he wanted to be there with her when she did it, Genna had almost hugged the boy. He had so much to do, so many preparations to make and yet for this, he was willing to take as much time as needed. Tommen would welcome his presence she knew that, her nephew saw Jon as who he wished to be, ironic she thought since at one point the may have ended up as king himself.

For Genna, though she knew that this conversation wouldn't go like the last, that telling a boy he was no longer a prince, that his father wasn't his father, that was easy compared to telling him that his mother was dead. Tommen hadn't mourned Joffrey nor the life he'd had before or thought he was living now. In some ways, her nephew had welcomed it, but then she knew if she asked her boys if they wished to be a prince or a knight then Walder and Tion would say the same thing. She closed her eyes briefly when she heard the knock on the door and then got up and walked to it, opening it to find Jon and Tommen standing outside.

"Aunt Genna, Ser Jon says you wish to speak to me." Tommen said.

"King Jaehaerys, Tommen" she said and the boy blushed and stumbled over saying it, Jon reaching out to place a hand onto his shoulder.

"I'm Ser Tommen's knight and he is my squire." Jon said and she smiled when Tommen did, though hers was nowhere near as true as his.

"Come in and take a seat, Tommen." she said and nodded while looking to Jon who walked in and sat down beside him, the young boy looking to her and Jon moving closer towards him.

"Tommen, we've sent the ship to bring Myrcella back, she'll be here within the week." Jon said and though she'd agreed that this would be how they did it, she wondered now if they should have saved that for last.

"She's not been hurt has she?" her nephew asked softly.

"No Tommen, she hasn't, but…Tommen…your mother.." she began and she couldn't, the tears came and she just couldn't.

"Aunt Genna?" Tommen said and bless the gods for making him do so but feeling his arms hold her as he tried to offer comfort to her, shamed her a little.

"Tommen, come sit with me." Jon said as she tried to compose herself.

"But…" Tommen said and she nodded to him while she walked to get a handkerchief to wipe her eyes, knowing that it was a pointless exercise as soon she'd be crying again.

"Tommen." Jon said a little more firmly.

Tommen did what he asked and as she was coming back from wiping her eyes, she saw how close Jon sat, the concern clear in his eyes as he spoke to her nephew.

"Tommen, we received some terrible news from King's Landing, news I wish I could keep from you, news about your mother." Jon said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ser Jon, is she..did he hurt her?" Tommen asked worriedly.

"Tommen, your mother is…she is…Tommen…she's dead." Jon said and how he managed to make it through the sentence she didn't know, glad though that he had.

"No, she can't be, he wouldn't, Ser Jon..please Ser Jon…" Tommen said and then his voice was muffled as Jon grabbed him and pulled him to him, Genna watching as her nephew sobbed against Jon's chest.

How long they stayed that way she couldn't tell, Tommen cried himself out so much that he actually fell asleep in Jon's arms. She watched as Jon lifted him from the ground and moved to the door, her nephew cradled against him, Jon looking to her and whispering he'd be back later to speak to her, before walking from the room.

Once he'd gone she moved to her table and poured herself a glass of wine and drank it down in one swallow, refilling the glass and drinking that one a little slower. She'd resolved to get very drunk this night, to dull the pain and heartache she felt in her chest. She'd mourned her niece, mourned the girl Cersei had been, the girl she sometimes saw when she looked at Joy, though only in looks and not temperament.

Still, she mourned her, someone had to, they had to remember Joanna's daughter and not what she had become, not Tywin's child. Just thinking of her brother made her grip the glass tight in her anger, he'd turned Cersei into the woman she had been and she cursed him for it. She mourned the possibilities that had lain before her niece's feet, the roads not taken, and she tried not to think of the one she had. Kevan too mourned as did Jaime and Tyrion in their own way, with Gerion she couldn't tell.

All of them though mourned her for the children, for Myrcella and Tommen, her niece and nephew, grandniece and nephew by right but to her, they were her niece and nephew and that's how she thought of them. The same way she saw Martyn and Willem, Lance and Janei, the same way she thought of Joy. She was sitting there drinking when the door opened and as she turned to shout at Emmon to leave her alone, she heard Jon's voice.

"Lady Genna." he said softly and she wondered had he knocked, remembering now a sound she had thought was in her head.

"Tommen?" she asked worriedly.

"He's asleep, I left Ghost with him." Jon said.

"How is he Jon?".

"Tired, hurt, angry, he's as he should be Genna. I'll speak to him on the morrow, talk to him about my mother." Jon said.

"Jon, you don't have to.".

"No I do, Tyrion too, he needs to be around people who've gone through it, I…do you know if Daven is coming with him when Gerion returns?".

"I think so, Gerion said he wanted him here for when Myrcella arrives, that they need to know the truth." she said moving the glass from her hand, having no more wish to drink its contents.

"I think we need to tell him, Genna, Tommen we need to tell him that his father lives, that he's coming, he needs something, he needs to know he's not alone.".

"He's not alone." she said angrily.

"I know that, gods, I didn't mean....it's just I was older than he was when Jaime told me the truth of who I was. When he did the first thought I had wasn't that I was a prince, a king, or even that my uncle had lied to me, the first thought I had was that I was alone. My mother was gone, my father too, it's not the same Genna, knowing that you have a family and I knew I had one, all of you had made that clear." Jon said and she smiled when he looked at her.

"But you missed your parents?" she asked and he nodded "We'll tell him on the morrow." she said.

He walked over and gave her a hug and when he looked to the wine glass she saw him frown and had it been any other time she's have felt affronted, though now she kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight.

"Jon, don't bring him with you." she said softly.

"I'll leave it to him Genna, he needs to make the choice, he'll be as safe with us as he would here.".

"I meant his father Jon, don't bring Daven with you, no matter what he says.".

"Aye, I won't.".

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Richard.**

From the moment he'd set up this venture, this network, this had been what it had been leading to. Gathering information was important and he and his lips had spread wide and far and even the spider's web paled in comparison to the work he'd done. Now though it was time to spread information and not gather it and Richard found himself looking forward to this even more.

It started in Flea Bottom, the tale of the Hidden Prince, the Son of the Dragon who was coming back to take his father's throne from the usurping stag and duplicitous falcon. Of how he'd hidden at first and then how he'd come from the shadows because he saw how the people, his people, suffered. How he couldn't sit by and watch as children were left cold and hungry, as their mothers had to suffer to put food on their table.

Then it had developed into how he was coming now for the murdering stag, for the monster on the throne, that Robert's Rage could only be answered by A Dragon's justice. The bards and minstrels sang the songs, spoke the tale and Richard's lips were there behind each and every one of them.

"For years we suffered here while those on the throne feasted and wasted gold, they cared not whether there was food on my table, nor yours, nor our babes. The Hidden Dragon cared, the Hidden Dragon cared so much that he could hide no more. From the shadows and into the light Jon Snow came, the White Wolf, the Hidden Dragon, Rhaegar's son, the True King.". the woman shouted.

"The White Wolf.".

"The Hidden Dragon.".

Richard smiled as his lips did their work and melted back into the shadows himself, he had more to do and time was of the essence. He knew that in the Vale, the Stormlands, in the Reach and the North, the Riverlands, and the Crownlands, even in Dorne the tales were being spun, it was time to let more tales come into the light. The letters would be delivered to every keep in Westeros, the tale they'd tell were of a truth hidden for many years.

While the king had sent his own truth out, Richard's was different, the truth of a lying Stag and a Falcon who dared fly too high. The tales he spun were of rebellion not for just cause but for personal gain, not for a lost love but for jealousy and spite. Some would ignore them he knew, some would deny then and some would believe them wholeheartedly. But they along with the tales of Robert's Rage would spread and if even one house or one force refused to answer Robert's call, then all would have been worth it.

"Make sure, the townspeople hear this too, The Hidden Dragon is not the only song I'd have sung, make sure they sing of The Greedy Falcon and The Rutting Stag." Richard said and his man smiled as he took the letters and made his way from the house.

"My orders Ser?" the bard asked and Richard smiled, hoping they'd get the chance to carry this one out.

"I've set up a few of my lips near the fat man's Manse, go meet with them and see if there is a chance, don't risk yourself, but if it comes take it." he said and Marq nodded.

"I'll take my bow, you never know." Marq said.

He spoke to the king that night, Jae once again asking if he didn't feel it was time to come from the city and Richard saying no.

"I have more work to do here my king, I and my lips are safe, Lomas follows the crumbs I leave for him and those crumbs alone.".

"To the brothel?" Jae asked.

"Aye, he should be coming to that by weeks end." Richard said smiling as he looked at the Glass Candle.

"What will he find there?" Jae asked.

"The truth, the question is what will he do with it." Richard said and there was a pause for a few moments and he began to worry the connection had been severed.

"You think he may not tell him?".

"I think he will my king, but even if should not the song will be sung, The Mockingbird who fooled a Falcon." Richard laughed.

"Littlefinger?" Jae asked a moment later.

"They sent him to the Reach my king, seeking a betrothal is our small winged friend." he laughed as he heard the scoff from Jae.

"I wish him good fortune, I'll let Lady Olenna know." Jae said "Be safe Ser Richard, be safe, keep your lips safe, for our work doesn't end when I take the throne and I'd have you with me.".

"You too my king, try not to risk too much." he said and though he welcomed the laugh he got in return, it didn't assuage his worry.

They were so close and it all rested on the shoulders of a young boy, should anything happen to him then all was lost. Comforting as it was that he had five men guarding his back, not to mention a rather large white wolf, it was the dragon that Richard hoped the king would spend most of his time with. The Martells may have managed to take out a dragon by luck, Robert and Jon Arryn wouldn't be so fortunate as Jae wasn't the only dragon that was hidden from them.

"Ser Richard, he's gone in." Davers said to him as he watched the brothel, Richard laying on the bed in the room they rented.

"How long ago?" he asked.

"Only a moment Ser, I called you as soon as I saw him, hungry?" Davers asked and Richard welcomed the hot soup, dipping the bread into it as he looked from the window.

"Just him?" he asked.

"Aye, the man thinks himself you Ser." Davers said with a chuckle as Richard rolled his eyes.

Richard actually quite liked Lomas, he was competent enough, a decent enough man who just happened to be serving a terrible king and hand. Something that many of his friends and he had also done, true he had told himself he had served Rhaegar, but Aerys had sat the throne. Shaking that thought from his mind, for now, he looked and ate the soup, smiling when after a couple of hours Lomas walked from the brothel ashen-faced.

"Let the games begin." he said as he stood up, he had more work to do and a king to see crowned.

**Dorne 297 AC.**

**Oberyn Martell**.

He had barely been able to let the raven scroll out of his hands since he got it, finding himself reading it over and over again.

_To my family._

_The time has come to finally retake that which was stolen from us, from my brother, my sister, from their mother. Our family should sit the throne by right and though I cannot ever hope to replace my brother or sister in your hearts. I can make them proud of me and take their place on their throne. I can do what Elia wished, what she hoped, and see that the rest of those responsible, pay for what they took from us. My brother and sister are with me, Rhaenys readies to fly and Aegon I carry deep in my heart. Elia is with me, the woman who called me her son and who they stole the chance, for me to ever meet._

_I ask you to be with them, to join me, to rise and see our family rise once again. Soon we're to be even more closely tied. Through Arianne and Tyrion, House Martell and House Targaryen are united once more. Through our shared blood though I already feel united with my kin. I am not just my father's house or my mother's. I am as Elia has named me, a son of Dorne. Let us be Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken, together, and let those who caused us so much pain know the true might of Dorne._

_Jaehaerys Targaryen, _

_Son of Dorne._

When he had shown his family they'd been as pleased as he was, Ellaria even though worried about the war to come, had been proud to see Jae name himself as he did. It took time to call the banners and during that time Doran was more distant than he had ever been. That he stayed at the Water Gardens rather than come to Sunspear had forced Oberyn to decide to ride and speak to his brother. Though before he got the chance, Arianne and Ellaria asked to speak to him.

So he made his way to Arianne's private solar and found her and Ser Daemon inside, along with his paramour. His former squire had taken some time to get used to the fact that Arianne was marrying, that the man she was marrying was Tyrion Lannister and that his niece loved him, both taking a toll on Daemon. Though he had stuck up for Tyrion when other's had tried to run him down and had intervened when Tyrion's man had almost killed Drey Dalt.

"Niece, my love." he said kissing first Arianne and then Ellaria on the cheek.

"Uncle, please sit, I find myself in need of counsel." Arianne said and he noticed she looked upset.

"Ari?" he asked and she shook her head.

"The Darkstar my prince." Ser Daemon said when no one else spoke.

"Who cares about a dead man?" he said with a chuckle.

"But why is he dead Oberyn?." Ellaria asked.

"Because he messed with my nephew and met the white wolf." he said laughing a little more fully as he reached over to the bowl and grabbed some of the grapes.

"Uncle, this story, it makes no sense, you know it too." Arianne said.

He did and had it not been for the preparations he needed to make then he'd have probably looked into it more. The Darkstar was a cunt and a man who couldn't be trusted, he was also one who did things that at times made no sense. Yet attacking Margaery Tyrell had been perplexing even knowing that, the reasons behind it were not something he could make no sense of. What he'd found out was that the Darkstar had traveled to King's Landing to compete in the melee that Jae had won. The next day he'd tried to attack Margaery only to be met with Jae and Ghost, and that had been the end of Ser Gerold Dayne.

Arianne had come up with a wild conspiracy theory that he'd dismissed, only for Ellaria to not only agree but lay it out in a way that made some sense. In fact, had it been any man other than the Darkstar then even despite the ludicrous nature of it, Oberyn may have given it some thought. That it was Ser Gerold though was where it all broke down, Doran would never seek to use that man even was he complicit as they suggested.

"I'll not listen to another word against my brother, Ari." he said when he realized what was about to come.

"Uncle." Arianne said her voice pleading.

"No, you were not there when I handed him Elia's letter, you didn't see him react as a brother would. The questions he asked me, the reasons he gave me for why we'd support Jae, these were true and so no, I'll not listen to your wild speculations." he said as he moved to get up.

"Sit my love, there is more you must hear." Ellaria said.

He looked at Ellaria, at Daemon and finally at Arianne, his niece's expression one he had never seen before and one he wasn't sure about. Taking his seat he sat back and it took a few moments for anyone to speak, Ellaria finally deciding that it should be her.

"Did you know the Darkstar went to the Water Gardens?" Ellaria asked and he shook his head, his brother would never allow the man there.

"Jayne told me, she and the Darkstar had been fucking for a moon or so when he received an invitation to the Water Gardens, she said she saw it herself before he burned it." Arianne said.

"Ladybright is a fool, that she was fucking the Darkstar is evidence enough of that." he said and saw Arianne nod her head, though he hadn't meant it directed at his niece.

"She may be uncle, but she's not a liar." Arianne said "She told me this as we drank one night, she mourned him a little.".

"So he went to the Water Gardens, that doesn't mean anything." he said.

"No, on its own it doesn't, Arianne." Ellaria said looking to her niece.

"When I told father that I wished to visit Jae, to see him and Rhaenys, he welcomed it but he also suggested I seduce him, that I try to make him fall for me." Arianne said.

"He asked you this?".

"No uncle, not in so many words, you know what father is like, he made it clear though. I cared not as I wished to see Tyrion again, but...." Arianne said leaving the rest unsaid.

"So what, you think Doran did what? Tried to have Margaery Tyrell killed and used the Darkstar to do it?" Oberyn said laughing "Of all the ridiculous things.".

"Why isn't he here uncle? Why isn't my father here to speak to the bannermen, to call them to arms? Yes, I know you'll lead our armies and I'll rule here, but for this? You don't find it strange that father wouldn't wish to be here for this?" Arianne said.

"Enough, not everything is a conspiracy Ari, gods, you really think..enough I say." he said brushing off Ellaria's arm when he walked from the room.

He found no comfort in Ellaria's arms that night, no sleep either, not truly. Even when he closed his eyes they were filled with thoughts of his brother, of Elia and of Jae. He rode hard the next day to the Water Gardens, the banners had been called and soon the lords would make their choice, though he knew they'd follow him. Seeing the Water Gardens in front of him, he breathed deeply and rode in slowly, dismounting and finding his brother sitting by the pool.

"Oberyn?" Doran said surprised to see him.

"Brother." he said taking a seat.

"What brings you here Oberyn?".

"I've come for you brother, the lords are to arrive and they need to see their prince, our nephew has called for us and I'd have you send Dorne to war." he said smiling as he looked at his brother.

"I am unwell Oberyn, I cannot make the journey." Doran said.

"Surely for this brother, for Elia, for Aegon, for Rhaenys." he said his eyes on his brother all the time.

"Not even for them Oberyn, it pains me deeply that I cannot, truly, but no, not even for them." Doran said and Oberyn nodded and smiled.

"I understand brother, I'll ensure they leave knowing your heart." he said and Doran smiled as Oberyn patted him on his shoulder before turning and walking from the room.

The meeting that night was loud and boisterous and despite one or two lords asking about Doran's absence, the consensus was quick and easy to reach. They would ride and fight for a Son of Dorne, for the man who had helped avenge Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon. They would see the stag brought low and as they left to call their men, Oberyn found his mind troubled once more.

He didn't drink or celebrate with the others, instead sitting and playing cyvasse with Nymeria, his daughter making moves which caught even him by surprise. Though truthfully Oberyn was barely concentrating on the game and just looking at the board instead. After losing for the second time Nymeria called him out for his distraction and Oberyn refused the third game. He called for Arianne and Ellaria to meet with him and walked to the solar.

"Uncle?" Arianne asked.

"I do not know if what you say is true, by the gods I hope it's not, but we must prepare as if it is." Oberyn said.

"Oberyn?" Ellaria asked.

"Our children are to be taken from the Water Gardens, I want a force loyal only to us close by should they need to be used.".

"You mean to remove my father?" Arianne asked worriedly.

"I pray I won't need to, but he lied to me today, lied about Elia and I find myself questioning just how supportive of Jae he truly is. There is a reason he didn't wish to be here, one I cannot see, games like this are not where my talents lie. We should prepare to remove him if needed, place him under house arrest, and cut off contact with the world if it comes to that and hope it does not. Oberyn said.

"You think he did it don't you?" Arianne asked.

"I hope for his sake he did not, I'm a viper and I would make any who dared try to harm my love suffer greatly, imagine what a dragon would do Ari?".

He boarded the ship to Wyl the next morning, he and his daughters, Ellaria taking their youngest to Hellholt while Arianne had Ser Daemon gather up men they could trust. Oberyn had asked the knight to stay and he had reluctantly agreed despite wishing to stand by his side in the war to come. Though he had felt it best if he stayed with Arianne, not that she would be in any danger but so she'd have men loyal to her and not Doran close by.

Watching Sunspear fade from view he walked to his cabin and began to look over battle plans, the Stormlands was Roberts's greatest strength along with the Vale. Yet they'd never expect Dorne to attack and Oberyn felt confident their spears would cause them big problems. Looking at the map he wondered who among the Marcher Lords would turn their cloaks if any. House Selmy perhaps, House Dondarrion if Jae was right, the fight itself may not come for some time.

As he lay down in bed he tried not to think on Doran and yet found his mind refusing to go anywhere else. If he was right then he needed to speak to Jae, to speak to him before the truth outed, but if he was wrong then he was creating a problem where there was none. What to do wasn't going to be resolved this night and so he tried to sleep, images of Elia telling him that he knew the truth, that he knew what needed to be done, disturbing his dreams once more.

**Kings Landing 297 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

The last two days had felt like years as the truth and what it meant began to hit home. They had gone from a decent position with a high chance of winning to a terrible one and victory fading, all in a single raven's scroll. He'd even sent riders off after Petyr, hoping to catch him on the road before he arrived in the Reach. Not only was that avenue closed off to them now but traveling there was dangerous and he needed Petyr back here.

Robert had ranted and raved, broken things, he'd reached for wine only to throw it against the wall and he'd cried and blubbered like a newborn babe, all in the space of one night. The next morning though had been a shock to him, seeing him in the yard, the hammer being swung with more power and force than he'd seen it in years and Jon had welcomed that, his rage was needed if they were to keep their heads.

He hadn't been able to meet with Illyrio, yet, the sheer complexities of trying to find out what they now faced had taken up all of his time. The past two nights he'd spent looking over maps and working out figures and it had taken him until this morning to actually use his brain. Calling Gormon in after writing out the raven's scrolls and telling the man to ensure it was sent to everyone.

"_Everyone my lord?"._

"_Everyone." he said almost shouting._

Let the realm know the truth of this bastard and let Ned Stark's name be spoken for who he truly was, a usurping traitor who sought to place a bastard on the throne. A man with no honor who wished to use even the rape and murder of his sister to further his own ambitions. Lies all of it, he knew what had been said in the dragon's scroll to be true.

He knew it as he'd spent as much time searching it in his mind as he had trying to plan a way to keep his head. From the moment Ned had brought him into the Red Keep, how he'd not known then? Ned Stark fathering a bastard, gods what fools they'd all been. Why Jaime Lannister had taken him to squire and why he'd been able to do all he had? dragon supporters hidden in the shadows helping him no doubt. Even his animosity to Edmure and the words he spoke before their duel, all now making far more sense to Jon.

That he'd been played by a mere boy annoyed him until he saw it more clearly, it wasn't the boy who'd played him, it was those who held his strings. The Lannisters and the withered old cunt had found their own puppet king and he envied them their choice. Though soon they like he had would find out that puppets can be difficult to control. He sighed as he looked at the map once more and then he walked from the room, glad to be heading to a council meeting and wondering if Robert would attend.

"His grace?" he asked Ser Mandon when he saw him.

"Inside my lord." Mandon said and he walked in to find, Lomas and Robert sitting around the way too large table, Gormon no longer welcome in these meetings.

"Your grace." he said with a bow.

"Piss on that Jon, sit and tell me the worst." Robert asked.

"The Reach, Robert, we'll not bring them on board now." he said.

"I've offered to make the girl a fucking queen Jon." Robert shouted.

"A girl who already spends far too much time with.." he paused not knowing which name would cause Robert the least aggravation.

"The Fucking Dragonspawn, you're telling me they've been in on this together?" Robert said his face red.

"I believe so Robert, they were always close. It's the only thing that makes sense, that they'd promised her a throne before now.".

"I'll fucking grind them into the ground, every last fucking rose and then I'll piss all over their fucking bodies." Robert said.

"The North, Robert." he said and saw the look on Robert's face, that he knew was hard to take for his former foster son.

"I'll see him dead Jon, mark my words I'll see Ned Stark in the ground before I leave this world. I thought him a brother, fucking traitor, just as bad as his fucking whore of a sister." Robert said though his anger was quieter and lower now.

"Your grace, we have The North, the Reach and the West against us, if these reports from your brother are true, then the Lords of the Narrow Sea haven't answered his call and I'm hearing troubling whispers from the Riverlands." Lomas said.

"What about the Riverlands?" he asked worriedly.

"Some houses haven't risen my lord, some of the larger ones. I've even heard of houses displaying the dragon banner." Lomas said.

"I fucking told you we should have driven them into the ground, all of them, every fucking house which rose for those fuckers should have been removed, you preached leniency, see what it gets us, Jon, see what it fucking gets us. I'll be lenient no more, by the time I'm done the Rains of Castamere will be a fucking children's song." Robert said as he got up to leave.

"My lord there is one more thing, something most troubling." Lomas said and Robert stopped his rant and looked to the master of whisperers.

"Well out with it then." Robert said.

"I've been hearing whispers about the Master of Coin, disturbing whispers that at first, I put down to just malicious gossip, but, I..I can no longer. I've been looking into him, my lord."

"Petyr, Petyr is a good man and true, you have no right to look into him Lomas." he said angrily.

"My lord, my purview is anything that affects the crown and this affects the crown, it makes Lord Baelish untrustworthy my lord, it calls into question everything he may do." Lomas said.

"What the fuck did Littlefinger do?" Robert said half angry and half curious.

"He's been sleeping with Lady Lysa your grace, he claims the babe is his own." Lomas said.

"Lies, fucking lies, I'd have noticed if my wife was…." he said as Robert laughed.

"Aye, just like I did, face it Jon you never cared for her and how much time did you actually spend with her?" Robert said still smirking.

"This is a lie, there's no truth to this." he said shaking his head.

"There are letters my lord, and..ehmm there's a song being sung in taverns." Lomas said and Robert looked at the master of whisperers.

"A song?".

"The Mockingbird who fooled a Falcon." Lomas said.

"I'll fucking gut them both, both of them." he said storming from the room.

He found her sitting in their chambers breastfeeding Robert and he saw it clearly then, this was not his son, this could not be his son. That she never noticed his anger only proved what the king had said, not only did he not care for her but Lysa clearly didn't care for him either.

"Guards, arrest her." he shouted and his men came rushing in, grabbing Lysa and dragging Robert from her arms.

"Jon?".

"Petyr, I fucking know about you and Petyr." he shouted and her eyes told him the truth.

"Jon, please...Robin..".

"Throw the two of them in the fucking cells, make sure to put them in different ones." he said taking some satisfaction in hearing his wives screams as they were dragged from the room.

He walked over and poured himself a drink and hoped that the men he sent to bring Petyr back found him, he needed him found as he'd now discovered one man he wished to kill even more than Jon Snow.

**Dragonstone 297 AC.**

**Stannis.**

He had waited as long as he could and the bannermen had not come and then the ravens came, seeing the seal he knew he was fucked and Dragonstone was no longer safe for him and his family. So he called Davos in and they began to plan what he needed to do, organizing his guard and making the Fury ready. Walking around the keep and making sure that all the things he actually cared for were packed and ready to go.

He tried not to dwell on the fact he was leaving Dragonstone with his tail between his legs, that he was joining his brother in a fight that not only did he fear they would not win, but the reasons for starting weren't ones he agreed with. Instead, it was as always duty that came first, the fleet would sail to King's Landing ready to be used how the king wished, he and his family too would head there, though it was Storm's End he wished to send them to.

"_You are sure my lord, I could take them to Storm's End if you wish?" Davos asked._

"_No Ser Davos, I need to see them safe myself and I must go to King's Landing, the Fury will set out with the household and with mummers while Selyse, Shireen and I will travel on the Black Betha with you."._

"_You really think the Lords of the Narrow Sea will try to take you?" Davos asked._

"_A Dragon comes for us all Davos, those who follow will seek to fly too." he said and Davos nodded and turned to leave him alone with his thoughts._

Knowing they were coming and that Robert would need him, as much as he'd have needed the men he'd bring, Stannis vowed he wouldn't be besieged again. He was his brother's heir and there was no place for him to hide. Robert had seen to that and he knew that when this war was done, he'd be alive or he and all his family would be no more. Standing in the Chamber of the Painted Table he looked down at the map and began to see battles play out.

The Reach, The West, The North, the Lords of the Narrow Sea, loyalists houses and Robert's Rage, all of it combining to put them at a huge disadvantage. Stannis though knew one thing, men wouldn't win this war, commanders would, he'd faced greater odds and seen victory before. The Iron Fleet had ruled the seas and he'd beaten them, not because he had more ships but because he had the will to see it done.

"May my will not fail me in the days to come." he said as he tumbled the Stag over to its side, Dragonstone would belong to the dragons once more.

He ate that night and actually enjoyed his food, Shireen was excited to be leaving even though she loved Dragonstone, excited to be traveling to King's Landing and to do so on Davos's ship. It shamed him somewhat that it would be the first time he'd brought her there, the first time he'd brought her anywhere truth be told. Still, he enjoyed seeing her this way, even reaching out to touch her hand and trying to smile at her and his wife.

"We leave under cover of night, before the dawn." he said and Selyse and Shireen both nodded.

"To King's Landing father?" Shireen asked.

"Aye, to King's Landing." he said.

The Fury and the rest of their ships left early that night, Stannis, Shireen and Selyse being smuggled out into a small hut where they waited. Three knocks came to the door and he opened it to see Ser Davos standing there waiting and they hurried to the beach, the rowboat quickly taking them to the Black Betha. Quicker even than the Fury the Black Betha took sail and by the time they woke, Dragonstone was far behind them.

"My lord." Davos said handing him the Myrish Eye and he looked to see the ships on Driftmark and knew he'd managed to leave in time.

"A Lannister ship?" he said handing the far eye back to Davos.

"Aye, it seems you were right my lord." Davos said though Stannis took no comfort in it.

"Aye." he said walking away.

He spent the next few days looking over maps, writing down figures and wondering whether there was any point to anything he was doing. Best case they were down two to one and worst didn't bear thinking of. Their only hope would be to force the attack where they wished it to be and he didn't know if he could do that, or if that was even possible.

When they saw King's Landing in the distance he welcomed the sight though he didn't look forward to being berated by his brother, not that this one would go how Robert imagined, Stannis having his own words for his brother. Arriving at the Red Keep he made sure Selyse and Shireen were settled before heading to speak to his brother, finding him Jon Arryn, Lomas, and to his surprise Renly all waiting for him.

"Ran away did you brother, that's not like you." Robert said mockingly.

"I figured for the war to come it'd be better if I were by your side then stuck besieged in my keep." he said.

"They rose against you?" Jon asked not needing to say who.

"They were about to." he said before turning to Robert "Gods what were you thinking, all of them Robert, have you heard what people are calling it Robert's Rage, you've turned half the realm against us and that's not counting the ones the Dragon has on his side.".

"Fuck them all, they think that was rage, they'll soon see fucking rage." Robert said.

"What are our plans?".

"You're to go to Storms End, Renly has called the banners and they rally, Ser Eldon holds command for now but they need a Baratheon to lead them and lead them you will brother." Robert said.

"What of you?" he asked Renly, his tone sharp.

"I'm to rule brother, to hold King's Landing in our brother's name." Renly said with a smile.

"Robert?".

"I march, Jon and I march, Jon heads to meet the Knights of the Vale and I and the Crownland banners travel to Duskendale." Robert said confusing him.

"Duskendale?"

"The Golden Company are to land there, you think the Dragonspawn the only one with surprises up his sleeve." Robert said laughing.

"The Seas Robert?" he asked and was surprised when Robert didn't stop laughing "Jon?" he asked turning to the falcon lord.

"We've sent an offer to the Greyjoys, reave to your hearts content, for the royal fleet is stood down." Jon said and Stannis shook his head and looked at his brother in disgust.

They ate as a family that night, well as close to a family as they ever were, Robert was charming and had Shireen laughing while Renly sat with that annoying smirk of his on his face. He noticed that his brother didn't drink and ate sparingly and then looking more closely at him, he noticed that he'd lost some weight. He seemed firmer to him and it was something he saw more clearly at sparring the next day.

"He's been doing this a lot?" he asked Lomas.

"Each day my lord, each day." Lomas said.

He and most of the fleet set out for Storm's End the next day, Shireen and Selyse by his side. His daughter had hoped to see more of the city but Stannis wouldn't leave her in Renly's care. Storm's End had survived he dragons once before and Renly said the stores could last two years, surely it'd be done by then he thought. Though as they sailed and he looked at his daughter, he couldn't help but feel that once again he was on the wrong side and he worried if this time he'd pay for it.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Illyrio.**

There had been rare moments of panic in Illyrio's life, when Serra fell ill he had panicked and though there was nothing he could have done to save her, he still blamed not being clear in what he wished done as being a factor in her death. When Varys's reports had stopped coming, he had panicked briefly only to be able to right himself quickly. The letter from Jon Connington about Aegon had perhaps been his worst ever, until now that was.

How had this happened? How had he not been aware of this? Had Varys kept it from him? How? The questions all fought each other in his head, no sooner had one popped up than another took its place. Each of them leaving with either no answer or with the lack of a decent one. He had met the boy and he was as far from a Targaryen as you could possibly be, in looks not in blood a voice in his head said and he tried to ignore it.

To say this fucked up his plans was an understatement and when the panic receded, it was soon replaced by anger. Though soon that too had gone and worry was in its place, he didn't know what to do, that much was clear, he had no idea what he could do. So he did what he usually did when he couldn't make his mind up, he ate and he ate a lot. Gorging himself on many dishes and then burying himself in as many of his slaves as he could, all trying to clear his troubled mind.

"Magister, another note form Lord Arryn." one of the servants said.

"Fine, tell Afoadar , I wish to see him." he said dressing and reading the note, another request for a meeting and he knew he'd have to answer that one soon.

"You wished to see me Magister." Afoadar said sitting down.

"I did, I have a job for you, I need you to take ship to Braavos, you're to pay a visit to the House of Black and White." he said and saw the men pale.

"Magister?".

"Hand them this note, two million you can go to two million if they'll see it done." he said and Afoadar nodded.

He wondered if the amount was enough, to kill a man, yes, to kill a dragon he didn't know. The House of Black and White was quite particular in which jobs they accepted and their costs reflected that. The Golden Company couldn't be turned back, he knew that, as much as he may have wished to stop them, they were coming and the war would happen. That it was a far different war than he imagined couldn't be helped, the outcome was all that mattered.

Later that day he met with Jon Arryn and the king and while it annoyed him, it did present an opportunity and so he went with it. Even accepting the lies they told him about the odds they'd face, the North would never rise against them Robert said, the Reach would come on board Jon added. Did they really think him this foolish he wondered? Had he not seen the boy with the rose, had he not crowned her queen once already.

As for the North, Illyrio had spent his whole life planning to make his son king, was spending his entire fortune to see Aegon crowned. Varys had been his best friend and yet Illyrio would have taken his knife and plunged it into the man's chest, if it needed to be done to see Aegon get his birthright. The North would rise for Jon Snow, for Jaehaerys Targaryen, he thought as he spat.

"Magister, are you sure about this?" his steward said and he nodded as the man readied his things.

"I am, we must travel with the king." he said.

"As you say Magister, all will be ready within a day."

"Good.".

He walked to the window and looked over the Manse's gardens once more, he had intended to make this his base until Aegon took the throne, to sit here and wait for his son to come. The world Aegon was arriving to had changed so dramatically though that he had no choice but to change his plans. The Golden Company's orders, the king wishing to see them, the truth of who the king actually had on his side. He needed to be there to do what needed to be done himself and he felt a little shudder down his spine at the thoughts.

Illyrio had planned this war out, planned to put his black dragon on the throne, and had thought he'd taken care of the red ones. Only to find that he wasn't the only one who had a hidden dragon ready to be revealed and as he looked out on the world beyond the window, he began to worry about that. Aegon's story was always going to be their biggest selling point, who he was, who they claimed him to be, a great story can move the world and they had the best of all.

Now though their story would seem like a poor imitation of another. That Jon Snow was known to the people of Westeros, that he'd made a name for himself already, only added to the problems. If he managed to tie up the houses that Illyrio feared he already had, then even more so. Who would come to their side? No one while the boy lived and so he had to die, be it on the field at Robert Baratheon's hands, which was doubtful enough. At Aegon's hands which would cause it's own problems unless the narrative was changed or at the hands of a faceless man, Jon Snow had to die.

"He will die." Illyrio said turning as he walked to his bedside table and picked up the box, Serra's hands inside it "He will die my love.".

**The Reach 297 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

He hated riding on a horse, hated it, far preferred to travel in comfort in a carriage or wheelhouse. The way the king had looked at him when he'd asked his man to ready his though made it clear that it would not be appreciated for him to dally. So instead of traveling in comfort like the civilized man he was, Petyr had been forced to travel like a savage.

Each night he had climbed down off his horse and had felt the pains and aches in his body, sleeping in the open didn't help either. This was not the life he was to live, soft sheets, and a feather bed with his love beside him that was what he was owed by this world. Settling down for the night he began to dream of her once more, just like he did each and every night. Blue eyes looking down on his as her hair moved from side to side, feeling every inch of himself inside her as she rode him, hearing her voice as she called out his name.

"My lord?" one of his guards said waking him from the pleasant dream.

"What, why are you waking me?" he asked angrily as he looked to the darkness of the night.

"My Lord, you sounded disturbed, you were calling for someone." the guard said.

"Someone? Did you hear a name?" he asked worriedly.

"No my lord.".

"I'm well, just a bad dream, don't wake me again." he said both angrily and relieved that he'd not given away too much of himself.

That was one of his biggest fears, that somehow in some way he'd give away too much of his desires, his true dreams. Luckily he was surrounded by stupid men who thought themselves masters of the game like Jon Arryn or drunks who cared not, like the king. Yet what he desired the most had been so close and had almost cost him everything, so happy had he been to see her that his mask had slipped and Lysa had noticed.

It had forced him to be careful, more than that it had forced him to hurt her and for that, he'd make sure Lysa would pay dearly. How he had not just grabbed her and ran straight to the Sept when she had all but asked him to marry her, was beyond him. Only that his instinct for survival had kicked in and he though overjoyed, he knew he couldn't do what his heart so longed for, not yet.

"_I've seen how you look at her, just like you did when we were children." Lysa said as she combed her hair._

"_She is a friend and yes I'll admit when I was a boy I had a silly crush on her, but I'm a man now Lysa and I have a man's needs, it's you who I need, who I've always truly wanted." he said kissing her cheek and trying not to let the smile on her face annoy him more than it already did._

"_Good, because I'll not share you Petyr, not with her, not with anyone." she said looking to him, though her look was one which took him aback._

"_Nor I you my love." he said and was happy to see the smile return, though not the face it was on._

It had forced him to be careful, to think out each move, and to realize that he couldn't hide how he felt from Lysa, she watched him far too closely. So he'd tried not to be near Cat, he'd hidden from her like a scared little boy and it had taken a toll on his heart. To be denied that which was owed to you was nothing new to him but to have the chance of it, to be able to reach out and touch it but not, that had been hard. Only made harder by the offer she had made him and he hoped that soon he could do as his heart desired.

Breaking their fast they mounted up and he felt the pain in his arse as he moved on the saddle. Just riding for a few hours made him almost ready to collapse and so when he saw the village up ahead he cared not about the hurried nature of his mission, they would stop here and he'd sleep in a bed tonight. After having a warm bath which relieved his weary bones, he and his guards walked down to eat in the tavern, finding the place full and the meal to be a good one.

"You've very full this night?" one of his guards said to a serving girl.

"Aye, we're celebrating." the girl said as Petyr tuned her out.

"Celebrating, I like to celebrate." the guard said smiling at the girl who smiled back at him.

"Well, you'll enjoy the night here then, the dragons are back." the girl said walking away and Petyr shook his head thinking he'd misheard it.

When the bard came though he found out he hadn't as the songs began to play, The Hidden Dragon began to be sung and as the room cheered, Petyr listened in horror. More so when the next song started, hoping his ears deceived him as the bard called this one The Greedy Falcon and The Rutting Stag. The words of each made it clear what happened and yet Petyr had to be certain. So he invited the bard to sit with them and bought the man a drink.

"Interesting songs, I've not heard them before?" Petyr said and the man nodded.

"Aye, they're new to me too, a man cam in t'other night and began to sing them, then he told us all the tale. Word came soon after that the banners are rising for the hidden dragon." the bard said swallowing his ale.

"The tale?" he asked as he ordered the man another drink.

He rode hard that night though his direction had changed and even sore as he was, he rose early and rode hard the next day too. By the time he reached Tumbleton, it was clear he had been right to do so. The Dragon banner waved high above House Footly's seat and only for the fact that he wished to know more, he'd have ridden past. Instead, though they rode into the village and into the nearest tavern, his men enjoying the drink and food, and Petyr listening to the talk around him.

The songs were the same and he knew then how much trouble they were in, Jon Snow wasn't a bastard wolf, not a deep dark stain that had shamed his beloved. He was a dragon and this dragon was readying for war. As he sat there his mind raced as he worked it out, The West he had, the Reach too more than likely, the marriage he could offer far more attractive than the one Petyr had been bringing them. The North too would rise for Jon Snow, which left them with what?.

The Riverlands would split and he cursed himself for his part in that, the Vale would rise for Robert as would the Stormlord's. With the Golden Company, it gave them a chance but he cared not for the odds. He drummed his fingers on the table as he tried to figure out the best advantage for him here, he could turn his cloak but what did he have to offer? Nothing which was why he'd turned back, knowing that Olenna would have seen him lose his head if he brought nothing to the table. As he was thinking he heard it and it caused him to panic, to actually for the first time since he stood facing Brandon Stark, panic and almost wet himself.

"What's that song?" he said his voice almost screeching.

"Oh that, The Mockingbird who fooled a Falcon." the girl said laughing as she danced away.

He sat there and listened and knew just how fucked he was, he couldn't go West if he did Olenna would have his head. East now was out of the question too, Jon Arryn must know the truth by now if they were singing it so openly, what to do? Where to go? How to keep his head?. The thoughts were jumbled and he needed to be elsewhere. Paying the coin and telling his guards to mount up, he rode slowly from the town, the cool night breeze and the quiet giving him time to think.

"My lord?" one of his guards said after they'd gone a mile or two at walking pace.

"We head for Riverrun." he said as he turned his horse North, the plan clear in his head now and he only hoped she'd not heard the mockingbird tale yet, that he could frame it his way first.

**Casterly Rock 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Bringing the Western Lords on board had been easy and yet not, the initial excitement over declaring for him had soon developed into questions of what they would face, who their allies would be, and what their battle plans were. Speaking to Jaime and Tyrion he knew also that he had things to do that couldn't be put off any longer. With the addition of Loras and the wearing of the white cloaks, he now had a true Kingsguard, and as Jaime said it needed a Lord Commander.

At one point that would have been Jaime though he was far happier that he was in the role he was in now, he had needed his advice more and more the past few days. Tyrion too had become more involved and had brought up things that he'd not even thought of and Jae knew they too needed to be handled. This though would be his first official act as king and as he sat in his solar, Jaime having insisted he needed one, he waited for the man to come in.

"Ser Barristan, please sit." he said when Barristan walked in the door.

"Your grace." Barristan said and yet didn't take a seat making Jae smirk.

"Please Ser, humor me." he said and the Bold smiled as he took his seat.

"You wished to see me, your grace." Barristan said.

"I did Ser, I've had a Kingsguard by my side for almost nine years Ser, Lord Jaime, Jors, Walder, Arthur, yourself and now Loras. I even had one who paid the ultimate price, Ser Alyrs." he said his voice soft as he thought back on his first protector.

"Aye, Ser Jors speaks of him often your grace.".

"He was a good man Ser, good and true and I miss him greatly. As I said I've had a Kingsguard since the moment Lord Jaime took me from Winterfell. To some, I've been a king from that moment but there is a difference between then and now." he said looking to the knight.

"Now you must act a king." Barristan said and Jae nodded.

"Ser Barristan, I would name you Lord Commander of my Kingsguard." Jae said standing up which Barristan did almost immediately.

"Your Grace, Ser Arthur?" Barristan said.

"Even were it not your rightful place Ser Barristan based on your service, it's the place that Ser Arthur feels best suited to you, you are my choice Ser, do you accept?".

"With great honor and humility, my king." Barristan said.

"From now on I'll leave all matters regarding the Kingsguard to you Ser, there in time will be changes but they'll be discussed between us, go, I believe your brothers await you." he said and Barristan turned and looked back at him as if to say something before turning back and leaving the room.

Later that day he walked to his first war meeting and he could tell the Lords wondered why it was being held in the vaults. The room they'd cleared was large and it had needed to be as most of the Lords of the West had come and he intended to tell them many truths this day. Behind him, Ser Arthur and Ser Jors walked, Ser Barristan waiting inside the room along with Jaime and Tyrion.

"My lords, please sit we've much to discuss." he said as he walked into the room, looking around to see Lord Brax and then Lord Crakehall looking to him eagerly.

"Your grace." Jaime said and Jae tried not to chuckle, barely anyone called him his name in public anymore.

"My lords, before we begin to discuss direct battle plans, my Hand has an announcement to make about the makeup of our war council." he said and Jaime stood up.

"Lord Tytos Brax, Lord Roland Crakehall, Lord Damon Marbrand and myself, his grace and Ser Barristan Selmy the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard will make up the war council, others will be invited to learn of our plans also." Jaime said and he watched as the lords seemed relatively pleased by this, other than one or two who were a little put-out.

"My lords, my uncle has called his banners and the North has risen, House Tyrell has called its banners and the Reach has risen. The Lords of the Narrow Sea have called their banners and they too have risen and I've now received word from Prince Oberyn, Dorne has risen for us also. We have houses in the Riverlands who've risen to my banner my lords, now we rise to meet with our allies and to strike down our enemies." he said and he could see the surprise on some faces, Lord Marbrand the one to raise the question.

"Dorne your grace?".

"My brother and sister were of Dorne my lord and their mother named me as her son, Prince Oberyn, Prince Doran are my kin and I consider them my uncles and they likewise me their nephew. Dorne rises to see their kin on the throne." he said and the lord nodded.

"Can we be sure of the Reach your grace?" Lord Banefort said.

"Lady Margaery is to be my wife my lord, House Tyrell has sworn to my side as has House Tarly, the Reach rises for us." he said and the lord and some others seemed pleased enough by that.

"My lords, my nephew, and I bid you join us, there is something you should see." Tyrion said and they moved towards the doors, the lords reluctantly following them and speaking to each other as they walked out onto the beach.

"My Lords of the West, by sea we have the advantage, by land we have the numbers and by air we have…." he paused as Rhaenix and Lygaron came into view the two dragons flying over the Lords, some of who ducked and hit the ground.

"Dragons." Tyrion added smiling.

They sat in the meeting that evening looking over the maps, Lord Brax, Lord Crakehall, Lord Marbrand, Arthur ostensibly as his guard though Jae wished him there and Barristan as a member of the council. Jaime, Tyrion, Kevan, and Gerion who'd arrived that day, all sat around the table and Jaime had told him that as king he had to be the one to lay out their plans.

"My lords, the Riverlands is where this war will be fought, just as it always is. The Lords of the Vale and the Riverlands forces that are loyal to House Tully and the usurper's own forces, will all try to march and join up and we must see it doesn't happen, just as they will try and do the same with us." he said.

Looking around the table he watched as Roland looked to the Golden Tooth and as Tytos did the same.

"We will rally our allies in the Riverlands and take the roads, here, here and here, he said pointing to the map."

"Walder Frey?" Damon asked.

"Will do what he always does, nothing, and then he'll try to wring the highest price he can for it." he said to laughs.

"The Reach will be joined by the Dornish army and move to the Stormlands, without them Robert is even worse off than he already is. If we can also stop the Knights of the Vale from joining then we have them where we wish.".

"Why not just fly the dragons, your grace, we all know what happened in the field of fire, a sitting army is no match for a dragon." Tytos said.

"The dragons are the Hammer my lord, but men are the Anvil that the armies will be broken on. I can use the dragons and I will but they won't win us this war, they'll just make sure we don't lose." he said to nods.

"You will use them though?" Damon asked.

"As sparingly as I can my lord, I don't wish to be remembered as a man who burned men to death, one of those in my family is enough for many lifetimes. If needs must though and I am forced to use them to their full strengths then I will, but I believe this works better. We'll break them together and fear of the dragons can perhaps be just as effective as their flames themselves." he said and saw Barristan look to Jaime and nod.

"I think we're done for now my lords, let's rest, we ride soon." Jaime said and the lords left, Loras and Jors walking into the room as Jae sat down.

"You did that well." Gerion said.

"That was easy my lord, the hard part comes next, now I have to go and tell Joy I'm leaving." he said to a laugh from Gerion.

"Jae, Riverrun, I want to lead our forces against it." Gerion said when they stopped.

"My lord?".

"I have my reasons, will you give me this command?" Gerion asked and Jae looked to Jaime who nodded.

"You have it, take Lord Crakehall and Ser Addam with you." he said and Gerion smiled as he stood up "Gerion, take no chances and take a damn bird." he said to more laughs.

"Now, what else have we to do here this night." Tyrion said and Jae took out the piece of paper and handed it to his uncle.

"Your legitimization papers uncle, Tyrion Targaryen, prince of the seven kingdoms. It has a nice ring to it don't you think." he said and saw the look Tyrion gave him, happy and yet a little sad that he was no longer a Lannister by name "Remember Tyrion, a dragon, and a lion." he said and saw his uncle relax as he took out the next piece of paper.

"My will." he said and heard Loras gasp "Don't worry, I've no intent of dying, I've far too much work to do for that." he said as Loras relaxed.

"Daenerys." Tyrion said and he nodded.

"I'd name you uncle, truly, I care not for what people would say, bastard or trueborn is just a load of horseshit. You are my uncle, my blood, and I'd name you, but what was done to Rhaenyra was wrong and done by men who thought a woman couldn't lead. All of us in this room know the strength of the women in our lives, Dany is heir by right of blood and that she's a woman makes no difference." he said and saw the nods.

After the meeting, he walked from the room and out onto the beach, Loras and Walder beside him. Jors would guard his uncle and would be joined by Ser Richard Horpe if he wished to keep his cloak. Barristan having come to speak to him about the man and Jae having no need of convincing, what he and Ser Arys had done was proof enough of his worth.

Tyrion had laughed when he suggested Bronn, saying not only was he not suited to the ideals of the Kingsguard but there was no way in the seven hells he'd stick to the chastity vow. He had known that and it hadn't been a true suggestion, more one based on him knowing how comfortable around Bronn his uncle was and how capable the man himself could be. Dorne having shown that in spades he thought as he watched his sister and son dip down into the water.

"They are in a playful mood tonight." Loras said from behind him.

"They know they'll be flying soon, as will I." he said.

"You're really taking to the sky?" Loras asked.

"I need to fly Loras, North, to the Reach and this." he said holding up the note.

"Can she take two, my king?" Loras asked and he turned to look at him.

"You wish to come?" he asked and his friend nodded "Satin?".

"We won't be going right away will we?" Loras asked and Jae chuckled.

He spent the night with his sister as he had most nights, Rhaenix worried and excited to be taking their throne back. Though it was the note he held in his hand that had her speaking animatedly to him that night.

"We would play on the cliffs, Jae, father, mother and I, they'd let me run and then they'd hold me as we looked out onto the sea." she said softly.

"I've seen it in our dreams Rhae, seen it from afar, to see it for true, gods." he said.

"It is our home, where we belong Jae, more so than King's Landing, or Winterfell or Casterly Rock. Dragonstone is our home and I wish to see our banner fly over it once more, to share it with my brother." she said and he leaned in against her.

"And him?" he said softly looking to Lygaron who slept beside them.

"He wants it too, though lesser, not the same as you or I." she said and he nodded at that.

The next couple of days were hard, letting Tommen know about his mother and then that he'd have to leave for a little while. Jae telling him that he needed to stay and see his sister and finally telling him the truth about his father, all of it taking a lot out of the boy. When he had come to him and they'd spoken about his own mother, when he had Tyrion speak about Joanna, it seemed to have some effect. Though it was telling him that he'd march with the army and they'd meet up soon which had the most.

All those conversations though paled into comparison with how nervous he felt about this one, walking into the room and seeing her sitting combing her hair and being almost in awe at how much she'd grown. In the last year, she'd grown taller and was now almost of a height with Sansa, and the little girl he remembered was almost a distant memory. Until she looked at him, or she smiled, and then she was his Joy once more.

"You're leaving." she said and he nodded as he sat down on the bed.

"Aye, I must." he said as she turned to look at him through the looking glass rather than directly.

"Must you." she said almost angrily.

"All my life has been leading to this Joy, my mother, my father, my sister and brother, their mother, this is for them. It's for my grandfather and uncles, my grandmother, for all they've taken from me." he said.

"I don't want you to go." she said softly.

"I know. Joy, sit with me, please." he said and it took a moment for her to get up and walk over to him, but soon she was sitting on the bed beside him.

He reached out and took her hand in his raising it to his lips and kissing it. Feeling her lean into him, he put his arm around her shoulder and sat there for a moment, trying to come up with the words to say.

"When I first came here, I was excited you know, a new place, a different start, training with Jaime, and meeting everyone. But I was alone, too, everyone made me welcome but I'd left my family behind and I was alone. Then one day, not long after arriving I met a little girl and I wasn't alone anymore, I've never been alone since that day Joy, since the day I met you." he said.

She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tightly, she didn't cry and that she was able to not, while he felt his own eyes well up, showed just how much she'd grown.

"You are my little sister, now and always, my princess, and I swear it on the old gods and the new, I'll return and you and I will ride Apples and Winter, we'll have many Yentures to come Joy, do you believe me?" he asked.

"I believe you." she said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Yoy." he said making her smile a little.

"Love you Yon." she said back as he hugged her once more.

The next morning he rode to Gendry and collected his armor, looking at it he had been overwhelmed at just how right he made it. It was his father's armor reborn, though the Valyrian steel was something he wished his father had been able to wear. Thanking the boy and riding back he found himself not looking forward to the dinner that night. Gerion had already set off and soon the rest of the army would be doing likewise, Tyrion leaving with Lygaron to ride with one half while Jaime left with the other.

He said his goodbyes that night as he intended to leave early the next morning, Dacey hugging him and he felt the bump in her stomach, the pregnancy far more pronounced now and he cursed the timing of this war. Genna almost had him in tears once more as did Ashara, Cregan having left with Gerion and Dusk. He looked to Brienne and Satin, he'd given Loras the last few nights off so he could spend time with his love and Brienne would be riding with Walder and Barristan at Jaime's side.

Others he'd see sooner rather than later, Willem was squired now to Ser Barristan and Walder to Ser Jors. Far too many people he cared about though would be marching to war and he tried not to think of it as he looked them over. His eyes going to his little sister and he smiled to see her keep a hold of her emotions, the not so little girl doing a far better job of it than he was once more. After a troubled night's sleep, he woke the next morning and readied to leave, only for Jaime to be waiting for him and dragging him to a spar.

"I win." Jaime said taking their match five to three.

"One day Jaime, one day." he said with a smile which Jaime returned.

"I'll see you when?" Jaime asked.

"I've to fly North and then to the Reach and then on to Dragonstone. A moon at most, I'll not stay away long." he said as Jaime handed him the water.

"See that you don't, the Golden Tooth?" Jaime asked.

"The Golden Tooth." he said before he put the mug down "Jaime, I…".

"Be safe my king, be safe.".

"You too Jaime." he said and was surprised by the embrace that Jaime caught him in, though he was glad of it.

"Remember the birds Jaime." he said and Jaime chuckled.

"Aye, now go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back.".

He turned to walk away, stopped, and went to turn back to tell him all he meant to him, to speak to him and let him know and he couldn't find the words, there was too many and yet he couldn't find them all. Deciding on the simplest in the end.

"Jaime, you're the father I choose, always." he said and saw the nod from Jaime, the words not needing to be spoken back as he turned and walked away.

Tyrion stood on the beach and he told him to use Lygaron only if he must, his uncle was ready for the war to come and even more so for the marriage to come after it. As he looked at Satin and Loras saying their goodbyes he turned to Barristan and whispered in his ear. Before watching as Arthur and then Loras climbed up on Rhaenix's back, the saddle allowing them both to sit a little more comfortably.

"Ghost to me." he said as he walked to where Lygaron was standing, telling his son he'd see him soon and then turning to climb onto Rhaenix's back.

He tried not to laugh as Ghost made all of them look like uncoordinated when the wolf ran and climbed up before sitting down on the fur in front of the saddle. Once he was sure everyone was comfortable, he closed his eyes and took a moment before opening them again.

"Sōvegon Rhaenix." he said as the dragon took to the sky, the war for the throne finally at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next As the Northern Armies march, the Blackfish has a decision to make, In Riverrun Cat and Edmure try and make sense of the new world they’ve found themselves in and Jae’s allies get a welcome surprise as their introduced to his secret weapon. The first skirmishes begin as the battle lines are drawn and we see if plans survive the first contact with the enemy.


	111. The Dragon is Revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at the Blackfish and Jae lands in Winterfell to speak to the Northern Lords before flying to the Reach. In Riverrun Cat and Edmure plan a way out of thier predicatament and as Jae's allies meet his secret weapon, the first skirmishes of the war take place.

**Winterfell 297 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

He had been called into Ned's solar not long after arriving at Winterfell and handed a letter that had been written by Cat. Reading it he was surprised to see his niece had basically given her blessing for Ned to marry again, sure she hadn't explicitly said so, but it was clear from her words that she meant that. Handing the letter back he looked to his goodnephew or was that former goodnephew.

"This changes things between me and your family Brynden but I hope not between us?" Ned said looking back at him, his eyes focussed on his face.

"I cannot say I'm not a little saddened by this Ned, but my niece has made her choice and I see it as no fault of yours.".

"I thank you for that Brynden. I feel though it's time we had a conversation that's long overdue." Ned said and Brynden wondered where he was going with this.

"Very well.".

"Cat, Brynden, she and your nephew, I believe you know what they tried to do." Ned said and then raised his hand when Brynden went to interrupt "I Know Brynden that you were not a part of nor played any role in any of it whatsoever.".

"They are my kin, Ned, Aye I know." he said embarrassed not at his admission but at what they'd done.

"I suspected it with Cat, gods I didn't wish to but I suspected it all the same. She and Petyr Baelish had shared letters, the things he said to her regarding Jon. Whether she'd always have hated the boy anyway or not. Those letters only helped fuel that hatred." Ned said and Brynden thought about asking to see the letters but thought better of it.

"I never knew they'd kept in touch." he said and Ned snorted.

"Would that were all it was. Each time we'd hear of what Jon did, what he accomplished, things would get worse between Cat and I. My not wishing to punish the lad for what she saw as him trying to make a name for himself in order that he could take Winterfell. At first, that was it and whether it was just this fear or her hatred of the boy, I can't be certain. Only that it festered Brynden and I couldn't cut the wound out." Ned said sadly.

"Aye, she sent me letters in the Vale, demanded I do something about the lad. I'd seen him but the once in Lannisport and that boy would never take Winterfell, he'd never try." Brynden said and saw the soft smile on Ned's face.

"Aye. When he came back here, gods Brynden to see him with Sansa, Arya, even Robb, he showed me how far I'd let my family slip. He a boy of ten namedays showed me and Cat hated him even more for it. The fosterings was his idea, did you know?".

"I didn't." Brynden said.

"Aye they were, he even suggested taking Bran as his squire, though once again Cat saw danger where there was none. She argued with me on the fostering, about Bran, though I'm glad he's squiring with you." Ned said.

He watched as Ned grabbed a small mug and took some ice from it, placing it into larger mugs before he then poured ale over it and handed him one of the mugs. Brynden glad of the cool drink even this far North.

"That was his idea." Ned said smiling.

"Ice?" he asked.

"To use it for this, for storing food, we're shipping it around Westeros and off into Essos. Wintertown, Bear Island, White Harbor, most of my bannermen are benefiting because of Jon. You heard what he did with his winnings in King's Landing?" Ned asked.

"No.".

"He gave them up to feed the poor Brynden, convinced the Tyrell's to match it. I've spoken to some of those who've come North from Flea Bottom, you should listen to what they say of him." Ned said his pride clear.

"He's a good lad Ned." he said.

"Then why did your niece and nephew try to have him killed." Ned said angrily slamming his hand on the table.

"I don't know Ned, I only found out after and even then I couldn't be certain. So I warned them and well…".

"Aye, forgive me Brynden, I…".

"There's nothing to forgive.".

"There's more I need to speak to you on but now is not the time, Brynden. Things are going to change, you need to be aware of this." Ned said.

After he left he got an ominous feeling about the last words Ned had spoken and found himself in the Sept in Wintertown praying for the first time in many years.

The lad himself arrived surprisingly for the wedding and Brynden watched as he spent time with his family, with the Tyrell girl and how happy he seemed at the wedding itself. When Bran asked him to stay a while longer he did and they were in the process of getting ready to actually leave when things changed dramatically. First Ned came to see him once more, this time basically to tell him that Bran couldn't leave with him and that if he wished he could stay with him.

"Why Ned?" he asked.

"I need my son here, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and it falls to Bran." Ned said.

"So this isn't about me?" he asked worried that over time Ned had decided to take his grandnephew from him.

"You and I are on good terms Brynden, I hold you no more responsible for your family than I hold Jon for how they think of him. But things are about to change and I wish I could give you more, but stay, listen and we'll talk." Ned said.

"Very well.".

He did as he was asked and to say things were changing was an understatement of epic proportions. First came news from King's Landing, the king calling the banners and Brynden, if it hadn't been for Bran, would have mounted up and ridden off. The Knights of the Vale would ride and it was his place to ride by their side, to ride for his king. Yet he felt that he was the only one who felt that, as Ned didn't seem to be keen to rise for Robert and he wondered why that was.

"He killed the queen and her boy, claimed her an adulteress and the boy a bastard. Now apparently he seeks her other son and daughter's head and intends to march on Casterly Rock." he heard one of the guards say.

"He wishes us to rise against the West?" the other asked.

"He may wish it, I don't think he'll see it fulfilled." the first guard said.

"The white wolf." the other said and both men chuckled.

The white wolf? Jon Snow? Would they not rise against the west because he was a hostage? No Jaime Lannister doted on the lad by all accounts, thought him, family, he'd not make him a hostage. Then what? Was it that they were more allied with the West than Robert? Surely not? Ned Stark cared not for coin and Robert was as close to a brother to the man as could be. With Jon Arryn involved also, the North would have to rise for them, wouldn't they?.

He was pleased to see the banners called, feeling that he'd be able to ride with them to meet up with the Knights of the Vale. Though more and more news had come from King's Landing. Robert's Rage it was being called and Brynden was disgusted by what he heard. Beating a boy to death in front of his mother, killing servants and guards alike, putting their heads on spikes to show off what you'd done. He liked it not and it was clear that Ned Stark and some of the lords who'd arrived felt the same way too.

"Uncle Brynden." Bran called and he turned to look at the lad, ready to start their days sparring.

"You ready Bran." he asked and the boy nodded.

This at least allowed his mind some rest, made him feel somewhat content in the changed world he now found himself in. His charge was coming along well martially, and in his studies was diligent, apart from a brief time when he seemed distracted and upset. So much so that Brynden had gone to Ned and found out the reason why. He'd actually argued with the man over telling him, the idea of the boy knowing such things about his mother, not one he agreed with.

"_I'll keep no secrets from my children, none that are mine to tell anyway." Ned said cryptically._

"_You'll make him hate his mother." he said angrily._

"_I'd give him leave to make his own mind up but at least he'll know who she is Brynden, he'll know the truth of her."._

He'd not agreed with Ned but Bran had seemed to get over it and had even asked after his mother once or twice, so he accepted it and moved on. He began once again to concentrate on his own work with the boy. They were finishing their spar when Jory Cassel walked over, the man's usually smiling face replaced by a far more serious one.

"Lord Bran, I believe your father wishes to speak to you. Ser Brynden a word." Jory said and Bran looked to him and Brynden nodded to him allowing him to run off.

"Jory?".

"A meeting's been called for tonight Ser Brynden, Lord Stark has asked everyone to attend." Jory said.

"Everyone?" he asked.

"Aye, all the lords, their most trusted men, everyone." Jory said before walking away.

Standing in the Godswood later that night he wished these were his gods, that he could as he'd seen countless Northmen do, just come and kneel and pray to this damn tree. He'd seen the peace that came over them when they did so and they'd rise after prayer as if their worries were no more. For Brynden though he couldn't remove his worries, he couldn't even begin to.

Jon Snow was a lie and his family was fucked, that the lad may not be vengeful and cared for his siblings may be all that let them keep their heads. This war was a foregone conclusion, the forces against Robert were far too large. The North, West, Reach, the loyalist's houses and those who'd turn back to the dragons as soon as they knew Rhaegar's son lived. He could see it clearly and there was nothing to be done about it, something which filled him with anger and despair.

"You have questions." he heard Ned's voice from behind him, turning to see the man and the grey wolf that was almost always by his side.

"You could have told her Ned." he said bitterly.

"Could I? to what end, she hated him Brynden, nothing would have changed that. Given the letters she shared with Baelish she'd have told him and then what? Would he have kept it to himself or would Robert have marched here to take his life? Would he have sent assassins as he did after his family? Would he have come under false pretenses and I'd have had to watch as more of my family died because he couldn't face the truth." Ned said his voice soft but his anger clear.

"Had she known." Brynden said.

"Then she'd have loved him like he was her own and all would have been well. Do you think I've not thought that? That I've not been where you are?. The truth of the matter is she wouldn't have changed, instead of thinking him a bastard threat to our children, she'd have thought him a threat based on his blood. Only she'd have had a way to see him gone, Brynden, a way to see him dead. Tell me truly, do you think she'd have used it?".

He said nothing, looking instead at the white bark of the tree and shaking his head. Everything Ned said made sense and yet he felt his anger and annoyance rise, his worry for his kin, for his friends in the Vale.

"What will he do with them?".

"I don't know Brynden. Cat is his brothers mother, his sisters mother and Jaehaerys loves his family, he'll not see her dead. Edmure, I truly can't say though at best it'll be the Wall. Your House will end Brynden, the Tully name no more, though the line will live on with Bran as Lord of Riverrun." Ned said.

"Lord Paramount?" he asked and Ned shook his head.

"No.".

"What am I to do?" he asked his voice cracking.

"I cannot tell you only you know what's right for you. Bran will need you Brynden, he's the last hope for your blood if not your house, isn't that why you came here." Ned said turning to walk away.

His sleep was troubled that night, unsurprisingly, little things he'd seen and dismissed coming back to him now. He'd recognized it in Jon Snow, he knew that now, recognized the father in the son and yet not made the connection. As he sat up in the bed and dressed, he began to laugh. Ser Richard's words running through his head.

_"You fought on the wrong side once Brynden even now you don't know the truth of it. Family, Duty, Honor, all come into play, not just one." _

_"The Dragons will return, you should try to be sure to be on their good side when they do."_

_"I wish you good fortune in your travels Brynden, may the road you find be the right one."._

He broke his fast with his grandnephew and stood up, motioning to the boy to join him. Walking from the hall to the sparring yard. Once there he grabbed the swords and handed one to Bran, looking to the boy and noticing his nervous expression.

"Come Bran, we must practice, you're to be lord while your father is away and we won't have as much time to do this then." Brynden said.

"We?" Bran asked.

"Aye we, you think I'd leave you here all alone." he said with a chuckle.

"No." Bran said smiling now.

As the spar began Brynden to began to smile, Bran was his family, to prepare him for the life he had ahead of him was his duty and to raise him to be a true knight would redeem their honor.

**The North 297 AC.**

**Arthur.**

He tried not to laugh truly he did, but to find someone less comfortable on a dragon's back than himself was funny to him. So when they landed in the wide-open fields just south of the Neck, Arthur found himself laughing at how quickly Loras dismounted. His youngest brother now off stretching his legs while Arthur and the King shook their head as Ghost woke up. The wolf had actually slept through the flight and Arthur found himself a little jealous of him for it.

Looking at his king, Arthur was glad they'd not landed near the trident. He, Barristan, and Jaime had all found it hard to look at the armor Jae wore and not think of his father. The color, the rubies on the chest, that it was Valyrian steel was the only thing which marked it as not being Rhaegar's actual armor, though Jae explained that was the point.

"_Let him think me a specter from the past, let them believe my father has come again. It's in his name I seek justice, his and my mothers."._

"_Your family?"._

"_No, they deserve far more than justice Ser Arthur, they deserve far more than vengeance. For them, I intend to bring Robert and Jon Arryn a reckoning." Jae said determinedly._

After stretching their legs and drinking some water, they climbed back up on Rhaenix's back, Ghost once again putting them to shame with how easily he managed it. Within a heartbeat, they were flying once again and as they flew over the twins Jae pointed down, Arthur looking to see no assembly of men just as Jae had predicted. He smiled when they flew over Seagard and they saw the Three-Headed Dragon flying high, House Mallister having declared for the true king it seemed.

Soon Winterfell was in sight and Jae flew Rhaenix once again into the Wolfswood. Landing where they had before and while he, Loras and Ghost dismounted, Jae stayed a little longer before he did likewise. Walking to the dragon's head to speak to his sister and bid her farewell. The walk to the keep took only a few minutes and Loras asked Jae why he hadn't just landed there with the dragon.

"I need to let them know first, Loras, if they see her coming out of the sky it'll create a panic, let's save that for Robert." Jae said with a laugh and Arthur smirked as they reached the gate.

The banners had been called and answered and he looked to see them readying to march, though one by one men stopped to look as Jae walked by. His armor marked him out and though he held the helm in his hand, the crown he wore would leave no doubt it was not Jon Snow who'd arrived here today but Jaehaerys Targaryen. Yet in all of that, it was Ghost that most people focussed on, the white wolf adding to their number and looking like he was wearing his own white cloak to match his and Loras's.

"I've come to see my uncle, is he in the keep?" Jae asked one of the guards, Harwin he believed the man was named if he was right.

"He's in the Godswood with some of the other lords, your grace." the man said and Jae nodded.

Walking through the grounds he imagined how impressive a sight they made, Jae armored and crowned, Dark Sister on his hip with Ghost waling beside him at the other. Loras with his armor shined and glistening and his white cloak flowing behind him, Arthur with Dawn on his back pinning his white cloak down. People bowed and nodded and what had been a hive of activity when they entered, was now almost at a standstill and Arthur was glad to see the gates which led to the Godswood up ahead of them.

"Jon." a voice called out and both he and Loras turned to see the young boy running towards the king.

"Bran, I hoped to see you." Jae said smiling at his brother.

"Jon, father said, he said you're the king now, that you're Rhaegar's son, not his." Bran said when he reached his brother, Arthur watching as Jae took a knee to be at his brother's height.

"Aye, I wished to tell you myself Bran, truly, I just never got the time I hoped for." Jae said sadly.

"Does this mean….are you not my brother now?" Bran said his voice barely a whisper.

"Do you wish me to be your brother?" Jae asked and the boy nodded vigorously "Then I'm your brother, now and always.".

He watched as the two embraced each other for a moment or two, Jae whispering something in Bran's ear and the boy running off to where an older man stood. Arthur finding the way he looked at the king troublesome until Jae explained it as they moved closer to the gate.

"The Blackfish, my brother's squiring for him." Jae said.

"Do you think him a danger?" Loras asked.

"He's an honorable man." Jae said and Arthur nodded as they walked into the Godswood itself.

He didn't really have too many dealings with the Blackfish, the man had been a bit older than him and more a friend of Barristan's than his. But he was an honorable man and while he'd no doubt take issue with Jae over his family, any attack from him would be head-on and not from the back. As he looked at Ghost and watched Jae give the white wolf a nod, he saw Jae smile when he saw him run off. Two grey wolves soon coming into view along with the lords and Ned Stark.

"Your grace." Ned Stark said as he saw Jae.

"Uncle, my lords, my lady." Jae said and Arthur looked to the other lords.

All in all, there were eight people at the Weirwood, some he knew, Lord Wyman, The Greatjon and Lady Maege, and Lord Jorah. Some he did not, a pale lord, a large grey-bearded man, and another younger man.

"Your grace." most of them said once they'd seen him and he watched as some went to take a knee, Jae waving them to stand.

"We had not expected you, your grace." Ned said.

"I know, I felt I had to come, uncle, no doubt there are questions about me, my plans and our allies. It's better to address any concerns early and there's something I wish you all to see.".

"We'll go inside, I'll call a meeting of the lords and ladies." Ned said.

Arthur saw as Ned and the others looked to the king's armor, to his bearing. As they looked at him and Loras and what they wore, Maege Mormont's eyes glistening when she saw Dawn on his back, while then looking to see the sword Jae carried. They walked from the Godswood and as they were passing a wooden door Jae stopped, looking to it before turning to his uncle.

"Uncle, I'll pay my respects and meet you inside." Jae said and Ned nodded, Arthur, realizing now where they were going and feeling nervous about it.

The statues they passed all held swords in their hands, some were old, and as the walked they quickly came to the three newest ones. He'd never met Rickard Stark but he could see the family resemblance to his sons. Brandon, he had and he felt the statue maker had done a decent job in creating his likeness. With Lyanna though he failed miserably and the statue looked very little like her, it was lifeless and she was anything but. He closed his eyes and said a small prayer and when he opened them, Jae was standing in front of the statue.

Whatever Jae said was between him and Lyanna and so he moved back and bid Loras do the same. Both of them watching while Jae whispered something before he reached under his armor and took out something soft and blue laying it in the statue's hands.

"I love you, mother." he heard Jae say as he and turned and they began to walk from the crypt.

He and Loras walked behind him and as he looked back he saw the blue rose lying in Lyanna's hands, smiling as he realized that Jae had gotten one made that would never wilt. Arthur closed his eyes and made his own promise before they left, one he begged the gods that he would be able to keep, for Rhaegar, for Lyanna, and for their son.

**Riverrun 297 AC.**

**Cat.**

Each day it became even clearer just how desperate their situation was, their main houses had abandoned them. Their largest bannermen weren't just not answering the call but they had if the scouts were to be believed, and she had no doubt they were, joined their banners to the dragon one. Once again she cursed Jon Snow, for that's who he was as he was surely no dragon prince.

He couldn't be, she'd have known if he was and all his life he had shown himself to be anything but true. While she'd reluctantly accepted that he was in fact the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, she'd not accept they'd married. No, the boy was a bastard still, a Snow, though her mind screamed Blackfrye to her and her fears rose again.

It was Daemon Blackfyre that she'd used in her mind as an example of why bastards couldn't be trusted, why they should be feared, and kept away from their trueborn kin. That it turned out that Jon Snow was another black dragon didn't comfort her or make her feel any better. Though it made her hate Ned which was something that up to now she had not been able to do. He knew all the time and while she'd originally felt shamed that he'd brought his bastard home, to her it was now even worse as the truth was, he'd instead brought someone else's.

"A raven from King's Landing." the Maester said and she shook her head and took it from him.

"My brother?" she asked.

"In the Great Hall with Lord's Piper and Vance." the Maester said.

"Pearl, fetch my brother." she called out and the girl ran off as the maester left her alone.

She broke the seal and looked at the words on the scroll and once again they brought her no comfort.

_To the Realm,_

_We are well aware of the false dragon and the tales he's begun to spin. The lies he speaks though come not from his own lips but from the lips of men who seek to usurp the rightful king. Men we'd once thought honorable like Ned Stark, who's willing to lie about the rape, kidnap, and murder of his sister by Rhaegar Targaryen. Men who refuse to accept the just sentence carried out to an adulteress and the children she tried to pass off as trueborn, so as to steal the throne like Jaime Lannister. Men who seek to put their own blood on the throne at any cost like Mace Tyrell. _

_These lies are well known to us and we call them out for what they are. Jon Snow is the bastard son of Ned Stark, begat on a whore by a lust-filled man while we were on our campaign to seek justice for his father and brother. The campaign to rescue the king's beloved whose name they now sully with their lies. _

_Good men and women of Westeros, do not fall prey to these lies, let the faith be your guide. The king marches to end this lie, this untruth, join him and let truth win the day._

_Jon Arryn,_

_Hand of the King._

Edmure arrived not long after she read the letter and he smiled when he read it though she had not.

"I knew he could be no dragon, this will see his support fade away, Cat." Edmure said and she looked at him wondering if actually believed his own words.

"I doubt that, even were the words in that scroll true we'd still face the North, West and Reach, Edmure. Face them with most of our bannermen absent." she said.

"But the letter, they'll come, surely now they know.." he said his voice almost panicked.

"Why? It changes nothing Edmure, the odds remain the same and we must do something to change them. How many men have we got?" she asked.

"Six thousand and the garrison here." Edmure said.

She began to do the sums, there were almost twelve thousand men against them though that wasn't including the Freys. Walder had perhaps three, maybe four thousand men at his call and if they could bring those to bear then perhaps they could at least match their own men. They could win back the Riverlands before the dragon bastard stole them from them completely. Though the price the old weasel would seek for his men would be a high one.

"You need to march Edmure, the king will come and if we're here when he does then he'll not take kindly to it." she said and Edmure looked to her nervously.

"March? Where?" he asked.

"Against our enemies." she said and Edmure looked cluelessly at her.

"Cat?".

"Those who've not answered the call Edmure, we must bring them to our side. If they see an army at their gates they'll come and if you do this before the king arrives then he'll see you as what you are, the right Lord Paramount for the Riverlands" she said.

"Aye, aye, I'll see it done, I'll speak to Marq, Hugo and Lymond." he said and Cat nodded as he ran from the room.

The problem she had though was it wouldn't be enough. She knew though that they had to be seen to be doing something before Robert and Jon Arryn came and more importantly than that, they had to be in a better position before the dragon came for them. She shuddered at the thought of it, the bastard would come, she knew he'd come and the words he'd said in King's Landing played out in her head once more.

"_Words in the wind my lady, words in the wind, that's what House Tully truly stands for and just like words in the wind, your house too will soon be forgotten."._

She began to write out the message on the scroll, looking at it when she was done and then walking hurriedly to the Maester's rooms herself.

"Maester, to the Twins." she said and the Maester nodded, Cat staying to see the raven sent.

The next few days were hectic and the night before they were ready to march she couldn't sleep, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Would it be best to wait for the raven's return, wait for the answer? Or should she wait until Jon Arryn came and use the Hand to drive home their point? Would that make them look too weak? She thought it might and if they wished to keep the Riverlands they couldn't afford to be.

"_Not that I'll let you keep the Riverlands, my lady, your house will fall as will your head'"._

She shook the bastard's voice from her head, they had to fight, fight or die and she'd not leave this world until Jon Snow was dead. No matter what it took her having to do to see it done. The next morning after breaking their fast, she walked to the gates to bid Edmure farewell. Her brother was either projecting confidence he didn't possess or truly he thought her plan would see his bannermen just simply fall into line.

"I'll show them Cat, we'll be ready for the bastard when he comes." Edmure said as they embraced.

"I know you will, father would be so proud of you Edmure, I'm so proud of you." she lied as she kissed his cheek and waved him on.

The days seemed to merge into each other, Cat spending her nights unable to sleep as her dreams tormented her. Riverrun in flames, Edmure's head on a spike and Cat being led to a block where the bastard waited for her.

"_You did this, you, had you been able to love a motherless child then this would not be how your story ends." Ned said loudly._

"_You are no mother of mine." Sansa said turning away._

"_Why, why mother?" Robb said._

"_I hate you, I hate you." Arya's voice called out her daughter's anger clear._

"_I have a new mother now." Bran said as he stood beside Jorelle._

"_And so ends House Tully." the bastard said as the sword was raised in the air._

She woke up screaming, her bed wet through from where she'd sweated through her nightclothes. Pearl and others rushed into her room and she shouted at them to leave her alone, curling into a ball and hiding in the corner of the room after they'd left. She stayed there until morning, awake, tired, and scared out of her mind. Dressing that day and trying to put a brave face on, she was heading to the hall to eat, or to at least try to when one of the servants came to her.

"My lady, there's a man to see you, A Lord Baelish." the servant said.

She almost ran down the corridor to see if it was true, her heart racing and praying to the gods to let it be so. When she saw him she almost cried right away and forgetting propriety, appearances, or anything else, she hugged him and then wept against his shoulders.

"Petyr, Petyr, thank the seven you've come." she said through choking sobs.

"I'm here Cat, I'm here, all will be well." he whispered and Cat felt herself finally relax.

**Winterfell 297 AC.**

**Barbrey Dustin.**

She'd heard like others that the king had arrived, the boy formerly known as Jon Snow and who everyone now knew the truth of. Barbrey had never believed the tale Ned Stark had spun and found it shocking that others had. Brandon having a bastard was something she expected, her wild wolf was free and though she loved him dearly, she knew he could never be hers.

The boy though was nothing like Brandon from what she'd heard, quiet, meek, almost a shadow and so she had begun to question if she was mistaken, only for him then to prove himself anything but what she'd thought. She had reveled in any piece of news she got about Jon Snow. She'd seen him improve the North and prove himself with a blade. After hearing how he'd put the fish in his place and called them out for what they are, she'd feasted the night she'd been told about that. Barbrey was sure then she was right, he was Brandon's boy alright. Hearing the tale of the Direwolf, of how he'd brought them all back to Winterfell. Then of the fish being set aside, only making her more certain.

Again though it seems she was wrong, even in her rightness. He wasn't Ned Stark's son, nor was he Brandon's, he was Lyanna's, and that made her feel somewhat conflicted. Lyanna was partly responsible for Brandon's death, though it was Rickard she blamed more for that. Jon Snow was now partly responsible for William's, though she blamed Ned for that truly. So where did that leave Jon Snow in her estimation, something she wasn't sure of even when she rose and claimed him as her king.

"Domeric." she called to her nephew.

"Aunt?" he smiled as he sat beside her.

"You met the king before?".

"Aye, more than once, he's a good man aunt, an interesting one." her nephew said softly.

"How so?" she asked.

"I…".

"Dom?" she said softly.

"I told you of Myranda, aunt. How I feel about her." he said and she smiled, her nephew had fallen completely for the girl but Roose had his sights set elsewhere.

"Aye." she said.

"We spoke in Highgarden, aunt, the king and I and again in Casterly Rock, he told me something, something I found strange at the time but it makes sense now." Domeric said.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"He said that while we may love our fathers and respect what they do for us or what they wish for us, they are not always the best judge of where our hearts lie. Their reasons for a match are not always our reasons for a match and so why should we accept theirs and ignore our own." Dom said smiling.

"Was that all?".

"No, he said something else, he said delay for whatever reason you can find to delay, for as long as you can delay. The world is ever-changing and if I waited long enough then I'd find that it may have changed for my benefit." Dom said and she smiled.

"And you've waited?" she asked.

"Aye, though it's getting hard to keep father from speaking to Rickard." he said.

"Wait a little longer nephew, I'll speak to your father." she said and chuckled when Dom kissed her cheek.

They went to rise when the king walked in but he waved his hand at them to sit and she looked up as his two knights stood behind him. Her eyes focussed on the Dornishman and she wondered if it was his blade which had killed William. Her attention was taken from him though almost immediately once the king began to speak.

"My lords, my ladies, I have no doubt you have many questions and I'll answer any you wish. Firstly though let me say this. I've come here because though most of you know me, you knew me false. You knew me not as who I was truly but as the mummer I was forced to be, the name I had no choice but to live under. I can understand that to some this will seem a betrayal, a falsity, and to those, I can only apologize.

My brother and sister were murdered, a babe not yet out of his cradle, and a three nameday old girl. Gregor Clegane threw my brother so hard against the wall of his mother's room it crushed his skull, he did so in front of his mother before he raped and killed her. My sister…My sister…was stabbed half a hundred times, a three nameday old girl and that's what they did to her.

And what was done to the man responsible? To the man who gave the orders? They were rewarded by a king who looked upon the bodies of a mother and her two children, who looked upon the bodies of my family and said.

That he saw no babes only Dragonspawn." The king said as he looked around the room.

She watched as he leaned heavily on the table, his eyes glistening. As he turned to his uncle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So my lords, tell me was the lie a betrayal, a falsity? Or was it the work of an honorable man who wished to save his kin?".

She heard the murmurs around the room and finally Robett Glover rose, surprising her that he'd have the nerve to be the one.

"I'll accept the lie, your grace. However, you carry the blood of Aerys in your veins, how are we to know for sure that you won't just like him turn out to be another mad king?" Robett said to loud yells and a move from the Dornish knight which the king stopped.

"I also carry my father's blood Lord Glover, was he mad? I carry my mother's was she? Aye, I carry Aerys blood in me, I also carry Rhaella's, Jaehaerys's my great grandfather, and Aegon the Unlikely's too. I carry the Conciliator's and Alysanne's, but I'm not just one side of my blood am I?.

I carry Rickard Stark's, Cregan's and Torrhen's, Rodrik's, and Brandon's. I am both and I'm none, for as much as we are our families, we're ourselves too and I stand before you as you see me. A man not yet fully grown but a man all the same." the king said and she heard the voices of approval.

"Your grace, our allies?" Wyman asked and she would have bet that he'd be the one to change the subject.

"Aye my lord. The West marches as we speak, under Lord Jaime Lannister's command. The Reach is marshaled too and I believe they've marched. House Hightower has marched for sure, though I must travel there from here to be certain. Dorne has marched under Prince Oberyn Martell and the Lords of the Narrow Sea have taken Dragonstone." the king said to cheers.

"Dorne your grace?" Roose said.

"As I said, my lord, I am not just one part of my family. My sister, my brother and their mother's kin have risen for me." the king said and she heard men speak of numbers and how they had them now.

"You can be sure of the Reach your grace?" Rodrik asked and she looked to her father to see if she could judge his mind.

"Lady Margaery is my wife my lord, we married in front of my gods at the Weirwood in Highgarden and are to wed in front of hers when we have the chance. Lady Olenna has given me her word and Randyll Tarly has knelt and pledged to me, the Reach will rise." the king said.

She smiled at that as did a lot of others in the room, that he was married already would stop the inevitable maneuvering trying to make a match with him. That he'd done it in front of the old gods, only showed him for a true son of the north.

"My lords, I came here to answer your questions, and to show you something, I ask you to join me outside." the king said walking from the room.

She like the others wondered what it could be that he wished to show them and so she moved quickly to the door, eager to be outside and to see whatever it was for herself. It took some time for them all to gather and she like the others could see nothing in the king's hand. There was also nothing being brought to him as he walked out with the white wolf by his side.

"As I said when Lord Glover asked, I am not just one side of my family. Ghost here is a gift from the old gods, the living breathing sigil of my mother's house. He's not the only gift I was given, my lords, my ladies, if you'll look above.".

She turned her head and looked to the sky and saw nothing for a few moments, then the shape moved towards them. It was larger than a bird, much larger, by the gods it couldn't be she thought as it flew out of the clouds. It was white and it's wing's the brightest blue she'd ever seen, the shadow it cast was huge as it flew over them. She turned and looked as it turned back and the flames it shot from it's mouth quickly covered the sky.

"Rhaenix my lords, my dragon." the king said to loud cheers and some nervous faces.

**Highgarden 297 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She had arrived back to a much different Highgarden, row upon row of tents surrounded the town and she had never seen so many men armed in her life. That she was accompanied by her uncle leading her grandfather's own army only adding to it. When her grandmother saw her and Sansa, Margaery could see her relief on her face. That they were safe, well, and home, being her greatest concern she confided in her later that night.

Her father was in his element and he threw yet another feast, his sixth her grandmother quickly informed her. She was asked to sit front and center as befitting the future queen and though she did as she was bid, she found the extra guards and attention to be annoying. Each day the lords would meet and her grandmother would come back more and more frustrated, until finally, Margaery could take it no more.

"Grandmother what is it, what's wrong?" she asked as they sat in the garden.

"Your fool of a father, he wishes orders to march, speaks of sieges and taking keeps and yet has he moved? Has he marched?." her grandmother said her annoyance clear.

"Do we have a plan grandmother?" she asked having no true knowledge of war.

"Rowan and Tarly do and yet your father is risking the favor we have gained by once again inserting himself where he doesn't belong.".

"But surely as Lord he must?" she asked.

"Must he? He sat outside Storm's End while Rhaegar fell, you think I'll allow him to do the same to Jaehaerys." her grandmother said and Margaery gasped.

"Oh, my sweet child, forgive me, forgive the ranting of an old woman. Jae will not fall, he has something his father doesn't have, he has dragons and we have the men Margaery. We will be triumphant and you will be queen." her grandmother said and she nodded, worried though she was.

She was glad to be in her room that night, taking the Glass Candle from the chest she waited for it to light up and felt her relief when it did.

"Jae, Jae are you there?" she asked.

"Aye, Jae is it now?" he japed back.

"God's I'm trying my best Jon." she said her annoyance clear.

"Marge, what's wrong, I was jesting you know that right?" he said and she sighed annoyed at herself now.

"I know Jae, I was trying to get used to calling you that, so I didn't call you Jon in public." she said.

"Oh, sorry. There's more though Marge, isn't there?" he asked.

"Aye, it's father, he's..grandmother thinks…"

"That he's going to make the same mistakes he made in the rebellion." he said and she smiled glad he figured it out and she'd not had to say it aloud.

"Aye." she said and there was silence for a moment or two before Jae spoke again.

"Have the lords lined up on the west balcony two days from now Marge, all of them, your father included.".

"Why?".

"You really think I was ready to go to war without seeing you?." he said and she felt her heart beat a little faster.

"You're coming here?" she asked just to make sure.

"I an, two days from now Marge, noon." he said.

"Noon."

"I love you." Jae said and she smiled.

"I love you too.".

She told her grandmother when they broke their fast the next day and was relieved to see her relax. Later when she told Sansa her friend seemed a little subdued, though Willas explained it was the war itself that had Sansa that way. Her mother told her not to tell her father otherwise he'd go out of his mind with planning the biggest feast yet, and so she kept him out of the loop for now.

That day and night seemed never-ending and even when she broke her fast the next morning she felt as if time barely moved. Soon enough though she was heading to the balcony along with her grandmother and their guards. Sansa and Fang walked with Willas while Garlan escorted their mother. Her father speaking to Lord Ashford and her uncle Baelor as they moved in front of them.

"I have no idea why we're doing this, it's most odd." she heard her father say.

"Indeed, well no doubt we should find out soon enough." her uncle answered.

As they stood on the balcony it was Fang who noticed first, the wolf directing Sansa to the sight in the sky. Her friend pointing it out to her and she looked to the distance to see the shape coming towards them. Soon others began to notice and she saw more and more point at the white shape. The voices rising as people's attention was drawn to the dragon as she flew towards them.

"Is that?".

"It can't be."

"It's a dragon." she heard someone exclaim.

She smiled when she looked out as the dragon flew closer. Up front wearing armor she'd never seen the like of before could only be Jae, behind him two men wore white cloaks and as she looked closer she wondered what the shape was in front of him.

"Ghost, he's brought Ghost." she heard Sansa say with a giggle.

As the dragon flew closer she and the others could see just how large she was now, she was as big as the balcony they stood on and she was magnificent. Her eyes and the eyes of everyone looked up as she flew overhead, the dragon seeming to take an age to fly from their view.

"Come, it's time we met our king." her grandmother said and she watched as lords began to move quickly, each one eager to grab the choicest slot to meet the king first.

"The king, but we're not ready." her father said as he hurriedly moved and Margaery tried her best not to laugh as she too hurried to meet with Jae.

**Winterfell/Highgarden 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

After the Lords of the North saw Rhaenix things began to move quickly. When he told them about Lygaron too and that his uncle rode him it created so many questions that he wished he'd kept it to himself. Still, it allowed for him to move straight to what he wished to do, which was to listen in on the North's plan for battle. Jae explaining some of what the others would be doing and then moving onto their plans quickly.

"Prince Oberyn will move into the Stormlands along with the Reach forces. While the West will march to the Riverlands to meet up with the Riverlords and to cut Robert off from joining up with the Knights of the Vale." he began as he pointed to the map.

"You want us to meet you in the Riverlands?" his uncle asked.

"No, I want you to march to here." he pointed to the crossroads "The Knights of the Vale just need to be delayed long enough for the Western army under my uncle to join you." he said.

"With his dragon?" Maege asked.

"Aye, Robert, and Jon Arryn have the main forces. Stannis will lead the Stormlord's and try and join up with them. If they can unite then this is a different war but we outnumber them separately as we do together. If we can keep them apart then perhaps we can win this with far less bloodshed." he said.

"You really think there won't be blood shed here your grace." Wyman said.

"I'd like to shed as little as I can, which is why the dragons aren't to be used in a full-on attack." he said to nods.

"So no fields of fire." Rickard Karstark said almost dismissively.

"If it needs to be done then it'll be done my lord. If I think I'm putting too many lives at risk, or if we by some twist of fate find ourselves in trouble. Then my uncle and I are both prepared to do what is necessary to save our allies lives, even at the cost of many of our enemies. But when all is said and done I intend to be king of all of Westeros and not just those who rose for me. Burning fathers, sons, brothers, my family has done enough of that already, forgive me for not wanting to make it my first choice." he said and saw some of the men look to him in agreement, though Roose Bolton seemed like he didn't agree.

After the lords left, he stood in the room with his uncle, noticing the worried look on his face.

"Uncle?" he asked concerned he'd said something to push him away from him.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking, this is a good plan your grace, an excellent one. I wish it didn't have to be done but it must and this is the best way forward." his uncle said.

"Thank you uncle, I'll leave on the morrow." he said.

"Talk to them your grace, the lords. The Blackfish will seek reassurance over his kin, and others will wish to speak, talk to them before you leave.".

"Uncle, Lady Catelyn…".

"I know, you made it clear, I'm with you, your grace, all the way." his uncle said as he reached out and touched his d shoulder and Jae felt glad of both the reassurance and the touch.

He spoke to Wyman, the Great and Smalljons, and to Maege and Jorah. To Rickard Karstark and even Roose Bolton, though it was his son he spoke to for longer, Domeric listening carefully to what he said. As he walked to the sparring yard he saw Bran and the Blackfish walking his way and he looked to Loras and nodded, his friend laughing as they then moved a little quicker.

"Jon, are you sparring?" Bran said before holding a hand to his mouth "Sorry your grace."

"Aye, brother I am." he said seeing the excitement rise on his brother's face.

He and Loras drew their swords and he heard the gasp when Bran saw Dark Sister. Soon they were moving and though he stretched it out, Loras yielded quickly enough. Seeing the crowd that had built up around them, Jae looked to Arthur and gave him a nod, the knight smirking as he pulled his sword. The gasps around the yard when seeing Dawn were only silenced when Arthur stood across from him, people pointing to the two swords and the whispers of their names being heard in the wind.

"To five or a yield Ser?" Jae said.

"Aye, your grace." Arthur replied.

Dark Sister was thin and a longsword that from the moment he'd wielded it Jae had felt it belonged in his hand. Dawn to Arthur he knew felt the same, though it was a greatsword which meant that Arthur had the greater reach. For Jae, it was quickness and movement, unconventional attacks and spins, and he readied himself to give his all, knowing he'd need to just to keep up.

The first clash of swords reverberated around the yard and the sound was otherworldly. Jae moved and dodged and the armor on his back now felt a part of him, just like the sword itself. Both were lighter than normal steel and so much stronger. It had taken him no time at all to get used to the slightly extra weight and to his relief he found it no barrier to his movements.

He thrust and Arthur parried, he spun and Arthur was there waiting for him, the dance going on for far longer than it had with Loras, before Arthur took the first and second points. As the knight moved away though Jae moved towards him, the feint causing Arthur to ready to parry a blow which never came. Instead, Jae rolled and was behind him, taking a point while Arthur readjusted his feet. It was to be his only one, as though he had made the knight work, he lost the next two and soon yielded to the last.

"Well at least I got one today." he said to laughs.

"Aye, you're getting better your grace." Arthur said with a smile on his face.

"That was incredible J..your grace." Bran said and Jae was about to ask his brother to spar when he saw how the Blackfish was looking at him.

"Bran why don't you speak to Ser Arthur, Ser Brynden a word." he said the knight nodded.

Arthur looking at him while he shook his head and called Ghost to him, walking with the older knight to a quieter part of the yard. Loras stood behind him and he hadn't left Arthur's view, but he knew he could go no further or the knight himself would follow and the look on his brother's face as he talked to Arthur made him smile a little.

"You have questions Ser Brynden?".

"My House.".

"Will be stripped of it's Lord Paramount position and your name will end." he said simply.

"Edmure?".

"Death." he said without looking at the man.

"Lysa?" he asked.

"You ask the wrong man Ser Brynden. Your sister was arrested and charged with adultery by Jon Arryn, she and her son are prisoners." he said.

"What? You lie." the Blackfish said moving towards him, Jae raising his hand to stop Loras moving.

"For what reason would I? you know my feelings on your house and I rise against Jon Arryn anyway. What care I what you think of the man, you'll not fight for me no matter what the reasons are." he said and saw the man almost nod.

"Cat?".

"Is my sibling's mother, I'd not see her harmed but she'll end her days far from my sight." he said and Brynden nodded.

"Ned says you plan to make Bran lord of Riverrun?".

"Aye, but as a Stark." he said walking away.

After speaking briefly to Bran he and his Kingsguard walked to the Godswood and Jae knelt before the tree, praying to the old gods that those he cared for didn't come to harm. Hearing Arthur turn he stood up to see a grey-haired tall thin woman walk towards him. It took him a moment to see the sigil and recognize the long axes and the crown that was stitched to her side.

"Lady Dustin." he said as he rose.

"Your grace." she said looking back at him "Aye, you have her look to be sure, some of her temperament too, in another life I could have been your goodaunt but alas it was not to be.".

"This is the only life we could have met, my lady." he said and she looked at him before nodding.

"Was it you Ser Arthur, was it you who struck my William down? She asked and Arthur nodded.

"I protected my king, my lady. Your husband fought well as did the others though I can say with all truth that I cannot differentiate one from the other. I lost my brothers that day and I care not to think about it." Arthur said sadly.

"Is he worth it Ser Arthur, the lives that were lost do you think him truly worth theirs?".

"There are many lives I'd give mine own for my lady, none worth so much as the king I now serve." Arthur said and Jae felt himself gulp as he looked at them.

"My nephew says you promised him his happiness your grace, you may consider that payment for my husband's life. For now my men are yours, on payment of that debt you have my fealty too and the past will then remain where it belongs." Barbrey said walking away.

He spoke to Margaery that night and flew the next morning saying his goodbyes to his uncle as he did so. Soon they were over the West and he landed near the Crag. After eating and resting they then took to the air once more. Below him armies rode and marched and he wondered if the war had yet begun. Jae felt his heart beat a little faster when he entered the Reach and soon they were flying over Red Lake and Goldengrove, before finally seeing Highgarden itself.

Rhaenix flew over the keep and he looked down to see the men lined up. Although his eyes as always were on her and he wished she could see his smile behind his helm. They landed not too far away and after speaking to Rhaenix and telling her to find food and a place to stay, he walked toward the castle with a spring in his step. One that did not go unnoticed by Arthur and Loras.

"Eager to get there your grace." Loras said.

"Aye, Loras I am, try and keep up." he said laughing when Ghost raced on ahead of him.

"It seems none of us will beat him, your grace." Arthur said.

Jae just smiled, Ghost would see Margaery and feel her touch before he would, though he could not begrudge the wolf that. He only wished he could stay here longer than he was intending but he knew he could not. The war waited for none of them and unlike Mace, he'd not dawdle. There were many more miles to travel and soon enough it'd be West he aimed for and a stag that would be in his sights.

**Stone Hedge 297 AC.**

**Jonos.**

He called his banners after the ravens came. Once the message came from Shella he knew he had no choice but to pledge his support to the true king. That he'd not rise for Edmure Tully had been a given but he had been prepared to leave it at that. Until the raven came claiming Jon Snow to not be who he thought he was but the son of Rhaegar Targaryen forced him to reconsider.

The truth after that was easy to discern, Ned Stark had lied to protect his kin and now the boy was going for the throne. Working out that he'd win wasn't too hard either and yet he still hesitated, his location demanded it. Should Robert arrive first and he was flying dragon banners, then his house would suffer. Then the raven came for Shella, she was raising her banners for the dragon, as was Mallister, Mooton, Darry, and Blackwood. The last giving him almost a reason to pause once more, though in the end he knew what he must do and so the Dragon banner now flew over his keep.

"My lord, forces arrive from the West." Harry said.

"Friendly?" he asked his bastard son.

"I doubt it my lord, the silver trout." Harry said and he readied himself, glad at least it was Edmure and not Robert who had come.

He climbed his tower and with a myrish eye he looked out, watching as the army arrived. It shocked him that Edmure had managed to gather so many and it made his own force look pitiful in comparison. Though he was glad there were no siege engines amongst Edmure's supplies, with time they could be built but time helped him. Walking from the tower he asked for the horses to be readied and a flag of parlay to be presented.

It took some time for the answer to come back from Edmure and when it did Jonos readied to ride out. He had to force Harry to stay alongside Hendry, telling them he needed his kin here just in case. He didn't expect them to break parlay but he'd put nothing past Tully, his actions towards the king proved his mind wasn't clear where Jaehaerys was concerned. Riding out to meet them he looked to see House Piper, Vance, Goodbrook and Ryger and not many more had joined with Edmure, leaving him far worse off than he should have been.

"Lord Bracken, I sent the raven and called you to arms, and yet you did not answer." Edmure said when he met him in his hastily arranged tent.

"I did not for you serve a false king my lord and I've pledged my sword to the true one.".

"A bastard, you pledged yourself to a bastard." Edmure laughed as around him the lords smiled.

"Did I? better than a monster, my lord." he said and the smiles stopped.

"Your liege lord called and you refused, that makes you a traitor Jonos." Marq Piper said.

"Or my king called and you refused making you one Marq. Only the victorious get to write this story, are you sure the side you serve will be the ones to win?" he said smiling.

"King Robert put down the dragons once before." Lymond said.

"When he brought more of the Riverlands and had Ned Stark on his side, Lymond, here the odds are not in his favor." he said and Edmure looked at him angrily.

"A side led by a bastard, a green boy." Edmure said and Jonos couldn't help but chuckle.

"That very same green boy has knocked you on your arse more than once, but by all means try your luck once more my lord. The West, The Reach, The North, I'm sure will look forward to proving the green boy true.".

"So you will not rise?" Edmure asked.

"I've risen my lord, just not for you." he said with a smirk.

"Then we'll see you on the morrow." Edmure said and Jonos sighed as he turned to walk from the tent stopping to look back at the other lords, men he'd called friend before this day.

"He fights because he's been fool enough to poke the dragon, he has no choice." he said pointing to Edmure "The rest of you should know better.".

He heard the grumbling as he readied his horse and then he quickly rode back. The villagers had taken refuge in the keep and his men had built barricades to try and stop the advance. Though he knew it was no use and he only hoped that Edmure wouldn't be cruel enough to burn the village to the ground. Every able man had a weapon in his hand and he readied for the attack on the morrow.

It came earlier than he thought and the fighting through the village was fierce, soon though he looked on as the forces began to surround his keep. Jonos looked to his men, his kin, and readied himself for the attack on Stone Hedge itself. When the horns came he was stunned, though not as much as the men who were setting up their tents waiting for the siege to begin. He saw men fall and horses race off, saw men run and as he looked through the Myrish eye he could barely believe it.

"Those are Blackwood men." he said and for the first time ever he found himself happy to say those words.

"Aye, but on whose side?" Hendry his nephew asked.

He didn't need to answer though as their actions were doing that and though they didn't aim to rout the forces below them. Didn't chase after them or didn't seek to kill them all, the day was theirs all the same. The attack had been completely unexpected and Edmure had been caught with his pants down, literally according to songs that were sung later that night. Jonos watched as the army that had come to take his home from him was chased off his lands.

Tents, horses, armor, some were carried off with them and yet most had been left behind and in that their victory was complete. Morale wise even more so as his men cheered and he could only imagine the dejection those on Edmure's side must have felt. As he made his way to the gate he prepared to let Tytos Blackwood into his home for the first time ever, he'd even feast the man tonight if he'd break bread with him.

"Jonos." Tytos said.

"Tytos." he replied "I'd not expected you I must say.".

"Aye, we have our differences but they're for another day. My king sent me here Jonos and so here I've come." Tytos said.

"You spoke to him?" he asked wondering where the king was.

"No, I received a message from a dead man telling me Tully marched here." Tytos said with a laugh.

"A dead man?".

"Ser Richard Lonmouth lives and is at the king's side, Jonos, it seems more of Rhaegar's old guard survived too as Ser Arthur Dayne guards the king's back.".

"The Sword of the Morning." he said almost in a whisper.

"Aye, help is on the way Jonos, the king's men march and we're to meet them at Riverrun.".

"Hah, good, Tully tried to take my home from me, I'll be glad to help the king take his." he said laughing loudly.

He left a force to garrison the keep and he rode with Tytos and his men, told along the way that the Mallister's along with others would soon be joining them and they'd meet with the Lions soon enough. Looking back at Stone Hedge in the distance and then at the man he rode beside, he shook his head and began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Jonos?" Tytos asked.

"All my life I worried it'd be you who took Stone Hedge from me Tytos, little did I know that I'd see a king in my time who'd prove me wrong." he said and Tytos laughed a little.

"Aye, now let's go gut some fishes.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something odd happened when I was proofing this chapter, Not sure what but it feels disjointed to me, anyway I took some stuff out Jae in HG/DS because it just didn’t feel right. So we’ll see that next chapter.
> 
> Up Next Jae meets with the lord of the Reach and sets them to task and flies to Dragonstone while the Golden Company lands in Duskendale and the first true battle of the war takes place.


	112. The Dragon's Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae deals with lords in Highgarden before flying to Dragonstone, in Duskendale the Golden Company lands. While the first battle of the war takes place.

**Highgarden 297 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Seeing the dragon as it flew towards them, Olenna couldn't help but smile and be glad that this was the side she'd chosen. Listening to the reactions of those around her as they hurried outside, only making the reality of the situation even more clear. Yet it was the man riding the dragon that Olenna was truly happiest to see, Jae was needed here and she hoped that he'd deal with Mace in a way which saved face for them and for her foolish son.

She stood in line with the others as they waited eagerly and it was when she saw him properly that she heard the intake of breath behind her. Olenna could see the reason why too, the armor he wore was his father's or as close to it as he could have gotten. Soon though her attention was drawn away from the king and to the two men who followed and Olenna felt more proud than she'd felt since she'd found out about Jae and Margaery.

"Is that Loras?" Alerie said.

"It is, he's a Kingsguard." Willas said from her side, her grandson smiling at his brother.

Olenna couldn't remove the smile from her own face, her grandson looked incredible in his shined armor. His white cloak billowing behind him as he and Ser Arthur walked after the king. She knew it had been his dream ever since he was a boy, to be a knight, to serve in the noble order alongside other true knights. That he would do so for a good king and queen had been only a distant hope to her. As she looked to Margaery who was smiling and to Jae who despite looking to others couldn't keep from looking to her granddaughter, she knew she had gotten all she'd ever hoped for and more.

"Your Grace, Highgarden is yours." her son said as they all took a knee.

"Arise, Lord Tyrell, my Lords, and Ladies." Jae said and his voice was firm and strong, Olenna smiling when he kissed Alerie's offered hand and moved to do the same to hers.

"Lady Olenna." he said kissing her hand.

"Your Grace it's good to see you." she looked back at him as Jae moved to Sansa and then Margaery.

"My lady, a pleasure, truly." he said and Olenna didn't have to look to see that Margaery's smile was shared by Mace and her mother.

"Your grace if I may escort you inside." Margaery said and Jae nodded as he took her arm and they walked into the keep.

She immediately went to Mace and asked him to gather the lords as the king would no doubt wish to address them. Her son rushed to do as she bid. Olenna herself hurried after Jae and Margaery and almost expected her grandson and Ser Arthur to deny her entry to the room, where they now stood in guard at the door. The two of them did not though and she walked in to find her Margaery and Jae kissing each other passionately.

"Ahem." she coughed and she chuckled at the look Jae gave her when he turned her way.

"As king can I not just order you to leave." he said with a smirk that got a giggle from her granddaughter.

"You could your grace, of course, though I'd take my granddaughter with me." she said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Well in that case you're most welcome to stay my lady." he said as he sat down, Margaery taking a seat beside him.

She looked to the white wolf who sat not at the king's side but at Margaery's and a knock on the door soon brought Willas and Garlan inside, both her grandson's taking a seat when Jae nodded to them.

"You named Loras to your Kingsguard your grace?" she said with a smile.

"Aye my lady, it's what he wished for and I can think of no one I'd rather guard my back, or my queen's." Jae said reaching over to take Margaery's hand in his.

"Where is the dragon, your grace?" Willas asked as there was another knock on the door, Sansa almost running in to hug her brother.

"I'm sorry little sister, I would have come to you when I was done here." Jae said and Sansa shook her head.

"No, it's no problem, I just wished to see you brother." Sansa said as Jae pointed to a space beside him for Sansa to sit at.

Once she had sat down, he looked around the room and Olenna was surprised to see how serious his face got.

"I take it Lord Mace was awaiting my orders to march?" he said his voice firmer than it had been just a moment ago.

"He was." Garlan said and Jae looked at him contemplatively before he spoke again.

"I intend to name your father Commander of my reserve army and order him to see the Reach is secured. Ser Garlan I hate to ask this of you, truly, but I need you to stay with him." he said and Garlan looked at Jae.

"Your grace?" Garlan said disappointed that he'd not be marching to war, though Olenna felt glad of it.

"In time Ser Garlan I'll call for you to march West, for now, I need most of the Reach forces, Tarly, Rowan, Hightower to March to join up with Prince Oberyn and to break the Stormlords." Jae said.

"Could my brother not be better used there Jae?" Margaery asked and Jae turned to look at her.

"Most certainly, but I need someone to carry my orders out here. When I call I need someone to go against your father should he….".

"Dally." Olenna said and Jae nodded.

"Ser Garlan, I need you to pick the best men remaining, take your pick of the houses that will follow your lead. I'll leave you a written order, with a copy of it here with your grandmother, that will countermand any orders your father gives. I need it to be you, do you understand why?" Jae asked and Garlan shook his head and as Jae went to explain Willas interrupted.

"So father doesn't lose face." Willas said.

"Aye, if it's another lord then the question will be asked, word would spread that I don't trust my goodfather. If it's his son that does it, it'll look as if he ordered it." Jae said and she found herself nodding along.

"You think I'll be needed?" Garlan asked and Olenna shuddered at how eager he was for war.

"I think you'll march Ser, how needed you'll be or anyone of us will, depends on whether or not Robert is lucky." Jae said.

After speaking on some other matters and finding out that Ghost would be staying by Margaery's side, something that both her granddaughter and Sansa argued about.

"He should be with you Jae, you'll be the one who's fighting." Margaery said.

"She's right Jon, he needs to be by your side." Sansa said and Olenna could tell how annoyed she was by the use of his name, something she'd not done since entered the room.

"I cannot leave a Kingsguard here, Loras would never forgive me and Arthur won't be left behind, where I go he goes. I'm also going to be on Rhaenix most of the time and when I'm not I have Jors, Walder, Barristan the Bold, I'm well protected. Marge if Ghost is here, then I'm here, I can be sure you're safe." Jae said holding her hand to his cheek.

"What of you?" she asked.

"With Ghost, you'll know that I am also." he said and she was happy to see Margaery nod.

They had only spoken a few moments and there were still Lords taking their seats when they reached the room. Jae flanked by her grandson and Ser Arthur who's own appearance was commented on happily. Taking her seat at the High Table she looked out at the lords when Jae rose to his feet.

"My lords of the Reach, it gladdens me to see so many men here who served my father so truly." Jae began and she looked at Randyll Tarly and Mathis Rowan who were glaring at her son "We stand now so very close to what my father wished for, a realm that we can all be proud of, one where we all prosper and the promise my father held can finally be fulfilled.".

Olenna saw some of the lords nodding along, Tarly and Rowan had switched their attention to the king which was good, as it kept Mace from their eye line.

"The Northern army marches my lords, Dorne marches, The West Marches, as do the Lords of the Narrow Sea. Dragonstone belongs to the dragons again my lords, my family's keep bears our flag once more, it's time for the Lords of the Reach to join the fray, are you with me?".

"Aye".

"I asked are you with me, my lords, will you march for me, for justice, for honor, for glory?" Jae said loudly.

"For Justice."

"For Honor."

"For Glory."

The sounds rang around the room and Jae waited a few moments for them to calm down before he looked out at them once more.

"My lords, I intend to convene a war council immediately, Lord Tarly, Lord Rowan, Lord Redwyne, Lord Ashford, and Ser Baelor if you would follow Lord Willas I'll be there presently. Ser Garlan if you'd speak to the remaining lords while I speak to my future goodfather." Jae said and she saw Mace puff up.

Mace came to her after speaking to Jae and she wondered exactly what it was that he'd said to her son. Whatever it was it had clearly worked as Mace pranced about as if he'd been given the most important job in Westeros, when in truth he'd been asked to sit out the war itself. Garlan came back to say he'd gotten the Fossoways, Crane, Caswells on board and they'd make up the reserve for Jae.

When Willas came to speak to her a little later, he said that Jae had spoken privately to Rowan and Tarly and then to the others and they would march south on the morrow. Since he'd not had time to organize a true feast, they instead had a typically large dinner. She very quickly noticed how Jae sat close to Margaery and that they both spoke almost exclusively to each other. Jae only not speaking to her granddaughter when he spoke to Sansa and Willas. After the dinner was over, she made her way to the rooms they'd put aside for the king, seeing both Arthur and Loras on guard outside.

"Is he inside?" she asked Loras who nodded and she had to admire her grandson, he'd been on duty for most of the day and had never faltered nor taken his attention from that duty.

"My lady? "Jae said as she walked in and took a seat, surprised that Margaery wasn't in her with him.

"My granddaughter your grace.?" she asked.

"Was tired my lady and refusing to go to sleep unless I did, so I hope you'll forgive me for the small untruth I told her." he said and she looked around the room and saw the papers he'd been working on.

"The wedding Jae?" she asked as he bid her sit.

"I wish it could take place now but not only do I wish my family and those I care about to be there, as does Margaery. We've also decided it's to be held in the Sept of Baelor my lady, so the people of King's Landing can share our joy, see it for the new beginning that we intend it to be." he said and she smiled at that.

"A part of me almost wished to force you to marry now, to do so before you headed off to war." she said and he smiled.

"I wish my aunt to be there, my uncles. I see now the wedding we had was wrong, love shouldn't be secret, it shouldn't be hidden and the realm should now what we feel for each other." Jae said and she nodded.

"Very Well, Tarly, Rowan?".

"Have an issue with Lord Mace, one which is resolved my lady." he said.

"When do you leave?" she asked a moment later her voice more concerned.

"I'll stay one more day, I wish to spend time with Sansa, with Margaery, and to make sure arrangements are made here.".

"Then I'll leave you to your work." she said and he nodded as she rose.

"I'll send Loras to speak to you on the morrow my lady, you and his family." he said and she thanked him as she left.

Two days later she watched as the dragon took to the sky, beside her Sansa had her hand held by Willas and though she looked worried, she bore it well. Margaery gripped her own hand tightly and when she looked to her, Olenna could see her granddaughter was on the verge of tears. Though it was the white wolf who moved before she could. Ghost rubbing against Margaery's side and her granddaughter stroking the wolf's back, her expression soon changing and a small smile appearing on her face.

**Duskendale 297 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

As the ships docked Jon was eager to set foot on Westeros soil for the first time in four and ten years. He looked at the port city and tried not to dwell on the fact that had events turned out differently here, he'd never have had to leave. If Barristan had failed then Rhaegar would have been crowned and Aerys confined to history where he belonged. Alas, it was not to be and the Bold added to his legend. A little less then six years later the Targaryens had fallen and Rhaegar was dead and Jon sighed as he thought of it.

He looked to Duck and nodded, sending him to wake Aegon, and then he walked to the front of the ship. Behind him over two hundred ships readied to dock, the entire might of the Golden Company, elephants and all and he wondered what their plans were from here. Homeless Harry had refused to tell him too much and despite Aegon's annoyance at the man, it was neither of them who was truly in charge. Something that had been made clear to him when he'd met the Captain-general of the company.

"_I never expected to see you again Jon." Harry said as they stood in the tent._

"_I always expected to see you, Harry, you're a survivor." he said and the portly man chuckled, Jon pleased to see the man's hair slip to reveal the bald spot._

"_Tis a pity that Myles wasn't is what you truly mean." Harry said and Jon didn't reply "Not that it matters, we leave soon, Duskendale and we'll meet Illyrio's man there for further orders."._

"_Aegon will give the orders." he said and Harry chuckled._

"_He may be your king Jon, but until the fat man's gold clears he's not mine yet." Harry said._

Getting Aegon to understand and agree though had been even more difficult and only Jon telling him that once Illyrio had spoken, they'd then be the one's in charge calmed him down. So to anyone who looked they were simply among the other captains of the company, or simple soldiers and not the king and hand that they truly were. Jon didn't much care for the subterfuge, but they were about to travel into dangerous territory and the safety of his king was paramount.

"Griff." he heard a voice call and he looked to see one of Illyrio's men waiting for him on the dock.

"Raloras?" he said trying to remember the name of the man as he walked onto the ship towards him

"A letter from the Magister, Griff, most important." the young man said handing him the letter.

Without waiting he ripped it open and shook his head, this couldn't be true. The war had begun and for now they had to fight at Robert Baratheon's side, surely not. But as he read it the revelations only got even more strange and Griff found himself needing to sit down to try and make sense of it.

_Griff,_

_I travel with the king to meet up with you, for now, he must see us as allies, must be in no doubt that we are on his side. Speak to young Griff and explain to him why that needs to be, we face much larger odds Griff and without the king's help, we cannot win. So we fight by his side and when the time is right we make our move. The Lannister's, Starks, and the Reach have combined to put Ned Stark's bastard on the throne, they claim him as Rhaegar's son of all things and they've stolen our allies from us for now._

_So we're forced to make new ones, The Stag and The Falcon along with the Fishes, and I've been forced to take other actions of which I'll speak to you when we meet. For now, you're a company member Griff, young Griff also, for now, we play this mummery out. I hope when we speak you'll see why it won't be for long._

_Illyrio._

He shook his head at the changed events, it was to be a disunited realm they came back to, a realm in chaos. With the Lannisters on one side and the Vale, North, and Stormlands on the other. They'd then bring the Reach and Dorne to bear and destroy the victors of that false war. Now it seems they were to take part in a true one, one where the odds were not in their favor.

Was that not enough then there was the matter of Ned Stark's bastard, that the Kingslayer would sully his honor wasn't a surprise. That the grasping roses would seek a crown by any means wasn't either, but Ned Stark gave him pause. He cared not for the man but his honor was not something he questioned, to claim a son of Rhaegar though, to sully his king, his prince, that was something he couldn't understand nor forgive.

'_Perhaps it's the truth' a voice said and he shook his head._

He could see how the story would be explained, a son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, it could fit enough to make it work. But it couldn't be true, it wasn't true. Even if it was the boy was bastard or a second son, either way, Aegon was the one true king, wasn't he?. Jon was lost in his thoughts when Aegon arrived and it took him a moment to realize he was there. The mask on the side of his face that was furthest from him allowing him to see his unblemished side. To see his silver prince, his king, no this letter had to be a lie.

"From Illyrio, Aegon, it seems we must remain mummers for a little longer." he said handing him the letter.

He watched as Aegon read the letter, the boy's face growing angrier and angrier. Jon standing looking at him and waiting for the storm that was inevitably to come. Since he'd been attacked by the dragon, Aegon's temper had grown short, his angry outbursts becoming more and more common. Nothing that he, Duck, Haldon, or even Septa Lemore had been able to do seemed to be able to change that. Though once he expressed himself fully Aegon usually calmed down.

"Lies, damn lies, Wolves, Lions, Roses, all of them trying to steal my throne. Trying to put a bastard on my throne and now I'm forced to march with the Stag and the Falcon, usurpers, thieves, all of them. "Aegon shouted.

"Griff." he aid as people looked began to gather at the dock.

"I'll see them all in the ground, all of them, this bastard too." Aegon shouted and stormed from the deck, Septa Lemore following with Haldon behind her.

"Could we not have kept that from him, Jon?" Duck asked and Jon shook his head.

"No Duck, he needs to know, we're soon to be among our enemies, he needs to be aware of everything. The wrong word or misplaced step and we could all lose our heads, his included." he said and Duck looked at him before walking away.

They sat in Lord Rykker's hall that night, the man seeming to be unhappy to have them there, and for the briefest moment Jon wished to tell him who he truly had in his hall, let him know that he hosted Rhaegar's son. House Rykker had always been loyal to the dragons and he could see how hard it was for the man to have to make ready to host the Stag.

Renfred had looked at him and shook his head, his disgust clear at the thought that Jon was now fighting on Robert's side. Were it not out of worry for Aegon's safety then he'd have made it clear he was not. But he could take no chances and so he played his mummer's role. The lord did come to him later in the night, his expression somewhat changed and Jon welcomed him when he sat beside him.

"It's been a long time Jon, though I'd never have imagined you to be here in this regard." Renfred said.

"I'm a member of the company now Renfred, like them my word is as good as gold." he said.

"I'd have thought you'd be fighting on the dragon's side, fighting for Rhaegar's son." Renfred said staring at him closely.

"Why would I fight for Ned Stark's bastard, Renfred? Why would I be a part of that mummer's show?" he asked.

Renfred moved closer to him, his eyes looking around the room and Jon was glad they were alone at the table.

"That boy is Rhaegar's son Jon, I know it to be true. I saw him knock a fish on his arse in King's Landing. Ten namedays old and he put Edmure Tully on the ground in an honor duel." Renfred said.

An honor duel, against Edmure Tully, Hoster's heir, Jon smiled at the thought of that, seeing a young boy knock the fish lord on his arse and imagining what the grasping Hoster thought of that.

"The night previously he called the man out for the actions of his house, for being the oathbreakers they were. The duel he fought because the man insulted his mother and father. He made him apologize in front of the king, even went without an apology to himself as long as his father and mother received one." Renfred said.

"That doesn't make him a dragon." he said and Renfred nodded.

"Aye, but a dragon he is and you, my friend are on the wrong side." Renfred said standing up and moving away.

"And you Renfred?" he asked.

"I'll see my house survive Jon and pray this dragon is more understanding than the last one." the lord said as he walked away.

His sleep that night was troubled as he remembered Harrenhal and the day the smiles died. Rhaegar looking as majestic as ever, his armor black and glistening as he rode past Elia and crowned a woman who was not his wife. Jon could see the look in his prince's eyes, a look he knew all to well as it had always been in his own when he looked at Rhaegar.

"_Protect him, Jon, protect our son." he heard them say, both of them no longer looking at each other but staring at him instead "Protect him, Jon, beware of the black dragon."._

They arrived the next morning, the Stag had gotten fat and were he not traveling with Illyrio then he'd have been the fattest man of the group. Jon looked at the force they brought and it was no more than three or four thousand. He looked to Aegon who gripped his sword tight and Jon moved back to reassure his king. When Robert looked to the Golden Company he could see his pleased face, more so when he saw the elephants and when Strickland feted him as his king.

Beside him, Aegon bristled and he did so for the rest of the day until they were finally brought to meet with Illyrio, his unsullied guards making sure they were not disturbed. Aegon looked to him to speak and Jon waited until the fat man finished what he was eating. It was bad enough to speak to Illyrio at the best of times, to watch him eat when you did so would turn your stomach and rob you of your appetite.

"Forgive me Jon, Aegon, we've ridden hard." Illyrio said as all but stuffed his face with the small bird.

"Magister, what is our plan?" he asked.

"For now we play with the Stag, Jon. Our enemies are too large to defeat alone and we need to even the odds or we'll never see the rightful king on his throne." Illyrio said looking to Aegon.

"You would have me march with the man who killed my father?" Aegon said angrily.

"I would see you crowned Aegon, I promised you justice and a crown and I'll see you have both." Illyrio said.

"We're outmatched, badly." he said and Illyrio nodded.

"I know, I've taken steps to correct that, once the answer comes then we can put the Stag in the ground and see a true king crowned." Illyrio said.

"Steps?" he asked.

"The pretender will fall, I'll not see Aegon's crown go to a false dragon. His allies will eventually come to us but they'll receive no reward, it'll no longer be a rose who's crowned but a snake." Illyrio said.

"I'm to be crowned." Aegon said misinterpreting what Illyrio said.

"Of course my king, but you need a queen and we need allies. I've sent a message to your uncles, told them the truth about you, and offered to make your cousin a queen. Soon we'll have Dornish spears to join the Golden Company and then my king, then the realm will learn who you truly are." Illyrio said.

"My uncles, I'll see my uncles soon." Aegon said with a smile and Illyrio nodded, though Jon felt uncomfortable for some reason. Was it Dornish spears and another Dornish queen he wondered or was it his dream and Illyrio's words that were playing on his mind.

"_Protect him, Jon, protect our son." the voice said in his head once more._

**Highgarden/Dragonstone 297 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He could feel her excitement as they flew over the countryside, each flap of her wings bringing them closer to Dragonstone. At first, he'd wished to fly a different route, to go over the Stormlands or to see where the Dornish army was, but Rhaenix was far too keen to get to the island for that. Instead, she went the shortest route possible and it took all he had to get her to land by the Blueburn near the Grassy Vale to rest. Rhaenix wishing to fly through the night despite her being tired.

"We need to rest Rhae, us if not you." he said softly.

"Very well, but we fly early on the morrow Jae, I wish to be there before nightfall." she said and he chuckled as he leaned against her head.

"We'll leave early Rhae, now please rest, for me." he said and she huffed as she lay down.

As Arthur made up the fire, he and Loras walked to the river and filled their pouches with the cool water. Jae taking a quick drink and throwing some on his face before they readied to turn back.

"What did they say?" he asked as they walked back to Arthur.

"They asked me if it was what I truly wished for, if I was happy. When I told them I was, they told me how happy they were for me, how proud." Loras said and Jae patted him on the back.

"They should be." he said and Loras smiled as they reached the fire and sat down.

They talked for a few moments as they ate, Jae asking Arthur about Dragonstone and how often his father visited.

"He was its prince, my king, we had our own court there and it was different. Aerys though grew paranoid that we were plotting against him and so he'd order us back to King's Landing whenever the whim took him." Arthur said.

"Rhae, said they were happy there, father, her and egg, Elia too?" he asked.

"They were, your mother would have loved it also my king, it's different, freeing." Arthur said.

"Thank you, I'll turn in for the night, don't stay up late either of you. Rhaenix will ensure we're protected, so both of you get some rest." he said though he knew it was pointless.

As he lay down to sleep himself though he found he too was unable to rest, excitement to see his family's home, not all that was on his mind as he thought back to Highgarden and to his wife.

**Highgarden a few days earlier.**

All he wished to do was spend time with her, time with Sansa too but mainly time with his wife. To hold her, to kiss her, to just be with her but just like in Winterfell he had work to do and so after spending a little time with her and laying out some of his plans, he addressed the lords and readied for the next step of them. Bringing them on board had already been done and all he needed to do was rile them up a little. Once that was done he asked to speak to Mace alone, knowing the man would need to feel special, valued.

He was led to a surprisingly small room and he sat down facing his goodfather, Mace staring nervously at him. Jae had gone over and over in his head on the flight here what needed to be done. Mace couldn't be left in charge of military matters but couldn't be seen to be removed, which left him in a quandary. Then he'd hit upon it and it was simple until it was not, though the solution to the second problem was much easier to find.

"Lord Tyrell, forgive me for not informing you of my plans, but I wished to speak to you in person so there would be no doubt of your important place in them." he said and saw Mace sit up a little straighter.

"Of course your grace.".

"Soon we're to be kin my lord, Margaery and I have agreed to marry in the Sept of Baelor, to have the realm come and see us wed and crowned. I know she looks forward to having her father walk with her to face the High Septon." he said and saw the smile on Mace's face.

"A royal wedding for the realm to remember your grace." Mace said.

"Precisely my lord, one worthy of my new queen." he said to an even bigger smile "My lord to ensure this happens I find myself in need of your services, you're the only man I can call upon to see this done.".

"Command of me anything your grace." Mace said and Jae thought the man was fit to burst.

"I need to make sure the Reach doesn't fall, my lord, as much as my attack is important, my future queen's safety, the safety of her homeland is of paramount importance to me too. So while I'll ask some men from the Reach to march and harry the Stormlords. I need to place a man who is resolute and unyielding to see this important mission is carried out, can I count on you my lord?" he asked.

"Of course your grace, unquestionably." Mace said.

"Then I'll have Ser Garlan make up a force of the men who'll stay with you to form this and my reserve, while I'll ask some of the more troublesome of lords to move against the Stormlords, men more capable for such a lesser mission." he said with a smile.

"I thank you, your grace, for this very important mission." Mace said rising when he did.

"Think nothing of it, my lord, we're to be family after all." he said.

He looked to Arthur and nodded when he left the room and together with Loras they walked to where Willas was standing with the other Lords, Tarly and Rowan looking to him eagerly. Though they also kept looking to Arthur too.

"Lord Willas could you ensure your guards keep us from being disturbed, I'd like Ser Arthur and Ser Loras to attend this meeting also." he said and Willas nodded before doing what he asked.

"Your grace, it's so good to finally meet you." Mathis said and Jae nodded to him and the other lords.

"You too my lord, all of you and I only wish we had more time to speak but we mustn't dally my lords. There are things that need to be done and I've called you here to discuss them." he said seeing Randyll Tarly nod appreciatively.

He asked for a map and when it was laid out he pointed to the Stormlands.

"My lords, the West rides to meet up with our allies in the Riverlands and to see those who've allied with House Tully brought to heel. The North will march to cut off the Vale and Lord Jaime will lead his forces against Robert's where I will join him. I need the Reach and Dorne to take the Stormlands, to stop the army joining up with any of the others, and to force Robert to turn his attention there.

Lord Tarly, I'm placing you in command of this campaign, you're to meet up with the Dornish forces under Prince Oberyn and between you bring the Stormlands under our control." he said and saw the other lords and Ser Baelor look pleased by what he said.

"I thank you for this honor, your grace." Lord Tarly said.

"For Ashford my lord, let Robert remember who it was who dealt him his defeat." he said and Tarly nodded.

"Lord Tyrell your grace?" Ser Baelor asked.

"Will see the Reach is protected and along with Ser Garlan be in charge of our reserves. I'll leave it to you my lords as to what forces you deem necessary out of your own to take with you but as I said Lord Tarly you're in command of this part of our army. I've no doubt should you deem it needed you'll adapt my plans." he said and looked the lord direct in the eye.

"Of course your grace, should it be needed." Lord Tarly said with a smirk.

"Just in case my lord, a copy of my orders." he said handing him a letter "It supersedes any other orders and comes directly from the king my lord, should it be needed." he said with a smile.

"Your grace." Lord Tarly said with a nod.

"I wish you good fortune my lords and when next we meet I hope this war is done. If not then it'll be an honor to ride into battle with you." he said as he turned and moved to walk away before stopping and walking back to the table.

He stood silently for a moment, looking at each of the lords in the eye.

"My father made some mistakes my lords, he tried to take the throne without fighting a war and then got sucked into one he wasn't ready for. I'm ready my lords, truly, for this war I've been ready all my life. I've woken dragons from stone and united four and a half kingdoms behind me. I am the future of my house, the only evidence of my mother and father's love, to you my leal lords I promise a future we can be proud of and to my enemies, I promise Fire and Blood." he said.

"Fire and Blood." the lords replied and he nodded as he turned and finally left.

**Dragonstone now.**

Fire and Blood, the thought rang out in his mind as he flew high over King's Landing, Fire and Blood he heard Rhaenix say when she saw the ships underneath him. Jae soon found himself not thinking of Highgarden or Dragonstone and instead looking through Rheanix's eyes as he saw the ships below. How many there were he couldn't tell but his sister had stopped flying to Dragonstone and now she was flying high over a port where there were countless ships and men surrounding it.

"Sōvegon Rhaenix, sōvegon naejot īlva lenton." (Fly Rhaenix, Fly to our home.).

"Qrinuntyssy Jae, īlon daor henujagon zirȳ." (Enemies Jae, We cannot leave them.).

"Sōvegon, īlon jorrāelagon naejot kȳvanon, kȳvanon se pār nābēmagon" (Fly, we need to plan, plan and then attack.).

Reluctantly she did as he asked and he felt Arthur sit up straighter behind him, the knight having heard his tone as he spoke to Rhaenix. Soon enough he could see Dragonstone itself, the island almost calling to them both. He saw the ships bearing House Velaryon's Silver Seahorse along with his own Three-Headed Dragon, the banner flying from the keep too.

They landed on the cliffs and after climbing down he walked to stand in front of his sister's head, her eyes staring into his mirroring no doubt his own emotions.

"Go Rhae, enjoy, I'll be back to share with you later." he whispered softly.

"Promise me little brother." she said.

"I promise big sister, I promise." he said.

He watched as she took to the sky and flew towards the Dragonmont itself, closing his eyes when she was out of sight he knelt and placed his hand on the grass. His father had walked here, he could feel it and was sure he'd seen it through Rhaenys's eyes. This had been where they'd played and as he stood back up he wiped the tear which had fallen, now was not the time to be caught up in memories, though he knew he was only holding them at bay temporarily.

"We're in trouble." he said to Arthur as they walked toward the castle.

"My king?" Arthur asked.

"A force Arthur, a large one at Duskendale, I need to find out who they are and why they're there." he said and Arthur nodded.

They had almost reached the castle when the riders came, all bearing the Silver Seahorse and he recognized Aurane Water's leading the way.

"Your grace, how?" Aurane asked and Jae wondered how he'd not seen the dragon.

"A long story Lord Aurane, perhaps one best suited for indoors." he said the silver-haired man nodded, telling three of his men to give up their horses to them so they could ride back.

The castle itself was just as he'd seen and each step he took inside of it made it feel so much more real. They entered after walking past dragons made of stone and through doors that were adorned by dragons, hinges, the stone itself, everywhere he looked he was surrounded by them. Entering into the Great Hall Jae smiled when he saw Lord Monford look his way.

"Your grace, Dragonstone is yours." Lord Monford said and as one all the men in the room knelt.

"Rise, my lords, please, Lord Monford, may we speak alone, the Chamber of the Painted Table" he asked and the lord nodded.

He barely heard the lord speak to Arthur, though he could hear how shocked Monford was by what Arthur was saying. Jae though was far more concentrated on his surroundings. When he saw the table. his hands almost of their own accord moved over it, stroking it before he moved to the raised seat. Looking to Arthur he saw the knight nod and so he climbed up and looked down at the table, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he did so.

"Your grace, forgive me but what Ser Arthur says, it cannot be true, surely?" Monford said taking him from his thoughts.

"Forgive me my lord, long have I wished to sit in this seat and look at this view." he said and Monford nodded.

"A force my king, Ser Arthur says numerous ships have landed?" Monford asked.

"Aye, Ser Arthur speaks true, Duskendale. An army has landed and one I have no idea of the origin of".

"I am unaware of any army your grace, we arrived here hoping to take Lord Stannis into our custody only to find he'd already left. So we secured the island for you and have been awaiting your orders." Monford said his voice a little shaky.

"You've done excellent work my lord, the army, and who they are is mine to worry about. I thank you for this Lord Monford, truly. To have my family home secured is more than I could have expected at this time, I am in your debt.".

"You're welcome, your grace." Monford said.

"I'll speak to you and the other lords later this evening my lord, perhaps a room could be readied for me and a place to wash up." he said and waited until the lord had left "Loras the door, no one enters." he said as he closed his eyes and went looking for the door he needed.

He found the gull flying over the town and looked down to see the men below, flying to a nearby ledge he landed and looked on as the army set up camp. Their armor was expensive and inlaid with elaborate designs. The men wore jewels and he saw the golden rings on their arms. The gull took flight once more and it flew over horses and even larger beasts, elephants Jae believed though he'd never seen one before.

It was when he saw the golden banners though he was certain who the men were, when he flew to the golden tent and saw the pikes. The gilded skulls placed on them leaving him in no doubt. Jae took the gull up higher and he looked much closer, the army was too close to the city, the danger to the people too much to risk. He severed the connection and let the gull fly free as he opened his eyes.

"The Golden Company." he said while Arthur looked at him in shock.

**Pyke 297 AC.**

**Theon.**

He had reaved, raped, and sailed the seas for over two years. He'd been bloodied on the sea and seen men of his crew die and be given to the Drowned God. Yet not once had come close to his plan of taking a Pinnacle Ship and a Stark girl for a thrall. They'd looked at Bear Island more than once, even landed there one time but there were far too many men for them to take.

The trade was just too rich and too large for them and unless they were willing to risk a large scale attack it just couldn't be taken. So he'd settled for easier fare and found enough of it to build up a reputation for himself. His father was proud of him, his sister too, and thankfully his uncle had been banished. Euron still being the one man who scared him most.

Now though the fleet was gathered and war seemed to be on the agenda, something his father had been promising for years. For Theon he'd stopped listening when Balon spoke, he no longer believed what his father said or that the old ways were returning. That the Iron Born would take the Greenlands for their own, he'd heard it for so long that now it just washed over him like a wave.

"I received a raven from the Stag who sits the throne." Balon said as the hall quietened "Apparently we have his permission to reave.".

"Who does he think he is.".

"I need no Greenlanders permission."

"I say we fuck the stag and his golden-haired cunt of a wife, maybe I'll take her as my salt wife."

Theon laughed as the voices rang out around the room, he looked to Asha who wasn't laughing though, his sister had a much different look on her face. She was focussed on her father who wore a cruel smile and who got ready to speak again.

"Aye, we're reavers and no one tells us when to reave, but it's the rest of the note I find most interesting. The Royal Fleet is stood down, war is upon them and he wishes us to fight his enemies. The North, the Reach, and the West, all have risen and all have marched to war, what does this mean for us?".

"I'll not fight a Greenlander's war.".

"I say we fuck em all."

The laughs were even louder now. Theon though like his sister was now looking at his father, the ideas flying around in his mind.

"The armies of the Greenlanders march and behind them they leave lands to reave, so reave we will, not for any Stag King but for our own king. For Balon Greyjoy, the king of the Iron Islands." Victarion said moving forward.

"The Iron King."

"The Iron King."

By the third one, he was shouting as loud as others as he realized what this meant. He spent the rest of the night speaking to other captains and was annoyed he only found two but two would be enough. He was called in with Asha to speak to his father and found him looking over maps waiting for them both. Theon a little put out that it seemed Asha had been called before he had, but still he smiled at his sister and walked to stand by her when his father noticed him.

"Good, come look both of you." Balon said.

"The North father?" Asha said not sounding very happy.

"Aye, the West has those damnable ships and after what Victarion said one did to his men I'll not send us up against them, not yet." Balon said.

"What do you wish of me father?" he asked and Balon smiled at him.

"Victarion will take Moat Cailin once the Northmen have crossed into the south. Asha, this" Balon said pointing to Deepwood Motte "Theon, you want to take on the she bears then that's where you'll go, wait until that ship is docked and bring it to me."

"I will father." he said smiling as he knew he'd get more ships now.

"We'll show them all, first the North, then the West and the Reach, what is dead may never die." Balon said.

"But rises again harder and stronger." both he and Asha said at the same time.

His father nodded and called for his uncle and he and Asha walked from the room, his sister still not looking pleased. He sat down and began to drink when his sister sat down beside him, clearly wishing to say something though it took some time for her to speak.

"This is madness." she said after a few moments.

"Is it? we'll show the Greenlanders who we are Asha.".

"They know who we are Theon and last time we did that I lost two brothers." Asha said.

"Worried about me sister." he said with a laugh.

"I'm worried about us all Theon." she said as she stood up and walked away.

He shook his head when she'd done so, enjoying the looks he got from the girl carrying the ale and grabbing her when she walked over. After spending the night taking his pleasure from her, he left early the next morning. Quickly readying the ship for the journey ahead. Four other captains came to him and he was happy enough with that, six ships were more than enough to take Bear Island.

Looking around Lordsport he could see the full might of the Iron Fleet ready to set off, soon they'd be in the North and he wished he could be there to see Stark's face when he found out his precious North had been attacked. As the Sea Bitch set sail though he wished even more that he could see Ned Starks's face when he found out that Theon had taken his daughter, his precious wild wolf.

**The Stormlands 297 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He joined up with the majority of the Dornish army after landing in Wyl. Blackmont, Yronwood, Dayne, Fowler, Qorgoyle, Uller, over eight thousand spears, and six thousand cavalry had marched. As they reached Blackhaven they were joined by some houses of the Stormlands who'd come to Jae's side. Oberyn was happy to see Beric and Thoros ride to his side, more so to see young Ned Dayne. The other lord he didn't recognize but soon found out he was the lord of Harvest Hall, the Bold's great-nephew had risen for the king his grand-uncle served.

"My lords." he said as he and Ellaria's father Harmen, Frankly Fowler, Quentyn Qorgyle and Anders Yronwood rode out with him to meet them.

"Prince Oberyn, you rose for his grace." Beric said with a note of surprise in his voice.

"I rose for my nephew, aye, as have you and Lord?" he asked looking to the Bold's kin.

"Lord Arstan my prince." the young man answered.

"Does his grace have a plan?" Thoros asked and Oberyn asked them to dismount and pulled out a map.

"The Stormlord's ride to Robert's side, we're to see they don't make it. We're to keep them here while the king's armies deal with the Vale and with Robert himself." he said being far more pleasant about the stag than he wished to be.

"They mass at Storm's End under Lord Stannis, my prince, though they may have begun to march by now." Beric said pointing to the map and the King's Road which would lead them to where Robert and Jon Arryn would seek to meet up.

Oberyn was surprised at that, he'd have thought that they may seek to raid the Reach but it just proved just how badly off they were for men. Still, they had a long march ahead of them and it was best they were on their way. If they could stop them before they reached the King's Road then they could at the very least bog them down here.

A victory itself was possible, certain if the forces from the Reach arrived and he'd no doubt they would. Jae having explained this to him one night as they sat speaking over their plans for war. Oberyn though would need to do his part and by the looks of it, he would not be alone.

"_I intend to place Randyll Tarly in charge of the Reach army uncle. I can't have Lord Mace do what he did during the rebellion, I need someone who'll march to my orders and come when called or needed."._

"_Tarly is a good man Jae, but we must take the Stormlords off the table."._

"_Will Dorne fight with Reachmen uncle?"._

"_They will for you nephew."._

So he ordered the march and spoke to Beric, the lord bringing a further thousand men half of them horse while Arstan brought another eight hundred, three hundred of them mounted also. Infantry wise they'd have the numbers, Dornish spears would form up and nullify any charge while his own cavalry and the two Stormlords would take the fight to Stannis's horse.

They passed Summerhall after a week and soon they saw the Kingswood in the distance. He sent some scouts into the woods themselves and had them ride to House Felwood to see if they'd already raised their banners. Glad to find they had as it removed them from their backs. Other scouts he sent towards Storm's End and the news they brought him back made him happy.

The Stormlords had not managed to march just yet and so it was there they rode, the sight they presented a strange one indeed and soon they saw the large imposing keep in the distance. Oberyn looked around and found high ground to set up camp. Outriders had no doubt seen them and he smiled at that, soon Stannis would know and they'd be more cautious in their march. While it may mean there would be no battle, still served their purpose all the same.

"We'll parlay on the morrow, my lords it's time for you to enjoy some Dornish hospitality." he said to Beric and Arstan, the two lords nodding before leaving to set up their own tents.

Though his men preferred to fight, they posted pickets and placed stakes in the ground. They'd not be surprised even though he expected Stannis to fight with honor. Were it Robert he faced he'd worry more about his tactics, expect the attack to come before they parlayed. Stannis though he knew would come and see him, speak to him, try to get him to stand down before doing what needed to be done. Oberyn felt his blood begin to tingle as it always did before a fight. He ate, drank a little, and then went to his bed alone, wishing Ellaria was with him and yet glad she was not.

He woke early the next morning and broke his fast with the Dornish Lords, listening to reports from his own outriders and readying for the day. His armor was more heavy than normal, his spear sharper, and as he mounted his horse he asked Beric and Arstan to stay back. He wished them to be the surprise that Stannis wasn't expecting. Once he was satisfied they would do as he asked, he rode out to meet with the brother of the man that was as much responsible for Elia and the children's deaths as any. Finding a large part of him hoped a battle would come this day.

**House Massey 297 AC.**

**Triston.**

He had looked over the ravens and it galled him, the nerve of the man. His cousin killed, beheaded and they wished him to fight for the man who'd carried out the sentence. Did they not know he'd have received this news? Did they not care? Did they not think the truth of what they did to Justin would matter to him? Yes, his cousin had committed a crime and for that, he deserved punishment, but would not the wall have sufficed?.

To be beaten, tortured, unmanned, and then beheaded. What kind of a man would he be if he was then to fight on the king's side? What kind of a man did they take him for? So he had refused the call and damn the consequences. Only for another raven to come, this one offering them the chance to see his cousin avenged. A Targaryen king called and his house had long been supporters of the dragons, even more so than they had ever been the stags.

Triston had looked at the map and sought a way to make it to the King's men, to join up for justice for his kin, and to see a true king on the throne once more. At first, he had despaired when the final raven had arrived, Stannis demanding he march and warning him what was to happen if he failed to do so. Then the letter had come and it was that he held in his hands as they had set off towards Storm's End. That letter he looked at now as he saw the army in front of him.

_Lord Triston,_

_His grace offers you the chance to seek justice for Ser Justin, to bring your arms to bear against the usurper who took your cousin's life. March but march slowly and when you're close to Storm's End you'll see the opportunity that presents itself. Renew your fealty to House Targaryen my lord and by doing so you'll have the justice you seek._

_Ser Richard Lonmouth._

That the letter was signed by a man long thought dead gave him pause, but then the king was thought dead also was he not, House Targaryen was thought dead and it was not. Now as he rode under a white flag toward the Dornishmen he felt nervous and yet excited and more of the latter when he saw other Stormlords there as well.

"Lord Beric, Lord Arstan." he said as he dismounted.

"Lord Triston, what brings you here? " Beric asked his voice neutral but his expression wary.

"I came to pledge to the king Lord Beric, to fight for him against those who killed Justin. For justice and to seek a true king crowned." he said and after being given bread and salt he was taken to a tent where they were joined a little later by the Red Viper himself.

As he mounted up later that day and looked to the men around him, he raised his lance and readied for the order to charge. The smile on his face was beaming even though he knew he may not live through this day and when the order came, he heard the shouts ring out.

"For Prince Oberyn."

"For King Jaehaerys."

His own loudest of all.

"For Ser Justin Massey." he shouted as the charge began.

**Storm's End 297 AC.**

**Stannis.**

Almost fifteen thousand men he'd gathered, half horse and yet some of the Stormlords hadn't risen and it both angered and worried him. He'd sent more ravens and knew he could wait no longer, they'd need to march and march soon and he only hoped the others would join on the way. He was about to settle down for dinner when Cortnay came running, the man having a worried look on his face being something of a surprise.

"Ser Cortnay?" he asked standing up.

"My lord, my lord, you must come, an army." Ser Cortnay said and as the man moved to the door Stannis thought he must have heard him wrong as he swore the man had said Dornish spears.

It didn't take too long to find out that he'd heard the man speak true. Standing on the parapets he looked out and saw an army in the distance, one his outriders began pouring in to tell him was led by the Red Viper himself. That they bore the flag of the Three-Headed Dragon confused him, that they were here at all confused him. and so he stopped trying to make sense of it and instead concentrated on what he needed to do.

"They seek a parlay, my lord." Lord Errol said.

"Aye, my lord on the morrow." Lord Estermont added.

"Then we'll parlay, ready the men, my lords, ready them for I fear we fight on the morrow." he said and watched as the lords went running "Ser Davos a moment."

"My lord." Davos said staying back when the other left.

"I brought my family here thinking they'd be safe Ser Davos, these walls won't be breached and my brother though not as prepared as I was on Dragonstone, has seen there is plenty of food stocked, a years worth I'd wager." he said.

"Plenty my lord, we should have won the war by then." Davos said and though he was trying to be reassuring it had the opposite effect.

"I fear not Ser. I must ask another favor of you Davos." he said and Davos looked to him and nodded "Should things go badly, should this castle be besieged, if I should fall. Then I ask you to take them from here Ser Davos, Selyse, Shireen, take them and sail, Essos, to Selyse's family, wherever, if I fall I'd see them in your care Ser.".

"My lord, you honor me." Ser Davos said.

"No Ser, I burden you, you cannot fight with me Ser Davos, go to your ship and await news. If it comes to it then see my wishes done." he said as he turned to look at the papers on his desk.

"You can count on me, my lord." Davos said as he walked away.

"Thank you Davos, for everything." he said softly his voice barely a whisper.

He rode out the next morning with a number of his lords, Estermont, Swann, Connington, and Buckler, while behind him men readied in case it came to a battle, something he felt it surely would. Still, he was prepared to offer terms to Oberyn Martell and yet he wondered if he was truly in a position to do so. The Dornish party was colorfully dressed, the prince riding at the front.

"Lord Stannis." Oberyn said as the horses came to a stop no more than a few feet from each other.

"Prince Oberyn, I had not thought to see you here?" he said looking at the man.

"My nephew called and Dorne answered, did you think we'd forgiven your family for what you did to ours?" Oberyn said.

"Nephew, a bastard wolf you claim a nephew." Lord Estermont said and Stannis glared at the man.

"Four and ten years ago your brother and Jon Arryn rose upon lies that they knew the truth of Lord Stannis, they used these lies to place a usurper on a throne which by rights was my nephew's. Over the bodies of our family, Elia Martell, Rhaenys Targaryen,, and Aegon Targaryen, your brother declared himself king. Now they seek to keep that throne by lying once more. Jaehaerys Targaryen is the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and he offers you these terms." Oberyn said.

"Terms you dare." Lord Errol said and Oberyn laughed.

"I offer you nothing but a sharpened spear my lord, my nephew is a far better man than I. Stand down my lord, stand down and House Baratheon under your stewardship will keep its position. It will remain Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and you and your wife and child along with any Stormlord who doesn't rise will receive no punishment." Oberyn said and Stannis looked at him and ground his teeth.

"Your bastard king offers me what is ours by right, what is not in his power to give. So I offer you these terms in return my prince, ride back to Dorne and we'll forget this mistake of yours, this error of judgment. Ride back and my brother and I will seek no retribution, for ours is the fury my prince and you do not want to face it this day." Stannis said to nods from his lords.

"Then I've received my answer, noon my lords." Oberyn said before looking up at the sky "The ravens will eat well this day, I wonder what they'll think of Stag." Oberyn laughed as he rode off.

Back at the keep, it was chaos as he ordered his men to prepare for battle. They were at a disadvantage but he needed to break out, Robert was marching the wrong way for him and they needed to break this army here.

"You have your orders." he said to the lords as he walked from the room down to Shireen's rooms, his daughter sitting by the window staring out at the see.

"Father." she said running to hug him and even though he stiffened he placed his hand on her shoulders, feeling her hug him tighter.

"I must march Shireen, there will be a battle here this day. Ser Davos awaits, listen to him, do as he says, promise me?" he said looking at her scarred face and feeling the failure he always did when he did so.

"I will. Must you fight father?" Shireen asked.

"I must. You are the future of our house Shireen and I could not be prouder of you even were you a son." he said as she hugged him again and he walked from the room, unable to look back.

He bid Selyse farewell and told her of Davos and as he walked the corridors of his family keep, for a moment he considered the offer the king had made. For he knew now that Jon Snow was who he claimed to be, he could choose not to fight and save many lives this day, see his daughter grow old with her birthright intact, yet he knew he would not. His duty was to his brother, to his king, to his family, and as he placed the helm on his head and mounted his horse, he rode to join his men in the battle he must fight.

**The Battle of Storm's End 297 AC.**

**Patrek.**

The arrows rained down as they charged, and he felt his courser's pain as she was hit before he knew it though he was rolling across the ground. He stumbled to his feet and around him could see the carnage, it had been stupid to charge uphill and he wondered how Stannis had fallen into this trap or was it even Stannis who had. His lord had been given command of the cavalry and as Patrek watched the Dornish spears take care of those who'd made it up the hill ahead of him, he felt that had been a mistake.

He drew his sword and waited for the infantry charge, looked back to see if their own had moved and what he saw filled him with fear. There were Stormland's colors attacking their own, along with the Dornish cavalry. Houses which should have been on their side that had clearly turned their cloaks and a day which they had felt so confident of winning, soon looked to be heading to an inevitable defeat.

"_The Red Viper is no commander, a great warrior true, but no commander."._

"_Lord Stannis beat the fucking Iron Born at sea, he'll destroy the Dornish on land."._

"_We are Stormlanders, what fear we Dornish spears."._

The bravado had been big around the camp the previous night, even if it was only those too green to have faced battle who spoke that way. The others, the men who'd fought in the rebellion, they remembered Ashford and the Battle of the Bells, as much as they remembered the three victories in one day, as much as they remembered the Trident. They spoke far differently about Dornish spears and bemoaned the fact that this time even if they won here today, soon would have to face men they had once called allies.

Patrek looked on as the Dornish spears came his way, looking around to see knights get to their feet and lances being discarded. He moved to a group of men who looked stunned to have been unhorsed, men who'd not drawn their weapons and were instead standing around as if they'd not a care in the world. Moving towards them he began to shout, though it was too late, the horses came from the side and the men were soon run down.

'I need to get back to the line.' he thought as he began to move.

To others it would look as if he was deserting, running away and being a coward but Patrek knew that out here on this field he was a dead man. His only chance to live, to fight, was to join up with whatever remained of their forces and so he ran, his armor heavy and slowing him down, he ran. When he saw what he'd ran to he felt the despair hit home, so much so that he stopped and welcomed the darkness when it came not a moment later.

It was two days later when he woke, the tent was full of men just like he, that had been injured and not killed. Looking down at himself he expected to see more injuries, yet he was intact, his arms, his legs, still attached. The pain in his head was dull and as he focussed at the others around him, he saw how lucky he was.

"You're awake." he heard a voice say and he looked to see a man who he thought a Stormland Lord.

"Aye.".

"We lost?" the man asked.

"Aye." he replied and lay back down on the makeshift bed, wondering what the Dornish did to prisoners.

**Oberyn.**

He had picked his ground well and was pleased to find on his return to camp that he had gained more men while he was away. Though given what they'd done to the man's cousin he could see why Massey had turned. Going over his plans with his lords he could sense their eagerness for the battle, something that while he too felt, he worried about also.

"With luck, they'll attack us and leave us free to counter, but should they not, I want your men here and here." he said pointing to the map.

"My prince, shouldn't we be in the main cavalry force?" Beric asked.

"No, it's far better they see you and the other Stormlands Lords last, it'll break their spirit to see that it's not just Dorne they fight this day." Oberyn said.

"Anders, you take the infantry, ready them in a spear wall and march only when the cavalry is done with." he said to Lord Yronwood.

"My prince." Anders replied.

"Franklyn, you're with me, we break their archers, and then join with the rest of the cavalry here." he said pointing to the map.

"My prince." Lord Fowler said with a smile.

After telling his daughters where to be if they were winning and also in the event that they were losing, he dressed in his armor and kissed each of them before he mounted up and readied to ride. He left Harmen in charge of their cavalry's main body and moved to ready for their own attack. As they sat on the hill looking down though he began to laugh, riding his horse across the line he gave the orders to the archers to begin to fire.

What fool had Stannis put in charge of his cavalry he wondered as the sky filled with arrows. Riding back to his men they began their own movement, their ride far more purposeful. He had seen where Stannis's archers were and in the chaos of an overly aggressive attack, they were his for the taking. His men were riding now, spears doubling as lances raised and they cut through the line easily. The horses rode hard and he felt the bones of men break under his stallion. When they stopped to turn he wiped the blood from his eyes, the splashes as his spear had cut through men having almost completely covered his helm.

"Ride, join our brothers." he shouted and they began once again.

His spear cut through men easily, his horse moving swiftly amongst the throng of Stormlanders as if this was the deserts of Dorne and she was on a pleasure ride. How many men he killed he didn't know, but he faced no true competition this day and he wondered how it had been so easy. Looking to the sky he saw the bird flying over the field. The eagle taking everything in and he wondered if his nephew was looking down on him.

"Martell." he heard a voice shout out and he turned to see a large man standing with a sword "Martell, come face me and I'll send you back to that whore of yours." the man said and Oberyn rode towards him.

"Ser Godry wishes to feel my spear, well who am I to deny a man what he asks for so eloquently." Oberyn said to loud laughs from his men.

He jumped from his horse and looked at the large man, the greatsword in his hands ready to be swung. Soon they'd attracted a crowd and Oberyn knew then the day was theirs. Smiling he spun his spear when he saw his girls, all three of them unharmed and he began to spin as he attacked the large man. Godry was slow and cumbersome, his plate being the only thing which had saved him up to now Oberyn thought as he brought the spear down on the man's shoulder.

"I'll gut you Martell. They'll call me the Princeslayer." Godry said when Oberyn feigned tiredness.

He waited until the man came in close and then he moved, spinning away from the greatsword when it came down and hit the ground he'd just been standing on. The strike he aimed in return hit home and he caught the man just under the arm, the greatsword crashing to the ground. Moving fast and behind the knight, he took his legs, and as Godry fell to the ground he thrust his spear down under the exposed gorget. He pushed it in deep and heard the pained sounds as Godry began to choke on his own blood.

"It's a pity your not a worthier foe Farring, for now you're dead I'll still only be known as the Red Viper." Oberyn said as the man breathed his last.

He looked around at the field, upset to see Dornish men dead or dying. Yet they'd won the day and suffered far less losses than they could have. Looking to the sky he saw the bird flying overhead and he smiled as he walked to his daughters, eager to find out their own stories and to speak to his lords and find the extent of their victory.

**Stannis.**

What had the fool done, he had given strict orders and the man had charged with his entire cavalry. Stannis like his other lords looked on in horror as the arrows flew, as men and horse fell and any hope he had of winning this day ended. They had already been at a disadvantage in terms of position if not one of men also. Still, his plans were sound, the Dornish wouldn't siege they'd march and if Stannis didn't press his attack, they would.

Ser Aemon was a better man than this, a wiser man and the right choice to lead his cavalry and yet he'd just wasted them in a pointless charge. His day was soon to get worse though as he heard the attack on his own archers and didn't have the men or horse to protect them now. Stannis rallied his infantry as best he could, readied them for Oberyn's own cavalry to attack.

But even this didn't go as he'd hoped, the cavalry which came first bore Stormland's colors and his men lowered their guard. His screaming voice not enough to get them to realize these were not friends this day. By the time the Dornish cavalry charged his lines wore broken and his army was on the verge of being routed. He needed to rally and so he rode, gathering as many men as he could he rode and soon found himself matching lance against spear with Dornishmen.

"Take them down men, for the Stormlands, Ours is the Fury." he shouted as he rode through and turned to do so again.

Though he had far fewer men than he had set out with and another charge would end any hopes he had. He looked out on the field and bowed his head. Calling riders to him and sent them off, telling them to tell the men to retreat, to order them to retreat. The day was lost and if he didn't move soon then so was his army. Before he could ride once more through the Dornish cavalry came, the infantry marching behind them, and Stannis looked to the few men he had with him.

"I thank you all." he said as he turned his horse and along with the fifty or so men he had left he rode into the sea of Dornish spears.

His sword swung down on yet another man, his horse long since dead, and around him, he'd fought down to two or three men. His fifty had killed thrice their number, yet it was all for nothing as the men kept coming. Though for now, it wasn't men he faced as the three ladies moved around him. They were tiring him out as he tried to get to them and he knew they were playing with him.

"I thought you'd be better Stag." a woman's voice called out.

"Furious." another.

"Demon of the Trident they called your brother, what name would they give you?" another said.

Stannis lashed out and felt it then, the whip coiled around his feet pulling him to the ground. He felt the crash of the spear as it hit his helm and heard the voice as his sword fell.

"Best keep him alive, Obara." the woman said.

"Father will wish to speak to him." another said.

"Very well." the last one said and he barely saw the spear as it was raised, he was tired, beaten and soon he welcomed the darkness that unconsciousness brought to him. The hope then filled his heart that perhaps he'd see his wife and daughter once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we take a look at some other events in Essos and at the wall, as we check in on Mel, Dany, Kinvara, and Aemon. I’m trying to get this as a bonus chapter for this weekend, if not then it’ll be the first of three chapters for next week, so either it’ll be up Saturday or it’ll be up Tuesday.


	113. The World is Full of Secrets and Truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bonus chapter to thank you all for joining me on this journey, a year, a million words, thanks for sticking with this story for all this time. A little over a year ago in response to a terrible ending to a show we all loved, I had an idea to write a story, never imagining it would turn into this.
> 
> So for all the help, advice, for simply reading it, I thank you all.
> 
> We take a look around the world, Essos, and Beyond the Wall.

**Bear Island 297 AC.**

**Kinvara.**

The pinnacle ship pulled into the dock as Kinvara looked on, beside her the two Fiery Hand warriors shivered, yet she felt no cold. After disembarking, she took note of her surroundings, looking at the new keep that was being built and the sheer amount of work that was going on. She quickly felt a sense of pride that his chosen had played a role in this. As they stood there they were soon joined by two women and a number of guards, both women wore swords and looked like warriors to Kinvara's eyes.

"May we help you?" the taller of the two women asked.

"My name in Kinvara, I've come with letters from Jon Snow." she said as both women looked to each other.

"Letters for who?" the shorter women asked.

"One for Arya Stark and one for Lord Jorah Mormont." she said and the women nodded.

"I'm Lyra, this is Jory my sister, Arya should be back later. She and my mother along with my other sisters are hunting." Lyra said.

"We'll take you to the Bear Den." Jory said with a chuckle.

Kinvara nodded to her men who seemed a bit worried at the idea of a bear den, both of them relaxing a little as they realized it was the name the Mormont's had given the new keep. Kinvara found herself smiling as she got the jape, bears lived in dens and so the new keep was given the only name it could be. She thought that perhaps she'd enjoy her time here with these women. They were brought into the keep itself, though small and only partly made from stone, it was an impressive thing to behold. Especially as you could see the work that was still going on around it.

There were guard towers, a small barracks, storehouses and the keep itself. In time this would be an imposing sight to see, for now, though it was a welcoming one and she saw how much her guards appreciated the warmth once they were inside. Almost as much as they appreciated the warm stew they were given and the roaring fire that heated the room. Kinvara ate more than she usually did, finding her appetite had returned to her now she was on land once more.

"How do you know Jon?" Lyra asked as Kinvara finished her meal.

"I've only just met him though I've known of him for all my life, the White Wolf." she said to smiles.

"Aye, a good lad, though I'm surprised he sent you here just to deliver letters?" Jory asked.

"This is only the beginning of my journey, Jory, from here I have much further to go." Kinvara said though she would say no more.

It was late when the others arrived at the keep, Kinvara looking to see an older woman and a woman who looked like a younger version of her, along with two young girls. Both girls were dressed alike and both were armed, carrying a sword and knife on their hips and carrying bows in their hands, and a quiver of arrows on their back. Kinvara looked at the two of them and it was only the grey eyes of one which really could tell they were not kin, otherwise, they could have easily passed for sisters.

"Lyra, Jory?" the older woman asked as she looked at Kinvara and her guards suspiciously.

"Kinvara here has come with letters from Jon Snow mother, a letter for Jorah and one for Arya." Jory said.

"For me, you have a letter from Jon for me." the grey-eyed girl asked excitedly as she almost ran to her.

"Arya Stark." the older woman said reproachfully.

"Sorry Lady Maege, I'll change first, my lady." Arya said nodding to her and Kinvara had to smile when the other girl sniggered as the two girls left the room.

The older woman was Lady Maege the head of the house from what Jon had told her of the ladies of Bear Island and the younger one, obviously her daughter. They both walked and over and took their seats, her other girls rushing to get them bowls of stew and mugs of ale. Kinvara sat while the women ate and then Maege turned to her, her eyes focussing on her and specifically the redness of her dress before she nodded and spoke.

"You are from the same place as the other lady in red?" Maege asked.

"Volantis my lady, Melisandre and I serve the same god." she said and saw the frown on the women's face.

"We follow the old gods here, as does Jon Snow." Maege said with a bit of annoyance.

"That's true my lady, but my god also wishes to see the White Wolf rise, to see our prince take his rightful place." she said and the woman looked at her before seeming to accept her words.

"You know who he truly is?" Maege asked.

"I do, I have for some time. It was I who sent his protector, Ser Arthur spent time with us in Volantis my lady.".

"Arya doesn't know yet, I'd prefer to keep it that way, Jon will tell her when its time and it's Maege, just Maege.".

"Of course Maege, I'll not say anything to Arya. I'm here to deliver a letter and to speak to Lord Jorah, then we'll be on our way.".

"You'll stay here tonight, I'll take you to my nephew on the morrow. I'll see a bath and chambers are made ready for you and we'll eat in a couple of hours.".

After changing and dressing, she walked to the hall and found it almost full. Jory waving her and her guards to come and join them. The High Table was unlike any she'd ever seen, it was almost entirely women who sat there, and no sooner had she sat down at it then Arya asked her more about the letter. Kinvara taking it out from her pocket to hand it to her.

She found herself smiling as she watched the girl read it, as she wiped her eye and looked sheepishly around to see if anyone had seen her do so before she read it again. The conversation was interesting to say the last and Kinvara felt a little out of her element, she was a warrior of a much different kind than those in this room. Once the meal was over she didn't stay up too long, enjoying her sleep and waking early the next morning to break her fast. Very soon afterward they were on their way to the main keep.

This one was made almost entirely out of stone and she wondered if this was how the Bear Den would look when it was finished. Their party was made up of Maege, her daughters Alysanne and Lyanna, Arya Stark, and some guards. After dismounting they were quickly brought into a large hall and a little while after that Lord Jorah and his lady wife arrived to greet them.

"Aunt, we did not expect you." Jorah said with a warm smile on his face.

"Nor did I expect to be coming this day Jorah, I bring a visitor who bears a letter from Jon Snow, Lady Kinvara of Volantis." Maege said and Kinvara heard few hushed whispers.

"My lady." Jorah said as she stepped forward.

"Lord Jorah, Jon Snow sends his greetings and asks me to deliver this to you." she said as she handed him the letter.

She waited as he read it over before he looked up from it to her and then called a short stocky man wearing a grey robe and a chain over, another much larger man soon joining them when he was bid. After a few moments of quiet discussion, both men hurried from the room and Kinvara waited until Lord Jorah walked towards them.

"Jon asks me to provide you with horses, warm furs, supplies and some men for a journey but won't tell me where you're going, only it's beyond the wall my lady. While I respect the white wolf and owe him a great debt, these men he asks me to send with you are my responsibility, I'd ask you where you intend to go?" Jorah asked.

"We travel far beyond the wall my lord, I intend to meet with Mance Raydar the king beyond the wall." she said and voices were quickly raised in the room.

"Wildings.".

"Savages."

"Enough, Quiet, Aunt, Lady Kinvara we should talk elsewhere." Jorah said and he led them to a small room with a desk and two seats in front of it, Kinvara taking a seat as Maege stared at her as did Jorah.

"Why would I wish to send my men beyond the wall, what reason does Jon have for this my lady?" Jorah asked.

She sighed having hoped not to have this conversation and she knew that they were not ready for it, so instead she told a white lie and hoped that it would be enough for now.

"Beyond the Wall, the wildings have begun to unite my lord, the white wolf has seen this in those Glass Candles of his. I am to try and see they don't rise for the wrong reasons, to ensure they don't seek to attack the wall and instead look to different lands for their own." she said.

"They'd never listen to you, if they intend to rise they'll rise and we'll beat them back as we always do." Maege said.

"Indeed my lady, but should we not try at least to see that they don't rise? If there is a chance we can change their plans then should we not at least try? If they attack and you're forced to meet them head-on then you'll lose many men, would it not be better to try and save those lives even at the risk of a few?" she said and while her words were somewhat lies, there was truth there too. Neither she nor Jon wished to see the Free Folk fight for the wrong reason, not when the right one was so important.

"These are savages my lady, you have no idea." Jorah said.

"I come from lands where the Dothraki ride freely my lord, I've seen the savagery of men first hand, trust me I know exactly what kind of people I travel to meet." she said.

"Does he truly believe he can stop them from rising?" Maege asked.

"He does my lady, with what he plans for Westeros he needs to stop all possible threats to the North, if he can do so before they actually threaten northern lives then all the better don't you think?".

"Aye." Maege said.

"Aye." Jorah said.

Kinvara breathed a sigh of relief and over the next few days, she watched as supplies were gathered, food, warm clothing, furs to cover themselves in at night and tents to sleep in. Finally, they readied horses and picked the men who'd escort them. They were older than her or her guards she wondered if Lord Jorah had specifically picked these men as their loss wouldn't deprive him of younger more capable men. Something that Maege confirmed to her later, these men were expendable though the women never said it in such a way.

"I wish you good fortune Kinvara, may the white wolf's words prove true." Maege said.

"I believe they will, I also believe you'll see him before I do Maege, if so would you give him this." she said handing her a letter.

"Aye." Maege said and that was it, no ceremony or overly exaggerated goodbye and Kinvara found she liked that more. She took a last look at the island as she and the men took the longship that would take them to the Wall, her journey only just beginning.

**Essos 297 AC.**

**Melisandre.**

She felt the warmth as soon as they entered the Summer Sea, looking out on the coastline as they passed by Dorne and soon she could see the outline of Essos in the distance. When they passed Tyrosh she smiled as she knew she was getting close and each day she woke only made her excitement rise. Finally, she saw Myr and felt a sense of almost eager anticipation as she disembarked and readied for the journey ahead.

Wearing the red robes of R'hllor allowed for a certain freedom when you walked in Essos, be it the faithful or those who simply worried what may befall them should they attack one of his priests, your safety was almost guaranteed. That Melisandre headed straight to the Red Temple, that she was then given a guard to take her on to the companies base, only reinforcing her lack of fear. Though it was for appearance rather than for security she traveled with these guards.

She arrived at the companies barracks and immediately noticed the large men on the gate, she'd met some huge men in the West, and yet it was only her prince's northern guard who was of a size with these two. After stating her business and agreeing to leave her guards behind, she was led into the barracks itself and into a small room. How long she waited she didn't know but she knew they meant it as an insult to her god and she bristled at that. Though only for a moment as she remembered his chosen actually followed another god too.

"My name is Torrhen Snow, This Is Brandon and Artos Snow, what do you want priestess?" the large man said when he walked into the room accompanied by two others, his voice showing his displeasure at having her there.

"I've been sent by my…"

"Your god is not welcome here witch, here the old gods rule, not R'hllor." Brandon Snow said dismissively.

"By my prince." she said and the three men looked to each other before turning to look at her a little less angrily.

"Your prince?" Torrhen asked.

"The Prince that was Promised, the White Wolf, the Winter Dragon." she said to gasps.

"What know you of the White Wolf?" Artos asked.

"I know that the prince will bring the dawn and he has need of your help." she said handing Torrhen the letter.

She watched as he read it and then handed it to the others, both of them reading it too before they handed it back to Torrhen. The room stayed silent for some time before Torrhen got up and walked to the door, speaking to someone outside quietly before he walked back in and took a seat again. Nodding to Brandon Snow beside him she watched as the man got up and walked from the room, arriving back a few moments later with a tray carrying mugs of what she assumed was ale.

"We settle accords over drinks Lady?" Torrhen said as Brandon placed the tray on the table and moved a mug in front of her and the others.

"Melisandre." she said.

"We settle accords over drinks Lady Melisandre, I hope you like ale." Torrhen said and she nodded as she took the mug in her hand, the taste not to her liking but it was cool and she smiled when she saw the ice in it.

"Ice?" she asked.

"A gift from the white wolf for a job well done." Brandon Snow said with a smirk.

"You have our help Lady Melisandre, I'll organize an escort though we'll not go ourselves. Bring the princess here and she will have our protection but I cannot have the company ride not knowing where they head, not with what's coming." Torrhen said.

"I thank you Torrhen, as does my prince." she said finishing her drink and standing up.

"He's our prince too my lady." Torrhen Snow said as she left the room.

She rode back to the Red Temple and awaited the escort as much as she awaited the signs from R'hllor too. What direction was she travel, where the princess was she had no idea. Only that she hoped that R'hllor would show her in the fire. For three nights though she found no answers in the flames, her escort would arrive on the morrow and she still had no idea where they were supposed to go.

Standing in front of the flames she closed her eyes and pleaded with her god for a sign, for any sign, before she finally got one. The Great Forest was known to her as was the city that stood in its shadow and Melisandre thanked her god as she let the flames die down. She slept well that night knowing that on the morrow they'd be traveling and even more than that, knowing now to where she'd be going.

The next morning she found a dozen men waiting for her, most of them seemed just like Torrhen and the other Snows she had met, though there was one or two Essosi in amongst the group too. A large bald men in bright clothes, his chest bare and covered in scars smiled at her as the leader made his way towards her. This man was definitely of northern stock she thought judging by his size and coloring and though he didn't smile like the Essosi, the greeting he gave was friendly enough.

"I'm to escort you to the princess, Rodrik Snow my lady." the large man said.

"Very good, we head for Qohor." she said and the man said nothing, just nodded to the others who mounted up.

Over the course of the ride, she got to know more about the men she rode with. As she'd thought most were of Northern heritage with just the three Essoi among them and they were from vastly different backgrounds. There was a former Dothraki screamer named Larqo, a Tyroshi who no longer wore his hair dyed like his countrymen named Karial and the big bald man. He was she found out a former Meerenees pit fighter named Strong Belwas and it was he who seemed to almost gravitate towards her.

The man was big and fierce and yet childlike, and as she listened to him tell the story of why he was with the company she found herself enraptured. A slave forced to fight in the pits, sold to a master he never met in Pentos, and then being transported when they were attacked. Belwas had been the only survivor and had walked alone through the sands for days when men of the company came upon him. Tired, hungry, and having had no water for days, the large man still readied himself to fight for his life, something the men were impressed by.

"Strong will help you find this princess, Melisandre." he said to her smiling when she turned in for the night.

"I have no doubt you will my friend." she said smiling back at the man as he smiled and seemed to sit and act her guard while she slept.

They reached the forest of Qohor and she found no sign that the princess was here. Moving on to the city, it was decided that they needed to split up and since Strong Belwas wouldn't leave her side, he along with one of the Northmen followed her through the markets of the city. Somewhere along the way, they lost the Northman, and then she heard Strong's excited voice.

"Found her." Strong said as he rushed into what was now developing into a large fight.

Melisandre cursed the fact that the other Northmen were elsewhere, though in the end she looked on relieved as the fight went in their favor and thanked her god once more. As she moved forward she looked at the princess and saw her to be everything she had imagined, the perfect vision of a daughter of Valyria.

"Who the fuck are you?" the scarred man nearest to her asked looking from Strong to her, though Melisandre's eyes were only on the princess.

"My name is Melisandre of Asshai and your nephew sends his regards Princess.". she said.

**The Wall and Beyond 297 AC.**

**Kinvara.**

They arrived at the Shadow Tower and were soon speaking to the commander there. Denys Mallister was an old man and yet he still seemed to have both his strength and wits about him. After he had told her that it was madness to head beyond the wall and that he'd not give her one of his men to show her the way, Kinvara had surprised him by saying she wasn't asking for any.

"I seek no help nor permission commander, only to let you know that I travel beyond the wall and that there is no need to come looking for me or my companions." she said.

"Madness, sheer foolhardy madness, well if I can't dissuade you I'll not try any longer. I've done my part but mark my words Lady Kinvara, it's only death that awaits you beyond these halls." Denys said and she nodded.

She and the others ate in the hall and she watched as the men from Bear Island spoke with the black brothers, as tales were told of what they'd face beyond the wall and of the savages that lived there. Kinvara almost smiled at the men's stupidity, there were much worse things than wildings beyond the walls and if she failed in her mission, then these men would be the first to have to deal with them.

The next morning they set out riding to the Bridge of Skulls and bidding farewell to the lands south of the wall. They camped that night and ate rabbits and hares which the man had caught quite easily, Kinvara wondering if her god was providing. When the fire wouldn't light she heard the men from Bear Island grumble and she smiled as she set it to flame easily. Her sleep was disturbed though when the attack came, Kinvara waking to find chaos around her.

She watched on as men in furs fired arrows and used axes and spears, around her men fought for their lives and yet she felt no fear, R'hllor had not sent her here to die this day. By the time dawn broke, all but one of the men from Bear Island were dead. The Free Folk too had suffered great losses as the only survivor was a blond woman who was injured. After tending to the man from Bear Island and realizing that she couldn't do anything for him, Kinvara helped the blond who looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you helping me kneeler, your people will take my head anyway." the woman said.

"My people?" she asked confused.

"The crows." the woman said.

"Crows?" she asked.

"Oh, forgive me your kneelership, the Nights Watch." the woman said with a snort.

"Do I look like a member of the Night's Watch to you?" she asked with a smile on her face watching as the woman seemed to realize the truth.

The coughing from the man from Bear Island forced her to turn to him and soon she heard the rattle in his throat as he passed. Calling for her own guards and glad they'd made it unharmed, she turned back to the blond and undid her binds, the woman looking at her in surprise.

"We need to burn the bodies, it'll take all of us." Kinvara said and the woman nodded, getting up and walking to one of the bodies in particular before kneeling down and then dragging it to the middle of the space they were in.

That she didn't run from them was something that Kinvara found strange and yet it seemed that she too wished to see the bodies burned before she left. Once they had them all together, Kinvara reached into her pack and emptied the liquid over them, before standing with her men while the woman stood a few feet from them.

"My Lord we give these bodies to your care, keep them warm in your embrace and safe from the night." she said as she took one of the Fiery Hand's spears and ignited the pyre with it.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors." the two guards said and the woman turned to look at them.

"Who are you people?" she asked when the heat from the fire forced her back a few steps.

"My name is Kinvara and me and my companions serve our god." she said and the woman looked too her shaking her head.

"And your God sent you here?".

"Here and beyond, we seek the King Beyond the Wall." she said and noticed the woman's expression change.

"Why?".

"To help him." Kinvara said with a smile.

For a long time the blond said nothing and then almost as if she had been going over in it her head, she seemed to reach a decision.

"I'll take you to Mance, if you play him false, I'll not be able to save you." the woman said.

"Understood, your name?" Kinvara asked.

"Val." the woman said.

They were quickly brought off the trail they'd been sent on, Val leading them into more heavily wooded areas. The woman seemed surprised when Kinvara's guard kept coming back with fresh kills each night. Even though they had food in their packs that were now on the horse's backs, they still hunted and each night R'hllor provided. After the third night, Val commented on it and scoffed when Kinvara told her of her god.

"R'hllor provides for those who serve him, he protects them." she said and Val just snorted as she looked at her.

"Then how come your men are dead?" Val asked almost snootily.

"They weren't my men." she said and the woman's expression changed.

"I don't...What?".

"Those men weren't followers of my god, so they were not under his protection.".

"You talk of this god as if you know him." Val said.

"Do we really know anyone." she said with a laugh "Look into the flames Val, look into the flames and tell me what you see?" she asked and Val looked at her before she looked into the fire.

Kinvara saw it clearly, the doubt soon replaced by the shock and finally the horror of what she saw. Val moving back from the fire and looking at her while shaking her head.

"What was that, what did you do to me?" Val asked her voice strained.

"What did you see?" she asked the clearly disturbed woman.

"I saw death, death came for my people, it took us all." Val said tears falling.

"There is only one thing we say to the god of death, Val, not today." she said and saw the woman nod.

She felt it when they reached what Val told her was the Fist of the First Men, she felt it and the shiver went down her spine. Though they could have made it that night, she instead had them stop and in a small cave, she lit the fire. Kinvara didn't allow her men to hunt that night, instead, she bid them sit by the fire and they all huddled around it. Kinvara looked into the flames only to see nothing and so she then took out the small jar and the piece of cloth.

When they had found the blood she knew exactly what it was and where it had come from, the princess had become a woman and she thanked her god for giving her this small piece of her. Throwing it on the fire she looked in and saw what it was she must do and so after speaking to her men and waiting for Val to sleep, she left the cave and made her way up the hill.

The child came at her quicker than she could imagine, Kinvara barely having a chance to reach for the ruby on her neck, pulling it off, she turned from the short sword the child aimed at her. As it missed she smacked the child hard in the head, the ruby leaving an imprint so hard did she hit the child, and then she watched as the child fell. Moving quickly she was upon her before she could rise.

"My god has something you need to see little one." she said as she cut her hand and let the blood flow over the ruby, the flame starting small but soon enveloping her whole hand.

Kinvara watched as the child looked into the flame and as she saw whatever it was that was for her eyes alone. Finally, the flames died down and the child moved to her sword and Kinvara waited to see if this was to be her time, her end. It was not, as instead the child stood up and to Kinvara's eyes, it looked liked it sobbed, though no tears or sounds were made.

"We must move, now." the child said and Kinvara nodded "Horses, you have horses?".

"We do." she said.

"We ride, hard, we must reach it by nightfall." the child said.

Waking Val who stared constantly at the child and mouthed 'Children' over and over again. They quickly mounted and Leaf, the name the child gave herself told them to hurry. They rode fast and just before nightfall they reached the Weirwood tree, Kinvara, and the others watching on as Leaf cut into its white bark. The red liquid poured out and Leaf asked for a cup to collect it and they watched as she did just that.

"You must drink." Leaf said after she'd taken a drink from the cup, nodding at Kinvara when she handed her the cup "All of you.".

They did as they were asked, the taste was horrible and yet it warmed them and Kinvara felt there was power in this liquid, though it was a power that felt different to her. Cold, distant, not like the heat from her god and she wondered if this was a gift from the old ones instead.

"He will only see what he wishes now, I must leave." Leaf said.

"No come with us, my people, you're a child of the forest, you can help us." Val pleaded.

"I must help my own people first, in time we'll meet again but she's all the help you need for now." Leaf said pointing to her before walking over to her and looking at her.

"Tell my prince, the children will wait for him." Leaf said and then she looked to a horse and Kinvara nodded, watching as the child mounted and was soon gone.

They too mounted up and soon they were on their way once more, heading north and Kinvara felt hope that she was soon to meet a king.

**The Wall 297 AC. (takes place after Ned's Wedding).**

**Aemon.**

He, Marwyn, and Loamara had collected many more books and scrolls since his nephew sent them to help him. So when the chance had come to go to Winterfell for Jaehaerys, he had been more than happy to. Only cursing the fact that he wouldn't be able to see the great keep for himself. The journey had been interesting and he'd felt like a young boy once more. It had been the first time he'd left the Wall in over twenty years and something that he had not expected to do and he had thanked his nephew for giving him a reason to.

A part of him had wished to berate Eddard Stark, to yell and scream at the man for raising his nephew as a bastard. But the bigger, larger part of himself could only be thankful to the man. He had saved a part of his family and it was in no small part because of him that Aemon had been able to meet his kin, to find out he was not alone in this world.

Spending time in Winterfell was different too, the keep was warm thanks to pipes that ran through the walls and carried hot water from the nearby springs. Maester Luwin kind of enough to both tell him how they worked and to take him to the springs themselves, something Aemon welcomed greatly. To feel such warmth once again was a boon to his old weary bones and when not working or sleeping, Aemon took every opportunity to spend soaking in the waters of the hot pools.

A memory far away now as he woke up in his cold rooms back at the wall. Still, he had work to do and Luwin had both allowed him to take some of the books back so they could be added to the collection and had others transcribed for him. As he dressed he tried not to think of the warm springs and how they'd almost made him feel a young man once more, how while laying in them he'd feel he could almost see again. Instead, he thought about the work he was doing and had done while there.

** _Winterfell a few moons ago._ **

"Aemon, this one here, it speaks of a horn lost beyond the wall, the Horn of Joramun. How it has the ability to wake the sleepers and to make the wall tremble." Luwin said as they sat in the Maester's rooms.

"I've read of it before Luwin, though it was used to create not destroy." he said sipping on the warm cider.

"Could it do both?" Luwin asked.

"Perhaps, creation can be a form of destruction after all." he said as he thought on it.

They had spent hours going over the works and Aemon was almost eager for the opportunity to leave them behind, so he appreciated it when the servant came to tell them it was time for their meal. He held onto the younger man's hand as they walked to the Great Hall, this place not as familiar to him as the Wall was. Entering the room he was happy to hear the sounds of laughter as the Stark brothers spoke, the two men telling each other stories of days long past.

"Aemon, Luwin, join us." Benjen said.

"Of course brother Benjen." he said with a warm smile as he sat down "So what were you finding most amusing?".

"News from King's Landing Aemon, it seems our nephew has won once again, the melee and the joust." Eddard said and Aemon found himself chuckling.

"That's not the best part though." Benjen said so softly that Aemon had to lean in to hear "It seems Robert wished to make a spectacle of Viserys, to desecrate his body, only for the chance to be denied to him.".

"Jaehaerys?".

"They've taken the body from him Aemon, it's in our nephew's hands now." Benjen said

Aemon felt the relief course through his veins, it had almost broken him to hear that another member of their family had fallen. Even if the tales of Viserys being his father come again were true, he was their blood and deserved a better fate than to be displayed like a trophy, something he knew the fat king would do. To learn that Jaehaerys had not allowed that to come to pass, that more than any tourney win filled his heart with joy.

"Come, let's drink to our nephew." he said and was handed a mug which he swiftly drained of its contents.

Waking the next morning he knew it was nearly time to head back to the Wall and so asked for one last trip to Wintertown before he left, Ser Jaremy quickly obliging. He enjoyed walking around the town, listening to the children as they laughed and played. When Luwin had told him that these were poor wretches from Flea Bottom that had come North for a better life, Aemon had found it strange.

"_Why would they travel so far Luwin?"._

"_Because Jon Snow arranged the ships Aemon, he and Lady Margaery. Go listen to them, speak to some and you'll see how well thought of they are." Luwin said._

So he had and each time he felt a little weary or was feeling sorry for himself, he'd travel here and just sit in the center of the now bustling town and listen. Tales of the White Wolf and the Golden Rose sounding like a song ready to be sung always bringing a smile to his face. Ser Jaremy too enjoyed these trips, the knight knowing how downtrodden those in Flea Bottom usually were and how just the sounds of these children playing felt different somehow.

But all things had to come to an end and so he readied himself for the ride back to the Wall, finding himself both eager and apprehensive about the journey. Standing in the courtyard he said his goodbyes to Luwin and some of the others he'd met here and was soon face to face with Eddard Stark.

"I wish to thank you my lord for everything." he said nodding to the man.

"It's been an honor to meet you Aemon, truly." Eddard replied.

"Give my regards to your son Lord Stark, young Jon, give him my best." he said with a smile, unable to use his nephew's true name with so many people around.

"Aye, I will, you can count on it Aemon.".

In another life he'd have looked back at the keep as they rode away from it, fixed it in his mind so he'd not forget it, just like he had the Red Keep. Those days were long gone now and even were he to wish it, it was something he was unable to do. Instead, he tried to remember the images he'd seen of Winterfell in the books he'd read and hoped they'd done it justice.

** _The Wall now._ **

"Aemon, Aemon." Marwyn said and he turned to the man, the spoonful of porridge still in his hand.

"What Sorry, I was miles away." he said embarrassed as he placed the spoon down.

"I was saying that these books Aemon, the one's from Winterfell along with those here, I don't think there are any even in the citadel which can help him more." Marwyn said.

"Not in the citadel no, there's only one other and I pray it's still there and that he is the one to unlock its secrets." he said softly.

Before he could say anything more though there was some excitement at the door and they were quickly joined by Loamara.

"Aemon, Marwyn, we have a visitor, Jon Snow has arrived." the former Maester said excitedly though whatever excitement the man felt surely paled next to his own.

"For true?" Marwyn asked.

"For true." Loamara said.

It turned out to be true indeed and as he sat in his rooms later that day with his nephew, Aemon found himself listening eagerly at the things Jaehaerys was saying.

"You truly found the conqueror's crown?" Aemon said his voice full of disbelief.

"Along with eggs uncle, more eggs." Jaehaerys said "And this.".

Aemon felt the pendant in his hands and rubbed his fingers over it, he could feel the shape of the jewels, the sigil of their house but something felt different about them and he didn't know what.

"This is strange Jaehaerys, it feels odd." he said handing it back to him.

"Lady Melisandre felt more excited about that than anything else I found, you don't know of it? It's not something you've seen before? Something that belonged to our family?".

"It could be but if so it was before or after my time, nephew." he said with a chuckle.

"Uncle, I'm almost ready, it's time, after what he did to Viserys, I should have…I could have moved earlier, I could have saved him." Jaehaerys said his voice cracking.

"From the stag perhaps, from fate? not even you have that power Jaehaerys." he said reaching out and smiling when his nephew took his hand "You are ready, truly?" he asked worriedly.

"I have the men uncle, Dorne, the Reach, the West, and the North. I have the Lords of the Narrow Sea and loyalist houses. There are others who I may be able to bring on board, houses in the Riverlands and perhaps the Stormlands, and I have dragons uncle.".

"That you do." he said almost wistfully.

"Do you, would you, Rhaenix, would you liked to meet her?".

"More than anything in this world, nephew." he said happily.

As he slept that night he thought back to the dragon, meeting her had been a dream and when his nephew had suggested he take flight with him, Aemon had barely been able to speak. Feeling the wind in his face as they soared had been more than he'd ever imagined and he held no fear now that his nephew would take his throne. He felt himself drift off, wondering what his dreams would bring.

_The desert felt warm on his feet and he looked down to see he was wearing no shoes, he thought that odd but moved anyway, something calling him forward. The sun was no longer in the sky, no, that wasn't true, it was there but the shapes blocked it out. He looked up and saw them, they looked like large birds in the sky, two flew far away but one, flew closer to him, showing itself not to be a bird at all._

_It landed not too far from him and looked at him curiously, its golden scales reflecting in the light. Moving swifter than he knew he was able, he was soon standing beside the large dragon. His hands stroking its head as it trilled with happiness, its large eyes staring deep into his very soul. Leaning against it he felt its eagerness, its desire and so he nodded and began to climb up onto its back._

"_Sōvegon Sandorix." Aemon said as the dragon took to the air._

**Myr 297 AC.**

**Torrhen Snow.**

They had received their payment from the Lannisters and gone about their business normally. Contracts had been taken and life had returned to normal, or as normal as a sellswords life can be. Yet for Torrhen it had been hard to get rid of the idea that they were in the wrong place, fighting the wrong fights and doing so for the wrong reasons. While some of that had been true for the entirety of the companies existence, it seemed lately to Torrhen that the call for their home had been getting stronger.

But routines have a habit of taking one's mind from places that caused concern and soon his routine did just that. Or it did at least until he received word that there was a red priestess at their gates looking to see them. The company had certain rules, certain codes they lived by and religion was one of them. Whatever you believed, whatever god you prayed to before, if you joined the company then you worshipped the old gods.

They had no time for fire priests, for the black goat or the great stallion, no god of many faces for them either. Exiles had come to them from Essos, seeking to join, good men, and true but men who worshipped the seven and refused to give them up. So they and anyone else had been welcomed politely and then sent on their way, Brandon Snow set up a northern company and a northern company they would always be.

"We should send her away." Artos said.

"Aye," Brandon added.

"No we'll listen, what harm can it do, it's not like she'll convert any of us." he said to laughs from the other two men.

As he walked around the barracks later that night he found himself smirking, in a way she had, or more precisely the letter she carried had. The meeting would be held on the morrow, for now, he needed to select the men to travel with her and so he walked to their largest hall, the one where the men would gather. He looked at each of them when he entered before finally settling on the one he wanted and for some reason deciding to send the former pit fighter with him.

"Rodrik, a word." he said motioning to the man to follow him outside.

"Torrhen?".

"I've a mission for you Rodrik. I want you to gather a dozen men, you're to travel with the red priestess who came here earlier, be her escort and help protect the girl she'll take you too." Torrhen said.

"Travel where?".

"I don't know Rodrik, listen to the woman and follow her orders." he said as he went to move away "Take the pit fighter with you.".

"Belwas?" Rodrik asked confused.

"Aye, take him with you, I have a feeling you'll need him." he said and wondered why he felt that way.

Thinking nothing of it, he walked back to his rooms and poured himself an ale, the ice a welcome addition and he thanked the old gods for that, them and Jon Snow. No not Jon Snow, Jaehaerys Targaryen he thought as he pulled the letter out and looked at it once more.

_To the Leader of the Company of the Rose._

_My name is Jon Snow, or at least that's the name I've been forced to live under, forced to live under because of lies and plots of ambitious men. Men who've cost me, family, from both sides of my bloodline. My true name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, aye, a dragon and I know what that may mean to you, why it may make you wish to tear this up and throw it away. I ask you to remember though I am not only a dragon, I am a wolf too, and it's Stark blood that runs in my veins as much as it's Targaryen._

_Brandon Snow swore to leave his home and never return while a dragon sat the throne and for almost three centuries the company has lived up to this oath. Soon though it won't be a dragon sitting the throne, it won't be a wolf either. My mother called me a Dragonwolf, the union of both our lines. My father named me the Song of Ice and Fire, the Prince that was Promised. In Winterfell, I was told I was the White Wolf, the Winter Dragon, told that I had a role to play and an enemy to fight. An enemy that most have forgotten about or consider a myth._

_As I write this I sit looking at myths brought to life. Dragons fly once more, and they will be needed for the fight to come, as will you and your men. It's time to come home, time to ready for the fight you truly care for, not for me or my throne, but for the North and its people. For it'll be there that it comes first and foremost. In time I'll send for you and ask you to heed the call, to remember your blood as I remember mine. For now, I ask only that you protect my kin, for she too will be needed in the days ahead._

_I pray that the old gods grant you the wisdom to do what is right, that you'll give the lady what she asks for and that when I call, when the North calls you'll come. If however you cannot then so be it. I'll fight this fight without you, for the war for the dawn comes whether you play a part or not._

_Jaehaerys Targaryen, _

_Son of the North._

The letter was unexpected, the white wolf's call was not. That the wolf turned out to be a dragon had never been what the prophecy had said, nor what they had believed and that would cause some issue with the others. When Brandon Snow knelt he and Aegon spoke for some time, words that he'd written down that were lost now to time. What exactly was said between them, neither he nor the last few commanders had ever truly known, only that an accord had been struck.

Brandon left and the company was formed, never to return, unless called. They cared not for crowns, neither the Iron Throne or the King's of Winter. Despite what people may think it wasn't the thoughts of a dragon on the throne which had made Brandon leave, it was the thoughts of the company he wished to form, the purpose he wished to give them. Not to fight in petty wars for land or title but in the one true war, the war for life itself.

The words had been lost and the truth of them confined to men long since dead, only the prophecy itself remained.

_The White Wolf will howl and we will follow, for he is the Prince that is Promised and only together can we bring the dawn._

**Qohor 297 AC.**

**Dany.**

The woman was almost as strange as her companions, the way she kept looking at her as if she was searching for something unnerved Dany. Though it was the large bald man who she herself found her attention on. Strong Belwas he said his name was and he and Sandor had basically saved her life. She'd played her part too and seeing that sellsword dead had while not made up for the lives she'd lost today, at least seen them avenged and for that she was grateful.

Even more so that she'd not brought Missy's brothers with her, the thoughts of having to go back and tell the girl that it had been them who'd lost their lives was too much to bear. The other men who'd arrived were soon introduced as members of the Company of the Rose, a company that Sandor said was more honorable than others in Essos. So she'd allowed them to take the bodies and gather their supplies and rode with them back to Shiera and the others.

In her pocket, she carried a letter supposedly from her nephew, one she more than anything wished to just tear open and read, and yet she would not, or perhaps more truly could not. She needed to ensure her people were safe and that took precedence over her own wishes, for now at least. When she saw their small camp she felt relieved to see everyone unharmed, though with the dragons nearby she knew they were safe.

"Grey Worm, we lost…" she said as she dismounted only for her aunt to almost brush past the unsullied leader hugging her tightly and checking to make sure she unharmed.

"This one will see them prepared." Grey Worm said and she watched as he and a few others took the bodies and readied the pyres.

"Dany, Dany, you are unhurt?" Missy asked worriedly when Shiera let her go and she grabbed the girl and held her tight, telling her over and over again that she was.

"Who are these people?" Shiera asked and she heard Sandor explain to her aunt who they were and what had happened.

After some time Shiera seemed to accept they were who they said they were, her aunt talking to Melisandre about their nephew at length. Dany though took a seat and nervously took out the letter, smiling when she saw the three-headed dragon seal on it's front. She held it in her hands for some time, steadying herself before she began to read.

"It's not going to read it's fucking self." Sandor said and she despite her nerves began to chuckle.

"I fucking know that." she said and looked to him seeing him nod at her, his eyes looking more worried than full of the mirth she had expected.

Closing her own, she opened it and looked down to see her nephew's words for herself, her first contact with family other than Shiera and she hoped he was as Kinvara had said.

_Daenerys, Dany, Nerys, Aunt, _

_I know not which you prefer and it pains me that I don't. Lady Kinvara said she heard your people call you Dany and so I've tried to think of you that way but I'll wait until I hear if from your own lips before I'll know it true. For me I'd like you to call me Jae, I'd hope you would, though again I'd let you name me how you wish. I find myself trembling writing this letter, words jumbling around in my head and clarity to be something that may fail me, so forgive me in advance._

_I have news both good and bad and it pains me truly that I must tell you anything that may cause you hurt. Viserys has passed, aunt, killed by the stag who sits the throne, handed to him by a fat magister for reasons I'm unaware of. I was too late, I waited too long and because of me, another member of our family lost their life. I ask no forgiveness for this, had I moved sooner then he'd live still. I hesitated to be sure of victory and thought I had more time than I truly did. Only to find out like my father before me that time waits for no one._

_I cannot bring back my uncle, all I can do is avenge him and see the man responsible dead and I swear it to you, on fire and blood I swear it, I'll see them pay for what they've done. The time has come to take back what they stole from us, to take back the throne that is our family's birthright, and to pay them back for what they've done. I know as my father before me the path I must travel and the dangers that lay in wait._

_I intend to name you my heir, aunt. To carry on our name should I fall, but should that happen please know that you'll not be alone. We have more kin Dany, more than either of us ever thought. Aemon Targaryen is the Maester at Castle Black and he'll advise you and offer you, counsel, should the worst happen or be family to speak to if it does not. We have another uncle too, Tyrion Lannister is your father's child and not Tywin's son. I know this to be true aunt, I've seen it and together we fly our dragons and ready ourselves for the war to come._

_I've made efforts to see you protected, sent Sandor your way, and now Melisandre. With luck, she'll bring the Company of the Rose too, if not them then the Fiery Hand. I wish I could have done more, could have seen you, spoken to you, and told tale of our family to you. There are things I long to show you, that I'd hope you'd long to see, I pray to get that chance one day._

_Should I not, then know that you are my blood, my family, and though we've never met I love you for that alone. The world has been cruel to you aunt, it's taken so much from you, and were it in my power to change that then I would. Alas, I cannot and so I offer you this. In another life we'd have grown up with family, we'd have known their love and played as children along with my brother and sister, with Viserys. This was not the life we should have had but it's the only life we can live. Should I fall then you must live, live for me, live for them, live for yourself, and know always that you were loved._

_Jaehaerys Targaryen, _

_Your nephew._

The tears fell from her eyes as she read it and once she did, Dany got up and walked to the dragons, leaning against Ellagon and letting her warmth, warm and comfort her. Shiera took the letter from her and read it and then she too walked to her dragon, Rhaegal brushing up against her as she sought the same comfort that Dany did. The others left them alone for some time and when they eventually joined them night was falling.

Dany, Shiera, Missy and Grey Worm stood while other men of the unsullied stepped forward and set the Pyre's alight. She found herself looking into the flame and felt the presence of the red priestess nearby, her eyes focussed on Dany's own as she looked into the fire. Melisandre needn't have bothered, Dany found no answers in the flames, not that she was looking for any. She had all the answers she needed already, it had been clear to her as soon as she had read the letter what she must do.

"Lady Melisandre, my nephew says men of the Company of the Rose are on his side, that they are to protect me?" she asked.

"I believe that's what the prince may have wished princess." Melisandre said.

"These men where are they?".

"Myr, princess.".

"Do they have ships?" she asked.

"I do not know." Melisandre said.

"Could we get a ship in Myr?" she asked and the lady nodded.

"Dany?" Shiera asked.

"We're going home, I wish to see my nephew and I'll not hesitate, I'll not allow my family to die." Dany said as she walked towards Ellagon, looking into the dragon's eyes.

She stood there looking and then leaned in close to the dragon's head, her head resting on Ellagon's.

"We'll fly soon my love." she whispered softly to the dragon "We'll fly and we will bring Fire and Blood to those who threaten my family.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, Jae and Rhaenix explore Dragonstone as the island gives up some of its secrets. Jaime Marches, Tyrion Sails, and flys, Gerion arrives in the Riverlands and Jon Arryn meets up with his the knights of the vale, while in Riverrun Cat makes a life-changing decision.


	114. The Dragon Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Rhaenix explore Dragonstone as the island gives up some of it's secrets. Jaime Marches, Tyrion flys, Gerion arrives at Riverun and Cat makes a life changing decision.

**Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Cat.**

She woke up to find she was not alone in her bed, looking beside her to see Petyr was asleep and finding herself shocked as she'd not remembered going to bed the night before. What she did remember was the overwhelming sense of relief she had felt when Petyr had arrived. How he'd made her feel as if the world wasn't completely against her, and that someone cared about her. Was that the reason why? Had that been enough to? She looked at herself and saw she was naked and looking to him she could see that so was he.

It was clear what they'd done and a part of her felt shame at the thought, not at the act itself, though there was some of that too. She was, he was, she never would have had she been thinking straight. Not unwed she wouldn't have though she had wished to marry him, so there was that at least. Some of her shame though was that she couldn't remember the act itself, not any of it at all, though very quickly a new thought hit her.

"Petyr, Petyr, wake up, wake up." she said shaking him awake.

"Cat?".

"Petyr, you can't, we can't, people can't see us like this." she said worriedly.

"Cat my love, we are to be wed, to be man and wife, there is nothing wrong with us being together, not now, not anymore. Nothing to stop us being together." he said as he kissed her.

She allowed the kiss, happy that he wished to marry her and that they would be together to face whatever was to come. It was then the thought came to her, so quickly and suddenly that she couldn't stop the panic that hit her. Cat pushing him away and not noticing the look of hurt and briefly the one of anger that appeared on Petyr's face.

"I can't, moon tea, I can't Petyr, I can't have a bastard, I won't." she said her worry so strong that she cared not that she was moving around the room naked.

"Cat, Cat my love, we're to be married, we can do so today, tomorrow, you have nothing to fear. Should we have a child together they'll be trueborn and we'll see they rise high Cat." he said as he climbed out of the bed and walked over to her, embracing her and she felt herself begin to relax.

"Truly Petyr? You wish to marry me today?" she asked needing to know it was to happen.

"I do, more than anything in this world Cat, I've loved you all my life, just you, my love, my sweet Cat." he said kissing her once more.

She welcomed this kiss, even more, enjoyed it even, she was to be married and with Petyr's help, she'd see the bastard and all those who had wronged her dead. They dressed quickly and when Petyr left to find out what he could about events in the Riverlands, Cat walked to the Sept. She found Septa Mordane there and told her the news, asking the woman to make the arrangements for the ceremony. Given the way, things were shaping up in the realm a large wedding was out of the question and she tried not to feel put out by that.

It seems she was destined never to have the wedding she deserved, war once again forcing it to be smaller and quicker than she would have wished. As a girl she had dreamed of her wedding day, the large feast they'd have, and the great and good of the realm coming to see her marry the man of her dreams. Tall, dark, handsome, and wild, Brandon was everything she deserved and just like with her wedding before, she was still being forced to settle for lesser.

"Tomorrow, my lady, are you certain?" Septa Mordane asked.

"It must be Septa, we don't have the luxury of planning things, soon we could be besieged or under attack and I'll be wed before then." she said and the woman nodded to her and ran off to speak to the Septon.

With that done she hurried back to her rooms and went looking for a suitable dress to be married in, finding her old wedding gown amongst her things. She tried it on and despite it being a little tight it still fit, Cat smiling at herself that even after five children she'd kept her figure, unlike some women she knew. Taking her sewing kit she began to make alterations loosening it out around the waist and adding in some decorative symbols so the dress looked somewhat different.

By the time Petyr came back she was done and when she told him she'd arranged the wedding for the morrow, the smile he gave her was blinding. His own happiness fuelling hers and making her think back just a little to the sullen almost nervous way Ned had looked on their wedding day. She had been as reluctant as he was for the wedding that day and it was nice to have a man actually look forward to marrying her, something Petyr certainly was.

"Where exactly did Edmure go, Cat?" Petyr asked.

"He took his men to deal with some of the bannermen Petyr, to bring them in line before the King and Jon Arryn get here." she said as she asked Pearl to bring them some tea.

"When did he leave?" he asked.

"A few days ago, do you think we should be worried?" she asked, it hadn't even crossed her mind to think so until now.

"No, of course not, if he's only gone to deal with some of the bannermen all should be well, perhaps he's met up with Lord Jon or with the King's own forces and they'll be here presently. I was just, for you, I'd have hoped he'd be here to see us wed." he said and she felt her heart soar that he was thinking of her feelings so much.

"I'd like him here too, Petyr, But I fear we cannot wait to wed, I'd not like to do so under a siege or were we to be attacked and I fear that no matter what we'll not be able to stop the lions from at least coming to our door." she said fearfully.

Petyr got up from his seat and walked over to her, sitting beside her and taking her hands in his.

"They'll not be able to take Riverrun Cat, all we need to do is hold out until the king's army arrives and then we'll see them fall." he said with a smile.

"Will they be enough Petyr, The Vale, The Stormlands will they be enough?" she asked trying her best not to sound panicked.

"They will Cat." he said moving closer to her "We also have something that no one knows about, The Golden Company is landing in Duskendale Cat, 20,000 of the finest soldiers in Essos. Professional soldiers, no army comes even close to them." he whispered.

"Truly?" she asked hopefully.

"Truly my love, we'll see them all fall and then together, we'll rise Cat, you and I, we'll rise higher than any of them." he said and she kissed him herself this time, so deeply and passionately that the knock on the door almost went unheard.

She asked him to forgo a night in her bed that night, to allow them to have a true wedding night the next night and she was happy he agreed to it. Sleep though was hard to come by and she once again found that the dreams tormented her.

_Edmure was brought to the front of the keep, Cat looking down at him as the men held him. The knife to his throat and the threats being made to her to give up the keep or see her brother dead. Petyr telling her that she could not, that she risked the lives of everyone inside, of her and him and of their child. She shook her head and told the men no and then looked on in shock as Edmure was released, as he walked into the keep and surrendered it._

_Petyr was dragged out kicking and screaming, the men being rough with him, and then it was her turn. She looked on in horror as first Edmure lost his head, then Petyr. The man with the sword not even having to turn and look at her for her to recognize the bastard's face. She begged, she told him she was sorry, she pleaded for the life and for that of her babe._

"_What care I about your babe Tully, you cared so little about mine own life, why would I see you bring another you into this world."_

_The tears fell and she felt him grab her hair, turning her head so she could see that Riverrun was in flames, her family's home burning away._

"_I told you that your house would end, you think I'd allow you to bring another fish into this world." the bastard said and she was forced down to the block and saw the sword raised._

She woke up sweating and terrified and as she swallowed the water down she realized that she'd slept a dreamless sleep the night before. With Petyr in her bed, the dreams were kept away and as she looked at the sun rise up she welcomed it, knowing that after today she'd not need to sleep alone again. She broke her fast in her room and then called in her maids to ready her for the day ahead.

By the time they were done she was herself once more, staring into the looking glass she looked a completely different woman. Her hair was arranged in a style she'd have never worn in the North, her cheeks were flushed and there was a lightness in her eyes, in her heart too. She practically danced into the Sept and when she saw him there she felt that this was right, that this was what she deserved and she was happy.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day, until the end of my days." she said feeling a little shiver run down her spine as she reached the end.

Hearing Petyr say the same vows and seeing the look in his eye at least made the day far happier than the one with Ned had been. There was no nervousness or doubt in his eyes, only love, and for that she was thankful. When the ceremony was ended they walked together to the small celebration she'd organized, not so much a feast but more a fancy dinner and yet even that was to be denied to her.

"My lady, my lady." Ser Desmond said running to her.

"Ser?".

"Banners my lady, banners approach." Ser Desmond said.

"Whose banners?" she asked worriedly.

"Lion's my lady, Lions, and Dragons." the knight said worriedly.

"Close the gates, close the gates." she said panicked as she and Petyr moved to the keep.

She ran up through the courtyard, her dress being splattered by the puddles and the muck and she found she cared not. Once inside she almost raced up the stairs and soon found herself looking out onto the hills in the distance and at the army that approached. The army that was far too large and stretched as far as the eye could see, she looked and felt the fear almost overtake her. Her tears beginning to fall and even Petyr holding her in his arms couldn't assuage that fear now.

**The North/Seagard 298 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

Beneath him the ships sailed carrying his army, over 12,000 men and a fourth of them mounted. Lord's Broom, Lefford, Westerling, Serret, and their men, plus some of their own making up the force he had been given command of. There were good men down there that he trusted and cared for too, the Strongboar had volunteered to join them, looking for his own glory away from his father.

Satin was serving as his squire and the boy though saddened by Loras leaving was as dutiful as ever. Ser Jors had a new brother as Ser Richard Horpe had arrived and accept the offered white cloak, Tyrion happier to see his niece than to gain a Kingsguard, but the man was loyal and worthy. Eight Pinnacle ships carried the men and it was a majestic sight to see the fleet in such a formation. Though this was truly only part of the fleet and that sight was possibly slightly diminished in its majesty by the one above it.

Lygaron flew over the ships, his dragon eager to face their enemies and Tyrion feared what the dragon would do should anything happen to him. Though the chances of that on dragon back were pretty slim. Dragonriders had fallen in the past but mainly to other Dragonriders. There was no Daemon to jump from Caraxes for him to face and while the Martells had gotten lucky with Meraxes and Rhaenys, they had known of the dragons, the crown did not.

For Tyrion the last few moons had been strange, he was a Targaryen, a Dragonrider, uncle to a future king, and betrothed to a princess. It had taken a lot to get used to and had his nephew not constantly reassured him that he was both his lines, then he may not have been able to. It had made him dig deeper into his Targaryen roots too, look more closely at the stories of the dragons of old and their riders, knowing now they were his kin.

"Tegun Lygaron." (Land Lygaron) Tyrion said as they reached Banefort, the dragon landing a fair distance from the keep itself.

"Jikagon ipradagon, nyke'll sagon ȳgha." (Go eat, I'll be safe.) he said to the dragon as he grabbed his own food and then watched as Lygaron took to the sky.

In all his reading of dragons and Dragonriders, of the tales of his kin, he'd never found out much about the bond between dragon and rider. It was actually through his nephew that he learned far more than any book, though Lygaron helped at times too. It was odd to hear a dragon in your head and that it only happened occasionally with his dragon actually made him grateful, Jae saying that he had to listen to it constantly with Rhaenix.

Though he found at times he'd have enjoyed that too, he thought chuckling to himself as he ate the meat and bread. He was still laughing when Lygaron landed, the dragon disturbed about something, and Tyrion leaving his food on the ground to rush over to him.

"We must go, you must see." Lygaron said his voice annoyed and angry.

"Where?" he asked.

"North." the dragon said.

Grabbing his pack Tyrion climbed back up the dragon's wing and strapped himself in the saddle, Lygaron waiting until he was secure before he took to the air. He had expected to see the ships below him once more but Lygaron flew over the water heading North and soon he saw where they were going and why. The Iron Islands was a place he'd never expected to see in his life and was there another reason for seeing it now, he'd have wondered about that.

The idea of seeing places he'd only just dreamed about had been something he'd thought of since his first dragon ride and when he read the tales of other Dragonriders. Of how Alysanne flew to the wall or how Rhaenys wished to cross the Sunset Sea. He had smiled at the thought of being like Visenya and landing in the Vale just to see their faces. Or the idea of flying over the Hightower and seeing it from Dragonback, now though he looked angrily at the scene below him and knew what he must do.

"Jelmor, Lygaron, Jelmor." (North, Lygaron, North) Tyrion said as the looked back at the ships and resisted the urge that Lygaron was feeling too, they'd burn them if need be he thought.

He found them just south of Moat Cailin, the Northern army marching hard and he wondered at first about landing the dragon so close. Deciding now wasn't the time for hiding and that it would be better to do this as quickly as possible, he flew over the front of the army and then landed a little distance in front of them. Waiting until they came to him and he didn't have to wait long.

"Lord Tyrion?" he heard Ser Wylis say.

"Prince actually." he said with a smirk and Wylis looked from him to Lygaron.

"Forgive me, my prince." Ser Wylis said and Tyrion looked to the others with him, some he recognized, the Smalljon, Jory and Lady Maege, others he did not.

"I need to speak to Lord Stark, is he with you?" he asked.

"Aye, he rides behind us, has something happened, the king?" Maege asked worriedly.

"Is well and safe, no, this is something which concerns the North." he said and Jory bid him join her on the horse.

It was embarrassing to ride with her Tyrion felt but without his saddle, he couldn't properly ride a horse and so he accepted the embarrassment and told Lygaron he'd be back as quick as he could. His dragon not accepting that for an answer and taking to the sky above him, following them all the way, the threat not so subtle. Hurt my rider and feel my wrath, Lygaron was basically saying and it warmed Tyrion's heart to know he cared so much for him.

They arrived at where Lord Stark and some other lords had stopped their march. Tyrion seeing the Greatjon, Ser Wendell, and Lord Wyman among others. After being helped off the horse he noticed them seeing what he was wearing for the first time. The black armor was almost identical to Jae's except in its material. The Three-Headed Dragon standing proud beside the Lion and he could see some look at him oddly while others just nodded.

"My prince, it surprises me to see you here, my nephew is well?." Lord Stark asked with a note of concern in his voice.

Tyrion wondered had he known of what Jae intended regarding him or was it just the armor he wore, though it really didn't matter and so he put it out his mind for now.

"Our nephew is safe and well my lord. I had intended to meet you further along the way, with my army. They should land in Seagard within the week and are to join with your own against the Vale, Lygaron too." he said.

"Lygaron?" the Greatjon asked.

"My dragon my lord." he said to smirks.

"Why have you come, my prince?" Lord Stark asked.

"Iron Born my lord. On our way to escort the ships to Seagard, Lygaron flew to the Iron Islands, they have a fleet which looks ready to sail. I believe they mean to attack, us, the Reach or yourselves, I know not for certain who. Lannisport and the West are well protected. My uncle Kevan will see to that. I intend to send a raven to Lady Olenna from Seagard but since I was coming to meet you anyway." he said and saw the Lord's nod.

"How many men do you bring with you my prince?" Lord Stark asked.

"12,000 my lord." he replied.

"I have or will have 25,000 by the time I reach you. The North is well protected from an attack but a large scale one is not one we expected." Lord Stark said "Maege, Jorah, Galbart, Helman, can you join me for a moment."

Tyrion waited while the lords and lady spoke and was on the verge of suggesting using Lygaron when they came up with their own plan.

"Should we need the dragons, my prince, they will come?" Lady Maege asked.

"We are kin my lady, joined by marriage, should you need my dragon he will come and I know my nephew will feel the same." he said and she nodded.

In the end, they sent some men to reinforce keeps and said they'd send ravens once they got to Moat Cailin. Lord Stark explaining that they had left many men to guard the trading routes as it was. Tyrion was asked to stay and eat with them but declined, eager to both see to the ships and to warn Seagard to be on the alert also. He wished to send his own ravens too, though after saying goodbye and walking to where Lygaron had now landed, he was joined by a young man and was soon laughing when he was in the air. Apparently Richard's lips could get a message to those who needed it far quicker than he, even with his dragon.

Seeing the walls of Seagard in the distance, he was glad to see the Three-Headed Dragon flew there now. So he landed Lygaron some distance away and walked to the keep, the guards opening the gate and Castellan rushing to meet him.

"My lord?" the old grey-haired man said.

"Prince Tyrion Targaryen, I wish to speak to Lord Mallister." he said his voice firm and direct.

"He marches my prince, Lord Jason, and Ser Partrek both march to join up with the king's army." the man said.

"I need access to your ravens and some warm food and a bath would be welcome, Ser?".

"Ser Lymond, my prince, I'll see to it at once." the man said and Tyrion nodded, glad for the chance to sleep in a bed tonight and to wait for his men to arrive and the real work to begin.

**The Vale 298 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

He arrived in Gulltown to a mixed reception, Lord Grafton welcomed him but even Jon could sense it was reluctant and he was glad to accept guest rights. The house had risen for the dragons in the past and though he'd not done so this time, he'd not risen for him either, telling him to his face they'd not fight for him. He did though offer him an escort to Runestone which he declined.

It was there the first piece of bad news hit him, he'd missed Lord Yohn who'd left to gather the rest of the Knights of the Vale at the Bloody Gate. Meaning he'd have to ride hard and fast to catch up with them. Jon had considered not coming to the Vale, instead meeting the Knights at the Crossroads or sailing to Wickenden or the Saltpans. But it would have left him cut off and he needed to ensure that the men he spoke to were his and not the dragons.

Lomas had told him privately just how dire the situation was in the Riverlands and it seemed they'd need to put some rebellious lords in their place there before the Lions and Dragons arrived. Something which had also put paid to him traveling through those lands to get to his army.

"My lord, do you wish another?" Lady Ysilla asked, his friend's daughter had grown up to be a remarkable young lady.

"No, thank you, my lady, I think I'll retire for the night, I've a long hard ride ahead of me." he said and she smiled at him as he bid her goodnight.

Lord Yohn and Lady Yara had done a fine job with their children, Andar, Robar, and Ysilla were fine examples of Vale chivalry and grace and young Waymar had taken up the noble calling of the Wall. His friend was a lucky man, a wife who loved him, a fine young daughter to build alliances with, and not only a good a true heir but a second son should the worst happen.

He tried not to feel jealous or angry that he'd not been so lucky, a wife who had never cared for him and an heir that wasn't his. He needed to speak to Lady Anya most urgently, young Harry cannot ride in this war, his line had to continue and he was his heir now. Sleep came difficultly that night, his mind full of plans for the days to come and the thoughts of facing men he'd once called friends.

Ned Stark had disappointed him greatly, to perpetrate such a lie on him, on Robert, to put them in the position they now were in was bad enough. To actually come to arms against them, willing to fight against him and the man he had called his brother once. Jon felt his anger rise and bemoaned the fact that heathen wolves threatened everything once more.

"My lord, my lord, you wished to be woken." the young girl said and he looked to see day just dawning and yet he felt as if he'd not slept at all.

"I thank you, Elena, I'll ready myself now." he said when the girl nodded and turned to leave.

Jon quickly dressed and headed for the courtyard and his horses, only for Lady Yara to stop him, the raven scroll in her hand addressed to him personally. He opened it and almost collapsed to the ground, unable to believe what he was reading. Thanking her, he declined breaking his fast, and instead they set off, the news he read only making his ride that much more important.

Dorne had risen for the Dragons, Stannis defeated and held prisoner and Robert's Stormlands army in disarray. That they'd not been completely defeated and that they may actually move to join up with them, was the only piece of comfort the news brought. But how had this happened he wondered, Dorne, surely not?. They camped that night and he tried to make sense of it and the best he could figure it out was vengeance still being Dorne's motivation.

He cursed at that, Tywin Lannister had put them in this situation and while he'd welcomed the children's deaths, especially at them not being on his hands, Elia could have been used to placate Dorne. Now it was like all those things he'd assumed handled had instead just been biding their time, a hidden dragon, hungry lions, and Dornish snakes all coming to take what he had built, no he'd not allow them.

"My lord." one of the men said handing him the plate with the warmed meat on it, Jon eating for strength and not out of any sense of hunger.

The next week was some of the hardest riding he'd ever done and by the time he saw the Gates of the Moon in the distance he felt only fit for bed. Though seeing the lack of knights around it he knew he'd not get much rest here tonight either. He was welcomed in by Nestor who seemed surprised to see him and the offer of a warm bath was far too good to turn down. Jon feeling somewhat refreshed when he sat down to eat much nicer fare with Nestor that night, and trying not to think that this may the nicest he'd eat for quite some time.

"You look tired my lord?" Nestor said.

"Aye, I am, Lady Anya was she here, Nestor?"

"She was, she came to wave young Harry off." Nestor said and Jon sighed.

"I'll be sending him back Nestor, he's to be my heir, that song, you've heard it right?" he asked and Nestor nodded slightly "It's the truth, heard it from her own damn lips, should Littlefinger arrive back here, you take him Nestor, you place him in the Sky Cells and I'll deal with him upon my return." he said and Nestor looked at him with what looked like pity in his eyes.

"I'll see it done my lord. This war, can we win it?" Nestor asked.

"We must, lest we all burn in Dragonfire." he said.

He left the next morning, rested, refreshed, and ready to fight. It took him two days to catch up with his army, the Knights of the Vale had come out in force, he estimated between 20,000 to 30,000 men. Finding out later he had 27,000 at his command. He was pleased to see the lords all assembled too, Lord Yohn, Lord's Melcolm, Hunter, Corbray, Egen, and Belmore, though it surprised him to see some that were missing.

"Lord Yohn." he said smiling as he greeted his friend.

"Lord Jon, I hadn't expected to see you so soon, my lord." Yohn said surprised.

"Aye, I know Yohn, I'd thought of meeting you further on but I felt it for the best to meet you here, damn hard ride though." he said and Yohn laughed as he brought him to speak to the others.

"Lord Redfort?" he asked and Yohn shook his head.

"Horton didn't rise my lord, I can't understand it." Yohn said his voice full of disgust.

"We'll deal with him after the dragon, Yohn." he said "First I need to let you all know something.".

He gathered them together in a hastily arranged tent and looked to see Harry standing with the Waynwood men, his new heir he thought and though he was his blood, he wouldn't have ever been his choice. But at least he's my blood he thought as he looked at the boy, his blond hair and blue eyes evidence enough of that.

"Firstly, some of you may have heard that damnable song." he raised his hand when some went to protest "I thank you my lords, but it pains me to say it's true, Robert is not my son, Lysa and Littlefinger have been involved behind my back." he said shamefully.

"My lord, your heir?" Lord Hunter said.

"Is standing in this very tent, Harrold, step forward young man. My great-nephew Ser Harrold Hardyng is hereby named officially as my heir. Nestor has the paperwork and a copy has been sent to Lady Anya." he said.

"I thank you uncle, I shall endeavor to make you proud of me." Harry said and Jon had to bite his tongue not to tell the boy that a good way to do that would be to stop fathering bastards.

"I'm sure you will nephew, for now, though I need you to ride back to Nestor and to with him take control of the Eyrie, you cannot ride with us. I've already lost far too much blood I cannot risk my line ending." he said and Harry looked like arguing "I cannot Harrold, go, take some of Lady Anya's men, but go, for House Arryn, you must."

"As you say uncle." Harry said leaving the tent.

He waited for some time, making sure the boy had actually set off and to give him time to think about what to say. Lomas had sent word of the Stormlords loss but to him personally, for now, he felt it best for his lords to be unaware of the odds they faced. So deciding to keep that to himself and concentrate on the positives, that's exactly what he did.

"We ride to the Riverlands my lords, to put that to rights and await the king and his reinforcements." he said.

"Reinforcements, the Stormlords ride?" Yohn asked.

"Under Lord Stannis yes, the king rides with a different larger army, the Golden Company, my Lords." he said to gasps and then smiles.

"They've come from Essos my lord, why?" Lyonel said and Jon looked to the Corbray lord.

"Our dealings with Magister Illyrio have been most helpful, thanks to his own arrangements with the Golden Company they fight on our side." he said seeing the nods around the room.

"The North my lord?" Lord Belmore asked.

"May have their own troubles soon enough, I've heard the Iron Born mean to take advantage of the armies of the western shoreline marching, surely they'll attack the North first." he said "However, we'll need outriders behind us just in case, it may come down to us having to face the Northern army.".

"Then we'll cut through them my lord, savages are no match for the Knights of the Vale." Lord Egen said.

Jon agreed with him though kept quiet for now, some of these men considering the Northmen friends and though he knew they'd fight against them, he didn't wish it to look like he bore a grudge.

"If it comes to that aye, we will. We ride my lords, for our king, we ride." he said and heard the sounds of agreement and was glad when the lords left the tent.

As they rode past the Bloody Gate he looked back and wondered if he'd not be best served by just staying on the other side of it. The odds they faced were so far against them and he wasn't sure they would actually win. To do so relied on them having better luck than they had so far and lately he'd wondered had the gods abandoned them.

They couldn't afford more setbacks and yet he knew they'd face some, but staying behind those gates wasn't truly an option either. The letter had made that clear, the dragon was coming for him, he had but one choice, face him or die. As they rode through the doubts crept into his mind, maybe the option wasn't truly one at all, maybe no matter what, he was facing death either way. If so then he had only one thing he could do, see that as many of those who had forced him here died too.

**Dragonstone 297/298 AC **

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Rhaenys wanted him to explore the island with her, to sleep out on the cliffs beside her and Jae wanted to do it more than anything though he knew he could not, not yet. Instead he looked at the map and began to ponder what to do about the Golden Company. That they were so close to the city didn't truly allow him to use Rhaenix and should they march then he knew that would be the best opportunity.

But which way would they march? He looked to the map and saw the Trident and Harrenhal, but if they marched that way there was a chance they'd join up with the Vale forces, something he couldn't allow. He needed them to march to him, to come to him and then he could deal with them. But how to make them march where he wanted rather than where they wished to go?.

"Arthur." he called and the knight walked in.

"Your grace?".

"Arthur, I need to run some things by you, I want you to doubt me, to challenge what I say if I'm wrong, can you do that?" he asked.

"If you insist, your grace." Arthur said looking at him, Loras standing further back.

"Robert has the Golden Company, I can only think it's something to do with the Magister as there's no way he'd have hired them himself?" he said.

"I agree."

"So he's here." he said pointing to Duskendale "If he marches he'll march to here." he said pointing to the Crossroads "Joining up with the Knights of the Vale and then moving here." he pointing to the Riverlands and Riverrun.

"No your grace, he'll march here." Arthur said pointing to the Stormlands.

"Arthur?"

"If he hears you've attacked his homeland he'll march there, if he loses the Stormlands it's finished for him, he needs those men." Arthur said.

"He has the Golden Company, Arthur.".

"He needs those men." Arthur said simply.

Jae looked at the map, Tumbleton would be sacked, Grassy Vale, Robert may even decide to head into the Reach after winning some victories there. Bitterbridge and Highgarden itself could fall, especially if the lords he sent with Lord Tarly were absent.

Looking down at the map with horror he saw the Reach falling and Highgarden in flames. Should Robert get close to Margaery, gods he didn't even wish to think of it. Closing his eyes he reached out to Ghost, watching as Margaery and Sansa read and laughed in the garden, a small smile reaching his face as he felt the ice from Ghost cool him down.

"Should the Stormlands have already fallen by then, he'd go to join with the Knights of the Vale?" he asked when he opened his eyes.

"He would, should it have fallen." Arthur said looking at him oddly.

"So he marches that way." he said tracing the route on the map, how do I make him march towards me, what makes him march towards me?" he asked and held his hand up "Me, I'm the key for him."

"You are your grace."

"Should Jaime march here, should it be known that I march with him, Robert will come at me, won't he?" he asked.

"He would." Arthur said.

"Good." he said with a smile.

He got up from the seat and began to drum his fingers on the map, his eyes looking to the God's Eye.

"Good, Loras, ask Lord Monford to join me." he said and walked to the open window and looked down on the island below.

He felt her in his mind and knew he'd end up going to her later that night, his mind clearer now that he had a plan to deal with the Golden Company. He heard the footsteps and turned around to see Lord Monford and Loras enter the room, bidding the lord to take a seat.

"My lord how many does it take to garrison Dragonstone?" he asked.

"I believe Lord Stannis garrisoned it with less than five hundred your grace." Monford said.

"How many men do the Lords of the Narrow Sea bring my lord?"

"A little over 4,500 your grace."

"How many mounted?" he asked.

"Half."

"Good, I wish you to take the mounted men, my lord, leave the infantry here for now. When the Golden Company leaves Duskendale I'd ask you to sail there and to ride after them, slowly, I don't wish you to engage just be ready to ride down any who retreat." he said.

"Your grace?" Monford asked.

"I intend to bring them to me, to show them a true dragon, men, when faced with such a thing, may find their courage tested my lord, should they, then on their retreat I'd like them to face an unexpected threat." he said and Monford smiled.

"Of course your grace, how will you know when they've left?"

"I'll know my lord, Ser Richard is most accomplished." he said and watched the lord chuckle.

At dinner that night he met with the rest of the Lord of the Narrow Sea, Lord Celtigar giving him the once over and Lord Sunglass seeming unsure that even with the numbers they could win.

"My Lords, I'd direct you to the windows." he said and watched their faces when Rhaenix flew by "My uncle's dragon is with him as they engage the Knights of the Vale. I believe Rhaenix wishes to see what lies beneath the gold my lords." he said to laughs.

Once the lords had seen the dragon and Jae had talked to some of them individually, he told Loras to get some rest, Arthur too though the knight refused, saying he'd sleep when Jae did. He then walked from the castle telling Aurane that he'd be back on the morrow. He found her not on the cliffs but on the beach near a cave, walking to her Jae could already feel her emotions from a fair distance away.

After telling Arthur to gather wood for a fire, Jae lent down beside Rhaenix and felt her almost curl up around him, soon they were both asleep and the island felt a much different place.

_He could hear the laughter up ahead of him and as he looked he saw her hand in his, Rhaenys almost dragging him to the sounds. His sister was almost of a height with him, her long dark hair blowing in the wind, and her purple eyes full of excitement the closer they go to the sounds._

"_Come Jae, they've been waiting for us." Rhaenys said her voice happy and light._

"_I'm coming." he said to her and tried not to laugh when she frowned at him._

"_You're too slow, I bet you can't even catch me." she said as her hand left his and she ran on ahead._

_He chased after her, her laughter now joining the others as they entered a glade to find his family there waiting for him. Jae stunned to see it was more than he had imagined. His mother and father were there, Elia, Egg, but so was a slightly older man than Egg, one it took him a moment to recognize as Viserys, though he looked much different, happier. Beside him stood an older silver-haired woman who smiled at him as she embraced Rhaenys._

"_Come, grandson, I've wished to meet you for some time." Rhaella said and Jae felt his tears flow as she let go of Rhaenys to embrace him._

_When he felt her arms around him, he thought nothing of it, nor when his uncle and brother embraced him also. Feeling his father's arms or Elia's after that almost felt natural to him. But when he felt his mother, when she held him in her arms, Jae broke down, the sobs making him shake and tremble so powerful were they._

"_There, There, my little Dragonwolf, let it out, let it all out." his mother said as Jae sobbed against her._

_He later found himself laughing and japing with Egg and his uncle, listening in as his grandmother gave advice. Speaking to Elia about her nieces and brother before his father asked him to walk with him. Soon he was strolling on the beach he Arthur and Rhaenix had slept at. Walking past where Rhaenix had lain and to the cave up ahead of them and through into the cave itself._

"_You'll find it in there son, you'll need it for the fight to come." his father said as he led him deep into the cave "Only you can enter, only your blood is able to unlock the door."_

"_Father?"_

"_It's time for me to go, son, remember always I love you and I'm proud of you, your mother is proud of you. I'll see you again, but not today Jaehaerys, not today." his father said as he faded from his view._

"Not today." Jae said as he woke up.

Arthur watching him as he walked to Rhaenix's head, her eyes open as she looked at him.

"You saw them too?" he asked.

"I did, grandmother too Jae, Viserys, I'd not seen them before." she said happily.

"Why now?" he asked.

"Dragonstone, it's us Jae, it's our home, this is where Dragons belong," she said and he nodded, leaning in and closing his eyes when she did hers.

He stayed like that for some time before telling her to go eat and that they'd need to leave soon. Rhaenix making him promise to fly with her so she could show him the island before then and Jae agreeing. Once she took to the air he walked to Arthur and told him what he'd seen, what he'd felt, the knight not saying anything about it which he was glad of.

"The cave, Arthur, we need to go in there." he said pointing to the cave.

"You're certain of this, Jae? "Arthur asked.

"Aye, I am.".

Together they walked in and he saw Arthur look at him as he moved through the narrow passages as if he'd been here before. They entered a large open space and Jae looked around seeing the shiny rock the cave was made off. Leaning closer he touched it and knew what it was and how important it could be.

"Dragonglass." he said.

"Jae?"

"Obsidian Arthur, a whole mountain of it." he said happily and Arthur just nodded.

They moved further in, the cave getting darker and then he felt the heat, or to be more precise Arthur did. Grabbing a piece of wood from the floor beneath him, Jae moved to the source of the heat, the burning rock from the Dragonmont flowed thankfully through a cut passage.

After lighting the wood he held it up and what he saw was amazing to him, the Dragonglass sparkled. Black, Red, Green, more shades than he ever thought possible and Arthur too seemed amazed.

"I thought it only came in black?" Arthur said.

"Aye, me too." he replied.

He saw the drawings then too, images of battles from a millennia ago, blue eyes fighting against men, children even giants, and they looked so much like the ones he'd seen in the cave in Winterfell that they had to have drawn by the same people. As he was about to move to look at them more closely, he saw the door and all else paled in comparison to that.

Jae almost running to it as he asked Arthur to hold the burning wood. His hand automatically went to his knife and he had cut it and held it to the door before Arthur could say anything. Not even hearing the knight's voice as he felt the stone begin to give way. He watched from inside the room as Arthur tried and failed to enter, mouthed he was alright to him when he couldn't hear the words he had tried to say and moved further into the room. Watching on as the torches on the wall began to light up.

The room was full of chests which Jae opened, some contained jewelry, some clothing, others had scrolls and books. But it was the one chest alone in the middle that he felt drawn too. He tried to open it and it wouldn't at first, Jae then moving his still bleeding hand to it, the blood dripping down the side and the chest making a clicking noise. Jae opening it to see the book inside and he didn't need to read the words or the name to know what this book was.

"Daenys." he said softly as his fingers of their own accord traced the dreamer's name on the cover.

He closed the chest and wiped the blood away, unsurprised when he tried to open it once more that it remained locked. Debating whether to take the book with him or not, in the end, he decided not to, here it was safe and he couldn't risk it being lost, nor it falling into another's hands. As he went to walk from the room he saw another chest with a symbol he recognized on it, the Three-Headed Dragon though wrought in the same fashion as his pendant.

He was torn between looking at it or going back and felt it best left for now, he'd be back here soon enough. Stepping out of the room he had moved no more than a few feet when the door closed and Arthur looked at him in relief. The knight telling him later that he'd stepped into darkness and all Arthur saw was Jae telling him that he was unharmed.

"Come, let's go break our fast, I've much to do today." he said and Arthur nodded, seeming relieved to be leaving the cave.

After washing and bandaging his hand, they ate and Jae sent Arthur to rest. Loras guarding his back as he spoke more to the Lord of the Narrow Sea and then walked to the rookery to speak to the Maester that Monford had brought with him. The man had served Driftmark for some time and Monford trusted him which earned him Jae's trust, for this anyway.

"I need a raven to send to the Reach, Maester."

"At once your grace, where in the Reach if you don't mind me asking?"

"Anywhere will do, it won't be going to a keep." he said as the Maester picked out a raven.

"Is it well fed?" he asked and the Maester nodded.

Jae took the raven from the man and held it in his hands.

"Thank you Maester." he said as he walked from the room still carrying the raven.

"Your grace?"

"I'll take it from here." he said as he left the rookery, soon walking into the solar of the room he'd been given.

Sitting down at the table he looked into the raven's eyes and then closed his own, he found the door and the raven accepted him in with no hesitation. Soon the raven was standing on the desk and Jae was feeding it small pieces of corn that he'd asked for. Jae then went looking for a different door, finding the eagle feeding near Summerhall. He brought it east and soon found Oberyn's army marching, flying further east he found the Stormlords.

Grabbing a scroll he wrote the message to Randyll Tarly and attached it to the raven's leg, letting it fly free a few moments later.

He waited an hour before he went looking for the door again, the raven flying over the water and heading south. He'd check in on it from time to time and direct it to the Reach army himself. The orders he gave he knew Randyll would follow and he turned his attention back to the eagle and the Stormlands. For the next two days, he alternated, warging from raven to eagle, both of them eagerly accepting him when he did so.

By the time Oberyn's forces reached Stannis's, Jae felt his plan could work. The eagle was his as was the raven and he could enter either at will. The raven now flying over the area where he expected Tarly's army to be, though he had underestimated the lord and he was actually some distance further ahead than he had thought. He was in the raven when he felt the nudge on his shoulder which knocked him from it.

"Your grace, you must eat, you look pale." Arthur said and he nodded taking the plate when the servant brought it and eating and drinking almost ravenously.

"Thank you Arthur." he said when he was done.

Closing his eyes he warged first back into the raven and saw he'd found the army, Jae allowing the raven to rest and eat before he sent him to Tarly himself. He then warged back into the eagle to see that the two sides were lining up and that Oberyn had the high ground. Without leaving the eagle he asked the question and heard Arthur's voice answer though the knight sounded as if he was far off in the distance to him.

"What happens if you charge uphill Arthur?".

"You lose your grace.".

He smiled as he saw them lined up, looking down with an eagle's eye he sought out the commanders of Stannis forces and found the one he needed. Leaving the eagle he went looking for the doors and found enough of them, three, four, five, six, all of them welcoming him inside. He readied and gave them the command, the horses own natural instincts to run free something he knew well from Winter, it took no more than a prod and they were off.

From the horses to the eagle he went and watched as the battle took place. Seeing Oberyn beat a large man and Stannis being brought before him and Jae smiled as he went looking for the raven.

Later that night he spoke to Richard about the Golden Company, his Master of Whisperers saying his lips would get close and Jae telling him not to get too close. He told him what he wished him to do, the messages he wished sent, and asked him if he could see it done. Then he went to his bed and slept for almost two days straight, the power required, the loss of blood, tiredness, all of it combining to leave him exhausted.

"Lord Monford, House Rykker awaits you, the Golden Company have left." he said a few days later and the lord nodded telling him they'd set sail immediately.

Jae, Arthur, and Loras walked to the cliff and mounted up on Rhaenix, his sister was unhappy to leave but glad they'd be ending this fight soon, so eager was she to come back and show Lygaron this place too.

"We are done here, my king?" Loras asked.

"We are, it's time to go hunt a stag, Loras." he said as Rhaenix took to the sky.

**Casterly Rock/The Stoney Sept 297/298 AC.**

**Jaime.**

It had taken him longer to march than his uncle and in a way, he'd been glad of it. Seeing Myrcella arrive at the Rock safe and well was a welcome sight. The girl was happy to be with her family and to see Tommen again. Jaime had wished to march then, once he knew she was safe. But Tommen he knew needed to be on this march and though he'd see no fighting, he needed to see Robert pay and to know he played a part would mean everything to him.

The argument he'd had with Daven had been worth it, first telling him that he couldn't march with them, giving him the reasons why and allowing him time to spend with his son and daughter. Then when he'd come to beg him not to allow Tommen to march with them, Jaime pointing out that it was what the boy wanted, needed, Daven not accepting and storming off.

In the end, it had been Tommen and Myrcella who'd gotten him to agree, Daven giving the children what they wished for and Myrcella showing a resilience beyond her years. It was his niece too who convinced Ser Richard Horpe to don his white cloak in service to Jae also. The knight suggesting that he'd guard her back and Myrcella telling him there was no need, that it would be for the best if he guarded the king and that no one deserved the white cloak more than he.

"_You've proved it Ser, you're worthy of that cloak and anything less would be an insult to you. I am not a princess any more Ser Richard, I thank you for always making me feel one." Myrcella said._

"_You are my princess, you've always been so and you always shall." Ser Richard Horpe said and Myrcella hugged him to hide her tears._

As hard as all that had been though, nothing came close to having to say goodbye to his wife and daughter. Joanna was old enough to realize he was going away and she wasn't happy about it, Dacey too though she was more worried. His daughter though was growing and each day the little babe he'd held in his arms was further away. She had learned to walk, to speak, the lessons she now took much harder, each turning her into a little girl and not a newborn babe.

"Papa, don't go stay with me and mama." Joanna said her green eyes staring up at him.

"I must, for Jon, for Gerion and Tyrion, but I'll be back before you know it my little cub, I promise." he said kissing her on the nose to try and get her to giggle though she did not for once.

"On the moon and stars?" she said looking to him.

"On the moon and stars, on the sun too, I promise you my little lioness, my baby bear, I swear it. I'll see you and mama soon." he said trying not to cry when she wrapped her arms around him and smiling when as he kissed her nose once more and this time she laughed.

He walked from her room to his and his wife's, finding Dacey sitting on the bed. His wife's belly was beginning to show and so he sat down beside her.

"How did she take it?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected, I…she doesn't wish me to go but I must, you know why?" he asked.

"I know, I'd not stop you or ask you to stay, were I not with child I'd be marching off with you." she said and he laughed, though truth be told he was relieved she was not coming with him.

"I know.".

"Promise me you'll take no risks, fight and fight well Jaime, but promise me you'll take no risks, don't do anything stupid." she said.

"No more than usual." he said with a laugh.

"Jaime." she said her voice trembling.

He looked at her and leaned forward kissing her deeply.

"I swear it, I'll take no risks and leave my stupid at home where it belongs. I'll be back to see our babe born my love, to see Joanna grow, nothing, no one will stop me returning to you and our children, I swear it on the old gods and the new." he said _and _she kissed him back.

"Come back to me my love, that's all I ask." she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you Dacey Lannister."

"Aye, I love you too Jaime Lannister." she said, the kisses longer now as neither wished them to end.

End though they must and so he set off and began the march to the Golden Tooth, his lords eager for the fight to come and Jaime eager for it to be done. 25,000 men he had under his command, 10,000 of that horse and the march was slow. Each day only making him more and more nervous, about the battles to come and that he was not marching quickly enough to them.

This sense of urgency only increased once he got to Ashemark, the letter waiting for him changing all of his plans and his route. Jaime opening it to find that his direction now was no longer the Golden Tooth but it was to the Stoney Sept he was to march.

_Lord Hand, _

_Somehow Robert has gained the allegiance of the Golden Company, our king orders you to change tack, march to the Stoney Sept and he'll meet you there. Make haste my lord for your movements will affect theirs and our king wishes that to be so. I've sent some friends your way, forgive their piety, and accept their loyalty, my lord, for they too have a score to settle with the usurper._

_Worry not about the Lords of the Storm as our Dornish friends have seen to them, as for the Reach, Lord Tarly rides your way. Good fortune my lord, perhaps when next we meet it'll be to see our king crowned._

_Richard._

He informed the lords that night in the Great Hall in Ashmark, Lord Brax, Lord Banefort, Lord Marbrand, and Ser Barristan all having differing reactions. His lords looking forward to facing the Golden Company, seeing them as a worthier foe while Barristan preached caution and told tale of the Blackfyres and what it cost to put them down.

He spoke to him after the others had left, the march to continue on the morrow. Barristan happy that they'd won a battle but as always worrying more about the war and the king.

"I wish he was with us Jaime, I know, I know, Arthur and Loras are with him and he has a dragon, I know Dragonstone belongs to us once more and yet I fear being apart from him. To not see him safe with mine own two eyes." Barristan said.

"As do I Barristan, I believe though he'll be waiting for us at the Stoney Sept, so I say we make haste as Ser Richard suggested, that way we'll put both our minds at ease." he said as Barristan nodded.

"I worry about the Golden Company Jaime, they are men who fight for a living, they've been doing it for longer than even I. Our men are good, your army is as well trained as any and I'd match them against any army of Westeros." Barristan said.

"But not Essos?

"A different world Jaime, let's hope our king has a plan."

"He has a dragon Barristan, that's his plan." he said and Barristan smirked before nodding and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He wondered if he was right, if so then why hadn't he already used the dragon? but as he lay down to sleep he thought about it some more. A hammer needed an anvil to be fully effective and so Jae needed an army to break the other on. Waking the next morning they began their march and marched more quickly, the anvil would be ready to be struck.

After passing Hornvale and marching more miles than he cared to think of, his outriders brought them news when they were a day or so from the Stoney Sept.

"Riders my lord, bearing the Dragon banner." one of Lord Damon's men said, the orange burning tree sticking out on his armor.

"Ser Walder, Ser Barristan, form up an escort, lets ride and greet our new friends." he said and the knights and their squires hurried off to do just that, Tommen standing beside him looking to him for something to do.

"Go ready Glory for me nephew." he said and the boy smiled as he ran off.

The rode out to meet the men and he heard Barristan gasp beside him, though it took him some time to figure out why. The men wore well armed and armored and briefly Jaime worried that this would be a perfect trap. Dacey's words ringing in his ear and he looked to see they were outnumbered.

"Ser Barristan it's good to see you old friend." the tall man at the lead of the group said.

"You too Ser Bonifer." Barristan replied and Jaime instantly relaxed, this particular man the last who'd ever spring a trap or play a mummer.

He watched as the knight dismounted and nodding to his men they all did the same. The knight walking to him and looking him in the eye. They heard it then, the dragon's wings as it flew over them, Barristan's smile as big as his own when he saw the three men on it's back. As Jae climbed down and walked towards them, he heard Ser Bonifer gasp, and as they reached him, as one all the men who rode with the knight and the knight himself took a knee.

"The hundred pledges itself to you, your grace, for now until the end of my days I and my knights will fight for you, my king, for you, for her grandson." Ser Bonifer said looking at Jae with an almost reverence in his eyes.

"I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise Ser Bonifer for there is much to be done." Jae said before turning to him.

"Your grace." he said with a nod.

"Lord Hand, we have much to discuss. Lord Commander, can you see to Ser Bonifer and his men. I should very much like to speak to you later Ser about my grandmother." Jae said and nodded to the knight before looking to him to walk with him.

They had only walked a few yards when Jae turned to him, a smile on his face and the serious king that had just spoken a moment ago seemed to have been an illusion.

"Jae?" he asked.

"I found many things in Dragonstone Jaime. I saw them, my family I saw them again, all of them, I…I...felt my mother's embrace." he said smiling as he looked off into the distance before looking to him with a more serious expression "We'll speak later Jaime, we've work to do.".

**Casterly Rock 297 AC/Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Gerion.**

It was a small ceremony, just him, Joy, Cregan and Ashara herself, the Septon saying the words and Gerion for once in his life felt this was something he'd wished for. He had never thought he'd wish to marry, never imagined it and now he wanted it more than anything else in this world. They'd have a true wedding when he came back, a proper celebration at Castamere, this was for them, for Joy and Cregan and for him and Ashara.

They made love to each other that night and it was different, to him it was much different and yet to Ashara he felt she didn't feel the same way as he did, as if she felt saddened somewhat. Something it took her some time to explain to him and when she did he almost kicked himself for not understanding it earlier.

"When Brandon and I were married, we knew, both of us that we'd never be man and wife, that our time was short and soon to come to an end, less than a day later Aerys...Aerys…" she said as she began to choke up.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't think." he said holding her tight.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me, that you'll bring Cregan back to me." she said.

"I will promise Joy I'll return, I make you the same promise, I'll return to you my love, we'll have a full and happy life together, we deserve it." he said kissing her.

"We do." she said kissing him back.

He watched as Joy said her goodbyes to Cregan, as Ashara did too. As Jon spoke to his cousin before coming over to speak to him, telling him to take no chances and to listen to the damn birds, which made him chuckle.

"Keep Dusk close at all times Gerion, you and Cregan, watch him. The wolves know better than we do, if his heckles are raised for any reason, then pay attention." Jon said.

"Aye I will, you be careful Jon.".

"I have a dragon, a wolf, and a Kingsguard, you be careful Gerion, Joy needs her father." Jon said and Gerion nodded.

He had said his goodbyes to Ashara the night before, and to his family. Now he walked over to do so to his daughter, glad to see that Jon stood close by.

"I'll be back soon princess, then we can travel to Castamere, you can bring your friends too, Ashara doesn't need to hide any longer." he said smiling.

"Soon? You promise?" she asked trying to be brave.

"Soon princess." he said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

He hugged Ashara and watched as Jon walked over to speak to Joy, Jaehaerys Targaryen he may be but to him, he would always be Jon, the boy who made his daughter smile, Gerion looking to see him do just that now. Their march would be long and they had to be quick, once they joined up with those in the Riverlands that had declared for Jon they'd be a very sizable army. Gerion had 15,000 men under his command, he expected close to 10,000 to join him in the Riverlands. The Tully's were finally to get what they deserved.

They made good time, reaching the Golden Tooth days earlier than he had expected. Gerion finding ravens and letters waiting for him. House Mooton, Mallister, Blackwood and Bracken, House Whent and House Darry all declaring for Jon. Days later as they marched down the River Road he began to be joined by some of them, outriders first and by the time he'd entered Tully lands he could see the full forces arriving. He'd been conservative in his estimate and it ended up being close to 12,000 men that swelled his army.

Gerion happy to see Lord Jason and Ser Patrek Mallister, to see Lord Raymun and Lord Mooton's eldest son Myles a boy of no more than six and ten who led his father's forces. Seeing Jonos Bracken and Tytos Blackwood riding together was a sight he'd never have expected, seeing them laughing even more so. Though later as they set up their siege around Riverrun and tightened the noose he found out the reason why.

"On the damn privy, apparently he'd been constipated for days, we soon fixed that." Tytos said laughing.

"Gods what I'd have given to see it, Edmure running looking for his horse while his breeches kept sliding down, the man had run so fast that he never even got to tie them back up." Jonos said and Gerion too would have loved to see that.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

"Probably still chasing after his army or trying to tie up his breeches." Jonos said still chuckling.

"We sent outriders to find him, last we heard he was near Atranta." Tytos said.

"What have they inside?" he asked motioning to Riverrun with his head.

"Knowing Edmure not must, less than three hundred men." Lord Jason said.

"Hard to besiege though my lord, the sluice gates will open and the rivers will run." Ser Patrek said.

"Aye I know, but besiege it we will. My lords, see to the pickets and spikes, tomorrow I go treat with a trout." he said to laughs.

After the lords had left he called Cregan into the tent, the boy needing to stick close to him and it would be helpful on the morrow.

"You sure you wish to do this?" he asked.

"I am, I wish to see her, besides her seeing me will hurt her and she deserves to be hurt for what she tried to do to Jae." Cregan said.

"She does, come apparently there are some new songs we need to hear." Gerion said as they left the tent.

There were and he had to admire Ser Richard, the man certainly did his work well. The Hidden Dragon, The Greedy Falcon, and the Rutting Stag, The Mockingbird Who Fooled a Falcon, though it was the latest one which seemed to garner the most interest. The others having been heard before many times it would seem while this one had not. Gerion listening on eagerly as the bard began to sing a song he called The Fall of the Trouts.

A House of fish, consumed by pride

From vanity, their honor died.

The Old Trout's son, a Floppy Fool

His daughters hateful, vain, and cruel.

The Floppy Fool, sent men to slay

A Hidden King, of ten namedays.

For piercing boy, and murd'ring knight

Reaped Dragon's flame, and White Wolf's bite.

The Black-Scaled Uncle clenched his fins

Could not forgive his nephew's sins.

The Old Trout died, the Fool arose

He kept few friends, and made new foes.

Scheming sister, with slimy cad

Sent hired knife, to kill the lad.

False word of death, was cunning bait

Tricked foolish trouts, to celebrate!

The Floppy Fool, so drunk and crass

Laughed at a feast, and raised his glass.

King's Quiet Uncle, sad truths faced

His Trout wife exiled, and disgraced.

The Hidden King, warred for his throne

The Trouts in dread, began to moan.

The new King's rule had scarce begun

He brought justice to Riverrun.

But what of the Trouts I hear you say,

Their fate's a tale for another day.

So listen carefully one and all,

As I sing a song of trouts and their fall.

Gerion found himself smiling listening to the song, though around the tent others didn't seem so happy. As the songs finished more than one of the Riverlords came to ask him if the song was true. Gerion telling them it was, the attack in the Riverlands, the assassin sent to the West, all done on orders of Cat and Edmure and that Littlefinger played his part in it too.

Were these men not already motivated to see House Tully fall then they were now. After eating and drinking some more, Gerion bid them goodnight and with Cregan and Dusk walked back to his own tent. Leaving Lord Crakehall and Ser Addam to discern what they could about the Riverlords. Both men had been dismissive of their use, if not their numbers. He saw Dusk move and so reached for his sword only for the wolf to step back as Ser Richard Lonmouth stepped out of the shadows.

"Lord Gerion."

"Ser Richard I had expected you to be In King's Landing still."

"Good, I'm supposed to be where you don't expect me to be." the man said with a chuckle.

"What brings you here Ser?" he asked surprised that it was to him the knight had come and not Jon.

"A passing visit, here." he said handing him the piece of paper.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Your way in, make sure your men don't become monsters inside Gerion, I have people in the keep I'd see protected." Richard said and then almost as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

He walked into his tent and looked at the piece of paper, shaking his head, surely it couldn't be this easy he thought. Though as he read and saw more of it he realized that it actually wasn't and required work and brave men to see it done. Still, as he slept that night he felt far more relaxed and it was not thoughts of Riverrun that he dreamed of, but of violet eyes and dark skin.

After breaking his fast the next morning he sent the message under a white flag asking for a parley. Something which took far longer than he had anticipated for them to agree to. Eventually, though they did and Gerion, Cregan, and Ser Addam made their way to the gates of Riverrun watching as the trout and the mockingbird walked out to meet them. The woman wearing a superior smile on her face as if her castle wasn't besieged and her house on the brink of falling.

"Lord Gerion, my wife and I are most upset to see you in such circumstances." Littlefinger said with a smirk on his face "Most upset to see you go against the king's peace in such a way.

"My king trumps yours mockingbird, just as our army trumps yours Lady Baelish." he said and watched as Cregan and Dusk stepped forward, the lady hesitating to answer as she looked at Cregan with narrowed eyes.

"As my husband says, my lord, we're most distressed you've come here under false pretenses, serving a bastard pretending to be king." Catelyn said looking from Cregan to him.

"You should be careful what you say, my lady, my king is the one person who wishes you to keep your head. Me I'm perfectly fine with seeing a woman who tried to kill a child twice, lose her life." he said enjoying the gulp the woman made.

"The bastard will lose this war and his head." Catelyn said angrily.

"I doubt that very much, but I've come not to insult you Lady Baelish, you do enough damage to your name and reputation with your actions and the company you keep. There's no need for me to say more than that. I've come here to offer you my king's terms.".

"Which are?" Littlefinger said.

"House Tully is to be stripped of all lands and titles, Lord Baelish, Lord Edmure will lose their heads for their parts in trying to kill the king. For the love he bears for his brothers and sisters, Lady Catelyn may choose between the faith and the silent sisters and her son Brandon will take over as Lord of Riverrun." Gerion said and saw Cregan smile from the corner of his eye, something Lady Catelyn did too.

"We reject these terms my lord, We…" Littlefinger said.

"Who is that boy?" Catelyn asked loudly interrupting him.

"My name is Cregan Stark, trueborn son of Brandon and Ashara Stark." Cregan said stepping forward.

"You can't, he wouldn't, you lie." Catelyn said her eyes moving rapidly from Cregan to the wolf he was stroking.

"No my lady I do not, my father never wished to marry you, even your own father knew of this. My father married another, a woman he actually loved." Cregan said.

"Lies, lies, you're a bastard, just like the other one." Catelyn said as Littlefinger tried to calm her down.

"Funny you mention bastards my lady, did your new husband tell you about his?" Gerion said and that seemed to do the trick, Catelyn going rigid and staring from him to Littlefinger.

"Cat, let's go inside, this man is a liar, just look at who sent him, the bastard." Littlefinger said trying to almost drag the woman inside.

"Ask him who the father of your sister's babe is Lady Catelyn? Ask him why Jon Arryn seeks his head? Why Lysa and he babe are locked in a cell in the Red Keep? Then ask yourself if this the man you wish to lose your head over? You have until noon to decide, then we attack."

"Cat, Cat." Littlefinger said running after the woman who was screaming as she ran from him.

"Well that went well, what do we do now?" Ser Addam said with a chuckle.

"We attack when they refuse to surrender and then we take the keep." Gerion said handing Addam the note from Richard, turning to walk away with Cregan and Dusk he began to sing.

And so he spoke, and so he spoke

That Lord of Castamere

And now the rains weep o'er their halls

With no one there to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firstly wish to thank Anonmg, for his song, thank you my friend, the Fall of the Trouts is all yours.
> 
> Up Next with everyone in their place the two sides ready for the battles ahead. As the Iron Born looks to the North and Edmure plots his next move. Robert marches and Jon Arryn has a not so friendly reunion with his former foster son and while Jae prepares to face off against his father’s killer, Margaery awaits news nervously in Highgarden. In Dorne Doran receives a letter and ponders a move, While in Essos we see the House of Black and White come to a decision.


	115. The Dragon Awaits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up Next with everyone in their place the two sides ready for the battles ahead, as the Iron Born look to the North and Edmure plots his next move. Robert marches and Jon Arryn has a not so friendly reunion with his former foster son and while Jae prepares to face off against his father's killer, Margaery awaits news nervously in Highgarden. In Dorne Doran receives a letter and ponders a move While in Essos we see the House of Black and White.

**Dorne 298 AC.**

**Doran.**

He read the letter, again and again, the offer it carried was intriguing and Doran would be a liar if he said he didn't find it so. Yet numbers were the key and so after asking for a quill, ink, and some parchment, he began to work them out. Each way he played this out in his head they just didn't have the numbers, but the offer of the marriage gave him far more than Jaehaerys did.

That the Darkstar had failed was annoying, that he'd been so overly dramatic in how he'd gone about things, Doran should have expected. Thankfully though everyone knew how he felt about Ser Gerold and so no one would look his way. Still, had the man just done the damn thing right then this would be so much easier. Putting the quill down he picked up the letter once more, reading it again as he tried to decide what to do.

_Prince Doran,_

_I write to you with news that I hope will lift a weight that you've been carrying ever since the events in the Red Keep, during the rebellion. The truth of that day my prince is one that I've needed to keep secret for reasons you'll soon understand. Your sister Princess Elia was a brave and strong woman and she knew the dangers she faced, that her children faced._

_She tried to save them both but Rhaenys was too well known to all in the Red Keep and Aegon being just a babe was far easier to switch. So with the help of Lord Varys a decision was made, if she couldn't get both her children out, then she'd ensure she got her son to safety. She'd ensure that one day he could rise and if need be avenge his mother and sister or if things played out differently, reunite with them._

_Which is where I came in to play my part, Lord Varys sought my help and so I raised the boy in safety. Bringing in Jon Connington to act his protector and teacher. Always with the idea of bringing him back when the timing was right. Many times over the years I considered reaching out to you my prince, Aegon wished to see his family and I know seeing him would have brought you comfort. But even unknown as he was, the knives kept coming for your nephew and his protection was something I deemed to be more important than his wishes at that time. If you feel the need to blame someone for these lost years then I ask you to blame me and not Aegon, in this, he had no choice._

_Each year I planned and readied myself for the right time to bring Aegon home. I enlisted the Golden Company, ingratiated myself with the fat stag, and even went so far as to offer him up Viserys so I could be close enough to strike. The time has come my prince and I now have him where I wish. Aegon is ready to strike the final blow against the Stag and the Golden Company stands ready to strike down this pretender to his throne._

_It is time to bring your family together my prince, for Aegon to reunite with his kin and for Dornish spears to rise to see the son of Princess Elia on the throne. I am ready to do whatever it is you wish of me to see it done, but Aegon's line must continue and to that end, I make you this offer. A crown for your daughter my prince, let Martell blood be united on the throne as it should be._

_I await your answer in hopeful eagerness, I pray it's the right one and that it comes quickly for Aegon marches to battle with or without his kin. I'd prefer it was with them my prince, or I fear we march in vain._

_Illyrio Mopatis,_

_Hand to his grace King Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of his Name._

He called for some wine and began to look down on the numbers once more. In the end, they were irrelevant and it would be the dragons that decided this war. His fingers began to drum against the paper, Areo standing watching silently as always. After the servant came he sipped the wine and found himself contemplating the way forward, what to do, what to do? He thought to himself as he looked at the numbers once more, the letter once again. Before he began writing frantically, the letters and the raven scroll carrying his orders to where they were needed.

He had serious doubts over the boy's legitimacy, Elia would never have sent only one of her children to safety, no matter what the letter may suggest. But he also felt a spark of hope in his chest, if it truly was his blood than shouldn't he support him, shouldn't Oberyn support his kin?. Would he though? He wasn't sure and that was why he'd taken measures just in case.

They had wished him to wave the army off, to send them off to fight for Jaehaerys with his blessing and he'd begged off. Let them think him ill or weak, or anything which would hide his true intentions. His reasons were far more political than they'd ever imagine. If he didn't send the army off personally then he could use that later if needed. Use it to explain why Oberyn was in the wrong, should his brother go against him. How he'd overstepped and how Doran had not wished them to fight for this false king. Now that he wished them to fight for Aegon it could be used when he recalled his army.

"Ask them to send Quentyn in to see me." he said to Areo and his giant guard did as he was bid.

It took a few moments for Quentyn to arrive, his son smirking when he entered the room, though it left his face when he saw his own expression.

"You wished to see me father?" Quentyn said.

"I did, it's time Quentyn," he said handing him the letters.

"Where do we march father?" Quentyn asked.

"You set sail tonight to the Stormlands, from there you march to join with the Golden Company, strike hard and fast Quentyn. Lord Yronwood is on your side?" he asked.

"He is father, the Golden Company?"

"Will contact you when you get there, go with great haste my son. Should Oberyn give you trouble." he said softly.

"I'll see my uncle is unharmed father." Quentyn said as he turned to walk to the door.

"Be careful my son, for Dorne will have need of its heir." he said and Quentyn nodded before smiling as he left.

He asked Areo to send for the Maester and handed the man the raven's scroll, telling him to send it immediately. Once the man left Areo turned to look at him, his guard obviously having something to say.

"You wish to object?" he asked.

"It's not my place to object to you, my prince, you order I follow." Areo said and Doran smiled.

"Speak your mind old friend." he said.

"Arianne, Ellaria, should they hear of this?".

"Then they'll try and have me taken prisoner, I'm well aware of what my daughter may do. I've taken steps, my friend, in case they are needed." he said and Areo looked to him and nodded.

Later that day as he sat looking at the children playing in the water and allowed the sight to calm him as it always did, he wondered would he need to take those steps. Should he move first or allow Arianne to show her hand, give her the chance to prove her loyalty was to him and to no one else. For now, he felt she deserved that chance, besides it was much easier to counter her moves than to show his own hand too soon.

When Areo informed him that the raven had gone and that Quentyn had left, Doran felt himself relax even more. The army was ready at Vulture's Roost, House Manwoody, Allyrion, Toland, Vaith, and Santagar, not quite as strong as the army that Oberyn led but he couldn't risk the larger houses absence lest Oberyn began to suspect. They'd soon march North and into the Reach itself, and then the Dragons would cease to be a problem.

This war would end with two moves and he'd made them both now, a snake at the back of Jaehaerys army and a knife to the throat of the woman he wished to name his queen. It could all have been so much easier had Ser Gerold done his job but Doran was nothing if not resolute and he so enjoyed these games. Especially when no one truly knew which game he was playing.

**Atranta 298 AC.**

**Edmure.**

He had heard the songs, the whispers, the japes at his expense. Edmure caught with his breeches down, as if there was something wrong with going to the damn privy of all things. He Hadn't been the only one to be caught, Marq, Hugo, Karyl, all of them were caught too. They had lost five hundred men and the same in horses and had thought about going back to Riverrun, only to fear being bogged down in a siege. Edmure listening to Marq when he said that the keep could withstand one but were they there if it came, then they'd be out of the war and no use to anyone.

Now his scouts had come back to tell him that the army that was encamped at Riverrun was huge, over 20,000 men and Edmure tried not to bristle at the fact that some of them were his bannermen. Now was not the time for that, instead, he needed to come up with a plan of attack and so he called a meeting in Lord Norbert's solar. The lord having some more information to share that Edmure was keen to hear.

Entering into the room he was pleased when Lord Norbert gave up his seat so that he could take pride of place, at least one of his Lords showing him the deference he was due. Norbert and his sons, Roland and Hugo along with Marq Karyl, and Lymond were all sitting around the table as Norbert looked to him.

"Lord Edmure with your permission?" Norbert said and Edmure nodded his assent "I've received further word that the force which besieges Riverrun is led by Gerion Lannister, it is as you've no doubt heard quite substantial."

"Aye, we've heard." Karyl Vance said.

"I've received a raven from the Stoney Sept telling me that another army marches our way. This one led by Jaime Lannister and with the king himself is a part of it, it marches east and should reach us soon." Norbert said and Edmure glared at him when he called the bastard a king.

"So we're fucked?" Hugo said.

"We're left with little options Aye, what of King Robert and Lord Jon?" Marq asked.

"King Robert marches I'd assume to meet the king's army while Lord Jon will pass the Crossroads soon enough." Norbert said.

"They're besieging my home, we need to attack them. We need to do to them what they did to us." Edmure said and Lymond looked at him and shook his head.

"No my lord, we don't have the men or the element of surprise. It would be foolhardy to do so, we have but three choices. We surrender." Lymond said.

"Never." Edmure said shaking his head, glad to see others doing so too even if they were less adamant than he was.

"We ride to join with the king" Lymond said and Edmure saw some of the men consider it "Or we ride and join with Lord Arryn.".

Edmure began to consider each of the options, part of him wished to march to Riverrun to see his home safe and make sure Cat was unharmed but Lymond was right, that would be foolhardy. Which left two options, join with the king and march to face the bastard or join with Jon Arryn and perhaps with his help take back Riverrun. In the end, it really wasn't a choice at all, they weren't exactly certain where they'd meet up with the king. Where with Jon Arryn they had a much clearer idea.

"We march to join the Hand, my lords. To give our forces to his and to see the Riverlands in our hands once more." Edmure said and saw much firmer nods this time.

They rested up and ate well that night, Edmure feeling he'd made the right decision, truly the only decision he could make. As he drank more and more though he grew ever more annoyed, the idea of facing the bastard one he tried not to let prey on his mind. He woke the next morning, hungover, tired, and yet knew they couldn't dally here any longer.

So after readying his men he set off, there were now only a little over 5,000 of them a pitiful force but allied to the Vale they'd soon swell those numbers. They set off and soon arrived at House Lychester, adding another three hundred to their forces. Spirits were high on the march and Edmure began to feel ever more confident as each day went on.

The closer they got to the Ruby Ford the more Edmure began to fume though. The bastard was actually forcing him to ride away from his home, the so-called dragon had stolen his men from him. When he saw it in the distance he saw the opportunity for revenge, for justice for the wrongs done to him, yet he couldn't convince his lords to do what he wished.

"Darry, Lord Raymun rides with the bastard's supporters, I say we take his keep." Edmure said stopping the march.

"We cannot besiege a keep my lord, we don't have the equipment." Marq said looking at him.

"We have the men Marq, we can take it with our men." he said.

"No my lord we cannot, we must ride to Lord Jon, otherwise we are wasting our time out here." Karyl said.

"We take the keep." he said loudly.

"You do this then I take my men and ride back to my own home, my lord. I'll not be a part of this folly." Lymond said.

"Aye, Lymond has the right of it my lord. I'll not besiege a keep, so you do this then you do so without House Vance." Karyl said.

"House Piper too my lord." Marq said and it was like an arrow to his heart to hear his friends, men he'd drank and whored with, men he'd known his whole life basically suggest they'd abandon him.

"Perhaps Lord Jon has siege equipment, my lord." Hugo said.

"Aye, perhaps, forgive me, good Sers. I fear having my home under siege weighs heavily on my mind." he said accepting the chance to save face.

"Understandable my lord, come we'll stay in the inn tonight and on the morrow ride to Lord Jon. Soon we'll put the Lions and the Dragon in their place." Marq said.

"Aye, come I could do with a drink." Ronald said and Edmure chuckled.

"Some things never change." he said to laughs.

Yet as they crossed the Ruby Ford and made their way to the Crossroads Inn, Edmure couldn't stop himself from looking back. If he got the chance he'd see that lords like Raymun would pay this time, he'd not be his father and allow them to get away with not answering the call. The Riverlands would run red with their blood if he had anything to say about it.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Each day ravens arrived and Margaery waited anxiously for news. Though in the end, it was always going to be easier to speak to Jae through the Glass Candle, than to expect a raven to tell her something had or hadn't happened. It had made the days until she was able to use the candle seem to just stretch on and on. Margaery doing her best to pass the time by keeping herself busy.

She and Sansa would talk, she'd watch Ghost and Fang as they played or listen to Mira and Elinor as they spoke of their crushes on this knight or the other. Sometimes she'd speak to Garlan about military matters, have him explain to her the numbers on Jae's side, and the numbers they faced. Allow him to reassure her that they had more than enough.

Willas would speak of things to come, of the future and she'd take great comfort in that. While her mother would speak of her wedding and of what it would be like to be married in the Great Sept. They had begun to have her dress made and that had made her smile, her grandmother was overseeing it so it was just right. She had spoken to them both of the reasons why they would seek to wait. Though she was glad that Jae had spoken to her grandmother about the wedding also, just as he had promised her he would.

"_My grandmother will wish us to wed Jon, as quickly as possible." Margaery said as they lay on her bed, her head resting on his chest._

"_I know, I do too Marge, truly. But we must do it differently, I see that now. A true wedding not just for us or for our families, but for the realm also." Jon said "Besides I want to see you have the wedding you deserve, to see the realm see what I see when I look at you."._

"_What is it you see?" she asked leaning closer_.

"_I see my queen, my love, my reason." he said and she felt a little tightness in her throat._

"_You've gotten better at that." she said a moment later after composing herself._

"_At what?" he asked curiously._

"_At telling me how you truly feel, I..I've known you loved me for some time and you've never not told me but, lately, it's, it feels different." she said feeling him nod._

"_It is different, soon we'll be together properly Marge. No sneaking off for moments or worrying about someone seeing us, no concerns for propriety. Soon it'll only be what we care about and I find myself ever more eager for that day to be this one." he said as she moved up to kiss him._

The knock on the door woke her from the dream and she blushed as she remembered how long they'd kissed for, how both of them had longed to go further and yet had held back. Getting up from her bed she sighed when she looked down at the book on the floor, she'd only come in to read and yet once again had found herself dreaming of the days he'd spent with her. She smiled when Ghost licked her hand, the wolf usually alternated between sleeping in her bed and on her floor, though mainly it was the bed which won out.

"Margaery, are you in there?" she heard her grandmother's voice.

"Aye, coming grandmother." she said placing the book back on the table by her bed and walking to the door.

She opened it to find her grandmother staring at her curiously, though whatever it was she was looking for it seemed she didn't find.

"Were you sleeping, sweetling?" her grandmother asked.

"I was, I've to speak to Jae tonight and I didn't wish to be tired." she said though that was half a lie which her grandmother let pass for now.

"I'm sorry for waking you, your mother has received the dress Marge, she wishes you to come try it on.".

"And she sent you?" she said her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"I was coming anyway, don't be so cheeky." her grandmother said with a chuckle.

They walked from her room, Margaery, her grandmother, Left, and Right, and Margaery's own guards along with Ghost. Her family made sure she was heavily protected ever since the attack in King's Landing. Two guards while she was indoors, four when she went out into the gardens and a veritable army when she visited the town. Yet as she brushed her hand over Ghost's fur, she knew it was to the white wolf she sought and felt most protection from.

Her mother and Sansa awaited her, along with Leonette, Mira, Elinor, and Megga, all of them looking at her excitedly as she walked into the room. The seamstress asking her to step into the other room to dress and looking nervously at Ghost as he walked with her. Even after countless fittings the woman still hadn't gotten used to the wolf's presence.

"Oh my love, my love, you look incredible." her mother said when Margaery walked back into the room wearing the dress.

"Truly, Margaery you look like a dream." Sansa said her smile beaming as she looked at her.

Her cousins and Mira thought so too but it was to her grandmother she looked and then to Ghost, glad to see the wolf's eyes and not Jae's. She'd come to recognize the little differences when Jae was checking in on her through Ghost's eyes. The way the wolf would look at her was so much like how Jae would, that it was easy to see once you knew what to look for.

"Grandmother?" she asked.

"You look like a queen, my love, a queen the realm will love just as much as we all do." her grandmother said and Margaery could see the small twinkles in her eye from where the tears threatened to fall.

They had dinner that night and it was, as usual, a large one, her father insisting his knights and commanders ate with him each night. Garlan who actually seemed more in command in her view, managed to move amongst them, giving each of them equal time while her father concentrated on the higher lords and knights. After finishing her dessert she felt Ghost brush against her hand and knew it was time to go and speak to her husband.

Making her excuses she hurried from the room and once inside her own, she took the Glass Candle from the chest, smiling when it came on almost immediately.

"Jae?".

"Marge, gods it's good to hear your voice." Jae said.

"Yours too, Jae, you are unhurt, everyone is unhurt?" she asked.

"We are, I need to speak to Garlan, Marge, and your grandmother. Can you get them for me and we'll talk once I've spoken to them?".

"I'll call them right away, is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I just need to tell them some things and this is quicker than a raven." he said and she told him she'd be back in a moment.

She arrived back with her grandmother and Garlan and listened in as Jae told them that Robert had the Golden Company and that he marched to meet them. He told them about the Iron Born but Garlan let him know that they'd gotten a raven from Tyrion. So Jae asked Garlan to be ready just in case. Once they left she was alone with him once more, his voice soon grew softer and not for the first time she noticed how now it seems he had two.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"You speak with two voices now Jae, your king's voice and the other one." she said giggling.

"The other one?" he asked.

"Just Jon's." she said and heard him laugh.

"Well I do remember a certain lady from the Reach telling me that's who I was, so perhaps it'll please my lady wife if I tell her that Just Jon only speaks that way to her." Jae said and she felt her smile perk up and knew if she looked at herself in the looking glass it would be as lopsided as ever.

"The Golden Company Jae, you didn't expect them?" she asked.

"No, but I expected an army Marge. I had thought it would be the Stormlords but no matter who it is we have the men. Lord Tarly marches to join with us and Lord Jaime has a considerable force, we outnumber them and Rhaenix will play her part.".

"I thought you didn't wish to use her?"

"I knew I'd always have to, it's just how to use her, but enough talk of war. I will be safe and high in the sky my love and I'd prefer to speak to my wife on other things. Things far more pleasant." he said.

"Such as?" she asked.

"Is your dress ready?" he asked.

"It is, you haven't seen it have you?" she asked slightly worried.

"No, I've only been in Ghost once when you met the seamstress, I left right way."

"Thank you Jae, I wish it to be a surprise." she said happily.

"It will, I promise. I miss you Marge, each day I miss you, yet each day I know I'm closer to being with you and that fills me with so much hope, so much resolve. That and the favor I wear." he said.

"You still wear it?" she asked though she knew the answer.

"My lady's favor has brought me good fortune and to see it reminds me of her, aye, I wear it daily." he said.

"I miss you too Jae, I love you."

"I love you too, we'll be together soon my love. Until then, know that I carry a piece of you with me and you carry my heart always." he said and as she went to answer she saw the light go out.

Ghost jumped up on the bed to allow her to hold him tightly, though it took her some time to sleep when she finally lay down.

**The North 298 AC.**

**Moat Cailin.**

**Eddard Karstark.**

The raven was his second real test, the first had been hosting the Northern Army as it marched forward and greeting his future goodfather. That he was to be Lord of Moat Cailin came as a great surprise and honor to both he and his father, that he was to marry came as a shock to only him.

"_I've received word from Lord Stark, he means to name you Lord of Moat Cailin." his father said and Eddard looked at him shaking his head._

"_Me?" he asked._

"_Aye, you boy. Funds will be directed to rebuild the Moat and lands made ready so you'll have an income lad, you'll need it for you and your new wife."_

"_Wife?" he asked stunned as he tried to come to terms with what he'd just been told._

"_Aye wife, you and Lord Reed's girl, Meera. You're to be married in a year or two and named Lord of the Moat, this is a great honor Lord Stark is giving you, the Moat is the key to the North lad and to see one of mine own as its lord please me greatly. It's far more than I could have ever given you."._

"_Marriage, father?"._

"_A lord needs an heir and Howland is a leal and good man and close by too. Handy if you need to call on him."_

"_Very well, I'll accept."_

"_Of course you'll bloody accept, you think it was a choice I was giving you boy." his father said laughing._

So he had set out with Torrhen and made his way with a hundred men to Moat Cailin and in the almost a year he'd been here, he'd set the workers to task. It would be many years before the Moat ever regained anything like it's former glory, maybe his sons or theirs would be the one's to do so. But he had built a fine garrison and when his father, future goodfather, and Lord Stark had arrived with the Northern army they had been impressed. His father patting him on the back and even Harrion seeming proud of him, though the meeting he was called to that night soon stopped his own pride at what he'd done. Leaving him more eager to prove that theirs wasn't misplaced.

"_Prince Tyrion tells us the Iron Born are ready to reave, so I'll leave another thousand men with you Lord Eddard, Howland will give you a hundred archers too." Lord Stark said._

"_I thank you my lord, but I already have two thousand men I can call on, is that not enough?" he asked._

"_It may be, better to be safe than sorry. The watchtowers have ravens?" Lord Stark asked._

"_They do my lord."._

"_Good. Send them word to warn them to be on the lookout and it should be enough. From the towers to here is a long way and Howland's men will bleed them if they come. You need to finish them if they do Lord Eddard, the Moat must hold." Lord Stark said._

"_It will my lord, on that I give you my vow." he said and saw his father look at him and nod, his pride clear_.

The raven brought the news, ships had begun to sail up the Fever River and Eddard called for Torrhen who was serving as his Master of Arms.

"They come brother?" Torrhen asked.

"They come, let's send them back to their drowned god." he said as Torrhen went out to ready the men.

**Deepwoond Motte 298 AC.**

**Robett Glover.**

To give battle, win glory and make a name, he'd wished for it so much, and yet as he arrive back at his home he felt happier than he had on the march. At first, he'd taken issue with rising for a dragon, but he'd been won over by what Lord Stark had said, what the others had said, and the dragons themselves, all of them. Jon Snow was a decent lad when he thought him a bastard and Robett had never cared which side of the sheets a lad was born on. Larence was a good lad too and so bastard or true it mattered not.

Finding out he was actually Jaehaerys Targaryen didn't really change that opinion and so he was willing to ride and fight for the boy, he'd be a far better king and friend to the North than Robert Baratheon had ever been. Yet a part of him even after hearing some of the truth that Galbart had gotten from Maege and Wyman wasn't fully on board. The loss of Ethan may be on Jon Arryn's and Robert's and Hoster Tully's hands as much as anyone but it had been a dragon he'd died for. So when his brother and Lord Stark had come to him and told him what the other dragon had said, he'd in a way welcomed it.

"_The Iron Born have gathered a fleet Robett, I fear we'll come under attack." Galbart said._

"_Aye, I wish you to take two thousand men Robett, some of your own, some of mine and others. Take them and make sure Deepwood Motte is protected, help out Lady Alysanne if she calls." Lord Stark said._

"_As you wish my lord." he said looking to the lord and then to his brother who nodded._

"_I've sent a raven to Winterfell, the Blackfish is there with Ser Rodrik. He's a good man to have in a fight Robett, call for him if you need and he'll come." Lord Stark said._

"_I will my lord." he said and then looked to Gablbart when Ned Stark walked away._

"_Protect our home brother, see the fucking squids pay a heavy price should they come." Galbart said embracing him and patting him on the back._

"_Be safe brother, Deepwood Motte will await your return and the squids will feel the strength of my fist should they dare try to take our home from us." he said placing his fist over his heart as Galbart did the same._

Arriving home he was welcomed by Sybelle with surprise and by Gawen with joy. Taking the time to go and see his babe and finding Erena asleep in her crib. After telling his wife the reason for his return he set to make sure the defenses were set, they had more than enough men and so he began to look for weak spots. Once he was certain he'd sorted any out he set up watches and waited, if the ships came they'd not find him lax. He was ready for them and the North would remember the day the Iron Born fell at Deepwood Motte.

**Winterfell 298 AC.**

**The Blackfish**.

After a few days of almost apathy, he had begun to feel like himself once more. He'd stand by Bran when he heard petitions, offer advice when called for or an ear when needed. In the mornings and evenings he'd spar with his great-nephew and at other times with some of the other men of Winterfell. He'd been left a decent garrison and along with Ser Rodrik, he put them through their paces.

Yet it was when the raven came that he felt truly alive. The idea of a fight against Iron Born scum something he could get his teeth into and he found he needed it, needed to fight and kill men who deserved it. The war was not something he could take part in, his war was here, and while he wished no one on his side would need to die. He knew if it came he was ready to.

That he had Ser Rodrik to guard the keep and keep Bran safe helped a lot, as did the men when they arrived. 500 with another 1,500 sent to Torrhen's square and the Stoney Shore. They had men a plenty should they be needed. Ser Rodrik suggested and he agreed that half these men should go to Wintertown and that while they were there should raise half as many again just in case the town came under attack.

"It's too big a target for the Iron Born to attack but attack it they may, best it be ready nephew." he said and Bran nodded.

"Ser Rodrik, see that it's done." Bran said and Brynden nodded at him.

"I will my lord." Rodrik said before leaving.

"Did I do alright uncle?" Bran asked nervously once the other knight had left.

"You did fine Bran, come let me show you how to prepare in case you're besieged." the Blackfish said.

He took him around the walls of the keep, showing him where to post guards and why before taking him to the stores to show him what he needed to ensure they had enough of. Truthfully there had not been much for him to do to ready the keep, Ned kept a firm hand on his men and stores, Ser Rodrik was more than capable and Lady Elle managed the day to day running of the household.

When Bran wasn't with him or seeing to his duties, he spent most of his time in the lady's company, and despite himself, Brynden had found he liked the woman. Perhaps had Cat not played such a large role in her situation herself, or if Ned had set her aside simply on his own back then things would be different. Or maybe had Elle being a different sort of person he'd have thought less of her but the woman never lorded it over him. She allowed Bran to act as he should and to him, she was courteous and respectful whenever they spoke.

"You intend to ride out if needed Ser Brynden?" Elle asked after Bran had gone to bed that night.

"I do my lady, Ser Rodrik will command the garrison here and I'll ride with 1,000 men to wherever needs our help."

"You think they'll come?" she asked.

"I do my lady, but they'll be broken against the walls of Winterfell should they ever make it that far, and I'll ride them down long before then." he said as he noticed her rubbing her hand on her stomach.

"I'm glad you're here Ser." she said as she nodded to him and got up to leave.

The news came a few days later, multiple attacks and a large scale invasion was underway and Brynden readied his men to ride out.

"I should ride with you." Bran said as he readied his horse.

"You are the Lord of Winterfell until your father returns, this is where you need to be. I'll be safe enough, it's the squids who need to worry." he said and saw the boy swallow deeply.

"I'll await your return Ser Brynden." Bran said a moment later.

"It shall be soon my lord." he said jumping up on his horse.

**Rosby/The God's Eye 298 AC.**

**Robert.**

He had to admire how the Golden Company marched if nothing else, the army moving far more quickly than he was used to. They were experienced, prepared and though their leader was to the best of Robert's estimation, a coward, the men under him were anything but. He found listening to some of their tales to be enlightening, contracts they had taken, battles they fought, Dothraki on an open field, unsullied, gods the stories alone got his blood flowing in a good way.

Which was more than could be said about some of the company. Most of them were men he found something in common with, men who hated the dragons as much as he did. Though only because they supported a different dragon, those men though he could get used to and enjoyed eating with. The one he was looking at now, not so much, Robert watching as Jon Connington took a seat.

He remembered all too well Battle of the Bells, hiding out in the brothel and the women he had taken. That part he looked back fondly at but the man he eyed now had killed men he'd called friends. He would have if he'd had the chance seen him dead and his love for the dragon prince was well known. When he'd seen him first it had almost led to a fistfight, Harry Strickland, Ser Franklyn flowers, and Illyrio himself stopping him from giving into his temper.

"_What's he doing here?" he shouted angrily._

"_Your grace?" Harry Strickland asked._

"_Him, the fucking Griffin, the Dragonlover." he said as Connington walked toward him._

"_Jon is a captain in the company your grace, a much-valued member of the company." Harry said._

"_He's a fucking traitor, a fucking Dragonspawn supporter." he said as Jon Connington stood in front of him "Those were good men you killed Griffin, Denys Arryn was a friend of mine."_

_"As Ser Myles was one of mine, your grace, war leads to strange bedfellows, yesterday's enemies become today's friends."_

"_You're no friend of mine, Griffin, Dragonlover." Robert spat._

"_A different dragon, a different day. I serve the company now and the company serves you, your grace." Jon Connington said yet something about his voice was off._

_Robert moved towards him only for Ser Franklyn to step beside the Griffin, Illyrio moving far more quickly than he usually did, coming to stand beside him._

"_Your Grace, the company's men are theirs to deal with. Should you continue this then their contract with me becomes null and void."_

"_Very well, get him from my sight, let that be the service he does for me." Robert said storming away, not seeing the masked silver-haired boy glare at him or Illyrio look to Jon Connington and nod._

As they readied to ride past Rosby the riders rushed out from the keep. Lord Gyles leading them himself and Robert wondered what was so urgent. It didn't take him long to find out and so they camped at Rosby for the night, Robert taking over the Lord's Solar and asking for a map. How Stannis had managed to be defeated was beyond him, yet it wasn't that which concentrated his mind.

Instead, it was the other news, the raven from Lomas telling him that the Western Army marched under the Dragonspawn and the Kingslayer, marched past the Stoney Sept, and headed his way. He looked down at the map and saw the God's Eye and began to smile, he'd killed one fucking Dragonspawn by a river, this one he'd take pleasure in drowning in the lake.

Calling for Illyrio, Harry Strickland, and the other captains of the Golden Company, he kept the new of Stannis's defeat to himself. Telling them instead that they had the chance to end this if they marched quickly. He lied that if they could bog them down at the God's Eye they'd be joined by the Stormlords riding North and the Western Army would be caught between both sets of forces.

"How many men has Lord Stannis under his command, Your Grace?" Harry Strickland asked.

"15,000 at least, probably more, 20-25,000 if he gathered all the men." he said.

"I had thought we'd join with Lord Jon?" Illyrio said.

"Aye, but this is too good a chance Illyrio. We can end this here, without the dragon they're done and he'll come to face me." he said and Illyrio nodded.

They marched hard and Robert felt himself grow ever more eager, he had but one chance to win this war now and in a way he felt as if he was back in time six and ten years earlier. Just like then, he was marching to war outnumbered and yet not outmatched. He cursed not having Ned with him, not having Jon by his side, but he'd killed one dragon and won a war once, he'd do so to another he thought as they marched.

Each morning and each evening before he retired he spent it sparring in the yard. He'd still not been able to swing his hammer but he felt fitter and stronger than he had been in years. The meals he had were simply for food and not for comfort, the wine basically all but cut out. He was sleeping better, even shitting better than he had for longer than he could care to remember.

Even with the Golden Company, with the Knights of the Vale, and should the Iron Born prove themselves useful, Robert knew they couldn't compete with the numbers. If it came down to one big battle they'd lose and he'd resolved himself to that, as long as he could see those who'd betrayed him dead. Ned, the Kingslayer, the Roses, and especially the Dragonspawn. As long as he fell then he'd go to his own grave happy, but he'd almost feared he'd not get the chance to face the boy.

"_They'll not split their forces, Robert, they'll know better than that. We must keep them from uniting, use the distances between them against them." Jon Arryn said._

"_Aye I know Jon, I just want them dead, to see them in the ground. I'll see the whole fucking realm on fire before I see a dragon sit my throne." he said angrily._

"_We'll prevail Robert, if we stick to our plans we'll prevail. Our men fight for us, for a true king, theirs fight for glory and position." Jon Arryn said._

Each night though he had wondered if that was true, Jon seeming to think the Dragonspawn was a puppet king, Robert was not so sure. The boy seemed smarter than that, better than that a voice in his head called out but he shook it away. It was his betrayal he felt even keener than Ned's, a part of him almost admiring his friend for what he'd done, for not being able to see Lyanna's boy dead.

The larger part of him was angry and upset, he should have been his, theirs, he should have been their son. Each day he'd seen him, he'd thought so, thought how proud he'd have been if that had been his boy, his heir. To see him rise, to knight him by his own hand and watch him put the very best in their place. It had been a dream and it had turned into a nightmare.

"You stole him from me, just like you stole her from me, you stole my son." he shouted in the tent, his sleep having been disturbed and he waved the guards away when they came in.

They crossed the God's Eye river and he saw them in the distance, the golden Lion flying next to the Three-Headed Dragon. After setting up their position he sent word for the parley, Illyrio saying that he wished to stay behind and so he let him. Instead, Robert rode out with Harry Strickland, with Ser Balman Byrch, Ser Laswell Peake, and to his annoyance with Jon Connington.

Looking to the hill he saw the horses ride towards them, hearing the gasp and glad it came from Jon Connington and not him. He recognized the golden armor of the kingslayer and the white cloaks that rode behind the figure who had caused the Griffin to gasp. The boy's armor almost mirrored his father's and Robert felt his rage begin to rise at that, yet he found he couldn't stop looking at it either. The armor glistened in the light and Robert found himself mesmerized for a moment. It was an exquisite set of pitch black plate and mail reminiscent of the style of the ancient Valyrian warlords, the paintings of whom he'd had removed from the Red Keep. Upon the breastplate and set in glittering rubies the three-headed dragon stood out and it made his own armor look poor in comparison.

That he wore no helm also had been what had caught his eye, his hair flowing and apart from the color, looking so much like his father's that briefly, Robert was in another place at another time. But it was the crown he wore on his head which soon made him stare, that and the sword at his hip. Something that both he and Jon Connington were both looking at with interest.

As they drew ever closer, he heard another gasp and this one had indeed come from him. The four white-cloaked men now very familiar to him, the Fat Flower's son that had been so close to the boy, the giant he'd tried to take for his own and Barristan the Bold. Those three alone would have been enough to draw attention. Yet it was the last man with the milky white blade on his back that had drawn his gasp and made Jon Connington speak his name aloud.

"Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning." Jon Connington said as the horses stopped and both sets of men stared at each other.

**The Trident 298 AC.**

**Ned.**

It had taken them some time to march and when he saw it in front of him, he shuddered. Of all the places he had imagined this fight may go down, this was not one of them. The Trident held many memories for him, none of them good. Over the years he'd wondered about that day, thought about what could have happened had he known the truth.

Would he have been able to change things, to reach out and parley with the man he now knew had been his goodbrother? Had the die already been cast or could things have happened differently? Would Robert have fought if the North hadn't? Would Jon Arryn have fought? If they had then would he have fought them?. He tried not to let his mind go to such places and yet it was impossible not to.

The world could have been a different place. Had they stopped it then had Rhaegar lived would Lyanna have lived also?. Would his nephew have grown up with his mother and father, with his sister and brother if men had not conspired to see the dragons fall? Anger was something that he felt rarely, true he'd get annoyed and he could lose his temper occasionally. But true anger, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd felt it.

Hearing of his father and brother's deaths. At the Tower when Lyanna told him the truth. When he'd learned what the Maesters had done and when he learned what Cat had tried to do. Now though he felt it race through his veins, his blood rising and he looked to see Lya staring at him, her calmness allowing his anger to recede. Allowing it to simmer rather than to boil.

"Thank you girl." he said as he stroked her fur.

He was still stroking her when Maege, Howland and the Greatjon came his way, the outriders had returned with the news that the Knights of the Vale marched toward them.

"We should offer them the king's terms, at least. Any news on Prince Tyrion?" he asked and Maege shook her head.

"We may need to do this on our own, Ned." Maege said.

"Then we do it on our own, Maege, fuck the Knights of the Vale." the Greatjon said.

"Prince Tyrion will be here, he, his army and his dragon will be here on the morrow." Howland said and Ned didn't even bother to question him, knowing that Howland knew best.

"Send riders to arrange the parley. We're set up here?" Ned asked.

"We are, Rickard and Galbart are seeing to it with Roose's lad." Maege said.

"Seems a good lad." he said to nods.

"Aye, better than his father at any rate." Maege said.

"Any word on Roose?" he asked the Greatjon.

"It doesn't look good Ned, he's been leeched so much that he can barely move. Whatever it is that's in him will end him I fear."

"Howland?" he asked.

"Nothing I can do for him Ned, nor would I wish to." Howland said and Ned looked at him when he walked away.

The sickness had come out of nowhere. Not long after passing Moat Cailin, Roose had fallen from his horse. It had caused some panic until Howland explained that it was nothing to do with mosquitoes in the Neck as some had suggested. Still until they'd entered the Riverlands men had worried they'd be next. Ned had gone to the man and spoken, he'd had words with his son and despite things had found the idea of Lord Domeric to be one he could live with quite comfortably.

They were eating lunch when word came back and Ned readied his men to ride out and treat with his former foster father and with men he'd once called friends. He, Lord's Jorah, Howland, Galbart, and the Greatjon, Ser Wylis and Ser Wendell, Rickard, Maege, Medger, and Ser Domeric acting in his father's stead made up the Northern party. He saw them on the hill above them and they rode up and were soon face to face with men they may soon be fighting against.

Jon Arryn, Yohn Royce, Lord's Belmore, Corbray, Egen, and Hunter, along with Ser Symond Templeton. Men he had known for almost half his life and had broken bread with in each of their halls. He saw them stiffen when he dismounted and Lya walked by his side. Ned watching them as they did likewise and soon they were standing face to face, Jon Arryn looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorely disappointed to see you here Ned, sorely disappointed, to see you abandon honor so." Jon Arryn said.

"Me" he snorted "You think I've not seen that raven you sent out, naming me a man without honor. A man who slept with whores, I think you've mistaken me for your other foster son, Jon." he said to laughs.

"You rise against the King, Lord Stark, seek to put a bastard on his throne." Yohn said.

"Do I Yohn, some kings don't deserve the crown they wear, not after the lies they and men that serve them spread. Nor do they after the crimes they've participated in. To murder a boy with your own hands, to so in front of his mother, to kill every member of a household and to do so without trial. Is this the honor you taught him, Jon, is this what the Vale has come to?".

"Even here in front of men who once called you friend you lie, Ned, is there no depth you won't sink too." Jon Arryn said shaking his head.

"When I've been the one lied to all his life? I'll not take rebuke from the man who told the gravest lie of them all. How long did you know Jon? You and Robert? How long did you know of Lyanna and the letter she wrote? Why did you keep it from me?" he said his anger rising.

"I know nothing of your sister, other then Robert loved her and you now seek to sully her memory with lies and untruths." Jon Arryn said and Lya began to growl.

"Careful Jon, I may not break parley but I'll not make the same guarantee about my wolf. You lied to me Jon, to me the man you once called your son. Knowing that, I'm sure I'm not the only one here you've lied to." he said looking to the others.

"How dare you sully your betters savage." Lord Egen said.

"Betters, all I see are a load of fancy fools in armor, fools who forget it wasn't the Knights of the Vale who won the rebellion, it was the North, or do you not remember your broken army? Or Robert's broken army? Do you forget when we were the only ones able to march on to King's Landing." Maege said.

"Had the truth not been kept from us then, it would have been a march to crown the rightful king and not to place a usurper on his throne." Jorah said.

"Something that we've managed to rectify all these years later." the Greatjon said laughing.

"Even your lords are spouting the same lies now, Ned. The boy is a bastard, your bastard, are you so desperate for the throne that you'd use her name to claim it?" Jon Arryn said.

"Don't mention my sister in my presence again, Jon, lest we find out just how far you can fly. Tell these men the truth for once in your life, let's walk from here as friends and I'll seek my nephew's forgiveness and give you mine own. Keep your head and those of your men Jon, stop the lies." he said.

"The only liar here is you Stark and I curse the day I ever welcomed you in my halls." Jon Arryn said.

"As do I, Jon, as do I. Well since you won't tell the truth then I shall, your wait for Stannis will be a long time coming, or has he not told you that Dorne rises for the true king?"

"Lies, Damn Lies." Jon Arryn said though Ned saw one or two men look to the lord.

"My king offers you but one chance. Bend the knee and he'll forgive you rising, he'll accept your claims and seek no retribution, do not, and when we win this war and we will, then you'll face a dragon's wrath." he said looking to the men.

"I spit on your terms Ned and offer you mine own, give up this folly and I'll let your son keep Winterfell. Your lords can return North and we'll seek no further respite. You can take the black and join your brother and your nephew will lose his head." Jon Arryn said.

The laughs rang out then, the Northern lords almost doubling over and Lya's growls were the only thing louder.

"Your line ends with you Jon, just like Robert's, your child is not yours. House Arryn dies tomorrow and just so you know, I'll take the greatest of pleasure in it, Listen Jon." Ned said as everyone quietened down and Lya began to howl "The quiet wolf is quiet no more and wolves are far better hunters than falcons.".

They mounted up and rode away and Ned for once felt ready for war, eager for the battle to come. He had given him the chance to come clean and the man had shown who he truly was, as high as honor were words and they meant nothing. Chivalry and being a faithful man meant nothing, liars deserved all they got and this liar had cost him far too much. Winter was Coming for Jon Arryn and as he rode he felt his lip curl into a snarl and when he looked down at Lya she seemed eager to feast.

**Braavos 298 AC.**

**House of Black and White.**

**The Kindly Man.**

The man had waited a number of days for an audience and they kept him waiting on purpose. The Kindly Man spending his time speaking to his god and asking what his plans were, yet finding no answers for quite some time. After half a week he gave up and allowed the man to enter, enjoying the nervous way he looked around the hall. The other petitioners were either speaking to priests, praying to the gods, or sitting and praying by the pool.

"My master sent me to speak to you." Afodar said.

"And what does Magister Illyrio require of the Many-Faced God?" he asked seeing the man's shock that he knew who he served, these pitiful men not knowing the truth of the world they lived in always amusing him.

"A death."

"Who does he wish the gift given to?" he asked and watched as the man nervously handed him the note.

He opened it and looked it over and was unsurprised to see the magister had told the full truth of the man he wished dead. Some had tried to lie to them and their fates were enough that no one would dare try to do so again. To save coin and pretend that they or the life they sought ended were inconsequential was such a foolish thing. But the man they asked them to bring the gift to was known even to him, known by many names other than the one written on this note.

_Jaehaerys Targaryen,_

_Trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen,_

_King of Westeros._

The Kindly Man knew this man well, the White Wolf, the Winter Dragon, the Prince that was Promised, even the Many-Faced God had an interest in Jon Snow. He looked to the man who was watching him nervously and so he smiled, putting him at ease somewhat.

"What offering does the magister make for this man to receive the gift.".

"A million gold dragons" Afodar said.

"Pitiful." he said walking away.

"A million and half." Afodar shouted after him.

"Two." he almost screamed forcing the Kindly man to stop.

He turned and walked back to him, looking him in the eye before he smiled and saw the man breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Come back in three days and we'll give you our decision." he said and Afodar nodded before hurriedly leaving.

The Kindly Man walked past the pool and up the stairs. When he reached the third floor he passed by the faces on the walls, moving to the holy sanctum and kneeling down to pray. Asking his god once again for guidance and smiling when it finally came, he rested easy that night and woke early the next morning. He watched on as the Waif continued her training and as the servants cleaned the floors and readied the house for the day ahead.

Later that day he met with some of his fellow priests and watched as men and women were sent on their way. Some to journey far and wide to deliver their god's gift and some to go no further than a few streets away. They met and discussed their work and their god, the Kindly Man listening as some of their most sensitive secrets were discussed. Smiling when he heard tale of Jaqen and where he was sent, laughing at the irony of the man being where he was and of what they could use him to do if they wished it so.

When Afodar came back, the Kindly Man asked him to sit with him. Both of them sitting down alone by the pool, the room was empty for once. He told the man that their god had decided the gift must be given and saw his smile before he offered him the water. The man looking at him strangely before he reached into the pool and took a cup for himself and drank it down and Afodar did likewise.

"Death holds no sweetness in this house. We are not warriors, nor soldiers, nor swaggering bravos puffed up with pride. We do not kill to serve some lord, to fatten our purses, to stroke our vanity. We never give the gift to please ourselves. Nor do we choose the ones we kill. We are but servants of the God of Many Faces and today he's decided is to be your last." he said as Afodar fell to the floor, the Kindly Man looking on as the man was carried to the room to be prepared.

He called for the Waif and handed her the face, telling her to leave immediately. The Many-Faced God had work for her to do and a name for her to offer to him.

"I'll see it done." she said.

"See that you do." he said as he walked away and left her alone.

The White Wolf had nothing to fear from the Many Faced God, for even death feared the cold winds that blew, and without Jon Snow, there would be no further offerings made, and no one left to make them.

**Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Gerion.**

It took them far longer to actually set up then he had hoped and so it was mid-afternoon rather than noon when they began to move against the walls. The siege towers were moved just outside of the archer's range. The trebuchets fired small rocks against the walls of Riverrun, enough to let them know they were there but not enough to do any serious damage.

Using portable wind wheels, Gerion set up some of the crossbows he used at Castamere, these ones adapted to fire a different type of bolt. His men looking on amazed both at the distance and accuracy as they aimed them at the soldiers on the highest walls. Forcing them back into cover after more than a few hit home.

From all three sides of Riverrun they attacked without fully attacking, using long-ranged attacks and moving siege towers close but not close enough. The mummery needing to be enough for the watchers to keep their eyes on them and them alone. When night fell they put guards on the towers, just in case there were brave souls inside the keep who'd risk riding out. Gerion calling for his lords and for Cregan, the boy arriving first and Gerion glad to see him looking unperturbed by the siege going on around him.

"You sure you wish to do this?" he asked.

"I do, Dusk does." he said and Gerion nodded, sending guards with him and waiting for the lords to come to him.

When they were there he told them of his plan and asked for volunteers, Roland and Addam doing so immediately along with two of Tytos's lads and Raymun. In the end, he ended up getting the numbers he wished and asked Raymun to find the boats and get them ready. Dusk started to howl long before the lords left and he chuckled as he went to sleep that night, the wolf keeping it up through the darkest hours and he could only imagine what that may sound like to those inside the keep.

The next day it was the same again, crossbow bolts fired, siege towers moved a little closer, the wolf howling through the night and on it went for three nights straight. Finally they were ready and he asked Jonos and Tytos to see it done. Lord Jason was left in charge of his defenses and Gerion made his way to the boats, Cregan making him take Dusk with him despite his arguments against it.

"My mother would never forgive me if I didn't send him with you, my lord." Cregan said.

"Your mother would never forgive me if you were hurt, Cregan, so for tonight I ask you to stay with Lord Jason." he said looking at the boy and seeing him nod.

"I will my lord.".

"Gerion, lad, we're kin now." he said with smile.

"Gerion." Cregan said and Gerion climbed into the boat and watched as the others moved in front of them.

Their armor was light leather and some mail, no plate, as it was not conducive for swimming. The boats moved silently across the water and Gerion heard the cheers and saw the flames in the distance. The siege towers burning just as he had ordered and he was glad they'd used ones that were poorly suited to the task, and not the larger better ones they possessed.

As the boat reached the Water Gate he was surprised to see it almost fully raised. The note from Richard saying it would be partly open to them and they'd need to swim underneath. He looked to Dusk to see the wolf resting comfortably and thought on what Jon had said, motioning to those with him that they weren't rowing into a trap. Soon they were underneath and he and the others quickly climbed from the boats, their work would need to be quick and as he looked around at the others he saw they were ready.

Almost twenty and seven men he had with him and one very large wolf and they moved through the route that had been drawn out for them. Soon finding themselves in the courtyard below. Above them, attention was focussed on events outside the walls and so they moved quickly to the guard and gate houses, finding less than ten men in each. Half of whom were asleep and quickly subdued, allowing them to lower the gate and the drawbridge.

They heard the shouts from above them and so quickly grabbing a torch, Gerion waved it in the air. The crossbows began firing and the horses rode fast toward the now open keep. He heard a sound from behind him and watched as Dusk took a man down, another soon to follow and then the fighting truly began.

"Remember, the soldiers, none of the servants. Any man who doesn't listen will lose their head this night." he said and was glad to see so many nods.

They moved through the Godswood and he heard the groans as two of his men were taken down with crossbow bolts, then the screams as the men who'd fired found they couldn't reload faster than a wolf could run.

"Thank the gods he's on our side." Addam japed and even Roland laughed at that.

They reached the keep itself to face men with pikes and Gerion watched as Dusk dodged away from them and Roland ran towards them. The Crakehall Lord scaring even him as he charged with half a dozen men.

"None so Fierce." Roland shouted and quickly lived up to his house's words, the large lord cutting through Tully men as if they weren't there.

By the time dawn broke, it was done, small fires were being put out and prisoners were marched to the dungeons. Gerion walked to the lady's chambers to accept Catelyn and Littlefinger's surrender and as he looked around at the keep he felt his anger rise. She had come here for help, a liege lords duty was to provide it and protection and she'd been given neither. He tried to put it out of his mind and looked on as a young girl ran his way, he waved Tytos's boys off when they tried to stop her, once Dusk had seemed to take no issue with her presence.

"They're gone milord, the lady and her husband, they snuck away by boat two nights past." the girl said.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know they're not hiding somewhere inside?" he asked looking to the girl.

"It were me who sent you the note milord, sent it to Alayn, Pearl's my name I've been one of Alayn's people for some time." the girl said and Gerion looked at her, Richard had said he had people inside, this was one of them? Obviously so.

"Why didn't you send me another?" he asked almost angrily before he breathed deeply "You couldn't, forgive me, Pearl. Have any of the servants been harmed?"

"No milord, what's to happen to us?" she asked worriedly.

"Alayn is a good friend of the king's, Pearl, you'll not be forgotten."

"The others milord?"

"We'll see them right." he said and asked Lucas to follow with her the Blackwood boy moving to do so before Gerion thought of something else the girl could help him with "Any word of Edmure?" he asked her and she shook her head.

He walked past the lady's chambers and into what he assumed was the lords. He was standing in Hoster Tully's rooms and he allowed his rage full reign.

"You, you killed her, fucking fishes, you killed her." he shouted as he began destroying the furniture, not noticing when Cregan walked inside.

"Gerion, Gerion." the boy shouted and he turned to look at him, tears falling from his eyes as he now felt no satisfaction from taking this keep.

"Ask Lord Jason to gather the cavalry, we ride in search of Edmure fucking Tully." he said as he sat down when Cregan moved to do as he asked.

He closed his eyes and pictured her pleading for their help, waiting for them to come. He imagined Joy getting to spend time with her mother and though he'd not give up Ashara for anyone, he felt guilty that he loved her and couldn't love the mother of his child in the same way. That he had not been able to stand up to Tywin and it had led her here, to these weak fishes, that it had cost her, her life.

"For Briony." he said as he got up from the seat and walked from the room.

**The God's Eye 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He spent most of the night with Jaime, Arthur, and Barristan going over their plans and glad to hear they thought his one the right one. Robert's army was days away and Randyll's would arrive after they did. It would actually work out better as if they knew exactly what they'd be facing then there was a good chance they'd turn, instead go and try to join up with Jon Arryn's forces rather then face them.

After confirming his plans, he spent some time with Ser Bonifer. The man telling him about his grandmother and how he had loved her, Jae sympathizing with him, and trying not to imagine what would have happened had Mya not spoken her prophecy. It was hard to look at the man after that. Bonifer had never forgotten his love for Jae's grandmother and it had not diminished in all the years since her death. For Jae though it was the knowledge that events had conspired to ensure he was born. In doing so lives had been changed irrevocably, Ser Bonifer's among them.

"I'll sleep with Rhaenix tonight, could some of you at least try to rest." he said to his Kingsguard, watching as Barristan sent Loras and Arthur to rest while he and Walder stood guard over him.

His sister was eager to take the fight to the Golden Company, more so when she knew that Robert rode with them, Jae having to almost calm her down so she didn't bring the fight to them right now.

"I know Rhae, I feel it too, soon, we'll do it soon." he said as he lay against her.

"Sleep little brother, you need your rest." she said and he chuckled.

"Aye, you too big sister." he said as he lay down against her warm scales.

He slept a dreamless sleep and was glad of it on the march the next day, more so knowing that he'd speak to Margaery that night. He rode with Jaime and Lord's Brax and Banefort, listening in as Quenten told tale of the Greyjoy Rebellion and Andros spoke of the Golden Company and the War of the Ninepenny King's. Both men giving him much to ponder on.

When Richard told him what Tyrion had seen, he'd been stunned and had thought of flying to the islands and facing the fleet himself. Though he knew he could not and that his place was here. He had been glad to hear that his uncles were preparing and had sent the word out. The tales of the Golden Company had him looking to Barristan for more, the knight a fountain of knowledge, and Jae most eager to learn.

"I know Bittersteel founded them Ser, but didn't the Blackfyre line end when you slew Maelys?" he asked as Tommen looked on while they sat around the campfire.

"Aye, your grace." Barristan said.

"Did he really have two heads? Tommen asked to a chuckle from the knight.

"He did lad."

"How would you rate the Golden Company, Ser Barristan?" he asked.

"Formidable your grace." the knight replied.

The next morning he felt lighter. Having spoken to Margaery and just hearing her voice, knowing each day only brought him closer to being with her, even if it also brought him further away from where she was. He resolved to fly to her when this was done, to see her before they marched to King's Landing and to ready her to join him there. He sparred with Jaime and with Arthur, a little with Barristan and then with Loras too.

After breaking his fast he sparred with Tommen, showing the boy some moves and trying his best to make the boy laugh. Though he'd taken it well, there was a sadness in him that hadn't been there before he'd found out about his mother's death, one Jae wished he could take away. So as they rode he did his best and the boy smiled a little more each day. Jaime telling him that Tommen was happier that he was with him than he had been traveling with him alone. When they finally reached the God's Eye he knew it would be soon, the eagle he set high in the sky seeing the Golden Company and Robert were just a day or so away.

"We'll camp here, they'll arrive on the morrow." he said to Jaime, and after eating they went over the battle plans once more.

Rhaenix flew some miles behind them. His sister was annoyed at being left behind but the time for them to see her hadn't come yet and he wanted to ensure they were lined up before they did. He found he slept well that night, surprising himself. Though the dream he had was no surprise and once again it was the Trident he saw, the swing of the hammer, the rubies falling into the water feeling almost close enough for him to grab them.

"Your grace, it's time." Ser Barristan said and so he readied himself.

He told Tommen to help some of the others and rode out with his Kingsguard. With Jaime, Lord Brax, and Lord Banefort and then he saw him in the distance. Robert looked different and it took some time for him to realize why. The man had lost weight and looked stronger, obviously, he'd been preparing for this fight. He heard Arthur and Barristan say a name and he looked closer. Jon Connington was a name he had heard before and Jae was surprised to see him riding on Robert's side.

"Dragonspawn." Robert spat out when they faced each other.

"Usurper." he spat back and smirked when he saw Robert's expression change.

"I'll not offer you terms, Dragonspawn." Robert said and Jae laughed.

"I'd not accept them from a monster such as you. A man who killed a boy in front of his mother, who ordered the deaths of countless innocents to cover for his wounded pride. A man who could never accept that women don't fall at his feet and worship the ground he walks on." he said looking at Robert as the man grew angrier.

"Then why parley?" a tall thin man wearing gold said.

"I said I'd not accept his terms but I'd offer you mine. Turn and go back to Essos and I'll not follow, leave my lands without incident and I'll seek no retribution but stay and fight and you'll learn what the Golden Company has learned many times before." he said looking to the men in gold and to Jon Connington who was staring at him, his eyes almost tearful.

"Which is?" the man asked.

"That Beneath the gold may be Bittersteel but gold melts, steel melts, and each time you've faced a true dragon in the past you've been burned. Do you really think today will be any different?" he asked looking to each of them.

"You think you're a dragon, you're just as mad as the rest of your family." Robert said laughing.

"Your family too, or have you forgotten that Kinslayer?" he said, and were it not for Arthur and Barristan towards him moving then he was sure Robert would have attacked him.

"You look like him." Jon Connington said softly, his words barely carrying in the wind.

"My father called you a friend once, to see you ride by the side of his murderer is shameful." he said and saw the man bow his head.

"We reject your terms, your Westerosi knights are no match for the Company." a man said and Jae looked at him and shook his head.

"You've heard your answer Dragonspawn, when next we meet one of us will die." Robert said getting ready to turn and ride away.

"Why wait?" he said and Robert looked at him.

"What?".

"You may not care for your men, but I care for mine, so why wait? There's no need for thousands of men to die here today, only one of us. Let's settle this the old way, you against me?" Jae asked looking to Robert.

"Hah, you do have balls boy." Robert said.

"I win, then you men leave these lands and go back to Essos where you belong." he said and Robert stared at him.

"And when I win?" Robert asked.

"The war begins and ends with me." he said and Robert nodded.

"Fine boy, you'll feel my hammer soon enough. One hour here." Robert said as they turned to ride off.

"Your grace, Your grace." Jaime shouted as Jae rode back to the tents, Arthur and Barristan, and the others behind him.

He was no sooner in the tents then it began, Jaime, Arthur, Barristan, even Loras, all of them other than Walder who just stood silently.

"You can't risk this, Jae, you can't." Jaime said his voice strained.

"Aye my king, let Arthur or I stand in your place." Barristan said.

"I lost your father to that man's hammer, I'll not risk you too." Arthur said gripping dawn.

"Jae, don't do this." Loras said his voice the quietest and yet his face along with Jaime's the most worried and full of emotion.

"How did you think this would end? Did you think I'd allow anyone else to take this from me? That man is the reason my father died, my mother, my brother and sister, and their mother. He killed Viserys with his own damn hands, you think I'd let any of you take this from me? Do none of you know me at all?. This was always how this would go and as your king, I'll command you if need be. I ask you to trust I know what I'm doing." he said and walked from the tent, mounting up as the others followed.

When they arrived back it was to see a larger group waiting and Jae sent for more men, just in case. Only riding forward when they were evenly matched.

He looked up to see Illyrio standing some distance away, to see a young masked man beside him and to see Robert walking down towards him. Behind him, the thin man from earlier and some others and Jon Connington followed. He watched as one of them helped put an antlered helm on Robert's head, as he then handed him the hammer and Jae took off his crown and handed it to Jaime. He took the helm from him before leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

"This is what you trained me for, Jaime, and you trained me well." he said softly as he moved from him to face Robert.

The two of them stood but a few feet apart, Jae drawing Dark Sister and seeing Robert's eyes behind his helm as they looked to the blade.

"You took everything from me. Taking your life won't come even close to making up for it, yet I'll take great pleasure in doing it." he said.

"I'll see you dead Dragonspawn." Robert replied.

"When you get to hell, tell them that the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen sent you there. The brother of Rhaenys and Aegon, the son of Elia and nephew of Viserys and Brandon, the grandson of Rhaella and Rickard. You tell them Jaehaerys Targaryen sent you." he said as he swung the sword and felt the hammer crash against it.

The force of the blow would have knocked the sword from his hand, but Jae was well used to deflecting such blows and when he swung back he found that Robert wasn't used to his speed. Dark Sister crashing against the armor and almost cutting through, Valyrian steel against plate leaving only one winner. The swing Robert aimed at him in return he easily dodged and then he began to truly move.

Left and then right, inside and out, forward and back, one moment he was attacking Robert head-on and the next he was behind him, forcing him to turn. He began to use thrusts, seeing the gaps in Robert's armor and feeling the sword as it struck home. The pained gasps from the usurper music to his ears. He could feel the sword call out for more, her thirst for Robert's blood easily matching his own.

When he caught him on the back of the knee, he saw him fall and then stumble back to his feet, Robert favoring one side now. The blow that caught him knocked him some feet away and he cursed himself for getting so careless, waving to Jaime and the others that he was well and rolling away from the next shot. He could see Robert was tiring, the exertion of trying to keep up with him, and the loss of blood where Dark Sister had struck home both taking their toll.

When he raised the hammer, Jae struck and Robert looked on shocked as the shaft broke in two where Dark Sister cut right through it. The hammer's head falling to the ground and as Jae thrust once more beneath the shoulder he felt the man almost collapse against him, the blow was mortal and Jae knew he'd soon bleed out.

He helped him take off his helm and looked in his eyes, seeing the pain and something else there, something that he swore looked like pride. He heard him cough and saw him look at him, the blood coming from his mouth.

"End me, end me clean." Robert said and Jae looked at him, getting ready to raise his sword and yet he knew he could not, he turned looking back to where his Kingsguard and Jaime stood.

"Arthur, please." he said, and then he saw Robert smile.

Arthur walked over quickly with Dawn in his hands and Robert leaned forward with his head down before he turned and looked up at him.

"You're her son, she'd have loved you lad, don't ever let anyone tell you different.".

"In the name of His Grace King Jaehaerys Targaryen, the Third of his Name, I sentence you to die." Arthur said as Dawn rose in the air, the milky white blade soon covered in red as Robert Baratheon was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next The Iron Born attack and we look through Arya’s eyes at events before, during, and after while one king falls another rises and Jae learns of a hidden truth. While we see where Cat and Littlefinger have gone. I would also like to thank Keller.Blair1 for designing Jae’s Armor.


	116. The Kraken and the Black Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Born attack and we see events through Arya's eyes before during and after. We find out where Cat and Littlefinger have gone. As one king falls another rises and Jae learns a hidden truth.

**Bear Island 298 AC.**

**Arya.**

They moved through the trees, her bow held in her hands, to her left she could see Lyanna and she knew that Lyra was here somewhere also. Ahead of her Nymeria watched the stag and Arya only had to close her eyes to see it. If she wished to she could allow the wolf to take it, but Arya wanted this one for herself. Lyanna and she had wagered that it'd be one of them to take the prize this day, both of them fed up that it was either Nymeria or one of Lyanna's sisters who usually did so.

Arya reached the clearing first, yes it was somewhat cheating to use Nymeria's eyes but a girl needed to take every advantage when the price of failure was so high. She crept forward and lined up the shot, her breathing deep and steady as the arrow flew in the air. When she saw it hit home and the stag bolt she felt such a fool, only for the wounded animal to make it no more than a few feet before it fell over. Her shot had been true and Arya could feel her heart beat a little faster when she moved toward it.

She took out the knife Jon had gifted her, taking the blade to the stag's throat and cutting it. Cruel as she had thought this the first time she had seen Lady Maege do it, she knew now the real reason for it.

"_We are not monsters Arya, we don't wish the animals to suffer more than is needed, so we end their suffering quickly, give them a far quicker death." Maege said._

As she saw the life go from the stag's eyes, Arya closed her own and offered a prayer to the old gods, thanking them for the bounty they'd given her and for not allowing the animal to suffer. She heard the cracking of twigs behind her and smirked when she saw the frown on Lyanna's face. Her best friend in the whole world was glowering at her and yet she saw the small look of pride that she'd won too.

"I hate you." Lyanna said shaking her head.

"It's only for a week." she said back trying not to snigger.

"It's the bloody stables, Arya, gods why did I agree to this." Lyanna said rolling her eyes.

"Because the thought of seeing me have to shovel horse shit made you laugh, remember." Arya said her own laughter ringing out now.

"Gods, he's a big one isn't he." Lyanna said after she had rolled her eyes once more before laughing too. Her friend then walking over to take a look at the stag they'd caught.

"Aye, think Alysanne will be pleased?" she asked slightly worried.

"I think so, we'll also be eating deer for days." Lyanna said chuckling when Lyra came through the clearing, Nymeria finally moving from where she had sat and walking over to her, Arya rubbing her wolf's head when she reached her.

"Which of you?" Lyra asked.

"Arya." Lyanna said annoyed.

"So you shovel the shit." Lyra said laughing.

"Idiots." Lyanna said walking away from her sisters.

They began the process of cleaning the deer out, Lyra directing them while she and Lyanna did the work. She gave Nymeria some of the stag's insides, some they'd bring back for Alysanne who liked the parts that both she and Lyanna really did not. After cleaning out the stag, they readied it to bring it back to the Bear's Den, she and Lyanna were then sent to the stream to wash, which inevitably turned into a water fight.

When they finally made it home Alysanne gave her one of her looks, both she and Lyanna in a way lived for them, to see the proud expression on any of the She Bear's faces when they'd done well in their lessons or tasks, made even the toughest of them seem worthwhile. After dinner and some reading, she finally went to her bed and as she had ever since he'd sent it to her, she read Jon's letter.

_My wild little wolf,_

_There is so much I'd wish to say to you, things I need to speak to you about that I cannot put down on this parchment and that I can only tell you when we're face to face once more. I promise you when next we meet we'll speak of them and of anything you wish, we'll spar, laugh, I'll muss your hair and make up for all the time we've been apart. _

_I miss you so much that some days I reach out, I find a bird Arya. I seek one out and look down to see how you're doing and I watch as my wild little wolf, my sister, grows ever more fierce. As each day she grows into who she was always meant to be and I feel so proud of you Arya, it warms my heart to see that you're happy. _

_When I get the chance I'll come and visit you there, on this I give you my vow. I'll come and you can be my guide, show me everything you've learned and be my teacher and me, your student. Until then I wish you to know that I think of you always, I watch you when I can and I love you forever._

_We are wolves, we are family, no matter where we are or what we're doing, there is nothing in this world that can ever change that, nothing that can ever stop us from being pack._

_Your brother Jon._

She had stopped getting teary-eyed when she read it, the first time she had she'd almost cried in public. The words resonating deep inside her, knowing that he watched her, thought of her and missed her. But it was the fact that it was because of Jon that she was here that really hit home when she had read the letter. That despite missing her and her, him and the rest of her family, he had wanted what was best for her and to see her grow.

She woke early the next morning and broke her fast, chuckling later in the day when she saw Lyanna working in the stables. Though not so much when Alysanne caught her and then doubled her own chores. They then spent most of the early part of the afternoon training and at their studies, stopping only for lunch, and then it was back to work. Arya never slacked off here, or tried to get out of her lessons, Alysanne and the rest of them knew just how to make her wish to do them and she found she enjoyed them.

"We're riding to the new stores later, mother wishes us to make our marks." Lyanna said when they finished their last lesson of the day.

"It's finished?" she asked.

"Aye.".

"Race you." she said and went to set off but Lyanna was already gone, her friend beating her to the horses.

"This is what I should have wagered on" Lyanna said when Arya arrived a few minutes later.

"Aye, stupid." she said and ducked the slap Lyanna aimed her way.

They were riding towards the stores when she felt it, Nymeria was tense and kept looking over the hills and so Arya closed her eyes and looked through the wolf's, seeing them in the distance. The ships were long and dirty looking, but it was the Krakens on the sails that were all she needed to see. Arya opened her eyes leaving Nymeria and turned to Alysanne and the others.

"Iron Born, Lady Alysanne, there are Iron Born ships headed this way." she said her voice almost panicked.

"Lyra take the girls back to the Bear Den, you two ride with me, it's time to give the squids a beating they'll never forget." Alysanne said.

She turned and she, Lyra, Lyanna, and the guards began to ride back, Nymeria running alongside them. They were close to the Bear Den when the arrows flew and Arya felt the horse go from under her. The fall was hard but she wasn't really hurt, just winded. Once she got her breath back she looked to the others, glad to see that no one had been hit, though most of the horses were down.

"Arya, Lyanna, behind the horse, grab your bows." Lyra shouted and she watched as some men came from the nearby trees, their grey clothes, and filthy appearance marking them as Iron Born.

Looking closer she swore she recognized one of them but things were far too hectic for her to be sure and so she did as Lyra said, grabbing her bow she knelt down behind her dead horse and loaded an arrow as she readied to fire.

**The God's Eye 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Jae looked at the body in front of him, then turned his eyes up to Arthur and nodded before looking to those who had come with Robert. He took a breath to calm himself before moving towards them, watching as they looked to him and then at Robert's body.

"Your king is dead, the war is over." he said firmly.

"He was not our king, nor who we fight for." he heard a voice say and looked up to see the tall thin man, a man he had found out was Harry Strickland, the Captain-General of the Golden Company.

"What?" he asked not sure he'd heard the man right.

"Baratheon's death doesn't change things." Strickland said moving to walk away.

"We had an agreement, you would break it?" he said almost stunned.

"Your agreement died with him, you wish for a new one then by all means negotiate. I'm sure our king would be more than willing to watch you bend the knee." the man said and Jae looked on as they all walked further away.

"Here, one hour." he said and Jon Connington turned to look over his shoulder, nodding to him.

He called for the others to take Robert's body, Barristan and Walder doing as he bid and he turned to ride back to their camp. His mind racing both at the thoughts of what he'd done, had almost done, and the fact that after it by the looks of things it had changed nothing. Jaime reached out to him as they mounted up and Jae shook his head, needing to think and so he rode on ahead. Allowing Winter to move swiftly and feeling the wind in his hair.

For years he had wanted Robert dead, wished for it, planned for it, and it was the main driving force in his life. To take back the throne and see the man responsible for his family to die at his hands. During the fight he had been so focussed on that, he could think of nothing else. To end the man who'd killed his father, the man who was as much responsible for Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon's deaths as Tywin Lannister. Robert had killed Viserys and though his uncle and grandfather's deaths lay at other's hands, he had their blood on his also.

Yet when he had asked him to end him, he could not. Something held him back and he needed Arthur's help, why?. Why hadn't he been able to strike the final blow? He knew the wound he'd given him was mortal, if he waited long enough Robert would have died anyway. Was it that he couldn't bring himself to give Robert the mercy of a quick death? Or something else? he couldn't be sure, all he knew was the hadn't been able to swing the sword, even if he was the one to pass the sentence.

"_Cursed is the kinslayer, little brother." Rhaenys said in his head._

"_But he killed them Rhae, I should have been the one who ended him." he said back his eyes closed as he allowed Winter to slow as they reached the tent._

"_But you were right not to, I wanted him dead Jae, by our hands, yours or mine. He was a monster who stole the life we should have lived from us. You're better than him, you have to be better than him. Cursed is the Kinslayer little brother and our family has been cursed enough." she said and he opened his eyes and dismounted before he walked into the tent._

He looked to Tommen who rushed over to him, the boy's eyes searching his own and he could see the question behind them.

"Robert is dead, Tommen, he's paid for what he did." he said and saw Tommen's lip quiver. So he moved towards him and knelt down to speak to him.

"I..I need to see him, Your Grace." Tommen said and Jae nodded.

"Let them see to him first, then I'll bring you."

He watched as the boy nodded and then Jaime arrived with Loras. Arthur, Barristan, and Walder arriving a few minutes later. Jae took a seat and bid them do likewise, though only Jaime did so.

"I couldn't, in the end, I couldn't become him, I couldn't be a kinslayer." he said and saw the nod from Barristan and Arthur and the look Jaime gave him.

"You shouldn't have fought him, my king, you can't risk yourself like that, not for revenge." Jaime said.

"You knew it would have to be that Jaime, after all he did you knew it." he said and saw him nod his agreement.

"Aye, I did but you still can't do things like that Jae." he said and Jae nodded, not disagreeing but making no commitment that he wouldn't do so in the future.

"It makes no difference, they won't live up to their end anyway, apparently they have a new king." he said.

"Renly?" Barristan asked.

"Perhaps, but Richard said Renly is in King's Landing, Strickland suggested their new king is here, on this field." Jae said and asked for some water, as he drank it he found his mind drifting "I need a moment." he said but bid them stay while he closed his eyes.

He went looking for the door and found the sparrow as it nested, taking it into the air and over the Golden Company's camp. Bringing it down he saw Illyrio, Harry Strickland, other men of the Golden Company, and Jon Connington. All of them standing around a table listening as a boy in a mask spoke. Looking through the sparrow's eyes he saw the boy was only covered on one side and he thought he recognized him from somewhere. Whatever was being said he couldn't hear but as they all began to walk from the tent he saw Jon Connington speak to the boy and he knew then what he was, who he was, and which sword the boy wore on his hip.

"Blackfyre." he said opening his eyes.

"Your Grace?" Barristan said.

"They have Blackfyre." he said again.

"Aegon's sword?" Loras asked.

"Aye." he said.

He got up and began to pace around the tent and could only imagine what he looked like. No matter though how agitated he looked to them, it didn't even come close to showing the turmoil that was happening inside his head at that moment. Things he'd missed now becoming clear and he cursed himself for losing clarity, for being so focussed on Robert that he'd not seen it.

Kinvara had told him of the pretender, the boy claiming to be his dead brother and how he had stolen Dany's dragon. That she wasn't worried about the dragon himself or the boy truly, had been Jae's only comfort in what she'd told him. How he had convinced Jon Connington of who he was Jae didn't know but he had sworn to himself that he'd deal with him once he took his throne, if Dany didn't before then.

"He was in Essos, I thought he was in Essos." he said as he stopped walking "We need to ready the men, there is going to be a battle here, Barristan, Jaime."

"Jae, what's going on?" Jaime asked.

"Their new king is pretending to be my brother, a mummer dragon claiming to be Aegon." he said and saw the looks on Arthur and Jaime's face.

"Aegon is dead." Jaime said leaving no room for doubt.

"I know, I've seen him, I..Rhae, oh gods." he said closing his eyes.

He felt her anger, her rage as she flew towards them, Jae glad she was so far back. The desire to burn them all, every single man who believed this lie. Though what she wished to do to Illyrio, the leaders of the Golden Company, Jon Connington and the mummer dragon himself was very much worse.

_"I'll tear them apart limb by limb, all of them, all of them." he heard her basically scream in his head._

_"Rhae, please."_

_"No, we fly Jae, either we fly together or I fly alone." she shouted, her voice so loud that he felt the blood begin to drip from his nose, having to both try to get her to stop and those around him to calm down, was no easy task._

_"Rhae, land, I'll come to you, please big sister, for me."_

_"You come, now Jae, promise me."_

_"I promise, I'll come now." he said._

He opened his eyes and looked to those in the tent, wiping his nose and glad it wasn't more than a few droplets. He'd enough of his blood in the jar in his chest and couldn't really risk losing more.

"Rhaenix, wasn't happy, I need to go to her to calm her down, we'll treat with them when I return." he said.

"I'll see to the men and speak to the lords, Tarly?" Jaime asked.

"If you send outriders behind us you'll find him, I'd say he's a few hours away." he said and Jaime nodded "Arthur, Loras."

He didn't need to say anymore, the two knights walking outside with him and mounting up when he did. The ride to where Rhaenix had landed didn't take them long nor did the argument he had with his sister. Though when she felt his own anger and when he promised her that mummer dragon would suffer for what he'd done, it appeased her somewhat.

When they arrived back at the camp, he spoke to Jaime and Barristan, their plans for the battle hadn't changed, so there was no need to go over them again. Once done they readied to ride out once more, another parley and another king to treat with and Jae was more than ready for this one, his anger close to the surface bubbling ready to erupt.

**Riverlands 298 AC.**

**Catelyn.**

It couldn't be true, it had to be a lie, another of the bastard's tricks to make her life even worse than he had already made it. Yet seeing the boy standing there, his smile, his build, those eyes, he was Brandon's son, his bastard, he had to be a bastard, didn't he?. She wondered about that, as she ran through the keep and to her father's solar she wondered if what he had said was true.

Brandon married, his son trueborn, oh gods please let it be a lie, please let him be a bastard, just like the other one. When she reached her father's solar she began pulling books and papers out, searching for anything to prove the truth to be a lie or the lie to be the truth. She didn't even hear Petyr come in and whatever words he said to her were lost as she looked over journals and papers and made no sense of them.

Her mind went back to those days many years ago, trying to remember if there was any sign that she may have missed. She remembered Harrenhal and seeing Brandon dance with the Dayne slut, but she also remembered seeing his brother dance with her a little later and Brandon telling her that he'd only done so because Ned was too shy. It had actually made her love him a little more, that he would do such a thing for his brother proving the goodness in his heart. She did however point out that it shamed her somewhat, though soon he had her dancing on the floor and she found she cared not.

Brandon had been very busy at the tourney, he'd been distant when they got back to Riverrun too but she'd put that down to what happened with the prince and his sister. He'd not stayed long in Riverrun and her father had locked himself away for a few days after he'd left. Did he know? Had he told him? Pulling more and more books from the shelves she had to find out.

"Cat." a voice called that to Cat was way off in the distance somewhere.

"Cat, my love we must speak, Cat." the voice called, and yet she could barely hear it.

"CAT." Petyr said more loudly and she turned to see him standing there.

Looking at him, she found the other part of what she'd just been told coming to the front of her mind. Petyr had put a bastard in her sister, he'd cuckolded Jon Arryn. Lysa and their babe were locked in the black cells and Jon Arryn now seeking his head. She felt her anger rise, at the bastard, at Brandon's son, at the Lion at her door, and at the man in front of her.

"Get out." she shouted.

"Cat, my love." Petyr said moving towards her.

"Get out of my sight." she almost screamed.

"Cat, it's lies, can't you see that? It's all lies." he said and she shook her head and felt his hands on her, felt him pull her towards him and though she struggled, she allowed him to hold her.

"Petyr, I…I don't know what is true anymore, what to believe." she said and felt his hand on her back.

"Look at me, Cat, my love look at me." he said and she did as he bid "I love you Cat, you, it's always been you, only ever you."

She could see it clearly, he was telling her the truth and that gave her something to cling to, to hope for.

"Lysa?" she asked.

"I don't know, Cat, when I was riding here I heard some terrible songs being sung but I put them from my mind, I don't know what happened to Lysa." he said and again she could see he was telling her the truth and she felt the relief begin to wash over her.

"Robin is not yours?" she asked.

"Cat, I love you, you're the only woman I've ever wished a child with." he said and she allowed him to kiss her softly.

"Petyr, what are we to do?" she asked and he rubbed her back once more as he looked in her eyes.

"Trust me, my love, they'll not take us, I swear it." he said and she nodded, he sounded so sure that she wished to believe him.

After having pearl organize a little dreamwine for her, Petyr left to see to the defenses and to make their plans. Cat heading to her room and her bed and welcoming it, feeling the softness of the pillow as she lay her head on it. She was asleep mere moments later and yet her dreams were once again troubled.

_She sat as he danced with the violet-eyed dark-skinned woman, Brandon having asked her to dance before coming anywhere near her. Cat feeling her anger and annoyance grow as she saw them laugh together. The tent was empty and his things were gone, his brothers not knowing where he was and she almost stormed back to her own. _

_He was silent and distant and nothing she said got anything more than a polite smile and she saw him stiffen when the walls of Riverrun came into view. The horse rode off and their goodbye had been unsatisfying, the kiss she expected not forthcoming. Walking to the room she found it locked as it had been for the past few days, her father behind those doors busier than usual._

_Cat was a girl again and together they played, she, Lysa, and Petyr and she remembered her first kiss, it had done nothing for her but she saw Lysa's smile when she got her own. Her sister was angry at her and she didn't know why, Lysa's moods sometimes changing almost in an instant. Petyr rode away and looked back at her tearfully, his last words not making any sense yet they preyed in her mind._

"_One day, I'll rise so high that no one will be able to deny me anything." he said and then he was gone._

_The men stormed through the halls she knew them all too well, their crimson and gold marking them out as the lions they were. In the front, the boy moved with his wolf and she knew they'd find them, the hiding spot had been enough to fool her brother, sister, and Petyr years ago but it wouldn't fool the wolf or the boy._

"_I want the fish found, Jon Snow is on his way and he'll want to take her head himself." the blond-haired Lannister said._

"_Does it really matter, he's going to burn Riverrun to the ground, if she's in here then we'll soon see roasted trout anyway." the boy said with a chuckle._

"_He wants to look in her eyes, to see her dead by his own hands, who are we to deny the king." the Lannister said._

_She heard the scratching at the door, the claws trying to get to her, and then she saw the bright yellow eyes as they came out of the darkness. Her hair was grabbed and she felt herself being dragged along the floor, the boy and man laughing as they did so._

"_Did you really think you could hide from a wolf? Come trout, it's time to pay for your crimes, you've woken the dragon and the dragon wishes you dead."_

She woke up screaming and heard the wolf's howls, quickly moving to the window she looked out to see the army that was stretched out in front of her. The torches and fires stretching further than she could see, the wolf howling all the while and she felt the fear settle deep in her bones. Running through the keep she found him in her father's solar, Petyr, jumping up when he saw her.

"Cat, Cat, what's wrong?" he asked as he moved from behind the table.

"We can't stay here, we need to leave, Petyr, we need to leave before he gets here." she said her voice panicked.

"Before who gets here?" he asked.

"The dragon, he's coming for me." she said as she began to cry.

The next night she walked down the stairs, the small sack carrying her belongings, Petyr with her along with his men. She'd cleaned out the strong room, her mother's jewelry, and the coin she'd saved and put aside along with Riverrun's own, now in the chest Petyr carried. Cat watched as they raised the gate and Petyr helped her into the boat, the men rowing slowly so as to not make much noise.

Soon they were climbing from it, sending it down the river on its own and hoping that when it came to a stop it would be many miles from where they had gotten off. It took them to almost dawn to make it to the town and they only just managed to make it into the building before the sun rose. Cat followed the girl to a room upstairs, waiting alone until Petyr came in and sat down beside her.

"We need to travel further, we're not safe here Petyr." she said and he nodded and looked at her.

"I know my love, but this is best for now, we'll ride soon enough, for now let's rest."

She nodded and watched as he got up to walk to the door, asking her if she was hungry and telling her that he'd be back with some food soon enough. Cat walked to the window and looked out, the small town was remarkably untouched, something she'd not expected with a war going on. She felt the shame of it though, of where she was and hoped the Mother would forgive her. As she heard the footsteps coming towards the door she could only think that Petyr was right though, who'd ever think to look for her in a brothel.

**The Twins 298 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

His men arrived a day and a half after he did, the ships immediately turning back to ferry the rest of the army to him. They could have taken the full force, used all their ships and done the journey in one trip but they'd agreed not to take the risk, and besides they'd still move them in a third of the time it would take to march.

Still waiting for the ships to come back was boring and so after speaking to Satin and the Strongboar, Tyrion took to the skies once more. This time he flew over Riverrun itself and found his uncle's men had begun their siege, turning back he flew over the sea and was happy to see the Iron Born hadn't left yet. Lygaron wanting nothing more than to set their fleet ablaze.

He had to admit it was tempting, but he needed them to attack first. To attack them in such a way without them provoking it wouldn't bring comparisons he knew that Jae didn't wish for. It would be bad enough if his nephew did it for that reason alone, should he be the one to do it then it would be so much worse. Aerys son burning them all would be bound to stir up some memories that were best forgotten. So he told Lygaron not now and they flew back to Seagard, passing his ships on the way and seeing they were only a day or so from the town.

"My prince." Satin said as he ran to him carrying the water pouch Ser Jors and Ser Richard Horpe behind him along with his cousin Walder.

"I thank you Satin." he said smiling as he took a big swallow from the pouch "Gather the lords in Lord Jason's hall, the fleet is almost here.".

He watched as his squire ran back to the keep, looking back to see Lygaron take to the sky he smiled before turning to walk away. Ser Jors and Ser Richard in position at his back and even where he not wearing the colors of his house, the two men in white cloaks would prove him true. When he reached the hall he found the lords waiting for him, Lord Broom and Serret, Westerling, and Lefford, yet it was the Strongboar that Tyrion found the most capable of all his men.

"My lords, forgive me, I wished to ensure the rest of our forces were untroubled and to check on events in Riverrun." he said and it was Westerling who for today seemed to be the one chosen to speak.

"There is nothing to forgive my prince, how fares Riverrun?" Lord Gawen asked and Tyrion saw the other lords perk up, eager for news.

"My uncle's army surrounds it, the siege towers are moved into place and I imagine we'll hear tale of the fall or surrender before we join with our Northern friends." he said with a smile.

"How are we to do so my prince, join with the North I mean?" Lord Lefford said, Leo was a sour miserable man, his dark hair greying despite his young age, yet he was no coward or craven and for that, he was happy enough to listen to the man speak.

"We travel to the Twin's my lord." he said to nods and a frown from the Strongboar "We should enjoy our stay here my lords. We march as soon as the rest of the army arrives and this may be the last we see of a keep for some moons."

He turned to walk from the hall and asked Satin to bring the Strongboar to him. Tyrion had no sooner made himself comfortable in the solar that he'd been given as his own than Ser Lyle walked in. The giant dark-haired man only dwarfed by one or two in Westeros and Tyrion wished now that Jae had given him Walder instead of his own guards. Not that he didn't appreciate the two he had or that he felt intimidated by the large knight, just he'd like to have someone even bigger with him to wipe the smirk the Strongboar occasionally wore from his face.

"My prince." Lyle said as Tyrion bid him sit.

"You are still not pleased by our plans?" he asked and Lyle nodded.

"Walder Frey is a weasel, my prince, a man who can't be trusted, I'd rather deal with the squids than the fucking Freys." Lyle said his contempt clear.

"They are my kin, unfortunately." he said with a chuckle which the man returned "It's either there or at the Ruby Ford we cross and there's hard ground between us and there. I'd see the men's march to be as easy as I can make it."

"Aye, but that old fucker will bleed you, my prince, he'll extract a heavy price." Lyle said.

"He'll try, I'll pay, gold we have, anything else and well I've a dragon and weasels burn do they not?"

"Ay that they do." Lyle laughed "We'll meet the North when we cross?"

"With luck, lest they've moved faster than we."

"Forgive me, my prince, for my doubts." Lyle said standing up.

"I welcome them Ser Lyle, feel free to express them to me. I need leal men who know what they're doing and we have few of those with us."

"Hah, you have the truth of it my prince, I think I'll get drunk, it may be some time until we get the chance again." Lyle said laughing as he left.

The next two days seemed to move quickly, the ships arrived and after giving the men a day to rest, they began their march. It took them almost a week to reach the Twins and no sooner had they set up camp to rest than the party was sent out to meet them. Tyrion looking to see Ser Stevron lead the group from the castle. Ser Richard and Ser Jors, the Strongboar and his lords joined up with him and they rode to meet the Freys. The two groups coming together a short distance from the bridge itself. Tyrion looked over the group to see Ser Stevron, his son Ser Ryman along with Black Walder and a few others he knew not the names of, the weasels too many and too much alike to remember who was who.

"Lord Tyrion, it's good to see you." Ser Stevron said.

"Prince Tyrion." the Strongboar said as Stevron looked to Tyrion again finally seeing the colors he wore.

"Forgive me, my prince." Stevron blustered.

"There is nothing to forgive Ser." he said looking to the others who were watching them, Black Walder especially, the man's repatriation well known to him "We seek passage across your bridge."

"Of course my prince, my father will wish to speak to you." Stevron said and Tyrion nodded turning back to his lords and telling them to ride back.

He, the Strongboar, Satin and Walder along with Ser Jors and Ser Richard Horpe all followed the Frey's to the Twins themselves. His two knights watching the men carefully while Tyrion closed his eyes and hoped Lygaron was nearby, the dragon already knowing what he needed to do if required. As they dismounted at the gate Ser Ryman and Black Walder asked for their arms, Ser Jors and Ser Richard shaking their heads.

"My Kingsguard won't allow their arms taken from them Ser Ryman, we have this meeting with them armed or not at all." he said and saw Black Walder grimace as Ser Stevron nodded.

Inside the Twins, it was just as he remembered, even though it had been years since he'd been here they'd changed nothing. Even the smell was the same and in fact when he entered the great hall the only difference he found was there was even more Freys. On the highest seat looking down at them was the oldest Frey of them all, Walder looking ancient to Tyrion's eyes and still showing no signs of ever dying.

"Lord Tyron." Walder said looking at him through beady eyes, taking note of what he wore and smirking.

"Prince Tyrion, father." Stevron said.

"A prince in my halls, ha, not had one of those for many a year, even now it's not a full one I get." Walder said and Tyrion raised his hand when Ser Richard and Ser Jors moved forward.

"Yet get one you have, I've come to negotiate a crossing." he said firmly.

"You are my kin, you may cross at any time you like, my prince." Walder said the smirk still on his face "Your army though, why that would put me at odds with the king."

"There will be a new king soon enough my lord, best think about what would happen were you at odds with him." he said and Black Walder jumped up.

"You dare threaten our lord in his own hall." Black Walder said angrily.

"I made no threat, I merely stated a fact." he said looking to the Lord on the chair and not the idiot standing.

"You ask me to go against my king and liege lord, not something I'd do lightly." Walder said and Tyrion resisted the urge to laugh, the man went against the Tullys many times.

"No, name your price my lord."

"A prince you say, well I can work with that, a marriage my prince, and you and your army can cross as soon as you care to." Walder said his beady eyes staring at him now.

"I'm afraid I must refuse my lord, my betrothed wouldn't be best pleased." he said glad he was marrying Arianne even more now.

"Betrothed?"

"Princess Arianne Martell and I are to wed." he said.

"What of your king, he's unwed is he not?"

"Betrothed to Lady Margaery Tyrell."

"His cousin then the Stark boy." Walder said irritably.

"Betrothed, to Lady Wynafred Manderly."

"Is there any of you not fucking betrothed." Walder said to laughs.

"I'll not speak for men who aren't here and not force any to marry against their will, name another price my lord." he said his voice tight.

"I seek no other price, if you don't wish to pay it then so be it." Walder said to nods from his brood.

"You would seek to deny us?" the Strongboar said his own anger clear.

"Not much in it for me to give you what you wish now is there." Walder laughed.

"Very well my lord, when next we meet this war will be won. I'm sure my nephew won't be too annoyed that we were refused passage here, I doubt very much he'd seek to punish you as much as he would others, though he's a dragon and well…." he said with a chuckle.

"I could bloody seize you where you stand Lannister."

"You could, I'd not recommend it and my name is Prince Tyrion Targaryen, make sure you remember it and remember it well my lord. Remember this also, should anything happen to me then it won't just be my nephew who marches on the Twins, but my brother too. Remember Castamere my lord for the next decision you make could lead to you becoming naught more than a song also." Tyrion said angrily.

He moved to walk away and heard Walder shuffle in his seat, Jors and Richard reaching to their swords.

"20,000 gold dragons." Walder shouted and Tyrion nodded.

"A wise choice Lord Frey, I'll see the gold is delivered." he said as he walked out.

They didn't stay long at the side of the river after that, the army forming up and moving within an hour of him coming back. Ser Stevron rode to him as they crossed the bridge, apologizing for his father and offering his men. Tyrion not keen on accepting them but then telling the man to form up and follow them, knowing that just like their lord they'd be late to the fight too.

After crossing they reached the Kingsroad to find the Northern Army had already passed, turning south they followed and began the march towards wherever this battle would be fought. Tyrion waiting until they set up camp that night and walking to where Lygaron soon landed. He took to the air and searched up ahead finding the Northern army a day or so ahead of them and not much ahead of them were the Knights of the Vale.

He couldn't tell if they'd parleyed yet, but they'd not fought and as he flew over the Trident he shook his head and chuckled. Of all the ironies that life threw your way, perhaps it was inevitable that this battle would be fought there. He flew back and told Lygaron to get some rest, both he and his dragon would be needed soon he felt.

**Deepwood Motte 298 AC.**

**Asha.**

The Black Wind led the rest of the ships around Sea Dragon Point and into the Bay of Ice. Asha had thirty longships behind her though some of them belonged to her brother and would sail on to Bear Island. Her target was Deepwood Motte and she thought the plan and the reward pitiful. Qarl stood beside her and looked eager for the battle ahead, as did the rest of her men. Asha though felt a sense of dread come over her for some reason.

Her uncle Victarion was sailing up the Fever River, the Cleftjaw had sailed with his own ships to take Torrhen's square. All in all, almost the entire fleet was sent North and Ash felt it a waste. If they had to reave then there were richer pickings elsewhere, while she'd not wish to go against the Lannsiters, tales of the ships Victarion lost, and the men who'd not returned were still spoken, she'd have at least gone for the Reach. There at least there was good coin to be had, gold, jewels, fancy wines and good food, a prize worth taking.

Her father though wished to avenge himself on the Starks, her brother wished to avenge himself on the Starks, Asha's life as usual blighted by men who couldn't see. Vengeance was good and true but it didn't put food in your belly or drink in your hand, the Northmen would make them pay a heavy price and they'd receive naught for it. She looked to the sky welcoming the night as it fell, darkness would be their friend and help them with what they had to do.

"Gather the men." she said to Qarl who did as she bid him.

Asha looked at some of her best men and wondering who if any of them would fall this night. Cromm, Hagen the Horn, Grimtongue, Lorren Long Axe, Six Toed Harl, Earl Harlaw, and Rolfe the Dwarf. These men were hers, she'd won their loyalty and earned their respect and she could not wish for better men to do what needed to be done.

"Tonight the Greenlanders learn that we are Iron Born and We Do Not Sow. Tonight we take from them as they've taken from us all our lives. Tonight we are reavers and the Greenlanders pay the Iron Price. What is dead may never die."

"But rises again harder and stronger" they shouted back.

Asha smiled as they moved away, they were ready. Soon enough they saw the land ahead of them and they quietly docked. From there they began to make ready to leave the ships and to make their way to the keep itself. They were maybe a little over half a mile from the ships when she began to feel it, a mile when they came and though she had over 1,000 men with her it was soon clear that was not enough.

"Move." she shouted as the arrows began to fly, men falling in front of and behind her.

Move they did and she wished they had not, the horses coming at them at speed and she looked on as a man she believed to be Rolfe the Dwarf lost his head. They rode through them like a knife through butter and she wondered both where had they come from and how had they known. The silver mailed fist of House Glover flying high among the many banners, as well as the grey wolf of House Stark and others she didn't know.

Asha along with most of her own crew began to move, she took out the nearest man to her with one of her axes and cursed the dirk and other axe she now had to rely on. Behind her was carnage, men on foot no match for the horses that rode through them, and if half her men made it back to the ships then she'd be thankful. Around her were Qarl, Earl, Hagen, and Lorren the only men she knew from her own ship, the others she barely recognized.

When they had gotten some distance from the fight they rested for a moment, men looking to each other with shocked looks on their faces. Asha almost despondent to see there were no more than 100 men with her of the 1,000 that had made their way to take a keep that was now out of their reach. She heard the panicked sounds of more men as they ran in her direction, their words making her own panic almost threaten to overwhelm her.

"RUN, they ride this way." a voice called out and it didn't need to say anything more than that.

Run they did and behind her, she could hear the horses as they closed in on them, but it was the sight ahead of her which showed just how fucked they truly were. Some of their ships were on fire, but those were the ones that had obviously tried to sail away. The others were still there ready to be taken but between them and the ships stood at least 500 Northmen and the looks they were giving them made it clear they didn't seek their surrender.

"Forward." she shouted as she heard the horses charge behind them and as she ran she found herself praying, hoping the drowned god welcomed her in his halls because she felt it was only a matter of time until she'd be meeting him.

She fought as hard as she could and when it came she welcomed the darkness, Qarl she had seen fall beside her, the others she knew not but they had been given no quarter. Asha herself was covered in blood and bits of bone and she'd taken a slash to her side, but her eyes closed and the end beckoned.

"Wake up Greyjoy, eat." a voice called out and she felt the bandage on her side and took the warm food gratefully, surprised at its quality as she ate it. Were it not a Northman handing it to her, she'd think she was in her god's halls.

"Where am I?" she asked the tall bearded man.

"Winterfell, you're lucky his grace wishes you alive." the man said and Asha could only wonder how she'd gotten here.

Soon though she found herself thinking on her men and whether any had been lucky enough to make it too, or was she the last of them, and as she lay down she cursed her father once more.

**Moat Cailin 298 AC.**

**The Iron Victory.**

**Victarion Greyjoy.**

The Fever River was a shithole and yet they sailed up it anyway, Moat Cailin was an even bigger shithole and yet he'd take it as was his duty. Balon commanded and Victarion did, that's how it had been since his brother took the Seastone Chair and he had no problem with that. He wasn't Euron, he was loyal to their king even when he came up with a dumb idea like this one.

Behind him the main might of the Iron Fleet sailed, over 50 ships, close to 4.000 men to take the Moat and reave out from there. He knew he didn't need that many but he'd been ordered to see it done and see it done he would. They were halfway up the river when the arrows came, some with flame and some with something much worse. What foul poisons they were coated in he knew not, nor where they came from, be it the trees or the shadows themselves it wasn't clear. He ordered men from one of the ships which could no longer sail to move out and find these men who harried their path.

Though they and the men who fired the arrows still weren't seen and more and more of his men and ships were lost before they saw the sight of the Moat in front of them. He'd lost almost ten ships to fire and at least 500 men to that or to poison, the true number he'd not know unless he'd stopped to count and Victarion had no time for that.

"It's time." he said simply as the Iron Victory pulled close to the bank, the darkness it's cover.

They began to move towards the keep and he saw it then, the work that had been done, the new walls and towers, and then the arrows came again. These though he could see who was firing them and he directed the men to where they were, his own arrows flying back and yet theirs were far more deadly than his. When he heard the rumble his head snapped around and Victarion looked on in horror.

Where had the Northmen gotten so many horses? So many men? Weren't they all supposed to have traveled south? It was clear they had not and though he had them beat in numbers, they had horse and him none and so his only chance was to get behind the walls of the Moat itself.

"Move, take the keep, quickly." he shouted and the men began to charge forward.

They never really made it to the walls, the arrows aimed before were only a distraction it seemed as waves of them flew at them now. Victarion watching as while arrows bounced off his heavy plate and Kraken helm, others weren't so lucky. Ahead of him lie death as it did behind him, men falling as arrows hit necks, chests, arms, and legs if they were lucky.

Behind him, horses broke through their line and as he caught more arrows with his shield and held his axe he knew that they had no choice.

"To the ships, to the ships." he shouted as a horse charged his way.

He moved out of the way and swung his axe, watching as the man flew from the horse. Victarion not waiting to see if the man lived or died, looking around he saw some of his own crew and called them to him. Longwater Pyke and Wulfe One Ear, Nute the Barber and Burton Humble. Where the others were he didn't know but the cavalry that attacked them would soon be forming back up for one more charge and he wasn't going to be here when they did.

"We need to go and go now, this attack is over, gather as many as you can and make for the ships, stop for nothing and pray the drowned god lets us see tomorrow." he said and Nute nodded.

A Northman came rushing at him as he ran, Victarion brushing him aside with a sweep of his shield while burying his axe in another. By the time he reached his ships, he had less than a fourth of his men and he breathed a relieved sigh that the ships were still there. Climbing up on the deck of the Iron Victory, they were soon moving down the Fever River, arrows flying at them again though these they were more ready for.

When he saw Blazewater Bay and the open sea he almost cried so happy was he, soon they were at sail and he turned to take stock of the damage they'd suffered. On The Iron Victory, he saw far fewer faces that he recognized. At least half his crew that he'd spent years building up were dead or missing. Of the fifty ships that had set sail up the river, he reckoned he'd half at most, maybe less than half that in men too if his own ship was his guide.

"Set sail for the Iron Islands." he shouted as he walked from the deck and took his seat in his cabin, the wine welcome as he swallowed it down.

He thought about Theon and Asha and hoped they'd had better luck than he, a part of him feeling a coward for not sailing to them. But the North was lost to them and far too many men had died today and he didn't have it in him to fight just yet. No home it was to be for him and if his brother wished for someone to blame he'd take it, though the man should find a looking glass for the real culprit.

**Torrhen's Square 298 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

The ravens had come from Deepwood Motte, from Moat Cailin, and from Bear Island, the attacks had begun just as they'd been told they would. It left Brynden in a quandary as he tried to decide which way he should go. Who should he ride to help and in the end he chose to go to the one who'd not called, to House Tallhart and Torrhen's Square.

The Moat would hold, as would the Motte and Bear Island was beyond his help, but Torrhen's Square would give them a foothold should it fall and so they rode and rode fast. His scouts raced on ahead of him and soon brought the news that ships had landed and men were marching to the village and keep. Brynden ordered his men to ride harder and they arrived before the Iron Born made it too close.

He'd faced Iron Born before in their stupid rebellion and while fierce they were fools. As he now looked at those marching ahead of him form into a piss poor shield wall he couldn't help but feel disdain. Here they were marching to take a keep with not enough men, no siege equipment, and no horses. No wonder they stuck to piracy and attacked on the sea if this was what they did while on land.

"Form up, form up." he shouted and watched as the men did as they were bid, some doing so better than others.

"That's a shield wall?" he heard a voice say mockingly.

"Don't jape until you break them, those men come to reave and rape, let's show them where they are and why they picked the wrong lands to try either in, Charge." he shouted and the horses began to ride.

In the war of the Ninepenny King's he'd charged with knights against the Golden Company, in Robert's Rebellion, he'd rode with his outriders and seen the Knights of the Vale charge. This was neither of those occasions, the charge not so disciplined and the shield wall far less impressive. Yet his cavalry was easily the better of the two and as they broke the shield wall easily, Brynden felt prouder of this than he had any of the other two.

They turned and readied to charge again, the Iron Born fleeing rather than trying to form back up. Brynden smirking as he looked at them and enjoying the laughter from the men around him.

"Ride them down, the North Remembers."

"The North Remembers." the shout came back.

Hubris is a funny thing and not something he'd ever have thought himself guilty of, yet as his horse was taken from under him and he crashed to the ground, he cursed himself for his. Winded and with an arm that pained him, he drew his sword as the first man came towards him, cutting him down far easier than he should. Anger at himself fuelling him as he moved to the next.

Three men, he killed before he faced the large scarred man, the grey hair and look in his eyes marking him out as a warrior who'd fought many battles. Brynden's sword dripping with blood as the scarred man and he faced each other. As they both looked at each other and then around them, it was clear the day was done.

"You can surrender, I'll see you're treated better than you deserve." Brynden said and he wondered why he'd offered such favorable terms to a squid.

"I think today is a fine day for it, what say you, shall we let the drowned god decide?" the man shouted back.

"If you wish to see your god so much then aye, we'll let the seven choose your fate." he said as he moved towards the man.

The two swords crashed together and Brynden dodged the punch thrown his way. He kicked out and caught the man hard on the leg, watching as he limped back away from him. Moving forward the swords clashed once more, Brynden the more skilled though the scarred man edged him in strength. He heard cheers as men turned to watch him fight, their own battles now over for the day.

As the man came forward again, Brynden moved and caught him on the arm, the cut deep and he heard the man groan but it didn't stop him as he was attacked once more. This time his strike was far more true though and he caught the man across the chest, watching as his sword fell to the ground followed by the man himself.

"It seems your god wins this day." the scarred man said.

"Aye, it does." Brynden said back.

"May I have the name of the man who ended me?" the scarred man asked as he coughed and spluttered.

"Ser Brynden Tully." he said.

"The Blackfish, ah, no shame in my death then. Dagmer Cleftjaw." the man said and Brynden nodded "Give me back to the sea Ser, to my god, now finish me clean"

"Aye." he said as he pushed sword in the man's shoulder and down through his chest, the coughs and gasp soon silent as he took his last breath.

He looked around the field, some men had surrendered but most had fought to the end, they'd lost some men but not many. Perhaps a handful at most and he couldn't help but sigh at the waste of life this day. After seeing to the dead and sending the prisoners onto the keep, he had his men mount up and they rode back north. Through the Wolfswood and beyond, on to Deepwood Motte to make sure the North was secure.

Brynden was soon smiling when he heard the men jape and laugh and before he knew it he was joining in. There were worst ways to spend a day he thought as they sat around and ate that night, eating hare and rabbit and laughing with men he'd spilled blood with.

"Aye, worse ways indeed." he said softly as he took a drink from his horn of ale.

**Bear Island 298 AC.**

**Arya.**

The arrows were almost running out and she'd lost count of how many had hit home, beside her Lyanna fired hers while the men kept coming. Nymeria was off in the woods somewhere and she had directed her to docks below, knowing they needed more help or they'd be in even more trouble than they already were. Her wolf had wanted nothing more than to attack, but the men had arrows too and she'd not risk her to them if she could help it.

Somewhere out there was a man she knew, though hadn't seen in some time and that he was here could not be good news. Theon Greyjoy and she had never gotten along, even before Jon had come home, after he had it had been even worse. Arya knew what the Iron Born did, while Maege or Alysanne or Jory wouldn't tell her, Lyra had explained it to both her and Lyanna.

They'd take women against their will and do things to them, things that Arya didn't need explaining and that Theon was here, made her worry that he wished to do them to her or Lyanna. She counted her arrows to find she'd four left, Lyanna had three and Lyra just two, their guards were all injured or dead barring one. Yet the men had never charged them as their arrows had kept them back.

"Where is she, Arya?" Lyanna asked and Arya closed her eyes.

"She's at the storehouse, they've fought them off." Arya said as he brought Nymeria to Alysanne, the wolf dragging the woman with her, Alysanne calling for men "They're coming." she said happily.

But it seemed they'd have another attack to face before then, the men trying to sneak towards them. Lining up her shot she took aim and watched as the arrow hit him, the man's pained yell like music to her ears. As night fell she heard the horses and looked up to see the men fade into the trees, running away like the cowards they were.

"Lyanna, Lyra, Arya, are any of you hurt?" she heard Alysanne shout as they rode close to them.

"No sister, we're fine, Artos, Edgar, and Old Tom are dead, but the rest of us are fine, just a scrape or two." Lyra said.

"Come, let's get you back to the Bear's Den, Lyanna ride with me, Arya you ride with Lyra." Alysanne said and she did as she was bid, looking around to see that Nymeria hadn't come back with them.

"Where's Nymeria?" she asked Lyra and the woman laughed.

"You're the damn warg Arya, not me."

She closed her eyes and found the wolf in the woods hunting, and she tried to get her to come back. But though the door was open she was not the one in charge, not today. Opening her eyes in frustration she was glad to see the Bear Den and see it and the docks hadn't suffered much damage. Once inside she, Lyanna, and Lyra practically devoured the meal they were given, Arya looking on while Lyra explained what had happened.

"Come here you two." Alysanne said to her and Lyanna when they had finished eating.

"Lady Alysanne?".

"Sister?"

Both of them were grabbed and hugged and Arya felt herself almost about to cry with how comforting it felt, the tears falling a moment later when Alysanne spoke to them.

"What you both did, Lyra says you took down at least half a dozen squids each, my brave warrior women. Look at you a she-bear and a she-wolf, gods, I'm so proud of the both of you. Now go, get some sleep, life goes on and tomorrow you have work to do and lessons to attend." Alysanne said hugging them both once more.

As she lay in her bed she thought she'd never sleep, her heart still racing from the day and yet sleep she did.

_She moved through the woods following the blood, the two foots were ahead of her and she began to smell their fear. Moving slowly towards them she saw them finally and then she was slow no more. The two foots and their steel hands no match for her quickness and not seeing her in the darkness of the night. Throats were ripped out and soon enough they were no more, these men who had dared come to hurt her two foot._

_She looked at them and couldn't see him, the one whose scent she'd smelt before, closing off all other smells she turned and found his scent and began to hunt once more. Finding herself out of the woods and as she looked ahead she saw the cave where her two foot made her den. The beating of her heart began to quicken as the scent began to get stronger and she realized he was here, he was close, and she worried where he was going._

The howl woke her up and she looked up to see him leaning over her, his breath stinking and his eyes on hers as Arya felt him grab her.

"I got you, you little cunt, your mine now." Theon Greyjoy said.

The knife moved fast and she aimed it where Jon had shown her, the scream from Theon loud as she stabbed him again and again. He fell from the bed and she looked to see him holding his hand between his legs where she'd stabbed him, his cries both of pain and fear as she jumped up from the bed.

"Arya, Arya are you hurt?" Lyra shouted as she ran into her room, the guards, Lyanna, and Alysanne behind her.

"It's not my blood." Arya said as she pointed at the man still holding what was left of his balls in his hand "It's his, Nymeria warned me".

**The God's Eye 298 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

He was his son, of that there was no doubt, yes he didn't have Rhaegar's coloring but everything else was his silver prince. How he spoke, carried himself, the things he said to the stag, all of it. When he asked to face him one on one Jon couldn't believe it, a part of him wanting to grab the boy and run from the field with him, another larger part so full of pride that he was fit to burst.

Were it not enough to see him dressed like his father, to see him then fight like him only made it even more apparent. It was clear that he had been trained by Jaime Lannister and by Arthur, gods Arthur lived, Jon smiled without even noticing. Watching as Jaehaerys moved around the stag as if he was inconsequential was incredible. To see him bring the man who killed Rhaegar down was something that would live with him for the rest of his life. To then not end him, himself, to have Arthur do it, Jon was ready to kneel right then and there, Rhaegar would never wish his son to be a kinslayer and it seemed that one of his sons knew this.

Which was more than could be said about the other. Aegon had ranted and raved when he heard that Robert was to face his brother, almost as much as he had when he heard them talk of what Jaehaerys wore and wielded. Dark Sister, the crown of the conqueror, Ser Arthur, and Ser Barristan at his back, one of the two looked a king and Aegon knew it was not him.

"_They belong to me, all of them, my crown, my armor, my sword, even my Kingsguard, am I to lose my birthright to the bastard too." Aegon shouted._

"_You are the rightful king Aegon and I have something for you." Illyrio said and Jon watched as a sword wrapped in cloth was handed to him._

"_Is this, Blackfyre, it is." Aegon smiled as he unwrapped the sword._

"_The sword of kings, Aegon, also the man who wields the sword has the Golden Company, it's time to step forward, Robert is soon to be dead." Illyrio said._

_"I'll step forward and if the bastard doesn't kneel, I'll take his head myself." Aegon said and Jon gulped._

Aegon had indeed stepped forward and know Jon was torn between two kings, two brothers and he knew not what he was supposed to do. Jon had listened on stunned when Strickland had announced they'd not be living up to the agreement, though he had known it, he'd been surprised still. Now readying himself in the tent he had no idea what to do, they couldn't fight, surely Jaehaerys would see the light, once he knew of his brother he'd do the right thing, wouldn't he?.

As for Aegon, when Jon walked into his tent and found him with Illyrio, Harry Strickland and Black Balaq he felt as if he'd intruded on something. Taking his seat he listened on as Aegon ran down his brother and found he couldn't do so silently. Standing up so abruptly that he forced everyone in the tent to look to him, Jon took a breath and readied to make his case.

"He is your brother, Aegon. Your father would not wish for you to fight, he obviously is unaware of you or your claim but just listening to him it's clear he cares for family. Meet with him, treat and offer him the role of your Hand, I'm sure he'd accept." Jon said.

"Illyrio is my Hand, Jon, you think I'd accept a bastard by my side." Aegon said contemptuously.

"I think you accept your blood by your side, there's not so much of it left that you cannot." he said almost pleadingly.

Aegon looked to Illyrio who nodded and then Jon watched as he took a breath, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. Fingers drumming on the ruby Aegon seemed to take an age and then finally he nodded too.

"Very well if he kneels and swears fealty to me, hands over the things which are mine by right then I'll accept him as my brother and he can act as my Hand." Aegon said and Jon breathed out in relief "If not though he'll die by my hand here today."

The party which rode out included Illyrio and Jon was stunned to see the man on a horse, wondering where they'd gotten one large enough for him to ride. Beside him, Aegon rode along with Harry Strickland, Laswell Peake, Duck, Ser Franklyn Flowers, and Lord Buckler. What had brought the lord and his men to Aegon's side Jon didn't know but Robert's forces had stayed rather than rode away and for that he was grateful.

The same party that had rode to Robert rode towards them now, Jaehaerys, his four white-cloaked Kingsguard, and Jaime Lannister. Jon noticed the scowl on Jaehaerys's face when he looked to Illyrio and the bigger one when he looked to Aegon, turning to see that Aegon also did not look best pleased to be here. Once they reached each other it took a few moments for anyone to speak and it was Aegon who did so, his voice firm and kingly, and Jon felt a momentary rush of pride.

"Brother, it's good to finally meet you." Aegon said and though it was not as warmly as he'd have liked, Jon at least felt it was friendly.

"Brother? I think you've gotten me mistaken with someone else, you're no brother of mine." Jaehaerys said back and if Aegon's voice wasn't warm, then Jaehaerys's was as cold as the Wall itself.

"My name is Aegon Targaryen, trueborn son of Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen and by right of blood, the rightful heir to my father's throne." Aegon said.

"By right of blood, you say? The only son of Rhaegar that lives is the one you face, impostor, as for you." Jaehaerys said to Illyrio "You dare insult my father's name by bringing this mummer here, when your end comes fat man, it'll be bloody on that you have my vow."

"Jaehaerys, please, Aegon is your brother, your father wouldn't wish you to fight each other." Jon pleaded.

"You should know better Jon, Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan tell me how you felt about my father. That you fell for this mummery I can put down to wishful thinking, that you still fall for it though." Jaehaerys said shaking his head.

"Aegon is your brother, Jaehaerys, Varys took him from the Red Keep, he rescued him…"

"Elia would never have allowed one of her children to leave Jon, not one over the other." Arthur said and Jon felt his head drop, it was one of the few things he'd not ever truly come to terms with.

"Princess Elia knew she could not save them both. Aegon was the future of her house, her husband's heir, so she allowed Varys to take him even though it pained her terribly." Illyrio said sadly, Aegon nodding along.

"Don't you dare speak of a woman you know nothing of, you don't have the right and as for you, claiming to be her son is as much a crime as claiming to be my father's is and both will be answered with blood." Jaehaerys said angrily, Jon seeing the hate in his eyes as he looked to Illyrio and Aegon.

"I am the son of the dragon." Aegon said loudly.

"Are you? take off your mask, mummer, let everyone here see the burns that I can smell even from here. Son of the dragon, lets test that out shall we? "Jaehaerys said turning and nodding as the youngest of the Kingsguard rode back to the camp. The knight coming back a few moments later carrying a torch.

"What is that for?" Harry Strickland asked curiously as he looked to the torch.

"A dragon can't be burned." Jaehaerys said taking off his gauntlet and grabbing the torch by the flaming end with his bare hand.

Jon almost screamed for him to stop before he looked on as Jaehaerys moved his hand down and pushed the torch in Aegon's direction, Aegon flinching from the fire.

"A mummer's dragon indeed. You dare come here and call yourself my brother, call yourself the son of the dragon and yet you flinch from the flames like a scared little child. A dragon fears no fire, a dragon brings the fire." Jaehaerys said.

"So you will not kneel to the rightful king?" Illyrio said.

"I'll not kneel to a mummer dragon, a black dragon, a man who comes here with the Golden Company bearing the sword they stole from my family, but I'll give you the same offer I made the usurper, stand and face me and let the gods decide who has the right of it. You win and those who support me will kneel and call you king." Jaehaerys said.

"Fight you, a bastard, I'd not deign to have your blood on my blade." Aegon said dismissively.

"So be it, I give you all but one final offer, leave these lands and never return and I'll grant you safe passage, stay and fight and when I'm done, the Golden Company will be no more than a tale told around a campfire at night." Jaehaerys said.

"Your men will fall here today, bastard." Aegon said.

"For Elia, for Rhaenys, For Aegon, for daring to besmirch their names with your lies. For what you tried to do to my aunt in Volantis and for what you did to my uncle Viserys. Before this day is done you'll kneel before me to offer your surrender or kneel when I take you heads, but either way, you end this day on your knees." Jaehaerys said as he looked at him and shook his head, his disgust clear as he and the others rode away, Aegon raising his hand.

Jon looked on in horror as the arrow flew through the sky and then relief when it glanced off Jaehaerys armor, Jaehaerys stopping and climbing down from his horse and nodding to his Kingsguard as he turned to face them.

"You've woken the dragon now, if I were you I'd run, run for your fuckling lives as they belong to her now" Jaehaerys said his voice loud and fierce as Jon heard a loud roar, and then he saw it as it flew towards them.

White scaled and with blue wings, larger than he ever thought possible, the dragon roared and as he looked behind him, he saw Aegon and the others ride fast towards the camp. Jon alone looking on as the dragon landed and Jaehaerys climbed up on its wing before he sat down facing him and the retreating men.

"Sōvegon Rhaenix, sōvegon se hēnkirī īlon'll maghagon zirȳ se Perzys Ānogār." (Fly Rhaenix, fly and together we'll bring them Fire and Blood.).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Dany meets an obstacle to her return while Quentyn arrives to put his father’s plan into action and we have the Battle of the God’s Eye.


	117. Beneath the Gold, the Bitter Steel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany meets an obstacle her return while Quentyn arrives to put his father's plan in place. The Battle of the God's Eye takes place.

**Chroyane 298 AC.**

**Dany.**

Each day they traveled she felt it and so did Shiera, the dragons were getting larger and the time was drawing ever closer for them to take to the skies. Ellagon was growing more and more impatient with her, Rhaegal too, while Sandorix seemed more distant than ever. Her son was the moodiest of her dragons, something which always brought a smirk to her face given who he was named for.

As for their new traveling companion's, Melisandre barely acknowledged the dragons, while the others either looked at them warily or with fascination. The men of the Company of the Rose never went close to them and never alone while the Essosi who had helped her, seemed eager to be allowed near them. She had come to like the large bald man, Strong Belwas was always happy and jovial, that he annoyed Sandor also amused her.

"Keep that annoying fucker away from me." Sandor said.

"Why? he just wants to be your friend." she replied with an innocent look on her face.

"I don't need more fucking friends." Sandor said making her chuckle.

"Strong will be the best friend you ever had, show you where to get the best honeyed locusts, maybe if you smile more, even where we can get some liver and onions, Sandorix." Strong said.

"My fucking name is Sandor, the dragon is called Sandorix, you silly fucker."

"Forgive me, Strong thought you were a dragon, ha, maybe you really are." the bald man laughed.

She did her best not to, but she couldn't help it and when Sandor got up and stormed away she doubled over she laughed that much. Strong looking to her and slapping his belly as he picked up Sandor's plate and Dany laughing even more. Once she was done eating, she spent some time with Missy and Irri and Jhiqui. The three girls had become close friends and while Dany was friendly with the two Dothraki, it was still the young girl that she was closest too.

In two years Missy had come on incredibly, the shy girl was still there sometimes but more and more she had grown into herself. For Dany having a girl close to her age was something she never knew she needed so much, a true friend, a sister, is how she thought of Missy and that the girl felt the same was very much clear to her.

"Will Westeros be cold?" Missy asked as they sat together.

"I don't know, Shiera says it'll be colder than here but I've no memory of it and Sandor just laughs." Dany said.

"What will we do when we get there?"

"We'll find my nephew and help him take his throne, stop those who wish to harm my blood." Dany said determinedly.

"And after?" Missy asked worriedly.

"I wish to visit the place I was born, where my mother…" she said softly closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dany." Missy said taking her hand.

"I'm good, does it worry you going to a new place?"

"I don't know, I've known only here and my home, it will be good to see somewhere new." Missy said with a note of excitement in her voice.

"I'm glad you're coming with me." Dany said with a smile which the girl returned.

The next day when they were breaking their fast she felt it in her head. Ellagon was not willing to wait any longer, looking over at Shiera she could see that she felt it too, her aunt smiling at her and nodding. As soon as they were done they moved to the dragons, Strong, Sandor, Rodrik, Grey Worm, and the girls looking on nervously while Melisandre seemed certain there would be no problem.

Dany looked on as Ellagon dropped her wing, the dragon's eagerness apparent for all to see. Climbing up it unsteadily she looked on her back for somewhere to sit and saw an indentation that almost looked made for her. Once she was comfortable she looked to Shiera to see she was sitting slightly more nervously than her, Rhaegal too looked eager while Sandorix sat watching almost lazily.

"You must use your mother tongue, princess." Melisandre said and Dany nodded.

"Sōvegon Ellagon." (Fly Ellagon) she said and she felt it then, the butterflies in her stomach as she took to the air.

The only sound louder than the wings of the dragon was the laughter coming from her mouth. Ellagon took her up into the air so easily that she felt she could have done this moons ago. The dragon flew over their camp, doing so almost slowly so that Dany could get used to being on her back, though it was clear she wished to fly higher and faster, Dany quickly giving in to her wishes.

"Eglikta Ellagon, adhirikydho" (Higher Ellagon, quickly) she said and the dragon did as she bid.

Soon those below were no bigger than ants and Dany felt the coldness of the air on her face as Ellagon raced through the sky, the camp soon a blur in the distance. Looking over Dany could see the smile on her aunt's face as Shiera flew Rhaegal close to her. They flew over the ruined city below and Dany wished to have a closer look at it. She'd been warned by her aunt not to go through Chroyane as the city was full of Stone Men and cursed.

"Ellagon, Sōvegon ilagon konīr." (Ellagon, fly down there) she said feeling they were safe enough on dragonback and curious as to what she may see in the city.

Shiera had told her much about the ruined city, how it was claimed to have once been beautiful and it's Palace of Love had been the envy of much larger cities. She told her of the bridge and of the Shrouded Lord, Dany fascinated by the tale. As they flew through the mist though Dany began to see the city for what it was now, The fogs from the Sorrows rose high and both the bridge and palace were now named for the river and the despair the city had fallen to.

She saw the shapes move around near the top of the bridge and watched on as Ellagon took her far out of its range. The city was cursed and the Shrouded Lord waited below with his grey kiss, Missy had said as she told her Prince Garin's tale, but there was something there, something Dany could feel, and as they flew she swore she heard a voice in the wind.

"_The prince will have need of us."_

She looked to Shiera to see if she heard the voice, her aunt though seemed more intent on flying under the bridge and Dany watched on as when she did men jumped from the top of it. Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Rhaegal fly out the other side with her aunt unharmed on his back, Dany felt the time was done flying for today. Ellagon flying high over the bridge and Rhaegal flying with her when they headed back to the camp.

"Tegun Ellagon." (Land Ellagon) she said when they saw Sandorix looking up to them, the others standing out in the open looking relieved when she finally did land.

After assuring everyone all was well and making sure her aunt was unharmed, Dany thanked Ellagon for allowing her to fly with her. The dragon's trills louder than any she'd heard before, when she told her that yes they would fly again on the morrow. That night she dreamt of men with silver hair being swallowed by water, of a dark-haired grey-eyed man being held in a golden cage and beseeching his mother to strike down his enemies.

"Prince Garin princess, or at least that's the tale. They hung him and he called for Mother Rhoyne to aid him and then the Sorrows rose to swallow his foes." Missy said to her the next morning and Dany nodded, the voice she had heard still in her head.

"_The prince will have need of us"_

As they traveled over the next few days she took every chance she could to fly on Ellagon, Shiera too feeling happiest when she was in the air. By the time they reached Myr flying was second nature to her and as she looked out on the Sea of Myrth she wondered if she could fly to Westeros from here or would the dragons need to fly alone. Rodrik brought them to the companies base, the men of the Company of the Rose looking nervously at the dragons.

When she told them what she wished to do they didn't argue with her or tell her she could not, only that they wouldn't join her. Instead, they said they'd find her a ship that would sail her West and that their own return would only be when the war was done. Dany found that odd and questioned them on it, only to be told some truths weren't for her to know.

Still, it excited her that within the week she'd be heading home and she waited impatiently for the days to pass. Each day she flew with Shiera and it was her aunt who saw them first, Dany looking down on the sheer mass that rode towards the city and wondering if the Khal she had met before was among them. Ellagon flying back to the company's base and Dany finding out from Torrhen Snow that he most certainly was.

"Why is he coming here?" she heard one of the men say to Torrhen Snow and the look the older man gave her sent a shiver down her spine.

"For a bride." the man said simply.

**Myr 297/298 AC.**

**The Onion Knight.**

He didn't need news to come from the battle, it was clear it was over almost as soon as it began. When Stannis didn't return that night though he made his move. Selyse, Shireen, Ser Lambert Whitewater, Ser Norbert Grandison, and a half dozen guards all headed to the gate at the base of the keep. The short walk to the boat had Shireen excited while her mother was much more nervous.

When they reached the Black Betha, Davos looked to Mathos and gave the order to set sail. The black sails soon caught the wind, and Storm's End faded from their view within moments. Calling for Devan to show Shireen to her room, Davos waited until she was gone before turning to Selyse and the two knights. The woman looking at him much differently than usual.

"Where are we going, Ser Davos?" Selyse asked.

"Myr my lady." he said.

"Would it not be best to take Lady Selyse to her family?" Ser Norbert asked.

"The new king is close to House Tyrell, should he win this war then we risk them marching on Brightwater Keep if they know Lady Selyse and Lady Shireen are there. Besides House Martell has risen for him now too, we'd need to sail the entire coastline of Dorne to get to the Reach. I swore to Lord Stannis I'd keep his family safe, I believe for now this is for the best." he said and looked to the lady rather than the knights.

"My husband trusts Ser Davos with Shireen and my safety, if he thinks it's for the best then it's for the best." Selyse said.

"My lady, Mathos will take you to my cabin, it's not much but it's the best on the ship." Davos said and Selyse smiled at him perhaps for the first time ever.

"I thank you Ser Davos, for everything." she said and he nodded.

While Selyse kept below decks mainly, Shireen did not. The little girl spending most of her time on deck with him, enjoying the view, the weather, and annoying him as she taught him to read.

"Aegon came with his sister wives and three dragons, see that word there, it's Aegon, it sounds like Egg." Shireen said as Davos looked at the book.

"Aye, Egg-on" he said running his fingers over the word.

"See I told you that you'd get it Ser Onion Knight." Shireen said happily.

"Aye, that you did." he smiled.

"Ser Davos, father, the king, do you think?" she asked worriedly.

"The king claims to be a Targaryen, Shireen, your great grandmother was a Targaryen. You know what they say about Kinslayers?" Davos asked.

"That they're cursed." she said.

"Aye, I doubt this king wishes to be cursed." he said hoping to relive her worry.

She sat silently for a moment and Davos thought he had, the worry looking like it was gone for now at least.

"Then why are we running, Ser Onion Knight?" she asked catching him by surprise.

"Not all who surround the king may feel the same, better safe than sorry." he said and she looked at him and nodded.

"Will we have to live here from now on?" she asked.

"No, we'll go back when we're able, I promise." he said and she seemed for now to accept it.

When they arrived in Myr he found them a small Manse, nothing too extravagant as the coin they had would cover only so much. Shireen settled in right away but Selyse didn't like Myr, Essos, the food, the people, none of it agreeing with her and as the days went on she became more and more irritable. One day a few weeks into their stay, he arrived back at the Manse with Shireen and Devan to find the lady's mood altogether different.

She was happier, seemed more sure of herself, and asking the two knights he found out that she'd gone to the Red Temple, and had embraced the Lord of Light. Davos was not happy about it but it changed her mood and stopped her from being overly critical of Shireen and so he let it go for now. To earn some coin Davos took small contracts, he'd sail for a week or two and it allowed him to provide as their own coin ran out.

It was on his return from one of these contracts that he was contacted by a man with a job taking some people to Westeros, a job which paid well and one which he accepted gratefully. They need to see that his family was safe and to find out news on the war something he welcomed. That he then later found out that there was a Targaryen in Myr, one with three dragons, only making him happier for the contract and so that night he told Selyse and Shireen that it was time for them to travel back with him.

"I don't think we're safe here anymore. We can sail to your family, surely no one is looking for us now." he said and though he didn't truly believe that, he really wished them to be away from here.

"We cannot, the Lord doesn't wish me to leave yet." Selyse said and that it seems was the end of the discussion.

"Ser Onion Knight, are we really in danger?" Shireen asked worriedly.

"I fear so, better to be away from here just in case." he said and the girl nodded.

"I'll speak to mother." she said and he gave her a smile and mussed her hair.

While she'd enjoyed being in Myr, the differences of the place and being outdoors something she welcomed. Shireen had found it hard to make friends other than Devan. Other children saw the scars on her face and almost ran away from her, if she was lucky that was, the ones who stayed only did so to make fun of her. Breaking his fast the next day only made the need to leave even more clear. A Dothraki horde arriving looking for tribute was not something he'd have Shireen caught up in.

"Mathos, find the Northmen who gave us the contract, he's with the Company of the Rose. Tell him we're leaving on the morrow." he said and his son raced off to do as he was bid.

Davos himself headed to the Black Betha, readying it to sail morning tide. Once he had the ship prepared and saw to their food and water stocks, he headed back to Manse. He'd decided it was for the best if they slept on the ship tonight, he'd take it out to the bay and be ready to leave even if their contract never arrived. When he arrived back at the manse though he found Mathos pacing nervously.

"Mathos?" he asked.

"Some people came father, they're inside speaking to Lady Selyse, men in armor." his son said.

Davos ran into the Manse, his pace slowing though when he heard laughter, when he reached the room he saw them sitting around the table. Selyse was speaking to a woman in red, a priestess, while two men in leather armor carrying spears stood speaking to Ser Norbert and Ser Lambert. Shireen was laughing and japing with a silver-haired woman and Davos gasped when he saw her.

"Ser Onion Knight, this is Shiera Seastar, she's my kin and she says Jae wishes to see me." Shireen said happily.

"Jae?" he asked the name not registering.

"My nephew, Jaehaerys Targaryen, Lady Melisandre says he wishes to see his kin once more." Shiera said and Davos looked to the people in the room wondering had he failed his lord and his charge.

**Harrenhal 298 AC.**

**Ser Richard Lonmouth.**

For many years he considered this castle to be cursed, even more so than the Whents did. It was here he'd seen it all begin to fall apart, yet as he rode up to the gate Richard could only smile. For it was clear now that what happened here would be seen in a very different light by the rest of the realm soon, just as it was by him already. That the keep hadn't been taken showed just how different a war this was than it could have been.

Richard looked at the poor defenses and the poorer force garrisoning it and knew that Shella could never have held this keep if the war was to turn another way. He was glad that it wouldn't come to pass, this wasn't a war of sieges and taking keeps, of those behind walls suffering and those with no walls suffering even more. This war would come down to battles and dragons and the lands would suffer far less because of it, just as his king wished.

When he was brought to the lady of the keep, he only felt it more keenly. Oswell's goodsister above any deserved peace in her final years. That she had risen for the king showed the mettle of the woman. House Whent was a poor but proud house and yet their loyalty was not to their kin, especially not after what they had done, but to a king that one of their own had died protecting.

"Have I died in my sleep and made my way to my gods or is there a dead man in my hall, a specter come to haunt me?" Shella said with a small smirk on her face when she looked at him.

"Like the dragons Shella, my death was necessary for a time and like the dragons, that time has long since past. His grace would be most pleased to see the banner which flies over Harrenhal, as am I." he said and Shella smiled.

"Sit Richard, for far too long have I been unable to speak to a good man and true and I take it by your miraculous recovery that you've served our king even longer than I?" Shella said as he took a seat beside her, the offered wine gratefully accepted.

"I have, for nigh on five years I've been Master of Whisperers to the king, ever since I saw him knock a fish on his arse." he said laughing as Shella joined in.

"What's he like Richard, truly? I've heard tale of the boy and the things he's done, but you've met him supped with him, is he who we've been waiting for?" Shella asked her voice more eager than he'd ever heard it before.

"Aye, he's his father's son without the melancholy. I'd not thought to find a king that would ever come close to what Rhaegar could have been, I believe the son to be better even than the father, Shella." he said and the smile that appeared on Shella's face was one he was sure the woman hadn't worn in years.

"I spoke up for him when I thought him a bastard and dead. That fool of a Tully dared raise a toast to a dead child, I'd thought then that was the stupidest thing that Edmure could do." Shella said shaking her head.

"Not now?" he asked.

"No, he pulled on the dragon's tail, I've heard those songs Richard, he pulled on the dragon's tail and we all know what happens if you do that."

"Aye, you get burnt." he said and she nodded.

"You'll stay for dinner? it's been some time since I've had company I actually enjoy." Shella asked.

"Aye, overnight if I may?" he asked.

"I'll see a room arranged, it's good to see you Richard, good to see this. When my time is finally at an end I'll be glad to know it's a good king that sits on the throne." she said as she got up and walked away.

After washing and changing his clothes, he took a walk around the grounds of the keep. The memories washing over him like rain filled day. The place where he'd drank with Robert, where he'd seen Lyanna Stark for the first time, the tilt grounds, and the Godswood. Richard found himself inside and walking to the Weirwood, it's angry face glaring back at him as the thirteen marks for now didn't bleed.

He came to him there, one of his lips carrying the messages and Richard nodded sending the man back on his way. There were more whispers to be found out and songs to be sung after all. Looking around he soon found a cut tree trunk and took his seat, the whispers needing to be known so he could tell his king on the morrow.

_North. _

_The Kraken reached out its tentacles but the North cut each of them off, the leech lord readies to say his long goodbye._

_Reach._

_The rose longs for a dragon's kiss and the fat flower feasts while the young bud readies his thorns._

_Dorne._

_A frog takes to the sea and heads into the storm, while a snake's tail remains cut off from its head._

_Riverlands._

_A trout and a mockingbird blow away in the wind, while a lion chases after a floppy fish._

_Crownlands._

_A buck thinks himself a stag, while a golden army marches east with a fat man at its head and a crowned stag thinking himself above the bitter steel. The Black Hammers rise and welcome a Seahorse, old friends reunited once more._

_Stormlands._

_A viper strikes hard and true and the stag finds itself trapped. The storm is broken but small winds may join to make sailing troublesome. A fawn travels east in an onion's embrace._

_The Vale._

_A Red Castle stands firm as does a Yellow Tower, its flames the dragons once more. The baby falcon flies high in the mountain and makes its nest in the highest hall of them all._

_Richard looked at them and then the last two even more eagerly._

_A quiet wolf howls long and loud and a falcon's honor is questioned, three rivers combine and two armies meet but a dragon flies to join and make it three._

_Opening the next one he smiled._

_Dragons and lions lead the way while a huntsman strides to follow, east to gold and glory to bitter steel and what lies beneath. The stag is the prize but cheese the dish to dine on._

He rolled up the messages in his hand and when he entered the hall he walked to the nearest brazier, dropping them in and watching as they burned. Taking his seat by Lady Shella he enjoyed his meal and his conversation, stories of Rhaegar and Oswell filling their time. For Richard though as much as he tried to give the lady the attention she deserved, his mind was on his lips and the messages they brought him.

When he had asked Jae about Roose Bolton and told him his plan he'd expected the king to be outraged, to question him about honor, and instead he'd been given a simple nod. Richard finding that Jae's own plans for the Bolton's only helped by what he had planned to do. So the bard was sent and the hippocras poisoned, the death would come soon it seemed and the Dreadfort would soon have a new lord.

What other plans Jae had for Domeric Bolton he left to the king, only doing what he asked regarding the Redforts and ensuring they played no role in the war to come. The war itself seemed to be proceeding along lines he expected, though the Golden Company was a surprise. Richard sitting drumming his fingers and wondering how he'd missed that.

"I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere it seems" he said when Shella asked him something, clearly doing so for not the first time.

"Something to worry about?" she asked.

"What? No, nothing like that, just so many things going on at once Shella, my mind wanders as I look for threats to or ways to help the king and sometimes I see things that are not there." he said taking a sip of his wine.

"Better that than miss what is Richard." she said and he nodded.

Sleep was hard to come by that night, Richard worrying about the battles to come, they had the men, dragons, but the Golden Company gave him pause. How they'd managed to get to Westeros without him knowing only proving that Essos was a wasteland to him in terms of his lips. That they had come at the behest of the cheesemonger only annoying him that they'd not killed the man sooner, though it was not for lack of trying.

He knew Jae had not wished to use the dragons to destroy their enemies, rather the plan had always been for them to be the Hammer and the armies the Anvil. They would use the dragons to force the surrender, the army to drive the point home. Now with the Golden Company, they may need to change that plan and he wondered if Jae was ready for that. His king was so desperate not to be thought of as his grandfather and now was being forced to perhaps burn them all.

After breaking his fast the next morning, Richard rode south around the God's Eye, with luck he'd reach them before the battle began, should Jae wish for advice he'd be there to offer it to him. It was time for the Master of Whispers to be by his king's side, to offer whatever help he could.

**Stormlands 298 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He sent scouts out to see where the Stormlords had ridden to, eager to see if his battles here were won or if he needed to march and besiege some keeps. As long as the men hadn't gone to join the usurper's army he'd be happy, his work here had been done far more quickly than he had expected. That part of that was down to his daughters only making him proud and so he once again paid their prisoner a visit.

Stannis had expected death, he knew that and so when it had not come the man had been surprised. When he'd not tortured him or threatened him to give up Storm's End, even more so. Jae didn't want to take the keep, the men were far more important to his nephew. What had surprised Stannis most of all though was his treatment, though Oberyn had to admit that were he in the same position then he'd be surprised too.

"_I'll not yield Storm's End." Stannis said as he looked at him angrily._

"_I'll not ask you too." he said back with a smile._

"_Nor will I call on my men to surrender."_

"_Your men have been defeated my lord, I've broken your army. The others are free to march back to their keeps, the king will deal with them fairly and in good time." he said as Stannis glared at him._

"_You speak as if your king is different than any others, as if he'll not seek retribution against us." Stannis said dismissively._

"_Do I, then you've taken me wrong. There will be retribution but unlike with your brother, my nephew will be fair." Oberyn said._

"You place a_ lot of faith in a green boy."_

"_A lot of faith in my king." he said laughing "I ask but one thing of you, give me that and I'll leave Storm's End untouched."_

"_What?" Stannis asked curiously._

"_Your oath you'll not try and escape, you'll face the king and welcome his justice. Do that and your family, your keep, have nothing to fear from me." he said and Stannis looked at him "I give you my own oath, as a prince of House Martell, give me yours Lord Stannis and you'll be treated fair." he said and Stannis nodded._

"_I swear I'll not try to escape and accept the king's justice." Stannis said._

Stannis had been true to his word just like Jae had said he'd be, honor and duty something the man lived for apparently. So they'd treated him like a guest rather than a hostage, he'd eaten well, been left unchained, yes they'd guarded him heavily but the man had made not a move and Oberyn had lived up to his end of the bargain. Something which though it should give the man comfort seemed not to.

Arriving at the tent he never got the chance to enter, the riders coming fast up the hill forcing him to divert to them. He looked to see Obara leading them and so he walked to his daughter to find out what news she'd brought. Seeing her smiling face at least making him suspect the news was good.

"Father, it seems we've even more Stormlords wishing to join us." Obara said pointing down the hill, Oberyn looking to see Beric leading a small force of men, the yellow sun and crescents representing House Tarth being worn by most.

"How many?" he asked.

"500 and 200 horse." she said and he nodded, they'd need more supplies soon and he hoped they'd arrive.

He readied himself to meet Lord Selwyn, the older man looking happy to have made it, even if this part of the war may already be done.

"My prince." the lord said as he dismounted.

"Lord Selwyn, come to swear fealty to my nephew?"

"I've sent a raven to Casterly Rock and to the Red Keep saying so my prince, I'd have arrived sooner but…." Selwyn said shaking his head.

"That you've come is to be welcomed my lord, I'm sure his grace will appreciate it when he receives the news." he said and the man relaxed. "Obara can see to settling you and our men." he said nodding to his daughter and then watching as the lord walked away.

"From what I can tell, no one south of us has risen for Robert, those who fought with Stannis have marched back to their keeps." Beric said when the lord had walked away.

"Thoros and Nym have ridden with the scouts to the North, so when they return we'll know if the war here is done." Oberyn said.

"If it is?"

"Then we ride to King's Landing and join the king unless he orders us differently." Oberyn said.

"Aye, let us hope it's that easy." Beric said with a smile.

Oberyn decided not to go to speak to Stannis, instead heading back to his tent and looking over the map. Bronzegate, Haystack Hall and Felwood, if they'd not risen then they could begin their march north. House Fell he knew had not at least not yet, House Errol they'd fought on the field for Stannis if they've retreated then all would be well. House Buckler rode with the usurper by all accounts and while he could besiege them, it would only keep him here and out of the war. Mace Tyrell he was not, a viper was made for striking, not besieging.

Nym and Thoros arrived later that night and the news they brought was equally as good as Obara's, the War of the Storm was over, the War for the Throne was about to get a Viper's Kiss. When he went to bed that night he felt excited, eager to ride in the morning, and to see King's Landing and hopefully his nephew soon. He looked to the bird in the cage and laughed.

"Are you in there nephew, I march to King's Landing on the morrow, do let me know if I'm going the wrong way." he said as he lay down to sleep.

He tried not to chuckle as he dressed himself the next morning and caught the smell of the birdshit from where he sat. His daughters thought him mad he knew, cleaning it's cage himself, talking to it morning and night, he was sure if anyone else saw him then it would be even worse. But the things his nephew could do with these birds were beyond even Oberyn and so he did as he was bid and spoke once more. His plans clear as he readied to take down the tent and march.

"Father, Dornish sails." Tyene said running in to his tent, his daughter scrunching up her nose at the smell.

"How many ships?" he asked.

"Three, one baring the royal flag." Tyene said worriedly.

It worried him too and as he rode to the beach and watched the rowboat being lowered he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your cousin, Quentyn." he said and saw his girls nod their own relief clear.

They had made a plan for Arianne or Ellaria to come to them if need be or if his brother proved false and that it wasn't them meant that things were still in hand. Though why Quentyn had come he wasn't sure, his nephew had no mind for war and had not even offered to join them when they'd left. Oberyn watched him and those who were with him as they climbed from the boat.

Ser Gerris Drinkwater, Ser Willam Wells, two of his nephew's followers, and as he looked closer he could see none of his or Arianne's men were accompanying them. Knowing then it was clearly Doran who sent him and not his niece. Still, he welcomed him warmly and when Quentyn asked to speak to him in private once he was settled, Oberyn was glad he'd not taken down his tent.

He nodded to Tyene and walked to his tent, it seemed not that they'd not be setting off for some time. It took far longer for his nephew to come to him then he had expected and when he did he was not alone, Oberyn welcoming him into his tent as he looked at those who'd accompanied him. The two of them took a seat and his nephew gratefully accepted the wine while outside Ser Gerris and Ser Willam had been joined by Cletus and Archibald Yronwood.

Oberyn looked at his nephew as he lounged in his seat drinking the wine and asking for another, the boy's nerves clearly on display and Oberyn wondered what he had to be nervous about.

"Uncle, father sent me here because circumstances have changed," Quentyn said handing him a letter.

"What circumstances?" he asked.

"It explains it better than I can." Quentyn said and he nodded, opening the letter and seeing his brother's handwriting.

_Brother, _

_I've received the most welcome news, news I had never even hoped to wish for. Our nephew lives, Aegon is alive brother. I've received proof beyond doubt that he rides with the Golden Company and is accompanied by Illyrio Mopatis and Jon Connington. He rides to treat with Jaehaerys but I fear for his safety, word has reached me that Jaehaerys will refuse to accept his brother's claim, his brother's right. That he seeks the throne as he fears that Aegon would take his bride from him or that Olenna Tyrell would not go forward with the match._

_Love can be a powerful motivator as well you know brother and it is the death of duty. We have no choice but to fight for our blood, for our true blood and I ask you to lead our men, to fight for Elia's son, her true son. For Dorne brother, for Elia, For Rhaenys and Aegon, we must rise._

_Your brother,_

_Doran Martell,_

_Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken._

"Is this some kind of jape, has my brother lost his mind?" he said angrily as he stood up, Quentyn looking at him fearfully.

"It is the truth uncle, father has no reason to lie."

"You wish me to go against my kin, my king, based on what?" he said and Quentyn shook his head.

He saw his nephew rise to his feet and he was about to move to him when the bird began to sing, the chirps sounding like a morning call. Quentyn turned and looked at the bird like it was a strange exotic beast and Oberyn looked down at the letter and then at his nephew once more.

"Forgive me, nephew, it seems I've overreacted. Aegon lives, my brother is right, we march for Elia's son." he said and saw the deep relieved breath his nephew took.

"Thank the gods, I'm happy to have you lead us uncle. Father says we've to march to join with Aegon and the Golden Company but to look as if we march against them." Quentyn said.

"Ha, my brother, I'm sure he has a plan to deal with the dragons too?." he asked with a chuckle.

"He does." Quentyn said proudly.

"Which is?" he asked and watched as his nephew took a defensive stance.

"Another time uncle, come we should set off as soon as we can." Quentyn said and he nodded.

"Tomorrow nephew, the best of the day is gone and you've only arrived. Rest up and we leave on the morrow." he said smiling as Quentyn nodded.

"You have the right of it, uncle, we'll feast tonight?" Quentyn asked.

"As much as any army can, nephew." he laughed.

He walked his nephew from the tent and noticed it immediately once he did, more and more Yronwood men had gathered near his tent, Ser Cletus and Ser Archibald relaxing once they saw the smile on Quentyn's face.

"Nym, Tyene, see that Quentyn is settled. Obara speak to the Lords we march on the morrow." Oberyn said slapping his nephew warmly on the back and walking back into the tent.

The letter still in his hand and he felt his anger rise before he heard the bird chirp once more.

"You heard it all?" he said and the bird chirped once "My spear is yours nephew." Oberyn said to a loud chirp which made him smile.

He spoke to Tyene later that night, his daughter telling him that Quentyn went to speak to Anders Yronwood before him, Oberyn was not surprised, the plan becoming clearer to him now. The feast was more like a large dinner, yet Oberyn noticed where Quentyn sat and who sat with him. His army was full of traitors that needed to be weeded out. When he met with his daughters for their morning spar the next day he made his thoughts clear.

"Your uncle and cousin are traitors to Dorne, I believe Yronwood is too but I know not who else. We must root them out and ready ourselves. The Stormlords are our only certain allies." he said and the girls nodded.

"We wait father?" Obara asked.

"Like snakes in the grass ready to strike." he said with a smirk.

"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." his daughters said and he nodded.

**The Battle of the God's Eye 298 AC.**

**Aegon (before the parley)**

Seeing the bastard who claimed to be his brother was infuriating, that he looked nothing like him or his father should have been enough to prove him false. Yet it had not and he had more to paint him a bastard, true, than Aegon a trueborn son had. His armor was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The steel was or at least looked Valyrian, the black plate and the rubies were a clear attempt to make it look like the armor his father wore.

Were that all it would have been enough, but on his hip rested a sword he knew all too well. He had Dark Sister, he had the blade of Visenya, of Aemon the Dragonknight and Daemon, of the Conciliator he claimed to be named for. On his head he wore the crown of the conqueror, his crown by right and blood. Behind him walked four men in white cloaks and while two were unknown to him, two were anything but. Barristan the Bold stood at his right shoulder and Ser Arthur Dayne on his left, the Sword of the Morning standing by a bastard pretender.

All of it, all of them, they should be his, he was the king, Rhaegar's trueborn son, his heir. Yet while he'd hidden in the shadows this bastard had come along and stolen everything from him and now he wished to steal his birthright. No he'd not have it, he'd not allow it he put him in his place. To then see him call out the usurper, to claim he was acting for his father, for his mother and sister, the sheer nerve of the bastard.

"We cannot allow him to take more from me, no more I say." Aegon said loudly, Illyrio and Harry Strickland looking at him.

"No, you must make your claim true Aegon, but he stands in the way. Without him, the rest of them will come to us." Illyrio said.

"Then we end him, here on this battlefield today." Harry Strickland said.

"Or we end him before a battle happens." he said looking at them both.

"Aegon?" Illyrio asked.

"Who is your best archer?" he asked turning to Harry.

"Balaq." Harry said.

"Can we pierce his armor?" he asked and Harry nodded

"We can, but this isn't honorable."

"What price honor against the lives of your men, Harry?" Illyrio said and Aegon watched as Harry nodded.

He waited as Harry sent for Black Balaq, Illyrio looking to him while he himself looked to the empty seat where Jon should sit.

"Jon will be a problem, he thinks too much of your father to see the truth, Aegon." Illyrio said.

"I know, we can use that though." he said and Illyrio smirked.

As he rode out he felt even more confident, his plan was sound and Balaq assured him that he'd not miss. Though Aegon knew it was more the sword on his hip that made him feel how he did. The bastard may have Visenya's blade but he now had Aegon's, Blackfyre was the sword of kings. Aegon was keen to get to use it and looked forward to having the chance to do so, there were many traitor's heads he intended to take when he was crowned.

He looked to Jon and shook his head angrily, as is he'd give this bastard anything but a quick death. After everything he'd stolen from him, no he'd see him dead, he'd see the traitors dead and when they had knelt and named him king, he'd see his aunt dead. He'd not forgotten what she cost him or what she'd stolen from him either.

**After the Parley.**

The things he had dared say to him, him a trueborn king having to listen to such lies from a bastard's lips. It was true what Haldon had said, bastards were evil deceitful creatures who sought what wasn't theirs. He almost felt that an arrow was too good for him, that he deserved to suffer more. Where it not for the fact that he'd lose some of his strength in fighting the army at his front, Aegon would see them fight and have the bastard dragged before him.

But he couldn't take the risk and so he raised his hand and watched as the arrow flew. It almost glided slowly in the air towards the bastard's back and he smiled when he saw it hit. Only to watch on stunned when it fell harmlessly to the ground. When he saw the bastard step off his horse and look to his Kingsguard, Aegon felt nervous. They were too far to make it back to their camp and he had Barristan and Arthur Dayne should he attack. Was he to die here, he wondered. Then he saw them ride off and for a moment thought about ordering his men to ride the bastard down.

"You've woken the dragon now if I were you I'd run, run for your fucking lives as they belong to her now" the bastard said his voice making Aegon shiver involuntarily.

When he saw it he couldn't believe it, the dragon made Balerion look like a lizard. It was huge, white scales the color of the moon itself and its wings the brightest blue he'd ever seen. As he rode away he couldn't help but look back and see the dragon look his way, its purple eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul and he'd never seen hate like that before. Her? Was this her? And if it was then he felt sure that she'd take his life this day.

He didn't wait to see the bastard climb up on the dragon's back, nor to hear him speak in Valyrian or for the dragon to take to the air. Instead, he rode, he rode as hard and as fast as he could and he prayed he rode far enough to never be caught.

**Jaime.**

He loved the boy, truly, but by the gods could he be a pain in his arse and a strain on his heart. It was bad enough that he'd not only agreed to fight Robert one on one but had actually been the one to suggest it. Jaime looking on nervously as he proved all the lessons he and Arthur and others had put him through were worthwhile. He'd even admired that he'd been able to stop himself from ending the stag, to be better than those who came before him was something Jaime had done his best to ensure.

When he'd then offered the same thing to the false dragon though Jaime had almost stood forward and dragged him back to the camp. Thankfully it had not gotten to an actual fight, though given what happened and was now sure to take place it perhaps would have been better if it had. To break parley so clearly, no one on Westeros would follow him now.

As they rode back he made a note to himself to thank the lad who'd made Jae's armor once he returned to Lannisport, for now he had other things on his mind. Beside him, Arthur and Barristan rode to their forces while he, Loras, and Walder rode to his. The men were formed up and ready, mostly, seeing him ride back in they quickly moved to fill the gaps.

"Form up, form up, we ride at the signal." he shouted as he rode down the line.

He looked to see Arthur and Barristan doing the same, Lord's Crakehall and Banefort under their orders for the day. Once he had ensured they were ready he looked up to see Jae on Rhaenix in the air, the dragon and his king remarkably restrained and he could only imagine what that was taking out of both of them.

"Loras, take a dozen men, ride for Tarly, tell him to bring his cavalry." he shouted.

"At once my lord." Loras said and Jaime watched as Bluebell rode off.

"Ser Walder, you're with me." he said and Walder nodded.

They looked out and waited, down the line horses readied to charge, the lances were dropped and men were ready to attack. Behind them, the archers waited for their own signals. Jaime looked to see his brothers. Arthur with Dawn drawn looking as majestic as ever while Barristan's men looked to his eyes to be ready to charge into hell itself if needed and Jaime hoped more than anything it would not.

"He's going in." Walder said from beside him and Jaime heard the cheers when the dragon roared.

The battle plan had been simple, Jae would take care of the elephants and with Rhaenix would box the Golden Company in. The flames would stop their charges, break their spirits, and then Jaime and the army of the West would do the rest. Plans for battle though were a tricky thing, even if everything went how you wished it would, they never played out as you hoped.

Barristan told him once many years earlier, that no plan survives first contact with the enemy. You can predict every move a man would make on a cyvasse board but that didn't tell you whose courage would hold or falter. What line would break or hold or allow for a multitude of other things that could go right or wrong. Would it rain? Was the ground too hard, too soft? Did you have the high ground? Even who chose the field of battle could define everything.

"_Even when it all goes how you wish, it's all in the hands of the gods, Jaime, you win the battle and your commander falls, then you lose the war." Barristan had said._

When he saw the flames come down, heard the roar of the elephants, and saw the horses begin to move their way, Jaime smiled. He looked up to the sky and saw his king was far from danger and he smiled more broadly as he turned to his men.

"For our king, For King Jaehaerys." he shouted louder than he had ever shouted before, and as one they charged.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He had held his anger well during the parley he felt, though everything in him was telling him to drag the mummer from the horse and end him right there. That he felt her in his head wishing it too only making the fire threaten to overwhelm him. As they rode away and he heard the twang of the bowstring and felt the arrow crash harmlessly against his armor though, he knew his and more precisely her anger would not be contained.

"_I'll fucking burn them all, Now Jae, we go now." Rhaenix said in his head and Jae knew he couldn't hold her back any longer._

"_Now." he said._

He gave Jaime and Arthur the nod and they rode off and he dismounted and turned, telling them what they'd done as he felt her above him. Rhaenix had insisted she wouldn't stay on the ground when he parleyed, not this time, this time she'd be in the air and close by. That she wished to get to him was all that stopped her from laying her flames down on them as they retreated. The dragon instead landing to make sure he was unharmed and Jae climbed up on her back.

"_You are unhurt, did they hurt you?" she asked worriedly._

"_I am unhurt, sister, I've taken measures to make sure no one can hurt either of us." he said and felt her relief._

"_Good Jae, no quarter, we give them no quarter." she said angrily._

"_No quarter." he said as they took to the sky._

She wished to go now but he had her wait, he needed to give Jaime and the others time to ready themselves. They had forced him into a battle here today and they would get one they'd remember for a long time, one he'd not leave to chance. Their plans were already sound and it was time for the hammer to strike. Closing his eyes he reached out finding the doors, the elephants readying to be deployed and he bid them charge.

"Perzys Ānogār Rhaenix." (Fire and Blood Rhaenix) he shouted as she began to fly towards the Golden Company.

He saw them below him, infantry, archers, cavalry, all scrambling to ready themselves and as he flew over them Jae saw the elephants tearing through tents and their own men. He passed them and was soon at the main force of the Golden Company, looking through Rhaneix's eyes to see they were now between those scrambling at the front and the carnage the elephants were causing.

"Dracarys." he said and Rhaenix let her flames free.

It started as a wide arc and unlike the plans, he had made where it would force men to move, scare them and take their will, these flames were far more deadly. Jae was stunned both at the intensity of Rhaenix's flames and for how long she was able to keep them up. So much so that when she stopped he had to ask her how much it had taken out of her.

"_Nothing brother, nothing at all." Rhaenix said._

"Dracarys." he said as they turned to fly over a different section.

The flames cut through a line of spearmen as if they were nothing, Jae seeing men burn to ash and men who'd not been so lucky. The screams as they burned alive were something he could hear over the panicked shouts and even the horses as they moved to run away. Looking out to where his own men were he saw them charging and so he turned to see what they were facing. The cavalry and infantry force moving against them was less than a quarter of Jae's own and though he wished to take them too, he saw more men form up at the back of the camp.

"Zirȳ Rhaenix, mazemi zirȳ." (Them Rhaneix, we take them.) he said pointing to the cavalry readying at the back, and almost in the blink of an eye he was flying over them "Dracarys."

He felt sorry for the horses, though nothing at all for the men who sat their backs, Rhaenix's flames though not making a distinction. Once he'd done another pass and he saw horses on fire, he had her give them a far more peaceful death, her flames ending them quickly. Closing his eyes he looked to the doors once more, the elephants had shaken men from their back, ran through tents, and trampled men and Jae had sent them far from the field towards the God's Eye itself.

Feeling his sister's tiredness he opened his eyes and took another pass, watching as his cavalry's charge easily dealt with the Golden Company's. Jae flying over to see a shield wall hastily try to be formed and as he did so the men threw down their shields and ran. Rhaenix's bloodlust and flames dimmed for now as they flew to check on their own forces.

Arthur's white cloak was bloodstained and Dawn bore the marks of whatever lives she'd taken but looking through Rhaenix's eyes he could see the knight was unharmed. As was both Barristan and to his relief Jaime too. Walder was the only one off his horse but Jae could see that while the horse may have taken an injury, his knight did not. For a brief moment, he worried about Loras not seeing his friend anywhere before Rhaenix reminded him that he'd gone to bring Tarly to them.

They took one more flight over the Golden Company, the devastation left in their wake clearer to see now. Jae had not wished another field of fire, he'd hoped it wouldn't come to this even though he always knew he'd need to use the dragons at some point. But he had feared what it would mean and how people would think of him, how those he cared about would think of him. Would they think of him as a monster like his grandfather or a conqueror like Aegon? Would she think him a monster?.

"_No little brother, they'll think you a king, a Dragonlord, and they'll fear you as much as they respect you. Fear is good, it'll protect you and those you love, had they feared us more then we'd not have so few of our family alive today." Rhaenix said._

"_Thank you, Rhae, for this, for everything." he said softly._

"_Come, I'm hungry." she said as she flew in the direction of the elephants, Jae not denying her what she wished for._

She gorged herself on them and Jae let her. While he'd not wished to burn them, he had no true use for them and at least they'd serve to keep his sister fed. Some of them ran but Jae opened the doors and led them towards his men, it wouldn't only be food for today that Rhaenix would need. As he looked at Rhaenix eat, he saw a man crawling off in the distance, Jae climbing down from her and running after him.

"Please, please." Harry Strickland said and Jae crashed his boot against his head before dragging the unconscious man back to Rhaenix's side.

He'd get what information he could out of him and then take his head, this man he'd have no trouble swinging the sword on. Struggling to drag him up Rhaenix's wing, once he was ready he flew back to the battlefield. Landing as soon as he got there to see Jaime, Arthur, and Barristan walking towards him. He pushed Harry from her back and heard the thump when he hit the ground and then climbed down to find out the extent of their victory and of their losses.

**Illyrio.**

They should have charged them not used a single arrow, yes they'd have been even more clearly shown to have broken parley but given what was coming for them, he shuddered. Aegon had wanted the Kingsguard and he'd gotten so wrapped up in the symbol of what they'd bring to his son's reign that he'd lost all sense of reason and agreed.

Now not only would they not get the Kingsguard or the trappings that the boy wore, they'd be lucky to escape this day with their lives. A dragon, where did he get a damn dragon? He had thought the ones the princess had were the only in existence. Had hoped that once she died and die she would, that Aegon would end up with hers and now he found himself riding for his life away from one that was far bigger than even they.

Beside him Aegon panicked, Harry almost cried and Black Balaq shook his head, they rode fast and though the Golden Company was forming up, the men beside him had no intention of fighting this war any longer.

"Call the men, sound the retreat." Harry Strickland shouted.

"How dare you, my army marches forward, we take him and his dragon." Aegon shouted and though his son was trying to sound firm and in control, Illyrio could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm not fighting against a dragon." Harry shouted.

Illyrio looked back over his shoulder and saw the dragon was in the air, its size not diminished at all by this fact. Yet it had not attacked and that gave them time if nothing else.

"You heard him, he'll offer no parley now, fight or die, or run and he'll chase and take us down." Illyrio said when they reached as far away as he was comfortable with.

"I'll not fight a fucking dragon." Harry said shaking his head.

"We have no choice, Illyrio speaks true, we fight or we die, we tried to kill him and now he and his dragon come for us, forward not back is our only hope." Ser Franklyn said.

"Against a dragon?" Lord Buckler said.

"He'll not use it against his own men, here we're fucked, out there on the field we may have a chance." Laswell Peake said.

"He has the right of it" Balaq said and Illyrio was glad to see them ride off, Harry to his elephants and the others to their positions.

When Aegon made to join them Illyrio shook his head, for them this battle was over, and should they stay then they'd lose the war also.

"Where's Jon?" Duck said and Illyrio shook his head.

"Out there, either with them or dead. We cannot stay here, we ride." he said and both Aegon and Duck looked at him angrily.

"I am their king, I must lead my army." Aegon said.

"We can't leave them to fight and just run." Duck said.

"The battle is lost, we stay and we lose our lives and this war, we ride or die." he said, and when the dragon roared the choice was made for them.

They rode to their tents and Illyrio called his guards, around them men hurried to ready for the fight to come, while he calmly covered himself in the poorer clothing and grabbed his sword. When he heard the screams he knew the fight was already underway. Mounting up they rode east and rode hard and he hoped they could outrun a dragon.

**Jon Connington.**

They had tried to kill him, in the middle of a parley they'd tried to kill Rhaegar's son and it all became clear to him then.

"_Protect him, Jon, Protect our son from the Black Dragon." _

The voice he had longed to hear for so long was once again in his head and were the situation less serious than it was then he'd have taken time to enjoy it. He looked back to see Jaehaerys climb on the dragon's back, looking every inch the true dragon that he was. Then he turned to look behind him and Jon saw the battle was still about to take place, the men were fools, they would die here today and Jon felt his anger rise.

Aegon, Illyrio, Varys, all of them, they had lied to him and caused him to lose his honor serving a false dragon, a mummer, a lie. They had made him wish to see Rhaegar's sister die, plot to see her killed and Jon had not thought anything wrong with it. So eager was he to put this lie on the throne that he'd done as Jaehaerys had said, he'd besmirched the memory of his silver prince.

When the dragon flew over him, Jon knew he had no choice men would die here today and there was nothing he could do about that. All he could do was see the man responsible died too. Could he though? Illyrio he could kill with his bare hands but could he bring himself to kill Aegon, to see him dead? The boy he'd raised, the boy he'd thought of as his son.

As he watched the dragon burn man and beast, as he looked at the Golden Company go up in flames, he thought he could. He rode through what could only be described as one of the seven hells. Around him men burned, horses burned, he heard the screams and shouts as steel melted just as Jaehaerys had said it would.

"Help me".

"Kill me."

"It burns."

The voices intermingled with one another as men died, some of them far too slowly. Still, the flames fell as the dragon took another pass, and how he himself was not hit he couldn't tell. When he heard the sound of the horses behind him, Jon knew the end would at least come quicker to some of these men and the dragon would then move on. He was unsurprised to reach Illyrio's tent and find he'd gone, so he too rode away from the destruction behind him.

A part of him wished to ride back, to kneel and look into the eyes of Rhaegar's heir, to accept his judgment and welcome the blade if it came, as long as it came from him. To speak to Arthur and Barristan one last time and should he be lucky enough to hear them tell him what he already knew. Hearing from their lips that Jaehaerys was all they had hoped Rhaegar would be, Jon could die happy with that knowledge. But he could not, he couldn't leave them out there, take the chance they'd escape and plot against him some more, no his path lay ahead.

He had ridden hard and been forced to hide more than once, the forces now riding toward the God's Eye bearing banners he knew all too well. The seahorse of House Velaryon, the blue swordfish of Bar Emmon, the red crabs of Celtigar, golden seven-pointed stars of Sunglass, and the black hammers of Rykker. The Lords of the Narrow sea had risen for the king and Renfred had gotten his wish, Jon smiling at that even as he hid from them all.

It took him two days to find them, Illyrio and his guards, Duck and Aegon, Haldon and Lemore. Jon feeling the tension as they saw him ride in and the spears of the unsullied only lowered a little when they saw it was him. As he dismounted he looked to see Illyrio look at him warily, while Aegon too wasn't giving him the most friendly welcomes.

"I had thought you'd switched sides, Jon?" Illyrio said.

"I came for the truth, magister, I feel I'm owed it." he said as the magister shook his head.

"You know the truth, Jon." Illyrio said and Jon sighed.

He watched as Illyrio nodded to two of the unsullied and they moved towards him, Aegon looking at both the magister and him in confusion.

"Your arms Jon, for my peace of mind." Illyrio said and Jon nodded undoing his sword and handing it and his dagger to the unsullied.

He moved to sit beside Aegon but the magister motioned to the unsullied and he was made to sit a little away from him. Aegon again looking to the magister with a confused look on his face. He knew it then, the boy didn't know and as he looked around the camp he saw it clearly. The only one who was a threat to Jaehaerys was the fat cheesemonger, should he fall then Aegon could do nothing, he had no army, no gold, and maybe he could have a different life, a better life.

"You wish to serve him don't you Jon, the bastard who stole my throne, who rides my dragon." Aegon said.

"It's not yours Aegon, the throne, the dragon it's not yours." he said as he moved his hand to the small knife on his back.

"How can you say that? I'm Aegon Targaryen, the son of the dragon, the rightful king, how can you say that?." Aegon said angrily.

"Jaehaerys is the true king, you're nothing more than…"

"I loved you, Jon, like a father." Aegon said as Jon looked at the blade that was in his throat, Blackfrye's Valyrian steel being covered in his blood.

His hands fell to his side and his knife tumbled from them, Jon falling over as he gurgled and watched the blade be pulled from his throat. He reached up and tried to stem the flow of blood and then felt it as the blade pushed down against him again and again.

His vision began to fade and the boy in front of him no longer had silver hair, the mask he wore was no longer there. Grey eyes looked down on him and raven black hair flowed in the wind as a hand was extended to him. He saw the smile, his prince's smile, now his son's smile, the king he should have served.

'Jaehaerys.' he thought as his eyes closed, the words he'd tried to speak garbled and unintelligible, the smile on his face as he died though was as true as it had ever been.

**Arthur.**

The dragon laid down flames in an arc of destruction the likes of which he'd never even imagined. He could feel the shock and horror of those beside him keenly because he felt it too. It was magnificent and terrifying and yet they had called it down upon themselves. To break parley, to try and kill someone under a flag of truce, there were few things considered worse in their culture, and though it was said the gods would see you punished for it. Arthur could see if it was true then they'd picked a terrible punishment for these men.

He gave the order to ride and while around him lances were readied, yet he would wield no lance. In his hands, he held Dawn and woe betide any who came near his blade this day. The horses gathered speed and he looked to see the charge they faced, fewer men, loosely formed and panicked, they would not last long. When he reached the first of them he swung and Dawn sang, the man's head coming from his shoulders and to Arthur, it was like swinging against the wind.

One, two, three, four, Dawn cut, thrust, slashed, and each time she moved a life was snuffed out as if it were a candle. By the time they reached the camp, his white cloak was blood-spattered and Dawn's milky blade was red. What they saw once they got there was unlike anything he'd ever imagined, he'd fought men, killed men, and saw the carnage. Compared to this it was as if each time he'd done so it had been mere spars.

"Ride them down." he shouted to men beside him as some members of the Golden Company tried to retreat.

Arthur looked down the line to see Barristan swinging against foes that were beneath him, literally and figuratively as their blades were no match for his. Jaime's golden armor glistened as he cut through men as if they were training dummies and Arthur shook his head as he rode with his own to face even more. When there were no more men on horse to face, Arthur dismounted and began to move through the camp, the true horror of what they'd done now revealed.

There was blood and shit everywhere, men had soiled themselves both in death and life he had no doubt. Men cried out in pain and Arthur gave leave for some to be put out of their misery. Few came at him, their will to fight was broken just as their bodies were in most cases. For eighty and six years the Golden Company had been the fiercest force of Sellswords in Esssos. Three times they'd rebelled and tried to take a Targaryen from the throne, there would not be a fourth.

"Prisoners Ser Arthur?" one of the Westerlands men said and Arthur was too busy looking at the destruction to notice who it was.

"Accept all surrenders." he said and the man hurried off.

He moved through small fires, past burning tents and the bodies of men and horses. Most had met their end by Dragonflame but some had been ridden or cut down. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see Lord Crakehall looking his way, the man not seeming as shocked as perhaps Arthur felt he would be.

"The day is ours." Roland said.

"It is." he said his voice clearly showing his concern.

"What the king did here today was good Arthur, aye, I know what it looks like, but I'd rather their men fell than mine. Without the dragon we'd have lost maybe half of our army, the elephants Arthur, did you see them, their heads adorned with those blades, gods what they'd have done to our men." Roland said shaking his head.

"How bad were our losses?" he asked.

"Barely any Ser, barely any." Roland said as he walked off.

When he reached the others he found the same looks on Jaime and Barristan's faces and yet they both said the same thing. Arthur looking around and thinking was it the fire that gave him pause and if so why? Jaehaerys was not his grandfather, this had not been their plan and in the end their lives were more important were they not.

As he looked to see more and more of the face he recognized and heard the cheers as the dragon landed, he felt the concerns begin to fade away. The shock of what he'd seen was wearing off and had this just been a normal battlefield they'd have celebrated such a victory. To win so comprehensively at such a small cost was a cause for celebration to be true.

"Come, I'm sure the king wishes to speak to us." Jaime said and Arthur nodded, looking to his brothers and seeing they too seemed past their own shock and like him bore no doubts that what Jae had done had been right and just.

**The God's Eye 298 AC**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

That she was tired and he was too was the only thing which stopped him mounting up on Rhaenix to find the fat man and the mummer. Jaime telling him also that their plan was sound and the Lords of the Narrow Sea would surely pick up any who'd tried to retreat. When he told them about the elephants Jaime chuckled asking him would they be eating them too, Jae shaking his head at the thoughts of it.

"I think we'll stick to meat for now my lord, let Rhaenix enjoy the spoils of war." he said with a smirk.

"We've taken 2,000 prisoners. my king, there are quite a large number of men who are injured who may recover too, though some may not, all in all, I'd say 5,000." Barristan said.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Arthur asked.

"The wall, Ser. They can take their vows or lose their heads, the choice is theirs" he said and Arthur nodded.

"Strickland?" Jaime asked.

"He and any of the commanders don't get a choice, I offered them terms and made them a promise, they kneel and lose their heads." he said and saw the knights agree.

It was dusk when Loras arrived back with Randyll Tarly and his cavalry, the Lord both happy at their victory and upset at the fact he'd missed the battle. When he looked out at the field and saw what they'd done, Jae waited for the recriminations, just as he'd done since he'd landed. But just like then he received none, the lord actually giving him a respectful nod and Jae didn't know how to take that. Was it fear or truly respect he was getting from Tarly and the others?.

For now, he had no time to think too much on it as Harry Strickland and the others were brought to the side of the lake. Black Balaq the man he found out had fired the arrow at him, Franklyn Flowers, Lysono Marr, and Gorys Edoren. These five men now the last remaining leaders of the Golden Company alive. He was about to pronounce the sentence when Gorys Edoren, the red-haired paymaster of the Golden Company spoke up.

"Please, don't kill my, your grace, I'll give you access to our accounts, the cheesemonger paid us well, please your grace." the man begged and Jae looked at him, feeling the fire in him ready to rise.

"How well?" he asked as he allowed the ice to calm him.

"Three million gold dragons, in an account in the Iron Bank under my control." the man said shakily.

"You have access to this account?" he asked and the man nodded "Very well, you'll travel with some of my men, transfer the coin to my account and I'll give you your life and your freedom." he said and saw Jaime nod.

"What of the rest of us, please your grace, send us to the wall or exile." Harry Strickland said.

"I told you what would happen here today, you tried to kill me in a parley and refused my offer. Actions have consequences and as for exile, no, the Golden Company ends today, Strickland. You should face that end like a man." he said and Harry blubbered as he was brought to the block.

Jae looked around at those watching, Arthur, Barristan, Walder, Loras, Lord Banerfort and Crakehall, Randyll Tarly, and Jaime. There were men who'd rode and bled, some who'd lost friends even in their victory, all of them looking at him as he drew his sword.

"These men have come to our lands to place a false king on a throne that is not his to take. They've killed good men today, men we honor now by seeing those responsible for their deaths pay with their lives. I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, the Third of my Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, sentence you to die. Your words?"

"It was a contract." Harry Strickland blubbered.

Jae raised Dark Sister and then swung the sword, the blade slicing through Homeless Harry's neck easily. Lysono Marr, Franklyn Flowers, and finally Black Balaq, each of them dying by his hand, and once it was done he turned to the men who'd stayed to watch each one.

"You men did well today, the spoils of war are yours, tonight celebrate the victory you helped me win, mourn those you lost, and know your king is proud of you all." Jae said as he walked away.

That night he spent going over the plans for the next step, he'd look to the others in the morning. See how his uncles fared before deciding if he was to ride or fly to someone's aid or if it was on to King's Landing. He lay down and felt himself drift to sleep, the exertion of the day finally getting to him and when he woke the next morning he felt barely refreshed. After breaking his fast he decided to forgo the spars, instead going back to his tent and going to the birds, seeing if he could find out where he was needed if anywhere.

The more you warged into something Jae had found over the years, the more your connection with them developed. At first, he had thought it was just Ghost and Rhaenix that could share what they saw with him, show him past adventures or things they wished him to see. But over time he found that if he warged repeatedly that those things were there in those animals too. The birds would share their thoughts with him and the mice and rats he repeatedly warged into would do so too. With time and practice, he'd found a use for it.

He found Gerion's bird in a cage still in the tent, Jae looking on annoyed as Gerion rode off and left it behind, the damn fool he thought as he wondered where he'd gone and looking into the bird he found he was chasing Edmure Tully. With his uncle Ned he found him sleeping, the bird not giving him anything and so he resolved to use the glass candles to see if he should march to join the Northern camp. Tyrion he found laughing and japing, he and Satin and Jors and young Walder, all of them sitting around laughing about the Freys. It was when he got to Oberyn that he found he had to take control, chirping to let him know he was watching.

_"You heard it all?" he said and the bird chirped once "My spear is yours nephew." he heard Oberyn say as his uncle smiled at the bird._

Jae opened his eyes and felt the pressure in his chest, the roar of Rhaenix as she felt it too. He stormed from the tent and raced to her, needing to calm her down and knowing it had to be soon. Walder and Loras ran behind him and by the time he reached the dragon, he felt her rage was ready to be unleashed on anyone but him.

"I'll fucking burn him and his whole country, Jae, all of them." she said loudly.

"Oberyn is with us, not all our blood feels as Doran does." he said as he stared into her eyes.

"He is my uncle, your uncle, he'd betray us so? He's betrayed us, Jae, for how long has he worked against us?" she asked.

"It matters not, we'll end him, but first we need to make sure our other uncle is safe, then we can work on Doran." he said and she brushed up against him, Jae trying his best to calm her more even though he didn't feel it himself.

Once he was sure she'd relaxed enough he turned and headed back to the tent, Jaime, Arthur, and Barristan having joined him now.

"Your grace? "Jaime asked.

"It seems not all of Dorne is behind us, Doran sent his son to turn Oberyn to his side, he's with Illyrio and the Mummer dragon, seeks to join up with the Golden Company and work against us. Intends to stab us with a sword in our backs, I expect." he said as he looked through his chests.

"What will he do now they're defeated?" Loras asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." he said as he took the Glass Candles and the jar of blood out of the chest.

"Jae?" Jaime asked.

"If he's working against me now, then what almost happened to Margaery makes more sense, I need to know if it was him and what his plans are." he said as he placed the green candle on the table and put the black one beside it.

"If it was him?" Loras asked.

"Then my sister may get her wish." he said as he poured the blood over the green candle and began to look into the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next. Dany faces a Khal with a purpose. As the North and Vale ready to fight we take a look into a Vale house that refused the call. Richard arrives as Jae looks into the past and watches as Jae rages against the truth. The Second Battle of the Trident takes place.


	118. The Falcon and the Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the North and Vale ready to meet in battle we take a look into a Vale house that didn't rise. Dany faces a Khal with a purpose, while Richard arrives as Jae looks into the past. The second Battle of the Trident takes place.

**House Redfort 297 AC (before the war began).**

**Mychel.**

She had disappeared, just plain up and disappeared. One day she was just where she had always been and the next, Mya and her mother were gone. He found he couldn't concentrate, each day in training he'd be beaten easily and at his meals, he barely ate. So when the letter came from Myranda Royce of all people, Mychel gathered his things and rode quickly to the Gate's of the Moon, before making his way to the Eyrie.

Traveling through Stone, Snow, and Sky, the fact that Mya wasn't here only hit him even more deeply. No one could move across the treacherous paths as she could, he used to jape with her that she was more steady on her feet than any of the mules she led were. When he finally reached the Eyrie itself, Mychel felt almost scared of what he'd find. Had some harm come to her? Was she hurt? Worse? No, he'd not think like that, he couldn't. Mya, wherever she was, would be unharmed, please gods let her be unharmed he thought as he was welcomed into the keep.

Myranda was in her element, running the keep far better and with more grace than Lady Lysa ever had. Knowing the woman herself wasn't here was at least something he could be grateful for. The thoughts of seeing her feed her son from her teat, not something he wished to dwell on. He made his presence known to Lord Nestor and then waited for Myranda to have time to speak to him. Something which took far longer than he had expected.

"Mychel, come with me." she said after he'd been sitting watching as her father listened to petitions for some hours.

He followed her down the hall and into a small room, each step making him focus on her face to see if she seemed ready to give him upsetting news. That she appeared to be relaxed and her usual boisterous self brought him some hope that the news wasn't to be the very worst. Though why it was her that was bringing it to him still made him wonder, she and Mya had been friendly but never true friends.

"Take a seat Mychel, we've much to discuss." Myranda said and he did as she bid.

"Mya?" he asked worriedly.

"Is safe and well, but before we speak of her I must speak to you of Domeric." Myranda said.

"Domeric?" he asked wondering what his friend had to do with this.

"You know how Domeric and I feel about one another?" she asked and he nodded "And you know that me being a steward's daughter and he being his father's heir, as much as we wish it, it could never be?"

"Aye, I know." he said sympathetically.

"Yet you believe your father will allow you and Mya to marry?" she asked.

"I..I…love her." he said stumbling over his words.

"As I love Domeric and he loves me, as Mya loves you." Myranda said and despite the situation, Mychel found himself smiling briefly. They'd never said it to anyone but each other, so for Myranda to know meant that Mya had confided in her.

"I would go against my father for her." he said though not as firmly as he may have.

"As would Dom for me, Mychel, but saying it is not the same as doing it and in the end, both of you would do as your father's bid." she said a little sadly.

He was on the verge of protesting but found he could not, as much as he wished to believe he would do as he said, he knew deep down that in the end duty would win over love, it usually did. As he looked up to Myranda though he could see that she seemed happy as if she knew something that he did not.

"Domeric met someone who promised him that he and I would wed, someone who said that if he trusted in him then he'd see it done." Myranda said and Mychel looked to her.

"Who?"

"Jon Snow." Myranda said with a smile and Mychel looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, he was about to laugh when he saw her smile leave her face and how annoyed she was at him.

"How can a bastard make a lord's son marry who he wishes?" he asked.

"The question you should be asking is how can that very same bastard do so for you and Mya." Myranda said handing him a letter.

He took it and looked at the name written on it, the writing wasn't great as Mya didn't write too much. But he'd know her handwriting anywhere, almost tearing open the seal he eagerly read through the words on the paper, glad to see they too were in Mya's hand.

_My love, _

_Worry not about my safety, my mother and I are both well and settled. I was offered a chance at the life I wished for more than anything in the world, all I needed to do was take a leap of faith. I've taken that leap, my love, I pray to the seven that you'll do the same. I've been told that the same man who contacted me, the same man who brought me to where I am now, will in time reach out to you. Listen to him, my love, please for me, for us, listen and I believe with all my heart if you do so then he'll see us together and married._

_My heart is yours, Mychel, always,_

_Mya._

His first instinct was to cry, knowing she was safe and well and that she loved him so. His second was worry about this man who had taken her and finally, his mind went to what Myranda had said. How the hell was Jon Snow involved in this?.

"Jon Snow?" he said "How does this relate to Jon Snow?"

"I'm not certain, Dom sent me a letter saying that Jon Snow had a plan to bring us together. Then another arrived from some man I'd never met telling me the very same thing, though it didn't mention Snow by name. The man who brought it was the same one who brought that." she said pointing to the letter he held in his hand.

"He's a bastard?" he said still not understanding how he could do anything to make his father allow him and Mya to marry.

"A very accomplished one, purely on gold alone he's perhaps the man responsible for creating more wealth than any other in Westeros. As a swordsman, even you've been heard tell he has no equal, other than the Bold or Jaime Lannister. He also has the king's favor, Mychel. I don't know how he can do what Dom says, but I believe in my love. Do you believe in yours?" she asked.

**House Redfort 297 AC (when the Banners were called).**

**Mychel.**

He received another couple of letters from Mya both being boons to his soul and then things began to unravel. Robert's Rage he'd heard it called and when he'd heard what the king had done and what it would inevitably entail, he knew they'd soon be called to war. Mychel found himself in complete despair, the letters had given him hope, he'd even found himself believing a bastard could perform miracles.

That Jon Snow could see him married to his love, rather than who his father was starting to suggest. Ysilla was a wonderful girl, she just wasn't Mya, he didn't find his heart-stirring when he thought of her. Now knowing the raven would no doubt be on its way from Lord Arryn and they'd soon be fighting against the West and Jon Snow, he knew any hope he had was lost.

"You look upset young man." a voice called out from the darkness and Mychel watched as a man stepped from the shadows, his hand automatically going to his blade as he looked at the man "You have no need of that, Mychel, I bring you a message from your love."

"Mya?" he said softly.

"Aye, a raven will come calling you to war, another giving you a way out. It's time to tell your father the truth of what Lord Arryn asked you to do all those years before, tell him the true nature of the lord and then of the man, the other raven speaks of." the man said moving back into the statues.

"And Mya?"

"I bring you a king's promise young Mychel, a king who believes in love and knows it's not the death of duty but the reason for it." the man said, and then he was gone.

Just as he had said the raven arrived from Lord Arryn calling them to arms and just as he had said another arrived almost as quickly as it did. This one bearing an all too different message, this one bearing a message from a king. Standing in his father's solar and with his brother Jasper sitting at the table, Mychel readied to tell his tale.

"Do you remember the tourney of King's Landing, father, the one where Jon...Jaehaerys Targaryen beat Me, Harry, Piper, and Vance? He asked.

"I remember, aye." his father said as he looked up at him, Jasper looking to him too.

"We were told to beat up Loras Tyrell, then to beat up Jaehaerys, we were paid to do so." he said shamefully.

"Paid by who?" Jasper asked.

"Lord Arryn." he said to shocked faces.

"Why would Lord Arryn wish a bastard beaten, or a damn rose?" his father asked.

"He told us he'd reached too high, spoken up to his betters and needed to be taught a painful lesson, I..didn't think it was wrong at the time, he was my liege lord. I thought I was doing the right thing." he said his head bowed.

"What does this have to do with anything Mychel, truly?" his father asked.

"I believe the words of Jaehaerys Targaryen more than I do Lord Arryn's, father, I think we need to wait, call the men by all means if you must but we shouldn't march just yet." Mychel said.

"You wish me to go against my liege lord?" his father said angrily, Mychel watching as Jasper stood up from his seat and laid his hand on his father's.

"I think Mychel has the right of it, for now at least father." Jasper said and Mychel could have hugged his brother when his father nodded his agreement.

**Gates of the Moon. Now.**

He read the letter from Mya once more, she had heard the news they'd not risen, had found out the truth about Jon Snow and her letter was full of love and hope, something his heart was equally full of. From the moment he'd spoken to his father more and more news had come through, the raven Lord Arryn sent shocked his father to his core. To speak that way of Lord Stark, to lie so blatantly and yet Mychel wondered if he'd not spoken to his father would he have thought it a lie.

Not that it mattered, he did, and then when they heard of King's Landing, of what Lord Arryn had done to Lady Lysa and her son, his father had found that unforgivable. Set the woman aside, call the boy out for being a bastard, yes, but to have them thrown into cells with no trial. It seemed Robert had picked more up from his foster father than anyone had imagined, he'd heard his father say to his brother.

He got up to break his fast and walked to the room, seeing Myranda and her father there already. Taking a seat beside her, Mychel caught her smile. It was strange, outside the Vale a war was taking place and people worried what it meant, yet for him and Myranda, it was a forgone conclusion. Jaehaerys Targaryen would win and both of them would celebrate it gratefully. Mychel swearing once it was done he'd pay back a debt he now owed to a king.

**Myr 298 AC.**

**Dany.**

The city was on edge and more than one Magister had beseeched her and offered her as much wealth as she desired to use her dragons on the Dothraki camped outside. She almost laughed in their faces, when she and Viserys had been poor and destitute, some of these very same men had refused to meet them. While they had eaten what they could in the alleys and backstreets, these men had refused them an audience. Now she was a princess once more in their eyes, and not the beggars they had called her and her brother when they'd needed their help.

"_A hundred thousand gold dragons, jewels, lace, carpets, spices, a ship, we'll give you a ship to take you home."_

They had received no reply, not from her nor from Shiera when they tried to go around her once they saw her aunt rode on a dragon too. The men of the Company of the Rose had refused them also, Rodrik telling her they'd been offered the largest contract in their history to raise arms for the city. For Dany though it was the words that Torrhen had said to her which still played out in her head.

"_For a bride."_

Three simple words and yet she knew them to be true, he'd told her as much when they'd last met. Their son would be the Stallion that Mounts the World, Drogo had said, and she'd be a liar if she said the idea and the man himself didn't intrigue her. Dany had no real idea of love, none truly of lust either, but she did remember feeling something in her chest while looking at the large imposing Khal.

What it was she'd find out soon enough, having arranged to meet him on the morrow, for now though it was someone else she needed to meet. She, Grey Worm, Missy, Belwas and Sandor made their way through the town. Melisandre had received a vision and they had kin here, someone that Dany wasn't quite certain what she thought of. Not the girl herself, more who her father and uncle were, the Baratheon's among those most responsible for her family's fall.

When she reached the house she took a deep breath before entering, finding a worried-looking older man, some knights, a woman who seemed lost in conversation with Melisandre and a young girl laughing with her aunt. The girl turned when she noticed her presence, Dany almost gasping when she saw the scarred face. She had never seen someone recover from the Grey Death, no one had to her knowledge, and yet this girl clearly wasn't a stone man.

"Shireeen, may I present my niece, Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen." Shiera said and Shireen looked at her nervously.

"Your grace." the girl said standing up to curtsy and Dany looked to see the older man now seemed even more nervous.

"Please cousin, call me Dany." she said and the smile the girl gave her was beaming, not even the scars taking away from how happy she looked.

Less than an hour later she found herself sitting at the table laughing along with Shireen and Shiera, her aunt seemed enraptured by the girl and Dany found her to be an absolute delight. Shireen told her more about Westeros's recent history, about her nephew, and about her family than almost anyone had. Tales of what her nephew did while pretending to be a bastard seeming almost wondrous in how the girl told them.

"Is it true you have dragons, cousin?" Shireen asked excitedly.

"It is, perhaps later I'll show them to you?" she asked and saw the girl nod eagerly.

She readied to leave a few hours later and as she walked from the house the girl hugged her tightly, the older man following her outside and looking to Sandor with some recognition in his eyes.

"Forgive me princess, but Lord Stannis asked me to ensure his wife and daughter's safety, may I ask your plans for them?" he asked worriedly.

"You may, Ser?"

"Davos your grace, Davos Seaworth." the man said.

"I believe my aunt told you that we intend to sail and meet with my nephew, from what I gather my nephew wishes our cousin to return with us. I am unaware why, however, I give you my word Ser Davos, no harm will come to Shireen. We are not Stags or Lions, we don't harm children." she said as she moved away.

"Forgive me your grace, but the king is allied with Lions." Ser Davos said.

"A different Lion, Ser. By all accounts Lord Jaime is anything but his father." she said and the man nodded.

She ate with the men of the Company of the Rose that night, Sandor and Belwas both trying to out-eat and out-drink each other. She, Missy, Jhiqu, and Irri sat together and her aunt and Melisandre arrived only when the meal was nearly done. Dany waited until her aunt had finished eating before asking to speak to her, the two of them walking outside to where the dragons were resting.

She couldn't help but smile looking at them curled up and sleeping. Others may see them as ferocious beasts or incredible things to marvel at, Dany saw them as her children. Even her aunt didn't know what that felt like and she hoped that perhaps her nephew may. Turning from the sleeping dragons to her aunt, she found Shiera seemed distracted and so instead of what she had come to speak to her about, that became the first question.

"Aunt, is something wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"What, no, not really. It's just that I've not set foot in Westeros for nearly a hundred years, to go back, to see places I'd never thought I'd see once more, oh I knew I was destined to go back one day don't get me wrong. But I don't know if I ever truly believed it would come to pass." Shiera said.

"Do you fear going back?" or not wish to?" Dany asked, the second question almost getting caught in her throat as the thoughts of having to go back without her, not one she had contemplated until now.

"No. Am I nervous, yes, but I'm excited too, Dany. I look forward to meeting our nephew, to finding out the truth about him." Shiera said with a smile.

"As do I." Dany said.

"But you didn't come to speak to me about me, what's on your mind niece?"

"Drogo, the things he said, I..I find they intrigue me, he intrigues me."

"You are attracted to him?" Shiera asked looking at her.

"I..I think so." she said softly.

"Enough to marry him and be his wife?"

"Were it not for what we must do, then maybe I'd think of it, but we must return and I worry he and his Khalasar may not take that news well."

"Then so be it, we are dragons Dany, more so now than ever before and A dragon is not a slave."

"No she is not." she said smiling.

Torrhen gave her a hundred men to ride out with them the next day, along with her unsullied, Missy, Jhiqui and Irri, Sandor, Belwas, they had a large accompaniment. Compared to the Khalasar though they were anything but. Drogo having managed to gather almost 100,000 by some estimates though not all were here. Dany rode the silver filly he had gifted her, seeing the large Khal smile when he saw her.

Drogo rode towards them with only his blood riders and when he reached them he got off his horse alone, Dany doing likewise. When Grey Worm helped Missy down, Dany held her hands up to the others to stay back. Drogo then walking over to them while looking at her all the while.

"I've searched the Great Grass Sea from Vaes Dothrak to Qarth, when I heard you had found your child, I and my Khalasar rode hard to find you, do you remember what I promised you?" Drogo asked and Missy interpreted.

"I do." She said and waited for Missy to relay her words before Drogo spoke again.

"I come to you a Khal seeking a bride, I ask once again silver hair, join with me, together we will see the Stallion that Mounts the World born, see a future that none could dare imagine."

"I cannot." she said softly and saw the anger on his face rise and then fall for a second "I will take a wooden horse and ride the poison water, for now at least my fate is not here, great Khal. One day I may return, should you ask it of me then, perhaps my answer would be different."

"You would leave?" he asked Missy looking worried at how much he raised his voice, Dany holding her hand up to stop Sandor or any of the others from jumping from their horses.

"I must leave. If you wish to see me return, then I ask you to ride from this place, leave it in peace, and one day if the Great Stallion wishes it so then perhaps our paths may cross once more." she said.

He said nothing and she saw his anger seemed to calm, what replaced it she wasn't sure, was it sadness or resignation, determination, or something else. He reached out for her hand and she allowed him to take it. Looking deep in her eyes, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her, Dany allowing him to brush his lips against hers. She felt her chest rising and her heart threatening to break free from it, it was thumping that hard.

When the kiss ended she was left breathless and he looked at her as if he was going to throw her over his shoulder and drag her away. A part of her wishing he would do just that, while another dared him to try.

"When the sun rises in the West and sets in the East. When the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. Then you shall return and find me waiting for you." Drogo said and Dany watched as he turned and walked away.

The magister's credited her with the Khalasar leaving and once again offered her wealth and jewels. This time Shiera telling her to take their offer and to ask for a ship too, which they gave her without hesitation. They loaded it up with the gifts they gave her and that night she said her goodbyes to Torrhen and the company of the Rose. The man asking Rodrik and the others to accompany her on her journey and giving her a letter for her nephew.

The next morning she felt excited as they set sail, Melisandre having come to her to tell her where they should head and the idea of seeing the place of her birth almost bringing tears to her eyes. Sandor told her that Davos was a decent sailor and so she allowed the man to pick her crew. Shireen and his son would sail with them and she knew he'd see her safely home. The route they would go would keep them near land, the dragons may or may not be able to fly all the way but she'd take no risks.

As she stood on the deck watching Myr fade away she felt her fingers brushing her lips, Drogo's kiss still almost being felt by her when she closed her eyes. She heard her aunt and Missy walking up behind her, Sandor and Belwas soon joining them along with Grey Worm, Rodriik, Shireen, and Melisandre. Dany reached out and took her aunt's hand in hers, a smile soon appearing on both their faces.

"Home, we're going home." she said softly as the dragons flew overhead.

**The Trident 298 AC.**

**Ned.**

Each night on the march and now here on the eve of the battle itself, Ned had found himself walking the camp with Lya by his side. His thoughts, worries, and doubts he shared only with the wolf. To each of his lords, he was resolute, unyielding, and unafraid, and yet with the wolf, he was as he truly was. Three times he'd rode to war and each of them had cost him something.

The first war he'd lost family, friends, and almost his honor too given what he had tried to do with his nephew. The second he'd lost time, time with his family, with his children, and it had done nothing, achieved nothing in the end. Truth be told neither of them had, the first was to see for justice and in the end to see a better king crowned, neither of which he got. The second was to see the Greyjoys put down hard so a generation at least would know peace and not suffer from Iron Born raids, again they'd failed.

This one was to crown a new king, a new hope for the realm, and though he knew that Jaehaerys was that, a part of him worried still. Would it really be the end of war in his lifetime or was it just another false dawn and one day he'd need to march once more. He was standing looking out over the camp, the flattened ground not really allowing for him to see anything but the torches that were lit.

"You seem troubled Ned?" he heard a voice and looked to see Lya was not worried in the least, though Howland was someone he was glad to speak to.

"I wonder if this will be the last of them, the end of wars in my lifetime." he said and Howland said nothing for a few moments.

"We've not truly known peace in our lives, Ned, that's not our role to play." Howland said.

"What is our role?" he asked.

"That when we leave this world, those that come after us will." Howland said as he walked away.

He headed back to his tent a little while later, the night was long ahead of him and while some men drank or others rested, Ned wasn't sure he would be able for either. Sitting in his tent he looked to the bird and chuckled, Jae had asked him to speak to it, talk to it, tell it his plans. He could not, true he knew some of what his nephew was capable of but the first time he'd tried it the Greatjon had walked in and thought him mad.

"_Are you bloody talking to that bird, Ned?" the Greatjon had asked and Ned found after that he couldn't do so anymore._

He closed his eyes and lay down and had been asleep for barely a moment when he felt Lya grab his hand and then he heard the commotion outside. Jumping up he grabbed his sword and feared they were under attack, though he wondered why Lya hadn't warned him sooner. Rushing from the tent he found Ser Wylis moving towards him along with Lady Maege, neither of them looking concerned.

"Wylis, Maege?" he asked.

"It seems our friends from the west have caught up with us, Ned, Prince Tyrion, and his men are camped just a few miles down the road." Maege said.

"Tyrion is here?" he asked.

"Aye, he and his lords have arrived." Wylis said and they made their way to the edge of the camp where Tyrion, two Kingsguard, some lords and knights were riding in.

"My prince." Ned said with a small bow.

"Lord Stark, may I present Lord's Broom, Westerling, Serret and Lefford and Ser Lyle Crakehall. My Kingsguard Ser Richard Horpe and Ser Jors Whitewolf." Tyrion said, Ned, noticing the smiles at the mention of the last man's name.

"It's good to see you my prince, my lords, good Sers. Come I'm sure you'd welcome an ale and some refreshments." he said and Tyrion was quickly helped from the horse and walked beside him, the Kingsguard by either shoulder as Ser Wylis and Lady Maege walked with the lords.

They were taken to a tent where soon they were joined by more of his own Lords, all of them standing by the table looking down on the map of the lands they were on.

"My army is behind me Lord Stark, three thousand horse and 8,500 men ready for battle, Lygaron too will be ready on the morrow." he said to smiling faces.

"You intend to use your dragon?" the Greatjon asked.

"I intend us to win Lord Umber, I don't wish a field of fire, but my nephew wished the dragons to be the Hammer and the armies the Anvil on which to break our enemies against. The Vale lords rely most heavily on their Knights and lances, the North and even my own cavalry are dwarfed by their own, forgive the poor choice of words." Tyrion said to laughs.

"We have caltrops and large spears to dissuade and break a charge and my own men's Phalanx will repel any who make it through, my prince." Lord Domeric said.

"Better than a dragon?" Tyrion said to laughs "I've no doubt we'd hold them back Lord Bolton, but we'd lose many men in doing so and our king would rather the losses be theirs than ours."

Ned looked around the room to see the appreciative nods from the men around him, Maege smiling as she looked to him.

"We will use the dragon tactically, my lords, to it's greatest effect but not to its full power." Tyrion said.

"Our scouts say Riverrun has fallen my prince, Lord Edmure and his men are nowhere to be seen, can we expect support from your uncle's army?" Ser Wylis asked.

"Where Edmure is, Gerion will be close behind. I'd wager my uncle crossed here." Tyrion said pointing to the Ruby Ford "If I'm right then our friends from the Vale will soon have a Lion at their backs."

They spoke for a few more minutes, his lords leaving the tent even more confident than they had been when they'd spoken of their own battle plans earlier. Tyrion's arrival with extra forces gave them the edge, with a dragon the advantage. After the others had left, Tyrion motioned to Ser Richard and Ser Jors to leave them alone. The small man seeming to almost breathe out in relief once they were. Ned smiled warmly at him and laughed openly when Lya walked over and licked his face.

"I blame our nephew, ever since he arrived at the Rock, I've been licked by wolves far too often" Tyrion said with a chuckle "Apparently, I'm pack."

"Aye, that you are my prince. It's a good plan you came up with, the Hammer and the Anvil." he said.

"That's on our nephew, I just hope to carry it out right." Tyrion said.

"Any word from Jae?" he asked.

"No, I've no worries though Lord Stark, Lya would let you know, Lygaron me, our nephew is safe and well."

"We should get some rest, tomorrow we'll get none." Ned said and Tyrion nodded.

"Good fortune Ned." Tyrion said using his name for the first time.

"Aye, you too Tyrion, if the gods will it then we'll be victorious and see our nephew soon."

**The Trident 298 AC.**

**Yohn Royce.**

The words wouldn't leave his head, nephew, he had called him nephew, not son, not bastard, nephew. Yes, he had been angry, furious even, but was that a slip of the tongue or had he actually been so rattled that he'd spoken the truth. The letter he had sent, the things he had said about Ned Stark, when he really gave them thought they made no sense.

Yohn hadn't been as close to Ned as Lord Jon or Robert but he had seen how the northern lord had reacted to Robert's behavior. Friends they may have been but they were not kindred spirits. As for questioning his honor, on that, he was torn as he'd always considered Ned to be a paragon of it. So much so that he'd enjoyed the man's company the few times he'd met him since he'd gone back North. He'd even stopped off to visit him when Waymar took the black, finding him no lesser than he had thought of him before.

Now though it was clear he'd acted somewhat dishonorably, be it in hiding his nephew, though on that he couldn't place too much blame, or now going against his king. Yet there was honor in that too, family bonds, and given what Robert had turned into perhaps it made Ned's choices more honorable than his own. What Yohn couldn't get right though was the idea of the Ned Stark that Jon had portrayed. It didn't fit with the evidence and this slip of the tongue made the possibility of a lie being perpetrated on them all ever more likely.

The closer it drew to the battle the more this preyed on his mind, so much so that he walked from his tent to speak to Lord Jon about it. Finding the man restless and disturbed in his own tent. After he had asked to speak to him alone, Lord Jon sent his guards away, Yohn taking the offered seat.

"Lord Jon, I find myself most troubled." he said and Jon looked to him.

"About the battle? we'll win it Yohn. The King and Lord Stannis will arrive to join up with us, maybe during the battle itself, even if it's only later it'll matter not. We're the Knights of the Vale and no Northern army can withstand our charge."

"What Lord Stark said Jon?" he said.

"Lies, by the seven I swear they're lies. He's trying to rattle us, Yohn. We have the Stormlands, the Golden Company rides with Robert also, they are outmatched not us, so they try to divide us with lies." Jon said looking at him.

"So the boy is not a Targaryen, he's truly Stark's bastard?" he asked.

"Aye, for true, I covered it up Yohn, let him keep his honor, though it pains me to see what he's become."

"Yet you called him his nephew?" he asked.

"What?"

"You called him his nephew, told Lord Stark that his nephew would lose his head." Yohn said and watched the small gulp that Jon Arryn took before speaking.

"A mistake, a slip of the tongue, I was so shocked that Ned would give forsake his honor so." Jon said.

"Of course, forgive me, my lord." he said and Jon smiled at him though he looked relieved too.

"Of course Yohn, it's a battle, we're all on edge."

He left the tent anything but, he wasn't on edge, though it was clear that Jon Arryn was. He'd lied to him, to his face. Yohn had seen it and as he walked to meet with some of the other lords he heard some cheers and instead found himself with Lord Jon and the rest looking on as the remainder of the Riverlands army arrived.

"Lord Jon, I bring my men to join with your own." Edmure Tully said as if he bringing them some grand prize, Yohn looking over and seeing who was missing more so than who he'd brought with him.

Good men and true, Lord Mallister, Bracken and Blackwood, Darry, men he may not always have agreed with but none he questioned the honor of. Looking at Edmure Tully and remembering how he'd behaved in King's Landing, he was not someone he could say the same about. That his bannermen had abandoned him was bad enough, that they'd joined a Targaryen was a sign of just how far the Tully's had fallen. He walked through the camp and made it to where Andar was sparring, calling his son to come to him.

"I wish you to speak to our men, tell them to ready to march, then ask Benedar, Gilwood and Ser Symond to come to my tent, do so quickly and quietly Andar."

"Father?"

"Do it now son."

As Andar ran off to do as he said, Yohn called Sam over to him and gave him his orders, his Master of Arms hurrying to do as he bid. He walked back to his tent and sat down and poured himself a glass of wine which he drank down quickly before pouring himself another. When Andar arrived with the lords he was on his third, though this one he sipped and he asked his son to stay and listen as he talked to them. Each of them looking on shocked as he told them what he believed and what his intentions were.

"You're asking us to abandon our liege lord, Yohn." Benedar said.

"Aye, this isn't honorable." Symond added.

"Honor left this place a long time ago, a king without honor and now a liege lord who lies as if it's second nature. I hold no love for the dragons, I was happy to see them fall. Aerys was mad and the realm needed him gone, but I knew then that there were plans to replace him and their family. After what happened with Kyle I welcomed it even more. I fear what the dragon will do shall he win, truly I do, but I'll accept my punishment like a man. I'll not doom my house for a lie." Yohn said looking at the others.

"You would leave us to fight alone?" Gilwood said.

Yohn looked at the lords, he held maybe a fifth of the Vale Knights, Lord Gilwood Hunter a little less than that, the same for Ser Symond Templeton and Lord Benedar Belmont. Between them, a little over a third of the army would ride if they joined him. The other lords who he didn't trust not to run to Lord Jon may do so also if he could bring these on board, maybe there'd be no need for a battle here today, a council and trials could suffice.

"I say we take our chances elsewhere my lords, I ride, I hope you join me." he said and looking at their faces he doubted they would.

As he rode out that night they cursed him, Lord Jon threatening his house and the other lords looking down on him, and yet he felt no shame or dishonor in what he was doing. It was midday the next day when he met the army which marched towards him, riding out to see almost 8,000 men on horses standing in his way. He looked and saw Lion banners, Blackwood, Bracken, houses of the West, and above them all the Three-Headed Dragon flying resplendently in the air.

"Lord Royce, are we to give battle today?" Gerion Lannister said as they rode out to parley.

"No, my lord, on that you have my oath. House Royce stands down and will play no part in this war. When your king takes his throne, I'll present myself for his judgment, it was my choice to ride, my fault and blame to bear." Yohn said.

"Did you spill blood my lord?" Gerion asked.

"No."

"Then you'll find his grace a far more forgiving king than you may imagine. Good fortune to you Lord Royce, when next we meet I'll stand for you." Gerion said and Yohn looked at him and nodded.

The two armies almost went out of their way not to slow each other's march and Yohn sighed when the last of them had made their way through.

"Should we not warn them, father?" Andar asked.

"The war is over Andar, we've picked our side." he said as he rode on, the crossroads and the road to the Eyrie soon coming into view.

**The Battle of the Trident 298 AC.**

**The Greatjon.**

God's nothing got his blood going as much as this, standing side by side with men from his house. Looking to see men and women from the North ready to do battle against southern twats. Maege and Jory stood with their maces ready and with the men of Bear Island, Jorah on a horse while his aunt and cousin just like him preferred to be in the thick of thing.

Oh he liked to ride into battle also, but there'd be no need for a horse out there today, they were the anvil and they'd see the Vale was broken on Northern steel. The Greatjon looked to see his son, the pride on his face as he watched him gee up the men was something only a father would recognize.

"We are Northmen and today we fight for our King, the first true Northern King since Torrhen Stark. The King from the North." the Smalljon shouted.

"The King from the North." the chants went up as they looked out on the open field.

He looked on as the Lords of the West's and the Northern cavalry's made it look as if they were waiting for the charge, and then he heard the thunder of the banging of weapons against shields. His own greatsword's hilt the loudest of them all as the Northern army began to scream and shout. They think them savages, well let them hear a savage call e thought as he bellowed Umber louder than any. As they began to quieten down he saw the charge as the Knights of the Vale came towards them.

The pikes and spears they had by their feet were lifted in case any made it through. The field going eerily quiet and then the howling came. Louder than two wolves had any right to, Lya and Grey Wind howled and the Greatjon felt himself shiver listening to the sound. Though the one which came next was even louder. Lygaron flew over their heads, the dragon roaring as he did so and as he looked out on the field he felt sorry for the men who'd have to face the fire. Though he cheered all the same when the dragon's flames came from its mouth.

"Ready yourselves." he shouted as he heard their own cavalry charge.

The horses which made their way to them were scattered and the charge itself had lost most of its momentum, some heading straight into the pikes they held while others abandoned their horses and came at them on foot.

"Where are we from?" he shouted.

"The North." the shouts went up around him.

"Show them." he shouted as they moved towards the men who had been unlucky enough to make it to them.

His sword swung and cut through the man as if he wasn't there, his shield crashed against another knocking him to the ground. Turning he found a horse racing at him, the lance in the man's hand aimed right at his head and he laughed, ready to take him on when a grey blur took the horse down.

"He was mine you fucking greedy wolf." he said when Lya raced by him, the growling of this wolf at least better than the silence of the white one.

He moved further into the field, ahead of him the flames were still falling down on unfortunate souls. Smalljon was fighting two men at once and he moved to help only to see his son take both of them down, turning back just in time to block a shot from a knight wielding a morning star. The slice of his sword which took the man's arm was instinctive and he stabbed down to end him only to hear a laugh from his side.

"You're lucky it wasn't me or one of my girls, Jon, otherwise you'd have been fucked." Maege said and he chuckled, shaking his head when she pointed to Smalljon and Jory fighting and beating two more knights.

"Who's next to face Goatsbane?" he heard his son shout.

"That boy is your fucking son alright." Maege said as she turned and moved to face a knight of her own.

Jon laughed loudly as he looked around for someone else to fight, around him Northmen were killing southerners and it was fucking glorious to see.

**Tyrion.**

He waited at the back of the army, sitting on his dragon's back. Ser Richard and Ser Jors both annoyed they couldn't come with him, but Tyrion wasn't Jae, he wasn't comfortable with passengers just yet. It was strange for him, he'd not given much thought to someone riding on Lygaron with him and now he could only picture one person he'd like to have by his side.

Thinking of Arianne filled him with resolve he'd not had until now, the knowledge that once this war was done they'd be wed filling his heart with joy. He closed his eyes and saw her face and felt Lygaron's eagerness to fly beneath him.

"Sōvegon Lygaron." (Fly Lygaron) he said and the dragon took to the air.

Tyrion imagined what the dragon would look like to those below, the sun reflecting off its bronze scales and the tiny figure in black armor on its back. When the Northmen cheered Lygaron roared, a wolf's howl joining it as they flew towards their enemies. He could see the Knights of the Vale in the midst of their charge, to some it would look majestic, but soon he'd show them what true majesty looked like.

"Dracarys." he said and Lygaron's flames landed just in front of them.

The horses and riders did their best to pull up before they rode into them, some managing it better than others. He flew past and Lygaron turned around, flying over to the ones who were away from their first pass.

"Dracarys." he said and the dragon's flames did exactly the same, these riders seeming luckier than the others.

Four times he made passes, the flames getting ever closer each time, the charge finally broke and some men turned to retreat, readying themselves to fight another day.

"Konīr, lī, urnēptre zirȳ Lygaron." (There, those, show them Lygaron) he said and the dragon flew to the largest group.

"Dracarys." he said and Lygaron's flames fell, the arc he drew around them was beautiful he thought, a wall of flame and the Knights looked up, Tyrion watching as the one in the lead dismounted and knelt.

He was right to, he'd not be the last man today who'd find himself kneeling before a dragon. Tyrion flew over the Northern army, finding them engaged in running battles, but they had the numbers and the Vale crashed against the anvil everywhere he looked. It left only the reserves for him to deal with and so he took the dragon toward them, Lygaron was not tired and instead was eager for more.

The flames he laid down cut off a retreat, though it was soon clear some had already done so. Allowing the dragon one more pass he was happy to see the army boxed in. A loud roar as he flew over had some more men quickly ready to surrender. He looked out to the battlefield once more, a field of fire it wasn't and he felt proud of that, proud of his dragon as he flew now to find those who'd retreated.

"Thank you Lygaron." he said and the dragon roared its happiness at Tyrion's pride.

The battle he came upon was almost at the crossroads itself, Lygaron flying over to see the Lion and Dragon banners flying high. His uncle had made it and his cavalry was tearing into the retreating forces, Tyrion had Lygaron lay down some flames to let them know he was here too and watched as that fight soon came to an end. He couldn't see his uncle below and he thought about landing to find him but the arrows that flew towards Lygaron angered the dragon too much.

The group of men hid among some broken rocks as if that would save them and Tyrion could feel his dragon's anger that they'd try to kill him.

"Dracarys." he said and the flame which came from Lygaron was the warmest and brightest it had ever been.

Anyone below them was dead he knew and while he felt some guilt, he also knew that had they tried the same with soldiers or riders their fate would be no different. He turned to look at his uncle's forces once more, the battle was clearly over, and yet he couldn't see Gerion anywhere. For now, he could do nothing though and so he flew back to the Trident, though he was sure he wasn't really needed there either.

**Jon Arryn.**

Traitors, he had been surrounded by traitors. Though the other lords didn't follow Yohn from his camp, they hadn't told him of the lord's plans. So Jon had to look on in shame as a lord of his rode away from the battle rather than towards it. Edmure mumbled something about seeing him and the other lords pay once they had won and Jon paid lip service to the idea.

Though each moment it drew closer to the battle itself, he felt it less and less likely they'd take the day. Edmure's pitiful force was not a match for Yohn's and though he'd first thought it a boon, he was beginning to think it anything but that his Goodbrother had made his way here. When he had spoken about Lysa, Jon was forced to lie once again, talking to the man alone in his tent to keep him on his side.

That they'd pushed him to this was yet another reason he hated the bastard and his savage uncle and he swore he'd see one or both of them dead if he could. Looking to his men as they lined up and to the forces that were arrayed against him, even Yohn's loss didn't seem as bad as he feared and Jon began to feel hope once more. The North's cavalry had been joined by some Westermen but they were badly formed, the North's strength lay in its infantry and his knights would cut through them.

If he won here today and could join up with Robert, they could end this rebellion, see the dragon, wolf and lions fall, the roses too and the vengeance he'd lay down upon them would be terrible. The North would swear to the true gods and the gold of Casterly Rock the Reach would fill their coffers. Jon smiled as he rode down the line of his knights, his righteous fury ready to be unleashed.

"Our king has called and we've answered, like the Leal and honor-bound men we are. Out there are men with no honor, savages who worship heathen gods, who seek to replace our good and true king with a mummer's dragon. We've suffered under the yoke of a mad dragon once before, we'll not suffer a false one. For the King, For House Arryn, For the Vale." he shouted and watched as his knights charged.

"They have no cavalry." Edmure said riding with him, his own men ready to mop up those who didn't fall in a second charge. Though truth be told Jon didn't trust him not to fuck up his perfect cavalry charge.

"Aye, we'll see them….."

The roar was unlike anything he'd ever heard, his head almost spinning as he searched for the source of it. Edmure pointing to the sky and speaking nonsense to him.

"What do you mean a dragon?" he said panicked as he finally saw it.

It was almost beautiful, the sun reflecting off scales that looked like fire itself. Its wings barely moving as it covered the ground and then the true horror of the situation he was in revealed itself. The flames hit the ground and he could barely look, instead finding himself staring at the figure on it's back, a small childlike figure wearing black armor. That wasn't Jon Snow, Jaehaerys Targaryen, that wasn't him, and if not then who was it? If this person had a dragon did that also mean that Jaehaerys had one too?.

"He missed." he heard Edmure say and Jon looked to see the dragon lay down more flames.

"No he didn't." he said as he saw it clearly, the dragon doing its dastardly work and below it, his army crumbling as if it was nothing "Ride, take your men and ride, meet up with Robert, go, now, go." he shouted and Edmure didn't need a second order to retreat or put up any fight whatsoever.

Jon looked as the Dragon flew again and again, as it then headed towards them, his men behind him panicking as he almost sagged in his horse.

"What have I done." he thought as the dragon flew over him and he looked out to see the wolves heading his way "What have I done."

**Jacelyn Waters.**

He stabbed down with his sword and moved forward, the Northmen beside him making sure his back was clear. Ahead of him, fire rained down and the cavalry charge he had feared facing was soon broke up. Moving with the rest of the men he'd come to call friends, Jacelyn soon found himself in a far more serious fight. His sword was quick though and the armor he wore offered good protection.

When his mother had heard he wished to march for the king she had tried to get him to stay, begged, and pleaded with him. But their life, the life they now had they owed to Jon no Jaehaerys Targaryen and to Margaery Tyrell. He had sworn he'd pay them back somehow for all they did for him. They had their own home in Wintertown now, he had a future and soon he was to have a wife. For it wasn't only the idea of a better life in terms of food and shelter he'd found when they'd arrived in the North.

Being a bastard too was less a drawback than it had once been because of Jon Snow. Marla, and her father didn't care about his birth, only that he could one day take over the inn that he worked at. He felt the push beside him and looked at TomToo and Jacks.

"Stop bloody thinking about the girl, there's a fucking war to be won." TomToo said, his friend laughing as they fought their way through more men.

He heard it then the wolf's growl and he broke from the men to head towards the sound, finding the wolf standing guard over a fallen horse. The man was some distance from it but was clearly the worst for the fall. Moving slowly toward him, the large wolf growled at him some more and he began to speak as softly as he could.

"I'm a friend, here to help, I swear it on the old gods and the new." he said and the wolf snarled but seemed to let him pass.

He saw then who it was the wolf was guarding and he could see the dazed look in the young man's blue eyes.

"Lord Robb, Lord Robb, my name is Jacelyn, come lean on me and we'll get you out of here." he said and the Lord looked at him, barely seeing him before he seemed to focus and nodded.

"The cowards killed my fucking horse." Lord Robb said and Jacelyn heard the angry growl of the wolf, turning to see three men coming towards them.

He was sorry when Robb stumbled hard to the ground but he drew his sword and as the wolf took two men down, Jacelyn fought the other. Quickly finding out he was less skilled than the other man was. The wolf's growling gave him his chance and as the man looked behind to see where he was, he struck. The sword finding purchase and the man falling. The sound of more men running his way making him fear that today was to be his last, though he welcomed these men upon seeing their colors.

"Help me, Lord Robb is here." he said and they managed to get the lord from the field, Jacelyn looking around to see the battle was won.

"What's your name lad, your full name?" Lord Robb asked.

"Jacelyn Waters my lord."

"I owe you for what you did, ask it of me and if I can see it done, I will."

"Can you introduce me to your brother?" he said as they reached the camp.

"Bran?" Robb asked confused.

"The king."

"Why?" Robb asked suspiciously.

"I'd like to thank him for what he did for me." he said and Robb smiled.

"Aye, lad, I'll introduce you to Jon.".

**Ned. **

The fight turned their way quickly, the dragon breaking the charge and for a brief moment, he felt that he'd get through this day without having to bloody his blade. Soon though it was clear he would not and the man facing him may have him beat. Ser Lyn Corbray was well known to him, he'd killed Prince Lewyn Martell on the Trident. Though in truth he'd really not, the Kingsguard was injured and mortally so before their duel began.

He had also grabbed the sword he now held in his hand from his injured father, ending up being given it for true on his father's death. Ned trying not to think too much on the last time he'd fought a man wielding an incredible blade and hoping he'd not need Howland's help this day.

"My lady's never tasted Wolf." Lyn said and Ned smirked.

"Nor will she today."

"Shall we Lord Stark?"

"Aye, we may as well." he said taking up his stance.

He heard Lya growl from behind him and he shook his head, sending the wolf to help others while this fight he'd take care of himself. The Valyrian Steel of Lady Forlorn clashed against his castle forged. Behind him on his horse Ice rested and he heard the footsteps of his guards and lords as they made their way to the fight. Waving off Ser Wylis and Lord Domeric and noticing Maege making her way to him also.

Secure in the knowledge that this man wasn't taking another sword that didn't truly belong to him, Ned began to move. While no true swordsman he could hold his own and he had one advantage over the cocky knight he faced. Ned had seen Corbray fight while he had never seen Ned fight. So he began to favor one side, show himself weak where he was actually strong, and just as he expected the man had seen blood and moved to it.

The sword's clashed and Ned moved back and back, his tiredness an act and his parries barely working as he huffed and breathed deeply. Lyn became ever cockier, Ned waiting until he moved in close before he hit him with his head as hard as he could. He felt the teeth give and the nose certainly broke and as the man stumbled away from him, Ned thrust his sword. The gurgling sound as it went through Corbray's throat one which he knew meant the end.

"The Ned." he heard a cheer and looked to see Donnel and Torghen Flint along with Hugo Wull leading he cheers.

"Come my lords, we have a war to win." he said picking up Lady Forlorn, another sword for him to give back to its house, though this man he was at least happy was dead and unlike the other, he'd stay so.

They moved through the field and the battle was clearly already won, Ned finding the loss of life not as great as he'd imagined.

"I thought there'd be more." he said and Maege laughed.

"Fucking Southern Knights, you'd swear they'd seen a dragon or something." she said and around him, the laughs grew louder.

When he reached the other side he found more Vale men dead though a lot it seemed had surrendered and he looked to see Jon Arryn was one of them. His former foster father looked tired and broken as Jory held him with her mace ready just in case. Moving closer to the lord he felt his anger rise and then she was beside him calming him down, his fingers resting in her fur as he looked at Jon Arryn and the other Lords of the Vale. Lyonel Corbray staring at the sword in his hand.

"I'll accept your surrender now." he said to cheers from the Northmen behind him.

"Fuck you Ned." Jon Arryn said and moving faster than he thought possible the lord was on his feet, the silver shine from the knife in his hand showing his intent.

But while Jon Arryn may have put all his speed in the move, he wasn't a wolf. Lya was a blur, and the scream from the man as he lost his hand was as loud as the growl Lya gave when he fell to the ground.

"See that's bandaged, that is the king's to deal with." he spat as he looked to the bloodied stump that had been his foster father's arm.

"I'm sorry Lord Stark, he surrendered, he begged mercy." Jory said apologetically.

"As high as fucking honor indeed." he said patting her on the back to let her know she shared no blame "Make sure he lives, I want to see my nephew take his head, see him die the old way."

"Aye, come, we've won a victory here today, it's time to get really fucking drunk." The Greatjon said.

"Who's willing to wager against Goatsbane?" he heard Smalljon say and he like the others laughed as they walked away.

Ned looking up to see the dragon flying over them and heading back to their camp, smiling and hoping he'd see his nephew soon.

**Cregan.**

They had ridden hard from Riverrun and though he had been silent and seemed relatively well, he could tell that Gerion was anything but. Seeing how he'd acted in the solar had shaken him, Cregan had never seen Gerion like that before. Not even in Highgarden over Joy had he seemed to lose it so much. Now as they camped, he found he could wait no longer, so once everyone else had gone to their tents, he went to Gerion's.

He found him sitting silently, a glass of wine in his hand. Gerion seemed to be staring at something in the distance, as if he was there but not there, and when Cregan coughed he didn't even seem to notice. Cregan calling for Dusk whose appearance at least broke whatever spell the older man had been under. The smile though which appeared on Gerion's face was as sad a one as he'd ever seen, Cregan seeing him look from the wolf to him.

"Sit down." Gerion said and he did as he was bid "I'll tell you a tale but it remains between us, you and me, Cregan, not your mother and never Joy, not even Jae you hear me?".

"I hear you, I swear I'll never speak a word of it." he said and watched as Gerion drained the wine glass.

"My brother was an evil man, oh he did some good things but at his heart, he was an evil man, I've no doubt of that now. Do you know the thing about evil men thought, the damnable truth about each and every one of them?" Gerion asked.

"No.".

"The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing, think about that if you will. Every evil man you've ever heard of, Aerys, Robert, Jon Arryn, Tywin fucking Lannister all only thrived because good men stood by." Gerion spat.

"And you did nothing?" he asked.

"Ha." Gerion replied the laugh though was without humor "If only I could say that in my defense, no worse than that, my failing is I wasn't a good man, but aye I did nothing." Gerion said.

"What happened my lord?"

"I was a Lannister through and through, cocky, entitled, arrogant and gods did I love being so. I met a girl, a beautiful, sweet, caring girl, A girl who fell in love with me, and I, her, I suppose, though you'd never have guessed it from what I did. She became pregnant and then Joy was born. I figured gold and brief attention was enough, nothing too time-consuming, I had a life to live after all." Gerion said and looked off into the distance once more, for some time saying nothing.

"My lord?"

"My brother didn't like that I'd brought a bastard into this world, but that was forgivable. What he really hated was that I'd done so with Briony. She was a commoner you see, not noble and not worthy in my brother's eyes. So he made her an offer, one she had no choice but to accept and he made me one too, which I was glad of. Briony had to leave the West never to return and Joy would be raised at the Rock and given a better life."

"You accepted?" he asked.

"Aye, I could go on being a Lannister you see, caring about nothing or no one."

"Where did she go, my lord?"

"Back to her people, her village. She was from a small village in the Riverlands, Tully's lands. She went and I never gave her a second thought, at the time anyway. Not until I heard what happened to her that was."

"My lord?"

"Some bandits threatened the village, raided, raped, people couldn't go out in the streets for fear of worry they'd be next. Not Briony though, she held no fear, not for herself anyway." Gerion said looking to the ground "She went to the Tullys, spoke to the liege lord himself and begged for their assistance, asked them to do their duty, fucking fishes." Gerion said his expression angry and yet brief as he sighed and looked to him.

"They didn't?" he asked.

"Hoster sent Edmure, who rather than ride to the village and help his people, help her, spent his time in taverns and brothels. When the bandits came back, they came looking for her, they found her, they….they…" Gerion shook his head.

Cregan watched him and sat silently, he didn't have the words or know anything he could do to comfort the man, he wasn't sure anyone could.

"Eventually Hoster sent the right people and the bandits were rooted out, they covered it up, and was it not for me looking for her, well…." Gerion sighed.

"That's why you hate the Tully's?" Cregan asked.

"One day I'll have to sit down with Joy and tell her what happened to her mother, tell her what I did and accept she'll never look at me the same after that. On that day I'll finally pay for my part in it, before then I'll see the fucking Tullys play theirs." Gerion said.

Cregan got up and walked over and placed his hand on Gerion's shoulder, he still didn't have the words but he at least knew something to say.

"Tomorrow we'll go fishing my lord." he said and Gerion chuckled though not fully.

"Aye, go get some rest." Gerion said and he did as he was bid.

**Edmure.**

A dragon, an actual dragon, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his mind not allowing him to believe it. Looking at the flames he knew they were done for, though briefly, he thought that maybe they couldn't control it when the flames didn't hit any of the soldiers. Though Lord Jon seemed to think that was part of the plan. When he told him to gather his forces and ride, Edmure needed no second order, he rode and rode hard.

Where he was riding to he had no idea, a dragon not something he could outrun and certainly not something they could beat. Still, he and his lords rode and soon were away from the battle, though it seemed they'd ridden into a different one. Looking ahead he saw the sigils and felt his anger rise. His lords, these were his lords, his bannermen, and instead of riding by his side, they were riding towards him.

"We need to surrender my lord." Marq said.

"Aye, a dragon behind us and lions ahead, the war is done." Karl added.

"I'll not surrender, I'll go down fighting." he launched a charge and it was only halfway there that he realized not all of the others had followed him.

It was too late to do anything else, so they rode into the much larger army, his sword thrashing out in every direction. He wasn't even sure he hit anything, he just kept riding until his horse went out from under him. Edmure rolled across the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him and when he managed to stagger to his feet he could see it was done.

He couldn't see any of his men near him and only that he couldn't an enemy close by either gave him comfort. Crawling along the ground he found a small rock and lay down behind it, looking back to see the fighting coming to an end, and then he felt the shadow as the dragon flew over him once more. Closing his eyes he opened them to find he'd not been covered in flames as he had expected.

Edmure stumbled to his feet and ran, the small stream leading him to the Ruby Ford and he couldn't see anyone chasing after him. He heard it then, the thumping on the ground and he ran as fast as he could away from it. Whoever was riding the horse wouldn't catch him, he'd not let them catch him, though as he stumbled and fell down the hill he found it wasn't a horse that was chasing him at all.

"Get away from me, get away from me." he shouted his voice near breaking such was his fear as stood up in the water he'd rolled into.

The wolf didn't listen and just walked after him, Edmure trying to run through the water but slipping over wet stones and falling under the water again and again. He heard the thumping once again and this time he was certain it was actually horses, as he looked to see the wolf just prowling the banks of the riverbank as if it was stalking some prey.

"Look, a fish in water." Gerion Lannister, said laughing as he jumped from his horse, Edmure looking to see some men and a young boy who looked familiar to him with the Lannister lord, though he was sure he'd not met the lad.

"I yield, I surrender." he said throwing his sword into the water.

"Did anyone hear anything?" he heard Gerion say.

"No my lord." the men said from behind him.

"I've yielded, I surrender." he said his voice panicking.

"No one here fucking cares, Tully." Gerion said walking into the water, the punch he threw at him knocking out a tooth and taking him to his knees "No one is listening."

He felt the next punch take the rest of the wind from him and as he tried to deeply breathe in some much-needed air, he felt his lungs fill with water. Looking up he saw Gerion Lannister hold him down, the man looked faded and blurry to him and it took him a moment to realize that was because he'd been looking at him from under the water itself. He was pulled back up and he began to cough and splutter.

"You tried to kill a boy, a boy who's worth a thousand of you fucking fishes, a boy who I love like mine own son."

Edmure felt himself pushed back down into the water and felt his breath go from his again before he was once again pulled back up coughing and spluttering.

"A boy who made me realize just how precious my daughter was. A boy who loved her like she was his own flesh and blood and you tried to take him from her."

The water filled his nose and mouth and once again he couldn't breathe, the world starting to spin.

"Just like you took her mother from her. Fuck you, Tully, fuck you and your entire fucking house. Family, Duty, Honor, that boy knows more of all of them than you ever did. For my daughter, for Jae and for Briony, damn you to the seven hells.".

The world started to go black as he felt his heart begin to slow, his life fading as he thought about what had brought him here. Jon Snow, Jaehaerys Targaryen, he'd tangled with a dragon and lost and now he was paying for his crimes. Briony though, who was Briony he thought as the last glimmer of light faded and he left the world behind.

**The God's Eye**

**Richard Lonmouth.**

He arrived to find that the Golden Company had been defeated and Robert was dead. Were they the only things that had happened then he'd have been overjoyed. Instead, though he found that Jae was in the middle of using the Glass Candles and the defeat of the army they'd face only told some of the story. So he quickly made his way to the king's tent to find Ser Walder and Brienne outside and inside Jaime, Arthur, Barristan, and Loras all looking as Jae concentrated on the candles in front of him.

It seemed to take an age for anything to come up on the candles and when it did, he was sure he wasn't the only one in the tent who gasped at what they saw. Doran Martell sitting face to face with Ser Gerold Dayne, telling him to kill Margaery and offering up his daughter as the prize. That he then confirmed he'd not actually let the man live to see his wedding night through was the only part that he'd have believed had he not seen it himself.

Richard like the others in the room stared at Jae, each of them worried he'd let his anger loose and yet the king sat watching it all with a look he couldn't place in his eye. When Jae blinked the image was gone and then they began to appear rapidly, almost like a set of them, stopping then starting over and over. Conversations Doran was having with people yet nothing was being added to what they already knew. He could see the king get frustrated as the images changed once more, this one much different than any and even further back in time.

"_My brother is the true snake you should fear Rhaegar. Oberyn blows hot and cold, his anger is furious but true, and while he's a viper, a viper is easy to predict. He'll rant and rave and once he's been spoken to and claimed, he'll listen to reason. Doran, he'll smile and sit in his way and tell you to your face he bears you no ill will." Elia said._

"_But it'll be a lie?" Rhaegar asked._

"_He cares not for love, or for blood, Doran cares for ambition and to fuel his ambition he's willing to see anyone pay a price, anyone but himself." Elia said bitterly._

The images changed once more, Elia younger and healthier, laying in the arms of a young Dornish man, the two of them kissing and the princess looking far happier than he'd ever seen her.

"_We should run away together." Elia said to the young man._

"_Your brothers would kill me were I to run with you." the man replied._

"_You would not die for me?" Elia asked with a smile._

"_If you would but ask it of me, my love." _

"_I'd never do it, I'd not see you harmed Garrison, never, I wish things could be different." Elia said sadly._

"_One day, perhaps." Garrison replied._

Again the images changed and this time it was Doran talking to the young man, though now he was a little older.

"_You still love my sister?" Doran asked._

"_I've always loved her and always will my prince, though I know it can never be." Garrison said._

"_As long as you are aware of that, I have no quarrel with you Ser Garrison." Doran said and offered the man a drink which he took._

Richard and the others watched on as the man choked and spluttered, Jae's lips curled into a snarl as they saw the young man die.

Then just like that, the candle went out, Jae leaning back against the chair as if he was exhausted. Soon though he was standing to his feet and it was clear it was anger alone which had given him the energy to do so. Jae pacing up and down yet saying nothing and Richard trying to make sense of all he'd seen. Doran was against them, so much so that he'd tried to kill Margaery, though why Jae had seen fit to look at Elia's past was something he wasn't clear on.

He tried to think, to let his mind play out the events, and suddenly the whispers his lips had brought him began praying on his mind. Quentyn had gone to the Stormlands and the other half of the Dornish army hadn't marched. Why? What was Doran's plan? When was it to take place and how could they stop it? These were the thoughts that filled his mind as he saw Jae push past all the other's and head toward him at the front of the tent.

"My king."

"Out of my way." Jae said angrily, his voice tight as he seemed to be trying to hold himself back.

"My king."

"Out of my way." Jae said and though he wanted to, he knew he could not, they needed to speak and so he held up his hand to ask Jae to stay, he saw it then, the rage beneath the surface, and yet he did his best to stand his ground.

"Please my king, a moment."

"Out of my fucking way." Jae said and as he moved against him, Richard moved away only for Jae to fall to the ground.

They sat around the bed and waited for him to wake, Walder having come in and been the one to tell them he needed to rest. He spoke to Jaime and to the others finding out the young man they'd seen had been Ser Garrison Fowler, Lord Franklyn's younger brother, Arthur telling him the man had died before Harrenhal and the princess had taken it badly. When he heard about the mummery that Illyrio had tried to do he'd been stunned. Jae had told him about the mummer's dragon but they'd both assumed he was in Essos, the fat cheesemonger's game far more advanced than they'd thought.

It was when he began speaking to them of his whispers that Jae woke up, the rage still there in his eyes but he seemed more restrained. After giving him some water and watching as he got to his feet, Richard readied for some recriminations. While he'd not actually stopped him from leaving he'd almost done so, that there were only trusted men in the tent perhaps a saving grace.

"Forgive me, my king, I needed to speak to you most urgently." he said.

"You, I can forgive Ser Richard, others I cannot." Jae said and he didn't need to say anything more "Tell me what you're so worried about?"

He told him it all, even though they still hadn't seen the full extent of Doran's plans. Listening as Jae then told him what he knew of Oberyn and Quentyn. Richard looked on as Jae walked to the table and looked at the map, the king seeming to nod to himself as he saw what Richard and the others did not.

"Lord Jaime, take the army and march to King's Landing, Ser Richard, travel with him and reach out to find out how my uncles have fared against the Vale. Do you have your candle with you?" Jae asked.

"I do, can you use it still, I thought there was a cool down, your grace?"

"Only on the black candles that are used, mine own will be out of action for some time, yours and Margaery's will not." Jae said.

"Your grace, what are your plans?" Ser Barristan asked.

"Firstly I'm going to speak to my sister, then I intend to spear a snake, Ser Barristan." Jae said as he walked from the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next. Dorne, Highgarden, King’s Landing. We meet a faceless man, and Jae and Rhaenix fly.


	119. A Dragon Rages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into Dorne, Highgarden, King's Landing, meet a faceless man and Jae and Rhaenix fly.

**The God's Eye 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He looked into the glass candles and saw nothing for some time before the images began to appear. Around him, his Kingsguard and Jaime watched on and while they saw it, he could feel it. The hatred, the disgust, Doran Martell thought him a disgrace, a dishonor to his house and his sister. Jae could fell his glee as he made his deal with the Darkstar, his eagerness as he so casually spoke about the potential death of his wife.

To Doran, Margaery was nothing, less than nothing. He felt no emotion from the man as he asked the Darkstar to kill her. That he then felt nothing about going back on his agreement with Ser Gerold wasn't a surprise, the prince was a snake, a true one. He needed to see more, to find out what else the man was planning. He would put an end to each and every one of his plots and schemes and then to the man himself. Jae could feel his anger rise, his temper on the verge of making him explode.

The images changed over and over again, showing him meaningless conversations as he realized he had lost focus. He'd let his anger cloud his mind and for this, he needed to be calm. When he saw her, he almost cried, this woman who had called him her son and been taken from him like so much of his family. Elia and his father liked each other, but there was no love there, he could feel that clearly now. When he'd seen her before he'd not understood, not felt it himself fully. Now though he knew what love felt like, how his father's heart beat that much faster when his mother was around, just as his own did when he was with Margaery.

"_My brother is the true snake you should fear Rhaegar."_

As he heard Elia speak of Doran it was with concern for his father in her voice, concern but not worry, not panic. That was the difference, he knew that now. When you loved someone, thought them in danger, or feared you may lose them, you panicked. Your worries intensified and your smallest fears became so much larger when the person you loved was involved. Elia warned his father about Doran but that fear and panic wasn't there in her voice.

He watched as the images changed again, Elia was now laying on a bed with a young man, a smile on her face as he stroked her hair and she, his chest. Both of them were fully clothed and it was innocent enough, but he felt it then, the love, the increased beatings of both their hearts. They were so young and for Jae, it reminded him so much of himself and Margaery that he feared he may lose the image. Trying to put Margaery out of his mind he concentrated as hard as he could to keep the other image in front of him.

"_You would not die for me?__"__ Elia asked with a smile._

Jae smiled as he listened to them, watched them, felt them. He knew now who this man was as he heard them speak, a man he'd read about but knew nothing of. This was the love she'd lost, the future she had wished for, and that had been denied to her. Even after that loss, she would not deny his father the same chance for happiness. Oberyn had said Elia was too good for this world and even had he not agreed at the time, seeing her now, feeling what she felt, it was clear that she had been.

The images changed once more, the same man sitting this time with Doran, and Jae felt it once more. Contempt, disgust, hatred, Doran felt for this man how he felt for Jae, he was an obstacle, something to be removed from the board and nothing more. Had this been a Greendream then Jae would have shouted at the man not to drink the offered wine. Alas it was not and shouting in a tent full of people at a candle would not only be pointless, but it may raise questions that his actions may have raised enough today.

Instead, he watched on as the man drank, and as the light went from his eyes. Jae's features were less controlled than they had been he knew as he could feel the snarl on his face. When the images stopped he fell back exhausted, though that was mainly from the sheer effort of holding in how he felt so he could see. The moment he felt able he jumped to his feet and went to leave. He'd burn Dorne to the ground to get to him, set the Water Gardens ablaze just to see Doran burn.

Jaime, Arthur, Barristan, and even Loras spoke, they tried to get him to steady himself, and yet they could not, Jae pushing past them, and only when Richard wouldn't let him pass did he pause. What was said he couldn't remember only that he fell and woke up with them all around him. Jae looking up at an apologetic Richard who at least seemed to have something to add to what he'd seen, and hadn't tried to stop him simply because of what he may do.

Listening on he began to see it more clearly, the army not having traveled, Quentyn trying to get the Dornish to meet up with the mummer dragon and the Golden Company. Good luck with that he thought with a smirk as he looked down on the map. The Reach was wide open, the Marcher Lord had ridden to battle and Tarly was here with him. An army would have free passage to, to, Highgarden, he thought as his fingers traced the map. Jae turned to walk from the tent, his rage simmering and his focus clear.

"Firstly I'm going to speak to my sister, then I intend to spear a snake, Ser Barristan." he said after giving his orders to Jaime and the others.

He walked to his sister, Arthur, and Loras walking behind him and when he found her she was resting. Though her eyes were wide open and it was physical rest and not sleep his sister needed. Leaning against her head he closed his eyes and opened their link, their conversation was for them and them alone.

"_He's betrayed us worse than we think, Rhae. He tried to have Margaery killed, I believe he's going to try to do so again, but his betrayal runs deeper than that." _

"_I saw little brother, I felt as you felt. My mother, she was happy Jae, I've seen her that way before, with Egg, with me, sometimes with father, she was happy too but not like that."_

"_I want to burn him, Rhae, I want to fly and burn him, why? Why would that make me a monster? Is it not right I feel this way?"_

"_I want him dead Jae, he is my kin but ask it of me and I'll burn him for you."_

"I'd never do it, " he said aloud, repeating Elia's words and feeling Rhaenix's approval as she moved against him.

He stayed with her for some time and then walked back to his tent, a plan now forming in his head. When he arrived back he found Richard had brought his glass candle and so he sat down, not really sure where to begin as he cut his hand and let the blood flow over the candle. He needed to speak to Margaery, to Garlan, to ready them for what may come, but more than that he needed to know where and when the Dornish army would march.

His mind was flittering between the two as he looked at the candle, whether that was the reason for what he saw, he couldn't be sure. But it wasn't Margaery he saw, nor was it the Dornish army that Doran intended to use to place her in danger. Instead, it was Doran himself, he was speaking to Quentyn and then to his large Norvosi guard, Areo Hotah the man was called, a man utterly loyal to Doran, Oberyn had told him once.

Next, he saw Doran sitting in a room, the malevolence that he felt coming from the man was palpable, the phrase he heard was like a dagger to his heart. A snake at his back and a knife to the throat of the woman he wished to name his queen. He felt the change as he gripped the table, the images in front of him flashing, and then he saw it. She was being held on a balcony, a man gripping her by the hair, a knife in his hand and as he looked on the knife moved across Margaery's throat.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo." he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He didn't see Jaime, or Arthur, Barristan, or Richard, none of them, nor did he feel Loras when he gripped his hands or Brienne as she tried to help him. Even Walder was not able to pull his grip from the table as he held on and then he saw nothing but a thousand doors opening at once as his eyes went white. A thousand eyes and one as a dragon roared from outside the tent and across Westeros animals as one made their own angered noises.

**Dorne 298 AC.**

**Arianne.**

Quentyn leaving had caught her by surprise, she'd not thought her father to be stupid enough to send her brother to carry out any true part of his plan. Her eyes had been on others, Ser Gascoyne, Ser Manfrey, Maester Myles and Ricasso, Alyse Ladybright, and Areo. Arianne had felt that her father would use smarter, cleverer people than her brother.

The simple truth was whatever role her father had asked Quentyn to play would be beyond him. He'd have been better off sending Trystane, her younger brother was a boy still and yet he outshone Quentyn both in wit and charm. Arianne believing in a year or so he'd outshine him with a spear also. So she had missed it and cursed herself for doing so. The letter from Ellaria scolding her for not listening to her not making her feel much better either.

Finding out later he was going to the Stormlands at least made her feel a little more at ease. Her brother could rarely match wits with anyone, against Oberyn it was as a big a mismatch as if he'd faced him in the yard. Speaking to Daemon it soon became clear what her father's plan was and she laughed at the stupidity of it, only for Daemon to gave her reason to pause.

"Yronwood, princess." Daemon said as they sat drinking some wine.

"What of the Bloodroyal?" she said dismissively.

"Remember what you said of him?"

"That he's Criston Cole Reborn, He whispers in my brother's ear that he should rule after my father, that it is not right for men to kneel to women ... that Arianne especially is unfit to rule, being the willful wanton that she is." she said the words rolling off her tongue easily as she had said them more than once.

"Perhaps this is his chance to see it done?" Daemon said and she laughed only to see the serious look on his face.

"You really think my father would replace me?"

"I think your father wishes you to be a queen, not a princess. What moves would make it so?"

She knew he had wished her and Jaehaerys to be together. That her heart was Tyrion's and Jae's, Margaery's, would have been an obstacle to that. Yet he had accepted Tyrion's offer and she had assumed that to be the end of it. Was it not? Did he still see her as a queen and not princess of Dorne? She sipped on her wine and let her mind wander. Using the Darkstar to kill Margaery would suggest he did, but that had been before he'd agreed to the match with Tyrion, hadn't it?

Had she messed up and mistaken the timing in her head? she began to think about things even more. No, Ser Gerold had met with her father before he'd agreed to the match before he had known the truth of Tyrion. Arianne breathed a sigh of relief, here worrying about a plot against her love had briefly clouded her mind and left everything else unclear. Still, though her mind wandered as she tried to see the moves her father was making.

Quentyn, Yronwood, maybe others, could they wrest control of the army from Oberyn? If so why? To what end? Dorne couldn't dare take on the might of the dragons nor the army that Jae had at his back. Her father would never treat with the Falcon and the Stag, would he? She briefly shuddered as she thought of Robert's Rage, the horror of it something that disgusted her as much as the man himself did.

Soon tough an even more horrible thought occurred to her, one which forced her to drain her glass and quickly refill it. Robert was unwed, his heirs were not his heirs any longer. Would her father see her wed to the man who'd laughed over her cousin's bodies, her aunts? Would Dorne allow him to?.

"Princess?" Daemon asked worriedly when he saw her expression.

"If my father wed me to Robert, how would Dorne react?" she asked and saw Daemon laugh "Please Daemon, I need to know?"

"Your father would be dragged through the streets, Oberyn would probably do it himself. Dorne would never accept it princess." Daemon said and Arianne nodded.

He was right, they would not, Oberyn would not, unless, unless. No, Oberyn would see betrayal like this coming, wouldn't he?

"Oberyn, does he trust Anders Yronwood?"

"Of course not, they are perhaps on friendlier terms but he'd never trust the man." Daemon said.

She began to drum her fingers on the table, Daemon was right, even if they managed to take her uncle out of the equation, something she had no doubt they'd fail at, it still didn't lead them anywhere near putting her on a throne. Her father would be better waiting until she and Tyrion were married, at least then they'd have a claim. If he wished his blood on the throne all he'd have to do was wait. Perhaps one day Arianne and Tyrion's child may well be wed to the king of the seven kingdoms she thought, a small smile on her face as she did so before she shook her head trying to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"How ready are we to take my father?" she asked.

"We're ready, give the word, Princess and it shall be done." Daemon said and she nodded, now wasn't the time, she needed to know more.

The next few nights were restless, her dreams were disturbed as her mind tried to fathom her father's plans. Robert was out, he simply wouldn't win, Dornish spears added to his own forces would be burned under a dragon's flames and Dorne itself would burn if her father tried to go against Jae. The dragons, dragons were key, how to stop them would be her father's first objective, Cyvasse it was a game of Cyvasse she realized as she sat up in her bed.

She looked down to the empty space beside her, her lion's place or was he a dragon now she thought with a warm smile as she brushed her fingers over the sheet. Standing up she walked to the window, the cool air feeling refreshing against her nude body. It allowed her to shake the last vestiges of sleep from her mind and after arranging for a warm bath, she readied for the day. Cyvasse, she needed the board and she needed a player to play against.

"You have other pieces besides the dragon princess, try moving them some time" Daemon said mockingly as he beat her once again.

"How do you negate my dragon so easily?" she asked.

"A dragon is strong and most new to the game think that grants them victory, so they ignore the other pieces. But these." he picked up the rabble "and these." he picked up the spearmen "These can win as long as the King is not who you focus on killing at first."

She looked down at the table as Daemon set it up once more, the game she played now was a much different one, the dragon fell quickly, the trebuchet and the catapult falling soon after, and when she was on the verge of winning she saw it.

"We need to take my father, now. Send a raven to Hellholt and make sure Ellaria and the children are safe, we need to make our move now before we have none left open to us." she said as Daemon looked to her "Now Daemon." she shouted.

The knight ran from the room and Arianne looked down at the board, a king boxed in couldn't give orders, dragons, or no. Spears at his back would pierce him but the knife to his heart would be more literal. Her father didn't wish to kill Jae, he wished to have him do it himself.

**Kings landing 298 AC.**

**Renly.**

When news came from the Stormlands he'd been stunned, he held no love for Stannis, he was his brother by blood and not choice. It hadn't always been that way, he knew he'd loved him once but when Robert put him in charge of Storm's End his brother had never forgiven him. Even though it was Robert who chose to slight him, Renly had been the one to face his scorn.

But knowing he'd been beaten, was captured, and perhaps even dead, Renly had found himself upset and more than just at the loss of their men. While Robert marched with the Golden Company, Jon Arryn with the Knights of the Vale, Renly felt it was not enough. The numbers didn't add up and Robert was not the man he had once been nor was Jon Arryn truth be told.

The Lord Hand had left him with a problem and one he'd moved too late to fix, word coming to him of Lysa Tully and her son's imprisonment days after he took his place. The lady herself hadn't taken to the black cells well, her death though was not something he felt any remorse for, why she'd bitten through her tongue he dared not guess. It was the boy who troubled him, Gormon tried his best but he'd been in the cells too long and in the end, they'd had no choice. The milk of the poppy ending his suffering and only reinforcing Renly's own.

"My love, you seem troubled?" Michael asked.

"Just thinking on Robert." he said softly as he walked back to the bed.

"I'm sure his grace will be victorious."

"Not my brother, Lysa Tully's boy." he said shaking his head and readying to dress.

"It was not your fault Renly, you tried to save him, his death is not on your hands." Michael said and Renly nodded, welcoming the kiss he got and wishing he had time for more.

"We need to check our stores, just in case." he said pushing Michael away.

"You're no fun." Michael pouted and Renly kissed him hard before whispering that they'd have fun later.

He had confiscated the food in the city, Tyrell's stores being the first place he'd sent the gold cloaks too. That it would lead to problems was something he couldn't do anything about. They couldn't risk running out in a siege and their own stocks were far lower than he had hoped. In hindsight, he'd not have done it, the resulting fights and near-riots that had broken out forcing him to divert more and more men to Flea Bottom.

They'd lost a half dozen gold cloaks and had killed more than four times that amount of people while trying to keep order. Even now there were places in the city that he knew men wearing the colors of the crown feared to tread. The city had to hold though, the Red Keep had to hold, and it was his duty to hold it. It had become clear to him from early on that he wasn't cut out for this part of ruling, something which had opened his eyes and changed his mind more times than he could count.

"_You could be king, my love?"._

_"Robert is king."_

"_But he has no heirs."_

"_Stannis."_

He had dismissed it at the time as just pillow talk, but with Stannis falling, be he dead or captured, and Robert outnumbered on the battlefield, he could very soon be the last of his house. The thought of that causing a shiver to run down his spine as he walked through the Red Keep. Robert had left Ser Preston with him and the Kingsguard kept close to him at all times. But the man's presence brought him no feeling of safety or allayed any of his fears. Should Robert fall, yes he'd be king, but did he wish to be and what good was a crown if you've no head to put it on.

No, if Robert fell he'd surrender the city, he'd not taken up arms against the dragon and maybe he'd keep his lordship. After breaking his fast he spoke to Aron Santagar, the Red Keep's master of arms telling him they were in a strong position should the worst come to pass. The rest of the day he spent listening to petitions, doing his best with limited supplies, and fewer men to see to the needs of those he could. Renly knew he could risk alienating the wretches in Flea Bottom far easier than he could the Lords and Knights of the realm.

"I'm so glad that's over." Michael said to him and Renly couldn't agree more as they saw the final lord, he was just about to rise from the throne when the commotion at the door caught his eye.

"Magister?" he said seeing Illyrio and some of his men trying to come in, his guards stopping them until he bid them stand down.

"Lord Renly, we must speak in private." Illyrio said the man's worried features made him fear the worst, little knowing just how bad the worst would be.

He had him directed to the royal apartments, Illyrio and a young man wearing a silver mask, he, Michael, and Ser Preston all hurrying to get there. Which given Illyrio's girth was a sight to see. Still, the man kept pace and out of breath though he was when they got to sit, he didn't wait long to tell him the terrible truth. Robert was dead, their army beaten and soon the Lion and Dragon would be on their door, literally in the second case.

"A dragon?" he said shocked.

"A dragon, he burned the Golden Company to dust, we barely made it away from him." Illyrio said while the boy just looked at them both, his silver hair catching his eye though it was the thoughts of what to do next which filled his mind.

"We must offer terms, surrender, perhaps it's time for you to leave Magister? If what you say is true which I have no doubt it is, then perhaps you should be in Essos rather than here."

"Surrender, leave, we will not, we'll fight until the last man if need be?" the boy said angrily.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he asked.

"I am your king." the boy said standing up.

"Aegon, sit, Ser Preston if you will." Illyrio said and Renly looked on in horror as the Kingsguard smacked Michael hard in the back of the head knocking him to the ground before drawing his sword and placing it at Michael's neck.

"Ser Preston, Magister?" he asked his voice shocked and yet relieved when he saw Michael move.

"Think yourself lucky I still need a stag, Lord Renly, you will do as I tell you or I'll make you watch as your companion here suffers for your refusal, is that understood?" Illyrio asked and Renly nodded.

"Good, now bow to your king." the silver-haired boy said.

"King?"

"I am Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of my name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, kneel before me or I'll have Ser Preston remove one of your lover's eyes and make you eat it." the boy, Aegon said, Renly looking to Michael with terror in his eyes.

"Your Grace, I am at your command." Renly said as he took a knee.

"Good, Lord Hand, tell the stag what it is we wish of him." the boy said with a smile.

He listened on as Illyrio gave him orders, shut down the city, have the Gold Cloaks man the walls, ready the Red Keep for a siege, and send men to the docks to stop all ships from docking. Looking from Illyrio to Aegon to Michael, he knew he had no choice and so he did s they told him, and as he lay in the black cells that night he only hoped that his love was safe and unharmed. He prayed they'd need him for longer and that when it came the dragon would burn them all.

**Oldtown 298 AC.**

**Samwell.**

The Citadel had come back to some order after the deaths and disappearance of the magisters. Sam had watched as men had been made Archmaesters though they weren't quite ready, as links had been formed a little sooner and as moves had been made to make the place more secure. They had no true guards but had hired men to act as them, one of them a man Sam had become friendly with.

The man was older than most, slightly overweight and Sam had found him to be funny, even if he spoke oddly. He'd been wary about who he befriended after what had happened with the man that Jon Snow and Marwyn had sent to him. No, not Jon Snow, Jaehaerys Targaryen according to the ravens the Citadel had received. To say that had thrown the Citadel into a furious state of whispers and arguments would be an understatement.

Some Archmaesters saying it was clearly a lie, that there was no proof of such a thing and what evidence did the boy have. Others speaking of the things he'd been able to do and using that as proof enough that he was a dragon. Telling tales he'd listened to eagerly of about how the Targaryen blood was magical and how it explained it all. Whether that was true or not Sam knew Jon Snow had magic in his blood, he'd seen it first hand after all, isn't that what warging was.

As for the boy himself, at first, he'd feared Jon Snow, it had obviously been him behind the deaths and disappearances, and given what he could do, Sam knew he couldn't hide. But then the letter had arrived and while it hadn't cleared up everything it had given a reason for it, one he knew now to be ever more true.

"_A letter from a friend." young Sam, the young woman said._

"_I have no friends other than here?" he replied._

"_Yet a letter has arrived all the same."_

_He opened it and read through it quickly, the words not clear but yet he understood them all the same._

_Sam,_

_No doubt you have misgivings about a role you played. While I cannot remove them, allow me to try and alleviate them and any concern you may have about whether your role puts you at risk. Life is about choice, Sam, and some people make terrible choices. Choices that others have to pay for and which may cause them pain. The choices certain men made caused my family and me great pain, more than you can ever imagine. So my choice was clear and I live with it knowing it was the right one, one day you may find out the truth about why I made that choice, I hope if you do that you understand. Until that day, I wish you all the best Sam, study hard, and be what you wish to be, and do so free of any fear. For you have no need to fear me making the same choice with you._

He had read the letter and wasn't surprised it wasn't signed, some things were better left that way he felt. When he found out the truth about Jon he had begun to wonder if the family he spoke of was the Targaryens and not the Starks as he had imagined at first. Over time he had come to believe that to be the truth, little comments he'd hear whispered in the library at night further proof of that.

"_Just as well Theobald didn't live to see the dragon's return."_

"_Vaellyn used to rant about them when he was in his cups"._

"_As did Gallard."_

He began to wonder just what they had done to anger the dragon so, how little he knew of what truly went on here still a surprise to him after his almost four years of being here. Sam had gone from novice to acolyte, had forged a half dozen links already, and to some was considered a prodigy. While some treated him how he'd been treated for most of his life, people like Leo Tyrell, though that had perhaps been because they had known each other before he got here. Others like Pate, Armen, Mollendar, and Roone had become his friends.

A few nights later Sam made his way to the Quill and Tankard to meet up with his friends, no doubt he have to listen to Pate speak on Rosey though he knew the others would prefer to speak on dragons. For the novices and acolytes, the truth about Jon Snow had led to many discussions on whether or not he was the only hidden dragon, and would they soon see them over the skies once more, Sam smiling at the thought. He hurried down the wynds and alleys finally making it to the tavern, laughing when he saw them already drinking as he walked inside.

"Here he is now, Sam will tell the truth of things." Mollander said hushing the others.

"Aye, Sam will call you a liar to your face, Leo." Pate said while Roone and Armen laughed.

"I will?" he asked.

"Aye, tell him, Sam, you've met Jaehaerys Targaryen, tell him he's not silver-haired and purple-eyed like Leo claims he is." Pate said.

"Aye, I've met him, he's dark-haired and grey-eyed." he said taking his seat.

"When have you met him, fat boy?" Leo said.

"I met him here in Oldtown when he came for Lady Lynesse's wedding to Lord Mormont and then again during the tourney at Highgarden, I traveled back here with his cousin's the Starks." he said and watched as Leo gulped.

"Pay up." Pate said and Sam watched as Leo gave over some coins before he got up and walked from the table angrily.

"The drinks are on me lads." Pate said to loud laughs.

He spent the night japing and jesting with his friends, the drinks flowing and all of them singing along with the rest of the tavern as The Hidden Dragon and The Greedy Falcon and The Rutting Stag were played. Sam feeling unsteady on his feet when they rose and began to sing along with The Mockingbird who fooled a Falcon. While the others stayed for longer, Sam felt he had enough and made his way back to the Citadel, seeing his friend on duty as he arrived.

"A man looks unsteady on his feet." Barlos said

"I may have." Sam hiccupped "Had too much to drink." he said hiccupping once more.

"A man will help you inside." Barlos said and Sam leaned against him as they moved in through the halls and past the gates to their cells, Sam trying not to laugh at the idea of how much he'd wanted one here in this part of the living quarters.

Four years it had taken him to be given a cell beside the Maester's and Archmaesters, that he was a favorite of Ebrose perhaps being the real reason he'd been gifted one and not someone else. As Barlos helped him through he heard the man being questioned on what he was doing here, though given he was basically stopping Sam from falling over, it should have been clear he thought as he chuckled.

Before he knew it he was been laid down on his bed, Barlos moving his feet onto to mattress and Sam feeling grateful for the help as he wasn't sure he'd have been able to manage it himself.

"A man should rest." Barlos said.

"Thank you, my friend."

"Valar Morghulis."

"Vale Dohaeris." he said as he drifted off to sleep.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Olenna.**

War was a terribly dull thing, especially how Mace fought it she thought as she sighed at yet another feast. Garlan had set up patrols, drills, he had a cavalry force ready to ride out at the first call from Jae. Meanwhile, Mace held court, feasted, spoke of great victories, and the faith his future Goodson had placed in him. She swore if she heard the Battle of Ashford being spoken of once more she'd go as mad as Aerys had been.

Olenna had done her best to keep Margaery and Sansa busy, she and Alerie had spoken over and over to her granddaughter about plans for when she was queen. Sansa had helped the seamstress add designs to Margaery's wedding dress when needed, the thing was a work of art and Olenna had to wipe a tear from her eye every time she thought of it. The idea of Margaery wearing that dress and standing beside Jae as they married in the Sept of Baelor was one which she could barely believe was so close to being true.

Garlan had spoken to her of Jae's plans, while she understood the basic's of war, she was no expert and her grandson had reassured her of their soundness. Willas had spoken of the politics of the situation and this was a ground she was far more comfortable covering. Robert and Jon Arryn had backed themselves into a corner, so much so that her grandson couldn't see where anything other than a complete military victory would end up with them still in power.

Something that she briefly worried could happen when she heard about the Golden Company, though Jae had assured Margaery that it was no issue and she felt if anyone would feel the dragon's flames it would be Bittersteel's men. She made her excuses and headed to her room, Mace was about to launch into yet another story of beating Robert and she could feel the headache come on immediately.

"Grandmother, are you well?" her sweet rose asked her after she ran after her, the white wolf keeping pace precisely by her side.

"I am sweetling, just tired, I'll see you on the morrow." she said kissing her on the cheek and looking down at the silent wolf, words were not needed as the wolf understood her well enough.

That Jae had left Ghost with them was something that comforted her, she'd prefer a Kingsguard of course but the white wolf was perhaps more dangerous than even Ser Arthur. He never left her side either, the wolf always seeming to be awake when she was, Olenna not even sure if the fierce thing ever slept. As she lay down she hoped to soon hear some news, the not knowing was something that bothered her more than anything.

She was woken that night by howling and in her worried state didn't even bother to properly dress, the dressing gown she threw over her shift all she wore as she raced to the door.

"What's happened, Margaery, has something happened to my granddaughter?" she asked Left who shook his head.

"Erryk has gone to her room my lady, do you wish to go see her?" Left asked and she nodded.

When they got to Margaery's room, they found Sansa, Willas, Garlan, Mace, and Alerie all there too, Margaery though was unharmed and she breathed a huge relieved sigh before immediately worrying that something had happened to Jae.

"Is it Jae? Has something happened?" she asked.

"No, I think my brother is unhurt, it's something else, a warning, he wants us to be wary I think." Sansa said and Olenna looked to Margaery who seemed not to be upset.

"How do you know?" Mace asked and for once it was the right question her son had come up with.

"When Fang howled I warged into her, it was strange, I felt…I don't know. But I felt one thing more than anything." Sansa said.

"Danger to the pack." Margaery answered for her and Sansa nodded.

Mace blustered while Garlan did not, immediately walking from the hallway they were in and she smiled to see him take control, glad he was here and not fighting elsewhere. When Mace and Alerie left for their bed, she watched on as Sansa spoke to Margaery and then as Willas escorted the girl to her room. Olenna walking into her granddaughter's with her.

"You're not worried about Jae?" she asked, worried her granddaughter may be holding it in.

"No, look grandmother." she said walking over to Ghost "Ghost is Jae hurt?" she asked and Olenna almost fell to the ground when the wolf shook its head.

"How does, how….oh, I give up, I'm going back to bed." she said, tonight was not the night to figure out how her granddaughter could speak to wolves now.

"He's safe grandmother, trust me." Margaery said and hugged her, Olenna hugging her back before she walked from the room.

"Right, stay here with her." she said and her giant guard nodded as she and Left walked back to her room.

It took them two days to find out what it was that they were being warned about, a Dornish army was marching through the Reach, Garlan's scouts had said. That they'd passed Horn Hill making it clear where their destination was. Mace smiled like the fool he was, though truth be told he didn't have the full details, yet even had he, she felt the reaction would be the same.

"This is good news, Dorne is allied with our king." Mace said.

"Yet they march to us and not to the king." Willas said.

"Obviously his grace sent them to us." her son said and she sighed once more.

"Why would he father? No this is something else and when they get here we'll be ready for them, I'll have the men form up, the defenses manned." Garlan said rising.

"I'm the Lord here son, I'll see to the men." Mace said and Garlan put his hand into his pocket to take the letter out, Olenna shaking her head.

"Allow Garlan to see to the details Mace, you need to be rested and ready should a battle commence." she said and saw him nod, Garlan giving her a relieved look as he left the room.

"Why would Dorne attack us grandmother?" Willas said as they walked down the hall a little later.

"Doran wishes to see his daughter on the throne Willas, it's not us he seeks to attack, it's Margaery." she said.

"What but? King's Landing, that was Doran?" he asked and she nodded "I'll see her guards are trebled, she needs to keep indoors, her and Sansa." he said hurrying off.

Olenna felt furious with herself, she'd allowed her mind to be swayed. Logic dictated that Doran wouldn't do anything until Jae was crowned, that they had time to deal with him once the war was done. Now she felt they should have done so before it, either through Jae or she should have sent someone after the Dornish prince herself. She only hoped that she'd live not to regret it.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Garlan.**

His scouts told him that the Dornish army was just shy of 10,000 men. Half spears and half horse, his own force was a little less than 20,000 not including those his father had which would have brought it to 40,000. But unlike his own, his father's men weren't ready to fight, most weren't even here. While Garlan had assembled his men, his father had called the lords and he'd put them on standby. So rather than a true force of 40,000, he had a little over 25,000.

What he didn't know was the mettle of the Dornish army, he believed the men he had gathered would hold, but if the men against them were the best that Dorne had to offer, he couldn't be certain they would. Something which concerned him almost as much as the ground he'd be forced to do battle on. Were he to chose a field to face an enemy on, this would not be it. The ground was both too close to his home and not best suited for large charges and for heavy horses.

On foot, the Dornish spears would beat their infantry, if he couldn't use his cavalry as he wished then he could end up losing this battle. Given where they were he wasn't sure he would have time to rally if he did. As he looked out to see them in the distance, he readied for the parley. Sighing when he heard his father ride up and more when he looked to see the outfit he wore.

"We should go out and offer them terms." his father said and Garlan tried not to laugh as his helm snapped shut.

"I think it best if you stay here father." he said looking to Ser Jon Fossoway who nodded.

"I must be the one to negotiate with these lords, son." his father blustered as he pulled the helm off his head unable to keep the lid from shutting.

"Remember the young dragon, my lord." Lord Crane said and his father paled.

"Garlan?"

"I'll be well father, a knight isn't a lord." he said as he rode out to treat.

He, Lord Crane, Lord Caswell, and Ser Jon Fossoway made up his party, the lords with his father feeling the words spoken to him were enough to hold their own wishes to treat at bay for now. Looking at the sigils he could see Manwoody, Vaith, Allyrion, and Santagar, there were others back behind them but it was these four who came to meet them halfway.

"My lords, what brings Dorne to our doors?" he asked looking to the four men across from him.

Lord Dagos Manwoody, Lord Daeron Vaith, Ser Symon Santagar, and Ser Ryon Allryion, large enough houses but none he'd have been expected to launch an invasion onto their lands. There was silence for a few moments and finally Lord Dagos spoke.

"We're willing to offer you terms Ser Garlan, favorable ones." Lord Dagos said.

"Why would we accept, our men outnumber your own two to one and we can call on reinforcements, can you?" Ser Jon said to them with a chuckle.

"We could burn the Reach, Ser, before or after we beat your army here and many men will lose their lives, or you could give us what we wish and we'll march back to Dorne." Ser Ryon said.

"And what is it you wish?" he asked.

"We ask for the Ladies, Sansa, Olenna, Alerie, and Margaery to accompany us to Sunspear, they'll be treated fairly and their honor not besmirched on that you have my oath as a Dornishman." Lord Daeron said.

"It's true then what they say?" he said with a smirk.

"What?" Ser Symon asked.

"That the Dornish sun makes a man lose his mind. You ask me to give up my grandmother, my mother, my sister, and our ward. Do you serve a different king, my lords? Do you really believe I'd agree? I'll make you an offer in return, turn around and ride back and do so quickly. For now you've just raised my annoyance, you're close to raising my ire and I'm not even who you need to worry about." he said his smile now full.

"No?" a voice asked.

"No, you threaten the future Goodfamily of a king, his future bride, and his sister. Dorne barely survived a dragon the last time it attacked them, trust me my lords, good Sers, this time it won't." he said.

"Hah, a wolf in dragon's clothes is no true dragon and we in Dorne have faced and beaten a real one before." Lord Vaith said.

"You've been warmed, my lords. In the name of King Jaehaerys, I order you to desist and march back to Dorne."

"Dorne follows no king, only our prince." Ser Symon said.

"Very well, I'll see you soon without a flag of truce protecting, I wish you good fortune my lords, you'll need it." he said turning his horse and riding back fast.

Once he got there he spoke to his father, sending him back to tell his grandmother what was said.

"I need to be here son, to lead." his father said.

"No, they're coming for Margaery, father, you need to be there should I fall."

"Garlan.I...Son." his father said his concern for his safety clear in his eyes and Garlan despite not wishing him here on the field with him, couldn't help but respect him a little for that

"Go, ride." he said and his father nodded.

It was less than an hour later that he found himself riding out to face the Dornish cavalry, the lance in his hand was heavy, but it was not even close to the resolve in his heart.

"For King Jaehaerys and Queen Margaery." he shouted as his lance hit home.

**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Illyrio.**

Aegon was beginning to worry him, no that was a lie he'd been worrying him for some time. The boy had always been arrogant but that was to be expected, he was a king after all. Ever since the dragon had burned him though it had been much worse, his temper, his sense of entitlement, all of it threatening everything that Illyrio had worked for.

After seeing him kill Jon Connington he'd thanked his son for saving his life. The knife that had fallen from Jon's hand clear evidence of what the man had intended. He'd have never hurt Aegon, him though he'd perhaps have killed. Illyrio though was surprised when it became clear that Aegon hadn't even seen the knife. Instead, he'd killed the man for perceived disloyalty. While it was true that Jon was showing signs of it, it made Illyrio think more as they rode to the city. Signs weren't proof and to so easily kill a man who'd acted as a father, he shuddered as they saw the city in the distance. Once they were in the city itself he made his way to his building, the men in there were ones he needed to see before they set foot in the Red Keep.

Aegon whined, the boy actually whined until Illyrio told Haldon to give him some of his concoction to calm the boy down. What he put in it he had no idea but it relaxed Aegon and he needed him relaxed so he could do what needed to be done. He sat at his table and Sewer Rat led the man in, the unsullied's name was apt considering what it was that he'd had him do. Pouring the wine, Illyrio looked at the old grey-haired man in front of him. A man who to look at you'd think no more dangerous than an old grandfather and a man he knew was anything but.

"I'd not expected you back so soon Magister." the Tattered Prince said as he sipped his wine.

"Nor I, but needs must my old friend, the men they are ready?" he asked.

"They are, we'll man the walls and gates, see you protected, but we can't beat back an army. My ships are ready to ferry us away, if all seems lost then we leave."

"I know, trust me old friend, all is not lost yet."

The man nodded and they spoke some more, Illyrio hearing the men had done as he asked. Unarmed and unknown they'd acted as mummers, merchants, and store men they were not but they knew how to hide in plain sight. He'd bought the Windblown for very little gold, the price the Tattered Prince asked was far steeper but what cared he for Pentos when Westeros was to be theirs.

After the Tattered Prince left, Sewer Rat walked back in, the unsullied standing straight and to attention, and Illyrio once again admiring the man's discipline. He knew now that he'd made a mistake, it was these men he should have bought and not the Golden Company, Varys had been wrong on that one. Still, his oldest friend's information was what would give him victory, it would see the dragon brought low and allow Aegon to sit his rightful throne.

"You found it all?" he asked.

"This one found it all."

"It's as I told you?"

"It is." Sewer Rat said.

"Good, you brought me some?"

The man nodded and handed him the jar, Illyrio smiling as he looked at it. They made their way to the Red Keep later that day, Renly doing as he bid very quickly and now with the man in the Black Cells, he could do nothing but wait, so he allowed Aegon to indulge. Walking with Septa Lemore, Haldon, Duck, and his own guards, they entered the Throne Room, Illyrio feeling the excitement as Aegon stepped up to the throne and took his seat.

"Your Grace, King's Landing is yours." he said as he knelt.

"Excellent work my Lord Hand, how goes the rest of my realm?" Aegon asked.

"It will take a little longer to see it brought to its knees my king, but kneel before the true king they will, on that you have my word." he said seeing Aegon smile.

Serra, we're so close and our son will be the greatest king of all, I'll see you soon my love, once Aegon is settled I'll come to you, he thought at he looked to the Iron Throne and their boy sitting there.

**The God's Eye 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

_A thousand eyes and one, the images filled his head, Jae unable to stop them from bombarding him. He saw Lya as she took Jon Arryn's arm, Doran as he sat in his chair, Oberyn feasting with lords and looking at them with distrust. In a dark grey cell, he saw a woman seek comfort from the cold, her dark hair covering her face but her clothes letting him know she was a Kraken. Then he was in the air flying over an island and below him, he saw the grey wolf as it played with two young girls._

_Before he knew it he was running along the ground as an old man slept by the fire, his uncle's eyes were closed and as he raised himself on his back feet he turned his head up to get a better view. Aemon looked peaceful, content, his dreams giving him joy if the smile on his face was any indicator. He continued on his journey and was soon in a large hall, his other uncle laughing alone with men dressed in black._

_The forest was cool against his fur and he moved closer to the large camp, thousands of tents stretched as far as his eye could see and he swore he could see a giant. He was in Casterly Rock resting on a bed, the golden-haired girl asleep as he looked at her, he curled up beside her and felt content. He cawed loudly at other birds as he ate into the meat, the burned flesh soon filling his body, taking to the sky he looked down and saw the sheer amount of birds just like he that were feasting on the dead._

_Flying over the camp, he saw her, Rhaenix looking to the bird and letting it fly by. The glass was faded, dirty, and the windowsill barely big enough for him to stand on but he looked in to see the red-haired woman as she began to undress, the man behind her kissing her neck and he cawed loudly and angrily at them both. Then he was there and he saw her and felt the warmth of her touch, the place he was in familiar to him, his old friend welcoming him gladly._

_He looked at her through Ghost's eyes and saw her smile as she looked down on him, her words making the anger he felt recede just a little until the images came back and he was far away once more. The large man stood behind the chair, his axe ready to protect and yet all he saw was the axe and the man it protected and then the axe was in his hand and he looked down at it only to find himself sitting up in his bed.  
_

"How Long?" he said as he sat up, the clothes he wore not being the ones he'd put on.

"Three days, Jae." Jaime said worriedly.

"I warged, I didn't mean to." he said and Jaime nodded.

"What did you see?"

"Many things."

"No, before your warged, what did you see?" Jaime asked.

"I saw a knife, Margaery, I saw.." he closed his eyes and found Ghost, the wolf sleeping on the end of the bed and just seeing her chest rise and fall brought him back to himself.

"Jae?".

"I'm sorry I needed to know she was safe, I saw her die, Jaime, a man held her on the balcony at Highgarden and cut her throat, I have to go there." he said getting up the headache coming as soon as he did.

Jaime handed him the water and Jae drank it down, looking up to see the worried look was still on his face.

"I'm well, Jaime, I know it's scary, trust me I know, it is what it is, no one can help me with this. I saw her die and I lost control, it wasn't me going mad or being like my grandfather." he said.

"I never thought that, god's Jae, did you…" he felt Jaime grab him and hold him tight, the comforting feeling something he welcomed.

"I worry, that you all, that I…I know what he did, I worry people see me, what I did out there on the field, what I do, I worry…".

"No one thinks that and if someone did then they're a bloody fool, Look at me, Jae." Jaime said letting him go "I was worried about you, you, Jaehaerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, the boy I..the boy I love like he's my own son. I was worried that he was going through something that I couldn't help him with, that he was hurt and I couldn't comfort him. Not that he'd gone mad, or that he's his grandfather's heir. You're nothing like him Jae, nothing, you understand me?"

He nodded and Jaime hugged him again, holding him before letting him go once more.

"I want to kill him, Jaime, Doran, I want to tear him apart limb from limb, I want to feed him to the dragons, burn him, kill him with my bare hands, does that not make me a monster?"

"He tried to kill the woman you love, he's the fucking monster, not you, never you. Listen, Jae, carefully, just listen." Jaime said and he nodded. "This power of yours it frightens me, not for the reason you think it, but because of what it does to you, no, not that." he said looking into his eyes "It frightens me because it makes you doubt the goodness in yourself. If anyone else had this power I'd be fucking terrified, on my oath, I'd be shitting myself."

He found himself chuckling and was glad to see that Jaime chuckled with him.

"But you having it, I have no fear of it, or you, I know you Jae, your heart, your head" Jaime said poking him in the forehead and making him smirk "I trust your judgment Jae, you should too."

They sat there for a few moments, and then Jae reached for his clothes, Jaime turning his back while he dressed.

"Thank you." he said and found himself laughing when Jaime mussed his hair.

Soon he met with all his Kingsguard and Jaime, along with the other lords in the main tent, Jae looking as some of them looked warily at him.

"Forgive me, my lords, riding a dragon in battle is far more taxing than I had expected, I had thought it just the same as a normal ride, it seems to be anything but." he said to some laughs.

"Your grace, your orders?" Lord Tarly asked.

"My Lord Hand will take command of the army, Lord Tarly, you are to march to King's Landing with great haste, I intend to fly on ahead and meet you there, with any luck Lord Renly will surrender and this war will be over."

"Lord Stark?" Mathis Rowan asked.

"Has won us a great victory and Lord Arryn is his prisoner, We'll send riders to inform him to march to King's Landing also. My lords we should send ravens to let the realm know of our own victory." he said and dismissed them.

"Lord Velaryon has arrived your grace, he found no sign of the magister and the mummer." Ser Richard said as soon as the other lords had lest.

"Can you have your lips seek them out, I'd use the candles once more but…."

"Understandable your grace, I'll see to it." Ser Richard said.

"Doran, your grace?" Arthur asked.

"He dies, be it by my hand or another's, his betrayal runs too deep Ser Arthur. I believe he intends to take Margaery hostage to force me to kneel, but that won't be all, he wishes me dead." he said to gasps.

"How do you know this, your grace?" Barristan asked.

"What you saw in the Glass Candles, I feel Ser, emotions, feelings, not quite thoughts but enough to ascertain them. The magic required, the blood to look into the past is far more than just using them in other ways. I don't know if it's my blood precisely that's the key, if it's the fact I can warg, I can greensee, but for me, it's more. I felt my father and mother at Harrenhal, what they felt as if it was me feeling it." he said to disbelieving looks.

He took a moment to reach out and pick up the mug, swallowing the water before he continued.

"My Lord Hand, told me something, something I didn't realize just how much I needed to know. I am not my grandfather Sers, if any of you have even the slightest doubt I am, then I'll accept your cloak. I'd not ask you to serve me if you don't believe in me. I don't ask you not to question, not to raise objections, but I'll not accept doubt, I have enough of that myself."

He looked at each of them and was relieved to see none of them raise any, none look as if they did and then he held his breath when Barristan spoke.

"I'll not deny what you can do is beyond me your grace, any doubt I have is on not understanding that and not on what I think about you, however, if you feel that is too much doubt then I'll accept your decision." Barristan said.

"I do not, Ser, that's just as much as I have myself." he said with a smirk "We travel for Highgarden Sers, all of us, Ser Barristan, Ser Walder, you're about to find out what it's like to fly on a dragon." he said as he walked from the tent.

After bidding Jaime farewell and speaking to Rhaenix for a few moments, Jae smirked as Barristan nervously climbed up on Rhaenix's back, Arthur, Loras, and unsurprisingly to him Walder, seeming far more comfortable. Within a heartbeat they were in the sky, Jae closing his eyes and seeing that Ghost was still laying by Margaery's side.

**The Battle of the Reach 298 AC.**

**Garlan.**

The lance was discarded and his sword was in his hand, the blade cutting down through man after man before the horse was taken out from under him. Garlan saw the spear though before it hit home, jumping and rolling rather than falling hard to the ground. He did lose his sword however and was forced to throw his knife before the man could get to him.

As his would-be attacker fell down, Garlan made it to the sword and was soon faced with another man, this one wielding a spear as he moved toward him. Moving back he checked behind him to be sure he wasn't in danger of a back attack and once he knew he was clear, he began to concentrate on the man in front of him. The first strike was easily blocked and Garlan waited for the second to come, when it did he forced the spear to the ground and moved inside the man's guard. The elbow he brought down on the Dornishman's arm causing him to drop the spear to the ground and then spinning away he brought his sword around in an arc, the man's head coming almost clean off his shoulders.

Turning to look back he saw cavalry riding toward him and for a moment her felt relief thinking them his. Only to look closer and see they bore Dornish sigils and knowing then he was done for. He closed his eyes and pictured Leonette, nodding as he opened them and readied his sword. Death was inevitable, the only thing you could do was face it and smile, which is what he did.

The wave of heat hit him before he even saw the flames hit the horses, then looking closer he saw the flames had just blocked them off. When the dragon landed beside him and let out a roar he heard weapons be dropped, the cheers soon going up when it roared once more. Garlan made his way to the dragon and found some of his men doing likewise.

"Your Grace, I thank you for the help, I did have it in hand though." he said and heard a snort from his brother behind the king.

"Loras, Walder, make sure Ser Garlan accepts the Dornish surrender." the king said and as his brother and the giant man carrying an axe joined him, he watched the dragon take off and head towards Highgarden.

**Lord Daeron Vaith.**

The Reach cavalry burst through their ranks as if they weren't there. Daeron looking on in horror at the ease in which they did so. His own line held but it would do them no good, if the Reachmen managed to reform then they day was theirs. Ordering his own cavalry to form up he led from the front and they moved out to the field. It was as he was deciding where to charge that he saw him and he couldn't believe his luck.

"There, we ride there." he shouted and pointed to Garlan Tyrell.

"It's one man my lord." his captain shouted back.

"It's the fucking Gallant, let him feel Dornish steel."

The charge began slow and by the time they reached full speed he felt his excitement travel down to his nether regions, he was actually stiff. Blood, war, it had always excited him but he'd not felt the rush in many a year. As they rode he was feeling it fully and then he felt something completely different. It was like a summer's day in Dorne, the warmth of the Reach suddenly feeling as if it had been enveloped by an even warmer sun.

Though when he looked he soon realized that this wasn't a Sun, this was fire and fire burns. The wall of flame grew ever closer and he tried to pull up his horse, beside him some men were lucky to do so. He was not and as he felt the steel of his armor burn, he looked up to see a dragon fly over his head, it was the last thing he ever saw.

**Ser Jon Fossoway.**

He had broken bread with Dornishmen, crossed swords with them in tourneys. Jon had even shared drinks with the Red Viper himself. These were a different sort, a poorer sort and he wondered had the true Dornish army ridden with Oberyn and these were what was left? Or was this the real truth of Dorne and they actually just weren't that good. Soon he found out he was wrong as he came face to face with Ser Ryon's men.

The first charge broke through but the second floundered, he looked to see his men, Casewells, Cranes, and Tyrells break against a shield wall that didn't give ground. When his horse pulled up lame he was no more than twenty feet from the shield wall and he and those around him knew they were done for. Yet the fear was in the Dornishmen's eyes and he didn't know why.

"Ser Jon, Ser Jon, look" Lord Lorent said from beside him.

"Lord Lorent? He said reluctant to turn his head and then he saw the wall of flames and heard the roar.

He'd not seen it in the air so he could only imagine what it looked like as it flew by, but seeing it on the ground was like nothing he could have ever believed. Had he not been here himself and instead been told this tale later, he'd have sworn people lied when they spoke of its size. The only thing he could compare it to was one of those Pinnacle Ships the Lannister's used.

It dwarfed everything around it and when it roared the earth beneath his feet shook. As he turned back to look at the shield wall in front of him he tried his best not to laugh when the spears and shields hit the ground. He tried his best not to laugh as Ser Ryon walked towards him, the man's face anything but how it had been as Ser Jon rode to face him, the proud knight quickly taking a knee.

"Ser Jon, I yield.".

"I accept your yield, your surrender you can make to the king, I do hope his dragon's not hungry ser." he said and he couldn't help but laugh at seeing some of the faces which looked back at him.

**Sansa.**

How they had gotten in she had no idea, but around the keep there were fights going on, guards fighting other men wearing the same armor. She, Willas, and Fang, along with their own guards moved through the keep, Willas holding her hand as his cane rattled along the ground. Where there destination was she didn't know, nor where Margaery and the others were.

It was Fang who had alerted them, the wolf growing at the men who'd met them in the garden. Sansa looking from the wolf to the men and when Fang jumped at the one closest Sansa knew they were not on their side. They had lost all but two of their guard in the ensuing fights as they headed through the keep. Now as they saw the men in front of them she wondered if they had enough men with them to fight them off.

"We need to turn back." Willas said.

"Where?" she asked.

He didn't get to answer as the two guards they had with them soon fell leaving them faced with three men. As Fang attacked two of them one of the men came towards them, his sword out and a smile on his face. Sansa took out the small knife she carried and saw the look the man gave her was almost dismissive, the look he gave Willas even more so.

"You should limp away from here cripple, we only want the girl, I've no quarrel with you." the man said his accent heavy.

"I beg to differ, you want her you're going to have to kill me." Willas said and while Sansa admired the sentiment, she didn't want to see him hurt.

"Willas." she said softly.

The man moved and just before he got to them she heard rather than saw him fall to the floor, her eyes had been on the sword in his hand and not his face. She looked up to the long thin blade that Willas pulled from the man's throat and watched as he slid it back and twisted the top so it locked back into place in his cane. Sansa wanting more than anything to hug him right there and then but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Come, we need to move." Willas said reaching out for her hand once more and as she looked to see Fang finishing the last man ahead of them, she did as he bid.

The room he brought her too was empty, the doors heavy and she watched as he locked them behind them. Sansa giving in to her desire to hug him then and feeling grateful for him when he held her for a very long time.

**Olenna.**

Left and Right were like a unit of men more so than they were simply two. She watched on as they cut down men as if they were nothing. Left backing Right up and neither man giving any quarter. No man was trusted unless they knew him personally and even then they were sent on their way. How they'd infiltrated her guards she didn't know but other than the two men in front of her, she for now would trust no other men to protect her.

They fought on and on and finally came to her granddaughter's room, Olenna horrified to find it empty and ransacked though relieved to see there was no blood. Moving on she found more and more dead guards, some hers, some men that had pretended to theirs. Turning a corner they came across some of her guards fighting some others wearing the same armor, whether her men were winning or losing she'd not find out as Left and Right turned her around and brought her in a different direction.

"We need to find my son and Gooddaughter, Margaery must be with them." she said and Left shuffled her down the hall unceremoniously.

Normally no guard would dare lay hands on her, even accidentally, and the urge to let her thorns free was almost overwhelming. Left though was doing what was right and Olenna was more than grateful for that right now. They reached more fighting and she knew the room the fighting was outside of was one of their safest rooms. Directing Left and Right to help, she watched as they went about their business with ruthless efficiency.

The fight which had been even-handed was now anything but, her guards not just providing an edge but completely turning the tables and the men in front of them had no chance. When it was done, Left was back by her side, Right sending the other guards to both ends of the hall, having them take up position to let them know if more came there way.

"My lady, Lord Mace is inside." Left said to her as Right knocked on the door.

It took some time for it to be opened and inside she found Mace, Alerie, Leonette, and Janna but there was no sign of her granddaughter. Worried though she was there was nothing she could do now except try to comfort Alerie and Leonette who were clearly distressed. Left and Right came into the room with her, both guards standing at the door in case they were needed and before Olenna went to her Gooddaughter and Goodgrandaugther, she stopped and looked at them.

"Erryk, Arryk, thank you." she said and as she moved towards her family she heard the roar of the dragon outside and she began to smile "The king is here and he's brought his dragon." she said to the women glad for the relief it brought to their faces and to her own heart.

**Ser Symon Santagar.**

This was a fool's errand, though Mace Tyrell was a fool so perhaps he shouldn't have expected anything less. Given the numbers, the rest of the army faced it was perhaps the only way they'd win this day. Still, Symon felt the stupidity of their actions was apparent when they had their parley. This was supposed to be easy, a stroll to the Reach and when they got here they'd face Mace Tyrell and some token force, not an army.

Not a force that dwarfed their own and not a force led by someone as capable as Ser Garlan. He had bid them retreat, to take the offer and go back to Dorne, whatever Doran was thinking had been clearly wrong. They could not win here today and to be bogged down in battle only gave the dragon the chance to come back and come back he would with them threatening his betrothed and her family, another omission by Doran.

They had thought they were putting the Reach out of the equation, yes the king's sister was here but she was just cover, they were her for the Tyrell and the wolf they'd have left here once they got her. It would have been bad enough to pull on the dragon's tail without doing so to the wolves too. Unlike their own liege, the Starks had gone to war for the deaths of their family.

"We can't find her Ser." one of his men said and he sighed, the man they'd beaten and threatened had taken them to the rose's room only to find she wasn't there.

"Keep looking, we leave with her or we don't leave." he said as they moved through the halls.

By the time they did find her, he was down to four men and himself and when he saw what she was with he cursed the fact he had no crossbowmen with him. Not even an archer or a man who could fire a bow had he at his disposal and as he looked at the rose and the white wolf he felt it would not be easy to get by one to get to the other. Two of his men tried and proved him right and as he watched the white wolf tear out their throats easily he felt true fear.

Why didn't it make a damn sound? How could it move so fucking fast? Why were those red eyes staring at him in such a way?

"You can make this easy on yourself, just come with us and the rest of your family will be safe." he said and then he heard it and the sound was unlike anything he'd ever imagined.

"I believe you should listen to your own words Ser, my husband has just arrived and you've just seen what his wolf can do. Do you really wish to see what his dragon can?" the rose said looking to him, a confident smirk on her face.

He was almost paralyzed and had no clue what to do, the wolf snarled and his men beside him didn't seem keen to move forward to face it. That it hadn't moved from the rose's side since it had taken down two of his men so easily was perhaps the only reason he or his men were still alive. When he saw the rose's smile appear and how full and beaming it was he knew he was fucked and as he turned around he saw just how true that was.

The king wore armor the likes of which he had never seen before, the sword in his hand was a thing of beauty. It's thin blade, flamed pommel, and flawless red ruby on its hilt and the steel itself easily identifying it as Dark Sister. Were the king there alone then he'd have felt outmatched, tales of his prowess were ones he'd heard from Oberyn himself. The two men on either side of him though were as legendary as the sword the king wielded. The Bold and the Sword of the Morning stood ready at each shoulder, Ser Arthur's own milky white blade in his hand as he looked at them.

"Will you accept my surrender, your grace?" he asked hopefully.

"My queen will." the King said firmly.

"Your Grace, I surrender." he said dropping his sword to the ground and watching as Ser Arthur and the Bold walked and stood over them.

The king walked passed them and left them there on the ground not even looking at them. His helm was now in his hand as he wrapped his arms around his queen and Symon wondering if he'd lose his head, as Doran had surely lost his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jae spends some time with Margaery before moving to take care of his Dornish problem. Littelfinger's plots and dwells on past mistakes as he and Cat run, news sweeps the realm of the battles and Jae finds out where Illyrio and Aegon have gone.


	120. The Sun is on Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Margaery spend some time together, Littlefinger reflects on past failures and plots future successes, in Dorne Arianne makes a dangerous move and Jae leaves Highgarden with justice and vengeance in mind.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Ghost had woken her from a nap and was dragging at her hand, pulling her with him and she worried something had happened to Jae but the wolf made it clear that it had not. Instead, he wished for her to follow him, so she did as he bid and very soon it became clear why. How they had gotten into the keep she didn't know nor who she could trust. That her own guards moved with her and that Ghost seemed comfortable with them was the only reason she was.

They turned a corner and found themselves face to face with more of their men, her guards moving to them only for Ghost to snarl. She tried to call them back but it didn't work and she watched in horror as they were taken down by the others. The three men who'd done so then moved toward her, one of them smiling at her and filling her heart with dread, only for Ghost to move as swiftly as she'd ever seen him. She felt no concern or regret at the loss of the three men's lives, Ghost dispatching them as if they were nothing only giving her relief.

The wolf bid her follow and she knew better than not to, on and on they moved, through hallways, ducking into rooms, Margaery wondering how Ghost seemed to know where was safe and where wasn't. Finally, it seemed her luck ran out, they were trapped, and ahead of them stood five men. Where she got the strength from she didn't know, only that she was a queen, Jae's queen, and she'd not cower from men like these.

When two men moved towards her, Ghost again moved quicker. The wolf taking them down and coming back to her side and Margaery looking down at him Gratefully. Jae had left her the best Kingsguard he could she thought as she stood straighter and watched the men in front of her. When she heard the roar she knew he'd arrived, and then before she knew it she saw him. Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan were standing by his side, and the smile quickly came to her face. That he asked the man to surrender to her only made the smile bigger and then before she knew it she was in his arms, his lips on hers and she felt as safe as she could have wished to be.

"You came?" she asked.

"For you, always." he said and she felt the butterflies in her chest as he looked her over, almost as if he was checking to make sure there was not a mark on her body, the look in his eyes promising retribution to all of her attackers if there was.

"I'm unharmed, Jae, Ghost, he protected me." she said and saw him rub the wolf's head.

"Thank you boy, thank you for everything." Jae said and though she wished to speak to him, she needed to know about her family, about the war, and about the battle outside her home.

"Jae, is it over?" she asked.

"Garlan is accepting the surrender of the Dornish army, Loras and Walder are with him. Sansa is with Fang and Willas, they're unharmed. I can't be certain about the rest of your family, but Ghost will take us to them." he said taking her hand.

He nodded to Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan to move the prisoners and they all followed Ghost down the hall. Quickly stopping at a room where Ghost scratched at the door and when it opened she saw Willas and Sansa, each of them running to their respective sibling. She asked Willas if he was hurt, just to be certain he was not, and smiled when she heard Jae do the same to Sansa.

"The battle is over, Ghost will take us to your family Lord Willas, both you and Sansa should come with us." Jae said, leaving no room for argument.

"Of course your grace, my brother, he is well? "Willas asked.

"Garlan is unhurt, Lord Willas, he's with Loras and Ser Walder." she said and Willas nodded, Margaery taking it quickly when Jae offered her his hand once more.

They began to move once again, Jae stopping when Ghost did or when Fang growled and then nodding to Barristan. Margaery watched as the Kingsguard moved with both wolves, the men in front of them soon taken care of and no longer a problem allowing them to move on.

"You may wish to close your eyes." he said to her and Sansa though both of them shook their heads, these men had attacked her home, as far as she was concerned they deserved all they had gotten.

When they made it to the hall where she assumed her family was she saw men lined up against them, though the wolves didn't seem worried or concerned by these and when she looked to Jae she saw he wasn't either. Even seeing the king didn't seem to be enough for them and so she and Willas stepped forward, the men then moving out of their way and allowing them to pass.

Before she knew it she was in her mother's arms, followed swiftly by her grandmother's. Her mother moving from her to Willas, who though he looked embarrassed welcomed the embrace. As Jae told them about the events outside, she saw her grandmother relax and then stiffen. She wondered what that was about but it was what Jae said next which took her attention from it to him.

"What do you mean you're going outside?" she said, anger and worry in her voice.

"We need to find out who is on our side and who is not, Ser Barristan and Ghost will stay here. I'll take Fang with me along with Ser Arthur and as we move we'll pick up more Leal men." Jae said.

"You can't." she said and saw both Sansa and surprisingly Ser Arthur agree.

"I have too, I need to know you're safe, that the threat is gone. I need to know it myself Margaery, me, not someone else's word, I need to know." he said looking at her trying to get her to understand, she did but she wasn't going to allow him to leave her and head into danger.

"It's not safe Jae, you're the king, you can't risk yourself so." she said shaking her head.

"I'll not, but I'll risk you even less. Trust me, if I sense anything that is more dangerous than what I've faced getting here, then Ser Arthur has my permission to knock me on my head and drag me back if need be." he said and though it was an amusing image it didn't comfort her.

"Please Jae, don't do this, for me." she said and he looked at her, her worry and upset finally getting through to him.

"As my queen commands." he said softly as he took her in his arms.

She knew if she looked up she'd see the relieved looks on Sansa's and her grandmother's face, both Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan nodded to her and took up positions in the room just in case they were needed. It was a couple of hours later when Garlan, Loras, and Ser Walder arrived. Margaery rushing to both her brothers to make sure they too hadn't been hurt.

Jae sat in the corner and called Ser Barristan and Ser Walder over, speaking to them both softly and then the two knights, Ghost, and three of the men Garlan had brought back with him left the room. Ghost sniffing at the men before they did so. Where he'd sent them she could only guess but given how he was now sitting with his eyes closed, she believed he was in the white wolf alongside them.

As Garlan explained that he'd taken lords and knights into custody and his men were guarding the remainder of the Dornish army. Jae finally stood up and walked over to them, seemingly whatever he'd gone to do was now done. They arranged for food to be brought though she had no real appetite and nor it seemed did many of the others. Garlan and the Kingsguard along with some of the other guards did eat though, Margaery envying their ability to do so.

"How are you feeling, Marge, truly?" Jae asked as she sat beside him, the plate of food in front of her untouched.

"I was unafraid, Jae, I don't know why. Ghost was beside me and I knew he'd not let me be harmed but I was unafraid, it was, I don't…the attack in King's Landing, was different." she said.

"I'm sorry my love, I'm sorry I've put you at risk, I'll make him pay, I swear it, I'll see him dead for this." Jae said and she nodded.

She knew he'd do exactly as he said, the resolve in his voice, the determination in his posture, the anger in his eyes, all telling her so.

"Let's not speak of it until tomorrow, I just want to be with my husband." she said and he reached out to take her hand and raise it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"As I want to be with my wife."

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

His relief at making it on time was palpable, yet as he walked with Margaery to her room that wasn't what he was reflecting upon. It was instead her calmness, her poise, how she had looked when faced with men trying to take her from him. Hearing her bring up the attack in King's Landing only further strengthened his resolve to see Doran pay. That she because of that was more able to handle this, while making him glad of it, didn't do much to make him hate Doran any less.

Holding her hand and sitting with her as Garlan told him about the prisoners they'd taken, looking through Ghost's eyes as he, Barristan, and Walder rooted out any who had hidden, only proved even more just how strong she was. That more than even his relief was perhaps what was going through his mind as they reached her room, Arthur and Loras taking up position outside. When they walked into the room itself, Ghost sat down on the floor facing the door, and then she was in his arms kissing him, it was frenzied, rushed, as if she needed it like she needed air to breathe. Jae found himself needing it just as much and when it finally began to grow softer and sweeter, he moved from her so he could look into her eyes.

"My queen." he said softly, feeling yet not seeing her smile.

"My king."

She moved to the bed and lay down, Jae taking off his armor before joining her. Very quickly he was just enjoying the feeling of Margaery's head on his chest and of having his arm wrapped around her. When he lay down beside her, his hand brushed through her hair and he felt her move even closer to him, wrapping herself up tightly against him as he held her and never wanted to let her go. He felt her give a little shiver, then heard a small little gasp, and knew the emotion of the day was finally getting to her. Worried that she was finally going to realize just how much danger she had been in, he tried to distract her.

"I don't think there's ever been a king as lucky as I." he said softly and she raised her head to look into his face.

"Why?" she asked.

"My queen isn't just brave and strong, she's not just loving and caring or smart and beautiful." he said seeing her blush a little "She's fierce too and not afraid to tell her king when he's being a fool."

He chuckled when she did, Margaery looking at him with her lopsided grin on her face now. Whatever worries she had been close to giving in to, now forgotten, temporarily at least.

"Perhaps my dear husband will try and not be so foolish in future?" she asked both jesting and serious at the same time.

Jae looked at her as if he was deep in thought, staring at her just silently for a moment, and then when he knew she was on the verge of saying something he shook his head.

"No, there's no fun in that, beside's I like when my wife puts me in my place. When she shows her thorns." he said smiling.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen, I do not have thorns." she said pretending to be affronted.

"Maybe it's time for your grandmother to abdicate, my queen of thorns." he said his smile bigger now although soon it was to be knocked off his face, only to be replaced by loud laughing.

For a man who had trained with the best swordsmen in the land, who sparred with Jaime and Arthur almost every day, you'd think he'd have been able to duck the pillow when it hit him in the head. Even failing the first one, surely he'd have ducked the second. Yet over and over again she hit him with her pillow, her laughter ringing out and Ghost looking at them both before turning his head away from them, no doubt thinking they'd both gone mad.

"JAE." she squealed when he took the pillow from her and threatened to hit her back.

Her squeals then only getting louder when he dropped it and grabbed her, his tickling forcing her to move from side to side, her legs kicking out as she tried to move away from him.

"JAE PLEASE" she squealed as she laughed hard, tears falling from her eyes when he finally relented.

He leaned on the bed and watched as she got her breath back, Margaery breathing deeply as she looked up at him, her smile ever-present now. Moving down to her he kissed her softly and rolled back over, his wife moving back to her position on his chest and taking his arm and wrapping it back around her. She then laying contently and holding his hand in hers as he brushed her hair with his free hand.

"You should sleep." he said after a few moments.

"I don't know if I can." she said though there was no fear or worry in her voice.

"I'll not go anywhere, Marge, I'll be right here, I swear it." he said and she nodded.

"I don't think I'm tired enough, I mean I am, I just don't think I'm tired enough to sleep." she said.

"How about a song?" he asked and felt her nod and so he began to sing.

_Come, my love, I'll tell you a tale_

_Of a boy and girl and their love story_

_And how he loved her oh, so much_

_And all the charms she did possess_

_Now this did happen once upon a time_

_When things were not so complex_

_And how he worshipped the ground she walked on_

_When he looked in her eyes, he became obsessed_

_My love is like a storybook story_   
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_   
_My love is like a storybook story_   
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_   
_It's as real as the feelings I feel_

_This love was stronger than the powers so dark_

_A prince could have within his keeping_

_His spells to weave and steal a heart_

_Within her breast, but only sleeping_

_My love is like a storybook story_   
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_   
_My love is like a storybook story_   
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_   
_It's as real as the feelings I feel_

_He said, "Don't you know I love you oh, so much_   
_And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"_

_She said, "Don't you know that storybook loves_   
_Always have a happy ending?"_

_Then he swooped her up, just like in the books_

_And on his stallion, they rode away_

_My love is like a storybook story_   
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_   
_My love is like a storybook story_   
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_   
_It's as real as the feelings I feel_

He felt her shudder against him and heard the sniffles as she cried. Moving slowly to look at her, Jae could see despite the tears Margaery was smiling broadly.

"That's so beautiful Jae, did your father write it for your mother?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I wrote it for my wife." he said and her tears fell heavier as she kissed him repeatedly.

"Sleep my love, please." he said after a few moments and she nodded.

"I love you Jae." she said and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Margaery."

While Margaery slept Jae did not. Instead, he closed his eyes and went to look for the doors, he needed to find out some things and he had the rest of the night to do so. When he closed his eyes though something strange happened, it was as if he was in a large keep, there were doors everywhere and as he opened them he found himself already inside animals, animals he'd not warged into, or had he.

He was in a rat in King's Landing as it scurried across the floor, Jae seeing as Illyrio and the Mummer's Dragon sat and ate in what he assumed were the royal apartments. Next, he was flying over Winterfell, the keep below him quiet in the darkness as men stood on guard at the walls. Over and over he entered door after door, he was a gull on Dragonstone, he was Balerion, a mule on a mountain pass in the Vale and a horse in the Riverlands.

A thousand eyes and one was all he could think of as he finally shut them out and began to wonder what exactly he'd done. Feeling Margaery as she snuggled tightly against him, he decided to forget about it, for now. He would have time to worry about that soon enough, for now, he had other things on his agenda and so he moved against her and fell asleep.

"Morning." he felt her lips on his as she kissed him again, his eyes opening to look at her.

"I could get used to being woken like this." he said and heard her giggle.

"Are you leaving today?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Tomorrow will do, I'd wish another night with my wife." he said and then noticed she'd been up and dressed for some time "Did you sneak from the room, or were your handmaidens in here?" he asked looking at her.

"They and Grandmother, you slept through them all." she said smirking.

"Gods." he said sitting up "Your grandmother?"

"Was most pleased to see you still dressed." Margaery said cheekily.

"Margaery." he said as her smile grew even larger.

"As were my brothers."

"Margaery."

"And father and mother.

"Margaery." he said as she broke into laughter, only stopping when the knock came to the door and Sansa entered.

Jae got up from the bed and walked to his sister, hugging her tightly and asking her if she was well.

"I am, Lord Willas and Fang made sure I was protected, Jon…I mean Jae.."

"Then I am indebted to them both." he said kissing her cheek and ignoring her mistake with the name, it would take some getting used to and in private it made no difference.

He walked to the door to see Walder and Barristan were now on duty and found that Loras and Arthur had gone to rest. Leaving his armor, for now, he, Margaery, and Sansa went to break their fasts. They were soon joined by Garlan, Willas, and Mace, Olenna and Alerie nowhere to be seen. After eating he asked them to join him and to find Olenna, Margaery taking him to a large room to wait for them all.

"Ser Barristan and Loras will be staying here when I leave, Marge, Ghost too." he said as they waited for the others to arrive.

"Jae, you're the king, you're in a war, they should be with you." she said and he shook his head.

"I have Rhaenix, Walder, and Arthur. If anything this shows how much I need Kingsguard's here with you and Sansa. As for the war, I'll explain about that when the others come but it's much closer to the end than you all think."

It took some time for the rest of them to arrive, Jae asking Sansa to stay also which his little sister appreciated. Once they were all sitting down he began to speak, it was time to tell them about what he had been up to and how things had gone with their plans.

"As you may already know Oberyn beat the Stormlords and he has taken Stannis prisoner." he said to nods "My uncles have also beaten the Knights of the Vale, Jon Arryn is currently in their custody."

"Father is safe, Robb?" Sansa asked.

"Are both unhurt, little sister." he said seeing her relieved sigh.

"The Iron Born attempted to take the North while its men were in the South, they were not successful. Arya and Bran are both safe, Sansa." he quickly added before she worried "Theon Greyjoy and his sister Asha are both resting in our dungeons."

"Robert and the Golden Company." Margaery asked and Jae took a breath waiting for the inevitable reactions.

"I challenged Robert to single combat, a surrender for a surrender." Jae said and heard the annoyed huffs and then he felt Margaery's hand in his "As you can see I won, Robert Baratheon is dead."

He looked to each of them, Olenna looking happy as was Mace, Sansa looking at him concernedly but that was he had no doubt more about the risk he took, then anything else.

"You killed him, your grace?" Willas asked.

"I beat him, struck a mortal blow but when he asked me to end him I could not. Ser Arthur executed him in my name." he said seeing some nods.

"Why not your grace?" Mace asked.

"Cursed is the kinslayer, Lord Tyrell, and my family cannot afford to be cursed more than it already has been." he said to nods.

"So the Golden Company surrendered?" Olenna asked.

"No, my lady. It turns out they have a new king, a boy claiming to be my brother, Aegon." he said his anger clear.

"But Aegon died." Alerie said.

"Could he have, is it possible?" Willas asked.

"My brother is dead my lord, of that there is no doubt. This boy is nothing short of a mummer. He already tried to pass himself off as my brother to my aunt. I'd assumed her was still in Essos, something happened though, her dragons perhaps." he mused.

"Your grace?" Willas asked.

"What you're about to see, don't let it alarm you." he said and asked for a candle to be brought, putting his hand into the flame and feeling Margaery pull his other hand and then even more frantically when he placed the flame under his chin.

"By the gods." Olenna said as Willas wrapped his arm around a clearly distressed Sansa.

"A dragon doesn't fear the flames, my lady. The boy claiming to be my brother is burned, half his face maybe more I'm not sure as he wears a mask. Rhaenix knows he's not Aegon, I know he's not Aegon, if he were then I'd give up my throne to him without thought." he said and felt Margaery squeeze his hand once again, showing her support.

"Then how? Who?" Olenna asked.

"Given who he was backed up by I think that's obvious, who do the Golden Company follow?" he asked.

"Blackfyres." Margaery said from beside him.

"So you now have to face a Blackfyre and the Golden Company, your grace?" Garlan asked, Jae not sure if he was sounding eager for more battles or if he was simply stating the facts.

"The Golden Company is no more." he said simply.

"Jae?" Margaery asked.

"After Robert's death the leaders of the Golden Company refused to live up to his terms, they told me they served another king and so a parley was called for. At the end of this parley, they tried to kill me." he said feeling Margaery's hand squeeze his own tightly.

"How your grace?" Garlan asked.

"An Arrow, thankfully my armor was strong. Unfortunately for them, they woke the dragon, both the one in me and the one in Rhaenix. Claiming to be our brother was bad enough, to then try and kill me, Rhaenix and I would not let that go. So rather than the plan I believe my uncle carried out on Lygaron, the Golden Company instead faced a field of fire."

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Olenna. **

She listened as the king spoke of ending the Golden Company, of the devastation he had wrought upon them and she smiled. A king needed to be ruthless and be willing to do terrible things, it should not be what he would normally do but people needed to know that he would. Having dragons and not using them to strike a certain amount of fear made them pointless. Jaehaerys was a dragon, he needed to be a dragon, and that he was doing so filled her with a sense of ease.

Given what had almost happened here, she needed it. She had barely slept the night before, her worry that her inaction had almost brought about the ruin of her house preying on her mind all night. Had the dragon not arrived when it did, then who knows how many of her family would be alive here this morning. Olenna tried to keep up with what was being said, but her mind kept going to Doran and wondering what the king would do to him.

"When I leave on the Morrow, Ser Barristan and Ser Loras will stay here, from now on Margaery will have a Kingsguard with her at all times, Sansa I'd ask you stay close to Margaery too, so Ser's Barristan and Loras can watch over you also." Jaehaerys said and Olenna felt a huge amount of relief.

"Dorne, your grace? Garlan asked.

"Oberyn and my cousins are with me, I'm not certain about Prince Trystane but given his age, I doubt his father involved him in his plans. As for Prince Quentyn, he's with Oberyn right now, planning to stab me in the back."

"What do you intend to do about him, your grace?" Willas asked.

"Quentyn will be allowed take the black, Doran will die." the king said simply and Olenna once again breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, he has now twice tried to kill my granddaughter, I should have dealt with him the first time." she said and saw the king glare at her.

"Out, all of you, Lady Olenna, you stay." Jaehaerys said loudly.

"Jae?" Margaery said from beside him.

"You too, Margaery." he said his voice much softer now.

She looked at her son and Goodaughter, her grandsons, and Sansa nodding as she looked back to see the king, for that was what he was right now. Not Jae, not Jon, not even Jaehaerys, as she looked at him she could see he was holding his temper in, and it actually frightened her a bit that he was able to and at the thoughts of what he'd do once he let it go.

Once everyone had gone from the room, the king stood up and began to pace, Margaery looking at him worriedly.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"I worked it out not long after the attack." she said and Margaery looked to her shocked.

"And you kept it from me?" he asked.

"We felt it best."

"WE?" he said almost shouting.

"A few of the other ladies and I spoke of it, we felt it for the best if it waited until, after the war. We never dreamed Doran would actually act before then."

"Did you not? It never occurred to you that the man who had tried to kill my wife would perhaps try again?"

"We increased the guards." she said defensively.

"And a lot of good that did you." the king said "Who?"

"Who, What?" she asked trying to bide her some time to think.

"Don't play games with me, not now. Trust me, my lady I am in no mood for such." the king said, and once again she could see how hard he was working to keep his temper in.

"Myself, Lady Genna, Lady Ashara, Lady Dacey, and my Gooddaugther."

"This was in King's Landing, after the attack?" he asked and she nodded.

"Jae, I'm sure my grandmother only wished to protect you." Margaery said.

"Me, what about you? Your grandmother and the rest of those who knew are lucky you were unhurt, had you been…" Olenna looked at him and didn't need to hear him finish.

"Jae."

"No Margaery, they held back information from me, vital information. Had I known then I could have predicted this, predicted him. So no, don't defend her, or them." he said and Margaery looked to her and then him and nodded.

"If you ever keep information from me again my lady, even on the assumption that it protects me, if you for a moment keep it from me then I'll forget I'm married to your granddaughter, do I make myself clear."

"Your grace, I.."

"Do I make myself clear, Lady Olenna?" the king said firmly.

"You do your grace, I apologize for not telling you sooner."

"For now I don't accept it." the king said walking to the door, stopping and turning to look back at her and Margaery "For now." he said a little softer.

Margaery glowered at her and then stood up and walked out after her husband and Olenna sat there alone, she couldn't fault anything he'd said and if anything she welcomed it. That he cared so much about her granddaughter only proved once more how right he was her. She would speak to the other ladies and let them know, no doubt they too would be on the end of an ear-bashing from the king. Olenna found herself sitting and wondering if this was what her son felt like after one from her.

Dinner that night was far more pleasant than she had expected, the king's attitude to her and Alerie seemed unaffected by the events earlier which she was happy about. Loras came over to speak to her once it was done, telling her that he and Barristan would be taking over the duty rosters for her guards. That between them and Garlan they'd decide which ones stayed nearest to family.

"You are not upset to be left here?" she asked worried he would be, that he'd wish to take part in whatever battles were left.

"His grace told me he trusted no one more to watch over his queen, he asked me not as a Kingsguard but as his closest friend and Goodbrother." Loras said proudly.

"I'm grateful you'll be here, you and Ser Barristan."

"It's an honor to have the Lord Commander guard the queen, the king knows the message this sends grandmother." Loras said.

The next morning she watched as the king said his goodbyes, Jaehaerys speaking to each of them before finally standing in front of her, Olenna looking at him nervously.

"I'll see it done and then end this war, my lady. Soon we'll be readying for a wedding and moving into the Red Keep itself, I hope you'll be joining us more permanently. I would welcome your advice and counsel." he said surprising her.

"I'd be more than happy to give it, your grace." she said and was surprised when he hugged her before he moved to Sansa and then Margaery.

The kiss they shared was anything but proper and yet she'd not begrudge them it. That morning just like the morning before she'd gone to Margaery's room to find he'd stayed the night and just like the other time, he'd slept fully dressed. As she watched him, Ser Arthur and Ser Walder climb onto the dragon's back, she closed her eyes and said a small prayer. She prayed things would be brought to a speedy conclusion, that he had good fortune and she asked the gods to keep him safe.

Margaery walked over to her once they flew off, her granddaughter showing her own concern and upset. Olenna did her best to comfort her but she knew she was a poor substitute for the man who'd just left. Looking to Ser Barristan and to Loras she nodded as they turned to walk back into the keep. The two Kingsguard walked no more than a pace behind them, both of them with their hands on their swords, and Olenna welcomed the security they brought.

"What do you think he'll do to Prince Doran, Margaery" she asked though she was more than certain herself what that would be.

"He'll bring him Fire and Blood, grandmother." Margaery said firmly and Olenna felt a shudder run down her spine, wondering just exactly how far the king would go.

**The Riverlands 298 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

Word came that the northern army had begun to march away, the Vale had fallen and Jon Arryn was now a prisoner. He'd even heard that Ned Stark now carried a Valyrian steel blade and he cursed Lyn for fighting rather than coming to him. Littlefinger was sitting in his solar, the books open in front of him as he added up the numbers. His coin in King's Landing was lost to him, his assets there either to be swallowed up by the new king or by his own workers.

The account in the Iron Bank would make him comfortable but in Essos he'd be to the magisters little more than a pauper. The simple truth was that for all his schemes, his plans, plots he'd spent years working on, the end result was very little. It had taken coin to make his moves and he'd spent a lot on the assumption that more would be forthcoming.

Even when Illyrio had come into his life and he had access to more, he'd used most of it to further his interests in the Vale. Running one long term plot was costly, two was damn expensive. Yet apart from the woman sleeping in his bed in the other room, he'd not, in the end, come close to the dream he'd had all his life. Now if anything that dream was turning into a nightmare.

"My lord, your meal." the girl said and he nodded, letting her put it on the table.

"Is my wife still asleep?" he asked and the girl nodded before moving quickly from the room, those who worked for him knowing better than to incur his displeasure.

As he ate he found he'd little appetite, the food being eaten more for something to do rather than out of hunger. Two sisters, his life in the end had come down to the desires two sisters enflamed. One who desired him more than anything in this world and one he desired from the moment he saw her. He'd done his best to repel one and try to encourage the other and yet his luck was out and it had been the reverse for so many years.

From his bed recovering from the injury the wild wolf had inflicted on him, he'd planned. When she came to him and he was at his worse he planned, he'd see everyone who denied him, belittled him, or held him down, he'd see them all cower at his feet. Lysa was easy, her love for him unconditional, and as distasteful as it was for him, he had done what was needed to bring her on board.

Cat was much harder, distance, her marriage to Ned Stark, her father, and what she was to him compared to what she could bring him required much more thought. Edmure was useless though which was a boon and through Cat, he could perhaps gain the Riverlands, maybe even the North. Where Lysa only brought him the Vale. So he'd moved in the background, allowed Edmure to be even more useless and it had only required a nudge here and there to leave the Riverlands ripe for the taking.

Hoster was more of a problem, but a solution presented itself in the Maester and his lust being far more than his purse could afford. It wasn't supposed to be so soon though and for that, he blamed Ned Stark and his bastard. Their own moves forcing Cat into the field much sooner than he had expected and he couldn't take the chance he'd lose the opportunity.

"Petyr you didn't wake me?" Cat said walking into his solar.

"Forgive me, my love, you were so upset at the news, I felt you deserved some extra rest." he said.

"Aye I did, I missed you though, I had worried.."

"Cat, my sweetest Cat, we are wed now, together forever." he said getting up from his seat to kiss her softly "Go break your fast my love, I'll join you presently."

"What are we to do Petyr, Edmure, Jon Arryn they were our final hope." she said and he shook his head.

"There's still the Golden Company, Cat, but the battle being over in the Riverlands gives us an opportunity. We must make haste and move on, in the confusion we can perhaps make it to Wickenden and then to the Drearfort." he said.

"Your home?" she asked wondering why he'd go there.

"Aye, I have some coin and some papers there, if things turn for the worst then we'll head to Essos."

"My children, I'd not see them." she said worriedly.

"For now my love, we must see to our own heads before we can worry about anyone else's, especially should the bastard win." he said seeing her cringe "Would it not for the best if we're where he can't reach us?"

"Aye." she said and he kissed her and sent her to break her fast, finding some of the questions she'd ask him tiresome at times.

He had to admit it was not what he'd expected, to be with her and have her for his own. Whether that was down to her age, that she'd borne children for another man or simply that he gained nothing by being with her he wasn't sure. Things had not worked out as he had planned, and maybe that alone was enough to take the shine of the love he had thought he'd be gaining.

At times he cursed himself, he'd allowed Edmure to be weakened in the hopes that he'd be replaced by his sister's son. Cat being regent a better prospect than Lysa doing the same. Though the more he thought about it, the less he was believing it so, Lysa was pliant and while so far Cat was too, he worried as more and more of the truth came out she'd not remain so.

He stood up and looked out the window, the small town below them would soon give up their whereabouts, the Riverlands were no longer safe ground for them to hide in. It was supposed to be so different, Hoster dead, Edmure pushed aside, Cat regent and Bran as lord. Ned Stark would have been next to fall and then Cat's oldest would bring them the North, his moves in the Vale would soon bring that to him too. Years of work ended by not being able to kill a bastard, a bastard who was not one, and who had taken everything from him.

The next day they rode out of the town, the carriage carrying them both. He'd have loved to be able to go to Maidenpool, it'd be much easier to sail from there. But House Mooton had declared for the dragons once more and he didn't know if he'd trust them. No Wickenden and home and then Braavos, the sooner they were gone from Westeros the sooner he could return. He'd fallen a few rungs but the ladder still was there, he just hoped it wasn't burned away before he had a chance to climb it once more.

"Relax Cat, our retreat is only temporary." he said with a smirk.

**Sunspear 298 AC.**

**Arianne.**

She rode hard, Daemon and her last few trusted guards beside her, Drey having come to her aid and practically saving her life. How he had known was beyond her, she'd spent moons rooting out any she thought were spies, replaced guards that she doubted with ones she'd trusted implicitly. Yet it had all come crashing down and were it not for Drey, Daemon, and some others then she'd be facing her father's rage now.

**Two days ago.**

Daemon rode out with the men, two hundred in all ready to meet the three hundred they had close to the Water Gardens. The need to move against her father was one that hurt her to make but one that she knew she must. Dorne itself would fall if her father succeeded, he may think he'd see dragons brought low but he'd find he was very wrong. Jaehaerys's death would unleash a rage on Dorne not seen since the Dragon's Wroth.

This would be so much worse, Rhaenix was not just a dragon, she was a sister and a sister who had lost one brother already. For someone to take the other from here, then there would be no limit to what she would do. No length she'd not go to and the cost to Dorne would be one far too high to pay. No, she needed to save her father from himself and so she sent Daemon to do what was needed.

Waiting was hard, not knowing even more so, and though the Water Gardens was mere hours away it may as well have been in the North for all it took the news to reach her. Arianne paced in her room and then the shouts came, the screams and as she looked out she saw that Sunspear itself was under attack. At first, it confused her, and then she realized and knew she was in serious trouble.

"Guards." she shouted and her men came running.

"Princess, we must move, there are traitors amongst us." her guard said.

"How many?" she asked.

"More than us." he said and she gulped.

They moved her through the halls, men falling and fighting, some surrendering, the cowards she thought as one of her guards left her side to block men from coming at her. Quickly she ran, her dress pulled up and showing even more leg than it did normally. She heard arrows, crossbow bolts, men beside her fell and she was still too far away from an escape.

By the time she got to the courtyard it was clear she was done for, they'd be taken, she'd be taken, and she had no way out. The sound of horses startled her and she looked to see men ride in, arrows flew and lances hit, and leading from the front swinging a sword was Drey. The men wore Dalt colours, Ser Andrey's personal guard and Arianne felt herself smile.

"Perhaps the princess would like a horse." Drey said as he offered her a beautiful chestnut sand steed.

"Thank you kind Ser." she said climbing up, her dress flying and she for once was glad she'd worn small clothes today of all days.

They rode fast from the courtyard and through the shadow city, out into the open desert, and despite what had happened, Arianne felt herself enjoying the feel of her mount. They soon saw men riding towards them in the distance, Drey had his archers make ready but it was her colors she saw and Daemon leading no more than a dozen men their way.

"It's Daemon, lower your weapons." she said.

"Princess, can we be sure?" Drey asked.

"It's Daemon, Drey, if he's turned on me I've already lost." she said and Drey nodded.

Daemon was bloodied but thankfully not seriously so, his men looking he worst for wear too. He quickly explained what had happened, the 300 men turned on them as they rode. Her father had somehow gotten to them, enough to bring them to his side. Arianne wondered where they were and when Daemon said they were coming behind them, she felt the panic rise.

"Where, who?" she asked, seeking some plan or place to think.

"The desert, princess, the desert then Lemonwood and onto Hellholt. We need to get word to Oberyn and no one can do so better than Ellaria." Daemon said, Drey nodding his agreement.

"Tyrion and Jaehaerys too, it'll take a dragon now to bring my father to heel."

**Now.**

So they had ridden and they had lost them, or at least that's what they out when they turned back for Lemonwood just how wrong they wore. For almost a day they'd been chased, Arianne believing they'd lose them in the sands and for the briefest moment, it seemed they had, and then she saw the others and realized they were fucked.

She looked back and saw the one's behind her, looked ahead, and saw those in front. They were outnumbered four to one at least, neither facing those ahead or behind giving them the edge. She looked to Daemon to Drey, to the two of her guard who'd survived and she couldn't bear to see them fall, so she pulled up her horse and bid them do likewise.

"It's over, I thank you both." she said softly.

"Princess we could." Daemon said and she shook her head.

"I'll not see you fall, you deserve better, all of you do."

The guard in front of her arrived first and she saw Areo leading them, his axe in his hand and relief on his face. She knew the Norvosi cared for her, he always had, she had been his little princess when she was growing up. Yet it would make no difference here, here he was acting for her father and so nothing she could say or do would change his mind.

"If you step down, I'll grant you your lives." Areo said to Daemon, Drey and their men.

"We step down, Areo, though on this you're on the wrong side." she said looking at him.

"I am on the side I'm always on princess, my prince's."

"Perhaps that's what the princess means Areo. Prince Doran is making a terrible mistake." Daemon said and she saw the briefest glimmer in Areo's eyes.

"You know this to be true, Areo, what he's doing will see Dorne burn, see my father dead, or does he think a dragon will give him mercy."

"It is for my prince to command, for Hotah to obey." Areo said and she knew there was no reasoning with the man.

The others arrived then, and Arianne watched as Daemon and his men, as Drey and his and her guards threw down their weapons. She closed her eyes and wondered what her father would do, what was his plan now? Then she heard it and saw the horses spook, the roar sounding so much louder against the openness of the desert. As Rhaenix flew over them it laid down flames, none close to them but a warning all the same, and then the dragon landed. The king and his Kingsguard climbed down and moved a few feet from them.

"I'll accept your surrender now, do so and I'll not seek further punishment. Do not and each and every one of you shall burn and when I'm done with you, your homes, your families, everyone you love will burn also." the king said.

"You'd not do so, not with the princess here." the leader of the second group said.

"Princess Arianne is Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken, I believe my cousin would rather die on her feet than live on her knees." the king said and she smiled as she looked to him.

"We'll not surrender, for Dorne." a man said moving, though watching Ser Arthur as he moved Dawn to meet him soon put paid to anyone else getting the same idea. The man falling before he was even close to the king.

"Anyone else? The next one won't face a sword, it'll be a dragon who ends him." the king said and Rhaenix roared loudly to let it be known his words were true.

All of the men, threw down their weapons, only Areo refusing to do so, Arianne begging him to comply.

"Serve. Obey. Protect. Simple vows for a simple man." the king said and Areo looked at him as if he'd seen a ghost "But who you Serve, who you Obey and who you Protect are as important as those vows."

"What know you of my vows?" Areo asked his voice strained.

"I know the man you swore them to is unworthy of them. Was his wife? Is his daughter?" the king asked and Areo looked from the king to her.

"What are your plans for my prince?" Areo asked.

"Help me and I'll not take his life, fight me and you'll die and so will he." Arianne gasped at how cold Jaehaerys sounded saying it.

"You give me your own vow, you'll not seek his death?" Areo asked.

"I'll not seek his death, I may threaten it but I'll not seek it." the king said and Areo nodded, his axe hitting the ground.

Arianne climbed off her horse and made her way to the king, curtsying in front of him and calling Daemon and Drey over.

"Your Grace, my men stand ready for your command." Arianne said.

"Your father is done for princess, no longer is he the Prince of Dorne, that you are kin is the only reason I'll not take his head. That he is kin is the only reason Rhaenix won't burn the Water Gardens to the ground with him inside it."

"What would you see done with him, your grace?" she asked worriedly.

"Ser Arthur tells me that Ghaston Grey is where traitors to Dorne are sent." he said to her shock "For the realm at large let it be known that your father was sent there. Sent as a traitor to Dorne and to me. After a few moons you may find somewhere more suitable for him to end his days, but he must be seen to be taken there and it must be known he was." the king said and she nodded.

"You intend to go to the Water Gardens?"

"I intend you to be taken there as these men's prisoner, let your father confirm what I already know. Ser Daemon strip the prince's men and dress your own in their armor, Areo Hotah will return with you princess, I'll arrive not long after." the king said walking away, Arianne looking as he spoke to the dragon and Rhaenix made her displeasure clear.

As bad as the sentence was, it could be so much worse and Arianne felt comforted by that. At least her father would live.

It took them a day and a half to ride to the Water Gardens, her father actually having the gall to smile at her when she was brought to see him. She briefly worried that Areo would give the game away but knowing her father would live and knowing the consequences of not going along with the King's wishes, the Norvosi played his part as well as could be expected.

"Did you really think I'd not planned for every outcome, that I wouldn't have known your mind?" her father asked.

"I thought my father still retained his senses, what are you thinking? You think Dorne won't burn when you pull on a dragon's tail so?" she asked and he laughed.

"Dragons are irrelevant, I've taken moves to remove them from the board, moves to see your crowned queen of the seven kingdoms, even if I fall afterward."

"Moves?"

"You'll learn of them soon enough, for now, I'll see you…"

The sound of fighting had her father turning his head as his men were taken by hers, Arianne even allowing herself a smile when she saw his surprised look. A larger one when he looked to Areo and realized the man was not coming to his aid. She was surprised by the panic in his eyes when he heard the dragon, the shock when he looked up as Rhaenix flew over them.

"You would sell me out to a bastard king?" he asked.

"You sold yourself, be lucky that this king thinks more of family than you do." she said as she looked to see the king and Ser Arthur and the giant man walking towards her father.

**Water Gardens 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He'd fumed, plotted, discarded, and finally settled on what he'd do as he flew to Dorne, Sunspear, the Water Gardens, and finally the desert ending up as his destination. It had taken all he had to calm Rhaenix down when she heard him speaking to Ser Arthur the night before. They'd rested by the Scourge and Arthur had told him about Ghaston Grey and what it meant to the Dornish, suggesting that perhaps would suffice publicly at least.

"_You're not letting him go, I mean it, Jae, I don't care, he cannot live not after what he's done."_

"_And yet I'd not see you hurt your uncle either, Rhae, he's your blood."_

"_You're my blood, you are all the blood I have left."_

"_Tyrion, Daenerys, Shiera, Oberyn, and his children, Doran and his, you're not alone Rhae."_

"_You're all I have of father, Jae, you're my brother, my blood. The others are kin, you and you alone are blood."_

"_As you are to me, Rhae, trust me there are worst punishments than death."_

"_If he lives he can plot, plan, one day he may come back for you, even were that not so, he deserves to die." she said angrily, Jae feeling the blood drip from his nose, so strongly did her feelings come across through their bond._

"_Trust me, he'll get everything he deserves." he said and though she didn't agree with him, she trusted him for now._

After speaking to Arianne he'd waited in the desert, laying against Rhaenix's side as she slept, his sister calmer now than she had been. He could understand her rage, her anger, he felt it too, a part of him wanting to make an example of Doran's death. It had been with Olenna he'd realized it though, realized he could not. What she had done had angered him greatly, yet he couldn't see her hurt because it would hurt Margaery, Loras, and the rest of his Goodfamily.

What Doran had done was so much worse, and with Olenna it was never really something he would do, more he'd let his anger cloud his mind. So he had wondered if he was doing that with Doran also. He'd began to look at it differently, politically killing Doran would be an issue, more so then sending him to prison. Then there was Oberyn, Arianne, and the rest of his family to think of, right or wrong that his actions may be, they'd hurt them and in turn, he'd be hurting himself.

Now as he walked towards the man his course was set and first things first was to see how much he'd admit to his face. Would he try and lie or deny, try to sway Arianne to his side or would he man up and claim what he did was best for Dorne. Jae found himself eager to find out, to show this man for who he truly was, who Elia had always known he was.

"Prince Doran, finally, though I doubt you'd have wished to see me this way. On my knees, ready to give you your wish I believe would have been your preference." he said as he stood in front of a man who was as far from an uncle to him as could possibly be.

"I would, I nearly did." Doran said and Jae laughed.

"Did you indeed? I believe you've spent too much time playing cyvasse Doran, had you just asked I'd have given you a game to show you just how far out of your depth you truly were." he said as Arianne looked to them both.

"I made the moves the board allowed." Doran spat.

"I fucking own the board." he said back at him "So do you wish to go first, tell your daughter the moves you made and I'll tell you how they were countered?" he asked.

Doran sat there in silence, not looking at him only at Arianne.

"Very Well. You sent the Darkstar to kill my wife." Jae said to a stunned look from the prince and princess's face "Oh you didn't know that Margaery and I were married, hmmm like I said you were playing on my board."

"I'd have known." Doran said.

"Would you now, is your network better than mine own? Let's put that to the test, shall we? Illyrio Mopatis and the boy claiming to be my brother." he said and Arianne looked at him as Jae nodded his head.

"The true king, my true nephew." Doran said and Jae laughed.

"Do you know anything about Targaryen's Doran? Truly? About fire?"

"I…"

"A dragon cannot burn and I've seen this mummer. His scarred face may be hidden under a mask but I smelt the burned flesh, so tell me, is he still my brother, your nephew?"

"I..it matters not Arianne would be…."

"Queen? So that's what he offered you, a decent prize I concur, but one your daughter wants nothing to do with. Arianne will be princess of Dorne, is Princess of Dorne, and will marry my uncle, as both of them wish and you agreed to."

"Only because I didn't know that Aegon lives." Doran said shaking his head.

Jae glared at him angrily and Rhaenix roared.

"My brother died at the Mountain's hands, trust me there is no one who wishes it were not so more than me. This disgrace is an insult to his name, to his mother's name and to Dorne. Yet truthfully you care little about any of that, your sister named me her son and still you seek your will and not hers."

"You are not my nephew." Doran said disdainfully.

"On that, we can agree. I am Oberyn's though, Elia had at least one brother who cared for what she wanted."

"Don't speak about my sister."

"Your sister who you loved so much, who you only wished happiness for, who you'd have never hurt?" Jae said.

"My father loved my aunt." Arianne said.

"Did he, tell her about Ser Garrison?" he said and Doran paled.

"Father?" Arianne asked.

"Tell her."

"How do you know?" Doran asked his voice soft.

"I told you, you're playing on my board. But fine since you won't then allow me. Your aunt was in love with Ser Garrison Fowler, truly and with all of her heart. But duty beats love in some people's eyes and Elia did hers though it broke her heart.

After my brother was born and she could bear no more children, after living with Aerys and having to face him day after day, my father and Elia came to an arrangement. Aegon would be king and keep his place in line and if my father found someone then they'd part, Elia to live her life with her love and my father with his."

"Lies." Doran shouted.

"Is it, tell you daughter what you did to Ser Garrison?"

"I…"

"You poisoned him, took him from her, and even after it she still sought to see my father happy, your sister deserved a better brother than you."

"Father?"

"Read this." Jae said handing her the letter Elia had written.

He watched as she read it, her tears falling as she did so and the angry way she looked back at her father showed she believed her aunt's words and not his.

"I did what needed to be done." Doran said withering under her stare.

"Aye, but for who? Not for your sister, and not for Dorne. So would you like to know how badly you fucked up, truly, how far your plans went awry?" Jae asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Your son will take the black for his part in your treason as will the treasonous lords you brought to your side, Yronwood, the others all of them."

"Your grace, please." Arianne asked.

"Your brother planned to imprison your uncle, kill him if need be. Do you think Oberyn would have gone peacefully?" he asked Arianne and she shook her head "Yet Quentyn planned to move against him all the same, I cannot be merciful when it comes to treason, so he takes the black."

"Your wife's life hangs in the balance, you think my plans only relied on Quentyn?" Doran said with a smirk.

"Again you forget whose board you're playing on. Your second army has been defeated, Lord Vaith is dead, Lord Manwoody, Ser Symon Santagar and Ser Ryon Allryion are presently in the dungeons of Highgarden." he said to a shocked gasp from Arianne and a bewildered look from Doran.

"You still have to beat the Golden Company." Doran said and Jae laughed once more.

"Do I? Do you want to know what lies beneath the Bittersteel, Prince Doran? I can tell you because I burned it all away and beneath it lies only burned flesh and charred bones. Did you really think them a match for a dragon? This isn't cyvasse my prince, this is real life and here you're no match for me, here it's my board too."

He nodded as Doran was taken away, the guards ready to bring him back to Sunspear and onto Ghaston Grey. Turning he looked to Arianne and saw her upset, she was angry too, at him, at her father, maybe even at herself.

"I am sorry princess, truly, he left me with no choice." he said and she looked at him, a small barely perceptible nod of her head.

"I thank you for his life, your grace, despite it all he's my father still."

"Perhaps it's time to reach out to your mother, princess." he said and she gave him a soft smile.

"May I get the chance to plead for my brother, your grace, perhaps when cooler heads prevail?"

"Perhaps, as it is now I've got a final step to take before the realm is at peace. Do you need anything here?" he asked and she shook her head.

As they walked from the Water Gardens he turned to Arthur, seeing the knight look around at the place with a look of sadness on his face.

"Ser Arthur?"

"I used to come here as a boy, Oberyn, Elia, Ashara, and I, Doran was older but I felt he loved his sister. I do not know what happened to him, my king."

"Ambition can be a boon or a curse, Arthur, trust me I know."

"You should have killed him." Arthur said surprising him.

"He is her father, Oberyn's brother, his life is not mine to take but the gods are watching." he said and they were soon on Rhaenx's back and in the air.

They landed a short distance from Ghost Hill, the Sea of Dorne and the Stormlands could wait until the morrow. After eating and ordering Arthur and Walder to rest, telling them both they had a long day ahead of them and Rhaenix would keep them protected, Jae moved over and lay down beside his sister and closed his eyes. The door he was looking for this time far more specific.

This door he didn't knock at or wait to be invited in, this one he kicked open, and once inside he made himself at home. Words were wind, you let them flow and let people feel the breeze, and if it was just right they'd welcome it as if it was summer and not the cold winds of winter. Sometimes though it was what was left unsaid that was the most important thing, the words thought and not uttered. He'd said he'd not kill Doran and he wouldn't, no, Doran would eventually end himself, until then he'd suffer through and Jae would see it done.

"Your grace, your nose." Walder said when he woke him the next morning Jae looking at the blood that had come from it.

"I'm well, it's just a nose bleed." he said and though Walder looked at him suspiciously, he said no more.

After breaking his fast they were flying again, to Oberyn and then onto King's Landing, a mummer's dragon and a fat cheesemonger the last remaining obstacles. He felt Rhaenix underneath him, his sister eager to see the mummer dead, Jae smiling knowing she'd get her wish soon enough.

**Dorne 298 AC.**

**Doran.**

It had all come crashing down around him and he had no idea why or how. He'd been outplayed and he couldn't understand it, this boy shouldn't have been able to know so much. Were there spies in his ranks? He doubted it, his moves hadn't been countered until the end and who would let them move so far. Whatever it was or however he had been beaten showed him only one real truth, he'd underestimated the dragon badly.

Doran should have asked to meet him, got the measure of the boy before he planned his moves. Surely he'd have come to see him if he'd asked, but he hadn't and had instead relied on other people impressions. Was that where he'd gone wrong? Perhaps or perhaps not, either way, it left him where he was. That Arianne had wasted no time organizing the ship didn't surprise him, the king had made his wishes explicitly clear.

As he looked at Sunspear fading in the distance he tried not to reflect that when he woke up this morning he had felt on the verge of victory. The men with him, the ship's destination, and his daughter's words in his ear only proving how large his defeat had proved to be. The boy though had made a terrible mistake, one he'd not live to regret. Tou don't allow a snake a second bite, and Doran would not be out of the game for long. Knowing who he was playing against now, his moves would soon be tailored to his opponent and this time he'd leave nothing to chance.

"Do you need anything, my prince?" Andrey Dalt asked.

"No, I'll rest for the night, thank you Ser Andrey." he said as the man helped him to bed.

_The fires raged, Sunspear first and he looked on as Arianne, Trystane and Quentyn burned, their flesh falling from their bones, their screams piercing in the night sky. The shadow city was next, people running but the flames were faster, the dragon giving no respite. The keeps soon followed, Hellholt and he looked as Oberyn and his children, as Ellaria and her father all burned and as they cried out for mercy._

_Doran tried to move but the chains kept him from being able to, the dragon's roars as he flew only broken by the voice of the man behind him._

"_You did this, each life that's lost, each keep that's destroyed, you did this." Jaehaerys said as they flew on._

_For days he didn't sleep and the dragon never stopped. Ghost Hill, the Tor, Godsgrace, Yronwood, Wyl, Skyreach, Blackmont, Starfall keep after keep, person after person. Men, women, children, the dragon was indiscriminate, flame after flame, the stench rising and making him gag and still the dragon flew._

_Sandstone, Salt Shore, Lemonwood, and finally the Water Gardens itself. Doran looking on as the children swam in the pools, their laughing smiling faces clear to him from where he was chained down on the dragon's back._

"_Please no, they're innocent." he shouted as the dragon flew toward the children._

"_You did this. Dracarys." Jaehaerys said and the dragon began to let loose her flames once more, children screaming in terror as the smell came to him yet again._

_Finally, it landed, his chains were removed and he was dragged from her back, his useless legs not able to gain any purchase to stop him from being thrown into the pit. He felt himself falling and then hit the ground and the noises soon became clear. Snakes and manticores soon covered his body and he screamed as he looked up to see Jaehaerys smiling down on him._

"_Behold the last living person in Dorne, the last of the Rhoynar, the man who cost Dorne everything. Goodbye, my prince, I bid you farewell. Aegon and Visenya stopped too soon, you should have realized I would not." Jaehaerys said as he moved away._

_Doran felt the snakes begin to bite, the manticores begin to sting, he looked up and saw Arianne crying._

"_Why, father, why?"_

_He shook his head and bid her away only to open his eyes and see Oberyn on his knees, holding his youngest babe in his hands._

"_All of them, because of you I lost all of them."_

_Doran screamed when he saw her, his sister looking down at him with a spear in her hand._

"_For my love." Elia said as she threw the spear and he looked to see it lodged deep in his heart, Elia smiling as his vision faded._

Drey found him the next morning, lying half in and half out of the bed, there was no marks or wounds on him, and were it not for the look of sheer terror on his face, he'd not understand what had happened. Something had scared him to death and Drey didn't wish to think what that was. Instead, he closed the prince's eyes and wrapped him up in his sheets before he left the room, shuddering as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next As the armies converge on King’s Landing, Jae stops off to speak to Oberyn, Dany arrives in Dragonstone to find out how much of the war she’s missed, and in King’s Landing Illyrio and Aegon’s plan is finally revealed.
> 
> A few days ago we lost Diana Rigg, someone I think we can all say who brought Olenna Tyrell to life in a way no one else could. Each time I write Olenna I picture her, think of her as her, there is to me only one Queen of Thorns, and may she rest in peace.


	121. The World Was on Fire and No one Could Save Me But You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Armies converge on King's Landing, traitors are revealed and Jae meets with Oberyn. Dany lands at her birthplace and finds out about the war and in King's Landing, Illyrio and Faegon's plans are finally revealed.

**The Kingsroad 298 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He'd arrived back to find the battle done. The Vale knights and lords had surrendered and Jon Arryn was now their prisoner, it left him feeling incredibly proud. They had done what they'd been asked to do and done so without a huge loss of life. Their own side had suffered few casualties, less than 500 men injured and less than a hundred dead. The Vale's losses were much larger, almost 2,000 dead, less than half that to dragon fire and another 2,000 or so injured.

All in all, they'd accepted the surrender of almost 14,000 men, knights, lords, and plain soldiers all needing to be marshaled. That alone would provide a problem and was one he knew would require a lot of thought. So to say he was relieved when Gerion arrived would be an understatement. To see his uncle safe and well, removed that little bit of doubt and worry that had been growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Nephew." Gerion said as he rode towards him, Tyrion standing with Lygaron and stroking the dragon's neck.

"It's good to see you safe and well, uncle." he said with a smile.

"Aye, you too Tyrion, it's done?" Gerion asked and he nodded.

"We won, aye. Jon Arryn is our prisoner among many others, apparently, the honorable falcon tried to kill Ned Stark after surrendering." Tyrion said and saw Gerion scowl.

"That man's claims of honor were always lies" Gerion said and Tyrion nodded looking to Cregan and Dusk who were watching on.

"Tully was nowhere to be seen, uncle, I'm sorry."

"Tully is dead. His men have surrendered, the Vale and Riverlands army are beaten, as are the Stormlords. The rest is up to our king now." Gerion said.

"Dead? How?"

"The floppy fish couldn't swim, Tyrion." was all Gerion said and Tyrion thought he'd best leave it at that for now "Any word from Jon?"

"No, not yet, I'd not worry though, had something happened or where I needed then Lygaron would let me know. Come, I'm sure you could eat and the Northern lords will be happy to hear your news." he said turning to Lygaron and watching as the dragon took to the air, no doubt off to find some food of his own.

He spoke briefly to Cregan when they walked, the young man had seen little action which Tyrion felt thankful for. Let him keep his innocence a little longer he thought, behind them Ser Richard and Ser Jors walked and when they got near the camp itself, Satin came running over. His squire very happy to see one of his friends was unharmed and Tyrion allowed him and Cregan to go off and speak together. As they entered the large tent, he saw Gerion look to the bird in the cage behind Ned Stark, a guilty look on his face.

"Uncle?" he asked softly.

"Jaehaerys asked me to bring the damn bird with me, I was so keen to go after Tully I didn't." Gerion said Tyrion once again noticing the different way he'd said his nephew's name.

It took some getting used to, when it was just them most of them thought of him still as Jon. In public, they called him your grace, and when he wished it Jae or Jaehaerys and he knew his nephew had as much trouble with it as the rest of them did. He was about to say something when the Greatjon looked up to see him and Gerion, the man's booming voice soon announcing their arrival.

"A prince and a Lion, we are truly blessed this day." The Greatjon said only to quieten when Lya, Ned's wolf got up and ran from the room, Tyrion chuckling at the look on the man's face.

"One of her pups has returned." Tyrion said and heard the Greatjon mumble about wolves being the death of him.

"Lord Gerion, it's good to see you well." Ned Stark said.

"You too Lord Stark, my nephew was just telling me the extent of your victory here, it puts mine own to shade." Gerion said with a smirk.

"Well, we are of the North, Lord Gerion we're used to putting southerners in the shade." Maege said proudly.

"My Goodniece will be so happy, my lady, Lady Dacey is never slow in showing any who doubt it the fierceness of the North, and of those born on Bear Island in particular." Gerion said and they saw the little curl of the lip the She-Bear gave them both.

"Riverrun fell without incident, my lord?" Lord Domeric asked.

"It did, Lord Bolton, though its inhabitants had fled before then. One of whom I've been lucky enough to catch up with, well lucky for me that was, not so much for him." Gerion said to laughs.

Tyrion looked to see the worried look appear on Ned Stark's face. While he may have set Catelyn Tully aside and wished to deal with her no more, the woman was still the mother of his children and so Tyrion nudged Gerion who noticed it then also.

"Lord Edmure tried to run my lords, he wasn't quick enough and fell into the water and drowned." Gerion said to more laughs and a relived exhale of breath by Ned, Tyrion though knew his uncle far too well to believe this was the truth of the tale.

"His men?" Howland Reed asked his eyes keener than most and Tyrion felt he knew his uncle had not told the truth too.

"Have surrendered Lord Reed. The war in the Riverlands is over. I believe our king may send for us if we're needed elsewhere."

They ended up talking over themselves, some wishing to march to the king, others to King's Landing, some worrying about the prisoners they had and what to do with them. Nothing, in the end, was resolved and Tyrion felt more and more like getting on Lygaron's back and flying to where his nephew was, two dragons being better than one. It was the crannogman though who ended all thoughts of doing anything else but waiting for word.

"Our king knows where we are, given what we all know he's capable of, I believe as Lord Gerion said that If we're needed he'll send for us." Lord Reed said and despite the man's diminutive stature his words seemed to carry weight, Tyrion feeling a little envious of that.

They changed their armor and he now wore more comfortable clothing. While they didn't feast that night they ate and drank and he enjoyed himself. The Umbers were fun to be around, large, loud, and perhaps a touch mad but he enjoyed listening to them. Gerion seemed more himself also, his uncle laughing and japing with Lady Maege, the Manderly's and surprisingly Lord Bolton. The only man who didn't seem to be having fun was Ned Stark.

Tyrion learned from Satin that Robb Stark had taken a nasty fall and though not seriously hurt it had clearly worried his father. Though he believed it was the man's former wife who preyed mostly on his mind, as in a way she did his own. Where Catelyn Tully was he didn't know, that she was with Littlefinger he'd asked Gerion to keep to himself, no point worrying Ned even more than he already was.

He slept peacefully that night, though his dreams were anything but, her face, her smile, her body was all he could think of. When he woke the next morning he found himself ever more eager for this war to end, wondering how quickly they could be wed and what it would be like to live in Dorne. It was thoughts like this that distracted him most of the day. That and for then for the next few days he spent his time trying to figure out how to move the prisoners, or what force to leave guarding them. It was while trying to do this in his tent that he heard the news, Satin rushing in to tell him.

"My lord, riders from the king." Satin said to him excitedly.

"Fetch my uncle, Satin." he said and Satin nodded.

Walking with his Kingsguard he found the riders at Ned's tent, the rest of the Northern Lords soon rushing to join them and Tyrion looking to see the man in front ask for him, Ned quickly pointing him out.

"My Prince, I bring word from the king." the man said handing him the letter, Tyrion smiling to see it was in Jaime's writing and bore the seal of the Hand of the King on it.

He broke it open, read it, and then handed it to Ned, all of the gathered lords looking to their own liege for the news, though it would have to be Tyrion who explained it. Tyrion having forgotten just how close Ned had once been to Robert and what his death would mean to him, had expected him to do so.

"My lords, please let's go inside and I'll speak on what my nephew has written." he said and it was the large grey wolf and not his words or any to Ned that brought the man inside the tent.

Once they were all there and with Ned Stark still looking lost, Tyrion decided to get this over with as soon as he could.

"Robert Baratheon is dead my lords." he said to cheers and some gasps, Ned doing neither "Our king faced with the prospect of a battle, offered to allow it to be settled the old way. For them to face each other and for the gods to judge the right of it." he said adding the last part himself.

Looking around the tent he saw the nods and proud looks. Lord Reed, Lady Maege, the Manderly's, and the Umber's, even Lord Bolton all seemed happy this was how things had been settled.

"After beating Robert." he said as if there had been any doubt he would "Robert asked him to end him clean, but our king refused, having Ser Arthur kill him in his name instead." looking to see some nodding of heads.

"Cursed is the kinslayer." Howland said proudly to more nods.

"Aye, that's the truth of it, Lord Reed. It seems though that the Golden Company didn't live up to the terms, that Robert wasn't their king and it was a Blackfyre they truly supported." Tyrion said to angry shouts about dishonor and fucking Blackfryes.

Holding his hand up as he had seen his nephew do, he was surprised how quickly things grew quiet.

"Our king offered the Blackfyre the same challenge." he said to cheers "Though this was one was refused."

"Bloody Coward." Umber shouted.

"A smart one, only a fool would take on our king with a sword in his hand." Lord Domeric said to more cheers.

"The Blackfyre also broke parley and tried to assassinate our king, though on that he failed also." he said to angry shouts.

"We march, we'll gut these golden fuckers and put them to the sword." the Smalljon shouted.

"My mace has never tasted Bittersteel." Maege said to laughs.

"We have no need to march, my lords, my ladies. Our king and his army have already put the Golden Company to the sword. King Jaehaerys answered them with Fire and Blood and the Golden Company is no more. Those who survived are to take the black and the Night's Watch is to be better manned than ever before." he said to cheers and then a jape from the Greatjon.

"The king's just as greedy as those fucking wolves, I'd have loved to take out some Golden Company men. An Umber against an elephant, now that's a tale worthy of song." The Greatjon said laughing loudly.

"We march to King's Landing, my lords, to see our king Crowned, the King from the North." he said using their words rather than his own, his nephew was as much from the West now anyway.

He found him later that night, Ned Stark standing silently as he looked out on the emptiness of the Trident, his wolf beside him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ned." he said softly.

"He was my brother once, I'd not thought to find a truer one." Ned said his voice cracking.

"He was never made to be King, that throne needs someone stronger, truer." he said and saw the man nod.

"I'm glad Jaehaerys didn't do it himself. I love my nephew, truly, it's taken me a long time to realize how to show it, but despite it all had he, I fear I'd blame him, that I'd fall back where I once was. I almost picked Robert over him, no, I did I believe. I fear I'd have done so again." Ned said.

"No, Ned you wouldn't," he said and saw the nod as he left the man alone, his words not enough to comfort him maybe no ones would be.

**The Stormlands 298 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

They had begun their march, heading towards King's Landing though Quentyn and most of the army assumed they were heading to the Riverlands. Oberyn asked his daughters to move amongst their men, their eyes and ears would be invaluable and even though his nephew believed him to be on his side, he was being remarkably tight-lipped about his plans. Were it anyone other then Jaehaerys he was moving against then Oberyn would have been proud of the boy.

But he'd tested his nephew more than once, asked questions, played along with them and even though he was doing his father's bidding there was more to his dislike of Jae than simply that. It took him a while to figure it out, more because he was concentrating on deciding who he could and couldn't trust than anything else. Doran wished Arianne on the throne and Quentyn would then become Prince of Dorne, both his nephew and Anders Yronwood finally getting their wishes.

Each night when they set up their tents he'd sit with men he didn't know if he could trust. Lords who he wasn't sure whether they followed him or Doran. Yronwood he already knew, Tyene said the Blackmonts could be trusted as there was no love between them and Anders or Quentyn. House Dayne he knew was Jae's as were the Stormlords. Looking out as they ate he saw Nymeria sitting with the Fowler men, his daughter was very close to Franklyn's girls and the Old Hawk was quite fond of her. Obara sat with the Qorgyle men, Oberyn laughing as she said something to Lord Quentyn.

"My prince doesn't seem as happy as he normally is, who is it that vexes the viper so?" Harmen asked Ellaria's father another he could trust completely.

"I fear not all our friends feel the same way about our king, Harmen." he said softly and saw his paramour's father's eyes quickly move over the tent, Ander's his first look and then surprisingly Wyl his second.

"I am aware of some, is there more than I think my prince?" Harmen asked.

"I do not know, not for certain. Keep your eyes open and ears pricked, I'd not expect any to come to you, but men are foolish." he said with a smile that never reached his eyes.

"They are indeed my prince. Ellaria and my granddaughters are aware of this possibility?" Harmen asked

"They are." he said.

"Then I'm sure they and Ulwyck have taken the necessary precautions. Come, drink, there are still friends amongst us." Harmen said with a chuckle "And those who aren't will soon realize the true recklessness of their mistake."

By the time they reached the Kingswood, he was almost certain. Fowler, Dayne, Uller, Blackmont, Qorgoyle, he had a little over half the men under him while Quentyn could call for the other half. With the Stormlords though he could add almost another almost 4,000. Numbers he had but he'd not wish to see Dornishmen fall because their lords and their prince were fools. Oberyn planned to take Quentyn, Wyl and Yronwood, take their lords, their knights, and their heirs, he just needed the perfect time to do so.

When they reached Haystack Hall, the castellan sent out men for a parley, fearing they'd come to sack it. Oberyn would have laughed if it were not for how his nephew responded. Quentyn threatening the man and not just upsetting the Stormlords who were with them, but some of their own men also.

"What were you thinking, we aren't here to sack castles, nor to threaten them. The war in the Stormlands is done, we ride on and leave those who've forsworn to raise their arms in peace." he shouted at him in their tent that night.

"These are conquered men, uncle, Dorne has put them to the sword and beaten them, they need to know their place." his nephew said with a sneer.

"Dorne hasn't beaten them, I've beaten them. I've offered terms and you'd make me a liar, do no do so again nephew, believe me, you don't want to incur my displeasure anymore than you already have."

"Forgive me uncle." Quentyn said though there was no sincerity in his words or tone.

In the end though it was fortuitous as it revealed another knife that could be held at his back. Nymeria stunned to see Franklyn speaking to Quentyn and Anders, his smiling face and words she heard enough to prove him false.

"Weddings, he'd sell us out for weddings." she said angrily in his tent that night.

"It is the way of the world, Cletus would rise high and Quentyn would be a huge match for Franklyn." he said.

"Hah, Jennelyn and Jeyne would eat those little boys up and spit them both out, also I thought uncle Doran wished a princess for his prince?" Nym said and Oberyn smirked, Arianne had told Tyene about Quentyn's failed trip east, and what one of his daughters knew, they all did.

"No doubt he still does. I'd not trust a word my brother says, his words and promises mean nothing." Oberyn said, the bitterness in his voice picked up on by his daughters, and Tyene sat down beside him and leaned in close.

"How many do you think father, how many would we need to subdue to have our men be trustworthy?" Obara asked.

He sighed as he began to work it out, Anders, Cletus, Archibald, Gerris, Quentyn himself, Franklyn, and half a dozen of his knights, Wyl and more than ten of his. All in all, perhaps fifty men would do it, though how to get them all together would be a problem.

"No more than fifty, though truth be told, we could perhaps do it with ten." he said and saw Obara smile.

"We should take them, tonight or tomorrow." his oldest daughter said and he shook his head.

"We're still unaware of their plans, march to the Golden Company and join them, but what else, what plans do they have for the dragons?" he asked his girls only for them to shake their head, the chirping of the bird though drew his attention "We keep working, I'll speak to Quentyn and see if he'll give me more if not we plan to take them. Be careful my children."

"We will father." Nym said and Oberyn smiled when Tyene kissed his cheek.

His youngest girls were still overly affectionate and while Nym and Obara, his oldest especially, were reticent in their affections, Tyene was at heart still a little girl. When he was sure they had left and were out of earshot, he moved to the cage, looking down to see the bird's head tilted his way.

"You are in their nephew?" he asked and smiled when the bird chirped.

"I almost have it all, we march to King's Landing as you wished, I'll see you there?" he asked and the bird cawed, shaking its head "I'll see you before?"

The chirp rang out and Oberyn smiled once more. He looked forward to seeing Jae again, that he was coming to him had to be good news, he hoped. It was a day and a half later when he arrived, they were marching through the Kingswood when suddenly they stopped, men and horse's panicking as if they were under attack. Beside him, Obara readied her spear and Beric and Lord Selwyn along with Harmen looked to him for guidance. Only Thoros didn't seem concerned, the priest pointing up to the sky.

"Our king arrives." Thoros said with a grin.

"By the gods, is that a dragon?" Selwyn asked though who the question was directed at was anyone's guess.

Oberyn and his girls all looked up, Rhaenix looked magnificent. When she flew over them the sheer size and majesty of her almost brought a tear to his eye. No, this was not the life he wished for his niece, she should have been dancing and fending off suitors. Rhaenys and his girls should have been closer than sisters, her smile allowed to brighten up a room while men and women alike gazed at her in appreciation and envy.

That life had been stolen from her, this one all that remained, and yet she would always be looked at with awe and wonder now. Her beauty was different but just as potent, just as true, and no one would ever be able to harm her again. He heard the riders coming towards him and it took him from his thoughts, Rhaenix had disappeared from their view no doubt having found somewhere to land and Oberyn looked to see Quentyn and his companion's with worried expressions on their faces. Cletus's one would be perfectly matched by his father wherever he was.

"Was that the king's dragon?" Quentyn asked and Obara broke into laughter.

"No, cousin, that's just another random dragon, they're everywhere now don't you know." Nymeria said as Quentyn glared at her.

"Why is he here uncle?" Quentyn asked his worry even more clear.

"Let's go ask him shall we, I'm sure you fine men would all like to meet a dragon, after all, what's the worst that could happen?" he said seeing both Gerris and Archibald gulp.

Beric, Ned Dayne, and Thoros asked to join him, while Selwyn and Triston shook their heads, Oberyn smiling at their nervousness. They were allies they had nothing to fear from his niece and nephew, which was more than could be said about the others riding with them. Quentyn and his men whimpered constantly as they rode and soon they reached the clearing. Rhaenix's head snapping around quickly to look at them, the look in her eyes one he knew all too well, tread carefully or you'll end up bitten.

Jae was with two of his Kingsguard, Ser Walder with axe in hand and Ser Arthur with Dawn out, both of them putting their weapons away when his nephew signaled for them to do so. Oberyn found himself studying his nephew, the armor he wore was incredible, the black plate reflecting the light and allowing the swirls to identify it as Valyrian Steel. On his hip he wore the thin sword, it's ruby hilt and flamed pommel letting every swordsman know which blade it was. Dismounting he moved towards him and as one they took a knee.

"Your grace." he said looking to his nephew.

"Rise, uncle." Jae said and as he did so he was caught in a hug, kingly it may not have been but he welcomed it all the same.

"Lord Beric, Lord Dayne, and Thoros I believe you know." Oberyn said and Jae nodded greeting each of them, Ned Dayne smiling at something he said softly to him "Lord Harmen Uller, Ellaria's father." he said warmly.

"Lord Uller an honor, I've been most fortunate to have met Lady Ellaria when she accompanied Prince Oberyn. As with the prince himself, she is someone I'm most grateful to call family and someone who honors me by doing likewise. She is a remarkable woman my lord, it is a pleasure to meet her father, truly" Jae said and Oberyn didn't need to look to see the smile on Harmen's face.

"You honor me greatly your grace." Harmen said.

"Cousins." Jae said his smile true as he greeted each of his girls, Tyene chuckling at something he whispered.

"Ser Gerris Drinkwater, Ser Cletus Yronwood, Ser Archibald Yronwood, Ser William Wells, your grace."

"Good Sers."

"Your grace."

"And finally your other cousin, my brother's son, Prince Quentyn Martell." he said and turned to see the false smile on Quentyn's face, Oberyn looking closely at Jae whose own seemed on the surface to be far more true.

"Cousin, it's so good to finally meet you."

"You too your grace." Quentyn said in reply.

"I've very much looked forward to meeting you and your brother, as well as your father for some time. I've been lucky enough to meet Princess Arianne, perhaps later once I've settled we can speak together?" Jae asked sounding eager but not angry.

"I'd like that, your grace."

"Good, we should head back to the others, no doubt they fear my dragon has eaten you all." Jae japed and then as if on cue Rhaenix roared before she took to the sky "Hungry though she is its different meat she craves."

Oberyn looked at him as the walked, Jae, nodding to him and he wondered if he had a plan and hadn't just come to see him, though he welcomed that also.

**Dragonstone 298 AC.**

**Dany.**

They had sailed past Tyrosh and onto Cape Wrath, Davos taking her in a small boat to land close to his home. The knight allowing her and Shiera to spend time with the dragons while he and his son went to speak to his family. Were it anyone else but Ser Davos she'd have refused, worried that word of her arrival would get out before she was on friendly ground. Davos though had given her, his word, and Shireen and Selyse had backed him up as honest and true.

That Sandor and then later Melisandre did likewise only reinforced how right she was to accept it. While Davos walked off and left them alone on the cliffs, Dany waited with Shiera for her children to come to her. She'd been with them briefly in Tyrosh, flown with them over the water and though she had loved it, it felt like an age and more than the few days it had truly been since she'd touched them and felt them lean against her.

Shireen had asked to come to see them and on Tyrosh she'd allowed it, but here in this place, she would not. Even Missy and Melisandre were left on the ships, Dany coming to the shore with Sandor, Belwas, and some of the company that she'd been given as her guards, Rodrik seeming happy to be in Westeros once more. Seeing the dragons she smiled, even Sandorix seemed happier than he had been, her wild son even more eager to fly west than Ellagon or Rhaegal were.

"Iksan olvie biare naejot ūndegon ao ñuha riñar" (I'm so happy to see you, my children) she said softly when she moved to Ellagon and Sandorix, hearing Shiera tell Rhaegal how much she'd missed him too.

Moving quickly she hurried up Ellagon's wing. She was excited to be in the air once more and to see some of the land she'd been born in.

"Sōvegon Ellagon." (Fly Ellagon."

The dragons took to the air and she flew into the Stormlands themselves. Below them, they passed two keeps, one larger which she assumed was Rain House based on what Davos had said about his own being more modest. Across Shipbreaker Bay and soon they were flying high over Storm's End, the keep that belonged to the usurper's family. Shiera had told her more about House Baratheon than she had ever known and it only made their betrayal hurt that much more.

Orys had been Aegon's closest friend, Shiera had told her that he was in truth his bastard brother, kin to the conqueror and the founder of the stag's house. They had then picked Aegon over Rhaenyra despite the fact that Rhaenys was their kin and she herself had picked the Blacks over the Greens. Lord Lyonel had fought for Duncan the Tall and though he'd rebelled when Prince Duncan married another rather than his daughter, their houses were soon joined once more. It made Robert's grandmother her twice great aunt and yet had in the end it had counted for nothing.

Ambition, desire, and the whispered words of their enemies had been enough to sway a house that should be their lealest. Though again it had been Shiera who told her the truth of that too.

"_House Velaryon is the only house we can ever trust completely princess, The Old, The Brave, The True, no house is more Leal and worthy than they."_

As Ellagon headed back for the shore she looked forward to meeting them. To know there was one house she'd never have to fear, that she and her nephew could always rely on was something she was most grateful for. They may have dragons once more and the idea of going against them now would not something that most would think of. Still, men were men and oaths were fickle in Westeros it seemed to her. Knowing one House would always stand next to theirs was a boon she'd see rewarded.

"Jikagon, ipradagon, nyke'll ūndegon ao aderī, īlon're bē lenton, ñuha riñar, aderī īlon'll sagon lēda tolī lentor, aōhon se ñuhon. (Go, eat, I'll see you soon, we're almost home, my children, soon we'll be with more family, yours and mine.) she said as Ellagon trilled as she looked at her, Sandorix letting out a noise to show he was happy too.

Ser Davos arrived back not long after the dragons had taken to the sky. The war in the Stormlands was over, the Dornish Army had been victorious and had since moved on. The knight seemed happy that his lord was still alive and being held as a prisoner rather than having been executed and Dany knew that would please Shireen when he told her. She wondered though if her nephew was planning to kill him after the war or was he being too soft to enemies of their house.

"Would it not be best to kill him?" she asked Sandor and Shiera that night.

"There are other ways Dany, he could sentence him to take the black, could hold a trial, he could even pardon him." Shiera said and Sandor snorted.

"He'll not pardon him, he may not kill him but he'll not fucking pardon him." Sandor said.

"Why not kill him?" she asked curiously.

"It serves no purpose. Stannis was stuck behind his walls in the rebellion, he never got the chance to raise arms against your father or brother, aye, he declared for his own but he never got the chance to march."

"He was still a traitor." she said angrily.

"Aye, but by that token so was any who marched, Dany. If you don't blame the ones that raised their blades, then you can't blame those who did not." Shiera said.

"Who says I don't blame them all." she said and Sandor smirked.

"I may hate most of the fuckers but you can't remove them all, your nephew is riding with Lannisters, Starks, do we blame Jaime Lannister for what Tywin did? What my brother did?" Sandor asked.

She knew he'd taken it badly when he's heard of his brother's death, not the loss of the man but he'd been wrought when Melisandre had told him. While he'd welcomed the man who'd killed him had reason, something Dany agreed completely with, thinking if anyone had the right then a Martell did. Sandor had been angered that it had not been him. As for the Lannisters, Dany was unsure what to think. Viserys had said that Jaime Lannister killed her father, no one denied it, yet he by all accounts was her nephew's lealest man.

Dany knew what her father was like, Sandor had told her many times during their earliest time together, yet he was her father still and she'd need to look Jaime Lannister in the eye to see if he was true. The more she thought about it the more she felt the need to speak to her nephew, her understanding of things was clouded by distance and lack of context, she only hoped he'd be able to offer her the reassurance she needed. Not just about this but about himself too, Melisandre said he was good and Sandor, Davos, Shireen, all spoke of him as being of sound mind. But was he truly? Viserys had seemed so once and even at his worst he could seem so to others, could Jaehaerys be the same?.

"Dany?"

"Dany?" Shiera said a little louder and Dany shook her head, once again lost in thoughts and worries.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of our nephew. Worrying that we may be too late or he may not be what we wish." she said her voice full of concern.

"I believe we've arrived in time, Dany, Melisandre, the dragons, they don't seem concerned. As for the other, we'll know the truth soon and should he not be then we'll worry about that, together." Shiera said smiling at her and Dany nodded.

"We could always just send him after him." Sandor said pointing to Strong Belwas, the man sleeping while sitting up, an empty plate in front of him, and the sauce or gravy of whatever he'd eaten was still on his face.

Despite her concerns, she found herself laughing, Sandor smirking too as he looked to Shiera and when she went to bed that night it was with fewer worries than she had earlier. It took them another two days to arrive at Dragonstone, Dany standing up on deck and starting at the island from the moment it came into view. The Dragonmont was alive with the sounds of her children as they flew and circled the giant volcano.

It felt like an eternity until she saw the docks, the ships bearing the sigil of her house proudly along with others of the Lords of the Narrow Sea. The Seahorse of House Velaryon being the most prominent of the others, though there were some she didn't recognize amongst them also. That there was no place for them to dock was frustrating but soon Davos was beside them in the boats. All of them were quickly made ready to land and other than the sailors and some men to guard the payment she'd received in Myr, there'd be few staying on board.

Stepping off the boat and onto the sands was like nothing she'd imagined, true she'd pictured herself coming home many times, but she'd no true idea of what home would look like. No real image of it in her head and the books didn't do it justice. She moved across the sand and then knelt down, tears in her eyes as she took sand in her hands and let it slide through her fingers. When she heard the unsullied standing to attention and felt Sandor and Belwas by her side, she looked to see men approaching, one of them was silver-haired and dressed in black. Briefly, she thought he was her nephew and felt her heart race in her chest, only to remember that Jaehaerys was dark-haired and so she now wondered who this man was.

"Princes Daenerys, Princess Shiera, welcome to Dragonstone." the silver-haired man said seeming to know them both.

"Forgive me, my lord?" she said.

"No lord, Princess, Aurane Waters, brother to Lord Monford Velaryon, and a Leal supporter of our king and his family." Aurane said with a smile.

She offered him, her hand and he kissed it and then did the same to Shiera's, Dany catching the look he shot Sandor and then Ser Davos.

"My nephew?" she asked.

"Is busy winning this war princess, perhaps you'd prefer to have this discussion in the keep rather than on the beach, no doubt you'd wish to see your family home once more." Aurane said only for Sandor to move forward.

"The princess will move to the keep once we're assured of her safety."

Dany looked as Aurane got an angry look on his face, something which concerned her until she saw it more clearly, it was more than simply anger, it was as if the words Sandor had said were an insult. The man was affronted and she knew why that was.

"House Velaryon is and has always been our truest supporters, I'm sure we'll be safe under their protection."

"I personally guarantee it, princess, our loyalty to House Targaryen is beyond question." he said and she smiled at him seeing him relax.

As if to emphasize how little danger they were truly in, Ellagon, Rhaegal, and Sandorix landed and Dany looked to see Aurane smile and show no concern. Instead, he looked at the three dragons with a smile on his face and her children paid him no mind at all.

"You've seen dragons before?" she asked as they walked to the keep, the long winding pathway annoying her as it seemed she was no closer to her home than when she had begun to walk it.

"I have princess, his grace's dragons Lygaron and Rhaenix."

"Lygaron?" she asked the second name seeming an easier one for her to understand.

"For the family, he lost princess. His mother was Lyanna, your brother, his father, Rhaegar, and his brother Aegon." Aurane said and Dany nodded.

"I had thought Rhaenix was named for my brother, just as I had named Rhaegal for him." she said and Aurane shook his head.

"For his sister, Rhaenys."

She smiled at that, knowing for some reason that this was her nephew's own dragon, just as Ellagon's was hers. When she finally reached the great doors of the keep, she took a step forward and walked inside, looking to see banners bearing the Three-Headed Dragon and portraits of members of her family hanging on the wall. She heard Davos and Shireen saying that this place had changed from behind her. Aurane then left them to arrange rooms for them and Dany felt herself drawn forward, Shiera and Sandor quickly walking with her as she strolled the halls until she reached a door and walked inside.

The room was large and as she moved to the bed she began to cry, here, this was where she had been born, where her mother had lost her life. She felt herself being held and looked to see her aunt allowing her to cry against her chest, Sandor moving to the door to give them privacy while Shiera whispered words over and over again in her ear.

"She'd have wanted you to live Dany, more than her own life, your mother would have wished her daughter to live. Now seeing you here, seeing what you've become your mother would be proud of you, so very proud and I promise if someone asked her to make a choice, you'd still be the choice she made." Shiera said and she somehow felt her aunt was right.

Later that night they ate and after they had done so, Aurane brought them into the Chamber of the Painted Table. Dany looking down on the map that Aegon had made of the seven kingdoms he'd intended to conquer. She looked to Aurane eager to hear about how her nephew's own conquering was going on.

"As you are aware, the Dornish army led by Prince Oberyn defeated the Stormlords and captured Stannis Baratheon. The rest of the Stormlords took up the offer the prince made them and retreated to their keeps to sit out the war. In the Riverlands, an army led by Gerion Lannister and joined by loyal houses took Riverrun and defeated House Tully and those sworn to them.".

"The Tully's fought against the Starks?" Sandor asked.

"You've been away a long time, Clegane, Lord Stark set aside Catelyn Tully after she, Littlefinger, and her brother tried to have the king killed, twice." Aurane said, before turning to her reassuringly "They failed obviously princess and the king was unharmed."

She felt her anger once again, even here people still sent assassins after her family.

"Lord Stark and the North allied with Prince Tyrion and some Lords of the West faced and defeated Lord Arryn and the Knights of the Vale, Lord Arryn is their prisoner." Aurane said and Dany smiled, her half brother, no brother, he'd be her brother, if he wished it so. He'd too played his part in returning their family to their throne and she felt a sense of pride at that.

"My brother rode his dragon?" she asked and Aurane nodded, Dany smirking and feeling a little jealous too.

"Our nephew?" Shiera asked.

"The king and Lord Jaime marched to face Robert who had the Golden Company with him." Aurane said and Dany felt her nerves rise "His grace offered Robert single combat to decide the war, which he accepted, and after he beat him, he then had Ser Arthur take his head."

"The usurper is dead, the war is over?" she asked happily only for Aurane to shake his head.

"It seems that Robert wasn't the reason the Golden Company had come, they instead were backed by a magister from Pentos and a boy claiming to be Prince Aegon."

Illyrio, he was part of this, she knew he'd wished to place Viserys on the throne but it seems the fat man was running a different game. That he was involved with the mummer and with Jon Connington.

"Jon Connington is with this boy? Shiera asked as Dany was about to.

"He is. The king offered him the same terms, they were refused and during the parley, they tried to kill him. Again princess the king is safe, unharmed. As for the Golden Company, well they woke the dragon." Aurane said smirking.

"What happened?" she asked.

Aurane told her what her nephew had done, Fire and Blood had been brought to the Golden Company and this pretender, now all that remained was King's Landing. The war was almost over it seemed and she felt happy it was, though she was more than eager to see her nephew and her brother.

"Where is my nephew now? My brother?" she asked.

"They head for King's Landing, princess, all the armies are converging on the capital."

"Good then so shall we. Sandor, you, Belwas, and the Company of the Rose's men will sail with ser Davos to land as close to King's Landing as you can. On the morrow my aunt and I fly to meet with our family." she said standing up and walking from the room, eager for the night to be over and the dawn to break. Tomorrow she'd see her family for the first time and she felt her heart race at the thought.

**The Kingswood 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

He tried to rein in his temper as his cousin spoke, Quentyn offering platitudes and asking questions at the same time. Jae sensing his eagerness about the Golden Company and his plans to beat them and thanking the gods that his cousin's network seemed to be as lacking as his uncle's had been. After arranging to have a meeting in an hour, Jae first asked to speak to some of the other lords that had joined Oberyn. Soon he was speaking to Stormlords and Dornishmen and watching as Oberyn or his cousins subtly nodded or winked at who could or couldn't be trusted.

Speaking briefly to Oberyn and hating the mummery he was about to do, he entered the command tent and readied to make plans for a battle that had already been won. The map that lay in front of him was of the Crownlands and Riverlands and Jae was moving pieces around showing where armies were and were not. All in an effort to paint as big a target on his back as he could possibly show. Once it was ready he began to lay out the role he wished the Dornishmen to play.

"The Golden Company marches to face Lord Jaime's army, here." he pointed on the map "I had hoped my uncle Eddard would have finished with his own battle but I've received no word and fear he's bogged down. While I'd have liked to go to him, I needs must win this battle or we are lost." he said shaking his head worriedly.

"What is it you wish of us your grace?" Oberyn asked.

Jae laid out the plan, the Dornish army was to swoop in once Jaime and his men were engaged against the Golden Company, their arrival turning the course of the battle their way. He told them he couldn't use the dragons because of how it would be perceived and saw Quentyn smirk when he said that. He did promise to use them to force the army against them where they wished them and saw some nervous looks on Lord Wyl and Lord Yronwood's faces.

"So there you have it, my lords, we march on the morrow." he said and saw them nod. Lying to the Stormlords was not what he wished to do but he needed them all outed and the target he gave them would be one too tempting to resist.

He'd left his flanks open, if they arrived and came at him from the side instead of at the Golden Company it'd be a massacre. Of course, there being no actual battle to take part in would mean there would not. Still, for a chance to knife him in the back they'd never get a better one. So that night as Oberyn was called away, Jae had the Stormlords brought to him along with Blackmont, Qorgyle, Dayne, and Uller and his cousins.

"Forgive me my Lords and allow me to apologize for the mummery earlier on, it was required to root out some traitors." he said to loud groans which he hushed "What you're about to see may seem strange but bear with me."

He took out the Glass Candles seeing the excited look on Thoros's face. It had hurt to take Margaery's one away but he had no choice, he needed to see, to show. Placing the black one on the table, he took the green, and then with his knife cut his hand. The scar on his left hand rarely healed much now so often did he cut there. Letting the blood drip on the candle, he closed his eyes and heard the gasps as people saw the image. The tent where Quentyn was laying out his plans, finally informing them of Highgarden and of how they intended to use Margaery, the army that would take her long before they needed to act, his cousin insisted as they all looked on.

"Prince Oberyn, would never, your grace." Harmen Uller said once the images had stopped and the extent of the treason was clear.

"My uncle is not involved, Lord Uller, I'm well aware of his loyalty and his own plans to root these treasons out."

Things moved quickly after that, he arranged the men and then reached out to Rhaenix, the dragon flying quickly to where they were. Soon they surrounded Quentyn's tent and at a roar from his sister, the men came running outside.

"Drop your weapons or face a dragon, the choice is yours?" he said looking to each of the, most of them doing as he said.

One of them did not though, the man was large and bald and held a huge warhammer in his hand as he ran toward him shouting.

"FOR DORNE." the man shouted and those were the last words he'd ever speak, Arthur removing Dawn from is back was quick. Rhaenix was quicker.

She didn't burn him, no flames came from her mouth at all. Instead, she grabbed him with her talons and within a few flaps of her wings, she was in the air and the hammer fell to the ground with a loud thump. All of them watched as she threw him high and then caught him in her mouth, the explosion of blood and guts spreading and covering those unlucky enough to be directly below.

"Anyone else wish to try their luck?" he asked with a smirk "Lord Yronwood, Lord Wyl, Lord Fowler, tell your men to stand down and your treason and the consequences of it stays yours and yours alone. Refuse and when I leave here it'll be to your keeps I fly and I'll not return until they're destroyed and you are the last of your line. Then and only then will I take your heads." Jae said and within moments the men were speaking to each of their men.

"Thoros, see that my cousin is well guarded, Stormlanders only." he said as Thoros moved to grab Quentyn, Oberyn looking at him and Jae shaking his head.

"The rest of you will face sentence on the morrow." he said turning and walking away, Arthur and Walder behind him.

When he reached the tent he waited and Oberyn and his daughters soon arrived, Jae, bidding them sit while he readied to tell his tale.

"King Robert is dead, the Golden Company no more. My uncles Ned and Tyrion have defeated the Knights of the Vale, and Jon Arryn is their prisoner. Edmure Tully is dead, and yet one more enemy remains."

"You lied?" Nymeria said with a smirk.

"I had to, I needed them to show their hand. I know you've been working on rooting them out uncle, but I needed to do so more quickly. I must fly to King's Landing and make ready to deal with the mummer within. But before that, I have more troubling news that I need to share."

"Doran?" Oberyn asked and Jae nodded.

"He sent an army to take Highgarden where he intended to take Margaery prisoner to be used to bring me low. You know what he planned here and what deal he'd made. Arianne, she's safe and unharmed by the way." he said to stop the question that was coming "She tried to take him but he had prepared for it and when I arrived she was being chased through the desert by her father's men. Ser Daemon and Ser Andrey Dalt with her."

"What happened?" Oberyn asked.

"I played a mummery, uncle, just like here. I allowed him to think he had won before we took the Water Gardens. He confirmed it all and one more thing, Ser Garrison Fowler." he said softly.

"He killed him." Oberyn said realization dawning on his face.

"He did, Ser Garrison was who Elia spoke of in her letter, the love she'd lost and whom she had planned to spend her life with if…it...if.. things had not gone so wrong." he said closing his eyes for a moment and then continuing "I ordered him to be sent to Ghaston Grey uncle. it must be seen that he pays for his treason, in a few moons time he can be moved to more comfortable but still secure surroundings."

"You didn't take his head?" Obara asked and Jae shook his own.

"I thank you nephew, I'd not see it done if it was anyone other than my brother, but I thank you for that." Oberyn said.

"Quentyn?" Tyene asked.

"Will take the black. Arianne already pled with me and will no doubt do so again but exile cannot be enough. Not just for the treason to me, he seeks and will continue to seek to usurp his sister and speak to Ser Gerris and Ser Cletus, ask them truly how far they were willing to go if your father had resisted."

"They would have killed him? "Obara said angrily.

"They would have tried." Jae said to smirks and a wink from Oberyn.

"The others?" Oberyn asked.

"Will lose their heads or take the black, they'll get no other choice."

"All of them?" Obara asked her voice shocked.

"The lords and knights directly involved, how many do you count, uncle?"

"Not more than fifty."

"The men just follow orders and I know how this leaves Dorne. I wish there was another way but maybe it's for the best, when Tyrion and Arianne are married they'll at least know those she rules over will be Leal."

He asked for a moment alone with his uncle and when his cousins left he turned to him, Oberyn looked tired, though whether it was physical or emotional he couldn't be certain.

"I am sorry, uncle, truly. I wanted them to be family, like you and Ellaria." he said and Oberyn smiled at him.

"You, Arianne, Trystane, my girls, my niece, and my future grandnieces and nephews are family, Jae. I'm comforted by that." Oberyn said.

"I need you with me in King's Landing uncle. When I take my throne, I need your counsel and advice. I'd name you to my counsel if you'd accept, any role your wish?" he asked nervously.

"I've always wanted to be in charge of Laws, nephew, let's bring ones to bear that better this realm."

"Aye, let's do that. Oberyn Martell, Master of Laws, it has a good ring to it." he said smiling.

"As does King Jaehaerys the third of his name. Now I intend to get very drunk, nephew, I hope you're willing to sing, I'm in need of good cheer this night and I've heard tell of many new songs." Oberyn said slapping him on the back as he left the tent.

Unsurprisingly none of the lords, knights, and closest of their men involved in the plot against him decided their heads to be worth more than their lives. He could only imagine what Jeor Mormont would think when he heard not just the number of men, but the quality of them that would soon be arriving. Jae smiling as he thought about the ones soon to join him, his uncles, the loyalists, a promise he was glad to be able to keep.

"I'll see you in a few days uncle." he said as Rhaenix said her goodbyes to his cousins.

"You will. Be safe, let's end this war and move forward, all of us."

"Aye, we will."

Rhaenix took to the air and before he knew it he was flying high over Kings Landing itself, a part of him wishing to just land and take the Red Keep. To see the Mummer's Dragon and fat cheesemonger brought low and yet he could not, something forcing him to fly past. Soon enough he saw the lion banners and flew low so they could see him, before flying further north and seeing the wolf ones too. He had only taken one pass when he heard his son call out and so he circled and waited and found himself laughing when Tyrion hurried to Lygaron's side. His son almost leaving him behind so eager was he to get into the air.

He flew beside them and Jae could see Tyrion's expression, relief, questioning, and a small amount of worry that he hoped he ended with a laugh. Directing him to follow they flew back to Jaime and the rest of their army, landing and listening as the dragons spoke to each other.

"We got your letter, it's done?" Tyrion asked.

"Not quite, one more fight to come, uncle, then it's done. Come I'm sure your brother will be happy to see you, just like Rhaenix's is to see her own." he said and Tyrion shook his head at the way the dragons were behaving, playful and friendly and yet to anyone watching that knew no better, terrifying.

**Kings Landing one week later.**

**Jaime.**

They hard marched and then waited for the northern army and Tyrion and Gerion's forces. Now they were less than a day away for King's Landing. For Jaime having Tyrion, Gerion, and Jae all safe and nearby had relieved him greatly. Even hearing of his brother and uncle's victories hadn't removed his worries for them and so seeing them, speaking to them, had been incredibly important. As for Jae after hearing about events in Dorne and with his cousin in the Stormlands he was just happy that his king was back amongst people he could trust completely.

When the Dornish army arrived today or tomorrow they would surround King's Landing and make it clear to those inside just how hopeless they're situation was. Jaime had been surprised when Jae had told him that the fat cheesemonger and the mummer pretending to be his brother had gone to King's Landing, surprised, even more, when he'd told him that they now somehow controlled the city.

"_Renly?"_

"_A prisoner." Jae said._

"_What forces do they have, surely not enough to hold the city?" he asked and Jae shook his head._

"_No. They may have the Gold Cloaks though and I've seen men on the walls that look Essosi." _

"_Unsullied?" he asked and Jae shook his head._

"_No, thank the gods, Sellswords I think. There's something, I feel something's off, I'm missing something." Jae said._

Whatever it was he hadn't been able to figure it out either, none of them had. It made no sense, at most they had 5.000 men, that's if they had landed Sellswords which Lord Monford and Richard both agreed they had not. So in truth, they had half that, between them all here alone Jae would have almost 60,000. Some had been left to guard prisoners and to begin to march them to the Wall. They could send almost 10,000 men to each of the seven gates to overwhelm the defenders and take the city quickly.

With Rhaenix and Lygaron they could take the gates themselves, burn them down with limited damage and make taking them even easier. The fat cheesemonger knew they had a dragon, though not that they had two. Surely he'd have seen there was no way he could win, if anything his retreat should have taken him to Essos. It made no sense and so just like Jae he was feeling there was something wrong, and just like Jae, he couldn't think what it was.

"His grace requests your presence." Tommen said to him, Jaime smiling at his nephew as he got up from his seat.

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting, should we nephew." he said and Tommen nodded.

His nephew had taken to squiring well and though he and Jae hadn't had much time together, when they were he could see how Tommen's eyes would light up. His lessons always that much happier when they were given to him by Jae.

They walked to the King's Tent, something that he and Jae had disagreed on but was needed. The large tent was twice the size of his own, not that his was small either. He had told him that it needed to look the part, that it was where meetings with lords had to take place, and as the king from now on his world revolved around image as much as it did practicalities. As he entered the tent he saw he was the first one to arrive, Jae was sitting down in the corner with his eyes closed, opening them once he entered.

"Find anything out?" he asked

"No.Other than the Sellswords who are even less than we thought, 500 or so only. The Windblown led by someone called the Tattered Prince." Jae said

"Can he be turned, bought?"

"I don't know, but I doubt he knows about the dragons."

Soon enough the rest arrived, Tyrion and Gerion, Ned Stark and the Northern Lords, the Lords of the west and Riverlands, Lord Monford and Ser Richard, and the Reach lords Tarly, Rowan and Ashford. After having wine given to those who wished it and food to any of the others, Jae bid them look at the map of King's Landing.

"The forces inside the city I doubt have any true idea of the numbers assembled against them, my lords. I intend to show them those numbers. When we reach the city I wish our forces to split, Lord Tarly, Lord Rowan take your men to the Gate of the Gods, Lord Stark yours to the Dragon and the Old Gates. Lord Gerion, the Lion's gate is yours. Prince Tyrion will join Lord Jaime at the Mud Gate and I'll join with Prince Oberyn and his army at the Iron Gate.

The Red Keep is our main objective, my Lords, diverting their men to each of the gates will allow us to reach it easiest. Once the Mud Gate and Iron Gate have fallen, then diversion is no longer necessary and unless you can take the other gates without heavy loss, I'd ask you to divert to those two."

"The dragons your grace?" Lord Stark asked.

"To use them in the city is to invite disaster, my lord. Rhaenix and Lygaron under me and my uncle's direction can be made to direct their flames but in the city itself, the risk to innocents is far too high. I intend to use the dragons to take the two gates, the Mud Gate and Iron Gate give the shortest access to the Red Keep. Maegor's is formidable if correctly protected and there again the dragons will be used, a warning rather than a direct assault though." Jae said to nods.

"A sound plan your grace." Jaime said showing them all he agreed with it.

"Let's hope so Lord Hand." Jae said "Prince Oberyn should arrive later today and tomorrow we'll parley. Illyrio and the Mummer will be given one chance to leave, after that each of you knows what you must do."

"Parley your grace, after what happened at the God's Eye, is that wise?" Lord Crakehall asked, Roland not one to mince words.

"No, it may not be my lord, but it needs to be done all the same. I doubt they'd try the same thing twice after it failed and I won't be parleying alone, Rhaenix will be by my side and trust me, my lord, no one is more invested in my safety than she." Jae said looking to see Roland nod "My lords, you have your orders, I'd ask you to see to your men and make ready.

It was a dismissal in all but name and when Ned and Tyrion began to move, Jae held up his hand and bid them stay, Gerion, Ser Richard, and himself also along with Arthur and Walder also not allowed to leave. Jaime looked on as Jae sat down, his king looking tired and worried and it took him a few moments to speak.

"I've spoken to Lord Jaime about this and hope to consult the Glass Candles on the morrow when they're able to be used once more. There is something more going on here, something I've not been able to ascertain and it vexes me. Given the odds they face, Illyrio and this false Aegon of his should have run further. I'd have expected them to be on a ship to Essos by now, rather than here and that they are, worries me."

"You think they have some cunning plan, some trick or hidden ally?" Tyrion asked and Jae shook his head.

"They have something uncle, what it is though I do not know. Tomorrow when the order comes to attack I ask you to be even warier than you normally would be. Tyrion and I will be on our dragons, you'll be on the ground and I'd see you as well prepared as possible, even if I know not what it is you're preparing for."

"We'll take care of your grace, I'll speak to my lords and ladies and let them know." Ned said and Jae nodded.

"Aye, Dusk will be with me, my king, if there is anything to worry about then I'm sure the wolves will know." Gerion said.

"Just be careful, all of you." Jae said and it wasn't the king who spoke then, instead, it was the boy who cared and worried about them who had made that simple request.

"We will, your grace." He said and Jae nodded.

Richard said he'd see if he could find out anything from his lips and after everyone left Jae turned to him and Arthur.

"Tomorrow I want each of the Kingsguard to be with my family, Ser Arthur, you alongside Ser Jaime, Ser Walder with my uncle Ned, Ser Jors with Gerion and Ser Richard with Prince Oberyn.

"You'll be on the dragon, for all of it my king?" Arthur asked.

"Neither myself nor Tyrion will land unless it's beside a Kingsguard, I give you my word on this. Tomorrow we stay in the air until the fight is done."

"I'll see the others have their orders." Arthur said turning to move.

"Arthur, you be careful also." Jae said and Arthur smiled.

"You too, your grace."

Arthur left them both alone, Jae looking up to him with a small smile on his face which Jaime returned, the tiredness and weary look he'd had on his face seeming to be gone now.

"Cheer up Jae, soon you and Margaery will be married and then your real troubles will begin." he japed.

"Do you miss her Jaime, Dacey, here now, do you miss her?"

"Every day, her and Joanna, but I'll see them soon." he said and Jae nodded.

"Aye, I look forward to it, them, Joy, Genna, all of them. It feels like forever since I've seen them, gods I even find myself ready to move at storytime some nights." Jae chuckled.

"I'm sure my cousin will welcome its return. How many girls will be able to say in the future they had tales told to them each night by a king?" Jaime asked and Jae smiled broadly.

"Aye, go get some rest Jaime, I'll see if I can find anything else before I sleep myself, I'll see you on the morrow."

"Aye, make sure you sleep too, Jae, tomorrow will be a long day."

He bid him goodnight and found himself unable to rest, walking the camp before he finally went to his bed that night, his mind worried, and like Jae, he couldn't tell why.

**King's Landing 298 AC**

**Illyrio.**

Word came to him of the army that surrounded them and even though he knew it was coming, the sheer size of it rattled him. Watching as they spread around the city he wondered how he had ever thought he could beat them with just the Golden Company. Quickly though it hit him when he saw the white dragon, that had never been his plan, Aegon would have brought all these men together under his banner if it wasn't for Jaehaerys Targaryen.

He wondered had Varys known, had he tried to do something about it, and been found out. It seemed likely and was only another reason to hate the boy outside the gates even more. Walking from the walls he reached the bottom and sent the men out to organize the parley before he headed back to the Red Keep. Illyrio had only made it halfway before the Tattered Prince caught up with him, the sellsword obviously not happy with what he had seen.

"You never said anything about a dragon." the Tattered Prince said.

"I'll deal with the dragon and his rider." he said.

"And the huge fucking army, who's dealing with that?"

"The army won't be a problem, trust me, your ships are ready are they not?"

"They are, fine I'll wait for the parley, but that army attacks and my men aren't standing against it Illyrio, we're gone."

He nodded and then continued on his way, speaking to Sewer Rat when he saw him, the unsullied telling him he'd done as he'd asked and his men stood ready. When he reached the Red Keep he heard even better news, the Bountiful Harvest had docked in the bay and so he sent word to allow Afodar to land. The siege they'd soon find themselves in getting yet another way to resolve itself. He found Aegon in the Throne Room, his son wearing black armor that while it wasn't as impressive as the Targaryen's looked so much more regal on his son.

"Your bastard brother has come, your grace, he requests a parley." he said with a bow.

"Does he Lord Hand, the surprise is ready?" Aegon asked.

"It is. Also, my man has arrived back from Braavos, he brings word form the faceless men, forgive me for overstepping your grace but I gave permission for him to land." he said and Aegon nodded.

"That's quite alright Lord Hand, I leave such trivial matters for you to handle." Aegon said and though he smiled at him, inwardly he grimaced. If the boy had been entitled before then ever since he'd sat the throne it had become worse.

He cursed Jon Connington as they rode to meet the false king, bemoaned that he'd not curtailed these impulses in Aegon. Worse he'd kept them from him and so he'd been unaware of them. Had he not been then he could have asked Haldon, Duck, the Septa, or even sent someone more suitable to keep them in check, now it was too late.

As they rode out he looked to the group ahead of him. The dour-looking man with the wolf sigil had to be a Stark something which Aegon seemed to notice, the others were mainly lions giving their golden hair and green eyes. He recognized the striding huntsman of House Tarly and the golden tree of House Rowan. Though it was the bright red sun and golden spear of House Martell that grabbed his and Aegon's attention.

"My uncle is here?" Aegon asked a smile on his face.

"It seems so, your grace." Illyrio said, he'd received a reply from Doran accepting his offer but no word since and he smirked, the snake at the dragon's back was a welcome piece of good news.

Though seeing Prince Oberyn's face as he looked at Aegon he wasn't quite sure. Either Oberyn was the best mummer ever or there was hatred in his eyes. The latter seeming more likely when Aegon spoke to the Red Viper.

"Uncle, for so many years I've longed to see you, to explain the reasons why I could not would take more time than we have right now. Perhaps once this false king has knelt and been dealt with we could speak? "Aegon asked.

"Hah, you're right nephew, he really is a fool. My sister would never choose a son over a daughter, one child over another, there is nothing in this world that could make her do so." Oberyn said angrily.

"Princess Elia saved her heir, Aegon is…." Illyrio said only for the dragon to interrupt.

"Dead, my uncle speaks true. Any man who knew Princess Elia would know the truth of this, so enough of this mummery. Despite the advice of my counsel and my own feelings, I'm willing to make you one final offer. Go, leave, take your ships and sail back to Essos, I'll not follow, I'll not seek you out I give you my word on that. Stay here and that job someone did on his face." he said pointing to Aegon "I'll see it taken to its natural end, trust me, my dragon won't let him off so easily."

Illyrio heard the dragon roar and then it landed close to them, Aegon looking both fearfully and avariciously at it.

"No." he said and looked directly into the king's eyes smiling as he did so "You've developed quite a reputation in a short time Jaehaerys, but one of the problems with a reputation is it allows people to know what you love. What you care for and what you'll do to protect that you are attached to."

He watched as despite trying to school his face the king looked at him, a glimmer of doubt in his eyes being enough to make Illyrio smile.

"You, Varys told me why you killed the mad king, what he planned to do to the city and why people called you Kingslayer. For five and ten years it's lain there and no one ever bothered to look for it, remove it, and had they then I'd not be able to do this." he raised his hand and the cage was then dragged out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jaehaerys asked.

"You have until tomorrow to surrender and accept Aegon as your king, after that every hour until you do, this will happen."

He raised his hand up and the green liquid was thrown over the man, woman, and children in the cage. The small family he'd had dragged from Flea Bottom, a mother, father, and their three children screamed and then the world went green. Jaehaerys almost jumped from his saddle to get to him, behind him dragon roared even louder. Illyrio welcomed the tears that were in the boy's eyes. He'd given them food, a better life, both in King's Landing and in the North.

Coin he'd won in tourney's, coin from the Tyrell's, both Jaehaerys and the golden rose had cared for these wretches and that was his biggest flaw. To care left you weak, honor left you weak, and looking at him now he could see that the boy was indeed as weak as the rest of the false dragon. Their line never had the true strength required to rule, his did.

"If you attack then my men already have orders to ignite the wildfire, tell me, Lord Jaime, do you truly know how much the mad king had of it? or where it is? Even if you did, do you believe you can get to it all? You have a day, your grace." he said with contempt as he turned to ride back.

"Excellent work Lord Hand." Aegon said slowing down as they rode by the cage, Illyrio almost gagging at the stench of burned flesh while Aegon looked fascinated by it.

They had just reached the gate when he heard the roars of the dragons, dragons, more than one, he looked up to see three dragons fly over his head. Two with riders on their back, their silver hair marking them clearly as the Targaryens they were. Hurrying back to the Red Keep, he then had to spend almost an hour trying to calm Aegon down, needing once again to have Haldon bring him some of his concoction. His son threatening to show them all what a true dragon can do, though what he threatened to do to Daenerys was much viler.

"Afodrar has arrived Magister, he awaits you in the Royal Apartments." Duck said.

"Very well, see that Aegon rests, Duck, with any luck, this will all be over on the morrow."

"You think they'll accept?" Duck asked.

"The boy will and if not, Afodar may provide us with a different solution." he said with a smile.

"Should they attack?

"Then they'll find surprises on their routes and before we leave this city it will burn." he said walking away.

Sewer Rat had moved some of the wildfire and lined the route from each of the gates to the Red Keep. If the army breached then they would set it alight and while it would destroy some of the city, the biggest casualties would be the armies that marched. As he walked to his room he felt on the verge, all his plans, all his schemes, all his gold had led him to this point. In one more day his son would be declared the one true king and Illyrio will have kept his promise to her. Entering the room he saw his servant and moved to the table eager to hear his news.

"Ah Afodar, I trust all went well?" he said sitting down and asking for food to be brought.

"It did, Magister, the faceless men were very accommodating." Afodar said and declined when the food was brought, not that he really cared, alone, or in company, Illyrio always ensured he'd enjoy his meal.

"So they will send someone?" he asked as he held the roast partridge in his hand, the juices rolling down his fingers.

"They already have Magister." Afodar said smiling.

He felt it then, the blade, at first like a pinprick and then quickly becoming more. The partridge quickly falling to the floor and Illyrio trying to scream through the hand that covered his mouth. The face that had once been Afodar's was gone and he looked to see a thin gaunt woman with large dark eyes looking at him. The real truth of what Faceless men were now finally becoming clear to him, not that he'd ever be able to tell anyone that truth. He felt her, him, whatever it was moving behind him, the knife now at his throat.

"Valar Morghulis." the Faceless Man said and as the knife slit his throat the unintelligible gurgle had it been more clear would have said but one word.

'Serra'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next after fifteen years the dragons are finally reunited, Jae tries to deal with the threat behind the walls and an unknown ally provides the solution as another false dragon threaten's to burn them all.


	122. A Dragon Doesn't Fear the Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fifteen years the dragons are reunited, Jae tries to deal with the threat in King's Landing as an unknown ally provides help to stop a false dragon who wishes to Burn them All.

**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Dany.**

They had left Dragonstone that morning, Dany feeling nervous and excited. If all went well in a few hours she'd be meeting more of her family. As she flew on Ellagon she wondered what they would be like, would her brother be as happy to see her as she was him. Was her nephew who everyone said he was and what exactly did a prophesied prince look like.

She had learned a lot more from Aurane about both her brother and her nephew. Tyrion was smart, funny, and betrothed to the princess of Dorne, his dragon Lygaron was a bright bronze and he loved his family. Jaehaerys was her age, and Aurane seemed to almost worship him and the things he had done. The way he'd speak about him was as if he was some legend come to life.

Dany found it funny, her nephew had learned one lesson it seemed, their family needed to be seen as more than. Despite the many things she disagreed with Viserys about, that one thing had stuck with her. From the moment their family was considered the same as everyone else, people then had no qualms about replacing them. For almost three hundred years no one had dared, other than other members of their own family, but once they saw them as no better than any other then they had moved. True there were many other reasons behind the rebellion, as she'd come to find out, but that was one of them and it was one they need to be wary of in the future.

"Blackwater Bay." she heard Shiera call out as her aunt pointed down below them.

Seeing it in front of her a part of her wished to land and walk the halls of the Red Keep. To stand in the throne room, and to finally see the Iron Throne that Aegon had forged. Yet it was on and past the Red Keep, they flew. Shiera pointed ahead and Dany looked to see green flames in the sky, a chill going down her spine knowing what they were. She urged Ellagon to fly faster and as they flew over the gates she saw men entering and then the green flames still burning something some distance away.

Then she heard the excited sounds coming from Ellagon, Rhaegal, and Sandorix, looking ahead she could see why. The white dragon was huge, far bigger than any of her children. It was also different and Dany couldn't see why for a moment until she finally saw it when the dragon stood up. It had four legs and its wings seemed to come out from it's back. Was that how it was so much larger she wondered?.

A little way off she could see a group of men, one wearing golden armor and one in the most incredible black armor she'd ever seen. Was this her nephew? If so where was her brother? She flew past them and heard Ellagon's excitement once more, there ahead of them was another dragon, this one bronze and she smiled knowing now her brother was here also. Once again though she was surprised by how much larger the dragon was than her own, had they hatched earlier, or did her nephew know more about dragons than she did. She let the thoughts fade for now and turned to fly back to where her nephew was.

"Tegun Ellagon." (Land Ellagon) she said and her dragon did what she asked, landing a little distance away from the white dragon and much closer to the men.

She had barely had time to climb down when they were in front of her, the man in the golden armor she knew now had to be Jaime Lannister, his blond hair and green eyes making him a very handsome man. There were two men wearing White Cloaks standing behind the man she was sure now was her nephew, for surely these men could only be Kingsguard. As for her nephew, he was exactly how Kinvara had described him, his long dark almost black hair hung loose and his dark grey eyes stared at her.

Dany was surprised to see there were tears there and even more surprised a moment later when she was embraced. She'd not even seen him move and now she was being held in strong arms and was holding him back. When he'd let her go she looked into his eyes, seeing there were indeed tears there but there was something else too. He looked happy, joyful even to see her.

"Aunt.."

"Dany" she said with a soft smile.

"Dany, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he said and she looked at him confused.

"Jaehaerys?"

"Viserys, I should have, you, I should, I wasted so much time…I'm sorry."

"Oh, my sweet nephew, I'm here now and we have all the time in the world." she said hugging him back and feeling his tears on her neck "Come your other aunt would no doubt wish to greet you also."

He looked at her and smiled and it was like he was a different person when he did so. Jaehaerys's reaction to her seemed a little off though and she wondered if it had anything to do with the green flames, resolving to ask him about it as soon as she could. Dany looked on as he greeted Shiera just as warmly before he then introduced her to the rest of those that were with him.

Jaime Lannister, Ser Walder Alyrs, and Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning. Finding herself looking to the man who was her brother's best friend with excitement and thinking of the stories he could tell her. She took her nephew's offered arm and they walked to the camp, Dany looking to see the dragons seemed to be getting to moving to each other, and Jaehaerys catching her worried expression.

"Relax Dany, Rhaenix and they are dragons, they're family just as we are." Jaehaerys said.

"Is Tyrion nearby, Jaehaerys?" she asked at the mention of family.

"Jae." he said and she nodded "He is, eager to meet your brother, Dany?"

"My brother, not my uncle." she said with a smirk?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"In your letter, you said we had another uncle, Tyrion is your uncle, Jae, not mine." she said with a giggle.

He laughed loudly and then she did too, the look on his face one of both embarrassment and mirth.

"Gods I was so nervous when I wrote that, I'm surprised that's all I got wrong, it is isn't it?" he asked and she put her finger to her lip as if she was in deep thought "Dany?" he said and she laughed again happy to see him laugh with her once more.

Whatever sadness or emotion he was feeling when he met her seemed different now, it was more one she'd like him to have. As they walked he spoke to them both, telling them little of the war or what they'd flown into but more of their uncle at the Wall and of Tyrion and their dragons. He even told them he was to be married soon, that he had hoped they'd have arrived in time for the wedding and how glad he was they did so.

Reaching the largest tent he asked to be left alone with them and sent someone to find Tyrion, though in the end, he hadn't needed to, as almost as soon as they sat down her brother arrived. Dany stood up and looked at him, he was a dwarf as she'd been told and was dressed in similar armor to her nephews, the Three-headed dragon displayed clearly.

"Uncle, may I present our aunts, Daenerys Stormborn and Shiera Seastar of the House Targaryen." Jae said making it clear that Shiera was just as much family as she was.

"Princess...Daenerys." Tyrion stuttered.

"It's Dany or sister, it's good to finally meet you brother." she said kneeling down to hug him.

"You too, Dany...sister." Tyrion said hugging her back.

They sat and talked for some time, both Tyrion and Jae eager to ask her about her life in Essos and about Shiera and how she managed to actually be alive. She laughed at the easy way Jae and Tyrion spoke to each other and how they japed at each other's expense, each of them bringing both she and Shiera into the conversation to take sides. Through it all though she couldn't get rid of the sense that her nephew as putting on an act, though not one to deceive more to deflect and she felt the need to know why.

"What's going on Jae, truly, don't get me wrong I'm glad of the welcome and I wish nothing more than to get to know you both, but it feels as if I've interrupted something. Something you're glad I've interrupted?" she asked.

She looked to see her nephew sigh and look to Tyrion before he closed his eyes and opened them before looking to her.

"What know you of the war, Dany?" Jae asked.

Dany told him all that Aurane had told her, noticing the way her nephew tensed when she got to Illyrio and the mummer dragon.

"Before you arrived we parleyed with who I would have hoped was Renly Baratheon, though I knew coming here it was Illyrio and this boy who claims to be my brother." Jae's voice sounding bitter at the mention of both of them "It seems they've taken the city, though they don't have the forces to hold it."

"But they have wildfire don't they?" Shiera said and Jae nodded.

"They dragged a cage out, there was a family inside, the children, gods the children were so young…" Jae said taking a swallow before he continued "They burned them, right in front of me they burned them with wildfire and now they threaten to do the same to more each hour I don't surrender."

"You can't." Tyrion said and she saw the angry expression that appeared on Jae's face, one which at first took her aback until she realized that unlike with Viserys this anger wasn't aimed at anyone who didn't deserve it or underserved.

"Of course I bloody can't, but what am I supposed to do? He'll burn them in front of me and if I attack, the city Tyrion, Aerys wished to blow it all to the seven hells, if I attack I risk that. I can't, not just because of the people inside, but anyone I send in I risk losing also."

"What do you intend to do?" she asked.

"I have no idea." her nephew said his voice broken and the look on his face seeming lost.

"The tunnels, Jaehaerys, Brynden and I would explore them when we were children, Maegor had them built and the builders executed but Brynden was ever curious and before I left we'd mapped them out." Shiera said.

"Aye, I know the tunnels, but I need to know the warnings he's put in place. If he can get the word out before we take him then being inside the Red Keep won't matter. The city and the people will burn anyway." Jae said.

She looked at her nephew who seemed to be thinking of something, and at her brother who she found looking at her.

"Maybe we should give you some time to think Jae. Tyrion can you introduce me to your dragon and maybe come and meet Ellagon." she asked and Tyrion smiled as he nodded.

"I'd like that Dany."

She stood up but Shiera stayed sitting, her aunt looking to her as if to say she'd be staying here a bit longer. Dany nodded to her and turned to leave, telling her nephew that she'd speak to him later and then walking from the tent with Tyrion. Soon enough they were standing in front of Lygaron and Dany noticed the saddle on the dragon's back looking at it eagerly.

"Did Jae have that made?" she asked.

"No, Rhaenix brought it back from Valyria." Tyrion said shocking her.

"Rhaenix brought it back herself?"

"How does a dragon know to do such a thing."

"Rhaenix is different, come we've much to speak on and I'd like to get to know my sister better." Tyrion said warmly.

"As I would my brother." she said following as he led her away.

**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

His mind was in turmoil, one part of him wanted to tear Illyrio and his false Aegon to pieces with his bare hands, another wanted to give up and surrender to them so no one else would be hurt. He'd almost jumped from his horse to get at them, the image of fear and hopelessness in the eyes of that poor family as they were dragged out, stuck now in his mind. As was the image and sounds of their terror as the green flames were set alight.

There were almost half a million people in King's Landing and Jae had no doubt that Illyrio and Aegon would see them all burn. Had he not seen the dragons in the sky then he had no idea what he would have done, but they and his aunts had arrived at exactly the right time. The resolve which he had already felt slackening was firm once more and as he hugged and then spoke to Dany and Shiera he knew what he had to do. Then though Shiera gave him an option he had not thought fully about, one he was now considering.

"What are you thinking, nephew?" Shiera asked as he sat there silently.

"I need to know where it is, the wildfire, what his plan is. But before that there is something I can do, I think so anyway, first though I need to do something else." he said as he got up and walked to the chest, reaching in and taking out the glass candles.

"You found them." Shiera said with a smile.

"Our uncle Aemon is the Maester at the Wall, actually he's not your uncle is he?" he asked shaking his head at the thought.

"He's my nephew, just like you are." Shiera said.

"I'd dearly love to know your story, aunt, I'm sure it's a tale worthy of the ages?"

"I'd be most pleased to tell you. You know how to work them?" she asked.

"Aye, blood is the key, I've seen the past, the present and used them to speak to people great distances away." he said thinking of Margaery and despite everything smiling a little "I've even seen the future, briefly."

"The future is fickle, Jaehaerys. Unwritten and unknown and ever-changing, what you see is not set in stone."

"I know, I saw my wife die, I was able to change it." he said looking at her and watching for her reaction.

"Good, should you see it again, don't let it define your actions Jaehaerys. I've seen what happens when you do." Shiera's voice almost cracking as she spoke and then looked to the ground.

"Bloodraven." he said and her head snapped up as she stared at him.

"My brother was a dangerous man, Jaehaerys, and what he saw changed him."

"I know all about Bloodraven, aunt."

"NO, Jaehaerys you do not." she said forebodingly, he was about to ask her to explain when Jaime and Oberyn walked into the tent with Richard, the men looking from him to his aunt.

"Lord Jaime, Prince Oberyn, Ser Richard, my aunt was telling me about the tunnels, can you ask Ser Arthur to join us." he said looking to Jaime who called Arthur inside.

"I'm aware of the tunnels, your grace, though I believe Varys may have been the only man who truly knew them." Richard said.

"Not the only one." Shiera said.

"Balerion knew them even better I believe than Varys did. For more than ten years he roamed them, he explored every nook and cranny and what he knows, I know." Jae said both Richard and Shiera looking at him, his aunt confusedly "My sister's cat, aunt, not the dragon." Jae said smiling.

"You're a warg?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye, I am."

They were soon joined by Arthur and after they had taken their seats, Jae cut his hand once more, allowing some of the blood to pool before smearing it on the two candles. His aunt watched closely as he did it, Jae wondering if she and Bloodraven had done the same or did they know something he did not. Now though wasn't the time to find out and so holding the green candle he looked into the black one and went looking for the locations of the wildfire.

By the time he'd finished he was as shocked as everyone else, things were much worse than even they had feared. The wildfire under the city would only need one man to set it off, a single order and it would be done. That though could perhaps be taken care of. If he could sneak enough men into the city, they could kill or subdue those closest to each of the caches, or at least make it so that each would need to be set off individually.

The bigger problem was the men guarding the routes from the gates, unsullied and they'd not be easy to take. Not only could no army march until they'd been dealt with but to subdue even two or three unsullied would be incredibly difficult, nigh on impossible to do so before one of them completed their orders. Jae looked at the amount of wildfire the unsullied guarded. While nowhere near the size of the large caches, it would be devastating to the city if it was set off. If their forces marched he'd lose his army, countless men and women in the city would die too, not that they'd be marching now.

He picked up the other candle and looked at the Red Keep itself, there were Gold Cloaks, a couple of unsullied and sellswords, and a man who kept very close to Aegon. Illyrio walked with two guards and yet the keep was poorly defended, they could take it, all they needed to do was to get inside. Closing his eyes he let the images fade and turned to look at the others in the tent, Richard speaking first.

"The Red Keep is takeable your grace. It could be done so with less than half a dozen men if we can get them inside"

"Aye, but we need to secure the wildfire first." he said.

"Six separate areas spread out across the city, even with the tunnels it would take us hours to get there and to see it done. But they're poorly guarded and though the guards are close to the wildfire it can be done." Arthur said.

"Leaving the unsullied." Oberyn said and Jae nodded.

"We can't beat them, not quickly enough. Even were we able to smuggle archers inside, one of them would make it and set it off before we could beat them all." he said.

"There is another way, Jaehaerys. Where is my niece?" Shiera asked as he looked to her.

"She and Tyrion are with the dragons." Jaime said.

"Send for her, Dany will help with the unsullied." Shiera said and Jae looked at her before nodding, Arthur stepping outside to send Walder and Brienne to bring his aunt back.

"Aunt?" Jae asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, each of the men in the tent trying to come up with some plan to free the city.

"When we were in Essos, we met with a girl who had run from her master. He sent some unsullied to capture her and Dany turned them to our side. The leader of them Grey Worm was well respected amongst the others, he may have trained with them. Even if he had not he may be able to convince them to join us." Shiera said.

"You think this will work princess?" Richard asked as Jae was sitting there trying to imagine just exactly what his aunts had gone through while in exile in Essos.

"Dany has a way about her, she and Grey Worm will convince them." Shiera said.

"What, no. She can't go into the city, I'll not allow it." he said his voice almost panicked.

"Allow what nephew?" Dany said as she and Tyrion walked into the tent.

"Leave us all of you, Tyrion you and Dany stay." Shiera said and looked at him when he went to argue, Jae quickly nodding to Jaime and the others and then waiting for them to leave.

"I'm not sending my aunt into that city, it's bad enough I have to go. Should anything happen to me then she's the heir to the Iron Throne, the last hope of our family lives in this bloody tent. I'm not risking any more of it than I have to." Jae said firmly once they were alone.

"It's not your choice to make, nephew. Trust me I know my niece and she'll not accept anyone telling her what she can and cannot do, but please feel free to try." Shiera said smirking.

"Try? Send me into the city? Just what exactly have I missed? "Dany asked.

Shiera explained while he paced, Jae, more worried than angry. Looking at both his aunts he could already see what Shiera had said was true, there'd be no talking his aunt out of this now.

"I need to fly to Dragonstone, I should have had Grey Worm come with the others." Dany said standing up.

"Others?" he asked.

"Sandor, Strong Belwas and some men of the Company of the Rose are being brought here by Ser Davos. They should be landing close by." Dany said and Jae just looked at her confused.

"You can use them, nephew, Ser Davos knows how to sneak into a city by sea better than any man out there. He singlehandedly saved Stannis Baratheon and Storm's End. He can get you into the city, all of you." Tyrion said.

"Gods, this is what it's come to. Very well, do it, I'll speak to the others. Tyrion have men sent to bring Ser Davos and the rest of my aunt's men here. Dany you should go now, we'll want to do this as soon as it's dark." he said and Dany nodded before turning to walk from the tent.

Once she had gone the others quickly walked in, Oberyn and Jaime noticing he was distressed but Jae waving off any concerns for now. After they sat he began to lay out the plan, leading of course to more and more arguments.

"We should land near the cliffs, I believe there's an entrance there." Oberyn said.

"We?" Jae asked.

"You think I'm letting you do this alone your grace? I'll not try to talk you out of going into the city but you won't stop me or my girls going with you."

"Oberyn." he said angrily.

"No, nephew, we end this together. No one will do a better job one on one than your cousins and my spear will guard your back along with Ser Arthur's blade."

"He's right your grace, I'll lead the men into the tunnels while you move to the Red Keep with Arthur and Oberyn." Jaime said.

"By the god's I'm surrounded by the most stubborn…" he sighed "I don't want more people I care about at risk, I'd go in alone rather than that, I'd.." he stopped and stood silently for a moment.

"Jae?" Tyrion asked.

"There is another way, I can, I think…." he sat down and closed his eyes, finding the rat and making it run through the gaps in the wall.

"Jae?" he heard a voice but he was moving through the Tower of the Hand and finally he found him, Illyrio walking from the Tower and heading to the Red Keep his guards beside him.

"Jae."

"Jae."

He couldn't find a door though, none. it was like looking at an unbroken wall. Moving down touching the stone, and finding that no matter how far you went there was no door. There was no way in and so he moved from trying to enter and back to the rat. When he went looking for Aegon he felt himself almost collapse against the desk, his eyes opening and the blood coming from his nose.

"Water and a cloth." he said seeing the relief on the faces of those around him when he drank the water and wiped his nose.

"What did you do?" Shiera asked curiously though not reproachfully, there was enough of the latter in both Oberyn and Jaime's eyes, Richard, Arthur, and Tyrion looking more worried than upset.

"I tried to warg him." he said to gasps.

"You can do that?" Shiera asked.

"I've done it before, twice." he said leaving out Doran as it was not something anyone needed to know.

"How? Who?" she asked.

"The Mountain when I fought him, I'm guessing the Darkstar was the other?" Oberyn asked.

"Aye, he was. I wasn't going to make it in time so it was just like with the Mountain. I must have tapped into something." Jae said though it was true for them and not so for Doran.

"You also told my aunt you'd never do it deliberately." Jaime said his anger clear though Jae wasn't sure if it was because of what he'd tried to do or what it had done to him.

"I also said I'd change my mind if it came to those I care about if their lives were at risk. You all wish me to risk your lives to take this city, you don't think if there was a way to stop that I'd take it?" he asked his voice raised.

"But you could not?" Oberyn asked.

"No, maybe I need to feel it more or the risk to be immediate, I don't know, but I couldn't." he said, not telling them that for the first time ever he had found no door to enter.

"Pity, would have been nice not to have to walk into a city that may explode at any moment." Arthur said catching them all out, Jae laughing as he looked to them all.

"We should eat and make plans, it's going to be a long night." he said and Jaime looked to him before sending a servant to ready some food.

All through it though Shiera sat with an odd look on her face and were it not for the people in the tent then he'd have spoken to her about it, as it was he found he couldn't find the opportunity to bring it up.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Sandor.**

Listening to Strong Belwas snore was preferable to some of the other sounds that usually came from the man's body. Sandor had never met a man who made so much noise voluntarily or involuntarily. Belches, farts, licking his lips and fingers when he ate, and now fucking snoring as they sat in the boat and rowed to shore. Around him, the men of the Company of the Rose seemed eager to land and meet the white wolf. Sandor trying to remember what he could about Jon Snow or Jaehaerys Targaryen as he was now and finding there wasn't much.

He had thought when next he set foot in Westeros it would be to finally face off with his brother once and for all. Though that vengeance had been denied to him and he still didn't know how he felt about it. When Melisandre had told him he'd been furious, that it was a Martell who killed him didn't make it feel better either. True they deserved Gregor's head as much as he did, but his brother was supposed to be his, not theirs.

Over time he'd come to accept it, cursed is the kinslayer people would say, and yet for years he'd watched as Gregor was anything but cursed. Whenever he met Oberyn Martell he'd ask him for the details, knowing the Red Viper's reputation he expected that his brother had suffered and Gregor deserved to suffer for all he'd done. Looking at the shore he stiffened when he saw the men on horses, even more, when he saw how many free horses there were. On the boat, there were less than ten men, onshore given the number of horses, thrice that.

"Make ready." he heard Rodrik Snow say and then the fat fucker woke up.

"Liver and onions." Belwas said to chuckles.

"Ask those men there if they have liver and onions for you, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to give you some, you sleepy fucker." Sandor said to laughs.

"The Three-Headed Dragon" Ser Davos said drawing their attention to the sigils the men wore and the banner they held "It seems the princess has met up with her nephew."

"Aye, let's hope it was a friendly reunion." Sandor said warily.

It took them almost an hour to reach the shore and when they did Sandor looked to the men, seeing one of them wearing a White Cloak and finding to his surprise it was a man he'd recognized. Though this both confused and worried him as Ser Richard Horpe had been serving a different king when Sandor had left to go to Essos. Something he mentioned to Davos and was glad of the relief the man's response brought him.

"Ser Richard disappeared with the Princess Myrcella, Sandor, I reckon he found his way to the king." Davos said and Sandor nodded.

Still, when the boat hit the shore his hand went to his sword just in case, if they intended to take him, prisoner, he'd prove it a costly endeavor. He chuckled when Belwas's hand went to his Arakh too, the man winking at him and letting him know he had his back. Belwas may have been a fat smelly fucker, he was a loyal one though and the man could fight.

"Ser Davos, his grace sent me to escort you to our camp, Princess Daenerys informed us where you may be landing." Ser Richard Horpe said.

"The princess is she safe?" Sandor asked.

"Aye, Clegane she is. We've brought extra horses for you all. Ser Davos his grace request you join us, he's in need of the services only you can provide."

"Aye, very well, lead on Ser Richard." Davos said and soon enough they were riding from the beach, the boat pulled in and dragged onto the sand.

Seeing the sheer size of the army ahead of them was mind-blowing, how Robert and Jon Arryn had ever thought they'd have a chance to beat them showed just how lost and foolish they truly were. Sandor looked to see the sigils of Northmen, Riverlanders, and men of the West. The Three-Headed Dragon and the Lords of the Narrow Sea and finally the sun and spear of House Martell. He wondered if Oberyn would be here himself and if he was how it would feel upon seeing him. Though quickly he shook it off when he saw the Princess's dragon take off and fly, Dany sitting unharmed on it's back.

"Where's the princess going?" he asked and Ser Richard shook his head.

"His grace doesn't tell me everything Clegane."

They were brought to the largest tent and he, Belwas, Rodrik, and Ser Davos were led inside, Sandor happy to see Shiera sitting and looking unworried. Looking around the tent he saw Jaime and Tyrion Lannister, Ser Richard Lonmouth, and Ser Arthur Dayne, even he finding himself looking in awe at the famed knight. Beside Ser Arthur stood a giant of a man, he was wearing a white cloak too and Sandor wondered who he was. Given his height, they could very well be related he thought as he smirked.

"Ser Davos, Sandor, I'm afraid I don't know you, Ser?" the king said to Rodrik.

"Rodrik Snow, your grace from the Company of the Rose, sent by Torrhen Snow to protect the princess as per your request."

"You have my gratitude, Rodrik, as does the Company." the king said with a nod before looking to Belwas.

"Strong Belwas protects princess also, king." Belwas said smiling.

"Then I'm sure she's been most protected, and you too have my gratitude."

"I'd ask you to sit, but I'm afraid we don't have much time. Ser Davos, my uncle tells me you were a smuggler by trade, how well do you know King's Landing?"

"Well enough your grace, you intend to smuggle men into the city?" Davos asked.

"I have a need to Ser, as many as I can. There's a cove near the cliffs do you know it?" the king asked.

"I do, it's easy enough to navigate unless it's watched, if it is then it's a death-trap, your grace."

"It's not and I can ensure it won't be, but I need someone to deliver us to it can I count on you Ser Davos?"

"Aye, you can your grace."

"Why not just take the city, you have the men, dragons too if what I was told is true." he asked gruffly.

"We do, Sandor, but they have wildfire and any attack on the city will lead to them setting it off." the king said his voice soft when he spoke next "I'd not risk those inside, no this is the only way I'm sorry to say."

Wildfire, fuck, he thought as he looked at the king. Though he was glad at least that he had come up with a different plan. Soon though he began to glance nervously at the others as it dawned on him, the shiver running down his spine one he couldn't ignore as he looked to the king and found him staring at him.

"You want us to join you in there, don't you?" he said and the king smiled sadly.

"I'll not ask anyone to come who doesn't wish it so, but I need men who can fight and who won't back down, with luck we'll be able to secure each of the caches and hold them while we take the city."

"And if we're not lucky?" he asked staring at the boy.

"Then we're fucked." the king said and Sandor laughed looking at him and nodding his head.

"You have my sword, your grace."

"Mine too, where my good friend goes, I go." Belwas said and Sandor glared at the smiling face of the man beside him, friend, he wasn't his friend, was he?.

Shiera joined them as they were taken to get some food, Davos staying to speak with the king, and Belwas sticking by him as if leaving him would leave the man unfed. She told them Dany had flown to get Grey Worm and that she too would be heading into the city. That once there she'd try to sway the unsullied to their side, Sandor knowing it was pointless to try and talk any of them out of it.

"Strong Belwas will guard the princess." Belwas said and before he got to say anything to him the man smelt the food from the tent ahead of them and was gone so fast that Sandor felt the wind as he raced by him.

"This is fucking madness, heading into a city that could burn at any time. How could you let her agree to this?" he said his voice low so people couldn't hear them argue.

"When has anything I've ever said or done stopped Dany from doing what she wants, this will work Sandor, she'll turn them. Now come eat, it's going to be a long night and you won't get a chance to do so for some time.

**The attack on King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He looked over the plans and shook his head, to say it was risky was to raise it to a level it didn't deserve. It was almost reckless but he knew it had to be done and that was why no matter what Jae said nothing would stop him from going on this mission. Standing now on the beach he looked around to the three groups of men who would be going and were it anything but the possibility of wildfire being set off, he'd have found himself feeling extremely confident.

Oberyn and his daughters, Ser Arthur, Ser Walder, Ser Jors, Ser Richard Horpe, and Ser Richard Lonmouth. Sandor Clegane, Strong Belwas, Rodrik Snow, and two more men of the Company of the Rose. The Greatjon and the Smalljon both refusing to be left behind and Ned Stark who despite Jae's arguments and Maege despite his, both refused also.

The Strongboar and his father were both far too keen to join in and Randyll Tarly refused to let the Reach not be represented. Lord Blackwood and Ser Patrek Mallister then both saying the same for the Riverlands. Ser Rolland Storm who'd arrived alone without his brother or his men stood there along with Lord Beric and Thoros of Myr, the only one of them with any knowledge of wildfire.

Jae spoke to his aunt who stood with two unsullied and who would along with Strong Belwas pretty much walk through the town. Then once he was finished speaking to her, he moved to him and gave him a nod. Ser Davos had sent for two more boats and even with three, it was too tight a squeeze. Jaime watching as Jae reached out and soon enough Rhaenix was landing beside him.

"I'll take my uncles and Ser Arthur on Rhaenix, we'll land unseen and I'll have Rhaenix fly over the city. It'll if anything distract them some more." Jae said and Jaime looked to him before moving over to wish him luck.

Despite the situation, he found himself smirking at the uneasy look on Ned Stark's face as he was helped up onto the dragon's back, Arthur seemed well used to flying by now and Oberyn just looking eager for the experience. The dragon was in the air well before they had set off and though it was only four men less going by boat, it did make it more comfortable. Jaime though not appreciating Thoros's jape that should the boat turn over then all the men wearing armor would drown.

Thankfully the boat didn't even come close to turning over and with as many strong men on it who were ready to row, they made quick time in arriving at the cove, finding Jae and the others waiting for them when they got there. They didn't bother to tie the boats off, instead sending them drifting in the water much to Davos's chagrin. They couldn't risk them being found though and as Dany, Belwas and the unsullied walked up the steps and headed into the city, Jaime and the others followed Jae. When they reached the edge of the entrance into the tunnels, Ser Patrek moved to light a torch, Jae quickly slapping it from his hands.

"There's wildfire ahead Ser, the last thing you wish is an open flame." Jae said softly though it was clear he was angered.

"Forgive me your grace, but how are we to find our way to the caches without light?" Lord Tytos asked.

"Follow them." Jae said and Jaime looked on as the cats came out from the tunnel, seven of them all looking hungry and the worse for wear.

"Your grace?" Randyll Tarly said looking confused.

"Trust me, my lord, follow them and they'll lead you where you need to be, if they stop then you stop." Jae said and then he leaned in to pet each of the cat's whispering words to each and making it look as if they were trained and not controlled. Though he didn't fool the Northerners or Lord Blackwood who stood smiling as he looked at the cats and the king.

"Of course your grace." Randyll said.

"My lords, My ladies, good Sers, what we're doing is most dangerous and I wish there was another way, truly I do, but if we stick to the plans we've agreed on then we will succeed in that I have no doubt. I thank each of you for playing your part in this, it both warms my heart to have you with me and adds to my worry to think of any of you in danger.

Be careful, take no unnecessary risks, and one day we'll all have an incredible story to tell. With luck, I'll see you all on the morrow and then we can finally begin to fix the wrongs in this realm, I wish you all good fortune." Jae said looking to him and seeming to want to say something but not being able to.

"For House Targaryen and King Jaehaerys." he said softly as each of them nodded, words not spoken aloud but each of them showing they'd have cheered if they could.

As he watched each of them split up he looked to his side Ser Walder had his axe ready and the Strongboar carried a mace, his Greatsword on his back as he felt it useless in the tunnels. Rodrik Snow carried a longsword but it was a bow he held in his arms and as Jaime looked he saw what he felt was a very impatient cat.

"Well we had better follow the damn cat then." the Strongboar said to chuckles as they moved through the tunnels.

**The Greatjon.**

He was following a cat, in the dark with no light through tunnels he was following a damn cat of all things. Beside him, his son, Tytos Blackwood, and Ser Richard Lonmouth seemed unperturbed that they were following a cat and for the first time, the Greatjon wished he had one of the wolves beside him. Even the silent one, gods especially the silent one he thought with a laugh.

"What are you laughing at, father?" his son asked.

"Just thinking son, what I wouldn't give to have Ghost with us right now." he said and even in the darkness, he could see his son's smirk.

"Aye, though with him here we wouldn't be needed, that fucker could clear all these tunnels on his own."

"That he could." Ser Richard said before suddenly he stopped placing his hand on both their shoulders as he moved them against the wall.

He heard it then the footsteps ahead of him walking his way and when Richard pointed to his knife he smiled. There was no better feeling than swinging your greatsword and taking an enemy down, well almost none he thought thinking of his wife. Though getting in close and taking a man out with a dagger, watching the life as it went from his eyes was close enough.

The Greatjon didn't revel in killing, it didn't excite him though he loved the thrill of battle. Killing a man who wished you dead, well there was something righteous in that. Looking to Richard they both moved quickly, the two Gold Cloaks not seeing them coming towards them in the darkened tunnel. Far too quickly it was over, his knife going straight through the man's eye and into his brain as Richard slit the other man's throat.

"Drag them over here, there's a gap." Smalljon whispered and they did as he said, the two bodies not quite fitting but enough to hide them for now.

"It's a pity we'd not more time." Richard said as they moved.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I changed the leader of the Gold Cloaks years ago, he's one of my men. In time I'd have been able to bring them all to the king's side."

"Just what exactly do you do for the king, Ser Richard?" Tytos asked.

"Whatever he asks me to, Lord Tytos, whatever he asks me to." Richard said and the Greatjon smirked.

They moved forward and soon came to a diverging path the cat moving to the left and as they followed him the Greatjon shook his head. Wargs he knew all about. he was from the North after all and it explained a lot about the wolves too, but this was something different. To warg more than one animal, to control it in such a way, only someone blessed by the old gods could do such a thing and he was glad to be on the same side of them once more.

"There." he heard Tytos say and he looked, two men, that's all they'd put here, two men.

"How good are you with that bow?" Richard asked his son, Greatjon looking on eagerly as the Smalljon lined up his shot.

"Watch." the Smalljon said quietly.

The arrow flew true and within the blink of an eye, the second one was hitting home also. The four of them quickly moving to the two men on the ground, the Greatjon looking to see just how clean the aim had been. The gap between the armor and the helms was small but his son had hit it perfectly, the men died before they hit the ground and the slap he hit him on the back was one filled with pride.

"So now what?" he said as he looked around the cavernous space, jar upon jar of green liquid surrounding them making him nervous.

"Now we secure this and wait until the king sends for us, I hope you brought some ale?" Richard said and the Greatjon handed over his skin, it wasn't a lot but it'd do as long as the wait wasn't too long.

**Obara.**

She, her sisters, and Ser Richard Horpe moved through the tunnels, following a cat was nothing new to her. When they were young her father would make them chase cats, why she had no idea at the time, and assumed he was just having fun at their expense. Later on, they went to Braavos and she found the young water dancers doing the same, her father explaining that it helped with their reflexes.

In her hand she held her spear, the round shield in her other while behind her Tyene carried a bow. The tips of the arrows were poisoned and she could see Nym's throwing knives whenever the little light that the tunnels allowed through caught the blades. Ser Richard Horpe wielded his longsword and carried a dagger in his other hand and whatever they would face they were more than ready for.

Soon though she became bored, the tunnels feeling never-ending and the light growing ever scarcer. Her mind drifting as she wondered what her father and the others were doing. Had they completed their own missions already? Had they faced worthy foes? So lost was she in this thought that when the cat stopped she did not and only the whoosh of the arrow saved her from giving their presence away.

"Pay attention sister." Tyene said gently as she stepped forward and moved to the man on the ground.

"Our cousin said we were to watch the damn Cat, Obara." Nym said her voice low but angry.

She was furious with herself when they continued onward and eager to prove herself better than she had been. When the cat next stopped she did also, when it moved she moved, at one point she thought it was playing with her and yet knowing now it was not. When they reached the cavern they found to their dismay no guards there at all. Obara glaring angrily around and finding just jar upon jar of wildfire.

Yet something didn't feel right and almost by instinct she turned, the cat's hiss low enough that only she heard it. The flaming arrow she blocked with her shield and then she threw her spear and heard the pained shout. Ser Richard staying behind while she and her sisters moved out. Tyene's arrow flew true and another man hit the ground before Nym threw her knives and Obara heard the last man run away.

Faster than either of her sisters she chased him, uncoiling the whip from her hip as she did so and seeing him turn the corner ahead of her. Moving even faster she drew the whip back and aimed it, missing the first but not the second time. The sound of the man as he hit the ground was loud and she worried that others would hear but she needed to deal with him first before she could deal with anyone else. Pulling the whip toward her she dragged the man along the ground and soon she was leaning over him, Nym and Tyene coming to her side.

"How many others are there here?" she asked and the man shook his head, Obara looked to Nym who picked out a small thin blade and moved it to the man's eye.

"My sister asked you a question, you'd best answer." Nym said.

"None, the nearest of the others are far off down the tunnel, there are some patrols but I'm the last of our group."

"That you are." she said as she drew her own blade across his throat.

"We better hide these bodies." Tyene said and soon enough Obara was sitting in the cavern with the jars feeling bored once again.

**Thoros.**

The group he was in was anything but talkative, Beric seemed focussed and Clegane was the same as he had always been, only Artos the Northman seemed willing to engage in conversation. Thoros found he needed it, the quiet bothered him, and walking in the darkened tunnels. The knowledge that the night was dark and full of terrors gave him plenty to ponder on.

Wildfire was a dangerous substance and the way he used it was much different from how he imagined they intended to use it here. He used his blood to control the flames though lately, he'd found he'd not needed to. Ever since he'd met the prince things had been different and he'd been training in Beric's yards when it had first happened. An accident which had made him even more of a believer than he had already been.

The cut was his fault and it was a foolish mistake, yet when his blood had caught the blade it had ignited it. For days he'd been sure he'd coated it and forgotten and yet he'd felt the excitement too. Even if it had been tempered with the idea that if he was wrong then he'd end up questioning his faith some more. Still, he hadn't been able to let it go and so he'd bought a new blade and rode out to the woods, cutting his hand and letting the blood flow the flames appearing as soon as he did so.

That combined with the visions and everything else was the final push he needed and the prince would forever have his full support. The prayers he sent to R'hllor to let him live to see his chosen rise now filled his days and nights. He'd felt young again, vibrant and eager for each day rather than waking up ready to get drunk.

"Wait." Beric said and they all stopped, the cat not moving in front of them "Move"

Four times on the way they'd stopped when the cat stopped and moved when it did and now he saw them in front of him. Six men and no way to get to them, not without being seen. Rodrik held a bow and could take some of them out but there were two near flames and they not reach them both. As he looked to the others he saw the cat move forward and hiss, three of the men moving towards it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" one of the others said.

"I'm fucking hungry, have you never eaten cat stew?" one of the men said laughing.

Thoros watched as the cat ran past them down the corridor and soon enough three men came running after it. His sword moved as fast as Beric's and Clegane's, finding the spot just under the man's chin and coming out the top of his head. Thoros grabbed the man before he hit the ground and laid him down gently. He saw both Beric and Clegane do the same and then he moved to look at where the other men were.

There was only one near a flame now and the other two were leaning against the wall far from it. Giving Artos the nod, he, Clegane, and Beric readied to move, Thoros raising his hand and counting down from three. When he reached one they were charging up the corridor and an arrow whistled by his head. Raising his sword he felt the blade catch his hand and looked down in horror as the flames took hold.

He tried to stop himself but felt himself falling forward and as he heard the two men fall, he looked to see his sword crash into a jar of the green liquid and readied for the explosion of color and flames to come. It didn't and though the wildfire spilled across the floor and onto his blade, the flame had gone out.

"You bloody fool, you could have killed us all." Clegane said while Thoros looked to the blade in his hands.

"I didn't set the fire, nor did I extinguish it." he said as he looked from Clegane back down to the blade.

"Keep that fucker away from the damn fire for fuck's sake." Sandor said moving away from him.

Thoros just couldn't look at or see anything but the blade in his hands, it had been alighted by accident but it was extinguished on purpose and only one had the power to do that. R'hllor granted him his favor this day, which meant he had a role for him to play in the events to come.

"Whatever you wish of me my lord." he said, his voice unheard in the darkened cavern.

**Dany.**

She, Grey Worm, Mossador, and Strong Belwas walked through the city unhindered, not one of the Gold Cloaks moving to stop them or ask them questions. People looked out from behind windows and stared at them as they walked by, Dany feeling their unhappiness at their presence but none did more than just stare. She looked down at the map in her hand and followed it as best she could, relieved when she finally saw the two unsullied standing outside the house.

"We wish to speak to your commander." Dany said and the unsullied didn't respond.

"Iōragon aside sīr se dārilaros kostagon enter" (Stand aside so the princess may enter.) Grey Worm said his voice one used to giving commands to his own men and the two unsullied did as he asked without question.

She was taken up the stairs and she found a room full of unsullied, more than ten men not including the two downstairs, and one sitting with his back to them by the fire.

"Se dārilaros ēza iā jiōragon syt ao se īlva vali." (The princess has an offer for you and our men.) Grey Worm said and the man turned around

"This one has not seen you in a long time."

"Black Ant?" Grey Worm said and the unsullied shook his head.

"Sewer Rat, you?"

"Grey Worm."

"Sewer Rat, the man you serve, your master, does he have the whip?" Dany asked and Sewer Rat nodded "Grey Worm, tell him what we did with the whips that bound you?"

"Princess burned whips, freed unsullied, freed Missandei of Naath." Grey Worm said looking to each of the men.

Dany noticed the eager looks they shot back at her and at Grey Worm before finally all eyes in the room looked to Sewer Rat.

"Not our whips." Sewer Rat said.

"No they were not but the offer is the same. You saw the army outside, the dragons, you know what they want you to do with that liquid, what it will do if you set it ablaze."

"Master orders, unsullied follow." Sewer Rat said.

"Maybe you need a new master, one you choose. Grey Worm who do you follow?" Dany said.

"Princess Daenerys Stormborn."

"Why? She asked.

"Because she gave us our freedom." Grey Worm said and Dany looked to see the eyes of everyone in the room looking to them now.

"I offer you and your unsullied the same. Magister Illyrio will fall, don't fall with him, stay your hands and I'll bring you the whip before the night falls on the morrow." Dany said.

"We stand, for now, no whip and then we follow orders." Sewer Rat said.

"You'll tell the others?" she asked and the man nodded.

Dany took a seat and breathed out a huge sigh of relief, she'd known it would be difficult. The men of the unsullied couldn't usually be reasoned with. They'd fight to the death if they were ordered too, so ingrained in them was the need to follow orders. It had been Grey Worm who brought up the whip, telling her they'd need the order from the one who carried it before they'd listen.

So she had figured out a compromise and hoped it would be acceptable, now she just needed to get her hands on that whip. She only hoped her nephew could see it done.

**The Waif.**

The killing was easy, getting rid of a body was hard, especially one as large as the fat man was. Thankfully the Red Keep seemed full of passages and secret entrances and after finding one she dragged the man to it before carefully removing his face. After saying her prayer to the God of Many Faces, she removed the servant's face and put on the Magister's.

Wearing someone's face was magic beyond her understanding, how she was able to become someone else so completely something only those much closer to her god than she, knew. But as she felt the largeness of her stomach and saw the roundness of her fingers, the waif closed the entrance and took her seat. When she heard the servant come to the door she quickly realized her mistake, grabbing the plates of food and rushing to throw what was on them down on top of the fat man's body.

She had just sat back down when the girl entered the room, that she never made eye contact with her, or said a word showed her for the slave she was. But it also proved that just like with any other face she had ever worn, she was once again both No One and someone else.

"Where is Aegon?" she asked, her voice not her own as the magister's words left her mouth.

"I believe he's sleeping magister." the girl said.

The waif said nothing and waited until the girl left before standing up and readying the second part of her mission. It would be so easy to just go to the boy's room and slit his throat but his life wasn't the Many-Faced God's to take and to take a life not owed or not in service of their god was to put your own at risk. Some rules were not worth breaking and what the Faceless Men did to those who hadn't learned that lesson, even she shuddered at the thoughts of it.

Instead, with her guards, she readied to meet the other man, it was time to remove another obstacle from the prince's path. The ride to the buildings the Magister owned was fraught with danger, especially wearing this face. She was glad she didn't need to ride in a palanquin and wouldn't be putting extra strain on the poor men and women who served him. Though sitting in the carriage she did feel sorry for the horses who had to pull the weight of the fat man.

Reaching the building she walked into the solar and found she didn't have to wait too long for the Tattered Prince to arrive. The look on the man's face enough to tell her that she wouldn't even need to send him away, no instead it looked as if he was coming to tell her that he was ready to leave.

"Burning people? my men are not monsters, we didn't sign up for that." the Tattered Prince said.

"How else did you think I'd keep the dragons at bay?"

"You may have but for how long and where the fuck did those other three come from?"

"The boy's aunt, I had thought she was still in Essos."

"Well she may not be, but I and my men soon will be, we're leaving, you can hold this damn city yourself."

"You would leave without payment?" she asked surprised, the magister's voice sounding shocked.

"We will leave tonight. When they come for you Magister you'd be wise to be elsewhere too, regardless of your plans."

She looked as the Tattered Prince walked from the solar, leaning back in the chair she waited until she was sure the man had gone and called for the carriage to take her back to the Red Keep. Once again feeling the eyes of the residents of the city upon her as the carriage passed them by. The Waif felt more in danger here in this carriage than she had in any single mission she had done for the Faceless Men. Sneaking into Manses surround by countless guards, moving among palace guardsmen had never made her feel nervous and yet until she reached the gates of the Red Keep she was on edge.

She didn't sleep that night, it was rare when she was on an assignment that she ever slept until the job was done and this was no different. After calling for food to be brought to her early the next morning she sat by the window and looked out on the city. The Kindly Man's words ringing in her ears as she sat facing the open window and felt the breeze on her true face.

"_Do your mission, then wait, if the prince is as we hope then I'll see you again." the kindly man said._

"_And if he's not?"_

"_Valar Morghulis."_

When dawn broke she put the face back on and said her prayer to her god and then sighed when the food was brought. She was thankful she'd asked for it to be brought here, the thoughts of having to sit with people and actually having to eat it all turning her stomach, or the magister's one in this case she thought with a smirk. Once she'd thrown it on top of the body and tried not to look at the rats who weren't discriminating between the food or the man, she walked to meet with the false prince.

"Ah good, my Lord Hand is here, how soon can we expect to see my bastard brother kneel?" Aegon said as she looked at him.

"We'll ride out to him at noon your grace, give him another show if it's necessary.

"Good, I think I'd enjoy another show." Aegon said smiling and the waif nodded.

She looked around the room, there were very few guards and only one man who may cause a problem. She soon found herself wondering how long she'd have to wait and whether or not today was her day to die.

**Ned.**

Every so often as they walked through the tunnels, Jaehaerys would stop, Ned looking to the cat which led the way only to see it wasn't that which had grabbed his nephew's attention. Instead, he assumed it was the others and just the thoughts that seven cats were being controlled by his nephew at the same time boggled his mind.

He had slipped inside Lya's mind occasionally, certainly not as much as Robb had Grey Winds or as he imagined the rest of his children had with their wolves. For Jaehaerys it seemed to be second nature and he began to wonder about what Howland had told him when he'd explained some of the powers his nephew possessed.

_"Jojen is a greenseer Ned as am I, but we're candles compared to the inferno that Jon is. Mere flickers to the flame such is his power compared to our own, as he grows and the more he uses it, the more he learns about it, what he'll be able to do with it will be unlike anything even I can imagine._

_It must be learned though for the enemies he will have to face can only be defeated once Jon fully understands his own power."_

"_It scares me, terrifies me, Howland, even when I try it with Lya I feel I lose a part of myself."_

"_Each time we slip into an animal Ned we gain a part of them and them, us. For you, for your children, for Jojen, this is more than true but for Jon it's different. He's bonded to a wolf and a dragon Ned and as long as he is then there'll always be a balance. Fire and Ice."_

"_And what of us?" he asked._

"_You are Starks and were born to be wolves, they are who you are bonded to and though you gain a part of them you'll never become them, and truly is being part wolf a bad thing?"._

He had to admit it was not. They seemed to have stopped for good now, Jaehaerys leaning against the wall and Oberyn sitting down beside him. Arthur standing watching just in case and as he looked to him, Ned could see his nephew's eyes were closed once again. It took him some time to open them and the smile on Jaehaerys's face was blinding even in the dim light of the tunnel.

"They've done it, Jaime, Obara, Tarly, Sandor, Richard, and Maege, they've taken the Wildfire. Dany is sitting with the unsullied, they're not doing anything and seem friendly. She's not their prisoner so I assume she's brought them on side" Jaehaerys said.

"My daughters?" Oberyn asked.

"Are unharmed uncle, as if everyone else, Lord Tarly took a slight wound and Ser Davos a knock to the head but no one was hurt seriously and no one was lost." Jae said relieved.

"Thank the gods." he said and saw his nephew nod.

"Thank the gods indeed uncle."

"So we go?" Arthur asked as Jae pulled out his sword.

"We go."

The moved down a corridor and came to a ladder, Ser Arthur going first and Oberyn insisting that he guarded their nephew's back. Once they reached the top they entered a large room and he saw Jaehaerys and the others looking around, the Three-Headed Dragon was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, it was painted, burned into the walls, there were small shiny stones making it out and a mosaic on the floor. In front of them, a flight of stairs seemed to lead up to the ceiling above them.

"The Chamber of the Dragon Mosaic, are we under the Tower of the Hand?" Arthur asked and Jae shook his head.

"Not the Tower no, we're under the Throne room itself." Jaehaerys said.

"How? I've never?" Arthur said dumbfounded.

"Balerion showed me." his nephew said smiling "I need to find Aegon."

Ned watched as he closed his eyes, the look on his face one of concentration and when he opened them he seemed even happier.

"He's above him, Illyrio, and four guards. Uncle, there's one near the door furthest away from the throne, can you reach him with your spear?"

"Easily nephew." Oberyn said.

"Arthur you and Uncle Ned take the other three, I'll deal with Illyrio and Aegon."

"As you command my king." Arthur said.

"With any luck, this will be over with soon, on three." Jaehaerys said as he moved up the stairs "One, two, three."

The light hitting them temporarily blinded him and he was still readjusting when the slash of the sword came at him. He blocked it instinctively and found himself being pushed back, a flash of orange passed by him and almost distracted him, and then his sword was on the ground and he was on his knees. The white blade was all he saw as the man fell and as he was helped up he looked around the room.

Oberyn was pulling his spear from a man's chest and on the ground, near him, two men lay dead. A small girl leaned over a man with her knees on his chest and Jaehaerys was in the middle of the room, his sword clashing with the one held in the mummer's hands. Were he not so worried about his nephew he'd have noticed the blade the other boy held. Dark Sister facing off against Blackfyre for the first time in who knew how many years.

The other boy was talented and had clearly spent hours training with the blade but his nephew was way beyond him. Just listening to the sound of the swords as they hit together was like nothing he'd ever heard before, Valyrian Steel on Valyrian steel here in the throne room of a keep built by on the orders of the first Valyrian king. The sound of Blackfyre falling to the ground and the smack of a hilt on metal took him from his admirations. Ned looking to see the silver-haired boy was on the ground his mask knocked from his face and the full nature of his burns was clear for all to see.

"It's over Aegon, it's done." Jaehaerys said.

"It's not done, I'll burn you, I'll burn you all." Aegon shouted and then the sound of the glass breaking and the spark as the dagger hit the ground had Ned screaming out loudly.

The green fire moved towards his nephew and he watched as it soon swept over him, Aegon laughing like a madman as he lay on the ground. Ned looked on in horror, the armor was burning under the fire and were it not for Arthur and Oberyn dragging him away then he'd be burning too. Was this how he felt? How Brandon had felt when he watched their father burn? Was this why he strangled himself trying to get to the sword? He looked to see Aegon laughing with a look of madness in his eyes, the image of a mad king looking on while his family burned one he'd only ever seen in his dreams before.

"Look." he heard Oberyn say and he turned to see the girl moving to Aegon only to find that's not what Oberyn wished him to see "No look."

Through the fire he saw his nephew's hand move and something fall to the ground, the dripping suggesting it was blood and then he watched as the fire began to go out, the green flames dying and a helm being thrown to the ground.

"A dragon doesn't fear the fire, a dragon is the fire." Jaehaerys said as he moved toward Aegon, the boot he gave him knocking the false king out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we take a look around the world.
> 
> EDIt: After seeing just a few of the reactions I figure you're right and I'm wrong, so up next will be the follow on from these events and then the chapter after will be a look around the world.


	123. Here There Be Dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae takes control of the city and shows the people the dragons have returned. Jaime gets to grips with his new position and Dany receives a gift as House Targaryen unites and learns more about the future.

**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

**  
**

He moved into the room and looked on as Oberyn's spear moved through the air, Ned and Arthur stood fighting two guards as Jae headed for Illyrio, Aegon, and their guard. Jae hadn't even got more than a few steps when to his surprise, Illyrio stabbed his guard in the neck and then moved away leaving him face to face with Aegon. Before he had time to process it Aegon had already drawn Blackfyre and it and Dark Sister had begun to sing their song.

  


Aegon was clearly trained but whoever had done so had done a poor job or maybe it was a lack of talent in the student. Either way within a couple of clashes of the blades Jae felt he had this battle won, even shaking off the thought that just like the mummery Aegon was performing in claiming to be his brother, his lack of skills may be one also. Dodging a strike and seeing his uncle Ned on the ground, he decided to end this quickly and help wherever it was needed.

  


With a dodge and a feint, he moved inside of Aegon's defense and raising Dark Sister he crashed the hilt of the blade against the silver mask the mummer wore. Aegon crumbled to the ground and upon quickly glancing around Jae could see that Arthur and both his uncles were unharmed. He tried to get the boy to see sense but it was clear it was an impossible task and the next thing he knew there was green fire everywhere. A voice in his head called out and said blood was the key and so he once again opened the wound in his hand and watched as the fire went out. Looking down to the ground, in his confusion he saw a girl leaning down over Aegon's unconscious form.

  


Jae checked his armor and could see that the coloring had been burned away and yet the armor itself seemed intact other than some misshaping and melting which would need to be worked on. He hadn't actually even felt the fire as it swept over him, there was no heat from it and it hadn't seemed to have done any damage to him at all. Turning briefly from the girl and Aegon he could see that his uncles and Arthur were concerned and knew he had to put them at ease before he found out who this girl was.

  


"I am unhurt." he said simply before moving towards Aegon and the girl.

  


The girl had dark hair and gaunt features, she seemed no more than seven and ten, and yet Jae felt she was far older than that. A brief image of a girl standing where Illyrio had been a few moments came to him, something he was sure he'd seen from the corner of his eye as he had faced Aegon. Looking now at the girl he saw she was wearing Illyrio's clothes, the Magister's robes hanging loosely on her far to thin, for them anyway, body.

  


"Who are you?" he asked.

"A friend." the girl said standing up.

"Your name?" he said irritably.

"No One." the girl said and he heard Arthur and Oberyn move closer.

"She's a Faceless Man, your grace." Arthur said and Jae felt his fingers tighten around Dark Sister.  


"Why are you here?" he asked and the girl looked at him.

"Valar Dohaeris." she said simply.

"Serve who?" Oberyn asked and the girl still looked at him, her eyes never leaving his own.

"The Prince that was Promised." she said catching him by surprise.

"I..don't…what?" he said as the girl stood up.

"My work here is done my prince, you'll find the fat man's body in the wall in the Tower of the Hand, his sellswords have left. I believe you're dealing with his unsullied, you may need this." she said holding out a whip which as Jae moved to take it from her, Oberyn stepped in and allowed the girl to give it to him instead.

"We can't just let her leave, your grace, she's an assassin." his uncle Ned said and Jae turned to look at him.

"Who apparently has helped us, uncle, greatly if what she says is true and the sellswords are gone."

  


His uncle looked shocked though whether that was because of the girl in front of them or what he had seen just moments before was hard to say.

  


"Valar Morghulis." Jae said to the girl and caught the little smirk on her face.

"Valar Dohaeris my prince, those in the order wish you well and you'll face no trouble from any who served the Many-Faced God." the girl said and Jae watched as she walked through a door and was gone so quickly it was as if she'd not been there at all.

  


He bent down and picked Blackfyre up, it truly was the sword of kings and though a part of him would love nothing more than to wield it and show it for the symbol it was, it felt wrong in his hands. Holding it he turned to look to the others, Arthur seemed proud to see him hold both his family swords and Oberyn looking at him with a smirk on his face.

  


"Is it safe letting her leave, your grace?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know much about the House of Black and White, Arthur, but I'd prefer them with me than against me, the girl came here and did a job. I'll not mourn Illyrio Mopatis, nor seek to punish the person who killed him, I'm not that much of a hypocrite." he said seeing the different reactions his uncle's had to his words, Ned frowning and Oberyn nodding approvingly.

"Now what?" Oberyn asked.

"We need men inside the city, our men, and I need to let the people know below that it's done. First things first we need more of our men here, and I need to speak to my aunt. Uncle, you know where Dany is can you take this to her?" he said handing Oberyn the whip."

"I'll see it done, nephew"

"Uncle, can you got with him? Once you have my aunt and the wildfire is secure, seek to bring in your men. Speak to the Gold Cloaks, if the sellswords are truly gone I doubt they'll wish to fight. Rhaenix will join you just to bring home the point." he asked looking to his uncle Ned.  


"Aye, what will you do?" Ned asked.

"I'll let those below know and once we have our men inside then we can begin to get rid of the damn wildfire." he said.

  


He looked to Arthur and nodded to Aegon, watching as the knight dragged him away and began to tie him to a pillar. Jae then walked to the steps in front of the throne and took a seat, reaching out to those below and trying not to imagine what the reaction would be when six cats began to make noises at the same time. They still needed men to stay with the Wildfire and he hoped the orders he gave would be followed precisely. Half the men were to stay below and half would come to him, and once they did he could then begin bringing order to the city.

  


Behind him, the Iron Throne loomed large and he saw Arthur looking from it to him more than once, Jae smiling at the thoughts of what the knight wished to see. While it would make an interesting image for anyone who came into the room, he had sworn to himself he'd not sit it until he was coronated, something he dearly wished to keep to.

  


"You'll truly not sit it? Arthur said walking to sit beside him.

"I'd not tempt fate Arthur, let's see the city secured, see the wildfire removed, and then I'll take my throne." he said and Arthur nodded.

  


It was the Greatjon and Ser Richard who came up first, the large Umber lord looking around the room almost disappointed there was no one left to fight, or perhaps that there was not more carnage in the room showing there had been a greater one held here without him. Ser Richard walked to him with an eager look on his face and Jae smiled at him and nodded.

  


"We've taken the caches Ser Richard, my aunt has the unsullied stood down for now and my uncles are gone to bring the army in to bring order to the city." he said.

"The gold Cloaks, their commander is ours, your grace, I'll go meet with him and bring them to our side."

"Truly?" he asked and Richard nodded.

"See it done, be safe Richard." he said as Richard hurried from the room.

  


Davos and Jors arrived followed by Tyene and Ser Richard Horpe, Arthur visibly relaxing as there were now three Kingsguard in the room. Jae looked to Davos and was glad to see that it was just a small knock the man had taken and soon the others began to come in also, Sandor and Artos arriving next. When Randyll Tarly arrived limping with Ser Partek, Jae had wanted to send for the Grandmaester and was glad he was able to when Ser Richard arrived back with Jacelyn Bywater and some Gold Cloaks. The commander quickly kneeling and telling him the City Watch had stood down and were now his.

  


"Ser Richard, see that Lord Tarly is seen to by the Grandmaester." Jae said as finally Jaime and Walder arrived.

"At once your grace." Ser Richard said as Jae looked to see Jaime smiling upon noticing that it was finished and he'd not been harmed.

"All is well your grace?" Jaime asked as he walked towards him.

"As well as can be expected Lord Hand." he said smiling.

  


It took another few hours for the Northern and Dornish armies to enter, Jae walking to the window and looking out at the city below. Once they were in the city and Dany finally arrived, Jae turned to everyone in the throne room.

  


"We need to march to the Sept my lords, it's the largest space and the people of the city need to know that we're in control now, Ser Richard can you make arrangements at the Sept itself and speak to your lips about what we discussed?"

"I can your grace." Ser Richard said and was then gone in the blink of an eye.

"Lord Stark, I leave the prisoners under your watch, see that they're treated fairly." he said to his uncle, seeing him nod before moving from the room, the Greatjon following behind him.

"Prince Oberyn, the wildfire can you see that the men and women guarding it are relieved. I'd also like to have you and my cousins with me at the Sept."

"I'll see it done, your grace."

  


He walked over to Dany and whispered in her ear, his aunt smiling as she went to fetch the rest of their family, it was long past time the realm knew that he was not the only dragon in Westeros. Looking to Jaime he motioned for him to come over, his Hand, his father by choice, standing with him as they looked out on the city below.

  


"Thank you." he said softly so only the two of them could hear.

"It was my pleasure, your grace." Jaime said with a smile.

  


**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

**  
**

He was fascinated by Shiera and by everything about her, just as the woman she was instead of who she was would have been enough for that. Even listening to a brief telling of her adventures in Essos had left him hungry for more. When you then added in she was over a hundred years old it really perked his interest. Combined also with the fact of who she actually was, one of the Great Bastards, the lover to a man whose name still invoked fear and disquiet all these years after his death, only making him even more eager to know more about her.

  


Yet for Tyrion all of that was actually just distant thoughts, she was his aunt, kin, family, and though he had difficulty at first coming to terms with the fact he had another family, he was each day becoming more and more glad of it. Sitting with her in the tent and speaking to her made the waiting bearable, it lessened his worries and for that, he was more than grateful also.

  


"My lord, the princess arrives and there's also a message from Lord Stark." Satin said handing him a note.

  


He opened it quickly and smiled before handing it to Shiera, his aunt reading it, and then before he could react she'd jumped up and thrown her arms around him, Tyrion welcoming the hug.

  


"Come let's go and join my niece and nephew." Shiera said and Tyrion nodded.

  


They found Dany heading towards their tent, now with even more unsullied than she had arrived in King's Landing with, Strong Belwas and Sandor were both by her side also and Tyrion was glad to see both men were unharmed, Shiera having explained to him just how much the Hound meant to his sister. As for the pit fighter, he had helped protect Dany according to Shiera and that was enough for Tyrion to feel gratitude towards the man.

  


"Brother, Aunt, come our nephew awaits the city is ours." Dany said here smile beaming.

"The city is safe?" Shiera asked.

"We control the wildfire, aunt. Illyrio is dead and his men have deserted him, some have asked to join me." Dany said proudly, Tyrion smirking at the look on his sister's face "The mummer is awaiting judgment but Jae wishes us to join him when he addresses the people, he asks for his family to stand with him."

  


It didn't surprise him in the least that Jae would wish to speak to the people, his nephew had an affinity with them that most kings never developed and he had for years tried to make life better for them. Now that he was actually king, Tyrion had no doubt he'd resolve to see them treated far better than they had ever been before. Soon with coin coming from the Golden Company accounts, he'd be able to pay for it also.

  


"Well brother, what are you waiting for?" Dany asked cheekily, Tyrion finding he was enjoying her moods and irreverent attitude immesenly.

"Lead the way, sister." he said with a nod as she did just that.

  


Riding into the city was a much different feeling then he had ever felt before, he was used to people staring at him, and yet even though there was some, more seemed to stare at the two women who rode in front of him. With their silver hair and striking features, it was clear who they were and as they rode through the city Tyrion listened to the crowd.

  


"Just like her mother."

"It's Queen Rhaella reborn."

"Hail to the Princess Daenerys."

"Long Live House Targaryen."

  


He felt himself choke up though compared to Dany he was a model of restraint, his sister openly crying tears of joy as she listened to the welcome they received. When they arrived at the Red Keep it was to see a procession already being formed, Tyrion find that the smile on his nephew's face was all he could concentrate on. Jae was no longer wearing his armor, instead, he was dressed in a black and red tunic, the Three-Headed dragon clearly displayed. He wore Dark Sister on his hip and the crown of the Conqueror on his head, and as they drew closer he moved over to speak to them.

  


"Uncle, aunt's, I hate to do this to you but we must ride now, the people need to see us, and night will be upon us soon. I need you all to reach out to your dragons, as when it's time they need to see them also." Jae said and he nodded.

  


"Your horse, your grace." he said pointing behind him and laughing when he heard Jae speak to Winter, even Dany giggling as he did so.

"He really loves his horse." Dany said whispering to him.

"She's been with him almost from the moment he came to the Rock." he said by way of explanation.

  


In less than a few moments they were riding through the streets again, Jae speaking to Dany and making her laugh about something while Shiera looked at the buildings and people wistfully. Tyrion couldn't believe the size of the crowd that awaited them at the Sept, Richard, or maybe Jaime had done an excellent job of getting the word out and he felt nervous looking at the many faces that stared back at him. As he was helped off the horse he watched as the Kingsguard took up position around them and then they were escorted up the steps, the crowd hushing and the excitement palpable.

  


At the top, the High Septon look to Jae and smiled though Tyrion felt it a false one and knew he'd need to speak to his nephew about the faith. Jae motioned for them all to move forward at the same time, Tyrion standing next to Dany while Jae stood in the middle with Shiera on the other side of Jae. Dany looked anything other than a Targaryen princess truth be told, other than physically anyway. Her breeches and coat a stark contrast to the elegant dress that Shiera wore.

  


"Hail to the Dragons." voices began to cry out until Jae raised his hand and stepped forward.

"No doubt some of you have heard the tales, both true and false about my mother and father. The lies that were spread by a usurper and a grasping falcon. In time I'll speak more but suffice to say any of you who've heard the Hidden Dragon know the truth of who I am and who my father and mother were.

For those who don't. My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and soon to be anointed the third of my name. King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

  


The cheers were deafening Tyrion listened to chants of Dragon King and Hidden Dragon, or Rhaegar's Heir and Princess Lyanna.

  


"I am not the only dragon who needed to be hidden, not the only dragon who was unaware of who they truly were. My uncle Prince Tyrion Targaryen, the legitimized son of Joanna Lannister and my grandfather." Jae said looking to him

  


Tyrion stepped forward to chants of Prince Tyron and felt a lump in his throat, he'd need to thank Richard, Jaime, or Jae for that.

  


"My great aunt Shiera Seastar." Jae said and though there were some whispered hushes there were cheers for Shiera too.

  


He looked to see Jae reach out his hand to Dany, his sister stepping forward nervously.

  


"For four and ten years my aunt has had to hide from assassins sent by a usurper, a princess of House Targaryen forced to hide and be away from her home. Never again will any Targaryen need fear for their lives or know they're not welcome in Westeros. Good men and women of King's Landing, Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen has finally come home" Jae said the cheers deafening now.

  


"Princess Daenerys."

"Princess Daenerys."

"The dragons have returned."

  


At the last cheer, Jae turned and gave them the nod and then the dragons made their way to the Sept, Jae wishing to show the world the full truth of that last bit.

  


Tyrion watched as Dany stepped back, his sister obviously emotional and when he reached his hand to hers she took it happily.

  


"Soon we will have a coronation and then a wedding. My betrothed will ride here with her family and In front of you the good people of King's Landing, Margaery Tyrell will become my wife and queen."

"Good Queen Margaery."

"Hail to House Tyrell."

"The Golden Rose and the Hidden Dragon."

  


Tyrion was lost now on what was planted and what was the truth of the feelings of the crowd and he supposed that was probably the point, if he didn't know then neither would they but they cheered it all the same.

  


"The war is over and it's time for us to allow the peace to settle. I promise each of you that each day I sit that throne I'll work to make your lives better. I, my queen, my family, my counsel, we serve you and unlike those who've come before me, my words carry the weight of my resolve. I swear it to you here in this blessed place, I swear it to you on my father and mother and those we've lost and I swear it you on Fire and Blood. You the people matter and I will everything in my power to see you safe, well, and fed and that the future you have is better than the past you've lived."

  


"Fire and Blood."

"King Jaehaerys the Just."

"The Dragon King."

  


The dragon's timed their entrance perfectly and the sky was filled with roars as Rhaenix, Lygaron, Ellagon, Rhaegal, and Sandorix flew over the Sept and King's Landing itself. Tyrion looking to Jae who stood with a determined look on his face, his nephew nodding to him as he turned and walked away.

  


**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Arthur.**

**  
**

The room was just as he remembered it, Arthur brushed his hand on the Weirwood table and smiled when he looked at the White Book. The black oak table where Gerold would sit, the seats on the left where he'd sit facing Oswell and Jonathor. If he closed his eyes he could see all seven of them sitting there on the rare occasions they did so. He could almost hear them still, Gerold's voice gruff and loud, Oswell's sarcastic comments, Lewyn's laugh, and Jonathor's chiding.

  


Leaving the memories to one side for now he moved to the white book and began reading through the names. Prince Lewyn Martell who fought and died by his prince's side, Jonathor Darry who died on the Trident protecting the heir to the throne. Seeing Oswell's, Gerold's, and his own name and seeing the entries end written so simply he knew he'd need to speak to Barristan when he arrived. Oswell and Gerold deserved a more fitting end, they too had died protecting the heir to the throne, an heir who now had finally regained his family's throne.

  


Turning from the room he walked up the stairs and looked over to the small sleeping cells, a smile on his face as he moved to the one which had once been his own. When he heard the noise above him it startled him and he moved quickly to the Lord Commander's room. Finding the man moving things inside when he got there, he drew Dawn and pointed it to his neck, the short man startled and dropping the items he had held in his hand.

  


"Your name Ser and your business here?" he asked simply and directly.

"Ser Preston Greenfield, I'm, I was, a Kingsguard." the man stuttered.

"Then you had better come with me, leave that and remove your knife and sword, gently Ser. I'd prefer not to spill blood in this place." Arthur said and as the man did as he was bid as he finally noticed the sword Arthur held.

"You're.."

"Who I am matters not, Ser, what matters is that you move when I say you move and if you do then you may come out of this with your life."

  


They walked down the stairs and across the courtyard, Arthur looking at the men of the hundred and feeling glad of their presence. He'd not trust the guards in the Red Keep and Bon had been only too happy to put his men to use. They along with men chosen by Jaime and Ned Stark now making up a royal guard of sorts. Walking with the former Kingsguard for that was what he was now, no way would Arthur or Barristan let him keep his cloak, he found the Northmen near the Maidenvault and handed the man over to them.

  


"See he's placed with the other prisoners, a decent cell, not the black ones." he said and the Northmen nodded leaving Arthur standing there alone.

  


With nothing much to do he headed to Maegor's to check up on the King's protection. He'd already done it more than once and had practically been sent to his room to sleep, though he found he could not. Whether it was excitement or fear he couldn't tell, but he had no need of sleep and so as he walked through the halls he found himself looking for potential weak spots. The tunnels were one and they'd need to do something about them, the guards around the keep another, though the hundred themselves were above reproach.

  


He found Ser Richard and Ser Jors on duty and wondered where Ser Walder was, asking his brothers and finding that he'd accompanied the king to the cellars. Jors and Richard had been left guarding the prince and princesses who had already gone to their beds. Hearing that Ser Bon, Prince Oberyn, and Jaime Lannister had gone with the king calmed him some and so he turned and headed for the cellars himself, soon hearing the voices ahead of him as he walked down the stairs.

  


"Robert moved them down here when he was crowned. some said it was because he hated the dragons so much, but I think truly he feared them." Jaime Lannister said.

"He was right to." Jaehaerys answered.

"Do you truly want them brought to the Throne Room, Your Grace?" Ser Bonifer asked.

"My family and dragons are intertwined Ser Bonifer, now they've returned, we've returned, people should be made aware of it each and every day. Be it the dragons in the sky, the tapestries and portraits of the great, good, and even terrible, and these. The world should see us and see dragons and know what that means." Jaehaerys said.

  


Arthur found himself smiling, Rhaegar had said something similar to him once when he'd asked about the dragon skulls. Waving off his concern that showing them off showed a vulnerability, that seeing the dragon skulls would suggest that dragons could be killed. That could perhaps put that idea in some people's heads that if real ones could, then those who were merely men could be also.

  


"_And when have people not thought this, Arthur?" Rhaegar asked._

"_My prince?"_

"_Did Duskendale happen because of dragon skulls or ambitious men? Did the Blackfyre's care that the remnants of what we lost were on display? Ambition, desire, greed Arthur 'tis all the same in the hearts of men, and whether they see our history or our present, it matters not when they come to take our future from us."_

_  
_

He moved forward and Oberyn was the first to notice him, the prince giving him a warm smile and bringing him into the conversation.

  


"Arthur, what say you? " Oberyn asked.

"I believe his grace has the right of it." he said looking at the king who nodded.

"I thought I asked you to rest?" the king asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you be doing that yourself, your grace?" he answered back to a chuckle from the king and those around him.

"I find I cannot, Arthur, as apparently neither can you. Perhaps a spar would calm us both enough to sleep?"

"Your grace we have a busy day on the morrow." Jaime said.

"Very well, we'll keep it to an hour, Uncle, Ser Bonifer?" the king asked, a sparkle in his eyes as he did so.

"You're lucky my girls are entertaining themselves elsewhere nephew, come, I'll even use a sword this time." Oberyn said smiling.

  


As they walked he told them about Ser Preston, Jaime snorting when he called him a Kingsguard as apparently the man had turned on Renly Baratheon who was being seen to by Grandmaester Gormon. The stag lord had been kept in one of the black cells and though he'd only been there a number of days, it was long enough to do some damage to him and a boy he kept asking about. Both of them suffering greatly from exposure and a lack of food and water.

  


He looked to see the king still wore Dark Sister, Blackfyre nowhere to be seen and he wondered if he'd ever wield that blade or stick to the thinner sword. A bastard sword wasn't hugely different to a long sword but the balance of going from Dark Sister to it would be all wrong. It may never be a sword he'd wield as well as the blade of Aemon and Visenya. No matter how skilled or talented you were sometimes the blade almost picked you, just as Dawn had with him.

  


"Jaime, shall we?" the king said once they reached an open space, his former brother smiling though he'd been reluctant only a little while earlier.

  


Jaehaerys sparred against each of them, Ser Bonifer's smile the largest of any when he crossed blades with the king. Oberyn's laughter and the king's own ringing out across the yard when they crossed blades. When he'd first met the boy he'd thought he had been the best of both his parents, a perfect mixture of Rhaegar's seriousness without his melancholy and Lyanna's joyful nature and spirit. Over the years at times he'd seen more elements of Rhaegar creep in and one or two he'd have hoped not to.

  


But where with Rhaegar it was the idea of what could be done and knowing that he could not which added to his melancholy, with Jaehaerys it was the fact that he could which Arthur had trouble with. He didn't understand the powers the king was able to call upon and they scared him, not that he feared what Jaehaerys would ever do with them, if ever a man was the right one to wield such power then it was his king. More it was that he wondered what it took out of him, what it did to him, and would there be some far off cost that none of them knew about.

  


Warging he'd read up on and what the books said and what Jaehaerys could do was like night and day. The Glass Candles were beyond him and something he couldn't even begin to understand, add in seeing dragons in the sky once more and it was almost too much for a man such as he to understand. For all the talk of magic, gods, destiny, and prophesied princes, Arthur was a simple man. What Jaehaerys could do was anything but and at times it overwhelmed him.

  


"Are you just going to sit there with that sour look on your face, Arthur or can Dawn be brought out to play?" Jaehaerys said smiling broadly.

"Now my king, do you really wish to antagonize me before we spar, remember your crown doesn't save you a beating?" he chuckled as he drew Dawn and moved forward.

"This is your fault, Jaime." the king said looking to Jaime Lannister who was sitting there laughing with Prince Oberyn, Bon, and Walder.

"What is your grace?" Jaime asked innocently.

"I never had a big mouth until I met you." Jaehaerys said to more laughs.

  


As the sound of Dawn and Dark Sister rang around the empty yard, Arthur found himself laughing along. The smile on Jaehaerys's face, the japes he could hear behind him, all of it making him as happy as he had been in many a year.

  


Later that night as he lay in the bed in the room that had once been his, he felt something he'd not in years, he felt content. He'd played is part in placing Rhaegar's son, Lyanna's son on the throne. A king who cared, a king with tools to ensure he stayed on the throne, and that his family was protected from any who'd seek to do them harm. Arthur would play his part too and though there would always questions as his king had asked for, Arthur knew one thing to be true. His king was the right king at the right time and Arthur's blade was his to the day he died.

  


**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Jaime.  
**

**  
**

It was daunting absolutely daunting, Hand to the King, the title was abstract and the duties seemed so simple, or at least they had. Now sitting in the Tower of the Hand and looking down at the pin on his chest a part of him just wished to run away, grab the nearest ship, and sail back to Casterly Rock to his wife and daughter. That his brother was sitting in front of him with a huge smirk on his face didn't make him feel any better.

  


"Are you going to bloody help me or not?" he asked showing his frustration clearly.

"I was thinking, not." Tyrion said as he sipped the juice that had come with their morning meal.

"Tyrion." he said his voice rising a little, his brother's laughter annoying him even more.

"Relax brother, of course, I'll help, but you have this Jaime, think, what do we need to do first."

  


He sat there looking at his brother, who he was glad to see had at least stopped laughing, Tyrion looking at him encouragingly now. The city was secured, Ser Richard and Oberyn were ready to take up their new roles and then he smiled, he was Hand but he wasn't alone, there were others and more soon to join them.

  


"A small council, we need to organize the small council, set each Master to their tasks and we have to inform the realm. Margaery and her family, Genna, Dacey, all of them, we need them here for the coronation, the wedding, the trials." he said.

"Indeed, of course, Jae won't be the only one getting married, have you ever been to Dorne brother?" Tyrion asked his brother's smile a different sort now.

"Can I stop your marriage, am I head of your house, or is Jae?" Jaime said and began to laugh at the look on Tyrion's face.

"Not funny brother."

"See, now you know how it feels, brother." he said to a laugh from Tyrion.

"Very well, I'll concede that I deserved that."

"Where's Gerion?" he asked and saw the dark look come over his brother's face.

"He hasn't been himself since the Trident, killing Edmure Tully I don't think has been as soothing as he thought it would be. Cregan and he have been exploring the city, I think it's best we wait until he feels ready to come to us, though should it go too long." Tyrion said leaving the rest unsaid.

"Maybe Jae should speak to him?"

"Give him a day or two, Jaime, " Tyrion said and he nodded.

"And you? What's your new family like?" he asked and though he didn't mean it to sound that way, even he noticed the bit of bite in his words.

"Jaime I.."

"I know, forgive me brother. Truly though what are they like?" he asked his voice much softer now.

"Shiera is, it's hard to explain but she's a little closed off, a little more reserved. Don't get me wrong she's made it clear she thinks me kin but I've seen her even with Jae, it's different than how she is with Dany, maybe it's the newness of it."

"And Dany?" he asked seeing Tyrion smile.

"I have a sister, I know, I know, but Cersei was never how she was with you when it came to me. Dany is, I feel protective Jaime, seeing people look at her I feel like stepping in and warning them." Tyrion said and Jaime nodded as he closed his eyes remembering that feeling all too well.

"And you like her?" he asked a moment later.

"She's friendly, funny, spirited, were she not my sister I think I'd like her anyway. That she is, aye I like her brother, very much so."

"Good." he said "Now, I have no idea what you're going to do with the rest of your day but me I've work to do."

  


He heard Tyrion's laughter as he left the room and Jaime began to write notes to be sent. A small council meeting, ravens to the realm, and positions to discuss with the king, he had a busy day's work ahead. After sending the notes to arrange the meeting he found himself walking through the keep. Four men of the hundred walked behind him along with his own guards, the king finally getting the Kingsguard to sleep and he knew they'd need to speak on a seventh member when Barristan arrived.

  


That Jae hadn't sat the throne was something he was happy about, Barristan deserved to be here when he first did so. Knowing his former brother he'd be upset he missed out on their sewer adventure but guarding the future queen was just as important. Jae had shown already what the potential loss of Margaery would do to him and what he'd do to any who dared try to harm her. He passed by the steps to the cells below, wondering if Ned Stark was still down there, the man for some reason had gone to speak to Jon Arryn more than once. Perhaps they were offering each other condolences for Robert's loss though to Jaime it wasn't one.

  


"Ser Richard." he called out seeing Ser Richard Lonmouth in the distance.

"Lord Hand." the man called back and Jaime grimaced. Was this it? Just like Jae his name would rarely be used anymore, no in public it was one thing, when he spoke in private they'd use his damn name, he swore to himself.

"Jaime, Richard." he said as he reached the man.

"I was just heading to the meeting, or to at least ready for it. I have some whispers I need to read." Richard said softly.

"Your network, Richard, can you get word quicker than the ravens?" he asked.

"Aye, where? If it's Highgarden I believe it won't be necessary, our king's way of communicating works faster than even mine." he said with a smile.

"I thought he took the Glass Candle from her?" he asked

"Ghost." Richard said and Jaime smirked.

"Aye, we all should be so lucky. I was thinking the Rock, my wife, can you get a message to her quicker than the Grandmaester?"

"Aye, you have it?" Richard asked and Jaime handed him the note.

"Thanks Richard."

"Anytime Lord Hand, two hours for the meeting?"

"Aye."

  


He continued walking with a spring in his step now, it would take almost a week for the raven to arrive. If Richard was true to his word then Dacey would have his message sooner and by Pinnacle ship she'd be here within the moon. To see her and Joanna again, gods it felt like years rather than the few moons it had been since he'd left the Rock. He'd need to have the Tower of the Hand fitted out to make it suitable for them. Seems it was time to spend some of that Lannister gold on something he wanted for once, he thought as he began to whistle happily.

  


**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

**  
**

It hadn't taken long for Highgarden to return to normal after the attack, the Dornish army that had surrendered had been marched back to Dorne. Her father organized his own forces to do so and left Garlan in charge of their protection. After an interrogation led by Ser Barristan, the full details of what had happened became clear. Margaery more annoyed and angry than worried, upon finding out she was the only true target. Ser Symon quickly telling Ser Barristan that they'd made up livery that would be close enough to their own and after the parley, he'd ridden behind Garlans's army and joined with men they'd hidden nearby.

  


Once they'd gained entry their disguises had been enough to cause confusion and allow them the run of the keep and were it not for Ghost and Fang and then Jae's arrival who knows what would have happened. Since then Ser Barristan had taken personal charge of the keeps defenses. The men now answered to him and him alone and he'd set up a system using passwords that the closer they got to her family, the fewer people knew.

  


"_Never again should livery be enough my queen, if you do not personally know the man and he doesn't have the password, he will be taken and removed from your presence." Ser Barristan said firmly._

_  
_

Margaery had to admit being guarded by the Bold and by her brother did make her feel safer, true each day she walked with Ghost she felt free from worry and harm also, but the added layer of security did put her even more at ease. There were also the benefits of having her favorite brother with her also and though he tried his best to remain the perfect focussed Kingsguard, she did so delight in making him lose his composure and for it to be Loras and not Ser Loras by her side.

  


"Really, this is how I'm to spend my day?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Really, now hold it up, you may be slighter smaller than Jae but you're the closest to him. No that won't do, I'll need to have this pulled in tighter, and this loosened." she said looking at the long coat.

"I look terrible in red and black." Loras said as he stood in front of the looking glass.

"Prefer white do you brother?" she japed getting a smirk in return.

"Or green and gold." he said looking at her dress.

"I'll be wearing red and black too often enough, is that not so Ser Barristan?" she asked the knight who was standing by the door with a smirk on his face.

"It is your grace, though your own house colors will be acceptable also."

  


They were standing there speaking when Ghost suddenly rose to his feet, Barristan and Loras standing stiffly their hands going to their swords only for the white wolf to come over and lick her hand. Looking down she saw his eyes and the happy lick the wolf gave her once more, told her whatever news he had to impart was good and not bad. She knelt down beside the wolf and looked into his eyes, the difference was remarkable, and yet to others, they'd see Ghost only.

  


"Is it done?" she asked hopefully seeing the wolf's head move to let her know it was "All of it? King's Landing is yours?"

  


She saw both Barristan and Loras move closer to look at Ghost as he leaned forward and licked her face, the wolf's tongue tickling her nose, and though she laughed she frowned too wondering if that was Ghost or Jae himself. The guilty look on the wolf's face all the answer she needed.

  


"Do you wish us to come?" she asked, her heart racing as she did so.

  


Ghost nodded and she heard the gasp from Ser Barristan and though she was excited and eager to share the news with her Grandmother, mother, Sansa, and her brothers, she knew she'd need more to convince the Bold who still looked doubtful.

  


"Are there ravens on the way?" she asked and the wolf moved his head, Margaery smiling "We'll make ready to leave now and they'll have arrived before we set off, I'll see you soon." she said happily as Ghost licked her face once again.

  


Standing up she saw Loras's smile and Barristan looking at her in disbelief. The doubt wasn't there in terms of what news Ghost had shared, it was more the idea of her being able to speak to a wolf it seemed that caused the knight issue.

  


"Jae showed me how it works with him Ser Barristan, taught me what to look for, and though it's taken some getting used to, I understand Ghost as much as I would you or Loras. King's Landing has fallen and the war is won and we must make ready to depart. As you heard ravens are on the way and they'll be here in a few days but once they arrive we leave and I'll not delay until then." she said.

"Of course your grace." Ser Barristan said.

"Loras, do please remove that outfit, it would be unseemly for you to speak to grandmother dressed so." she said trying to hide her smile.

"But...you..Marge." he said flustered.

"God's I forgot how easy you were to rile up." she said her laughter loud as her brother glared at her.

"You're lucky you're a queen." Loras said frustrated.

"Aye, I am."

  


She found Willas and Sansa before she reached her grandmother's room, the two of them hurrying off in other directions once he told them. Sansa to begin to make ready her things to move and Willas to make their preparations, knowing their grandmother would wish it done at breakneck speed. They'd need to send word to her father and he'd need to travel from where he was and either meet them on the way or in King's Landing itself. Reaching the door Left nodded to her and she walked into her grandmother's room.

  


"Grandmother I have such wonderful news." she said as she took a seat, her grandmother looking at her expectantly.

  


**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Dany.**

**  
**

The unsullied had pledged to join her and Grey Worm, Dany now wondering what she was to do with them, it was something she'd not put much thought into and now she found she needed to. She had coin, the wealth the magisters had given her would help a lot and there was also coin she and Sandor had gathered over the years. While she wasn't wealthy, she wasn't poor either, but in truth, she knew it wouldn't be enough.

  


What was her role she wondered as they ate dinner that night as a family. A family, her family, her nephew who was now a king, and her brother who was a prince and soon to be consort in Dorne. Her aunt who seemed oddly affected by being back in Westeros and who Dany would normally have turned to for advice, and she herself who was lost. Or at least seemed to be lost now that she had nothing to do. She'd come back to see her family safe and in the end, wasn't even sure she had been needed or that she would be from here on in.

  


"Dany, Dany?" she heard Jae calling.

"What, sorry, I was.."

"Miles away, I think that's the true curse of our family, we get lost in our heads far too much." Jae said a warm smile on his face.

"Indeed." Tyrion said smirking at Jae as he did so before rolling his eyes and making both she and Jae laugh.

"In my defense usually I'm not just in my own head." Jae said to more laughs, Dany having been amazed at the warging he did and what he was able to accomplish with it.

"Fair enough, nephew." Tyrion said.

"I was just saying that tomorrow we should go for a flight, all of us. I think the dragons would like it and there are some things that I wish to say to you all that is better said just between us." Jae said a bit too cryptically for her liking.

"You speak of the prophecy?" Shiera said.

"Aye, there's something I need to show you all regarding it."

  


They ate their meal and soon the topics turned to other things, to stories and tales of their lives to that point. Jae looking at her with pride as she told about sneaking into Illyrio's Manse with Sandor and stealing the eggs, of traveling to Qohor and then to Volantis, and meeting with Shiera, Missandei, and Grey Worm. Dany hearing of how they'd opened the mines at Castamere, of wind wheels, and finally the tale about his dragon and why she was different.

  


"Rhaenix is my sister, Dany, not just my child, she's my sister too. Had she lived Rhaenys would have hatched that egg though it was always supposed to be ours, hers, and mine together. Something happened, something strange and wonderful, whether it was the gods, magic, or my sister's own will I know not. But Rhaenix is Rhaenys, Rhaenys is Rhaenix and that's the best I can explain it."

"But how? You hear her?" she asked.

"I've seen her, walked with her, and held her hand. I've seen my father and mother, my brother and his mother, I've seen your mother Dany, Viserys too." he said and she looked at him as if he was mad, looking to Shiera to see that her aunt wasn't looking at him the same way.

"You can't, surely, Aunt?" she said confusedly.

"You're a greenseer?" Shiera said with a smile.

"More, I'm the first Greenseer with Dragon Dreams since Daenys I believe." Jae said.

  


She listened in wonder as he told her about what he'd learned and then eagerly when he said she could see the past too with the Glass Candles.

  


"I could see my mother?" she asked hopefully, her eyes watering as she did so.

"Aye, it requires a lot of blood to see the past, but I've done it. So aye, I can show it to you, we'll need to let the Grandmaester bleed us, this is starting to become a nuisance." Jae said holding up his hand, the large cut on his palm barely healed.

"How long have you been doing that? Gods haven't you people heard of leeches." Shiera said annoyedly, Jae looking abashed which made her giggle.

"I had assumed a crown left me immune to being talked down to, I'm glad it has not." Jae smirked.

  


As she left to go to her room that night, Jae stopped her and told her about their uncle, how he was coming soon to see them but if she felt comfortable could she and Tyrion perhaps fly to the wall and bring him back sooner. The ship would take some time and the dragons could do so far more quickly. The idea of more kin filled her with excitement and almost before he'd asked her to she was suggesting she'd do it herself.

  


She slept well that night and was woken early by Shiera, Jae eager for them to set off. The large procession that rode to the Dragonpit was full of guards, Kingsguard, unsullied, Sandor, and Strong Belwas and men of the hundred whose leader gasped when he saw her.

  


"Forgive me princess you look so very much like her." Ser Bonifer said.

"Who Ser?" she asked.

"Your mother, princess, The Queen Rhaella." the knight said reverently.

"You knew her Ser Bonifer?" she asked curiously.

"Very well, Princess, perhaps when you have time you'd let an old man tell you some tales of her?" he asked his voice soft and his eyes eager.

"I'd enjoy that very much, Ser."

  


Arriving at the Dragonpit they were soon joined by the dragons, Jae looking around with a frown on his face and she felt the same way as her nephew did, this was not a place for dragons to make their lair. Ellagon though seemed so pleased to see her and Dany couldn't help but shake her head as she looked to see the others all speaking to their dragons almost exactly like she was. All but Sandorix had a rider speaking to him and it pained her to see her son all alone, though he looked happy too.

  


Flying over the city with four dragons by her side was something she'd remember forever. The sheer joy she could feel from Ellagon beneath her and from Rhaegal and Sandorix to either side. She did look jealously again at the saddles her brother and nephew sat on and resolved to ask Jae if they could be made for her and Shiera also. When she saw Dragonstone come into view she felt Ellagon's excitement even more and the trills the dragons made as they flew over the cliffs were as loud as any roars. They landed on the beach and she spoke to the dragons and then to those who came to greet them. Dany smiling to see Aurane and then hugging Missy when she saw her.

  


"You are unharmed, Dany?" Missy asked.

"I am, you, you are well?" she asked and Missy nodded.

"I like it here." Missy said smiling as Dany looked to see Jae speak to Melisandre and to some men of the Company of the Rose, Dany looking on embarrassed as she realized she'd not given Jae the letter from Torrhen Snow.

  


She felt it even more acutely when her nephew made fun of her forgetfulness only to make her laugh when he said at least she didn't think Tyrion was her uncle. When he asked for a moment alone she looked at him nervously, wondering what he was going to say and unaware he was about to give her a purpose for being here.

  


**Dragonstone/King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

**  
**

If he had thought winning the throne was the hardest thing he'd have needed to do, then the last few days would have proved him wrong. Their first order of business was to deal with the Wildfire, though the solution was one he'd been surprised at the simplicity of. Sand, they'd filled barrels of sand and emptied the wildfire inside, hundreds, thousands it would take to do rid the city of it all and they'd spend moons doing so. But once it was done then moving it would be far easier and safer than trying to carry a jar of the green liquid as it was.

  


Then there had been appointments and council meetings to be arranged, meetings with lords and though he'd put off most he knew they'd be needed to be attended to soon. He'd let Jaime have one to set things moving and he knew he needed and should be there but this was much more important. Family had to come first, as much as a king was beholden to the realm and as much as he cared for the people in that realm, he had so little family left and he needed them safe and protected.

  


Ser Bonifer had been more than happy to take that duty upon himself, the hundred had a new purpose and once he was crowned they'd swear their oaths to House Targaryen above all others. A royal guard of a hundred knights never more, never less, these men would be different than the Kingsguard but just as important and were only the first step in what he had planned. For the first time in its history the crown would have a standing army, its allegiance to them, and to their house, never again would his house rely on vassals alone.

  


Most of that though was for another day and today's work was, much more personal, firstly flying with Rhaenys and feeling his sister's joy at the others she flew with.

  


"_They're different Jae, but they are us too." she said as they flew over Dragonstone._

"_We will need them, sister, in the war to come and in the peace that follows, our family will need them to be safe." he said._

"_We will be safe, little brother, you, me, them, we will be safe."_

_  
_

His nights had been filled with that thought more so than any other. Safety, protecting his family's future, his uncle, his aunts, his wife, and one day his and their children. A thousand eyes and one he had and if he'd not use them to keep his family, his people safe, then what was the point of being given such a gift. Oh, he'd never become Bloodraven or do any of the things that man had done. But surely threats needed to be handled and any who came with the wish to hurt his family would find themselves face to face with a dragon.

  


Stopping Dany on the beach he looked into his aunt's eyes. The things she had done, places she'd seen, the lengths she'd gone to just to stay alive would have broken a lesser person. Yet she was happy, fun, kind, and caring, Viserys may have shared their families so-called madness, Dany certainly did not.

  


"Jae?".

"You were born here, Dany, on the night the greatest storm in memory hit. Daenerys Stormborn Princess of House Targaryen, my heir should I fall. I can think of no better person to hold our family's true home than you." he said looking into her eyes.

"Jae?" she said her voice breaking.

"Daenerys Targaryen, I would name you Princess of Dragonstone." he said and he saw her nod before she hugged him.

"I, thank you…thank you Jae."

"It's your home Dany." he said softly in her ear.

  


He held her hands as they walked towards the cave, Tyrion and Shiera looking at him and then Dany, concern in their eyes when they saw her tears only for her to shake her head.

  


"Jae has named me Princess of Dragonstone, this will be my seat." she said happily.

  


Tyrion smiled and Shiera nodded in approval, Jae then asking them to follow him into the caves and lighting the flame of the torch as he did so.

  


"Is that Dragonsglass?" Tyrion asked picking up a piece of green glass as Dany picked up a piece that was red.

"It is and we need it or we will in the years to come." He said as he led them to the drawings.

"What is that?" Dany asked.

"The Night King and the White Walkers, Children of the Forest and Men. The Prince that was Promised will bring the dawn." Shiera said and Jae was happy she knew some of it.

"Kinvara has gone to speak to the Free Folk, one day we'll need to look North and beyond the wall and face the true enemy. The first and last enemy, the Great War is coming and we, all of us, will be needed to see it won." Jae said looking to the others.

"What?" Tyrion asked.

"When?" Dany added.  


"I don't know. I know we have time and the men we've sent to the Wall will help, details I don't have Tyrion. A prophecy, some words, the belief of Red Priests and my father and mother, and one more thing is what I do."

  


He led them down the tunnel to the door, reaching in to his pocket to take out the jar and seeing Shiera's smirk when he picked out the leech. He smeared it against the wall, the sound of it being crushed far louder and more disgusting in the quiet of the caves. When the door opened he saw Tyrion and Dany step back, Shiera looking to him eagerly.

  


"I believe only our blood can cross the threshold, don't be alarmed if it seems I'm lost I've done this before." he said stepping into the room.

  


He was proved right a moment later as the others did the same, Shiera first followed by Dany with Tyrion stepping in last. Showing them the chests he watched as Dany moved to one and Shiera the others, different items being taken out, treasure, wealth, of that there was some but he could see his aunt look at certain things with great interest. Magic knows magic a voice in his head said loudly. He moved to the chest with the book and picked it up, the words of Daenys herself, the other half to a book he had back at Casterly Rock. In it he felt were answers to questions he hadn't even begun to ask.

  


"This belonged to Daenys, her words, Signs, and Portents." Jae said and Tyrion gasped almost brushing past Dany and Shiera to get to it.

"It can't, it was lost, people say they've found pages of it, but….." Tyrion stopped talking as he flicked through the pages "This is intact, the words, they make no sense. Wait except this."

"Jae looked at the page Tyrion held open and then the words that were there. The drawing though it was the drawing that took his attention. He reached under his tunic and found the pendant and as he looked at it and the drawing, as he then read the words he began to smile.

"The blood of the dragon." he said softly.

  


They gathered up some of the things, leaving most of the treasure behind. Shiera grabbing a small chest and filling it with trinkets and gems, while Dany picked up a set of elaborate daggers that Jae hadn't even noticed. They were Valyrian Steel and Dragonbone handled and his aunt gazed lovingly at them. Tyrion picked up some books written in Valyrian and Jae carried Daeny's journal, the door closing behind them as they walked from the room.

  


Flying back to King's Landing Jae felt eager to see if he was right, it would take some time, but if Dany left soon enough then he could be here in a couple of weeks. Closing his eyes he felt the dragon flying rider less ahead of them, it's own excitement was almost overwhelming. Soon he'd have a rider and Jae felt the dragon would be only too willing to help. Not him, nor even Dany, but Aemon and he heard Sandorix's happy trill from even far back behind him as the dragon felt and heard his rider's name for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the next chapter will be around the world and don't even lol.


End file.
